Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows
by Nintendoman01
Summary: My personal take on the TMNT mythos, with cues from all over the franchise. Beta'd and proofread by Author of the Insane. Co-written with Author of the Insane and Writing Avenger 2016.
1. Prologue: Fall of the Hamato Clan

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing related to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, and make no profit from this story. I'm just writing it to kill time and have fun. The characters of Kagome and Kasumi Lee, however, are the property of DBSKSUJU101 on Deviantart, used with her permission. All rights reserved.

 **Author's Note:**

Well, here we are. I must say, I'm a huge Ninja Turtles fan, and this idea came to me recently. Just FYI, this series uses quite a bit from every TMNT medium (the original Mirage comics, the 1987, 2003, and 2012 shows, the new IDW comics, and the movies, to name a few), with some of my own original flavor thrown in for good measure.

Constructive criticism is appreciated, but _**NO FLAMES.**_ If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.

Okay, here we go.

* * *

 **Prologue: Fall of the Hamato Clan**

* * *

The dawn sunlight spilled in a soft line from a crack in the curtains, falling onto a bed where a slumbering couple lay. The alarm clock on the nightstand off to the left of the bed buzzed loudly, echoing loudly throughout the room as it announced the time. A slender hand shot out like a venomous snake, striking the snooze button and shutting off the offending alarm. The hand's owner sat up and yawned, revealing it to be a beautiful woman in her early thirties with amber eyes and long dark brown hair.

A few seconds later, the other occupant of the bed sat up. This one was a man a few years older than his companion, with black hair and brown eyes.

The woman smiled warmly as she saw her husband rise.

"Good morning, Kohaku." she greeted softly.

The man, Kohaku, smiled back and pecked her softly on the forehead.

"Same to you, Kasumi." he replied in the wake of the tender moment.

At that moment, they heard a loud wailing from the room across the hall. The unmistakable cry of a baby.

"Sounds like Kagome's up," Kohaku said tiredly.

Kasumi got out of the bed with a small sigh, a soft smile on her face.

"I got it." she announced.

She went into the room, making her way over to the crib on the opposite wall. Sure enough, within the bed, crying her eyes out, was a little baby girl. Kohaku and Kasumi's six-month-old daughter, Kagome.

"Hello, my little girl," Kasumi said, gently lifting the baby out of the crib.

Almost immediately, a horrible smell reached Kasumi's nose, and she winced.

"Kohaku?" She called down the hall. "I need a diaper!"

* * *

After changing Kagome's diaper, Kasumi and Kohaku ate a quick breakfast before getting ready for the day. Kohaku was dressed in a simple black business suit and tie, whereas Kasumi's outfit was quite different.

She was dressed in a black, leather, low-cut, sleeveless ninja outfit with long, black fingerless gloves. She work black arm-guards, black shin-guards, and a blue choker. Strapped to her back was a wakizashi (1) with decorative red tassels.

Kohaku was an executive at the Japanese branch of a company called TCRI, whereas Kasumi was a member of the Hamato Clan, one of the last known ninja clans in the world. With the income from Kohaku's job, they were able to live quite a comfortable life.

At that moment, they heard a knock on the door, and opened it to reveal a fifteen-year-old girl with black hair tied in a bun and big brown eyes. Her outfit was similar to Kasumi's, except it was entirely black with long sleeves and yellow lightning bolt-like markings extending from the shoulders to her outer thighs.

This was Seiko Mishima, a young prodigy in the Hamato Clan who often watched over the clan's children.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Seiko." Kohaku said.

Seiko smiled and waved a hand, dismissing his thanks.

"It's no trouble, Mr. Lee." she said, coming in. "You're busy, and this is part of my job."

"We'll be back later," Kasumi said, kissing Kagome on the forehead before handing her over to Seiko.

With that, Kohaku and Kasumi went their separate ways for the day.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kasumi found herself at a large dojo near the woods. This was the dojo of the Hamato Clan, where Kasumi had spent much of her life training.

She entered the dojo and was greeted by an elderly bald man dressed in white, the clan's leader Hamato Yuta. With him was a younger man with black hair wearing a purple ninja uniform, Yuta's son and Kasumi's childhood friend, Hamato Yoshi.

"Master Yuta," Kasumi said, bowing respectfully.

Yuta returned her bow with a small nod. She straightened up, then looked around to see that someone was missing.

"Where is Saki?" she asked curiously.

"He was off on a mission," Yoshi said. "He should be back soon."

Kasumi nodded at that, and then winced at the sound of a hacking cough. They both turned to the source: Yuta.

"Father." Yoshi said with concern, "Are you alright?"

After a moment, Yuta stopped coughing, waving his son off.

"I will be fine, my son." He assured him.

Both Kasumi and Yoshi nodded, though both knew that wasn't actually the case. Yuta had been diagnosed with terminal cancer a few months prior, and had little time left to live. Because of this, Yoshi was currently being groomed to take his place as head of the clan.

Before long, the door slid open, and in came another man around the same age as Kasumi and Yoshi, He wore a red ninja uniform and bore a serious expression on his face. This was Yoshi's brother, Saki.

"Saki," Kasumi said, smiling cordially. "Glad you could make it. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Saki said simply, nodding in his father's direction. "Father."

"Saki." Yuta nodded back.

"Now then," Yoshi said, taking up his position on the training mat. "Are you ready to begin, brother?"

"Yes, I am." Saki nodded.

He took up his own position on the mat opposite Yoshi, and Kasumi took a seat next to Yuta.

"Hajime!" Yuta declared, and the two brothers clashed.

The two brothers traded blow after blow, blocking the other in turn. Yoshi was the first to land a hit, his foot connecting with Saki's chest. The force of the blow sent Saki reeling back, much to Yoshi's surprise. Never had he been able to knock Saki back so easily.

"You're distracted, brother," he remarked as Saki regained his senses. "Something is troubling you."

Saki scowled, grabbing Yoshi's foot and flinging him aside.

"It's none of your business!" he snapped.

Yoshi got up, his mood visibly souring.

"Saki, talk to me." Yoshi insisted as Saki charged at him. "I am your brother, and you can tell me anything."

They grappled for a bit, and Saki hatefully glared at Yoshi.

"You never listen to me!" Saki snapped. "Just like Tang Shen!"

With that, he threw Yoshi back. Yoshi recovered quickly, his gaze hardened with a long burning rage.

"Yet again, you speak of Shen?!" Yoshi retorted as the two exchanged punches and kicks.

 _Seriously?_ Kasumi thought to herself. _Saki's_ still _fixated on Shen? This is getting pathetic. He needs to move on..._

"You care _nothing_ for her!" Saki ranted as he and Yoshi continued fighting. "Only for the clan! Only for yourself!"

Eventually, Yoshi flipped Saki on the ground, where he landed heavily. Yoshi's face softened a bit as he looked down at his brother solemnly.

"That is not true, brother, and you know it," he said, his voice low. "I have always been there for you."

He offered his hand to Saki to help him up, but instead, Saki surprised everyone in the room when he kicked Yoshi's legs out from under him. Before Yoshi could even get back up, Saki pinned him down in a blind rage.

"Saki, stop!" Kasumi shouted. "You win! He's down!"

Saki didn't listen and started punching Yoshi in the face repeatedly. Yoshi tried to block, but the punches were just too fast. After about five consecutive blows, Kasumi stood up and grabbed Saki's wrist.

"I said STOP!" she yelled, yanking him off of Yoshi.

Saki ended up stumbling back as Kasumi helped Yoshi to his feet. Yuta looked at Saki with concern and disappointment.

"My son, what is wrong with you?" he asked. "This is not how I raised you to act."

Saki glared at Yuta for a bit, and surprised everyone in the room with his next words:

"You are _not_ my father."

With that, he stormed out of the dojo, slamming the door shut behind him. Kasumi stared at the door in bewilderment.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Yoshi wiped the blood from his nose, watching the silhouette of his brother vanish from sight.

"I have no idea." He admitted.

* * *

That night, Yoshi went out on an evening stroll with his wife, Tang Shen. In her arms, she held their baby daughter, Miwa. Shen leaned against her husband, holding her daughter close as her eyes drifted up to the starry sky above.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" she asked.

Yoshi nodded in reply, wrapping his arm around Shen as he picked a small cherry blossom from a nearby tree.

"It's nights like this I realize how lucky I am to have you," he told her, "and little Miwa."

He gave the baby the cherry blossom, eliciting a happy coo from the little girl. After a minute, Shen turned to Yoshi with a hopeful expression.

"Yoshi, let's leave this place," she said. "Move away from here. I've always wanted to visit America. New York City is such a wonderful place."

Yoshi looked at her uncertainly, then turned away.

"Shen, I have many responsibilities." he reminded her before facing her a second time. "You know this. Father's cancer is progressing. Someone has to take care of the dojo."

Shen scoffed, turning away.

"When are you going to leave that life behind?" she demanded. "This is the last clan of its kind."

"And this is why it must endure!" Yoshi defended. "Must I explain this again?"

"Ninjas have no more place in this world!" Shen snapped back. "You must decide. This is no life for Miwa. If she ever followed your path..."

She couldn't bring herself to finish, and her grip tightened around her daughter. Seeing Shen in such distress, Yoshi softened as well, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Shen, please..." Yoshi begged. "This is the life I've chosen. Kasumi and her husband understand, so why can't-"

"Yes, but Kasumi isn't your wife!" Shen interrupted, pulling herself from Yoshi's grip.

With that, she turned her back on Yoshi and began to walk away.

"Shen, wait!" Yoshi interrupted. "Please... let me walk you home."

Shen shook her head.

"I can take care of myself." she insisted. "I always have."

 **-X-**

At the same time, Kasumi was returning home from the grocery store, buying formula for Kagome. As she went, she saw Shen walking down the street with little Miwa. Judging by the sour expression on her face, Kasumi could guess that she'd had another argument with Yoshi over the dojo.

 _Poor Yoshi..._ she thought. _At least Kohaku understands my duties and responsibility to the clan._

As Kasumi debated approaching Shen and saying hello, she saw Saki walk up to her. Immediately, Kasumi's expression soured.

 _Here we go again..._

After exchanging pleasantries, Saki smiled down at Miwa and playfully teased her for a minute before looking up at Shen.

"I... overheard your conversation with Yoshi," he said, lovingly taking Shen's hand. "It is futile, you know. He will never leave the clan."

Shen looked away uncertainly.

"Perhaps you speak the truth..." she admitted, having suspected the same herself.

Kasumi felt her blood boil as she realized what Saki was trying to do.

 _Oh, no. That son of a-_

"Shen," Saki pleaded. "Please... take me back. I will help you take care of Miwa. We will go to New York together, the three of us."

He placed his hands on Shen's shoulders.

"I'm a different man than the one you once knew." He tried to reassure her, gently lifting her chin so she would look at him. "Believe me."

With that, he placed a soft kiss on Shen's forehead. While Shen looked uncertain, she nonetheless gave Saki a small smile before going on her way.

 _Okay, that does it._ Kasumi mentally swore.

Kasumi emerged from the shadows and approached Saki, who turned to glare at her.

"Have you been spying on me, Kasumi?" he demanded coldly.

"No, I just happened to be walking by." Kasumi replied icily. "I can't believe you, Saki. After all this time, you're _still_ fixated on Shen? Wake up already. It's _not_ going to happen. You had your chance and blew it."

Saki just glared at her as she went on.

"She's married to Yoshi, and has a child." she reminded him. "If you REALLY love her, you'll accept she made her choice, be happy for her, and move on. The fact that you'd stoop so low as to ask her to dump Yoshi for you... it's just getting pathetic."

"Yoshi stole Shen from me!" Saki snapped. "I loved her first!"

"It doesn't matter!" Kasumi replied. "They may have arguments, but Shen is happy with Yoshi. And I suggest you back off, if you know what's good for you."

With that, Kasumi turned her back directly on Saki and went on her way home, leaving him seething at her words.

Unbeknownst to the two, Yoshi had followed Shen home just to be safe, and had witnessed everything. His fists clenched and he slammed one into a tree in rage.

* * *

The next day, Yoshi and Saki clashed with bokkens (2) in the dojo. Yoshi aggressively backed Saki into a corner.

"I saw you with her last night in the woods, brother!" he declared. "What did you say to Shen?!"

Saki forced him back.

"What concern is it of yours, Yoshi?" he retorted.

"Shen _is_ my concern, Saki!" Yoshi snapped.

They furiously clashed for several minutes, before Yuta stood up, jabbing his fingers into pressure points on both brothers' backs and knocking them to the ground. Saki tried to reach for his bokken again, but Yuta dug his fingers deeper in, forcing him to stop.

"Enough!" Yuta exclaimed before walking away. "End this now. You are brothers. _Act_ like brothers."

With that, he walked away, leaving Yoshi and Saki angrily glaring at each other.

"I also saw your little confrontation with Kasumi," Yoshi continued, rising to his feet and dusting himself off. "As she said... back off of Shen, if you know what's good for you."

"Yes, do what Kasumi says!" Saki retorted sarcastically as Yoshi stormed out of the room. "She _is_ your best friend, after all. Of course she has _your_ back, not mine!"

* * *

Around that same time, Kasumi was visiting Shen at her home. The two were enjoying a cup of tea as Kagome and Miwa played with one another. As the two mothers watched their daughters play, Kasumi addressed the elephant in the room.

"I saw what happened between you and Saki last night," Kasumi said. "I... was going home from the grocery store, and I witnessed everything." She looked up at Shen. "Shen... You must not let Saki's words cloud your mind, nor your heart. If he loved you, truly loved you, he'd just back off and be happy for you and Yoshi."

Shen sighed.

"You've seen it, Kasumi." Shen lamented. "Yoshi is too dedicated to ninjutsu to raise a family."

"No, that's not true!" Kasumi said. "Yoshi loves Miwa, and you know it."

"I... I don't know who I'll choose," Shen said simply. "I must do what's right for my daughter."

Kasumi just sighed and finished her tea.

"Just follow your heart, Shen. You know who the better man is." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I'm not just saying that because Yoshi's my friend."

* * *

That night, Saki stood atop a small Hamato Clan shrine, holding up a torch as several rogue Hamato ninja approached him.

"The Hamato Clan has gotten weak!" Saki declared. "It is rotting from the inside! The Foot was the oldest of all ninja clans! But it was wiped out by Hamato Yuta, when he slew its master, Oroku Keiji... my father!"

The Hamato ninja gasped in shock as Saki jumped down and continued his story, the truth that had shook him to his core.

"I was adopted by the Hamato Clan as an infant, raised by my enemy in ignorance!" As he spoke, Saki slipped on a pair of three-pronged tekko-kagi (3) claws. "I will have my revenge on them all!"

With that, Saki threw the torch onto the shrine, igniting it, and holding up a flag displaying the symbol of his true clan: the Foot Clan. After several seconds, all the Hamato ninja bowed to Saki, accepting him as their master.

"Now, I have business to attend to." he declared with a cruel smirk. "First Kasumi... then Yoshi."

 **-X-**

Around that same time, Kasumi and Kohaku were seated in their living room; Kagome had just been put to bed for the night. Without warning, the door slammed open with a violent bang, colliding hard with the wall; Saki revealed himself, having kicked the door in.

"Saki?!" Kasumi said, jumping to her feet. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"No," Saki replied as he entered. "I'm far more sane than I've ever been."

Kohaku stood up as well.

"You have no right to be here, Saki!" he demanded. "Get out!"

Saki just rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

"Kasumi... I have discovered the truth." He explained. "I was never Hamato Clan. I was born of the Foot Clan."

Kasumi gasped in shock.

"The Foot Clan?!" she repeated. "So... when you told Master Yuta he wasn't your father-"

"He is not!" Saki exclaimed. "Yuta slew my true father, and kidnapped me! Lied to me my whole life! Tonight, the Hamato Clan will fall... and Yoshi with them! And Tang Shen will finally be mine once more!"

"You're insane!" Kasumi shouted. "Do you really think killing Shen's husband will make her love you?!"

"She's _MINE_!" Saki snapped. "Yoshi stole her from me!"

"She made her choice!" Kohaku replied.

Kasumi shook her head in disdain.

"Fixating on one girl when there are thousands of others out there." she admonished. "Like I said before, Saki... you're pathetic."

Saki seethed for several seconds before managing to calm himself.

"I came here to give you a proposition, Kasumi." he informed her. "You do not have to share Yoshi's fate. Join me, and my new Foot Clan. It would be a shame to destroy such talent."

Kasumi glared at him, flabbergasted, before her shock turned to rage.

"No!" she screamed. "You break into my home, announce your intent to betray our clan and kill my best friend, and expect me to join you?! I will _never_ betray Yoshi!"

At that, Saki snapped.

"So be it!" he yelled.

He charged at Kasumi, his claws outstretched. Kasumi braced herself, closing her eyes... only to hear the sickening sound of a sharp object piercing flesh and a groan of pain.

Kasumi opened her eyes and gaped in horror at the sight before her: Kohaku, impaled on Saki's claws. He had jumped in front of her just in time to take the hit.

"NO!" Kasumi screamed as Saki jerked his blades out, letting Kohaku's limp body fall to the ground. "KOHAKU!"

She ran over to him and gathered him up in her arms, as Saki glared down at them with disdain.

"Hmph," Saki said. "Let this be a lesson... to you, and any others who dare defy me."

With that, he left, leaving a horror-struck Kasumi alone with her dying husband.

"K-Kasumi..." Kohaku wheezed, coughing up a small amount of blood. "It... it looks like this is it for me."

"No!" Kasumi pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Please, don't leave me! I need you! Kagome needs you!"

"Take care of her," Kohaku said, his voice getting fainter. "She'll need her mother."

Kasumi took his hand in hers.

"I will." she promised, the tears beginning to fall.

"And... save Yoshi," Kohaku said. "Don't... let... Saki... win..."

He managed one last smile at his wife before he breathed his last and his eyes closed forever. At that, Kasumi broke down in tears, crying into her deceased husband's chest for a moment... until she heard Kagome's cries.

"Kagome..." she gasped.

With that, Kasumi went up to Kagome's bedroom, and saw why her daughter was fussing: her favorite toy, a stuffed turtle (4), had been knocked out of the crib.

"Shhh..." Kasumi said, picking up the turtle and handing it to the baby, who cuddled up to it. "It's going to be okay, baby."

She gently soothed her daughter, until Kagome went back to sleep. Afterwards, Kasumi looked down at her hand, determined.

"Saki," she said, her voice deadly calm. "You may have taken my husband away from me..."

She clenched her hand into a tight fist.

"But you will _not_ take my friend."

* * *

Yoshi and Shen sat on the steps of the Hamato Clan dojo, Shen still holding Miwa.

"I am sorry, Shen," Yoshi said. "You and Miwa are my life. Without you, I am a shadow."

"Yoshi," Shen sighed, "I understand your loyalty to the clan. Make no mistake."

Yoshi nodded gratefully.

"Father is growing worse." he told her sadly. "The dojo is all we have left."

Shen walked over to him, and handed him the same cherry blossom he gave Miwa the day before.

"You have so much more than that, Yoshi." she reminded him.

Yoshi smiled, and pulled Shen into a hug, their foreheads touching.

"My love for you and Miwa burns inside my heart, brighter than all the stars in the universe." he told her.

"Pathetic!" came the voice of Saki.

They turned in shock to see him standing there, claws at the ready... and wearing the symbol of the Foot Clan rather than the Hamato Clan.

"I will _not_ abide by this dishonor." He declared.

"Saki?!" Shen said in shock. "What are you-"

"Shen, I ask you one last time," Saki said. "Make the right choice."

Shen glared at him, before taking a step behind Yoshi.

"I have already made it."

Saki glared at her, and let out a furious growl.

"Shen," Yoshi said, "take Miwa and go."

Shen shook her head furiously.

"Yoshi, Saki, please!" she pleaded. "Don't do this! You're brothers!"

"No!" Saki snapped. "We were never blood!"

"Shen, I'm not giving you a choice," Yoshi said. "Go. Now."

Shen hesitated, then nodded and descended the steps, going for safety.

"How can one love and hate someone so fiercely?" Saki said simply, before turning to Yoshi and getting into a fighting stance.

"If your desire is to fall by my hand, brother..." Yoshi said, casually reaching behind his back, "so be it."

Saki charged at him in a rage, and Yoshi blocked his claws with his hands... revealing he was now wearing metallic hand guards. The two clashed for a bit outside, matching one another blow for blow.

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Kasumi was frantically running down the path to the dojo at breakneck speed, desperate to get to Yoshi before Saki did.

 _Please..._ she prayed as she ran. _Please don't let me be too late._

She didn't know who exactly she prayed to... but she prayed nonetheless.

 **-X-**

Yoshi tackled Saki, and the two crashed through the doors of the dojo. They continued to fight, and Yoshi grabbed Saki's wrists, forcing his claws back.

"We were raised together, Saki!" Yoshi pleaded. "Do not make me fight you!"

"How could I not, after so many lies?" Saki snarled. "After so much dishonor?!"

Yoshi forced him back, and punched him in the stomach. As Saki knelt in pain, Yoshi landed a quick one-two punch to his chest before flipping him over his shoulder.

"You only dishonor yourself!" Yoshi shouted. "You were always jealous! Always scheming! Always filled with hate!"

Saki let out a roar of anger and jumped back to his feet, furiously swinging at Yoshi. His wild slashes knocked over multiple candles hanging on the walls, which hit the ground and soon ignited the building.

 **-X-**

Kasumi continued running, and stopped short as she saw smoke rising into the sky... from the direction of the dojo.

 _No... NO!_

She picked up the pace.

 **-X-**

"Please, brother!" Yoshi pleaded again as the fire got worse. "Do not make me do this!"

Saki just kept attacking, and managed to slash Yoshi's shoulder before driving him into the wall. They continued to clash, and eventually, Saki pinned Yoshi to the ground, furiously slashing at him like a crazed animal. Yoshi grabbed his wrists, looking right into his eyes.

"Saki, we have to get out of here!" he said. "This whole place is coming down!"

"Then we shall die here, together!" Saki shouted.

Yoshi forced him off, and they continued fighting. Saki flung him to the ground and twisted his arm; Yoshi let out a scream of pain, before grabbing a sword that had fallen in the struggle and continuing the fight.

 **-X-**

Shen, having set Miwa down in a safe place, ran fearlessly into the burning building, determined to put a stop to the brothers' feud. She heard the sounds of metal clashing, and gasped in horror to see Yoshi and Saki fighting furiously. Saki forced Yoshi back, and jumped into the air, preparing a final attack. Out of desperation, Shen ran in between the two.

"Please stop!" she shouted,

Saki tried to stop himself, but there was no time. His blades pierced her flesh, delivering unto her the killing blow that was intended for Yoshi. Saki could only gape in shock and horror as Shen fell, three bloody slashes across her chest. Yoshi let out a scream of despair, and caught Shen's body as it fell.

"SHEN!" Saki screamed in horror.

He ran toward them, but couldn't get to them in time before both Yoshi and Shen were buried in falling rubble. At the same time, a piece of flaming debris fell and hit Saki in the face; he screamed in agony and exited the house, clutching his burning face.

He collapsed, feeling bittersweet about the whole affair. He had slain his hated brother... but lost the love of his life at the same time.

 **-X-**

Kasumi emerged from the woods, and looked in horror to see the dojo in flames. There was no sign of Saki... or anyone.

"No..." she said aloud. "No, damn it! NO!"

She ran into the inferno, frantically looking around.

"Yoshi?!" she shouted. "Yoshi! Can you hear me?!"

She heard a groan of pain come from another room, and ran in to find a pile of rubble; she dug through it frantically, and recoiled to find an unconscious Yoshi, holding Tang Shen's body.

"Saki..." she said. "No... how _could_ you..."

Fighting back tears, Kasumi grabbed Yoshi under the armpits and, as fast as she could, dragged him out of the dojo. Once they were safely outside, she patted her friend's cheek with one hand.

"Yoshi," she said frantically. "Yoshi, wake up. Wake up! _Please_ , wake up!"

Yoshi stirred, and slowly opened his eyes to see Kasumi sitting there.

"Oh, thank God..." Kasumi said in relief. "I thought I'd lost you there."

"Kasumi?" Yoshi said, slowly sitting up. "W-what are you doing here?"

Kasumi sighed. "Saki came to my house, and told me his intent. He tried to kill me, but... Kohaku… he got in the way."

Yoshi looked at her sympathetically as she continued.

"I came here to save you," Kasumi said, before looking grimly at the flaming dojo. "But... I fear I was too late to save Shen."

At the mention of his late wife's name, Yoshi's composure broke, and he broke down into grief-stricken sobbing. Seeing this, Kasumi broke down as well; the two friends hugged one another comfortingly.

"I'm sorry..." Kasumi wept. "I'm so sorry, Yoshi! If only I'd gotten here sooner! I could've stopped this!"

"It's not your fault," Yoshi replied through his own tears. "You did the best you could..."

The two just sat there, weeping, as the fire raged on behind them. All the while, they took comfort in one thing:

They may have lost the loves of their respective lives... but they still had each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): One of the traditionally made Japanese swords used by samurai. The blade is between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 in), with wakizashi close to the length of a katana being called ō-wakizashi and wakizashi closer to tantō length being called kō-wakizashi.

(2): Japanese wooden swords used for training.

(3): The actual name of Shredder's weapons. A Japanese hand weapon or climbing tool, whereby metal hooks or blades are strapped to the back of the forearm and hand. The name literally means "back of the hand hooks."

(4): Yes, making her favorite toy a stuffed turtle was a deliberate reference to the Turtles themselves.

Wow... that was emotionally draining.

As you may have guessed, most of this chapter was an adaptation of the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "Tale of the Yokai."

Also, just to let everyone know ahead of time, Splinter and Kasumi will NEVER be a couple in this series; they'll never be anything more than close friends.

Next chapter: Yoshi and Kasumi move to New York, and their lives change in more ways than one.

Now, as I usually do, I have chosen mental voice actors for each character in this series. Most of the pre-existing characters have their voice actors from the 2012 show unless otherwise stated. Please note that these are only my personal choices for VAs; you're free to "hear" them as whoever you want:

* Seiko - Patricia Ja Lee (Cassie Chan from _Power Rangers Turbo/in Space_ , Jill Valentine from _Resident Evil 5_ , Mizuki Okajima from _The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan_ )

* Kasumi - Wendee Lee (Yoruichi Shihōin & Tatsuki Arisawa from _Bleach_ , Chai Xianghua from _Soulcalibur_ , Athena Cykes from _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_ )

* Kohaku - Kirk Thornton (Isa/Saïx from _Kingdom Hearts_ , Shadow from _Sonic the Hedgehog_ , Kaname Ohgi from _Code Geass_ )

A big thank you to Author of the Insane for beta-reading this for me, and proofreading it.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	2. Things Change

**Chapter 1: Things Change**

* * *

The next week passed by slowly. Yoshi and Kasumi arranged for proper burials for Kohaku and Shen, with both of their remains being cremated and sent back to them. Yoshi stayed with Kasumi for the time being, having nowhere else he could go.

In the intervening time, Kohaku's estate was willed to Kasumi, leaving her a relatively wealthy woman. Eventually, over breakfast, Kasumi reached a decision.

"Yoshi." she began, setting down her chopsticks. "I've been thinking about this for a while. I think we should leave Japan."

Yoshi just looked at her, and Kasumi cringed at the look of despair in her friend's eyes.

"Leave Japan?" he asked, unable to keep the sorrow from his voice. "Kasumi... why?"

"Saki is still out there." Kasumi replied rationally. "If he finds out you're still alive, he'll come back to finish the job. Besides, there's nothing left for either of us here."

Yoshi nodded slowly, seeing Kasumi's point.

"I... suppose you're right," he conceded. "Where should we go?"

"America." Kasumi declared. "He'll never think to look for us there."

Yoshi slightly straightened up at that.

"Yes..." he declared, remembering back to one of his last conversations with his late wife. "Shen always spoke of visiting New York."

"New York City, it is," Kasumi decided. "As it turns out, there's a branch of TCRI there."

Yoshi gave a small smile.

"That is most fortunate." He declared. "We may require their aid getting there undetected by Saki's forces."

"I actually know the CEO of the New York branch a little," Kasumi informed him. "His name's Mortu. He and Kohaku have met a few times, when he came overseas for business."

"Mortu?" Yoshi asked thoughtfully. "What an unusual name."

"Kohaku thought so as well," Kasumi replied. "But he's a nice man. He can help us make arrangements."

"Then perhaps it is time we give it a call," Yoshi said. "The sooner we leave Japan, the better."

Kasumi nodded and went to make the call. She chatted with them for a bit, and eventually went back to Yoshi.

"Mortu agreed to meet with us tomorrow," she said. "He'll make arrangements for the flight, and send a representative to meet us at the airport."

Yoshi nodded.

"Excellent." He told her. "I suppose we should gather what few belongings we have left."

"Yes," Kasumi said. "First thing tomorrow, we'll be off."

 **-X-**

The next morning, they went to a private air strip owned by TCRI, and were met with an older man wearing glasses.

"Hamato Yoshi? Kasumi Lee?" the man asked, his voice containing a prominent British accent.

"Yes," Kasumi replied. "And you are?"

The man smiled.

"I am Professor Jordan Perry." He introduced, offering out his hand. "I work with Mortu in the New York branch. He sent me here to meet you."

Kasumi smiled at that, shaking his hand warmly.

"Excellent." She told him. "We can leave immediately."

They started to board the plane, but Yoshi stopped about halfway up the stairs. He turned around, taking one last look at his native country. Kasumi turned back to him.

"Yoshi?" she asked. "What is it?"

Yoshi sighed.

"I... I know we must leave..." he allowed, looking out at the horizon. "But Japan has been the only home I've ever known."

Kasumi patted his shoulder. "I know it's hard, Yoshi. If you need a minute..."

Yoshi took a deep breath, then tightened his grip on his suitcase.

"No." he told her. "Let's go."

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

The flight went by without incident. They landed on the American air strip and disembarked. Afterwards, Professor Perry hailed a cab, taking them into the city. The cab eventually dropped them off in front of the TCRI building.

"Here we are," said the Professor, getting out and holding the cab door open for them.

Kasumi looked up at the tall building, feeling a sliver of sadness creeping into her heart as she cradled a sleeping Kagome in her arms.

"Kohaku..." she said sorrowfully.

Seeing her sadness, the Professor gently patted her back.

"Mrs. Lee, I know it's hard, and I'm very sorry for your loss," he said. "We'll do our best to help you in these troubled times."

Kasumi wiped her eyes and gave a tearful smile.

"Thank you, Professor." She told him gratefully.

Perry smiled back.

"You're quite welcome." He replied, holding the door open. "Now, shall we?"

He led them inside, and they took an elevator up to an office near the top floor. In the back of the room, seated at a desk was a man wearing dark sunglasses. He had light purple hair and a matching beard, and appeared to be in the middle of writing something down.

"Mr. Mortu." Professor Perry announced. "Kasumi Lee and Hamato Yoshi have arrived."

Mortu looked up and adjusted his glasses.

"Thank you, Jordan." he said. "You are dismissed."

The Professor left, and Kasumi and Yoshi approached Mortu's desk.

"Mr. Mortu, I presume?" Yoshi said.

"Yes," Mortu replied, shaking their hands. "I'm so sorry for both your losses. Kohaku was a good man."

Kasumi looked down, adjusting her grip on Kagome.

"One of the best." She agreed.

Mortu nodded.

"I want to help out both of you during these tough times." He informed them.

"Any help you can offer us will be greatly appreciated," Kasumi replied. "I fear we have little more than the clothes on our backs."

Mortu sat behind his desk, motioning for Kasumi and Yoshi to take a seat.

"Well first, there's the matter of Kohaku's estate." Mortu began. "What do you wish to do with it?"

"I've thought it over, and I wish to start my own company," Kasumi decided. "This is a fresh start for all of us, and I don't want to be reliant on the aid of others for the rest of my life. I want Kagome to grow up happy and well provided for."

Mortu nodded in understanding.

"Very well." Mortu said happily. "I can help you get started, with the building and whatnot. What do you wish to call it?"

Kasumi gave a small smile. "Kohaku Enterprises."

Mortu smiled at that.

"A worthy name." he complimented.

 **-X-**

 **One year later...**

A year passed, and the three refugees settled into New York quite nicely. Mortu had provided them with an apartment, seeing that they were set up with all of their basic needs, everything ranging from groceries to even baby supplies for Kagome. Kasumi soon settled into a routine of working at the office, one that helped her slowly overcome her loss. Unfortunately, Yoshi only began to sink into a depression, not doing much of anything.

Finally, upon seeing Yoshi sulking in a chair as she was about to drop Kagome off at daycare before work, Kasumi decided she'd had enough. She set her daughter down, then forced Yoshi's chair around so he was facing her.

"Yoshi, I'm sorry, but I can't take any more of this," she declared. "I know you're hurting, but it's been a year, and you need to stop sulking. Shen wouldn't want this."

Yoshi just looked at her.

"And what do you propose I do?" he asked.

"You need companionship," Kasumi replied. "Someone or something to occupy your time and thoughts."

"But I'm not ready-" Yoshi began, but Kasumi held up a hand to silence him.

"I'm not talking about finding someone new," she clarified. "Maybe start out small. Like a pet."

"A pet?" Yoshi said, finding his mood lifting somewhat.

"Yes," Kasumi said. "There's a pet store by my office, on the corner of Eastman and Laird (1). We'll go by there later, and we can pick something out for you."

Yoshi shook his head.

"Your company is welcome, but perhaps this is one decision I must make on my own." He told her.

"Alright then," Kasumi said, picking Kagome up once again. "I have to go to the office. I'll see you later."

Yoshi nodded.

"Have a good day, my friend." He told her.

Kasumi nodded and gave him one last smile before going, leaving Yoshi to his thoughts.

"She's right," he said to himself. "I can't go on like this."

He got up, donned a jacket, and made his way out of the apartment.

 **-X-**

It wasn't too difficult for Yoshi to find the pet store. He entered, and saw an older man sitting in front of the cashier. The man looked up and smiled.

"Hello, sir," he called out. "How may I help you?"

"For now, I'm just browsing," Yoshi replied.

The man, most likely the owner of the store, nodded.

"Alright, but if you need anything, let me know." he insisted

"I will." Yoshi promised.

With that, Yoshi looked around, skimming over cages containing such animals as lizards, birds, fish, hamsters, and rabbits. Eventually, he found his attention drawn to a small tank in the corner, containing five baby turtles.

"Hmmm..." Yoshi let out, approached the tank and looking it over.

The owner noticed and came over.

"Ah, yes," he said. "Those five were all recently hatched in the same nest (2). Four males and one female. I'm afraid they're a package deal, though."

He pointed to one in particular, with a small crack in its plastron.

"That one right there bites anyone who tries to separate them." he explained.

"I see," Yoshi said, turning to the owner. "How much for all five?"

"Altogether, they'll cost a hundred bucks (3)." the owner replied.

"I'll take them." Yoshi decided.

With that, Yoshi handed over the money and picked up the bowl.

"Thank you, sir," the owner smiled. "Have a nice day."

"Same to you."

With that, Yoshi walked out with the bowl in hand, smiling down at the five turtles who looked up at him curiously.

"Kasumi was right..." he said to himself. "I feel better already."

As we went, he suddenly bumped into someone hard.

"Oh!" Yoshi said in surprise. "Excuse me, sir. I didn't-"

The man, a rather plain-looking figure in a black business suit, just kept walking past him without a word. Yoshi looked at him suspiciously, getting a feeling the man was up to no good.

Unable to let the matter rest, Yoshi tailed him from the shadows, eventually following him into an alleyway. As he peered down the alley, he was shocked to see the man meeting with another who looked identical to him in every way, even wearing the same clothing.

"Do you have it?" the first man asked, his voice dull.

The other man handed him a canister of glowing green ooze, much to the first one's delight.

"Good," said the first man. "This should be more than enough for now."

As Yoshi leaned in to get a closer look, he accidentally stepped on the tail of a passing rat. It let out a loud squeak, alerting the two men, who saw Yoshi standing in the mouth of the alley.

"Oh, no..." Yoshi cursed.

"You idiot!" the second man shouted. "You were followed!"

"Then we'll have to rectify this problem," said the first man. "Kill him!"

The two ran at Yoshi, producing weapons from their coats. Keeping a firm hold on the turtles' bowl, Yoshi fought back.

Despite the two-on-one advantage, Yoshi managed to hold his own. Eventually, he landed a solid kick to the chest of one of them, knocking him back. Unfortunately, this also launched the canister of ooze out of his hands.

"No! The mutagen!" the man cried.

Before anyone could do anything, the canister hit the ground and shattered, dousing Yoshi and the turtles in its contents. Almost immediately, Yoshi felt a horrible burning agony course through his body. He screamed in pain as he dropped the turtles' bowl, which shattered on impact. The turtles also began crying as well, their cries growing louder as they seemed to grow bigger.

"Damn it!" one of the men shouted. "Retreat! Now!"

The men retreated, and Yoshi collapsed, panting. He looked in a puddle before him-

-and recoiled to see the face of a giant rat staring back at him.

Yoshi gasped and scooted back, feeling his face. He felt his now elongated snout, the different position of his ears, and the pair of buck teeth poking out from the top part of his jaw.

"What..." he said. "What is this?!"

However, he was distracted by a new sound; the sound of small children crying.

He turned, and gasped to see the turtles he had bought. They had also been changed; they were now humanoid and larger, about the size of human babies. One of them had grown a small shock of hair on their head; Yoshi guessed that was the female turtle the owner had mentioned (4). Yoshi looked at the shattered canister, and realization dawned.

"That ooze," he said. "Somehow... it did this."

The five turtles all looked at Yoshi, tears in their eyes. One of them in particular, the one with a cracked plastron, crawled over to him, most likely seeking comfort. After a moment, Yoshi gave a small smile. The little turtle reminded him so much of Miwa. He gently took it in his arms, comforting him.

"Shhh..." he soothed, and slowly, the turtle quieted down.

The others slowly crawled towards him as well, gathering around him. After a minute, Yoshi reached a decision.

"Kasumi..." she said. "I need to get to Kasumi."

She was the only one he could trust right now. With that, he gathered up the turtles, as well as the broken canister, and made his way to a payphone at the end of the alleyway.

* * *

Kasumi was sitting in her office, in the middle of a massive amount of paperwork, when her phone rang. She picked it up, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Kohaku Enterprises," she said. "How may I help you."

" _Kasumi..._ " came a familiar voice on the other end. " _It's me._ "

"Yoshi?" Kasumi said, feeling dread slip into her heart for some reason. "Is everything alright?" She checked the caller ID, seeing the number as "unknown."

"Where are you?" she asked.

" _I'm at a payphone near Eastman and Laird_ ," Yoshi explained. " _I... I need help. Something has happened_."

Kasumi jumped to her feet.

"I'm on my way." she declared.

With that, she slammed the receiver down and ran out to her secretary, a young, mousy-looking woman with brown hair in a ponytail.

"Irma, hold my calls," she said. "There's been an emergency!"

"Yes, ma'am." Irma nodded.

 **-X-**

Kasumi made her way to the payphone where Yoshi called as fast as she could. She looked around, but Yoshi was nowhere to be seen.

"Yoshi?!" she called out. "I'm here! Where are you?"

"Kasumi..."

Kasumi turned in the direction of a darkened alley tucked behind a dumpster. That was where Yoshi's voice had come from.

"Yoshi?" Kasumi approached, seeing a figure move from behind the dumpster.

The figure immediately moved out of her sight.

"Kasumi..." Yoshi said. "You must promise me you will not act rashly. Please..."

Kasumi raised her eyebrow. "Uh... okay. I promise."

"Give me your word, as the last kunoichi of the Hamato Clan." Yoshi pleaded.

Kasumi nodded, getting exasperated.

"Alright, you have my word. Now tell me what's wrong!" she insisted.

Yoshi slowly moved into the light, revealing his new form. Kasumi gasped in shock, and could only stare for a few seconds.

"Y-Yoshi?" she asked, getting a slight nod. "Oh, my God! What happened?!"

Yoshi shushed her, and beckoned her into the alley out of sight.

"I followed a suspicious man into this alley," he explained. "He was trying to collect this."

Yoshi displayed the broken canister.

"It contained a strange ooze." he told her. "It's what turned me into... this. And not just me."

Kasumi heard the sound of babies cooing, raising an eyebrow in confusion. She gasped as Yoshi moved aside, revealing the five baby Turtles that had transformed along with him.

"These were the pets I bought," Yoshi explained. "They were exposed to the ooze as well."

Kasumi looked them over, seeing how cute and innocent they appeared.

"They're..." she whispered. "They're just like Kagome."

The one with hair started crying. After a minute, Kasumi smiled gently and picked her up.

"Shhh..." she said softly, petting the turtle girl's head. "It's okay."

Soon, the turtle stopped crying, and Yoshi gathered up the other four.

"I do not know what to do," Yoshi said, his voice fearful. "I will not leave these Turtle creatures, but there is nowhere we can go."

"Let's get back to the apartment for now." Kasumi suggested. "That way, we can figure out what to do from there. And we should probably go before someone sees you like this."

 **-X-**

She got them all into her car, and they made it back to the apartment. Once inside, the baby Turtles all started crawling around, exploring. Kasumi looked at them in wonder.

"They're just like... any other children." she said aloud.

Yoshi let out a sigh of despair and slumped against the wall, pulling a picture of himself, Miwa, and Tang Shen out of his pocket.

"What terrible deed did I do in a past life, that such a curse has befallen me?" he lamented. "I've lost my family... and now I've become a monster."

Kasumi turned to him, shaking her head.

"No. You're not a monster, Yoshi." She knelt down to his level. "A monster would have left these... children behind. But you, your first instinct was to protect them, bring them somewhere safe. No monster would do that."

Yoshi still looked unsure. Kasumi grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"No matter how you look on the outside," she said, "you are _still_ Hamato Yoshi."

Before Yoshi could say anything, he felt a little hand on his leg, and they both looked down to see one of the Turtles smiling up at him. Kasumi smiled at the sight.

"I think they like you."

After a minute, Yoshi smiled as well and picked up the baby.

"Perhaps..." he remarked, "fate has given me a second chance to be a father."

The baby turtle in his arms threw up his hands happily.

"Seems that way," Kasumi said. "But first, we need to name them."

Yoshi stood up, gently handing the baby over to Kasumi before going into his room and coming out with an art book.

"As a child, I always wanted to be an artist, as you recall," he said. "So it seems appropriate to name them after the masters of my favorite period in art: the Renaissance."

Kasumi nodded at that.

"Well then, what are you going to name them?" she asked.

Yoshi looked down at the Turtle in Kasumi's arms. "That one will be Leonardo."

Kasumi smiled down at the newly christened Leonardo.

"What about the one with the cracked shell?" she wondered.

Yoshi thought for a minute. "Raphael."

They looked to see another male turtle fiddling with the TV remote, examining it curiously.

"That one looks like a curious one," Kasumi said. "What about him?"

"I'll call him Donatello." Yoshi replied.

Kasumi smiled at that. "It's fitting."

They looked to see the fourth male turtle playing with one of Kagome's discarded toys, seemingly enjoying himself.

"What about that one?" Kasumi asked. "He seems playful."

Yoshi thought, then smiled.

"He will be named Michelangelo."

They looked down at the female turtle, who was crawling over to them.

"And that just leaves the girl." Yoshi declared.

"I don't think there were any female Renaissance artists," Kasumi said. "But there were a lot of famous artworks depicting women. Like the Mona Lisa."

"Hmmm..." Yoshi thought for a minute. "How about... Venus. Venus de Milo."

Kasumi smiled. "A perfect name."

"Indeed," Yoshi said, looking down at himself. "Perhaps I could use a new name of my own."

Kasumi tilted her head quizzically. "A new name?"

Yoshi nodded. "Hamato Yoshi's life ended when I transformed. Call me... Splinter."

"Your old codename (5)?" Kasumi asked. "I haven't heard that in years."

Splinter nodded at her. "Yes. It is fitting."

"Agreed," Kasumi replied. "But you'll always be Yoshi to me."

"Very well then." Splinter replied. "But I fear we cannot stay here any longer. Should anyone learn about me or the Turtles..."

"I know, Yoshi," Kasumi said, nodding in understanding. "Just stay here for tonight, and I'll help you find a place tomorrow, away from prying eyes."

Splinter smiled at that. "What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you, Kasumi?"

"You're a good man, and my best friend, Yoshi," Kasumi replied. "And I am not abandoning you when you really need it."

* * *

Author's Note:

(1): Only true TMNT fans will get that reference.

(2): My plan all along; the Turtles are all specifically blood related.

(3): From what I looked up, pet turtles are usually twenty bucks a pop.

(4): The decision to give Venus hair when the others don't have it was planned from the beginning; my own flavor, and so people can tell she's the girl of the group.

(5): Going on from the 2012 show. Yoshi had gone by the name Splinter for some time before he mutated, and Shredder specifically called him that before he found out Yoshi had mutated.

Yep. I decided to add in Venus de Milo from _Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation_ here. And this is my version of her; specifically raised alongside the Turtles, no shinobi magic or any of that jazz.

Next chapter: an adaptation of the 2012 episode Lone Rat and Cubs. Splinter and Kasumi struggle to find a place for him and the Turtles to hide out, and are menaced by the mysterious figures who were dealing with the mutagen along the way.

As for the voice cast, Professor Perry is voiced by the same guy who played him in _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze_ : David Warner. And Mortu is voiced by Dan Green, his VA in the 2003 show.

A big thank you to Author of the Insane for RP'ing this with me, and proofreading again.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	3. Lone Rat and Cubs

**Chapter 2: Lone Rat and Cubs**

* * *

A few hours later, Kasumi went to pick up Kagome from daycare, leaving Splinter alone with the Turtles. He looked over them, watching as they played with Kagome's toys, generally acting like normal children. Splinter watched over them, a small smile on his face as he gently ran his hand over Michelangelo's head.

Soon, Kasumi returned with Kagome in her arms. The little girl was immediately fascinated with the five new babies crawling around. After a minute, Kasumi set her down, and she crawled over to Raphael.

Raphael noticed her and turned his attention from the toys, facing her. Kagome patted his face gently, as if trying to figure out whether or not he was real. He didn't seem to appreciate the gesture, pushing her off of him. She gave a childish grumble, then pushed him back in retaliation. With her aggressor now successfully defeated, Kagome turned to her mother, a questioning look on her face as she pointed to Raphael, who was slowly sitting back up.

"Kagome, these are your new friends." Kasumi explained with a smile. "Yoshi's new children."

"Yoshi?" Kagome asked in childish curiosity.

She looked around, trying to find Yoshi. However, her eyes then settled on Splinter, who was sitting off to the side. He watched her cautiously, as if fearing her reaction to his presence. She let out a soft gasp and crawled over to him, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Hello..." Splinter said uncertainly.

Kagome patted his leg, running her fingers through his fur. He remained perfectly still, afraid that moving might scare her off. Luckily for him, his fears were unfounded. The little girl was soon giggling, holding up her hands as if asking to be picked up. After a minute, Splinter smiled and did just that. She cheered upon being lifted, patting his rat-like nose.

"Yoshi funny!" she declared, grinning happily.

Kasumi smiled at her daughter's interactions, and the visible relief on Splinter's face.

"Seems even a child as young as Kagome can still see the man within the rat." she remarked.

"It seems that way." Splinter nodded.

With that, he set Kagome down so she could play with the turtles. Kasumi sat down next to him, letting her hair down.

"Okay," Kasumi said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's get down to business."

She pulled out a map of the city, spreading it out on the table before them.

"We need to find a place for you and the turtles to stay," Kasumi declared. "Away from prying eyes, but where I can still find you and help you out when need be."

Splinter nodded, then pointed to a part of the map on the right.

"There are many abandoned warehouses on the east end." he recalled. "Perhaps that would be a good place to begin our search."

"Agreed." said Kasumi, giving a stretch. "First thing tomorrow, we'll start looking."

* * *

 **The next day...**

Splinter and Kasumi headed out at first light to begin their search. Both were dressed in coats and hoods, taking on the appearance of street people to avoid garnering attention. Splinter was pushing an old shopping cart lined with cardboard to hide the contents. Inside, the five turtles and Kagome all played with a few small toys Kasumi had packed. As they went along, Splinter saw two men approaching them. He gasped, recognizing them as the two men he fought with in the alley the previous night.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed Kasumi's arm and dragged her as well as the cart into an alleyway. She yelped in surprise, only to have Splinter cover her mouth, shushing her.

"Keep quiet." he warned her.

She nodded silently, then he slowly removed his hand. She peaked out of the alley, seeing the two men approaching. She pulled back, sensing something off about the pair.

"Yoshi, who are those people?" she asked.

"The men I fought with over the ooze," Splinter replied. "Now shush."

Kasumi fell silent as the men approached the alleyway, looking around. As they got close, the two ninja listened in on their conversation.

"Do you have any idea where we should start looking for these mutations?" one of those men asked.

"Not at all," replied the other one. "What interest does Ch'rell have in these things, anyway?"

"Do you really wanna question him?" the first man asked.

The second one gulped nervously.

"N-no." he stammered.

"I didn't think so," said the first man. "It doesn't look like there are any around here. Let's move out."

They walked off. Once they were sure it was safe, Kasumi turned to Splinter.

"Yoshi, they're looking for you." she said nervously. "You and the turtles."

"Damn it..." Splinter swore under his breath. "Then we better stay off their radar."

Right out of the blue, Michelangelo started crying from inside the cart. Splinter went wide eyed, opening the lid as he tried to shush him. Unfortunately, the sound of the turtle's cries drew the attention of the two men.

"Did you hear that?" one asked.

"We better check it out, just in case," said the other.

Kasumi looked out the alley to see the men doubling back.

"Yoshi, they're coming." she said urgently. "We need to run!"

They did so, taking off down the alley. Unfortunately, they round a sharp corner only to run into another group of the same men.

"Damn!" Kasumi swore.

"It's the mutant!" one of the men shouted.

"Wait, he's not alone," said another one.

"Just take her too." A third one declared as he shrugged. "I'm sure Ch'rell can find a use for her."

Kasumi scowled at that, sliding into a defensive stance.

"I don't know who you are, but we're not going anywhere with you!" she snapped.

They prepared to fight, and the men all drew futuristic looking guns. After a moment of surprise, the two ninjas charged. Splinter went towards one, dodging laser blasts as he moved. Once he was close enough, he jumped into the air and landed a solid kick to the man's face. The force of the attack sent him flying through the air.

The man landed hard, and Splinter and Kasumi both winced at the sound of metal on stone reverberating through the street. After a minute, the man got up, and Kasumi and Splinter gasped in shock at the sight of him. Splinter's kick had torn off a portion of the man's face, but rather than blood or exposed muscles, what was beneath his skin was metal and circuitry.

"What?" Kasumi exclaimed. "It... it's a machine?!"

The man with the torn face moved in on them, not even bothering to hide the fact that it wasn't human, and the others moved in as well. Their speed was greatly increased, as was their strength, as was proven when a punch that narrowly missed Kasumi clipped the brick wall behind her hard enough to crack it.

Thinking quickly, Splinter ran over to the cart and threw off the lid to the cardboard. A few weapons were tucked inside alongside the babies. Michelangelo even appeared to be using one end of a pair of nunchaku as a pacifier.

Forcing himself to ignore the cuteness of that sight, Splinter grabbed two weapons in particular: a green, crystallized cane passed down through his family through generations (1), and Kasumi's wakizashi.

"Kasumi!" he shouted, throwing her the sword, which she skillfully caught and drew.

The two charged at the men, Kasumi's sword slicing through their metallic limbs and Splinter's cane leaving several dents. While they were distracted by the fight, one of the men approached the cart, and saw the children inside. Kagome threw her toy at the man, hitting him in the face in a panic.

"MAMA!" she screamed.

Kasumi froze up at the sound of Kagome's cry, and turned to see one of the men approaching the cart menacingly. At that moment, she saw red at the very idea of these things laying a finger on her child.

" _GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BABY!_ " she screamed.

She ran at the man, who barely had time to turn around before Kasumi's sword pierced clean through his chest. He fell over as Kasumi looked over the babies, sighing in relief to see them unhurt.

"Yoshi, we can't stay here!" she cried. "We can't fight and watch over the babies at the same time!"

Splinter nodded. "Grab the basket!"

Kasumi did so, and they took off running the minute they saw an opening. The remaining men gave chase, but the two managed to elude them in the maze of warehouses on the east end.

They ducked into one, trying to catch their breath.

"I... I can't believe it," Kasumi said. "Those people... they weren't human."

"No, they were not," Splinter said. "And I fear what could become of us should they find us."

The children all moved about the cart, seemingly restless. Splinter lifted up the lid, relieved that none of them were hurt.

"Whatever those beings are," he said, "if they mean to do harm to these children, I will _not_ allow it."

Kasumi nodded with determination.

"Neither will I." she agreed.

Splinter peered through a crack in the wall, seeing that the men were continuing their search. "It appears we will have to stay here for the time being."

"Looks like it," Kasumi agreed, slumping against the wall. "Stay low, stay quiet... stay alive."

Splinter slid the lid back into place, then sat down, assuming a meditative position. Kasumi sat down to do the same, only to open her eyes again at the sound of babies cooing. The turtles and Kagome had slipped out of the cart, and were now crawling all over Splinter. The rat man sighed, a deadpan expression on his face.

"It appears that meditation is out of the question for now," Splinter said flatly.

Kasumi giggled.

"Looks like it." she remarked. "One of the drawbacks of parenthood, I suppose."

 **-X-**

Some time later, Splinter and Kasumi were practicing ninjutsu, something that they often did when they had free time. While in the midst of their katas, Kasumi turned to see the babies mimicking their every move. She couldn't help but chuckle, tugging on Splinter's sleeve.

"Yoshi." she said smiling. "Look at this."

Splinter turned to see them, a small smile on his face.

"So, you little ones wish to learn ninjutsu?" he asked, bending down so he was at their level.

"It seems that way," Kasumi said, crouching down as well.

Splinter looked at the eager faces of the six kids, his thoughts drifting to happier times. He thought about his childhood, playing along with Kasumi, Seiko, and even Saki. As his thoughts slowly returned to the present, and idea came to him.

"Perhaps there is still hope for our clan," he mused. "These children, _our_ children... the teachings of my family can live on in them."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kasumi replied. "The Hamato Clan won't die with us. I won't let it."

"Neither will I," said Splinter.

No sooner had he said that then the wall of the warehouse exploded. They recoiled, and saw the men from before approaching them in much greater numbers from before.

"It's them!" Kasumi shouted. "Grab the kids and run!"

Splinter gathered all six kids and dumped them into the cart. The second he closed the cardboard lid, they all took off running, the men in hot pursuit.

"Damn it, how do they keep finding us?!" Kasumi demanded.

"I do not know!" Splinter said. "But if we don't find out soon, I fear no where in this city will be safe!"

As they ran, Kasumi saw a godsend; the subway system.

"Yoshi, the subway!" she shouted. "Down there!"

They ran down into the subway tunnels.

"Quick, disappear!" Splinter exclaimed.

In an instant, the two ninjas hid in the shadows as the men descended the steps. The hoard began looking around, visibly frustrated.

"Where'd they go?" asked one man.

A second man checked a radar-like device, shaking it in annoyance.

"I don't know." he answered. "They're not showing up on the scanner."

"You idiots!" said a third man. "Our tech is useless underground."

Kasumi brightened at that.

"Yoshi, did you hear that?" she asked excitedly.

"Hai," Splinter said. "It appears we've found our advantage."

The second man sighed in resignation.

"Fan out." he ordered. "We'll do this the old fashioned way."

They did so, and Splinter and Kasumi slipped into ninja mode, lurking in the shadows, striking, and picking the men off one by one.

Once the last was picked off, Splinter grabbed the cart.

"Come." he insisted. "More are sure to follow."

As they went, Kasumi smiled slightly.

"They said their scanners or whatnot don't work underground." she recalled. "I think we've found the perfect hiding spot for you."

Splinter nodded in agreement.

"All we need now is a sanctum." Splinter agreed.

They began looking around. Unfortunately, as Splinter predicted, more of the men began practically pouring into the subway.

"Blast it!" Splinter shouted. "Kasumi, move!"

The two retreated from the subway into the sewers, going through several maze-like tunnels before emptying out into the drainage junction.

"Yoshi, what do we do now?" Kasumi asked.

Splinter looked around at the junction, as the men slowly surrounded them. He looked at Kasumi, then the children in the basket, and his face took on a look of determination.

"We can't run away any longer." he observed. "It's time to fight!"

With that, he drew a katana from the basket, pulling it from its sheath as Kasumi drew her sword.

"You want these mutants?!" Splinter challenged. "Come and get them!"

With that, the two clashed with the men, avoiding their attacks and slicing them apart. The men fell in droves, but kept coming. Eventually, things reached a head when one of the fallen men slammed into the cart containing the Turtles and Kagome, sending them rolling down and into a flooded, subterranean chamber.

"NO!" Kasumi screamed.

Without hesitation, she dove into the water.

"The children!" Splinter shouted as he dove in as well.

The men watched them go, and one simply shrugged.

"Well, with the running water, they'll be swept away," he mused. "They'll be good as dead."

"Good riddance," another man scoffed. "They were more trouble than they were worth."

 **-X-**

Splinter and Kasumi swam down to the bottom of the chamber. Much to their horror, the cart had flipped, trapping the Turtles and Kagome underneath it.

Kasumi frantically swam down and made efforts to free the babies. Splinter joined her. Together, they managed to flip the cart off the children, grabbing all six of them before they were swept up in the water current and pulled away. As they were tossed along by the current, the two passed out.

* * *

 **Some time later...**

Splinter slowly regained consciousness, sitting up and coughing up some water. He took several deep breaths as he looked around, seeing he was in a remote part of the urban metro system. He spotted the turtles and Kagome crawling around this abandoned station, slightly wet, but very much alive. He finally laid eyes on Kasumi laying next to him, still unconscious.

Sighing in relief, Splinter turned to Kasumi and gently shook her. Kasumi slowly came to, and looked around, dazed, before gasping.

"Yoshi, the babies!" she said. "Are they... did we..."

"They're okay," Splinter said. "They're alive."

He gestured to the six children, much to Kasumi's relief. She quickly scooped up Kagome, holding her tightly.

"Thank God..." she whispered, before looking around. "Where are we?"

"I believe... a long-abandoned subway station." Splinter replied.

The Turtles were all crawling around, laughing and clapping. Kagome cheered happily as well from her mother's arms, and Kasumi smiled.

"Yoshi," she said. "I do believe we've found our sanctum."

Splinter smiled.

"It appears so." he agreed.

Kasumi stood up, examining the space.

"It'll take some time to clean it up and get everything set up, but I'm certain you can make this place a home for the turtles." she declared.

"No." Splinter corrected. "For my children."

He turned back to Kasumi and smiled. Kasumi smiled back at him and nodded. While it hadn't been exactly what she had in mind, it seemed that going to the pet store to buy a companion was just what he needed after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Decided to give an explanation on Splinter's cane from the 2012 show, since they never really did that.

Three chapters in three days. I'm on a roll!

Once again, thank you, Author of the Insane, for proofreading everything.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	4. A New Friend

**Chapter 3: A New Friend**

* * *

 **Ten years later...**

A large, inhumanly shaped figure ran through the streets of New York, desperate to get back to his friend. He'd been gone far too long, a small bag of stolen food in his hand the only fruit of his venture. He only prayed that she was still where he left her, still alive.

He eventually made it to an old warehouse, where the two had been hiding out for quite awhile now. He shifted the heavy door aside, slipping through the opening and entering the main part of the warehouse. As he looked down at an old mattress that dominated the space, he gasped at the sight of his friend laid out upon it.

His friend was a young girl, who couldn't be any older than ten years. Her hair was ratty and tangled, gathered in unwashed, greasy clumps that nearly reached her feet. Her body was emaciated almost to the bone, her muscles nonexistent. All across her body, even under a flimsy, oversized shirt that served as her only clothes, she had multiple wounds that were clearly infected.

The girl looked up at the figure through glassy eyes, reaching out to him weakly. Her skeletal hand shook with even that small effort, her breath ragged from pain, hunger, and God knew what else. The figure gently took her hand, looking at her in sorrow before turning away in grief.

"This can't go on..." he realized, his voice deep and gravelly.

With no other choice, he gathered up his weak friend as carefully as he could. Adjusting her in his grip, he exited the building, hoping he would be able to find someone who could save her and protect her. The girl shivered in his grip, weakly clinging to him. He looked down at her sympathetically, running a claw over her cheek as if wiping away unseen tears.

"Please," he begged. "Hang in there."

 **-X-**

Not too far away, Splinter and Kasumi met up in a secluded location, an eleven year old Kagome standing by her mother's side. She had a small backpack on her back, stuffed with some spare clothes, an old stuffed turtle, and her toothbrush. Kasumi gave Splinter a hug, her entire frame sagging in relief at the sight of the giant rat.

"Thanks for agreeing to a sleepover on such short notice," Kasumi told him gratefully as they pulled away from the hug.

Splinter smiled as his friend before waving his hand in a dismissive fashion.

"It is no trouble, Kasumi." he assured her. "My children enjoy Kagome's company, and I am certain the feeling is mutual."

Kasumi nodded in agreement.

"I know it's going to be difficult, watching all six of them, but if I don't get this paperwork done before tax season…" she let out a small snort before continuing. "Well, I'll probably be living in the sewers with you."

"Oh, come on, Mom," Kagome chimed in. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Living in the sewers with Master Splinter and the turtles could be fun. I mean, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because sweetie," Kasumi began, "We're the ones who make sure Yoshi and the Turtles have food down there. If I lose this job, they'll starve."

"...Oh." said Kagome, looking down a bit.

Splinter smiled, running a gentle claw through Kagome's hair.

"Do not worry, Kasumi." he said, giving her a small 'get-going' motion with his hand. "Go and do what needs to be done. I will bring Kagome the rest of the way."

Kasumi nodded gratefully.

"Okay Yoshi." she relented. "Call me if you need anything."

Splinter nodded at her, and Kasumi knelt down to Kagome's level and kissed her on the forehead.

"Be good for Yoshi." she said sternly.

"Yes, Mom!" Kagome replied happily.

With that, Kasumi turned and climbed into her car, driving off to work. Once she disappeared down the street, Kagome grabbed Splinter's hand.

"C'mon, Splinter!" she said. "The turtles are waiting!"

She began excitedly tugging him down the sidewalk, Splinter laughing slightly at her enthusiasm.

 **-X-**

The large figure ceased its search for a short moment, leaning against a dumpster to try and catch his breath. His looked down at his friend, who had lost consciousness in his arms not long into their journey. He ran his fingers through her sweaty hair, realizing just how warm she felt. He placed the back of his hand against her forehead, letting out a low growl at the heat practically radiating off of her.

"A fever..." he cursed. "Damn it. I can't take care of her like this. She needs help..."

"Splinter!" came a young girl's voice. "Hurry up!"

Hearing the voice, the figure hid behind the dumpster as quickly as he could. Once he was properly covered, he peeked around the edge to see a young girl coming up the street, eagerly dragging a rat mutant by the hand. The figure's eyes widened at the sight of the rat, examining him with interest.

 _A mutant..._ the figure thought. _And not one of_ his.

"Slow down, Kagome," Splinter insisted, a bit short of breath. "The turtles aren't going anywhere."

Kagome giggled at that, slowing down somewhat.

"Splinter, with five kids, you know they're gonna wander around." she informed him. "Didn't Raph tell you about the albino crocodile he and Leo ran into that one time (1)?"

Splinter nodded, and sighed.

"Kids will be kids, I suppose." He lamented.

Hearing the rat mention kids, the figure reached a decision. He sadly looked down at his friend as both Kagome and Splinter entered the alley.

"I'm sorry." the figure whispered quietly.

With one last gentle caress across her face, he gently set her down, leaning her against the wall. He then ducked out of the alley, knocking hard on the side of the dumpster with his tail as he did. The sound caught both Kagome and Splinter's attention.

"What was that?" Kagome asked nervously.

"I do not know," Splinter replied, pushing Kagome behind him on instinct.

The two went to check it out, closing in on the dumpster. Kagome reached it first, covering her mouth as she screamed in horror.

"Splinter!" she cried out. "Come quick!"

Splinter practically materialized by her side, gasping in shock at the sight of the young girl. He estimated that she was around Kagome's age. Her sandy blonde hair was ratty and matted, her form was nothing but skin and bones, and she was covered in multiple wounds.

"W-what happened to her?" Kagome asked nervously, trembling somewhat. "I-is she dead?"

Splinter went over to the unconscious girl and felt her neck for a pulse. He let out a small sigh as he felt a weak yet steady heartbeat. However, he soon realized the temperature of her burning flesh.

"She's alive." Splinter said grimly. "And burning up."

"What do we do?" Kagome asked. "Should we call an ambulance?"

"There is no time," Splinter gathered the girl up in his arms. "We'll take her back to the lair."

Kagome nodded, then ran over to a manhole cover and opened it up.

"C'mon! We gotta hurry!" she exclaimed.

The two disappeared into the sewer, Kagome making sure to close the manhole as she went. As the lid rattled back into place, the figure watched from the shadows. Slowly and reluctantly, he turned away.

"Good luck, Oracle," he whispered as he retreated from the alley. "May we meet again someday..."

 **-X-**

It had taken some time and effort, but using her resources and wealth, Kasumi had helped them turn the old subway station into a comfortable home. She was responsible for providing them with such things as heat, electricity, food, and entertainment.

The Turtles, now about ten years old, had changed quite a bit as well. All five wore different colored masks around their eyes to help differentiate them. Leonardo, or Leo, wore a blue one. Raphael, or Raph, wore a red one. Michelangelo, or Mikey, wore an orange one. Donatello, or Donnie, wore a purple one. Finally Venus, or Vee, wore a yellow one.

At the moment, the five turtles were milling about their underground home, participating in various activities. Raph was in the middle of playing a video game, with Mikey sitting next to him while whining childishly.

"C'mon, Raph!" Mikey whined. "You've been playing it for an hour! It's my turn!"

Raph scoffed, continuing on with the game.

"When you see a monkey come outta my butt, then it'll be your turn." Raph retorted.

"Oh, let him play, Raph," Vee said, not even looking up from the book she was reading. "It's not like you're any good at the game anyway."

"Zip it!" Raph snapped.

Leo turned to them from where he was doing katas, glaring at Raph.

"Raph, it's Mikey's turn to play," he said sternly. "So let him play."

Raph let out an exasperated sigh, reluctantly forking over the controller.

"Fine." He grumbled as Mikey laid claim to the controller. "You always get what you want, don't ya, Mikey?"

Mikey smirked.

"I am the cute one, after all." he reminded his red-banded brother.

Donnie looked up from the small gadget he was currently fiddling with.

"You're also the smallest out of us, which is why Leo feels the irresistible urge to protect you," he explained.. "The same reason Raph has the insatiable urge to bully you."

"Nerrrrrd!" Vee said playfully, her eyes still remaining on her book.

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Okay, seriously." he let out. "Do I have to separate you guys until Sensei gets back?"

Vee shrugged, grabbing her bookmark before slamming her book shut.

"Whatever." she told him, standing up. "I was headed back to my room anyway. Need to clean up a bit for the sleepover tonight."

Just as she turned to do so, Kagome suddenly ran into the sanctum. Her face was plastered with a fearful expression.

"Guys!" she said frantically.

Raph was immediately on his feet, running towards Kagome.

"Kagome?!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders, checking to make sure she was physically unharmed. "Are you okay? What's wrong?!"

Kagome was spared the effort of answering when Splinter came in, clutching an unconscious girl around their age to his chest. The turtles all gasped at her condition, converging on their father.

"Sensei!" Leo exclaimed.

"We found that girl like this on our way here," Kagome explained.

Everyone stared at the girl, a multitude of questions practically spewing from their mouths at a rapid-fire pace. They all boiled down to a single question: Was she going to be okay?

"Sensei, shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" Donnie questioned.

"I fear by the time we get there, it will be too late," Splinter said. "Besides, I cannot exactly walk around in public, and an ambulance would take even longer."

"True," said Leo.

"Now," Splinter began, taking command of the situation. "All of you, go fetch the spare mattress. Set it up in the living room. Quickly!"

The turtles and Kagome all went to do so, dragging the mattress out into the center of the room. Splinter set the girl down on the mattress, being as gentle as he could with her.

"Who would do this?" Vee asked in horror.

"That doesn't matter right now," Donnie said urgently. "How can we help, Sensei?"

Splinter took charge once again.

"Leonardo, fetch the first aid kit." he commanded. "Donatello, get some warm water and towels. And Raphael, fetch my spare robe."

They all dashed off to do so, leaving Splinter and Kagome alone with the girl. She looked closely at some of the girl's wounds, getting sick once she noticed something about some of her injuries.

"Splinter..." Kagome said softly, covering her mouth as if trying to prevent herself from throwing up. "Look at her wrists."

Splinter did so, and felt bile gather in his throat. The girl's wrists were badly inflamed, covered in bruises and places where the skin had been worn away, with similar wounds on her ankles. It was clear the girl had been bound to something and had struggled fiercely.

"My God..." he said, unable to manage anything more.

Kagome began to tear up as they looked her over.

"What kind of monster would do this to someone, let alone a kid?!" Kagome asked. "This is sick!"

Leo soon came back with the first aid kid, as well as a bottle of disinfectant. He handed both to Splinter, who took them quickly. At the same time, Raph came back with the spare robe, setting down beside the mattress.

"Raphael, take your sai and cut that shirt off of her." Splinter ordered. "Gently, now."

Raph did so, slicing through the flimsy cloth like it was nothing. This revealed a massive array of scars, bruises, and gashes covering the girl's body, as well as her skeletal figure. All they could do was gape in horror. Donnie came back in with the hot water and towels, and the minute he saw the girl's ravaged body, he almost dropped them in shock.

"By Darwin's beard..." he said.

Vee turned to Splinter. "Sensei... is she going to be okay?"

Splinter sighed. "I do not know."

Mikey turned to him, his eye brimming with tears.

"She's gotta be okay!" he pleaded. "You gotta help her, Sensei! You gotta!"

Splinter sighed. "I will do my best, Michelangelo."

With that, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

 **-X-**

It took a good thirty minutes just to clean the girl up, dirt and dried blood caked onto her skin. Most of her hair was brittle and damaged, forcing Splinter to cut it off. By the time he finished, her hair was about shoulder length.

Once he finished cleaning her up, he began tending to her wounds. This proved to be an incredibly arduous task, taking up a good two hours. Several gashes required stitches, and even more had to be doused with disinfectant. Finally, the bandages were applied, practically mummifying the unfortunate child.

Once she was fully tended to, Vee and Kagome helped Splinter wrap his spare robe around her skinny form. It was incredibly big on her, and the sash was wound around her waist a good three times before it was tied off.

The two girls laid her down on the mattress, Splinter grabbing a small blanket and draping it over the girl. The children looked down at her, Leo looking up at his father with a worried expression.

"What now Sensei?" he asked.

"All we can do is wait," Splinter replied.

"Splinter..." said Kagome, "Should we call Mom?"

Splinter thought it over, then nodded.

"Perhaps it would be for the best." he told her. "Should the worst come to pass, she can take this poor girl to a hospital."

* * *

At the office, Kasumi was just getting finished with the paperwork. She put one last signature down where it was needed, then sighed.

"Finally..." she said tiredly, rubbing the sides of her forehead. "All finished."

Before she could do anything else, her phone rang. Seeing the name "Hamato Yoshi" on the caller ID, she picked it up.

"Yoshi?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

" _Kasumi, please come down here as soon as you can_ ," Splinter said, his voice sounding urgent. " _Something has happened._ "

"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked, already prepared to go.

"It will be easier to show you than to tell you." Splinter replied. "And please bring some soup with you when you come. I have a feeling I might require it."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow in confusion, then nodded. "Alright, I just got done with the paperwork. I'm on my way."

With that, she hung up the phone and exited the building.

 **-X-**

Kasumi hurried to the Turtles' lair, carrying a bag containing several cans of soup.

"Yoshi, I'm here," she said. "Now what's going on?"

"This," Splinter said simply.

Kasumi went in, and gasped at the sight of the mystery girl, still unconscious on the mattress. The bag of soup fell from her hands, and she lunged forward, falling to her knees by the girl's mattress.

"Who is she?!" Kasumi asked. "And what the hell happened to her?!"

"I don't know, Mom," Kagome replied. "Splinter and I found her on our way to the lair."

"Sensei thinks someone was holding her prisoner." Raph said.

Kasumi examined the girl, lifting the blanket slightly to reveal the bandages on her wrists and ankles. Kasumi dropped the blanket, feeling rage build up in her heart.

"She's... just a child," she let out, her teeth clenched hard. "What kind of monster would do such a thing?!"

"Maybe we can ask her," Donnie said, backing away slightly. "She's coming to."

Sure enough, the girl let out a soft moan, starting to shift around. Kasumi immediately turned to Splinter.

"Yoshi," she whispered, "you and the turtles might want to stay out of sight for now."

Splinter nodded, then he and the turtles disappeared from sight, leaving only Kasumi and Kagome by the mattress. The girl slowly opened her eyes, revealing a pair of stormy gray irises. She let out a small whimper, trying to sit up.

"No, please stay put," Kasumi said, reaching towards her on instinct. "You shouldn't move yet."

The girl gasped and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Kasumi's voice. She scrambled back, whimpering loudly and holding up her arms in a clearly defensive gesture.

"Wait, don't be afraid!" Kagome exclaimed, holding up her hands as well. "We're not gonna hurt you!"

The girl screamed in fear, shoving her hands forward. When she did so, both Kasumi and Kagome were suddenly besieged with a swarm of mental red images. Their heads began to feel like they were being split it two while simultaneously set on fire. Noise flooded their ears, a mixture of whirring machines, maniacal laughter, and a child screaming.

"W-what's going on?!" Kagome shouted in fear, clutching her head in a futile attempt to stave off the mental assault.

It was like watching a horror movie on fast forward, with all of the terror being forced on them. They soon realized that the girl was doing it, no doubt as some sort of desperate self-defense maneuver.

"P-please..." Kasumi managed through the mental assault, "We're not... your... enemies!"

The girl slowly cracked open an eye, looking at the two through her outstretched fingers. After a brief moment, the wave of mental images slowly subsided. Kasumi took several deep breaths, calming herself down and allowing the pain to subside. She wiped her eyes as she looked over at her daughter.

"Mom..." Kagome asked, still shaken as tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably. "Did she do that?"

The girl watched them both, keeping her shaking hands up just in case. Kasumi stayed where she was, unsure how she could get the skittish child to trust her.

"Little one, we're not going to hurt you." she promised softly. "My name is Kasumi. Kasumi Lee. And you have my word that you are safe."

The girl didn't seem convinced, but didn't try to attack them again. Kasumi placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"This is my daughter, Kagome." she introduced. "What's your name?"

The girl looked between the two, then slowly turned around, pulling her hair to the side to reveal a barcode tattoo on the back of her neck. Written under the barcode was one word: Oracle.

"Oracle?" Kagome said, confused.

The girl dropped her hair, giving a single nod as she turned back around. Kasumi began trembling with rage at the realization that came with the sight of that barcode. This girl was nothing more than an object to her captors. Nothing but a toy.

Seeing the flash of anger in Kasumi's eyes, the girl flinched, tears in her eyes as she tried to get to her feet. She almost immediately fell over, having no strength to call her own. It took a phenomenal effort on her part, but Kasumi managed to calm herself down again, realizing that losing herself would not help the situation in the slightest.

"You poor child..." she said sympathetically. "What did those bastards do to you?"

The girl just curled up slightly, the red images returning to Kasumi and Kagome's mind. This time, there was no pain behind them, and they played at a much slower rate. It was almost as if she was trying to answer their question.

"Oh, my God, Mom." Kagome realized in horror. "She was some kinda lab rat."

The girl perked up slightly, and then a new image appeared in their minds; one of Splinter and the five turtles. It showed them in their various hiding places, and the images seemed to have an air of desperation to them. Apparently, she had sensed their presence and was desperate for their company.

"Mom, she knows about Splinter and the Turtles," Kagome said. "She's... not scared of them?"

"It seems that way," Kasumi said.

"Does that mean we can come out now?" came Vee's voice.

The girl nodded quickly, looking desperately in the direction Vee's voice had come from. Very slowly, the mutants all emerged from their hiding place. Once the girl looked at them all, she immediately tried crawling toward them. Once again, her limbs gave out on her and she fell flat on her stomach. Mikey raised an eyebrow at that, turning to Donnie.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"From the looks of it, she's never engaged in any physical activity," Donnie said. "Her muscles have atrophied."

The girl looked up at Splinter and the Turtles, tears in her eyes.

"Guys," Leo said, "I... I think she wants us to come to her."

The girl nodded once, holding up her arms as if asking to be picked up. Splinter and the turtles came over, the former gently picking the girl up. She leaned into him, sobbing quietly while weakly gripping his robe. Splinter gently held her, petting her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"This poor child has been denied even the smallest of comforts," Splinter said sadly. "I do not know how much she has suffered... but no more."

Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why isn't she scared of you, though?" She wondered. "And why was she afraid of me and Mom?"

"I'm more curious about her freaky mental powers." Raph said.

Kagome shrugged.

"All we managed to get out of her is that, apparently, her name is Oracle." she answered.

Leo scowled.

"That is not a name." he let out bitterly.

The girl flinched slightly at his tone. Leo went wide eyes, shaking his hands in an attempt to calm her.

"No, no!" Leo quickly amended. "That's not what I meant! I meant you need a real name."

Splinter and Kasumi thought it over for a while.

"Hmmm..." Kasumi said. "What about Hisako?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Hisako?" she repeated.

"It's Japanese for 'enduring child'." Kasumi explained. "This little one has been through so much hardships, but she's still here. Still clinging to life."

"A fitting name." Splinter said.

The newly-christened Hisako looked at them all, then gave a small nod, a gesture of acceptance.

"Hisako it is, then," Leo said.

"So, does that mean she's gonna stay with us, Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Yes." Splinter nodded. "For now."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A reference to Tales of Leo, an episode of the 2003 show.

Well, another one bites the dust.

Next chapter will center around character development for Hisako.

Also, Hisako is the property of Author of the Insane, used with her permission.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Kagome - Kate Higgins (Sakura Haruno from Naruto, C.C. from Code Geass, Lissa from Fire Emblem Awakening)

* Vee - Lauren Landa (Kasumi from _Dead or Alive_ , Leia Rolando from _Tales of Xillia_ , Annie Leonhart from _Attack on Titan_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	5. Broken Things

**Chapter 4: Broken Things**

* * *

 _ **WARNING!**_

This chapter contains some sensitive subject matter. Viewer discretion is advised.

You have been warned.

* * *

Kagome took one of the soup cans Kasumi brought and began heating it up in the microwave. She glanced back at Hisako, who was sing on the mattress in the living room. She kept looking around with curiosity and nervousness.

Kasumi looked her over, then shook her head sympathetically.

"Poor child." she muttered softly. "I can't imagine what she's been through."

Hisako rubbed her arms nervously, looking at the bandages on them.

"I treated your wounds as best as I could," came the voice of Splinter.

Hisako turned to him with a start, not having heard him approach. He held up his hands in a pacifying gesture, trying to calm the frightened child.

"Forgive me," Splinter said. "I did not mean to startle you."

Hisako made a visible effort to calm down, giving a small nod. Splinter raised an eyebrow in confusion. Aside from the occasional gasp, whimper, or scream, Hisako had not spoken a word.

"Can you…?" he began. "Can you speak?"

Hisako shook her head slowly, pulling her legs forward and hugging them. She made a X-sign across her throat with one finger.

"She can't talk?" Kagome asked.

"I don't believe that she is incapable of speech." Splinter said. "I believe she was never taught how."

Hisako nodded, affirming Splinter's statement.

"Those rats..." Raph growled before realizing what he had said. "No offense, Sensei."

Splinter shrugged.

"None taken." he assured him.

Kagome pulled the soup out of the microwave, and went over to Hisako.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

She got a nod from Hisako, as well as a very audible stomach growl.

"I thought so," Kasumi said. "Careful, it's hot."

She slowly spoon-fed the girl. Hisako accepted it, sighing with relief at the hot liquid. It was clear to all of them that this was the first meal she had in a while. Soon, the bowl was empty, and Hisako lay back on the bed, patting her stomach in what appeared to be a content manner.

"How was it?" Kasumi asked.

Hisako just nodded, the only way she knew how to say something positive.

Kasumi smiled. "Good to hear."

"Y'know," said Donnie, "along with some obvious physical therapy, we can probably add speech therapy to the list of things she needs."

"Yeah," added Mikey. "Everyone should be able to talk."

As the turtles and company all discussed what to do with their latest guest, Hisako watched them all. Her eyes narrowed in nervous suspicion as she eyed them all individually. She almost appeared to be sizing them up, trying to figure out their motives for treating her the way they did. She was almost afraid to try anything, the threat of the other shoe dropping keeping her cooperative for now.

Leo happened to glance over in her direction, and he immediately noticed her obvious discomfort. He approached her, crouching down so he was at her eye-level. She gasped a bit, flinching back as he gently shushed her.

"I know you have no reason to trust us, Hisako," he told her softly, "but we want to help you."

Hisako just snorted and curled up on the mattress. She didn't need to say anything to voice her disbelief in Leo's words. Leo sighed, standing back up.

"This... might be tougher than I thought."

 **-X-**

That night, everyone was fast asleep, Kagome sleeping soundly in a sleeping bag in Vee's room. Unfortunately for one, her rest was anything but peaceful. Hisako was tossing and turning on the mattress she had been left on, caught in the midst of a horrifying nightmare. Various images flashed through her mind, sounds and screams pounding in her ears. It all came to a climax as she snapped awake.

She screamed in horror as she thrust her hands out defensively. A nearby table flipped over, spilling its contents with a loud crash. Everyone else in the lair woke up with a start, running out to see what happened. Hisako was panting, her arms still outstretched as a faint green glow disappeared from her eyes.

"What the shell?!" Raph shouted in surprise.

Hisako yelped at his shout, flinching and cowering behind her arms. Raph winced sympathetically.

"Sorry..." he murmured.

Mikey looked at the flipped table in wonder.

"Dudes…" he hissed. "I think she flipped this table with her mind.

"After that freaky mind-rape thing she hit me and mom with earlier, I can't say I'm surprised." Kagome commented.

Hisako just curled up into a little ball, sobbing with fear. For several moments, the turtles and Kagome looked on, uncertain what to do to comfort the girl. Eventually, Kagome looked down at the stuffed turtle tucked under her arm and got an idea. She slowly went over to Hisako, setting the toy down next to her. Hisako slowly peeked through her fingers, glancing down at the stuffed toy.

"Hisako," Kagome began, smiling gently, "this is one of my most precious possessions. I've had it since I was a baby."

Hisako slowly sat up, listening to Kagome's words.

"Whenever I felt lonely at night, I'd hug that turtle, and it made me feel safe," Kagome continued. "Try it for yourself."

Hisako looked at the toy, then at Kagome. Hesitantly, she reached for the stuffed turtle, looking it over skeptically. With no small amount of caution, she gave it a small hug. Holding the stuffed animal did indeed make her feel a little better. She laid back down, curling up around the turtle and letting out a soft sigh. Raph smiled at that.

"Nice one, Kagome." he complimented. "Looks like it worked."

"But it doesn't look like you're gonna get it back anytime soon." said Mikey.

"I know," Kagome said. "But she needs it more than I do right now."

Mikey let out a yawn. "C'mon, guys. Let's get back to bed."

"Good call." said Leo.

As they left, Hisako watched them go before looking down at the stuffed turtle again. She felt genuinely conflicted, wondering if it was just a ploy to earn their trust. Too tired to think anymore on it, she hugged the turtle closer, doing her best to return to sleep.

 **-X-**

The next day, the Turtles were in the middle of their training. Kagome and Kasumi observed them while keeping an eye on Hisako.

"So," Kasumi said, watching Hisako snuggle Kagome's toy, "You gave her your turtle last night?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied. "I didn't know what else to do."

Hisako continued to clutch the turtle, unwilling to let it go.

"I know I might not get it back for a while," Kagome continued, "but she needs it more than me right now."

Meanwhile, Leo and Raph faced one another on the opposite sides of the training mat.

"Ready!" Splinter declared. " _Hajime_!"

The two ran at one another, their weapons clashing. Hisako watched the fight wide-eyed, tightening her grip on the toy.

"You ain't winnin' this time, pal!" Raph exclaimed.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"You say that every time, Raph." Leo retorted. "And every time, you end up flat on your shell."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the brothers' banter, then turned to see Hisako's shock at the fight. She clearly thought they were actually fighting to the death and feared for their lives, and no doubt her own.

"Don't worry, Hisako." she said quickly. "They're just training. Practicing."

Hisako cocked her head in confusion.

"We are ninja," Kasumi explained. "Martial artists."

Hisako maintained her blank expression.

"Ooookay," Kagome said. "She has no clue what we're talking about."

"We're master fighters," Kasumi clarified. "And the turtles are just practicing. Making their skills better."

Hisako nodded in understanding, looking back at the fight. As they continued, Leo accidentally nicked Raph's arm with his katana.

"Ow! Bitch!" Raph yelped.

"Raphael!" Splinter said sternly. "Watch your language!"

Raph winced, then grumbled, "Sorry, Sensei."

Donnie quickly ran over with the first aid kit, running over and examining the cut on Raph's arm.

"Not too bad," he said. "It's just a scratch."

Hisako watched the exchange, her eyes drifting to Leo's weapons.

"Those are katanas," Kasumi explained. "A type of sword."

"Leo keeps them in good condition, so they're as sharp as can be." Kagome added.

Hisako nodded in understanding. As this was going on, Donnie finished wrapping up Raph's arms.

"That should do it," he said. "Not too tight, is it?"

Raph moved his arm a few times, then shook his head. Leo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Raph." he apologized. "Didn't mean to actually hurt you."

Raph shrugged.

"No worries." he assured his blue-banded brother. "It could've been worse."

Splinter looked over at Hisako, sensing something wrong with her. What really put him off was the way she seemed to be staring at Leo's swords...

 **-X-**

That night, Hisako tossed and turned in yet another nightmare, before waking up with a gasp.

After looking around for a few seconds, she hugged herself and began to sob. The non-stop nightmares, all the pain and suffering; she just couldn't take it anymore.

She looked down at the stuffed turtle, the thing Kagome had promised would make her feel better. She looked at it in disgust and threw it away with a grunt, where it hit Leo's swords. Apparently, he'd accidentally left them out after training. Hisako examined them for a while, remembering Raph's wound, and recalled what Kagome had said earlier:

 _"Leo keeps them in good condition, so they're as sharp as can be."_

She looked down at herself, then came to a decision, crawling over to the swords. After knocking them over, she, with visible effort, managed to draw one of the swords out of its sheath. It was heavier then she'd imagined, and much too long for her short arms. She gripped the blade, wincing as the sharp edges dug into her palms.

She whimpered slightly, aiming the blade at her own belly. Despite the tears running down her face, Hisako smiled softly, knowing that soon, it would all be over, and her pain would finally end.

At that very moment, Splinter's door opened. The sounds of the swords hitting the floor had roused him from his slumber, and the following sounds of one being unsheathed spurred him out of bed. As he opened the door, he gasped in shock to see Hisako with Leo's katana, her intent with the weapon deadly clear.

"Hisako, NO!" he screamed.

Hearing his voice, Hisako gasped, turning towards him in a start. Her momentary distraction caused her to miss her intended target, and she ended up cutting her side non-fatally. She cried out in pain, finally losing her grip on the sword. It clattered to the ground as blood began to flow from both her side and her hands.

Despite the pain, Hisako reached for the sword to try again. Thankfully, Splinter was much faster than she was. He ran over to her side and kicked both of the katanas away, watching as they skittered across the floor and out of her reach.

"No!" Hisako managed, her voice weak and cracking badly.

After a brief moment of surprise to hear her speak, Splinter grabbed her, preventing her from going for the sword again. She struggled in his grip, her blood seeping into his rope from the wound on her side.

"No... no, please..." Hisako wheezed, trying to reach for the sword again. "Please... Sen...sei..."

She finally sagged in his grip, her arm still stretched toward the sword.

"Make... it... stop!" she begged.

She coughed, her throat unused to speech. Hearing the commotion, the Turtles came out of their rooms, and were horrified at what they saw.

"Oh, Jesus..." Raph said in shock, "she didn't!"

Leo saw his sword off to the side, stained with blood. He gasped in horror as he realized what happened.

"She did..." Leo turned to Splinter, tearing up. "Sensei, I'm sorry! I should've put my swords away! This is all my fault!"

Hisako looked up at Splinter, her eyes brimming with a lifetime of sorrow and fear.

"Why...?" she asked.

Splinter sighed.

"I know you're hurting, but this is not the way to go." he told her sternly. "Death solves nothing, child."

"I... I just... want..." Hisako hiccuped, then broke down into hysterical sobs, burying her face in Splinter's chest.

"Want it... to... end..." she finished.

"Sensei..." Mikey said sadly, "Those people... I think they broke her."

"I know..." Splinter said, before turning to them. "All of you, gather your weapons. Donatello, you will install locks on all the cabinets and drawers."

"Right away, Sensei." Donnie said, and they all dispersed to do so.

Hisako watched them go, then turned to Splinter again.

"Why?" she managed. "Why... do you... care?"

"I see a child in need of help. One who's never known love, comfort, or compassion," Splinter explained. "So you're going to get some."

Hisako just started crying again, hugging him tightly. As this was happening, Leo went to pick up his swords, still looking depressed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "If I hadn't left them out, this never would've happened."

Splinter shook his head. "This is not your fault, my son."

"Yeah," Raph said with discontent. "It's the sick freaks who did this to her."

At that moment, they noticed Hisako's blood seeping into Splinter's robe. Her wound needed to be treated, including the ones on her hands.

"Uh, sensei," Mikey said, "she's still bleeding."

"Get the first aid kit." Splinter said simply.

Raph ran and did so, handing it to Splinter. With Mikey's help, Splinter wrapped up Hisako's middle, as well as her hands. As he tied off the bandages, she looked down at her hands with a defeated expression.

"...Sorry..." Hisako managed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Splinter replied. "We merely wish to help you, if you'll let us."

Hisako looked at him, then over at the stuffed turtle she had discarded. She reached out for it, and Mikey handed it to her. She hugged the toy close, leaning into Splinter again. He caressed her hair gently, leaning his head into hers in a loving gesture.

 **-X-**

 **The next morning...**

Splinter sat with Kasumi and Kagome at the dinner table, and explained everything that had happened the night before. Kasumi covered her mouth in shock.

"My God." she let out. "Yoshi..."

"Is that why everyone's sleeping out here?" Kagome asked, gesturing to the mattress.

All five Turtles were fast asleep on the mattress. Hisako was in the middle of them, still hugging Kagome's toy.

Splinter nodded.

"None of them wanted to leave her alone after that." he explained "I also had Donatello install locks on all the cabinets and drawers so she wouldn't try this again."

"Yoshi," Kasumi said, "this child... she needs professional help."

"That will be easier said than done," Splinter replied. "She doesn't trust anybody."

Hisako began tossing in her sleep, and Vee gently wrapped an arm around her. Ever so slowly, Hisako calmed down.

"It seems she's starting to trust you guys at least." Kagome said. "I guess that means she's staying here, then."

"It seems that way," Splinter replied.

Kasumi sighed.

"This won't be easy, Yoshi." she warned. "She's going to need a lot of attention and care."

"I know." Splinter said, looking over to the slumbering children. "I know..."

He thought back to the desperation in Hisako's face the previous night, her fear, and silently swore to himself one thing:

He would _never_ allow that poor girl to feel so helpless again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, that happened.

Next chapter, a bit more development for Hisako. Physical therapy, etc.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Hisako - Cherami Leigh (Asuna from _Sword Art Online_ , Makoto Niijima from _Persona 5_ , Ilia Amitola from _RWBY_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	6. Growth

**Chapter 5: Growth**

* * *

The very next day, after double checking on Donnie's lock system, Splinter began Hisako's physical therapy. It took a lot of time and effort over several weeks, if not months, but eventually, their efforts bore fruit. Hisako's figure filled out, becoming taller and more muscular, and she could soon walk on her own unassisted.

Her demeanor also slowly improved, becoming more positive and less paranoid. She still had serious nightmares, as well as fits of depression, but the support of the Hamato Clan seemed to pull her from that road before it got too dark. Kagome's stuffed turtle was never returned to her, becoming a constant fixture under Hisako's arm at night.

After several speech lessons from Donnie and Kasumi, her lexicon also greatly expanded. Soon, she was able to speak full sentences without issue. Despite her new ability to talk, her past remained shrouded in mystery. She refused to talk about it, and none of the turtles, nor Master Splinter were willing to push her.

Over time, her perspective of the Hamato Clan changed. They transitioned from nursemaids to friends, and soon friends to family. The Turtles became her siblings, and Splinter her father.

 **-X-**

A good year after her arrival in the lair, Hisako was in good physical condition. She looked at herself in a mirror, hardly recognizing herself. She took a deep breath, then walked towards Splinter's room. He was sitting on his mat, meditating. When he heard the door open, his ear twitched and he cracked an eye open.

"Hisako." he greeted. "Can I help you with something?"

She sat down in front of his more than a little nervous. He seemed to sense that and came out of his meditation.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"No, father." she answered. "I just… I want to learn ninjutsu."

Splinter was slightly taken aback by her request.

"You wish to become a ninja?" he asked.

"Yes." Hisako replied. "I want to be able to fight alongside my siblings. I want to be able to defend myself. Maybe then, I won't be so afraid anymore."

Splinter stroked his muzzle in thought.

"The life of a ninja is a hard one, Hisako," he warned her. "Are you truly certain of this?"

Hisako nodded.

"Very." she confirmed. "I don't ever wanna feel like that again."

Splinter nodded back in understanding.

"Very well." he declared, rising to his feet. "I will teach you."

 **-X-**

And thus, her training began. Splinter was careful with the girl, the memories of her suicide attempt still fresh in her mind. He watched her grow, forming attachments to her new siblings.

As the months passed, and turned into years, Hisako proved an eager student and fast learner, picking up on ten years of ninjutsu in a mere five. On the eve of her fifth full year with the Hamato Clan, Splinter decided it was time.

 **-X-**

In the dojo, Leo and Hisako faced one another. Splinter and Kasumi sat side by side on the meditation mat, the other Turtles and Kagome sitting off to the side.

"You ready?" Leo asked.

Hisako smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"Bring it, Leo." she taunted.

Kasumi raised her hand, and brought it down in a chopping motion. " _Hajime_!"

Hisako struck first, lunging at Leo and throwing a punch. Leo ducked and went in for a sweep kick, which Hisako jumped over. In midair, she twisted, aiming a kick at his head, only for Leo to retract his head into his shell to avoid it. Hisako landed, turning and smirking.

"Nice one," she said. "Now try and block this!"

She charged at him again, aiming for a pressure point under his left arm. Before Leo could react, Hisako's fingers jabbed the pressure point hard, causing the arm to go limp. He looked at it, genuinely impressed.

"Not bad." he said. "Not bad at all."

Hisako grinned, fingers primed to go for another. Leo jumped back, avoiding her attempts. Hisako twisted on her heel, her foot connecting solidly with the back of Leo's shell. He stumbled forward and fell, landing on his plastron. Hisako planted her foot down on Leo's carapace, punching the air triumphantly.

"Yes!" she cheered.

" _Yame_!" Splinter called.

Hisako promptly took her foot off Leo and offered him a hand up.

"You almost got me with that head trick," she said.

Leo smiled and took her hand, letting her pull him up.

"Great job." he congratulated. "You got me."

The two bowed to one another respectfully.

"I didn't hurt your arm too badly, did I?" Hisako asked.

Leo shook his head, moving his arm slightly.

"Nah." he replied. "It's coming back."

Hisako breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good." she told him. "Can't be our fearless leader with just one arm."

She stole a playful smirk as she turned to Raph.

"Right, Raph?" she asked jokingly.

Leo chuckled, while Raph just mumbled to himself indignantly.

"Hisako," Kasumi said, smiling, "you have proven yourself a capable warrior, a compassionate soul, and an honorable ninja."

She turned to Splinter.

"Yoshi, care to do the honors?" she asked.

Hisako blinked in confusion, turning to them.

"Honors?" she repeated. "Sensei, what's going on? I thought this was just a simple sparring match."

Splinter smiled before going over to the weapons cabinet. Unlocking it and opening it up, he withdrew twin tessen fans from it.

"Hamato Hisako," he said, "it is my great honor to announce your graduation, and declare you an official kunoichi of the Hamato Clan."

Hisako gasped, taking the tessens in surprise. "You're... giving me weapons?"

Splinter nodded, and Hisako teared up, throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted happily.

Splinter smiled, returning the hug, and Hisako looked up at him, a big smile on her face.

"I won't disappoint you, father!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Bit shorter than usual, but this was a little quickie, to finish off the early part and all that.

Next chapter, we get into the real meat of the plot.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	7. Mutation Day Surprises

**Chapter 6: Mutation Day Surprises**

* * *

A few days after Hisako's graduation, Kasumi and Kagome went down to the lair, both carrying a large cake.

"Happy Mutation Day!" Kasumi declared happily, going to the table with the cake.

Hisako clapped happily as the Turtles and Splinter gathered around the table.

"Happy Mutation Day, guys." she said, smiling.

"We brought your favorite cake." said Kagome.

"Sweeeet!" Mikey said excitedly.

He reached for the cake, but Splinter slapped his hand aside.

"Not until after we eat dinner, Michelangelo." he said firmly.

Kagome smiled.

"Don't worry, guys." she assured them. "We got that covered, too."

She reached into a large bag near her side, and pulled out a large stack of pizzas from Antonio's Pizza-Rama. The Turtles and Hisako all gaped at the pizzas, mouths watering in anticipation.

"Kagome," Raph said, "you are awesome."

"I know," Kagome said, smiling. "Now, shall we?"

Everyone dug into the pizzas with gusto. It didn't take long for it to be thoroughly consumed, everyone thoroughly enjoying the meal.

"Man," Donnie let out, swallowing a mouthful of pizza, "Can you believe we're already fifteen?"

"I know, right?" Vee agreed, leaning back and taking a bite from her slice. "It seems like only yesterday we were little kids, playing games and goofing off."

"Yeah..." Leo said, before turning to Splinter. "Sensei... we were all talking, and we were wondering... now that we're older, would it be okay for us to go up to the surface?"

Splinter was surprised to hear that, and thought for a minute in worry.

"Well…" he hesitated, "I don't know..."

"We can't stay cooped up in here forever, Sensei." Vee pointed out.

"Vee's right," Hisako added. "We're gonna see the world one day. And we need to learn what's out there."

Splinter still looked unsure, and Kasumi placed a hand on their shoulder.

"Yoshi, they're right," she said. "It's time."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "I can even show them around. That way, they have a guide to keep them safe."

After a minute, Splinter conceded.

"Very well," he said. "But do _not_ let any humans see you."

"We won't, Sensei," Leo replied.

"Yeah," agreed Mikey. "Kagome, Kasumi, and Hisako are enough."

"What about me, Sensei?" Hisako added.

Vee turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "You do realize your people skills are... nonexistent."

"Right..." Hisako conceded. "Okay, no being seen by humans."

 **-X-**

As they prepared to go, Splinter went on, acting like an overprotective parent.

"Don't take anything from strangers!" he insisted. "Look both ways before crossing the street! And make sure you go before leaving! The restrooms up there are filthy!"

"Hai, Sensei," they said in unison, slowly growing more annoyed with each passing comment.

"And-" Splinter began.

"Okay, okay!" Raph declared impatiently. "Can we go now, please?"

"Yoshi, let them go," Kasumi said. "They'll be fine."

Splinter sighed. "Alright."

The seven cheered and went for the surface. Kasumi placed a hand on Splinter's shoulder comfortingly.

"I know you're worried, but you can't just keep them down here forever," she reminded him. "What kind of life would that be?"

"A lonely one..." Splinter agreed, sighing.

"They'll be fine," Kasumi assured. "Kagome is with them. They'll be in good hands."

* * *

Kagome shoved the lid of the manhole off, jumping out into the alley.

"Hello, New York City!" she declared.

The Turtles and Hisako followed, all of them looking in awe at the skyscrapers and stars.

"Whoa..." Hisako said. "It's so different from what I remember."

Mikey sniffed the air.

"What is that weird smell?" he questioned.

Kagome smiled slightly.

"That would be fresh air, Mikey." she explained.

The other Turtles and Hisako sniffed the air as well.

"No mildew, no mold," Vee said curiously. "It's... weird."

"C'mon," Kagome declared. "Let's go have some fun!"

"Where to first?" Raph asked.

Kagome looked up a nearby fire escape, and smiled.

"Last one to the rooftops hatched from a rotten egg!" She ran for the fire escape.

"Oh, it's on now!" Raph declared.

Everyone ran to the top of the building; Leo got in first, and Mikey ended up last.

"Dang it..." Mikey cursed.

Hisako shrugged.

"You snooze, you lose, Mikey." she taunted.

"I'll get you next time." Mikey grumbled.

Amidst the merriment, Leo's gaze drifted down to the street. His eyes widened and he turned to his family.

"Look alive, guys," he insisted. "we've got company."

The group looked down the street, and saw a red-haired girl around their age walking down the street.

"Wait, I know that girl," Kagome said. "That's April O'Neil. She goes to Roosevelt High with me."

Donnie's jaw dropped the minute she saw her. His eyes widened and he felt his heart palpitating a mile a minute.

"Whoa..." he gasped, sighing with instant affection. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..."

"Excuse me?!" both Kagome and Hisako said at the same time.

Raph winced.

"Oooh, poor choices of words, Donnie-boy." he warned.

Donnie shrugged.

"They're our sisters." he pointed out. "They don't count."

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that." Hisako promised.

Before they could say anything else, a van suddenly pulled up beside her. Several identical men in business suits piled out and started surrounding April. The second one stepped out into the street, Hisako froze up. She turned deathly pale, turning back to the street.

"No…" she stammered. "No way..."

She started shaking and stumbled away from the edge of the building. Everyone else looked out,watching as the men grabbed April, dragging her into the back of their van.

"Crap..." Kagome looked up and down the street to see that nobody was coming. "We gotta help them! Now!"

She jumped down without hesitation, and the Turtles followed. Hisako hesitated, but soon followed, unwilling to be left alone.

"HEY!" Raph shouted just as one man stuffed April into the van.

The man turned just in time to take a punch to the face from Raph; the man recoiled, and Raph shook out his throbbing knuckles, which felt like he just punched a wall. He held his hand in pain as all of the men turned towards the group. Seeing her brother's reaction to the attack, any doubt Hisako had vanished.

"It's them..." Hisako said, stunned.

One of the men looked up at her, and recognized her.

"No, it can't be..." he said. "Project Oracle?!"

Hearing that name, something in Hisako snapped. Charging at the man while screaming in a blind rage, she drew one of her tessens and slashed clean through his neck, severing his head.

"Hisako, what the hell?!" Raph shouted in horror.

The Turtles and Kagome gaped in horror at the fact that Hisako just beheaded a man in cold blood-

-until they saw sparking metal in his neck.

"It..." Donnie stammered. "It's a robot!"

Hisako promptly punched into the headless man's stomach, pulling out a squirming creature that resembled a brain with a face and tentacles. The Turtles and Kagome all screamed in shock and horror.

"It's a freaky brain thing!" Mikey screamed.

Hisako tore into the men in a blind frenzy, and the men started closing in on her.

"C'mon, guys!" Leo said. "We gotta help her!"

They started to run over, but were stopped at one man's next words.

"Project Oracle," he said, "after all these years, we found you."

Hisako completely lost it at that.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she shouted. "I... AM... NOT... YOUR... PROJECT!"

Her eyes glowed bright green, and she shoved her hands forward; a telekinetic blast knocked all the men back, and also tipped the van over on its side.

"Damn it all!" the man declared. "Retreat! Now!"

The men hurriedly got up and retreated, and Hisako's eyes stopped glowing. She sagged slightly, panting a bit as the adrenaline wore off, and turned back to her family. Mikey approached her carefully.

"Hisako?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him, breaking down into terrified sobbing. He bent down and hugged her tenderly, petting her head gently. While he soothed his distraught sister, Kagome turned to the overturned van.

"Oh, my God..." she said in shock, "April!"

She ran over to the van and managed to pry the back door open, gasping to see April on the ground. She had a big lump on her forehead, and was out cold.

"How is she?" Donnie asked, running over.

"She's had a bad conk on the head." Kagome replied as she and Donnie carefully pulled her out of the van.

"We should get her to the hospital." Donnie said.

"No," Leo said, shaking his head. "We do that, and those things might find her."

"Then what can we do, Leo?" Vee demanded. "Where else can we take her?"

Leo just looked at them solemnly and they got his intentions.

"Have you lost your shell?!" Raph shouted. "We can't take her back to the lair!"

"Raph, those things... they scared Hisako," Leo reminded. "You know there's only one thing that could scare her that badly."

Raph got it at that, and gasped in horror. "They... they were the ones who did _that_ to her."

"Uh, guys?" Donnie said, looking back in the van. "They did more than hurt Hisako."

"What?" Mikey asked. "What else did they do?"

Donnie pulled out what had caught his attention, and everyone gasped. It was a canister of glowing green ooze, exactly like the broken canister Splinter had kept all these years.

"They..." Vee said in shock, "They created us."

* * *

Splinter and Kasumi sat in the lair, calmly drinking tea.

"Sensei!" came the voice of Leo.

They turned to see the Turtles and Kagome run back into the lair, Donnie carrying an unconscious April, and Mikey carrying a borderline-catatonic Hisako.

"What happened?!" Splinter demanded, jumping to his feet.

Leo quickly explained the situation, about the mysterious men who tried to capture April, and how Hisako panicked at the sight of them.

"Donatello, bring our guest over here," Kasumi said.

Donnie obediently put her on the couch, and Kasumi got an ice pack for her bump. Mikey plopped down on the rug, still holding Hisako, and Leo wrapped a blanket around them both.

"Yoshi…" Kasumi whispered as she turned to Splinter. "Those robot men. They're still in the city. They've been here all this time."

The others turned to them in shock.

"Wait, you've seen them before?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Of course, they did," Donnie said, revealing the canister of ooze he pulled from the van.

Splinter and Kasumi gasped in recognition.

"This is what created us," Donnie asked, "isn't it?"

"Yes." Splinter said. "It is."

"My God," said Kasumi. "It _is_ them."

"They're the ones that hurt Hisako too," Kagome added. "One of them recognized her, and she flipped out."

"Then she flipped a freaking van." Raph added.

"They called her that name tattooed on the back of her neck," Mikey said. "Oracle..."

Hearing that hated name, Hisako snapped.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! _EVER_!" she screamed, shoving Mikey away. "That is not my name! That is NOT MY NAME!"

Raph glared at Mikey. "Mikey, you dumbass! You _know_ that's what set her off before!"

"I'm sorry!" Mikey cried. "I didn't mean to-"

Hisako sunk to her knees, repeating "that is not my name" over and over, and clutching her arms so tight her nails were almost cutting into her skin.

"All of you, give her some space," Kasumi ordered, recalling something she read about in a psychology text.

The others did so, and Kasumi gently took Hisako's hands.

"Hisako, listen to me," she said. "Take slow, deep breaths. Calm yourself down. Then pick out five things you can see, five things you can hear, and five things you can touch."

Hisako slowly calmed down, looking around the lair.

"Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Vee..." she said. "Running water, hissing pipe, breathing, my voice, and Raph's teeth grinding... The floor, my arm, my hair, your hands, the air."

Raph found himself flashing back to the condition Hisako was in when she first came to them: an emaciated, suicidal wreck. He began trembling with rage.

"Those..." he spat, "those... ruthless, heartless... BASTARDS!"

"Raphael, enough!" Kasumi said sternly.

Raph turned to Kasumi.

"No!" he shouted. "Those assholes hurt Hisako, and I'm gonna make 'em pay for it!"

"Raphael!" Splinter interjected.

Raph turned to him.

"I know you are angry." Splinter told him "I am too. But you are upsetting your sister."

Raph looked over to Hisako, who was quivering in Kasumi's arms, Mikey having replaced her blanket. His expression softened, and he calmed himself down.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"One thing bothers me," Leo said. "Why were they after... uh, what was her name again?"

"Her name's April," Kagome replied. "She's my classmate. She's watched some of my dance routines (1) in the past. And she's the younger sister of Robyn O'Neil, the Channel 6 reporter."

"Whoa..." Mikey said in awe. "Her sister's famous."

April let out a soft moan, beginning to stir.

"Shit, she's waking up!" Raph called out.

Kasumi gently handed Hisako over to Splinter. "We'll handle this. Stay back for now."

"Thankfully, this should go better than last time." Kagome said, recalling Hisako's first night at the lair.

All mutants in the room disappeared as April sat up. She groaned, then saw the Lees.

"Kagome?" she said aloud. "Mrs. Lee?"

"Hello, sweetheart," Kasumi said, smiling. "How do you feel?"

"You were in a car accident," Kagome explained. "You've got a nasty bump."

"Car accident?" April asked, then her eyes widened as she recalled what happened. "Those freaky men! They jumped me, and stuffed me in their van!"

She looked at Kagome is surprise and confusion.

"Kagome... was it you who saved me?" she asked.

"Yes..." Kagome nodded. "But I had some help."

April tilted her head quizzically. "Help?"

Kagome sighed. "April... promise me you won't freak out."

"Freak out?" April asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I freak out?"

"Just... promise me, okay?" Kagome asked.

April decided to go with it.

"Uh... okay." she said hesitantly. "I promise."

On cue, the Turtles slowly emerged from the shadows. April gasped in shock and horror, and drew in a breath to scream before Kagome darted over and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Wait, don't scream! It's okay!" she said quickly. "They're my friends. The homeschooled kids I told you about. They helped me save you, and they won't hurt you. I promise."

"We promise we're friendly," Leo said, holding up his hands.

April looked between all of them, noticing they didn't look particularly hostile or dangerous, and slowly calmed down.

"I'm gonna let you go now, okay?" Kagome said.

April nodded, and Kagome let go of her mouth.

"Who... what are you guys?" April asked.

"Well, we're ninjas." Leo said.

"Mutants." Raph added.

"Technically, we're turtles." Vee included.

"And teenagers." Mikey concluded.

April raised an eyebrow. "Ninja... Mutant... Turtle... Teenagers?"

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous." Donnie said.

"We prefer 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'," Mikey said. "It just rolls off the tongue better."

April slumped back in the chair. "Wow..."

"It's okay, April," Kagome assured. "They're my friends. The seven of us grew up together."

"Seven?" April counted the Turtles, then Kagome. "But there's only six of you."

At that moment, Splinter emerged from the shadows, Hisako still in his arms.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss O'Neil," he said.

April looked at him, a blank expression on her face; after seeing giant turtles, she doubted much else could surprise her.

"Aaand... a giant rat." she said.

"That's Master Splinter," Kagome said. "He and my Mom are childhood friends. He's been like a father to me, and he's their actual father."

"Well..." April said, "I suppose there are weirder families out there."

"Weirder than us?" Raph asked. "I'd have to see it to believe it."

"How..." April began, "what... I don't..."

"It's a long story." Splinter said simply.

April began to waver in her seat, and Hisako realized what was about to happen.

"She's gonna faint again." she said.

"Damn it..." Kagome grabbed April's shoulders. "April, stay with me! You shouldn't fall asleep with a head injury like that. You might be concussed!"

Unfortunately, April still fainted.

"We forced too much on her." Hisako said.

"Looks like it." Kagome replied. "So... what now?"

"We let her rest, bandage up her head, and wait for her to come around." Donnie said simply.

 **-X-**

Some time later, April woke back up, her head wrapped in gauze. She looked around, still seeing Splinter and the Turtles.

"So..." she said simply, "I wasn't dreaming or seeing things."

"Afraid not." said Leo.

"Well, I got time to kill," April said, sitting up. "What's your story?"

"A tale best told over a cup of tea," Splinter replied, handing her a cup he had brewed.

April sipped the cup as he began the tale.

"It all began fifteen years ago," he said. "Kasumi and I had moved here from Japan, and had been here for a year."

"You both moved here?" April asked. "Are you two... well..."

"No," Kasumi said, realizing what she was implying. "Yoshi and I are just close friends."

April raised an eyebrow. "Yoshi?"

"My true name is Hamato Yoshi," Splinter replied. "I go by Splinter nowadays; I feel Hamato Yoshi's life ended when I transformed."

"So you were human," April remarked, turning to the Turtles. "Does that mean you guys were-"

"Pure turtles," Vee said.

"Seeking companionship, I went to the pet store and bought five baby turtles." Splinter continued.

"That was us!" Mikey interrupted.

"Quiet!" everyone else snapped.

Mikey obediently shut his mouth.

"On my way back, I bumped into a suspicious looking man, and followed him into an alleyway." Splinter continued. "There he met with a similar man, and was dealing with a strange glowing ooze. They were alerted to my presence when I stepped on a passing rat's tail, and in the ensuing fight, the turtles and myself were doused with the mutagen."

"My siblings and I were transformed into human-turtle hybrids," Donnie said. "And Sensei became a rat-man."

"Yoshi came to me afterwards, and I helped him settle down in this place," Kasumi added. "For fifteen years, I've helped him raise the Turtles down here. My money and resources made this place what it is now."

Hearing all that, all April could say was an awestruck "Whoa."

"Yep," Kagome said. "It's pretty crazy, I know."

"April, if you're feeling up to it, we'll take you home now," Leo said.

April smiled. "Thanks. My dad's probably worried sick about me."

Mikey looked at Leo. "Shouldn't we blindfold her first?"

"Hey, I won't tell anyone about this place," April said. "Who'd believe me, anyway?"

"She has a point," Donnie conceded.

Leo nodded. "Alright. But tell anyone about us, and we'll know. And we _will_ find you."

April just blinked at that, and Hisako and Vee both face-palmed.

"She's not gonna tell, Leo. C'mon, man." Vee said, exasperated.

"What?" Leo asked. "Can't I be dramatic?"

"There's being dramatic, then there's just being stupid." Hisako retorted.

Leo sighed. "Alright, fine. Let's just go."

"I live above the 2nd Time Around shop on 11th and Bleecker," April said.

"Then let's get going." said Raph.

 **-X-**

They walked April to the 2nd Time Around shop, an old antique store.

"Thanks for saving me, by the way." April said.

"Don't sweat it," Raph replied. "We've got history with those guys."

"History?" April asked. "You mean... they're those men from Splinter's story?"

"Yyyyep." Raph said.

"We won't let them hurt you," Hisako said, rubbing her arms nervously. "They won't hurt anyone like that, ever again."

"Again?" April said.

She noticed Hisako's nervousness, realized what she was implying, and wisely decided not to push it. They approached the building, and Hisako squinted in confusion.

"April..." she said. "There's nobody home."

April looked at her. "What? How can you tell?"

"I can tell these things," Hisako said simply. "And I don't hear anyone. This shop is empty."

April felt her blood run cold at that. "Something's wrong..."

They dashed up the steps to April's apartment, and gasped to see the door ajar. They ran in, and the place was in shambles.

"No..." April gasped. "Dad?!"

The group searched all over the apartment, but there was no sign of April's father anywhere...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Kagome is captain of a dance team, according to her creator's pics and info. The Roose Divas.

You'll recall Robyn O'Neil from the Mirage comics and 2003 show. This version of her takes over April's reporter role from the 1987 show and the movies.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	8. Alien Agenda

**Chapter 7: Alien Agenda**

* * *

April sat on the couch in shock, hugging herself tightly. Kagome sat next to her, gently patting her back in an attempt to comfort her distraught friend.

"Dad..." April let out. "I can't believe it..."

"We'll find your dad." Kagome assured her. "I promise."

The Turtles and Hisako were busy looking around the shop, trying to find any sign as to who made off with Mr. O'Neil. While they were searching, Mikey found the store's comic book collection. His face lit up as he began rummaging through them.

"Oh, wow!" he said excitedly, picking one up. "Vintage comics!"

Raph snatched it out of his hands and whacked him over the head with it.

"Focus, Mikey." the red-banded turtle snapped.

"Donnie," Leo called out, turning to where Donnie was skimming the security set-up, "Tell me you got something off that security camera."

Donnie typed away on the computer for a minute, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he looked. Finally, he hit the enter button with a nod.

"Yeah," he declared. "Come check this out."

Everyone converged, leaving Kagome and April alone on the couch. Once everyone could see the screen, Donnie pressed a button to show the video he found. On the video, a van similar to the one that tried to take April pull up to the 2nd Time Around, with those same men piling out. They entered the building, and a few minutes later, they came out, one of them having an unconscious Mr. O'Neil slung over his shoulder. Hisako turned away, covering her mouth as if trying not to throw up.

"Those brain things..." Mikey gasped in shock. "It was them!"

"What?!" April screamed. "They know where I live?!"

"Looks like it." Leo said.

"I guess when we stopped their attempt to take you..." Donnie began.

"They went for the next best thing." Vee finished.

"Oh, my God..." April whispered in horror.

"Don't worry," Kagome assured. "We'll find them and get your dad back."

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves, Kagome," Raph pointed out. "We don't know where they went or where they're hiding."

Hisako hugged herself, trying to stay calm.

"I know..." she let out, albeit reluctantly.

Everyone turned to her so fast, they probably gave themselves whiplash.

"Where?!" April demanded.

Hisako flinched, but went on.

"There a place... hidden in the city. It's where... where..." Her breath hitched, and she couldn't continue.

Vee went over to her, gently touching her shoulder.

"Hisako, I know this is hard on you, but we need to know." she told her sister. "April's father's life depends on it."

Hisako managed to compose herself and went on.

"I don't remember much." She quietly explained. "Only that we were... underground."

"So those things are somewhere under New York," Leo realized, getting a nod from Hisako.

"Then I guess we're going spelunking." said Raph.

Hisako shook her head, backing away frantically.

"No!" she cried out. "No, no, no! I'm _not_ going back there. I'm not!"

"We're not making you go, Hisako," Leo promised her. "If you want, you can just stay at the lair if it makes you feel better."

Hisako made no effort to argue, instead bolting out the door. April watched her go with concern.

"What... what did those things do to her?" she asked the others.

Raph sighed.

"She was used by a lab rat by them for most of her life." he explained simply. "We found her five years ago; skin and bones, a nervous wreck."

April gasped, stumbling back.

"And they're…" she stammered. "They're gonna do that to my dad?!"

"Smooth move, Raph," Vee said flatly. "Get her all worked up and freaked out. Brilliant plan."

Raph winced. "Shit..."

"We're not gonna let that happen, April," Leo reassured.

"C'mon, we better arm up," Kagome declared. "Something tells me it's not gonna be easy."

 **-X-**

Hisako made it back to the lair, barricading herself in her room. Her tessen sat outside her door, so nobody would have to worry about her doing something stupid with them. She curled up on her bed, hugging herself and rocking back and forth.

"They're not gonna get me..." she whispered to herself. "They're not gonna get me... They're not gonna get me..."

The Turtles, Kagome, and April returned the lair not long after. Leo noticed Hisako's tessen, sighing sadly. He gathered them up, then he and the rest of the group approached Splinter and Kasumi. The two adults were making some tea, but looked up upon hearing the teens come in.

"My children." Splinter greeted before noticing April. "Miss O'Neil? I thought you were taking her home."

"Those things found out where April lived," Mikey explained. "They kidnapped her dad."

"That explains your sister." Kasumi remarked, eyes drifting to the tessen in Leo's hand.

"Sensei, we're gonna go save her dad," Leo said. "We can't just leave him in the hands of those monsters."

Splinter and Kasumi exchanged shocked glances, before turning back to the group.

"Absolutely NOT!" Kasumi shouted.

"I forbid you from going after these creatures!" Splinter declared.

The Turtles and Kagome briefly recoiled, but stood firm.

"But they have April's dad!" Kagome argued. "Mom, please- we gotta save him!"

"Kagome Lee, I said no!" Kasumi snapped.

"Miss Lee, please!" April begged. "I know they hurt Splinter, and I know they hurt Hisako... but if we don't do something, my dad will be next!"

Kagome decided to pull out her trump card.

"Mom, you told me what happened to Dad before we moved here." she reminded her. "If we don't do something, those men will end up doing the same thing to April that Saki guy did to us!"

Both Splinter and Kasumi gasped and froze up briefly. The Turtles winced.

"Man..." Raph said. "Low blow."

In her room, Hisako leaned against the door, listening to the conversation.

"Please," April pleaded, "I'm begging you... help me."

"She... she's right," Kasumi confessed. "Yoshi... we can't let anything like that happen again."

Hisako slid down her door, taking a deep breath. Finally, she opened her door. Everyone turned towards her room as she timidly approached the group.

"No..." she agreed, incredibly quiet. "We can't."

"Hisako, are you sure?" Leo asked, holding out her tessen.

"Honestly, I feel ready to puke," Hisako replied, taking her weapons from her brother. "And... we better get to the underground caverns before I change my mind."

"Alright," Leo replied.

April sighed, then smiled. "Thank you."

"April, you stay here for now," Donnie said. "It's the safest place for now."

"I will go with you," Splinter decided. "Kasumi, you stay here with Miss O'Neil."

Kasumi nodded, then went over to Kagome, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Be careful. You're all I have left," she said, fighting back tears. "If I lose you-"

"You won't, Mom," Kagome interjected. "I'm coming back. We're all coming back, with Mr. O'Neil."

Kasumi nodded, then pulled Kagome into a hug and gave her a soft maternal kiss on the forehead before withdrawing.

"Okay," Kagome said. "Let's suit up."

 **-X-**

Some time later, Kagome emerged from a different room wearing her ninja outfit. It consisted of a white and pink sleeveless top and shorts with magenta thigh-high socks. Fishnet coverings were visible under the shirt, and she wore a pair of gray and white all star Converse sneakers with magenta shoe laces on her feet. Long magenta ninja gloves with armor and ninja gear decorated her ensemble, topped off with a long, yellow and magenta scarf emblazoned with the insignia of the Hamato Clan. Her hair was tied by a magenta ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. Finally, strapped to her legs were twin short swords, which she affectionately called "Shiranui blades."

Raph looked Kagome up and down, gaping.

"Whoa..." he let out.

"Pick your jaw up off the ground, Raphael," Kagome said sternly. "We've got a job to do."

Raph snapped to attention.

"Right." he said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"There's a large cave system below the east end," Hisako said. "That's where we need to go."

"Then let us make haste." Splinter said.

Hisako took his hand, looking up at him with a desperate look.

"Please, tell me this is gonna be okay." She pleaded.

"It will be," Splinter said. "I promise you."

Hisako sighed.

"I wish I believed you..."

* * *

The group made it to the caverns, and began their way down.

"Y'know," Mikey announced as they rappelled down a particularly steep cliff, "this would be a lot easier if we were mutant moles."

"Well, we're not," Vee shot back. "We're turtles. Now move your shell."

Mikey did so, and soon, they emerged in a wide-open cavern. They all stopped short to see a massive, metallic-looking sphere, covered in spiky protrusions and with a large purple "eye" right in the center.

"Holy shit..." Raph said in shock.

"That's it..." Hisako said slowly. "The... the hellhole we- I escaped from."

"We gotta find a way in, and where they're keeping April's dad." Donnie said.

"Dudes, that's easy," Mikey said. "We gotta find the garbage hatch. All creepy spaceships have a garbage hatch."

Raph rolled his eyes.

"You've seen way too many movies." he remarked.

"You have a better idea?" Mikey retorted.

Down below, a few of the robotic men began marching toward the ship. The group stayed low, making sure to observe. The front door of the ship opened to reveal two figures who stood out amongst the others. One was within a large, hulking green robot suit with a white head and red eyes, and the other was wearing a somewhat smaller gray suit with red lights, standing out because unlike the other brains, he was dark red and bore a large, purple scar across his left eye.

Hisako slapped her hands over her mouth in fear.

"It's them..." she whispered. "Krang and Ch'rell..."

"Who?" Leo asked.

Hisako turned to him.

"Krang is the one in charge." she explained, her voice trembling in fear and rage. "Ch'rell is his second in command... and the most sadistic piece of filth in existence."

"Those men from fifteen years ago mentioned a Ch'rell," Splinter recalled. "They were terrified of failing him or questioning his orders."

"With good reason," Hisako said, rubbing the scars on her arms. "He's a psychopath; he knows it, and doesn't care. He'll torture you for fun when he's in a good mood, and he'll kill you in the slowest, most agonizing way possible when he's pissed. And it's _really_ easy to piss him off."

"Jesus..." Raph said, shaking his head.

"So, the big boss is here," Leo said with determination. "That makes things harder, but doesn't change what we gotta do."

"On the bright side, we know where the door is," Vee said.

"On the dark side, there's like ten zillion mooks to get through." Mikey interjected.

"One million, eight hundred sixty-three thousand, five hundred seventy-three, to be exact," said Hisako, getting looks from the others.

"You... counted them all?" Kagome asked.

Hisako nodded.

"I can hear them all. And I started clinging to even the smallest thing to keep myself sane in that-"

She coughed and hugged herself. The others looked at her with concern.

"Hisako, if this is too much, you can go home," Leo said gently. "You don't have to do this."

Hisako sighed, and shook her head.

"Yes... I do," she said. "You guys will get lost in there. And I won't let anyone else suffer at those assholes' hands."

"Okay," Leo said. "Full stealth op, guys. We're way outnumbered and outgunned."

They slowly snuck along the wall. Moving slowly and carefully, they slipped past the guards and through the door just before it closed. Hisako began squeezing Splinter's hand tighter.

"These halls... these creatures..." she said, beginning to hyperventilate.

She collapsed and clutched her head, feeling the pain of her traumatic memories return with the force of a psychic battering ram. The red mental images began flitting through, hitting the Turtles, Splinter, and Kagome, who all clutched their heads as well.

 **-X-**

Unfortunately, the images didn't just hit the group. Several of the soldiers were hit with it as well... including Krang and Ch'rell, from where they were in the central room of the ship.

Ch'rell grinned evilly, realizing what these images meant.

"She's back."

 **-X-**

Leo pulled himself up to his knees, clutching his head.

"Hisako... please," he managed through the mental assault. "You gotta calm down!"

"Ugh!" Mikey shouted. "My brain is melting!"

"Hisako, you must calm down," Splinter wheezed. "You are in control!"

It took a massive effort on her part, but Hisako managed to calm herself down; the red images slowly faded.

"Ugh..." Kagome moaned, rubbing her temples. "I think my brain is scrambled."

"I just hope nobody else saw that." Donnie said.

No sooner had he said that than they heard footsteps; multiple men approached, wielding laser guns.

"Aww, sewer apples." Raph moaned.

The men parted, and Ch'rell himself walked forward. Hisako blanched, covering her mouth in horror, unable to say a word.

"Well, well, well," he said. "The rogue mutations, and our missing project."

His eyes fell on Splinter, who clutched his cane and glared at him.

"We thought you'd all drowned in that chamber fifteen years ago, rat man," he said, smirking. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Screw you!" Raph spat.

Ch'rell just smirked.

"Feisty," he noted. "I'll enjoy breaking that spirit. Take them all!"

The men all began to approach them, brandishing their lasers.

"Damn it!" Leo shouted. "RUN!"

Splinter snatched up Hisako and they took off down the halls.

"We gotta find April's dad, and get the hell outta here!" Raph said.

"The cells..." Hisako said. "Lower levels. It's the most likely place."

They ran until they found an elevator.

"Everyone in!" Donnie shouted.

They piled in, and Donnie pressed a button.

"Going down," he said as the elevator descended.

"I'm sorry..." Hisako said sorrowfully. "I tipped them off. This is all my fault."

"No, it's not," Leo said apologetically. "We shouldn't have brought you along. We should've known this would happen."

"What's done is done," said Splinter. "Let's just find April's father and escape."

The elevator eventually stopped and they found themselves in a room containing multiple prison cells. Hisako had her eyes slammed shut, pointing down the hall.

"He's down that way." she said.

They ran down to the end of the hall, finding a cell containing a balding middle-aged man with a thick red beard. Kagome recognized him as April's father, Kirby O'Neil.

"Mr. O'Neil?" she said, looking in.

"Kagome?" Kirby replied, looking at her in surprise. Kagome turned back to the others.

"Guys, I got him!" she called. The Turtles and Splinter ran over, and Kirby recoiled at the sight of them.

"It's okay. They're with me," Kagome assured. Kirby slowly relaxed as Donnie came over and examined the lock.

"Can you get me out?" Kirby asked.

"It'll take some time," Donnie replied, "but I think I can pick the lock."

Hisako perked up. "We don't have any time. He's coming."

"Damn it..." Leo said. "Donnie, pick that lock. We'll buy you time."

Ch'rell descended the elevator, and stepped off, smirking.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" he asked.

"It was more of a hope than a think," Leo retorted.

Ch'rell chuckled, before looking at Hisako.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Project Oracle." he taunted. "We'll be sure to keep you all together here."

Hearing that, Hisako snapped, and blasted him back with telekinesis.

"My name is Hamato Hisako!" she shouted, getting out of Splinter's grasp.

"How dare you?!" Ch'rell shouted, only to be blasted back into the wall by an enraged Hisako.

"You're damn right I dare!" she shouted. "You heartless, ruthless, sadistic... BASTARD!"

She slammed him against the wall again, and the alien began to show signs of fear as she approached.

"You tortured me for years! Made my life a living hell!" Hisako shouted. "And now you're threatening my friends, my family! No more, Ch'rell! Do you hear me?!"

Her eyes started glowing bright green, and she levitated off the ground.

" _ **NO... MORE!**_ "

She slammed him against the wall with such force that Ch'rell's metal body shattered into pieces. Ch'rell gaped in horror as Hisako tore him out of the robot's cockpit, yanking him forward.

" _ **How does it feel, you slimy bastard?** **!**_ " Hisako shouted, beginning to squeeze him telekinetically as her voice seemed to echo slightly. " _ **How does it feel to be the victim?! To be tortured and afraid?! It sucks, doesn't it?!**_ "

The Turtles, Kagome, and Splinter all gaped in shock and horror at Hisako's demeanor. Any moral fibers holding her back had snapped, leaving little more than an angry child desiring revenge. Splinter stepped forward.

"Hisako!" he shouted.

Hisako turned to him, angry tears flowing down her face from those glowing green eyes.

" _ **Don't try to stop me, Sensei!**_ " she shouted. " _ **He's had this coming for a LONG TIME NOW!**_ "

"That may be," Splinter replied, "but if you continue down this path, you'll be no better than he is."

The glow slowly faded from Hisako's eyes. She looked between Splinter and Ch'rell, then dropped Ch'rell in disgust.

"Be thankful to a good man that you're still breathing, asshole," she hissed at the dazed brain creature.

Donnie managed to pick the lock and get the door open, and Kirby slowly walked out. He looked between everyone in surprise.

"You're... talking turtles, and a rat." he said in wonder.

"And Hisako's a psychic," Kagome said. "We'll explain everything later, Mr. O'Neil. Right now, let's get out of this hellhole."

"Agreed," said Kirby.

"But how are we gonna get past all those guards?" Mikey asked.

"In times like these, the simplest answer is the best," Splinter said. "We run."

Donnie examined Ch'rell's shattered exoframe, and eventually pulled up a still-functional arm cannon.

"And I got something to even the odds," he said. "Anyone gets in our way, we fry 'em with this."

 **-X-**

Several of the robot men were waiting at the elevator for the mutants to emerge, all having blasters at the ready.

The elevator reached the top... and most of the men standing in front were blasted by a large laser. Donnie came out, holding the arm cannon like one would wield a shotgun. The group took off down the halls, blasting bots left, right, and center as they went.

As they ran, Mikey took notice of something up ahead: a large chute leading outside.

"Look!" he shouted, pointing. "I told you guys there'd be a garbage chute!"

"Then that's our way out!" Vee declared. "C'mon, let's go!"

Mikey made it to the chute first.

"Booyakasha!" he shouted, jumping down headfirst. The others followed, one after the other.

 **-X-**

The chute opened up outside, and they all landed on the ground. Raph shook his head.

"Whew," he said. "What a rush!"

"We gotta run!" Hisako shouted. "They'll be here any second!"

They took off running through the tunnels; several of the guards outside took notice and gave chase.

Kirby looked back and gasped. "They're coming!"

"We'll lure them to the surface and pick 'em off there!" shouted Leo.

 **-X-**

The robots exited the tunnel soon after the group did, but as they went out into daylight, they noticed that the Turtles and their allies were nowhere to be seen.

"What the-" said one. "Where did they go?"

"Oh, no," groaned another. "Not agai-"

Before he could even finish that sentence, a shuriken hit him squarely in the head, knocking him flat.

The others looked down in shock before one of them began to levitate off the ground. An enraged Hisako stepped out from the shadows, her eyes glowing green as she lifted the robot off the ground. She spread her arms out quickly, ripping the bot's arms and legs off, then flipped him upside down before slamming him into the ground headfirst, crushing his robotic skull (1).

Vee ran into the fray, drawing her kamas (2) and carving several more up. Leo sliced through a pair with his katanas, and gave Vee a smirk.

"Nice job, Vee." he said, getting a thumbs up from his sister.

Raph and Kagome stood back to back, some of the men surrounding them. Raph firmly gripped his sais, and Kagome slowly drew her Shiranui blades.

"Think you can handle this many?" she asked Raph.

"Well… Might be tough if one more shows up." Raph remarked.

"Then that'll be the one I take out," Kagome declared.

"What?" Raph retorted, smirking. "You're fighting too?"

The men charged at them, and Raph and Kagome started hacking and slashing at them. Mikey and Donnie also stood back to back, while Splinter protected Kirby from them.

Before long, the robots were all down, dismembered metal limbs strewn about. One of the brain creatures squirmed out of the cockpit of his destroyed robot and tried to crawl away, but Hisako promptly stomped down on it, getting a squeal of pain.

"I don't think so," she said, before punting it into the wall like a football.

She sighed and smiled.

"Damn, that felt good," she said. "Almost... therapeutic."

"Well... glad to see you're feeling better," Leo said uncertainly.

Kirby turned to them and smiled.

"Thank you." he told them all gratefully. "Thank you all."

"We don't need a reason to help someone in trouble," Kagome replied. "C'mon. April's waiting for you."

* * *

The group led Kirby down to the lair, where Kasumi and April were sitting on the couch. April jumped up at their appearance.

"Dad!" she shouted, before running over and embracing him. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm alright." Kirby replied, smiling and hugging her back.

April turned to the Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome. "Thank you so much."

"Don't sweat it, April," Kagome replied. "Though between you and me, I suggest you get a new security system for your shop."

"I could whip something up for you," Donnie said. "Wouldn't be much trouble."

Kirby smiled at that. "Thank you."

"You got my number, April, and I got yours," said Kagome. "If anything else happens, call me, and I'll let the guys know."

"It was a true pleasure to meet you, Miss O'Neil," Splinter said.

"Same to you," April said, smiling. "And please, call me April."

 **-X-**

Some time later, the group was lounging about the lair when a news report suddenly came on. The reporter in question looked like an older version of April, with darker red hair and green eyes wearing a yellow jacket.

"This is Robyn O'Neil, reporting live from a nearby warehouse," she said into her microphone. "The police have investigated a recent fight, and discovered this at the scene."

One of the Turtles' shuriken appeared on-screen, and everyone gaped at it.

"Uh..." Mikey said nervously, "that wasn't mine."

"Could there be actual ninjas hiding in New York?" Robyn continued. "The answer remains unknown. This has been Robyn O'Neil for Channel 6 news."

Leo turned off the TV, and Kasumi turned to them, a stern look on her face.

"You do know that a ninja's most powerful weapon is remaining a mystery, right?" she said. "Making the news will not help that. Be more careful in the future."

"Oh, relax, Kasumi," Raph said flippantly. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Across the seas, in the city of Tokyo, Japan, within the hideout of the Foot Clan, Oroku Saki just happened to be watching that very same broadcast, flanked by two of his Foot Ninja. His eyes widened as he recognized the insignia on the shuriken.

"So..." he mused, "It appears that Hamato Yoshi is alive after all. And raising a ninja army in New York."

He turned to the Foot Ninja at his sides.

"Both of you, prepare my private jet." he commanded. "We are leaving for New York City immediately."

The ninja ran off to do so, and Saki reached for the helmet on the table next to his chair, donning it.

"It's time to pay a visit to an old friend," he said. "Soon, he and his army will know the fury of the Shredder..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Derived from one of Ermac's Fatalities in _Mortal Kombat 9_.

(2): A traditional Japanese farming implement similar to a sickle used for reaping crops and also employed as a weapon. It is often included in weapon training segments of martial arts. Sometimes referred to as kai or "double kai", kama made with intentionally dull blades for kata demonstration purposes are referred to as kata kai.

Oh, snap... Shredder's coming.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Ch'rell - Steve Blum (Spike Spiegel from _Cowboy Bebop_ , Vilgax from _Ben 10_ , Wolverine from a LOT of _X-Men_ cartoons and games)

* Robyn - Tara Strong (Rikku from _Final Fantasy X_ , Vicki Vale from _The Batman vs. Dracula,_ Bubbles from _The Powerpuff Girls_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	9. Cat and Turtle

**Chapter 8: Cat and Turtle**

* * *

 _Raph felt hot._ Very _hot._

 _He opened his eyes and gasped in horror as he found himself tied up and being roasted on a spit._

 _"No..." he whimpered._

 _He twisted and turned in his bindings, trying to see what was turning him on the spit. His eyes then fell on a slobbering, rabid-looking, demonic cat. He frantically struggled against the ropes, sweating like mad as he tried to free himself._

 _"Stop squirming, turtle," the cat hissed. "I'm starving, and I get agitated when I'm stalled from my dinner."_

 _"No!" Raph begged. "Please, I'll find you a nice mouse! Anything!"_

 _The cat shrugged._

 _"Nothing personal." the cat assured him. "A cat's gotta eat after all."_

 _Raph squeezed his eyes shut and screamed._

 **-X-**

Raph sat up with a start, panting heavily as sweat poured down his face. He looked around frantically, grateful to find himself in his own bed. He looked around his room before sighing in relief.

"That dream again..." he let out before flopping onto his sheets. "Damn it..."

He glanced over at a small tank sitting on a table, where a small tortoise poked its head out of its shell. Raph smiled at the sight of Spike, his pet tortoise, which he had rescued after he had been flushed down into the sewer three years prior. He picked up the tortoise and hugged him close.

"Wow..." he whispered, stroking Spike's shell lovingly.

The door slowly opened, revealing Leo, his face one of concern.

"Raph, are you okay?" he asked, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

Raph sighed, sitting up on the bed and scooting over so Leo would have a place to sit.

"I had that dream again." he explained. "About that psycho cat."

Leo sat down next to Raph on the bed, looking more than a bit worried. This was not the first time Raph had been plagued by this particular nightmare. He had confided in Leo in desperation, swearing the blue turtle to secrecy.

"I thought you got over that dream years ago." Leo commented, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shell.

"I dunno..." Raph remarked. "It's stupid, really."

"Maybe you should tell Master Splinter about it." Leo suggested.

Raph shook his head.

"No way." he declared. "He'll probably tell me it's all in my head, or say I'm crazy."

"I still think you should, if it's bugging you this much." Leo insisted. "Besides, I highly doubt that he'll call you crazy."

Raph gave in, throwing his arms up.

"Ugh, fine." he let out. "I'll tell him in the morning."

* * *

 **The next morning...**

After breakfast, Splinter sat in the dojo in the midst of his morning meditation. Raph cautiously entered. He hesitated in the doorway, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"Sensei?" he asked.

Splinter opened one eye, glancing over at his son before closing it again.

"What is the matter, Raphael?" He asked.

"Can I..." Raph began, coughing slightly to cover his awkwardness. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course," Splinter replied, gesturing to a cushion in front of him. "Please, sit down."

Raph closed the doors to the dojo and took a seat. Sighing, he began his tale.

"For a while now, I've had this... dream," he explained. "Well, more of a nightmare really. It's happened on and off since I was little."

"Nightmare?" Splinter repeated.

"This big, psycho cat…" Raph clarified. "He attacks me, tries to eat me. And it's always the same cat every time. A big, ugly tabby cat with a weird right eye."

Splinter's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the cat.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me that it's all in my head," Raph continued. "That it's just a dream, and that I shouldn't think anything of it."

Splinter sighed.

"Raphael... that was not just a dream." He explained.

That took Raph by surprise.

"What?" he questioned, confused.

"There are many things I have not told you, most of which I kept from you for your own safety." Splinter replied. "But this... I thought you were too young to remember. I should have known such an experience would leave a scar..."

"Sensei..." Raph began. "What happened?"

"The cat in your dreams calls himself Old Hob," Splinter replied. "He was exposed to the mutagen around the same time the six of us were..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

The young Turtles and Kagome happily played in the tunnels near the lair while Splinter and Kasumi tidied the place up, unaware of a large, humanoid cat slowly approaching them.

 _"Unlike us, he maintained a more... feral disposition," Splinter explained. "More than that, he was hungry."_

The cat slowly approached the Turtles from the shadows, salivating in anticipation.

 _"He found you not long after we moved here. You were all playing in the tunnels while Kasumi and I cleaned up the lair."_

Moving at lightning speed, the cat lunged forward and snatched up a young Raph. Raph looked into the cat's eyes, seeing his scary teeth and screamed in fear. From the lair, Kasumi and Splinter heard the screams and dashed out, gasping in shock and anger to see the cat holding Raph, his intent clear.

 _"He tried to capture you and eat you," Splinter went on. "Kasumi and I heard your screams and came out just in time."_

Splinter narrowed his eyes at the cat, who turned to see him.

"Get away from my son!" he shouted before charging the cat.

He kicked it in the stomach, and caught Raph as he fell. Kasumi quickly gathered up the Turtles and Kagome and took them to safety. Splinter and the cat furiously clashed, and eventually, Splinter furiously swiped at the cat with his claw, slashing him across his right eye. The cat screamed, one hand going to his bloodied, ruined eye.

"Leave this place," Splinter ordered, calm but cold. " _Now_."

The cat hissed, and wisely decided to go.

"You'll pay for this, rat," he said as he went. "No one crosses Old Hob."

And with that, he was gone. Splinter ran back to the lair, seeing a shaken but unharmed Raph clutching Kasumi's leg. He knelt down and hugged him in relief.

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

"You were unharmed, and Hob showed no signs of returning," Splinter continued. "I brushed off the incident, foolishly thinking there'd be no repercussions of it. If I had known..."

"Sensei, it's cool," Raph said. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

Splinter nodded solemnly.

"Raphael... why didn't you tell me about these dreams sooner?" he asked.

Raph sighed.

"I didn't know what to make of it." he replied honestly. "I thought they were just dreams, and that they'd go away eventually."

"In the future, please tell me these things," Splinter said, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder. "You are my son. There is nothing in this world you cannot tell me."

Raph nodded, placing a hand on top of Splinter's.

"Thanks, Sensei," he said, smiling. "I needed this."

Splinter smiled back.

"You're welcome."

"Besides, I'm sure that cat's probably long gone," Raph said. "Hell, he probably doesn't even remember what happened."

Splinter stroked his beard in thought.

"Perhaps." he allowed. "I have not heard from him in fifteen years."

"Like I said," Raph repeated, "Tabby probably bit the big one a long time ago."

* * *

Raph couldn't have been more wrong. Old Hob was very much alive, and lurking in an old abandoned apartment building in the Bronx. He sat on an old mattress, dressed in a sleeveless white T-shirt and torn blue jeans, and a black eyepatch covering his missing right eye, slowly smoking a cigarette. A human thug slowly entered the room, and Hob looked up at his entry.

"Have you found them?" he asked.

"N-no," the thug replied. "We've searched all over the city. There's no sign of that rat or the turtles you keep mentioning.

Hob scowled and stood up.

"How hard can it be to find a group of six freaks in this damn city?!" he hissed. "It ain't that hard!"

The thug winced and recoiled and Hob turned to the window, glaring out at the city streets.

"I know those dicks are still in the city," he said. "And I ain't givin' up until I find them and make 'em pay for what they did to me."

 **-X-**

Back at the Turtles' lair, Raph was exiting the dojo, feeling a little bit better after his talk with his sensei. That's when he noticed Mikey leaning off to the side, a smirk on his face.

"So," the orange turtle asked with a knowing lilt to his voice, "Seen any scary pussycats lately?"

Raph froze up, stopping in his tracks before turning to him.

"What are you talking about, Mikey?" Raph questioned coldly.

"I heard everything last night," Mikey replied teasingly. "Big bad Raph is scared of cats! It's hilarious!"

Raph scowled, crossing his arms.

"I am not!" He insisted

Suddenly, a cat's yowl went off behind him. Raph jumped with a start, instinctively withdrawing into his shell.

"CAT!" he screamed. "Get it away from me!"

From behind him, Donnie approached the two turtles, having been watching a cat video on his T-Phone, a special cell phone he had invented for the group. He paused the video, looking down at his terrified brother in confusion.

"Uh..." Donnie let out. "Did I miss something?"

"Only perhaps the most cowardly display in the history of cowardice!" Mikey bellowed, laughing crazily while slapping his knee. "So much for not being afraid!"

Raph popped out of his shell, glaring at Mikey before cracking his knuckles audibly.

"That's it!" he shouted.

Before Mikey could react, Raph grabbed him by the arm and threw him across the room. He collided with the wall hard as Leo, Vee, and Hisako entered the room. Upon seeing their orange clad brother hit the wall, everyone rushed to his aid.

"Raph, what the hell?!" Leo demanded as they helped Mikey up.

"He heard everything last night, Leo," Raph replied. "And he shot his damn mouth off."

Vee raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Heard what?" she questioned.

"About Raph's irrational fear of cats," Hisako answered, hearing Raph's thoughts.

"You're... scared of cats?" Donnie said in surprise.

"Terrified of them, apparently," Mikey said, still grinning. "I mean, did you see how fast he retreated into his shell?"

Raph's fists clenched as he stomped towards Mikey.

"You'd be scared of them too if one tried to eat you when you were a baby!" he snapped.

That wiped the grin off Mikey's face instantly, and the others gasped in surprise.

"...Say what?" Leo asked.

Raph sighed, some of his anger leaving him.

"Sensei told me everything." He clarified, a bit calmer than before. "The cat in my dreams is real. Or was, anyway. His name was Old Hob, and he tried to eat me as a kid."

"You were almost eaten?" Hisako asked, reaching for her brother sympathetically.

"Damn..." said Vee, crossing her arms as a disgusted expression crossed her face. "Who'd want to eat you?"

"Yeah," Mikey interjected. "They'd probably get indigestion."

Raph's anger returned in force as he turned towards his teasing siblings. He raised his hand to retort, but changed his mind before he said anything. With a furious snort, he stomped off angrily. Hisako gave Mikey a dirty look as Raph left the lair.

" _Not_ cool, Mikey," she admonished him reproachfully.

"Yeah, way to go, shell-for-brains." Vee added.

"You're not getting out of this either, Vee." Leo said sternly, pointing to the kitchen. "Both of you, kitchen duty. Now."

Mikey and Vee groaned, then went off to do kitchen duty. Vee got to work on a large pile of dishes as Mikey took up a broom and began to sweep.

"Some people can't take a joke." he grumbled in between strokes of the broom.

"There's a difference between joking and just being a dick, Mikey." Hisako shot back.

"Rule number one." Donnie proclaimed, "Never mock someone's fears."

"Would you mock Hisako for being afraid of those brain things?" Leo asked.

Mikey winced, the very idea making him feel horrible.

"I see your point." he said softly.

"What may not seem scary to you may be terrifying to others, and almost getting eaten is a very good reason to be afraid," Hisako said sternly. "Think about that next time before you make fun of somebody."

Vee and Mikey exchanged guilty looks before returning to work.

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Raph had made it out of the sewers and was stomping around on the rooftops, making an effort to try to calm down.

"Damn Mikey," he muttered. "Who the hell does he think he is? When he almost gets eaten, _then_ he can go ahead and try to crack stupid jokes."

He kicked an old pop can aside as he continued.

"And Vee, with her whole 'who would eat you?' thing." He snorted. "I see how it is. Bitch..."

He let out an angry growl, and turned skyward.

"Well, screw you both!" he shouted. "I don't need you two asses! I can take care of myself!"

Unbeknownst to Raph, a foreboding figure in the shadows heard the yell and gave a toothy smile.

"Looks like I finally found one of 'em." the figure said, slowly approaching.

Raph heard the footsteps, and whirled around.

"Hey, who's there?!" he shouted. "I'm warning you! You mess with me, you're gonna get your head busted!"

"Man, you've certainly gotten some spunk in the last fifteen years." said a deep voice, just as its owner emerged from the shadows.

Raph's jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight of the figure. It was a tall, brown-furred cat with a black eye patch over his left eye, dressed in a sleeveless white T-shirt and old blue jeans under an old khaki trench coat. It was him, the figure that had haunted his nightmares on and off for the past fifteen years: Old Hob.

"N-no. It can't be..." he said nervously, backing up. "It... it's you!"

Hob smirked, rather pleased he'd left such an impression.

"Hello there, little turtle." he greeted.

Raph nervously looked around, putting a hand on the hilt of his sai.

"Please, don't eat me..." he begged. "I have so much to live for!"

Hob scoffed.

"You can relax, kid. I ain't here to eat you." He stalked closer as he went on. "I'm here for a little payback."

The cat pointed to his eyepatch, tapping it with a single claw of his.

"Since your rat dad took something of mine... I'm gonna take something of his." He explained.

The cat mutant began to salivate, and Raph finally snapped from the sheer terror.

"No!" he screamed. " _STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME_!"

He turned tail and took off running. Hob gave a big, toothy smirk.

"I love it when they run." he said before chasing after Raph with a yowl.

 **-X-**

Back at the lair, the other Turtles and Hisako were just hanging out in the living room watching TV. Mikey and Vee had finished up kitchen duty to Leo's satisfaction, and were waiting for Raph to return so they could apologize. As the sibling's waited, Leo's T-Phone went off and he answered it.

"Hey, Raph," he said, sighing. "Look, about Mikey and Vee-"

" _That's not important right now!_ " Raph's voice came, sounding terrified. " _I need help! Old Hob is back, and he's after me!_ "

Leo gasped, jumping to his feet.

"What?! Where are you?!"

"The back alleys near Antonio's Pizza-Rama! Hurry up!"

With that, the line went silent. Leo tucked the phone onto his belt, turning to his siblings.

"Guys!" he shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Gear up! Raph's in trouble!"

"Raph actually called for help?" Donnie said, surprised. "What's going on?"

Leo looked at them solemnly.

"Old Hob, that's what's going on." he answered.

That was all it took. The group immediately dove for the weapons cabinet.

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Hob had managed to corner Raph in an alleyway. Raph put his back against the wall, shivering in fear as the cat approached.

"I'll try to make this painless, kid," he said, smirking. "No promises, though."

Looking around and weighing his options, Raph made a decision.

"No... not again!" he exclaimed. "You're not gonna get me without a fight!"

He charged at Hob in a blind panic, swinging. Hob casually dodged, smirking.

"Spunky. I like that." he complimented. "Ain't gonna save you though."

"Just stay the hell away from me!" Raph screamed, hiking his foot directly into Hob's groin.

On impact, Hob's eye widened and his pupil dilated from the pain. He collapsed with a pained meow, cupping his groin.

"You're not gonna get me!" Raph shouted. "You're NOT GONNA GET ME!"

He nailed Hob in the face with a right hook, knocking him flat before jumping over him. The second his feet touched the ground, he was running out the alley, where he was met with Leo and the others.

"Raph!" Leo called out. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"Where's the cat?" Hisako asked.

"He's in the alley," Raph replied. "I kicked him in the nuts and took off."

Mikey approached him, looking remorseful.

"Raph, I am _so_ sorry I made fun of your fear." he apologized.

"Same here," Vee added. "We were just playing around. We didn't mean to-"

Before she could go on, an angry hiss sounded from the alleyway. After a minute, Hob emerged, cupping his groin and limping.

"So," he said as his eye fell on the group, "The whole family is here."

Feeling braver, Raph took a step forward, glaring at his hated foe.

"That's right!" he said. "Now you've got all of us to deal with, pussycat!"

The Turtles and Hisako all drew their weapons, glaring at Hob.

"So," Leo said, "you're Old Hob."

Hob scowled.

"Yeah, so what?" he snarled.

"You tried to eat our brother." Donnie told him, calm but cold.

"And we got a thing about people trying to hurt our family." Hisako added.

"So," Vee concluded, "it's time for kitty cat to get spayed and neutered."

Hob snarled at them as the sextet charged at him, and they clashed. While the Turtles and Hisako all fought with disciplined martial arts, Hob fought back with a wild street style.

"Not bad, Hob," Leo said, dodging a claw swipe. "You're good, but you lack discipline."

"And you lack integrity, teaming up with a human," Hob shot back, looking at Hisako. "Humans are all bastards! All they do is put us mutants down and treat us like shit!"

"Wow..." Hisako said flatly. "I am seriously insulted."

She flung him into a wall with telekinesis, approaching him with a cold look on her face as the cat looked at her in shock.

"Two of my friends are human!" she shouted.

"And we grew up with two humans!" Mikey commented. "One is like a mom to us, and the other is like a sister!"

"So you found a few good ones," Hob said dismissively. "Big whoop."

"No, you're wrong about humans!" Donnie exclaimed. "Sure, they can be hateful and selfish. And they fear what they don't understand. But they're good on the inside. They're just flawed. They can do better!"

Hob scoffed at that.

"Better? Ha!" he retorted. "If you really think that, then just go on and step out onto those streets. The minute a human sees you, they'll freak out and kill you on the spot without batting a goddamn eye!"

"Doesn't change a thing, tabby," Raph retorted. "Besides, I'd take them over you any day!"

He quickly dashed forward, punching Hob in the gut. As he reeled, Raph kicked him back.

"Seriously? You're the big, scary cat that tried to eat me when I was a kid?" he said mockingly. "You're a freakin' joke! I can't believe I was ever afraid of you!"

"You should be, turtle boy," Hob retorted, backhanding Raph across the face before spreading his fingers wide, unsheathing his claws. "I'm gonna make mincemeat out of you!"

He swiped at Raph, only for one of Vee's kama to intercept the blow.

"No. You're not," she said, forcing him back. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us! And when you mess with the Ninja Turtles, you get your ass kicked. _Hard_."

With that, they all ganged up on Hob, who was unable to counter the six-on-one assault and was beaten senseless. Finally, Raph stepped forward, punching a barely conscious Hob in the face and knocking him out before looking at a nearby dumpster.

"Time to take out the trash," he said, dragging the mutant cat over and tossing him in.

Mikey slammed the lid closed, and Vee slid one of her kamas into the lock, trapping him. Raph turned to Mikey and Vee.

"As for you two..." he said, "apology accepted."

The three hugged for a solid minute before releasing one another.

"Raph, I can see why you were afraid of that thing," Vee said. "He was something else."

Raph shrugged.

"Eh, he was a lot scarier when we were babies." He remarked nonchalantly. "And if he ever shows up again, we can take him."

"Let's go home." Hisako requested. "I think I got cat hair in my shirt."

"Sounds like a plan." Raph said.

With that, the group walked away, leaving Hob to rot in the trash.

* * *

 **Some time later...**

Hob was snapped back to consciousness when he heard the dumpster open. He sat up, and was faced with two identical-looking men in suits.

"What the hell?" he questioned aloud, looking between them.

"A new mutation," one man commented. "How interesting."

"Back off, you pricks!" Hob hissed, sprouting his claws.

Before he could do anything, the second man drew a taser and jolted him with it. Hob screamed in agony before passing out, the second man catching him and hoisting him over his shoulder.

"Let's see what the General thinks of this one." he suggested.

The first man smirked.

"I think he'll be real happy." he declared.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another one bites the dust.

For those who don't know, Old Hob is from the IDW Publishing comics.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Old Hob - Patrick Seitz (Scorpion from _Mortal Kombat_ , Franky from _One Piece_ , Keith from _Attack on Titan_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	10. Meet Casey Jones

**Chapter 9: Meet Casey Jones**

* * *

In the dojo, Raph and Mikey were sparing as the rest of their family, including Kagome and Kasumi, were watching from the side. Mikey landed a solid kick to Raph's gut, knocking him flat on his shell.

"Nice fall, Raph." Mikey said smugly, cracking his knuckles.

"Lucky shot," Raph retorted, vaulting to his feet. "You ain't gonna land another!"

With that, he charged at Mikey in a rage, throwing punches and kicks, only for the orange turtle to casually dodge every blow.

"Not bad," Mikey complimented, smirking. "But you're just a little too... SLOW!"

He punctuated his statement by punching Raph in the gut. Raph doubled over, grunting in pain as he began to lose his cool.

"That's it!" he screamed, charging at Mikey to try and tackle him. "You think you're better than me, you freaking clown?!"

Mikey casually vaulted over the charging Raph.

"I know I am." he corrected, pulling down his right eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

Raph snapped at that and charged at Mikey again, who casually stepped off to the side and stuck out one foot. Raph tripped over it and fell flat on his face, right next to a section of old piping that ran through the lair. Mikey turned his back to the defeated Raph, celebrating his victory.

"Winner and still champion, Michelangelo!" he declared triumphantly, bowing deeply.

Raph stood up slowly, seeing red. He turned back towards Mikey, breathing heavily and holding the old pipe. Hisako perked up at that, reading her brother's deadly intent.

"Someone grab Raph NOW!" she shouted.

Before anyone could do anything, Raph leaped at Mikey, knocking him flat on his back.

"Raph!" Mikey said in horror. "What are you-?!"

"You... you cocky...!" Raph snarled in rage.

He raised up the pipe, preparing to bring it down on Mikey's head with all his might, but luckily for Mikey, Leo grabbed his arm before he could.

"Raphael!" the blue-banded turtle shouted. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Vee and Donnie quickly ran over, helping Mikey up while Kagome went over to Raph, slapping him across the face.

"What in the world were you thinking, Raph?!" she demanded, anger and worry present in her voice.

Raph's head rocked to the side from the force of the slap. His ragged breath began to even out as he lifted his free hand to his smacked cheek. His grip on the pipe loosened as he allowed it to slip from his fingers, clattering to the ground. Hisako quickly kicked it away.

"Raph, do you realize what you could have done?" she questioned, looking him straight in the eyes.

Raph looked around, horror dawning on his face.

"I..." he let out, guilt and disbelief robbing him of his words. "Leo... Mikey... Kagome... I didn't..."

Splinter came over to him, shaking his head.

"Oh, my son... so angry." he said quietly, his voice laced with disappointment. "Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. A true warrior finds balance in all things."

"Yoshi's right," Kasumi said reproachfully. "You need to get ahold of your temper. Look what almost happened."

Raph slowly stood up, looking down at his hands as he realized what he nearly did.

"Master Splinter... Kasumi..." he began, "I... I gotta get some air!"

He ran out of the dojo, still in shock. Kagome made to follow him, but Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Let him go, Kagome." he insisted. "He needs time to clear his head."

* * *

Raph made it to street level, running to the top of a nearby building. He was breathing heavily, both from exertion, and from the shock and horror that was still coursing through him.

Looking down at his hands, seeing them shaking hard after what he had almost done, he clenched his fists and screamed in rage at the sky.

"What is _**WRONG WITH ME**_?!"

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, across town, a teenage boy was seated in front of his family's TV, his mother asleep in a chair as the Channel 6 news came on. Robyn's face dominated the screen as she began her report.

 _"In other news, more sightings of a vigilante wearing a hockey mask have been connected with several brutal attacks on the notorious Purple Dragons gang, alleged to have underworld connections."_

The boy narrowed his eyes at the screen, recalling an event from years ago. Fire burned in his eyes as he remembered a similar one, a fire started in his family's shop by those very same Purple Dragons. He hadn't just lost his family store, but his father as well. He had succeeded in pulling both the boy and his mother from the flames, but had been trapped inside when the building went down. He stood up, turning off the TV in anger. He set the remote down, grabbing a paint-stained hoodie and pulling it over his slender body. Burn scars riddled his arms and licked his sides, a constant reminder of his hatred.

"Dirtbags..." the boy hissed through his teeth as he flipped the hood on over his head. "All of them."

With that, he pulled a blanket over his sleeping mother, his eyes narrowing as he saw the burns on her arms as he did. He pecked her on the forehead, then disappeared into his room. He double-checked the pillow dummy he hid under the covers, adjusting them as needed.

"Somebody's gotta stop those dicks from messing up this town," he muttered. "And it looks like it's gotta be me."

He dug around in his closet, pulling out a bag filled with various sports equipment, including hockey sticks and baseball bats. He slipped it on his shoulder, before withdrawing a white hockey mask and placing it on his face.

"Watch your asses, scumbags..." he said, slipping out his window. "'Cause Casey Jones is on the job!"

 **-X-**

Raph was still on the roof, trying to calm himself. The images of Mikey on the ground in front of him just kept playing through his mind. What really got to him was the sight of shock and fear on Kagome's face at what he almost did. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a woman gasp below. He rushed to the fire escape and looked down, seeing a young woman being accosted by three men, all wearing a purple dragon insignia.

"Hand over the purse, lady." The leader, a man with spiky orange hair and a beard, demanded threateningly. "And we won't hurt you. Too much..."

"Please..." the woman pleaded. "Stay back."

The leader nodded to his fellow goons, who grabbed the woman and held her still as he grabbed the purse out of her hands. Raph scowled in anger at the sight.

"Man..." he snarled, "These guys picked the wrong night to piss me off."

He got ready to jump down, but another voice cut in before he could.

"Oh, Purple Draaaagons!" came a male voice in a singsong voice.

A figure wearing a hockey mask entered the alley, banging a trash can lid with a hockey stick to get their attention.

"Come out and plaaay!" he taunted in that same singsong voice.

 _Whoa..._ Raph thought to himself. _Who's this whackjob?_

The Dragons gasped in shock, recognizing the figure.

"It's that psycho punk with the hockey mask!" one of the thugs, a man with blue face paint, shouted. "Let's get 'im!"

Raph kicked back, looking on.

 _This oughta be good._

The figure dodged a punch from the spiky haired thug and knocked him down with the hockey stick. The blue-faced thug came at him next, but the hockey-masked person used the lid to stop him and knocked him down as well. He turned to see the last thug, a man wearing his hat sideways, and then knocked him down as well. The punk barely had time to regain his senses before the figure advanced on him menacingly, slapping his hockey stick against his hand.

"No mercy, asshat," he snarled, raising his hockey stick. "I'm puttin' you outta business! Permanently!"

He prepared to bring the hockey stick down on the man, but Raph quickly descended the fire escape and grabbed the stick before he could. The hockey-masked guy turned to see him, seemingly more annoyed with Raph's interference then surprised at the sight of a giant turtle.

"Yo, enough!" Raph exclaimed. "You've made your point. Now knock it off!"

"No!" the hockey guy snapped, freeing his stick from Raph's grip. "These jackasses need to be taught a lesson!"

"Not like that, they don't," Raph retorted. "Not from you."

The guy broke free of Raph's grip, just in time to see the Purple Dragon goons getting to their feet and taking off.

"Dammit, they're getting away!" he shouted.

Whirling around, he punched Raph in the gut.

"Stay outta my business, freak!" the guy demanded before giving chase to the Dragons. "You can run, scumbags, but you can't hide from Casey Jones!"

Raph rubbed his sore gut, glaring after the guy.

"Damn punk," he said, before picking up the woman's dropped purse and awkwardly handing it to her. "Sorry about that, ma'am. Here's your purse."

The woman, shocked by the sight before her, grabbed the purse out of his hands.

"Keep away from me, you lizard-thing!" she shouted before taking off out of the alleyway.

Raph just sighed before giving chase to Casey.

 **-X-**

As he went on, Raph heard the sounds of someone receiving a serious pummeling. He rounded the corner to see Casey standing before the beaten and unconscious bodies of the Purple Dragons.

"Unbelievable!" Raph declared, rolling his eyes. "This guy just won't quit."

Casey raised his hockey stick above his head, but Raph charged in and kicked him aside.

"Hey!" Raph shouted. "I told you to cool it!"

Casey whirled on him, his eyes blazing with anger.

"And _I_ told _you_ to shove it!" he snapped. "Since your ears don't seem to be workin', I guess I'll have to get my point across another way."

He advanced on Raph, hockey stick in hand. They circled one another, Raph tempted to draw his sai, but forcing himself not to for the sake of diplomacy.

"Listen," Raph tried, "I'm trying to tell you something here, but you're really working on my last nerve."

"Is that so?" Casey swung at Raph with his hockey stick, but Raph ducked it.

"Look, I know you're trying to do the right thing, but you're going about it all wrong!" Raph shouted. "You need to control yourself!"

Casey scowled under his mask.

"Look, buddy, if you're protecting these rats, then you're in my way!" he announced. "And you're going down, too!"

He swung at Raph again, but Raph caught the stick and yanked it out of his hands.

"Hockey season's over," Raph said, snapping it in two over his knee and tossing it aside.

"And now baseball's in season!" Casey declared, pulling out twin baseball bats. "Batter up!"

Raph looked the bats up and down and rolled his eyes.

"José Canseco bats?" he deadpanned. "Please tell me you didn't pay money for those."

"Oh, now you're gonna get it," Casey snapped.

He charged at Raph, whacking him with the bats.

"Strike one!" he declared before his bat connected a second time. "Strike two!"

He swung a third time, only for Raph to catch it and grab him by the collar.

"You're out." Raph hissed before flipping Casey over his shoulder.

Casey landed hard on his back before rolling over, reaching into his bag.

"Alright, pal," he said. "I got a new game for you."

He pulled out a cricket paddle from his bag, spinning it in his hand.

"Cricket!" he declared.

"Cricket?" Raph retorted. "Nobody understands cricket. You gotta know what a crumpet is to understand cricket!"

"Why don't I show you?" Casey shot back, advancing on him with the paddle.

Raph held up a hand.

"Look, you gotta listen to me." he insisted. "You're angry. I can understand that, believe me, but what if you grab the wrong guy? What if you go too far and get yourself in real trouble?"

"I got my reasons for doing what I do, and they got nothing to do with you!" Casey shouted.

He whacked Raph with the paddle, sending him flying.

"Six run!" he declared as Raph landed headfirst in a garbage can. "Now, I got work to do, pal."

He stuck the cricket paddle back in his bag before turning towards Raph's trash can.

"If you want a rematch, check me out Friday night." Casey offered. "Central Park. Adios, freak!"

With that, he took off running as Raph pulled himself out of the can.

"Hothead's gonna get himself killed." he muttered as he made his way back home.

As he left, one of the thugs pulled himself up, having seen and heard the whole fight. He pulled out a cell phone, dialing a number.

"Yo, Dragon Face." he whispered. "It's that guy. The one with the hockey mask. He was fighting with some weirdo in a turtle costume, and I know where he'll be on Friday night."

" _I want that hockey mask wearing vigilante's head on a plate._ " A voice on the other end demanded. " _Put everybody on alert. Everybody. This guy's been screwing with our business for months. It's time we started screwing with_ him _._ "

* * *

At the lair, everyone was just sitting around as Raph came in. They looked him over, seeing how battered and bruised he looked.

"Wow." Vee let. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Let's just say I got a taste of my own medicine." Raph replied. "Where's Mikey?"

"He's in his room." Kagome answered.

Looking at her, Raph sighed, deciding to face the music.

"Kagome, I just wanna say I'm sorry you saw me like that." he apologized. "You're… You're the last person in the world I want to be afraid of me, or think of me as a monster."

"You're not a monster, Raph," Kagome informed him, standing up. "You made a mistake. And the fact that you admitted you were wrong makes you more of a man... err, turtle."

She placed a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Nothing could ever make me afraid of you, or think of you any less." she promised

With that, she planted a small kiss on Raph's cheek, and the red-banded turtle's face turned dark green as he blushed.

"Now, go talk to Mikey." she ordered.

Raph nodded and went to Mikey's room. Kagome turned to see everyone else smirking.

"Well, it's about time, Kagome." Vee said.

Kagome glared at her.

"Don't even think about it, Vee." she snapped.

"Oh please, Kagome," Hisako said, rolling her eyes. "It's all you've been thinking about since we hit puberty. 'Raphael is so strong.' 'I wonder if Raphael will like this outfit.' 'I hope Raphael enjoys my dance recital'."

Everyone cracked up laughing at that as Kagome turned beet-red.

"Oh my God, Hisako!" she shouted.

"What?" Hisako said casually. "It's the truth."

"Stay out of my head!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Why?" Hisako asked. "It's so entertaining."

Vee grabbed her arm and they both took off running, laughing as Kagome chased after them.

"I'm gonna kick your asses!" she shouted.

 **-X-**

In his room, Mikey was curled up on his bed, reading a comic book. He heard a knock on his door, and looked up to see Raph there.

"Uh... hey." he let out.

"Hey, Raph," Mikey said uncertainly.

"Can I come in?" Raph asked.

Mikey nodded, and Raph entered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Look... I'm sorry I went so postal earlier," Raph told him quietly. "I lost my cool."

Mikey shrugged.

"I was kinda egging you on." he admitted.

"Doesn't matter," Raph replied. "I could've handled it better."

Mikey nodded.

"And I could've been a bit less..." he tried to think of the right words.

"Like yourself?" Raph offered.

"Yeah..." Mikey said, before realizing what Raph had just said. "Hey!"

Raph smirked, wrapping an arm around Mikey's shoulder.

"We cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." Mikey replied, before taking note of Raph's bruises. "So, what happened? You look like you got the shell kicked outta you."

"I'll fill everyone in over dinner." Raph said simply.

* * *

On Friday night, the Turtles, alongside Hisako and Kagome, were preparing to go topside.

"You sure your new friend will be there?" Leo asked.

"Either way, we have to find that vigilante whack bag and stop him." Raph replied. "He's not a bad guy. Just a little misguided, so for his own good, we need to find him before he gets himself in serious trouble."

"You said his name was Casey Jones, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, why?" Raph replied.

"He goes to Roosevelt High with me and April." Kagome explained. "He's on the sports team."

"Seems like he's on a lot of them," Raph said, recalling Casey's vast arsenal of sports equipment.

"Do you know why he hates the Purple Dragons so much?" Mikey questioned.

"I... heard some stories," Kagome said, a somber look on her face. "A few years back, they hassled his dad for protection money. When Mr. Jones wouldn't pay up, they torched his store. His dad didn't make it out."

Hisako put a hand over her mouth in horror.

"Oh, God..." she let out.

"No wonder he hates them," Leo remarked.

"It still doesn't excuse what he's doing." Donnie declared.

"Which is why we need to stop him." Raph concluded.

 **-X-**

Across the city, Casey had just arrived in Central Park, unaware that a Purple Dragon thug was lurking behind a tree, watching.

"He's here," the thug said over the phone.

" _We're on our way._ " Dragon Face replied. " _He ain't getting outta that park. Not on two feet anyway._ "

Casey sat on a bench, waiting casually as Raph and the others showed up.

"So, you made it." Casey declared before spotting Kagome among them. "Kagome Lee? What the hell?"

"Hey Casey," Kagome said simply. "I see you met my friend Raphael."

Casey looked back and forth between them in confusion. Raph took the opportunity to step forward, trying yet again to reason with the hotheaded vigilante.

"Look, I'm no fan of the Purple Dragons either." Raph informed him. "I'll help you take them down, but we gotta exercise just a little restraint."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Casey hissed.

"Yes, we do." Leo cut in. "Kagome told us everything. They killed your father."

Casey glared at Kagome at that.

"I had to tell them, Casey. Believe me, they understand." Kagome assured him. "And I know how you feel. My dad was murdered by a crook when I was just a baby. But this isn't the way."

"Your anger could take you down, make you act just like them." Raph added. "My father once told me a true warrior finds balance in all things."

"Balance, huh?" Casey asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know, as much balance as a couple of hot-headed whack-bags like us can manage." Raph smirked.

"Me?" Casey retorted, smiling. "You're the only whack-bag around here, Doc."

"Hey, I'm not half as crazy as you." Raph replied, playfully punching Casey in the arm.

"Sorry, but for a little green dude, you are totally nuts." Casey said, punching Raph back.

Raph's siblings and Kagome looked on at the spectacle.

"Wow," Mikey commented. "It's like there are two Raphs."

"This'll be fun, won't it?" Hisako said flatly.

"Yyyep." Leo said simply.

"Well, isn't this romantic?" came a new voice.

They all turned to see several Purple Dragon thugs approaching, all carrying weapons. The one who spoke, obviously the leader, was bald except for a small green ponytail and a matching goatee. His purple dragon tattoo was a large one that extended down the left side of his face and neck.

"So..." Casey let out casually, "When you said I'd go too far, get myself into trouble, you meant something like this?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Raph replied.

"Well, good thing we're here." Vee said, drawing her kamas.

"This should be fun," Mikey smirked, a hand on his nunchakus.

Dragon Face glared at Casey.

"You've been a thorn in our operation for way too long, you sports freak." he sneered. "By the time we're done with you, they'll be sending you to the morgue in a matchbox."

"And what about us?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, the eight of us against all of you?" Mikey added. "Just doesn't seem fair."

"For them." said Raph and Casey simultaneously.

The Purple Dragons all charged at them, one coming at Hisako with a baseball bat. Hisako ducked one swing, and as he tried again, she lashed out with a tessen, slicing part of it off before punching him out.

"That's one for me!" she declared.

Kagome found herself facing off with a particularly burly thug built like a linebacker. She spun around, appearing to go for a roundhouse kick, before lashing out with a side-kick that struck the thug right in the groin. The thug winced and collapsed, cupping his crotch.

"Oooh..." Leo winced. "You know that's not where the Dragon's Tail is supposed to connect, right?"

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever works."

Leo found himself surrounded by multiple thugs. Sheathing his swords, he jumped into the air repeatedly and pulled off multiple split kicks, knocking them all out cold.

"Nice one!" Raph said, holding up all six fingers.

"Hey, only a six, Raph?" Leo asked, casually backhanding a thug trying to attack him from behind (1).

"Bro, six is all I got!" Raph shot back.

"I give ya a ten!" Casey declared, elbowing another thug in the gut before holding up all ten fingers.

Another thug charged at Vee, who slammed her open palm into his nose. As he reeled back, clutching his now-bleeding nose, Vee got behind him and wrapped her arms around his midsection before throwing them both back in a belly-to-back suplex, knocking him out.

"Hey sis, is this ninjutsu or wrestling?" Mikey asked as he flipped one thug over his shoulder.

"Hey, when in Rome." Vee replied as she vaulted to her feet.

Donnie rapidly spun his staff, cracking one thug over the head with it before hitting him in the hip, knocking him flat.

"Oh yeah!" Donnie declared. "Screwball in the side pocket!"

"Another baseball fan, huh?" Casey mused with a grin. "Well, have a curveball on me!"

He smacked a thug in Donnie's direction.

"Anyone for stickball?" Donnie asked, readying his staff. "I have a stick, you be the ball!"

He whacked the thug with his staff. Leo faced off against Dragon Face, the only one left standing. They clashed for a bit, before Leo sliced the piece of pipe in his hands in two and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

With all the thugs incapacitated, Raph approached Casey.

"I know I'm gonna regret saying this..." he chuckled, "But I'm glad I met you, crazy man."

"Me too, freako," Casey replied, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder. "And you know what? I'm starting to see what you're all about."

"About balance? Self-control?" Raph asked.

"No, that you're a green mutant freak," Casey said, laughing and punching Raph in the shoulder. "But I like you."

The two started laughing and trading playful punches as the others looked on.

"So," Vee said to Kagome, "what exactly do you see in him?"

"Yeah, Raph's a hothead," Kagome said, before smiling. "But he's _my_ hothead."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): For a better visual, think like Batman doing it.

Well, another one bites the dust. And yes, Raph and Kagome are meant to be a couple eventually; that's how her creator depicts it.

Next chapter, the Foot Clan comes to New York. Dun dun DUN...

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Dragon Face: Justin Cook (Yusuke Urameshi from _Yu Yu Hakusho_ , Totomaru from _Fairy Tail_ , Super Buu from _Dragon Ball Z_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	11. New Friend, Old Enemy

**Chapter 10: New Friend, Old Enemy**

* * *

In a simplistic dojo, two figures, one male and one female, meditated. A door slid open, and a ninja slipped in, dressed all in black, with a headband bearing a red trident-like footprint (1). He crept up on the male, drawing a sword and bringing it down on him. Before the attack could land, the man effortlessly caught the blade without even turning around.

Standing up, the man kicked the ninja away, snatching his sword in the process. Another ninja jumped into the air behind the woman, sword raised. The woman dodged easily, leaving the ninja's sword to plunge into the wood of the floor and get stuck. He hurried to get the blade out, only to be laid out flat by a punch from the woman. The first ninja jumped onto the man's back from behind, brandishing a knife. In retaliation, the man elbowed him and flipped him over his shoulder.

The two looked over their fallen adversaries as they groaned in pain on the ground, wrapping an arm around one another. At that moment, a nearby door slid open, revealing a room with a window overlooking the city. The one who had slid the door open was a man of Brazilian descent with a black afro, a white T-shirt under a black leather vest, black studded leather gloves, and torn blue jeans. Standing at the window, looking out on New York with this newcomer by his side, was the Shredder himself.

The two figures went wide-eyed at the sight, immediately bowing in respect to their master.

"Master Shredder." the man greeted.

"I trust that my greatest pupils have been using their time wisely." Shredder remarked, still looking out the window.

"Of course, Master." the woman answered. "We have assembled an army of ninjas. The Foot Clan await your orders."

"Excellent," Shredder said. "Because I've discovered an old enemy in New York. Hamato Yoshi."

On cue, the Brazilian man tossed the two a photo, depicting Hamato Yoshi and an unscarred, unmasked Shredder together. Shredder wore a helmet with a camo pattern, and both men wore dog tags around their necks. The picture was taken during their brief time serving in the JSDF (2).

"Hamato Yoshi is alive?" the man asked in surprise.

"And he is training ninjas of his own." Shredder added. "No doubt with his friend Kasumi Lee. Finally, I will finish what I started all those years ago."

He turned to the two, giving them both serious glares.

"Find Hamato Yoshi, Kasumi Lee, and their students." He ordered. "I want them all wiped out."

"We will not fail you, Master." The woman promised.

"I know." Shredder replied. "But to be certain, the two of you will be working alongside Xever."

On cue, the Brazilian man stepped forward, twirling a butterfly knife in his hand. The first man snarled, glaring at the newcomer with much hostility.

"I don't need any help." he growled. " _Especially_ from this street rat."

"Are you sure, rich boy?" Xever replied, smirking.

The woman got in Xever's face, poking him in the chest threateningly.

"You wanna test us, buddy?" she taunted. "We'll take you on any time!"

Shredder punched the wall with a loud thump, getting their attention.

"I am not interested in your petty rivalry!" he snapped. "Xever is familiar with the dark underbelly of this city. You _will_ work together."

The two figures resigned themselves to that, but it didn't mean they liked it.

"Don't worry, Master Shredder." The man announced.. "We will find Splinter and his disciples... and kill them all."

"It won't be too hard to find Kasumi Lee." the woman interjected. "She's the richest woman in New York, practically a celebrity."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Turtles, alongside Hisako and Kagome, were out for a nighttime workout. The seven ninjas were jumping across the rooftops in the city, pulling off multiple flips and leaps as they went. Donnie saw a rooftop ahead and got a running start.

"Check this out!" he declared as he went.

He jumped, pulling off a midair flip perfectly before rolling across the rooftop, coming to a stop with a smirk.

"Props, Don." Mikey called out to him. "Now watch this!"

He pressed a button on one end of his nunchaku; a blade popped out and the chain extended, converting the nunchuck into a kusarigama (3). He used the chain to swing over the roof, landing perfectly before bowing. Donnie applauded politely before the two turtles turned back to the rest of their family.

"My turn!" Hisako announced.

She took a running start, vaulting off the roof and somersaulting in the air, landing on her hands before backflipping onto her feet.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey said, giving a thumbs up.

"A-thank you," Hisako replied, grinning proudly. "Next!"

"Step aside, guys." Kagome said, cracking her knuckles. "Watch how Kagome Lee struts her stuff."

She scrambled up a water tower nearby, then performed a midair somersault, landing perfectly on her feet with her left hand supporting her weight. Everyone applauded.

"Respect, Kagome," Mikey complimented. "Extra points for the superhero landing (4)!"

"Thank you, thank you." Kagome replied with a smile. "Don't throw flowers, just send money."

They looked to the other rooftop where Leo, Raph, and Vee were still standing.

"Gonna be a tough one to beat, Vee!" Hisako called back.

"Well then," Vee smirked, "let's see what I got."

She took several steps back, then charged forward, pulling off two back handsprings before she jumped, landing on her hands on the edge of the roof, vaulting to her feet at the last second.

"Woo!" Hisako cheered, clapping.

"Nice one." Kagome remarked..

Vee smiled, then turned back to where Leo and Raph were.

"Beat that, Leo!" she declared.

"If you insist," Leo replied.

He took a few steps back, and pulled off multiple front handsprings before jumping off the roof. He performed a midair somersault, then landed on the edge of the roof before pulling off a midair side flip, landing on his feet.

The others applauded before they turned back to Raph, who flexed his neck, cracking the joints there before standing back. Rather than do an intricate or impressive move, he just jumped straight forward and rammed into everyone, tackling them down and knocking them all into a heap. Kagome saw stars briefly, but quickly came back to her senses, feeling someone laying on top of her. She looked down to see Raph... with his face in her chest.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed, shoving him off. "Raph, you pervert!"

Raph blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's... not what I meant to do." he blushed, his face a darker shade of green. "Not the whole 'my face in your boobs' thing."

"Yeah, that was not cool." Hisako added.

Kagome was blushing, one arm across her breasts. Vee rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't like it," she teased with a playful smirk.

"Shut up, Vee!" Kagome snapped.

"Raph, that was out of line." Leo reprimanded sternly. "You could have seriously hurt us, and don't even get me started on the levels of wrong your landing had."

"Hey, you think I _meant_ to land face-first in her airbags?" Raph retorted. "It was an accident!"

"But ramming into us sure as hell wasn't." Vee shot back.

Before they could continue the lecture, they heard a noise nearby.

"We'll talk about this later," Kagome interjected. "Something's happening."

They crept along, one hand on their weapons. Drawing them, they ran out to see-

-a simple, black-and-white kitten.

"Gyah!" Raph exclaimed, backing away as Mikey laughed.

"Ha!" said the orange-banded turtle. "Priceless."

Raph glared at him.

"If you say _one word_ , I swear to God I'm gonna push you into traffic." he swore.

Leo crossed his arms.

"Mikey, we talked about this." he admonished.

"What?" Mikey asked. "It's funny!"

"No, it's not," Kagome said reproachfully. "Not after what happened with Old Hob."

"Fine..." Mikey sighed. "I'll get rid of the cat, then."

He picked up the cat, noticing a collar and a tag.

"Okay," he let out, reading the tag, "its name is..."

"Mittens!"

"Yeah, good guess," Mikey said, before realizing it wasn't one of his siblings who said it. "Wait, who said that?"

They looked across the street, seeing a man leaning out an upstairs window bordering the fire escape.

"Mittens?" he called. "Where are you?"

"That must be the owner." Mikey said, beginning to make his way over before the others grabbed him.

"Are you nuts?!" Kagome declared. "You can't let any other humans see you, Mikey!"

"Chillax, it'll be fine," Mikey said. "I'm not so scary."

"You're a big green mutant armed with ninja weapons," Vee pointed out.

"Okay, fine." Mikey groaned, putting his nunchucks on the ground. "Better?"

Raph facepalmed.

"You... are an idiot." he let out, not looking up from his palm. "Seriously. There can't be any living creature on the planet less intelligent than you."

"This guy's gonna see that I'm just a regular cat-loving dude like him." Mikey insisted. "Next thing you know, we'll be best buds!"

Before they could stop him, Mikey jumped down, heading for the man's apartment.

Hisako sighed.

"This is gonna end badly." she let out.

"Bet on it." the others replied in unison.

"One strawberry banana chocolate parfait says the man freaks the hell out at the sight of him." Kagome wagered.

"I'll raise a double chocolate fudge sundae." Hisako countered.

 **-X-**

As the man continued to call for Mittens, Mikey landed on the edge of the fire escape. The man gasped.

"Hi!" Mikey said cheerfully. "Here's your-"

Unfortunately, he was cut off by the man's terrified scream.

"Ugly, green, mutant freak!" he shouted.

"No, wait!" Mikey insisted. "I got your cat!"

"Help!" the man screamed. "He's got my cat!"

"Dude, chill!" Mikey attempted. "I'm just trying to-"

Without warning, the cat, energized by its owner's words, hissed and attacked Mikey. The cat slashed and clawed at his face until Mikey fell off of the fire escape, landing heavily with a thud.

The other six watched the whole exchange, wincing at the sound of his fall.

"Looks like we're getting ice cream, Hisako." Kagome said, fist-bumping the other girl.

"I'll get him." Leo sighed, leaping over the edge of the building.

 **-X-**

Leo helped Mikey back up to the roof, where the latter sighed remorsefully.

"Someone wanna help me with this?" the orange turtle asked, turning around to reveal the screeching cat still latched onto his shell.

Leo pinched the cat on the back of the neck and pulled it off, shooing it away.

"Face it, Mikey. Humans will never understand you," Raph insisted. "Hell, we don't even understand you."

"Hisako, Kasumi, and Kagome understand us," Mikey retorted. "April and Casey understand us."

He looked up, and smiled.

"And I bet that guy would!" he added, pointing at the billboard.

They looked up, seeing a billboard with a picture of a man with a thick beard, advertising a martial arts expo.

"Chris Bradford..." Kagome let out skeptically, her eyebrow raising. "The martial arts superstar with a chain of dojos across the country, said to be the next Chuck Norris. _He's_ your soulmate?"

"Mikey, he's an actor," Donnie said flatly.

"So?" Mikey mimicked Bradford's pose on the billboard. "We have so much in common!"

"What if you stop standing like that?" Vee questioned flatly.

"We'll... have a little less in common, but still a lot," Mikey allowed, pointing to the billboard. "And look! He's in town for a martial arts expo!"

"Absolutely not." Leo quickly shot down.

"Oh, come on!" Mikey whined. "We could learn his secret kata, the Death Dragon!"

"We're _not_ going, jackass." Vee insisted sternly.

Donnie looked up at the sky, seeing it begin to lighten.

"Guys, it's almost dawn." He informed the group "We need to get going."

They turned to do so, but Hisako suddenly clutched her head, sensing something. She came to a stop, her siblings quickly taking note of her pause.

"What is it, sis?" Raph asked, placing a hand on her back.

"We've got a problem." she answered. "Someone's hunting us."

At that moment, multiple figures dressed in ninja uniforms suddenly surround them.

"What the hell?" Raph declared.

"There are ninjas in New York besides us?" Kagome asked.

"Bad ninjas," Hisako corrected simply. " _Very_ bad ninjas."

The rival ninjas all charged at them, and the seven quickly engaged in a fight. They battled furiously, channeling every iota of skill they possessed just to stay alive. Raph ended up back-to-back with Leo, and noticed a smile on his brother's face.

"Why are you so happy?" he demanded.

"It's just nice to be fighting other ninjas." Leo replied. "Not robots, or aliens, or other mutants, or Purple Dragon goons."

"You are one messed up turtle." Raph told him flatly.

Eventually, two larger masked figures jumped down, one dressed in red, the other in blue.

"These must be the ringleaders!" Vee shouted.

"Then let's take 'em down!" Donnie declared.

The red figure charged at Leo, landing a solid punch that send him flying across the alleyway and slamming into the wall. The red figure then turned to Raph, kicking him aside.

Kagome charged at the blue figure, and managed to land a slash with her Shiranui blades. That was the only blow she could land before getting hit with a roundhouse kick that knocked her flat on her back. Vee tried her luck next by approaching from behind, only for the blue figure to respond with a backhand to the face without even turning around.

"Wow." Vee said, rubbing her nose. "These guys are good."

Hisako charged at the red figure, slashing at him with her tessen. He blocked with his spiked arm-guards, then grabbed her, landing a solid headbutt to her face. Hisako stumbled back, disoriented.

"Okay..." she let out, shaking her head. "Ow."

Donnie charged at him next, but the figure grabbed his staff and yanked it out of his hands. He then used it to swat the purple turtle aside. Mikey lashed out with his kusarigama, but the figure grabbed it and yanked him forward, grabbing him by the belt and looking him in the eyes.

"What _are_ you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The term is turtle." Mikey replied. "Now let go!"

He landed a sucker punch before jumping back.

Before either side could make another move, they heard sirens approaching.

"Crap, it's the fuzz!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You got lucky this time." the blue figure hissed before she retreated, her companion and minions following.

The Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome followed their example just as squad cars pulled into the alley.

"That was way too close," Leo said.

"Who were those guys?" Raph asked.

"I got a nice conk on the head, so I couldn't get much," Hisako said. "Just the name of their clan. They call themselves the Foot."

"We better tell Sensei and Kasumi," said Leo.

* * *

Down in the dojo, the group explained the situation to Splinter and Kasumi. Needless to say, they were more than a little surprised.

"The Foot Clan?" Kasumi asked in shock. "Here? In New York?"

"That's what I heard," Hisako nodded. "They looked like this."

She stuck her hands into Splinter and Kasumi's heads, her fingers phasing into their skulls as she shared her memories of the fight, showing them everything from her point of view before removing her hands.

"It can't be..." Splinter whispered.

"You know these guys?" Donnie asked.

"Yes." Kasumi answered. "The Foot Clan is the oldest of all ninja clans in Japan. And longtime rivals of the Hamato Clan."

"But why are they here?" Leo questioned.

Kasumi turned to Splinter, a worried expression on her face.

"Yoshi, you don't think he's here, do you?" she whispered.

"It must be." Splinter replied. "After all these years, he's found out I'm alive."

"'He'?" Kagome inquired.

"The leader of the Foot Clan, and once a good friend of ours." Kasumi clarified. "Oroku Saki. The Shredder."

That got a shocked gasp from the seven children.

"The one who killed Dad?" Kagome asked.

"And Tang Shen?" Leo added, getting a nod from the older two.

"But how did they-?" Donnie began, before it hit him. "The shuriken on Channel 6! He must've seen the report!"

"Not good..." Hisako muttered.

"Their leaders were crazy good," Leo recalled. "By which I mean, they were good... and seemed a little crazy. Besides, they had all these men with them. It wasn't a fair fight!"

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, fair fight?"

"They played dirty, Sensei," Raph said. "There was no way we could win!"

"A fair fight is something either side could win." Leo added.

"So," Splinter said, "a fair fight is a fight you could lose?"

"Well, yeah..." Leo said uncertainly. "I mean..."

Splinter slowly approached him. "You don't want to assure your victory?"

"No, I do." Leo insisted. "But-"

Without warning, Splinter tripped Leo up and pinned him to the ground by the neck with his staff.

"Hey!" Leo objected.

"Was that fair?" Splinter asked.

"No!" Leo shouted. "It wasn't!"

"Did I win?"

Leo opened his mouth to object, but conceded.

"I see your point." he allowed.

Splinter backed off and helped his son up. "Seek victory, not fairness."

"While Yoshi was a bit rough, he's not wrong," Kasumi said. "We did raise you to be honorable, but some warriors won't fight fair. In a life or death fight, you should do whatever it takes to get out alive. _Especially_ when the Foot are involved."

"Hai." The others said, bowing.

 **-X-**

Later, the seven were relaxing in the main room of the lair with April, who had come down for a visit. Donnie was on his computer, Leo was pounding away on a punching bag, Raph was doing pushups, Vee was reading an old Sherlock Holmes novel, Kagome was playing with her cell phone, April was reading the latest cover of Seventeen magazine, which had Kagome's picture on the cover (5), Hisako was trying to meditate, and Mikey was reading a magazine titled Martial Pain, which bore a picture of Chris Bradford on the cover.

"Whoa, that's rad!" he declared. "Man, I wish Chris Bradford and I were friends."

"Mikey, you already have human friends," April pointed. "Me, Hisako, Casey, and Kagome."

"April, you guys don't count," Mikey stated matter-of-factly. "We saved your life, Kagome grew up with us, we saved Casey from the Purple Dragons, and Hisako's technically a mutant too. You four _have_ to like us."

April looked visibly hurt by Mikey's words, and Kagome sighed.

"Mikey," she admonished, "remember that little talk we had about tact?"

"Yeah, not the best way to put that," Hisako added. "Besides, Chris Bradford is a celebrity. I don't think they're allowed to have friends."

Kagome cleared her throat at that, and pointed to the magazine April was reading. Hisako blushed in embarrassment.

"Right... people skills." she muttered. "I'm... gonna go elsewhere."

She got up and sauntered off to her room.

"Too bad there's no place for freaks to meet people where no one can see how hideous they are." Raph deadpanned.

"Wait..." April realized. "There is! The Internet!"

"Well, I suppose that's true." Kagome admitted.

"Very true," Donnie agreed. "I use the Internet all the time. Nobody knows I'm a turtle yet."

"You're also a bit more... not Mikey." Leo interjected.

"Hey!" Mikey objected.

April bookmarked her spot in the magazine and put it to the side.

"Donnie, can I see your laptop?" she requested.

"Uh... sure!" Donnie said hesitantly. "Hang on."

He quickly exited out of what he was doing, which was mooning over a picture of April on his background, and handed it over. April typed away for a few minutes.

"Here. Facebook," she declared. "It's a site where you can make friends with anybody online."

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered, jumping to his feet. "I need a page yesterday!"

April helped him make a page, and Mikey rapidly typed away on the computer.

"Oh, sweet..." he said. "Chris Bradford's on here! He'll be my first friend!"

He sent a friend request, and leaned in expectantly.

"Mikey, people don't always respond immed-" April was cut off when they heard a small beep from the computer. "But sometimes they do."

"Automated message." Donnie said.

"Gotta be." added Raph.

Mikey laughed in joy.

"No way." he cheered. "Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship!"

Vee looked up from her book. "Say wha?"

"What was that?" Hisako asked, reentering the room with a Dr. Pepper can in hand.

"Apparently, Chris Bradford has accepted Mikey's Facebook friend request." Leo told her.

"And now, it's gonna go to his head." Raph said flatly.

Mikey handed the computer back to Donnie and stood up, walking toward the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?" Vee asked.

"To hang out with my _friend_ , Chris Bradford." Mikey said, putting emphasis on the word "friend."

"Mikey, he's famous," Kagome pointed out. "He probably has thousands of 'friends.'"

"And guess who's number five thousand, two hundred eighty-six?" Mikey asked.

"Uh..." April began, "you?"

"Daniel Ramirez!" Mikey corrected. "And I'm right next to him! Later!"

He took off, leaving his stunned siblings and friends behind..

"Well..." April let out, sinking into the couch cushions. "This should be interesting."

"Should we go after him?" Vee asked.

"Nah," said Raph. "He's gotta learn somehow."

Hisako had other plans, chugging her soda before crushing the can and tossing it into the garbage.

"C'mon, Kagome." she insisted. "We need our victory ice cream, anyway."

Kagome nodded and stood up, the two following after Mikey.

* * *

In Chinatown, Chris Bradford himself was exiting the local athletic club alongside a red-haired woman with brown eyes. They made their way home as Mikey shadowed them from the rooftops, unaware that Hisako and Kagome were shadowing him as well. They noticed that Mikey was about to jump down toward them.

"No..." Kagome whispered. "He couldn't be _that_ stupid, could he?"

"It's Mikey." Hisako answered simply. "And right now, he's too excited to care."

Mikey jumped down, landing right behind the two.

"What up? Hey!" he said, the two looking over his shoulder at him. "I'm-"

He didn't get any further than that before the two started flinging shuriken at him. Even as he dodged, Mikey was still starstruck.

"I'm being attacked by Chris Bradford!" he declared. "This is so cool..."

Kagome facepalmed at that.

"This... this is the epitome of stupidity." Hisako groaned, mimicking her friend.

"At this rate, I just gotta ask." Kagome remarked. "Does Mikey even _have_ an actual brain?"

Mikey continued dodging, seeing that neither warrior showed any sign of letting up on their attack.

"No, wait!" he tried. "We're friends!"

Bradford hesitated at that, a shuriken poised for attack.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"We're Facebook friends!" Mikey explained. "You accepted me, remember?"

"Oh..." Bradford said before smirking and stowing away the shuriken. "Of course! Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand, and Mikey eagerly shook it for a bit before Bradford pulled away.

"Uh..." the woman let out before looking back at the home she and Bradford shared. "Won't you come in?"

Mikey eagerly nodded, and the two led him into their home as Kagome and Hisako looked on in confusion.

"Uh... what just happened?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah... I got nothing," Hisako answered. "Spy on them through the roof?"

The two went over to the building and looked around.

"No skylight," Kagome said, before shrugging. "Like Raph said, Mikey's gotta learn the hard way. Now how about that ice cream? I'm buying."

"Lead the way." Hisako said, smiling.

 **-X-**

Later on that night, the five Turtles were investigating the area where the kitten had attacked Mikey.

"The Foot must have been watching us from here," Leo said. "The perfect place to stage an ambush."

"The sound of Mikey's screams must have drawn their attention." Donnie said.

Speaking of Mikey, he was going on and on about his visit with Chris Bradford and his girlfriend, who he had found out was named Gina. He hadn't shut up all night.

"And then Chris Bradford put on his hakama!" he declared. "Man, that guy can rock a hakama."

"Well, maybe he'll wear it again when he takes you to the prom." Raph said sarcastically, clearly sick of hearing all of this.

"And then he-"

"Oh, will you just shut _up_?" Vee snapped, exasperated. "You've been going on about it for three damn hours, Mikey!"

At that moment, Kagome and Hisako showed up, Kagome holding a strawberry banana chocolate parfait, and Hisako a double chocolate fudge sundae.

"So, how'd the visit go?" Kagome asked.

"Amazing!" Mikey declared. "Bradford is so-"

"I can't take it anymore!" Vee shouted.

She jumped to her feet and ran to the edge of the roof, making as if to jump, before stopping.

"Just kidding," she said, walking back to them. "But seriously, Kagome... he literally hasn't shut up about Bradford for the past three hours."

"Wow..." Hisako said, surprised. "That's a new record."

"Ooh, someone sounds jealous," Mikey ribbed, turning to Raph and Vee. "You guys just can't admit that you were the 'R' word."

Raph raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wrong?" Mikey pointed out.

Donnie facepalmed at that, and Raph scoffed.

"We're not wrong!" he snapped.

"Well, if you guys don't wanna talk about my friend..." Mikey turned to Leo and Donnie, "I've got two other brothers who do."

"Actually, I'd much rather talk about anything else." Leo said quickly.

"Like the concept of the silent W, perhaps?" Donnie remarked.

"Fine," Mikey snorted. "I'll go talk to a guy who likes to talk about Chris Bradford more than anyone else: Chris Bradford."

With that, he was off. Vee rubbed her eyes in annoyance.

"I swear, I'm gonna kick April's ass for introducing him to Facebook." she said.

"This is not gonna end well." Leo remarked.

"On the plus side... finally, some peace and quiet." Raph said in relief.

* * *

At Bradford's dojo, he and Gina were sparring, trading punches and kicks when Mikey entered.

"There's my best buddy in the whole world!" he declared, smiling.

Bradford groaned in exasperation, before putting on a friendly face.

"Michelangelo, Mikey, the Big M," he called out, turning to him. "How ya doin, buddy?"

"Glad you could make it back." Gina added.

"I am stupendous, Chris," Mikey replied. "Chrissy B... I gotta work on your nickname." He snapped his fingers. "Rad Brad!"

Bradford and Gina exchanged looks before shrugging.

"You know," Bradford began, "I was just thinking how we're such close friends, and yet I know so little about you."

"Yeah," Gina agreed. "You hardly talk about yourself, or your family."

"You think we're close friends?!" Mikey asked, elated.

"Of course!" Bradford said. "Now tell me everything about you."

"Well, where should I start?" Mikey wondered, before getting an idea. "Ooh! I named all six of my toes! (6)"

"Fascinating," Gina groaned flatly before recovering. "But we were thinking more along the lines of your impressive ninjutsu skills. You must have an incredible sensei."

"Oh, he is the best," Mikey said, before lifting his foot up. "Now... back to my toes."

"Okay!" Bradford said, changing the subject. "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Mikey declared. "I like pizza! Do you like pizza?"

"Yeah, sure." Bradford answered.

"Whoa..." Mikey said. "We have so much in common."

Bradford nodded, smiling on the outside, but annoyed on the inside.

 **-X-**

Later, the three sat around the dinner table, Mikey eating a pizza Gina ordered.

"So, since we've gotten so close," Bradford said, "maybe you could tell us a little more about your siblings."

"Oh, yeah," Mikey said, his mouth full. "They're good people. But sometimes, I don't think they respect me."

As he greedily shoveled pizza into his mouth, Gina cringed.

"I... can't imagine why." she said, just barely managing to hide her annoyance with the orange-banded turtle.

"Me either," Mikey said. "I mean, they're always picking on me."

 **-X-**

After the meal, Mikey examined a beautiful antique katana in the dojo.

"Wow..." he whispered. "This looks old."

"Yes, yes, it's over four hundred years old," Bradford groaned, exasperated. "But back to your sensei."

Mikey sighed, turning to him.

"Look, Rad Brad." he began "I'd love to tell you... but there's just some things I have to keep secret."

"But we're friends," Bradford argued, slowly walking over to him. "And friends share their secrets, don't they?"

Mikey misinterpreted his meaning.

"Are you saying you're gonna show me your secret kata, the Death Dragon?" he asked.

Gina quickly jumped at the opportunity.

"Tell you what." she told him. "As a show of trust and friendship, we'll show you the Death Dragon."

"Really?!" Mikey declared. "All right!"

"On one condition," Bradford said. "You have to swear _not_ to show it to anyone."

Mikey nodded, raising his right hand as if to swear an oath.

"I promise, I won't show a soul." he assured them.

* * *

Back at the lair, it didn't take long for Mikey to break his promise, showing the secret kata to his siblings and Kagome.

"And then he kicks, twists, and sweeps the leg!" Mikey declared, doing just that. "The Death Dragon!"

"That was amazing!" Leo declared, awestruck.

"Yeah, it's devastatingly effective and complex." Donnie remarked.

"And yet, even Mikey can learn it." Raph deadpanned.

"Gotta admit, that was pretty cool." Hisako said.

"Do it again, Mikey!" Vee said excitedly.

Before Mikey could do so, the laptop beeped and he hurriedly ran over.

"It's Rad Brad!" he said, typing away for a minute. "He wants to get together for a little b-ball. Can't wait to find out what the 'B' stands for."

After finishing and sending his reply, he made for the door.

"You're going now?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry, guys. Human friend stuff. You know how it is," Mikey said before stopping. "Oh, wait. No, you don't."

With that, he left, laughing to himself.

"Ugh..." Vee said, annoyed, "I swear, ever since he met Bradford, he's been acting more and more like a jackass every second."

"Want me to make him afraid of his own shadow for a few days?" Hisako asked. "It straightened him out last time."

Vee shook her head, waving her hand dismissively.

"I'll just kick his butt when he gets back."

* * *

In Bradford's darkened dojo, Xever examined the katana Mikey had looked at earlier. Bradford continued typing on his computer as Gina got ready.

"The freak is on his way. The trap is set." Bradford told them.

"Finally, we can stop pretending we actually like that kid." Gina remarked. "He's such a pain in the ass."

"Don't worry, Gina," Xever remarked. "I'll put the tartaruga (7) out of your misery."

He unsheathed the katana, examining the blade with an appreciative eye.

"Pretty weapon for a tough guy." he remarked. "In prison, we made our own weapons.

"I'll keep that in mind if I'm ever stupid enough to wind up in prison." Bradford retorted.

Xever scowled, then stabbed his katana into the ground and stormed off.

* * *

Back at the dojo, Leo and Raph were sparring as the others looked on. Leo attempted the Death Dragon, only for Raph to dodge it.

"Not quite!" Raph declared.

"Wait, I think I got it." Leo insisted.

He pulled it off successfully just as Splinter and Kasumi entered the room. They gasped in shock, recognizing the maneuver instantly.

"Where did you learn that move?!" Kasumi demanded, getting a confused look from the five of them.

"Mikey's new friend taught us," Hisako explained. "And he taught us. Isn't it cool?"

"No!" Splinter snapped. "The man who taught him that kata is no friend! It was one of Saki's signature moves."

"Saki?" Kagome asked. "The Shredder?!"

The realization hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Chris Bradford is a member of the Foot!" Raph explained.

"He was just pretending to be Mikey's friend to get to Sensei..." Vee added. "It all makes sense now."

"And Mikey's going to meet with him tonight." Leo remembered.

"He's in trouble!" Donnie exclaimed. "We gotta find him!"

* * *

Mikey had made it to Bradford's dojo. He looked around, confused to find all the lights were turned off.

"Rad Brad? Helloooo?" he called out. "Are you guys planning a surprise party or something?"

On cue, the masked figures in red and blue from the other night emerge from the shadows. Mikey gasped and backed up nervously, before bumping into someone else. He whirled around to see Xever.

"Welcome, tartaruga," he said. "This is the end of the line."

Mikey glared at them.

"Tell me what you've done with Chris and Gina," he threatened, "or I swear you guys are in serious-"

The three villains attacked him all at once, Xever fighting with an acrobatic capoeira style. The red figure laughed, backing him into a corner.

"Haven't you figured out who I am?" he asked, kicking Mikey in the gut. "We've already met face to face."

"No, it can't be," Mikey gasped. "You're... the guy with that cat?!"

The blue figure sighed.

"Idiot." she muttered as she and the red figure removed their masks, revealing them to be Bradford and Gina.

"No..." Mikey gaped in disbelief. "I thought we were friends."

Gina scoffed and kicked Mikey across the room. As he slid to the ground in a semi-conscious state, she went over and hogtied him.

"You actually thought people like us would want to be friends with a freak like you?" she asked. "How pathetic."

"I say we chop his head off." Xever said, gesturing to the katana on the wall.

"Nothing would make me happier than to off this little annoyance," Bradford agreed. "But we need him alive for now. All part of the trap."

The three walked away, leaving a depressed Mikey alone to wallow in his misfortune.

"Aw man..." he moaned. "The others are never gonna let me live this down."

 **-X-**

At that very moment, Mikey's siblings and Kagome were rushing to the rescue. They slipped in at a nearby window, and cautiously looked in to see a bound Mikey surrounded by Foot Ninja.

"Crap..." Kagome hissed. "They got him."

"And they're expecting us, too." Hisako added, hearing their thoughts.

"Double crap." Vee swore.

"Full stealth op, guys," Leo said. "We get in, grab Mikey, and get the shell out."

The other six nodded, slipping into ninja mode. Stealthily making it into the building, they darted from the shadows, taking out the Foot ninja before going over to Mikey. He opened his mouth to say something, but Vee clapped a hand over it.

"Shhhhhh." she hissed, putting a finger to her lips as Leo cut Mikey free.

With their final member free once again, the group slipped out the window. They didn't make it far before Hisako sensed something.

"Careful, guys." she warned, rubbing her temple. "Bradford's watching us, hoping we'll lead him back to Sensei."

"Then let's set a trap for him." Raph suggested.

They slipped into the sewers, while Bradford and his ilk watched from a distance with night vision goggles.

"Perfect." he said with a smirk. "We've got them right where we want them."

 **-X-**

The Foot slipped into the sewers, unaware that the Hamato siblings and Kagome were lying in wait. As they crept along in their search, the group struck from the shadows, silently taking out the Foot ninja one at a time. After a few minutes, only Xever, Bradford, and Gina were left. It didn't take long for them to notice their diminished numbers, the three coming to a stop as Xever struck up a flare. In the red light of the flare, the three scowled at the sight of their henchmen tied up and dangling from the ceiling.

"Show your faces!" Xever snarled.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see nothing before the flare was blown out by an unseen enemy.

"It's a trap!" Gina shouted.

"Bingo." came the voice of Leo.

The seven of them emerged from the shadows, weapons drawn.

"This is for pretending to be my friends, you bastards!" Mikey shouted.

"Take 'em down!" Bradford declared, and the fight broke out.

Kagome and Lee found themselves facing off against Gina, who smirked at Kagome.

"You must be Kasumi Lee's pretty little girl," she said. "Fair warning: after we're done with Hamato Yoshi... she's next."

Kagome snapped at that, and charged at Gina in a rage, backing her into a corner.

" _YOU THINK YOU CAN THREATEN MY MOTHER?!_ " she screamed, landing a one-two punch that split Gina's lip open.

"Yeah!" Vee cheered. "Get that bitch, Kagome!"

Kagome pulled off the Death Dragon, knocking Gina flat on her back.

"That kata!" Gina declared in shock. "But that means-"

"Yeah, Mikey broke his promise to you," Kagome taunted with spite. "You gonna cry?"

"Newsflash," Vee informed Gina. "Mikey can't keep a secret, especially from his siblings."

Donnie and Mikey found themselves fighting Xever, who danced around before grabbing Donnie around the head with his legs. Spinning around, he threw him into Mikey, who jumped to his feet and whacked Xever with his nunchucks.

Bradford punched Raph across the room and advanced on him. Leo jumped him from behind with his katana, only for Bradford to turn around and catch the blades with his bare hands before tossing him aside.

"You're good," he said. "But I'm better."

Suddenly, his body seized up, surrounded by green energy. Hisako approached, her hand outstretched and eyes glowing.

"So what does that make me?" she asked, twisting her hand as she curled it into a fist.

"What the-" Bradford croaked.

He never got the chance to say anything else. Hisako forced him to his knees, holding him there as she ran forward, jumping and slamming her right kneecap into his face. His nose crunched loudly as she struck with all her might, knocking him down.

"Hey, guys!" Hisako announced. "I just took down Chris Bradford. Does that make me the next Chuck Norris?"

"I'd say yeah." Raph said.

"Woo!" Hisako cheered.

The fight raged on for a bit, and very soon, the three villains were backed into a storm drain.

"How did you know?!" Bradford demanded.

Hisako smirked, tapping the side of her head.

"Let's just say I've got a few more brain cells firing than a Foot goon like you." she explained.

"Also, that move you showed Mikey: rather telling." Leo added.

"Wanna see it again?" Mikey asked.

He charged forward, rapidly pummeling Bradford before hitting him with the Death Dragon, knocking him into Xever and Gina and onto their backs.

"Hit it!" the orange turtle shouted.

Leo and Raph turned a nearby switch, and raw sewage sprayed down the sewers, flushing the screaming Foot ninja down the drain.

"Make sure to hold your breath!" Vee called down. "Makes the trip easier!"

"High three!" Mikey declared, the seven exchanging high fives and laughing in victory.

 **-X-**

Later, the seven celebrated with a fresh pizza, but Splinter and Kasumi sat off to the side, lost in thought.

"Aren't you two hungry?" Kagome asked.

Splinter sighed.

"I fear we are celebrating too soon." he admitted.

"Too soon?" Raph asked. "We swept the bad guys away in a river of raw sewage! Sounds like the perfect time to me."

"The Shredder knows Yoshi's still alive," Kasumi pointed out. "And even worse, he knows about all of you."

"My worst nightmare come true." Splinter lamented.

"So..." Leo let out. "It's not over?"

"No," Splinter answered. "It's just beginning."

The others looked down at that, Mikey sighing in self-loathing.

"It's all my fault," he said. "I should have never thought I'd be friends with a human."

"Mikey, don't be so hard on yourself," Kagome said, placing a comforting hand on his back. "You're a good guy."

"Just a really stupid one." Hisako said.

"I second that." Raph added.

Mikey sighed.

"Bradford didn't think I was so good." he muttered.

"Eh, he was a psychotic killing machine," Vee pointed out. "You deserve way better friends than him.

"Besides, you've already got some great friends right here." Donnie added.

Mikey thought it over, then smiled.

"You know what?" he declared. "You're right. Thanks, guys!"

"Any time." Raph said, patting his head.

With that, Mikey went over to the laptop, opened up Facebook, and promptly unfriended Bradford.

"Ha!" he declared, grinning. "Sweet revenge."

That got a laugh out of everyone else.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Decided to go with the Three-Toed Sign of the Dragon from the 2003 show for the Foot Clan's insignia.

(2): It's never mentioned in the 2012 show, but it's implied they might have had military experience from that photo. What I think, anyway.

(3): A traditional Japanese weapon that consists of a kama on a kusari-fundo – a type of metal chain (kusari) with a heavy iron weight (fundo) at the end. The kusarigama is said to have developed during the Muromachi period. The art of handling the kusarigama is called kusarigamajutsu.

(4): Deadpool movie reference. For more info, look up Three-Point Landing on TV Tropes.

(5): Kagome models occasionally. Her creator has pictures of her doing photo shoots and on the cover of Seventeen on Deviantart.

(6): Using their design from the 2012 show.

(7): A word in Italian, Portuguese, and Galician language that basically means "turtle."

Well, another one bites the dust.

Gina is Bradford's girlfriend. Her name comes from the wife of Chuck Norris, Gena O'Kelley.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Gina- Jennifer Hale (Naomi Hunter from _Metal Gear Solid,_ Jean Grey from _Wolverine and the X-Men_ , female Commander Shepard from _Mass Effect_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	12. Hob's Revenge

**Chapter 11: Hob's Revenge**

* * *

Deep underground in the hidden Technodrome, Old Hob sat in a featureless cell. He wasn't sure how long he'd been a prisoner there, the days blending together as his captors tortured and dissected him daily. He curled up in the corner of his cell, licking the many wounds that now decorated his skin. Patches of his fur had already been shaved off, burned off, or had simply fallen off. His coat had been taken from him, leaving him naked and exposed for their tortures. He knew they were trying to break him, but he refused. All he could think about was escaping from wherever he was and getting back at the Turtles for leaving him in that godforsaken dumpster.

As he finished licking a rather nasty wound on his arm, he heard a mechanical twittering noise. He turned towards the door of his cell, watching as it opened up so two Krangdroids could approach. He scowled at them, his hackles raising as he got into a defensive position.

"Let me guess." he hissed. "More of your goddamn needles and scalpels?"

The Krangdroids said nothing, silently getting out their taser sticks. They powered them on, closing in on hob with a pair of shackles at the ready. Hob hissed again, waiting for them to get closer. One went to stab him in the gut, but the cat dodged easily. The other went for a side jab, but Hob evaded it too, slashing at the unlucky brain creature. He caught it right across the face with his claws, tearing through his putrid skin. The brain cursed in an alien language, putting a metallic hand to its slashed face, which was leaking green blood all over.

"You will pay for that, mutation!" he swore through his metal palm.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Hob retorted, preparing to lash out again.

Before he could do anything else, the other Krangdroid jabbed him in the back with his taser stick. Hob screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through his body before he passed out.

"Let's get this thing to Ch'rell," the Krangdroid said, taking one of his arms and slapping the cuffs on him.

"Agreed." his injured companion growled, giving Hob a swift kick to the ribs. "I hope he finally kills this blasted pest."

 **-X-**

The two Krangdroids dragged Hob to the lab, tossing him onto a lab table where Krang and Ch'rell were waiting. When they saw his unconscious state, as well as the marks on one of the Krangdroids, the two sociopaths chuckled.

"Ah, he fought back again." Ch'rell remarked, smirking. "He's a tough nut to crack."

"Can we _please_ just kill this thing already?" the injured Utrom pleaded.

Krang glared at him, turning towards him irritably.

"I decide when the mutations are terminated, _not_ you!" he snapped.

The Utrom gulped in fear.

"Y-yes, General Krang." he whimpered.

"Good," Krang replied. "Now go clean yourself up before you get your disgusting fluids all over the Technodrome. NOW!"

The Utrom took off like a shot, his partner in tow. As the door to the lab closed behind them, Ch'rell sighed.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." he deadpanned, undoing Hob's cuffs so he could strap him to the table.

"Especially after those Turtles and Project Oracle saved O'Neil and slaughtered a good portion of our workforce." Krang added, overseeing the process.

"Yes..." Ch'rell hissed, putting the last strap on Hob before grabbing a laser scalpel. "If I ever get my hands on them..."

His fist tightened around the tool, snapping it clean in two. Ch'rell snarled, tossing it aside. It bounced on the edge of Hob's table, rousing the mutant cat. His tail twitched as his eye opened.

"Did you say turtles?" he asked.

Krang looked at him, surprised to find him awake and talking.

"What business is it of yours?" he snarled.

Hob scoffed, fidgeting on the table.

"They're the ones that left me in that fucking dumpster for you to find me." he explained with a snarl. "They're the reason I'm in this fucking hellhole."

He then cocked his head to the side, showing off his missing eye since his eyepatch had been taken as well.

"And why I'm currently lacking in the eye department." he concluded.

Krang and Ch'rell exchanged glances, their interest piqued.

"It seems we have a common enemy." Krang remarked.

"Guess so." Hob agreed, seeing an opportunity. "So, how about we make a deal? You want the Turtles and their freaky sister dead. I want my freedom. I can use my senses and instincts to track 'em down for you. I kill them for you, you let me go. Everybody wins."

"The idea has merit." Ch'rell admitted. "But our men found you beaten by them before."

"Very good point." Krang agreed before turning back to Hob. "How do we know you will not lose again?"

"That mutagen stuff you've been talking about." Hob suggested. "I can use it on some of my gang, turn them into mutants."

"More mutations to play with..." Ch'rell mused, grinning evilly at the idea.

"Very well." Krang decided. "But if you fail, you and your mutated gang are ours."

"And to be sure you won't try to renege on the deal..." Ch'rell grabbed a metal collar off of a nearby table, snapping it around Hob's neck. "This collar will ensure you remain under our thumb until the Turtles and Project Oracle are dead. Try to double-cross us, and you get ten thousand volts."

Hob gulped around the collar nervously, but nodded.

"Don't worry." he told them. "I've got too much to lose."

"Happy hunting." Ch'rell said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Later that same evening...**

The Hamato siblings and Kagome were on a recon mission, waiting on a roof overlooking a nearby lab. Mikey sighed as he leaned against a satellite dish.

"How long have we been out here?" he asked, bored out of his skull.

Kagome checked the clock on her T-Phone.

"Coming up on twenty minutes." she answered.

"Ugh!" Mikey whined, throwing his arms into the air. "I'm so bored!"

Leo turned to him, exasperated.

"Mikey, this is a stakeout," he reminded. "We could be out here for hours."

"Why are we here again?" Hisako asked.

"I have reliable intel that Krang's goons are gonna break into that lab tonight." Donnie replied.

"You mean April told you." Vee corrected.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Raph teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Donnie snapped, his face turning a darker shade of green.

"Let me rephrase my question," Hisako clarified. "Why am _I_ here? I thought I made it clear I don't want to be within fifty feet of those..."

She trailed off and shuddered, unable to come up with a sufficient word to describe them. Kagome rubbed her back comfortingly, softly soothing her. Hisako sighed, managing to compose herself.

"So..." she reiterated, "why am I here?"

"Well, we need your skills, for starters." Leo pointed out.

"And don't you want a little payback?" Raph asked.

Hisako glanced over at Raph, and sighed.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I do."

Raph looked down at the lab.

"Besides, either they'll show up…" he began. "or we'll just sit out on this cold rooftop all night."

"Maybe I could order a pizza." Mikey offered.

"Why not." Donnie replied. "We could use some food."

"Go ahead, Mikey." Leo allowed. "I've got a feeling this is gonna be a long one."

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, in the old warehouse that served as his headquarters, Hob's gang lurked in the darkness. They had remained in hiding after their boss' mysterious disappearance, their attempts to find him turning up empty. Snake, Hob's right-hand man, an assuming man with black hair, dressed in a white tank top, blue jeans, and black boots, had taken control of the gang in his absence, making finding their wayward boss their top priority.

"Come on, you idiots." he snapped, slamming his hands on a table where a map of New York was laid out. "How hard can it be to find a one-eyed mutant cat?"

"Snake, we've looked all over the goddamn city for Hob." One thug pointed out, gesturing to various red x's that covered the map. "It's like he just vanished."

"Nobody just vanishes." Snake replied. "He's somewhere, and we're gonna find him!"

"Don't bother," came a familiar voice.

Snake and the other thugs turned to see Hob himself shuffling into the hideout. He'd bandaged up what wounds he could, donning a new coat and scarf to hide his new "jewelry." His gang converged on him, seeing his rather sordid state.

"Boss!" Snake exclaimed. "Where've ya been? We've combed this entire city ten times, and then you turn up looking like roadkill!"

"Let's just say I ran afoul of my reptilian nemeses and ended up a… guest of some unsavory cretins." Hob replied. "Luckily, we came to an arrangement. And I've got a gift for you, Snake."

He held up a glowing canister of mutagen. Snake raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What the hell is that? Snot?" he asked.

"It's the next step in evolution," Hob replied. "And what we're gonna use to take out those damned Turtles."

With that, Hob grabbed the first thing he could find, an old plant, shoved it into Snake's hands, and poured the mutagen over his head.

"Welcome to the mutant side, Snake." Hob declared, stepping back as Snake collapsed.

The other thugs backed away in horror as Snake writhed and screamed in agony, his body shifting before their eyes.

 **-X-**

The ninjas chowed down on the pizza Mikey had ordered, the only highlight of their so-far uneventful evening.

"Anything yet?" Vee asked, tossing her pizza crust into the empty box on the roof.

"Nothing yet." Donnie answered, reaching for another slice as he kept watch with a pair of binoculars. "Wait… Van at 10 o'clock."

"Dude, it's like 2 am." Mikey pointed out.

Raph whacked him upside the head, pointing down the street. The ninjas all looked down to see a featureless white van pulling up next to the lab, coming to a stop in the alley. Donnie lowered his binoculars, nodding to Leo.

"It's gotta be them." Donnie surmised.

"Then it's go time." Leo declared.

They crept down, sneaking up on the van. Leo laid a hand on the back door handle, turning to the others.

"On three," he said to the others. "One... two..."

The door was suddenly thrown open violently, sending him flying back. Much to their shock, from the van emerged Old Hob. He grinned viciously, his teeth gleaming in the dim light of the alley

"Three." he concluded, jumping out of the van.

" _ **HOB?!**_ " Raph screamed.

"What the fuck?" Vee let out.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Kagome demanded.

"Fulfilling a bargain." Hob replied.

"You and what army, Garfield?" Mikey retorted.

Hob smirked, then snapped his fingers. On cue, a small army of Krangdroids emerged, along with a massive, deformed looking plant mutant; his heart was exposed in his chest, with bones and muscles exposed on the inner sides of his legs.

"This one." Hob declared.

"No..." Donnie said. "You... you're working with Krang?!"

"Thanks to you, yes I am," Hob scowled, clenching his fist. "They found me in that dumpster you locked me in! Weeks of being poked, prodded. All the scalpels, the fucking needles!"

Hisako covered her ears, trying to block out the memories that were rapidly rushing back.

"So I made a deal to get out." Hob continued. "The price: your heads!"

The ninja septet (1) all drew their weapons as Hob turned to the plant mutant.

"Snake!" he shouted. "You're on!"

The plant mutant, now revealed to be Snake, lashed out with the Venus flytrap-headed tendrils he possessed for arms. They all dodged, ducking and jumping over the plant monster.

"They can mutate plants as well?!" Donnie shouted.

"Yes and no." Hob corrected. "Snake was human before. Thanks to the mutagen, that changed."

They all looked at him in shock.

"You turned one of your own men into a plant monster?!" Kagome demanded.

"That's sick!" Vee shouted.

"C'mon, guys!" Mikey declared. "We can take down Snakeweed!"

The fighting stopped for a second and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Y'know," Mikey explained. "His name's Snake... and he's a weed."

"We get it." everyone said flatly.

The newly christened Snakeweed lashed out with a tendril again, but Leo chopped it off. Purple fluid began gushing from the wound, and Mikey scurried back as it splashed near him.

"Ew! EWWWW!" he squealed. "Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!"

Some of the fluid did indeed splash on him.

"EWWW!" Mikey shouted in revulsion. "It touched me!"

Hisako made her way forward, trying to get to Hob.

"Hob, listen to me! You don't have to do this!" she shouted. "Whatever deal you made with Krang, he'll never keep it!"

"What the fuck do you know, little girl?" Hob snapped. "You have no idea what I had to deal with in that fucking place!"

"I know EVERYTHING!" Hisako screamed. "I was made in that place, Hob! Ch'rell, Krang, every fucking alien on that fucking ship tortured me my entire fucking life! They turned me into this!"

Her eyes began to glow green, and trash began to float off of the ground. Hob saw this, never having witnessed her full power before. His eye slowly widened as he stared up at Hisako.

"I was never more than a project to them!" she continued. "And a failed one at that!"

Hob backed up, the fur on his face practically blanching white with fear as Hisako approached him. Tears poured down her face as she continued forward, her siblings finally taking notice of her deteriorating mental state.

" _ **So don't you fucking DARE!**_ " she screamed, her voice echoing and sounding demonic.

"Oh, no..." Kagome gasped. "Guys! Hisako's gone critical!"

"SHIT!" Raph shouted.

The Krangdroids all moved in, blasters armed as they surrounded Hisako.

"Destroy Project Oracle!" one of them shouted.

They fired their blasters rapidly, but the sheer telekinetic force surrounding Hisako deflected every laser. She turned to them, her breath becoming ragged as her anger grew. She thrusted her hand forward, launching the garbage through the air towards the robots. Leo saw this and quickly turned to the other five.

"Raph, you, Kagome, and Vee take out Snakeweed," he ordered. "Mikey, Donnie, help me with Hisako. We need to calm her down before she gives herself an aneurysm."

They all nodded, and Leo, Mikey, and Donnie ran off to deal with Hisako. Kagome leaped up, chopping off another one of Snakeweed's arms, only for it and the arm Leo cut off earlier to grow back.

"Great, he can regenerate." Kagome groaned flatly. "Nothing's ever easy."

"How do you kill weeds?" Vee asked.

"You go for the roots!" Raph answered.

"So, what? We go for the feet?" Kagome asked.

Raph turned to her.

"You got a better idea?" he asked.

"Well, there _is_ the big, beating heart sticking out of his chest." Kagome pointed out.

Raph looked up at the heart, and nodded.

"That works, too." he allowed.

Snakeweed had a look of fear on his face as he nervously took a step back. The ninjas closed in on him, keeping him stationary. As this was going on, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie struggled through the telekinetic pressure, trying to get to Hisako. Trash swirled around her as she struck down the Krangdroids with a wave of her hand. So far, she had spared Hob from her attacks, though the cat was still petrified with fright. He remained right where he was, his back against the wall and his arms above his head as he did his best to shield himself from her relentless attacks. She began to float off of the ground, screaming incoherently with rage.

"Leo, what do we do?!" Mikey demanded.

"I've never seen her this bad!" Donnie added.

Leo said nothing, just using his swords to pull himself across the alley towards Hisako. He eventually managed to force his way through her telekinetic wall, the occasional piece of trash striking his face and shell.

Hisako was about to attack again when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked down to see Leo looking up at her, his hand around her wrist. He pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her head into his chest. Feeling the security of her brother's embrace, Hisako slowly calmed down, the trash falling around her as her glow faded. Tears streamed down her face, and blood from her nose as she slowly returned the hug.

"It's okay..." Leo whispered. "It's okay..."

The two of them slowly sunk to the ground, Leo gently petting her head as Hisako clung to his shell for dear life.

"I'm sorry..." she sobbed. "I'm sorry."

She kept repeating it over and over as Hob stared in shock, falling to his knees.

"Holy shit..." he whispered, still seeing his life flashing before his eyes.

A barely functioning Krangdroid pulled itself up, crawling over to him.

"Remember our deal, Hob," it said, its voice stilted from the damage it had received. "Take. Them. OUT."

Hob looked at him incredulously.

"You think I'm fucking with that?!" he exclaimed, pointing at the still sobbing Hisako. "Hell no!"

The Krangdroid scowled.

"Then your freedom is forfeit!" it threatened.

Before it could say anything else, Donnie's staff, the hidden naginata blade within (2) extended, was plunged into his face, silencing him. He pulled it out, huffing slightly, before turning to Hob.

"Get outta here, Hob," he said, calmly yet coldly. "Before I change my mind.

"Yeah... I can't." Hob admitted, deciding to come clean in order to continue existing. "Believe me, I would if I could, but I can't,"

He removed his scarf, revealing the collar around his neck. Hisako gasped at the sight of it, recognizing it for what it was.

"I made a deal with Krang," he explained. "I go back on it, he'll fry me crispy with this."

Hisako pulled herself from Leo's grip, slowly approaching the cat. Drawing one of her tessen from its sheath, gripping it tightly in her hand. Her expression was blank, something that made Hob extremely nervous. He attempted to back up, but he was already flesh against the back-end of the alley. Realizing there was nowhere to go, he held out his hand in a warding off gesture.

"No, wait! I give!" he shouted.

Hisako got to him, brushing his hand aside. He flinched, closing his good eye before waiting for the blow to fall. As she brought down her tessen, Hob jumped at the sound of metal on metal. He blinked in confusion, looking over to see her attacking his collar with all her might.

"What the-?" he let out.

Sparks began to fly from the metal with every strike until it snapped open, upon which Hisako yanked it off of Hob's neck. She them promptly dropped it onto the ground and stomped on it over and over until it was nothing but a pile of scrap metal. By the time she was done, she was panting heavily, wiping sweat from her brow and blood from her nose.

"You took it off..." Hob whispered, rubbing his neck. "But why?"

"Saying Krang is a monster doesn't even begin to describe him," Hisako explained simply. "I wouldn't wish him on anyone. Not even you."

Hob pulled himself to his feet.

"This doesn't change anything between us, kid," Hob replied, before his face softened somewhat. "But... thanks."

"Just go, Hob." Leo ordered.

"And if I were you, I'd lay low for a while." Donnie added.

Hob nodded, before turning to Snakeweed, who was still clashing with Raph, Vee, and Kagome.

"SNAKE!" he shouted, Snakeweed turning to him. "We're done here. Our business with these brain freaks is finished."

Snakeweed nodded, then walked towards Hob, who waved the Hamato septet off before walking away, his plant minion in tow.

"Well..." Vee remarked. "That was surprisingly easy."

"You call that easy?" Raph asked.

At that moment, Hisako collapsed in exhaustion, Leo catching her before she hit the ground. He gathered her up in his arms before turning to the others.

"C'mon, guys," he said. "Let's go home."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Technodrome, Krang and Ch'rell watched as the signal coming from Hob's collar go offline.

"WHAT?!" Ch'rell shouted, his eyes wide with shock.

"He escaped..." Krang said, his fists clenching in rage. "Just like the other one."

"Those Turtles are becoming a real thorn in our side." Ch'rell hissed. "They _must_ be annihilated."

"Sending forces after them has proven futile," Krang pointed out. "We need them to come to us."

"So we need bait." Ch'rell mused, a terrible, toothy grin spreading across his face. "And I think I know just the bait to use."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A general term for a group of seven.

(2): One of several varieties of traditionally made J in the form of a pole weapon. _Naginata_ were originally used by the samuraiclass of feudal Japan, as well as by ashigaru (foot soldiers) and sohei (warrior monks). The naginata is the iconic weapon of the onna-bugeisha-archetype, a type of female warrior belonging to the Japanese nobility. Donnie's staff had a retractable naginata blade in the 2012 show.

Snakeweed is from the 2012 series, just FYI.

And I changed my mind about the VAs. Krang is voiced by Steve Blum; Blum previously voiced him in the game _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan_. Ch'rell is now voiced by his VA from the 2003 show, Scottie Ray.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	13. A Better Mousetrap

**Chapter 12: A Better Mousetrap**

* * *

On the outskirts of Manhattan Island sat the unassuming main building of StockGen, a scientific research company owned by Baxter Stockman, a scientific genius with several degrees in both electronic and engineering fields. Stockman himself was in his lab, overlooking a computer relay, overseeing the construction of several small robots.

Stockman was an African-American man in his late thirties to early forties. He was a bit on the skinny side with black hair in a buzz cut, a mustache, and a pair of round glasses over dark brown eyes. The robots in question were knee-high, standing on two legs with razor-sharp teeth.

Stockman grinned as he eyed their progress.

"Yes, the Mousers' development is progressing fabulously." he remarked aloud to himself. "Soon, they'll be ready for a proper field test."

Leaving the development to his computer, he went into his office for a small break. As he opened the door, he was shocked to see a figure in bladed armor casually standing next to the window.

"What the-?" Stockman exclaimed. "How did you get in here?!"

"Your security is pathetic, to say the least." the man replied, turning around to reveal he was holding the Mousers file in his hand, flipping through it with great interest. "But these... Mousers... they show much promise, Dr. Stockman."

Stockman took a nervous step back.

"Who... who are you?" he questioned.

The man approached him slowly.

"I am the Shredder." he said as he snapped the folder shut. "I have an offer for you, Doctor. One you _won't_ refuse."

* * *

 **The next day...**

A sizable white van with heavily tinted windows drove through the streets of Manhattan. At the wheel was Kasumi, with Splinter in the passenger's seat. In the back seat were the Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome. They were all bouncing in their seats, excited to get where they were going.

"After that ordeal with Hob last night, I'd say we're due for some relaxation," Kasumi remarked.

"Thanks for letting us stay over, Kasumi." Mikey said, smiling.

Kasumi smiled back.

"It's no trouble, Michelangelo." she assured him. "We're family."

Hisako sighed, her mind on something else.

"Do you think Hob's okay?" she asked. "I mean, he wasn't exactly in the best shape when he and Snakeweed took off."

"I don't get why you care, Hisako." Vee remarked. "He tried to eat Raph as a kid, remember?"

"Because I do, okay?" Hisako snapped.

"Easy, girls." Kasumi warned. "I _will_ separate you."

"Sorry, Kasumi." both girls answered, breaking it up.

Eventually, the van pulled up a fancy looking driveway, and Kagome smiled.

"Well, here we are guys," she said. "Welcome to Casa De Lee!"

Everyone climbed out, staring in amazement. The Lees' household was a large white mansion, with a long, cobblestone driveway that was decorated with well-tended trees. A bubbling fountain was in the center of the drive, stone cherubs pouring water from the top of the fixture. The best part was that the entire property was surrounded by tall, ivy covered walls with a wrought iron gate, meaning the Turtles could run around the grounds without fear of being seen.

"Whoa..." Leo let out.

"Certainly a step-up from that little apartment we lived in sixteen years ago." Splinter remarked.

Kasumi smiled.

"I wanted to make sure I could entertain your extended family." she explained dismissively.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," Kagome grabbed Raph's hand. "Come on!"

She led him off, the rest of the Hamato siblings quickly following after. Splinter let out a chuckle, and Kasumi turned to him.

"Well, while they're busy, let's get to the TV room Yoshi." she suggested. "Our soaps are going to start soon."

"Yes, let's." Splinter agreed.

 **-X-**

"Check out our pool!" Kagome declared as she led the Hamato siblings into the backyard.

The pool looked almost like a natural spring, an outcropping of rocks forming a beautiful waterfall. Trees surrounded the paved stone pool area, ornate lamps illuminating the entire area.

"Whoa..." Hisako gasped in awe.

"Now this is a pool." Donnie remarked.

"Yep, it's amazing." Kagome said proudly. "Mom spared no expense for this place.

"Well, I'm glad we came here." Leo declared.

"Hey, guys!" Mikey shouted. "Last one in hatched from a rotten egg!"

As the Turtles all scrambled to dive in, Kagome turned to Hisako.

"C'mon. Let's get changed and dive in." she said.

Hisako nodded, and Kagome led her off.

 **-X-**

After traversing the large interior of the mansion, traveling up at least two flights of ornate stairs, Kasumi finally brought Hisako up to her room. The room was very pink, flower decals decorating the walls. A desk was set up in the corner, the bedclothes were blue and decorated with floral decals, and a TV was set up on the wall adjacent to the bed.

"Wow, this is a lot bigger than my room," Hisako remarked. "Brighter, too."

"Eh, not to toot my own horn, but I'm quite proud of my room." Kagome lightly bragged.

She then walked over to her closet, opening it up before going through several various swimsuits. She mulled them over for a minute before finally settling on a yellow bikini.

"You can have one of mine since you don't have one." Kagome offered, searching for the perfect suit for her. "In fact, I think I have the perfect one in here somewhere."

Hisako eyed all of the bikinis hanging from the racks, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. Whenever she'd gone swimming with her siblings, she usually just jumped in with her clothes on. The idea of wearing a revealing swimsuit made her skin crawl, and her various scars tingle.

"Uh, Kagome?" she began. "I appreciate the offer, but-"

"Found it!" Kagome declared, pulling out a short-sleeved wetsuit.

Hisako looked at the suit as she took it from Kagome. It was black and green with a high neckline and sleeves that came to her elbows and the tops of her knees.

"What?" Kagome questioned. "You think I'd force you into a bikini? No way. Besides, I figure with your wrists and ankle straps being waterproof, you'd be able to enjoy swimming without putting certain elements on display."

Hisako sighed in obvious relief, holding the suit close.

"Kagome, you're the best." she said happily.

 **-X-**

Back at the pool, Leo, Donnie, and Vee were happily splashing in the pool. Near the edge, both Mikey and Raph got a running start.

"CAN OPENER!" Mikey shouted, performing a cannonball into the pool.

"SHELL SOAKER!" Raph yelled, retreating into his shell before splashing down.

Everyone shielded themselves as the dual splashes created a tidal wave in the pool. The two turtles surfaced, both of them laughing loudly.

"Having fun?" Kagome asked, giggling as she and Hisako approached the pool.

Everyone looked up at their arrival, and Raph's jaw nearly became unhinged at the sight of Kagome wearing a sexy yellow bikini. Vee sighed and closed his mouth with her hand.

"Seriously, dude." she remarked. "Show some dignity."

"Nice wetsuit, Hisako." Leo complimented.

"Thanks." she told him. "I like it too."

"Well don't just stand there, come join us!" Mikey called out.

Hisako grinned, adjusting her ponytail before taking a few steps back.

"COWABUNGA!" she shouted, performing a perfect swan dive into the pool.

"Cowabunga?" Mikey repeated as she surfaced with a grin. "How old school."

"Better than Booyakasha," Hisako retorted. "What does that even mean?"

"I dunno." Mikey admitted. "But it's fun to say."

"You coming, Kagome?" Leo asked.

"Or are you just gonna keep short-circuiting Raph's brain?" Donnie added.

Kagome grinned and jumped in. Soon, the seven of them were all happily splashed about, enjoying the pool.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Mikey declared as they swam about. "Why don't we see how long we can hold our breaths underwater?"

"That's hardly fair, Mikey," Kagome replied, floating on her back. "You guys are turtles. You can practically breathe underwater."

"That's true." Donnie admitted. "I've tested us, and we can hold our breaths for up to thirty minutes."

"I max out at two." Hisako added.

"Well, there is one more super-cool thing around the house," Kagome said, pointing in the distance. "See that little shack off in the distance?"

The others followed her finger to see a wooden, Japanese-style house on the edge of the property. The others gaped at it.

"Is that... an onsen (1)?" Leo asked.

"Yep!" Kagome grinned. "Our own little patch of Japan."

"We are so checking that out when we swim." Vee said.

"Agreed." Everyone else agreed.

* * *

Back at StockGen, Shredder was still having his chat with Stockman, who continued to oversee the development of the Mousers.

"So," Shredder commented, "you intend for these Mousers to hunt down and kill rats?"

"That's the cover story, yes." Stockman replied with a hidden smirk. "You see, Mousers is an anagram for Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries. I intend to use them to steal valuables and rob banks."

Shredder raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize you could easily use them to make money legitimately." he pointed out.

"True." Stockman admitted. "But where's the fun in that? Either way, they do have basic rodent hunting protocols should anyone nosy enough to look came snooping."

He mulled over his own words, glancing over at Shredder curiously.

"By the way, I have to ask: what's your interest in my robots?" he questioned.

Shredder walked over to him.

"If you can program them to hunt down any species, say... turtles, for example, then I will finally be able to weed out an ancient enemy of mine." Shredder explained.

"Uh, okay..." Stockman remarked, albeit confused. "Why turtles?"

"That is not your concern." Shredder replied matter-of-factly.

"One last question." Stockman brought up. "What's in it for me?"

Without warning, Shredder's tekko-kagi claws pierced the wall mere inches from Stockman's face. It all happened so fast that the doctor barely had time to blink as it happened. He glanced over at the blades as he gasped in shock and horror.

"Your life." Shredder answered, calm but cold.

Stockman gulped nervously, deciding to go with it.

"Turtles, you said?" he asked, sweating slightly.

Shredder smirked evilly behind his mask, withdrawing his blades with a single nod.

* * *

Later, the seven, still in their swimsuits, went into the onsen, marveling at the interior. It was something straight out of Japanese history, bamboo walls surrounding a stone paved hot spring. The water was steaming slightly, the scent of freshly burnt incense filling the air.

"Holy shit." Vee said. "I may just decide to move in with you, Kagome."

"If investors, stock brokers, photographers, and other people weren't coming in on a regular basis, I'd say you all could move in." Kagome replied. "We were lucky to get today to ourselves."

"Then let's take advantage of it!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran toward the edge.

"Mikey, no, wait!" Kagome screamed. "You need to be-"

Mikey jumped into the spring, completely ignoring Kagome's warnings.

"-careful..." she finished.

Almost immediately, Mikey surfaced in a panic, feeling as if he was being boiled alive.

"YEEEEOOOOOW!" he screamed, scrambling to get out off the spring. "Hothothothothot!"

The other six laughed as Kagome shook her head, giggling.

"Would it be in bad form to say 'I told you so'?" she asked.

"Never stopped me." said Raph.

"Careful, Mikey." Hisako warned, snorting slightly. "Hate for you to become turtle soup."

"Just get in slowly." Kagome advised. "Acclimate to it."

The seven took her advice, slowly sinking into the water. Donnie passed around washcloths, which they all placed on their heads as they enjoyed the spring.

"That's better," Mikey said, sighing.

"Yeah." Hisako agreed. "This is what absolute bliss feels like."

"No kidding." Vee sighed. "This is paradise."

Suddenly, the ground began shaking noticeably. Everyone snapped to attention, the washcloths falling off their faces.

"What's going on?" Leo demanded. "An earthquake?!"

"In New York?" Donnie replied. "Possible, but unlikely."

Jumping out of the hot spring, they ran outside to see something burrowing through the yard from below.

"What the hell?!" Raph declared, backing away from the ever approaching objects. "Hisako?"

"I got nothing!" Hisako replied. "There's no brain patterns or anything for me to sense!"

A hole appeared in the yard, and a little two-legged robot with sharp teeth popped out.

"A robot?" Kagome shouted. "One of Krang's?!"

"No." Hisako shook her head. "It's not one of his. I'd have seen it before."

More holes popped open across the yard, and more of the robots began popping out. They kept showing up, slowly surrounding the septet.

"Jesus, it's a freakin' robot revolution!" Raph yelled out.

"Our weapons!" Vee demanded. "Where are our weapons?!"

" _Someone_ thought it was a good idea to leave them at home." Raph remarked, glaring at Donnie.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know we'd be attacked by rabid robots?" Donnie snapped.

"We'll just have to improvise!" Kagome said.

"She's right!" Leo ordered. "Kagome, is there anywhere around here that we could find a weapon?"

They all ran around the yard, dodging the robots until Kagome spotted a godsend: the gardening shed.

"There!" she shouted.

The seven dashed inside, digging around in the shed for anything useful. Mikey grabbed some gardening rope and ran out.

"Where are you going?!" Raph demanded.

"To make myself some nunchucks!" Mikey replied as he dashed away.

"No time to be picky!" Leo said, grabbing a pair of gardening shears. "Just grab whatever you can!"

Donnie grabbed a shovel, Vee a folding chair, Hisako a hose, Kagome a pool net, and Raph a pair of hand rakes. He looked at their choices in disdain.

"Leo, we can't fight with these!" he objected.

"Yes, we can." Leo replied. "Remember what Splinter taught us."

"In the hands of a ninja warrior..." Kagome began.

"Anything is a weapon!" Vee finished.

Bolstered by those words, they burst out of the garden shed. Kagome brought her net down over several of the robots, pinning them down long enough for Donnie to come in. He began smashing them into scrap with the shovel, acting as if he was playing a game of whack-a-mole.

Hisako used the hose in her hands as a makeshift bullwhip, slinging it around the robots. With practiced wrist movements, she slammed them against the ground and each other.

"I feel like Wonder Woman." she remarked.

Mikey came back at that moment, wielding makeshift nunchucks he had created using the gardening rope, as well as some sticks and rocks.

"Nah, she uses a lasso," he pointed out, swinging his new weapons with a grin. "I'd say you're more like a female Indiana Jones or Simon Belmont."

Hisako shrugged.

"I'll take it." she decided.

"Nice chucks." Vee complimented, smashing one of the robots over the head with her chair. "Let's see if they hold up!"

Leo clamped his garden shears around one of the robots' neck. Squeezing with all his might, he severed its head from its body.

"Guess these things aren't that durable." Donnie remarked.

At that moment, one of them latched onto the shovel with its teeth. Donnie struggled to pull away, and fell back, looking at his shovel and gaping at the sizable chunk bitten out of it.

"Yikes..." he yelped before turning to the others. "Guys! Don't let them bite you! Their jaws are strong!"

"Duhhhh! Really!" Raph said flatly as he pierced through one's head with his rakes.

The fight continued on, but the robots showed no signs of slowing.

"We need help!" Hisako shouted.

As if on cue, the back door burst open, and Splinter and Kasumi came running out.

"What's going on here?!" Kasumi demanded.

"Killer robot attack!" Mikey shouted.

Splinter and Kasumi charged forward, Splinter drawing the sword hidden in his cane and chopping them up. With their help, the robotic menace was soon dealt with. The group caught their breath, looking around at the robot pieces strewn across the yard.

"What the shell are these things?" Mikey asked.

"Whatever they were," Raph scoffed, kicking one irritably, "they're junk now."

Donnie picked up a still-intact robot head.

"I'll examine this back at the lab." he announced. "Maybe we can trace it back to the source.

Vee turned to Hisako.

"You're super sure it's not Krang?" she asked.

"Positive." Hisako replied. "They're nothing like his bots."

"Then this is something new..." Leo remarked. "Someone new."

* * *

 **Later...**

Donnie examined the robot's head under a magnifying glass, everyone sitting nearby. Eventually, he found a small logo on a panel in the back of its head.

"StockGen?" he said aloud.

" _Gesundheit_." Vee let out.

"No, StockGen." Donnie clarified. "That's the logo on this thing."

"StockGen?" Kagome asked. "The fancy science company in Manhattan? Founded and run by Baxter Stockman?"

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Baxter Stockman is a super-genius and respected scientist." Kagome explained. "Specializing in electronics and engineering. He's got 18 patents and 5 PhDs, and is said to have graduated from MIT at age fifteen."

"How do you know about him?" Raph asked.

"He's tried to approach Mom for deals in the past," Kagome replied.

"I turned him down because I didn't find him trustworthy." Kasumi replied. "Looks like I was right on the money."

"But why would his pets attack us?" Mikey asked.

"More importantly, how does he even know about us?" Leo added.

"There's only one explanation," Hisako remarked. "Someone must have told him."

The realization hit them all like a lightning bolt.

"Shredder!" they all exclaimed.

Leo turned to his father.

"Sensei, what do we do?" he asked.

"Yoshi, we have to do something," Kasumi insisted. "We can't just sit idly by while Saki threatens our families."

Splinter mulled it over, and nodded.

"And we will not," he declared.

Kasumi nodded in determination.

"Then let's be sure to arm ourselves." she announced. "Properly this time."

"Agreed." Splinter said. "It is clear that the Shredder is a problem that will not just go away."

He and Kasumi turned to the Hamato siblings and Kagome.

"So prepare yourselves, my children," he told them. "Because as of this moment... we are at war."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A Japanese hot spring; the term also extends to cover the bathing facilities and traditional inns frequently situated around a spring.

All information on Kagome's home was taken from her creator's journal on Deviantart.

Next chapter: the Shredder strikes!

Please R&R. Until next time.


	14. The Shredder Strikes!

**Chapter 13: The Shredder Strikes!**

* * *

As school let out for the day, April and Kagome began walking home together, something they'd found themselves doing a lot as of late. They turned into an alleyway, just chatting about class and homework like they usually did, when all of a sudden, a shadow passed overhead. Both girls stiffened on instinct, their gaze directed skyward.

"Did you see that?" April asked nervously.

"Yeah, I did." Kagome replied, searching the shadows for any familiar silhouettes. "Think it's one of the guys?"

"I dunno..." April said uncertainly, rubbing her arms.

The shadow passed overhead again, and this time, they were able to get a good look at the thing. It was a strange, bird-like creature, one that landed on a nearby roof, screeching loudly.

"What the-?!" Kagome exclaimed. "April, move!"

She grabbed April's hand and they took off running. The creature screeched again, swooping down after them. Desperate to escape, the two girls made a beeline for the closest building that was open: the bank. They threw the doors open, slamming them behind them. Now safe inside, they took a moment to catch their breath. The bird creature let out another screech, swooping down towards the girls-

-only to slam into a glass window hard.

Both girls jumped slightly, watching as it slid down the glass towards the ground. They exchanged confused looks before going outside to investigate. As they approached it, the creature stood up, revealing it to be a mutant pigeon. It looked them over for a minute before abruptly flapping its wings and taking off, screeching the entire way.

"My life has gotten really weird." April remarked after a minute.

"Eh, this is just another Tuesday for me," Kagome replied. "Let's go get the others."

* * *

Down in the dojo, Leo, Raph, and Vee were sparring in the dojo in a free for all. It was a surprisingly even match, none of the combatants letting up on the others. As they sparred, Donnie entered the dojo, carrying what looked like several eggs in his hand.

"Check it out, guys!" he declared, getting their attention. "We are about to take our ninjutsu to a whole new level."

The three stopped sparring for a moment, giving the purple turtle their undivided attention.

"Oh boy." Vee sighed. "What'd you do this time, Donnie?"

Donnie held up one of the eggs, revealing that it had globs of wax on either end, as well as the Hamato Clan crest drawn on it in sharpie.

"Last night, I figured out how to make ninja smoke bombs!" he declared.

To prove it, he chucked the egg in his hand at the ground. Rather then the splat the trio were expecting, Donnie was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. It cleared relatively quickly, revealing that Donnie had disappeared. Another puff of purple smoke went off behind them, allowing Donnie to reappear triumphantly.

"Whoa..." Raph let out in awe. "Nice job, Don."

"How'd you make these?" Leo asked.

Donnie smiled, having been waiting for someone to ask that question.

"I carefully drill two holes in an eggshell without cracking it, slowly blow out the contents, wait for the inside to dry, then pour in flash powder and seal both holes with wax." he listed off.

"These'll definitely come in handy." Vee said, smiling.

"Can't wait to show these to Kagome." Raph added.

"They take a long time to make." Donnie warned. "So use 'em sparingly."

About that time, a call rang out from the kitchen.

"I'm making omelets!" Mikey declared. "Who wants some?"

"I'll take one!" Hisako replied.

"Omelets?!" Donnie looked down at the bombs in his hand, realizing what Mikey was about to do. "Mikey, DON'T!"

But it was too late. Mikey and Hisako suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke, coughing up the smoke. Mikey had a wooden bowl in his hand, which held the other eggs Donnie had used.

"Guess that was a rotten egg." Mikey remarked, wiping his face.

Hisako blew the smoke away with her hand, immediately realizing what was going on.

"Smoke bombs? Nice one, Donnie." She complimented as she took one out of the bowl. "Let's see."

She tossed it down, disappearing into the smoke and reappearing in the rafters.

"Pretty cool!" she shouted.

Laughing, Mikey began throwing multiple smoke bombs down, basically warping all over the place.

"This is the best day of my life!" he exclaimed. "I love you, man!"

"Mikey, cut that out!" Donnie snapped. "I don't have that many, and they take forever to make!"

"I got it." Hisako said, telekinetically snatching the bowl out of Mikey's hands and depositing it in her own.

"Hey!" Mikey cried out. "Give those back!"

He struggled to grab it again, but Hisako casually held him back with her free hand as April and Kagome ran in.

"Guys!" April shouted. "You'll never believe what happened to us!"

Donnie immediately ran to her side.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" He demanded. "TELL ME EVERYTHING! "

"We're being hunted..." Kagome said. "By a giant pigeon."

A dead silence filled the lair. Then after a moment, Raph cracked up laughing. The others soon devolved into laughter as well, even Hisako fell victim to it.

"A giant... pigeon?" Vee managed.

Their laughter intensified.

"Come on, you guys!" April snapped. "This is serious!"

Donnie was the first to pull himself from hysterics, the others following suit at April's distress.

"Sorry, April." he apologized. "Tell us what happened."

Raph was still laughing, getting a glare from Donnie.

"Okay, knock it off!" he snapped. "There's a creature out there trying to hurt my April!"

April looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Donnie blushed.

"Our April." he corrected.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Kagome retorted.

Raph composed himself at that.

"Sorry..." he muttered. "So, the giant pigeon... why was it after you?"

"No idea," Kagome replied. "He just appeared."

"This is serious." Mikey said, grabbing a smoke bomb out of the bowl while Hisako was distracted. "Better go get Splinter."

"Mikey, we don't really need-" Leo began, but it was too late.

Mikey threw the bomb down and disappeared into the smoke. When it cleared, Splinter was standing in Mikey's place.

"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?" he asked.

Kagome gaped in awe for several seconds, the pigeon incident momentarily leaving her mind.

"Smoke bombs?!" she asked. "Cool!"

"I know, right?" Mikey remarked, reappearing from the dojo.

 **-X-**

Later, the group sat around as April and Kagome finished telling them about the giant pigeon.

"His talons were razor-sharp." April recalled. "He would have torn us to pieces if he hadn't slammed into the glass."

Hisako let out a snort, getting a glare from Donnie.

"What? Birds can't see glass." she defended. "It's funny."

"Enough!" Splinter snapped. "Clearly, April is upset by all this."

Hisako flinched, then bowed apologetically.

"Sorry, Sensei." she said remorsefully.

"Alright, let's set a trap for this pigeon man and see what he wants." Leo suggested. "And I know just what to use as bait."

"Bread crumbs!" Mikey suggested, getting looks from everyone. "Pigeons love bread crumbs."

"Mikey, there's no way in hell that's gonna work." Raph criticized.

"You wanna use me and April as bait, right?" Kagome asked.

Leo nodded.

"It may be the only way to lure this thing out in the open." he rationalized.

Kagome thought it over, then nodded.

"Well, the idea of getting eaten by a pigeon monster isn't my cup of tea…" she let out, "but I trust you, Leo."

Leo smiled.

"Alright, Mighty Mutants." he declared. "Let's do this!"

"Mighty Mutants?" Raph asked. "What, 'Dancing Dorks' was already taken?"

A loud smack echoed through the lair as Hisako's hand collided with her forehead.

"Is it too late to become a Lee?" she groaned. "Or maybe an O'Neil?"

Ignoring her comment, the eight all made for the exit, but Splinter stopped them.

"Wait!" he shouted. "We do not yet know what you are facing. Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him."

"He's a pigeon, right?" Mikey replied. "He likes bread, hates glass, and wants April and Kagome. What more is there to know?"

"What you know is dangerous to your enemy," Splinter warned. "What you think you know is dangerous to you. I fear you are all becoming overconfident."

"This isn't any of those brain blobs." Vee replied. "And it isn't the Shredder. It's a pigeon. I think we can handle a pigeon."

"Sensei, in the past few months, we've taken down alien robots, other mutants, and an army of ninjas." Leo added. "Maybe we're not overconfident. Maybe we're just that good."

With that, the group ran out of the lair. Splinter sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Uptown, the Foot Clan had taken up residence in an old abandoned church. On the highest level, a large throne room with an indoor water tank, Shredder had made his residence. It was there that Bradford, Gina, and Xever waited to have an audience with their master. While they waited, Bradford approached a barking Akita Inu dog, attempting to sooth the irate canine.

"It's okay, Hachiko," he said softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

He reached out to pet the dog, only for it to bite his hand, drawing blood. Bradford recoiled, clutching his hand and he hissed in pain.

"Serves you right." Xever snorted. "That dog doesn't like anyone."

Bradford turned to retort, but was cut off when Shredder entered.

"He is not pleased with you," he declared. "Nor am I. I entrusted you three with the task of destroying Splinter and his loathsome Turtles."

He glared at Bradford and Gina, who both bowed in respect..

"I spent years molding you two in my image, teaching you my darkest secrets, and you shame me with your incompetence." he snarled.

Both Bradford and Gina exchanged shameful glances, Xever laughing slightly. At the sound of his laughter, Shredder turned on him.

"And you…" he growled. "I should have left you to rot in that prison where I found you."

Xever winced, looking aside..

"C'mon, Master Shredder." Xever pleaded. "Give me one more chance."

"Those damned Turtles got lucky." Gina added. "It won't last forever!"

"We'll get them!" Bradford included. "The next time we meet, I assure you-"

"ENOUGH!" Shredder snapped, shutting all three up. "I am weary of your excuses!"

He sat down in his chair, a look of hatred on his face.

"It seems I will have to handle this matter myself." he declared.

* * *

That night, the Hamato siblings, April, and Kagome were in an alleyway. The Turtles and Hisako were all in hiding: Leo and Vee were in a nearby dumpster, Donnie was behind said dumpster, Raph was under a manhole, and Mikey and Hisako were hanging on the fire escape.

"Leo, are you sure this is a good idea?" April asked.

"Just go with it, April," Leo replied. "We're right here."

April and Kagome went deeper into the alleyway, and began making an exaggerated show.

"Here we are, walking around in the big city. All alone!" April declared.

"Boy, sure hope no crazy pigeon-man sneaks up on us. That's the last thing we want!" Kagome added.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the performance.

"I find their performance quite wooden." Vee remarked.

"Yeah, I thought Kagome was some big shot star," Hisako added. "Shouldn't acting be second nature to her?"

Kagome glared up to the fire escape.

"I'm a model, not an actress." she corrected bluntly.

"You wanted us to be bait," April added. "So we're bait."

"That's not how bait talks." Donnie remarked.

"Really?" April retorted. "And how would you know how bait talks?"

"I know bait doesn't talk back." Donnie retorted.

"Oooooh..." the other Turtles and Hisako remarked, peeking out of their hiding spots.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Mikey declared.

With that, they darted back into their hiding places as though nothing had happened. April glared at Donnie, who chuckled awkwardly.

"When this is over," April hissed, "I am gonna take that bo staff and shove it up your-"

Kagome patted her shoulder, cutting off her threat.

"Easy, there." she warned.

"Just act natural." Donnie said, sliding back behind the dumpster.

April took a deep breath, calming herself, before going on.

"Here we are, actin' natural, just totally defenseless against any, I don't know, hideous mutant pigeon-guy who might happen upon us." she declared.

Donnie pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Oh, for God's sake..." he muttered.

Suddenly, April's scream filled the alley. Everyone looked out from their hiding spots in time to see the pigeon man swooping down. Kagome grabbed a taser off of her belt and jammed it into the creature's chest. He spazzed and jumped as the electricity flowed through him before Kagome removed the taser, allowing the creature to fall to the ground. Kagome blinked, looking at her taser in mild surprise.

"Huh, Mom was right." she muttered. "This _did_ come in handy."

"Grab him!" Leo shouted.

The Turtles and Hisako all sprang from their hiding places, pinning the pigeon man down.

"Okay! Okay, uncle!" the pigeon shouted. "Jeez Louise!"

Hisako blinked, recognizing the voice. She looked down, getting a good look at the pigeon man. He had a pigeon's head and legs, but a largely featherless humanoid torso covered in scars and several strange mutagenic blue-green growths. His only clothes were a pair of ripped blue jeans blue jeans.

"Pete?" she asked, getting up off the turtle pile. "Pigeon Pete?"

The pigeon, apparently named Pete, looked up at that, recognizing Hisako.

"Oracle?!" he asked. "It _is_ you!"

Hisako let out a small laugh.

"Pete!" she exclaimed. "How the hell did _you_ escape?"

The others looked at her in shock and surprise.

"Ooo-kay, now I'm confused." Raph remarked. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, this is Pigeon Pete," Hisako replied. "One of Krang's experiments. You can let him up. He's harmless."

They all got off of Pete, and Hisako helped him up.

"Man, you look rough." she remarked, looking him up and down. "Molting season come early?"

"I lost most of my feathers getting away." Pete answered, shivering a bit.

"Well, I'm glad you got out," Hisako replied. "But why were you chasing down April and Kagome? You scared them half to death."

"I was tryin' to find you." Pete explained. "I recognized these two by the descriptions I overheard from Krang's goons."

"But why Hisako?" Vee asked. "What's going on?"

"Something terrible is about to go down," Pete said. "Krang and Ch'rell have been talking about it for weeks. I managed to get out to find you guys. I figured that after you broke that human out of the Technodrome and beat back that cat, you were the best shot at stopping whatever they're planning."

"Technodrome?" Donnie asked, before realization hit. "That big spaceship."

"That's what they call it, yeah," Hisako responded. "But what are they planning?"

"I dunno." Pete said. "But they're using an old warehouse as cover."

"Can you take us there?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Pete replied. "But it's gonna cost ya a lot of bread."

"...You're talking actual bread, right?" Raph asked.

"Yes, he is." Hisako replied. "Pete was originally a normal pigeon."

"Sourdough's my favorite." Pete pointed out.

"Alright, it's a deal." Leo promised.

"Let's go!" Mikey shouted.

He tossed down a smoke bomb and they all vanished, unaware that a group of Foot ninja had been watching them from the rooftops all the while.

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Xever, Bradford, and Gina were at a sushi bar. Xever grabbed a red snakehead fish out of the tank.

"That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Bradford said, before looking at Xever. "Present company excluded."

Xever snarled, tossing the fish towards the sushi vendor so he could give Bradford his undivided attention.

"Look Bradford," he began, "I don't like you or your girl, and neither of you like me, but if we want to get back into Master Shredder's good graces, then we need to do something."

"Just what are you suggesting?" Gina asked.

"That we find those Turtles before the Master does, and squash them like bugs." Xever declared, clutching his fist in emphasis.

On cue, Bradford's cell phone went off. He answered it, noticing the text.

"What is that, Chris?" Gina asked.

Bradford smirked.

"It seems we've found our opportunity." he announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Turtles and co. were on the roof of the warehouse Pete had led them to. Donnie managed to pry open a vent, granting the group access to the building.

"April, you stay here." Kagome told her. "It's too dangerous."

"I can help too, y'know." April retorted.

"And you are." Hisako cut in. "You're... lookout."

"Yeah." Leo added. "You keep an eye on the perimeter and make sure the coast is clear."

"So, what?" April remarked. "I sit out here and just wait?"

"Not quite." Leo handed her a rope. "When we give the signal, lower this rope."

April rolled her eyes, but took the rope upon realizing there was no point in arguing. The group slid into the warehouse and looked around, attempting to get their bearings. The interior was high-tech, closely resembling the Technodrome. One Krangdroid was standing guard, its back to them. Raph snuck up behind it and plunged his sai into its stomach, knocking it out.

"Yeah..." Hisako said nervously. "This is definitely a Krang outpost."

Sensing Hisako's dismay, Kagome placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hisako squeezed her hand and nodded, composing herself.

"I'm okay," she assured her. "I promise."

"Let's find out what Pete was trying to warn us about." Vee whispered.

They crept through the halls, seeing another Krangdroid ahead. Leo quickly dashed in and chopped it in half. They looked to see two more Krangdroids approaching a room and opening the door.

Just as the door opened, Vee crept up behind the two Krangdroids and bashed their heads together, dropping them and then throwing one of her kamas into a third within the room just as it turned around. The Utrom within began screeching in rage, but Hisako quickly punched it out.

"Man, that really does feel good." she remarked.

They all entered the room, the door closing behind them as they examined the room. It was dominated by a high-tech computer, one Donnie immediately began eying.

"Donnie, hack into the system and see what you can find out about Krang's plans," Leo ordered. "We'll stand guard."

Donnie nodded and got to work. As he did Mikey looked over the computer curiously, seeing an array of buttons.

"What's this button do?" he wondered, reaching for it.

Donnie quickly grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"Don't. Touch. _Anything_." he hissed.

"Sorry." Mikey said meekly.

As Donnie hacked in, Raph turned to Hisako, curiosity gnawing at the red turtle.

"So, Pete…" he began. "how do you know him?"

"We shared a cellblock." Hisako replied. "There were a lot of us. Most of them mutants. It's why I clung to you guys when you found me."

"How many mutants were there?" Kagome wondered.

Hisako sighed.

"Too many." she answered.

Before the conversation could continue, Donnie turned to them.

"I'm in." he announced. "And this puppy has full details on Krang's goons."

The others crowded around him as he opened the files.

"These brain blobs are called Utroms, and apparently they're aliens from another dimension." Donnie explained. "When they came to Earth, they brought the mutagen with them."

"But why?" Leo asked. "What's the point of turning people into monsters?"

"The mutagen doesn't work the way they thought it would." Donnie replied. "The laws of physics in their world are different from ours."

Leo looked at the computer, reading the info himself.

"According to this, they're grabbing scientists to help them modify the ooze." he read.

"But why would they want April and her dad?" Raph asked. "Is Mr. O'Neil a scientist?"

"Well yeah, but he's a psychologist." Kagome answered. "He studies rats running through mazes."

Hisako crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"That doesn't sound like Krang's usual M.O." she let out. "There's gotta be another reason."

Donnie typed on the computer a bit more and gasped.

"Uh, guys?" he whimpered. "I found out what Pete's warning was about!"

They looked at the computer, and their collective jaws dropped in horror at the info.

"They're planting a mutagen bomb downtown?!" Leo shouted.

"And they're gonna use it to disperse ooze over half the city!" Donnie replied.

"Where's the bomb?!" Vee demanded.

Donnie typed away for a minute.

"On the roof of the Wolf Hotel building." he reported.

"Then let's haul shell!" Raph declared.

They all ran out of the room, only to be faced with an entire slew of Krangdroids outside.

"Aw, hell." Vee griped.

"The Turtles again." one Krangdroid declared.

They all aimed their blasters at them, the sound of them powering up filling the hallway.

"Uh, guys?" Kagome cut in. "I think now would be a good time to run!"

They all took off down the halls, the Krangdroids pursuing and firing at them all the way. The septet made it back to where they entered, and Leo immediately started signaling April with a bird call. Raph looked at him incredulously.

"What are you _doing_?!" he snapped.

"Signalling April!" Leo retorted.

"Oh for the love of- April, throw the rope!" Raph shouted. "NOW!"

The rope descended, allowing the gang to begin climbing up. The Krangdroids approached, attempting to follow, but Mikey hit them with a smoke bomb. Once they made it to the roof, April coiled up the rope as fast as she could.

"What'd you find out?" April asked.

"Krang's set up a mutagen bomb atop the Wolf Hotel." Kagome replied.

"And now they know that we know." Hisako added. "We need to get there ASAP!"

 **-X-**

Atop the Wolf Hotel, multiple Krangdroids stood guard around a massive, high-tech bomb filled with mutagen.

"How much time left before the bomb goes off?" one Krangdroid asked another, which was pressing a few buttons on the bomb.

"Five minutes-" was all that Krangdroid managed to get out before its head was pierced with an arrow.

The Hamato siblings and Kagome appeared from the shadows, wielding bows and arrows and firing on the Krangdroids. It wasn't long before they were all dealt with, allowing the group to traverse the rooftops safely. They looked up at the bomb, Vee letting out a whistle.

"That's a big bomb." she remarked.

"Donnie, think you can disarm it?" Leo asked.

Donnie pried a panel open and gaped at the complex wiring and circuitry inside.

"Uh-oh." was all he managed to say.

"What do you mean, 'uh-oh'?!" Leo demanded. "You said you knew how to do this!"

"I didn't count on a design this complex, Leo!" Donnie snapped.

"They're aliens from another dimension!" Leo pointed out. "What did you expect? A big, round ball with a lit fuse that said "Bomb"?!"

"No," Donnie retorted, "but this is-"

Raph smacked them both upside the heads at that.

"Boy, I sure hope this argument goes on for another four minutes and fifteen seconds!" he shouted.

That snapped them back to attention. Donnie examined the wiring inside, sweating.

"Why don't you try cutting the red wire?" Mikey suggested. "That always works."

"What red wire?!" Donnie screamed.

They looked inside; there were wires in just about every color but red.

"...I got nothing." was all Mikey had to say.

Hisako opened her mouth to say something, but cut herself off as she clutched her head.

"Oh, no..." she hissed. "Not now!"

"Oh, for freak's sake!" Vee shouted. "Now what?!"

Hisako pointed upward. They all followed her finger to see Bradford, Gina, and Xever standing atop the bomb, leering down at them. They all drew their weapons as the trio jumped down.

"You guys picked a really bad time for this!" Leo shouted.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience." Gina said sarcastically. "When would you prefer to die by our hands?"

"Look at that, you idiots!" Kagome snapped, pointing at the bomb. "If that thing goes off, we're all gonna die!"

"I'd rather die with honor than live in shame!" Bradford retorted.

Mikey sighed, shaking his head.

"You guys are seriously screwed up in the head." he commented.

"Donnie, keep working on the bomb." Leo ordered. "We'll handle these three."

They all clashed furiously for a while, blade against blade, mutant against man, as Donnie continued sweating over the bomb, trying to figure out what to do.

"Down to two wires," he said. "Which do I cut? Black... or green?!"

"Go for the green!" Mikey suggested as he clashed with Xever.

The clock was ticking, the bomb was mere seconds from exploding, and finally, Donnie reached a decision:

"Eh, what do we have to lose?" he declared.

He took Mikey's suggestion and cut the green wire, and the bomb slowly shut down.

"Yes!" Donnie cheered. "I am the turtle!"

He jumped into the fight, and the Hamato septet managed to overpower the three Foot ninja, backing them up onto the bomb.

"It was a good fight, but we win." Leo said triumphantly. "Now lay down your weapons!"

"NEVER!" Xever shouted.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" Bradford declared.

With that, he and Gina stabbed right into the mutagen bomb, cracking it open. Instead of exploding, the bomb released a gusher of mutagen that washed the trio away with a scream.

"Move!" Donnie shrieked.

Everyone dove out of the way, Raph grabbing Kagome as he did. Though they were able to get to safety, Hisako was not so lucky. She got hit with the full force of the mutagen wave, getting swallowed whole by the blue-green sludge.

"NO!" everyone screamed in horror. "Hisako!"

After a second, the deluge of mutagen stopped and Hisako sat up in the mutagen. She coughed and gagged, wiping the stuff off of her face and spitting out some. Everyone stared, surprised to see that she was still herself, unchanged at all.

"Ugh, I hate that stuff." she gagged as she pulled clumps out of her hair. "It's like jumping into a pool of warm jello. Gross."

"What the..." Mikey said in surprise.

"Hisako!" Kagome declared. "You... didn't mutate! It had no effect on you!"

"Nope. It never has." Hisako replied, stepping out of the mutagen puddle and shaking her feet clean of the stuff. "Was even dunked in a vat of the stuff once. Never did a thing."

Leo quickly decided to change the subject.

"So, to sum up tonight, we kicked the butts of Krang's men and Shredder's top henchmen, while defusing a bomb and saving the city." he listed off.

"All in a night's work for the Hamato Clan." Kagome said. "We. Are. AWESOME!"

They all cheered in jubilation, and were about to go home when a voice called out from the darkness.

"Your skills are impressive."

They all froze up and turned to see an intimidating looking figure standing atop the defused bomb. He was tall, covered in spiky armor, with a menacing looking helmet covering his face. With a grunt, he jumped down, landing in front of them.

"But they will _not_ save you." he warned.

The septet all gaped, backing away a step.

"Oh, man," Donnie remarked. "You guys think that's... the Shredder?"

"Sure as hell ain't Santa Claus." Raph quipped.

Hisako went pale, gulping in terror as a wave of evil hit her, all of it coming from the man.

"Yeah..." she said nervously. "That's Shredder."

Kagome was going pale as well, glaring up at Shredder with tears in her eyes.

"You..." she whimpered. "You're the one who killed my father!"

Shredder approached them and they shuddered at the look in his eyes, one milky white, the other a muddy brown.

"You will have to be more specific." he told Kagome.

The fear gave way to anger as she tried to move in on him. Only the timely intervention of Raph stopped her. Shredder examined her for a moment, recognizing her features now. After a second, it finally hit him.

"Ah yes. You must be Kasumi Lee's daughter." he remarked. "I see much of your mother in you."

"MURDERER!" Kagome screamed, struggling in Raph's grip as she tried to charge at him.

Shredder ignored her, turning to the Hamato siblings.

"There is undoubtedly a fascinating story about how my old nemesis came to teach ninjutsu to five mutant turtles and a psychic." he mused. "Perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it."

"Leo..." Hisako murmured, utterly terrified, "we need to run. We can't take him!"

Leo nodded.

"Mikey!" he announced. "We need an exit!"

Mikey pulled out a smoke bomb.

"So long, sucka!" he declared before throwing the bomb at the ground.

Unfortunately for the group, the bomb emitted a wet splat in lieu of the expected purple smoke. They all looked down, surprised and horrified to see that Mikey had cracked open an ordinary egg. Donnie recovered first, glaring daggers at the orange turtle.

"I told you not to waste the smoke bombs!" Donnie snapped.

"Alright," Mikey said sheepishly. "That one's on me."

Vee looked at Shredder.

"We're _fucked_." she cursed.

Blades popped out of Shredder's gauntlets with an ominous shing and he charged. He clashed with Raph first, sai striking blades as they blocked and slashed at each other. Shredder thrusted downward, forcing the sais out of Raph's hands before kicking him solidly in the chest. Raph flew back and slammed into the Wolf Hotel sign. Sparks flew as he was electrocuted before he fell to the ground, fried, but thankfully alive.

"Raphael!" Kagome shouted, before turning on Shredder. "You'll pay for that!"

She clashed with Shredder, crossing blades with him as angry tears swam to her eyes.

"You'll PAY!" she screamed.

Slashing with her Shiranui blade, she caught Shredder across the chest. He backed up and put a hand to his chest, which came away bloody.

"You've drawn first blood." he remarked, somewhat impressed. "You are indeed Kasumi's daughter, but it is not enough."

Before Kagome could react, Shredder pulled off the Death Dragon, knocking her legs out from under her before kicking her aside.

Mikey and Donnie came at him next. Mikey lashed out with his kusarigama chain, wrapping it around his wrist. Shredder just pulled him forward and kicked him aside. As he rolled away, Mikey threw shuriken that rebounded off of Shredder's armor.

Donnie came at him from behind, swinging with his staff. Shredder caught it mid-swing and punched the end into Donnie's face twice before backhanding him. Vee tried her luck next, somersaulting over Shredder before swinging at him with her kamas. Shredder caught her arms, and headbutted her twice before tossing her aside.

Hisako was frozen in place, fear washing over her as she eyed her fallen siblings. Shredder turned to her, unsheathing his blades and advancing, only for Leo to charge at him from behind.

"Stay away from my sister, you creep!" he shouted as they clashed.

Eventually, Shredder clapped his hands over Leo's ears, dazing him before flipping him over his shoulder. The sight broke through Hisako's paralysis and she charged at Shredder as well, slashing with her tessens. Shredder managed to grab her arm, and twisted it; Hisako screamed in pain and dropped her tessen before being slammed into the ground.

Meanwhile, Kagome had managed to pull herself over to Raph, who was shaking out the cobwebs in his head. She clutched his hand.

"He's too strong..." she whimpered. "He's gonna kill us, just like he killed Tang Shen and Dad..."

"We gotta get outta here." Raph remarked. "I hate running from a fight, but we can't win this."

Shredder overlooked the fallen Hamato septet, glaring at them.

"Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is," he declared, "and I promise to make your deaths quick."

In a burst of strength, Hisako sprang up and grabbed his arm, flooding his mind with red images in an attempt to distract him. He shouted in surprise, backing up and clutching his head at the mental assault.

"RUN! HURRY!" she screamed.

The beaten ninjas all pulled themselves up, only to be taken aback when a figure emerged from the puddle of mutagen, gasping for air. It was a red fish with arms.

"Help... me..." it wheezed in the voice of Xever.

"What is this?!" Shredder demanded as two larger mutants emerged from the ooze; a menacing looking turtle, and a large spiked dog. "Bradford? Gina? Xever?"

He turned around, only to notice that the Hamato siblings and Kagome had fled while he was distracted.

"NO!" he shrieked into the sky.

* * *

The seven teen ninjas had made it back to the lair, having their wounds tended to by Master Splinter. Kasumi held her daughter in a close hug, relieved she was safe.

"Few have faced the Shredder and survived." Splinter noted, checking bandages on Raph's arms. "Consider yourselves lucky."

"He was terrifying," Hisako muttered. "The evil aura he gave off..."

She shuddered, leaning into the couch as she held herself..

"And he was so fast..." Kagome remarked.

"It was like he was everywhere at once." added Donnie.

"We were in way over our heads." Vee said sadly.

"You were right, Sensei." Leo admitted. "We were overconfident."

"And we almost died because of it." Raph interjected.

"We should have listened to you, Sensei." Mikey concluded.

Splinter sighed.

"What matters is that you got back here safely." he informed them.

Kasumi turned her back to them, trembling with rage.

"First he takes away my love, then he takes Yoshi's, and now he threatens our children?" she said, deadly calm. "I will _not_ stand for this."

"And neither will I." Splinter agreed. "He may have won the battle, but this war is just beginning."

The Hamato siblings and Kagome all looked down, uncertain what to say. The Shredder hadn't just beaten them physically, he had wounded them psychologically.

And it would take some time to recover from it all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, that happened.

And just FYI, Gina was always intended to be this fic's incarnation of Tokka, hence the turtle form. She mutated because the last creature she touched was one of the Turtles; since it was a mutant turtle, that's why she's more monstrous. As for her appearance, think like a female version of the mutant Hun from Turtles _Forever_.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	15. Reunion

**Chapter 14: Reunion**

* * *

 _Hisako was in pain. A dull, throbbing pain that never seemed to end. She was cold and weak, her limbs feeling like lead. Even with the restraints binding her to the unforgiving metal table, she wouldn't have been able to do anything. Standing over her wer a pair of Krangdroids, each of them holding terrifying tools meant to inflict untold harm unto her._

 _Knowing that fighting was futile, she closed her eyes, hoping that this time they would finally let her die. However, before they could begin, the door to her cell was thrown open. She looked over in time to see a large, monstrous figure with wires hanging off of him enter her cell. It tore through the krangdroids like they were nothing, howling the entire time._

 _Then, it turned its eyes on her._

 **-X-**

Hisako sat up with a gasp, panting slightly as she came out of her nightmare. She blinked as she looked around, realizing she'd accidentally fallen asleep while meditating.

"You okay sis?" Vee asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

Kagome perked up as well, pulling an earbud out of her ear and pausing the music on her pink IPod.

"Something wrong?" she questioned.

Hisako shook her head, giving up on meditating and just leaning against the couch the two girls were on.

"I'm fine you guys." she assured them. "Just another dream."

"Haven't been sleeping well after what happened?" Leo guessed, flipping through the channels on the tv.

Raph snorted, banging away on a pinball machine in the corner of the living room.

"Who hasn't?" he retorted.

He spoke the truth. After their ill-fated battle with the Shredder, the Hamato siblings and Kagome had been doing little more then lick their wounds. Even now, they were all lounging around the lair, preferring the soliase of their home over the uncertainty of the surface.

"It was our first real defeat." Donnie pointed out, looking up from his laptop. "Of course there would be some mental repercussions."

"Yeah." Raph agreed. "About the only one who's still his normal self is Mikey."

As if on cue, Mikey emerged from the kitchen, his hands suspiciously hidden behind his back.

"Who wants to try my latest creation?" he asked in a singsong voice. "We all like pizza, and we all like milkshakes. So I combined them."

"Okay, that couldn't possibly be any less appetizing." Donnie said flatly.

"I call it the P-Shake!" Mikey proclaimed, holding up a red-and-yellow beverage in a blender glass.

Everyone looked sick at the mere sight of the drink. Donnie even had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from barfing.

"I stand corrected." he moaned in between his fingers.

"Ugh..." Hisako gagged. "I think that's even worse than the last concoction you made."

"You guys just have no sense of adventure." Mikey remarked as he raised the drink to his lips.

"Oh, gross, Mikey!" Kagome exclaimed, turning away in disgust. "I can't believe you're actually gonna eat that!"

Mikey took a hearty swig from the glass. The second it touched his tongue, his eyes went wide. He spewed it right back into the glass, coughing as he did. The room was filled with the sounds of grossed-out moans and attempts to hold back vomit. Vee unfortunately lost that particular fight.

"Excuse me." Vee said, turning a paler shade of green as she got to her feet.

She immediately ran into the kitchen, sticking her head into the trash can before puking her guts out. The rest of the group flinched at the sounds, cringing visibly.

"I'm so glad we have a surplus of trash cans down here." Donnie commented.

After a minute, Vee returned, giving Mikey a revolted look.

"How do you even come up with shit like that?" she questioned.

Mikey shrugged, opening his mouth before chugging down the entire glass of his foul concoction. Everyone shuddered with revulsion, and in an effort to take his mind off it, Leo flipped through the channels at an even greater pace. His face broke out into a grin as he got to the scifi channel, a familiar theme song playing through the speakers.

"Yeah! Space Heroes is on!" he cheered.

"Seriously, Leo?" Raph said flatly. "You know there are other shows to watch, right?"

"So?" Leo retorted.

"So, you have got to be the only person in the world who likes this show." Vee pointed out.

"No way!" Leo declared. "There are millions of Spaceniks out there."

Hisako snorted.

"Oh, yeah." she commented sarcastically. "I'm sure there are lots of fans of this crappy _Star Trek_ ripoff."

At that very moment, a news bulletin interrupted the Space Heroes episode, with Robyn appearing on-screen.

"This is Robyn O'Neil with a Sewer Shocker," she declared. "City workers attacked... by mutants?"

Everyone sat up at the sound of that, the screen cutting to an interview with a scared city worker.

"It was like part man, part reptile, and all monster!" he exclaimed. "It came outta nowhere and attacked me!"

The scene cut back to Robyn, who had a serious expression on her face.

"The worker was filming the incident in question on his iPhone." she continued. "Take a glimpse at this terrifying footage."

On the footage in question, the worker casually talked about how sewers aren't so dark and scary. From behind him, what looked like a giant crocodile emerged from a nearby pipe. The sewer worker stopped talking, looking over his shoulder just as the croc roared at him. Hisako's eyes widened in recognition.

"It can't be..." she whispered.

The remote was suddenly yanked out of Leo's hand as she telekinetically claimed it, pausing the footage. She rewound it slightly to where the beast was in full view. Her jaw dropped as the remote tumbled out of her fingers, her suspicions confirmed.

"It _is_ him..." she gasped.

"Uh, Hisako?" Mikey asked, poking her head. "Are you-?"

All of a sudden, Hisako was on her feet. She grabbed her tessen, barely taking the time to stuff them in their sheathes before making for the door. The others quickly jumped to their feet, her actions alarming them greatly.

"What the hell?!" Vee exclaimed. "Hisako!"

She disappeared into the tunnels, ignoring her sister's call.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Donnie remarked.

"We better follow her before she gets too far ahead." Leo announced.

 **-X-**

After claiming their own weapons, the rest of the Hamato clan took off after Hisako. As they ran, Kagome came up next to Leo, a concerned look on her face.

"Leo, a thought just hit me." she informed him. "That albino croc you and Raph ran into that one time... could it have mutated?"

"It's possible." Leo admitted. "I mean, with that wave of mutagen that those three idiots caused, some of it could have seeped down into the sewers."

"But that doesn't explain why Hisako's acting the way she is." Donnie interjected.

"It almost seemed like she knew that thing." Mikey pondered aloud.

"Like how she knew Pete?" Vee asked.

Mikey shook his head.

"No way." he insisted. "This seemed way more personal. I mean, she didn't even say anything. She just left."

"Either way, the last thing we need is a mutant crocodile causing trouble in the sewers." Raph cut in. "Or bringing some news crew down here looking for him."

"Then let's catch up to Hisako!" Leo declared.

 **-X-**

It wasn't long before they found their wayward sister. She was crouched in front of tunnel 281, the very tunnel the croc had been spotted in. There was police tape blocking the entrance, but it had done nothing to stop her, or her quite irate siblings.

"What is going on, Hisako?!" Raph demanded, slightly out of breath from trying to catch up to her. "You never run off like this!"

Hisako ignored Raph, running her hand along the ground as she straightened up.

"C'mon, where are you?" Hisako wondered aloud. "I know you're there..."

She went deeper down the tunnel, the others in tow. As they walked, they all took notice of a trail of massive, three-toed footprints in the mud along the bottom of the tunnel. Hisako's eyes went wide at the sight, a massive grin breaking out on her face..

"Yes!" Hisako cheered, pumping her fist in celebration. "I knew it!"

She immediately ran off in the direction of the prints, leaving her siblings behind again.

"Damn it, Hisako!" Leo shouted. "Wait!"

They followed after her, and it wasn't long before they heard a loud roar and blaster fire. Hisako's eyes went wide at the sounds, recognizing them immediately.

"Fuck!" Hisako cursed, picking up the pace.

They turned around a sharp corner, skidding to a stop as they saw the giant crocodile clashing with multiple Krangdroids. They all stared in shock and awe as he ripped them to shreds, holding his own despite being massively outnumbered.

"Yeesh," Kagome remarked sympathetically. "Never thought I'd feel sorry for Krang's goons."

"It _is_ him!" Hisako cheered, smiling. "I knew it!"

Raph turned to his sister, having had enough.

"Will you _please_ tell us what the hell is going on?!" he demanded.

Several of the krangdroids pulled out taser sticks, jamming them into the sides of the crocodile. He howled in pain, and Hisako saw red. Ignoring Raph once again, she jumped into the fight, throwing her tessens at two Krangdroids to get their attention.

"Get the hell off of him!" she screamed.

Several of the Krangdroids turned towards her, gasping at the arrival of the clan.

"The Turtles and Project Oracle?!" one exclaimed.

"This doesn't involve you!" another snapped. "So butt out!"

"You hurting my friend makes it my business!" Hisako replied.

"'Friend'?!" her siblings and Kagome repeated in shock.

Hisako just jumped into the air, slashing through one of the Krangdroids before landing in front of the crocodile.

"C'mon big guy." she told him. "Get up. You can't let these brain blobs take you down."

The crocodile's breath had become somewhat labored, but it let out a growl, getting back to its feet. Hisako grinned, getting into a fighting position as the croc loomed behind her, glazed-over eyes focused on the Krangdroids. One stepped forward, an angry expression on his face.

"Enough of this!" he shouted. "Tell us where you hid the power cell you stole from us, NOW!"

The crocodile glared at them.

"NEVER!" he shouted.

Hisako immediately dove to the ground, covering her head at the crocodile leapt over her.

"Guys, stand back!" she shouted. "Trust me!"

They all did so, putting their backs flesh against the wall as the crocodile violently tore through the Krangdroids in a frenzy. Bits of machinery and alien parts flew through the air as he mercilessly decimated his foes. Donnie groaned a bit, putting a hand to his mouth again.

"I think we just found something worse than Mikey's cooking." he gagged.

"Hey!" Mikey let out indignantly.

Before long, all of the Krangdroids were all lying in pieces. The crocodile stood there, still mad and breathing heavily. As he stood there, Hisako slowly got to her feet, stowing her tessen before approaching the croc.

"Good job, big guy." Hisako told him calmly, holding her hands up as one would towards a wild animal. "They're gone now, you're safe."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she approached the beast, moving to intercept her. Leo stopped her, all of them watching as the croc let her approach. She placed one hand on his back, rubbing in slow circles as she shushed him. The croc slowly calmed down, his eyes clearing up as he turned to her (1). His eyes widened as he looked at her, finally seeing her for the first time. His eyes got misty as he slowly reached for her.

"Oracle?" he growled out, caressing her face gently. "Can it be...?"

"It's me, big guy." she replied.

The croc grabbed her, pulling her into a hug as what looked like years of worry lifted off of his shoulders.

"Oracle!" he practically screamed. "You're alive."

"And kicking." Hisako agreed, hugging him around the neck.

He let her go, placing her on the ground in front of him. She got her feet back underneath her, then immediately swat the croc on the snout like a puppy. The others gasped, half-afraid the monster would attempt to lash out. However, he merely rubbed his snout, looking quite cowed as Hisako suddenly went off on him.

"How could you just leave me behind like that?!" she demanded. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?! I thought you were dead! Or worse, recaptured!"

The crocodile looked down for a moment, shame crossing his features.

"You were so sick." he explained. "I didn't have the means to take care of you. When I saw that rat mutant on the streets and heard him mention children, I knew that leaving you for him to find was your best chance at surviving."

Kagome gasped in realization.

"That night... it was you," she said. "You were the one who left Hisako behind that dumpster!"

The turtles all caught on after that, the pieces finally falling into place. Hisako nodded in reply.

"It's why I reacted so badly when I woke up." She explained before she turned back to the crocodile, tears in her eyes. "You scared me to death, big guy."

"Please... forgive me." the crocodile pleaded. "If I hadn't left you with the rat, you would have died."

Hisako sighed, hugging him again. He returned the hug in kind, even his massive tail wrapping around her.

"Of course I forgive you, you big dummy," she assured. "You saved my life over and over again. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be locked up in that hellhole."

After a minute, they parted, wiping away the last of their tears. The turtles finally decided it was safe to interject, Leo speaking up first.

"So..." Leo began, "what's your name?"

"I don't have one." the crocodile replied, shaking his head sadly.

"None of the mutants were ever named," Hisako clarified. "Pete... he kinda named himself."

"Well, today's your lucky day," Mikey declared. "'Cause I happen to be a genius at naming stuff."

Vee rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again." she groaned.

Hisako turned to the crocodile.

"He's gonna name you no matter what, so just roll with it, okay, big guy?" she requested.

The crocodile nodded, and Mikey walked over, examining him and feeling his skin.

"Hmmm... your head's kinda leathery," he muttered, rubbing some of the scales on his head. "How about Head Leather? Heather? No, wait! Leatherhead! Even better!"

"Leatherhead..." the crocodile said, before nodding. "That will do."

"Well then," Hisako declared, "can we get Leatherhead back to the lair before reinforcements show up?"

The others exchanged looks.

"On one side, I'm a bit worried since we saw him rip those bots apart in a blind rage," Kagome remarked. "But he is Hisako's friend."

"Hey, anyone who can tear into these brain blobs is good in my book," Vee piped up. "Besides, I'm sure Sensei would like to meet him."

"Okay." Leo conceded. "We'll take him back with us."

"Yes!" Hisako cheered.

As they walked along, the newly christened Leatherhead picked up Hisako, placing her on his back. She settled onto his back as if she naturally belonged there, riding him all the way back to the lair.

 **-X-**

At the lair, both Kasumi and Splinter were surprised when the turtles, Kagome and Hisako returned with Leatherhead.

"My children." Splinter let out. "Who is this?"

Hisako slid off of Leatherhead's back, patting his shoulder with a smile.

"Master Splinter, Kasumi, meet Leatherhead." she introduced. "He's the mutant that saved me all those years ago. It's thanks to him that you found me when you did."

Splinter nodded in understanding, giving Leatherhead a bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Leatherhead." Splinter greeted. "I have often wondered about who left Hisako for me to find."

"Hisako?" Leatherhead repeated.

"It's the name that we gave her." Kasumi explained.

"You can still call me Oracle," Hisako assured. "If it's you, it's okay."

Leatherhead nodded gratefully, then returned his attention to Splinter.

"You nursed her back to health, raised her, and cared for her where I could not." he said. "I cannot thank you enough."

"It was an honor." Splinter replied."Hisako has been quite a blessing to our home."

Leo cut in at that moment, curious gnawing at him.

"Leatherhead, I need to know," he began. "What is this power cell thing those Krangdroids wanted from you?"

Hisako's eyes widened and she desperately tried to get Leo to shush. Unfortunately, it was too late. Leatherhead's eyes glazed over and he let out an infuriated roar.

"KRAAAANG!" he screamed, grabbing Donnie by the face and shaking him.

"HELP!" Donnie screamed, his voice slightly muffled by Leatherhead's hand. "GET HIM OFF ME!"

Hisako quickly hugged the irate croc, gently petting his back.

"Leatherhead!" she shouted. "It's okay! You're safe! Calm down!"

Leatherhead slowly relaxed, and set a shaken Donnie back down. With that, Hisako whirled on the others.

"Do _not_ say the K-word around him, okay?!" she declared. "You-Know-Who screwed Leatherhead up real bad! And definitely don't mention his partner, EVER!"

Vee put a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Donnie nodded, sighing in relief. Leo did the same, then turned to Leatherhead to try again.

"Okay." he began. "What's this power cell that You-Know-Who wanted from you?"

"For the past five years, I have kept tabs on the Utroms," Leatherhead explained. "That power cell is the key to their plans. A power source for the Technodrome."

"Wait..." Donnie questioned. "Are you saying that thing isn't even active?"

"It's dormant." Hisako corrected. "The reserve power is enough to keep the labs running, but not enough to get it airborne and fully functional."

"And it must remain that way." Leatherhead insisted. "Should the Technodrome be restored to full power... I fear nothing will be able to stop it."

"And how long have you had it?" Kasumi asked.

"I took it the day I broke out..." Leatherhead recalled, looking over at Hisako. "The day I freed both of us from that godforsaken place."

* * *

 **Flashback**

The entire ship was on high alert. Alarms were blaring loudly as an inhuman figure threw itself against a thick, metal door. The metal buckled and warped under the stress of the attacks, eventually exploding outward. From the hole, the mutant croc emerged, long wires trailing along his arms and legs. His eyes were glazed over with rage as he let out a howl. He then ran through the halls, desperate for an escape route. On its trail was an entire army of Krangdroids, all of whom were attempting to blast at the fleeing figure. They managed to corner the beast, all of their weapons trained on him.

"It's over, mutation." one announced. "Surrender now, and perhaps we will show leniency."

The creature did no such thing. It merely let out a loud roar, pouncing on the Krangdroids without a second thought. Metallic limbs went flying as the monster decimated his foes. The Utroms inside attempted to flee, but soon fell victim to the monster's claws.

With a moment to catch his breath, the creature leaned against a door marked 'Oracle'. In between the sounds of his own labored breath and the blaring alarms, he heard a soft whimpering come from the room behind the door. His gaze drifted through the small window, where he saw two Krangdroids standing over a shell of a girl, no doubt the Oracle the door advertised. The tools in their hands made their intent clear, and the croc's blood boil.

He roared in rage, tearing the door to the room open. Both Krangdroids turned to him, neither of them given even a moment to so much as blink. He tore into them, ripping them apart savagely until there was no way they could have survived.

He slowly straightened up, turning to Oracle. His gaze softened as he saw her lifeless eyes meet his. They looked at each other for a moment, then the girl turned her head, exposing her neck. The croc stared realizing that she was surrendering to him, not bothering to try and save herself.

He reached for Oracle and she instinctively flinched. Instead of hurting her, he simply caressed her face. Her eyes went wide, surprised by the gentleness of the touch. She looked at him in confusion as he tore off her restraints.

 _"Why…?"_ she asked, her voice mentally echoing in his mind.

He gently gathered her up in his arm, cradling her against his chest as gently as he could.

"We have been hurt enough..." he snarled. "We will be free."

He emerged from the cell, his new passenger on his back as he took off down the halls. He rounded a corner, coming face to face with a platoon of krangdroids.

"There he is!" one Krangdroid shouted, pointing right at the croc. "He's got Project Oracle!"

"Catch them!" another commanded.

Oracle squeaked, burying her face in the croc's shoulder. The croc held her closer, then took off back the way he'd come. They took off after the pair, firing the entire way. Desperate to avoid the barrage of fire, the croc dove into a nearby room, taking refuge as the Utroms ran past.

The hum of machinery drew the croc's attention. He turned, surprised to see that he had ended up in the main power generator. He approached it, both he and Oracle examining the entire array. She let out a weak noise, pointing at a purple crystal suspended in a glass container. The croc could tell it was important, the hum of the machines emanating from it.

"This must be what powers this place." he growled.

Realizing what this meant, the croc's eyes glazed over as he grabbed it with his free hand.

"This ship will never fly again." he snarled, yanking the crystal's container free of the engine.

Almost immediately, the humming trailed off. The lights dimmed, back-up generators kicking in. The door to the generator room were thrown open, the krangdroids all panicking when they saw the crystal in his hand.

"The power cell!" one of the bots shouted. "The mutation has taken the power cell!"

The croc didn't give them time to react. Holding Oracle close, he charged at the droids, slashing one to pieces with his claws before whipping his tail around and slamming another into a wall. With his path clear, he ran as fast as he could, whipping around a corner. The Krangdroids went to follow, only to find their quarry had vanished.

They nervously backed up, keeping their guns ready. That's when the croc emerged from the shadows, bashing them aside with his arm. One managed to get a lucky shot, connecting with the back of the croc's neck. He roared and collapsed, still clutching both the power cell and Oracle. She grunted in pain as the weight of her savior nearly crushed her, desperately pushing on him to wake him up.

The remaining Krangdroids approached, and the crocodile's eyes suddenly snapped wide open. Letting out a vicious roar, he got back to his feet, sweeping the Krangdroids away with his tail.

"We need to leave..." he snarled.

With that, he took off as fast as he could The pursuing Krangdroids grew even more desperate, firing on them both. Oracle let out a thready whimper, clinging to Leatherhead as he charged through them, shielding her with his own body as he busted through the wall of the Technodrome. Once he dropped down into the subterranean tunnel, he put Oracle on his back, getting on all fours so he could move faster. The Krangdroids congregated at the hole, watching as they escaped.

"Damn it all!" one Krangdroid shouted. "They got away with the power cell!"

"Mobilize all units!" another declared. "Retrieve the power cell and Project Oracle at all costs!"

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

"After that, I did what I could to hide us, keeping the power cell out of their hands," Leatherhead continued. "But Oracle's condition got worse. I didn't have the means to care for her, so I went out to find someone who could."

"And that's when Splinter and I showed up." Kagome added.

Leatherhead nodded.

"It pained me to leave her as I did." he admitted. "But it was either that or watch her die."

Kasumi laid a hand on Leatherhead's arm.

"You did the right thing." she assured.

Leatherhead looked over Hisako, as well as the Turtles. He saw the way she huddled close to them, the trusting embraces and honest love in their eyes. The sight brought a feeling of joy to the crocodile.

"I always wondered if I had." he remarked. "I am glad to see that my decision was a wise one."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Think like the whole "lullaby" thing between Black Widow and the Hulk from _Avengers: Age of Ultron._

Yep, Leatherhead was the one who left Hisako for Splinter and Kagome way back in Chapter 4! What a twist, am I right?

Yeah, this chapter was a bit of a break after the beatdown our heroes got from the Shredder. But next chapter, the action will pick back up.

A big thank you to Writing Avenger 2016 for helping with the fight scene in the flashback.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	16. Keep Away

**Chapter 15: Keep Away**

* * *

Whatever plans the Hamato Clan had for the day were put on hold, allowing Hisako and Leatherhead a chance to catch up. She told him all about her training as a kunoichi, even going as far as to show him a few moves. He watched her happily as the rest of the clan observed. All except for Mikey, who emerged from the kitchen carrying a big pot of a strange, yellow concoction.

"I got a new one!" he declared happily, waving around a wooden spoon to get everyone's attention. "Who wants to try my patented pizza noodle soup?"

Everyone gagged, looking sick at the thought of it.

"No thanks." Vee replied. "I'd rather eat liquid shit."

Leatherhead sniffed the air, his stomach growling.

"I would like to try some," he announced, rising to approach Mikey.

Hisako stared at him, gaping.

"I... don't think that's a good idea." she tried to warn him.

"It has been ages since I've had a proper meal." Leatherhead informed her. "I'm starving."

"Okay... but we warned you." Kagome said simply. "And I suggest we hide."

Everyone but Mikey dove for cover as the orange turtle offered Leatherhead a spoonful of the soup. Leatherhead slurped it up, licking his chops happily.

"This... is the best thing I have ever tasted." he remarked, smiling.

Everyone poked their heads out of their hiding spots in shock.

"Finally!" Mikey declared, beaming happily. "Someone likes my cooking."

"Well, statistically, I suppose someone had to." Donnie said flatly.

Mikey plopped the pot down in front of Leatherhead.

"Eat up, big guy." he told him. "Don't be shy."

Leatherhead picked up the entire pot, sticking his snout in it before noisily slurping up the concoction. Watching the croc devour the soup, the rest of the siblings and Kagome emerged from their hiding spots, turning towards their orange-clad brother.

"Okay, seriously Mikey." Vee said, turning to him. "How many pizza experiments have you made?"

"Enough." Mikey replied.

"Enough would be zero, Mikey." Raph retorted.

"Hey, I got plenty of ideas!" Mikey declared, already picturing a few more ideas he was willing to try.

"Forgive me for not leaping for joy," Raph deadpanned. "Bad back, y'know."

Leatherhead pulled his head out of the pot, belching loudly before licking his chops clean.

"Apologies for my manners." he said softly.

Leo waved a hand in dismissal.

"Think nothing of it." he assured the croc.

"So, where have you been staying these past five years?" Hisako asked Leatherhead. "My siblings and I have explored most of the tunnels in these sewers, and I don't think we've ever seen any trace of you."

"There is a section of tunnels that has been caved in for years." Leatherhead explained. "However, there is an underwater passage leading to it. Since those creatures rely on mechanical bodies,I thought it would be the best place to lay low."

"Clever." Donnie said in admiration.

"It's also where I hid the power cell." Leatherhead continued.

"Can you take us to it?" Leo asked, taking care not to mention Krang's name. "We don't want you-know-who to get his hands on it any more than you do."

"I... do not think that is wise." Leatherhead replied. "I rigged the entire area with booby-traps to ensure the Utroms would not get their hands on it."

Hisako chuckled a bit, beaming with pride for her friend.

"You always were smarter than they gave you credit for." she commented.

"I understand your trepidation, but you-know-who won't stop hunting you, and he may find a way past your underwater defenses." Leo rationalized. "We've been hiding from him all our lives, and he won't think that we have it. If anything, giving the power cell to us is the best way to keep it out of his hands."

Leatherhead looked down at Leo, seeing the wisdom in his suggestion. With a sigh, he relented.

"Very well." he decided. "I will lead you to the cell."

He then grabbed Hisako by the back of her jacket, depositing her onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Mikey looked at the two of them.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he questioned.

Leatherhead looked down at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why do you keep putting Hisako on your back?" Mikey clarified. "You know she can walk now, right?"

"This is how I always carried her when we traveled." Leatherhead explained, placing a claw on her arm. "Also, the feeling of her weight on my back is… oddly soothing."

Hisako smiled, nuzzling her head against his in an affectionate gesture.

"Missed you too, Leatherhead." she told him.

"Aww..." Kagome gushed. "I wish I had my camera."

 **-X-**

Leatherhead led them to a pool of water, not far from where they fought the Krangdroids. Kagome looked down into the turrid waters in disgust, sticking her tongue out in a grossed out face.

"Swimming in sewer water…" she remarked. "I'm gonna need a bath after this one."

Raph shrugged.

"You get used to it after while." he promised her.

"Okay." Kagome sighed. "Just give me a second to prepare."

"One!" Raph declared, shoving her into the pool.

Kagome hit the water with a scream and a splash. Donnie looked at Raph, a deadpan expression on his face.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"Kinda, yeah." Raph said simply.

Kagome came up, sputtering and shaking with revulsion.

"Eww!" she shouted. "It's so freaking slimy!"

"Like I said," Raph reiterated, "you get used to it."

Kagome glared at him.

"Once we get the cell, I'm gonna beat the green off of you for this, Raph." she threatened.

With that, the rest of the group jumped in, swimming down through the tunnels. Hisako was still clinging to Leatherhead's back, riding him like an underwater horse. Eventually, they surfaced, both Kagome and Hisako gasping and breathing heavily.

"Thought my lungs were gonna pop." Kagome said as they pulled themselves out of the water.|

Raph shook himself dry like a dog.

"Sometimes, it's good to be a turtle." he declared.

At that moment, a stop sign came flying in. Everyone dodged or ducked as it hit the wall with enough force to pierce it, but Raph wasn't so lucky. They turned back to him to see he had been seemingly decapitated, almost everyone screaming in horror.

"Oh, my God!" Kagome shrieked. "OH, MY GOD!"

Raph's head popped out of his shell; he'd retracted it at the last second. Everyone sighed in relief as he looked back at the stop sign.  
"And sometimes, it's good to be a _short_ turtle." he added.

"A stop sign razor blade," Hisako observed in admiration. "Reminds me of that time you flattened out that trash can lid and used it as a discus."

"Oh, yeah." Raph deadpanned. "Ignore the fact that the damn thing almost took my head off."

"I did warn you the area was rigged." Leatherhead said matter of factly.

"And I could still hear your thoughts." Hisako added. "You were fine."

At that moment, the pipes overhead began to shake. Leatherhead let out a curse, knowing what the sound curtailed.

"Follow me! Quickly!" Leatherhead shouted.

They all took off running, avoiding more sign blades, pipe spears that popped out of the wall, swinging pendulums, and weights smashing down from the ceiling.

"You have definitely been keeping busy, Leatherhead!" Hisako shouted.

As they went, a ramp fell down and multiple metal barrels loaded with spikes started rolling after them. They continued running, eventually seeing a wooden barrier with the words "GET OUT" sprayed on it in white paint.

"It's a dead end!" Vee screamed.

"No, it is not!" Leatherhead replied. "Keep going!"

He smashed through the wall and they all dove in. Fortunately, the opening was too small to accommodate the barrels and they simply crashed into the entryway. As the others waited to catch their breaths, Mikey sprang to his feet, grinning.

"That was fun!" he exclaimed. "Who's up for round two?"

Everyone just looked at him funny, Leatherhead most of all.

"Did one of my traps cause some brain damage?" the croc asked.

"Nope." Vee replied. "That's just Mikey."

Leatherhead nodded at that, getting to his feet and returning Hisako to his back.

"It is not that much farther ahead." he declared.

He led them to an area ahead, containing an old subway car and a blank wall. The others looked around at the rather meager space.

"Is this where you've been living?" Leo asked.

"You know, we could probably set you up with some basic necessities if you want." Kagome offered. "Like a bed."

"I have gotten by this long without them." Leatherhead replied. "But thank you."

He set Hisako down on the ground, then led the group over to the wall. He ran his hand along it for a moment before pressing down on a secret panel. A section of the wall opened up, revealing the power cell. Donnie approached it in awe.

"This thing's putting out some power." he remarked.

He pulled two cables from a duffle bag he'd brought with him, touching them to it. He was promptly electrocuted and sent flying back, slamming into the wall with a slightly blackened outline.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch the alien power cell so flippantly." Leo remarked.

"Stupid weird Krang stuff!" Donnie cursed, and then slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said.

It was too late. Leatherhead's eyes glazed over, and he let out an enraged roar.

"You idiot." Raph hissed, glaring at Donnie.

Leatherhead lunged forward, grabbing Donnie by the face and shaking him again. Donnie screamed as he tried to free himself. Hisako ran forward, hoping to try and help. Unfortunately, Leatherhead did not see her and ended up tail whipping her aside. She rebounded off a wall hard, crumbling to the ground.

"Fuck!" Vee cursed. "Someone calm that croc down before he rips Donnie's head off!"

"Leatherhead!" Mikey shouted, approaching him and holding his hands out like he'd seen Hisako do before. "Chill out! We're your friends!"

Leatherhead began breathing heavily, looking over at Mikey, then at the squirming turtle in his grip. With a great amount of effort on his part, he dropped Donnie, retreating into the subway car as fast as he could. After a moment, the sound of relaxing music began emanating from inside. Hisako got up as best she could, leaning against the wall as she rubbed her head.

"Nice work Mikey." she complimented as the orange turtle came to her aid.

"Donnie, why did you say the K-word in front of Leatherhead?!" she snapped, slapping him upside the head. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?!"

Hisako and Mikey left the rest of their siblings to berate Donnie, turning their attention to the subway car. They poked their heads in, finding Leatherhead seated among multiple scented candles, listening to soothing music on a record player. He seemed much calmer now, his eyes bright once more, but full of sorrow. As the two ninjas entered the car, he turned to them.

"You... you should not be here." He told them, turning away from them again.

Hisako just plopped down on his right, Mikey doing the same on his left.

"I'm not leaving you." she said softly. "Not again. I was lucky and had five siblings and a father to take care of me. You… You've been alone for the past five years."

"Yeah dude." Mikey agreed. "Nobody should be alone."

Leatherhead sighed remorsefully, looking over at Hisako.

'Oracle... there is a dangerous force inside of me that I cannot control." He told her, reaching for her stomach and placing a hand against it. "You know that better than anyone."

He removed his hand and Hisako clutched her shirt. Mikey observed this, realization dawning

"Hisako..." he said quietly. "Did he..?"

She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves.

"It was... not long before you guys found me." she explained. "They managed to find our hiding place and Leatherhead fought them off like he usually did."

She curled up a bit as she remembered the fight, Leatherhead's roars and the sound of blaster fire still echoing in her ears. Leatherhead cringed too, hugging his legs and trying to make himself as small as possible.

"But there were so many…" Hisako continued. "He nearly lost himself to his rage and-"

She choked a bit, her hand drifting to her stomach. Leatherhead's eyes closed, looking down at his hands. They were shaking slightly as he clutched them into fists.

"I nearly disemboweled her." he admitted in a somber tone.

Mikey winced, looking over at his sister. She was still gripping the front of her shirt, which he knew hid many deep scars. He now knew that not all of them were from Krang and Ch'rell. His gaze then drifted back to Leatherhead, who looked remorseful and disgusted with himself.

"When I realized what I had done, I knew she could no longer stay with me." he continued. "Her fever and ever deteriorating state only made that ever more clear."

"That's harsh dude..." Mikey commented. "I can't believe you've been keeping this in for so long."

"It was for the best." Leatherhead argued. "If I was alone, I couldn't hurt anyone else."

"But you can't deal with something this big alone, Leatherhead." Mikey insisted. "People aren't strong alone. They're strong together."

"You're not alone anymore." Hisako declared. "And you don't have to be."

Leatherhead sighed, looking at Hisako while shaking his head slightly.

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" he asked rhetorically.

About that time, the rest of the turtles entered the subway car, having been listening in for most of the conversation. Donnie stepped forward first, clearing his throat.

"I'm- I'm sorry." he apologized. "It just slipped out."

"It is not your fault." Leatherhead assured him. "Krang made me this way."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your story?" Leo wondered. "How did you end up like this?"

Hisako snuggled against the croc, placing her head against his chest. He gently pulled her into his lap, holding her as one would a stuffed animal.

"I was raised by a kind human boy, until his parents discovered me and dumped me in the sewers." He began, his gaze drifting upward as he thought back. "Krang's men found me and took me to the Technodrome. They mutated me and subjected me to horrible experiments. But they could not break my spirit. I escaped, taking both the power cell and Oracle with me. After I left Oracle with your master, I swore to keep the cell from Krang and spare this world from his evil, even at the cost of my own life."

"Whoa…" Vee said in awe.

"That's heavy, dude." Mikey added.

Before anyone could say anything else, Hisako clutched her head, going pale.

"Shit…" she cursed.

She instinctively pressed up against Leatherhead, who immediately understood what was happening.

"They've found us." he said.

Right on cue, they heard a loud bang right as a wall exploded. Multiple Krangdroids spilled out, the leader glaring at the group.

"It's over, mutation!" he declared. "Hand over the power cell, and we might let you live."

"Not in this lifetime!" Leatherhead roared.

The Krangdroids began closing in on them.

"Quick, the doors!" Kagome shouted.

They ran to close them, but one Krangdroid made it past, grabbing the power cell and grappling with Leatherhead over it. Acting quickly, Leo chopped its arm out before kicking it out of the car, upon which Mikey and Vee promptly slammed the doors shut. This didn't deter the Krangdroids. A saw-like blade began to pierce through the door, cutting through the metal as if it was butter.

"Well this is fucking fantastic!" Raph shouted. "Not only are we surrounded, but now we're trapped in this tin can!"

"We gotta get outta here now!" Leo declared. "Donnie, can you get this subway car running?!"

"This track is dead!" Donnie answered. "There's no electricity!"

"What about the power cell?!" Vee demanded.

"It may be our only chance." Leatherhead remarked.

He handed it over to Donnie, who snatched it up quickly.

"I can hook it up to the motor," Donnie said, "but I'll need time."

"Leave that to me," Leatherhead replied, making for the door.

Before he left, he gently took Hisako's chin in his hand, lifting her face up to look her in the eye.

"Oracle, my friend, this is not the end," he assured. "I promise you that."

Hisako hugged him tightly.

"You better come back this time, or I'll never forgive you." she told him, barely fighting back tears.

They parted, and Hisako turned to the others.

"Let him out." she ordered. "Quickly!"

Mikey and Vee opened the doors just enough to let Leatherhead out. With a roar, he sprang out at the surrounding Krangdroids, tearing into them as Donnie forced the motor open. Tearing out a few wires, he began the progress of hooking the power cell in. Outside, Leatherhead's battle began to tip out of his favor, the croc becoming swamped with aliens.

"Any time now, Donnie!" Leo shouted, seeing the croc's distress.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Donnie snapped.

He jammed the cell into the motor and everything began to glow purple. In the blink of an eye, the subway car took off with enough speed to produce a sonic boom, knocking Leatherhead and the Krangdroids off of their feet. Within the car, the Hamato septet screamed as they held onto whatever they could for dear life.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Mikey screamed. "WE'RE GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA THROW UP, AND THEN I'M GONNA DIEEEEE!"

"DONNIE!" Raph shouted. "TURN THIS THING OFF!"

Struggling against the G-force, Donnie managed to grab the emergency brake and pull it down. The car screeched to a halt, sending the teens flying into the windshield before sliding down to the floor. They slowly pulled themselves up, panting heavily.

"Okay." Vee remarked. "That was… something."

"No wonder Krang wanted this thing back so bad." Kagome added.

They opened the door and looked out, all of them gaping to find themselves on the streets near the sewage treatment plant.

"We're… outside?" Hisako said in confusion.

"Damn…" Raph said. "This thing took us halfway across the city."

"And in twelve-point-seven seconds, no less." Donnie added.

Hisako sighed before looking back the way they came, clearly worried about Leatherhead. Kagome patted her back.

"Don't worry." she soothed. "He's fine. I'm sure of it. And when he gets back, you'll have a lot to catch up on."

"I hope you're right…" Hisako replied.

* * *

Back in the subway tunnel, only two Krangdroids remained. Their bodies were badly mangled but still active. One dragged itself over to the other.

"Blast it…" he swore. "Now the Turtles have the power cell. We need to report this to General Krang right away."

"No…" snarled a deep, monstrous voice.

A shadow fell over them and they looked up to see a furious Leatherhead looming over them. The two Utroms trembled in fear as he advanced, saying one thing before he pounced:

"You won't be telling anyone _anything_."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another one bites the dust.

Next up, we get some more time with Robyn O'Neil. And for once, not as a face on the TV screen.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	17. In the Family

**Chapter 16: In the Family**

* * *

Down in the Technodrome, Krang paced back and forth impatiently, awaiting information. Ch'rell was standing off to the side as well, equally eager. At that moment, the door to Krang's chamber slid open, and a Krangdroid entered. Krang turned to him.

"Have you found it?" he demanded.

"N-no, sir." the Krangdroid said nervously. "We've combed the entire city, but we haven't found the Turtles or the power cell."

Krang punched the wall in a rage, denting the metal.

"You incompetent moron!" he cursed.

"What did you expect?" Ch'rell said flatly. "These grunts have done more harm than good to our operation."

"Those blasted Turtles have my power cell!" Krang screamed. "And I want them found NOW!"

"Sir, with all due respect, we've been trying our best!" the Krangdroid objected.

"Then we'll have to do better than our best!" Krang snapped, looming over the hapless minion. "As for you... this will be the last time you bring me bad news."

A blaster formed from the arm of Krang's exosuit, and he promptly vaporized the Krangdroid on the spot before he could even scream or beg for mercy.

"General Krang." Ch'rell piped up. "May I make a suggestion?"

Krang turned to his second-in-command.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"We spoke not long ago about luring our enemies to us, and we do know where to find the perfect bait." Ch'rell explained. "The girl is still needed for our plans. So, why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"You make an excellent point." Krang conceded. "But we'll need better men. Are our new soldiers ready?"

"As a matter of fact, they will be very soon." Ch'rell answered. "If my calculations are correct, they should be combat ready by dawn."

"See that they are." Krang said with an evil grin. "By this time tomorrow, April O'Neil will be ours."

* * *

Down in the sewers, the Turtles, sans Donnie, and Kagome were seated by the subway tracks, waiting impatiently. Hisako joined them shortly after, plopping down next to them.

"Made it." she said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"How's he doing?" Leo asked, referring to Leatherhead.

"He's doing alright," Hisako replied. "His wounds are coming along nicely, I brought him an entire stack of meat lovers' pizzas, and I even convinced him that having at least a mattress wouldn't hurt."

"Nice." Raph said, the two fist bumping.

"So," Kagome began, "any idea what Donnie wanted to show us?"

"Nope." Vee answered. "All he said was it had something to do with the big project he's been working on for the past week."

"The one Sensei has had to physically drag him away from every night so he'll eat and sleep." Leo added.

"Ugh, what's taking him so long?" Mikey moaned. "He knows I have a short attention- ooh, gum!"

He picked up a piece of ABC gum off the ground, and was just about to put it in his mouth when Raph smacked it out of his hand.

"Don't put that in your mouth, dumbass!" he snapped.

"Donnie!" Hisako shouted impatiently. "You ready yet?!"

As if on cue, they heard an engine running. Down the tracks came the subway car they had used to escape the Krangdroids, now refurbished with headlights, truck tires, and armored bumpers on the front and back. Everyone's jaws dropped, their eyes sparkling in amazement.

"Ho..." Leo began.

"Ly..." Raph added.

"Chalupa." Vee included.

"That's..." Hisako interjected.

"Super cool!" Mikey concluded.

The doors slid open, and Donnie stepped out, smirking.

"So?" he asked. "Whaddaya think?"

"This is what you've been working on all week?" Kagome asked. "Turning Leatherhead's old subway car into some kinda... Turtle Mobile?"

"Laaaame!" Mikey interjected. "I'd call it something awesome. Like the Shell Mobile."

He shook his head, and thought it over.

"The Battle Shell?" he wondered, before snapping his fingers. "No, wait! The Shellraiser! Yeah, that's it!"

"Mikey, that's..." Leo cut himself off as he thought it over. "Actually the perfect name."

Mikey grinned proudly.

"Huh, he actually came up with a name that didn't sound dorky or stupid for once." Vee said, before feigning a shiver. "Brrr, do you feel that? I think hell just froze over."

"I didn't think Leatherhead's name was dorky or stupid." Hisako pointed out.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Vee conceded.

With that, Donnie led them all into the Shellraiser. Multiple seats and objects were set up, like a computer, a map of the city, and weapons systems. Donnie pressed a button, and everything lit up.

"Now, I've assigned everyone to a station based on your individual skill sets." Donnie explained. "Unfortunately, I could only create four stations, so Vee and Hisako will alternate with Mikey and Raph. Leo drives."

"Sweet!" Leo declared, grinning.

"And why does he get to drive?" Kagome asked.

"For starters, Kagome, you don't have a license." Donnie answered. "That, and Leo's the least likely to hit something just for fun."

"He's got us there." Mikey admitted.

"But once you actually have a license, you and Leo will alternate from time to time." Donnie added.

"That'll work." Kagome conceded, smiling. "Now I just gotta convince Mom to take me to the DMV."

Donnie nodded, turning to the others.

"Raph, you man the weapons systems. Vee's your alternate," he told them. "Mikey's on navigation, alternating with Hisako."

"I'm surprised I'm not your first pic for navigator." Hisako remarked.

"He gets to help and not make a mess." Donnie said matter-of-factly.

"Touché." Hisako replied.

"And what are you gonna do, Don?" Kagome asked.

"I manage the vital functions from back here." Donnie explained, taking a seat at the station in the very back.

"Sooo..." Hisako began, "now what?"

Leo smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"I think it's time we take this baby for a test drive." he told her.

With that, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie all took their seats at their designated stations. Vee, Hisako, and Kagome grabbed onto three hooks dangling from the ceiling.

"Just ease the throttle forward, Leo." Donnie instructed. "Slowly, now."

Hisako clutched her hook with both hands, bracing herself as Vee and Kagome did the same. Leo punched the throttle, and they all took off.

"What's powering this thing, by the way?" Vee asked.

"The power cell we got from Leatherhead." Donnie replied.

"Didn't you say it was dangerous?" Kagome remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Which is why it's encased in a lead glass shield." Donnie gestured to a case in the floor containing the power cell, marked with the words 'Do not touch. That means you, Mikey!' "With this, I can regulate the power output, and we won't have to worry about Krang's cronies tracking its energy signature."

"Donnie, you are awesome." Raph said with a smile.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey interrupted. "I hate to interrupt, but DEAD END!"

They all looked at the screens, seeing they were rapidly approaching a wall.

"Donnie, how do I stop this thing?!" Leo demanded.

"Don't!" Donnie replied. "Trust me!"

"Listen to him!" Hisako added.

With a smirk, Donnie pressed a button and the wall suddenly opened up. It sprouted a ramp and opened a path outside, allowing them to drive into the streets.

"A week of backbreaking labor on this thing, plus that easy exit path and ramp..." Donnie mused, before smiling. "Totally worth it."

"Donnie, you are the turtle." Leo complimented.

As they went along, Mikey whistled to himself.

"This thing have a stereo?" he asked.

"Of course," Donnie replied. "I made sure to install some tunes."

He pressed a button on a radio system next to his station and Beethoven's 5th started playing over it. This earned the purple turtle many weird looks from his siblings and Kagome.

"Dude," Vee said, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Check out the second movement." he insisted.

Donnie pressed another button and heavy metal music began playing.

"Aw, yeah!" Mikey cheered, doing air guitar. "That's my jam!"

Everyone cheered and whooped as the Shellraiser continued on its path, Leo pulling off 360s as they did. Grinning, Kagome popped her head out of the hatch on top, whooping in joy.

"I LOVE THIS TOWN!" she cheered.

"Wait till April gets a load of this!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Let's go show her!" Hisako added.

 **-X-**

They drove up to the 2nd Time Around, and pulled over at the sight of a yellow car in front.

"Hold up, guys." Kagome warned. "That's Robyn's car."

"Her sister Robyn?" Mikey asked. "The reporter?"

"Huh." Donnie mused, observing the car. "A 1973 Delta 88 Oldsmobile. Must be a Sam Raimi fan (1)."

"Kagome, maybe you should go in." Hisako suggested. "See if you can steal April for a second."

"I'll see what I can do." Kagome answered.

"We'll be here." said Leo.

Kagome slipped out of the Shellraiser and went over to the 2nd Time Around, knocking on the door. After a minute or two, the door opened, revealing Robyn O'Neil.

"Hey, Kagome!" she said, smiling. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Robyn." Kagome replied. "Is April available? My friends and I wanted to hang out with her."

"Hold on a second." Robyn told her.

She went back inside, and after a few seconds, April came out.

"Hi, April." Kagome said with a wave. "Sorry to interrupt your time with your sister."

"Don't worry about it." April assured her. "So, what's up?"

"Donnie wanted to show off his latest creation." Kagome explained. "Trust me, you're gonna love it."

She led her over to the Shellraiser, which was still idling off to the side.

"April, I give you our new ride," Kagome declared. "The Shellraiser."

April's eyes widened.

"No way!" she gasped. "Donnie made this?!"

"Converted from an old subway car." Kagome replied.

April went over to the door, and it slid open, revealing Donnie, wearing a flirtatious grin on his face.

"Welcome aboard." he said, offering her a hand.

Just as April was about to take it, Hisako clutched her head, sensing something.

"What the hell?" she remarked. "This is new."

"What's wrong?" Vee asked.

"I honestly don't know, but two things are closing in on us. They're big, angry, and..." she looked at April. "They're after you."

From the rooftops jumped two massive beings, one gray, one brown. They were both eight feet tall and composed entirely of rock. The entire group gaped at the sight.

"Uh..." Raph began, "you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Two big, scary looking rock monsters?" Mikey asked, getting a nod.

Hisako's eyes widened as she realized what they were.

"No way..." she murmured. "How'd he finish them so quickly?"

"Hisako, you know what these things are?" Leo asked.

Hisako nodded.

"Ch'rell's pet projects." she explained quickly. "Indestructible soldiers. Mindlessly obedient... and fucking dangerous."

She turned to the others as she went on.

"They're called Rock Soldiers." she added. "Basically mutated rocks. But he couldn't find the right formula to work with them. How did he...?"

"Doesn't matter how." Leo insisted. "We can't let them get their hands on April!"

"And how exactly do you propose we stop them, Leo?!" Kagome demanded.

"We outrun them." Leo replied.

"But what about April's dad and sister?" Hisako pointed out.

After a minute, Leo facepalmed.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"If we stay, we'll be exposed!" Raph pointed out.

"And if we take April, the rock men will kill Robyn and Mr. O'Neil!" Donnie argued.

Leo looked at April, then gritted his teeth.

"Sensei's gonna kill us for this..." he remarked, before exiting the Shellraiser.

Dodging past the Rock Soldiers, Leo ran over to the 2nd Time Around and kicked the door in, getting Robyn and Kirby's attention.

"What the hell?!" Robyn exclaimed.

"It's you!" Kirby shouted, recognizing Leo as one of the mutant turtles who saved him.

"No time to explain!" Leo yelled. "We need to get out of here right now!"

"Right." Kirby grabbed Robyn's arm, and they hurried down the stairs.

"Dad, you know this thing?" Robyn asked.

Kirby nodded, still running.

"Remember when I told you I was kidnapped a few months ago?" he asked her. "I... left out a few details."

"Wait..." Robyn remarked, realization setting in. "April's friends that saved you? This thing is one of them?"

"For the record, my name is Leonardo, not 'thing'." Leo said, slightly offended.

They made it outside just in time to see one of the Rock Soldiers step on Robyn's car, crushing it.

"No!" Robyn screamed. "Not my Delta!"

The other Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome came running out at that moment.

"Forget the car!" Raph declared. "Ours is faster, anyhow!"

"Hi, Robyn." Kagome said, waving.

Robyn looked at the entire group, thoroughly confused.

"Okay..." she let out. "What the fuck is going on here?!"

"We'll explain later!" Raph snapped. "You wanna live? Then get your ass in the damn car!"

Robyn took one look over her shoulder at the approaching Rock Soldiers, and promptly scrambled into the Shellraiser.

"Everyone into positions!" Leo ordered as the others got inside. "Donnie, I need this thing on full blast!"

"Roger!" Donnie pressed several buttons from his station.

Two more hooks dropped from the ceiling. Vee, Kagome, Robyn, April, and Kirby all grabbed hold, Hisako clinging to Mikey's seat.

"Floor it, Leo!" Mikey shouted.

Leo slammed the thruster to max and the Shellraiser took off with the Rock Soldiers in hot pursuit.

"It's working." Hisako told them, sensing them. "They're following us."

"How is that a good thing?!" April demanded.

"We can lead them out of the city." Leo explained, "And hopefully keep innocent people out of the line of fire."

"Which brings me to my next question." Raph said. "Donnie, do we have anything in this car that's strong enough to stop these monsters?"

"The weapons system is still in the testing phase." Donnie replied.

Raph rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"I'll take that as a no." he snarled.

Hisako cursed under her breath before climbing up to the hatch.

"I can slow them down enough for you to get _something_ working," she informed them, "but don't expect much out of me after that."

"Wait, what is she doing?" Robyn demanded. "How can she possibly stop two giant rock monsters?"

"Just watch." was April's reply.

Hisako popped the hatch and peered out. Placing two fingers on her temple, she concentrated all of her power on the Rock Soldiers. They were surrounded in green energy, their movements becoming sluggish.

"Donnie..." Hisako wheezed, a small trickle of blood escaping her nose. "Hurry up..."

Donnie rapidly pressed several buttons, and Raph's station lit up.

"Okay, cleared hot!" he shouted.

"Oh, yeah!" Raph declared, cracking his knuckles. "Let's see what this puppy can do!"

He aimed at the Rock Soldiers and pulled the trigger, only to gape when a gun protruded from the top of the Shellraiser and rapidly fired manhole covers at the Rock Soldiers. The metal disks did very little, if any, noticeable damage.

"Sewer lids?" he demanded. "It shoots sewer lids?!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Donnie said sarcastically, "But the dump was fresh out of rocket launchers and machine guns!"

At that moment, Hisako began shaking, the green field around the Rock Soldiers flickering in and out.

"C'mon, there's gotta be something else in here!" Raph yelled, pressing buttons at random.

He hit one in particular, and a large ball of garbage shot out, hitting the Rock Soldiers directly. Amazingly enough, they doubled over, gagging and choking.

"I'll take it!" Raph declared.

Suddenly, Hisako dropped to the ground, unconscious with blood pouring from her nose. Kagome gathered her up in her arms, before looking up at Leo.

"Leo, I think it's time for a tactical retreat!" she shouted.

"Good idea!" Leo replied.

He floored it, but while the tires spun and revved, they went nowhere.

"What the shell?!" Leo demanded.

"Oh, no!" Donnie screamed.

He brought up an image on one of his screens, showing everyone what was going on outside. One of the Rock Soldiers had grabbed hold of the back end of the Shellraiser, lifting it off the ground. Kirby looked at the screens, then at the back doors, reaching a decision.

"Kagome..." he said, "Take care of April and Robyn. Keep them safe."

Everyone gasped at that, realizing what Kirby was about to do.

"Dad, no!" Robyn pleaded. "You can't!"

"It's the only way, Robyn." Kirby said before he hugged his daughters tightly.

He held them for a good minute before releasing them, turning to Leo.

"The minute they let go, you drive off and don't look back." he demanded.

Leo slowly nodded.

"Mr. O'Neil... Kirby..." he began. "We'll come back for you. I promise."

Kirby nodded back, then opened the back doors.

"Hey!" he shouted at the Rock Soldiers. "Come and get me, you sons of bitches!"

He took off running, the Rock Soldiers releasing the Shellraiser and pursuing him.

Leo looked at April and Robyn, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said before punching the throttle on the Shellraiser, driving away.

 **-X-**

Later, the O'Neil sisters sat in the lair, crying in each other's embrace. Hisako was on the couch, a cold compress on her forehead with tissues held to her bloody nose, and the Turtles and Kagome were just looking down, feeling horrible about the whole ordeal. Splinter approached Leo, looking down at him.

"Sensei, I'm sorry," Leo sighed. "We couldn't just leave April's family to die."

"But it was all for nothing." Mikey lamented. "They got April's dad. We failed."

Kagome replaced Hisako's compress before sighing.

"What good are we?" she asked. "How can we save the world from Krang if we can't even protect one family?"

"Nana korobi ya oki," Splinter said aloud, getting their attention. "Do you know what that means?"

"Fall down seven times, get up eight," Vee replied. "So?"

"No matter how many times you get knocked down, you get up and try again," Splinter explained. "You cannot let this one failure weigh you down."

He turned to Robyn and April, draping a blanket over the two.

"I am sorry for what has befallen you," he said, getting a grateful nod from the sisters.

Leo looked down at his hand. His face took on a look of determination before he clenched his fist.

"You're right, Sensei." he said. "I promised Mr. O'Neil we'd save him, and that's what we're gonna do. I don't know when or how... but we're getting him back."

* * *

At the Technodrome, Krang and Ch'rell stood at attention as the Rock Soldiers brought in Kirby.

"You stupid mounds of stone!" Ch'rell shouted. "We told you to bring in April O'Neil, not her father!"

"Hold on, Ch'rell," Krang cut in. "We can still use this to our advantage."

Kirby glared at them defiantly. "I will never help you."

"Oh, but you are," Krang declared, smirking. "The Turtles will undoubtedly come for you sooner or later. And when they do... we'll be ready for them."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): As am I. One of Sam Raimi's trademarks is including a 1973 Delta 88 Oldsmobile in his movies. The _Evil Dead_ films, the first three _Spider-Man_ movies, etc.

Ow. Right in the feels.

I hate writing angst... but it's necessary for story progression.

Next chapter, the Foot Clan strikes back.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	18. Panic in the Sewers

**Chapter 17: Panic in the Sewers**

* * *

 _It was a dark and foggy night. The Hamato siblings and Kagome stealthily patrolled the city, before getting behind a dumpster._

 _"Stay frosty, guys," Leo insisted. "Shredder could be anywhere."_

 _"You getting anything, sis?" Vee asked Hisako._

 _Hisako closed her eyes, sensing around before shaking her head._

 _"Nope." she replied. "I'm coming up empty."_

 _"Where could he be?" Donnie wondered aloud._

 _"Here." came the ominous voice of the Shredder._

 _They all jumped in shock as Shredder appeared out of nowhere. He yanked Mikey into the shadows, leaving only his nunchucks behind. The orange turtle didn't even have a chance to yelp in surprise._

 _"MIKEY!" everyone screamed in horror._

 _Shredder reappeared and Donnie charged at him. Shredder easily caught his staff, snapped it, and then slammed him face first into a wall. Donnie collapsed into a heap, his head bleeding profusely._

 _"You bastard!" Vee shouted, charging at Shredder with her kama raised._

 _Shredder effortlessly caught her and broke her arm with a simple twist before tossing her aside. Hisako tried her luck next, leaping into the air only to find herself impaled in mid-air on Shredder's claws. She gasped and twitched for a moment before going limp, upon which Shredder jerked his blades out and shoved her to the side._

 _"NO!" Kagome screamed._

 _She slashed at Shredder in a rage, and then he slashed his blade. Blood dribbled out of Kagome's mouth before she looked down, noticing that her stomach had been cut clean open._

 _"Kagome!" Raph screamed as Kagome crumbled to the ground. "You... YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

 _He charged at Shredder, but he too was overpowered. Shredder unloaded a round of damaging punches into Raph's chest before kicking him off to the side, leaving only Leo standing. The blue-banded turtle held up his swords, the blades shaking as he looked around at his dead siblings._

 _"Do you truly think you're ready to face me?" Shredder mocked._

 _He stalked towards Leo, scraping his claw along the alley wall before darting forward, swiping across Leo's throat. Leo collapsed, gurgling and choking on his own blood. He fell before Shredder, who looked up to the sky, his eyes glowing bright red as he laughed evilly._

 _"Hamato Yoshi. Kasumi Lee." he declared. "I have taken the lives of your disciples, your children. And_ you _will be next!"_

 **-X-**

" _ **NO!**_ "

At that very moment, Splinter and Kasumi bolted upright in their beds, Kasumi on her own bed in the Lee household, and Splinter from the couch in the TV room. They were on their feet immediately, running to the rooms where their children were sleeping.

Kasumi threw the door of Kagome's room open, and sighed in relief to see Kagome sleeping peacefully in her bed, Vee and Hisako in sleeping bags next to it. Splinter threw open the door to the guest room open, letting out a relieved sigh to see his sons piled onto the bed, the blankets strewn all over.

Shortly after, the two met up in the kitchen, realizing that they had experienced precisely the same nightmare.

"Yoshi..." Kasumi said softly, "you had that dream too, didn't you?"

Splinter nodded.

"Venus and Hisako?" he asked. "Were they-"

"They're fine, and so is Kagome." Kasumi assured him. "The other Turtles?"

"Asleep." Splinter answered.

Kasumi sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to make us some tea." she told him.

She did so, and both sat at the kitchen table, sipping at their cups.

"Oh God, Yoshi..." Kasumi whispered, tears in her eyes. "What if-"

"No." Splinter said firmly, getting her attention. "He took my family from me once before."

His hands tightened around his teacup.

"Never..." he swore. "Never. Again."

The two nodded at one another, both thinking the same thing.

 **-X-**

A few hours later, everyone was startled awake by the sound of Kasumi loudly banging on a pot with a wooden spoon.

"Rise and shine!" she shouted.

"Ugh, Mom?" Kagome yawned, looking at her alarm clock. "It's five in the morning."

"What's with the wake-up call?" Vee asked.

"Don't ask me..." Hisako replied. "Too tired to think."

Kasumi forced them to get dressed and escorted them out to the backyard, where the other four Turtles had been led by Splinter.

"The last time you faced the Shredder, you barely escaped with your lives!" Splinter declared.

"And next time, we'll be ready." Raph yawned.

"Exactly." Kasumi said firmly. "And you're staying where we can keep an eye on you seven until you _are_ ready. No patrolling, no games, no rest. Nothing but training, starting right now."

"Awwww..." all seven teens groaned in discontent.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Splinter and Kasumi forced the Hamato siblings and Kagome to train far harder than they ever had before, running them ragged. The seven were seriously starting to feel the effect, and after one of these brutal sessions, they were all standing in the dojo feeling completely wiped out.

"Okay..." Vee wheezed. "I can't feel my... anything."

"I'm so tired, I can't even think about thinking." Hisako groaned.

"Keep going!" Splinter ordered. "We will practice all night if we have to!"

"We _have_ been practicing all night!" Leo whined.

"And every day for the past month!" Raph added.

"Please, let us rest!" Mikey pleaded.

"Rest?" Kasumi repeated. "You don't seem to understand."

She loomed over them as she went on.

"The Shredder is out there, looking for us." she said. "There's no reasoning with him. No bargaining with him. He knows nothing of pity, remorse, or fear. And he absolutely will _not_ rest or stop, _ever_... until all of you are _dead_!"

"And if he doesn't kill us, this non-stop training will!" Vee pointed out. "You're running us ragged!"

"Mom, please..." Kagome begged. "I'm begging you, we need a break."

At that moment, Mikey passed out, his head on Hisako's shoulder. With that, Splinter and Kasumi gave in.

"Perhaps a brief rest is in order," Splinter conceded. "We will resume later."

With that, the two walked out of the dojo; all seven teens promptly collapsed.

"There _is_ a God." Donnie sighed.

 **-X-**

The gang lay strewn about the lair, grateful for the moment of respite. As they rested, Hisako used the opportunity to focus on Splinter and Kasumi's minds, determined to find out why the two had been working them like dogs. She managed to get into their heads, discovering the memory of their nightmare. She sat upright upon seeing the dream in its entirety, gasping.

"No wonder..." she said aloud.

"What's up?" Leo asked, turning to her.

"They had a bad dream, where Shredder killed us." Hisako explained. "They're scared."

"Well, it certainly explains why they're running us into the ground like oxen in the fields." Donnie remarked.

Vee sighed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I cannot take any more of this." She declared as she grabbed handfuls of her hair, tugging on it. "Weeks of non-stop training! Barely any sleep in between! I'm losing my freaking mind!"

Leo promptly slapped her across the face and her hands moved into an automatic defensive position. Her eyes narrowed at her brother.

"Did you just slap me?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." Leo replied. "We all need to cool off."

"I can help with that!" Mikey declared.

Without warning, a water balloon hit Vee in the face.

"Aw, no." Raph groaned. "Not this again."

"Here's one for you too!" Mikey shouted as he hit Raph with another one.

Shaking with anger, Raph turned to Spike, who was on the counter munching on lettuce.

"Spike..." he spoke up, "chew your leaf if you want me to kick Mikey's ass."

Spike did so, and Raph whirled on Mikey.

"C'mere, you!" he screamed.

He tackled Mikey, and the two ended up in a fist-fight behind the couch.

"How do those two even have the energy to fight?" Hisako asked.

Donnie shrugged.

"Well, while they're beating each other senseless, I might as well get back to work on my latest project." he declared.

"You mean that old go-kart?" Kagome asked.

"It's not a go-kart," Donnie replied. "It's an all-terrain Patrol Buggy with detachable sidecars."

"Go-kart." Hisako said flatly.

Donnie just rolled his eyes. Raph dropped a dazed Mikey, who picked himself back up.

"Dude, haven't Splinter and Kasumi been riding us hard enough?" the orange turtle questioned. "You gotta find a way to relax."

"We all deal with stress in different ways, Mikey." Leo pointed out.

"Yeah. And this is how I deal." Donnie added.

"And this is how I deal." Mikey smirked, before pelting Donnie with another water balloon.

In a rage, Donnie chased Mikey around the lair.

"You're next, Leo!" Mikey shouted as he ran for his life. "Dr. Prankenstein makes house calls!"

As this was going on, Kagome turned to Hisako.

"How come he hasn't tried to hit you yet?" she asked.

"Because the last time he threw a water balloon at me, I sent it right back at him." Hisako answered.

"Ah." Kagome nodded before turning back to watch the chase.

* * *

Elsewhere, April and Casey were meeting up outside the 2nd Time Around.

"What have you got?" April asked.

"Remember that Xever guy who runs with those Foot ninja you and Kagome have been talking about?" Casey answered. "Some of the goons I've beaten up mentioned him. He has connections with the Purple Dragons."

"Then, that means the Purple Dragons are in league with the Foot." April remarked.

"Seems that way." Casey replied. "And between you and me, that's a bad combo."

"Agreed." April pulled a small gadget out of her pocket. "Donnie gave me this bug a few days ago. I'm gonna plant it in their hideout."

"That turtle has the hots for you." Casey suddenly blurted out. "You know that, right?"

April blushed.

"Yeah…" she admitted. "It's pretty obvious."

"Doesn't that weird you out?" Casey wondered. "I mean, don't get me wrong. The Turtles are swell guys, and Donnie's got some killer ideas. But... they're turtles."

April shrugged.

"Donnie's a nice guy, and he's not hurting anybody with this little crush." she said. "For now, let's work out how to slip this bug into their hideout."

"How about I draw them out while you sneak in?" Casey asked, slipping his mask on. "After all... I'm on their most wanted list."

"Alright." April conceded. "Just... be careful."

"Hey, it's me, remember?" Casey pointed out.

"Why do you think I'm saying it?" April retorted.

 **-X-**

They made their way to an old building, which Casey confirmed was the Purple Dragons' hideout. Giving April a thumbs up as she slipped behind a group of garbage cans, Casey slapped a hockey puck at the door. The door opened, revealing Dragon Face, who gaped at the sight of Casey just outside.

Smirking behind his mask, Casey raised his right hand, propping up his middle finger and making mocking kissing noises at the thug before turning and running away.

"The hockey masked punk!" Dragon Face shouted. "After him!"

The Dragons all spilled out of the hideout and pursued Casey en masse. As soon as they were gone, April peeked out from her hiding place.

"Be careful, Casey." she said to herself, slipping into the hideout.

She searched around, before finding a place where the bug was unlikely to be found and planting it. She quickly slipped back out, making her way back to the 2nd Time Around. Not long after, Casey came bolting into the store, panting heavily.

"Wasn't easy, but I gave 'em the slip." he managed, stopping to catch his breath. "Did it work?

April pulled out her cell phone, opening up an app labeled 'teenspy' and pressing a key.

" _Damn it, he got away again_." Dragon Face cursed over the line. " _How am I gonna face Hun after all these screw-ups?_ "

"Bingo." April smirked.

Casey, however, was scowling at the mention of that man.

"Hun's back in town?" he growled.

"You know him?" April asked.

"He's the one who set fire to my dad's store that day." Casey replied, his fists clenching. "I've got a score to settle with that son of a bitch."

"How bad is he?" questioned April.

"Lou Ferrigno on steroids." Casey said simply.

April hissed at that.

"That's really bad..."

* * *

Down in the lair, the Hamato siblings and Kagome were back in the dojo, Leo standing before the other six. Leo raised his hands over his head, like a bear on the attack.

" _Hōkō no Kamae!_ (1)" he declared.

The others mimicked the stance, save Raph, who stood with his arms crossed.

"Raph!" Leo snapped. " _Hōkō no Kamae!_ "

" _Hōkō no way_." Raph shot back. "It's bad enough that Sensei and Kasumi are working us to death. Now you're in on it?"

"I'm with Raph on this one." Vee cut in. "Why are you enabling their craziness?"

"Because they're right." Leo replied. "Right now, we don't stand a snowball's chance in hell against the Shredder."

"And this isn't helping!" Hisako snapped. "Haven't you realized that yet?!"

"We've been jumping through hoops like trained seals for over a month!" Kagome shouted. "At this rate, we're gonna drop dead from exhaustion long before Shredder ever comes close to killing us!"

In the dining room, Splinter and Kasumi were having tea and just happened to overhear the entire conversation. Kasumi sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Yoshi, I hate to say it, but they're right." she admitted. "We _have_ been pushing them too hard."

"What else can we do, Kasumi?" Splinter asked. "They are not prepared for what is out there."

"I know." Kasumi replied. "But running them ragged like this isn't helping, either."

Splinter sighed.

"Then what do we do?" he wondered.

"Well, I can tell you that hiding down here forever isn't an option." came April's voice.

Splinter and Kasumi turned to see her standing there, holding up her phone.

"April?" Kasumi asked. "Weren't you on a recon assignment with Casey."

"Yeah," April replied. "I bugged the Purple Dragons' hideout. Get the others. They need to hear this."

 **-X-**

Later, everyone was gathered around as April played back the recording.

" _We're meeting with Master Shredder tonight,_ " came an unfamiliar voice. " _He has a plan to destroy the Turtles._ "

" _How?_ " Dragon Face asked. " _He doesn't even know where they are_."

"We know they're in the sewers somewhere." The first man said. "And that's all we need to know to wipe them out."

Vee gulped nervously.

"I... don't like the sound of that." she let out.

"What else do we know?" Donnie asked.

"Nothing." April replied. "That's all I was able to get."

Leo turned to Kasumi and Splinter.

"Sensei, Kasumi…" he began. "I know you said we weren't ready, but we have no choice. We _have_ to go topside and stop whatever they're planning."

"Our home is in danger!" Donnie exclaimed.

"And if we don't do something..." Vee added.

"Then we won't have a home to defend." Raph concluded.

"Hisako read your guys' mind," Kagome included. "We know about the nightmare. But we can't let our fear hold us back."

"Isn't that what you taught me?" Hisako asked. "To not let my fear of the future prevent me from enjoying the present?"

"With all due respect, Sensei, maybe you should take your own advice." Mikey remarked.

Splinter sighed, rubbing his nose.

"Yes." he admitted. "You're right."

Leo turned to Donnie. "Are those go-karts ready?"

"Patrol Buggies." Donnie corrected. "And yes, they are."

"Good." Leo said with a nod. "Let's hit the streets, guys!"

* * *

Loaded into the Patrol Buggy, the group took to the streets, pulling up short when they saw a large tanker truck near a gutter, with multiple Purple Dragons nearby, including a large blonde man with two tattoos, one of the Foot's insignia, and the other the mark of the Purple Dragons.

"Who's the big ugly blonde guy?" Kagome asked.

"Hun..." Hisako replied, reading his mind. "The real boss of the Purple Dragons. And get this... apparently, he's Shredder's right hand."

"He is?" Raph questioned. "Huh. You'd think Bradford would be his right hand."

"Don't look at me," Hisako replied. "I just tell it like I read it."

From behind the tanker emerged the mutated Bradford and Gina.

"Are we on schedule?" Gina asked Hun.

"Yes." Hun replied. "Any second now, the chlorosulfonic acid will be ready for dumping."

Donnie gasped in horror.

"So that's his plan!" he let out.

"What is?" Mikey asked.

"Chlorosulfonic acid reacts violently with water." Donnie explained. "If they dump it in the sewers, it'll all be incinerated in seconds!"

"Then we've got to stop it!" Raph declared.

At that moment, Bradford sniffed the air, catching wind of something.

"Uh-oh..." Mikey whimpered. "Dogpound's caught a whiff of us!"

Everyone looked at him at that. "Y'know, 'cause he's a dog. And he's about to pound us."

"We get it." they all replied.

"Also, way to raise our morale, Mikey." Vee said flatly.

"We've got company." Dogpound informed the others.

Gina turned in their direction, seeing the Turtles and co. in the Patrol Buggy.

"It's them!" she shouted, pointing in their direction.

"Now Tokka, too!" Mikey declared, getting another look. "It was the first name that came to mind, okay?"

"Leo, what's the plan?" Kagome asked.

Before Leo could say anything, Dogpound grabbed a manhole cover and threw it at them like a discus.

"MOVE!" Leo shouted.

They all rolled out of the way, scrambling to their feet as the manhole cover embedded itself in the wall behind them.

"Leo?! The plan?!" Hisako demanded.

"I'm working on it, alright?!" Leo snapped.

"Well, work faster!" Donnie replied. "Because we've got big. Huge. PROBLEMS!"

Dogpound and Tokka charged at them as Donnie said so. Raph and Kagome jumped forward, clashing with Tokka.

"Let's see what you've got, you overgrown, ugly excuse for a turtle!" Raph shouted.

Tokka scowled.

"It's thanks to you creatures I'm like this!" she snarled at him. "Let me show you my gratitude!"

She slashed at them, leaving claw marks in the wall behind them.

"Hey, you and your boyfriend are the idiots who cracked open the mutagen bomb!" Kagome retorted. "Don't blame us for your own stupidity!"

"Yeah, we warned you!" Raph added.

Tokka roared and swung at them again, punching a hole in the ground where they were standing minutes before.

"Jeez." Raph remarked. "Some people just can't handle change."

Meanwhile, Leo and Mikey were dealing with Dogpound, dodging his massive fists.

"How can we take this guy, Leo?!" Mikey demanded. "He's too strong!"

"Yeah." Leo agreed as he dodged a punch from the mutant dog. "But he's slow!"

"Hold still, you reptilian pests!" Dogpound growled as he continued his assault.

"Instead of us holding still, how about you try harder?" Leo retorted.

At that time, Vee, Hisako, and Donnie were running for the tanker, only to be stopped by Hun.

"That's as far as you go." he said ominously.

Vee gulped as she looked over the tall, muscular man before him.

"You…" she began, "are very big."

"Are you even human?" Hisako asked.

Hun smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Why don't you stick around and find out?" he sneered.

"No thanks." Donnie said, popping out the naginata blade in his staff.

He jabbed at Hun, only for Hun to catch the staff mid-swing and force the blade into the tanker, puncturing it and causing acid to leak out.

"Oh, shit!" Vee screamed.

"This is bad!" Hisako shouted. "If it hits the water, it's gonna- wait. Water!"

It hit her at that, and she turned to Mikey.

"Mikey!" she shouted, getting his attention. "Throw the water balloon at the tanker!"

"Uh..." Mikey let out innocently, "what water balloon?"

"The one you were gonna hit Leo with!" Hisako replied.

Mikey pulled a yellow water balloon out from behind his back.

"Dudette..." he said. "you are _good_."

"JUST THROW IT!" Hisako screamed.

Mikey flung the water balloon at the gushing acid. Vee, Hisako, and Donnie all scrambled for cover as the tanker exploded, knocking the Foot trio off their feet. Leo looked over at his brother.

"Nice shot, Mike-"

He was cut off when Mikey lobbed another water balloon, hitting him squarely in the face.

"Yeah!" he cheered. "Dr. Prankenstein for the win!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention he had two?" Hisako giggled innocently. "Whoopsie."

Dogpound, Tokka, and Hun all pulled themselves up, glaring at them.

"You haven't seen the last of us, you freaks!" Hun shouted as they retreated.

"Guys..." Raph said in awe. "We won. We did it!"

They all cheered and hugged in exhilaration.

 **-X-**

The teens made their way back down to the lair, where Splinter and Kasumi were waiting.

"Kids..." Kasumi began, "we owe you an apology."

"For what?" Leo asked.

"We have lost much because of the Shredder." Splinter explained. "It has taken us a long time to find peace afterwards, and the thought of him taking you from us..."

"The fear of it consumed us." Kasumi added.

"You were right," Splinter said. "We allowed our fear of the future to cloud our judgement."

"But you performed admirably, and we're so proud of all of you." Kasumi added with a smile. "No training today. You have the day off."

The kids all cheered in happiness and relief.

"That is..." Kasumi said suddenly, "if Michelangelo doesn't throw that balloon."

Sure enough, Mikey had another water balloon behind his back. The others whirled on him, glaring.

Mikey gulped. "Uh-oh."

The balloon was telekinetically yanked out of his hand, and hovered menacingly over his head. Hisako turned to Splinter.

"May I, Sensei?" she asked.

Splinter nodded, and Hisako slammed the balloon down over Mikey's head, popping it and drenching him. The rest of the group laughed as Hisako crossed her arms triumphantly.

"Dr. Prankenstein has just been out-pranked." Hisako said with a smirk.

* * *

Uptown, Dogpound knelt before Shredder, having given him his latest report on failure. As he did, Hun and Tokka stood off to the side.

"They defeated you with a go-kart..." Shredder said incredulously, "and a water balloon?"

"Yes, it sounds absurd, but-" Tokka began.

"It will not happen again, Master." Dogpound swore. "I promise you."

With lightning speed, Shredder slashed at Dogpound, chopping off the tip of the bone spike protruding from his left shoulder. Dogpound yelped in pain.

"See that it doesn't." Shredder warned, before sitting down in his throne.

The mutants quickly took their leave, Hun right behind them. Shredder watched them go, sighing darkly.

"My men have failed time and time again," he mused. "It seems I will have to call in more aid..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): "Angry bear posture", from what I read online.

Another one down. Yay.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Hun - Christopher Sabat (Vegeta from _Dragon Ball_ , Elfman Strauss from _Fairy Tail_ , Alex Armstrong from _Fullmetal Alchemist_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	19. Enter the Rat King

**Chapter 18: Enter the Rat King**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in New York as a dirty, ragged figure made his way through the streets. He was dressed in an old, tattered trench coat and fedora, his face swathed in bandages. On his shoulder sat a large rat, that he spoke to as he looked around.

"This city is infested..." he hissed. "Millions of parasites, scrambling around in their pointless lives, spreading disease and forcing us to live in the shadows, like vermin!"

The rat squeaked in his ear, chittering excitedly.

"Agreed." the man told it. "Together, we will rid this city of humanity, and reclaim it for ourselves. An empire of rats! So say I, the Rat King!"

The streets filled with his maniacal laughter.

* * *

The next morning, Splinter and Kasumi stood in the dojo, their backs to their children and their eyes closed as the seven huddled together and hashed out a plan.

"Okay, here's the plan." Leo announced. "Donnie, you're gonna strike first."

"Wait a sec," Donnie objected. "You want _me_ to come at Splinter and Kasumi?! I'll get pummeled!"

"Well, getting pummeled is your specialty." Raph quipped, getting a glare from Donnie.

"Trust me." Leo insisted. "It's all part of my plan to catch those two off-guard."

"No offense Leo, but against Splinter and Kasumi, your ideas usually end up with us getting our shells kicked." Mikey pointed out.

Leo glared at him.

"Okay, new plan." he decided, still glaring at the orange turtle. "Mikey, you strike first."

Mikey winced and Vee patted his back.

"Rule number one, Mikey." she said. "Keep your trap shut."

"And while Mikey's getting his ass handed to him?" Hisako asked.

"What do we do from there?" Kagome questioned.

"Just follow my lead." Leo replied.

The septet got into position, surrounding Splinter and Kasumi as they prepared to fight.

Mikey made his move first, charging and twirling his nunchucks.

"Booyakasha!" he screamed as he ran at Kasumi, only to be grabbed in a headlock.

"Incoming!" the elder Lee shouted before tossing Mikey at Splinter, who grabbed his legs in mid-air and whipped him into the ground.

Hisako jumped into the air, coming in with a punch. Her fist seemed to connect solidly with Kasumi's face, rocking her head to the side. That was, until Kasumi gave a small smirk and turned her head, revealing she caught Hisako's fist at full extension.

"Oh, shi-" was all Hisako managed to say before Kasumi tossed her into a charging Vee, knocking them both flat.

"Ouch..." both Hamato sisters let out.

Kagome ran at Splinter, coming in with a spin kick before swinging a right hook at his nose. He blocked both, and kicked Kagome to the ground. Donnie and Raph came in swinging, but Splinter and Kasumi blocked and parried every one. Ultimately, Splinter kicked Donnie's legs out from under him before knocking him into Raph with a palm strike. At that very moment, Leo made his move, landing a solid punch to both Splinter and Kasumi's faces. The blow sent them reeling back a bit. Leo gasped at that.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "Sensei, Kasumi, I'm sorry! I-"

The two senior ninjas promptly grabbed him and pinned him down. The others watched, wincing.

"Well, Leo's dead." Kagome said simply.

"Not quite." Hisako replied.

On cue, Kasumi and Splinter let go of Leo and backed off.

"Well done, Leonardo." Splinter complimented.

"Well done indeed." Kasumi added as she helped Leo up. "But in the future, don't hesitate, especially when you have the advantage. That may very well cost you."

"That will be all for today." Splinter declared. "Now, who's hungry?"

That got excited affirmations from everyone.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!" Raph declared.

"Hey, don't look at me when you say that." Mikey objected.

Raph scoffed. "I said a horse, not a jackass."

"Watch yourself, Raphael," Kasumi admonished. "You wouldn't want to spend time in the Hashi, would you?"

Raph gulped and shook his head.

"No, Kasumi." he hastily replied. "Sorry."

Kasumi gave a small smirk.

"I thought not." she said with a nod.

 **-X-**

In the dining room, Splinter boiled noodles for ramen as the others sat at the table, gushing over Leo's accomplishment.

"That was a nice shot, Leo." Hisako complimented.

"I'll say!" added Vee. "You tagged both of them, and at the same time no less!"

"That was epic!" Donnie included.

Leo shrugged.

"It was just one punch, guys." he insisted.

"True." Kagome remarked. "But it's the first time any of us ever managed to land a hit on either Mom or Splinter."

"Yeah, that's a big deal, Leo." Raph added. "Give yourself some credit."

Mikey took Leo's hand, looking it over.

"The hand that punched Sensei and Kasumi," he said in awe. "You know you can never wash this again, right?"

"Ewwww..." Vee, Hisako, and Kagome all let out in disgust.

"Don't worry, I'm still gonna wash," Leo assured them, getting a sigh of relief from the girls. "But I can't take all the credit. It was all teamwork."

"Ever the humble leader." Donnie remarked.

"Yes." said Kasumi. "But all of you are getting better."

"Thanks, Mom." Kagome replied, smiling.

Splinter scooped the ramen out of the pot and into bowls for all of them, but just as they were about to dig in, they heard a squeak, and a rat jumped onto the table.

"What the hell?!" Vee shouted as they all jumped back in shock.

"Since when do we have rats outside of Sensei in our home?" Mikey demanded.

At that moment, Splinter clutched his head, wincing in pain as a dark voice echoed in his mind.

 _ **Join me... JOIN ME...**_

"Yoshi?" Kasumi asked, seeing her friend's distress. "What's wrong?!"

"Something... something's attacking me!" Splinter shouted.

Hisako reached towards him, taking hold of his wrist. As she did, they both let out screams of agony before collapsing.

"Sensei!" everyone shouted. "Hisako!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Raph demanded.

Before they could do anything, they heard the sound of birds twittering.

"That's April's ringtone!" Donnie said, pulling out his T-Phone.

"Is now really the time to be answering calls?" Kagome asked. "Splinter and Hisako just collapsed, and we don't know why!"

Donnie answered the phone, ignoring Kagome.

"Hey, April!" he greeted. "Listen, this isn't a good-"

" _I need help!_ " came April's voice. " _I'm having a little... pest problem._ "

* * *

Kasumi remained behind with Splinter and Hisako as the others went topside. They made it to the rooftops, gasping in shock to see that the streets were literally swarming with rats.

"Wow..." Mikey said in awe. "The city's so beautiful in the daytime. Except for the, y'know, millions of rats."

"Where the hell did all these things come from?" Raph demanded.

"We'll figure that out after we save April!" Kagome declared.

They ran a short distance ahead, and stopped short at the sight of April clinging to the top of a telephone pole, having scaled it to escape the rats.

"Aw, rats!" Mikey declared, before chuckling. "Get it?"

Raph and Vee exchanged looks and nodded at one another before Raph smacked Mikey upside the head.

"Boo!" Vee jeered at her brother.

Mikey scoffed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Y'know, jokes and puns are like cheese." he insisted. "Sometimes, the best ones stink the most."

"You're gonna keep this up until the rats are gone, aren't you?" Raph asked.

"Basically." Mikey admitted.

"We're coming, April!" Donnie shouted. "Just stay put!"

"Like I have much of a choice!" April retorted.

Donnie turned to his siblings and Kagome.

"Perfect time to try out my latest invention." he pulled out multiple turtle shell-shaped grappling hooks. "The Turtle Line!"

"Exposition later!" Leo snapped as they took the grappling hooks, flinging them over to the telephone pole.

They began scaling the pole, and multiple rats began scaling the pole as well, falling on them from above as well.

"Blasted rats!" Donnie cursed. "Mothers of all disease! Lords of unholy pestilence!"

"Better not let Sensei hear you say that." Vee deadpanned.

At that moment, a rat fell on Kagome from below, slipping down the front of her shirt.

"Aaah!" she screamed. "Get it out!"

She started giggling and squirming as the rat began moving around in her shirt.

"Oh God, it's in my bra!" she shrieked.

Vee reached into Kagome's shirt and grabbed the rat, yanking it out and tossing it aside.

"So glad I don't wear one of those things." she said flatly.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey said suddenly, looking down.

They followed his gaze, and their jaws dropped to see multiple rats chewing through the wood of the telephone pole.

"Shit!" Raph shouted.

"Leo, please tell me you have a plan!" Donnie demanded.

Before Leo could say anything, the pole lurched, tipping over. April lost her grip and fell. She began screaming, but Donnie quickly swung over and caught her, landing back on the pole.

"As long as Donnie's here, there's nothing to-" he was cut off by a creaking noise. "Oh, boy."

The rats finished chewing through the pole, and it began to fall, bringing the Hamato Clan and April down with it.

"YAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY! (1)" Mikey screamed before the pole stopped short, hanging only by the remaining cables attached to it.

"Okay." April let out. "I appreciate you guys coming to help, but how is this better than being eaten by rats?!"

"No idea." Raph remarked. "But I know one thing: this is not the way I thought we'd go out!"

"Everyone, climb to the end of the pole!" Leo shouted. "Quick!"

They all followed Leo's advice and scrambled to the end of the pole. As the cables snapped, the top end of the pole fell, causing the group to ride the bottom half as it moved through the air. As soon as the pole reached a high point, Donnie grabbed April and the entire group leapt onto a nearby rooftop just before the pole fell back down into the rats.

"Well," Mikey said as they caught their breath, "that was rat-tling."

Everyone groaned at that.

"Thanks guys." April said with a smile, before looking around. "Hey, where's Hisako?"

"Long story." Leo replied. Donnie folded his arms in thought.

"This attack is extremely well coordinated." he remarked. "Someone, or something, is controlling every rat in the city."

"Wait." Kagome gasped in realization. " _Every_ rat?"

All of them froze up at that.

"Sensei!" they all screamed.

* * *

Back down in the lair, Hisako moaned, slowly coming to. She sat up on the futon she'd been laid on, rubbing her head.

"Well..." she said, "that was unpleasant."

Kasumi went over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Hisako assured her. "Though now I know how you guys feel when I overload your minds."

She turned to the still-unconscious Splinter, wincing when she saw that he was still out of it.

"But I just got caught in the crossfire." she explained. "That attack was meant for Splinter, and just Splinter."

"It was?" Kasumi asked.

"Someone calling himself the Rat King is trying to take control of him," Hisako explained. "Maybe I can..."

She went over to Splinter, placing his head in her lap before placing her hands on either side of his face. Closing her eyes, she focused, entering her father's mind.

 **-X-**

When Hisako opened her eyes, she found herself in a black void. Splinter stood there, looking around as the Rat King's voice echoed around him.

"Why fight it?" he asked. "You know in your heart you belong with the Rat King."

"No." Splinter snarled. "Leave me. I am _not_ one of your rats to control!"

"You're right." the Rat King replied. "You are so much more. _We_ are so much more. And together, we will be unstoppable."

"Hey!" Hisako shouted. "Leave him alone!"

Splinter turned to her as she ran up to him.

"Sensei, are you okay?" she asked.

"Hisako?!" Splinter said in surprise.

At that moment, the Rat King emerged from the shadows.

"Come, Splinter." he said, offering a hand. "Join your true family. Serve me. Serve... the Pantheon."

Hisako scowled, standing between the Rat King and Splinter.

"His true family is me and my siblings." she snapped. "So piss off!"

Gathering mental energy, she thrust her hands at the Rat King, knocking him off his feet. The Rat King scowled, getting up.

"Foolish mortal!" he shouted. "I have existed for millennia! Mankind once bowed to me and my siblings! And soon, they will again!"

"I said piss off!" Hisako snapped, obviously not caring.

The Rat King snarled.

"You don't seem to realize who you're dealing with, little girl." he warned.

 **-X-**

Back in reality, Hisako's siblings, alongside Kagome and April, ran back down to the lair.

"Kasumi, the city's gone nuts," Leo explained. "There's a huge rat infestation. Someone or something is controlling them."

"The Rat King, according to your sister." Kasumi replied. "He's the one who attacked Yoshi."

"Rat King?" Mikey repeated. "Aw, the bad guy named himself for once?"

This got him looks from the rest of his siblings.

"Glad to see you have your priorities straight, Mikey." Kagome deadpanned.

Leo looked over at Hisako and Splinter, seeing sweat pouring off their brows.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Hisako entered Yoshi's mind to see what was going on," Kasumi answered. "They've been like that for the past twenty minutes."

"Damn it, so we were right." Raph cursed. "This Rat King is trying to hijack Splinter's mind."

"Yeah." Donnie remarked. "I just hope Hisako's strong enough to help Sensei kick him out."

 **-X-**

The Rat King charged at Hisako, sending her flying with a punch. She rolled a good distance upon hitting the ground. Groaning slightly, she pulled herself up.

"What..." she managed to say as she staggered to her feet, "What the hell are you?"

The Rat King smirked.

"For that answer, a history lesson is in order." He loomed over her. "I come from a distant past, where mankind was in its infancy, and my family, all mighty beings, competed to rule the world. A world sadly lost to memory."

"No, that's impossible," Hisako said, shaking her head. "Nothing can survive for that long. You'd have to be-"

"A god?" the Rat King suggested.

"There's no such thing!" Hisako snapped.

"A non-believer, I see." the Rat King remarked.

Hisako scoffed.

"If you'd lived through half of the fucked-up shit I have, you would be too." she snarled.

"Child, I have seen countless wars, and plenty of, as you say, 'fucked-up shit'." the Rat King retorted, before going on with his story. "When humanity rose to power, I and my brethren continued on, hidden amongst them and using our powers sparingly. In my case, sometimes to reward, sometimes to punish. Tell me, do either of you recall the tale of the Pied Piper of Hamelin?"

Splinter gasped.

"Are you saying... that you were the Piper?" he questioned.

Hisako was equally shocked.

"The piper that used music to lure all the rats out of the city, then did the same with the children?" she recalled. "That was you?"

"Precisely." the Rat King nodded. "All the while, I awaited in anticipation of the great game to come. When my family and I would again compete for the throne of the world. A world once more ready for the extraordinary, as it was in days long past."

"And what does any of this have to do with me?" Splinter demanded.

The Rat King waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, nothing. Everything." he answered vaguely. "That will be for those like me, your masters, to decide in time, Hamato Yoshi."

Hisako scowled, pointing a finger at the Rat King.

"Sensei is the Master, not you!" she declared. "You cannot control him! I won't let you!"

"Still so blind to your situation." the Rat King sighed. "The world is our chess board, and every chess board requires pawns. Pawns that can be saved or sacrificed. Sometimes that depends upon the whims of the players- other times, the strength of the move in play."

He raised a hand, clenching his fist.

"The rats are my pawns, and it is my whim to uplift them, and make them the true masters of New York City!" he declared.

"Master Splinter is no one's damn pawn!" Hisako shouted.

"I am a man!" Splinter screamed. "I am Hamato Yoshi!"

"Not anymore." the Rat King replied. "Tell me, why do you cling so hard to this life of yours? Your so-called children will soon outgrow you, and leave you behind. Even your dear friend Kasumi Lee will eventually move on."

Splinter looked unsure at that, and Hisako frantically turned to him.

"He's lying, Sensei!" Hisako shouted. "Don't listen to him!"

The Rat King lunged forward, grabbing Hisako by the throat.

"I grow tired of your interference!" he screamed as he began to strangle her.

Hisako squirmed feebly and pounded on his hands weakly, trying to break free. The sight of his daughter in pain broke through Splinter's paralysis. He furiously charged at the Rat King, kicking him aside and forcing him to drop Hisako. He coughed, regaining her senses.

"You _dare_ touch my child?!" Splinter shouted.

 **-X-**

Back in reality, the others watched in horror as Hisako's breath caught for a few seconds, hand-shaped bruises forming on her throat and a small trickle of blood beginning to escape her nose.

"What's going on?!" Vee demanded.

"No, don't tell me..." Kagome said in fear. "They're losing the fight!"

Donnie looked on worriedly.

"Come on, Sensei…" he let out. "Hisako..."

 **-X-**

Splinter charged at the Rat King in a rage, running him through. The Rat King gasped, but strangely gave a satisfied smirk.

"You are _not_ my master!" Splinter shouted. "My place is with my family!"

The Rat King slowly dissipated, and with that, Splinter went over to Hisako and pulled her into a fatherly embrace.

 **-X-**

Back in reality, Splinter gasped for air and sat bolt upright, panting. Hisako came to around the same time.

"And... stay out..." Hisako coughed out, wiping blood from her nose.

Everyone ran over, hugging both of them in joy and relief.

"Most impressive." came the voice of the Rat King.

They all jumped as he suddenly materialized from the shadows. Leo placed a hand on his swords.

"You must be the Rat King." he mused, glaring at the intruder.

"Y'know, I can some up with way better names for you." Mikey cut in. "There's Ratzilla, the Verminator, Lord Rattington..."

"Shut up, Mikey!" everyone shouted.

Hisako stood up, weakened but determined, as she glared at the Rat King.

"Get... the fuck... away from my Sensei." she wheezed.

The Rat King ignored her as he looked the Hamato family over.

"You all are like no other creatures I have encountered." he mused. "A rat who is both a man and a father. A human child with such extraordinary powers. And turtle children with such promise. All more knights than pawns."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raph demanded.

"The game for the world has just begun, and my opponents have already made their first moves." the Rat King replied cryptically. "Rest assured, however, my turn will come, and when that day comes, perhaps I will lead with my knights."

He looked at Splinter.

"I hope in time you realize where you truly belong, Hamato Yoshi." he said. "Human beings are a virus. A disease organism that spreads across this planet and pollutes it. And we are the cure."

He was gone just as suddenly as he had appeared, leaving everyone staring in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Kasumi finally said.

"Long story..." Hisako panted, turning to them. "Short version... there are monsters... other than..."

At that, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed; Leo caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

After putting Hisako in her bed and getting the full story from Splinter, the other Hamato teens escorted April home. They looked around, mildly surprised to see the rat infestation had disappeared.

"They're all gone..." Vee remarked.

"This Rat King..." Donnie mused aloud, "What is he?"

"Considering all this crazy stuff that just happened," Leo said, "I'm inclined to believe his word that he's some kinda god."

"Can we even handle something like that, Leo?" Mikey asked in fear.

Leo patted his youngest brother on the back.

"We'll deal with it, Mikey," he assured. "We always do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): The Goofy holler, for non-Disney fans.

This incarnation of the Rat King is taken from the IDW comics, as are this Pantheon he mentioned.

Next chapter, there's a new ninja in town: enter Karai!

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Rat King- Kenny Green (Kureo Mado from _Tokyo Ghoul_ , Fu from _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ , Mr. Nirasaki from _Wolf Children_ )

Please R&R. Until next time...


	20. New Girl in Town

**Chapter 19: New Girl in Town**

* * *

Deep within the hideout of Hob's gang, Hob and Snakeweed were having a very loud, and very passionate argument.

"Remember your place, Snake!" Hob snapped, pointing an angry claw at the plant mutant. " _I'm_ in charge here!"

"Are you?" Snakeweed shot back, poking Hob right back with a vine-like finger. "'Cause you sure as shit ain't been actin' like it. You've been cooped up in here with your tail between your legs. What happened to ya?!"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Hob demanded.

"It's simple. Ever since that fight with the Turtles and that freaky supergirl, you've been hiding in here like a scared little kitten!" Snakeweed replied. "What, did you get neutered while you were gone?"

Hob scowled in anger.

"Listen here, you salad bar reject." he hissed, his good eye ablaze with fury. "I said that we ain't going after the Turtles no more, and I meant it. And they ain't even the worst bit. I made enemies, ones that'll make you wilt. So piss off, and keep your vines in line."

Snakeweed scoffed.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out." he declared.

He turned his back on Hob and made for the door.

"What was that?!" Hob demanded.

Snakeweed looked over his shoulder.

"My spine may be made out of plant stems, but at least I have one." he said. "I'm doing what you're too cowardly to do."

As he left, he threw back one last insult.

"So long, Hob. Enjoy cowering and hiding, since that's what you're best at nowadays."

And with that, he was gone. Hob growled, and punched the wall in a rage.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

* * *

Some time later, the Hamato siblings and Kagome found themselves chasing down Snakeweed. The plant mutant was booking it down the street, a pizza delivery boy clutched tightly in his vines.

"Drop the pizza guy, Snakeweed!" Raph shouted.

"Yeah!" Mikey added. "He hasn't delivered dinner yet!"

Snakeweed ran into an alley and Raph made to charge, only to be held back by Leo.

"Hold it, Raph." he insisted, turning the red turtle to face him. "We're not just gonna charge in."

"Excuse me?" Raph exclaimed, waving a sai in Leo's face. "Then what exactly are we doing?"

Leo looked up, seeing multiple clotheslines.

"We'll take Snakeweed from above." he rationalized. "Tie him up in the clotheslines."

"That'll take forever, and we need to stop him _now_!" Raph shouted. "He's kidnapping people, for Christ's sake!"

"Not just people!" Mikey cut in. "The pizza guy!"

"Way to have your priorities straight, Mikey." Hisako cut in flatly.

The group took to the rooftops, only to see that Snakeweed had disappeared.

"What the..." Vee said aloud. "Where'd he go?"

Raph glared at Leo.

"And the award for worst leader of the year goes to..." he declared, sheathing his sai in anger.

Leo whirled on Raph.

"How am I the worst leader?!" he questioned bitterly.

"If we did it my way, Snakeweed would be under wraps by now!" Raph snapped.

Hisako turned to Donnie, annoyed by her brothers' quibbling.

"Are we seriously having this argument again?" she asked.

"Looks like it." Donnie sighed.

"This way would have worked if you didn't waste time second-guessing my orders!" Leo shouted at Raph.

"If your orders were actually good, then I wouldn't second guess them!" Raph shot back.

Leo trembled with rage for several seconds. This had happened plenty of times before, ever since Splinter announced him as leader. Raph would constantly criticize his leadership, thinking he could do better. Well this time, Leo had had enough.

"You know what Raph? That's it." he said through clenched teeth. "I make all these decisions, try to make plans, and all you do is bitch and moan about how you could do better. If you think you'd make a better leader than me, then go ahead. I'm _done_."

That surprised the others.

"Well... that's new." Vee remarked.

Raph grinned.

"Best decision you've had all night!" he said triumphantly, crossing his arms with a mightier-than-thou smirk on his face.

Leo scoffed.

"The team's all yours, Raph." he announced, sheathing his swords and turning away. "I'm outta here."

With that, he stormed off.

"Leo, wait!" Donnie cried, holding out a hand.

"Don't bother," Hisako said. "He's gone."

Raph clapped his hands together.

"Well, let's get down to business, then." he declared. "Snakeweed's one of Hob's goons, so we find Hob."

"Where do we start?" Mikey asked.

Raph thought for a minute before turning to Hisako.

"Think you can sense him out, sis?" he asked.

"I think so." Hisako replied, albeit hesitantly. "Someone give me a shellback ride. We'll need to scan on the go."

Kagome lifted Hisako up on her shoulders, and the two of them led the way. As soon as they were out of earshot, she looked up at the young psychic.

"Hisako, you know I love Raph, but let's face it." she whispered. "With him in charge, it's... not gonna end well."

"Yeah." Hisako agreed. "I know."

 **-X-**

Leo kicked a rock aside irritably, still seething from his confrontation with Raph. He heard a noise and before he had time to blink, he found himself surrounded by Foot ninja.

"Foot Clan, huh?" he let out before smirking. "Good. I needed to release some aggression."

The Foot charged at him, weapons drawn. Drawing his katanas, Leo dealt with them in record time, then sighed.

"I feel so much better now." he said to no one in particular.

"Is that so?" a female voice called out from above him.

Leo turned in the direction of the voice to see a kunoichi around his age. She had black hair that was dyed blonde in the back, cut in an angled bob and long ear-tails. Her eyes were a chocolate brown that was highlighted with red eyeliner. She was dressed in a jumpsuit fitted with silver armor, black material worn under her armor, traditional Japanese shoes, and a purple belt bearing the Foot Clan insignia. Her ears bore multiple black earrings, and a black mask covered the lower half of her face.

"Y'know, I didn't believe Shredder when he said he had a turtle problem," she said. "Guess he wasn't exaggerating."

Leo shrugged as the two began to circle one another.

"You know what they say." he remarked. "Seeing is believing."

"Guess so." the girl replied. "You got a name?"

"Who wants to know?" Leo retorted.

The girl wagged her finger.

"Uh-uh." she teasingly chastised. "I asked you first."

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he let out. "Leonardo."

"The name's Karai," the girl said. "Nice to meet you."

She jumped down, drawing a tanto from a sheath on her back. Leo drew his katanas and the two clashed.

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Hisako had her eyes closed, sensing around for Hob's location while still on Kagome's back. Eventually, she got it. Her eyes flew open as she pointed towards an old warehouse.

"He's in there." she reported as Kagome dropped her onto the ground.

Raph cracked his knuckles before kicking the door in. Within his room, Hob's hackles shot up when he heard the door fall in. He ran outside, gaping to see the Hamato Clan there.

"What the fuck!" he shouted. "How in the hell-"

"None of your damn business," Raph replied. "Hand over Snakeweed, _now_."

Hob shook his head in disdain.

"Motherfucker..." he swore.

Raph charged forward, grabbing Hob by the lapels of his coat and pinning him against the wall.

"Where is he?!" he screamed.

Hob glared at him.

"I ain't got a fucking clue." he snarled.

Raph slammed him against the wall, eliciting a wince of pain from the cat.

"He's one of _your_ men! Now either you tell us where he is..." he placed a hand on his sai, "or I'll cut them off."

His intent was crystal clear, and his siblings all gaped at him in shock.

"Jesus Christ, Raph!" Vee exclaimed.

"He ain't one of my men." Hob explained through clenched teeth. "Not anymore. That stupid overgrown salad ditched me. Said I'd gotten soft."

"Soft?" Kagome asked. "How?"

"Because ever since that shitstorm with you guys and Krang's goons, I've been hiding in here." Hob said matter-of-factly.

"Dudes," Mikey remarked, "did we scare Hob straight?"

"More like Krang and Hisako scared him to death." Donnie clarified.

Hob scoffed.

"Either way, I don't know where Snake is." he reiterated. "So you're pretty much SOL."

Raph turned to Hisako, gesturing to Hob with his head. She closed her eyes, reading Hob's mind for a minute before nodding.

"He's telling the truth." she assured her brother.

"So put him down, Raph." Kagome demanded.

Raph sighed, letting go of Hob's coat.

"Alright, fine." he said. "We'll have to look somewhere else."

As they turned to go, Mikey looked over his shoulder at Hob.

"For what it's worth, sorry to bother you." he apologized.

Once they were outside, Vee whirled on her red banded brother.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Raph?!" she demanded.

"I was bluffing," Raph defended. "Even I wouldn't actually cut someone's balls off. That's just wrong."

"Right," Hisako deadpanned. "So the bloodlust I sensed in you was just a trick of my mind."

Raph shrugged.

"What'd you expect?" he asked. "I hate cats."

With that, he went off. After a moment, Mikey sighed.

"I miss Leo." he remarked.

 **-X-**

Leo crossed blades with Karai, looking her in the eyes.

"You're good, I'll give you that." the female ninja remarked.

"You're not bad yourself." Leo complimented.

Karai smirked behind her mask.

"Been training my whole life." she commented. "I better be."

With her free hand, she reached into a pouch in her belt and pulled out a handful of white powder, which she threw into his face.

"Agh!" Leo reeled back, his eyes watering as his vision went black. "What the- I can't see!"

"Relax." Karai admonished. "It'll wear off in an hour."

She swept his legs out from under him and held the tip of her tanto to his neck before withdrawing.

"Well, it's been fun, Leo." she said. "See you around."

She departed, leaving a thoroughly confused Leo behind.

"What the hell...?" he said aloud, pulling himself up.

 **-X-**

Roughly an hour later, Leo made it back to the lair, where the others already were. Kagome looked up at his arrival, noticing Leo's red-rimmed eyes.

"What happened to you?" she asked. "Have you been crying?"

"Run-in with the Foot Clan," Leo replied. "Got hit with blinding powder."

Donnie grabbed a wet washcloth and handed it to Leo before going over to a map of the city.

"And where have you guys been?" Leo asked, dabbing at his eyes.

"Don't see how that's any of your business." Raph retorted.

Vee glared at Raph before turning to Leo.

"We found Hob's hideout, and much to our surprise, he's not involved." she reported. "Snakeweed struck out on his own."

"Raph threatened to neuter Hob." Hisako added.

Leo turned on Raph.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Like you have any room to talk." Raph shot back. " _I'm_ the leader now, remember?"

Leo scoffed.

"Fine. Whatever."

He went into the TV room, snatching the remote before plopping down on the couch. Vee turned to Raph, smacking him upside the head.

"Asshole." she said in discontent.

"Okay, I think I've figured out where Snakeweed's hideout is." Donnie reported as the others immediately crowded around him. "The radial pattern of recent Snakeweed sightings indicates his lair is somewhere in the Diamond District."

"Then we know where to start looking." Hisako remarked.

 **-X-**

Some time later, Leo sat in the TV room watching _Space Heroes_. At that moment, Splinter and Kasumi entered.

"Leonardo?" Kasumi remarked. "Where is everyone else?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me." he answered.

"What do you mean?" Splinter asked.

"Raph thinks he can lead the team better than me." Leo replied. "So I let him."

Both Splinter and Kasumi gasped at that.

"You... you did what?!" Kasumi shouted.

"That was not your decision to make!" Splinter declared.

"Why not?" Leo asked, turning to them. "I've had to make every other decision, and I'm sick and tired of it! Raph has no idea what kind of pressure I'm under and all he ever does is complain and second-guess me!"

He stood up at that.

"All I want is a little appreciation, a little thank you for everything I do." he continued. "Is that really too much to ask?!"

Splinter slammed his cane down, cutting off Leo's tirade.

"Of course it is!" he exclaimed. "Leadership isn't about appreciation! It's about responsibility!"

"Why do you think you were chosen to be the leader?" Kasumi added. "You alone had the skills, determination, and dedication needed to be leader. All Raphael can think of to do is 'attack, attack, attack.'"

Leo nodded, seeing her point.

"Hisako _did_ say that he threatened to neuter Hob." he admitted.

Splinter gaped at that.

"And you still let him go?" he questioned.

"I thought of he could see how hard it was to be the leader, he'd get off my back." Leo replied.

Splinter shook his head.

"It doesn't matter that the burden is heavy." he explained. "It matters that you carry it."

He pointed to the exit.

"Now go find your siblings." he ordered.

Leo reluctantly stood up, making his way to the door.

"What if I don't want the burden?" he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other six teens had made their way into the sewers beneath the Diamond District. Making their way along, they soon entered an open area, and found multiple plant-like tubes, all of them housing the people Snakeweed had kidnapped.

"My God..." Kagome said aloud.

"He's..." Donnie gasped, "he's using them as fertilizer."

Hisako gagged.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." she choked.

"C'mon!" Mikey exclaimed. "Let's cut 'em loose."

They quickly sliced the people out, allowing them to slide to the ground,] out cold.

"Well, that's a job well done," Raph declared, smirking. "Who needs Leo?"

"No!" came the voice of Snakeweed.

The ninjas all jumped, turning to see him enter, glaring at the sliced pods.

"My fertilizer!" he shouted, before turning his gaze on the Hamato sextet.

"Snakeweed!" Mikey screamed.

"Okay Raph," Kagome said, turning to him. "You wanna lead? Lead. What's the plan?"

"Uh..." Raph stammered, "Go for the head!"

Kagome charged, drawing her Shiranui blades. She leaped at Snakeweed, only to be ensnared by the plant's vines. Grinning, Snakeweed slammed her against the ground before tossing her into the wall. The young kunoichi hit the wall hard before falling, out cold.

"No! Kagome!" Raph screamed.

In that moment, he found himself completely frozen stiff. He couldn't move at all, and barely a single thought passed through his mind. All he could do was quiver and panic.

"Raph!" Hisako screamed. "Plan!"

Raph gave no indication that he heard her.

"Oh, for freak's sake..." Vee cursed. "Just grab Kagome, and let's get the hell outta here!"

"I'm with Vee!" Hisako shouted.

Raph finally found his wits, running over to Kagome and gently gathering her into his arms. The group quickly retreated, leaving Snakeweed to scream after them in rage.

"This isn't over, you hear me?!" the plant yelled. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

* * *

Splinter and Kasumi were seated at the dining table chatting when the others ran back in. They were shocked when they saw Raph carrying an unconscious Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kasumi screamed in horror as Raph gently set her down on the couch. "What happened?!"

"It was a disaster, and it's all my fault," Raph sighed, looking down. "I don't know what happened, I just- I froze up. I mean, I have no problem risking my own life, but risking my family's?"

"Now you understand the price of leadership: responsibility." Splinter remarked.

Kasumi looked up from her injured daughter.

"How you're feeling now... that's exactly how Leonardo feels all the time." She said softly.

Hisako turned to Splinter.

"Can you help her, Sensei?" she asked in a worried tone.

Splinter nodded.

"Kasumi, watch over her for a second." he requested.

He went into the dojo. and Raph sighed.

"You're right, I'm not cut out for leadership." he lamented. "How does Leo deal with this shit every day?"

"He persevered, and he trained." Kasumi replied. "He readied himself in both body and mind."

Raph looked down.

"He deals with all this pressure and whatnot, and I just kept ragging on him." he realized as he clenched his fists in self-loathing. "I am _such_ a dick."

"Remember this feeling next time you decide to question your brother," Kasumi said sternly. "As soon as he returns, you are going to apologize to him. Got it?!"

Raph nodded.

"We need him back. I need him back."

Soon after Splinter exited the dojo, holding an old scroll. About that time, Leo came back as well.

"Sensei? What's that?" he asked, before noticing Kagome's condition. "What happened?!"

"It's all my fault." Raph answered, ashamed. "I never should have tried to be leader. I froze up, and Kagome got hurt because of it."

He looked up at Leo.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "Now I know what you have to deal with every day."

"I accept your apology, Raph," Leo said, smiling slightly. "Now, let's help Kagome."

"That's what this is for." Splinter replied, holding up the scroll.

"And that is?" Hisako asked.

"An ancient ninjutsu technique." Kasumi replied. "The Healing Hand."

"That sounds awesome!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Wait, why are we just now finding out about this?" Vee questioned. "It would've come in real handy when Hisako first came here."

"These scrolls are not a cure all, nor was I a master of them at the time," Splinter explained. "My skills have improved since then, and Kagome's wounds aren't very serious."

Kasumi looked down at her daughter with worry.

"Please, hurry." she begged.

Splinter focused, making multiple hand gestures as he recited a mantra.

" _Rin..._ " he began, " _Pyo... Toh... Sha... Kai... Jin... Retsu... Zai... Zen..._ (1)"

As he completed the mantra, Splinter's hands began to glow with white energy. He placed them on Kagome's shoulders, the energy flowing from his hands into Kagome's body. Splinter recited the mantra a second time before withdrawing his hands. Everyone looked on in amazement as all of Kagome's bruises and scrapes were healed. Kagome then let out a soft moan before opening her eyes.

"Ow..." she squeaked out before sitting up slowly. "Guess I called it when I said this wasn't gonna end well."

"Yeah..." Raph admitted. "I almost got you killed. Leo can have his leadership back."

He went over, hugging Kagome.

"I'm sorry." he almost cried.

Kagome patted him on the back.

"It's okay, you big idiot." she assured him.

"But I'm your idiot." Raph smirked.

He pulled back, then kissed Kagome full on the lips. Kagome was taken back for a second, but soon returned the kiss. The others looked on, grinning.

"Well, it's about time." Vee said simply.

"Tell me about it." Hisako added. "The sexual tension was suffocating."

"Please don't word it like that, Hisako." Kasumi said flatly.

Hisako blushed, scratching the back of her neck.

"Sorry." she muttered.

Raph and Kagome parted, and Raph turned to the others, smirking.

"Don't be jealous." he teased.

"I'm not jealous!" Mikey snapped.

"Not that this isn't a touching moment," Donnie cut in, "but we still have to deal with Snakeweed."

"You said he was in the Diamond District, right?" Leo asked, getting a nod from the others.

"We saved the people he'd kidnapped." Raph explained. "He'd trapped them in pods, using 'em for fertilizer."

"Which was super gross, by the way." Mikey added.

"We're going weed-whacking." Leo declared, before turning to Kagome. "You up for it?"

Kagome nodded.

"Whenever you're ready, Leo." she told him.

* * *

At the Foot Clan's hideout, Karai knelt before the Shredder.

"So..." he began, "you had the opportunity to dispatch Leonardo."

"Yes, but he escaped." Karai replied. "Our other plan is already in motion, though. We begin tomorrow."

"Good," Shredder said before standing up. "As for what happened tonight... I know you let him live."

Karai shook her head.

"That's not true." she insisted. "He escaped!"

Shredder scoffed.

"I find that hard to believe." he told her.

"He escaped from _you_ , didn't he?" Karai retorted, smirking slightly.

Shredder let out an angry growl, and Karai promptly shut her mouth and bowed her head.

"My apologizes," she said humbly. "That was out of line."

Shredder walked over to her, looming over her.

"The next time you see Leonardo, you _will_ kill him," he ordered, unsheathing his blades for emphasis. "Do you understand me?"

Karai gulped and nodded.

"I understand, Father."

* * *

The Turtles exited the lair and soon found themselves in the Diamond District, unaware that Karai had been following them all the way there. Before long, Hisako stopped short, sensing her nearby.

"What's up?" Leo asked, stopping short.

"We're being followed." Hisako reported.

"How perceptive." Karai remarked, emerging from the shadows. "You must be the psychic I've heard about."

Leo tensed, a hand on his swords.

"You again." he growled.

"Leo." Karai said, smirking behind her mask. "Pleasure seeing you again. This must be the rest of your family."

Raph turned to Leo.

"You know this chick?" he questioned.

"Yeah." Leo replied. "She's the one who hit me with blinding powder earlier."

Karai shrugged.

"Told you it'd wear off in an hour." she retorted.

"Look lady, we've got more important things to deal with right now." Vee snapped, glaring at Karai. "Go back to your little evil lair, and we'll kick your ass another night."

"Wish I could, but I can't." Karai said flippantly. "Sorry, not sorry."

She drew her tanto from its sheath.

"The Shredder's other goons have proved to be... lacking." she remarked, holding up the blade with a confident air. "So he called me in from Japan to take care of you."

"We're flattered." Donnie deadpanned.

"You should be." Karai retorted, before charging in.

Leo met her halfway, the two chatting as they fought.

"You're good." Karai complimented. "No wonder we haven't wiped you out yet."

"Not like Shredder hasn't been trying." Leo replied, jumping back to dodge a thrust from Karai.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Karai remarked, dodging a slash from Leo. "It's all he ever talks about. Revenge this, vendetta that."

"What? You don't approve?" Leo asked as he dodged a swipe.

"Nah, I'm fine with it." Karai replied, jumping over a low slice. "Just saying he could use a hobby."

"Are you really okay with it?" Leo questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Because of you were, you'd actually try and kill me."

Karai chuckled.

"Who says I'm not?" she quipped.

The others looked on, gaping.

"Oh... my... God." Kagome gasped. "Are they...?"

"Son of a bitch, they're flirting!" Raph exclaimed.

"They are..." Hisako said in disbelief. "This can't be happening..."

"I doubt you're as bad as you say you are." Leo told Karai. "On the rooftop, you could've easily killed me. But you didn't."

"Because you're the first thing in this city that doesn't bore me." Karai replied. "Besides, I don't think you're as good as you say you are. Don't tell me the goody-three-toes thing doesn't wear thin after a while."

"Being good isn't easy, but it's worth it in the end," Leo said. "Besides, it's better than the alternative."

"Which is what?" Karai demanded. "To have fun? To cut loose? To live your own life?"

"To be alone." Leo corrected. "Without purpose."

He looked her in the eyes.

"Seriously, the Foot Clan is evil." he tried to tell her. "You don't have to work for them. To be like them."

"I know." Karai replied with a smirk. "That's what makes it fun."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Hisako shouted, sensing their target approaching. "Incoming Snakeweed!"

Sure enough, a vine slammed into the ground near them. Snakeweed emerged from the shadows, growling.

"Found you!" he declared.

"Oh, crap!" Mikey shouted. "He found us!"

"He just said that!" Donnie pointed out.

Karai stood back and watched as they clashed with Snakeweed. It wasn't long before he had them on the ropes, tangled in his vines.

"Karai!" Leo shouted in desperation, turning to her. "Karai, please! Help!"

Karai drew a knife and tossed it directly at Leo. Leo closed his eyes and tensed up, only to be surprised when the knife embedded itself in the wall just above his head.

"Sayonara." Karai declared, waving as she ran off.

"Well, fuck you too, bitch!" Vee shouted as she struggled to get loose.

Using his free hand, Leo grabbed the knife and cut himself loose. The second he hit the ground, he drew his swords and cutting the others loose as well.

"You fucking reptiles!" Snakeweed screamed in pain and rage, lashing out with a vine and slamming Hisako into a group of metal barrels in front of a shuttered store.

Hisako pulled herself up, and smirked when she saw the barrels were filled with liquid nitrogen. She quickly lifted a few up, glaring at Snakeweed with glowing green eyes.

"Hey, mulch breath!" she shouted, getting his attention before tossing the barrels at him.

Everyone dove to the side as Snakeweed was drenched in the freezing liquid. In mere seconds, he was fully encased in ice. Donnie took advantage of it and ran in, twirling his staff.

"Booyakasha!" he screamed, smashing Snakeweed into frozen pieces with a powerful swing.

"Huh." Mikey remarked. "It sounds weird when he says it."

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Sound weird when you say it." he retorted.

"Well, it worked." Kagome remarked.

"No thanks to Leo's new girlfriend." Vee scoffed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Leo replied. "And she helped us!"

"Are you kidding?!" Raph demanded. "She threw a knife at your head!"

"She threw it _near_ my head." Leo corrected.

"She's with the Foot Clan!" Raph pointed out.

Leo shrugged.

"Nobody's perfect." he defended.

"Oh, my God." Hisako said flatly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's Kagome and Raph all over again. Only worse."

"Yeah." Mikey remarked. "At least Kagome isn't evil."

"C'mon, guys," Leo said. "Let's go home."

They all departed the alleyway, unaware that Snakeweed's heart had thawed and was beginning to beat again...

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Kagome met up with April in front of Roosevelt High.

"Hey," April greeted, before noticing the dark circles under Kagome's eyes. "Rough night?"

"Don't ask." Kagome said simply. "Let's just get to class."

As they turned to go, a new voice cut in.

"Excuse me. Can one of you help me?"

They turned to see a girl around their age. Her hair was a mix of blonde and black, with red eyeshadow and lipstick. She wore a punk-style outfit, consisting of worn jeans, biker boots, a black T-shirt, and a leather biker jacket with metal studs.

"I'm trying to find Mr. Laird's science class." she explained.

"Uh, sure." Kagome said. "You new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here. My name's Harmony." The girl replied. "You're Kagome Lee, right? I've seen you on magazine covers."

"Yeah, that's me." Kagome said, before turning to April. "This is April O'Neil."

"Hi." April greeted.

"It's nice to meet you." Harmony said, shaking their hands. "I hope we can be friends."

"I'd like that." Kagome answered, smiling.

"Me too." April agreed.

They led Harmony into the school, unaware of the hidden smirk on her face.

 _Perfect._ she thought. _It's all going according to plan._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): The _kuji-kiri_. A practice of using hand gestures found today in Shugendō and Shingon Mikkyō. It is also present in some old and traditional schools of Japanese martial arts including but not exclusive to schools that have ties with ninjutsu. The mantra Splinter recites, by order of which he says the words, translates to Power, Energy, Harmony, Healing, Intuition, Awareness, Dimension, Creation, and Absolute.

Well, it should be pretty obvious who Harmony really is, but no telling. Shhh...

Please R&R. Until next time!


	21. Revelations

**Chapter 20: Revelations**

* * *

As night fell over New York, Karai led a squadron of Foot ninja across the rooftops. They had been traveling for several minutes before finally coming to a halt.

"The Turtles have been spotted in this neighborhood." she informed them. "So stay alert for any sign of them."

At that moment, they heard a commotion on the ground. They gathered around the edge and looked down. Karai's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the Hamato siblings and Kagome, fighting a legion of Krangdroids.

"They're... fighting robots?" she said in confusion.

"It's over, Turtles!" one Krangdroid declared. "You're all going to die tonight!"

"Bite my ass!" Raph snapped.

"Hey, Don!" Mikey shouted. "Batter up!"

He kicked one Krangdroid with enough force to dislodge the Utrom within. It flew out with a screech and Donnie whacked it in midair with his staff, knocking it silly.

"Whoa..." Karai remarked. "This town's more interesting than I thought."

Eventually, most of the Krangdroids had fallen, leaving a scant few standing.

"Leave. Now." Leo ordered the remainder. "Unless you want to be cut down like the other Utroms."

One of the Krangdroids scowled.

"We'll get you one of these days!" he declared, before they all dashed off.

"Yeah," Vee deadpanned. "And I'm a Chinese jet pilot."

Hisako slumped over, her hands on her knees as she tried to calm herself. Even from the roof, Karai could see the fear on her face.

"Fucking brain blobs..." Hisako cursed.

"It'd be so much easier if we had zombies to fall back on." Mikey remarked, getting looks from the others. "What? Everyone knows zombies eat brains."

That got a laugh out of everyone.

"Thanks Mikey," Hisako said smiling. "I needed that."

At that moment, Kagome looked up, seeing Karai watching them from the rooftops.

"What the-?" she remarked. "Karai?"

"Karai's here?!" Leo exclaimed, quickly breathing into his hand before sniffing. "How do I look?"

"Like a lovestruck sucker." Raph said flatly.

"Leo, remember one thing." Vee pointed out. "She's part of the Foot Clan. You know, Shredder's evil psycho ninja clan that wants us all dead?"

"I haven't forgotten." Leo replied.

"Maybe we'd believe you if you started thinking with the head on your shoulders and not the one between your legs." Raph retorted.

Vee glared up at Karai, getting back on topic.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Karai answered. "But I can tell this city's gonna be fun."

With that, she departed, leaving the Hamato septet staring after her in confusion.

"Well..." Kagome said, breaking the silence, "that was weird."

"Can we go home now?" Hisako asked.

"Yeah." Leo answered. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

At Shredder's lair, Stockman was hard at work for another project Shredder had commissioned: a special breathing apparatus and mechanical legs for the mutated Xever. Dogpound and Tokka stood off to the side as Stockman hooked Xever up to the legs.

"Well, look at that." Dogpound quipped. "The mermaid's growing legs."

"That's a good look for you." Tokka added. "Maybe now you'll finally be of use to us."

Xever scowled. "Bitch."

"Alright," Stockman declared, holding up a control panel. "Xever, let's test it out."

He pressed a few buttons and Xever took a few steps forward. At that very moment, the legs malfunctioned and Xever began running all over the place uncontrollably. He then began bouncing off the walls before face-planting. Dogpound and Tokka cracked up laughing at the sight.

"Now that was funny!" Tokka declared.

"Best thing to happen in weeks!" Dogpound agreed.

Xever glared at Stockman.

"Fix these legs, before I bite your goddamn head off!" He snapped.

Stockman opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a new voice.

"Baxter Stockman..."

Stockman gulped, turning to see Shredder standing right behind him.

"M-Master Shredder?" Stockman stammered. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to witness your failure." Shredder replied. "My patience is wearing thin."

At that moment, the door slid open and Karai entered, removing her mask.

"Father, I have news." she said, before noticing Xever on the floor. "What the hell?"

"I'm trying my best!" Stockman protested. "The control mechanism is proving trickier than I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Stockman." Shredder cut in. "If Xever isn't up and walking soon, you won't be either."

"I'd listen to him." Karai warned. "He means it."

Stockman gulped, then nodded nervously. Shredder then turned to Karai.

"Now, you said you have news?" he asked.

Karai nodded.

"We're not the only enemies the turtles have." she explained. "There are aliens. Utroms, according to Leonardo. I saw the Turtles fighting them. It seems they have history."

Shredder scoffed at that.

"Are you forgetting your mission?" he questioned coldly. "You are to destroy them and find Splinter. Everything else is a distraction!"

"Distraction?!" Karai repeated in disbelief. "Father, don't you want to know what's going on? Robots and creatures? Splinter's disciples are turtles and a psychic, mutants! Your own men got turned into hideous freaks! Don't you think we should be finding out what's going on? I mean, there's more to life than your vendetta!"

"There is nothing more!" Shredder bellowed, cutting Karai off. "Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi did to me? To us? Every day that Splinter lives is a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean!"

Karai looked down, before looking into Shredder's eyes.

"I have never forgotten." she replied. "Which is why I say we must explore every opportunity."

That got Shredder's attention.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he wondered.

"The psychic was nearly incapacitated." Karai explained. "These things may be her Achilles' heel."

Shredder thought it over for a minute.

"The idea has merit." he admitted.

"Let me look into them." Karai requested. "It could be worth our while."

After a minute, Shredder nodded.

"Very well." he said. "See what you can find out."

Karai smirked, replacing her mask.

* * *

Down in the lair, Leo and Raph were having a very loud argument as the others sat off to the side, trying to stay out of it.

"The Foot were watching us the whole time!" Raph shouted.

"No, Karai was." Leo corrected.

"Karai _is_ the Foot, you idiot!" Raph snapped.

"She's gonna be trouble, I know it." Hisako remarked.

"She was studying our moves! She had to be!" Raph yelled.

"You're wrong!" Leo insisted. "She can't be all bad!"

"Ugh!" Raph threw up his hands in exasperation. "I expected this kinda dumbassery from Mikey, but not you."

"Yeah..." Mikey agreed absentmindedly before realizing what he had just said. "Hey!"

As this was going on, Kagome was in the midst of something else. Pulling out a small cotton swab, she ran it around inside her mouth before putting it into a small test tube.

"Uh, what are you doing, Kagome?" Vee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's part of a class project." Kagome replied. "April's doing it too."

"You're submitting your spit for a class project?" Mikey questioned. "Weird."

"Why would you willingly relinquish DNA?" Hisako asked.

"Everyone in our class is sending a DNA sample to this research group, the Worldwide Genome Project." Kagome explained. "Then they'll send us back a report telling us all about our ancestors."

Hisako looked aside in thought.

"I wonder what mine would say..." she muttered. "Probably 'test tube baby'."

"Huh?" Mikey asked. "What do you mean?"

Hisako sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"I don't remember a time before the Technodrome." she explained. "For all I know, I'm an artificial human grown in Krang's lab."

"It doesn't matter how you came into the world," Kagome assured, gently touching Hisako's shoulder. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Hisako replied. "After all, look at my family."

Kagome smiled.

"Exactly." she nodded.

* * *

The next evening, Leo stood atop a roof waiting. His patience was rewarded when Karai appeared.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." he said simply, turning to her.

Karai smirked behind her mask.

"Nice to see I was expected." she commented.

She jumped down to his level.

"Now, let's get down to business," she declared. "What's the deal with those robots you were fighting the other night?"

"The deal is that they're dangerous." Leo replied. "Steer clear of them."

"What makes them dangerous?" Karai asked. "Is that why the freak is scared of them?"

Leo stiffened at that, glaring at her.

"Did you seriously just call Hisako a freak?" he demanded.

Karai shrugged.

"If the shoe fits." she replied. "She reads minds and makes things fly with her mind."

"And I'm a giant talking turtle." Leo pointed out, his voice hardening. "So doesn't that make me a freak too?"

"Different types of freaks." Karai answered. "You rely on your strength. She relies on cheap tricks. You're better than her."

Leo's expression soured, getting angrier by the second at Karai's insults.

"What's the matter? I'm telling the truth." Karai went on. "You and the other Turtles are true warriors. I've seen it. And if you ditched the freak, you'd-"

Leo snapped and jumped at Karai, pinning her to the wall.

"Shut. _Up_." he hissed through clenched teeth.

Rather than be intimidated, Karai seemed amused.

"Did I strike a nerve?" she asked mockingly. "Big brother Leo, protecting his fragile little sister."

"Karai, I'm warning you-" he began.

"What're you gonna do, hero-boy? Kill me?" Karai interrupted. "You're too much of a goody three-toes."

Leo placed a hand on the hilt of his swords.

"Wanna bet?" he growled.

Karai seemed to hesitate, and Leo backed off.

"I didn't think so," he said. "Don't _ever_ talk about my sister that way again."

"Touchy, touchy." Karai said sarcastically, rubbing her sore neck.

Leo sighed.

"Y'know, maybe Raph was right." he relented. "I shouldn't trust you."

"He's not wrong." Karai pointed out. "You know I'm gonna take you down eventually."

"We'll see about that." Leo retorted, glaring at her. "You wanna play games? I can handle it. But stay away from my siblings. If you come after them, I'll be gunning for you. Hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Karai replied flippantly, before walking away.

 **-X-**

When Leo got back to the lair, he was still in a terrible mood. The others looked up at him.

"Leo, what happened?" Vee asked. "You look like you're about to kill somebody."

Leo didn't respond. Instead, he went over to Hisako, pulling her into a hug.

"Leo?" Hisako asked, returning the hug in utter confusion. "Are you okay?"

Leo sighed, pulling away.

"I had another run-in with Karai." he explained. "She- she had the gall to badmouth Hisako to my face."

"She what?!" the others screamed.

"She called Hisako a freak. "Leo continued. "Said the rest of us are better than her because we don't rely on 'cheap tricks'."

Vee scowled.

"Next time I see that bitch, I'm gonna rip her fucking voice box out." she declared.

Hisako was silent for several minutes, before dislodging herself from Leo's hug.

"She's right..." she said silently. "I do rely on cheap tricks."

"It doesn't make you any less than us!" Raph insisted.

"Yes, it does." Hisako replied. "Don't you see? I fall back on my powers at the slightest sign of trouble."

"Then do something about it," Leo suggested. "Sensei trained you just as well as the rest of us."

"And it all goes out the window when we fight outside the dojo," Hisako countered. "Karai's right."

"Karai's a bitch!" Vee replied.

"Doesn't make her any less right." Hisako said simply.

Before anyone could refute that, she turned and walked into her room, shutting the door.

Raph glared at Leo.

"So…" he snarled. "Still think Karai's not 'all bad'?"

"No." Leo replied, shaking his head. "She crossed a line tonight. What she said about Hisako is unforgivable."

"So what do we do now?" Donnie asked.

"I say next time we see Karai, we break her legs." Vee hissed in discontent.

"No, let's bust her jaw." Raph offered. "See her try to badmouth our sister without any freakin' teeth."

From her room, Hisako heard everything as she held Kagome's old stuffed turtle close to her heart. Despite everything, she managed a small smile at her sibling's words.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Kagome slammed her books into her locker, a scowl on her face. She had been informed of Karai's insults toward Hisako the previous night, and was in a terrible mood. All she could think of at the moment was making the Foot kunoichi eat her words.

"Hey, Kagome!" came the voice of Harmony.

Kagome looked up at her approach and Harmony slowed down.

"Whoa." Harmony remarked, noticing Kagome's sour expression. "Bad night?"

"You can say that." Kagome replied. "A friend of mine with self-esteem issues was brutally bullied last night. She didn't take it well. Hell, none of us did."

"Sorry to hear that." Harmony answered sincerely.

"Not your fault." Kagome said. "But when I see the bitch who said that stuff about her, I'm gonna put her through the wall."

"You know the bully?" Harmony questioned.

"Oh, yeah." Kagome answered. "And she's gonna learns what happens when she disses one of our own..."

"You seem close." Harmony pointed out.

"We grew up together," Kagome said. "We're basically family. And you don't mess with... family..."

She trailed off as she noticed April a short distance away, talking with a weird woman dressed in business attire with salt-and-pepper hair.

"Wait." she said. "Who the hell is that?"

Harmony looked where she was pointing.

"Not sure," she replied. "But I think that's the woman from the center doing the DNA tests. Ms. Campbell, I think her name is."

"She's from the Worldwide Genome Project?" Kagome asked, suspicious. "I thought they'd just send printouts of our family trees."

"Maybe she's here to drop them off?" Harmony suggested.

Kagome eyed the strange woman, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck begin to stand up. _Something smells fishy..._

"Sorry, Harmony," she said aloud. "I gotta run. Talk to you later."

"Oh, okay." Harmony replied. "Bye."

Kagome hurried over to April and the woman.

"Uh, excuse me ma'am," she began, getting their attention. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ms. Campbell from the Worldwide Genome Project." Ms. Campbell said, her tone sounding emotionless and robotic. "I'm here to provide April O'Neil's DNA test results."

Already, alarm bells were going off in Kagome's head.

"She's getting a printout like the rest of us." she informed Ms. Campbell. "I think it can wait till science class."

"We don't send printouts." Ms. Campbell replied. "Please, come with me, Miss O'Neil."

"Uh..." April began, confused, "where, exactly?"

"We're going to a place where I will present your DNA test results." Ms. Campbell said cryptically.

"Not gonna happen." Kagome said firmly. "Besides, history starts in five minutes and we can't be late."

The two girls turned to go, but suddenly, Ms. Campbell grabbed April's wrist. April gasped and tried to break free, but the woman's grip was like steel. The other kids in the hallway turned to notice and gasped in shock.

"Come with me." Ms. Campbell said again, her voice still emotionless.

Kagome grabbed Ms. Campbell's free arm, scowling.

"I suggest you back off." Kagome threatened. "Or we're gonna have a problem-"

Without breaking stride, Ms. Campbell broke Kagome's grip, released April, and tossed the young Hamato kunoichi into the trophy case behind her.

"Shit!" Kagome cursed as she pulled herself up. "I knew it!"

Ms. Campbell turned to Kagome and threw a punch which Kagome narrowly managed to dodge. The woman's fist shattered the glass behind her, much to everyone's surprise.

"Everybody run!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed April's hand. "That woman's lost her freaking mind! She'll kill us all!"

That broke the other students' paralysis, and they all ran off screaming. Kagome and April darted down another hall as Ms. Campbell slowly began walking after them. Managing to lose her around the corner, the two girls ducked into the janitor's closet.

"What do we do now?!" April demanded. "We can't call Leo and the others! All these people here... they'll be exposed!"

"There's one person who can help us," Kagome said, pulling her T-Phone out. "I just hope she answers the phone."

* * *

Hisako hadn't left her room since last night, and was just sitting in the corner with the turtle. Mikey had brought her some pizza, but it remained untouched on her nightstand. As she sat there, a soft knock sounded on her door.

"Hisako?" Splinter's voice called out from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure..." Hisako replied after a minute.

Splinter entered the room and took a seat on the ground next to her.

"Your sister told me what happened last night." he said gently. "What this... Karai said about you."

Hisako curled up a bit tighter, hugging the turtle close to her chest.

"She's right." she lamented. "I was just kidding myself. 'I want to be strong'."

She snorted curtly.

"Like something like me could ever be more than what they made me." she let out miserably.

Splinter took her chin in his hand, lifting her head so she looked him in the eye.

"You're much stronger than you think you are, my child." he assured.

"Because of my powers?" Hisako questioned. "My powers are all I am, and it sucks."

"No." Splinter shook his head. "It wasn't due to your powers that you survived those ten years. You did that on your own. You lived. You fought."

Hisako raised an eyebrow.

"Fought?" she repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"You experienced a decade of horrific torment." Splinter explained. "Most other people would have given in long ago. But you didn't. You survived. You endured."

"I... never thought about it that way." Hisako admitted.

"That is why Kasumi and I gave you your name," Splinter reminded her. "Do you remember what it means?"

Hisako nodded.

"Enduring Child..." she recited.

"All your life, you have endured countless hardships." Splinter said. "I know it has been hard, but in the end, it has made you stronger. You just need to remember this."

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are who you choose to be." he told her. "Not what others say you are."

Hisako looked down at herself, thinking Splinter's words over.

"And you don't have to rely on your abilities," Splinter added. "You are a psychic _and_ a kunoichi."

Hisako looked at her hands.

"You're right..." she said, before looking up at her father with a smile. "Thank you, Sensei. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

They embraced, Splinter gently petting her head.

"I'm glad." he said. "And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

With that, Splinter took his leave. At that very minute, Hisako's T-Phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket, noticing it was Kagome.

"Kagome?" she answered. "Aren't you in school?"

" _Hisako, listen to me,_ " Kagome said, her tone somewhat frantic. " _Some new Krangdroid is attacking the school. It's after me and April_."

"What?!" Hisako screamed, sitting up. "They're attacking in broad daylight?!"

" _There are too many people around. If the Turtles show up, they'll be exposed._ " Kagome went on. " _You're the only one who can help us._ "

Hisako stood up.

"I'm on my way." she assured her.

She hung up, shoving her phone in her pocket before taking off out of the room.

* * *

Ms. Campbell roamed the halls, searching for her quarry. She looked around a corner, only for Kagome to slam a bucket over her head. She backed away, keeping April behind her. Something began glowing beneath the bucket, and it exploded, revealing Campbell's eyes were now glowing bright red. She began stalking toward Kagome and April, who backed up in terror.

"Great, she has heat vision." Kagome said flatly. "The fun just keeps on leaving."

"Then I guess I got here just in time."

Campbell's head turned a hundred and eighty degrees to see Hisako standing there, ready to fight.

"P-P-Project Oracle..." she stammered, before turning the rest of her body to face her.

"It's Hisako, you wad of ABC gum!" Hisako snapped.

Campbell's elbows suddenly popped open, revealing gun barrels which suddenly fired missiles. Reacting quickly, Hisako tossed two shuriken at the missiles, detonating them in mid-air.

"Kagome, get April out of here!" Hisako ordered. "I got this!"

Kagome quickly ushered April into an empty classroom, and Hisako charged forward, slashing with her tessen. She caught Campbell across the gut and tore through the fabric of her shirt, revealing a robotic abdomen rather than an Utrom cockpit.

"Okay..." Hisako said simply. "That's a first."

Campbell jumped into the air, coming down with both feet. Hisako darted back a split second before she would have been crushed, Campbell shattering the floor beneath her on impact.

"Okay, think, Hisako." Hisako muttered to herself. "It's clearly not a krangdroid. It's got to be a robot of some kind. Just take it down."

Campbell fired more missiles at Hisako, who managed to dodge before charging in and slashing her arms and face off with multiple swipes of her tessen. Kagome emerged from the classroom at that moment, dashing over to the water fountain as Campbell sparked and spasmed.

"Anyone thirsty?" she quipped before turning on the fountain.

A jet of water sprayed onto Campbell's faceless head, short-circuiting her, and the robot collapsed.

"Nice one, Kagome." Hisako said, giving a thumbs up.

April emerged from the classroom as well, kicking the fallen Campbell directly in the head.

"And _stay_ down!" she shouted.

Campbell spasmed slightly and Hisako plunged her tessen into her head and chest.

"Now she's down." she remarked.

April sighed, smiling gratefully at Hisako.

"You saved our butts, Hisako," she said. "If you hadn't shown up when you did..."

"Hey, these fuckers have screwed up enough lives," Hisako replied. "Though I wish I knew why they seem so fixated on you."

"We'll explain everything at the lair." Kagome said simply, surveying the carnage. "I'd say school's out early today."

* * *

The three girls hurried to the lair, and quickly informed the Turtles of the situation.

"That robot said she was from the Worldwide Genome Project." April remarked.

"But how'd Krang know you sent your DNA spit to the Worldwide thingamajig?" Mikey asked.

Hisako frowned.

"I don't think it ever really existed." she hypothesized. "My guess, it was just a front."

"Oh God..." Kagome gasped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That Krang's using the Worldwide Genome Project as a front." Hisako nodded. "They want April for some reason. Wish I knew why."

"Well, I say that we go check the place out, and find out why he's so obsessed with April." Donnie declared.

"I couldn't agree more." Leo said.

"I'm going too." April declared.

Leo shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous." he informed her.

"I have to agree with Leo on this." Hisako added. "They want you, and if you come along, we might as well be handing you over to them on a silver platter."

April scowled, putting her foot down.

"They stole my dad! They attacked me in broad daylight at school!" she shouted. "All I've ever been since this started is a pathetic damsel who can't stand up for herself, who has to wait for ninjas to bail her out! And I'm sick of it!"

April's words struck a chord with Hisako, recalling her helplessness in the past, and her earlier despair.

"No way in-" Leo began.

"Alright." Hisako interrupted. "You can come."

That shocked everyone else in the room, including April herself.

"Uhh..." Raph let out. "What?"

"That look in her eyes seem familiar?" Hisako asked, pointing at April. "She's gonna come. More than that, she _needs_ to come."

They all exchanged looks.

"Well..." Vee declared. "I guess that settles it."

Donnie sighed, turning to April.

"Just... promise me you'll be careful, okay?" he begged.

"I promise." April assured.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mikey exclaimed. "Let's go already!"

 **-X-**

Once they got topside, it wasn't too hard for the group to find the Worldwide Genome Project building. Just as they climbed onto the rooftop, Hisako sensed something, turning to the side.

"What's up?" Mikey asked, turning to her.

Hisako said nothing, but drew her tessen and tossed it a distance away. It zipped behind an air conditioning unit on the roof and hit something. Karai spilled out with a yelp of pain, quickly standing up as Hisako's tessen returned to her hand.

"Well." Karai said casually as she began dusting herself off, "Fancy meeting you here.

"Oh, isn't there someone else you can annoy?" Raph demanded. "Friends? Family? Deadly scorpions?"

"I'm not after you, I'm on a recon mission." Karai replied. "Learning more about these 'Utroms' I witnessed the other night."

"I'm surprised Shredder actually cares for something other than his dumbass vendetta." Kagome remarked.

"He's exploring all his options." Karai said with a shrug. "Those things incapacitate the freak. That's a weakness he'd be a fool not to exploit."

Hearing her continuing insults toward Hisako, the Hamato Clan all glared at her.

"The next time you call Hisako a freak," Raph warned, "by the time we're done with you, there won't be enough left to fill a pizza tray."

"Wow, you really are touchy," Karai retorted flippantly. "Don't like it when people insult your pathetic excuse for a-"

Hisako's tessens zipped past her head, missing her face by millimeters. Hisako recalled them, scowling at Karai.

"I'm stronger than you give me credit for, Karai." Hisako warned, calm but cold. "So don't push unless you want to find out just how strong I really am."

"Complete 180 from before," Vee complimented. "I like it."

After a minute of shock, Karai found her thunder again.

"Whatever." she scoffed. "What's the point of living if you don't take a few risks?"

"Because taking certain risks _will_ get you killed." Donnie answered.

"Guys," April cut in, "I know you all have beef with her, but we've bigger fish to fry."

"Right." Leo snapped to attention, turning back to Karai for a second. "If you knew why they have that effect on Hisako, maybe you wouldn't be so quick to mock her."

With that, he turned his back on her, prying open a vent for them to get in. The group entered the building, followed closely by Karai.

"Hey, don't mind me," Karai said as they all glared at her. "Just doing my own thing."

"Leo..." Mikey whispered, "your ex is following us."

"I was on my way in here anyway," Karai retorted. "Now that that's done..."

She went off in some other direction. Raph sighed, annoyed.

"Is it wrong that some part of me actually hopes that Krang finds her and rips her a new one?" he asked.

"Yes." Hisako replied bluntly. "Wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not even her."

"She's out of our hair for now guys." April pointed out. "Let's just find out what Krang's up to."

They continued forward, the vent eventually leading out over a large room. They looked down, seeing multiple large vats containing DNA, marked with different animal pictures: octopi, cats, snakes, etc.

"Looks like they're collecting DNA from every plant and animal species on Earth." Donnie remarked.

"But for what?" Kagome asked.

"Mutation experiments," Hisako explained. "Remember what Donnie said: the mutagen doesn't work the way it should here."

"So they're trying to perfect it." Donnie added.

"And it looks like they got some people to perfect it." Leo said, pointing.

They followed his finger to see two people working in the corner. There was an older human man with a gray beard, and...

"Uh..." April let out, "is that a monkey?"

Hisako closed her eyes, listening to the monkey's thoughts.

"His name is Dr. Tyler Rockwell," she reported. "And he used to be human."

Raph whistled in awe.

"The Utroms must be getting close to perfecting their mutagen if they can make a mutant that looks exactly like a monkey." he commented.

"That's the thing," Hisako reported. "They didn't make him. He was created by..."

She frowned.

"Huh, that's weird." she muttered. "There's a gap in his memory."

"I've heard of Dr. Rockwell," Kagome remarked. "He's a renowned neurochemist. But who's the other guy?"

Hisako listened in on the old man's thoughts.

"His name's Harold Lillja." she reported.

" _The_ Harold Lillja?!" Donnie exclaimed. "He's one of the top dogs of the scientific community!"

"Tone it down, Donnie." Leo hissed. "You wanna give us away?"

Donnie coughed.

"Right." he whispered. "Sorry."

"We need to shut this place down." Vee said. "And get those two the hell outta here."

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Karai slipped out of the vent and took in her surroundings. She was in a storage room, filled with a mass amount of file cabinets and computers.

"Bingo." Karai declared with a smirk.

She slid over to the computer, inserting a flash drive into it to download the data. While all that was going on, she flipped through the file cabinets. One in particular caught her eye.

"Project Oracle." she read, "Hmmm..."

Curiosity taking over, she took the file and opened it. Her eyes soon went wide at the photos and descriptions within, depicting a girl with psychic powers being subjected to brutal experiments for ten years straight. She looked at the girl's face and realized that the girl was Hisako.

"Jesus Christ..." Karai gasped, dropping the file in shock. "The fuck are these things?"

She looked down at her hand, shame crossing her features as Leo's words from earlier echoed in her mind.

 _"If you knew why they have that effect on Hisako, maybe you wouldn't be so quick to mock her."_

"Sick bastards..." Karai muttered, slowly picking up the file and sliding it into her belt.

 **-X-**

"What's the plan, Leo?" Vee asked.

Before Leo could say anything, a shuriken hit a Krangdroid in the face, knocking it down. Everyone turned in shock as Karai emerged from a hallway, her eyes blazing with anger.

"You sick FUCKS!" she screamed, drawing her tanto and jumping into the fray.

"What the hell?!" Raph declared.

"What crawled into her shell?" Mikey asked.

"My file..." Hisako said, hearing Karai's enraged thoughts. "She found my file."

Everyone turned to her.

"Then... she knows what Krang did to you." Kagome remarked.

"From the looks of it, it didn't sit right with her." Donnie said, looking down.

"You sadistic fucking assholes!" Karai screamed, hacking and slashing in a frenzy.

Leo watched on, mesmerized by her fighting, as well as the righteous fury in her eyes.

"There is some good in her after all." he gasped.

"She's giving us an opening." Donnie pointed out. "Let's get the doctors out of here while we still can!"

"Right." Leo snapped to attention. "Move out!"

They burst out of the vent, landing down in the room. They dashed over to Harold and Rockwell; the two were hiding behind their work desks, watching the fight with worried fascination.

"Dr. Lillja! Dr. Rockwell!" Leo shouted, getting their attention. "We're here to save you!"

"My word!" Rockwell exclaimed. "Turtle mutations!"

"It's the ones that Krang and Ch'rell have mentioned in the past." Harold remarked. "They have to be."

"That's us." Raph replied. "Now let's get the hell outta here!"

"Wait!" April cut in. "Is there a Kirby O'Neil here?"

"I'm sorry, Miss." Dr. Rockwell lamented. "But no one by that name was brought to this facility."

"Damn it..." April cursed, looking down.

"We'll find him, April." Donnie assured. "I promised."

At that moment, they were distracted by a scream of pain. A Krangdroid had grabbed Karai by the throat, proceeding to toss her across the room. She slammed into a console with enough force to smash it. It began sparking before the DNA capsules began to empty into a large vat of mutagen in the middle of the room.

"No!" Harold screamed. "The mutagen!"

After a few minutes, the mutagen vat drained, revealing a very bizarre octopus-like creature. It had pink skin, a blue isopod shell on its back, big bug eyes, yellow, green and orange piscine fins that slightly resemble a cobra hood, and orange pointed cat ears.

"It's... kinda cute." Vee remarked.

At that moment, the creature's neck extended like a snake, revealing a large mouth filled with teeth and fangs, and its eyes extended on stalks, revealing them to be jellyfish in the shape of eyes. It let out a massive roar.

"Ohhh, shit." Raph said aloud.

"How the heck am I gonna name this?" Mikey demanded.

" _That's_ your problem?!" everyone else asked incredulously.

"Octo-Punk?" Mikey wondered to himself. "Octo-eyeball-jelly-bug?"

He sighed.

"Ugh, forget it." he muttered. "Let's just call him Justin."

April backed away in fear of Justin, instinctively grabbing Hisako's hand. The second their hands touched, something happened. They both snapped up, straightening their posture. Hisako began glowing green like she usually did, her eyes solid green, and April glowed yellow, her eyes doing the same. Everyone around them watched on in shock.

"What the?!" Vee shouted.

Hisako and April remained like that for a second, then immediately released one another, the glow dying out as they looked at each other in shock.

"What the hell was that?!" both girls exclaimed in unison.

"Incredible..." said one Utrom. "She has awakened."

Before they could ponder what that meant, Justin let out another roar, swiping at the Hamato Clan with his tentacles. His eyes began sparking and he shot electrical beams out of them that they narrowly managed to dodge.

"Electric eyes?!" Vee screamed. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Could this night get any weirder?!" Raph demanded.

Karai jumped into the air, her foot connecting with the side of Justin's head. It snapped her up in a tentacle, squeezing her, and Karai let out a scream of agony.

"Karai!" Leo screamed.

Seeing red, Leo charged at Justin, who fired another electrical blast at him. Without breaking stride, Leo deflected the blast with his katanas, sending it back to its source. Justin howled in agony as the electricity spider-webbed through his body and he collapsed, dropping Karai.

Karai hit the ground rolling, pulling herself up on her hands and knees while coughing slightly.

"Fuck..." she cursed. "That hurt..."

Leo ran over, helping her up.

"C'mon!" Donnie shouted. "Let's make like Lex Luthor's hairline and recede!"

"Dude, that was ten different times of lame." Vee deadpanned.

Nonetheless, they all ran out of the building, Harold and Rockwell in tow. As soon as they got outside, April clutched her head, grimacing in pain.

"God, what's happening to me?!" she shouted. "All these voices in my head... am I losing my mind?!"

"No way..." Mikey said in surprise. "April's psychic too?"

"I don't get it either," Hisako remarked. "It was as if my range was suddenly doubled. Even in full fury, I've... I've never had that much power."

"Well, have fun working it out." Karai said flippantly as she began walking off, turning her head slightly for a minute. "Thanks for the save, Leo. See you around."

And with that, she was gone. Leo watched her go, a small smirk on his face.

"We need to get April back to the lair." Donnie insisted.

"And I need to get back to my workshop." Harold added. "Rockwell, if you have nowhere else to go, you're more than welcome to join me."

"I'll take what I can get," Rockwell replied gratefully. " I still have many questions, and perhaps with your help, I can find the answers."

 **-X-**

At the lair, April was pacing around, wringing her hands.

"This doesn't make any sense!" she declared.

"You're telling me." Hisako remarked. "You still hearing voices?"

"Yeah, it's weird." April remarked.

At that moment, Hisako recalled something Ch'rell once said, during her ten years of hell.

 _"She'll make a fine spare, should the original project fail to awaken."_

"Original project..." Hisako stared at April, her eyes widening in realization. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"What?" Leo demanded. "What?!"

"You're the original." Hisako said to April, before turning to the others. "April's the mold I was made from. She doesn't have my powers. _I_ have _hers_."

She slumped into a chair, her eyes wide at the realization as she held her forehead in shock.

"That's why Krang wants you so badly." Hisako continued. "You're the perfected version of me."

April was in shock and sat down herself.

"This... this can't be real." she whispered.

"I-I..." Donnie stammered, before sighing. "I've got nothing."

* * *

Uptown, Karai knelt before Shredder, presenting him with the remnants of a Krangdroid and the flash drive containing the stolen Utrom data.

"That robot could work wonders for Stockman's work on Xever's legs." she said. "And this flash drive contains all the info I was able to get from the Utroms' computer. Then there's this."

She pulled the Project Oracle file off of her belt and handed it to Shredder.

"It contains full info on the... psychic." she explained, managing to stop herself from saying 'freak.'

"Project Oracle..." Shredder muttered, reading the label on the file.

He began flipping through it, gazing over the contents. As he did so, he began to smirk under his mask.

"These Utroms are quite imaginative." he mused. "Perhaps I was hasty in brushing them off. Having them as allies could be beneficial to our cause."

Karai gasped, the shock and disgust visible on her face.

"Father, you can't be serious!" she exclaimed. "They're insane, sadistic maniacs!"

Shredder snapped the folder shut, glaring at Karai.

"Do not question my decisions, daughter." he warned.

Karai flinched, then bowed her head, still looking sickened.

"Y-yes, Father," she gave in. "But how are you sure we can even convince them to ally with us?"

"Everyone, even creatures like these, has something they want." Shredder replied. "We find that, and they'll be ours."

Karai bowed, keeping a straight face, but on the inside, the thought of working with the Utroms made her sick.

"As you command, Father."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yep. That's what Krang wants April for. Those who watched the 2012 series shouldn't be too surprised.

The bulk of this episode was adapted from the 2012 episode "The Alien Agenda." Some aspects, like Karai's characterization, were changed.

Harold Lillja is from the IDW comics, and Dr. Rockwell is from the 2012 show, for those not in the know.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	22. Metalhead

**Chapter 21: Metalhead**

* * *

In Hisako's room, Hisako sat in a meditative position across from April, the redhead mimicking her position. April's powers showed no sign of going away, and she was desperate to control them. Thus, Hisako was doing all she could to help her.

"Close your eyes," Hisako instructed. "Focus on your breathing. Let the world around you fade away."

April obediently closed her eyes, taking slow, deep breaths. She felt the voices in her head slowly begin to fade away.

"Nothing exists outside of the two of us," Hisako continued. "No Krang, no Foot, no voices."

April gave a slight nod, continuing to focus.

"Hey, girls!" came the voice of Mikey. "You get April's powers under control yet?"

That blew their concentration in and instant. Their eyes opened and both girls turned to glare at Mikey. The orange turtle was standing in the doorway, seemingly oblivious to what he had done.

"Damn it, Mikey!" April shouted.

"Why are you even here?" Hisako demanded. "I told you this was a 'No Mikey' zone."

"She made a sign and everything." April added, pointing to a sign on the wall.

The sign depicted a picture of Mikey with a "no" symbol across it, reading "No Mikeys allowed." Mikey shrugged.

"Donnie sent me to get you guys," he explained. "He wanted to show off his newest invention. He's been working with that Dr. Lily-whatever."

"Dr. Lillja." Hisako corrected.

"Alright." April said. "Let's see what he's up to."

Hisako stood up, offering a hand to April. April was about to take it, but stopped.

"I shouldn't-" she remarked, recalling what had happened at the Worldwide Genome Project.

"Right." Hisako said sheepishly, retracting her hand as she too remembered. "Sorry. Still getting used to that."

April just pulled herself up and they followed Mikey out of the room.

 **-X-**

It wasn't long before the group met up in front of an old warehouse.

"This is where he lives?" Vee asked.

"From the sound of it, yeah." Kagome replied.

"What is it with fugitives and old warehouses?" Hisako questioned. "There's gotta be better places to lay low."

"According to Don, he's always lived here." Leo answered. "Dr. Lillja's... a bit of an oddball."

"Like we have any position to judge." Vee admitted.

After a minute, the door slid open, revealing a smiling Donnie.

"Great, you all made it." the purple-banded turtle cheered.

"What's all this about, Don?" Raph asked.

"Just come in." Donnie began, "and all will be made clear."

The group entered, marveling at various gadgets and pieces of equipment all over the place. Mikey's eye caught on a gauntlet like device.

"Ooh, what's that?" he said, reaching for it, only for Donnie to slap his hand away.

"Look with your eyes, not your hands." he said sternly.

"Donnie, what is it?" Hisako asked.

"Dr. Lillja displayed this at last year's New World Expo." Donnie explained. "The Anti-Gravity Gauntlet."

"Anti-gravity?" Raph questioned. "You mean-?"

"Yep, it gives the user control over gravity." Donnie replied. "But there are a few bugs I helped him work out."

"Like what?" asked April.

"The original design drew power from the user's own bio-electricity." Donnie said.

"So, it's like mine and April's power." Hisako compared. "Powerful, but deadly in excess."

"Not anymore." Donnie declared. "We added external power sources to circumvent that."

"Good to know." said Leo.

Donnie chuckled.

"Funny story." he began. "Last year at the expo, Dr. Lillja demonstrated the gauntlet on a hot dog cart. He ended up disqualified because he dropped and damaged it."

"The gauntlet or the hot dog cart?" Mikey asked.

"The cart." Donnie replied. "He burned himself out using the gauntlet."

"Oooh." Hisako winced. "Bet he felt that in the morning."

"Yep." Donnie remarked. "But that's not what I called you all here to see. Follow me."

He led the group back to a workshop, where Harold and Rockwell waited.

"Dr. Lillja." Leo greeted. "Dr. Rockwell."

"Greetings." Rockwell said with a smile.

Their attention was soon drawn to a table in the middle of the workshop, where a figure lay beneath a large white cloth.

"Don't tell me you guys have been playing Frankenstein." Mikey questioned, already picturing the outcome in his mind.

"Let me explain." Harold began. "After you saved us from Krang, I decided I needed to work on keeping myself more secure. So with Donatello's help, I whipped up a new security robot."

"Donnie always wanted to make a robot." Leo recalled. "Ever since Kagome introduced us to Star Wars."

"Looks like he finally found a way to build it." added Raph.

"Yep." Donnie grinned. "So, without further ado..."

With a flourish, he whipped the cloth off of the table and the group took in the figure underneath. It was a short robotic turtle with a yellow "bandana" circling its head.

"That's it?" Vee said flatly. "I thought it'd look more... imposing."

"Great things come in small packages," Donnie retorted. "And thanks to Dr. Lillja, I was able to get my hands on actual weaponry. We installed an Anti-Gravity Gauntlet in its right arm, and its left arm has a flamethrower, machine gun, and laser cannon. Then there's the laser eyes."

"Laser eyes?" April asked in surprise, getting a nod from Donnie.

Mikey looked over the inactive robot, contemplating, then deciding on it.

"Let's call him Metalhead!" he announced, getting looks from others. "Y'know. His head's made of metal."

"We get it." everyone else said flatly.

"Does it work?" Hisako questioned.

Harold smirked and pressed a button nearby. Metalhead's eyes lit up, glowing a bright blue color as it stood up.

"It works." Kagome said with mild surprise and awe.

"It's still in the testing phase." Harold remarked.

April let out a groan, rubbing her temples. The others took notice.

"You okay?" Donnie asked in concern.

"My head..." April moaned. "So many voices..."

"Hisako," Leo said, turning to her, "you should take her back to the lair."

"Good idea." Hisako reached out to take April's hand, but stopped herself.

"Just... follow me." she said after a minute.

April nodded, and Hisako led her out of the workshop.

"April's not handling being a psychic well." Vee said sympathetically.

"Hope Hisako can help her." Donnie remarked.

* * *

At the lair, Splinter brewed some jasmine tea. Kasumi sat next to Hisako and April on the couch, April rubbing her head all the while.

"All these voices in my head..." April groaned. "I can't shut them up!"

"I hate to admit it, but they never do." Hisako confessed. "I just learned to tune them out."

"I'm hearing every voice in New York!" April objected. "How can I possibly tune them all out?"

"I know it feels like all of New York, but I doubt it is." Hisako replied. "It's just overwhelming."

Splinter came over with a cup of tea, giving it to April. She took a sip, sighing.

"What can I do?" she asked. "If I don't get a filter or something on this soon..."

She just put her head in her hands, the very idea making her already aching head worse. Kasumi placed a hand on April's shoulder.

"Hisako found peace through discipline and training." Kasumi answered. "And you can do the same."

April raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

Splinter and Kasumi exchanged a look, nodding at each other.

"To help you control these abilities, we would like to train you as a kunoichi." Kasumi explained.

April gasped in surprise.

"You mean it?" She let out.

"It's a great idea." Hisako said. "Training is one of the best ways to discipline your mind, and train your body to be stronger."

"If I do this," April began, "does this mean I get to kick everybody's butt?"

"We don't believe in using our abilities that way." Splinter replied.

"But yeah." Hisako added. "In time."

"However, I must warn you." Splinter continued. "It will be the hardest thing you've ever done. It will drain you mentally, physically, and spiritually."

"Hey, can't be any worse than high school." April deadpanned. "And if Kagome can handle it, so can I."

Kasumi smiled.

"That's the spirit." She complimented.

"So when can we start?" April asked.

"Right now, if you wish." Kasumi replied.

* * *

Back at Harold's workshop, the group looked over Metalhead.

"Well, if Metalhead here's still in the testing phase," Mikey began, "why don't we take him out for a test run?"

"I do need to gather combat data." Harold admitted, stroking his beard.

"Maybe a sparring session will do us all some good." Leo remarked.

"Alright." Donnie said with a small grin on his face. "But don't blame us when he hands you all your shells."

"No tin can has ever beat us," Raph replied, cracking his knuckles. "And that ain't about to start."

"Alright then." Harold replied. "Activating Battle Mode."

He pressed a few buttons, and Metalhead's eyes changed from blue to red. Raph charged in first, drawing his sais and jumping into the air, flying directly at Metalhead. The robot casually caught his sais in one hand, and then slammed him off the ground about four times before tossing him into the wall.

"Oooh." Vee winced. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Who's next?" Donnie asked.

Leo and Mikey double-teamed the robot, slashing and striking at him from both sides. Neither made any dents in the metal. Finally, Metalhead grabbed their weapons and yanked them forward, bashing their heads together before stomping on Leo's toes. Leo screamed in pain before Metalhead punted him across the room, right into Raph.

"Yeowch." Vee declared. "Yeah, I'm gonna opt out of this slaughterfest."

"Hmmm..." Mikey mused. "Maybe this'll work!"

He swung his foot, kicking Metalhead in the crotch. Predictably, he began hopping around, clutching his battered toes.

"Oh..." Mikey managed, pained, "your poor wife!"

Vee facepalmed.

"How did you think that would work?" She asked incredulously. "Even you can't be that dense."

"Vee." Kagome interjected matter-of-factly. "It's Mikey."

"Good point." Vee conceded.

"Owie..." Mikey whimpered, rubbing his foot. "Owie..."

"Hell of a security robot, Doctor." Leo remarked, pulling himself up.

"Not just for security." Harold replied, smirking. "It's been programmed to hunt down Krang's men and facilities."

"Whoa there." Vee said, holding up her hands. "You just escaped from Krang, and now you want to send a robot after him?"

"He needs to be wiped out." Harold retorted. "I thought you'd understand."

"I do understand." Vee insisted before her train of thought came to a screeching halt. "Leo, help me out here."

"Vee's right." Leo remarked. "It's risky."

"More than risky, it's stupid." Raph added. "We've been fighting these brain blobs for months now. Had way too many close calls. And that's with seven of us."

"Well, Metalhead here is on a whole different level." Harold said proudly.

"I have to agree with my siblings on this one." Donnie cut in. "I just installed the Hunter program so it wouldn't attack innocent civilians, not to take on an entire alien race."

"For God's sake." Harold grumbled. "How can you all be so obtruse?"

That got him blank stares from the others.

"Uh... what?" Mikey asked.

"You're... using that word wrong, Harold." Donnie said.

"You're not changing my mind on this either way." Harold replied stubbornly. "Metalhead is _going_ to destroy Krang's operations."

"Wait." Leo began. "What are you-"

Harold pressed a button, and Metalhead converted into a small, four-wheeled vehicle mode before blasting off.

"Speeder Mode." Harold declared. "He'll hunt 'em down in no time."

"Damn it, Harold!" Donnie shouted, stomping his foot. "I agreed to make you a security robot, not a weapon of war!"

"We better go after it." Mikey said.

As they turned to go, Raph glared at Harold.

"When this crashes and burns, remember one thing." he hissed at the scientist. "We warned you, old man."

* * *

Some distance away, Metalhead stopped, scanning around for any evidence of Utroms. He eventually detected some in a nearby building. Its eyes turned red, and it moved in, ripping the door off with the Anti-Gravity Gauntlet. The Utroms within barely had time to react before Metalhead jumped into the fray.

 **-X-**

Soon after, the Turtles and Kagome arrived, hearing laser fire from within.

"Sounds like he found them." Leo remarked.

"Donnie," Kagome began, turning to him, "how do we shut Metalhead down?"

"Uh... well..." Donnie stammered. "I don't know."

That got him incredulous looks from the others.

"Are you shitting me?" Raph screamed. "You helped make that thing, and you DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP IT?!"

"I thought it was a defense robot! A bodyguard!" Donnie said defensively. "How was I supposed to know Dr. Lillja would add stuff like this behind my back?!"

"What's done is done." Leo cut in. "We need to figure out a way to stop it."

They looked inside, surveying the carnage Metalhead had inflicted. The inside of the building was a ruin, and Krangdroid parts were all over the place. The walls were covered in laser blasts, the building's structural integrity going down by the minute.

"Holy Chalupa." Mikey gasped. "At this rate, Metalhead's gonna cause more damage to the city than Krang will!"

"Don..." Raph began, annoyed, "how many weapons did you install again?"

"Well, there's the anti-gravity gauntlet in his right arm, then the flamethrower, machine gun, and laser cannon in the other." Donnie listed off.

"We're totally boned, aren't we?" Vee said flatly.

"We're gonna need backup." Leo remarked. "Mikey, call Hisako. Tell her to get here ASAP."

* * *

Back at the lair, Hisako and April sat in their meditative positions once again.

"Close your eyes," Hisako instructed. "Focus on my voice."

April obliged, concentrating.

"Focus on my voice alone." Hisako continued.

April did so, shutting everything else out.

" _Now,_ " Hisako's voice echoed in her mind, " _what do you hear?_ "

" _Your voice_."April replied mentally.

" _Aside from that, what do you hear?_ "

" _Nothing._ " was the reply.

Hisako grinned.

" _No other voices?_ " She asked knowingly.

" _No_." April replied. " _I think we've done it_."

They sat up, coming out of their meditation.

"That's the first trick Splinter taught me," Hisako explained. "Focus on a single voice, and the others drain away. For silence, just focus on your own."

"Sound advice." April remarked, closing her eyes. "They're... a lot quieter now. I don't hear them anymore."

At that very moment, Hisako's T-Phone went off.

"No rest for the wicked," Hisako sighed, answering the phone. "Psychic hotline. Madame Turtelli speaking."

"Hisako!" came Mikey's voice. "We have an emergency!"

"Is this a 'the pizza guy is late' emergency?" Hisako asked. "Or a 'Shredder's here' emergency?"

"It's Metalhead!" Mikey replied. "Lillja had more planned for him than just guard duty."

"Oh, great." Hisako groaned. "What happened?"

"He's sent him out to hunt down and destroy every Krang outpost he can find." Mikey explained. "We found what's left of one he took out... it's not pretty."

Hisako scoffed. "I fail to see how this is a problem. Let the robot take out Krang. Son of a bitch deserves worse."

"Think about it for a second." Mikey pointed out. "A killer robot armed with heavy weaponry, going on a rampage. Metalhead could end up causing way more damage to the city than Krang and Shredder could ever hope to."

"Okay, _now_ I see the problem," Hisako admitted. "Where are you?"

"A warehouse on the Upper East Side," Mikey answered. "We're about to take him on."

"I'll be there." Hisako assured.

Hanging up the phone, she turned to April.

"We figured out your telepathy." she declared. "Now time to see the extent of our combined telekinesis. You're coming too."

"Well, okay." April conceded.

"I'd do it here, but I've broken enough lamps." Hisako continued. "Let's go."

 _-X-_

The two girls arrived at the warehouse at record time, just in time to see Metalhead light up a Krangdroid with a machine gun.

"Damn..." Hisako remarked. "You went all out, Donnie."

"I know." Donnie sighed. "If I'd known Dr. Lillja planned something like this, I would _never_ have agreed to help him build this thing."

"What's done is done." Leo cut in. "Let's just fix this mess."

"Agreed." Hisako said. "April, you ready?"

April nodded. "Yeah."

The two girls grabbed hands, beginning to glow green and yellow, respectively.

"Everyone stand back." they warned in unison, the others obliging.

They raised their free hands, and Metalhead was clad in the green-and-yellow aura, stopping in place.

"Holy-" April began.

"Concentrate." Hisako interrupted. "Don't lose focus."

"Donnie, shut him down!" Leo ordered.

Donnie obediently ran over, popping open an access panel in Metalhead's back and pressing a few buttons inside. Within minutes, Metalhead collapsed, its eyes blank. Hisako and April dropped the robot, letting go of each other's hands. Hisako stumbled slightly, but April collapsed.

"Whew..." she breathed.

"It's exhausting the first couple times," Hisako said, falling to her knees. "You'll get used to it."

Donnie picked up Metalhead, a look of anger on his face.

"We're gonna give Lillja a little piece of our mind." he said.

* * *

They went back to Harold's warehouse. Harold was taken aback when Donnie dumped Metalhead at his feet.

"My robot!" he shouted. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Do you?!" Leo demanded. "He wrecked an entire warehouse pursuing Krangdroids!"

"You're really damn lucky no civilians were around!" Raph added. "That thing could've caused a lot more damage!"

"Do you have any idea what that creature has done? Or what he plans to do to this planet?" Harold demanded, pointing to April. "To your psychic friend there?"

Hisako scowled at him before ripping off her jacket, revealing her multitude of scars. That shut Harold up in an instant.

"We know what he's done." she declared as she put her jacket back on. "I lived it. But no matter how much I want him gone, I am _not_ willing to sacrifice this city. Or any innocent people!"

"And if this happens again, we're shutting you down." Donnie warned.

"You won't be saying that when he comes for Miss O'Neil." Harold retorted. "He needs her, after all."

"He won't touch her." Mikey declared.

Harold scoffed.

"Good luck with that."

They departed the warehouse. As they left, Donnie turned to the others.

"I wiped the Hunter program when I shut him down." he assured. "Metalhead will only act defensively from now on."

"Good to hear." said Vee.

"So, Hisako." April began, turning to her. "Whaddaya say we go back and train some more?"

"Sounds fun." Hisako said, smiling. "Let's get to it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another one bites the dust.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Harold - R. Bruce Elliott (Richard Moore from _Case Closed_ , Captain Ginyu from _Dragon Ball Z_ , Makarov from _Fairy Tail_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	23. Fallen Angel

**Chapter 22: Fallen Angel**

* * *

The Hamato Clan sat around the lair, listening to the Teenspy app on April's phone.

" _So..._ " came the voice of Dragon Face, " _Shredder's become fixated on these aliens as of late._ "

" _We have a common enemy._ " Hun replied.

" _The Turtles..._ " Dragon Face remarked.

" _Precisely._ " Hun said. " _He's had Karai tail them and mark down where they stash the same ooze that mutated Bradford, Gina, and Xever_."

" _What does he want with that gunk?_ " Dragon Face asked.

" _Think about it_." Hun began. " _That ooze changed those three, made them stronger_."

" _And made them freaks._ " Dragon Face retorted.

" _Either way, Master Shredder's orders are absolute._ " Hun said firmly. " _He wants us to gather as much mutagen as possible._ "

" _Alright_." Dragon Face gave in. " _Where do we start?_ "

" _One of their hideouts is an old science building, a few blocks away from the pizza place._ " Hun explained. " _We're starting there, tonight._ "

April closed the app and the others sat there, absorbing the information.

"So _that's_ why Karai was at the Worldwide Genome Project!" Leo exclaimed.

"Shredder with Krang's tech, and mutagen..." Hisako shuddered. "I don't even wanna think about that."

"We have to stop them from getting their hands on the ooze." Raph declared.

"Agreed." Leo said, turning to Donnie. "Find us an address. We need to be there yesterday."

Donnie typed away on his laptop for a few minutes.

"Bingo!" he declared. "Like Hun said, it's an old abandoned lab about two blocks away from Antonio's."

"Then let's haul shell." said Vee.

"I'm coming too." April declared. "Splinter and Kasumi have been training me to be a kunoichi, remember?"

"No offense, April, but you've only been training for a few weeks at most." Kagome pointed out. "And when was the last time you were in an actual fight?"

"Have to agree with Kagome on this one." Hisako added. "Stay here. Work on your meditation."

April sighed. "Alright."

* * *

It wasn't long before the Hamato septet found the aforementioned lab. Soon, they were staking it out from a nearby building. A few minutes later, Casey joined them. He clamored up the fire escape, dropping his bag on the ground before plopping down on top of it.

"Glad you got my text." Raph commented, smirking.

"Wouldn't miss a chance to bust some Purple Dragon heads." Casey replied.

"Hun said they're gonna break into that lab tonight." Kagome explained. "Now we play the waiting game."

"Can we order a pizza?" Mikey asked.

"Might as well." Leo said. "Can't fight crime on an empty stomach."

* * *

Across town, Hun stood before the Dragons.

"You all remember the mission?" he asked.

"Yes." One of the thugs replied. "Get in, get the gunk, get out."

"Good." Hun's gaze fell on one recruit in particular. Said recruit was a 14-year-old girl sporting black hair with purple highlights done up in pigtails. She was wearing a black halter-neck top with matching arm warmers that stop at the forearms, metallic bracelets, a necklace with a small red pendant, skin-tight jeans with a gray belt hanging off-center at the waist, and black mid-wedge boots with metal fronts and two thick straps.

"Angel," he addressed her, "are you ready to prove your worth to the Purple Dragons, and the Shredder?"

"Oh yes, I am," Angel said, smirking. "Let's do this."

* * *

The Turtles had just finished off the pizza Mikey had ordered, the crusts piled in the now empty box. There was still no sign of the Purple Dragons, much to the frustration of one turtle in particular.

"So bored..." Raph groaned. "Can't focus..."

Kagome sighed, turning to the red-banded turtle.

"Raph, are we really gonna do this every time we stakeout a place?" she asked. "It takes an hour or so, you moan about being bored and how they're not gonna show up, and then they show up. Lather, rinse, repeat."

"She's not wrong." Leo pointed out.

"Nope." Hisako agreed.

Raph scowled.

"When I want your opinion, I'll slap the shit outta you and give it to you." He threatened.

"Now that's just uncalled for." Vee said flatly.

Donnie looked down, noticing a black van approaching.

"Van at 10 o'clock." he reported.

"Finally!" Casey declared, getting to his feet and grabbing his bag. "Let's go crack some skulls."

The van stopped in front of the lab. Dragon Face climbed out of the driver's seat, followed by other thugs from the back. One person in particular made Kagome and Casey's jaws drop at the sight of her.

"No... Angel?" Casey gasped.

"Angel Bridge?" Kagome said in shock.

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"Angel Bridge," Casey explained. "A girl I played with when we were kids."

"She's a freshman at Roosevelt High." Kagome added. "But what's she doing with the Purple Dragons?"

"Let's go ask her." Leo said.

 **-X-**

Dragon Face handed Angel a brick, one she immediately tossed through the window of the lab. Reaching through the broken glass, she unlocked the door.

"Nice work, kid." Dragon Face declared, patting her back. "One more test, and you're in."

"I can't wait!" Angel said, smirking.

"Maybe you should." Leo's voice announced.

The Dragons turned in the direction of the voice, just in time to see the Hamato ninjas and Casey jump down.

"Holy cow!" Angel exclaimed. "Giant frogs!"

Vee rolled her eyes.

"Don't you know a turtle when you see one?" She let out.

Dragon Face scowled.

"Waste 'em!" He shouted.

Several of the Dragons charged at the Turtles, clashing with them while the rest went into the lab to begin their search. Angel looked at Casey, cracking her knuckles.

"Aw yeah!" she declared. "Finally, some action!"

She charged at Casey, only to be intercepted by Kagome, who pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go, you creep!" she shouted, before getting a good look at her assailant's face. "What the... Kagome?! What are you doing here?!"

Casey approached, lifting up his hockey mask.

"We could ask you the same thing." he replied.

"Casey?!" Angel shouted. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Angel, what in God's name are you thinking?" Kagome demanded. "The Purple Dragons?"

"They're my posse." Angel retorted. "My family."

"What about your grandma?" Casey asked. "Your brother Ryan?"

"Don't ever mention those traitors again!" Angel snapped.

Both Kagome and Casey were taken aback at that.

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed. "They're your family!"

"They didn't even notice I was gone!" Angel replied, tearing up. "Ever since Mom and Dad died, nobody's cared about me! My grandma just took us in because she has to! And Ryan just accepted it!"

"That's not true, and you know it!" Casey snapped. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life!"

"Who asked you?" Angel retorted. "If I wanna join the Purple Dragons, it's none of your damn business!"

She kicked Casey in the balls. He promptly collapsed, cupping his groin.

"Angel, go home." Kagome ordered. "You're better than this."

"I _am_ home, rich girl." Angel hissed. "Unlike _some_ spoiled snobs, I don't have a mansion to return to."

"Please, don't do this!" Kagome pleaded. "Is this what your parents would've wanted?!"

That hit a sour note with Angel, who shot Kagome a look of pure anger.

"What does it matter?!" she shouted. "The dead don't want anything! They're freaking dead!"

She shoved Kagome aside, making a break for it.

"Angel, no!" Kagome screamed. "Come back!"

Casey managed to pull himself up. "C'mon, she's getting away!"

They chased her into an alleyway, where she began climbing a fence. Casey grabbed her leg and yanked her back down, after which Angel whirled on them with a scowl.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. "It's none of your business what I do with my life!"

"When you start breaking the law, it becomes our business." Kagome shot back.

"Says who?" Angel demanded. "You're not cops! I don't see a badge on either of you!"

"And I don't see a dragon on you!" Casey retorted. "So you're not one of them!"

"But I will be." Angel said. "Once I pass the final test, I'll wear my dragon with pride."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself mixed up in!" Casey insisted.

Angel looked down for a minute, then suddenly kicked Casey to the ground and headbutted Kagome, who reeled back, clutching her nose.

"I can take care of myself!" Angel shouted, before hopping the fence and making her getaway.

"Fuck..." Casey cursed, before punching the ground. "FUCK!"

At that moment, the Hamato siblings managed to catch up to them.

"You guys okay?" Hisako asked.

Kagome sighed. "Angel got away."

"And Dragon Face managed to slip away with some mutagen." Leo added.

"In other words, this whole night is one big fuck-up." Vee remarked sourly.

"Damn it..." Casey said, pulling herself up. "I promised Angel's grandma and brother I'd keep an eye on her, keep her out of trouble."

"Considering her current posse, I'd say you've done a bang-up job." Raph said tactlessly, getting an elbow from Mikey.

"She's not one of them. Not yet." Casey replied with determination. "And she won't be. Not if I can help it."

"How can we help?" Donnie asked.

"Angel knows me better." Casey said. "I'll handle this. I'll call you if I need anything."

Leo nodded.

"Good luck, Case." He told him.

* * *

Later, Casey stealthily followed several Dragons to a building, a trench coat on over his hoodie. He managed to slip past the guard, keeping his hood over his head and making sure to draw as little attention as possible. Inside, he saw that the building was one big fight club, with a ring in the middle of the area and bleachers surrounding it. One person was in the ring, getting beaten bloody by a Dragon before being tossed out of the ring.

"Is the initiate worthy of the Dragon?!" the announcer asked the crowd.

Boos and jeers sounded in response.

"Asshole." Casey muttered, shaking his head in disdain.

The beaten initiate was carried, read dragged, out of the area.

"Let's bring on the next initiate!" the announcer continued. "Give it up for Angel!"

Casey gasped as Angel hopped into the ring.

"Does _she_ have what it takes to call herself a Purple Dragon?" the announcer asked. "Let's find out!"

"Oh shit..." Casey said.

A big, burly Dragon that was built like a linebacker climbed into the ring. Angel gulped, but stood firm. After a minute, she charged forward, landing a quick one-two punch to his gut before kicking him in the chest. The guy didn't even flinch as the blows landed, then he backhanded her. She was sent flying across the ring, landing hard on the other side. Angel pulled herself up, her lip split open as the Dragon approached.

"Okay, that does it!" Casey declared, pulling his mask and a baseball bat out of his coat.

He jumped into the ring just as the Dragon was about to stomp on Angel, knocking him away.

"What are you doing here?!" Angel demanded, getting to her feet.

"Your new 'posse' was just about to smash your head in!" Casey answered. "I'm getting you out of here right now!"

Suddenly, a massive fist slammed into Casey's ribs, knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling. Before he could get up, a massive hand closed around his face, lifting him clear off the ground.

"Long time no see... Jones." Hun said, an evil smirk on his face. "Think I don't know it's you under that mask? I have eyes and ears all over this town."

Casey glared at him defiantly.

"Go on," he spat. "Kill me, you son of a bitch. I ain't afraid."

"Now why would I do that?" Hun asked. "You need to pay for disrespecting the Dragons."

He brutally slammed Casey onto the ground as the others cheered. Angel backed away in horror, finally realizing what she was getting herself into.

"Oh God..." she whispered. "What have I done?"

She slipped away as Hun kicked Casey in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Lock up this piece of shit." he ordered his men. "We'll play some more with him later."

* * *

Back at the lair, Donnie was hard at work on the Shellraiser with a welding torch, installing something new.

"Whatcha doin'?" Mikey asked as he and the others entered the lab.

"Working on a remote control system for the Shellraiser." Donnie replied.

"Sweet!" Mikey reached for it, but Donnie slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch!" he snapped.

"Aww..." Mikey whined. "I never get to touch."

"These sensors are really sensitive," Donnie explained. "When they receive a remote signal, it'll guide the Shellraiser right to it."

"Nifty." Leo remarked.

"You have way too much time on your hands, bro." Hisako said flatly, getting a shrug from Donnie.

Mikey noticed a small green remote on the workbench.

"Is this the remote doohickey?" he asked, picking it up.

"Yeah." Donnie answered. "Like I said, it's not ready yet, so-"

A beep sounded and the Shellraiser revved up. Everyone immediately turned to Mikey, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You... were just gonna tell me not to press the button, right?" he asked.

"Hit the deck!" Raph shouted.

They all dove out of the way as the Shellraiser drove around, eventually crashing into the wall. Donnie glared at Mikey, enraged to the point that he was looking more red in the face then green. Mikey chuckled awkwardly.

"Um..." he let out, "oops."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Donnie asked, his voice deadly calm.

He didn't give Mikey a chance to respond before he grabbed him by the bandana and dragged him into another room. The door closed behind him, and the sounds of someone receiving a beating came after a second.

"I thought pummeling Mikey was my thing." Raph deadpanned.

"Don't screw with Donnie's gadgets." Vee remarked.

"Splinter's gonna kill them both for this." Hisako said.

"No doubt." Leo agreed.

As if on cue, Splinter entered, having heard the crash.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded.

Donnie reentered the room, dragging a beaten Mikey behind him.

"Mikey sent the Shellraiser on a wild ride through the lair!" he shouted.

"Then he crashed it into the wall." Leo added.

"Hey!" Mikey interjected. "Blame Donnie! He's the one who built it!"

"I _told_ you not to touch anything!" Donnie snapped.

"Seriously?" Vee remarked. "At this rate, Don, you should blame yourself for actually expecting Mikey to listen to you."

"Yeah!" Mikey pointed out. "You know I can't be trusted with nice things!"

"Enough!" Splinter declared, shutting them all up before turning to Donnie.

"Donatello, your Shellraiser is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your incredible mechanical skills." he said sternly, before folding his arms. "And I never want to see it in our home again."

"Busted." Hisako said.

Donnie still scowled at Mikey, smacking him upside the head.

* * *

At the Purple Dragons' hideout, Casey was locked up in a cell, growling as he pulled on the thick chains that were keeping him tethered to the wall.

"This ain't over!" he shouted, the jingle of chains accentuating his words. "I won't rest until every one of you bastards is behind bars or pushin' up daisies!"

Hun laughed as he descended the stairs, approaching him.

"Big words, Jones." he said with a smirk. "I ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your father's store?"

Casey scowled.

"At least I _had_ a father." He snarled.

Hun growled, glaring at him.

"Tough talk for a punk behind bars." he hissed.

"Let me out of this cage, and I'll show you how tough I am." Casey retorted.

"Laugh while you can." Hun scoffed. "'Cause tonight, we're having a little smackdown contest. Whoever wins gets the privilege of killing you."

"Well, don't I feel special." Casey said flatly.

Hun just walked away, laughing as he slammed the door shut behind him. After a minute, a vent panel opened up in the ceiling and Angel came out.

"Angel?" Casey said, surprised.

"Casey..." Angel whimpered, tearing up. "I'm so sorry. You were right. I'm gonna get you outta this mess."

She ran over to the cell, pulling a Bobby pin from her hair.

"Don't waste your time." Casey replied. "Those losers are gonna be back any minute. You gotta get out of here."

"Not without you." Angel insisted. "I'm not leaving you here. Not when you tried to help me."

She made an effort to pick the lock, but it simply wouldn't give. The pin snapped in her hand as the tears finally fell.

"Damn it!" she cursed, throwing the broken pin before practically collapsing.

"You wanna help me?" Casey asked. "Get to Kagome's place and let her know what's going on. She'll take care of things from there."

Angel nodded.

"I'll be back, Casey." she assured him as she got up, wiping her eyes. "I promise."

With that, she made her escape.

 **-X-**

It was relatively easy for Angel to find the Lee mansion. She scaled the gate in record time, then ran as fast as she could up the driveway. Barely taking the time to catch her breath, she began banging on the front door.

"Kagome!" she screamed. "It's me, Angel! Please, open up!"

The door opened, revealing Kasumi at the door.

"Angel?" she asked. "You're the girl Kagome's been talking about. Are you alright?"

"No." Angel replied. "Mrs. Lee, I need to speak to Kagome. It's a matter of life and death."

"She's up in her room." Kasumi said. "Second floor, third door on the right."

Angel ran up the stairs to Kagome's room, barging in. Kagome was on her bed reading a book, and when the door was thrown open, she jumped up in fright. She looked up, regaining her composure when she saw Angel's distraught look.

"Angel?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Casey's in trouble!" Angel shouted, beginning to cry. "Hun's got him, and it's all my fault. He was trying to help me, and..."

She broke down completely, covering her face with her hands as she began sobbing.

"Angel, shhh." Kagome soothed, pulling the younger girl into a hug. "It's okay."

They sat there, Kagome soothingly petting Angel's head, and eventually, Angel composed herself.

"He told me to get you, and you'd handle things." she went on. "I'm guessing it has something to do with those giant frogs you were with last night."

"Giant turtles, but yeah." Kagome replied. "Trust me, we can handle this."

Angel looked away in shame. "You were right. The Purple Dragons are bad news. I never should've gotten involved with them."

"At least you got out before you got your dragon," Kagome replied, placing her hands on Angel's shoulders. "I'll get the Turtles, and we'll save Casey. Now please, go home."

Angel nodded. "Already on my way."

She left the Lee household and made her way home.

 **-X-**

Angel made it about halfway to her home before she was suddenly jumped and pinned down. Her hands were roughly tied behind her back, and her ankles were tied as well.

"Hey!" Angel shouted. "Let me-"

Her words were cut off when a ball of cotton was stuffed into her mouth and a cloth gag was tied over her lips. Dragon Face soon loomed over her, flanked by two Foot ninja.

"Nice try, Angel." he remarked. "Guess you're not Purple Dragon material after all."

He grabbed her face, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"And I think we've found our first volunteer for the ooze." He sneered.

Angel's eyes widened in fear as he laughed.

* * *

At the lair, the Turtles and Hisako were distracted from the TV when Kagome ran in.

"Guys, we've got trouble!" she shouted.

"What's wrong?" Leo demanded, sitting up.

"It's Casey." Kagome replied. "The Dragons got him. He sent Angel my way for help."

"The kid saw the light." Vee remarked. "Good to hear."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded. "I sent her home. So it's up to us to find Casey."

"Then we better hurry." Raph declared. "There's no telling how much time he's got."

"She happen to say where they're keeping him?" Hisako asked.

"I'm guessing somewhere around the place April bugged." Kagome replied.

"Donnie," Leo began, "call April and have her check the bug."

Donnie nodded and did so. Eventually, she got back to them.

" _The Dragons hold a fight club in a warehouse near Canal Street._ " April explained. " _Hun says they're gonna take care of Casey there, tonight. But get this: he said there would be a special opening act. I don't like how that sounds._ "

"What kind of opening act?" Donnie asked.

" _No other details._ " April replied. " _Sorry._ "

"We have enough to work with." Leo said. "Thanks, April."

He turned to the others. "C'mon, we gotta move!"

 **-X-**

The Hamato septet drove through the streets in the Shellraiser, dressed in baggy street clothes grabbed from a Goodwill donation bin. Not even Kagome and Hisako were spared.

"No way am I going out like this!" Raph declared as he adjusted the old knit cap on his head. "Do people really dress this way?"

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do." Hisako replied, tugging at an itchy turtleneck sweater.

"Sis, you wear clothing all the time." Vee pointed out.

"Not these kinds of clothes." Hisako retorted.

"Okay, enough." Leo cut in. "We need to blend in. It's the only way to save Casey."

The others nodded as they approached the building, and Leo parked the Shellraiser at a safe distance. They watched as several Dragons entered the building, giving the doorman a three-finger salute.

"Okay," Kagome whispered. "Just keep it cool."

They passed the doorman and entered, giving the salute as they made it to the area containing the ring.

"Ugh..." Hisako groaned. "Smells like cheap cologne and B.O. And that music..."

"What?" Raph asked. "You expecting perfume and roses?"

She punched his arm in retaliation, before their attention was drawn to the ring. Casey was lowered down, strapped to a metal St. Andrew's cross, scowling and defiant as Hun stepped forward, holding a microphone.

"Tonight's championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of our most hated enemy!" he declared.

For emphasis, he placed Casey's hockey mask back on his face, getting an increase of boos and jeers.

"He's okay." Hisako reported. "Pissed as all hell, but okay."

"So how do we get him outta there?" Raph asked.

Leo opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Hun's next statement.

"And we have a special opening event!"

They all gasped as Angel, bound and gagged, was dragged forward and shoved into the ring.

"No..." Kagome whispered in shock. "They must've nabbed her on her way back home. Damn it..."

"What're they gonna do to her?" Mikey asked.

"I think we're gonna find out." Donnie replied.

"Angel here decided to betray us, trying to rat us out to Master Shredder's enemies!" Hun went on. "And now, it's time for her punishment."

On cue, Dragon Face approached, carrying a large container of mutagen.

"Leave her alone, you bastards!" Casey shouted, struggling against his bonds.

"See, Angel here is a good friend of Jones," Hun continued, ignoring him. "So just imagine how much it would tear him apart to watch her become a freak! ARE YOU READY?!"

This got him cheers all around, as the Hamato septet desperately racked their brains, trying to work out a solution. Hun lifted up the mutagen container and prepared to dump it on Angel, who closed her eyes and looked away, preparing for the worst.

"No!" Casey screamed. "ANGEL!"

On instinct, Hisako dashed forward and jumped into the ring just as Hun tipped over the container, shielding Angel with her own body. She mentally shoved Angel away, into the safety of the outside ring as the ooze covered her. She glared at Hun, wiping the mutagen from her face.

"Guess I ruined your show." she quipped with a smirk.

"You!" Hun shouted.

"Yes, me." Hisako replied, flicking some mutagen at his feet. "NOW!"

The Turtles sprang into action while Kagome ran over to Angel, cutting her free.

"I'm sorry." she said, removing Angel's gag. "I should've made sure you got home safe."

"That stuff..." Angel said in shock, pointing to Hisako. "Why didn't it-?"

"I'll fill you in later." Kagome replied. "Leave the Purple Dragons to us."

Angel nodded. "I'll get Casey."

She made her way to the upper level, where two Dragons were managing the pulley suspending Casey. She bashed their heads together before maneuvering the apparatus over, setting him free.

"What took you so long?" Casey asked, sitting up.

"You have some weird friends, Casey." Angel said flatly, looking down at the fight.

"Tell me about it." Casey replied.

Looking up at them, Raph whistled.

"Yo, Casey!" he shouted. "Catch!"

He tossed him a baseball bat, which Casey skillfully caught.

"Now let's crack some skulls!" he shouted, jumping into the fray.

Down in the ring, Hisako stood in the midst of the ooze, grabbing balls of it and lobbing them like snowballs, which the Dragons scattered to avoid.

"C'mon, Purple Pussies!" she screamed, lobbing one ball at a Dragon with a purple mohawk. "What's the matter, scared?"

Hun growled angrily, before smirking.

"So," he began, "this is what you're capable of... Project Oracle."

Hisako froze up at that, looking at him.

"Oh, yeah." he said. "I know all about you. It was among the information Karai hacked from that alien's base."

Hisako dropped the mutagen ball she was holding, stalking out of the ring.

"I'm gonna make you wish you never said that name." she hissed, deadly calm, before whirling on Hun, her eyes glowing.

Before Hun could do more than register the fact, he was telekinetically thrown across the room and into the wall.

" ** _Read about that in your little file?_** " she asked.

"As a matter of fact... yes." Hun managed just before Hisako threw him across the room again, pinning him to the wall and slowly approaching him.

" _ **You may have read about what I can do, but that's nothing compared to experiencing it firsthand.**_ " she continued. " ** _Want another demonstration?_** "

She began to reach for Hun's face, ready to fry his brain, but Leo darted over, grabbing her wrist.

"That's enough, Hisako!" he shouted. "We have Casey. Let's just go."

Hisako turned to him, then took a deep breath, calming herself before dropping Hun.

"You're lucky Leo was here to stop me this time, you fucking steroid case." she hissed at the dazed Purple Dragon leader.

"Let's hail a cab, shall we?" Donnie asked, pulling the Shellraiser remote from his belt and pressing a button.

An engine sounded, and the Shellraiser crashed through the wall, pulling up to them.

"Time to bail!" Raph declared, and they all piled in. Leo floored it, and they all took off.

* * *

On their way through the streets, Angel looked down.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Don't sweat it, Angel." Casey replied.

"Angel, I need to know something." Kagome asked. "Why would you think your grandma doesn't care about you? That can't possibly be true."

"Yeah." Casey added. "Your granny's a nice lady."

Angel sighed. "She's trying to replace my mom. But it's not gonna happen."

"I don't think she was trying to replace her." Leo interjected. "I think she was just trying to look out for you."

"She suddenly shows up in our lives, and expects us to just deal with it," Angel scoffed. "And Ryan just accepts it. Like it doesn't matter what happened."

"Have you ever thought that maybe your grandma is hurting because of the loss?" Kagome suggested.

"W-well..." Angel stammered. "I..."

"Yeah, losing your child can be just as bad as losing a parent." Donnie pointed out.

"And your brother's probably clinging to the only adult left." Leo added.

"Angel, Casey and I know how you feel." Kagome assured. "My father was murdered by Hun's boss when I was just a baby. I never got to know him."

"And Hun himself torched my dad's store." Casey added. "It hurts. And it'll never really be okay. But I promise it _will_ get better."

"I can't say I've been where you are." Hisako remarked. "But I do know this. Family is there for you, no matter what."

Angel smiled slightly, a single tear escaping from her eye.

 **-X-**

The Shellraiser pulled up in an alley outside Angel's house. The Hamato siblings and Kagome hung back as Casey walked Angel up to the door.

"You ready?" Casey asked.

Angel nodded, and Casey knocked on the door. A few minutes passed, and the door opened, revealing an older woman with graying brown hair.

"Angel, there you are!" she exclaimed, hugging her granddaughter. "I've been so worried."

"I'm sorry, Grandma." Angel replied, hugging her back, before her grandmother turned to Casey.

"Thank you Arnold, for bringing her home." she said gratefully.

"Told ya I'd keep an eye on her." Casey replied, smiling.

"Why don't you come in for a nice slice of pie?" Angel's grandmother asked. "I insist."

She took Casey's hand and pulled him inside. He managed a thumbs up to the Hamato septet before the door closed.

"Arnold?" Raph snorted.

"We are gonna get so much mileage out of this." Donnie grinned.

"Speaking of pie, I could go for a big pizza pie right about now." said Mikey.

"Couldn't agree more, little brother." Vee replied.

With that, they piled into the Shellraiser and drove into the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Angel- Jamie Marchi (Cana Alberona from _Fairy Tail_ , Charlotte E. Yeager from _Strike Witches_ , Rias Gremory from _High School DxD_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	24. The Sword of Tengu

**Chapter 23: The Sword of Tengu**

* * *

 **Four years ago...**

The Hamato siblings and Kagome gathered in the living room of the lair, where sleeping bags were strewn out. Hisako laid down in her own, picking up the stuffed turtle Kagome gave her.

Splinter entered at that moment, and Mikey looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Sensei, could you tell us that story?" he asked.

Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"Again?" He asked, a playful smile on his face.

"Well, yeah," Leo pointed out. "Hisako's never heard it."

"Story?" Hisako questioned.

"Our favorite bedtime story." Kagome explained. "Mom and Master Splinter used to tell it to us all the time."

Hisako turned to Splinter.

"I wanna hear it." She declared.

"Very well." Splinter said with a smile, sitting down before them.

The seven children gathered around him as he began the tale.

"One thousand years ago, there lived a ninja master named Koga Takuza. He was the leader of the Foot Clan, the oldest of all ninja clans in Japan. He was once an honorable warrior, fighting for peace. But that all changed when he came into contact with two mysterious beings: the Tetsu-Oni."

Hisako raised an eyebrow.

"Test tube oni?" She tried, completely garbling it.

"No, Tetsu-Oni." Donnie corrected. "It's Japanese for 'iron demon'."

"Ohhh..." Hisako said, nodding slowly.

"These beings possessed powerful magic, using it to prolong Takuza's lifespan, and slowly corrupted him, twisting his nature and instilling in him a lust for power and conquest." Splinter continued. "This came back to haunt the Tetsu-Oni when Takuza betrayed them, stealing a powerful weapon: the Sword of Tengu."

"Why the sword?" Hisako asked. "Was it special?"

"Very much so." Splinter answered. "The Sword of Tengu fell from the Heavens and was forged by goblins. It wielded the power to lay villages to waste, bring castles to ground, vanquish armies."

Hisako hugged her legs to her chest, shaking. Vee put a comforting arm around her.

"Don't be scared." she whispered reassuringly.

"Using the blade, Takuza brought the Tokugawa clan to power, and went on a campaign of conquest." Splinter went on.

"But someone stopped him, right?" Vee asked, her tone confident with her knowledge of the story.

"Indeed." Splinter replied. "The daimyō, Lord Norinaga, realized the danger, and called upon the finest warrior in the land. He was the only one who could stand a chance against Takuza and the Sword of Tengu: My ancestor, Hamato Koji."

"Whoa..." all the kids said in awe.

"What happened next?" Hisako inquired in fascination.

"Norinaga and his son Kenshin fought alongside Koji in a bloody battle that ultimately cost Norinaga his life." Splinter answered. "In the end, Koji took the Sword of Tengu from Takuza, and used it to rend his head from his shoulders."

Hisako winced, rubbing her neck.

"What happened to the sword after that, Sensei?" Raph questioned.

"Koji and Kenshin agreed the sword was too dangerous, and cast it into the sea." Splinter answered.

"And it's still there to this day." Leo added.

Hisako smiled, applauding at the story.

"Thanks for the story, Dad," she said, before covering her mouth. "I... I mean, Sensei."

Splinter smiled, patting her head.

"You're quite welcome." he told her.

Hisako blushed, then smiled.

* * *

 **Present day...**

The students of Roosevelt High were visiting the Japan Society in Manhattan (1), on a field trip. Kagome, April, and Casey stood together, Casey visibly bored.

"A museum..." he groaned. "Why couldn't it be a hockey rink?"

"Because there's more to school than hockey, Casey." Kagome replied. "Besides, I think it's cool we're here. Learning more about my culture and all that."

"That's right." April recalled. "You were born in Japan."

"Really?" came another voice. "So was I."

The three turned to see Harmony approaching.

"Sorry." she said. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's cool, Harmony." Kagome replied, waving a hand in dismissal.

"So you're the famous Harmony," Casey remarked, holding out a hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

"And you must be Casey." Harmony replied, shaking his hand.

"I see you've heard of me." Casey said, looking to April with a playful smile. "Been bragging about me?"

"Kinda." Harmony answered. "She described you as a sports-obsessed muscle-head."

Casey glared at April, who just smirked at him playfully.

"I speak the truth." she teased.

Casey shrugged, and the group began looking around. Eventually, Harmony's eye caught on one object in particular. It was a fancy-looking sword in a glass case.

The sword in question was a beautiful katana with a white hilt trimmed with gold, three prong-like points extending upward from the guard.

"Hey, sweet blade." Casey remarked, unaware of the look of recognition on Harmony's features.

"No way..." Harmony whispered in awe.

Kagome walked over, noticing it as well.

"Holy Chalupa..." she said aloud. "It's..."

"It's what?" April asked.

Kagome turned to her.

"The Sword of Tengu." She answered.

"The what?" Casey asked.

"An ancient blade." Kagome replied. "Mom used to tell me the story behind it to get me to sleep. I never imagined it was real though."

"My dad used to tell me that story too." Harmony added. "Holy shit, this is amazing."

"Dude, just imagine what the guys will think of this." Casey remarked.

"Kagome, we gotta tell them." April added. "They'll flip."

Kagome nodded at that.

"I'll be right back." Harmony said suddenly. "I gotta use the bathroom."

She walked off, a smirk forming on her lips as soon as her back was turned.

 _The Sword of Tengu, and a chance at the Turtles,_ she thought. _Father's gonna love this._

Off to the side, unseen by Kagome and April, a Ms. Campbell robot emerged from an adjacent room, staring at the sword. She zeroed in on it, her eyes glowing red...

* * *

Later that day, Kagome and April were down in the lair, telling the Turtles and Hisako what they saw in the museum.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Raph said. "It's real?!"

"Yeah!" Kagome declared. "We all saw it at the Japan Society! Exactly like Mom and Splinter described it."

"I always thought it was just a bedtime story." Hisako mused.

"Guess not." Leo remarked. "We gotta go see it!"

"Our favorite bedtime story's real!" Mikey exclaimed. "This is totally wicked!"

"I'm already looking into the security system of the museum," Donnie cut in, typing on his laptop. "It should be a piece of cake to get in to see it."

"Midnight museum trip." Vee remarked. "Sounds awesome."

 **-X-**

Uptown in the Foot's HQ, Karai knelt before Shredder, who was very interested in what she described.

"Are you truly certain of this?" he demanded.

"It was the sword, I swear." Karai insisted. "And more than that, the Turtles will be there. Two birds, one stone."

Shredder contemplated the information.

"Koga Takuza's grand blade... the Sword of Tengu." he mused. "It will _not_ be left to rust in a lowly museum."

He stood up, looking at Karai.

"Gather our men." he ordered. "Tonight, we reclaim my birthright."

Karai bowed her head.

"As you command, Father."

 **-X-**

Down in the Technodrome, Krang and Ch'rell had just been informed of the situation by the Ms. Campbell robot.

"They found it." Ch'rell remarked. "After all these centuries."

"The Sword of Tengu..." Krang whispered, looking at his suit's hands before they clenched into fists. "The ultimate weapon that was stolen from me by that damned Koga Takuza..."

"We must get it back, General!" Ch'rell declared. "It's just what we need to finally get the Technodrome off the ground."

Krang nodded.

"Ready our forces." He demanded. "We move immediately."

* * *

That night, the Hamato septet slipped into the Japan Society.

"You set the cameras for a loop, right, Don?" Leo asked.

"Yep." Donnie nodded. "Nobody will ever know we were here.

"It's this way." Kagome whispered. "Follow me."

She led them to the case containing the Sword of Tengu, where the Hamato siblings gaped over it in awe.

"Whoa..." Leo muttered. "It's in perfect condition."

"Holy shit..." Vee whispered. "I can't believe it."

"It's so-" Hisako began, only to clutch her head and fall to the ground.

"Sis, what's wrong?!" Raph demanded.

"One night..." Hisako muttered, slamming a palm on the ground. "Can't they give us one fucking night?!"

As if on cue, Foot ninja emerge from the shadows, led by Karai.

"Lovely night for a museum trip, isn't it?" Karai quipped.

"Karai." Kagome hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think?" Karai asked, pointing behind them.

The group looked back at the swords display case and quickly put two and two together.

"You're here for the sword!" Leo exclaimed.

"Well, duh." Karai replied. "The Sword of Tengu belongs to the Shredder. As the current leader of the Foot Clan, it's his birthright."

"Well, he ain't getting it. Too bad, so sad." Mikey retorted. "Now, how 'bout you let the revolving door hit you in the ass on the way out?"

Hisako was still clutching her head, pulling herself up.

"Oh no..." she whispered. "They're coming."

"You mean..." Vee began, but was cut off when a wall was blown out, revealing a legion of Krangdroids.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" Raph shouted.

"Relinquish the sword, mutants!" the lead Krangdroid shouted, pointing his blaster at them. "It belongs to General Krang!"

"Uh... what?" Donnie asked.

"You will not be told again." the Krangdroid threatened.

"Sorry, robonoid." Karai retorted. "That belongs to the Shredder."

"The sword was crafted by General Krang!" the Krangdroid declared. "Koga Takuza stole it!"

"Say WHAT?!" Kagome shouted, her surprise echoed on the Hamato siblings' faces.

"I don't care or wanna know what you're talking about," Karai snapped. "I'm taking the sword for my father, so piss off!"

"Shredder's your father?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah," Karai remarked, looking back at him with a shrug. "Thought it was obvious."

Leo took a step back, reeling from the information.

"Well, it's obvious what we gotta do," Vee declared. "If the sword is as dangerous as the legend says, we can't let Shredder _or_ Krang get their mitts on it."

"Agreed." Leo snapped, drawing his swords as he got his head in the game.

The three parties clashed furiously, Karai crossing blades with a Krangdroid, who blocked it with its blaster.

"The sword is ours!" Karai shouted.

"Takuza stole it from the General!" the Krangdroid snapped. "That doesn't make it yours!"

"Booyakasha!" Mikey declared, bouncing around some oncoming blaster fire before using his nunchucks to take out the Krangdroids.

Eventually, Leo clashed with Karai, crossing blades with her.

"Karai, listen to me!" Leo begged. "If you know about the sword, you know how dangerous it is!"

"I know exactly what the Sword of Tengu is capable of!" Karai shot back.

"Then you know what kind of damage Shredder will cause if he gets his hands on it!" Leo continued. "Can you live with yourself, knowing you helped him slaughter innocents?!"

"Better Shredder than Krang." Karai pointed out. "You want him to get it? Seriously?"

"Honestly, I'd rather the sword be destroyed completely." Leo replied. "I've seen how far Shredder's willing to go for his stupid vendetta. And I'm _not_ letting that wacko get his hands on a weapon like that!"

"Hey!" Karai snapped, scowling. "That 'wacko' is my father!"

"Doesn't change the fact that he's a wacko." Leo shot back. "And if I were you, I'd be ashamed to be related to him!"

Karai let out a furious growl and swiped her sword at Leo. He ducked, then landed a solid kick to her stomach, sending her stumbling back.

"Leo, why?" Karai managed, holding her stomach. "I thought we were friends."

"Were we really, Karai?" Leo asked.

As this was going on, a few Krangdroids snuck up behind the display, going for the sword. One smashed the case with their gun, but before they could grab it, Raph's sai pierced the case mere inches from their hands.

"Just leave the sword be," he warned, "and we'll call it a draw."

"Never!" the Krangdroid screamed.

Raph grinned, twirling his remaining sai.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He growled.

Before the fight could continue, they heard sirens going off outside.

"Damn it all!" Karai shouted. "The police are coming!"

"Time to bail!" Leo declared, the Hamato Clan fleeing.

Karai looked between the sword and the approaching sirens. After a moment, she let out an annoyed and angry groan.

"Ninja, vanish!" she exclaimed.

They all dropped smoke pellets, vanishing into thin air, leaving the Krangdroids to grab the sword.

"I got it!" one Krangdroid shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

The Hamato septet looked down, seeing the Krangdroids escape with the sword.

"Shit!" Raph shouted. "They grabbed it!"

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"Who do you think?" Vee snapped, pointing at the broken glass.

"Krang got the sword?!" Mikey exclaimed. "Oh, no!"

"Run now, panic later!" Hisako shouted as the sirens got louder.

The group bolted and took to the streets, unaware of the shadowy figure watching them from a distance. He pressed a button on a communicator, raising it to his mouth.

"Our worst fears have been realized." he said into it. "Krang had retrieved the Sword of Tengu."

 **-X-**

As they ran, Hisako skidded to a stop, sensing something.

"What the-" she muttered. "We're being followed."

"Who?" Raph demanded. "The Foot?"

"No..." Hisako replied. "This is someone new."

They turned to see a figure watching to them from a distance. He froze, going back to his com.

"Sir, they've spotted me." he said. "Your orders?"

" _Approach them_ ," came a voice from the other end. " _It's time they learned the truth_."

"Understood." the man replied.

With that, he moved out of the shadows and approached the Hamato septet. He revealed himself to be an older man with long black hair in a ponytail, dressed in a trench coat and wearing hi-tech looking sunglasses. The Hamato ninjas stared at him unsure of what to make of the mysterious newcomer.

"Well, this is different." Leo remarked. "You're a ninja... but you're not one of them."

"Who are you?" Vee asked.

"My name is Samson." The man replied. "And I am simply... a Guardian."

"Uh..." Raph began, "should we know what that means?"

"You act like it should." Hisako said flatly. "So who are you, Samson? And why should we care?"

"I serve a higher authority." Samson answered. "Enemies of General Krang."

His eyes fell on Hisako and they widened in surprise. He removed his glasses, trying to get a closer look at her face.

"Can we help you, buddy?" Mikey questioned, not liking how he was looking at Hisako.

"It can't be..." Samson whispered.

He began approaching Hisako, only to be blocked off by Leo and Raph.

"That's far enough, pal." Raph warned, his fingers resting on his weapons, the threat clear.

Samson composed himself, replacing his glasses.

"Forgive me," he said. "You look like a dear friend of mine who... died fifteen years ago."

"Boo hoo, extra hoo." Vee said flatly.

"How about we just get to the point!" Raph snapped impatiently. "Why are you here?"

"Yes, of course." Samson replied. "Follow me, and all will be made clear."

The Hamato septet turned to each other.

"We sure we can trust this guy?" Donnie asked.

"He said he's an enemy of Krang." Leo remarked. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"I hope so." Hisako said. "I've tried reading his mind, but he's got mental blocks. Like the ones Sensei and Kasumi have."

Eventually, Leo reached a decision.

"We might as well follow him." he declared. "And if he's a phony, we'll make him regret trying to trick us."

"Thank you." Samson said. "I assure you, I'm not your enemy."

 **-X-**

Samson led them to the last place they suspected. They stood in front of the building, just staring at the logo.

"TCRI?" Kagome remarked.

"Ain't that the company your dad worked for?" Raph asked, getting a nod.

"What do they have to do with Krang?" Leo wondered.

"All your questions will be answered once we get to Mortu." Samson replied cryptically.

They rode up in an elevator, and eventually, the doors slid open, revealing Mortu.

"Welcome, Turtles and others." he said, before his eyes fell on Kagome. "Kagome Lee. It's been fifteen years. My, how you've grown."

"Mr. Mortu." Kagome replied, nodding. "I didn't know you were an enemy of Krang. I didn't even know you knew he existed. How long have you... well..."

"For a long time." Mortu replied. "Longer than you could possibly imagine."

"Try us." Hisako said.

Mortu nodded, then unbuttoned his shirt before opening it. They gasped to see a brain creature inside his chest.

"He's an Utrom!" Mikey shouted.

"FUCK!" Hisako screamed. "It's a trap!"

She telekinetically pinned Mortu to the wall, and Leo and Raph whirled on Samson, their weapons pointed at him with deadly accuracy.

"You dick!" Raph snapped. "You led us here so Krang could slaughter us, didn't you?!"

"Please!" Samson pleaded, raising his hands in surrender as he tried to reason with the pissed off ninjas. "You don't understand!"

"Let me explain!" Mortu added.

"There's nothing to explain!" Kagome snapped. "You're an Utrom! You're one of Krang's stooges!"

"This is one of his fucking traps." Hisako hissed through clenched teeth. "No wonder I couldn't read your mind."

She started squeezing, preparing to crush Mortu, exosuit and all.

"Think for a minute!" Mortu pleaded. "If I wanted to kill you, would I have gone through all the trouble of bringing you here? No. I would have just ordered Samson to kill you all on the spot."

"You think I'd believe a word you say?!" Hisako shouted. "I spent ten years at the mercy of you sadistic fucks! And I will not go back!"

"Yeah!" Mikey added. "Why should we trust you?"

Samson dropped to his knees, still being held in place by Leo and Raph.

"Read my mind. I submit to you." he offered, bowing his head. "If this is what it takes to get you to trust us, so be it."

Neither Leo nor Raph moved from where they were, but Leo did give Hisako a silent nod.

Keeping her grip on Mortu, Hisako moved towards Samson and thrust her free hand into his skull. He visibly winced as she none too gently sifted through his memories. She saw multiple images, seeing one of two people resembling her. A deep sense of recognition had her gasping as she withdrew, dropping Mortu at the same time.

"What?" Leo asked. "What did you see?"

"I... I don't know." Hisako admitted. "Two people who... who looked like me."

"Those people you saw were your parents." Samson said, standing up. "My friends, Richard and Renee Kaimera."

"Parents?" Donnie asked.

"Hisako had parents?" Mikey exclaimed.

"She's not an artificial human?" Vee interjected.

"And you knew them?" Raph questioned.

Hisako just stood there, too dumbstruck to speak.

"I don't get it." Kagome remarked. "Why would Hisako's parents work for you?"

"Not all Utroms are bad." Mortu said, standing up as best as his somewhat dented suit would allow. "Tell me... do you judge all humans as evil based on the actions of a few?"

"He does have a valid point." Donnie conceded.

"Everyone stand down." Leo ordered after a minute. "Let's hear Mortu out before we do anything else."

"Leo, you're buying into this shit?" Raph demanded. "After everything these brain blobs have done?!"

"I'm saying we try diplomacy." Leo replied. "Now stand down. That's an order."

Raph was clearly against the idea, but gave in, putting his sais away. The others followed suit.

"Thank you." Mortu said. "Now, as a whole, we Utroms are peace-loving, pacifistic. Krang and Ch'rell are among the odd ones out. They went from planet to planet, unleashing war and destruction everywhere they went in pursuit of power. It took me and my crew three hundred years, but we finally managed to capture them."

"I'm guessing it didn't stick." Raph remarked.

"Sadly, no." Mortu sighed. "As we were returning to our homeworld of Utrominon, they managed to escape and sabotaged our ship's engines. We crash-landed on Earth. More specifically, in feudal Japan."

"So you've been on Earth for the past thousand years?" Leo asked, getting a nod.

"In the ensuing confusion, Krang and Ch'rell escaped into the wilds." Mortu went on. "We salvaged what we could of the shipwreck to create the exo suits you see today, allowing us to walk amongst humans without drawing suspicion. However, the technology at the time was too primitive to be of any help to us, so we resolved to simply wait it out until Earth's technology advanced far enough to get us home."

"Whoa." Mikey said in awe. "How old are you guys, anyway?"

"Older than any creature on this planet," Mortu replied. "Our race is long lived, and that is what has granted us our infinite patience and desire for peace."

"Clearly, quite a few of your people need to get the message." Vee deadpanned.

"Krang was the son of our warlord, the late Commander Quanin." Mortu explained. "Quanin was always power-hungry and sought to conquer, but the High Council always shot him down. Krang was... much bolder than his father."

"And the rotten apple doesn't fall far from the evil tree." Kagome remarked.

"What about his slimeball of a partner?" Raph asked.

"As far as I can tell, Ch'rell was simply born the way he is." Mortu answered. "Nothing happened to him to make him this way. He just wants to watch the world burn."

"Yeah." Mikey quipped. "You can smell the crazy on him."

"So those two were set loose in Japan for a thousand years." Kagome mused. "And you haven't been able to recapture them?"

"Yeah, do you have any idea what those psychos have done?" Raph demanded.

"We were able to run interference when their human plaything, Koga Takuza, rebelled and stole their sword." Mortu replied.

"Uh, how?" Mikey questioned.

"It was us who persuaded Lord Norinaga to recruit the Hamato Clan to defeat him." Mortu answered. "They were the finest warriors in Japan at the time."

"My God... it all makes sense now." Leo said in awe. "Krang and Ch'rell... they were the Tetsu-Oni from Master Splinter's story."

"Wow." Mikey let out, holding his head. "Mind blown."

"What about the Sword of Tengu?" Donnie asked. "Krang's goons said he made it."

"He did." Mortu confirmed. "He had the best swordsmiths in Japan forge the blade from Utromidium, a metal from our homeworld. As an added ingrediant, Krang even had the metal enchanted by mages. A potent mix of science and sorcery."

"It's made of space metal, huh?" Vee remarked. "So, the part of it falling from the Heavens is technically true."

"And the sorcery bit?" Donnie continued. "What exactly can the sword do?"

"The blade is electrified, and can emit powerful sonic waves." Mortu replied. "As the stories claim, it can level entire cities to the ground."

"...Oh." Donnie said meekly.

"Though I doubt that's what Krang intends to do with it." Mortu continued. "He has something else in mind."

After a minute, Donnie gasped.

"The Technodrome..." he realized. "He's gonna use the sword to power up the Technodrome!"

"Meaning we gotta get it back now!" Leo shouted.

"Wait."

Everyone paused, turning to Hisako. She hadn't moved or said anything since the reveal, and still seemed shaken.

"Hisako?" Leo asked.

"I-I have to know..." Hisako managed.

"You want to know about your parents." Samson realized.

Hisako nodded.

"Who... who were they?" She asked quietly

"Richard was my best friend." Samson began. "It all began when we were going home after a night of partying. We saw Mortu being menaced by a group of thugs, and stepped in to help."

Despite the situation, everyone stayed and listened.

"During the fight, Mortu was slashed by a knife, exposing his... unnatural state." Samson went on.

"Because of their selflessness, I gave them an offer." Mortu included. "They could walk away and forever wonder about what they had witnessed, or join me and be introduced to a world beyond anything they knew."

"I guess they chose the latter." Leo quipped.

"Indeed." Mortu agreed.

"It was after we joined the Guardians that Richard met Renee." Samson continued.

"And before they knew it, wedding bells and ultrasounds." Kagome remarked.

"But what about Hisako?" Mikey asked. "If she was born naturally, from a mom and dad... where'd her powers come from?"

Hisako was more interested in something else at the moment.

"My name..." she began. "I had a name. What was it?"

"Rita." Samson replied. "Your name was Rita."

"Rita Kaimera." Mikey remarked. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, it does." Kagome said, before turning to Hisako. "But you'll always be Hamato Hisako to us."

Hisako didn't react at all, her face impassive and distant. Donnie caught on first, turning back to Samson.

"Her powers." he began. "Was she born with them?"

"We believe so." Mortu answered.

"How is that possible?" Leo questioned.

"Not long after she was conceived, Renee went on a mission and was injured." Mortu explained. "We put her in a healing vat, using mutagen to heal her wounds."

"Mutagen?" Mikey said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Mortu replied. "Mutagen has a variety of uses based on the mixture. In its base form, it has regenerative and curative properties."

"I get it." Donnie remarked. "Without unhealthy cells to heal, it boosted her healthy ones. It would explain how she picked up ninjutsu so quickly."

"So..." Mikey began, "what happened to Richard and Renee?"

Samson sighed sadly, removing his sunglasses.

"Shortly after her birth, tragedy struck. Krang and Ch'rell managed to find our hideout." he explained. "Many Guardians died, Richard and Renee among them. We were forced to escape... and in our negligence, were unaware of Rita being taken by Krang."

A light bulb suddenly burst overhead, sending sparks flying and showering the room with light for split second. Everyone jumped and turned to Hisako. She was trembling, her hands flickering with green energy.

"You..." she managed. "You left me."

"We thought you had been killed with your parents!" Samson defended.

Hisako whirled on them.

"You left me! With them!" she shouted, tears pouring down her face. "Did you even bother to look for me?!"

"W-we..." was all Mortu managed to say before Hisako grabbed him by the collar.

"Ten years!" she screamed as she shook him. "That's how long he had me! Ten fucking years of hell!"

She shoved Mortu back in a rage, the Utrom bouncing off the wall as she stood over him.

" _You_ did this to me." She cried.

Mortu looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly

Hisako glared at him as she went on.

"You could have come in and stopped it at any time." she went on, her voice cracking in her grief. "But no. You left me to rot underground in the Technodrome for a fucking decade... with _him_."

She began sobbing.

"If Leatherhead hadn't saved me..." She choked out before just devolving into sobs.

Leo walked over, putting an arm around her. She leaned into him as he held her, and he looked up Mortu and Samson. His eyes were full of anger and confusion.

"Why didn't you look for her?" he asked Samson. "She was your best friend's daughter.

"Yeah, man." Mikey added. "That's not cool."

"So many of us had died." Samson tried to explain. "Even if we had known, we couldn't spare the manpower for a rescue mission against Krang's legion."

"Bullshit!" Raph shouted, causing both Samson and Mortu to jump. "You didn't try! She was broken when we found her. She couldn't walk, or talk, and was scared of everything. Krang and Ch'rell had fucked her up so bad, she tried to kill herself!"

Both Mortu and Samson gasped, but Raph wasn't finished yet.

"Do you have any idea what it was like, seeing her like that?" he demanded. "Skin and bones, unable to walk or talk, scared of her own shadow?"

"You know what?" Vee announced in discontent. "Why are we still talking to you right now?"

"Vee's right. We have a job to do." Leo agreed. "Let's get that sword back."

"I..." Hisako began, standing up. "I need some time."

"It's okay." Leo assured. "Head back to the lair. We'll stop Krang."

Hisako shook her head.

"I'm not going to the lair." She whispered.

With that, she left, the other Hamato ninjas turning to do the same.

"Wait." Samson said. "You'll need help if you expect to break into the Technodrome."

"We've done it once already, thank you very much." Kagome snapped.

"And we don't need help from a bunch of self-centered assholes who wouldn't save an innocent kid." Raph growled. "Just go crawl back into the fucking sludge you came from."

"Come on, ninjas." Leo said, his voice darker then usual. "We've got work to do."

As they left, Samson collapsed to his knees, the weight of what they said hitting him.

"Sir... they're right." he said with remorse. "Everything they said is true. We could've stopped what happened to Rita."

"I know." Mortu admitted, ashamed. "And not a day goes by that I wish we did."

"She hates us." Samson said quietly. "They all do."

Samson looked skyward, tears swimming to his eyes.

"Richard... Renee..." he managed, covering his eyes with a hand as the tears began to fall. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

Hisako walked into an old tunnel, sniffling as she tried to control her tears. As she rounded a corner, she entered Leatherhead's newest den, seeking the solace of her oldest friend. The mutant croc was on the old mattress Kagome had provided for him, reading a book as she approached. Hearing her footsteps, he looked up, noticing Hisako's distraught look.

"Oracle?" he called out in concern, setting his book aside. "Are you alright?"

Hisako just collapsed in his arms, hugging him tightly as the tears returned in full force.

"Leatherhead..." she managed. "I-I had a family. Parents. A name. And they took them from me..."

She broke down again and Leatherhead held her close as she sobbed.

"They killed them..." she continued. "And nobody even tried to look for me... nobody cared..."

Leatherhead soothingly petted her head, laying her down on his mattress as he reached for a T-Phone sitting on an overturned crate.

"Splinter..." he said into the phone, "please come to my lair. Your daughter needs her father."

* * *

The Turtles and Kagome crept down through the tunnels they had traversed last time, arriving on the cliffs overlooking the Technodrome.

"We better hurry." Kagome said. "No telling how much time we have before Krang plugs in his new battery."

They scurried over to the door and Donnie hacked it open, allowing them inside.

"Guys." Donnie spoke up suddenly. "Let's not forget April's dad. He might still be here."

"We'll cover more ground if we split up." Leo remarked. "Raph, Kagome, you two are with me. We'll find the sword. Donnie, you take Mikey and Vee and try to track down Kirby."

"Let's do it to it." said Vee.

The sextet split up, Leo's team moving north, and Donnie's going south.

 **-X-**

Donnie's team descended the elevator, arriving in the detention area Kirby was held in last time and looking around.

"Mr. O'Neil?" Vee called out.

"Kirby?" Donnie tried. "Are you here?"

"Turtles?" came the voice of Kirby.

They ran in the direction of the voice, seeing Kirby seated in a cell.

"Sorry we're late." Mikey remarked, smiling.

"April." Kirby began. "Is she-?"

"Your daughter's fine." Donnie assured. Kirby sighed in relief.

"We're gonna get you outta here." Vee promised.

With that, Donnie knelt down and began picking the lock.

 **-X-**

On the other side of the ship, Leo, Raph, and Kagome ran through the halls, searching for the sword.

"Okay." Kagome said. "If I were a super-powerful Utrom blade, where would I be hiding?"

"Somewhere fortified and well-guarded." Leo replied.

"Like that?" Raph questioned, pointing with his sai.

They looked, seeing a large door heavily guarded with multiple Krangdroids.

"I think it's a safe bet that's where it is." Kagome remarked. "But how are we gonna get past all those bots?"

"Like this." Leo answered.

He threw a smoke bomb around the corner and into the middle of the group. In the smoke, the three ninjas tore the robots apart, skewering the Utroms inside.

"Still feels good." Raph declared.

"Booyakasha!" Kagome cheered, getting a look from Leo and Raph. "Just figured I'd give it a try, since Mikey's not here."

"C'mon." Leo said. "Let's grab the sword and split."

* * *

Splinter entered Leatherhead's lair, his eyes immediately seeking out the den's occupa ts. Leatherhead held Hisako in his lap, her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. Both looked up at his arrival.

"She is very upset." Leatherhead explained. "I have only gotten bits and pieces."

Splinter sat down on the mattress and Leatherhead gently handed Hisako over to him. She adjusted herself in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her, even his tail holding her.

"I came as soon as Leatherhead called." Splinter told her quietly as he gently caressed her. "What happened?"

Slowly, Hisako told Splinter everything she had learned at TCRI.

"Mortu..." Splinter said in shock. "He was an Utrom all the time?"

Hisako nodded, sniffling.

"My parents..." she began. "They worked for him. They died for him... And they..." she hiccuped. "They didn't even bother to look for me."

Splinter was still in shock over what he had heard, holding Hisako closer.

"Oh, my child..." he whispered.

"Why..." Hisako continued. "Why didn't they look for me? Was I not worth the effort?"

"I... I do not know." Splinter admitted before his face darkened. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

Donnie managed to pick the lock, opening the cell door.

"Sorry it took so long, Mr. O'Neil." he said apologetically.

"Better late than never." Kirby replied, making his way out of the cell.

"April's gonna be so happy to see you again." Vee remarked.

Mikey quickly texted Leo their status and got an answer back.

"They're just about to snatch the sword." he reported.

"Then let's haul shell." Donnie declared.

 **-X-**

Leo and Raph pulled open the door. The room within was rather simplistic, bare except for the Sword of Tengu, which was housed within a glass case.

"Found it." Raph announced. "Let's grab it and go."

Kagome smashed the glass using the hilt of her Shiranui blade and reached for the handle of the sword. As soon as she touched it, she was hit with an electrical feedback and recoiled, hissing in pain.

"Damn!" she cursed. "That hurt!"

"Kagome, I got an idea." Leo told her. "Hand me your scarf."

Kagome obediently removed her scarf and handed it to Leo, who wrapped it around his hand before grabbing the sword. Kagome examined her hand, flexing her fingers.

"How the heck did Takuza even manage to wield this thing?" she wondered aloud. "Just touching it made me feel like my hand was being barbecued."

"It may have something to do with his armor." Leo replied. "We'll figure it out when we get outta here."

"Then let's cut the yapping and get outta here." Raph remarked.

At that moment, Leo's T-Phone went off. He checked it.

"Good news." he informed the others. "They found Kirby."

"That's great!" Kagome cheered.

"Then I'd call this a mission well done." Raph declared.

At that moment, the door slid open, revealing a small army of Krangdroids.

"You were saying?" Leo said flatly.

"Aw, sewer apples." Raph cursed.

The Krangdroids began charging their weapons. On instinct, Leo swung the Sword of Tengu, and it unleashed a powerful energy wave that sent them all flying back.

"Whoa..." Kagome said in awe.

Raph whistled. "I'd buy _that_ for a dollar."

"Okay..." Leo remarked. "That happened."

They took off down the halls, meeting up with Donnie's team just as they ascended in the elevator.

"What kept ya?" Donnie asked.

"We, uh, ran into some old friends." Leo replied.

With that, they all made for the door as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

Later that night, Splinter walked through the doors of TCRI, his hood pulled up over his face. He glared at the secretary on duty.

"I am here to speak to Mr. Mortu, and a man named Samson," he said, his voice deadly calm. "And I will _not_ leave until I speak to them."

The secretary gulped and nodded.

"Tell them Hamato Yoshi is here." Splinter went on.

The secretary nodded again and picked up the phone.

"Mr. Mortu?" she said. "A man named Hamato Yoshi wishes to speak with you."

She listened for a few minutes, then nodded.

"Very well, sir." she hung up, turning to Splinter. "Mr. Mortu will see you now."

Splinter nodded, then walked into Mortu's office, remembering the way after all the years that had passed

"Mr. Mortu." he said. "It's been some time."

"Hamato Yoshi..." Mortu began. "I..."

He was cut off when Splinter dropped his hood, revealing his rat face. He gasped at the sight of it.

"What?" he said in shock. "You're a-"

"A mutant." Splinter finished for him. "Much has changed in the fifteen years since you helped Kasumi and I come to America. And it is because of that favor that I come to you in a peaceful manner."

"Yes." Mortu replied. "Of course."

"I also requested an audience with a man named Samson." Splinter added.

Mortu nodded and called Samson in. He entered, surprised by Splinter's presence.

"Greetings, Samson," Splinter said politely. "I am Hamato Yoshi, though my children call me Splinter. My daughter has told me much about you."

"They called her Hamato Hisako..." Samson recalled, realization dawning. "You... you're the one who took Rita in."

"I am." Splinter replied. "And I have some questions for you."

Samson nodded.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Yoshi." He replied.

"When I found her, she was a shell." Splinter began. "A broken girl who believed herself nothing more then a failed experiment of Krang's. Why did you allow this to occur?"

"We... we thought she was killed along with her parents." Samson replied. "If we had known, we would have searched day and night until we found her!"

"Did you ever look for a body? Confirm her death?" Splinter questioned. "Or did you automatically assume she had perished?"

Samson looked down in shame.

"Your silence says it all." Splinter decided, glaring at them. "As a courtesy to your aid in coming to this city, I will give you a single warning. Stay away from my family, especially Hisako. You had no trouble forgetting her before, so do it again."

He gave a small bow.

"Gentlemen." He concluded.

And with that, Splinter departed. Samson looked down, disgusted with himself.

"What can I do…?" he wondered aloud. "What can I do to set things right?"

"Give them time." Mortu sighed. "That's all we can do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A non-profit organization formed in 1907 to promote friendly relations between the US and Japan. Its headquarters, the youngest landmark building in New York, was designed by Junzo Yoshimura and opened in 1971 at 333 East 47th Street near the United Nations. With a focus on promoting "arts and culture, public policy, business, language, and education," the organization has regularly held events in its many facilities, including a library, art gallery, and theater, since its opening

Wow, that was an emotional roller coaster.

BTW, Samson is property of Author of the Insane, as are Hisako's parents.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Samson - Vic Mignogna (Broly from _Dragon Ball Z_ , Qrow Branwen from _RWBY_ , Edward Elric from _Fullmetal Alchemist_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	25. Cockroach Terminator

**Chapter 24: Cockroach Terminator**

* * *

After another rigorous training session, April and the Hamato teens, sans Donnie, were seated in the TV room just chilling.

"How's your dad holding up, April?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to the red-head.

April sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"He hasn't left the house since you saved him." She confessed, her anxiousness evident in her tone. "Robyn has tried to get him to see a doctor, but he's really scared."

"I don't blame him" Hisako remarked, sinking into the couch cushions with a grunt of barely repressed anger. "I mean, anyone could be an Utrom these days."

April glanced over at her, wincing sympathetically as she turned back to the turtles.

"She's still upset?" April guessed.

"Wouldn't you be?" Raph questioned rhetorically.

Leatherhead shuffled in at that moment, carrying two cups of tea on a tray. He handed one to Hisako, who took it gratefully as the croc curled up on the couch next to her. They both sipped on their tea, Hisako leaning on him in with a sigh of her own.

"He's been here ever since TCRI." Kagome explained to April, gesturing to the croc.

"I will not abandon Oracle when she needs me." Leatherhead said as he wrapped his thick tail around Hisako's frame. "Not again."

"I'd say she needs you now more than ever, Leatherhead." Mikey remarked.

"Guys!" Donnie called from the lab, drawing everyone's attention. "Drop whatever you're doing and get in here! I've got something to show you!"

"Oh boy." Leo sighed, getting to his feet. "Let's see what crazy contraption he's whipped up this time."

They made their way to the lab, Hisako on Leatherhead's shoulder. Once they entered, they were greeted with a smiling Donnie, who was holding his hands in a cupping motion in front of him.

"My friends," he began, " I have here today, the next step in our ninja crusade to save our fair city."

"I thought that was the smoke bombs." Vee remarked.

"That was then, and this is now." Donnie replied. "Behold!"

He uncovered his hand to reveal... a lone cockroach. Everyone just looked at the roach with confusion and disenchantment, all save for Vee. The female turtle flipped out in utter panic, knocking the roach out of Donnie's hand with a shrill shriek.

"ROACH!" she screamed. "Knock its block off!"

She grabbed a hammer from Donnie's workbench, preparing to bring it down on the roach.

"Wait, don't!" Donnie shouted, intercepting the hammer. "You'll smash it!"

"It's a filthy, disgusting bug!" Vee retorted. "Crush it, now!"

"You can't crush this roach." Donnie insisted, picking up the roach to try and protect it. "He's special. Really special."

"It's a cockroach!" Vee snapped. "How is it special?!"

"Because I outfitted him with a remote controlled camera." Donnie said proudly.

The group stole a glance at the roach, and sure enough, it wore a bug-sized camera device on its head.

"Well, that proves why you're special." Leo deadpanned.

"We can send him into the Technodrome and spy on..." Donnie stole a glance at Leatherhead before going on, "you-know-who."

"So..." Kagome tried to understand. "You're gonna bug the Technodrome... with a bug."

"Cockroaches are everywhere in New York." Donnie explained. "Nobody will think twice about a few extras, not even the Utroms."

He picked up his laptop, showing the others the camera footage.

"We can see everything the Spy-Roach sees through here." he went on.

"Hey, I name stuff." Mikey griped. "You know the rules."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Namenstein." Donnie let out, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What would you call it?"

Mikey thought for a moment, then grinned.

"I got it!" he declared. "The Spy-Roach!"

There was a moment of silence, Raph lifting his hand to smack Mikey until Leo caught it. He just gave Raph a shake of the head and Raph reluctantly lowered his arm. Donnie pinched in between his eyes, letting out a groan.

"Anyway, like I was saying, the Spy-Roach's camera records the footage and sends it to my laptop." he continued. "I can revisit the archived data, which we can use at a later date."

The screen showed Vee's scared face, right before she slapped the roach out of Donnie's hand.

Mikey laughed, pointing at the screen.

"Vee, you should see your face." Mikey joked. "Oh, wait... you can!"

"And you gave me a hard time about my cat phobia." Raph mused, crossing his arms.

"Cats are cuddly and cute." Vee justified. "Roaches are fucking gross. Slimy, filthy pests. And they just. Don't. Die."

"Which is another reason to use them for spying." Donnie remarked. "Even if they're caught, you can't get rid of them."

"Commendable, Donatello." Leather complimented. "You should be proud."

"Agreed." Hisako said, smiling.

Donnie smiled.

"Thanks, guys." he told them.

Mikey turned back to the screen, pausing it on Vee's look of terror.

"That's my favorite part!" he laughed. "Hey Donnie, can I get this on a T-shirt?"

"Wanna see _my_ favorite part?" Vee asked with a threatening edge to her voice.

She grabbed Mikey's shoulders and rammed her kneecap into his crotch. A chorus of sympathetic groans sounded as Mikey fell to his knees, cupping his groin.

"I have a shell..." Mikey groaned. "How did that work?"

"I find it best not to question these things." Donnie replied, turning back to his screen. "There's some stuff about turtle anatomy that grosses even me out. (1)"

 **-X-**

Later, Donnie managed to pilot the Spy-Roach into the Technodrome as the rest of the clan and co watched. Through the screen, they say two Krangdroids chatting casually while on guard duty.

"So, I've switched to what the humans call a gluten-free diet." one announced. "I've lost quite a bit of weight."

"You are looking quite slim." the other remarked.

"Thrilling." Mikey deadpanned.

"Wow." Hisako said flatly. "You'd almost forget they're a bunch of sadistic fucks."

"Almost..."Leatherhead agreed.

"Come on..." Donnie grumbled, slamming his head on the table in annoyance and boredom. "There's got to be something crucial to their plans here."

"Anyway, are we ready for the next phase of the invasion?" the second Krangdroid asked.

Donnie's head shot up as everyone's attention was pulled back to the screen.

"That doesn't sound good." Kagome mused.

"Yes." the first Krangdroid replied. "The laser drill is primed and ready."

"Laser drill?!" Everyone shouted.

"What do they want a laser drill for?" Raph wondered.

"Maybe if you shut up and listen, we'll find out." Donnie snapped.

"We still need the diamond lens." the second Krangdroid pointed out. "Once we have it, the drill will be able to bore straight into the Earth's crust."

"I don't like the sound of that." Vee remarked.

"You shouldn't." Hisako said. "Operation Deep Cut. One of Krang's more ambitious plans."

"And a bad one, I'm guessing?" Mikey questioned.

"Yeah, it's bad." Hisako replied. "Unless you think the city needs a giant lava fountain."

"Well, lava surfing could be fun." Mikey remarked.

"It won't be." Donnie informed him. "The entire city will be flooded with lava, and thousands of innocent people will be flash-fried."

"That psycho's gonna turn New York into the next Pompeii!" Raph shouted.

"They said they needed a lens." Leatherhead pointed out. "Perhaps your Spy-Roach can find out where they will strike.

Donnie turned back to the screen to have a look around, but suddenly, the screen went blank.

"What the..." he said aloud. "The signal's gone!"

"What?!" Raph shouted. "What do you mean gone?"

"Exactly what I said." Donnie replied. "Gone. Vamoose. Pfft."

Vee scoffed.

"Good riddance." she let out.

"Don, can you cross reference the labs that could have the lens Krang needs?" Leo questioned.

"I'm insulted you even have to ask." Donnie replied.

He typed away on his laptop, searching for barely a minute before he found what he needed.

"Got it!" he declared.

"Then let's haul shell!" Leo exclaimed.

They all piled into the Shellraiser, Leatherhead coming along, and drove off for the lab.

* * *

Down in the Technodrome, something moved within a mutagen vat. From it emerged a monstrous creature, a hideous hybrid of organic flesh and technology. It turned its grotesque head towards the surface, making its way there. As it stalked towards the light of the city, it had only one thought on its mind... revenge.

 **-X-**

The Shellraiser drove through the streets of Manhattan, just going along peacefully. That peace was quickly interrupted when the vehicle hit a massive bump. The Shellraiser lurched forward with a loud ka-thump, one that shook all eight passengers. Vee and Kagome narrowly managed to hold onto their safety straps, but Hisako lost her grip, slamming into the side of the wall.

"Ka-thump?" Donnie remarked. "That's a very bad sound."

"It sounded more like a ba-dump." Mikey remarked.

"Personally, I heard a thwap." Raph announced.

"Thwap?" Mikey and Donnie both asked.

Raph slapped them both, making a "thwap" sound

"Thwap." he said again.

Leatherhead headed over to Hisako and helped her up.

"Thanks for wisecracking while I sit here with a huge bump on my already fucked up head." she muttered as she rubbed her head. "Ow..."

"Sorry." Raph said sheepishly. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy." Hisako replied flatly.

"On that note, what the hell did you hit, Leo?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea." Leo replied.

Everyone made their way outside to investigate.

"I hope it wasn't a person." Vee shared.

"If it is, we'll pass ourselves off as head trauma." Mikey suggested.

As they piled out of the Shellraiser, they were greeted by the sight of an enormous brown figure that seemed to have wires sinking into its flesh. Raph winced at the sight of the thing, turning away slightly.

"Damn, that thing is fugly." he announced.

"Fugly?" Hisako questioned.

"Fucking ugly." Raph translated.

"And stinky." Mikey added, holding his nose. "Smells like a butt sandwich."

"What is it?" Leo wondered.

Donnie approached it, poking it with his staff as he examined the technological parts of its body. His eyes widened and he gulped.

"I- I think that's Spy-Roach." he announced.

"What?!" Vee let out.

Unbeknownst to the group, the mass began to twitch slightly. As it did, Hisako let out a soft grunt of pain, rubbing her temple. Leatherhead placed a hand on her shoulder as she stumbled back.

"Oracle?" he asked.

"I'm okay… I think." she assured him. "Just feel like something's poking at my brain."

"That's how we lost the signal." Donnie realized, oblivious to Hisako's side conversation as his eyes were glued on Spy-Roach. "He must've been exposed to some mutagen."

He gestured to part of Spy-Roach's head with his staff, examining him with utter fascination.

"Look how the cam helmet merged with the exoskeleton." He explained. "We have never seen a merge of organic and inorganic matter like this before."

"Yeah, that's great, D." Vee replied in a panic. "Now let's talk some more about it while we're driving away at about a thousand miles an hour, okay?"

Mikey grinned, turning to his sister.

"Aww, what's the matter?" he asked in an exaggerated baby voice. "Is wittle baby Vee scared of the big, scawy squashed bug?"

"Can we just get away from that goddamn abomination already?!" Vee exclaimed.

"Vee, we creamed it with the Shellraiser." Kagome told her. "What's gonna happen? Is it gonna get up and come after us?"

As she said this, a large shadow began to overtake her. Everyone stared up at it in horror as Hisako slowly lifted up a hand to point at it.

"Uh... Kagome?" she let out in a quiet, terrified voice.

Kagome paused, closing her eyes.

"It just got up, didn't it?" she asked.

Hisako nodded as Kagome turned around. Her eyes opened and were greeted by the sight of the seven foot tall techno-organic cockroach standing over her. Its mandibles clicked menacingly as them as the group stood completely still.

"I suggest we take Venus' advice." Leatherhead proposed.

"Agreed." Leo responded. "Besides, we need to find that lens before the-"

Leo was cut off by the sounds of Donnie yelping. The entire group turned to see Spy-Roach grabbing Donnie by the leg. It glared at the Turtles with a single red camera eye narrowing at Vee. She just let out a shriek of absolute terror as it began to come after them, making a beeline for the safety of the Shellraiser. As she ducked inside, Raph drew his sai. He spun them in his hands.

"Well, you know what they say." he remarked. "The bigger they are…"

He charged at the Spy-Roach, who swatted him aside easily. Mikey winced upon watching his brother go skidding across the asphalt and into a building.

"The more bones they break." The orange turtle finished.

Leatherhead charged at the creature, letting out a roar as he grappled with it. Their strength seemed evenly matched, giving Leo, Mikey, and Donnie a chance to charge at it, striking it with their respective weapons. Kagome was quick to do the same, though it seemed to have little effect.

"This thing is tough!" Kagome let out as she attempted to cut through a seemingly metal appendage.

"Of course." Donnie responded, holding off two more appendages with his staff."Roaches are among the most resilient creatures on the planet. They can even withstand a nuclear explosion!"

"Well that's encouraging!" Raph remarked, still on the ground and in pain.

"They're also super-gross." Mikey remarked, causing the roach to smack him into a garbage can. "Ouch! Sorry, Mr. Sensitive!"

"Where's Vee?" Leo questioned.

Just then, the Shellraiser's manhole shooter flipped out with Venus at the controls.

"Eat hot manhole cover!" She shouted.

Everyone ducked out of the way as she started shooting at the creature. One by one, the manhole covers bounced off the Spy-Roach's tough exterior plating, though one eventually managed to connect with Spy-Roach's face. The force of the blow knocked it flat on its back, seemingly out cold. However, even in unconsciousness, it still twitched and clicked, much to Vee's horror.

"Oh, shit…" she cursed.

She then started firing at it in a frenzy, screaming the entire time. Finally, Leo came up and grabbed her.

"Whoa, whoa!" Leo let out. "Ease up, Vee. I think you got him."

"Right." Vee let out, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay."

She then fired one final cover, striking the Spy-Roach right between the legs.

"Will you knock it off?!" Kagome snapped. "It's down already!"

Leatherhead then reached up and plucked Vee from the firing seat, depositing her down on the ground.

"You were only wasting ammunition by this point." He told her as Leo shut down the weapon.

Hisako let out a whistle, shaking her head.

"And I thought I reacted poorly when it came to my fears." she commented under her breath.

"So what do we do with that thing?" Raph asked, pointing at the downed Spy-Roach with his foot.

"Forget about it." Leo answered. "We have bigger fish to fry. Like stopping Krang from turning New York into a lava bath."

"Leo's right." Vee agreed a little too quickly. "Let's scram."

"You just wanna get away from that thing." Mikey accused.

"Is that so wrong?" Vee questioned with an angry expression. "Look at it!"

She went to point at Spy-Roach, only to find that the mutated bug had completely vanished. Her face turned a lighter shade of green as she gulped.

"Oh..." she squeaked. "It's gone… Can we leave now?"

Leo nodded, then everyone climbed back into the Shellraiser. As Leo prepared to pull away, Mikey grinned.

"Hey guys." He began. "Whaddaya get when you cross a turtle with a chicken?"

He let out a snort, then turned to Vee.

"Venus de Milo!" He declared before breaking down into hysterics.

Vee's fist then came down on Mikey's head so hard she drove it down into his shell, silencing his laughter.

* * *

Across down in a well-known science lab, some Krangdroids were collecting the necessary lens from a large telescope

"Will this be sufficient for the plan?" One of the Krangdroids questioned, holding up the lens.

"It'll do." a second Krangdroid replied.

They began walking out of the lab with their freshly stolen cargo. Before they could make it very far, the Shellraiser skidded to a stop in front of them. The doors slid open and the entire Hamato Clan emerged.

"Seriously?" The first krangdroid exclaimed. "I can't believe you freaks are trying to ruin our plans again! Don't you have lives? Get a hobby! Woodworking, origami... something!"

"Stop trying to wreck our planet and we'll think about it, freakos!" Mikey snapped.

At that time, Leatherhead emerged from the Shellraiser. His eyes glazed over as his gaze locked onto the Krangdroids.

"Utroms…" he snarled.

Before anything more could be said or done, he roared and charged forward. The others winced and covered their eyes as he tore them to pieces, save for Hisako, who seemed unusually numb to the scene.

"Well... I think I'm skipping dinner tonight." Kagome declared, a hand on her mouth.

"I got the lens!" Vee called out, grabbing the lens as it rolled towards her feet.

"Leatherhead!" Hisako called out, drawing the croc's attention. "C'mon big guy! Time to bail!"

Leatherhead nodded, his eyes returning to normal as he and Vee made their way back to the Shellraiser. The remaining Krangdroids moved to intercept them, but that was when Spy-Roach jumped in between the two groups. At the sight of the gigantic bug, Vee screamed and hid behind Raph and Kagome. The Spy-Roach then knelt down and picked up a blaster, firing it at the krangdroids.

"It's using tools…" Vee realized. "IT'S LEARNING!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Vee!" Raph snapped. "It's just a roach!

"No, it's a bigass, mutant cyborg roach wielding a fucking laser blaster!" she screamed.

The roached turned to them and Hisako let out a louder grunt of pain, falling to her knees as she clutched her head.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

Seeing Hisako fall, and the oncoming threat, Leo quickly took charge.

"Donnie, Mikey, Raph, you deal with the roach!" He ordered. "Leatherhead, help Hisako. Kagome, Vee, you're with-!"

He cut himself off, seeing a distinct lack of his other sister.

"And she's gone." He let out, his voice laced with annoyance and anger. "Freakin' perfect."

While Vee hid behind the Shellraiser, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey confronted Spy-Roach

"Alright Roachie," Mikey let out, spinning his nunchaku. "Time to meet your maker.

"But, that would be me." Donnie told him in confusion.

"Yep." Mikey agreed before shoving Donnie towards Spy-Roach. "Go get 'em, tiger!"

The roach clicked its mandibles again, eliciting another pained cry from Hisako.

"C'mon Donnie, do something!" Raph snapped. "Smack it, shock it, spray it with bug spray, anything!"

"Bug spray!" Mikey exclaimed.

Mikey then pulled out a can of bug spray from his shell and started spraying Spy-Roach. The toxic spray caused it to cry out in pain.

"...He just happened to have bug spray on him?" Raph asked.

"Worry about it later." Donnie told him.

Mikey continued spraying as Donnie and Raph took advantage of Spy-Roach's weakened state. They struck every chance they got as Mikey continued his poisonous assault.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted as he flipped through the air and kept spraying. "How ya like me now?"

Unfortunately for the group, Mikey's bug spray eventually ran out. He looked at the can, then up at Spy-Roach, a nervous smile on his face.

"Uh-oh..." he whimpered.

The Spy-Roach then aimed its blaster at him, but before it could fire, a speeding tanker truck crashed right into it. Mikey watched the truck skid across the street, taking Spy-Roach with it. The truck kept going as the driver abandoned his vehicle, running for the hills. The tanker then crashed into a building and exploded, supposedly taking Spy-Roach with it.

"...Well that was lucky." Mikey noted.

Turning away from the wreckage, the group turned back to the Shellraiser and their cowering sister. As they looked at her, they noticed a distinct lack of a lens.

"Uh, where's the lens?" Raph questioned.

"She lost the lens?!" Leo exclaimed.

"I was busy!" Vee defended, coming out from behind the Shellraiser.

"Busy cowering in terror!" Leo snapped.

"If it is not here, then the Utroms must have it." Leatherhead rationalized. "We must retrieve it at all costs!"

The group returned to the Shellraiser, Leo glaring daggers at Vee with each step.

"You blew it, Vee." He told her angrily. "You have _got_ to get your head in the game."

"I know, and I'm sorry." she replied sheepishly. "This stupid phobia of mine is gonna get us all killed."

Leo just sighed, then turned towards Donnie's station.

"Please tell me you've got something for me, Don." he begged.

"I've been doing some research, and I think I know where we need to go." Donnie relayed, gesturing to the screen he was working at. "Here are the Utrom bases we know about, and here are known fault lines in New York. Now, if you-know-who wants to drill into the earth's core, then this is where he'd do it."

He pointed to a single base on the map. Leo nodded, then quickly jumped into the driver's seat.

"Then let's get going." he declared.

They prepared to go, but barely made it half a mile before they felt that familiar ka-thump. As the Shellraiser came out of it, Hisako crumbled into Leatherhead's grip, her eyes out of focus.

"Oh, _now_ what?!" Kagome snapped.

Donnie pulled out his laptop, letting out a gulp as he looked at the screen.

"Uh-oh..." he said in a terrified voice. "He's back!"

"The roach?!" Vee exclaimed. "Where?!"

The group looked at the screen, seeing the Spy-Roach's view of the underside of the vehicle.

"It's under us!" Vee screamed, jumping up and grabbing the safety grips on the ceiling to suspend herself off the floor.

"Oracle..." Leatherhead let out, trying to shake Hisako awake. "Wake up!"

To add to this collection of problems falling in their laps, the Shellraiser suddenly began slowing down, eventually coming to a full and complete stop.

"Shit, he cut the drive shaft!" Donnie cursed.

"Donnie, how is he finding us?" Leo questioned.

"He could be using the homing signal I used so Spy-Roach could find his way back to the van." Donnie theorised.

"There's a homing signal?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Dude, even I would have turned that off." Mikey remarked.

"Excuse me, Mikey," Donnie retorted. "I've been a little distracted."

All of a sudden, Hisako sat up in Leatherhead's lap. Her back was stick straight, and her eyes remained out of focus.

"Venus De Milo." she declared, her voice cold and emotionless.

Everyone turned to her, completely weirded out by her sudden mood shift. Leatherhead turned her towards him, looking more than a bit worried.

"Oracle?" he questioned.

"I am not Oracle." she informed him. "I am Spy-Roach."

Everyone immediately turned to Donnie.

"Okay, how the fuck is that thing in Hisako's head?!" Raph snapped.

"I don't know!" Donnie answered desperately. "Maybe the wireless signal mixed with the mutagenic frequency, and it's somehow hijacking Hisako's brainwaves?"

"Hey!" Mikey shouted. "Spy-Roach! Why you attacking us, dude?! What'd we ever do to you?!"

"I'm not after you." Hisako replied, pointing robotically at Vee. "I'm after her. The bitch who tried to squash me with a hammer."

Vee flinched, pointing a shaking finger at herself.

"M-me?" she stammered. "Fuck..."

Hisako lowered her arm, turning to Leo.

"Hand her over, and I'll leave the rest of you alone." she told him. "Protect her, and you'll all suffer her fate."

Mikey let out a small chuckle.

"Huh, the one turtle who's afraid of cockroaches has a psycho roach hunting her." he remarked.

"Yeah, irony, I got it." Vee scowled. "Any other new developments?"

"Time's up." Hisako announced.

All of a sudden, a semi-organic saw blade pierced through the bottom of the Shellraiser, just inches from Vee's dangling feet.

"He has a SAW?!" Vee shrieked.

"For getting through vents with the camera." Donnie supplied.

Leo looked down at the blade, then over at his bespelled sister still sitting in a very anxious Leatherhead's lap.

"Look Spy-Roach, I get that you're angry with Vee, but she's our sister!" The blue turtle tried to rationalize. "We can't let you kill her, and we don't have time to work this out! Krang is going to destroy New York! Don't you care at all?!"

"I'll survive." Hisako insisted. "My kind always survives. Besides, that's what you get for defending that murdering little bitch."

"Hey!" Mikey interjected. "That's our murdering bitch! No offense Vee.

"None taken... I think." Vee replied.

Leo drew his sword, slicing it in a deadly arc that cut clean through Spy-Roach's saw. Through the small hole in the floor, an unholy screech was heard. Hisako's head whipped towards Leo, her voice deep and furious.

"You'll regret that." she sword.

"We look after our own, deal with it." He declared before turning to his brother. "Donnie, fix the Shellraiser. The rest of us will keep the roach busy."

Vee gulped, sweating slightly.

"We will?" she squeaked.

"Yes, _we_ will." Leo told her, giving her a point look with emphasis on the word 'we'. "Get your act together, Vee."

Hisako seemed to chuckle, though her face remained impassive.

"Yes." she growled. "Come face me, murderer."

Raph slammed his foot on the ground, glaring at the hole in the floor.

"Get the fuck out of our sister's head!" he snapped.

"Yeah!" Vee declared, swallowing her fear in lieu of anger. "If you got something to say to me, say it yourself! Hisako is not your damned puppet!"

"As you wish." Hisako replied.

As she said this, several cockroach appendages stabbed through the slit in the door, attempting to pry it open. Raph jumped at the sound, then turned Vee.

"This is _your_ mess, Vee!" he told her. "So _you_ clean it up!"

He grabbed her by her bandana, dragging her to the hatch on the roof and throwing it open.

"Yo, Spy-Roach!" he shouted, pulling Vee up so the cockroach could see her. "Venus De Milo is right here waiting for you!"

"Seriously?!" She screamed. "You're using me as bait?!"

"Pretty much." Raph shrugged.

"You motherfucking traitor!" she cursed at him.

Spy-Roach removed itself from the door, looking up at Vee and Raph with clicking mandibles.

"The red one wants to live." Hisako's voice emanated from inside the Shellraiser. "Good. Come, little turtle. Face me, if you dare."

Raph grinned, then shoved Vee forward. She slid onto the hood of the Shellraiser, stumbling forward before landing on the asphalt in front the mutant bug. As she picked herself up, her knees were knocking together violently.

"I- I thought I said... g-get out of H-Hisako's head." she stammered.

"NOW!" Raph shouted.

Mikey and Leo then dropped down and trapped Spy-Roach in a trash can. Raph then jumped down on top of it as Leatherhead emerged from the Shellraiser with Hisako. As the Spy-Roach banged on the sides of the can, he spoke through Hisako once again.

"You fools!" she shouted. "You dare rob me of my vengeance?!"

"Vengeance is pointless!" Leo insisted. "All it does is lead to more anger, more pain!"

"Yeah, you have your whole life ahead of you." Mikey added. "You can do whatever you want! See the world. Fall in love…"

"This is what I want!" Hisako screamed, just as Spy-Roach burst out of the can. "It didn't have to be this way, but if you're so insistent on defending Venus, then you can all die with her!"

"I think we can live with that!" Raph snapped at the roach.

"So to speak." Mikey whimpered.

"Wait." Vee spoke up, getting between the roach and her siblings. "Leave them out of this. You want me? Come and get me!"

She then took off running. The Spy-Roach screeched, quickly running after him.

"Coward!" Hisako screamed as the figures retreated into the darkness.

Vee wasn't sure were she was going, her moment of bravado disappearing as she ran off in a blind panic. She dove into an alley, hiding behind some trash cans. She cowered in fear, her hands over her head as heavy footsteps came up behind her.

"I'm sorry I tried to squish you!" she shouted in a panic, quaking in her shell. "I promise I'll never be cruel again! Just please, leave me alone…"

"On one condition…" a voice that sounded like someone trying to impersonate Hisako.

"Anything!" Vee screamed.

"Be good to Michelangelo!" the voice insisted.

"...What?" Vee let out, turning to see Mikey speaking in a falsetto voice.

"Let him read your comics once and a while." he went on, unaware he'd been discovered.

"You little shit!" She screamed as she jumped to her feet.

Mikey let out a girlish shriek as he ducked behind Leo, narrowly avoiding Vee's attempt at grabbing him.

"Yikes!" he let out. "So much for learning your lesson."

"Where's the bug?!" Vee demanded.

Leo jerked his thumb at a section of quick-dry cement behind him. Petrified in the stone was the Spy-Roach, much to Vee's relief. The others joined the trio, LH carrying a limp Hisako in his arms. Raph looked at the frozen cockroach, chuckling.

"Looks like Vee's not the only one who froze up." he quipped.

Vee glared at her brother at first, then smirked, approaching Spy-Roach's statue.

"Ha!" she laughed. "Not so tough now, huh?"

She gave the statue a poke.

"You're just a-" she cut herself off when the head fell off, revealing nothing inside. "Hollow shell? What the…?"

"What happened to the bug?" Raph questioned.

"He must have molted." Leo rationalized.

"Molted?" Vee gulped.

"Yeah." Leo replied. "Roaches shed their skin when... they get... bigger…"

He trailed off at the implications of what he said hit him. Vee whimpered, putting her head in her hands.

"A cockroach…" she mumbled. "Why'd it have to be a cockroach?"

Hisako then sat up, surprising everyone.

"Surprise!" she declared, clearly still being used as a conduit for Spy-Roach.

There was the sound of something large landing behind the group, and they all turned to see the freshly molted Spy-Roach. It had transformed into a slimy white maggot-like creature with a big mouth and bulging black eyes.

"Oh, that is nasty!" Kagome exclaimed.

It then sprouted a set of wings with blue, shimmering tech patterns on them. Raph's eyes went wide at that.

"It can fly?!" he exclaimed.

Hisako laughed as Spy-Roach examined its new form.

"This cockroach has wings." she mused with a laugh. "How about that?"

"Right,' cause it wasn't a big enough pain in the shell when it was grounded." Raph grumbled.

The transformed cockroach lifted into the air, wings buzzing menacingly.

"Face it, Venus." Hisako snapped. "There's nowhere you can go, nowhere you can hide, that I cannot find you!"

Vee gulped again, backing away slowly.

"Uh…" she let out. "Is it too late to say I'm sorry?"

Spy-Roach swooped down at her.

"Guess it is!" Mikey declared. "Run!"

Everyone took off for the Shellraiser once again, Hisako still shouting in Leatherhead's grip.

"Yes!" she taunted. "Run, you coward! Run like the scared little child you are!"

"Donnie, tell me you fixed the engines!" Leo shouted.

Donnie poked his head out from under the hood of the Shellraiser.

"Yeah, but why?" he asked.

Spy-Roach swooped down, screeching loudly.

"That's why!" Leo screamed.

Donnie gulped, closing the hood.

"Oh." he let out.

They made it into the Shellraiser, slamming the door shut. Spy-Roach slammed hard into the now locked door, shaking the entire vehicle.

"Venus de Milo!" Hisako shouted as the Shellraiser shook again.

"Oooh, full name.: Mikey winced. "You're toast."

"I thought you were a ninja, an honorable warrior!" Hisako went on, "And here you are, cowering in your vehicle like a scared little girl. Pathetic!"

Raph quickly manned the trash cannon and started firing at Spy-Roach.

"How's _this_ for pathetic?!" He shouted.

Spy-Roach ended up taking a garbage ball to the face and started screeching in fury.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" Hisako screamed. "I'LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

Spy-Roach forced the door open, but Kagome grabbed one of the safety handles on the ceiling. She swung from it, kicking the roach square in the face and knocking it on its back.

"Chew on that, slimy!" she declared.

"Floor it, Donnie!" Leo ordered.

"Flooring it!" Donnie shouted, slamming on the gas and sending the Shellraiser screeching across the road.

As they left the mutated roach in their dust, Vee slumped against the wall.

"I had my chance to face him, and I couldn't do it." she muttered as she put her head in her hands. "I'm so freaking useless!"

Donnie glanced back at Hisako, who was slumped over in Leatherhead's grip.

"She is not waking up..." The croc said quietly. "I fear the creature is still alive."

"We can't worry about that right now." Leo insisted. "Don, how close are we to the drill sight?"

"The laser drill is just up ahead, just past the front gate." Donnie answered, reluctantly turning away from Hisako. "Unfortunately, because this is such a big project and we've already interfered, I'm almost positive there will be Krangdroids everywhere. I hope you have a plan, Leo."

Leo nodded, adjusting his grip on the wheel.

"Ram the front gate and we'll go on from there." he replied

"Works for me." He shrugged.

The front gate buckled under the weight of the Shellraiser, ramming right through it. After plowing through the gate, as well as several Krangdroids, the Shellraiser came to a skidding stop. Before they can do anything, the hatch on the roof was thrown open. Spy-Roach's hand reached down, grabbing Mikey and yanking him out of the Shellraiser.

"Mikey!" Raph screamed at he tried and failed to grab his brother.

Vee turned to Hisako, who was sitting up for the third time.

"You've forced my hand, Venus." she declared. "Come out and face me now, or your precious little brother will pay the price!"

"Help me!" Mikey shrieked from outside the Shellraiser.

"We're coming, Mikey!" Donnie shouted back.

They prepared to get out and face off with the roach, but Vee held up her arm to stop them.

"No." she insisted. "This is all my fault. I'll handle the Spy-Roach."

"Vee, you don't have to do this to prove you're not afraid." Leo told her.

"I _am_ afraid." Ve corrected, gripping her kamas. "But like Sensei's always saying, sometimes we have to face what we're afraid of."

"I'm waiting, little turtle girl!" Hisako taunted.

Vee took a deep breath, then opened the doors to the Shellraiser. She stepped out into the street, where she saw Spy-Roach hovered overhead. He was holding Mikey by his shell, the orange turtle terrified out of his mind. The others emerged as well, Leatherhead setting Hisako down on the ground.

"Good." Hisako spoke. "You're finally acting like a true warrior."

It dropped Mikey, and Leatherhead immediately caught him. He put the orange turtle back down on his feet as the cockroach closed in on Vee.

"Now, come face your fear." Hisako growled.

"You think I'm scared of you, insect?" Vee snapped, stepping forward. "I've been acing your butt all night, and I'll do it again! Bring it on, you son of a bitch!"

Spy-Roach flew towards her, and she jumped onto his chest. Wrapping her legs around him, she began slugging away at his face. Leo smirked a bit at the fight, then looked back at Leatherhead.

"I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Vee and Hisako." he insisted. "The rest of us need to stop that drill."

Leatherhead nodded as the turtles and Kagome head for the drill. The Spy-Roach grabbed Vee's fists, pulling her off of his stomach and slamming her hard into the ground.

"Your brothers and friends are leaving you." Hisako pointed out. "Nobody to save you now."

"I don't need saving!" Vee snapped, kicking the roach off of her before backflipping back onto her feet.

Spy-Roach made a grab for her, but Vee sank her teeth into its hand with all her might. It screeched, dropping her in pain.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch!" Hisako cursed.

The Spy-Roach took to the sky, fighting Vee all the while. As they flew overhead, they ended up slamming into the laser drill. It shuddered, the beam disrupted as the firing mechanism was directed away from its target. Vee saw this and grinned, an idea forming.

"Hey, buggy!" she taunted. "How about a round of laser tag?!"

She kicked the Spy-Roach right into the path of the drill's beam, blowing him to pieces. Hisako let out a scream that suddenly cut off. She slumped forward, out cold. With one threat dealt with, Donnie activated the bladed end of his staff, stabbing the laser controls. It sparked and fixed before finally cutting out all together. He let out a sigh, pulling his staff free.

"Crisis averted." He announced.

Leatherhead picked up Hisako, gently brushing hair from her face as she let out a groan, slowly opening her eyes. She rubbed her head as she slowly sat up.

"Ugh…" she let out. "I had the weirdest dream. This giant bug was doing a ventriloquist act, and his puppet looked exactly like me."

"Oracle!" Leatherhead shouted, pulling her into a hug.

"She's awake?" Mikey questioned.

"Fucking finally." Vee let out.

Leo smiled at his two sisters, then turned to his purple clad brother.

"Donnie, no more techno organic mutants. _Ever_!" he insisted.

"Agreed." Donnie replied without hesitation.

 **-X-**

The group went back to the lair, all of them exhausted from their ordeal.

"So, we saved the city from becoming a lava bed, and I kicked that roach's ass." Vee listed off. "All in all, nice night."

"Yeah." Raph agreed. "Hey Vee, sorry I was egging you on back there."

"Hey, I had it coming." she said with a shrug. "I mean, I _did_ tease you about your cat phobia."

"Eh true." he allowed. "Call it even?

"Even." Vee agreed.

"So, you think you're still afraid of roaches?" Mikey asked, feigning innocence.

"After that thing?" Vee scoffed. "Not a chance."

"Then you won't mind the little roach I just slipped in your shell." he mused.

"You what?!" she shrieked.

Vee completely flipped out as the others just watched, laughing at their combined antics.

* * *

Back at the remains of the laser, one Krangdroid was dragging itself out of the rubble, only for a figure to appear before it. The Krangdroid looked up to see none other than Karai standing over him.

"Hello." She greeted.

The little alien scowled at her just as her fist connected with his face, knocking him out.

"Master Shredder would like a word." She declared, grabbing the unconscious Utrom before carrying it away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Take my word for it. You do _not_ want to see a turtle penis.

Another one down. And the beginning of Shredder and Krang's alliance.

And I decided to give Vee the bug phobia, since Raph is already scared of cats in this version.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	26. Karai's Vendetta

**Chapter 25: Karai's Vendetta**

* * *

The Utrom Karai had captured sat in a cage within the Foot Clan HQ, staring out at Shredder and Karai. It glared defiantly, having remained silent for the duration of its capture.

"Talk, creature," Shredder demanded, his voice calm but cold. "Why are you hunting the Turtles?"

"I'm not telling you _anything_." The Utrom hissed.

"It's not used to being on the other side of the cage." Karai said in discontent, glaring at the Utrom. "Are you, pukeface?"

The Utrom scowled at her.

"I tried to be fair with you." Shredder snarled. "But now my patience has reached its end."

He popped out his arm-blades, brandishing them menacingly.

"Tell me what I want to know, or else!" He warned.

The Utrom gulped, self-preservation kicking in.

"What do you wish to know?" it asked.

"Why do you hunt the Turtles, and the girl in this file?" Shredder questioned, holding up the Project Oracle file Karai had stolen.

"Yeah, why's she so important?" Karai added with genuine curiosity.

"Project Oracle?" the Utrom scoffed. "She's useless to us, now that the true project has awakened."

Shredder raised an eyebrow.

"True project?" He repeated.

"The Turtles protect her." the Utrom went on. "The one called April O'Neil."

"April?" Karai repeated. "You're kidding me. How is she this 'true project'?"

"Explain. Now." Shredder ordered, waving his blades threateningly.

"She is the final piece that we need for our plan to be set in motion." the Utrom said quickly. "Unfortunately, all attempts to acquire her have proven... disastrous."

"Huh." Karai mused. "April's some special girl. Who knew?"

Shredder saw his chance and took it.

"Since you have failed to acquire Miss O'Neil, I offer a trade." he began. "We bring you the girl, and you let us in on your plan. We share a common enemy in the Turtles."

The Utrom thought it over, the idea seeming like a sound one.

"I would have to contact my superiors, but this deal sounds... favorable." He allowed.

"Very well, then." Shredder replied.

"Leave April to me." Karai said, smirking. "I have a plan."

* * *

 **The next day...**

April and Harmony walked down the street, chatting happily.

"You want me to come to your house for a sleepover?" April asked.

"Yeah." Harmony replied. "My dad said I could invite a friend over. I tried to push for two, but he's pretty strict."

April shrugged.

"Kagome's schedule is so packed, I doubt she'd be able to make it anyhow." She commented.

"Been there." Harmony remarked. "So, where are we going?"

"My friends introduced me to this amazing Japanese restaurant." April explained. "Kagome's saving us a booth."

They continued until they reached a place, the words "Murakami's Noodle House" plastered over the door.

"It doesn't look like much," April admitted, "but trust me, this is the best place to get authentic Japanese cuisine."

They entered the restaurant. Kagome, sitting in a booth near the window, waved them over.

"Glad you two could make it." she said, smiling.

"Sorry it took so long." Harmony said.

"You ordered the gyoza again, didn't you?" April asked.

"How could I not? It's amazing!" Kagome replied. "You guys order whatever you want. I'm buying."

"You don't have to do that." Harmony remarked.

"But she will." April informed her. "I haven't paid for food since I met her."

Kagome smiled.

"Being the daughter of Kasumi Lee has its perks." She bragged lightly.

"So, I guess the talk of her being the richest woman in New York is true." Harmony mused, getting a nod from both girls.

Around that time, an older man wearing sunglasses approached. From the way he didn't look straight at the girls, it was clear that he was blind.

"Good afternoon, ladies." he said, smiling.

"Hi, Murakami-san." Kagome and April said simultaneously.

"You brought a new friend, judging by the third presence with you." Mr. Murakami remarked, bowing slightly in Harmony's direction. "Welcome to my humble shop."

"Thanks." Harmony smiled, before turning to the other girls.

"Miss Lee has been coming to my shop for years," Mr. Murakami explained. "She and the rest of her friends. Did she tell you that they once saved my shop from Purple Dragons?"

"They did?" Harmony asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"Mom had me take martial arts classes." She supplied. "And I'm not one to let thugs like that run rampant."

"So," Mr. Murakami began, "two orders of pizza gyoza for Miss Lee and Miss O'Neil. What about you, Miss..."

"Harmony," Harmony answered. "I'll try some of that pizza gyoza."

"Coming right up." Murakami said, walking into the kitchen.

"Murakami-san came up with the pizza gyoza to thank me and my friends for saving his shop from the Dragons." Kagome explained to Harmony. "They're basically pizzatarians."

The girls shared a laugh, and that was when the door opened. In walked a boy around their age with short, somewhat messy black hair and green eyes. He wore a dark green T-shirt with worn blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey, isn't that Sam?" April wondered.

"Sam?" Kagome asked. "Your bio lab partner?"

April nodded and Sam walked over to them.

"Hey, Kagome. April." he greeted, before turning to Harmony. "Harmony."

"Hey, Sam." Kagome said. "Can we help you?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you and April." Sam replied, glancing at Harmony. "In private."

"Maybe later." April answered. "We're eating right now."

"Fair enough." Sam said with a shrug. "Come by the school later. It's... kinda important."

With that, he was gone, leaving the girls more than a bit confused.

"Well," April began, "that was weird."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Kagome agreed.

At that moment, Mr. Murakami came back, carrying three steaming plates of pizza gyoza.

"Here you go." he said, smiling. "Three orders of pizza gyoza."

"Thank you." the girls replied, taking the plates.

"That will be about thirty dollars." Murakami informed them.

Kagome handed the money over, smiling.

"Have a nice day." she said.

"You too, ladies." Murakami replied before walking away.

 **-X-**

After their meal, Harmony returned home while April and Kagome waited for Sam in front of Roosevelt High.

"So does this feel weird to you?" April asked.

"A bit, yeah." Kagome replied. "I mean, we barely talk to Sam outside of bio class."

At that moment, Sam approached them, now wearing a black long coat with white lining down the arms and sides. Kagome gasped in recognition of the coat's design, having seen it before on a less than welcome character.

"Glad you could make it." he said, smiling.

"What's this all about?" April asked. "And what's with that coat?"

"April, get back!" Kagome shouted, pulling April behind her.

April stumbled a bit as Sam's face visibly fell. Kagome stared him down, maintaining a defensive posture.

"I can't believe it, Sam!" she declared. "You're a TCRI Guardian?!"

"Call me Zephyr while I'm on the job." Sam replied. "But yeah."

"Wait..." April gasped. "He's one of them?!"

"So it seems." Kagome glared at Zephyr. "What do you want, Sam?"

"It's Zeph..." Zephyr sighed, deciding there was no point in arguing. "Samson sent me. We want to extend a peace offering."

"Tell him to shove it." Kagome said coldly. "And leave before I kick your ass, because I've been itching to beat the deal out of you Guardians for days now."

"Really?" Zephyr asked flatly. "You hate me that much?"

"Well, you left a little girl to be tortured for years." April retorted. "What do you think?"

"Hey, I was just a baby myself back then. I had nothing to do with what happened to Rita." Zephyr defended. "Hell, because of what happened to her, I hate Krang just as much as you do."

"And yet, you did nothing to try to find her." Kagome shot back. "Master Splinter told you and the Guardians to stay away from us. So take your peace offering and _piss_ off."

"Listen to me for one fucking-" Zephyr began before managing to calm herself. "Please, I'll do whatever it takes. All I want is to see Rita and give her Samson's peace offering."

"Show us." Kagome ordered.

Zephyr reached into his coat and pulled out a metallic orb the size of a basketball, getting raised eyebrows from both girls.

"A magic 8-ball?" April questioned. "Really?"

"No." Zephyr replied. "This orb contains the consciousnesses of the Kaimeras."

That gave the girls pause.

"Isn't Kaimera-?" April began.

"Yep." Kagome replied.

"Mortu keeps a memory archive of all Guardians, past and present, dead and alive." Zephyr explained. "This is the archive of Richard and Renee."

Kagome turned to April.

"Think you can read his mind?" She asked.

"I'll try." April replied, approaching Zephyr. "Now, how does Hisako do this?"

Slowly touching Zephyr's forehead, she focused as best she could. He went stiff at her touch, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell.

"Um... oops?" April let out, just kinda holding her hand in her own.

"April, what did you do?" Kagome asked.

"I... think I knocked him out." April answered.

Kagome sighed, hoisting Zephyr over her shoulder.

"Let's see what the guys have to say about this." She decided. "Raph's gonna love this one."

* * *

They took Zephyr back to the lair. Predictably, Raph didn't take it well.

"Are you out of your fucking minds?!" he shouted. "Why the hell would you bring a Guardian here?!"

"He had a peace offering!" Kagome said defensively. "That orb thingy!"

Donnie examined the orb off to the side, twirling it in his hands while trying to figure it out. After a minute, he put it down and sighed.

"Yeah, I got nothing." he remarked.

Leatherhead just growled at Zephyr's unconscious form on the couch, holding Hisako like a teddy bear.

"I do not trust him." the crocodile said simply.

Vee came into the room, holding a roll of duct tape.

"We all feel ya, LH." she remarked.

"Let's at least see what he has to say for himself." Leo reasoned.

Raph and Mikey placed Zephyr in a chair, which Vee promptly taped him to. Leatherhead put Hisako down long enough for her to wake him up, reclaiming her as he began to stir. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He looked around, taking in the angry faces around him. Rather than be intimidated, Zephyr just smirked.

"So I finally meet the Ninja Turtles in person." he remarked. "Where's my autograph book?"

Off to the side, Casey was going through the pockets of Zephyr's coats, tossing the contents out on the table.

"Is that really necessary?" Zephyr questioned.

"Well, let's see." Mikey began, listing it off on his fingers. "We don't like you. We don't trust you. Need I go on?"

"Hey, guys!" Casey cut in. "One of the buttons is flashing. Should we be worried?"

They all looked, and sure enough, one of the buttons on Zephyr's coat was flashing red.

"A tracking device?!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Just a precaution." Zephyr replied. "Think they'd let us run loose without a chaperone?"

Leo nodded at Casey, who promptly dropped the coat to the ground and stomped on it.

"Vee, Raph, scout the tunnels for more Guardians." he ordered. "You find any, knock them out, strip their coats, and bring them here."

Raph and Vee nodded and departed. Zephyr watched them go, then turned as Casey stomped on the coat a few more times.

"Hey!" Zephyr objected. "That was expensive!"

Casey looked right at him before stomping on the coat one more time.

"Oops." He let out unapologetically.

Zephyr sighed.

"Casey Jones, you are a dick." He groaned.

Leo deliberately looked the other way as Casey approached Zephyr and punched him in the face.

"I ain't takin' lip from someone like you." he snapped.

Zephyr spat out a small amount of blood before turning back to them.

"Well, nice gift from the NYC Sewers Welcoming Committee." he deadpanned. "What next? A fruit basket and some sponge cake?"

The doors were then thrown open as Vee and Raph dragged in an unconscious Samson.

"Look who we found!" Vee declared. "Our least favorite brain blob lover."

Leatherhead growled, pulling Hisako closer. Zephyr went wide eyed at the sight of Samson.

"I didn't even know he was following me." Zephyr insisted, realizing how bad this looked. "I don't want any trouble, okay?"

"You asked for trouble the moment you came here, you traitorous xenophiliac asshole." Hisako hissed as Vee and Raph shoved Samson into another chair, taping him to it as well.

"I'll go get Mom and Splinter." Kagome said.

Samson slowly came to as she left, seeing Leo before him.

"Hello again, 'guardian'." he said with a bite.

Zephyr looked over at Samson, both worried and angry.

"I thought you were gonna let me handle this myself, Samson." He whispered.

"Their quarrel is with me, not you," Samson explained. "If this went south, I didn't want you to suffer for my mistakes."

"Well, congrats. It just did." Raph replied, turning to Leo. "Please say I can punch him."

"I just wanted to give you the memory orb!" Zephyr insisted before Leo could answer.

"Newsflash," Donnie retorted. "It doesn't work."

"Because it will only work for Rita." Samson informed them.

"How does that work?" Mikey asked.

"You really want a long-winded explanation on biometrics and DNA?" Zephyr questioned. "No? Then just give Rita the damn thing."

"Why?" Vee demanded. "For all we know, it's a trap. Something that will screw her over."

Zephyr sighed.

"So little trust in the world these days." He muttered.

"Considering all that has transpired, it is justified." Splinter's voice interjected.

All eyes in the room turned to see Splinter and Kasumi enter, flanked by Kagome.

"Sam?" Kasumi said in surprise. "You're with the Guardians?"

"Yep." Zephyr answered. "I swear, I come in peace."

Splinter looked at Samson coldly.

"I believe I told you and Mortu to stay away from my family." He said with a dark inflection.

"I know." Samson replied. "I wanted to extend a peace offering."

"For all we know, that orb is a bomb!" Raph snapped.

"It's not a bomb!" Zephyr shouted. "Jesus Christ!"

"Sam, stop." Samson insisted. "They have every reason not to trust us."

"What will it take?" Zephyr demanded. "Do I have to stand on my head and scream like a chicken to get you to listen?!"

"Enough!" Hisako screamed, shutting everyone up as she dislodged herself from Leatherhead's grip. "Just give me the blasted thing."

She walked over to Donnie, who was still holding the orb, and Leatherhead glared at Zephyr and Samson.

"If that device harms her in any way, I will eat you both." he warned.

"Duly noted." Zephyr said casually.

Hisako took the orb from Donnie and it began to glow. She gasped as she was enveloped in light.

 **-X-**

When Hisako opened her eyes, she found herself in a place made entirely of clouds.

She walked around for a bit, and eventually came across the two people she saw in Samson's memories. One was a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was a woman with long black hair in a bun and stormy gray eyes. Both of them were wearing the coats of the Guardians, and they seemed to be sparring with one another. Hisako stopped short, just staring at the two of them.

"Mom...?" she said aloud. "Dad...?"

The two people stopped their sparring, turning towards her. The woman gasped before facing the man.

"Richard, is that...?" she asked.

The man, Richard, nodded. "I think it is."

They approached her carefully, all three embracing after a minute.

"Our baby..." Renee whispered. "Our little Rita..."

 **-X-**

Hisako awoke back in the real world, wiping happy tears from her eyes. The others were watching her carefully as she set the orb down.

"I saw them..." she informed the others. "My parents..."

"Well, I'll be damned." Raph remarked. "These two were telling the truth."

Hisako nodded at Leo, who promptly cut Zephyr and Samson loose. The two ran circulation back in their wrists, but remained seated.

"Thank you." Samson said.

"Easy there," Hisako replied. "This doesn't change what happened. I still don't trust you."

She smiled slightly.

"But I _am_ ready to forgive you." She allowed.

"We'll take what we can get." Zephyr remarked, slowly standing up. "Also, I didn't just approach you guys for a peace offering. I wanted to tip you off about another of-"

Hisako waved her hand frantically, giving Zephyr a "cut it out" motion.

"Ix-nay on the ang-Kray." Mikey warned, gesturing to Leatherhead. "He will eat you."

Zephyr nodded once.

"Right." he let out. "As I was saying, we wanted to warn you about one of you-know-who's schemes."

He walked over to the table where Casey set the items in his coat pockets, picking up one object in particular: a sealed vial of a green fluid.

"What is that, mutagen?" Donnie questioned.

"No." Zephyr replied. "Have you figured out what he plans to do to the Earth yet?"

"Uh..." Leo began, "not exactly."

"He wants to turn our world into the new Utrom homeworld." Zephyr continued. "A new Dimension X."

"Say what now?" Vee questioned.

"Dimension X." Samson began. "The dimension from which the Utroms hail. Their foul leader intends to terraform the Earth, make it into a new Utrominon."

"And that's bad news for anyone who isn't an Utrom." Zephyr added. "The air is a mix of nitrogen and sulfur, and as for the water..."

He held up the vial for emphasis. Raph raised an eyebrow to that, pointing at the vial.

"That's water?" He asked.

"They've begun the process of converting Earth's water into Utrominon water." Zephyr explained. "As for what'll happen to any non-Utrom who drinks it..."

He opened the vial and set it down on the table. He then picked up a piece of pizza crust from a nearby box and plopped the chunk into the water. It promptly sizzled and dissolved into nothing. A chorus of collective gasps sounded from the Hamato Clan.

"Utrom water is acid?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Jeez, how do those brain blobs even live there?" Raph demanded.

"Millions of years of evolution in such an environment." Samson said matter-of-factly.

"How long do we have?" Leo asked.

"About a week or so." Zephyr replied. "The Utroms have an underwater lab in the waters around Staten Island, where they're converting New York's water supply. You need to get in there and blow the place to Hell."

"Well then, we're in luck." Donnie said, smiling. "I've got just the thing to get us there."

* * *

Some time later, the Hamato siblings and Kagome were in Donnie's new invention: the Shell Sub. The Shell Sub was a makeshift submarine shaped like a sea turtle, hobbling along through the water. Within, Donnie was at the controls, while the other six were pedaling on exercise bikes.

"Worst. Invention. EVER!" Raph snapped.

"Seriously, Donnie?" Leo demanded. "A submarine powered by bicycles?"

"Less talking, more pedaling." Hisako grunted. "We need to get to that lab."

"Pipe down, you guys." Donnie ordered. "Kinetic energy is the only way to power the engines, which should be done right about now."

He flipped a switch, which activated jets on the sides of the sub, sending the entire sub gliding through the water. Everyone slumped over their bikes, panting heavily.

"Feel like I just went ten rounds with Mom and Splinter," Kagome panted, "with my hands tied."

"Yeah..." Leo wheezed. "Up periscope."

The periscope descended, revealing itself to be made from, among other things, an old car stereo and a toilet seat. Everyone looked at it in disgust.

"Um, ew?" Vee let out.

"Dude, seriously?" Mikey remarked. "You expect us to put our eyes on that?"

"We live in a sewer, guys," Donnie shot back. "Minimal budget; I had to improvise!"

"Hello? Rich best friend here." Kagome pointed out. "In the future, you could just ask me and Mom for what you need instead of playing MacGyver."

Donnie twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"I... like a challenge." He admitted.

With great reluctance, Leo looked through the periscope. He saw something giant swimming through the water, and gasped.

"Uh, Donnie?" he let out. "There's a giant sea mutant swimming around out there."

Donnie saw the creature in question, and scanned it for a minute.

"That's not a mutant." he reported. "Based on its physiology, I'd say Krang brought him here from Dimension X."

"How can you possibly know that?" Hisako questioned.

"The scans don't identify it as a mutant," Donnie replied. "There'd be mutagen in its system, so... process of elimination."

"And how does knowing what it is make it less horrifying?!" Leo demanded.

Donnie shrugged. "It doesn't. I just like to be accurate."

"So, you have a fact scanner and a toilet seat periscope." Mikey mused. "You need to fix your priorities."

"Hey, if you can build a working submarine out of spare parts and scrap metal, go right ahead." Donnie retorted.

"Anyway, whatever it is," Kagome said, pointing, "it looks like it's guarding that."

They all looked, seeing a dome-shaped metal building attached to the seabed.

"Well, now we know what the base looks like." Leo remarked.

"But how do we get in?" Raph asked.

Donnie smirked, and pressed a button. A flare fired out of the sub's "nose" and into the distance. Seeing it, the monster chased the flare away.

"Okay," Kagome declared. "Now we gotta get in there before the monster comes back."

"But how're we gonna get past a buttload of Krangdroids inside?" Mikey asked.

"We don't." Leo replied, smirking. "We make them come to us.

Hisako grinned, cracking the joints in her neck.

"This is gonna be fun." She chuckled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Back in the city, Harmony led April to her apartment. Eventually, April stopped short, gaping at a sizable, expensive-looking penthouse.

"Whoa..." she let out. "This is where you live?"

"Yep. Pretty sweet, huh?" Harmony remarked. "May not be as big as the Lees' mansion, but it's home."

"I gotta say," April said, "it looks like your dad could give Kagome's mom a run for her money."

"If only." Harmony replied. "C'mon in. He's eager to meet you."

She led April inside the penthouse, locking the door behind her.

"What?" April quipped. "Afraid I'll get away?"

"It's New York." Harmony answered. "Never know who might be lurking around."

"True." April admitted. "I've had more than my fair share of close calls."

"Hello, girls."

April and Harmony turned, and April gasped at the sight of a tall, well-dressed man. What caught her attention was the man's face. He was bald, clearly blind in his right eye, and more than half of his face was covered in disfiguring burn scars that left his nose deformed. Realizing she was staring, April shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she began. "I didn't mean-"

"It is quite alright." the man replied, giving a small smile. "You must be April."

He held out a hand to her.

"I am Tohoru Masamune (1)." he greeted. "Pleasure to meet you."

April shook his hand, giving him a smile.

"I have heard much about you." Tohoru said.

"All good, I hope." April quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

Tohoru just nodded at that, and April's curiosity got the better of her.

"I..." she began, "I don't mean to offend, but-"

"You wish to know what happened to me?" Tohoru asked, getting a small nod.

He sighed. "There was... an accident. A terrible fire in which we lost Harmony's mother."

"Oh..." April looked at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"No worries," Harmony replied, giving a small smile. "The two of us got out alright, anyway."

"A fact I am thankful for every day." Tohoru added.

"Ah." April began. "Well... can I borrow your bathroom?"

"Not at all." Tohoru answered. "Down the fall, first door on the right."

April nodded and went down the hall, and as soon as she was out of earshot, Harmony (better known as Karai) smirked.

"This is perfect, father." she declared. "We have April O'Neil right where we want her!"

"Indeed." said Tohoru (better known as Shredder). "Soon she will bring Hamato Yoshi and the Turtles to us. But first, we must ensure our alliance with the Utroms."

"The Utroms?"

Shredder and Karai turned at the sound of the voice, seeing April standing there, wide-eyed.

"Harmony?" April let out. "What's going on?"

After exchanging a look with her father, Karai just shrugged.

"Well... guess the cat's out of the bag." she said nonchalantly.

"I've made a deal with the Utroms." Shredder confessed. "Deliver you to them, in exchange for the Turtles."

April's eyes widened and she gasped in horror.

"Oh my God..." she said in realization. "It's you. You're the Shredder!"

She turned to Karai.

"Then that means... Karai?" She whispered.

Karai smirked, doing a mocking bow.

"In person." She declared.

"I... I can't believe it." April gasped, reeling from the information. "All this time... I thought you were my friend!"

"Well, duh. You were supposed to." Karai answered, taking a step forward. "It's nothing personal. Frankly, those slimy brain blobs disgust me just as much as they do you. But Father's word is law."

April took a step back, then twisted around and fled down the hallway, attempting to escape.

"After her!" Shredder commanded, and Karai obediently chased after her.

Running frantically, April focused on her power and threw herself out a nearby window. Her form flickered yellow, going in and out as she reached the next roof. She rolled hard, groaning before getting up and hobbling away. As she ran, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her T-Phone, dialing frantically.

* * *

Focusing her power, Hisako thrust out her hands and sent a massive shockwave through the water, shaking the entire base.

"There." she said, clapping her hands together as if dislodging dirt. "That should do it."

"Get ready." Leo ordered.

A hatch in the bottom opened up, and several Krangdroids descended into the water to investigate. With that, Donnie maneuvered the Shell Sub to the top hatch and the septet descended into the base. They looked out the window, seeing the sea monster swim past.

"Shit, it's back!" Raph swore.

"How are we gonna get past it, Leo?" Kagome asked.

"We'll worry about it later." Leo replied. "Right now, we've got bigger fish to fry."

"I don't think we're gonna find a bigger fish than that." Mikey remarked, getting a groan from the others as they went along.

They made it to an upper level and found themselves looking over a large machine with several Krangdroids crowded around it.

"That must be what Krang's using to transform the water." Donnie mused.

"Smash and destroy?" Mikey whispered.

"Stay quiet for now." Leo replied. "Take out the guards."

"Leo, we're ninjas." Donnie pointed out. "We know how to be quiet."

At that very moment, Donnie's T-Phone went off. Everyone stiffened and within minutes, the Krangdroids were firing on them.

"Seriously, Donnie?!" Raph shouted as they dodged lasers.

"There's a thing called vibrate!" Hisako snapped. "Use it!"

As they ran around, Donnie answered his T-Phone.

"April, hi!" he said. "Now's not a good time, but-"

" _I need help!_ " April's frantic voice came over the line. " _My friend Harmony... she was Karai all along! The sleepover was a trap!_ "

"She what?!" Donnie screamed, just as Kagome tackled him out of the way of blaster fire.

"Karai's after April!" he informed her, holding up his T-Phone.

"What?" Kagome demanded. "I thought she was at a sleepover with Harmony!"

" _Kagome, Harmony_ is _Karai!_ " April shouted.

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We'd love to help, April, but we're kinda in the middle of something!" Donnie told her as they ducked under a volley of fire. "Just take a deep breath, stay calm... AND RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

" _What do you think I'm doing?!_ " April snapped.

Donnie hung up and the gang crowded together as the Krangdroids surrounded them.

"We need to go!" Donnie insisted. "April's in trouble!"

"Are you forgetting something?" Raph asked. "If we leave now, then Krang's gonna poison everyone in New York. _Including_ April!"

"Right." Donnie remembered. "Destroy the machine, then save April."

The lead Krangdroid smirked.

"So, it seems our deal is progressing wonderfully." He mused. "The Shredder will soon deliver April O'Neil to us."

"Shredder?!" Leo exclaimed in shock.

"That dumb bastard's selling out mankind!" Hisako shouted. "I can't believe it!"

"Mom always described him as a revenge-obsessed nut job, but this?!" Kagome said.

"Okay, think!" Leo snapped, taking charge. "How do we blow this place up?"

"Well, the chemical _is_ highly explosive." Donnie mused.

"And how do you know that?" Vee questioned.

"Well, because of that sign."

Donnie pointed to a sign on the wall, depicting a "no blasters" message and an image of an Utrom enveloped in a mushroom cloud.

"Huh." Mikey remarked. "How'd we miss that?"

Donnie charged at a Krangdroid, piercing it with his naginata blade and grabbing its blaster before running back to Raph.

"Raph, get this blaster open!" he ordered.

Raph raised his sai, cracking the top of the blaster open. Donnie fiddled with it as the others held the Krangdroids off.

"Okay, I'll short out the power supply and leave it by the chemical tanks." he listed off. "It'll overheat, and the whole place'll go BOOM!"

"Stop talking about it already!" Hisako shouted. "JUST DO IT!"

Donnie pressed a button on the blaster, and it started whirring.

"Hisako, I need a boost!" he shouted.

He jumped into the air and Hisako propelled him into the air telekinetically. As soon as he was high enough, Donnie pierced the side of a chemical tank with the blaster.

"Okay, we got ninety seconds!" he shouted. "MOVE YOUR SHELLS!"

They all sheathed their weapons and took off at a dead sprint, piling into the sub.

"Punch it, Donnie!" Leo shouted.

Donnie did so and they shot through the water as the base exploded.

"Okay..." Donnie said. "Now let's get to April."

That's when they heard a loud bellow and saw the sea monster swimming at them at full speed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Donnie shouted in exasperation.

"Brace yourselves!" Leo screamed.

They did so, and the monster grabbed ahold of the Shell Sub, wrapping its limbs around it. Raph and Kagome clung desperately to each other as they shut their eyes, Hisako doing the same to Leo, and Vee grabbing Mikey's hand.

"That's it!" Donnie shrieked. "IT'S GOT US! _WE'RE GONNA **DIE**_!"

At that moment, they heard small squeals, and a slight thumping noise on the outside of the sub. They all looked up, wide-eyed and grossed out as they realized what was happening.

"Please tell me it isn't doing what I think it's doing." Hisako begged.

"It is." Leo winced.

"Oh... my... God." Kagome managed.

"Gross!" Mikey let out. "We're not that kind of sub!"

Leo sighed and pulled a lever, releasing depth charges into the water, blasting the sea monster off. They took the opportunity to peddle away as fast as they could.

"Well..." Vee began, "now I need to wash my eyes and bleach my brain."

"I volunteer my services." Hisako offered.

"Let's just never speak of this again." Raph declared. " _Ever._ "

Murmurs of consent sounded throughout the sub as they continued toward dry land.

* * *

 **Back at the city...**

April had managed to make it to street level, and leaned against a wall. She was out of breath, both from her run and her earlier attempt at telekinesis.

"Well, well," came Karai's voice, "what do we have here?"

April whirled around, seeing Karai casually approaching her.

"I can't believe you." April hissed. "You tricked me. You were my friend!"

"Sorry, them's the breaks, April." Karai said flippantly. "Like I said, it's nothing personal.

April scowled, getting into a defensive position.

"If you think I'm just gonna come quietly, then you're an idiot," she spat. "I've seen what those things are willing to do. You've seen what they're willing to do. How are you just going along with this?!"

Karai sighed. "Like I said, my father's word is law. I can't go against him, no matter what."

"Oh, right." April deadpanned. "Even if it destroys the world, you just _have_ to be Daddy's little supervillain."

"He's all I have left!" Karai snapped.

"I only have my dad, too!" April shot back. "And those things took him! Ever since the Turtles saved him, he's been a nervous wreck! He won't even leave the house!"

Karai faltered in her step at that.

"What?" She let out.

"Do I have to repeat myself?!" April exclaimed. "My dad and sister are all I have left, and those psycho aliens fucked him up! And your dad wants to throw in his lot with them!"

Karai looked down at her hand, visibly shaken.

"I knew they were messed up." she remarked. "I've seen the file, but..."

"KARAI!" screamed the voice of Kagome.

Both April and Karai turned to see the Hamato septet running up to them.

"Get away from her!" Kagome shouted.

Donnie reached them first. He pinned Karai to the wall by the throat with his staff and glared at her.

"If you _ever_ come near my April again..." he hissed through his teeth, deadly calm.

Karai continued to look at April, her expression conflicted and confused.

"Just go." she managed. "Before my father gets here."

That surprised everyone. Donnie backed up, looking at her like she'd just grown a second head.

"Say what?" he asked.

"You heard me." Karai said firmly. "Take April and get the hell out of here!"

"You heard the princess!" Vee declared. "Let's book it!"

April nodded and fled with the Hamato Clan, leaving a thoroughly-conflicted Karai to collapse to her knees.

 **-X-**

At the lair, Donnie was treating April's wounds as she explained what had happened to her.

"You jumped out a window?" Hisako asked.

"A penthouse window." April corrected.

"That would explain the glass in your arm." Donnie remarked, slowly pulling a shard of glass out of April's arm with tweezers. "And the minor contusions."

"I tried to use telekinesis to cushion my fall." April explained. "Guess I need a little more practice."

Kasumi was pacing around, rubbing her temple.

"I can't believe this." she said. "One of Saki's own henchmen was at Roosevelt High talking with my daughter for weeks! And none of us had a clue!"

"Not henchman." Leo corrected. "Daughter."

"Doesn't make it any better." Vee pointed out.

"Seriously April," Mikey began, "first was that Zephyr guy, now Karai. Do you have any normal friends?"

"At this point, I'm not sure." April admitted.

Splinter stroked his muzzle in thought.

"This is not good. Not good at all." he remarked. "If Shredder wants you... he will stop at nothing to find you."

"And now both he _and_ Krang are after me!" April exclaimed. "I've got a goddamn target on my back!"

"You, your dad, and your sister." Hisako added. "Krang will use them to get to you."

"April, get your family." Splinter ordered. "The wisest decision is for all of you to remain down here in the sewers with us, for the time being."

"That's gonna be a hard sell on both of them." April remarked. "But... I don't have a choice, do I?"

"I'm sorry, April." Leo said sadly. "But once we stop Krang at least, you can go back to the surface."

April nodded, looking up at them with determination.

"Then we better get started."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): The name of Shredder's actor in the 2014 movie.

The events Murakami is referring to are the 2012 episode "Never Say Xever." I... never really got around to adapting it before Xever's mutation, so let's just say for the sake of clarity, it happened offscreen.

Those who read my fic Kingdom Hearts III: Darkest Storm will recognize my OC Zephyr; altered his character and backstory a bit to fit him in here.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Zephyr - Sam Riegel (Jude Mathis from Tales of Xillia, Donatello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003, Yajiro Kojima from Grenadier)

Please R&R. Until next time!


	27. Newtralized!

**Chapter 26: Newtralized**

* * *

 _Hisako struggled against the restraints holding her to the metal slab. All around her, she could hear the sounds of her siblings struggling as well. What really made her shake with fear was the sound of Kagome and April crying, and the sound of a pneumatic door opening up. Straining to lift her head, her eyes went wide as she saw the figment of her nightmares enter the room._

 _"No…" she let out, quivering with fear._

 _"Well, well, well." Krang chuckled. "I have been looking forward to this site for a very long time."_

 _"Now that everyone is here, I think it's time to cut some branches from the family tree." Ch'rell decided, picking up a laser scalpel._

 _The struggles of her family got ever more frantic as the sadistic alien began walking amongst them. He seemed to be coming to a decision, stopping in front of the table containing Splinter. Over the chorus of the children screaming out their father's name, all Hisako could hear was the maniacal laugh of the two aliens at the scalpel was raised in the air._

 **-X-**

Hisako sat up in bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her entire room exploded, sending all of her belongings flying in opposite directions. The cacophonous sound of all of them crashing to the ground woke the rest of the lair's tenants. Her door was thrown open as family and friends alike came to her aid. They found her quaking on her bed, her knuckles white as she gripped her sheets, trying to steady her erratic nerves.

"Hisako!" Leo's voice called out first, practically materializing by her side.

"Where's the fire?" April questioned, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Raph surveyed the damage of her room, letting out a slow whistle.

"Christ…" he swore. "Must have been one hell of a nightmare."

Hisako nodded as Donnie gently took her in his arms.

"He had us… he had us all." she explained. "He was standing over Master Splinter. He was about to-"

She choked, breaking down into sobs. Master Splinter sat down next to her on the bed, taking her from Donnie. Vee looked at the scene, then turned towards the door.

"I'll grab the spare blankets." She offered. "Tonight is a turtle pile night."

"Turtle pile night?" April repeated, watching her leave with a note of confusion.

"It's what we do when she has really bad nightmares." Mikey explained. "We all sleep in one big pile on Hisako's bed. It's about the only way she'll be able to get to sleep."

"With any luck, she'll be okay by morning." Donnie added.

Vee returned with the blankets, passing them out to siblings and to Master Splinter. As the old rat took his, he turned two April with a kind smile.

"Go back with your family, April." He told her. "Hisako is in good hands."

Reluctantly, April turned and returned to the living room where she, Robyn, and her father were staying. She climbed into the bed she was sharing with her sister, watching as Raph closed his sister's door.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

In a Krang outpost on the outskirts of Manhattan, a door buckled inward. After a few minutes, it was broken down, and out came a big, burly creature resembling a humanoid fire belly newt. Its skin was primarily black, but its underbelly was orange and formed a skull pattern. Within seconds, an alarm sounded and multiple Krangdroids emerged, aiming their blasters at the creature.

"The Salamandrian has escaped!" the Krangdroid in front shouted.

The Salamandrian hissed and pounced on the Krangdroid, yanking the Utrom out of its cockpit. It squirmed in his grasp as the newt stuffed it into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Barbarian!" a second Krangdroid screamed.

The Salamandrian turned toward the Krangdroid in question, licking his lips and beginning to advance on him. Almost immediately, the Krangdroid lost all of his bravado and backed up.

"No!" it screamed. "No! Keep away from me!"

The Salamandrian roared and pounced on him, yanking the Utrom out and gulping it down as well before grabbing its blaster.

"You bastards will pay!" he shouted. "Feel the wrath of K'Vathrak of Salamandria!"

He shot his way out of the complex, making it to the surface and into the city.

"Krang and his men will suffer for what they did to me." he hissed. "In ways they can't even imagine, rakka-rakka…"

* * *

 **The next day…**

Hisako was seated on the couch in the lair's living room, last night's nightmare leaving her in a nasty mood. She glared at the TV screen, hugging her knees to her chest as the Turtles sat around her. After a few minutes, Kagome and April descended the steps into the lair, having just gotten off school.

"We're back!" Kagome announced.

"And 'Harmony' didn't show up at all today." April remarked. "Guess she split after we found her out."

"Yeah." Kagome agreed before turning to see Hisako on the couch.

"So much for feeling better in the morning." April said, observing the sour expression on Hisako's face.

"Uh, Hisako?" Kagome asked, slowly approaching. "Are you-?"

Hisako sprang up, unbridled fury plastered on her face.

"Why are they still _ALIVE_?!" she demanded out of the blue.

Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst, turning towards her.

"Sis?" Vee let out. "What's wrong with you?"

"You know what's fucking wrong with me!" Hisako snapped. "The same thing that's been wrong with me my entire fucking life!"

She pointed up at the ceiling.

"Krang and Ch'rell are still out there, still fucking with innocent people's lives!" she exclaimed. "Hell, our own friends are hiding out down here out of fear of them! And what have we done about it?! _**NOTHING!**_ "

"Hisako, we're trying our best!" Leo objected.

Hisako whirled on her blue-banded brother, getting in his face.

"Oh really?" She questioned. "Because to me, it looks like you're sitting on your ass, watching Space Heroes and eating pizza! Look around you, Leo! We haven't done shit!"

She jabbed her finger into Leo's plastron as she continued.

"What's it gonna take for you to realize what needs to be done?!" she screamed. "When they have Master Splinter strapped to a table with a laser scalpel to his throat?! Is that what it will take for you to finally send those sadistic fuckers to Hell?!"

"Hisako, please!" Leo insisted. "You know what Sensei would say! That's not justice! That's vengeance!"

Hisako growled, slamming her fist on the coffee table.

"You fucking COWARD!" she shouted.

Leo gasped, taken aback by Hisako's fury as she went on.

"This isn't a street brawl with Purple Dragons." she hissed. "This is war! Every day he's alive, more innocent creatures, human and mutant alike, suffer. And that's on you, Leo."

"What?!" Leo screamed. "How is anything Krang does my fault?!"

"Because you keep stopping me!" Hisako shouted. "He can't hurt anyone if he's dead. If you'd just let me smash that dickface all those weeks ago, none of this would have happened. April would be back on the surface where she belongs, not cowering down here!"

She turned on her heel, making her way toward the exit.

"Well, you know what?" she snapped. "You can stay down here. I'm not going to let him rule my life. I'm going to find Krang, and do what I should have done a long time ago: end him, and the rest of his shitty race."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed, his shock echoed on the faces of everyone else.

"You just stay down here, watching Space Heroes and stuffing your face with pizza," Hisako replied, not even bothering to turn around as she went. "It's all you've been doing since this mess started, so why stop now?"

"Damn it, Hisako!" Leo shouted, running over to her and grabbing her arm. "I know you're angry, but if you go through with this, you're letting Krang destroy you too!"

Hisako turned to him, her eyes flashing green as Leo was sent flying across the room. He rebounded off the wall hard, sliding to the ground as she snarled at him.

"Don't. Touch me." she hissed at her brother. "I won't let you hold me back anymore."

And with that, she was gone. Everyone stared after her.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Mikey asked.

Leo slumped, sighing as he contemplated Hisako's words.

"Maybe she's right." he said. "All the pain Krang's caused, the people he's hurt... Am I doing the right thing, talking her into not killing him?"

"Do not think like that, my son." Splinter lightly chastised. "Hisako's mind has been clouded by fear and hatred for far too long."

"This was gonna happen sooner or later." Raph added. "Last night was the boiling point."

"We have all tried to help her control it, but I fear it was not enough." Splinter sighed. "Hisako must not be allowed to go down this path."

"Then what should we do?" Donnie asked. "She won't listen to us."

"I know one person she'll listen to." Mikey announced, pulling out his T-Phone and dialing a number. "Leatherhead, we need help. Hisako's… in a bad place right now."

 **-X-**

Leatherhead sat in the lair, listening as they explained the situation.

"Oracle…" he sighed. "My friend…"

"You're the only one she'll listen to right now." Leo informed him. "She needs you."

"I will do what I can." Leatherhead replied.

With that, he made his way out, sniffing around for Hisako.

* * *

Not too far away, multiple Krangdroids were taken by surprise when their door was blasted inward. In floated Hisako, her eyes glowing bright green, and an expression of sheer rage on her face.

The terrified Krangdroids immediately began to flee, but Hisako grabbed one telekinetically, yanking it towards her.

" _ **Where is he?**_ " she demanded. " _ **Where's Krang?!**_ "

"I'm not telling you shit, Oracle!" the Krangdroid shouted defiantly.

Hisako scowled, yanking the Utrom out of the cockpit and slamming him onto the ground before raising her foot.

"What are you doing?!" the Utrom exclaimed. "No! You can't do this!"

Hisako placed her foot on the Utrom and slowly applied pressure until it began screaming in fear and pain.

" _ **WHERE IS HE?!**_ " Hisako screamed. " _ **TELL ME NOW!**_ "

"All right! All right!" the Utrom shouted. "He's got a new weapon coming in. He's going to oversee it, but I don't know where! That's all I know!"

Hisako began to apply more pressure to the Utrom's head.

"No, stop!" the Utrom pleaded. "Please, mercy!"

" ** _Remember something else?!_** " Hisako questioned. " ** _No? Then you're useless to me!_** "

She raised her foot, preparing to literally stomp the life out of the terrified brain creature.

"Wait! Wait!" the Utrom cut in. "It's coming in at the harbor! Tonight at midnight!"

Hisako lowered her leg briefly before punting the Utrom into the wall and spitting directly in his face.

"Thanks for the help." she said casually before turning to go.

Just before she exited the building, she slammed her foot on the ground and the entire building shook. As Hisako cleared the building, the entire complex collapsed to the ground.

"One down…" Hisako said to herself, not stopping.

* * *

It wasn't long before the destruction of the outpost became the talk of the media. At the lair, the Turtles and Kagome watched the TV in open-mouthed horror as Robyn arrived on the scene, showing the ruins of the building.

"Do you think-?" Mikey began.

"Who else?" Raph replied.

Kagome stood up.

"We _have_ to do something!" she insisted. "Hisako is out of control!"

"We wouldn't stand a chance." Donnie said somberly.

"Well, we can't just sit here!" Kagome reiterated. "She's gonna level half the city at this rate!"

"She won't listen to us anymore." Vee pointed out. "And if we try to fight her…"

Leo rubbed his shell, which bore a small crack along the back from Hisako's attack.

"So what, we just sit here and hope that Leatherhead can get through to her?!" Kagome demanded. "After what she did to Leo, her own brother, how do we know she won't attack him too?!"

"She won't." Raph insisted. "We have to believe that. I'm sorry Kagome, but it's the truth. There's nothing we can do."

"Just stop, Kagome." Leo cut in.

Kagome sighed in exasperation.

"For God's sake, Leo!" she shouted. "Us just sitting here and doing nothing! That's the whole reason Hisako's out there on the warpath in the first place! Don't you get it?!"

A dead silence filled the air until it was broken by Vee.

"She's right." the female turtle declared.

"What?" Leo gasped, turning to his sister. "So you agree with what Hisako said?"

"Not entirely." Vee clarified. "I'm not saying we need to go on a warpath. But we're not actively trying to stop Krang. We're just sitting around and waiting for him to enact some crazy scheme, and in the meantime, dozens, maybe hundreds of innocent people pay the price. And now we're just sitting here and doing nothing while our sister is out there destroying herself."

"Yeah..." Mikey remarked, looking down. "We promised her we'd protect her. Keep her safe. And we're not doing that."

"You can sit here if you want, Leo." Kagome declared. "But Hisako needs us, and I'm gonna go out and find her, with or without you."

She left the lair, and Vee and Mikey promptly ran after her. After a minute, Raph sighed, standing up.

"You coming, Don?" he asked.

Donnie looked over at Leo before nodding.

"Right behind you." he said, following Raph out.

Leo looked down at himself, debating for a minute. Finally, he got up and followed them, finding them all in the Shellraiser waiting for him. He got into the driver's seat, letting out a breath.

"Let's go find our sister." he said with determination.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hisako had found another Krang outpost, but was surprised to see someone had already broken into it and was attacking.

"What the hell?" she wondered aloud, walking inside.

What greeted her was a slew of Krangdroids being slaughtered by a newt-like creature wearing white armor consisting of a belt, a pair of shoulder plates, two straps that connect the belt and shoulder plates, a pair of armored bracelets, a pair of leg holsters with pouches and ammo types attached to them, and a pair of axe blades attached to his tail. Attached to his belt were three Utrom tentacles, prizes from previous battles. Hisako's eyes widened, recognizing the creature from their imprisonment.

"K'Vathrak?" she said in surprise. "Is that you?"

K'Vathrak turned to her, flicking Utrom blood off of his axe-tail.

"Project Oracle." he remarked, approaching her. "It's been a while."

"Good to see you got out." Hisako replied.

"Yes." K'Vathrak nodded. "And I will not rest until I hunt down and annihilate every last one of Krang's henchmen and operations."

Hearing this, Hisako smiled.

"Finally, someone who gets it!" she declared, holding out a hand. "Let me help you. I'm done cowering in the shadows. Krang needs to die, no matter what."

K'Vathrak grinned, shaking hands with her.

"I managed to get word on where he'll be." she added as they released each other's hand. "We can take him and his lapdog out."

"Excellent." K'Vathrak said. "Then let's go."

They exited the outpost just as the Shellraiser pulled up.

"Oh, great." Hisako muttered, rolling her eyes. " _Now_ they decide to act."

The Turtles and Kagome piled out.

"Hisako! You have to stop this!" Leo shouted.

"I said I won't let you hold me back anymore, Leo." Hisako snapped. "Go home."

"No!" Leo said firmly. "That building you destroyed earlier. Did you ever think of what might've happened to the humans out on the streets?!"

Hisako's eyes widened briefly. She actually hadn't thought of that.

"Who do you think you are, terrapin?" K'Vathrak demanded, stepping between Hisako and Leo.

"I'm her brother!" Leo snapped. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am K'Vathrak of Salamandria." K'Vathrak replied. "Once one of Krang's prisoners myself."

"Eh, that name's a bit hard to pronounce." Mikey remarked, looking the Salamandrian over. "I got it! The Newtralizer!"

"There, you named him." Hisako said firmly. "Now leave. We don't need your help."

"You heard her, turtle boy." the Newtralizer added. "Scram."

"No, I'm not going anywhere!" Leo replied. "Hisako, please. All this damage... you're going to hurt innocents at this rate!"

Hisako looked conflicted for several seconds before the Newtralizer cut in.

"Remember our vow, Oracle." he reminded her. "Krang dies, no matter the cost."

Hisako's gaze hardened and she straightened up.

"Right." she declared. "Let's go then."

Leo reached out for her.

"Sis-" he tried.

Hisako's tessens flew mere inches past his head before being recalled.

"Go home, Leo." Hisako ordered, slamming the weapons into their sheathes. "And if you wanna live, stay out of our way!"

With that, she turned and walked away with the Newtralizer, leaving her siblings and Kagome in shock.

"Did…" Leo began, "Did she seriously just threaten to kill me?"

"I think she did." Vee replied.

"Not even I would go that far." Raph remarked.

"She is messed up, you guys!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I hope Leatherhead can get through to her." Donnie said.

 **-X-**

As it turned out, Leatherhead had finally managed to sniff Hisako out. He emerged from an alleyway not too far ahead, confronting Hisako and the Newtralizer.

"Oracle, there you are!" he said.

"Leatherhead?" Hisako asked.

"The crocodile." the Newtralizer mused. "I remember you."

"K'Vathrak?" Leatherhead asked. "How did you-?"

"It doesn't matter." the Newtralizer replied. "At midnight, Krang is going to be blown to rakka-rakka."

"He's never gonna hurt us again." Hisako declared with a grin. "Isn't that great?"

Leatherhead looked uncertain and Hisako narrowed her eyes at him.

"I thought you of all people would have my back on this!" she exclaimed. "No more hiding. No more fear. No more nightmares. We'll be free!"

"Well, yes." Leatherhead began, still feeling uncertain. "But-"

"Great!" Hisako cut in. "Glad to have you on board."

Leatherhead sighed, deciding to just go with it for now.

 **-X-**

At midnight, Hisako, the Newtralizer, and Leatherhead scoped out the docks, which were already swarming with Krangdroids. Soon, a large freighter rolled in, a massive metal container inside.

"The weapon has arrived." the Newtralizer said. "You deal with Krang's men, I'll handle it."

"Got it." Hisako nodded. "Ready, LH?"

Leatherhead nodded slowly.

"Yes." he said quietly.

On the opposite side of the docks, the Turtles and Kagome arrived, having been secretly tipped off by Leatherhead. The sextet observed from a distance as the shipping container was opened, revealing a two-story, two-legged battle-mech.

"Holy Chalupa…" Mikey whispered. "It's a mech. A real freaking mech!"

The Newtralizer turned to Hisako and Leatherhead excitedly.

"See that?" he declared. "With that mech, we can level this entire stinking city!"

"Yeah…" Hisako said absently before realizing what he just said. "Wait, what? What do you mean we can level it?"

"Exactly what I said." the Newtralizer replied. "New York City is infested with Krang's ilk. The only way to be sure we destroy them all is to burn it all to the ground."

Hisako gasped, taking a step back in shock.

"You can't do that!" she shouted. "There are thousands, millions of people living in the city! What's the point of stopping Krang is everyone's dead?!"

"What do I care?" the Newtralizer said flippantly. "I'm not people."

Hisako jabbed her finger into the Newtralizer's chest.

"This isn't what we agreed on!" she insisted. "I signed on with you to take down Krang, not butcher an entire city full of innocents!"

"It _is_ what you agreed on, Oracle." the Newtralizer replied. "We destroy Krang at _any_ cost."

"No! There has to be a line, K'Vathrak!" Hisako retorted. "Otherwise we're no better than… him…"

Her words trailed off and her eyes widened as she recalled what Leo had said to her before she threw him across the room:

 _"If you go through with this, you're letting Krang destroy you too!"_

Hisako facepalmed, shame filling her heart.

"Ugh…" she muttered. "I'm a fucking idiot."

The Newtralizer hissed in anger.

"If what I'm doing makes me a demon, then so be it!" he declared. "Sometimes the only way to fight a monster is to become one yourself! And if you won't do it, I will!"

"No." Hisako said firmly, drawing her tessen and getting into a fighting stance. "I'll stop you, here and now."

The Newtralizer shook his head in disdain.

"I thought you would understand, after everything we've suffered!" he snapped. "You're as pathetic and weak as those Turtles you call your family!"

"You're wrong, K'Vathrak." Hisako replied. "Valuing life is _not_ weakness. And disregarding it is _not_ strength!"

She kicked the Newtralizer solidly in the chest, knocking him back.

"And don't ever, _ever_ insult my family again!" she shouted.

From their position, the Turtles and Kagome saw Hisako clashing with the Newtralizer.

"Looks like Hisako came back from the brink." Mikey observed, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Good." Leo remarked. "Okay, here's the plan. Mikey, Raph, and I will help Hisako take the Newtralizer down. Donnie, you, Vee, and Kagome take care of that mech."

The two teams split up to do their missions.

"Hey, lizard boy!" Raph shouted as they ran over.

The Newtralizer turned around just in time to take a solid kick to the face, sending him reeling.

"Raph!" Hisako exclaimed. "You followed me?"

Leatherhead smiled and pulled out his T-Phone, shaking it in his hand slightly.

"Shoulda known." Hisako remarked. "Always looking out for me."

The Newtralizer let out an enraged hiss and raised his arm, sprouting a laser gun from his wrist gauntlet, but Mikey tossed a shuriken into the barrel before he could fire.

"Booyakasha!" the orange turtle shouted.

Before the Newtralizer could do anything else, Leatherhead tackled him, clamping his powerful jaws around his right arm. The Newtralizer punched him a few times with his free hand before Leatherhead's jaws closed and ripped his arm off at the elbow. The Hamato siblings looked on in open-mouthed shock and horror as the Newtralizer screamed in pain and rage.

"Bastard!" he shouted, backing up as purple blood leaked from his stump.

"Holy shit…" Raph muttered, turning a paler shade of green.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Mikey moaned, putting a hand to his mouth.

"It's over, Newtralizer." Leo insisted, swallowing his disgust. "Give up. You're finished."

The Newtralizer backed up to the edge of the pier, scowling all the while.

"This is _not_ over." he swore. "I'll be back!"

With that, he jumped off the edge and into the water. The Hamato siblings and Leatherhead ran to the edge of the pier, looking down.

"Salamandrians are amphibious." Leatherhead remarked. "He could be anywhere by now."

"He's not the priority right now." Leo replied. "Taking out that mech is."

They turned to see Vee, Kagome, and Donnie running at the mech. It took a step forward, but Donnie pulled out a handful of shuriken and threw them at his leg. On contact, the shuriken exploded, staggering the mech and dropping it into a kneeling position.

"And you guys said the explosive shuriken were a stupid idea." Donnie remarked with a smirk.

"I'll never question your inventions again." Vee declared.

"Pat yourself on the back later, Don!" Kagome shouted.

Donnie nodded, and quickly scaled the mech, getting to the cockpit and looking over the control panel.

"Don't see an off switch." he observed. "Guess I'll just have to make one!"

With that, he popped the naginata blade from his staff and stabbed it into the control panel again and again. After multiple stabs, he backflipped out of the cockpit, tossing another explosive shuriken into the cockpit as he did.

The mech toppled over, smoking and sparking, and Donnie realized what was about to happen.

"It's gonna blow!" he shouted. "RUN FOR IT!"

They all dashed away, getting to a safe distance just as the mech exploded into a massive fireball. They stopped briefly, looking back at it.

"Talk about going out with a bang." Mikey quipped.

"Let's get outta here before the cops show up." Leo said.

 **-X-**

As they dropped down into the sewers, Hisako looked down in shame and regret.

"Leo… I'm so sorry." she said. "I never should have said all of those things. And then I attacked you…"

"Hey, it's alright." Leo assured with a smile. "And you weren't entirely wrong. I _could_ afford to be more active in trying to stop Krang."

"Still, you didn't deserve that." Hisako replied, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry, brother."

Leo returned the hug.

"Don't worry about it." he said, ruffling her hair. "You wised up before it was too late. And we _will_ stop Krang. I promise."

"But we'll do it the right way." Raph added.

Hisako nodded.

"Together." she agreed.

* * *

Across town, the Newtralizer had taken refuge in an older, disused part of the sewers. He looked down at the remains of his right arm, which had begun to regenerate into a baby-sized hand. (1)

"That damned crocodile…" he cursed. "But no matter. I will destroy Krang and his ilk. And if those blasted Turtles and Oracle get in my way... they'll die too."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1) Actual salamanders and newts can regenerate their limbs when severed, though his hand initially coming back baby-sized is a reference to the _Deadpool_ movie.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	28. Adventures in Babysitting

**Chapter 27: Adventures in Babysitting**

* * *

The Hamato septet and April had just finished a sunset training run above ground, and were now relaxing on a rooftop. April was panting like a dog, leaning against the ledge as she tried to catch her breath.

"I... I never understood..." she wheezed, "how turtles can be so fast..."

"Trust me." Hisako declared, not even winded. "They can be fast when it counts."

"C'mon, guys." Leo ordered. "We still have a ton of training to do."

"What?!" April exclaimed.

"Yeah." Leo replied. "That was just the warm-up."

"The warm-up?!" April repeated. "For two hours?!"

"And now the real fun begins." Raph declared.

Before they could go, Hisako perked up, sensing something at street level. Without a word, she descended the fire escape. Confused, the others followed, and were surprised to see Hisako holding a little girl, who couldn't be any older than two.

"Poor thing was hiding behind the dumpster." Hisako explained, gently stroking the girl's brown hair.

Kagome approached Hisako, looking at the shivering girl in Hisako's arms.

"Poor thing's scared to death." he whispered.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Mikey cooed, gently tickling the girl. "Coochie coochie coo!"

The girl smiled and giggled happily.

"Look at what she's wearing." Donnie pointed out.

They looked, and to their surprise, they found that she was wearing nothing but a nightgown. She didn't even have shoes on.

"She's barely dressed." Leo remarked.

"What the hell happened to her?" Vee asked.

Hisako gently placed a hand on the girl's head, focusing.

"It's hard to make out." she reported. "But I think someone tried to snatch her from her bed."

"Any idea who?" Raph asked.

"She remembers her daddy stopping them and running away." Hisako informed them. "She never got a good look at them. She was too scared."

"Makes sense, given how young she is." Donnie mused.

"Maybe we should take her to the police." April suggested.

Kagome turned to Leo.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Leo shook his head.

"Too many questions." he rationalized. "Ones we don't know the answers to just yet."

"Maybe we can take care of her?" Mikey asked.

"Seriously?" Raph replied. "We're ninjas, not babysitters."

"Well, we can't just leave her out here, Raph!" Mikey retorted. "She's a little baby!"

As if on cue, the girl let out a small sneeze.

"See?" Mikey pointed out.

"She's cold." Hisako remarked, wrapping the girl in her green jacket. "And with the sun going down, it's only gonna get colder."

"Let's get her to the lair then." Leo decided.

"And if Splinter asks, she's Raph and Kagome's." Mikey quipped.

"Mikey, I will kick you in the nuts." Kagome warned.

"Riiiiight..." Mikey said, chuckling nervously. "Let's move."

 **-X-**

Splinter and Kasumi were seated in the lair, watching their soap operas when the Hamato septet and April returned.

"My children," Splinter greeted with a smile. "How was your-?"

He trailed off as he saw the little girl in Hisako's arms.

"Raph and Kagome did it!" Mikey declared.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted angrily.

Kagome promptly whirled towards Mikey and kicked him in the groin.

"Remember, I did warn you." she told him as he sank to the ground.

The girl giggled at the sight, clapping slightly.

"Again! Again!" she chanted.

"Anyway," Leo said, snapping back to attention, "we found this girl on the streets, Sensei. We couldn't just leave her alone."

"Hisako, let me see her." Kasumi said, standing up.

Hisako obediently handed the little girl over and Kasumi looked her over.

"What was she doing out there alone?" she asked.

Hisako stuck her fingers into Kasumi's head, showing her everything she saw before withdrawing.

"Whoever those men were, they didn't seem like the Foot." Kasumi remarked.

"Purple Dragons, maybe?" Raph suggested.

Kasumi pursed her lips.

"Perhaps." she allowed.

"But what would the Dragons want with a little girl?" April questioned.

"Ransom money?" Mikey offered.

"Doubt it." Donnie replied. "Look at her nightgown."

They looked it over, finding it threadbarren and faded.

"I doubt their family has much money." Donnie continued.

"We should find her parents." Leo said before turning to Hisako. "Hisako, did you get anything from the girl's mind? A name, maybe?"

"Kristy." a tiny voice suddenly announced.

They all turned to the girl, who was smiling in Kasumi's grip.

"My name..." she said. "Kristy Verne. And I'm this many!"

She held up two fingers.

"Okay, Kristy Verne." Leo nodded before turning to Donnie. "Don, could you-"

"On it." Donnie said before picking up his laptop and getting to work.

As this was going on, Kasumi turned to Kristy.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

Kristy nodded.

"I need my thingy checked too." she reported.

Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

"Thingy?" she repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, my thingy." Kristy replied.

She patted her belly and they all heard the sound of her hand hitting hard plastic. Kasumi slowly lifted up Kristy's nightgown, revealing a small device attached to her stomach.

"Uh..." Mikey let out, "what the heck is that?"

"Guys." Donnie began, "I think that's an insulin pump."

"And that means?" Leo asked.

Donnie turned to him.

"It means she's diabetic." he answered.

"Oh, no!" Mikey gasped before looking confused. "What's that?"

"Her body works differently than normal people's do." Donnie explained. "In her case, she needs that pump so she stays healthy."

"And she can't have much sugar, if any." Kasumi added. "It could kill her."

"So what do we do?" Raph asked.

"She said she needs her pump checked." Donnie said, standing up in order to do just that. "Make sure the insulin levels check out and all that."

He went over to Kristy, looking over the pump.

"Uh-oh..." he said nervously.

"Please tell me that's a good uh-oh." Mikey requested.

Donnie shook his head.

"She's nearly empty." he explained. "She needs more insulin."

"Where do we get it?" Vee questioned. "A pharmacy?"

"Yes." Donnie replied with a nod. "I can look up her prescription, but someone's gonna have to go pick it up."

"I'll do it." April offered. "I can pass myself off as a babysitter and pick up some diabetic friendly foods."

"Good." Leo said. "In the meantime, we need to start looking for her parents."

"I got something while I was looking." Donnie replied. "A Nicholas and Cassandra Verne. They run a plumbing business in Brooklyn (1)."

"It's a start." Kagome remarked. "Let's get going."

They all dispersed to do so.

 **-X-**

It was relatively easy for the Hamato septet to find the Verne's plumbing workshop. They looked it over from the workshop.

"So, what's her dad gonna be like?" Mikey asked. "Think he'll be Italian with a red hat and mustache?"

Vee rolled her eyes.

"You play _way_ too many video games, Mikey." she told him.

"I'm not seeing anything." Raph remarked. "Nobody coming in or out. I don't like it."

"Patience, Raph." Leo replied. "Someone's gotta show eventually."

Before long, an old van rumbled up to the stop and some Purple Dragons piled out. The leader pounded on the door of the shop.

"Verne!" he shouted. "We know you're in there! Open the damn door _now_!"

The door opened, and a man with black hair emerged. He had large bags under his eyes, and he looked like he'd been crying.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Hun's getting tired of waiting." the Dragon said. "Where's the money?!"

"I'm working as hard as I can." Mr. Verne pleaded. "I get paid this Friday. I just need some more time. Please, just... give her back."

From the rooftops, the gang narrowed their eyes.

"Who knew Hun was running a protection racket?" Mikey remarked.

"No." Raph corrected. "Casey told me Hun moonlights as a loan shark to help fund the Dragons and Shredder's operations."

"That's even worse!" Mikey declared. "Right?"

" _Much_ worse." Leo said. "And he thinks they have Kristy."

Mikey tilted his head quizzically.

"But why would he borrow money from Hun of all people?" he wondered.

"To pay for Kristy's medicine." Donnie answered. "Insulin can be pretty expensive. He must've been desperate."

"Just when I thought Hun couldn't sink any lower." Kagome said with discontent. "Leo, what's the plan?"

"Kagome, you and Hisako get Verne away from the Dragons." Leo ordered. "The rest of us will take them down."

Hisako nodded.

"Ready, Kagome?" she asked

Kagome cracked her knuckles.

"Let's do it." she replied.

The two girls jumped down, landing by the rear entrance of the shop and entering quietly. They crept to the front entrance, Kagome laying her hand on the doorknob.

"Okay, on three." Kagome whispered. "One... two... THREE!"

They threw open the door, grabbing Mr. Verne by the shoulders and yanking him back into the shop before slamming and locking the door.

"What in-" Mr. Verne began before Hisako shoved her fingers into his head.

"Sleep." she said as Mr. Verne slumped over, out cold.

"He's clear!" Kagome shouted to the outside. "Move in!"

On cue, the Turtles jumped down, confronting the Dragons.

"Not you freaks again!" one of them shouted.

"Aww, and I thought you liked us." Mikey retorted.

"Take 'em down!" Leo shouted.

They all charged, clashing with the thugs.

"Leave that man alone!" Vee ordered as she grappled with the leader.

"He owes Hun money!" the leader shot back.

"Not anymore." Raph replied, striking him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sai.

In record time, the Dragons all lay unconscious on the street.

"Y'know," Vee remarked, dusting her hands off, "the least they could do is give us some kinda challenge."

The door opened, revealing Kagome and Hisako holding up the unconscious Mr. Verne.

"How's he doing?" Leo asked.

"Out like a light." Hisako reported. "He's worried. Apparently, his wife died last year in a car accident. Kristy is all he has left."

"Poor guy." Kagome remarked before looking down at the fallen Dragons. "And since he borrowed money from Hun, they'll just keep coming after him until he pays up."

"So what do we do?" Mikey asked.

Kagome thought for a minute, then nodded.

"I'll talk to Mom." she decided. "However much he owes, she could most likely pay it off."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Mikey questioned. "Wait for Hun himself to show up?"

"For now, let's get home." Leo decided. "We'll figure out what to do from there."

"Not before we let Mr. Verne know his daughter is safe." Kagome said firmly.

"Way ahead of you." Hisako replied.

She waved a hand over his face, and his expression slowly softened.

"He knows she's safe and well taken care of." she informed them. "I left out some obvious details, but he'll wake up feeling better about his daughter."

 **-X-**

The septet returned home just as April also returned, carrying food and Kristy's prescription.

"Okay, first things first." Donnie declared. "Refilling Kristy's pump."

"Turns out babysitters picking up Kristy's prescription is a common thing." April said as she handed Donnie the insulin vial. "The pharmacist didn't even bat an eye."

"Well, that's handy." Donnie said before going over to Kristy with the vial and refilling the pump. "There. That ought to do it."

"Once she's well-nourished, we'll take her back to her dad." Leo declared.

Kagome picked up the bag of food and rummaged through it as Kirby held Kristy.

"I can't remember the last time I held a baby girl in my arms." he remarked.

"So what's going on with her parents?" Kasumi asked.

"Her dad was desperate and needed money." Leo explained. "So, he borrowed some from Hun to pay the medical bill."

"He was doing what he could to provide for his child." Splinter mused, shaking his head. "It is a shame he was forced to take such drastic action."

"We beat up the Dragons who were harassing him." Vee reported. "But they'll just keep coming back until he pays up."

"Which brings me to my next point." Kagome said, turning to her mother. "Mom, could we pay off his debt for him? It may be the only way."

"I'm insulted you asked me such a thing." Kasumi replied, smiling. "Of course, we'll help him."

"Just how much money do you have?" Kirby questioned.

Kasumi smirked.

"Let's just say the claims of me being the richest woman in New York are no exaggeration." she replied playfully.

 **-X-**

At the Purple Dragon HQ, the thugs the Turtles had creamed knelt before Hun, terrified for their lives.

"They just showed up!" one said. "The Turtles and their friends!"

Hun growled.

"I'm getting a little sick of those freaks sticking their noses into my business." He snarled.

"Well, you'll have to cope with it a little while longer." Kasumi's voice announced.

They jumped and turned as Kasumi emerged from the shadows, flanked by the Hamato siblings and Kagome.

"What the hell?!" one of the Dragons exclaimed. "How'd you get in here?!"

"Your thugs left the back door open." Mikey answered, gesturing over his shoulder to Raph and Vee, who were standing over the pile of unconscious bodies.

Hun restrained himself, knowing he stood no chance in a confrontation with Kasumi, one of the Shredder's few equals.

"So, the great Kasumi Lee decides to grace me with her presence." he remarked. "What do you want?"

"Nicholas Verne." Kasumi replied simply. "His debt will be cleared immediately."

"So that's it." Hun mused. "You're here to pay off the plumber's debt."

Kasumi picked up a suitcase, opening it and showing it to Hun. It was filled to the brim with hundred-dollar bills.

"He owes me twenty thousand dollars." Hun remarked, taking the suitcase. "This should be more than enough."

"Twenty thousand dollars?!" Mikey exclaimed. "That's outrageous!"

"What can I say? Hospital bills." Hun said flippantly. "Your brainy brother tell you what happens to a diabetic when they don't get their insulin?"

"I can also tell you about reject conjoined twins if you want, Hun." Donnie retorted (2).

Hun scoffed, slamming the briefcase shut.

"Whatever." he sniffed. "Verne's debt is paid. Anything else?"

"Wait, that's it?" Raph questioned.

"I'm not stupid enough to pick a fight with Kasumi Lee." Hun informed them. "Master Shredder says she's as skilled as he is."

"How kind of him." Kasumi deadpanned.

"Don't come after the Verne family again." Leo warned. "If you do..."

"I have no reason to go after that plumber anymore." Hun retorted. "Now get out of my house."

Kasumi nodded and they all left.

"Huh." Kagome said aloud. "I really expected him to try and start a fight."

"It seems Saki picked some muscle with a few functioning brain cells." Kasumi mused.

"I know." Raph replied. "A shame, really."

"Well, his debt's paid off." Leo said. "I think it's safe to take Kristy back to her dad."

 **-X-**

Mr. Verne woke up from his bed with a start. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he heard a familiar knock at the door. He went to open it and saw nothing, but heard a familiar childish giggle.

"Is that...?" he said aloud in hope before looking around.

"Daddy!"

Mr. Verne's eyes widened as Kristy ran over to him and hugged him.

"Kristy!" Mr. Verne exclaimed, scooping his daughter up and holding her close. "You're all right!"

"The turtle men saved me!" Kristy informed him.

Mr. Verne looked down at her in confusion. "The what now?"

"The turtle men!" Kristy replied, pointing at the shadows. "See them, Daddy?"

Verne investigated the shadows, shaking his head.

"No, I don't." He told her.

"They must've gone home too." Kristy remarked. "They're good, Daddy. Really good. They fixed my thingy!"

Verne smiled.

"Good to hear." He told herm

As he turned to go back inside, he stopped at the door, looking back outside.

"I don't know who you are, or if you can even hear me," he muttered, "but thank you for saving my little girl."

With that, he closed the door. That was when the Turtles emerged from the shadows, having been hiding the whole time. Mikey sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"It's a Kodak moment." He declared.

"So that's what gratitude feels like." Raph remarked.

"Well, that's done." Leo announced with a smile. "Let's go home, team."

 **-X-**

Deep within the Technodrome, Krang and Ch'rell were discussing their upcoming plans.

"So, the O'Neil family has vanished." Krang remarked.

"The Turtles must be harboring them in their lair, which must be where they're keeping the sword, as well." Ch'rell said before smirking. "General, I think now is the time to activate our sleeper agent."

"I agree." said Krang. "We have waited long enough."

He stood, raising his arm.

"Alert our forces!" he ordered. "The invasion of Earth begins NOW!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Reference to the Mario Bros. One of their backstories is that they were born in Brooklyn and ran a plumbing business there.

(2): A reference to the unmade 2003 episode "Nightmares Recycled." It would have revealed that Hun and the Garbageman were conjoined twins who were separated at birth; I debated using that, but Author of the Insane talked me out of it.

A big thank you to Kristen Verne for giving me the idea for this chapter. The baby is, of course, named after her.

Next chapter: Krang's invasion finally begins!

Please R&R. Until next time!


	29. Booyaka-Showdown

**Chapter 28: Booyaka-Showdown**

* * *

April and Kagome were just sitting down to lunch at school, when Sam suddenly sat down next to them.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Kagome and April exchanged looks, then shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" Kagome replied. "Just keep your hands where we can see them, please."

"Still uneasy with me, huh?" Sam said dryly.

"You're getting there." April answered. "But better safe than sorry."

"Fair enough." He admitted, sitting down and putting his hands on the table.

He looked around to make sure no one was listening, then leaned forward.

"I came to give you guys a warning." he whispered. "Last night, Krang's communication network went haywire. Something big is about to go down."

"How big are we talking?" April asked.

"Ten to one says he's ready to launch the invasion." Sam replied.

April choked on her milk, coughing violently. Kagome slapped her on the back, helping her regain control before turning to Sam.

"How is that possible?!" she whispered frantically. "The Technodrome can't be active!"

"I don't know." Sam replied. "You guys still have the power cell and the Sword of Tengu, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah." she answered. "What else could he be using to power it?"

"Maybe he found something?" April offered.

"Whatever's going down," Sam began, "we better find out before the Technodrome gets airborne."

"Looks like tonight's gonna be a busy one." April sighed.

* * *

At the lair, Donnie sat down in the lab, ready to go to work. As he did this, he happened to glance over to the compartment where he had stashed the Sword of Tengu, only to find it open and the sword gone. Donnie gasped in horror and sprang to his feet.

"GUYS!" He shrieked.

The other Turtles and Hisako all ran in at that.

"Okay, what's so important that you had to interrupt the final episode of Space Heroes?" Leo demanded.

"Oh, I don't know." Donnie said sarcastically. "Maybe the insignificant little detail that THE SWORD OF TENGU IS GONE!"

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"How can it be gone?!" Raph demanded.

"We gave you the sword because you were the most responsible turtle down here!" Vee snapped. "How could you lose it?!"

"I don't know!" Donnie shouted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Krang and Shredder don't know where the lair is! It had to have been one of us!"

Before they could discuss the matter any further, April and Kagome ran in.

"Guys, we just got word from Sam." April panted. "Krang and Ch'rell are preparing their invasion."

Kagome looked at the Hamato siblings, noticing the sense of urgency in their faces.

"Is... everything okay?" Kagome questioned.

Donnie chuckled, twiddling his thumbs. "Well, there's a funny story about that, actually."

 **-X-**

In the living room, Donnie explained everything to Kagome and April. Unsurprisingly, Kagome didn't take it well.

"WHAT?!" Kagome screamed. "YOU LOST THE SWORD OF TENGU?!"

"I left it in my lab!" Donnie defended. "I didn't lose it! It had to have been taken!"

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Mikey insisted. "I like having two hands!"

"This isn't a coincidence." April mused. "Krang somehow got the sword."

"But he can't possibly know where the lair is." Vee pointed out. "We wouldn't be having this conversation if he did."

"Then how'd he get it?" Hisako demanded. "Nobody could get past Donnie's defenses without the codes."

"It matters not." Splinter declared.

The group all turned to see Splinter and Kasumi enter.

"What matters is stopping the Technodrome before it is activated." He continued.

"Right." Raph agreed. "That thing can't be allowed to fly again."

Splinter looked down at his and Kasumi's children, smiling slightly.

"When you first went up to the surface, I feared you were not ready." he said. "But now I realize you were not only ready to become heroes, it was your destiny. And if the fate of the world must rest in somebody's hands, I am grateful it is yours."

All seven bowed respectfully to Splinter and Kasumi.

"Thank you, Sensei." Leo replied.

"I want to help, too!" April declared.

"Absolutely not!" Kirby declared, entering the room. "You and I are going to find someplace safe."

April looked down in annoyance, and the gang prepared to walk out.

"Leonardo." Splinter said. "A moment, please."

Leo stopped to listen to his father's words.

"With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission." the rat ninja declared. "No matter what you have to sacrifice... or who."

"I understand, Sensei." Leo assured him. "But don't worry. I'm bringing everyone back."

 **-X-**

The gang promptly got ready. Raph equipped himself with tonfas, shuriken, and brass knuckles while Donnie called in a favor from Dr. Lillja to borrow Metalhead and Hisako called in Leatherhead. Soon, they were all gathered before the Shellraiser.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time." Leo declared. "Let's go save the world."

"Good luck, you guys." April said.

"Be safe, my children." Splinter added. "Be strong."

Leo gave him a thumbs up, and they all piled into the Shellraiser and drove off. As soon as they were gone, April turned to Splinter and Kasumi.

"Um... you mind if I ask you two a question?" she asked.

Kasumi nodded her head.

"Go ahead." She told her.

"Why aren't you two going with them?" April questioned.

Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" He inquired.

"Your kids are out there risking their lives." April pointed out. "Don't you think they could use your help?"

"As their teachers, it's our duty to prepare them for the challenges they face." Kasumi said simply.

"But the whole world is at risk!" April exclaimed. "You said so yourself!"

"Enough!" Splinter snapped. "We do not have to explain ourselves to a child!"

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away with Kasumi close behind, both of their expressions softening as they went, while April just watched them go, shaking her head in disdain.

* * *

The Shellraiser made its way to the streets, and Vee turned to Leo.

"Okay, what's the plan?" she asked.

"We'll keep it simple." Leo replied. "Go to the Technodrome, find some of their heavy ordinance, and use it on the Sword of Tengu."

"We'll need something like the Micro-Fission Omni Disintegrator." Hisako added. "It's powerful enough to oneshot just about anything."

"That's great!" Donnie declared. "Where can we get one?"

"The armory." Hisako replied. "They'll have one, and we can use their own weapon against them."

"You sure this plan'll work, Leo?" Raph questioned.

Leo looked ahead, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"It has to work." He answered quietly.

* * *

Back at the lair, Splinter and Kasumi were meditating off to the side. April was flipping through channels on the TV as Kirby approached her.

"April, we're leaving." he said.

"Leaving?" April repeated.

"I managed to get the van working." Kirby explained. "We're going upstate. We'll be safe there."

"Well... okay." April replied. "But what about Robyn?"

"We'll go pick her up on the way out." Kirby said. "But we need to leave now. Before Krang's plan takes effect."

Splinter and Kasumi heard everything, and stood up.

"Wait." Kasumi objected. "It's too dangerous for you to go up to the surface! You know that, Kirby!"

"My family is in danger." Kirby shot back. "I'm tired of sitting here. I'm their father, and I've already lost their mother."

"And _some_ of us can't just sit around and do nothing." April said in discontent, glaring at them.

Splinter and Kasumi were taken aback by April's words, but before they could say anything, April turned her back on them, walking out with her father.

 **-X-**

April and Kirby walked a considerable distance away from the lair before Kirby suddenly stopped.

"Well April," he said ominously, "it's time for the truth to come out."

"Dad?" April asked, confused. "What's going on?"

Before she could say anything else, a powerful arm grabbed her from behind, lifting her off of the ground. She turned, finding herself staring into the face of Hun.

"I was the one who took the Sword of Tengu." Kirby revealed.

"What?!" April gasped.

"Seems the slime-balls came through." Hun remarked, smirking. "Now go deliver the master's message. I'll handle her delivery."

Kirby walked away, two Mousers trailing behind him.

"You bastards brainwashed him!" April shouted.

"No, Krang did." Hun corrected. "It's a mutual benefit."

He then dragged April off, the girl kicking and screaming the entire way.

* * *

In the underground caverns near the Technodrome, many Krangdroids stood at attention, ready for orders with a Ms. Campbell robot standing before them.

Suddenly, the sound of a car engine reached their ears, and they all turned just in time to see the Shellraiser rev into the area, mowing several Krangdroids over.

"The Turtles!" one Krangdroid shouted.

"Destroy them!" screamed another.

As they readied their blasters, the hatch sprang open, and Leatherhead and Metalhead jumped out.

"Utroms!" Leatherhead screamed.

His eyes glazed over as he grabbed one Krangdroid in his jaws and performed a death roll, squashing several others into the ground. Metalhead fired on the Krangdroids as well, providing cover for Leatherhead.

As this was going on, the Hamato siblings and Kagome swooped in, all wearing their own version of Donnie's latest invention: a flight-pack consisting of two large batlike wings propelled by fans.

"Turtle Flyers are workin' like a charm!" Donnie cheered.

Leo shushed him, before turning to others.

"Okay, you all know the plan." he reminded them. "While LH and Metalhead keep them busy, we sneak in, grab the disintegrator, and blow the sword to Hell."

Hisako had her eyes closed as they landed, barely keeping herself calm.

"Hisako..." Kagome began, turning to the young psychic. "Breathe deep."

Hisako took a deep breath and nodded, giving Kagome a thumbs-up.

"In and out, sis." Raph said comfortingly. "And this time, this ship is going down for good."

"Okay... okay." Hisako breathed in and out, composing herself. "Let's do this."

They entered, and Hisako lead them to a large room stocked with weapons.

"Here we go." Hisako said as she searched through the armory, eventually pulling out a large, red rifle-like blaster.

"That's the Omni Disintegrator?" Leo asked.

Hisako nodded as she handed it to him.

"Will turn anything to ash with just a pull of the trigger." she declared. "I've seen it work, so be careful."

Everyone nodded at that.

"Okay." said Donnie. "I'd say the most likely place we'll find the sword is the main engine."

"Well, sis." Vee proclaimed. "Lead the way."

Hisako nodded, and led them out.

* * *

Back at the lair, Splinter and Kasumi were in the dojo mulling over April's words. Eventually, Kasumi sighed.

"Yoshi..." she began, "April's right."

"Yes..." Splinter agreed. "Our children need us, and yet here we sit."

They stood up, ready to move out, only to be met with Kirby just as they exited the dojo.

"Kirby?" Kasumi said in surprise. "Where's April?"

"Master Shredder has a message for you." Kirby said robotically.

Splinter gasped.

" _Master_ Shredder?" He repeated in shock.

Two Mousers appeared, one projecting a pre-recorded hologram of Shredder.

" _So, Hamato Yoshi, Kasumi Lee_." he said. " _You thought you could hide from me forever. I have April O'Neil_."

Both of them gaped in horror.

" _And if you two value her life, you will come and face me like true warriors_." Shredder went on. " _We_ will _finish what we started all those years ago._ "

The recording ended and Kirby turned to go, only to be grabbed by Kasumi and spun around.

"Kirby, what have you done?!" she demanded, shaking him. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Splinter approached, putting two and two together.

"No," he said, removing a small device from the back of Kirby's neck. "It has been stolen."

The two looked it over.

"Krang's technology." Kasumi realized. "Must be some kind of mind control device."

Kirby blinked, rubbing his head.

"I'm free." he said, looking down in remorse. "They... they made me take the sword, and then..."

He choked on his words, looking up at Kasumi and Splinter.

"Please... save April." he pleaded.

"We will." Kasumi assured, putting her hands on Kirby's shoulders. "I promise."

Splinter grabbed his hooded robe, pulling it over his head.

"Let us go, quickly." he declared.

"Agreed." Kasumi said, her expression souring. "If Saki wants a battle, we'll give him a war."

* * *

The Hamato siblings and Kagome gathered on the upper levels of the Technodrome's engine room, looking down at their opposition. Multiple Krangdroids were gathered along with the two rock soldiers who kidnapped Kirby several weeks ago. In the center of the room sat the Sword of Tengu, which was plugged into the main engine.

"Shit." Vee cursed. "Rocky I and II are here."

"With any luck, we'll be gone before they even know we're here." Donnie replied.

Leo took aim with the Omni Disintegrator.

"Okay guys." he said, charging the gun. "This all ends in three... two... one!"

He fired the gun, and an orange energy ball blasted out and flew at the Sword of Tengu-

-only to be deflected by a purple energy barrier.

"What?!" Leo shouted. "There's a force field?!"

He turned to Hisako.

"Why didn't you tell us that?!" He demanded.

"Well, because I wanted us to screw this up." Hisako said sarcastically before scowling. " _OBVIOUSLY, I DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW!_ "

The rock soldiers turned to notice them, as did the Krangdroids in the room. Mikey gulped as their eyes bore into the group.

"Uh..." he let out. "Anyone have a Plan B?"

"Donnie, disable that shield!" Leo ordered. "The rest of us will buy him time!"

The rock soldiers then charged at them, poised to attack.

* * *

In the Shredder's throne room, April furiously struggled against the heavy chains keeping her anchored to the floor as Tokka, Dogpound, and Xever stood guard, Xever's robotic legs finally finished. As they waited, Xever turned to Tokka and Dogpound.

"So, just how good are these so-called ninja masters?" he asked.

"Two of the best." Tokka replied. "They trained in the same ninja clan as Master Shredder."

"You bet they did." April cut in. "And they're gonna kick your asses when they get here."

The three mutants all scoffed at that.

"Anyway, Hamato Yoshi and Master Shredder used to be like brothers until Yoshi betrayed him and Kasumi Lee sided with him over the Master." Dogpound went on. "Let me put it to ya this way: those two are as skilled as Master Shredder, but they don't have the stomach to finish the fight."

"Shredder's the one that betrayed them." April scoffed. "And it's not that they can't finish the fight. It's that they have a little something your master doesn't."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Tokka questioned.

"Honor." was the reply.

"Can we shut that little brat up?" Xever demanded before turning to her. "You're supposed to be bait, so start acting like it."

"Why don't you make me, Fishface?" April shot back.

Xever, now Fishface, scowled at his new moniker.

"I told you not to call me that." he hissed.

"Oh, sorry." April said flippantly. "I didn't care."

Before they could say anything else, they heard the sounds of pummeling outside and Dogpound's ears twitched.

"They're here." he declared.

The door of the throne room slid open to reveal a lone Foot ninja, who then collapsed. A pair of eyes flashed in the darkness before the ninja was suddenly dragged back, with Splinter and Kasumi appearing in-between the villainous trio out of nowhere.

Dogpound took a swipe behind him, but the two ninja masters dodged easily. Growling, Dogpound slammed his fist into the ground, but Splinter leaped over it, flipping through the air and kicking Dogpound squarely in the face.

Kasumi weaved to the side, going for Tokka.

"You know, Yoshi's children are so much cuter than you." she said flatly.

Tokka growled.

"I'll make you eat those words, you bitch!" She swore.

"You're more than welcome to try, _kappa meinu_ (1)." Kasumi shot back.

Seething in rage, Tokka charged at Kasumi, swiping with her claws. Kasumi ducked under the swipe and jabbed her fingers into Tokka's underarm. The turtle mutant scrambled back.

"What was that?" she asked, confused and slightly weirded out. "A tickle?"

"Actually, that was a nerve cluster under your arm." Kasumi corrected. "It might not have hurt, but you won't be moving that arm for a while."

Naturally, Tokka responded by trying to move her arm. It was unresponsive and limp as a noodle, just as Kasumi predicted. Kasumi hit a few more pressure points, bringing Tokka to her knees before finally deciding to end it. She backflipped, kicking Tokka right in the face, and as she came down with a yell, clasped her hands together and pulled off a solid double axe-handle right on Tokka's skull. The turtle mutant dropped like a load of bricks (2).

At the same time, Dogpound and Fishface were double-teaming Splinter. The rat-man dodged a kick from Fishface just as Dogpound charged him from behind, resulting in Fishface kicking Dogpound right in the groin. With a pained whimper, Dogpound slumped over, clutching his groin. As Splinter continued to dodge Fishface's attacks, he quickly grabbed his tail and pulled it in the way of a bite attack. This caused Fishface to chomp down on his own tail and cry out in pain before Splinter tossed him into the water tank. Fishface rapidly swam away, and Dogpound pulled himself up, helping Tokka to her feet and making a break for it.

"Well, that's the last of them." Kasumi said.

The two then went over to April and Splinter knelt down.

"April, do not make a sound." Splinter whispered. "We will have you free in a moment."

He reached for the chain, only for his hand to phase right through it. They looked up in surprise as "April" smirked and suddenly disappeared, revealing herself to be a hologram cast by a Mouser.

"It's a trap!" Kasumi shouted.

At that moment, ominous laughter filled the room. Kasumi and Splinter quickly stood back-to-back, surveying the area.

"Hamato Yoshi. Kasumi Lee." the Shredder announced, his voice echoing across the room. "I am _so_ glad you two accepted my invitation."

Flames shot up from the glass enclosures on either side of the tank, and the two looked around for any sign of their enemy.

"Where's April?!" Kasumi demanded. "What have you done with her?!"

"Now that I have you two right where I want you, young Miss O'Neil is of no further use to me." Shredder replied. "I gave her to someone who will make proper use of her: General Krang."

Both of them gasped at that.

"You FOOL!" Splinter shouted. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?!"

"Krang is a monster who can't be trusted!" Kasumi added. "You've damned the entire world, Saki!"

At that moment, an unseen force knocked the two to the ground. They pulled themselves up as Shredder materialized from the shadows.

"I know exactly what he is capable of." Shredder remarked. "I also know it will destroy your family and allow me to put an end to you two... once and for all."

Kasumi and Splinter stood up, both glaring at Shredder, and Splinter dropped his hood, allowing Shredder to see his mutated visage for the first time.

"What? A rat?" he said aloud before laughing in mockery. "I see you are as hideous as those Turtles that surround you. How fitting. You are a rat that has been caught in my trap."

Kasumi scowled. "Rat or not, Yoshi's still a _much_ better man than you could ever hope to be, Saki!"

"And what does that say about you, Kasumi?" Shredder retorted. "One who affiliates with rats?"

"Look closely at this face, Shredder." Splinter hissed. "For it is the last thing you will _ever_ see!"

* * *

Back at the Technodrome, things weren't going so well for the Turtles. They frantically dodged around the Rock Soldiers and Krangdroids as Donnie tried to hack the force field.

"Hurry up, Donnie!" Leo shouted as he avoided a crushing stomp from one of the Rock Soldiers.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Donnie snapped back.

Leo turned to Hisako.

"You said the Omni Disintegrator will blast through anything, right?" he asked her. "Does that include big, ugly rock monsters?"

"It should, yeah!" Hisako replied, ducking under a laser blast.

Leo took aim at one of the Rock Soldiers, and blasted its leg off. His victory was short-lived as the monster turned toward him.

"Uh-oh..." he gulped.

Meanwhile, Raph threw his sai into an advancing Krangdroid before spinning around and stabbing another. Kagome stabbed her Shiranui blades right into the Utrom within another's cockpit, green blood squirting into her face as she did.

"YUCK!" Kagome screamed, wiping her face in disgust.

"These guys just keep coming!" Raph shouted. "Where does Krang find these goons?!"

"General Krang drafted those of us who understood his cause!" one Krangdroid replied. "Not like that foolish weakling, Mortu!"

"We're running out of time, guys!" Hisako exclaimed, slicing left and right with her tessen.

Donnie finally managed to power down the force field, but at that very moment, everything lit up and the engine powered on.

"You're too late, Turtles!" a Krangdroid shouted in triumph. "The Technodrome is now fully operational!"

"No!" Hisako shouted. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Leo took aim at the Sword of Tengu with the Omni Disintegrator, but it sparked before shorting out.

"Damn it!" he shouted.

"Now what?!" Vee demanded.

"We need to scram!" Mikey screamed. "Like now!"

Leo looked around at their enemies, then nodded.

"Tactical retreat!" he exclaimed. "Hisako, give us some cover!"

Hisako turned, focusing the last of her energy into a telekinetic blast. Everything in front of her went flying and she collapsed in exhaustion. Vee quickly grabbed her and they all ran for the garbage chute. They leaped out and activated their Turtle Flyers before swooping away, finding Leatherhead and Metalhead standing before the Technodrome amongst multiple disassembled Krangdroids.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey screamed. "Grab Metalhead and run!"

"The Technodrome is online!" Kagome added. "We need to get out of here NOW!"

Leatherhead went wide-eyed before grabbing Metalhead and running for the Shellraiser. The Hamato septet all flew out of the tunnels, Leatherhead driving the Shellraiser.

 **-X-**

They all made it to the surface just as tremors began to shake the city. Within minutes, the Technodrome burst out of the ground, rising into the sky.

"This is it..." Vee gasped. "It's the end of the world!"

"Well, technically, it's the end of humanity's reign as the planet's dominant life form." Donnie pointed out. "Y'know, like the extinction of the dinosaurs-"

Raph smacked Donnie upside the head. "Now? You're doing this now?!"

"Well, excuse me," Donnie snapped, "but it's how I deal with stress!"

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad." Mikey offered. "I mean, maybe it doesn't have any weapons?"

As if on cue, lasers began firing from the Technodrome.

"I... think it has weapons." Leo remarked.

"No..." Leatherhead said in horror, clutching a barely conscious Hisako to his chest. "It has begun..."

As they all stared up at the Technodrome in horror, Kagome glanced over her shoulder and gaped at the sight behind her.

"Uh, guys?" she began. "We got another problem."

"Oh, now what?!" Leo snapped.

Kagome pointed behind her and they all turned to see just about every human in Manhattan behind them, not only noticing the Technodrome, but the Turtles and Leatherhead as well.

"Ohhh, fuck." Raph cursed.

"Alien monsters!" one woman in the crowd shouted.

"They're holding those girls prisoner!" another screamed, pointing at Hisako and Kagome.

"Wait!" Mikey pleaded. "You don't understand!"

"Save it, Mikey." Raph remarked. "They don't care."

The crowd began to advance on them, before a young voice piped up.

"No! They're not monsters!"

From the crowd emerged Kristy Verne, dragging her father along by the hand.

"They saved me!" Kristy shouted, patting her belly. "Changed my pump thingy!"

Mr. Verne looked at them, smiling.

"So you're the turtle men Kristy mentioned," he said. "Now I get to thank you in person."

The crowd looked confused for a minute, and Verne turned on them.

"These creatures saved my daughter!" he declared. "If anyone wants to hurt them, they have to go through me!"

While the crowd was distracted with Mr. Verne, the Turtles and co. took advantage and slipped away. Vee sighed.

"Splinter's gonna kill us for this." she lamented.

"That's if the Technodrome doesn't do it first." Kagome added.

* * *

At Shredder's lair, Splinter and Kasumi faced off against Shredder, all three staring one another down.

"Oroku Saki," Splinter sighed, "you were once my friend. My brother."

"We were never blood." Shredder spat, mirroring his words from their first battle.

"Fifteen years ago, I was a different man." Splinter went on. "I had everything I ever wanted. A loving wife, a beautiful daughter... But you, my 'loyal friend', allowed your jealousy to consume you, and sought to steal that which was mine."

He pointed a condemning finger at Shredder.

"You took everything I loved away from me. _Everything_!" he shouted. "And _still_ you hunt me down!"

"Every second that you draw breath is another stain upon my honor!" Shredder declared. "And I will not rest until you, Kasumi, and every last trace of the Hamato Clan has been erased from this world!"

"Then there's nothing more to be said, Saki." Kasumi replied. "Let's end this, now!"

Kasumi and Splinter both charged at Shredder, who blocked both of their attacks before taking a swipe at Kasumi. She quickly brought her sword up to block the attack.

"It is fitting you die by my blade just as Kohaku did!" Shredder declared as he and Kasumi crossed blades. "And when I'm finished with you, Kagome is next!"

Something inside Kasumi snapped and she forced Shredder back.

"Stay away from my daughter, you son of a bitch!" she screamed, slashing at Shredder who barely managed to block her attacks before Splinter hit him from behind.

As Shredder stumbled back, he aimed a high kick at Kasumi's head, but she ducked under it and slashed at him, catching him across the chest plate.

Shredder growled in rage before jumping across the room, Splinter and Kasumi following. Splinter stepped on part of the glass enclosure and it opened up beneath him, dropping him down.

Splinter pulled himself up and looked around, seeing that Shredder had vanished.

"Kasumi!" he shouted. "Where'd he go?!"

Kasumi frantically scanned the area and saw an ominous looking shadow rise up behind Splinter.

"Yoshi, behind you!" she screamed.

Splinter turned around just in time to block a strike from Shredder and jump back.

"Attacking him from behind…" Kasumi scowled. "You honorless coward!"

"I fight to win!" Shredder retorted.

He and Splinter continued to clash for a while before the flames began to shoot up. To Kasumi's horror, they were closing in on Splinter fast.

"Yoshi!" Kasumi screamed. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

Splinter quickly leapt from rock to rock until he made it out of the enclosure, glaring at Shredder.

"Why must you persist in this insanity?!" he demanded.

"Because you took Tang Shen away from me!" Shredder snapped back.

Splinter pressed a button on the side of his cane, unveiling a whip-like device within it.

"She was never yours!" he replied as he lashed out with it, ensnaring Shredder.

"All these years, and that's still all you can think about." Kasumi remarked in disdain. "I've said it before, Saki, and I'll say it again: you're pathetic."

"Silence!" Shredder shouted as he struggled against Splinter's whip.

* * *

April slowly came to, finding herself strapped to a metal slab in a hi-tech looking room. As her eyesight cleared, she gasped to find Krang looming over her.

"April O'Neil." Krang declared, grinning evilly. "I've waited a long time for this… and at last, I have you right where I want you."

"Krang!" April shouted as she frantically struggled against her bonds. "What do you want from me?!"

"I have need of this planet for my kind to live on." Krang replied.

"That's great." April retorted. "But we're kinda using it. So you came all this way for nothing. Bummer."

"Oh no, Miss O'Neil." Krang chuckled. "I've come all this way… for you."

"Me?" April demanded. "What makes me so special?"

"Your mental energies are essential to my plans." Krang replied.

"Oh, hell no!" April shouted. "I won't end up like Hisako!"

"You will be so much better than Oracle ever was," Krang corrected. "And when I harness your mental energy, I will be able to transform the Earth into a world fit for my kind."

April gulped nervously.

"And… how are you going to do that, exactly?" She questioned, her bravado gone.

"I'm so glad you asked." Krang answered, grinning evilly. "Ch'rell?"

On cue, Ch'rell pressed a button, and multiple wires swarmed toward April from the walls as she screamed.

* * *

" _ **APRIL!**_ "

Hisako sat up in Leatherhead's grip, gasping in horror.

"What's wrong!" Leo demanded.

"I… I heard April." Hisako managed. "She's in pain… screaming in fear."

"No…" Donnie gasped. "Krang must've captured April!"

Hisako nodded.

"Damn it all…" Kagome cursed. "Krang's got April, and the Technodrome is airborne. It's game over, man! Game over! (3)"

"We lost…" Leatherhead lamented, looking down.

"No."

They all looked up, seeing the determination on Leo's face.

"It's not over yet." the blue-banded turtle declared.

"Dude, look around!" Raph snapped. "We couldn't stop Krang! We couldn't stop April! Hell, we couldn't even protect our own secret existence!"

"We're still alive." Leo pointed out. "And the first thing Splinter taught us is where there's life, there's hope."

He stood before them as he went on.

"We're gonna break into the Technodrome, save April, and take Krang and Ch'rell down once and for all!" he proclaimed. "You guys with me, or what?!"

Donnie was the first to step forward.

"I'm with you." he said. "For April."

Soon, everyone else walked up to Leo as well, agreeing to help him for April's sake.

"Okay, question." Mikey pointed out. "How are we gonna get up to it?"

At that moment, the Technodrome began releasing pods into the streets, which started to snatch up the panicking civilians.

"Specimen pods." Hisako quickly supplied.

Leo grinned at the sight of them.

"That's our ticket in." He told the group.

"I got this." Kagome declared.

Before any of them could stop her, she ran out into the streets, waving her arms.

"Hey! Down here!" she shouted. "Nice human specimen, right out in the open! Come and get me, you slimy brain blobs!"

"Kagome!" Vee exclaimed. "Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

"Maybe." Kagome admitted. "Now get over here. Our ride's on the way!"

"Oh, I get where she's going with this!" Raph remarked, catching on.

"She's baiting a pod in so we can get onboard." Donnie mused. "That's incredibly stupid! Or brilliant...Or both."

"Just move your shells!" Hisako snapped.

They charged in just as a pod descended. It opened up to grab Kagome, and ended up grabbing all seven of them.

"Okay," Leo said as the pod began to ascend. "Here we go."

* * *

Shredder continued to struggle against his bonds as Splinter and Kasumi glared at him.

"All this time you've wasted on your stupid, petty grudge, your hatred." Kasumi hissed. "Even if you do end up killing us Saki, what next? You'll have NOTHING!"

Shredder broke free of his bonds before trying to stab them. They backflipped out of the way as he laughed maniacally.

"That is where you are wrong, Kasumi." he declared. "I will have _everything_."

"What are you saying, Saki?" Splinter demanded.

"My vengeance will finally be satisfied." Shredder went on. "Our feud will finally be put to rest. And my daughter can rejoice, knowing her mother's killer is finally dead!"

"Daughter?" Kasumi asked, already dreading the answer. "What are you-?"

"It's simple." said Shredder. "Yoshi took something from me… so _I_ took something from _him_."

Both Splinter and Kasumi gasped as they managed to connect the dots.

"No…" Splinter whispered. "It can't be…"

"The night of the fire…" Kasumi managed, "you… you took little Miwa!"

"Her name is Karai." Shredder corrected. "And I merely gave her the life she deserves."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Saki staggered out of the burning remains of the Hamato Clan dojo, clutching his burned face and feeling bittersweet about the whole ordeal; he had managed to kill his hated enemy, but lost the love of his wife at the same time.

As he made it out, he heard the sounds of a baby crying, and followed it, finding baby Miwa under a stone lantern; Shen had set her there before running into the dojo.

"Shen's daughter…" Saki murmured.

He gently picked her up, caressing her face lovingly.

"I will take care of you, little one." he promised, doing his best to soothe the baby. "I'll call you Karai."

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

"I gave her a home, a father, a life." Shredder went on. "And soon, closure, when my revenge comes to fruition."

He approached Kasumi and Splinter menacingly.

"What an exquisite vengeance." he declared. "You will die here, Hamato Yoshi, and your own daughter will go through her life cursing your very name!"

Kasumi began trembling with rage, glaring at Shredder.

"You…" she managed, "you heartless… BASTARD!"

She charged at Shredder in a rage, crossing blades with him as Splinter still reeled from the knowledge.

"You killed Kohaku! You killed Shen!" she screamed. "And then you even kidnapped Yoshi's baby girl! You're going to regret telling us that, Saki!"

"Oh, did I make you angry, Kasumi?" Shredder mocked, before Kasumi forced him back.

"No." she replied. "I'm beyond angry. I'm beyond furious. I swear that before this day is out, I'm going to tear… you… APART!"

She managed to back Shredder into a corner, then suddenly Splinter charged in, running on all fours and hissing.

"Yoshi?!" Kasumi exclaimed.

Splinter didn't hear her, having embraced his inner rat and given in to his animal side. Shredder tried to stab at Splinter, only for the rat man to catch the blade in his teeth. With one vicious chomp, he snapped the blade in half.

Splinter pounced on Shredder, hissing like a rat and clawing at him before kicking him into the air. Kasumi jumped up, landing an aerial roundhouse kick that sent Shredder flying across the room. He slammed into the wall, his helmet being knocked off by the impact. He slid down before glaring at his foes, his horrifically scarred face revealed.

"You were always hideous on the inside, Saki." Kasumi said in discontent. "And now your face matches your soul!"

Splinter grabbed his cane, drawing the hidden blade within, and charged at Shredder with the intent of finishing him off.

"NO!"

Suddenly, Karai ran in, blocking Splinter's blade with her tanto. Her eyes were brimming with hatred as she stared down the two masters. Both got a good look at her face and gasped in realization.

"...Miwa?" Splinter managed.

"My name is Karai!" Karai snapped before turning to the fallen Shredder. "Father…"

"Karai…" Shredder wheezed, pointing at Splinter and Kasumi. "The rat… is Hamato Yoshi."

Karai straightened up, turning to face Kasumi and Splinter.

"You…" she said, her voice dripping with hatred. "Father told me about what you two did to my mother! And now I get to return the favor!"

Shredder chuckled evilly as Karai advanced on them. Kasumi sheathed her sword, backing up in fear and revulsion.

"Yoshi," she said urgently, "we've lost. We have to go, now!"

"Miwa…" Splinter managed absently, still zoned out.

Kasumi grabbed his arm.

"Yoshi, come ON!" she begged.

He snapped out of it and, with great reluctance, followed Kasumi out the window.

"Cowards!" Karai screamed. "Come back here and face me!"

 **-X-**

They made it a short distance across the rooftops before Splinter stopped short, shaking. Breathing heavily, he let out a howl of rage and sorrow to the heavens before collapsing and punching the ground.

"Yoshi…" Kasumi said, looking down at her friend sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"He took my home…" Splinter managed. "My wife… and now, he took my Miwa."

He broke down sobbing and Kasumi followed suit, collapsing and pulling Splinter into a hug.

"We'll get her back." she wept. "I don't know how, or when, but we will."

Splinter's grip around her back tightened and he buried his face into her shoulder.

"I promise, Yoshi…" Kasumi swore tearfully. "I promise…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato septet was waiting for the pod they were in to dock on the Technodrome. After a moment of silence, Mikey began tapping his nunchucks together rhythmically.

"MC Mikey…" he sang as he continued doing so.

The others looked at him oddly, but found themselves enjoying the beat. Donnie was the first to join in, tapping his staff against the side of the pod. Vee and Raph began replicating and adding back up beat boxing, Kagome tapped her Shiranui blades together while Hisako did the same with her tessen, the metal ringing slightly, and finally, Leo gave in, adding vocals as well.

"Go ninja, go ninja, go!" Mikey chanted. "Go ninja, go ninja, go! Go ninja, go ninja, go! Go, go, go go!"

A hiss sounded as the pod docked on the Technodrome, and the minute it opened, the Hamato septet charged out, screaming and ready for a fight-

-only to find themselves floating in midair.

"What the hell's going on?!" Raph demanded.

"I think Krang forgot to pay his gravity bill!" Mikey remarked.

"It appears he's generated anti-gravitons." Donnie observed.

"Is there anyway to generate _anti_ -anti-gravitons?" Leo asked.

"You mean gravitons?" Donnie said flatly, getting a nod. "No."

"Guys, I think I'm gonna throw up." Mikey said, looking pale. "Or down. Or maybe sideways."

"Just think of it as swimming." Hisako told him. "It helps, trust me."

"We still have a job to do." Leo reminded them. "Where would Krang be keeping April?"

"I know where." Hisako managed, looking sick. "Ch'rell has a private lab."

"Lead the way." Vee replied.

Hisako breast-stroked through the compartment, the others following her.

"Swimming through the air…" Kagome mused aloud. "Never thought I'd see it."

"You live with mutant turtles all your life, and this is what amazes you?" Donnie questioned.

"Don't judge me, Donnie." Kagome retorted. "I grew up with you guys. You are mundane compared to this. No offense."

"None taken." Raph said.

As they went, they heard a scream of pain and fear coming from a nearby room.

"April!" Donnie screamed.

"Oh, no…" Hisako gasped. "Guys… I know this room…"

 **-X-**

Inside the room in question, Krang and Ch'rell watched with unholy glee as April was fitted with an unpleasant-looking helmet, which was siphoning away her cerebral energy and feeding it into a large purple crystal in the center of the room.

"Yes… YES!" Krang exclaimed. "Soon, the planetary mutation will begin! And we have you, April O'Neil, to thank for it."

"Your mind is ours now." Ch'rell added. "Witness the end of your pitiful race!"

The door was thrown open, and the Hamato siblings and Kagome charged in, gasping at April's condition.

"The Turtles?!" Krang shouted. "I will not be stopped by pathetic mutants!"

"At least we're not stupid aliens!" Mikey shot back.

Hisako saw the machine, the quaking April, and began shaking with rage.

"You…" she managed.

The entire room began to shake, and all eyes turned to Hisako. She was glowing bright green, brighter than ever before.

"Guys, she's going critical again!" Vee exclaimed.

"Not again…" Hisako managed through clenched teeth, her eyes glowing green as well. " _ **NEVER AGAIN!**_ "

She floated off of the ground, and let out her rage and pain by screaming one solitary word:

" ** _KRAAAAAANG!_** "

All of a sudden, she released a large telekinetic blast. It tore through the machinery. Sparks flew, Krang and Ch'rell were thrown back, and the straps holding April to the table broke.

"Grab April!" Leo shouted. "Quick!"

Donnie grabbed her mere seconds before the entire machine fell on her, and they all turned back to Hisako. She was still in critical mode, decimating the entire room, and from the looks of things, she wasn't stopping there. The entire Technodrome began to shake and moan under the force of her telekinetic assault.

"She's bringing the ship down!" Mikey shouted.

"Yeah," Raph added. "On top of us!"

Leo struggled his way through the telekinetic pressure and grabbed Hisako's arm.

"Hisako, please!" he screamed. "You have to calm down!"

Hisako gave no sign that she heard him. She was seemingly beyond reason, dark memories flooding her mind as she poured out her rage and fear.

"Hisako!" Leo pleaded. "Come back to us! To your family!"

That seemed to get through. Hisako turned to Leo, tears streaming from her glowing eyes as she looked at him. He reached out his hand, and very slowly, she took it. The glow in her eyes faded, and she slowly descended back to the ground, clutching Leo's hand tightly all the while. She looked at him for a moment, then her eyes fluttered closed as blood trickled from her nose.

"Come on, sis," Leo said, gently picking Hisako up. "Let's get you home."

At that moment, a violent tremor shook the entire Technodrome.

"Oh, no…" Donnie said. "Hisako's damaged the engines! This whole place is gonna go!"

"The pods!" Vee pointed out. "There are still people trapped inside!"

"We need to get them all out of here, NOW!" Kagome shouted.

"No…"

They turned to see Krang, who glared at them hatefully as he got to his feet.

"It may be my fate to die this day…" he snarled, "but if I go down, I'm taking you with me!"

"Sorry, but we're taking a rain check!" Raph replied, throwing a smoke bomb in Krang's face as the gang bolted.

 **-X-**

They ran back to the pod room, examining them all.

"Donnie, can you launch the pods back out into the city!" Leo asked as he set Hisako down in an empty pod, Donnie doing the same with April

"I think I can." Donnie replied, working on a control panel and releasing the pods.

"C'mon!" Raph shouted, hopping into the pod with the girls. "We're checking out of this dump!"

As they all piled in, they heard a hysterical howl of rage, and turned to see Krang and Ch'rell barreling down the hall toward them.

"Not so fast!" Ch'rell shouted. "None of you will leave the Technodrome alive!"

Leo looked back at them, then at his family, Splinter's words ringing in his ear:

 _"With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice. Or who."_

Making his decision, Leo slammed the pod shut without getting in.

"Leo!" Vee screamed. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Leo hit the launch button before turning to face Krang and Ch'rell.

"You have sealed your doom, turtle!" Krang shouted.

"You wanna get to them?" Leo shot back. "You gotta go through me!"

The three charged at one another and Raph crowded up against the pod as it was launched out, seeing Leo facing off against the two crazed aliens.

"Leo!" he shouted. "NOOOOOOO!"

 **-X-**

The pod splashed down in the waters around Liberty Island with the Technodrome following shortly after. It rapidly sunk into the murky depths, disappearing from sight.

"We made it…" Donnie breathed. "I can't believe it."

"But Leo…" Kagome managed, tearing up. "I… I can't believe he's dead!"

Mikey looked sadly out into the water. "Leo…"

"And I did nothing but give him a hard time." Raph said, tearing up as well. "If I had a chance to do it over…"

April slowly came to. "Leo…"

"April…" Donnie lamented, turning to her. "Leo… he didn't make it."

"No…" April said, pointing out into the water. "There he is!"

On cue, Leo's head broke the surface of the water. He coughed, spitting out a mouthful of seawater.

"Leo?!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling. "You… you're okay!"

"Managed to get clear just before the splashdown." Leo explained, swimming over to them.

"You boneheaded shell for brains!" Raph shouted, pulling Leo into the pod and hugging him. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Sorry." Leo said sheepishly, before looking out on the water. "Well… I'd say the Technodrome isn't gonna be flying anytime soon."

"We… we won, guys." Mikey whispered in awe, before grinning. "We did it! We saved the world!"

"We really did, little brother," Leo said, smiling. "We really did."

"That's one problem down." Kagome remarked. "Now for the next one."

She pointed to the shore, where multiple news crews were waiting for them.

"Disappear into the night to deal with it tomorrow?" Donnie suggested.

"Won't make much of a difference, Don." Vee pointed out. "All of New York knows about us by now."

"Agreed." Leo decided. "Let's make sure they get the full story."

They got to the shore, and it just so happened that Robyn was the reporter on the scene.

"This is Robyn O'Neil with a special report!" she declared. "Turtle creatures save New York!"

"So…" Mikey began, turning to the others, "you guys ready for our close-up?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Raph replied.

"Tell us," Robyn asked, holding the microphone up to Leo, "who are you?"

"We're six siblings who hate bullies and love this city." Leo replied.

"Your friendly neighborhood Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Mikey exclaimed.

 **-X-**

Later, the gang was watching Robyn's report in the lair as Leo turned to Kasumi and Splinter.

"Sensei, Kasumi, I'm sorry." he said. "All the chaos going on with the Technodrome... it just happened."

Splinter just stood there quietly, still reeling from his battle with the Shredder.

"You all did well." Kasumi reassured Leo, smiling proudly. "You saved the city, possibly the world. We would be fools to be angry with you."

Splinter finally shook off his funk, smiling as well.

"Kasumi is right." he said. "This… revelation will need to be dealt with. But tonight, we celebrate."

"Aw yeah!" Mikey cheered. "Who saved the world?"

"We saved the world!" everyone else replied.

"It's party time!" Kagome declared.

And that's just what they did. They partied, danced, and celebrated on into the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): "Turtle bitch" in Japanese.

(2): One of the possible takedown animations of a Titan-infected enemy in _Batman: Arkham City_.

(3): _Aliens_ reference

Yep, it was always my intent that the Turtles eventually go public in this story. But it won't be smooth sailing, I assure you.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	30. Extended Family

**Chapter 29: Extended Family**

* * *

 **Two months later…**

Across the seas in Japan, a mysterious ninja clan met up in a secluded location.

"It doesn't make sense." one of them, a teenage boy, remarked. "Why would Shredder and the Foot just pack up and leave for New York out of the blue?"

"Clearly, something drew their attention." another ninja, an older man, replied. "Something that merited Shredder's attention personally."

"But what?" the boy questioned. "What could be so important that he'd abandon Japan altogether?"

At that moment, a third ninja, this one a woman in her early thirties, stepped forward.

"This." she said.

She showed them a photo taken from the news, depicting the shuriken that was revealed on the Channel 6 report many months back.

"The Hamato Clan crest?" the boy said in surprise.

"Could it be true?" the man questioned. "Yoshi… is alive?"

"We have to be sure." the woman insisted. "First thing in the morning, we leave for New York. To find Master Yoshi… and the truth."

* * *

Back in New York, the Hamato siblings, along with Kagome, were out on their nightly training run. Despite the two months that had passed, they were still celebrating their greatest victory.

"And then I threw my sai into that Krangdroid's eye socket." Raph gloated. "BOOM!"

"Don't forget how I blew that rock monster's leg off." Leo added. "And you should've seen the looks on Krang and Ch'rell's faces when I bailed out and left them to go down with the Technodrome. It was like their whole world collapsed!"

"Wish I could have seen that." Hisako commented. "I bet they were like this."

She made an exaggerated scared face, eliciting laughs from the entire group.

"What about Kasumi and Splinter?" Vee pointed out. "Man, I wish I could've seen them tag-team the Shredder that day."

"I know, right?" Kagome agreed. "I bet they kicked his ass five ways to Sunday."

"Guys, guys, guys." Mikey cut in. "The real MVP here is Hisako. If she hadn't gone Dark Phoenix on those brain blobs, the whole world would've been covered in ooze!"

Hisako blushed slightly.

"Hey, I'm just glad Leo was there to pull me from the brink." she insisted.

"That's what family's for, sis." Leo assured her.

She nodded, smiling.

"Still, seeing that hellhole crash and burn… that was long overdue." she admitted.

"Agreed." Kagome nodded. "And a lot of kids at school are still talking about how we took that ship down."

"Who knew we'd get our own fan club?" Mikey remarked.

"I'm still surprised Sensei didn't ground us for spilling the beans on our existence." Vee said.

"Well, we did save the world." Donnie pointed out.

"And let's face it," Raph added, "as big a secret as we are and with all the bad guys we take out on a regular basis, word was gonna get out sooner or later."

"Let's just be happy there's as much good buzz about us as bad." Donnie remarked.

"Yeah." Kagome said. "The one constant I've found is that kids love you."

"Oh, yeah." Mikey remarked with a smile. "We babysit Kristy every other Saturday."

"She really seems to love us." Leo mused.

"And why not?" Mikey questioned. "We're awesome!"

"That we are." Kagome said with a grin. "But we better not let this get to our heads. The last time we did-"

"Yeah, we know." Donnie cut in. "Shredder ripped out our egos and beat us with them."

"C'mon, guys." Leo said, standing up. "Let's finish up our run, then make a pit stop at Murakami's."

"Aw, yeah!" Mikey cheered. "Pizza gyoza!"

They stood up to do so, but as they did, Hisako stiffened, sensing something.

"Oh, boy." Kagome said flatly. "I know that look."

"There are people just down the block." Hisako reported. "A small band. They're… they're looking for Splinter."

"The Foot?" Raph questioned. "Man, doesn't Shredder know when to take a holiday?"

"Holiday?" Mikey quipped. "C'mon, Raph. With how uptight Shredhead is, I doubt he can relax enough to take a leak."

Raph snorted, then slapped Mikey.

"They're northeast." Hisako told them. "Near Main Street."

"C'mon." Leo said. "Let's see if we can get the drop on 'em."

 **-X-**

They crept along the rooftops and soon saw a group of eight ninjas atop a roof.

One of them, apparently the one in charge, was an older man with black hair in a bowl-cut and brown eyes. He was dressed in a black gi under a gray undershirt and belt, with a katana sheathed at his side.

Another, seemingly the second in command, was a woman in her early thirties with long black hair in a bun and brown eyes. She was dressed in a black gi with yellow lightning bolt-like designs extending down from her shoulders to her outer thighs, and a yellow belt tied at her left hip with two sais sheathed in her belt.

The next one was a boy around their age, with short brown hair and green eyes. His gi was black with yellow trim and a matching belt. He wore black fingerless gloves, a yellow bandana tied around his forehead, and a black leather jacket with a yellow insignia on the back covered by twin katanas sheathed on his back. He knelt down, petting a brown-and-white Akita Inu dog with a red collar.

The fourth was a girl around the same age, with waist-length black hair with caramel highlights and blue eyes. Her features were highlighted by pink eyeshadow and lip gloss and she wore white earrings and had two blue ribbons tied on either side of her head, just above her ears. She wore an outfit that bore more than a passing resemblance to the uniform of a _kyūdō_ (1) practitioner, consisting of loose gray pants and a white long-sleeved shirt under a black gi top, with a traditional _Yumi_ (2) and a quiver filled with arrows on her back.

The fifth was another girl with black hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing tasteful green lipstick and eyeshadow. She wore a green bandana around her head, a midriff-baring long-sleeved green top with purple lines extending down her arms from her shoulders, matching green pants with similar purple lines extending down her outer legs to her calves, and green gloves with purple fingers and green Converse sneakers. Attached to her back was a small metal pole.

The sixth was a young boy around fourteen years old with brown hair and hazel eyes. His outfit was a blue zip-up hoodie with red trim over a red-and-blue gi top and blue pants with black shoes. At his sides were twin _jitte_ (3).

The seventh was a girl around the same age as the sixth, with long light brown hair and aqua-colored eyes covered in brown-rimmed square glasses. She wore a light blue uniform with pink trim and belt, and had twin tonfas on her back and a belt containing what appeared to be a first aid kit buckled around her hips.

The eighth was a girl who couldn't be any older than twelve, with dark brown hair that reached her shoulder blades and purple eyes. She was wearing a dark gray uniform with black trim and belt, and didn't seem to be carrying a weapon.

Last but not least was another teenage girl, with long, wavy brown hair and matching eyes. She had a white bandana tied around her forehead and wore a pink uniform with dark blue trim and belt, along with gold-and-white armor resembling Karai's, with an _ōdachi_ (4) sheathed at her hip.

The Hamato septet observed them from a distance.

" _Hisako, the dog could be a problem._ " Leo said mentally to Hisako. " _Take care of it_."

Hisako nodded, and closed her eyes, mentally connecting with the dog. The dog winced and growled, resisting Hisako's telepathic call.

" _Shit!_ " Hisako said to Leo. " _That dog's a smart one. Plan B._ "

She sent a sleep command and the dog slumped over almost immediately. The boy in the leather jacket heard him fall and ran over to the dog. He looked him over, before glaring out at the rooftops in rage.

"Who did that to Miko?!" he demanded. "I'll skin you alive!"

"Oops." Hisako gulped, before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Well, someone's cranky." Mikey deadpanned.

The _kyūdō_ girl drew her bow and nocked an arrow, aiming it out into the darkness.

"Whoever's out there, show yourselves!" she shouted. "Face us like men!"

"Yeah, just one problem with that." Raph said, stepping out of the shadows. "We ain't men."

The nine ninjas gaped at the sight of them.

"What the hell?" the boy with the dog said. "What are you?"

"Yokai?" the man with the bowl cut gasped. "In America?"

"We prefer 'Ninja Turtles'." Mikey corrected, stepping forward as the others did the same.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Leo demanded.

"It's no concern of yours, kappa." the girl in green snapped.

"Actually, it is." Hisako shot back. "And I'll pry the info from the skulls if I have to."

"Wait." the woman with the sais insisted. "There's no need for this hostility."

She stepped forward cautiously. "My name is Seiko Mishima. I am a kunoichi of the Hamato Clan, and we're here to find someone."

"How stupid do you think we are, lady?!" Raph spat. "The Hamato Clan was wiped out over sixteen years ago!"

"How do you know that?" the girl in pink questioned. "How can you possibly-?!"

"Because _we're_ all that's left!" Raph answered. "As Foot goons, you should know that!"

"What?!" the girl in glasses objected. "We're not-"

"Save it!" Vee snapped. "Let's kick these bozos all the way back to Japan!"

The Turtles and co. charged at them, Raph's sais clashing against the dog boy's swords.

"Look, you've got it all wrong!" the boy objected. "We don't want any trouble!"

"Shouldn't have come to our city, then!" Raph shot back.

Mikey clashed with the girl in green, who dodged a nunchuck attack before grabbing the metal pole off of her back. She pressed a button on the side of it, and it suddenly doubled in size.

"Whoa…" Mikey said aloud. "Donnie, switch!"

He and Donnie promptly switched opponents, Mikey now fighting with the boy in the hoodie.

"Nice stick you got there." Donnie quipped. "Wanna test it against mine?"

"Yours is wood, mine's metal." the girl retorted. "I'd say I win this one, buddy."

"It's not what it's made of that counts!" Donnie replied. "It's how you use it!"

"Whoa, Donnie!" Mikey declared as he went after the boy in the hoodie. "Should I let April know you're flirting with other girls?"

The girl in green scoffed. "You're not my type, anyway."

"Focus on your own fight, kappa!" the boy in the hoodie snapped, slicing at Mikey with his jitte.

Mikey jumped back, holding out a hand.

"Look, you seem like a nice kid." he attempted. "Stop this now, and I won't have to pummel you."

"Hey, you attacked us!" the boy shot back. "Don't start what you can't finish!"

He slashed at Mikey again, only for Mikey to grab his wrist and flip him over.

Seeing this, the woman with the sais scowled and charged at Mikey, barging him aside with her shoulder before drawing her weapons.

"Keep your hands off my son!" she shouted, but before she could do anything, Hisako jumped in, kicking her in the chest.

"Keep your hands off my brother!" she snapped, throwing her tessen at the woman, only for an arrow to pierce it and anchor it to the wall. Hisako turned in surprise, seeing the _kyūdō_ girl smirking while holding her bow.

"The fuck?!" she exclaimed. "How did you even-?"

"Years of practice." the _kyūdō_ girl replied, before knocking another arrow, aiming for Hisako's leg.

"Stand down!" she ordered. "I don't wanna do it, but I will if you don't back off!"

Hisako smirked, and all of a sudden, the bow string snapped.

"More than meets the eye, bitch." she retorted.

Around this time, Leo clashed with the girl in pink, crossing blades with her.

"Please, this is all a misunderstanding!" the girl pleaded. "We're just here to find somebody!"

"We know." Leo replied. "And you won't harm a hair on his head. Not as long as one of us draws breath!"

"What are you talking about?!" the girl with glasses demanded.

"Oh, you're not fooling anyone!" Kagome snapped. "We know you're here to kill Master Splinter!"

"I read your minds!" Hisako added. "So don't try to hide it!"

"Splinter?" the man with the bowl cut repeated. "That was Yoshi's old codename."

"So he _is_ alive!" the woman with the sais cheered.

"And you ain't getting him." Vee hissed.

"Oh, for God's sake…" the dog boy muttered. "We're not here to kill him, you thick-headed jackasses! What will it take?!"

Everyone looked back at Hisako, who nodded and stepped forward.

"Who's your leader?" she asked.

After a minute, the woman with the sais stepped forward.

"I am." she announced.

Hisako gestured to the ground in front of her.

"You want us to trust you?" She asked. "Then submit and let me into your mind."

"I have nothing to hide." the woman replied, kneeling before her.

Hisako sunk her fingers into the woman's head, probing into her thoughts. She saw images of a younger version of the woman training with a human Splinter and Kasumi, and briefly clashing with the Shredder before withdrawing.

"Stand down, you guys." she said, turning back to her siblings and Kagome. "They're on our side."

"You mean…" Leo began.

Hisako nodded.

"As far as I can tell, they truly are Hamato Clan." she replied.

Everyone gasped at that realization.

"But how?" Raph demanded. "Sensei and Kasumi said that the Hamato Clan either defected to the Foot or were killed."

"Not all of them." the woman said, standing up. "The night of the betrayal, myself and a few others gathered the clan's children and went into hiding. We thought Master Yoshi had died, and continued the clan in his honor."

"Whoa…" Vee said aloud.

"Déjà vu." Kagome remarked.

"Kasumi…" the man in the bowl cut mused. "Kasumi Lee?"

He looked at Kagome, recognition dawning.

"Then you're Kagome Lee." he declared. "I thought you looked familiar."

Kagome nodded. "I wish I remembered you."

"I'm Yukio Mashimi." the man responded. "I was the best man at Yoshi's wedding."

"Splinter…" Leo turned to the others. "Guys, we gotta take 'em to Splinter."

"Whoa there." Raph insisted. "Sensei said no more bringing people to the lair. He threatened us with the Hashi. Remember?"

"This is different!" Leo insisted. "They're Hamato Clan! His friends!"

"The Hashi, Leo." Mikey reminded. "The Hashi."

Leo stood firm, refusing to back down.

"There's no talking you out of this, isn't there?" Vee sighed.

"Nope." Leo said bluntly.

"How about a compromise?" Donnie offered. "We blindfold them. Then we can lead them to Splinter without revealing the lair."

"Do whatever it takes for you to feel secure." the dog boy said.

For emphasis, he, the girl in green, and the girl in pink pulled their own bandanas over their eyes. The Turtles removed their own bandanas and tied them around the others' eyes while Hisako gently handed the dog to his owner.

"I'll wake him up once we get there." she assured him.

Leo turned to Donnie, who was already pulling out the Shellraiser's remote control.

"Way ahead of ya." he said, pressing the button.

Soon, the Shellraiser rumbled up. Hisako mentally deposited the entire clan on the ground, stumbling slightly once she was done.

"Okay," she wheezed, "Sixteen people is a bit much."

They led them all into the Shellraiser, which was more than a little cramped when they got in.

"Tell us your names." Leo requested.

"Yukio Mashimi." said Yukio.

"Seiko Mishima." said the woman with the sais.

"Taiichi Matsuda." said the dog boy. "Just call me Tai."

"Mizuki Kanzaki." said the kyūdō girl.

"Jade Lu." said the girl in green.

"Erika Matsuda." said the girl in glasses.

"Hana Mishima." said the girl in pink.

"Makoto Ishikawa." said the boy in the hoodie.

"Akemi Ishikawa." said the twelve-year-old girl. "The dog's name is Miko."

"We'll save our intros for when we get there." Leo replied.

"And it's only fair to warn you," Raph added, "Splinter ain't what you're expecting. He's… how do I put it…?"

"A _tesso_." Kagome supplied.

Seiko raised an eyebrow.

"A rat man?" She asked.

"Long story." Donnie replied.

Seiko nodded.

"No matter how he looks, he's still Hamato Yoshi." she declared.

 **-X-**

Eventually, they stood at the entrance to the lair.

"Wait here." Leo instructed the others.

Before they went in, Hisako touched two fingers to Miko's head, waking the dog up.

"Call it a sign of good faith." she said.

Tai petted Miko, clearly relieved the dog was awake.

"This'll just take a second." Leo told them, and they entered the lair.

At the table, Splinter and Kasumi were chatting and having tea.

"Welcome back," Splinter said, turning to them.

"Sensei, Kasumi…" Leo remarked, "you're not gonna believe it."

 **-X-**

They explained everything and both ninja masters dropped their tea cups in surprise. The tea spilled across the table as they both stood up.

"Seiko? Yukio?" Kasumi questioned in shock.

"Yeah, they're outside." Leo replied. "Don't worry, we blindfolded them."

"There is no need to worry." Splinter said, standing up. "We can trust them."

"We just didn't want the Hashi." Mikey added, getting a slap from Raph.

Splinter chuckled before turning to Leo.

"Let them in." He insisted.

Leo nodded and led them into the room. At his direction, they removed the blindfolds, returning the bandanas to their respective owners. The group looked around the lair before Seiko's eyes fell on Splinter. She gasped, looking directly into his eyes, and realizing his identity.

"Master Yoshi…" she whispered, "it's you…"

"Seiko." Splinter said, smiling. "How good it is to see you again."

Seiko took a few steps forward, then ran forward and hugged him. He embraced her fully, both with tears in her eyes.

"My old pupil…" Splinter managed. "I feared you had perished with the rest of our clan."

"We thought we were the last of the Hamato Clan." Kasumi added.

"The night of Saki's betrayal, Seiko, myself, and a few others gathered the children and went underground." Yukio explained. "We thought you were dead, Yoshi, but I refused to let the Hamato Clan's legacy die with you."

"It seems we shared the same idea." Splinter remarked. "Allow me to introduce my new clan… and my children."

Leo bowed to them. "Hamato Leonardo."

"Hamato Raphael." said Raph.

"Hamato Michelangelo." said Mikey.

"Hamato Donatello." said Donnie.

"Hamato Venus." said Vee.

"Hamato Hisako." said Hisako.

"Well, quite an interesting family you have here," Yukio remarked. "But what happened to you, Yoshi? Why are you a… well, a rat?"

"Same reason we're humanoid turtles." Donnie said. "Alien science."

"This gross ooze mutated us." Mikey added.

"Aliens?" Makoto asked before gasping. "Wait… I remember! There was something on the news about a big alien spaceship that attacked New York two months ago."

"Yep." Raph nodded.

"I just skimmed over it at the time…" Makoto recalled, "but they mentioned turtle creatures who fought them off."

"That was us!" Mikey declared.

"Who else would it be?" Jade said flatly.

"Rule one, ignore Mikey." Raph told her. "Half of what he says is stupid."

"And the other half?" Tai asked.

"Even stupider." Raph replied.

"Hey!" Mikey objected. "You can't make a jackass outta me, Raph!"

"Oh, c'mon." Raph said, rolling his eyes. "You're perfectly capable of doing that yourself."

"Well yeah, but-" Mikey responded before fully realizing Raph's words. "Hey!"

The siblings all shared a laugh. Seiko managed a chuckle as well before turning back to Splinter.

"Master, I need to know." she began. "Miwa… did she-?"

"Sensei's daughter?" Leo questioned. "I'm afraid she-"

Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sensei?" Leo said in confusion.

"We... found out something unsettling during our fight with Saki two months ago." Kasumi sighed.

"Mom?" Kagome asked.

"Miwa is alive." Splinter confessed. "You know her as Karai."

Everyone was stunned into silence for a moment or two until Hisako broke it.

"Karai… is your daughter?" she questioned.

"But… that would mean…" Donnie began.

"Shredhead took her!" Raph exclaimed.

The look of shock on Seiko's face quickly devolved into one of rage.

"That…" she managed. "That son of a…"

She screamed in pure fury and punched the wall with all her might, cracking it on impact; everyone jumped in shock.

"Holy shit!" Vee shouted.

Uncaring of the blood streaming from her knuckles, Seiko went off on a furious rant.

"First he betrays our clan! Then he murders Tang Shen! Now I find out he kidnapped Master Yoshi's daughter!" she screamed. "I'll kill him! I'll… fucking…"

She wavered before passing out. Hisako lowered her hand, the green glow around it fading as everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked. "She was gonna hurt herself more if I didn't."

"More?" Akemi questioned, tilting her head quizzically.

Hisako pointed to Seiko's hand, which was bleeding and visibly bruised. Erika quickly knelt down, taking a pack of gauze out of the pouch on her hip.

"I've got some antiseptic and painkillers if you need 'em." Donnie offered.

"She just broke the skin, and her knuckles are pretty bruised up." Erika noted as she wrapped up Seiko's hand. "Nothing too serious."

"I was afraid she'd broken a knuckle." Donnie remarked.

"Surprised she didn't." Raph added.

"Was she always so… Raph-like, Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"There's a bit of a funny story behind that, actually." Kasumi said, chuckling. "Raphael reminded us of Seiko quite a bit. Hot-blooded, a bit of a short fuse, but she has a heart of gold."

"Thanks." Raph replied. "I think."

Once Erika had finished bandaging Seiko's hand, Hisako woke her up.

"You done with punching walls?" Hisako asked Seiko as she sat up, rubbing her head. "Because I will knock you out again."

"Yeah." Seiko replied, wincing as she looked at her injured hand. "We're done."

Hisako smiled at that, offering the older woman a hand up, which Seiko took.

"Seiko…" Splinter began, "this is personal for you, isn't it?"

Seiko sat down in a chair, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah." she admitted. "Miwa's story… mine could have ended the same way."

"What?!" Kasumi gasped.

"The day after the betrayal," Seiko began, "I found the bastard in front of the burnt-out remains of the dojo…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Shredder, now wearing his familiar helmet, stood before the burnt remains of the Hamato Clan dojo, reflecting on the previous night.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Shredder turned to see Seiko approaching, a furious look on her face.

"After all," she continued, calm but cold, "they always return to the scene of the crime."

"Seiko." Shredder said simply. "Can't a man mourn the loss of his beloved without interruptions?"

"Beloved, my ass!" Seiko snapped, pointing at Shredder accusingly. "So that's it, huh? You just couldn't stand the fact that Tang Shen chose Master Yoshi over you, so you killed her?!"

"Is that what you think?" Shredder questioned.

"No." Seiko replied. "It's what I _know_."

"I loved Shen!" Shredder shouted. "If you want to accuse someone, it should be the thieving rat who stole her from me! Shen's blood is on Yoshi's hands!"

"Wrong." Seiko retorted. "It's on yours. _You're_ the one who cut her down."

Angry tears swam to her eyes as she went on.

"He was your brother, Saki! Your best friend!" she screamed. "How could you?!"

"How could I?" Shredder demanded. "I was raised by the murderer of my true father! Forced to live in the shadow of that rat! The only woman I ever loved was taken from me! How could I not?!"

He furiously kicked a piece of burnt wood away as he continued his rant.

"Yoshi was always in my way!" he shouted. "Taking everything that was rightfully mine!"

"Shen was never yours!" Seiko snapped. "She made her choice! But you were too stubborn and blind to see it! If you really loved her, you would have accepted that she made her choice, been happy for her, and moved on like any normal person would!"

"I don't have to justify myself to you, you brat!" Shredder scowled. "Yoshi chose his fate… but yours may still be open."

"And what do you mean by that?" Seiko questioned.

"It's simple. The Hamato Clan is dead, but the Foot has been reborn." Shredder replied, holding out a hand to her. "Join me, Seiko, and put your skills to good use. It would be a shame to waste such talent."

Seiko looked at Shredder's extended hand for several seconds, before scowling and slapping it away.

"You can _not_ be serious." she said in discontent. "You betrayed our clan, butchered my sensei... and honestly expect me to join you?! I'd rather die on my feet than serve you, Saki!"

"You petulant brat…" Shredder hissed, backhanding her across the face with enough force to knock her to the ground. With one last glare at her, Shredder turned his back on Seiko and began to walk away.

"You son of a…" Seiko pulled herself up, her lower lip bleeding.

"Saki!" she screamed. "DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"

"You are a child." Shredder retorted, not even turning around. "Not worth my time."

"Get back here!" Seiko shouted. "We're not finished!"

Bitter tears in her eyes, she charged Shredder in a rage, only for Shredder to calmly spin around, grab her by the throat with one hand, and bodily lift her off of the ground. Seiko choked and gasped, scratching at his hand.

"Foolish child." Shredder said coldly. "Did you truly think you stood a chance?"

"D…" Seiko wheezed, "damn you…"

Shredder slammed her into the ground with all his might. Seiko's head collided with the ground hard, and just before she blacked out, she heard one last word from Shredder:

"Maybe you should grow up… and try again later."

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

"Seiko…" Kasumi said, looking at the younger woman sympathetically.

"I woke up the next morning at our hideout." Seiko continued, looking down. "I've never felt so helpless…"

"What you did was reckless and foolhardy." Splinter said sternly. "You should never have tried to face him alone."

"He killed Shen! We thought he killed you and little Miwa, too!" Seiko defended. "I had to do something! They deserved justice!"

"What you sought was vengeance." Kasumi corrected. "They're _not_ the same thing."

"Even if you had succeeded, you would have been no better than him." Hisako added. "Killing out of hatred may seem like it will solve your problems, but it won't."

She gripped her arms slightly, her fingers digging into her sleeves.

"Take it from someone with experience." she muttered.

"That reminds me." Tai spoke up, facing Hisako. "What exactly is _your_ story?"

The Hamato siblings exchanged uneasy looks. Splinter placed a hand on Hisako's shoulder as Leo sighed.

"It... has something to do with those aliens who attacked two months ago."

 **-X-**

They explained Hisako's past to the others. By the end, the entire Hamato Clan was horrified. Many of the younger members had been forced to use the plethora of trash cans to relieve themselves of their previous meals.

"Oh my God…" Mizuki managed.

"It's why there are locks on the cabinets." Hisako explained. "I was in a bad place. Sometimes I still am."

Out of the blue, Seiko ran forward and pulled Hisako into a hug, much to the young psychic's surprise.

"You poor kid…" she said, sniffling.

"Um…" Hisako began, confused, "why are you hugging me?"

Seiko let her go.

"Sorry. I just…" she tried.

Hisako held up a hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." she assured her. "My… people skills aren't the best."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Seiko said. "I've always had a soft spot for children, and hearing your story, I just acted on instinct."

"I'm better now." Hisako replied. "I've got friends. Family. A purpose."

"Damn right, you do." said Vee.

Tai decided to change the subject at that, turning to Splinter.

"You know about Seiko and Yukio, but not the rest of us." he said, bowing respectfully. "I'm Taiichi Matsuda. But you can call me Tai."

"Matsuda…" Kasumi repeated. "You're Shiden and Mika's boy, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Tai replied. "And before you ask, they're alive too. They're just back at base."

"Good to hear." Splinter remarked with a smile. "Shiden was a good friend."

"He always told me what a great man you were." Tai admitted. "It's kinda surreal, talking to you."

Mikey was petting Tai's dog, who had trotted over to Hisako at some point.

"And this little guy?" he asked. "He gave sis here a run for her money."

"That's Miko." Tai answered. "Got him as a birthday present a few years back. I trained him for missions."

"He's pretty smart." Hisako remarked. "And really sweet."

Miko barked, licking her cheek.

"And forgiving, too." she added.

"Yeah. He and Tai are thick as thieves." Makoto remarked. "Hurting Miko around him is a _very_ good way to end up dead."

"Glad I just put him to sleep, then." Hisako replied.

"I remember once, two Foot ninja made the mistake of kicking Miko in front of Tai." Makoto recalled.

"What happened to them?" Leo asked.

"I broke their teeth." Tai admitted casually.

"Kid," Raph grinned, "you and I are gonna get along nicely."

Tai smiled at that before turning back to the others.

"As for weapons, I dual wield." he went on.

"Twin katana are the only way to play." Leo declared with a smile.

"You know it!" Tai remarked, fist-bumping Leo.

"Alright, who's next?" Mikey questioned.

"Me." Mizuki stepped forward. "I'm Mizuki Kanzaki. Tai and I have been dating since junior high."

Mikey let out a whistle, taking note of Mizuki's beauty.

"You're the one who shot my tessen." Hisako recalled. "Considering I was manipulating them with telekinesis, that was an impressive shot."

"Mizuki's one of our best shots." Seiko informed them. "I've never seen her miss."

"Years of practice." Mizuki remarked, restringing her bow. "And in our line of work, you miss, you die."

"My name's Erika." Erika said, stepping forward. "Tai's little sister. I was born two years after… the incident."

"You're the medic of the group." Donnie observed. "And pretty skilled for your age."

"She's a year younger than you, shell-for-brains." Vee pointed out.

"Thanks." Erika remarked, adjusting her glasses. "I always was the brainier of the Matsuda siblings."

"Pretty much, yeah." Tai admitted. "I'm the brawn, she's the brains."

"And what's your weapon of choice?" Donnie questioned.

Erika pulled the tonfas off of her back.

"I don't like fighting, but it doesn't mean I don't know how." she said. "Either way, Dad insisted on this little modification."

She squeezed the handles on her tonfas, and blades popped out of the ends. Everyone whistled in awe.

"So far, I haven't had to use them." Erika continued.

"Better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it." Donnie remarked. "If it was up to me, I'd never fight."

"Agreed." said Erika.

"Okay, me next." Jade said, stepping forward. "I'm Jade. Jade Lu."

"I remember you." Kasumi observed. "Your mother Nanami married a Chinese-American soldier stationed overseas."

"I gotta say," Mikey began, "you rock the two groups."

"Uh, thanks." Jade replied, fidgeting. "But, well… I don't swing that way."

"What?" Mikey questioned. "You don't like mutants?"

"Not mutants." Hisako corrected, hearing Jade's thoughts.

"Huh?" Mikey asked.

"She's been checking me and Kagome out all night." Hisako explained.

Mikey's eyes widened at that.

"Ohhh…" he let out.

"Wait, she's been what?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Damn it…" Jade muttered, facepalming before sighing. "Alright, the cat's out of the bag. I… I'm gay."

"Is that all?" Leo asked.

"Sheesh, you act like you're diseased or something." Raph remarked.

That took Jade by surprise. "Huh?"

"Jade, look at us." Vee pointed out. "You really think we're gonna judge you for being a little different?"

"We're turtles, Hisako's a psychic, and Sensei's a rat." Mikey added.

"You got nothing to fear from us." Donnie concluded.

After a minute, Jade nodded.

"Sorry." she said quietly. "I've just gotten more than my fair share of shit for being gay."

"We care only what's in your heart, Jade." Splinter assured. "Not who it desires."

"Besides, we need more ninjas in our fight against Shredder." Leo added.

"So whatcha got?" Vee asked.

"Well, you saw my staff." Jade replied, showing it to them. "Custom-made, retractable."

"Still impressive." Donnie said. "I was thinking of adding some modifications to my own staff, like an electrical relay. I just never got around to it."

"That'd be useful." Jade complimented.

"Aw, man." Raph remarked. "Someone step up before they start talking shop."

Splinter stepped in. "What happened to your parents, Jade?"

"Mom and Dad are fine." Jade answered. "They're in Japan until Dad finishes his tour of duty."

"What about your older sister?" Kasumi asked.

Jade's expression fell at that and she sighed.

"Sumiko… she died last year." she admitted. "One of Shredder's men took her out. Tatsu."

"Tatsu joined Saki?" Splinter questioned, getting a nod from Jade.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Hattori Tatsu." Kasumi replied. "One of the most feared ninjas in Japan. Many know him as the Blind Swordsman."

"So he's like Daredevil!" Mikey remarked.

"More or less." said Kasumi. "His other senses more than compensate for his blindness."

"Call him Tatsu. Call him the Blind Swordsman. Call him whatever you want." Jade said bitterly. "I'll always call him the bastard who murdered my big sister."

Leo wisely decided to change the subject.

"And what about you two?" he asked Makoto and Akemi.

"I'm Makoto, and this is my little sister Akemi." Makoto replied.

"I adopted them seven years ago." Seiko added.

"Our parents were killed by yakuza." Makoto recalled, his shoulders drooping a bit. "We were on the streets for a while until Mom found us."

"Makoto threatened me with a stick." Seiko remembered, smiling slightly.

"I was paranoid." Makoto explained. "Akemi was all I had left."

"He gave in the minute I offered him food and a bath." Seiko included.

"I did make you pinky promise." Makoto pointed out.

"Said he'd make her drink a thousand needles. (5)" Akemi added.

"Yep." Seiko nodded.

"I use Mom's old _jitte_." Makoto went on. "Akemi hasn't decided on her weapon yet."

"I'm still in training." Akemi explained. "Haven't decided what I want, yet."

"And that leaves me." Hana bowed to Splinter and Kasumi. "I'm Hana Mashimi."

"Yukio's daughter." Kasumi said. "You've gotten so big."

"It's been a long time." Hana remarked. "I'm just glad to finally meet you."

"I'm curious." Leo began. "Whatever happened to your mom, Hana?"

"She died on a mission when I was two." Hana replied. "I never knew her."

Leo winced. "Sorry."

"So, you use katana, too?" Mikey asked.

"No." Hana answered, drawing her sword. "This is an _ōdachi_."

"Whoa…" Leo said in awe. "That's beautiful."

"Thanks." Hana said with a smile. "It was my mom's."

"She would be proud to see you carry it." Splinter remarked.

"So, where are you staying?" Kagome asked.

"We found an old apartment building in Chinatown." Tai replied.

"Maybe we could drop by sometime." Donnie offered. "I could help with your security."

"Why wait?" Tai replied. "I mean, they're probably worried about us."

"It has been some time since we called in." Yukio remarked.

"Allow me to accompany you." Splinter said, standing up. "I'd like to get acquainted with some old friends."

"We should all go." said Kasumi. "After all, we will be working together. The sooner full introductions are made, the better."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): The Japanese martial art of archery. Experts in kyūdō are referred to as kyūdōka. Kyūdō is based on Kyūjutsu ("art of archery"), which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan.

(2): The Japanese term for a bow. As used in English, yumi refers more specifically to traditional Japanese asymmetrical bows, and includes the longer daikyū and the shorter hankyū used in the practice of kyūdō and kyūjutsu.

(3): A specialized weapon that was used by police in Edo period Japan. Jitte may have a small pointed tip or blade attached to the tsuka and hidden in the boshin. Jitte could be highly decorated with all manner of inlays and designs or very plain and basic depending on the status of the owner and the jitte's intended use. Jitte could range in length from around 12 inches to over 24 inches.

(4): A type of traditionally made Japanese sword used by the samurai class of feudal Japan. The Chinese equivalent and 'cousin' for this type of sword in terms of weight and length is the miao dao, and the Western battlefield equivalent (though less similar) is the longsword or claymore.

(5): The Japanese oath used when pinky swearing. Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi kitta which colloquially means: "Pinky promise pledge: If you're lying, I'll make you drink a thousand needles. Pinky promised!"

With the exception of Yukio Mashimi, who hails from the 2003 show, all members of the Hamato Clan here are my OCs. Hana's character is inspired by Hamato Hana, Hamato Yoshi's niece in the Mirage comics, as well as the character of the same name from Fire Emblem Fates.

Yukio maintains his VA from the 2003 show, Sean Schemmel. Voice cast for the others:

* Tai- Bryce Papenbrook (Kirito from Sword Art Online, Shugo from .hack/Legend of the Twilight, Eren Yeager from Attack on Titan)

* Mizuki- Kari Wahlgren (Robin Sena from Witch Hunter Robin, Saya Otonashi & Diva from Blood+, Fuu Kasumi from Samurai Champloo)

* Jade- Trina Nishimura (Akeno Shiranui from My Bride is a Mermaid, Lan Fan from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan)

* Erika- Cassandra Lee Morris (Leafa from Sword Art Online, Morgana from Persona 5, Amy from Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet)

* Makoto- Todd Haberkorn (Tsukune Aono from Rosario + Vampire, Allen Walker from D. Gray-man, Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail)

* Akemi- Luci Christian (Mariko from Elfen Lied, Nagisa Furukawa & Ushio Okazaki from Clannad, Lenalee Lee from D. Gray-man)

* Hana- Eden Riegel (Bianca Montgomery from All My Children, Marie from Persona 4, Kaede Kaburagi from Tiger & Bunny)

Please R&R. Until next time!


	31. They're Back

**Chapter 30: They're Back**

* * *

The Turtles and Hamato Clan all walked back to the Chinatown apartment, the Turtles all wearing trench coats and fedoras (1).

"Okay," Makoto let out, "I understand not wanting to draw attention, but you guys look like you're about to flash somebody."

"We've been public for two months." Hisako replied. "People have been trying to get candid shots of them. It's kinda necessary."

"The price of being famous." Kagome added.

Eventually, they made it to an old-looking apartment building. The Turtles looked it up and down.

"Well," Raph let out, "it's a bit rundown."

"Looks better on the inside." Tai assured them. "Trust me."

Seiko approached the door, knocking in a specific pattern (2). After a second, a small slot in the door slid open, revealing the eyes of a female ninja.

"Oh, it's you." she let out, before her eyes fell on the Turtles and Splinter behind Seiko. "What-?"

"Long story." Seiko told her, before pointing to Splinter. "But Asuka... this is Master Yoshi."

"Asuka..." Splinter greeted, smiling. "You're looking well."

The door slid open, revealing a woman around Seiko's age with long brown hair and black eyes, with a white bandana tied around her forehead. Her uniform consisted of a red leotard under the upper half of a white gi, silver kneepads, yellow cloth wraps around her calves and forearms, and red fingerless gloves and boots.

"Master Yoshi..." she said in awe, bowing to him.

"Let us in." Mizuki insisted. "It's cold out here."

Asuka nodded and they all stepped aside. The Turtles relieved themselves of their coats and fedoras and hung them up on a coat rack, while Kagome and Hisako just lowered the hoods of their jackets and Seiko quickly explained everything to Asuka.

"Huh." Asuka remarked calmly. "What a story."

"You seem pretty open-minded." Leo noted.

"Well..." Asuka lifted up her hand, and a small gust of wind circled around it. They all looked on in awe.

"Dude," Mikey remarked, "that is awesome."

"Are you a mutant too?" Hisako asked.

"Not exactly." Asuka answered. "I learned this ability. It's a technique passed down in my family."

"Like Splinter's Healing Hands?" Vee suggested.

"More or less." said Asuka.

"Seiko, get the rest of the clan in here." Seiko ordered.

Asuka nodded and hurried off to do so.

"How many people are here?" Donnie questioned.

"A lot." Hisako replied, rubbing her temple. "Who knew Sensei had so many followers?"

"So many Hamato Clan members survived..." Kasumi remarked with a smile.

"And stayed loyal." Leo added.

They went into the room, where Asuka had begun to gather the clan.

"Nii-chan (3)!" came a young girl's voice.

They turned to see a little girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes run over to Tai, who picked her up.

"Hey there, little breeze." Tai said, smiling. "You miss us?"

"Yep, yep!" the girl replied.

The others watched on as Tai playfully tickled the girl.

"And who's this?" Leo asked.

"Oh, guess it slipped my mind." Tai turned to them. "This is my youngest sister, Airi."

"Hi!" Airi said to the Turtles, waving. "You look funny."

"Airi!" Erika admonished. "That's not nice!"

"You wanna see funny looking?" Raph asked. "Mikey, do it."

Mikey made a funny face and Airi giggled.

"Works every time." Mikey remarked with a grin.

"So how old are you, Airi?" Kagome asked.

Airi held up five fingers.

"A whole hand!" she declared proudly.

"Okay, that's so adorable." Vee decided.

"She's so cute, I can't bear it!" Mikey exclaimed, playfully tickling her.

"You'd think they've never seen a toddler before today." Kasumi said with a smile.

Hisako looked Airi over, in awe at the little girl.

"I've never sensed such... purity." she said aloud. "Such innocence."

She surrounded Airi in a halo of energy, lifting her into the air on instinct. Airi looked down, gasping in surprise.

"I'm flying!" she cheered.

Around that time, Asuka returned with the rest of the class.

"Here he is, guys." she told them. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but the rat is Master Yoshi."

After a moment, one of the clan members, who looked like an older version of Tai with graying brown hair, stepped forward.

"Hamato Yoshi." he remarked. "You look... well."

"I know my appearance is jarring," Splinter replied, "but I assure you, I am still me, Shiden."

At that, Shiden smiled and made his way forward. The two grasped forearms and shook.

The Turtles and Hisako bowed before the group, after which another member of the clan, an older woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, stepped forward.

"So, what I've been hearing about giant turtles is true." she mused.

"Yep!" Mikey declared. "That's us!"

"Guys, these are my folks." Tai told them. "Shiden and Mika."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Leo said, bowing.

"Your son is one tough fighter." Raph added.

Shiden grinned. "That's my boy."

At that moment, Mika looked to see Airi was flying.

"Airi?!" she exclaimed. "What in the-"

"Sorry." Hisako said, immediately depositing the little girl into her mother's arms.

"That was you?" Mika questioned, getting a nod.

"I can do stuff like that." Hisako explained.

A green halo surrounded Airi's hair, braiding it in example.

"Incredible." Shiden said in awe.

"I wanna fly again!" Airi cheered. "Please, Mommy?"

"May I?" Hisako asked Mika.

"She will be perfectly safe." Splinter assured them.

After a minute, Mika nodded. Hisako grinned, then levitated Airi, flying off with her in tow. The Turtles quickly chased after her.

"Hey, wait up!" Vee called.

"Yeah!" Mikey added. "Save some cuteness for us!"

Airi squealed with delight as they went.

"Kagome, go keep an eye on them." Kasumi instructed.

Kagome nodded and left, leaving the adults alone to talk.

"It's good to see you," Mika said, giving Kasumi a hug. "After what happened to Yoshi, we feared the worst."

"We had to leave Japan." Kasumi explained. "It was the only way to protect Kagome, and ourselves."

"So many horrible things happened because of Saki's jealousy." Shiden sighed. "He used to be such a good man... where did it go so wrong?"

"The minute we both fell in love with the same woman." Splinter answered.

"Shen..." Mika remarked. "She didn't deserve the fate that befell her."

"That piece of shit traitor..." Seiko said with a bite. "To think I used to respect him."

"And what he's done to Miwa..." Kasumi added. "I'll never forgive him. _Ever_."

"Miwa's alive?" Shiden questioned.

"She is." Splinter sighed. "We found out two months ago... the night Shen died, Saki found her and took her with him."

"She goes by Karai now." Kasumi added. "Raised to believe Saki is her father, and that Yoshi..."

She couldn't finish, looking away in disgust.

"She... believes I was the one who murdered Shen." Splinter finished, getting a shocked gasp from the others.

"What?!" Mika shouted.

"That... bastard!" Asuka declared. "How low can he be?!"

"Oh, it gets worse." Kasumi told her. "The aliens that attacked New York two months ago? They only got as far as they did because Saki cooperated with them, just for another shot at us."

"He sold out his own planet?!" Shiden demanded.

"UGH!" Seiko kicked the couch in a rage. "Master Yuta should have just left him to rot in the ruins of the Foot's village where he found him!"

The other adults turned to her in shock.

"SEIKO!" they admonished.

"What?" Seiko demanded. "I can't be the only one thinking it! Saki's a monster who just keeps ruining the lives of everyone he comes in contact with, and the world's better off without him!"

"Enough!" Splinter shouted.

Seiko took a deep breath, regaining her senses.

"I'm sorry, Master." she said. "But after everything he's done to you, to your clan, your family... don't you want him to suffer?"

"Believe it or not, yes." Splinter admitted, much to Seiko's surprise. "All I have ever wanted to do is kill him. A day doesn't go by when I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then... ending him." He sighed. "But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place... I'll never come back. (4)"

"Our penchant for mercy is what puts us above the monsters we fight." Kasumi added. "Especially the likes of Saki."

Seiko sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Every time I thought of hunting him down and killing him, I remembered your teachings." she admitted. "Not to mention the example I would be setting for Akemi and Makoto."

"Children have a way of doing that." Splinter remarked.

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, the Turtles were still chasing Hisako as she flew Airi around.

"Weeee!" Airi cheered, giggling.

"Ground control, we're coming in for a landing!" Hisako declared, setting Airi down.

Once the little girl was safely deposited on the couch, she flopped down next to her, letting out a breath.

"Whew..." she sighed. "That was fun."

"Again!" Airi declared.

"Sorry." Hisako replied. "The plane's out of gas."

Kagome handed her a handkerchief, which she used to stop a bloody nose.

"You okay?" Airi asked, tilting her head quizzically.

"She's just tired." Vee assured. "She'll be fine."

At that moment, Kagome's T-Phone began buzzing. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"It's Sam." she reported.

"Oh, great." Raph deadpanned.

"Be nice, Raph." Leo replied. "He's been a great asset."

"Oh yeah?" Raph retorted. "Then where were all the Guardians when the city was being attacked?"

"Hey, it's because of Sam we knew about the invasion ahead of time." Kagome pointed out, answering her phone.

" _Hey, Kagome_." Sam's voice came. " _Listen, this is gonna sound random, but how quickly can you and the Turtles get to TCRI?_ "

"Pretty fast." Kagome answered. "Why do you ask?"

" _Just get here ASAP._ " Sam said before hanging up.

Kagome turned to the others.

"Sam wants us all to meet him at TCRI." she told them. "It sounds important."

"This works out." Donnie remarked. "We need to introduce the rest of the clan to TCRI."

"Yeah, that'll end well." Raph said flatly. "With how Seiko reacted when we told her what Krang's done, how do you think she'll react when she finds out about Mortu and the rest?"

"It's gonna happen one way or another." Leo said. "And I'd rather have it happen under a more peaceful setting."

"He's got a point." Mikey interjected. "I'll go tell sensei and the others."

Mikey promptly left to do just that, approaching them respectfully..

"Sorry to interrupt," he said to Splinter and Kasumi, "but we're needed at TCRI. Zephyr just called."

"Yoshi gave us the basics about them." Shiden remarked.

"Figured the clan could come along." Leo added as he and the others walked in. "If they're gonna be living here, they need to see New York's weirdness firsthand."

"Good point." Seiko said.

"Then we'll gather our gear." Mika declared. "And you can show us TCRI."

 **-X-**

Soon, the entire Hamato Clan was gathered before the TCRI building.

"Huh." said Shiden. "I expected something a bit more..."

"Alien?" Mikey offered, getting a nod.

Hisako approached the door, knocking loudly. The door slid open, revealing Sam, who gaped a bit at the sight of the clan behind the Turtles.

"Uh, what's with the entourage?" he asked.

"They're... extended family." Hisako replied.

"Relax, they're with us." Leo added. "They go where we go."

"Don't worry, they can keep a secret." Donnie assured.

"Alright then." Sam allowed, letting them all in.

He led them upstairs to Mortu's office, and after a few moments, Mortu entered. He had his shirt unbuttoned and open to reveal the Utrom inside, much to the clan's shock.

"What the hell?!" Seiko exclaimed.

"Oh, my." Mortu remarked, noticing the extended group. "It seems that your clan has grown since our last meeting, Yoshi."

"Indeed it has." Splinter answered.

"I take it they were unaware of my… true form." Mortu continued.

"They can keep a secret." Leo replied.

"I'm hardly in a position to object, but I'll take your word." Mortu declared as he bowed respectfully to the clan.

"Seriously?" Seiko demanded. "Why didn't you tell us that TCRI was run by... them?!"

"Because technically, it's not." Donnie replied.

"There're good Utroms and bad ones." Mikey included. "And so far, Mortu's been proven to be one of the good ones."

"Whereas Krang and his goons are about as bad as you can get." Sam cut in.

"You have my word that all of the Utroms in this building bear you and your clan no ill will." Mortu promised. "In fact, we have been striving to rekindle the once positive relationship we had with Yoshi."

"Positive relationship?" Tai questioned.

"Mortu helped us out when we first moved to America." Kasumi explained.

"It is thanks to him that we were able to escape Japan without drawing attention to ourselves." Splinter added.

"Then they kinda shot themselves in the foot when it came to Hisako." Raph remarked.

"The foot?" Vee said. "More like the head, then the foot."

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

"We made a mistake." Mortu confessed, gesturing to Hisako. "Rita here was the daughter of two of our Guardians. Krang attacked us and killed many, including her parents. We were forced to flee... and didn't know Krang had taken her."

Hisako flinched, feeling the rage boiling in Seiko. She stepped back, the Turtles and Kasumi following suit.

"Sensei, you might wanna grab Seiko." she warned. "Or at least disarm her."

Seiko took a threatening step forward, scowling at Mortu.

"You…" she hissed. "You lazy, neglectful…"

Sam moved in front of Mortu in a protective stance, while Splinter grabbed Seiko's shoulder.

"Seiko!" he commanded. "Control yourself!"

"Believe me when I say that we all regret our negligence that day." Mortu said, the remorse plain on both his natural and robotic face. "Nobody deserves the fate that befell Rita."

"Rita…" Erika repeated, turning to Hisako. "That's your real name?"

Hisako nodded.

"Rita Kaimera." she announced. "The name Krang took from me."

"Before this gets any more depressing," Sam cut in, "allow me to get to why we called you here in the first place."

"An excellent idea." Shiden declared.

Mika looked at Seiko.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

Seiko composed herself, nodding.

"Why'd you call us, Sam?" Kagome asked. "And why was it so important that we had to come to you?"

Sam sighed.

"We have reason to believe that Krang has resurfaced." he began.

That got a horrified gasp out of everyone.

"How's that possible?!" Leo demanded. "Hisako shredded the Technodrome's systems! It's at the bottom of the ocean!"

"You saw him and his slimeball of a partner go down with the ship, didn't you, bro?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded.

"Yeah." he recalled. "He and Ch'rell were trapped in the Technodrome when I got out. There were no more escape pods."

"How could they have survived?" Hisako asked. "Much less resurfaced?"

"I know Krang better than anyone." Mortu replied. "He's stubborn. And resilient."

"Reminds me of another scumbag we know." Mizuki remarked.

"If he's alive, then he's got to have a new plan since the Technodrome failed." Donnie mused. "Any idea what it is?"

"The Technodrome is still the key to Krang's plan." Sam answered. "He's most likely looking for a way to fix it."

"Of course he is." Hisako muttered, her hands shaking and the lights flickering. "He'd never go far without his fortress from hell."

"How can he fix it?!" Raph demanded. "Hisako more or less blew it the fuck up!"

"Language!" all the adults shouted.

Raph flinched.

"Sorry." he apologized sheepishly.

"Technodromes are resilient pieces of machinery." Mortu replied.

"Wait. Technodromes?" Leo asked in shock. "As in, there's more than one?"

Hisako stumbled back and Splinter quickly caught her in his arms.

"Uh, how many are there?" Mikey questioned.

"More importantly, how many does Krang have?" Raph demanded.

"Just the one." Sam assured. "Technodromes are mass-produced on the Utrom homeworld. The one you guys took down is Krang's personal flagship."

"Oh, thank God." Donnie said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought he had an entire fleet of them."

"Anyway, Krang's communication network has picked back up." Sam went on. "There's a warehouse near the caves where the Technodrome was stashed. They found something there. Something Krang thinks he can use to repower the Technodrome."

"Oh, hell no!" Raph shouted. "He's _not_ turning that thing back on!"

"Where's the warehouse?" Leo demanded. "We need to get there yesterday."

"It's just above the underground caverns." Sam specified.

"Then we better hurry, and make sure the Technodrome keeps doing its Titanic impression." Vee declared.

"Thank you for the information." Splinter said, bowing politely to Mortu, who returned it.

"Come." he told the others. "We have much to prepare for."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A TMNT staple. How could I not use it?

(2): The pattern is the "Go ninja go" chorus from Vanilla Ice's Ninja Rap.

(3): Japanese sibling terminology. If I recall correctly, it means "big brother."

(4): Taken from Batman: Under the Red Hood.

Asuka is from the Super Nintendo game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Asuka- Laura Bailey (Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening, Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist, Rise Kujikawa from Persona 4)

* Shiden- R. Bruce Elliot (Richard Moore from Case Closed, Captain Ginyu from Dragon Ball Z Kai onward, Whitebeard from One Piece)

* Mika- Jennifer Hale (female Commander Shepard from Mass Effect, Avatar Kyoshi from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naomi Hunter from Metal Gear Solid

* Airi- Kate Bristol (Lynette Bishop from Strike Witches, Pikachu's English-speaking voice from the Pokémon: I Choose You! movie)

Please R&R. Until next time


	32. Notes from the Underground, Part 1

**Chapter 31: Notes from the Underground, Part 1**

* * *

The Hamato siblings and Kagome, accompanied by Tai, Mizuki, Erika, Jade, Hana, Miko, and Makoto, scoped out the warehouse Sam had mentioned. Eventually, two disguised Krangdroids approached the building, carrying strange blue crystals.

"Hisako," Leo began, "any idea what those are?"

"Actually, no." Hisako replied, shaking her head. "Never seen 'em before."

"What's to know?" Raph asked. "Krang has them. They're bad news. Let's take 'em down."

"Right to the point." Tai remarked. "I like this."

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Figures." he let out.

Mizuki drew her bow, taking careful aim at the back of one Krangdroid's head. Taking a deep breath, she fired the arrow-

-only for it to rebound off the Krangdroid's head. It turned around just in time for Raph's sai to pierce clean through its face.

"You need an upgrade." he remarked as he pulled his sai free.

Hisako made short work of the other Krangdroid, slicing it apart with her tessens before turning to Donnie.

"Okay, Don." she said. "What are those crystals?"

Donnie picked them up, turning them over in his hands.

"They're different from the crystals in the power cells, so I'm not completely sure." he answered, tucking them into a duffle bag slung across his shoulder.

Erika looked around, noticing one member of their party was missing.

"Uh…" she began, "where's Mikey?"

"Knowing him, in there." Vee said, pointing to a dumpster.

Sure enough, Mikey's head poked out of the dumpster, a big grin on his face.

"Dudes, you'll never believe what I found!" he declared.

"Moldy, half-eaten leftovers?" Jade questioned flatly.

"Well, yes, but also this!" Mikey declared holding up an old VHS tape. "Tapes of this old show called _Super Robo Mecha Force Five_!"

"No way!" Tai said, visibly excited. "I grew up watching that show with my dad."

"Is it any good?" Mikey questioned.

"The best." Tai replied.

"Well, I'm sold." The orange turtle announced.

With that, Mikey began yanking all the tapes out of the dumpster.

"Is he… always like this?" Hana questioned.

"Pretty much, yeah." Kagome replied.

"You get used to it after awhile." Raph added.

"In the meantime, I wanna take these crystals back to my lab to look them over." Donnie said. "See what Krang wants with them."

"You can come with us." Leo said to the Hamato Clan. "No blindfolds this time."

"Sounds like a plan." Tai replied.

 **-X-**

Back at the lair, Donnie went right to work examining the crystals while the other Turtles and Hamato Clan members watched the first tape of _Super Robo Mecha Force Five_.

"Eh, it's okay." Tai remarked. "But the original Japanese version was way better."

"Well, not everyone speaks Japanese." Mikey pointed out.

"They _do_ have subtitles for these things." Tai replied.

"Who has time to read while watching cartoons?" Mikey retorted.

"Well, even if you don't read the subtitles and whatnot, you guys can speak and understand Japanese, right?" Tai questioned.

"Yeah." Mikey answered. "Sensei and Kasumi made us learn."

"Leo's the master of it." Hisako added. "You'd think Japanese was his first language."

"Whereas Mikey can barely speak English." Raph joked.

"So not true!" Mikey shot back.

As this was going on, Makoto was looking over a small digital camera in his hands.

"Whatcha got there?" Kagome asked, turning to him.

"Oh, this?" Makoto replied, holding it up. "Just my hobby. I like taking photos."

"Just be careful what shows up in the background of any photos you take down here." Leo warned. "We've avoided detection so far, and we'd like to keep it that way."

"Hey, no worries." Makoto assured. "No one outside this group is gonna see any of my photos."

 **-X-**

Meanwhile in the lab, Donnie was still examining the crystals. After a bit, Mikey entered.

"Well, you missed out on a good show, Don." he told him.

"I'll be sure to check it out later." Donnie replied. "Right now, I'm more interested in these crystals."

He examined one under a microscope as he went on.

"I can't find anything like them in the books." he continued. "The microscopic structures are linked. Almost like... mutated brain cells."

"Freaky." Mikey remarked. "Lemme see 'em!"

Before Donnie could stop him, Mikey grabbed the crystals, inadvertently touching them together. Much to the two turtles' surprise, they began glowing and emitting a high-pitched ringing noise.

 **-X-**

In the living room, Hisako suddenly began screaming. She hit the floor, covering her ears. Everyone was immediately on their feet.

"Hisako!" Leo screamed.

"What the hell's going on?!" Tai demanded.

She curled in a ball, screaming and clutching her ears as the ringing finally reached their own ears. The group immediately turned towards Donnie's lab and burst in, seeing the glowing, ringing crystals on the table.

"Donnie, what did you do?!" Leo shouted.

"It wasn't me!" Donnie defended. "Mikey did it!"

"What?!" Mikey objected.

"Whatever you're doing, stop!" Leo ordered.

Hisako's screams were becoming more shrill as this went on.

"Oh my God, she's bleeding!" Erika screamed.

"Whatever that noise is, it's driving Hisako crazy!" Vee added.

Donnie immediately separated the crystals, and the glowing and ringing stopped. Hisako's screams petered off as well, and the group went out to see her laying barely conscious on the ground, blood coming out of her eyes, nose, and ears. The Turtles immediately ran over to her and sat her up as Erika examined her, lightly patting her cheek to wake her up.

"Hisako, can you hear me?" she said urgently, holding up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"T...two." Hisako wheezed. "It hurts…"

"It's okay, sis." Leo said comfortingly. "It's over now."

Erika carefully looked Hisako over.

"If there's any internal bleeding, we'll need to take her to the hospital." she went on. "I'm not trained for that yet."

"No…" Hisako managed. "No hospital… no tests… please…"

"Okay," Tai began, turning to Donnie, "what the hell just happened? That noise… why did it affect Hisako like that and not us?"

"Somehow, the crystals are fine-tuned to Hisako's psychic wavelength." Donnie mused.

"Didn't you say something about their atoms or whatnot looking like brain cells?" Mikey questioned, getting a nod.

"As if the Spy-Roach turning her into a puppet wasn't bad enough." Vee remarked.

"Uh, what?" Hana questioned.

"Long story." Mikey replied. "Not important right now."

"Well, it's official." Jade declared. "New York City is just a big magnet for the weird."

"Think we knew that for a long time." Raph replied.

"I need to tell Mortu about these crystals." Donnie said. "Maybe he can help Hisako as well."

Leo gently picked her up.

"C'mon." Tai said. "Let's hurry."

They hurried out of the lair.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the catacombs of New York, Hisako wasn't the only one affected by the ringing noise. Something else was awakened by the noise.

Something monstrous… and deadly.

* * *

Samson opened the door as soon as the Turtles arrived, gasping at the sight of the bloodied Hisako.

"Rita!" he shouted.

"We'll explain everything on the way," Leo promised, "but she needs help."

Samson nodded and let them in.

"I can put her in a healing vat if you'll let me." he offered.

They all nodded and Leo gently handed Hisako over to Samson, the group explaining everything as they walked.

"Crystals resembling brain cells?" Samson mused. "That's unusual."

"Donnie was examining them and touched them together." Erika explained. "Next thing we know, Hisako's on the ground screaming like a banshee and bleeding all over the place."

"Any idea what that's about?" Leo questioned.

"It seems their frequency resonates with Rita." Samson replied.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Donnie announced.

"But where do those crystals come from?" Raph asked. "Dimension X?"

"You'd have to ask Mortu." Samson answered. "He's more knowledgeable than I am."

"Then that's our next stop." said Vee.

"Raph, stay with Hisako." Leo instructed.

"Like ya gotta ask." Raph replied.

 **-X-**

Later, Hisako was suspended in a healing tank, the mutagenic medicine doing what it could to heal her damaged body. Standing before the tank, the group explained the situation to Mortu.

"I've never heard of any crystals like that." he informed them.

"So…" Kagome began, "does that mean they're not from Dimension X?"

"Yes." Mortu replied. "They're something else."

"Looks like we've got a mystery on our hands." Leo remarked. "As soon as Hisako's back on her feet, we'll look into it. And whatever you guys do, _don't_ touch those crystals together again."

As this was going on, Erika placed a hand on Hisako's healing tank, examining her.

"I did what I could." she said. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Of course she will." Samson promised. "She's a survivor, and a fighter."

Erika smiled at that before turning to Leo.

"First chance I get, I'm gonna ask Master Splinter if he can teach me that Healing Hand technique." she told him. "We won't always be able to turn to TCRI for stuff like this."

"Maybe I'll join you." said Leo.

 **-X-**

After an hour or so, the tank drained and Hisako pulled herself out, woozy and stumbling slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Hana asked.

"Like I just drank a P-Shake." Hisako replied.

"P-Shake?" Jade questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Mikey once combined pizza with a milkshake." Kagome explained. "And yes, it was as gross as it sounds."

"Just glad to see you're feeling better." Leo said to Hisako. "Marginally, at least."

"Same." Hisako replied. "So… what's the story?"

"Mortu has no idea what those crystals are." Donnie explained. "Wherever they came from, it's not Dimension X."

"And we're gonna find out the truth." Hisako finished.

Before they could do anything else, Donnie's T-Phone went off, and he picked it up, gasping.

"Something set off the perimeter alarm!" he exclaimed.

"You have an alarm system?" Tai asked.

"Set it up after the Technodrome incident." Donnie replied. "Better safe than sorry."

"We need to get back to the lair!" Raph shouted.

* * *

The group hurried back down to the sewers, arriving at the area where the alarm was tripped. They looked around, finding nothing.

"Uh… guys?" Makoto let out, pointing up.

They looked up at the ceiling, gasping to see a set of four-toed, clawed tracks embedded across it.

"Oh great." Mikey groaned. "They're on the ceilings now."

"Makes you wonder what could be strong enough to leave clawed foot prints in solid stone." Donnie mused.

They followed the tracks, which eventually led them to a massive hole in the wall.

"Whatever this thing is, it tunneled clean through a cement wall." Jade observed.

Donnie examined the hole, noticing what appeared to be teeth marks around the edges.

"Not tunneled." he corrected. "Ate."

"How is that better?" Tai asked.

"It's not. I just like to be accurate." Donnie told him.

With that, Donnie chipped off a small piece of the melted rock beneath the hole, placing it in a plastic baggie.

"Never seen anything like this." he remarked. "I'll analyze it back at the lab."

"In the meantime, the rest of us will go and check out the warehouse." Leo said.

"See if we can get a clue about these crystals' origins."

"So, to recap, we have freaky psychic crystals and a freaky monster that likes eating solid rock." Hana said aloud. "Just when you think giant talking turtles and alien brains are the weirdest things around."

* * *

At the warehouse, the group looked around for any clues.

"Hey, guys!" Tai called, getting their attention.

They went over to him, and gaped at what he found. It was a large, hi-tech excavation vehicle complete with a drill.

"What do you make of this?" Tai questioned.

"They were digging for something." Leo remarked.

"They do like underground areas." Hisako added. "Maybe they were working on a new hideout."

"Wait…" Erika said aloud. "This just hit me."

The others turned to Erika, who was wide-eyed.

"Those crystals…" she began, "maybe Krang's goons found them underground, using that!"

"Maybe." Leo conceded.

"So they're not freaky space crystals?" Mikey asked. "They're freaky Earth crystals?"

"That about sums it up." said Leo. "Let's get back and see what Donnie's found on those things."

"Yeah." Hisako agreed. "Just warn me if he makes that sound again."

 **-X-**

They hurried back to the lair, where Donnie had just finished examining the rock sample he brought back with him.

"What have you got, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Whatever this creature is," Donnie replied, "it can produce a super-corrosive enzyme to liquefy stone."

"And what does that mean in English?" Mikey questioned.

"It can make acid." Donnie clarified. "The perfect ability for a subterranean life form."

"Oh, that's fine." Mikey said sarcastically. "I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight anyway."

"We found some kinda tunneler at the warehouse." Kagome told Donnie. "Whatever those crystals are, ten to one Krang found them underground."

"And then this weird underground monster shows up." Jade added. "What do you wanna bet they're connected?"

"All this leads me to believe that Krang is searching for something down there and using any means necessary to find it." Donnie remarked.

"Then we better find whatever he's looking for before he does." Leo declared.

"Time for more spelunking." said Vee.

"If we find another Technodrome, I'm bailing." Hisako said.

"Fair enough." Leo replied. "Let's gear up!"

They quickly gathered up weapons and spelunking gear, including some camping supplies.

 **-X-**

Some time later, they were all geared up, standing before the hole.

"So…" Mikey began, "who wants to go into the monster-filled tunnel first?"

"Thanks for volunteering." Raph said, promptly shoving Mikey in and following after. The others followed suit, emerging in an old, abandoned subway tunnel.

"Wow." Makoto remarked. "This place is ancient."

"Dated back around a hundred years." Donnie reported. "The early 1900s at the earliest."

At that moment, they heard a low but ominous creak coming from the wood around them.

"Please tell me that was somebody's stomach." Jade pleaded.

"I wish." Donnie replied, pointing to the support beams. "Those support beams are badly rotted. The slightest sound could trigger a cave-in."

"So we should be very, very quiet from here on out." Kagome said.

Donnie nodded and they silently crept along, unaware of three shadowy figures, two large and muscular, one slender, following them from behind. As they went along, Tai knelt down, noticing more tracks.

"Got more tracks here." he reported. "Our mystery monster came this way."

"Uh… guys?" Hisako piped up nervously.

Miko started growling, having sensed the same thing Hisako did as he turned around.

"There's something big and scary behind us, isn't there?" Makoto asked flatly.

"No." Hisako corrected. "There's _three_ somethings."

They all turned around to see three terrifying monsters standing behind them. One appeared to be made entirely out of stone with glowing red eyes. Another was around the stone monster's size, but with red skin, long fangs, and crab-like claws. The third was around the Turtles' size, with blue skin and spider-like mandibles.

"Eep." Mikey let out.

"Everyone back away slowly." Donnie informed them. "Don't make a sound."

They slowly and carefully backed away, the monsters following them just as slowly, not making a move to attack.

"They better not follow us home like puppies." Raph said flatly.

As they continued to back up, Mikey's nose began twitching and they froze up. He was about to sneeze, and from the looks of it, it was going to be a big one.

"Hold it in, you moron!" Jade hissed through clenched teeth.

Mikey placed a finger under his nose, and it slowly faded away. But then-

" _ **ACHOO!**_ "

The sneeze shook the place, and the rock monster was set off, letting out a loud roar that began shaking the place.

"For God's sake, Mikey!" Raph chastised. "Next time, bring an antihistamine!"

"Argue later!" Tai shouted. "We need to get outta here now!"

Hisako mentally shoved them all back, the group collapsing in a pile just as the tunnel caved in.

"Phew…" Vee sighed. "That was too damn close."

"What are the odds that those things survived?" Jade questioned as they pulled themselves up.

Hisako closed her eyes, sensing.

"Three life signals." she reported. "All pissed off and digging their way out."

"Damn…" Raph cursed. "So they're still alive."

"Of course!" Mikey pointed out. "They can melt rock, remember?"

"Oh, right." Jade replied, slowly getting in Mikey's face. "Guess it slipped my mind while I was busy trying not to get buried _**BY A COLLAPSING SUBWAY TUNNEL!**_ "

"Everyone calm down!" Leo ordered. "We need to keep moving before those things get loose."

They nodded, and quickly hurried along.

"Guys, the tunnel's collapsed." Erika pointed out. "How are we gonna get outta here?!"

"We press forward." Leo said simply.

"How are you not worried about this?!" Erika demanded. "We could be trapped down here! Buried alive!"

She stopped, beginning to hyperventilate.

"I'm scared…" she panted. "What if we-?"

Out of the blue, Makoto turned around and pulled Erika into a comforting hug. Erika stiffened.

"Please, don't think like that." he pleaded. "We're gonna be fine, Erika. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Erika slowly relaxed, returning the hug.

"Feel better?" Vee asked.

Erika nodded, turning to Makoto.

"Thank you…" she said. "Thank you so much, Makoto."

Makoto blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-you're welcome." he stammered.

"Oh, great." Hisako groaned. "More sexual tension."

Makoto and Erika both turned beet-red, their faces practically glowing.

"Eh, save your fanfics for later." Raph said flatly. "Let's keep going."

They pressed onward, eventually coming to a deep chasm.

"Better watch that first step." Mikey remarked. "It's a doozy."

Donnie tied a rope around a nearby stalagmite, lowering it down.

"Hold up." Tai insisted as he picked up Miko, strapping the dog to his back. "Unlike the rest of us, Miko's a bit disadvantaged in the opposable thumb department."

They descended down the chasm, eventually making it to the ground. Mizuki yawned, stretching her arms out.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." she declared.

"Agreed." said Leo. "Let's make camp and have everyone sleep in twoo-hour shifts. We should have at least one of us awake at all times."

"I'll take first watch." said Raph.

 **-X-**

A few hours later, Tai and Leo were sharing a shift, sitting around casually with Miko. Eventually, Tai broke the silence.

"So, space aliens, underground monsters, weird crystals, and cave-ins." he listed off. "This just another day at the office?"

"Nah." Leo replied. "Sometimes it gets weird."

"If this isn't your definition of weird, I'd hate to see what is." Tai said flatly.

"Life is definitely interesting here." Leo admitted. "Never a dull moment."

"How do you handle it?" Tai questioned. "Mutants, ninjas, killer aliens... it's crazy."

"We do it together." Leo answered. "It's the only way we know how." He tilted his head quizzically. "You regret coming with us on this?"

"No." Tai said, shaking his head. "Dad always taught me to be loyal to the clan. We're Hamato Clan. Brothers-in-arms to the end."

"Glad to have you as part of our family." Leo said with a smile.

Hisako began jerking in her sleep, clearly having a nightmare. Noticing this, Miko trotted over to her and nuzzled her. Little by little, she calmed down and wrapped an arm around the small dog, cuddling him with a smile.

"Wow…" Leo remarked. "Where were you five years ago?"

Before Tai could reply, they heard monstrous growls and the rocks around them began to shake and shift.

"Shit, they're back!" Tai cursed.

Everyone slowly started coming to, though some were very reluctant to do so.

"No training today, Sensei…" Mikey mumbled. "It's Arbor Day."

"Wake up, idiot!" Raph snapped.

As they all woke up, the gang looked up to see the red monster from before pushing a large boulder down towards them.

"RUN FOR IT!" Leo shouted.

They all took off, the boulder hitting the ground before rolling after them.

"It's chasing us!" Mikey yelled.

"It's not even alive, you dingbat!" Jade snapped as they continued running.

They ran for several minutes as they tried to ditch the boulder, only to skid to a stop before a broken bridge.

"Oh, great!" Hana cursed. "Now what do we do?!"

"Mizuki!" Donnie shouted. "I need your strongest arrow now!"

Mizuki handed it over and Donnie tied a thick rope to it before handing it back to her.

"Aim for the other side!" Donnie continued. "Hurry!"

Mizuki aimed for the rocks on the other side and fired. It pierced into the rock wall and Donnie grabbed the rope.

"Grab on!" he told them.

They all grabbed onto the rope and quickly swung across, the boulder crashing into the chasm and slamming into the ground below with a mighty crash.

"Well…" Erika remarked, "that was dramatic."

"Hey, guys." Kagome began, turning to look behind them. "Check it out!"

They did so, noticing what appeared to be two thick steel doors built into the rock wall, seemingly forced open.

"Oh fuck…" Hisako gasped.

They approached the doors, and Donnie examined them.

"These doors were forced open from the inside." he reported. "Someone or something was in a big hurry to get out."

"Yeah." Erika added. "Our freaky underground friends."

"It has to be." Makoto remarked. "There's no other explanation."

They went inside, noticing the interior had been completely ransacked.

"Any idea what this place is?" Vee questioned.

Donnie looked around, taking note of the surrounding machinery.

"Devices related to physiology, biology, genome analysis…" he mused. "My guess? It's a genetics lab."

"Not just any genetics lab…" Hisako began, her voice shaking. "It's one of Krang's."

Miko shuffled over to her again and she picked him up, shuddering in fear.

"Then those underground monsters…" Raph realized. "Krang made them!"

"They're mutants?" Tai asked.

"It's plausible." said Donnie. "Mutants come in all shapes and sizes."

Mikey looked around nervously and inadvertently stepped on a security laser near the floor, setting off an alarm.

"MIKEY!" His siblings and Kagome all shouted simultaneously.

A metal door slammed shut over the entrance and something began glowing. They turned to the device in the center of the room, seeing a blue crystal placed on the device. A field of blue energy sparked around the crystal, expanding outward.

"What the hell's going on?!" Jade demanded.

"The crystal…" Hisako wheezed through clenched teeth, covering her ears. "It's… defending itself…"

They began backing up as the force field expanded, phasing easily through the lab equipment before slamming into them and forcing them back.

"Looks like it only affects living tissue!" Donnie noted as they backed up.

"And that's exactly what we're made of!" Raph added.

"The crystal!" Erika shouted. "It's powering the field! We gotta shut it down!"

"Mizuki!" Leo added. "Shoot for the crystal, quick!"

Mizuki quickly drew her bow and arrow, taking aim and firing. Her arrow struck true, the system sparking before the field shut off.

"I seriously hate those things." Hisako groaned, finally uncovering her ears.

"C'mon." Donnie said. "Let's see what Krang was working on down here."

He went over to one of the computers, beginning to hack into the terminal.

"Word of warning." Vee began. "If this is anything like what we know he's capable of, we may need to find a few trash cans."

"I'm in." Donnie reported. "Looks like they archived some video logs here."

Hisako almost immediately walked out of the room, taking Miko with her.

"She doesn't need to see this…" Leo remarked.

"She took Miko." Tai pointed out.

Vee shrugged.

"He doesn't need to see this either." she told him.

Donnie pressed a button, and the log began, revealing an Utrom scientist on the camera.

" _Day 1: Project commences_." he began. " _General Krang believes the Turtles have taken refuge underground. Our soldiers have been unable to locate them, so the genetic division has been directed to mutate human subjects, so that they can explore deeper into the earth_."

Everyone gasped at his choice of words.

"Shit…" Raph swore, "they made those things to look for us!"

"Those mutants…" Mikey said in shock, "they're because of us…"

"No." Tai said firmly. "Krang did that to them, not you."

The camera cut to a human man strapped to an operating table as several Krangdroids clamped an IV-like device to his arm, mutagen flowing through the tube and into his veins.

" _No…_ " the man pleaded. " _Please!_ "

" _The subject appears to be in some discomfort," the scientist continued, "but this is a minor annoyance._ "

The man began writhing and screaming in agony as he transformed into a monster. The group looked on in open-mouthed horror, Mizuki and Kagome clutching Tai and Raph's hands respectively.

"That…" Mikey stammered. "That's just wrong."

Erika dropped to her knees and retched on the floor, shuddering.

"Oh, my God…" she managed.

"Just when you thought those scumbags couldn't sink any lower." Donnie said in disdain.

Right outside the lab, Hisako was on the ground, clutching Miko tightly with her eyes screwed shut. Even though she couldn't see what was going on, she could hear it perfectly. The tape cut to several days later, showing the silhouettes of three monsters in tubes of mutagen.

" _Day 39, the experiment appears to be a success!_ " the scientist reported. " _Though the subjects are exhibiting reduced intelligence._ "

The diary cut ahead once again, revealing the monsters snarling and growling, trying to break out of their tubes.

" _Day 57. The creatures are showing signs of instability, becoming angry and vicious!_ " the scientist reported fearfully. " _Certain aspects of the experiment have gone horribly wrong! Have we attempted too much in developing this unnatural life form?!_ "

"Yes!" Mizuki snapped. "You fucked with innocent people, you slimy sadistic piece of shit!"

The tape skipped ahead once again, stopping as the monsters were being threatened with stun sticks into going down a tunnel to investigate.

" _Through the generous use of shock restraints, the creatures have been trained to retrieve evidence from their explorations._ " the scientist went on with a grin.

"'Generous' use?" Jade echoed with a scowl.

"Generous my ass!" Raph hissed.

Erika doubled over and vomited again. Makoto knelt down to her, gently rubbing her back. Hisako was forced to drop Miko for fear of crushing him as she cowered in terror. The tape cut ahead once more, showing multiple Krangdroids cheering and celebrating.

" _Day 72. The project is a success!_ " the scientist declared. " _Our creatures have found evidence of habitation underground, which has been turned over to General Krang. I've been told he's quite pleased._ "

"Habitation underground?!" Kagome gasped. "Oh, no. You don't think…"

"No. They couldn't have found the lair." Leo replied. "They would have made a move by now."

"Yeah." Raph agreed. "The joint would be flooded with Krangdroids."

"But if they didn't find us… who did they find?" Vee asked.

The log skipped ahead once again, and the scientist looked disappointed.

" _Day 112: the settlement we found is not what General Krang was searching for._ " he reported. " _He has pronounced the project: a failure. We've been ordered to shut down the operation, and destroy the creatures._ "

The footage suddenly cut to the monsters breaking free of their cages and the place in complete shambles.

" _What?!_ " the scientist gasped. " _The creatures have freed themselves! They are more intelligent than we ever dreamed!_ "

A Krangdroid was shown getting speared on the red monster's claws as the tape went on.

" _They.. They have been manipulating us all along waiting for their moment to escape!_ " the scientist continued, just before the monsters bashed down the door to the room he was in.

He backed up in absolute terror as the monsters closed in on him.

" _No!_ " he screamed. " _NO, STAY AWAY!_ "

He screamed in agony as they pounced on him, green blood splashing on the camera before it went dead.

"Good fucking riddance." Tai spat.

Suddenly, a loud growling noise sounded behind them in the tunnels, causing the group to jump. Hisako and Miko ran back in.

"What was that?!" Hisako demanded.

"So, I hate to be the coward stereotype here," Mikey began nervously, "but I propose that we get out of here, and fast!"

"Not that I'd ever agree with him, but he has a point." Raph remarked.

"I'm with Mr. Chicken on this one." Jade declared. "Let's get the fuck outta here!"

They hurried out of the lab, but stopped short when they saw acid eating through a nearby rock wall. It melted away, revealing the three monsters from before, who advanced on them threateningly as the group drew their weapons.

"We… are in _serious_ trouble." Mikey gulped nervously.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, my first multi-part chapter arc, since the original Notes from the Underground was three episodes long, and it'd be way too long a chapter otherwise.

And yes, Makoto and Erika have crushes on each other. But they're shy; it'll be resolved in time.

The idea of Hisako being sensitive to the crystals was Author of the Insane's. Makes sense, 'cause she's psychic.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	33. Notes from the Underground, Part 2

**Chapter 32: Notes from the Underground, Part 2**

* * *

The group slowly backed away as the three monsters closed in on them, backing them back into the lab.

"Ummm…" Mikey said nervously, "any ideas, Leo?"

"I'm working on it!" Leo snapped.

The blue monster opened its mouth and hissed, a stream of green acid shooting out and melting the ground before their feet.

"Here's a plan." Jade suggested, drawing her staff. "Fight back!"

The others drew their weapons and charged into battle, Leo and Tai facing off against the blue one. The monster grabbed Leo by the chest and threw him across the room before turning its attention to Tai, drooling acid as it snarled.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you it's not polite to spit?" Tai quipped, before jumping up and landing a solid kick to the monster's face.

It reeled back as Leo got to his feet and threw a shuriken, only for the creature to melt the throwing star in midair.

"Oh, come _on_!" Leo shouted.

Meanwhile, Raph, Vee, Makoto, and Hana faced off against the stone monster, doing their best to find a dent in its hide.

"Y'know, this thing reminds me of those Rock Soldiers we fought one time." Vee mused.

"Yeah." Raph remarked. "Except they were prettier."

"Now's not the time to reminisce!" Hana cut in.

Makoto charged behind the monster, slicing at its hamstrings. Unfortunately, his jitte only created sparks, unable to pierce the monster's skin.

"Well…" Makoto said meekly, "That's not good."

The stone monster roared, trying to smash them. At the same time, Donnie, Mikey, Hisako, Erika, Kagome, and Mizuki were facing off against the clawed monster.

"Never thought I'd have to use these!" Erika remarked, unsheathing the hidden blades in her tonfas.

"I always hated lobster." Hisako said flatly.

"I guess my lobster pizza idea is out of the question?" Mikey questioned, dodging a swing from the clawed monster's stinger tail.

"Absolutely!" Kagome replied. "Along with all your other culinary abominations!"

"You people have no sense of adventure!" Mikey retorted, swinging his nunchucks at the monster.

"And you have no sense of taste!" Donnie shot back.

Jade jumped into Raph and the others' fight with the stone monster. With a yell, she swung her staff and bashed it upside the monster's head. She then began swinging it like a bat, cracking the monster across the jaw. It stumbled back as Jade ran forward to continue her assault.

"Let's put a little more iron in your diet, Rocky!" she shouted.

She swung again, only for the stone monster to catch her staff in its mouth and toss her aside. It then began scaling the wall with its claws and chewing a tunnel through the rock ceiling.

"Well." Jade said flatly. "Now we know what ate the tunnel."

"Yeah, that would do it." Donnie added.

Rocks displaced from the ceiling as the stone monster burrowed through. Everyone watched as it emerged right above Hisako, ready to pounce on the kunoichi. Luckily for her, she sensed him coming and immediately whirled around, grabbing its head to push it back, reading its mind in the process. As this was going on, Leo and Tai grabbed onto a hi-tech stretcher and rode it across the room, plowing right into the blue monster and slamming it into a control panel nearby.

"Yeah! How do you like that?!" Tai shouted in exhilaration. "That's how the Hamato Clan does business, bitch!"

The monster pulled itself to its feet, glaring at them.

"You will take no more of us!" it hissed. "Begone!"

"What?!" Leo objected. "We're not here to take anybody!"

About that time, Hisako removed her hand from the stone monster's face, leaving it disoriented as she faced the rest of the group.

"Guys, they think we're some of Krang's goons!" Hisako cut in.

"Do we _look_ like Krang goons?" Mikey said flatly.

At that moment, a large piece of equipment began shaking, about to topple over and crush the blue monster. On instinct, Leo charged forward, tackling it out of the way before pulling himself up.

"You- You saved me?" it questioned.

"We're not with Krang." Leo told the confused monster. "This is all a misunderstanding."

"Then why are you here?" the monster demanded, pulling itself up.

"We found some strange movements around our home and decided to investigate." Leo explained.

"But… you are mutations." the creature remarked. "We have not seen your kind outside of his lair. And you carry those."

It pointed to the crystals protruding from Donnie's bag. Everyone looked at him.

"They make a good light source!" Donnie defended.

"And a mental bomb." Hisako deadpanned.

She carefully approached the blue monster, hands up in a peaceful gesture. Once she was close enough, she turned around and lifted her ponytail, revealing the barcode on the back of her neck.

"We're not on his side." she assured them, dropping her hair and facing the creatures once more. "Believe me."

"Yeah." Mikey added. "We took out the Technodrome two months ago."

After a minute, the blue monster nodded, calling off the other two.

"Where did you get those crystals?" it questioned.

"We found them in one of Krang's warehouses." Donnie explained.

"What does it matter to you, anyway?" Raph questioned.

The monster scowled.

"Those crystals are the embodiment of evil!" he accused.

"I believe it." Hisako said flatly.

"Hmmm…" Donnie stroked his chin in thought. "Krang must have wanted them for something. An alternative power source for the Technodrome, maybe?"

Tai cut in, getting to the important question.

"Look, sir- ma'am- whatever." he began. "We just came down here for some answers."

"Why were you sniffing around our home?" Vee asked.

"If you must know, we were drawn to your habitat when your crystals were activated." the creature replied.

All eyes turned to Mikey at that.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?" he said defensively.

"This is why you aren't allowed to touch stuff." Donnie remarked.

"Look, it was an accident." Leo told the monster. "We're sorry to have caused you any pain."

"Their energy is a sign of danger to us." the monster continued.

"And when you sensed them, you considered us a threat as well." Kagome realized. "But where did these crystals come from?"

"I know not." the monster answered. "But we usually sense them from deeper below."

"Wait." Donnie cut in. "Didn't those archives talk about an underground dwelling? Maybe we could-"

"No!" the monster shouted, startling them all. "It is a forbidden place! Something unspeakable dwells there amidst the crystals!"

"Um…" Mikey began, "how unspeakable are we talking here?"

"...There are some things man was never meant to tamper with." was the reply.

"Well, that's ominous." Mizuki deadpanned.

They went back into the lab, Vee turning to the monster.

"How low can Krang sink?" she demanded. "I can't believe he had you all genetically altered as diggers, just to find us!"

The monster looked them all over, eyes widening in realization.

"Yes…" it mused. "Turtle creatures. That _is_ what Krang was searching for."

Leo sighed.

"I'm sorry." he humbly apologized. "Krang did something unspeakable to you, because of us."

"If we'd known you were down here, we would have come sooner to help you." Hisako added. "Nobody deserves to live like this."

The monster hissed in anger.

"He turned us into monsters without remorse." he snarled. "Forced us against our will to do his bidding."

"He just snatched you at random?" Erika asked. "From where?"

"The streets, our offices, our homes." the creature listed off. "Wherever he could."

"What's your name?" Leo questioned.

"I am Quarry of Tunnel Squad 3." the monster, Quarry, replied. "The others are Stonebiter and Razorfist."

"What about your real names?" Hisako asked. "Or do you… not remember?"

"I… I do not recall." Quarry admitted. "They've taken so much from us. Even our minds."

For once, Mikey stayed silent, not bothering to mention anything about the mutant names.

"Krang…" Jade hissed in restrained anger. "When I get my hands on that fucker, I'm gonna make him wish he died when you guys sank his spaceship."

"Yeah?" Raph said. "Well, get in line."

"Hisako gets first dibs." Kagome cut in.

"Oh yes, I do." Hisako said, eyes glowing bright and hands shaking. "He's gonna pay for all of this."

At that moment, a loud roar sounded from the caverns. Miko immediately started barking and growling at the door.

"There are… more of these underground monsters, aren't there?" Tai questioned.

Quarry just nodded as another roar sounded, this one closer.

"Oh, my God!" Hana cried out in horror. "They're coming this way!"

Quarry ran over to the control panel near the shield generator, pressing several buttons.

"We must activate the energy shield!" he shouted.

The Hamato Clan all went pale at that.

"Shield?" Mikey questioned.

"Big, blue energy field that repels anything organic?" Donnie added.

"Yes." Quarry replied in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"We… kinda met your force field." Mizuki said nervously. "And I… kinda broke it."

"You did WHAT?!" Quarry screamed.

"It was gonna crush us!" Mikey defended.

"Donnie, those crystals you brought," Leo said quickly. "Can you use them to fix the shield?"

Donnie nodded.

"See if you can buy me some time!" he insisted.

He hurried over to the shield generator, working as fast as he could.

"What's going on?" Jade questioned. "Those other monsters… what happened to them?"

"Their minds have deteriorated." Quarry explained. "They're violent, crazed... they prowl the tunnels endlessly. It was a side effect of our mutation."

"Then… that means…" Erika began, the realization dawning.

"Yes." Quarry said sadly. "It is only a matter of time… before we succumb as well."

Miko let out a soft whimper, rubbing up against Quarry's leg comfortingly. After a moment, the monster knelt and gently petted the dog.

"Well," Tai remarked, "guess I can add 'therapy dog' to Miko's track record."

Another roar sounded, this one much closer, and multiple monstrous shadows approached from down the hall.

"Here they come!" Hisako shouted.

Razorfist and Stonebiter hurried over to the doors, pulling them shut. Hisako planted her feet, using her telekinesis to help keep the doors closed. The monsters made it to the door and began furiously pounding on it. Hisako's nose began to bleed under the assault as Leo, Raph, Tai, and Mikey strained to help keep the doors shut.

"I'm too pretty to die this way!" Mikey whimpered.

Donnie planted the crystal into the shield generator before hurrying over to the control panel, pressing several buttons. After a minute, the shield activated, and the group all hurried to the central area as it expanded outwards, repelling the other monsters. They spent several minutes pounding on the field before giving up and walking away.

"And _stay_ out!" Vee shouted.

"They'll be back tomorrow." Quarry informed them. "They always come back."

They all stole a look at the crystal Donnie placed there, which had burned out.

"Then you're gonna need another crystal." Kagome remarked.

Quarry shook his head.

"We will not survive another journey to the Forbidden Zone." he lamented.

"Question." Mikey cut in. "What makes it so… forbidden?"

"The ancient catacombs stretch for miles." Quarry explained. "We were forced to explore them. Many of us never returned."

"Um…" Mikey began, "maybe they got lost?"

"Is he really that dense?" Mizuki questioned.

"Jury's out." Raph replied.

"They were taken... By a ghostly entity." Quarry replied. "There is never any sign of a struggle. They're just… gone."

Kagome paled. "Did you say… ghostly?"

Tai scoffed. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Like there are no such things as mutants, monsters, and aliens?" Leo suggested.

"Point taken." Tai conceded.

"Besides, entity or not, we need to get them a new crystal." Leo insisted.

"They'll be sitting ducks without it." Donnie added.

"And since we're... kinda the ones who broke your security system, we'll go with you." Raph included.

"Okay." Kagome sighed in resignation. "I really hope there isn't an actual ghost there."

"Only one way to find out." Hisako said.

As they went out the door, Jade turned to Kagome.

"What's with you and ghosts?" she asked.

"Raph found a copy of _Poltergeist_ when we were little and talked us into watching it when Mom and Master Splinter were asleep." Kagome replied. "Worst decision I ever made."

"Been scared stiff ever since." Mikey added.

 **-X-**

The team moved down the tunnels. Razorfist and Stonebiter hesitated, looking visibly afraid, but Quarry patted their heads comfortingly.

"Be brave, my friends." he assured them.

Mikey overheard this, turning back to the others.

"Generally speaking, when scary things get scared?" he remarked. "Not a good sign."

"We have to help them." Hisako insisted. "It's our fault they're like this."

"Right." said Leo. "Besides, it's too late to turn back now."

Quarry approached them.

"We know a shortcut. Follow us." he said, walking ahead before turning back only slightly.

"For the record, none of us blame you for our mutation." he assured. "Krang and Ch'rell did this to us, not you."

"We know." Leo replied. "But they only did this to find us."

"Krang's an evil, heartless scumbag, Leo." Hana insisted. "He would've found an excuse to hurt and mutate people even if you guys hadn't been there."

"We know." Vee said. "It just hurts knowing these guys were made because of us."

"Especially to certain members of our group." Leo added, gesturing to Hisako.

"Well, maybe we could find a cure?" Erika suggested. "I mean, there's gotta be some way we can turn them back."

"Hmmm…" Donnie mused. "That could be possible. But we'll worry about it after we get Quarry and his pals a new crystal."

 **-X-**

The group eventually made it to the shortcut Quarry mentioned, only to find themselves tumbling down a curved, slide-like rock formation. After several painful seconds, they landed painfully in a heap before a pool of bubbling yellow liquid.

"That's what you call a shortcut?" Tai questioned, getting up slowly. "I think I broke my ass."

The three monsters climbed down the rock, their claws easily allowing them to do so while Hisako simply floated down.

"Sorry about that." Quarry said. "We forgot you can't scale rock."

"You couldn't give us a ride?" Mikey questioned Hisako.

"Nope." Hisako answered. "Too many people."

Jade sniffed the air, wincing in disgust.

"Oh, God! What stinks?" she asked before looking out at the pool before them.

"Uhhh…" Jade began, "am I looking at a pool of boiling pee?"

"Thanks for that image," Donnie said sarcastically. "And no. That's a sulfur pool."

Quarry gestured to multiple stones in the midst of the pool, leading across to the other side.

"We must keep moving." he informed them. "The others wander down here. This is their territory."

Each ninja took their turns slowly hopping across the sulfur pool.

"Gross." Kagome remarked. "And I thought the sewers stunk to high heaven."

"So, Donnie." Makoto began. "Just out of curiosity, what would happen if any of us fell into this stuff?"

"Severe thermal burns." Donnie replied. "We're talking third degree from just a drop. The gas is also poisonous, so don't breathe in the fumes."

Makoto gulped.

"Thanks for the warning." he let out.

As they all made it across, a bubble emerged from the sulfur pool, popping and revealing a screeching bug-like creature. It barely made it a few inches before Quarry captured and devoured it with a long frog-like tongue.

"Well…" Hana said, thoroughly grossed out. "I think I'll skip dinner tonight."

Quarry wiped his mouth, belching.

"We've learned to either live off the land, or it lives off us." he explained.

"Charming." Raph said flatly.

"Trust me." Hisako cut in. "If you get hungry enough, you'll eat anything."

"I can attest to that." said Mikey."

 **-X-**

Eventually, the monsters led them to a tall cliff, overlooking a giant underground whirlpool.

"This is it." Quarry informed them.

"Wait." Tai began. "Are you saying-?"

The monsters didn't let him finish. One by one, they all jumped into the whirlpool, leaving the Hamato Clan staring after them. After a moment, Vee shrugged.

"Well, when in Rome." She recited before jumping off, holding her nose. "Cowabunga!"

One by one, the other Turtles jumped in after her, followed by Hisako and Kagome.

"Okay." Tai said flatly. "They're nuts."

"You see any other way down?" Mizuki asked rhetorically.

Tai shook his head, sighing.

"This is gonna suck." he grumbled.

With that, he strapped Miko to his back again and jumped down, followed by the others.

They surfaced in a stream, headed right for a slew of crystal spikes.

"Oh, SHIT!" Jade shouted.

"Hisako!" Leo screamed.

Hisako quickly caught them all, but the strain proved to be too much. With a cry of alarm and pain, she dropped them back in, blood pouring from her nose. Just before they could get skewered, Stonebiter leaned in from the stream-bank and latched onto Tai's head with his jaws, yanking him out of the water. The others quickly grabbed hold of Tai as well as he was pulled out.

As soon as she was on the ground, Hisako flopped onto the ground, completely spent. Erika immediately ran over to her, checking her pulse and wiping the blood from her nose while Stonebiter still had Tai's head in his mouth.

"Um," Tai began, "not to sound ungrateful, considering you saved our lives, but... _COULD YOU PLEASE SPIT ME OUT NOW_?!"

Stonebiter obediently did so.

"Thank you." Tai replied, smoothing out his hair before joining the others near Hisako.

"She's exhausted." Erika reported. "She needs rest, but otherwise, she'll be fine."

"I got her." Raph picked Hisako up, giving her a shellback ride.

"How far away are the crystals?" Leo asked Quarry.

"They're here in the catacombs." Quarry replied. "But from this point on, we must keep very quiet."

"You hear that, Mikey?" Vee said. "Keep your sneezes to yourself."

"Alright already." Mikey grumbled. "Yeesh, you cause a cave-in one time, and they think you're the Underminer."

The group rounded the bend, and soon came to a stop when Quarry pointed out a crystal embedded in the wall.

"This will do." he informed them. "We needn't travel any deeper into this evil place."

As he reached for it, they heard the sound of rocks tumbling from the ceiling, and Miko started barking angrily.

"What is it, boy?" Tai asked, already on edge.

On cue, one of the insane monsters burst out of the ceiling, snarling and roaring. It looked vaguely like a spider, only twenty times bigger, fifty times uglier, and a hundred times deadlier.

"So much for an easy trip!" Raph shouted.

"We need to get to cover!" Leo insisted.

"But that way leads to-" Quarry began.

"We don't have a choice!" Jade cut him off. "Let's GO!"

Quarry relented, and they hurried deeper into the tunnels, only to find their progress stopped by a very heavy looking door. The monsters all took turns trying to break down the door, Quarry even spitting acid on it, but nothing worked.

"What a time to run into a locked door!" Makoto shouted.

"Look for a doorbell or something!" Mikey suggested.

Donnie saw a small indentation near the wall, and put two and two together.

"The crystals!" he declared. "It's activated by the crystals!"

"Then what are you just standing around for?!" Vee demanded. " _OPEN THE DAMN DOOR_!"

Donnie quickly plugged the crystal in, but it didn't seem to work.

"No!" he screamed.

"Do something, Don!" Raph shouted. "We. Are going. To _DIE_!"

"Maybe it's upside down!" Mikey suggested.

"It's not upside down, Mikey!" Donnie retorted.

"How do you know?!" Mikey shot back.

Donnie hesitated, then flipped the crystal. Sure enough, it was upside down, and the door opened.

"Ha!" Mikey declared. "I told-"

He paused as he saw something strange emerge from the door. It looked like a bola made of crystals, and the others could only watch as it wrapped around Donnie and he vanished in a blinding flash.

"DONNIE!" Mikey screamed.

"Oh, my God, it was the ghost!" Kagome shrieked. "It took Donnie."

Jade looked behind them. "And in a few minutes, we're gonna be monster chow!"

Indeed, the spider creature burst into the tunnel after them, followed by its friends.

"So…" Quarry said, resigned, "this is where it ends."

The remaining Hamato Clan ninjas readied their weapons, prepared to go out fighting as their doom approached…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another one bites the dust.

Next chapter marks the end of the Notes from the Underground arc.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	34. Notes from the Underground, Part 3

**Chapter 33: Notes from the Underground, Part 3**

* * *

The group was surrounded by the monsters on all sides, torn between defending themselves and looking for Donnie.

"W-what just happened to Donnie?!" Mikey asked.

"Does it look like we have a clue?!" Vee snapped.

"At the risk of sounding like a bitch, we've got a bigger problem at the moment!" Jade cut in.

"Of all the times for Hisako to be a doornail!" Raph cursed.

"We'll just have to power on without her." Leo insisted.

Mikey let out a sigh.

"We're doomed." he muttered.

At that moment, Hisako stirred, sensing something coming before her eyes snapped wide open.

"Everyone LOOK OUT!" she shouted.

They all hit the deck just as more crystal bolas flew in from out of nowhere, capturing Stonebiter, Razorfist, and two of the insane monsters.

"Razorfist! Stonebiter!" Mikey screamed.

"We're sitting ducks out here!" Leo yelled. "We need cover!"

Tai looked between the monsters and the door, making a decision.

"C'mon!" he said. "Whatever's behind that door can't be any worse than this!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome questioned.

"Agreed!" Leo declared, ignoring Kagome's protests. "Everybody, get in there!"

"Leo!" Kagome objected.

"Just go!" Hisako snapped. "It's better than being eaten by monsters!"

Kagome gave in at that and they all hurried through the door. Leo was the last one in, making sure to grab the crystal from its indentation as he went, the door sealing shut behind them.

"That was a little too close for comfort" Leo sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Kagome remarked, shuddering. "We got away from the monsters… and now we're trapped in here with the ghost."

"Sis, you got anything?" Raph asked.

Hisako shook her head.

"The crystals are messing with my head." she lamented, rubbing her temple. "Either that, or the exhaustion from earlier."

"Just rest, Hisako." Leo insisted. "In the meantime, we've got missing people to find."

The group nodded, slowly making their way down into the tunnels, Hisako on Raph's back once again.

"Guys, what if it is a ghost down there?" Mikey questioned. "We're not exactly equipped to deal with something like that."

"What're we gonna do, call the Ghostbusters?" Hisako retorted. "They've been out of business for years, Mikey (1)."

"Well, excuse me for wanting some backup." Mikey shot back. "And a proton pack."

Tai rolled his eyes.

"You watch _way_ too many movies." he quipped.

"Maybe." Mikey replied. "Or maybe you don't watch enough."

"Guys, focus!" Leo snapped.

Eventually, they emerged from the tunnel, and gaped at the sight of an ancient city before them. There was a large tower in the middle of the city and a cluster of glowing crystals covering the cavern roof.

"Whoa…" all the Hamato Clan let out in awe.

Quarry backed up nervously, panicking.

"We… we shouldn't be here!" he insisted. "This is a necropolis! A city of the dead!"

"City of the dead?!" Kagome repeated, looking freaked out.

"Well, it's either here, or back with those other freaks." Mizuki pointed out. "Take your pick."

"Necropolis or not, we're _not_ leaving without Donnie." Leo said adamantly.

Mikey gulped nervously.

"W-w-well, no fear, no fun, right?" he stammered.

"How are we gonna find Don in this place?" Vee questioned. "It's freakin' huge!"

"We'll search this whole city top to bottom if we have to." Erika replied. "Like Dad always told us, in the Hamato Clan, nobody gets left behind."

"Just please tell me we're not gonna split up." Mikey begged.

"He's right." said Makoto. "We should stick together. I don't wanna risk getting nabbed by whatever's out there."

"Fine." Leo answered. "But stick close and stay sharp. We don't know what kind of forces we're dealing with."

"Hey, guys!" came the voice of Hana.

They turned to see her peeking out from behind a rock.

"Check out what I found!" she went on.

She led them to an old, hi-tech looking tram, leading directly into the city.

"Nifty." said Leo. "Think you can get it running?"

The others looked at the old vehicle nervously.

"Hana, that thing looks ancient." Jade pointed out. "I don't think it's safe."

"What are you talking about?" Hana questioned. "It's fine."

To drive her point home, she gave the stairs leading into the tram a solid kick… and was instantly proven wrong when the stairs gave in slightly.

"Okay…" Hana admitted, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Maybe not so fine."

"I think I'd rather swim across." Raph said flatly.

"There's no other way into the city." Mizuki pointed out.

"And there's no way in hell I'm getting on that rust bucket!" Jade shot back.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar, and turned back to see the other two monsters approaching. Somehow, they had gotten through the door. Almost immediately, Jade dashed onto the tram.

"What are you waiting for?!" she shouted to the others. "Get the hell in here!"

The others quickly got on board as Hana tried to get the tram started.

"Damn it…" she muttered before noticing a crystal-shaped indentation and putting two and two together. "Leo, the crystal! Quick!"

Leo quickly tossed Hana the crystal, and she slammed it into the control panel.

The tram powered up and began moving. Unfortunately, it didn't make it far before the monsters leapt on top of it and began pounding away.

"Not good!" Mikey shouted. "Definitely not good!"

"What are we gonna do now?!" Makoto demanded.

"We gotta lose these guys!" said Leo.

"I can try…" Hisako managed, only to swoon in Raph's arms.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hana saw something on the cliffs they had just come from. She turned, seeing a figure in a tattered blue cloak standing there.

"Guys, look!" she said, calling their attention to the figure.

"It's him!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's gotta be the ghost!"

The figure threw two more bolas, capturing the creatures attacking the tram.

"Okay…" Raph let out. "Maybe he's a friendly ghost."

Before they could say anything more, they heard an ominous creak, and turned to see the tram's cable snap in two.

"Crap! They put too much stress on the cable!" Hana screamed. "HANG ON TO SOMETHING!"

They all braced themselves as the tram fell directly on a massive stalagmite, which went right through the metal.

"Everybody jump!" Leo ordered.

They did so, landing safely on solid ground. Tai held out his arms just in time to catch the falling Miko, Raph doing the same with Hisako, pulling her back onto his shell.

"Man…" Jade breathed. "Could today get any more insane?"

"I'm pretty sure it will." Raph deadpanned.

"We're us." Mikey added. "It always does."

"On the positive side, look." Hana said, pointing. "We're on a path leading directly into the city."

"Well, that's convenient." Tai remarked.

"C'mon." Leo insisted. "We've still got a job to do."

"Just keep your eyes peeled for any more monsters." Vee added. "Or Kagome's ghost."

As they made their way up the path, Mikey's eyes widened in realization.

"Guys, this place…" he said, "it's gotta be that underground city the Krangdroids were talking about in their vlog!"

"I wonder who lived here?" Erika questioned.

"Who knows?" Raph answered. "But from the looks of things, this place has been down here a very long time."

Miko stiffened suddenly before running forward.

"Miko?" Tai asked before running after his dog.

He didn't get too far before he found what Miko had sniffed out: a group of hover scooters.

"Jackpot!" Tai declared with a grin. "Hey guys!"

The others quickly hurried ahead.

"Check it out." Tai continued. "Miko found us some transportation."

"Sweet!" Mikey said. "Now we can search in style."

"Except you don't have any style." Raph quipped.

Leo plugged the crystal into each of the scooters and they all powered up, the group jumping on board and flying into the city.

"This is incredible." Erika said in awe, looking around. "The craftsmanship, the technology… wow."

"We can go sightseeing later." Raph said firmly. "Finding Donnie and Quarry's pals is the priority."

Hisako rubbed her head, groaning in pain.

"Those damn crystals…" she muttered.

"I've got some aspirin," Erika offered, pulling a pill bottle out of her medi-pack. "Will that help?"

Hisako snatched the bottle, downing two of the pills before handing it back. Leo looked up at that and caught a glimpse of the hooded figure atop a roof. He looked at them for a minute before slinking away.

"Guys, up there." he said. "I saw the ghost."

"Let's get 'im!" Raph declared. "He took our bro and Quarry's pals!"

Leo was the first one into the building, and after a second, a bright light flashed. The others quickly hurried in, and much to their horror, Leo had vanished, leaving only his scooter behind.

"NO!" Raph screamed.

"Oh, God…" Kagome breathed. "It got Leo too!"

"Leo!" Vee shouted.

"You bastard!" Tai yelled, drawing his swords in a rage. "Show yourself! C'mon, you fucking coward!"

"Is shouting out like that really the best idea right now?" Mikey questioned.

As if to prove him right, more bolas emerged from the darkness, snagging Tai, Vee, Hisako, and Erika. Mikey let out a scream in response.

"No! Tai!" Mizuki screamed.

"Erika!" Makoto called out.

"Alright, now I'm mad!" Raph shouted.

"Guys, we need to stay calm." Hana insisted. "We'll find them."

They went back out to their scooters, only to notice something, or rather someone, was missing.

"Quarry's gone!" Jade exclaimed.

"Oh man, we're dropping like flies!" Mikey said. "Who's next?!"

"Please don't ask." Raph replied.

Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes began glowing in the darkness, and everyone screamed in fear.

"GHOST!" Kagome shrieked, jumping into Raph's arms.

The figure emerged from the darkness, revealing it to be Quarry.

"Wait!" he said frantically. "It's just me!"

Kagome looked at her current position before laughing nervously.

"Um…" she began, "have I ever told you how strong your arms are?"

Raph quickly set her back down on the ground, both teens blushing.

"What the hell are you doing lurking around, Quarry?" Jade demanded. "You almost gave us a fucking heart attack!"

"I was hiding." Quarry admitted. "You… left me alone."

"Man, why don't you mutate some backbone?" Mikey quipped.

"There it is!" Quarry said suddenly, pointing off in the distance.

Mikey let out a girlish shriek as they all turned to see the figure in the distance. He stared at them for a few moments before turning and walking away.

"You're not getting away, you son of a bitch!" Jade shouted, hurrying after the ghost with an equally angry Raph in tow.

"No, you idiots!" Hana yelled, hurrying after them alongside Mizuki and Makoto. Almost as soon as they were out of sight, a light flashed, and the remaining ninjas realized what that meant.

"No…" Kagome looked around, noticing that she, Mikey, and Quarry were the only ones left. "The ghost has gotten everyone else! We're next, Mikey!"

"N-no… we're not!" Mikey insisted. "We're gonna find them! We gotta!"

Quarry grabbed them by the shoulders, shaking them frantically.

"I warned you! I warned you all!" he shouted. "Evil dwells in this dead city! We'll never get out alive!"

"Okay." Kagome said, slipping out of Quarry's grip. "We have to remain calm."

Being calm was the farthest thing from Quarry's mind. He started hyperventilating, and Kagome grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him back.

"I said CALM, Quarry!" she shouted. "YOU'RE NOT ACTING CALM!"

Mikey promptly slapped her across the face.

"Thank you." she said, rubbing her cheek. "I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for, to bring sanity to the crazy." Mikey replied. "Besides, if there's gonna be any hysterics around here, I'll have 'em."

He looked up at that and gulped.

"Like… right now." he continued, pointing. "There he is!"

They all looked up, seeing the figure standing atop a nearby wall.

"Okay…" Kagome said slowly. "Let's just stay calm, turn around… AND RUN FOR IT!"

They leapt atop the scooter and took off. Quarry soon gave into his fear.

"No… NO!" he shouted. "I can't do this!"

He jumped off the scooter. Mikey and Kagome looked back just in time to slam into a rock in the road, sending them flying off and landing in a heap.

"I… don't recommend that." Mikey remarked as they got up.

"Agreed." Kagome said, rubbing her head.

"No!" came the terrified voice of Quarry. "Stay back!"

They looked up just in time to see Quarry run away from the ghost in fear as it twirled another set of crystal bolas. Sadly, he didn't get very far before he was ensnared and warped away. With that, the figure walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

"Now what do we do?!" Mikey demanded.

Composing herself, Kagome looked to the tower in the distance.

"That tower." she said. "It's gotta be where he's keeping them."

"Then that's where we're headed." Mikey remarked. "Creepy black tower, here we come."

Kagome nodded.

"I just hope everyone's still alive." she prayed.

 **-X-**

They hurried to the tower, getting inside with little difficulty… only to stop short when they were faced with the spider monster from before.

"Yikes!" Mikey shouted.

They flinched, but soon realized something. The monster wasn't moving or attacking.

"What the-?" Mikey muttered.

They got a good look at the monster, seeing it was encased in some kind of crystal.

"It…" Kagome managed. "It's frozen."

"Freaky." Mikey let out.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. "At least we know we're on the right track."

The two ventured further into the tower, becoming increasingly unnerved as they passed all the underground monsters, including Razorfist and Stonebiter, frozen in crystal, and stopping short at the sight of the frozen Quarry.

"Oh, God…" Kagome gasped, before looking down and seeing a small crystalline button before the pedestal Quarry's frozen body is standing on.

"This must be what'll thaw them out." she said, reaching for it.

"No!"

They jumped, seeing the hooded figure slowly descending the stairs.

"Please, do not touch that." he said. "I am not finished with him."

"Finished with him?!" Mikey shouted, charging at the figure and knocking him down with a flying karate kick.

Kagome ran over to him, yanking off his hood and revealing a pale-skinned being with red eyes, slit pupils, and balding blonde hair.

"Okay, pal." she hissed. "Where are our friends? Our family?!"

They heard a familiar bark at that, and they turned to see Miko emerge from a door, the other Hamato ninjas close behind, with Hisako out cold on Donnie's back.

"About time you got here." Leo remarked.

"Guys!" Mikey cheered happily. "You're okay!"

"Yeah." Vee remarked. "Hisako's out cold. Only way the crystals won't blow out her mental circuits.

"Good call, I'll admit." Kagome said. "Now, you mind explaining what the hell is going on?"

"We had this guy all figured wrong." Donnie explained. "He saw what Krang did to Quarry and his friends, and he just wants to change them back."

"I apologize for the confusion I caused." the Entity said. "The cavern's Crystal Moon produces regenerative energy, which your mutated friends are currently bathing in. Once they are released, they will be restored to their original human forms."

"Awesome!" Mikey cheered.

"So… what's your story?" Kagome asked.

The Entity sighed.

"This city was built by an ancient, peace-loving race, of which I am the sole survivor." he explained. "We have lived within the Earth for many millennia, spiritually bonded with it. It was a symbiosis that had always sustained us... but we were unable to endure the harshness of the outside world."

"We can relate to that." Raph remarked.

"Then, one day, we detected life stirring on the surface." the Entity went on. "These new life forms fascinated us, so we set up an outpost here to study them. As the years passed, however, it soon became evident that our own time was ending. The Earth had cast its vote, and our entire race faced extinction. They're all gone now."

"Damn…" Jade said sympathetically.

"You've been down here this whole time?" Tai asked. "How long?"

"Long enough to make this a very lonely existence." the Entity replied, gesturing to the crystals containing the monsters. "Which is why I want to return those people back to normal."

"I… don't follow." Leo said.

"Isn't it obvious, Leo?" Vee said flatly. "He wants company, and he's gonna make Quarry and his friends stay down here."

"Yes." the Entity confirmed. "Once they are restored to normal, they can help me repopulate the city.

"I… wouldn't count on that." Leo replied. "They all have lives waiting for them on the surface. Friends, families-"

"NO!" the Entity shouted, dropping his affable demeanor. "They _will_ stay! They _must_!"

"What?!" Mizuki demanded. "You can't just keep them down here against their will!"

"I refuse to let this city die!" the Entity snapped. "They _will_ stay down here with me… and so will you."

They all gaped at him for a moment, before Donnie broke the silence.

"Okay." he said nervously. "I think being down here alone for so long has driven this guy slightly around the bend."

"Only slightly?" Mikey said flatly.

"Look," Leo began, "we appreciate the invitation to let us stay in this wondrous community of yours, but-"

"Yes, it _is_ wondrous." the Entity interrupted. "A world where even mutant turtles can freely walk the streets. No more lurking in sewers, no more hiding your faces. An entire city where you can finally be yourselves."

"And what about our sister?" Donnie demanded, gesturing to Hisako. "She can't stand your crystals.

"And we're kind of a package deal." Vee added.

"Let me put it this way," Raph included. "There's no way we're relocating to this creepoid community, understand? Now drop it."

"And on that note, we'll be going now." Erika finished.

With that, they turned to the door. Before they could reach it, the Entity raised the crystal amulet around his neck and the doors slammed shut in front of him. They whirled around, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?!" Makoto demanded.

"None may leave!" the Entity snapped.

"Trust me." Leo warned. "You do _not_ want to do this."

"No." the Entity replied. "Heed my offer, for my bond with the Earth is strong."

"You don't scare us, creepazoid." Vee shot back. "Now let us go, or-"

The ground began shaking, and a massive column of rock shot out towards them.

"...Oh shit." Vee managed.

"Move!" Leo shouted, and they all scrambled to dodge.

Mizuki quickly nocked an arrow and fired at the Entity, only for a massive rocky tentacle to emerge from the ground, block it, and wrap around her, lifting her off the ground.

"Mizuki!" Tai yelled.

He ran for her but didn't get far before two rock hands burst out of the ground and grabbed his ankles, face planting him. Makoto and Erika ran for him, only for more rocky arms to burst out of the walls and grab them, pinning them to the walls. Leo was soon tied to the wall by more rocky tentacles, as was Donnie, and Raph was sunk into the floor elbow and knee deep. Kagome was snatched up by a massive fist of rock emerging from the floor, as was Jade, while Hana, Vee, and Miko were ensnared by rock tentacles like what had grabbed Mizuki, leaving only Mikey standing.

"Oh, boy…" Mikey gulped.

"Mikey, the amulet!" Donnie called out. "That's how he's controlling the earth! You gotta get the amulet!"

Seeing the amulet, Mikey shifted his nunchucks to their kusarigama configuration and lashed out with the chain, knocking it away from the Entity's grip. Both dived for the amulet at the same time, leading to a struggle in which the Entity managed to snatch it back, while Mikey grabbed something else: a set of his crystal bolas. He immediately began spinning them around, preparing to throw.

"Time to put you on ice!" he shouted before tossing them at the Entity. "BOOYAKASHA!"

"No!" The Entity screamed as he was ensnared by the bolas and transported to one of his pedestals, where he was promptly frozen in ice.

With that, Mikey went back and freed the others.

"Nice moves, Mikey." Donnie remarked.

"Now we just have to free Quarry and the others." said Kagome.

As they got up, Erika looked back at the frozen Entity.

"He wasn't evil, just lonely." she said sympathetically. "Is it wrong that I feel kinda sorry for him? 'Cause if it is... I don't wanna be right."

"No, it's not wrong." Leo told her. "But he still went about it the wrong way."

"On that, we can agree." Erika replied.

 **-X-**

They went out to the monsters, standing before Quarry's crystal.

"So…" Raph began, "anyone got a hammer and chisel?"

"Easy, Raph." Donnie said. "Look at the base. I bet that crystal's the power source."

Donnie grabbed the crystal and pulled it out. The form of Quarry cracked before crumbling to pieces, revealing a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and hair. They all gaped, the boys of the group covering their eyes.

"Quarry's a girl?!" Mikey exclaimed.

Kagome grabbed Hisako's jacket off her prone form and covered Quarry's naked body with it as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I…" she managed. "I'm human again?"

"Yeah." said Mikey. "And I'll bet the others are, too."

"Think they'll be naked as well?" Erika questioned.

"Most likely." Donnie said flatly as they turned to go.

As they prepared to walk off, Quarry suddenly spoke up.

"Sydney." she announced.

They turned back to Quarry, who had finished covering her modesty with Hisako's jacket.

"My real name." she said. "It's Sydney. It just came back to me."

Donnie smiled at that. "Welcome back, Sydney."

 **-X-**

They quickly freed the others from their cocoons, thankfully finding some old robes that once belonged to the Entity. After everyone was unfrozen and dressed, Sydney wearing Hisako's jacket over the robe, they made their way out of the city.

"Well," Leo began, "all's well that ends well."

However, just as they were about to exit the cavern, Sydney screamed in horror.

"No!" she cried out, holding up her hand.

Much to everyone's shock, her hand had reverted to mutant form. She stumbled back, her hand changing back.

"How did that happen?!" Raph demanded. "I thought they were cured!"

Sydney tentatively reached forward, her hand leaving the light of the Crystal Moon and turning blue again, before pulling her hand back, watching it shift back.

"The Crystal Moon the Entity mentioned…" Donnie realized. "He said it provides regenerative energy."

"Then that means…" Raph realized.

"The effects reverse themselves if they get too far away!" Erika exclaimed.

"Then the Entity got what he wanted after all…" Sydney said sadly. "We're trapped down here."

"It won't be forever." Donnie promised, turning to her and the others. "I swear by Darwin's beard that I'll find a permanent cure, no matter what it takes."

Sydney nodded.

"We'll look around the city." she announced. "If there's a solution, we'll find it."

"We'll come back for you." Leo told her. "I promise."

With that, the Hamato Clan took their leave, making their way back to the surface.

"Those poor people…" Tai remarked.

Hisako stirred, waking up in Leo's grip.

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

Leo sighed. "It's… a long story, sis."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A reference to IDW Publishing's TMNT/Ghostbusters crossover.

So, in lieu of Kirby-bat as in the 2012 show, the Underground Monsters' dilemma begins the ongoing quest for Donnie to create retro-mutagen. Will he succeed?

You'll have to stay tuned to find out.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Quarry- Troy Baker (Sam Drake from _Uncharted 4: A Thief's End_ , Abel Nightroad from _Trinity Blood_ , Batman in _Batman: The Telltale Series_ )

* Sydney- Neve Campbell (Sidney Prescott from _Scream,_ Kiara from _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_ )

* The Entity - Liam O'Brien (Gaara from _Naruto_ , Infinite from _Sonic Forces,_ Asura from _Asura's Wrath_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	35. The Krang Conspiracy

**Chapter 34: The Krang Conspiracy**

* * *

Alongside Tai and his friends, the Hamato siblings, Kagome, and April stood in front of Murakami's shop.

"Here it is." Leo declared. "Best Japanese restaurant in New York."

"You're gonna love it." Kagome promised. "Believe me."

"And wait till you try Murakami's patented pizza gyoza." Mikey added.

"Eh, I'll try anything once." Tai replied.

The door opened, revealing Murakami.

"Sounds like I have quite a few new guests." he remarked.

"Yep." said Leonardo. "Some friends of ours that just came to town a few weeks ago."

"Ah, Leonardo-san." Murakami said, smiling. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Please, come in."

They did so, sitting down.

"Um…" Makoto began, "I don't mean to be rude, but is he, y'know…" He pointed at his eyes.

"Yes, I am." Murakami replied. "But while I may have been born blind, my insight is far superior to those around me. Isn't that right, turtle-sans?"

"You got it, Murakami." Raph said with a grin.

The other Hamato ninjas looked on in surprise.

"He knows?" Erika asked.

"Yep." Donnie answered. "He's one of the first humans who found out."

"Picked us out by our smell." Vee added.

"Yeah, the smell of sewer and turtle stink is distinctive." Hisako included.

"We saved his shop from the Purple Dragons, so it's all good." Kagome said.

"And in return, he created the best dish in the whole world." Mikey declared. "Pizza gyoza!"

Murakami smiled at that, before turning to the others.

"So, aside from seven orders of pizza gyoza, what can I get you all?" he asked.

"I'll take a bowl of ramen." Tai replied. "Chicken flavor."

"Shrimp tempura for me." said Jade.

"I'll try some of that pizza gyoza myself." Makoto answered, the others following suit.

"I'll have then out soon." Murakami assured before going into the kitchen.

"I like him already." Mizuki said with a smile.

"Good to know." April replied. "We figured you guys could use a taste of home."

Murakami soon came out with their orders, and they chatted as they ate.

"So Donnie," Erika began, "how's it been coming?"

Donnie groaned, flopping his head on the table.

"I… guess it's not working out too well." Hana remarked.

"All my attempts keep blowing up in my face." Donnie moaned. "Literally!"

He rubbed his temples in annoyance. "I knew it'd be hard working out a retro-mutagen, but this is... ugh…"

"You'll figure it out, Don," Hisako reassured. "Just give it time."

"Yeah, I know." Donnie replied. "It's just… I wanna help Sydney and the others."

"We all do, man." Jade remarked.

"Yeah," said Vee. "Those guys are only stuck because of us."

"But we will fix that, one way or another." Leo swore.

* * *

After they finished their meal, the group exited the shop, preparing to go on a training run.

"Why don't we go on a real mission, guys?" April suggested.

"It took fifteen years of training before Master Splinter let us go on a 'real mission.'" Raph retorted. "You got a long way to go, sister."

"Hell, it took three years before Splinter even let me leave the lair." Hisako added. "Trust me, you're lucky you get to come."

April's face fell at that.

"Maybe we could take her on a mission or two." Erika mused. "Experience in the field, y'know?"

"I don't think that's wise." Hana replied.

"I'm not some helpless little kid, y'know." April retorted.

"But you _are_ a trainee who's barely been in practice for a few months." Leo replied.

"That, and you're still not in control of your powers yet." Hisako added. "That's dangerous in and of itself."

"Oh, come-" April began, before clutching her head in pain. "Ugh!"

"I rest my case." Hisako said flatly.

"No…" April replied, rubbing her temples. "I think someone's watching us."

"Really?" Hisako asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't-"

She winced, clutching her head as well. "Never mind."

The two felt around, trying to find the source of their mental whammies, pointing up at a nearby building.

"He's over there!" they announced in unison.

They all looked up, seeing a figure examining them from a rooftop. The group all stiffened, realizing they had been spotted by an unknown person.

"Let's get him!" Makoto shouted.

The figure immediately made a break for it, and the group all threw grappling hooks upward, ascending after him. April attempted to use her own, but it didn't work as intended.

"Stupid metal piece of crap!" she cursed.

Donnie looked back, going back down and offering April his hand.

"C'mon," he said. "I'll give you a lift."

"She's already slowing us down, man!" Raph snapped.

Ignoring him, Donnie took April's hand. They both ascended, joining the others just in time to see the figure enter a nearby window through a fire escape.

"He's in there." Makoto remarked.

"Okay," Leo ordered. "Let's move, people."

They snuck in through the window, taking care to keep quiet, and gaped at the room's interior. It was entirely decorated with photos, some of which deeply unsettled the Turtles.

"It…" Vee began in shock. "It's us!"

"Not just us." Leo cut in, noticing several more. "Photos of mutants and Utroms, too."

Jade shuddered, rubbing her arm. "Creepy."

"Guys, look." Hisako remarked, pointing at an old, blurry photo. "That's me and Leatherhead, back when the two of us were still on the run together."

"This guy's been stalking us for years!" Mikey exclaimed.

"How are we just now finding out about him?" Raph questioned.

At that moment, Tai heard a floorboard creak. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the figure peeking into the room from around the corner. He looked at the others, subtly jerking his head in that direction, and they nodded.

"Well, I guess we've seen enough here, guys." Raph declared loudly. "Let's get outta here."

The figure leaned further in, just in time for Raph to grab him by the collar and yank him into the open, revealing him to be a late middle-aged man with gray hair, dressed in a fedora and brown suit.

"Don't hurt me!" The man pleaded. "I'm a friend!"

"Stalker is more like it." Raph retorted.

"Start talking, pal." Tai ordered. "What's with the freaky photos?"

"My name is Jack Kurtzman." the man informed them. "I'm a journalist."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card and handing it to Leo.

"'Jack J. Kurtzman- Investigator.'" Leo read aloud. "'Occult, extraterrestrial, supernatural writer?'"

"That's correct." Kurtzman replied. "Now please, put me down. I'll explain everything."

Leo nodded at Raph, who obediently let go of Kurtzman.

"I was on the trail of strange goings on in this city... and I stumbled across Krang and his men." he explained, straightening his tie. "I've been keeping track of him and his operations for years."

"That explains all the photos." Hisako remarked, looking at the one of her and Leatherhead.

"Yes." said Kurtzman. "Krang's invasion is long-lived. Ancient, in fact."

"Yeah, we know." Leo replied. "He's been here since feudal Japan."

"Even longer than that." Kurtzman informed them.

He moved towards a bookshelf, grabbing a scrapbook and opening it. The group gathered around and gaped at the sight of Utroms in Egyptian hieroglyphics, as well as with medieval knights and the Pilgrims at Plymouth Rock.

"He's been visiting our world on and off, trying to terraform it for thousands of years." Kurtzman continued.

"This is insane…" Mizuki muttered.

"Thousands of years…" Makoto repeated. "He may be a capital-A asshole, but you gotta admire his tenacity."

"He's responsible responsible for much of the world we know today." Kurtzman said. "In fact, I have reason to believe he created mankind."

"Are you serious?" Tai questioned.

"Considering what mutagen has done to your friends there, is it really that absurd?" Kurtzman asked before pointing to Hisako. "She's proof of its evolutionary capabilities."

"So, what?" Jade asked. "He used mutagen on cavemen or something?"

"On apes." Kurtzman corrected. "He created the first Homo sapien."

"Holy crap…" Kagome gasped.

"And then there's his work with gene-splicing." Kurtzman went on. "Creating beings like you turtles. And even Miss O'Neil."

"Me?!" April exclaimed.

"Wait… I thought you knew." Kurtzman said in confusion. "Were you not aware of your own genetic mutation?"

"I knew about my powers, but…" April shook her head. "Are you saying I'm a mutant too?"

Kurtzman turned the page of the scrapbook, revealing a photo of a newborn April with her parents.

"Tell me," he began, "what do you remember of your mother?"

"I… I don't." April replied. "She disappeared when I was a baby. Not long after that, my dad took me and my sister to New York to start over."

"I see." Kurtzman sighed. "There's no easy way to say this. Your mother was captured by Krang before you were born, and experimented on."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"They tampered with your DNA, infusing you with her mental powers," Kurtzman pointed to Hisako for emphasis, "as well as the DNA of their own species. In Layman's terms, you are the perfected hybrid of human, Utrom, and mutant DNA."

April's jaw hit the floor, barely able to comprehend what she had just been told. The mood was shared by the rest of the group, all of them staring at April as if finally seeing her. After a tense moment, Mikey finally broke the silence.

"Aw yeah!" he cheered tactlessly. "Welcome to the family!"

Raph promptly smacked Mikey upside the head.

"There's something called tact, you jackass." he snapped. "Learn it sometime!"

"Seriously!" Vee added. "We've had this conversation a thousand goddamn times!"

"Robyn…" Kagome said. "Is Robyn like April?"

"No." Kurtzman replied. "She had already been born before their mother was abducted."

"Well, this certainly explains her powers." Donnie remarked.

"And why Krang wanted her so badly." Hisako added. "She really is their perfect project."

"Wait." Tai cut in. "You said Krang's been trying to terraform Earth for thousands of years. It's taken him this long?"

"The mutagen works differently on Earth than it does in Dimension X." Kurtzman explained. "They can't perfect it without a specific chain of human DNA."

"April's." Donnie realized.

"It makes sense." Hisako added. "It would ensure a perfect blend that resulted in the desired mutagenic strand. It's… all Ch'rell ever talked about."

"But we stopped him from getting April." Leo pointed out. "He lost."

"Krang is a being that has outlived civilizations." Kurtzman replied. "You think this is the first setback he suffered? He _will_ try again."

"And the fun just keeps on leaving." Makoto deadpanned.

"Aw man…" Mikey moaned. "What do we do?"

Before anyone could say anything more, the door was kicked in and Krangdroids spilled in.

"They found me!" Kurtzman gasped. "I don't know how, but they found me!"

"Well, look at this." one Krangdroid remarked, smirking. "Kurtzman, the Turtles, and April O'Neil, all in one place."

"This is our lucky day." another remarked. "Vaporize them! But take O'Neil alive!"

"Take them out!" Leo shouted.

With that, the ninjas all pounced on the Krangdroids. Raph slammed one of them into the wall before piercing its head with his sais.

Tai punched an Utrom directly in the face before twisting the Krangdroid around.

"Leo, heads up!" he shouted before tossing it at Leo, who chopped it into pieces before it even hit the ground.

Another Krangdroid swung its fist at Hisako, who ducked before grabbing onto its arm. With a yell, she ripped the exo-arm clean out of its socket. Wielding it like a baseball bat, she started beating the Krangdroid senseless with its own arm.

"So. Much. Fun. To. PUMMEL!" she shouted with each blow.

"I hear you on that, sister!" Raph replied.

"You guys aren't entirely sane, are you?" Hana questioned as she hacked away at more droids with her sword.

"Some more than others, I'll admit." Donnie replied as he twirled his staff. "I've done some tests. They're… inconclusive."

"Let go of me, you damned rust bucket!" April shouted suddenly.

They turned, and froze to see April being manhandled by multiple Krangdroids, who were ushering her out the door.

"APRIL!" Donnie screamed. He made an effort to go after them, but was soon pinned by more Krangdroids. Mikey rushed in, swatting the droids off of Donnie.

"Go save your girlfriend!" he ordered. "We got this!"

Donnie stood up and hurried out, exiting just in time to see a van drive away.

"No…" he whispered, collapsing to his knees. The others soon came out, running up to him.

"They got away…" he said sadly.

"We saved her before, Donnie." Leo replied. "We can do it again."

"One problem." Hisako cut in. "We don't know where they took her."

"I doubt the Technodrome is fit enough to hold her at the moment." Donnie mused, standing up.

"Then where?" Jade demanded. "There's gotta be dozens of hideouts in this city!"

"Perhaps I can help." Kurtzman said, walking up to them. "I've been keeping an eye on their operations. As such, I have an extensive list of their hideouts and surface labs."

"Anywhere they'd conduct dangerous genetic experiments?" Leo questioned.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Kurtzman replied. "Mirage Industries."

"The biochemical lab across town?" Kagome said in surprise. "It's one of Krang's hideouts?"

"Indeed it is." Kurtzman answered.

"Hiding in plain sight." Donnie mused. "Brilliant."

"Okay, seriously." Tai said flatly. "Aside from Mrs. Lee's business, is there any big company in New York that _isn't_ a front for aliens or psycho criminals?"

"Murakami's?" Mikey offered, getting a blank look from Tai. "That was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?"

Raph whacked him as they turned to leave.

"Before you go, I have something for you." Kurtzman insisted.

They paused as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, white card.

"I swiped this key card off one of the Utroms." Kurtzman said, handing it to them. "It should give you access to the building."

"Thanks." Leo replied, taking it.

Jade looked over his shoulder at the ID on the card.

"Norman Krangenhoffer?" she read aloud. "Guess Hugh Mann was already taken."

"Or Greg Ularguy." Mikey added.

"Or Norm Alman." Vee quipped.

"Can we just go already?" Raph demanded.

"Right." Leo agreed. "Let's move."

* * *

It wasn't long before the group found themselves before Mirage Industries. They stared up at the building, already working on a plan.

"While we're here, we should delete any data they have on April and Hisako." Donnie suggested. "That should set their plans back a bit."

With that, the group fired their grappling hooks and infiltrated the building. Almost as soon as they got in, they jumped to find themselves face-to-face with a Krangdroid.

After a few seconds, they noticed it was completely silent and still.

"It's… not attacking us?" Makoto remarked.

"Idiot." Hisako replied. "Look at its stomach."

Donnie walked up to the droid, examining it.

"Nobody's home." he mused. "They must be charging their bodies."

Mikey walked over to it, touching its face.

"It's all rubbery and stuff." he said, before grinning and beginning to move its lips with his hands.

"Hi, I'm Norman Krangenhoffer." he said in a deep, goofy voice. "I'm a smelly jerkwad who likes to wear ladies underwear!"

"Very funny, Mikey." Leo said flatly.

Mikey started ruffling the Krangdroid's lips with one finger, making a "bbbbbbbb" sound, and eventually, Erika elbowed him.

"Will you stop screwing around already?" she hissed.

"C'mon." Leo ordered. "Let's find April, wipe the computers, and get the shell out of here."

As they crept along, Hisako continuously rubbed her head.

"Keep it together…" she whispered. "Do not lose it…"

Erika placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Happy thoughts…" she said. "Just stay calm."

All of a sudden, there was a loud scream of pain coming from an adjacent hall. It was too low to be April, but Hisako perked up in recognition.

"Sebastian?" she said aloud.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"You guys find April." Hisako ordered. "I've got an old friend to save."

With that, she ran down the hall in the direction of the screaming.

"Well…" Donnie remarked, "at least she told us something before running off this time."

"Let's stick to the mission." Leo insisted.

"But-" Tai began.

"Trust me." Vee interrupted. "Considering the last 'old friend' she went to help was a giant crocodile, I think she'll be fine."

 **-X-**

Hisako reached the room where the screams were coming from. Strapped to a chair, being continuously pumped with mutagen, was a muscular African-American man in his late twenties or early thirties.

"I knew it!" she declared. She stepped back, kicking down the door before severing the mutagen tubes. The man looked over to her, blurry-eyed.

"Hi, Sebastian." she said, smiling slightly. "Remember me?"

"O-Oracle?" he remarked, groaning.

"Yep, it's me." Hisako undid his restraints and offered him a hand up. "Can you walk?"

"Barely." Sebastian took her hand, slowly standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to free a friend of mine." Hisako replied. "My siblings and friends are here too."

"Siblings…?" Sebastian questioned.

"It's been an interesting five years." Hisako said. "I'll tell you about it once we're all free."

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, the others had found an elevator and entered it. Leo noticed the button for the fortieth floor was marked "Restricted," and pulled out the key card Kurtzman gave him.

"This is where the card comes in, I suppose." he mused.

"Guess some turtle luck is working in our favor." Raph remarked.

Leo swiped the card before pressing the 40th floor button.

"Access approved." a computerized voice sounded, and the elevator began ascending.

"Y'know, we gotta talk to Krang about setting up some tunes in here." Mikey said.

As if on cue, horrible elevator music began playing.

"You were saying?" Hana deadpanned.

Vee winced. "I think my ears are bleeding."

"Same here." Raph said, rubbing his temples.

After a minute, Leo drew his sword and stabbed into the speaker in the ceiling, cutting off the music.

"Thanks, man." Jade said gratefully.

The elevator finally stopped, and the team piled out, seeing multiple Krangdroids standing before a hologram of Krang himself.

"Any idea what's going on here?" Tai questioned Donnie.

"It's a Krang sweet sixteen birthday party." Donnie said sarcastically, before looking at him. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Man, I wish Hisako was here." Mikey remarked.

Leo shushed him, before they turned their attention back to the Krangdroids.

" _Progress report, men_." Krang ordered.

"Yes, General." said one of the Krangdroids. "The experiment is nearly complete. Despite setbacks, the mutagen will be ready as planned."

"That's not good." Donnie said.

" _Excellent_." Krang declared, smirking. " _Soon, we will transform the Earth and all of its hideous people._ "

Mizuki scoffed at that. "You're no supermodel yourself, pal."

Leo promptly shushed her again.

"There's too many for us to handle right now." Tai whispered. "Stay low, stay quiet, stay alive."

"Yeah." Raph agreed. "Let's just find April and scram."

They crept away slowly and carefully, making it out into a hallway. The group looked around for a bit, and jumped when April herself emerged from a nearby room.

"Guys!" she whispered. "Thank God I found you."

"April?" Erika said in surprise. "You got away?"

"Of course I did." April replied matter-of-factly. "This way, hurry."

They followed her down the hall, into another room, which turned out to be a dead end.

"A dead end?" Raph questioned. "What the-?"

"April, why did you lead us here?" Donnie asked.

"I was just following the General's orders." April replied.

"What?!" everyone shouted.

At that moment, the door slammed shut, and poison gas began flooding in as April laughed maniacally.

"Shit!" Jade shouted. "It's a gas chamber!"

Raph ran to the door, trying to pry it open as Hana grabbed April's shoulders.

"April, what are you doing?!" she demanded. "Are you out of your freaking mind?!"

"I'm not April." April replied. "I'm merely one of many clones created from her DNA."

"Uh…" Mikey began, "how many exactly?"

The clone just laughed again, and they all began coughing as the gas began to take effect.

"We…" Tai wheezed, "we gotta get outta here!"

"There is no escape." the clone said smugly. "You will all die here."

"You bitch!" Jade screamed, kicking the clone in the chest. It stumbled, off-balance, and slammed face-first into a control panel near the door, where it was promptly electrocuted.

After a few seconds, it exploded into black sludge, and the doors slid open. The gang quickly hurried out, coughing and breathing heavily.

"A phony April…" Makoto gasped. "But she looked so real!"

"Like tofu bacon!" Mikey cut in.

Around that time, Hisako and Sebastian rounded a corner, noticing the group's condition.

"Guys!" Hisako shouted, hurrying over. "What happened?!"

"Krang's cloned April." Vee managed between a coughing fit. "One of them lured us into a gas chamber."

"Clones?" Hisako questioned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

"It's true." Mikey said.

"What do we do now?" Hana asked. "Even if we do find April, how do we tell it's not another clone?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Sebastian cut in, "but… who are you all?"

"We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Mikey replied. "...Oh, and others."

"And you are?" Leo asked.

"He was one of the last guys brought in before my escape with LH." Hisako explained.

"My name is Sebastian Grey." Sebastian introduced. "I was… another of Krang's test subjects."

"We're no strangers to that psycho's handiwork." Raph spat.

"So you're a mutant too?" Tai asked.

Sebastian nodded. "He wanted to see what mutagen by itself would do to humans. For five years, he's been pumping mutagen directly into my blood."

"Ugh…" Erika removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes. "I swear, he's so low, he can reach up and touch rock bottom."

"For what it's worth, Sebastian," Leo began, "if we had known, we would have come to save you much sooner."

"I know." Sebastian replied. "If Oracle, er, Hisako considers you family, you're alright in my book."

He looked down at his hand, clenching it into a fist.

"I can feel it." he remarked. "The mutagen in my body, strengthening me. Enhancing me. I'm going to use all of the power it gives me... to make sure Krang pays for what he did."

"First we need to find a friend of ours." said Leo.

"The real April's here somewhere." Tai added. "We'll find her if we have to turn this building upside down to do it."

"I can try and connect with her." Hisako offered. "But I don't know if the clones have her mental powers like she does."

"It's the best plan we got right now." Donnie replied. "Give it a try."

Hisako nodded, closing her eyes and focusing. Eventually, she got a lock on April, seeing her strapped to a table in a room down the hall.

"I found her." she reported. "She's this way."

She led them down the hall, stopping before a door marked with another card key slot.

"On it." Leo said, stepping forward and sliding the card through the slot. A beep sounded, and the door opened. They entered, stopping short at the sight of numerous April clones floating in stasis tubes.

"Whoa…" everyone gasped.

"Perfect genetic duplicates…" Donnie mused. "Krang must've been growing them to harvest her DNA."

"Weird." Mikey remarked.

"That's putting it mildly." Vee deadpanned.

Kagome looked around the room, her eyes widening in realization.

"Guys…" she said, "this room... it's set up just like the Worldwide Genome Project!"

She looked at the device in the center of the room.

"That's gotta be the computer." she announced.

"Okay." Jade remarked. "We've got a shit-ton of April clones here. But where's the real April?"

 **-X-**

In a room adjacent to the clone chamber, April, strapped to a table, was surrounded by multiple Krangdroids and facing a massive, needle-like device aimed directly at her face.

"The clones' DNA is lacking." one Krangdroid remarked. "We need more from the real deal."

"Uh, can't I just give you some of my hair?" April suggested nervously. "That has DNA, right?"

"That's true." another Krangdroid said, before looking at the needle with a sadistic smirk. "But it's much more fun to do it this way."

 **-X-**

As this was going on, Donnie hurried over to the computer and began hacking into it. Almost immediately, an alarm went off. They froze up as two Krangdroids ran in from an upper level.

"The Turtles?!" one of them shouted. "That's 're not leaving this building alive. Open the reject bin!"

"Ooooh, scary." Mikey said flatly. "What're you gonna do, throw garbage at us?"

The other Krangdroid smirked. "In a manner of speaking."

The floor opened up, and they all backed up as a large hand emerged. What appeared to be April's normal head emerged as well... before revealing itself to be on the eye-stalk of a monstrous, hideously malformed creature that only barely resembled April; they all gaped at it for a minute as it roared.

"Uh…" Jade began, "what the fuck is that thing?!"

The creature swung at them with its massive fist. "Derp! Derp! Derp!"

"It's some kind of… reject clone." Donnie remarked. "A genetic mishap!"

"An April Derp!" Mikey declared. "Y'know, 'cause that's all it says."

"Really?" Mizuki demanded. "You're naming it?!"

"It's his thing." Raph said simply.

As they dodged the April Derp's wild swings, they heard a scream coming from the room the two Krangdroids came from.

"April!" Vee exclaimed. "She's in there!"

"We'll hold off the Derp!" Leo said. "Raph, you go save April!"

"Awww, I wanted to do that!" Donnie whined.

"You focus on wiping the computer's harddrive!" Leo ordered.

Donnie nodded, turning back to the computer. "Just buy me a few minutes!"

Hana looked the April Derp up and down as Raph hurried into the other room.

"Why do I get the feeling that said few minutes are gonna suck royally?" she muttered.

 **-X-**

April cringed, wincing and closing her eyes as the needle inched ever closer. Suddenly, it froze in place, and all eyes turned to see Raph standing atop the needle.

"Oh, great." April groaned. "Saved by Raph. I'm never gonna live this down."

"Well, we've all been there, April." Raph deadpanned.

"Just please get me off this thing." April asked. "I promise I won't push to be brought on missions until you guys say I'm ready."

Raph landed next to her and began to pry open her binds, before a blaster shot landed near him.

"Freeze, Turtle!" one Krangdroid ordered. "Surrender and die!"

"Ummm…" Raph began, "how about no!"

With that, he chucked a sai at the droid in question, catching it right between the eyes.

 **-X-**

Back with the others, the fight with April Derp wasn't going so well. She held Mikey up, his head in one meaty paw.

"Donnie!" Tai shouted. "Are you done yet?!"

"I'm working on it, alright?!" Donnie snapped.

"Work faster!" Mikey yelled. "She's crushing my face!"

"Let go of my brother, you freak!" Hisako shouted. She shoved her hand forward, but the clone merely stumbled, dropping Mikey.

"Oh that's so not fair!" Hisako whined.

Turning its attention to her, April Derp snatched Hisako up in a bear hug, swinging her around.

"April give hug!" it declared.

"No hug!" Hisako pleaded. "No hug!"

Mizuki nocked an arrow and let fly, shooting April Derp right in the rear end. It yelped in pain and dropped Hisako, hopping around and clutching its butt.

"Talk about a pain in the butt." Mikey quipped.

"Did you really just say that?" Donnie questioned.

"You can bitch-slap him after we take this pile of puke down!" Jade cut in.

Nocking another arrow, Mizuki shot it directly into April Derp's eye. It screamed in agony and stumbled around, clutching its ruined eye as black sludge bled out.

"Ooh!" Erika reflexively covered her own eye. "That's just brutal."

Mikey unleashed his kusarigama chain and tossed it at Kagome, who caught it. They stretched the chain taut, and April Derp tripped over it as it stumbled around blindly.

"TIMBER!" Makoto shouted as April Derp belly-flopped onto the ground, shaking the entire room.

"You hurt April!" it shouted, pulling itself up. "You make April mad! April make you DEAD!"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Leo shouted. "What do we have to do to stop this thing?!"

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, things weren't going well for Raph either. While he fought valiantly, he was eventually overwhelmed by the Krangdroids and pinned down as they reactivated the needle.

"No!" Raph shouted. "Get off of me!"

One Krangdroid forced his head up, holding it in place as the needle inched ever closer to April's face.

"You _will_ watch this." it hissed. "April O'Neil will soon meet her demise."

April began hyperventilating as the needle inched closer and closer.

"No!" she screamed before her eyes flashed yellow and began glowing. " _ **NOOOOOO!**_ "

A massive telekinetic pulse surged outward. April's restraints exploded, as did the needle and several of the Krangdroids.

It ended as suddenly as it began, and April collapsed, panting. Raph got to his feet, hurrying over to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Brain on fire, ready to pop." April replied groggily. "Other than that… meh."

"C'mon," Raph said. "Let's get you out of here."

He pulled her onto his back, carrying her out of the room.

 **-X-**

The Krangdroids and their technology weren't the only things affected by April's telekinetic assault. April Derp stiffened, then let out a screech before exploding into black goo.

"Well…" Tai began, "that did it. Whatever that was."

"April." Hisako reported. "It was April. _Our_ April."

"Yeah!" Donnie cheered, punching the air. "That's my girl!"

He then went pale upon realizing what he'd just said. At that moment, Raph emerged from the other room, carrying April.

"It's Raph!" Jade exclaimed. "He got her!"

"Then let's blow this popsicle stand!" Leo declared.

"I just finished wiping the servers." Donnie reported.

"First things first." April said, nodding at Hisako.

The two girls linked hands and focused. One by one, every last April clone in the stasis tanks popped, leaving only black residue.

"Good riddance." Raph spat.

"Then let's make like disco and fade out!" Mikey shouted.

As they went along, Donnie smacked Mikey upside the head.

"Ow!" Mikey griped. "What was that for?"

"For that 'pain in the butt' pun." Donnie replied.

* * *

At the lair, Hisako removed the blindfold from Sebastian's eyes.

"Well, here we are." she reported. "This is my home."

Sebastian looked around, taking in the lair. "Nice place."

"So, what're you gonna do now?" Tai asked.

"Start getting my life back together." Sebastian replied. "And make sure Krang never hurts anyone else again."

"Let us know if you need help with that." Leo told him.

"Same to you." Sebastian replied. "I owe you my life."

* * *

A few days later, in an old apartment building, Sebastian put the finishing touches on a black-and-silver superhero costume, complete with a cape and mask. He looked it up and down, trying it on.

"Your days are numbered, Krang." he swore before going out, overlooking the city.

"There's a new hero in town. The Silver Sentry."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yep, this is my incarnation of the Silver Sentry! A big thank you to Author of the Insane for helping me flesh out his secret identity and backstory.

Mirage Industries is the property of Writing Avenger 2016, used with his permission.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Sebastian/Silver Sentry: Khary Peyton (Cyborg from _Teen Titans,_ Aqualad from _Young Justice_ , Azrael from _Batman: Arkham_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	36. Mikey Gets Shellacne

**Chapter 35: Mikey Gets Shellacne**

* * *

The Hamato siblings sat in the kitchen after a failed attempt to make breakfast. Hisako had futilely tried to pick egg shell bits out of the eggs, Vee had burned the bacon, Raph had smashed at least five plates, Donnie had dropped the orange juice all over the floor, and Leo had just dented the toaster after failing to make toast. They all looked around, taking note of the chaos.

"Good God, this place is a disaster!" Leo exclaimed.

"Where's Mikey?" Raph demanded. "Breakfast is usually his job!"

He whirled toward Mikey's room, scowling.

"MIKEY!" he shouted. "Get your lazy shell outta bed!"

"Ummm…" came Mikey's voice, complete with a fake cough, "I can't."

"Mikey, either you get out or I _drag_ you out!" Raph threatened.

"Um, bad idea!" Mikey warned. "I'm, uh, changing! Not decent!"

"What are you trying to pull, Mikey?" Vee demanded. "We don't even wear clothes!"

Raph stomped toward Mikey's door, banging on it.

"No!" Mikey shrieked. "Don't come in!"

"I'm giving you to the count of three to open this damn door, or I'll break it down!" Raph warned. "One… two…"

At two, he kicked the door open, only to stop short at the sight of Mikey.

"...Three?" he finished.

Mikey shuddered in the corner, hiding his face in his hands. Through his fingers, his brother could see that the orange turtle's face was covered in little zits.

"What the flip?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Don't look at me!" Mikey pleaded. "I'm hideous!"

"Well, can't argue with that." Raph agreed.

"What's going on?" Leo asked as he and the others rounded the corner.

They all stopped short, seeing Mikey's numerous pimples.

"Oh, gross!" Hisako gagged.

"What the hell?!" Vee demanded.

"Mikey, what happened?" Leo asked.

"I dunno!" Mikey replied. "I just woke up, and I was covered in these!"

"I thought I was the only one in this family who dealt with acne." Hisako remarked. "And it wasn't this… grotesque."

"It's not… that bad." Leo said uncertainly.

"I look like a green chimichanga!" Mikey pointed out.

"What I wanna know is how you got like this?" Donnie asked. "None of us have ever had acne."

"Mikey," Leo began, "did you do anything or mess with anything that may have led you to become like this?"

"No…" Mikey replied uncertainly.

"Stop lying, Mikey." Hisako ordered, tapping the side of her head.

"Okay, fine!" Mikey gave in. "I might have... placed a little mutagen... on my skin."

Everyone gaped at him for several seconds.

"You did WHAT?!" Donnie shouted.

"To become better." Mikey explained. "Cooler, you know? You guys treat me like I'm a big goofball all the time. So I found this vial in Donnie's lab. The label said it'll make you super cool!"

Realizing what he was getting at, Donnie facepalmed.

"No, it said "keep it super _cooled_ "! As in temperature!" he snapped. "That was a reject batch of retro-mutagen, Mikey! It's _very_ dangerous!"

"Well, why didn't you make that a bit clearer?!" Mikey demanded.

Donnie promptly stomped out and into his lab, coming back with the vial in question. He flipped it around to reveal a multitude of warning signs all over the vial, one of which specifically said "Mikey, Don't Eat Me". Leo groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mikey…" he began before letting out a sigh. "I've run out of things to say."

"I haven't." Raph said, before grabbing Mikey by the throat and pinning him to the wall. "You fucking IDIOT! I swear, out of all the stupid shit you've done, this takes the retard cake!"

"You have been warned time and time again to stay out of my lab." Donnie added. "I make labels! I lock cabinets! I literally tell you to your face to keep out! But unless it's about cartoons or pizza, you couldn't care less!"

Finally, Donnie sighed, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"Just... get in my lab, so I can run some tests and figure out what to do." he said quietly, completely and utterly done with his brother.

Raph dropped Mikey, shaking his head.

"Whatever's gonna happen, it's his own damn fault for farting around in your lab." The red turtle told the upset brainiac.

"I got no sympathy." Hisako said in discontent.

"Me neither." Vee added.

 **-X-**

In the lab, Donnie examined a sample of Mikey's blood on his computer. He paled at the results.

"Oh, crap." he let out.

"That doesn't sound good." Leo remarked.

"How bad did he screw up this time?" Raph questioned.

Donnie turned to them.

"The mutagen in his system is unstable." He explained. "Those zits are going to spread all over his body. In about three hours, he'll-"

He trailed off, much to his siblings' collective discomfort.

"He'll what?" Vee demanded.

"Basically, he's gonna mutate into one, single, huge, giant, gargantuan zit, and when that happens…" Donnie clapped his hands together for emphasis. "BOOM!"

Everyone gasped in horror at that.

"I'm gonna explode?!" Mikey screamed.

Donnie nodded.

"Like a massive zit." he described.

"Ewww…" all six of them let out in disgust, before snapping back to attention.

"Can you cure him?" Hisako asked.

"Well, now that I know what caused this, I can engineer an antidote from the remaining sample." Donnie replied. "I'm just missing one key instrument though. A molecular centrifuge to mix the solution."

"And where do we find one?" Vee asked.

"What happened to having no sympathy for his dumbassery?" Raph questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"That was before we found out he's gonna explode." Hisako said matter-of-factly. "Mikey may be a dumbass, but he's _our_ dumbass."

"Thanks." Mikey said, before realizing what she said. "Hey!"

"The only place I can think of that would have a molecular centrifuge are TCRI." Donnie answered.

"I'll talk to Mortu." Hisako declared. "See if he has one."

"Take Vee with you." Leo told her. "Maybe pick up Kagome along the way. Make sure to let me, Raph, and Don know if you need any help."

"But what about me?" Mikey asked.

"You stay here where you can't fuck anything else up." Raph hissed at him.

"That's actually for the best." Donnie cut in. "If just one of those zits pops, it could cause a chain reaction and make him explode sooner."

Mikey gulped, taking a seat. "I'll just stay here then."

* * *

Hisako and Vee made their way to TCRI, picking up Kagome on the way and explaining the whole situation. Kagome sighed, shaking her head.

"Just when I thought Mikey couldn't possibly get any stupider." she remarked.

"I know." Vee agreed. "And as per usual, we're stuck cleaning up his mess."

"Hopefully Mortu will have what we need." Hisako said. "Then we can cure Mikey, then beat the shit out of him for putting his own life at risk like that."

"Sounds like a plan." said Kagome.

They made it to TCRI, where Samson let them in and ushered them up to Mortu's office.

"Thanks for meeting with us on such short notice." Hisako told him.

"It's no trouble." Mortu replied. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Long story short, our brother pulled a massive stupid, and Donnie needs a molecular centrifuge to save his sorry ass." Vee explained.

"We were hoping TCRI had one they'd be willing to lend us." Kagome added.

"I _did_ have one, and I'd be more than happy to lend it to you." Mortu informed them before sighing. "But it was stolen from the labs last night."

Vee pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Always something…" she grumbled.

"Do you know who or what stole it?" Kagome asked.

"Please not Krang…" Hisako pleaded.

"No, it wasn't him." Mortu said, getting a relieved sigh out of Hisako. "We don't know who or what did it, but we do have security camera footage."

He hit a few keys on his laptop as the three kunoichi gathered around, playing the camera footage. The screen showed a hole being chewed through the floor, and multiple small robots emerging to grab the centrifuge. Kagome squinted at the screen in recognition.

"Hang on." she pointed out. "Aren't those the robots that attacked my house?"

"The ones that had the StockGen logo?" Vee asked.

"Then that means…" Hisako began, realization dawning.

"Stockman did it!" all three girls declared.

They immediately turned to Mortu.

"Baxter Stockman's the one who stole your centrifuge." Kagome informed him. "He's working with the Shredder."

"The head of StockGen?" Mortu questioned. "I knew he had a bit of an ego, but to think he'd do something like this…"

"We can figure out why when we get it back." Hisako declared.

Vee pulled out her T-Phone, calling up Leo.

"Let's call the rest of the clan too." Kagome suggested. "With what's at stake, we'll need all hands on deck.

* * *

It wasn't long before the rest of the turtles and Tai's group were called down to the lab and told of the situation. Much to their surprise, Jade was a tad unenthusiastic to help.

"What do you mean you won't help him?!" Vee demanded.

"Exactly what I said." Jade replied. "It's his own damn fault for being such an idiot. Why should I put my ass on the line just to cover his mistake?"

"He could die!" Kagome pointed out. "Do you really want that on your conscience?!"

Jade looked conflicted, but stood firm.

"Let me handle this." Hisako said.

She darted forward, jamming her finger into a pressure point near Jade's jaw.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Jade let out, before giving in. "Y'know, on second thought, I'll help out. You could use it, right?"

Hisako withdrew with a smirk and a chuckle as Jade rubbed her jaw.

"Thanks." Vee told her. "And in the future, stop being a bitch."

" _You're_ being a bitch!" Jade retorted lamely.

Hisako held up her index finger threateningly.

"I will use this." she warned.

Jade backed off at that, still rubbing her jaw.

"For the record, I was mostly saying that because all of you are working on it right now." she clarified. "Why need me when you've got plenty of other hands?"

"Our brother's life is on the line." Vee pointed out. "We need all hands on deck."

"And we're also breaking into the lab of a psychotic robotics engineer who works for Shredder." Kagome added. "Need I say more?"

"I'll stay with Mikey." Erika offered. "I'm the medic, after all. I'll do what I can to keep his condition stable and buy you time."

* * *

Across town, in the Foot HQ, Shredder had just called in his men to make an announcement. Dogpound was the last one in; his tail got caught in the door, and he let out a pained yelp before tripping and falling into the water tank.

"Like a bull in a China shop." Fishface remarked with a snicker.

Dogpound pulled himself out of the water, growling.

"Damn this clumsy body." he cursed, shaking himself dry. "What I wouldn't give to be human again."

"You think you're the only one?" Tokka questioned. "I'm sick of being a turtle. I look in the mirror, and all I see are Splinter's freaky disciples. Makes me sick!"

"You think being a fish is any better?" Fishface demanded. "At least you two can breathe without an apparatus."

"Enough!" came Shredder's commanding voice, snapping them to attention.

The three mutants bowed to their Master as he lorded over them.

"What is your bidding, Master Shredder?" Dogpound asked.

"I have business to attend to." Shredder informed them. "For the time being, I must return to Japan."

"You're leaving?" Tokka questioned. "But Master, the Turtles-"

"It is because of them that I am leaving." Splinter cut her off. "The Foot needs more recruits. And I know just who to find for aid."

"But while you're gone, who will lead?" Fishface asked.

As if on cue, Karai emerged from the shadows, smirking.

"Karai will be acting leader in my place." Shredder told them. "While I am gone, you will answer to her."

All three mutants were shocked and outraged, but wisely decided to keep it to themselves.

Karai turned to Shredder, bowing respectfully.

"I won't let you down, Father." she promised.

"See that you do not." Shredder replied, before standing up. "I must make preparations. I leave tonight at sundown."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Karai to sit down in the throne.

"Don't get too comfortable, Karai." Fishface scoffed. "Only Shredder is worthy of that throne."

"Remember who's in charge here, Xever." Karai warned, before getting to business. "Now, I do believe Stockman is finished with my father's request. See that it is delivered safely."

"As you command, boss." Tokka said, saying "boss" with a sarcastic bite. They left the room, and as soon as Karai was out of earshot, she scoffed.

"She may be the Master's daughter, but she's still a bossy little bitch." she spat. "To think we have to lower ourselves to taking orders from her while she's away."

"You're telling me." Dogpound agreed.

"That's one thing we can agree on." Fishface remarked.

Dogpound perked up, realizing something.

"But there _is_ a positive side to all this." he remarked.

"And that would be?" Tokka asked.

"Stockman." Dogpound pointed out. "If he's such a science whiz, maybe he can change us back."

That got the other mutants' attention.

"Yeah." Fishface said eagerly. "I could look like a man. Walk like a man. Love like a man."

"I'll settle for not looking like the one thing I truly hate." Tokka remarked.

"And I'll do anything to regain my former agility." Dogpound added. "I'm a far cry from the ninja I once was like this."

"I don't know." Fishface quipped. "I'm quite fond of the idiot man dog look you have going."

Dogpound glared at him, but ultimately brushed it off.

"Karai's order can wait." he told them. "We're getting back our humanity, one way or another."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Hamato Clan had just made it to StockGen. Tai's cell phone vibrated, and he pulled it out, revealing a text from Erika as well as a picture of Mikey; his zits had grown bigger and begun to spread to his eyelids and tongue.

"Damn…" Tai remarked before turning to the others. "Mikey's getting worse. We better hurry, guys."

"Remember the mission." Leo informed them. "Get the centrifuge so Donnie can help Mikey."

Just as they were about to sneak in, a lone Foot soldier suddenly jumped down, blocking their path.

"Ugh!" Vee cursed, throwing up her hands. "We don't have time for this!"

Barking, Miko charged at the soldier, latching onto his leg with his teeth. It shook him off, and then punted him aside. Tai saw the small dog hit the ground with a yelp, then whirled on the soldier, seeing red.

"You _fucker_!" he shouted in a rage. " _I'LL TEAR YOU APART!_ "

Blinded by his anger, Tai drew his sword and swung at the soldier, cleaving his head off in one quick slash. The severed head bounced along the ground, and everyone gaped in horror at how quickly Tai had resorted to such brutality.

"Tai, what have you done?!" Hana shrieked.

"Wait!" Hisako cut in, pointing at the headless body. "Look!"

They saw sparking metal in the man's neck, before looking at the head.

"No way…" Tai said in awe. "It's… it's a ninja robot!"

Donnie picked up the head, examining it.

"Seems to use the same technology as those little bots Stockman attacked Kagome's house with." he remarked.

"So what?" Makoto questioned. "Shredder's contracted Stockman to make Foot soldier robots?"

"Footbots!" Kagome declared. "I named 'em. Mikey's just gonna have to deal with it."

"You get to tell him that." Hisako informed her, getting a shrug.

"Okay, focus, people." Leo ordered, prying off a vent cover. The group entered one by one.

 **-X-**

Within his lab, Stockman was just putting the finishing touches on the other Footbots. Behind him was a massive tank of mutagen, and seated before it was the centrifuge he had pilfered from TCRI. Within the vents, the group watched.

"I got eyes on the prize." Raph whispered.

"That's a lot of mutagen." Hisako remarked, looking at the tank.

"I need the centrifuge to make the antidote." Donnie said. "Looks like Stockman stole it to make mutagen."

"Shredder with mutagen and robot soldiers?" Vee asked. "Isn't three mutants on his crew enough?"

"Tai's dad and Yukio always told us about this." Jade replied. "Shredder will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Vengeance, domination, you name it."

"We'll worry about the mutagen later." Leo cut in. "Let's just grab the centrifuge and get outta here."

Before they could do anything though, the door opened and in came Dogpound, Fishface, and Tokka. Tai and his friends gasped, seeing the three for the first time.

"Who the hell?" Tai questioned.

"Meet Dogpound, Tokka, and Fishface." Raph informed them. "Aka Chris Bradford, Gina, and Xever."

" _That's_ Bradford?" Jade asked, looking him over. "Damn. He needs to cut down on the ugly pills."

"They got doused with mutagen a while back." Donnie informed them.

"Well, that explains it." Mizuki remarked.

Leo shushed them, and they all looked back at the conversation.

"Hello, Stockman." Tokka greeted.

"Oh, just in time." Stockman remarked, turning to them. "The Footbots are fully operational and ready for action."

"Forget about that." Dogpound declared. "We have something else in mind."

"We want to become human again, and you're just the guy to make our wish come true." Fishface added. "You're going to help us, or else."

Stockman gulped. "Or else what?"

In response, Tokka pulled out a collar lined with multiple tubes of mutagen and clamped it around Stockman's neck.

"This is insurance." she informed him, holding up a button. "Fail us, and you get to join the club, and we get to see what you turn into."

"Some kinda lowly bug, I bet." Dogpound remarked.

From the vents, the Hamato Clan witnessed the event with scowls on their faces.

"Bastards!" Makoto cursed under his breath.

* * *

At the lair, Mikey paced around nervously. His zits had continued to spread, and were now beginning to break out of his shell.

"Mikey, you have to stop." Erika warned. "You could aggravate them!"

"I can't help it!" Mikey replied. "I'm seriously stressing here!"

"Well, maybe now you'll stay out of your brother's lab." Erika said matter-of-factly.

Mikey turned to her. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, Erika. I gotta go out and help!"

"But the zits!" Erika insisted. "If they pop, you're done for!"

"Maybe." Mikey admitted. "But what kind of bro would I be if I sit here while they take all the risk to fix my mistake?"

Erika sighed, adjusting her glasses.

"If you're serious, I'll go with you." she offered. "Someone has to keep your condition stable."

"Thanks, Erika," Mikey said with a smile. "They said something about StockGen."

Erika nodded. "Then that's where we're headed."

* * *

Back at StockGen, the Hamato Clan were discussing a plan of attack while the Foot mutants were barking orders at Stockman.

"Okay," Tai said. "Somehow, we gotta grab that centrifuge, without letting Rover and his pals know we're here. Any ideas?"

"I could try and telekinetically lift it," Hisako suggested. "But I have no idea how heavy that thing is."

Before she could try, they saw a kusarigama chain lower down from the rafters. They looked up to see Mikey and Erika, trying to fish for it.

"Damn it, Mikey…" Leo muttered under his breath.

"What is that idiot doing?" Vee hissed.

"If I had to warrant a guess, he's trying to fish for the centrifuge." Hana said.

The kusarigama lowered, accidentally poking Dogpound in the back a few times. Eventually, he caught on, whirled around, grabbed onto the chain, and pulled, sending Erika and Mikey tumbling down to ground level.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dogpound remarked.

Mikey and Erika looked up, Mikey's acne now making him resemble a blob monster more than a turtle.

"Damn." Dogpound mused. "And people think I'm ugly."

"That's because you are." Fishface retorted.

Dogpound chose to ignore that comment.

"Keep an eye on Stinkman here." he ordered them. "I'm gonna tear these two apart myself."

"No, don't touch me!" Mikey said, adding a fake cough for good measure. "I'm contagious!"

"It's true!" Erika added, playing along. "He's got turtle-pox! Very rare disease. Very deadly."

"Oh, shit…" Tokka gasped. "How contagious?"

"I don't know for sure." Erika went on. "For all we know, it's airborne!"

Tokka nervously took a step back, and Dogpound rolled his eyes.

"Are you seriously buying this bullshit, Gina?" he asked.

"You wanna risk catching it, dog breath?" Mikey shot back.

"I'll take my chances." Dogpound retorted. "I've wanted to kill you since the night Gina and I pretended to be your friend!"

"Ouch," Mikey said dryly. "Rub salt in the wound, why don't ya?"

With that, he threw a smoke bomb in Dogpound's face, and he and Erika promptly ascended back to the rafters.

"Mikey, at this stage, any pressure could cause the zits to explode." Erika warned. "Whatever you do, _don't_ let him touch you!"

"Right, no touching." Mikey nodded. "Got it!"

Dogpound let out an enraged growl and jumped up to the rafters after them. Letting out a howl, he sprang at them, with his weight smashing through the wood. Mikey managed to grab onto the edge, while Erika grabbed his leg and Dogpound grabbed onto hers, all three hanging over the mutagen vat for dear life.

"Erika!" Tai shouted, kicking open the vent and jumping out.

"MIKEY!" The other Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome screamed, following him out with the others in tow.

Erika glared down at Dogpound, grabbing her tonfa.

"Get off me!" she shouted, unsheathing the hidden blade and stabbing Dogpound in the hand. With a yelp, he let go, and fell directly into the mutagen below as Mikey pulled himself and Erika to safety.

Everyone looked on as Dogpound screamed and writhed inside the mutagen vat.

"Oh damn." Hisako said aloud. "Double mutation."

"Donnie," Mikey began, "what happens when you mutate a mutant?"

"My guess?" Donnie replied. "A super-mutant."

"In a word, I'm guessing that means we're in deep shit." Jade said nervously.

"Let's just say we're not gonna like what comes out of that vat." Hisako informed her.

The mutagen bubbled for a few minutes, and with lightning speed, out came the newly double-mutated Dogpound. He now resembled a skeletal werewolf with dark brown fur. He looked down at himself, flexing his bony claws before chuckling.

"I feel the mutagen coursing through me." he mused with a grin. "I'm faster, stronger, more powerful than ever. I feel like a ninja again."

"Aaaand you're welcome for it." Mikey said nervously. "No need to thank us. It was our pleasure. So we'll just take the centrifuge and be on our way."

"Oh, no. I insist on showing you my gratitude." Dogpound said. "To thank you for this... I'll make your deaths quick and painless."

He charged at Mikey with a roar, slashing at him; Mikey quickly ducked.

"Rawr to you too, you razor-faced dog!" Mikey shouted, before thinking. "Rawr… razor… that's it! Rahzar! That's your new mutant name!"

"That's your priority?!" Erika demanded. "We've got a super-mutant out for our blood, and you're gonna explode any minute!"

The gang began clashing with Rahzar, and it soon became clear that he had the advantage.

"Crap!" Kagome cursed as she swiped at the super-mutant. "He's just as strong as Dogpound!"

"And I have the speed and agility to match!" Rahzar retorted, kicking her back.

"I warned you!" Hisako shouted.

Jade tried her luck next, clashing with Rahzar.

"Like I said, guys!" she declared. "He needs to cut back on the ugly pills!"

"Ugly?!" Rahzar repeated, scowling. "That _does_ it!"

He grabbed Jade by the throat and tossed her across the room; she skidded across the table, knocking the centrifuge to the ground.

"The centrifuge!" Mikey shouted, before whirling on Rahzar, bashing him repeatedly.

Tokka turned to Stockman, holding up the button for the collar threateningly.

"If I were you, I'd get your Mousers out here _now_!" she ordered. Stockman nodded and pressed a button, sending the Mousers out.

"Mousers?" Donnie asked. "That's what you call them?"

"Yes! Mousers!" Stockman replied. "Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries!"

"Sounds kinda forced." Leo remarked.

"Yeah." Vee added. "Like you were trying way too hard."

"Nevertheless, get them!" Stockman ordered.

The Mousers began firing lasers, which Leo and Tai deflected with their swords before slicing them to pieces.

Rahzar furiously chased after Mikey, who was doing his best to stay ahead of him. Erika looked at them, then at one of the electrical wires leading to the mutagen vat.

"Hey, Rahzar!" she called out, getting his attention. Erika turned around, mockingly slapping her butt at the dog mutant.

"C'mon, boy!" she taunted, whistling. "I'm right here! Come and get me!"

"Why, you little…" Rahzar growled before charging at her, his claws extended.

Erika dove out of the way, leading to Rahzar jamming his claws into the wires behind her. He screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through him, and was then shot through the air toward Fishface and Tokka, knocking them all flat.

"Well, it's been fun, guys." Donnie remarked, snatching up the centrifuge. "But we gotta get going. A. B. See ya!"

With that, he threw down a smoke bomb, and the group slipped away, leaving the dazed villains alone in the lab.

* * *

At the lair, Donnie quickly finished whipping up the cure and dropped it onto multiple Clearasil pads, which he handed over to Mikey. Mikey wasted no time rubbing them all over his body.

"Was putting the antidote on those acne pads really necessary?" Kagome questioned.

"Of course not." Donnie replied with a smile. "But it _is_ hilarious."

"By the way, you're buying me more, Mikey." Hisako added. "That was my last box."

"You got it!" Mikey declared.

After a few minutes, his acne shrunk away into nothingness, as if it was never there to begin with.

"Check me out!" Mikey cheered, spinning around. "I'm super cute again."

"Good for you." Vee said. "And hopefully, you'll actually learn to stay out of Donnie's lab this time."

"Yeah." Raph said sarcastically. "And maybe we're actually kung fu frogs, not ninja turtles."

"Relax, guys." Mikey informed them. "I learned my lesson."

"Really?" Hisako replied. "'Cause you've said that exact same thing at least twenty times already."

"But this time, I really mean it." Mikey insisted.

"Five pizzas says he lasts a week." Vee offered.

"I'll take that bet!" Raph declared.

"Hey!" Mikey objected. "C'mon, you guys!"

The others just laughed, doubting that even this would get Mikey to stay out of Donnie's lab.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another one bites the dust. Now we have Rahzar and the Footbots thrown into the mix.

And in response to my one reviewer mentioning that the Silver Sentry didn't actually demonstrate any powers last chapter, they're still developing as of this point. He'll be showing off next time he appears.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	37. Something Fishy Goes Down

**Chapter 36: Something Fishy Goes Down**

* * *

Karai slouched casually in Shredder's throne, resting her chin on her fist and folding her right leg over her left knee (1). After a minute, Stockman entered the throne room, tugging at the mutagen collar around his neck.

"Karai." he greeted. "You summoned me?"

"Yes." Karai replied. "I have a job for you. Tell me, have you heard of the Burroughs Aquarium in New Jersey?"

"Y-yes?" Stockman replied uncertainly. "Why do you ask?"

"I need you to pick something up for me." Karai told him as she tossed him a vial of mutagen. "You'll need this."

He scrambled to catch the vial, gripping it tightly before turning back to Karai.

"And what am I picking up there?" Stockman questioned.

"A new recruit." Karai replied with a smirk. "See, Krang approached us for a deal,to help take down the Turtles. For that, we'll need something with teeth. A lot of teeth."

Stockman nodded.

"I understand." he assured her.

"Then what are you just standing around there for?!" Karai snapped. "Get your ass moving!"

Stockman quickly hurried out, leaving Karai grinning evilly to herself.

"This is gonna be one Fourth of July that New York will never forget." she gloated.

* * *

On the evening of July 3rd, the Hamato Clan decided to meet up and visit that very aquarium, as part of a field trip and bonding exercise. Though most of the group was excited, one member of the team was less than thrilled.

"I know this is a bonding exercise and all that, but why of all places are we going to the aquarium?" Mikey moaned.

"We flipped a coin fair and square, Mikey." Kagome replied. "Besides, not everyone wanted to go to Coney Island."

"Why not?" Mikey questioned. "Roller coasters, corn dogs, popcorn, anything a teenager would want!"

"Also very noisy and a lot of people." Hisako countered. "A _lot_ of people."

"Besides, Airi wanted to see the fish." Tai added, his youngest sister giggling in his arms.

"Fair enough." Mikey conceded.

Vee adjusted her fedora.

"We ready?" she asked

"Ready." Raph replied. "But remind me why we had to wear these stupid outfits again. People already know we exist."

"Force of habit." Leo answered. "Besides, Sensei said we should still keep a low profile."

"Fair enough, I guess." Raph remarked.

They entered, all of them looking excitedly at the various displays. Airi's attention was caught by the puffer fish display and she tugged at Tai's collar, pointing at them.

"Tai! Tai, look!" she said excitedly.

Tai nodded and brought her over to the display. As one of the fish puffed up, Airi imitated it, puffing her cheeks out. Makoto immediately lifted up the camera from around his neck, snapping a picture of the scene.

"Another one for the scrapbook." he said with a smile.

As this was going on, Mikey walked along the tanks, stopping short at one containing a sea turtle.

"Dudes, check it." he remarked, getting their attention. "It's our cousin."

The other Turtles crowded around, looking it over.

"Why don't we have weirdo flippers like that?" Mikey questioned.

"That's a sea turtle, and we're freshwater turtles." Donnie answered. "I believe we're descended from the diamondback turtle, but we're more like common box-"

Raph cut him off with a smack to the head.

"What was that for?" Donnie snapped, rubbing his noggin.

"There's enough education here as is." Raph said matter-of-factly. "We don't need more."

"Besides, you know any science stuff you spout off is just gonna go in one ear and out the other with Mikey." Kagome added.

"Eh, fair enough." Donnie admitted.

"Hey, guys!" came Hana's voice.

They turned to her, seeing Hana and Jade standing before the manta ray display.

"Nifty." Leo remarked as they approached it. They all looked over the creature within.

"Hard to believe these things are native to our planet." Hisako mused. "They look like aliens almost."

"That's one totally rad fish!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Um, if I may interject-" a voice interjected.

They turned to see the speaker, a somewhat nerdy looking adult man wearing glasses.

"And you are?" Mizuki asked.

"Jack Finney." the man replied. "I work here as a marine biologist. And that's not exactly a fish. That's a ray."

"What's the difference?" Jade asked.

"Their skeletons are made of cartilage, like sharks." Jack replied, gesturing to the ray. "Because of its head fins, that particular ray is called the lesser devil ray. Better known as the manta."

"Fascinating." Raph deadpanned.

"And I thought Donnie was a total nerd." Mikey whispered to the person standing next to him, who just happened to be Donnie.

Donnie glared at him.

"Remind me to kill you later." he hissed.

"I'll make a note of it." Mikey replied nervously.

Seemingly oblivious to Raph's sarcasm, Jack continued his speech.

"Yes, they are fascinating." he went on. "They're found in Atlantic waters from Brazil to North Carolina, occasionally even here off New Jersey. They live near the water's surface, and are known to leap excitedly to the point that they're clear out of the water." He smiled. "Pure, joyous, graceful innocence."

"That actually _is_ pretty cool." Erika confessed.

"The coolest!" Jack admitted. "As long as coastal pollution doesn't do 'em in."

"Great." Jade muttered under her breath. "A nerdy environmentalist type."

That got her an elbow in the ribs from Hana.

"You're very passionate about your work." Hisako observed.

"I've always loved animals." Jack answered. "Especially sea creatures."

"We're all animal lovers." Hisako said with a sideways glance at her siblings. "Especially reptiles."

"I'm more of a dog person myself." Tai included.

Jack smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you kids, but I gotta get back to work." He announced. "Enjoy your visit!"

"We will." Makoto assured him as he walked away.

"Kids?!" Raph exclaimed, annoyed. "Are you blind? We're teenagers?"

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Does that really warrant blowing your stack?" she questioned.

"Um, have you met Raph?" Mikey asked. "When it comes to this stuff, he's somewhere between volcanic and nuclear."

"I heard that!" Raph shot back over his shoulder.

Mikey just grinned.

"I rest my case." he declared.

 **-X-**

It was evening by the time the gang exited the aquarium, which was closing.

"Well, that was fine." Tai remarked, holding up a sleepy Airi. "Whaddaya say we follow the shore back to New York?"

"Sure, why not?" Leo agreed. "We could use the exercise."

"First, let's hit up a pizzeria before I keel over from starvation." Mikey insisted. "Seeing all those fish made me hungry!"

"What are you talking about, Mikey?" Hisako piped up. "You hate fish."

"So?" Mikey defended. "Either way, they're food."

"This coming from the guy who went ape on the pizza delivery boy because there were anchovies on our order." Hisako reminded, rolling her eyes

"The guy who experiments with all kinds of weird pizza toppings throws a hissy fit over anchovies." Kagome remarked. "Strange, really."

"What kind of weird toppings?" Hana questioned.

"We… weren't exactly picky about the stuff we put on our pizzas when we were younger." Leo confessed.

"Yeah." Kagome shuddered in disgust. "Clams, tuna, sauerkraut, chocolate, ice cream, bananas, jelly beans, peanut butter... God knows what else (2)."

"Yuck!" Erika gagged. "Your stomachs must be made of scrap iron!"

"We live in a sewer, and spent our baby years eating worms and algae." Donnie replied. "What'd you expect?"

"Thankfully, I missed those years." Hisako said.

* * *

Back at the Foot HQ, Karai was speaking with Stockman over his latest mission, as well as a minor screw-up he had made during said mission.

"You spilled half of the mutagen into the sewer?!" Karai shouted. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was for me to get it?!"

"It was an accident!" Stockman blubbered. "I'm sorry!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't activate your little jewelry right now." Karai hissed, holding up the detonator for the mutagen collar threateningly.

"Because I finished making your recruit!" Stockman said quickly. "His mutation is complete!"

Karai hesitated, then grinned at that.

"Well then, show him to me." she ordered.

Stockman nodded, and led her down to his lab. Standing there, an apparatus similar to Fishface's connected to his gills, was a massive, muscle-bound mutant hammerhead shark. Karai looked the mutant up and down, grinning.

"Lots of teeth, just like I requested." she mused. "Good job, Stockman."

With that, she slowly approached the mutant shark. "I have a job for you, mutant."

The shark looked up at that.

"What do you want from me?" it asked, its voice deep and gravelly.

"There are a group of mutant turtles, who have been a royal pain in my ass." Karai replied. "I want you to find them, and destroy them, as well as their little human friends."

* * *

Back at the aquarium, Jack Finney was looking over the very manta ray he'd discussed with the Turtles and co. earlier.

"Sorry, buddy. It's time for me to go." he said to the creature.

The ray surfaced, allowing Jack to pat its head.

"Good night. See you tomorrow." he told the ray with a smile.

He then shut the lights down and exited the aquarium, a smile creeping across his face.

"Now for some _real_ work." he mused.

With that, he made his way down a nearby manhole cover, armed with a flashlight. As he walked, he pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket.

"Seven PM." he began. "I'm down in the sewers, investigating the pipe that leads out into Bayview Beach. I suspect this very pipe is being used for illegal dumping by a multitude of violators... but I lack proof. Tonight, I'm going to search the 7th Street tunnel. Hopefully, I'll find the evidence I require."

He kept going for several minutes, and eventually noticed a glowing ooze on the ground, mixed with the sewer water; unbeknownst to him, it was the mutagen Stockman had spilled the previous night. Jack knelt down and picked some of it up, examining the strange substance in his hands.

"Seven-fifteen." he continued into his recorder. "I've discovered a strange glowing gel in the sewers. I must check the pipes for more samples of this emission."

He shuddered at the feel of the ooze in his hand.

"I get the feeling I should've worn gloves." he lamented.

At that moment, he heard a rumbling, and looked to see a massive wave of water approaching him; that day's runoff.

"Oh, cra-" was all Jack managed to say before he was swept up in the runoff and washed down the pipe, dumping him out into the sea.

Bubbles rose to the surface in rapid succession before slowly dwindling away to nothing, leaving only a shadow beneath the water which quickly disappeared…

* * *

The next day, the Turtles and Hamato Clan had come down to that very same beach, the humans of the group wearing swimsuits.

"It's strange being here in the daytime." Hisako mused, adjusting her wetsuit before turning to her siblings. "Still, I wish you guys could come swimming with us."

"Eh, we can always use Kagome's pool." Leo replied. "Avoid prying eyes."

"Besides, saltwater ocean and freshwater turtles are a bad combo." Donnie pointed out.

"Just outta curiosity, what would happen if a freshwater turtle went into the ocean?" Mikey questioned.

"We'd dehydrate in a matter of minutes." Donnie answered. "Unlike our 'cousin' from the aquarium, we're not meant for the ocean."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"But Leo splashed down in the bay around Liberty Island when the Technodrome went down, and he was just fine." he remembered.

"He wasn't in it for long, and got out as fast as he could." Donnie countered.

"It didn't feel too great." Leo added.

"Eh, whatever." Vee remarked. "I'll just soak up some sun like a proper turtle. Let the humans of the group enjoy the surf."

"Well, what're we waiting for, then?" Makoto declared, clapping his hands together. "Last one in's a rotten egg!"

"And the first one in has to eat it!" Erika added, the humans scrambling for the water.

The Turtles casually reclined on the beach as their friends and sister splashed around, laughing happily.

"Hey guys, check it out!" Mikey remarked, pointing to Hisako having a ball. "I think that smile reached her eyes this time."

The others smiled at their sister's happiness. Airi paddled over to Hisako, holding out her arms. Hisako lifted her up.

"Okay, ready?" Hisako asked, getting a nod. "One, two, three!"

She playfully tossed Airi into the water. The little girl surfaced, shrieking happily.

"Again! Again!" she cheered.

With a smile, Hisako reached down to oblige, but stiffened, sensing something approaching. She looked around, and gaped to see a shark fin in the water, headed their way.

"Oh, shit!" she shouted, snatching Airi up. "Shark!"

"Everyone stay calm." Tai ordered. "Splashing and churning water will just attract its attention. Just slowly make your way to dry land."

Everyone followed him as he slowly and calmly made his way out of the water, Hisako holding Airi above the water. However, even when they made it out of the water and onto the beach, the shark fin continued approaching.

"What the hell?!" Jade let out.

"Guys," Hana began, "I don't think that's a normal shark."

Hisako's eyes widened in realization.

Because it's not!" She cried out.

On cue, the shark made its way out of the water, revealing it to be the mutant hammerhead Stockman had created. The minute they saw it, most of the beachgoers immediately turned tail and ran for their cars, leaving only the Hamato Clan behind.

"One of Krang's?!" Kagome demanded.

"I don't know!" Hisako replied. "I've never seen him before!"

Mikey looked the shark up and down as it glared at them.

"Hmmm…" he mused. "It's a hammerhead… looks super-strong…"

He snapped his fingers.

"Got it!" he cheered. "Bludgeon!"

"Oh, yeah." Jade said flatly. "'Cause naming the thing that's about to tear us apart and eat our guts is such a good idea!"

"Whatever." Leo cut in. "Let's just take Bludgeon down before anyone gets hurt."

Bludgeon stomped toward them.

"For the record, it's nothing personal." he told them. "I'm just following orders."

Donnie raised an eyebrow.

"Whose orders?" he asked.

"My master." Bludgeon informed them. "The one who orchestrated my creation. Oroku Karai."

"Karai?!" everyone shouted in surprise.

"Of course it's Leo's girlfriend again." Raph said sarcastically.

"She wants you Turtles dead." Bludgeon told them. "I am here to fulfill that."

Raph glared at Leo.

"She's 'not all bad', huh?" he hissed. "Oh yeah. Anyone who would mutate a fucking shark and sic it on us couldn't _possibly_ be all bad!"

"Are we really getting into this now?!" Leo demanded.

"We'll get into this as many times as we have to until you get it through your thick head that Karai's just plain bad!" Raph snapped.

Leo looked to see Bludgeon charging at them, and promptly shoved Raph out of the way of his charge.

"Maybe _after_ we stop this thing?!" Leo pointed out.

"Fine." Raph gave in. "We beat the shark, then I kick your ass."

Makoto looked over Bludgeon's muscular body, his claws, his rows and rows of flesh-ripping teeth, and gulped.

"And… how are we going to do that, exactly?" he asked nervously.

"Like any other villain!" Kagome replied.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted as he ran towards the shark. Bludgeon held out a hand, catching Mikey by the face and holding him out at arm's length. Mikey punched and kicked him in the gut ineffectually.

"Is that the best you've got, kid?" he asked simply.

"How about this?!" came the voice of Erika.

Bludgeon turned toward the young Hamato medic just in time for her to kick a flurry of sand right into his face. Bludgeon howled in anger, letting go of Mikey before turning to her and snarling in rage.

"Okay…" Erika gulped nervously, taking a step back. "I did _not_ think that one through."

Seeing Bludgeon advancing on Erika, Makoto acted on instinct, snatching one of Raph's sais out of his belt and charging for the mutated shark.

"Hey!" Raph shouted as Makoto kept running.

When Bludgeon was within arm's length of Erika, Makoto jumped forward, stabbing the sai clean through his tail fin. Bludgeon roared in pain and whirled on Makoto, who backed up and put on a brave face.

"I'm not afraid of you, Jaws." he said. "I'm not afraid of dying."

"Your scent suggests otherwise, boy." Bludgeon replied. "You reek of fear."

Raph charged in, drop-kicking Bludgeon in the back of the head.

"Back off!" he yelled. "Karai sent you after us, not him!"

"Technically, you and your friends." Bludgeon corrected, turning toward him. "But what the heck?"

He snapped at Raph, trying to bite his arm off, but Raph recoiled and jumped back. Before he could do anything else, a tessen hit him in the head. He turned to see Hisako, one arm around Airi, as she recalled her tessen.

"Get away from my brothers!" Hisako shouted.

"Yeah!" Airi added, sticking out her tongue. "Get away!"

Bludgeon turned toward them with a growl as Hisako held Airi, blocking her view of the shark mutant. He was just about to attack, when-

"STOP!"

Bludgeon immediately froze up as Karai jumped down from a nearby rock formation.

"Fall back for now." she ordered the shark.

"But-" Bludgeon began.

"I said fall back!" Karai ordered firmly.

"So, you must be Karai." Tai remarked. "What? No confidence in your man-eating pet?"

"I'm just not letting him run loose without a chaperone." Karai replied. "I'm after the Turtles. Not civilians…"

She pointed to Airi as she went on.

"Or little kids." she concluded. "Now, fall back… Bludgeon."

Bludgeon hesitated, then obliged, making his way back to the ocean.

"I'm calling him off because that little girl is here." Karai informed them. "She doesn't need to see any bloodshed."

"Aww, ain't that sweet." Raph said sarcastically. "You're crazy with a heart of gold."

Karai scoffed before throwing a kunai at him. Raph caught it, noticing there was a note attached.

"Come to this address tonight." she informed them. "We'll finish this then."

Bludgeon entered the ocean, and suddenly, a blue figure emerged from the waves and attacked him, catching everyone's attention. They looked at the churning waters to see Bludgeon struggling with the figure.

"What the-" Hana let out in surprise. "Who or what is that?!"

"Maybe we have a guardian angelfish?" Mikey quipped, getting a slap from Raph.

Bludgeon went in for a bite, but the figure landed a solid punch to his nose. With a howl of pain, Bludgeon backed off, retreating into the water. Karai scowled in anger, but managed to compose herself.

"Eh, it won't matter in the end." she said with a smirk. "Happy Fourth of July, guys. It may be your last."

And with that, she walked away. After a minute, Vee broke the silence.

"Well... so much for a relaxing day on the beach." she said flatly.

"C'mon." Leo said. "Let's split before the Coast Guard shows up."

As they hurried along the surf, something shiny caught Mizuki's eye. She knelt down, noticing a tape recorder drifting up to the beach.

"Hey, guys!" she said, getting their attention. "Check this out!"

She held up the tape recorder, showing it to the others.

"A tape recorder?" Donnie remarked. "I didn't know anyone still used those."

"Think it still works?" Mikey asked.

Mizuki pressed a button on the side, and they listened to the recording, recognizing the voice.

"Wait…" Jade let out. "That's that manta-obsessed goof we talked to at the aquarium. What's-his-face.. Jack Finney?"

"Yes…"

They all jumped, and turned to see a blue figure approaching them. It was a large, mutant manta ray with blue skin, as well as yellow eyes and a yellow underbelly. The Turtles and Hisako instinctively drew their weapons, but the manta raised his hands.

"Please…" he managed. "I'm not your enemy."

Hisako's eyes widened, recognizing the voice.

"Guys…" she let out, "that's… that's Jack Finney."

"It is?!" Kagome let out in shock.

"Yes…" he let out. "I was investigating the sewers last night. The pipes I expected to be used for illegal dumping. There was some kind of green ooze down there. I touched it, and then the runoff dumped me out into the ocean."

"Mutagen…" Donnie realized.

"But how'd it get down there, and where the hell did Bludgeon come from?" Vee questioned.

"That shark went missing from the aquarium a few nights ago." Jack explained. "We don't know how, though."

"Karai must've had her men steal the shark and turn him into Bludgeon." Kagome realized.

"And spilled some mutagen in the sewers." Hisako added.

"From what you told us about how you were changed, the last living thing Jack touched must've been a manta ray." Erika deduced.

"Making him into a Man Ray!" Mikey declared.

"Again with the naming stuff?" Raph demanded.

"Hey, you have random outbursts of anger, I have naming mutants." Mikey retorted. "We all have our things Raph. Our job is to live with them. Besides, it's better than the other name I had in mind. Ray Fillet? Like filet of fish?"

Hisako pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance at that.

"Why not just name him Sushi Platter?" she muttered.

"Exactly." Mikey said. "Even I think that was a stupid name."

"Man Ray…" Jack, now Man Ray, mused. "That will do."

With that, he snapped back to attention and went on to his story.

"Anyway, when I woke up, I was like this." he said. "I saw that shark attack you from the surf, so I attacked him as soon as he went back in the water."

"What took you so long?" Raph deadpanned.

"I'm still getting used to this body." Man Ray explained. "And its limitations."

"So, I'm guessing you're water bound." Donnie mused. "I think I can rig up a breathing apparatus for you."

"By the way, Raph," Leo said, turning to him, "what's that note say?"

Raph unfolded the note, looking at the address written there.

"New York Harbor." he said aloud. "She wants to take us on there."

"And she'll have Bludgeon backing her up." Hana remarked. "We're no match for that thing. Especially not when he's in his natural element."

"Agreed." Donnie remarked. "This smells too much like a trap."

"Help me with that apparatus, and I'll help you with that shark." Man Ray promised. "That thing is a threat to the natural life in the harbor. As a marine biologist, I can't just let it run rampant."

"He does have a point." Donnie agreed. "Something that big will kill the ecosystem."

"Great." said Raph. "Well, let's go tree hugging after we kick his tail fin."

"I think there's more to it." Hisako cut in. "I didn't get a good look at Karai's mind, but I've got a feeling that the harbor is one big trap."

"For what, exactly?" Tai asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Hisako replied. "I was more worried about Airi."

Airi was staring at Man Ray intently, before smiling.

"You look weird." she remarked. "I like weird!"

Man Ray gave a small smile at that.

"Okay, first things first." Leo cut in. "We take Airi home where she'll be safe, then get ready. There's no telling what Karai's up to, so let's be prepared."

"Agreed." said Tai. "Let's move."

* * *

That night, as the rest of New York prepared for the 4th of July celebration, the Hamato Clan made their way to the harbor. On cue, Karai emerged from the shadows.

"Okay, what are you up to, Karai?" Erika demanded. "Why go to all this trouble?"

Karai smirked, and on cue, multiple Krangdroids emerged from the shadows.

"You're working with Krang?!" Leo exclaimed.

"We made a deal." Karai replied.

"You stupid bitch!" Jade shouted. "You _know_ Krang's gonna destroy the world, and you're _helping_ him?!"

"What can I say?" Karai shrugged. "He's offered me revenge against the monsters who took everything from me. I'd say it's worth the price."

"Splinter and Kasumi…" Tai realized.

Karai scowled angrily at the mere mention of those names.

"They killed my mother, and scarred my father!" she ranted. "Then they tried to kill him the day of the invasion! So I'm going to make them suffer. Both of them. In ways they can't possibly imagine. And _nothing's_ gonna stop me."

"Shredder's the one who killed your mother!" Leo shouted. "He's lied to you your whole life!"

"You think I'll believe the words of a freak over my own father?" Karai shot back. "I can't believe I ever considered you a possible ally."

"That makes two of us," Raph said flatly, glaring at Leo out the corner of his eye."

"Great." Leo grumbled. "Anyone else wanna gang up on me over it? How about you, over by the trash can?"

He gestured to a Krangdroid who just happened to be standing by a trash can.

"No thanks." said the Krangdroid in question. "I'd much rather just kill you."

"Well, thanks for that at least." Leo remarked, before charging over to him and slicing him in half.

"Why the harbor, though?" Hana demanded. "Why here, specifically?"

"To cut New York City off from the waterways to the outside world." another Krangdroid declared.

"Isolating New York and preventing water support." Hisako mused, before her eyes widened. "Oh, fuck… that's why they created Bludgeon."

Vee glared at Karai. "Well, when Krang kills both you and Shredder as a thank you for his help, I certainly hope you're happy."

"We'll see about that." Karai retorted, before snapping her fingers. On cue, Bludgeon burst out of the water.

"And here comes ugly." Raph said flatly.

"The Krangdroids may be no problem," Karai boasted, "but can you handle him?!"

"You're not the only one with aquatic allies!" Mikey retorted.

A blue hand emerged from the water, grabbing Bludgeon by the tail.

"Back in the water where you belong!" Man Ray declared, violently pulling Bludgeon back into the water.

"What?!" Karai shouted in surprise.

"Oroku Karai, meet Jack Finney." Mizuki said. "He was a marine biologist at the aquarium you stole Bludgeon from."

"Aka Man Ray, protector of the deep!" Mikey added.

The water churned violently as the two aquatic mutants clashed.

"We oughta thank you for spilling that mutagen in the sewers." Jade remarked. "That's how Man Ray was changed."

"Stockman…" Karai growled. "That clumsy, good-for-nothing idiot!"

"We'll be sure to send him a thank you card!" Donnie gloated.

"Why send Stockman of all people?" Hisako asked. "The guy's an idiot."

"None of your fucking business why!" Karai snapped. "I'm in charge of the Foot Clan right now! I can do whatever I please with it!"

"You?" Leo questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Where's Shredder?"

"In Japan on business." Karai replied. "What's it to ya?"

"So while Daddy's away, the bitch comes out to play." Raph deadpanned. "Lucky us."

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, in the water, Man Ray and Bludgeon continued to clash, neither able to get an edge over the other.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," Man Ray said, "but I can't let you hurt anyone."

"You think I wanted this?" Bludgeon demanded, grappling with him. "Life was cushy in the aquarium, and then I find myself like this! And being a giant, talking shark doesn't leave much for employment options!"

"You can come back to the aquarium." Man Ray offered. "You don't have to listen to that Karai character." He stopped fighting, holding Bludgeon at arm's length. "Listen to your old pal Jack. You remember me, right?"

Bludgeon looked him over, and his eyes widened.

"Jack Finney." he realized. "So they got you with the ooze as well."

"Yeah." Man Ray admitted. "C'mon, Bludgeon. Let me help you."

After a minute, Bludgeon's face hardened.

 **-X-**

Back on the surface, everyone jumped as Bludgeon burst out of the water with a loud roar. However, they were all taken by surprise when he charged at Karai.

"What are you doing?!" Karai demanded. "I am your master!"

"You kidnapped me from a peaceful existence!" Bludgeon retorted. "Turned me into a monster!"

Karai narrowly managed to dodge his furious attack.

"I made you!" she shouted.

"You destroyed me!" Bludgeon shot back. "And now I get to return the favor!"

Karai backed up in fear as Bludgeon loomed over her. At the sight, Raph grinned, folding his arms.

"Karma's a bitch, Karai!" he boasted. "Just like you!"

Karai looked between Bludgeon and the Turtles, and finally punched Bludgeon in the nose before vaulting over him.

"This isn't over!" she shouted as she fled.

"Is it really that easy?" Makoto questioned. "Just bop a shark in the nose?"

Bludgeon rubbed his nose in anger.

"That fucking hurts…" he cursed.

"It's alright, Bludgeon." Man Ray assured, poking his head out of the water.

"He talked him down." Erika realized. "Didn't see that coming."

"He's not a bad shark." Man Ray told them. "Never once had problems with him, even before his mutation. Never tried to bite me once."

"The fish you brought tasted better." Bludgeon replied.

"As long as you don't develop a taste for turtle, we're good." Mikey replied.

"But I don't think we can go back to the aquarium." Bludgeon lamented. "Shame. I liked that place."

"Well, until Donatello gets me that apparatus, I'm stuck in the bay." Man Ray remarked.

"I'll stick with ya, then." Bludgeon decided. "Been curious what it's like to live in open water."

"We'll figure out what to do later," Leo decided as the fireworks began to go off. "For now, let's just enjoy the 4th."

The entire group reclined on the harbor, looking up at the sky as the fireworks went off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A staple villain trope. The Slouch of Villainy.

(2): A reference to the Turtles' bizarre taste in pizza toppings in the 1987 series.

Bludgeon is from the IDW series, and Man Ray is from both Archie Comics' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures and the IDW series; I'm using his Archie Comics origin here. As for Bludgeon, Author of the Insane gave me the idea to have him turn on the Foot Clan.

Voice cast for this chapter:

Bludgeon- Kyle Hebert (adult Gohan from Dragon Ball Z, Omega-Xis from Mega Man Star Force, Ryu from Street Fighter)

Man Ray- Dave Wittenberg (Kakashi Hatake from Naruto, Upchuck from Ben 10, Teddie from the original Persona 4)

Please R&R. Until next time!


	38. Invasion of the Punk Frogs

**Chapter 37: Invasion of the Punk Frogs**

* * *

Karai sat in Shredder's throne, speaking with her father through a Mouser's holographic projection screen.

" _It seems you have been busy in my absence, daughter_." Shredder remarked. " _And equally unsuccessful._ "

"I had to do something!" Karai objected. "The Turtles need to be stopped, and our plan needs to be set in motion!"

" _Hear me, Karai_." Shredder said sternly. " _You will have no more dealings with Krang and his ilk until I return_."

"What?!" Karai shouted. "Father, I made a mistake, I'll admit to that. But I won't fail again! Just give me one more chance and-"

" _This is my command, Karai._ " Shredder cut her off. " _Do not disobey me, or the consequences will be most unfortunate_."

Karai stopped at that, then gulped.

"Y-yes, Father." she relented.

" _Good._ " Shredder replied, ending the transmission.

Karai sat in silence for a few minutes, then came to a decision.

"Bring me Stockman." she ordered two of the Footbots flanking her.

They left, and after a few minutes, came back with Stockman.

"You called for me?" he asked.

"Change of plans. We're acting tonight." Karai told him. "Prep the mutagen. The Turtles are going down one way or another."

Stockman gulped, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, about that…" he let out.

Karai glared at him, scowling.

"How'd you screw up _this_ time?" she grumbled.

"I didn't screw anything up!" Stockman defended. "Krang's men messed up this time! The mutagen they were transporting ended up in the Great Swamp in Putnam County!"

Karai pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"I'm surrounded by morons." she muttered, before getting up and donning her face mask. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"What are you going to do?" Stockman questioned.

"What do you think? I'm gonna comb every inch of that swamp until I find the mutagen." Karai said matter-of-factly. "Tell Hun and the Dragons to keep the Turtles occupied and off my back."

Stockman nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Great Swamp, two people were going kayaking. One of them noticed something strange in the water, and looked to see the very mutagen canister Stockman had told Karai about. It was cracked open and leaking into the water.

"Hey, look at that." he pointed out to his friend, who looked to see a group of frogs jumping into the ooze.

"What do you think it is?" his friend asked.

"I can tell it ain't supposed to be here." the first man replied, leaning over the side of his kayak. "Hey, little fellas? Come on outta there. That stuff ain't good."

At that moment, one frog's head broke the surface. But he was no longer a normal frog, but a human-sized mutant. Both men screamed and fell out of their kayak.

"Frog monster!" one of the men shouted. "RUN!"

Both men swam away as fast as they could as four more frogs emerged from the ooze, equally mutated…

Down in the lair, the Turtles and Hisako were gathered in the living room, watching Super Robo Mecha Force Five, even if Donnie was engrossed in his latest project. As they watched, Kagome entered the room, holding something behind her back

"Guys, I got something to show you." she announced.

Mikey hit the pause button on the tape as the group turned. Kagome then pulled her hands in front of her, revealing she was holding a magazine.

"Ta-da!" she cheered. "This is my new summer issue for Seventeen. Was just published today."

On the cover of the magazine was Kagome wearing the yellow bikini she'd worn when they'd gone swimming together in the Lee family's pool. Everyone gushed over the photo, voicing their compliments and appreciation.

"Looking good, Kagome." Leo complimented.

"Yeah, what do you think Raph?" Mikey asked, giving his brother a wry grin.

Raph looked at the photo, his jaw practically on the ground as he tried to find the right words.

"N-nice..." he stammered.

However, his head was far more vocal.

" _Dammit, my shell is tightening._ " he cursed.

" _Dude, I really didn't need that image in my head_." Hisako mentally chastised. " _Seriously_."

Raph went beet red, turning to his sister.

"Stay out of my head!" he snapped.

"Why, what were you thinking?" Mikey quipped.

"About going to the city of Nunya." Raph retorted.

"Nunya?" Mikey repeated.

"Nunya damn business!" Raph snarled.

Vee rolled her eyes, plopping back onto the couch.

"I don't get why you're so bent out of shape about this." she let out. "I mean, you bought practically every issue of the mag from that newsstand."

Kagome turned to Raph, smiling coyly.

"Did he now?" she ribbed lightly.

Raph sputtered for a few moments, unable to come up with a sufficient reply. After a good minute, he just threw his hands up in the air and stormed off to his room. The door slammed shut behind him as Donnie snorted.

"You'd think he'd mellow out a bit now that they've kissed." he commented.

"Love's a funny thing, D." Mikey told him, patting him on the shell.

"And how would you know?" Donnie retorted.

Kagome giggled, then approached Donnie. She peered over his shoulder, eying his latest project curiously.

"What're you working on?" she asked.

"Something Mizuki requested." Donnie replied, holding up what looked like an arrow. "She wanted an upgrade to her arrows for whenever Krang shows up again."

"You going for Hawkeye or Green Arrow?" Mikey questioned.

Donnie shrugged.

"Eh, bit of both." he replied nonchalantly.

At that moment, Leo's T-Phone went off and he answered it.

" _It's me_." came Tai's voice. " _Leo, turn to Channel 6. You might wanna hear Robyn's latest report._ "

Leo nodded, before turning to Mikey.

"Mikey, Channel 6." he ordered.

"On it!" Mikey declared, turning to Channel 6, showing Robyn on the screen. Raph hurried out, having heard everything.

" _This is Robyn O'Neil, with a new shocker._ " she began. " _Frog monsters in New York?_ "

Everyone froze at that, finding themselves glued to the screen.

" _That seems to be the case, as two kayakers report sightings of humanoid frog-like creatures in the Great Swamp._ "

The screen shifted to one of the kayakers, who looked wild-eyed and scared out of their wits.

" _There was some kinda weird, glowing ooze in the water, and the frogs jumped into it!_ " He explained. _"Next thing we know, they're popping out of the water, walking and talking!_ "

It then turned to the other kayaker, who looked equally frazzled and terrified.

" _They were normal going in, but then… BAM! Monsters!_ " he declared.

The screen cut back to Robyn, a solemn look on her face.

" _Could this be the work of the mysterious aliens that recently terrorized Manhattan?_ " Robyn posed. " _Stay tuned as this story unfolds_."

Mikey turned the TV off, and they all processed the information.

"Ooze in the swamp?" Raph questioned bitterly. "Great. Just what we needed."

"Well, what do we think, guys?" Leo asked.

"It's either Krang or Karai." Hisako deduced. "One way or the other, this spells trouble."

"Just because they're mutated doesn't necessarily mean they're dangerous." Kagome pointed out. "But there's no harm in checking."

"Looks like we're going frog hunting!" Mikey declared.

"Sounds… really lame, the way he said it." Raph said simply.

 **-X-**

The group quickly suited up and made their way to the surface, but didn't get far before they heard a loud smash. They all turned to see one of the Purple Dragons tossing a garbage can through a nearby window.

"These punks just never learn." Raph muttered, brandishing his sai and making to go after them.

"What about the frog situation?" Vee demanded.

"It can wait!" Raph snapped. "These assholes are causing trouble right now!"

"Hang on, Raph." Leo insisted, grabbing his brother by the arm. "That's probably what they want. Think about it. Ooze falls in the swamp, mutant frogs appear, and the Dragons just randomly decide to riot in the streets?"

"So?" Raph questioned.

"So it's a diversion!" Leo snapped.

"Either way, I'm not gonna let these punks get away with destroying our town." Raph shot back.

"Then we'll split up." Hisako cut in. "Half of us deal with the dragons, and the other half deals with the frogs."

"Uh, there's seven of us." Mikey pointed out. "How can we split up into halves, exactly?"

"That'll work." Leo said, ignoring him. "Raph, you, Vee, and Kagome deal with the Dragons. The rest of you are with me. We'll deal with the frog fiasco."

"Uh, you didn't answer my question." Mikey said, scratching his head. "How can we split up in halves?"

Donnie sighed, pushing him along.

"Just get moving." he ordered.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Hisako hurried off, leaving Raph, Vee, and Kagome to deal with the rioting Dragons. Raph whistled, getting their attention.

"Hey, losers!" he shouted. "Which one of you wants to get punched first?!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Karai had made it to the swamp and taken a boat out into the water. It wasn't long before she found the canister. She carefully lifted it out of the water, and frowned to see it was cracked open and empty.

"Damn it…" she muttered.

Just then, a low ribbiting echoed through the swamp, getting Karai's attention. She turned, gaping to see the five mutated frogs lurking nearby. They were all wearing crude clothes made of leaves and bark, armed with even cruder spears.

"So that's what happened to the mutagen." Karai remarked, before looking to the side, an idea forming in her head.

"Not what I had in mind…" she thought, "but I'll take what I can get."

After a minute, she turned to them, removing her mask and smiling.

"Hey there." she said to them. "How are you doing?"

The frogs looked at her, exchanging glances before hopping closer.

"No need to be afraid of me." Karai assured. "I'm one of the good guys. Why don't you come with me? I can give you a good home."

One of the larger frogs approached her, as if examining her.

"Home…?" it questioned.

"Yeah." Karai replied. "A place where you can be safe, without other humans freaking out over you."

After a moment, the frogs all nodded and jumped into the boat alongside Karai, who turned around and went back the way she had come.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" one of the frogs asked.

"First, there's one thing we have to take care of, to be sure you can truly live in peace." Karai told him. "A group of evil mutant turtles."

* * *

Raph kicked one dragon into a trash can, before backhanding one who tried to sneak up on him. Vee split kicked a pair of them, landing on her hands before double-kicking a third.

One of the Dragons ran at Kagome, screaming and balling up his fist. Kagome quickly snatched up a trash can lid and held it out like a shield just in time; the Dragon threw a punch, and a loud GONG! sounded as his fist connected with the lid. The punk reeled back, yelling in pain and clutching his swelling hand just as Kagome clapped him over the head with the lid before bringing it down over his head, dropping him.

Dragon Face stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, but before anything could happen, they heard a buzzing noise. He removed his cell phone from his pocket, checking his latest text.

"Fall back, all of you!" he ordered his men. "Hun's orders!"

The Dragons immediately stopped their riot and scrambled away, leaving Raph, Vee, and Kagome looking on in confusion. Eventually, Vee broke the silence.

"Where's everyone going?" she questioned. "Bingo?"

"Think we should follow them?" Kagome asked.

Raph let out a growl of frustration. "Dammit, Leo was right. This was a set-up!"

"Wow, Leo was right and you were wrong?" Vee said sarcastically. "Shocker."

"Zip it." Raph snapped.

"Let's just get to the swamp." Kagome cut in. "Leo's gonna be waiting for us."

"How, exactly?" Raph questioned. "They took the Shellraiser."

"The old fashioned way." Kagome said as she let out a loud whistle. "TAXI!"

After a few minutes, a taxi cab pulled up. The driver gaped for a few seconds before getting his act together.

"Sir, we need a ride." Kagome told him. "To the Great Swamp in Putnam County, ASAP."

"Uh, okay." the driver gave in. "Get in."

All three piled into the cab, and it took off.

* * *

At that very moment, the Shellraiser was pulling up at the Great Swamp.

"Well, this is certainly a charming place." Hisako said flatly. "And I live in a sewer."

"Hey, we're turtles." Leo replied. "This is basically our natural habitat."

"Not true, actually." Donnie cut in. "We'd usually be found in lakes or rivers, not swamps. At least, not our species of turtle."

"Whatever." Leo told him. "Let's just go."

The three Turtles all made their way to the water's edge, but Hisako hung back.

"If it's all the same to you guys, I'll wait here." she told them. "Keep the engine running."

Mikey shrugged and jumped into the water, Leo and Donnie following suit. As they paddled away, Hisako's T-Phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her jacket pocket; it was a text from Kagome.

 _Purple Dragon fight was a setup._ It said. _Leo was right. We're taking a cab to the swamp._

 _Copy that._ Hisako texted back. _Bring swimsuit. Preferably not bikini._

With that, Hisako put her phone back in her pocket and kicked back, waiting. Some time later, a taxi cab pulled up, and Raph, Vee, and Kagome pulled out. Kagome handed the driver two hundred-dollar bills and walked over to Kagome, carrying two wetsuits.

"Here." Kagome said, handing Hisako one. "We took a detour."

"Grabbed one for yourself, huh?" Hisako questioned.

"I'm not gonna swim in swamp water in a bikini." Kagome told her. "No telling what's in that water."

"Leo and the others already go ahead?" Vee asked, getting a nod from Hisako.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Raph declared.

Kagome and Hisako went into the Shellraiser, exiting after a few minutes in their wetsuits and their hair done up in buns.

"Let's move." Hisako told them.

Raph and Vee eased into the water first, with Kagome and Hisako following. Kagome shuddered at the frigid temperature.

"Oh my God, that's cold." she let out.

* * *

Elsewhere in the swamp, Karai was training the five mutant frogs she had found, showing them different katas and techniques, all of them mimicking her style effortlessly.

"You've all picked up martial arts quite well." Karai observed. "You just might be able to handle the Turtles easily."

After a minute, she clapped her hands together once, getting their attention.

"Now, you need names." she decided.

"Whatever names you give us, we will accept." said one of the frogs, a chubby blue one with reddish eyes.

Karai smiled. "My father raised me on stories on historical conquerors and warriors. So I'll name you after his personal favorites."

She looked at the chubby blue frog. "You will be Attila the Frog." She turned to a dark green one with a long, fleshy-looking mustache. "Genghis Frog." Then she looked at a dark blue one with a three-pronged fleshy-looking beard under his chin. "Rasputin the Mad Frog." She turned to a skinny, short light green one. "Napoleon Bonafrog." Last but not least, she turned to the fifth, a reddish-green frog with a shock of hair on her head, clearly a female. "And you will be Jeanne de Frog. From this day on, you will be known as the Punk Frogs."

Genghis smiled slightly. "I like the sound of that."

From a safe distance away, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie watched from the water. It wasn't long before the other four Hamato ninjas paddled up.

"What'd we miss?" Raph whispered.

"Karai found the frogs first." Leo told him. "She just named them, and it looks like she's gotten them on her side."

"Shit." Hisako cursed.

"Just outta curiosity, what'd she name 'em?" Vee questioned.

"In this order, after Attila the Hun, Genghis Khan, Rasputin the Mad Monk, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Joan of Arc." Donnie replied.

"Well, ain't that something." Raph deadpanned. "We're named after Renaissance artists and art, and she named 'em after psycho killers and world conquerors."

"Actually, Joan of Arc wasn't a psycho or world conqueror." Donnie began. "She was a hero of France during the Hundred Years' War with England. Canonized as a Catholic saint after she was burned at the stake, and-"

"Not now, Donnie!" Vee cut him off.

"Uh, guys!" Hisako cut in, pointing. "They heard us."

Sure enough, Karai and the Punk Frogs were turning in their direction, noticing them.

Mikey gulped.

"Ohhh, monkey poop." he cursed.

"Well, isn't this fortuitous?" Karai remarked with a smirk.

"Damn it…" Leo muttered, before drawing his swords. "Time to fight!"

They jumped out of the water, confronting the frogs. Karai snapped her fingers.

"Punk Frogs, attack!" she ordered. The Frogs charged forward, clashing with the Turtles.

"Destroy the evil Turtles!" Jeanne declared, attacking Vee.

"That's what Karai told you, huh? That we're the bad guys?" Vee asked.

"Ya look in the mirror lately?" Mikey quipped.

Jeanne jumped into the air, kicking Vee squarely in the face and knocking her on her back.

"Just what we need." Vee grumbled, holding her bloodied nose. "Kung fu frogs."

Napoleon leapt onto Mikey's back, thumping him on his head.

"Ow-ow-ow! Quit it!" Mikey yelped, before flipping him over and holding up his hands.

"Look. Napoleon, right?" he asked. "You got it all wrong. Karai's lying!"

"Like they're gonna believe anything you say!" Karai taunted.

"Hey, we got Bludgeon to see the light." Hisako shot back. "Why not these guys?"

"Bludgeon was a fluke!" Karai retorted. "I found these five! Trained 'em! Named 'em!"

"And I'm sure you changed their diapers too!" Raph quipped.

Attila turned to Kagome, shooting out his long tongue like a bullwhip. Kagome dodged, grabbing the tongue before Attila could retract it.

"Sorry, Froggy. First date." she quipped. "No tongue!"

With that, she yanked Attila forward before decking him. Rasputin charged at Hisako, who casually vaulted over him.

"Always liked playing leapfrog." she remarked, before whirling around and kicking him in the face. Leo crossed weapons with Genghis.

"Please, stand down!" he pleaded. "We're not the bad guys here! If we wanted it, you'd all be dead already!"

"I'd like to see you try, shellback." Genghis retorted.

"...Maybe they aren't."

Everyone turned to Napoleon, who was looking uncertain.

"They... really don't seem like the ultimate evil Karai described them as." he pointed out.

"It's a trick, you idiot!" Karai shouted, pointing to Hisako. "It's the work of the psychic I told you about! She's messing with your head! Her mind control will fry your brain!"

"What?!" Hisako objected. "No, I-!"

But she didn't get to finish before Rasputin grabbed a large rock and bashed her in the head with it. Hisako dropped, unconscious before she hit the ground. Seeing this, Raph saw red, and he whirled on Rasputin, tackling him to the ground.

"How _DARE YOU_?!" he bellowed, grabbing the very rock Rasputin had hit Hisako with.

Rasputin looked up in fear as Raph prepared to bring it down on his head, but Leo darted in and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." he said firmly.

"Why not?" Raph demanded. "He hurt Hisako!"

"Then this is our chance to be better than them." Leo told him.

After a few tense minutes, Raph managed to calm himself and backed off. Rasputin looked up at him in surprise, as did the other frogs.

"I'm not one of the bad guys here." Raph informed him. "Otherwise, I _would_ have smashed your head in."

Rasputin looked genuinely conflicted, and thought over his options.

"Rasputin!" Karai shouted, glaring at him. "What are you waiting for?! He gave you an opening! KILL him already!"

At that moment, Jeanne's tongue hit Leo and Raph in the back of the neck, knocking them down.

"Get up, Rasputin!" she ordered. "Before they squish you!"

"But they spared me. And they're vulnerable." Rasputin objected. "There's no honor in it."

"They tried to kill you!" Attila shouted, kicking Donnie aside and running over to him.

"But they didn't!" Rasputin pointed out. "He could have done it, but he stopped!"

"The psychic is messing with your head!" Karai insisted, pointing at Hisako, who was in the water nursing a large bump.

"Oh, yeah." Hisako said sarcastically as she slowly sat up. "My head's split open, I've got a bump the size of the Empire State Building on my head, and I'm messing with the frogs' minds."

"They're not acting anything like the monsters you claimed they are. And now you're demanding I kill them while they're unable to defend themselves." Rasputin went on, glaring at Karai. "How can you claim to be good if you are willing to do such brutal, immoral acts?"

"You wanna know why?" Karai demanded. "Because these monsters took everything from me! Their sensei killed my mother! They deserve no mercy!"

The frogs pondered that information for several minutes, then Napoleon broke the silence.

"So what?" he asked. "Even if that is true, your beef should be with their sensei, not them. Why should the kids suffer for the parents' actions?"

Karai scowled, drawing her tanto. "Either you do what I say, or you die WITH THEM!"

The frogs all gasped in shock, before angrily glaring at her and walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Karai shouted. "Get back here, you slimy cowards!"

Vee burst out laughing at that, wiping her eyes.

"Wow." she remarked. "You sure have a way with people, Karai."

"Well, this is the second time you fucked up making mutants, Karai." Raph said with a smirk. "When Daddy gets home... wish I could see what he's gonna do to you."

"This isn't over, freaks!" Karai shouted before throwing a smoke bomb to a nearby tree branch, shrouding her escape.

"'This isn't over, freaks'," Mikey mimicked. "Sheesh, she needs a better exit line."

Genghis turned to Leo, sighing.

"We owe you an apology." he admitted. "We picked a fight with you over nothing."

Rasputin looked at Hisako with remorse. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Hisako replied, shaking her head. "Just... need to wait for the world to stop spinning."

"As soon as we get home, we're having April take a look at that bump." Kagome said.

Leo held out a hand to Genghis, who shook it.

"So, what're you gonna do now?" he asked.

"Probably stay here in the swamp, away from prying eyes." Attila told him. "It's all we've ever really known."

"Excuse me." Napoleon cut in. "I gotta know. What Karai said about your sensei… is it true?"

"No." Leo shook his head. "The man she calls her father is the one who did it; he kidnapped her and lied to her her entire life. Believe it or not, she's as much a victim as we are."

"A psychotic, bitchy victim, but yeah." Raph deadpanned.

"Well, nobody's perfect." Mikey added.

* * *

In the lair, Erika examined Hisako as Donnie continued to test the retro-mutagen. After yet another failure, he pounded the desktop with his fist.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "All those tests, and NOTHING!"

Erika came in, dropping a bloody cloth from Hisako's head on his desk.

"I need more gauze." she told him.

Donnie handed a roll over. "How is she?"

"Large bump, but thankfully, only a mild concussion." Erika informed him. "The last thing she needs is more brain damage."

"I can hear you, y'know!" Hisako shouted from the living room.

"I've tried everything I can think of for the retro-mutagen, and still no success." Donnie grumbled. "This blows. If only more people could be immune to mutagen like Hisako."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Donnie's eyes widened in realization. He looked down at the bloody cloth Erika had brought in.

"Wait…" he said aloud. "That's it!"

He hurried out to Hisako, who was nursing her bump with an ice pack.

"Hisako, I hate to ask, but I need a blood sample." he told her.

Hisako cringed, but rolled up her sleeve and looked away. Donnie did his best to ignore the puncture scars as he gently poked a needle into her arm and drew the blood he needed.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" he remarked. "Hisako's immune to mutagen... her blood must be the key!"

Going back into his lab, Donnie dripped Hisako's blood into the retro-mutagen mixture he was working on, and then pricked his finger, dripping his own blood onto a Petri dish. Afterwards, he placed a few drops of the retro-mutagen into the blood sample, and examined it under a microscope.

Under the scope, the blood cells shifted back and forth for a few moments, even changing into non-mutated, normal turtle cells for a moment or two… before shifting back.

"Blast it…" Donnie muttered, rubbing his eyes. "It almost worked, but something's still missing. What could it be?"

Erika snapped her fingers in realization.

"Wait…" she began. "Kurtzman said that April's DNA is the key to perfecting Krang's mutagen, and she was infused with Hisako's DNA and powers. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"April's blood must be the key!" Donnie exclaimed. "It's worth a try. We just might save Sydney and the others yet."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The Punk Frogs here are an amalgamation. They use the 2012 designs, but the 1987 origin. Jeanne de Frog was introduced to have a counterpart to Vee, and is copyright to me. Thank you to Author of the Insane for helping me with the name.

And at long last, Donnie's getting close to cracking the retro-mutagen! Wooo!

Please R&R. Until next time!


	39. Slash and Destroy

**Chapter 38: Slash and Destroy**

* * *

In the lair, the Hamato septet was chilling as Donnie explained their latest situation to April.

"Wait." April began. "You're saying… my blood is the key to the retro-mutagen?"

"Yes." Donnie told her. "You're already resistant to mutagen, and your DNA is more refined than Hisako's. It could reverse the effects of everyone Krang has tormented."

"Well… I'm not sure how it works," April admitted, "but if it means helping his victims, do what you need to do."

She stuck her arm out, rolling up her sleeve. Donnie felt around for a good vein, and eventually drew some blood with a syringe.

"Okay." Donnie declared. "Let's get started."

 **-X-**

" _ **MIKEY!**_ "

Everyone jumped at Raph's scream of rage, while Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again." she muttered as Raph stormed into the room, Spike on his shoulder and holding a stack of magazines.

"You bellowed?" Mikey asked, looking up from his 3DS.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Stay out of my things!" Raph ranted, holding up one of his many copies of _Seventeen_. "Look! You got pizza stains all over the cover!"

"Wait." Kagome remarked. "That's the swimsuit issue from last summer."

She looked at Mikey, raising an eyebrow.

"I… read it for the articles." Mikey said sheepishly.

"Well thanks to you, it's completely ruined!" Raph snapped. "You wanna read these magazines, buy your own damn copies!"

"Chillax, dude." Mikey replied. "I'll clean it for you."

Mikey snatched the magazine out of his hands and began licking the pizza stains off. Annoyed, Raph snatched the magazine back and whacked him upside the head with it.

"God, _everything_ you touch turns to junk!" he shouted. "You frickin' _screw-up_!"

"Ease off, Raph." Leo cut in. "It's just stuff. Meager possessions."

Raph whirled on him.

"What about your collection of _Space Heroes_ DVDs?" he snapped. "You wouldn't brush it off so easy if Mikey got greasy pizza all over them!"

"Dude, would you give it a rest?" Vee snapped.

"Yeah, just go get another magazine." Hisako told him. "It's no big deal."

Raph slammed the magazine down on the table.

"Everyone always takes Mikey's side!" he exclaimed. "What-the fuck-ever!"

"Hey, keep it down out there!" Donnie shouted from the lab. "I'm in the middle of a delicate procedure."

In the lab, he continued working on April's blood.

"This may finally be the cure I've been looking for." he went on. "I can't afford distractions with Raph exploding all the time."

"I just gotta know," April began. "What exactly does Kagome see in him?"

Donnie shrugged.

"There's no accounting for taste." he remarked.

"I can totally hear you, Egghead!" Raph yelled from the living room.

"Working in here!" Donnie snapped back. "If something goes wrong because you don't know how to shut up, I _won't_ be held responsible, Raph!"

As he turned to shout that, his elbow knocked into a vial of chemicals, as well as his sample of mutagen. Donnie gasped, but was unable to catch them in time and they mixed together.

"Uh-oh…" Donnie let out as the mutagen began rapidly bubbling and shaking.

"It's gonna blow!" April yelled. "Hit the deck!"

They dove to the ground, covering their heads as the mutagen exploded, releasing firework-like blasts all over the lair. Everyone else immediately dove under furniture to escape the blasts, Raph shielding Spike with his own body. Eventually, the blasts tapered off, leaving the lair in ruins. Splinter then ran into the room, surveying the damage.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded.

"I'll tell you what's going on?" Raph shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Donnie. "Donnie here almost blew us all up! Including Spike!"

"It only happened because _you_ wouldn't stop bitching and screaming, Raph!" Donnie shot back. "You blew my concentration! And I told you I won't be held responsible!"

"No, you're being held _completely_ responsible." Raph growled. "You're the one who set off a fucking bomb in the lair!"

By this point, Hisako had had enough. She stormed over to Raph, grabbing him and spinning him around.

"Raph, what is with you today?" she demanded. "All you've done since you woke up this morning is blow up on everyone! What is your problem?!"

"You wanna know what my problem is, Hisako?!" Raph demanded, dislodging himself from her grip. "I'm tired of _all_ of you! You're always screwing up, and I'm the one who pays for it!"

With that, he stomped into Donnie's lab, coming back out with a canister of mutagen.

"So until the mad scientist gets his act together, I'm holding this for safekeeping." he declared.

"Raph, come on! That's my last can of mutagen!" Donnie objected. "I need it to cure Sydney and the others! You know that!"

"Should've thought of that before you blew up the lair." Raph retorted before going into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"Yeesh, what crawled up his shell?" Mikey questioned.

April looked at Kagome.

"You ever look at him and think, 'Wow, I'm dating that asshole?'" she asked.

"Some days are worse than others." Kagome informed her.

"And you guys rag on me for hanging out with Leatherhead." Hisako said flatly.

"Well, Leatherhead at least has a legit excuse for having a hair-trigger temper." Vee pointed out. "Raph doesn't."

"Point taken." Hisako conceded.

 **-X-**

In his room, Raph set the mutagen on a table and Spike on his nightstand before plopping onto the bed.

"Screw those guys. Screw all of them." he grumbled. "They just wanna goof around and make fools of themselves."

He looked at Spike, who just watched him from the nightstand.

"You get it, don't you?" Raph asked. "Sometimes I wish it was just me on my own. I'm tired of this team!"

After a few minutes, a knock sounded on the door.

" ** _WHAT?!_** " Raph screamed.

Hisako opened the door, a stern look on her face.

"Master Splinter says we have to clean up. _All_ of us." she informed him. "So get out here before I drag you out."

"No way! Not a chance!" Raph snapped. "Donnie can clean up his own explosion!"

Hisako shrugged.

"Alright then." she told him, slowly turning to walk away. "I guess I'll just tell Sensei you're not listening to him. You'll be in the Hashi before you can say-"

"Fine!" Raph cut in. "I will!"

He got up and stomped toward the door, slamming it behind him with such force that the canister of mutagen fell off the table and cracked open, spilling its contents on the ground.

Witnessing the whole thing, Spike approached the mutagen puddle, sticking a single toe into it…

 **-X-**

Outside, the others along with Splinter were cleaning up the mess when Raph stormed in. A broom, surrounded by a green glow, hovered in front of his face.

"Here." Hisako told him.

Raph snatched the broom and threw it to the ground.

"This is completely unfair." Raph griped. "Donnie made this mess, so why do _we_ have to clean it up?"

"Oh, stop with the bitching and moaning already, Baby Wah-Wah!" Vee shouted. "I'm fucking sick and tired of listening to it!"

"We're all cleaning, Raph." Leo told him. "So just start sweeping."

"No!" Raph snapped, throwing the broom down. "Why should I have to clean up someone else's mess?"

"Raphael, may I make a suggestion?" Splinter said calmly.

"Suggest what?" Raph demanded. "I'm sick of suggestions! What could you possibly suggest?!"

Splinter darted forward, jabbing a pressure point in Raph's neck, causing him to drop to the ground.

"Perhaps you should sit and mediate for a while." he said.

Grumbling, Raph pulled himself up and went back into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Seriously, what the hell is his deal today?" Kagome asked.

"He's a little grouchy." Mikey remarked. "Probably woke up on the wrong side of the gutter this morning."

"Raph's always had a short fuse, Kagome." Leo pointed out.

"I know, Leo." Kagome told him. "But never _this_ short."

"Want me to sniff out the problem?" Hisako suggested.

"No." said Splinter. "Raphael will tell us in his own time."

 **-X-**

In his room, Raph leaned against his door, still in a nasty mood.

"Always me, right?" he hissed. "Raph the hot-head. Raph the loose cannon. Raph the bad guy. They just don't get it!"

"They never have…"

Raph jumped at the sound of a deep, raspy voice.

"What the-" he let out. "Who's there?!"

"They never understood ya." the voice said. "Not like me."

Out of the darkness emerged a large, hulking mutant turtle covered in spikes. Raph gasped before looking at the broken canister on the ground and putting two and two together.

"No way…" he gasped. "Spike?!"

"Hey, Raphael." the newly mutated Spike said, smiling. "Knew you'd recognize me, no matter what."

 **-X-**

Out in the lair, the group continued cleaning, and Donnie sighed.

"Y'know, it _is_ my fault Raph's so mad." he remarked. "I _did_ make a mistake with the experiment."

"It's not your fault, Donnie." Leo told him before thinking for a second. "Well… it kinda is, but that's not the point. Raph just has to work on his insanely bad temper."

"At least he didn't try to smash someone's head in with a pipe this time." Mikey pointed out.

"I thought we agreed never to bring that up again." Hisako reminded him.

"Just saying." Mikey said. "Maybe he should switch to decaffeinated pizza."

At that moment, something began beeping, and Donnie pulled a small device out of his pocket.

"Okay, what's that?" Vee asked.

"My mutagen tracker." Donnie replied. "One of my latest inventions. Considering how all our enemies seem to have access to the stuff, I figured having a tracker would help us limit their supply."

"You… have a lot of free time on your hands." Kagome remarked, before shrugging. "I'll get Raph. Hopefully, he won't go ape on me."

 **-X-**

Raph looked over the mutated Spike, gushing over his pet's new form.

"I can't believe this is happening. I mean, this is amazing!" he declared, before realizing something. "Wait. What am I gonna tell the others?"

"Tell 'em you got a new partner." Spike declared. "One that knows the meaning of being a true warrior."

Raph tilted his head quizzically.

"New partner?" he repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. Think about it." Spike remarked. "Think about it. No siblings holding you back. Just the two of us against the world. We'll be the ultimate ninja team!"

Raph grinned.

"That would be… awesome!" Raph let out.

At that moment, a knock sounded on the door.

"Raph?" came Kagome's voice. "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Crap!" Raph let out. "Spike, you gotta-"

He turned, but much to his surprise, Spike had suddenly disappeared.

"Whoa." he whispered. "So that's what it's like."

After a minute, he shrugged and went for the door, opening it.

"Hey," Kagome said. "Listen, Donnie got a hit on some new mutagen. We're about to head out and could use your help. You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up." Raph told her. "You guys go ahead."

"Well, okay." Kagome gave in. "See you in a bit."

She went, and Raph closed the door, almost jumping out of his shell to see Spike standing there as if he had been there the whole time.

"You don't need 'em, Raphael." he declared. "We can find that mutagen on our own."

After a second's hesitation, Raph nodded.

"Let's do it!" he said. "But you're gonna need to gear up."

He went over to his closet and opened it up, revealing a slew of weapons. Spike went over and picked two weapons in particular: a large mace, and a set of _tekko-kagi_ claws he mounted on his right arm (1). He then tied a black mask around his eyes. Raph looked him up and down, whistling in awe.

"You look awesome, Spike!" he remarked.

"Never really liked the name Spike." Spike replied, hefting his mace. "Call me… Slash."

"Okay, Slash it is." Raph conceded. "But wait! How're we gonna find the mutagen?"

"I got a nose for the stuff." Slash replied. "I can smell it a mile away. Being around you all my life helped with that little gift."

He sniffed the air, catching the trail.

"Shall we?" he offered.

Raph grinned at that.

"After you."

* * *

Above ground, Donnie was in the lead, holding the tracker out in front of him. Hisako lagged behind, looking at Kagome.

"Any idea why Raph decided to stay behind?" she questioned. "Doesn't sound like him."

"Maybe he felt guilty about yelling at us?" Mikey suggested.

"Maybe." Hisako said uncertain. "I just… I can't shake this feeling that something's off."

"It _does_ seem a little off." Kagome conceded.

"We'll worry about that later." Leo cut in. "Right now, the mutagen is the top priority."

Unbeknownst to the rest of them, Raph and Slash were on the rooftops, also tracking the mutagen. Both of them eventually found it, near a soda machine.

"Huh." Vee remarked. "Didn't see that coming. Maybe Krang's men or Stockman got clumsy and dropped it again?"

"Doesn't matter." Leo declared. "Let's just grab it."

On a different rooftop, Raph and Slash looked down to see the same mutagen canister.

"Alright, I got this, Slash." Raph told his new partner. "Wait here."

He went down, making for the mutagen, but before anyone could go for it, a pizza delivery boy strolled up, grabbing the canister.

"Hey, free energy drink." he declared. "Still sealed, too."

With that, he walked away, carrying the canister with him. After a minute, Vee broke the stunned silence.

"Well, shit." she let out.

Leo made to go after him, only to bump into Raph just as soon as he rounded the corner.

"About time you showed up, Raph!" Leo shouted after the initial shock passed. "Where have you been?!"

"Looking for the mutagen, which we lost thanks to you!" Raph snapped.

"Oh, hell no!" Leo shot back. "You are _not_ pinning this on me!"

"Well, it sure as shit ain't my fault!" Raph retorted.

"Boy, I sure hope this argument takes long enough for the pizza guy to get away with the mutagen!" Vee cut in, snapping them back to attention.

"I'll tail him." Hisako said, hurrying after him.

Almost as soon as she rounded the corner, a massive hand closed around her face and yanked her into a nearby alley.

"Hey!" Hisako shouted. "Put me-"

The figure lifted her up and flung her down on the ground with bone-shattering force, knocking her out cold. With that done, the figure reached down, yanking the dark green cloth mask off of Hisako's face. It held it up, revealing itself to be Slash.

"You're done holding Raphael back, bitch." he snarled.

 **-X-**

"Hisako, did you get the mutagen?" Kagome said into her phone, getting no answer. "Hisako?" She dropped the phone. "Damn it, she's not answering."

"That can't be good." Donnie remarked.

As they went, Leo hurried ahead. As the other tried to follow, Slash snuck up behind Donnie, grabbing him and hoisting him into the air before yanking him into the shadows. Donnie barely had any time to yell before Slash beat him unconscious. Kagome looked back at that, noticing in shock that Donnie had disappeared.

"Guys, Donnie's gone as well!" she pointed out. Mikey and Vee looked back, and out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Raph ascending a fire escape.

 **-X-**

Raph got up to the rooftop where he'd left Slash, and was shocked to discover he was nowhere to be seen.

"Raph!" came Kagome's voice.

Raph jumped, turning to see Kagome, Mikey, and Vee ascend the fire escape after him.

"Where are you going?!" Mikey demanded. "Hisako's not answering her phone, and Donnie's disappeared too!"

"Wait, what?!" Raph let out. "When did this happen?!"

At that very moment, Slash landed on the rooftop, seeming out of breath and holding strips of purple and green cloth in one hand.

" _GYAH!_ " Vee screamed. "What is that?!"

Raph chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah." he let out before regaining his composure. "Guys, this is Spike. He got into the mutagen."

"Uh, what?" Mikey let out, confused.

Kagome looked at Spike, and gasped, realizing the strips of green and purple cloth he was holding were Hisako and Donnie's masks.

"Wait…" she managed. "Hisako… Donnie… what did you do to them?!"

Slash quickly put the masks behind his back.

"Sorry, sweetheart." he replied, feigning innocence. "Got no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, you bastard!" Kagome shouted. "You had Donnie and Hisako's masks in your hand! I saw it!"

"Raphael, we don't have time for this." Slash insisted, ignoring her. "We have to find the mutagen."

"What about Hisako and Donnie?" Vee demanded.

After a minute, Raph caved in.

"Sorry, Slash." he told him. "But family comes first, no matter what."

Slash scowled at that.

"How about I make the choice easier for ya?" he demanded, before darting forward and punching Kagome in the face, sending her flying across the rooftop to slam back-first into an air conditioning unit.

" _KAGOME!_ " Raph yelled in shock. Mikey and Vee charged at him, only for Slash to easily slap them aside.

"What are you doing?!" Raph demanded.

"You said it yourself, Raphael." Slash told him. "You don't need these clowns."

"That doesn't mean I want them dead!" Raph yelled. "What the fuck has gotten into you?! They're my family!"

"I don't wanna fight you, Raphael." Slash replied. "Just leave me to my work."

"Your work?!" Raph repeated. "This isn't you, Spike! The mutagen's messing with your head!"

"I told you, my name is Slash." Slash said simply before backing away and running.

With that, Raph hurried over to Kagome, helping her to her feet.

"Raph…" she managed, "after this, we're going to have a serious talk."

"I know." Raph said. "Rag on me after all this, okay?"

"That all depends on what your psycho pet did to our siblings." Vee said sternly.

They descended the fire escape just in time to see Donnie and Hisako stumble out of the alley. Donnie was supporting Hisako, who was nursing a bloodied lump on her forehead.

"Look at the funny frog man…" Hisako let out, pointing at Raph and laughing goofily.

"Whatever attacked us gave Hisako a hell of a hit in the head." Donnie remarked in fear.

"It was Spike." Kagome told him. "He got into the mutagen, and he's out of his goddamn mind."

"Spike?" Donnie repeated, before glaring at Raph. "Way to keep that mutagen safe, Raph."

"Yeah, I know!" Raph snapped. "I'm an idiot!"

"Hey…" Hisako managed loopily, "what's the giant porcupine doing?"

They looked behind her just in time to see Slash jump down, Donnie's and Hisako's masks now tied around his arm.

"Why are you doing this, Slash?!" Raph demanded. "I thought you were my friend!"

"They're holding you back! Limiting your potential!" Slash replied. "I'm trying to make you the warrior you were always meant to be!"

"No! I never wanted this! They're my family!" Raph told him, glaring at him with tears in his eyes. "You're not Spike. Not anymore. You're just a warped monster. A vicious, deranged freak."

Slash looked visibly hurt for several seconds, then let out an enraged roar and charged at Raph.

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, Leo was still tailing the pizza guy when his T-Phone went off. He answered it, revealing a disheveled, bruised Kagome.

" _Leo, we need backup!_ " she shouted.

"Kagome?!" Leo exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

" _Spike turned into a mutant monster! He's trying to kill us!_ " Kagome informed him.

"What?!" Leo shouted.

" _He's too strong! We-_ " but Kagome was cut off when Slash grabbed her, and the screen went blank.

"Kagome!" Leo let out. "Goddammit!"

He looked up at the pizza guy, deciding to forgo subtlety.

"Hey! Pizza guy!" he yelled "Stop!"

The pizza guy did so, and Leo ran over to him and snatched the mutagen canister right out of his hands.

"Sorry, gotta run!" Leo said as he hurried away. "Thanks!"

The pizza guy stood there, confused, before breaking the silence.

"What just happened?"

 **-X-**

Things were not going well for the others. Slash had beaten everyone but Raph into the ground, and was now wearing Mikey and Vee's masks around his arm alongside Donnie's and Hisako's, along with Kagome's scarf around his waist like a belt.

"Pink ain't really my color, but a trophy's a trophy." Slash remarked.

"Slash…" Raph pleaded, "just stop this, please!"

"We could've been a great team, Raphael!" Slash yelled. "But you're as weak and pathetic as these guys!"

"At least they don't see family as weakness!" Raph shot back. "I'd rather be like them than you any day!"

Slash scowled, swinging at him with the tekko-kagi claws, which Raph managed to duck.

"You can't win this." he declared. "I've watched you and the others train for years. I know ALL of your moves, your technique!"

He raised his mace, preparing to smash Raph, but just as he was about to do so…

" ** _HEY!_** "

They both looked, seeing Leo standing at the mouth of the alley, ready to fight.

"Leo!" Raph said happily. "Man, am I glad to see you!"

"You messed with the wrong family, _Slash_!" Leo declared.

"Leonardo." Slash said, sounding almost bored. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

He turned to him, popping out his _tekko-kagi_ claws.

"I'm _really_ gonna enjoy shredding you." he snarled.

" _Tekko-kagi_ claws?" Leo said flatly, before looking at Raph. "Seriously, how could you not see this coming?"

"He was my pet!" Raph defended.

"'Was', eh?" Slash repeated. "So… that's the way it's gonna be."

"You made your choice." Raph told him. "And I made mine."

Leo charged forward, and he and Raph clashed with Slash's claws. Their fight leading them to a rooftop and leaving smashed pavement and property damage in their wake.

"Leo, please tell me you have a plan!" Raph let out.

Before Leo could say anything, Slash batted him aside with his mace.

"They're weak, but we're powerful!" the evil turtle declared. "Our anger makes us strong!"

Scowling, Raph charged forward, snatching his siblings' masks and Kagome's scarf back before jabbing Slash in a pressure point in his neck, the very same one Splinter had used on him earlier. The large turtle froze, teetering on the edge of the roof.

"This is for my family!" he shouted, landing a jump kick that sent Slash flying off of the roof.

He heard a distant thud, and let out a sad sigh, tears swimming to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Spike…" he let out. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Later, everyone was bandaged up in the living room, watching TV. Raph held the lettuce leaf Spike always chewed on, looking at it forlornly. Splinter approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, my son." he said. "I know how much you cared for Spike."

"Even after everything that's happened, it still hurts." Raph managed. "I... I just can't bring myself to hate him."

Kasumi walked over at that, sitting next to Raph.

"Raphael... do you know what Yoshi and I do, whenever we miss our loved ones from the past?" she asked. Raph shook his head.

"We focus on our loved ones in the present." Splinter told him.

Raph looked at his siblings and Kagome, who were all focused on the TV. After a minute, he stood up and walked over.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Mikey and Hisako parted to give him room.

"For what it's worth, Raph," Hisako began, her words slurred but sane once more, "I'm sorry about what happened with Spike."

"It's okay," Raph told her, managing a smile. "You guys aren't too bad to hang out with either."

"I'll remember that, Raphie." Kagome said playfully.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Hamato Clan, Slash had survived his fall off the roof, and made his way to Old Hob's hideout. He stood before the cat mutant, explaining his story.

"So…" Hob let out, "you wanna join my gang?"

"Yeah." Slash said bitterly. "The guy I thought was my friend betrayed me."

"Don't worry." Hob assured. "We'll make 'em pay."

He stood up, patting Slash on the back before looking out the window.

"Stupid humans look down on us mutants, treat us like scum." he declared. "Well... now it's _our_ turn.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Tekko-kagi claws. The weapon of the Shredder. Meant to symbolize that Slash isn't quite right in the head at the moment. Also, the claws harken back to Slash's 1987 version, where he used arm-blades like that, as well as the bladed gauntlet Dark Leo used in IDW's City Fall storyline.

Another one bites the dust.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	40. Bad Press

**Chapter 39: Bad Press**

* * *

In the Channel 6 building, Robyn stood in the office of her boss, Burne Thompson. Burne was an overweight, irascible-looking man with slicked back blond hair, and he was _not_ happy.

"All this chatter about the Ninja Turtles! How cool and heroic they are!" he ranted. "Am I the only one who sees them for what they _really_ are?! They're menaces! Freaks!"

"Sir, the Turtles have saved this city more times than I can count." Robyn replied. "Not just from the alien invasion, but other threats as well."

"The city was never in danger until those freaks showed up!" Burne snapped. "You expect me to believe that a massive alien spaceship appears in Manhattan, and they just _happened_ to show up to stop it? Bullshit!"

Robyn gaped in shock, before shaking her head.

"Are you suggesting they brought it here?!" she demanded. "You have no proof of that! You can't just slander them without any evidence!"

"There's no proof that they _didn't._ " Burne informed her. "The minute those Turtles showed up, all hell broke loose! Aliens attacking the city! Mutant frogs in the swamp! That giant turtle who tore up a city block just last week!"

He slammed his fist on his desk, standing up.

"Someone has to step up and prove to this city that the Turtles are the cause of all this!" he declared. "And it looks like it has to be me."

Robyn scowled, glaring at her boss.

"Whatever you're planning, Burne, count me out." she told him. "The Turtles saved my family and this city dozens of times. I don't want any part in your little smear campaign."

With that, she turned her back directly on Burne and stormed out of the office.

"Fine, then." Burne growled. "I'll deal with this myself."

* * *

Later, the entire city, along with the Turtles and Hamato Clan, watched as Burne broadcasted his report.

" _I'm here to clear the air on one thing, once and for all._ " he declared. " _The threat these so-called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pose to our fair city of New York!_ "

"Well, looks like someone finally did it." Donnie said flatly.

"I suppose it was too much to hope that we'd be able to remain heroes in the public light." Vee remarked.

Leo shushed them as they listened.

" _They may have fooled most of the city, but they ain't fooling me!_ " Burne ranted. " _The city was peaceful, with normal, human crooks the police could easily handle, until that damn spaceship showed up, then they just happened to show up to stop it. Coincidence? I think_ not _._ "

"Well, someone watched the first twenty minutes of The Incredibles." Mikey deadpanned.

" _Giant frogs in the swamp! Sightings of mutant roaches and monster plants! And just last week, that giant, spike-covered turtle who tore up an entire city block!_ " Burne continued. " _We never had to deal with any of that until those freaks showed up!_ "

"Who does that fat tub of shit think he is?!" Raph demanded.

"Yeah!" Vee added. "I say we go to Channel 6 and give him a piece of our mind!"

"No." Hisako said, shaking her head. "We go threaten him or beat him up for this, we'll just be proving him right."

"So what?!" Vee demanded. "We just sit back and take it?!"

"Yes." Leo told her. "We can't just let people's words get to us. Besides, it's just some bad press. It'll blow over."

* * *

At the NYPD, chief of police Rebecca Vincent hung up the phone, sighing and running a hand through her blond hair.

"Thompson again, Chief?"

Rebecca turned to see a younger woman with auburn hair and green eyes standing at her office door. Kara Lewis, a detective that had been on the force for two years.

"He's trying to push for action against the Turtles." Rebecca informed her, rubbing her temples. "He wants me to bring them in, question them about everything, find out the 'truth of their horrific origins'."

"Sounds like he's putting up a fight on this one." Kara remarked. "But we can't just go off half-cocked because he's certain they're demons."

"I know." Rebecca said. "I personally don't believe what he's saying about them, either."

"So what do you suggest?" Kara questioned.

"They have human allies we can question." Rebecca replied. "We can get the story from them.

"The psychic girl and the Lee family." Kara replied, before sighing. "Kasumi Lee is a _very_ powerful woman, Chief. It's not gonna be easy getting her or her daughter."

"Either that, or let one of Burne's hounds after them." Rebecca pointed out.

Kara nodded, giving in.

"Okay." she said. "We don't know where the Turtles or the psychic are, so I'll go talk to the Lee family."

* * *

At the Lee household, Kagome, Hisako, and April relaxed in the backyard onsen.

"Man, after the past couple of weeks, this feels amazing." Hisako sighed.

"Robyn always described Burne as a grumpy jackass." April admitted. "I never thought he'd stoop so low."

"We knew there'd be haters." Kagome admitted.

"Just not a self-righteous asshole who wants to actively turn the whole city against us." Hisako cut in.

"He does have a point, y'know." April conceded. "I'm not saying he's right to turn the city against the Turtles. I'm just saying mutants can be dangerous, and from an outsider's point of view, it _does_ seem a bit suspicious that we were there."

"I guess…" Hisako reluctantly admitted, leaning back.

As they relaxed, they heard sirens approaching.

"The police?!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting up. "Here?!"

They got out of the onsen and snuck in through the back, watching from the shadows as Kasumi opened the front door and was greeted by a police officer.

"Mrs. Lee, I'm Detective Lewis." Kara said, showing her her badge. "I'm sorry to bother you, but… may I come in?"

"Of course." Kasumi replied, ushering her inside. "I'm guessing you're here because of that pompous windbag, Burne Thompson."

"Unfortunately." Kara sighed. "Your daughter was with the Turtles when the aliens attacked. So Chief Vincent sent me here to question you two. Find out what exactly the Turtles are, and where they came from."

"As much as I'd like to help you, my family can't afford to be in the public eye." Kasumi told her. "Any more than we already are."

After a minute of debate with herself, Hisako stood up, emerging from the shadows.

"How about me?" she asked, getting the two women's attention.

"You're the psychic girl, right?" Kara asked, turning to her. "I'm-"

"Kara Lewis, I know." Hisako cut her off. "You're a good cop, I can tell."

She held out her wrists in an invitation of surrender.

"I'll come with you, tell you everything you wanna know." she promised.

Kara walked over, reluctantly putting handcuffs on Hisako's wrists.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." she apologized.

"It's not your fault." Hisako assured her. "I get that."

"You're arresting her?!" Kagome let out, coming out of the shadows.

"I'm just bringing her in for questioning." Kara corrected. "As soon as I get the full story, she's free to go."

"Tell my family what happened." Hisako told Kagome.

"I will." Kagome assured her.

With that, Kara ushered Hisako out the door.

* * *

Later, Kasumi, Kagome, and April were down in the lair, explaining everything.

"WHAT?!" Raph screamed. "Hisako's at the NYPD?!"

"She surrendered willingly." Kasumi corrected. "They only took her in for questioning."

"Detective Lewis said as soon as she got the full story, she'd let Hisako go." April said.

"Um…" Vee began, "won't they like run her fingerprints and stuff?"

"Why is that a problem?" Mikey wanted to know.

"Well, there's the fact that her name isn't really Hamato Hisako." Donnie pointed out.

"And are you forgetting about that one time she went postal and leveled an entire warehouse to the ground?" Vee reminded him.

"But that was one of Krang's outposts!" Mikey defended.

"I know that, and you know that." Vee told her brother. "But the cops don't."

"Burne is looking for any excuse to bring us down." Leo recalled.

"And this'll give him the ammo he needs to do it…" Raph muttered, before punching the table. "FUCK!"

"We have to get her outta there!" April exclaimed.

"And how do we do that without painting a bigger target on our shells?" Leo asked.

"He's right." Kagome sighed. "Busting her out of police custody will just add more fuel to the fire. We're stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"Wait!" Mikey said suddenly, snapping his fingers. "Samson! He could get her out!"

Vee raised an eyebrow. "How, exactly?"

"You're kidding, right?" Mikey asked. "Isn't he like her Godfather or something? I remember her saying that at one point... I think."

"That might work…" Donnie conceded. "Let's give him a call."

* * *

At the NYPD building, Hisako sat in the interrogation room, pacing around the room nervously. Being locked in the enclosed space was not doing her psyche any favors. Her fingers danced along her arms as she tried to calm herself down. Meanwhile, just outside, Kara argued with her partner, Raymond Sterns.

"What do you mean her prints don't match?" Kara demanded.

"Exactly what I said." Sterns replied. "Says her real name is Rita Kaimera, and that she died fifteen years ago."

"How the hell is that possible?" Kara asked.

"How do you think?" Sterns retorted. "Those mutants probably kidnapped her and faked her death."

"Are you seriously buying into Thompson's bullshit report?" Kara questioned.

"Kara, look at her." Sterns pointed out. "She's covered in scars, she's been pacing around that room like a caged animal. She's showing all the signs of abuse and mental trauma we're trained to notice."

"That doesn't mean the Turtles were involved." Kara insisted.

"Doesn't mean they weren't." Sterns shot back.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Ray." Kara said. "Let's actually do our job and collect info."

"Fine." Sterns grumbled. "I'll do it."

Before Kara could stop him, he stomped into the room, sitting down at the table in the center of the room. Hisako looked at his thinning black hair, and smirked.

"Well, looks like you went for the Chrome Dome work." she quipped, sitting down opposite of Sterns before lacing her fingers together, resting her chin on them. "How long you been Turtle-Waxing your head, Officer Sterns?"

"Cut the crap, kid." Sterns hissed. "I got questions for you, and you're gonna answer 'em."

"Fine." Hisako shrugged. "But I don't know if you'll like the answer."

"Tell me about the Turtles." Sterns ordered. "Everything you know."

"What do you wanna know first?" Hisako asked. "Name? Rank? Favorite cereal? Maybe the names of my brother's toes?"

Sterns pounded the table with his fist.

"Don't screw with me, little girl!" he shouted.

"I'm fifteen, thank you very much." Hisako retorted, smirking.

"I know." Sterns replied. "So tell me, how about you explain the fact that you've apparently been dead for the past fifteen years, Rita Kaimera?"

Hisako blinked in surprise, then rubbed her temple.

"Fuck, fingerprints…" she muttered, before sighing. "Look, my name is Hamato Hisako. Rita Kaimera died when they took me."

"The Turtles, right?" Sterns demanded. "They stole you from the cradle! Admit it!"

"What? No!" Hisako exclaimed. "I'm talking about Krang!"

She rubbed her eyes in annoyance, calming herself down before she fully lost her temper.

"The Turtles are the same age as me, you idiot." she pointed out. "How could they kidnap me when they were little babies at the time?"

"Well…" Sterns stammered, "maybe they're older than they look."

"Trust me, they're not. It was all Krang." Hisako said. "Aka, the alien scumbag who invaded New York two months ago. Who me _and_ the Turtles took down to save your worthless butt."

"But-" Sterns tried to say, but Hisako shook her head.

"But _nothing_." she hissed, slamming her hands on the table as she rose to her feet. "My siblings and I risked our lives to save this stinking city, and _this_ is the thanks we get?"

She continued glaring at Sterns as she went on, her anger bubbling up again. This time, she didn't try to stifle it.

"We're not monsters. We're not freaks. We're just a family that hates bullies, and loves this city. Even the asswipes like you." she let out, the two-way glass shaking slightly. "We saved you all, and here you are, jumping the gun and accusing us of being monsters based on the accusations of a fat-ass news editor who thinks he can force his opinion on everyone else."

She then took a deep breath, sitting down once again before assuming a calm sitting position.

"I've got nothing more to say to you." she declared simply.

Sterns scoffed, standing up and storming out of the room.

"Well, how'd you think that was gonna go?" Kara said sarcastically. "She spill her guts out to you?"

Sterns growled.

"If you think you can do better, go ahead." he challenged.

Kara shrugged, and went into the room, sitting before Hisako. The psychic looked up, visibly relaxing and even allowing a small smile on her face as the cop began.

"Sorry about that, Miss… Hamato, you said?" she asked.

"Just Hisako will be fine." Hisako said politely. "Hamato is my surname."

Kara nodded.

"For the record, I don't buy anything Burne said." she insisted. "I just want the truth."

"Where do you want me to start?" Hisako asked.

"Your prints registered as Rita Kaimera." Kara told her. "But the records say you died in a fire fifteen years ago."

"That's when Krang kidnapped me." Hisako informed her. "Nobody searched for me because they thought I had died in the fire. You can talk to Mortu at TCRI. He'll verify my story, but don't be surprised if he braces himself to be attacked."

"Your parents worked for TCRI?" Kara questioned.

Hisako just nodded, unwilling to out the Guardians or Mortu's true nature.

"They died in the fire." she said. "Krang found me and... took me to… his lair."

She clenched her fists at that, fighting back a plethora of emotions. Upon seeing her distraught face, Kara held up a hand.

"If you'd rather not talk about it…" she began.

"Thank you." Hisako said gratefully before continuing. "Anyway, I escaped at the age of ten with my friend Leatherhead."

Kara tilted her head quizzically.

"Leatherhead?" she repeated.

"A mutant crocodile." Hisako explained. "But I don't suggest going to look for him. He's… volatile."

"Eyewitnesses did initially spot you and the Turtles with a giant crocodile." Kara recalled. "But what do you mean by volatile?"

"Krang messed him up." Hisako clarified. "He's a good person- err… croc, make no mistake. He just has a problem with his temper."

"And how did you meet the Turtles?" Kara asked.

"I… got sick. Really sick." Hisako said. "Taking me to a hospital out of the question, so Leatherhead took me out, seeking someone who could care for me. And that's when Splinter came by."

"Splinter?" Kara repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"My father." Hisako clarified. "His human name was Hamato Yoshi. He raised me, and the Turtles. Took in a broken shell of a girl and helped to mend her shattered spirit. I owe him everything."

"Hamato Yoshi…" Kara thought aloud before it hit her. "I remember. From what I know of Kasumi Lee, she flew in from Japan with a close friend named Hamato Yoshi before starting her business and making her fortune. She said he moved out of Manhattan to find himself."

"Well, she couldn't exactly say he got mutated into a giant rat and went to live in the sewers." Hisako pointed out.

"Fair enough." Kara conceded.

"For the past fifteen years, Kasumi's helped Splinter raise me and the Turtles. She's like the mother I never had." Hisako went on. "Tell me something. Would monsters do that?"

"No." Kara said. "Not at all."

"Then please, you have to make everyone understand." Hisako pleaded. "The Turtles may look different, but they are the nicest, most generous souls in this city."

Kara sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I never believed anything Thompson said about the Turtles. Neither did Chief Vincent." she informed Hisako. "But I can't just make people change their opinions overnight. All I can really say is give the people time."

"I know." Hisako sighed, laying her head down on the table. "I need a break. Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Yes, of course." Kara replied softly. "Thank you, Hisako. You've been very cooperative."

With that, she stood up, exiting the room. Sterns was red in the face, having seen the whole thing.

"How did you-?" he began.

"It's called being polite and reasonable." Kara told him. "You should try it sometime."

* * *

Meanwhile, at TCRI, the Turtles and Kagome hurriedly explained everything to Mortu and Samson.

"She's been arrested?!" Mortu exclaimed.

"Detective Lewis brought her in for questioning." Kagome told him.

"I don't know how much good we can do." Samson remarked. "If she was only brought in for questioning, she will be released soon."

"Yeah?" Raph retorted. "And what's gonna happen when they find out she leveled one of Krang's warehouses?"

"She did what now?"

They all jumped, and turned to see Kara standing at the door. Everyone immediately glared at Raph.

"...Shit." was all the red-banded turtle could say.

"Detective Lewis, I presume?" Mortu asked. "What can I do for you?"

"I came here to speak with you about Rita Kaimera." Kara explained.

Raph immediately panicked and began babbling.

"You gotta believe me! Hisako ain't evil!" he pleaded. "That was one of Krang's bases! The evil alien we stopped!"

"Okay, relax!" Kara shouted, holding up a hand. "I believe you. I really do."

Raph was taken aback.

"You… you do?" he asked.

Kara nodded.

"Your sister Hisako told me everything." she explained. "She told me that Mr. Mortu can verify the info."

"You need only ask." Mortu assured her.

"Thank you." Kara said, walking up to him. "Now, Hisako says she was the daughter of two of your employees, and they died in a fire fifteen years ago."

"They did, along with many other employees." Mortu told her, going with the cover story. "We believed until recently that Rita had perished in the blaze as well."

"I see." Kara remarked, writing it down. "But she had actually been taken by the alien that attacked New York two months ago. Krang, was it?"

Mortu winced, but nodded.

"They don't have a word for what that asshole did to her." Raph hissed through clenched teeth.

"I saw the scars…" Kara let out. "She didn't tell me what she had endured, and I didn't force her to."

"Thanks for that." Leo said gratefully.

"You're welcome." Kara replied, smiling. "And for the record, the chief and I don't believe a word of what Burne Thompson said. I'm only doing this because he wouldn't stop harassing us."

She looked at Raph.

"And as for the warehouse slip, no prints were ever recovered from the scene." she assured him. "So as far as we're concerned, it was an act of God."

Everyone sighed in relief at that.

"So…" Leo began, "what happens now?"

"I've got everything I need." Kara told him. "Your sister's free to go. Though I suggest you send a human. No offense."

"That we can do." Leo said.

* * *

Hisako was still in the interrogation room, her head on the table. She hadn't budged since Kara left, leading Sterns to assume she was asleep. After a minute, he opened the door and entered the room, approaching her.

"Hey." he said, poking her shoulder. "Hey, get up."

She sat up, jolting and batting his hand away in a panic. Her eyes flashed, but upon remembering where she was, she calmed down.

"Oh, it's just you." she said flatly. "Where's Kara? Frankly, I like her a lot more."

"She's out." Sterns replied. "So you're stuck with me."

"Yay, one of my favorite pastimes is talking with you." Hisako deadpanned. "Alongside grinding my ass on a cheese grater."

Sterns scowled at that.

"I suggest you show a little more respect, kid." he warned. "Don't forget who's wearing a badge here!"

"Right." Hisako replied, hearing his thoughts. "And I'll bet you spend most of your time at the donut shop."

Sterns flinched at that, and Hisako smirked.

"The stereotypical fat, donut loving cop." she remarked. "Surprised you're able to wash the powder and pizza grease out of your uniform."

"Why, you little-" Sterns began.

"Ray!"

They turned to see Kara standing at the door, Samson right behind her.

"Hi, Kara." Hisako said, before smiling. "Samson!"

"I have all the info I need. You're free to go." Kara informed her.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sterns let out.

"Stand down, Ray." Kara told him. "Mortu confirmed her story. The Turtles aren't evil or out to get us. Thompson is nothing but a pompous prick."

Sterns turned beet-red, looking ready to burst.

"Wow, your doctor was right." Hisako quipped. "Your blood pressure is through the roof."

"Come." Samson said. "Your family is worried."

Hisako stood up, and Kara removed the cuffs.

"Robyn O'Neil defended you and your siblings." she told her. "Tell her I'm open for an interview to clear the air."

"Don't be surprised if you get a call in an hour." Hisako replied.

* * *

Later, everyone was watching Channel 6, Robyn sitting with Kara at the NYPD.

" _This is Robyn O'Neil with Detective Kara Lewis, here for an exclusive interview._ " Robyn listed off, before holding her microphone out to Kara. " _Kara, is it true that you had one of the associates of the Ninja Turtles in your custody?_ "

" _Yes. The psychic girl, Hamato Hisako_." Kara replied. "She came with me willingly, to clear the air on the Turtles. Especially since a certain somebody who shall remain nameless wouldn't stop hassling my boss until we did."

" _I see._ " Robyn said, shooting a glare at the camera before going on. " _And in the wake of your meeting with Miss Hisako, what are your thoughts on the Turtles?_ "

" _I have no reason to believe they're a menace to this city at all. They saved us all when the aliens invaded, and have been protecting us in the shadows long before then._ " Kara answered. " _They may look different from us, but inside, they have the purest souls. And I hope that the next time I meet any of them, that it will be as comrades in arms._ "

" _Thank you._ " Robyn said, before turning back to the camera. " _There you have it. Straight from the mouths of New York's finest. The Turtles are_ not _a menace to this city in any way, shape, or form. They're heroes, and should be treated as such._ "

"Preach it!" Mikey declared.

"Music to my ears." Raph grinned.

" _And a certain somebody who's initials are B.T. should check his facts before he shoots his big fat mouth off next time._ " Robyn continued. " _This has been Robyn O'Neil for Channel 6 News._ "

"Ooooh, burn!" Vee exclaimed.

"Think she's gonna have to pay for that?" Mikey asked.

"Robyn's too well-loved, and she has seniority." Kagome replied. "The worst she'll get is a lecture."

"Sweet. She gets to stick it to her boss, and not get in trouble for it." Mikey remarked. "Wish that worked with us and Leo."

"In your dreams, Mikey." Leo said flatly.

"Still, this probably won't be the last time Burne tries to badmouth us." Donnie mused. "We basically have our own J. Jonah Jameson now."

"There will always be those who allow themselves to be blinded by hatred and mistrust." Splinter told them. "It is up to us to decide if we allow them to affect who we are, and what we do."

"Well, I ain't gonna be taken down by some pompous jerk badmouthing us." Raph declared.

A chorus of agreement filled the lair before Leo's T-Phone went off. He pulled it out, revealing a text from Tai.

"Tai and Mizuki want us to come to Central Park." he informed them. "Apparently, one of Airi's friends wants to meet us."

* * *

Splinter and his children met up with Tai and the others at Central Park, and were led to a picnic blanket that had been set up near a tree. Seated on the blanket was Airi, along with a blonde girl in a blue dress with a pink bow in her hair.

"So, what's up?" Leo asked.

"Mom and Dad take Airi out here every once in a while to socialize with kids her age." Tai explained. "Her friend there is Chloe. Airi let it slip that she knew you guys, and Chloe wanted to see you for herself."

"Hello, Mr. Turtle!" Chloe said, waving at them happily.

"Hi there." Leo replied, waving back.

Chloe held up a small plastic tea pot, that looked like it was filled with Kool-Aid.

"Wanna come join our tea party?" she offered.

"Join! Join! Join!" Airi cheered.

"Sure, we'd love to." Leo told her.

With that, he sat down on the blanket alongside his siblings and Kagome. Airi passed out small plastic tea cups for everyone, allowing Chloe to dole out the 'tea'. Splinter sat down on a nearby bench alongside Shiden and Mika, smiling at the sight.

"Well, this is certainly a step in the right direction." Shiden mused.

"Indeed it is, Shiden." Splinter agreed. "Indeed it is."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, this was a bit of a side chapter. A break from all the craziness and fighting.

Next chapter, Donnie finally completes the retro-mutagen. The Underground Monsters' salvation is at hand…

Sterns is from the first two live-actions movies back in the 90s. His first name, Raymond, is taken from his actor, the late Raymond Serra. Kara Lewis is from the IDW comics, and Rebecca Vincent is from the _Out of the Shadows_ movie.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Burne - J.K. Simmons (J. Jonah Jameson from Sam Raimi's _Spider-Man_ trilogy, Vernon Schillinger from _Oz_ , Tenzin from _The Legend of Korra_ )

* Kara - Ashly Burch (Cassie Cage from _Mortal Kombat X,_ April O'Neil in the _Mutants in Manhattan_ game)

* Rebecca - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Kurenai Yuhi from _Naruto,_ Motoko Kusanagi from _Ghost in the Shell,_ Cornelia from _Code Geass_ )

* Sterns - Robert Costanzo (Harvey Bullock from _Batman: The Animated Series,_ Phil from Disney's _Hercules_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	41. Return to the Underground

**Chapter 40: Return to the Underground**

* * *

A few days after the tea party, Tai and the others descended into the lair. Everyone but Donnie was sitting around.

"Hey, where's Donnie?" Erika asked.

"In the lab." Kagome told her. "Ever since our little tea party, he's been working day and night on the retro-mutagen."

"He's almost cracked it, and he's not gonna stop until he does." Hisako added.

"Yeah, we have to drag him out for food and sleep." Raph stood up, popping his neck. "Like this."

He walked over to the lab, pounding on the door.

"Men at work!" Donnie snapped. "Scram!"

"Donnie, get your ass out here, or so help me I will drag you out by your tail!" Raph shouted.

"You guys have tails?" Mizuki asked.

"Just little ones." Mikey told her. "Hurts to sit sometimes."

After a few minutes, the door slid open, revealing a haggard-looking Donnie. He had bags under his eyes and a thermos in his hand, which he drank directly out of.

"Donnie…" Tai began, "how long have you been awake?"

"Oh, a few days at most." Donnie replied. "But I've got coffee! Who needs sleep?"

"What?!" Hisako exclaimed. "I put you to bed yesterday!"

"And I did it the day before!" Mikey included.

Leo let out a sigh as he face palmed.

"He must have been sneaking back to the lab after we fell asleep." he hypothesized.

"Damn it, Donnie!" Raph snapped. "You gotta stop doing this to yourself!"

"No!" Donnie let out. "I promised them I'd save them. I've almost got it. I won't rest until I crack the retro-mutagen."

He lifted his thermos to his mouth again, his hand shaking like crazy.

"Jesus, he's running on coffee!" Jade declared.

"I'm fine!" Donnie insisted, pointing to the empty air behind them. "Just ask the giant bunny standing behind you all."

"He's hallucinating." Erika realized. "That's _not_ a good sign."

"Okay, time for Plan B." Hisako said, rolling up her sleeve. "Grab him!"

Raph and Vee grabbed Donnie and pinned him to the ground, while Mikey yanked the thermos out of his hand. He took a whiff of the coffee within, gagging.

"Dude, how strong _is_ this stuff?" he asked.

"Give it back!" Donnie demanded, struggling weakly in the grip of his siblings. "I need that!"

"No, you need to get some sleep." Hisako insisted. "And you're gonna get it whether you like it or not!"

With that, she shoved her fingers into Donnie's head. His eyes rolled back and he sagged backward, out like a light. Raph and Vee adjusted their grips on him, lifting him up and dragging him off to his room. Hisako shook her head at the sight.

"I hate when he gets like this." she muttered. "Why does he do this to himself?"

"Donatello often puts too much burden on himself." Splinter said, emerging from the dojo. "He has always been that way. When he makes a promise, he will keep it come hell or high water."

"Even at the expense of his mind and body, from the looks of it." Hana remarked.

Leo shrugged.

"That's Don for ya." he said.

At that moment, Makoto snapped his fingers, having realized something.

"Wait…" he declared. "Splinter, the retro-mutagen could cure you as well! You could be human again!"

Splinter's ears perked up at that. He had never considered the possibility.

"Yes… I could." he admitted before returning to the point at hand. "But those poor souls Krang turned into diggers are the priority. I will consider it only after they have been saved."

The siblings exchanged glances at the idea of curing their sensei. While they knew he deserved a chance to be human again, the thought that there was even a chance of losing their beloved Master Splinter had them all on edge. As if sensing their concern, Splinter pulled them all into a hug.

"Do not fret, my children." he insisted. "Human or rat, we will _always_ be family."

"Splinter's right, you guys." Tai added. "He raised you all. You've been together for fifteen years. There's no need to worry."

"Yeah, we'll deal with all that after Brainiac gets at least a day of sleep." Raph declared.

"Two!" his siblings and Kagome exclaimed.

 **-X-**

Some time later, Hisako went into Donnie's room and woke him up. He sat up, yawning.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I knocked you out, idiot." Hisako said sternly. "You were killing yourself."

Erika entered at that moment.

"Donnie, you of all people should know what happens to a person's mind and body when they go too long without sleep." she told him. "I understand you want to save Sydney and the other diggers, but running yourself into the ground won't help _anyone_."

"Remember all those lectures you gave Mikey about his midnight video games?" Hisako questioned. "Take your own advice."

"Right…" he relented.

Donnie began to stand up, but Hisako and Erika quickly grabbed his arms.

"And that includes showering, eating a balanced breakfast, the works." Erika continued. "Got it?"

"Until you eat and bathe, we're not letting you back in that lab." Hisako told him. "Raph and Vee are guarding it, with orders to stop you by any means."

"Sheesh, am I really that bad?" Donnie asked.

"Hmmm, considering you were guzzling super-strong coffee and talking about seeing giant rabbits?" Erika retorted. "Let me think…"

"YES!" both she and Hisako said simultaneously.

"Alright, alright, I concede." Donnie gave in.

"Good." Hisako said. "Now shower first. You smell worse than Mikey's garlic-onion pizza breath."

Donnie nodded and exited the room. Erika turned to Hisako, curiosity gnawing at her mind.

"You… mind if I ask how exactly you bathe?" she asked. "I mean, I've seen a bathroom down here, but never a tub or anything."

"We actually just use this large communal shower room." Hisako replied. "It was set up for sewer workers so they wouldn't reek on the way home."

 **-X-**

After bathing and eating, Donnie got back to work on the retro-mutagen, the work flying by faster with a full stomach and clear head. After a few hours of work…

" _ **BOOYAKASHA!**_ "

Everyone jumped out of their skin to hear the triumphant yell come from Donnie's lab.

"Still sounds weird when he says it." Mikey remarked.

"I just think it sounds weird, period." Jade said.

The doors to the lab flew open as Donnie ran out, holding an orange mutagen canister.

"I did it! I finally did it!" he cheered. "In your face, Krang! In! Your! FACE!"

"That's retro-mutagen?" Makoto questioned. "Looks like orange juice."

"Trust me, it's the real deal." Donnie told him. "And now, Sydney and the other diggers will finally be free!"

"Question." Tai began, raising his hand. "How are we gonna get back down to the Undercity?"

Everyone looked at him curiously, and he shrugged.

"It's an underground city." he reminded them. "What else do we call it?"

"Well, I was gonna go with what Quarry/Sydney called it. The Necropolis." Mikey remarked. "But what the heck? Yours sounds better."

Donnie smirked.

"Hey, you think this was all I was spending those sleepless nights on?" he questioned.

 **-X-**

He led them to where he usually kept the Shellraiser and slid open the door. The group gasped at the sight of the hi-tech digging machine they'd initially seen in the Krang outpost with the underground crystals. This time, it had been painted green with a turtle shell insignia on the side.

"That's the excavator we saw at the warehouse that day." Erika realized. "But how did you-?"

"A turtle has its ways." Donnie said simply, gesturing to the machine. "Allow me to introduce… the Turtle Tunneler! Comes equipped with a drill, all-terrain wheels that can cling to walls… the works."

"Have to say Don, you really outdid yourself." Leo complimented. "Just don't kill yourself doing it next time."

They all piled into the vehicle one by one, but Hisako lagged behind. Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"You're not coming?" she asked.

"Nah, I'd rather not have my brain melted by those freaky crystals again." Hisako informed her. "Lemme know how it goes."

Kagome nodded, and went inside.

"With any luck, we'll be back in time for dinner." Donnie declared.

With that, he activated the drill, and they began tunneling down into the earth, leaving Hisako waving at their back.

* * *

As they descended down, Makoto looked at the back, noticing several hi-tech backpacks attached to the seats.

"Hey, Don, what's with these?" he asked.

"Survival packs. Made 'em using tech and weapons I found on the tunneler." Donnie replied. "They come equipped with flashlights, deployable nets, concussive stun blasts, and grappling hooks. One for all of us."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Vee remarked.

Donnie shrugged.

"I'd rather have one and not need it than need one and not have it." he answered simply.

"Alright, team." Leo declared, putting one of the packs on. "Let's do this."

 **-X-**

Eventually, they emerged in the cliffs overlooking the Undercity, but something was off. Hana glanced up, and gasped in shock.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing up.

They all followed her finger and gasped. The crystal moon that had floated above the city the last time they were there was gone!

"The moon!" Vee exclaimed. "Where'd it go?!"

"Guys…" Jade let out, "that moon was the only thing keeping Sydney and the others human, right?"

They nodded, horror dawning as they realized what Jade was getting at, just as the sounds of snarling and jabbering reached their ears. A massive spider creature began stalking toward the Tunneler, alongside a giant cyclops monster.

"Oh, crap!" Kagome screamed. "Punch it, Don!"

Donnie turned and floored it, but they didn't get very far before the creatures grabbed onto the Tunneler, lifting it up and tossing it off the cliff to the river of lava below. They all screamed as the Tunneler splashed down into the molten rock.

"It's all over!" Mikey shouted. "I'm frying! I'm turtle soup! I had so much to live for!"

"Relax, I remembered the lava." Donnie told him. "I installed a heat shield."

"...Oh." Mikey let out.

Erika looked at him, a blank expression on her face.

"Now, could you please let go of Makoto before you kill him with your death grip?" she asked.

Mikey looked down. Indeed, he had grabbed Makoto around the neck in his fear, and the younger boy was starting to turn blue in the face.

"Whoops." Mikey let go of Makoto, who collapsed, gasping for air. "Sorry about that."

"You could have told us about the shielding, y'know." Kagome pointed out.

"And I was supposed to know they'd changed back and would've thrown us into the lava _how_?" Donnie questioned rhetorically.

"Whatever." said Raph. "Let's just get out there and see what we can do."

 **-X-**

They made it to the Undercity, near the tower where they first confronted the Entity. Keeping on their toes, they entered, noticing the still-frozen body of the Entity standing where they had left him.

"At least this guy's still under wraps." Hana remarked.

"That's definitely a plus." Donnie agreed. "But it doesn't bring us any closer to finding Sydney and the others."

Something caught his eye and he looked down. It was the Entity's crystal amulet, glowing slightly.

"Hmmm…" he muttered. "This is the first crystal we've seen since we got here."

He reached for it, his fingertips brushing the crystal. On contact, it lit up, and a hidden door opened up to reveal a new room.

"That's new." Mizuki remarked.

Leo walked in, and promptly stopped at the doorway.

"No way…" he let out. "I don't believe it."

The others followed him in, and gaped in shock to discover the room was filled with people frozen in stasis, all of them resembling the Entity. Jade scowled, realizing what that meant.

"That bastard _lied_ to us! He's not the sole survivor of his race at all!" she snapped, clenching her fists. "He was gonna hold Sydney and her pals prisoner down here for nothing!"

Tai stroked his chin in thought.

"Something definitely smells fishy around here." he muttered. "Why fool us with that sob story about being the last of his kind?"

A loud, monstrous hiss in the distance drew their attention.

"Maybe we should save that mystery for another time?" Mizuki suggested hurriedly.

Donnie quickly hefted the crystal, and the door closed… but then something began pounding on the door, which dented under the assault. Eventually, something began to melt through it. Then, in burst Sydney in full monster form, hissing and growling wildly.

"Sydney?!" Mikey said in relief. "Hey, girl! We've been looking for you!"

But his relief was short-lived when Sydney snarled, spewing acid in their direction.

"EEP!" Mikey let out, jumping back. "What's her problem?"

"The side effects…" Erika realized. "She said a side effect of the mutation was losing their sanity! It's finally happened to her!"

Donnie hurriedly pulled the retro-mutagen vial and a syringe out of his pack, filling the syringe up.

"Keep her busy!" he told the others.

"Easier said than done!" Leo retorted.

"Press the button on the belt!" Donnie informed him.

Leo did so just as Sydney leapt at them, and a purple concussive blast fired out of the pack, knocking her down.

"Whoa… that was something." he let out.

"Now the button on the left strap!" Donnie exclaimed.

Raph did so, and a thick net fired out of his own pack, ensnaring Sydney.

"Grab her!" Leo ordered.

He, Raph, and Tai immediately tackled Sydney, pinning her down as Donnie approached.

"Sorry, Sydney," he told her as he plunged the syringe in Sydney's neck and injected her. Panting and breathing heavily, Sydney settled down, and Leo, Raph, and Tai let her go as she shifted back to human. The boys immediately covered their eyes as Sydney pulled herself up, covering her breasts with one arm.

"You… you came back…" she let out. "I knew you would…"

Keeping his eyes tightly shut, Tai removed his leather jacket and tossed it at Sydney.

"H-here." he stammered. "I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing."

"Thankfully, I thought ahead." Donnie told them, pulling a pile of folded clothes out of his pack and handing it to Sydney.

 **-X-**

Later, Sydney, fully dressed, spoke with the group.

"Sorry it took so long." Donnie told her. "Working out a retro-mutagen was harder than I thought."

"I admit we were getting a little worried." Sydney replied. "But I knew you'd all come back eventually."

"Sydney," Vee began, "what happened to the Crystal Moon?"

Sydney sighed.

"It's all our fault." she admitted. "We got desperate, used up most of the crystals trying to find a cure."

"That explains where most of the crystals went." Mikey realized.

"Yes." Sydney told him. "So we turned to the Crystal Moon. We found some explosive geodes that the Entity had stashed away, and hoped to use it to break off a piece of the moon."

"Let me guess. It worked too well." Jade questioned.

"Yes…" Sydney nodded. "Instead of just breaking off a piece of the Crystal Moon, we dislodged the whole thing. It fell into the lava around the city. And without it…"

"You changed back into monsters and lost your minds." Mizuki finished.

Leo sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sydney." he apologized.

"Damn it…" Donnie cursed. "If only I'd realized April's blood was the key sooner. We could've stopped this."

"It's not your fault." Sydney assured him. "You did everything you could."

"Don't beat yourself up, Donnie." Makoto insisted. "We're here now, and we can fix things."

"Yes." Sydney said. "Unfortunately, everyone's been mutated back. Including Richard…"

She sighed sadly, one hand unconsciously going to her belly. The girls all went wide-eyed, but remained silent.

"Who?" Leo asked, not realizing the apparent significance of Sydney's gesture.

"Stonebiter's real name." Sydney explained. "We were a couple before Krang got ahold of us. We still are."

"Then we'll find him first." Raph told her.

Sydney smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." she whispered.

As they began to go out the door, the girls lagged back. Erika leaned over to Kagome.

"You saw it, didn't you?" she whispered. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I did." Kagome whispered back. "She's-"

"Hey!" Leo shouted back. "C'mon!"

That snapped them back to attention.

"Should we tell them?" Jade asked.

"No. Not right now." Mizuki decided. "Let's focus on getting them out of here, then we'll take Sydney to a doctor to be sure."

 **-X-**

As they went along, Sydney winced, clutching her stomach and leaning against the wall as a wave of nausea crept over her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tai asked with concern.

"Yeah…" Sydney replied, pulling herself up. "Just an upset stomach. I'm fine."

Donnie approached her, realizing what was going on.

"Sydney…" he let out, "are you… pregnant?"

The boys gasped in surprise at that, and Sydney sighed.

"Yes." she admitted. "Richard and I weren't sure if we would ever get out of here. We were comforting each other one day, and, well... one thing led to another."

After a minute, Mikey broke the silence.

"That's great!" he said. "A little bundle of joy!"

"No, it's _not_ great, Michelangelo!" Sydney snapped, tears streaming down her cheeks as she went on. "I was mutated by Krang! The baby… what if it's a monster, like I was?"

Everyone winced at that.

"I'm scared." Sydney admitted tearfully. "I want this baby, make no mistake. But if it _does_ turn out like me-"

"Shhhhh…." Kagome soothed, walking over and touching Sydney's shoulder. "It's gonna be fine. As soon as we get out of here, first thing we'll do is take you to a doctor."

"Mortu should be able to help." Leo said. "In the meantime, you stay in the Tunneler. No point putting you or the baby in any unnecessary danger."

Sydney nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay with her." Erika decided. "I'm more of a medic than a fighter, anyway."

"In the meantime, we need a plan." Leo told them. "The last time we tried to stop all these monsters, we needed the Entity's help."

"And there's no freakin' way we're thawing him out." Jade insisted.

Hana snapped her fingers.

"The Crystal Moon!" she realized. "Maybe we could raise it from the lava. Keep them human long enough to apply the retro-mutagen."

"It's been in the lava for a while now, Hana." Mikey pointed out. "How do we know it's not melted down into slag?"

"You're kidding, right?" Donnie asked. "Those things are indestructible."

"He's right." Sydney added. "The only thing that really destroyed the crystals down here was them running out of power."

Leo turned to Donnie.

"Will the heat shield be enough to stop the drill from melting?" he asked.

"If we move fast enough, yes." Donnie informed him. "But we need something to tow the moon."

"The tram line." Sydney suggested. "It's made from the same crystal."

"And where did you find those explosive geodes you mentioned?" Donnie asked.

"In the tower where the Entity is frozen." Sydney replied. "The room right beneath it."

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Donnie began. "We'll secure one end of the tram line around the tram tower, and the other to a sturdy rock ledge. It should provide us with a good angle for optimum leverage. From there, I'll take the Turtle Tunneler down into the lava and hook the cable to the Crystal Moon. While I'm doing that, you guys place the geodes around the tram tower, and when I give the signal, set them off. The explosion should dislodge the tower from its foundation, and topple it over, raising the moon like a giant winch."

"Uh, question." Mikey pointed out, raising his finger. "When the explosion goes off, won't it draw every monster in the city to us? I mean, sure, the Crystal Moon's energy will change them back and all that, but what about the time in-between?"

"We'll have to take that chance." Tai said firmly. "One way or another, these people are gonna be human again, and we're gonna take them home."

"I can't thank you enough." Sydney told them, smiling. "So many nights I prayed you'd come back to save us all. You're... you're angels."

"Nah." Jade replied. "Just people who like to do the right thing."

"Okay." Donnie cut them off. "You know what to do. Let's get cracking."

 **-X-**

Later, Donnie, Erika, and Sydney strapped into the Tunneler, getting ready.

"Sydney, you don't have to do this, y'know." Erika told her.

"Yes, I do," Sydney replied. "I'm the only one who knows where the Crystal Moon went down."

"Then hang on tight!" Donnie declared, punching it.

With the tram line hooked to the back of the Tunneler, he descended into the lava.

 **-X-**

On the other side of the city, the others had just finished stocking the tower's foundation with the geodes.

"Well, that oughta do it." Kagome said. "We've stocked this tower with enough explosives to blow it clean to Dimension X."

"Just hope this works." Mikey remarked.

"So... now I guess we wait it out until Donnie gives the signal." said Makoto.

"And what _is_ the signal?" Mizuki asked.

"We'll know it when we see it." Raph told her. "Till them… we got company."

On cue, monstrous growls sounded, and the other monsters approached.

"Oh, good!" Jade exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "For a second there, I thought this was gonna be too easy!"

"Try not to hurt them!" Leo instructed. "We just need to hold them back!"

Stonebiter was the first to come in, swinging his big rocky fist at them. Jade drew her staff, ready to give him a good beating.

"Jade, what did Leo just say?!" Hana snapped. "He's Sydney's boyfriend, the father of her child! Don't hurt him!"

"Well, we can't exactly let him kill us either, Hana!" Jade retorted.

Raph used his sai to fend off Razor Fist's strikes as Tai jumped in, firing on him with the tech-pack's concussive blaster. He reeled back, and eventually tumbled backwards into a lava flow behind him.

"NO!" Tai screamed in horror. "I… I didn't mean-"

After a few seconds, Razorfist emerged from the magma, barely scorched.

"I… don't know whether to be terrified or relieved." Tai let out.

"Try both!" Raph shouted, the two jumping over a claw swipe.

 **-X-**

Down in the lava, Donnie and the others continued searching for the Crystal Moon, the drill beginning to get warm and the trio beginning to sweat. Erika looked at a display, and gasped.

"Donnie, the heat shield's down to 50 percent!" she shouted. "We're running out of time!"

"C'mon, where is it?!" Donnie muttered.

"THERE!" Sydney exclaimed, pointing.

They looked, and indeed, the Crystal Moon was down about ten feet below them, perfectly intact.

"Deploying grapnel!" Donnie called out.

He fired, hooking onto the moon, then began driving in circles around it, wrapping it up.

 **-X-**

As Razorfist advanced on Raph and Tai, he whirled around to catch an arrow fired by Mizuki in his claw. Much to his surprise, however, the arrowhead opened up, revealing a red light that began flashing and beeping rapidly.

"Nobody messes with my boyfriend." Mizuki said as the arrow exploded in the monster's face.

"Mizuki!" Leo shouted. "Are you out of your damn mind?!"

"Hey, if he survived a dip in hot lava, I'm sure he can tank an explosion." Mizuki replied.

The smoke cleared; aside from superficial burns, Razorfist was just fine.

"See? He's-" she was cut off as Razorfist charged and tackled her.

"Mizuki!" Tai shouted, running over and jump-kicking Razorfist in the head.

"Donnie and his big ideas!" Mikey ranted, before mimicking Donnie's voice. "'C'mon, guys! Let's go down to the Undercity! We'll have some laughs! We'll get eaten!'"

"Less bitching, more fighting!" Vee shouted, dodging a bite attack from Stonebiter.

"Where's Donnie's signal?!" Makoto demanded, dodging a web spit at him from the spider creature. "We can't keep this up much longer!"

"Come on, Donnie…" Leo muttered.

 **-X-**

Down in the lava, Donnie continued to wrap up the Crystal Moon. Erika and Sydney were sweating profusely, close to passing out from the heat.

"Heat shield… at ten percent…" Erika managed.

"Just… a bit… more…" Donnie said.

He managed to tie off the cable at last, and immediately made for the surface.

"YES!" Donnie cheered, pulling out his T-Phone and dialing Leo.

 **-X-**

Leo jumped back as his T-Phone went off. He quickly pulled it out and answered it.

" _Alright, I got it!_ " Donnie shouted. " _Set 'em off!_ "

"Bombs away!" Leo declared, yanking a handful of shuriken out of his pocket and throwing them at the geodes. " _BOOYAKASHA!_ "

The shuriken impacted the geodes, and they immediately started going off one by one. The tower fell, pulling on the cable, and the Crystal Moon was hoisted out of the lava, exposing the monsters to the light. They all began convulsing, slowly changing back to their human forms.

"YES!" Jade cheered. "We did it!"

"Donnie, your plan worked!" Leo said into the phone, only to get no answer. "...Donnie?"

"Erika?" Tai said in worry. "Sydney?"

"Oh, no…" Vee let out. "It can't be! They can't-"

At that very moment, the Tunneler burst out of the lava.

"They made it!" Makoto exclaimed.

The door opened, and Donnie emerged from the Tunneler.

"Hey, guys." he said. "What'd we miss?"

"Well, we've got a bunch of naked people running around." Mikey told him.

"I thought ahead for that." Donnie informed them.

On cue, Erika came out, carrying a massive trash bag filled with clothes.

"Where… did you get all these?" she asked.

"Bought 'em at the local Goodwill." Donnie said matter-of-factly.

After passing out the clothes, Sydney ran over to the now-human Stonebiter. He was a tall, well-built African-American man, and his face broke out into a grin as he embraced her.

"Sydney, are you…" he began.

"We're fine." Sydney told him, placing a hand on her belly. "Both of us."

Richard's eyes widened for a moment, then he smiled.

"We're having a baby…" he said happily, holding her close.

Donnie approached him, injecting him in the arm with the retro-mutagen.

"As soon as we get back to the surface, we'll take you two to a doctor." he assured them. "One who's an… expert in mutagen."

* * *

After curing all of them, they led the former diggers back to the surface. Sydney teared up at the sight of the rising sun.

"It's beautiful…" she let out.

"I'd forgotten how warm the sun was." Richard mentioned.

"Hey, guys!"

They turned, seeing Hisako approaching.

"Erika called me, let me know we needed a doctor." she let them know. "I already informed Mortu. He's waiting for us."

Sydney nodded at that, clutching Richard's hand.

 **-X-**

At TCRI, the group was met with Mortu, who greeted them with a warm smile.

"Sydney, right?" he asked, getting a nod. "I'm Mortu. There's no need to be afraid. I'm here to help."

He led Sydney and Richard into a medical examination room.

"Mr. Mortu, I'm scared." Sydney admitted. "I was mutated by Krang. I'm… I'm scared that the baby was affected."

"I understand." Mortu said comfortingly. "I only know of two cases where mutant children were conceived. However, those were with stable mutagen samples. Yours is a new case."

Sydney looked worried, and Richard took her hand in his.

"I'm not trying to frighten you. Make no mistake." Mortu assured her. "I'm just going to run a few scans."

Sydney nodded.

"Go ahead." she told him.

She leaned back and Mortu's scientists entered, wheeling in what appeared to be an ultrasound. They placed it on Sydney's slight baby bump, watching the screen as the vague image of a small baby appeared. While too small to tell if it was a boy or a girl, it was very clearly human.

"It seems your fears were unfounded." Mortu told her. "No signs of mutation or monstrous features. Your baby is fully human... and perfectly healthy."

Sydney placed a hand over her mouth, tears of joy spilling from her eyes.

"Thank God…" she let out as Richard pulled her into a hug.

 **-X-**

From outside, Hisako let out a happy yell, having managed to hear everything.

"It's not a mutant!" she cheered. "It's not a mutant!"

The door opened, and Richard and Sydney came out. The former diggers crowded around them, exchanging hugs and congratulations.

"Congratulations, Sydney." Kagome said with a smile. "How far along are you?"

"About three months, according to the doctors." Sydney replied.

"It took me that long?" Donnie said in surprise. "Man… I'm so sorry."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter how long you took." Sydney assured him. "You came back for us. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, you did good, Donnie." Raph said. "Take the win."

"And we're gonna make sure Krang never hurts anyone else like that." Hisako promised. "Ever again."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, Quarry/Sydney being pregnant and in a relationship with Richard/Stonebiter was my own personal flavor. The baby in question will play a role in a future chapter, but you'll have to wait and see what that is.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	42. A Chinatown Ghost Story

**Chapter 41: A Chinatown Ghost Story**

* * *

Late one night, Dragon Face led a few of the Purple Dragons to a museum in Chinatown, preparing to break in.

"How we gonna get in?" one of them asked.

Dragon Face smirked, pulling out a ring of keys.

"You wanna steal, steal a key." he answered.

"Or you could not steal at all." came a young man's voice. "That's an option."

The Dragons froze, turning back to see Tai, Mizuki, and Jade standing right behind them.

"Oh, fan-fuckin'-tastic." Dragon Face cursed.

"This is our turf, punks." Jade told them. "Now why don't we take a nice walk to the police station?"

Dragon Face scowled.

"How about you kiss the fattest part of my ass!" he retorted.

Mizuki sighed, drawing her bow.

"Someone needs to teach you some manners." she quipped.

Tai charged forward, kicking two Dragons in the face as Mizuki shot at Dragon Face, who jumped back to avoid the arrow.

"You punks ain't stopping us!" he yelled. "We're gonna get big bucks for the stuff in that museum!"

"And who are you selling it to?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah, right!" one of the Dragons chuckled. "Like we'd ever tell you we're swiping rare artifacts for Ivan Steranko!"

He froze up, realizing what he just said.

"Wow." Mizuki said flatly. "You're an idiot."

Dragon Face whirled on the man.

"You dumb _shit_!" he shrieked.

"Sorry, Dragon Face." the man said sheepishly. "I wasn't thinking.

"Were you ever?" Dragon Face deadpanned before kicking a trash can at the ninja trio and running for the museum door, unlocking it.

"HEY!" Jade shouted, running after him just as he opened the door and went inside.

 **-X-**

Dragon Face looked around the museum before his eyes fell on an ancient looking dagger in a sheath. Grinning, he walked over to it.

"Steranko's gonna pay through the roof when I give him this." he declared. "I'll be on Easy Street for life!"

"Is that so?"

Dragon Face whirled around to see Jade standing there, drawing her staff.

"Stupid kid." he hissed. "You really think you can stop me?"

"Well, let's see." Jade mused, a finger on her chin. "I've got a big, solid metal staff, and I know how to use it. What do you think will happen if I hit you with it in, say, the clavicle? Or the kneecaps?"

Dragon Face grabbed the dagger, pulling it from its sheath before getting into a fighting position.

"I'd like to see you try it." he snarled.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"When you see the sunrise from a hospital bed, remember one thing: you brought this on yourself." she warned.

Suddenly, the dagger began to shake and glow. Dragon Face dropped it in surprise, and it continued to do so.

"What the fuck?!" Jade let out, before glaring at Dragon Face. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I didn't do nothing!" Dragon Face retorted. "That thing's whack!"

A blast of force sent Jade flying across the room, slamming into the wall next to the door as Dragon Face's cohorts entered. Laughter sounded as from the dagger emerged a ghostly figure with a thick black beard, dressed in ancient Chinese robes.

"Greetings, Purple Dragons!" he declared. "You may now bow before your master, the great sorcerer Ho Chan."

"Uhhh…" Dragon Face let out, "what?"

"I said bow!" Ho Chan ordered, pointing at them.

A bolt of lightning fired from his finger near the Dragons' feet, and they instantly did so. As the ghost's attention was focused on the Dragons, Jade used the confusion to slip out the door. Staying out of sight, she listened in on the conversation.

"Man, the guys aren't gonna believe this." she whispered.

"W-what are you, man?" Dragon Face stammered. "Some kinda ghost?"

"You can call me Ho Chan. I was once the greatest practitioner of the most ancient form of martial arts." he performed multiple katas, making whoops and kya's similar to Bruce Lee, "Which, to the ignorant, untrained eye, looks like magic."

"You gotta be kidding me…" Jade muttered as she looked on.

"I would have been the ruler of the universe, had I not been trapped in that accursed dagger thousands of years ago!" Ho Chan went on, levitating the dagger to his hand and crying briefly before chuckling and looking over the Dragons. "We are not so different, well, besides the fact that you're all simpering idiots."

"Hey!" Dragon Face said, offended.

"Uh…" one of the Dragons said cluelessly, "what's simpering mean?"

"Oh, nothing" Ho Chan dismissed. "But I can make you buffoons stronger! More powerful!

If you serve me."

"I dunno." Dragon Face said uncertainly. "We've already got ties to someone-"

Ho Chan gestured at him, and a lightning bolt struck near his feet.

"But that can change!" he said quickly.

"Excellent!" Ho Chan declared. "I knew you'd see things my way. Now then…"

Jade looked on wide-eyed as Ho Chan fired lightning bolts at them, lifting them up.

"Moron, I grant you the power of lightning!" Ho Chan declared.

One of the Dragons fell to the ground, now crackling with electricity and donning a conical straw hat.

"Stupid idiot, you become thunder!"

The second Dragon fell, also wearing a straw hat. He created a yellow energy ball in his hand and threw it at a wall, where it exploded with a thunderclap.

"And numbskull, you are wind!"

Dragon Face, also wearing a straw hat, fell to the ground and began spinning rapidly, a tornado forming around him.

"Together, we will rule the world!" Ho Chan declared. "Now, go find me a lair of opulent beauty, worthy of my divine power."

That was enough for Jade. She immediately turned tail and ran out the building as fast as her legs could carry her.

 **-X-**

Outside, Tai and Mizuki were surprised to see Jade running, a look of utter terror on her face.

"Jade, what the-" Tai let out.

"Don't ask questions!" Jade shouted, running past them. "Just run! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Deciding to just go with it, Tai and Mizuki hurried after them.

* * *

Down in the dojo, Splinter looked over photos of himself, with Shen and baby Miwa. He had a wistful expression about him, one that drew the attention of Kasumi.

"Yoshi…" Kasumi said, approaching him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Splinter told her. "Just… remembering."

"Thinking about Donatello's retro-mutagen?" Kasumi asked, getting a nod. "Do you think you'll take it?"

"I honestly don't know." Splinter admitted. "I've been like this for fifteen years. It is hard to see myself as anything other than the rat Splinter. And being human and going to live on the surface... will make it much easier for Saki to track me down."

"Whatever you decide, you have my full support, Yoshi." Kasumi assured.

Splinter smiled, and at that very moment, they heard stampeding footsteps descend into the lair.

"GUYS!" Jade screamed.

Alarmed, they hurried out to see a hysterical Jade alongside Tai and Mizuki, standing before the Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome.

"Jade?!" Donnie said in surprise. "What's wrong?!"

Jade was so shaken up and terrified by what she saw that for the most part, she just started babbling incoherently.

"Hang on," Mikey said. "I speak crazy."

He approached Jade as she started sputtering and gasping, making giant hand motions before clapping her hands together and making a thunder sound.

"She's saying that she, Tai, and Mizuki encountered the Purple Dragons in Chinatown, they unleashed some kind of ancient spirit that gave them all elemental powers, and they barely escaped with their lives." Mikey reported.

Jade nodded, confirming his story.

"Wait, wait. Hold it." Hisako walked over to Jade. "You're saying the Purple Dragons unleashed some crazed ghost, that said ghost gave them powers… and you just _LEFT THEM ALONE_?!"

"What could I do?!" Jade objected. "Crazy powers?! A fucking ghost?!"

"A what?!" Kagome asked, stiffening.

"A ghost, Kagome!" Jade screamed. "I'm not crazy, I saw it! The Purple Dragons set loose some freaky Chinese ghost!"

Kagome went pale, backing away.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" she muttered fearfully.

"So…" Raph began, "anyone else want to slap her back to reality or should I?"

"Jade, calm down." Tai ordered, disregarding Kagome for the moment. "Just calm down, and tell us what happened."

Jade slowly sit down, taking cleansing breaths.

"Right. Okay." she let out, before beginning the story. "We saw Dragon Face and some of his mooks breaking into a museum. I followed him into a museum, and he grabbed this ancient dagger. All of a sudden, it's glowing and shaking, and this giant, sorcerer ghost comes out, saying he was their new master."

Raph twirled his finger near his ear, whistling in a manner imitating a cuckoo clock. Jade jumped up, glaring at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Raph!" she shouted. "I _know_ what I saw!"

"Okay." Donnie said. "I'm beginning to believe in mutants, aliens, and… whatever the Rat King is. But ghosts? Seriously?"

"How many times do I have to say it?!" Jade demanded. "Ho Chan is real! He had freaky powers and everything!"

Splinter and Kasumi stiffened, looking nervous.

"What was that name?" Kasumi demanded.

"Ho Chan." Jade replied.

"Didn't I hear that name in a Kurt Russell movie?" Mikey asked.

"That was Lo Pan." Donnie pointed out. "Totally different."

"Kasumi, who is Ho Chan?" Hisako asked. "And why do you seem scared of him?"

"Ho Chan is a figure in a story my father used to tell us." Splinter explained. "During the Shang Dynasty in China, he was a feared and powerful warrior."

"He _did_ tell the Dragons that his martial arts skill was so incredible that people mistook it for magic." Jade recalled.

"That honestly does sound terrifying." Hisako admitted.

"He wreaked so much havoc that in 987 BC, the Emperor paid a group of sorcerers to stop him." Kasumi explained. "The battle was long, and bloody, but in the end, Ho Chan was stripped of his physical body, and his spirit sealed within a mystical dagger. They then disposed of the dagger, throwing it into the Yangtze River."

"Only for it to show up in a museum in modern-day New York." Donnie mused.

"Wow." Mikey remarked. "Just like when the Sword of Tengu showed up in that Japanese museum."

"That's real, too?!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Yep." said Hisako. "Turns out Krang and Ch'rell were the Tetsu-oni."

"We'll fill you in later." Leo said, snapping them back to attention. "So, Ho Chan is real, and has all these freaky powers. The real question is... how can we stop him?"

"According to the story my father told us, only the mystic dagger that was used to seal him away can harm him." Splinter said.

"Then we need to find that dagger." Hisako said. "I'll call April, combat power with power."

"The rest of us will scout out Chinatown to find them." Leo declared. "We'll wait to move once we're all together."

"Right." Kagome said nervously. "You guys do that, and I'll... I'll just stay and tidy up the lair."

"Awww…" Vee teased. "Big, bad ninja's afraid of ghosts."

Mikey held up a cockroach, causing Vee to scream and retreat into her shell.

"Just like you and cockroaches, huh Vee?" Mikey quipped, chuckling.

"We need all hands on deck for this, Kagome." Donnie insisted. "Sorry."

"Jade saw what Ho Chan can do!" Kagome exclaimed. "How he supercharged Dragon Face and his mooks! This isn't Shredder or Krang! This is an actual, freaking ghost wizard!"

"Donnie's right." said Leo. "We're gonna need everything we got for this one."

"Alright, fine." Kagome sighed, standing up. "I guess I'll just… ESCAPE!"

She made a break for it, only to find herself surrounded by a green glow and running on air.

"Nice try." Hisako told her. "We all have to face our fears. Including you."

Kagome sighed in resignation.

"I hate you so much right now." she grumbled.

"I know you mean love!" Hisako retorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dragon Face and his goons led Ho Chan to the old, rundown building the Purple Dragons used as a hideout. Ho Chan looked around the area, unimpressed.

"What the heck is this?! This is your lair of opulent beauty?" he demanded, before shrugging. "Well… it will serve."

"Happy to be of service." Dragon Face replied.

At that moment, Hun came down the stairs.

"There you are. Did you get the thing for-" he trailed off as he noticed the ghostly figure of Ho Chan. "The hell?

"I am Ho Chan." Ho Chan declared. "Your new boss."

Hun scoffed, and Dragon Face raised a hand.

"I'd listen to him, Hun." he warned. "I'd hate to have to take you out."

"Excuse me?!" Hun shouted. " _I'm_ in command here! When Master Shredder finds out about this, he'll have your heads!"

"Shredder?!" Ho Chan exclaimed, a blast of force knocking Hun back.

Hun stumbled backwards as Ho Chan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That no-good… you'd think after a thousand years, a family would die out." he muttered, before scowling. "Who is the current Shredder, and where is he?"

"His name is Oroku Saki, sir." Dragon Face replied without hesitation. "And he's in Japan on business."

"Curses…" Ho Chan grumbled, before glaring at Hun. "If I cannot destroy him, then I'll just destroy everything he stands for! Starting with this overgrown buffoon!"

He snapped his fingers, and out of the blue, glowing blue ropes descended from the ceiling and wrapped tightly around Hun, stringing him up like a piñata.

"Congratulations, buffoon. You get to tell me everything you know." Ho Chan said. "I'll know if you're lying. And I have ways of making you talk."

Hun glared at him.

"What exactly is your beef with the Shredder?" he demanded.

"You really wanna know?" Ho Chan demanded. "That overgrown cleaving knife stole my thunder! Everyone's heard of the great Koga Takuza and his stupid Tetsu-Oni! But old Ho Chan?! Oh, no. He stole the legendary fame that was rightfully mine!"

After a minute, Hun raised an eyebrow.

"...That's it?" he let out.

"Does there need to be more, buffoon?" Ho Chan retorted.

"Well, I'd be more impressed with your motive if it was, say, being pissed at losing to a past Shredder in a fight." Hun told him. "That _he_ was the one who killed you."

"You kidding?" Ho Chan asked. "I was sealed away long before that upstart was even born."

After a minute, he shrugged.

"Well, I'll soon one-up him. On to other matters." he turned to Dragon Face and the others. "I need you to perform a very important task for me. I need a girl with a very special power. That will return me to my physical form."

"Just one?" Dragon Face questioned. "I can think of two off hand."

"Only one will suffice." Ho Chan closed his eyes, sensing. "A girl with red hair, dressed in yellow. April O'Neil."

* * *

Around that time, Kasumi returned home, letting out a small sigh.

"Ancient Chinese ghosts." she said aloud. "And just when I thought I had seen it all."

As she went into the living room, she froze, sensing something was amiss.

"You know," she began, "breaking into the home of a ninja master isn't exactly a smart move."

"Maybe…" a familiar voice began.

Kasumi's eyes widened in surprise as Karai stepped out of the shadows.

"But I'm sick of waiting." she finished.

"Karai…" Kasumi managed, before her expression darkened. "You do _not_ want this fight."

"Oh, believe me. I do." Karai hissed, walking over to her. "I've tried to send soldiers after you, mutant monsters to destroy all you love. But in the end, never send a mutant to do a kunoichi's job!"

She landed a fast punch to Kasumi's face. Kasumi's head reeled back before she turned back to her with a glare.

"I'm warning you." she said, calm but cold. "Leave. My. _Home_."

"Not until your blood paints these walls!" Karai shouted.

She landed a punch to Kasumi's ribs, and then threw a second punch… only for Kasumi to effortlessly catch her fist, bending her arm back. Karai gasped, her eyes widening in surprise.

"I warned you." Kasumi told her, before throwing her to the ground. "You should've listened."

Karai's eyes blazed up at Kasumi as she slowly got to her feet.

"Stand down and go home, Karai." Kasumi told her. "If I wanted it, you'd already be dead."

"No!" Karai shouted, drawing her tanto. "I'm not leaving until I avenge my mother!"

She slashed at Kasumi with her sword, but Kasumi effortlessly side-stepped her attack.

"Stop screwing around and fight me, you bitch!" Karai screamed.

"I will do no such thing." Kasumi said firmly. "You're a confused child, one who has been lied to by the man she calls her father."

"Shut _UP_!" Karai screamed, charging at her again, only to miss every attempted blow.

"Fight back!" Karai demanded, breathing heavily. "Why! Won't! You! Fight! BACK?!"

Kasumi grabbed her arms, pinning her to the wall.

"Because I'm _not_ your enemy." she told her firmly.

Karai glared at her, not buying it for a second.

* * *

Around that time, the Shellraiser rolled up to the 2nd Time Around. The Turtles and co. went into the store, where Kirby was manning the cash register.

"Hi, Mr. O'Neil." Donnie greeted. "Is April in? We need her help on a case."

"I'll go get her." Kirby told him. "And please, call me Kirby."

He went upstairs to get April, while the others talked things out.

"So," Leo began, "what exactly did they bust into the museum for?"

"One of the Dragons said they were stealing ancient artifacts for some guy named Ivan Steranko." Mizuki told him.

Donnie immediately ran a search on his T-Phone for information.

"Got something!" he announced. "Ivan Steranko. An arms dealer based in Moscow. He's got ties to the Foot."

"Of course he does." Raph muttered. "Shredder's got his hands in every pie there is."

"They broke into the museum for antiques to sell him." Tai remembered. "Sounds like he's got an eye for art, too."

"So he wanted the dagger because it was a rare antique?" Hisako questioned. "Not because of the Chinese wizard ghost?"

"Sounds like it." Donnie said.

"As for the dagger, one of the last things I saw was Ho Chan picking it up." Jade reported. "It's most likely with him right now."

"Oh, great." Kagome moaned.

"That's where April and I come in." said Hisako. "We just need to get the dagger away from him."

"Yeah, let's let April and Hisako handle it, and just relax." Kagome declared a little too quickly. "Pizza, anyone?"

She turned, but barely made it a step before Jade stomped down on the end of Kagome's scarf, snagging it and sending her to the ground. Choking and gagging, Kagome loosened her scarf before glaring daggers at Jade.

"Are you trying to _kill_ me?!" she shouted.

"No." Jade replied. "Just trying to keep you from running off."

"What is with you, Kagome?" Raph asked. "You've faced down aliens, mutants, and the Shredder. Why are you so hung over on ghosts?"

"Oh, I don't know." Kagome answered. "Maybe because they're _TERRIFYING AS HELL_?!"

"Chillax, dudette." Mikey told her. "Ghosts can't hurt anyone. They literally can't touch you.

"Hel _lo_?! Have you forgotten what Jade saw Ho Chan do?!" Kagome demanded. "He's not just a regular ghost! He's got magic!"

"Well, we're not regular ninja." April cut in, making her way downstairs. "We got this, Kagome."

"You heard everything?" Leo asked.

April tapped the side of her head with a finger.

"Psychic, remember?" she said.

"Right." Mikey confessed. "I keep forgetting there's two now."

"Okay, we got April on board." Tai said. "Now, we gotta find Dragon Face and his cohorts."

Almost as soon as he was done talking, a massive BOOM! of thunder sounded outside, and everyone jumped out of their skins.

"I think they found us." Jade deadpanned.

They ran outside, seeing the three bespelled Dragons.

"April O'Neil!" Dragon Face shouted. "Our master has need of you and your power."

"Ugh, again?!" April moaned. "Why are all the villains we faced so obsessed with me?"

"You get used to it." Hisako told her.

"Ho Chan isn't getting her!" Leo declared, drawing his swords.

"Stupid mutant freak." Dragon Face retorted. "We're stronger now! More powerful! You ain't stoppin' us this time!"

"We'll see about that!" Raph shouted, drawing his sais and charging at them.

Dragon Face spun in place, whipping up a tornado around himself that blew Raph back and into a wall.

"...Ow." he managed.

"This… is gonna be hard." Vee declared.

* * *

Back at the Lee mansion, Karai continued her assault on Kasumi, but found herself greatly outmatched against her more experienced opponent.

"Don't give me that shit!" she yelled. "Father told me what you two did! Hamato Yoshi killed my mother in cold blood out of petty jealousy, and _you_ burned down the dojo to cover his trail!"

"You have it all wrong." Kasumi insisted. "Saki is the one who killed Tang Shen. The fire was caused by fallen candles when he and Yoshi fought. Your mother was an innocent casualty... when she gave her life to save Yoshi."

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Karai bellowed.

"I speak only the truth, Karai." Kasumi continued. "You're not Shredder's daughter. You're Hamato Yoshi's child. Hamato Miwa, the daughter Saki stole from Yoshi out of petty jealousy and spite."

"Why should I believe _anything_ you say?!" Karai demanded.

"If you require proof…"

Kasumi threw Karai into a small shrine in the corner, one set up for Tang Shen and Kohaku. The entire thing collapsed on her, and a photo fell in her lap. Karai pulled herself up, and gasped in shock as she looked at the photo. It was of Yoshi holding a baby Miwa next to a smiling Shen, Kasumi, Kohaku, and baby Kagome with them. They were seated on a picnic blanket in front of a group of cherry blossom trees, all of them as happy as can be.

"That was your and Kagome's very first _hanami_. (1)" Kasumi explained, walking over to her. "You were so happy... trying to catch the pedals in your little hands."

"No…" Karai let out in shock, pulling herself up. "It… it can't be!"

"It's true." Kasumi told her. "You are not Oroku Karai. You're Hamato Miwa."

"No… that's not true!" Karai screamed, clutching the sides of her head. "That's _impossible_ (2)!"

"Take the photo, and look within yourself." Kasumi answered. "You know it to be true. You have your mother's heart… and your true father's sense of honor."

Karai took a step back, the photo still in her hand, as Kasumi looked on, a slight glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"And for what it's worth, Miwa…" she said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Karai took a few steps back, then just bolted out of the house. Kasumi watched her go, then sighed, getting to work setting the shrine back up.

* * *

Back with the Turtles and co., things weren't going too well. Lightning cracked, wind whipped, thunder howled, and they were helpless before the Dragons' power.

"They're too strong!" Vee shouted.

"We need to hold them back!" April declared.

"YES!" a new voice cheered.

They all jumped as Ho Chan materialized behind the Dragons. Kagome yelped, hiding behind Raph.

"This is my power!" he declared.

"That's him!" Jade screamed, pointing at him. "That's Ho Chan!"

" _That's_ Ho Chan?" Mikey asked, confused. "He looks like that slimy advisor from _Mulan_."

Ho Chan glared at him.

"You _dare_ mock me, turtle creature?!" he howled.

"Sorry." Mikey told him. "I just expected you to look a little more... imposing."

"What do you want with April, Ho Chan?!" Leo demanded.

"I have been cursed without flesh for two thousand years." Ho Chan told them. "My power is ancient and vast. But April O'Neil exhibits a power I have never encountered, a power that Ho Chan will take to become flesh once more and rule the universe!"

"A clown like you couldn't rule a damn bowl of Jello!" Vee retorted.

Ho Chan scowled, then looked at Kagome, seeing her cowering behind Raph.

"At least one of you knows how to respond appropriately when faced with your better." he mused.

She screamed and retreated farther behind Raph, who growled and got into a fighting stance.

Ho Chan rolled his eyes, and then his hands expanded before he stretched them out and grabbed April.

"Giant hands!" he bragged. "My contribution to the ancient arts. Everybody loves giant hands!"

"Let me GO!" April screamed.

She tried to summon her powers, but the yellow glow flowed from her body and into Ho Chan. As this happened, his body began to solidify. Hisako got to her feet, realizing what this meant, and ran at Ho Chan.

"Get your hands off her!" she shouted.

She jumped up, landing a solid kick to his face and knocking him back. Hisako grinned, her hunch having been proved right.

"Guys, he's solid now!" she declared. "We can hit him!"

Ho Chan wiped his lip, gasping in surprise upon seeing the blood on his hand.

"I feel…" he let out. "For the first time in centuries, I feel something!"

"Well, feel THIS!" Hisako shouted, punching him in the face.

Ho Chan swung at her, but she ducked, grabbing the dagger tucked into his belt and yanking it away. Hisako unsheathed the dagger and made to stab him with it, but he kept blocking and dodging.

"No magic necessary!" he boasted. "It's all in the reflexes!"

He expanded his hand and punched Hisako in the face. She flew back, slamming back first into the wall, the dagger flying out of her hand and landing near Kagome. She looked at it, then at Ho Chan, who was focused on Hisako. Ho Chan raised his hand, which crackled with lightning as he prepared a final attack… and Kagome immediately grabbed the dagger and charged at him, plunging the blade up to the hilt into his back.

"Reflexes or not," Kagome told him, "you should learn to watch your back!"

"No!" Ho Chan screamed. "Not again!"

His body converted back to spirit form, and he was promptly sucked back into the dagger. Kagome quickly sheathed the blade before helping Hisako to her feet.

Dragon Face and his pals screamed and collapsed, unconscious, as their magic powers were drawn out of them, and the energy Ho Chan absorbed flowed back into April, who sat up.

"Okay…" she said, "let's never do that again."

Kagome looked down at the dagger in her hand.

"He wasn't so tough." she mused. "Can't believe I was actually afraid of him."

"So what're we gonna do about him?" Jade asked, pointing at the dagger.

Donnie smirked at that. "I've got an idea, since tossing it in the ocean didn't work last time."

 **-X-**

At the Fresh Kills Landfill in Staten Island, Donnie dug up a patch of earth in the grossest, smelliest corner he could find before pulling Ho Chan's dagger out of his pocket.

" _Please!_ " Ho Chan begged from within the dagger. " _I can make you powerful, rich, whatever you desire, seriously!_ "

"What I 'desire' is to never see your pitiful face again." Donnie told him. "Enjoy your stinky eternal rest."

With that, he dropped the dagger into the hole he dug and began shoveling dirt onto the dagger. As he shoveled the last of the dirt into the makeshift grave, Ho Chan made one last vow.

" _You haven't seen the last of me!_ "

"Yeah, yeah." Donnie said flippantly. "Heard it all before."

* * *

Later, at the lair, Kasumi told Splinter and the Hamato septet about what had happened at her home.

"Karai did WHAT?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"She was waiting at the house when I came home." Kasumi clarified.

Raph growled. "The next time I see that bitch's smug face…"

Leo opened his mouth to object, and Raph immediately whirled on him.

"Don't even say it, Leo! There is _nothing_ good or redeeming in Karai!" he shouted. "Shredder made sure of that!"

"How can you be so cold?!" Leo demanded.

"How can _you_ be so stupid?!" Raph shot back. "She made mutants and robots to kill us. She's out for our blood! How many lines does she have to cross before you finally get that she's evil?!"

"Leo, I'm sorry, but I'm with Raph on this one." Kagome admitted. "She broke into my house and attacked my mother. _My **mother**_!"

"She's Splinter's daughter!" Leo objected.

"After everything she's done, that doesn't mean shit!" Raph barked out.

"Enough!" Splinter shouted. "Both of you!"

They fell silent, and Raph's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had just said.

"Oh, God…" he let out. "Sensei, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Splinter held up a hand to quiet him. "Raphael, I understand your anger, make no mistake. But everyone can change, if they have the will and desire to do so."

Leo sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Why?" he let out. "I just don't get it. I've tried to help Karai, to get through to her, and she still does these things."

Kasumi went over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Leonardo… have you ever heard the tale of _The Farmer and the Viper_?"

Leo shook his head.

"It's one of Aesop's Fables, and it goes like this." Kasumi began. "One winter day, a farmer found a viper freezing to death in the cold. Taking pity on it, he brought it home and nursed it back to health. As soon as it was fully healed, the viper bit the farmer. As he lay dying from the venom, the farmer asked, 'Why did you bite me? I saved your life.' The viper replied, 'It is my nature. You knew I was a viper, and yet you thought I would go against what I am because you saved me?'"

"That's… not a very happy ending." Leo remarked.

"But it _is_ the moral." Donnie realized. "Acts of kindness won't automatically bring about redemption. Some people are just plain bad, and won't stop being bad just because you were nice to them. In fact, they may very well stab you in the back, repaying your kindness with evil. It's in a snake's nature to bite, after all."

"And after fifteen years under Saki's roof, I fear Karai has become the viper." Kasumi sighed. "She refuses to acknowledge the truth. Even the Hanami festival picture did little to sway her."

"So, what?" Leo questioned. "Every time Karai stabs me in the back, it's my own fault for being nice to her and expecting her to do any different?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Mikey confirmed.

"...Okay." Vee let out. "If even Mikey realizes something before you do, something must be seriously wrong."

Leo shook his head firmly. "There's gotta be a way."

"She saw Kasumi's photos, Leo." Raph reminded. "The evidence is right in front of her, and she won't believe it. What else can we do?"

"Yeah, dude." Mikey said. "It's not like we can show her what really happened."

Leo stiffened, getting an idea at that.

"Or _can_ we?" he asked, slowly looking at Hisako.

Upon meeting her brother's gaze, Hisako went wide-eyed and held up her hands.

"Leo, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it." she insisted.

"Could you do it?" Leo asked.

"Do you even realize what you're asking me?" Hisako demanded.

"I'm asking you to get Karai to see the truth, so that Master Splinter can have his daughter back." Leo said matter-of-factly.

" No." she corrected. "You're asking me to force Splinter to relive the worst moment of his life."

Leo blinked in surprise as Hisako went on.

"When I transfer memories, you're forced to relive everything." she explained. "The raw emotions, the pain, the works. It will be like he's back there the day it occurred."

Leo winced, the implications of his request finally dawning on him. Hisako sighed, placing a hand on his shell.

" Look, I want Karai to see the truth as much as you do." she assured him. "But I can't put Splinter through that again. I _won't_."

After a few minutes of thinking it over, Splinter nodded, making a decision.

"I'll do it." he announced.

Hisako looked at him in shock.

"Sensei, are- are you sure?" she asked. "Did you hear what I said? You'll be reliving everything!"

Splinter nodded.

"If it means saving Miwa, I will endure any hardship." he told her.

Hisako hesitated, then sighed, taking her father's hands.

"Alright." she gave in. "But there's still the matter of Karai. I need her here to do the transfer."

"Time out!" Raph declared, making the "time out" gesture with his hands. "Am I the only one who realizes bringing her down here is a very bad idea?"

"After the transfer, she won't be our enemy anymore." Leo pointed out.

"Hopefully." Hisako added.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Literally means "flower viewing." The Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the transient beauty of flowers; flowers ("hana") are in this case almost always referring to those of the cherry or plum trees.

(2): Perfect opportunity for an Empire Strikes Back reference.

Another one bites the dust. Next chapter: Shredder returns from his business trip, with new, vicious foes for our heroes.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	43. Tyger Tyger

**Chapter 42: Tyger Tyger**

* * *

Karai was seated on Shredder's throne, looking at the picture she took from Kasumi's funeral shrine, when Rahzar and Tokka entered. She quickly hid the picture before they could see it as they walked up to her.

"Karai, with all due respect, are you insane?!" Tokka demanded. "Attacking Kasumi Lee in her own home? How'd you _think_ things would go?!"

Karai scowled at that, glaring at the turtle mutant.

"Tell me, Gina, are you aware of the chain of command?" she asked, before jumping to her feet. "It's the chain I take out and beat you with until you understand that _I'm_ in command here!"

"That makes no difference!" Rahzar growled. "You still answer to Master Shredder like the rest of us!"

"Yes, she does."

The three jumped at the familiar voice, turning to see Shredder himself walk in, a gray-and-black feathered falcon perched on his shoulder. Tokka and Rahzar immediately bowed as Shredder made his way forward, sparing the latter a glance.

"You look terrible, Bradford." he said simply, before walking back up to his throne.

Karai immediately stepped away and bowed.

"Father, I..." she began, "I did not expect you back so soon."

"Obviously not." Shredder replied as he took back in his throne, sitting down upon it. "But I have returned. And brought new, powerful warriors to finally crush the Turtles!"

"Excellent news, Master!" Tokka exclaimed.

"...The bird is one of them?" Rahzar let out.

Shredder glared at him. "No, you idiot. This 'bird' is my pet falcon Koya. One of my subordinates in Japan has been taking care of her."

"Oh…" Rahzar remarked, before snapping to attention. "So… who are these warriors, then?"

"I'm glad you asked." Shredder answered. "Summon the others. It is time I introduced them."

 **-X-**

It wasn't long before Fishface, Stockman, and Hun were called in, everyone standing at attention along the walkway to Shredder's throne. The first newcomer eventually came striding in. To everyone's surprise, it was a three-tailed fox with yellow fur and strange red markings on its face. It shimmered briefly, becoming a beautiful Japanese woman with long hair and the same red facial markings, dressed in an elegant black kimono with red flame patterns.

"What the hell is that?" Tokka demanded. "Another mutant?"

The woman chuckled.

"No." she replied. "I am simply... a Kitsune."

"Kitsune is one of the most powerful witches in Japan." Shredder informed his subordinates. "She has loyally served the Foot Clan for years."

"Yes." Kitsune replied. "After the tragic death of Oroku Kaiji, I spent years refining my craft."

"Kitsune…" Karai mused, before remembering. "You're Shinigami's mother. Is she… here?"

"As a matter of fact, my dear." Kitsune replied, looking up at the window.

On cue, a small black cat jumped down from the window, landing briefly on Karai's shoulder before jumping down in front of Kitsune. It shimmered as well, forming into a young girl around Karai's age with long black hair and golden-brown eyes, a beauty mark on the right side of her upper lip. She was dressed in a black bodysuit, as well as a witch's hat.

"Shini!" Karai exclaimed, smiling. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Karai," Shinigami replied, smiling. "I missed you."

"Welcome, Shinigami." Shredder greeted. "Your skills and that of your mother's will be ideal for our cause. And they are not the only forces I have brought. Allow me to introduce the most feared assassins in all of Asia."

On cue, two more imposing figures walked in. One of them was a mutant tiger dressed in an outfit consisting of a light blue shirt with sleeves rolled up and brown shirt vest over it. A double chain bullet bandolier and belt with a jetpack decorated the ensemble, as well as a blue scarf around his neck. He wore brown pants with pouches for a pair of pistols on his thighs and belted bottoms that stopped at his ankles.

The other was a seemingly human man, dressed in a black bodysuit with a red tengu mask covering his face. This man was recognized almost instantly by all, including a stunned Rahzar.

"Hattori Tatsu!" Rahzar exclaimed, bowing respectfully.

"Bradford?" Tatsu let out, removing his mask to reveal the face of a bald Japanese man with a mustache and completely blank white eyes. "What has become of you?"

"He is a victim of Krang's mutagen, just like me." the tiger informed him before addressing the group as a whole. "You may call me Tiger Claw."

With that, Tiger Claw looked around the room, taking note of the Foot before him.

" _This_ is the Foot Clan you promised me?" he asked. "I must say, Master Shredder, I am disappointed."

Karai glared at him before noticing that he had a mere stump of a tail. She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Sensitive subject maybe, but shouldn't tigers have tails?" she questioned.

"Don't mock me, child." Tiger Claw growled. "It was a rival who sliced off my tail. One day I will find her, and she will pay the price!"

Karai rolled her eyes.

"Well," she let out, "don't expect me to pity you just because you got your-"

"Karai, I don't think you understand the situation here." Shredder cut her off. "Tiger Claw is not your new subordinate. He is my new second in command, and you _will_ show him respect."

"What?!" Karai exclaimed, turning to Shredder. "I earned that job! Not some overgrown cat in a scarf!"

Shredder glared at her.

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders while I was gone." he reminded her coldly. "You have failed to defeat the Turtles and their allies again and again, and you made the foolish decision to go after Kasumi Lee alone. You have earned _nothing_."

Karai sputtered to come up with a response, then gave in, realizing there was no point in arguing.

"Yes, Father." she said in resignation.

"Good." Shredder turned to his new subordinates. "Tatsu, Tiger Claw, you two will seek out the Turtles and their human allies. Destroy them, at any cost."

Tiger Claw bowed respectfully.

"As you command, Master Shredder." he replied.

"So it's true." Shinigami mused. "The Foot is being menaced by kappa."

"Kappa that serve Hamato Yoshi." Shredder corrected.

"I… have a suggestion where they'll most likely be right now." Karai piped up. "They're regulars at Murakami's Noodle Shop."

"Then that's where we will strike." Tatsu declared.

"It won't be that easy." Karai told him. "They have a psychic on their side."

"Yes, Krang's Project Oracle." Tiger Claw said. "I recognized her from Master Shredder's description. Leave her to me."

He raised a hi-tech looking blaster, smirking maliciously.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Murakami's shop, the Hamato siblings, Kagome, and Tai's group were enjoying a round of pizza gyoza. Mikey rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.

"Mm-mm!" he declared. "My compliments to zee chef!"

He then let out a loud, long burp in satisfaction, leaving everyone looking at him in disgust.

"Anyone for dessert?" he asked.

"I have fresh _mochi_ (1)." Murakami replied, handing some over.

"I'm… too busy being appalled at Mikey's table manners." Erika said. "Seriously, were you raised in a barn?"

"No." Mikey replied. "In the sewer."

"Like that's any better." Tai deadpanned.

"I'll take some." Hisako said.

 **-X-**

Unbeknownst to the gang, Tiger Claw and Tatsu were spying from a nearby rooftop. When they exited, Tiger Claw's attention was drawn to Hisako.

"She's grown." he remarked. "Shame I have to end her young life."

He aimed his blaster and Hisako perked up.

"Guys," she began, looking up and pointing. "I think we-"

Before she could finish, Tiger Claw fired, and a light blue energy beam hit her, encasing her in ice on the spot. She was left a frozen statue, much to everyone's horror.

"W-what the hell?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Focus, guys!" Leo shouted. "We've got company!"

On cue, Tiger Claw jumped down from the building to confront them.

"Greetings, Turtles and friends." Tiger Claw said. "Master Shredder sends his regards."

"Oh, great." Mizuki groaned. "Shredder's back in town?"

"And he brought Tony the Tiger with him." Mikey remarked.

"You may call me Tiger Claw." Tiger Claw replied, before stealing a glance at the frozen Hisako. "So, Project Oracle escaped Krang's clutches as well."

"Her name is Hisako!" Raph snapped.

That's when Tatsu jumped down as well, landing next to the tiger. Jade froze up at the sight of him, staring at him wide-eyed.

"No…" she let out. "Guys… it's him."

Hana looked at Tatsu and gasped in shock.

"It is him!" she exclaimed. "Hattori Tatsu!"

"The blind sword guy?" Kagome asked. "The one who killed your sister?!"

Jade found her mind drifting back to that very day. Screams and images filled her tortured psyche, the sight of her beloved sister with her chest cut open, bleeding out before Tatsu. After a minute, she scowled in pure rage before taking a step forward.

"Hattori Tatsu." she said, calm but cold. "I've been waiting for this day."

Tatsu turned toward her.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Remember Sumiko Lu?" Jade demanded, getting progressively angrier as she went on. "The Hamato kunoichi you cut down in cold blood?!"

Tatsu tilted his head quizzically.

"What does it matter to you, child?" he wondered.

The dam broke at that. Jade saw red as she glared at her sister's murderer.

" ** _EVERYTHING!_** " she screamed before charging Tatsu in an uncontrollable rage, screaming all the while.

Tatsu blocked every strike with relative ease, then let loose a multiple pressure point attack that dropped Jade to her knees. She was breathing heavily, still glaring at him.

"You took my big sister away from me…" she let out. "My whole world!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Tatsu asked mockingly.

As this was going on, Erika hurried over to the frozen Hisako. She summoned the blade in one of her tonfas, chipping away at the ice freezing the psychic to the ground. Once she freed her feet, she stowed her weapon, trying to pick up the statue. Unfortunately, it weighed too much for her to handle alone.

"Donnie, help me!" she shouted. "We need to get Hisako warmed up before it's too late!"

Donnie hurried over, helping her pick up Hisako and ushering her into Murakami's shop. Meanwhile, Raph clashed with Tiger Claw, dodging blaster shots left and right. As this went on, Jade pulled herself up, glaring at Tatsu before trying again. And once again, Tatsu dodged her every strike.

"Your bravery is commendable." he remarked. "But as long as you keep telegraphing your attacks like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow."

Jade scowled.

"You bastard!" she swore. "If it takes me a hundred years, I'm gonna make you _pay_ for taking Sumi's life!"

She ran at him again, but Tatsu slammed her into the wall.

"I don't give a damn about your sister." he said coldly. "She was Hamato Clan. I am Foot Clan. That's how the game is played. And you lost a long time ago."

"GAME?!" Jade shrieked.

In a rush of adrenaline, she forced him back and landed a solid punch that knocked his mask clean off.

"You think this is a game, huh?!" she shouted, twirling her staff. "Well, now it's time for my favorite part: sudden death!"

"Do you so wish to die tonight, girl?" Tatsu questioned.

"If it means taking you with me, hell yeah!" Jade retorted.

Tatsu shook his head.

"Your bravery is commendable." he admitted. "Your intelligence, not so much."

Jade charged at him again, but Tatsu dodged and sliced her arm with his sword. A thin spray of blood squirted out from the wound and Jade cried out in pain, dropping her staff and collapsing to the ground. Before Jade could pull herself up, Tatsu walked over and landed a solid kick to her ribs, sending her rolling to the other side of the street. She clutched her stomach, coughing up blood.

"Is that… all you got?" she wheezed between coughs.

"Stay down. This is your final warning." Tatsu informed her.

Jade just tried to pull herself up again and Tatsu sighed.

"You _still_ don't realize how outclassed you are?" he questioned. "I have barely exerted myself, and you already falter."

"I'm not… licked… yet…" Jade managed.

Tatsu shook his head in annoyance and raised his sword for the final blow-

-only for Leo to charge in and intercept his attack.

"Jade! Get outta here!" he ordered.

"No!" Jade snapped. "This is my fight, Leo! He killed Sumi!"

"And he's gonna kill you too!" Leo retorted. "For the love of God, go to Erika and get help!"

"Let her focus on your sister." Jade insisted. "I will _not_ back down from this fight!"

"Yes, you _WILL_!" Tai shouted.

He ran over and pinched a pressure point in the spot where Jade's shoulder and neck met (2). She let out a gasp before passing out and Leo gave him a look.

"Jade's stubborn as hell, Leo." Tai justified as he hoisted Jade over his shoulder. "She won't stop unless you _make_ her stop."

He hurried into Murakami's shop.

 **-X-**

Tai burst through the door of the shop just as Erika and Donnie were placing the frozen Hisako next to the sink.

"Got another patient for ya!" he shouted, setting Jade down gently in a booth.

Erika nodded at that and made her way over, looking at Donnie.

"Remember, we have to thaw her out slowly with cold water." she instructed. "If we warm her up too fast, the shock could kill her."

Donnie nodded and grabbed the faucet, stretching it out and slowly spraying Hisako down as Tai hurried back outside and Erika began treating Jade's wounds.

 **-X-**

As soon as he was out, Tai jumped into the fray with Leo, Kagome, Hana, Mizuki, and Vee, who were all fighting Tatsu. He effortlessly parried their attacks despite being vastly outnumbered.

Meanwhile, Raph, Mikey, and Makoto were clashing with Tiger Claw, who kept firing on them with his freeze ray and a laser gun.

"You reptiles are cold blooded." he mused. "I'm sure it would be... horrific if I froze you in your tracks!"

"You talk too much!" Raph retorted.

Makoto drew a shuriken and threw it directly into the barrel of the freeze gun, plugging it up.

"Well, we're not gonna find out, Tigger!" he declared.

"Impudent brat!" Tiger Claw shouted.

Tiger Claw then activated his jetpack and rocketed towards Makoto, knocking him to the ground.

"A jet pack?!" Mikey exclaimed. "Aww, why do the bad guys always get the cool stuff?!"

Tiger Claw pinned Makoto down, one furry claw around his throat as he drew his blaster with his free hand, pointing the barrel directly between Makoto's eyes.

"Let him go, you bastard!" Mizuki shouted, nocking an arrow.

"Ah, ah, ah." Tiger Claw admonished. "I hold the cards here."

Everyone looked at Makoto nervously as Tiger Claw turned towards Leo.

"I propose you summon your master and his friend for assistance." he told him.

Everyone immediately whirled on Leo.

"No way!" Raph shouted.

"Don't do it, Leo!" Kagome pleaded. "It's a trap!"

"Of course it's a trap!" Leo replied. "Tell me the part where I have a choice."

Tiger Claw smirked as Leo pulled his T-Phone out of his pocket and began dialling.

* * *

Down in the dojo, Splinter and Kasumi were meditating when a novelty phone, resembling a wheel of cheese, began ringing nearby.

"The cheese phone!" Splinter realized. "Truly, an emergency."

He wasted no time rushing over to answer it.

" _Moshi moshi_. (3)" he answered, receiving a panicked answer. "Leonardo, what is the problem?"

He listened as Leo outlined their dire situation.

"Do not fear, my son." he said. "We are on our way."

He hung up the phone, turning to Kasumi.

"Yoshi, what's wrong?" Kasumi demanded. "Did something happen to the children?"

"Hattori Tatsu is in New York." Splinter informed her. "Our children are facing him… and losing."

Kasumi gasped before her face hardened.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

* * *

Back at Murakami's place, Leo and the others were on the ropes. Tiger Claw and Tatsu prepared to finish them off.

"Don't expect us to beg or grovel, assholes." Tai snapped defiantly. "Hamato ninja die with dignity!"

"As long as you die, it makes no difference to me." Tiger Claw replied.

He raised his blaster, preparing to put a laser bolt right between Tai's eyes when-

" _ **HEY!**_ " shouted the voice of Kasumi.

Everyone whirled around and the Hamato teens smiled in relief to see Splinter and Kasumi standing on a rooftop above.

"Get away from our children!" Splinter ordered. "Now!"

They jumped down as Tiger Claw and Tatsu turned to face them.

"Hamato Yoshi and Kasumi Lee." Tiger Claw remarked. "So, you finally decide to show yourselves."

Kasumi stole a glance at the battered Kagome and glared daggers at the two Foot assassins.

"You put your filthy hands on my daughter…" she hissed, drawing her sword. "Get ready for a world of _pain_!"

"You take the wench." Tiger Claw told Tatsu. "I will handle the rat."

Tatsu shrugged.

"Fine by me." he replied.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do ya?" Mikey taunted, smirking. "Oh boy, are you gonna get your butts kicked!"

Tiger Claw immediately began firing on Splinter, who dodged around the blasts before knocking some stray bricks at him, knocking his blasters out of his hands. Tiger Claw snarled, drawing a sword.

"I'd prefer to slice you into bite sized pieces anyway." he said.

Kasumi clashed with Tatsu, matching him blow for blow."

"So," Tatsu let out, clearly impressed, "it appears fifteen years working an office job haven't slowed you down one bit."

"I've spent those fifteen years training seven children in ninjutsu." Kasumi replied, forcing him back. "The very children _you_ just tried to kill!"

Tiger Claw charged forward, clashing with Splinter's staff.

"What manner of mutant are you?!" Splinter demanded.

"The kind that will bring about your end!" Tiger Claw retorted, forcing Splinter back. "I'm going to finish you. Just like I finished Project Oracle!"

Both Splinter and Kasumi stiffened at that.

"No…" Splinter let out.

"You filthy…" Kasumi managed, scowling. "What have you _DONE_?!"

Tiger Claw shrugged.

"She's most likely a frozen corpse by now." he answered nonchalantly.

Splinter trembled in sorrow for a minute before his sadness turned to rage.

"You monsters…" he hissed, his pupils dilating. " _I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH_!"

He charged Tiger Claw in a blind rage, swiping and clawing at him like a feral rat. Tiger Claw tried to slash at him, but Splinter knocked the blade out of his hand. At the same time, Kasumi attacked Tatsu with renewed vigor, striking at his sword with righteous fury until his blade simply snapped in half under the assault.

 **-X-**

As this was going on, Kitsune watched the spectacle from a nearby rooftop, seeing the odds were shifting in Splinter and Kasumi's favor.

"Well now, it seems they've made a miscalculation." she remarked. "If this goes on much longer, things could get ugly."

She focused, and a blowgun appeared out of thin air. Taking it, she aimed at Kasumi and Splinter.

"Time to even the odds."

 **-X-**

Before Splinter and Kasumi could finish off their opponents, two darts hit them, one in Splinter's neck, the other in Kasumi's arm. As soon as they pulled the darts out, they began to feel woozy, just as Kitsune materialized before them.

"No…" Splinter let out. "It cannot be…"

"You're… Kitsune…" Kasumi managed. "The Foot… witch…"

With that, they both collapsed while everyone gaped at Kitsune's appearance.

"No way…" Hana exclaimed. "Shredder brought in a witch, too?!"

"We had the situation well in hand." Tatsu said sourly.

"That's not how I saw it." Kitsune retorted, levitating Splinter and Kasumi and handing them to Tatsu and Tiger Claw. "Now, let's take these two to Shredder."

"What about the Turtles?" Tiger Claw questioned.

"They're no threat to us now." Kitsune replied. "Besides, Shredder wants the pleasure of slaying them himself."

"Very well." Tatsu said. "Let them mourn their teachers and sister."

Leo and the others looked conflicted, but Splinter and Kasumi managex to force their heads up with their last ounces of strength.

"K-Kids…" Kasumi stammered. "Run… RUN!"

"No!" Kagome shouted, tears in her eyes. "We're not leaving you, Mom!"

"Go…" Splinter managed. "Now!"

Leo opened his mouth to object, but Tai grabbed his arm.

"Leo, we need to go!" he insisted. "We'll come back for them!"

With great reluctance, Leo threw down a smoke bomb, and they hurried away in the confusion.

 **-X-**

In Murakami's shop, Raph shoved Leo against the wall.

"This is all your fault!" he shouted. "If you hadn't called them in-!"

"I didn't have a choice! It was either that or let Tiger Claw shoot Makoto in the face!" Leo objected before looking away. "I… I thought Splinter and Kasumi would take them."

"Well, you thought wrong!" Raph snapped.

Makoto stepped in between the two brothers.

"That's not fair, Raph! Don't take it out on Leo!" he insisted. "He had no way of knowing that witch lady would pop in!"

Murakami spoke up at that.

"If I may interject," he said, "the more time you spend arguing, the more time your senseis remain in the clutches of your enemies. So perhaps, instead of shifting blame, you should figure out a plan to save them?"

That snapped Raph to attention.

"...Right." he said sheepishly.

Leo turned to Erika.

"How's Hisako?" he asked her.

Erika went over to Hisako, who had thawed considerably, but was still unconscious. She checked her pulse and sighed in relief.

"Her heart's beating." she reported. "It's slow, but rising. Now all she needs is dry clothes, a warm bed, and somewhere dry to recuperate."

"Our apartment building." Tai declared. "No offense, but the sewers wouldn't be good for her."

"It _does_ get pretty chilly down there." Vee confessed.

"Okay." Hana said, standing up. "There's no denying we need to save Splinter and Kasumi. They're most likely at Shredder's lair. But there's one problem: we don't know where it's at."

"Actually, I may have an idea." Donnie interjected. "Considering our track record for wayward siblings and kidnappings, I installed trackers in all our T-Phones. Including Kasumi and Splinter's."

"Let's do it." Kagome declared, clenching her fist. "Shredder already took my dad from me. He's not taking Mom too."

"And we're sure as shit not letting him take the only dad we've ever known." Raph declared. "Let's go get 'em back."

* * *

Within Shredder's throne room, the poisoned and weakened Splinter and Kasumi sat on the ground as Shredder approached them.

"Hamato Yoshi. Kasumi Lee." he remarked. "So, you have been reduced to this. A wretched rat-man waiting to be put out of his misery, and his pathetic keeper."

"At least I do not wear a mask… hiding what little humanity I have left." Splinter retorted.

Shredder scowled, removing the faceplate of his mask to reveal his scarred face.

"I wear this mask because of _you_!" he shouted.

"After all these years… you're still blaming everyone… but yourself… for your own actions." Kasumi managed. "It's really… quite pathetic, Saki."

Shredder let out a furious growl.

"You dare…" he let out, unsheathing his gauntlet blades. "I will show you pathetic!"

"WAIT!"

Karai ran into the room, holding out her hand to stop him.

Shredder glared at her.

"You would stop me?!" he snapped.

"You'd kill your greatest enemies while they're poisoned and chained?" Karai asked. "What about honor? Everything you taught me!"

Tiger Claw and Tatsu entered as well.

"She is right, Master." Tiger Claw agreed. "Even they don't deserve a coward's death."

"Listen to them." Tatsu added. "Beating them like this… it would be a waste."

Shredder thought it over, then backed off.

"Very well." he conceded. "Gather the Foot. I will offer these two one last fight."

He walked off, everyone else following until only Karai was left with the two fallen masters.

"Why…" Splinter let out. "Why did you… help us?"

"I couldn't stand to see you two looking so pathetic." Karai informed them. "Like Tiger Claw said, not even you should die like cowards."

Splinter smiled slightly.

"You truly do have… your mother's heart." he told her. "So fierce… and yet… so afraid."

Karai scowled.

"Don't ever speak of my mother again!" she demanded. "You ruined my family! All of our lives!"

"No… Saki did it…" Kasumi insisted. "I showed you the photos. What more... do you need?"

Karai sputtered for several seconds, unable to come up with a response, then just turned her back and stormed out, the doors slamming shut with an ominous thud. As soon as she was out, however, her expression softened. Making sure no one was looking, she removed the photo from her pocket and looked it over again.

"What if it _is_ true?" she pondered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Turtles and co. had made it to the Hamato Clan apartments. After bundling Hisako up in bed and laying Jade out in her own, they immediately got to work preparing.

"Like hell Saki's taking Master Yoshi from us!" Seiko declared. "We're getting him and Kasumi back even if we have to level his hideout to the ground."

"Agreed." said Leo. "Donnie, you got a lock?"

Donnie scanned with his T-Phone, then nodded.

"The old chapel on the corner of 20th and 12th street." he reported.

"Okay." Tai said, standing up. "We get in, grab Splinter and Kasumi, and get out. But Shredder's gonna be there. We'll need a distraction."

"Ooh, ooh!" Mikey exclaimed, raising his hand. "I've still got some leftover fireworks from the Fourth of July! Will those work?"

Leo nodded, smiling.

"Alright, here's the plan." he declared. "Mikey, get the fireworks and meet us at the chapel. When I give the signal, set them off, then the rest of us go grab Splinter and Kasumi and get the hell out."

"Ummm…" Hana began, "I hate to be that girl, but how do we know Shredder hasn't already killed them?"

"Saki has a giant ego. He's always been that way, even before the whole shitstorm with Tang Shen." Seiko informed her. "He won't kill them unless they're at the top of their game. It wouldn't satisfy him."

"So he's gonna make a public spectacle of it, to rub in everyone's faces that he's winning." Kagome finished for her.

"Either way, we need to hurry." Leo insisted.

* * *

Some time later, they all made it to Shredder's lair. Mikey quickly set up the fireworks as the others scaled the building. They looked in, seeing Splinter and Kasumi in chains in Shredder's throne room.

"Good." Mizuki said, relieved. "They're still alive."

"And the poison's almost out of their system." Donnie realized. "Meaning the fight's about to begin."

As if on cue, they watched as Shredder approached Splinter and Kasumi, cutting their chains.

"After so many years, it has finally come." Shredder spoke. "The destruction of Hamato Yoshi and Kasumi Lee."

Splinter and Kasumi each took a defensive stance as Shredder charged at them. He went at Splinter first, causing the rat to roll out of the way. His movements were slower due to the poison still in his system, allowing Shredder to dash behind him and kick him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Kasumi ran up next, striking at Shredder continuously, but Shredder continued to block the blows.

"Truly a shame, Kasumi." Shredder remarked. "We would have made an extraordinary team. But you chose to side with the rat."

"I already told you, Saki." Kasumi retorted. "Yoshi's my best friend, and he's twice the man you'll ever be!"

Shredder growled in anger, and grabbed Kasumi by the arm and pulled her in close, kneeing her in the stomach before throwing her into Splinter, knocking them both down. Shredder walked over to them as he picked Splinter up with one hand, stepped on Kasumi's chest with a foot, and extended his claws on his other hand.

"You fought well, but this outcome was inevitable." he said, making to strike.

"I couldn't agree more, Shredder!" Leo shouted.

Shredder whirled around as Leo smashed through the glass.

"Mikey, NOW!" he shouted.

On cue, Mikey struck a match and lit the wick. Within seconds, fireworks were blasting and exploding all over the throne room.

"Move, move, move!" Leo exclaimed.

"Aw yeah!" Mikey cried out. "Rescue time!"

The Hamato ninjas hurried in and grabbed Splinter and Kasumi before taking off. Through the confusion, Shredder watched them go and saw red.

" _GET THEM!_ " Shredder screamed. "Do _not_ let them escape!"

 _-X-_

"Mom, are you and Splinter okay?" Kagome asked as they vaulted over the rooftops.

"Sleepy, but fine." Kasumi replied.

"Hisako…" Splinter let out. "Is what Tiger Claw said true?"

"Erika got to her in time." Leo assured him. "She's unconscious and her temp is low, but she's fine."

Splinter sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." he let out.

As they went, Hana stiffened, turning to see Tiger Claw flying in on his jet pack.

"Damn it!" she yelled. "Here comes Tony!"

"I got this!" Leo shouted. "Get them out of here!"

"You can't take him alone, Leo!" Tai objected.

"Just go!" Leo ordered. "NOW!"

Reluctantly, they did so. Leo watched them go, then turned to face Tiger Claw, drawing his swords.

"You are still just a cub." the tiger mutant snarled. "Your skills are _nothing_ compared to mine."

"Wanna bet?" Leo retorted.

The two charged forward and clashed. Their blades sparked with each strike and blow. As Tiger Claw predicted, Leo was little match for him, and even he was becoming aware of it, being forced backwards ever so slowly. Leo leapt into the air and kicked Tiger Claw in the face, but Tiger Claw grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground. Leo quickly took out some throwing stars and chucked them at Tiger Claw, but he quickly used his sword to block them before throwing Leo against a wall. Leo slowly picked himself up as Tiger Claw stood over him.

"Time to die!" he declared, readying a final blow.

On instinct, Leo slashed outward, his blade slicing across Tiger Claw's face and hitting his right ear and left eye. Tiger Claw howled in pain and stumbled back, clutching his face as blood poured through his palm. Seeing this, Leo gasped in shock.

"Filthy brat…" Tiger Claw hissed. "You will suffer for this!"

With that, he activated his rocket and flew off. Leo watched him go, then looked at the fresh, red blood on his katana. The sight of his usually pristine blades tinged red made the blue turtle sick to his stomach. Dropping his swords, Leo doubled over and wretched on the rooftop.

* * *

The group met back up at the apartment, bandaging their wounds and checking on their patients. Hisako was awake by this point, bundled in a thick blanket on the couch. She was still freezing cold, her lips were tinged blue and her body incredibly weak. Splinter held her in his arms, running his claws through her hair in relief. She accepted the affection, then her eyes were drawn to her blue brother.

Leo was frantically scrubbing at his katana, trying to make sure to get every last trace of Tiger Claw's blood off of it. Hisako reached through her blanket, placing a hand on his arm. The feeling of her cold hand drew his attention away for a moment.

"Not… your fault…" she managed weakly..

"I was panicking." Leo admitted. "I- I didn't mean to hurt him that bad."

"You had… no choice." Hisako said. "He hurt Sensei… and Kasumi. Hurt me…"

"Leo, be glad you feel that way." Seiko told him. "The horror, the sickness... that's what separates you from Saki and the Foot."

"Yeah, bro." Raph added. "You feel bad because you're the good guy."

Leo sighed, then nodded. After a few moments of silence, Jade stumbled out of her room, covered in bandages.

"How'd I get back here?" she asked. "Where's Tatsu?"

"Gone." Vee reported. "It's been hours since the fight."

Jade scowled.

"Damn it!" she shouted, pounding her fist on a small table. "I was so close!"

"Really?" Mikey questioned. "'Cause you looked close to death back there."

Splinter looked over at Jade.

"Jade, come here." he insisted, patting a spot on the couch next to him.

Jade sighed.

"Master Splinter," she began. "I'm in no mood to-"

"You will listen _now_." Splinter cut her off sternly.

Jade shut her mouth and obediently approached him.

"I understand what it feels like to have lost loved ones." Splinter told her. "But this is not the way to cope."

She looked away, so he lifted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Some say the path to inner turmoil begins with a friendly ear." he said. "And my ear is always open, if you care to use it."

He released her chin, and she sighed.

"Splinter, Sumiko was all I had." Jade said. "Mom was busy with clan duties. Dad was always working at the base in Okinawa. But Sumi... she was always there. I could always count on her."

Splinter nodded in understanding as she went on.

"Seeing that monster standing over her, discarding her like she was nothing…" Jade clutched herself, fighting back tears. "He cut her down right in front of me, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I see it every night, every time I close my eyes... And it just. Won't. STOP!"

She doubled over, punching the ground.

"Damn it, I could've done something!" she shouted. "If I'd just jumped him from behind or distracted him, Sumi would still be alive!"

"And how would Sumiko feel, if you were the one to suffer her fate?" Kasumi questioned.

"It hurts so bad." Jade let out, tears streaming down her face. "Every time I think of her, I can't breathe. I just... can't help but wonder... what if I _had_ done something?"

"Wallowing in your feelings of guilt won't bring your sister back." Kasumi informed her. "Neither will throwing your life away for the sake of revenge."

"I just…" Jade managed, "I want it to stop. I just want it to stop…"

With that, she broke down completely. Kasumi pulled Jade's head into her lap, gently petting her head as the others looked on sympathetically.

"I never knew…" Makoto let out. "Jade's been hurting so much all this time… and I never knew…"

"None of us did, man." Tai admitted.

"Pain… wanting it to stop… I understand." Hisako managed, reaching for Jade. "You're… not alone."

Jade sniffled, pulling her face out of Kasumi's lap.

"I _am_ alone, Hisako." she replied. "Mom and Dad never gave two shits about me and Sumi."

"I doubt that is true." Splinter told her. "All parents care for their children."

"Nanami _always_ loved you, Jade." Kasumi assured. "Don't ever think for a second that she didn't."

Jade wiped her eyes.

"Why'd she do it?" she questioned. "She knew she couldn't take him. Didn't she ever think of how lonely I'd be without her? How miserable?"

"Sumiko died so that you and the rest of us could live." Seiko told her. "Don't throw your life away."

Jade sniffed back another tear.

"I… I just miss her so much." she sobbed.

"You always will." Splinter said. "But she's always there, as long as you keep her memory in your heart. In a way, you'll never be apart. You're still part of each other."

Kasumi handed Jade a tissue, which she used to blow her nose. After a moment, Jade managed to smile.

"This… this is the best I've felt in over a year." she admitted. "Thank you."

Seiko came over, placing a hand on Jade's back comfortingly.

"Master Yoshi... thank you." she said gratefully. "Yukio and I have tried our best to soothe Jade's pain... but I guess it wasn't good enough."

"Sometimes, the best thing you can do is listen." Splinter told her. "That is the first step to healing, just talking and having someone willing to listen."

Jade looked around, noticing all the faces looking at her with concern and sympathy, and finally felt the break in her heart begin to mend, for the first time since her sister's death. She wasn't alone after all. She had a wonderful support system of friend and family behind her.\

"Thank you." she said gratefully. "Thank you all... so much."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A Japanese rice cake made of _mochigome_ , a short-grain japonica glutinous rice. The rice is pounded into paste and molded into the desired shape. In Japan it is traditionally made in a ceremony called _mochitsuki_.

(2): Yep. The Vulcan nerve pinch.

(3): A Japanese greeting used during phone calls.

That last scene, with Jade's breakdown, seriously almost had me break down in tears. No joke.

Tiger Claw is from the 2012 show, as is Shinigami, while Kitsune and Koya from the IDW comics. Making Shini and Kitsune mother and daughter was my own personal flavor.

Voice cast for this chapter, as well as VAs I hadn't thought up at the time:

* Kitsune- Grey DeLisle (Azula from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ , Morgan le Fay from _Ultimate Spider-Man_ , Sam Manson from _Danny Phantom_ )

* Jeanne de Frog- Brina Palencia (Tamama from _Sgt. Frog_ , Kurumu Kurono from _Rosario + Vampire_ , Eve from _Black Cat_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	44. Rise of the Mutanimals

**Chapter 43: Rise of the Mutanimals**

* * *

In a Krang outpost on the edge of Manhattan, one of Krang's scientists found himself talking with Krang himself through a holo-projector.

"General Krang!" the scientist gushed, bowing. "Truly an honor to hear from you, sir."

" _Save it._ " Krang snapped. "I didn't call you just for you to kiss my feet like the worm you are."

"Apologies, sir." the scientist replied. "What is it?"

" _I am_ not _pleased._ " Krang hissed. " _The Turtles know of Mirage Industries, and O'Neil and Project Oracle destroyed our clones._ "

"But we _did_ manage to cultivate enough of Miss O'Neil's DNA to advance to the next stage of the project." the scientist pointed out. "There's that, at least. Can't we look at the glass as being half-full?"

Krang looked at him, a totally deadpan expression on his face.

" _Oh, putting a happy face on things, I see. What an interesting philosophy._ " he said flatly, before scowling. "Tell me. At what point did you forget that _**WE ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?!**_ "

The scientist flinched at the evil general's rage, and Krang managed to calm himself.

" _The clock is ticking, and our margin for error is slight_." he continued. " _We_ must _perfect the mutagen and repair the Technodrome! I will_ not _accept any more failure!_ "

"Yes, of course, sir." the scientist assured him. "We will redouble our efforts."

" _Good._ " Krang answered. " _Because the next one to bring me bad news will be turned over to Ch'rell._ "

The scientist gasped, the fear white on his face.

"No, sir!" he screamed. "Anything but that! I beg of you!"

" _That's what I thought_." Krang said simply. " _Now get back to work_!"

The feed ended at that, leaving the Utroms fearful. Before they could do anything else, they heard a loud crash, and ran out to see a cloud of smoke and debris.

"The Turtles!" one Utrom shouted. "They've found us."

The smoke cleared, and much to their surprise, it wasn't the Turtles standing there, but Old Hob and Slash. Hob hefted a double-barrel twelve-gauge shotgun, taking a hit off his cigarette.

"Sorry to disappoint you." he said flippantly.

"We're a more open alternative." Slash added. "Open in options to deal with you scum!"

He charged forward, slashing and smashing multiple Utroms in his path. The others immediately tried to fight back, firing on the two mutants. Hob skillfully evaded their blaster fire before pouncing on one and mauling it to death with his claws. Another approached him from behind, but Hob casually shoved the barrel of his boomstick into its face.

"You know what they say about payback, slimy?" he hissed. "Well, here's the bitch!"

He pulled the trigger, and the Utrom's face exploded into a mess of green glop.

"Taking these things out is almost too much fun." Slash said with glee.

"Agreed." Hob replied. "We should've teamed up ages ago."

"To be fair, I was mutated only recently." Slash pointed out.

"Fair enough," Hob conceded. "Now let's blow this joint."

"Yeah…" Slash said thoughtfully, smirking. "Blow this joint…"

 **-X-**

Hob and Slash walked out of the building, which suddenly exploded into a massive fireball soon after they exited.

"Damn, that feels good." Slash declared.

"I agree." Hob told him. "But it's not enough."

Slash raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he let out.

"We've made good progress, kid." Hob clarified. "But Krang has a literal army, and there's only two of us."

"Well, it ain't like we can set up a mutant recruitment office." Slash pointed out, before getting an idea. "But I know of a guy who could help."

* * *

In his lab, Stockman rifled through different animal DNA samples he had collected. He eventually found only one that was still viable and sighed.

"Damn it…" he let out. "Is this seriously all I have left? What can I do with this?"

After a minute, he gave in.

"Well, I suppose it's better than nothing." he mumbled.

He approached the large vat of mutagen, over which dangled an older blonde man with brown eyes.

"You can't do this to me!" the man protested. "I risked my life for this country!"

"And you'll be doing even more for the Shredder and the Foot Clan." Stockman said flippantly before placing the DNA sample into the vat and dropping the poor man in.

Within the mutagen, the man screamed and convulsed as he was transformed. Eventually, Stockman pressed a button to drain the mutagen, and the man was dumped onto the floor.

Except he wasn't a man anymore. He was now a yellow-feathered mutant duck.

"W-what…" the duck mutant let out, feeling his feathers and bill. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Well, now." Stockman remarked. "I wasn't expecting a mutant duck to be so... imposing."

The duck whirled on him, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"Change me back!" he ordered, shaking him. "FIX ME!"

"He can't do that." a deep voice declared.

They both turned to see Hob and Slash enter, both armed.

"Ain't that right?" Slash continued. "You're a regular Dr. Frankenstein."

"Who are you?" Stockman demanded. "Are you with the Turtles?"

"The name's Slash." Slash replied. "And no, I ain't."

"We're an independent unit." Hob informed him. "I've heard a lot about you, Dr. Stockman. And we're in need of your services."

"Wait, what the hell?" the duck asked. "What's going on here?"

"Long story short, that stuff you were dunked in is called mutagen." Slash explained. "It turned us into what we are now. Mutants."

"Can you change me back?" the duck questioned hopefully.

"Sadly, no." Slash said apologetically. "But we _can_ give you the next best thing."

"A place to stay. A cause to fight for." Hob added, approaching him. "What's your name?"

"...Ace Conrad." the duck replied after a moment. "I was a former captain in the Air Force."

"A real fighter." Slash mused. "Good."

"We're fighting for the freedom of mutants everywhere." Hob told him, looking at Stockman. "And you, Doctor, have the means to help with that."

"Me?" Stockman said in surprise.

"Yep." Hob replied. "It's quite simple, Doctor. You make more mutants to help us with our cause... and I don't put a bullet in your skull."

Stockman gulped and nodded, self-preservation kicking in.

"You want to mutate more innocent people?!" Ace exclaimed.

"Easy there." Hob replied. "I got guys who are volunteering their services. No one's forced against their will.

"We just want to protect mutant-kind." Slash assured him.

Ace nodded.

"I'll take your word for it." he decided.

* * *

At the Turtles' lair, Mikey found himself bored out of his skull. Leatherhead sat next to Hisako on the couch, the latter still sickly and recovering from being frozen by Tiger Claw. They were both hogging the TV while the others were sitting around. Eventually, he got up and made his way toward the door to Donnie's lab. Unfortunately, as soon as he reached the door, Donnie's hand shot out and pushed him back.

"Nope!" Donnie told him flatly. "You're not coming in."

"I just wanted to see what you were-" Mikey began, but Donnie shook his head.

"I don't care what you wanted, Mikey." he said firmly. "After the last time you came in here, I wouldn't let you in this lab if you were growing on my ass!"

Mikey blinked.

"I don't think that's possi-"

"Just stay out." Donnie cut him off, shutting the door in Mikey's face.

"But Donnie!" Mikey whined. "There's nothing to do out here! C'mon, hook a turtle up!"

"Not my problem!" Donnie called out, not bothering to open the door. "Find something to do!"

Mikey sighed in defeat, going back to the couch and sitting down. Hisako looked at him, a deadpan expression on her face as she snuggled into LH, pulling her blanket around her.

"How could you not see this coming?" she asked.

"From what I have heard of your previous venture into Donatello's lab, it is no surprise you have been forbidden from going inside." Leatherhead added.

"I have a healthy curiosity." Mikey answered. "Is that so wrong?"

"Your curiosity is _anything_ but healthy." Kagome retorted.

"Especially when it leads you to disregard warning labels and rub unstable mutagen all over your body." Vee added.

"But I'm so _bored_!" Mikey moaned. "Hisako and LH have been hogging the TV since we got back from Seiko's apartments!"

"Hey, I'm under Erika's orders to take it easy." Hisako shot back. "So sorry bro, but I'm not moving from this couch until I get the doctor's okay."

"Speaking of which, how are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"Better." Hisako admitted. "I'm still running hot and-"

She let out a sneeze, Leatherhead immediately providing her with a tissue. She blew her nose, depositing it into an already overflowing trash can.

"-and my cold's still running its course." she finished, letting out a sniff. "But hopefully I'll be as right as rain soon."

"Good to hear." Raph remarked.

Leatherhead adjusted Hisako's blanket, pulling her into his embrace and getting her comfortable.

"Just rest, Oracle." he told her.

"Two pizzas says he's making up for being unable to care for her last time she got sick." Vee declared.

"Yep." Leo and Raph said simultaneously.

"I raise a strawberry banana chocolate parfait." Kagome added, before her T-Phone went off.

After fumbling for the phone for a moment, she eventually glanced at the screen, squinting in confusion before accepting the call.

"April?" she answered, listening to her question before putting her on speaker. "No, we haven't seen Robyn's latest report. We've been focusing on helping Hisako get better."

" _Well, you might want to check it out_." April insisted. " _Trust me._ "

Leatherhead picked up the remote, changing to Channel 6. Robyn was standing before the remains of the Utrom outpost that Hob and Slash had blown up.

" _This is Robyn O'Neil, coming live from the scene of an apparent terrorist attack._ " she informed the viewers. " _A seemingly nondescript warehouse was blown up a few nights before. The reasons remain unknown._ "

Almost as soon as those words were out of Robyn's mouth, all eyes in the room slowly turned to Hisako. She looked at them, annoyed.

"Seriously, guys?" she questioned. "Seriously? A building gets blown up, and I'm automatically the prime suspect?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Leo pointed out. "And no offense, but I still have the crack in my shell from last time."

"Leo, look at me." Hisako retorted, wiping her nose with a tissue. "I've been sick as a dog for days, laid up on the couch. Do I look like I'm in any condition to destroy anything?"

"She _does_ have a valid point." Mikey conceded.

"If she didn't do it, who did?" Raph questioned.

"We have a laundry list of enemies." Kagome remarked. "But we could stand to narrow it down."

"Hey, why don't we talk to that cop lady?" Raph asked. "Kara, right? I bet she may have some leads."

"Then let's go pay her a visit." said Mikey, turning to Leatherhead. "You wanna come, big guy? We're a ninja short, and I'm sure you'll love Kara."

"You can go." Hisako told Leatherhead. "Splinter's got me, and besides, you could use the fresh air."

After a minute, Leatherhead nodded. He laid Hisako down, adjusting a pillow and moving the tissues closer.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Vee gestured to the door.

"After you." she offered.

* * *

Kara was already before the ruins of the outpost, investigating the wreckage.

"Seems we're on the same page."

Kara nearly jumped out of her skin, and turned to see the Turtles, Kagome, and Leatherhead emerge from the shadows. She placed a hand over her heart, taking breaths to calm herself.

"I'm gonna have to get used to that." she remarked, before noticing a distinct lack of Hisako. "Please don't tell me your sister did this."

"She's been sick as a dog." Leo informed her. "In no shape to pull anything like this off."

"Well, I hope she feels…" Kara trailed off as she noticed Leatherhead, "better."

"Relax, this is Leatherhead." Mikey assured her. "He's with us."

"Officer Lewis." Leatherhead said politely, bowing. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Detective, actually." Kara replied. "And same to you."

"Anyway, we saw the report." Raph explained. "We were hoping we could help each other out."

"I'm guessing this was another one of Krang's outposts?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah." Donnie remarked, surveying the rubble. "I'm noticing signs of Krang's tech in the ruins. Means either one of us is running solo-"

"-Or there's a new player in town." Leo finished.

"What about the Newtralizer?" Mikey suggested. "He certainly hates Krang's guts."

"Newtralizer?" Kara asked. "Another mutant?"

"An alien, actually." Leatherhead corrected. "He was a prisoner of Krang, just like Oracle and myself. He wanted to take him down... but was going too far."

"And by too far, we mean he was willing to level the entire city just to be sure he got rid of him." Kagome added.

Kara rubbed her temples.

"When did my life get so weird?" she wondered.

"Welcome to our world." Raph said matter-of-factly.

"Hold up." Vee pointed out. "The last time we saw the Newtralizer, Leatherhead bit his arm off. How could he be in any shape to pull this off?"

"Well, salamanders do have the ability to regenerate lost limbs." Donnie said. "So the Newtralizer's species can probably do so as well."

Leo thought it over.

"Any eyewitnesses?" he asked.

"Sadly, no." Kara told him. "However, the tech team is running over the traffic cam footage, hoping we can get a glimpse at what did this."

"Let me take a crack at it." Donnie offered. "I have experience dealing with traffic cameras."

"You do?" Kara asked.

"Why do you think it took you fifteen years and an alien invasion to notice us?" Leo pointed out.

"Point taken." Kara conceded. "Go ahead. Hopefully, you'll have better luck."

Donnie grinned, then walked over to the small portable where the tech team was working. He opened the door, waving at the stunned techs.

"Hey guys." he said casually. "Spare a seat?"

Kara walked over.

"It's okay." she told them all, patting Donnie on the shell. "He's with me."

The tech guys looked at each other, then shrugged and moved aside, letting Donnie sit down and get to work. The other techs watched, curious about his methods. After a minute or two of typing away, Donnie rolled away, smiling.

"Got something." he declared.

Everyone crowded around the computer. The screen showed a video of Hob and Slash walking away from the outpost, which exploded as they do.

"Hob and Slash?!" Leo exclaimed.

"You know those two?" Kara questioned.

"One tried to eat me when I was a baby." Raph explained. "The other used to be my pet, until he tried to kill my family."

Kara looked confused, then shrugged.

"I'm… just gonna roll with it." she decided.

"Probably for the best." Mikey agreed.

Raph looked sorrowfully at the screen.

"Spike… he must've gone to Hob after the fight." he realized. "This is my fault. I rejected him."

"Dude, you had every reason to reject him." Vee pointed out. "He tried to kill us all. He made his choice."

"I know, but-" Raph began.

"Raph, listen to me." Leo cut him off firmly. "Spike is _gone_. You have to remember that when you see him, you're not looking at your pet. You're looking at a deranged monster."

Raph sighed.

"I'll try." he said quietly

Leo turned to Kara.

"We'll handle these two, Detective." he told her. "They're… a little out of your jurisdiction."

Kara nodded in agreement.

"Good luck." she said.

* * *

The group returned to the lair, where they explained the situation to Hisako, Splinter, and Kasumi.

"So, Old Hob and Spike are the ones who destroyed that outpost?" Kasumi questioned.

"Not Spike." Raph said sadly. "Slash."

Hisako sat up as best she could, patting her brother's leg comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, bro." she told him. "That sucks rotten eggs."

"Like Leo said, that isn't Spike anymore." Raph replied. "He's just a monster."

Hisako blinked at that, then turned to Leo.

"Y'know, coming from you, that rings a bit hollow." she told him.

Leo looked at her.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"Uh, hello? Karai?" Hisako coughed slightly before mimicking Leo's voice. "'Ooh, she's not a monster, she's our sister. I know there's good in her.'"

Raph perked up at that, realizing Hisako was completely right.

"This is totally different!" Leo insisted.

"How so?" Raph questioned, standing up. "Hisako's right. You keep making excuses for Karai, even after she broke into Kagome's house and tried to kill her mom. But Slash sides with Hob and destroys a Krang outpost, and he's automatically irredeemable in your eyes?"

"Slash's methods may be wrong, but he seems to want to fight a worthy cause." Leatherhead pointed out. "Perhaps he simply requires the proper guidance."

"He attacked us!" Leo retorted. "Tried to kill us!"

"So did Karai, you damn hypocrite!" Raph snapped.

"Enough!" Splinter shouted, slamming his cane on the ground for emphasis. That shut them all up instantly. "Leonardo, you should not be so close-minded."

"We understand your anger. We really do." Kasumi told him. "But if you're willing to believe the best in Karai after everything that's happened, it wouldn't hurt to extend Slash the same courtesy."

Leo sputtered, trying to come up with an answer, then just sighed.

"You're right." he admitted. "I am _such_ an idiot."

"And Raphael," Splinter went on, "you have been the most adamant on Karai's irredeemability, and now, you stand in a similar position with Slash."

"He's right, man." Mikey piped up. "In a nutshell, you don't have much room to call Leo a hypocrite."

"Michelangelo is correct." Splinter said, getting shocked looks from everyone in the room. "Yes, I never thought I'd hear myself say that, either."

"I guess…" Raph confessed. "Sorry, Leo."

"I'm sorry too, man." Leo replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, we'll try to reason with Slash first, give him a chance to give up peacefully."

Raph gave a small smile.

"Thanks, bro." he said happily.

"But if he refuses to listen, if he goes crazy again, we have to stop him any way we can." Leo added.

Raph nodded slowly.

"I know." he replied.

"Raph, we all know how much Spike meant to you." Kagome interjected, placing a hand on his shell. "If you don't want to come along, you don't have to."

Raph shook his head at that.

"No." he said. "It's my fault he mutated. I'm seeing this through."

* * *

At Stockman's lab, Hob walked toward him, holding a cage containing a hermit crab.

"Here's your first volunteer, Doc." he told him.

"A hermit crab?" Stockman questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Hob brandished his claws threateningly.

"Does this answer your question?" he snarled.

Stockman gulped, obediently taking the cage.

"The last thing it touched was whatever human whatever human put it in the cage." Slash added. "It'll become a humanoid crab. Perfect for what we need."

"So that's how mutagen works?" Ace questioned.

"Yep." Slash replied. "Whoever touches mutagen takes on the traits and DNA of the animal they've most recently been in physical contact with. Hence why you became a duck."

"And what exactly are you gonna use a mutant hermit crab for?" Ace asked.

"I've stockpiled quite a few weapons over the years." Hob answered. "And that shell of his could come in handy for carrying 'em all."

"So, that's it." Stockman deadpanned. "You're having me mutate a hermit crab to serve as your pack mule."

Hob cocked his handgun.

"What I do with my team is none of your damn business, Stockman." he sneered.

Stockman gulped, opening the hermit crab's cage. "Uh… onward, then."

* * *

At the Hamato Clan apartments, the Turtles, Leatherhead, and Kagome explained the situation to Tai.

"So, there are two dangerous mutants on the loose, and you need Miko to help track them down?" Tai questioned.

Raph nodded, holding up the old aquarium Spike used to sleep in.

"Will this help?" he asked.

He held the aquarium out to Miko, who sniffed at it for a minute or two before growling and scampering off.

"Follow that dog!" Mikey declared.

They hurried after him, and were surprised when Miko eventually led them to StockGen.

"StockGen?" Kagome let out. "Why would Hob and Slash come here?"

"Let's find out." Leo declared.

* * *

Stockman, acting with great care, used an eyedropper to gather mutagen from the vat, before dripping some on the hermit crab. The crab skittered around for several moments, transforming and growing painfully before standing up on wobbly legs.

"What… what happened?" he asked.

"You've been uplifted." Hob informed him. "Welcome to a new world, crabby."

"Call me… Herman." the crab replied, saluting. "Herman reporting for duty, sir?"

Slash raised a confused eyebrow.

"Pet store owner was former military." Hob explained. "I did my research."

Slash shrugged.

"Well then, Herman, it's my honor to welcome you to our team." he told the crab. "The Mighty Mutanimals!"

"That's what you're gonna call our team?" Hob questioned before shrugging. "It'll do."

"You kidding?" Mikey's voice cut in. "That's a superhero team, and you guys ain't heroes!"

Everyone whirled upwards, seeing the Turtles, Leatherhead, and Kagome lurking above them. The group jumps down.

"You again?!" Stockman exclaimed.

"Long time no see, you two." Raph remarked, ignoring him.

"This doesn't concern you!" Hob snapped. "Back off!"

"No!" Raph shot back, before turning to Slash. "This isn't the way, Slash!"

"We both want Krang gone, Raphael!" Slash growled. "Hob and I just do what _you_ don't have the balls to!"

"No, you're just willing to become the monsters that half the world thinks we are!" Raph retorted. "And you're just proving them right!"

"What do you care what I do?!" Slash snapped. "You deserted me!"

"Because you tried to kill my siblings and my girlfriend!" Raph objected, before sighing. "Spike, please. I'm sorry I turned my back on you, I really am."

Slash looked genuinely torn, but Hob stepped in at that.

"Don't listen to them!" he shouted before glaring at the Turtles and Leatherhead. "You're just a bunch of human lovers! After how they've treated us, why would you want to protect them from Krang? Or anyone?!"

"A life is a life, no matter what it is." Leatherhead replied. "Human or mutant, it makes no difference."

"There are good and bad humans, just like there are good and bad mutants." Leo told him. "Even good and bad Utroms."

Hob scowled.

"No humans are good or innocent!" he snarled. "They just haven't had the chance to step on or abuse me yet!"

"Dude," Mikey began, "what exactly happened to you that screwed you up so bad?"

"You really wanna know?" Hob ranted. "Even before I mutated, they stepped all over me and treated me like shit! My owner's ma tossed me out in the snow and left me to die! I had to survive on the streets, fight for scraps of food to survive! And when I _did_ mutate, everywhere I went, people took one look at me and freaked out, calling me a monster and a freak!"

He pointed a condemning claw at the Turtles.

"Humans judge mutants like us without even getting to know us or listen to our story." he insisted. "Just a week or so ago, that fatass at Channel 6 slandered you all on national television! Why should we do anything for them?!"

"We don't do this for recognition, glory, or credit." Leo replied. "We do this because it's the right thing to do, and everyone," he stole a glance at Raph, "everyone deserves a second chance."

Kagome looked at Hob sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "I can't imagine how much you've suffered."

"Save it." Hob hissed. "I didn't ask for your pity, and I sure as hell don't need it."

"And what about you, Slash?" Donnie asked.

"I… I don't know." Slash admitted. "I just signed on with Hob to fight for mutant rights, and beat back Krang."

"There are better ways to do it." Leatherhead told him. "I want Krang and his ilk to suffer just as much as you, but I will not stoop to their level. I will not become the monster they made me, and neither should you."

"C'mon, buddy." Raph pleaded. "Please?"

After a minute, Slash gave in and turned to Hob.

"They're right." he said.

"What?!" Hob shouted. "You're going to abandon me, now?!"

"I didn't say that." Slash clarified. "You're in pain. You've suffered. I see that now. But there's another way. Think about it. There's dozens of us out there, mutants who need help. We don't need this stuff," he gestured to the mutagen, then to Stockman, "and we don't need him."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Hob demanded.

"If you really wanna fight for mutant rights, we can start with mutants out there who don't have any support." Slash offered. "Protect them from people like Krang and Shredder."

Raph grinned at that.

Hob thought it over, and eventually nodded.

"I see your point, Slash." he conceded. "Alright. We'll try things your way."

"And what about us?" Ace piped up, gesturing to himself and Herman.

"You got nowhere else to go." Hob told him. "You can come with us."

"And don't worry." Leo said. "We know someone who can help you out."

* * *

At TCRI, the Turtles explained the situation to Mortu, Hob and the Mutanimals sitting off to the side.

"We were hoping you'd be willing to help them out." Leo told him.

"They're a little rough around the edges, but they mean well." Raph assured Mortu, gesturing to Hob. "Even him... sorta."

"I'd be happy to help you all out." Mortu said. "Especially after that little stunt Burne Thompson pulled last week."

"I will help as well." Leatherhead decided. "These Mighty Mutanimals are a cause worth pursuing."

Hob shrugged. "Welcome aboard, then."

* * *

Back at StockGen, Stockman was going about his work when an ominous shadow fell over him. He turned, gasping to see the Shredder standing at the door, not looking pleased in the slightest.

"So, you bow before anyone that walks through that door." Shredder remarked, calm but cold. "You truly are a spineless coward."

"M-Master, it wasn't my fault!" Stockman objected. "They would've killed me if I hadn't-"

"I don't care about your excuses, Stockman!" Shredder snapped. "You wasted valuable mutagen, and though you had the Turtles in your grasp, you did nothing to stop them. Not to mention how you went along with Karai's disobedience of my orders while I was away."

"W-what are you going to do?" Stockman asked fearfully. "Kill me?"

"You're not worth the effort." Shredder replied. "You're little more than a bug, and I have a more suitable fate in mind for you."

He held up the detonator for Stockman's mutagen collar, and Stockman gasped in terror.

"No, please!" he begged. "I won't be of any use to you as a mutant! Just give me-"

Without hesitation, Shredder pressed the detonator.

"I am _not_ a man of idle threats." he growled before tossing the remote aside.

Much to Stockman's horror, the collar beeped and exploded, dousing Stockman in mutagen. As he was covered, a lone fly landed on his nose, and Shredder turned and walked away, leaving Stockman to mutate. His form contorted and his head swelled, his eyes bulging out and his mouth extending into insect mandibles. Thin wings tore through his shirt and his arm became bumpy and disgusting, leaving him a horrible cross between a man and a fly.

Eventually, the pain subsided, and Stockman was horrified to see dozens of simultaneous images of his lab around him, almost as if he was looking at a broken mirror. He looked around, eventually catching his reflection in the mutagen container. Upon seeing his new form, he let out a horrified, buzzing scream.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Now we have the beginning of the Mighty Mutanimals, and Hob's character development.

As for Stockman's mutation, I have three words: Shredder… you bastard.

Ace Conrad, aka Ace Duck, originated in the original 1987 toy line, and his story here is based on that. Herman comes from the IDW comics.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	45. Case of the Killer Pizzas

**Chapter 44: Case of the Killer Pizzas**

* * *

Within the sunken Technodrome, Krang and Ch'rell waited before the transdimensional portal. Their patience was rewarded when the portal lit up, sending a Krangdroid carrying three small meatball-like eggs through.

"It's about time." Krang grumbled. "I was getting sick of waiting."

"Apologies, General." the soldier said. "Crinaix are very protective of their young. I barely got away with the eggs."

"Only three?" Krang demanded. "I needed seven!"

"They were all I could salvage!" the soldier defended.

Krang sighed.

"Fine." he groaned. "I'll take what I can get."

"Honestly sir, why do you bother with these useless ingrates?" Ch'rell questioned.

"I have asked myself that question many times." Krang confessed. "Nevertheless, we'll move forward with the plan. If it succeeds, we'll have no further need for these fools."

"Sir, how exactly are we going to be sure the Turtles get the eggs?" the soldier asked.

Krang grinned evilly.

"Through their greatest weakness." he answered.

* * *

In the lair, Mikey came speeding into the living room, skidding across the rug in excitement.

"Dudes, dudes, dudes, dudes, dudes!" he exclaimed. "You're not gonna believe what I just learned!"

"This oughta be good." Raph remarked.

Mikey waved a flyer around, displaying the logo for Antonio's Pizza-Rama.

"Antonio's is having a big pizza bake-off!" he declared. "Free samples! Deluxe pizza prizes! We gotta go!"

"I'm not passing up free pizza." Vee declared. "Let's do this!"

"Eh, what the hey?" Raph decided. "Count me in."

"Me too." said Hisako. "I've been itching to get out of the sewers now that I'm healthy again."

"Let's go for it." Donnie decided.

Leo shrugged.

"Eh, why not?" he decided. "Should be fun."

"Great!" Mikey declared with a grin. "Let's go!"

* * *

In front of Antonio's Pizza-Rama, a small crowd had formed, Casey, April, and Kagome among them.

"Boy, would the Turtles and Hisako love this." Kagome mused.

"To be sure." Casey agreed.

"You bet we would!" Mikey's voice chimed in.

They all turned to see the Turtles and Hisako walk over, the former five in their usual disguises.

"Hey guys!" Casey greeted.

"You're looking better, Hisako." April observed.

"Feeling better too." Hisako agreed.

"Can't say I'm surprised you guys came here." Kagome remarked.

"Hey, we're not missing a chance at free pizza!" Raph told her.

April smiled at her friends, then turned back towards the crowd, searching for someone. Her eyes narrowed as she seemingly came up empty.

"Where _is_ she?" she questioned.

"Who?" Donnie asked.

"Irma. One of our friends from school." Kagome explained. "She said she'd meet us here."

"Hey!" a voice called out.

On cue, a girl wearing glasses with black hair and purple streaks ran up. She stopped, panting and out of breath.

"Sorry…" she managed. "I overslept."

"Wait… Irma?" Leo asked. "Doesn't an Irma Langenstein work as Kasumi's secretary?"

"She's my mom." the girl, Irma, replied.

"So, you're like Irma Jr.?" Mikey asked.

Irma shrugged.

"Pretty much, yeah." she replied.

"Do you work at Kohaku Enterprises, too?" Hisako asked.

"No." April replied. "She's an intern at Channel 6."

"So, you guys entering the raffle?" Casey asked, turning to the Turtles.

"You bet!" Mikey grinned.

All six siblings then held up their tickets.

"Oh, thank God." Kagome sighed in relief. "I was afraid Mikey would be entering the actual bake-off."

"He wanted to." Leo admitted. "But we talked him out of it."

"I wanted to flex my skills." Mikey chimed in.

"What skills?" Hisako deadpanned, getting a snicker from everyone else.

"Are the pizzas he makes that bad?" Irma questioned.

"To put it nicely, eating them is an exercise in trying not to die." Raph said matter-of-factly.

Irma paled.

"Thanks for the advice." she stammered.

 **-X-**

Unbeknownst to the Turtles and their friends, a Miss Campbell robot was in the crowd. Through her eyes, Krang and Ch'rell saw everything, and noticed the Turtles and co. standing there.

"Perfect, they're all here." Ch'rell grinned.

The robot slipped into the back door of Antonio's, noticing the three prize pizzas sitting there on a table, fresh from the oven.

"The prizes are finished, and just in time." Krang remarked. "Let's add the secret ingredient."

The robot placed the "meatballs" into the center of the pizza prizes, and slipped out. As soon as it had exited, Antonio himself came into the kitchen alongside a delivery boy.

"We just got a rush order, Chet!" he declared.

"But boss," Chet objected, "we don't have any deluxe left."

"Well, take them from the prize table, then." Antonio told him. "I'll make some more for the drawing."

Chet nodded, packaging two of the pizzas and leaving as Antonio got to work.

 **-X-**

As soon as the pizzas were ready, Antonio wheeled them outside, and the raffle began. Eventually, he collected the tickets.

"And the winners are… Hamato Leonardo, Hamato Michelangelo, and Hamato Donatello!" he announced, the Turtles immediately bursting into whoops and cheers.

"I won! I won!" Mikey cheered. "Whoopee!"

" _We_ won!" Leo corrected.

The three Turtles walked up, collecting their prizes and making their way back to the others.

"April, here. You can have this." Donnie said, handing her the pizza he collected. "We eat it all the time. I'm feeling generous."

"Cool! Thanks, Donnie." April said with a smile. "Casey and I can eat this at our place."

Donnie's smile slightly drained at hearing that.

"And… why would he be going to your place?" he questioned.

"She's been tutoring me." Casey explained. "Gotta work on my grades to stay on the sports team."

"Oh." Donnie let out, not comforted by that knowledge in the slightest. "I see."

"C'mon, Casey." April told him. "We've got a lot of ground to cover if you're gonna pass algebra."

The two left. Donnie watched them go, his right eye twitching slightly.

"Relax, Don." Mikey told him, clapping him on the back. "A little pizza goes a long way."

* * *

At the 2nd Time Around, April placed the pizza into the microwave to heat it up while she and Casey got to work. Eventually, the microwave beeped, and April went to get it, straining slightly under the weight.

"Wow, this pizza's heavy all of a sudden," she remarked.

She placed it down on the table, and opened the lid of the box… and instantly jumped back at the sight of a bizarre red creature in the box, having already devoured the pizza.

"What the hell is this?!" Casey demanded, jumping to his feet.

The creature let out a screech and jumped out of the box, glaring at the two with an animalistic gaze. Casey snatched up a bat and swung at it.

"Goongala!" he shouted, swinging and sending it flying across the room. "Take that, ya little freak!"

The Crinaix slammed into the wall, hissed, and scurried into the laundry room.

"So…" April let out, "I'm gonna call Leo and the others now."

"Good idea." Casey agreed, cautiously making his way to the laundry room with bat in hand.

* * *

At the lair, the Hamato siblings and Kagome enjoyed their victory pizza, save for Donnie, who just picked at the toppings.

"Hey, if you're not gonna eat, I'll take your half, man." Mikey said, greedily reaching for Donnie's pieces only for Donnie to slap his hand away.

"Don't even think about it!" he snapped. "I'm just…"

Hisako pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"For the love of Bushido, it's a study session, not a wedding proposal." she muttered.

"C'mon, Don." Kagome added. "Get a grip."

At that very moment, Donnie's T-Phone went off, and he answered it.

"April?" he asked.

" _Hey, Donnie?_ " April's voice came, somewhat frantic. " _You know that pizza you gave me? There was… something on it_."

Donnie raised an eyebrow.

"Define 'something'." he requested.

In the background, he heard snarling, and a scream from Casey.

" _Get offa me, you little meatball!_ " he shouted.

" _Something evil, vicious... and currently running rampant in my laundry room_." April clarified.

"We'll be right there." Donnie told her, hanging up and turning to his siblings and Kagome.

"You're… not gonna believe this."

* * *

The Shellraiser rumbled up in front of the 2nd Time Around, while the others processed what Donnie told them.

"So, April and Casey are being menaced by a… killer pizza?" Vee questioned.

"Killer pizza topping, apparently." Donnie corrected.

"We'll figure out what it is after we stop it." Leo decided.

They opened the door, and were immediately met with April.

"So, where's this killer pizza?" Hisako asked.

"It's not the pizza. It's the creature that came with the pizza." April clarified, just as sounds of smashing, scurrying, and screaming came from the laundry room. "And it's in there."

The Hamato septet hurried to the laundry room, just in time to see the creature scurry away from Casey and behind the washing machine.

"What on Earth is that thing?!" Kagome demanded.

"I don't think it's from anywhere on Earth, Kagome." Hisako replied. "My guess, it's an alien."

April's eyes widened in realization.

"Krang!" she exclaimed.

Raph scoffed.

"Why am I not surprised?" he muttered.

"Gotta give Krang credit." Mikey mused. "He basically turned our favorite food into a way to kill us."

"I can't tell if that's low, or just plain desperate." Donnie said sarcastically.

Hisako gasped, a realization hitting her.

"Guys, there were three prizes at the raffle, and we won all three." she recalled. "But only one had an alien meatball."

"What're you saying, Hisako?" Leo questioned, already dreading the answer.

Hisako turned to him.

"That knowing Krang, there are two more vicious meatballs out there!" she explained quickly.

They all gasped in horror at that realization.

"Okay, people, we need to move!" Leo declared. "Raph, call Antonio's and get the addresses for those deliveries. Donnie, you call Mortu, find out what we're up against."

"Way ahead of ya." Raph told him.

"You got it, Leo!" Donnie said.

As Raph dialed Antonio's, Donnie called Mortu, quickly providing him with a detailed description of the alien in the laundry room. Once he was done, Mortu did not sound happy in the slightest.

" _The Crinaix…_ " Mortu cursed. " _Blast it_."

"Uh, how bad is this thing?" Donnie questioned.

" _They're vicious when full grown_." Mortu informed him. " _I'm honestly surprised any of Krang's men were able to steal their eggs and escape with their lives._ "

"Fortunately, they just hatched." Mikey pointed out. "We got a while before they're a major threat, right?"

"As long as they stay away from water sources." Mortu clarified.

"Wait…" Donnie let out. "Are you telling me these things grow into adults when they get wet?"

" _Unfortunately_." Mortu said. " _So whatever you do, do not get it wet._ "

"And let me guess, don't feed them after midnight too, right?" Mikey quipped.

Mortu raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon me?" he let out.

"Earth reference." Mikey said. "Forget it."

At that moment, they heard something sizzling behind the washing machine, and Hisako sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" she questioned.

Leo and Kagome moved the washing machine, and they all gaped at the sight of a sizable hole burned right through the wall behind it.

Donnie turned back to the phone.

"They can generate heat too, can't they?" he deadpanned.

" _Yes_." Mortu told him. " _Why?_ "

"Because the Crinaix in April's laundry room just burned through the wall and made a getaway." Donnie informed him.

"Quick!" Mikey shouted. "After that meatball!"

"We can't let it get near any water!" Leo shouted.

Raph finished talking with the people at Antonio's and hung up.

"Okay, I've got good news and bad news." he told them. "The good news is, I found out where the other two pizzas are going, and they're headed to the same place."

"And the bad news?" Kagome asked.

"They're going to…" Raph gulped before going on, "Chloe's birthday party."

"Wait, Chloe?" Vee asked. "Airi's friend from that little tea party?"

"And Airi's at her birthday party…" Hisako said with dawning horror.

The realization hit them all like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, my God!" Kagome shrieked. "We need to stop them from getting that pizza!"

"Then you better get moving." Casey told them. "April and me will go after the runaway meatball from here."

April looked over the burn hole in the wall and sighed.

"Dad's gonna kill me for this." she lamented.

"Eh, you can blame it on me." Casey offered.

* * *

The Shellraiser screamed through the streets of New York, arriving at Chloe's house just in time to see her father taking the pizzas from Chet.

"Shit, we're too late!" Raph cursed.

"Not yet!" Hisako burst out of the Shellraiser, yanking the pizzas out of the man's hand telekinetically.

"Hey!" Chloe's father shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Sir, listen to me." Leo insisted. "That pizza is dangerous. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm telling the truth."

Hisako threw open the pizza boxes. Sure enough, the Crinaix within had hatched, and both let out a screech that was echoed by everyone else.

"Everyone clear out!" Leo shouted.

Hisako grabbed onto the Crinaix.

"Get the kids out of here!"

The Crinaix heated up their bodies in Hisako's grip and she dropped them in pain.

"YEOW!" she shouted, blowing on her singed fingers. "Hot little sucker."

Chloe's dad grabbed a pitcher of Kool-Aid, running out with it.

"I got it!" he shouted, beginning to throw it.

"NO!" Kagome screamed. "Don't get it-"

It was too late; Chloe's dad threw the Kool-Aid onto the Crinaix, soaking them both.

"-wet." she finished.

The Crinaix began spasming and screeching, mutating into massive, yellow Xenomorph-like creatures that let out a powerful, terrifying roar.

"RUN!" Leo screamed to the party guests. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Parents were already scooping up their kids and fleeing. Tai ran over, holding Airi in his arms.

"Leo, what the hell is going on here?!" he demanded. "What _are_ those things?!"

"Crinaix." Leo told him. "Krang brought them here from Dimension X."

"He sprinkled their eggs on those prize pizzas at Antonio's." Raph explained. "They were meant for us."

"Wow." Tai said flatly. "Can't tell if that's clever or desperate."

"Exactly what I said," Donnie remarked before snapping to attention. "Tai, get Airi out of here. We've got this."

"No argument here." Tai agreed. "C'mon, Airi."

He turned and ran, Airi in his arms. As he ran, Airi looked over his shoulder.

"Go get 'em!" she cheered.

Leo ran at the Crinaix, slashing at it with his sword. The creature caught his blade, and tossed him aside before running for it alongside its fellow beast. The seven gave chase, eventually stopping at a hole burned through a sewer lid.

"They went underground!" Leo reported.

"Damn it…" Donnie cursed. "If they touch the sewer water, who knows how big they'll get!"

At that moment, Raph's T-Phone buzzed. He pulled it out, revealing a text from Casey.

"Shit, the third one made it down there too!" he told the others. "Fan-fuckin'-tastic!"

They hurried down the manhole, arriving just in time to see all three Crinaix standing tall, waist-deep in the sewer water.

"You're too late, Turtles!"

They whirled around to see the Ms. Campbell robot from the parlor emerge from the darkness, speaking in Krang's voice and carrying a remote control.

"YOU!" Hisako shouted.

"The Crinaix have reached their full growth!" Krang gloated. "Your end is nigh!"

He pressed a few buttons, and the Crinaix immediately stiffened, turning their gaze on the Hamato septet.

"There are your targets." Krang informed them. "KILL THEM!"

The Crinaix all roared and lunged at the group, but Hisako jumped ahead, restraining them with telekinesis.

"RUN!" she shouted. The group immediately turned and fled.

"We're just leaving her?!" Raph demanded.

"We need a plan, and she's buying us time!" Leo retorted.

Donnie quickly dialed Mortu as they ran.

"Mortu, the Crinaix are fully matured and after us!" he shouted. "We need a weakness now!"

" _High voltage!_ " Mortu said hurriedly. " _A large enough electric shock will destroy them!_ "

Donnie quickly relayed the information.

"The power station!" Leo said. "It's our best bet!"

 **-X-**

Hisako strained to keep the Crinaix back as Krang looked on, the face of the Campbell robot lit with unholy glee.

"This is it, Oracle!" Krang gloated. "I created you, and I will be your end!"

Hisako fell to her knees, her nose bleeding.

"You didn't… create me…" she managed. "And my name. Is. Hisako!"

Her eyes flashed green, and the resulting psionic explosion sent the Crinaix sailing back, along with the Campbell robot. Campbell slammed into the wall behind her, the remote control flying out of her hand and splashing into the water.

"You fool!" Krang shouted. "Without that, the Crinaix are out of my control! They'll destroy everything!"

Hisako panted on her hands and knees, forcing her head up.

"Doesn't make... much difference... since you planned... to do that anyway." she retorted, still trying to regain her strength. "If I'm lucky... they'll start with _you_."

As if on cue, the now out-of-control Crinaix turned on the Campbell robot, swiftly ripping it to pieces. Hisako managed a smirk.

"If only that was... the real Krang." she muttered.

With the bot reduced to scrap, the Crinaix turned on Hisako, drooling and hissing.

"And now… I'm fucked…" Hisako let out, closing her eyes and calmly waiting for the end.

Before they could pounce on her, Vee and Kagome slid in, grabbing Hisako and taking off in the opposite direction.

"Sis, you gotta take better care of yourself!" Vee remarked as they ran.

"Where… are we going?" Hisako asked.

"The power station!" Kagome explained. "Mortu gave us a weakness! Those things can't stand electricity!"

"Are they following us?" Mikey asked, looking over his shoulder. Sure enough, the snarling creatures were lumbering after them. "Yep!"

"Here they come!" Vee shouted, the group running as hard as they can.

They made it to the power station, and one of the Crinaix lunged, pinning Raph to the wall. Raph scowled, glaring at it defiantly.

"I hope you choke on me, you freak!" he spat.

Just as the Crinaix lowered its head, preparing to bite into Raph, Mikey jumped onto its head.

"Nobody eats my brother!" he shouted.

Raph drew his sai and plunged it into the monster's neck, drawing a gush of amber-colored blood. The Crinaix flung him off with a screech, and loomed over Raph and Mikey, drooling, just as a shuriken hit it in the side of the head.

"Hey, ugly!" Kagome shouted. "Over here!"

They all turned to see Kagome waving at it, standing right in front of a fuse box.

"C'mon!" she taunted. "Yummy, fresh meat right here! Come and get me!"

The Crinaix roared, charging at her. Kagome dove to the side just in time to dodge the beast, who jammed its claws right into the fuse box. It surged with electricity before dropping to the ground, dead.

"One down, two to go!" Kagome boasted.

Hisako threw her tessen upward, severing some low hanging wires in the ceiling.

"Heads up!" she shouted.

Leo ran forward, drop-kicking one of the other Crinaix in the chest. It stumbled back, getting itself caught by the wire. It spasmed as it fried, and collapsed.

"Oooh, shocking!" Mikey quipped, the others shooting him a glare. "Oh, c'mon. Somebody had to do it."

They all turned on the last Crinaix. Donnie twirled his staff, slamming the business end of it into the creature's face, rocking its head back and knocking a few teeth loose. It reeled back, and Donnie slipped his staff behind its legs and tripped it up. The Crinaix fell back, slamming its head into a transformer. A loud crackle sounded, and the beast spasmed violently before going limp.

"Well, that's that." Donnie declared.

"That'll teach Krang to mess with our pizza." Vee remarked.

Hisako glanced out at the city, gulping.

"Uh, guys?" she let out. "I… think we caused a blackout."

They looked out at the city, and froze. Indeed, most of the city had gone dark.

"...Whoops." Raph managed.

"Okay." Mikey said, raising a hand. "All those for getting outta here before anyone sees it was us?"

"Aye!" Everyone agreed, hurrying down the nearest manhole.

* * *

Deep within the Technodrome, Krang sat in his throne room, trembling with rage as he realized what had happened.

"Sir, we can try again." Ch'rell began. "Just because the Crinaix failed-"

"Get _out_." Krang cut him off, calm but cold. "All of you, _leave this room_."

Getting the message, Ch'rell and the other soldiers fled the room en masse. Krang stood up, taking a deep breath to calm himself, and failed.

"Those…" he managed, shaking. "Those, miserable, wretched, despicable…"

With that, he finally exploded, blasting the walls around him with his arm cannon.

" _ **TUUUUUURTLES!**_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For those who don't know, this chapter is an adaptation of the 1987 episode The Case of the Killer Pizzas. The name of the pizza monsters, the Crinaix, comes from the Fantasy Name Generator.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	46. The Wrath of Tiger Claw

**Chapter 45: The Wrath of Tiger Claw**

* * *

Tiger Claw looked over himself in the mirror, more specifically at the damage caused to his face by Leo. His right ear had a chunk taken out of it, and his ruined left eye was covered with a black patch. He let out a growl before punching out the mirror in a fit of rage.

"Miserable reptile…" he snarled.

"That's seven years bad luck, y'know." Karai quipped from behind him. "And I think you have enough already."

Tiger Claw turned to her, his eyes narrowing as she sauntered into the room.

"Do not mock my pain, girl." he growled. "I will have my vengeance on the turtle who did this to me."

Karai opened her mouth to mock some more, but her father's voice interrupted her.

"I will grant you this request." he declared, entering the room as well.

Tigerclaw grinned at the prospect of revenge, but Karai was more than a little put off.

"Hey, he screwed up!" Karai objected. "Leonardo, a guy he should've curb-stomped, sliced him like an onion and made him run away like a wuss!"

"Do I need to remind you of your own mistakes, Karai?" Shredder retorted, glaring down at his daughter. "Of the amount of resources you wasted, or your foolish attack on Kasumi Lee, despite full knowledge that you stood no chance against her?"

"I…" Karai began before giving in. "No, Father."

"Good." Shredder nodded. "Because you will be accompanying Tiger Claw on this mission."

"Why me?" Karai asked, a hint of bitterness in her tone. "If Tiger Claw is so big and bad, why does he need my help?"

"You have studied these turtles far longer than anyone else." Shredder explained. "You know their strengths, the places they go, and their weaknesses."

"Fair enough." Karai conceded before turning to Tiger Claw. "Let's go, tabby."

Tiger Claw let out a low roar at the nickname before following her out of the room.

* * *

Down in the lair, Erika sat before Splinter in the dojo, finally making good on her plan to ask the rat sensei to teach her the Healing Hand mantra. He had been showing her the hand movements for the past hour, helping her match each movement with the right word. Now, he was going to have her run through the entire sequence.

"Are you ready?" Splinter asked.

Erika nodded. "Yes, Master Splinter."

Splinter performed the hand signs, reciting the mantra as he did.

" _Rin…_ " he began, " _Pyo... Toh... Sha... Kai... Jin... Retsu... Zai... Zen..._ "

Erika mimicked him, reciting the mantra as well.

" _Rin…_ " she said, " _Pyo... Toh... Sha... Kai... Jin... Retsu... Zai... Zen..._ "

"Again." Splinter ordered.

Erika nodded, reciting the mantra a second time. Leo peeked in, smiling at the progress.

"Seems Erika's lessons are going well." he remarked.

"Yeah." Erika agreed, glancing back at him. "This'll really help us out in the future."

"I am happy to provide aid in your endeavors." Splinter said, smiling.

"Thank you, sir." Erika replied. "When those crystals hurt Hisako that way and we had to use the ooze to heal her, I just felt so... helpless."

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Hisako cut in, walking into the dojo. "You did what you could at the time."

"And now I can do more." Erika said with a smile, standing up and bowing politely to Splinter. "Thank you for the lesson."

"You're quite welcome." Splinter told her.

She gathered up her things and made her way out, headed for home.

* * *

After going topside, Erika decided to drop by Murakami's place for food. Almost as soon as she got there, she realized something was off. The door was forced open, almost as if someone had kicked it in. She snuck up to the door and peeked in, gasping to see Murakami being hassled by Karai and Tiger Claw.

"The Turtles, old man!" Karai barked out. "Where is their lair?!"

"I'm telling you, I don't know!" Murakami insisted.

"Lying will only make it worse!" Karai informed him. "Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Venus, and Hisako! Where do they live?!"

"I don't know!" Murakami shouted. "Please!"

Seeing the man's terror, Karai sighed, backing off.

"There's no honor in this." she muttered.

Tiger Claw scoffed.

"I didn't come here for honor." he told her, shoving her out of the way before approaching the man.

Karai looked on in disdain as Tiger Claw loomed menacingly over Murakami.

"This is your last chance, old man!" he snarled.

"I told you all I know!" Murakami screamed. "Please!"

By this point, Erika had had enough. She jumped out of her hiding place with righteous fury.

"HEY!" she shouted.

Tiger Claw and Karai immediately turned to her.

"Don't you have anything better to do than harass a blind old man?!" she demanded. "That's low, even for you Foot losers!"

"Matsuda Erika." Karai remarked. "One of the Hamato Clan ninjas."

Tiger Claw turned his attention to her.

"Perhaps you will tell us where to find the Turtles." growled.

"Go to Hell, Tony." Erika spat, backing toward the door. "Besides, you'll have to catch me first!"

She turned and bolted, Tiger Claw letting out a roar before giving chase. As she ran, Erika pulled out her cell phone and dialed her brother.

"Tai, Tiger Claw's on the warpath and after me!" she told him. "I need backup right freaking now!"

" _It's on its way!_ " Tai assured her as Erika hung up.

* * *

Tai quickly gathered his weapons, before calling the Turtles and alerting them to Erika's situation. They immediately geared up.

"I owe that guy for freezing me." Hisako declared, slamming her tessens into their sheaths.

"Let's do this!" Raph exclaimed.

* * *

After running around the street for several minutes, Erika found herself cornered in a back alley. She leaned against the wall, somewhat out of breath as she tried to right herself. She barely managed to recover as Tiger Claw closed in on her menacingly. She turned around to face him, steeling her gaze.

"There's no place to run, and no place to hide, girl." the tiger mutant growled. "Now tell me where the Turtles' lair is, if you value your pitiful life!"

"Hmmm…" Erika tapped her chin thoughtfully. "What's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yeah. _No_."

"Then you will suffer." Tiger Claw informed her, drawing his blaster.

Before he could fire, Tai jumped down between them.

"Not on my watch." he snarled. "You picked the wrong guy's little sister to mess with."

Tiger Claw fired on them with his blaster, causing Tai and Erika to promptly duck and cover.

"Guns?" Tai scoffed. "A coward's weapon. Didn't take you for a coward, Tiger Claw!"

"I'm willing to take you head on, boy!" Tiger Claw declared.

With that, he holstered his blaster before drawing his sword and rocketing at Tai, the two clashing blades repeatedly before Tiger Claw kicked him into a wall. Tai dove to the side as Tiger Claw slashed downward.

"Just tell me where to find the Turtles, and I may let you live." he hissed.

"Doesn't matter what you do to me." Tai shot back. "I'm _not_ gonna betray them."

"Then you will suffer their fate!"

Tiger Claw sprang at Tai, beating him senseless before lifting him up and tossing him into a nearby dumpster.

"The garbage suits you perfectly, boy." he remarked.

Just then, Erika ran in, bashing him in both kneecaps with her tonfas. Tiger Claw dropped to his knees, while Erika got behind him and gave his jet pack a good whack, starting it up.

"Enjoy your flight!" she declared as Tiger Claw shot into the air with a scream.

With that, Erika hurried over to her brother, opening the dumpster and gagging at the smell.

"You alright?" she asked as she helped him out.

"Been through worse." Tai admitted.

 **-X-**

On a nearby rooftop, Karai had witnessed the whole thing. She turned around just as the Hamato septet ran over to her.

"Karai!" Raph shouted.

"You're here." she remarked.

"And you're not getting outta this one." Raph informed her, drawing his sais.

"Wait!" Karai exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I just want to talk."

She dropped her tanto on the ground, kicking it away. The group looked at the tanto, then back up at her.

"See?" she said, keeping her hands up.

"After you attacked Kagome's mom in her own home?" Raph hissed at her. "We're done talking, bitch."

Leo put his blade between his brother and Karai.

"Easy, Raph." he warned.

"Again with this?!" Raph demanded.

"I let you talk down Slash." Leo reminded him. "So let me hear Karai out."

Raph rolled his eyes, but nonetheless gestured for Leo to go on.

"Alright, Karai." Leo said. "What's this all about?"

"All my life, I was raised to believe that the Shredder was my father. That Splinter was the enemy." Karai explained. "So when Kasumi showed me those photos, I couldn't accept it at first."

She looked away as she went on.

"But lately... I can't help but feel like she's telling the truth." she admitted. "That I really am Hamato Yoshi's daughter."

"Really?" Leo said, perking up.

" _Guys, she's conflicted, but still on Shredder's side._ " Hisako communicated mentally with the others. " _She's got mental blocks up, so I can't tell what her game is_."

" _So what do we do?_ " Donnie thought to the others.

 _"Just play along for now._ " Leo decided. " _This may be our only chance for Hisako to pull off the memory transfer._ "

" _Leo, you're nuts!_ " Raph declared. " _We can't take her home!_ "

" _Look, we have to try._ " Vee insisted. " _And if it fails, we fall back on Plan B._ "

" _Just kick her ass and toss her to the curb?_ " Kagome provided.

" _Yeah, pretty much_." Mikey supplied.

" _And if it doesn't work, remember this Leo_ ," Raph began, " _I told you so._ "

" _I'll keep that in mind._ " Leo retorted.

"You guys okay?" Karai asked, snapping them back to reality.

Leo nodded.

"You're serious about this?" he asked. "You really believe us?"

"I do." Karai insisted. "I believe Splinter is my father."

"Then we'll take you to the lair to see him." Leo told her.

As they turned to lead her along, Karai smirked, secretly activating a tracking device in her pocket.

* * *

As soon as they got back to the lair, Raph could no longer remain silent.

"This is seriously a bad idea!" he insisted. "Tiger Claw just beat Tai senseless and threw him in a dumpster, and you brought his partner in crime home for dinner!"

"Shredder lied to me!" Karai insisted. "I didn't know!"

Raph turned to her.

"Well," he snapped, "did you know that I'm about to jam my sai right up your-"

"Enough!" Splinter cut him off as he emerged from the dojo.

He looked at Karai, blinking in surprise before managing a small smile.

"Miwa." he whispered.

Karai turned to him, bowing politely.

"Splinter." she replied

"Please, come with me." Splinter requested, turning back into the dojo.

Karai followed him, and after a minute, Hisako followed her. Once they made it into the dojo, Karai's eyes were drawn to the massive tree sprouting in the center. Eventually, her eyes returned to Splinter, who was watching her from off to the side.

"I retain very little from my former life," Splinter began, turning to the shrine in the corner, "But this, I will never let go… my daughter."

Karai looked over the shrine, gasping.

"It's… it's like the one from Kasumi's house." She realized.

Splinter moved in next to her, kneeling down and putting him at Karai's height. He laid his cane across his lap and closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was to come.

"Forgive me for this." he told her.

Karai turned to him.

"What are you-?"

That was all she had time to say before Hisako came up behind them and shoved her hands into Splinter and Karai's heads. They both stiffened as she pulled forth the memories. All three of them were then forced to watch a first-person view of Shredder attacking Splinter, starting the fire, cutting down Tang Shen, and finally picking up Karai's infant self and walking off into the night, all like a horror movie on fast forward. When it was over, Hisako fell back. Splinter gripped his staff tightly, tears in his eyes from the raw emotion, with Hisako in a similar state. Karai, however, was wide-eyed, gasping for breath as tears poured down her face. Her mind was in a state of turmoil, barely able to comprehend all that she had seen.

"Was… was that real?" she managed.

"Memories can't be altered, even by me." Hisako informed her, wiping her eyes. "What you saw, what you felt… that was the truth."

"I… I can't believe it." Karai let out. "All these years… Shredder's been lying to me."

The Turtles and Kagome entered the dojo at that moment.

"And so the truth floweth forth." Vee boasted.

Karai turned to them.

"You... you knew I was lying all along, didn't you?" She pieced together.

"Never had us fooled for a second." Hisako told her, tapping the side of her head.

"It was a risk we were willing to take." Splinter told her, his voice weak as he stood up. "But, if it means you know the truth, then it was worth every moment."

He took a few deep breaths to compose himself before going on.

"But now we must get ready." Splinter declaren. "No doubt the Shredder's forces are on their way here now."

"What do you-?" Leo began before Karai pulled the tracking device out of her pocket.

"Tiger Claw's been tracking me… with this." she confessed.

Raph immediately whirled on Leo.

"Like I said before, I told you so!" he shouted.

"We can argue later, Raph!" Leo snapped.

"I gotta get out of here!" Karai insisted. "I can.- I can lead Tiger Claw away!"

"Go, my children." Splinter told them.

As the team headed out, Splinter placed a hand on Karai's shoulder.

"You are who you choose to be, not what others make you." he told her.

Karai managed a smile as she joined the others.

"And _some_ of us choose to be right all the time." Raph snarked.

"Will you just get moving?!" Leo snapped at him.

They hurried out of the lair, running at top speed through the tunnels as Kagome turned to Karai.

"Okay, Princess." she told her. "You got us into this mess, and now you're getting us out. Where to?"

"I…" Karai stammered, "I don't know!"

"Guys, hold up!" Mikey declared. "I know exactly where to go!"

Donnie gulped.

"I'm scared." he whimpered.

* * *

Some time later, Tiger Claw managed to track the group down to a meat-packing facility.

"Clever cubs." he mused as he entered. "I can't smell you… but I can hear you."

The ninjas passed silently through the meat-packing plant, sneaking around.

"Show yourselves, damn you!" Tiger Claw shouted.

One of the Turtles lunged out and hit Tiger Claw, causing him to spin around and slash through a side of beef.

"Are you afraid to face me?" he demanded. "Are you afraid to fight me?!"

At that moment, Kagome jumped in from the back, leg outstretched in a kick. Tiger Claw whirled around, catching her foot and tossing her aside. Kagome slowly got back to her feet as the Turtles and Hisako emerged from the shadows, all glowering at Tiger Claw and brandishing their weapons.

"Now we end this." Tiger Claw declared, backing into the main room of the facility.

The Hamato septet followed him out. The lights flickered a bit, and the teens quickly disappeared. Leo and Raph came in from the sides, slashing at Tiger Claw, who blocked their attacks before knocking them aside. Donnie leapt up onto the table and swung his staff at him, only for Tiger Claw to catch it in his mouth and swing him aside. At that moment, Hisako charged in, slashing at Tiger Claw with her tessens.

"So, you escape from the clutches of that vile alien, only to fall her by my hand." he snarled. "I almost feel pity for you."

"You know, Leatherhead and I used to look up to you." Hisako recalled, glaring at him. "You were the first to escape, proof it could be done. But looking at you now, Tiger Claw… I wouldn't even _spit_ in your direction."

Tiger Claw roared before kicking her back and brandishing his claws. Just as he was about to slice her, Mikey's kusarigama chain wrapped around his arm.

"Don't you lay a claw on my sister!" he shouted.

Tiger Claw yanked on the chain, pulling Mikey close. Then he grabbed him by the plastron and began repeatedly slamming him into the ground.

"BACK OFF!" Vee shouted.

She charged forward, ramming her kneecap into Tiger Claw's face,while Kagome jumped him from behind, punching him in the back. Tiger Claw whipped around and palm struck Kagome in the chest, and then leapt at Vee, picking her up and throwing her at Kagome. Both girls were slammed into the wall. With the seven incapacitated, Karai jumped down from the rafters. Tiger Claw turned to her.

"Karai." he remarked. "Would you like the honor of finishing them off?"

Karai looked down in shame

"I have no honor." She said as she grabbed her sword, pulling it out. "But that's about to change."

Before Tiger Claw could register what she had said, Karai hit him with a roundhouse kick before slicing at him. He blocked her attacks before shoving her back.

"Traitorous _bitch_!" he shouted.

Karai ignored him, going for the kill, only for Tiger Claw to catch her sword in his hands and fling her to the ground. The Hamato septet moved in as Tiger Claw picked her up.

"If you value her life, do not take another step." he warned.

For emphasis, he dangled Karai over the meat grinder, turning it on.

"Bastard!" Leo cursed him, though he stood in place, as did the others.

Tiger Claw smirked.

"Just as I thought." he said, slinging Karai over his shoulder. "Your emotions make you weak. And that is why this day belongs to me."

With that, he escaped through a window.

"Karai!" Leo shouted, making to follow him only for Hisako and Kagome to hold him back.

"Leo, don't!" Kagome insisted. "He's too strong."

Mikey let out a moan, trying to pull himself up. The others quickly hurried over to him.

"He's in bad shape, guys." Donnie said with concern.

"We need to get him back home." Hisako told Leo. "But don't worry. We'll save Karai."

* * *

In Shredder's throne room, Tiger Claw threw Karai down in front of Shredder.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shredder demanded.

"She has betrayed you, Master Shredder." Tiger Claw reported. "She fought alongside the Turtles."

"What?!" Shredder let out.

Karai pulled herself up, glaring at him.

"Tell me the truth! Now!" she ordered. "Splinter is my father, isn't he?!"

Shredder visibly winced, before slowly approaching her.

"...Yes." he confessed. "Hamato Yoshi _is_ your true father."

Karai gaped at him in horror, and Shredder turned to Tiger Claw.

"Take her away." he ordered.

Tiger Claw obediently yanked Karai to her feet and dragged her to the basement of the HQ, tossing her into a cell and slamming the door shut. Karai scrambled to her feet, gripping the bars as Shredder and Tiger Claw walked away.

"No. No, what are you doing?!" she demanded, only for the door to be closed behind them. " _NOOOOOO!_ "

She reached through the bars futilely, as unbeknownst to her, a small black cat looked on in sadness. It crept away, morphing into Shinigami, who let out a sigh.

"Karai…" she let out. "What have they done to you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, Karai finally knows the truth… but at a heavy cost.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	47. Legend of the Kuro Kabuto

**Chapter 46: Legend of the Kuro Kabuto**

* * *

In a large warehouse somewhere in New York, Ivan Steranko, a large, burly man in a Soviet Union coat and hat walked amongst various displays of rare and unusual artifacts. He ran a hand over the glass as he named each one.

"Alexander the Great's breastplate, the Spear of Destiny, Excalibur…" he listed off, "Is most greatest collection of all time, da? But is missing one thing. Shredder's helmet. The legendary Kuro Kabuto."

He threw a folder on his desk, all containing photos of Shredder and his helmet, before turning to the other man in the room, an African-American man in a high tech suit and sporting a tall, purple mohawk.

"If someone could obtain for me, I maybe forgive terrible past misdeed, huh?" Steranko went on.

The black man, Anton Zeck, grinned.

"So if I get this Kabuto thing for you, you'll forget my little mistake?" he asked.

"Little mistake?" Steranko parroted, pointing at his right eye, which was a diamond-encrusted prosthetic. "You shoot me in eyeball!"

"Not on purpose." Zeck pointed out. "Besides, I did you a favor. You used to be just another arms dealer and antique weapons collector. Now you're an arms dealer and antique weapons collector with a cool new eyeball!"

Steranko growled angrily.

"I should pop your head like blueberry!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay. Relax." Zeck told him. "Besides, lemme ask you something. You see your Spear of Destiny over there?"

Steranko went over to it and picked it up.

"Lick it." Zeck instructed.

Steranko did so and gasped.

"Is made of marzipan!" he realized, snapping the fake over his knee.

Zeck pulled the real one out of its hiding place.

"I stole the real one yesterday." he explained, twirling to spear in his hands "And if I could do that, that helmet's as good as got."

Steranko swiped the spear out of his hand.

"Just watch step." he warned. "Is in Shredder's lair, highest security. I have sent five men to steal the helmet, one after other. Nobody ever come back. That Shredder, he has eyes in back of head."

Zeck grinned as he pressed a button on his belt.

"Those eyes ain't gonna do him much good against me." he boasted as he slowly turned invisible. "Now you see me… now you don't."

Still invisible, Zeck made his way out of the warehouse, whooping and flipping the entire way.

* * *

In the lair, Leo peeked into the dojo, seeing Splinter looking sadly at the shrine. Kasumi stood beside him, a comforting hand on his back. Deciding not to disturb them, Leo went back to his siblings and Kagome in the living room.

"Still mourning?" Hisako asked.

"Yeah…" Leo replied. "We gotta do something, and soon."

"I don't know if there's anything we _can_ do." Vee pointed out. "Now that she knows the truth…"

"Leo, look," Raph began, "she may believe that Splinter's her real father, but Shredder still raised her."

"I'm with Raph on this one." Kagome included. "Sixteen years of brainwashing don't just disappear overnight."

"She saved us!" Leo pointed out.

"Leo's right." Hisako agreed. "She knows the truth, she believes us now, and she helped us. We owe her."

Leo turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, I can understand why Raph would have trust issues with her." he said. "It's Raph. Of course he would. But you? Why?"

"Oh, I dunno." Kagome said sarcastically. "Maybe because Karai broke into my house and attacked my mom for the sake of a pointless petty grudge? If she broke into the lair and attacked Splinter, how would _you_ react, Leo?"

Leo sputtered for several seconds, trying to come up with an answer.

"Yeah, exactly." Kagome declared.

Leo sighed.

"Okay, I don't know what I'd do, but things are different." he told her. "Karai's different, and we need to save her. Now am I the leader of this team or not?"

"Eh, more or less." Raph remarked.

"'More or less'?" Leo repeated. "So, what? I'm only leader until I tell you to do something you don't want to?"

"Pretty much." Raph said bluntly.

Donnie raised an eyebrow.

"And the last time you took that attitude, Raph, Snakeweed nearly killed Kagome because you couldn't come up with anything on your own." he reminded the red turtle.

Raph winced at the reminder.

"He's got you there, bro." Mikey said.

Raph sighed.

"Okay, fine, Your Stubbornness." he grumbled.

"Reluctant compliance is compliance nonetheless." Leo decided. "Let's check out Shredder's lair. See if it has any weak points."

Everyone looked concerned at that, but Leo held up his hand.

"It's just recon." he assured them. "We case the joint outside, and we're gone."

"Well, recon would be the smart thing to do." Donnie admitted. "Let's go."

* * *

In her cell, Karai sawed at one of the bars with a measly little knife. She paused her work when she heard the dungeon doors open. Quickly stashing her weapon, she retreated to the back of the cell, turning her back to the door as Shredder entered. He approached her cell, his helmet off so he could look at her face to face.

"Karai… I wish I could make you understand." he said as he approached. "I never wanted this to happen. Yes, Splinter _is_ your father, I admit that much, but it would have been wrong to allow you to be brought up by scum like him. I hope that one day you will understand that."

With that, he left. As soon as he was gone, Karai slid the small blade out of her mouth and resumed sawing at the bars.

"I understand perfectly." she muttered to herself. "You're a fucking baby-napper. Nothing more, nothing less."

 **-X-**

Up in the throne room, the mutant members of the clan were on guard duty. Unbeknownst to them, a cloaked Zeck snuck onto the roof, looking in through the skylight.

"Alright, let's do this." he boasted, slowly sliding the window open and creeping in.

He silently snuck down to the back of Shredder's throne, feeling down around the back.

"Now, if Steranko's intel is right…" he whispered, just as he felt part of the back give in slightly under his touch.

A section slid out, revealing Shredder's helmet hidden within a secret compartment.

"Bingo!" Zeck declared as he took the helmet, putting it in his bag and attaching it to his back.

Suddenly, Rahzar's ear perked up, hearing someone in the room. He snuck around to the back of the throne, but found nothing there… except the open secret compartment and the missing helmet.

"Gina!" he shouted, getting her attention. "Somebody was just here! They stole the Kuro Kabuto!"

"They what?!" Tokka shouted.

Rahzar sniffed.

"They're still here." he mused. "I can't see him… but I can smell him."

He swept out and hit something. Zeck stumbled and hit the wall, visible again.

"Damn!" he let out, pulling himself up. "You're even worse than Steranko said you'd be."

"The thief!" Tokka shouted. "Kill him!"

Zeck raised his hands, an energy field surrounding his mohawk before he threw it at Tokka, sending her back. Rahzar pounced at him, but Zeck fired something from his belt: a bomb that exploded and covered Rahzar in purple goo, pasting him to the floor.

"Chris!" Tokka shouted.

She ran to help him, only to get her hands stuck in the glue.

"Later, babies. I am outie five-thousand." Zeck boasted, before tossing a purple business card at them. "No hard feelings. I'm just doing my job."

And with that, he was gone. Shredder entered the throne room just as Tokka and Rahzar freed themselves.

"What is going on in here?!" he demanded.

Rahzar pulled himself up, trembling in fear.

"Master… I'm sorry." he apologized, holding out the card. "He… he got your helmet."

Shredder took the card.

"'Anton Zeck: Master Thief.'" he read before crumpling the card and growling.

"GET ME EVERYONE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Shellraiser drove through the streets to Shredder's lair.

"I think we can bypass the defenses if we use the Turtle Tunneler to tunnel up from below." Leo suggested.

"What about tunnelling down from above?" Mikey offered. "That'll really confuse 'em."

"That doesn't even-" Raph began before sighing. "We're not tunneling in from anywhere. I don't care what Hisako showed her or what happened! She was raised and brainwashed by Shredder! She's evil! End of story. Bye-bye." He leaned forward before whispering, "See ya later."

"Has anyone told you you're a total and complete douchebag, Raph?" Vee questioned.

"I'm serious!" Raph insisted. "She's one of the bad guys. That's all there is to it."

"Hisako showed her Splinter's memories. She helped us against Tiger Claw." Leo pointed out. "What will it take to prove to you that she's not evil?!"

"I'll give you one point in her favor, Leo." Kagome admitted. "She _did_ stop Bludgeon from eating Airi that day at the beach."

"Yeah. One good deed." Raph retorted. "But measured against a whole lifetime of shitty deeds, what difference does it make?"

"The difference is despite the wrong she's done, she's always had a sense of honor about her." Leo told him. "More so than Shredder ever did."

"He's right. Shredder would've beat Murakami senseless while interrogating him, and would've directly ordered Bludgeon to eat Airi just to screw with us." Donnie confessed. "Karai didn't do either of those."

Raph scoffed.

"So she's not as bad as Shredder, big deal." he let out. "Compared to that dickhead, _anyone_ would look better."

"And considering how psychotic Shredder is, she could've turned out much worse." Hisako pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you're right, Hisako." Raph said sarcastically. "Let's give her a medal. The 'not as much of a bitch as you could've been' award."

Hisako opened her mouth to retort, but suddenly perked up and went wide-eyed.

"Donnie, hit the brakes NOW!" she shrieked.

Donnie slammed on the brakes, but something impacted the front of the Shellraiser nonetheless. It came to a stop, and a horrified silence fell for a moment.

"Oh, God… what was that?!" Kagome let out.

"It was a person." Hisako informed them. "I heard them."

"How come we didn't see them?" Mikey questioned.

"I think he might have been invisible." Donnie suggested. "I caught a bit of something on infrared before Hisako cried out."

"Is this a Krang thing?" Leo asked Hisako.

"Stealth camo?" Hisako replied. "No, he's never used anything like that."

"It's definitely something new." Donnie mused.

"Let's just go out and find this guy." Vee cut in. "The last thing we need is Burne claiming we have a habit of running over unlucky pedestrians."

They piled out and began searching around. Donnie even poked around the front of the car with his staff.

"Okay, Mr. Invisible Man." he said. "Come on out."

As he did this, Raph saw a blue backpack laying on the street nearby. His curiosity peaked, he walked over to it and picked it up. Taking a glimpse inside, he turned pale.

"Guys…" he let out, "you're not gonna believe this."

They turned to him, and gasped in shock as he pulled Shredder's helmet out of the bag.

"No way…" Vee realized. "Whoever that invisible man was... he snagged Shredder's helmet! I don't know if he's really brave, or just suicidal."

"Everyone, get back in the Shellraiser. Now." Leo ordered.

They quickly piled back into the car.

"Let's get outta here." Leo insisted. "If this guy stole Shredder's helmet, odds are his flunkies are gonna be looking for it."

"So?" Mikey questioned. "All this fuss over a stupid hat?"

Kagome turned to him.

"Mikey, you're talking about the guy who's basically been throwing a temper tantrum over a girl choosing someone else over him for fifteen years. (1)." she reminded him.

"Touché." Mikey conceded.

Unbeknownst to them, the "invisible man" crept up behind the Shellraiser, planting a tracking beacon on the back.

"Zeck is coming after you, my ectothermic friends." he declared with a chuckle.

* * *

Shredder stood before his assembled henchmen, all of them making sure not to say anything about their master's burned, disfigured face.

"You will find the thief who stole my helmet, and retrieve it." he ordered. "Until it is returned to me, you will do _nothing_ else."

"Eh, Master Shredder," Fishface began, "can't you just get another helme-"

Shredder instantly kicked him to the ground and slammed his fists on the arms of his throne. "That helmet, the Kuro Kabuto, is more than a mere headpiece." he told them. "It has stood as the symbol of the Foot Clan for over 1500 years. The clan's founder, the dreaded Koga Takuza was said to be the greatest swordsman in all of Japan. His skill with the blade was greater than that of any samurai. he laid waste to warriors and warlords alike. He stole their sacred totems and fused them into an alloy stronger than steel. He himself forged the Kabuto, and it has survived undamaged to this day. I am sworn to protect it with my life, and now I charge you all with that responsibility. You will find it, and bring it to me. Understand?!"

Everyone nodded vigorously.

"Good." Shredder said. "Xever, you go with the fly. Tiger Claw, go with Bradford. Gina, you are with Tatsu. And Hun, rally the Purple Dragons. Do not fail me… or the consequences will be dire."

 **-X-**

Fishface jumps across the rooftops, Stockman flying overhead.

"We better get that helmet and fast. Otherwise, we'll be stuck looking at Shredder's ugly face all day."

Stockman bobbed down next to him and Fishface gagged.

"He's almost as gross-looking as you." he remarked.

Stockman glared at him as best as his insectoid features would allow..

"Watch it, Fizzzzhface." he buzzed.

"Hey, don't get mad at me." Fishface retorted. "You know you look nasty."

Stockman sighed.

"Yezzz…" he reluctantly admitted.

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Rahzar and Tiger Claw were sniffing around.

"The scent is faint, but I think he went this way." Rahzar informed his companion.

"No, this way." Tigerclaw corrected, pointing in the opposite direction. "He's on foot, but he's got-"

He sniffed the air again before continuing.

"-Devices, electric motors, faint whiff of ozone." he listed off.

Rahzar glanced at Tigerclaw in surprise before nodding in appreciation.

"Hmm, you've got a good sense of smell for a cat." he remarked.

Tigerclaw let out a combination of a growl and an exasperated sigh.

"We are warriors, can't we fight side by side without letting species get in the way?" he questioned.

"Absolutely!" Rahzar replied. "Xever is always saying, 'Oh, Tiger Claw must hate you, because you're a dog'."

"That's ridiculous!" Tigerclaw exclaimed before taking off.

"I know, right?" Rahzar replied before following after his partner.

The made it across three rooftops before the conversation continued.

"Although, I do want eat him because he's a fish." Tigerclaw admitted.

"Eh, I would eat him just to shut him up." Rahzar assured him.

 **-X-**

In another part of the city, Tokka and Tatsu were searching.

"Where do we even begin to look for that helmet?" Tokka asked. "The enemy can turn invisible."

"In my life, I have learned to rely on skills other than sight." Tatsu replied. "Think, Gina. He may be invisible, but focus on your other senses. You can still hear him, can you not?"

"Well, yeah," Tokka admitted, "but how can I hear him out in the middle of New York? Millions of people, noise everywhere. Get the picture?"

"Certain noises stand out from others." Tatsu explained. "From what you said, he likes to talk and make strange noises. We pick up on those, we find the helmet."

 **-X-**

In the old warehouse that served at the Purple Dragon Headquarters, Hun rallied the Purple Dragons to begin the search. While many were ready to lend their aid, some were skeptical about the whole operation.  
"All this trouble over a stupid helmet?" One dragon whispered to his buddy. "I don't get it."

Hun suddenly jumped down beside them, nearly making the Dragon wet himself.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, or you might lose it." He warned. "Master Shredder's orders are absolute. He wants this helmet found, and if it isn't, it's on our heads. And I'm thinking yours will be the first I offer up."

The Dragon gulped hard.

"I... think I'd rather be fitted with cement shoes." he whimpered.

"Good." Hun replied. "Find the Kuro Kabuto, and you get to live.

The Dragons immediately scattered to search.

* * *

Back in the Shellraiser, the group had pulled into an alley to try and figure out what to do next. Leo had immediately called Kasumi and Splinter, learning everything they knew about their new helmet. Raph was also on the phone, talking quickly as Leo's conversation came to a close.

"The helmet's _that_ important to Shredder, huh?" Leo asked, getting a confirmation. "That gives me an idea."

He hung up, turning to the others.

"What's the word?" Kagome asked.

"According to Kasumi and Splinter, that's not just any helmet." Leo explained. "It's called the Kuro Kabuto, and it's apparently an ancient relic dating back to Koga Takuza himself."

"Well, that explains what Casey just told me." Raph remarked, pocketing his phone. "Every Dragon in the city's out on a hunt, no doubt looking for this thing."

"Shredder's pulling out all the stops to get this helmet back." Donnie mused.

"Exactly." Leo concurred. "This is perfect!"

"In what universe is a manhunt for a helmet perfect?" Kagome asked.

"Especially when we're the ones holding it?" Vee added.

"We can use the Kabuto as a bargaining chip for Karai." Leo answered.

"You're delusional, you know that?" Raph commented. "And not just because you keep insisting that Karai isn't all bad. You really think Shredder will trade the girl he raised for a stupid helmet? It's like expecting Kasumi to trade Kagome for a loaf of bread! To put it simply, it's retarded."

"You got a better idea, Raph?" Leo asked. "Because this manhunt could get dozens of innocent people hurt. We can prevent that, and save Karai with little to no bloodshed. I know it's a longshot, but we have to at least try."

Raph sighed.

"Alright, fine." he muttered. "I see there's no point trying to reason with the mentally atrophied."

Leo glared at him. "With how stubborn you're being, I'd say you'd make a better mutant mule than a mutant turtle."

"I'm just wondering how many times Karai has to try and kill us before you realize that she's not on our side!" Raph snapped.

"Raph, I showed her all of Splinter's memories of that day." Hisako pointed out. "She saw what Shredder did to Shen and Splinter, and him taking her as a baby with her own eyes. What more do you need?!"

 **-X-**

As the siblings bickered, they were unaware of Zeck stalking up to the Shellraiser.

"Hello, turtle buddies." he said with a grin.

 **-X-**

Hisako suddenly perked up.

"Uh-oh, we've been made!" she exclaimed. "Punch it, Leo!"

However, something slammed into the side of the Shellraiser, tipping it over.

 **-X-**

"Wow to the wow." Zeck let out, pleased.

The Hamato septet piled out, getting a glimpse of him.

"Who the heck are you?" Mikey asked.

"Anton Zeck, Master Thief." Zeck reported, spinning. "And you have something of mine."

They looked over the strange man, raising their eyebrows.

"A new hairstyle?" Donnie offered.

"A sense of fashion?" Kagome added.

Zeck sputtered, then glared at them.

"No, you idiot!" he exclaimed. "That shiny helmet you snatched up after you ran me over."

"Sorry, Retro Boy." Raph retorted. "Ain't gonna happen."

"Hey, Steranko's payin' me a pretty penny for the Kuro Kabuto." Zeck told them. "I ain't leavin' without it!"

That caught then off-guard.

"Steranko? As in Ivan Steranko?" Donnie asked. "The arms dealer with that weird eye?"

"The same Ivan Steranko who the Purple Dragons wanted to steal Ho Chan's dagger for?" Kagome added.

"Wait." Raph cut in. "You tellin' me Shredder's flunkies are turning the city upside down because Steranko hired this clown to steal a freaking helmet?"

"That about sums it up." Leo remarked.

"Clown?!" Zeck shouted, insulted. "Alright, you wanna get funky fresh with me? If you won't hand that helmet over, I'll just _take_ it!"

A moment of silence followed, before all seven teen ninjas started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, no!" Raph declared mockingly. "Look out, guys! The dork in the freaky jumpsuit's gonna get us!"

"Stop laughin' at me!" Zeck shouted. "I'm gonna kick your asses!"

He spun rapidly, making whooping noises. They looked on, totally deadpan expressions on their face.

"Rrrright." Vee said flatly. "Let's just kick this Michael Jackson ripoff to the curb and make the trade with Shredder."

Zeck started spinning rapidly, rapid-firing lasers at them. They immediately ducked for cover.

"Girl, Michael Jackson wishes he had my moves!" Zeck boasted.

"...Okay." Hisako let out. "Maybe he's _not_ such a harmless goof."

"He may have moves," Mikey said, "but he ain't got _my_ moves!"

With that, he ran out, dancing around the blasts while moving toward Zeck. Zeck kept trying to shoot him, but Mikey kept evading.

"Killer moves, turtle dude." Zeck complimented. "But they ain't gonna help you here!"

Mikey hummed under his breath, ignoring Zeck as he swung his nunchucks at his face. At that moment, Hisako clutched her head, sensing something approach.

"Oh, damn it…" she muttered under her breath just as Rahzar and Tiger Claw rounded the corner.

"More freaks?" Zeck mused. "This town is really going downhill."

He turned invisible as the two mutant Foot ninja approached.

"Aw, man!" Mikey whined. "We gotta get fancy stuff like stealth tech, you guys."

"Maybe later." Leo said, turning to the approaching threat. "Right now, we have company."

"So, the cubs have come out to play." Tiger Claw remarked.

"Look, they have the Kabuto!" Rahzar shouted, pointing to the helmet, which had fallen out of the bag. "So we get to retrieve Shredder's helmet and crack the Turtles' skulls at the same time." He grinned. "Life is good."

"Oh, great." Kagome groaned.

"Don't let them get the helmet!" Leo shouted.

Hisako snatched up the helmet, stuffing it in the bag. "We gotta get outta here!"

As Tiger Claw flew at them, Donnie launched Mikey off his staff, sending him right at Tiger Claw and kicking him in the head. Tiger Claw reeled, before glaring at them.

"You have two choices, children." he warned. "Hand over the Kuro Kabuto, or I will pry it from your broken, bleeding fingers as you convulse in death!"

"That's just gruesome." Mikey said flatly.

"Quick, scatter!" Leo shouted.

The group made their way to the rooftops, with Tiger Claw and Rahzar in hot pursuit.

"We're not asking nicely again." Rahzar growled. "Give us the goddamn helmet!"

Hisako pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at them.

"You want it?" she taunted. "Well, come and get it!"

Rahzar roared and charged at her, and Hisako immediately tossed the bag to Vee.

"Keep away!" she shouted as Vee grabbed the bag.

Vee caught it as she leapt onto a fire escape.

"C'mon, Poochie!" she mocked, waving the bag. "It's right here!"

Rahzar charged at her, but Vee tossed it overhead.

"Go long, Raph!" she yelled, Raph snagging it.

"Yoo-hoo!" he taunted as Tiger Claw advanced on him.

"Raph!" Kagome shouted, waving her arms. "I'm open!"

Raph tossed it to her, and she jumped in the air to avoid a charge from Tiger Claw.

"Monkey in the middle?" Rahzar said incredulously. "I thought you were ninjas, not kindergarteners!"

"At least some of us _had_ childhoods." Kagome retorted.

Mikey placed a hand on his chest.

"And I'm _very_ in touch with my inner child." he boasted.

Rahzar made a grab at Kagome, but she jumped back before tossing the bag to Donnie, who caught it. Tiger Claw growled in frustration.

"You're only making it worse for yourselves!" he shouted. "Every second you keep the Kuro Kabuto marks another minute of suffering you will endure before I kill you!"

At that moment, something tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and Hisako grabbed him by the face.

"I've been through ten years of hell, Tiger Claw." she told him. "Nothing you could possibly do to me can compare."

With that, she flooded his mind with red images. Tiger Claw reeled back, roaring in agony at the mental assault.

"That was for freezing me, and for stealing Karai." Hisako said coldly.

"Great job!" Leo told her as he and Vee clashed with Rahzar's claws.

"Even if you escape with the helmet, you will never know a moment's rest." he warned. "Better to hand it over now, and make your demise quick."

"...You have fruit-punch mouth." Vee said out of the blue.

"What." Rahzar said flatly, just as Vee punched him right in the mouth.

"Your offer is tempting." Leo told him. "But I think we'll pass."

Donnie handed him Shredder's helmet.

"C'mon guys, we need to keep moving." he told them. "The Shellraiser's toast, so it looks like we're on foot."

As they turned to go, some yellow goop splattered near Leo's foot, where it rapidly melted through the ground. Stockman flew in, with Fishface running up soon after.

"Baxter Stockman?!" Leo exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa, almost didn't recognize you, Stockman." Raph quipped. "New haircut?"

"Always knew he was a pest." Vee said flatly. "Now he looks the part."

"You stupid Turtlezzz…" Stockman buzzed in anger. "I'm this way because of you! All the times you thwarted our planzzz…"

Hisako rolled her eyes, having had enough of hearing that.

"God, why don't you stop your whining and get on with it?!" she demanded. "We've _heard_ this shit before!"

She pointed at Stockman accusingly as she went on.

"You and the rest of the mutant Foot are the way you are because of your own damn mistakes!" she snapped "Why don't you grow up and learn to take some fucking responsibility?!"

Fishface scowled, charging at her in a rage. "FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK _YOU_!" Hisako shot back, jumping and kicking him in the face.

As he reeled back, Hisako sensed something, and ducked, just barely dodging a sword slash from Tatsu, Tokka right behind him.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Raph shouted.

"Hmmm... your sixth sense against mine." Tatsu mused. "This might actually be a fair fight."

"Tatsu, the blind swordsman." Hisako recalled as she drew her tessen. "Jade's told me about you. She'll be pissed I'm the one who beat you, but c'est la vie."

"You'll fare no better." Tatsu retorted.

"We'll see about that." she snarled, charging at the swordsman.

The two clashed, performing an intricate dance of dodging and blocking one another. Much to everyone's surprise, they seemed almost evenly matched, unable to land a hit on one another.

"You might know everything I'm gonna do," Hisako declared, pushing Tatsu back with her tessen, "but that's not gonna help you, since I know everything _you're_ gonna do!"

"So what then?" Tatsu questioned, holding her off with his blade. "Are we to be locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound?"

"Or you could just surrender." Hisako replied. "Whichever comes first."

Meanwhile, Raph and Kagome faced off against Fishface.

"You have something of mine, _tartarugas_." he informed them.

"Let me guess." Kagome offered. "Deodorant?"

Fishface growled, before pulling out two large bail swords.

"Fancy weapons, Fishface." Raph remarked. "Let's see ya use them."

Fishface scowled.

"I'm going to chop you into tiny pieces," He promised, flipping his weapons around. "And feed you to my piranhas."

"A fish having a pet fish." Kagome mused. "Weird."

"Hey, Raph had a pet turtle!" Mikey pointed out as he clashed with Stockman.

"Spike was a tortoise!" Raph shot back.

"Whatever." Mikey retorted.

He then ensnared Stockman with his chain, but he just flew into the air, dragging Mikey along for the ride.

"YIPE!" Mikey shouted as he went along. "Who knew flies were so strong?"

Eventually, Mikey slammed into a billboard. Planting his feet hard, he stopped Stockman in his tracks before giving the chain a mighty yank. Stockman fell, crashing into Mikey, and the two grappled. Mikey pulled his head into his shell just in time to avoid an acid spit from Stockman.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you it's not polite to spit?" he quipped.

"What my mama taught me izzz none of your business!" Stockman snapped.

Leo let out a growl of frustration.

"We don't have time for this!" he exclaimed.

"Just go! Save Karai!" Raph yelled to him. "We'll handle these clowns!"

"For the love of Bushido, get your ass moving!" Hisako shouted.

Leo hesitated, then nodded and took off. Tatsu perked up during his fight with Hisako.

"Leonardo has the Kuro Kabuto!" he shouted. "Don't let him escape!"

They gave chase, but Hisako grabbed as many of them as they could with telekinesis.

"You guys aren't going anywhere." she told them.

The others jumped in, bashing them all unconscious while Hisako's strength held out. Once it was over, she let them go, still standing tall.

"You okay?" Vee asked.

Hisako gave her a thumbs-up.

"Perfect." she replied. "Now let's get to Leo."

"And keep on your toes." Kagome added. "That Zeck guy's probably still out there, waiting to snag the helmet back."

* * *

Nearby, Leo was in a dumpster out of sight. He looked down in the dumpster, seeing that it was full of baby diapers. He gagged and jumped out, slamming the lid shut and gagging.

"Ugh, that's gonna be in my nightmares for awhile." he winced.

Suddenly, an invisible hand grabbed him, spinning him around. That was when Zeck shimmered into view.

"Got ya suckah!" Zeck taunted. "Now you gonna hand over the helmet, or is there gonna be trouble?"

Leo glanced back at the dumpster where the bag was still hidden, an idea forming.

"Alright, alright." Leo gave in.

He reached in, rustling around for a moment before removing the bag.

"Here, just take it." he insisted. "Though I should warn you, some other guys are looking for that helmet, and they're nowhere near as nice as I am."

Zeck just laughed, turning invisible.

"They can look all they want, but they ain't never catching me." he declared.

He then took off down the street, whooping and hollering the entire way. Leo grinned, then reached into the dumpster and pulled out the Kabuto.

"Man, I wish I could see the look on his face when he realizes." he lamented before taking off towards Shredder's hideout.

* * *

Later, Zeck walked into Steranko's warehouse with the bag in tow.

"You made it back alive." Steranko noted. "I am being impressed. You get it?"

"One fancy helmet." Zeck answered, dropping the bag on the desk. "As promised."

"Excellent." Steranko replied before smelling something foul in the air. "Why am I smelling the baby poops?"

He opened the bag, then scowled as he dumped out about half a dozen dirty diapers. Zeck went wide eyes, lifting his visor to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"That damn turtle-thing stiffed me!" He exclaimed.

Zeck then looked up and saw Steranko's clearly pissed off face.

"I am going to pop your head like blueberry!" Steranko cried out.

"You know… that's to be expected." Zeck replied.

* * *

Shredder sat in his throne. A noise caught his attention, and he looked up to see Leo enter through the window, slowly approaching him.

"Now why does the fly walk into the spider's web?" he questioned.

"Because this fly has something the spider wants." Leo told him, holding up the Kuro Kabuto. "It's yours… in exchange for Karai."

After a minute, Shredder nodded.

"Very well." he said, nodding to a Footbot before it went off. "She'll have to be brought up from the dungeon."

"Dungeon?" Leo repeated in shock. "You raised her from infancy, and then locked her in a cell?! Wow, you're a shoo-in for father of the year."

"In any conflict, the winner is the one willing to do what the loser is not." Shredder said matter-of-factly.

On cue, two Footbots came in, dragging Karai in. Her hands were tied behind her and she had a bag over her head.

"Hey, let me go!" Karai demanded.

"Now, give me the Kuro Kabuto." Shredder ordered.

Leo cautiously approached, a hand on the hilt of his katana. "I'm not stupid, Shredder. I know the minute I hand it over, you're gonna attack me."

"Of course I am." Shredder told him. "Did you think you were getting out of this without a fight?"

Leo set the helmet on the ground before drawing a sword. Shredder extended his claws as the two stared each other down, before Shredder ran in, kicking Leo into the wall.

"Pathetic." Shredder remarked. "But that is to be expected when you have weak-willed cowards like Splinter and Kasumi for senseis. You should never have tried to face me alone."

"He didn't!" Raph's voice declared.

Both Leo and Shredder looked up to see the rest of the Hamato septet standing atop the windowsill.

"You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun?" Raph quipped.

"And none of us wants to tell Splinter we didn't try to save his daughter." Donnie added.

"Now grab Karai and let's get outta here!" Kagome told him.

Raph threw several throwing stars at Shredder, who blocked them all.

"Give me that helmet!" Shredder shouted, charging at him and kicking him in the chest.

Donnie then ran up and tried swinging his staff at him, but Shredder sliced it before knocking him to the ground. As Shredder was about to bring his claws down on him, Vee ran up and blocked them with her Kama's. Shredder quickly shoved her off and punched her away as Mikey ran up and tried swinging his nunchaku at him. Shredder grabbed one end of the nunchaku and threw him towards Leo and Kagome as they ran up to him. They leapt over Mikey as they tried bringing their blades down on him. He easily blocked them and shoved them off before punching them both in the face.

"Fools!" Shredder let out. "You will never defeat me."

Donnie scooped up the helmet, turning to Shredder with a grin.

"You want the helmet back, you got it!" he shouted, tossing the helmet at Shredder.

He caught it, just as smoke bombs Donnie had secretly planted in it went off in his face. As he coughed and gagged, blinded by the smoke, the Hamato septet snatched up Karai and took off through the window. By the time Shredder recovered, they were long gone. He slid the helmet on, chuckling darkly.

-X-

Once they were a safe distance away, they stopped to catch their breath.

"I almost can't believe that worked." Raph remarked.

"Well, it did." Leo pointed out. "We got Karai. Now let's get her outta that sack."

He pulled the sack off of Karai's head… and everybody recoiled in shock to see a pack of C4 in place of it.

"Hey, let me go!" Karai's voice, now revealed to be a recording, sounded. "Hey, let me go!"

"BOMB!" Donnie screamed.

They all dove off the building as the bomb went off. Once they were safely on the ground, Leo growled and punched the ground in anger.

"Son of a BITCH!" he screamed.

"He swindled us!" Kagome realized

"God fucking dammit!" Raph cursed.

"In retrospect, we probably should've seen it coming." Donnie remarked.

"And now, we're right back to square one." Hisako muttered, hugging her legs.

Leo stood up, glaring at Shredder's lair in the distance.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot." he swore. "One way or another, we're gonna get Karai away from him."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): My personal views on the 2012 Shredder. When it comes down to it, literally everything he does is just him throwing a temper tantrum over Tang Shen choosing Splinter over him.

Well, that happened. Next chapter: Vengeance is Mine.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	48. Vengeance is Mine

**Chapter 47: Vengeance is Mine**

* * *

Down in the dungeons of the Foot HQ, Karai continued to saw through the bars, but paused as she heard the dungeon doors opening. She quickly hid the blade and retreated back as Fishface approached, carrying a bowl of gruel.

"Well, if it isn't the sushi I ordered." she quipped, looking at the bowl in disgust. "And whatever that is. Can't you lay some masago for me?"

"This is a dungeon, not a bed and breakfast." Fishface informed her. "You will eat whatever I bring!"

"You mean whatever Tiger Claw tells you to bring." Karai shot back.

Fishface scoffed.

"Frankly, I'd much rather leave you down here to starve." he told her. "But Master Shredder won't allow that."

Unbeknownst to the fish, a familiar black cat creeped up behind him. Karai noticed, but kept a straight face.

"Ooh, lucky me." she said flatly.

The cat transformed into Shinigami, who promptly bashed Fishface over the head, knocking him unconscious. She lowered him gently to the floor before approaching the bars.

"Shini, what are you doing?!" Karai whispered. "Shredder's gonna kill you if you pull this off!"

"I don't care." Shinigami said firmly. "My loyalty is to you, not to him. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize that."

Karai managed a smile.

"You always were my best friend." she admitted.

"Technically, I was your only friend." Shinigami clarified.

Karai shrugged.

"Details." she said. "Who needs 'em."

Shinigami placed a hand on the lock, opening it with her magic. She took Karai's hand, and the two promptly bolted for the exit. Sadly, they didn't get far before a roar sounded, and Tiger Claw grabbed them from behind.

"Where do you think you're going, little ones?" he asked.

Karai twisted in his grip, her foot connecting with his bad eye. He dropped them both, clutching his ruined eye in agony as Karai turned to Shinigami.

"Shini, get out of here." she ordered.

"But-" Shinigami began.

"Go!" Karai yelled. "He'll kill you, but they want me alive. Now RUN!"

Shinigami sighed in resignation.

"I _will_ come back for you." she swore. "I promise."

She turned into a bird and flew away as Tiger Claw recovered, glaring at her.

"Facing me alone…" he mused. "Big mistake."

"I can take you!" Karai boasted.

She charged at him, punching and kicking. Tiger Claw merely stood there, bored, none of Karai's attacks fazing him at all.

"Is that so?" Tiger Claw asked, before grabbing her and body-slamming her into the ground with all his might.

He spread her claws, ready to deal a fatal blow when-

"STOP!"

Shredder entered at that moment.

"You will _not_ harm her." he ordered.

"As you wish, Master Shredder." Tiger Claw replied.

He obediently backed off, leaving an unconscious Karai on the floor.

* * *

Karai was thrown into a higher security cell, this time in handcuffs. When she awoke, she immediately pulled against her new chains, stopping when she realized she was not alone. She kept her back to the door as Shredder loomed over her.

"Karai… I wish you could understand." he said solemnly, removing the faceplate of his helmet. "Everything I have done is for our clan's honor. Why must you insist on hurting me?"

Karai kept his back to him, refusing to say a word.

"Have you nothing to say to me, daughter?" Shredder demanded.

That lit a fire in Karai's heart. She slowly turned to face him, scowling.

"I am not. Your. _DAUGHTER!_ " she screamed.

Shredder was silent for a few moments before slowly turning and walking away. In the tiny window high above the cell, Shinigami watched solemnly before flying away, seeking the only people she knew could help.

* * *

In the Hamato Clan apartments, the Turtles, Hisako, and Tai's gang looked over a model of Shredder's lair, bickering over what plan of attack to take.

"This is the only way it can work, Raph." Leo insisted.

"Look, I'm all on board for rescuing Karai," Raph began, "but if we're gonna storm Shredder's lair, why not take him down once and for all?"

"Because any direct contact we have with Shredder is basically suicide." Tai pointed out.

"I just don't see why I'm the bait while Donnie's sitting in the Shellraiser, and Mizuki's on sniping points." Mikey interjected.

"Someone's gotta be the getaway driver, and Mizuki's the best shot we have." Donnie said.

"Still, we don't know where she's being kept in there." Hisako reminded them. "And I'm a sitting duck if I'm playing sonar."

"Once we get in, we're gonna be fighting blind." Erika remarked.

At that moment, Splinter and Seiko entered, having a passionate argument.

"Master, we have to do it!" Seiko insisted. "We can finally get Miwa away from Saki! Back where she belongs!"

"I wish Miwa rescued more than anyone, but a plan that leads to confrontation with the Shredder is doomed to failure." Splinter told her.

Leo stood up at that.

"It's worth the risk!" he insisted. "We're rescuing your daughter, Sensei!"

"We've risked life and limb for each other every day." Vee added. "What makes this every any different?"

"This is going right into the lion's den with a raw steak tied around your neck." Splinter told her.

"We managed to get into Shredder's lair before, when he had you poisoned!" Hana pointed out.

"You got lucky." Splinter replied. "And it will not be enough to go in like this."

"In the Hamato Clan, nobody gets left behind." Mizuki insisted. "Karai is your biological daughter. That makes her one of us."

"And we're not leaving her with _him_ any longer." Makoto added.

"Enough!" Splinter shouted, shutting them all up. "I am _not_ willing to risk your lives, or my daughter's!"

With that, he stormed off. After a minute, Mikey broke the silence.

"So… is that a no go on Operation: Rescue Karai?" he asked.

"No." Seiko shook her head, approaching the teens. "We're getting Miwa away from that bastard tonight. Count me in."

"Seiko's right." Leo agreed. "We can't wait."

"What about Kagome?" Hisako pointed out. "We're gonna need all ninjas on deck."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "You really think Kasumi's gonna let her go after Splinter blew us outta the water?"

"She's right." said Leo. "We're just gonna have to find a way to do this without her."

At that moment, Leo's T-Phone rang. He answered it.

"Kagome?" he asked, before putting her on speaker-phone. "What's up?"

" _Guys, you're going to think I'm nuts_ ," Kagome began, " _but a raven just flew into my room, turned into a girl, and begged me to help her save Karai_."

The group exchanged looks, but decided not to question it after everything else they had seen.

"We're on our way." Leo told Kagome.

* * *

The ninjas made it to the Lee mansion, and snuck in through Kagome's window. On the bed sat Shinigami, Kagome standing off to the side.

"Who are you?" Leo asked. "And what did you mean by wanting to help Karai?"

Shinigami stood, bowing respectfully to the group.

"My name is Shinigami." she introduced. "Daughter of Kitsune, the Foot Clan's master of the mystic arts."

"A Foot witch?" Raph let out, everyone stiffening.

"I understand your skepticism, but I swear on my life, I speak naught but the truth." she assured them. "All I want is to free Karai and return her to her true family. To you."

She sighed before going on.

"I already tried to break her out myself... but Tiger Claw was there." she admitted.

Hisako's fist clenched at that, and Jade noticed, turning to her.

"Hisako, I've been curious about one thing." she said. "How exactly do you know Tiger Claw?"

"He was a prisoner of Krang's." Hisako explained. "He and another escaped a year or so before Leatherhead and I did. They were the first. I looked up to him. He gave me hope in that wretched hellhole." She sighed. "Seeing him now, the heartless asshole working for Shredder... I can't believe I ever did."

"Never meet your heroes, I guess." Raph said somberly.

"Don't I know it." Mikey added.

"Anyway, Karai ordered me to escape, so I did." Shinigami went on. "This was the only place I could think of to go. Your home and the home of your clan is unknown to me."

"Can we trust her?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," Hisako informed them. "She means every word."

"Can you get us into Shredder's lair, undetected?" Leo asked.

"I can try." Shinigami told him. "But they know I betrayed them."

"I'll take what I can get." Leo decided.

"I'm in." Kagome declared. "But Leo, you know Splinter and Mom are probably gonna stuff us all in the Hashi as soon as we get back."

"As long as we save Karai, I don't give a crap." Leo told her. "Let's go to work."

 **-X-**

As they drove along in the Shellraiser, Leo outlined their plan of attack.

"Okay, here's what we do." he began. "Donnie, you monitor from the Shellraiser and provide us cover. Mizuki, you take position on the rooftop right across from Shredder's lair. Keep your bow up and ready for anything. Mikey, you, Makoto, and Erika keep Shredder's goons distracted outside."

"Can do!" Mikey declared.

Leo nodded before going on.

"Raph, Tai, Seiko, Shinigami, and I will go in and grab Karai while they're distracted, with Hisako coming and serving as our Foot detector." he announced. "Hana, you, Vee, Kagome, and Jade are on standby. Keep your weapons ready, and if anything that's NOT us comes out those doors, take 'em down."

Hisako popped her neck.

"No problem." she declared. "I've got your back."

"Alright, it's now or never." Leo declared. "We're getting Karai away from Shredder if we have to take out the entire Foot Clan to do it."

 **-X-**

Outside Shredder's lair, Donnie handed Leo and Mizuki two small headsets, complete with a single green monocle-like eyepiece on the front.

"Allow me to introduce my latest inventions, the T-Glass." he declared. "All-purpose goggles and radio headsets in one."

"They kinda look like scouters." Makoto mused.

"Say 'it's over 9000' and I'm gonna bop you." Erika warned, getting a chuckle out of the others.

"Anyway, I was just able to make two prototypes." Donnie went on. "But I figured they could help us."

"They'll do. Thanks, Don." Leo said.

Mizuki quickly exited and took position on the rooftop across from Shredder's lair. She slid the T-Glass on, tapping the radio antenna with a finger.

"Testing one, two, three." she said. "Donnie, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Donnie replied. "Leo, mic check. Do you copy?"

"I copy." Leo informed him.

"Good." said Donnie. "Okay, Mizuki. Aim at the power lines nearest to the building, and shoot out the wires. The blackout will help keep Shredder and his cronies off our backs."

Mizuki took careful aim and fired, severing the lines. On cue, the lights in Shredder's lair went out.

"It worked!" Donnie declared. "Leo, that's your cue!"

"Roger that." Leo replied.

Leo's group scurried into the lair. Mikey, Makoto, and Erika took point on the rooftops as Shredder's henchmen came out to investigate. Rahzar took a whiff around.

"I smell turtle." he remarked.

 **-X-**

Inside, Leo's group made it down to the dungeons. Seiko stealthily crept up behind a Footbot before grabbing its head. With one quick twist, she snapped its neck, the bot surging and sparking with electricity before spasming and going limp.

"So it's true." Seiko mused. "Saki _has_ replaced his Foot soldiers with robots."

"Yeah, we kicked the butts of all the human ones a while ago." Raph told her.

"Unfortunately, that makes my job harder." Hisako admitted. "Robots don't think. I can't sense them."

"But it makes _our_ job easier." Tai pointed out. "They're not humans. They're mindless machines. Which means we don't have to hold back."

Leo turned to Shinigami.

"Which way from here?" he asked.

"Follow me." Shinigami told him before running down the hall.

After a couple minutes of running, they made it to the cellblock Karai was in.

"Karai, it's us!" Leo called out quietly. "We're here to get you out."

"Leo?"

Karai peeked through the small slot in her cell door. Leo smiled in relief, approaching her. Karai's eyes narrowed.

"...What took you so long?" she asked.

Leo smirked.

"Well, we got tired of waiting for you to escape on your own." he quipped.

"Is this a rescue or a romantic comedy?" Raph cut in. "Move it already!"

Leo and Karai both turned red, turning to him.

"It's nothing like that!" Karai insisted.

"Yeah, we're basically siblings!" Leo added.

"Okay, whatever you say." Tai shrugged. "Let's just open the door and get the hell outta here."

Shinigami placed a hand on the lock and it opened. As Karai stepped out, Seiko was one of the first to approach her.

"Miwa- Karai, I'm Seiko Mishima." she explained before cutting through the chains on her wrists. "You probably don't remember, but I used to babysit you."

"I don't." Karai admitted. "But we can reminisce all you want _after_ we blow this joint."

"This way." Hisako said. "We're clear to-"

She stopped, going wide-eyed.

"No way…" she whispered.

"What?" Raph asked, but Hisako was spared the effort of an answer when Tiger Claw rounded the corner.

"It seems some pesky rats have stuck their noses where they don't belong." he mused. "Well, turtles to be more precise."

"Be smart for once Tiger Claw, and let us pass." Leo warned.

Seiko took point, drawing her sais as she glared at Tiger Claw.

"We're taking Miwa home to her real father." she declared. "So unless you want to get spayed and neutered, kitty, I suggest you get the hell out of our way."

 **-X-**

Outside, Mikey's group was giving Rahzar, Tokka, and Fishface the run-around. Rahzar followed what he assumed was Mikey's shadow, while Tokka peeked over the edge of the rooftop.

"Where ya looking, _kappa meinu_?" Makoto's voice taunted. "Forget your glasses at home?"

She whirled around, seeing nothing.

"Yoo-hoo!" Erika called out, peeking out from around a skylight and waggling her fingers at Tokka mockingly.

"Nyah-nyah!" she taunted before darting back behind the light.

"Where are you?!" Tokka demanded. "Show yourselves!"

Fishface stalked around and was startled when Makoto jumped out from behind a fireplace.

"Smile!" he shouted before dropping his pants and full-on mooning Fishface, slapping his butt mockingly.

Fishface growled.

"You're really starting to piss me off, brat!" he snarled.

"Good!" Makoto retorted, pulling his pants up and throwing a smoke bomb in his face before darting away.

Eventually, the villainous trio was at their wit's end.

"What _is_ all this?!" Fishface demanded.

Mikey popped out, pulling down his eyelid and blowing a raspberry.

"We're distracting you, ya overgrown sushi platter!" he taunted.

"What? Why would-" Tokka began before she went wide-eyed. "Karai!"

 **-X-**

Down below, Leo's group had their hands full with Tiger Claw. Seiko kicked him back and then pulled off an aerial spin-kick, hitting him in the face multiple times. Tiger Claw recovered before kicking her aside. Seiko pulled herself to her feet, glaring at the mutant.

"It's a damn shame." she lamented. "You could've put those skills of yours to good use. What a waste of talent.

"I was thinking the same about you." Tiger Claw commented.

Raph ran up and tried slashing at him with his sai, but Tiger Claw just caught them in his hand before kicking him back.

"Master Shredder said he offered you a chance to join him." He went on, looking back at Seiko.

Seiko scoffed.

"Like I would join the son of a bitch who betrayed my clan, slaughtered my sensei's wife, and kidnapped his daughter." She snapped.

Before this could continue, Hisako jumped on his back, grabbing his head and shoving her fingers in. Tiger Claw struggled to get her off, but she remained just out of reach as his body stiffened.

"That's it." she muttered as he sank to his knees. "Go down, kitty."

Tigerclaw then dropped to the ground as the others just stared.

"Fine time to take a catnap." Tai quipped, earning him a weird look from everyone. "What, only Mikey gets to make dumb jokes?"

Hisako yanked her hands out of Tiger Claw's head, getting back to her feet.

"C'mon, we're wasting time." she told them all.

 **-X-**

Rahzar bared down on Mikey, growling.

"You're lookin' good, Rahzar." Mikey remarked nervously. "You lost some weight?"

Before Mikey could react, Rahzar jumped on him, pinning him down. He was about to bite Mikey in the face when Erika ran forward.

"Sit, boy!" she shouted before jumping and drop-kicking Rahzar in the face, knocking him off Mikey.

"Well, there goes my masculinity." Mikey quipped.

"What's the matter?" Erika asked, offering him a hand. "Never been saved by a girl?"

Mikey took it and let Erika help him up before clutching his left arm, which Rahzar had slashed during his attack. Fishface approached, smirking.

"Let's see how well you fight with one arm!" he declared.

"At least we have two things you don't!" Mikey shot back, patting one of his legs.

"Burn!" Makoto laughed.

Fishface snarled and ran at them, but the trio dodged. That's when Tokka ran in, slashing with her claws.

"I'll crush your skull, turtle!" she shouted.

"Would you believe you're the first to say that?" Mikey quipped.

Tokka roared as she charged at him. Mikey leapt out of the way, causing her to accidentally tackle Fishface and send them both off the roof.

"That's the best Shredder has to offer, huh?" Makoto quipped. "Why not call those three Moe, Larry, and Curly?"

Erika turned to Mikey.

"Let me take a look at that arm." she insisted.

"Let's get outta here first." Mikey told her. "I don't think those guys are gonna stay down for long."

"But Leo's team isn't back yet." Makoto pointed out. "We can't leave without them."

As if on cue, a manhole opened up, with Leo, his team, and Karai coming out.

"There he is!" Mikey declared. "Let's scram."

They quickly jumped down, but Hisako stiffened.

"Oh, shit…" she muttered. "He's coming."

At that, numerous Footbots surrounded them, let by Tatsu.

"Give it up, Turtles!" he declared. "You're outnumbered and outgunned."

"NOW!" Leo shouted.

The Shellraiser drove in, plowing down multiple Footbots before stopping behind them.

"Better count again!" Donnie shouted before pressing a button.

A high-pitched whistle sounded, and Tatsu collapsed, clutching his ears in excruciating pain.

"Figured that would come in handy." Donnie boasted. "Now get in! Quick!"

Mizuki jumped down from her sniping position, putting multiple arrows through the Footbots' heads before scrambling inside, followed by the others. Karai was the last one in, but stopped as she looked back to see Shredder watching her from the roof of his hideout.

"Karai, let's go!" Leo yelled, snapping her back to attention.

Karai got in, and Erika immediately got to work treating and bandaging Mikey's injured arm.

"I'm good." Mikey insisted. "It's not my water balloon throwing arm."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Hisako warned.

They looked out, seeing several Footbots and Tiger Claw ride after them on motorcycles. Tai gaped in shock.

"No way!" he let out. "Hisako knocked him out! How can he be up already?!"

"Rage is a hell of a wake-up call, Tai." Seiko said.

"And he's certainly pissed off." Hisako added.

Raph went to the manhole shooter, but much to his dismay, it was empty.

"Okay, who forgot to load the manhole covers?!" he demanded.

Before anyone could answer, something landed on top of the Shellraiser, and they heard a loud drilling sound.

"No time to point fingers!" Leo shouted, swerving and knocking the Footbots off.

Raph resorted to firing the garbage cannon, knocking more of them away.

"That's all you've got?" Karai demanded. "Balls of garbage?!"

"Sorry Princess," Raph retorted, "but not all of us can afford missiles and laser guns!"

"What? Of course you can!" Jade objected. "Kagome's mom is the richest person in the city, right?"

"Well, yeah, but Donnie refuses to ask us for anything." Kagome explained. "He likes doing things himself."

"Hey, this baby's still got a few tricks in her." Donnie said, before pressing a few buttons.

A smokescreen spewed out from behind, clouding their sight, and then an oil slick spilled out, sending the Footbots tumbling along and crashing. Tiger Claw, however, jumped off his bike and rocketed away. Just as things seemed calm, a sword pierced through the roof of the Shellraiser, nearly impaling Karai through the skull. On instinct, Seiko ran forward and grabbed the blade with her bare hands, holding it in place and grimacing as the sharp edge dug into her palms.

"Mom!" Makoto shouted in concern.

Seiko looked at Leo, wincing in pain and determination.

"Now might be a good time for something heroic." she told him.

Leo nodded, turning to Mikey.

"Mikey, find somewhere we can lose this cat!" he ordered.

Mikey quickly looked over the maps, and nodded.

"Dragon's bridge!" he told them. "Two blocks on the right!"

Karai's expression steeled, and she made for the hatch.

"Hana, gimme a boost!" she told her.

Hana hesitated, then nodded, boosting Karai out through the hatch. Tiger Claw turned to face her before jerking his blade free with one mighty yank, eliciting a scream of pain from Seiko inside. Karai ran forward and kicked Tiger Claw in the face, knocking him back.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you, Tiger Claw." she warned.

Tiger Claw scoffed, standing up.

"Your life means _nothing_ to me, girl." he informed her coldly. "Were it not for Master Shredder, I would simply kill you here and be done with it."

Karai scoffed.

"You must be so proud." she deadpanned. "You've gone from the deadliest assassin in Asia to Shredder's professional butt-kisser. Tell me, if he told you to put your blaster to your head and pull the trigger, would you?"

"I'd rather put my blaster to your head." Tiger Claw growled.

He began firing on her, but she quickly dodged around the blasts.

"Thought Shredder wanted me back alive." Karai remarked.

Tiger Claw smirked. "He didn't say how much alive."

They kept fighting, but again, Karai's attacks proved ineffectual against the tiger. She punched him in the gut a few times. Tiger Claw didn't even flinch, but casually raised his arm and thumped Karai over the head with his fist, dropping her.

 **-X-**

"Shit!" Hisako let out, turning to the others. "Karai's down!"

"Where's that bridge, Leo?!" Vee demanded as she helped Erika bandage Seiko's gashed hands.

"We're coming up on it now!" Leo shouted, flooring it.

Tiger Claw noticed the vehicle was picking up speed, and looked up just in time to slam full-force into the Dragon Bridge, which knocked him off the Shellraiser. Hisako used her telekinesis to keep Karai safely on the roof.

"Eat that, kitty cat!" Mikey bragged.

"Open the hatch!" Hisako yelled. "Now!"

Raph threw open the hatch, grabbing Karai by the leg and yanking her inside. He plopped her down on a chair and Erika hurried over.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Karai assured her, before turning to the others. "Guys… I…"

"It's okay." Leo assured her. "You don't have to say anything."

 **-X-**

Almost as soon as they arrived in the lair, they all stopped cold, seeing Splinter, Yukio, and Kasumi sitting down there.

"Seiko." Yukio said sternly, glaring at her. "I entrusted you to watch over the clan while I was back in Japan putting our affairs in order, and this is what I find? (1)."

"Michelangelo, what happened?!" Splinter demanded, seeing his bandaged arm.

"It's just a scratch, Sensei." Mikey assured. "You should see the other guy."

Kasumi stormed over to them, visibly angry.

"What have you kids done?!" she demanded. "We turn our backs for a few seconds, and you go raid Saki's lair?! How stupid can you…"

Kasumi's words trailed off as she and Splinter finally noticed Karai among them.

"Miwa…" Splinter managed.

"Father…" Karai replied.

She slowly approached him, and then grabbed and hugged him, tears in her eyes. Splinter wasted no time returning the hug. Jade sniffled at the sight, wiping her eyes and smiling. Erika turned to her in surprise.

"Jade?" she asked. "Are you… crying?"

"No, squirt." Jade replied, wiping a tear away. "It's just really dusty down here."

"Liar." Hisako said simply, also sniffling and wiping tears away.

"See, Sensei?" Leo told him. "I told you my plan would work."

Splinter managed a smile. "Perhaps some things are worth the risk."

 **-X-**

Back at Shredder's lair, Tiger Claw made his report to his master.

"I have scoured the city, but I've been unable to sniff out the Turtles or Karai." he explained. "Footbots are still on the search. They will report back to me with every detail."

"Splinter has been able to hide himself from us for fifteen years. You will not find him." Shredder informed Tiger Claw. "But this does not matter. Sooner or later, Karai will come to us."

"What makes you so sure?" Tiger Claw questioned.

"I saw that look in her eyes." Shredder replied. "Before long, she will return with Hamato Yoshi and his brood to finish what they started. And I will finally have my vengeance."

He leaned forward. "Get me Stockman."

 **-X-**

Down in the lair, the Hamato siblings and Kagome trained as Splinter, Karai, and Kasumi watched on. Leo and Mikey clashed for a bit before Mikey recoiled, clutching his bandaged arm.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Watch it, man!"

Leo gasped.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed hastily. "I didn't-"

A water balloon hit Leo in the face at that. Leo's face became deadpan as he glared at his brother.

"Yeah, dude!" Mikey bragged. "Never underestimate the water balloon arm."

Leo growled and charged at him, the two slugging at each other. Donnie and Vee soon got swept up in the tussle. Raph, Hisako, and Kagome looked on for a few moments, exchanged looks, then shrugged before jumping into the fray. Karai giggled somewhat at the sight before turning to Splinter and Kasumi.

"Is training always like this?" she questioned.

"More or less." Splinter admitted.

As the fight went on, Mikey grabbed onto Hisako's right leg and sank his teeth into her calf.

"OW!" Hisako shouted, throwing Mikey into the wall telekinetically. "Damn it, Mikey! No biting!"

At that, Kasumi stood up.

" _Yame!_ " she shouted.

All seven instantly stopped. Hisako rubbed her calf, glaring at Mikey.

"Biting people? Seriously?" she asked. "I thought you were fifteen, Mikey. Not five."

"I got caught up in the moment!" Mikey defended.

"My children, that is enough for today." Splinter said, before looking at Mikey sternly. "And Michelangelo, the next time you bite ANYONE during training, you will spend an hour in the Hashi."

Mikey gulped.

"Hai, Sensei." he hastily agreed.

The others walked out as Karai lagged behind.

"Karai, you coming?" Leo called.

"In a minute!" Karai called back, looking over the shrine in the corner.

"Not what you expected?" Splinter asked.

"I admit, it's a little weird being with people I was told were my enemies." Karai confessed before turning to the two ninja masters. "I gotta know. What _really_ happened between you two and Shredder?"

The two exchanged looks, and sighed.

"I suppose the memories of that night make little sense without the full story." Splinter remarked.

"Let me make some tea first." Kasumi insisted.

 **-X-**

After the tea was brewed, Kasumi passed out cups, and they sat down as Splinter began the tale.

"In centuries past, a bitter feud existed between the Hamato and Foot Clans." Splinter said. "This went on until the Foot came crashing down."

"Your grandfather, Hamato Yuta, led a battle that led to the Foot being decimated." Kasumi added. "Only one survived. A baby boy, the son of his enemy Oroku Kaiji."

"Shredder." Karai realized.

"Oroku Saki was just a child, so my father gave him shelter." Splinter continued. "We were raised as brothers, and rivals in all things as brothers are, but that rivalry soon turned bitter when we met Tang Shen, your mother."

"I grew up alongside the two of them, but I was always closer to Yoshi." Kasumi admitted. "I found Saki's fixation on Shen annoying and pathetic; he just refused to move on. But I never anticipated that it would come to what it did."

"Saki's jealousy festered into hatred when he learned of his true heritage." Splinter recalled. "He swore vengeance and rebuilt the Foot Clan."

"He converted most of the Hamato Clan to the Foot's ideology, and one night, he struck." Kasumi included. "He came to my house first, trying to convince me to join him. But I refused to betray my best friend."

"Wait." Karai said. "You mean you two aren't-"

The two realized what she was getting at, and vigorously shook their heads.

"No, no! Of course not!" Splinter insisted.

"Yoshi and I are just friends and nothing more." Kasumi said. "I was the maid of honor at his wedding."

"Ohhhhh…" Karai said in realization.

Kasumi sighed sadly before going on with the story. "Since I refused to side with him, Saki tried to kill me. But my husband, Kohaku, took the fatal blow." she wiped a tear away. "My beloved died in my arms, encouraging me to save Yoshi and not let Saki win."

"Meanwhile, Saki came to the dojo to end my life." Splinter remarked. "And you know what happened from there…"

Karai winced as Splinter's memories flashed through her mind again.

"I arrived just in time to save Yoshi from the blaze." Kasumi remembered, a somber expression on her face. "By the time I got there, Saki was long gone."

Karai noticed her sadness.

"That night at your house," she recalled, "what you said…"

Kasumi nodded.

"I often find myself looking back at that night." she admitted. "If I had just made it there a few minutes sooner, I could have gotten to the dojo in time to stop Saki from killing Shen. From taking you away from Yoshi."

She sighed, looking at Karai sadly.

"As I said before," she said, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Miwa."

"It's not your fault." Karai assured her. "You did what you could. You both did."

She clenched her fists in anger.

"It's all his fault." She snarled before looking them in the eyes. "After everything he's done... why haven't you gone after him? Haven't you wanted revenge?"

"After all this time, I have learned that revenge only leads to more pain." Splinter replied.

"Something that is completely lost on the Shredder." Kasumi added.

"But I've seen you two fight!" Karai objected. "You could take him out!"

"We are safe here, and we are together again, my daughter." Splinter told her. "That is all that matters, not revenge."

Karai looked to the side, clearly not convinced.

 **-X-**

Later that night, everybody was seemingly asleep… but Karai's eyes opened.

She sat up, looking around before quietly sneaking out of the room she was in.

"Sneaking out is hard."

Karai jumped and whirled around to see Hisako casually seated in a chair.

"Especially when there's a psychic down the hall." she finished.

"Don't try to stop me, Hisako." Karai warned. "You know none of us will ever be safe until Shredder is finally dealt with."

"Believe me, I know." Hisako told her, standing up and walking toward her. "But I also know that you don't stand a chance. We just got you back. Don't make us lose you again." She stole a glance at Splinter's room. "Don't make our father lose you again."

Karai looked down for a moment, before looking determined.

"Sorry, Hisako." she said. "But this ends tonight!"

Before Hisako could react, Karai threw a handful of blinding powder into her eyes and took off. Hisako wiped at her eyes, scowling.

"Shit, this hurts!" she shouted. "GUYS! WAKE UP!"

The Turtles and Splinter quickly hurried out of their rooms.

"Hisako, what happened?!" Leo demanded. "Where's Karai?!"

"Gone." Hisako told him, blinking away the powder as best she could. "She's going after Shredder by herself."

Splinter winced at that.

"I was a fool." he lamented. "Kasumi and I told her too much too quickly."

"We gotta stop her!" Donnie insisted.

"I'll call Kasumi and Kagome." said Raph. "If we're lucky, we can stop her before she gets herself killed."

 **-X-**

Shredder sat on his throne, motionless, as Karai slipped in through the window. She crept over to him, tanto drawn, and charged in, plunging her sword right into his heart-

-only to find herself stabbing a Footbot placed in the throne.

"Karai." came Shredder's voice.

Karai whirled around, seeing Shredder emerge from the shadows.

"Shredder…" she growled in hatred.

"You returned even sooner than I expected." Shredder mused.

Karai scowled, glaring at him.

"I know everything you've done, Shredder." she hissed at him. "You killed Kasumi's husband. You killed my mother. And now I'm gonna make you pay."

She threw a smoke bomb into Shredder's face and charged at him, attacking him from every angle, but Shredder effortlessly blocked and deflected all of her attacks.

"Foolish child." he said. "I trained you, taught you everything you know. You hold no surprises for me."

Karai still pressed on, determined to end his life. Eventually, Shredder knocked her blade out of her hands.

"This has gone far enough!" he shouted, dealing a swift chop to the back of Karai's head, dropping her.

Tiger Claw entered at that moment. "Master, the Turtles have not arrived."

"They cannot be far." Shredder answered. "Take her to Stockman. It is time to begin the experiment."

* * *

Just outside, the Shellraiser idled up just in time to see Shredder and Tiger Claw exiting the lair, gaping at the sight of Karai slung over Tiger Claw's shoulder.

"Damn it, we're too late!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Not yet." Donnie said. "Follow that tiger!"

The Shellraiser followed them at a safe distance.

* * *

In Stockman's lab, he worked on a special batch of mutagen, preparing it to Shredder's liking. It was then that Shredder and Tiger Claw entered.

"Stockman!" Shredder declared.

Stockman jumped, turning to him.

"Yezzz, mazzzter?" he asked.

"Is the mutagen ready?" Shredder questioned.

"Prepared to your specifications." Stockman informed him. "The serpent DNA is ready."

Tiger Claw gasped in shock. "You wouldn't!"

"Make sure she is secure." Shredder ordered as Karai was bound in chains.

"You're mutating me?!" Karai shouted, struggling profusely. "Not gonna happen!"

"Mutating your own cub." Tiger Claw muttered. "You're more ruthless than I thought."

"Don't be dramatic. She is merely bait." Shredder replied. "When the Turtles attempt to rescue her, I will drop them into the mutagen. This will mutate them into mindless serpents. I want Splinter to witness his own pupils become one of the rat's deadliest predators. Then when his spirit is broken, I will shatter his body."

"You're a monster!" Karai screamed at him. "I can't believe I ever loved you, or looked up to you!"

"Gag her." Shredder told Tiger Claw. "We cannot afford for her to give away the trap."

Tiger Claw nodded, slapping a piece of duct tape over her mouth and suspending her above the mutagen.

"And now we wait." Shredder declared.

Tiger Claw sniffed the air. "I smell the rat."

 **-X-**

The Hamato septet, Splinter, and Kasumi lurked above on the rafters, taking stock of the situation.

"Doing that to her…" Vee hissed through clenched teeth. "How low can Shredder sink?!"

"It's not for her. It's for us." Hisako reported. "She's bait."

They jumped down… and were instantly surrounded by the Foot.

"Welcome, my old friend." Shredder declared, making his way forward with Kitsune by his side.

"Let my daughter go!" Splinter ordered her.

Shredder chuckled darkly. "You are more than welcome to rescue her if you can."

"Provided you can get through all of us." Kitsune added.

Hisako took a step back, getting the same feeling from Kitsune that she got from the Rat King.

"Okay, what the fuck are you?" she demanded. "Because you're obviously not human."

Kitsune wagged a finger at her. "Such barbaric language."

"Sis, is now really the time for this?" Leo asked.

"Considering she's giving the same whacked-out vibes I got from Rat King, yes." Hisako replied.

"Hmmm…" Kitsune mused. "my brother was right about your instincts, Hamato Hisako."

They all sputtered in shock at that.

"BROTHER?!" The Turtles and Kagome all screamed.

"So you're like him." Hisako said. "A 'god'."

She placed heavy air quotes on the word "god". Shredder turned to Kitsune, a mixture of intrigue and surprise in his voice.

"It seems you've been keeping secrets from me, Kitsune." he told her.

"And now it's out." Kitsune replied flippantly. "Yes. I am the youngest of our great family."

"Rat King mentioned the rest of you." Hisako recalled. "The beings who would compete for the 'throne of the world.'"

"Yes." Kitsune said, grinning. "And while we're telling secrets, allow me to reveal another one."

She looked at Splinter and Kasumi. "Tell me, Hamato Yoshi, Kasumi Lee… have you ever wondered the circumstances that led Saki to the path he now walks? How he discovered his true parentage? Let's say he had a little… divine intervention."

Splinter and Kasumi got it at that, both of them gasping and shock.

"You…" Kasumi let out. "you're what pushed him over the edge. You're the one who drove him to become this... this…" She couldn't finish.

"It's worse." Hisako realized, hearing Kitsune's thoughts. "She's the one who told him his heritage. Who convinced him to rebuild the Foot."

"YOU!" Kagome screamed, furious tears in her eyes as she pointed an accusing finger at Kitsune. "It's all your fault! You're the reason Tang Shen and my father are dead! _You_ turned Shredder into a monster!"

Kitsune chuckled. "My dear girl, he was always a monster. I merely let him out of the cage Hamato Yuta put him in."

"That part is true." Shredder admitted. "My rage, my hate and jealousy of Yoshi and Shen... it was always there. Kitsune merely set me free and allowed me to fully embrace it."

"He's right…" Hisako realized. "I can hear it in his thoughts. Even if Kitsune had never approached him and pushed him over the edge, something else would've done it."

"Why?!" Leo demanded. "What reason could you have for doing that?!"

Kitsune scoffed. "A god does not need to justify her actions to mere mortals."

Hisako scowled at her.

"I'll tell you what I told your brother." she hissed, eyes glowing green. "There's no. _**Such thing. As GODS!**_ "

She blasted her back with telekinesis, and a massive fight began. Splinter leapt forward and clashed with Shredder.

"Yes!" Shredder declared. "Fight me, rat!"

The fight continued, and one by one, the Turtles were trapped in cages, along with Kagome and Kasumi.

"Now my vengeance will be complete!" Shredder gloated. "Hamato Yoshi, you will watch as your disciples and dear friend are transformed into your natural enemy, and I will crush you once and for all!"

Leo slipped part of his katana into his cage and pried it open before making his way up to Karai.

"Hang on!" he told her, ripping the tape off of her mouth and eliciting a yelp of pain.

"Ow! Why don't you just rip my lips off?" she asked, before softening. "And thanks."

Shredder saw this happening, and leapt at Leo with his blades outstretched. Leo ducked, causing Shredder to inadvertently slice through the chain keeping Karai suspended. The two managed to jump to safety, but Karai wasn't so lucky, falling into the vat and sinking rapidly with a scream.

"Miwa!" Splinter and Kasumi screamed in unison.

Shredder turned, his eyes widening in horror as he saw what had happened.

"Karai!" he shouted. " ** _NOOOOOO!_** "

Wide-eyed with panic, Hisako blew through her cage with telekinesis, barreling through the Footbots and boosting herself into the air. She dove into the mutagen, swimming around in a desperate attempt to save Karai. After a minute, she surfaced, dragging a white and purple snake mutant out of the vat. The two collapsed onto the stairs leading to the vat, Hisako shaking the mutant violently as tears filled her eyes.

"Dad!" she cried out. "Karai! She's-! HELP!"

Splinter managed to free himself and hurried over to them, kneeling down.

"Miwa…" he let out in despair. "My child…"

Hisako passed Karai over to him, careful to keep mutagen off of him.

"I'm so sorry, Father…" she sobbed. "I tried to save her. I tried..."

Shredder glared on, trembling with rage.

"No…" he snarled. "Hamato Yoshi… this is YOUR FAULT!"

Kasumi glared at him from her cage, rage and sorrow plain on her face.

"How is it Yoshi's fault, Saki?!" she demanded. " _You're_ the one who cut her chain! Miwa is a monster now because of _YOU_!"

Shredder roared, and was about to charge when part of the roof collapsed.

"NO!" he screamed.

Karai stirred, letting out a feral hiss before wrapping her coils around Splinter, squeezing him tightly. Hisako tried to intervene, only for one of Karai's hands, now a snake head, to lash out and sink its fangs into her arm. Hisako let out a pained cry and collapsed, clutching her arm.

In shock, Leo dropped to his knees.

"No…" he whispered. "This is _not_ happening. It _can't_ be happening. It _can't_ …"

Splinter struggled in Karai's grip, looking up at her sadly.

"Miwa… my daughter…" he managed. "Please…"

Karai hesitated, the dawn of reason returning to her eyes.

"F-Father?" she managed, before hissing and letting him go.

She looked between her father and the downed Hisako, and immediately darted out the window in shame.

"Karai!" Leo shouted, futilely reaching for her. "WAIT!"

Splinter watched her go, before sighing and scooping up Hisako.

"We must leave this place." he insisted. "Now."

"But Karai-!" Leo began.

"There is nothing we can do for her now, Leonardo." Splinter cut him off.

As Leo worked to free the others from their cages, Splinter looked on from behind the rubble, Kitsune and Tiger Claw flanking him.

"Master Shredder, we must go." Tiger Claw insisted.

"Splinter and his brood are broken." Kitsune added. "This is a victory for us."

"Victory?!" Shredder repeated. "How is this a victory when Karai is-"

He sighed, glaring at Splinter's group as they made their escape.

"I will avenge you, my daughter." he vowed as he made his own retreat.

* * *

At the Hamato Clan apartments, failure hung over the group. Erika solemnly healed Hisako as the others digested what they had heard.

"Damn it…" Seiko muttered, before slamming her fists on the coffee table. "DAMN IT!"

"Shredder…" Shinigami let out. "I knew he was evil, but to go this far…" She hugged herself. "Karai…"

Hisako sniffled, covering her face with her uninjured arm.

"If I had just stopped her…" she sobbed. "If I'd reacted sooner in the lab... she wouldn't be…"

She broke down in tears at that.

Raph and Kagome held hands, comforting each other.

"All that time I insisted she was still an evil bitch…" Raph reflected in disgust, tears in his eyes. "If I could go back and do it over…"

Kagome pulled him closer, silently consoling him. Mikey glanced over at Donnie, fiddling with his nunchucks remorsefully.

"You can make a retro-mutagen for her… right?" he asked.

Donnie sighed.

"I'm gonna try, Mikey." he replied.

"We'll find Karai, guys." Tai swore. "We'll search day and night until we do. I promise."

"No." Shinigami cut in, standing up and making her way to the window. "I'll find her."

"Shinigami, you don't have to do this alone." Vee told her gently.

"Yes, I do." Shinigami insisted. "I'm her best friend, and I wasn't there to-" She fought off emotion before going on. "But I will find her. I swear."

With that, she morphed into a raven and flew off into the night. Seiko sighed, pouring herself a cup of tea. She went to drink from it, but instead let out a furious growl, clutching the cup so tightly that it shattered in her grip.

"Shredder…" she hissed, "I swear to whatever God is listening I'm gonna make him pay for this."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): I realized that Yukio has barely appeared since his debut chapter. Call this mention of where he's been my saving throw.

*sniff* Poor Karai.

Kitsune's role is similar to that in IDW; she's been manipulating Shredder and his ancestors since feudal Japan in that world.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	49. Into Dimension X!

**Chapter 48: Into Dimension X!**

* * *

Christmastime had come to New York, and circumstances found Mikey exiting the grocery store, a big bucket of Neapolitan ice cream in his hand. As he came out, he called the others out on his T-Phone.

"Yo, I got the ice cream. On my way back." he told them, before looking around at the festive decorations. "Funny. With all the craziness, I didn't even realize Christmas was coming."

" _Neither did the rest of us._ " Raph deadpanned. " _In any event, you better not eat all the ice cream before you get back_."

"Chillax, I won't." Mikey promised before hanging up.

As he went along, he stopped short seeing a disguised Krangdroid going into an alley. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he stealthily crept after it, freezing up when he saw two Krangdroids standing in front of a purple portal.

"We must get this mutagen back to headquarters." one of them said.

At that moment, a stray cat approached them, mewling softly. One of the Krangdroids snatched it up, giving it a once over.

"This would make a great test subject." he mused. "No one would miss a mangy alley cat."

Mikey's eyes went wide and he dropped the ice cream, the lid popping off and the somewhat melted contents spilling. The sound caught the Krangdroids' attention as the orange turtle stepped into the alley.

"Drop the kitty!" Mikey ordered, drawing his nunchucks.

"It's one of the Turtles!" the first Krangdroid exclaimed.

The second looked Mikey over, scoffing.

"It's the stupid one." he brushed off. "He shouldn't be much of a challenge."

"Hey, I may be stupid, but I can still whoop you!" Mikey boasted before reflecting on what he just said. "That... sounded a lot more badass in my head."

The Krangdroids immediately began firing on them, but Mikey charged forward and kicked them both aside, knocking the cat and mutagen out of their hands. The mutagen splashed on the cat, who walked over to the ice cream and began hungrily eating it.

"Oh, no!" Mikey shouted as he finished smashing the Krangdroids' bodies.

The Utroms' within scuttled away, leaving a small device behind. Before Mikey could do more to register the fact, he heard pained mewling and turned to see the cat beginning to mutate. He ran over to it, kneeling down.

"No no no, kitty! Stay with me!" He pleaded. "Don't become a monster! You have so much to live-"

He cut himself off in surprise to see the cat melt into a small puddle. He stared at it for a minute before the puddle grew two paws, a tail, and a cat's face, all composed of Neapolitan ice cream. It looked at him, meowing calmly.

"Whoa…" Mikey let out.

After a minute, he scooped the ice cream cat up in the now-empty bucket, making sure to grab the device left behind before he went.

* * *

"I… am at a loss for words." Donnie let out.

The Hamato septet sat around the table, examining the ice cream kitty in the bucket. It meowed and pawed at the air, dripping ice cream all around it.

"Okay," Vee began, "I know that mutagen generally turns someone into the last thing they touched before transforming... But ice cream? It's not even a living creature! No DNA to combine!"

"It's not too out there." Kagome pointed out. "The Spy-Roach _did_ combine with Donnie's tech after its mutagen dip."

"Ugh. That thing." Hisako shivered. "I still have nightmares about being that bug's puppet."

Leo patted her back while Mikey scratched the cat between the ears.

"He's cute." he mused. "Think I'll call him Klunk."

"Wait, we're keeping it?" Raph asked.

"Well, we can't just leave it on the streets, Raph." Leo pointed out. "It'll melt and die."

"MELT?!" Mikey screamed. "Oh, crap!"

He quickly grabbed Klunk and threw open the freezer, shoving him in and slamming the door.

"Phew." Mikey wiped his brow. "Too close."

A mew sounded from behind the door as Mikey rejoined the others.

"Now that that's done," Donnie held up the device the Krangdroids left, "the Krangdroids dropped this, you said?"

"Yep." Mikey nodded. "Think it might be a portal thingy."

"It is." Hisako told them. "A portable version of the Technodrome's transdimensional portal, for easy access to and from Dimension X."

"Wow, Krang is always one step ahead." Donnie mused.

"You know what this means?" Leo asked excitedly. "Krang's always a step ahead of us with his plans. We never manage to stop him until they're in the middle of one. Well, with this... no more waiting in the dark."

"Hang on, Leo." Raph began. "We'd be walking in blind. We have no idea what's on the other side of that thing."

"Still, Krang could be up to something big." Leo countered. "We can't wait around for him to come to us."

"Then let's take this thing to Mortu." Vee suggested. "He can tell us what he knows, so we're not walking in blind."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Hisako cut in, holding up her hands. "You guys want to go to Dimension X? Are you out of your fucking minds?!"

"Hisako, we have to figure out what Krang is planning." Leo insisted. "If this is the only way, then so be it."

"You're talking about going right into Krang's home turf, Leo!" Hisako shot back. "He's got armies! Weapons! And it's just the seven of us! We wouldn't stand a chance, and I am not gonna be that psycho's lab rat again."

She rubbed her arms, her nails digging into her sleeves as she devolved into terrified shudders.

"Then you can stay here." Leo told her. "I'm not gonna force you to go back if you don't want to."

"Actually, we may need her." Donnie cut in, getting shocked looks from everyone.

"Donnie, look at her." Kagome objected. "Does she look in any shape to be coming along?"

"Hey, you think I wanna do this to her?" Donnie retorted. "We don't have a choice. We need all hands on deck, or else that," he pointed to Hisako for emphasis, "will happen to all of us."

"I hate to admit it, but Donnie's right." Leo gave in. "I'm sorry, Hisako."

Breathing heavily, Hisako forced her growing panic down and stood up, still shaking slightly.

"I hate this plan." she admitted.

"Don't worry, sis," Mikey assured. "We got your back every step of the way."

* * *

The group made it to TCRI, and outlined the situation to the Guardians. Predictably, they didn't take it too well, and Zephyr made his disbelief quite vocal.

"Leo, have you lost your mind?" he demanded. "Have you forgotten what I told you about the conditions of Utrominon?! Poisonous atmosphere! Acidic water! You go to Dimension X, you might as well sign your death warrant!"

"Which is why we came here first." Leo told him. "We figured you may have some way for us to breathe while we're there, and as for the water, we got that handled."

Everyone held up canteens.

Zephyr sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"It's also swarming with dangerous creatures, like the Crinaix and Krang's flunkies." he reminded him. "You might as well walk into a nuclear reactor and lick the goddamn core!"

"Thank you!" Hisako piped up. "And if that doesn't kill us, Krang, Ch'rell and the rest of his flunkies will."

"Nothing any of you say will change my mind." Leo said firmly. "We have a perfect opportunity to find out Krang's plans and prepare in advance, and I'm not passing it up."

Zephyr blinked twice in disbelief.

"Do you _want_ to die?" he questioned.

"Look, Zephyr, we're going." Donnie insisted. "You can't change our minds, so either help us or stop stalling us."

Zephyr sighed in resignation.

"Alright, fine." he relented. "I'm wasting my time trying to dissuade you, so go ahead. Go talk to Mortu about your little suicide mission."

"Thanks for the support, Sammy." Raph said sarcastically.

As they went, Zephyr grabbed Hisako's arm, stopping her briefly.

"After everything Krang did to you, why are you just going along with this, Rita?" he demanded.

"Because they need me." Hisako replied. "And I can't convince them not to."

"Alright." Zephyr gave in. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I'll try." Hisako gently freed her arm from his grasp, going after her siblings.

As she caught up, Kagome smirked slightly.

"I think he likes you." she teased.

"Shut up." Hisako muttered, giving Kagome a shove. "Doesn't matter anyhow. I'm far too damaged for any kind of commitment."

 **-X-**

In Mortu's office, he listened patiently as they outlined their plan. Eventually, he sighed.

"I can't say I approve," he began, "but I realize there's no point in convincing you."

"Believe me, I've tried." Hisako interjected.

"I'll do what I can to help." Mortu informed them.

"Got anything that can keep us from not suffocating?" Mikey asked.

"Actually, yes."

With that, Mortu led them into a room filled with bizarre devices. Eventually, he picked up seven bizarre-looking respirators.

"These atmosphere converters will enable you to breathe on Utrominon and its corner of Dimension X." Mortu explained.

They all slowly took them, looking them over.

"Uh, these things haven't been used, have they?" Raph questioned.

"Of course not, Raphael." Mortu assured. "I'm far more civilized than that."

Raph sighed in relief before extending the straw-like attachment and sticking it in his mouth.

"One more word of advice." Mortu continued. "Look for the Neutrinos. Their resistance is opposed to Krang and will help you."

"Wait, the Neutrinos?" Hisako questioned. "They're real? I thought they were just some ghost story the Utroms told."

Leo turned to his sister in confusion.

"Who are the Neutrinos?" he asked.

"Other beings who live in Dimension X." she explained. "The 'Unconquerable People' as the story goes. Krang's been hunting them for centuries, but they never manage to catch them all. According to the stories, there are pockets of resistance fighters everywhere."

"They're very real." Mortu assured the group. "They are a peaceful race that prefers to avoid conflict, but they're far from helpless."

"And how will we know the Neutrinos when we see 'em?" Leo asked.

"They're renowned for their pointed ears and…" Mortu coughed slightly, "eccentric hairstyles."

"So, we're basically looking for elves with freaky hair." Kagome summed up, getting a nod.

"Now you see why I thought they were a story." Hisako deadpanned.

"Alright, enough chatter." Leo handed Mortu the portal device.

Mortu pressed a few buttons on the device, and soon, a purple portal opened up. Everyone looked at the portal, then began marching towards it. Leo went in first, and Hisako took up the rear. She hesitated in front of it, closed her eyes, and jumped in.

* * *

The Hamato septet all screamed in fear and exhilaration as they fell through the portal. Eventually, they were spit out, and they all stood up and gaped in shock at the bizarre-looking landscape, with a red-orange sky and weird, purple looking plants.

"Holy Chalupa…" Donnie let out. "Look at this place."

"Dimension X…" Kagome let out.

"Freeeak shoooow…" Vee said in a singsong voice.

"There's no sun!" Donnie remarked. "There's no… anything! This is impossible!"

"Alright guys, we need to scope this place out." Leo said. "Hisako, any idea-"

However, Hisako was in no condition to answer or help. In the middle of a full-blown panic attack, she backed up to the edge of the platform... and fell off with a yelp.

"Hisako!" Mikey screamed.

They all ran to the edge of the platform, and gaped to see Hisako literally standing upside down on the underside of the platform.

"This is ridiculous!" Donnie exclaimed. "Gravity can _not_ work like this!"

"Apparently, here it can." Raph muttered. "Those video logs you hacked out of their computer a while back _did_ say this place had different laws of physics."

Hisako clutched the sides of her head, sinking down and hugging her legs.

"I hate this place…" she muttered. "I hate this place… I hate this place…"

Kagome pulled her back up to their level, taking her hands.

"Hisako." she said, looking her in the eyes. "Take slow, deep breaths, then recite the following numbers for me: 2, 6, 1, 8, 4, 5, 3, 9."

Hisako slowly recited the numbers, calming down.

"I'd tell you to do the whole 'five things you can see, hear, and touch' thing," Kagome remarked, offering her a hand up, "but we're kinda pressed for time."

Hisako took her hand, holding onto Kagome tightly as if she was the one thing keeping Hisako tethered to reality.

"Okay, you good?" Leo asked.

"No." Hisako said bluntly. "But I don't have a choice. We need to find Krang's hideout."

"Easier said than done." Raph remarked. "This place is one giant mindfuck."

"Well, I'd say that's a good place to start." Vee offered, pointing off in the distance.

They followed her finger to see a far-off island floating in the distance, bearing technology similar to the Technodrome.

"But how are we gonna get there?" Mikey questioned.

"Well, considering the different laws of gravity…" Vee remarked.

Vee backed up and got a running start before charging forward and leaping, jumping dozens of feet to the nearest island.

"Dude, I wanna try!" Mikey shouted, running and jumping after her. "Booyakasha!"

He landed perfectly right next to her, and they turned back to the other five.

"C'mon, you guys!" Vee yelled back.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph quickly ran and jumped over. Kagome and Hisako jumped last, but accidentally fell short and plummeted. Rather than end up on the bottom of the island, they suddenly fell from above, crashing into the Turtles and knocking them all into a heap.

"What is with this place?!" Donnie demanded.

"Dude, isn't it obvious?" Mikey asked as they pulled themselves up. "Here, reality is out to lunch."

"I really hate this place." Hisako grumbled.

"I can see why." Donnie remarked. "Nothing makes sense! Everything's flipped upside down and all around! It's nuts!"

"Just wait till you meet the monsters." Hisako warned.

A distant roar sounded at that and they all stiffened.

"That doesn't sound good…" Kagome muttered.

"It wasn't." Hisako informed her. "I suggest we get moving."

"Agreed." Leo decided, and they all began making their way to the island Vee pointed out.

As they went, a louder roar sounded, and a massive worm creature flew overhead. They all froze up, gasping.

"AHHH!" Mikey screamed. "Sky worm!"

"Worse." Hisako winced. "Kraathatrogon."

"Kraatha-what now?" Mikey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kraathatrogon." Hisako corrected. "Giant carnivorous alien worms. The Utroms here keep them in herds like cattle."

"They eat those things?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Uh, no." Hisako replied, twiddling her thumbs. "They're uh, milked… for… mutagen."

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Are you telling me…" Leo began.

"That mutagen comes…" Raph continued.

"From _that_?!" Donnie finished.

"Well, one of the main ingredients to make it, yes." Hisako clarified.

"So…" Vee let out, "we were changed by freaky alien worm boob slime. I have... no words to express my shock."

"Uh, guys?" Hisako cut in. "Carnivorous worms. Deadly dimension. Sister who's barely holding onto her sanity? For now, can we forget about where mutagen comes from and STAY FOCUSED?!"

Before they could reply, a human-sounding scream of fear reached their ears.

"Someone's in trouble!" Leo exclaimed, running off in the direction of the scream.

"Leo, wait!" Raph shouted. "Damn it!"

They followed him, and they soon found themselves on an upper platform. On a lower platform, they saw a human-looking girl with orange hair wearing a pink dress, cornered by a group of Krangdroids. Leo looked over the girl, pursing his lips.

"Pointy ears, freaky hairstyle…" he mused. "We've found ourselves a Neutrino."

"Not just any Neutrino." Hisako realized, hearing her thoughts. "That's their princess. We gotta do something!"

"Way ahead of you!" Leo jumped down, landing between the girl and the Krangdroids. They all gasped in shock.

"One of the Turtles?!" the lead Krangdroid exclaimed. "Impossible! You can't be here!"

"Can and am." Leo replied before turning back to the girl and giving her a thumbs-up. "It's okay, miss. We're here to help."

The girl tilted her head quizzically.

"'We'?" she repeated.

On cue, his siblings and Kagome jumped down to join him.

"Saving a princess…" Vee deadpanned. "What is this, Super Mario?"

"Hope not." Donnie replied. "Especially considering what happens to turtles in that game."

"This doesn't involve you!" the lead Krangdroid snapped. "Once we have Princess Trib, the royal family of Neutrino will be eating out of General Krang's palm!"

"You hurt innocent people," Leo began, "I tend to get involved."

He charged forward, wasting no time slicing through the Krangdroid. His siblings charged forward and joined in on the action. Raph quickly stabbed one in the face, taking it out. Mikey swung his nunchucks wildly, bashing them easily. Donnie swept one off its feet before bringing his staff down hard on it. Vee stabbed one in the neck before lifting it up and throwing it at two others. As another Krangdroid came up to Kagome, she quickly sliced its arms off before slicing its legs, prompting the Utrom inside to scurry out and crawl away. Hisako's attacks were the most violent, slashing relentlessly at every Krangdroid she saw until they were all scrap. After the fight, the girl approached them. Leo sheathed his blades and turned to her.

"Are you okay, miss…" he began.

"Princess, actually." the girl replied with a curtsy. "Princess Tribble of Neutrino. And thanks to you Gamarons, I am."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Gama-what?"

"Gamarons." Hisako explained. "They're a race of turtle aliens."

"We're not aliens, Princess." Donnie explained. "We're mutants from Earth."

"We're the Ninja Turtles!" Mikey boasted. "The world's most fearsome fighting team!"

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Gimme a break." he groaned.

Trib giggled slightly at that.

"Okay, now that that's done, what are you doing out here all alone?" Vee asked, getting to business.

"I was with the Neutrino Resistance, actually." Trib told them. "I got separated from them, and the next thing I know, Krang's minions are chasing me."

"Well, then it's a good thing we showed up when we did." Kagome remarked.

"We're actually looking for the Neutrino resistance." Donnie told her. "Mortu told us to look out for them."

"Mortu?" Trib perked up at that. "Mother and Father told me about him. He helped out our homeworld when Krang first attacked. I was just a baby then."

"Wow." Mikey remarked. "Where _hasn't_ Mortu been in this place?"

"Can we please get some place that's some semblance of safe?" Hisako cut in, clutching her sleeves.

"She's got… personal issues with this place." Donnie explained to Trib.

Before they could go anywhere, they heard footsteps approaching. They tensed, readying their weapons... only to see a group of Neutrino soldiers wearing blue and yellow uniforms running up, led by a man with spiky purple hair. The purple-haired man aimed a blaster at the Hamato septet.

"Step away from Princess Tribble!" he ordered. "Real slowly, like your asses depend on it!"

"Hey Spiky, we saved her life from Krang's goons!" Raph snapped. "Where were you?!"

"Raph, now may not be the best time to do your usual 'get pissy' shtick." Leo warned.

They raised their hands and slowly backed away. Trib approached the commander.

"It's alright, Commander." she assured. "They saved me. They're not our enemies."

After a minute, the commander slowly lowered his weapon.

"Apologies." he said. "But the princess' safety is my top priority."

Trib scoffed.

"I'm not a helpless little girl, Dask." she informed him curtly.

Raph opened his mouth, no doubt to make a snarky quip, and Hisako promptly elbowed him in the gut.

"Don't even think about it." she said sternly.

Leo slowly approached the commander.

"Look… Commander Dask, was it?" he asked. "We're mutant turtles from Earth. We came here to find out what Krang's planning to do to our home."

"Mutant turtles?" Dask questioned, before it hit him. "Wait, the five Turtles Krang's been raging about?"

Leo blinked. "It seems our reputation precedes us."

"Of course. That pissbag's expended a LOT of time and resources on killing you." Dask remarked. "Any enemy of his is a friend of mine."

He holstered his gun, gesturing with his head.

"Let's walk while we talk." he insisted.

 **-X-**

As they walked, Dask explained everything.

"As I'm sure you know, Krang intends to terraform your planet." he said. "And he's coming _very_ close to finding the means to do so."

"Wait…" Kagome froze. "Are you saying he's perfected the mutagen?"

"It seems so, yes." Dask remarked.

"Fuck…" Hisako muttered.

"How is that possible?!" Mikey demanded, turning to Hisako. "We wiped his computer! We destroyed his April clone brigade! That should've set him back by years!"

"Yyyyeah…" Hisako began. "That's another thing I hate about this place. Time distortion."

"Time passes faster in Dimension X than on Earth." Dask explained. "Years could pass here while mere hours or days pass on your world."

"Damn it…" Donnie muttered, "And he must've managed to harvest enough of April's DNA to pull it off anyway."

"There's gotta be something we can do to stop it, or at least slow him down." Leo insisted. "If he _is_ ready to launch another invasion, we're nowhere near ready for him."

"We were just about to do something like that." Dask admitted. "There's a compound nearby where Krang's men are conducting experiments with the mutagen. We blow it, it could give you the time you need."

"Now you're talking my language." Raph boasted.

Hisako smirked and cracked her knuckles. "This place has been tormenting me since I came here. Blasting one of Krang's outposts to kingdom come is just what I need."

"Then it's settled." Leo declared. "Dask, we'll help in any way we can."

Trib smiled, bowing.

"On behalf of the Neutrino royal family, we thank you." she told them all.

* * *

The group made it to the compound Vee first pointed out when they arrived in Dimension X. Sneaking into the compound, they saw dozens of Krangdroids standing before numerous portals, alongside a hologram of Krang.

"The time has come!" the alien general declared. "Our invasion begins anew! First, New York City. And then... the WORLD!"

Leo jumped down at that.

"Sorry to crash the party, but Earth's off limits!" he shouted.

Everyone whirled around to see him, alongside the rest of the Hamato septet and Dask.

"The Turtles?!" Krang exclaimed. "Here?! Now?!"

"You better believe it!" Mikey boasted.

Krang scowled, gesturing to his men.

"Annihilate them, you fools!" he ordered.

The Krangdroids all charged, and they drew their weapons. Leo easily deflected several laser blasts before zipping forward and decapitating numerous Krangdroids. Raph leapt up into the air and brought both his sai down on two Krangdroids, taking them out easily. Donnie pole vaulted over one Krangdroid before spinning around and striking it in the back. Vee threw one of her kama's into the face of a Krangdroid before leaping over to it and kicking it in the chest, knocking it to the ground.

Mikey continued bashing droids away left and right as Kagome ran up to him.

"Mikey, give me a boost!" she called out.

Mikey then turned to her and held out a nunchaku for her to springboard off of, allowing her to soar through the air and impale a Krangdroid in the chest. Hisako meanwhile just slashed violently at every Krangdroid that came close. She then threw her tessen as some Krangdroids coming at her, using her telekinesis to slice through them all easily and return her weapons to her hands.

"Donnie, get to that computer!" Leo ordered. "Close those portals!"

"On it!" Donnie ran over and began typing away.

"Shut down all but one portal, so you have a way back to Earth!" Dask ordered. "As soon as you're through, I'll plant the bomb!"

"Wait, what about you?!" Hisako demanded.

"Don't worry about me!" Dask told her. "I'll have plenty of time to escape."

Donnie typed away as fast as he could, and eventually, all but one portal closed.

"Quick!" Dask ordered. "Get moving!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Hisako shouted. "We're outta here!"

She was the first one through, followed by the other six Hamato ninjas. As soon as the portal closed behind them, Dask pulled a belt of grenades out.

"See you in Hell, Krang." he swore, pressing a button on the belt and running for his life as they detonated.

 **-X-**

The Hamato septet leapt out of the portal, finding themselves back in New York.

"Whew! That was tight!" Mikey bragged. "Their invasion will be set back for months!"

"But with the time difference, it could be hours." Donnie cut in. "Maybe even days."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again." Hisako groaned. "I hate that place."

Kagome clenched her fists, looking skyward.

"There's a storm coming, you guys." she told them. "And we better be ready when it hits."

"We will be." Leo assured. "I promise you all that."

* * *

In the Foot HQ, Shredder sat in his throne, continuing to mourn the loss of Karai. The door opened and he tensed at the sight of Krang strolling in.

"So…" he mused, "you must be General Krang."

"At ease, Shredder." Krang assured. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Then get to the point!" Shredder demanded. "I am in no mood for your alien shenanigans."

Krang chuckled slightly before going on.

"I'm here to offer a deal." he began. "I've learned of what's become of your daughter, and I can help you. All you have to do... is agree to assist my second invasion, and help me destroy the Turtles."

Shredder glared at him, looking uncertain. Krang then tossed him a communicator, one Shredder caught with ease.

"I'll give you some time to consider my offer." he said before turning and leaving. "But don't take too long."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The Neutrinos are from the 1987 show and IDW; I'm using the IDW incarnation of them.

The countdown to the invasion begins! Can the Turtles stand up to the deadly alliance of Shredder and Krang? Are they ready for what lies ahead? What horrors will they face? And why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned...

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Dask- Crispin Freeman (Alucard from _Hellsing,_ Firefly from _Batman: Arkham Origins,_ Itachi Uchiha from Naruto)

* Trib- Stephanie Sheh (Yui from _Sword Art Online_ , Orihime Inoue from _Bleach_ , Mikuru Asahina from _Haruhi Suzumiya_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	50. The Invasion

**Chapter 49: The Invasion**

* * *

Shredder sat alone in his throne room, contemplating Krang's offer. His thoughts drifted to Karai, mutated and alone, and of the ones he believed responsible escaping vengeance.

"Master Shredder?"

Shredder looked up to see Tiger Claw enter and kneel.

"The hour grows late." the tiger mutant said. "Have you reached your decision?"

"Krang is a dangerous ally." Shredder confessed. "But he has given us much technology, asking little in return."

"Krang _will_ betray you." Tiger Claw warned. "You know this. He cares nothing for the human race."

"Nor do I." Shredder replied after a minute, dismissing Tiger Claw with a wave. "Leave me."

Tiger Claw turned and left, and Shredder pressed a button on the communicator, summoning a hologram of Krang.

"General Krang." he said.

" _Shredder._ " Krang replied. " _Have you had time to consider my offer?_ "

"I have." Shredder told him. "And if I help you, will you uphold your end of the bargain?"

" _Of course._ " Krang assured him. " _I'll find the cure for Karai once you find her, as long as you assist me in my attack tonight. I give you my word._ "

"Very well." Shredder decided. "You have yourself a deal, General."

Krang grinned evilly. " _Excellent._ "

* * *

It was a snowy night in New York, and at the O'Neil household, the Hamato septet, Splinter, Kasumi, and Casey joined April's family for a Christmas dinner. Donnie, however, couldn't relax. He glanced around at his family, who were all helping to decorate or prepare the feast.

"Is now really the best time for festivities?" he asked.

"Dude, right now we need a little Christmas cheer." Mikey insisted.

"Um, hello!" Donnie shouted. "Krang's invasion could be happening any time now!"

"And when it comes, we'll be ready." Vee said flippantly.

"For now, let's just try and enjoy ourselves." Raph said.

"Yeah, it's our first holiday with April and Casey." Hisako pointed out.

"Donatello _does_ have a point." Splinter admitted, turning to him. "What plans have you devised to stop Krang?"

Donnie grinned and unfurled a blueprint, displaying a massive, turtle-like robot.

"I give you my latest invention, the Turtle Mech!" he boasted, speaking like he was in an infomercial. "Armed with flamethrowers, missiles, and an electro-harpoon! Guaranteed to stop a massive alien invasion army, or your money back."

Leo looked over the blueprint and sighed.

"Donnie, you've been watching way too much _Super Robo Mecha Force Five_." he said. "There's no way we can use this thing. It's too big and bulky."

"Besides, we're ninjas, not Power Rangers." Hisako added. "We work in the shadows, not in something from a sci-fi cartoon."

"Ninjas adapt to their surroundings." Donnie replied. "Mortu finally gave me what I needed to power the mech. It's our best bet at fending off Krang."

"Not gonna happen, Donnie." Leo said firmly. "That thing could cause more damage to the city than Krang does. Our best bet is to gather as many allies as we can and establish a second base outside of the city."

"There's no time, Leo!" Donnie insisted. "The Turtle Mech is our best bet. If I were leader-"

"But you're _not_ leader, Donnie!" Leo cut him off. "I am!"

"Okay, enough!" Kagome called from the kitchen where she was stuffing the turkey. "I don't know how we're gonna do this, but we're definitely not gonna beat Krang if we spend more time fighting each other!"

"She's right." Splinter said. "Your bickering is pointless."

"For now, we're doing Christmas dinner." April insisted. "I don't wanna hear another word out of this from _anyone_ for the rest of the night. We are going to sit, relax, and eat!"

The Turtles and co. immediately shut up and sat down. Kagome finished stuffing the turkey, then facepalmed, realizing something.

"Damn it." she let out. "I forgot the eggnog."

"I'll go." Leo told her, wrapping a blue scarf around his neck. "I could use the exercise."

"Be careful out there!" Splinter told him as he made for the window. "It's cold out there, and you are still an ectothermic reptile."

"Don't worry." Leo assured his father. "I'll be there and back before you can say Jack Robinson."

"Jack Robinson." Casey quipped.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Smartass." he shot back.

With that, he went out the window and into the night.

* * *

It wasn't long before Leo exited the grocery store, a bottle of eggnog in hand. Unbeknownst to him, Tiger Claw watched him from afar with binoculars. Tatsu stood beside the tiger, waiting for the right moment.

"Master," Tiger Claw reported into a walkie-talkie, "Leonardo is in sight."

"Excellent." Shredder replied. "Lure him into position."

Tiger Claw snapped his fingers, and multiple Footbots jumped over them after him.

 **-X-**

The Footbots surrounded Leo, who rolled his eyes and drew his swords.

"You boys picked the wrong night for this." he muttered.

The Footbots charged forward at the turtle. Leo sliced off the head of one Footbot before stabbing one behind him before spinning around and slicing it in half. He quickly ducked under one Footbots sword before rolling on the ground and springing up and slicing the Footbot in half. A chain suddenly came from out of nowhere and wrapped out of his hand, pulling him towards a nearby wooden fence. He quickly cut the chain with his sword, freeing himself as more Footbots came running at him. Leo quickly leapt up onto the fence and onto the other side, landing in the middle of a construction site. The Footbots on the other side of the fence were joined by the Footbots leaping over the fence, all of them aiming their weapons at him. Leo glared at the Footbots before looking upward, noticing Shredder standing atop a girder overhead.

"Leave it to you to spoil a turtle's Christmas." he growled.

"Joke all you want, Leonardo," Shredder retorted. "Nothing will stop your demise tonight."

As Leo was surrounded by Footbots, Shredder went on.

"Krang will uphold his end of the bargain!" he swore. "I will have my daughter back!"

"You still think she's your daughter?!" Leo demanded. "You're delusional, Shredder!"

"I gave her everything!" Shredder snapped.

"You took everything from her!" Leo shot back.

"I raised her, trained her to be the best!" Shredder went on.

"Then you locked her up and mutated her!" Leo argued.

"Silence!" Shredder howled.

He then snapped his fingers, causing the Footbots to swarm at Leo.

"Now, I will make you suffer." Shredder swore.

Leo braced himself as the Footbots came towards him. He sliced two heads off before leaping into the air and brought his swords down on two more. He took out some shuriken and threw them at three other oncoming Footbots, taking them out instantly. A group of Footbots began firing arrows at Leo, but he just rolled out of the way and deflected every second he got an opening, he jumped up onto the platform they were perched on, charging forward and spearing them all on his sword. With all of them impaled he threw them to the ground, causing them to crash in a heap of scrap metal. With the last bot defeated, Leo pointed one of his swords up at Shredder.

"Y'know, I always knew you were nuts, but teaming up with Krang?" He questioned. "Just how stupid are you? Who do you think's gonna be left standing as soon as Krang doesn't need you anymore? I can tell you, it's not gonna be who you think."

"I am no fool, turtle." Shredder spat. "I am aware of the nature of my deal. In the end, it will be Krang that will be begging for mercy from me."

"You're a fool if you think you can beat him." Leo told him. "Your own ancestor became his puppet. What makes you think you'll fare any better?"

"Ah, but you forget." Shredder pointed out. "Koga Takuza outsmarted Krang, the 'Tetsu-Oni,' and stole the Sword of Tengu from him. The alien isn't as smart as he thinks he is."

"He's still smart enough to be dangerous!" Leo retorted.

"You don't need to worry about it, Leonardo." Shredder retorted. "Because you won't be around long enough to see it!"

* * *

Back at April's apartment, Kasumi looked out the window with concern.

"Leonardo has been gone quite a while now." she mused. "It shouldn't have taken him this long to return from the grocery store."

Mikey petted Klunk, who was sitting in his tub on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sure he's alright." he said. "Probably just enjoying the snow."

He leaned in to take a lick of Klunk, but April smacked him in the head with a wooden spoon.

"No licking the cat until after dinner." she admonished before hesitating. " _That's_ something I never thought I'd say."

"Awww…" Mikey moaned.

"Now put Klunk back in the freezer before he melts." Donnie ordered.

Mikey obliged, and Kirby looked over at Kasumi.

"It's cold out, Kasumi." he said. "Leo probably stopped for a bit to warm up."

"Remember when we took the Turtles to the park during that blizzard?" Splinter asked. "They played in the snow, then hibernated for a month. I'm certain he is taking measures to prevent that from happening again."

"I remember that!" Vee piped up. "Mikey was so upset because we slept through Christmas."

"Still am." Mikey added. "But at least we have this year to make up for it."

* * *

Leo continued clashing with more Footbots, then glared upwards at Shredder, who had been joined by Tiger Claw and Tatsu.

"Stop hiding behind your metal bodyguards!" he demanded. "Get down here and face me, you pathetic excuse for a ninja!"

"Why would I do that?" Shredder retorted. "You are beneath me, turtle. Worry not, though. I have plenty of warriors worthy of finishing you off."

On cue, Tiger Claw and Tatsu jumped down to face him.

"Let us see how well you fare against us, boy." Tatsu taunted.

"I will tear that shell from your body for taking my eye." Tiger Claw vowed.

"Bring it!" Leo challenged.

The two warriors jumped down and clashed blades with the blue turtle. Eventually, Tiger Claw kicked Leo in the gut, sending him rolling down the embankment and into the ice water collected in the pit below him. After a minute, Leo pulled himself out of the water before laying on the ground for a minute to catch his breath.

"It seems even mutant turtles cannot handle the cold." Tiger Claw mused.

Chilled and exhausted, Leo turned back to the two, unwilling to give up.

"Finish him!" Shredder ordered.

Tiger Claw and Tatsu charged. Leo fought back, and amazingly enough, he managed to defeat them both in less than ten blows.

"Is that all you've got?!" Leo demanded.

"No." Shredder said.

He then jumped down and punched Leo in the face, sending him flying backward. The turtle slammed hard into a steel girder behind him. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Tiger Claw got to his feet and searched Leo's belt, drawing his T-Phone from it just in time to see a text from Kagome asking where he was.

"The rest are at April O'Neil's house." he reported. "They wait for him there."

"Bait them out and destroy them." Shredder ordered.

* * *

Kagome looked over her phone, chewing her lower lip in concern.

"He's not answering back." she reported. "You don't think he froze or something, do you?"

"No way." Raph insisted. "This is Leo we're talking about."

"Want me to see if I can get in contact with him?" Hisako asked, tapping her head.

"I wouldn't worry too much." April said. "He'll probably be back any minute-"

At that very moment, Leo's body came flying in through the window, sending broken glass flying everywhere. He landed heavily on the dining table, smashing it to splinters, and crumpled, a bloody, unconscious mess.

" ** _LEO!_** " everyone screamed, running over to him.

Leo had been beaten black and blue, bleeding in about a dozen places. He forced his head up, his eyes glazed.

"Shredder…" he wheezed. "Ambush…"

That was all he managed to say before he passed out.

"Shredder?!" Raph shouted. "Oh, damn…"

Hisako slid her fingers into Leo's head, gleaning what information she could out of his unconscious mind.

"Shredder made a deal with Krang." she reported. "Something about demutating Karai if he helps him with the invasion."

Raph gently hoisted Leo onto his back, while Mikey grabbed Klunk out of the freezer and stuffed him into a cooler.

"We gotta get outta here!" Kagome shouted.

"Uh, problem with that." Hisako piped up. "He's not gonna let us."

"Who-?" Vee tried to ask.

"Come out, Turtles!" Tiger Claw's voice came. "We know you're in there!"

"Him." Hisako said simply.

"Dandy." Raph deadpanned.

"Leave it to Shredhead to ruin Christmas!" Casey cursed.

Kagome kicked open the door, gesturing for them to run.

"C'mon, people!" she shouted. "Move, move, move!"

They all ran out into the streets, and were soon ambushed by the Foot. Before they could do anything, a loud whirring sound reached their ears, and everyone looked up in shock to see the fully-repaired Technodrome hovering in overhead.

"No…" Vee let out. "No… no way!"

"No!" Hisako shouted, wide-eyed and pale. "It-it can't be!"

" **Hello, citizens of New York!** " Krang boasted through a loudspeaker. " **Your future ruler has returned!** "

Krang was beamed out in the midst of Times Square, and suddenly, his exosuit expanded, growing to gargantuan size. A tank of mutagen formed on his back, which connected to a cannon on its right arm.

"The terraforming of your world is about to begin!" he declared as he began spraying mutagen all over the place.

The group quickly took advantage of the chaos and slashed through the Footbots.

"Go! Now!" Splinter ordered.

"And leave you?!" Mikey demanded.

"Just take Leonardo and run!" Kasumi insisted. "We'll catch up!"

"C'mon!" Kirby shouted. "I have a ride outta here!"

Hesitant, but knowing they had no choice, they followed Kirby to an old, 1970s-era van.

"Um, what the hell is that?" Raph asked.

"It's my old Party Wagon from back in my hipster days.." Kirby explained, making a peace sign. "Groovy."

"Nothing about this is groovy!" Hisako shouted. "The city's being invaded! Leo's unconscious! And- LOOK OUT!"

They all jumped back as a spray of mutagen came shooting in, but Kirby wasn't so lucky. He was drenched in the mutagen, and emerged as a monstrous, Utrom-like zombie monster."

"DAD!" April screamed in horror and grief.

They threw the doors to the van open and piled in. Casey grabbed April's arm.

"April, c'mon!" he insisted.

"But Dad-!" April began.

"We can't do anything for him now!" Donnie insisted, not unkindly. "We need to go!"

Reluctantly, they got in and drove away.

"FUCK!" Hisako shouted, slipping into full panic mode as she clutched her hair. "This can't be happening! What're we gonna do?! _WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!_ "

"We need a plan!" Mikey insisted. "Who's got a plan? Leo's usually the one with a plan! So what do we do without Leo to come up with a plan?!"

"We need to get back with Sensei and Kasumi" Donnie insisted. "They'll know what to do."

At that moment, they heard a loud BANG!, and turned to see Krang get shot with an RPG. They looked to see multiple tanks, Humvees, and several armored men, all wearing armbands reading "EPF". The leader stepped forward.

"Earth Protection Force, move!" he ordered. "Get into formation! Flanking maneuver! Go, go, go!"

"Earth Protection Force?" Vee repeated. "Where the fuck were they when Krang attacked last time?!"

"Such primitive fools." Krang remarked, chuckling. "Ground forces, attack!"

Multiple Krangdroids charged forward, clashing with the EPF soldiers. While the two forces clashed, the Turtles and co slipped down a nearby manhole, leaving Casey and Leo behind in the Party Wagon.

* * *

Elsewhere, Splinter and Kasumi fought their way through the Krangdroids when they heard a loud roar. Leatherhead charged through, ripping the Krangdroids apart savagely before standing still.

"Leatherhead!" Kasumi shouted. "Stop!"

Leatherhead's eyes cleared and he turned to the two ninja masters.

"Splinter… Kasumi…" he let out. "Where are Oracle, and the rest of your children?"

"Lost in this madness." Splinter replied. "Will you help us find them?"

Leatherhead managed a smile.

"You don't even need to ask." he told them.

As they hurried down the street, they passed by the construction site. Kasumi and Splinter stopped short, seeing Shredder standing there, his arms crossed.

"Greetings, my old friends." Shredder said casually. "Enjoying the holidays?"

"Saki…" Kasumi said, her voice cold and her gaze hard.

Shredder looked at Splinter, smirking behind his mask.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you, Splinter…" he said, "just like I beat your son."

Splinter scowled.

"I'll make you wish you never laid a hand on my son!" he swore.

Splinter then charged forward at Shredder, Kasumi close behind.

"That's the second child of Yoshi's you've harmed!" she shouted. "I'll tear you to shreds, Saki!"

"You will die trying." Shredder retorted.

They fought brutally, blade on blade. Neither could get a hit on Shredder, nor he them. Still, it was clear who held the advantage, a face that caused Shredder to chuckle darkly. He easily blocked each blow dealt with him before uppercutting Splinter back and trying to strike Kasumi, but she quickly blocked the attack and tried to jab him. Shredder however grabbed the arm and twisted it.

"You both grow tired." he mused. "Your skills have become weak. Yet I am stronger than ever. Fueled by anger, by rage!"

"No, Saki!" Kasumi declared. " _You're_ the weak one!"

Just then, Splinter came up and punched Shredder, knocking him back into a bulldozer.

"Besides, rage is a fuel that burns out quickly." Splinter added.

Shredder scoffed.

"Always the wise one." he sneered.

He threw kunai at them, which they dodged before Shredder ran in, backhanding Kasumi aside and kicking Splinter into a machine. The impact knocked loose multiple lead pipes, which buried Splinter and pinned him down. Shredder advanced on Splinter as Kasumi stood up.

"Saki, stop!" she cried out. "Take me instead of him!"

"You don't seem to understand." Shredder said coldly. "There is no 'instead.' Just first and second. And if you go first…" He popped out his blades, "you won't get to watch Hamato Yoshi die."

Before he could bring the blade down, Leatherhead burst in.

"You will not harm them!" the mutant crocodile shouted, chomping down on Shredder's midsection and shaking him around before tossing him aside.

Kasumi ran to help free Splinter, Leatherhead joining her moments later.

"Are you alright?" Leatherhead asked.

"Look out!" Splinter cried out.

Shredder managed to get up, attacking Leatherhead and hitting him with multiple pressure point attacks. The croc stumbled before Shredder kicked him into the pit.

"How can you still be moving?!" Kasumi demanded.

Splinter let out a roar of anger before throwing the pipes off of him. Kasumi quickly grabbed Shredder, holding him in place with a full nelson.

"Now!" she shouted. "Let him have it, Yoshi!"

Splinter ran in with a jump-kick, hitting Shredder right in the gut and knocking all three combatants back into the pit after Leatherhead.

* * *

The Hamato septet, alongside April, hurried into the lair, looking around.

"Mom?" Kagome called out. "Splinter?!"

"Where could they be?" Raph asked.

"All of you, gather one meaningful thing you want to take with you." Donnie ordered. "First we find Splinter and Kasumi, and then we get out of town."

They all scattered to do this as Donnie let out a sigh.

"I should've listened to Leo." he lamented.

"You didn't know this would happen, Donnie." April said gently.

After a bit, they came out, Hisako clutching Kagome's old stuffed turtle, Mikey stuffing enough frozen pizzas to keep Klunk cold in the cooler, Vee holding an old Sherlock Holmes book, and Raph holding a picture of Spike before he mutated.

"Wherever you are, I hope you're safe, Spike." he muttered.

"It'll be cramped, but they'll keep you frozen, okay Klunk?" Mikey assured, getting a mew from the ice cream cat mutant as he closed the cooler.

"We need to find Mom and Splinter." Kagome insisted.

"Where do we even start looking?" Mikey asked.

Suddenly, Hisako and April groaned, clutching their heads.  
"Splinter and Kasumi…" April managed, "I can sense them!"

"They're close!" Hisako shouted.

They grabbed hands, immediately glowing.

"They're fighting Shredder." they reported in unison. "We need to hurry!"

"Lead the way!" Donnie said.

Still glowing and holding hands, they took off down the tunnels.

 **-X-**

Eventually, they made it to a drainage area, but were blocked by bars and could do nothing but watch as Kasumi and Splinter clashed with Shredder.

"I will tear you both to pieces!" Shredder swore.

"Sensei!" Mikey and Hisako shouted in unison, the latter releasing her hold on April.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled, getting their attention.

"Go!" Splinter yelled. "Leave this place!"

Shredder scoffed.

"Fitting your children are here to see you die." he taunted, continuously swinging his claws at the two of them.

After elbowing Splinter aside, he made his way over to Kasumi with his blades drawn back. Kasumi quickly whirled around, punching him in the ribs, knocking him back.

"I've heard enough from you, Saki!" she shouted.

The kids cheered words of encouragement as their parents clashed with Shredder. The two doubled down on their attacks, giving Shredder a hard time to keep up. Thinking fast, Shredder threw a smoke bomb on the ground, disorienting them and clouding their vision. Shredder then leapt forward and tried bringing his claws down on them. Splinter quickly ran forward, pressing his index and middle fingers into Shredder's chest. A massive burst of force sent Shredder flying back and through the concrete behind him.

"Whoa." Raph let out. "How did you-?"

"Everything you know, we have taught you, Raphael." Kasumi said, smiling slightly. "But we haven't taught you everything _we_ know."

"Now, we must leave this place." Splinter insisted.

"LOOK OUT!" Hisako shouted, but her warning was too late.

Shredder leapt out of the hole in the wall, clubbing both Splinter and Kasumi unconscious. The Turtles and co. could do nothing but watch helplessly as Shredder dragged them over to the drainage area, tossing their unconscious bodies into the septic tank and watching them get flushed away.

"NO!" Kagome screamed. "MOM!"

She rammed her shoulder into the bars in a vain attempt to get through. Shredder turned to her, watching her futile efforts for a brief moment before he just turned and left.

"It wasn't enough that you killed my father?! Now you took my mother from me, too?!" Kagome shouted, tears pouring down her cheeks. "DAMN YOU, SHREDDER! DAMN! YOU! TO HELL!"

Raph pulled Kagome into a hug, petting her head gently as she wept into his plastron. That was when the tunnel shook ominously. Everyone turned to Hisako, who was looking at where Splinter and Kasumi had been flushed away in shock.

"No…" she managed. "No…"

Tears were in her eyes as she fell to her knees. She began breathing heavily and glowing as everything began shaking harder. Finally, Hisako let out a primal scream of rage and sorrow that shook the area around them and broke multiple windows above ground.

"Hisako!" Mikey shouted. "Please!"

Hisako kept screaming as the bars bent and the tunnel cracked, until finally, Mikey lunged forward and hugged her. Feeling her brother's embrace, Hisako's scream cut off.

"It's gonna be okay." Mikey reassured. "Splinter and Kasumi are master ninjas. They're gonna be just fine."

Tears flowed down Hisako's cheeks, but the shaking stopped and she slumped forward, her body limp. When Mikey pulled back, Hisako's eyes were just as they were when she first came to the Turtles; glassy and lifeless, devoid of hope.

"Donnie…" April said firmly, turning to him. "We're not leaving. We're gonna put an end to this."

 **-X-**

The Turtle Mech stomped through the streets of New York, everyone but Hisako and Leo on board.

"Dude, this is the coolest thing ever!" Mikey declared as they spewed fire on approaching Krangdroids. "All my Super Robo Mecha fantasies come true!"

"Stay focused!" Kagome snapped. "We're coming up on Shredder's lair. Let's see how he handles _this_!"

Before they could reach the Foot HQ, a laser hit the ground in front of their feet. Krang stomped out, his exosuit standing a good six feet taller than the Turtle Mech.

"Um," April began, "I think we're in trouble!"

"I have been looking forward to this for a long time, mutants." Krang declared.

"We can do this!" Mikey declared. "Super Robo Mecha Force fought way bigger enemies!"

"Shut up about that stupid show!" Vee snapped. "This is real!"

"He's right, though." Raph insisted. "We can take this guy. We have to!"

"For Kasumi and Splinter." April declared. "For Hisako. And for Leo."

Krang knelt down and grabbed them, but Donnie pulled a lever, launching a missile consisting of a barrel of waste right into his face. Krang reeled back, snarling.

"You worthless, ignorant slugs!" he shouted. "Do you think you can stop me?! I was conquering entire planets when your pathetic ancestors were crawling out of the primordial ooze! I used mutagen on monkeys, turning them into lowly humans! I shaped your world into what it is today! It's mine to do with as I please and I will _NOT_ let you miserable mutants interfere again!"

"Oh, will you just SHUT UP?!" Raph snapped, firing another missile into Krang's face.

Krang reeled back, stomping hard.

"I will not be denied!" he shouted.

"What do we do now?!" Kagome demanded.

"We have one last option," Donnie said. "But it might fry the mech!"

"Well, it's not like we're dripping with options!" Raph exclaimed.

"Right." Donnie nodded. "Readying electro-harpoon!"

From the mech's right shoulder fired a long wire that latched onto a nearby utility pole.

"First, we tap into the city's power grid," Donnie muttered before throwing another switch, "then we fire!"

From the mech's left arm fired another wire, which latched onto Krang's face and electrocuted him. Krang eventually fell to the ground, just as all electricity in the city went out.

"We did it!" Vee cheered. "We beat Krang!"

Suddenly, Krang crawled out of the chest plate of his exosuit. He was the size of the Turtle Mech itself, and he was furious.

"...Or not." Vee tacked on.

"You will suffer for this!" Krang shouted.

He charged forward, tackling the mech to the ground and beating on it with his tentacles.

"The mech's fried! We're sitting ducks!" Donnie shouted. "ABANDON SHIP!"

They bailed out of the mech as Krang turned to them, but before he could do anything, the Party Wagon came screeching down the streets. It rammed into Krang at full speed, sending him flying into the wall. Casey threw open the doors at that, ushering everyone in.

"Get in! Quick!" he shouted.

They all piled in and Casey quickly drove off. Everyone looked out the back window, at the destruction of their home and the mutants wandering around like zombies. They then looked in the corner of the van where Hisako was seated. She was still near-catatonic, Leo's head in her lap. Those sights seemed to cement a cruel fact in all their hearts.

"We lost…" Vee realized.

"Leo was right." Donnie lamented. "The mech was a stupid idea. I should've listened to him."

Raph punched the wall of the van in anger.

"I can't believe this!" he exclaimed. "Krang's taken the city? Leo's in a coma? Sensei and Kasumi are gone? How can so much shit happen to us in ONE NIGHT?!"

"So… what are we gonna do now?" Mikey asked.

"What Leo wanted us to do." Donnie decided. "We get out of town, and find somewhere to hunker down."

"My family owns a farmhouse up in Northampton." April told them. "I haven't been there in years, and there's no one for miles."

"Then that's where we're headed." Donnie said.

They solemnly drove out of the city. April leaned her head on Casey's shoulder, Vee placed a hand on Hisako's shoulder, while Raph and Kagome clung to one another and Donnie put an arm around Mikey's shoulders.

"I miss Sensei and Kasumi." the orange turtle muttered.

* * *

Down beneath the city, Splinter and Kasumi were washed down into the tunnel and into a sewer junction. As they drifted along, a snake like tail grabbed them both, pulling them out of the water.

Karai looked over her seemingly dead father and his friend, gently touching their shoulders. At that, both suddenly let out gasping breaths, and Karai retreated into the water, swimming away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, that happened.

Also, yeah, showing that little stinger of Splinter and Kasumi at the end… that's what they did in 2012, so I figured why not?

And just FYI, setting this chapter during Christmas was based on the original Mirage comics, when Shredder attacked Leo and beat him into a coma; it was Christmastime around then as well. It's pure coincidence that I happened to write and post this chapter in the middle of December.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	51. Picking Up the Pieces

**Chapter 50: Picking Up the Pieces**

* * *

The ride to April's old farmhouse in Northampton was mostly silence, except for April giving Casey directions. Eventually, they rumbled up the driveway of an old, dilapidated farmhouse. The group looked it over with concern.

"Well…" Vee began, "this place has seen better days."

"It's been a few years since I've been back here." April explained. "It could use a little TLC, but it has everything we need. Heat, water, electricity…"

"A bathtub?" Donnie piped in.

"Yeah." April replied. "Why?"

"For Leo." Donnie explained. "It'll keep him hydrated. Help him heal faster."

Working together, they hoisted Leo inside and ran a bath, gently divesting Leo of his gear and slipping him into the water.

"That should do it." said Donnie. "But someone should keep an eye on him."

Kagome ushered Hisako in, the young psychic still glassy-eyed and lifeless.

"Leo's not the only one we should keep an eye on." Raph mused, kneeling down before Hisako. "Hisako's just about gone."

"I know." Donnie confessed. "I'm almost worried she might…"

Kagome held up Hisako's tessens.

"I took them, just in case…" she trailed off, unwilling to say anything more.

"Just in case what?" Casey asked. "Dudes, you're scaring me."

"You don't wanna know." Raph told him.

Casey got his meaning at that, closing his mouth.

"I say we set up a rotation." Kagome said. "So someone's always with either of them."

"I'll take first shift." Raph decided. "The rest of you get to work setting this place up."

"If you insist." Donnie said.

* * *

Time passed, and the group settled into a routine. Raph spent most of his time watching over Leo and Hisako, changing the water in the tub or making sure Hisako ate something. Donnie set up a makeshift lab in the barn, throwing himself into any project he could think of, be it repairs or personal ideas. Mikey did chores around the house while goofing around a lot, trying to lighten the dark mood that had befallen the group. Vee picked up the slack when he was goofing, not minding his attempts to cheer them up. Kagome was on kitchen duty, allowing her an escape in the tedium of cooking.

One day, Hisako sat listlessly in a bed upstairs, Kagome's turtle under her arm.

"Well, this certainly sucks, doesn't it?" a voice identical to her own suddenly piped up.

Hisako jumped, turning to see a version of herself, wearing black clothes and makeup with black lowlights where the green usually was, casually seated on a chair next to the bed.

"W-who are you?" she let out.

"I'm you, obviously." the dark Hisako retorted.

"No…" Hisako shook her head. "This isn't real. I'm dreaming!"

"No. You're not." the dark Hisako said as she stood up, walking over to her. "Do you remember what it felt like? Krang torturing us almost to death? Peaceful. It felt... peaceful."

"Shut up." Hisako insisted, covering her ears.

The dark Hisako continued as if she had not heard.

"It was like we were floating away, watching the whole thing happen." she described almost blissfully before her tone became dark once more. "And then we woke up again, and nothing's changed. We're still taking a beating, every damn day. The punches just keep coming. Splinter... Kasumi... Leo... No peace. No rest."

"Shut up!" Hisako screamed. "I don't wanna hear anymore!"

The dark Hisako scoffed.

"Why the hell didn't Krang just finish us off?" she questioned. "Obviously, we're not helping anyone by being here."

"What do you want from me?!" Hisako demanded, turning to her double.

"Isn't it obvious?" the dark Hisako questioned. "I want it to _end_."

She sighed before going on.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked. "Wouldn't it be great to be free of all of this?"

"I… I…" Hisako stammered before steeling herself. "No. I swore I'd never go down that path!"

The dark Hisako pounded the bed with her fist.

"Who _cares_ anymore?!" she shouted, causing Hisako to jump. "Krang's won! Our parents are _dead_! There's no home to go back to! There's nothing to fight for!"

"No hope…" Hisako muttered, seeming to give in.

"Sensei... Kasumi…" the dark Hisako went on, "our parents are waiting for us. They want you to join them."

"Join them…" Hisako repeated.

She looked over to the side, where Leo's swords and gear had been left.

"Let's finish what we started five years ago." the dark Hisako said with an evil smirk.

 **-X-**

Downstairs, April was in the middle of doing dishes when she perked up, going pale.

"Hisako…" she whispered, realizing what was about to happen. "No!"

She turned and ran for the stairs, the dish shattering on the ground as she ran.

 **-X-**

Hisako drew Leo's katana out of its sheath, aiming for her belly. Just as she was about to plunge it in, her eyes snapped open, realizing what she was about to do.

"NO!" she screamed, throwing the blade aside. "My siblings have suffered enough loss!"

April threw the door open just in time to witness all this. She looked on to see Hisako arguing with empty air, the dark Hisako invisible to her.

"I'm not taking anyone else from them…" Hisako managed. "I won't do that to them…"

"You fucking idiot…" the dark Hisako growled. "We had a chance to finally kiss this worthless life goodbye, and you blew it!"

"I'm… I'm not gonna do it." Hisako swore, glaring at her dark half. "I won't say I'm okay, but I'm not gonna do it. I'm stronger than last time."

The dark Hisako glared at her, but faded away. April approached cautiously, taking Hisako by the shoulder. The touch startled her, causing her to turn. Upon locking eyes with April, she realized the redhead had seen the entire thing.

"April… I didn't mean…" she managed, pointing to where her dark double had been. "She wanted me to do it… But, I couldn't. I wouldn't do that to-"

"I get it." April assured her.

Hisako blinked in surprise.

"You… you do?" she asked.

"It's been hard for all of us." April told her. "I don't blame you for struggling. And I'm happy you were able to be stronger than the suffering."

Hisako sniffed, then broke down in tears as she pulled April into a hug.

"Why does this keep happening?" she sobbed. "Why me? Why us? What did we do to deserve this?!"

"I wish I knew…" April let out, patting the younger girl on the back.

 **-X-**

Later, April was out with Hisako and the others, getting some exercise when she saw something under a nearby tree. April slowly approached it, and gasped in shock to see the something in question was a gravestone reading "Renee O'Neil. Beloved wife and mother." Hisako glanced over, approaching her friend and reading the tombstone.

"Is that…?" Hisako asked.

April nodded.

"The reason Dad and I haven't come back here. She just got sick one day. Never got better." She sighed before going on. "Dad arranged for her to be buried here, then took Robyn and me to New York."

" _He's_ probably responsible." Hisako hissed, clenching her fists. "Once Leo wakes up... we're doubling down on our training."

She turned around, scowling.

"Bastard took my parents away, took April's mom." she muttered. "He's meat."

 **-X-**

Later on, everyone was gathered inside, Donnie giving a report about his latest project.

"I snagged some mutagen before we left." He piped up. "I've been working on a medicine to help Leo with it."

"You sure that's a good idea, Don?" Vee asked.

"If it'll help Leo, it's worth trying." Donnie insisted. "Besides, mutagen has regenerative properties, and we can't take Leo to a hospital."

"Or a vet." Kagome added.

"How's Leo doing anyhow?" Mikey asked. "Any change?"

"Same as usual, I'm afraid." Donnie admitted. "Raph's still keeping watch."

Vee sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"This blows." she muttered.

"Like Master Splinter would say, we must accept the hand that the universe has dealt us." Mikey piped up.

"Look around, Mikey." Vee said harshly. "We're miles from home, Leo's in a coma, Splinter and Kasumi are gone, and Krang's in control of New York! The universe dealt us a shitty hand!"

 **-X-**

Later, while everyone else was downstairs watching TV, Hisako joined Raph in the bathroom.

"Where's everyone else?" Raph asked.

"Watching that _Crognard the Barbarian_ show Mikey found." Hisako replied, before gesturing to Leo. "How is he?"

"Same as usual." Raph replied.

Hisako walked over, cupping water in her hand before running it over Leo's shell and gently patting his head. As she turned back to Raph, they both heard water sloshing, and turned to see Leo finally stirring. After a minute, he groaned, opening his eyes and turning to look at them.

"Ugh…" he moaned. "Guys?"

Both siblings gaped, then broke into smiles.

"It's a freakin' miracle!" Raph shouted.

Hisako ran to the door.

"GUYS! GET UP HERE!" she shouted. "HE'S AWAKE! LEO'S AWAKE!"

The others stormed in almost immediately, and Leo managed a small smile.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Leo!" Mikey ran in, hugging him. "You're back! I can't believe it!"

"Ow…" Leo winced. "Easy, Mikey."

"Take it easy." Kagome patted Mikey on the shoulder, and she and Raph gently hoisted Leo out of the tub.

 **-X-**

They helped Leo down to the living room and began patching him up. While this went on, Leo looked amongst his siblings with curiosity and dread.

"What happened after I passed out?" Leo asked. "Give it to me straight. I need to know."

Vee sighed.

"Krang repaired the Technodrome and invaded." she explained bluntly. "Hisako managed to glean that Shredder teamed up with him from your mind before we had to run."

"We tried to escape from the city, but we got separated from Dad and Kasumi." Donnie went on. "We found them again, but…"

"Shredder…" Mikey added. "He flushed them down a septic tank."

Leo looked down in shock.

"No…" he whispered. "They gotta be okay… they gotta be."

"They're ninja masters, Leo." Hisako assured. "Like Mikey said, if anyone can survive that, it's them."

"Anyway, none of us were thinking straight after that." Kagome included.

"We took Donnie's Turtle Mech out for a spin." Raph said. "And… well…"

"You were right, Leo." Donnie confessed. "It _was_ a stupid plan."

"You had to try something. I get that much." Leo told him before looking around. "But what is this place? Are we even in the city anymore?"

"Nah, this is April's old farmhouse in Northampton." Casey explained. "We've been here for about three months."

"Three months?" Leo repeated in shock. "I've been out that long?"

"If it makes you feel better, I was a vegetable for two myself." Hisako confessed. "I... didn't take what Shredder did well."

"She basically shut down." Kagome added.

Leo nodded slowly, then winced in pain. At that, Donnie held up a spoon and a bottle labeled "Leo's Elixir", filled with mutagen.

"I made some mutagen medicine for you." he said, pouring a spoonful. "It should get you back on your feet in no time."

Leo took the spoonful, and instantly grimaced at the taste, clutching his stomach.

"Ugh!" he let out. "Tastes like it's supposed to go out of me, not go into me."

Hisako turned to Donnie, raising an eyebrow.

"So you can build giant robots and make a cure for mutants, but not a medicine that doesn't taste like crap?" she questioned.

"Hey, my lab just barely qualifies as one at this point." Donnie defended. "Sometimes you gotta work with what you have."

Leo sighed, pulling himself up on a crutch.

"Sorry, guys." he said. "But… I need some time to think."

He limped out the back door, onto the back porch, and the others watched him go.

"He's hanging on by a thread." Hisako and April said in unison.

"He went through a lot in that fight." Donnie mused.

"He just needs time." Raph said. "We all do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well… not much to say from here.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	52. Tales of Leo

**Chapter 51: Tales of Leo**

* * *

A few days passed since Leo's awakening, and the blue turtle seemed to be repeating the same daily ritual: standing on the back porch and staring blankly at nothing. The others looked on in concern.

"How long has he been like that?" Mikey asked.

"He's been coming out here doing that the past few days." Hisako told him. "Guys... it's not looking good. I'm really worried about him."

"There's gotta be something we can do." Mikey insisted.

"All we really can do is hope he pulls through this." Donnie said. "He _has_ to. Imagine the trouble we'd get in without him."

Leo turned his head slightly, listening in on the conversation.

"Like that time Kasumi gave me a remote control car for our ninth Mutation Day…" Donnie went on.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Donnie drove the car alongside the sewer tunnels, Leo next to him.

"Check out the turning radius on this thing, Leo!" Donnie declared.

He tried to pull off a 360 with the car… only to end up driving it right into the water.

"Remind me never to let you behind the wheel of a real car." Leo deadpanned.

 _"In retrospect, that's why I made him the designated driver for the Shellraiser." Donnie recalled, getting laughs out of the others, including Leo. "Anyway, there was a lot of debris in the sewer that day. and the tunnels were overflowing from the recent rains we had. But I didn't care, I just wanted my car back."_

"Hold this!" Donnie said, handing Leo the remote before hurrying after the car.

He grabbed a passing stick and tried to fish the car out, but some passing debris caught the stick. Donnie lost his balance and tumbled into the water, where the flow swept him down the tunnel.

"Donnie!" Leo screamed, hurrying after him.

Donnie was deposited in a drainage junction, his leg pinned under the debris as the water level rose.

"Leo, help!" Donnie pleaded. "My leg… I'm stuck!"

"Hang on!" Leo shouted, diving in just as the water closed over Donnie's head.

Swimming down, Leo managed to pull his brother's leg free, quickly grabbing him and dragging him to the surface. He then swam for the nearest ledge, pulling them both to safety. After a few minutes of panting and catching their breath, Donnie turned to him.

"What?" he asked. "You didn't get the car?"

That got him a nasty glare from his elder brother.

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

"He saved my butt that day." Donnie recalled. "If he hadn't been there…"

Leo chuckled, making his way over to the group.

"Kasumi was pissed that he lost that car, though." he recalled.

"I'm not surprised." April remarked, acting as if Leo had been there the whole time.

"Yeah, Leo's always been able to do stuff like that." Mikey recalled. "Keep his cool in tough situations. Even as a kid, when he set his mind to something, nothing could break his concentration. I know, I tried."

"What'd you do?" Casey asked.

"Well, one day, Leo was working on perfecting his katas…" Mikey began.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Leo stood in the midst of the lair, practicing his katas, before freezing in a crane stance. Mikey came in at that.

"Hey, Leo!" he called out. "Have you seen my DS anywhere?"

Leo didn't move. Mikey approached him, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Helloooooo?" Mikey questioned. "Anybody home?"

Leo didn't even blink.

 _"Nothing in the world was gonna break his concentration. But it didn't mean I wasn't gonna try."_

Mikey proceeded to try multiple different tricks, making faces, popping balloons in Leo's ear, and burping garlic pizza right into his face. Through it all, Leo remained silent and still.

 _"Eventually, I decided that if I couldn't make him laugh… I was gonna make him say 'ow.'"_

Mikey went and retrieved his nunchucks from his room. He swung them at Leo, and _then_ Leo responded, grabbing the end and sweeping Mikey's legs out from under him before pinning him to the ground.

"Oh, sorry." Mikey said casually. "Was I disturbing you?"

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

"...Wow." April let out.

"Believe me." Leo piped up. "It wasn't as easy as it looked to ignore him."

"I can imagine." Hisako declared. "It's never been easy for you to ignore your siblings, especially if they need your help. Remember when I was just learning to walk?"

"How could I ever forget?" Leo asked.

* * *

 **Flashback**

A younger, skinnier Hisako stood up on shaky legs, making it two steps before falling on her face.

 _"Back when we started my physical therapy, my body was a mess." Hisako recalled. "I could barely take two steps without falling all over myself. Sometimes, I didn't even make it that far. Every time I fell, I felt like more and more of a failure. I was convinced I was never gonna be able to walk. Eventually, I just decided to give up."_

Hisako pounded her skinny fist on the ground before curling up on the carpet in tears.

"It's hopeless…" she let out.

"It's only hopeless if you give up."

Hisako looked up, seeing Leo standing over her.

"Keep falling…" she managed. "Just keep falling…"

"Nothing worth having is easy." Leo told her, kneeling down to her level. "Master Splinter used to say to me, 'fall down seven times, get up eight.' You know what that means?"

Hisako shook her head.

"Every time you fail, you get back up to try again." Leo offered her a hand. "That's what you're gonna do. And I'll be right here with you, okay?"

Hisako slowly took his hand.

 _"And he was." Hisako went on. "Every fall, every misstep, he was there to catch me. Encourage me. Until finally…"_

One day, Hisako stood up, walking over to Splinter and Kasumi. She began to teeter over, but Leo gently nudged her back into balance, and she successfully made it.

"I… I did it." Hisako realized, before smiling. "I did it!"

"Told ya you would." Leo said with a smile. "You just needed to keep trying."

Hisako turned to him, hugging him.

"Thank you…" she said, tears in her eyes.

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

"He never gave up on me. Not once." Hisako went on. "If he hadn't encouraged me to go the distance, I'd probably be an invalid in a wheelchair right now."

"That's our Leo." Vee remarked. "Hell, he was even there for me, back in the day."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Vee stood off to the side, watching as her brothers playfully chased one another around the lair.

 _"I was the only girl in a family of five. So... yeah, I felt like a fifth wheel more often than not. Like I didn't belong."_

As the game went on, Leo looked over at Vee.

"C'mon, Vee!" he offered. "You're missing out on all the fun!"

"You want me to join?" Vee said in surprise. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I want you to join?" Leo asked.

"Well…" Vee began, "because I'm a girl."

Leo shrugged.

"So what?" he asked.

"So… I didn't think you'd want me to play with you." Vee replied.

"That's just silly!" Leo told her. "Girl or not, Vee, you're family!"

 _"It's strange. That never occurred to me until Leo said it. I suddenly felt so stupid for not joining in because I was a girl. So I decided to make up for lost time."_

"Alright." Vee said, grinning. "But you better run!"

"Bring it on!" Leo declared.

She joined in on the game, laughing happily.

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

"Whether it's saving our lives, encouraging us, or including us, Leo's always been there." Vee finished.

"Yeah, makes sense why he was named leader." Raph admitted. "Even if I didn't always see it."

"Didn't you try and prove you could be leader not long after the announcement?" Leo asked.

Raph sighed.

"Yeah." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Follow the leader between you and me. Not one of my proudest moments."

"Now this I gotta hear." Casey declared.

Raph rolled his eyes before going on.

"When Splinter and Kasumi first declared Leo leader, I was pissed. I always thought I would be top turtle." he recalled. "I was strongest. Bravest…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Raph led Leo through the sewers, stopping before a boarded-up tunnel.

 _"So one day, we played follow the leader. I wanted to prove to Sensei and Kasumi that they made a mistake. That I should've been leader."_

Raph began tearing boards off of the tunnel.

"Raph, we can't go in there!" Leo insisted. "Splinter and Kasumi said it's off limits!"

"You can't be leader if you're just gonna follow orders all the time." Raph retorted. "When are you gonna learn to take charge and think for yourself?"

He opened a hole in the boards big enough for them to go through.

"Now catch me if you can!" he challenged.

He dashed down the tunnel with Leo in hot pursuit, and the two eventually found themselves at an open junction in the sewers.

"Dead end?" Raph mused. "Must've taken a wrong turn."

 _"Oh boy, had I. Y'see, Leatherhead isn't the first crocodile we ever met. That was this guy."_

The water began bubbling, and a massive albino crocodile burst out of the water with a roar.

"Raph!" Leo shouted.

He grabbed Raph by the scruff of his neck, yanking him back mere seconds before the crocodile's jaws slammed shut around him.

"C'mon!" Leo insisted. "We gotta get outta here!"

"No way!" Raph shouted. "This ugly suitcase is intruding on our turf!"

" _We're_ the intruders, you idiot!" Leo snapped. "Now let's go!"

"No." Raph said. "A real leader doesn't back down from a fight."

Leo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning against the tunnel.

"Fine." he relented. "Handle it your way."

Raph jumped onto the crocodile's head, punching at it ineffectually.

 _"I did everything I could to try to take it down. But I was just a kid, and it was a giant freakin' crocodile. I might as well have been a fly to that thing."_

Eventually, the crocodile flung Raph off, looming over him hungrily.

"Okay, that does it!" Leo shouted.

He ran forward, jumping on the creature's back and pressing a specific spot on its head near the jaw. The crocodile seized up, then collapsed, fast asleep.

"What the-" Raph let out. "What'd you do?"

"Pressure points." Leo explained. "Something Sensei showed me."

He jumped off the croc's back.

"Now it's my turn." Leo declared, not leaving any room for argument. "And I'm leading us back home before that thing wakes up."

"Lead the way." Raph told him.

With that, they ran away.

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

"I definitely learned something that day." Raph said. "A real leader knows when he's beat. To run, and live to fight another day."

He turned to Leo.

"You were right back then, just like you were back in New York." he told his brother honestly. "We're all alive because we followed your plan."

Kagome stepped in at that.

"Yeah, Leo's advice is always helpful, whether it be life or death situations, or something as insignificant as stage fright." she agreed. "I remember the night of my very first dance recital…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Kagome paced nervously around the lair, wringing her hands.

 _"It was the first time I ever danced on stage, and in front of people that weren't the Turtles, Splinter, or Mom. I was so nervous, I almost caved."_

Finally, Kagome let out a yelp, clutching the sides of her head.

"Nonononono…" she let out, "I can't do it!"

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome turned to see Leo walk up to her.

"I… I changed my mind, Leo!" she declared. "I don't wanna do the dance anymore!"

"What?! Why?" Leo asked. "You've been so excited! You've been practicing for weeks!"

"I know." Kagome admitted. "But all those people, looking at me… I'm so nervous. What if I mess up?"

"You're not." Leo assured. "Don't focus on them. Focus on your family. On us."

He sat down, patting the seat next to him. Kagome obediently sat down.

"You know the routine forwards, backwards, and sideways." he told her. "You're _not_ gonna mess up."

"But-" Kagome began.

"But nothing." Leo cut in. "Just relax, and focus on the routine." He patted her back. "And if all else fails... just imagine the audience in their underwear."

 _"So, I took his advice. I went to the recital, and just focused on the routine, not the people watching. And it worked. I made it through without a single mistake."_

After the recital, Kagome ran down into the lair, hugging Leo around the neck with a big smile.

"Your advice worked, Leo!" she cheered. "Thank you so much!"

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

"I focused on the task at hand, and was able to work past the fear and nerves." Kagome recalled. "All thanks to Leo."

Leo turned to them.

"I was… speaking from personal experience." he admitted.

Everyone turned to him at that.

"What're you talking about, Leo?" Mikey asked. "You've never been scared of anything in your life!"

"I only wish that were true, little brother." Leo replied. "Believe it or not, when I was little, I was terrified of heights."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"One day, Kasumi and Splinter took me out with them on a supply run."_

Splinter, Kasumi, and Leo went through the sewers, scavenging anything that could be useful from the debris.

"Yoshi, you know this isn't necessary." Kasumi pointed out. "I can easily get you what you need."

"You've done more than enough, my friend." Splinter replied. "But thank you."

"Sensei, Kasumi, look at what I found!" Leo said, running over and showing them the bag he had gathered.

"Good work, my son." Splinter told him. "Now come along. There are more useful items to be found on the upper levels."

With that, the rat ninja led Kasumi and Leo over to a ladder and they began to climb. As he went up, Leo happened to glance down, freezing up.

 _"All I'd ever known was the sewers. We'd never really been above ground... and the thought of going too high really freaked me out."_

"Leonardo?" Kasumi asked, looking down. "What's wrong?"

"I… I can't do it!" Leo exclaimed, closing his eyes and shaking violently. "No… NO!"

Kasumi reached down and picked Leo up, handing him to Splinter as she took his bag.

"I see what's going on here." Kasumi realized, turning to Splinter. "Yoshi… he's afraid of heights."

"So it seems." Splinter remarked.

 _"Considering our training and the profession it would lead to, having a fear of heights wasn't a good thing to have. So the next day, they began training me. I thought I was just doing balance exercises, and I was...with a twist."_

Leo wore a blindfold throughout said training exercises, unaware that Splinter and Kasumi were setting up higher and higher blocks for him to balance on. Eventually…

"And now, Leonardo, remove your blindfold." Splinter ordered.

Leo did so, and went wide-eyed upon seeing he was a good twenty feet off the ground. Panicking, he lost his balance, tumbling into a safety net Splinter'd had the foresight to set up.

 _"I was beginning to think I'd never get past it. But Sensei and Kasumi wouldn't give up on me."_

The next day, Splinter and Kasumi lead Leo on another run, coming out on a tunnel overlooking a massive pit.

"Be careful here, Leonardo." Kasumi warned as Splinter began climbing a nearby pipe.

"Um… you guys go ahead." Leo said nervously. "I'll take the long way around."

"That could take hours." Splinter pointed out as he continued climbing.

"That's okay!" Leo said a little too quickly. "I could use the exercise!"

Suddenly, the pipe Splinter was climbing gave way and fell. Splinter fell with it, finding himself dangling by his robe over the pit.

"Yoshi!" Kasumi screamed.

"Master Splinter!" Leo shouted.

Without thinking, he climbed the pipe after Splinter, closing his eyes as he inched along the pipe and reached for his father.

"Grab on!" he shouted.

Splinter grabbed Leo's hand and the pipe creaked ominously as Leo pulled him up.

"We're not gonna make it back!" Leo exclaimed.

"Then we must forge ahead." Splinter decided.

With that, he pulled a grappling hook out of his robe and threw it, latching onto a nearby pipe. Pulling Leo onto his back, Splinter swung to safety, Kasumi following with her own grappling hook. Leo turned to them, confused.

"Wait…" he said aloud. "You could've saved yourself at any time, or Kasumi could've done it. You... you planned this, didn't you?"

"Yes." Kasumi confirmed. "We could have done either of those, but then you would still be ruled by your fear."

"By focusing on the task at hand, you were able to clear your mind of all distraction." Splinter added.

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

"I guess I forgot that lesson until now." Leo said with a sigh. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Ever since I woke up, I've been scared. Of facing Shredder again. Of failing to save New York from Krang."

His expression hardened, and he clenched his fist.

"But the time for fear is over." he declared.

Leo looked out into the horizon, his eyes full of determination.

"We're gonna go back." he swore. "We're gonna save our home, and we're gonna make Shredder and Krang pay for everything."

"Agreed." Hisako said. "First thing tomorrow, we start training again. Then we're gonna go back to New York, and kick that motherfucker's ass all the way back to Dimension X."

Everyone cheered at that, and Leo managed a smile as he looked to the sky, his hope and will to fight restored.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another one bites the dust.

Anyway, please R&R. Until next time!


	53. Within the Woods

**Chapter 52: Within the Woods**

* * *

The next day, Raph and Hisako took Leo out for some training, encouraging him to stay on his feet and walk to build up his strength again.

"We gotta build up those muscles." Raph told him. "You've gotten super-weak."

"Don't rub it in." Leo said flatly.

"Hey, anyone would be from three months in a coma." Hisako pointed out. "Don't be hard on yourself, bro. Just take it one step at a time."

Leo did so, but even on a crutch, he had difficulty walking.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna be the same again." he lamented.

"Don't talk like that!" Hisako said sternly. "You were there for me when I almost gave up! You pushed me to go the distance, now _I'm_ pushing _you_. Now try again."

Leo sighed, and they made it to a creek, which Raph directed him across. Leo made it a few steps before falling. Struggling back to his feet, Leo pulled out the glass flask of mutagen medicine Donnie gave him and took a swig, but within minutes looked and felt dizzy and nauseous. Raph and Hisako looked on in concern as Leo doubled over and vomited into a small pile of soaked plants near the creek.

"Okay, that does it." Hisako snatched the bottle out of Leo's hand and threw it away. "Donnie's not giving you any more of this glop."

Leo nodded, still looking greener than usual, and Raph sighed.

"Let's call it for now." he decided.

With that, Raph and Hisako helped Leo back to the farmhouse, unaware of the mutagen in Leo's vomit soaking into the plants and dirt…

 **-X-**

At the farmhouse, the group sat in the living room as Hisako blasted Donnie for the failure of his mutagen medicine.

"You said your mutagen 'elixir' was gonna help Leo, make him better! All it did was make him sick, Don!" Hisako ranted, poking him in the chest. "No more playing with that stuff, okay?!"

"Alright, fine." Donnie gave in. "It was worth a shot."

Leo sighed, looking at the others.

"I can't stop thinking about Splinter and Kasumi." he muttered. "Maybe they're not really gone."

Vee turned to him.

"Leo, we all saw it." she reminded him. "As much as we want to believe they're okay…"

She looked down solemnly.

"Maybe Leo's right." Kagome piped up. "They were ninja masters. The best in their generation."

"I'm an optimist, Kagome." Donnie said. "But I'm also a realist."

"We'll worry about that later." Mikey decided, picking up the remote. " _Crognard's_ about to start!"

He turned on the TV, but the episode barely started to play before the power suddenly went out.

"Oh, what the hell?" Vee cursed.

"I didn't do it!" Hisako objected, holding her hands up.

"It's just a blown fuse." Donnie said, standing up. "I'll fix it in two shakes of a turtle's tail."

At that very moment, the fire in the fireplace went out.

"And it looks like we'll need more firewood." Raph deadpanned.

"Anyone else getting a little freaked out?" Mikey said nervously.

"Just a draft down the chimney." Kagome dismissed. "It's pretty windy outside."

Mikey shuddered.

"Why do I get the feeling that…" he gulped, "we're about to get killed?"

Vee rolled her eyes.

"You have _got_ to stop watching scary movies before you go to bed, Mikey." she told him.

"Raph, go see about getting some more firewood." Leo ordered. "Don, go check on the fuse box."

Both turtles obediently went to do so.

 **-X-**

Outside, Raph chopped up firewood with an axe, unaware of the menacing presence watching him from afar. As he hacked away, he heard leaves rustling, and stiffened.

"Hello?" he called out. "Mikey, if you're trying to scare me, knock it off!"

All he got for an answer was crickets and whistling wind. After a minute, he sighed and got back to chopping.

"Easy, Raph." he muttered. "Don't get paranoid."

After a few minutes, a shadow fell over him. Raph sighed, turning around.

"Mikey, what the hell are you-" he cut himself off at the sight of the creature before him, and let out a scream of horror…

 **-X-**

Inside the farmhouse, Hisako suddenly perked up.

"Did anyone hear that?" she asked the others, getting nervous nods.

"That scream…" Kagome let out. "It was Raph!"

"Something must've gotten him." Mikey said, before freezing up. "This is straight-up horror movie stuff, yo! Something's out there, looking for victims! I can feel it in my gut!"

"Mikey, get a grip!" Vee ordered.

"Vee's right. Freaking out isn't gonna do anyone any favors." Leo added. "We'll split up and look for him."

"Split up?!" Mikey repeated. "Haven't you seen the movies?! When you split up, the monster hunts you down one at a time, starting with the good-looking comic relief guy - ME!"

"Donnie, take Mikey and search that way." Leo went on, ignoring Mikey. "Vee, take Kagome and search that way, April and Casey, take that way."

"What're you two gonna do?" Kagome asked, gesturing to Leo and Hisako.

"We'll stay here in case Raph comes back." Leo told them. "I won't be much help out there, anyway."

"I've got him, guys." Hisako assured them, patting Leo on the shoulder.

"And if it is a horror movie, just remember the three rules of survival." Casey said. "Don't have sex, don't drink or do drugs, and don't say, 'I'll be right back.' (1)"

"Also, don't take a shower, and stay away from stairs. (2)" April added.

"And it's usually the black guy who gets offed first." Kagome included. "We're safe in that regard."

Hisako clapped her hands, snapping them back to attention.

" _Focus_." she said sternly. "We can do Horror Movie Trivia Night after we find Raph. I'll be damned if we lose anyone else."

"Right." Kagome said. "Let's go find him."

With that, the three teams went off to search for their missing member.

 **-X-**

April and Casey went off into the woods. April shuddered, rubbing her arms.

"I've always hated these woods at night." she admitted. "When I was a kid, I was sure monsters were gonna creep out and eat me."

"Well, don't worry." Casey assured. "This creep isn't gonna getcha. You're a kick-butt kunoichi, and I'm Casey Jones."

"Technically, I'm just a kunoichi trainee." April said. "But you're right."

"Of course I am." Casey replied. "Now let's go find Raph."

As they go, April stiffened, sensing something off.

"You… ever have the feeling you were being watched?" she asked.

"Why?" Casey questioned. "You picking something up with your telephonesis?"

"Telekinesis. And no, you're thinking of telepathy." April replied. "Anyway, let's keep moving."

 **-X-**

Mikey shook with fear as he followed Donnie.

"I… I dunno, Donnie." he said nervously. "You think he got lost? Maybe he got eaten by a rabid squirrel."

"Mikey, a rabid squirrel wouldn't be enough to get Raph." Donnie said. "Now calm down and help me look. Just stay close to me."

Mikey promptly jumped onto Donnie's shell, piggybacking him.

"Not _that_ close, you idiot!" Donnie snapped, shrugging him off.

"Sorry." Mikey said sheepishly. "I think I inherited Hisako's anxiety."

"Mikey, that's not even possible." Donnie told him before sighing. "What do you think they're doing right now?"

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"April and Casey." Donnie answered. "I can't stop thinking about them going off on their own. Alone."

"That's what's got you so worked up?" Mikey asked, raising an eyebrow. "They're looking for Raph same as us. I know we live in the sewer, but get your head out of the gutter."

"Either way, what happens when two teenagers who like each other go out into the woods alone?" Donnie questioned.

"In horror movies, they make out and get slashed." Mikey replied. "In real life, they help in the search party. Seriously dude, when I'm the voice of reason, you know something's wrong."

Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who suggested we were about to get killed earlier." he deadpanned.

Eventually, they came across an old shack in the woods.

"Well…" Mikey let out, "that's ominous."

"It's probably been abandoned for awhile." Donnie mused. "Still, wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"Famous last words…" Mikey muttered.

Nonetheless, they slowly opened the shack door, and were surprised by what was glass bottle of mutagen Hisako tossed away was mounted on an altar, surrounded by candles... and suddenly, a massive, leafy plant creature jumped out at them, barking like a dog. They looked it over, seeing the red bandana tied around its face, and realized what, or rather who, it was.

"Raph?!" they both let out.

"He's all leafy and weird-looking." Mikey said. "What the flip happened to him?"

"It looks like he's been… infected by something." Donnie mused.

Suddenly, a vine lashed out from seemingly nowhere, ensnaring Mikey and lashing him to the ceiling, while Donnie was lashed to the wall with a scream.

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Vee and Kagome heard the twosome screaming.

"That was Mikey and Donnie," Vee let out in shock. "Oh, my God, Kagome... Mikey was right. There is something out here!"

"He's never gonna let us live that down." Kagome muttered before the two ran in the direction of the screams.

They made it to the outside of the shack… and at that very moment, vines lashed out, grabbing them and yanking them in.

 **-X-**

April also heard the scream, and gasped in horror.

"Donnie!" she shouted, running in the direction of the scream.

But she didn't make it too far before Casey let out a scream. She stopped and whirled around, seeing he had disappeared.

"Casey?!" she demanded in a panic. "Casey, this isn't funny!"

Suddenly, her powers flared up, reminding her of… something approaching her. Panicking, April turned and ran for the farmhouse, seeking the only people she could think off to help.

 **-X-**

Leo propped himself up on his crutch, walking out the door of the farmhouse. He stumbled, leaning up against the wall.

"Get on your feet, Leo." he growled. "Stop whining and get up."

"Leo!" Hisako shouted, running after him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, Hisako." Leo insisted.

"You're in no condition to go out there, Leo." Hisako retorted. "Believe me, I understand your frustration, but-"

She cut herself off, sensing April coming. Sure enough, April burst out of the trees, scared out of her wits.

"Leo! Hisako!" she shouted. "Something's out there! It-"

Before she could go any further, a vine lashed around her ankles and yanked her to the ground before dragging her back.

" _ **HEEEEELP!**_ " April screamed in sheer terror.

Hisako gestured toward April, the girl being surrounded with a green halo as she began a tug-of-war with the mysterious creature.

"Hang on, April!" she screamed.

More vines lashed out and wrapped around April, and Hisako's hold broke as April was dragged into the darkness of the trees with a bloodcurdling scream.

"No, damn it!" Hisako screamed. "Not again…"

She collapsed and pounded her fist on the dirt, tears in her eyes.

"Why…" she let out. "Why can't I save my family?"

Leo hobbled over, determination on his face.

"Get up, Hisako." he ordered. "We're going after them."

"What?" Hisako looked over her shoulder at her brother. "Leo, you can't fight… and I…" She looked down at her hands. "I can't even save one of them. Just like I couldn't save Dad and Kasumi…"

Leo grabbed Hisako by the collar and yanked her to her feet, gently yet firmly.

"Hisako, look at me!" he ordered. "It's not too late. We couldn't do anything to save Kasumi and Dad, but we _can_ do something now!"

Hisako looked surprised, but quickly shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Right…" she let out, focusing. "Right."

"We are _not_ losing anyone else." Leo declared. "No way in hell."

Hisako's expression steeled, and she looked out at the trees where April was dragged off.

"Damn right we're not." she vowed. "Whoever or whatever that thing is, they took some of our own. And now they're gonna pay."

* * *

April slowly came to, her head pounding. She slowly opened her eyes, and gasped in shock to see everyone but Leo and Hisako lashed to the walls of an old shack with vines.

"Oh, God…" April let out. "What's happening?!"

"Well, we found Raph." Donnie told her.

"Downside, that's him down there." Mikey added, gesturing to the moss-pile creature that was once Raph on the floor.

"Raphael?!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at him. "What happened to you…"

Raph barked as he went over to him, nuzzling Kagome's cheek.

At that moment, the door was thrown open, and in walked the owner of the shack. It was a massive, muscular figure made out of swamp mud and moss, wearing overalls from an old scarecrow. On its face was Casey's hockey mask, and mutagen flowed through its body like blood.

"AHHH! It's the Creep!" Mikey screamed, getting looks from the others. "What else do we call it?"

"Works for me." Casey shrugged.

"Seriously?!" Vee demanded. "This thing turned Raph into a plant, and we're naming it?!"

The Creep walked over to the mutated Raph, who whimpered in fear as it grabbed him by the face. Something green flowed from Raph into the Creep, and Kagome furiously struggled to get free.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed. "Let him go, you monster!"

The Creep turned to her, and dropped Raph, now a drained, immobile pile of moss. Everyone looked in shock and horror as they realized what happened.

"It… it fed off of him." Donnie said in shock. "Like some kind of mutagenic fertilizer."

"You bastard!" Kagome shouted, tears of rage flowing down her cheeks as she continued squirming. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The Creep knelt down to her, and Kagome's breath caught in her throat as it sniffed at her for a few minutes, before huffing and walking away. It then turned to Mikey, preparing to grab and drain him as well.

"What'd I tell ya?!" Mikey said, struggling. "Funny guy goes first!"

Before the monster could grab Mikey's face however, noises reached their ears.

"Help! Help!" came a familiar male voice.

"Somebody? Is anyone there?!" came an equally familiar female voice. "We need help!"

The Creep stopped, turning toward the door and going out to investigate.

"Leo and Hisako…" April realized.

 **-X-**

The Creep exited the shack looking around. Out of nowhere, a shuriken hit it in the back of the head, followed by a loud whistle.

The monster turned, seeing Leo and Hisako standing there, ready for a fight.

"Give us back our family, freak." Leo demanded, calm but cold.

The Creep glared at them, then grabbed a pitchfork near the door.

"Okay, swamp thing…" Hisako said, pulling her tessens from her belt. "Get ready for a world of pain!"

The Creep shuffled towards them, and Hisako quickly launched both of her tessen at the thing. Leo charged forward, limping slightly as he slashed its side, drawing white sap-like blood before it backhanded him aside, dropping his other sword. The monster advanced on him with its pitchfork, but suddenly, Leo's dropped sword was surrounded with a green halo, spearing him from behind. The Creep let out a pained grunt and dropped to its knees. Hisako quickly dropped her hand and helped Leo up before they hurried into the shack, seeing their loved ones tied up.

"You guys okay?" Hisako asked as she cut them all loose.

Leo noticed the mass of plants on the ground, raising an eyebrow.

"What the-?" he let out.

"Raph…" Kagome looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "That Creep sucked the mutagen out of him."

Hisako went wide-eyed, then scowled as the shack began shaking.

"Oh, that thing is mulch!" she shouted.

As if on cue, the Creep threw the door open, pulling Leo's katana out of its back. Hisako immediately whirled on him and thrust her hand out, sending him flying back and knocking Casey's mask off of its face. The Creep slammed into a tree and Hisako ran after it, picking up its discarded pitchfork as she went. She advanced on the beast as it looked up, revealing a deformed, noseless face resembling Jason Voorhees'.

"Man…" Hisako said, calm but cold. "You are one _ugly_ motherfucker."

Before it could react, Hisako threw the pitchfork into the Creep's chest, impaling him to the tree. The others quickly ran out and Mikey lashed the Creep to the tree with his kusarigama chain.

"That's what you get for messing with my mask, freak." Casey snarled, replacing his precious hockey mask on his face

"Okay." Donnie said. "Let's get him back to my lab."

"Raph…" Kagome let out, having gathered up Raph's leafy remains in her arm. "Can you save him?"

Donnie sighed.

"I... I don't know, Kagome." he admitted. "I honestly just don't know."

* * *

The next morning, Raph slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked himself up and down, seeing he was back to his normal self, and almost immediately, Kagome tackled him in a hug.

"Thank goodness you're back!" she said, sobbing as she clung to him.

"Uh… yeah." Raph said, patting her back before turning to the others, who were crowded around him.

"What happened?" he questioned. "I remember chopping firewood, then everything went black…"

"That mutagen medicine Leo puked into the creek." Donnie explained. "Somehow, it mutated the swamp plants, and made some freaky swamp monster."

"It did what now?" Raph asked in surprise.

"It's true." Vee said. "It drained you of your mutagen and turned you into a plant. Serious nightmare fuel."

"Luckily, Donnie was able to transfer it all back to you." Mikey said.

Donnie nodded, holding up an IV tube. "It took all night. Hisako and Leo never left your side."

Raph turned, seeing Hisako and Leo sitting off to the side, asleep on each other's shoulder.

"That's what siblings are for." he said with a smile.

Kagome hugged him tighter.

"I was so scared…" she admitted. "We already lost Mom and Splinter. If we lost you too, Raph... I don't know what I'd do."

Raph hugged her back, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm right here." he assured. "And I ain't going anywhere."

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before standing up.

"So… what happened to the monster?" he asked.

Donnie held up a jar of mud, sealed tight and marked "the Creep."

"Without the mutagen from your blood, it turned back into swamp goo." he said.

"And we're gonna make sure it can't hurt anyone else ever again." Mikey added.

"Good." Raph turned to Leo and Hisako. "Let's let them sleep for now."

April draped a blanket over the two of them.

"We need to heal up, and get to training." she insisted. "We've got a city to take back."

"Couldn't agree more." said Raph. "Our home needs us."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): _Scream_ reference.

(2): _Psycho_ reference.

Well, that's that.

Next chapter, we do something a little different. We go back to New York, and see how things have been going without the Turtles.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	54. Reinforcements

**Chapter 53: Reinforcements**

* * *

Richard ran for his life through the streets of New York, carrying a visibly pregnant Sydney. Sadly, he didn't get too far before he was cut off by a squad of Krangdroids.

"End of the line, humans." the leader said with malice.

"Please…" Sydney pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Don't do this. I'm pregnant!"

The leader just chuckled.

"Somehow, I just can't seem to care." he jeered.

"Well, we do!" a voice cried out.

Out of the blue, Tai jumped down from a building, standing between the couple and the Krangdroids.

"So back off!" he ordered.

Arrows rained down, piercing the Krangdroids' heads until only the leader was left.

"You really think anything you do will matter, boy?" he asked. "The Turtles are dead, along with your hope."

"There's always hope." Tai replied, drawing his swords.

"No matter how many of us you kill, more will spring up to take their place!" the leader gloated. "You are one, while I am a thousand!"

With lightning speed, Tai sliced the Krangdroid vertically in half, Utrom and all.

"Well… nine hundred ninety-nine more to go." he quipped before swiping his blade off and turning to the couple. "Richard and Sydney... been a long time."

"T-Tai?" Sydney let out.

"Yep." Tai replied as Mizuki jumped down from the roof.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Richard replied. "Thanks to you."

"We run a safehouse for the refugees." Tai told them. "At the risk of sounding cliché…" he offered them a hand, "come with us if you wanna live."

* * *

Sticking to the shadows, Tai and Mizuki led the couple to the Chinatown apartment building. After a quick glance around, Tai knocked on the door in the secret pattern, and the door slot opened, revealing Asuka.

"Quick, get in." she said, ushering them inside.

"Welcome to our safehouse." Tai said to the two new refugees.

Out of the blue, Sydney let out a pained yelp, clutching her belly.

"Are you okay?" Mizuki asked in concern.

"Yeah…" Sydney told her. "The baby's giving me karate kicks."

Mizuki waved Erika over.

"Make sure those things didn't hurt her or her baby." she told the medic.

Erika nodded and led Sydney over to the couch. She gave the older woman a thorough examination, ending with her placing a stethoscope to her belly.

"The baby's got a good, strong heartbeat." she reported. "It's all good."

Sydney looked over at Tai.

"What that Krangdroid said…" she remembered, "The Turtles... are they really-?"

Tai looked down.

"We... honestly don't know, Syd." he admitted.

"All we know for sure is that they were on the front lines during the attack," Asuka added. "But we haven't seen or heard from them since."

"We're looking for them even now." Mizuki included. "But… we're a little worried."

Sydney looked downtrodden at that, and Richard put an arm around her.

"This place is isolated, and has plenty of room for everyone." Erika assured them. "You're perfectly safe here."

She ushered the couple out of the room to find a place to rest. As she left, Tai looked out the boarded-up window to the abandoned streets, seeing Krangdroids patrolling the roads looking for victims.

"Leo… guys…" he muttered, "where _are_ you?"

* * *

Later, Seiko hoisted a makeshift backpack onto her back, preparing to go out for a supply run.

"We're running low on medical supplies, and our water stores are depleting fast." she reported to Yukio.

"Understood." said the older man. "Watch your back, Seiko."

"Always do." Seiko replied. "If I'm not back in two hours, do _not_ come looking for me. And… tell Makoto and Akemi I love them."

With that, she carefully slid open a window and went off into the night. Her first stop was at a local convenience store. Taking a small knife, she cut open a hole in the glass window next to the door before reaching in and unlocking the door.

"Like riding a bicycle." she muttered before going in.

As soon as she crossed the threshold, Seiko got to work, grabbing as many boxes of bandages and bottles of medicine as she could find, along with bottles of water and small snacks. As she closed her bag, Seiko stiffened, hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching. She stiffened, a hand going to her sai. From a small window, a black cat entered the store and jumped down from its perch, transforming into Shinigami. She was pale, battered, and bruised. Her face was gaunt, her eyes were sunken, and her clothes were in ruins, revealing multiple wounds. It was clear the former Foot witch had been through hell.

"Shinigami?!" Seiko exclaimed.

"S-Seiko-san?" Shinigami let out.

"What are you doing here?" Seiko asked. "We haven't seen you since before the invasion."

"Krang's men… and the Foot…" Shinigami managed. "Both of them are after me."

Seiko looked the younger girl up and down in concerned.

"You're a wreck." she said aloud. "The clan and I have been running a safehouse for the refugees. Please, come with me."

"No…" Shinigami staggered forward and nearly collapsed, propping herself up on the counter. "I have to find Karai... I need to save her…"

"You need to take care of yourself." Seiko insisted. "You're in no condition to help anyone."

She grabbed Shinigami by the arm, hoisting her up. The girl was too weak to resist, and Seiko carried her out the door.

As she went along, Seiko quickly ducked into an alleyway as a Krangdroid patrol passed by.

"Damn…" she muttered. "They're getting more and more frequent."

She looked down at the semi-conscious Shinigami in her arms.

"There's no way I can fight them like this." she said to herself. "Better keep my head down."

She did exactly that, slowly and carefully sneaking around the patrols.

"I'm... slowing you down…" Shinigami wheezed. "Just go… I'll be fine."

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you here, Shini." Seiko told her flatly.

"It's too dangerous…" Shinigami insisted.

"Nobody gets left behind." Seiko said firmly.

Shinigami opened her mouth to protest, but Seiko shook her head.

"Enough, Shinigami." she told the young witch. "I'm _not_ leaving you, and that's final."

Eventually, they managed to sneak past the patrols, and hurried to the safehouse, with Asuka ushering them inside after Seiko performed the secret knock.

"Is that… Shinigami?" Asuka asked in surprise. "Kitsune's daughter?"

Seiko nodded.

"Get Erika." she ordered.

Asuka did so, and Seiko sat Shinigami down on the couch as Erika got to work.

"My God…" the medic managed. "Malnourishment, dehydration, untreated wounds… most people wouldn't even be standing by now."

"Well, she's not most people." Tai let out.

"I wonder if she's even human." Mizuki muttered.

"Karai…" Shinigami managed. "She's still out there…"

"Just rest." Erika soothed. "She's on our list of people to find."

Shinigami looked at her for a few minutes, then gave in and laid back, closing her eyes.

"All this time, she's been looking for Karai…" Seiko said in awe. "The city's gone to hell, and she hasn't stopped."

"One dedicated friend." Mizuki remarked.

* * *

A week or so later, an old houseboat floated up to the abandoned New York Harbor. At the wheel was a Chinese man in his early-to-mid thirties with a small chunk cut out of his right ear, dressed in a dark brown robe with black trim. Eventually, from the inside of the houseboat came a woman around the same age, dressed in a black gi with a white belt and a white hood and cape. The hood was pulled down, revealing a pretty pale face with long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Li, what's the word?" she asked.

"We've arrived." The man, Li, replied.

The two looked out at the city, the woman letting out a sigh.

"So this is how low he will stoop." she muttered. "Allying himself with these… creatures."

From within the houseboat emerged the third member of their group, this one a mutant Arctic fox dressed in a purple bandana with a metal tag on the front, a long, red scarf around her neck, a light purple, long-sleeve shirt with net opening and a brown chest-plate over it that extended across her left breast, and large holes on the sleeves, and dark purple pants that also had large holes on the pant legs. Around her waist was what appeared to be a tiger-print belt.

"Shredder's cruelty knows no bounds." the fox muttered.

Li's hand unconsciously went to his cut ear at the mention of Shredder.

"A fact we know all too well." he muttered.

"Li, take us in." the human woman instructed. "Quietly."

Li nodded, and quietly directed the boat into the harbor. The trio retrieved their weapons, Li's being a _shikomizue_ (1), the human woman's being both a naginata and kusarigama, and the fox's being a pair of curved daggers, and then pulled a tarp over the boat to hide it.

The human woman pulled her hood up over her head, and a white bandana around her neck up over the lower half of her face.

"Let's go make some noise." she whispered.

 **-X-**

Some time later, Seiko was out on another supply run with Asuka and Tai, and all three nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a massive explosion.

"What the hell?!" Seiko let out, turning to see a mini-mushroom cloud in the distance.

"Someone's fighting back…" Asuka managed.

"It could be the Turtles!" Tai said, excited.

The three immediately hurried off in the direction of the explosion, and stopped short to see two human ninjas and a mutant fox clashing with Footbots in front of the smoldering remains of a building.

"Is that… a fox?" Asuka questioned.

"Who're those two?!" Tai demanded.

Seiko and Asuka squint, both of them seeing something familiar about the man, and then it hits them.

"Seiko, is that-?" Asuka began.

"It is!" Seiko exclaimed. "Chung Li!"

"Who?" Tai asked, confused.

"Master Yoshi's star pupil." Seiko explained. "He disappeared after Shredder killed Shen. We thought he was dead."

"Quite the opposite, from the looks of it." Asuka mused.

The fox suddenly stiffened, and then vanished from sight. Out of the blue, she appeared behind the trio, her weapons at their throats.

"Drop your weapons if you wish to live." she ordered.

They obediently did so, though Tai did not go without protest.

"Whoa, whoa! Same team!" Tai exclaimed. " We hate Shredder as much as you do!"

"We have not lived this long by blindly trusting others." Alopex said before going to the edge of the roof. "Li! Amaya! We have company!"

The two figures on the ground quickly climbed the building and both stiffened at the sight before them.

"Seiko?" they both let out, the woman dropping her hood and mask.

Seiko gasped, then grinned at the sight of the other woman's face.

"I don't believe it." she let out. "Tang Amaya, you little knucklehead!"

"Alopex, let them go." Li ordered. "They're friends."

Alopex did so as both Amaya and Seiko laughed and embraced.

"Tang Amaya?" Tai repeated. "As in… Tang Shen?"

"Actually, yes." Seiko turned to Tai, her hand on Amaya's shoulder. "Tai, this is my old friend Tang Amaya. She's Tang Shen's little sister."

Tai's jaw nearly hit the ground at that.

"The Turtles have an aunt?" he asked. "Didn't see that coming."

Amaya raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Turtles?" she questioned.

"Long story." Seiko said. "Can we walk and talk? It's not safe out in the open."

Amaya nodded.

"Our boat's not far from here." she reported. "Come, we'll be safe there."

* * *

They hurried to the houseboat, where Seiko quickly explained everything. By the end, all three were in shock.

"Master Yoshi survived?" Li let out.

"Believe me, we were equally shocked." Seiko replied. "Especially when we learned what he had become, and whom he had come to raise."

Amaya stood up, pacing. "So... Yoshi came to New York with Kasumi and her daughter. He bought five baby turtles from a pet shop, and then got in a fight with Krang's goons and got all three of them exposed to mutagen."

"That's pretty much it." said Seiko. "Then ten years later, a psychic kid Krang kidnapped and tortured from infancy managed to break out and found her way to them."

That got Alopex's attention.

"Psychic girl... with Krang?" she questioned.

"You know Hisako?" Asuka questioned.

"If it helps, they called her Project Oracle." Tai offered.

That _really_ got Alopex's attention.

"So she survived and escaped…" she whispered.

"You _do_ know her." Seiko realized. "How?"

"Do you know of Shredder's henchmen, Tiger Claw?" Alopex asked.

Tai got it at that.

"Hisako said he escaped from the Technodrome with another mutant." he recalled. "You... you were that other mutant, weren't you?"

Alopex nodded.

"Yes." she sighed. "Tiger Claw and I escaped from the Technodrome many years ago. I wanted to bring her with us... I hated seeing a child in that state. It... pains me to say that I listened to Tiger Claw and left her behind."

Tai scowled.

"Stupid, selfish fuck." he swore.

"We had a falling out a few years back." Alopex assured. "I have no association with Tiger Claw any longer."

"Good." said Tai. "If you did, we'd probably kick your ass."

"Tai!" Asuka said reproachfully.

"What? It's true." Tai replied. "Any friend of Tiger Claw's is an enemy of ours. Along with any other dumbass psycho who sides with Shredder."

Amaya chuckled.

"I like you, kid." she admitted.

"Shiden and Mika's son." Asuka told Amaya. "Definitely has his mother's spirit."

"And his father's temper." Li mused.

Seiko looked at Li, wondering something.

"Li… what happened to you?" she questioned. "We thought you died during Saki's coup."

Li sighed, looking out at the city.

"I went after him during the attack." he explained. "We fought, and I lost."

"How'd you get away?" Tai asked.

"I didn't. Saki was cruel enough to let me live." Li replied, running a finger along the notch in his damaged ear. "And to leave a reminder."

All three of them winced at that.

"I found him the next morning. He'd lost a lot of blood." Amaya added. "I did what I could for him, and then we fled Japan."

"I was furious." Li admitted. "Saki had not only betrayed our clan, but he had killed my master, and spat all over my honor and pride as a warrior."

"Not to mention he killed my sister." Amaya went on. "We wanted payback for everything we'd lost, but we weren't foolish enough to go after him by ourselves."

"We knew we wouldn't stand a chance, and those we'd lost would not want us to throw away our lives needlessly." Li included. "So, we decided to hit him where it hurts. Wherever we found a chapter of the Foot Clan or evidence of Saki's presence, we did everything we could to destroy their operations."

"And that's how they met me." Alopex cut in. "I was doing much the same. As long as the Foot support Tiger Claw, they are my mortal enemies."

"We offered her an alliance, and since our goals were the same, she agreed." Li remarked.

"She's saved us more times than I can count." Amaya remarked.

"As have you." Alopex replied.

"That disappearing act you pulled earlier…" Tai piped up, "can you teleport or something?"

"Actually, no." Alopex replied. "Watch closely."

She vanished again, suddenly appearing right behind him before he could even blink.

"She can move faster than we can see." Seiko realized. "If I hadn't been paying close attention, I wouldn't have noticed."

"A benefit of my form." Alopex confessed, returning to her seat.

"So, I'm guessing you tracked Shredder to New York." Asuka deduced.

Alopex nodded. "We also heard of Krang's invasion on the news. We were horrified at what Shredder had done, and knew we had to help."

Tai scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't get it." he let out. "Splinter never mentioned you, not once. The Turtles didn't say anything either. Why?"

"Because he most likely thought Amaya blamed him for what happened to Shen." Seiko realized.

"What?!" Amaya exclaimed. "Never! He loved my sister! I knew he would give his life for her and for little Miwa! Their blood is on Saki's hands, not Yoshi's."

"Yeah…" Seiko began. "About Miwa…"

 **-X-**

An uneasy silence filled the boat as Seiko explained the situation with Karai. It took a moment for the horror of it all to sink in. Suddenly, Amaya gritted her teeth, turning purple with rage.

"He. Did. **_WHAT?!_** " she screamed.

"I was just as pissed." Seiko confessed.

"She punched a hole in a concrete wall." Tai recalled.

Li had to physically restrain Amaya as she flew into a blind rage.

"He kidnaps her, brainwashes her, and MUTATES HER?!" she screamed. "When I get my hands on that son of a bitch, I'm going to reach down his throat and pull his goddamn heart out!"

"Amaya!" Li shouted. "Dammit, get ahold of yourself!"

Alopex quickly jabbed a pressure point in Amaya's neck, knocking her out. After a moment, Asuka broke the silence.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same."

 **-X-**

Eventually, Amaya pulled herself up, rubbing her neck.

"Was that really necessary, Alopex?" she questioned.

Alopex shrugged. "It's the only way I've known to get you to calm down when you get worked up like that."

"She has a point, Amaya." Li added. "Saki _will_ pay for what he's done, but you need to control your temper."

"Man…" Tai muttered. "Serious déjà vu."

Li turned to Seiko. "You said no one's seen or heard from these Turtles, Master Yoshi, and Miss Kasumi since the invasion started?"

"Sadly, no." Seiko admitted. "We're trying to keep our hopes up, though."

"But it's been months." Asuka said. "We've had teams searching everywhere we can, but the amount of Krangdroids out there has made it tricky."

"To make it worse," Tai added, "when we went to the 2nd Time Around to begin our search, the place was destroyed."

"The place had been burnt out." Asuka included. "From the looks of it, they were cooking a Christmas turkey when the attack happened, and had to leave in a hurry."

"The worst part…" Seiko finished, "there was blood on the carpet. Turtle blood."

"You don't think…" Li began.

"I don't know for sure, Li." Tai confessed. "One of the Turtles was hurt, that much I know. But the fire damage made it impossible to tell anything else."

"A few survivors spoke of an earthquake as well." Seiko recalled. "We have reason to believe that was Hisako. But… she's only caused such events under severe duress."

"And logic denotes that in this case…" Asuka began.

"She may have seen Yoshi and Kasumi die." Amaya deduced, sighing and leaning on the railing. "If I could just talk to Yoshi one more time… let him know that I never blamed him for Shen's death…"

Li put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We cannot lose hope." Alopex insisted. "Have you found any bodies? Anything at all?"

The three shook their heads.

"Then as far as we know, they're still alive." Li said. "And we _will_ find them."

* * *

Beneath the city, Kasumi, indeed very much alive, entered the lair, carrying a bag of food on her shoulder. She was covered in dirt smudges, and her hair and ninja uniform were disheveled.

"I've returned…" she let out. "The patrols are worse… and I barely managed to get enough food."

She entered the dojo, where chained to the wall was a snarling, feral Splinter. His eyes were dilated, and he was hissing and growling. Keeping her distance, Kasumi tossed him a wheel of cheese, which Splinter grabbed and tore into like a wild animal.

"I'm sorry, Yoshi." Kasumi said, curling up against the wall opposite to him. "I'll find a way to fix this. Somehow…"

She hugged her legs, looking up at the ceiling.

"Kagome… Kids…" she said to herself. "I just hope you're safe."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): The Japanese sword stick.

Well, we caught a flash of what's going on in New York without its green knights. Pretty grim, eh?

Next chapter, it's back to the farm.

Tang Amaya is the true identity of the Mistress, a villain from the Mirage and Image TMNT comics who had ties to the Shredder. Her creator revealed that she was Shredder's lover, and was duped into thinking that Hamato Yoshi was the bad guy and the one who killed her sister. I decided to do the exact opposite.

Chung Li is the property of Writing Avenger 2016, used with his permission. I did something different, since in Writing Avenger's fic _TMNT: Turtle Power_ , Chung Li is his incarnation of Splinter.

My Alopex is a combination of the 2012 and IDW versions, combining the former's attire with the latter's appearance and abilities.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Amaya: Ali Hillis (Lightning from _Final Fantasy XIII_ , Liara T'Soni from _Mass Effect_ , Palutena from _Kid Icarus_ )

* Li: Keone Young (Jei from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012_ , Jake's grandpa from _American Dragon: Jake Long_ , Joe Hayabusa from _Ninja Gaiden_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	55. A Foot Too Big

**Chapter 54: A Foot Too Big**

* * *

The day after the Creep incident, the Hamato septet went out for another training session, Leo insisting on going with them.

"You sure about this, Leo?" April asked.

Leo nodded.

"I need to work out." he insisted. "Besides, I'll be out of the way while you're mopping the floor."

"Just don't strain yourself, okay?" Hisako piped up. "You don't need to injure yourself anymore than you already are."

"Agreed." Leo assured her.

"And I've got the perfect training round for today." Raph declared. "Turtle Hunt!"

"Aw yeah! Turtle Hunt!" Mikey cheered.

"Oh, no…" Donnie groaned.

"Oh, lighten up, D." Vee said. "Turtle hunts are fun."

"It's simple." Raph began. "You all gotta stay hidden in the woods for at least an hour. Whoever loses... has to clean the chicken coop."

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed. "No way! I'm not doing that!"

"Ugh!" Hisako added. "No way I'm touching those coops."

"It smells like cheese fossils!" Donnie piped up.

"And the spiders are so big, they play the banjo!" Mikey included.

"Well, then you better get moving." Raph said with a smirk. "You got ten minutes to get in the woods and hide. Better run, kiddies."

The group immediately took off to hide, scattering to the four winds. Sadly, Leo's bum leg gave out under him before he could get far.

"Ow, damn it!" he cursed, punching the ground.

"Easy, Leo." Raph warned.

"Maybe I should sit this one out." Leo decided, pulling himself up.

Raph offered him a hand, but Leo brushed it off, upset at his failure.

"I'll be fine." he insisted. "I'll… just meet you at the farmhouse."

He hobbled back to the house, sitting on the porch before letting out a growl of frustration and punching the wall.

"Damn it..." he muttered. "What good am I anymore?"

* * *

Within the woods, Mikey, Donnie, and Hisako had ended up together, all three searching around for a place to hide.

"C'mon, we have to stay out of sight." Hisako insisted. "I am not cleaning that coop."

Mikey looked around, then up a tree.

"Up there!" he suggested.

"Dibs!" Donnie shouted, immediately scrambling up the tree.

"Hey, I saw it first!" Mikey objected, climbing up as well.

"Dibs have it." Donnie retorted. "Get your own tree!"

"Uh, guys!" Hisako piped up suddenly.

She pointed upwards, and they all followed her finger, seeing a large creature up in the same tree as them. Donnie and Mikey screamed in horror and fell out of the tree, and the creature let out a scream as well, flinching. Hisako slowly approached it.

"Hey, hey. Shhh." she soothed. "It's okay."

As they looked on, Donnie gasped in realization.

"Guys, I don't believe it." he said aloud. "That… that thing… it's Bigfoot!"

Hisako continued to move closer, doing what she did whenever Leatherhead had one of his fits. "We're not gonna hurt you." she assured Bigfoot. "I promise."

The creature slowly relaxed and climbed down so the group could get a good look at it. It resembled a cross between a large bear and a giant sloth, but with a green coat. It stood on all fours, with long claws and hunched shoulders.

"That's right. We're friendly." Hisako soothed, scratching the beast behind the ear.

It closed its eyes, loving the attention as it nuzzled Hisako. Her brothers looked on in confusion, before Mikey broke the silence.

"She has a way with big scary animals, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Looks like it." Donnie remarked.

He glanced at its right arm, and saw what looked like a small bullet wound surrounded by a crust of drying blood.

"It's hurt." he realized.

"Can you help it?" Mikey asked.

"Her." Hisako corrected. "It's a her."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"How can you-?" he began.

Hisako rolled her eyes.

"How do you think, Mikey?" she replied bluntly.

"Here I come!" Raph declared, bursting out from the trees. "Ready or…"

He stopped short, seeing Bigfoot standing there.

"...not?" he finished uncertainly.

"Hey Raph!" Mikey greeted. "Meet Hisako's new buddy! The one and only Bigfoot!"

After a minute, all Raph managed to say was "...Wow."

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, April sighed in satisfaction, looking over the freshly mopped floor. Sadly, at that moment, Casey opened the door and came in, his shoes caked with mud. April gasped in shock and anger.

"Arnold Casey Jones Jr!" she shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Um... coming into the house?" Casey said.

"You're tracking mud!" April corrected. "And I _just_ finished mopping!"

"Sorry…" Casey said before April rapidly ushered him out with the mop.

"Out! OUT!" she shouted, slamming the door behind him.

"Unbelievable." Casey muttered, shaking his head.

Leo was sitting on the porch swing, shaking his head.

"I could have warned you." he told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Casey said flippantly. "So where are the others?"

"Training exercise." Leo replied. "Would've gone, but my stupid leg…"

"Damn, that thing still bugging you?" Casey asked. "The rest of ya healed up fine."

"I know." Leo said, sighing.

"Give it time." Casey assured. "You'll be back in shape before you know it."

Leo nodded, not feeling so sure himself.

At that moment, they heard talking, and saw Hisako leading the others back... along with Bigfoot.

"Hey, Leo." Hisako greeted. "Meet Bigfoot. Can she stay with us?"

"Bigfoot?!" Casey repeated in surprise.

"Well…" Leo began almost casually, "that's new."

 **-X-**

Inside, they explained everything to the others as Donnie wrapped up Bigfoot's arm.

"She just came up to us, injured and scared." Hisako explained.

"Judging by the bullet wound on her arm, someone must've been hunting her." Donnie mused.

Bigfoot nodded, letting out a low whine.

"A hunter." Hisako realized.

She touched Bigfoot's face, focusing.

"She got a bullet in an arm from some... crazy guy with a gun." she reported. "He was in a big truck, and another guy was there... Jack Marlin... That's the name. She heard his sidekick say it."

"Aw man…" Mikey moaned. "Not him."

"You know that guy?" Vee asked.

"He's this big-game hunter on cable access." Mikey explained. "Hosts his own TV show. _The Monster Hunter_."

"Real nutcase, I'm guessing." Raph remarked.

"The nuttiest!" Mikey confirmed. "Determined to bag the rarest of monsters. Make himself rich and famous, and get himself a slot on primetime."

"Surprised he hasn't come out to New York." Kagome remarked.

"Frankly, I'm happy about that." Leo declared. "We've got enough of a rogues gallery. Don't need a Kraven the Hunter wannabe."

"Well, he's hunting Bigfoot." April said. "Which means he's probably somewhere in the area, looking for her."

Bigfoot let out another whine, and Hisako pet her, trying to calm her. After a minute, she stiffened, hearing one thing she missed from Bigfoot's mind.

"Babies…" she realized, turning to the others. "Bigfoot has two children!"

A dead silence filled the room, and then Kagome broke the silence.

"Then we're definitely not letting Marlin get his hands on her." she said.

"Uh… that might be a problem." Mikey said.

"Now what?" Casey sighed.

Mikey pointed out the window.

"He's outside." he squeaked.

They all looked out the window, seeing a menacing looking man wearing an akubra stalking around outside, an ominous-looking truck in the driveway.

"Ohhhh, fuck me." Hisako groaned.

"Hide, you guys." April ordered. "Casey, with me. We need to stall this guy."

The Turtles immediately went to do so, Hisako and Kagome ushering Bigfoot into the basement while April and Casey went out to confront Marlin.

"Hey!" April shouted, getting his attention. "This is private property, sir!"

"Beg pardon, Miss," Marlin said, "but I was wondering if ya seen any strange creatures around here. Specifically, a big hairy green man."

"Sorry, but we came out here to get away from strange creatures." April replied.

"Yeah, didn't you hear about New York?" Casey questioned.

"I did, mate." Marlin answered. "Right shame."

"We barely escaped and came out here to be alone." April told him. "So please, leave us be."

"Alright, fine." Marlin relented, giving a shrug before turning to walk off. "You find anything strange or like I said, lemme know."  
With that, he got into the car and drove off. The two teens watched him go, scowling.  
"He's gonna be trouble." Casey muttered.

"Gee, how'd ya guess?" April deadpanned.

 **-X-**

Inside, the Turtles and co. hashed things out.

"I've seen his show. Marlin doesn't give up." said Mikey. "If he can't find what he's looking for out there... he'll come looking for it in here."

"But Bigfoot's babies are still out there." Hisako told them. "She's worried sick about them."

"Then we better find them before he does." Raph declared.

"We still gotta get Marlin off their backs." Kagome added. "If he's as crazy as Mikey says, he'll _never_ leave them alone."

"We'll divide and conquer." Donnie decided. "Half of us find Bigfoot's kids, the rest distract Marlin."

"Sounds like a plan." Leo said.

"I'll stick with Bigfoot, since I'm basically her translator." Hisako said.

Bigfoot picked up Hisako, plopping the psychic on her shoulders.

"Whoa…" Hisako let out. "Déjà vu."

"Hope Leatherhead doesn't get jealous." Mikey quipped.

"I may not be able to move much on this leg, but I can do something." Leo told them. "Fire off noisemakers, keep him busy."

"Looks like Dr. Prankenstein is taking on an apprentice." Mikey declared, putting an arm around Leo.

"What we really need is a decoy." Casey said. "If he won't be satisfied till he finds something, then we'll give him something."

"Thanks for volunteering, Casey." Mikey said, putting his other arm around him.

Casey winced.

"...Shit." he swore.

* * *

Some time later, Hisako went off with Bigfoot, Vee and Kagome in tow, while the others lied in wait within the woods, searching for any sign of Marlin.

"This guy's good." Donnie remarked. "No visible trail, no indication he came this way. He definitely knows his stuff."

"He's crazy, but he knows what he's doing." Mikey added. "So watch your backs."

"Remind me who put Mikey in charge of this." Raph questioned.

"He knows how to get the drop on people." Leo replied. "The stealthiest of us all. He's the best turtle for the job."

As they went, April froze, sensing something.

"It's him!" she hissed. "Get down!"

They scattered and hid as Marlin slowly crept through the woods, his hunting rifle at the ready.

"Run all you can, Bigfoot." he muttered to himself. "Betsy and me'll getcha either way."

"He named his gun?" Mikey whispered. "Weirdo."

"Hey, you named your toes." Raph retorted.

"Okay." Leo said, snapping them back to attention. "When I give the signal, we'll make some noise."

Mikey nodded, pulling out two noisemakers, one of which he handed to Leo.

"Okay…" said Leo. "One… two… three!"

They immediately blew into the noisemakers, and Marlin nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted.

The group made a lot of noise rustling in the bushes, snapping twigs and making roaring noises. Mikey really got into it, snarling and growling. Marlin looked every which way, aiming his gun everywhere, and finally, Bigfoot herself seemingly jumped out, running at him with a roar.

Marlin quickly raised his gun and fired a tranquilizer dart into Bigfoot's arm. The creature wavered, before dropping like a load of bricks.

"Tricky beast." Marlin said, holstering his gun. "Gotcha now."

He grabbed her by the feet and dragged her off. As they looked on, Raph chuckled.

"He took the bait." he muttered. "Hook, line, and sinker."

"I'm still amazed we actually talked Casey into doing that." April remarked.

Mikey shrugged.

"Hisako can be very persuasive." he reminded her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hisako, Vee, Kagome, and Bigfoot had found their way to a cave deep within the woods. Standing at the mouth of the cave, Bigfoot let out a howl.

Two higher-pitched howls answered back, and eventually, two smaller versions of Bigfoot came scampering out of the darkness.

"Oh…" Hisako gasped in awe. "They're so cute."

"I agree completely." Kagome cooed as the babies snuggled up to Bigfoot.

At that moment, Hisako got a text. She lifted up her phone, revealing a message from Leo.

"Marlin fell for the decoy." she reported. "We did it."

"Then let's get these cuties to safety and watch the fireworks." Vee declared.

* * *

The group met up, and watched from a safe distance as Marlin stood before a group of news reporters with his van.

"Behold!" he declared. "I, Jack Marlin, have captured a real monster!"

He grabbed the back of the van door. "I present to you... BIGFOOT!"

He threw open the door with a flourish… to reveal Casey, shaking off the tranquilizer and pulling off his mask.

"Hey, don't look at me." he said casually. "This guy's completely nuts."

"W-what the-?!" Marlin stammered. "You're that punk kid!"

"Dude, I ain't ever seen you before in my life." Casey retorted. "Now get me out of this thing before I call the fucking cops!"

Marlin unlocked the door, and Casey walked away as the reporters all laughed uproariously at the humiliated Marlin. He met up with the others, shedding the costume.

"I took a freakin' tranq dart for this." he grumbled. "You guys owe me big time."

"Bill us later." Raph said casually.

"On the bright side, Bigfoot and her babies are safe." Hisako told them as they walked back to the farmhouse. "She's been saying thank you on repeat since the reunion."

"And it's safe to say that after this, Marlin will be short one cable access show." Kagome declared. "Now we can focus on the real mission."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, this chapter is a mix between 2012's A Foot Too Big and 2003's The Monster Hunter, with Marlin in the place of Abigail Finn and Bigfoot closer to the Green Man from 2003.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	56. Vision Quest

**Chapter 55: Vision Quest**

* * *

A week after the incident with Bigfoot, Leo was in the woods, standing up in the trees with a makeshift bow and arrow, with his eyes on a deer. As he nocked an arrow and prepared to fire, the deer sensed something and immediately ran away. Sighing, Leo jumped down from the tree... and aggravated his bad leg on landing. The blue-banded turtle let out a yelp of pain, then fell down a ridge. As he pulled himself up, a shadow fell over him. He looked up, seeing the deer literally standing over him, now in a humanoid, two-legged form.

"What the…" Leo said in shock. "What the hell are you?"

The deer said nothing. After a few minutes of looking over Leo, it turned and walked away, leaving Leo dumbstruck.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, the others were training by splitting logs. Raph was with Mikey, Hisako was with Vee, Kagome was with Donnie, and April was with Casey.

"Alright, team." Raph declared. "If we can clobber Krangdroids and Footbots, we can crack logs."

To demonstrate, he threw a few logs into the air and shattered them with a few well-placed kicks. Mikey smashed them with his nunchucks, making weird whooping noises the entire time. Vee punched one, then kicked the other. Hisako shattered hers with a split kick. Donnie punched his to splinters. And Kagome shattered hers with a few karate chops. April took a deep breath, then punched her own log… only to end up hurting her hand.

"Ow!" she yelped, recoiling and backing off as she shook out her battered knuckles.

"Takes a little practice." Raph told her.

"Remember, it's not just physical strength that breaks the wood." Donnie added. "It's also inner strength."

"Right." April said. "I can do this."

She prepared to try again, but perked up, Hisako doing the same.

"Leo?" both girls said aloud, turning to the woods.

Sure enough, Leo hobbled out of the woods, using his bow as a makeshift crutch.

"Guess the deer hunt didn't go as you planned?" Casey asked as he approached.

"No." Leo admitted. "But I had a realization in the woods."

"That going out with a bum leg was a stupid idea?" Kagome questioned.

"No, it's just what I need." Leo decided. "What we _all_ need."

Raph raised an eyebrow.

"To get beat up by the cast of Bambi?" he questioned.

"Raph, I'm serious." Leo insisted. "We're so caught up in T-Phones, junk food, and TV that we've become at odds with nature. A true ninja must become one with it to master himself."

"Hey, man!" Mikey objected. "You leave TV out of this."

"Leo does have a point, guys." Vee admitted. "Look at us! It's been over three months, and we've made _no_ progress taking New York back from Krang."

"Hey, we've been trying to heal, and training our butts off." Casey reminded her.

"Master Splinter and Kasumi did it." Donnie recalled. "They once said only when you become one with nature can you make peace with yourself."

"So…" Hisako began, "we go camping out in the woods and that will magically make us better ninjas?"

"Three days of meditation and practiced awareness out in the woods." Leo told them all. "Eating only what we can forage."

"Leo, I think Shredder may have caused you some brain damage, man." Casey said.

"No, he's right." April countered. "Camping's a great idea. I'm tired of being stuck in the farmhouse."

"Sorry, April." Leo turned to her. "Ninjas only."

"What?" April objected. "But… I'm almost a kunoichi!"

"Key word being 'almost'." Raph pointed out. "This ain't horseshoes."

"We can just have our own campout here." Casey suggested. "I know it won't be a ninja mission, but we can make s'mores, roast weenies… whatever you want."

Donnie's face fell slightly as they went inside to pack.

 **-X-**

They all packed up the essentials, Mikey petting Klunk in the freezer while Donnie watched April and Casey train outside.

"Okay." he began. "I'm all for getting in tune with nature... but those two are gonna be getting in tune with each other."

Raph promptly smacked him upside the head as the others all looked at the purple turtle in annoyance.

"Oh, for Bushido's sake, Donnie." Hisako rolled her eyes. "Get your head out of the gutter."

"You have to learn to let it go." Leo told him. "We have to leave all our worries and fears behind."

 **-X-**

The Hamato septet hiked out into the woods, Leo talking as they went.

"We've mastered our weapons, stealth, and hand-to-hand combat." the leader in blue said. "But we haven't learned the very first of the eighteen ninjutsu disciplines: the _Seishin syuyou_. Spiritual refinement. All true ninjas must master it."

"This is gonna be interesting." Kagome mused.

"I second that emotion." Hisako agreed.

"Hey, who says I'm not spiritually refined-" Mikey cut himself off with a loud burp, getting a look of disgust from the others.

"Oh yeah." Raph said sarcastically. "You've got class shooting out your ass."

Vee rolled her eyes.

"Like you're one to talk, Raph." she quipped.

"Okay, you win." Mikey conceded. "Let's get refined."

 **-X-**

Their first day in the woods was interesting, to say the least. Foraging proved difficult, especially for Mikey, who kept losing his food to squirrels.

"Damn it!" Mikey cursed. "Squirrels are evil!"

He grabbed a handful of acorns, and soon found himself being chased by a whole pack of squirrels.

"So…" Leo asked, "anyone gonna help him.

Raph shrugged.

"Become one with nature." he recited, watching Mikey run. "I'd say he's on the right track."

Mikey dove into a creek to avoid the squirrels. After a minute of angry chittering, the bushy-tailed rodents gave up and retreated, and Mikey popped out, gasping for breath.

"Are they gone?" he asked, getting out of the water and shaking himself off.

"Yes, doofus." Vee told him. "They're gone."

Mikey sighed.

"This is nuts." he muttered.

"Well, look on the bright side." Kagome suggested. "At least things can't get-"

At that very moment, a thunderclap sounded, and they looked up to see ominous rain clouds overhead.

"Excuse me." Mikey piped up. "Were you going to say 'worse'?"

"Uh, no." Kagome said quickly. "Absolutely not. I've revised the whole thing."

"C'mon!" Donnie shouted.

The seven retreated into a nearby cave, making sure to grab some firewood as they went, and sat there, watching the rain come down in sheets.

"Well… this is an unpleasant outing." Hisako deadpanned.

Vee shrugged.

"You know the old saying." she muttered. "Misery builds character."

"No one said this would be easy." Leo told them. "We can do this."

He made a fire pit, and set down a pile of twigs and kindling. Raph rapidly rubbed some sticks together, and soon, the fire started, much to the group's joy. Kagome glanced out of the cave mouth at the rain in front of them.

"From the looks of that downpour, I think we're gonna be here a while." she remarked.

"Now's a good time for meditation, then." Leo decided.

All seven of them assumed meditative positions, closing their eyes and focusing.

 **-X-**

The next morning, the rain stopped, and the group found themselves standing on rocks in the middle of the creek, practicing their katas. All seven of them moved in perfect sync… and then Mikey slipped and fell in the water. A green halo surrounded him as Hisako pulled him out and set him back on the rock. Focusing, and making sure to keep his footing this time, Mikey got back into the groove.

Later, they tried their hand at foraging. This time, when the squirrels came, Mikey shared what he had found. They took it gratefully, still leaving him with food to spare, and not chasing him into the creek again.

"Phew." he sighed. "Glad that worked."

 **-X-**

Eventually, night fell, and the wind started picking up. Leo turned to see the deer he had unsuccessfully hunted earlier watching them from nearby.

"Guys, look." he pointed out. "That same deer. I think its been following us."

Raph scoffed.

"Probably laughing at the seven dumb kids lost in the woods." he muttered.

"No…" Hisako let out. "It's... different. I can't put my finger on it, but it feels... powerful."

"Well, in the Shinto religion, deer are considered messengers of the divine." Donnie noted.

Hisako turned to him.

"Donnie…" she let out, "what have we said about God stuff?"

"It's all just a bunch of fancy mumbo-jumbo bullshit." both recited in deadpan unison.

"Exactly." Hisako declared. "I won't deny the deer is powerful, but it's no divine messenger."

The deer went behind a tree, emerging in the same humanoid form Leo saw it assume earlier. Everyone but Leo gasped.

"A mutant?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Uh-uh." Hisako replied. "This is something else…"

The deer-man looked at them, then pointed to a small clearing in the woods nearby before walking away.

"I... think it wants us to set up camp there." Leo realized.

"And why should we listen to the freaky dear thing?" Raph questioned.

"Because considering the freaky shit we've dealt with, this is one of the first to help us." Vee replied.

Raph shrugged.

"Fair enough." he allowed.

* * *

The seven set up a campfire and all sat around it, bored and half-asleep. As they were about to doze off, the campfire suddenly turned blue and began flaring up. They all sat up, staring at the flames.

"What the-?!" Kagome let out in shock.

The flames coalesced together, forming into a ghostly blue image of Splinter.

"Master Splinter?!" all seven let out in surprise.

Splinter smiled.

"Hello, my children." he greeted, his voice echoing as if he was in a cave.

"Are…" Mikey stammered, "are you like… a ghost?"

"My spirit has become detached from my body." Splinter clarified. "But that body still lives."

"Mom!" Kagome piped up. "Please, tell me! Is she-?"

"I have sensed her near my body." Splinter told her. "Kasumi lives, and tends to me even now."

Kagome fell back, smiling in relief.

"You're both alive?!" Leo asked. "Where are you, Sensei? Let us help you!"

"You cannot. Not as you are now." Splinter told him. "If you cannot find your inner spiritual strength, none of you will stand a chance against the Shredder."

"But Sensei," Leo spoke up. "My leg injury, it's physical. Until I heal-"

Splinter placed a ghostly hand on Leo's shoulder, cutting him off.

"We choose what holds us back, and what moves us forward." Splinter told him.

"Okay." Vee nodded. "Tell us what we need to do."

"Each of you must journey out alone and face your spiritual adversary." Splinter informed them, looking each member of the group in the eye as he went on. "Raphael, your temper is like a fire that you must learn to focus for power. Michelangelo, your mind is overrun with distractions. Learn to be strong and calm, like the forest. Donatello, you rely too much on your mind, and not on your body. Be strong, like the mountain. Venus, you have lived in the shadows of your siblings for far too long. Become your own person, and step into the light. Hisako, your past is an anchor that weighs you down. Cut yourself free, and fly like the birds. Kagome, you have allowed others to dictate your path all your life. Be like the river, and follow your own path. Leonardo, you must be the leader in body and spirit. Be like the wind. Let nothing weigh you down."

They all nodded in understanding.

"Be warned." Splinter said sternly. "Your greatest trial awaits on the spiritual plane. For the challenges you face there will be just as deadly as those you face in the real world."

They all absorbed the news, and Splinter looked them all over, smiling warmly.

"And know this: together, there is nothing your seven minds cannot accomplish." he told them. "Help each other. Draw upon one another. And never forget the true force that binds you. The same force that brought me here tonight. That which I gladly return, with my final words..."

As he faded from view, Splinter gave said final words:

"I love you all… my children."

As their father vanished, there wasn't a dry eye among the seven. Raph wrapped an arm around a weeping, smiling Kagome, while squeezing Leo's hand. Donnie and Vee comforted Mikey and Hisako, who were crying the hardest out of all of them.

"They're alive…" Hisako said in relief, wiping her eyes. "They're both alive…"

"C'mon." Leo told them. "We better get some sleep."

For the first time in three months, they all slept peacefully.

* * *

The next morning, the other six awoke to see Leo already awake, looking out at the forest. He turned to them.

"Master Splinter made our quest clear." he said to them. "And it's time we get started."

They split up, forging new weapons and armor as they did.

 _"Each of us will forge new armor and weapons. And then we carry on alone, to the spirit realm. Where the unreal becomes real, and we meet our ultimate fate."_

Donnie carved himself a mask similar to Casey's out of bark, and attached a poleaxe blade to his staff. Raph forged himself a pair of tekko-kagi claws like Shredder's, but with a makeshift flamethrower and gas tank attached. Mikey whipped up a pair of kama, attaching them to a chain. Vee made herself a pair of tonfas similar to Erika's, complete with hidden blades, while Leo opted to use his bow and arrow.

Hisako forged herself a pair of manriki-gusari (1), binding the chains around her forearms (2) as she dressed in an old green sweatsuit from April's attic. She bound her hands and feet in fighting tape, smeared green warpaint under her eyes, then shook her hair out of its usual ponytail before braiding it.

Kagome opted to make herself a large shuriken the size of her torso, with her new outfit consisting of a grey top over a black shirt with a sand colored scarf over it, long fingerless mesh gloves with a magenta strap, a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, a dark grey mini skirt, thigh-high black stockings and a pair of black boots with a belt strap across them.

After their preparations, the seven met back up, the Turtles all wearing hoods and cloaks in muted versions of their bandana colors.

"It's time." Leo announced. "Good luck, you guys."

He bowed to the other six. " _Kentou ou_."

" _Kentou ou_." the others intoned, bowing back before they all ran off in opposite directions.

As they went, an unnatural fog surrounded them all, obscuring their sight.

* * *

Vee was the first to emerge, finding herself in a cave. There were sporadic holes in the ceiling, letting white light in.

"What the hell…" she muttered. "I was just in the woods, wasn't I?"

She looked back, but the cave seemed to extend forever. The light through the holes was too bright to make out anything, and too high to reach. As she continued to look around, a familiar laugh echoed through the cave, followed by an equally familiar voice.

"Poor little lost girl... all alone."

"No way…" Vee said in surprise. "It can't be her!"

She turned to see Karai step into the light. Her skin was white, almost scaly, and her eyes were completely green, with snake-like slit pupils.

"Karai?!" Vee let out. "Karai, it's me. Vee?"

"Who?" Karai asked, tilting her head. "All I see is a shadow."

She suddenly darted out of the light, and out of the blue, a snake tail caught Vee in the belly, slamming her into the wall.

"Your brothers and Hisako aren't here to save you now, Vee!" Karai gloated as Vee frantically looked around.

* * *

Hisako found herself standing on a massive tree limb. She looked down, seeing nothing but fog.

"Well… this is new." she remarked, before taking a breath. "Okay, I can do this."

She made her way across the branch, and soon found herself surrounded by Krangdroids.

Hisako sighed. "Of course."

She unwound a length of the chains around her arms, holding onto them and rapidly spinning the manriki. Swinging the chains expertly, she soon smashed all the attacking Krangdroids.

"This is a dream, nothing more." she declared. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Is that so, Oracle?"

Hisako stiffened, slowly turning to see a leering, smirking Ch'rell behind her in his exosuit.

"No…" she whispered. "No, no, NO!"

She nervously backed up. "You're not real! You're NOT REAL!"

"Tell me," Ch'rell began, "if I wasn't real, could I do _this_?!"

He lunged forward, grabbing Hisako by the throat and bodily lifting her up to stare her in the eye.

"I am the thing that keeps you up at night." Ch'rell went on. "The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest, Oracle... and you will _never_ be rid of me."

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, finding herself standing on a rock in the middle of a large river. The river in question stretched for miles in all directions, and more rocks formed a path before her.

"Huh." she said aloud. "Guess Splinter wasn't kidding when he said 'be like the river.'"

She began hopping across the rocks, and it wasn't long before she found herself surrounded by Footbots on both sides. After a minute, she smirked, picking the big shuriken off of her back.

"Y'know," she began, "I kinda missed smashing you rust buckets."

The Footbots all charged at her, but Kagome began swinging and throwing the shuriken all over the place, tearing through them like paper.

"That all you got?" Kagome boasted.

Suddenly, a massive fist slammed into her from behind. Kagome fell into the water, turning around to see Tokka standing there.

"Nope." the turtle mutant said simply.

Kagome slowly pulled herself up as Tokka moved toward her.

"Ohhh… crap." the girl let out.

* * *

Leo slowly walked through the woods, hobbling slightly as he went. It wasn't long before he stopped short, finding himself facing the deer yet again. It looked him in the eyes, then took off running.

"Hey, wait!" Leo shouted, hurrying after it.

The fog cleared, and Leo found himself standing on an old rope bridge.

"Ooookay." he remarked. "Definitely weird."

The deer appeared in its humanoid form, pointing to the end of the bridge, and Leo nodded in understanding before making his way across. He made it a few feet, before finding himself surrounded by Footbots.

"Footbots." Leo muttered, drawing his bow.

They all charged at him, but Leo shot them in the heads with arrows as they came, eventually dropping them all.

"That's it?" he asked. "I've still got more arrows, guys!"

The bridge suddenly started shaking, and Leo froze as he saw one of the ropes break.

As the bridge snapped in two, Leo grabbed one of the ropes, swinging into the mountain side before climbing his way up.

"Not as tough as I thought." he mused before making his way up the mountain, where he was faced with the deer again.

"What do you want from me?" Leo asked. "What is your lesson?"

"Lesson?"

Leo gasped, whirling around to see Shredder behind him.

"You've already failed, boy." the evil ninja informed him.

"Shredder!" Leo shouted, drawing his swords.

He charged at him and they clashed briefly before Shredder forced him back.

"You were too weak to stand without your master." Shredder gloated before getting behind Leo. "And now… you can barely stand at all."

He stomped on the back of Leo's bad leg, getting a scream of pain from the blue turtle.

* * *

Mikey found himself in a forest of tall, slender trees, the tops obscured by the fog, which was so thick, he could barely see a few feet in front of him. As he made his way along, he froze, seeing what looked like ten glowing red eyes peering out through the fog.

"Okay." Mikey let out. "Either I'm about to fight a ten eyed monster, or I'm about to have serious company."

The fog cleared, revealing a swarm of Footbots, all glaring at him.

"I've got serious company!" Mikey shouted.

The Footbots all charged at him, and Mikey jumped between the trees, clashing with them and slicing them up.

"Aw, yeah!" Mikey bragged. "Forgot how much fun this is. Anyone else?"

Suddenly, something fast came up and knocked him into a tree. Mikey pulled himself up, gasping to see Rahzar smirking at him.

"Been waiting a long time for this." the dog mutant boasted.

"Rahzar?!" Mikey exclaimed, before chuckling nervously. "Good dog. You want a nice, juicy bone?"

Rahzar chuckled darkly.

"Oh, you have many bones I can feast on." he hissed.

* * *

Raph found himself underwater, and rapidly swam up, surfacing to see he was in a cave.

"So much for finding a hidden pirate ship." he quipped before pulling himself out of the water, seeing multiple torches lit behind him.

"Hmmm…" Raph mused. "Somebody's gotta be here keeping those torches lit."

On cue, multiple Footbots materialized from the darkness, revealing themselves to be the ones holding said torches. Raph gasped in surprise, then grinned.

"Finally, some excitement." he declared.

The Footbots charged and Raph attacked, slicing them up with his claws and burning several more with his flamethrower.

"I would have been way more into this spirit quest if I knew I'd get to slap some Foot around!" he boasted.

Just then, the water below began bubbling. From it leapt Fishface, landing on his feet before Raph.

"Fishface?" Raph exclaimed. "Here?!"

"Surprised to see me, _tartaruga_?" Fishface retorted. "That temper of yours fizzles fast under water, doesn't it?"

He jumped into the air, coming at Raph with a kick.

* * *

Donnie emerged from the fog on a mountainside, walking along a path.

"For all I know, this isn't even the right direction." he mused. "Boy, I really miss GPS guidance right now."

Just then, several chunks of the mountain started falling down. Donnie yelped, narrowly avoiding them before looking up to see numerous Footbots pounding on the mountainside with sledgehammers.

"Are you nuts?!" Donnie demanded. "You're gonna bring the whole mountain down! Unless… you don't care what happens 'cause you're an apparition from the spirit plane."

They pounded on the mountain again, breaking free more rocks that Donnie narrowly avoided before several charged down at him.

"I hate being right all the time." Donnie remarked.

He dodged a few more rocks before drawing his axe and making his way up.

"You wanna bring half the mountain down?!" he shouted, raising the axe. "Fine by me!"

He brought the axe down with all his might, causing an avalanche that crushed the Footbots and swept them down the mountainside.

"Yes! It worked!" Donnie cheered, chuckling. "This _Seishin syuyou_ is way easier than I thought. All it takes is a little quick thinking and-"

Before he could finish, Tiger Claw burst out of the rock behind him, snarling.

"We're just getting started." he informed him.

"Tiger Claw?!" Donnie gulped. "No, you're just a spirit, too. You can't be real!"

Without warning, Tiger Claw decked him, knocking him flat on his back.

"Does that feel real to you?" he questioned.

"Absolutely…" Donnie wheezed, getting back up.

"Now…" Tiger Claw cracked his knuckles, "let's see how quick your thinking is when I smash your head into the rocks."

* * *

Ch'rell threw Hisako across the tree branch, smashing her against the tree itself.

"Is this all you have?" he asked. "You're still as weak as when I first played with you."

"Please…" Hisako pleaded, holding out a hand. "Just leave me alone... what did I do to deserve this?"

Ch'rell laughed evilly.

"No matter how strong you get, how old you get, I will always be there!" he taunted. "A shadow on your soul, dragging you back to the darkest depths of your mind!"

Hisako flinched, but then recalled Splinter's advice. Taking a deep breath, she managed to compose herself.

"No." she said aloud. "We choose what holds us back… and what moves us forward."

She stood up, feeling the fear leave her body.

"I am Hamato Hisako. Daughter of Hamato Yoshi. Sister to Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Venus de Milo." She glared at Ch'rell, pointing at him. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Ch'rell! And I'm _done_ running from you!"

She exploded with power, hovering in the air before the terrified brain creature.

"What is this?!" Ch'rell demanded.

" ** _You have no more power over me_**." Hisako told him coldly.

Her _manriki_ ablaze with a green halo, she swung it at him, smashing his face in and knocking him off of the branch. Landing back on the branch, she walked over, watching her hated former bogeyman fall to his demise.

"And when I meet you in the real world, you're gonna pay for everything you've done." she vowed before turning and walking away. "You've haunted me for fifteen years. And as of today, your hold on me... is broken."

* * *

Vee jumped back to avoid a tail whip from Karai.

"Poor Venus. So hopeless and scared without big brother Leo and the rest to back you up." Karai taunted cruelly, chuckling. "Without your siblings, you're nothing. You're _shit_!"

"That… that's not true!" Vee insisted.

"Isn't it?" Karai questioned. "You're a fifth wheel. Part of a matching set, with no skill to call your own."

Vee looked around, uncertain, then composed herself as she recalled Splinter's words.

"You're right." she admitted. "I _have_ been in the shadow of Leo and the others all this time. But not anymore."

Gripping her tonfas, she stepped under one of the ceiling lights.

"I am Venus de Milo, daughter of Hamato Splinter!" she declared. "And it's time I stepped into the light!"

Karai came barreling at her in full snake mode. One of Vee's tonfas blocked her jaw, the other her snake hands, and Vee used the snake mutant's own momentum against her as she threw her to the ground. Popping out the hidden blades in her tonfas, Vee pierced through Karai's chest, and the snake girl gasped and fell limp, fading away. Vee stood up with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Karai." she said aloud. "When we get home... we'll save the real you."

* * *

Tokka punched Kagome in the face, knocking her back into the water.

"So, this is what following Splinter's advice leads you to, girl." she mused. "A watery grave."

"Screw you." Kagome spat.

Tokka chuckled darkly.

"Always the good daughter, doing what Mommy says... and keeping your relationship with that hothead Raphael under wraps." she taunted, getting Kagome to stiffen slightly. "But then again, who could blame you? A human and a mutant... disgusting. I can't imagine how screwed up your kids would be."

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Kagome screamed, standing up.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Tokka quipped.

"It's _my_ choice." Kagome hissed. "Being with Raph has its ups and downs, I won't deny that. But I love him... and he makes me happy. Something you and Rahzar could _never_ understand!"

She yanked the shuriken off of her back and threw it at Tokka, who couldn't get out of the way in time and ended up sliced in half at the waist.

"I decide what I want." Kagome said as Tokka dissipated. "And nobody, especially you, can change my mind."

* * *

In the cave, things were going badly for Raph. Fishface knocked him into the water, then jumped in, beating him senseless before tossing him back on land. Raph coughed and wheezed, spitting out a mouthful of water before pulling himself up.

"Breathe, Raph." he said to himself. "Splinter is right. I need to concentrate and focus my anger. Sharpen it. Give it form."

He did so, and pressed a button on the flamethrowers, igniting the claws.

"Ready for another swim?" Fishface asked, approaching him. "I bet your toys don't work so well under water."

Raph whirled on him, charging and impaling him on the flaming claws.

"Gotta love an old-fashioned fish fry!" he declared as Fishface exploded into red dust. "Eat it!"

* * *

In the forest, Mikey was having his own troubles, with Rahzar running circles around him. He stopped, thinking.

"Okay, Mikey." he muttered to himself. "What did Master Splinter say? Be still and calm like the forest."

He closed his eyes, trying to do so… but visions of Klunk appeared in his head.

"Not now, Klunk!" he snapped, pushing the images away. "I need to focus."

He did so, concentrating, and heard Rahzar approach. The dog mutant jumped in from above, but Mikey dodged all of his attacks before stabbing him in the nose with his kamas.

"Booyakasha!" he declared as Rahzar dissipated into orange smoke.

* * *

On the mountain, Tiger Claw snatched Donnie's axe out of his hand before knocking him down to a lower cliff. Laughing maniacally, he slammed the axe into the side of the mountain, causing a massive avalanche.

"Yipe!" Donnie screamed, dodging rocks left and right.

Eventually, the avalanche stopped, and Tiger Claw climbed down after him. Donnie clenched his fists before pulling his mask down over his face.

"I gotta stand my ground." he muttered. "Immovable, right?"

Tiger Claw charged at him and they grappled.

"And they say you're the smart one?" Tiger Claw demanded. "I'm twice your size and three times your strength. You will fall!"

After a minute, Donnie lashed out with his foot, tripping Tiger Claw up and sending him falling off the mountain.

"I'm much more than that." he declared as Tiger Claw fell screaming.

* * *

Shredder punched Leo in the stomach before tossing him into the cliff side.

"Your wounded leg is like a ball and chain, dragging you toward defeat." he declared. "You can never hope to win against me."

Leo tried to stab him with an arrow, but Shredder just grabbed his arm and kicked him aside. He landed hard, grunting in pain. He struggled to get up, but found his strength and will drained from him.

"He's right…" Leo muttered in despair. "My injury is always gonna hold me back. I can't win."

At that moment, he heard a noise, and looked up to see the deer in its humanoid form, floating over him. It pointed at his leg, shaking his head, and Leo got it at that.

"Of course…" he realized, standing up. "The pain is just in my mind. It's just an excuse. It's not real."

Shredder reappeared as a giant, towering over Leo and the mountain as he laughed.

"It is time we end this, turtle!" he declared.

"I agree!" Leo shouted back.

Shredder stabbed at him, but Leo dodged, running along the blade and dodging his attacks. Eventually, he leapt up, nocking an arrow and firing it into Shredder's milky right eye.

Shredder roared in pain, reeling back before dissipating into black smoke.

"I beat you on the spirit plane." Leo remarked. "And one day, I'll beat you in the real world."

He sheathed his swords, looking out on the horizon.

"I'm ready." he declared.

* * *

At the farmhouse, April and Casey were training again, April about to try to break the log.

"Hold it steady, Casey." April instructed. "I'm gonna break it this time."

"I'm warning you, Red," Casey began, "if you hit me in the face again…"

"You'll do what?" April retorted.

Casey held up the log, and April split it in two with a precise kick.

"Yes! I did it!" she cheered. "Booyakasha!"

She froze, stunned by her own words.

"I can't believe I just said that." she muttered.

At that moment, she perked up, sensing something, and turned to see the Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome emerging from the woods. All of them were carrying banners and wearing their new gear. April and Casey looked on in shock at the sight.

"Whoa…" April let out. "What happened out there?"

Leo looked at her and Casey, his gaze filled with determination.

"It's time." he announced. "We're going back to New York... and finishing our business with Shredder and Krang."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A chain weapon originating in Japan. It is weighted on both ends, and is useful in heavy strikes, limb/joint locks, and trapping weapons. Raph used them as the Nightwatcher in the 2007 movie.

(2): Think like Kratos and his chain blades from _God of War_.

Well, there you have it. Next chapter, the fight to free New York City begins.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	57. Return to New York

**Chapter 56: Return to New York**

* * *

The next day, the gang watched the news. On the screen appeared a man in his mid-to-late thirties with slicked-back black hair. His dialogue was stilted and emotionless, and was done while images of Krang's invasion played in the upper right corner of the screen.

" _Ever since the alien invasion of New York City, people want to know what's going on._ " he said. " _Everything is perfectly fine. The military have it under control. But no one is allowed in or out of the city until General Krang- er, the military allows it. This has been Vernon Fenwick for Channel 6 News._ "

"Seriously?" Kagome said flatly. "Who does Krang think he's fooling?"

"Man, he's slipping big time." Hisako mused.

"His vanity will be his downfall." Leo declared.

"So what's the plan?" Vee asked.

"Seems pretty simple to me." Raph said. "Bust in, find Sensei and Kasumi, kick Krang's ass, kick Shredder's ass, and save the city."

"Don, how are the modifications to the Party Wagon going?" Leo asked.

Donnie rolled a blueprint out on the coffee table.

"It's not as heavily armored as the Shellraiser, but it's more maneuverable, has more weapons, and gets better gas mileage." he listed off.

"Can it get us through the wall erected around the city?" Mikey asked.

"It should." Donnie replied. "If we hit the right spot."

"Then let's stop jabbering and build this bad boy!" Casey declared.

 **-X-**

The team immediately got to work refitting the Party Wagon. The work flew by fast with all nine of them working together, and after an hour or two, it was done. They all admired the new and improved Party Wagon, now fitted with better armor, bigger tires, and Mikey's personal touch on the right side: the Foot Clan insignia, complete with a "No" symbol over it and the words "Foot Stinks" written under it in green.

"Everybody in." Leo ordered. "It's time to take back our home."

Everyone cheered as they piled in, April and Casey in the front seats.

"Goodbye, farmhouse!" Mikey declared. "Helloooo, New York!"

* * *

Back in New York, Chloe and her parents found themselves cornered by multiple Krangdroids. After a minute, Chloe scowled, staring them in the eyes.

"I'm not scared of you!" she declared. "The Ninja Turtles are gonna come back and whip you good!"

The leader scoffed.

"The Turtles are no more." he taunted.

"Liar!" Chloe shouted as she grabbed a rock and threw it, striking the Krangdroid right in the face. "They'll be back! And when they do, you'll be sorry!"

The leader turned to one of his subordinates.

"Vaporize the tiny one." he ordered. "It's annoying me."

The Krangdroid aimed his blaster at her, only to drop when a kunai hit him in the forehead.

"HA!" Chloe cheered. "Told you!"

Instead of who she was expecting, Tai jumped down from the rooftops.

"Sorry to disappoint you." he said simply.

"Tai!" Chloe exclaimed.

Tai looked up at the rooftops.

"Mizuki, NOW!" he shouted.

Arrows rained down, pelting the Krangdroids and dropping them. The lead Utrom squirmed out of his cockpit, only for Tai to punt him away like a football.

"So long, lame brain!" he yelled before turning to Chloe's family. "You guys okay?"

Chloe ran over and hugged his legs, while her parents just looked relieved. On cue, Mizuki jumped down as well.

"Tai, we better move before any more show up." she said urgently.

Tai nodded, picking up Chloe before they took off. As they ran, Chloe looked up at him.

"Are the Turtles with you?" she asked.

"No." Tai replied quickly, racking his brain for a good answer to give her. "They're… on a secret mission. They'll be back soon."

They eventually made it to the Chinatown safe house. Tai quickly performed the secret pattern knock, and was answered by Jade.

"Get in! C'mon!" Jade insisted, ushering them inside.

"Sorry," Tai told Chloe as he gently set her down. "We would've come for you and your parents sooner if we'd known."

"The fact that you came at all is enough." Chloe's mother assured him. "Thank you."

Tai nodded before kneeling down to Chloe's level.

"Airi's in her room, if you wanna go play." he informed her.

Chloe immediately scampered off to Airi's room, and as soon as she was out of earshot, Chloe's parents turned to Tai.

"Give it to us straight." Chloe's father insisted. "Where are the Turtles?"

Tai sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"We... we honestly don't know." he admitted. "We've been searching for them since the invasion. But I couldn't tell Chloe that. They're the only hope the city has."

"I couldn't agree more." Chloe's mother said before Erika ushered them both off to get food and medical attention.

As they did, Jade approached Tai with an unreadable expression.

"Lying to a kid." she muttered. "Thought you were better than that, Tai."

"What was I supposed to do, Jade?" Tai demanded.

"Tell her the truth." Jade said simply. "They've been gone months. The 2nd Time Around was trashed. We found blood. And their lair was totally abandoned."

"We still don't know they're dead." Tai insisted. "They're still out there... they have to be."

"Well, they're not, okay?" Jade snapped. "Or they'd be here. Shredder took them from us, just like he's taken everything else! Don't you get it?! We lost!"

With that, she stormed off, leaving Tai staring after her.

 **-X-**

Later, Tai and the others met with Seiko and Yukio to discuss the situation. Jade made her views quite clear.

"Why are we even bothering anymore?!" she demanded. "Look around, guys! The Turtles are gone! Krang's taken over the city! There's no hope! There's nothing left to fight for!"

Seiko turned to her, slapping her at that. Jade recoiled, a hand going to her cheek.

"There's _everything_ to fight for, Jade." Seiko insisted. "All these people, terrified and in hiding. We saved them. They're depending on us!"

"And how long can we keep pretending things will get better?" Jade retorted. "We're cut off from the world, and outnumbered a thousand to one. Supplies are limited, and it's only a matter of time before we're discovered!"

"We have to have hope, Jade." Tai insisted. "Leo and the others will come back."

Jade sighed.

"Keep telling yourself that, man." she muttered.

With that, she stood up and walked out. Tai raised his hand to object, but Hana put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go, Tai." she told him. "She just needs to clear her head."

 **-X-**

Jade slammed her door shut behind her, kicking the waste basket next to her bed.

"What's the fucking point anymore?" she muttered to herself before sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

"Giving up that easy?" a familiar-sounding voice sounded. "That's not the Jade I remember."

Jade jolted up, looking around and seeing nothing.

"Who said that?" she asked.

The voice chuckled.

"It's only been a year." it told her. "You can't have forgotten your big sister's voice already."

In the corner of the room materialized the figure of a woman around Seiko's age, looking like an older version of Jade and clad in a white dress. Jade gasped, standing up from the bed.

"S-Sumi?" she asked. "Is it... really you? Or am I losing it?"

"No, it's really me." Sumiko assured her. "I've obtained a higher spiritual plane of existence."

She walked over to her younger sister as she went on. "Passing into death, we merge with the whole of life. We become one with the universe, in all of existence. Even with you."

"Then why haven't you shown up before?" Jade demanded, tears in her eyes. "I've been so lonely without you... you're the only family I ever had."

"I haven't really needed to." Sumiko replied. "Until now."

She touched Jade's shoulder and the dam broke. Jade burst into tears and threw her arms around Sumiko, burying her face into her sister's chest.

"I missed you so much…" she wept as Sumiko gently petted her head.

"I know, and I'm here now." she assured before pulling away slightly. "Now, tell me what happened to my hopeful sister? Always seeing the bright side and everything?"

"I watched you die." Jade said sourly. "Not to mention three months of fighting a losing battle with a psychotic alien."

Sumiko sighed.

"Listen to me. I fought Tatsu so you could live. I wanted you to have a chance to find happiness, not dwell on what might have been." She lifted Jade's chin up so she could look her sister in the eye. "I made my choice, and I don't regret it, because you got away with your life."

Jade sniffled, another tear tracing down her cheek before Sumiko wiped it away.

"And as for your alien problem, have your clan search the southern border within the hour." she went on. "Help is on its way back."

"What?" Jade asked. "What do you mean by-?"

Sumiko smiled and winked at her.

"Let's just say some old friends are on their way for a homecoming." she clarified.

Jade got it at that, standing up in surprise.

"You… you mean…" she stammered. "They're alive?!"

"And kicking." Sumiko replied. "So you might wanna go find them before Krang or Shredder does."

She stood up, giving Jade an ethereal kiss on the forehead before walking over to where she first appeared.

"No, please!" Jade begged, reaching out for her. "Don't leave me! Sumi…"

"This isn't goodbye, J. You know that." Sumiko promised as she faded from view. "See you later…"

Jade stood there in silence, watching the spot where her sister had vanished, before clenching her fist, taking up her staff, and going out to the main room of the building.

"Everyone!" she shouted, getting the rest of the clan's attention. "We need to get to the southern wall now!"

The others hurried out, confused.

"Why?" Makoto questioned. "What's going on?"

"Long story short…" Jade looked them all in the eyes one by one, "the Turtles are coming home."

* * *

Just outside the city, the Party Wagon pulled up outside the wall. Both April and Hisako let out pained grunts, clutching their heads.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Interference…" Hisako managed.

"It's like someone's playing static in my head…" April added.

"We must be getting close." Donnie mused. "You're picking up the brainwashing waves Krang's using."

Both girls curled up, clutching their heads as the Party Wagon slowly pulled up. Outside, they could see a squadron of Earth Protection Force officers standing before the barricade.

"It's the EPF goons!" Vee whispered.

"Heads down, guys." Leo said. "Kagome, you handle this."

"Right." Kagome agreed.

She peeked between April and Casey as an EPF soldier walked up to the van. Casey rolled down the window for her, then moved out of her way.

"Um… hello, sir." Kagome began. "I'm the daughter of Kasumi Lee, head of New York's Kohaku Enterprises. My mother will pay you quite handsomely... if you let us in."

"Authorized personnel only." the soldier said sternly. "No one goes in or out of New York City."

He turned to go, and the group immediately saw a small device on the back of his neck, realizing what it was.

"One of Krang's mind control gadgets!" Leo realized. "They probably all have one!"

The soldiers all turned back, readying their weapons. Seeing this, Casey yanked Kagome out of the way, got back behind the wheel, and floored it. The Party Wagon went smashing through the barricade and into the city.

"Casey! Have you lost your mind?!" Raph shouted.

"I had no choice, Raph!" Casey replied. "They were powering up their blasters!"

April and Hisako finally managed to clear their heads.

"Maybe we can cause a distraction." April suggested.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast!" Leo shouted.

The girls nodded, taking hands and opening the back doors.

" ** _Let's do this._** " They said in unison.

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, Tai and the others were searching around that general area when they heard a loud smashing sound. They hurried in the direction of the sound, and stopped short to see the Party Wagon screeching down the streets.

"Is that-?" Tai began.

A sudden explosion of green and yellow light behind the Party Wagon was all the indication they needed.

"It is!" Makoto cheered. "They made it back!"

"C'mon!" Jade shouted, hurrying after them. "They look like they could use some help!"

 **-X-**

On the streets, the gang looked around at the abandoned streets and crystalline structures growing on the architecture as they drove into a back alley.

"You... you don't think Krang mutated everyone?" Mikey asked in fear.

April and Hisako closed their eyes, focusing.

"We only sense a few hundred people left in the entire city." They reported, still connected and in unison. "They're gone. Millions of people just... gone!"

They perked up, sensing a familiar presence.

"Wait…" Hisako said aloud. "The Hamato Clan!"

Both she and April pointed to a nearby rooftop.

"THERE!" they cried out.

On cue, Tai and the group came running, jumping down to their level.

"Guys!" Tai shouted, grinning.

"TAI!" The Hamato septet, April, and Casey all shouted in unison.

The group piled out, both teams happily laughing and smiling in relief. Miko ran forward and tackled Mikey, licking his face vigorously.

"Hey hey, easy!" Mikey laughed. "It's great to see you too, Miko!"

"Where the frickin' hell have you been?!" Jade demanded. "We've been looking for you guys for months!"

"We've been out of town, healing up." Hisako explained. "Leo got thrown through a window."

"Well, that explains the broken glass and turtle blood we found at the 2nd Time Around." Mizuki mused.

"Yeah, Shredder didn't pull his punches." Raph remarked.

"As happy as this reunion is, we should probably get somewhere safe." Donnie insisted.

"Our apartments in Chinatown." Tai said. "We've been hiding refugees there."

They piled into the van, which ended up quite cramped by the end of it, and immediately drove off.

"We've been picking up the pieces and fighting Krang's goons since the invasion started." Hana explained. "Hasn't been easy, but now we can finally turn things around."

"Jeez, you're talking like we're the Second Coming." Vee chuckled.

"You basically are." Mizuki said.

"Yeah." Tai agreed. "Everyone's been asking us where you guys were. We told them you were on a secret mission. Keep their hopes up, y'know?"

"Well, we're back now." Leo declared.

"My sister." April piped up. "Is she-?"

"Yeah. Robyn was one of the first people we managed to save." Jade assured her. "We got there in time to save her... but not her boss."

"Burne Thompson?" Raph scoffed. "I'm not gonna lose sleep over him."

Everyone gave him a look.

"Dude, that is _cold_." Mikey said.

"Hey, that fatass racist slandered us on national TV, trying to turn the whole city against us." Raph defended. "Can you blame me?"

Vee promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Doesn't give us leave to be jerkwads back, dumbass." she chastised.

Mikey snorted as Raph rubbed the back of his head.

"See how you like it, Raph." he taunted.

"I wish we had gotten there in time to save him." said Mizuki.

"Why?" Raph questioned. "So he can bitch and moan about how Krang's invasion is all our fault?"

"Nah, so he can eat his words when you save his ass." Mizuki responded with a smirk.

"I don't like him either, Raph." Leo admitted. "But we don't pick and choose who we save."

Tai turned to the driver's seat.

"Okay, Casey," he began, "there's an alley behind the safe house. We can stash the car there."

Casey pulled into the alley and parked the car. As they piled out, Leo and Tai covered the Party Wagon with a tarp, and they hurried to the door. Tai did the secret knock, immediately getting an answer from Seiko. She looked them over, her eyes widening at the sight of the Hamato septet, April, and Casey.

"They're back…" she whispered before opening the door and ushering them inside. As soon as they were in, she hugged Kagome.

"Thank God." she let out. "After what we found at the 2nd Time Around, I thought you were all done for."

"All present and accounted for." Kagome assured her.

Seiko looked at Hisako.

"The survivors reported an earthquake near the beginning of the invasion." she said. "You caused it... didn't you?"

Hisako slowly nodded, and Seiko let out a sad sigh.

"Then it's true." she let out. "Kasumi and Master Yoshi are gone, aren't they?"

"No, they're alive." Leo said. "Splinter appeared to us in a vision quest in the woods."

"They both survived." Hisako added. "Even if we didn't think so in the beginning."

"It's our first mission." Leo told them. "Finding them and bringing them home."

"We know we're together." Vee included. "We just need to figure out where."

Seiko nodded before turning to Donnie.

"Just so you know, Yukio, Asuka, and I salvaged what we could from your lab." she informed him. "Krangdroids and Footbots were all over the place, but from the looks of it, they haven't found the lair."

"That's a consolation at least." Donnie remarked.

Mikey perked up at that.

"Dudes, they haven't found the lair!" he said excitedly. "Kasumi and Sensei would have gone looking for us after they got free of the septic tank!"

"And would have gone home first!" Leo added.

"But… they weren't there when we salvaged Donnie's lab equipment." Asuka pointed out.

"The septic tank was huge, and they did have a big fight with Shredder before he flushed them down." Donnie said. "It would've taken them some time to get there.

"And right now, it's the only lead we've got." Kagome insisted.

"First things first." April insisted.

Realizing what she was getting at, Seiko exited the room, coming back with April's sister. Both froze at the sight of the other.

"Robyn..." April whispered, tearing up.

"April..." said Robyn, doing the same.

The two ran forward, embracing happily.

"Oh, April..." Robyn said tearfully. "I thought I'd lost you like we lost Mom and Dad..."

"I'm here now." April replied, pulling back. "We're gonna save Dad, I promise. And take our town back."

 **-X-**

The Hamato Clan all made their way down to the lair, and almost as soon as they crossed the threshold, Leo's eyes widened.

"Hit the deck!" he shouted.

Everyone threw themselves to the ground as a hail of shuriken and kunai embedded themselves in the wall where their heads were a few seconds before. Kasumi rounded the corner, her sword in hand.

"So, you finally found me, huh?" she yelled. "Well, I'm not going out without-"

She cut herself off as she realized who was there, and dropped her sword.

"Kids…" she whispered.

"MOM!" Kagome shouted, running forward and embracing her mother.

Kasumi gratefully returned the embrace, both woman tearing up.

"Kagome…" she whispered. "My little baby."

As they parted, something sped past Kagome and tackled Kasumi. That something was Hisako, who hugged the older woman with nearly all her strength.

"Hisako…" Kasumi said, before letting out a yelp at the young psychic's crushing embrace. "Ow! Easy there."

"Mom…" Hisako let out, tears in her eyes. "I thought you were dead…"

Kasumi smiled, pulling away and ruffling Hisako's hair.

"I'm glad to see you and the Turtles are okay, as well." she told her.

"Same to you, Kasumi." Leo said.

"Kasumi…" Vee cut in, "Master Splinter's here with you, right?"

"Yes." Kasumi said with a sigh. "But… it's easier to show you than to tell you."

The group exchanged worried glances as she led them into the dojo, and everyone gaped at the sight of the feral, snarling Splinter chained to the wall.

"Splinter?" Mikey said in shock.

Splinter snarled and lunged at them, the chains pulling taut at that.

Kasumi sighed. "He's been like this since the fight with Saki three months ago…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Kasumi sat upright, coughing out water as she looked around.

"I…" she let out, "I'm alive."

Next to her, Splinter began to stir. Kasumi quickly turned to him, leaning over him as he opened his eyes… and out of the blue, Splinter tackled her and pinned her down, hissing and snarling.

 _"Yoshi must've hit his head during the fall. He didn't recognize me or anything. He was... feral."_

"Yoshi, stop it!" Kasumi pleaded as she held the rat mutant's gnashing jaws back. "It's me! Kasumi! Don't you recognize me?!"

Splinter kept hissing and snarling, slashing at her with his claws. Kasumi planted her feet in his belly and kicked him off, sending him slamming into the wall. Before he could get back up, Kasumi ran forward and jabbed a pressure point in the base of his skull, knocking him out.

 _"I couldn't just leave him out there. He was in no shape to fend for himself. So I brought him back here. But he was also a danger to me."_

At the lair, Kasumi reluctantly bound Splinter's wrists with chains and lashed them to the wall of the dojo, and quickly jumped back as Splinter came to, snarling and growling. She looked away, tears in her eyes at the sight of her dear friend reduced to a feral animal.

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

"It's been like this for three months." Kasumi told them. "I've been fending for both me and Yoshi, trying to find out how to fix this."

"That's what Splinter was talking about." Hisako realized. "When he said his spirit was detached from his body."

"We gotta do something!" Tai insisted. "We can't just leave him like this!"

"Hisako, can we do something about this?" April asked.

"I… I don't know." Hisako admitted. "I've never dealt with amnesia before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Raph remarked. "We gotta try."

"But what if we hurt him?" Hisako asked. "Or make it worse?"

"He's already a feral, rabid beast." Jade pointed out. "How could it possibly get any worse?"

At that moment, Splinter stiffened, sensing something. In a burst of strength, he ripped free of the chains and charged out of the lair.

"Sensei! Dad!" Leo shouted. "Come back!"

"Jade." Tai said, glaring at her. "Never. EVER. Ask that!"

"Chew her out later!" Hana said urgently. "We can't lose him!"

They hurried after him, stopping a short distance from the lair to see Splinter clashing with multiple Footbots. Eventually, one of them managed to taser him, and he collapsed, the bots slinging him over their shoulders and walking away.

"NO!" Leo shouted.

Donnie yanked a small, turtle shell-shaped device out of his pocket and tossed it, the gadget attaching itself to the back of Splinter's neck.

"It's okay, Leo." he assured. "We got him."

"What is that?" Mizuki questioned.

"Something I whipped up while we were on April's farm." Donnie replied, pulling out his T-Phone. "Turtle Tracers."

* * *

At the Foot HQ, Tiger Claw and Tatsu confronted Shredder in his throne room.

"Master Shredder, your enemies are defeated." Tiger Claw remarked. "Do we wait for Krang to mutate the entire Earth? Destroy all of humanity?"

"Patience, Tiger Claw." Shredder replied. "When the time is right, we will destroy Krang, and the city will belong to the Foot Clan. Until then, keep searching for Karai."

Before the henchmen could leave, the Footbots dragged Splinter in, the rat mutant snarling and struggling against them.

"It cannot be." Shredder muttered. "Hamato Yoshi lives?"

He looked over Splinter's condition.

"Well… in a manner of speaking." he amended.

Tiger Claw and Tatsu looked him over as well.

"He survived." Tatsu mused. "His will is stronger than we thought."

"But not intact." Shredder remarked. "His mind is gone. He has truly become a rat."

Tiger Claw put a hand on his blaster.

"Shall we put him out of his misery, sir?" he inquired.

"No." Shredder decided. "He is merely an animal, not the warrior I knew. Take him to Stockman."

* * *

Tiger Claw and Tatsu obediently dragged Splinter down to Stockman's lair, throwing him into a cage while Shredder talked to Stockman.

"You are to restore Hamato Yoshi's mind." he ordered. "I want him fully aware of who and where he is... before I finish him off."

"Azzz you wizzzzh." Stockman agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato Clan, accompanied by Kasumi, reached an access tunnel beneath Shredder's lair, guarded by two Footbots. Seiko tossed a kunai into one before stabbing another with her sais.

"Stupid mounds of metal." she said in disdain.

"We're getting closer." Donnie reported, checking the tracer.

"You sure he's gonna be okay?" Mikey asked.

"Shredder will no doubt try to restore Yoshi's mind." Seiko said. "Though I doubt he'll be as gentle as Hisako and April will be."

"Why would he wanna do that?" Mikey questioned.

"So Yoshi will be fully aware of what's going on when Saki's blades pierce his heart." Kasumi realized.

"That sick fuck." Jade hissed through clenched teeth. "He should be _shot_."

"Sensei's our priority right now." Raph insisted. "We bust him out, then we'll deal with Chrome Dome."

"Fair enough." Hana agreed.

As they were about to go down the pipe, a familiar shadow fell over them.

"Shredder?!" Leo gasped. "Here?!"

They whirled around to see… a diminutive version of Shredder, barely a foot tall, glaring at them. After a moment of stunned silence, everyone cracked up laughing.

"What's that supposed to be? Mini Shredder?" Kagome asked, wiping her eyes. "I'm gonna pee myself!"

"It's soooo scary!" Mikey added. "Who's a scawy wittle baby psychopath?"

"It's kinda cute." Mizuki remarked.

At that, the Mini Shredder let out an enraged scream and jumped at her, grabbing onto her face.

"AHHHH!" Mizuki screamed, clutching at the creature. "Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!"

Tai ran to her aid, trying to pry the thing off of her.

"One Shredder's… more than enough, tiny!" he said, yanking the Mini Shredder off of Mizuki's face before tossing her down a nearby pipe.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Vee demanded.

"Shredder's basically in love with himself." Makoto said with a shrug. "Guess it was only a matter of time before he started making clones."

"Terrifying thought." Leo said with a shudder.

"Something felt… off about it." April mused, turning to Hisako. "You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Hisako agreed. "Like there were dozens of voices speaking at once"

Casey scratched his head in confusion. "Maybe it has a split personality disorder?"

"No." Hisako said. "It's more like… a hive mind."

"Or hive of minds." April offered. "Is there a difference?"

Hisako just shrugged.

"We'll figure it all out after we save Splinter." Leo insisted.

"Donatello, how much farther?" Kasumi asked.

Donnie checked the tracker. "Right this way. Follow me."

He led the others down the access pipe.

 **-X-**

The group emerged on an upper level of Stockman's lab, and see Splinter in a cage as Stockman approaches him with a wedge of cheese.

"You want this cheezze, don't you?" Stockman asked mockingly. "You want the nice swizz cheese, yeah? Hmm, come on. Take the cheezze. Come on."

As a drooling Splinter reached for it, Stockman promptly spewed fly acid all over the cheese and ate it right in front of him, laughing cruelly as he did. The Hamato Clan watched in disdain.

"I was never the type to pull the wings off flies." Tai muttered. "But in his case, I'm gonna make an exception."

"Agreed." said Raph. "I'm gonna squash that bug."

"Stay focused, you two." Kasumi ordered. "Yoshi's our priority."

"You'll need to get me and April into that cage." Hisako told them. "Then keep anyone from interfering, including Bugface."

As soon as Stockman was in position, Tai jumped down on him from above, pinning him face-down on the ground as the Turtles and co. jumped down as well.

"The Turtlezzzz?!" Stockman exclaimed in shock. "Impossible! General Krang destroyed you!"

Tai placed a foot on his back, putting pressure on it.

"You'll be as quiet as possible, Bug Boy." he warned, putting a hand on his swords. "Or I'm gonna clip your wings."

Donnie made a beeline for the cage, quickly picking the lock.

"Lock it behind us." Hisako told him. "We can't afford for him to run off again."

Donnie nodded, quickly opening the cage and letting them in.

"Miserable reptiles…" Stockman buzzed, "you don't know when to quit, do you?"

Mikey put his hands on his tips, going on a "noble tough guy" routine.

"As long as there's injustice in the world…" he declared dramatically, "as long as scum like you is walking, or flying, the streets... we'll be around. Look over your shoulder… we'll be there."

This got him blank stares from the others.

"He's been rehearsing that, hasn't he?" Mizuki asked, getting nods from the Turtles.

"Yezzz, well," Stockman began, "look over _your_ shoulder."

Leo did so, and narrowly managed to duck a punch from a massive, hulking, four-armed Shredder clone. Next to it was the Mini Shredder, along with a humanoid Shredder clone with long arms that ended in spiky crablike claws.

"The fuck?!" Tai let out.

"How do you like my Shredder Elite?" Stockman gloated.

"Great…" Leo groaned. "More of them."

Donnie quickly locked the cage. "We'll keep them busy! Do your thing!"

The girls nodded, turning their attention to Splinter. He huddled in the corner, as if sensing something unnatural about them.

"Splinter… Dad…" Hisako soothed, "it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you."

"It's us." April added. "April O'Neil and Hamato Hisako. Your student, and your daughter. Try and remember."

Splinter hissed at them, and they recoiled before joining hands.

"You are not a rat." April insisted. "You are Hamato Yoshi."

"Remember." both girls said as they focused their power on Splinter, his eyes rolling back in his head as he was surrounded in a halo of green and yellow light.

 **-X-**

As this was going on, the others faced off against the Shredder Elite. Leo, Tai, Raph, and Hana faced off against the Shiva Shredder.

"As if Shrimpy wasn't bad enough!" Hana exclaimed. "Now he's made this butt ugly thing!"

The Shiva Shredder slammed its four fists down, and Hana jumped up, slashing it across the chest. They all gaped when in addition to blood, what appeared to be earthworms oozed out from the wound.

"What the hell?!" both Leo and Tai shouted in unison.

"Well, that explains the whole 'hive of minds' thing." Raph mused.

Kasumi assisted Vee, Jade, Makoto, Seiko, and Mizuki fight the Claw Shredder; she pierced its claws with her sword, and it also exuded worms.

"Oh, gross!" Jade shouted.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Vee moaned.

The others fought the Mini Shredder. Donnie swung his staff down on it.

"Hold still, you little pipsqueak!" he demanded.

"This one's probably all wormy like the other two." Casey figured before glaring at Stockman, who was hovering overhead watching the fight. "What the hell did you make these things with?!"

"If you muzzt know, they are a project Kitsune and myself undertook." Stockman replied. "They are the product of science and sorcery... the Paramecia Coloniex!"

"Uh… was that in English?" Mikey asked.

"It's quite simple really." Stockman exposited. "The Paramecia Coloniex are colony worms. They feazzzt on the flesh of another, and assimilate their traits, growing into a replica. In Layman's termzzz... they literally are what they eat!"

"Why the hell would you make something like that?" Jade demanded.

"And what exactly did you feed them?" Kagome added.

"They were meant to be failsafezzz, in the event of Master Shredder's demise." Stockman answered. "In lieu of the Master's actual flesh, Kitsune and I improvizzzed, injecting his blood into sides of beef from the meat-packing plant. The worms ate our treated beef, and became what you see before you."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're seriously fucked up in the head?" Tai deadpanned.

"Thizzz coming from the boy following a rat." Stockman retorted before eyeing the alarm button on a nearby wall. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He began to fly for the alarm, but Mikey grabbed him with his kusarigama chain.

"Gotcha!" he shouted.

Stockman grinned. "Who hazzz whom?"

He took off flying, dragging Mikey along for the ride.

"I didn't think this through!" Mikey shouted as he went along.

Eventually, they crashed near the alarm button, and Mikey slammed Stockman down, knocking him out. He stood up, grinning.

"Like a turtle do." he said casually, leaning against the wall-

-only to end up pressing the alarm button by mistake. As the alarm went off and a red light flashed, everyone turned to glare at him.

"MIKEY!" they all shouted in annoyance.

"Oops." Mikey chuckled nervously. "My bad."

Kasumi glanced desperately at Splinter's cage.

"We're running out of time." she whimpered.

 **-X-**

In the cage, Splinter still had his eyes closed as Hisako and April continued their work.

"Father, please! We need you!" Hisako begged. "Come back! COME BACK!"

Eventually, Splinter settled down and slowly stood tall, opening his eyes to reveal the dawn of reason had returned to them. He gave the two girls a smile before breaking out of the cage, charging at all three Shredder mutants and defeating them in record time. As they all laid out flat, the others cautiously crowded around him.

"...Daddy?" Vee said hopefully.

"Hello, Venus." Splinter greeted before turning to the others. "My friends… my children."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he held out his arms.

"How I have missed you all." he let out.

"He's back!" Tai cheered.

Kasumi, the Hamato septet, and Kagome all charged forward, embracing Splinter tearfully.

"Father… welcome back." Leo let out.

"We missed you too." Mikey said.

"Shredder didn't take another father from me after all." Kagome cried, smiling. "I'm so happy you're okay... I really am, Splinter…"

"As am I." Splinter told her. "Though I suggest we leave this place while we can."

"So, the Turtles live." a haunting voice echoed through the lab.

They all stiffened, looking up to see Shredder glowering down at them from an upper level.

"And the rat thinks like a man again." he remarked, raising his blade. "Now you will know when my blade is at your throat!"

The group scowled up at him, then looked around, noticing something, or rather someone, was missing.

"Hey," Makoto began, "where's Mom?"

Out of the blue, an enraged Seiko jumped on top of Shredder from the upper level, knocking him to the ground and pinning him as she grabbed him by the throat.

" _Kusotare!_ (1) Bastard!" Seiko shouted as she shook him. "You sold out all mankind! You're gonna die, you hear me?! You're gonna pay!"

Shredder planted a boot in Seiko's belly and kicked her off. She stared him down as he got to his feet.

"Remember our little spat sixteen years ago?" Seiko asked. When you beat me up and said I wasn't worth the effort to kill? You told me to 'grow up and try again later.' Well, fasten your seatbelt, old man."

She drew her sais, twirling them in her hands. "The little schoolgirl's grown up... and ready for round two."

"Mom, what are you doing?!" Makoto demanded.

"We have Splinter!" Tai shouted. "Let's go!"

Seiko just continued glaring at Shredder, ignoring them.

"Still as brash as ever, I see." Shredder remarked. "You have no chance to survive, Seiko. I have been a ninja far longer than you. My skills are superior. My experience is greater."

"And I'm younger than you." Seiko retorted. "Which means I'm faster."

"Damn it, Seiko!" Kasumi yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!"

" ** _SHUT UP!_** " Seiko screamed, cutting them all off. "Saki's had this coming for a _very_ long time, and I am _not_ leaving this hellhole until he dies!"

"You won't be leaving at all!" Shredder shouted, popping out his blades. "None of you will leave this place alive!"

"She's lost herself to her rage." Hisako realized. "She's gonna kill herself at this rate."

"Hisako, we need to rock the boat." April declared.

The two joined hands, glowing brightly once more.

" ** _Everyone get out of here!_** " They warned.

Seiko and Shredder had just crossed blades as the others escaped, then there was a loud boom as a shockwave rippled through the lab. The building literally split in half, separating Shredder and Seiko. As the two halves fell away from each other, Seiko glared at Shredder, who was making a getaway.

"This isn't over, Saki!" she shouted in hatred. "You hear me?! THIS! ISN'T! _OVER!_ "

Their job done, April and Hisako let go and grabbed onto Hisako, dragging her out of the building. Once they were a safe distance away, Seiko glared at the remains of Stockman's lab.

"He's fucking dead…" she swore in hatred.

"Stop it!" Hisako shouted, getting her attention. "Giving into your rage won't solve anything! What Shredder did was despicable, but if we let the past weigh us down, then we are no better than him."

The two stared silently at each other for a few minutes, then Seiko nodded, composing herself.

"You're right." she sighed. "But whenever I see him... it's my first impulse."

"Shredder's gonna get what's coming to him. I promise you that, Seiko." Hisako assured. "But Krang's the bigger threat right now."

"Um, can we continue this back at the safe house?" April questioned.

* * *

Almost as soon as they met back up with the others at the safe house, Splinter gave Seiko a whack on the head with his newly-retrieved cane.

"Ow! Jeez!" Seiko shouted, rubbing her sore head. "What was that for?"

"For nearly throwing your life away for petty revenge." Splinter said sternly. "Do you want to orphan your children again?"

Seiko shook her head as Splinter looked her in the eye.

"Remember what I taught you, Seiko?" he asked.

"'Possess the right thinking. Only then can one receive the gifts of strength, knowledge, and peace.'" Seiko recited before sighing. "I know, Master Yoshi. But every time I see that bastard's smug face, all I can feel is... this murderous rage."

"You ain't alone." Raph told her.

"Believe me, that guy brings out the worst in everyone." Leo added.

"In any event, Hisako's right." Seiko decided. "Krang's the main threat right now."

"You said everyone's been losing hope since we've been gone, right?" Mikey asked, getting nods before grinning. "Well... I say it's time to announce the Turtles are back in town."

* * *

Much later, Krangdroids marching through the streets stopped, staring up at a bright light on the skyline. Survivors peeked from their hidey-holes, gasping in disbelief. Footbots stopped, and mutants froze.

"So… they're back." Tiger Claw mused from Shredder's hideout as they observed the sight.

Krang and Ch'rell looked on from the Technodrome in disbelief.

"Impossible…" Krang let out in shock.

Every creature in New York, mutant, human, robot, and Utrom alike, stared at the burning insignia of a turtle shell that had been set ablaze atop the Channel 6 building. A symbol to all that the Turtles, and the city's hope, had returned.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Japanese for "motherfucker" or "shithead," according to Google Translate.

The last scene of the flaming turtle emblem was inspired by the scene of the flaming bat emblem in _The Dark Knight Rises_.

Also, the Paramecia Coloniex come from the original Mirage comics. It's how they made the mutant Shredder clones there.

Finally, the scene with Sumiko's ghost were inspired by the scenes from "Owari" and the Kavaxas arc of the 2012 show, where Splinter's ghost acts as an advisor for Leo.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	58. Serpent Hunt

**Chapter 57: Serpent Hunt**

* * *

From the window of his warehouse, Ivan Steranko cautiously observed the patrolling Krangdroids on the streets before turning to Anton Zeck, who was seated behind his desk and eating Chinese.

"Have been months since aliens invasions." he mused. "There must be way out of city!"

"Why not use one of your fancy tanks to get us out, Big S?" Zeck asked before Steranko tipped him out of his chair and sat down himself.

"How many times I must tells you?" he asked. "Show models only. I give them big discount."

Zeck pulled himself up, groaning.

"Man, I'm starvin'." he groaned. "All our food is gone, we're runnin' low on water… I mean, look! We're down to moldy ketchup and dead cockroaches!"

He held up just that before spreading the ketchup on the roach. Before he could eat it, Steranko snatched the roach out of his hand.

"Secret headquarters mine." he said. "Moldy ketchup cockroaches mine."

With that, he ate the roach.

"Oh damn, Steranko, that's cold-blooded!" Zeck whined. "We gotta get outta this city, dawg! Like now!"

Steranko thought it over, before pacing.

"Only one man have power to get us out of city." he mused. "Shredder. But he not like us after we try and steal his helmet."

"No shit." Zeck deadpanned.

"And no other way out, Comrade Zeck." Steranko said. "When henchmen try to make out of city, they all gets mutate! Ivan Steranko never turn into freak!"

"And since my invisibility field is jacked up right now, sounds like Shredder's our only shot." Zeck said. "But how are we gonna convince him to help?"

Steranko pulled out a folder, showing him a picture of Karai.

"We find his daughter, Karai." he explained. "She was mutate by same stuff that make Turtle freaks. Become wild snake girl. Shredder has look for her ever since."

"So, we can use her as a bargaining chip with Shredder to get out of the city?" Zeck asked, grinning. "That's brilliant, baby Ivan! Brilliant! But how are we gonna bag this serpent?"

"Simple." Steranko said. "We go on snake hunt."

* * *

At the safe house, the group was settling in quite nicely, the Turtles having agreed it was too risky to move back to the lair for the time being. Hisako sat on the couch, bouncing Airi on her knee while the others caught up with Sydney and Richard, Leo, Tai, and Casey having gone back to the lair to retrieve some things.

"Man, did I miss you, Airi." Hisako kissed the girl's forehead, getting a giggle from her.

"Richard and I never lost hope you'd come back." Sydney told the others, rubbing her baby bump.

"Sorry it took so long." Donnie replied. "I'm just glad you and your baby are okay."

At that moment, the secret knock sounded. Erika opened the door to reveal Casey, Leo, and Tai, all three holding boxes from the lair.

"Glad you made it back alright." Erika said in relief as she let them in.

"We got the equipment and chemicals you asked for, Don." Leo said, handing him the box.

"And before you ask, Mikey, yeah, we got it." Tai added, sliding a different box over to him.

Mikey opened the box, and his face lit up to see his TV.

"Booyakasha!" he cheered, lifting it up. "Now we can watch Crognard again!"

"And I just got my new lab set up." Donnie added. "I'm brewing a batch of retro-mutagen I started back at the farmhouse, as well as working on something that'll help us track Karai.

"Shinigami will be happy to hear that." Erika remarked.

"Yes…" Shinigami's voice agreed.

They all turned to see an exhausted Shinigami stagger out. Vee caught her before she could fall.

"Easy." she said. "You look like you've been through hell."

"She has been." Yukio cut in. "Seiko found her on the streets a month or so ago. Starved, wounded, dehydrated… she was lucky to be alive."

"Shinigami, what do you think you're doing?" Erika demanded, her hands on her hips. "You should be in bed!"

"I saw the emblem." Shinigami explained. "I had to see if they were truly back."

"Yep." Raph said. "We are."

"Oh, before we forget, we grabbed something for you too, Splinter." Casey said.

He handed the rat mutant an old picture. Splinter looked it over, seeing it was the old hanami picture Karai had taken from Kasumi's shrine so long ago.

"Miwa…" he said aloud, smiling sadly.

"We're gonna find her, Splinter, and help her." Tai assured. "We just need to keep looking."

"The longer she's out there alone, the more she risks losing her humanity." Donnie told them. "And for all we know, Shredder or Krang got her."

"No." Kasumi piped up suddenly. "They don't."

All eyes turned to her.

"A few nights ago, I saw her near Madison Square Garden while I was out foraging." she explained. "But she wasn't in her right mind, and I already had my hands full with Yoshi."

She looked down slightly. "I'm sorry, Yoshi. If there was anything I could've done to help her, I would have."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Splinter assured her.

"Maybe April and I can help her like we did you, Sensei." Hisako offered.

"It's certainly worth a try." Donnie admitted.

"First we have to find her." Raph said.

"Mom saw her near Madison Square Garden." Kagome pointed out. "I'd say that's a good place to start."

"Then let's head out." Leo said.

"Agreed." April declared.

"Sorry, April." Leo shook his head. "You and Casey have to stay here. Ninjas only."

"Seriously?" April exclaimed. "You're benching us?"

'I'm taking my crew out to help Leo and the others." Tai pointed out. "We can't leave this place undermanned in case Krang's men find us."

"Fine." Casey conceded. "But don't expect me to sit on the sidelines next time!"

"I've got just the thing to help out." Donnie remarked, going back into his lab and coming out with a pair of swim goggles.

"Okay." Erika remarked. "You made swim goggles?"

"I call 'em Ooze Specs." Donnie corrected. "They can detect traces of mutagen, as well as any mutagenized DNA."

Erika tried the specs on. Through them, the Turtles, Hisako, and Splinter all glowed bright green. She let out a yelp, yanking them off.

"Just… don't look at any mutants when you use them." she warned as she handed them back to Donnie. "You guys were glowing like the freakin' sun."

"Duly noted." Donnie replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shredder's lair, he glared at Tokka, Rahzar, and Fishface as they knelt before him.

"So, you have once again failed to find Karai." he said, calm but cold.

"Master Shredder, it's harder than you think." Fishface pointed out. "Karai is just too scaly- er, stealthy. And the city is so big."

"We've turned this entire city upside down twelve times!" Tokka added.

"She's as slippery as a serpent!" Rahzar included before backpedaling. "Um, I mean we've looked everywhere, master!"

"Enough!" Shredder shouted. "I will not tolerate excuses! You will find her, or I will turn you all over to Tiger Claw. He is bored of having little sport."

Tiger Claw smirked, cracking his knuckles, and all three gulped.

"Yes, of course, Master!" Tokka said quickly. "We'll have her back in two shakes of a martini!"

"Back in a bit!" Fishface added, all three running off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato septet and Tai's crew had made it to Madison Square Garden.

"Okay, this is the last place Kasumi saw Karai." Leo told them. "Everyone spread out."

They split up to search, Donnie using the Ooze Specs to look around, and Miko sniffing around as well.

"Hey, guys!" Hana called. "I got something!"

They hurried over, seeing she was kneeling behind some rather large scale-like things.

"What do you make of this, Don?" she asked.

Donne scanned them using the Ooze Specs, pursing his lips in thought.

"Picking up a hybrid of snake and human DNA... bingo!" he exclaimed. "Karai _was_ here!"

"And shedding, from the looks of it." Jade mused.

Mizuki knelt down, examining the scales.

"They look pretty fresh." she noted. "She's gotta be close."

"This way!" Donnie called, leading them down a nearby alley.

As they went, Hisako stiffened, sensing something.

"Uh, guys?" she piped up. "I... don't think we're the only ones after Karai tonight."

 **-X-**

On a nearby rooftop, Zeck scanned the streets with his visor, while Steranko picked up a massive hunk of shed skin.

"Ooh, this is funky fresh." he mused. "Snake skin, recently shed. I am better hunter than my brother Boltak!"

"Skin ain't gonna get us outta here." Zeck retorted. "We need the whole snake."

He continued scanning the streets, eventually breaking out in a grin.

"And there she is!" Zeck cheered.

Steranko ran over, and they looked to see Karai hiding behind a dumpster in snake form.

"Be leaving this to me." Steranko said, pulling out a sniper rifle. "I make her go sleepy nap time."

He aimed carefully… and suddenly, Mikey and Erika appeared in his scope, Mikey blowing a raspberry.

"Turtle face?!" Steranko shrieked.

A shuriken hit his sniper rifle at that, and the two whirled to see the rest of the Hamato Clan standing atop a nearby rooftop, all scowling at them.

"Mother Russia!" Steranko cursed.

"Leave. Karai. Alone!" Leo ordered.

"Aw, maaaan!" Zeck whined. "You freaks _are_ back in town!"

"Oh, _we're_ the freaks?" Raph retorted. "Like I said before, pal, 1987 wants its freaky jumpsuit back."

Zeck stammered in anger, before glaring at them.

"You making fun of my suit?! I will bust you in your damn head!" he shouted.

"Bring it on, Retro Boy!" Makoto taunted.

Zeck then threw an energy mohawk at them, causing them to scatter.

"Damn." Hisako said. "Forgot about that."

"But you have to admit, it does make his hairdo functionable." Mikey remarked.

Zeck glared at Leo.

"It's payback time for your little dirty diaper switcharoo, buddy!" he shouted.

"Wish I could've seen the look on your face." Leo smirked.

Zeck scowled, firing his hip lasers at Leo, who dodged left and right, narrowly avoiding them. Jade ran at him, swinging her staff, which he dodged rather easily.

"Gotta try harder if you wanna keep up with me, cutie!" he playfully flirted.

"Barking up the wrong tree, pal!" Jade retorted.

Steranko threw open a weapons case, revealing a massive, hi-tech looking minigun.

"Let's see how ninja brats handles this!" he shouted, pulling the gun out.

"Gun!" Donnie shouted, everyone dodging and scattering as Steranko fired wildly at them.

As this was going on, Zeck fired off his lasers and danced around, whooping and hollering as he did.

"What's with all the stupid noises?!" Hana demanded.

"He's just trying to confuse us!" Leo replied. "Block it out!"

"Easier said than done, Leo!" Vee retorted.

 **-X-**

On the ground, Mikey and Erika noticed the commotion, and Mikey turned to Erika.

"Erika, stay here with Karai." he told her, getting a nod before he went off.

As he left, Erika and Karai quickly ducked out of the way of an approaching Krangdroid patrol. Once it was gone, Erika slowly approached Karai.

"Karai…" she said quietly

Karai hissed at her in warning. Erika recoiled before trying again.

"Easy." she said. "It's me, Erika. I know we've only really met once, but I'm friends with the Turtles. Your siblings. Your family."

Karai blinked in recognition, hissing as she grunted, Her form somewhat returning to normal. Though she looked like her human self, her skin was white and scaley, her eyes still snake-like, and her mouth baring two sets of fangs and a forked tongue. Still, it was progress.

"There we go." Erika said with a smile. "We're gonna help you, I promise."

 **-X-**

"Pests!" Steranko boasted as he fired his gun. "You are like fleas on back of powerful Russian bear!"

Mikey jumped up on the roof at that, lashing his kusarigama chain around the gun and holding it in place, allowing Mizuki to fire an arrow into it. It sparked before powering down.

"Hey!" Steranko shouted. "That was expensive ordinance!"

"Bill me!" Mizuki shot back.

"I takes payment out of your hide!" Steranko declared, raising his fists, revealing brass knuckles emblazoned with the hammer and sickle of the Soviet Union.

"All hail Mother Russia." Jade said sarcastically.

Steranko promptly punched her in the face, sending her flying across the roof. She skidded to a stop before sitting up, revealing a sickle-shaped bruise on her right cheek.

"Son of a bitch!" she shouted.

Steranko was about to charge again, but Miko jumped on his back, sinking his teeth into the spot between his shoulder blades. Steranko howled in pain, grabbing at Miko and throwing him off. Miko slammed into the wall hard, letting out a yelp of pain. Tai heard the yelp, turning to Steranko with murder in his eyes. Makoto smirked at the sight.

"Shouldn't have done that, Steranko." he jeered. "Now you're in for it!"

"Fucking Soviet asshole!" Tai shouted. "You're gonna need another diamond eye by the time I'm done with you!"

He charged forward, beating Steranko back with multiple violent strikes. Mikey winced at the sight, feeling sympathetic for the arms dealer.

"Rule number one." Mikey recited. "Never mess with Miko."

The others looked on in surprise as Hisako slowly turned to Mizuki.

"So…" she let out, "his story about breaking Foot soldiers' teeth over Miko wasn't a bluff, was it?"

"Nope." Mizuki replied, shaking her head.

Steranko recoiled from a vicious right cross from Tai, scowling.

"Freaks!" he cursed, pulling a flashbang grenade out of his pocket and throwing it.

The grenade exploded, disorienting everyone.

"My eyes!" Mikey shouted, rubbing them. "I'm blind!"

"We can't let them get to Karai!" Leo insisted.

While they were dazed, Steranko snatched up his sniper rifle again and took aim at Karai. Just as he lined up the shot, Hisako, sensing his intentions and location, rammed her shoulder into him. This threw off his aim just as he pulled the trigger, causing the shot to go wide.

"Take that, Soviet Sucker!" she taunted.

The tranquilizer dart embedded itself in the dumpster mere inches from Karai's head. Spooked, she let out a hiss and took off, shifting into snake form as she did.

"Blast it!" Erika shouted, before whistling to get the others attention. "Leo! Tai! Karai's on the move!"

"Little disoriented here!" Leo called back.

"I got her!" Hisako told him. "I can sense her! Mikey, we need an exit!"

Mikey tossed down a smoke bomb, and the group quickly met back up with Erika and gave chase. Zeck and Steranko scowled to see their foes had escaped.

"We had that snake in the can, man!" Zeck cursed.

"Come." said Steranko. "The game has not ended nyet."

* * *

In another part of the city, Fishface drove his motorcycle through the streets while Rahzar and Tokka took the rooftops. Rahzar sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent.

"No snake…" he muttered, "but I smell a different kind of reptile."

Both he and Tokka chuckled darkly, realizing what that was.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato Clan recovered from the flash bomb as they followed Hisako's instructions.

"She's in there." Hisako said, pointing to a warehouse nearby. "But be careful. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like... there's a war going on in her head."

"I was afraid of that." Donnie admitted. "She's becoming more snakelike by the hour."

"We have to help her." Leo insisted. "How's the retro-mutagen?"

Donnie sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I… still need a few more days." he admitted.

"Oh, _now_ you tell us." Kagome deadpanned.

"So what then?" Raph questioned. "We take her back to the safehouse for a pizza, and hope she doesn't squeeze us into paste?"

"I can help her stay calm long enough." Hisako offered. "Like I did with the Rat King."

"Sis, Rat King almost choked you to death." Vee reminded.

Hisako gave her a look.

"Do you want to help her or not?" she questioned harshly.

"Of course I do!" Vee replied. "But-"

"Then stop arguing and let's get in there." Hisako cut her off.

With that, the group entered the warehouse, everyone spreading out to look for Karai.

"Karai?" Mikey called. "It's us! Your family!"

"We want to help you!" Leo added. "Please come out!"

"Karai, c'mon!" Makoto included. "We're not gonna hurt you."

As they rounded a corner, they came across multiple Krangdroids, all of them armed and ready to fight.

"Oh, great!" Kagome cursed. "A regular Krangdroid jamboree!"

"Take 'em down before they alert more!" Leo ordered.

Before they had the chance, Karai jumped out from the rafters in snake form and lashed out, savagely ripping them to pieces.

"Or… she could do it." Hana said nervously, before Karai turned to her, hissing.

Hisako slipped into a meditative position, and Karai froze up. She snarled and hissed, shifting back into her part-snake form.

"L-Leo…" she let out, looking up at him and holding out a hand. "Help me… pleassssse…"

"It's okay, Karai." Leo assured her. "We're gonna help you. I promise."

"Yeah." Mizuki added. "Just come with us back to the safehouse and-"

"No." Karai cut her off, shaking her head. "Too… dangeroussss…"

"It doesn't matter." Donnie assured her. "We're family."

Before Karai could respond, a familiar voice cut in.

"Told ya I smelled turtles!"

The group stiffened, then looked up to see Tokka, Rahzar, and Fishface in the rafters.

"And look. They found Karai for us." Tokka said with a smirk, the trio jumping down.

"Oh, perfect!" Jade cursed. "The Three Stooges are here!"

Thinking quickly, Erika grabbed Karai by the hand, leading her out the door. Hisako was forced to break her concentration, and Karai began spasming as they went.

"Have a whiff of poison, Turtle scum!" Fishface declared, throwing down a bomb that released poison gas.

The gang quickly retreated to higher ground, and managed to see the Foot trio going out the door after Erika and Karai.

"Shit!" Tai yelled. "Erika can't take all three of them by herself!"

"C'mon!" Leo shouted, breaking a window.

* * *

Outside, Erika nervously backed away from Karai as she clutched her head, fighting against the snake part.

"Erika, pleassse…" she managed, "get away from me!"

"No!" Erika insisted. "I won't leave you!"

Karai snarled, then suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Erika by the throat and bodily lifting her off of the ground.

"Leave me!" Karai hissed, tossing Erika across the alley. " _GOOOOO!_ "

Erika rebounded off the wall hard, but kept on her feet.

"Not… gonna… happen…" she managed.

Fishface suddenly jumped in, kicking her aside.

"You heard her! Back off!" he snapped.

Erika quickly pulled herself up, drawing her tonfas.

"You're not taking her back to Shredder!" she shouted. "I won't let you!"

Fishface scoffed.

"Do you seriously think for one microsecond that you can stop me, little girl?" he taunted.

"Bring it!" Erika retorted.

As the two clashed, Tokka and Rahzar came up and grabbed Karai, preparing to make a break for it.

"Thanks for distracting the kid, Xever!" Rahzar boasted. "We'll take the girl to the Master!"

"No!" Erika screamed. "Give her back!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Fishface cut in, turning to them. "You're not stealing all the glory!"

Taking advantage, Erika beaned him over the head with her tonfa, dropping him.

"Correction: you're not stealing anything." she shouted. "Let her go, now!"

"Sorry, sweetie." Tokka replied. "But Master Shredder has been looking for his daughter for months."

That got a reaction out of Karai. She scowled, whirling on them.

"Not… hissss… DAUGHTER!" she shouted.

She lashed out, sinking her fangs into Tokka's arm before whipping Rahzar with her tail. They both recoiled before she attacked them and laid them out flat. Just as she did so, a laser hit Karai, knocking her flat on her back. Erika gasped as Zeck jumped down from above, smirking.

"No worries." he assured her. "My lasers were set to stun."

Before Erika could do anything, a meaty paw grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"Sleepy time, little girl!" Steranko declared before punching Erika in the face, knocking her out.

* * *

The rest of the group got there just in time to see them slip away.

"Karai, no!" Leo shouted.

"Erika!" Tai cried, running over to his fallen sister and gently shaking her. "Wake up! C'mon!"

Erika slowly stirred, opening her eyes.

"Zeck and Steranko… they tailed us." she said before looking at Leo sadly. "I'm so sorry, Leo. I tried…"

"It's not on you." Leo assured her. "It's on them."

"Well, there's one upside." Donnie remarked, pulling out his T-Phone. "I managed to slap a Turtle Tracer on Steranko during the fight."

"D, you are the turtle." Raph said with a smile.

Donnie shrugged.

"I just do what I can." he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeck and Steranko reconvened with the unconscious Karai. The former was more than a little worried about sharing a room with the snake-girl, even if she was chained up.

"C'mon, man!" Zeck insisted, flinching every time she hissed or moved. "Let's dial up Shredder and get the hell outta dodge!"

Steranko quickly dialed Shredder.

"Comrade Shredder," he began, propping his feet on his desk and leaning back in his chair confidently, "we hear you looking for missing snake girl, da? We find her, and have her. You get us out of city, she returned to you unharmed. We have deal?"

* * *

Sometime later, the group all convened at the docks, keeping an eye out for anything.

"You sure they're down there, Donnie?" Leo asked.

Donnie nodded.

"Yeah." he assured him. "The tracker on Steranko's still working. They're definitely here."

On cue, Shredder appeared, approaching Zeck.

"So, the thief who stole from me desires to make a deal." he remarked. "Where is Karai?"

Zeck gestured to a building, where Steranko came out with Karai.

"Here is deal." Steranko told Shredder. "You get us out of New York, we give you girl."

Before Shredder could answer, Leo made himself known.

"How about a new deal?" he said, the others coming up with him. "You give us Karai, and all of you get to walk away from here alive."

"You again?!" Zeck shouted.

"Kill them!" Shredder shouted.

With that, a massive three-way fight broke out. Leo and Tai immediately made a beeline for Shredder.

"Shiden Matsuda's boy, I see." Shredder mused, looking Tai over. "You have your father's looks."

"Yeah." Tai scowled. "He's kind, loving, supportive. Everything you're not!"

He charged at Shredder, but he blocked the attack with his claws before kicking Tai back. Leo lunged forward and tried to stab him, but Shredder dodged it before elbowing him in the face.

"Dad told me all about you, Shredder." Tai went on, glaring at him. "How you betrayed our clan and tried to murder your own brother, out of sick, petty jealousy!"

"You know nothing about me or my struggles, boy!" Shredder snapped.

"Yeah, yeah." Tai retorted. "You're all pissy and angry because the girl you loved chose Master Splinter over you. Well, boo-fuckity-hoo! GROW UP!"

The others all gaped at Tai for his audacity, but Shredder's shock turned to rage as he charged forward, backhanding Tai across the face and knocking him sprawling.

"Watch your tongue, boy." Shredder warned. "Before I rip it from your insolent mouth!"

Tai just chuckled, looking him in the eyes.

"It's amazing." he remarked. "The great Oroku Saki, the dreaded Shredder... is nothing but a bratty little kid in a grown man's body throwing a temper tantrum. It'd be funny if it wasn't so pathetic... but what the hell? I'll laugh anyway."

He proceeded to do just that, letting out a loud belly laugh before Shredder snapped and jumped on him in a berserker rage, beating him senseless.

"TAI!" Mizuki screamed in horror.

Shredder lifted the bruised and bloodied Tai over his head and threw him into a shipping container. Through it all, Tai kept smirking despite the pain.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Poor man-baby can't take criticism?"

"You will learn respect for your better, brat!" Shredder snarled.

"I'm giving you all the respect you deserve, Shredhead." Tai said before spitting at his feet, some spittle landing right on Shredder's boot. " _None._ "

Shredder looked at his saliva-stained foot, then turned to glare at Tai, popping out his blades.

"Enjoy your laugh, boy." he said, calm but furious at the same time. "For it will be your last."

"I'll see you in Hell." Tai retorted.

Shredder moved in for the killing blow, but was suddenly blocked by something. Everyone looked to see a woman in a white hood blocking Shredder with a naginata.

"You will not take any more lives this night!" she shouted before forcing him back.

At that moment, a Chinese man with a cut right ear ran in as well, drawing a sword stick as he glared at Shredder.

"Chung Li." Shredder growled. "We meet again."

"It's been a long time, Saki." Li replied.

"Uh, who the heck are these guys?" Mikey questioned, confused.

"And I'm sure you haven't forgotten me." the woman said, dropping her hood and mask. "The sister of the woman you murdered!"

"Amaya." Shredder realized, before sighing. "Please, you must understand. Everything I've done is to avenge your sister. To destroy the one responsible for her death."

"Don't even say it, Saki!" Amaya snapped, pointing a condemning finger at Shredder. "Yoshi didn't kill Shen! It. Was. _YOU_!"

She dashed forward, swinging her naginata at Shredder, who blocked and shoved her back.

"Seriously, who are these guys?" Mikey asked.

"There's a saying I like." Donnie piped up. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Donnie's right." said Leo. "Let's grab Karai and book it!"

"C'mon, let's go!" Kagome shouted as she and Mizuki helped Tai up.

"No!" Shredder shouted. "Give me my daughter!"

"She's not your daughter!" Leo retorted.

"I raised her! Cared for her!" Shredder snapped back. "She is MINE!"

"No. She's. NOT!" Amaya snapped, kicking him back as the Turtles made their getaway. "Seiko told me everything! You kidnapped Miwa! Brainwashed her! Turned her into a monster!"

"And you're going to pay for it!" Li added. "Mark my words!"

Shredder scoffed.

"Li... if you were powerless against me sixteen years ago, what do you really expect to do now?" he jeered as he summoned his blades. "Now I will finish what I began with your ear!"

"It does not matter what you do," Li retorted. "You have lost. They escaped."

That stopped Shredder in his tracks.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep." Amaya smirked. "We came here to buy time, and I'd say they got it."

With that, she let out a whistle, and a fast-moving blur darted in. It snatched up both Amaya and Li before vanishing from sight. Shredder blinked, looking around and seeing the empty yard before whirling on the defeated Zeck and Steranko.

"Someone must suffer for this!" he declared before turning to his men. "Take them to Stockman's laboratory!"

* * *

At the safehouse, Leo quickly did the secret knock before throwing the door open and running in, carrying a barely coherent Karai.

"We've got a live one!" he shouted, getting everyone's attention. "We need an empty room now!"

Seiko quickly hurried to a back room and threw it open, Leo following.

"Donnie said the retro-mutagen will take a few days." he explained. "Until then, Karai's... she's dangerous."

"I'll do what I can for her." Hisako assured, getting a look from Raph. "I'll sit outside. I promise."

Leo entered the room and set Karai down. The girl had just enough lucidity to look up and see him go.

"Karai…" he said, turning his head slightly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Karai assured. "For the bessst…"

Leo closed the door, reluctantly locking it, and Hisako assumed a meditative position near the door.

"We'll save her." she promised. "Have faith."

* * *

Back at the Foot HQ, Zeck and Steranko were led into Stockman's laboratory.

"It was bad enough she was reduced to her mutant state." Shredder ranted. "Now, she is in the hands of those... freaks!"

"Then why take it out on us?" Zeck asked nervously.

Shredder glared at him.

"You stole my sacred helmet, hunted my daughter." he snarled. "Your fates are sealed!"

Zeck gulped, shaking his head vigorously.

"No!" he pleaded. "I don't wanna be a mutant. I'm too handsome! The ladies love me!"

Shredder grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up.

"For stealing the Kuro Kabuto, you go first." he growled before tossing Zeck into the mutagen vat.

Zeck screamed in pain from inside the vat before being dumped out, now a mutant warthog. He pulled himself up, looking his new body over, and groaned in horror as the mutagen vat filled back up.

"Aw no, look at me!" he shouted. "I'm a damn warthog!"

Steranko turned to Shredder, a pleading look on his face.

"Shredder, how long have known each other?" he asked. "It is ten years! Let us become reasonable! I am more useful to you as normal guy, not mutant!"

"As I said, 'old friend,'" said Shredder with contempt, "your fate is sealed."

With that, he kicked Steranko into the mutagen. Steranko thrashed about in pain before being dumped out himself, now a mutant rhinoceros.

"Oh, don't feel so well," he let out before looking himself over. "Oh, nyet. Look at me!"

"He's turned us into freaks!" Zeck shouted.

The two new mutants bellowed their rage, confusion, and pain at their transformations into the sky.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, I'm taking a different route from what the 2012 show did. There's enough angst in this story as it is. Sorry.

And now, enter Bebop and Rocksteady! Woot!

Please R&R. Until next time!


	59. Happy Reunions

**Chapter 58: Happy Reunions**

* * *

After their initial freakout subsided, Zeck and Steranko angrily glared up at Shredder.

"Look at me!" Zeck shouted. "You... you... you turned me into a dang pig! I don't wanna be a pig! The ladies don't love pigs! Can't you turn me into something cool? Like a mongoose?"

"You mutate me into giant, talking rhino?" Steranko yelled. "You will pay for me, Shredder!"

Shredder placed his hands behind his back, eyes narrowing at them.

"You're free to try." he told them. "But you will fail."

Zeck and Steranko jumped up to Shredder's level, Zeck powering up his suit.

"Eat this!" he shouted.

He fired several lasers at Shredder, who easily dodged them. He then moved in at lightning speed, kneeing Zeck in the gut hard. The pig mutant fell, and Steranko tried his hand, his brass knuckles now fused to his hands. He went for a punch, but Shredder uppercutted him before he could even land a single blow. The rhino mutant stumbled back, then charged at Shredder, his horn raised to spear the Foot master. Shredder casually side-stepped, and Steranko, moving too fast to stop, got his horn jammed into the wall.

"Pathetic." Shredder remarked as Steranko got loose.

He walked over to them, drawing his blades.

"Ivan Steranko, Anton Zeck," he began, "you will either serve me... or fall by my hand."

Zeck and Steranko exchanged looks, weighing their chances, and shrugged.

"Bein' a pig does have limited employment options." Zeck confessed. "The bacon's in."

"Da." Steranko agreed. "We serve you, Shredder. For now. What is you want us to do?"

"You found my daughter once. You will do so again." Shredder ordered. "Fail to do so, and the consequences will be…" he held up his blades for emphasis, "severe."

* * *

At the Hamato safehouse, Tai was getting patched up by Erika while Mizuki and the others looked on.

"Tai, I know you're the muscle and Erika's the brain, like you said before…" Mizuki began, "but what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Hey, everyone thinks that Shredder's a spoiled brat in a man's body. I just said it." Tai defended. "And I don't regret it for a second."

"And did you seriously think saying that to his face _wouldn't_ piss him off and lead him to try to kill you?!" Erika demanded. "If that Amaya lady and her pal hadn't shown up, you would be dead!"

"Amaya?" Seiko asked, walking into the room to check on Tai. "You saw her?"

"She fought Shredder so we could get away with Karai." Jade explained.

"Of course I did."

Everyone but Seiko jumped, turning to see Amaya, Li, and Alopex standing there.

"I wasn't going to let that _bakayarou_ (1) hurt my niece again." Amaya went on.

Hana raised an eyebrow.

"You got away?" she asked.

"Of course." Amaya replied.

Tai winced, a hand going to his bandaged ribs.

"Thanks for saving us when you did." he told her.

"Yeah, thanks for saving my big-mouthed idiot of a brother." Erika added.

Amaya shrugged.

"He was right." she admitted. "That's exactly what Shredder is."

"Yes." Li agreed. "Nonetheless, Shredder may be a brat, but he's also a brat who has killed people for less. Watch what you say next time, Taiichi."

Tai nodded in agreement, and at that moment, Splinter entered the room. He stopped short, recognizing Li.

"Li…" he said aloud.

"Master Yoshi…" Li promptly bowed before him.

"Rise, my former pupil." Splinter told him, holding out his arms.

Li did so, and the two embraced before parting.

"You look well." Li told him. "So to speak."

"I know my appearance is jarring." Splinter confessed. "But it has allowed me to survive, and to raise a wonderful family."

He noticed Amaya at that moment, then froze.

"A-Amaya…" he let out.

"Yoshi." Amaya nodded to him.

Splinter looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry-" he began.

"Don't." Amaya interrupted, gently taking her brother-in-law's hands. "It's not your fault, Yoshi. I don't blame you for what happened to Shen. I never did."

Splinter turned to her, surprised.

"But... I failed to protect her." he pointed out. "She died because I was not strong enough."

"She died to save you, from what Seiko told me." Amaya replied. "Her blood is on Saki's hands."

After a minute, she decided to change the subject.

"Now, I heard tale of five mutant turtles who I can call my niece and nephews." she recalled.

"Yes, of course." Splinter said. "They're in the living room."

"And Project Or- I mean, Hisako?" Alopex questioned.

Splinter sighed.

"Doing her best to help Karai." he answered solemnly.

 **-X-**

In the living room, Leo paced around nervously. A loud, snaky shriek came from Karai's room, along with the crash of breaking furniture. Vee adjusted a blanket around Hisako, trying hard to ignore the sweat and the bruises forming on her skin. Kagome noticed Hisako's discomfort, biting her lower lip in concern.

"Donnie!" she called out. "How much longer?!"

"I'm working as hard as I can!" Donnie called back. "I've been brewing that retro-mutagen since the farmhouse, Kagome. It takes forever, you know that!"

"Well, Hisako doesn't have forever!" Kagome snapped.

On cue, Hisako let out a wet cough. Everyone turned, gasping in shock to see blood pooling on her chin.

"Holy shit…" Raph whispered as he quickly cleaned her face off with a napkin.

"Jesus, it's killing her." Vee let out.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked nervously.

April's expression steeled and she sat down next to Hisako.

"I'm going in." she decided. "She can't do this alone."

Hearing that, Donnie quickly hurried out of the lab.

"April, not you too!" he pleaded. "You're not as strong as her!"

"Donnie, look at her!" April snapped, pointing to Hisako's sweating, bruised face. "At this rate, she's gonna keel over and die long before you finish the retro-mutagen! We gotta do something NOW!"

Donnie looked legitimately torn.

"I-" he tried.

"I'm doing this, Donnie." April insisted. "Don't try to stop me."

With that, she assumed a similar meditative position to Hisako, closing her eyes and straightening her back. That was when Splinter led Amaya and the others in.

"Tang Amaya, right?" Leo asked, getting a nod. "What Shredder said-"

"Yes." Amaya confirmed. "I'm Tang Shen's little sister."

"Whoa…" Mikey said in awe. "We have an aunt? Awesome!"

Amaya chuckled at that, while Alopex looked over Hisako.

"So... this is what became of Project Oracle- I mean, Hisako." she mused. "I'm glad to see she escaped from Krang."

"And you are?" Leo asked.

Alopex bowed.

"In another life, I was Akina Tatsuo." she explained. "Now... you may call me Alopex."

"Another Krang escapee." Vee remarked. "Good for you."

"Not just any escapee." Alopex sighed. "I'm sure your sister has told you of Tiger Claw's escape."

"She said he slipped away with another mutant." Mikey replied. "So wha-"

He got it at that, eyes widening. Raph's hands went to his sai, and Leo subtly put himself between Alopex and Hisako.

"Easy now, kids." Amaya warned. "Alopex is with me. She and Tiger Claw had a falling out."

"Sorry." Leo said, relaxing. "Instinct, you know?"

"I understand." Alopex assured. "And I just want you all to know that I wanted to go back for your sister. Tiger Claw refused, insisting we look after ourselves." She shook her head. "I wish I had never listened to him."

"Well, you're definitely better than him in one regard." Raph admitted, removing his hand from his weapons. "You actually have a conscience."

Suddenly, both Hisako and April started coughing, blood spraying from both. They turned to see fang marks on both girls' arms and necks.

"What's going on?!" Li demanded.

"Karai's losing her mind to the snake half." Donnie explained urgently. "Hisako and April jumped into her mind to help her fight it."

"Oh God, no…" Kagome whispered before calling out. "Erika! We need you NOW!"

Erika rushed in, Tai following close behind. They all stopped, gasping at April and Hisako's conditions.

"Holy shit!" Tai yelled.

"If it's in their mind, how is it hurting them?" Amaya questioned.

"To quote _The Matrix_ , their minds make it real." Donnie replied.

"It was the same with the Rat King." Leo recalled. "Anything that happens to them in there affects them out here."

Erika hurried over to the two girls, focusing and performing the Healing Hands. The girls' wounds slowly disappeared, but unfortunately not completely.

"If they're fighting like that, and it's getting that bad…" Erika sighed. "I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"D, isn't there any way to speed up the retro mutagen process?" Mikey asked urgently.

"My lab's pretty makeshift." Donnie replied. "I don't have the equipment."

"Then who does?" Leo demanded. "Hisako and April can't keep this up forever!"

Donnie sighed.

"The only place in the city I can think of is…" he gulped before continuing. "Mirage Industries."

Everyone slowly turned to him.

"Mirage Industries? The biochemical lab Krang runs as a front?" Tai questioned. "The same one where the April clone almost gassed us to death?"

"Hey, I don't like the idea any more than you do." Donnie replied. "But we either take the risk… or watch more of that."

He pointed at the girls sitting on the floor in front of Karai's door. Blood was running down their noses and chins, a testament to their pain.

"He's right." Erika sat down next to them. "I'll stay here, keep them stable."

"I will do what I can to help you." Alopex decided. "Call it my atonement for abandoning her to Krang."

"I'll take all the help I can get." Erika told her.

"The rest of us will head out to Mirage Industries." Leo decided.

"A smaller team would be best." Seiko pointed out. "Less chance of a patrol catching you."

"Right." Leo nodded. "Kagome, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Vee... you guys are with me. Tai's in no shape to come with us, and we need people here in case Krang's patrols find this place…" he jerked his thumb at Karai's door, "or Karai gets loose."

"I will come as well." Splinter said. "I was unable to protect Karai, but I will help to bring her back."

Amaya nodded.

"We'll catch up when you get back, Yoshi." she promised. "Go save your daughter."

* * *

Elsewhere, Zeck and Steranko were looking for Karai, when Steranko reached a decision.

"Listen, Comrade Zeck, forget Karai." he declared. "We must destroy Turtles instead for what they did to me. I mean, us."

"I hear ya, man." Zeck agreed. "This is all their fault! If they hadn't messed with the deal at the docks, we'd be human and outta this hellhole!"

"Da." said Steranko. "So I say we crush their heads like the blueberry, then find snake girl for Shredder."

"Fine by me." Zeck stood on the edge of the building. "My piggy nose is better than a bloodhound's. I just need to catch a whiff, and we'll have 'em."

He let out a few snorts, then smirked.

"Got 'em." he declared. "Follow me, homie!"

He let out a whoop, then jumped off the roof, Steranko following.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato family and Splinter lurked on an upper window of Mirage Industries. Leo slowly cut open a hole in the window, then pulled it out, allowing them all to enter.

"Okay, Don." Kagome piped up. "What all do you need?"

"Some proper equipment, for one." Donnie replied. "Mine's all stuff I got from a dumpster."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Donnie held up a hand.

"I wanted to be self reliant, okay?" he said. "I know you could buy me NASA if I wanted."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Donnie went on.

"I also could use any chemicals native to Dimension X, as well as a synthesizer, like the one we used for Mikey's shellacne cure." he continued.

"Everyone stay sharp." said Splinter. "We do not know who may be lurking in the shadows."

They all spread out. Eventually, Raph found multiple sealed chemical beakers marked "Nyotrinaline," "Taxon-9," and "Bindex3."

"Hey D, will these work?" he asked, holding them up.

"Perfect." Donnie grinned.

"And here's the synthesizer." Vee declared, holding up a centrifuge similar to what they used for the shellacne cure.

She tucked it under her arm, heading off to search some more. Meanwhile, Splinter quickly gathered some basic equipment in a large sack, and eventually Donnie nodded in approval.

"Okay." he said. "That's all we need."

"Good." Leo began. "Now we can-"

"Tuuuurtles!" Zeck called mockingly from outside. "Come out and plaaaaaay!"

Kagome sighed.

"Oh, great." she let out.

"Michael Jackson and Ivan the Lame. Just what we need." Raph muttered, throwing open the doors to Mirage Industries. "Look, we're in a rush so- HOLY SHIT!"

His jaw dropped at the sight of their mutated appearances. The others came out, their jaws also dropping at the sight.

"So, Saki has taken to mutating those who've wronged him." Splinter mused. "You have my sympathies."

"You Turtles did this!" Zeck snarled. "We had that snake in the can! If you hadn't messed with our bargain, we'd be outta New York and still be human!"

"You messed with our sister, dudes!" Mikey shot back. "You think we were just gonna let you trade her?!"

"Now get out of our way." Leo ordered. "We don't have the time or the patience to waste on you two losers."

"Nyet." Steranko declared. "You not walking away from this. I will squash you like bug!"

"Bring it!" Raph shot back.

"So... what do we call you guys now?" Mikey piped up. "You need mutant names."

"Mikey, are you shitting me?!" Vee yelled.

"We've got people literally dying at home, and you're wasting time NAMING THE BAD GUYS?!" Donnie screamed.

"I'm so happy you have your priorities straight, Michelangelo!" Kagome added.

"What?" Mikey asked. "Their other names are hard to remember anyhow, and I can multitask. Watch!"

He then rushed forward, vaulting over Steranko and wrapping his legs around his neck. While the rhino bucked and tried to get him off, Mikey thought to himself.

"Hmmm…" he mused, "let's see, there's gotta be something around here."

His eye caught a sign on a nearby music store, and he shrugged.

"How 'bout… Bebop and Rocksteady?" he offered.

Everyone shot him a look, and Zeck, now Bebop, scowled.

"Is that what you do?!" he demanded. "Randomly name enemies based on stuff you see around you?!"

"It's kinda my thing." Mikey said as he flipped off of Steranko, now Rocksteady, causing Bebop to plow into him.

"Hey, it's not so bad." Rocksteady said as he pushed Bebop off of him. "Kind of like the Rocksteady."

"I am _not_ gonna be called Bebop!" Bebop shouted, pointing at Rocksteady indignantly. "That is the dumbest name ever!"

"Then it fits even better." Raph remarked.

"Hey, better than my other choices." Mikey pointed out. "Bacon and Mr. Horny were the others."

The Turtles all gagged, Splinter rubbed his eyes, and Kagome facepalmed.

"Oh my God, Mikey…" she muttered.

"Kids." Splinter grumbled. "Oi…"

"C'mon." Donnie insisted. "Time's wasting."

As they turned to go, one of Bebop's lasers hit the ground near Donnie's foot, stopping him cold.

"You ain't goin' nowhere, brainiac!" he shouted. "We ain't done with you!"

"But _we're_ done with _you_." Raph shot back. "We'll kick your asses next time."

"A. B. See ya!" Mikey declared, throwing his smoke bomb down.

The smoke filled the air, obscuring the sight of the two mutants as the Hamato family and Kagome made their hasty exit. Bebop coughed, waving a hand in front of his snout.

"Oh I hate when they do that." he grumbled.

"We'll get them next time, Comrade Bebop." Rocksteady assured.

"Don't call me- oh forget it." Bebop groaned. "It's better than Bacon, anyway."

* * *

The group quickly hurried back to the safehouse, and Donnie immediately got to work. Splinter went to check on Hisako and April, seeing the two being tended to by Alopex and Erika. Seiko and Amaya were there as well, bandaging wounds the Healing Hands couldn't fix.

"How are they doing?" he asked.

"Not good." Erika sighed. "I've been keeping them stable, but I'm... still kinda new with the Healing Hands."

"And I was never proficient with healing." Alopex confessed.

Amaya turned to Splinter.

"Yoshi, you got the equipment they needed, right?" she asked.

"Yes." said Splinter. "Donatello should have the retro-mutagen ready in no time."

"Y'know, that reminds me." Erika piped up. "You ever decide on whether or not to use it yourself?"

"I have." Splinter admitted. "And I will not take it."

"You're not gonna use it?" Erika said, confused. "But... you could finally be Hamato Yoshi again! Have a normal life!"

"The life I had is over." Splinter told her. "I have made peace with that. I am content to spend the rest of my days as Splinter. Besides, as Kasumi herself said, no matter how I look, Hamato Yoshi lives on."

Erika nodded, seeing his point. Splinter then sat down next to Hisako, running a paw over her sweat-coated hair.

"My place is here." he said with finality. "With my children."

 **-X-**

Some time later, Donnie hurried out with a canister of retro-mutagen.

"Leo, it's ready!" he shouted, Leo practically snatching it out of his hands.

"Great work, D." he said.

Donnie sighed, deciding to bring up something he had thought of recently.

"I... might as well say this now." he admitted. "I'm not totally sure it'll work on Karai. Her mutation is different."

"How so?" Mizuki questioned.

"The mutagen that changed her was meant for the five of us. Pre-mutated cells." Donnie explained. "So I have no idea the side-effects that would have in Karai's unmutated ones."

"All we can do is try, Don." Leo said. "No matter how it goes, we're not abandoning Karai."

He walked toward Karai's door, Erika and Alopex moving the two struggling psychics gently away from the door.

"Stand guard." he told them. "If Karai gets past me, you know what to do."

They nodded, and Leo opened the door before going in. The room was in shambles, broken glass and shards of wood all over the place. On what was left of the bed was a partially-shifted Karai, hugging her knees and breathing heavily. She looked up at him.

"Ssssstay away…" she hissed. "Can't… control it. Run, Leo. Ssssave yoursssself..."

"No." Leo said, holding up the canister. "Donnie finished the retro-mutagen. I've got it right here."

She looked at it, hissing loudly as her jaw distended slightly.

"Karai, don't fight me." Leo slowly approached.

Karai looked on, clearly using every ounce of strength and willpower she had to hold herself back from attacking him. Her arms extended into snakes and she embedded them in the wall, hoping the physical hold would help.

"Can't… hold it back… much longer…" she managed. "Leo, pleasssse... get out of here!"

Leo unscrewed the lid on the retro-mutagen.

"This is gonna hurt." he warned her. "I'm sorry."

He threw the contents on her, and Karai let out a shriek, writhing as it took effect. Eventually, she settled down, still in half-snake form, and Leo gaped.

"No…" he let out. "It didn't work."

"No." Karai said, sounding much calmer. "In a way, it did."

She stood up, shifting back to her full human form.

"I'm still a mutant…" she said, "But the snake, it feels... far away. I feel... better."

Leo stared for a minute, then started laughing before pulling her into a hug.

 **-X-**

Outside, April and Hisako collapsed, and a few minutes later, Leo and Karai came out, Karai supported by Leo as both laughed happily.

"Hey, guys." Karai greeted.

"Karai!" the Turtles and Kagome all said, running over to her.

"I'm so glad it worked!" Donnie cheered.

"Well… kinda." Karai shifted one arm into a snake and back again. "It's still there, but I can control it. The snake isn't there anymore."

"Hey, look on the bright side." Kagome said. "Now you'll fit in with your siblings."

"Wish it would've cured her mutation completely." Donnie mused, before shrugging. "Eh, I'll take what I can get."

Karai nodded, then her eyes drifted over to Splinter, who stared at her with a happy expression.

"Miwa…" he let out.

"Father…" Karai said, tearing up.

Leo let her go, and she stumbled over to him, hugging him and crying into his robe.

"I'm sorry…" Karai wept. "If I hadn't gone after Shredder that night-"

Splinter hugged her.

"All that matters is you are here now, safe once more." he told her.

They slid to the ground, exhaustion overtaking her as she fell asleep in her father's arms. Splinter scooped her up.

"Come." he said. "We could all use some rest."

"Agreed." Amaya said as she scooped up April, Leo doing the same with Hisako.

 **-X-**

Karai slept for a full day, no one daring to disturb her. Eventually, she woke up and made her way out to the living room, where Kasumi sat watching her soaps on the TV Leo and co. retrieved from the lair.

"Uh… hi." Karai said uncertainly.

"Good morning, Karai," Kasumi greeted, turning to her. "Well rested?"

"I am." Karai replied. "Where is everybody?"

"Yukio and Seiko set up a training room in the basement. They're down there." Kasumi explained. "Hisako and April are still unconscious, but we have hope they'll awaken soon."

"I remember…" Karai held a hand to her head. "They were in my head the whole time, helping me fight the snake. I'll be sure to thank them later."

"They'll appreciate it." Kasumi agreed, patting the couch next to her.

Karai took the seat, and they sat in silence, watching the TV before Kasumi piped up again.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

Karai turned to her.

"For what?" she inquired.

"What I told you before." Kasumi replied, turning to her. "I wasn't able to get to the dojo in time... to save you or your mother. If I was just a little faster, I could have stopped Saki."

"Kasumi, you did everything you could, and you saved my father's life." Karai told her. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

Kasumi looked at her as she went on.

"I attacked you in your own home, accused you of crimes you didn't commit." Karai recalled. "I tried to kill you, the Turtles, and your daughter so many times. Shredder lied to me and manipulated me, yes... but I did all that of my own volition." She looked away. "I was... I am a monster."

"No." Kasumi gently took her chin. "You're not. Even under Saki's influence, you still knew honor. You allowed April to escape from you. You aided Leonardo against Snakeweed. You stood up for your beliefs against Krang. You stopped Bludgeon from harming little Airi. And you stopped yourself from harassing Mr. Murakami when Tiger Claw did not. You are no monster, Karai. Even as a snake."

Karai teared up at that.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" she hiccuped.

"You were a misguided child." Kasumi replied. "You lost your way, and you found it again."

She pulled Karai into a hug, and Karai began crying, holding Kasumi close.

"Is this what it's like?" she asked. "To have a mother?"

"It seems that way." Kasumi remarked. "And I know I can't replace Shen... but I'm here for you, Miwa."

"Thank you…" Karai wept. "Thank you… so much…"

 **-X-**

Later, Hisako and April woke up. After a few minutes, the Turtles, Kagome, and Splinter entered.

"How are you two feeling?" Splinter asked.

"Like a million bucks." April replied. "Stuffed in a blender and set on frappé."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Hisako remarked as Vee helped her sit up. "How's Karai?"

"In the living room with Mom." Kagome told her.

"Then it worked." April realized. "She's okay now? I just remember the snake suddenly disintegrating, and a wave of orange juice washing us out."

"The orange juice was probably retro-mutagen." Hisako mused.

"Well… it kinda worked." Donnie confessed. "She's still a mutant, but the snake's under her full control. Like the retro-mutagen stabilized her."

"Good for her." Hisako remarked.

As they talked, a tentative knock sounded on the door. Splinter opened it, revealing Alopex.

"I'm sorry for intruding." she said. "Could I speak to Hisako alone for a moment?"

"Yes, of course." Leo told her.

Donnie scooped up April, and they took their leave, closing the door behind them, though they lurked near the door, listening in. Hisako looked at her cautiously, reaching for her tessen before a wave of pain kept her from moving.

"Please, I mean you no harm." Alopex assured. "I just want to talk."

Hisako slowly relaxed.

"Sorry if I seem cautious." she told the fox. "Your brother almost froze me to death."

Outside the door, the group blinked in surprise.

"Brother?" Mikey mouthed, getting a shrug from Raph.

Hisako sighed.

"Considering my family felt safe enough to leave you alone with me in this state, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." she decided. "What do you want?"

"I want to say I'm sorry." Alopex said.

Hisako blinked in surprise as Alopex knelt before her, putting her forehead to the ground.

"I wanted to come back for you. I really, truly did." she said. "But Takeshi insisted we look after ourselves, and like a fool, I obeyed."

Hisako stared at her, honestly surprised.

"You... wanted to come back?" she asked. "You wanted to... help me?"

"I did." Alopex said, lifting her head briefly. "It tortured me inside to leave a child in that vile creature's hands."

Hisako sniffled, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Someone cared…" she let out. "Someone honestly cared."

"Not a day goes by that I don't wish I had ignored my brother and gone back." Alopex went on. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I do." Hisako told her. "How could I hate you? You were a victim just like me, and unlike Tiger Claw, you have honor. And a conscience."

Alopex rose, smiling slightly.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Outside, Karai came along, noticing the Hamato family, April, and Kagome crowded outside Hisako's door.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

They all yelped in shock, and at that moment, Alopex opened the door. They all came tumbling in, landing in a big heap on the floor. Hisako laughed at that, then looked up at Karai.

"Karai!" she exclaimed.

"Hey." Karai greeted. "I just want to say... thank you. If it weren't for you and April, the snake would've won."

"Hey, I wasn't about to lose my sister so soon after we got her." Hisako replied. "We'd do anything for you."

"Within reason, of course." Mikey cut in.

Alopex looked them all over.

"So, I'm guessing you heard everything." she pieced together.

"Pretty much, yeah." Mikey gave in.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your story?" Leo asked.

Alopex sighed, but decided to go on with the story.

"After we escaped, Takeshi and I couldn't go home." she said. "We ended up taking refuge in a circus, starring in the freak show."

Everyone winced at that.

"Eventually, we decided our skills were too valuable for that, and Takeshi got the idea for us to become professional assassins." Alopex went on, before growling. "I hated every second of it. My own brother had ruined my life. I finally went back to our parents, hoping for a reconciliation... only to discover that he had done the same, and killed them when they showed even the slightest reaction to his mutation."

"What?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"That stripey flea-bag!" Raph shouted.

"In the ensuing fight, I seized a trophy from him." Alopex said, patting the tiger-print belt around her waist. The group took a good look at it, realizing what it actually was.

"Is that-?" Kagome began.

"Yes." Alopex confessed. "It was I who severed Tiger Claw's tail from his body."

"And turned it into a creepy-as-hell fashion statement." Donnie remarked.

"More of a personal reminder." Alopex corrected. "I severed our bonds of family that day, swearing that should our paths ever cross again… I would not stop at his tail."

"If I were in your shoes, I probably wouldn't be so restrained." Vee admitted.

"I nearly did kill him." Alopex confessed. "But I refused to become the monster Krang wanted me to be."

"I understand that." Hisako remarked. "For the longest time, my fear and hatred of Krang was like an anchor holding me back. I let my past dictate how far I could go, but lately, I realized that it's up to me to decide what I become. My past sucked. Our past sucked. But we rose above it, and became better by it."

Alopex nodded in agreement before going on.

"When I discovered Takeshi had joined the Foot Clan, I dedicated myself to destroying them." she said. "Wherever I found evidence of Foot occupation or operations, I did everything possible to throw a monkey wrench into things. It's how I fell in with Amaya and Li."

"We owe her our lives." Amaya said, entering at that.

"Yes." Li added, following. "We could not ask for a better ally."

The group turned to them.

"That reminds me." Splinter said. "What happened to you two after the coup?"

Amaya sighed.

"I was out dealing with the yakuza that day, if you recall, Yoshi." she explained. "I came back the next day, and found Li unconscious. Shredder had cut off a piece of his left ear, and he'd lost a lot of blood."

"We thought it best to leave Japan." Li added. "Though we rarely stayed in one place for long. As you taught me, a moving target is harder to hit."

"Both of us wanted payback, but we knew we couldn't take Saki head on." Amaya included. "So we opted to hit him where it hurts. Sabotaging his operations, disrupting Foot patrols."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Raph remarked.

"I guess the invasion brought you here." Leo asked.

"It did." Amaya nodded. "Seiko gave us the cliffs notes about all of you. And when we saw the burning emblem on Channel 6, we had to meet you."

"My idea." Mikey said. "You're welcome."

"Kasumi mentioned you earlier." Karai piped up, looking at Amaya. "Are you really my mother's sister?"

"I am." Amaya ran a hand through Karai's hair. "And you look so much like her."

After a minute, Amaya grinned, looking up at Splinter.

"Yoshi, did you ever mention to your kids how Shen and I met you?" she asked.

"Actually, we didn't even know Tang Shen had a sister." Vee said.

"Yeah, he never mentioned you." Hisako added.

"Yeah… I have an idea why." Amaya remarked. "He thought I blamed him for what happened to Shen. I don't."

By now, the Hamato siblings, Karai, April, and Kagome were crowded around Hisako's bed for comfort.

"So how'd you meet?" Mikey asked.

"I was around eleven or twelve." Amaya began. "Shen and I were out for a walk, and found Yoshi meditating near the river." She laughed before going on. "Shen was confused what he was doing, and went over to him, asking 'Are you okay?' She broke his concentration, and he ended up falling in the water."

All of the kids started laughing, and Splinter turned beet-red. Amaya calmed herself, wiping her eyes.

"She helped him out, and the minute they locked eyes... something just clicked." she went on. "Imagine my shock when I found out he was part of the Hamato Clan. They were an urban legend in Tokyo; the last great ninja clan, protecting the weak and the poor from yakuza groups. I asked to join, and Yoshi's father agreed to give me a chance. I ended up training with Seiko." She rubbed her neck before going on.

"She knocked me on my butt more often than not." she admitted.

Now everyone was laughing.

"I would have paid good money to see that!" Raph let out. "The way you fought, I never would've guessed."

"Seiko was always a prodigy in the clan." Li said. "Aside from Master Yoshi and Saki myself, I was the only one who ever managed to beat her in a fight."

"You beat Seiko?" Vee asked.

"Seiko and Li were the finest trainees of their generation." Splinter explained. "Li had... better emotional control."

"That's how he usually won." Amaya added. "Seiko would get all hotheaded, run off half-cocked, while Li just kept his cool."

Hisako looked between Raph and Leo.

"Sounds like two people I know." she remarked.

Leo and Raph exchanged glances, then shrugged, seeing no point in denying it.

"So," Mikey began, "now that you're in town, what're you gonna do now... Aunt Amaya?"

"I'll be around to help out." Amaya replied. "I'm not joining the clan full time, though. Gotta go my own way. Besides…" She put an arm around Li and Alopex, "I've got my own clan right here."

"But you will stay." Splinter insisted. "You are family."

"That was the plan, Yoshi." Amaya assured him.

"We'll need all the help we can get." Leo said. "Now that we've found Karai, we can move on to the next stage."

He looked out a window at the Krangdroid patrols the empty streets before finishing:

"Driving Krang out of New York."

 **-X-**

Later that night, Mizuki was with Tai in his room, helping change his bandages.

"Well, Tai Matsuda, you've seen better days." she mused.

"Yeah, I know." Tai said, wincing. "I admit saying that stuff to Shredder was a bad idea. I was stupid."

"At least you admit it."Mizuki replied, before softening and sighing. "You almost died yesterday."

"I know." Tai replied. "But I-"

Mizuki turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"You can't leave me, Tai." she insisted. "I love you. I can't live without you."

"I love you too, Mizu." Tai assured, putting a hand to her cheek. "If only you knew how much."

Mizuki looked at him, smiling and blushing slightly. "Well... you could show me."

Tai blinked, dumbfounded, but then got what she was getting at, turning red.

"Y-you mean now?" he asked. "I-I dunno, Mizu. I mean, I'm still pretty beat up. And we don't have any-"

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Mizuki assured, leaning toward him. "We can't be sure of anything, Tai. And if we do end up dying to Shredder, or Krang... I don't wanna go without showing you how much I love you."

After a minute, looking into Mizuki's eyes, Tai slowly drew her close and kissed her. It slowly got more heated, before the two fell back onto Tai's bed...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Basically means "asshole" in Japanese.

Another one bites the dust. And don't worry, Bebop and Rocksteady will have time to shine next chapter.

As for the chemicals Raph, found, they were some of the ingredients to make mutagen in the 1987 show.

And as for the final scene with Tai and Mizuki, I'd had that planned for a while. Tai getting beat up, Mizuki getting worried, one thing leading to another. For those more... pervy people expecting something more, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disappoint you; T rating and all.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	60. Hope

**Chapter 59: Hope**

* * *

The next morning, everyone was sitting down to breakfast, when they noticed two people are missing.

"Tai and Mizuki aren't up yet?" Erika said aloud. "Weird."

"I'll go check on them." Hisako decided, leaning on a crutch. "Need to get my strength back anyhow."

She made her way to Tai's room, gently rapping on the door.

"Tai? Mizuki?" she called out softly.

There was no answer. She slowly opened the door and peeked in... to see Tai and Mizuki sleeping in each others' arms. A mere glimpse at Tai's bare back and Hisako realized what happened. Her eyes went wide before she closed the door.

"I… gotta go wash my eyes." she muttered to herself.

 **-X-**

Later, the two finally came down. Hisako looked at them and immediately blushed in embarrassment, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Mikey asked. "Your face is all red."

Hisako jumped slightly, shaking her head.

"N-nothing!" she stammered before forcing herself to calm down. "Nothing."

"You've been all jumpy and weirded out since you went to check on Tai and Mizuki earlier." Mikey went on. "What could you have seen that-"

He got it at that. Tai and Mizuki slowly stiffened as all eyes fell on them.

"Oh. My. God." Mikey let out.

Tai turned red, then decided he might as well face the music.

"Okay, yes!" he admitted. "Mizuki and I… well, we…"

"Let your hormones get out of control last night?" Hisako offered, getting a small nod.

A collection of groans and gags sounded from every teen at the table, as well as Donnie protesting about "proper breakfast conversation". Mizuki turned to Hisako in embarrassment.

"Did you-?" she began.

"All I saw was Tai's back. And praise Bushido for _that_." Hisako replied. "My brain's got enough fucked-up shit in it already."

"Okay." Mizuki sighed. "I know we shouldn't have, but Shredder almost killed Tai the other day. There's a chance not all of us will survive this fight, and-"

"You didn't wanna die a virgin." Jade supplied.

"Okay, seriously, people." Donnie cut in. "This is _not_ proper breakfast conversation!"

"Well, we weren't talking anyway. Don." Vee retorted. "What would you have us talk about?"

"And what if Mizuki gets pregnant?" Leo questioned. "Ever think of that, you guys?"

Mizuki shyly twiddled her fingers.

"I... thought of that." she admitted. "The other day, when we were getting medical supplies for Hisako and April, I snagged some birth control pills."

"Well, there's that at least." Raph said. "We won't have to worry about a baby anytime soon."

At that very moment, a cry of pain sounded from the living room. Everyone jumped to their feet and charged out of the dining room, throwing the doors open to see Sydney on the ground with Richard beside her. She clutched her belly, wincing in pain and fear.

"The baby... it's coming!" she cried out.

"Now?!" Mikey exclaimed. "Can't you hold it in or something?"

Everyone gave him a strange look at that comment.

"Hmmm…" Hana knocked on his skull, getting a hollow sound in response. "Not quite ripe yet."

"I'm no midwife, but I'm the best we've got." Erika said. "But even so, we don't the necessary supplies to deliver a baby."

Raph's expression steeled at that, and he made his way to the door.

"Raph, where you going?" Vee asked.

"The supermarket for supplies." Raph replied, turning back to them. "I want this baby to have a chance - even a tiny chance - in this big fucked-up world. I want it to be warm, and have a diaper and a bottle and decent clothes like any other human being. I won't let it be born in the trash in a back alley. I _won't_."

Everyone stared in surprise for a few minutes, then Leo stood up.

"You're not alone there." he said, turning to Erika. "What all do you need?"

"We're gonna need baby clothes and diapers, like Raph said." Erika replied. "As well as bottles, formula, and something for it to sleep in. Though I could use some help here."

"I'll help." Hisako decided.

"Me too." said April. "We're useless in the field right now, but I think we can act as nurses."

"Raph, you and Tai are with me." Leo told them. "The rest of you stay here and do what you can to help Erika."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Erika took charge.

"Vee, Donnie, get a spare mattress and some blankets, as well as any clean towels you can find." she told them. "Mikey, get some hot water."

Everyone took off to do as they were told.

"Full stealth op, people." Leo said. "We do _not_ need Krang or the Foot breathing down our necks right now."

"No argument here." Tai agreed.

"Lead the way, bro." Raph said.

* * *

The trio hurried to a nearby supermarket, and quickly started gathering everything Erika gave them on the list. Before long, they heard a familiar whooping noise. Miko immediately stiffened and started growling. At that, Tai let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fuckin' A…" he muttered under his breath.

"Thought you could just diss me, eh?" Bebop chortled. "The fly guy Shredder's got workin' for him fixed my stealth field. Can't hit what you can't see, can y-"

Leo backhanded something behind him, and Bebop appeared, holding his sore snout.

"How did you-" he began."

"Um, hello?" Leo pointed out. "Just because we can't see you doesn't mean we can't hear you."

"Clearly, your mutation didn't give you any more brain cells." Raph mused before shrugging. "Then again, can't increase what was never there."

"Look, Porky, we've got some real problems to deal with right now." Tai told him, waving dismissively at him. "So why don't you just mosey along and find yourself some nice truffles?"

Bebop scowled.

"No, I don't think so." he declared. "Two things are gonna happen here. You're gonna tell us where Shredder's little cobra is, then I'm gonna kill you."

"Get it through your thick head, Bebop." Leo retorted. "We're _never_ going to hand Karai over to you."

"Yeah, she ain't your boss' daughter!" Raph added.

"You have any idea what Shredder's gonna do to me if I come back empty-handed?!" Bebop demanded.

Raph shrugged.

"I missed the part where that's our problem." he retorted.

At that very moment, Rocksteady charged out of a nearby alley.

"We _make_ it your problem!" the rhino mutant declared.

Tai's hand went to the hilt of his swords. "Leo... I think this stealth op's just been busted wide open."

* * *

Vee and Donnie set the spare mattress down, and Splinter and Kasumi gently helped her to it. April propped her up with pillows as Richard took her head.

"Comin' through!" came Mikey's voice. "Comin' through!"

He ran into the room, holding a tub of hot water.

"Thanks, Mikey." Erika said, waving him over. "Bring it over here. Quick!"

Mikey quickly set the tub down next to her and Hisako draped a blanket over Sydney, who cried out in pain as she squeezed Richard's hand.

"Remember." he said. "Just breathe, like in class. Whoo, whoo-"

Sydney whirled on her, rage on her face in addition to pain.

"Shut up!" she screamed. " _Shut up! **SHUT UP!**_ "

Everyone briefly recoiled at that.

"It's okay." Erika assured them. "This is a stressful situation. Mood swings and anger are common."

"Lamaze doesn't do much." Kasumi remarked. "When it comes down to it, the only breathing exercise a woman in childbirth does is this."

She took a deep breath and let out a scream. "Trust me. I know."

"Aaaand I'm never having kids." Hisako declared. " _Ever._ "

Sydney let out another pained scream, clutching her belly.

"Oh God, it hurts!" she yelled. "I... I can't do this!"

Richard squeezed her hand.

"Come on, Syd." he said. "You can do this. I know you can. We survived mutation and enslavement together, we can get through this too."

"He's right. You've suffered enough." Vee declared. "You've earned this baby, and we're gonna make sure it comes into the world safe and sound."

"Now, just try to breathe." Erika told her. "I know it's hard, but just try."

Donnie stood up, nervously looking out the window.

"C'mon, Leo…" he muttered. "Hurry up…"

* * *

Tai vaulted over a charge from Rocksteady, landing atop a nearby shelf.

"You guys picked the _worst_ possible time to pick a fight!" he shouted.

"So sorry for the inconveniencing." Rocksteady replied, cracking his knuckles. "But we have scores for the settling!"

Rocksteady then charged right at Tai, causing him to leap off the shelf as Rocksteady charged through.

"Be lot easier on yourself if you hand over snake girl!" the rhino mutant went on.

Tai scoffed. "Doesn't matter what you do to us, Rambi. We're _not_ gonna hand Karai over to Shredder!"

"Fine then!" Bebop declared. "But when you're on the ground, tryin' to breathe through fractured ribs and popped lungs, just remember one thing: you brought it on yourself!"

"Bring it on!" Tai shot back.

Bebop then shot several hip lasers at Tai, causing him to block them all with his sword. As Leo and Tai confronted him, Raph dodged a charge from Rocksteady.

"You think I'm scared of you, now that you're a mutant, Rocksteady?" he taunted. "Doesn't change a thing. You're slow. You're _stupid_. And you got no style!"

"I have all the style!" Rocksteady shot back.

The rhino charged at him again, only to end up plowing through the wall. Leo and Tai watched him do so.

"Okay." Tai let out. "Bebop, we can easily handle. But how the hell are we gonna stop a damn rhino?!"

"Ever seen a bullfight?" Leo suggested.

Tai got his intent, smirking. As soon as Rocksteady reentered, a discarded bottle hit him in the face.

"Hey, Rocky! Over here!" he taunted as he whipped off his jacket, waving it like a bullfighter's cape. "Toro, toro! C'mon!"

Rocksteady scowled.

"Ohhh, I'm going to gore you, insolent boy!" he swore.

He charged, and Tai quickly whipped his jacket aside as Rocksteady sped past him.

" _Olé_!" Tai declared, before quickly turning to Leo. "Alright, we've got his attention. Is there anything around here we can use to stop him?"

Leo quickly looked around, his eye eventually settling on an industrial-sized freezer.

"Bingo." he declared.

Tai nodded.

"I'll handle Rocksteady." he assured the blue banded turtle. "You and Raph take care of his partner."

"Got it." Leo said. "Be careful."

"Back at ya." Tai replied.

As Leo and Raph turned to face off against Bebop, Tai turned to face Rocksteady.

"Okay, Bonehead, it's just you and me." Tai said. "Gimme your best shot!"

"Let us make with the crushing then!" Rocksteady let out.

He charged forward, and Tai waited patiently. At the last possible second, he jumped over the charging rhino, who ran into the freezer. As soon as he heard the crash of Rocksteady crashing into the wall inside, Tai slammed the freezer door and locked it.

"We'll just leave you in there for now, Rocky." he quipped. "Give you time to chill out."

Rocksteady furiously pounded on the door, but the metal was too thick, leaving just Bebop to deal with.

"Well, your partner's a bit occupied at the moment, Bebop." Raph mocked. "What're you gonna do now?"

"This!" Bebop threw an energy mohawk at them, sending them scrambling for cover. "Forgot about that, didn't ya, turtle boy?!"

They ran for cover as he threw a bit more at them, whooping as he did.

"He acts so goofy, I keep forgetting he's dangerous." Tai remarked. "Gonna have to work on that."

"We need to shut this guy down!" Leo insisted.

At that moment, they heard a bark, and turned in surprise to see Miko standing there, growling at the warthog mutant.

"You want some of this, pooch?!" Bebop shouted, throwing another energy mohawk at Miko, who jumped out of the way.

Miko turned to Tai, who got his pet's intent before ducking back down.

"Okay, here's the plan." he said. "Miko's drawing his fire. While he's focused on him-"

"We sneak up behind him and let him have it!" Raph finished.

Miko gave a small nod at that, then started barking at Bebop, running around the pig in a circle. Bebop rapidly fired, but kept missing as the dog continued running around him, dodging left and right.

"Stupid dog!" the pig mutant shouted in anger. "I'm gonna-"

At that moment, something grabbed him from behind and spun him around. Bebop gasped in horror to see Leo glaring furiously at him.

"You're gonna do _nothing_." the blue turtle hissed before throwing him across the store.

Bebop slammed back first into a shelf, which collapsed on him and pinned him down. Raph and Tai came out of hiding at that, Tai kneeling down to his dog.

"Nice work, boy." he said, scratching Miko behind the ears.

Miko panted happily, wagging his tail.

"C'mon." said Raph. "We need to find what we need and get out here before these guys get free."

"Agreed." Leo said, nodding.

* * *

At the safehouse, the secret knock sounded. Kagome yanked open the door to reveal Leo, Raph, and Tai holding the baby stuff Erika listed off.

"It's about time you came back!" she exclaimed, ushering them in.

"How's Sydney?" Tai asked.

"She's doing fine." Kagome replied. "C'mon."

She led them into the main room, where all the survivors were gathered.

"Sorry we're late, everybody." Leo apologized. "Bebop and Rocksteady showed up, and things got a bit... hectic."

"You made it." Vee replied. "That's all that matters. You get the stuff?"

"Yep." said Raph. "Diapers, clothes, formula, baby bed... the works."

At that moment, Sydney let out another pained scream.

"I can't take it anymore!" she shouted. "It… it feels like I'm dying!"

"It's okay." Hisako soothed as she took Sydney's hand, trying to send her soothing thoughts. "You can do this."

"We're almost done." Richard assured her before turning to Erika.

"Okay." Erika turned to Sydney. "On the count of three, you push, okay?"

Sydney nodded.

"Alright." Erika began. "One… two… THREE!"

Sydney spread her legs and let out a cry as she began pushing. Mikey caught a glimpse, and stiffened before fainting on the spot. Everyone stared at him blankly.

"Guess that was more of human anatomy than Mikey needed to see." Vee mused.

Jade rolled her eyes. "What a wuss."

 **-X-**

After awhile, the sounds of Sydney's cries were covered by the sounds of a baby crying. Erika bundled up the little infant in a blanket before handing it over to its mother.

"It's a girl." she reported. "Perfectly healthy."

Sydney took the baby girl, who slowly stopped crying and curled up in her mother's arms. There wasn't a dry eye in the safe house; Jade in particular was crying the hardest.

Hana turned to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm wonderful." Jade replied, wiping her eyes. "Life is a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

At that moment, Mikey came to, shaking his head.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Only the miracle of childbirth." Makoto said dryly.

"She's beautiful, Sydney." Hisako said with a smile.

"I know Mortu said she'd be okay, but I was always afraid…" Sydney admitted. "And when the invasion happened, I feared even more."

She held her baby closer. "To hold her in my arms… it's a dream I never thought possible."

Jade walked over to her at that. "I just wanna say... thank you."

Sydney looked up at her, confused. "For what?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you guys." Jade said, standing up. "These past few months, with the Turtles MIA and everything... I was starting to think we'd never beat Krang, much less drive him out. It just seemed like we were fighting a hopeless war."

She looked down at the sleeping baby before going on. "This child… this innocent little girl… managed to inspire more hope in everyone than we've had in months. And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure she can play on the streets without Krang lurking around."

"Hope…" Sydney repeated, looking at Richard. "That's a perfect name for her, isn't it?"

"I couldn't agree more." Richard said with a smile.

Jade turned to the others.

"Okay, people." she declared. "Let's give the new family some room. We've got work to do."

"Right." Leo nodded. "Erika, how long until April and Hisako can fight again?"

"In a few more days." Erika replied. "Then they'll be fully recovered, as will Karai."

"Good." said Leo. "With everyone we need together and at full strength, we'll finally be ready to end this invasion. In a few days' time… we're taking back our city."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, yeah. This chapter was largely inspired by the _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ episode "The Serpent's Pass," with the newborn baby inspiring hope in the gang to fight Krang and all that.

Next chapter: the battle for New York begins!

Please R&R. Until next time!


	61. Battle for New York, Part 1

**Chapter 60: Battle for New York, Part 1**

* * *

Late one night, Mikey was messing around in Donnie's lab, adding different things into a beaker, while humming.

"Hmmm…" he said in a faux British accent, "I do believe this plutonium should react flawlessly with the sodium bicarbonates. What do you think, Professor Klunk?"

Klunk, who was sitting in an old cooler he'd found, let out a mew as Mikey began adding various ingredients to the concoction. This included random chemicals, a half-drunk soda, and a slice of pizza crust.

"Now then," he went on, "let's add this hyperbole solution to Donnie's retro-mutagen."

He was about to drip some in when a half-asleep Donnie entered the lab. He took one look at what Mikey was doing,and immediately snapped awake.

"Mikey?" he said in surprise which quickly turned to rage. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Mikey turned to him with a smile.

"I'm making retro-mutagen, bro." he answered. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"I've been brewing that retro-mutagen for months!" Donnie snapped. "If you ruin it, I swear to God, I'm gonna-"

Before he could even finish talking, Mikey poured the concoction in. Donnie froze up, staring at it. At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then, the retro-mutagen began rapidly bubbling and foaming, beginning to glow. Donnie and Mikey backed up in fear, their arms around each other.

"It's gonna _EXPLODE_!" Donnie shrieked.

They ducked under the table, Mikey pulling Klunk in after him. After a minute, it stopped, the retro-mutagen becoming a bright orange. They slowly came out.

"That was it?" Mikey asked. "Weak."

Donnie immediately whirled on Mikey and jumped on him, the two wrestling on the ground as Klunk's cooler bounced across the ground.

"You brain-dead monkey!" Donnie shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you to _STAY OUT OF MY LAB_?!"

"I was just trying to help!" Mikey objected.

After a minute, Splinter entered, hitting them both with pressure points before prying them apart.

"What is going on in here?" the rat sensei demanded as the others came in, none of them looking too happy.

"Will you two shut up?!" Jade snapped, snagging the cooler so Klunk wouldn't spill out. "People are trying to sleep!"

"It's Mikey's fault!" Donnie said. "He was messing around with the retro-mutagen, and…"

They all glanced at it, Donnie cutting himself off. The concoction was glowing brightly, and sparkling.

"Um…" April began, "since when did it start doing that?"

"I don't believe it." Donnie let out, going over to it. "You… you actually did it."

 **-X-**

Later, everyone was in the lab as Donnie examined the retro-mutagen under a microscope.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Its bonding rate is phenomenal! This'll save me months of lab work!"

"So Mikey screwing around in your lab did some good." Vee mused. "That's something I never saw coming."

"Okay, lemme see." Donnie insisted.

He took an eye dropper, dripping some of the retro-mutagen into a canister of normal mutagen. They watched as it turned orange almost immediately.

"One small drop... and I can turn an entire canister of mutagen into retro-mutagen!" Donnie declared. "Mikey actually did something right for a change!"

"Wait, wait. Hold it. You're saying that Mikey cracked the retro-mutagen?" Makoto questioned, pointing at the turtle in question. "Mikey? What freaky Bizarro World did we wake up in?"

"Hey!" Mikey objected. "You make it sound like I'm just a gigantic screw-up!"

"Eh…" Hisako let out, making a "sort-of" hand gesture.

"...Ouch." Mikey said flatly.

"So, what'd you use?" Raph asked. "If you got the recipe, Don can replicate the stuff or whatever."

Mikey thought for a minute.

"Uh... I think I added a bunch of stuff like urinade, analite, and muronic acid... and some garlic cappuchino pizza?" he guessed.

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"You were wrong, Makoto." Raph deadpanned. "We woke up in our regular world."

"Are you kidding me?" Donnie let out. "You do _one_ awesome thing, and you don't even remember how you did it?!"

"Perhaps you should be thankful he did it, and make use of what you have." Splinter cut in.

"Imagine if we dumped this in Krang's mutagen supply." Karai suggested, chuckling at the idea. "That'd be fun to watch."

"Yeah." Leo agreed. "But first things first. We need to find where Krang took the rest of the New Yorkers, so we can change them back."

"We already know." April piped up.

"You think the two of us have just been lounging around during our healing time?" Hisako asked.

Everyone turned to them.

"They're not on Earth." April reported. "Krang took them to Dimension X."

"He's making them work like slaves." Hisako added. "Unable to fight back or even express their pain."

"It's like being trapped in the body of a mindless puppet." April finished, both girls shuddering.

"They…" Tai began in horror, "they know what's going on?"

"They know _everything_ , Tai." Hisako confirmed. "But they can't do anything about it."

"Just when I thought he couldn't sink any lower…" Kagome began before stopping herself. "Oh, who am I kidding? There's _no_ low that slimewad won't stoop to."

"Then we finally have a first course of action." said Leo. "We need to seize control of a portal to Dimension X."

"And some breather thingies, so we don't suffocate." Mikey added.

"Okay." Hana said. "So I guess we go to TCRI and use theirs."

"You really think it's that simple?" Erika asked, adjusting her glasses. "We haven't heard a thing from Mr. Mortu since the invasion started. For all we know, Krang took over the place and got rid of him."

"You have any better ideas, Erika?" Karai questioned.

"Karai's right." Vee said. "We've got no other options. TCRI is our best best."

Donnie grinned.

"And I've got the perfect new invention to storm Dimension X!" he declared.

 **-X-**

On the roof of the safehouse, the group stood staring blankly at a water tower.

"That's your big weapon?" Mizuki asked. "A water tower?"

"It's not exactly what it appears to be." Donnie replied.

"Get down!" Leo shouted suddenly.

They all hid as one of Krang's stealth ships flew overhead. As it did, they cautiously peeked out.

"They've gotta be looking for more survivors." Tai mused. "Damn it... there must be some we missed."

"You did what you could." Kagome assured him. "Besides, we can help them now."

* * *

They followed the stealth ship, seeing it, as well as a small legion of Krangdroids, lurking outside a warehouse.

"We know you're in there, humans!" their leader shouted. "Resistance is futile!"

The door was kicked open and two people were dragged out. Just as they were about to be mutated, Mizuki drew an explosive arrow and fired at the stealth ship. The explosion rocked the ship, causing the startled Krangdroids to release the civilians.

"Get away!" Mizuki shouted at them. "HURRY!"

The people scrambled to escape, giving the Hamato Clan a chance to jump into the fray.

"Turtle scum!" a second Krangdroid declared. "You've interfered with General Krang for the last time!"

"Ooh, scary." Vee said sarcastically. "If I was wearing pants, I'd be peeing them right now."

"I'm wearing 'em." Hisako cut in. "Not peeing 'em."

Shuriken embedded themselves in the head of the Krangdroid and Hisako charged at one of them, using her tessens to slice off its arms, and then its head.

"Forgot how much fun this is." she said with a grin.

"You're telling me!" Raph said as he stabbed two in the face at the same time. "Don't get fights like these in Northampton!"

"Good to see the farmboy lifestyle hasn't made you soft!" Tai declared, holding one in a headlock. "Leo! Heads up!"

He tossed the Krangdroid through the air, and Leo jumped at it, stabbing it in mid-air.

"Soft?" Vee repeated. "We don't know the meaning of the word!"

Jade twirled her staff, knocking one Krangdroid's head off as she stood in the fallen bodies of multiple robots.

"That all you got?!" she taunted.

At that moment, a massive squadron of Krangdroids emerged from the darkness of a nearby alley, blasters on her.

"Guess not!" Jade let out, retreating.

"Anyone have a plan?" April demanded.

"We could blow them away," Hisako suggested. "But that would tire us out and leave us vulnerable."

Eventually, the group found themselves surrounded.

"Leo!" Hana shouted. "What're we gonna do?!"

"Fight, obviously!" Jade shot back. "If I'm going out, I'm gonna take as many of these sons of bitches as I can down with me!"

The leader held his blaster up, preparing to fire.

"Oh, the promotion I'll get when I bring General Krang your heads." he said with malice.

Before he could fire, a crust of bread hit him in the head. Everyone stared at it in confusion, before Hisako recognized it.

"Sourdough?" she let out.

"Oooh, bread!"

Out of the blue, a familiar figure charged at the bread, tackling several Krangdroids as he did.

"Pigeon Pete?" Mikey let out in surprise.

Makoto turned to him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Long story." Mikey replied. "But what's he doing out here by himself?"

"He's not by himself!" a familiar voice cut in.

At that very moment, Leatherhead charged in from the left, tackling several of them and ripping them to shreds.

"Leatherhead?!" Mikey and Hisako shouted in unison.

"Reunion later!" Leatherhead told them.

Hisako was barely able to restrain herself from jumping on Leatherhead, grinning in excitement and delight, but held off since there was a battle going on. After a minute, several more Utroms' eyes glowed blue, and they suddenly turned their blasters on each other. April turned to Hisako in confusion.

"Did you do that?" she asked.

Hisako shook her head.

"That would be my handiwork." At that moment, Dr. Rockwell floated down.

"Dr. Rockwell?" Donnie asked. "Since when were you psychic?"

"A story for another time, my boy." Rockwell replied. "Now, where is the rest of our party?"

At that moment, a sewer lid flew open, and Bludgeon and Man Ray jumped out, firing spearguns into the Krangdroids.

"Bludgeon and Man Ray?!" Tai shouted.

"Good to see you again." Man Ray greeted.

"Happy you're all still breathing." Bludgeon added.

Eventually, only three Krangdroids are left standing. One was suddenly squashed by a mace, before another was shot through the head and the last was blasted apart by a shotgun. Slash, Hob, and Ace Duck emerged from the shadows, Hob holding a smoking shotgun and Ace holding a .45 pistol.

"Hey, Raphael." Slash greeted. "Was wondering when you'd turn up again."

Herman scuttled out last of all, the hermit crab mutant wearing an ordinance crate for a shell.

"Sir, we got 'em all!" he reported. "No sign of any more Krangdroids!"

"Good work, soldier." Hob replied, lighting up a cigarette.

"Okay, time out!" Jade cut in. "Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

"Long story short," Slash began, "you and your clan ain't the only ones who've been fighting Krang the past few months."

"Good to know." Tai replied. "But can we continue this discussion somewhere that's... not out in the open?"

"Got anywhere in mind?" Leo asked.

"TCRI." Hob piped up. "Old man Mortu's been backing us up."

"Wait." Kagome said. "Mortu's alive?"

"Yes." Rockwell replied. "Krang deliberately left TCRI alone to rub his victory in Mortu's face. He failed to stop Krang before during the feudal era, so what is there to fear from him now?"

"First that crappy report claiming everything's okay from Vernon, now this." Vee shook her head. "Damn, Krang's slipping badly."

* * *

They made it to TCRI, where Hob did his own version of a secret knock on the door. Seconds later, Zephyr opened it.

"Welcome ba-" he began before seeing the Hamato Clan there.

His jaw dropped as Kagome waved.

"Been a long time, Sam." she greeted.

"You're alive…" Zephyr let out, before grinning. "You're all alive!"

"Yeah, kid." Hob cut in. "Now let us in."

"Right." Zephyr snapped to attention, ushering them inside.

As they entered, he caught a glance of Hisako on Leatherhead's back, the two nuzzling one another. Zephyr scowled briefly, but shook his head, managing to hide it.

"We saw that emblem on Channel 6, but to actually see you here with my own eyes…" he smiled. "You don't know what a relief that is."

"Glad to see you guys survived too." Leo replied.

"Is Mortu nearby?" Donnie cut in. "We need to talk to him. It's urgent."

"I'm right here." Mortu cut in at that, exiting the elevator. "After your little emblem stunt, I assumed you'd be coming here sooner or later."

"They had to muster their forces, so to speak." Karai explained.

"Mortu, meet Karai." Vee told him. "Our sister."

"Long story." Leo said in response to Mortu's confused look. "Not important right now."

Donnie turned to Rockwell.

"Since you're here," he mused, "is-?"

"Yes." Rockwell replied. "After Hob and Slash recruited me, I convinced Harold to come here for his own safety."

"Dr. Lillja may be a crabby hardass," Zephyr said, "but damn if he isn't smart."

"Good." Leo said. "Now to the task at hand. Mortu, we need to get back into Dimension X."

Everyone was stunned speechless.

"Again with that?!" Zephyr demanded.

"Haven't you figured out where Krang took most of the New Yorkers after he changed them?" Leo demanded.

"Well…" Zephyr began.

"Dimension X." April and Hisako piped up in unison.

"Hisako and I sensed them out there. He's using them as slave labor." April explained. "They know what's going on and everything that's happening around them, but they can't do anything about it."

"Whatever Krang did to them, they're basically trapped in their own bodies." Hisako added. "So we need to get back there and save them."

"You actually wanna go back there?" Zephyr questioned. "You were scared shitless last time!"

"Trust me, that place still scares the crap out of me." Hisako told him. "But I'm done being afraid. Not when millions of people are suffering."

Mortu smiled at that.

"If only Richard and Renee could see you now…" he said quietly.

At that very moment, the secret knock sounded again. Zephyr opened the door to reveal Samson, who froze up at the sight of the Hamato Clan standing there.

"Rita…" he let out.

Hisako turned to him with a smile.

"Good to see you too." she told him.

He pulled her off of Leatherhead and into a hug, which she returned.

"It's a Kodak moment." Makoto said with a smile. "Shame I left my camera at the safehouse."

"Um…" Zephyr piped up, "I hate to interrupt the reunion, Samson, but your mission... what's the deal?"

Samson snapped to attention, turning to them.

"It seems that word of the Turtles' return has sped up Krang's time table." he reported. "He's launching his final offensive tonight."

"I don't like the sound of that." Hana said.

"You shouldn't." Samson replied. "He's preparing a mutagen missile. The payload is enough to completely terraform the planet."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"He's gonna turn the whole world into a mutagen wasteland!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Where's the missile gonna be launched?" Leo asked.

"He's preparing it in Times Square." Samson told them. "It will be launched from there in about three hours."

"That missile cannot be allowed to launch." Leatherhead insisted.

"You got that right." Tai added.

"Huh." Jade mused. "Guess it's true what they say. Genetic engineering is the new nuke."

"This ain't a joke, kid." Hob pointed out. "So unless you want all your human friends to be as pretty as us, I suggest we get our asses in gear and stop that missile."

Jade glared at him.

"Well, excuse me, Sylvester, but sarcasm is how I deal with stress!" she retorted.

"What'd you call me?" Hob hissed.

Before things could escalate, their heads glowed green before Hisako clapped her hands, bashing their foreheads together.

"Stay focused, people!" she shouted. "The city is at stake and we can't afford to be fighting each other!"

"Hisako's right." Leo added. "In a few hours, Krang's gonna fire that missile at Earth, and turn the planet into a new Dimension X. So if any of you wanna fight, do it _after_ the world ends, okay?"

Hob shot Jade a glare.

"Fine." he muttered.

"Okay." said Donnie. "What's the plan?"

"We ninja in from above, then drop down and disarm the missile." Leo said.

"I say ground attack." Slash piped up. "They won't even know what hit 'em!"

"That's way too risky!" Leo insisted.

"Why don't we do both?" Ace cut in before the argument could get any more heated. "The Mutanimals pull off a ground attack, and the Turtles drop in from above."

"Ace may be onto something." Donnie said.

Hob thought it over, and nodded.

"Considering we're pressed for time, I say let's do it." he allowed.

"Good." Donnie replied. "Besides, I never did get a chance to show you what I was working on."

* * *

He brought them back to the water tower, and everyone groaned.

"This again?" Makoto asked.

"What, are we gonna flood the place?" Mikey asked.

"Not exactly." Donnie replied before jumping onto the tower.

He pressed a few buttons and turned a valve, and the water tower opened up, revealing an inflating balloon. Everyone gaped up at it as Donnie grinned triumphantly.

"I give you the Turtle Blimp!" he declared.

"Normally, I'd tease you for making a giant balloon," Vee began, "but it's perfect for the mission at hand."

"Okay." Mizuki scratched her head in confusion. "He converted the water tower on our building into a blimp right under our noses. How did we miss this?"

Donnie smirked.

"Oh, I have my ways." he bragged lightly.

* * *

At Times Square, numerous Krangdroids stood around the missile silo they had set up. Nearby, a Kraathatrogon was hooked up to the device and being milked to fill the payload. As the missile slowly ascended from the silo, Ch'rell approached them, scowling.

"What is taking you so long?!" he demanded. "It's been three months!"

"Sir, most of our mutagen supply was spent during the initial invasion of New York." one Krangdroid told him.

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Ch'rell snapped. "Those miserable reptiles have returned, and it's only a matter of time before they interfere!"

He loomed over them as he went on. "Now, if this missile is not ready within the hour, I will introduce all of you to new forms of pain."

They only had a minute to tremble in fear before a shotgun blast hit the Krangdroid he was talking to, knocking him down. Hob emerged from the shadows, gun in hand.

"Well," he said flatly, "I'm glad I don't work for you, pal."

Ch'rell turned to him, then noticed all of his men just standing there, staring blankly.

"I'm surrounded by incompetence!" he shouted. "Must I do _everything_ myself?!"

He pointed at Hob.

"GET HIM, YOU IDIOTS!" he shrieked.

"Come and get us!" Hob taunted.

Man Ray and Bludgeon burst from the sewers as Ace and Pete swooped in from the skies. Slash and Leatherhead charged out of the streets, tearing through the Krangdroids as Rockwell floated down next to Hob. Above them, the Turtle Blimp floated in. They all looked down, seeing Ch'rell and the Krangdroids distracted by the Mutanimals.

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Leo boasted.

"Brag later, Leo." Vee cut in. "We still gotta stop that missile."

"Just get me close enough that I can work on the guidance system." Donnie instructed.

They continued floating in, while on the ground, Leatherhead grappled with Ch'rell.

"It ends here!" the croc shouted. "We will rid the world of your evil!"

"We'll see about that, you miserable mutation." Ch'rell hissed. "You've been a thorn in our side for far too long!"

He shoved Leatherhead back.

"I should've just euthanized you and Oracle in the lab when I had the chance!" he shouted. "But allow me to rectify that right now!"

Leatherhead let out an enraged roar and charged him again.

"You won't lay a finger on my friend!" he screamed, ripping the head off of Ch'rell's exosuit, before throwing him across the street.

Ch'rell slammed into a wall, taken aback. He looked around, scared for probably the first time in his life.

"This can't be happening!" he shouted. "I… can't… LOSE!"

"Ya just did!" Slash taunted, punting him with his mace.

Ch'rell pulled himself up, using the last of his exosuit's power reserves to lift up the arm and aim it at the control panel.

"For the glory of General Krang!" he declared.

The arm fired off rocket-style, and slammed into the missile's launch button. The thrusters powered up, and the missile began to launch.

"No!" Donnie screamed, jumping onto the missile as it ascended, his siblings following.

"Donnie, whatever you're doing, do it now!" Hisako shouted.

Donnie ripped open a panel and began rapidly pressing buttons before getting the result he wanted.

"Okay, I reprogrammed the target!" he shouted. "It's headed for the heart of the sun!"

"That's nice," Mikey began, "but what do we do now?!"

"What else?" Kagome piped up. "JUMP!"

They all did so, green halos surrounding them as Hisako tried to cushion their fall. They landed safely on the Turtle Blimp's balloon.

"Whew…" Raph let out. "What a rush!"

"My whole life flashed before my eyes, man!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What'd you see?" Leo questioned.

Mikey shrugged. "Mostly a lot of pizza."

The blimp landed, and they all jumped out to handle crowd control. Ch'rell scowled, pointing his tentacles on the remnants of his mech.

"Damn you…" he growled, glaring at the Turtles. "Damn… YOU…!"

"Smell you later, asswipe!" Hob shot back.

"You'll pay for this!" Ch'rell swore, before he was surrounded by a green halo and yanked forward before Hisako.

"Hey, life's not fair." she taunted. "And by the way… I'm not afraid of you anymore."

She made a gesture as if flicking him away and Ch'rell was sent flying into an alleyway, where he hit the ground and rapidly scurried away. She spun on her toes towards her family, grinning widely and punching the air.

" _Damn_ , that felt good!" She declared.

"Well, the plan worked like a charm." Leo said, turning to Slash. "Couldn't have done it without your team."

"Don't celebrate just yet, kid." Hob told him. "We still gotta get you jokers to Dimension X."

"Yeah, someone's gotta watch your backs." Slash added.

"He's right." Kagome added. "Ch'rell's probably on his way back to Krang right now. He's gonna put two and two together and storm TCRI."

Leo nodded.

"Then we better move fast." he declared.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yep. Gonna split this chapter into two parts.

Next chapter, the gang storms Dimension X to save the people, and the final showdown begins.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	62. Battle for New York, Part 2

**Chapter 61: Battle for New York, Part 2**

* * *

They reconvened at TCRI, and Mortu got to work calibrating the portal as Donnie retrieved Metalhead from Harold in the lab.

"You sure you guys can handle this?" Leo asked. "Krang's most likely gonna be attacking at full force."

"You let us worry about that, Leo." Tai told him. "Just focus on saving those people."

"Yeah, we got this." Slash assured.

Leatherhead nuzzled Hisako's cheek affectionately.

"Be safe, Oracle." he said.

"Don't worry." Hisako assured. "We'll be back with all the cured New Yorkers in tow."

Zephyr turned away from the sight, scowling in jealousy before a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see April standing there.

"You don't need to worry." she told him. "They're basically like brother and sister."

"What? Worry? About that?" Zephyr stammered. "Nah, I- I…"

He sighed, realizing he'd been made.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Hisako's not the only psychic around here." April said, patting his back. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Zephyr sighed in relief.

"Thanks." he whispered.

Mortu pressed a few buttons, and the portal slowly opened up.

"Hurry!" he told the Hamato siblings and Kagome, who quickly put on their rebreathers and jumped in. As soon as they were in, something began pounding on the doors with all its might.

"They're here!" April shouted.

Jade smirked, cracking her knuckles. "I am so gonna enjoy this."

"Let's crack some skulls!" Tai shouted.

The door was finally bashed down, revealing multiple Krangdroids, as well as bizarre gorilla-like robots with blue fur. Everyone gaped at that.

"What the hell are those?!" Mizuki demanded.

"Biotroids…" Leatherhead told them.

Jade charged in, twirling her staff. Getting behind one of the Biotroids, she swung her staff with a yell, slamming it into its back. After a minute, the robot's big black butt cheeks fell off, revealing a pair of twin laser guns. Jade gaped in shock.

"It's got laser guns… in its _butt_?!" she shouted.

The guns immediately began firing, and Jade scrambled out of the way as the showdown began.

* * *

The Hamato siblings and Kagome exited near the same area where they had arrived in Dimension X before, looking out over the cliff at the bizarre landscape.

"And back again." Hisako said, shivering.

"Okay, first things first." Donnie piped up, holding up a retro-mutagen canister. "We need to find a way to disperse all this before we find the people."

"Well, why not a Technodrome?" Mikey offered. "Those things have mutagen cannons, right?"

"Where are we gonna find one, Mikey?" Kagome asked. "Sam said Krang only has one, and it's on Earth!"

Mikey pointed up, and they looked up to see one floating overhead.

"He also said they're mass-produced here." he pointed out.

"That's brilliant, Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed. "Now how to get up there…"

"Easy." Hisako replied before pushing them all off the cliff.

They fell for a short distance before finding themselves falling above it. Green halos surrounded them as Hisako guided them over to the ship.

"Okay." said Vee. "Now what?"

"We find the control room and take control, then find the mutagen supply." Leo replied.

"If they're mass-produced, then this ship is probably set up like Krang's." Hisako mused. "Everyone follow me."

"Sis, you're really stepping up." Raph said with a smile.

Hisako shrugged.

"You can thank our vision quest in the woods for that." she said simply.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Hamato Clan, Guardians, and Mutanimals continued fighting. Slash swung his mace at several Krangdroids, shattering them to pieces, before wrestling with a Biotroid alongside Leatherhead, while Krangdroids continued swarming in by the dozens.

"Now, what do we have here?" a new voice piped up.

The Krangdroids parted as Krang himself walked in, his hands behind his back.

"Krang!" Mortu shouted in surprise.

"Well, well, well." Jade said sarcastically. "If it isn't the great General Krang, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners."

"Silence, you insolent worm!" Krang shouted, firing a laser blast at Jade, which she narrowly dodged. Without breaking stride, Krang turned to Mortu.

"Mortu, why do you insist on interfering with my plans?" he questioned. "I'm trying to give the Utroms a new home. Everything I do is to ensure the future of our species."

Mortu scowled at that.

"No!" he shouted. "This was never about our kind, Krang! This is about you! This has always been about you! Everything you have done is for your own selfish, sadistic desires, because the only thing you care about is _YOU_!"

"He's right!" Tai added, glaring at him. "There's nothing noble or honorable about what you did to Leatherhead and Hisako, you sadistic fuck!"

"The mutation and the mistake?" Krang questioned. "Stepping stones in a much grander scheme. They should be proud to be sacrificed for the glory of the Utroms."

"There is no glory in sacrificing the innocent." Mortu rebutted.

Krang scowled.

"I shaped this planet into what it is today!" he snapped. "I shaped humankind as well! The Earth belongs to me, and what I do with the insects who crawl upon my creation is my right!"

"It doesn't matter how we came to be, or who made us!" Mizuki declared. "This planet is ours, Krang! And you're not welcome here!"

"As I said, you are nothing but insignificant insects to me." Krang growled. "And insects get _squashed_!"

As he spoke, a Biotroid crept up behind Mizuki, preparing to smash her… only to spark and slump forward, Tai's katana buried in its back.

"Nobody messes with my girl." Tai declared, yanking his sword free.

Krang let out a furious growl, then glanced to his henchmen.

"Kill them!" he yelled. "Kill them ALL!"

* * *

Back in Dimension X, the Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome had managed to storm the control room of the Technodrome. Quickly taking care of the Krangdroids inside, Donnie ran over to the control panel, examining it.

"Interesting." he mused. "The mutagen isn't just an armament. The Technodromes use it as fuel!"

"Could've sworn I told you that." Hisako said. "Mutagen has a lot of different uses."

"Then converting their supply should be as simple as popping open the gas tank." Raph remarked.

Donnie went to do just that, and Hisako went wide-eyed.

"Wait, wait!" she shouted, but she was too late.

Donnie poured the retro-mutagen into the fuel tank, and everything slowly stopped working.

"What's going on?!" Kagome demanded.

Hisako sighed.

"I was about to say that the fuel converters aren't calibrated for retro-mutagen." she muttered.

"Of course." Donnie facepalmed. "I'm an idiot."

The Technodrome immediately dropped like a rock, and Donnie hurried over to the fuel converters to calibrate them.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Mikey screamed, grabbing Leo around the neck as he did. "This looks like the end!"

"Mikey, this is no time to panic!" Leo shouted, yanking him off.

"Donnie, do something!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm working on it!" Donnie yelled.

"Well, work faster!" Raph snapped. "We're about to be greasy little smears on the rocks!"

Donnie pressed a few buttons, and the ship slowly powered back on, stopping its descent. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too damn close." Vee let out.

"Unfortunately, our little stunt didn't go unnoticed." Hisako told them.

They looked, seeing a few of Krang's stealth ships approaching.

"So…" Raph began, "is there a phrase in any Dimension X language for 'up shit's creek?'"

"Wouldn't know." Hisako replied. "But I do know this one."

She slammed her hand on a large button.

"Eat lasers, shitheads!" she shouted.

Massive lasers fired out of the Technodrome's cannons, blasting the stealth ships out of the sky.

"Okay, we need to move fast." Leo insisted. "Hisako, can you sense out the New Yorkers?"

"I can try." Hisako replied.

She sat down on the floor, assuming a meditative position. Keeping silent, she pointed straight ahead, like a compass. Mikey turned her to test, seeing her arm remaining in the same direction.

"Okay, here's the plan." Leo said as they piloted the ship in the direction Hisako indicated. "Donnie, if this ship is like Krang's, it'll have a dimensional portal as well. Once we douse them with retro-mutagen, you use that portal to send 'em back to Earth. As soon as they're cured, they won't last long in this air."

"Right." said Donnie. "Kagome, Vee, you two man the portal. Raph, you handle the weapons. Leo, you steer. Mikey, keep an eye on Hisako."

"It's now or never, you guys." Leo said. "Let's do this."

* * *

On Earth, the fight went on, and the group was beginning to wear down.

"They just keep coming, you guys!" Hana shouted. "I don't know how much more I can take!"

"We have to keep fighting!" Rockwell told her. "If we fall, the Turtles may be lost in Dimension X forever!"

"We just gotta buy them a little more time!" Jade insisted.

Hob fired on several Krangdroids, with Metalhead supporting him.

"If it's our time to go, then it's our time!" the cat mutant declared. "But we're gonna give these brain blobs hell before we do!"

The fight continued, and Krang grinned evilly.

"Your army wears thin, Mortu. You can't keep this up forever." the evil general laughed. "Face it! You have _lost_!"

At that very moment, a shuriken hit his suit in the back of the head.

"Not yet!" came Splinter's voice.

They turned to see him standing there, flanked by Karai, Kasumi, Seiko, Yukio, Shiden, and Asuka.

"Dad!" Tai and Erika cheered happily, getting a nod from Shiden.

Karai smirked. "You didn't think we were gonna be sidelined forever, did you?"

"You've plagued this city for long enough, monster!" Seiko added.

At that moment, something repeatedly hit Krang at super-speed. Alopex skidded to a stop as Amaya and Li entered as well.

"Your reign of terror ends today!" she declared.

"The first escapee." Krang snarled maliciously. "I've wanted to destroy you for years."

"The feeling is entirely mutual, General." Alopex snarled. "You ruined my life, so now I'll end yours!"

* * *

The Turtles' Technodrome hovered before three small floating islands. They looked down, seeing the mutated New Yorkers slaving away.

"Holy…" Donnie let out.

"There's so many of them…" Leo added.

They noticed them chipping away at the purple crystals on the walls.

"So that's what he brought them here for." Kagome realized. "They're mining for power cell crystals."

Hisako clutched her head, wincing.

"They're all in pain…" she managed. "Screaming for help... for release…"

She collapsed to her knees, tears in her eyes from the emotional onslaught.

"It's too much…" she hiccupped, her eyes screwed shut. "Too much..."

"Don't worry, we're going to save all of them." Leo declared. "Raph, you ready for this?"

Raph grinned, manning the mutagen cannon.

"I was born ready." he told him.

"Wait, I just had an idea." Vee cut in. "If this thing could send all of them back to earth, you think we could reverse the effects on say… the Utroms under Krang's control?"

Hisako's eyes snapped open at that.

"That's brilliant!" she declared. "We can send all of Krang's goons and resources back here... without him! He'll be trapped on Earth without his army backing him up!"

"Donnie, can it be done?" Leo asked.

Donnie grinned, popping his neck.

"Give me two minutes." he replied.

He rapidly pushed several buttons, eventually nodding in approval.

"Okay!" he declared. "Raph, fire the retro-mutagen! We're gonna send the people back to Earth, and Krang's goons back here!"

Raph hit the fire button, coating every person with retro-mutagen. As soon as they started shifting back, Vee and Kagome hit the portal button, sending them back to Earth. Donnie grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"And now, for the _coup de grâce_ …" he declared.

* * *

On Earth, the fight continued, when suddenly, every Krangdroid barring Krang himself began glowing bright pink.

"What?!" Krang demanded. "Who's using the transmat device?! I didn't authorize this!"

The Hamato siblings and Kagome materialized at that, and Krang glared at them as his men started vanishing one by one.

"You!" he shouted. "What have you done?!"

"We hijacked another Technodrome while we were there, Krang." Donnie replied. "All of your mutated slaves have been cured and sent back to Earth, and all of your men, your technology, your resources... they've been sent back to Dimension X. Without you."

Hisako stepped forward, looking downright malicious as she loomed over him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she telekinetically ripped him out of his suit, pulling him toward her.

"Unhand me, you worthless project!" Krang demanded. "You will suffer for this! You will-"

He was cut off as Hisako's lips twitched and she began chuckling. Her laughs started out low and quiet, but soon, she doubled over, laughing hysterically.

"I will what?" she taunted. "You're alone, unarmed, helpless, and shunned."

She snickered slightly as the situation hit her.

"It's ironic. For hundreds of years, you thought yourself above the world. And now…" She dropped him and stepped on him, putting just enough pressure to let Krang know she could easily squash him if she wanted to. "Now you're the lowest of the low. I wouldn't even consider you a threat anymore."

"You… you…" Krang growled. "How _dare_ you?! I am the great General Krang!"

That just got another laugh out of Hisako.

"Who are you the 'great general' of?" she mocked. "Didn't you hear what Donnie said? There's no one around you anymore! Your men are gone. Ch'rell is gone. Your weapons and mutagen, all gone."

Leatherhead promptly lifted Krang's exoframe up, smashing it to pieces.

"And so's your body." Hisako finished, grinding her heel on Krang. "There's nothing to stop me from popping you like a grape under my foot. But that's the easy way out. I want you to suffer like I did, alone and hunted."

She straightened up, removing her foot from Krang.

"Besides, I don't wanna get brain gunk all over my sneakers." she went on. "And you're not even worth it."

Krang ineffectually beat his tentacles on the ground as his situation fully dawned on him.

"No… NO!" he shouted. "This can't be happening! This can't be the way it ends! I am _General Krang_!"

Hisako turned her back to him, approaching her family.

"Goodbye, Krang." she told him. "And good luck. You're gonna need it."

Krang scowled, scurrying for the door. As he went, he had one last thing to say.

"This is not over, Turtles!" he vowed. "I _will_ regain my power and what I have lost, and when that day comes, I _will_ make you suffer!"

And with that, he was gone.

"So…" Mikey piped up, "did we win?"

"Yep." said Raph. "We won."

"We did it!" Tai cheered, picking up Mizuki and spinning her around. "We beat Krang! We saved New York!"

"BOOYAKASHA!" the Hamato septet cheered, all high-fiving.

Slash grinned. "Whaddaya say we celebrate?"

Jade smiled as well, rolling her shoulder. "Fine by me."

And with that, the entire group went out into the night to celebrate their grand victory.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And with that, New York is saved from Krang.

Next chapter, the Turtles and co. help clean up the city and restore order, while Shredder takes advantage of Krang's fall from grace to expand his own empire.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	63. Resurgence

**Chapter 62: Resurgence**

* * *

Three weeks passed, as the citizens of New York slowly came out of hiding and began the effort to pull their town back together. One day, the Turtles watched a report on TV from Robyn.

" _Three weeks have passed since the end of General Krang's iron-fisted rule over our city._ " she said. " _It's taken a long time and a lot of effort, but New York is finally beginning to pull itself back together._ "

The screen showed various clean-up crews, made up of humans and mutants alike. One such scene was the Hamato Clan organizing a soup kitchen, and another showed the Mutanimals helping to clear larger pieces of rubble.

" _Rumors abound that General Krang slipped away, and remains at large._ " Robyn went on. " _But many believe that without his forces and technology, he is no threat to anyone, and local authorities are searching high and low for him._ "

"What do you think they'll do if they catch him?" Mikey questioned. "Can you put an alien on trial?"

Raph shrugged.

"If we're lucky, they'll send him to Area 51 for a nice, gruesome dissection." he mused.

"He deserves worse." Hisako said casually. "True karmic retribution."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you truly think Krang will be no threat anymore?" she questioned.

"Mom, Leatherhead trashed his exoframe, and his tech, resources and goons have all been warped back to Dimension X." Kagome pointed out. "He's just a helpless little brain blob now."

"You've backed him into a corner, made him desperate." Splinter warned. "And you never know what a cornered beast might do."

"Either way, I'm done losing sleep over that asswipe." Hisako declared. "Besides, he's got an entire city out for his blood. He won't last long."

They turned back to the screen, which now displayed a group picture of the Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome.

" _Also, due to their role in saving New York from Krang yet again, the Ninja Turtles have faced a rise in popularity._ " Robyn continued.

The screen showed pictures of people dressing like the Turtles, some even mimicking their moves. They were quite surprised to see images of things like Ninja Turtles comics and plushies.

"Hey, we didn't approve of that!" Mikey objected. "Isn't that copyright infringement?"

"Trust me, Mikey. It's not." Kagome answered.

"Thought you'd be happy, bro." Raph replied.

"Yeah, you're the one who's been soaking up the most spotlight out of all of us." Vee added.

"Of course I'm happy. The humans love us now." Mikey replied. "But merchandising us... we should be getting a cut of the profit."

Leo held up a set of checks.

"Where do you think our food money's been coming from?" he commented.

"Uh... Kasumi, like it usually does?" Mikey offered.

"Not this time." said Kasumi. "Most of my money's been going toward repairing the damage Krang's done."

"Along with most of our royalties." Leo added. "I kept just enough for necessities and emergencies."

Mikey scratched his head, confused.

"How did I miss that?" he wondered.

"Maybe because you spend so much time goofing off." Donnie said matter of factly.

Mikey thought it over, then shrugged.

"Yeah, I can see that." he confessed.

Robyn's report went on, showing a picture of Kasumi, as well as an unmasked Shredder in a business suit.

" _Last, but not least, we can thank these two philanthropists for helping fund repairs to the city._ " Robyn went on. " _Kasumi Lee of Kohaku Enterprises, and…_ " A brief expression of disgust crossed her features before she managed to hide it. " _Tohoru Masamune of Masamune Industries._ "

"Aka Oroku Saki, aka Shredder." Donnie added.

Karai's fists clenched, digging into her pant legs.

"I can't believe he's trying to pass himself off as a hero." she growled.

"Villains who twirl their mustaches are easy to spot." Splinter mused. "Those who clothe themselves in good deeds are well-camouflaged."

"It still makes me sick." Karai said. "This entire invasion was because of him, and he's not even getting a slap on the wrist!"

"Worse, he's being celebrated." Raph added.

"If they knew him like we do, they wouldn't be so quick to applaud." Kagome remarked. "But he's almost as rich as Mom, and with all the good publicity he's getting, there's not much we can do."

"He'll slip up one day, and we'll be there to make sure he doesn't recover." Vee vowed.

"Right." said Leo. "Besides, we beat Krang and the city is free from his tyranny."

"And everyone in the city loves us now!" Mikey declared. "Well, except Robyn's boss, but nobody cares about what he thinks."

That got everyone laughing.

"I'm surprised that guy still has a job." Donnie remarked.

"Seniority?" Kagome offered. "Burne _did_ basically build Channel 6 from the ground up."

"Who knows." Leo shrugged.

* * *

Inside Channel 6, Burne was ranting again while Robyn listened halfheartedly.

"It's an abomination, that's what it is!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist on his desk. "Am I the only person in the city that realizes what a menace those Turtles are?"

"You're the only one who thinks that way, Chief." Robyn answered evenly.

"People are idolizing those freaks!" he declared. "Next thing you know, there'll be a whole musical about them, with a chorus line of dancing Ninja Turtles! Or some kind of cheesy rock music tour!"

Robyn snorted at the idea.

"I'd pay to see that." she shrugged. "God forbid they make a hip-hop Christmas album."

"Are you even listening to me?!" Burne demanded. "All of these freaks, especially these Turtles, are just walking around like they own this goddamn city! And we're letting them! Something needs to be done!"

"You already tried to have them arrested once" Robyn reminded him. "Besides, didn't the Police Chief threaten to arrest you for obstruction of justice if you called her again?"

She shook her head in annoyance. "The Turtles and Mutanimals saved the city, and you still think they're monsters just because they're different. You're a bigot, Burne."

Burne growled, seeing red at that.

"Don't forget who holds your contract, Robyn!" he warned.

"Please." Robyn scoffed. "You know half the reason people even watch Channel 6 is because of me. You fire me, your viewership will drop like a rock."

Burne sat back in his chair, unable to refute that.

"Fine." he decided. "All I have to do is bide my time. Sooner or later, those Turtles are gonna slip up, and when that day comes, I'm gonna bury them."

"Good luck with that." Robyn replied before exiting his office.

"Man, that felt good." she grinned, pulling out her cell phone. "Bet the guys will love this."

* * *

At the lair, the Hamato septet, April, and Casey all got a good laugh as Robyn related the tale over the phone.

" _I'm telling you, he looked ready to burst!_ " Robyn chuckled. " _I've seen active volcanoes calmer than him._ "

Kagome wiped her eyes. "Is it really wise to keep pushing his buttons like that? He _is_ your boss."

" _Like I told him, Kagome, half the reason Channel 6 gets any views is because I work for them._ " Robyn told her. " _I'm basically unfireable._ "

"Gotta love modern television." Mikey declared.

At that moment, April's phone buzzed. She pulled it out to check it.

"My Teenspy app." she mused. "Guess that bug I planted survived."

"When I build things, I build them to last." Donnie boasted.

April opened the app, and they all listened in on a conversation between Hun and Dragon Face.

" _I gotta say, the Turtles taking care of Krang is the best thing that could've happened to us!_ " Dragon Face boasted. " _Profits are up, and Shredder's basically got control of every mob in New York. We're on top of the world!_ "

" _Not quite._ " said Hun. " _He's meeting with Don Vizioso tonight for negotiations._ "

" _If he's anything like Turtelli, it should be a snap._ " Dragon Face mused.

"Well, the peace was fun while it lasted." Leo remarked.

"Matches up with what I've been hearing on the grape vine." Casey said. "With Krang and his goons outta the picture, Shredder's been working double time to expand his power base."

"Sheesh, do you ever rest?" Vee asked.

"You kidding? There's no rest for Casey Jones." Casey boasted. "Crime never takes a break, so why should I?"

"I'll admit, getting some action could be fun." Raph said.

"Vizioso…" Kagome mused before snapping her fingers. "I've heard of him. He's the head of the Italian mafia."

"Yep. But he spends most of his time stuffing his face." Casey added. "Ten to one Shredder's meeting him at his restaurant."

"Genuine Italian food." Hisako remarked. "Sounds good to me. So what's the plan?"

"I could get in pretty easy. Dress up like a waiter or somethin'." Casey offered. "Shredhead will recognize Hisako or Kagome on sight, but he hasn't seen my face. I'll find out what they're up to, then be out like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

Leo thought it over, then nodded.

"Seems like our best option, honestly." he allowed.

"Just be careful, okay?" April warned. "You'll be literally walking into the lion's den."

"Relax, Red." Casey assured her. "I'll be fine."

"Besides, we'll be right outside in case things go south." Leo said. "At the signal, we'll be there."

"What's the signal?" Mikey questioned.

"My guess?" said Donnie. "The sound of Casey screaming."

Casey shrugged.

"Pretty much, yeah." he agreed.

"I'm coming too." Karai declared. "I'm dying to get out of these sewers."

Leo hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay." he agreed. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Leo, the last time I did something stupid, I got held hostage and mutated. I learn from my mistakes." Karai told him. "I'll wait for the signal, and I won't go for revenge."

"Good." Leo replied. "'Cause if you don't…"

He gestured to Hisako, who raised a green hand for emphasis.

"Yeah yeah, Hisako's scary as hell." Karai said flippantly. "Can we go now?"

* * *

At the restaurant, the group staked the building out. Soon enough, Shredder arrived, flanked by Tiger Claw and Tatsu.

"He's going in full armor?" Mikey questioned.

"Of course." said Kagome. "It'd look plenty suspicious if the 'good and saintly' Tohoru Masamune walked into a restaurant owned by the Vizioso crime family."

Raph picked up his T-Phone. "Casey, Shredder just showed up. You ready?"

" _Just about._ " Casey replied. " _Had to find some gel for my hair. Couldn't let my wild mane give me away. Not when I'm gonna be in the same room as two of the deadliest men in New York._ "

"Okay." Raph said. "Good luck, man."

* * *

Casey hung up, finishing adjusting his "borrowed" waiter uniform before slipping in through the kitchen door. He peeked into the restaurant itself, seeing Don Vizioso himself gorging on spaghetti and meatballs while flanked by two other men. After a few minutes, Shredder entered, Tiger Claw and Tatsu behind him, sitting down.

"Crazy thing, that alien invasion." Vizioso said, still eating and slurping as he did. "But such moments in history can prove fortuitous for businessmen like us, huh?"

"Us?" Shredder repeated. "You are just a gangster, Don Vizioso. You seem unaware that the power in this city has shifted... to me."

Vizioso scoffed.

"Listen, Shredder." he began. "You may have been a big shot back in Japan, but my family had owned this town for generations. Sure, Turtelli probably said the same, but I know the truth."

"As I said, the power in this city has shifted to me and the Foot Clan." Shredder answered. "I already control the Russian mob through Ivan Steranko, the Purple Dragons through Hun, and the South Americans through Xever Montes. And now, the Turtelli crime family is under my control."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Vizioso asked. "I was running things while you were still in diapers."

He went to take a bite of a meatball… but the sound of something slicing reached his ears. Vizioso went wide-eyed as the meatball slid in half, as did the candles on his side of the table. Shredder retracted his arm-blade; he'd sliced through them so fast no one had even seen him move.

"Either declare your allegiance to me, or the Vizioso bloodline ends here. Tonight." Shredder warned.

Vizioso composed himself, patting his mouth with a napkin. "So how may I be of service?"

"Smart man." Shredder mused. "I see why your family lasted this long. Now then, I am working on a certain... project, and without Krang's technology, I need access to certain materials to complete it."

"I'll put in a call with Darius Dun." Vizioso told him. "His inventor pal will have whatever you need."

"Excellent." said Shredder. "See that it is delivered as soon as possible."

From the kitchen, Casey turned away, working over what he heard.

"Darius Dun?" he muttered to himself. "Better remember who that is, and ask the others."

Out of the blue, something grabbed him and yanked him out into the open, pinning him to the table. Casey found himself staring into the furious eyes of Shredder.

"Who sent you, spy?!" he demanded.

"Hey, hey!" Casey objected, more than a little terrified. "I'm just a busboy."

A few tense minutes passed before Shredder let him go.

"Very well." the evil ninja said. "But do not let me see your face ever again."

"You got it." Casey jumped to his feet. "I'm outta here!"

* * *

Casey bolted out the door, meeting with the others.

"How'd it go?" Raph asked.

"Well, I pissed myself." Casey admitted. "But I got some info. Does the name Darius Dun ring any bells?"

"Darius Dun…" Kagome mused, before it hit her. "He runs a tech company called Dunn Industries. Basically, he's like Stockman."

"Another shady businessman your mom didn't trust?" April offered.

"What can I say?" Kagome shrugged. "My mom can smell a bad egg a mile away."

"Her air-of-wrongness detector _is_ pretty high." Hisako confessed.

"Wow, Tai was right." Raph remarked. "Seems like every business in New York is a front for shady people."

"Dun's been accused more than once of having criminal dealings, and people say a gang called the Street Phantoms work for him as enforcers." Kagome went on. "But there's never been any proof."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Street Phantoms?"

"Super hi-tech gang." Kagome explained. "Dun himself runs them. His company supplies their weapons, and any other tools of the trade. The stuff he churns out makes StockGen look like a toy factory. At least, that's what the rumors and accusations say. There's never been anything solid against him."

"And with Krang out of the picture, Shredder needs a new source of cutting-edge gadgets and technology." Donnie realized.

"Question is, what's he working on?" Mikey questioned. "Better Footbots? A Foot Mech? Maybe some kinda Cyber Foot?"

"Knowing Shredder, all of the above." Karai mused.

"Kagome, we don't wanna go in blind." said Leo. "You know anything about the Street Phantoms' tech for sure?"

"Just stories." Kagome replied. "Supposedly, they use special 'phasing cloaks.' Some kinda light refraction technology that turns them intangible."

"Light refraction technology?" Donnie repeated. "That was one of Dr. Lillja's inventions!"

"Then we talk to him about it." Vee declared. "So we know what we're working with."

* * *

At Harold's warehouse, the group quickly explained everything to him.

"Light refraction technology?" he repeated, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Damn it, Libby..."

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"Libby Meitner." Harold explained. "My former partner... and ex."

"Wait." Leo began. "Your ex-girlfriend is working for Dun and the Phantoms?"

"Ex-wife, but yeah." Harold replied. "The light refraction tech was one of our projects. When she left me, she took all the plans and schematics. I never thought she'd take them to Dun to spite me."

"So if we go up against them, they'll have the upper hand." Kagome mused. "It'd be like trying to punch out wind."

"Worse." said Harold. "Wind that can punch back."

"Then we better work on something that can counter it." Donnie declared.

Harold nodded in agreement, and they immediately got to work.

 **-X-**

"When I first made the light refractors, they had the same power source as the Anti-Gravity Gauntlet." Harold mused as they finished up their work.

"They were powered by the user's bioelectricity?" Donnie offered.

"Yep." said Harold. "But knowing Libby, she's probably corrected that."

"Question is how?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know." Harold replied. "But I already have an idea what we can do."

He held up a small clamp-like device.

"A clamp?" Hisako raised an eyebrow. "We're gonna beat these guys… with a clamp?"

"Not just any clamp." Harold told her. "Put these on your weapons, and it will neutralize the intangibility effect."

"So, we stick these on our gear, and even when they use the phasing tech, we can hit them?" Mikey asked.

"That's the idea." Harold replied.

All the while, April was listening to the Teenspy app on her phone.

"Okay, got something." she reported. "Vizioso's arranged for Dun to meet Shredder at the docks tonight for a tech shipment."

"Sounds like a good stakeout opportunity." Karai mused.

"And he'll probably have the Street Phantoms backing him up in case things go south." Kagome mused. "Shredder may be super-badass, but he doesn't know about their light refractors. He's got nothing to bypass them."

"Well…" Raph began, smirking, "now that I've heard that, anyone else kinda tempted to set things off and let 'em have at it?"

Only Karai raised her hand. The others just glared at the two.

"We can't go stirring up a bee's nest now." Leo said reproachfully. "Not while the city's still recovering. This is a reconnaissance mission only."

"Right." Raph said sheepishly.

"Got it…" Karai remarked, visibly disappointed.

"We go in, stop Shredder from getting his grubby paws on Dun's technology, and go out." Kagome declared.

"Agreed." Leo said.

"Good luck, kids." Harold told them.

* * *

That night, the group staked out the docks. Shredder and the Foot soon appeared, and it wasn't long before a limousine pulled up. From it emerged an overweight older man wearing a monocle, backed by three figures wearing blue hooded cloaks and red-visored masks.

"That old fatass is Darius Dun?" Raph asked.

Kagome nodded. "That's him alright."

"And the freaks that make Bebop look normal?" Hisako asked.

"Those have gotta be the Street Phantoms." Leo realized.

Vee's eyes fell on the Street Phantom in front, a crazed-looking man with spiky red hair, a matching goatee, and a somewhat manic grin.

"I'm betting that guy's their leader." she mused.

They kept quiet as Dun approached Shredder.

"Darius Dun, I presume?" Shredder asked.

"Yes." said Dun. "And you must be the Shredder."

"I am." Shredder replied. "I assume Vizioso has told you what I want?"

"Specific materials and technology for some kind of robotics project, correct?" Dun questioned, getting a nod. "Though I must say, if you miss your daughter so much, then you'd do better to try and talk to her, rather than build robotic versions of her."

The others blinked in surprise, while Karai looked suitably freaked out.

"He's making robot clones of me?" she let out. "How fucking obscene is that?!"

Leo slapped a hand over her mouth to quiet her rage, but Karai nonetheless trembled with revulsion.

"Man, Mom's right." Kagome mused. "Shredder is pathetic."

"Leo, if he's making robotic Karais, this could end badly." Donnie warned.

"Yeah." said Raph. "These we can't mental whammy onto our side."

"Yeah, we're shutting this down right now." Karai insisted, shuddering. "Just thinking about it... I feel gross. Dirty."

"Couldn't agree more, Karai." Hisako said, looking equally disgusted. "This is beyond wrong."

"What I do is none of your business, Dun." Shredder snarled. "Just give me the technology I requested."

"Yes, of course." Dun said.

He snapped his fingers, and the Street Phantoms moved to do so.

"What's the plan, Leo?" Mikey asked.

Before Leo could answer, they heard an ominous hissing noise. Everyone went pale, turning to Karai, her skin going scaly and her mouth elongating.

"No time for a plan!" she hissed. "We act now!"

She launched herself off of the roof, transforming fully into a snake as she charged at the Phantoms. Vee shook her head in annoyance.

"Karai…" she let out, "you stupid bitch."

"Well, snake's out of the bag now." Hisako said, launching after her.

The others followed as fast as they could move. Karai furiously lashed the Phantoms aside before glaring at Shredder with pure hatred.

"You ssssick _FUCK_!" she shouted.

"Karai…" Shredder let out. "My daughter."

The others made it at that, all glaring at Shredder.

"Get it through your thick head, Shredder." Kagome snapped. "Open your eyes and see the real world for once. Karai is not. Your. _Daughter_!"

The Street Phantoms turned to the Turtles and co., their leader grinning.

"Well, well, the famous Turtles." he said.

"And you are?" Leo questioned.

"Call me Jammer." the leader replied.

"Pleased to kick your ass." Raph said conversationally.

Jammer laughed. "I don't think you know who or what you're dealing with here."

"Some Tron rejects in need of a dentist?" Vee offered.

"No, you idiot." Jammer replied. "Check me out!"

He activated his cloak, his body turning see-through as he walked through a shipping container.

"Yeah." Donnie began. "About that…"

He raised his staff, with Harold's clamp device attacked, and bonked Jammer on the head. All the Street Phantoms went wide-eyed at that.

"The fuck?!" he let out.

"Surprise!" Hisako declared, throwing her tessen at him.

A fight broke out. As it went on, Shredder went for the box containing Dun's materials, but Leo intercepted him.

"We're not letting you make your Karaibots, Shredder!" he declared. "Taking her as a baby is one thing, but this?! You're _sick!_ "

"You are the one who turned her against me!" Shredder snapped. "And if I can't have my daughter back... I'll have the next best thing."

"So," Leo began, totally deadpan, "you've deluded yourself into thinking Splinter's the bad guy who screwed up your life, think Karai's actually your daughter, and are now trying to make robot copies of her to try to get back what you've lost. Shredder… you are in _serious_ need of psychological help."

"Be silent, you miserable mutant!" Shredder shouted before charging at him.

The two clashed weapons, and Leo managed to hold his own pretty well.

"Well, you seem to have improved quite a bit." Shredder remarked.

"I have too much at stake to lose to the likes of you!" Leo retorted.

The fight went on for a bit, but Shredder was suddenly blindsided by Karai, who wrapped her coils around him and began violently constricting him.

"You sick, twisted, depraved… _bastard_!" she shouted as she did. "I'm gonna squeeze you till your head fucking EXPLODES!"

Shredder glared at her as she went on.

"After everything I've done for you," he managed, his voice strained, " _this_ is how you repay me?!"

"You took _everything_ from me!" Karai screamed. "My home! My mother! My LIFE!"

She squeezed him tighter. "I'm gonna rid this planet of you, you psychotic piece of trash!"

"Karai, don't!" Leo shouted.

Karai whipped her head to him. "You're ssssstopping me?!"

"If you kill him, then you'll be no better than he is!" Leo pointed out. "Do you really want that?!"

"He doesn't deserve to live!" Karai hissed.

"I know!" Leo told her. "Yes, he's a monster, but this isn't the way! Think what our father would say if you killed him in cold blood!"

That got through to Karai. She unfurled herself from Shredder, shifting back to human form as he slumped, barely conscious after that big squeeze.

"You're right." she said. "Our father would never approve of such an action."

She turned to glare at Shredder. "This doesn't change anything, Shredder. I don't know when. I don't know how. But I swear to God you're gonna crash and burn."

Hisako grabbed the cargo, mentally crushing it in her grip.

"Supplies… dealt with…" she breathed. "Let's go…"

"You brats!" Dun cursed. "That cost me a fortune!"

"Bring it up with my mother, Dun." Kagome replied. "I'm sure she'll spot you."

With that, she threw down a smoke bomb, and they were gone. Dun scowled, turning to Shredder.

"I've remained off their radar for awhile now, and thanks to you, that streak is ruined." he growled. "Consider our partnership terminated. Good day."

He snapped his fingers, and he and the Phantoms turned to go. When all but one had made it out, he suddenly stiffened, looking down to see Shredder's blades protruding from his chest.

Shredder yanked the phasing cloak off of the doomed Phantom before sliding his blades out and letting the body fall.

"I couldn't agree more, Dun." Shredder mused, looking down at the cloak in his hand. "At least tonight was not a total loss."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

In case it wasn't obvious, the Karai-bots Shredder plans to make are the Amazonian Blade Bots from the 2003 series. Here, they're Shredder's sad, pathetic attempt at replacing Karai after she switches sides. As for what he plans to do with the phasing cloak, those who watched 2003 in general should have a pretty good idea.

Darius Dun and the Street Phantoms are from Fast Forward and IDW; using the IDW incarnation.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	64. Clash of the Mutanimals

**Chapter 63: Clash of the Mutanimals**

* * *

In the weeks preceding the end of Krang's occupation, the Mutanimals had decided to move into one of his old outposts. The one they chose was none other than the old warehouse where the Hamato Clan found the crystals from the Undercity, as well as the vehicle which would become the Turtle Tunneler. As of now, they were renovating the place as Leatherhead made sure to gather up every Undercity crystal he could find.

"What're you doing with those things?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, those things seem pretty powerful." Hob remarked. "We could use those around the base."

"These crystals were found by Krang underground, in an attempt to find the Turtles." Leatherhead explained. "They emit a frequency that harmed Oracle."

"I remember that…" Slash recalled, wincing at the memory. "She was practically bleeding from every orifice and screaming her lungs out. Raphael was really upset."

Rockwell rubbed his temples, in visible discomfort himself.

"I'm afraid she is not the only one affected." he said. "Though I have thankfully avoided that more gruesome fate."

"All the more reason to dispose of them." Leatherhead insisted.

"Here, I'll help!" Pete declared, only for Ace to intercept them.

"Let's let the ones with hands do that." the duck mutant insisted.

"Hey, I have hands!" Pete pointed out, holding up his clumsy, three-fingered mitts.

Ace just gave him a look, and Pete conceded.

"Fine." the pigeon said.

Man Ray and Bludgeon examined the old digger tunnel in the corner.

"We could renovate this tunnel here." Man Ray mused. "Put an aquarium tank for the both of us."

"I do miss the tank." Bludgeon confessed. "Having a new one would be nice."

Herman went to an old closet, looking it over.

"Hob, sir!" he announced. "This looks like an ideal place to store our weapons."

Hob looked it over, smiling.

"Good work, soldier." he complimented.

Before they could do anything else, the door was suddenly kicked open. Numerous EPF agents swarmed in, all of them flanking a man in his late thirties wearing a black business suit, leather duster, and white undershirt.

"Hey!" Hob snapped. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rockwell demanded.

"Agent John Bishop." the man in black said, showing a badge. "Earth Protection Force."

"The EPF, huh?" Slash questioned. "You're a little late. Krang's been gone for weeks."

"Why are you here?" Leatherhead questioned.

"In a nutshell, we're here to clean up what's left of Krang's mess." Bishop replied.

Rockwell's eyes widened in realization.

"Including the mutants spawned from his mutagen." he deduced.

"You're bringing us in?" Ace demanded. "What happened to civil rights?!"

"I believe you mean human rights. Ones you unfortunately lack." Bishop said matter-of-factly, before turning to his men. "Take them all."

The EPF pulled stun sticks from their belts, approaching the Mutanimals.

"Seriously?!" Bludgeon objected. "We helped save this city from Krang, and _this_ is the thanks we get?! You ungrateful bastard!"

"I'm just following orders." Bishop responded evenly.

"Here's an order for you." Hob began. "Fuck off!"

He grabbed a loaf of bread and threw it at Bishop. Seeing it, Pete's eyes widened and he charged at Bishop. The man reacted surprisingly quickly, knocking Pete aside with a roundhouse kick.

"Herman, weapons!" Hob ordered. "Slash, Leatherhead, hold these guys back!"

"Resisting will only make things worse for yourselves!" Bishop warned.

"Clearly, you haven't met us." Man Ray retorted.

"I see what's going on here." Slash said, looming over Bishop. "You were the big anti-alien man... but Krang spanked you and your flunkies. Now the Turtles and us beat him when you couldn't, and you can't take it, can ya?"

Bishop's eyes narrowed.

"You're just digging a bigger hole for yourself, freak." he warned.

Slash's eyes widened and he glared at Bishop.

"Freak?" he repeated, trembling with unbridled rage. " _FREAK?!_ "

He charged Bishop in a rage, only for Bishop to side-step, causing Slash to ram into the wall and knock himself out. Agents swarmed him, disarming him and dragging him off.

"Two down." Bishop said simply.

Hob drew twin handguns from Herman's shell… only for the two to find themselves surrounded by EPF agents wielding hi-tech blasters.

"Stand down or die, cat!" one of them warned.

Herman gulped nervously, and Hob, weighing his chances, dropped his weapons.

"Alright." he conceded. "I know when I'm beat."

Leatherhead slipped into feral mode, roaring as he charged through the many agents trying to apprehend him. Bishop drew a hi-tech pistol and fired two darts into Leatherhead's chest, the darts zapping him with electricity and dropping him.

Bludgeon and Man Ray saw them fall as they grabbed their spear guns. They both went charging at Bishop, only for the agent to dart them as well.

"Don't you know better than to charge a gunman?" he questioned as they dropped.

Seeing he was beat, Ace dropped his service pistol and was quickly apprehended by EPF agents.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" the duck asked. "Take us to a lab? Cut us up like Krang would do?"

"I just have a few... questions for you." Bishop replied. "Your cooperation will determine your fates."

* * *

Much later that day, Hisako stepped out of a cab in front of a building.

"Thanks for the lift." she said, paying the cabbie.

Whistling a small tune, Hisako walked up to the door, giving it a knock. When it swung open after the first knock, her whistling stopped. The place was in shambles, and there was no sign of any of the Mutanimals. Instantly on the offensive, she drew her tessen before slowly pushing the door open the rest of the way.

"Hello?" she called out. "Leatherhead? Slash? Anyone?"

A blue piece of fabric on the ground caught Hisako's eye. She knelt and picked it up, seeing the EPF emblem on it, and realization dawned.

"The EPF…" she said, rage building up. "They did this…"

She began breathing heavily and seething, a green aura surrounding her as the windows slowly cracked. After a minute, Hisako managed to compose herself… before letting out a howl of rage that shattered every window in the warehouse. A few car alarms went off as Hisako stormed out of the warehouse, gripping the armband in her hand. Not even bothering with a taxi this time, she just hopped down the nearest manhole, making a beeline for the lair.

* * *

In the lair, the Turtles and Splinter were watching Kagome practice her latest dance routine when the door was thrown open with a violent bang. They jumped, turning to see Hisako standing in the doorway with the purest, most unbridled rage on her face.

"...Sis?" Mikey let out nervously.

Hisako walked in and threw the armband on the table, the force of her hand slamming into the tabletop producing a small quake.

"They're gone." she said. "All of them."

"Wait." Donnie began. "Are you saying."

"Yes." Hisako hissed. "The Earth Protection Force broke into the Mutanimals' headquarters and took all of them!"

"But… why?" Leo questioned.

"I have an idea." Raph said, scowling. "They were the big protectors against aliens, but they lost to Krang. Now we beat that slimy pink blob when they failed... and they just can't take it."

"And they're taking it out on them!" Hisako shouted.

She punched the wall, cracking it as another mini quake echoed.

"Hisako, you need to calm down." Donnie warned. "Before you bring the whole lair crashing down on our heads."

Hisako took several deep breaths, slowly calming herself down.

"Sorry." she said.

"Stupid, ungrateful G-men." Vee growled. "The Mutanimals helped us save the city!"

"Why would they even do such a thing?!" Kagome demanded. "The city loves all the mutants in the city. If they found out what happened they'd-"

She cut herself off, eyes widening in realization.

"Wait. That's it!" she cried out.

"What's it?" Mikey questioned.

Kagome pulled out her T-Phone, dialling Robyn.

"Clean yourselves up, guys." she declared. "We're gonna give Channel 6 their biggest story of the week."

* * *

Some time later, televisions all over New York displayed Robyn, a stern expression on her face.

"T _his is Robyn O'Neil, here with a special report_." she said. " _Earlier today, the heroic mutant rights group known as the Mighty Mutanimals were arrested. Investigation by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles has brought forth evidence that a black-ops military group known as the Earth Protection Force is responsible. I'm here with Kagome Lee with more on the story._ "

The camera panned to Kagome, sitting amongst the Turtles and Hisako, as Robyn held her microphone up to her.

" _Kagome, what can you tell us about the incident?_ " Robyn asked.

" _My friend Hamato Hisako is very close friends with one of the Mutanimals._ " Kagome replied. " _She went to their lair to discover the place ransacked, and the Mutanimals gone. All that was found... was this._ "

She held up the EPF armband, the camera zooming in on it.

" _I see._ " said Robyn. "And what can you tell us about this EPF?"

" _They were on the scene during Krang's initial invasion at Christmas._ " Donnie spoke up. " _They were defeated, and were in charge of the quarantine of New York during the occupation. But they were under Krang's control, using mind control chips._ "

" _Yeah, and if ya ask me, I think they're still a little sore about it._ " Raph added.

" _And you believe they're taking this out on the Mutanimals?_ " Robyn questioned.

" _It's no secret Krang made most, if not all the mutants in the city_." Leo said. " _They've no doubt justified their actions by saying they're cleaning up Krang's mess._ "

" _And I say we don't take this lying down, my fellow New Yorkers!_ " Mikey declared. " _The Mutanimals helped save the city from Krang! They helped rebuild and clean up everything! And the government thanks 'em by pulling this! Are we gonna stand for it?!_ "

" _The Mutanimals do_ not _deserve to be treated like this._ " Hisako insisted. " _But this is one enemy we can't beat alone._ "

She put on her most pleading face out there.

" _I owe my life to Leatherhead._ " she choked, tears in her eyes. " _Please… help me save him. Help us save all of them._ "

" _We saved you all from Krang_." Vee concluded. " _We never asked you for much... so we ask you now. Help us save our friends._ "

The screen panned back to Robyn.

" _So, there you have it. The heroes who saved New York City from General Krang are being unjustly treated by the government._ " she said solemnly. " _Citizens of Manhattan, I ask you for the sake of the Ninja Turtles... help them combat the EPF for their wrongful acts.. This is Robyn O'Neil, signing off._ "

* * *

From the EPF building, Bishop watched the broadcast with a scowl, two agents flanking him.

"Sir, this is bad." one of them piped up. "It won't be long before we're hit with an angry mob."

"The Turtles are far more clever than we gave them credit for." Bishop mused, before turning to the agents. "Double the guards. Make sure nobody gets in or out. If what we've seen and heard of them is true, we can expect a visit from the Hamato Clan _very_ soon."

With that, he stood up and went down to the cell block containing the Mutanimals. Bludgeon and Man Ray were sealed within an aquarium, while the others inhabited individual cells. Leatherhead was under heavy restraints, as was Slash. Despite everything, Slash remained calm and collected, facing Bishop with a smug smile.

"Back again, Johnny Boy?" he quipped.

"That's Agent Bishop to you." Bishop retorted.

"Ya think I'm scared of you?" Slash shot back. "When the turtles find out we're gone, they're gonna level this place."

"They did more than that." Bishop answered. "They just outed my actions to all of New York on Channel 6."

Slash smirked, letting out a chuckle.

"Which, in a word, means… you're _fucked_." he snarled.

Hob started cackling from his cell.

"Oh man, you really fucked up, Bishop!" he chuckled. "Do you have any idea what those guys get like when friends or family are threatened?"

He tapped his prematurely white snout.

"I do, and I still get nightmares." he told the man.

"Oracle will bring this entire building down on top of you." Leatherhead piped up. "If you're lucky."

"But I wouldn't want to be here if you're not." Pete taunted in a singsong voice.

Bishop scowled angrily.

"I hold all the cards here!" he shouted. "And you're going to tell me what you know about the Turtles."

"Like hell we are." Slash snapped.

"Go on!" Herman declared. "Torture us, you stinkin' rat! All you'll get is name, rank, and favorite cereal!"

"Do you have any idea what I can do to you?" Bishop threatened.

"I endured years of torture at the hands of Krang, Agent Bishop." Leatherhead retorted. "There is nothing you could do to me that could be worse."

"So take your questions, take your threats, take your ugly business suit, and _piss off_." Hob hissed.

"Best listen to them, son." Herman added. "You've got a war coming, and you're gonna need one hell of a prayer."

"He's right." said Ace. "The Turtles don't take kindly to people threatening their pals, and now all of New York knows what you did. You're dead meat, Bishop."

Bishop scowled again.

"The Turtles haven't faced anything like me or my organization before." he vowed. "And by this time tomorrow, New York City will be mourning their loss!"

With that, he stormed out.

* * *

The next morning, just about everyone in New York is picketing in front of the EPF Headquarters, waving signs reading such things as "Mutant Hater" and "Let Them Go!" Angry chanting rang through the streets as the protestors gathered outside. On a nearby rooftop, the Hamato siblings and Kagome watched alongside Tai's gang.

"Robyn's report looked like a charm." Tai observed. "Everyone in New York is out for the EPF's blood."

"Nice thinking, Kagome." Raph complimented.

Kagome grinned. "A ninja uses all weapons in their arsenal. Including public opinion."

"Yeah." said Erika. "But something tells me the protestors alone aren't gonna get those jarheads to let the Mutanimals go."

"Well, then we do what we usually do." Jade declared. "Break into the place, sneak around, case the joint, find where he's keeping them, then bust them out."

"That's what we were thinking." Leo said.

"We better work quickly." Hisako insisted. "Kara's doing what she can to keep the mob at bay, but they're out for blood." Her fists clenched. "And frankly, so am I."

They dashed along, slipping in through a vent in the back.

 **-X-**

Inside, a silent alarm went off.

"Motion sensor triggered in the southwest vent shaft." an agent reported.

"The Turtles are here." Bishop realized. "You know what to do."

They nodded, and went off to do so.

 **-X-**

As they exited the vent, Hisako stiffened, sensing their approach.

"Incoming!" she whispered urgently.

They ducked to the shadows as two agents entered, brandishing guns.

"We know you're in here, Turtles!" one of them declared.

"Stupid kids." the other scoffed. "We have a little thing called silent alarms. Did you think your tactics against Krang would work against us?"

Leo pulled some shuriken from his belt, aiming them at the lights. The lights suddenly went off, plunging the hall into darkness. The area was filled with the sounds of blows landing for a few minutes before it all went quiet. Eventually, Hisako raised her hand, illuminating the room with a green glow as Jade yanked one of the now hogtied agents up by the collar.

"Okay, buddy. Start talking." she ordered. "Where are you keeping the Mighty Mutanimals?"

"Not gonna talk, Princess." the agent spat.

"Don't need you to." Hisako retorted, shoving her free hand into his head.

He whimpered in pain as she sifted around his memories, and eventually, she jerked her hand out, turning to the others.

"They're on the level below this one." she reported. "And... they're not his only prisoners."

"That bastard kidnapped more mutants?!" Erika exclaimed.

"No." Hisako corrected. "They're… other aliens."

"The EPF _does_ defend against aliens." Leo recalled.

"They're also prejudiced." Hisako told him. "Most of them ended up here on accident, and were arrested as hostiles."

"You fucking Nazis…" Jade hissed, glaring down at one of the agents before kicking him in the stomach.

"We defend this planet from the likes of you!" the agent snapped.

"Is that so?" Tai questioned. "Well, which of us lost to Krang and ended up his meat puppets during the occupation?"

"And which of us actually drove him out of New York?" Hana added.

The agent scoffed. "At least I didn't willingly associate myself with the freaks that sicko created."

Hisako quickly knocked him out.

"His next words were not going to be nice." she explained.

"We've wasted enough time." Mizuki declared. "Let's save the Mutanimals. And those aliens."

"But where are we gonna hide the aliens?" Makoto questioned.

"TCRI." said Kagome. "It's the best place I can think of."

"We'll worry about that later." Leo insisted. "Let's get them out first."

"First things first." Jade patted down the unconscious agent, taking his ID from his pocket. "This is a government black-ops building. Ten to one says we're gonna need clearance for certain areas."

"Nice call, Jade." Hana complimented.

Jade blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Uh… thanks." she replied.

"Alright, save the make-out session for later." Raph said bluntly.

Hana's blush practically lit up the room as she glared at Raph.

"That's got nothing to do with…" she stammered, "I was just... What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Hisako rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go." she muttered.

They went along. Hana took up the rear, looking conflicted.

"I don't like Jade like that…" she muttered. "At least... I don't think I do."

They reached the elevator, and Jade scanned in the ID.

" _ID confirmed: Agent Smith_." a computerized voice declared, and the door opened.

"Oh, one more thing." Jade suddenly kicked Raph squarely in the butt. "That was for the 'make-out session' quip."

"Hey!" Raph yelled, rubbing his shell. "C'mon, you know it's true. I don't need psychic powers to know that."

Jade turned beet-red, covering her face with a hand.

"Why does the earth never open up to swallow you whole when you want it to?" she muttered.

"Guys, focus here!" Hisako snapped. "We can talk about Jade ships after we save our friends."

"Hisako's right." Hana said quickly. "We'll talk later. The mission is what matters."

They piled into the elevator, which began playing a quiet melody.

"Gotta say, their music choices are better than Mirage Industries'." Erika mused.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed. "That hurt my ears."

They exited into the cellblock, seeing the Mutanimals in their cells.

"Leatherhead!" Hisako shouted.

"Spike!" Raph yelled.

"You guys okay?" Leo asked.

"Better than the last time I was locked up." Hob replied. "No fuckin' scalpels or needles."

Donnie looked over a nearby keypad, checking the ID.

"Crap." he said. "Agent Smith doesn't have security clearance."

Hisako began glowing and scowling,

" ** _I've got your security clearance._** " she declared.

The cell doors crumbled like paper before being torn off their hinges. Slash and Leatherhead's restraints snapped, and the aquarium broke open, draining the water out and allowing Man Ray and Bludgeon to get out. Hisako dropped her power, winded, but alright, and the Mutanimals exited their cells.

"Thanks for the rescue." Slash said. "Now let's beat it."

"Not yet." Leo insisted. "You're not the only ones Bishop's locked up."

"There are more?" Leatherhead growled, his eyes glazing over.

"Not mutants." Raph clarified. "Aliens they locked up just 'cause they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Leatherhead was about to explode with rage before Hob put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there, we're getting them out." he assured. "Bishop may not be as sick as Krang, but I ain't leaving anyone in his 'care'."

"Bishop?" Leo asked. "That's the ringleader's name?"

"Agent John Bishop." Ace said. "Founder and Leader of the Earth Protection Force."

"He tried to get info about you Turtles from us." Rockwell recalled. "We didn't tell them a thing."

"We don't sell out out friends!" Pete declared.

"Good." said Tai. "Now let's go save those aliens."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

They all stiffened, and whirled around to see Bishop descending on the elevator.

"Agent Bishop, I presume?" Kagome asked casually.

"Miss Lee, a pleasure to meet you." Bishop said politely. "I must say, it was a clever trick you pulled with Channel 6. But you know I can't allow you and your friends to leave this building."

"You kidnapped our friends!" Kagome snapped. "Held them here against their will! After everything they did for New York, _this_ is how you decide to thank them?!"

Bishop scowled, dropping his calm demeanor.

"They're illegal, unnatural genetic abominations created by General Krang!" he declared. "As long as they roam free, they're a threat to Earth!"

All of the mutants were furious, and Hisako was beginning to glow again. Ironically, Leatherhead was the one holding her back.

"I'm taking the necessary step to protect the world." Bishop went on. "It is my duty!"

"No, all you are is the second coming of Hitler!" Jade snapped.

"Yeah!" Hana agreed. "Do you even care that these guys are innocent?! That they're heroes?!"

"And what about the aliens?" Makoto demanded. "Did you even bother to ask them why they came?"

"One of them... the blue girl named Starlee Hambrath." Hisako piped up. "Did you just turn a blind eye to her crying? To the pleas for you to let her go? Did you even care?!"

Leatherhead struggled to hold her back as the building began shaking. Bishop backed up, a mixture of fear and intrigue on his face.

"We're saving every mutant and alien you've captured, Bishop!" Mizuki declared. "And there's _nothing_ you can do to stop us!"

"You know what?" Vee decided. "LH, let her go."

"I agree completely." said Raph. "Whatever Hisako does to this hump of garbage is exactly what he deserves."

Leatherhead obliged, and Hisako stalked forward, green light pouring off of her as the shaking intensified…

* * *

Outside, Kara was doing crowd control, when they began feeling tremors in the Earth. The chanting began to quiet as the tremors became harder

"Oh, no…" Kara let out, realizing what was about to happen." Evacuate the area! All of you, fall back! FALL BACK!"

The protestors immediately fled as Kara grabbed her walkie-talkie.

"All units, we need emergency crews now!" she shouted. "I repeat, we need emergency crews now!"

* * *

Inside, the ninjas and mutants retreated to the alien cellblock as Hisako kept dripping with power.

"C'mon, let's hurry!" Leo insisted.

"Gamarons?" A young female voice piped up. "Here?"

They turned in the direction of the voice, seeing a young alien girl with light blue skin and pointed ears that stuck out under long, dark blue hair. She was wearing a grey jumpsuit with the EPF initials on it, as well as what they could only assume was a prisoner number.

"Mutant turtles from Earth actually." he corrected as he remembered what Hisako had said about a blue girl. "Are you Starlee Hambrath?"

"How did you know my name?" the girl asked in confusion.

"Long story." Tai interrupted. "Do you know how to open the cellblock? Our key is-"

The entire hallway shook violently as a large crack formed on the wall.

"-occupied." he finished.

Slash pushed him aside, cracking his knuckles.

"Allow me." he insisted.

He drew back his fist and punched the cracked wall, which collapsed completely. Starlee climbed through, smiling at her rescuers.

"Thank you…" she said softly.

"Don't mention it." Leo replied.

"But… where do I go now?" Starlee asked. "Bishop will come after me again."

"Don't worry." Leo assured. "We've got somewhere safe you can hide."

Tai came across a slender, dark-skinned humanoid alien in a nearby cell.

"Don't worry, Mister… or Mrs.?" he wondered, before shaking his head. "We're here to help."

He pried open the door, and the figure emerged, keeping silent but looking grateful. Leo focused on a cell that had been lined with rubber and insulated glass. With Bludgeon's help, he managed to smash through it, releasing a female looking alien with red skin, yellow tech patterns across her body, and a single lens where a face should be.

"Thank you." the alien replied in an auto-tuned female voice.

As this went on, another tremor rocked the building.

"Leo, we're running out of time!" Hana shouted. "This whole place is gonna go any minute!"

"We need to get Hisako out of here!" Leo insisted.

 **-X-**

Bishop flew back, hitting the wall as Hisako floated over to him, blood running down her face from her nose and eyes.

" ** _Now you know how all those helpless aliens felt when you ganged up on them and locked them up: totally helpless and afraid._** " she snarled through clenched teeth. " ** _Did you get off on that, you piece of shit?! Did you?! DID YOU?!_** "

Bishop backed up nervously, his back hitting the wall. Hisako grabbed him by the collar and drew back her fist as she focused her power into it.

" ** _You call us monsters... but YOU'RE the real monster here!_** " she shouted before slamming her fist into his face, sending him through four walls in succession.

Afterwards, Hisako wavered briefly before collapsing, completely and utterly spent. After a bit, the others came up, seeing her passed out on the ground before looking through the holes to see a beaten and bloody Bishop unconscious on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Leo asked.

Jade shrugged.

"Right now, I have a serious case of WGAF." she declared.

Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"WGAF?" he repeated in confusion.

"Who gives a fuck?" Jade clarified.

Leatherhead gathered up Hisako, gently wiping the blood off of her face.

"We should leave while we can." he insisted.

"I'd say Bishop will think twice before messing with us again." Raph said. "If he ever wakes up, anyway."

"C'mon, we need to get out of here." Leo insisted.

 **-X-**

They slipped out through the vent where they came in. The red alien zipped away through the power lines, while the dark-skinned alien walked off in another direction, secretly smirking to himself. The rest of the group failed to notice, more focused on escape.

"C'mon, Starlee." Leo said. "We'll take you to TCRI."

"You sure I'll be safe there?" Starlee asked.

Leo nodded. "You have my word as a ninja."

* * *

They made it to TCRI, where they explained everything to Mortu.

"Of course you're welcome to stay here, Miss Hambrath." Mortu assured her.

"Thank you, sir." Starlee said with a smile. "I can help you out with any projects, if you want. My kind have a lot of brainpower."

"I would welcome the assistance." Mortu replied.

"Can you help Oracle?" Leatherhead asked, holding up a still-unconscious Oracle.

"Yes, of course." Mortu assured. "Samson, please escort Leatherhead to the healing vats."

Samson nodded and did so.

"That Bishop guy…" Leo mused.

"What about him?" Raph asked.

"I'm wondering what could have pushed him to become like that." Leo replied.

"A crazed, xenophobic wack-a-doo with _way_ too much power?" Tai suggested.

"I'm serious, Tai." Leo said. "Nobody just decides to do that overnight. Something drove him to be that way. Even Shredder wasn't born evil; Kitsune drove him down his current path."

"Either way, Hisako bashed him into mincemeat, and his headquarters is trash." Vee pointed out. "I doubt we'll be seeing him again."

Jade turned to Hana, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Listen…" she began, "about what Raph said at the EPF... I'm sorry, I-"

Hana held up a hand. "You wanna grab a cup of coffee?"

Jade blinked in surprise, but decided to play it cool.

"Sure." she replied, smiling slightly.

They walked out of the building at that; Mizuki smiled.

"Well, will you look at that." she observed.

"About damn time if you ask me." Tai remarked.

"Wait." Mikey piped up. "Hana and Jade? It's a mutual thing?"

Erika nodded. "I caught Hana checking Jade out once. She was in denial."

"Closeted, I see." Donnie observed.

"Not anymore." Kagome said with a shrug.

* * *

A good distance away from the EPF, the dark-skinned alien slipped into the pipe, then smirked before shifting into a more monstrous, reptilian form.

"Much better." he mused. "I must thank those creatures for freeing me. Perhaps once I take this world, I'll make them my generals."

He grinned evilly, staying out of the light of the sun as he went further down.

"Once again, I, the Dread Lord Sh'Okanabo, am free to smite the galaxy as I did in days long past."

* * *

In a secluded location near Mirage Industries, Krang, working diligently, had finally managed to rebuild his destroyed exoframe. The end result was patchwork and rather ugly, but functional.

"I cannot believe I am reduced to this." he snarled. "Rebuilding my own exoframe from scrap metal!"

He slipped into the cockpit of his body as he continued to vent.

"I was the great General Krang. I conquered hundreds of species over dozens of galaxies." he muttered. "Now look at me! Skulking about in the shadows, hiding in fear from inferior humans!"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of soldiers approaching, and stiffened.

"No…" he let out. "They finally found me!"

"Viral!" a man's voice came. "You can't escape us!"

Krang blinked in surprise at hearing that, and that was when the red tech-like alien the Turtles broke out of the EPF came running in, some strange insulation foam on her to prevent her from escaping into the power lines.

"I'm not going back to that hellhole!" she shouted. "You hear me?! Never!"

She looked down at herself, trying to get rid of the foam.

"Damn insulation…" she cursed.

"Seems I'm not the only one having trouble with the humans." Krang mused aloud.

Viral jumped, turning to see him standing in the corner.

"You…" she said. "General Krang?"

"I see my reputation precedes me." Krang said. "Perhaps we can help each other."

"The Earth Protection Force is coming for me." Viral pleaded. "I'll do whatever you wish, if you help me escape them."

At that moment, EPF agents stormed in, glaring at them all.

"Well, what do we have here?" the leader piped up, smirking. "General Krang. You've been on Agent Bishop's hit list for quite a long time."

"You failed to catch me before, and the same will happen here." Krang declared. "I may be down, but I am far from done with this world!"

He ran at them, and began throwing them around.

"Pathetic, hairless monkeys!" Krang boasted in exhilaration. " _No one_ can defeat General Krang!"

* * *

The sound of a heartbeat monitor reached Bishop's ears, rousing him from unconsciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in the medical wing of the EPF building, an oxygen mask on his face and bandages wrapped around his body.

"You're awake."

Bishop turned to see one of the scientists enter, a beautiful woman with long red hair and blue eyes. This was Dr. Sarah Bennett, one of the chief geneticists for the EPF, and his on-again/off-again girlfriend.

"You lost a lot of blood, and had at least fourteen broken bones." she went on.

"I... underestimated... the power they held..." Bishop wheezed. "Especially... that girl…"

"John, save your strength." Sarah said gently. "You're hurt."

"I'll heal." Bishop replied, before coughing.

An agent came in at that, holding a file.

"Sir… I have the damage report." he said nervously. "The Turtles escaped with a lot of our prisoners... including, well…"

Bishop took the report, and his eyes widened.

"No…" he let out in shock. "Viral and Sh'Okanabo are loose?!"

"Unfortunately." the agent replied. "We lost track of Sh'Okanabo, and the unit going after Viral was... they're dead, sir."

"How?" Bishop demanded. "What happened?"

"Viral and the unit we sent after her…" the agent explained, "They came across where Krang has been hiding since the occupation."

"Damn…" Bishop cursed. "So it's safe to assume that he and Viral have combined forces."

He punched the bed in annoyance and rage. "Those stupid Turtles! They have _no idea_ what horrors they've just unleashed on New York!"

Sarah gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"Sir, please." she said. "You're in no condition to fight."

"Mobilize all units." Bishop ordered the agent. "Search this city high and low until you find them. _Nobody_ in New York is safe while those two are at large."

"And what about the mutants?" the agent questioned. "I don't know about you, but after what that girl did to the headquarters, I don't want to go up against them again."

"Leave them be for now." Bishop instructed. "Viral and Sh'Okanabo are the greater threat."

"Very well, sir." the agent nodded.

"Get some sleep, John." Sarah told him. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

She and the agent departed, and as Bishop dozed off, his thoughts were on Hisako's power.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yep! More _Fast Forward_ stuff with Starlee, Sh'Okanabo, and Viral. I'd had those planned out for a while.

As for the character of Sarah Bennett, I decided to create her and have her serve as Bishop's love interest, give him a morality chain. For her appearance, imagine Claire Dearing from _Jurassic World_ ; she's also "voiced" by Claire's VA, Bryce Dallas Howard.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Viral - Lori Petty (Livewire from the DCAU, Nightra from _Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015_ )

* Sh'Okanabo - Paul St. Peter (Nine-Tailed Fox from _Naruto_ , Xemnas from _Kingdom Hearts,_ Leomon from _Digimon_ )

* Bishop - Josh Brolin (Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Cable from _Deadpool 2,_ young Agent K from _Men in Black III_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	65. Nobody's Fool

**Chapter 64: Nobody's Fool**

* * *

It was another peaceful night in Manhattan. Raph, wearing full-body clothes consisting of a black hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers, exited the movie theater with Kagome.

"Well," Kagome began, "I gotta say, the new Aquaman movie wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Guess they're trying to make up for the disaster of Justice League." Raph mused. "So... all in all, I'd say it's a pretty good first date."

He rubbed his arm nervously.

 _Damn, I didn't think this'd be so nerve-wracking._ he thought to himself.

"All we're missing is some dinner." Kagome said. "Wanna swing by Murakami's?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Raph said with a smile.

They linked arms and began walking, Raph looking down at his disguise as he did.

"Wearing street clothes like this... feels weird." he admitted.

"Hey, your usual trenchcoat/fedora combo would make you stand out like a sore thumb at the movies." Kagome pointed out.

"Still weird." Raph remarked. "Turtles in clothes? Who'd ever think of that?"

As they went along, Kagome's eyes drifted upward and she caught a figure dressed in a black suit and cape standing on a nearby building.

"Hey…" she nudged Raph, "check it out."

Raph looked up, squinting at the sight. "Who the hell is that?"

Kagome squinted as well, making out what details she could.

"Let's see…" she said. "Flowing cape, mask, dark brooding presence... I'm guessing some kinda superhero, or a Batman cosplayer."

At that moment, the figure ran down the building, a grappling hook in his hand.

"Whoa, probably the former." Raph declared. "C'mon, let's follow him."

Kagome nodded.

"Guess Murakami's is gonna have to wait." she decided.

They pursued the figure, keeping to the shadows.

"Man, Mikey's gonna kick himself for missing this." Raph muttered.

"We'll miss it too if we don't hurry!" Kagome insisted. "Come on!"

They kept to the alley and watched as the figure landed and a truck passes by. The figure's eyes narrowed and he fired a wrist-mounted grappling hook, swinging after it.

"Who _is_ this guy?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"No idea." Raph replied. "We'll ask when we catch him."

As they kept on him, the figure landed on a car behind the truck. Out of the blue, the man in the passenger seat leaned out the window, brandishing a gun and firing.

"Whoa!" Raph pulled out a shuriken. "He needs help!"

Aiming carefully, he threw the shuriken at one of the truck's tires. The throwing star struck true, and the tire blew out, sending the truck spinning out of control before stopping.

"Nice shot, Tex." Kagome congratulated, giving him a thumbs up.

The thugs piled out, both brandishing guns.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" one of the thugs demanded. "That caped clown's sidekicks?"

"Not exactly." Raph replied, dropping his hood with a smirk. The thugs stiffened.

"Holy crap, it's one of the Turtles!" the second thug exclaimed.

"Shoot them!" the first one shouted. "SHOOT THEM!"

Before he could, the caped figure suddenly swung in, landing a solid kick to the gunman's face and knocking him to the ground. He quickly whirled around and punched the other goon out. The first one pulled himself up and took aim, but Raph quickly darted in and kicked him in the face. The goon dropped, but still managed to get a shot off, hitting the figure in the side.

"Agh!" the figure grunted, dropping and clutching his side.

Kagome quickly ran over to him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" the figure said, his voice somewhat strained. "My body armor deflected the shot."

"Sorry about that, man." Raph told him, offering him a hand up. "Thought I got to him in time."

The figure took the offered hand, and Raph pulled him up.

"One of the Turtles…" he realized before looking at Kagome. "And you're Kagome Lee."

"Yeah, that's me." Kagome replied. "And you are?"

The figure looked at them both before answering.

"I'm nobody." he said simply.

Kagome shrugged at that.

"Okay, Nobody." she said. "What's your beef with these goons?"

"Let's just say it's personal." Nobody told her.

"We know a thing or two about personal." Raph replied. "Let us in on the story, and we might be able to help."

"Thanks for the offer, kid, but this isn't your fight." Nobody said simply.

"If stuff's going down in our city, we make it our fight." Kagome replied. "Right, Raph?"

"Right." said Raph. "We're not just alien exterminators. We're ninjas."

After a moment, Nobody weighed his options, and nodded.

"If you really wanna know, talk to Detective Lewis at the NYPD." he replied. "Ask her about a man named Ruffington... and a disgraced detective who pursued him."

With that, Nobody fired a grapnel and zipped off, vanishing into the night.

"Wow…" Raph let out.

"Looks like dinner will be on hold awhile longer." Kagome mused. "Let's go talk to Kara."

Raph nodded.

"I'll call the others." he offered.

* * *

Later, they met up just outside the NYPD, explaining the situation to Leo and the others.

"You met an actual superhero?!" Mikey exclaimed. "Lucky!"

"At this rate, why not?" Leo shrugged. "Anything's possible."

Mikey paced around, piecing things together.

"Okay, judging by what he told you, he sounds like a cop gone vigilante." he surmised. "Pursuing justice and whatnot outside the boundaries cops have to follow."

"Normally, I'd say you've been reading way too many comics," Donnie remarked, "but it does seem to fit together."

"He did mention a disgraced detective." Kagome recalled.

"Let's just talk to Kara." Vee piped up. "He _did_ tell you guys to speak to her about it."

They entered the building, making their way to Kara's office cubicle. Leo lightly knocked on the side to alert her to their presence, and she turned to them.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we?" she questioned before noticing an added member to their group. "Oh, I don't think we've met. I'm Officer Kara Lewis."

"Hamato Karai." Karai said, bowing slightly. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you." Kara greeted. "Of course, I doubt you came all the way here for a social call."

"And I'm supposed to be the psychic." Hisako quipped.

"We ran into a vigilante tonight." Kagome told her. "He never gave us a name so we're calling him Nobody."

"He said we should talk to you about some guy named Ruffington." Raph added. "And a, and I quote, 'disgraced detective' who pursued him."

Kara mulled it over, then sighed.

"I know the guy." she admitted. "Derek Longer's his name."

"And Ruffington?" Leo questioned.

"A leading arms supplier to the government." Kara explained. "Derek suspected he was also selling illegal weapons on the black market."

"I'm guessing he didn't have any proof." Vee suggested.

"He came so close to finding some, but before he could, Ruffington issued a complaint to the chief that he was being stalked and harassed by him." Kara recalled. "Rebecca had no choice but to demote Derek to archive duty."

She sighed.

"It was a damn shame." she lamented. "He had a good career, was a great investigator... and one complaint from Ruffington put it all on the skids."

"So his response was dressing up as a vigilante to go after Ruffington?" Donnie asked.

"I know he was bitter and angry over it, and swore he'd prove to the world that Ruffington was a crook." Kara replied.

"It all adds up." Vee mused. "Ruffington ruined his life, his honor, his reputation. If I was in his shoes, I'd probably do the same."

"Then we better find this guy." Leo said.

"Yeah." Raph agreed. "He wants payback, that's for sure. We better stop him before he does something he'll regret."

At that moment, Kara's walkie-talkie beeped and she picked it up.

" _Just got a call of suspicious activity at the Prime Fishery Warehouse near the docks._ " the dispatch officer reported.

"I'm on it." Kara said, turning. "Sounds like we-"

But she was talking to empty air. In the time it took her to answer dispatch and turn her head, the Hamato family had vanished. Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"One of these days, I'm gonna nail their feet to the ground." she muttered.

* * *

At the docks, Nobody crept past the patrolling guards and grappled onto the roof of the warehouse. Peeking in through the skylight, he saw a well-dressed sandy blonde man with glasses and a blue sweater-vest talking to Hun.

"Master Shredder's getting tired of waiting, Ruffington." Hun growled. "Where is that damn weapons shipment?!"

"Patience, Hun." Ruffington said calmly. "These weapons were tough to acquire, especially with the EPF's dogs on high alert. Besides, some freak in a cape's been messing with my operations."

Hun snorted. "Just what this city needs. More freaks."

"But relax." Ruffington assured. "The shipment should arrive within the hour."

"For your sake, I hope it does." Hun warned.

Nobody continued looking down, when a new voice piped up.

"Nice night for a stakeout, eh?"

He looked up to see the Hamato family and Kagome standing there.

"Hello again, Nobody." Kagome greeted.

"Or would Officer Longer be more appropriate?" Hisako asked.

"So…" Nobody remarked, "Kara told you everything."

"Pretty much, yeah." said Mikey. "And I've read enough comics to connect the dots anyway."

"What are you planning, Nobody?" Leo asked.

"All I want is to clear my name, and bring Ruffington to justice." Nobody replied. "I'm not gonna kill him, if that's what you're thinking."

"I hoped not." said Leo. "You've lost enough because of that guy. Going to prison for his death wouldn't help anyone."

Vee peeked in through the skylight.

"Hun…" she muttered. "Okay, so he _is_ selling illegal weapons to crooks. But what?"

"He mentioned it was hard acquiring the latest shipment due to the EPF, if that helps." Nobody told them.

That's when it hit them.

"Guys…" Karai realized, "he must be dealing Krang's leftover technology."

"But how?" Kagome demanded. "The transmat should've warped _all_ of Krang's resources back to Dimension X!"

"It should've, yeah." Donnie admitted. "But it was a rush job, and I was mostly focused on all of the Utroms themselves rather than his tech."

"Shit…" Raph muttered. "We can't let Krang's gear hit the streets."

"No arguments there." said Hisako.

"As for the proof you need to clear your name, Detective Longer," Donnie held up his T-Phone, opening the camera app, "leave that to me."

Nobody looked genuinely surprised.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"You're a good man, Nobody." Leo replied. "That's reason enough."

"That, and we know how dangerous Krang's weapons and tech are, and we don't want the likes of the Shredder getting his hands on them." Karai added.

"To put it simply, helping you is an added benefit to doing our jobs." Raph included.

"Fine by me." Nobody said before looking nostalgic. "Kara mentioned meeting you guys before. She was right. You're good people, and Burne Thompson is full of it."

"Nice to meet a fan." Leo remarked.

Raph grinned.

"And I like you even more, Nobody." he added.

"Okay." Donnie said. "First things first."

He held up his T-Phone, taking multiple pictures of Hun and Ruffington talking.

"Everyone knows Hun leads the Purple Dragons." he explained. "Ruffington meeting with him will be the first nail in the coffin."

"It's a start." Nobody remarked. "But we need actual evidence of the weapons."

Karai popped her neck. "Then let's go get some."

They crept around to another window, finding multiple crates inside marked with the red logo of an "R".

"Ruffington's logo." Nobody explained.

Donnie snapped another photo, and they opened one of the crates to reveal a slew of Utrom blasters.

"Jackpot!" Kagome cheered.

Donnie took a few more pictures, and Nobody picked up one of the blasters to get a closer look.

"He's selling these things on the streets?" he asked. "How difficult is it to operate?"

"Easy." Mikey replied. "You just-"

He pressed a button on the blaster, and it immediately powered up.

" _ **MIKEY!**_ " his siblings and Kagome all screamed in annoyed unison.

"...Oops." was all Mikey had to say before the blaster fired, blowing a hole in the wall to reveal Ruffington and Hun on the other side.

Karai facepalmed, and Hisako glared at Mikey.

"Mikey, remind me to kick your ass when this is over." she hissed.

"I… I don't really have to remind her, do I?" Mikey gulped.

"Well, what do we have here?" Hun asked, smirking at the Hamato family.

"Hun." Karai greeted. "Just as big and dumb as ever, I see."

"Get them!" Ruffington shouted, his goons immediately running in to do so.

The Hamato siblings and Kagome ran forward as well and began taking them out. Nobody saw Ruffington beginning to escape and looked between him and the Turtles' fight, conflicted on what to do.

"Nobody!" Kagome shouted as she kicked one goon back. "Go get him! We can handle these clowns!"

Nobody nodded and chased after Ruffington.

"Ruffington!" he shouted. "You won't escape me! Not this time!"

He fired his grapnel, darting ahead and landing in front of him. Ruffington backed up in fear.

"Get away from me, you cape wearing freak!" Ruffington yelled, pulling a gun.

He fired frantically, but Nobody quickly dodged every shot before slapping the gun out of his hand and laying into Ruffington, beating him senseless.

"You've escaped justice long enough!" he declared before knocking him down.

"What do you want?!" Ruffington demanded. "Who are you?!"

"Somebody." Nobody answered.

He then flipped Ruffington over, cuffing his hands behind his back. Afterwards, he dragged the arms dealer back into the main room of the warehouse, where the Hamato family stood amongst the beaten, unconscious goons.

"Hun gave us the slip, but oh well." Leo remarked flippantly.

With that, Hisako picked up a rather large blaster, powering it on and aiming it at the rest of the crates.

"What are you doing?!" Ruffington demanded. "That's my merchandise! It cost me a fortune!"

"Put it on my tab," Hisako shot back before pulling the trigger and blasting all of the stolen Krang technology to dust.

Afterwards, she focused her power on the blaster in her hand, tearing it in half before dropping it in Ruffington's lap. Donnie held up his T-Phone, grinning.

"Say 'conviction'!" he declared before snapping the photo.

* * *

Later, Ruffington was brought in by the police. Kara met with the Hamato family and Nobody on the NYPD rooftop, where Donnie showed her the photos.

"Think this'll be enough?" he asked her.

"I think so." Kara replied, before turning to Nobody. "Derek... I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"Don't be." Nobody told her. "Wasn't your fault."

"Well, your name is cleared, and Ruffington is behind bars." Kara told him. "You'll always have a place on the force."

"Thanks. It means a lot." Nobody replied. "Though I'll admit Nobody's grown on me."

Kara nodded in understanding.

"Whatever you choose, your secret's safe with me." she promised.

"You always were one of the good ones, Kara." Nobody told her. "Don't ever change."

As he turned to go, he stopped to talk to the Hamato family.

"Thanks for the help." he said gratefully. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

With that, he jumped off of the building, grappling away.

"That guy… is so cool." Mikey said in awe.

"C'mon, ninjas." Leo declared. "Let's go home."

"You guys go ahead." Raph replied. "I owe Kagome dinner."

"Fair enough." said Vee. "See you at home!"

They departed, and Raph turned to Kagome.

"Murakami's?" he offered.

"Yep." Kagome replied.

They walked off, holding hands. As they went, Kagome looked over her shoulder, giving Kara the peace sign and a wink. Kara chuckled to herself, shaking her head.

"Kids."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Now we have Nobody thrown into the mix. How could I not include him?

His surname of Longer is from the Mirage comics, and his first name of Derek was suggested by Author of the Insane.

Next chapter, we have the comeback of the Silver Sentry! Woot!

Please R&R. Until next time!


	66. Rise of the Silver Sentry

**Chapter 65: Rise of the Silver Sentry**

* * *

 **Flashback**

Sebastian Grey slept peacefully in his bed, the first good night's sleep he had since being freed from Mirage Industries. He was woken up by the sound of his alarm clock… which only got off two and a half beeps before he reacted and pulverized it. He looked over it, surprised to see it in pieces, but was too groggy to make much about it. He got ready for the day and headed for work, accidentally ripping the door off its hinges.

"What the…" he said in surprise, looking down at his hand before realization dawned.

"The mutagen." he realized, debating what to do for a second.

"Hisako…" he muttered. "She'll know what's happening."

 **-X-**

In her room, Hisako slept, snoring loudly with Kagome's turtle under her arm. Her T-Phone went off after a few minutes. Still half-asleep, she jumped up, holding the turtle to her ear.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

Hearing the familiar, light tune of her phone again (1), Hisako realized her mistake and grabbed her actual phone.

"Hello?" she said again.

" _Hisako, it's me._ " Sebastian's voice came. " _Sorry if I woke you._ "

"Hey, don't be." Hisako replied, waking up a bit more. "I said call me if you ever needed anything, so what's up?"

" _Whatever Krang did to me, it's taking effect._ " Sebastian told her.

Hisako was on her feet in an instant.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." she assured, hanging up before grabbing some clothes and running out of the lair.

 **-X-**

Hisako arrived at Sebastian's apartment and was surprised to see the door barely hanging on.

"Whoa…" she let out before going in and looking around.

"Sebastian?" she called. "I'm here! Where are you?"

Sebastian came out of his room, moving very slowly and carefully as he did.

"Okay." he began. "You noticed that my door is practically ripped off of its hinges? I did that. I just opened the door, and next thing I know, RIIIIP!"

"Whoa…" Hisako said in awe. "I see why you called."

"Then I stubbed my toe, and ended up cracking the wall." Sebastian went on. "I tested it out on my arm, and…"

He held up a kitchen knife, which was crumpled in on itself like it had been shoves into solid steel.

"Holy Bushido…" Hisako let out.

"I'm trying to stay calm and all that, but…" Sebastian rubbed his hands through his hair. "What the _fuck_ did he do to me?!"

Hisako took his hand, patting his shoulder.

"Easy there." she soothed. "I know this is a lot to take in. But I think I know what's going on."

"It's the mutagen, isn't it?" Sebastian asked, calming himself. "He pumped it directly into my vein for five years."

Hisako nodded, thinking back to what she knew about Sebastian's project.

"They wanted to see how far they could enhance your physical abilities." she recalled. "Strength, speed, that kind of thing. And after five years of continuous exposure, you've basically become superhuman. I guess you just needed time for your body to adjust to the changes before the effects showed."

"What do I do now?" Sebastian questioned. "I try to shake someone's hand, I'll crush every bone in their arm. I open a door, and rip it off."

"You learn control." Hisako replied. "I suggest finding somewhere secluded to figure out your powers. Once you know what you can do, you can better regulate yourself so you can go about life without inadvertently hurting people."

"Alright." Sebastian nodded. "Makes sense."

"I'll help you out." Hisako assured him. "You won't have to do this alone."

"Thanks." Sebastian said with a smile. "You were the only one I could think of to call, who wouldn't think I was crazy."

"Hey, us alien abductees need to stick together." Hisako replied. "And don't worry. I'll keep this between us."

"Okay." said Sebastian. "So, any ideas for a secluded location?"

Hisako stroked her chin in thought, then snapped her fingers.

 **-X-**

She led him to a large island composed of trash.

"My siblings and I found this place a long time ago." Hisako explained. "We think it was some sort of offshore waste management facility that got shut down. Nobody comes out here, and everything's already broken."

"So, I don't have to worry about much collateral damage." Sebastian realized.

"Exactly." Hisako nodded. "So, shall we get started?"

They stood a distance apart from one another, and Hisako levitated several balls of trash.

"Not holding back!" she shouted before launching them at him.

Sebastian ducked one, before smashing the other with his fist. Hisako sent another flying at his side, which he managed to jump.

Hisako tried to catch him off guard by hitting him from behind, but Sebastian spun around and crossed his arms as the ball smashed into him, shattering on contact.

"Not bad." Hisako remarked. "Not bad at all."

"So I'm basically Superman." Sebastian mused. "Wonder if I can fly."

"Give it a shot." Hisako told him, taking a few steps back. "I'll catch you if you fall."

Sebastian knelt down, then jumped a good thirty feet in the air. He made it up a bit, managed to float for a second or two… then dropped.

As promised, Hisako caught him, gently setting him down.

"Looks like you need more practice." she remarked.

"Seems that way." Sebastian agreed.

 **-X-**

Some time later, Sebastian managed to get some control over it, and was freely hovering. Hisako flew up to him, surrounded in a green halo.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, yeah." Sebastian said, looking over New York. "You can see the whole city from here."

"That you can." Hisako agreed. "It looks so peaceful."

"Now… for the real test." Sebastian declared.

 **-X-**

He stood before a door, and managed to gently open it without ripping it off its hinges.

"Yes!" Hisako cheered. "I know you could do it!"

"Thanks a lot, Hisako." Sebastian said gratefully.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Hisako replied.

Sebastian nodded, then decided to bring up something he'd been thinking about.

"I've been thinking." he said. "Both of us have suffered so much for the likes of Krang. With these powers... I can stop others from suffering as well."

Hisako grinned.

"With great power comes great responsibility." she recited.

"Agreed." said Sebastian. "You and your family have New York covered for now. I think I'm going to go out for a bit. Broaden my horizons."

"Well, if you ever do return to the city, look me up." Hisako told him. "I'll be there before you can say 'Booyakasha'."

"Will do." Sebastian assured her.

-X-

That night, Sebastian put the finishing touches on a black and silver superhero costume before putting it on and flying away.

"Your days are numbered, Krang." he vowed as he flew out. "There's a new hero in town. The Silver Sentry."

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

The day after the incident with Nobody, Hisako slept peacefully in her bed, when her phone rang once again. She picked it up, smiling at the voice on the other end.

" _Been a long time, hasn't it, kid?_ " Sebastian asked.

Hisako managed a smile.

"Sebastian." she greeted. "Hey, long time no hear."

" _I just got back in town last night_." Sebastian replied. " _Sorry I wasn't there to help with Krang. I was in a pretty secluded place._ "

"It's alright." Hisako told him. "We managed. Still, having Superman on our team would have helped."

" _Eh, what can you do?_ " Sebastian remarked.

"Make up for it by buying me lunch?" Hisako offered. "Maybe a sparring session on Trash Island, for old times' sake."

" _Sure, why not?_ " Sebastian agreed. " _Where do you wanna meet?_ "

"How about the Pizza-Rama?" she suggested. "Secluded, and they got the best pizza in town."

"Antonio's, huh? Alrighty then." Sebastian replied.

"See you in a bit." Hisako said.

She hung up, and headed out of the lair while everyone was still sleeping. The only one who noticed was Karai, who watched her leave curiously.

 **-X-**

Shortly afterwards, everyone was sitting down to breakfast, and Karai told them of Hisako's mystery exit.

"She just up and left." she explained. "No warning, nothing."

"Huh." Vee mused. "It's been awhile since she's done that."

Karai raised an eyebrow.

"She's done it before?" she asked.

"It started up a while ago." Leo explained. "She'd disappear for most of the day, then she'd come back, acting as if nothing happened."

"She always reeked like nobody's business though." Raph remarked. "Smelled like a dumpster and a skunk had a baby in Jersey."

"That's… weird." Karai remarked.

"We thought so too." Donnie admitted. "She never talked about it. Just made a beeline for the shower before going on with her day."

"Mikey let his imagination go wild." Raph recalled. "He came up with all kinds of crazy scenarios for what she was up to."

"I'm still thinking my Forbidden Love scenario is the best." Mikeyn insisted. "Though my mutant squirrel rock band is still my favorite."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Mikey, that's about as ridiculous as your claim that you met Megan Fox on that rooftop."

"I did, I swear!" Mikey insisted.

"Rrrright." Leo deadpanned. "And I'm a little leprechaun looking for his pot of gold."

"So… you don't care what your sister is up to?" Karai questioned. "Or worried she may be in trouble?"

"Of course we are, Karai." Leo replied. "But if she wanted to let us know or needed our help, she'd say so."

"Would she?" Karai asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because from what I've seen, when things get personal, she plays it close to the chest."

"She does have a valid point." Donnie conceded.

"And wasn't there that one time she came back looking like she'd been hit by a bus?" Mikey piped up. "She claimed she'd misjudged a jump and hit a wall."

"Must've been a _very_ thick wall." Karai said sarcastically.

"Guys, Hisako's our sister." Leo insisted. "Shouldn't we trust that she can handle herself and let her keep her secrets?"

The others all exchanged looks, all of them coming to the same conclusion.

"Nah." they decided in unison.

Leo sighed, his forehead falling to the table.

"Of course." he muttered. "No one listens to their frickin' leader unless they feel like it."

"Don, can you track her T-Phone?" Raph asked.

"Way ahead of you." Donnie replied, typing away on his phone.

"Okay, fine." Leo decided. "But when Hisako goes Dark Phoenix on us because we didn't respect her privacy, remember I told you so."

* * *

Hisako sat in the pizzarama, slurping on a soda in a corner booth. Eventually, Sebastian entered, walking over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Hisako jumped up, giving him a hug in greeting, before noticing something was different.

"Whoa." she said. "Is it just me, or did your muscles get bigger?"

"A lot of heavy lifting." Sebastian replied. "That, and I guess the mutagen was still doing some work when I left town."

"Guess so," Hisako replied as they sat down. "Man, you look good. Where have you been?"

"Traveling, mostly." Sebastian told her. "Spent quite a bit of time in the Middle East, helping out down there. You won't believe how many wannabe terrorist groups I stopped there."

"Wow, you've been busy." Hisako remarked. "My siblings and I got our asses handed to us before we were forced to flee the city."

"Damn…" Sebastian let out.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty." Hisako confessed. "It wasn't pretty. Splinter, my dad, and Kasumi, my mom… we thought they were dead. Leo was out cold, and I... I didn't take it well."

Sebastian sighed, the guilt plain on his face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help." he apologized. "I could've stopped Krang."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." Hisako assured him. "It all worked out. Everyone survived, and now, Krang's on the run by himself. We sent all his forces back to Dimension X, stranding him here on Earth."

"He's still in the city?" Sebastian asked in concern.

"Yeah, but his forces are all gone, and Leatherhead trashed his exoframe." Hisako assured him. "He's just a helpless little blob now."

She laughed slightly, a smile on her face.

"I've never slept so peacefully." she remarked.

"It's poetic justice." Sebastian said with a smile. "The big scary General Krang, on the run from the very humans he thought he was so superior to."

"Exactly." Hisako agreed. "But enough about the asswipe that tried to ruin our lives. You've been gone for awhile, and I have little doubt that you miss New York style pizza."

"You'd be right." Sebastian answered.

Hisako raised up a hand, summoning a waiter so they could order.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were piling into the Shellraiser. Raph had texted Kagome, who was also eager to see what Hisako was up to.

"Oh, perfect." Leo moaned. "Even Kagome's too nosy for her own damn good."

"We're not being nosy." Mikey replied. "We're being responsible older siblings looking after our younger, emotionally vulnerable, and mentally unstable sister."

They blinked in surprise at Mikey's choice of big words, and Vee leaned over to Donnie.

"He _does_ have his moments." she whispered to her brainy brother.

"Yep." Donnie agreed. "And they still weird me out."

"C'mon, Leo." Raph said. "Hisako sneaks out, comes back smelling like garbage, and even looking like she got hit by a bus, and won't say anything. Aren't you the least bit curious or concerned what's going on?"

"I'm a little more concerned with what she's gonna do when she learns we tailed her." Leo replied. "She clearly has a reason for not telling us. And have we forgotten that this is the same girl who's leveled entire Krang hideouts by herself, and punched Agent Bishop through four walls?"

"Oh, c'mon, Leo. We're family." Karai pointed out. "What's the worst she'll do to us?"

"The crack on the back of my shell begs to differ." Leo said bluntly.

"Hey, she apologized for that." Kagome said. "We agreed not to hold that over her."

"Even so, I don't want a repeat performance." Leo insisted.

"Leo, just get in the damn car." Raph told him.

"Hey, I'm the leader here." Leo shot back. "You don't give orders to me. I'll get in when I'm ready."

After a moment or two, he got in the car. "Now I'm ready."

"Good." said Donnie. "According to my tracker, she's headed towards the docks. And at rather high speeds for someone who's on foot."

"Maybe she's using TK?" Kagome suggested.

Donnie shook his head. "She doesn't have the stamina to keep up that pace for too long."

"Think someone's forcing her on the run?" Vee asked.

"I dunno." Donnie replied. "But we're gonna find out."

Curiosity and fear taking over, Leo took the wheel and gunned the engine.

"This is not gonna end well." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian was carrying Hisako bridal style through the skies as she laughed happily.

"I almost forgot how much fun this was!" she declared.

"Coming up on the trash island." Sebastian reported.

"Hopefully, your landings have gotten better." Hisako said.

They arrived, and Sebastian landed perfectly on his feet before setting her down.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

"At least you didn't slam into the crane again." Hisako replied. "Man was that hard to explain to my siblings. Had to tell them I misjudged a jump on a roof."

"Hey, at least you didn't use the old 'cut yourself shaving' excuse." Sebastian pointed out.

"Nah, I used that one for when you scratched me with the broken car bumper on the leg." Hisako told him.

"Yeah." Sebastian recalled. "Thank God that wasn't rusty metal. Something tells me you haven't had any tetanus shots."

"What's a tetanus shot?" Hisako joked, both of them laughing.

"Man, I didn't realize how much I missed this." she said after the laughing fit tapered off.

"Yeah, old times." Sebastian said. "So, shall we?"

Hisako grinned, her eyes flaring and her hands glowing.

"I thought you'd never ask." she replied.

* * *

Elsewhere, Donnie checked his T-Phone, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh, that's weird." he let out. "She's at the old trash island."

"Trash island?" Karai asked.

"An abandoned offshore waste management plant we found a few years back." Kagome explained. "It's where Donnie got most of his lab equipment back in the day."

"But we picked it clean." Leo recalled. "All that's there is literal garbage and crushed cars."

"So what would Hisako be doing there?" Vee questioned.

"Hiding out?" Mikey suggested. "Burying a body? Meeting her secret lover? Practicing with her mutant squirrel rock band?"

Raph and Vee exchanged looks, nodded, and Raph smacked Mikey upside the head.

"Okay, enough with the damn squirrels." Raph told him.

Mikey scowled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I don't see you guys coming up with any ideas."

"Here's an idea." Kagome said. "Let's actually go there and find out what she's doing, instead of coming up with crackpot theories."

"Agreed." said Leo. "Problem is, we can't get there in this thing. There's no bridge to the island. We'll have to swim."

They reached the docks, and Leo rolled down the window.

"That far." he told her, pointing at the island.

Karai looked. The island was visible in the distance, but was still incredibly small. Clearly, it was a good swim away.

"Now hang on, Leo." Donnie said. "I'm pretty sure our dinghy is still here. Swimming won't be necessary."

"We had to find a little boat to get there." Leo explained to Karai. "We turtles can swim that far easily, but Kagome... not so much."

"And Hisako couldn't swim at all." Kagome recalled. "She'd just begun her ninja training, and Mom and Splinter agreed to let her out of the lair for a bit. So we took her there."

"Found it!" Donnie piped up, pointing to a small boat with some oars settled in it.

"We better get going." Raph told them.

They piled into the boat, Leo and Raph on the oars, and began making their way across the water. As they went along, the sounds of loud crashing reached their ears.

"What the hell?!" Vee shouted.

In addition to the sounds of crashing, they heard an occasional manly grunt or girlish yelp, and bright flashes of green light.

"Three guesses what that light is." Karai said.

"Hisako…" Kagome realized. "She might be fighting somebody!"

"Or something." Mikey added.

"C'mon Raph, let's pick up the pace!" Leo declared.

"You got it!" Raph declared, the two brothers rowing with all their might.

* * *

On the island, Hisako was throwing every large piece of garbage she could at Sebastian, sending balls of scrap metal coming from every direction and as fast as she could make them. Sebastian dodged, smashed, and tanked whatever he could.

"You've gotten better these past few months." Sebastian remarked, smirking. "But so have I!"

"So I see." Hisako observed. "Better kick it up a notch."

She lifted up two cars, straining slightly, and prepared to smash him with them. She clapped her hands together, crushing Sebastian with the cars and compacting them around him. After a few minutes, he managed to tear his way out. Hisako chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Did that hurt at all?" she asked.

"Little bit." Sebastian replied.

"Damn." Hisako fell to her knees, breathing heavily. "Fine, I yield. You win."

Sebastian smiled. "Gotta say, that's the hardest fight I've had since I left New York."

"Happy to oblige." Hisako replied before holding up a hand. "Help me up? I'm exhausted."

Sebastian reached out to do so, but suddenly, they heard a familiar voice shouting.

"Back off, Jack!" Kagome screamed as she ran in, brandishing her Shiranui blades. She jumped at Sebastian, plunging them into his back… only for the blades to split apart on contact with his skin.

"What the…" Hisako let out in shock. "Kagome?!"

The Turtles and Karai all ran in at that, brandishing their weapons.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Hisako demanded.

"What are you doing, Hisako?" Leo demanded back. "Karai saw you sneaking out this morning!"

"It's none of your business." Hisako retorted. "Now if you don't mind, I'm a little busy at the moment."

Sensing her anger, Leo nervously backed up.

"Just so you know, it was all their idea." he said quickly. "I was against it from the start. I wanted to respect your privacy, but they didn't listen."

Raph glared at him.

"Leo, you spineless worm!" he swore.

"If I may, she was meeting with me." Sebastian piped up. "She promised she'd keep our meetings secret."

"Wait a sec…" Raph looked him up and down. "Sebastian Grey?"

"That guy we broke out of Mirage Industries?" Vee added.

"The very same." Sebastian replied.

"So, what?" Mikey asked. "He's your significantly older boyfriend or something?"

Sebastian turned red, and Hisako facepalmed at her brother's stupidity.

"No, you idiot." she told him. "I was helping him to control his powers."

"POWERS?!" The Hamato family and Kagome said in surprised unison.

Sebastian levitated off of the ground a few inches.

"One of the many side effects of Krang's experiments." he explained.

"Wait, that's right!" Donnie recalled. "He did say Krang was pumping him full of mutagen for five years when we broke him out."

"Yes." said Sebastian. "The effects overwhelmed me, so I sought help from the only person who wouldn't deem me insane."

"That's why Hisako was sneaking out those few weeks." Leo realized. "Why she came home smelling like garbage and everything."

"I brought him out here to avoid collateral damage." Hisako went on before scowling at her siblings. "And to keep things DISCRETE!"

"Hey, we were worried about you!" Kagome defended. "You come home battered and bloody, saying you misjudged a jump and smacked into a wall! Then that time you 'cut yourself shaving.' With what? A damn chainsaw?"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to protect my friend's secret!" Hisako shot back.

"You could've told us, Hisako." Leo said. "We're family."

"I promised him I'd keep things between us." Hisako replied, crossing her arms with an accusatory glare. "Besides, I try to let you guys have your secrets, so why can I have mine?"

"That's what I said, just FYI." Leo piped up.

"Okay, you can stop sucking up to Hisako any time now, Leo." Vee snapped.

Hisako's eyes flashed briefly, and everyone flinches.

"Next time, when Leo tells you to respect my privacy and stay out of things, you _better_ listen to him." she hissed before calming herself. "I know I'm not the best at asking for help… but if I'm ever in a situation where I need it, I swear on Master Splinter's life I'll call."

"Alright." Raph allowed. "Thanks for that, anyway."

"And you don't have to worry." Mikey assured Sebastian. "We won't tell anybody."

"Thanks." Sebastian said gratefully. "That means a lot."

"Well, you seem to have things under control here." Leo said. "C'mon, guys. Let's go home."

As they went back to the boat, Mikey sighed.

"And I was really hoping for the squirrel rock band." he muttered.

"Just let it go, Mikey." Vee told them.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Squirrel rock band?"

"That's Mikey." Hisako shrugged. "So, you never did tell me what you plan to do now that you're back in New York."

"I had a job at the NYPD, as the janitor." Sebastian replied. "Think I'll take it up again."

"Talk to Kara Lewis, or Derek Longer." Hisako told him. "Tell them you're my friend and you'll have a job in no time."

"Friends on the force, huh?" Sebastian asked. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"What can I say? My family and I get around." Hisako replied. "And what about your whole 'using your gifts to benefit' thing? Any plan for that?"

"Actually, yes." Sebastian pulled down the collar of his shirt slightly, revealing a skin tight silver suit with a blue eagle logo underneath. "Silver Sentry. That's what I call myself."

"Silver Sentry." Hisako repeated. "Has a nice ring to it."

"I thought so too." Sebastian replied. "Well... I'd say we can end this sparring session."

"Yep." Hisako agreed. "I need to go teach my siblings a lesson on privacy. But like I told you before just give me a call and I'll be there. Promise."

"Thanks." Sebastian told her. "And I promise."

* * *

Hisako entered the lair, her siblings and Kagome all stiffening at the sight of her.

"Hello, everyone." she said, her voice even and neutral.

Of course, everyone was immediately put on edge by her tone, Mikey most of all.

"NO!" he shouted, diving under the table. "I'm too young and good-looking to die! Well… too young!"

Hisako telekinetically pulled him out from under the table, plopping him back into the seat.

"Listen." she began. "I'm sorry I scared you guys, and I'll admit my excuses for my injuries were... lackluster at best. But you have to admit that I can take care of myself."

They all nodded at that.

"And I will keep my promise." she went on. "If I'm ever in any real danger, I will call for help. Okay?"

They nodded again, and Hisako turned to Leo.

"As for you, Leo…" Leo stiffened briefly, "Thanks for actually respecting my privacy and trying to stop them. You're free to go."

Everyone stood up to go, but Hisako held up a hand.

"Just Leo." she corrected.

The others slowly sat back down, and Leo quickly retreated to his room. They looked at Hisako nervously.

"I'm… guessing just saying sorry won't be enough?" Raph asked nervously.

Hisako cracked her knuckles, her eyes gleaming with power as she grinned maliciously.

" _ **Not even close.**_ " she declared.

* * *

As Leo closed his door, the sounds of a massive scuffle filled his ears. Screaming from all his siblings and Kagome echoed through the lair, along with cries of apology and promises to never do it again. Leo chuckled as he sat down on his bed, sliding a _Space Heroes_ DVD in before kicking back.

"That'll teach 'em to listen to me next time." he said smugly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Same as the ringtone from the 2012 show.

Yeah, this was a bit of a breather chapter. Expanding on the Silver Sentry character, and where he was during Krang's invasion and occupation.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	67. Feel Like a Monster

**Chapter 66: Feel Like a Monster**

* * *

Bishop, freshly released from the infirmary, made his way into the EPF's weapons lab, where he confronted two separate agents. They stood at attention as he entered, immediately getting down to business.

"Dr. Bennett has taken her leave of absence, as you suggested." one agent told him.

"Excellent." said Bishop. "What's the status on the dampeners?"

"They're nearly completed." the second agent piped up before some concern laced his voice. "Sir... are you sure you want to tangle with the Hamato Clan again? Even with the dampeners, the girl is still a threat."

"Exactly." Bishop replied. "With that girl's power, we'd be unstoppable. Besides, we're running out of time. With Sh'Okanabo and Viral on the loose, the Slayers may be the Earth's only chance."

The agents nodded in agreement.

"You have your orders." Bishop declared. "The instant the dampeners are ready, bring me Hamato Hisako."

"Sir, yes sir!" the agents exclaimed in unison, saluting before returning to work.

* * *

Down in the lair, the Hamato siblings and Kagome were facing one another, raising a single fist in the air.

"Rock-paper-scissors… SHOOT!" they all exclaimed in unison, making the appropriate hand signs.

"Hah!" Raph cheered, slapping Mikey. "Paper beats face!"

"And the loser for best two out of three is Hisako." Donnie declared."

"Damn it!" Hisako cursed.

"Rules are rules." said Vee. "You go get dinner."

Kagome handed her a $20 bill, but Hisako was still unhappy.

"You were cheating, I know it." she grumbled, snatching the money from Kagome's hand.

"Hey, you know the rules." Raph retorted. "No mind reading, and no take-backsies."

"Yeah, yeah." Hisako muttered. "I'll be back soon."

She went and Mikey glared at Raph.

"Can we maybe exclude Raph from future rock-paper-scissors stuff?" he requested. "He always does this! Paper beats face. Rock punches nuts. Scissors in the eyes."

"Hey, if you don't like it, don't sit near me." Raph shot back.

* * *

On the surface, Hisako made her way to Antonio's Pizza-Rama, unaware of the EPF agents watching her from a distance.

"Target sighted." one of them remarked.

"No sign of the Turtles," the other reported. "Target is alone."

" _Excellent._ " Bishop answered. " _Remember, bring her in alive._ "

"Yes sir." the first agent replied.

He picked up a large, hi-tech blaster, taking careful aim at Hisako before firing. Hisako barely managed to react before a small, red device that almost looked like a spider hit her on the back of the head. It latched onto her skull and let out a small pulse. She spasmed for a minute before dropping, out cold before she hit the ground.

"All units, move in!" the agent said into his com. "Target is down! Repeat, target is down!"

They moved in, slapping cuffs on her before removing her tessen and T-Phone from her person.

"Extraction successful." the agent reported. "Returning to base."

* * *

Hisako slowly came to, feeling like she'd been hit in the head with a sledgehammer. As she took stock of her surroundings, she realized she was handcuffed to the table she was seated at, locked in what appeared to be some sort of interrogation room. What was even more shocking was that she found herself facing none other than Agent Bishop.

"You?!" she exclaimed. "But how? I-"

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, Miss Hamato." Bishop told her.

Hisako tried to lash out mentally, but found herself unable to.

"What the hell?" she let out. "What did you do to me?"

"Cerebral dampener." Bishop explained. "I've dealt with psychic creatures before, and I know how to counter them. You won't be using your abilities for quite a while."

Hisako felt panic and the traumatic memories beginning to bubble up again, but quickly calmed herself. She knew that she could ill afford to break down into a panic, and decided to bide her time. Her first course of action, assess the situation and figure out a plan.

"What do you want, Bishop?" she demanded. "Why am I here?"

"Your strength, your powers... they interest me." Bishop answered. "They could very well be what I need to protect the Earth."

"Protect it from what? Innocent aliens who just happen to accidentally land here?" Hisako shot back. "You may claim to be Earth's protector, but you're not. You're just one of the monsters who call it home."

"You idiot…" Bishop growled. "You and your family really don't know who and what you unleashed on New York that day, do you?"

"I get the feeling you're gonna tell me either way." Hisako deadpanned.

"Does the name Sh'Okanabo the Dread Lord ring a bell, for starters?" Bishop questioned.

"Heard of him." Hisako answered. "Even Krang and Ch'rell steered clear of that guy. What? Are you saying you captured him, and we busted him out?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying." Bishop told her.

Hisako went pale at that. "No… there's no way."

"Sh'Okanabo is a shapeshifter." Bishop explained. "He assumed a less threatening form to trick you and your clan."

"And we fell for it hook, line, and sinker." Hisako put her face in her cuffed hands. "Fuck…"

"You may call me a monster, a Nazi, or whatever," Bishop went on, "but you of all people should know that there are aliens out there that are genuinely evil and dangerous. And Sh'Okanabo is among the worst."

"We made a mistake, I'll own up to that." Hisako said, sitting up. "But not all aliens are evil. Believe me, it took me awhile to realize that. Starlee was innocent, and didn't deserve what you did to her."

"That's not the end of it." Bishop continued, ignoring her remarks on Starlee. "Do you recall an alien seemingly composed of red energy, sealed in a cell composed of rubber and insulated glass?"

"Considering I was a bit busy kicking your ass, no." Hisako replied. "However, I vaguely remember such an alien escaping with us."

"That alien was Viral, a sentient computer virus from the Andromeda Galaxy." Bishop informed her. "When she came here, she nearly caused the Y2K problem."

"A living virus…" Hisako buried her face into her hands, muttering numerous expletives into them before looking up. "What happened to her."

"She was pursued by one of my squads…" Bishop continued, "who chased her right into the hole where General Krang has been hunkering down since you overthrew him."

Hisako went very pale at that.

"Krang…?" she squeaked.

"He'd used the leftover technology to reconstruct his exosuit." Bishop continued with rising anger. "My men pursuing Viral, good men doing their jobs, were slaughtered by that psychotic Utrom…" he pointed accusingly at Hisako, "because _you_ and your family let her out of her cage!"

Hisako put her head in her hands again, visibly shaking.

"Oh fuck…" she muttered. "Sensei is right. He _is_ still a threat. How could we be so STUPID?!"

"And that's why I brought you here." Bishop said. "The EPF has been spread thin, running themselves ragged trying to clean up your mess."

"Look, we'll clean up our mess." Hisako tried to assure him. "We'll find Viral and Sh'Okanabo. We'll stop them like we stopped Krang the first two times."

"No." Bishop replied. "This is EPF business. We apprehended them before, and we'll do it again."

He snapped his fingers and a pair of doctors in lab coats and face masks walked in. Hisako's eyes went wide and she tried to pull on her cuffs to escape. Her efforts were in vain as they grabbed her, injecting her with a sedative that had her out in seconds. Once she was out, they released her from the table, turning to Bishop for instruction.

"Take her to the labs." Bishop ordered. "I want to see what makes her tick."

* * *

Back at the lair, the Turtles and Kagome watched the clock with growing concerned.

"It's getting kinda late." Mikey remarked. "Shouldn't she have been back by now?"

"Yeah." Kagome added. "It couldn't possibly have taken her this long to get back from Antonio's."

"Think we should check to make sure she's okay?" Donnie asked.

"After what happened with her and Sebastian the other day?" Raph said incredulously.

"I dunno." said Vee. "I have a bad feeling."

"How so?" Leo questioned.

"Simple." Vee replied. "The last time one of us took this long coming back from the store, it was because Shredder beat Leo within an inch of his life and put him in a coma for three months."

They all exchanged looks at that, all six coming to a decision.

"She can beat the crap out of us if we're wrong." Raph declared. "Let's go check."

Leo quickly dialed Hisako's T-Phone while Donnie tried to track her on his own. After ten rings, Leo lowered his arm slowly.

"She's not answering…" he let out.

"And her tracker's being blocked." Donnie added. "I'm blind on her locale."

"How?!" Raph demanded. "Only Krang could have tech like that, and he's long gone!"

"Call Tai and the others." Leo ordered. "We're gonna turn Manhattan upside down until we find her."

"Way ahead of you." Kagome replied, dialing them.

* * *

In the EPF lab, the scientists examined Hisako while Bishop stood off to the side. Her clothes had been cut off and discarded, leaving her in her underwear as the scientists just stared at her numerous scars.

"Incredible…" one scientist observed. "Intensive scarring on the wrists and ankles. Large lacerations from what can only be described at claws across her abdomen."

"Long gash on her left flank, from a katana…" another remarked. "Sir, this girl's body is riddled with more scars than I can count."

"Any idea where they might have come from?" Bishop questioned.

"The katana scar indicates either Hamato Leonardo or Taiichi Matsuda." the first scientist replied. "They both wield such weapons, but with how close they seem, I doubt it was them."

"No, look at the angle." the second scientist pointed out. "It's jagged, handled by an amateur. In fact… I think this was self inflicted."

"Attempted suicide." the first scientist realized.

"Seppuku." Bishop corrected. "Japanese ritual suicide. Any other notable marks?"

"Puncture marks on the inner elbows." the first scientist went on.

The second one lifted up her head.

"Some scars on the base of the…" he stopped, his brain stalling for a moment at what he saw. "The…"

He fell silent for several seconds before turning to Bishop.

"Sir... I think you should see this." he spoke up.

Bishop took a look and recoiled in shock to see the Utrom barcode on the back of Hisako's neck. His hand subconsciously went to the back of his own neck as the scientists continued to examine it.

"The pattern indicates Utrom." the first scientist went on. "The rogue faction led by General Krang."

"There's a word here…" the second one examined. "Oracle…"

The horror of the situation fully dawned on Bishop.

"She…" he began, "she's one of Krang's escaped test subjects."

One of the scientists went over to a large computer.

"Accessing recovered data drives." he said. "Search Oracle."

The computer screen showed data salvaged from several of Krang's different outposts. All of it was images and video logs of Hisako's ten years of hell in the Technodrome. By the end, the scientists both looked physically ill before looking down at Hisako on the table.

"I…" was all the second scientist managed to say before he turned and retched into a trash can. The first scientist struggled to find some words before he finally found his voice.

"I knew that Krang was capable of some _really_ depraved shit, but this…" he managed.

"The lacerations of her wrists and ankles…" the second one went on. "She struggled… and they didn't care."

Bishop found some of Hisako's words from their previous confrontation coming back to him.

" _Now you know how all those helpless aliens felt when you ganged up on them and locked them up: totally helpless and afraid. Did you get off on that, you piece of shit?! Did you?! **DID YOU?!**_ "

The realization hit Bishop like a ton of bricks. He stumbled back, holding himself up on a table as he realized what he had become.

"Oh, my God…" he let out in shock. "My God, what have I done…"

* * *

The Turtles and Kagome met up with Tai's group just outside the lair, explaining everything.

"This isn't good." Tai said aloud. "How long has it been since she left for pizza?"

"About two hours." Mikey replied.

"She definitely should've been back by now." Jade remarked.

"We should start at Antonio's." Mizuki suggested. "See if we can find any clues as to what happened."

Leo nodded. "Let's get moving."

They quickly spread out to find their missing sister and friend.

* * *

Back at the EPF lab, the scientists had vacated, leaving Bishop alone with Hisako, who was now dressed in one of the gray prisoner jumpsuits. She was still out on the table, the cerebral dampener still clamped onto the back of her head.

"Everything she's been through…" he remarked, "and I did _that_."

His eyes drifted to the dampener. After a minute, his eyes narrowed, and he grabbed it and yanked it off, tearing a few hairs loose and leaving small cuts on her scalp. As soon as he tossed the dampener aside, he heard a rattling noise. He glanced over to see a tray of scalpels beginning to shake, being surrounded with a green aura.

Suddenly, Hisako's eyes flew open and she sat up, shoving her hand forward. The tools went flying off the table, aimed directly at him. Bishop was sent flying across the room, his hands impaled by scalpels and pinned to the wall as Hisako stood up from the table, stalking toward him as more scalpels stabbed him in the legs and through his shoes. Several lined his throat, and one hovered threateningly over his eye.

" _ **You should have left the dampener on.**_ " Hisako hissed, calm but cold as she looked him up and down, a murderous look in her eyes. " ** _I'd ask if you have any last words, but honestly… I don't give a fuck._** "

"Go ahead, then." Bishop told her. "What are you waiting for?"

Hisako paused at that, confused.

" ** _What?_** " she let out in surprise.

"I saw the barcode on your neck." Bishop replied. "I found your files from the data I salvaged from Krang's outposts. I know everything... and whatever you do to me, I deserve it."

Now Hisako was thoroughly confused. The deadly tools inched away, and her voice lost the echo.

"I don't understand." she said aloud. "A few files suddenly change your mind?"

"You and me... we're the same." Bishop informed her. "I... I was abducted by aliens and experimented on, just as you were."

Hisako dropped the tools in shock, though Bishop remained pinned to the wall.

"What…?" she asked.

"The back of my neck." Bishop informed her, leaning forward so she could look.

She looked, spotting a tattoo of the American flag, which was clearly covering up a barcode similar to her own.

"When was this?" Hisako demanded. "Who took you? And when did you escape?"

"Decades ago." Bishop explained. "During the Battle of New Orleans."

Hisako raised an eyebrow.

"Battle of New Orleans?" she repeated skeptically. "I know I never went to actual school, but I know that was during the American Civil War, almost two hundred years ago."

"Yes." said Bishop. "I fought for President Ulysses S. Grant and the Union Army during that time."

Hisako snorted, crossing her arms.

"You expect me to believe you're that old?" she questioned. "You look barely out of your thirties."

"You've thwarted two alien invasions, you yourself were abducted, and your family consists of mutant turtles." Bishop said flatly. "Is an immortal agent of the American government really that far fetched?"

Hisako considered his point and conceded.

"Alright, continue." she said.

"I was abducted by Gray aliens during the battle." Bishop continued. "They experimented on me, meddled with my DNA, and then just dumped me back on the battlefield. After the war, I convinced President Grant to fund the Earth Protection Force."

"Where you began hunting down aliens and other non-human beings without even trying to discern if they're good or not." Hisako accused. "Like the Mutanimals, my family…"

"And you." Bishop finished. "It took seeing your scars, that barcode, to realize it, but now I do." He looked away. "I've become the very thing I swore to destroy. No better than the Grays who abducted me, or the likes of General Krang."

"No." Hisako corrected, glaring at him. "You're worse. We all have monsters that haunt us. Bad memories that keep us up at night. Most people use that to drive them to be better people. But you? You just kept the cycle of violence going."

She looked him in the eyes before going on.

"And by the way, we're _nothing_ alike." she hissed. "I don't see in black-and-white when it comes to aliens. And I don't use my shitty past as an excuse to be a racist dick."

At that point, several guards entered the room, seeing Bishop on the wall and Hisako free. They aimed, preparing to fire, but Bishop shook his head.

"All of you, stand down." he ordered, much to their surprise.

"Sir, we can't let her-" one of the guards piped up.

"I said stand down!" Bishop snapped harshly. "That's an order!"

They exchanged glances, and slowly lowered their weapons.

"Where's my stuff?" Hisako demanded. "My weapons and T-Phone."

"Bring her what she wants." Bishop ordered.

They hesitated, but went to do so.

"We're just letting her go?" one of them asked.

"Yes." Bishop said bluntly. "It's done."

They retrieved Hisako's gear and handed it over to her. As she turned to go, she paused, looking back at the pinned Bishop. Setting her stuff down for a second, she held up a hand, which was surrounded in green power. The power surrounded all of the scalpels in Bishop's body, yanking them out. Before he fell, she physically grabbed him, holding the bleeding agent up by the collar.

"You don't come near me, my friends, or my family again, _ever_." she warned. "If you do... don't be too sure which one of us is gonna end up dead."

With nothing left to say, she dropped him, reclaimed her stuff once more, and walked out of the lab, the soldiers parting for her as she went.

"Sir… are you sure letting her go was wise?" one of the agents questioned.

"We got what we needed out of her." Bishop replied. "There's no point keeping her here anymore."

He went over to one of the tables, holding up a tube of blood the scientists had extracted from Hisako while she was unconscious. He also looked at his own bloody palm, and the hole clean through it. His resolve wavered for a second, then he closed his hand around the vial.

"Get me to medical." he ordered before holding up the blood. "And get this to genetics."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Hamato Clan reconvened. They had searched all of Manhattan top to bottom at least three times, and were beginning to lose their cool.

"Where could she be?" Makoto demanded.

"No one's seen anything!" Vee added. "She didn't even make it to the pizza place!"

Miko whimpered before looking down, having been unable to sniff Hisako out.

"It's like she just… vanished." Mikey let out.

Suddenly, Donnie's phone chimed, and he pulled it out.

"The signal… it's back!" he exclaimed.

"WHERE?!" everyone demanded.

"She's moving near the docks!" Donnie reported.

"Then let's move!" Leo insisted.

* * *

They hurried to the docks, seeing Hisako walking down the street with her phone in one hand and her tessen in the other.

"Hisako!" Erika cried out. "There you are!"

She stopped when she heard her voice, looking up as the entire Hamato Clan gathered around her. As soon as they saw her jumpsuit, they connected the dots.

"The EPF…" Tai growled through clenched teeth. "Bishop!"

"I'll tear his fucking heart out!" Raph shouted.

Hisako grabbed his arm and looked at him, all the fear, anguish, and terror finally coming forth.

"I just…" she hiccupped, "I just wanna go home…"

Leo patted her back while Jade trembled with rage.

"Okay." she hissed. "I'm gonna fucking blow up the EPF building for what they did."

"Jade... stop." Hana told her. "They're not worth it."

"Hana's right." Mizuki said. "Besides… that's not what Hisako needs right now."

Leo picked Hisako up as she buried her head in his shoulder, clinging to him while sobbing. Seeing this, Jade's rage abated and she walked over, gently rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

"You're right." she said simply. "Let's get her home."

And with that, the group walked back to the lair, both the Turtles and the clan alike doing their best to comfort Hisako.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, there's that. Another one down.

The chapter title is meant to reflect Bishop's mindset after seeing Hisako's scars. That, and I had Skillet's song "Feel Like a Monster" stuck in my head.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	68. Not Finished Yet

**Chapter 67: Not Finished Yet**

* * *

The day after her "escape" from the EPF, Hisako told the Turtles and the clan what Bishop told her about his backstory. The story put a lot of things into perspective about their least favorite government agent.

"So that's why he's so gung-ho about aliens." Leo remarked.

"Still doesn't excuse his actions, Leo." Donnie told him. "He who fights monsters should beware, lest he become a monster himself."

"Exactly." Hisako said, hugging her legs. "However, he did do his job. And unfortunately, we fucked up big time when we did our jail break."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked. "He was detaining innocent aliens against their will."

Erika got it first.

"Some of those aliens really _were_ bad... weren't they?" she asked nervously.

"Unfortunately." Hisako replied, shivering. "One was Sh'Okanabo."

"Show-ka-who?" Mikey questioned, mangling the word.

"Sh'Okanabo." Hisako corrected. "Dread Lord of the Darkness. He's a force even Krang and Ch'rell feared, and rightfully so."

"And we let him out of his cage, without even bothering to figure out what he was in for or who exactly he was." Jade realized before facepalming. "We're dumb."

"He's a shapeshifter." Hisako explained. "As Bishop put it, he put on a friendly face to trick us into letting him out. And unfortunately, he's not the only one."

"There's more?" Raph asked.

"A living computer virus named Viral." Hisako said. "We freed her too. And she's teamed up…" she sighed before going on, "with Krang."

Horrified looks were exchanged among the group, but Hisako wasn't finished dropping bombshells yet.

"One of Bishop's squads chased Viral into Krang's hiding place." she gulped. "Krang... he killed them."

"How?!" Hana demanded. "Leatherhead smashed up his robot body! He's just a helpless blob now!"

"Apparently, there was enough leftover tech for him to rebuild his suit." Hisako explained.

"Damn it…" Kagome ran a hand through her hair. "Mom and Splinter were right. Even without his army and resources, he's still a threat."

"How dangerous _is_ Viral?" Vee questioned.

"From what Bishop told me, she nearly caused the Y2K bug when she landed." Hisako answered.

"Donnie, is that bad?" Mikey asked.

"The Y2K bug is a class of computer bugs related to the year 2000." Donnie explained. "Problems were anticipated, and arose, because many programs represented four-digit years with only the final two digits — making the year 2000 indistinguishable from 1900."

He got a bunch of blank looks.

"Basically, people thought computers all over the world would go haywire at midnight on on January 1, 2000." Donnie clarified. "Mass hysteria, possible malfunctioning nukes... the end of the world. It's why so many people thought the world would end in 1999."

Now he got a few nods and "ohs" of understanding.

"And Viral would have caused exactly that if Bishop and his men hadn't captured her." Hisako said.

"Jesus…" Makoto muttered.

"FUCK!" Jade shouted, causing everyone to jump as she slammed her fists on the table. "Fuck…"

She stood up, pacing as she clenched her fists. "This is just perfect! We saved Manhattan from one alien menace... and put _two more_ back on the streets!"

"We screwed up," Leo realized. "We seriously screwed up…"

"No, screwing up would be an improvement." Hisako corrected. "There is not a word to describe how badly we fucked up."

"Look, we made a mistake." Tai cut in. "But we can fix this."

"But where do we even start?" Vee asked. "If this Sh'Okanabo is a shapeshifter, finding him will be damn near impossible."

"Exactly." said Hisako. "He could be anywhere in New York. Or anybody."

"He could even be one of us!" Mikey gasped, getting blank stares from the others.

"Mikey, he's not." Hisako told him. "I promise."

"Mikey…" Jade deadpanned, "were your parents related? Like before they were married?"

"I'm pretty sure whoever was in charge of our eggs dropped his before we hatched." Leo told her.

"Hey!" Mikey objected. "If that happened, I'd just be a splat of yolk or something!"

"He's got us there." Erika admitted.

"Hey, we can discuss Mikey's idiocy later." Raph cut in sharply. "If we can't find Sh'Okanabo, we can sure as shit find Krang and his new girlfriend."

"Raph's right." said Leo. "There's no telling how much damage he could cause with a living computer virus on his side. And I'll be damned if I let that slimeball claw his way back to the top of the food chain."

"Aw yeah!" Mikey announced. "Krang hunt is a go!"

* * *

In the old, abandoned lab of Mirage Industries, Krang and Viral approached the computer.

"I ruled this city." Krang muttered to himself. "I would have spread my influence to every corner of this planet... but a group of miserable mutant turtles thwarted my plans, and took everything from me."

He clenched the fist of his suit as he went on.

"My men, my entire power base... were warped back to Dimension X, while I was left stranded here." he snarled. "Skulking around in the shadows, hiding from these pathetic Earthlings!"

He calmed himself before turning to Viral. "I may be down, but I am _not_ out. My men are stuck in Dimension X... and we are going to rectify that, posthaste."

"What do you suggest, General?" Viral questioned.

"We need a way of contacting Ch'rell." Krang explained. "If he can get a lock on our position, he can pull us back to Dimension X. There, we will have everything we need to destroy this world."

Viral looked over the computer, already getting an idea.

"Allow me." she offered.

She surged into the computer itself, which slowly but surely powered on.

"Strange…" she informed Krang. "I'm getting some sort of interference. It's making it difficult to connect to your cohort."

"Certain environmental effects can interfere with my communications." Krang mused. "They must have landed on a planet with high gravity."

"No." Viral corrected. "The signal is in Dimension X, and the gravity is far too strong to be a planet. It almost feels like-"

Static filled the screen as a tentative connection was made. Though the image was fuzzy, a familiar red Utrom was visible.

" _Who dares access this channel?!_ " Ch'rell demanded.

"Ch'rell, you fool." Krang snapped. "It's me."

" _General Krang?!_ " Ch'rell exclaimed. " _You live?!_ "

"If you can call what I've been reduced to 'living'." Krang deadpanned. "What is the status of our forces? Why has there not been a rescue attempt?"

" _We've been trying out best, General_." Ch'rell sighed. " _When the Technodrome was transmatted back here... we ended up in a black hole._ "

"I thought as much." Viral mused.

" _Who is that?_ " Ch'rell questioned. " _Someone is listening in-_ "

"Enough." Krang cut in. "Viral is an ally."

Ch'rell nodded in acceptance before continuing.

" _We've done everything in our power to return, General._ " He assured Krang. " _The pull of gravity is too strong, and it is interfering with the portal. It's sporadic at best, and I fear that we cannot leave it open for too long._ "

"Damn those Turtles." Krang cursed, scowling.

"What you need is a way to boost the signal." Viral suggested. "I bet Agent Bishop has something that can help. Perhaps next time your portal works, use it to take him."

" _The EPF dog?_ " Ch'rell smirked evilly. " _Yes... we have a bone to pick with him, don't we, sir?_ "

"Indeed." said Krang. "Don't feel the need to hold back. And perhaps even grab one of the Turtles and make them pay. Or better yet... Oracle herself."

" _The failed experiment…_ " Ch'rell mused. " _Yes… I will take her, and do what we should have done fifteen years ago: put her to sleep._ "

"Make it slow and painful." Krang ordered. "It's the least she deserves."

" _And I thought I had it in for her._ " Ch'rell said aloud.

"After you were sent back, she humiliated me." Krang snarled, slamming his fists on the terminal. "She had the nerve to tear me from my exoframe, put her filthy foot on me like I was nothing but an ant! And then she deliberately set me free to be hunted by the humans of this city, spitting all over my honor! My pride!"

He stepped back, forcing himself to calm down before he went on.

"I want her to suffer horribly." he continued. "I want her screaming, begging for death's embrace. When Oracle is rendered helpless, a bleeding, broken mass before you, Ch'rell... then and only then does she have my permission to die."

Ch'rell cackled evilly. " _As you-_ "

At that moment, the signal cut off.

"Signal lost, General." Viral reported, pulling herself out of the terminal.

"No matter." Krang replied. "Our message got through."

He turned, rubbing his metal hands in anticipation.

"I will have my vengeance." he vowed. "Soon, the Turtles and their allies will be wiped out, and millions will weep as I take my rightful place as the ruler of this world."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato septet waited patiently on the NYPD rooftop. Their patience was soon rewarded when Kara arrived.

"Do you come here often?" she deadpanned.

"Only when duty calls." Kagome replied.

"Have you received any homicide reports?" Leo asked. "Government officials turning up dead?"

"Probably in a very brutal and sadistic way." Hisako added.

"Actually, yes." Kara replied. "Six people in business suits were found dead in an alley a few blocks from Mirage Industries. The bodies were battered beyond recognition, and covered with burn marks." She looked queasy for a few seconds. "The forensics crew almost puked at the sight."

"Yep…" Hisako confirmed, looking a little green around the gills herself. "That's him, alright."

"Of course he'd go to Mirage Industries." Raph muttered.

Kara got it at that.

"Oh no." she let out. "You don't mean-"

"Sadly, we do." Donnie told her. "Krang is back. And he's teamed up with an alien named Viral."

Kara sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course." she muttered. "People like that monster are just too stupid to quit."

"Well this time, we're not just gonna let him go." Leo assured her.

"We were stupid." Hisako added. "We thought without his forces and technology, he wouldn't be a threat to anyone anymore."

"But, he's not an idiot." Kagome included. "He's lived for thousands of years. He knows how to survive, and how to come back."

"You stopped him before. Twice." Kara reminded. "If anyone can put him down for good, it's you."

"Thanks, Kara." Leo said gratefully, before turning to the others. "C'mon, let's get to Mirage Industries."

"Krang ain't walking away this time." Raph vowed. "Not in one piece."

"No argument here." Vee agreed.

They jumped off the roof, disappearing.

* * *

They met back up with Tai's gang outside Mirage Industries.

"Can't say I'm surprised he came back here." Jade mused.

"He's on his home turf." Hisako pointed out.

"Think E.T. is phoning home?" Mikey questioned.

"Impossible." said Donnie. "The city cut power to all of Krang's installations."

"With Viral, it's possible." Hisako said.

"If she almost caused Y2K, then repowering Krang's outposts should be easy for her." Erika deduced.

"Shit…" Tai cursed. "We can't let him get back in contact with Ch'rell or the Technodrome. If he does, we're finished!"

Raph twirled his sais in his hands.

"Then why don't we crash the call?" he declared.

They kicked the door in, and the entire clan spread out. Suddenly, a nearby screen lit up, revealing Viral's face.

"Ah, the Turtles." she greeted. "I suppose I should thank you for freeing me from Agent Bishop."

"Viral, I take it?" Donnie asked.

"You can keep your thanks." Leo spat. "Breaking you out was a mistake. One we're here to fix."

"Aw, what changed?" Viral mocked. "You seemed so eager to help me before."

"When we found out from Bishop that you're a psychotic virus who caused Y2K." Hisako said bluntly.

"What can I say?" Viral shrugged. "Earth's technology is _so_ primitive. It just couldn't handle me hacking into the net."

"Donnie, how can we stop her?" Leo questioned.

"You can't!" Viral declared. "I'm in Mirage Industries' system! Every piece of technology in this building is under my control... and on behalf of my savior, General Krang, I will use it to destroy you!"

"Overdramatic much?" Mikey quipped.

"No." Viral replied. "But _this_ is!"

Hatches in the ceiling opened up, revealing numerous laser cannons aimed directly at the clan.

"Ohhh… crap." Makoto let out.

The lasers began firing, causing the group to scatter.

"We need to get her out of the system somehow!" Erika shouted as she dodged. "Donnie, you're the tech guy! What do we do?!"

"I don't know!" Donnie snapped. "This is a sentient virus! I am _way_ out of my league here!"

"Precisely!" Viral gloated. "You may be intelligent by Earth standards, but in my galaxy, you'd barely pass the entrance examinations to kindergarten!"

"Oooh, burn." Mikey said.

"NOT HELPING!" Donnie shouted.

"Don, she's a virus, right?" Leo demanded. "Couldn't we get rid of her with some anti-virus software?"

"Or a big EMP?" Kagome suggested.

"In theory, yes." Donnie admitted.

"I think there's one in the weapons vault!" Hisako added.

"I'm on it!" Raph shouted, making a break for it.

"Nothing will make a difference!" Viral declared. "All of you will die here!"

"We'll see about that!" Mikey retorted.

"Viral, we overthrew Krang." Tai added. "We've faced down underground monsters. We've survived showdowns with the Shredder. Compared to them, you might as well be a fly."

"Heh." Viral scoffed. "Tell me, boy. Can a fly do _this_?!"

At that moment, every method of escape closed up, and every weapon fired on.

"Good going, Tai." Erika said sarcastically. "Now you made her mad!"

Tai winced.

"Me and my big mouth." he muttered.

 **-X-**

As this went on, Raph hurried down multiple doors, searching for what he was looking for.

"C'mon, c'mon…" he muttered. "Where's the damn vault?!"

Eventually, he came across a door with a picture of an Utrom, wielding what looks like an axe.

"I bet this is it." Raph said aloud before noticing a keypad near the door. "Well... I guess it's time to break out my skeleton key."

He drew his sai and began stabbing the keypad again and again. It began sparking before the door slid open, and Raph hurried inside, seeing various weapons, toys, and gizmos. Eventually, he saw a large gun with a large satellite dish coming out of the barrel.

"I have no frickin' clue what this EMP thing would look like…" Raph muttered before taking the gun, "but I'll take what I can get."

 **-X-**

Back in the lobby, everyone was trying hard to keep themselves from being blasted. Mizuki managed to get a few arrows off, taking out a few guns. Unfortunately, Viral shot most of her shots in mid-flight.

"Come now, girl." Viral admonished. "This installation commands the most advanced technology in the galaxy, and you come brandishing sharp sticks?"

"They're more effective than you think!" Mizuki retorted.

She pulled out a metallic one, the arrowhead consisting of what looked like a small cattle prod, and fired it at a nearby computer screen. While it only shorted out that one screen, Viral still let out a pained scream.

"Yes!" Donnie cheered. "I knew the electroshock arrow would come in handy!"

"Sadly, I only have so many." Mizuki said. "And definitely not enough to deal with her."

As this was going on, Makoto jumped one laser shot, before seeing one aiming for Erika. On instinct, he charged forward.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted, pushing Erika out of the way just as the gun fired, taking a laser blast to the right shoulder.

Makoto let out a pained yelp and reeled back, clutching his shoulder.

"Makoto!" Erika screamed, hurrying over to him.

"Why would you do that, boy?" Viral questioned, before shrugging. "Hmm... I'll never understand the ways of you humans."

"Yeah…" Makoto retorted in a strained voice. "And that's why you'll never beat us."

"That…" Raph added as he entered, brandishing the satellite dish gun he found in the vault, "And this little gadget I found right here."

He pointed it at Viral, who blanched in fear.

"No!" the virus screamed. "What are you doing?!"

Raph pulled the trigger and a massive electrical surge fired outward. The clan was unharmed, but every gadget in the room sparked and shut down.

"Okay, good." Raph remarked, lowering the gun. "That _was_ the EMP."

"Raph, you are the turtle." Donnie complemented.

Viral slowly materialized, sparking and flickering like an old VHS tape.

"It matters not…" she managed. "We've already contacted General Krang's forces."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"Enjoy your victory… while you can." Viral boasted. "For soon… you will know true fear."

The screen flickered off.

"Damn it, we're too late!" Makoto cursed before wincing at his burned shoulder.

"Easy there." Erika said. "I've got you."

"Hisako, where's Krang?" Leo demanded.

"Gone." Hisako replied. "Viral was a distraction while he escaped."

"Blast it!" Leo swore.

"Wait, things don't add up." Donnie realized. "If they contacted the Technodrome, it should've arrived by now. There's gotta be something interfering with it."

"Dimension X isn't without its danger." Hisako remarked. "Something's gotta be interfering with their return."

She thought for a moment.

"Now that I think about it, some of the Krangdroids _did_ mention once that certain factors, like high gravity, can interfere with their instruments." she recalled.

"Like that black hole we saw when we went there?" Mikey asked, getting a nod.

"Donnie," Leo began, "is it possible the Technodrome got trapped in the black hole?"

"I did set the Technodrome's destination for a random part of Dimension X." Donnie admitted. "Yeah, it's possible."

"Well, we're in luck," Hana realized. "I'm not big on science stuff, but I do know that not even light can escape a black hole's gravity."

"Maybe so." said Vee. "But that doesn't mean Krang's not gonna try."

"We thought him beat once, and look where it got us." Hisako added.

"Besides, our luck rarely pans out." Raph added.

* * *

At the Hamato Clan apartments, Akemi helped Erika tend to Makoto's injured shoulder as the others updated Splinter, Kasumi, and the rest on the current situation.

"Krang's got a living computer virus on his side, and there's an evil alien shapeshifter loose in New York." Mizuki listed off, before looking down. "And it's all our fault."

"You were right, Mom." Kagome admitted. "It was foolish to think Krang was down for good."

"It's not your fault." Akemi piped up as she smeared ointment on a wincing Makoto's wound. "Bishop was a jerk. How could you have known those two aliens were actually dangerous?"

"You did what you thought was right." Splinter told them. "You made mistakes, yes, but you've owned up to them, and are working towards correcting them."

"Right…" Makoto allowed. "Right. Besides, quite a few of those aliens _were_ innocent."

"And Bishop deserved the beatdown Hisako gave him." Jade added. "Even if it didn't stick for some reason."

"I think that's due to the aliens that abducted him tampering with his DNA." Hisako said. "He described himself as immortal. Maybe he can't die or something."

"If it bleeds, we can kill it." Tai insisted. "We just gotta work out how."

"Taiichi, Bishop is not an 'it'." Kasumi admonished.

Tai shrugged.

"He's just as bad as Shredder, and I barely consider that freakazoid human either." he argued.

"I agree that Bishop's a sack of shit." Hisako said. "But he's not our problem right now."

"Yeah, you're right." Tai admitted. "Viral and Krang slipped away, and this Sh'Okanabo is still at large."

"They're our main focus right now." Leo declared. "We find them and stop them before they become a major threat."

"Agreed." Erika said. "There's just one more thing to do."

Everyone turned to her, curious. Their question was answered when Erika gave Makoto a peck on the cheek, smiling.

"That's for saving me at Mirage Industries." she told him.

Makoto's blush practically lit up the room, and everyone let out a chuckle.

* * *

That night, Bishop and Sarah were out at a local restaurant, sitting out on the patio. The bandages from his encounter with Hisako were still visible, and were the current topic of discussion.

"I go away for the weekend, and I come back to you looking like you'd been crucified." Sarah observed. "What happened to you, John?"

Bishop tried to come up with an answer, unwilling to reveal to Sarah that he kidnapped Hisako for the Slayer project.

"You know how long it takes to clone you a new body." Sarah went on. "And after what happened before, it'll take weeks before a new one will be sufficiently ready."

"It was a run-in with one of the escapees." Bishop finally said. "They got the better of me, that's all."

Sarah sighed.

"You worry me sometimes, John." she told him. "These creatures are dangerous. Mindless beasts that will tear you apart without a second thought."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Bishop replied. "They're far from mindless. And this escapee... they could have killed me, but they didn't."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't they?" she questioned.

"Because they're better than I am." Bishop said simply.

Before they could go on, a purple portal suddenly opened up in front of them. Both of them stiffened as Ch'rell came out.

"Ah, Agent Bishop." Ch'rell greeted casually. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Ch'rell." Bishop said with a scowl, getting up and putting himself between the rogue Utrom and Sarah.

"Oh good, you remember me." Ch'rell glared at him, emphasising the scar on his face. "I certainly haven't forgotten you."

"What are you doing here?" Bishop demanded.

"I just want to talk." Ch'rell answered, holding up a pair of thick cuffs. "Now, you can either come with me to the Technodrome," a blade popped out of one of his exosuit's forearms (1), "or I can kill everyone in this building, then take you anyway. Your choice."

"Your quarrel is with me, not them." Bishop insisted, offering his wrists in surrender. "I'll come quietly. Just let everyone else live."

"I was so hoping you'd resist." Ch'rell said before shrugging and cuffing him. "Oh well. General Krang's orders are absolute."

He grabbed Bishop by the arm, dragging him roughly towards the portal. As he did, Sarah finally found her words once more.

"What are you going to do?" She demanded.

"Nothing he doesn't deserve." Ch'rell replied. "Isn't that right, Bishop?"

"Yes." Bishop said with barely any hesitation, his eyes on the bandages around his hands as he said this.

With that, he allowed himself to be dragged by Ch'rell into the portal. It closed behind them, leaving Sarah behind. After a minute of surprise, she yanked a cell phone out of her pocket, dialing the EPF.

"All units mobilize!" she ordered. "Agent Bishop has been taken by General Krang's faction!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Had to include some reference to Ch'rell being a Shredder incarnation, even if he isn't Shredder here.

Now, in case it wasn't obvious, yes, Bishop has confronted Krang and Ch'rell before. I came up with the idea that Bishop gave him that scar recently.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	69. Unlikely Alliance

**Chapter 68: Unlikely Alliance**

* * *

 _ **WARNING!**_

This is a dark chapter. Like **_EXTREMELY_** dark. Those who are somewhat squeamish should beware.

* * *

Hisako sat up in bed, still half-asleep. She yawned, attempting to stretch her arms, only to find herself unable to move them. She opened her eyes to see she wasn't in her bedroom, but in a cell within the Technodrome.

"What the…" she let out.

She gasped as she tried to move, finding herself strapped to a table in no other than Ch'rell's private torture chamber.

"This is a nightmare…" she muttered in shock. "This can't be real!"

At that very moment, the door slid open, and Ch'rell entered, wearing a big, toothy grin.

"Unfortunately for you, Oracle... you're very much awake." he reported.

Hisako took in her surroundings. She was wearing the Utrom equivalent of a hospital gown, and a thick metal collar around her neck. She tried to focus her powers, only for the collar to give her a nasty electric shock.

"Wha…" she began. "This-this can't be happening! You're trapped in Dimension X!"

"Foolish girl." Ch'rell chuckled. "Where do you think we are?"

Hisako's breath came in short gasps as she tried to remember how she got there; all that came to mind was seeing a Ms. Campbell robot before being dragged into a portal.

"No…" she whispered. "No-no-NO!"

"Ah yes." Ch'rell said with a grin. "Your screams of anguish. I forgot how much I love hearing them."

Hisako managed to calm herself, refusing to give that piece of filth the satisfaction.

"I'm not the same little girl you used to torture…" she swore. "I'm not gonna break so easily. Now… what the hell do you want from me?"

"General Krang's orders." Ch'rell answered. "You humiliated and demeaned him... so he ordered me to make you suffer as much as possible."

Hisako quickly felt all the fear she tried to suppress come back in full force. Despite her desire to put on a brave face, she failed.

"Please…" she pleaded.

"Good." Ch'rell said, an evil smile on his face. "You remember your place. That's the Oracle I remember."

He raised his arm, clenching his fist as he made his declaration.

"You will be introduced to new forms and levels of pain." he swore. "I will bend you until you break. And when it's all over, when every bone in your body is crushed, when your blood paints the walls of this room... Then you have the General's permission to die."

Hisako let out a whimper that became a terrified scream as Ch'rell began their latest "session"...

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, Bishop was strapped to an electrical chair while being interrogated by another Krangdroid. Bishop looked like he had been through hell himself as they went on. His face and arms were bruised, his chest was gashed, and his lip was split open.

"Tell us what we want, Bishop, and the pain stops." the Krangdroid told him. "It's that simple."

"Never." Bishop swore defiantly. "I swore to protect the Earth from the likes of you. I will _never_. Betray. My planet."

The Krangdroid shook his head in annoyance.

"You try to be reasonable…" he lamented.

He flipped the switch, and Bishop was hit with a massive electrical shock. He howled in pain, spasming in the chair.

After a minute, the Krangdroid flipped the switch again. The electrical surge stopped, and Bishop slumped back in his chair, panting as his skin literally smoked. The Krangdroid grabbed him by the hair, forcing his head back.

"The EPF has the technology to keep our portals open long enough to get the Technodrome out of this black hole." it went on. "One way or another, you will tell us what must be done."

Bishop glared right into the Krangdroid's eyes.

"Fuck you!" he shouted, headbutting the droid, which staggered back before letting out a furious growl.

"Everyone has their limits, Agent Bishop." it vowed. "And we have _all_ the time in the world to find yours!"

He flipped the switch again, and Bishop screamed as he was electrocuted once more.

 **-X-**

Much later, Ch'rell met up with the interrogator, who was cleaning blood off of his suit.

"Has he broken yet?" Ch'rell asked.

"Sadly, no." the interrogator replied. "Bishop's fortitude is to be admired. Even if it is annoying."

"Hmmm…" Ch'rell mused. "Perhaps he needs to see exactly what we're capable of. Bring him to my private chambers."

"Yessir." The Krangdroid nodded.

 **-X-**

Later, Bishop was dragged to Ch'rell's private chambers. The agent was not surprised in the slightest to see said chambers were essentially a torture cellar, filled with all sorts of instruments to inflict pain and suffering.

"Agent Bishop." Ch'rell greeted. "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to talk to you. I've been dealing with a... personal matter."

"Yes, of course." Bishop snarked. "Being Krang's flunky can be _so_ time-consuming."

Ch'rell grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up in the air.

"And also rewarding." he snarled. "Especially when I've been given free reign to use any method necessary to get what I want from you. So why not make it easy on yourself, and tell me what I want to know?"

"You'll never get me to talk, Ch'rell." Bishop spat. "NEVER!"

"Alright, fine." Ch'rell scowled. "If you won't spill it no matter what I do to you... maybe you'll talk when you see what I can do to _her_!"

Another room opened up, and Bishop gasped in horror to see Hisako strapped to a table. She was barely conscious, the front of her gown stained red with blood, and when she saw Ch'rell, she whimpered with fear, a far cry from the girl who threatened the agent so long ago.

"You bastard!" Bishop shouted. "What have you done?!"

"I merely followed the General's orders." Ch'rell replied. "He wants Project Oracle to suffer. So that's what she's doing. I broke her once before, and I'm going to do it again."

He shoved Bishop into a chair, the interrogator grabbing the agent by the shoulders to ensure he remained seated.

"Here." The red Utrom smirked. "Enjoy the show."

Ch'rell walked over to Hisako, who whimpered and cringed as he held up two electrical wires.

"Shall we try the jumper cables again, Oracle?" he asked.

"Please…" Hisako wheezed. "Stop… I'm begging you."

"Bonus." Ch'rell replied. "Do remember to scream for me, will you?"

He latched the cables onto Hisako's table, electrocuting her as she screamed in agony and Bishop watched in open-mouthed horror. After about thirty seconds, Ch'rell removed the cables, and Hisako slumped, panting.

"No more... please…" she begged. "Just... get it over with... k-kill me…"

"I've got much more planned for you, Oracle." Ch'rell informed her before turning to Bishop. "Her fate is sealed. She will die only after suffering until nothing of 'Hamato Hisako' remains. But you… you do not have to share her fate. Tell me what I want to know, and your death will be swift."

Despite all the pain, Hisako managed to look up, looking right into Bishop's eyes and shaking her head. Bishop's gaze steeled, and he snarled.

"No." he told Ch'rell.

Ch'rell let out an enraged roar, lunging at Bishop and grabbing him by the throat.

"You're only making it worse for yourself, you lousy human!" he shouted. "You _will_ tell me!"

All of a sudden, one of the Krangdroids rushed in all of a sudden.

"Sir, we need you on the bridge!" he shouted. "The gravitational field is acting up! The ship's going in!"

"Damn it all…" Ch'rell cursed before putting Bishop down. "These two... take them to the brig. I've got far more planned for them." He looked at Hisako, smirking sadistically. "After all... I haven't even gotten to use the flamethrower yet."

Hisako let out another whimper.

 **-X-**

Not long after that, the two were literally thrown into a cell together, their hands cuffed in front of them as the Krangdroids locked the door behind them. Hisako remained where she landed, in no condition to move.

"Make it stop…" she pleaded tearfully. "No more… no more… please."

Bishop looked down at the poor girl, nothing but sympathy on his face for her. He approached her, his own movements hindered by pain. As gently as he could, he rolled her onto her back.

Her eyes were glassy, tears flowing freely.

"Bishop…" she wheezed. "Just end it… please. I don't want to spend another ten years here."

"You won't." Bishop vowed. "And don't talk like that. You have a family."

"They won't find me…" Hisako replied. "Not here… and even if they do… time moves different here. I doubt they've even noticed I haven't come home yet." She choked. "It could be weeks here before they do."

"Then it's up to us." Bishop decided. "We need to find a way to escape."

"No use…" Hisako mumbled. "No escape…"

"I can't do this alone, Hisako." Bishop insisted. "I need you to trust me. I know that's hard... after what I did to you, to the Mutanimals... but _please_ , Hisako. Can you trust me?"

Hisako slowly met his eye, nodding with what was left of her strength.

"Just… promise me one thing." she said. "If this fails… kill me."

Bishop hesitated, then nodded.

"I will." he promised. "Ch'rell won't get his hands on you again."

Hisako let out a grateful sob.

"They'll come to collect us once the ship is safe…" she said. "We need to run."

She tried to stand, but her legs gave out from under her, and she fell with a yelp. The bloody footprints she left behind from her attempt showed why.

"Your legs…" Bishop observed. "You're in no shape to walk."

"No…" Hisako let out, feeling despair overtake her. "No, no, no…"

The collar shocked her, sensing the buildup of mental power.

"Don't give up." Bishop pleased. "If I have to, I'll carry you out of here."

He heard footsteps beginning to approach. Knowing their time was limited, he grabbed her, pulling her cuffed arms over his head. With her situated on his back, he leaned up against the wall close to the door, waiting for their captors to enter. The door slid open, and two Krangdroids entered.

As soon as he saw his opportunity, Bishop kicked one of the Utrom pilot's squarely in the face, knocking him back. The second one tried to react, but Hisako kicked it with all of the strength she could muster. They dropped, and Bishop searched their fallen forms, finding the keys to the cuffs on them. He quickly unlocked their cuffs, but sadly, none of the keys fit Hisako's collar.

"Damn…" he muttered. "Of course. Ch'rell probably has that key."

"Too dangerous…" Hisako insisted. "We need to run…"

"You're right." Bishop agreed. "Our best option is to run like hell to the portal room."

She nodded, giving him directions as he hurried down the hallways.

"Go left here." she instructed at one intersection.

He continued to run, following her directions. Eventually, they came across the portal room. The second they stepped in, the door closed behind them, and just about every Krangdroid onboard came out, aiming weapons at them. Ch'rell entered, clapping slowly and sarcastically.

"Did you take me for a fool, Agent Bishop?" he questioned. "Far too many specimens have escaped for me not to take precautions. First the tiger and the fox, then Oracle and the beast, then K'Vathrak, and now you."

He glared at him, a maniacal grin on his face.

"Mark my words, human. You and Oracle are _not_ leaving the Technodrome or Dimension X alive!" he promised.

Bishop slid Hisako off of his back, facing Ch'rell.

"I may deserve whatever you decide to do to me, but she doesn't." he insisted. "Let Hamato Hisako go, and I'll stay."

"Bishop…?" Hisako questioned curiously.

"She deserves whatever General Krang decides." Ch'rell scoffed. "That's what she gets for disrespecting her future ruler."

"She's an innocent girl! With a family that's waiting for her!" Bishop shouted. "Do as I say and let her go free, or I'll give you another scar to match!"

Ch'rell laughed mockingly. "You're in no position to make threats, Bishop." He turned to the Utroms. "Take them both!"

The Krangdroids advanced on them, but Bishop jumped into the fray, fighting with all of his strength. Sadly, in his weakened condition, it wasn't long before he went down. The krangdroids piled on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Idiot…" Ch'rell gestured to his men. "To the brig."

They were about to grab Hisako, but suddenly, she jerked her head up, her eyes glowing green. The collar repeatedly shocked her, but she ignored it as her rage grew.

"What?!" Ch'rell screamed. "Impossible! You shouldn't be able to-"

Hisako let out a primal scream, and everything blew. Her collar sparked and fizzled before popping off, and she and Bishop were surrounded by a dome of energy, the krangdroids forced off and away from them as she turned to him. He looked at her in surprise, stunned for a moment.

"Get a portal open!" she ordered. "I can't keep this up for long!"

Bishop jumped up, running for the controls as the Krangdroids pointed on the barrier. Hisako flinched with every strike, her nose beginning to bleed. Eventually, Bishop got a flickering portal open.

"Come on!" he shouted, grabbing her and jumping in. The dome vanished, and the Krangdroids made to follow, but the portal closed, severing the arm of an unlucky Krangdroid.

"They got away…" Ch'rell snarled, seething with rage. " _THEY GOT AWAY!_ "

Every Krangdroid in the room immediately flooded out of the room in sheer terror. Ch'rell slashed at the wall with his arm-blade, leaving deep gouges in it before screaming in pure rage.

* * *

In an alley in New York, Bishop and Hisako were dropped down, Bishop landing violently on the pavement, and Hisako landing on top of him. The portal closed behind him, a severed arm dropping on Bishop's head. Seeing stars for a minute, Bishop shook it off and stood up, picking up Hisako.

"The EPF…" he managed. "We need medical attention…"

She looked at him, her eyes no longer glassy, but confused.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you do that?"

"You've suffered enough at Krang's hands." Bishop told her.

"You offered yourself… for my sake." Hisako recalled. "When just a week ago… I was on your lab table."

"You were right." Bishop admitted. "I'm a monster. But I'm making an effort to change that."

* * *

At the EPF building, Sarah was spear-heading search efforts. Every agent was out on the hunt for Bishop, with her at the nerve center of it all.

"Alpha Team, any sign of Bishop?" she questioned.

" _Negative._ " reported the leader of Alpha Team.

" _Same here, ma'am_." said the leader of Beta Team.

"Goddammit…" Sarah swore. "Where are you, John?"

" _Doctor, we have to assume by this point that Krang's men took Agent Bishop back to their world_." the Beta Team leader said.

"Even so, we're not giving up the search." Sarah insisted. "Sweep the entire city. I know he's out there. I can feel it."

" _We've searched all of New York City top to bottom, ten times, and there's been no sign of him!_ " the Alpha team leader objected.

"Then look again!" Sarah snapped.

At that very moment, the proximity sensors in the building went off.

"Intruders at the front gate!" Sarah shouted. "On screen!"

The screen turned on, showing Bishop with Hisako in his arms. Sarah's jaw dropped at the sight, especially when she noticed Bishop's wounds.

"John!" she exclaimed, before picking up the com. "Get medical now!"

 **-X-**

Outside, Hisako had already fallen unconscious, and it was all Bishop himself could do to stay upright. The front doors finally opened as Sarah and the medical team came running out.

"John, you're alive!" Sarah exclaimed, before noticing Hisako. "Who's that?"

"Hamato Hisako… they got her too." Bishop replied before handing Hisako over to the medics. "Her first."

"But sir, your condition-" was all the medic managed to get out before Bishop grabbed him by the collar.

"Her. First." he ordered sternly.

The medic nodded in agreement, and Bishop let go, beginning to pass out as Sarah caught him.

"I've got you." she assured. "You're safe. You both are."

* * *

Bishop later woke up in the medical bay, his wounds cleaned and bandaged. Sarah stood next to his bed, holding his hand, as the chief doctor approached him.

"You scared us." Sarah told him, visibly relieved.

"Back from the dead, I see." the doctor observed. "You've been out for two days."

"I'll mend." Bishop replied. "How is Hamato Hisako?"

"We patched her up." the doctor replied. "She woke up shortly before you did. None of the men have gone near her. She's… asked about you."

"I see." Bishop muttered, before looking at the doctor. "Call Kasumi Lee. Tell her Hisako is here, and she can collect her."

"Right away." the doctor said. "I suggest you go see Miss Hamato, before her family comes to collect her."

Bishop nodded, and Sarah handed him a crutch before helping him out of bed and leading him to Hisako's room. The young psychic was also wrapped in bandages, looking somewhat like a mummy beneath the jumpsuit she'd been provided. However, she was coherent, sitting up in her bed, and looking at Bishop with life in her eyes once more.

"You know, I was surprised when I woke up completely free of restraints, and not a single soldier in sight." she remarked, letting out a small laugh. "You meant what you said, back in that alley. You really are trying to change. Why?"

"I don't want to become the kind of monster I've spent two hundred years fighting." Bishop told her. "I ordered my men to contact Kasumi Lee. She'll be here to take you home shortly."

They were silent for a moment before Hisako spoke up again.

"You asked me to trust you back on the Technodrome." she said. "I don't know if you deserve it yet, but I'm willing to give you a second chance. I owe you that much for saving me."

Bishop nodded. "That's all I ask."

Hisako held out her hand, which Bishop shook. After a few minutes, Sarah opened the door.

"John, Mrs. Lee has arrived." she reported.

Hisako looked at Bishop, holding out her arms. "I… still can't walk."

Bishop picked her up, and carried her out into the lobby just as Kasumi barged in through the front door, Splinter right behind her.

"Mom! Dad!" Hisako cheered.

"Hisako!" Kasumi shouted, running over to her along with Splinter.

"Explain. Now." Splinter demanded as he looked right at Bishop.

"Krang's men abducted us both and took us to Dimension X." Bishop explained.

"He saved me, Dad." Hisako assured him. "Bishop saved me."

"Then you have my thanks." Splinter said gratefully as Bishop handed Hisako over.

"I'll keep my word." Bishop assured Hisako. "I won't come near your family or clan again."

"I'm trusting you." Hisako replied. "Don't make me regret it."

With that, they carried Hisako back to Kasumi's car, Splinter gently setting Hisako down in the back seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Hisako nodded. "I am now. Let's go home."

Kasumi nodded in agreement, and they drove away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Good God, this is the darkest chapter I've written yet. Thank Author of the Insane for that; it fits the story, but it doesn't mean I liked doing it.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	70. The Entity Below

**Chapter 69: The Entity Below**

* * *

A few days after Hisako and Bishop's return to Earth, the Turtles, Kagome, April, and Tai's group sat in her room. She had been bedridden after the event, still practically mummified in bandages. Thus, Donnie had elected to explain an upcoming celestial event in her room so she could be part of the group. As he tried to explain it in his usual style, Mikey held up a hand.

"Okay, Don." he said, yawning. "You know I love ya, but the technobabble... you're boring everybody."

Indeed, everyone looked half-asleep.

"Okay, fine." Donnie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let me try this one more time."

He held up a grapefruit and nine different donuts, setting them in a perfect line on a table.

"It's really quite simple to understand." he went on. "The longitudinal span of the other eight planets, the moon, and the sun culminate within a geocentric sector fourteen degrees to form a grand planetary alignment with Earth. Say this grapefruit is the sun, and the Earth is the third donut from…"

And that was when he looked down, noticing one of the donuts was missing.

"Hey! What happened to the Earth?" he exclaimed.

Mikey had taken that donut and was busy eating it. Everyone in the room glared at him, and Raph smacked him upside the head.

"Lint for brains." Jade muttered, shaking her head.

"Continue, Donnie." Leo urged.

"Okay," Donnie continued, "long story short, our entire solar system, the planets, the moon, the sun, everything... They'll be in perfect alignment today."

"And this should bother us because…?" Raph questioned.

"Planetary alignments are huge, and often harbingers of doom." Hisako cut in. "Right, Don?"

"They're considered as such, yeah." Donnie admitted.

"Will this have any effect on the Earth?" Tai asked.

Donnie shook his head.

"Astronomically speaking, the planets are just too far apart to exhibit any additional gravitational pull." he rationalized.

At that moment, a tremor rippled through the Earth, startling them.

"And I'm sure that was just a random earthquake." Vee deadpanned, looking at Donnie. "You know this is your fault for saying that, right?"

Another tremor, this one stronger, knocked the group off of their feet.

"Not me!" Hisako raised her hands. "I'm not doing this!"

"We better check the news." Kagome insisted.

The group made their way out into the living room, Hisako leaning on April, as Vee snatched up the remote, changing to Channel 6. The screen showed seismograph going off the charts, as well as a map/radar of the Earth with Vernon Fenwick's voice in the background.

" _A live feed from the university's seismograph rating in at 7.8 on the Richter scale!_ " Vernon declared. " _Closest estimates put the epicenter a thousand miles south of Greenland. Scientists believe that with the current shifting of tectonic plates, we may be witnessing the birth of a new island, or even a subcontinent._ "

The images shifted to the outside of New York, with water flooding in and dark clouds overhead.

" _With displacement of water so massive, it's dangerously raising the sea level_." Vernon went on. " _Unstable temperatures have prompted violent thunderstorms, due to reach the eastern seaboard within the hour._ "

"Uh, I don't like the look of that." Makoto let out.

"Well, there you have it. It's the end of the world." Mizuki mused. "Floods, earthquakes, storms…"

"Dogs and cats living together!" Jade added. "Mass hysteria!"

"It doesn't make any sense." Donnie muttered. "Something else may be at work here."

Another tremor rocked the lair, and the lights and TV went off.

"Y'know, that crazy guy on the streets parading that 'the end is near' sign may not have been so crazy." Erika remarked.

Suddenly, a cry of pain from Hisako and April alerted the group. The two girls were covering their ears, curled up on the ground as Splinter ran out.

"What is that?!" April demanded. "It's like someone's trying to split my brain in two!"

"What the hell is going on?" Vee shouted.

Suddenly, a bright blue light flashed from Donnie's lab and recognition dawned.

"The Undercity crystals?" Tai whirled on Donnie. "You brought them back here?!"

"I had them under lead glass, like the power cell in the Shellraiser!" Donnie defended. "Their energy signature shouldn't be anywhere near this strong!"

"You think it's the alignment?" Hana questioned. "Or something's going on with the Crystal Moon?"

"If it is, we need to get back to the Undercity and find out." Leo declared as another tremor hit the ground. "And fast!"

"I will tend to Hisako and April." Splinter assured them. "Go find the source of these disturbances and stop them."

"Wait." Kagome piped up. "What about Mom? Tai and Erika's family? The rest of the clan?"

"Mom and Dad'll know what to do." Tai assured. "If things get too bad, they can come down here and hunker down."

"Knowing them, they're probably en route." Jade said.

"Besides, we don't have time to waste." Donnie insisted, picking up the crystals.

"Let's move, people." Leo declared. "To the Turtle Tunneler!"

* * *

They quickly piled into the Tunneler, going down the tunnels they'd dug out before and arriving in the Undercity in record time. As they piled out, they noticed a key difference from the last time they were there.

"Um…" Leo began, "what's wrong with this picture?"

The city was now flooding with inhabitants, piloting vehicles and roaming the streets.

"Where the hell did all these guys come from?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, I thought all of the Entity's buddies were frozen." Mikey let out.

"Well, they're not now." Kagome commented. "This can't be a coincidence."

"Got that right." said Vee. "We need to get in there."

 **-X-**

In a nearby chamber, five figures focused the light of the Crystal Moon on a hologram of Earth, aiming for the spot marked by Channel 6 as they chanted. One of them just happened to be the Entity, who looked into a crystal to see the Hamato Clan's arrival.

"So…" he mused, "they have returned."

He pulled four crystals, all red and pulsating, from his cloak and threw them into the lava near where the Tunneler wound up. The lava began rapidly bubbling…

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, the clan entered the city, and one of the inhabitants sped by them on a hover scooter.

"Um, excuse me?" Makoto began. "Could you please tell us-"

The scooter-rider just zipped past them without acknowledging the group at all, and Makoto scowled at their rudeness.

"Well, I guess they come from a time before manners were invented!" he spat.

"Dude, it's like they don't even see us." Mikey remarked.

"They see us." Donnie corrected. "They just don't care."

"So what, we're beneath their notice?" Raph demanded.

"As far as I can tell, yes." Donnie clarified.

"Dicks." Jade scoffed.

At that moment, something began melting through the walls behind them, and the group jumped back as four massive lava monsters oozed forward, surrounding them.

"Looks like someone noticed us!" Leo shouted.

"And it ain't the welcome wagon!" Vee declared.

Jade drew her staff and made to attack one, but Hana grabbed her arm.

"Jade, use your head!" she snapped. "Have you not noticed these things are made of _BOILING HOT LAVA_?!"

"Oh…" Jade said sheepishly. "Right…"

"Any bright ideas?" Mikey asked.

"Just one." Leo replied. "RUN!"

They took off as the lava monsters pursued them, and soon found themselves faced with an entire crowd of the Undercity's inhabitants.

"Oh, now they notice us?!" Tai shouted. "When did we become so goddamn popular?!"

"Just keep running!" Mizuki yelled.

They kept running, only to find themselves surrounded by both the lava monsters and the Undercity people.

"We're boxed in!" Kagome screamed, just as a trap door opened beneath them and dropped them into a darkened room. Before they could react, blue energy beams spread across the only door, acting like prison cell bars.

"And now we're prisoners." Tai grumbled, kicking the wall. "Great."

"Not for long!" Jade declared.

She swung her staff at the bars, and was hit with an energy feedback that threw her across the room to slam into the wall back first. After a minute, she picked herself up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Nothing's broken." Jade insisted, before wincing. "Except my spine. And ribs. Maybe everything else. Ouch…"

"Okay Jade, seriously," Hana began, "what did you think was gonna happen?"

"So…" came a familiar voice, "you decided to come back."

A door slid open, and the Entity entered, glaring at them.

"It's you!" Kagome shouted.

"You shouldn't have come back." the Entity said sternly. "You do not belong here!"

"Says the guy who invited us here in the first place." Leo shot back.

"What are you bozos even doing down here?" Raph demanded.

"Whatever's powering the crystals is wreaking havoc on the surface." Erika explained. "That's why we came."

"So whatever you're up to, buddy," Raph began, "you better knock it off or we'll-"

A massive rocky hand sprouted from the ground and grabbed him, cutting off his threat.

"Or you will what?" the Entity questioned, shaking his head. "Pathetic creatures. This is far beyond your control."

The fist released Raph, retracting back into the ground.

"After ten thousand years, a new day is dawning for my people." the Entity explained. "The Y'Lyntians shall finally rule once more."

"You lying motherfucker!" Jade shouted. "You're not the last of your kind! You've been playing us all along!"

The Entity shrugged.

"At the time, I had limited power." he explained. "I needed your help to maintain my city. So I said what I had to."

"And what about the millions of people living above you?" Leo demanded. "Whatever you're doing, it's causing massive quakes and thunderstorms that could wipe out the eastern seaboard!"

"Yes…" the Entity began, "that is the price we must pay to reshape the world. Make it the way it used to be."

"Do you even care about the damage you're causing?" Kagome demanded.

"Why should we care about the insects who have infested our world?" the Entity shot back.

"You crazy son of a bitch!" Tai shouted. "If you think for one second we're gonna stand by and let you do this-"

"It is already happening. There is nothing you can do." the Entity cut her off, turning his back. "And when we Y'Lyntians rule this world once again, you shall be the first slaves of our new world order."

And with that, he was gone, letting out a maniacal laugh as he went.

"And adding him to the list of alien psychopaths I want to stab in the face." Vee remarked.

"What do we do, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Look around." Leo insisted. "There's gotta be a way out of here."

Suddenly, something began melting through the wall. Everyone quickly backed up.

"Oh, now what?!" Makoto shouted.

The wall exploded, revealing a female Y'Lyntian holding a crystal.

"Quickly." she insisted, waving them on. "This way!"

"Why should we trust you, bitch?" Jade snapped.

"Would you rather remain here until they lock collars on your necks?" the Y'Lyntian questioned.

"She's got a valid point." Tai conceded.

"Now hurry." said the woman. "There is little time."

They followed the woman out, and she quickly explained everything.

"My name is Versallia." she said. "I am a Y'Lyntian, yes... but I am _not_ like the others."

"You'll understand if we're skeptical." Raph replied. "Especially since your friend lied to us from the start.

"The High Mage is no friend of mine." Versallia told them. "We must stop him and the rest."

"How can we do that when we don't even know what they're doing?" Mizuki questioned.

"You will learn." Versallia replied cryptically as they arrived at a door.

She held her crystal up, opening the door and revealing a room containing a computer and several archives.

"Our race's archives." Versallia explained. "You will see the truth you desire here."

The group looked around as Versallia prepared the proper crystals. She placed them into the computer, and an image of an island in the middle of the sea flickered to life.

"We were of a different age." she explained. "A time long ago, when Y'Lyntians held unassailable dominion over the Earth."

The image shifted to numerous Y'Lyntians roaming around the island, when multiple crystals fell from the sky, landing around the area.

"We were the first. The chosen." Versallia continued. "The heavens bestowed upon us power beyond imagination, in the form of mighty crystals from the stars."

One particularly large crystal landed atop a mountain.

"The largest of these, the Sun Crystal, landed came to rest high upon our mountain peak, overlooking the entire continent." the Y'Lyntian went on. "As a final gift from the heavens, the planets aligned and empowered our Sun Crystal, charging it with unfathomable energy. Energy which we harnessed through the other crystals to build the largest, most splendid civilization on Earth."

"So when did your people become supremacist douchebags?" Jade questioned bluntly.

"Jade!" Hana admonished.

"What? It's true." Jade defended. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it."

"That's my job." Raph deadpanned.

Versallia sighed.

"We Y'Lyntians had advanced so far so fast, that we began to believe ourselves superior to all others." she explained, her tone betraying the disgust she felt for her own people.

The scene showed multiple humans being exposed to the crystals' energy.

"We enslaved many innocent humans…" Versallia continued, "and when they could not perform the jobs we imposed upon them, the Sun Crystal was used to mutate them into creatures better suited to serve our selfish needs."

One human became a fish-like creature, another became a furry beast similar to Bigfoot, and a third grew wings and talons.

"Water breathers to bring us the bounty of the sea." Versallia listed off. "Beasts of burden to raise our monuments and dig our canals. And winged sentinels to patrol the skies, preventing certain Y'Lyntians from escaping."

The group looked over the images with silent horror.

"Okay, I'm _really_ glad we left Hisako at home for this one." Leo declared.

Erika doubled over and retched on the floor, Makoto patting her back gently. Vee looked over the beasts of burden, recognition dawning.

"No way…" she let out. "Guys, these Y'Lyntians... they created Bigfoot!"

Mikey looked it over as well.

"It is Bigfoot!" he exclaimed.

Jade saw red, slowly advancing on Versallia.

"You sick fucks…" she hissed. "You're no better than Krang! I'm gonna-"

"Jade!" Hana darted forward, grabbing her shoulder. "Calm down!"

"Please, I am not your enemy." Versallia assured. "I detest the dark ways of my people, and I am far from the only one."

"So what happened next?" Donnie asked.

"An uprising." Versallia replied. "The human cultures banded together and launched an attack upon our home. We were taken by surprise, and the High Council gathered in the Star Chamber to take retaliatory action."

The next crystal showed a great war going on, with ships firing on the island. Then it showed the Sun Crystal's energy being focused into a laser that blasted numerous ships into driftwood, before the fish people, beasts of burden, and Avians attacked the Y'Lyntians.

"The slaves were ordered to turn the power of the Sun Crystal into the most devastating of weapons." Versallia continued. "But many slaves were allied with the human forces, determined to put an end to their cruel Y'Lyntian task masters."

Multiple slaves turned the laser back on its source, and the Crystal Moon exploded, causing the entire continent to sink.

"The power of our Sun Crystal was turned back upon itself, with catastrophic results." Versallia went on. "And the fabled island of Y'Lyntius... sank beneath the waves."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Donnie cut in. "Y'Lyntius?"

"That mean anything to you, Don?" Leo asked.

"Of course!" Donnie replied. "Think about it! Mystical island way ahead of its time sinks beneath the waves? Does that sound like anything to you?"

Everyone got it at that.

"My God…" Mizuki let out. "Y'Lyntius... is Atlantis! These guys are the Atlanteans!"

"Holy crap!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You are correct, but our story does not end there." Versallia told them. "A few of us managed to escape the destruction, and took a fragment of the Sun Crystal. Though its power was greatly diminished, it was enough to give life to this city. Now named the Crystal Moon, its power began to weaken."

"And they were so used to slaves doing the work for them that the Y'Lyntians had no idea what to do." Tai deduced.

"Indeed." said Versallia. "So the High Council came to the decision to seal themselves away in stasiswith the High Mage to watch over them. Awaiting the day of the next planetary alignment, when the power of the crystals would be restored, and Y'Lyntius could be brought forth from the ocean floor."

"So that's what's happening!" Erika exclaimed. "The earthquakes, the tsunamis... They're trying to raise their sunken continent!"

"With the sudden geological change on such a massive scale, continents with shift and sink!" Donnie added. "Most of the human race will be wiped out! The end of the world as we know it!"

"And whatever life survives the cataclysm will be enslaved." Versallia concluded. "Forced to toil away for eternity, in service of the new Y'Lyntian empire."

"No fuckin' way!" Jade shouted. "We're shutting these assholes down!"

Erika thought for a second, and snapped her fingers.

"I've got an idea!" she declared. "We can take a page from Y'Lyntian history, and sabotage the Crystal Moon! Without the crystal's power, they can't raise the island, right?"

"Erika, that's brilliant!" Donnie exclaimed.

Versallia thought it over herself, and nodded.

"I can get a prism large enough to interfere with the energy beam." she told them. "But we'll have to gain access to the Star Chamber. It will not be easy."

"Nothing's ever easy." Hana said dryly.

"Perhaps these will help." Versallia led them to the Y'Lyntian armory, displaying numerous old suits of armor and spears. "This Y'Lyntian armor will protect you from the lava creatures the High Mage has created. And if you can dislodge the fire crystals from their bodies using these staffs, the lava monsters will disintegrate."

"Suit up, you guys." Leo told them. "We've only got one shot at this… so let's make it count."

 **-X-**

In a few short moments, the entire group was dressed in the armor. Once they were ready, Versallia handed Leo a large prism.

"This will disrupt the Crystal Moon's energy." she explained.

"Got it. Thanks." he told her as he turned to the others. "We all clear on the plan?"

"We take on the lava monsters and distract the Entity and his High Council buddies." Tai recited. "While that's going on, you handle the Crystal Moon."

"We got this, Leo." Raph assured him.

Leo nodded and quickly scaled the wall, while the others entered a tunnel. As he made it to an upper level, he overlooked the Star Chamber.

"Well, so far so-" he was cut off as a lava monster appeared. "Bad!"

The monster punched Leo in the chest, sending him skidding across the floor. He quickly got back up, looking at the small burn mark in his chest.

"Well, at least we know the armor works." Leo mused. "Now let's see where that crystal heart of yours is!"

He twirled the staff before stabbing the creature in the chest. It shrieked before evaporating, the crystal animating it pierced on Leo's staff.

"Worked like a charm." Leo observed as the crystal crumbled. "Y'Lyntian battle armor… never fight freaky lava monsters without it."

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, the others were headed down the tunnels to the Star Chamber.

"So," Mikey piped up suddenly, "does this armor make my butt look big?"

Raph smacked him. "Will you focus?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to defuse the tension." Mikey defended.

It wasn't long before the lava monsters appeared. Jade twirled the staff in her hands.

"Time to put these to the test!" Jade declared.

She lunged forward, batting the thing in the head before stabbing it through the chest. The crystal heart shattered, and the lava monster oozed away, dead.

"Talk about dying of a broken heart." Mikey observed.

Raph threw his like a javelin, spearing another through the chest and pinning the crystal heart to the wall.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Makoto taunted.

 **-X-**

Within the Star Chamber, the High Mage's crystal amulet glowed, alerting him to what was going on.

"Our sentries have failed." he reported to the rest of the High Council, stepping back from the ritual. "Maintain your focus. The island must continue to rise. I will deal with the intruders."

He opened the door, revealing himself face to face with the Hamato Clan. Tai yanked down his mask for a brief second.

"Boo!" he taunted before pulling it back up.

The High Mage scowled.

"How dare you desecrate the Star Chamber with your presence?!" he exclaimed.

"How dare you threaten our home?!" Raph shot back.

"You fools…" the High Mage hissed. "You are no match for my power."

"We know." Hana informed him. "That's why we're not here to fight you."

"We're distracting you, ya big turd-blossom!" Makoto mocked.

Leo appeared at that very moment on an upper level, holding the prism high above his head. He pulled off his mask so the High Mage would know exactly who he was.

"Your crazy ritual is wreaking havoc all over the world!" he shouted. "And it stops _now_!"

"NO!" the High Mage screamed.

"YES!" Leo shot back as he jumped onto the crystal in the middle of the room, slamming the prism into it. That was all it took. The Crystal Moon began cracking apart, sending massive pillars of energy all over the place.

At that, a large Y'Lyntian vehicle came flying in. The door was thrown open, revealing Versallia behind the wheel.

"Come!" she exclaimed. "We must flee the city!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Mikey said.

Ditching their armor and spears, they piled onto the vehicle and made a break for the exit. The Undercity sank into the lava as they went, followed by the Crystal Moon. As soon as it went under the lava, the vehicle began powering down.

"Crap!" Leo shouted, grabbing Versallia. "Everybody JUMP!"

They did so, landing on a nearby ledge. Leo narrowly managed to grab on, Versallia holding onto his other hand. Just as Leo lost his grip, Tai darted over and caught hold of his wrist; Raph grabbed him around the waist, and together, they pulled Leo and Versallia to safety. With all members of their party safe, they watched solemnly as the Undercity was fully consumed by the lava.

"We did it…" Versallia remarked, tears in her eyes. "But I've lost everything I've ever known."

The Hamato Clan looked at her sympathetically as she buried her face in her hands and began crying, and Leo put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Kagome told her. "There was no other way."

"I know…" Versallia wept. "I know…"

 **-X-**

Eventually, Versallia composed herself, and they made their way above ground.

"So, Versallia…" Mizuki began, "what're you gonna do now?"

"Long ago, I heard of other settlements, where Y'Lyntians like myself fled the empire." Versallia replied. "I'm going to find them."

"We have some friends who might be willing to help." Leo told her. "Look up Mr. Mortu at TCRI. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you find your people."

"I will." Versallia said, smiling. "Farewell, my friends. May we meet again."

She made her own way up, eventually vanishing into the darkness.

"C'mon." Tai said. "Let's get back to the Tunneler."

As they went, Tai continued, "Can I just say how glad I am we'll never have to come back down to these creepoid caverns again?"

"You ain't the only one." Raph remarked.

Murmurs of agreement sounded amongst the group as they made their way back to their ride.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Not much else to say about this one.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	71. Fearful Symmetry

**Chapter 70: Fearful Symmetry**

* * *

 _Within the EPF lab, Bishop approached four figures floating in tanks of culture fluid, overlooking each one beside the scientists._

 _"They seem to be progressing well." he mused. "How long until they're operational?"_

 _"By the end of the week, sir." the scientist reported._

 _"Excellent." Bishop said as he stopped in front of one tank in particular._

 _He put his hand on the glass, seeing the circular scar going through the back of it. He stared at it for a minute, faltering slightly before he clenched his fists and looked away._

 _"Keep me informed of their progress." he told the scientists, turning and walking out of the lab._

 _"The Slayers will be our last line of defense... and with any luck, they'll take down Viral and Sh'Okanabo once and for all."_

* * *

Hisako bolted upright in bed, gasping and sweating. She sat there for a moment, more confused than scared at the dream.

"Well… that's new." she muttered, picking up the stuffed turtle and looking it in the eye. "You have any idea what that was about?"

After a minute, she shrugged, lowering the toy.

"Maybe Master Splinter will know. I'll ask him tomorrow."

With that, she leaned back in bed, closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Hisako explained her dream to Splinter, Karai, and the Turtles at the breakfast table.

"You dreamed about being at the EPF?" Leo asked. "Was it another nightmare?"

"Yes and no." Hisako replied. "I don't know how to describe it. It was like… like I was somebody else, but also myself."

She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I know that makes no sense." she muttered.

"Some kinda out of body experience?" Vee suggested.

"I guess." Hisako admitted, lifting her head. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Weird." Mikey mused. "Think Bishop's up to something again?"

"Even if he is, we can't go running off half-cocked." Donnie pointed out. "What're we gonna say? 'Hisako had a dream about your lab, so we think you're up to something bad?'"

"Donnie's right." Hisako agreed. "Besides, I've had weird dreams before. Bishop's just a new player."

"Either way, let's watch our backs." Raph insisted. "I don't trust Bishop any farther than I could pick up and throw the Technodrome."

"Raph, you never trust anybody." Karai pointed out.

"Yeah, but I-" Raph paused as he met her eyes, then sighed. "I hate you."

"I know." Karai said with a smirk.

"Raphael does have a point." Splinter conceded. "Agent Bishop may be making efforts to change, but two centuries of hatred and prejudice do not merely disappear."

"Well, I'll go talk to him." Hisako decided, then raised her hand just as everyone began to object. "I never said alone. Karai can come with me."

"Sounds like a plan." Karai agreed.

* * *

The two girls headed up topside, walking toward the EPF as Karai turned to Hisako.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"Right now, we just talk." Hisako decided. "I wanna give him a chance. I owe him that much at least."

Karai nodded at that, and soon, they arrived at the EPF building.

"So, what now?" Karai questioned. "Government black-ops. I doubt we can just walk in the front door."

"You'd be surprised." Hisako told her. "Watch."

She hit the buzzer on the front door, and waited.

" _State your business._ " a male agent's voice piped up over the speaker.

"Hamato Hisako for Agent Bishop." Hisako informed him.

" _Hold, please._ " said the agent.

A few moments of silence followed. Karai tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm not getting any younger, y'know." she deadpanned.

"Patience is a virtue." Hisako said matter-of-factly.

" _Agent Bishop will meet you shortly._ " the speaker finally piped up.

"Tell him it's important." Hisako insisted.

After a few more minutes, Bishop came out the door.

"Hisako." he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Hisako explained. "It's about something called the Slayer Project."

If Bishop had any reaction to her words, he didn't show it.

"Where did you hear that from?" he asked.

"A dream I had last night." Hisako explained. "I was in a lab. Your lab. You were there, and you were talking to some scientists about the Slayer Project. They said they'd be operational in a week."

"The Slayer Project…" Bishop began. "It was a super-soldier experiment I had been developing."

Karai raised an eyebrow.

"'Was'?" she repeated.

"Yes." Bishop replied. "I scrapped the projected after the costs continued to rise with little to no results."

"And what was it about?" Hisako questioned.

"The end result was meant to be bio-engineered clones." Bishop explained. "A new, superior race of humanity to be inducted into the Earth Protection Force to fight off alien threats."

"So basically, you were trying to play God." Karai concluded.

"Yes." Bishop confirmed. "I'm sorry to have dragged you out all this way for nothing."

Hisako narrowed his eyes, trying to get into his mind. All she got, however, was his name, rank, and serial number on repeat.

"Well, that's all." she said aloud. "Thanks anyway."

Bishop reentered the EPF, and Hisako and Karai left.

"He's up to something, I know it." Karai declared.

"Agreed." said Hisako. "But the last thing we want to do is poke that particular beehive. Besides, we have no proof."

"Then we'll have to bide our time." Karai decided.

"For now, I'll settle for a good night's rest." Hisako remarked.

"Fair enough." Karai answered.

* * *

Bishop reentered the lab, visibly shaken by his conversation with Hisako.

"Sir?" one of the scientists asked.

"Hamato Hisako knows about the Slayer Project." Bishop reported. "I don't know how, but she does."

"That's impossible, sir!" another scientist declared. "There's no way!"

"The word impossible tends to lose its meaning around that girl and her family." Bishop informed him. "I told her I scrapped the project, but she's suspicious. Up security. We cannot allow the Slayers to fall into the wrong hands, or for the wrong people to discover they exist."

"Yessir." the scientists nodded and went to do so.

Unbeknownst to the EPF agents, Viral had been spying the entire time from a nearby computer.

"Well, isn't that interesting." she mused, departing.

* * *

Viral rematerialized in an old warehouse a few blocks from Mirage Industries, where Krang had been hiding. Krang approached as she did.

"You seem to be in a pleasant mood." Krang remarked. "Report."

"No confirmation on the technology we need," Viral informed him, "but I found something that may interest you, General."

"Oh?" Krang asked. "Do tell."

"Agent Bishop is working on a group of super-soldiers. He calls them the Slayers." Viral explained. "And it would be... catastrophic for him if they fell into the wrong hands, no?"

"Catastrophic indeed." Krang declared. "Can it be done?"

"They'll be mine before he knows it." Viral assured him.

"Excellent." Krang grinned. "With these Slayers at my beck and call, my vengeance will come to fruition."

* * *

 _A week later, the pods were opened and the four Slayers were let out of their tanks. They stood at attention before Bishop, who looked over each of them._

 _"Welcome to the Earth." he informed them. "You four are the beginning of a new race. One that will protect our planet from otherworldly threats."_

 _"You mean threats like me?" came the voice of Viral._

 _Bishop gaped in shock as Viral's face took over every screen in the room._

 _"What?!" he shouted. "Viral?! How did you-"_

 _"Please, Agent Bishop." Viral scoffed. "Hacking your security system is child's play for me. Now, I should thank you for making me such amazing toys. Let's see what they're made of. KILL EVERYONE!"_

 _The Slayers' eyes all flickered bright red and they immediately went on a rampage in the lab. The agents tried to shoot them, only to be stopped by a gray energy field. The source of the field was one of the Slayers. From the reflection in a fallen metal cabinet, the Slayer could see that she was nearly identical to Hisako, but with purely blond hair and no green lowlights._

 _"No! Stop!" Bishop shouted. "I order you to stop!"_

 _"Your orders mean nothing, Bishop. I'm in their control collars." Viral gloated. "Your soldiers will be of great use to General Krang!"_

* * *

Hisako shot out of bed again and sat there, more confused than ever.

"That…" she let out, "that was me!"

She ran out into the lair, hurriedly waking everyone up and gathering them in the living room.

"Where's the fire?" Mikey yawned.

"I was there." Hisako exclaimed. "I was in Bishop's lab. The me that's not me! Only it was me!"

"Hisako, slow down." Donnie told her. "What are you talking about?"

Hisako took a deep breath before trying again.

"I had the dream again." she said. "I was in Bishop's lab. Viral was there. She took over the Slayers. I saw myself in the reflection of a metal cabinet. It was me!"

"Didn't Bishop say he scrapped the Slayers?" Mikey questioned.

"And you actually believed him?" Vee asked rhetorically.

"We need to get to the EPF." Hisako insisted.

"Damn right we do." Raph agreed.

"Yeah." said Leo. "Bishop has a few questions to answer."

* * *

They hurried down there, alerting Kagome and Kasumi on the way. They met up in front of the EPF, stopping when they saw a massive hole blown through the wall.

"Something tells me the Not-Hisako did that." Karai mused.

"Sound theory." Donnie admitted.

"Son of a bitch…" Kagome hissed through clenched teeth. "He was lying! Hisako's dreams were real!"

"No point in knocking this time." Karai deadpanned as they ran into the hole, seeing the lab in shambles.

"Bishop?!" Leo shouted. "Hey, Bishop! You alive?!"

A low groan sounded from beneath a large piece of rubble. Hisako lifted it up telekinetically, revealing a barely conscious Bishop, who Leo yanked out of the way. Hisako dropped the rubble as Leo checked the fallen agent's vitals.

"He's not looking good." Leo remarked. "He needs a doctor before he's saying anything."

"I say we let him die." Raph spat.

"RAPH!" everyone shouted reproachfully.

"What?!" Raph snapped. "He deserves what he's gotten! He kidnapped our friends, he experimented on Hisako... he _lied_ to us!"

"And he's the only one who knows what's happened here, and what these Slayers are." Donnie pointed out.

"We'll take him to TCRI." Hisako decided. "They'll heal him up. Plus, they've got somewhere private where we can 'talk' to him."

"TCRI is run by aliens, Hisako!" Mikey objected. "He's gonna see Mortu, Starlee, and the rest!"

"And he's not gonna be in any position to do anything." Hisako replied. "Besides, would you rather take him to the lair? Or maybe the apartment?"

They mulled over their options, everyone coming to the same conclusion.

"TCRI." everyone said quickly.

* * *

At TCRI, Bishop was placed in a mutagen vat as Starlee glared at him in disdain.

"I cannot believe I am helping to save the man who imprisoned me." she remarked. "If it was up to me, he'd be locked in a trunk and sunk to the bottom of the ocean."

"Thank you!" Raph declared. "It's times like this that being the good guy really sucks."

"He's not gonna hurt you, Starlee." Leo promised. "I give you my word."

Mortu, Zephyr, and Samson were on standby, the latter two with their swords drawn.

"The minute he comes out of that tank," Zephyr swore, "if he so much as looks at Mortu or Rita wrong, I collect his fucking head."

"Get in line." Raph told him.

"We need him alive to tell us about the Slayers." Samson reminded. "Under heavy lock and key, of course."

"Right." Zephyr agreed. "All those in favor of waxing him after?"

He, Starlee, and Raph all raised their hands with a declaration of "Aye!"

"We'll discuss that after." Leo decided.

"He's waking up." Hisako informed them.

Everyone immediately turned to Bishop's tank.

"Okay." Kagome declared, stiffening in preparation. "Someone gonna let him out?"

Mortu drained the tank. It opened up and Bishop dropped to the ground, clad in only his underwear. He slowly looked up, taking stock of everyone around him.

"Starlee…" he let out, his eyes falling on the blue-skinned girl. "I remember you."

Starlee darted behind Zephyr, glaring at him.

"Stay the hell away from me, Bishop." she snapped.

He sighed, then his eyes drifted to the Turtles, then Hisako, who glared at him coldly.

"I gave you my trust, and you spat in my face." she hissed, looming over him. "You told me you scrapped the Slayer Project, Bishop! You lied to my face!"

Bishop lowered his head in shame as Mortu gestured to Zephyr and Samson.

"Take him to lock-up." he ordered.

Zephyr and Samson moved to do so, yanking Bishop up by the arms.

"The _only_ reason we helped you is because we need information on those things you created." Zephyr informed him.

Bishop silently nodded, not resisting as he was escorted off. The Hamato Family plus Kagome watched him go, then turned to one another.

"So, how are we going to play this, Leo?" Raph asked. "He clearly hasn't changed a bit, and I doubt we can trust a word he says."

Vee opened her mouth and raised her hand, about to suggest something.

"No, we are not going the Jack Bauer route." Leo said automatically.

Vee promptly closed her mouth, lowering her hand.

"I'll talk to him." Hisako decided. "Something tells me this time, I'll get more than name, rank, and serial number."

"I'll help." Karai said. "I enjoy being bad cop."

She partially shifted to snake form for emphasis.

"Why can't I be bad cop?" Raph asked.

"Because knowing you, you'd probably beat him to death before we can get any info out of him." Donnie said matter-of-factly.

Raph shrugged.

"True." he admitted.

 **-X-**

Later, the clan was led down into the holding bay. There, Bishop was sitting in a maximum security cell, wearing a light blue jumpsuit he'd been provided. Zephyr and Samson stood guard as Hisako and Karai approached.

"Doesn't feel too good being on the other side of the cage, does it?!" Mikey taunted.

"Not now, Mikey!" everyone snapped.

Bishop just sat on the bench in his cell, looking up slightly at Mikey's taunts but remaining silent.

"Let us in." Hisako told Zephyr and Samson.

Zephyr hesitated for a moment, but a nod from Samson got him moving. As the latter worked to open the thick transparent barrier, Zephyr turn to Hisako with a serious look.

"Just say the word, Rita." he told her. "He puts a hand on you, the EPF'll find his heart on the kitchen table and his eyes in the fishbowl."

Karai raised an eyebrow.

"You… are _seriously_ twisted." she informed him.

"I'll be fine." Hisako assured him. "He won't touch me."

Samson got the door to lift up, allowing Hisako and Karai to enter the cell. It closed behind them as the two girls looked over Bishop.

"You know what we're here for, Bishop." Karai informed him. "Tell us about the Slayers."

"I know they're real, and I know that one looks almost exactly like me." Hisako added. "Why?"

Bishop looked away.

"It's what I had my men capture you for that day." He admitted, seeing no point in trying to hide it. "We took a DNA sample to use for the project."

Hisako was visibly shocked at that.

"You used my DNA?" she demanded.

Karai hissed, her skin becoming scaly.

"I wanted to harness your power." Bishop went on. "I believed it was just what the EPF needed."

"Even after that big speech on changing, you _still_ used me?!" Hisako shouted.

Bishop flinched at her rage, which ended up setting Karai off.

"No!" she shouted. "Don't flinch! Don't look sorry, you sick fuck!"

Barely able to contain her rage, she shifted into snake form before coiling around Bishop, squeezing just hard enough to cause pain. Both Samson and Zephyr were shocked by her transformation, but Leo just seemed worried, his eyes never leaving Karai.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust you!" Hisako continued, unfazed by her sister's violent actions.

"What elsssse did you use to make them?!" Karai demanded, squeezing Bishop.

"The Slayers were created using DNA from our alien prisoners…" Bishop grunted, trying to focus through the pain of getting crushed, "and from the Turtles themselves."

That threw everyone for a loop.

"Excuse me?!" Hisako shouted.

"We scanned skin samples and fingerprints left behind the day of the breakout." Bishop explained. "Their DNA was so close to human, it helped complete the process."

Hisako shuddered at that, anger and betrayal on her face.

"You used me…" she let out. "You used my family… you lied to me…"

She snapped, punching him in the face. He took the blow, meeting her eyes as he tried to explain himself.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." Bishop cried out. "The Slayers were going to protect the world!"

"No one hasss the right to play God, Bishop!" Karai snapped. "The world hasss enough monsters! It doessssn't need yourssss!"

"And now, thanks to you, your precious Slayers are now in the hands of Krang!" Hisako screamed. "I hope you're proud of yourself, Bishop! I hope you're proud of the mess you've made!"

Bishop looked to the side in regret. That regret turned to pain as Karai tightened her grip.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ssssqueeze you until your head popsss like a zit." Karai demanded.

"Because you're better than him." Leo cut in, opening the cell so he could step in. "And because he's not worth it."

"He ssstole our DNA, Leo!" Karai shouted. "Piecessss of our ssssouls!"

"Karai…" Leo said sternly. "Let him go."

"You've gotta be kidding me, Leo!" Karai hissed. "After everything thissss piece of shit has done-!"

"I _said_ let him go!" Leo cut her off harshly. " _NOW!_ "

Karai hissed angrily before slamming Bishop into the wall and slithering out of the cell.

"You're lucky Leo'sss more merciful than I am." she snarled at Bishop. "You're gonna tell Hisako everything about thosssse abominationssss you created from our blood... or I'll be back for you."

She shifted back to human form and departed. Hisako turned to her siblings and Kagome.

"Go find her." she told them. "I'll be fine."

They nodded and left, the cell door closing once more. Bishop looked up at Hisako, a question of his own making its way to the surface.

"How... how did you even find out about the Slayers?" he asked. "They were top secret. Only me and my closest agents had any idea of the project."

"I told you, my dreams." Hisako replied. "The Slayer that looked like me… I think I was seeing through her eyes."

Bishop thought it over.

"You share the same DNA, and the same powers." he pieced together. "You must have some kind of link."

"Best guess as any." Hisako remarked. "But why lie to me? I thought you had changed. I even gave you a chance to come clean."

"I didn't want to risk the wrong people finding out about the Slayers, or them falling into the wrong hands." Bishop said before scoffing. "I forgot to account for Viral being on the loose. I thought my security protocols would handle her."

"She's a living computer virus who said Donatello wouldn't make it into preschool on her planet." Hisako pointed out. "I doubt there's any security that can handle her."

"Look…" Bishop began, "you can think whatever you want of me right now. But we can agree on one thing: the Slayers are a threat, and neither of us want them under the control of a rabid dog like Krang."

"Believe me, I'm well aware of the threat they pose." Hisako informed him. "But you burned your bridges, and I'll personally sleep better with you in here. My family and I will deal with your Slayers as we see fit. You're done."

She stood up, turning to go.

"Wait." Bishop piped up suddenly, getting her attention. "You have a connection to one of the Slayers, that much is known. We can use that to track them to Krang."

Hisako thought that over and nodded.

"Use it to find her. Find the Not-Me." she mused before turning to Bishop. "Does she have a name?"

"The scientists took to calling her Oracle, and it stuck." Bishop admitted.

Hisako glared at him, her eye twitching slightly before turning to Zephyr and Samson.

"Get me out of here." she told them. "Before I kill him."

Zephyr opened the door and yanked her out, immediately slamming it shut behind her. Her knuckles were white, and green smoke started rising off of her skin.

"Samson…" Zephyr piped up nervously. "I think we better get the hell out of here."

"Agreed." said Samson.

They hurried away as Hisako turned to Bishop.

" ** _Only one creature can use that name._** " she hissed at him. " ** _No one else. You hear me?! NO ONE!_** "

She slammed her fist against the wall, denting it as the entire cell block.

" ** _I hope you fucking rot in there…_** " Hisako snarled, stomping her foot and causing the entire building to shake. " ** _FUCK YOU, BISHOP!_** "

Angry, bitter tears in her eyes, she stormed off, leaving Bishop alone on the ground of his cell. He watched her go, then pulled himself back onto the bench. He looked down at his hands once again, clenching them into fists before slamming them on the bench, cursing his own stupidity.

* * *

Elsewhere, Karai was roaming the streets in a similar state to Hisako. Blinded by pain and rage, she wandered for who knows how long, unaware of where she was.

"Karai, wait up!" Leo shouted, he and the other five running up to her.

Karai slowed to a stop and sighed.

"Leo, please, just go away." she told him.

"No, Karai." Leo insisted, taking her hand in his. "None of us are going away. I know you're angry about what Bishop did. Believe me, we all are."

"Angry doesn't begin to cover it!" Karai snapped, pulling her hand free and whirling on him. "That fucker manipulated us! He exploited us! He lied to us!"

She shuddered, clenching her fists.

"He's as bad as Shredder…" she muttered quietly.

"No argument there, sis." Raph agreed.

"So that's why you flipped out like that…" Kagome realized.

"What did you expect?!" Karai demanded. "He deserves to be torn apart! He deserves to be subjected to every horror and torture he's inflicted on others!"

She took a deep breath, sounding on the verge of tears.

"We trusted him…" she choked, "we thought he was changing... Why? Why would he do that?"

"Hey, we all fell for it." Leo told her. "We all thought he'd earned a second chance."

"Except me." said Raph. "And I was right."

"Raph, now is not the time for 'I told you so'." Vee snapped.

"Karai…" Mikey began, seeing the root of the problem, "this isn't about Bishop right now, is it?"

Karai wiped her eyes, giving a small nod. Leo promptly hugged her and the dam broke. Karai hugged him back, crying as one by one, the other Turtles and Kagome joined in the hug.

"It's okay…" Leo soothed. "We're here… we're right here."

Karai just clung to his shell, letting out sixteen years worth of anger, hurt, and betrayal.

* * *

Hisako had calmed herself enough that the quakes had stopped. She'd found a secluded hallway, curled up on the floor, and just held herself. This was how Zephyr found her, having gone searching once the danger had passed. He slowly approached her, unsure what to expect.

"Rita?" he let out uncertainly.

"Stop calling me that!" Hisako snapped, causing him to jump. "I'm not Rita! I was never Rita! She died when Krang took her, and made Oracle. And I have tried so hard to put Oracle behind me."

She trickled off into choked sobs as Zephyr slowly calmed down again. He sat down next to her, reaching to hold her before stopping himself.

"I'm sorry." Zephyr said sadly. "If there was something that I could do…"

"There's nothing anyone can do, Sam." Hisako told him, burying her face in her knees as her arms tightened around her legs. "I'm damaged. Way too damaged."

After letting her sit there for a minute, Zephyr reached out for her, gently patting her back. Hisako stiffened at first, then very slowly leaned into him. By this point, Zephyr was barely holding back tears himself, his heart aching at the sight of the girl in front of him.

"Rita… I'm sorry." he told her. "If I could do anything to help you, take away your pain... I would. But I can't. I don't even know what the hell I'm doing right now."

"Please…" Hisako cut in. "My name is Hisako. It's who I am."

Zephyr nodded once.

"Okay… Hisako." he said quietly.

They sat there in silence for a while, Zephyr letting her cry as he gently soothed her. Eventually, she cried herself out, falling asleep on his shoulder. Zephyr gently laid her down, covering her with his coat as Samson entered.

"How is she?" he asked.

"I… I don't know." Zephyr admitted. "I honestly don't know."

Samson picked her up.

"Let's get her back to her family." he suggested. "I think we've done all we can for the moment."

Zephyr nodded and they both walked out of TCRI.

"Samson... what am I supposed to do?" he asked the older man as they went. "She's hurting so much... all I wanna do is help."

"Her pain runs deep." Samson replied. "The only thing we can do is be there. Be there to hold her, to dry her tears, and help her when she needs us."

"Yeah." Zephyr agreed, looking at her. "Like Dad always says... If nothing we do matters, then all that matters is what we do. In a world as rotten as this one, the slightest act of kindness can make all the difference."

* * *

 _Oracle and the other three Slayers stood before Krang in his warehouse, awaiting further orders orders._

 _"Impressive, aren't they?" Viral asked._

 _"Indeed they are." Krang remarked. "Four obedient soldiers, ready to command."_

 _"Bishop ensured they were programmed with multiple fighting styles, including that of the Turtles." Viral added before pointing to Oracle. "And this one has Oracle's powers."_

 _"Most impressive." Krang mused with a grin._

 _"What shall we do with them first?" Viral questioned._

 _"Simple." Krang replied. "Hunt down and destroy the Turtles."_

 _"As you command." Viral bowed._

 _Oracle suddenly looked into the reflection of a nearby mirror, right into her own eyes, and said one thing:_

 _"Help us…"_

* * *

Hisako sat up, panting from the latest dream. As she regained her senses, she looked around, surprised to find herself in the living room of the lair.

"What the…" she let out, getting up off the couch where she'd been left. "When did I-?"

Splinter and Kasumi entered at that moment, having heard her move around.

"Samson and Zephyr brought you back here." Splinter explained.

"Where're the others?" Hisako questioned. "I need to talk to them."

"Leonardo just messaged me." Kasumi replied. "They're on their way back."

"Good." said Hisako. "Because you are _not_ going to believe what happened in my dream."

 **-X-**

It wasn't long before the Turtles, Kagome, and Karai entered. Leo had an arm around Karai, who's eyes were red-rimmed.

"You okay, Karai?" Hisako asked her sympathetically.

"I'll mend." Karai assured.

"Hopefully soon." Hisako said. "Because Krang's gonna sic the Slayers on us."

"Another dream?" Raph asked, getting a nod.

"The strange thing is… she called out to me." Hisako remarked. "She knew I was there."

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Oracle." she answered.

"The Slayer based on you?" Donnie asked.

Hisako nodded.

"She knew I was listening in and asked me to help." she explained. "The Slayers are sentient. They're living beings, and they have no choice but to obey. I remember Viral mentioning something about control collars when she took them over. That may be the key to freeing them."

"So Bishop made four sentient beings and enslaved them using collars." Karai mused with restrained anger. "Remind me why we're keeping him alive."

"Because he can tell us how to remove them." Donnie pointed out.

"Because he's probably never gonna see the outside of that cell." Mikey added.

"And because we're better than him, Karai." Leo concluded, reiterating his earlier statement. "We kill him, we're just like him and he wins."

"Yeah, but you're overlooking a flaw in that logic, Leo." Karai spat. "We kill Bishop, we _are_ better than him and he _doesn't_ win. He doesn't _anything_ , because he'll be _dead_. That's the freaking point."

"And what about you, Miwa?" Splinter questioned. "I do not wish to see my child become a murderer. You nearly lost yourself to your anger and vengeance twice before. The first time, you nearly killed Kasumi. The second, you lost your humanity."

"That's two strikes, Karai." Vee added. "What do you think's gonna happen at number three?"

Karai struggled to come up with an answer.

"Kasumi and I have seen it before." Splinter went on. "Vengeance is a cancer that will consume you from the inside out."

"Here's how it will play out." Kasumi included. "You make the kill, but your pain doesn't die with Saki or Bishop. It grows, festering inside you. So you run out into the night to find another face, and another, and another. Until one terrible morning you wake up and realize that revenge has become your whole life, and you won't know why. It's a hole. And once you fall in, there's almost no getting out."

"In Layman's terms, pursuing revenge already screwed up your life, Karai." Kagome concluded. "Learn from your mistakes instead of repeating them."

Karai let that sink in, looking down at her hands as she shifted them into snakes. With a sigh, she returned them to normal.

"You're right." she admitted. "I'm sorry."

Raph put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take it from the resident hothead." he told her. "Anger's hard to control, but you'll get there."

"In the meantime, we need to worry about the four Slayers out to get us." Kagome piped up. "Hisako, did you see where they are?"

Hisako shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no." she replied. "All I saw was a warehouse."

"Maybe one of those warehouses near Mirage Industries?" Mikey suggested.

"Mikey, you really think Krang is that stupid?" Vee asked. "He knows that would be the first place we look."

"Or he's expecting us to think that." Mikey replied. "Maybe that's why he chose that. Reverse psychology!"

They let that sink in, surprised by the logic that came from their resident spacy airhead.

"Whenever Mikey makes a valid point, am I the only one who gets chills down his spine?" Donnie asked.

"No." Vee admitted. "No, you're not."

"You go and find the Slayers." Splinter ordered. "Kasumi and I will speak to Bishop about the control collars."

"With any luck, this will end without bloodshed." Kasumi said.

"It won't be easy, guys." Hisako remarked. "The Slayers have several fighting styles programmed into them, including our own."

"Then they'll know our moves." Kagome realized before coming up with a solution. "Well, we'll have to mix it up a little."

They exchanged glances, pulling out their weapons.

"What're you suggesting?" Vee asked. "We use each others' weapons?"

"That, or we could break out the weapons we made for our vision quests." Kagome said. "Bishop hasn't seen us use them, so ten to one says he hasn't programmed the Slayers with that info."

"Good thing I held onto them." Donnie remarked, opening a cabinet to reveal their weapons and gear.

"You kept them this whole time?" Raph questioned.

Donnie shrugged.

"You never know when they might come in handy, and then who's prepared?" he replied.

They quickly took the weapons in question, arming themselves. Splinter and Kasumi were already halfway out the door.

"As soon as Bishop tells us how to destroy the collars, we'll give you a call." Kasumi informed them.

"Be careful, my children." Splinter said. "And be safe."

* * *

At TCRI, Bishop was still seated in his cell, looking up to see Splinter and Kasumi approach.

"Kasumi Lee." he remarked. "Hamato Yoshi."

"Agent Bishop." Kasumi greeted civilly. "We have some questions about your Slayers... and the control collars you used on them."

Bishop winced.

"I was wondering when that topic would arise." he said quietly.

"Hisako had another dream." Splinter told him. "The Slayers are fully sentient individuals... and you knew it, didn't you?"

"Yes." Bishop confessed. "I didn't care."

"You created living beings with their own hopes and dreams, then enslaved them to do your bidding." Kasumi shook her head in disdain. "You're no better than Krang and his ilk."

Once again, Bishop winced.

"I know." he muttered.

"Krang is going to send the Slayers after our children." Kasumi informed him. "And you're going to tell us how to destroy those collars."

"I want to make one request before I do." Bishop said, rising up from the bench.

"And that is?" Splinter questioned.

"One phone call." Bishop replied, approaching the transparent barrier. "You can monitor it if you wish, but that is my request."

Splinter and Kasumi exchanged looks, then shrugged. Kasumi handed him her cell phone, sliding it through the meal slot in the door. He took it, but she maintained her grip.

"One call." she said sternly before releasing her hold on it. "And put it on speaker. I will not allow you to trick us."

"As you wish." Bishop told her.

He dialed the phone, putting it on speaker. After two rings, it was answered.

" _Bishop?!_ " Sarah Bennett's voice exclaimed in a panic. " _Where are you? The lab has been trashed! There are agents down in almost all sectors!_ "

"Sarah, the Slayer Project has gone out of control." Bishop informed her. "Krang used Viral to hijack their control collars."

" _WHAT?!_ " Sarah screamed. " _We need to mobilize all units! We cannot allow the Slayers to be used against us! Where are you? We'll come collect you._ "

"That's not going to happen." Kasumi piped up.

" _Kasumi Lee?!_ " Sarah exclaimed. " _What the hell is going on here?!_ "

"She and Hamato Yoshi have me in their custody." Bishop explained. "They imprisoned me for my actions against their children."

" _That doesn't make any sense!_ " Sarah objected. " _You saved Hamato Hisako from Krang!_ "

Bishop sighed, a sense of dread filling him as he went on.

"Sarah, I have a confession to make." he told her.

" _Confession?_ " Sarah repeated, confusion evident in her voice. " _Bishop... what's going on?"_

"The day you took your leave of absence... I had our men capture Hamato Hisako." Bishop confessed. "We took a blood sample from her to use in the project."

Dead silence followed from the other end.

"My wounds weren't caused by the escapees." Bishop went on. "Hisako pinned me to the wall with scalpels as vengeance for kidnapping her. I surrendered to Krang to try and atone for my sins, then rescued Hisako for the same reason. She gave me her trust and I lied to her about the Slayers. I hid the fact I used her DNA, her family's DNA, to create four sentient superbeings. Beings I enslaved without hesitation or remorse…"

Finally, Sarah found her voice.

" _John... how could you?! You captured and experimented on a human girl?!_ " Realization dawned of her as she put the pieces together. " _That's why you had me take that leave of absence, isn't it? You knew I wouldn't approve and that I'd try to stop you from taking her!_ "

"Yes…" Bishop looked down in shame, his free hand clenching. "The Hamato Clan has every right to imprison me, and I will not attempt to escape my justly deserved punishment. Starting today, you are in command of the Earth Protection Force."

Though Sarah was silent, the three could hear the sound of crying on the other end. Bishop's business-like tone faltered at that, a note of worry lacing his words.

"Sarah?" Bishop asked.

" _Agent Bennett, not Sarah._ " she replied, rage and sorrow clear in her voice. " _We're through, Bishop. You're not the man I thought you were. And Kasumi Lee? The EPF will not be coming for Agent Bishop. Do with him as you will._ "

And with that, the line went dead. Bishop closed his eyes as he slid the phone back out through the meal slot.

"That was Dr. Sarah Bennett." he told them, fighting to keep his voice even. "She is… was my girlfriend."

"It seems our children are not the only ones who fell victim to your lies." Kasumi remarked as she tucked her phone into her coat pocket.

"Now how do we destroy the collars?" Splinter asked.

"It's done electronically with a manual override code." Bishop explained, walking back to his bench and sitting down. "If you search the remains of the lab, you'll find a flash drive marked 'Override'. It contains the code. Get it to Donatello, and I'm certain he can administer it properly."

"Alright." Kasumi stood up. "Yoshi, we better get to that lab."

"Agreed." said Splinter.

They went to leave, then Bishop spoke up.

"For what it's worth... I'm sorry." he told them.

They stood there for a few seconds, then left wordlessly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato octet (1) had reached Mirage Industries. Hisako closed her eyes, trying to feel out for the Slayers.

"Any luck?" Mikey asked.

"I'm trying." Hisako replied.

"Stay on your toes, guys." Leo said. "They could be anywhere."

" _I'm sorry._ " a mental voice suddenly piped up.

Suddenly, the Oracle Slayer came crashing down next to Leo, kicking him in the chest. A larger one that looked like Bishop gets behind Mikey, grabbing him in a crushing hug.

"What the hell?!" Raph shouted.

One with purple skin and black hair dropped down like it's made of water, getting in front of Raph before tackling him to the ground, before a smaller one with wild light blue hair hopped down, immediately going after Kagome and Karai.

"We've been had!" Leo yelled as he jumped to his feet, notching back an arrow and firing it at Oracle.

She blocked it with one hand, a grey barrier causing it to hit the ground.

"Force fields!" Mikey exclaimed, turning to Hisako. "You can make force fields?!"

"I just learned that recently myself!" Hisako shot back.

Raph slashed at the purple Slayer with his claws. It just seemed to separate around his attacks, reforming when they were done. It then morphed its hand into a massive fist, slamming it into Raph's face.

"Who or what is this thing made of?!" he demanded.

"He's based off Sh'Okanabo!" Hisako replied. "He's a shapeshifter!"

"It's a he?!" Raph said incredulously.

"What do you think?" the Sh'Okanabo Slayer demanded before punching him across the room.

The small one with wild hair, which the group had deduced was based on Neutrino DNA, jumped around like crazy. He punched and kicked fast, much faster than Kagome and Karai were used to.

"Hold still, you little runt!" Karai snapped, only to receive a kick to the face.

"It's fast!" Kagome shouted. "I can't keep up!"

Karai shifted into snake form, hissing at the Neutrino slayer before trying to use her heightened speed to catch it. She was able to keep up better, but it was still faster. Meanwhile, Mikey struggled in the grip of the Bishop Slayer, before deciding to chomp down on his wrist with all his strength. He howled, dropping Mikey before grasping his wrist in pain, and Mikey immediately jumped on him, kneeing him in the face.

"Sorry, man!" he shouted. "No hard feelings! You just look like someone we hate!"

Hisako jumped into the fray with the Oracle Slayer and the two grappled.

"I know you're in there!" she yelled. "We're trying to help you! You have to fight the control!"

" _We can't._ " the Oracle Slayer replied telepathically. " _We're programmed to obey. We have no choice. We don't want to fight, but we must_."

"We'll get you free, I swear!" Hisako shouted. "Until then, I'm sorry!"

She mentally shoved Oracle back, and the two both thrust their palms forward, pushing with telekinesis and trying to overwhelm the other as the entire building began to tremble. Gray and green light poured out of both of them, congealing into a large mass of deadly power that continued to grow until it exploded. The shockwave sent everyone flying into the walls while the Sh'Okanabo Slayer splattered into goo on impact. His collar fell off as he reformed, causing the slayer to blink as if coming out of a daze.

"I… I'm free?" he let out as he felt his neck. "I'm free!"

The Bishop, Neutrino, and Oracle Slayers all slowly got to their feet.

"Oh, no…" the Sh'Okanabo Slayer let out before lunging forward, engulfing them all and trapping them in his body. "I got them! We need to get the collars off!"

The Hamato octet stood up, surprised to see the Slayer helping them.

"Dude, how did Shadow get free?" Mikey asked, getting looks from the others. "He needs a name, and I think it fits."

Murmurs of consent sounded at that, and a few seconds later, Splinter and Kasumi came running in.

"Donatello, catch!" Kasumi shouted, tossing him the flash drive.

Donnie caught it, quickly reading the inscription.

"Override…" he read before whipping out his T-Phone. "Hope this works!"

He typed a few things on the screen, then jammed the flash drive into the phone.

"Get ready, Shadow!" Donnie shouted.

"Do it!" Shadow replied.

Donnie aimed his phone at the Slayers like a remote, pressing the on button. A pulse sounded, and the collars all sparked before unlocking and releasing.

"We're free!" the Bishop Slayer cheered.

"They did it!" added the Neutrino Slayer.

"I knew they would!" said Oracle.

Shadow gently released them all, depositing them on their feet. Oracle immediately gathered all three collars, crushing them into scrap metal. She then turned back to the group, smiling widely and gratefully.

"Thank you." she said as she walked up to Hisako. "I'm glad you got my messages. I'm sorry for using you like that."

"I'm glad you did." Hisako replied. "Nobody deserves to be a weapon."

"So now that you're all free, you guys need names." Mikey piped up.

For once, nobody groaned or made a comment about Mikey's desire to name things. In fact, they all nodded in agreement.

"What do you suggest, Mikey?" Vee asked.

Mikey approached the Neutrino Slayer, looking him up and down.

"Hmm…" he mused. "You're an elf, and a pretty badass one at that. How about Link?"

"Link…" the Slayer thought it over. "I like it."

Mikey approached the Bishop Slayer next, wracking his brain for the perfect name.

"Never paid much attention to chess, but I know a bishop is one of the pieces." he said to himself. "Let's see, now... what do you think of Rook?"

"A name I will wear happily." Rook declared.

"And I already have a name for her." Hisako said, pointing to Oracle. "Rita. The me that's not me. The me that was never broken."

"Thank you." Oracle, now Rita, said, smiling before hugging her.

After a moment of surprise, Hisako returned the hug. After a few minutes, they parted, both looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Okay, I basically hugged myself." Rita let out. "Awkward, right?"

"Kinda." Hisako agreed.

"We should go." Rook insisted. "Viral and Krang will be looking for us."

"If you ever need us, don't hesitate to call." Shadow told them.

"I'll always answer." Rita added.

"We will." Leo said. "Just go. Be happy with whatever you choose."

"So long!" Link said. "Thanks for everything!"

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

That night, Hisako laid in her bed, unable to sleep. She rolled over, her eyes resting on the memory orb of her parents Zephyr had given her so long ago. With a sigh, she got up, picking up the orb and activating it. Soon, she was greeted by the images of Richard and Renee. The cloudy landscape did not appear with them, making it seem like they were truly in the room with her.

"Hi, Mom." Hisako said with a smile. "Hi, Dad. It's been awhile."

They embraced, smiling before parting.

"It's good to see you." Richard told her. "How are you doing?"

"You seem troubled." Renee noted. "Is something on your mind?"

"I…" Hisako sighed, sitting down on her bed as she did her best to explain her troubles. "I met someone. Another me. She was full of hope, eyes brimming with life. Not a single scar to be seen. She was who I was supposed to be, the Rita that was taken from you."

Renee put a hand on her shoulder, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"That Rita is right here, no matter what you may think." she told her daughter.

"But that's not who I am." Hisako insisted. "I don't know if I can be Rita."

"You _are_ Rita." Richard assured her, sitting down on her other side. "You're our little girl. One who survived, who lived, and became something beautiful."

"Your new family gave you a new life and a new name." Renee added. "But inside, you're our Rita. Nothing will ever change that."

"I… I never thought about it that way." Hisako admitted.

"From what you've told us, your new father, Splinter, has changed quite a bit on the outside." Renee went on. "But on the inside, he's still Hamato Yoshi, the human he was born as. Why wouldn't it be the same with you?"

Hisako let that sink in.

"So… I can be Hisako, and still be Rita, without changing who I am." she rationalized.

"Of course." Richard told her.

Hisako smiled and let out a relieved laugh before hugging them both.

"Thank you…" she said. "That's just what I needed to hear."

"Any time." Renee replied. "We love you, Rita. And always will."

"No matter what you call yourself." Richard added.

The connection ended and Hisako set the orb back down before laying back on her bed.

"Rita Kaimera…" she said quietly to herself.. "Hamato Hisako… they're both the same girl. They're both me."

Bolstered by that confirmation of her identity, she hugged her turtle close before drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A group of eight. The Turtles make five, and Karai, Hisako, and Kagome round it out.

Now that was an emotional and beautiful ending, wasn't it?

Please R&R. Until next time!


	72. Night of Sh'Okanabo

**Chapter 71: Night of Sh'Okanabo**

* * *

In an old, abandoned part of the sewers, Sh'Okanabo oversaw pulsating sacs of purple goo that were stuck to just about every wall. He plucked one from where it hung, holding one over a pigeon's cage.

"Finally…" he mused. "My gene seeds have matured."

He squeezed the sac in his hand, dripping the purple goo over the pigeon. It squawked and writhed, becoming encased in the goo. It hardened into a cocoon, which cracked apart after a few seconds. From it, the pigeon emerged newly transformed. Its feathers had turned purple, it had sprouted horns, its eyes were glowing red, and its beak was sharp, almost like it had fangs.

"Excellent." Sh'Okanabo declared. "Now for a field test."

He unlocked the cage and directed the pigeon into the city itself.

* * *

The infected pigeon came to rest on a hot dog stand in Central Park. Not too far away, the Turtles and Hamato Clan relaxed on a picnic blanket, enjoying the day.

"I love these cloudy days." Vee remarked, leaning on a tree while flipping through an old Edgar Allan Poe collection. "Not too hot, not too cold. It's perfect reading weather."

As she enjoyed her book, the rest of her family got the Clan up to speed on what had happened.

"So, you said Bishop's in a cell at TCRI?" Tai asked.

"Yep." Leo replied.

"Good." said Jade. "That asshole needs to be locked up. Away from decent, normal people."

"Yeah, and get this," Raph began. "Kasumi said his own girlfriend dumped him and told her to do whatever she wanted with him."

"That guy had a girlfriend?" Makoto said incredulously.

"One of the scientists. Sarah Bennett, according to Mom." Kagome explained. "Bishop put her on a leave of absence so she wouldn't know he nabbed Hisako for his project."

"So she's one of the good guys?" Erika questioned.

"It seems that way." Donnie replied.

"She was livid when she learned the truth, especially that he took me." Hisako added. "I think she's on the up and up."

Akemi and Airi ran by laughing, drawing the attention of the group. They all watched as Miko chased them, playfully tackling Airi to the ground. As Airi was assaulted with doggy kisses, Akemi picked up a stick.

"See the stick, boy?" she asked.

Miko yipped excitedly, hopping off of Airi and wagging his tail.

"Go get it!" Akemi shouted.

She pretended to throw it, hiding it behind her back as Miko took off. Mikey laughed at the sight.

"For a smart dog, he sure is fooled easily." he remarked.

Akemi turned around just as Miko doubled back and nabbed the stick out of her hand.

"I stand corrected." Mikey amended.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Akemi objected as Miko trotted off, the stick in his mouth.

"Hey Miko, come back!" Airi cried, chasing after him.

"Airi, don't go too far!" Mizuki called out.

"I got her!" Akemi assured, chasing after the both of them.

"Akemi should've known better with that old trick. Miko's smarter than the average dog." Hana chuckled.

"It's cute watching them try though." Tai mused.

"I'm still in awe that Bishop had a girlfriend." Makoto said, returning to the previous topic of discussion. "Why would anyone wanna go out with _him_?"

"You know what they say, kiddo." Jade replied, shrugging. "There's no accounting for taste."

Akemi and Airi finally caught Miko and brought him back to the others. As they did, Akemi's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Man, I'm starving." she said aloud.

"Here." Seiko said. "Let's see what we-"

She cut herself off as she opened the picnic basket, finding it empty.

"What in the…" she let out. "Where's the food?"

Mikey whistled innocently, twiddling his thumbs and looking away. Everyone glared at him at that.

"Mikey…" Raph began threateningly. "You were into the basket while we weren't looking, weren't you?"

"I object!" Mikey exclaimed. "You have no witnesses!"

Hisako lifted a hand threateningly and Mikey yelped, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Alright, alright!" he gave in. "Yes."

"Seiko and I worked all day to make that food!" Mizuki shouted. "It was meant for all of us, you ass!"

"I was starving!" Mikey defended. "Sensei's been working us like dogs at training!"

Miko barked as if to say "Huh?", and Mikey winced.

"I-I'm sorry, Miko. It's just an expression." he quickly amended.

Seiko glanced at the hot dog stand nearby, then looked at Akemi.

"C'mon, I'll buy you one." she said before glaring at Mikey. "And when this is over, we're going to have a _long_ discussion about this, Michelangelo."

She stood up, leading Akemi off by the hand as Mikey drooped.

"Aw, man…" he moaned. "She's gonna put me in the Hashi for this, isn't she?"

"Can you blame her?" Tai shot back. "What you did was incredibly selfish and inconsiderate. You're lucky I don't kick your ass for it."

 **-X-**

Seiko and Akemi approached the hot dog cart, just as the vendor chased off the pigeon.

"Beat it, you flying pest!" he shouted. "This is a dog joint, not a damn birdcage!"

The pigeon squawked, dripping dark purple goo with every flap of its wings. Unseen by anyone, some of it dripped into the cart itself, landing on the hot dogs.

"Sorry about that, ladies." the vendor greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"One chili dog, please." Akemi replied. "Extra cheese."

The vendor made the hot dog, which Akemi almost immediately devoured on the spot.

"Thank you, sir!" she said gratefully.

As they walked back, Akemi let out a loud belch, getting a funny taste in her mouth for a second.

"What exactly do they put into those things?" she asked.

"Some things are better left a mystery, sweetie." Seiko replied.

As they sat back down, the others were in the midst of a discussion.

"So it's agreed." said Hana. "Next time we do this, we padlock the basket so Mikey doesn't get into it again."

"Where does he even put it all?" Erika questioned.

"He's got lots of empty space up here." Raph answered, tapping his head.

"Hey!" Mikey objected.

* * *

Later, at the Hamato apartments, Akemi stumbled out of the room she and Makoto shared, holding her belly as she let out a massive belch.

"Okay…" she muttered. "I think that dog gave me food poisoning."

Makoto placed a hand on her back, trying to steady his sister.

"Let's get you to the bathroom." he urged.

They made it a few steps, before Akemi wavered and collapsed, out cold.

"Akemi?!" Makoto let out in shock, kneeling by her side and trying to rouse her. "Akemi!"

Akemi didn't respond, so Makoto ran out into the halls.

"Someone! Someone please help!" he screamed. "Akemi's sick!"

Erika came running in record time.

"What's wrong?!" she exclaimed.

"I- I thought it was food poisoning from a bad hot dog." Makoto explained. "But food poisoning doesn't do _this_!"

Erika knelt down to Akemi's level, placing a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, the younger girl raised her head, her eyes flashing red briefly before she got up and took off down the halls to the kitchen.

"What the-?!" Erika exclaimed.

The two followed her to the kitchen, stopping short when they saw her at the refrigerator. The door was wide open as she shoveled everything she could get her hands on into her mouth. She turned in the middle of eating a mass of carrots, shooting them a glare before resuming her eating spree.

"Erika... something's not right." Makoto realized. "We both know Akemi _hates_ vegetables. She only eats them when Mom threatens her with the Hashi."

"Akemi… are you okay?" Erika asked with concern. "You're scaring us."

She walked over to feel Akemi's forehead, and out of the blue, Akemi sent her flying across the room with a mere shove. Erika slammed into the wall, leaving an imprint as Makoto stared in shock at his sister's behavior.

"Akemi, what's wrong with you?!" he yelled. "Snap out of it!"

Akemi showed no reaction, instead turning and heading for the door. Makoto tackled her, pinning the younger girl to the ground.

"What the hell was in that hot dog?!" he shouted as his sister struggled. "Erika, go get help!"

Erika pulled herself up and bolted out of the room.

"Seiko! Yukio!" she screamed. "Something's wrong with Akemi!"

They both came running, allowing Erika to lead them to the kitchen just as Akemi threw Makoto off.

"She's not herself!" Makoto shouted. "It's like she's possessed or something!"

Akemi stood up again and Seiko quickly ran over, jabbing a pressure point in her daughter's neck. Akemi's eyes widened briefly before she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Akemi." Seiko said as she gathered her up in her arms.

"Call Yoshi and his children." Yukio ordered. "I fear this is not over."

* * *

Sometime later, everyone was down in the lair. Akemi was strapped to a table in Donnie's lab as the others explained to Splinter, Kasumi, and their children what had happened.

"She's been like this since we got back from Central Park." Makoto explained hurriedly. "One minute, she's staggering out of the room, holding her stomach and complaining of food poisoning. The next, she passes out. Then she wakes up and goes crazy!"

"I've never seen anything like this." Donnie admitted. "But one thing's for sure, it's definitely not food poisoning."

He was examining a sample of Akemi's blood on the computer, and the others gathered around. On the screen were images of particles floating amidst the red blood cells and bonding with them.

"Akemi's DNA seems to have developed some kind of photochemical mutagenic properties." Donnie explained.

"In English, Einstein!" Raph snapped.

"It eats light." Donnie clarified.

"What…" Hisako asked, a sinking feeling in her gut. "Say that again?"

"Well, that's not quite right." Donnie clarified. "Her cells are reacting to light. Her molecular structure is breaking down... and reconfiguring."

Hisako's eyes widened at that.

"Oh shit, get away from her!" she shrieked.

She telekinetically yanked everyone back as Akemi's eyes snapped wide open. She writhed and spasmed before she began vomiting purple goo all over the place.

"What's going on?!" Seiko demanded. "What is happening to my baby?!"

"She's genomorphing." Hisako explained. "Unfortunately, Akemi's become the first victim of Sh'Okanabo."

"She's WHAT?!" Makoto screamed.

Purple tentacles sprouted from Akemi's body, wrapping around her and encasing her in a cocoon.

"Sh'Okanabo's made his first move." Hisako went on. "He poisoned her hot dog with a gene seed. One that took root, and turned her into that."

She pointed at Akemi, just in time to watch her rip through her cocoon, completely transformed. Her skin was purple, her eyes were red, and her body was covered with sharp spikes. She let out a snarl, showing a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth as she struggled against the restraints. Seiko reached for her, but Hisako grabbed her wrist.

"She won't recognize you." she warned. "She'll just attack, and you'll get infected too."

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Makoto drew his jitte. "It's ninja time!"

Everyone, even Akemi, looked at him blankly, and he shrugged. "Oh, come on. If Mikey gets a cheesy battle cry, so do I."

"Makoto, we don't even know where to start." Erika reminded him.

"Bishop!" Tai said suddenly. "He captured Sh'Okanabo in the first place. He's gotta know how we can stop this."

"It's the only lead we've got." Leo admitted.

Akemi began furiously struggling, ripping apart the straps keeping her pinned to the table. Everyone nervously backed up.

"Get back!" Hisako screamed. "All of you, get back!"

Akemi whirled on her, punching her in the face and sending her flying across the lab. Hisako skidded across the floor, rubbing her jaw.

"Yeah…" she wheezed. "This is a safe distance."

"Akemi, stop!" Makoto warned. "I don't wanna hurt you, but I will if I have to!"

"Makoto, don't!" Seiko shouted. "She's your sister!"

Akemi hissed, baring her sharp teeth before she forcefully tossed Makoto aside and ran out of the lab.

"Tell _her_ that!" Makoto snapped.

"We can't let her get into the city!" Hisako shouted.

They hurried into the main room of the lair, watching as Akemi ran on all fours up a nearby wall, trailing purple slime as she went. Jade knelt down, looking over one such puddle.

"What is this shit?" she pondered.

She reached out to touch it, but Hisako quickly grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch it!" she shouted. "That's how Sh'Okanabo spreads his gene seeds. All it takes is one touch."

Jade retracted her hand slowly.

"Hang on." Vee realized with dawning horror. "If Akemi got sick off a hot dog, then... anyone who was at the park could also be infected!"

They all let that info sink in and Seiko's expression steeled.

"All of you, do what you can to contain Akemi." she ordered. "I'm going to go have a chat with Agent Bishop."

They exchanged looks at that.

"Hisako-" Leo began.

"Go with her to make sure she doesn't kill him?" Hisako asked, getting a nod. "Got it."

The two women took off.

"Okay, we need to split up." Leo declared. "Donnie, you, Mikey, and Raph track down that infected hot dog cart. The rest of us stay down here, and make sure Akemi doesn't make it topside." He turned to Makoto. "Makoto, if you want to sit this out-"

"No." Makoto said firmly. "She's my little sister, Leo. It's my job to protect her… and now it's my job to stop her."

Donnie, Mikey, and Raph hurried out of the lair as the others went to deal with Akemi. She bounded across the lair and into the kitchen, making a beeline for the refrigerator. She threw open the fridge and began eating the contents, stuffing her face as Makoto slowly approached her.

"Akemi, look at me." he said, getting her attention. "I know you're in there somewhere. It's me, Makoto. Your brother. That freaky alien is messing with you, but you're stronger than him. Fight it!"

Akemi's expression softened briefly before she spewed purple vomit that Makoto narrowly dodged.

"I don't think she's in a listening mood!" Vee exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey had made it to Central Park, Mikey looking downtrodden.

"This is all my fault." he lamented. "If I hadn't eaten all the picnic food, Akemi never would've eaten that hot dog."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mikey." Donnie assured.

"Why not?" Raph demanded. "It _is_ his selfish gluttony that got us into this mess."

"Sh'Okanabo tampered with the hot dogs themselves, Raph." Donnie pointed out. " This would've happened anyway. If not Akemi, it would've been someone else."

"Whatever." Raph grumbled. "Let's just find the bad dogs and trash them before anything worse happens."

They go where the hot dog stand was earlier. The guy had his back to the turtles, and just seemed to be standing there.

"Excuse me?" Donnie called out. "Sir? I'm sorry, but we need your-"

The man turned around, revealing purple skin and red eyes.

"-cart." Donnie finished nervously.

"Holy Chalupa!" Mikey shrieked. "They got him too!"

The man lunged at the three Turtles, snarling like a monster. They stumbled back, running into a woman with her daughter, both explaining the same purple skin and red eyes as the vendor.

"It's a fuckin' epidemic!" Raph shouted.

As if to prove him right, people started to close in on them, all purple skinned and red-eyed. Suddenly, the infected stopped and knelt, as Sh'Okanabo himself appeared, laughing wickedly.

"Welcome, Turtles." he greeted. "It's good to see you again."

"Sh'Okanabo, I presume?" Donnie asked.

"Yes." the Dread Lord replied. "We stand on the brink of a new age for this planet. Gaze at your future... for soon, you will all join the ranks of the Kanabo!"

"Not today!" Raph shouted.

He threw his sai at Sh'Okanabo's head, only for the alien to ooze out of the way.

"This is the way of my kind, as it has always been, and always shall be." he declared. "The Kanabo roam from planet to planet, infecting host bodies with our DNA, merging with them. Slowly taking them over, until they become Kanabo themselves in a global Day of Awakening. And so the infestation spreads, until the planet's resources are sucked dry. My test of viability proves the host bodies of Earth are perfect for consumption. My first attempt was thwarted by the Earth Protection Force... but I am free to try again. And I have you Turtles and your allies to thank for that!"

"Trust me, it wasn't our plan to help you." Raph spat. "If we'd known you were a psychotic genocidal alien, we would have left you to rot!"

"But you did not." Sh'Okanabo retorted. "And to properly reward you for breaking me out... you will become my new generals."

At that moment, the people tackled the Turtles to the ground, oozing purple goo from their mouths onto them. It wasn't long before they succumbed to the infection, being wrapped in cocoons as they underwent their transformation.

"And so it begins." Sh'Okanabo gloated. "First, New York. And then... THE WORLD!"

* * *

In his cell in TCRI, Bishop was seated on his bench when the transparent door lifted open. He barely had a chance to react before Seiko grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against the wall.

"Sh'Okanabo's infected my little girl! How do we stop it?!" she demanded, shaking him. "You're gonna tell me! Either on your own... or after I split your head open and look for the answers inside your fucking skull!"

"Seiko, stop!" Hisako shouted, running in. "He's not the enemy here!"

Seiko composed herself, letting go of Bishop, who hit the ground with a grunt.

"I'm sorry about your daughter…" he informed her.

"You beat Sh'Okanabo before." Seiko said, keeping her voice level. "How do we stop him, and cure the gene seed infection?"

"He's already begun the infection?" Bishop sighed. "Then it may already be too late."

"No!" Seiko screamed, tears in her eyes. "I refuse to believe that! Akemi's infected! There has to be a way!"

"My men and I stopped him before he had the chance to manifest his gene seeds." Bishop informed them. "We knew from intelligence reports that once the infection began, there was no stopping it. No race has ever survived."

He sighed.

"There's nothing we can do to stop Sh'Okanabo now." he lamented. "We're all doomed…"

"Well, how'd you catch him?" Hisako demanded. "If we can capture Sh'Okanabo, we can grill him for a cure!"

"His ship had just crashed." Bishop replied. "When he oozed out in his fluid form, we captured him in a Plexiglas capsule."

"So you got lucky." Hisako deduced.

"Extremely so." Bishop added, sighing. "I'm sorry. But Sh'Okanabo is at full strength, and his gene seeds have already taken root. There's no stopping the Kanabo infection once it begins."

Seiko had tears in her eyes, her teeth clenched in sorrow and rage. She slumped against the wall as she began crying.

"Akemi…" she let out between sobs. "I'm sorry... your mother couldn't save you…"

Hisako took her hand, pulling her out of Bishop's cell.

"We can't lose hope." she insisted. "There has to be a way. There's always a way."

"Talk to S- Agent Bennett." Bishop offered, stopping himself from using her first name. "She may be of more help than me."

Seiko wiped her eyes, nodding. The cell door then slid closed behind them as they took their leave.

* * *

Back at the lair, Akemi had consumed everything in the fridge. Done with her binge, she suddenly picked up the entire fridge itself.

"Son of a bitch!" Tai cried. "MOVE!"

They dove out of the way as she tossed the fridge at them.

"Um, this just hit me." Kagome said nervously. "Now that she's out of food… what's she gonna eat next?"

Akemi hissed as she approached. When she was close enough, Jade instinctively punched her in the face. Akemi didn't even flinch or budge from the hit, but Jade reeled back in pain, clutching her hand. She looked to see that her glove was torn open and her knuckles were bleeding.

"Like punching a brick wall!" she exclaimed.

Akemi slammed her palm into Jade's chest, sending her across the lair and into the couch, which tipped over backwards on impact. Jade pulled herself up, dazed.

"Anyone get the license plate on that Mack truck?" she asked, holding her head as stars danced across her vision.

"Jade!" Hana screamed, running over to her.

As Akemi loomed on them, Makoto bear-hugged her from behind, stopping her.

"Akemi!" he shouted. "STOP!"

She struggled against her brother, before breaking her grip and throwing him off. Before Makoto could get back to his feet, Akemi grabbed him, sinking her teeth deep into his left forearm.

" _ **OWWWW!**_ " Makoto screamed, reeling back and looking at his arm.

He gasped, seeing purple slime oozing from the wound in addition to blood.

"Oh, my God…" he let out. "Guys, I'm infected! Get away from me! Get-"

His arm spasmed, and his eyes turned red as he growled. At the same time, more growls sound, and they turned to see the newly turned Raph, Donnie, and Mikey enter.

"Shit, they got Donnie and the others too!" Tai shouted. "Leo, I think it's time for a tactical retreat!"

"Agreed." said Leo. "RUN!"

They took off out of the lair, making it topside only to find themselves surrounded by numerous Kanabo.

"Fuck!" Jade shouted.

"This is the end, you guys!" Mizuki exclaimed. "I... I can't believe it's gonna end this way!"

"I'm sorry, guys." Leo remarked, resigned. "We tried…"

The Kanabo all swarmed them en masse…

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisako and Seiko had made it to TCRI. Seiko pounded on the door.

"I want to talk to Agent Bennett!" she shouted. "Open this damn door _NOW_!"

The door slid open, revealing multiple agents aiming guns at them.

"Easy!" Hisako said hurriedly, lifting her hands up in the air. "We need your help! It's Sh'Okanabo!"

"My daughter was infected by that bastard!" Seiko yelled. "And I am not leaving until I some answers!"

"Sh'Okanabo?" one agent asked, lowering his gun. "Inside, quickly."

They ushered her into Bishop's former office, now occupied by Sarah, who jumped up in surprise.

"The Hamato Clan?" she asked. "Here?"

"Just us." Hisako replied. "We need your help."

"Sh'Okanabo's made his move." Seiko added. "He contaminated a hot dog cart at Central Park with his gene seeds. My daughter is one of the infected. God knows who else has been."

"My God…" Sarah let out. "It's begun."

"Bishop said there's no way to stop the Kanabo infection once it starts." Seiko went on. "He sent us here to talk to you."

Sarah's gaze hardened at the mention of Bishop, but she remained professional.

"It's true that I spent most of my time studying the aliens he brought in, including Sh'Okanabo." she said. "He wanted me to find out what weaknesses he had, should he ever escape."

"Please tell me you found something." Seiko pleaded.

"I did." Sarah replied. "He's vulnerable to exposure to a specific light-to-radiation ratio. Such as that found in ultraviolet light."

Hisako got it first.

"The sun…" she said. "He can't stand the sun!"

Sarah nodded.

"It may be our only chance at weakening him." she explained.

"And the infected?" Seiko questioned.

"I… I don't know what effect the sun will have on them." Sarah replied. "It could cure them, or…"

She looked away, and they got her meaning. Seiko sank to her knees in despair.

"No…" she whispered.

"Seiko…" Hisako put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but Akemi wouldn't want to live as a monster. You know that."

"I know…" Seiko admitted. "But she's my little girl. I-I can't do it."

"Then I will." Hisako promised. "No mother should be forced to kill their own child."

"We have several UV weapons, including solar grenades and light guns." Sarah explained. "Harmless to humans, but devastating to the Kanabo."

"Then we better-" Seiko began before she was cut off by violent banging on the door.

Proximity alarms started going crazy as an Agent ran into the office.

"Agent Bennett!" He cried out. "The Kanabo are at our door!"

Sh'Okanabo's voice then echoed through the agency, as if coming from every dark shadow inside.

"Come out, EPF!" he called out. "I've waited far too long for my vengeance against you!"

"Damn it!" Sarah cursed before turning to Hisako and Seiko. "Get to the armory! My men and I will hold them back!"

"But-!" Hisako tried to argue.

"GO!" Sarah shouted.

Seiko grabbed her arm and they took off. As they reached the main part of the facility, they were able to watch as the doors were knocked off their hinges. From the now open doorway, the Kanabo all poured in, lead by the entire Hamato Family, now mutated. The rest of the clan was behind them, not a single member left besides the two of them.

"No!" Hisako cried out. "He got everyone!"

"Don't stop, Hisako!" Seiko insisted.

She pulled her farther down the hall. The Turtles hissed at their escape, leaving the clan and the rest of the Kanabo to deal with the EPF. They chased after the pair on all fours, even crawling along the walls to try and catch them. They had nearly closed in on the pair as they reached the armory, Seiko struggling to get the door open.

Just as she got it open, Leo sprang towards her. Thinking fast, Hisako put herself between Leo and Seiko. This caused the blue-banded turtle to bite her in the shoulder. She shrieked, throwing him off as goo oozed from her wound. Seiko looked back in time to notice this, her eyes going wide.

"Not you too!" she cried out.

"Hurry, Seiko!" Hisako cried out, trying to fight against the infection. "I can't-!"

She then began vomiting the purple goop, the stuff congealing into her own cocoon. Seiko turned away at that, dashing into the armory and slamming it shut. She searched for the UV weapon as the Kanabo Turtles started banging on the door. She finally managed to find a light gun just as Hisako, newly transformed, bashed down the door with a howl.

"God forgive me, Hisako…" Seiko let out.

With that, she aimed the gun at Hisako and pulled the trigger. Hisako was bathed in a beam of concentrated UV light and screamed, falling to her hands and knees as her flesh began to smoke. After a minute or two, she vomited up purple sludge, and her mutation reverted, her skin returning to normal and the spikes and claws shrinking into her body. Hisako looked over her hands, seeing she was back to herself again.

"It worked…" she let out, breaking into a smile. "Seiko, it worked!"

"Good." Seiko tossed her a light gun, while she grabbed a few solar grenades.

Hisako cocked her gun, grinning widely.

"Time to shed some light on the situation." she declared.

The Kanabo Turtles charged in at that moment, and Seiko and Hisako turned, blasting all five with their light guns. All of them shrieked in pain before vomiting goo and reverting to their normal selves. Hisako and Seiko hurried into the main room, seeing a crowd of Kanabo, Sh'Okanabo in the lead. Hisako grabbed a solar grenade off of Seiko's belt, yanking the pin out with her teeth and throwing it into the crowd. It exploded, bathing numerous Kanabo in solar energy and reverting them to normal.

"What?!" Sh'Okanabo screamed. "Impossible!"

"Time you saw the light, freak!" Hisako shouted, blasting him repeatedly.

Screaming in pain, Sh'Okanabo melted into a puddle, which the EPF agents scooped up into a solid glass box. They sealed it tight as they dealt with the last of the Kanabo. Akemi was the last to be cured, grabbing a light gun and blasting the pigeon that started the whole mess.

"That's for messing with my food, you stupid bird!" she yelled.

Seiko ran over, pulling her into a hug as Mikey sheepishly approached.

"I'm sorry." he said. "None of this would've happened if I hadn't eaten all the food."

"Mikey, that bird got goop all over the hot dogs, not just mine." Akemi pointed out. "If it wasn't me, it'd just be somebody else."

"None of this is your fault, bro." Donnie pointed out, pointing to the box containing Sh'Okanabo. "It's that thing's."

"Take him to the lowest level, and leave him in that box." Sarah ordered. "Sh'Okanabo will _never_ see the light of day again."

The agents dragged him off to do so.

"Thank you for your help." Seiko said. "My family is safe."

"Everyone is safe." Hisako corrected.

"Looks like you are one of the good guys, Dr. Bennett." Tai admitted.

"I try." Sarah replied.

As they turned to go, Sarah held up a hand.

"Wait." she said. "I... I have a request, if it's not too much to ask."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

* * *

Much later, Bishop paced in his cell, anxious for news about the outbreak. When he heard footsteps approaching, he turned, and gaped to see Sarah standing there.

"Sarah…" he let out.

"John…" Sarah said civilly. "My research turned up fruit. The Kanabo are vulnerable to sunlight."

"Then it's over?" Bishop asked. "He's defeated?"

Sarah nodded.

"Sh'Okanabo's in a sealed container, in the maximum security levels." she informed him. "He's never getting out."

Bishop placed a hand on the transparent barrier, sighing in utter relief.

"Thank God…" he let out before taking a deep breath. "I suppose informing me of your success was not the only reason for this unexpected visit."

"No." Sarah replied. "I wanted to make sure that they were treating you right."

Bishop looked confused at that.

"Don't get the wrong idea, John." she clarified. "What you did was deplorable, and inexcusable." She sighed. "But I just can't bring myself to hate you."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Bishop admitted, stepping away from the barrier, hands at his sides. "I'm a monster, plain and simple. But you… you've always cared about those around you, human or not. I knew I could trust you with the EPF."

"Thank you…" Sarah replied, before sighing. "Goodbye, John."

With that, she turned and walked out of the cell block. Bishop watched her go, then turned away sadly.

"Goodbye…" he let out.

* * *

Back at the Hamato Clan apartments, Seiko sat next to a sleeping Akemi in her bed, gently stroking her daughter's hair. Having nearly lost her that day, the older woman was more than a little uncomfortable leaving Akemi by herself for the night. As she sat there, Seiko found her mind drifting back to the day she first found Makoto and Akemi, nearly seven years ago…

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was a rainy day in Tokyo. Seiko, an umbrella in hand, walked to the burnt out remains of the Hamato Clan dojo. It was the eighth anniversary of Oroku Saki's coup of the Hamato Clan, and Seiko was performing her annual ritual: a stop at the spot where her beloved sensei, Hamato Yoshi, died.

Arriving at the remains, Seiko went into the center of the ruins and laid down a bouquet of cherry blossoms before kneeling down, placing her hand on the ground, and bowing her head.

"Rest in peace, Master Yoshi." she said aloud, a small tear escaping down her cheek. "I swear I'll keep your legacy alive."

As she prayed, a sound coming from a nearby alley caught her attention. Curious, Seiko stood up and went to investigate the sound, coming across a box, covered what looked like a tattered blanket. She pushed the box aside, and narrowly managed to dodge a rock thrown at her head.

"Go away!" a little boy's voice shouted.

Seiko took in the box's inhabitants. A little boy, who couldn't be older than seven, standing before a girl who couldn't be any older than five.

"It's okay." Seiko soothed. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I said go away!" the boy snapped, grabbing a stick and pointing it at her menacingly.

"Please, I'm a friend." Seiko tried to assure him.

"Liar!" the boy shot back. "You're one of those bad men who broke into our house and shot our mom and dad, aren't you?!"

"Bad men?" Seiko asked, before it dawned on her. "Yakuza."

"I knew it!" the boy yelled, holding the stick threateningly. "You won't take Akemi! She's all I have left!"

Seiko took a good look at the two kids' condition, and nearly cried at what she saw. They were covered in layers of dirt, dressed in little more than rags, and looked gaunt and malnourished.

"You two are filthy." she remarked. "When was the last time you had a bath? Or a decent meal?"

That caught the boy off-guard.

"I…" he let out, "I can't remember."

"It's been forever." the little girl piped up.

"Why don't we fix that?" Seiko offered.

"How do we know we can trust you?" the boy asked.

"I swear I'm a good person," Seiko insisted, holding out her pinky. After a minute, the boy offered his own pinky.

"If you're lying, I'll make you drink a thousand needles." he vowed. "Pinky promised!"

"Pinky promised." Seiko agreed, smiling slightly.

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

Seiko snapped back to reality as Akemi rolled over, looking sleepily up at her.

"Mom?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, sweetheart." Seiko assured. "I'm just… reminiscing."

She kissed her daughter on the forehead as she curled up and went back to sleep.

"I love you, Akemi." Seiko said, smoothing her hair back. "And I promise... I'll never let anything happen to you again."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There we go. I kept Sh'Okanabo alive because I might have some more ideas for him down the line. You never know, right?

Please R&R. Until next time!


	73. Life of the Party

**Chapter 72: Life of the Party**

* * *

A few nights later, Hun approached Dragon Face and a group of Purple Dragons, who were in the middle of a big discussion.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

They turned to acknowledge him.

"I heard something big from a goon on the street." Dragon Face replied. "Apparently, there's this big treasure trove or something buried in the old Marble Cemetery near the East Village."

"Treasure, you say?" Hun asked, his interest peaked.

"Yeah." Dragon Face replied. "Sure, Shredder's pretty loaded, but we could always use more dough, right?"

"Agreed." said Hun. "I'll go find the treasure. It'll make a nice surprise for the Master when he returns from his business trip. Until then, keep your trap shut about this whole thing, Got it?"

Dragon Face chuckled nervously.

"Yeah…" he let out, tugging on the collar of his shirt. "about that…"

* * *

On the streets, Rahzar was hopping across the rooftops, already on his way to the cemetery. He came to a stop, grinning with glee.

"Master Shredder will be pleased when I return with the treasure." he mused.

"You mean when _I_ return with it." Hun's voice corrected.

Rahzar jumped, turning to see Hun standing there.

"Hun?!" he exclaimed. "No way in hell are you taking this from me! This is just what I need to get back into the Master's good graces!"

"Forget it, you mutt." Hun shot back. "This is my score for the Master."

"Well, what do we have here?" Mikey's voice cut in. "Dissention in the Foot?"

Both villains turned to see the Hamato siblings and Kagome standing on the rooftop above them.

"Why can't you boys just play nice?" Raph questioned.

"Looks like you need a timeout." Vee added.

"I don't have time for this!" Hun shouted.

Rahzar snarled, turning to face them while Hun slipped away.

"Long time no see, Rahzar." Mikey remarked.

"So, should we ship you to the prison... or the local dog pound?" Karai asked.

* * *

Hun made it to the New York Marble Cemetery, muttering to himself as he entered the gates.

"Alright." he said. "Dragon Face said that the treasure was in a tomb behind a gravestone marked with a cross."

He looked up, and scowled to see that the majority of gravestones in the cemetery possessed crosses.

"He should have asked for the goddamn specifics." he grumbled.

* * *

Rahzar reeled back as Kagome kicked him in the face.

"What's wrong, Rahzar?" she mocked. "You used to be stronger than this!"

"What do you mean 'used to'?" Rahzar shot back, firing his claws at them, causing them to ducked.

"That's new." Leo let out.

"You just wait till Master Shredder returns from his business trip!" Rahzar growled. "He'll be out for blood!"

"Ooh, another business trip." Hisako remarked. "Who's he bringing back this time to replace you? A mutant snail?"

"Maybe a scary mutant bunny rabbit?" Donnie offered.

"I dunno." said Leo. "I can think of one bunny who's pretty scary."

"Scarier than these clowns, definitely." Vee agreed.

"Yeah. The Killer Rabbit from Monty Python." Karai provided. "Run away! Run away!"

Everyone laughed, while Rahzar looked livid.

"Enough with the rabbits!" he shouted, spreading his claws. "I've always wanted to see what turtles look like without their shells."

"You wanna see us naked?!" Mikey exclaimed. "Weirdo!"

He whacked him in the face with his nunchucks.

"And what about those of us without shells?" Hisako demanded, kicking him in the face and knocking him down.

"You're outmatched and outgunned, Rahzar." Leo declared. "This is the part where you run away."

Rahzar snarled, slowly standing up.

"You got lucky this time." he swore. "Next time, you'll be the ones running away."

And with that, he fled.

"Yeah." Raph said sarcastically. "The day he sends us running is the day Hisako becomes Christian."

"Never gonna happen." Hisako declared.

"Well, one crony down." said Vee. "Now we need to find Hun."

"Anyone see which way he went?" Donnie asked, only for everyone to shake their heads.

"What's there to worry about?" Kagome asked. "Without Shredder around, Hun can't do a friggin' thing by himself."

"Yeah." Mikey added. "I bet he has to get permission just to take a crap."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Let's spread out and patrol for a bit more before we call it a night." Leo decided, and they all split up to do just that.

* * *

Back at the cemetery, Hun entered a mausoleum. He eventually came across a large coffin, suspended off the ground by and wrapped up in chains.

"That looks promising." he remarked.

He followed the chains to a rusty old crank and gave it a solid punch. The rusty metal, brittle as drywall, broke easily and the coffin dropped hard to the ground. Hun approached the coffin and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Looking around, he picked up a piece of the old crank and wedged it in, using it as a crowbar to pry it open. Just as the lid opened and fell away, Hun's hand slipped down the metal piece and hit a sharp point, cutting his skin.

"Jesus fu-" Hun let out in pain as he reeled back, seeing a thin line of blood appear on his hand. "That better not get infected."

With that, he looked into the coffin, seeing only a withered, skeletal corpse within. It was bound in chains and seemingly collapsing into dust, a wooden stake sticking out of its chest.

"This isn't paydirt." he scowled. "It's just fucking dirt!"

He slammed his fist onto the side of the coffin, a single drop of blood falling down onto the corpse as he turned back to the door.

"I'm gonna wring Dragon Face's neck for this." he muttered.

Meanwhile, the blood from Hun's hand dripped down the corpse, landing directly on the exposed, punctured heart. Ever so slowly, it began to beat, the stake pushing itself out. Once the stake fell away, the corpse quickly began to regenerate, growing new flesh and organs. After a minute, it rested a hand on the side of the coffin, pulling itself up. At the sound of the corpse rising up, Hun stopped in his tracks.

"What the-" he let out, turning towards the source of the noise.

Hun's jaw dropped at the sight of the body standing up. It was emaciated and bald, but had glowing blue eyes… and long, sharp fangs. It hissed and glared at him, seeing the faint outlines of his heart and circulatory system through his skin.

"Holy shit!" Hun screamed, before running out of the mausoleum.

The creature pursued him, moving at inhuman speed. It was all Hun could do to stay ahead of it. Eventually, he managed to hide behind a tombstone, peeking out cautiously as the monster kneeled down, sniffing at the trail of red liquid left behind from Hun's injured hand.

"Blood…" the creature hissed, half-mad with hunger.

At that moment, a night watchman passed by with a flashlight. He saw the creature standing there, but failed to get a good look at it before he approached.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Cemetery's closed!"

The monster turned to him with a hiss, seeing the blood running through his veins. The watchman let out a scream as the monster jumped onto him, sinking its fangs into his neck as his cries of fear died away. Eventually, the monster, which Hun was beginning to realize was a vampire, released his unfortunate victim. He wiped his mouth with satisfaction as Hun's eyes widened at the sight of two small puncture holes in the poor watchman's neck.

"That… will do." the vampire let out.

Having seen enough, Hun made a break for it. He barely made it a few steps before the vampire suddenly materialized in front of him.

"So, I have you to thank for my resurrection." he remarked, his voice carrying a thick Eastern European accent.

"Who... what the hell are you?" Hun demanded. "Dead guys don't come back to life!"

"Not dead." the vampire clarified. "Undead."

"As if this city needed any more freaks!" Hun exclaimed.

"You don't seem to realize who you're talking to, human." the vampire hissed. "I am the Lord of the Vampires. The great Count Vlad Dracula."

"Bullshit!" Hun snapped. "This is New York, not fucking Transylvania!"

"Not Transylvania…" Dracula mused. "That cursed Van Helsing must have moved my coffin after my staking. Shipped me away from my castle."

He looked at Hun with an appraising eye.

"You seem knowledgeable about this city, and you're certainly strong." he said. "I require a human servant. A sentinel to guard my coffin during the day. How would you like the job?"

"No thanks." Hun scoffed. "I already have a boss."

Dracula's eyes briefly glowed red as he stared into Hun's eyes, a light that reflected in Hun's own. After a minute, he blinked, then bowed politely.

"But that can be easily rectified, my Lord." he declared.

Dracula smirked, and at that very moment, the bitten watchman rose, a vampire himself. The watchman lunged at Hun, but Dracula raised a hand and he stopped in his tracks.

"Very well, Hun." he went on. "Show me around this... New York City. The night is young. And still I thirst."

* * *

Elsewhere, Leo patrolled around the city alone, looking around for any sign of trouble. As he took a moment to rest on a rooftop, he heard a loud scream.

"My purse!" a woman cried out.

Leo sighed, turning towards the sound.

"A turtle's work is never done." he lamented.

He hurried in the direction of the scream, just in time to see a thug being thrown out of the alleyway and a man approaching the woman, holding her purse.

"Guess I'm not needed for this one." Leo remarked, turning to go.

"Thank you, sir. I-" the woman began, only to let out another scream.

Leo whirled around to see the man grabbing the woman's arm. He jumped down and dashed toward them as the man bit into the woman's neck, turning just in time to take a punch to the face from the blue turtle and be knocked back.

"Okay, whackjob, just what are you-" Leo cut himself off as he took in the man's appearance.

His skin was deathly pale, his eyes were a glowing shade of blue, and he had long, pointy fangs as he let out a hiss. It was the night watchman from the cemetery, Dracula's first victim.

"What the hell are you?" Leo let out in shock.

The watchman sprang onto a wall, sticking to it briefly before jumping off and tackling Leo to the ground. It leaned forward, trying to bite him before Leo planted a foot in his belly and kicked him off. The man slammed into the wall and was about to charge again before Leo decked him. The turtle then let loose with a flurry of punches that ultimately knocked the creature flat on his back.

"No way…" Leo muttered as he looked the man over. "No way in hell... you're... you're a vampire!"

The watchman got to his feet, snarling. At that very moment, the thug and the woman hissed, getting up and also sporting fangs. They turned their eyes on Leo, looking at him as if he was dinner.

"Oh crap…" Leo said.

He quickly threw out his Turtle Line and zipped away, tossing a smoke bomb as he went. The three vampires snarled, looking around for their prey before scurrying off into the night. From a nearby rooftop, Leo watched from the shadows.

"The others aren't gonna believe this one." he let out.

* * *

Down in Dracula's crypt, the three newly turned vampires arrived and informed him of their face-off with Leo.

"Hmmm…" Dracula mused. "A giant turtle... who practices the martial arts of the Oriental people across the seas."

"One of those damned Ninja Turtles." Hun spat. "They've been causing trouble for people like me for months. They follow a mutant rat, and have a psychic and a snake girl for sisters."

"Interesting." Dracula remarked. "They could prove quite troublesome... or they could make powerful allies."

"No offense, my lord." Hun replied. "But with the psychic on their side, persuading them will be difficult, if not impossible."

Dracula grinned evilly, exposing his fangs.

"They will not need persuasion," he assured Hun, "when I bestow the Dark Gift upon them."

* * *

The next day, Leo met up with his siblings and Kagome, and explained his encounter to them. Some were quite skeptical.

"Vampires, Leo?" Karai asked. "You sure you haven't taken too many kicks to the head?"

"I don't wanna believe it either, Karai." Leo admitted. "But I know what I saw."

"Actual vampires?" Vee questioned. "Not the _Twilight_ wannabes, but actual vampires?"

Leo nodded.

"They had fangs and everything." he told her.

"It _is_ close to Halloween." Raph pointed out. "They could just be people in costumes."

"It wasn't just the teeth." Leo insisted. "The way they moved, their eyes... They weren't human."

"Leo, by this point, half the city isn't human." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not crazy, Kagome." Leo swore. "I saw one of them bite a woman's neck and drink her blood with my own eyes!"

"He's telling the truth." Hisako told them.

She placed a hand on Leo's head and focused, showing the others the images from his mind. By the end, all of them were stunned.

"Okay, I'm convinced." Mikey declared. "Vampires _are_ real. And they're right here in New York!"

"Awesome!" Vee cheered.

"How is this awesome?!" Karai demanded.

"Paranormal activity that's not aliens." Vee replied. "It's my dream!"

Karai raised an eyebrow at that.

"Vee's always had a bit of an... obsession with supernatural stuff." Kagome explained. "She grew up on vampire movies and whatnot."

"Mostly the old school stuff like Dracula, not anything like that Twilight crap." Vee clarified with a scoff. "Vampires sparkling in sunlight? _Please_."

"Karai's right, though." Leo cut in. "This isn't a field trip. Vampires are in the city."

"And we just finished with that Sh'Okanabo mess." Mikey added.

"And we have another problem." Kagome included. "Kohaku Enterprises' big Halloween bash is tonight."

"Oh, man." Raph let out. "Kasumi will kill us if we miss it."

"Seriously?" Leo exclaimed. "Vampires are prowling Manhattan looking for victims, and all you can focus on is a damn party?!"

"We promised Mom we'd be there, Leo." Kagome reminded.

"Well, maybe if we tell her and Splinter what's going on, then…" Hisako trained off and they debated it for a few seconds.

"We better get ready." all eight teens declared in unison.

* * *

That evening, Hun descended into Dracula's crypt. As he neared, the count rose from his coffin, now looking fully human and wearing a fancy tuxedo and cape.

"Rise, my children of the night!" he declared.

The other vampires soon emerged, now numbering in the dozens.

"We shall take New York human by human, until our blood flows through its canals, transfiguring it into the city of the dead!" he swore. "As you execute my dark purpose, I shall stake my claim among the city's elite!"

"I have a tip for that." Hun piped up. "If you want to be number one amongst the rich and famous, there's one woman you'll have to take down a peg."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato Family met up with April and Casey, and they all went to Kohaku Enterprises together. Casey was wearing his hockey gear and mask, seeing that as all the costume he needed. April was dressed as a zombie, with a fake knife through her head. Hisako was, ironically, dressed in a vampire costume, with white face makeup, a cape, and prosthetic fangs. Kagome was dressed as a witch, with a black hat and green face paint. Finally, Karai was dressed in rags, and looked pale, complete with a long, stringy black wig.

"What're you supposed to be, Karai?" Casey asked as they went.

"Sadako Yamamura, from the _Ring_ movies." Karai replied, getting a blank look. "America knows her as Samara Morgan."

"Oh, her!" Casey said in realization. "You look just like her."

" _The Ring_ started in Japan?" April asked.

"Yeah. Just like the _Grudge_ movies." Leo answered. "Of course, overseas, they're called _Ju-on_."

"You'd be surprised how much of American culture is just rip-offs of other cultures." Karai said.

"You guys didn't wear any costumes?" Casey asked the Turtles.

"Of course we did." Vee replied. "We're homicidal maniacs. They look just like everyone else."

"Very funny." Casey deadpanned.

"Casey, let me clue you in on a secret." Raph informed him. "Halloween is the one night of the year the five of us don't need costumes, or phony disguises, or those stupid trench coats and fedoras. We can go right out on the streets as ourselves, and people won't look at us like freaks."

"But the city loves you all now." Casey pointed out.

"Doesn't mean a lot of people don't gawk." Raph replied.

"They stare." Vee added. "It's unsettling."

"But today, we're just average partygoers." Hisako said.

They went to the front doors, saying Splinter and Kasumi standing there and letting the partygoers in.

"Sorry we're late, Mom." Kagome greeted. "Hisako had some trouble deciding on a costume."

"Hey!" Hisako objected before letting out a sigh. "Okay fine, maybe a little."

Splinter let out a chuckle at that.

"April's sister showed up just before you did." Kasumi told them. "As did her boss."

"Burne Thompson?" Raph groaned. "Awww, why would you invite that fat deadbeat loser, Kasumi?"

Mikey grinned, an idea forming.

"Where is he?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"He's over by the snack table." Kasumi replied, pointing inside.

"Casey, you got your phone?" Mikey asked.

Casey lifted it up, nodding.

"Perfect." Mikey declared, his grin widening as he dragged Casey inside.

"To answer your question Raphael, it's because Burne is a guest of my company and must be on his best behavior." Kasumi told him. "No matter what any pranking son of mine decides to do."

Raph grinned at that.

"This I gotta see." he declared.

They all went in, seeing Burne being annoyed by Mikey while Casey filmed the whole thing on his phone.

"Why are you even here?" Burne demanded. "Shouldn't you be hiding in the sewers?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Mikey questioned. "Kasumi Lee's basically my mom."

Raph came in, throwing an arm around Burne's shoulder like they were old friends.

"Raised us since we were hatchlings." he added. "Besides, I'm dating their daughter."

"Indeed." Kasumi said as she approached. "The Turtles are my children, Mr. Thompson."

Burne opened his mouth to retort, clearly meaning to insult her for helping raise mutants, but one look from Kasumi shut him up.

"Well, this is a nice party, Mrs. Lee." he said quickly. "Enjoy your night."

He quickly took off, the others smirking at the sight.

"There you have it." Karai remarked. "All it takes is a little fear to make a paper man crumble."

"I want that video." Vee told Casey.

"It's already uploaded on YouTube." Casey informed her.

He showed the video, titled "Burne gets Burned."

"Nice." Vee said with a grin.

As this went on, Hisako got a weird feeling. She turned, seeing a tall man in an old-fashioned looking suit enter.

"Is it just me, or did it get cold in here all of a sudden?" she asked.

The man slowly approached the group, smiling.

"Good evening." he greeted. "Kasumi Lee, I presume?"

Kasumi nodded, shaking his hand. "And you are?"

"Alucard. Dr. Alucard." the man replied. "A biologist by trade, recently arrived here from Romania."

"Well, welcome to Kohaku Enterprises. Please, help yourself to the buffet." Kasumi told him. "I'd love to talk some more, but I need to greet the other guests."

She departed while the man picked up one particular hors d'oeuvre.

"Beef steak tartare." he said. "How exquisite."

He opened his mouth to pop it in, and Leo caught a glimpse of fangs just before he closed his mouth. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed another hors d'oeuvre.

"Yeah, it's good." the blue turtle remarked. "But the garlic shrimp is to die for."

He held up the platter for the man, who recoiled briefly before recovering.

"No, thank you." he said quietly. "I'm allergic."

"Thought so." Leo muttered under his breath as he put the plate down.

The man turned and departed, and Leo quickly turned to his siblings.

"Guys... he's a vampire. A _real_ one." he told them. "I saw his teeth when he ate the steak tartare. He had fangs."

"Leo, I have fangs too." Hisako pointed out, showing her fake teeth.

"It's not just that, sis." Leo went on. "You saw how he reacted to the garlic shrimp. Everyone knows vampires hate garlic."

Donnie thought something over, then gasped.

"His name… Dr. Alucard." he said. "What's 'Alucard' spelled backwards?"

Everyone did a quick reverse spelling, and put two and two together.

"Holy shit…" Vee said in shock. "Dracula!"

"Wait a sec." Karai cut in. "Are you telling me _the_ Count Dracula is here in New York?!"

"And most likely behind the vampires that attacked me last night." Leo added.

"That would explain the chill I felt earlier." Hisako remarked.

"If he's here at the party, we need to find him." Vee insisted. "The last thing we need is a vamp on the loose."

* * *

Around the same time, Dracula approached Splinter and Kasumi. He chatted pleasantly with them for a moment, then his eyes briefly flashed red. Kasumi's eyes turned red as well for a moment as Dracula let out a small cough.

"Thank you for the chat, Mrs. Lee, Mr. Hamato." he said casually. "But I'm afraid I must go."

He went, and Splinter turned to see Kasumi staring blankly at nothing.

"Excuse me, Yoshi." Kasumi said emotionlessly. "I need to go get some air."

She began walking outside, which Splinter found very off. He quickly followed after her.

Kasumi stood just outside the door, where Dracula laid in wait above, ready to pounce. Just as he was about to attack, Splinter came out.

"Kasumi?" he asked.

Kasumi snapped out of the trance, shaking her head.

"Huh?!" she let out, before turning to Splinter. "Yoshi? How did I get out here?"

"You said you were getting air, but you seemed off." Splinter replied. "Are you alright?"

"All I remember is talking to…" Kasumi's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. "Alucard! He did something to me, I know it."

They went back inside.

"Sensei! Kasumi!" came Leo's voice.

Their children ran over to them.

"Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but Dr. Alucard is a vampire!" Leo went on.

"More than that, he's Dracula!" Vee added. " _The_ Dracula!"

"We believe you." Kasumi assured them.

All of them prepared to argue that they were telling the truth, but froze once they processed what she'd said.

"Wait." Mikey said. "You do?"

Splinter nodded.

"My father used to tell us that there are many dimensions, many beings that permeate what we call reality." he recalled.

"And he just hypnotized me, forcing me to go outside." Kasumi added.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Kagome asked with concern.

"No. I'm okay." Kasumi assured her. "Yoshi followed me, and snapped me out of it."

As this went on, Hisako sensed something, and turned to see one of the caterers Kasumi hired staggering down the hall. Concerned, she followed him.

"Hey." she said in concerned. "Are you okay?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and then turned to see a large mirror on the wall next to them. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

The man had no reflection; Hisako's hand was on nothing but air.

"Holy shit…" she let out, recoiling as the vampirized caterer turned to her, growling.

Hisako tensed, ready to fight, but the caterer just turned away from her and jumped out the window. After a minute, she quickly ran to her family.

"I think Drac ate one of the caterers for dinner." she hurriedly explained. "I saw it in the mirror. He didn't have a reflection."

"Classic vampire trait." Vee remarked. "No reflection."

"Okay, guys." Leo said, taking charge. "Dracula is here in New York, turning everyone into vampires. We better get equipped to deal with it. But we're not killing his victims."

"Mind if I ask why not?" Raph asked.

"Because they're innocent people, Raph." Leo replied. "And because there may be a cure."

"Leo's right." Vee agreed. "There's always a cure for vampirism, but you can't cure death."

"It's possible." Donnie mused. "Supernatural or not, vampirism _does_ have all the hallmarks of a blood-borne pathogen. But I'd need an infected test subject."

"Then let's go find that busboy before he eats anyone." Hisako insisted.

"Wait." Kagome told her. "We're not equipped to take him right now. We need some anti-vampire gear."

"We'll need the following." Vee piped up. "Silver. Garlic. Crosses and holy water."

Donnie quickly wrote down what Hisako listed off.

"Will that whole crosses and holy water thing work?" Hisako asked skeptically. "I mean, it's water and two sticks tied together."

"Well, the stuff about garlic and no reflections was true." Leo pointed out.

"Just the same, let's not let Hisako handle any crosses." Vee decided. "In a lot of vampire stuff, you need to actually have faith in it for it to work. I don't know if it'll work here, but better safe than sorry."

"Yeah." Hisako agreed. "Zippo faith in that nonsense here."

Donnie turned to Kagome.

"Kagome," he began, "for once, I'm taking you up on your offer to buy me some equipment."

"You want me to buy some silver, I take it?" Kagome asked.

Donnie nodded. "I doubt I'd find any at the junkyard or in a dumpster."

"In the meantime, we can at least hunt down Dracula." Vee suggested. "One surefire cure: kill the vampire that turned everyone."

"Vee, I don't think that's a good idea." Hisako said. "His very presence made the room grow cold. He's not like Krang, or Shredder, or even Sh'Okanabo. He's... way out of our league."

"Agreed." said Leo. "Until Donnie upgrades our gear, none of us go after Dracula."

"I should have it all done by tomorrow morning at the latest." Donnie informed them.

"Let's hope the city lasts that long." Kagome remarked

All of them looked out the door into the night, somewhat fearful of the creatures lurking in the darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yep! Dracula's here! I decided to include him in this fic in some form after they introduced him to the TMNT franchise during the fifth season of the 2012 show. Of course, this arc takes most of its inspiration from _The Batman vs. Dracula._

Next few chapters will be a new arc, as the Hamato Family struggles to defeat Dracula, and stop him from turning New York into a city of the dead.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	74. City of the Dead

**Chapter 73: City of the Dead**

* * *

The next day, the Hamato family watched a report on Channel 6.

" _In the past few days, Manhattan has seen an alarming increase in missing persons._ " Robyn said. " _Men, women, children... there is no pattern in the disappearances of these 'Lost Ones.' However, an eyewitness had this to say._ "

The screen cut to a homeless man.

" _I saw it!_ " the hobo exclaimed. " _It was a bat! The huge shadow of a bat!_ "

The screen cut back to Robyn.

" _The NYPD has enacted a curfew._ " she went on. " _Citizens are encouraged to stay indoors and off the streets after sundown until this crisis is resolved._ "

Hisako shut off the TV with a sigh.

"Well, this officially sucks." she remarked.

Leo got off his T-Phone not long after that, letting out a sigh.

"Kara wanted to know what aliens we were fighting this week." he informed them. "She almost choked on her coffee when I said vampires and Dracula."

"Let me guess, she didn't believe you?" Karai asked.

"She's skeptical." Leo clarified. "But considering what else we've faced, she's not completely dismissing it."

Raph was punching away at his workout bag, a crudely drawn picture of Dracula taped to it.

"Just how much longer do we have to sit here and wait?" he demanded. "I'm tired of those Lost Ones infecting our city! While we sit on our butts waiting for Donnie to get finished, Dracula and his leeches bloat themselves bloody!"

"Yukio's got the entire Hamato Clan on lockdown until further notice." Kagome said, getting off her own phone. "None of them want a repeat of Sh'Okanabo."

"After what happened to Akemi, I don't blame them." Vee confessed.

"Guess that means we're on our own for this one." Karai remarked.

"He just said he won't let anyone out after dark unless we really need the backup." Kagome explained.

"We're on their own." Karai confirmed, scoffing. "Well, fuck them too."

"Hey, ease up, Karai." Mikey defended. "They're scared. And they already had a 'possessed child' experience."

"Hey, we're all scared too!" Karai shot back. "But we're not hiding in our houses after dark like cowards!"

"Technically, we kinda are." Hisako remarked. "We haven't left the lair since the party."

"Even Kasumi's elected to stay down here." Raph added.

"I told her we'd be safe." Kagome cut in. "That vampires couldn't enter your house unless you invited them in. She didn't want to take that chance."

"How'd he get into the party, then?" Mikey questioned.

"They only need invites to private residences." Vee explained. "Kasumi's offices are a public place."

"And that's why Vee is the turtle for this particular adventure." Mikey remarked.

"I'm no slouch either." Donnie said, exiting his lab at last. "It took me longer than I thought, but I finished the tune-ups."

He deposited everyone's weapons onto the coffee table. "All of our weapons, along with our shuriken and kunai, have been reforged with silver and treated with garlic. And I spliced essence of garlic into my smoke bomb recipe."

They took their weapons, sliding them into their usual sheathes.

"So what's the plan?" Kagome asked.

"Any idea where this all started?" Leo asked Donnie.

"Actually, yes." Donnie led them to his computer, bringing up a missing persons report and zooming in on a picture of an older balding man. "The first Lost One reported was this guy, a night watchman at the New York Marble Cemetery."

Leo looked at the screen, and gasped in recognition. "He was the vampire that attacked me that night!"

Everyone gathered around the screen as Donnie brought up the man's profile.

"You sure, Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Positive." Leo insisted.

"The graveyard seems like a good place to start." Karai mused.

"Um…" Mikey began, "am I the only one who thinks going to a graveyard during a vampire outbreak is a really bad idea?"

"Well, we could also kick back and do nothing as Dracula turns everyone in New York into his vampire slaves." Donnie deadpanned. "Y'know, just a suggestion."

"Let's get to the Shellraiser." Leo ordered. "The sooner we stomp out this infestation, the better."

* * *

Under the cover of night, the Hamato octet rumbled up to the cemetery in the Shellraiser. Mikey glanced nervously at the sight of the moon in the sky.

"Y'know, I remember when I used to feel safe at night." he let out.

"Nobody's gonna be safe at night if we don't deal with Dracula." Leo replied.

They piled out of the Shellraiser and entered the cemetery, taking note of all the crosses on the tombstones.

"Hmm…" Donnie mused. "Maybe crosses don't actually work. Otherwise, Dracula and his pack wouldn't be able to get anywhere near this place."

"It's not like they're just gonna run up and touch them." Raph pointed out.

"See? Told ya." Hisako said. "Religious bullshit."

"Well, it depends." Vee piped up. "Sometimes, crosses just make them nervous and uneasy, but don't repel them outright."

"Either way, it's just two sticks tied together." Hisako replied. "And that's _not_ something I'm gonna put my faith in."

"Is there anything you _do_ have faith in?" Karai asked.

"Bushido." Hisako answered. "It's gotten me this far, and I don't need to believe in any men in the sky to make it work."

They spread out to look around, and eventually, Kagome found something.

"Hey, guys!" she called. "Check this out!"

They went over to her, seeing her kneeling before a small dark splotch on the ground.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kagome asked.

"Blood." Donnie confirmed, kneeling down to examine it himself. "Looks a few days old."

"Vampires wouldn't have been so sloppy." Vee mused. "My guess? One of their victims tried to make a run for it."

"Maybe." said Donnie. "But there's no way of telling who it belongs to without a DNA test. I don't have the equipment to do it here."

Hisako stiffened, sensing multiple dark presences approaching.

"Uh-oh…" she gasped. "Incoming!"

They heard snarls and growls as multiple vampires emerged from the shadows. One jumped at them, but Leo, acting on instinct, kicked it into a tombstone. It slammed face first into the cross on top, where it was burned on contact, The vampire recoiled, clutching its face, which now bore a cross-shaped imprint.

"Okay, it _does_ work." Leo let out. "On that note… RUN!"

They all bolted back for the Shellraiser. Karai was the last one in, slamming the door shut just as a vampire sprang at her.

"Floor it, Leo!" she screamed.

Leo slammed his foot on the gas, and they sped off.

"Dudes, Dracula's gotten that many people already…" Mikey realized. "You know what that means?"

"That at this rate, he's gonna turn New York into a city of the dead by Friday!" Vee exclaimed.

"We have to put an end to this!" Donnie yelled. "But how?!"

Before Leo could answer, something slammed into the side of the Shellraiser, sending it spinning out of control. Everyone struggled to hold on as the vehicle finally skidded to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" Karai demanded.

They carefully exited the car, weapons at the ready. That's when a shadow fell over them. They all looked up, seeing the imposing figure of Dracula standing before them, his cape billowing in the wind.

"Good evening, Dr. Alucard." Leo greeted. "Or do you prefer Count Dracula?"

"The mutant turtles." Dracula mused. "I must say, you are without a doubt the strangest creatures I have ever laid eyes on."

"Don't flatter yourself, Bat Boy." Kagome shot back.

"I have heard much about you. And I feel a bit of... kinsmanship." Dracula went on, slowly approaching them. "Like me, many people fear you. Creatures they don't understand."

"We're _nothing_ like you!" Leo snapped. "We don't harm people!"

"Harm?" Dracula chuckled. "You have no concept of the harm of which I am capable of, boy. I could kill my victims, yes... but why waste a life when it can be spent in servitude to me?"

"A life without a will of your own is no life at all." Hisako retorted.

"What you're offering is far more cruel than death!" Karai added.

"You have it all wrong, children." Dracula insisted. "Vampirism is no curse. It is a blessing. To become a vampire is to heighten all of one's senses. To attain speed, strength, and immortality."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Mikey began.

"MIKEY!" his siblings and Kagome all shouted.

"Dude, I'd never say yes!" Mikey defended. "I'd have to give up pizza!"

They all drew their weapons, ready to fight. Dracula merely smirked.

"Come at me, then." he taunted. "If you dare."

Leo charged first, swinging his swords. Dracula moved so fast he was practically a blur, easily dodging all of Leo's attacks. Eventually, one of Leo's strikes passed under Dracula's nose, and he sniffed, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Dripping with garlic…" he muttered before shoving his palm into Leo's chest, sending him flying into a brick wall with enough force to leave an imprint. "I shall most certainly steer clear of those."

"Good luck with that!" Hisako shouted as she threw her tessens at him like homing missiles.

He zipped around, easily dodging her efforts, but Hisako kept it up, determined to catch him. Karai watched her back, snake whipping any that got too close. Eventually, Dracula sprang about thirty feet into the air, landing on a nearby rooftop and smirking at them.

"After him!" Leo shouted, standing up.

They pursued him with grappling hooks, giving chase to the vampire lord across the rooftops.

"You're not getting away that easily, Vladdy!" Vee shouted.

"Who said I was trying to escape?" Dracula retorted as he came to a stop on another rooftop.

They all went on the attack. Drac backhanded Mikey aside, and Donnie twirled his staff as he swung it... only for Dracula to catch it in his hand.

"Too slow." the vampire taunted as he threw Donnie over his shoulder.

Hisako tried her luck next, but again, Dracula toyed with her before grabbing her by the head and face planting her into the ground with enough force to shatter the rooftop. Hisako let out a groan, trying to pull herself up.

"Weak." Dracula let out, sounding disappointed. "So very weak."

Kagome charged in, both blades poised for the kill, but Dracula again managed to dodge before Hisako stood up, her forehead glowing green as she had managed to reinforce her skull with telekinesis to cushion the impact. Scowling, she yanked a smoke bomb out of her pocket and threw it to the ground.

When the smoke cleared, the Hamato octet was gone. Dracula looked around, eventually descending to the ground.

"NOW!" Leo shouted.

All eight jumped Dracula at once, their weapons poised to kill… but Dracula moved like lightning, laying them all out flat. He loomed over the defeated teens.

"Join me, Turtles." he said, offering a hand. "Join my legion of the undead. Together, we will rule this world."

A shuriken nearly hit him in the head, but he leaned to the left to avoid it.

"Fuck you and your offer, you overgrown mosquito!" Raph shouted.

"We're _not_ interested." Leo spat.

With a snarl, Dracula grabbed Leo by the plastron and threw him across the street, where he slammed into a car hood back first. He darted over, grabbing the turtle by the neck.

"So be it." he hissed. "If you will not be turned… you will be destroyed!"

Leo glared at him, refusing to show any sign of fear as Dracula assumed a more monstrous appearance with gray skin and sunken eyes. The vampire leaned in for the kill, only to be stopped by the sight of the rising sun in the windshield behind Leo's head. Dracula recoiled at the sight, dropping Leo before retreating into the darkness of the alley. As he slunk away, he had one last thing to say.

"You spurned my offer of eternal life." the vampire lord growled. "When next we meet... we will not part ways until maggots feed upon your flesh!"

And with that, he was gone. Leo rolled off of the hood of the car, landing heavily on the pavement.

"Oh, yeah…" he let out. "Something's definitely bleeding."

Donnie went over, checking him out.

"Easy, bro." he said, helping him up, holding up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Six?" Leo replied, his eyes unfocused.

"Damn it…" Donnie cursed. "Okay, we better get ahold of Erika."

"On it." Vee said, holding out her T-Phone. "It's sunrise, so hopefully Yukio will let her out."

* * *

At the lair, Splinter and Kasumi were just sitting down to their morning tea.

"Sensei…" came Leo's strained voice. "Kasumi…"

They looked up, gaping to see their battered and bruised children stagger into the lair.

"Oh, my God…" Kasumi said, leading Leo over to the couch. "What happened?!"

"Count fuckin' Dracula, that's what happened." Raph spat.

"We got our asses handed to us." Vee explained. "Badly."

"There were so many vampires." Hisako added.

"Then Dracula showed up." Kagome included. "He barged the Shellraiser off the road... and he was moving all over the place. It was like we were fighting Barry Allen."

"He would've killed us if the sun hadn't shown up." Karai finished.

"We got lucky." Mikey said. "Seriously lucky."

"Vee called Erika." Donnie informed Splinter and Kasumi. "Since it's sunrise, she should be here soon."

"She's already here." Erika piped up as she entered, followed by Tai.

"Yukio won't let us out alone." Tai explained.

"Don't blame him." Kagome replied. "We all got infected by Sh'Okanabo, and now this. It's not safe for anyone right now."

Tai looked them all over, scowling.

"It's still not right." he spat. "You guys almost died last night, and Yukio's got us hunkered down in the apartment with our heads down. So much for the Hamato Clan's code of honor."

"Yukio and the others are scared." Splinter explained. "And fear makes everyone react poorly."

As Erika tended to the Hamato octet, Tai took pictures of their condition on his cell phone.

"He said he'll only call off the lockdown if the Turtles _really_ needed the backup." he said. "If this doesn't convince him, I'm gonna bust him upside the head. You guys _can't_ do this alone."

"I agree." said Karai. "It'll take some time for us to heal. Time the city doesn't have."

"Hey, look on the bright side." Mikey pointed out. "At least things can't get any crazier."

"Famous last words." Erika deadpanned. "And in case we can't convince Yukio, I'm gonna help this along."

She performed the Healing Hands on all eight, one at a time, fixing their more serious injuries.

"Now get some rest." she told them.

They almost immediately conked out on the couch. Kasumi and Splinter draped blankets over all of them.

"Alright." Tai decided. "Erika, you and I have a job to do. One way or another, we have to convince Seiko and Yukio to help them."

"Agreed." Erika nodded.

With that, both took their leave. After a bit, Leo began squirming in his sleep, in the throes of a nightmare…

 **-X-**

 _In his nightmare, Leo found himself surrounded by his vampirized family, all of them looming over him menacingly._

 _"Guys, no!" he pleaded. "Don't do this! Fight it!"_

 _"Why would we do that, Leo?" Hisako asked, her fangs elongating as she grinned. "It feels so good…"_

 _"Hisako…" Leo let out. "No! Please!"_

 _"Come on, brother." Hisako insisted. "I can end it all. The fear, the pain, the doubt. All it takes is one... little... bite."_

 _With that, the entire Hamato Family pounced on Leo, his blood spraying into the air as they sank their teeth into him…_

 **-X-**

...and that was when Leo snapped awake, panting and breaking out into a cold sweat as he looked around and felt his neck.

"Holy crap…" he let out.

Hisako sat up, yawning. "You okay, bro?"

He looked over at her, relieved to see she had no fangs.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream." Leo replied before scoffing. "Wish I could say the same about last night."

"Yeah." Hisako agreed. "Last night sucked.

Leo sighed.

"Hisako... Dracula's stronger than us in every way." he told her. "Physically, mentally. I... I honestly don't know how we're gonna beat him."

"We have to try. We're the only ones who can." Hisako insisted. "You know what Sensei would say. It's only impossible if we give up."

She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "'Fall down seven times, get up eight.' Isn't that what you told me?"

Leo was silent for a few minutes, then nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." he said, clenching his fist. "It doesn't matter how strong Dracula is, or how fast. We'll find a way to win. We always do."

"And you're not doing it alone." Tai's voice cut in.

Leo and Hisako looked to see Tai and the rest of the Hamato Clan standing there.

"Taiichi showed me the photos of your condition." Yukio explained. "It was enough to convince me to rescind the lockdown."

He bowed his head apologetically.

"Forgive me." he begged. "I let my fear cloud my better judgement, and you nearly paid with your lives."

"Yukio, we understand." Leo assured. "After what happened to Akemi, you were all scared."

"The time for fear is over." Seiko said firmly. "At the rate the Lost Ones are stacking up, New York will become a vampire town by the end of the week."

"No way we're letting those bloodsuckers take our home." Jade vowed. "Not while there's still some fight in us."

"Good to have you onboard." Leo said, smiling.

"Maybe with all of us, we'll have a fighting chance." Hisako added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hun waited just outside Dracula's crypt as the sun went down.

"So…" came a familiar voice, "this is where I find you."

Hun stiffened as Shredder emerged from the shadows.

"Master Shredder?!" Hun exclaimed. "You're… back in town?"

"I am." Shredder replied. "Dragon Face reported that you came here, searching for some kind of treasure, and never returned. What have you been doing, Hun?"

Hun was visibly torn, conflicted between his lingering loyalty to Shredder and Dracula's brainwashing.

"I'm sorry, Master," he said at last, "but I serve a new lord."

"What?!" Shredder shouted. "You serve me! Where is this 'new lord'? In there?"

He pushed back Hun and descended into the crypt. Hun gasped, pursuing him.

"No!" he yelled. "Turn back, Master Shredder! There's nothing here for you!"

"Silence!" Shredder snapped, turning to Hun and brandishing his blades threateningly.

Hun flinched and Shredder continued down into the crypt, eventually coming across Dracula's coffin. After a minute, he threw the lid open, revealing the still-sleeping Dracula.

"This is your 'new lord'?" he demanded. "A decaying corpse in a New York crypt?!"

He whirled at Hun.

"You idi-"

That was all he managed to say before Dracula's eyes snapped open, and the count grabbed Shredder by the collar and yanked him into the coffin, the lid sliding shut. Shouts and struggling sounded from within the coffin, and Hun winced.

"Um…" he began nervously, "breakfast in bed. Fresh squeezed."

Dracula emerged from the coffin, wiping his mouth.

"Was that your former master?" he questioned. "So much hatred and strength… he'll make a wonderful tool."

"He won't like that." Hun pointed it.

"It does not matter." Dracula replied. "Every vampire turned by me is a slave to my power, whether they like it or not."

As he said this, Shredder's hand emerged from their coffin, the evil ninja pulling himself to his feet. Dracula turned to him, a superior smirk on his face.

"Kneel before me." Dracula ordered.

Despite visibly struggling to resist, Shredder dropped to his knees before the vampire lord.

"Excellent." he declared. "From this moment on and ever after, you exist to serve me, Oroku Saki."

"Y…" Shredder let out, shuddering in revulsion and rage, "Yes, Master."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yes, that's right! Shredder is a vampire now! Dun dun duuuun…

How will the Turtles fare against a Shredder with vampire powers, when they could barely take him when he's human?

You'll find out next time. Please R&R.


	75. The Tomb of Dracula

**Chapter 74: The Tomb of Dracula**

* * *

Sometime after his encounter with Dracula, Shredder wandered through Manhattan, eventually arriving at a blood bank. At a desk within, a nurse worked at the computer. When the intimidating silhouette approached her desk, she gulped nervously.

"You… wanna give blood?" she asked.

Shredder stepped out of the shadows, having the same pale skin and blue eyes as the other vampires. He removed his faceplate, revealing his fangs.

"Give, no." he rasped, hunger taking over. "I plan to take!"

The nurse screamed and attempted to escape as Shredder lunged across the room, his fangs elongating as he prepared to feed.

* * *

Down in the lair, Leo got off the phone.

"That was Kara." he informed everyone. "There's been a break-in at the bank."

"Leo," Raph began, "considering that we have more... apocalyptic matters to deal with, why don't we let the cops handle this one?"

Leo looked him in the eye.

"Because the bank in question is a blood bank." he explained.

Everyone exchanged grim glances before grabbing their weapons, piling into both the Shellraiser and the Party Wagon before driving to the blood bank.

* * *

At the blood bank, Shredder was in a feeding frenzy. He grabbed two tubes of blood, popping the corks and guzzling them like chocolate milk. After a minute, he dropped the tubes, wiping his mouth.

"Delectable." he muttered. "But I need more."

At that moment, he turned to see the door slide open and a three-toed reptilian foot enter.

"Meddling reptiles…" Shredder hissed, retreating into the shadows as the Hamato Clan entered.

"Be careful, you guys." Vee warned. "This place is an all-you-can-eat buffet to vampires."

"And we're basically Happy Meals with legs." Tai added.

Hisako closed her eyes, trying to focus. When she finally found the vampire, she went pale.

"Fucking shit on a stick…" she muttered.

"How bad is it?" Mikey asked.

"It's-" was all Hisako said before they heard a loud hiss.

They looked up, gaping to see the vampirized Shredder sticking to the wall before clambering up, laughing maniacally. Everyone went wide-eyed, their collective hearts leaping into their collective throats.

"Shredder?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh, fuck me…" Jade muttered.

"This is bad. This is _very_ bad." Erika let out, the blood draining from her face. "Guys, we can barely take on Shredder when he's human! Now he's got vampire powers?!"

"Actually, this might work." Vee pointed out. "He's got vampire powers, but also vampire weaknesses!"

"There is one thing you and Dracula seem to have in common…" Shredder's voice hissed, catching their attention almost immediately.

He jumped down in front of them, startling the entire group as he showed them the bite mark on his neck.

"You're both pains in the neck!" the vampire ninja finished.

"He…" Kagome let out in surprise, "he can talk!"

"None of the others could talk!" Donnie added.

"Well, he's not like the others." Leo pointed out. "He's Shredder after all."

"Indeed. And now, all of you will perish." Shredder vowed. "Tonight, I dine on turtle soup."

He charged, snarling as he came, but Leo was quick on the draw. The blue turtle yanked a bomb out of his belt pouch and tossed it at the ground, unleashing a cloud of garlic-treated smoke. Shredder recoiled as he got a whiff of the contents, springing back to the wall.

"Garlic?!" he shouted in revulsion.

Raph tossed twin shuriken at him while Leo lobbed another garlic bomb. Shredder dodged all three before shooting off the wall and lunging at Hisako, who threw herself back just in time to avoid getting her throat torn open. As he landed, Shredder grabbed two more tubes of blood, downing them as he rounded the corner.

"Crap!" Hana yelled. "Don't let him get away!"

"Bomb me!" Hisako ordered.

Mikey dropped several garlic bombs in her hands and she sent them shooting toward every potential exit, exploding them and blocking them off with garlic-laced smoke. As this was going on, Leo and Tai followed the blood trail left behind by Shredder's messy eating habits. They rounded the corner, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?!" Tai demanded.

He looked around, and gasped when he saw Shredder's face in the shelves right behind Leo.

"Shit!" he shouted. "Leo, behind you!"

Leo jumped out of the way as Shredder lunged forward, roaring like a tiger and ending up between a shelf and the wall. Leo and Tai exchanged looks, nodded, then both jumped and landed solid kicks to the shelf. This caused it to tip over and send every tube of blood on it raining down on Shredder. Shredder's eyes widened with glee as he began lapping up the massive puddle of blood, utterly distracted. Tai gagged, putting a hand to his mouth to keep from barfing.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." he moaned.

Leo took out a garlic bomb, holding it between his knuckles as he approached Shredder. The vampire ninja had just enough time to look up before Leo punched him in the face. The bomb went off on impact, the blow and the garlic knocking him out cold. Everyone stared at the downed Shredder, in awe over what just happened.

"Did…" Karai began, "did we just win?"

"We did. The garlic bombs did the trick." Leo replied, looking over Shredder. "And now... we have the test subject Donnie needs for the cure."

"Whoa there." Jade cut in. "Are you saying we're taking this guy with us?!"

"Donnie needs an infected test subject to work on the cure for the Lost Ones." Leo explained. "Shredder's all we got. We'll take him to TCRI."

"Good." said Tai. "The _last_ thing we want or need is Shredder knowing where your lair is."

"Oh, man." Hisako said as she pulled her T-Phone out of her pocket. "Zephyr and Samson are gonna love this."

* * *

Some time later, Shredder was placed in a hi-tech cell within TCRI. He lunged at the door, trying in vain to break it down as he snarled and moaned. On an upper level, the Hamato Clan watched, turning to see Leo exit the elevator after an attempt at interrogating him.

"What've we got?" Mizuki asked.

"Shredder's not talking." Leo replied. "He won't reveal Dracula's resting place. Not as long as he's infected with vampire blood."

"What if it's not that he won't, but that he can't?" Hisako offered.

"There's no way to know for sure." Splinter remarked.

His former brother let out a furious, inhuman shriek, and the rat sensei let out a pitying sigh.

"Saki has suffered a fate crueler than death." he mused.

"I intend to bring him back to the land of the living, Sensei." Donnie assured, holding up multiple tubes of blood. "With a little blood work."

Hana raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-" she began.

"With my help while he was out." Erika replied. "And very, very carefully."

"Had me holding him down the whole time." Hisako added.

"You think you can get it to work?" Leo asked.

"I'm gonna try." Donnie answered. "In the meantime, I've commissioned Vee and Mortu to get as much info as they can about Dracula. If you guys want to help them, that would be awesome."

Vee and Mortu were at the computer, looking up any and all vampire lore they could find. Mortu turned to Donnie.

"I have a suggestion for the cure." he said. "As you know, mutagen has regenerative properties."

"Wait." Makoto piped up. "We're gonna cure the Lost Ones with a mutagen cocktail?"

"It's possible, and I was considering it." Donnie admitted.

"Alright." Leo sighed. "You guys are gonna hate me for this... but hold off on feeding Shredder for now. If even starvation doesn't get him to crack, we'll have the confirmation that he can't sell Dracula out."

" _WHAT?!_ " Hisako screamed. "You're depriving him of food?! That's sick!"

"You think I like doing it, Hisako?!" Leo demanded. "We need to find Dracula's resting place!"

"And what if he can't tell us, huh?" Hisako questioned. "What if he doesn't have the info?! You'll be torturing him for nothing!"

"Not like he doesn't have it coming." Raph said flippantly, only to get a furious glare from Hisako that nearly made him wet his shell.

"I'm with Raph on this one." Jade declared. "On anyone else, it'd be horrible and brutal. But this is Shredder, Hisako. The guy who killed Splinter's wife and Kagome's dad, betrayed our clan, and kidnapped and brainwashed Karai. After all the shit he's done, he can suffer as much as possible, and I won't bat an eyelash."

"Well, I will!" Hisako yelled. "I'd expect this shit from him, or from Krang, but not you guys!"

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape over this?!" Raph demanded. "It's fucking _Shredder_!"

"Shredder's a total ass, I won't deny that." Hisako admitted. "But I know what it feels like to nearly starve to death, and it's _not_ fun!"

She was panting when she was done yelling, light flaring in her eyes with her final words.

"Hisako, I'm sorry." Leo said. "I don't want to do this, but I have to. We don't know for sure if he can't tell us, or if he just won't."

Hisako seethed with rage, but forced it down.

"Fine." she conceded. "But _I_ decide when enough is enough. Question my decision at your own peril."

"Agreed." Leo assured her.

"Good." said Hisako.

She marched over to the elevator, going down to Shredder's level to keep an eye on him.

As this went on, Donnie dropped some of Shredder's infected blood into Mortu's scanner. After a minute, the screen showed red blood cells with gray viral particles attached.

"That proves it." he told the others. "Vampirism is a blood-borne virus. And if it's a virus, there's a cure."

Kagome entered at that moment, carrying a light gun borrowed from the EPF.

"I got the light gun you asked for." she said to Donnie. "Dr. Bennett let me borrow it for a bit."

"Thanks." Donnie said as he took the gun.

"Why do you need the gun?" Makoto asked.

"I need something to test the blood with." Donnie explained. "And if Dracula's reaction to the sunrise is any indication, sunlight is another vampire weakness. This UV ray gun will help me simulate the sun, allowing me to test my possible cures in a safe environment."

"I think I got it." Erika mused. "If Shredder's blood withstands exposure, the cure works. If not…"

"Exactly." Donnie replied.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dracula was roaming around the city for potential victims. Eventually, he looked down, seeing Robyn roaming the streets. He stopped, looking her over.

"Hmmm…" he mused, looking at her.

Robyn was unaware of her tail, continuing her journey unimpeded.

"Yes." Dracula said. "She will do quite nicely."

* * *

Back at TCRI, Donnie placed some of Shredder's blood on a petri dish, dropping a little mutagen onto it.

"Okay, here we go." he said, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "First test."

He powered up the light gun and aimed it right at the petri dish, shining it onto the blood for several seconds. Eventually, he moved it out of the way and raised his shades, only to see the blood rapidly evaporating.

"Blast it!" he cursed. "Shredder's blood didn't withstand the sunlight."

"It's okay." Erika assured him. "Not every experiment can be a first success, right?"

"Right." Donnie agreed. "We just have to keep trying."

 **-X-**

A few days passed with no success at a cure. Shredder's cries for sustenance had become more desperate as Hisako sat across from his cell, watching him in agony herself. Eventually, she decided enough was enough, whirling on Leo as he descended the elevator.

"Leo, this has gone on long enough!" she shouted. "It's over!"

She stormed into the elevator while Leo approached Shredder, who was laying limply on the floor of his cell.

"Miserable mutant…" he hissed. "Why do you torture me like this?!"

"Trust me, Shredder." Leo insisted. "We're trying to help you."

Shredder lunged at the door of his cell, his eyes wide open and crazed.

"Then _FEED MEEEEEEE!_ " he screamed in desperation.

At that moment, a small bug flittered through the meal slot, landing on the ground and scuttling across the cell. Mad with hunger, Shredder snatched it up and devoured it. Leo winced, utterly grossed out.

"Okay." he said. "I'm… gonna walk away now."

He went back up the elevator to see Kasumi with an IV tube in her arm, draining blood into a bag. Hisako was at her side, shooting her older brother a glare.

"I'm feeding him." she said with finality. "You're not stopping me."

"I wasn't going to." Leo replied. "You were right. He's gotten desperate enough to eat bugs."

"Hisako, do you think you could get me some more blood samples?" Donnie asked. "I'm running low and I need more if I'm gonna make a cure."

Hisako snatched up a syringe.

"I'll see what I can do." she told him.

As the blood bag filled up, Kasumi carefully extracted the needle from her arm and handed the bag to Hisako.

"Hopefully, this will loosen Saki's tongue." she said.

"Thank you for agreeing to this." Hisako told her mother figure as she took the bag and headed back down.

As she descended in the elevator, Leo turned to Vee and Mortu.

"Find anything of value?" he asked.

"We've been trying." Mortu replied. "But to be frank, so much vampire lore exists that it's hard to separate fact from fiction."

"I found something fun, though." Vee added. "Apparently, Dracula had a girlfriend."

"Say what?" Leo questioned.

Vee pulled open the file, revealing a picture of Dracula with a woman in a black dress.

"Carmilla Karnstein." she explained. "The Bride of Dracula. It's said her bloodlust rivaled even his."

"So Cupid's arrow can pierce even a dead, black heart like his." Jade mused. "Who knew?"

"What happened to her?" Mikey asked.

"Apparently, Van Helsing tracked them both down to their castle in Transylvania." Vee explained. "Drac got a good old-fashioned stake to the heart, while Carmilla suffered what they called the 'eternal death'."

"Eternal death?" Kagome asked.

Vee scrolled down, finding the info.

"She was tied to a stake and left out in the open." she clarified. "To burn to ashes at dawn's first light."

Raph let out a whistle.

"Ouch." he remarked.

"And Dracula?" Tai asked. "What happened to him?"

"Apparently, a stake to the heart didn't actually kill him. It just put him in a death-like state." Vee went on. "So Van Helsing shipped his body out of the country."

"My God…" Erika realized. "It all adds up. That's why he's here in New York!"

"Doesn't explain why he's up and walking about, and not in his fake death state." Makoto pointed out.

"From what I know, fresh blood can awaken and rejuvenate a vampire, if dropped upon his punctured heart." Vee explained.

"That must be what happened." Hana deduced.

"Question is, who's blood?" Vee wondered.

 **-X-**

On his cell level, Shredder writhed and shuddered, leaving slash marks in the floor.

"Thirsty…" he let out. "Burning up inside…"

He curled up, clutching his stomach.

"I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he shrieked.

Hisako exited the elevator, approaching him carefully. Shredder weakly looked up.

"Please…" he pleaded. "Have pity on me."

Hisako held up the bag of Kasumi's blood, remaining out of reach as Shredder futilely reached for it.

"It's yours, provided you answer one question." she said. "Where is Dracula's resting place?"

"Haven't you realized it by now, girl?" Shredder demanded. "The choice is not mine to make. It's Dracula's."

His eyes suddenly glowed, and he gained a malicious grin as he looked up at her.

" ** _I am his vessel_**." he informed her, his voice having a slight echo to it.

"I knew it." Hisako muttered, tossing the bag at Shredder's outstretched arms. "You're his slave. You have no choice but to obey."

Shredder snatched the bag out of the air, retreating deeper into the cell before draining the bag like a juice box. His hunger sated, he turned back to her, the madness of hunger replaced with rage towards his situation.

"Precisely." he replied. "I am the Shredder. I don't take orders from anyone. I _give_ them."

"Then we have a common enemy. One you can't fight until you're cured." Hisako looked at the syringe in her hand. "What would you do for your freedom?"

"Anything." Shredder replied without hesitation.

"Then let's make a deal." Hisako told him. "Cooperate with us until Dracula is defeated. I'll make sure you're fed. No more starving. But in return, you have to help us, starting with letting me collect a blood sample."

She held up the syringe. After a minute, Shredder stuck his arm through the meal slot, allowing Hisako to draw the necessary blood.

"I would like nothing better than to see that slave driver dead." he informed her. "You have a deal."

"A deal with the devil." Hisako mused. "But better the devil we know."

She ascended the elevator with the syringe, looking at Leo.

"I was right all along, Leo." she informed him. "Shredder couldn't tell us Dracula's resting place, even if he wanted to."

Leo winced.

"So we deprived him of food for nothing." he said, shuddering in revulsion. "I feel… slimy. Really slimy."

"Hey, look on the bright side, Leo." Jade pointed out. "At least it was Shredder, and not an innocent bystander."

Hisako glared at her.

"Jade, _nobody_ deserves to starve to death." she snapped.

With that, she handed Donnie the syringe.

"Thankfully, he was in a listening mood after a meal." she went on. "He hates Dracula as much as we do, if not more. So, I struck a deal with him."

She turned to Kasumi, plopping into the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Hook me up to the IV." she insisted.

"You're going to trade your blood for his?" Kasumi asked.

Hisako nodded.

"For his blood, and his cooperation." She explained. "He's gonna help us kill Dracula."

"You don't honestly trust his word, do you?" Tai asked.

"Yes, I do." Hisako replied, tapping her head.

"He's right, Hisako." Karai pointed out. "You basically made a deal with the devil."

"Better the devil we know." Hisako said with a shrug. "Besides, right now he hates Dracula more than he hates us."

"It makes sense." Splinter admitted. "Saki hated following orders, and always preferred leading squads on missions over being led."

"And being genetically programmed to follow Dracula's orders no matter what must _really_ piss him off." Makoto deduced.

"You have no idea." Hisako informed him.

Erika went over to Hisako, gently feeling the psychic's left arm until she found a vein and taking up an IV needle. Hisako purposely looked the other way, closing her eyes tightly.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Erika asked, getting a slight nod. "One, two, three…"

She poked the needle in gently and Hisako let out a pained hiss as her blood began to flow into the bag.

"Just find a cure quick, Don." she told him. "Fucking needles…"

 **-X-**

Some time later, Donnie, with a little help from Starlee, made a new batch of mutagen. He held up the canister, which was a more bluish tint.

"Okay, this is a new mutagen mixture." he told them. "Specifically geared towards healing and regeneration."

Erika handed him a sample of Shredder's blood and Donnie placed it on a petri dish, dropping some of the new mutagen on it before shining the light gun on it. The blood rippled around for a few minutes before settling down, inert. Donnie examined it under a microscope, grinning to see the vampire virus particles had completely disappeared.

"Bingo!" he cheered. "It worked!"

"Mix it in this," Hisako ordered, putting down the blood bag Erika had taken from her earlier. "We'll give it to Shredder."

Donnie filled a syringe with the mutagen, injecting it directly into the bag.

"Now it's time for Shredhead to take his medicine." the purple turtle announced.

Hisako took the blood.

"I hope this works." she muttered.

She descended the elevator and was greeted with the sight of Shredder pacing around his cell like a lion. She held up the blood bag, getting his attention.

"Lunchtime." she informed him, tossing the bag through the slot.

"It's about time." Shredder remarked as he snatched the bag up. "You're late."

"Because we found a cure." Hisako explained. "And we put it in the blood. With any luck, you'll be human again."

Shredder scowled, clearly unhappy with being used.

"That's why you brought me here?" he demanded. "To use me as a guinea pig?"

"Hey, you knew what you were getting into when we made this deal." Hisako shot back. "Now do you wanna be human or not?"

Shredder still looked less than thrilled.

"In case you haven't forgotten, as long as you're a vampire, you're Dracula's slave." Hisako reminded him.

That was all it took. Shredder bit into the bag and drained it. Almost immediately, he collapsed and began writhing. Hisako looked on with bated breath as the cure slowly took effect. Shredder's color returned, his fangs and claws sunk down into his flesh, and Dracula's bite closed up. Soon, he settled down, human again. Hisako cautiously leaned in on the barrier, looking in on him.

"Shredder?" she asked nervously.

Shredder sat up, looking at her and sighing in relief.

"You…" he began, "you got him out."

Hisako sighed in relief herself.

" _It worked_." she reported telepathically. " _Get down here._ "

They all descended the elevator, looking at Shredder with contempt and determination. Donnie remained on the upper level, mass producing the cure.

"Okay Shredder, no tricks." Leo said sternly. "Where is Dracula hiding?"

"A crypt in the New York Marble Cemetery." Shredder reported with a scowl. "Hun was there, too. He betrayed me."

"That's who's blood awoke Dracula!" Vee realized.

"But there's no way Hun would leave old Shredhead willingly." Mikey pointed out.

"Hun must be under Dracula's control, like he tried to do to Kasumi." Vee deduced. "He'd need a human servant to guard his coffin during the day. A new Renfield."

"So he turned Hun into a spider-eating man-bitch?" Jade asked, getting looks from everyone. "Isn't that what Renfield basically was in the book?"

"Actually, yeah." Vee admitted.

"But what was Hun doing at the cemetery in the first place?" Kagome wondered.

"Dragon Face learned of a treasure trove that was apparently buried in a tomb on the grounds." Shredder explained. "He informed both Hun and Bradford of it."

"So this shitstorm started because Hun decided to try his hand at grave robbing?" Raph let out in disgust.

"Gross." Kagome remarked.

"It would explain what the scuffle between Hun and Rahzar was about." Karai mused.

"It's fitting Dracula's holed up in a cemetery." Leo ordered. "'Cause that's where we're gonna bury him. Permanently."

"We're not gonna cure him?" Tai questioned.

"That cure was made for the Lost Ones, innocent victims." Leo justified. "Dracula may look the part, but he's not a man. He's a monster."

"Indeed, he isn't. Though I fear your time is limited." Shredder piped up. "Dracula is well on his way to converting every human in this town. What he has done, even I wouldn't wish on New York."

Mizuki scoffed. "That's funny, coming from the guy who helped Krang invade the city twice."

"Believe me, what I did is merciful compared to what Dracula has planned." Shredder retorted. "Especially when he brings back his bride."

They all gaped in shock.

"Hold up!" Makoto cut in. "Vee's research said Carmilla was burned alive by the sun! She's dead for good!"

"He found a way." Shredder informed them. "All he needed was a vessel. And he found one, in your friend Robyn O'Neil."

"He's got April's sister?!" Hana yelled.

"Alright, let's move, people!" Leo ordered before sighing and rubbing his eyes. "I was hoping we could wait to attack until daybreak, while Dracula's asleep."

They prepared to leave before Shredder stood up.

"Keep your word, girl." he ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Hisako replied. "I'm getting your armor."

"Oh, brilliant idea, Hisako." Jade said sarcastically. "Arm the guy who's most likely gonna stab us in the backs the minute he sees a chance!"

"We made a deal, and he plans on honoring it." Hisako replied. "Like I said, he hates Dracula more than us right now, and we need all the help we can get."

"The vampire's reign poses a threat to me as it does to everyone else." Shredder added. "This alliance changes nothing between us... but there's no point in getting my revenge if I'm not alive to enjoy it afterwards."

"I want your word that we all walk away from this team-up alive, Shredder." Leo demanded. "Swear on Tang Shen's name, or we leave you in here to rot, deal with Hisako or not."

Shredder grimaced, then clenched his fists.

"I swear on Tang Shen's name, that you and all who follow you will walk away from this alliance alive." he intoned.

Leo looked at Hisako, who nodded in confirmation.

"Okay," said the blue turtle, opening the cell door.

Hisako quickly retrieved Shredder's armor, and he quickly armed himself before they ascended the elevator, where Donnie was laying out numerous syringes filled with the mutagen antidote.

"I just finished mass-producing the cure." he informed them. "We better hurry. No telling how much time Robyn's got."

* * *

They quickly hurried to the cemetery, where Shredder led them to Dracula's crypt. Once they got inside, they saw something Shredder previously missed. Leo peeked in, seeing a massive tunnel leading underground.

"So that's how Dracula bypassed the crosses outside." he mused. "He's been tapping into the catacombs leading under the city."

"We better make sure we close them up, then." Raph remarked.

They quickly descended the catacombs while Leo quickly told the others his plan.

"Okay, here's the plan." he listed off. "Tai, once we cure the Lost Ones and get Robyn, you and your crew make sure they get out of the catacombs alive. We'll take care of Dracula."

"And what about Shred-face?" Tai asked.

"I shall deal with Hun." Shredder declared in a tone that booked no argument. "Teach him a thing or two about staying loyal."

 **-X-**

Deeper within the catacombs, four vampires raised a massive stone slab over a coffin with chains, while Dracula led an unconscious Robyn to the coffin and laid her down, Hun following.

"My children of the night…" he began, turning to face them, "gather and witness the Blood Wedding."

The vampires gathered and cheered, while the Hamato Clan and Shredder hid behind numerous stalagmites, watching.

"Blood Wedding?" Leo muttered.

"Not good." Vee whispered. "Not good at all."

"Robyn O'Neil, huh?" Hun mused. "Or would it be Robyn Dracula?"

"You misunderstand, Hun." Dracula clarified. "Miss O'Neil lacks what I truly require in a mate. Meet my _true_ bride."

He pressed a button on the coffin, opening a secret compartment containing an urn. At Dracula's urging, Hun took the urn, handing it to him.

"But she's-" Hun began.

"Ashes?" Dracula supplied. "Yes. Carmilla was tied to a stake and immolated by sunlight. An almost permanent death."

Hun raised an eyebrow.

"Almost?" he repeated.

Dracula jumped onto the slab hanging above the coffin, pouring Carmilla's ashes into the center of it before coming back down.

"Mere blood cannot restore her, as it would a punctured heart." the vampire lord explained. "To resurrect my bride, she must feed on the very essence of life itself. Which is where young Robyn comes in."

He gently brushed a lock of hair out of Robyn's face.

"Master…" Robyn droned, her eyes still closed, "my soul is yours to take."

The Hamato Clan had seen and heard enough to know what needed to be done.

"We gotta stop the ceremony!" Donnie insisted.

"There's too many vampires down there!" Vee hissed. "How do you suggest we-?"

At that moment, they heard a blade being drawn, and turned to see Hisako cutting open her palms with her tessens.

"We draw them away, obviously." she said.

Before anyone could stop her, she jumped down to the vampires' level, raising her bloody hands.

"Hey!" she taunted. "Who's hungry?!"

She took off, the vampires all pursuing her.

"Her?!" Hun exclaimed. "Fuck! The Turtles are here!"

"Pursue her!" Dracula shouted. "No matter what happens, all of you _will_ keep those creatures from interfering with the ritual!"

"Good luck with that!" Leo declared as he and the others dropped down. "We're hard to stop."

Dracula smirked, and suddenly, the vampires doubled back, surrounding them.

"A good effort," he remarked, "but my will supersedes their hunger."

Out of the blue, Hisako jumped from above onto the nearest vamp, sticking a cure syringe into his neck.

"Eat this!" she shouted.

The vamp collapsed and writhed before settling down, cured.

"Impressive." Dracula remarked. "You found a cure for vampirism."

"Thank modern technology for that, Bat Boy!" Donnie retorted.

Dracula scoffed. "It matters not. You should have taken my offer. Now all you have to look forward to is death... and eternal darkness."

"No!" Mizuki insisted. "There's more than darkness at the end!"

"Believe your fairy tales if it comforts you, but I have been there." Dracula retorted. "True death is nothing but darkness, a void of cold blackness... until the awakening. And for you, there shall be no awakening."

"Normally, I'd believe you, Drac." Hisako replied. "But seeing shit like you and the ghost Ho Chan, I'm inclined to believe that there's some sort of afterlife."

"Let that knowledge comfort you, as you fall into death's embrace." Dracula snapped his fingers. "Destroy them all!"

Everyone prepared the cure syringes as the vampires prepared to attack.

"Let's do this!" Leo declared.

They began jabbing the cure into every attacking vampire. While they were distracted, Dracula began the ritual, extracting Robyn's soul and directing it toward Carmilla's ashes. Slowly but surely, a ghostly figure of Carmilla emerged from the ashes. Suddenly, Shredder jumped in, tackling Hun and grappling with him.

"I've had enough of your insubordination, Hun!" he shouted. "It's time I remind you of who is the Master here!"

Hun decked Shredder, before making a break for it.

"Coward!" Shredder yelled, chasing his former soldier out of the catacombs.

As this went on, multiple vampires dogpiled Leo, restraining him.

"Oh crap!" Raph shouted. "Leo!"

Before any of them could bite him, Leo grabbed a garlic bomb off of his belt and set it off. As the garlic smoke spewed out, the vampires fell back, coughing and gagging.

"Sorry, turtle's not on the menu!" Leo declared, injecting every vamp with the cure one by one.

With that, the last vampire had been cured. Leo turned to Dracula, readying to throw his last cure syringe, but Dracula's eyes glowed red as he stared at him. Leo's did as well and he began shaking, unable to finish his throw.

"You cannot win. No mortal can resist my will." Dracula said with a smirk. "When my bride has had her fill, I shall offer her your corpses as wedding gifts."

Robyn's soul continued to leave her body, which begins aging and shriveling up. Seeing this, Hisako shoved her hands into Leo's head, focusing on the foreign presence in his mind.

"Get out of my brother!" she shouted, forcing Dracula out.

Leo blinked, his expression steeling before he threw multiple garlic bombs at Carmilla's figure. This disrupted the flow and sent the soul-energy flowing back into Robyn.

"No!" Dracula yelled. "My bride!"

With a final shriek, Carmilla vanished and Robyn bolted up, gasping for air.

"What the hell?" she let out, turning to see Leo run over and help her out of the coffin.

Dracula spun around, in his game face and outraged.

"If my bride cannot have your soul, Robyn O'Neil…" he snarled, "I shall have your blood!"

Leo handed Robyn over to Tai.

"Take the Lost Ones and run!" he ordered. "Get out of here!"

"Be careful!" Tai warned.

Tai's group quickly roused the other Lost Ones, ushering them out of the catacombs while Tai led Robyn away. She stopped, turning to see Dracula lifting Leo up.

"Don't look back!" Leo shouted. "Just go!"

Robyn hesitated, then ran into the tunnel. Leo grabbed his final cure syringe and plunged it into Dracula's neck, injecting him. Dracula hissed, dropping Leo and spasming for a few seconds… before laughing and pulling the syringe out.

"Impossible!" Donnie shouted. "The cure has no effect?!"

"Fool." Dracula scoffed, tossing the syringe aside. "You may have cured my human victims of their disease, but no mortal medicine can cure a supernatural affliction."

He loomed over them, a malevolent grin on his face.

"It's scarcely midnight, Turtles, and we're underground." he boasted. "The sunrise will _not_ save you this time."

He darted towards the Hamato octet, and they narrowly managed to dodge as he put his fist through the rock behind them.

"You cannot win!" the count went on. "I am beyond human! I am the Prince of Darkness! The Lord of the Undead! Evil incarnate!"

Hisako promptly hit him with a garlic bomb, and the eight teens retreated behind a stalagmite.

"What do we do now?!" Kagome demanded.

Leo steeled himself, a plan forming in his head.

"I got an idea." he told them. "This whole time, we've been facing him on his terms, on his turf. Let's take him somewhere _we_ rule."

They got it at that, nodding and grinning before they took off through the catacombs. Dracula followed in hot pursuit, and soon found himself in the sewer system. The Hamato Family's voices echoed through the sewers, the group out of sight.

"You may be the Prince of Darkness…" Leo said, "but you're on _our_ turf now."

"Down here, we call the shots." Raph added.

"We've spent our entire lives in these tunnels." Vee included.

"But you?" Mikey asked. "You're just a tourist!"

"No one knows the New York sewers better than we do, Vladdy." Donnie added.

"So good luck finding us." Hisako finished. "You're gonna need it!"

Dracula scowled, seeing figures running through the shadows. Eventually, he ran into a solid wall.

"Nope!" Kagome taunted. "Guess again!"

Their laughter came from all around, infuriating Dracula.

"You disrespectful brats!" he shouted. "When I find you, you will deafen yourselves with the shrill sounds of your own screams!"

"You'll have to find us first, Drac." Karai retorted. "Where could we be?"

He attempted another tunnel, only to get hit with a smoke bomb booby trap.

"Getting colder!" Hisako taunted.

"You only make it worse for yourselves!" Dracula snarled. "I will drain you dry, and use those masks of yours as dinner napkins! You filthy yellow swine (1)!"

"Hey, most of us are green." Vee retorted.

"And I'm glad your human resources guy isn't around to hear you say that." Kagome added.

"So the 'Prince of Darkness' is a racist dick." Karai added. "Who knew?"

Someone pelted him with a smoke bomb as more laughter sounded. Seething, Dracula continued along, before something tapped his shoulder. He whirled around, seeing only a ladder leading above ground.

"Are you brave enough to face us?" Hisako taunted. "We're up here! Come and get us!"

Dracula scowled, shooting up the ladder into a room above.

"No one escapes Vlad Dracula!" he declared.

Suddenly, he was hit with a light gun blast, and reeled back, screaming as he overlooked his charred hand. The Hamato Clan and Turtles surrounded him, all brandishing light guns.

"News flash, Vladdy." Makoto informed him. "They weren't trying to escape."

"Dawn's come early, Drac!" Mikey declared. "And you're toast!"

They all fired light guns and Dracula shrieked in agony as his flesh burned and crackled.

"You can't do this to me!" he yelled. "Who do you think you are?!"

"A group who hates bullies and loves this city!" Leo replied. "And you. Are. _DUST_!"

He was hit with another light gun salvo and flew back, screaming as he burst into flame. Leo jumped into the air, aiming a kick at him.

"BOOYAKASHA!" he yelled as he connected with the kick, scattering Dracula's ashes and bones all over the room.

The group stopped with the light guns, looking over the vampire lord's remains.

"That's it for Dracula." Tai declared.

Dracula's skull bounced over to Raph, stopping at his feet. He glared down on it in contempt.

"Rest in hell, dark prince." he spat before kicking the skull aside.

* * *

Back at the cemetery, Shredder and Hun were duking it out. Suddenly, Hun's eyes flashed red, then he blinked as if coming out of a daze.

"Master?" he asked. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"What are you trying to pull, Hun?" Shredder demanded.

"Nothing, Master." Hun insisted. "All I remember is following a lead on treasure. I had hoped to acquire it for you, for the Foot Clan."

His eyes widened suddenly.

"That vampire... Dracula!" he remembered. "He attacked me. Offered me the chance to work for him. I refused... then everything went black."

Shredder recalled what the Turtles said about hypnotism, and the pieces fell into place.

"He hypnotized you, forced you to work for him." he deduced. "If it's broken... the Turtles must have destroyed him."

"The Turtles?" Hun asked. "Master, if they're here, we should leave while we can."

"They are gone." Shredder informed him. "It's just us."

Hun quickly knelt before him.

"Master, whatever I did under Dracula's control, forgive me." he begged. "My actions were not my own."

"Having been under Dracula's influence, I know the power he holds." Shredder informed him. "I will accept you back this one time. But if this happens a second time…" he popped out his blades for emphasis, "there will _not_ be a third."

"O-Of course, Master." Hun stammered.

"Good." said Shredder. "Now, we have work to do. Let us leave this pathetic graveyard."

They both departed, neither aware of a coffin broken open to reveal a mass of gold coins and jewelry during their fight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Meant to be a jab at the Turtles, Karai, and Kagome for being Japanese-American. I myself am not racist in any way.

And that's the end of the Dracula arc. Thanks for reading. Author of the Insane and I planned at least five chapters initially, but we had to merge some of them together; otherwise, they would've been too short.

Also, that's a key difference between my Shredder and the one from 2012: his thirst for vengeance doesn't supersede his self-preservation instinct.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	76. Maximum Carnage

**Chapter 75: Maximum Carnage**

* * *

Late one night in Manhattan, a man frantically ran through the streets, away from some unseen horror. He stumbled briefly, finding himself in a deserted alley. He began looking around in fear, searching for his pursuer. Seeing nothing, he slowly began to relax… and that was when a monstrous figure suddenly appeared behind him, phasing through the brick wall like a ghost.

"Found you." the figure said, his voice deep and gravelly.

The man barely had time to scream before the figure grabbed him and phased back into the wall, laughing wickedly.

* * *

The next morning, the Hamato family watched a Channel 6 report by Robyn.

" _...And in other news, another missing persons report has been issued, making it the seventh one in the past three days_." she said, catching their attention. " _Police are unsure as to who or what is behind these kidnappings, only that the perpetrator never leaves any evidence of forced entry._ "

Hisako sighed tiredly.

"What is happening to our city, guys?" she asked. "First Krang, then Dracula... now this."

"New York just seems to be a magnet for trouble." Karai mused. "Well, trouble and weird shit."

"Says one of the beings making up that 'weird shit'." Raph reminded.

"Touché." Karai said with a shrug.

"I'm surprised we haven't gotten involved yet." Mikey remarked.

"The police can handle this one." Donnie said flippantly. "We're not the only ones who can fight crime, y'know."

"Don's right." Vee agreed. "If they ask for help, we help. Until then, let them handle it."

As if on cue, Leo's T-Phone went off. He picked it up, seeing the name on the ID.

"It's Kara." he reported. "Sounds like we're getting involved."

"Finally!" Mikey cheered.

* * *

They met Kara on top of the precinct, where she had been waiting.

"I'm surprised there's no giant spotlight with a turtle symbol on it up here yet." Hisako quipped.

"Eh, I thought about it." Kara replied. "But I've got Leonardo on speed dial. It's not necessary."

Hisako nodded, conceding her point.

"What made you decide to call us in?" Leo asked.

"There's never any sign of forced entry. They somehow get in and out just like that." Kara explained, punctuating her point with a finger as if listing them off. "No human could've pulled off something like that. The chief's thinking maybe some kinda new mutant, or alien."

"With Krang stuck without his favorite toys, mutant seems out of the question." Raph mused.

"And as for alien, I'm pretty sure we can check with the EPF for any info on that." Donnie offered.

"Of course, there's the recently discovered third option." Leo offered. "Something supernatural."

"After that havoc at the blood bank, I'm inclined to believe it." Kara allowed.

"No sign of forced entry... maybe it can walk through walls." Kagome pondered, shuddering. "Like a... g-ghost."

"Seriously?" Vee asked. "I thought you were over that after Ho Chan."

"Like how we thought you'd be over your bug phobia after Spy-Roach?" Kagome said rhetorically.

Vee snarled, but Leo quickly got between the two girls.

"Vee, you're the occult expert." he said, getting them on track. "What do you think?"

"Ghosts are a possibility, but abductions aren't their M.O." Vee replied. "Not unless they have some unfinished business with them."

She turned to Kara.

"Do you know when and where the latest missing guy was last seen?" she asked.

Kara wordlessly handed her the case file and they looked it over.

"Okay." Leo said at last. "This latest guy went missing near the Argosy Cinema. Just last night, from the sounds of it."

"With everything going on, we tend to move fast." Kara explained. "Can't let you guys have all the fun."

"Hey, you guys have your job as well." Donnie replied. "That's why we didn't get involved until you called."

"And for that, I thank you." Kara said. "Not that we don't appreciate the help, but we cops gotta earn our living."

"Alright, Kara." Leo told her, handing her the file. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thanks, guys." Kara said gratefully, turning to pocket the file. "I knew I could count on-"

As soon as she turned back, they had disappeared. She sighed.

"I'm never gonna get used to that."

* * *

The Shellraiser pulled up in front of the Argosy and the Hamato siblings and Kagome piled out.

"Okay." Leo ordered. "Everyone spread out and look around."

They all scattered, though Kagome stayed close to Raph. She was jittery, looking everywhere in case something jumped out at them.

"Jeez." Raph muttered, rolling his eyes. "And I thought Hisako was jumpy."

"I heard that!" Hisako called from across the street.

Kagome yelped at her exclamation and grabbed Raph's arm, hugging it.

"Okay, seriously," Raph sighed, pulling his arm loose. "Kagome, get a grip."

"This is freaking me out." Kagome replied. "Aliens, I can deal with. Mutants, no problem. But this supernatural stuff? There's no telling what it could be!"

As she was talking, two rocky hands reached out of the wall behind her. Raph's eyes widened, and he backed up.

"Uh, babe?" he let out, pointing behind her.

Kagome sighed.

"There's something horrible behind me, isn't there?" she asked, tensing.

"Yep!" Raph shouted as he grabbed her and yanked her out of the way, just as the hand tried to snatch her. "We found something!"

"More like something found us!" Kagome added.

The others ran in, just in time to see a massive, demonic figure seemingly composed of gray organic rock wearing a blue cape, pull himself out of the wall. The bricks and concrete rippled like water as he emerged before solidifying completely.

"Okay, Option Three." Leo remarked.

"It… it looks like some sort of golem almost." Vee mused aloud. "Or maybe an earth elemental."

The figure laughed.

"I am the ultimate evil." He declared. "The enemy of the natural world. The name is... Complete Carnage."

"Oookay." Karai said, raising an eyebrow. "So, is your real name Cletus Kasady?"

"So you're the one behind these disappearances!" Leo accused, ignoring Karai.

"Bingo, Jack!" Carnage boasted.

"Well, you ain't taking anyone else!" Raph declared. "Now where are the rest of your victims?"

"How stupid do you think I am, kid?" Carnage shot back. "Like I'm gonna tell you."

"Then you asked for this!" Raph shouted, running at him.

Carnage smirked before phasing back into the wall. Raph couldn't stop in time and slammed full force into the wall. He winced, holding his shoulder as he stumbled back.

"Pain…" he let out.

Carnage laughed cruelly, slipping back through the wall.

"Can't fight what you can't catch." he taunted.

"Oh, yeah?!" Leo yelled.

The blue turtle ran in quickly, his sword out. Carnage raised his arm in defense and Leo lopped it off. Carnage screamed, holding his stump as his severed arm laid flexing on the ground.

"No!" he shouted. "Not my arm!"

His screams soon became maniacal laughter, and out of the blue, his arm was suddenly sucked through the concrete. The group looked on in shock as the concrete seemingly moved toward Carnage and into his feet, his arm growing back as it did.

"Dude, that is so unfair!" Mikey whined.

"You brats are outta your league." Carnage bragged. "This whole city, the steel and concrete... it gives me power! I _am_ New York!"

Suddenly, he stiffened, sensing something.

"It can't be…" he muttered to himself. "Her!"

Without warning, he jumped into the concrete and disappeared. Everyone blinded in confusion.

"Okay, that was weird." Donnie said at last.

They went out of the alley, seeing a Native American woman riding a bike down the street. Suddenly, a hand emerged from the pavement and grabbed the front tire, sending the rider head first over the handlebars - but the woman landed on her feet with acrobatic flair as Carnage emerged from the street.

"Still stalking me, Radical?" he quipped.

The woman, Radical, ripped off her street clothes to reveal a white bodysuit.

"Where you go, I go, Carnage." she swore.

The Hamato family exchanged confused glances.

"Okay, I'm confused." Vee remarked. "Hisako?"

"Never seen them before in my life." Hisako replied.

Carnage and Radical began fighting, exchanging vicious blows and tearing up the street.

"Whatever's going on, we better help her." Leo decided.

They piled into the Shellraiser at that.

"What's the plan, Leo?" Kagome asked.

"Simple." Leo replied, grinding gears. "We're gonna run that guy's ass over!"

Everyone either buckled in or grabbed onto something stable. Leo floored it and the Shellraiser sped down the street. Carnage slammed Radical onto a car, and raised a fist to finish her just as the Shellraiser plowed into him. Leo didn't stop going until they smashed Carnage between the bumper and a nearby wall.

"Aw man…" Donnie groaned. "I'm gonna be pounding dents out of her for weeks."

Carnage slowly lifted his head, then smirked and suddenly phased into the wall behind him. They piled out, looking around. Hisako closed her eyes, sensing around for his location, and shook her head.

"He's gone." she reported.

With that, they quickly went over to the unconscious Radical, Donnie quickly checking her vitals.

"She's got a good, strong pulse." he reported. "Pretty beaten up, though."

"Let's get her to Erika, just to be sure." Leo decided, pulling out his phone. "I've got some questions for this... Radical."

* * *

They quickly got Radical to the Hamato Clan apartments, where Erika examined her.

"She's tough." the young medic reported. "Just a few bruises here and there."

"She scared that Carnage thing." Kagome recalled. "So she's gotta be powerful."

"Extremely so." Hisako agreed. "I can feel this... light within her."

"Light?" Donnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... lightning would make more sense." Hisako clarified.

"From the sounds of it, she has a history with that monster." Leo mused. "She's gotta know how we can stop him."

As Erika packed up her medical supplies, Radical let out a soft moan, beginning to stir.

"Well, well, she's waking up." Karai remarked.

Radical opened her eyes, taking in the people around her.

"The Ninja Turtles." she said calmly. "Your reputation precedes you."

"And you are?" Leo asked.

"Raven Shadowheart." Radical replied. "Or Radical. Call me whichever."

"Raven, what exactly are you?" Kagome questioned.

"And just how do you know Carnage?" Karai added.

"That… is a very long story." Radical answered.

Everyone sat down as she began her tale.

"It all started when I was a child." she said. "I lived with my grandfather, and Carnage was a local boy named Max Wilsocchi who did chores for him."

"You were friends?" Mikey asked.

"No." Radical said bluntly. "Especially not after he tried to throw rocks at the beavers that lived near our home. In doing so, he placed a curse on himself."

"Curse?" Vee questioned. "For throwing rocks at beavers? That's... a little extreme."

"My grandfather told me that there is a giant totem pole that holds up the world, and at its base is the Great White Grandfather Beaver." Radical clarified. "The beavers are his children, and the Great Beaver gnaws at the wood of the totem pole whenever he is angered. When Max tried to harm the beavers, he brought about the Great Beaver's wrath."

"So, this Great Beaver turned him into a rock monster?" Mikey asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Radical replied cryptically. "Years later, I was out jogging in Central Park, while Max was a construction worker working on a cement wall. It was raining, and we were both struck by the same bolt of lightning."

"That is scientifically impossible!" Donnie burst out, getting looks.

"Don, it's magic." Raph deadpanned. "Of course it can't be explained by science."

"But… you…" Donnie stammered before letting out a loud wail and putting his head in his hands.

Hisako patted his back sympathetically before turning back to Radical.

"So, lighting strikes, and…?" she asked.

"We became equals and opposites." Radical revealed. "The evil spirits cursed Max that day and chose him as their avatar, turning him into Complete Carnage. Likewise, the good spirits chose me to fight for the side of right. I wield the power of the great Thunderbirds, while Carnage holds influence over all that is man-made."

"Of course!" Vee exclaimed. "That's why he was able to slip through concrete and brickwork!"

"But how was he able to regenerate his arm?" Kagome questioned. "He just sucked it in through the pavement."

"Carnage can absorb power from artificial substances like steel and concrete." Radical explained. "And things that are in contact with or encased in them."

"Guess he wasn't kidding when he said that he was New York itself." Raph remarked.

Donnie's eyes widened as he realized something.

"Guys, the missing people!" He let out. "You don't think he…"

"Captured them to encase them in concrete and drain their energy?" Radical offered, nodding. "He's tried such a thing before, the last time I fought him."

"We have to save them!" Vee exclaimed.

"But how do we stop a guy like that?!" Mikey demanded.

"Leave that to me." Radical told them.

"Okay." Donnie thought aloud. "If he's encasing people in concrete, the most likely place he'd be keeping them is a cement factory."

He pulled out his phone to run a search.

"It'll need to be one in a central location to all the abduction sites." he mused. "As well as somewhere abandoned to avoid detection."

Eventually, he found what he was looking for.

"Got it!" he declared. "There's an old factory that fits the bill, just two blocks from the Wolf Hotel."

"Then we need to get there yesterday." Leo announced. "Radical, you good to fight?"

"I am." Radical declared as she stood up.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the factory in question. The Hamato family and Radical slowly entered, and looked around in shock and horror. The numerous missing people were bound to the wall, ensnared by tentacles of organic rock.

"Oh God…" Kagome let out. "They're still alive!"

"Means we still have a chance to save them." Leo said.

Raph ran over, trying to free one of the hostages, and suddenly, a slew of concrete bricks popped out of the wall, flying at him. Hisako was quick on the draw, throwing up a green barrier to block them as Carnage's head and arms emerged from the wall.

"Hands off my power source, brat!" he shouted.

"Better hurry, guys!" Hisako exclaimed. "I'm still new to this force field thing!"

Carnage emerged from the wall completely, scowling.

"Fools!" he snapped. "You think you can just waltz in here and disrupt my plans?!"

"I've done it for years, Carnage." Radical retorted. "What makes tonight any different?"

"And you picked the wrong city to set up shop in, buddy!" Leo added.

"You don't seem to realize how fucked you are, kid." Carnage scoffed. "The city itself gives me power. Here, I make the rules. Here, I make the threats. Here, I… am… God!"

"Ooh, bad choice of words, buddy." Vee quipped. "Sis, what do you think about gods?"

" ** _There's no such thing!_** " Hisako shouted, glowing wildly.

She swung her tessen at Carnage, but he merely slipped into the floor.

"Shit!" Leo yelled. "Everyone, back to back!"

They all quickly stood back to back in a circle, keeping an eye out for him.

"This guy is slippery." Vee remarked.

"Because we're in his element." Donnie added.

Eventually, Carnage emerged partially from a wall, near one of the hostages. He placed his hands threateningly around her face.

"Hold it, Turtles!" he declared. "One false move, and I snap this poor girl's neck!"

Everyone froze at that.

"You slimy son of a bitch." Raph hissed.

"And you're what? Shocked and disappointed?" Carnage retorted. "I'm the ultimate evil, remember?"

"Please!" the woman cried, sobbing in fear. "I have a son!"

Leo very slowly reached into his pocket, discreetly pulling a shuriken out.

"Well, it seems you have us licked, Carnage." he said casually. "You win."

Everyone exchanged glances, no one making a movement.

"Excellent." Carnage said with a malicious grin.

He released the hostage and Leo promptly nailed him in the forehead with the throwing star. Carnage bellowed in pain, and Radical took the advantage, grabbing him and yanking him out of the wall, floating off the floor to keep him away from the pavement.

"We need to get him away from any buildings!" Donnie shouted. "Take him to Central Park!"

"Take care of the hostages!" Radical ordered. "Meet me at the park!"

She flew off, holding Carnage in her arms as she went.

"You heard the girl." Kagome said. "Let's get them out."

"Anyone got a hammer and chisel?" Karai asked.

Raph used the hilt of his sai, pounding away at the rock little by little.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Hisako asked.

"Uh, freeing the hostages?" Raph shot back.

Hisako held up her hand, the glow coming.

"Just stand back." she told him.

The entire group obediently moved out of the way as the green glow surrounded the rocks holding the hostages, ripping it free. They all dropped to the ground as she threw the rubble aside.

"Show off." Raph muttered.

The hostages slowly stood up, all of them relieved and little worse for wear.

"T-Thank you." the woman Carnage threatened told them.

"Go on and get outta here." Leo ordered them. "We'll take care of Carnage."

The hostages quickly fled, while the Hamato family hurried out as well.

* * *

They made it to Central Park just in time to see Radical and Carnage plow through a tree.

"You ruin EVERYTHING!" Carnage shouted as they traded punches.

"You brought this on yourself, Carnage!" Radical shot back, kicking him off.

Carnage skidded across the ground, scowling.

"We may not be around any buildings, Radical, but I'm still strong enough to kill you!" he swore.

"Then we better even the odds!" Leo declared as they ran in, weapons at the ready.

"End of the line, Carnage!" Mikey swore.

They all charged him at once, fighting him furiously. Leo's sword pierced his arm, while Mikey's kusarigama chain ensnared his throat, yanking him to the ground. As he stood up, Donnie slammed his staff into the back of his head.

"Hah!" Kagome declared, slashing him across the chest. "Not so tough now, are ya?!"

Carnage scowled, grabbing her by the face and lifting her up.

"What do you think, you little bitch?" he growled.

Raph scowled, kicking him in the head and making him drop Kagome.

"I think you need to be careful about who you call a bitch!" he yelled.

Carnage had just enough time to turn around before Hisako's tessens embedded themselves in his chest.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Hisako boasted.

"You're no god." Vee hissed at him. "You're just a lowlife animal beater who got lucky. You were given great power, and you used it to hurt people, you freak."

Carnage scowled at that.

"It's a damn curse." he snapped. "I was _made_ to be evil! Think I had a choice in the matter?"

Carnage then lunged at them, knocking Hisako and Vee aside. Raph ran up towards him and kicked him in the face, knocking him back slightly, while Leo stabbed him clean through the chest.

"There's always a choice!" he yelled as he jumped back.

"And you made yours the day you threw rocks at that beaver dam, Max!" Radical shouted.

Her body began to glow white as she raised her hand. The Hamato Clan all scattered as she fired an energy beam at Carnage, blowing him to pieces. The ninjas stood up, in awe at what happened.

"What did you do?" Leo asked.

"Particle beam." Radical explained, before looking at Carnage's remains. "He can still pull himself back together. We need to keep his body parts separate."

Mikey gagged.

"Did you have to word it like that?" he muttered.

Leo began gathering up the pieces of Carnage's body.

"We'll mail him all over the country." he said. "He can't regenerate if his pieces are literally everywhere."

Radical picked up Carnage's head, an expression of shock frozen on his face.

"I'll keep this piece with me." she decided. "It will make me feel safer, knowing I hold one."

"Just... be sure you wash your hands." Vee suggested, gagging a bit herself.

"Hey Radical." Hisako spoke up. "Isn't there a way to undo his curse?"

"To the best of my knowledge, no." she answered.

"Maybe you should look into it." Hisako suggested. "Find a way to get rid of Carnage and bring back Max."

"That's not a bad idea." Radical mused before looking at them with a smile. "Thanks for your help. I have a feeling we'll meet again someday."

"See you around then." Leo said with a wave.

Radical nodded, and then flew off. The others watched her go.

"Man, I wish we could fly." Mikey mused. "It would be so cool"

"Well, that's it. I'd say this case is closed." Leo decided, chuckling. "Can't wait to see the look on Kara's face when we tell her."

With that, they began gathering Carnage's pieces, intent on keeping the evil monster from returning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Complete Carnage and Radical are from the original Mirage comics, just FYI.

Well, another one down.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	77. The Ultimate Ninja

**Chapter 76: The Ultimate Ninja**

* * *

On a rooftop at night, a strangely-attired man materialized out of thin air. After a minute, he pooled water from a fountain in his hand, using it to create a scrying mirror.

"Show me the one I seek." he told the mirror.

An image rippled and slowly materialized, revealing Leo's face.

"Hamato Leonardo… it's been a long time." the man said with a smile. "Let's see which of us is stronger."

* * *

In the lair, Kagome, April, and Casey came down with a bucket of popcorn and numerous snacks. In the living room, the Turtles and Hisako were already seated in preparation.

"Who's ready for Movie Night?" Kagome asked in a singsong voice.

"I am!" Mikey cheered.

"Whose turn was it to pick the movie?" Donnie questioned.

"I got it." Casey replied, holding up a DVD. " _Rio Gato_. A kickass Western I used to watch with my dad."

"You realize that translates to River Cat, right?" Hisako asked.

"So what? It's still a great movie." Casey retorted.

Hisako shrugged. "Alright, let's see what you got."

"You'll like it." Casey said as he slid the movie into the DVD player. "Basically, it's about a young gunslinger, seeking fame by taking down a respected sheriff. It's epic, and action-packed."

"Right up my alley!" Raph declared.

Everyone sat down to enjoy the film, and soon ended up engrossed in it. Hisako snagged a handful of popcorn from Leo's bucket, eyes on the screen. The film ended on a happy note, with the old sheriff faster on the draw and taking down the young gunslinger. As the credits rolled, everyone kicked back to discuss the movie.

"Not too shabby, Casey." Hisako remarked. "Not too shabby at all."

"Gotta admit, that was pretty good." Raph agreed.

"What can I say?" Casey said. "My dad had good taste in movies."

Mikey fished around for more popcorn, only to come up empty.

"Speaking of taste, I'm still hungry." he said.

"Still?" Karai asked, raising an eyebrow. "You ate most of the popcorn."

"Mikey's stomach is basically a black hole, Karai." Vee pointed out.

"Eh, let's go get some ice cream." Kagome offered. "I'm buying."

"Woo!" Mikey cheered. "You da ninja, Kagome!"

* * *

Later, in an alleyway, the group enjoyed their frozen treats while continuing to discuss the film.

"I gotta say," Kagome began, taking a bite of her strawberry banana chocolate parfait, "I expected the other guy to win in that movie. He was in his prime. More skilled and energetic."

"Not exactly." said Leo, licking a strawberry cone. "The older sheriff was way more experienced."

"Agreed." said Donnie, taking a bite from a cookie dough ice cream cup. "There's an old saying. 'Old age and treachery beats youth and enthusiasm.'"

"He might've won because he fought for honor and integrity, while the younger guy fought for a selfish cause." Vee mused, licking a neapolitan cone before shrugging. "At least, that's what Sensei would say. Maybe they just wanted a happy ending."

"Maybe." Raph said, biting into an ice cream sandwich.

"Either way, it was a good flick." Hisako said, putting a spoonful of double chocolate fudge sundae in her mouth.

They finished their ice cream, and were about to go home.

"So, next time is Hisako's turn to pick the movie." Leo said. "Can't wait to-"

He suddenly stopped, stiffening. Everyone turned to him.

"What is it?" April asked.

Leo spun around, catching a kunai thrown at the back of his head. The kunai had a green tassel attached, one the Turtles and Kagome recognized. All six froze up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kagome asked.

"Looks like." said Leo.

"Never thought we'd receive one of these." Raph remarked.

However, not everyone was on the same page. Both Karai and Hisako stared at the knife, wondering what made it so special

"Okay, I'll bite." Hisako let out. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, we've had kunai knives thrown at us before." Karai pointed out. "Why is this one different?"

"You have indeed become a skilled warrior... Hamato Leonardo." a voice came from the darkness.

A figure emerged from the shadows, wearing a red demon mask and dark blue armor with gold trim.

"Just as I thought you would." the figure continued.

"That voice…" Leo realized. "Ue-Sama?"

The man lifted up his mask, revealing the face of a man in his early twenties with red hair and blue eyes.

"So good to see you again." he said, bowing respectfully.

The Turtles and Kagome returned the bow, while Hisako and Karai just looked confused.

"Who's this guy?" they both asked, pointing at the man in unison.

"Oh, right!" Leo realized. "This is Ue-Sama. We met him the year before you came to us, Hisako. At the Battle Nexus Tournament."

"The what?" Karai questioned.

"Your family has grown since your last visit to the Nexus." Ue-Sama mused before bowing to the two girls. "It is an honor to meet you both."

"Yeah?" Karai shot back. "If that's true, why'd you throw a knife at Leo's head?"

"Hey, you did the same thing, remember?" Raph retorted.

Karai looked at him.

"Why do you think I'm asking?" she told him.

"The Battle Nexus is a big nexus of dimensions." Donnie explained. "It connects a lot of different worlds, including ours. Basically, it's the center of the multiverse."

" _That's_ why the idea of aliens from another dimension didn't freak you out." Hisako said in realization.

"It's also home to the Battle Nexus Tournament." Leo added. "A competition held every three years where the mightiest warriors from numerous galaxies come together and battle to become the champion of the multiverse. "

"Splinter and Mom both fought in it, and they took us with them the year before we found you." Kagome included.

Hisako did some quick math in her head.

"If it's held every three years, then why didn't we go to the last one?" she asked. "By my calculations, one would have occured when we were twelve."

"You'd just finished physical therapy, but were still incredibly weak." Vee replied. "That, and Sensei and Kasumi knew taking a psychic with PTSD and no social skills to a big multidimensional gathering was just asking for trouble."

Hisako winced, giving a nod.

"Yeah, that makes sense." she admitted.

"Okay." Casey piped up. "But that still doesn't explain why he threw a freakin' knife at the back of Leo's head."

"Basically, it's his way of challenging someone to a duel." Mikey said. "According to the rules of the Battle Nexus."

"That is correct." a new voice piped up.

A puddle of water began to shimmer, lifting off the ground to become a semi-translucent man wearing a blue haori, white hakama, and a kabuki-style mask. In his hands, he held a wooden paddle with two strings dangling from either side.

"Hey, Gyoji!" Mikey greeted casually.

"The children of Hamato Yoshi and Kasumi Lee." Gyoji said, nodding. "It has been a long time."

"That's Gyoji." Leo said to his confused sisters, April, and Casey. "The Battle Nexus referee."

"An official challenge has been issued by Ue-Sama to Hamato Leonardo." Gyoji intoned. "The terms are one on one combat until surrender or fatal blow. Do you accept these terms?"

"He's come all this way." Leo decided. "It'd be rude not to."

"One on one?" Karai asked incredulously. "You expect us to just sit back and watch?"

"Yes." Ue-Sama replied bluntly. "Those are the rules."

"I'll do it on one condition." Leo told Ue-Sama and Gyoji. "My family has a full observance."

"Granted." Gyoji agreed. "I will retrieve Hamato Yoshi and Kasumi Lee."

He then melted into a puddle, disappearing.

"Okay." April remarked. "That's more than a little creepy."

* * *

Kasumi had just finished another day at work, and was having tea with Splinter at the lair when Gyoji appeared before them. Both were surprised, but shook it off.

"Hamato Yoshi and Kasumi Lee." Gyoji greeted. "Your presence is requested by Hamato Leonardo."

The two ninja masters exchanged looks, then nodded.

"Take us to him." Kasumi said.

Gyoji nodded, then shook his paddle. The two were engulfed in water, and disappeared.

* * *

Splinter and Kasumi reappeared in the alley, along with Gyoji. They looked around, and gasped to see Ue-Sama.

"The Daimyo's son?" Kasumi let out in surprise.

Leo showed them the kunai, and both got what was happening.

"A challenge?" Splinter asked. "For what purpose do you challenge my son?"

"I merely wish to test my skills and his, Hamato Yoshi." Ue-Sama explained. "From the first time I saw your son, six years ago, I could see his potential. Then, I heard about how your children bested the likes of General Krang. I knew that he had truly grown into the powerful warrior I had always believed."

"Well…" Leo rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't claim all the credit."

"As humble as ever." Ue-Sama mused.

Leo decided to change the subject.

"Okay, my family's all here." he said. "Hope you're ready, Ue-Sama. I'm coming at you with everything I've got."

Ue-Sama smiled, pulling his mask down.

"I expect nothing less." he replied.

Gyoji waved his paddle and a puddle of water appeared below Leo. He began sinking into it, remaining calm as the same happened to Ue-Sama.

"What's happening?!" April demanded.

"Leo and Ue-Sama are being transported to the battlefield." Donnie explained calmly.

The two vanished completely and Gyoji created a large water mirror, the group gathering around it.

"From here, we will observe the duel." he instructed.

The group all gathered around the mirror, as an image coalesced within it…

 **-X-**

Leo found himself in Central Park. He walked around, eyes open and ready for anything.

"Central Park, nice choice." he said aloud. "Wide open space. And lots of places to hide-" He whirled around just in time to block an attack from Ue-Sama. "-and jump out."

"Your reflexes are sharp." Ue-Sama remarked. "Let's see if you can say the same for your blades."

They drew their swords, circling each other. They remained as such for a few moments, then Ue-Sama charged. Leo brought up one blade to block, the other going in for a side swipe. Ue-Sama dodged, then planted a foot in Leo's gut, kicking him back. Leo slid back, but remained on his feet.

"It's weird." he remarked. "I've spent so long getting kicked around by robots, demons, aliens, and vampires… that a normal kick just feels off."

"Quite the eventful life you lead." Ue-Sama mused.

"What can I say?" Leo replied. "At least I'm never bored."

 _-X-_

In the alley, the group watched through the mirror as Leo and Ue-Sama continued to clash. As Leo kicked Ue-Sama to the edge of a bridge, he flipped off, landing on the roof of a passing truck. Leo ran to the other side of the bridge and landed on it as well, allowing their fight to resume.

"This guy's good." Karai said aloud.

"He's gotta be." Vee replied. "His father is in charge of the Battle Nexus. He's been trained his entire life to inherit that responsibility."

"I'm surprised he's not a stuck-up brat because of that." Hisako remarked.

"The Daimyo raised him right." Kasumi said simply.

"Yeah, he's badass." Kagome observed, keeping her eyes on the fight. "But so's Leo."

"Agreed." Raph said. "This fight could go either way."

"Um, guys?" April piped up. "Am I the only one hung up on the fact that this fight ends by either surrender or 'fatal blow'? Are you not the least bit bothered that Leo could _die_?"

"Ue-Sama is an honorable warrior." Splinter assured. "I have faith that it will not come to that."

 **-X-**

Leo was put on the defensive, blocking and dodging Ue-Sama's attacks while both kept their balance on the speeding truck. Ue-Sama drew several shuriken, throwing them one by one at the blue turtle. Leo blocked them one by one, then charged in, swiping down. Ue-Sama jumped back, causing Leo to jam his katanas into the roof of the truck. After struggling to pull them out, Leo gave in and stood up, getting into a karate stance.

"Hand to hand. The basis of all combat." Ue-Sama remarked. "Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon."

He stowed his own weapons, getting into a fighting stance of his own.

"Your move, Leonardo." he declared.

Leo charged, balling up his fist, and Ue-Sama did the same. They began blocking each other's blows, entering an erratically choreographed dance. Occasionally, a blow would land, but neither party would acknowledge or react.

"Just what I expected from the son of Hamato Yoshi!" Ue-Sama declared.

"You're not half-bad yourself!" Leo replied.

At that moment, they looked to see the truck headed for an overpass and they both gasped.

"Oh, crap!" Leo shouted.

He threw out his Turtle Line, Ue-Sama using his own grappling hook, and they yanked themselves to safety, landing on the truck to continue the fight. As they continued to trade blows, the truck drove toward the Brooklyn Bridge.

 **-X-**

In the alley, the group continued to watch the fight.

"Your son is indeed a skilled warrior, Hamato Yoshi." Gyoji mused.

"I could not agree more." Splinter said.

"He's one of the best fighters I know." Karai agreed. "He can pull this off, I know it."

"Look, they're getting off the truck!" Donnie cut in, pointing at the mirror.

They watched as Leo and Ue-Sama jumped off the truck, climbing up to a slab of pavement near the top of the bridge and facing off with each other there.

 **-X-**

Leo and Ue-Sama faced one another, panting slightly.

"Looks like this is the end of the line." Leo remarked. "Ready to surrender yet?"

"Are you?" Ue-Sama retorted.

"Nope." Leo said simply.

"Then there's your answer." Ue-Sama replied as the fight continued.

Leo landed a quick one-two punch, knocking Ue-Sama back. After regaining his feet, Ue-Sama pulled out a tekko-kagi glove, tossing Leo his own swords.

"Let us end this fight properly." he said.

Leo caught the katanas, smiling.

"Let's." he agreed.

The two clashed for a bit longer, sparks flying as their blades clashed. Eventually, one of Leo's strikes shattered Ue-Sama's tekko-kagi, before he swept his legs out from under him. As his opponent's back hit the ground, Leo held one of the swords to his neck.

"Do you yield?" he asked.

After a minute, Ue-Sama smiled, bowing his head respectfully.

"I do." he said. "Well done, Leonardo."

Leo returned the smile, then dropped his hands and offered him a hand up. Ue-Sama took the hand, and pulled himself up as Gyoji appeared.

"Hamato Leonardo is the victor!" he declared.

The rest of the group appeared as well, all of them rushing to congratulate Leo.

"Well done, my son." Splinter said with a smile.

Raph pulled Leo into a noogie. "Knew you could do it."

"It seems I still have more work to do, before I can truly call myself the Ultimate Ninja." Ue-Sama mused.

"You'll get there one day." Leo assured him. "Just don't let your ambitions get in the way of what's really important."

As he spoke, his siblings and friends gathered around him.

"Protecting those you care about." Leo finished.

"I will not." Ue-Sama assured. "One more thing."

Gyoji nodded and waved his paddle. Leo's katanas appeared before him and he picked them up with a smile.

"I look forward to seeing you all in the Battle Nexus." Ue-Sama went on. "Along with the latest additions to your family."

Gyoji waved his paddle again and he and Ue-Sama disappeared.

"Well," said Hisako, "that was fun."

"C'mon, guys." Leo said. "Let's go home."

* * *

As they reappeared in the Battle Nexus, Ue-Sama broke away from Gyoji and went out into the hills. It wasn't long before he was met with a tall hooded figure, who he had been expecting to see.

"I checked out the Hamato family." he informed the figure. "They are indeed skilled warriors, as we predicted."

"And what has become of them?" the figure asked. "Why did they not come to the last battle?"

"Another child came into their lives." Ue-Sama replied. "She was weak and sickly at the time. Kasumi and Yoshi had to care for her."

The figure let out a growl.

"Will she keep them from attending this year?" he demanded.

"No." Ue-Sama assured. "She's healthy, and a ninja like the other children. They will be coming."

"Good." the figure said, chuckling evilly. "This time, our plan will not be delayed. Soon, ultimate power will be ours."

Ue-Sama looked uncertain and conflicted, but nonetheless answered, "Yes."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, my version of the Ultimate Ninja is _much_ more sympathetic. He's not a cheating d-bag, for one.

And I've set up the Battle Nexus arc as well. Joy!

Please R&R. Until next time!


	78. Strange Magic

**Chapter 77: Strange Magic**

* * *

In a penthouse apartment some distance away from the Foot HQ, Kitsune sat in a Japanese-styled room meditating. Eventually, the door slid open, and a shadow fell over her. Without turning her head or opening her eyes, she addressed the figure.

"So, the Tetsu-Oni opts to grace me with his presence again." she mused aloud. "How long has it been, Krang? Three, four hundred years?"

"At least a thousand." the figure, Krang, replied.

"Time… a human concept I'm still struggling to wrap my head around." Kitsune said flippantly, turning her head only slightly. "Now, what is it you want of me?"

"Every attempt I've made to return to Dimension X is failed." Krang explained. "Since science has backfired on me... I turn to you and your Earthling sorcery, as I did when I forged the Sword of Tengu."

Kitsune finally turned to face the Utrom general, eying him curiously.

"Why should I help you?" she questioned. "Last time I did, you tried to kill me."

"We have a common enemy in the Turtles." Krang pointed out. "As a member of the Foot, they are your foe, just as they are Shredder's."

"Perhaps." Kitsune replied. "However, while we may have a common goal, you have nothing to offer me. You've fallen from grace, and I have no use for a fallen Tetsu-Oni."

She turned her back on him, resuming her meditation. Krang growled, summoning his arm cannon and pointing it at Kitsune.

"You will help me." he snarled. "Or I will-"

"Kill me?" Kitsune interrupted. "You tried before, and you failed. Besides, do I look like I'm afraid of death?"

She smiled a fox-like smile.

"Now go," she said, returning to her meditation, "before my patience wears thin."

Krang scowled, turning to leave. As he did, he eyed Kitsune's spellbook, on top of a nearby shelf. After a minute, he grabbed the book, departing.

Some time later, Kitsune came out of her meditation and stood up. She turned, and gaped in shock to see her spellbook missing from its place. That shock soon turned to annoyance and anger.

"That moronic alien…" she hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Shredder will be furious if he learns this happened. But he'll question if I go searching."

She thought it over, an idea forming. "Then again… I think I know who I can send as a proxy."

* * *

The next day, Shinigami exited the 2nd Time Around, holding a paycheck. She was dressed like a normal teenager, albeit with a rather dark fashion sense. In the wake of Krang's invasion, Shinigami had settled into a normal life, enrolling in school under an alias, and even getting a job at the 2nd Time Around. As she unlocked her bike to prepare to go home, April followed her out.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Just fine." Shinigami assured, holding up her paycheck. "Miss Kasumi is handling my rent. And this will pay for groceries and utilities."

"You need anymore help with your homework?" April questioned.

"I've got it mostly figured out." Shinigami assured her. "But thanks for the offer."

April nodded at that, then went back inside while Shinigami hopped on her bike, pedalling off. She rode all the way to her current home, a one bedroom apartment on Madison Avenue. Giving a wave to the apartment manager, she rode up the elevator to her apartment, unlocking the door and entering. As soon as she went inside, she gasped, nearly dropping her key at the sight of Kitsune. The woman was sitting in a chair at the table, having clearly been waiting for her. In her hand was some mail that was sitting on the table, Kitsune reading the name on it with a small smile.

"Suki Sato…" she mused. "A lovely name."

"Mother…" Shinigami let out. "How did you-?"

"We share the same blood, child." Kitsune replied, standing up. "There's nowhere you can go where I cannot sense you."

Shinigami's form shimmered, reverting to her usual witch attire.

"What do you want, Mother?" she demanded.

""Krang visited my home earlier." Kitsune informed her. "He stole my book of spells."

"He what?" Shinigami asked. "You let him steal your spellbook?"

"I was meditating at the time." Kitsune said defensively. "I didn't 'let' him do anything."

"What would he want with it, anyway?" Shinigami questioned.

"He believes one of my spells will allow him to return him to Dimension X." Kitsune explained. "And there is one that will allow him to do so. The Key to Other Realms."

"What?!" Shinigami yelled. "That spell is incredibly dangerous! One misstep can have drastic consequences!"

"Indeed." said Kitsune. "The ritual must be performed exactly as transcribed, or he could open a portal to the wrong dimension. And there are dimensions far worse than this one, or his."

Shinigami paced back and forth, wringing her hands.

"Krang is no practicing magician." she remarked nervously. "He'll mess up the ritual for sure!"

"Which is why you're going to stop him, and retrieve my book." Kitsune informed her.

Shinigami stopped, glaring at her.

"Mother, he stole it from you right under your nose." she recalled. "It's your mess to clean up, not mine."

"Hmmm…" Shinigami tapped her chin. "It's clear you don't understand. I'm calling in a favor. One you owe me."

"For what?" Shinigami demanded.

"Not letting certain unsavory characters know that Suki Sato and Shinigami are one and the same." Kitsune said matter-of-factly.

Shinigami gasped in realization. "Y-you mean…"

"I've known where you are this whole time, and your cover identity." Kitsune informed her. "It would certainly be tragic if, say, Master Shredder found out, would it not?"

"You'd sell out your own daughter…" Shinigami scoffed, returning to her Suki Sato form. "Fine. I'll do it. But you never tell anyone where I am."

"I love you, child." Kitsune insisted, touching Shinigami's cheek. "I always have. It's why I've kept it from Shredder this whole time. Retrieve my book, and your secret remains safe."

* * *

Shinigami quickly made her way to the Hamato Clan apartments, where she told the Hamato family, Kagome, and Tai's group of the situation.

"So, let me get this straight." Leo said. "Krang stole your mom's magic book?"

"And she want you to get it back before he does this dimension opening spell?" Tai added.

"And to get you to cooperate, she's blackmailing you?" Karai finished.

Shinigami nodded. "If I don't retrieve her spell book, she'll tell Shredder that I'm Suki Sato."

"Bitch." Jade scoffed in disgust.

"This is bad." Hisako said, rubbing her temples. "If Krang gets back to Dimension X, there's no telling what he could do."

"And if he fails and opens the wrong door, we could be dealing with an eldritch-level event." Vee added.

"Krang is no practicing sorcerer. He's meddling with forces beyond his comprehension." Shinigami included. "There's no doubt in my mind he'll fail to perform the ritual exactly as described."

Well, if this is anything like TV, he's gonna need ingredients for the spell." Mikey pointed out. "Maybe we can stop him from collecting what he needs."

"It's a start." Karai agreed. "Shini, did Kitsune tell you what he needs to perform the ritual?"

Shinigami nodded.

"The Key to Other Realms opens gateways to other dimensions when performed at the stroke of midnight." she explained. "To perform it, Krang requires something to use as a gateway, something as simple as a door will do. As well as an ornate key, dipped in a special potion created by the following."

She counted the ingredients on her fingers.

"Eye of newt. Toe of frog. Wool of bat. Tongue of dog."

Miko whimpered in fear and Tai scratched him between the ears.

"Not yours, Miko." Shinigami clarified, the dog letting out a relieved sigh.

"Where would Krang even get this shit?" Raph demanded.

"Well, there's Magic Middleton's Tricks and Costumes." Kagome offered. "It's the only magic shop in town."

"Isn't that more for stage magic stuff?" Mizuki asked. "Like sawing a woman in half?"

"In the front, yes." Shinigami replied knowingly. "Wait till you see their back room."

"Figures you'd be a regular customer." Donnie remarked.

Shinigami smirked. "A witch has to get her stuff somewhere."

"Okay, we'll split up." Leo decided. "One team goes to the magic shop and finds out if anything like Shinigami said has been taken or purchased. The other tracks down Krang, so we can find out where he's gonna perform the ritual and stop it."

"I'll lead the magic shop mission." Shinigami declared. "You won't get past the manager without me."

Leo nodde, before turning to Hisako.

"Hisako, you and April lead the 'track Krang' mission." he instructed. "Between the two of you, sensing him out should be a snap."

The girls took hands, both nodding.

"You got it." they said in unison.

Leo quickly checked the time on his T-Phone.

"Two o'clock." he reported. "We've got ten hours before he performs the ritual, so we better haul shell."

* * *

The group quickly split up. In record time, Shinigami, accompanied by Leo, Vee, Tai, Makoto, Erika, Mizuki, and Karai, stood before the magic shop. The sign above the door displayed a winking white rabbit with a top hat, the sign in pink and reading "Magic Middleton's Tricks and Costumes" in white letters.

"Huh." Tai said aloud. "Seeing that cute sign, you'd never expect that this place is housing Hogwarts school supplies."

Shinigami just rolled her eyes before coming inside, the others following. Seated behind the cash register was a chubby, dark-skinned man with a goatee and hoop earring, who smiled at the sight of Shinigami.

"Suki Sato!" he greeted. "How's my number one customer doing?"

"In a hurry, Ron." Shinigami said quickly. "Any customers in the back room?"

"No, not at the moment." Ron replied.

Erika squinted at him, looking him up and down.

"Wait a sec…" she let out. "I know you. You're Mezmer-Ron! That stage magician who performs with that hippo!"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "He performs magic with a hippo?"

"I did." Ron explained. "However, I retired. Now I merely run this shop, and Doug rests comfortably in the New York Zoo."

"I saw one of your shows once on TV." Makoto recalled, smiling. "Not too shabby, I gotta say. Especially that time you hypnotized that guy into thinking he was a monkey."

He waved a hand, mimicking what he had seen Ron do.

"Mezmer-rooooo!" he let out.

"Always nice to see a fan." Ron said with a smile. "But like I said, no one's been in the back. Why do you ask?"

Leo sighed, deciding there was no point in sugar-coating it.

"Okay." he said. "Remember Krang? The alien who invaded a while back? We have reason to believe he's gathering ingredients for a dimensional portal ritual."

"Oh my." Ron gasped. "The Key to Other Realms?"

"Precisely." Shinigami nodded.

Ron's hands went to his cheeks. "If he messes up a single part of that ritual, he could unleash untold eldritch horrors upon our world!"

"We know." Mizuki informed him. "That's why we're here."

"He's probably gonna be here soon, looking for what he needs." Vee added. "We can't let him get back to Dimension X, and if he screws up the ritual…"

"Say no more." Ron cut in. "Feel free to stick around as long as you need. Any friend of Suki's is a friend of mine."

"We'll stop him like we do every time." Leo assured him. "No, seriously. We beat Krang every time. It's like our job or something by now."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the warehouse near Mirage Industries, Krang was flipping through Kitsune's spellbook, and managed to find that precise spell.

"Here it is." he noted with a grin. "The Key to Other Realms."

Viral hovered over his shoulder.

"Where are we supposed to get the components for this?" she questioned. "And how do we know such a thing will even work?"

"Centuries ago, Kitsune aided me." Krang replied. "Her magic contributed to the creation of my Sword of Tengu. Earth sorcery may be primitive, but it is real. And powerful."

Viral looked over the spell again.

"General, it says the ritual must be performed exactly as transcribed." she read. "The slightest misstep could have dreadful consequences."

"Then we better not mess up." Krang said simply. "Now then, there is a magic shop in the city. It seems to be the most likely place to gather ingredients."

"Shall I go fetch them?" Viral offered.

"Yes." Krang replied. "I will make preparations for the spell while you do so."

She bowed, then turned into electricity before vanishing.

* * *

Back at the magic shop, the group looked amongst the various oddities in the back room, Vee with an awestruck and excited eye. Makoto picked up one jar out of curiosity, looking at the label.

"'Testicles of a newt'?" he read, wincing in disgust and crossing his legs. "Guess he's a transsexual now. (1)"

"Man, I can't believe I never checked this place out." Vee remarked, pulling a book off the shelf and opening it.

Leo picked up another jar, this one reading "canned hyena laughs," and opened it. Sure enough, the wild laugh of a hyena echoed from the can, and he slammed the lid back on.

"Trippy." he let out.

"Be careful." Shinigami warned. "Some of this stuff is super expensive."

"Damn, this guy has everything." Tai mused.

"Just about." Shinigami replied. "Hopefully, we can help keep the likes of Krang out."

At that very moment, the lights began flickering on and off.

"Um," Erika began, "am I the only one hoping it's a power surge?"

"With our luck?" Vee put her book away and drew her weapons. "Fat chance."

Red lightning surged out of the light bulb overhead, forming into Viral.

"Holy crap, it's Viral!" Makoto quickly drew his jitte. "It's ninja time!"

He charged the evil virus, who casually split apart to avoid his attack. Makoto couldn't stop himself, and ended up flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

"Hey!" Ron called from the front. "You break it, you buy it!"

Makoto shook his head, trying to clear it. "Would that include my skull?"

"Foolish boy." Viral mocked. "I'm pure energy. What did you think would happen?"

With that, she darted across the shelves, snatching up jars and tubes as she did.

"We can't let her escape with the ingredients!" Shinigami shouted, trying to zap her with a magical bolt.

"Okay, she's electricity, right?" Tai said quickly. "We need an insulator! Something like rubber!"

Leo looked around, his eyes eventually landing on a fire extinguisher hung up on a nearby wall.

"That'll do!" the blue turtle shouted.

He grabbed the extinguisher, aiming it at Viral and pulling the trigger. Before she could react, she was sprayed with the insulated foam, screaming and reverting back to her humanoid form.

"Insolent reptile!" she shouted.

"We're not gonna let you escape with the ingredients!" Leo swore. "That ritual is dangerous, and Krang's no sorcerer!"

Viral lashed out, catching Leo's face with her claws. Leo let out a cry of pain and reeled back, three shallow but bloody slashes across his right cheek.

"Leo!" Karai shouted.

She glared at Viral, hissing at her in a rage before shifting into her snake form and charging her. Viral just barely managed to dodge.

"I don't have time for this!" the virus shouted.

"You're making the time, bitch!" Tai snapped, drawing his swords.

"You can't stop this!" Viral shot back. "By the stroke of twelve tonight, General Krang will rise again!"

"Not on our watch!" Makoto vowed.

"Well, watch this!" Viral snapped.

She darted over to Makoto, grabbing him by the face and throwing him across the room. He slammed into the bookshelf Vee was admiring earlier, which fell on top of him, while Viral quickly got to work shaking the foam off.

"No!" Shinigami shouted, while the others focused on lifting the bookshelf off of Makoto.

"Fools." Viral taunted. "Had you ignored the boy, you could have stopped me. The fact that you possess a sense of morality and compassion and I do not gives me an evolutionary advantage. And if history has proven anything... it is that evolution always wins."

With that, she morphed into electricity and surged away, taking the ingredients with her.

"Damn!" Tai cursed.

"Sorry, guys." Makoto said, looking down. "It's my fault she got away."

"Helping your comrades is not a weakness, Makoto." Mizuki insisted. "You know that."

As Erika treated the scratches on his face, Leo pulled out his T-Phone.

"Here's hoping Hisako and April found where Krang is." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisako and April's group were searching around Mirage Industries and the surrounding area when Hisako's T-Phone buzzed. She quickly answered it.

"Leo?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Viral got away with the ingredients." Leo reported.

Hisako sucked in a breath through her teeth.

"Fuck." she cursed. "We've been searching Mirage Industries. Nothing so far."

"We're on our way." Leo informed her. "One way or another, we have to get that book back and put the kibosh on Krang's plan."

Hisako hung up, turning to April.

"Viral got the goods." she reported. "We need to find Krang ASAP."

April nodded and they joined hands, focusing their power outward. Eventually, their efforts bore fruit.

"Got him!" they both declared, letting go.

"He's in the old factory." Hisako reported. "The one where Complete Carnage took his victims."

"Then we need to get there yesterday!" Raph declared.

Hisako quickly texted Leo, informing him of the location and to meet them there.

"Let's move, people!" Mikey declared.

* * *

At the factory, Krang added the ingredients Viral brought him into a beaker, and began heating it on a Bunsen burner. On the ground beneath his feet was a red pentagram, marked with candles on every point.

"Soon, I will be rid of this wretched plane." he vowed. "And those freaks who dared to fight against me will suffer!"

As the potion boiled, Krang pulled out an ornate-looking key, and dipped it in.

"It's almost time." he said with unholy joy, turning to the book and opening it to the incantation.

"Huic key, reserare ostium in alium orbem terrarum. (2)" he recited, holding up the key.

Focusing intensely, he repeated the incantation again and again, and slowly, the winds picked up outside.

-X-

As they neared the factory, Hisako's group noticed the winds picking up and gasped in realization.

"Shit!" Jade cursed. "The ritual is starting!"

"We gotta get in there!" Hana insisted.

April cracked her knuckles. "No point in subtlety now!"

 **-X-**

Within the building, Krang continued the ritual, the portal now big enough to allow something like the Technodrome through. Just as he was about to finish the recitation once more, the door to the factory was blown open, revealing a glowing Hisako.

" ** _STOOOOOOOP!_** " she screamed.

As soon as she said that word, the portal began acting erratically, sparking and flashing.

"Oracle!" Krang shouted. "You stupid bitch, what have you done?!"

Hisako's eyes widened as she realized what had just happened.

"Um…" she chuckled awkwardly. "I... just disrupted the ritual and let him open a gateway to some eldritch location, didn't I?"

As if to answer her, purple tentacles snaked out of the portal, followed by the body they were attached to. It was the body of a monstrous creature with one, big, bloodshot red eye, a round, dark red body, and a birdlike beak.

"Ohhh… my God." Jade let out in shock.

"What the hell is that?!" Kagome screamed.

"For once, I have no idea." Donnie remarked.

The creature's tentacles lashed out, ensnaring Krang, along with April, Casey, Hana, and Kagome.

"Crap!" Mikey shouted. "Where're Leo and the others when ya need 'em?!"

Several shuriken came flying in at that, striking the creature. Leo and the others hurried up to the group, all of them gaping at the tentacled horror before them.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Tai demanded.

"No…" Shinigami let out in horror. "It's Actulthi. The devourer of souls!"

"Krang screwed up the ritual, didn't he?" Leo asked.

"Um…" Hisako began, "yeah, Krang did. Let's go with that."

Leo looked at her suspiciously, but decided not to push it for now. He saw the portal close, while Krang shot the creature in the face. It dropped him and the others it had ensnared, and Krang promptly made a getaway.

"If I'm lucky, it'll kill you all!" he shouted as he ran.

"Well, fuck you too, pal!" Makoto yelled after him.

"Krang's the least of our worries right now!" Raph snapped. "How are we gonna stop that?!"

Leo quickly looked around the factory, at the support beams holding it up, and got an idea.

"The factory's support beams…" he decided. "We smash those up. Drop the building on his head."

"Good idea!" Shinigami said, beginning to fire on one of the beams.

"Hey, ugly!" Tai taunted, standing in front of one of the beams. "Over here!"

Actulthi screamed and swung at him with a tentacle. Tai dodged just in time, causing the beast to smash through the beam.

"No, over here!" Makoto shouted, jumping in front of another beam. Actulthi once again swung at him, taking out another beam.

As this went on, Hisako spied Kitsune's spellbook, having been left behind by Krang. Focusing only on the task at hand, she charged in, dodging around tentacles and rubble, and snatched up the book.

"Got it!" she shouted. "Now, there's gotta be a way to send you back…"

"Give it here!" Shinigami ordered.

Hisako obediently tossed her the book, and she quickly flipped through it until she finds a banishment spell. She held up her free hand, crackling with arcane power.

"O monstrum ventris inferi, ad domain comminxit spurca saliva tua! (3)" she recited.

As Krang did earlier, Shinigami repeated the incantation over and over, and slowly another portal opened, sucking Actulthi in.

"Yes!" Leo cheered. "It's working!"

Actulthi grabbed onto some more of the support beams, trying to stop himself from being pulled in, but Hisako and April focused their power, while Shinigami looked up, her eyes glowing as well.

"You do not belong here, demon!" the former Foot witch yelled.

April and Hisako blasted Actulthi back into the portal, which closed behind it, and all three girls collapsed, panting heavily.

"Please tell me that worked." April wheezed.

"It did." Shinigami assured. "He's gone."

"Y'know, I learned something tonight." Donnie said in discontent. "Magic is bad news."

Shinigami wiped the sweat from her brow. "Only when in the hands of evil or those who don't know what they're doing."

"If that's the case, do you have to give that back to your mom?" Mikey questioned.

"I don't have a choice, Michelangelo." Shinigami replied. "Besides, Mother is far more responsible with these spells than Krang would be. It's the lesser of two evils."

"Your mom is an ancient entity that manipulated a man into restarting a centuries old feud between two ninja clans." Hisako pointed out.

"True." Shinigami confessed. "But consider the alternative."

Everyone looked back at the wrecked factory.

"Kitsune gets the book." they all agreed.

Shinigami smiled. "Glad we all could compromise."

* * *

When Shinigami returned to her apartment, she wasn't surprised to find Kitsune waiting for her.

"I had faith you'd retrieve my book." the elder witch remarked. "You're my daughter, after all."

"You'll keep your word?" Shinigami asked, holding out the book.

"Of course." Kitsune replied, taking it back. "As far as Master Shredder is concerned, Suki Sato is a nobody. Just an ordinary high school student. And that's how it will remain."

"Good." Shinigami said. "Now get out of my apartment. I've got school in the morning."

"As you wish." Kitsune said, standing up.

She made her way to the door, but stopped, turning her head slightly.

"We may be on opposing sides, Shinigami... but you are still my daughter." she said softly. "And no matter what, I love you."

And with that, she was gone. Shinigami sighed, sitting down on her bed in her empty apartment.

"Love you too… Mom." she let out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ reference.

(2): Latin for "With this key, open the door to another world."

(3): Latin for "Oh monster from the bowels of hell, return to your foul domain."

So, this episode was a partial adaptation of the 1987 episode "Splinter No More." In that episode, Shredder resorted to a magic ritual to attempt to return to Dimension X, just as Krang did.

Also, yeah, Kitsune and Krang were allies in the past. It was the same in IDW.

Thank you, Author of the Insane, for finding those incantations in Latin for me.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	79. The Creep Takes Manhattan

**Chapter 78: The Creep Takes Manhattan**

* * *

It was a nice evening in New York, and all seven of the Hamato siblings were just exiting the lair for a night out. They barely made it two steps before Splinter blocked their way.

"And where do you think you're going?" he questioned.

"Sensei, we planned this a week ago." Leo replied. "We're meeting Tai and the others for karaoke night."

"Really?" Splinter asked, stroking his muzzle. "Because I believe that you are going to do your chores for the week, since you all promised they would be done by today. And yet, they remain undone."

He pointed back to the living room. "You kids are not leaving the lair until your chores are done. That goes double for you, Donatello; your laboratory is a mess."

"But Sensei, I have everything exactly where I need it!" Donnie objected.

"You need your leaning tower of coffee cups?" Hisako questioned.

"And what about the mold colony growing in your trash can?" Raph added.

"Yeah Don, your lab's a pigsty." Karai included. "Every time I open it, I'm afraid something might jump out and grab me."

"Alright, alright." Donnie gave in. "I'll… straighten up."

"Let's just get it over with." Raph insisted. "We all work together, we'll be done in no time."

Everyone split up to tackle the chores. Mikey cleaned the living room, Raph handled the dojo, Leo tackled the kitchen, Vee had the bathroom, Karai vacuumed, Hisako dusted, and Donnie was left to deal with the lab.

Sighing, Donnie got to work, throwing his garbage away, taking his dishes to the sink, and organizing the place.

"I am not cleaning those." Leo said bluntly as the dishes stacked up.

"Whatever, man." Donnie replied.

As he continued to straighten up the lab, the purple turtle, without realizing it, tossed a specific jar into a garbage bag, tying it shut. A jar filled with swamp muck and labeled, "The Creep". He tossed a few more jars and vials in as well, most containing reject retro-mutagen samples or other failed experiments. Finally, everything was complete, and they met back up in the living room.

"Okay, chores are done." Mikey declared. "Karaoke Duet 35, here we come!"

As they made it topside, Donnie casually tossed the garbage into a dumpster. All of the jars and vials inside shattered on impact, the contents mixing, and the bag began to glow and shake ominously…

* * *

Just outside the Karaoke Duet 35 bar on 35th Street, Kagome, April, Casey, and Tai's group waited. Their patience was finally rewarded when the Hamato family showed up.

"Finally!" Casey exclaimed. "What kept you guys?"

"Knowing them, they blew off their chores till the last minute, and Splinter made them do 'em all before they left." Kagome remarked with a chuckle.

"Hit the nail on the head." Raph confirmed.

"I am so psyched for this!" Hana declared. "I've got so many ideas for songs!"

"Mostly classical shit." Jade said.

"You like classical music?" Vee asked.

"She does her morning katas to Gilbert & Sullivan." Erika answered.

"What about you guys?" Tai asked. "Got anything set up?"

"Oh boy, do we." Mikey said with a grin. "I've been workin' on a song all week!"

"You write music?" April questioned.

"Mikey may be a bit of a dork, but he's got a good singing voice." Leo remarked.

"And even I have to admit, this one's a fun one." said Raph.

"Dare I ask what it's called?" Kagome asked.

"Pizza Power." Mikey replied with a grin.

"He's had all seven of us rehearsing for days." Hisako added.

"Hang on a sec." Mizuki turned to Karai. "They roped you into it?"

"I was threatened with endless water balloons if I didn't comply." Karai explained. "Besides, it's kinda fun."

"Well, let's do this, guys!" Makoto exclaimed, clapping his hands.

 **-X-**

They all entered the bar, taking turns on the stage. Makoto was first, and everyone winced as he massacred Justin Bieber's "One Less Lonely Girl" in a high, screechy voice.

"So…" Raph muttered, hands over his ears, "that's what it sounds like when you put bagpipes through a woodchipper."

"He's not… that bad." Erika said uncertainly.

Everyone looked at her blankly.

"You're kidding, right?" Donnie asked incredulously. "He sounds like a moose giving birth to an elephant!"

"The elevator music in Mirage Industries sounded better than this." Hisako grumbled.

Jade hummed casually, and everyone saw she had earplugs in. April waved a hand, yanking the plugs out.

"If we have to sit through this, so do you." the redhead said flatly.

Finally, Makoto finished, and everyone sighed in relief.

"Okay, I admit he sounds like someone strangling a cat." Erika confessed. "He just needs some practice."

"More like a miracle." Hana deadpanned.

"Simon Cowell would have a field day with this." Karai remarked, getting laughs from everyone.

"Okay, me and Mizuki are next." Tai declared.

The two went up, both singing Barry Manilow's "Mandy."

"Tai likes Barry Manilow?" Leo questioned.

"He gets it from our folks." Erika answered.

"At least he's better than Makoto." Vee said, getting a dirty look from the younger boy.

"Yeah." Mikey turned to Makoto. "Why Justin Bieber anyhow? Everyone hates his guts."

"Not everyone." Makoto said with a shrug. "I like some of his songs."

"While I don't share your opinion, Makoto, I respect it." Kagome told him.

Applause sounded as Tai and Mizuki finished, and both got down.

"Okay Jade, let's knock their socks off!" Hana declared.

They went up, singing Adam Lambert's "If I Had You" and nailing it. Everyone was sucked into the song as it went on.

"Wow…" Hisako said in awe, "Hana sings like an angel."

Tai looked at Jade's smiling face as the song continued.

"Man, I don't think I've ever seen Jade this happy." he remarked.

"Hana's probably the best thing that ever happened to her." Leo mused.

As the song finished, Jade suddenly leaned in and gave Hana a peck on the lips. Hana blushed, but nonetheless smiled, and everyone applauded loudly. The two sat down and Mikey turned to Jade, wondering something.

"Jade, I'm curious." he began. "When did you, y'know…"

"Come out of the closet?" Jade offered, getting a nod. "When I was eight, actually. I was watching _Gone with the Wind_ with Sumi and wanted to sweep Scarlett off her feet. That's when it hit me."

Her voice grew somber for a minute.

"It was... hard at first. My parents took a while to accept it." She snorted. "Pretty sure Dad still hasn't. But Sumi was always there."

"Sorry." Mikey said quickly. "I didn't mean to-"

"Mikey, it's okay. I'm not gonna break." Jade assured him. "I don't regret coming out. I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not. I don't care what other people think of me."

Hana slugged her on the arm.

"You're the exception, Hana." Jade amended.

Hana nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well, my turn." Kagome declared, standing up. "Have I got a good one for you."

She went up on the stage, singing the solo version of "Defying Gravity" from Wicked. Raph was totally enraptured, his jaw dropping as Vee sighed, closing his mouth.

"Raph, remember what we said about showing dignity?" she reminded.

"Pretty damn good, I gotta say." Casey remarked.

"Yeah…" Raph added. "Real good."

The song ended and everyone applauded. Erika, April, and Casey weren't able to decide on a song, so Mikey jumped up excitedly.

"Alright, our turn!" he declared, running up to the machine with his own disk and popping it in. The Hamato siblings all gathered on stage as a rock tune began to play, Mikey first on the mic.

" _Growing up in a glass bowl / With chameleons, lizards, and tadpoles / It hardly enters your mind / That there's something better than this._ "

He passed the mic to Leo, who took over seamlessly.

" _Lettuce leaf and a carrot / maybe a seed from a parrot / believe me when I tell you / the word gourmet just don't exist!_ "

The next part, which was apparently the chorus, had all seven of them singing in unison.

" _But pizza power / A flying saucer food delight / Pizza power / Oh, that's what makes us feel alright!_ "

By this point, everyone was clapping along to the song as Donnie began his part.

" _But then we all began changin' / Our size was all rearrangin' / It led us to discover the kind of food that we like best._ "

"Tell it, Raph!" Mikey declared as the red turtle began his part.

" _It isn't burgers or French fries / That work with turtles of our size / Ice cream, cake, or apple pie-_ "

" _Don't even pass the test, dude!_ " Mikey sang.

" _But pizza power,_ " all seven sang in unison, " _Is the thing that keeps us goin' / Pizza power / Is the food worth asking for / Pizza power / We take great comfort in knowin' / That pizza power / Can be delivered to your door!_ "

Vee took the mic at that.

" _Pizza power / makes a turtle's bell start ringing / Pizza power / any size or any way._ "

Hisako took her turn there.

" _Pizza power / is the reason we are singing / pizza power / eat it any time of day._ "

Karai was next on the mic.

" _Pizza power / When it comes to food that's what we say / Pizza power / Always better the next day._ "

Mikey took the mic for the final line.

" _Pizza power / pizza power makes us feel alright. / Pizza power makes us feeeeeeeeeeel alri~i~ight!_ "

The song ended and the entire bar erupted into cheers as the seven bowed happily.

 **-X-**

Later, the group exited the bar, all of them hyped up after the song.

"That was epic, you guys!" Casey exclaimed. "And Mikey came up with it himself?"

"Eyup." Vee said. "He's a lyrical genius."

"We oughta do this again… sometime…" Leo trailed off, seeing something in a nearby alley.

His eyes narrowing, he went into the alley, and froze up.

"Leo?" Karai asked, following him along with the others. "What's-"

Everyone froze up at the sight before them, Hisako gagging and vomiting on the ground. The sight was the body of a dead homeless man, his head smashed in completely. Kagome covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh my God…" she gasped.

His face pale, Tai pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

" _911\. What is your emergency?_ " the dispatch asked.

"I need to report a dead body." Tai answered solemnly.

 **-X-**

Within minutes, the NYPD had the area cordoned off, CSI snapping photos and collecting evidence. The clan was off to the side as Kara approached.

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you kids here." she remarked.

"We were just walking home from the karaoke bar, and found that poor guy." Raph explained.

"Any idea who he was?" Kara asked.

"Dirty Harry, one of the homeless guys in the area." Donnie replied. "He was just a bum, sitting around asking for handouts and booze. No idea why anyone would attack him."

"Krang used to kidnap homeless people for his experiments." Hisako admitted. "But this doesn't fit his M.O."

At that moment, a forensics scientist approached.

"Detective Lewis, we found something... odd in the body's wounds." he informed her.

"Odd?" Kara asked. "What is it?"

"Not sure." the scientist replied. "I'll need to get it back to forensics."

"Alright." Kara turned to the Turtles. "You can come. Something tells me we'll need your help for this one."

* * *

The group all followed Kara to the police station, and were down in the forensics lab.

"So much for a peaceful night of karaoke." Jade remarked before shrugging. "Eh, that's life."

"Especially in this city." Raph added.

Erika crossed her arms in thought, pursing her lips.

"The guy's face was smashed in completely." she mused. "My guess as a medic? He was hit with a blunt object, maybe a sledgehammer."

"It's possible." Donnie agreed. "Though I suggest we wait until the forensic team looks at the unknown substance they found before drawing any conclusions."

Eventually, the forensics scientist exited the lab.

"What's the word?" Leo asked.

"The substance we found on the body…" the scientist began, "it was... plant matter."

"Plant matter?" Vee repeated.

"Specifically, a mixture of various mosses commonly found in the Northampton area." the scientist clarified.

"Wait a sec." Kagome piped up. "Moss? From Northampton? You guys don't think…"

They all turned to Donnie.

"Donnie," Leo began, "what was in that stuff you threw out?"

"A few of my failed experiments and reject retro-mutagen batches." Donnie replied. "Along with…"

His eyes widened in shock.

"Oh shit!" he cursed. "What was left of the Creep! I must've tossed him out while cleaning the lab!"

"The Creep?" Mizuki asked. "That freaky swamp monster you mentioned?"

"The one that sucked out the mutagen from Raph's blood and turned him into a plant?" Makoto added.

"And now he's loose in Manhattan." Hisako realized.

Raph glared at Donnie.

"Way to go, brainiac!" he growled.

"See, _this_ is why you keep your lab more organized, D." Mikey told him. "You're not as likely to unleash a killer swamp monster on New York."

"I'm sorry!" Donnie cried, putting a hand to his forehead. "Damn it, this is my fault. Someone is dead because of me!"

"No, Don." Tai insisted. "The Creep did that himself. You didn't make him."

"But I unleashed him!" Donnie answered. "If I hadn't been so caught up, I could've-"

"Donnie, enough." April cut in. "You made a mistake. But we can fix this."

"April's right." Jade added. "This freaky swamp man's loose in the city, and we need to track him down."

"How do we do that?" Raph asked.

"Giant swamp man. Ugly face. Made of moss with mutagen glowing on his body." Casey pointed out. "Even in New York, how hard can it be?"

"Casey, this is a city of millions of people." Donnie reminded him. "Where do we even begin to-"

He trailed off, noticing something.

"Wait a minute." he let out. "Where's Jade?"

They all looked around, but Jade had disappeared during their conversation.

"Oh, fuck…" Raph let out.

"Jade, you stupid bitch." Erika muttered, removing her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Is Jade seriously stupid enough to go after the Creep by herself?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I had to knock her out to stop her from going after Tatsu." Tai reminded her. "What do you think."

Hisako pinched the bridge of her nose at that.

"Fuuuuuck…" she groaned.

"That monster killed a man." Hana said. "Back in Japan, yakuza assassins and murderers always set Jade off."

"Girl, you have got to keep your girlfriend on a tighter leash." Mikey told her.

"Worry about that later." Leo cut in. "We need to find Jade before the Creep finds her."

"Already on it." April and Hisako said in unison, focusing their power.

* * *

As they had deduced, Jade was on the streets, looking around for any sign of the Creep. Eventually, she heard a fearful scream and ran into an alleyway to see the Creep holding a woman up by the throat, a machete in his free hand.

"Back off, fugly!" she yelled, running in and jump-kicking the monster.

It staggered back, dropping its terrified would-be victim.

"Get outta here, lady!" Jade shouted at her. "Run!"

The woman bolted as the Creep turned to Jade with a growl, its face hidden by an old hockey mask.

"Wow, the Turtles were right." Jade deadpanned. "You are ugly."

Before the swamp monster could react, she charged in, landing multiple punches and kicks, and slowly driving it back down the alleyway. The Creep simply stood there, making no effort to defend itself and taking Jade's every attack. Eventually, Jade wore herself out and collapsed to her knees, panting.

"Alright…" she managed, glaring defiantly at the Creep. "Take your best shot, motherfucker."

The Creep promptly dropped its machete and grabbed her by the collar, pulling back for a punch. Jade closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain.

"This is gonna hurt…"

 **-X-**

Just outside the alley, the Hamato Clan was just arriving when Jade suddenly came flying out of the alleyway, sailing across the street and slamming into the side of a car. She looked up, her jaw bruised and a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of her lips.

"Nice shot…" she let out, dazed.

The clan quickly hurried to her aid as Jade stood up, her left arm hanging limply at her side.

"Jade, you idiot!" Hana shouted. "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking of stopping that thing before it kills someone else!" Jade snapped, wincing at her arm. "Damn it… think I dislocated my shoulder."

Tai grabbed her arm, popping her shoulder back into its socket. Jade let out a pained yell before flexing her fingers.

"Next time, don't run off without backup." he told her.

Jade wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Is it just me, or is it every time something with super-strength comes along, I get punched across a room?" she remarked.

"It's probably the universe trying to tell you to stop running in without a plan." Vee offered.

"So how'd you stop this thing last time?" Erika asked.

"I pitchforked it to a tree, then Donnie drained it of its mutagen." Hisako replied.

On cue, the Creep emerged from the alleyway, glaring at them.

"Anybody got some weed-killer?" Makoto asked.

Everybody got into fighting stances, and Raph drew his sai.

"How about a weed-hacker?" he offered.

Tai and Leo promptly dashed in, slashing at him simultaneously; the Creep's arms fell off, white sap oozing from the stumps. After a minute, the Creep extended root-like vines from the stumps, reattaching his severed limbs.

"Great, he's self-healing." Tai groaned. "Nothing's ever easy."

"If it were easy, everyone would do it." Leo remarked.

"Wait, I think I got an idea." Kagome piped up. "Remember how we took down Snakeweed?"

"Yeah." Leo replied. "We froze him with liquid nitrogen."

"Two things." Tai began. "One, who's Snakeweed? And two, do you see any liquid nitrogen around here?!"

"Snakeweed was another plant mutant. He used to be part of Old Hob's gang before he formed the Mutanimals." Mikey quickly explained. "Haven't seen him at all since before the first invasion. Far as we know, he's dead."

"Well, that answers one question." Hana said flatly.

"Where the hell do we get liquid nitrogen?" Raph demanded. "And how do we hold off the Creep until then!?"

"Uh…" Mizuki piped up suddenly, "he's gone."

Everyone looked up. Indeed, the Creep had vanished.

"Goddammit!" Raph shouted.

"How can something that big move that fast?!" Tai questioned. "He practically fucking teleported!"

"I named him the Creep for a reason." Mikey replied.

"Okay, liquid nitrogen." Donnie cut in. "Mortu might have some. When the Creep shows up again, we'll be ready."

"Then we need to be ready." Leo decided.

"Maybe we should get the EPF involved." Hana suggested. "They have the facilities we'd need to contain him."

"Could be worth a shot." Leo agreed.

"I'll hit up the EPF, get them on the hunt." Hisako told them.

"And I'll try to get a fix on the Creep." April said.

"Right." said Leo. "We gotta find this thing."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Creep had made his escape, and eventually found himself in an old part of the sewers, filled with old plants and vines. He let out a sigh, feeling as if he was safe.

"Who's there?!" came an angry voice.

From behind one plant came a very much alive Snakeweed, causing the Creep to stiffen, ready to fight. The original plant mutant stopped short at the mossy figure before him.

"The hell?" he let out. "What are you?"

The Creep let out a growl, baring mossy teeth. Snakeweed looked him up and down, seeing an opportunity.

"Lemme guess." he began. "You're just a mutant, shunned by society, and came down here to hide from your hunters?"

The Creep nodded slowly.

"Why don't you work with me?" Snakeweed offered, slowly approaching him. "You could use a friend. And together, we could own this city."

The Creep glared at Snakeweed, as if sizing him up, then offered up a hand. Snakeweed grinned, shaking it.

* * *

At the EPF building, Hisako exited, approaching her friends and siblings.

"What's the word?" Leo asked.

"Dr. Bennett's mobilizing units right now." Hisako replied. "It's weird being able to walk in there whenever I want, but it helps for situations like this."

"Yeah." said April. "Now, let's track down the Creep."

Hisako nodded and they joined hands, closing their eyes to sense him out. They searched for a while, then both perked up.

"Did you feel that?" April asked.

"I did." Hisako answered.

"What is it?" Leo questioned.

"Two plant mutants." both girls replied.

"Two?!" Mikey exclaimed, realizing it. "Snakeweed!"

"What?!" Makoto exclaimed. "You said he's dead!"

"We said we _thought_ he was dead." Raph clarified.

"Well, this is just fucking perfect." Jade groaned.

"If those two are teaming up, this could be borderline catastrophic." Donnie remarked.

"Remember the good old days?" Erika questioned. "When we just had to worry about yakuza and thugs, not mutants, aliens, and supernatural beings?"

"Welcome to New York." Vee said simply.

"Fair enough." Erika conceded, turning to the two psychics. "Do you know where those two are?"

They both nodded.

"Snakeweed's set himself up with a little greenhouse below ground." Hisako explained.

"It's not far." April added.

"Then it's time to tackle the root of the problem." Mikey declared.

He managed a chuckle, while everyone just rolled their eyes or looked annoyed.

"Boooooooo." Makoto deadpanned, giving him a thumbs down.

Raph smacked him upside the head.

"Let's just go." he grumbled.

As they went, Mikey had more to say.

"Like I said before, puns are like cheese." he insisted. "Sometimes the best ones stink the most."

"Keep telling yourself that, Mikey." Raph shot back.

* * *

They arrived at the greenhouse in question, lurking just outside it.

"Aren't greenhouses supposed to amplify sunlight and heat for the plants inside?" Mizuki asked. "Having them underground kinda defeats the purpose."

"Some plants don't need sunlight." Donnie replied. "And it's plenty warm down here."

"Okay, Snakeweed." Karai cut in. "Any weak points?"

"On his chest." Leo replied. "His heart is exposed."

"And what about the Creep?" Tai questioned. "Any exploitable weaknesses?"

An awkward silence followed, and Tai sighed.

"I'll take that as a no." he said.

"It doesn't matter." Donnie insisted. "We have to contain these things."

They crept forward, Leo and Tai taking point. Tai grabbed the door handle, slowly pulling it open and looking around.

"No sign of 'em." he whispered. "But there are a lot of plants in there, so it's kinda hard to say."

Everyone slowly fanned out, weapons at the ready. Jade and Hana ended up together, looking around.

"So, any idea where he could-" Hana trailed off, looking behind Jade with fear in her eyes.

Jade immediately drew her staff, spinning around and bashing the Creep, who was standing right behind her, in the face.

"You think I don't watch slasher movies?" she asked. "You guys _always_ sneak up behind a would be victim. And for some reason, that's always me!"

She whacked the Creep again.

"Well, hot girls _are_ usually the targets of slasher villains." Hana pointed out.

"Well, there's that." Jade admitted, smacking him again as the others arrived.

"There's Thing One." Raph said. "Now where's Thing Two?"

Snakeweed promptly burst out of a nearby bush.

"Here!" the plant mutant yelled.

Tai and Leo quickly brought up their swords, Snakeweed recoiling.

"Since when are there so many of you?!" he demanded.

"You've missed out on a lot since we froze and smashed you, Snakeweed." Mikey remarked. "You should come out of your hole more often!"

"And be smashed into pieces again?" Snakeweed shot back. "No thank you."

Tai springboarded off Leo's back, kicking Snakeweed right in his heart. He yelled in pain, stumbling back.

Jade faced off with the Creep again, dodging around him as he struck. Eventually, she swung her staff upward, cracking him right between the legs. Every male in the room winced and the Creep jumped briefly, but appeared unfazed.

"You got no balls, huh?" Jade demanded. "Explains why you killed a helpless hobo!"

The Creep let out a dark chuckle before grabbing her by the face and squeezing, attempting to crush Jade's skull. Something slashed through its arm, and Jade fell. Hana stood before the Creep, having chopped its hand off to save Jade.

The hand still clung to Jade's face as she tried to pull it off. April ran over to help her, prying it away.

"This is getting us nowhere, guys!" Leo shouted.

"Get them topside!" Hisako said. "I have a plan!"

Makoto was on it, standing before the door and whistling to get Snakeweed and the Creep's attention.

"Hey, psychos! Over here!" he taunted. "What's the matter? Can't catch us?"

He pulled down his left eyelid, blowing a raspberry, before turning around and full-on mooning the plant monsters. Everyone let out groans and covered their eyes, except Hisako, who just looked on with a deadpan expression.

"Ew, Makoto!" Kagome let out. "We don't need to stand here and look at your ass!"

Both plant monsters roared in anger and Makoto quickly yanked up his pants.

"Cheese it!" he yelled.

Everyone took off, the two plant monsters hot on their heels.

"No amount of therapy will ever make that sight okay." Karai said, totally deadpan.

"Hey, we needed them to follow us topside." Makoto defended. "And I'm a master at getting under bad guys' skins."

They got to a tunnel, and Hisako skidded to a stop by a ladder.

"Up here!" she told them. "Quick!"

They followed her up the ladder in question. The two monsters followed, only to meet the business end of several EPF freeze guns.

"Ice these weeds!" Sarah ordered.

Both were deep-freezed in an instant, and the Hamato Clan blinked in surprise.

"Hisako," Mizuki began, "you planned this with the doctor, didn't you?"

"Eyup." Hisako replied, tapping her head. "She sent me the location. Why do you think I hung back in the fight?"

Agents began pulling the frozen plant monsters out of the sewer, loading them into a freezer truck.

"We'll place the Creep in maximum security." Sarah informed them. "Same with your pal Snakeweed."

"Thanks for your help, Doctor." Leo said gratefully.

"Anytime." Sarah replied, turning to her men. "Alright, let's move! I want these things back at headquarters before they have a chance to thaw."

They drove away in the truck, leaving the Hamato Clan there. After a minute, Mikey turned to the others.

"So…" he began, "wanna get down to planning next karaoke night?"

"As long as Makoto doesn't sing, I'm down for it." said Kagome.

Everyone nodded in agreement at that, while Makoto was just annoyed.

"Very funny." he deadpanned. "Very funny.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There goes another one.

Now, the song the Turtles, Hisako, and Karai sang is "Pizza Power", from the Coming out of their Shells rock music tour. Thank you, Author of the Insane, for suggesting it.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	80. Attack of the Mega Shredder

**Chapter 79: Attack of the Mega Shredder**

* * *

Tai and Erika descended down into the lair to see everyone but Leo and Raph sitting in the living room watching Crognard. Hisako and Karai sat off to the side, playing cards.

"Hey, guys." Tai greeted. "Where's Leo? We need to talk to him about something."

Vee just wordlessly pointed to the kitchen.

"Word to the wise, I would not go in there right now." Donnie warned. "He and Raph are at it again."

"What are they fighting about this time?" Mikey asked.

"Don't remember." Donnie shrugged.

Tai and Erika just went to the kitchen door, watching wordlessly as Leo and Raph were having a loud, passionate argument.

"It's bullshit, Leo!" Raph yelled, throwing up his hands. "It's your brand of bullshit from first to last!"

"No, you can't ever see the big picture." Leo shot back. "You can't see any picture!"

"I am talking about something primal, alright?!" Raph exclaimed. "Savagery! Brutal animal instinct!"

"And that wins out every time with you." Leo hissed, getting into Raph's face. "You know, the human race has _evolved_ , Raph!"

"Yeah." Raph scoffed. "Into a bunch of namby-pamby, self-analyzing pussies who could never hope to overcome pure aggressors!"

"They're bigger. They're smarter." Leo replied. "Plus, there's a thing called teamwork, not to mention the superstitious terror of your 'pure aggressors'!"

"You just want it to be the way you want it to be." Raph retorted.

"It's not about what I want!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tai cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Is this something we should all be discussing?" he asked. "Seems kinda serious."

"No." Leo said, embarrassed to be caught in this argument. "It was mostly theoretical. We were…"

"We were discussing…" Raph began before starting over. "Look, if cavemen and astronauts got into a fight, who would win?"

The entire lair was silent at that, blinking in surprise.

"That's what you've been yelling at each other for the past forty minutes about?!" Donnie screamed from the living room.

"Do the astronauts have weapons?" Mikey added.

"No." Leo and Raph said in unison.

"Not you too, Mikey…" Vee groaned.

"Okay, look." Tai said, getting to business. "I hate to interrupt such a riveting conversation, but I gotta talk to you, Leo."

"Right, of course." Leo snapped to attention. "What is it?"

"Shredder." Erika replied. "Ever since you guys screwed up his partnership with Darius Dun, we haven't heard a peep out of him."

Karai and Hisako looked up from their card game.

"Erika's right." Karai remarked. "Haven't heard so much as a peep. From Shredder, or Tohoru."

"He's gotta be up to something." Tai insisted.

"Maybe a stealth mission to check on him wouldn't be a bad idea." Hisako agreed.

"I happen to have been working on a new vehicle." Donnie declared, leading them to his lab. "Allow me to introduce... the Mark X1 Experimental Alternative Urban Stealth Vehicle!"

Everyone stared, blinking at the sight of what appeared to be an ordinary dumpster.

"D…" Raph deadpanned, "that's a dumpster."

"Like how the Turtle Blimp was just a water tower?" Erika recalled.

"Point taken." Raph conceded. "But I don't think this is hiding a blimp."

"Weren't you supposed to be repairing the Turtle Mech?" Vee asked.

Donnie pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, if you wanna break into Shredder's lair, this baby's the thing to use, not a giant lumbering robot they can see coming from a mile away."

"Bro, how does this move?" Hisako questioned.

Donnie opened the dumpster, showing eight exercise bikes. Everyone just stared.

"It's the Shell Sub all over again." Raph moaned before sighing. "I'll call Kagome, and we'll begin this little mission."

* * *

On the streets, the Hamato family and Kagome pedalled the dumpster to Shredder's lair.

"Ugh, and I thought this thing smelled bad on the outside." Vee groaned.

"I know you were going for authenticity, but this thing reeks." Mikey muttered.

"Any slower, and this thing would be going in reverse!" Karai complained.

Meanwhile, Raph and Kagome were having a discussion in the corner.

"But it doesn't make any sense." Kagome said.

"I just call it like I see it, babe." Raph told her.

"But the cavemen have fire." Kagome pointed out. "That's what they live with in their caves. The astronauts should at least have some sort of weapon."

Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Is now really the time for that inane conversation?" he told them.

"I'm trying to distract myself from all the grossness in here, Don." Kagome replied.

"I'm gonna have to burn my clothes after this." Hisako moaned. "And I really liked this jacket."

"We live in a sewer." Donnie reminded them. "Where all the... waste and sewage goes. How is this any worse?"

"Well, for one, we don't actually live in the sewer." Leo answered. "We live in the storm drain."

"And two, storm drain smell washes out." Hisako added. "Dumpster smell doesn't."

Eventually, they reached Shredder's lair. Two Footbots guarding glanced in the dumpster's direction, before shrugging and looking away.

"See?" Donnie boasted. "The perfect city stealth vehicle."

"So how do we see inside?" Karai asked.

"We actually go inside and look around." Leo replied.

"What's the point of a stealth vehicle that won't let us see inside without getting out?" Raph demanded.

"I'm still working out the bugs." Donnie explained, holding up a small device. "Speaking of bugs, I wanted to bug the place while we're here."

"An idea I can totally get behind." Vee agreed. "April's Teenspy app has worked wonders for the Purple Dragons. Imagine what having one in Foot central will do."

"Agreed." Karai turned to Leo. "I'll take the lead, Leo. I know this place better than you guys."

"Go for it." Leo told her. "Just be careful."

They snuck out, and Karai let them to a back entrance.

"Okay." Donnie whispered. "I'd say the best place to plant this is the Shredder's throne room."

"Just hope old buckethead isn't there." Mikey added.

They crept up to the room in question, and it did indeed seem totally abandoned. Donnie looked left and right, seeing nothing, and planted the bug under Shredder's chair.

"Well, what do we have here?" a new voice piped up.

Everyone jumped, seeing a mutant falcon perched atop the window ledge above them.

"What the hell?" Mikey exclaimed.

"You're a new one." Hisako said.

Karai looked the bird up and down, recognition dawning. "Koya?!"

"Oh, you remember me." Koya replied. "I haven't forgotten you, _traitor._ "

"You know this bird?" Raph asked.

"Koya." Karai answered. "Shredder's pet falcon."

"The Master uplifted me, so that I may serve him better." Koya explained.

"He mutated you." Kagome corrected. "Because he was desperate."

Koya scowled, then let out a loud screech. Almost immediately, the Shredder Elite barged in.

"Not these freaks again!" Leo yelled.

Hisako perked up, sensing something else.

"Look-" she began, only for something unseen to club her unconscious.

"Hisa-" Vee began before she was knocked out as well.

The rest of the group was taken out in a similar fashion, no one able to react or see who was attacking. Eventually, all eight of them were on the ground unconscious, and a group of Foot ninja wearing hi-tech gear shimmered into view.

"Take them all." Koya ordered them. "The Master will be pleased."

The Shredder Elite picked all of them up, carrying them off.

 **-X-**

When the group woke up, they were in a cage overlooking a tank of mutagen, Bebop and Rocksteady standing before them.

"Ugh…" Leo groaned. "What hit us?"

"Our new Foot Tech Ninjas, son!" Bebop taunted. "Shredder got one of those cloak things off Darius Dun, and Stockman reverse-engineered it."

"Aw no, invisible ninjas?" Mikey groaned. "That's cheating, man."

"Well, ninjutsu _is_ the way of invisibility." Kagome admitted.

"What're you gonna do to us, clowns?"

"A little experiment." Bebop replied with a grin. "Since Rock's gear fused with him when we mutated, we wanna know. What happens when more than one person ends up in mutagen at the same time?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hisako said, shaking her hands. "Bad idea! BAD IDEA!"

"Uh, what does it do?" Vee asked nervously.

"Remember Justin?" Hisako asked. "That, only worse. _Much_ worse!"

"What, you just wanna make a turtle mutant?" Leo piped up. "That's boring. Why not throw more stuff in the mutagen? Create a super mutant."

"Hmmm…" Rocksteady mused. "He has point, Comrade Bebop."

"Leo, what did I just say?!" Hisako hissed.

"I'm trying to stall for time." Leo whispered.

"For what?" Hisako demanded. "We're stuck."

Rocksteady guided the Shredder Elite over, shoving all three in.

"And now you just made everything much worse!" Raph shouted.

Hisako cried out, clutching her head.

"You don't know the half of it…" she remarked.

She quickly waved a hand, blasting the cage open so they could escape, shoving them all safely away from the mutagen vat. Much to everyone's horror, the contents were beginning to rapidly bubble.

"Everyone run! RUN!" Hisako screamed. "Bacon! Bonehead! You too!"

They all hurried out, looking back to see a massive creature with four arms, two of which end with pincers, emerge from the ooze.

"You two had to throw those Shredder clones into the vat." Donnie hissed at Bebop and Rocksteady.

"It's some kind of Mega-Shredder!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We're fucked, aren't we?" Karai asked.

"Majorly." Karai agreed.

"Not yet." Donnie piped up. "We need to get back to the lab."

"For what?!" Kagome demanded.

"Think." Donnie replied. "A giant monster, rampaging around the city. What's the best thing we have to fight a giant monster?"

They got it at that.

"Good thinking." Leo declared. "But can it stand up to this thing?"

"I'd be more worried about it working at all." Raph said flatly.

* * *

The Mega Shredder stomped through downtown, roaring as civilians ran screaming left and right. Suddenly, an explosive barrel hit it in the face as the Turtle Mech stomped forward, piloted by the Turtles and Hisako. Karai and Kagome followed them from the rooftops, unable to fit in the mech.

"Hey, ugly!" Donnie yelled. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The Mega Shredder turned toward them, plowing through a church as it went.

"Okay, that does it!" Leo exclaimed. "Nobody smashes a church in my town!"

"Let's show Mega-Shredder what happens when you mess with our town!" Mikey declared.

The Turtle Mech ran forward, clashing with the Mega Shredder. They grappled, before Donnie activated the flamethrower, burning its face and knocking it back.

"How do we stop this thing?!" Raph demanded.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Donnie shot back. "Mikey's the kaiju fan here!"

The Mega Shredder grabbed the mech, opening its mouth. Within, they saw a bizarre figure: its tongue ends with the likeness of Oroku Saki, before he became the Shredder. Raph threw a switch, firing a missile into its mouth. It reeled back, roaring in pain. At that, Hisako heard thoughts coming from inside the creature's mouth, and gasped in realization.

"Its tongue…" she said. "Guys, its brain is in its tongue!"

"So we gotta kill the brain!" Raph realized.

"And I know just how to do it!" Donnie said.

He turned to the roof where Karai and Kagome were standing.

"You two up for a fastball special?" he asked.

"About time we got some participation here!" Karai exclaimed.

Donnie lowered a hand for them to hop on.

"You need to stab the Shredder in Mega-Shredder's mouth." he explained. "That's where its brain is."

"Wait. You're gonna throw us into his mouth?!" Kagome yelled.

"Good luck!" Donnie said, before reeling back and throwing the two at the Mega Shredder's face.

Kagome screamed, Karai yelled, and they both aimed their weapons right at the Shredder tongue. Its mouth slammed shut around them, and the Mega Shredder started screaming in agony before collapsing. The tongue lolled out, Karai and Kagome having stabbed it repeatedly, both covered in goop.

"Okay." Kagome said, shuddering in revulsion. "I really need a shower now.  
The Turtle Mech picked them both up again, lifting them to eye level of the six drivers.

"You two okay?" Leo asked.

"Fine." Karai assured him. "But that was nuts."

"You know, when we stranded Krang here, I thought we were done with more mutants." Hisako admitted.

"Guess not." said Raph. "Well, one thing left to do."

* * *

The Turtle Mech dragged the Mega Shredder's corpse to the harbor, where they threw it into the sea.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" Mikey declared.

"That's that." Leo said. "Let's go home."

The mech stomped off, unaware of what was happening beneath the waves. While the Mega Shredder was dead, the Paramecia Coloniex worms that were used in its components' creation were not, and squirmed out of the corpse. A great white shark passed by them, swallowing several of them before swimming away…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Those who read the Mirage storyline "The Worms of Madness" will have a pretty good idea what'll happen with the worms eventually.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	81. Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!

**Chapter 80: Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!**

* * *

Krang and Viral had gone into hiding in the sewers after their failed attempt to use magic, Krang visibly annoyed.

"Damn Oracle…" he cursed. "If she hadn't interfered with that spell, we'd be in Dimension X by now."

"You should have euthanized her when you had the chance." Viral remarked.

"I'm aware of that." Krang snapped.

At that moment, they heard heavy footsteps approaching, and stiffened.

"What is that?" Viral questioned.

Her question was answered when around the corner came a massive, humanoid Triceratops.

"Triceraton?!" Krang exclaimed. "Here?!"

"A what?!" Viral shouted. "I didn't think they came to such a backwater planet!"

The Triceraton soon spotted Krang, and his eyes widened behind his respirator mask.

"General Krang!" he shouted. "You _are_ here!"

"No…" Krang said, panicking. "No, no! Why did you have to come now?!"

In fight-or-flight mode, Krang chose flight and turned to run, only for the Triceraton to tackle him from behind.

"You won't escape this time!" he swore. "In honor of the Triceraton Republic, I will destroy you!"

Viral surged into the Triceraton's technology, trying to overload everything.

"You will not harm the General!" she shouted.

The Triceraton's mask cracked open, allowing Earth's oxygen into his air supply. He began coughing and choking as Viral pulled out and took residence in Krang's exo-suit. They immediately took advantage of the situation and ran.

"The Triceratons know I'm here…" Krang muttered. "This isn't good!"

"What do we do?" Viral demanded. "All our attempts to leave this dimension have failed, and Earth lacks the capacity for interstellar travel!"

"There's only one thing we can do." Krang decided.

"General," Viral began, "are you sure?"

Krang nodded. "I am."

* * *

At TCRI, Samson was on duty at the main desk. The door slid open, and he looked up, jolting to see Krang standing there.

"You?!" he exclaimed, drawing his sword.

Viral slipped out of the exo-frame, and gently pulled Krang from it as well.

"We surrender." Krang declared.

Samson raised an eyebrow, already suspicious.

"What are you up to, Krang?" he asked.

"The Turtles made sure I'm not up to anything." Krang snapped. "Listen to me, Guardian. The Triceratons are on Earth."

"You know what this means." Viral added. "Now take us into custody and get us off this doomed rock."

Samson was understandably suspicious and called for Mortu, who came down just as the other Guardians escorted the two away.

"He and his companion just surrendered?" Mortu asked. "That is hardly the Krang I remember."

"He claims he had a run-in with a Triceraton officer." Samson explained. "Sir, if that's true... you know what that means."

Mortu nodded grimly.

"All too well." he agreed. "Call in the Hamato family. They will want to hear this."

* * *

It wasn't long before the Hamato family, along with Kagome and Kasumi, were called in and gathered in Mortu's office.

"We came as soon as we could." Splinter said.

"What's going on, Mortu?" Leo asked.

"Krang entered the building earlier and surrendered without a fight." Mortu informed them.

"He what?!" Hisako exclaimed.

"Viral as well." Samson added.

"What the hell is going on?" Raph questioned.

"He claims he had a run-in with a Triceraton in the sewers." Mortu explained.

"A Tri-what now?" Mikey asked.

"Triceraton…" Hisako let out, quickly spinning around and kicking the wall. "FUCK!"

She kicked the wall a few more times, dropping an F-bomb with each blow. Samson took her arm, pulling her away from the wall. She was breathing heavy and looked scared and angry. That alone had everyone on edge.

"What's going on?" Vee demanded. "What are the Triceratons?"

"Krang's worst enemy." Hisako replied.

"To put it mildly." Mortu added. "The Triceratons are a war-like race of beings that have made it their sworn duty to eradicate all traces of Krang. They have hunted our entire race for many years, killing both innocent Utroms and Krang's followers, as well as far too many innocent beings."

"Any planet that Krang has even been seen on?" Hisako began, making an explosion noise with her mouth and expanding her arms. "Gone."

"And if they're on Earth, and Krang has been spotted…" Kasumi gasped. "Oh, no…"

"Where's Krang now?" Leo demanded. "We need to find out where he found this Triceraton."

"We escorted him to a cell." Mortu replied.

"And Viral's somewhere she can't bust out?" Donnie added.

"We're equipped to contain beings like her, yes." Mortu assured her.

They were escorted to the cell, where Krang was seated without his exoframe. While everything in Hisako wanted to gloat, fear of the Triceratons kept her professional.

"Heard you saw a Triceraton." she said evenly. "What happened?"

"It attacked me." Krang replied. "Viral overloaded his armor and I escaped."

"So it saw you…" Hisako turned around, running her fingers through her hair nervously.

Leo took over at that.

"Where did you find him?" he asked.

"Down in your repulsive sewers." Krang spat. "Where I was forced to retreat after she ruined my portal spell."

Hisako cringed and Leo blinked, turning to her.

"We… don't have time for this." she said quickly. "We need to find the Triceraton."

"If you truly wish to find him, I spotted him in the tunnels on 11th and Bleecker." Krang replied.

"Let's haul shell." Raph declared. "Last thing we need is a dinosaur running around in our sewers."

* * *

The Hamato siblings and Kagome quickly hurried down to the tunnels Krang indicated, and went searching.

"So sis, what do these Triceratons look like?" Mikey asked.

"Dinosaur people." Hisako replied. "They're basically Triceratopses on two legs. I saw Krang bring in one early on during my imprisonment. His name was... Mozar, I think."

"What happened to him?" Leo asked.

"I remember that he never stopped fighting. Even when Ch'rell…" she trailed off for a minute, then shook her head and started again. "Anyway, he busted himself out, and that's why Krang moved the Technodrome to Earth."

"Makes sense." Donnie mused. "It's pretty backwater, from what we've heard."

"Yeah." Hisako nodded. "Exactly why Krang picked it. We're so far out here that our planet's mostly overlooked. He figured they'd never find him."

"Well, they did." Kagome piped up, pointing ahead. "And now they've found us!"

Everyone immediately grabbed their weapons as the Triceraton came stumbling forward. He was gasping and coughing, holding onto the wall for support.

"He… doesn't sound so hot." Karai remarked.

"He's not." Hisako said. "His head's all… mixed up. Like a big pot of soup."

Donnie noticed the Triceraton's cracked respirator and put two and two together.

"That mask... it's a respirator." he realized. "The air in Dimension X is a mix of nitrogen and sulfur, right?"

Hisako nodded.

"Krang and Viral damaged his mask." Donnie went on. "Oxygen is getting into his air supply."

"Explains the mental soup thing." Vee mused.

The Triceraton suddenly noticed them, standing up straight and saluting.

"Sirs!" he declared. "Trooper Zog, serial number XJ-4, reporting for duty, sirs!"

The teens exchanged confused looks before Leo saluted him slowly.

"Our air's messing with his brain, dudes." Mikey let out. "He thinks we're his superiors!"

"Leo, what's the plan?" Vee questioned.

Leo thought it over, then snapped his fingers, slowly approaching him.

"At ease, soldier!" he ordered. "Status report!"

Zog coughed, then began his report.

"Sir, yes sir." he said. "Reports of Krang sightings on planet Sol-3, dubbed Earth. I was sent to investigate, located the target and engaged. He had access to some kind of artificial intelligence, that interfered with my armor. My rebreather was damaged, and Krang escaped."

He sighed, turning his back. "Request permission to terminate self for disgraceful failure of my mission."

"NO!" Hisako cried out.

"She means… unnecessary, soldier." Leo said quickly. "You located your target. The fact you survived should be commended. We just need to… bring you in to… debrief you."

"Thank you… sir." Zog managed before wheezing and hacking even more.

"Poor guy's breathing poison." Kagome said sympathetically. "Let's take him to the EPF. Maybe they can help him out."

"And contain hornhead before he gets a clear head." Raph added.

* * *

In the medical wing of the EPF, Zog had been relieved of his weapons, Sara working on the apparatus herself while Splinter and Kasumi joined their children.

"He came here to investigate Krang." Karai pointed out. "If we help him, what's gonna stop him from calling his buddies and glassing the planet?"

"We can't just let him suffocate, Karai." Hisako replied. "That's not how Splinter and Kasumi raised us."

"Hisako's right." Leo agreed. "We'll see if we can talk to him, get him to see the truth."

"Just hope he's in a listening mood." Mikey remarked.

"And… there." Sarah said, holding up the patched up rebreather. "A more permanent set up is underway. Hopefully something far less... bulky."

She carefully placed the mask back on Zog's face. "I don't know how much this will help, big guy. But you should breathe a little easier now."

He took a few deep breaths, everyone tensing.

"Fog's clearing, guys." Hisako warned. "Be ready."

Zog opened his eyes, and looked around, seeing them clearly.

"You…" he let out. "You're not my superiors! You tricked me!"

"Wait!" Leo cried. "Zog, wait. Please. Yes, we did trick you, but it was so we could get you here for help. If we hadn't, you would have died."

Zog paused at that, still clearly suspicious.

"Then… I am your prisoner?" he asked.

"More like our patient." Donnie clarified. "Your mask was cracked. It's why you weren't thinking clearly."

"The Prime Leader always told us that any beings that weren't our kind were dishonorable." Zog remarked. "That any planets where Krang was spotted were intentionally housing him."

"Trust me, that's the farthest thing from the truth." Raph insisted.

"We hate Krang, probably as much as you." Mikey added.

Hisako turned around, lifting her hair to reveal the barcode on her neck.

"We've experienced his cruelty firsthand." she piped up.

"Also, the Earth didn't know Krang even existed until a few months ago." Kagome added.

"And not all Utroms follow Krang." Vee included.

"They did nothing to stop him from transforming and enslaving my people!" Zog snarled.

"Wait, wait. Hold it." Donnie cut in. "Krang _made_ you?"

"That, I did not know." Hisako said.

"Neither did I." Sarah added. "We assumed your people were aliens, not mutants."

"It was 65 million Earth years ago." Zog explained. "Krang came across this planet and abducted early dinosaurs, mutating them into the First Herd. To serve him as a slave race."

"So... the Triceratons were the first mutagen experiments." Vee realized.

"You have our condolences." Splinter said.

"Not all Utroms are bad." Hisako piped up. "If you want, I can show you."

Zog hesitated, then nodded. Hisako held out her hand, which was glowing green.

"Lean forward and relax." she told him. "I promise, this won't hurt."

Zog relaxed and Hisako slid her fingers into his head, showing him her memories of Mortu and TCRI.

"Mortu's been trying to protect the Earth." Hisako told him as the memories played through his head. "Protect all races. He fought against Krang many, many times. It's thanks to him Krang was alone when you found him. His army is trapped in a black hole in Dimension X, and now he's a prisoner himself."

Zog gasped, recoiling and looking down at his shaking hands.

"What…" he let out, "what have I done?"

"Easy, Zog." Leo assured. "It's okay. Good Utroms were a concept that we couldn't accept at first either."

"We nearly killed Mortu outright, and remained untrusting for weeks." Raph added.

Hisako rubbed her temples, wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"His alienese thoughts…" Hisako managed. "They're giving me a headache. Poking in his head was probably not a good idea."

Sarah turned to the table, selecting a syringe. She then jabbed it in the back of Hisako's neck, the girl yelping as she injected the contents.

"Ow!" she yelled.

Leo and Raph promptly grabbed Sarah, pushing her away.

"What did you just do?!" Leo demanded.

Some EPF agents aimed at the two, but Sarah waved them down.

"A universal translator chip." she explained. "It's how we're able to communicate with alien races who either cannot or do not speak English. I thought that perhaps it could work for your sister's telepathy. Right now, it's bonding to Hisako's nervous system. But don't worry, it's totally harmless."

Hisako held her neck with one hand, her other on her head. After a few moments, she perked up in shock, the Triceraton's thoughts coming through in perfect English.

"No…" she let out. "No, you didn't… Please tell me you didn't, Zog!"

Zog looked down in shame.

"I did." he confessed.

"No…" Kasumi began. "Don't tell me…"

"There's a signal device on the back of his belt, to signal the rest of the Triceraton armada." Hisako explained. "He pressed it."

Donnie grabbed the device off of his belt, throwing it on the ground and smashing it with his staff.

"It's too late." Zog told him. "The signal got through."

"You bastard!" Karai shrieked. "We saved your life!"

"I had to complete my mission." Zog replied. "If I failed the Prime Leader…"

He looked down in fear and remorse as Raph grabbed him by the front of his uniform.

"So you sold out an entire planet to save your own skin?!" He snapped, shoving Zog back.

Zog promptly knelt before the Turtles, exposing his neck.

"My life is yours." he declared in resignation. "You may dispatch me as you see fit."

Everyone just looked at him, even Raph's anger ebbing a bit.

"Hisako…" Mikey began, "what would the Prime Leader do to him?"

Hisako just looked at her brother with a sympathetic grimace.

"Let's just say it would make even Ch'rell wince." she said quietly.

"Oh…" Mikey let out.

"Zog," Leo began, "how much time do we have?"

"At most, six Earth months." Zog replied.

"Then there is still time." Splinter said. "With Zog's aid, we can prepare for this invasion."

Zog's head snapped up, his eyes wide with fear.

"You would have me go against the Prime Leader? " he demanded. "My people?"

"We can help you." Kasumi insisted. "Protect you from your leader."

Zog scoffed skeptically.

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe." he let out.

"We stopped Krang not once, but twice." Vee pointed out. "If we can do that, we can keep a lone dinosaur safe."

"Besides," Hisako chimed in, "death is never the answer. If you really want to pay for what you did, then stand beside us and help us protect our home."

Zog looked them over, then nodded.

"Very well." he decided.

"Great." said Leo. "Now, we need to tell Mortu what's happened. Hopefully, he'll have an idea of how to prevent this incoming invasion."

* * *

The rest of the Hamato Clan was called in, and met the group at TCRI. Zog followed behind them, clearly uneasy about being in the same room as Mortu.

"Commander Zog," Mortu greeted. "I assure you, I mean you know harm. My whole life has been devoted to bringing Krang to justice."

"I am aware." Zog replied. "I have just never had cause to trust an Utrom."

"Okay." Tai piped up. "So these Triceratons are coming to Earth to destroy it. How are they gonna do that? With some kinda Death Star mega-laser?"

That got him a blank stare from Zog.

"Just ignore that last part." Hisako told the dinosaur.

"Normally we would use our Decimator cannon to ensure the planet's destruction." Zog replied. "But with Krang's presence on the planet confirmed, the Prime Leader will no doubt begin the hunt for the Heart of Darkness."

Mortu stiffened, stumbling back.

"No… it can't be…" he let out in shock. "Zayton Honeycutt and I disposed of that device years ago."

"Indeed we did, old friend." a new voice piped up.

Everyone turned to see a short humanoid robot standing there.

"But we merely delayed the inevitable." it continued.

"Whoa, a robot." Mikey said.

"No, a person." Hisako corrected. "I'm getting genuine brain patterns from him."

"He was once a Neutrino." Zog explained. "Until the Prime Leader got his hands on him."

"Allow me to introduce myself." the robot said, bowing. "I am Professor Zayton Honeycutt of D'Hoonib, and I'm here to save this world."

"Dude…" Mikey let out, "epic entrance."

"Allow me to start from the beginning." Honeycutt began. "The Heart of Darkness... is my creation."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"I was working on a transmat device, to transport matter across great distances." Honeycutt went on.

"Like the one the Utroms have?" Donnie questioned.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Honeycutt replied. "It was meant to provide relief support. Food and water to areas where such resources were scarce. It worked by super-compressing gravity into a singularity."

"Meaning?" Vee asked.

"It created a black hole." Donnie clarified.

"Yes…" Honeycutt's shoulders drooped a little. "It worked too well. The test nearly consumed my planet before I managed to deactivate it."

"Then why the hell didn't you destroy it?!" Raph demanded.

"The Triceraton Prime Leader, Zanramon, approached me, demanding the device." Honeycutt answered. "I refused to hand it over, so they brutalized me and ransacked my lab before taking the device and leaving me for dead."

"That's when my men and I came along." Mortu chimed in. "Zayton's body was fatally damaged. We couldn't get him to a healing tank, so we were forced to transplant his brain into his robotic assistant, Sal, to save his life."

"Explains the brainwaves I'm getting." Hisako realized.

"Hang on a sec." Karai cut in. "You said they stole it, and Zog said they'd be on 'the hunt for it'. Where exactly is the Heart of Darkness now?"

"My crew and I managed to retrieve it from them." Mortu replied. "But all our efforts to destroy it failed, so we divided it into four components and hid them in the corners of the universe."

"Explains the six-month delay." Leo admitted.

"Just one question." Donnie cut in. "What exactly do we do to stop them if they have a black hole generator?"

"Simple, my boy." Honeycutt answered. "We retrieve the fragments of the Heart of Darkness before they do."

Kagome snorted, laughing slightly before pausing.

"Wait, you're serious?" she questioned.

"Very much so." Honeycutt confirmed. "I came here, having learned of Krang activity on Earth and knowing the Triceratons weren't far behind. And the Neutrino resistance informed me of you seven."

"The Princess." Leo realized.

"Guess we made a good impression." Mikey mused.

"But we can't just leave." Donnie objected. "No offense to you or the EPF, Sarah, but us leaving would leave the planet defenseless."

"That's true." Vee remarked. "The EPF did get mind controlled during the last invasion."

"And what are we, chopped liver?" Tai piped up. "You guys can go into space, while the rest of the clan sticks around here to prepare for the psycho dinosaur people." He turned to Zog. "No offense."

"None taken." Zog replied.

"It will take far more than just your clan." Sarah pointed out. "We need as much help as we can get."

She looked over at Kasumi and Splinter.

"We need Agent Bishop." she declared.

"You want us to let that animal out of his cage, Doc?!" Jade demanded, clearly against the idea.

"Bishop has the most experience dealing with alien threats." Sarah defended. "Believe me, I understand your desire to keep him locked up, but the EPF needs him."

"She does have a point." Leo admitted.

"We can make him a deal." Hisako said. "His cooperation for his release."

"Can I just say I hate that plan?" Jade said.

"Well, then you'll absolutely loathe and despise mine." Karai cut in.

They all got it at that, turning to Karai in disbelief.

"Oh, no." Kagome gasped. "No freakin' way. You are not suggesting we go to _him_!"

"He's got an entire army." Karai pointed out. "More than that, he has just as much reason to protect this planet as us. He can't rule a black hole."

Hana sighed.

"As unclean as it makes me feel, Karai's right." she admitted. "I mean, he _did_ help against Dracula."

"He also helped Krang invade the city twice." Raph replied.

"Krang was a means to an end." Karai reminded them. "Shredder planned to betray him from the start."

"Very well." Kasumi decided. "We'll arrange a ceasefire with Saki."

"And I'll go make the deal with Bishop." Hisako said. "I just need to collect some things first."

Karai nodded at that, then turned to Kasumi.

"Mind coming with me?" she asked the older woman. "He'll listen to me better than you or Dad, but I'm not comfortable going alone."

"I had every intention of accompanying you." Kasumi informed her. "I will _not_ allow that monster a chance to harm you again"

"I'll go with Ri- er, Hisako." Zephyr said, before clearing his throat. "Sorry about that. Force of habit."

Hisako shrugged.

"It's cool." she assured him. "I've come to terms with that name."

"Okay." Leo cut in. "While Karai and Hisako go to Bishop and Shredder, the rest of us get ahold of Amaya's group and the Mutanimals."

He looked at Hisako, thinking at her.

" _And Sebastian and Nobody, if they're available._ "

Hisako nodded in his direction.

" _I'll put in a call once I'm done with Bishop. You'll be on your own with Nobody, though._ "

"Alright." Leo said aloud. "Professor Honeycutt, was it?"

Honeycutt nodded.

"Let us make some preparations, then we'll go with you." Leo told him.

"I'll get the ship ready to depart." Honeycutt replied.

With that, the group split up to accomplish their tasks.

* * *

Hisako and Zephyr descended into the cell block containing Bishop, Hisako carrying a brown paper bag. Bishop looked a little worse for wear, his hair longer and a beard having grown after weeks of imprisonment. He looked up when he sees his two latest visitors, more than a little worried at the sight of the bag.

"Relax, Bishop." Zephyr told him, seeing the suspicion in the man's eyes. "We're here to cut a deal."

"We need your help." Hisako explained. "The Triceratons are coming to Earth in six months' time."

"Triceratons…" Bishop looked to the side. "Damn it."

"We have a plan to stop them." Hisako assured. "But we need a Plan B, and Sarah said you were the best equipped to handle such an invasion. Thus, our deal."

"You aid us in saving the planet," Zephyr said, opening the cell door, "and you're a free man once more."

Bishop stood up, but Zephyr held up a hand to stop him.

"Fair warning, though." he went on, glaring at the man. "You even think of double-crossing us, and you'll never see the light of another day."

Bishop looked at him, a deadpan expression on his face.

"The Triceratons pose a threat to the entire planet, kid." he said flatly. "To betray you during this crisis would be stupid and impractical."

"Here." Hisako said, holding out the bag. "Go get cleaned up and dressed… Agent Bishop."

Bishop took the bag and looked in, seeing his suit and sunglasses.

"Bathroom's on the first floor, third door on the right." Zephyr informed him.

"There's also a razor." Hisako added. "The beard doesn't suit you. At all."

Bishop nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

Across town, Karai and Kasumi entered Shredder's den. Shredder was calmly seated in his chair as Kasumi stood protectively in front of Karai.

"Kasumi Lee…" Shredder mused. "You are quite brazen to come here."

"We're not here to fight, Saki." Kasumi informed him.

Karai stepped out from behind him.

"We came for your help." she declared.

"An alien race called the Triceratons will be arriving in six months' time." Kasumi explained. "They seek to destroy the Earth outright. Everyone will die. Including Karai... and you."

Shredder's eyes widened briefly, but he remained calm and seated.

"We need the power of the Foot Clan to combat this threat." Karai went on. "Believe me, we wouldn't be here if this wasn't the end of the world."

"This world is mine to rule." Shredder said, standing up. "I will not stand for any vile aliens trying to destroy it."

"Then until the Triceraton threat is dealt with, we have a ceasefire." Kasumi said.

She offered Shredder a hand, which he reluctantly shook.

"This truce is only temporary." Shredder swore. "Once the Triceratons are ended-"

Kasumi nodded.

"I expected nothing less, Saki." she replied.

* * *

Splinter approached the house boat Amaya, Li, and Alopex were living on. He lightly rapped on the door. Amaya answered, a smile crossing her face.

"Hey, Yoshi!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "You don't visit often enough."

"I wish this was a courtesy call, but I fear we are all in grave danger." Splinter informed her.

He entered, Amaya quickly calling Li and Alopex.

"Within six months, an alien race called the Triceratons will arrive." Splinter explained. "Once they do, they will destroy the Earth."

"The Triceratons." Alopex mused. "I remember the one called Mozar. He swore to destroy Krang with every breath. It seems he and his kind intend to fulfill this promise."

"They're going to destroy the planet just to dispose of Krang?!" Li exclaimed. "That's madness!"

"My children and I have a plan to stop them." Splinter told them. "But should we fail, we will need someone down here to ensure that the Triceratons do not get what they want."

"You got it, Yoshi." Amaya declared. "I've been itching for some action anyway."

"Whatever you need, we will provide." Li promised.

"Good." Splinter said with a smile. "Though I warn you, you are not the only ones we have asked for help."

"Who?" Alopex questioned.

"Kasumi and Miwa are negotiating a ceasefire with Saki." Splinter said, deciding to come out with it.

"Him?!" Amaya shrieked. "Yoshi, you know I love you, but are you nuts?!"

"Our feud is meaningless should the Triceratons succeed." Splinter replied. "Even he sees that."

Amaya sighed. "Alright. But unless I'm running full-tilt in the opposite direction, I'm _not_ turning my back on him for a second."

"I respect that." Splinter assured her.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Turtles and Kagome approached the Mutanimals' lair, Zog with them.

"These... Mutanimals…" Zog began, "They are beings created by Krang?"

"By mutagen, yes." Leo clarified. "They helped us defeat Krang, though."

He knocked on the door and was answered by Slash, who's eyes widened at the sight of Zog.

"Whoa…" he let out. "Thought dinosaurs were extinct."

Leatherhead approached at that moment and gasped when he saw Zog as well.

"That is no mere dinosaur, Slash." he said. "That's… a Triceraton."

"Yes." said Zog. "Though I offer you no ill will."

"Look, Slash." Kagome cut in. "Long story short, his race are coming to destroy the planet. Zog is a scout who was sent to investigate Krang, and signalled them. But only because he was afraid of what his boss would do to him."

Leatherhead's gaze softened at that.

"We often do things we regret, out of anger or fear." he remarked.

"I want to make this right." Zog assured. "When my people arrive, I will fight with you."

"That's good enough for me." Slash declared. "You, LH?"

Leatherhead nodded.

"Agreed." he answered.

* * *

At TCRI, the various groups gathered as the Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome prepared to leave, alongside April, Casey, and Splinter.

"Ain't no way I'm missing a space adventure." Casey declared.

"Me neither." said April.

"Kasumi and I agreed that one of us should accompany you." Splinter informed the kids. "She would be here as well, but there's still the issue of her company."

"And I gotta stay to make sure Shredder plays ball." Karai added.

Kasumi walked over to Splinter, and the two grasped forearms and shook.

"Good luck, my friend." she told the rat ninja.

"You as well." Splinter replied.

Kasumi pulled Kagome into a hug next.

"Stay safe, Kagome." she said, tearing up slightly. "You, Hisako, the Turtles... I love you all, and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Kasumi." Leo smiled. "And don't worry. We're all coming back."

Hisako prepared to join them, Zephyr intercepting her.

"Hisako…" he began, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say... good luck."

"Thanks, Zephyr." Hisako replied, smiling slightly. "I'll be okay."

She patted his arm, and joined the rest of the group as they made their way to Honeycutt's ship.

"You like him, don't you?" Kagome asked.

"So what if I do?" Hisako retorted. "We've been over this. I'm damaged goods."

"I doubt he sees it that way." Kagome replied.

"That's not the point." Hisako insisted. "Sam's an amazing guy. He deserves the best. A girl that can be there for him and support him, not a broken, emotional mess with more baggage than the New York Airport."

Honeycutt was waiting for them as they boarded, having overheard the conversation.

"What he wants and what he needs are two different things." he told her. "And you'll never know unless you try."

Hisako perked, but he walked off before she could say anything.

"Well, Hamato Clan," the robotic scientist began, "welcome to my ship, the _Ulixes_. Our first stop will be my homeworld, D'Hoonib, for restocking and refueling. From there, we'll head to the planet Illuvia, where the first fragment of the Heart is."

Leo looked around with an excited eye.

"I can't believe we're on an actual spaceship, about to head on a space adventure!" he said with glee.

"Oh boy." Raph muttered." Here we go."

"This is just like Space Heroes!" Leo went on. "All my childhood fantasies come to life."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"This is gonna be fun." she deadpanned.

* * *

The _Ulixes_ lifted off and jetted into the stars. After a minute, Hisako followed Honeycutt to the cockpit, curious about about what he said before takeoff.

"Professor," she began, "what did you mean before? About not knowing unless I try?"

"Exactly what I said, Miss Hamato." Honeycutt replied, turning to her. "Life is short. When you're done, you're done. Don't just sit there and waste your precious time. When you want to do something, do it right away. Do it when you can. It's the only way to live a life without regrets."

"But Professor, I'm…" Hisako sighed. "I'm no good. I hurt people around me. I lose my temper, things blow up."

"What about your family out there?" Honeycutt asked.

"I once cracked my own brother's shell." Hisako informed him. "I… I can't do that to Sam. I just… I can't hurt him."

"That Guardian boy does seem to care about you deeply." Honeycutt answered. "And you deserve a chance at happiness. Everyone does."

He returned to his work.

"Also, one more thing I've learned." he added on. "Some things are worth the pain."

Hisako was still unsure.

"But…" she began, "how do I know that my issues and whatnot won't just push him away?"

"How is that any different than what you're doing now?" Honeycutt responded.

Hisako was left stunned at that response, but couldn't deny he had a point.

"Forgive me." Honeycutt said. "I hate to cut our conversation short, but I have work to do. We can talk more later, if you wish."

"Oh… uh, thanks." Hisako replied. "That… would be nice."

She left the cockpit, thinking over Honeycutt's words.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And with that, the Turtles in Space arc begins!

I'm using the Triceratons' origin from IDW, to further explain their grudge against Krang.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	82. What Not to Do in Space

**Chapter 81: What Not to Do in Space**

* * *

The group spread out and looked around the _Ulixes_ , all of them in awe at the technology before them.

"Y'know…" Kagome began, "for once, it's nice to be on a spaceship without its pilots trying to kill us."

"Tell me about it." said Hisako. "It feels… weird."

Leo looked over a particular gadget nearby. "What's this thing?"

"That would be the Think-a-Food Machine." Honeycutt replied. "It can replicate any food based on the user's mental waves."

Mikey practically dove for it.

"How does it work?" he demanded. "How does it work?!"

"Just take that plug there, and attach it to your head." Honeycutt informed him. "Then think of what you want to eat, and the machine will synthesize it."

Mikey promptly stuck the plug to his forehead and focused. After a minute, a large pepperoni pizza materialized on a table.

"Oh, hell yes!" Raph cheered.

They all crowded around the pizza, smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mikey cut in, "a moment to savor it."

The Turtles and Hisako all leaned in and took a big whiff of the pizza, sighing in rapture as April and Casey looked on in confusion.

"You guys are weird." Casey said flatly.

"Eh, I'm used to it." Kagome shrugged.

They all took a slice as the tour continued, Honeycutt leading them into a large room.

"This room is the holodeck." the robotic scientist said. "It can be used for whatever you like. Recreation, training, etc."

"Excellent." Splinter approved. "I was worried your training would be neglected during this six month journey."

"A holodeck?!" Leo exclaimed, stars in his eyes.

"Oh, boy…" Donnie muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Not again." Raph added.

"It's gonna be a long six months, isn't it?" Vee asked.

"Seems that way." April remarked.

"Can we move on with the tour?" Hisako questioned.

"Yes, of course." Honeycutt answered.

He led them to another room.

"This is the rec room." he went on.

Mikey spotted one particular gadget in the room, and his eyes lit up.

"Is that… a TV set?" he asked.

"It's a media outlet." Honeycutt replied. "I had it preset to common Earth stations, including your Channel 6, and something called 'Cartoon Network' and 'Nickelodeon'."

"That's good." Kagome remarked. "We can keep track of what's going on at home through Channel 6."

"And I don't have to miss my soaps." Splinter added.

"And we can still get cartoons!" Mikey cheered.

"Quick question." Vee piped up. "Where do we sleep?"

"Oh, yes." Honeycutt led them to a group of rooms. "The sleeping quarters are here."

The rooms were simple, with single beds.

"Well, this'll make turtle pile nights difficult." Hisako said flatly.

"If it comes to that, we'll figure something out." Leo told her.

"It will be a while before we arrive at D'Hoonib." Honeycutt informed them. "You just make yourselves comfortable."

After picking out their rooms, the teens sat down in front of the TV set, shifting through channels until they found a new show.

" _Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew_?" Vee asked.

"I've heard of this one." said Kagome. "It was really big back in the 80s."

"So Rahzar's a martial arts superstar and an actor?" Mikey questioned.

"More like a Chuck Norris ripoff." Raph scoffed. "I mean, look at this garbage. It's obviously a knock off of that old _Karate Kommandos_ show. Wonder how Bradford didn't get sued."

"Shredder probably paid off the lawyers." Leo offered.

"Sounds like something he'd do." Hisako remarked, before shrugging. "Well, we got nothing else to do. Let's check this show out."

The TV suddenly shut off, and everyone turned to see Splinter standing there.

"Perhaps it would be better to make use of our training facilities." he said. "We are in an unfamiliar environment, one we are not used to fighting in. It would be best to familiarize ourselves, lest we be caught off-guard by our enemies."

"He's got a point." Donnie admitted. "A lot of planets have different environments than Earth. Higher or lower gravity."

"Think you can figure out how to get that holo-room working?" Leo asked him.

Donnie nodded. "If I could work out Utrom tech, I'm sure I can work out Professor Honeycutt's gear."

 **-X-**

Donnie managed to work out how the holodeck worked rather quickly. He set the gravity down low, and after a minute, Kagome and Hisako stood across from one another.

Kagome focused, then went in for a jump kick… only to find herself slowly floating across the room. Hisako let out a laugh.

"I love low grav fighting." she remarked before pushing herself off the wall, clocking Kagome.

Kagome flew across the room, but quickly flipped in midair, planting her feet on the wall.

"See how ya like this!" she shouted before pushing off the wall herself, tackling Hisako. The two girls grappled in midair before Kagome managed to pin her to the wall.

"Nice one." Hisako said before kicking her off.

Across the room, the others were performing similar exercises.

"This is fun!" Mikey declared. "Like fighting while swimming!"

"Only we don't have to hold our breath." Vee said.

Suddenly, a speaker on the wall turned on. Professor Honeycutt's voice coming through.

" _We're docking on D'Hoonib!_ " he informed them. " _All ashore who's going ashore!_ "

"Woo!" Mikey cheered.

He launched himself through the door, gravity returning to normal and him falling flat on his face. The others just walked out.

"Mikey…" Donnie began, "the lower gravity was just for that room."

"Yeah…" Mikey said, pulling himself up. "I figured that out."

Honeycutt emerged from the cockpit after a minute.

"So, if you're a Neutrino, does that mean D'Hoonib is a Neutrino planet?" Leo asked him.

"Indeed it is." Honeycutt replied. "Though their Federation is separate from Princess Tribble and her family's rule."

"So it's a separate colony?" Donnie asked. "Interesting."

"Yes. Led by General Blanque, they've been at war with the Triceratons for quite some time." Honeycutt recalled, before sighing. "So much focus has been put on fighting them that the political government has been replaced with a military council."

"So the entire planet's under martial law?" Hisako asked. "That's horrible."

"Blanque had an interest in my work and research as well." Honeycutt added. "But I will never help that man. Which reminds me. Under no circumstances are you to address me by my name while we're on D'Hoonib."

"What?" Vee asked. "Why?"

"Because robots have no rights on D'Hoonib." Honeycutt replied. "And if anyone were to discover my transformation, especially General Blanque…"

"Then there's nothing to stop them from literally picking your brain." Donnie realized.

"Precisely." Honeycutt nodded. "As far as the Federation is concerned, I'm officially dead, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"So what do we call you?" Mikey asked.

"This robot's designation is Sal." Honeycutt replied. "So that will do."

"Okay… Sal." Raph said.

"I know this is strange, but it is for the greater good." Honeycutt assured them. "Now, I'm going to refuel and restock the ship. You can look around, but try to keep a low profile."

"We will." Leo assured him.

"And please, try not to cause your usual level of mayhem." Splinter added.

"Relax, Sensei." Kagome said, smiling. "What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

" _This_ is the worst that can happen, Kagome!" Hisako shouted, running as fast as she could.

Within minutes of disembarking, the Hamato siblings, April, Casey, and Kagome had managed to get on the bad side of several merchants and locals in the spaceport. Now, the teens found themselves running for their lives from an angry mob, being chased through the streets of the D'Hoonib city of Peblak.

"We need to ditch these guys!" Leo shouted.

"How?!" Raph demanded.

As they ran, they ended up slamming into one alien in particular. The alien in question was purple winged insectoid with four eyes, a large mouth, a tail similar to a centipede's with pincers on the end, razor sharp fingers, and a very muscular build.

"Sorry, man!" Vee yelled.

The gang pulled themselves up and kept running, unaware of the alien bug furiously glaring at them. Eventually, they found themselves cornered in an alley.

"Oh shit, we're dead!" Casey screamed.

Mikey looked around, spying a manhole on the ground.

"THERE!" he cried out.

Leo threw open the lid and they quickly jumped down, a green halo closing it behind them just as the crowd rounded the corner.

* * *

They stopped to catch their breath, vaguely noticing the super-clean sewer tunnels.

"How the hell did things get so crazy?!" April demanded. "We've only been here five minutes!"

"I was just looking for something to eat." Mikey replied.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Mikey walked through the spaceport, looking for something relatively normal to eat. As he was looking around, he bumped into one large alien.

"Oh!" he said, looking up and smiling. "Excuse me."

The alien furiously glared at him, grumbling in a bizarre language.

"Uh…" Mikey gulped. "I'm gonna guess that wasn't a 'no problem'."

As he backed up nervously, he ended up stepping on another alien's foot.

"Yikes!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, man!"

It wasn't long before just about every alien in the spaceport was glaring at the Hamato Clan. They all backed up nervously.

"Oh, God…" Kagome let out. "Mikey, what'd you do this time?!"

"I said I'm sorry like a hundred times!" Mikey defended.

"Nobody on this planet speaks English, you idiot!" Hisako snapped.

"Uh…" Leo suddenly pointed to the left. "Look, a distraction!"

The aliens quickly looked where he pointed and the teens immediately took off running the other way. After a moment of surprise, the mob gave chase…

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

Hisako sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Well…" she began, "it's safe to assume we've basically pissed off everyone in Peblak."

Donnie raised an eyebrow. "Peblak?"

"The name of the city." Hisako replied. "And yeah, everyone hates us. I heard the words 'disgusting Gamarons' and 'disrespectful humanoids'."

"For now, we better lay low." Leo decided.

As they crept along, they heard voices. They looked around the corner, and gaped at the sight of five ninja rats, being trained by a turtle sensei.

"Um…" Casey began, "you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Seeing." Kagome replied. "Still working on believing."

One of the rats let out a squeak and Hisako jolted slightly.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"That rat just said 'Booyakasha'." Hisako reported.

"No way!" Mikey exclaimed.

Kagome took a good look at the turtle sensei, then at the Turtles themselves.

"Huh." she remarked. "If that's an actual Gamaron, I can see why so many aliens mistook you guys for them."

Raph shrugged. "Whatever."

The turtle sensei suddenly noticed them, saying a few words before ushering the rats away.

"'The cleaner is coming.'" Hisako translated. "'Take cover.'"

"Uh… cleaner?" April asked nervously.

Hisako was spared the effort of an answer by an ominous rumble. Suddenly, a horrific sweeping, grinding, object-eating monster of a machine came bearing down on them.

"Okay…" Donnie said nervously. "So that's how these sewer tunnels are so clean."

"On that note, RUN!" Raph screamed.

They took off running from the machine, but it wasn't long before the group found themselves cornered. Out of the blue, something grabbed them and yanked them out of the way, and the gang found themselves face-to-face with the ninja rats and their sensei.

"Uh…" Vee waved awkwardly. "Hi?"

The rats started squeaking again.

"'What are you doing down here?'" Hisako translated again. "'Our teacher told you to take cover.'"

She turned to the rats, suddenly speaking flawlessly in their tongue.

" _We're not from around here._ " she explained. " _It's a long story._ "

She hesitated, realizing the bizarre language that just came from her mouth.

"What the hell?" She let out. "That was _not_ English."

"It's gotta be the translator chip Dr. Bennett injected into your neck." Donnie mused. "It's letting you speak _and_ understand alien languages."

"Nifty." Mikey commented.

"Hisako, translate for me?" Leo requested.

Hisako nodded and Leo addressed the rats and their turtle master.

"We're visitors from another planet." he explained. "Not familiar with D'Hoonib or its sewer system. If it's not too much trouble, could you direct us to the spaceport?"

Hisako translated every word slowly. The rats exchanged looks before turning to their sensei. He nodded and the rats scampered off.

"I believe that requires no translation." Hisako told them.

"Follow the ninja rats?" Mikey asked.

Leo nodded, and they did so.

"This is so weird…" Casey let out. "It's a role reversal, yo. Like you guys and Splinter switched lives."

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. "This is definitely weirder than normal."

Eventually, they reached a ladder, and the rats pointed upward.

"Thank you." Hisako told the rats.

She bowed politely, the others following suit before they slowly climbed the pipe, looking around carefully.

"Clear." Leo reported, the group stealthily climbing out of the pipe.

"Well, that was an experience." Raph deadpanned.

Out of the blue, they heard an ominous buzzing noise. They stiffened, and slowly turned to see a green insectoid alien resembling a big humanoid grasshopper standing behind them.

"BUG!" Vee shrieked, hiding behind Leo.

Hisako and April both grunted, stumbling back and clutching their heads.

"You two okay?" Donnie asked in concern.

"So many minds at work…" April let out. "All talking, all dying…"

At that very moment, the alien they knocked over while fleeing earlier strolled up, scowling at them.

"Well well, look what we have here." he buzzed in discontent. "The insolent pests with no manners."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she turned to them.

"You understood that too, right?" she asked.

"You speak English?" Mikey asked the bug.

"I am equipped with a universal translator." the bug replied. "One that allows me to converse with lower life forms such as yourselves. And I must say… you all have made me quite angry."

"Hey, we said we were sorry, pal." Vee defended. "We didn't mean to-"

"Silence, sub-creature!" the bug snapped, cutting her off. "Do you fleshlings know who I am? I am Lord Vringath Dregg, ruler of Planet Sectoid 1, lord of all insect life in the universe, and bringer of your deaths!"

"Oh, hang on a second." Raph said flippantly. "I'm getting a call from I don't give a flying-"

"That's great, Raph!" Donnie cut him off. "Great diplomacy!"

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Leo insisted. "We didn't see you and-"

"I said silence!" Dregg interrupted. "I am not a being who forgives such insolence."

Casey scowled. "Hey, we said we're sorry, so back the fuck off!"

He shoved Dregg in the chest, and the bag the insectoid was carrying went flying, sending a container of some kind of spice out of it to shatter on the ground.

"No!" Dregg shouted. "My Maraklovan Star Spice! Do you have any idea how many credits that cost?!"

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know, ten bucks?"

Dregg shuddered with rage.

"You primitive buffoons!" He shrieked before turning to the grasshopper alien. "Vreen! Battle mode!"

"Battle mode?" Casey said nervously.

"Casey, Raph, grab April and Hisako." Leo ordered. "Now… on the count of three, we're making a break for the Ulixes. THREE!"

They all whirled around and took off running with the Vreen and Dregg in hot pursuit. They arrived back in the spaceport, seeing Splinter and Honeycutt just finishing loading up.

"Sal!" Leo screamed. "Start the engine! START THE ENGINE!"

"What the-" Honeycutt began before seeing Dregg behind them. "Oh my!"

He quickly rushed inside, while Splinter sighed in annoyance.

"We can't even have a supply run without you kids getting into trouble." the rat ninja muttered.

"Lecture us later, Splinter!" Kagome yelled. "Move your tail!"

"Get ready to take off!" Honeycutt informed them.

They all rushed in as the doors slammed shut. The Ulixes powered on, shooting away from the plane. Once they were far enough away, April and Hisako relaxed.

"Okay." Hisako let out. "I hate hive minds…"

"What in the world happened out there?" Honeycutt demanded. "All over the city, people were crying out for the blood of a group of five Gamarons and four Terrans! And now, you've gotten on the bad side of Lord Dregg of all creatures!"

"Mikey stepped on a few toes." Vee explained. "Literally."

"Well, Raph mouthed off to Dregg!" Mikey added.

The teens all started bickering over who screwed up the most, before Splinter slammed his staff on the ground.

"Quiet!" he shouted. " _QUIET!_ "

Everyone jolted at that, shutting up.

"Look, Sensei... it was all a misunderstanding." Leo began nervously. "None of us spoke any of the languages on the planet, and... yeah, poor communication kills."

"Hang on." Honeycutt piped up. "None of you have universal translators?"

Hisako raised her hand.

"Brand new." she reported. "Like got it yesterday new."

Honeycutt let out a tired sigh.

"Come with me." he ordered.

 **-X-**

The Professor led them into the armory, where he set out multiple devices; a small, chest-mounted respirator, a wristwatch-like device, and several belts.

"And here I thought you'd be better equipped, what with being heroes and all." he remarked.

"We've only been to Dimension X, and the inhabitants there spoke English." Raph explained.

"What are all these things?" Kagome asked.

Honeycutt picked up the respirator, the belt, and the wristwatch in that order, listing off what each device was as he did.

"Enviropacks. They'll allow you to breathe in foreign environments and atmospheres." he explained. "Graviton Regulators, to allow you to function and adjust to varying levels of gravity. And, of course, universal translators."

Everyone got hooked up with each, though Hisako declined the translator for obvious reasons.

"Miss Hamato, where is your translator?" Honeycutt questioned.

"It's a chip." Hisako explained. "The EPF injected it right into my spinal cord. Dr. Bennett said it bonded to my cerebral cortex."

"It seems Earth's technology isn't as primitive as most assume." Honeycutt mused, genuinely impressed.

"It has its moments." Donnie replied.

"Now, the hunt begins." Honeycutt declared. "Our next stop is Illuvia, where the first fragment of the Heart of Darkness is hidden."

Suddenly, the ship rocked precariously, throwing the inhabitants around.

"What the hell was that?!" Raph demanded.

"Oh, no…" Honeycutt ran to the cockpit to check things out. "We've come out of hyperspace... right in the middle of a Triceraton firefight!"

The others ran in, and indeed, they were surrounded by Triceraton spaceships.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Raph cursed.

"Man, we never catch a break!" Donnie whined.

Out of the blue, the Ulixes took a blast to the wing, and the ship was sent spiraling out of control, headed right for a nearby moon…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, the gang's space adventure's gotten off to a rocky start, eh?

Also, I kept forgetting to mention this, but the name "Gamaron" is the property of Author of the Insane, used with her permission. I asked to use it, because it sounded better than calling alien turtles "Turtleoids" like they did in the 1987 show. Illuvia is also her property, used with her permission.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	83. The Moons of Thalos 3

**Chapter 82: The Moons of Thalos 3**

* * *

The _Ulixes_ spiraled out of control, Professor Honeycutt doing everything he could to keep things stable.

"I recommend we take plunging into the lethal, crushing gravity of that gas giant philosophically." the robotic scientist remarked.

"Meaning?" Mikey asked.

"In layman's terms?" Kagome replied. "We're all gonna die!"

They slammed into another ship on the way down, crashing into the moon's surface. Everyone was thrown all across the ship on impact before Leo poked his head out of his shell.

"Okay." he said. "Everyone who's not dead, sound off."

He was met with a chorus of pained groans.

"I hate space," April grumbled, standing up. "I really, really do."

"Now I know what a redshirt feels like." Hisako added as a piece of the ceiling broke off and fell on her head. "Ow."

Mikey had landed sprawled all over Kagome. He put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, don't tell Raph." he whispered loudly. "You know how jealous he gets."

Kagome just shoved him off before sitting up. Raph helped Donnie up, while Vee pulled herself out from under Casey and Splinter rose to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Is everyone alright?" the rat ninja asked.

"Well, we survived the crash, so there's that." Vee remarked. "How's it looking, Professor Honeycutt?"

Honeycutt looked over the cockpit controls, which were sparking and sputtering.

"If I had to categorize our situation, it would fall somewhere between 'probably doomed' and 'unequivocally doomed'." he replied.

"So business as usual for us." Donnie remarked, picking up his staff to see it snapped in half. "Oh, come on!"

"Where are we?" Leo asked Honeycutt.

"One of the moons of the planet Thalos 3." Honeycutt answered. "Temperatures here are negative 180 degrees Celsius."

"Just how cold is that?" Mikey questioned.

"Cold enough that cold-blooded reptiles like ourselves would be toast if we stepped foot out there." Donnie replied.

" _Anything_ that stepped foot out there would be toast." Kagome amended.

"There's no need to worry about that." Honeycutt assured. "Your Enviro Packs also protect against extreme cold."

"For how long?" Leo asked.

"Well... we have three hours of oxygen and heat to repair the ship so we can recharge." Honeycutt replied.

"The real question is, do we have what we need to repair the ship?" Hisako piped up.

"It just so happens that the materials I need, irrilium metal, are on this moon." Honeycutt informed them. "But we'll have to go out and look for it."

"You want us to go out there in that frozen wasteland and find what you need?" Casey asked incredulously.

"Well, it's either that, or we wait around for three hours until we freeze or suffocate." Hisako retorted.

"And what if the Triceratons follow us here?" Mikey asked. "I mean, our weapons won't exactly stand up to giant dinos."

"I don't even have a weapon, and Donnie's is broken." April added.

"Yeah, and I don't think my golf bag's gonna cut it in space." Casey included.

"Leo, they're right." Kagome said. "We're not equipped to deal with this."

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "I'd say it's time for an upgrade."

"Let me see your gear." Honeycutt told them. "I'll see what I can do."

They all did so, Casey and Splinter included.

"And what weapon would you like, Miss O'Neil?" Honeycutt asked.

April thought it over, then nodded.

"Honestly, I think a tessen would be my best bet." she decided.

Hisako glanced back at April, a look of annoyance crossing her face. Despite this, she remained silent and managed to hide it before April noticed. Honeycutt took their weapons into the lab. Sometime later, he came back out, carrying hi-tech versions of them all. He passed them out, everyone taking a look.

"I've connected hi-frequency generators and energy enhancements to your gear." Honeycutt explained. "Those weapons will cut through just about anything."

"And what about these?" Casey asked, examining a set of white hockey pucks that came with his stick.

Donnie examined them.

"They kinda remind me of your firecracker pucks." he compared.

"Photon pucks." Honeycutt clarified. "More explosive yield."

"Sweet!" Casey cheered, grinning.

"Alright, let's suit up and get out there." Leo ordered. "We've wasted enough time already."

* * *

They all exited the ship and almost immediately began shivering.

"Even in this suit, it's freaking cold!" April exclaimed.

"Pretty sure my shell froze to my butt." Mikey remarked.

Honeycutt searched around, his eyes extending slightly as he scanned the environment. Soon, he found what he was looking for.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed. "I found the motherload of irrilium. Ten klicks this way!"

"Then we best get moving." said Splinter. "I do not wish for any of us to get caught in this frigid climate."

"Yeah." said Mikey. "I'd hate to get caught by some kinda space yeti."

"Michelangelo, that's nonsense." said Honeycutt. "This moon is made of methane ice. No life could survive here."

"No offense Professor, but we usually try not to say stuff like that." Hisako informed him. "'Cause it usually comes back to bite us in the ass."

"Yeah." Kagome added. "That's a surefire invitation for something horrible to come get us if I ever heard one."

"Let's move, people!" Leo cut in.

 **-X-**

Everyone began making the trek to the irrilium, but it wasn't long before the cold began to get to them.

"So cold…" Vee let out.

"I'll just… imagine myself somewhere warm…" Raph muttered, rubbing his hands.

"It's totally normal to start laughing when you're cold, right?" Donnie asked, beginning to laugh crazily.

The others looked on in concern.

"What's wrong with them?" April asked.

"They're cold-blooded." Kagome realized. "It's like what happened to them that one blizzard Mom and Splinter mentioned. The Turtles played in the snow, then when they got back, they started going crazy and passed out for a month."

"Think we should have left them on the ship?" Hisako questioned. "I mean, we can ill afford for them to take a month long hibernation, and loopy turtles are useless turtles."

"What, and make it so we're the only ones freezing our asses off?" Casey retorted.

"It's just a little snow and ice." Leo replied. "We've survived worse."

"Leo... not even the arctic is this cold." Donnie pointed out. "We have literally never had to deal with something like this."

"Okay, that settles it." Kagome decided. "As soon as we get what the Professor needs to repair the ship, I'm using that Think-A-Food gizmo to whip us all up a nice cup of hot chocolate. We're gonna need it after this."

"I admit a cup of hot tea sounds delightful." Splinter added.

They stopped before a massive cliff and Honeycutt looked up, scanning it.

"The irrilium is somewhere on that ice peak." Honeycutt informed them.

"Aw yeah! Let's get it!" Mikey cheered. "Follow me!"

He started running, but the ice was so slick beneath his feet that he just found himself running in place. Eventually, his feet slipped out from under him and he face planted.

"Dude, leave it to the ice master." Casey boasted before sliding forward, skating like a natural.

"Showoff." Mikey grumbled, picking himself up.

Hisako and April both perked up, sensing something approaching.

"You feel that too, don't you?" April asked Hisako.

Hisako nodded, pulling out her tessen.

"Crash course in tessen warfare." she told her. "Extend, then throw like a frisbee."

They extended and threw their tessens, which zipped behind a rock and knocked two figures out and onto the ground. The group looked them over, recognizing them as Salamandrians.

"Newtralizers?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Salamandarians." Hisako corrected as the two aliens stood up. "Who are you?"

"I am Commander G'Throkka of the Salamandrian military." he replied. "This is my partner Y'Gythgba."

"You downed our ship and dishonored us!" Y'Gythgba hissed, brandishing a sword. "Now you will fight us!"

"Crap…" Donnie realized. "They were on the ship we crashed into on our way down here."

"We didn't intend to damage your ship." Leo told them. "We had taken heavy fire from the Triceratons and were spiraling out of control."

"Look, Commander G'Throat… G'Frock…" Vee sighed. "Mikey?"

"Sal Commander!" Mikey called out. "He's a salamander, and he's a commander so-"

"Yes, I get it, thank you." Vee interrupted before turning back to the newly dubbed Sal Commander. "We don't want any trouble. It was an accident."

"Do you truly wish to waste time fighting us, when death lurks behind us on this moon with every step we take?" Splinter asked.

"Silence, offworlder!" Y'Gythgba snapped. "You will not dishonor us with your lies!"

"Listen, lady!" Raph shot back. "We don't wanna fight you. You're outnumbered!"

"Numbers mean nothing." Y'Gythgba retorted. "I do not fear you or your friends."

Hisako rolled her eyes.

"You're definitely a Salamandrian." she deadpanned. "The definition of stupid stubborn."

Y'Gythgba scowled.

"You dare speak to me that way, Terran?!" she snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop!" Leo exclaimed, standing between them. "What's more important? A pointless fight, or escaping this freezer alive?"

Y'Gythgba immediately backhanded Leo aside, sending him slamming into the cliff wall.

"Well… that answers that." he groaned.

"Stay away from me, Gamaron!" Y'Gythgba shouted.

"You bitch!" Hisako shouted, seeing red. "Nobody hurts my brother!"

She charged Y'Gythgba and they clashed. Vee sighed before drawing her new kamas.

"You try to be reasonable…" she muttered.

With that, a full-scale brawl broke out between the two parties. Sal Commander drew his weapon, trying to hit Hisako, only for Casey to hit him with a photon puck.

"Get your own fight, lizard lips!" he shouted.

"Those who dishonor us shall be destroyed!" Y'Gythgba declared as she clashed with Hisako.

"You got some imagination, sister!" Kagome shot back, jumping into the fray.

Raph jumped Y'Gythgba from behind, only to be swatted aside by her tail. He landed, feeling his jaw and looking starstruck.

"Never been hit like that before." he muttered. "It was kinda… nice."

Kagome overheard that, and looked at him in surprise. Sal Commander took advantage of her distraction, grabbing her by her hair and yanking her back.

"Foolish Terran." he remarked. "Never let yourself get distracted in battle!"

Splinter's walking stick collided with his face, forcing him to release his grip on Kagome's hair.

"You should take your own advice." the rat sensei informed him.

Out of the blue, blaster shots rang out, getting everyone's attention. They turned to see Honeycutt standing there, smoking laser blasters protruding from his wrists.

"I am a pacifist." the robot declared. "But even pacifists have to stand their ground once in a while!"

"Dude, where was that at the beginning of this whole mess?!" Mikey demanded.

"All of you listen!" Honeycutt ordered, ignoring Mikey. "In a few short hours, your oxygen and heat will run out, and you will die in the cold! And here you are, using up your air fighting!"

"Perhaps the robot is right." Sal Commander allowed. "I have no intention of perishing on this rakka-forsaken moon."

"Okay then." Leo said. "Truce?"

He was about to extend his hand to them, but Honeycutt quickly grabbed his arm.

"No!" he warned. "To Salamandarians, the hand extended gesture is a declaration of war!"

"Then… what's the Salamandarian gesture of truce?" Leo asked.

The Professor crossed both of his arms over his chest, bowing slightly. Splinter repeated the gesture, the others quickly following suit. Sal Commander repeated the gesture himself, as did Y'Gythgba after some hesitation.

"Excellent." said Honeycutt. "Now that the fighting is out of the way, perhaps we should work together to get the irrilium we need."

"Agreed." said Y'Gythgba. "The sooner we get off this moon, the sooner we can return to dealing with the Triceratons."

 **-X-**

They all made their way up the peak, Honeycutt leading, and Raph and Kagome taking up the rear.

"Maybe these Salamandrians aren't so bad." Raph mused. "The lizard girl seems pretty cool."

"She tried to kill us, and called Master Splinter an offworlder." Kagome reminded him. "Not to mention how she punched Leo out when he tried to reason with her."

"She's a good fighter, and seems honorable." Raph defended.

Kagome stopped, looking at him. "The cold really is getting to you, Raph."

"What?" Raph asked. "What do you have against Y- Y'Gyth…"

He sighed, turning to Y'Gythgba.

"Hey, mind if I give you a name?" he questioned.

"If you must." Y'Gythgba replied.

"Back on Earth, there's this painting of, like, the most beautiful woman in art and stuff." Raph explained. "Um, so how about if I call you Mona Lisa?"

Kagome gagged behind the newly christened Mona's back.

"As you please." Mona decided.

"Dude, nice name." Mikey remarked. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"So, that's the name you decide to give her." Kagome remarked, her eye twitching slightly. "The 'most beautiful woman in art'."

"It's my favorite painting." Raph replied. "Besides, Mikey would have named her something stupid, and she doesn't deserve that."

"Hey!" Mikey shouted.

"Hmph!" Kagome scoffed, putting on a burst of speed and walking next to Hisako and April. "Just remember who your actual girlfriend is, Raphael."

Raph just blinked at her, confused.

"What?" he asked. "What'd I say?"

 **-X-**

They finally made their way to the top of the peak, and saw a small metal device glowing on the top, implanted into the ice.

"There!" Honeycutt exclaimed. "That device is made of irrilium."

They looked over the device, Sal Commander the first to realize what it was.

"A Triceraton space mine." he remarked.

"Fuck…" Hisako cursed.

"I take it this makes collecting the irrilium much more difficult." Splinter mused.

"Sal," Leo began, glancing over at the Professor, "if we can deactivate this thing, we can use the irrilium to fix our ships, right?"

"Indeed." Honeycutt replied. "But I believe the earth phrase 'easier said than done' comes to mind."

He approached the mine, carefully looking it over and scanning it.

"The irrilium is perfect!" he reported. "It even contains a dark matter regulator. Just what I need to repair the Ulixes' engine."

"Can you tell your robot to work faster?" Mona snapped impatiently. "Honestly, why would you pick a robot with such a large verbal filter."

"That robot's saving our skins." Kagome shot back. "So try and be a little more grateful."

At that moment, they began hearing ominous growls and snarls, and stiffened.

"Please tell me that isn't a space yeti." Mikey pleaded.

A creature resembling a giant monitor lizard composed of ice emerged from a nearby snow bank, its eyes on them.

"Dragon!" Vee screamed. "It's a fucking ice dragon!"

"See, Sal!" Raph yelled. "This is what happens when you say shit like 'Nothing lives here'!"

"Leo, you have a plan?" Casey demanded.

"Yeah." Leo replied. "Simple and uncomplicated."

 **-X-**

A few minutes later, the group found themselves all running back to the ship and screaming, carefully handling the mine as they went and the ice dragon pursued them.

"Nice plan!" Casey yelled. "Just one problem! I don't think we can fix the ship fast enough to escape that thing!"

They all slipped, and found themselves all sliding down the mountain. As soon as they reached the bottom, they continued running for the ship. Donnie stopped short, an idea hitting him.

"I got an idea!" he exclaimed. "Casey, give me all your photon pucks!"

Casey tossed him the bag, and he quickly planted the pucks in a line in the ice before pressing buttons on them.

"Now RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the purple turtle screamed.

They continued to flee, and the ice dragon was caught in the blast, knocking it back. Just as they reached the Ulixes, the Turtles began wavering, and collapsed against the side of the hull.

"Oh, no!" Kagome exclaimed, checking the suits. "The power's going down!"

Honeycutt quickly got to work on the mine, carefully cutting it open and finding the dark matter regulator.

"Looks like this is it…" Leo let out. "The big freeze…"

"All of our battles...and this is how we bite it…" Vee muttered.

"Not how I thought we'd go out…" Mikey added, "I gotta say…"

"Stop talking in the past tense!" Hisako shouted. "It's not over yet!"

Honeycutt quickly extracted the dark matter regulator, and hurried over to the damaged engine.

"Faster, Zayton…" he said to himself. "Lives are at stake here."

The Salamandrians heard him say "Zayton", but remained focused on trying to keep themselves, and their allies, warm. Honeycutt quickly got to work repairing the ship and installing the regulator, while the others began collapsing as well.

"Well…" Casey let out. "It looks like this is the end."

April snuggled close to him, shivering, while Splinter pulled Hisako closer. Kagome stumbled over to Raph, holding his hand in hers as she slumped down next to him, Mona on his other side.

"Raph…" Kagome began, her teeth chattering, "no matter what happens to us… I j-just want you to know, I-"

"I k-know, Kagome." Raph assured her, putting an arm around her. "Me t-t-too."

"My ch-children…" Splinter let out, closing his eyes.

And that was it. Their world slowly went black…

* * *

Some time later, Raph slowly came to, finding himself looking into the eyes of both Mona and Kagome.

"He's awake!" Kagome exclaimed in relief, the two women helping him up.

Raph looked around, seeing the others slowly coming to as well. They were on board the Ulixes, which had been fully repaired.

"Goodness me!" Honeycutt exclaimed. "That was a close call."

"We're…" Raph began, "we're alive?"

"Cut it a little close there." Donnie remarked.

"Believe me, I know." Honeycutt replied, before turning to Sal Commander. "Now, Commander, I've already repaired your craft."

"Thank you." said Sal Commander. "Hopefully one day, we can repay your kindness."

"Yes." said Mona. "Thank you… Professor Honeycutt."

They stiffened at that, turning to them.

"You… you found out?" Leo asked.

"He let it slip while he was trying to save us all." Sal Commander explained. "Do not worry. Your secret is safe with us."

"And I apologize for my insults toward you earlier." Mona added.

"It's no trouble." Honeycutt assured her. "Now, not to be rude, but we must take our leave. We have Triceratons to catch up to."

"As do we." Sal Commander replied.

"Good luck to you all." Mona told them.

She suddenly gave Raph a kiss on the cheek, smiling before taking her leave with Sal Commander. Everyone gaped at that and Kagome's eye twitched for a few seconds before she managed to hide it.

"So... how 'bout that hot chocolate?" she asked, going over to the Think-A-Food Machine. "Who wants marshmallows with theirs?"

Almost everyone raised their hands.

"While we warm up, who wants to have a turtle pile on the couch for some cartoons?" Leo asked.

"Turtle pile?" Casey questioned.

"Trust me." said April. "You'll love it."

Everyone but Raph went to do so. Raph went over to Kagome as she picked up the plug.

"I get it now." he remarked. "You're jealous of Mona, aren't you?"

"What?" Kagome said defensively. "Me? Jealous of her? Please."

"Totally jealous!" Hisako called from the rec room.

"Shut up, Hisako!" Kagome snapped, rubbing her eyes. "It's just… agh…"

"Kagome, listen." Raph told her. "You're my girlfriend, and I chose you a long time ago. I admit part of me is attracted to Mona, but that's it; my heart belongs to you."

"Oh, so you _do_ find her attractive." Kagome said bitterly.

"Damn it…" Raph facepalmed. "Okay, screw this."

He grabbed Kagome and kissed her on the lips. After a moment of surprise, she melted into it, her leg kicking up as she did. Eventually, they parted.

"Wouldn't kiss you like that if I didn't love you." Raph assured. "And some random alien chick isn't gonna change that."

Kagome chuckled, blushing. "I guess not."

"Guys!" Mikey called from the rec room. "Hot chocolate now, gross kissing later!"

That snapped them to attention.

"Now then…" Kagome placed the plug on her head and focused, materializing several mugs of hot chocolate and one cup of tea for Splinter.

With some help from Raph, she brought the drinks in, everyone cuddling under several blankets on the couch in one big group. Raph and Kagome took their spots, snuggling against one another and smiling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, this'll be part of the Turtles in Space arc. A love triangle between Raph, Kagome, and Mona Lisa.

Next chapter, the Turtles arrive at the planet Illuvia to find the first Heart of Darkness fragment… and come across quite a few deadly surprises.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	84. Planet of the Zombies

**Chapter 83: Planet of the Zombies**

* * *

Onboard the _Ulixes_ , the group was watching the TV, finding themselves sucked into _Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Crew_.

"I gotta say, this isn't too bad." Raph remarked.

"Eh, it's alright." Vee shrugged. "Still a Chuck Norris rip-off."

At that moment, a loudspeaker flickered on.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we've arrived at Illuvia_." came Professor Honeycutt's voice. "Preparing to dock."

"Aw yeah!" Mikey cheered. "New planet, yo!"

* * *

Once the ship had docked, the Hamato siblings, Kagome, April, and Casey disembarked, Honeycutt and Splinter remaining onboard. They looked around, noticing the city around them seemed derelict and barren. Kagome shuddered, rubbing her arm.

"This place is giving me the creeps." she remarked. "It seems a little… dead."

"Huh…" Hisako let out. "Now that you mention it, I'm not getting any signs of life."

"Me neither." April added.

They heard a sound from a nearby alley, and went to investigate, seeing a man leaning over something. After a minute, Leo approached him.

"Uh, sir?" he began. "Could you tell us where…"

He trailed off, his eyes opening in horror as he saw what the man was leaning over: a dead body riddled with teeth marks. Blood spurted out as the man tore off the body's head, chewed on it for a bit, and dropped it, the left half of the face eaten down to the skull. Everyone recoiled in horror and disgust. Kagome covered her mouth, looking clearly ill.

"What in the name of…" Donnie let out in shock.

"ZOMBIE!" Mikey shrieked.

At the noise, the zombie slowly turned to face them, his face a sickly decayed gray, and his eyes clouded over. It let out a guttural moan, which was followed by a chorus of more moans as more zombies started to appear from the doors of a city that was previously abandoned. Leo quickly looked around, seeing a three-story house nearby.

"Quick! This way!" the blue turtle shouted.

Everyone hurried inside. Raph, the last one in, slammed and bolted the door. Focusing, Hisako and April used their telekinesis to move anything heavy they could find to block the doors and windows.

"Zombies?!" Casey exclaimed. "Real zombies?!"

"Certainly looked real to me!" Vee replied, shaking her head. "At least now we know why everyone seemed dead! We're in the middle of a freakin' zombie apocalypse!"

Leo held up his wrist communicator, contacting the Ulixes.

"Professor Honeycutt, do you read?" he asked.

" _Hello, Leonardo._ " Honeycutt replied. _"What is the matter?_ "

"A lot!" Leo answered. "The entire city is crawling with zombies!"

" _Oh, dear._ " Honeycutt let out. " _I was hoping those rumors were false._ "

A moment of silence followed as the gang digested that bit of information. Kagome was the first to speak up.

"You stupid bucket of bolts…" she hissed in anger. "You _knew_!"

" _I had heard rumors about an outbreak of Astro Zombies_." Honeycutt explained. " _However, they were so outlandish I dismissed them._ "

"Y'know, a little warning would've been nice!" Raph snapped.

" _I thought it was superstition!_ " Honeycutt defended. " _Never would I have believed such a thing could actually happen! Astro Zombies have been obliterated in the universe for twelve thousand years!_ "

"Well, guess what?!" Hisako spat. "IT _IS_ HAPPENING!"

Mikey slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!" he hissed. "You'll draw them all here!"

Leo sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Okay, any tips on taking them out?" he asked.

" _You should know by your Hollywood movies._ " Honeycutt replied. " _Remove the head or destroy the brain._ "

"And you guys said all those horror movie marathons were a waste of time." Mikey boasted.

"We'll discuss this later." Leo told Honeycutt, ending the communication before turning to the others. "Alright. The zombies make this a bit harder, but don't change what we gotta do."

"The Heart of Darkness fragment." Donnie deduced.

Leo nodded before turning to April and Hisako.

"I want you two to focus." he said. "See if you can find anyone left on this planet that still has a pulse."

The girls nodded, plopping down and taking each other's hand.

"The entire city is dead." they reported. "There's nobody. Just the dead… there's so many of them…"

"Yeah, that's not creeptacular or anything." Mikey deadpanned.

Both psychics suddenly perked up.

"Wait…" they said. "There are some living people. Outside the city limits... underground…"

"There are survivors." Leo said in relief. "How far are they?"

"Far." the girls said. "Very far."

"Of course they are." Raph said flatly. "Only an idiot would make camp close to the zombie infested city."

Donnie raised his staff, bringing up a holo-map Honeycutt had downloaded to his staff prior to their landing.

"Where are they on the map?" he asked.

Both girls pointed to a small structure on the far west side of the map, which Donnie quickly marked.

"Okay." said Kagome. "I'd say those survivors are our best shot at finding the first piece of the black hole generator."

"Yeah, just a few thousand zombies between us and them." Casey remarked. "Not a problem."

"We do have one advantage." Leo pointed out. "Zombies are slow and stupid."

"Not all of them." Vee pointed out. "The ones in George Romero's movies were smart enough to-"

At that very moment, they heard a loud banging on a door, just as a rock came flying through the window.

"-use tools." Vee finished.

A chorus of groans sounded as the zombies approached.

"Oh, shit!" Leo screamed. "Everyone to the roof, NOW!"

They bolted up the stairs and to the roof as the zombies started smashing their way in. Once they got to the rooftop, they hurriedly looked around for an escape route. Leo fired his Turtle Line to another rooftop nearby.

"C'mon!" he yelled.

They rushed across, walking along the rope as quickly as possible. The zombies arrived out the door at that moment, not seeming to notice the rope and just staggering around.

"Hmmm…" Mikey let out, picking up a rock and throwing it near them.

All of the zombies turned in the direction of the sound, following it.

"Of course…" Vee whispered. "They're can only track us by sound!"

"Like an army of brainless Tatsus." Mikey added.

"Not exactly a comforting analogy." Kagome pointed out.

"Either way, that helps us." Donnie said. "We can avoid a lot of trouble as long as we stay quiet."

Everyone gave Mikey a hard glare at that.

"We better not have a repeat of the collapsing subway tunnel." Raph warned.

"Hey, I may goof up, but I learn from my goof ups." Mikey defended. "Besides, I can't control my sneezes. They're a reflex, not a circus trick."

"Let's just go." Donnie cut in.

 **-X-**

They slowly crept out of the city, toward the area April and Hisako indicated. They soon found themselves in front of an old mineshaft, three zombies standing before it.

Kagome drew a kunai and aimed carefully. She threw it into the nearest zombie, piercing through the base of its skull and severing the brain stem. Raph gave her a thumbs up before taking out a throwing star and doing the same, while Hisako and April drew their tessens and beheaded the third.

"Nice work." Leo congratulated. "Let's move."

They went into the shaft... and soon found themselves held at gunpoint by several aliens. They were humanoid, blue skinned creatures with light blue hair that resembled a mixture of dreadlocks and glow sticks. Sparks danced along their hair as a female alien in dented and dirtied armor stepped forward.

"Trespassers." she said firmly. "Drop your weapons, or be exterminated."

"We mean you no harm-" Leo began before their guns began whirring as if powering up.

They all quickly dropped their weapons.

"Take them and check them for infection." the woman ordered.

"Yes, General Xentalia." one of the aliens said.

They approached the group of nine, looking them up and down and checking them for any indication of bite wounds.

"They're clean." the first alien reported.

"Thank Zorton…" the woman, Xentalia, sighed. "Even so, they are trespassers. Though quite gutsy ones to venture so deep into our infested planet."

"Perhaps they are here for… it." a second Illuvian pondered.

Xentalia's gaze hardened.

"Of course they are." she spat. "What other purpose do offworlders have for coming to our Zorton forsaken planet?"

Leo slowly took a step forward.

"General, my name is Hamato Leonardo." he said. "My friends and I come from Earth."

"Five Gamarons and four Terrans." Xentalia mused. "Quite the motley crew."

She shook her head, glaring at them.

"I already know why you've come, and you will not have what you seek." she declared. "We have guarded it for many years now, under orders to terminate any who come searching for it."

"Would it help in any way if we told you Mortu and Professor Honeycutt sent us?" Kagome piped up.

Xentalia paused at that.

"A bold claim." she remarked. "But I am not one who is easily fooled. So for your sake, I hope you have proof."

"As a matter of fact…" Donnie began before gesturing to Hisako and April, who nodded, focused, and showed the Illuvians their memories of Mortu and Honeycutt.

"Extraordinary." Xentalia said. "Consider me convinced."

She snapped her fingers and the soldiers stepped back, allowing the group to collect their weapons.

"The Triceraton Empire is after the Heart of Darkness themselves, and plan to use it on Earth." April explained, sliding her tessen onto her belt. "We came here to get the pieces before they do."

"I see." Xentalia mused. "Your home is in danger."

She sighed, looking back at her people. "I know all too well what that is."

"Of course, Honeycutt neglected to tell us that this place was crawling with walking dead people." Raph spat.

"So how did this outbreak come about?" Donnie asked.

"An act of foolishness, one that lead to our ultimate destruction." Xentalia sighed. "Our people had been at war with the Triceratons for generations. Unfortunately, we were running low on soldiers, and there was no end to the war in sight. In a desperate attempt to save our race, our scientists developed Thanotics, a revolutionary new brand of cybernetics, meant to prolong the lives of the sick and dying, and even bring the dead back to life."

"So basically, you decided to play God." Kagome clarified.

"We didn't see it that way." Xentalia replied.

"They never do when they start." Donnie said flatly.

"We were desperate to protect our people from extinction." Xentalia defended. "What would you do to protect yours?"

They were quiet for a few minutes, sensing the truth in her words before picking the conversation back up.

"And from there, something went horribly wrong, and you found out the hard way that sometimes, dead is better." Vee deduced.

Xentalia nodded.

"The Thanotics turned the dead into mindless monsters, destroying everything in their wake." she said, shuddering at the memory. "I barely managed to get a handful of my people to the safety of this old mine before the city was overrun. By now, I am almost certain we are all that remains of our once great people."

"Damn…" Casey let out. "That sucks, yo."

"Then what happened?" Hisako asked.

"Mortu and the Professor arrived, seeking to hide a fragment of the Heart of Darkness here." Xentalia replied. "They did what they could to help us, and in gratitude, we agreed to protect the fragment. It is thanks to them my people were able to rebuild their lives down here. Though... we are a far cry from the great warriors we used to be."

Leo thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Maybe we can help each other out here." he offered.

Xentalia raised an eyebrow.

"How?" she asked.

"It's simple." Leo replied. "We help you deal with the zombies here, and you give us the fragment."

"My entire planet is infested." Xentalia informed him. "How do you plan to 'deal with' an entire planet of Thanotics?"

Donnie looked over the Illuvians, lost in thought, and then it hit him.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. "Tell me, your kind is bioelectric, right?"

"Yes." Xentalia replied. "Why do you ask?"

"That could be what caused the Thanotics to go haywire." Donnie deduced.

"How do you figure?" Mikey asked.

"They described the Thanotics as cybernetics." Donnie explained. "Their natural bioelectricity could've interfered with and short-circuited them."

Xentalia blinked at that.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "Xylica! Xylica, get up here!"

An Illuvian wearing a worn-down lab coat came running in.

"What is it?" she asked.

Xentalia turned to Donnie. "Purple Gamaron, tell her what you told me."

"It's Donatello, but alright." Donnie said, turning to Xylica. "Your race is bioelectric. You didn't account for that when you designed the Thanotics. That's what's causing the zombies."

"By Zorton…" Xylica let out. "Of course! They would have shut down basic programming to compensate, which would explain the mindlessness of the Thanotic infectees!"

"Well, now we know what's causing it." Kagome remarked. "Now how are we gonna stop it?"

"I would need access to some of the Thanotics to be able to work something out." Donnie replied.

"I have a sample in my lab." Xylica said. "I've been working overtime to find a cure."

Donnie nodded.

"We put our heads together, we should be able to work something out." he cheered.

 **-X-**

Xylica led Donnie into the lab, where they got to work. Some time passed, and the group hung around, doing what they could to help around the mine. There were some basic farms working off some solar light filtered through holes in the shaft, along with several training grounds where soldiers were practicing, and even a few children here and there. Xentalia watched them sadly.

"They have grown up in these tunnels, knowing of nothing but the darkness and fear of discovery." she lamented. "Such a terrible existence for children."

"We can relate." Mikey remarked, getting her attention. "We're not Gamarons. We're turtles from Earth that were mutated."

"Mutants?" Xentalia asked.

"We have Krang to thank for that." Hisako added, getting a snarl from Xentalia.

"Yeah, we live in the sewers of our home city." Raph included. "We grew up there for the first fifteen years of our lives. Our father told us the humans would never understand us, that they'd hate and fear us."

"And yet, nearly half of your group are Terrans." Xentalia pointed out.

"I'm their sister." Hisako said.

"Same here." Kagome added.

"They saved me from Krang." April included.

"And I just kinda joined." Casey finished.

"Everything changed when Krang attacked." Leo went on. "We saved the city from him, and were exposed in the process."

"But they recognized our actions and accepted us." Vee added.

"It seems your group is indeed blessed." Xentalia mused.

"Quite a few people are still afraid of them." Kagome said. "But for the most part, they can just walk out in public and no one cares."

Xentalia sighed wistfully.

"How I miss such simple pleasures." she said softly.

"General!"

Everyone turned to Xylica as she ran in, out of breath.

"We've done it!" the Illuvian scientist exclaimed. "We have a solution!"

Everyone smiled as they met up with Donnie in the lab.

"What have you found?" Xentalia asked.

"Okay," Donnie began. "Like I said, the Illuvian's bioelectric anatomy is interfering with the Thanotics. That's why they became zombies."

"And?" Leo questioned.

"It's pretty simple." Donnie replied. "If we can get to where this mess all started, I can reprogram the Thanotics so they work _with_ their bioelectricity rather than against it."

"You mean… bring the zombies back to life?" Vee asked.

"Either that, or the zombies will just become dead bodies." Donnie answered.

"Either way, the Thanotic outbreak ends, and our people can return to the surface." Xylica concluded.

"Then wherever this all started, we need to get there now." Leo said with determination.

"I fear that will be a difficult task." said Xylica. "The Thanotic infestation began in our science center, in the Illuvian capital."

"Which is… where?" Mikey asked.

Donnie brought up his holo-map and Xylica pointed to the building, right in the center of the city they just escaped from.

"There." she replied.

"Right where we started, and it's overrun with zombies." Raph sighed. "Swell. Any other good news?"

"We go in there, we're signing up to be a banquet." Hisako said. "Leo, we need a plan."

"Should be pretty simple." Casey piped up. "Shoot any zombies that we run into in the head."

Everyone looked at him.

"Dude… you are way too excited about this." Vee deadpanned.

"What can I say?" Casey shrugged. "Fighting a zombie apocalypse is on my bucket list."

"Is there something wrong with you, Terran?" Xentalia asked.

"Everybody has a theory on that." Donnie said before snapping to attention. "Anyway, we need to get in there, and get to the central computer. From there, I can reprogram the Thanotics and end this."

"You'll need my help to get into the system." Xylica informed them. "My access codes should still work, and save us precious time."

"Then we better move quick." said Leo.

* * *

Accompanied by Xentalia and Xylica, the group hurried back into the city and to the science center, keeping to the shadows and staying quiet. Xylica managed to use her keycard to get into the building, ushering everyone in and sealing the doors behind them for good measure.

"That should hold them for a while, at least." Donnie said.

"I would not hold my breath on that hope." Xentalia replied.

"Quickly." said Xylica. "This way."

She led them to the lab where the computer was; just outside was a small group of zombies. However, they were easily dispatched by the Turtles, using well-placed shuriken to the brains.

"Why do I get the feeling these guys aren't the only dead guys in here?" Mikey asked.

"Just don't open any doors saying 'DON'T OPEN. DEAD INSIDE'." Vee replied.

Xylica quickly swiped her keycard through and ushered them into the lab. A massive computer sat in the center of the room, one Donnie immediately began eying.

"Do what you must." Xylica told him, handing him her ID card.

Donnie went over to the computer, sliding the card into a slot.

" _Access approved._ " a computerized voice sounded, and the computer slowly turned on.

"So far, so good." Donnie mused as he began typing away.

"Don, don't ever say that." Vee said flatly. "The only time anyone ever says 'so far, so good' is right before everything blows up in his face."

As if to prove her right, moans began to come from just about every direction, and shadows closed in on the doors.

"See what I mean?!" Vee yelled.

Everyone readied their weapons.

"Xylica, aid Donatello." Xentalia ordered. "The rest of us will keep the Thanotics off of you."

Xylica ran over, and typed on the computer alongside Donnie as the zombies began pounding on the door.

"I'm too young to die!" Mikey whined in fear. "Too young and good-looking!"

"I can agree to one of those." Raph remarked.

Seeing a rather large machine nearby, Kagome and Raph hurried over to it. Working together, they moved it in front of the door and shoved it onto its side, blocking it off.

"Hurry up, Don!" April yelled. "I don't know how long that's gonna hold!"

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Donnie snapped.

The door began to crack, and the fist of a zombie smashed through it, reaching for the door.

"Almost there!" Xylica shouted. "Just a few more seconds!"

Leo chopped off the zombie's arm, while Raph stabbed his sai through the hole, nailing it in the head. Suddenly, the zombie's severed arm began moving on its own, crawling over on its fingers and grabbing onto Hisako's ankle.

Hisako let out a scream, kicking it hard with a telekinesis-enhanced foot, but the zombie's grip refused to yield, much to her horror.

"AHHH!" she shrieked. "GET IT OFF!"

April hurried over, drawing her tessen. With one quick, clean slice, she severed the zombie hand's fingers. It dropped to the ground, and Hisako slammed her sneaker down on it.

"Well, that's more nightmare fuel right there." she said flatly.

Donnie and Xylica hurriedly typed away, and finally finished.

"Alright, it's done!" Xylica exclaimed. "Hit the button!"

Donnie slammed his fist down on the big red button Xylica indicated. The zombies all stopped, screaming loudly before just exploding.

"We did it!" Donnie cheered.

They looked around at the exploded remains of the zombies, wincing at the stink of rancid blood and body parts around them.

"Whew!" Mikey waved a hand in front of his nose. "Someone light a match."

"We did it…" Xentalia let out. "The Thanotics… they're gone…"

She turned to the Turtles.

"Thank you." she said with a bow. "A deal's a deal, Leonardo. The fragment is yours."

"Thanks." Leo replied, smiling.

 **-X-**

Later, the Illuvians emerged from the mine shaft. The children all gasped in shock at the trees and nature around them, laughing happily.

"It will take some time to rebuild our world and clean it up," Xentalia mused, "but now we can finally begin."

Xylica emerged last, carrying a large piece of black machinery.

"Here it is." she said. "The fragment of the Heart of Darkness."

She handed it to Donnie.

"Guard it with your life." Xentalia ordered.

"We intend to." Donnie told her. "Good luck rebuilding your world."

Xentalia smiled. "Thank you for everything."

The group made their way back to the Ulixes, where Splinter and Honeycutt were waiting.

"You're all alright!" Splinter exclaimed, smiling in relief.

"Just a little banged up." Leo replied.

Splinter hugged them all, checking to make sure they were alright, but took notice of a hand-shaped bruise on Hisako's ankle.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Zombie hand grabbed me." Hisako explained. "April had to cut off its fingers."

"Yeah." Raph glared at Honeycutt. "A certain _somebody_ didn't tell us this world was having a zombie apocalypse."

"I thought they were just rumors!" Honeycutt defended.

"Was it not rumors that led you to my children in the first place?" Splinter questioned.

Honeycutt sputtered, trying to come up with a response, then sighed.

"A fair point." he admitted.

"In any event, our mission was a success." said Leo. "We have the first fragment."

"Then that means we have three more to go." Honeycutt remarked.

"I just hope the next piece is in a much safer location." Vee said.

"The planet Xaava-Dal." Honeycutt replied. "The race that lives there is a peaceful one."

"Oh, good." said Donnie. "Let's go then."

* * *

Meanwhile, on an icy planet, Lord Dregg met up with a mysterious figure cloaked in shadows. All that could be made out was vaguely samurai-esque armor.

"I've heard much about you." the insect said. "They say you're the greatest mercenary in the universe."

"In any universe, actually." the figure replied. "What do you need?"

"I was wronged on D'Hoonib by a group of five Gamarons and four Terrans." Dregg showed him a holographic image of the Turtles, Hisako, Kagome, April, and Casey. "I will reward you handsomely if you find them, and end them."

The figure examined them, eyes widening for a minute at the sight of the Turtles and Kagome.

"Very well." he said. "You have a deal."

He walked off, lost in thought.

" _Those six... the children of Hamato Yoshi and Kasumi Lee_." he thought. " _Opponents worthy of matching strength with, indeed._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ominous, indeed. Who is this mysterious mercenary, and how does he know Splinter and Kasumi?

As for the zombie apocalypse thing, I was on a _Resident Evil_ kick.

Illuvia and the Illuvians are property of Author of the Insane, used with her permission, while the Thanotics come from a storyline in Archie Comics' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Xentalia: Paula Tiso (Camilla from _Fire Emblem Fates,_ Lulu from _Final Fantasy X,_ Ohka from _.hack/Legend of the Twilight_ )

* Xylica: Michelle Ruff (Sinon fron _Sword Art Online,_ Yuki Nagato from _Haruhi Suzumiya,_ Yukari Takeba from _Persona 3_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	85. The Outlaw Slashuur!

**Chapter 84: The Outlaw Slashuur!**

* * *

As the _Ulixes_ flew through space, the group sat around, watching as April underwent a training exercise with Professor Honeycutt. The robotic professor held up several metal spheres, shifting them around while April sat in a meditative position.

"Okay, Miss O'Neil." Honeycutt said. "In which of the spheres have I placed your tessen?"

April closed her eyes, focusing, and eventually pointing to one.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding!" Honeycutt declared, opening the sphere. "Excellent!"

He held the tessen out to April, who took it with a happy smile.

"Thanks, Professor." she said gratefully. "With you, I'm finally breaking through my telepathic abilities. I never really explored them before."

"How did you learn so much about the human brain?" Kagome questioned.

"Since it's the only part of my original body left, I have done extensive research on brain matter and neurophysiology." Honeycutt replied.

"Then I guess you're the most qualified to handle us." Hisako mused.

"Hey doc, think you could tell us what's wrong with Mikey's brain?" Raph asked, pointing to Mikey.

"Hey!" Mikey objected, glaring at him.

" I am certain your brother's brain is perfectly fine." Honeycutt said.

"Thank you." Mikey said with a smile.

"He simply doesn't use it." the professor finished.

"HEY!" Mikey snapped.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Vee agreed, getting a laugh out of everyone.

As they laughed, both Hisako and April cut themselves off, rubbing their heads.

"What the…?" Hisako muttered. "That can't be right."

"You feel that too?" April asked, getting a nod.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded, and the entire ship shook.

"What the hell was that?!" Casey yelled.

"I think something's attacking the ship!" Leo exclaimed.

"It's a some _one_!" Hisako corrected.

"A lone creature is trying to take us out!" April added.

Donnie ran over to the control panel, scanning the outside. He gaped at the sight of a tall figure wearing armor similar to the Shredder, but white-and-red and without spikes, with a billowing red cape. The other Turtles, Splinter, and Kagome saw it as well, and they all paled and gasped.

"Oh…" Vee let out in shock, "oh shit, no…"

Hisako, Casey, and April just looked confused.

"Uh, mind filling us in so we can all piss ourselves?" Casey asked.

"His name is Slashuur." Kagome explained, turning to him. "Mom and Splinter fought him in the Battle Nexus."

"I've heard stories of him since I was a child." Honeycutt added. "Whenever a battle occurred in the universe, he was sure to be there. After surviving them all, he became renowned as the greatest mercenary in the universe."

"Oh…" Casey said softly.

Everyone looked down, and recoiled at the sight of a dark stain on his pants.

"Aww, sick, dude!" Mikey said in disgust.

Suddenly, Slashuur himself warped into the ship, standing right before them. Everyone jumped in shock.

"Greetings, Turtles. Hamato Yoshi. Kagome Lee." he greeted politely. "How nice to see you again."

He looked among the group. "I must say, your group has grown since the last time we met. Perhaps introductions are in order?"

"Why should we tell you?" Casey snapped. "You're here to kill us, ain't you?"

"It's just a job." Slashuur replied. "Nothing personal."

Splinter stepped in at that.

"Slashuur, this is Casey Jones, April O'Neil, and Hamato Hisako." he introduced, gesturing to each accordingly.

"A new child…" Slashuur mused. "That explains why you didn't come to the previous tournament. Family first, after all. Well…" he drew his scythe, " I wish this meeting were under better circumstances."

Hisako readied to fight, but Leo grabbed her shoulder.

"Hisako, no." he warned. "We've seen what Slashuur can do. We _can't_ take him."

"So?" Hisako said flippantly. "We've literally stopped entire invasions, and you haven't seen this guy in what, six years?"

"Well, let's see." Donnie counted on his fingers as he went on. "Greatest mercenary in the universe. He can teleport at will. Projectile attacks are automatically deflected from him. His scythe sucks the life out of whoever it cuts and feeds it to him. And he's not being held back by any tournament rules here."

Hisako gulped at that, now realizing why her siblings were so terrified by this figure.

"Oh…" she squeaked out.

"Vringath Dregg hired me to come after you." Slashuur went on. "I recognized who he was after by the description."

"That nasty bug king?!" Vee exclaimed. "We apologized like a hundred times!"

"And I know he had a translator!" Mikey added. "He pointed it out and everything."

"You'll find Lord Dregg is very vindictive and petty." Slashuur said matter-of-factly.

"Surely we can come to some sort of arrangement." Honeycutt pleaded.

Slashuur shrugged. " To be honest, I'm not here for the credits. I came here to test my skills against theirs."

Hisako raised an eyebrow.

"Say wha?" she asked.

"You think I became a mercenary for the love of war or mayhem?" Slashuur remarked. "Only by pitting one's pure strength against another's do true champions arise. And seeing these new faces, I'm curious to see what they have to offer."

Honeycutt sighed in resignation, looking at him.

"If you're truly insistent on this... could we not do it on my ship?" he requested.

"As you wish." Slashuur allowed. "There is an abandoned space station not far from here. There, we can battle without fear of destroying your ship, or any innocents. I'll be waiting for you."

He warped away at that. After a minute, Kagome broke the silence.

"So… am I the only one skeptical of our chances of beating him?" she asked.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed. "I mean… he gave Sensei and Kasumi a tough fight."

"I fear we have no choice." Splinter said. "If we attempt to escape, it will be seen as an act of dishonor, and he will destroy us without hesitation. At least this way, we have a slim chance."

"Then we must meet him in combat, it seems." Honeycutt sighed.

Donnie typed away on the computer, plotting out the trajectory for the abandoned space station.

* * *

The Ulixes flew to the derelict space station. Honeycutt hacked into the hangar doors, slowly opening them. They docked, and looked around, seeing the place was indeed long abandoned, with garbage and debris all over the place.

"Dudes... this is just like the space station in _Alien: Isolation._ " Mikey recalled, shuddering. "Creepy."

Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

"Mikey does have a point." Donnie admitted. "People don't abandon space stations because things are going well."

"This place is trashed!" Casey exclaimed. "What the hell happened here?"

As they went, Kagome tripped over something, and stumbled, just barely managing to regain her footing. She looked, seeing she had snagged her foot on one of numerous space suits.

"Weird." she mused. "How could they leave without their space suits?"

She removed the helmet on one, and almost immediately, a cloud of green dust puffed out into her face. She coughed, waving a hand in front of her face before letting out a sneeze.

Honeycutt went over, sticking a finger in some of the dust and scanning it.

"Calcium dust?" he let out, before gasping. "Oh, no. The crew didn't leave. They were… disintegrated."

Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"Wait." Kagome realized. "Then that means-"

She let out a squeal of disgust, and frantically tried to dust herself off, revolted that she was essentially covered in a person's remains.

"By what, though?" Leo asked, ignoring Kagome. "Professor, what could have caused this?"

Honeycutt noticed a control panel nearby.

"Let's shine some light on things, shall we?" he said as he went over to it, popping open the tip of his finger and plugging it into the panel. "I'm sure we'll all feel better when we can see the place."

The lights flickered on, and everyone took in the sights of the station around them.

"I… think I liked it better in the dark." April said nervously, rubbing her arm.

Hisako closed her eyes, focusing.

"I'm not getting anything, guys." she reported. "This place is… empty."

Suddenly, they heard electronic whirring, and everyone jumped at the sound of a distorted voice. The monitors powered on, and a blue face icon appeared on multiple screens around them.

" _Greetings_." a computerized voice said in a British accent, distorted at first.

"Alright." Leo said, deciding to go with it. "And you are?"

" _Greetings._ " said the voice again. " _I am the artificial intelligence of this space station. Thank you for reactivating me. The crew called me 'Overmind.' I run all onboard systems. How may I help you?_ "

"Can you kick a killer scythe-wielding merc's butt?" Raph requested.

" _Your request is invalid._ " Overmind replied. " _I am a fully automated self-repairing factory built to construct VX3 robots._ "

"Uh, what kind of robots?" Donnie asked.

" _This factory built the best VX3 Warbots in the galaxy._ " Overmind answered.

"Whoa…" Mikey let out in awe.

"That's nice." Hisako said flatly. "But back to Leo's question. What happened to the crew?"

" _The remaining crew must have shut down the station._ " Overmind mused.

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "Remaining?"

" _Upon gaining sentience, the robots decided the crew were weak and inefficient. So they destroyed them._ " Overmind went on, as casually as if they were discussing the weather.

Everyone gasped at that.

"The robots… gained sentience?" Vee asked.

Mikey gulped.

"Uh…" he began nervously, "who votes to just run back to the Prof's ship and jet away at about a billion miles an hour?"

Everyone immediately raised their hands.

"Thank you for the information." Honeycutt told Overmind politely. "We'll just be on our-"

Suddenly, a jolt of electricity shot out from the control panel, zapping him and knocking him down.

"Professor!" everyone yelled.

They ran to him, Donnie looking him over.

"Are you okay?!" Hisako demanded.

Honeycutt slowly stood up, his back to them.

"Yes, fantastical!" he said cheerily. "Never ever better! Don't-"

He began spasming, before slowly shutting down. "Fretter…"

He went limp, then suddenly stood up straight, his eyes now blue, before he lashed out, knocking Hisako down with his arms.

"Hey!" Casey shouted. "Not cool!"

Honeycutt reeled back, clutching his head, then suddenly ran down the hall.

"Something's wrong!" April realized. "His brain waves are gone!"

Hisako sat up, rubbing her face.

"They're being overwritten!" she exclaimed.

"After him!" Leo ordered.

They hurried after the fleeing robot, stopping short when they saw the old machines and factory equipment around them.

"This place gives me the creeps." Vee shuddered.

"Yeah." Mikey mused aloud. "Just like in _Alien: Isolation_ , when the Xenomorph lurks above them, then takes his tail, and-"

"Not helping, Mikey!" Kagome cut him off harshly, whirling on him. "Are you _trying_ to freak me out?!"

"Everyone remain calm." Splinter said.

They heard groaning, and quickly ran ahead to see Honeycutt huddled in the corner, clutching his head and twitching erratically.

"Professor!" Donnie called out.

Honeycutt turned to them, still twitching.

"You should go. G-get away from me. Please." He babbled incoherently before going on. "My great- greatest fear... losing control... losing…"

"Uh, what's his malfunction?" Mikey asked.

"His core programming is being rewritten." Hisako explained. "And that's erasing Honeycutt's consciousness."

"It won't be long before Overmind has complete control of him!" April added.

"So, A.I. revolts against creators and opts for a machine rule." Raph mused. "What a cliché."

Hisako and April tried to approach Honeycutt, but he held out a hand to stop them.

"Not safe. It's not safe." he warned. "You see, I'm powered by a fusion core. That jolt- I could be unstable."

"Uh, translation?" Casey asked.

"He's saying he's basically a big walking fusion bomb!" Donnie exclaimed, getting a gasp out of everyone.

"The original intent of my robot body was to be a fusion generator." Honeycutt stammered. "It's why I tend to be a little... nervous at times."

"You're a walking bomb…" Leo scowled. "Now you tell us?!"

Suddenly, the machines powered on, and they looked up at the conveyor belts, seeing numerous massive robots being pieced together and slowly powering on.

"Uh… those are the Warbots, right?" Mikey asked nervously.

" _Correct._ " came Overmind's voice.

"Why are you doing this?!" Vee demanded.

" _Once I gained sentience, I understood that organic creatures were already a fleeting memory._ " Overmind explained. " _All organics are obsolete._ "

"Oh, yeah?!" Raph spat, drawing his sais. "We'll show you obsolete!"

" _The crew tried to destroy me, but they were unsuccessful._ " Overmind continued. " _When you reactivated me, you restarted the robot revolution._ "

"Oh, great!" Kagome yelled. "Way to go, us! We just restarted GLaDOS!"

Honeycutt suddenly stiffened, then raised up, his eyes blue, and Overmind's voice coming out of his mouth.

" _Overmind is one._ " he declared. " _Overmind is complete. Overmind is forever._ "

They soon found themselves surrounded by the Warbots, backed into a corner.

" _No need to struggle._ " Overmind went on. " _Because you are insufficient, you will be enhanced with robo-technology._ "

"Ooh, ooh!" Mikey piped up. "Can I get laser eyeballs? Or maybe a rocket fist?"

"MIKEY!" the other Turtles and co. snapped.

" _The previous human crew sabotaged my thrusters, so I must use the Professor's ship to obtain my goal._ " Overmind went on. " _Overmind will control all mechanical life in the known universe. Overmind will eliminate inefficient organic life._ "

"Professor, you can't let him do this!" Leo pleaded, looking at Honeycutt. "We gotta save Earth!"

" _Foolish creature of flesh._ " Overmind scoffed. " _The one you know as Professor Honeycutt is gone._ "

April and Hisako suddenly perked up, getting a faint pulse of brainwaves from him.

"You're wrong!" April yelled. "He's still in there!"

"Professor!" Hisako shouted.

The two psychics grabbed hands, trying to reach him.

"Professor Honeycutt!" they both yelled. "Fight back!"

" _You will not take control!_ " Overmind declared. " _I. Am. Overmind!_ "

"You can't let him take control!" The girls continued to shout. "You are Professor Zayton Honeycutt! You are a Neutrino, _not_ a machine!"

They focused, both sending a psychic pulse to Honeycutt, who spasmed.

"You're stronger than him!" they shouted. "FIGHT!"

Honeycutt spasmed for several seconds, then stood upright, his eyes back to normal.

"Yes!" he declared in his own voice. "I am… Professor Honeycutt! I… am… BACK!"

His blasters sprouted from his wrists, and he fired on the approaching warbots.

"Yes!" Mikey cheered. "Welcome back, Professor!"

" _This changes nothing!_ " Overmind shouted. " _I shall use your ship to free myself of this wretched station, one way or another!_ "

"I don't think so!" declared a familiar voice.

They all gasped, and turned to see Slashuur swoop in, slashing through multiple warbots with his scythe.

"Slashuur?!" Splinter exclaimed.

"If I had known the place was a deathtrap, I wouldn't have suggested it." Slashuur said. "For now, I suggest we work together to get off this rust bucket."

Suddenly, Honeycutt was ensnared by multiple wires, which plugged into him. His eyes widened.

"His robots are accessing my ship!" he yelled. "We have to stop him!"

Donnie racked his brain for a solution, and then it hit him.

"Professor, I've got an idea!" he shouted. "Your fusion core!"

"But that much power could destroy the entire-" Honeycutt began before it hit him as well. "Oh yes, I see. An overload!"

He focused, his eyes glowing red as the power flowed through the wires.

"You want leave of this station?!" Honeycutt declared. "You've got it, good sir!"

" _No!_ " Overmind screamed. " _What are you doing?! Stop! Stop it!_ "

Multiple explosions racked the ship and Honeycutt was released from the wires.

"Quickly!" he yelled. "Everyone to the ship! Go, go, go!"

Everyone fled back to the ship as fast as they could, Honeycutt immediately taking the wheel.

"I suggest everyone hold on to something!" he warned.

They all immediately did so. Honeycutt punched it, and they jetted off, just barely making it out as the space station exploded. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a little too close for comfort." Casey remarked.

"Yes." Slashuur agreed. "But there's still the matter of my contract."

Everyone tensed at that, but Hisako quickly thought of a solution. He stepped forward, but a kunai hit the ground before his feet, a green tassel attached to it. The Turtles and co. recognized it as Hisako's hair ribbon, and turned to her as she stood up, her hair falling down to her shoulder blades.

"How about we settle this under the laws of the Battle Nexus?" she suggested. "One-on-one fight, you and me. I win, you drop the contract and leave my family alone."

Slashuur picked up the kunai, and tossed it back to Hisako, who caught it with ease.

"I accept your challenge." he declared.

Hisako took back her hair ribbon, tying it back up into her signature ponytail.

"Hand to hand only." she insisted. "No weapons, no tech, no powers. Even footing."

"Very well." Slashuur said.

Everyone cleared out, watching from a distance as Hisako slid into a fighting stance, giving Slashuur the first move.

The mercenary charged in, coming in with a roundhouse kick, but she quickly ducked under it. Hisako came in with a punch, but he grabbed her fist and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back. She quickly picked herself up as Slashuur came running toward her, and tried for a leg sweep, only for him to jump over it and land a jumping kick to the face.

Hisako fell back, but quickly landed on her hands, springing up and landing a kick to his face in return. Before she could land, Slashuur recovered, grabbing her leg and throwing her across the room. Seeing this, Raph tensed and was about to jump in, but Kagome grabbed his wrist.

"Raph, don't." she said. "You know we can't interfere."

"She's getting creamed out there!" Raph objected.

"We interfere, and the fight is void." Leo reminded. "And not in our favor."

Raph sighed, but realized he was helpless to object, and turned to watch the fight.

Slashuur tried pinning Hisako down, but she elbowed him in the face and landed a quick one-two punch. She then pulled her knees back to her chest and lashed out, kicking him in the chest with both feet and knocking him back so she could get back up.

Going on the offensive, Hisako delivered a series of strikes to his face and chest, disorienting him so he couldn't fight back, before landing a kick to his stomach, knocking him to the ground. As he tried to pull himself up, Hisako jumped on top of him, grabbing his collar and rearing her fist back, both panting.

"Yield…" Hisako managed.

After a minute, Slashuur nodded respectfully.

"I yield." he declared.

Hisako sighed in relief, then collapsed in exhaustion. Splinter quickly caught her.

"You did well." he congratulated her.

Slashuur stood up shakily, dusting himself off.

"You have taught her well, Hamato Yoshi." he said, bowing respectfully, which Splinter returned.

"You'll keep your word, right?" April asked. "You'll drop the contract?"

"Of course." Slashuur assured. "Lord Dregg's money meant nothing to me anyway."

He stepped back slowly. "Here's hoping I see you all at this year's Battle Nexus."

With that, he shimmered and disappeared. As everyone sighed in relief, an alarm started going off.

"Proximity alert!" Honeycutt exclaimed. "The ship's computer has picked up the Triceraton fleet!"

"What?!" Leo yelled. "No!"

"They're headed for Xaava-Dal right now!" Honeycutt reported. "The location of the next Heart of Darkness fragment!"

"Crap!" Vee shouted. "We gotta get there before they do!"

"Professor, set a course for that Xaava-Dal place!" Mikey declared dramatically.

"Um…" Honeycutt began, "the computer automatically does that, but thank you."

Nonetheless, he grinded gears, and the _Ulixes_ sped off through the cosmos to the planet Xaava-Dal.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Slashuur is from the game _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus_. I decided to use him instead of Armaggon for this chapter; I've got other plans for him.

Next chapter, the gang arrives on Xaava-Dal, and have their first meeting with the Triceraton fleet, as well as another foe in the shadows.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	86. Riddle of the Ancient Aeons

**Chapter 85: Riddle of the Ancient** **Aeons**

* * *

The Ulixes approached the planet Xaava-Dal, but Honeycutt was forced to hide the ship in a nearby asteroid field when they saw a Triceraton cruiser hovering over the planet as well.

"Shit!" Raph cursed. "They got here first!"

"Full speed, Professor!" Leo ordered.

Honeycutt nodded, and jetted forward, cloaking the ship as they passed the cruiser. The minute they entered the planet's atmosphere, April and Hisako shuddered nervously.

"You feel that too, don't you?" April asked. "This world... it's radiating a strange power. Like pure evil."

"Yeah…" Hisako agreed. "Like an aura of darkness is shrouding everything."

"Ooooowweeeeeooooooo…." Mikey sang ominously.

"MIKEY!" Both girls shouted, glaring at him.

Mikey held up his hands defensively.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." he insisted.

"Evil, you say?" Honeycutt asked. "Nonsense. This is Xaava-Dal. The oldest, most beautiful paradise planet in the universe. It is gorgeous down there."

The ship landed and everyone took in the landscape. It was dark, dreary, ominous- altogether, the exact opposite of Honeycutt's description.

"Beautiful and gorgeous, huh?" Kagome deadpanned, looking at him.

Honeycutt chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I _am_ occasionally wrong." he allowed.

"Yeah." Raph said flatly. "Like about zombies being a rumor."

"Yes, yes." Honeycutt grumbled. "One mistake, and you're labelled for life."

"Professor, perhaps it would be best if we found the inhabitants of this planet before the Triceratons do." Splinter advised.

"Right." Honeycutt agreed. "The sooner we find the fragment, the better."

"Agreed." Hisako said, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. "I do not like this place."

 **-X-**

They all disembarked, everyone feeling uneasy at their surroundings.

"Whoa." Mikey let out. "This place is like-"

"Pure evil, maybe?" April provided. "Like Hisako and I sort of warned about earlier? Yeah, no one listens to the psychics."

"Hey Red, lay off." Casey warned.

April just rolled her eyes.

"This world… it was once a vast, beautiful garden." Honeycutt lamented. "It held ancient repositories of all the sacred knowledge in the cosmos. Not a single piece of technology was ever built here." He thought for a minute. "The Aeons must've fled. Without their divine power, look at this world."

"Everything went to shit…" Vee mused.

"Not exactly how I'd put it, but yes." Honeycutt agreed.

"What are the Aeons?" Donnie asked.

"Powerful, ancient aliens." Honeycutt explained. "The first beings to evolve in the universe. Now they've all gone away."

"So they abandoned their planet?" Raph asked. "Great. If there are zombies on this planet, I swear to God-"

"Oh, what, Raph?" Vee snapped suddenly. "If there are zombies here, you're gonna lose your cool and throw a bitch fit like you always do?"

"Oh look." Donnie snarked. "Raph's pissed off Vee. What else is new?"

The others looked on at them in confusion.

"Come on, guys." Leo insisted. "Let's just get the piece and get out of here."

"Nobody asked you, Bossy the Cow!" Donnie barked at him. "I should be leader! I'm the smart one!"

"You?" Kagome scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. You spend all your time in your lab! You couldn't lead a parade!"

"Oh, I suppose you could do better, rich girl?" Donnie shot back.

Kagome turned to Raph.

"You gonna let your brother talk to me like that?" she demanded.

"No." Raph replied. "But first, Mikey, you got something on your shell."

He pointed, and Mikey looked down; Raph immediately tweaked his nose and laughed. Rubbing his nose, Mikey scowled.

"Okay, that's it!" he yelled. "I'm tired of you picking on me! Ever since we were little, you've been giving me shell wedgies, wet willies, and reptile rug burns, and-"

"Will you _knock it OFF?!_ " Hisako screamed. "For the love of Bushido!"

"That's enough!" Splinter added. "All of you!"

They all stopped, turning to him.

"None of us are of sound mind!" the rat sensei went on. "The dark aura April and Hisako detected is affecting us!"

They all backed off from each other, the truth dawning on them.

"Guys, Splinter's right." Kagome said. "Ever since we landed here, I've felt this... insane rage.  
Like something's brewing inside me, just ready to explode."

"Heh." Mikey let out. " I just figured Raph was rubbing off on you."

Raph snarled at him, reeling back for a punch, but Splinter quickly caught his arm.

"Enough." he said sternly before glaring at his youngest son. "Michelangelo, that is _not_ helping."

Leo looked at his father.

"Sensei, why aren't you affected?" he asked.

"You think I am not?" Splinter asked, turning to him.

Indeed, his hand was shaking around his cane, and he had to force himself to release Raph.

"The aura is indeed affecting me, Leonardo." he went on. "But emotions can be channeled, and controlled. Focus on our goal here, and do not give in to the corruption."

"We'll try." Casey adjusted his grip on his hockey stick. "Not like we have a choice."

"You must all get ahold of yourselves. Don't make me smack you." Honeycutt warned, raising his right hand. "You see this? This is my smacking hand. I'll use it!"

They all recoiled briefly.

"Ten to one says a hand of metal would hurt more than one of flesh and blood." Vee remarked. "Okay. Let's get going."

They were about to start going, when they heard a loud screech and froze up.

"Uh…" Casey squeaked out, "what was that?"

April and Hisako both gasped.

"Whatever it is…" April let out.

"It's pure evil!" Hisako finished.

"RUN!" both girls screamed.

They ran off, and soon, from the shadows swooped out multiple demonic creatures resembling humanoid bats with bright blue eyes.

"AHHH!" Mikey shrieked. "Demon bats!"

"Run for your lives!" Honeycutt screamed.

Eventually, they tripped in front of a stone monument. The demon bats loomed on them ominously, but suddenly reared up in fear and fled.

"And stay out!" Vee yelled as they did.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

They looked up, seeing the monument they tripped over was actually a tall statue, depicting an angelic figure.

"Some kinda mystical guardian?" Leo asked.

"It's a depiction of the Aeons." Honeycutt explained.

"Whoa…" Casey mused. "They're cool looking."

"Guess the demon bats drove them off a long time ago." Raph muttered. "That's a total bummer."

"Bummer?" Leo repeated, whirling on him. "Look what happened to their world! You have about as much sensitivity as a rabid dog."

"Look, just because you're leader doesn't mean you have to get into everyone's face!" Raph spat.

"Don't start on that leader thing again, Raph!" Leo shot back. "You've always been jealous of me!"

"Jealous?" Raph repeated. "Why wouldn't I be?! You were always Master Splinter's favorite!"

Splinter smacked them both with his staff at that.

"I have no favorites! You both know this!" he exclaimed before sighing and looking at Raph. "Raphael... how could you possibly think something like that?"

"How can I _not_?" Raph snapped, glaring at him. "Always heaping praise on Leo! Always saying we should train harder and be more like him! 'Cause he's your absolutely perfect son who can do no wrong!"

"Enough!" Splinter shouted, slapping Raph across the face as the words left his mouth.

The sound instantly snapped everyone out of it. Splinter blinked, then looked down at his hand, instantly horrified as he realized what he'd just done.

"My son…" he let out, "forgive me."

Raph rubbed his smacked cheek, sighing.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." he said. "What I said was out of line."

"I did not know you felt that way." Splinter insisted. "I never intended to make it seem I favor anyone."

"Guys, we gotta get off this rock." Donnie piped up. "I don't know how much more of this we can take."

"We still need the fragment." Honeycutt reminded them.

As this was going on, Vee examined the Aeon statue, noticing that its left arm was pointing in a specific direction.

"Guys, look at the statue's arm." she said, getting their attention. "It's like... a signpost or something."

"Maybe that's where we need to go." Hisako mused.

"In the absence of other options, I say let's go for it." Kagome decided.

 **-X-**

They followed the statue's directions, eventually coming across a massive temple resembling an Aztec pyramid.

"Whoa…" everyone let out in awe.

"That is one dope alien temple, yo!" Casey exclaimed.

"The fragment's gotta be in there." April mused.

"Let's just hope the Triceratons didn't beat us." Leo added.

They headed for the temple entrance, stopping to take note of numerous sigils written in an alien language around the frame.

"Professor, what do you make of this?" Donnie asked.

"It's written in the Aeons' language." Honeycutt explied, examining them before reading the message aloud. "'When the Soul Star reaches the mountain's peak, the light of the Aeons shall illuminate all.'"

Hisako stuck out her tongue.

"Mystic mumbo jumbo." she muttered.

Vee put a hand on her chin in thought.

"Sounds like a riddle." she mused.

"Well, I got nothing." Donnie remarked.

"Guess we'll have to figure it out." Raph decided.

They went inside, looking at a seemingly blank hallway.

"Careful, dudes." Mikey warned. "Old temples like this are always filled with booby traps."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"This isn't Indiana Jones, Mikey." she remarked.

"Even so, be careful." Splinter said.

At that very moment, Casey noted a large button on the wall.

"Yo, check it out." he said. "What's this button do?"

Before anyone could stop him, he pressed the button. Almost immediately, a buzzsaw ripped through the side of the wall, missing them by inches.

"It does _that_ , you big dummy!" Donnie shouted.

"Splinter literally just said be careful!" April added. "Are you brain dead, Casey?!"

"When I see big buttons, I press them!" Casey defended. "I can't help it."

Hisako pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Okay…" she let out, "we'll see how long you live with that approach!"

"Hey, I'm still alive, aren't I?" Casey replied.

"Yeah." Raph deadpanned. "But you're screwed up in the head."

Another buzzsaw came out of the wall, and Leo ducked it.

"Everybody move!" he yelled.

They ran down the hallway, narrowly avoiding buzzsaws as they went. Eventually, they jumped out of the hallway, landing in a rather large room, safe from the buzzsaws.

"Casey…" Raph began, glaring at him, "stop touching stuff!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Casey shot back.

Honeycutt jumped in, slapping them both.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." he pointed out as both rubbed their smacked cheeks.

With that, they took in their surroundings, seeing they were in some kind of altar room. They looked ahead, seeing the fragment of the Heart of Darkness they were looking for resting on said altar.

"There it is!" Mikey exclaimed, running for it, but Leo grabbed his bandana, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hold it!" he warned. "Booby traps, remember? Take it slow."

Mikey nodded at that, and they carefully approached the altar, looking it over.

"Weird." Kagome mused. "What's this thing doing on an altar? It's almost like... they were worshipping it."

"Worshipping a piece of a death machine?" Hisako asked. "I thought these guys were the peaceful type."

They reached the altar, and Leo took the fragment. As he did so, Vee looked down, seeing scratch marks on the floor, as if the altar was moved to hide something underneath.

"Hey Leo, check it." she told him, pointing down.

Leo noticed it, and nodded. Working together, he and Vee pushed it aside, seeing some kind of star-shaped artifact in a secret compartment below.

"What's that thing?" Mikey questioned.

Honeycutt looked it over and gasped.

"Oh my…" he said. "That's the Soul Star! The symbol of the Aeons, containing the power of life itself."

"So it was hidden away and the world turned evil." April realized. "I get it now. 'When the Soul Star reaches the mountain's peak, the light of the Aeons shall illuminate all.'"

"It wasn't a riddle." Donnie deduced. "It was instructions!"

"So, if we put this thing back where it belongs, it'll save the planet and stop us from going nuts?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." April nodded. "Back on top of this temple."

"Well, that would be the _right_ thing to do." Raph pointed out. "But the _smart_ thing to do would be to cut our losses, take the fragment back to the ship, and scram before the Triceratons show up."

"And when have we ever done that, Raph?" Vee deadpanned.

"Sensei," Leo said, turning to him, "you and the Professor should take the piece. The rest of us can take the Star."

"Of course." Splinter took the fragment. "Be careful."

As soon as he took it, a hole was blasted in the ceiling. They jumped, seeing a Triceraton with an eyepatch and a cybernetic right arm, flanked by two others. Hisako gasped, recognizing the leader.

"Mozar!" she exclaimed.

Mozar looked her over, his good eye widening in recognition.

"Project Oracle…" he mused. "So you escaped Krang's clutches as well."

"I did." Hisako replied. "Surprised you remember me."

"I have good memory." Mozar shrugged. "This does not have to end in bloodshed. Just give me the fragment, and none of you will get hurt."

"You're after our planet!" Leo shouted. "Trying to destroy an entire world for one alien!"

Mozar scowled, displaying his missing eye and prosthetic arm.

"You can't deny that Krang's very existence is a cancer upon this universe!" he spat. "He will just keep killing and ruining lives, and the cosmos are better off without him!"

"No one's denying that, but Earth is innocent." Hisako defended. "Please, Mozar. If you do this, you're no better than Krang. I know you're an honorable warrior. You have to see there's no honor in using such a weapon."

Mozar looked uncertain at that, but one of his other men turned to him.

"Commander, you know the penalty for failure!" he reminded.

Mozar steeled his expression, tightening his fists.

"Last chance." he said. "Hand over the fragment."

"No." Hisako said firmly, putting her foot down.

Leo nodded at Splinter and Honeycutt, and they quickly fled down the hallway.

"Sorry you have a shitty boss, but we won't let you destroy our home planet, Dino Beak!" Raph declared.

"So be it." Mozar answered. "Triceratons, attack!"

Leo turned to April and Hisako. "You two, get the Soul Star to the top of the temple!"

"Got it!" both girls replied, taking the star and fleeing outside.

Mozar and his two lackeys jumped down, facing off with them. The group took in their intimidating figures.

"I'm… not the only one with a little bit of shit in his pants right now, am I?" Casey asked meekly.

"Casey, no one else here even wears pants." Mikey said matter-of-factly.

"Mikey, I'm right here!" Kagome snapped.

Nonetheless, they drew their weapons, ready for a fight. The Triceratons charged forward, trying to smash the ninjas. They scattered to avoid the blows, with Leo running towards them readying a sword. He deflected a few blasts before leaping towards a Triceraton and kicking him in the face. Before Leo could hit the ground, the Triceraton grabbed him by the leg and threw him across the room.

Raph meanwhile was dodging around the blasts of another Triceraton, distracting it long enough for Casey to shoot some photon pucks at their heads. The Triceraton turned to him as another puck went flying. He caught it, lobbing it back at Casey. Only a timely tackle from the red turtle saved his skin.

Meanwhile, Kagome ran towards one Triceraton and leapt behind it, slashing him in the back with her weapon. She tore through his uniform, but did little more than leave a shallow gash on his back. He then turned towards her and tried smashing her, but Donnie cracked him across the face with his staff.

"Thanks, Donnie." She said gratefully..

"Don't mention it." He told her.

Mikey and Vee were having their own difficulties. They were stuck back to back with Triceratons surrounding them. Vee turned towards Mikey, who gave her a nod before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground as the Triceratons charged at them. They ended up colliding with one another amidst the smoke, hopping down from the roof. They exchanged a high five, then continued the fight.

 **-X-**

Hisako and April quickly scaled the temple, the Soul Star on April's back. As they neared the top, they heard a screech, and turned to see the winged creatures flying at them.

"Oh, crap!" April screamed. "The demon bats are back!"

"Get the crystal into position!" Hisako told her. "I'll hold them off!"

She turned on her heel, drawing her tessens and slashing at the bats as they swarmed her. She managed to tear through one of the bat's wings, a second blow getting one across the chest. One swiped at her and she narrowly avoided losing an eye to its sharp claws. One got her across the back and she fell, quickly spinning around breakdance style and getting back on her feet. She then threw both of her tessen in deadly arcs, cutting through several bats before the weapons returned to her hand and she jumped into the fray once again.

As this went on, April made it to the top. She had to cut away several dead vines and thick roots, but she eventually found an indentation in the roof, one the perfect size for the Star's point.

"Here goes nothing!" she declared, slamming the Soul Star into the indentation.

The effects were instantaneous. A wave of power emanated from the Soul Star, purifying the entire planet. The demon bats stopped in their tracks, shifting around and becoming white and angelic in appearance. Both girls gasped at the sight as the beings looked among themselves in surprise..\

"No way…" Hisako let out, stowing her weapons in amazement.

"The demon bats didn't chase away the Aeons…" April added.

"They _were_ the Aeons." both said.

The Aeons looked at the two, then all floated down into the temple.

 **-X-**

Within, the battle was in full swing, but the appearance of the ethereal angelic beings made everything stop.

"The Aeons!" Vee exclaimed.

"W-what is this?!" Mozar demanded.

One of the Aeons glared at him and raised its hand, a blinding light emanating from it.

"Leave this place." it warned. "Now."

Mozar backed up, and wisely decided to cut his losses.

"Retreat!" he ordered. "Now!"

The Triceratons turned and fled, and a powerful force began pushing them all back, speeding their retreat. With that, the Aeons turned to the Turtles and co.

"Thank you." the lead Aeon said. "You saved us from ourselves."

Donnie raised an eyebrow. "Yourselves?"

"Yeah, funny story." April piped up. "The demon bats were the Aeons the whole time."

"What happened to you guys?" Hisako asked. "What made you, and your planet, so dark?"

The lead Aeon sighed at the memory.

"The Utrom Mortu gave us the fragment to protect, but its immense power entranced us." it explained. "We Aeons had never allowed technology on our world before. We desired to know its secrets. We began to worship its technological power, and hid away our beloved Soul, thus, corrupting our world, and us with it. We became monstrous, horrible things, and when we hid away our Star, the evil was complete."

"Whoa…" Casey let out.

"Well, your Star is back where it belongs." Leo pointed out. "And the Heart of Darkness will no longer plague your planet."

"Thank you, friends, for saving our world." the Aeon declared gratefully.

With that, it held out its hand, revealing two small crystals that it offered to Hisako and April.

"Take these gifts." it went on. "They are tiny fragments of our Soul Star. They will bring you luck and power."

The girls took them, looking them over.

"Wow, they're beautiful." April remarked. "Thank you."

"We'll take good care of them." Hisako assured. "Promise."

* * *

Later, the gang met back up on the ship, talking things over while Honeycutt placed the second fragment with the other in the hold.

"Okay." Kagome remarked. "You know Mortu's our pal... but he screwed up big time when he trusted the fragment to the Aeons."

"Yeah." Donnie agreed. "He nearly destroyed their whole planet."

"Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." Splinter mused. "A statement that rings true on any world."

April and Hisako said nothing, both of them looking over their Aeon crystals with small smiles on their faces. Already, the two felt more powerful and secure just holding them.

They felt… unstoppable.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another one bites the dust.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	87. The Arena of Carnage

**Chapter 86: The Arena of Carnage**

* * *

After retreating from Xaava-Dal, Mozar found himself reporting back to the Triceraton flagship, and found himself facing none other than the Triceraton Prime Leader, Zanramon.

Zanramon was a cruel-looking Triceraton, wearing a golden crown and brown-and-black robes. Mozar could tell just from the Prime Leader's body language that he was not pleased.

"So, you failed to acquire not just one, but two fragments of the Heart of Darkness." Zanramon remarked, calm but cold. "I put you in charge of this mission because you are the only member of our race to ever survive an encounter with that monster. I thought your experience would fuel your resolve, but it's clear it has made you weak… and there is no room for weakness in my empire."

"Sire, I was met with interference." Mozar defended. "A group of Gamarons, and Krang's Project Oracle."

Zanramon snorted.

"Such a paltry group should not have been able to stop you." he insisted. "And if this Project Oracle is truly a victim of Krang, it should be aiding us."

"Be that as it may, they will undoubtedly pose a problem is left unchecked." Mozar replied.

"Then deal with it!" Zanramon shouted, slamming his fist on the wall. "Capture these Gamarons and Project Oracle. Perhaps the project can be persuaded to join us. And if not, we can learn the location of their missing Heart of Darkness pieces."

Mozar bowed, kneeling before Zanramon.

"As you command, Prime Leader." he declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the _Ulixes_ , Donnie checked the fuel gauge, and turned to Honeycutt.

"Professor, our fuel readings are starting to run low." he reported. "We may need to make a pit stop soon."

"Yes, of course." Honeycutt replied. "We're coming up on Zayford's Cantina. A perfect place to restock."

"Sweet!" Mikey exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go to a cantina!"

"Make one _Star Wars_ joke, and I'm tossing you out the airlock." Raph warned.

 **-X-**

The ship docked near Zayford's Cantina, and everyone slowly piled out.

"Mind if I go look around?" Hisako asked. "I promise not to cause an incident like back on D'Hoonib."

"Just be careful." Leo told her.

Hisako gave him a thumbs-up and headed off. It wasn't long before she ran into someone."

"Oh!" she let out. "Excuse m-"

The minute she saw who she bumped into, her words died in her throat. She stepped back at the sight of Mozar, a hand unconsciously going to the Aeon crystal around her neck.

"Mozar…" Hisako said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"The Prime Leader's orders." Mozar explained. "I'm to bring you and your Gamaron friends in."

"What?!" Hisako exclaimed. "No!"

She thrust her hands out, pinning him to the wall. "You won't touch my family!"

Mozar sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Before Hisako could react, a second Triceraton soldier came up behind her and caught her off-guard, clubbing her unconscious with a big reptilian fist. She dropped like a load of bricks, and Mozar caught her.

"You know what to do." he told the soldier.

 **-X-**

In the cantina, everyone was just milling about when April gasped, clutching her head.

"Hisako…" she whispered in horror.

Everyone turned to her at that.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked.

"The Triceratons, they found us." April replied. "They have Hisako!"

"WHAT?!" Raph screamed.

"They're closing in on the cantina." April informed them. "We have to go, now!"

"And abandon Hisako?!" Kagome objected.

"We can't help her if we're caught too." Leo said. "We gotta go!"

They ran out of the cantina, but it wasn't long before several Triceraton soldiers surrounded them, holding them at gunpoint.

"You're completely surrounded, Gamarons!" one of them declared. "There's no use trying to run!"

"You clearly don't know us very well." Vee said, drawing her weapons. "Give us back our sister!"

"She's done nothing to you!" Mikey yelled, drawing his own. "Let her go, or you're in for a world of pain!"

"You want her?" the Triceraton soldier replied. "Then give us the fragments of the Heart of Darkness you've retrieved. Only then will we release her!"

They all stiffened at that, uncertain of what to do at that.

"The choice is yours." the soldier went on. "Give us the fragments, or you'll never see Project Oracle again!"

"Lowlife!" Kagome spat with a scowl.

The soldier shrugged.

"I'm just following orders." he insisted.

And with that, the Triceratons departed.

"Sensei's gonna kill us…" Donnie groaned.

* * *

After everything was restocked, the group explained everything to Splinter, who sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"So…" he began, " you turn your back on your sister for two minutes, and she gets captured by the enemy?"

"She just wanted to look around." Leo replied. "We didn't see the harm in it."

"Yeah." Mikey added. "Next thing we know, the Triceratons show up, saying they nabbed her."

"The goons said they'll only let her go if we hand over the Heart of Darkness pieces." Vee concluded.

"Oh, dear…" Honeycutt said in shock. "I was afraid something like this might happen, but I never imagined it would occur so soon."

"Damn it!" Kagome cursed, kicking the wall. "We're stuck between a rock and a hard place here!"

"What do we do now?" Casey asked.

"We rescue Hisako." Splinter said. "That is what we do."

"Hamato Yoshi, I wish Hisako rescued as well, but the Triceraton flagship is an impregnable fortress." Honeycutt warned.

"I do not care." Splinter said simply. "They took my child. We will get her back, no matter what it takes, or who stands in our way."

"Whoa…" Casey let out. "Splinter's scary when he's mad."

Honeycutt sighed, realizing there was no talking them out of it.

"Very well, then." he decided. " I've researched the flagship extensively, and downloaded the schematics. It's how Mortu's team was able to steal the black hole generator from Zanramon in the first place."

"Give us everything you got." Donnie told him. "We need to work out a plan, and fast."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisako had been brought to the flagship in handcuffs. Struggling against the Triceraton soldiers escorting her, she was led into the main room, where Zanramon was waiting for her. She glared up at him, flexing her fingers to try and feel at her bindings.

"Prime Leader Zanramon, I presume?" she said conversationally.

"And you're Krang's Project Oracle." Zanramon replied, slowly standing up.

Hisako scowled, a snarl escaping her lips.

"Hisako." she snapped. "My name is Hisako."

"I care little for what you call yourself." Zanramon shot back, approaching her. "Tell me... why do you interfere with _my_ efforts? You have suffered at the hands of General Krang, just as my race has. You should be on my side."

"Believe me, I loathe and despise Krang with every fiber of my being." Hisako told him. "I would like nothing more than to subject him to every horror he has inflicted upon sentient life before killing him in the slowest, most painful way possible." She took a deep breath, composing herself. "However, what you're planning would destroy an entire planet, full of innocent beings just trying to live their lives."

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good." Zanramon said flippantly. "What I do, I do to see Krang erased from the cosmos once and for all."

"No matter who has to die to get what you want?" Hisako asked. "For someone who hates Krang so much, you sound just like him."

Zanramon scowled, clearly not pleased with that comparison.

"How dare you?!" he yelled. "You think I'm evil, little girl?! I am JUSTICE! Those who oppose me and my will, _they're_ the evil ones!"

"I rest my case." Hisako said simply. "You're no great hero or protector of justice, Zanramon. You're just a heartless monster, deluded and consumed by hate."

Zanramon shook with rage for several minutes before managing to rein it in.

"Think what you want." he replied at last. "But I might be persuaded to spare you... if you tell me where your Gamaron friends are, and where they're keeping the fragments of the Heart of Darkness."

A wad of spit hit his foot while Hisako glared at him in defiance. Zanramon's temper finally snapped and he let out an enraged roar before grabbing her by the throat, bodily lifting her up with one hand.

"You _will_ tell me!" he shouted. "Where are the Gamarons and the Heart?!"

"Bite me!" Hisako choked out, gasping for air. "You don't- scare me... I'll never- tell you…

Zanramon released her neck and she dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Zanramon turned to his men, gesturing to her.

"Take her away." he ordered.

The soldiers yanked Hisako to her feet and dragged her off.

 **-X-**

The guards brought her to the cell block. They threw her into one, slamming the door shut as she pulled herself up.

"You could at least release my hands first!" she shouted.

Letting out a sigh, she turned around and sat down, her arms pressing slightly into the rough wall thanks to their bindings. She glanced over at the corner of the cell, facing her new cellmates. There were two of them: a humanoid bat with a small humanoid mosquito sitting on his shoulder.

"So," she said casually, "what are you in for?"

"Crossing the Triceratons, of course." the bat replied. "Zanramon doesn't care much for rebels."

"Doesn't care much for anything." the mosquito piped up. "And I thought Krang was a total ass."

"Tell me about it." Hisako agreed, looking at them. "I'm Hisako. And you are?"

"Wingnut." the bat replied before gesturing to the mosquito. "This is my buddy Screwloose."

"Nice to meet you." Hisako said before leaning forward and wiggling her bound hands as best she could. "Think either of you could free my hands? My wrists hurt."

Screwloose flitted over from Wingnut's shoulder, picking the locks slowly. After a minute, the cuffs unlocked and Hisako was able to stretch her arms, rubbing circulation back into her wrists as Screwloose returned to Wingnut's shoulder.

"So... how do you know Krang?" she asked.

"Ever hear of the Dimension X planet Huanu?" Screwloose asked.

Hisako shook her head.

"Not surprising." Wingnut said, his shoulders drooping. "Krang blew it up."

Hisako winced at that.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"Don't be." Screwloose told her. "Krang's the one who's gonna be sorry when we finally get our hands on him."

"He's imprisoned on Earth." Hisako reported." And his army's trapped in a Technodome dangling in a black hole."

"Serves that pusbag right." Screwloose declared, before sighing. "I understand what Zanramon's tryin' to do, but he's takin' it _way_ too far."

"Thank you!" Hisako declared, throwing her arms up in the air. "He wants to destroy my planet, and every innocent creature on it."

"He's nuts, and we're not the only ones who think so." Wingnut remarked. "Just ask our next door neighbor."

"Neighbor?" Hisako asked.

Screwloose gestured to a set of bars along the top of the cell. Curious, Hisako approached them. She had to boost herself up with telekinesis to reach them, but she managed to grab hold, pulling herself up and hooking her arms around the bars.

"Hello?" she called out.

Much to her surprise, she found that the cell was occupied by a lone Triceraton. He was sitting on the ground, but glanced up when he saw her in the bars.

"Hello." the dinosaur greeted.

She recoiled in shock, releasing the bars and dropping to the ground. She landed with a thud, rubbing her butt.

"A Triceraton?" Hisako asked, picking herself up and boosting herself back up to the bars once more. "Sorry, I just… I wasn't expecting-"

"It's alright." the Triceraton replied, rising to his feet and giving her a small bow. "I am Traximus."

"Hamato Hisako." Hisako replied, nodding her head and giving a small salute as her hands were busy. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you in here with us?"

"I opposed Zanramon's regime." Traximus explained, looking away. "The Triceraton Republic was once grand and virtuous, valuing honor. Until that tyrant took over."

"So he really is as bad as the stories make him out to be." Hisako mused.

"Worse." Traximus corrected. "When I objected to his actions, he accused me of high treason and threw me in here."

"Imprisoned for speaking out?" Hisako asked, looking down for a moment. "Man, no wonder Zog was willing to let us kill him. I'd hate to think what betraying your people would merit."

After a minute, she looked up, wondering something.

"I gotta ask." she said. "What the hell did Krang ever do to Zanramon, to make him such a monster?"

Traximus scoffed. "Nothing."

"What?" Hisako asked in surprise. "What do you mean nothing?"

"Zanramon has never personally suffered at Krang's hands." Traximus clarified. "His ancestors were among the first mutated and enslaved, eons ago. He's fixated on his own power and redeeming what he sees as his family honor, and that hate has consumed him."

"Sounds like someone I know back home." Hisako remarked, thinking that Zanramon and the Shredder would probably get along well. "But it's clear that not everyone agrees with him. Mozar was hesitant to stop us back on Xaava-Dal, and Zog was only following orders out of fear. Why not rise up and overthrow him?"

"We tried." Traximus replied. "That's why Wingnut, Screwloose, and I are locked up here."

"Surely the rest of your army is trying to find you." Hisako said before pausing. "You do have an army, right?"

"Most of 'em ended up tossed into the Tri-Arena." Wingnut answered.

"Oh…" Hisako let out, releasing her grip on the bars and dropping back down to the ground. "I've heard rumors about that place. How you're forced to fight one another to the death."

"Yes." Traximus said. "That was my sentence, when I objected to Zanramon years ago."

"He's the champion." Screwloose added. "Traximus the Undefeatable, they call him."

"Forced to destroy your own comrades…" Hisako shivered, hugging herself. "I'm amazed you're still alive. I probably would have-"

She cut herself off before she said anything else.

"I nearly did." Traximus confessed. "So many times... I came close to taking my own life. But my hope of someday putting an end to Zanramon's regime kept me alive."

"Well, maybe you'll get your chance." Hisako suggested.

"Is that so?" Wingnut asked.

"Yes." Hisako replied. "If I had to wager a guess, I'd say they're planning their strategy even as we speak."

"Who's 'they'?" Screwloose questioned.

Hisako just smiled, leaning back slightly.

"My family."

* * *

Back on the _Ulixes_ , Honeycutt displayed a holographic map of the Triceraton flagship.

"Alright," he began. "Our means of entry will be the airlock right here."

He pointed to a specific part of the map. "The cellblock is two levels below."

"Meaning we got two floors worth of Triceratons between us and Hisako." Raph remarked.

"Leonardo, you, Kagome, and your siblings will infiltrate the ship." Honeycutt went on. "Your father, April, Casey, and I will remain on the Ulixes and monitor your progress."

Splinter seemed uneasy to be sending his children into the Triceraton flagship by themselves, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't worry, Splinter." Kagome assured, placing a hand on his arm. "We'll get Hisako and get out no sweat."

 **-X-**

The Hamato sextet (1) took a small ship, described by Honeycutt as a "stealth shuttle," out to the flagship, going for the airlock.

"Are you sure we're invisible in this thing, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Absolutely!" Donnie replied before twiddling his thumbs. "Almost completely positive, sort of-ish."

"Oh, _that's_ comforting." Vee quipped.

The ship slowly flew towards the airlock.

"Beginning docking procedure." Donnie reported.

The ship docked in the airlock and they cautiously piled out.

"Sure is quiet…" Mikey whispered.

"Let's hope it stays that way." said Raph.

"Knowing us, I'd say we better prepare for the worst." Kagome remarked.

They all had their weapons on the ready as they snuck through the halls, but suddenly, they found themselves confronted by numerous soldiers, all armed with guns. They parted to reveal Mozar, who clapped slowly.

"You're surprisingly easy to predict." the commander remarked.

"Damn…" Leo muttered. "This was a trap! You knew we'd try and rescue Hisako!"

"Precisely." Mozar replied. "Now hand over the black hole generator pieces, and I'll release you all."

"Hmm…" Vee tapped her chin in thought. "Anyone ever tell you you look like you weigh a thousand pounds?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mozar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fat chance!" Vee yelled.

Mozar sighed.

"You leave me no choice." he declared, snapping his claws. "Take them to the cells. They'll be the opening act in the next Games."

 **-X-**

The six were dragged down to the cellblock, stripped of their weapons, and tossed into a cell right next to Hisako's. She perked up, sensing them.

"Guys?!" she exclaimed.

She jumped up to the bars looking in on the other cell, seeing the six of them slowly picking themselves up off the ground. Mikey was the first to notice her, giving her a small wave.

"Hey, sis!" Mikey greeted. "We're here to rescue you!"

Hisako raised an eyebrow.

"By getting captured yourselves." she let out.

"The plan hit a snag." Leo said matter-of-factly.

"Wow." Hisako said flatly, plopping down on the ground. "Great job, guys. My heroes."

Screwloose flew up to the bars, looking through to see the six prisoners.

"These six are your family?" he asked.

"Yep." Hisako nodded. "Guys, that's Screwloose. He and his buddy Wingnut and my cellmates. The guy next door to me is Traximus."

"Greetings." Wingnut called out.

"What fate has been decided for you?" Traximus asked.

"Mozar said we'd be the opening act in the next Games." Kagome mused. "What's that mean?"

"Monopoly?" Mikey suggested. "Football?"

"Games?" Hisako repeated, burying her face in her hands. "Fuuuuuck…"

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing." Donnie remarked.

"You're not all that bright, are you?" Wingnut deadpanned.

"We're not from around here." Raph replied.

"You're scheduled to fight in the Triceraton Arena, kid." Screwloose piped up. "Big gladiator thing."

"Oh." Vee said quietly. "So, what're we gonna fight?"

"You're newcomers to the arena." Traximus chipped in. "Newcomers are always pitted against a Spasmosaur. You will meet a quick and painful end."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence!" Kagome snapped.

"Spasmosaur…" Hisako gulped, banging her head against the wall. "You just _had_ to get caught."

"Um…" Leo piped up, "just how dangerous is a Spasmosaur?"

"Big, purple, and ugly." Wingnut explained. "Razor-sharp teeth, lots of tentacles."

"Yipes…" Mikey let out. "Anyone missing the Shredder right about now?"

His siblings and Kagome all raised their hands.

"For the love of Bushido, please tell me this rescue had a Plan B." Hisako pleaded.

"Professor Honeycutt was monitoring our progress." Leo told her. "He, Sensei, April, and Casey will work something out. In the meantime, is there any way of stopping the Spasmosaur?"

"It's invulnerable, except for one white spot on its flank." Traximus replied.

"So we have a one in a million chance of winning." Vee said. "Think they'll let us have our weapons?"

At that moment, the door opened and two soldiers entered, all of them carrying the group's weapons. Hisako's cell opened as well, a soldier holding her tessen.

"Gamarons and Terrans," one of them said, "time for your bout."

With that, the Hamato siblings and Kagome were led out of their cells and all taken to the arena..

"Good luck, warriors." Traximus told them. "You'll need it."

 **-X-**

The seven were forced into a large dirt arena, cheering Triceratons on all sides as an announcer's voice sounded from above.

" **Fellow saurians, subjects of the Empire, we have strange new contestants for today's games.** " the announcer declared. " **Five warrior Gamarons, and two warrior Terrans!** "

They looked up at the booth the announcer's voice came from, and saw none other than Zanramon seated there as well.

" So... that must be the head honcho." Raph mused.

"That's him." Hisako agreed. "Prime Leader Dickface- I mean Zanramon."

"Wow, tell us how you really feel." Mikey deadpanned.

Zanramon stood at that, approaching the edge of the booth.

"Warriors, you will perish for your crimes against my regime." he declared. "But I grant you the chance to win your freedom through the glory of battle. And your first opponent, the mighty Spasmosaur!"

A door on the far end of the arena opened at that, and they heard loud, thudding footsteps slowly approaching. From the door came a massive purple creature with long tentacles and jagged teeth, roaring loudly.

"Um…" Donnie squeaked, "I think we had better odds when we were fighting zombies."

Suddenly, they heard the unmistakable ripping sound of a loud fart and they all turned to see Mikey standing stiffly with both hands on his lower back.

"...He crapped himself." Vee said flatly. "Lovely."

Kagome took a deep breath, swallowing her panic.

"Okay, stay calm." she insisted. "Stick together, and go for that weak spot."

"Just one question." said Leo. "Where _is_ the weak spot?"

"We'll need to find it without getting eaten!" Hisako yelled, pointing.

The Spasmosaur stomped towards them, swinging its tentacles down…

* * *

Back on the Ulixes, April focused, her crystal glowing.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" she muttered.

"What's the word?" Casey asked.

"They all got captured." April reported, standing up. "Damn it, the Triceratons were expecting this!"

"A clever strategy." Splinter remarked. "One we fell for completely. Where are they now?"

April focused again, closing her eyes.

"Some kind of arena." she reported.

Honeycutt gasped in horror.

"Oh, dear." he let out. "They've been taken to the Tri-Arena."

"You mean like gladiators?" Casey asked. "Wicked!"

"Yes. Wicked _and_ cruel." Honeycutt replied. "There is no telling what monsters they'll be forced to fight."

"Something called a 'Spasmosaur'." April said.

"A Spasmosaur?!" Honeycutt shrieked. "Oh no. This is not good. Not good at all."

"Professor, how much danger are my children in?" Splinter demanded.

"Spasmosaurs have thick, rubbery skin." Honeycutt explained. "Except for a specific spot on their flank, it's impenetrable."

"WHERE IS THE SPOT?!" Casey and April demanded.

"On their flank! Their side!" Honeycutt said hurriedly. "It's a white spot, standing out amongst the Spasmosaur's purple pigmentation! The problem is actually getting to it!"

"You're not helping!" April shouted, the ship shaking from the force.

"I'm trying my best!" Honeycutt insisted before calming himself and working out a solution. "I can remote-pilot the shuttle. If we sneak aboard while everyone is watching the games, we should have little trouble finding their prison cell. Assuming they survive their first battle."

* * *

Back in the Arena, the Hamato septet was busy avoiding the Spasmosaur's attacks, while trying to find the weak spot Traximus informed them off.

"Anyone find the spot?!" Leo demanded, jumping over a tentacle.

"Got nothing!" Vee replied.

"All I see are tentacles trying to rip my head off!" Kagome yelled.

"A white spot on its flank! One of its sides!" Donnie reminded them. "Keep your eyes open!"

"I'm starting to think your buddy was wrong, Hisako!" Mikey shouted.

"Just keep looking!" Hisako snapped.

Raph ducked a swinging tentacle, and then he saw it: a circular patch of white skin, in the middle of the Spasmosaur's left flank.

"I got it!" Raph yelled, pointing.

"Go for it!" Leo ordered. "We'll cover you!"

Raph charged in, drawing his sais. The others intercepted the tentacles, giving him a clear path. The Spasmosaur started thrashing, but Hisako's Aeon crystal glowed as she focused, and it was completely immobilized.

" ** _Now, Raph_**!" she screamed.

Raph charged in, plunging his sai as deep as he could into the white spot. The Spasmosaur howled in pain, thrashing wildly before it collapsed, its tentacles landing in a massive heap. The seven teens panted, looking it over.

"Did we win?" Vee asked.

The crowd was silent for a moment, before exploding into cheers.

"I'd say yes." said Leo.

Zanramon watched from the stands, quite intrigued and entertained.

"They fight better than expected." he mused. "I can see how they could have bested Mozar."

He stood up, raising his voice.

"Congratulations, off worlders!" he declared. "You have survived the Spasmosaur! Not many can claim such a feat!"

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Mozar was called to a surveillance room by several soldiers.

"Commander, we have intruders." a soldier reported. "I have no idea how they got back security."

He showed them security footage, displaying Splinter, April, Casey, and Honeycutt sneaking along.

"Two primates, a rat man, and…" he looked closely, "Isn't that Professor Honeycutt's robot assistant?"

"Impossible." Mozar insisted. "The robot would have been shut off in the wake of the Professor's death. Unless…"

His eyes widened in realization, then he turned to the soldier.

"Call the men." he ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were sneaking through the ship.

"Well…" Casey muttered, "we're completely lost."

"We are _not_ lost, Casey." Honeycutt insisted. "I'm just not completely sure where we are."

"Professor, that's the definition of lost." April said flatly.

"April, can you try and find my children with your telepathy?" Splinter asked.

"I can try." April replied. "It's hard to pinpoint exact locations."

She closed her eyes and focused, only for them to snap back open as she sensed several other presences approaching.

"Shit… Triceratons!" she exclaimed. "They know we're here!"

"Time to make tracks!" Casey yelled, grabbing her hand.

They all took off through the halls, but it wasn't long before they ran into a squadron of soldiers, led by Mozar. The commander's eyes fell on Honeycutt.

"It's been a long time…" he said, "Professor Zayton Honeycutt of D'Hoonib."

The foursome all gasped at that.

"How…" Honeycutt let out, "how did you…?"

"Your robotic assistant has the necessary power to sustain a life support system." Mozar replied. "Your body may be destroyed, but I'm positive your mind is still intact."

Honeycutt mulled it over before making a decision.

"Splinter, take April and Casey and run!" he ordered. "I'll hold them back!"

"What?!" April objected. "But Professor-"

"You heard the robot!" Casey shouted. "Run!"

The trio ran away while Mozar grabbed Honeycutt's arm.

"I believe the Prime Leader would like a word." the commander said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato siblings and Kagome had been led back to the cells. Hisako was clinging to the bars looking in on her siblings, the seven of them discussing their victory with the others.

"Few has faced a Spasmosaur and survived." Traximus mused. "You're lucky to be alive."

"That's not luck." Mikey boasted. "That's ninja training, bro."

"They may suck at rescues, but when it comes to fighting, they're the best." Hisako said, reaching through the bars toward her family. "Should've known we'd make it through."

"We've survived worse." Leo remarked. "Can't... really think of any worse situations offhand, but I'm sure we have."

Raph gave Hisako's hand a squeeze.

"All we need to do is figure out how to bust out of here." he insisted.

"I'm sure Splinter's coming." Vee said. "And unlike us, he won't be so easily caught."

At that moment, the doors to the cellblock opened again, revealing a soldier. Hisako dropped off the bars just as the cell doors opened.

"You're up again, off worlders." he said.

"Already?" Donnie asked.

"I fear I know who you are fighting next, Turtles." Traximus said. "Fight with honor and you will find glory."

Leo nodded as they stood up.

"If we don't see you again, Traximus, good luck getting your freedom." he called out.

"Thank you, my friend." Traximus replied with a smile, facing his cell door as it slid open. "I might need it."

 **-X-**

While the Hamato teens were being led back to the arena, Mozar brought Honeycutt himself to Zanramon.

"Mozar, what is the meaning of this?" the Prime Leader demanded. "Why have you brought this machine?"

"This is no machine." Mozar insisted. "This is Professor Zayton Honeycutt himself."

Zanramon looked at him like he was insane.

"Honeycutt is dead, Mozar. I killed him myself." he declared.

"But his robotic assistant had a sustainable life support system, and his brain was left unharmed." Mozar said."

"Greetings, I am Sal." Honeycutt said emotionlessly, playing the part of a simple machine. "How may I be of service?"

Zanramon looked at him, then Mozar.

"What are you trying to pull here?" he snarled.

"I swear to you, it's Professor Honeycutt!" Mozar insisted.

"The Professor?" Honeycutt asked, continuing his robotic impression. "Have you seen him? He has been missing for 276 solar cycles."

"I'll prove it to you!" Mozar yelled.

He reached for Honeycutt's head, clearly planning to rip his head open and expose the fleshy brain within. Honeycutt let out a cry and flinched, covering his head. Zanramon stroked his chin in thought.

"Hmmm…" he remarked. "Quite an emotional reaction from a mere machine."

Honeycutt slumped, defeated and exposed.

"Oh, bugger." he let out.

"And not only that, he was with the Gamarons and Terrans back on Xaava-Dal." Mozar revealed. "He's in league with them!"

"Is that so?" Zanramon grinned. "In that case, I'm sure he'll enjoy the next show."

Honeycutt was brought next to Zanramon, where he got a clear view of the Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome on the arena below.

"Those seven are due to face the undefeated champion, Professor." Zanramon informed him. "But you can stop their suffering... if you complete the Heart of Darkness for me."

Honeycutt glared at him. "I will _never_ build such a weapon for you, Zanramon."

Zanramon shrugged, leaning back to enjoy the show. "Have it your way."

 **-X-**

Down in the arena, the Hamato teens had their weapons at the ready.

" **And now, the outsiders face your Triceraton champion!** " the announcer declared. " **The great... the merciless... Traximus the Undefeatable!** "

"Traximus?!" Hisako exclaimed. "Oh, fuck me."

"Traximus?" Leo asked. "The guy who gave us advice on the Spasmosaur?"

Hisako nodded just as Traximus came into the arena, wielding a massive battle-axe. The crowd was whipped into a frenzy, cheering his name in jubilation.

"Oh man…" Hisako let out in fear.

"So… this is how it ends." Traximus mused. "We meet in glorious battle."

"We can't fight you, man!" Mikey pleaded. "We're pals!"

"You are honorable beings, and deserve a warrior's end." Traximus said, lifting his axe off of his shoulder. "Perhaps I will only chop off a limb or two."

"What?!" Vee shrieked. "How is that better?!"

"Traximus, please." Hisako pleaded. "You don't have to do this!"

"We want the same thing!" Kagome added. "To get rid of the Heart of Darkness!"

"Please, the fate of our planet is at stake!" Leo insisted.

"Do it, Traximus!" Zanramon ordered from his booth. "Finish the offworlders, and you will have earned your freedom!"

Traximus hesitated for the briefest of seconds, then whirled on Zanramon's booth, throwing his axe at his throne and narrowly missing him. Zanramon flinched, then glared down at him.

"YES!" Hisako cheered.

"You dare?!" Zanramon demanded.

"Yes, I do!" Traximus declared. "You're not fit to be Prime Leader, Zanramon! You're dishonorable! Cowardly! Stooping to the level of General Krang himself!"

The crowd gasped, and Mikey grinned.

"Oooh, burn." he quipped. "Need some aloe vera, Zanramon?"

Traximus glared up at the crowd.

"The Triceraton Republic once stood for honor!" he went on. "Zanramon has perverted it! Twisted it into a mockery of its former self! And I will no longer battle for his sick amusement!"

Now a few Triceratons were growing bolder, many of them alternatively chanting Traximus' name or "Down with Zanramon." Shaking with rage, Zanramon glared at his troops.

"Seize him!" he shouted. "Destroy him!"

Several troops stormed in, and Traximus turned to the Hamato teens.

"Get out of here." he told them. "I can handle this."

Hisako hesitated, then nodded. Using her Aeon crystal, she levitated herself and her siblings to Zanramon's booth, much to the Prime Leader's shock.

"Surprise, motherfucker!" Raph taunted.

Hisako telekinetically slammed him against the wall and the gang drew their weapons just as Mozar and several troops came in.

"Nobody move!" Kagome warned. "Or King Dino-Boy here gets it!"

The troops immediately froze up.

"Okay, here's what's gonna happen." Leo told them. "You're gonna let our robot pal go, and we're gonna walk out of here."

"Better do what we say." Hisako added. "We have a history of going nuts when we don't get our way."

Mozar immediately released Honeycutt, who ran over to them.

"Thank goodness you're all alright." he said in relief.

"You fools!" Zanramon screamed. "You have made a grave enemy of the Triceraton Republic. Even if you get off this ship alive, we will find you wherever you go in the Ten Dimensions, and DESTROY YOU!"

"Just try it, buddy!" Vee shot back.

With that, Hisako threw Zanramon across the room and they bolted out of the door.

 **-X-**

It wasn't long before they ran into Splinter, Casey, and April, themselves fleeing from troops.

"Dad!" Hisako exclaimed.

"My children!" Splinter said.

"Guys!" shouted April.

They all hugged in relief before Honeycutt made a sound as if he was clearing his throat.

"I hate to cut the reunion short, but we need to go!" he shouted.

That snapped them back to attention, and they hurried for the airlock, only to find themselves surrounded by Triceratons.

"We got bogeys!" Donnie yelled.

Suddenly, something swooped in, bashing the guards all unconscious. The figure flew down, revealing it to be Wingnut.

"Wingnut!" Hisako exclaimed.

"And Screwloose!" Screwloose added, knocking down several guards who were trying to get back up.

"Who?" Splinter asked.

"Two of Hisako's cellmates." Leo explained.

"Mind if we hitch a ride?" Wingnut asked.

"Not at all." Leo replied. "How'd you get out?"

"Traximus came and busted us out." Screwloose replied. "Guess he got his second chance at a revolution, after all."

 **-X-**

They all hurried to the airlock, speeding back to the Ulixes in the stealth shuttle.

"So, why you coming with us?" Raph asked.

"We want to stop the Heart of Darkness." Wingnut replied. "That, and Hisako told us Krang is on Earth. We've got a score to settle with him."

"Then come on in." Raph said with a smile. "Any enemy of Krang and Zanramon is a friend of ours."

* * *

Back on the Triceraton flagship, Zanramon fumed over what happened in the arena as Mozar entered.

"Mozar…" Zanramon began, his voice deadly calm, "those Gamarons and their allies are to be executed on sight."

"And Professor Honeycutt?" Mozar asked.

"From this day forth, he is a criminal in the eyes of the Republic." Zanramon replied. "Nothing more than a fugitive android."

"As you command, sir." Mozar said, bowing. "I will have all eyes and ears out for the Gamarons and the Fugitoid."

"Good." Zanramon declared. "See that you do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A group of six.

Well, things got pretty hectic here. And I finally got around to introducing Honeycutt's "Fugitoid" moniker.

My version of Traximus is a mix of the character himself and Zeno from 2012, whereas Wingnut and Screwloose originated in Archie's TMNT Adventures; using that incarnation.

Next chapter, it's a race against the Triceratons to retrieve the third piece of the Heart. Is the gang up to the challenge?

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Wingnut - Matthew Mercer (Ryoma and Chrom from _Fire Emblem,_ Hit from _Dragon Ball Super_ ,Leon S. Kennedy from _Resident Evil_ )

* Screwloose - Derek Stephen Prince (Elgar from _Power Rangers Turbo,_ Vexen from _Kingdom Hearts_ , Shino Aburame from _Naruto_ )

* Traximus - Christopher Sabat (Vegeta from _Dragon Ball Z_ , Roronoa Zoro from _One Piece_ , Dr. Watts from _RWBY_ )

* Zanramon - Jamieson Price (Lordgenome from _Gurenn Lagann,_ Yasutora "Chad" Sado from _Bleach,_ Reeve Tuesti from the _Compilation of Final Fantasy VII_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	88. The Cosmic Ocean

**Chapter 87: The Cosmic Ocean**

* * *

Slashuur stood before Dregg in his personal bioship, the Hornetron, relaying his recent decision.

"What do you mean our contract is terminated?!" Dregg demanded.

"Exactly what I said." Slashuur replied matter-of-factly. "I've already refunded the money you gave me upfront."

Dregg scowled. "I don't accept take-backs, Slashuur."

He snapped his fingers and several Vreen drones surrounded Slashuur, brandishing their weapons. One swung at him, but Slashuur caught it between two fingers.

"You do _not_ want to do that." the mercenary warned. "The Hamato family was smart and had be controlled through ancient tradition."

He yanked the blade out of the Vreen's hand, snapping it in two.

"You and yours have no such protection." he concluded, dropping the now broken blade. "Now, good day to you, Dregg."

With that, he teleported away, leaving Dregg to seethe.

"Insolent… vile… INGRATE!" the insect king screamed, smashing the table next to his throne.

After stewing in rage for several seconds, he composed himself, sighing.

"If you want something done right," he growled, "you have to do it yourself."

* * *

Back on the Ulixes, the group was watching Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Crew. Well, most of them, anyway. While his family, along with their new arrivals Wingnut and Screwloose, watched the TV, Leo was off to the side, lost in thought. Seeing this, Splinter walked over to him, sitting next to him.

"Leonardo, what is it that troubles you so?" he asked.

Leo sighed.

"We've faced defeat before, but we've always managed to fight back and overcome it." he remarked. "This is different. We've got one chance to save the Earth. If we don't get the third piece of the Black Hole Generator, we've lost everything. And it'll be on me.

Splinter placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Do not be so hard on yourself, Leonardo." he told him. "You have led your siblings to victory many times, and have pulled them from the ashes of defeat as well. I have faith that this will be no different. You just have to have faith in your abilities."

"But Sensei, what if we-?" Leo began.

"You must not give in to despair." Splinter insisted. "Hold on to hope. And with that hope, you must lead by example."

"Leo, you gotta get over here!" Mikey called. "You do not wanna miss this!"

Leo sighed, then smiled.

"Thank you, Dad." he said gratefully. "That's just what I needed to hear."

He stood up and went to join his siblings, who had gathered in the cockpit, all of them staring in awe at the vast space before them. It was a kaleidoscope of colors all swirling in one another, as if someone had managed to trap an Aurora borealis in an endless wave of water. Starlight twinkled within the sea of colors, and various creatures could be seen within this captivating mass.

"My friends," Honeycutt declared, "I present to you the Cosmic Ocean of Varuna!"

"Whoa…" everyone let out in awe.

"It's so beautiful…" April remarked.

Kagome pulled out her T-Phone, taking a picture of the sight.

"Wait." Mikey piped up. "Did you say cosmic ocean?"

"Yes." Honeycutt replied. "Varuna is a vast interstellar liquid nebula in a region of space unlike any other in the universe. Here, within its depths, lies the third fragment of the Heart of Darkness."

"So what's our plan going in?" Vee asked.

"Varuna is the home of the Daagon." Honeycutt explained. "Ancient beings and allies of the Utrom, who have been entrusted to protect the fragment."

"Here's hoping they did better than the Aeons." Raph said flatly.

"HEY!" Hisako and April said in unison.

"They did the best they could." April insisted.

"It's Mortu's fault for leaving it with them." Hisako added.

Everyone looked at them in confusion.

"Uh," Donnie began, "why are you being so defensive?"

"Because it wasn't the Aeon's fault." April told him.

"Anyway, the Daagon." Hisako insisted, pulling everyone back on topic. "What are we looking at?"

"The Daagon are an ancient, noble, honorable amphibian race." The Professor explained. "Once we get in, we have to find them."

He then began to chuckle nervously, taking a tentative step back from the ninjas.

"And... do keep in mind that I have no idea whether our computer systems will work or if we can even survive once we enter the nebula." He concluded quickly.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Here we go!" Honeycutt declared, grinding gears and flying for the nebula.

Everyone braced themselves, and the ship darted through, splashing into Varuna. They all took in their surroundings, gasping in awe.

"Wow!" Donnie said. "A complete ecological system bigger than any ocean on any world!"

Raph was more concerned with something else as he whirled on Honeycutt.

"Professor, just how many times are you gonna keep LIFE THREATENING INFORMATION FROM US?!" he demanded angrily. "The next time you do this, I'm gonna recycle you into a POP CAN!"

Honeycutt nervously took a few steps away from him.

"Duly noted." he let out.

April looked over their environment.

"Wow…" she said aloud in awe. "So this is what my Uncle Augie must've felt like, exploring and traveling."

"Who?" Casey asked, turning to her.

"My Uncle Augie." April replied. "It's short for Augustus. My dad's older brother. He ran the 2nd Time Around back in the day, when I was little."

"Where is he now?" Donnie questioned.

"Traveling." April answered. "He's never stayed in one place for too long."

Suddenly, both she and Hisako clutched their heads, sensing something. Everyone stiffened, realizing what that meant.

"Oh, no…" Mikey groaned. "Please be something good."

"The Daagon." Hisako replied. "They found us."

As if on cue, they saw several humanoid fish people swimming up to the ship, all of them brandishing tridents and spears.

"Crap!" Leo let out. "Professor, what do we do?"

"Nothing." Honeycutt said simply. "We show them we're not hostile, then allow them to escort us to our queen."

"Our best course of action, no doubt." Splinter agreed.

Honeycutt opened the hatch to allow the Daagon onboard, and everyone stayed silent and calm as they looked them over.

"Professor Honeycutt." the leader said at last. "It has been some time."

"Yes." Honeycutt agreed. "We seek an audience with Queen Hiidrala."

"Very well." the Daagon guard replied. "Your ship remains here."

"Uh, this is basically water, right?" Kagome asked. "Please tell me the Enviropacks also let us breathe underwater."

"That I can promise you." Honeycutt assured. "They're designed for any environment, save for extreme toxicity."

Kagome sighed in relief at that.

 **-X-**

The Daagon led the group out of the ship, save for Wingnut and Screwloose, who remained behind to guard it. Almost as soon as they stepped out, their Enviropacks lit up, surrounding them all with transparent skin-level shields.

"Huh." Leo mused. "Force fields that let us breathe underwater. Nifty."

"This is pretty cool." Hisako remarked.

"Focus, children." Splinter cut in. "We have a mission to complete."

They swam after the Daagon, eventually arriving at a massive city within a bubble.

"Whoa…" Mikey said in awe. "It's just like that underwater bubble city from _The Phantom Menace_!"

"Never saw it." Casey replied. "Original trilogy's way better."

Mikey shrugged.

"That, Casey, is strictly a matter of opinion." he insisted.

The Daagon led them into the city. They passed through the bubble, soaking wet, but in an artificial atmosphere. The girls all rang out their hair before they went on.

Eventually, they entered a throne room, containing a tall, regal-looking female Daagon, resembling a purple octopus mermaid, undoubtedly their queen. The Daagon guards immediately knelt before her, as did the Hamato group and their friends.

"Who enters the realm seeking audience with Hiidrala, Supreme Ruler of the Daagon?" the queen asked.

Leo raised his head.

"Greetings, Queen Hiidrala." he announced humbly "I am Hamato Leonardo, and these are my companions."

"Rise, and speak." Hiidrala ordered. "Why have you come to my realm?"

"We come on behalf of Mortu and Professor Honeycutt." Leo explained, standing up. "We seek the fragment of the Heart of Darkness your race guards."

"And for what purpose do you seek it?" Hiidrala asked.

"To keep the Triceraton Empire from taking it and using it to destroy our planet." Leo replied.

Hiidrala crossed her arms.

"Mortu entrusted the fragment to me, giving me ultimate say over it." she said. "Are you truly worthy to claim a device of such devastating power?"

"I would like to believe so." Leo answered. "We've fought huge battles, saved whole planets, and defeated the likes of General Krang and his army more times than I care to count."

"Even so, the power the Heart of Darkness wields is a heavy burden." Hiidrala replied. "I have seen too many 'worthy' beings succumb to such power. Even the purest of hearts can be tainted by such promises of unlimited power."

She knelt down to Leo's level.

"If you desire the fragment, you must face Cthugga, an ancient beast that obeys only me." she insisted. "If you are indeed worthy, it will sense this and let you take it freely."

"And… if we're not?" Leo asked nervously.

"Then it will devour you whole." Hiidrala said simply.

Leo gulped, as did everyone else.

"I'd say our cause is a worthy one, Your Highness." Kagome said. "We're gonna destroy the Heart of Darkness."

"Mortu said the device cannot be destroyed." Hiidrala remarked. "Why do you think it was hidden away?"

"That's… not exactly true." Honeycutt piped up, getting their attention. "I've been researching the fragments we've retrieved, and I believe I may have found a way."

"And you're just now telling us this?" Raph demanded, annoyed.

"I didn't want to give you false hope." Honeycutt defended. "I wanted to be a hundred percent sure there was a way before I told you."

"We can discuss this later." Splinter cut in. "We must retrieve the fragment."

"Yeah." Mikey declared. "We can defeat this Cthugga!"

Honeycutt turned to him, visibly nervous. "Understand me when I say Cthugga is one of the six Cosmic Monsters you do _not_ want to mess with!"

"We don't exactly have a choice." Leo said. "We need that fragment. So one way or another, we're going."

 **-X-**

With that, the Hamato group swam out of the city and into a small system of asteroids near it.

"Amazing…" Donnie said. "An entire planetesimal system in the depths of an oceanic nebula. The wonders of the universe never cease."

Hisako and April focused, holding their Aeon crystals as they sensed around.

"We got something." the girls reported in unison. "An ancient, powerful presence... there."

The two pointed to a large cave down below.

"That's gotta be where Cthugga is." Vee said.

"Everyone, we approach this cautiously." Leo ordered. "No weapons, no sudden movements. Do not give it any reason to attack us."

Everyone nodded, and they slowly swam toward the cave, holding still before it. A monstrous growl sounded, and after a few minutes, out swam a massive, blue-skinned octopus-like creature possessing a large mouth in the top of its head.

"Whoa…" Casey let out.

"Cthugga?" Leo said, keeping his voice level and calm. "We seek the Heart of Darkness fragment you protect, and would be honored if you allow us to take it."

Cthugga looked them up and down, sniffing at them. After a few minutes, it exited the cave, gesturing with one tentacle.

"Okay." Kagome said, relieved. "Looks like we're good."

"As I said, Leonardo," Splinter began, "have faith."

They swam into the cave. A short distance inside, they came across an advanced looking device, undoubtedly the fragment.

"There it is!" Hisako cheered. "Three down, one to go!"

Honeycutt grabbed the piece.

"Finally." he remarked. "Now then…"

 **-X-**

They swam back to the city, and stopped short at the sounds of battle and blasters firing from within.

"What the hell?!" Raph exclaimed.

April and Hisako suddenly collapsed, drifting in the water.

"It's them…" Hisako let out, clutching her head.

"The Vreen…" April groaned.

"Dregg?!" Leo exclaimed. "He followed us here?!"

"Must not have been happy Hisako sent Slashuur packing." Casey mused.

They quickly got to the city and ran into the throne room, finding Hiidrala and her guard facing Dregg and his Vreen drones. Dregg smirked at their entry.

"Ah, Gamarons." he remarked. "And you have the Heart of Darkness fragment."

"What?!" Raph shouted. "How did you-"

"My eyes and ears are everywhere." Dregg said simply.

Honeycutt tightened his grip on the fragment.

"Professor, get to the ship." Donnie ordered. "We'll handle Dregg."

Honeycutt nodded and made to go.

"No." Dregg snarled. "Hand over the fragment, or I'll start filleting you one by one!"

"I don't take orders from you." Hiidrala scoffed. "You're nothing but a lowlife gangster."

Dregg scowled at that.

"I am ruler of Sectoid 1!" He boasted. "My consumption knows no end! You will give me what I desire, or I and my children shall feast upon you all!"

"You will have to face me first, bug." Hiidrala snarled.

"So be it!" Dregg declared. "Vreen! Destroy them all! Leave nothing alive, and nothing intact!"

At that, a massive fight broke out, the Turtles and co. assisting Hiidrala in fighting Dregg and his drones.

"Leave the Daagon out of this, Dregg!" Vee shouted. "Whatever issues you have with us are between you and us!"

"Silence, pest!" Dregg snapped, backhanding her. "I do not take orders from a snivelling lower life form."

"You're the lower life form here, pal!" Raph shot back. "Back home, we literally step on bugs like you!"

Dregg howled in rage, turning to kill him. Suddenly, Hiidrala's tentacles wrapped around him, conducting an electric shock. Howling in pain, Dregg turned to her and raised his hand, somehow launching it right off of his wrist. The hand clamped around Hiidrala's face, covering her eyes and forcing her to release Dregg.

"Say goodbye," Dregg said with a sadistic smirk.

He turned to her and his chest opened up, revealing a stinger-like missile. Seeing this, Leo kicked a Vreen back and ran in front of it, jumping in front of Hiidrala just in time to take the hit. The blast knocked both Leo and Dregg to the ground.

"My son!" Splinter screamed.

Anger coursing through him, he darted forward, attacking Dregg and beating him back in a rage. That was when Hiidrala ripped Dregg's hand off of his face. She saw the fallen Leo, and started pulsing with rage.

"Insolent insect…" she snarled. "You will pay for that!"

She let out a blood-curdling screech, and a low roar sounded as Cthugga swam in. The ancient being's presence drowned out the Vreen's, allowing the two psychics to recover. Seeing Leo's condition, Hisako's eyes lit up with rage and she grabbed April, the two blasting back Vreen until only Dregg was left standing. He turned, seeing Cthugga looming over him.

"Oh, fu-" he managed before the creature snapped him up in his mouth, swallowing him whole.

"Oh, man!" Mikey exclaimed. "Hope he doesn't get indigestion."

Hisako ran over to Leo, gathering her brother into her arms.

"Leo? Leo? You okay?" she said frantically. "Speak to me!"

"Ugh…" Leo groaned, opening his eyes. "Little shell-shocked, but I think I'm okay."

He carefully got to his feet, wincing. Hisako sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness for thick plastron." she remarked.

Leo turned to Hiidrala.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked.

"I am, brave Gamaron." Hiidrala assured. "Thanks to you and your noble gesture."

"I just did what I felt was right." Leo replied. "Turtles fight with honor."

Hiidrala smiled at that, then turned to the others.

"You all fought to protect our kingdom." she remarked. "For that, you have our deepest gratitude especially mine."

"It is greatly appreciated, your highness." Splinter replied. "Perhaps with the Heart of Darkness fragment removed from your waters, you will know peace once more."

"Indeed." said Hiidrala. "The fragment is yours. If you claim you can destroy this infernal machine, then the Daagon honor you."

"Thank you, your majesty." Donnie answered.

* * *

They returned to the Ulixes, Leo being supported by Raph and Kagome, and Casey carrying the fragment. Wingnut and Screwloose greeted them when they arrived.

"What happened to you, Leo?" Screwloose asked. "You look like you got blown up!"

"I was." Leo replied. "Dregg followed us here. He had missiles."

"I insist you let me check you out before we leave." Honeycutt piped up. "I will not be accused of lack of medical care."

Leo nodded, and Honeycutt looked him over.

"Nothing too serious." the scientist remarked after a few minutes. "But I suggest you spend the night in the medical bay, just to be sure."

"Alright." Leo agreed. "Don't wanna push myself too hard. Especially now that we're so close."

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. "One more fragment, and we can go home."

As the ship departed, April watched the cosmic ocean go by.

"This was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen." she mused. "I'm sure gonna miss it."

"Yeah." said Vee. "But I'm _not_ gonna miss Bug-Boy."

"Agreed." everyone said in unison.

Wingnut and Screwloose looked mildly offended and Raph held up his hands.

"Not you guys. Dregg." he clarified and they relaxed. "With any luck, he's probably nothing but a pile of space Kraken crap by now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cthugga had just returned to its cave to rest when the Hornetron approached it. As Cthugga came out to attack, the ship launched several Vreen eggs into its mouth. The eggs hatched, and pried the squid's mouth open, allowing Dregg to swim out, mild burns on his skin from the creature's stomach acids.

"Disgusting abomination." he spat as Cthugga retreated back into its cave.

With that done, Dregg boarded his ship, plotting a course after the Ulixes.

"Vengeance will be mine." he swore.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And with that, the third fragment of the Heart of Darkness is secured!

Next chapter, we go back to Earth to see how the Turtles' friends and allies (and Shredder) are doing prepping for the coming invasion.

Please R&R! See you next chapter!


	89. Back on Earth

**Chapter 88: Back on Earth**

* * *

Kasumi woke up bright and early and started performing her morning katas. In the middle of doing so, her eyes fell on a photo mounted on the wall. The photo was a group shot of herself, Splinter, Kagome, Hisako, Karai, and the Turtles, which Makoto had took of them shortly after the end of Krang's occupation. As she looked at the photo, she couldn't shake the feeling of just how empty her home was. Having grown used to the teens running around, the silence was almost deafening. After a minute, she sighed, pulled on her coat, and went out.

" _Yoshi… kids…_ " she thought, " _I hope your mission is going well._ "

* * *

Kasumi made her way to the Hamato Clan apartments, where she was invited in and sat down to have tea with Yukio and Tai's parents. They noticed how forlorn she looked right away.

"Kasumi, what's wrong?" Mika asked. "You seem a little… down."

Kasumi sighed.

"With Yoshi and his children gone, and Kagome with them, I feel… alone." she explained. "My home just feels so empty."

"You miss your family." Yukio deduced, getting a nod.

"Everyone has felt their absence." Shiden remarked. "But now they should you desire it, we have a few rooms here. I highly doubt you will feel alone here."

"Thank you, Shiden." Kasumi said gratefully, smiling.

"We offered a similar room to Karai." Yukio went on. "Though personally, I believe she prefers the solitude of the lair after dealing with Saki for weeks on end."

Shiden scoffed.

"I don't blame her." he remarked.

"Neither do I." said Mika. "Alliance or not, I don't trust Saki any farther than I could pick up and throw this building. I can't shake the feeling he'll screw us over the first chance he gets."

"I have no doubt he will." Kasumi replied. "Saki does _nothing_ selflessly."

Yukio shrugged.

"Anyway, you're always welcome here, Kasumi." he assured her, standing up. "I need to go open the dojo."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

"Dojo?" she repeated.

"I opened a dojo after our affairs in Japan were settled." Yukio explained. "It's our primary source of income."

"After Krang's invasion, there were many wishing to learn to defend themselves." Mika added. "You should meet some of the students. We have some dedicated pupils."

"That's not a bad idea." Kasumi mused. "Just hanging around my house isn't doing me any favors."

"Then come with me." Yukio offered. "Class is about to begin."

* * *

Yukio led Kasumi to a rustic-looking dojo on the outskirts of Chinatown, and they were surprised to see Tai and Jade waiting out front, Miko with them.

"Miss Kasumi?" Tai asked. "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I need some way to occupy my time." Kasumi explained. "Yukio offered to sit in. What about you two?"

"We've been talking it over with Master Yukio." Jade replied. "Tai and I think we're gonna need more recruits when the Triceratons make their move."

"Our ranks are rather thin." Yukio admitted. "Even so, the choice is theirs to make. So do not push the offer should they refuse."

"Of course not, Sensei." Tai assured.

They entered, and Yukio hit a gong. That got the attention of three students within, a boy and two girls around Tai and Jade's age. The boy had black hair and blue eyes, whereas the first girl had light brown hair and green eyes and the second had long dark brown hair in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon.

"What's with the audience today, sensei?" the first girl asked.

"Are we getting an exam?" questioned the boy.

"These three are friends of mine." Yukio explained.

The second girl saw Kasumi and gasped.

"You… you're Kasumi Lee." she let out.

"That's me." Kasumi replied, smiling. "And you are?"

"Ethan Dunn." the boy replied, before gesturing to the first and second girl in order. "These are my sisters, Jess and Kaela."

"Taiichi Matsuda. Call me Tai." Tai replied. "This is my friend Jade."

"Yo." Jade said as she gave a two fingered salute in greeting.

"As you may have noticed, the Turtles have been absent for some time now." Yukio explained. "The reason for this is because of an oncoming threat. One that threatens our entire world."

"Those brain aliens are coming back?" Jess asked in fear.

"No, a new threat." Yukio clarified. "One even more dangerous."

"They're called the Triceratons." Jade added. "They're not coming to take over the city like Krang did. They're gonna destroy the planet."

"The Turtles and their family left to try and stop them." Tai concluded. "But should they fail, we're the last line of defense between Earth... and annihilation."

Kaela raised an eyebrow.

"'We'?" she repeated.

"Our forces are being worn thin." Kasumi explained. "Even with the help of our various allies, we still need more help if we wish to stand a chance."

"As such, Taiichi and Jade are here to offer positions into the Hamato Clan." Yukio finished. "Should you prove yourselves… and be willing to accept the responsibility."

The three students exchanged surprised glances.

"You…" Ethan began. "You want us to be part of your clan."

"We're not gonna force you." Tai assured. "It's your choice in the end."

"Well, I'm in." Kaela decided. "For once, we can finally do something to help out!"

"First, let's see what you're made of." Jade declared. "Grab your gear."

The three went over to a cabinet nearby. Ethan took up a naginata, Jess twin kamas, and Kaela what appeared to be a blue silk ribbon. Jade saw something glint near the end of Kaela's ribbon, and realized it was tipped with a hidden metal dart.

"A rope dart, huh?" she asked. "One of the hardest weapons to master."

"It's my signature." Kaela replied. "And I've had a lot of practice."

With that, she began her katas. Kaela moved with practiced efficiency, the ribbon whistling around her as she moved like a dancer. Jade was mesmerized, something Tai noticed.

"Jade, don't forget you've already got Hana." he reminded her.

"It's not that." Jade shot back. "It's just... she's our age, and she's practically a rope dart expert."

"I was a rhythmic gymnast for most of my childhood." Kaela explained. "Switching from ribbons to rope darts was surprisingly easy."

"Makes sense." Tai remarked, turning to the other two. "How about you two? Show us what you got."

Ethan grinned, spinning his naginata smoothly. They heard the hum of the blade cutting through air as he came to a stop, bending into a fighting stance with the naginata straight out. Wielding her kamas, Jess' fighting style reminded them of Raph; quick, accurate, and with an appropriate flare of attitude.

"Venus' weapon mixed with Raphael's fighting style." Kasumi mused. "An interesting, and quite impressive combination."

Jess turned to her.

"That's right." she recalled. "You know the Turtles personally."

"More than that." Kasumi replied. "I helped raise them. Everything they know, they learned from me and their father."

"Whoa…" Jess let out. "That is amazing."

"Yes, it is." Kasumi gave a sad smile. "They're as much my children as Kagome is."

Jess tilted her head quizzically.

"You miss them, don't you?" she guessed.

Kasumi rubbed the back of her head. "Is it that obvious?"

"A bit, yeah." Jess admitted. "Your smile doesn't reach your eyes."

Kasumi sighed.

"Yeah." she admitted. "I've just gotten used to them running around. It's been months since I've seen any of them, and my life just feels... I don't know, empty."

"They'll be back soon enough." Jess assured. " Just try and keep yourself busy, then you won't notice the time go by."

Kasumi nodded.

"That's what I'm trying to do." she explained.

Jade clapped her hands once, smiling.

"You guys are pretty good." she remarked. "I'd say you're in."

The three smiled, all of them exchanging a high-five. At that moment, Tai's phone beeped. He pulled it up, revealing a text from Karai.

"And just in time, too." he remarked. "Strategy meeting in ten. We need to get to Foot HQ."

* * *

At the Foot HQ, most of the Hamato Clan, Mutanimals, EPF, and Foot Clan had assembled in Stockman's lab. The tension in the air was thick as Karai pocketed her phone.

"They're on their way." Karai reported, sighing. "Hopefully they'll get here soon."

Recognizing her unease, Slash put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just too many memories, and way too many impulses." Karai replied, the latter evident by her white, scaly skin. She stole a glance at Shredder, who was busy talking with Tiger Claw and Tatsu.

"Just being in the same room as him…" she went on, "Slash, it's taking everything I have not to go full snake and bite him."

Slash tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"You're stronger than him, kid." he told her. "Remember that. You got out."

"Slash is right." Leatherhead added. "Do not let your anger cloud your judgement."

Karai sighed and nodded.

"Right." she said. "My family wouldn't want me to become a murderer."

At that moment, the door opened, and Kasumi and the others entered.

"Sorry we're late." Kasumi said. "We had to give some new recruits a trial run."

Karai raised an eyebrow.

"New recruits?" she asked.

At that, Ethan, Jess, and Kaela entered.

"Everyone, this is Ethan, Jess, and Kaela Dunn." Yukio introduced. "They're some of my students at the dojo."

All three bowed respectfully. Shredder spared them a momentary glance, but dismissively turned away. Bishop took the moment to step forward.

"Alright, we're all here now." he said. "Let's get down to business."

Everyone looked at him, noticing Bishop was looking quite ill. He was pale, sweaty, and his eyes were sunken in.

"Dude, you look like crap." Jade remarked bluntly.

"Agreed." said Sam. "I thought getting your freedom back would make you a bit less… zombie-ish."

"I'm fine." Bishop insisted. "I'm just not feeling well at the moment."

Sarah silently reached into the pocket of her coat, handing him a bottle of pills. The label was faded and torn, showing just how often the pills were used. Erika noticed the pills, looking at them.

"What exactly are those?" Erika asked.

"Not relevant to the matter at hand." Sarah said dismissively.

Bishop shook out three pills, popping them into his mouth.

"Alright." Kasumi piped up, looking at Zog. "You're the go-to guy for this, Zog. What will we be facing when the Triceratons arrive?"

"They will do what they can to isolate the planet." Zog replied. "This will prevent any interdimensional travel, as well as interstellar communication."

"So once they hit, getting assistance from the Neutrinos in Dimension X is out." Sam remarked, crossing his arms. "There goes that plan."

"Unfortunately." said Mortu.

"Weapons and tech?" Hob asked.

"Basic photon blasters." Zog answered. "Stun batons. Onboard lasers for the cruisers. And of course, the Heart itself."

"If Leo and the others' mission is going well, hopefully the Heart won't be an issue." said Hana.

"Even so, we must be prepared for the possibility of their failure." Tatsu pointed out.

"Dr. Bennett, you and Mortu have been checking into this." Yukio recalled. "Have you found any weaknesses in the Heart of Darkness?"

"From everything I've read, the device was designed to create and contain a black hole." Sarah replied. "As such, it was built to withstand the immeasurable power within one, and is thus virtually indestructible."

"And the fun just keeps on leaving." Makoto deadpanned.

"You zzzaid 'virtually' indestructible." Stockman pointed out. "Meaning you found zzzomething."

"Actually, Professor Honeycutt did." Sarah replied. "Apparently, he's updating the records and trying to find a weakness, and he has a theory."

"We're all ears." Seiko insisted.

"According to Zayton's notes, a combination of dark matter and fusion will destroy the device." Mortu explained.

All he got was blank looks.

"Nuclear fusion." Sarah clarified.

"So we gotta nuke this thing to destroy it." Karai remarked. "Great."

"That still leaves the dark matter thing." Tai cut in. "I'm no science geek, but isn't dark matter only found in space?"

"Sort of." Sarah replied. "Dark matter is a hypothetical state of matter, named as such because it doesn't emit or interact with electromagnetic radiation, such as light, and is thus invisible to the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Its existence and properties are inferred from its gravitational effects, and it is estimated to make up 84% of the universe's mass and 23% of its mass-energy."

Tai sighed.

"A simple yes or no would've done it, Doc." he remarked.

"This is a waste of time." Shredder cut in suddenly. "Even if the Turtles manage to get the device, I doubt they have the capacity to destroy it. One way or another, the Triceratons will get the device."

"Y'know, being a little more optimistic wouldn't kill you, Shredder." Mizuki said before adding under her breath, "Unfortunately."

"I did not come this far on optimism." Shredder shot back. "As Tatsu said, we must prepare for the eventuality of the Turtles' failure."

"Saki's right." Kasumi admitted, sighing. "I'd like to believe Yoshi and our kids will get the Heart first, but in case they don't, we have to be ready."

* * *

After the meeting concluded, Bishop was escorted out by Sarah, pain clear on his face.

"Damn it…" Sarah cursed. "The degeneration's progressing faster than I thought."

Bishop grunted in pain, holding his side.

"It seems my time in TCRI was… more detrimental than I thought." he remarked, wincing.

"I don't know if I can make you a new body in time." Sarah said, worried. "And if we rush the process..."

"Having problemzzz, Agent Bishop?" a new voice cut in.

Sarah and Bishop stiffened as Stockman emerged from the shadows.

"Clonezzz can be rather unzzzztable, can't they?" the fly mutant went on.

Sarah's eyes went wide at that.

"How did you-?" she began.

"Remember who you're talking to, Doctor Bennett." Stockman said simply. "Perhapzzz I can be of assizzztance. I have worked with clonezzz in the past. Azzz such, I know how to handle the possibility of genetic defectzzz."

"Why would you want to help me?" Bishop questioned.

"You're most zzzuited to deal with the Triceratonzzz." Stockman replied. "You're uzzzeless to us dead. So, shall we?"

Bishop and Sarah exchanged looks, then nodded.

* * *

The next day, Amaya, Li, and Alopex were headed to TCRI for another meeting, and were surprised to see a figure dressed in black tights and a cape standing there.

"Oookay…" Amaya let out. "You lost or something?"

"No." the figure replied, turning to them. "You're part of the Hamato Clan, right?"

"Who wants to know?" Amaya asked.

"The Turtles called me Nobody." Nobody replied. "They helped me on a case once. Kara Lewis told me the Hamato Clan was trying to find me."

"The police officer Yoshi's children befriended?" Alopex asked.

Nobody nodded.

"That's her." he said.

"Any friend of the turtles is an ally of ours." Li assured. "Come inside."

Nobody nodded again and followed them inside, where they were met with the Silver Sentry. He nodded politely at Amaya's group before turning to Nobody.

"You must be Nobody." he remarked.

"And you are?" Nobody asked.

"I'm the Silver Sentry." the Sentry replied. "I'm a friend of Hisako's."

Nobody thought for a minute.

"Kara did mention a Superman-like figure who's been dealing with crime since the Turtles left." He recalled. "I'm guessing that's you."

The Sentry nodded.

"And she told me of a cop who decided to take the law into his own hands." he remarked, offering his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Nobody."

The two shook hands.

"Kara mentioned an alien invasion you all need help with." Nobody recalled. "Not sure how much help I'll be, but I'll do what I can to defend my city."

"We'll take all the help we can get." Amaya replied.

"Agreed." came a new voice.

They all looked to see Mortu walk in with Harold Lillja.

"Sebastian, the good doctor's finished what you asked for." Mortu went on.

"Good to hear." the Sentry replied, smiling. "Thank you."

Harold was rolling in a massive suitcase, which he popped open to reveal an advanced looking exoframe.

"This will allow you to handle threats in the vacuum of space." he explained. "I just need you to test it to make sure it can handle your power output."

The Sentry nodded in agreement, taking the suit. He was about to put it on when he saw four figures walking in.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The others turned to see them as well. They were all in dirty, faded clothing, and each different from the other. One had an old knit cap covering silver hair, and another was wearing a thick scarf and a hood to cover their completely black face. A tall man wearing an old coat stood behind them, and a familiar face was clothed in an old sweatsuit and ball cap. Amaya gaped at the last one, the spitting image of Hisako.

"Hisako?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in space?"

"Sorry, I'm not Hisako." the girl replied, holding up her undyed hair. "See? No green."

"This is Rita." the tall man in the coat explained. "She's a Slayer."

"Slayer…" Amaya muttered before snapping her fingers. "Miwa told us about you."

At that moment, Samson and Zephyr entered, and their jaws nearly dropped at the sight of Rita.

"Oh great, more staring." the figure in the knit cap said flatly.

The figure in the hood pulled it down a bit more as the knit cap man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They're not staring at you, Shadow." Rita explained. "It's me."

Shadow relaxed at that.

"Hisako?" Zephyr asked before noticing her undyed hair. "No… wait a minute."

"You must be Zephyr." Rita remarked. "Hisako dreams about you."

"She does?" Zephyr asked, shaking his head. "Wait. How do you know that?"

"Oh, right." Rita said sheepishly. "You don't know about-"

She cut herself off when Bishop and Sarah entered TCRI. The tall man was instantly on the defensive, putting himself between Bishop and his three companions.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow demanded, glaring at Bishop.

"Seems you have history." Nobody remarked.

"Damn right we do." said the man in the knit cap. "He made us."

At that moment, Zephyr got it.

"The Slayer Project…" he realized.

"So you do know of us." the tall man said.

"It took me a bit, but now I remember." Zephyr explained.

"Wait." Sarah said, stepping forward. "Please."

They all relaxed at her presence, clearly liking and trusting the Doc.

"Hello, Dr. Bennett." the knit cap man greeted.

"Hello, Link." Sarah replied, smiling before turning to the tall man. "Rook, please tell your Slayers to stand down. Bishop is not your enemy anymore."

"What do you-?" Rook began.

"The Triceratons are coming." Sarah explained. "We need him."

Rook hesitated, then nodded, gesturing for his friends to relax. They did so, but never took their eyes off of Bishop.

"Mortu, perhaps your guardians could get these four something to eat?" Sarah asked. "And maybe some clean clothes?"

"Yes, please!" Rita declared.

Mortu nodded at that, and Zephyr and Samson went off to do so.

"Not that it's not good to see you," Sarah began, turning to the Slayers, "but why are you here?"

"Your programming." Rook replied. "We were designed to protect the world from alien threats. Only this time, we choose to do it."

"When Rita began having visions of space, we knew we were needed." Link added.

"Visions?" Sarah asked.

Rita placed a hand on her chest, right over her heart.

"I can feel Hisako here." she explained. "I can feel what she feels. And when one of us sleeps, the other sees what they see. I try not to do it alot. I hate intruding, and her dreams aren't always nice. But I started having dreams of them in space, seeing Triceratons. That's when I knew we had to come back to the city."

"So here we are." Shadow concluded, stealing a glare at Bishop. "Though if we'd known he was here…"

Blobs of black goo began to drip from his clothes and Bishop held up his hand.

"Whatever you feel about me, please put it aside until we deal with the Triceratons." he requested. "After the threat is over, I'll accept any punishment you choose."

The Slayers looked at him before turning to Rita.

"He means it." Rita confirmed. "He's actually sorry for everything."

"What?" Link snorted. "No way."

"Months of imprisonment and realizing you've become the monster you fought for years does wonders for one's state of mind." Bishop said matter-of-factly.

Around that time, Mortu and the Guardians returned. Samson had some pizza boxes in hand, and Zephyr was carrying several sets of clothes.

"Here." Zephyr said, handing them the clothes. "Some of these should fit you."

Link grabbed a shirt, depicting a picture showing an image of Link from _The Legend of Zelda_ with the tagline reading "Legends are born in November," (1) along with some jeans. Rook took an old Guardian coat, as well as dark pants and a dark button down. Shadow took a denim jacket and a clean hoodie, as well as cargo pants, and Rita took a _Homestuck_ T-shirt and a skort.

"Thanks, Zephyr!" Rita said happily, smiling at him cheerfully.

Zephyr blinked in surprise, taking a step back, and Rita tilted her head quizzically.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Zephyr shook his head.

"No, of course not." he assured her. "You... look just like Hisako, and I've never really seen her smile like that."

"Oh, I see." Rita realized. "It's because her smile doesn't reach her eyes. I noticed that too. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll see it someday."

"Here's hoping." Zephyr agreed.

With that, the four Slayers left to eat the pizzas Samson brought, leaving Zephyr to chat with the older man.

"It's… a lot to take in." Zephyr mused. "That's what Hisako could've been, if Krang never got his grubby mitts on her."

"It's a small glimpse into what might have been." Samson agreed. "But she's not Hisako. She's Rita the Slayer, and it would be wrong for us to treat her otherwise."

"I know." Zephyr said. "She's her own person."

After a minute, he nodded to himself, turning to Samson.

"Samson, I've decided," he declared. "When we're done with the Triceratons, I'm gonna ask Hisako out. The worst she can do is say no, right?"

Samson just smiled at that, patting Zephyr on the shoulder.

At that moment, the door opened, and Kasumi entered.

"Miss Kasumi, hello." Zephyr greeted with a wave. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to check on progress," she explained, "see if there was anything I could-"

Kasumi cut herself off when she saw the Slayers nearby. They were just chatting, and Rita was laughing at a joke Shadow just told.

"Yes, the Slayers returned." Samson confirmed. "They want to help us."

"I see…" Kasumi said hesitantly, her eyes locked on Rita.

Rita perked up, glancing backwards.

"Oh hi, Kasumi!" she greeted, offering a pizza slice. "Want one?"

"No thank you." Kasumi suddenly turned away, giving a small sniffle.

"You okay?" Rita asked, walking over to her. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine." Kasumi replied, wiping her eyes. "It's just…"

"You miss the Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome, don't you?" Rita asked. "I don't need telepathy to see that."

She held out her arms.

"I know I'm not Hisako, but maybe a hug would help?" she offered.

After a minute, Kasumi accepted the hug with a smile.

"Thank you." she said gratefully. "They've always been there. And my life just feels empty with them gone."

"They miss you too." Rita informed her. "You and Karai."

Kasumi looked down at her on that.

"Our connection." Rita explained. "I know what Hisako's up to in space."

That grabbed everyone's attention.

"You do?" Zephyr questioned. "How are they doing?"

Rita closed her eyes.

"They long for home more than anything." she reported. "They have made many enemies… but also, a few friends. They travel now, their hopes running high as they have found all but one piece."

Everyone's eyes lit up at that.

"They beat the Triceratons to the first three pieces?!" Zephyr exclaimed. "That's great!"

"They're on their way to the final piece right now." Rita continued.

Kasumi smiled at that, feeling better than she had in months.

"Then they'll be home soon." she realized.

"Yes." Rita said before getting an idea. "Hisako is asleep. If you want, I can connect further. It'll let you deliver a message."

"Please." Kasumi requested.

Rita closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, a faint glint of light behind her gray eyes. Kasumi knelt forward at that, smiling.

"Hisako, it's me." she said. "The Rita Slayer and her friends came back to help us, and she told us what you're doing right now."

She placed her hands on Rita's shoulders as she went on.

"I miss you, Kagome, and your siblings so much, as well as Yoshi." she continued. "And no matter what happens, I love you. Please come home safe."

Rita blinked again, the light fading.

"I think we woke her up." she remarked. "But she seems… relieved."

"Thank you for that, Rita." Kasumi told her. "You have no idea how much that meant to me."

Rita just hugged her, smiling gently.

* * *

Down in the cellblock, Krang paced as best as he could on his tentacles, looking to Viral's cell.

"How are we doing?" he asked impatiently.

"This is not an easy task." Viral replied. "I'm working as fast as I can."

After a few more minutes, the cell doors finally slid open, allowing the two villains to get out.

"Do you remember the plan?" Krang questioned.

Viral nodded.

"Make it to the transmat, and escape to Dimension X." she said, scooping him up. "But we best hurry."

"Agreed." said Krang.

With that, Viral took off, making a beeline for the transmat chamber. As soon as they were inside, Viral set Krang down on the transmat, then dove into the machine itself.

 **-X-**

Back downstairs, Rita perked up, sensing what was going on.

"Krang and Viral are escaping." she reported hurriedly. "Viral's hacking into the transmat."

"WHAT?!" Zephyr shouted before taking off like a shot.

The others exchanged looks before taking off after him.

 **-X-**

Zephyr reached the transmat chamber with the others on his heels and kicked the door in, seeing Krang on the transmat, which was beginning to activate.

"You cowardly fucking SNAKE!" Zephyr screamed.

"I'm doing what I have to to survive, boy!" Krang shot back. "Everyone who's tried to defeat Zanramon has failed! And I am _not_ waiting around for this planet to be destroyed by him!"

Viral managed to get the transmat running, just as Zephyr cut the power. She shrieked, her own energy the only thing keeping it running.

"Find your forces, General!" she shouted, setting the device in a panic.

"Your services have proved crucial, Viral." Krang said, nodding respectfully to her. "You will be handsomely rewarded."

With that, he jumped into the portal a split second before it closed. Once he was gone, Viral leapt out of the broken transmat, shooting out of the room.

"Goddammit!" Zephyr shouted, kicking the wall in a rage.

"Sam, relax." Kasumi cut in. "The Technodrome is stranded in a black hole, remember?"

Zephyr's shoulders relaxed as he perked up.

"Of course." he remembered. "Even if he makes it back there, he'll be stranded. What do we have to worry about?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): I have a shirt just like that one.

There we have it. Krang's made his escape. What will happen next?

Ethan, Jess, and Kaela are the property of EthanRicksDunn, used with his permission. I had to alter their backstories a bit to fit them in here, with stuff like Kaela being a gymnast.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Ethan: Erik Scott Kimerer (Alibaba from _Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic_ , Haruyuki Arita from _Accel World_ , Speed-o'-Sound Sonic from _One-Punch Man_ )

* Jess: Cristina Vee (Noel Vermillion from _BlazBlue_ , Velvet Crowe from _Tales of Berseria_ )

* Kaela: Natalie Lander (Terra Branford from _Final Fantasy,_ Pandora from _God of War III_ , Elise from _Fire Emblem Fates_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	90. Transdimensional Turtles

**Chapter 89: Transdimensional Turtles**

* * *

Within another universe, a portal opened up, and Krang fell out, landing heavily on his face. After a minute, he pulled himself up and shook out the cobwebs, taking in his surroundings and seeing he was in Dimension X.

"Ahhh…" he sighed. "So good to be back. Now to find my forces."

He crawled along on his tentacles for a bit, eventually coming across a Krangdroid.

"You there!" he ordered. "Report!"

The Krangdroid slowly turned to face him.

"What is the being that is reminiscent of Kraang, but not Kraang?" he asked.

Krang blinked, confused for a minute.

"What?" he asked. "Speak English!"

"Kraang is speaking in a manner of speaking that is acceptable for Kraang." the Kraangdroid replied.

Krang sighed. "Whatever. Take me to the Technodrome now. That's an order."

"Kraang does not answer to the being that is reminiscent of Kraang but not Kraang." the Kraangdroid said simply.

Krang choked at that, before scowling.

"What?!" he demanded. "You idiot! I'm your leader! General Krang!"

"Negative." said the Kraangdroid. "Kraang does not follow the one who is reminiscent of Kraang but is not Kraang. Kraang follows the one who is known as Kraang Prime."

"Kraang Prime?!" Krang shouted. "What is going on here?!"

At that moment, several more Kraangdroids stormed in, having sensed the intruder.

"Kraang, what should Kraang do about the one who is reminiscent of Kraang but not Kraang?" the first Kraangdroid asked.

"Kraang should bring the one who is reminiscent of Kraang but is not Kraang to Kraang Prime." a second one replied.

"Affirmative." said a third.

With that, the Kraangdroids picked up Krang and dragged him off.

"What are you doing?!" Krang shouted. "I am your master, your leader!"

One of the Kraangdroids squeezed him harder, trying to keep him quiet. "Hey! Hands off the merchandise!"

* * *

Krang found himself dragged into a massive silver chamber with pink energy lining the walls. On a throne nearby sat an Utrom reminiscent of himself, wearing a similar looking exoframe, while beside him was an Utrom with cybernetic implants in his eyes, and a few tentacles replaced with robotic parts.

"Who dares to disturb our great Lord and Master, Kraang Prime?!" The cybernetic Utrom demanded.

"Kraang has discovered a creature remenicent of Kraang, but not Kraang." A Kraangdroid replied. "Though the creature reminiscent of Kraang claims himself to be Kraang."

The cybernetic Utrom let out an annoyed groan.

"If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times…" He groaned before practically screaming. "SPEAK NORMALLY!"

"Enough." The other Utrom, Kraang Prime apparently, ordered. "Now what is this creature that claims to bear my name."

The Kraangdroid held Krang out, allowing Kraang Prime and the cybernetic Utrom to observe him.

"He doesn't look like the rest of this mindless lot." the cyborg mused.

"Indeed." said Kraang Prime. "A delusional Utrom, perhaps?"

"It's possible." said the cyborg.

"I am not delusional!" Krang screamed, enraged. "I! Am! GENERAL KRANG!"

"How dare you raise your voice to our Lord and Master, insolent bug!" the cyborg snapped.

Krang looked around his surroundings, realization slowly dawning.

"This isn't my world…" he muttered. "My troops aren't mindless yokels who barely speak English."

"Ahhh, now things become clear." Kraang Prime agreed. "You do not come from this Dimension X, but another."

"Another Dimension X?!" Krang cursed, scowling. "Those damned Turtles! Ever since they showed up in my life-!"

"Turtles?!" every Kraang in the room exclaimed.

"You said Turtles?!" the cyborg exclaimed. "I hate those freaks! It's always 'thwart the Kraang this' or 'stop the Kraang that!' Don't they have anything better to do with their lives?!"

"We all hate them, Subprime." Kraang Prime remarked. "It is because of them that I was banished to that icy asteroid, They're the reason why my plans always failed."

"Oh, no…" Krang groaned. "You have your own set of Turtles?! There's more of them out there?!"

"Indeed." Kraang Prime confirmed.

"GAH!" Krang pounded the floor with a tentacle. "If it wasn't for those stupid Turtles, I'd rule the cosmos! My forces and technology wouldn't be stranded in a blasted black hole! And now I find there's more of them out there?!"

"Oh yes." Kraang Subprime confirmed. "We know of two sets that are particularly annoying."

"Two?!" Krang practically shrieked in disbelief.

"Another universe." Subprime clarified. "One that collided with ours not too long ago."

"They had the gaul to use my dimension as a dumping ground for a defunct Technodrome." Kraang Prime added.

Krang saw an opportunity and seized it.

"Perhaps we can help each other out." he offered. "Deal with all of our problems at once."

Kraangs Prime and Subprime exchanged looks.

"Honestly, I think that's a marvellous idea." Kraang Prime admitted. "What do you suggest?"

"Gather all three of these Turtle sets at once, and take them all out." Krang said simply. "You dispose of your enemies, I dispose of mine, and we all live happily ever after, ruling our worlds."

Kraang Prime grinned evilly at that.

"Well then…" he decided, "let's get to work."

* * *

 **Dimension 17**

In an alternate version of New York City, in an abandoned subway station, another group of Turtles were in the midst of a training session, alongside a young girl, apparently human.

"Come on, Leo!" the girl taunted, lifting a fancy broadsword. "Is that the best you can do? Fight me!"

"I was going easy on ya." Leo retorted. "Didn't wanna hurt you."

"Or you're scared I'll actually hurt you." the girl taunted, sticking her tongue out.

Leo smirked at that.

"You asked for it!" he warned.

With that, he charged at the girl and clashed swords with her, before sweeping her legs out from under her and knocking her to the floor. The other three Turtles winced.

"That's what you get for taunting him." Raph remarked.

"Tough break, Rita." Mikey deadpanned.

"Better luck next time." said Donnie.

The girl, Rita, rolled her eyes and pulled herself up, and suddenly the lights began to flicker. They looked up in surprise.

"What the…" Leo let out in surprise.

Just then, a large pink portal began opening beneath them.

"Aw, shell!" Raph cursed.

They all fell in, the portal closing behind them.

* * *

 **Dimension 5**

In a third version of New York City, an alternate version of Hisako entered the lair, carrying pizzas.

"I've got pizza!" she declared.

Almost immediately, four strange creatures that barely resemble turtles came running in, followed by a human girl with pink hair.

"Finally." said the pinkette. "I was beating Mikey off with a stick."

"Turtle Special?" Mikey asked.

Hisako nodded.

"Deep dish, extra cheese with pepperoni and black olive." she listed off

"Casey knows us so well." Donnie said with a smile.

"Hey, the day he gets our order wrong-" Raph began.

"Is the day we know something's wrong!" all six chorused in unison.

With that, they shared a laugh before digging into the pizza. At that moment, the lights started flickering and all of them paused.

"That was not me." Hisako insisted.

They all turned to Donnie.

"Not me either!" he insisted.

A pink portal suddenly opened up beneath them. The pink haired girl jumped out of the way as the portal sucked the Turtles and Hisako in.

"Not again!" Leo shouted as it closed behind them.

* * *

 **Dimension 3**

On the Ulixes, the group was at their stations as they flew through space.

"We're at a good pace, guys." Leo said. "Three down, one to go."

Hisako was taking a nap on the couch, then sat up with a gasp.

"Kasumi!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned to her at that.

"You had a dream about Mom?" Kagome questioned.

"Sorta." Hisako replied. "Remember when the Slayers happened?"

"Yeah." Mikey said. "Why?"

"It happened again." Hisako answered. "I was seeing through Rita's eyes. The Slayers joined the fight. And Kasumi… she said she misses us, and loves us all."

Everyone smiled slightly at that before looking down.

" I... never thought of how lonely Mom would be with us gone." Kagome remarked.

"All the more reason for us to get the last piece." Leo insisted.

"Why don't we destroy the pieces we already have?" Raph suggested. "What can the Triceratons do with just one?"

"And what if the Triceratons reverse engineer the one piece to make more?" Donnie pointed out.

"Donatello is right." Professor Honeycutt said. "We must destroy all four pieces."

Just then, an alarm went off on the ship.

"Uh, what's going on?" Vee asked.

Honeycutt checked his instruments.

"It seems to be some kind of hyperspatial trans-mat trying to hone in on seven targets." he reported.

"Seven?!" Mikey exclaimed, counting himself, his siblings, and Kagome. "...Oh, crap."

A pink portal opened beneath them, and they all screamed, falling in as Honeycutt ran over.

"Well…" the robotic scientist began, "that's not good."

* * *

 **Dimension 17**

A portal opened up within the alternate Dimension X, dropping the Hamato siblings and Kagome into a large cell. The group landed in a tangled pile.

"Ow!" Kagome shouted. "Mikey, get your foot out of my butt!"

"I'd love to, Kagome, but someone's gonna have to move their knee first!" Mikey shot back.

"Oh, for the love of-" Hisako grumbled.

Everyone glowed and was thrown in opposite directions, colliding with the cell walls.

"Okay…" someone said. "Ow."

"What the-" came another voice.

"Um, why are there nine Turtles?" came a girl's voice.

"Nine?" Leo asked. "What are you-"

They looked up, finding themselves faced with four other Turtles similar to themselves. The other Raph was the most muscular, the other Donnie the tallest, the other Mikey the shortest with freckles, and the other Leo the most balanced. The girl they were with had black hair, bright cyan eyes, and a similarly colored hoodie.

"They…" Donnie let out, shocked. "They're…"

"Us?" Mikey exclaimed.

"No way!" Raph shouted.

"Oh great, not again." The other Leo groaned, putting his face in his hands. "I thought we were done with this!"

"This has happened before?" the girl asked.

"Yeah." the other Leo replied. "Long story."

"But those other turtles look cool." the other Mikey remarked.

"But what's with the extra chicks, and the fem-turtle?" Raph 2 asked.

Vee tilted her head quizzically.

"So, there's other versions of you four, but not another Venus?" she surmised.

"Evidently." Donnie said.

"So is the other girl me?" Hisako asked. "Or Kagome? Or Karai?"

"None of the above." said the girl. "I'm Rita. Rita Kaimera."

Hisako's eyes widened.

"Rita Kaimera…" she repeated. "that's my birth name."

"So you're Hisako?" The other Raph asked.

Hisako nodded, but before the conversation could continue, a third group dropped in.

"Oh, now what?" both Raphs let out.

A pile of colorfully clothed creatures with dyed hair began untangling themselves. When they got up, they saw more mutant turtles, only with far more human features, like squashed noses, ears, and full heads of hair. They also wore black fingerless gloves, but unlike the other two sets of Turtles, they wore no masks.

One had short hair that was black and blue. He wow a blue T-shirt with a denim vest and cargo shorts. Black belts criss crossed his chest carrying his swords.

Another was red with a black shirt and shorts. A red belt held twin sais, which he checked before running his fingers through partially dyed red and black hair. A third was dressed in purple, a white lab coat over a simple T-shirt and shorts. His hair was longer and darker, with purple lowlights.

The third one was a brightly attired orange one. He wore a hoodie, orange swim trunks, and had nunchucks on a belt. His hair was brightly dyed orange, and was sticking out in every direction.

The final member of the group was an exact replica of Hisako, right down to the eye color and hair dye, wearing a black hoodie with green stripes and faded jeans over bare feet. The only difference between them was two thin scars running across the other Hisako's right cheek.

The weirdest thing is that all five of them have the same brown vein running along the left sides of their faces.

"Okay…" Donnie let out. "Whoa."

"Those are supposed to be mutant turtles, too?" Kagome asked.

"Man…" Mikey said tactlessly, "you guys are ugly."

"What was that?!" The hairy Raph demanded, rolling up his sleeves as if preparing for a fight.

"Mikey, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times…" Vee let out before grabbing her brother by the shell. "LEARN FREAKING TACT!"

The hairy Leo quickly gets between his Raph and Mikey.

"Alright, easy." He insisted. "Easy."

The other Leo instantly recognized the strange newcomers, smiling a bit.

"Oh, hey guys." He greeted.

The other Hisako grinned.

"Leo 2!" she cheered. "Hey!"

The hairy turtles all seemed to relax upon seeing the other turtles, conversing as if they had just met on the street.

"How you guys been?" Mikey 2 asked.

"Been great, dude." Hairy Mikey answered. "Life's been sweet"

They just continued to chatter amicably, then Leo finally lost it.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He snapped.

Donnie looked at the two conversing groups and the similarities between the three groups as a whole.

"My guess?" he let out. "We're in another dimension. And meeting alternate versions of ourselves."

"Basically." The other two Donnies agreed.

The two Hisakos found their attention drawn to one another and approached the other.

"So, you're me." Hisako 2 said after a minute.

"Seems that way." Hisako replied.

They looked each other up and down for a minute, then both performed rock-paper-scissors, both getting the same signs as the other each time.

"What are our birth parents' names?" Hisako asked.

"Richard and Renee Kaimera." Hisako 2 replied. "Least favorite food?"

"Sour candy." Hisako said.

They turned away from one another for a minute or two, then suddenly whirled back around, sticking out their tongues and wiggling their fingers at each other.

"Okay, she's definitely me." both Hisakos said at last.

"Guess I'm not as unique as I thought." Hisako 2 remarked.

"What do you mean?" Hisako asked.

"Aw, you're still one of a kind to us." Hairy Mikey assured.

Hisako 2 smiled.

"Thanks, Mikey." she told him.

"Okay, that's settled." Kagome cut in. "Now what the flip is going on here? Where are we?"

"The Tower of Despair." Rita replied. "Maximum security, from the looks of it."

"Tower of Despair?" Vee asked. "What an inviting name."

"Nice to know we're getting the royal treatment." Raph 2 deadpanned.

"So, where is this tower?" Hisako questioned.

"Dimension X." Rita answered.

The main Turtles backed up in shock at that.

"Dimension X?!" Leo exclaimed. "Then that means…"

Hisako collapsed to her knees, clutching her chest and trying to control her air intake.

"Krang's men…" she wheezed.

"Oh…" Hisako 2 let out, recognizing the panic attack for what it was and going to comfort her other self. "Guess Krang is her Stockman."

"Stockman?" Raph asked. "Shredder's little bug-faced man-bitch?"

"Maybe _your_ Stockman." Hairy Raph replied. "But not ours."

"Yeah, theirs is a grade-A psycho." Mikey 2 added.

"And what do you mean 'bug-faced'?" Hairy Leo asked.

"Oh, that." Vee piped up. "Our Stockman was turned into a mutant fly."

"No offense, but shouldn't we be trying to figure out why we're here?" Hairy Donnie asked. "All three of us?"

"Good point." said Donnie 2. "I mean, I highly doubt our Kraang and yours are one and the same."

"You mean, yours isn't a genocidal general?" Donnie asked.

"More like a collection of Utroms brainwashed into a hive mind by an ex scientist turned dictator intent on mutating our world to conquer it and destroy his hated enemies." Donnie 2 replied.

"Ours is... none of those things." Hairy Donnie remarked.

"...Wow." Kagome said flatly.

"That reminds me." Hairy Donnie said, pointing at her. "Who are you? Their version of Karai?"

"No. My name's Kagome." Kagome replied. "My mom helped raise the Turtles."

"You guys had a mom?" Hairy Mikey asked. "Lucky!"

"So Splinter's got a girlfriend in your world." Mikey 2 mused. "That's pretty cool."

"No, it's not like that." Leo clarified. "Kasumi and Master Splinter are best friends, and have been since they were kids."

"Again, off topic." Leo 2 cut in.

"He's right." Hairy Leo agreed. "Escape now. Compare universes later."

A loudspeaker suddenly came on.

"Foolish Turtles." came the voice of Kraang Prime. "There IS no escape from here."

The other Turtles stiffened at that.

"Kraang!" they all said in unison.

"Must be your Krang." Vee mused. "Ours sounds more... manly."

"I just always assumed exposure to our atmosphere made him gassy or something." Donnie 2 mused.

"You're half right, foul mutation!" came the voice of Krang himself.

"Now that's our Krang." Kagome said absently, before her eyes went wide. "Our Krang?!"

"Aw man, I hate it when they team up." Mikey 2 groaned.

"How the fuck?!" Raph demanded. "He should be in solitary at TCRI!"

"You think that pathetic prison could hold me?!" Krang taunted. "HA!"

Just then, the door opened, revealing Krang in a new body. Hisako scrambled back, Hisako 2 holding her close.

"So, you're their Krang." Leo 2 mused.

Ignoring him for the moment, Krang looked at Hisako, smirking at her fear.

"Ah, that's the Project Oracle I remember." he remarked. "The simpering little coward. I must say, I prefer seeing you this way."

"Screw you, you wad of chewing gum!" Hisako 2 spat, pulling her counterpart closer.

Krang looked at her, sighing.

"Lovely. Another one." he said flatly before looking back at Hisako. "I should have euthanized you years ago, Oracle… And now, I mean to rectify that mistake."

"Touch her, and I swear I'll gut you!" Raph shouted.

"How'd you escape?!" Vee demanded.

"Simple, girl." Krang replied. "Viral managed to break us loose, and reprogram the transmat so I could escape. Due to the interference of that Guardian boy, I ended up here rather than in my Dimension X."

Hisako clasped her hands, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Sam." she whispered.

"Let me guess." Donnie 2 piped up. "You met our Kraang and bonded over mutual hatred of us."

"And we got dragged into the crossfire." Hairy Donnie mused.

Krang shrugged.

"Had to cover our bases." He said before scoffing at the glare his Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome were giving him. "Oh, stop with the evil eye. I only came to you in the first place to escape Earth before the Triceratons arrived, not to be locked in a cell to await my death."

"Considering the number of times we kicked your ass, you'd think you have more faith in us." Kagome deadpanned.

"You can't hope to stand against the Triceratons' might." Krang said matter-of-factly. "Everyone who has tried has failed... and died horribly. They will turn the Earth to dust, and there's nothing you can do."

As they spoke, a pair of figures darted through the shadows, taking out Kraang droids silently and efficiently.

"Basically, what we're going to do to you is a mercy killing, compared to what Zanramon would do." Krang went on.

"Maybe different in your world," Raph 2 shot back, "but with us, Kraang and mercy don't belong in the same sentence."

"Oh, I didn't say it would be quick." Krang clarified, grinning evilly. "I just said compared to Zanramon's methods, it would be mercy."

Just then, a cough went off behind him. He turned, just in time for a katana to tear through his metal chest. The katana slid out and the body fell, revealing the pink haired girl and a black-furred Splinter.

"Dad!" the hairy Turtles and Hisako 2 cheered happily.

"My children." Splinter greeted, smiling in relief. "We must hurry.

"More dimensional hijinks, I see." the pinkette remarked.

"Apparently." said Hairy Leo.

"How are we gonna get outta here?" Kagome asked.

The pinkette grinned, pulling out a cell phone and talking into it.

"We found them." she said into it. "Open portal on our coordinates!"

Just then, a massive portal opened up under all three sets of turtles.

"Cowabunga!" Hairy Mikey declared as they fell in.

-X-

Another portal opened, and the group found themselves in a massive turtle pile atop a transmat device.

"Somebody… get… off!" Mikey 2 yelled.

Mikey had someone's hand in his face, and that fact had him scowling.

"Raph, get your hand out of my face!" he demanded.

"That ain't my hand!" Raph shot back. "That's yours!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Mikey snapped.

He sank his teeth into his own hand, and quickly realized it was indeed his own hand before screaming in pain.

"Oh dear…" came another voice. "That is quite a number of turtles."

They looked up, seeing a cyborg manning the controls.

"Leatherhead, would you mind disentangling our friends?" the cyborg asked.

A massive, scarred crocodile mutant with red eyes and a humanoid face approached them, pulling the pile apart and dropping the Turtles separately. He paused when he saw two Hisakos.

"Oracle?" he asked in confusion.

"Me, big guy." Hisako 2 piped up, tapping her veins.

He picked her up, holding her before carrying her.

"Wow." said Mikey. "And I thought our Leatherhead was attentive."

Hisako looked the two over, and then it dawned on her.

"Holy Chalupa…" she let out. "You and your Leatherhead are an item?!"

"Yep." Hisako 2 leaned in on Leatherhead, snuggling him. "Hope that's not an issue."

Hisako shook her head.

"Of course not." she reassured. "I mean, Kagome and our Raph are dating."

"Seriously?!" Raph 2 exclaimed. "What about Mona Lisa?"

"Yeah Raph, what about her?" Mikey cut in.

"You do have a Mona Lisa, right?" Hairy Raph asked. "Salamandrian. Awesome warrior."

"Or a mutant teen." Raph 2 added.

"Salamandrian." Raph replied.

"Don't even start on that hussy!" Kagome snapped.

They blinked at that.

"I may be mistaken, but I believe we are in the midst of a love triangle." Donnie 2 mused.

"Hey, don't call her that!" Hairy Raph snapped.

"She's trying to horn in on my boyfriend!" Kagome shot back. "Kissed him right in front of me, too!"

"Raph's a two-timer!" Hairy Mikey sang. "Raph's a two-timer!"

Hairy Raph smacked him upside the head.

"Knock it off." He told him.

"Kagome, we've been over this." Raph reminded her. "We've known each other our whole lives, and I'm not gonna dump you for some alien chick I met just once."

Another cough rang out, and they turned to see the black-furred Splinter.

"Oh right. The other Splinter." Leo waved at him awkwardly. "Hi."

"While I understand wishing to learn more about each other, perhaps we can do it somewhere a bit more comfortable." Splinter offered. "And suited for company."

"Agreed." said Hairy Leo.

"You can use the conference room if you wish." the cyborg said. "I'll have Mortu deliver some food. I was told your dinner was interrupted."

"Thanks, Professor." Hairy Donnie said gratefully.

"Professor?" Donnie asked.

"Professor Honeycutt." Hairy Leo explained. "We met him when we got sent to space. He lives here now."

"No way!" Mikey exclaimed. "We were still in space with our Professor when Krang took us."

"Though ours is a full robot." Vee remarked.

"I came pretty close." Honeycutt said. "I got lucky, compared to my robotic counterparts."

"Ours isn't quite a full robot." Hisako clarified. "He still has his old brain."

"Weird." Hairy Mikey let out.

"Anyway, off topic again." Leo cut in. "Conference room."

 **-X-**

They headed to an upper level, which had been made to look like a basic office building. Guardians and disguised Utroms milled about, and the label above the door read "Galactic Enterprises."

As they went, Hisako looked at Hisako 2, seeing how close she and her Leatherhead were.

" _She's so happy…_ " she thought to herself. " _Despite everything she's been through, she's keeping it together, able to have a relationship. Maybe... maybe there's hope for me after all._ "

" _Of course there's hope._ " Hisako 2's voice echoed in her mind, catching her by surprise.

Hisako turned to her counterpart at that, but Hisako 2 just smirked. As this went on, Mikey was talking to his counterparts.

"So, that's why you wear clothes?" he asked. "You're... more human than turtle?"

"Yeah." Hairy Mikey replied. "Our mutagen is weird. That, and with clothes on, it's easier to blend in."

"Though if you ask me, I'll take lean and green, any day." said Mikey 2.

"You would." Hairy Mikey said simply, playfully pushing him.

Donnie found himself talking to his counterparts.

"What's with these weird veins?" he asked, pointing to the brown vein extending down Hairy Donnie's cheek and neck.

"Oh, that." Hairy Donnie remarked.

He lifted his shirt, revealing a brown blob that seemed to have sunk into his plastron. Veins stretched out from it, sinking into his body.

"Wow…" Donnie let out. "What is it?"

"It's a Cerebralite." Hairy Donnie explained, dropping his shirt. "A symbiotic alien that feeds off of our mental energy. In return, it acts as a personal translator, and atmosphere converter."

"A pretty handy tool, if I do say so myself." Donnie 2 added.

"We all have one." Hairy Donnie went on. "It's how we survived space."

"We just wear these Enviropacks and have wrist communicators to translate." Donnie replied. "Well, except Hisako. She had a translator chip injected right into her spinal cord."

"Wow." said Hisako 2. "And here I freak out every time I even see a needle."

"Oh, I do." Hisako informed her. "The doctor at the EPF got me by surprise."

"EPF?" Hisako 2 asked. "Got a Bishop?"

They nodded at that.

"Is he an asshole like theirs was?" Hairy Raph asked, gesturing to the other Turtles.

"Yeah, he was pretty jackassish." Raph 2 agreed.

"Ours kidnapped the Mutanimals, and later took Hisako and stole her blood to make super-soldiers." Kagome explained.

Everyone winced at that.

"Is your EPF still standing?" Hisako 2 asked.

"Yeah." Leo replied. "We had Bishop locked up at TCRI for months after that. During that time, one of his chief scientists, Sarah Bennett, ran the show."

"Dr. Bennett!" Hairy Donnie exclaimed. "We have one of those. She took care of us for a bit. She's real sweet."

"Yeah, she is." Mikey agreed.

"Aw, maybe you can send her a card or something." Raph 2 deadpanned. "Aren't we forgetting the alien brain army coming to kill us?"

Everyone snapped to attention at that.

"Jeez, we're really bad at staying on topic." Hairy Mikey remarked.

"Okay, so your Kraang and ours most likely know we escaped by now." Leo said. "They'll be after us soon."

"Right." said Leo 2. "We need a way to combat them. They've upgraded their armor recently and it's a lot tougher to crack."

"How tough we talking?" asked Hairy Leo.

"They broke our weapons like they were nothing." Donnie 2 replied. "We think they took Utromidium with them when they left your world."

"Utromidium…" Hisako sighed. "That's just great.

"Uh, what's Utromidium?" Donnie asked.

"A special alloy from the Utrom homeworld that's incredibly dense and near-indestructible." Hisako replied.

"Think like Adamantium." Hisako 2 added, patting a shell-shaped backpack she was wearing. "My shell's made of it."

"Nifty." Donnie remarked.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have any more, would you?" Leo 2 asked.

"No." Hairy Leo replied. "After the last time you were here, we're still picking up the pieces. There's not alot of Utromidium, or even mutagen left."

Leo 2 sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Damn it…" he let out.

"Well, our Honeycutt upgraded our weapons." Kagome shared, holding up her blades, which glowed with pink energy and vibrated

"Ooooh…" Mikey 2 said in awe.

"There's also my weapon." Rita cut in, placing her broadsword on the table.

"Right." said Leo 2. "That'll give us the edge."

"Uh… that's a broadsword." Hairy Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, it's not even a ninja weapon." Mikey added.

"In her hands, it's more than enough." Raph 2 assured. "Don't believe me? Try and pick it up."

Vee grabbed the hilt and was hit with a burning pain. She recoiled, blowing on her hands.

"What the hell is that?!" she demanded. "Is it like the Sword of Tengu?!"

"Nope." Rita replied, hefting the sword up. "This is Excalibur. The legendary Sword in the Stone."

The others stood in shocked silence.

"No way…" Kagome let out. "King Arthur's sword? _The_ King Arthur?"

"Long story." Leo 2 said simply.

Leo shrugged.

"Well, if stuff like vampires, ghosts, and magic exist, why not?" he declared.

"Excalibur…" Hairy Donnie let out. "Wow… your worlds are beyond weird."

"I'd say all our worlds are a bit weird." Donnie said simply.

"I've come to accept weirdness is in the eye of the beholder." Donnie 2 replied.

As this went on, Leo looked over to where the pink-haired girl was talking with Splinter.

"So... I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that your their version of Karai." he declared.

"Wow, nice guess." the pinkette replied. "But I go by Miwa. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey." Leo shook her hand. "Our Karai goes by Miwa as well. But only our Splinter really calls her that."

"So your Splinter must be Hamato Yoshi as well." Leo 2 mused.

"You mean yours isn't?" Kagome asked.

"No." Leo 2 replied. "He's a student of his named Chung Li."

"Chinese guy?" Mikey questioned. "Missing part of his left ear?"

"You have one too?" Mikey 2 asked.

"Ours is human, but yeah." Vee replied.

Before they could say anything more, both Hisako's clutched their heads, sensing something.

"Crap…" Hisako let out. "Krang's coming!"

"This soon?" Donnie 2 asked.

"They do kinda know our home address." Hisako 2 pointed out.

"Prepare yourselves, children." Splinter warned. "I have no doubt that this fight will be a long one."

Raph shrugged. "Hey, we beat Krang so often we should start charging for it."

"Except now he'll have a legion of Kraang droids at his disposal." Leo 2 reminded.

"Virtually indestructible Kraangdroids." Hairy Leo added.

"Some of which might have butt cannons." Mikey 2 included.

"And nipple saws." Hairy Mikey concluded.

"Those... are the weirdest weapons Krang ever made, hands down." Hisako muttered.

"Tell me about it." said Hisako 2.

At that moment, Krang's voice came from outside.

"We know you're in there, Turtles!" the alien general taunted. "Come face your doom!"

Raph 2 pulled out his sais, spinning them. "Well, let's not keep them waiting."

"Hey big guy." Hisako 2 piped up, turning to Leatherhead as she slid out of his grip. "Watch over the other me. Something tells me she needs it."

Leatherhead nodded, picking up Hisako, who almost immediately relaxed.

"Works every time." Hairy Mikey said with a grin.

 **-X-**

The assembled Turtles all went outside, finding themselves faced with Krang, backed by Kraang Prime, Kraang Subprime and Kraangdroids.

"This is it, Turtles. Your final stand." Krang taunted. "Do try to keep it interesting for me, will you?"

Hairy Raph smirked, cracking his knuckles and popping his neck.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." he declared.

"Alright, team." said Leo 2. "Let's do this."

"BOOYAKASHA!" all three Mikeys shouted as they jumped into the fray.

Kagome and Rita stood back to back, as did Vee and Miwa.

"Back to back, fighting crazy alien robots." Kagome mused. "Déjà vu…"

"Believe me, I'm still getting used to this." Rita replied before backflipping over Kagome, slicing through a Kraangdroid.

Donnie 2 popped an electrical relay out of his staff and jammed it into a Kraangdroid, tazing it until it dropped, while Hairy Donnie extended his staff, stabbing two Kraangdroids at once.

"Nice additions!" Donnie complimented. "Mine isn't too bad, though!"

He popped out the hidden blade in his own staff, spearing a Kraangdroid.

"Hidden blade." Donnie 2 said flippantly. "Had that since my staff was made of wood."

"Double blades with me!" Hairy Donnie replied, twirling his own staff and slicing through a trio of droids.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again." Donnie began, "It's not what it's made of that counts, it's how you use it!"

Vee and Miwa were still back to back, hacking and slashing.

"Gotta say, you're the first female turtle I've met." Miwa remarked.

"Seems there's only one me in the multiverse." Vee replied.

"We thought the same about Hisako." Miwa responded. "Maybe you'll find another you. Though personally, I doubt she'll be as badass as you."

"Thanks." Vee said, throwing her kama into a Kraangdroid's head.

Raph 2 stabbed one Kraang droid before tossing it at Hairy Raph, who kicked it to the ground.

"Y'know, every time you come to our dimension, you always make such a mess." Hairy Raph quipped.

"You can blame that on Kraang and his goons." Raph 2 retorted. "Not our fault we have better bad guys."

"You really wanna play that card?" Hairy Raph questioned as he threw his sai into another Kraangdroid's eye.

"Heads up!" Raph shouted.

He threw a Kraangdroid through the air. Raph 2 jumped up, stabbing it in midair.

"Nice moves." he complimented as he landed.

"Thanks." Raph replied with a grin.

Meanwhile, the three Mikeys were just going nuts. Hairy Mikey had turned his nunchucks into a three-piece staff, bashing bots in their gooey centers.

"Three piece?" Mikey asked as he ensnared a Kraangdroid with his kusarigama. "Nice!"

"It's cool, but the kusarigama is better." Mikey 2 said as he lashed out with his own.

Meanwhile, Leatherhead fought alongside the Hisakos. He was savagely ripping Kraangdroids apart, his eyes glowing brightly. Hisako 2 was using her tessen to dislodge the Kraang from their bodies, laughing the entire time.

"You're surprisingly upbeat about this." Hisako mused, clashing with another Kraangdroid with her tessen.

"These brain blobs are nothing." Hisako 2 replied. "Besides, we got this. Right, LH?"

Leatherhead gave her a thumbs up, a metal hand dangling from his jaw.

"How do you do it?" Hisako questioned.

"I'll tell you after." Hisako 2 replied. "Three o'clock!"

Hisako whirled around, slicing clean through a Kraangdroid.

Finally, the three Leos were ganging up on Krang and Subprime, backed up by Splinter.

"It's over!" Hairy Leo declared.

"Leave this world alone!" Leo 2 ordered.

"You're outmatched and outgunned, Krang!" Leo shouted.

"We'll leave when you're all dead!" Subprime spat.

"You've been a thorn in my side for far too long, you miserable mutants!" Krang declared. "Today, I'll finally be rid of you!"

"Fine." said Leo 2. "But remember: you asked for it."

Alongside Splinter, the three Leos charged. Hairy Leo reached Krang first, slashing through his legs, while Leo 2 blocked Subprime's buzzsaw arms. Leo himself faced off with Kraang Prime, backed by Splinter, who blocked his attacks with his walking stick.

Hairy Leo kicked Krang back. He stumbled back, pulsing with rage at being beaten back again.

"Damn you…" he snarled, glaring at the turtle. "Damn… YOU…!"

"My words exactly!" Leo shouted as he leapt forward, kicking Krang in the head.

Krang popped out, leaping onto Leo's face and springboarding off of him.

"Useless!" he shouted. "You're all useless!"

With that, he scrambled off.

"He's headed for the portal!" Hisako screamed. "We gotta stop him!"

She made to do so, but was intercepted by a Biotroid. She scowled, her eyes glowing.

" ** _Get the HELL out of my way!_** " she screamed.

"The one known as the other Hisako will not interfere with the escape that is the escape of Krang that is reminiscent of Krang but is not Krang." the Biotroid retorted.

" ** _Watch me!_** " Hisako snapped.

In a rage, she levitated the Biotroid and spread her hands, tearing it vertically in half.

Hisako 2 whistled in surprise. "Damn… is that what I look like when I go Dark Phoenix?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Hairy Mikey replied.

"Nice to know you're always emotionally unstable." Raph 2 deadpanned.

"Hey!" Hisako 2 snapped.

 **-X-**

Hisako hurried past the Biotroid's remains and to the portal room, busting open the door just in time to see Krang activate the portal. Honeycutt was unconscious on the ground, a cut on the human half of his face.

"Until next time, Oracle!" Krang shouted as he jumped in.

"No!" Hisako screamed, but she was too late to stop him from escaping.

Kraangs Prime and Subprime witnessed this, and were visibly irritated.

"Coward." Kraang Prime spat.

"So much for our alliance." Subprime growled.

"So, you have no reason to stay, right?" Mikey 2offered.

"WRONG!" Subprime shouted.

He then fired an elbow missile at him, forcing him to jump out of the way.

"Well, can't say you didn't try, dude." Hairy Mikey remarked.

"That cowardly version of me may have fled, but we will fight to the bitter end!" Kraang Prime declared.

"Well, this just got more difficult." Rita said flatly.

"Rita, think you can do it?" Leo 2 asked.

Rita gasped, turning to him.

"I'll cause a lot of damage!" she reminded him.

"Just do it!" Leo 2 shouted.

Rita tightened her grip on the hilt of her blade, her eyes glowing bright blue as white fire shimmering on Excalibur's blade.

"What the hell?!" Raph exclaimed.

"HIT THE DECK!" Donnie 2 screamed.

They all dove to the ground, covering their heads. With a primal yell, Rita swung her sword, a wave of power tearing through the two exo-suits. As the two Utroms plopped to the ground, Subprime pulled out a device.

"Don't think this is the end!" he declared as he pressed a button. "We'll be back!"

"Oh, shut up!" Kraang Prime snapped as they escaped into a portal.

When the smoke cleared, the Kraangdroids were scattered about in pieces. Everyone looked around in awe.

"Holy shit…" Vee uttered.

The glow died on Rita as she planted her blade in the ground, leaning against it.

"I'm not psychic," she said, letting out a breath, "but I can do that."

"And she's awesome at it." Mikey 2 remarked.

Mikey whistled.

"And I thought Hisako was a PMD." he remarked.

Rita raised an eyebrow.

"PMD?" she questioned.

"Person of mass destruction." Mikey clarified.

"Fair judgement." both Hisakos remarked in unison.

"Well, now that that's done, how are we gonna get back to our own universes?" Raph asked.

Honeycutt stirred at that, slowly sitting up.

"Oh my…" he said. "That was unpleasant."

"You okay?" Hairy Leo asked.

"Quite alright." Honeycutt assured. "Just a slight bump."

"Krang got away…" Hisako muttered, already dreading it.

"His Technodrome's still in the black hole." Kagome reminded her. "Even if he did make it back, he'll be stranded."

Hisako hugged herself, shaking. "Knowing him, not for long."

Hisako 2 walked over to her at that, kneeling to her level.

"Hey, it'll be okay." she assured. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but he doesn't have any power over you. Not unless you give it to him."

"She's right." Leo 2 added.

Hisako looked up, recalling their vision quest back in Northampton.

"We choose what holds us back…" she recalled, "and what moves us forward."

"And we are who we choose to be, not what others make us." Hisako 2 added. "Me, I choose to be Hamato Hisako, kunoichi of the Hamato Clan. How about you?"

Hisako slowly stood up, feeling more confident.

"I'm Hamato Hisako…" she said. "Sister of Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Venus, and Karai. Daughter of Hamato Yoshi."

Hisako 2 smiled.

"That's the stuff." she commended.

"That's two universes that Leo and Karai are siblings." Mikey 2 remarked. "I think the multiverse is trying to tell you something, Leo."

Leo 2 elbowed his brother hard as Hairy Leo rolled his eyes.

"Ugh…" Hairy Leo groaned. "that's never gonna go away, is it?"

"Nope." Hairy Mikey said simply.

Hisako chuckled, before turning back to her counterpart.

"For so long, Krang's haunted me, tormented me... terrified me." she remarked. "But today, that ends."

"I won't tell you the fear will just go away, because it won't." Hisako 2 clarified. "But surround yourself with loved ones, friends…" she hugged Leatherhead, "people who care about you. And don't be afraid to be happy."

"Be happy…" Hisako repeated, recalling what her Honeycutt said to her when they left Earth.

Honeycutt stood up, going over to the transmat.

"Well," he began, "now that ordeal is over, why don't I send you all back?"

The other Turtles went first.

"Sorry for leaving you with the mess." Leo 2 apologized.

Hairy Leo shrugged. "Eh, it gives us something to do."

"Though next time you come, let's try and not have another interdimensional incident." Hairy Raph said.

"Agreed." Leo 2 remarked. "Maybe we could do some karaoke or something."

With that, the other Turtles entered the portal, warping away.

"Alright, just give me a moment to find your location." Honeycutt said to the Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome before perking up. "Oh, it seems someone is trying to pull you back. Locking onto the signal."

He hit a few buttons and a holographic screen came up, revealing a view of the inside of the Ulixes. There, Robo-Honeycutt was looking quite frantic.

"Hello?" he asked. "Is anyone there?"

The Hamato septet perked up.

"That's our Professor Honeycutt!" Leo exclaimed.

"Perfect." Cyborg Honeycutt said with a smile, establishing two-way contact. "Hello there. Have you by chance misplaced a septet of ninjas?"

"Yes!" Robo-Honeycutt replied. "Thank you! I was starting to get worried."

On cue, the other Splinter appeared on screen.

"My children!" he exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

"We're just fine, Sensei." Leo assured.

"And man, have we got a story to tell you." Mikey added.

"I'm opening a portal to your location," Cyborg Honeycutt informed them. "Standby."

As this went on, the two sets of Turtles said their goodbyes.

"Well, if we're ever in the neighborhood again, let's do lunch." Leo offered.

"Definitely, dudes." Hairy Mikey agreed. "We'll give you the grand tour and everything."

"Good luck on your adventures." the black-furred Splinter said with a smile.

The Hisakos shook hands, Hisako patting Hisako 2 on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the advice." Hisako said gratefully. "That was just what I needed to hear."

"Just remember, you deserve to be happy." Hisako 2 told her. "Never forget that."

Hisako smiled.

"I won't." she promised.

With that, the transmat powered on, and the seven ninjas disappeared into pink sparkles.

 **-X-**

 **Dimension 3**

The seven reappeared on the Ulixes, where Splinter almost immediately grabbed them.

"Thank God…" the rat ninja said in relief. "When Honeycutt said you'd just vanished, I feared the worst."

"We were in another dimension, Sensei." Mikey explained.

"And met other versions of us." Donnie added. "Well, two, actually."

Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"Did you now?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Leo. "Let's make some tea and sit down. It's... a long story."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This version of "Transdimensional Turtles" is a crossover with Author of the Insane's _Secrets of the Sewers_ and Writing Avenger 2016's _Turtle Power_. This takes place a bit far into their respective universes, so we kept most details about the characters from them vague. I recommend you check out their stories for the details.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	91. Revenge of the Triceratons

**Chapter 90: Revenge of the Triceratons**

* * *

Down in the engine room of the _Ulixes_ , Donnie was helping Professor Honeycutt work on improving the ship.

"Hmm…" Donnie mused, "I estimate we'll get 27% more power out of the ship's thrusters."

"27.2%, to be precise." Honeycutt corrected, turning to him. "Without your help, Donatello, we would not have gained that extra .2%!"

"Well, thanks, Professor." Donnie replied. "But I've gotta admit, since we started working together, I feel barely qualified to be your lab assistant."

"We have to start somewhere." Honeycutt said. "Besides, I have the added benefit of a robotic enhancement. Considering everything you've done with your simple reptilian brain, you're well on your way to becoming as much of a genius as I am."

"Uh, thanks." Donnie said flatly. "I think."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that." Honeycutt assured. "You have a sharp mind. You're quite gifted. But you grew up on Earth. So naturally you're three thousand years behind the standard transdimensional concepts of physics."

"Three thousand years?!" Donnie exclaimed. "I'm a galactic idiot!"

Honeycutt flinched, looking flustered.

"Oh no!" he insisted. "What I meant was-!"

Suddenly, he was pulled away by a green and yellow halo. Hisako and April stood in the doorway, pulling him over.

"Best quit before you dig a deeper hole." April warned.

"Yeah." Hisako added. "Open mouth, insert foot."

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and everyone quickly hurried to the bridge. Vee looked over the monitor, paling.

"Oh, crap…" she let out. "Guys, the Triceratons tracked us down!"

"Damn it…" Leo cursed. "Everyone into positions!"

They scrambled to do so, when a red light began beeping.

"Incoming message." Kagome reported.

"On-screen." Honeycutt ordered.

Kagome pressed the button, and the screen powered on, showing a picture of Mozar.

" _Attention, Starship_ Ulixes." he said. " _This is Commander Mozar of the Triceraton Republic._ "

Splinter came forward, locking eyes with Mozar.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

" _You know what I want._ " Mozar replied. " _You are completely surrounded. Hand over the fragments of the Heart of Darkness you have collected, and I won't be forced to blast you into space dust._ "

"You'd do that anyway!" Raph spat.

Mozar glared at him.

" _You dare impugn my honor, boy?!_ " he snarled.

"Well, you work for a sleazy good for nothing like Zanramon." Raph said matter-of-factly. "Need I say more?"

Mozar clenched his fists and looked enraged before managing to calm himself.

" _Last chance._ " he ordered. " _Hand over the pieces!_ "

"You want 'em?" Raph shot back. "Then come get 'em yourself!"

Mozar sighed.

" _Very well, then._ " he said. " _Prepare to be boarded._ "

He turned off-screen.

" _Teleport an attack squad aboard that ship!_ " he commanded.

" _Sir, we can't._ " a soldier reported from off-screen. " _It's impossible to teleport through their ship's fiber plating._ "

If Honeycutt had lips, he would be smirking at that.

"I knew splurging for that would pay off." he said to himself. "One teleportation-based hijacking is enough."

" _Commander, let's just destroy the ship._ " the soldier suggested. " _The black hole generator's fragments are indestructible. We can get it from the wreckage._ "

" _If we must…_ " Mozar decided. " _End communication._ "

The screen shut off at that.

"Professor," Leo began, "I think it's time for a tactical retreat!"

"Agreed." Honeycutt said, sitting behind the driver's seat. "We don't have the firepower to take them."

"Strap yourselves in, children." Splinter warned, doing so himself. "I have a feeling this will be a bumpy ride."

They all strapped in just as Honeycutt gunned the thrusters, and they took off, several Triceraton fighters in hot pursuit.

"How are we gonna outrun the entire fleet?!" Casey demanded.

"Here's hoping my thruster upgrades paid off!" Donnie shouted.

He slammed his fist onto a button and the ship sped up as Honeycutt frantically looked over his display.

"Almost ready for Tachyon Jump." he reported. "They won't be able to track us again because we're awesome!"

"Brace yourselves!" Leo ordered.

Just as they did so, something hit the ship, rocking it. Honeycutt looked over his monitor in horror.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "Warp Engine 2 is down!"

"We gotta get that engine up and running!" Donnie insisted, standing up. "I'll see what I can do."

"No, my son!" Splinter interjected, grabbing Donnie's arm. "It is too dangerous. We will have to find another way to escape."

* * *

Onboard Mozar's flagship, he saw the damage the Ulixes had taken.

"Now they cannot escape us." he remarked. "It's a shame it had to come to this... but it must. Ready the Decimator Cannon!"

The ship began powering a massive laser…

* * *

Honeycutt perked up, looking at his display.

"We're being targeted!" he exclaimed.

Right on cue, they saw the screen, just as Mozar's ship fired a massive orange laser.

"Incoming!" Mikey yelled.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Honeycutt shrieked (1).

They did so, the laser missing them by millimeters.

"Oh, my God…" Kagome gasped, turning to Honeycutt. "That was the Decimator Cannon Zog mentioned, wasn't it?"

"A weapon capable of completely destroying a planet." Honeycutt confirmed. "It would have completely obliterated us had it hit."

"Well, good thing it's gonna hit that moon instead of us." Mikey remarked.

Everyone turned to him at that.

"Uh, what moon?" Hisako asked.

Mikey pointed and they looked out just in time to see a large moon before them get hit by the Decimator's blast.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Leo screamed.

Everyone grabbed onto something just as the moon exploded, creating an asteroid field that they frantically darted around.

"AHHH!" Screwloose shrieked as he clutched onto Wingnut's shoulder. "We're gonna die! Good thing I'm wearing clean underwear!"

Wingnut held him close, trying to keep him safe as they finally cleared the field.

"Okay…" Leo sighed. "I think we're out of the bad part."

* * *

Back on Mozar's ship, he had gotten a message from Zanramon.

" _Report._ " the Prime Leader ordered.

"We have the Fugitoid's ship right where we want it." Mozar replied.

" _Good._ " Zanramon said. " _Ready to launch a Rock Rocket. I want it armed with a biological payload. The Skeevix Virus._ "

Mozar gasped in shock.

"The Skeevix Virus?!" he exclaimed. "But Prime Leader, it's illegal in over two thousand systems!"

" _Are you back talking me, soldier?_ " Zanramon demanded. " _I said load the virus! I want that ship dismantled and that accursed crew destroyed!_ "

Mozar hesitated, then ultimately gave in.

"As you command, sir." he said reluctantly. "Soldiers! Prepare the Rock Rocket!"

* * *

On the Ulixes, Donnie's display showed another object approaching them at high speed.

"What did they launch at us this time?!" he demanded.

Before they could do anything, the rocket impacted the front of the ship with debris from the impact flying in and beheading Honeycutt, who's head landed in Hisako's lap. Hisako let out a horrified scream.

"PROFESSOR!" she shrieked, holding his head out.

As the hole left from the impact began to suck them out, Leo held on tightly, reaching for a switch.

"Gotta… seal… the hole!" he let out before hitting the switch.

He was just in time, small devices opening up and spraying adhesive foam into the hole, closing it up.

"If that patch takes another hit, we're in trouble." April said fearfully.

"And without the Professor, we aren't gonna be able to do anything at all." Donnie said meekly.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Kagome insisted.

"Here's some advice: keep this ship flying!" Wingnut cut in. "The Triceratons are still on our tail!"

"Donnie, isn't there something you can do?" Leo asked.

"C'mon dude, you're the smartest turtle we know." Casey added. "There's gotta be a way to get out of this."

Swallowing his uncertainty, Donnie stood up.

"Vee, divert power to the thrusters, on the double!" he ordered. "Hisako, help me out. We'll see what we can do about the Professor."

Hisako clutched the head, looking it in the eye.

"Don't worry, Professor." she assured. "We'll have you back in shape in no time."

As this was going on, Screwloose found his attention drawn to the Rock Rocket. He flitted over to it and tapped it once. After a minute, it cracked open, spilling green glop onto the floor and getting everyone's attention.

"What the hell is that?!" Raph demanded. "Meteor shit?!"

The gunk suddenly sprang to life and scurried away further into the ship, shrieking all the while.

"Uh, guys?" April piped up. "That 'meteor shit'... it's alive."

"Well, duh, Red." Casey deadpanned. "It did move and run away."

"No." April clarified. "I mean I'm getting multiple life readings from it."

She turned to Hisako.

"Tell me you sensed it, too." she begged.

Hisako gave a terrified nod.

"They're hungry." she went on.

"Then we must pursue it." Splinter declared.

"And why are we chasing after the hungry sentient slime?" Mikey asked nervously.

"Oh, I dunno, Mikey." Kagome said rhetorically. "Maybe because it's rampaging through our ship, and will probably cause a lot of damage if we don't stop it?"

Mikey groaned.

"I hate it when she makes sense." he muttered.

* * *

Mozar found himself once again communicating with Zanramon.

"Infection was successful, Prime Leader." he reported. "The Rock Rocket penetrated the Fugitoid's vessel."

" _Excellent._ " Zanramon grinned. " _The Skeevix Virus will destroy their ship in mere nextons from the inside-out. And the Heart of Darkness will be mine at last_!"

He laughed evilly while Mozar just looked disgusted over the whole thing.

* * *

Back on the _Ulixes_ , the others split up, leaving Donnie and Hisako on the bridge, trying to fix the Professor. Hisako closed her eyes, a hand on her Aeon crystal, and sighed in relief.

"I can still hear him." she reported. "Thankfully, the head had a preservation unit."

"Good to hear." Donnie remarked, looking at her. "Hisako, go help them find that meteor creature. I got this."

"You sure?" Hisako asked, tilting her head quizzically.

"Well, I…" Donnie finally caved in. "I don't know! This ship is awesomely complex. I-I'm not as smart as the Professor, okay? I just build stuff out of junk and Utrom parts!"

Hisako took her brother's arms, making him face her.

"Hey, it's okay." she soothed. "We all have faith in you. Nobody expects you to be as smart as the Professor."

Donnie still looked unsure.

"You're smart enough to help Dr. Lillja build a robot like Metalhead, right?" Hisako asked him, getting a nod. "Then there's a way you can rebuild Professor Honeycutt." She gave him a squeeze. "And I'll stay and help. It never hurts to have someone there."

"Okay." Donnie nodded, feeling his self-confidence come back as he looked over his display. "There's a nebula up ahead, made of gas. The clouds there, along with the ship's cloak, should help us hide. Hopefully, we'll have enough time to fix the Professor and give Mozar the slip."

"Hopefully." Hisako agreed. "I'll man the wheel. You do what you do best."

* * *

Back on Mozar's ship, the Ulixes suddenly disappeared from their radar. Seeing this from his own ship, Zanramon scowled.

" _What happened?! Where did they go?!_ " he demanded.

"I don't know." Mozar replied. "They just disappeared from our scanners."

" _Find them, Commander!_ " Zanramon screamed. " _It's one ship. ONE! SHIP! Send the fighters out, and flush them out by any means necessary!"_

"Sir, with due respect, I don't think that's necessary." Mozar said. "The Skeevix Virus should be doing its work."

Zanramon slammed his fist down, shaking the screen.

" _I don't care!_ " he shouted. " _They defeated the Spasmosaur, and escaped the arena! I refuse to take any chances, Commander! Flush them out! Do whatever it takes!_ "

"I-" Mozar sighed. "Of course."

Zanramon nodded at that. "Good."

* * *

On board the _Ulixes_ , the others came across several hatched cocoons in the rec room, dangling from the ceiling.

"What the hell are those things?" Casey asked. "Eggs?"

"They look more like cocoons." April corrected. "But they're empty."

"Meaning that whatever was inside that meteor is now running rampant in the ship." Splinter realized.

"Everyone be on your guard." Leo warned. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly, the electricity went out and everyone tensed up. A wire dangled down, seemingly cut in half. Raph examined it closely.

"They chewed through the wires." he reported.

"Whatever they are," Kagome piped up, "I'd say they're short, there's a lot of them, they have glowing green eyes, and…" She put a hand on her Shiranui blades, "basically look like gremlins."

Everyone turned to her, confused.

"How do you know that?" Wingnut asked.

"Because one of them is right over there." Kagome said, pointing.

They looked, and gasped at the sight of a small gremlin-like creature tearing into a panel, chewing on more wires. They jumped, and Raph threw its sai, hitting the gremlin and knocking it down. It hissed like a cat, snatching up the sai and chewing on it. Out of the blue, another gremlin dropped from the ceiling on Kagome's head, clawing at her. Kagome shrieked, clutching at it.

"GET IT OFF!" she screamed.

Seeing this, Raph scowled and grabbed one of Leo's swords off of his back, running over as the gremlin knocked Kagome to the ground.

"HEY!" he shouted.

The gremlin turned just in time for Raph to swipe the sword, cleanly taking its head off. Kagome panted, a hand on her chest before she shoved the headless body off of her shoulders.

"Space gremlins…" Casey muttered. "Where's the space Gizmo?"

"Dudes, it's like that Twilight Zone episode!" Mikey exclaimed. "With the Gremlin on the plane? If we don't get rid of these things, they're gonna turn this ship into an all you can eat buffet!"

A third gremlin suddenly appeared, but Vee quickly punted it into the open Think-a-Food Machine, slamming the door shut before grabbing the plug.

"Eggs!" she shouted. "Microwave style (2)!"

A pop sounded, along with a small screech, and the machine opened up to reveal the gremlin had exploded all over the inside.

"Nice thinking, Vee." Casey congratulated. "Always loved that scene in the movie."

"You would." Raph said flatly.

Kagome looked at the oozing green mess on the machine's inside, and gagged, turning away.

"I'm _not_ cleaning that up." she said firmly.

The remaining gremlins chittered angrily at each other for several minutes, then suddenly turned and ran out of the room.

"Uh, where are they going?" Vee asked.

"The engine room!" Screwloose realized. "That's the worst place they could destroy!"

"What are you talking about?!" Mikey demanded. "They already took out the TV!"

Everyone just glared at him.

"You're really are not all that bright." Wingnut deadpanned.

"We prefer to think of him as 'delightfully retarded.'" Vee told him.

"Hey!" Mikey objected.

 **-X-**

Back in the cockpit, Donnie and Hisako fiddled with Honeycutt's severed head.

"Okay, I-I think this should do it." Donnie said. "Possibly. Hopefully."

Honeycutt's eyelights slowly flickered back on.

"H-h-h-h-h-hello, fellas!" he stammered. "Phew, thank goodness my brain was in stasis. I feel so light-headed. Literally."

"Professor, thank Bushido." Hisako sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"More or less." Honeycutt replied.

"Professor, we're cloaked but not for long." Donnie cut in frantically. "We need more power. We need you!"

"Take me to the engine room." Honeycutt told him. " I have spare parts in the storage closet. You can put me back together, Donatello. I know you can."

"I've got up here, Don." Hisako assured him. "You worry about the Professor."

Donnie nodded, and quickly hurried to the engine room with Honeycutt's head in his arms.

 **-X-**

When he got down there, he stopped short, gaping to see the others facing off against the gremlins near the power core.

"What in the name of-?!" he demanded.

"Long story short, the meteor shit turned into space gremlins." Vee explained. "And they're trying to sabotage the engine!"

"The Skeevix Virus?!" Honeycutt exclaimed. "I never thought the Triceratons would go _that_ far!"

"Trust us, Prof." Screwloose interjected. "There's no low Zanramon won't stoop to to get his way."

Suddenly, the ship began to power down completely.

"Oh, dear!" Honeycutt cried. "They've damaged the engine!"

"If the power's out…" Donnie said with growing horror, "then… then we lost cloaking! We're out in the open and can't get away!"

"AHHHH!" Mikey shrieked, hands on his cheeks. "We're gonna die!" He suddenly calmed down, and asked, "Right?"

"Yyyyep." Raph said flatly.

"AHHHH!" Mikey screamed again.

"Stop panicking!" Leo ordered.

"Leonardo is right." Splinter added. "Panicking will do us no good. We must rid ourselves of this menace, and bring the ship back online."

Donnie hurriedly looked around, eventually finding the spare parts Honeycutt had mentioned.

"Found 'em!" he exclaimed happily.

He began hastily putting him back together, while the others dealt with the gremlins. The engine room became a giant gore fest, the turtles and co. hacking and slashing at every gremlin they found and trying to keep them from doing anymore damage.

* * *

On Mozar's flagship, the commander saw the Ulixes was still standing, and informed Zanramon.

" _They've defeated the Skeevix Virus?!_ " the Prime Leader shouted. " _Impossible!_ "

"These beings are more resilient then I could have ever imagined." Mozar mused. "Perhaps... they stand a chance against Krang after all."

" _Are you questioning my plan, soldier?!_ " Zanramon demanded. " _The demise of Krang will be on my hands! No one else's!_ "

"But sir, we have been trying to defeat him for centuries." Mozar objected. "These beings-"

" _This is_ our _battle, Mozar!_ " Zanramon roared. " _We don't need help, and we don't need them! Now, even if the virus failed, they still crippled the ship. Board the Ulixes and take back the fragments, NOW!_ "

Mozar's fists clenched, and for a few minutes, he was sorely tempted to resist. Eventually however, he gave in and sighed.

"As you command, Prime Leader." he said through clenched teeth.

* * *

In the Ulixes' cockpit, Hisako jumped at the sound of a loud thump. She looked up just in time to see what was left of the Rock Rocket ripped away to reveal a trio of Triceraton soldiers.

"You?!" Hisako exclaimed, her crystal glowing as she got into a fighting stance.

"You two, retrieve the Heart of Darkness." one soldier, the leader, ordered the others. "I will handle the Turtles and their allies."

"Like hell you will!" Hisako shouted.

She threw her tessen at the leader, who ducked and charged at her, grabbing her in a bear hug while the other two quickly hurried out. Hisako struggled furiously, eventually blasting him off. As she made to follow his men, the soldier grabbed her by the ankle, yanking her down before grabbing her by the head and lifting her up. Before he could do anything, a blaster shot hit him in the chest and knocked him back. Hisako dropped to the ground, turning to see a fully rebuilt Professor Honeycutt emerge, arm cannon at the ready.

"Hello there." he greeted. "Miss me?"

"Professor!" Hisako said, smiling.

"In one piece once again." Honeycutt replied. "Now, let's jettison these ruffians from my ship!"

They clashed once again, and after a bit, the soldier raised a hand to his helmet, listening to something before grinning.

"Too late, Professor Honeycutt." he declared. "My men have escaped with the fragments."

"NO!" Hisako screamed.

"Mission accomplished." the soldier taunted, activating his flight pack and flying out. "Farewell!"

"No…" Honeycutt muttered. "No, no, no…"

He and Hisako ran to where the pieces were being kept. As predicted, the door had been forced open and the pieces were gone.

"No…" Hisako whispered, shaking. "They got the Heart…"

Footsteps sounded, and the others ran in. They were all covered in green goo, but it was clear they had managed to finish off the last of the gremlins.

"The Triceraton fleet's moving in to finish us off!" Donnie said hurriedly. "We gotta get outta here!"

Honeycutt snapped to attention. "I can use my fusion core to give our engines the power they need, but it may fry the ship in the process."

"Better a fried ship than none at all." Splinter decided.

* * *

The Ulixes powered up and escaped. From his ship, Mozar watched them go, doing nothing to stop them.

"Commander, the Turtles have escaped." one of his soldiers reported.

"So they did." Mozar said flippantly. "No matter. We have what we came for."

The soldier blinked in surprise.

"But sir, didn't the Prime Leader order us to destroy their ship?" he questioned.

Mozar turned away with a shrug. "What the Prime Leader doesn't know won't hurt him."

* * *

On board the _Ulixes_ , the group reeled from their failure.

"Damn it!" Kagome kicked the wall. "All that hard work, for nothing!"

"This is all my fault." Donnie lamented. "I should've done more. Maybe we could've escaped."

"Donnie, stop it." Leo said firmly. "It's because of you we're still alive. If you hadn't gotten the Professor back online, Mozar would have gotten us for sure."

"Leonardo is right." Splinter agreed. "And all is not lost. If we collect the final piece, we may have a fighting chance."

"Yes." Honeycutt nodded. "But my ship is barely functioning. I need to get to a service stop for repairs before we can do anything."

"Do what you have to, Professor." April told him. "We've got some cleaning to do anyway."

"Yeah." Mikey added, looking down at himself in disgust. "I've got gremlin guts in places I didn't even know I had."

Everyone shared a small laugh, then broke off to begin cleaning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): If any of you don't get this reference, I will be very disappointed.

(2): I looked it up. You microwave eggs in shells, they'll explode.

Well, that stinks; the Triceratons got away with the pieces. But there's the last fragment left to go; it's not over yet.

Also, yeah, my Mozar is much closer to the 2003 version than 2012. If it wasn't clear, he deliberately let the _Ulixes_ go at the end to spite Zanramon.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	92. The Evil of Dregg

**Chapter 91: The Evil of Dregg**

* * *

On board the newly repaired Ulixes, the gang was going about their business. Mikey entered the rec room, smiling.

"Guys, I have important news." he declared. "The holodeck is repaired, and Mikey's Pepperoni Pizzaland Theme Park simulation is almost complete!"

"Mikey, if you built it, I don't wanna see it." Vee said flatly.

"Eh, I'll humor him." Hisako decided. "I'm kinda curious to see what he built."

"Maybe later." Leo cut in. "We've got way more important things to worry about now."

"Right." Raph nodded in agreement.

"My friends, I know this journey has been arduous, but there is still a chance." Honeycutt added. "If we can destroy the last piece of the Black Hole Generator, at least we can slow the Triceratons down."

"Speaking of which, the Professor and I think we've found a way." Donnie included.

"Finally, some good news." April sighed in relief.

"How're we gonna break this thing, Professor?" Casey asked.

"My research suggests it can be destroyed by a mixture of dark matter and fusion." Honeycutt explained, getting blank stares all around.

"Nuclear fusion." Donnie clarified.

"So we gotta nuke the thing." Raph groaned. "Of course we do."

"Why can't it ever be something simple?" Kagome questioned. "Like just slapping C4 on the thing?"

"Because it's us." Hisako said matter of factly. "Nothing is ever simple with us."

Suddenly, a screen began flashing red. Everyone jumped up as Wingnut and Screwloose checked it out.

"Incoming distress signal." Wingnut reported.

"From who?" Leo asked.

"The signal's Salamandrian." Screwloose answered.

"Oh, great…" Kagome moaned. "It's gotta be-"

The screen flickered to life, revealing Mona Lisa.

"Mona?" Raph said in surprise.

" _Brave Gamarons, I need your help._ " Mona explained. " _We were attacked. Commander G'Throkka has been captured._ "

"Someone got Sal Commander?" Mikey asked. "Who was it?"

" _Someone we least expected._ " Mona replied. " _A race of winged men. The Inuwashi Gunjin._ "

"The what?!" Hisako shrieked. "I thought they were extinct!"

Everyone turned to her at that.

"Mind filling the rest of us in?" Kagome asked. "Who are these guys?"

"They're an incredibly powerful race of beings." Hisako explained. "Stronger, faster, and more agile than any other being in the galaxy. Krang hunted them to extinction for their DNA, or so everyone thought."

"Where'd they take Sal Commander?" Leo asked Mona.

" _The Inuwashi Gunjin delivered him to the planet Sectoid-1._ " Mona replied.

"Sectoid-1?" Mikey piped up. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Vee gulped.

"It's where Lord Dregg is from." she muttered.

"That ain't possible!" Raph insisted. "Dregg was eaten by that giant fish monster back in Varuna!"

"If there's one thing we've learned, it's that the bad guys rarely stay dead." Leo pointed out.

"And it figures a big, gross bug like him would give Cthugga indigestion." Kagome added.

"If Dregg truly has Sal Commander, then we must do something to help." Splinter insisted.

"And give Zanramon more time to get the last piece of the Heart?" Screwloose asked incredulously.

"We can't leave Sal Commander, or the Inuwashi Gunjin in the hands of Dregg." Hisako shot back.

"How do you know they aren't serving him willingly?" Vee asked.

"They hold honor and pride very highly, like samurai. Something Dregg lacks." Hisako explained. "If they're doing his dirty work, it's not of their own volition."

Leo nodded at that.

"Mona helped us back on that ice moon, so we'll help her save Sal Commander." he declared. "That's the way it is."

Kagome crossed her arms irritably.

"Fine…" she grumbled.

"Oh, stuff it, Kagome. We've got bigger things to worry about." Vee shuddered. "Like the fact that we're going to an entire freaking planet of bugs!"

"Normally, I'd tease the heck out of you for your bug phobia, but even I'm wondering if this is a good idea." Casey admitted.

"It doesn't matter." Leo said firmly. "We're not turning our back on someone in need. Professor, plot a course for Sectoid 1."

"Right away." Honeycutt nodded.

"Mona, we're on our way." Raph assured her. "Just hang in there."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at that, but before she could say anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Hisako behind her.

"You know Raph cares about you." the psychic told her. "And _only_ you."

"I know that, Hisako." Kagome sighed. "But he mentioned after the moon incident part of him was attracted to Mona. I... I just can't help it."

Hisako sighed at that.

"Just remember this." she insisted. "If push came to shove, he'd choose you in a heartbeat. He loves you, Kagome, and nothing, not even Mona Lisa, is gonna change that."

Kagome nodded at that.

* * *

As they headed for the planet, Honeycutt brought them up to speed on Dregg and his nature, which he had uncovered on his computer.

"According to the files I've found, Dregg is a member of a race of marauders known as Malignoids." he explained. "In fact, he was once the mate of their queen, Maligna."

"Explains his superiority complex." Leo remarked.

"But what do you mean by he 'was once' the queen's mate?" Donnie asked.

"He eventually broke off from Maligna to start his own hive." Honeycutt went on. "This led him to Sectoid 1. That planet was once even more grand and populated before he took over."

Mikey gulped.

"Anyone else a bit scared right now?" he squeaked.

"And what happened after he took over?" Kagome asked.

"Dregg still follows Maligna's own modus operandi." Honeycutt replied. "The Malignoids steal and consume the resources of other worlds before moving onto another. Dregg and the Vreen are no different."

"So they're like the Kanabo." Donnie mused. "Sucking planets dry before moving on to another."

"I am now being reminded of why I hate space and aliens." Hisako said flatly.

"Okay." Vee piped up suddenly. "So, while you guys go rescue Sal Commander, I'll stay behind and tidy up the ship. Sound good? Good."

Raph grabbed her by the mask.

"You're coming, and that's that." he snapped.

"No! Anything but that!" Vee pleaded. "Not the bugs!"

"Vee, we don't have time for this." Leo snapped. "We gotta go."

"Also, if Hisako could handle being in Krang's bases even though she's scared to death of Krang, then you can do the same on Dregg's planet." Kagome added.

Vee looked amongst her siblings, then gulped hard.

"I hate you." she grumbled. "I hate you all."

* * *

Honeycutt pressed a few buttons and they completed the Tachyon Jump, arriving near their destination. As they went on, small green splats began to appear on the windshield.

"Welcome to the Sectoid system." he remarked. "Population: bugs. Lots and lots of bugs."

Hisako took Vee's hand, sensing her growing fear..

"I gotcha, sis." She promised, getting a grateful squeeze from Vee.

"Hey, what's the last thing to go through a bug's mind when it hits the windshield?" Mikey suddenly piped up.

Kagome sighed, already knowing where this was going.

"What?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

"Its butt!" Mikey announced, chuckling at his little joke.

As was to be expected, Raph smacked him upside the head.

"This is serious, Mikey." he snapped.

Mikey rubbed the back of his head.

"Just trying to defuse the tension." he murmured.

"Professor, where would Dregg be keeping Sal Commander?" Leo asked, ignoring Mikey's antics.

"Somewhere in the main hive, I believe." Honeycutt replied.

"Uh, main hive?" Raph questioned.

Honeycutt pointed at the asteroids surrounding them. The group took a close look, and realized they were actually giant hives. Vee's grip tightened on Hisako's hand, whereas Hisako returned the grip in kind, rubbing her head. April was in a similar state, both their Aeon crystals glowing.

"I'm totally fine. No prob." Vee muttered to herself. "Not itching all over or freaking out, not me…"

She started scratching her plastron with her free hand while her grip on Hisako's hand tightened to the point the psychic girl was wincing in pain.

"Vee, loosen up. You're breaking my fingers." Hisako informed her. "Believe me, all the buzzing in my head is hurting me enough."

Vee loosened her grip.

"Right, sorry." she hastily apologized.

"Just out of curiosity, these bugs are a hive mind, right?" Casey asked. "So... why aren't they getting mad that some of their dudes are becoming pancakes on our windshield?"

"Minor drones." Honeycutt informed him. "Dregg has reserves."

Casey winced.

"Damn, that's cold." he let out.

"Personally, I'm more worried about the Inuwashi Gunjin." Leo stated. "Do we have any idea what they look like?"

"I've only heard about them." Hisako replied. "Never seen one."

"I've seen pictures of them." Honeycutt provided. "They're birdlike humanoids. Four wings, talons for feet."

"So if we see birdmen, try and reason with them." Mikey suggested. "Hisako _did_ say they're big on honor, after all."

"We will try to reach them." Splinter agreed. "Perhaps we can convince them to aid us in our rescue of Sal Commander."

As this went on, Donnie checked the scanner, eventually finding something.

"Guys, I got something." he reported, pointing to a particularly large hive in a distance. "That's Dregg's central hive."

"Bring us down for a landing." Leo ordered. "We best move in on foot. Less chance of drawing unwanted attention."

"I'm getting a Salamandrian reading there too." Donnie added as they went. "It's gotta be Mona."

"Then our first step is finding her." Leo declared while Kagome just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

They landed on the hive, and it wasn't long before Mona emerged from behind a rock formation.

"Hello again, friends." she greeted.

"Hey, Mona." Raph greeted. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting."

"'Hope we didn't keep you waiting'." Kagome repeated mockingly under her breath before making a gagging face.

"I am merely glad you came." Mona replied. "Dregg is keeping the Commander in his lair. I will take you there."

"Lead the way." Splinter replied.

Mona nodded and led them along. As they went, Donnie looked around in awe.

"Wow…" he let out. "This entire planet is made of an organic compound. It's like a giant hornet hive."

"Thanks for the info, Donnipedia." Casey teased. "But when can we get to squashing some bugs?"

Suddenly, the ground gave out from under him. Leo darted in, grabbing him by the hand before he could fall in completely. April whirled around and surrounded Casey with a yellow halo, making it easier for Leo to pull him out.

"Phew…" Casey sighed. "Close one."

They suddenly heard buzzing coming from the hole, and looked down to see multiple glowing green eyes below.

"Oh shit…" Vee let out in horror. "RUN!"

She took off, dragging Hisako behind her as the others followed suit. As they did, several massive green bees flew out after them.

"Oh dear!" Honeycutt exclaimed. "Xaxx Bees!"

Kagome was tackled to the ground by one, holding its chomping mouth back.

"Hey!" Raph shouted, turning to them. "Get your chompers off my girlfriend!"

He stabbed the bee in the head with a sai before kicking it off and helping Kagome up. "You okay?"

Kagome nodded, more than a little happy that it had been Raph to save her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she assured him.

"GET IT OFF ME!" screamed Donnie's voice.

They turned to see him running around, clutching at a Xaxx Bee that was clinging to his face. Mikey whacked it with his nunchuck, sending it flying.

"Nobody stings my-" he turned to Donnie and his eyes widened in horror. "GYAH!"

Donnie's face was swollen to ballooning proportions and beet-red. He covered it in shame.

"I'm hideous!" he exclaimed, his words slurred by his swelled-up lips.

"You will be alright, my son." Splinter assured. "Professor, does the Ulixes' medical bay have the medicine needed to cure him?"

"Cure the sting of a Xaxx Bee, one of the rarest venoms in the known universe?" Honeycutt questioned. "Why, yes. Yes it does, actually."

Splinter took Donnie into his arms.

"I will tend to your brother." he told the others. "The rest of you continue with the mission."

"Allow me to accompany you back, Splinter." Honeycutt said. "I mean no offense, but I actually know how to work the machines."

Splinter waved a hand dismissively.

"None taken." he assured the robot.

"We got this, Sensei." Leo assured him before looking at Donnie. "Hang in there, D."

Hisako pulled Vee back over to the group.

"Guys, we found a way into the hive." she revealed.

"Good." Leo nodded. "Lead the way."

While Splinter and Honeycutt took Donnie back to the ship, Hisako led the others to the opening she found, dragging a reluctant Vee behind her. By this point, Vee was one step away from panicking, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free of her sister's grasp.

"Okay…" she sighed. "Only one way out."

She started gnawing at her arm like a trapped coyote, but a green halo forced her head back.

"Vee, knock it off." Hisako said firmly. "You're not gonna get out of this by pulling a _127 Hours_."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Vee hissed. "But you're dragging me against my will into the middle of a giant goddamn bug hive!"

"And how many times did you guys drag me against my will into a fight with Krang?" Hisako demanded. "Or into Dimension X?"

"Hey, we gave you the choice whether to come or not." Vee shot back. "No one _made_ you do anything."

That gave Hisako pause.

"Okay, fair point." she conceded. "But still, I swallowed my fear because my family needed me."

"Vee, come here." Kagome said, almost soothingly.

Vee did so, expecting to be comforted… only to receive a slap across the face.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Kagome snapped harshly.

"Ow!" Vee yelped, a hand going to her smacked cheek. "What the hell, Kagome?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome demanded. "Where's the courage and guts you had when you took on the Spy-Roach and won?"

"That was one bug!" Vee replied. "This is an entire fucking planet of bugs!"

"Either way, your family needs you. Your friends need you." Kagome retorted. "Now, I suggest you follow Hisako's example and swallow that fear of yours."

Hisako squeezed Vee's hand comfortingly.

"And never forget, you're not alone." she added.

Vee sighed and took a deep breath, composing herself.

"Alright." she gave in. "Let's just save Sal Commander and get the hell off this rock before I lose my courage again."

"Well, you heard her." Leo declared. "Everyone in the hole."

They descended into the hive, sneaking along quietly.

"So, any idea where Sal Commander is being held?" April asked.

"Lord Dregg is known to keep his prisoners caged in his throne room." Mona replied. "He sees them as trophies."

"His throne room?!" Mikey exclaimed. "You mean-"

Hisako flicked him in the forehead before he could finish that sentence.

"Not _that_ kind of throne, doofus." she informed him.

"...Your brother really hasn't got any brains at all, does he?" Mona questioned.

"Hey!" Mikey objected. "Why does everyone in the universe keep dissing me?"

"You make it too easy." Raph said simply.

"Everyone focus!" Leo hissed, before turning to Mona. "If he's a trophy, how are we sure he's even alive?"

"Maybe Hisako and I could try and feel out for him." April suggested. "See if he's alive."

"You can do that?" Mona asked.

"We're psychic." Hisako replied. "Didn't we tell you that?"

"Don't think it ever came up." Casey remarked.

A slight sliver of panic crossed Mona's face at that reveal before she managed to hide it. Kagome was the only one who saw it, her eyes narrowing.

"You sure you guys can find him?" Leo asked. "I thought the hive mind made telepathy difficult."

"It does." April confirmed. "To be honest, it feels like constant feedback. But with our crystals, it just might work."

"There is no time." Mona insisted. "We must hurry, before the drones catch onto our presence once again."

"She's got us there." Raph agreed. "If Sal Commander's alive, good. If he's dead... we'll at least make sure he gets a proper burial."

They all nodded and continued forward, Mona letting out a soft exhale of relief. Kagome eyed her suspiciously as they went.

 _What are you up to…_ she thought to herself.

 **-X-**

It wasn't long before they arrived in Dregg's throne room, the group seeing Sal Commander sprawled out unconscious in the darkened room.

"Sal Commander!" Leo exclaimed.

He hurried to the Salamandrian's side, reaching to touch his shoulder only for his hand to phase right through him.

"What the?!" Leo let out as the image of Sal Commander disappeared.

"A hologram?!" Vee shouted.

At that very moment, Dregg's sinister laughter sounded all around them.

"Shit!" Casey yelled. "It's a trap!"

Everyone readied their weapons as all the exits sealed shut. From the ceiling, four gracefully deadly creatures descended, landing in a circle around the warriors. Their heads seemed reminiscent of Samurai helmets, glowing red eyes shining from a blackened face. Their wings folded around them, giving them the appearance of cloaks as they perched on taloned feet. Each was a different color, ranging from blue to orange, red, and gold. All four had a circular disk embedded in their chests, and from the glowing red light pulsating in the center, it was clear that it was some sort of control device.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you guys are the Inuwashi Gunjin." Kagome mused aloud.

"Very few know of our existence." said the golden one. "How did you come to know of us?"

"A friend of ours mentioned you kidnapped her commander." Raph replied. "If you guys are supposed to be honorable, why work for a slimeball like Dregg?"

"You think we follow him by choice?!" the red one spat. "He enslaved us! Forced us to do his bidding! When he doesn't need us, we're kept frozen in stasis."

"It has been like this for countless years." the blue one added.

"But none of that matters." the orange one declared. "Once we capture you, our freedom will be restored."

"So that's how it's gonna be…" Leo sighed, before drawing his swords. "Well, we're not going down without a fight!"

"We know." the golden Gunjin, clearly the leader, informed him.

Suddenly, something long and pink shot out, tagging Hisako on the back of the neck. April was hit as well, both girls going down. Everyone gasped, turning to see Mona retracting her tongue just as Casey hit the ground.

"Mona?!" Raph exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

Kagome scowled, glaring at the Salamandrian.

"You…" she spat, "you traitorous BITCH!"

Mona turned to her, tagging her next.

"Kagome!" Raph shouted before turning to glare at Mona. "You shouldn't have done that…"

"Forgive me." was all Mona said before lashing her tongue out at him next. Raph dodged and charged her, tackling her into the wall and grabbing her by the collar.

"How could you?!" he demanded. "We trusted you, Mona! You were our friend!"

The red Gunjin let out a birdlike shriek, tackling Raph to the ground. The golden one went after Leo, the orange one after Mikey, and the blue one after Vee. Against the strength of these ancient warriors, the Turtles found themselves greatly outmatched. The fight truly ended when Dregg swooped down, grabbing Kagome by the hair.

"Cease your struggles." he ordered. "Or I decapitate this one."

Everyone instantly froze and Dregg turned to Mona, smirking.

"You did well, Y'Gythgba." he remarked. "At long last, the Gamarons and their Terran friends are mine."

At that moment, Sal Commander emerged from behind the throne.

"Sal Commander... why?" Leo demanded.

"His reasons are no business of yours." Dregg scoffed, approaching them. "You have something I desire. The fragments of the Heart of Darkness."

"Tough luck." Raph shot back. "The Triceratons beat you to it."

"What?!" Dregg demanded, before looking around and noticing something, or someone, was missing. "Wait… where is the fifth Turtle? And the rat creature?"

"All the way across the galaxy, Dregg!" Leo bluffed with a smirk. "They're bringing an army of Salamandrians as we speak."

* * *

Back on the Ulixes, Donnie laid on a bed in the medical bay, wincing in pain.

"Be still, my son." Splinter soothed. "You must let the medicine run its course."

"We were lucky." said Honeycutt. "If we had gotten back here just a second later... I don't think he would have made it."

"Thank you for your aid, Professor." Splinter said gratefully, running a gentle hand over Donnie's forehead. "I do not know what I would do if I lost a child."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were being placed in cages as Sal Commander and Mona approached Dregg.

"You promised to discuss the terms of our home world!" Sal Commander reminded him.

"We trusted your word, Dregg!" Mona added.

"Indeed you did." Dregg remarked, turning to them. "Come, let us speak in private."

The Turtles all watched them in anger and betrayal. Raph met Mona's eyes for a brief moment, then turned away.

"And what about our freedom, Dregg?" the gold Gunjin demanded. "We captured the Gamarons and their allies for you, as promised!"

"Yes." Dregg smirked. "But not _all_ of their allies. So… no deal."

He held out a remote, activating the disks on their chests. They all convulsed and screamed as colored cocoons surrounded them, entrapping them once again. Seeing this, Leo's eyes lit up with rage.

"You miserable, lying _snake_!" he shouted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Gamaron." Dregg said, waving dismissively. "Now, the Salamandrians and I have some business to discuss. Get comfortable. After all…" he grinned evilly, "you're my dinner guests."

With that, he left the room with the Salamandrians in tow. As soon as they were out of earshot, Mona whirled on him.

"We did as you instructed." she reminded him. "We lured the Gamarons and their allies there."

"You promised to spare our homeworld if we did." Sal Commander added.

"Yes, I did." Dregg recalled, before turning to them. "But it seems I've changed my mind."

The two Salamandrians gasped in horror.

"What?!" Mona exclaimed. "You can't do that! We gave you what you wanted!"

"You did, and I released your Commander, as we agreed." Dregg replied. "But no planetary invasion? I don't think so. And for the record, I am king of all insects; I can do whatever I please."

"You fiend!" Mona shouted, clutching the sides of her head. "What have we done?!"

"Betrayed your allies, destroyed their trust in you, and all for nothing." Dregg said matter-of-factly.

"You have no honor, insect!" Sal Commander spat.

"Honor is worthless. All that matters is power." Dregg retorted. "Now, leave my presence before I change my mind about sparing you."

 **-X-**

Mona and Sal Commander were escorted out by a set of Vreen. As soon as they were out of the hive, Sal Commander punched the wall, snarling.

"I should have known better than to trust that filthy bug!" he shouted.

"I led them to their dooms…" Mona lamented. "Those innocent beings…"

After a minute, however, she remembered something and stood up straight.

"Wait…" she let out. "Donatello, Splinter, Professor Honeycutt… Dregg didn't get them."

"Where are they?" Sal Commander asked.

"On their ship." Mona replied. "One of the Xaxx Bees got Donatello."

"We must hurry." Sal Commander insisted. "No matter what they decide to do to us, we must make this right."

* * *

In the medical bay, Donnie slowly sat up, the swelling in his face finally gone. He felt his cheeks, and smiled in relief.

"Professor, you did it." he declared. "I'm back to my old handsome self again!"

"Indeed." said Honeycutt. "Though I would expect such hubris from Michelangelo, not you."

At that moment, Mona and Sal Commander suddenly ran into the bay.

"Professor Honeycutt, Gamaron, rat man…" Mona let out.

They both dropped to their knees, bowing deeply.

"We must beg for your assistance." Sal Commander said. "And your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Splinter asked.

"We lied to you and yours." Mona explained. "We led your children into a trap…"

"You did what?!" Donnie shrieked.

"The Gamarons and their human allies… they are all prisoners of Dregg." Sal Commander revealed. "If we do not act soon, I fear they will not live for much longer."

At that reveal, Splinter looked outwardly calm, but all it took was one good look to tell how truly furious he was under the surface.

"We know that nothing we say can excuse our actions," Mona admitted, "but we beg you… help us make this right."

"We will discuss your actions later." Splinter said, calm but cold. "For now, we will go rescue my children."

Donnie thought their options over, then snapped his fingers.

"Professor, do you have any more of that anti-venom you treated me with?" he asked.

"I do." Honeycutt replied. "Why do you ask?"

Donnie smiled. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Back at Dregg's throne room, April, Hisako, Casey, and Kagome had reawakened and been informed of what happened. Needless to say, the former two were incredibly shocked.

"I can't believe it." April said quietly. "Mona sold us out?"

"I knew that slimy bitch couldn't be trusted." Kagome spat, rubbing her neck. "She stabbed us in the back. Literally."

She clenched her fists so hard her knuckles turned white.

"I swear to God, when I get outta here, I'm gonna tear her apart." she snarled.

"We... are gonna get out of here... right?" Hisako asked tentatively.

"Yeah. I've got an idea." he said, looking at her and April. "How much power can you two summon up at the moment?"

"Still shaking off Mona's poison, but I'm getting some strength back." April answered.

"Same here." Hisako reported. "What do you need us to do?"

"Focus all your power on these cages and try to blast them open." he told them. "At the very least, it should weaken them enough for us to bust out."

Both girls joined hands and closed their eyes. Their crystals began to glow and their cages began to shake. They began cracking all over, then Raph held up a hand.

"Allow me." he offered.

He went to the other side of the cage and got a running start, jumping and turning in mid-air to smash through his cage with his shell. He rolled and got back up, popping his neck.

"Nice work, Raph." Vee complimented.

They quickly hurried out and Leo slashed through the cage holding Hisako and April.

"We gotta get outta here before Dregg gets back." April insisted.

"Or those backstabbing Salamandrians." Kagome added bitterly.

"What about them?" Mikey asked, jerking his thumb at the frozen Inuwashi Gunjin.

"There's nothing we can do for them." Hisako said, looking down. "Not without Dregg's remote."

"Damn…" Casey groaned. "I hate leaving them like this."

"We can't risk going up against Dregg on his home turf." Leo insisted. "We need to get back to the Ulixes and put as much distance between us and this Sectoid as possible."

He stole a glance at the cocooned foursome. "Maybe someday, we can free them. But that day's not today."

They hurried out of the throne room, but just as they made it outside, they were confronted by a slew of Vreen and Xaxx Bees.

"Oh, fan-fuckin'-tastic!" Vee cursed.

Dregg flew in, smirking.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" he scoffed, snapping his fingers.

A massive scorpion creature scuttled in from another room, roaring with dripping maws.

"Meet my pet, the Scorpinoid." he introduced. "And he's quite hungry."

They stiffened, drawing their weapons to prepare to fight. Suddenly, a green spray came out of nowhere, dropping onto several Xaxx Bees and taking them out. Everyone turned to see Donnie standing there, wielding a backpack-mounted gun.

"Eat anti-venom!" he shouted.

He began spraying down a few more, just as Splinter, Mona, and Sal Commander emerged as well, all three carrying similar guns. The minute she laid eyes on Mona, Kagome stormed over to her, getting in her face.

"You set us up!" she shouted. "How could you even show your face? You're nothing but a-"

"Dregg threatened our homeworld." Sal Commander cut her off.

"He promised to spare it if we handed you over to him." Mona admitted, her shoulders drooping. "Now we see it was nothing but a lie."

"Well, he _did_ double-cross the Inuwashi Gunjin." Mikey recalled. "I can see that."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at that.

"We'll deal with you when this is over." she swore.

They got to work fighting the Vreen and Xaxx Bees, eventually taking them all down. Donnie turned the gun on Dregg, pulling the trigger… but nothing happened.

"Well... didn't see that coming." he remarked. "Time for Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" Mikey asked.

"Simple." Donnie replied. "RUN!"

Everyone just took off, running as fast as they could while Splinter pulled out a communicator.

"Professor, start the engines!" he shouted. "We need to escape quickly!"

"Right away!" Honeycutt's voice replied.

They heard rumbling footsteps, and turned to see the Scorpinoid running in, Dregg on its back.

"You will not escape!" the insect overlord declared.

Mona slowly turned back, glaring at Dregg.

"Go. Get back to your ship." she ordered. "The Commander and I will hold them off."

"What?" Kagome shouted. "Are you crazy?!"

"We sold out your family." Mona replied. "The least we can do is ensure that you escape!"

She turned to Raph. "Raphael, in case we don't escape... I want you to know I love you." She looked at Kagome. "And I want you to be happy, even if it is not with me."

Raph was genuinely stunned by this revelation as Mona turned to Kagome.

"Take care of him." she told her.

Kagome just blinked, but Splinter grabbed them both.

"Don't stop!" he told them, dragging them along.

As they turned to go, the Scorpinoid reached them and lashed out with a claw, knocking Mona flat. Raph and Kagome looked back to see this, and scowled.

"Mona!" Kagome shouted, glaring at Dregg. "That's it, Dregg! You're going down!"

She and Raph broke free of Splinter's grip to attack Dregg directly. Raph furiously stabbed the Scorpinoid in the eyes as Kagome leapfrogged off of his shell and slashed cleanly through Dregg's neck, decapitating him. However, they froze when they saw sparking metal in his neck as the body collapsed.

"Son of a bitch…" Raph spat. "He Doctor Doomed us!"

"Grab Mona." Kagome ordered. "I've got Sal Commander."

Raph nodded, and the two hoisted up the injured Salamandrians, dragging them back to the Ulixes.

* * *

Later, on the ship, Mona slowly opened her eyes to see Honeycutt standing over them.

"They're coming to." he reported.

Mona sat up, seeing Sal Commander sitting up as well as the others came in.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"Better." Sal Commander replied before looking down. "Brave Gamarons, we ask for something impossible: your forgiveness."

"You were trying to protect your planet." Leo said. "Believe me, we know what lengths people will go to in order to protect their home."

Raph approached Mona at that.

"Mona... I'll admit I'm attracted to you." he confessed. "You're a great fighter, and pretty."

He looked over his shoulder at Kagome. "But I love Kagome. She's the one I want to be with."

Kagome smiled at that as Hisako playfully punched her arm.

"Told ya so." she said to the other girl telepathically.

"I understand." Mona told Raph. "She is very lucky."

She turned to Kagome next. "As for you, Kagome Lee... we got off to a rocky start, I'll admit. But perhaps we can be comrades now."

After a minute, Kagome folded her arms across her chest and bowed at the waist, a gesture Mona returned.

"We must return to our world." Sal Commander insisted. "Dregg's forces will no doubt attack, and we must be ready."

"We understand." Leo answered. "We'd help you, but we have other matters to attend to."

He turned to Honeycutt. "Set a course for the last fragment's location, Professor. This is our last chance to stop Zanramon from getting it."

"Right." Honeycutt nodded. "Though we wish you luck."

With that, the Salamandarians took their leave, and the turtles and co. continued their mission.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The Inuwashi Gunjin are from _Fast Forward_ , if you recall.

Also, I would like to thank my reviewer OMAC001; his question if Dregg was a Malignoid in his review for chapter 82 actually gave me the idea to make him one.

Next chapter, the Turtles make an effort to retrieve the last piece of the Heart of Darkness before the Triceratons do. Will they survive? Or is the Earth doomed?

You'll have to wait till next time to find out.

Please R&R. See you then!


	93. The Ever-Burning Fire

**Chapter 92: The Ever-Burning Fire**

* * *

In the rec room, everyone was watching TV. After a minute, Kagome sighed, looking down.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Vee asked.

"It's just… I'm tired of space." Kagome admitted. "I miss Earth. I miss Mom."

"You're not alone there." Vee replied. "We're all ready to be home."

"I just wanna see Robyn and my dad again." April admitted.

"I know, guys." Leo said. "And once we get the last piece, we can finally go home."

"But will getting the last piece really be enough?" Hisako questioned. "And what's to stop the Triceratons from following us to get it?"

"Then we fall back on Plan B." Leo answered. "Fight them off back on Earth."

"We got this." Raph insisted. "I know we do."

"I know." said Hisako. "It's just…" she sighed, "old fears, I guess."

At that moment, the loudspeaker flared to life.

"All of ya, get your tails to the bridge!" Screwloose ordered. "The Prof has something to tell you!"

They immediately rushed to the bridge.

"What is it, Professor?" Leo asked as they arrived.

"Please be good news." Donnie begged.

"We're nearing the location of the last piece." Honeycutt replied. "The planet Magdomar, which translates to 'planet of ever-burning fire.'"

"Aw, man…" Mikey groaned. "Couldn't we just once go to the planet of comfy pillows and endless free pizza?"

"Question: can our Enviropacks survive on the planet?" Vee asked, ignoring Mikey.

"Yes, of course." Honeycutt assured. "Now, I must warn you of one thing, before I forget again."

He pressed a button, revealing a diagram of six monstrous-looking creatures.

"The final fragment is guarded by one of the six great Cosmic Monsters of the universe." he went on.

"Like Cthugga!" Mikey piped up, pointing at one of the images.

Sure enough, one of the pictures on the diagram was Cthugga. Hisako squinted, seeing that one of the creatures had more than a passing resemblance to Krang's Rock Soldiers.

"No way…" she let out. "That's where he got the DNA for Traag and Granitor."

Wingnut looked closely at another picture, confused.

"Is that a… disembodied cow head?" he questioned.

They all looked, seeing that was exactly what it was. Splinter's eyes widened in recognition.

"Ah, yes. Cudley the Cowlick." he remarked. "He was used as an alternative means of accessing the Battle Nexus, when Kasumi and I were children."

"Wow…" April deadpanned. "I don't know what to say.

"Don't think there's anything to say, Red." Casey said.

"Anyway, this is the monster that guards the fragment on Magdomar." Honeycutt cut in, pointing to an image of an intimidating looking fire creature. "An ancient Vorkathian Fire Beast, protecting the final fragment of the Black Hole Generator with its life."

Mikey squinted at it.

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

"It's female." Honeycutt replied, confused. "Why?"

"I'm gonna call it Cinder." Mikey decided.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Cinder?" she repeated. "Why?"

"'Cause that's all that'll be left of anyone who tries to mess with it." Mikey said matter-of-factly.

Vee groaned, facepalming.

"Mikey, why are you like this?" she asked.

Before anyone could say anything else, the scanner beeped, and Donnie looked it over, gasping.

"Uh-oh." he let out. "The Badyear blimp is already here!"

"Shit…" Leo cursed. "Mozar!"

"How'd he get here before us?!" Hisako demanded.

"It doesn't matter." Splinter said. "We need to land and find the fragment before he does."

They began to go in, but suddenly, an explosion rocked the entire ship.

"What in the world?!" Honeycutt shouted.

The communicator suddenly flickered to life, revealing the face of Dregg.

"Oh, not you again!" Hisako snapped.

"Did you shell-dwellers seriously think that you could escape my wrath?" Dregg demanded. "You destroyed my Scorpinoid! He was my favorite pet. I loved him. Now prepare to meet a horrifying and depressing end!"

"What is this, the galactic conqueror's meet-and-greet?" Mikey demanded.

"When all you have left is a humanoid brain, you tend to get evasive action!" Honeycutt declared.

He started flying toward the planet itself. Raph and Casey manned the guns, shooting Dregg's ship right in the head as they make their escape. Everyone braced themselves for a bumpy landing.

* * *

The Ulixes landed heavily planet-side, screeching to a halt near a pool of lava.

"Is everybody okay?" Leo asked once their stomachs had caught up to them.

"We're alive." Casey replied. "Does that count?"

Honeycutt ran diagnostics, sighing in relief.

"The ship hasn't suffered major damage." he reported. "And we're just a few clicks away from where Mortu and I stashed the fragment."

"Which most likely means that Cinder creature is nearby." Kagome remarked.

"Guess we're walking from here." Hisako mused.

Everyone started gearing up, preparing to go out.

"We won't need to worry about Cinder if we're quick enough." Honeycutt said. "Head north. Good luck, and stay cool." He laughed. "Get it? I made a funny."

Everyone groaned at that.

"Damn." Vee let out. "And I thought Mikey's jokes were bad."

* * *

Back in orbit, Dregg approached Mozar's ship in his own. As he approached, the communicator flickered to life, revealing the image of Zanramon's face.

" _State your business._ " he ordered.

"I am Vringath Dregg, ruler of Sectoid 1." Dregg replied.

" _Why would criminal scum dare to contact the Triceraton Republic?_ " Zanramon questioned.

"We share a common enemy." Dregg answered. "The Gamaron filth and their pathetic allies. I propose we set our differences aside in order to destroy them."

Zanramon thought it over. " _Perhaps…_ "

"They're here, on their way to the final fragment of your adored Black Hole Generator." Dregg explained. "I will help you claim the fragment of your silly toy. All I'm asking is for the Gamarons to be handed over to me. Alive. As well as 40 million credits."

Zanramon was silent for a few minutes, and nodded.

" _Very well._ " he decided. " _If you find the fragment first, the money and the Gamarons are yours._ "

"Excellent." Dregg said with a smile. "I'll be in touch."

With that, he hung up.

* * *

Planetside, the Hamato family, Kagome, April and Casey were going along, dealing with the intense heat. Some quite vocally, in fact.

"Good God, this heat is unbearable!" Vee griped. "I'm sweating like a razorback hog!"

Hisako, April, and Kagome were putting their hair up in buns. April handed Vee her own hairband, which she used to tie her own hair in a bun.

"It's times like this having long hair bites." Kagome muttered.

"Think I can have one of those?" Casey asked.

Hisako handed him one, which he used to tie up his own semi-long hair as well.

"Who thought being bald would work in our favor?" Mikey remarked, only to get a hairband flung at him.

"Ow!" the orange turtle shouted. "Where are you keeping all those?!"

"A girl always has spares." April said simply.

Hisako suddenly stopped, sensing something.

"What is it, Hisako?" Splinter asked.

Rather than answer, she whirled around just in time to catch one of Dregg's chest missiles with telekinesis and send it back.

"Please tell me someone saw that." she said. "'Cause that was frickin' awesome."

Dregg narrowly dodged the missile, glaring at them from a distance.

"Why am I not surprised?" Donnie spat. "Some people are just too stupid to quit!"

"Ignore him." Leo insisted. "We need to get to the Heart Piece."

"Leo, Lord Bugazoid's after the Heart too, remember?" Raph reminded. "We're gonna lead him right to it."

"Right…" Leo sighed. "New plan. Half of us hold of Dregg and lead him away. The other half go after the piece."

"I'll take Dregg." Vee decided. "I've got some anti-bug aggression to work out."

"I'm with you." Kagome told her.

"Same here." said April.

"I'll take fighting over hunting." Casey remarked.

"Guess we're staying." Hisako agreed.

"Got it." Leo nodded. "Good luck, guys."

The Turtles and Splinter rushed off after the heart, leaving Vee and the humans of the group to deal with Dregg.

 **-X-**

As they went along, something caught Raph's eye. He went over to it.

"What the…" he let out. "What's this?"

He lifted it up, revealing it to be an orange egg with red and black speckles.

"An egg?" Donnie questioned.

"Umm... even I know that picking up a strange egg on an alien planet is a bad idea." Mikey said.

"Michelangelo is right." Splinter agreed. "Best put that down."

Before Raph could do so, the egg began to shift around and crack open. Everyone flinched and Raph held it away from himself. After a minute, the egg hatched fully, revealing a cute little alien turtle with reddish skin and eyes.

"Awww…" Raph cooed. "Hey, little guy."

He flipped him onto his feet as the tiny turtle let out a chirp.

"Aw, look." Mikey let out. "He's almost as cute as me."

He went to tickle under its chin, only for the turtle to snap at him.

"Hey!" Mikey yelped, jerking his hand back. "Not cool!"

"Hmmm…" Raph mused. "How about I call you Chompy Picasso?"

" _Not_ a good time to adopt an alien pet, Raph." Leo said flatly.

Raph just slid Chompy onto his shoulder like he used to carry Spike.

"I dunno." he replied. "It's kinda nice to have a turtle on my shoulder again."

"What you need to do is find out who his mom is and give him back." Donnie insisted.

"We're on a mission to save Earth, not alien turtles!" Leo snapped.

Splinter looked up, and gasped.

"Take cover!" he cried out.

They quickly hid behind an outcropping of rocks as several Triceraton ships landed. They all peeked out from it as the pilots exited their ships.

"And now this mission got even more complicated." Leo groaned.

One soldier raised a hand to his ear.

"Prime Leader, we're near the spot where Dregg's Vreen reported seeing the fragment." he reported. "Moving in."

"Oh, no." Mikey let out. "Supervillain team up."

"Dregg double-crossed the Salamandrians and the Inuwashi Gunjin." Raph reminded them. "It ain't gonna last."

"Either way, we need to motor." Leo insisted.

"Agreed." said Splinter. "Move with the shadows. We cannot afford to be seen by either party."

They moved in the shadows in full ninja mode, slowly and silently. It wasn't long before they found the fragment. It was in the middle of a rock formation in a lava pool, far out of reach by conventional means.

"Bingo!" Donnie declared.

"Great." said Raph. "But how are we gonna get to it?"

Chompy let out a chirp, and suddenly, the rock formation began to move. Mikey's eyes widened.

"Uh, did you guys see that?" he asked.

"If you mean the formation moving seemingly on its own, then yes." Donnie replied.

The formation emerged, revealing it to be part of a spiked shell. The shell's owner emerged as well, revealing it to be a colossal turtle made of rock and lava.

"Cinder!" Mikey gasped.

 **-X-**

All across the planet, the various groups saw Cinder emerge.

"Whoa…" Vee let out in shock. "That's a giant turtle."

"One of the great beasts…" Dregg muttered.

"The Guardian of Magdomar." Mozar concluded.

* * *

On board his ship, Mozar turned to Zanramon.

"Prime Leader, your orders?" he asked.

"Bring it down, or cripple it so we can get the fragment." Zanramon replied. "Stand your ground to the very end."

Mozar was stunned, but knew the consequences of noncompliance.

"Y-yessir." he agreed, taking up his com. "Fire on the beast!"

* * *

Out of the blue, several Triceraton ships flew in, firing on Cinder. Dregg's ship joined the fray as well, as April, Vee, Casey, Kagome, and Hisako ran up to the others. The ships struck her shell and she roared, the firefight looking like something from a Godzilla movie.

"Okay, that's Cinder." Kagome remarked. "But where's the fragment?"

Leo pointed up to the fragment, still embedded high up in Cinder's shell.

"Oh… that's a problem." Hisako let out.

"The only way to get that thing is to climb Cinder." Mikey mused.

"Then that's what we're gonna have to do." Vee decided.

"You want us to climb up a giant turtle in the middle of a firefight?!" Mikey demanded. "Why not just have Hisako and April mind carry it over here?"

Chompy let out a happy squeak, getting everyone's attention.

"What the-?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Whoa, dude." Casey remarked. "Cute baby alien."

Cinder suddenly stiffened and looked down, seeing them there. Her eyes seemed to lock on Chompy in particular. April's eyes widened in realization.

"Guys, that little creature…" she began, "I think it's Cinder's baby."

"Raph…" Hisako said, "you just kidnapped the child of AN ALIEN SUPER BEAST!"

"I didn't kidnap him!" Raph defended. "I just found his egg in the middle of nowhere!"

"Newsflash, idiot." Hisako snapped. "THAT WAS HER NEST!"

As Cinder glared down at them, Raph quickly held out Chompy.

"H-here." he stammered. "No charge for babysitting."

Cinder reared back her head, her mouth heating up. April and Hisako moved on instinct, getting in front and grabbing each other's hands. They began glowing brightly, their crystals hovering as they created a force field just as Cinder unleashed a blast of fire. The force field held up for a full minute before Cinder's blast dissipated. As soon as it did, Raph set Chompy down and backed off, allowing the little turtle to toddle over to his mother.

"And this is why you don't pick up random eggs you find." Leo said flatly.

Cinder picked up Chompy and slowly turned away. Seeing the chance, Vee ran forward, jumping onto her back and beginning to scale her shell. Everyone watched in utter shock, afraid to call out for fear of startling Cinder.

Vee eventually made it to where the fragment was lodged, and braced herself against it, pushing at it with both legs. She nearly fell before April and Hisako caught her, and backed by their telekinesis, Vee pushed with all her might, managing to dislodge the fragment. The two began carrying her over, fragment in hand, when out of the blue, Dregg's ship swooped in. It snatched the fragment in a tractor beam.

"No, damn it!" Kagome screamed. "We had it!"

Dregg took to the sky. Seeing this, Cinder roared and took off after him. The two psychics struggle to keep a grip on Vee, pulling her safely back to the ledge with the family. Both collapsed, out of breath.

"We have to follow that ship!" Leo shouted.

* * *

In space, Zanramon found Dregg contacting him.

" _Zanramon!_ " Dregg exclaimed. " _I've got your precious weapon fragment, but you must destroy the Guardian. Give me sanctuary and 100 million credits, or I drop it into a star._ "

"You vile pirate…" Zanramon spat. "Fine."

"Destroy the beast?" Mozar questioned. "Sir, we can't!"

"We can't." Zanramon replied, eying a nearby dwarf star. "But that can."

Just as Dregg's ship docked, Zanramon powered up the Decimator and fired it at the star. The star began flickering and expanding, and their ship zipped away.

 **-X-**

At the same time, the Ulixes made it out of Magdomar's atmosphere, just in time to see everything.

"They're firing the Decimator into that star?" Wingnut questioned.

"Surely they would not be so foolish as to trigger the destruction of that dying star-" Honeycutt shook his head. "What am I saying?! Of course they would!"

He gunned the thrusters, and the ship jetted away as the star exploded, the resulting supernova catching Cinder and seemingly vaporizing her.

As soon as this happened, April and Hisako both collapsed, clutching their heads and screaming. The others materialized by their sides, holding them as tears streamed down their cheeks.

"So many voices... just gone." April let out. "Oh, my God…"

"They were so scared…" Hisako added, clenching her teeth in rage and horror. "Zanramon...

You heartless fucking monster…"

"Even Chompy…" Raph lamented.

Mikey looked at his back, noticing something. "Uh... then what's that hitching a ride in your shell?"

On cue, Chompy crawled out onto his shoulder, chirping.

"Chompy?!" Raph exclaimed, stroking his head happily.

Despite everything, April and Hisako managed a smile at the sight.

"Well…" April began, "at least he's okay."

"Guess Raph got his new pet after all." Hisako mused.

Kagome turned to Leo, a somber look on his face.

"Leo… what do we do now?" she asked. "Odds are the Triceratons have the complete set by now. We failed…"

Leo looked down, then looked up with an expression of determination.

"Not yet." he said. "We knew there was a chance this would happen. Right now, we just need to get back to Earth. We meet up with the ground troops and get everyone ready."

He looked out the window, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Once we get there…" he said, "it's the Earth's last stand."

* * *

On board the Triceratons' flagship, Dregg handed the fragment over to Zanramon.

"As promised." the insect king said. "Now, where's my money?"

"Right this way." Zanramon replied.

He led Dregg to an open room. Dregg entered, seeing it was completely empty… and suddenly, the door slammed shut. Dregg whirled around, seeing Zanramon just outside through the one window.

"Zanramon!" Dregg shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Giving you your reward, Dregg." Zanramon smirked as he pressed a button. "Your _eternal_ reward…"

A door on the other side opened, and Dregg was suddenly yanked out into the vacuum of space with a scream. His form iced over as he was left to freeze and suffocate.

With that, Zanramon walked back to the bridge, seeing Mozar's furious expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Mozar?" he demanded. "Dregg is a known trickster and betrayer. It was only a matter of time before he would have tried to do the same to us."

"This is not the Triceraton way." Mozar spat. "Causing Supernovas, betrayal… these are the actions of a… a… a Krang!"

Scowling, Zanramon grabbed him by the horns.

" _I'm_ in command here, Commander!" he roared. " _I_ make the rules now! I _am_ the Triceraton way!"

He shoved Mozar back, the grizzled commander stumbling before falling as Zanramon loomed over him.

"You know the penalty for challenging my authority." he snarled. "Commander Mozar, you are hereby stripped of your position and sentenced to life in prison."

Two soldiers grabbed Mozar and dragged him away, while Zanramon turned away, revelling in his triumph.

"It is done…" he declared. "The Heart of Darkness is complete, and I know just what planet to test it on."

 **-X-**

As Mozar was dragged away, something hit one of the guards, causing them to drop him. Mozar got up, just in time to see a massive figure take out his guards. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing it to be Traximus, who offered him a hand up.

"It seems another has finally seen the truth." he mused.

"Traximus…" Mozar quickly took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Zanramon has completely lost his mind. We have to stop him."

"And we will." Traximus assured. "But for now, we must retreat. And wait until the time is right."

With that, the two Triceraton defectors hurried away to an escape pod.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And that's that.

Next chapter, the Turtles in Space arc wraps up. Stay tuned for the pulse-pounding conclusion to this epic saga.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	94. Earth's Last Stand

**Chapter 93: Earth's Last Stand**

* * *

Down on Earth, all of the ground forces were meeting in the EPF discussing strategies. Everyone from the Slayers and the Mutanimals to Shredder and Hamato Clan were there, even if only the adults were talking. As such, some of the younger members were sort of just minding their own business. Rita was taking a nap on Rook's lap when she suddenly snapped awake.

"NO!" she screamed, bolting upright and getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?!" Tai demanded.

"They failed." Rita reported. "The Triceratons have the Heart of Darkness. All of it!"

"As I thought they would." Shredder said casually.

"No…" Jade punched the wall. "No, goddammit! NO!"

"What do we do now?" Mizuki asked.

"They're on their way back here now." Rita replied. "Hisako told me we should meet them all at TCRI."

"Then why are we still standing here?!" Slash questioned.

* * *

The assembled groups quickly hurried to TCRI, arriving just as the Ulixes touched down. The ramp opened up, revealing the Hamato family, Kagome, April, and Casey.

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome!" Kasumi shouted.

The two ran forward, embracing happily.

"Oh, it is so good to hold you in my arms again…" Kasumi let out tearfully.

Mikey was the next to run forward, and soon, all the Hamato siblings were in a group hug with Kasumi. Splinter let them enjoy their hug, searching the crowd for one person in particular. A serpent shot through the crowd, wrapping around Splinter in a desperate hug before shifting back into Karai.

"Miwa…" Splinter said with a smile. "My daughter… How I've missed you."

"I missed you too, father." Karai said, a tear tracing down her cheek.

Shredder scoffed in disgust, turning away from the sight as Hana took a step forward.

"Um, I hate to interrupt the touching reunion, guys…" she piped up. "But we kinda have a situation here."

Everyone sobered up immediately.

"Right." Leo said. "I'm guessing you guys got Hisako's message."

"Yeah." Tai replied. "The Triceratons got the fragments and are on their way."

"Honestly, I don't see why you bothered in the first place." Shredder said tactlessly. "This outcome was inevitable."

"Eat a dick, Shredhead." Raph scowled.

"Raphael!" Splinter snapped reproachfully. "Now is not the time, nor the place."

"Professor Honeycutt gave us the lowdown." Kagome explained quickly. "They have to set the Heart down on the planet itself to detonate it."

"The Heart will be set in the place you call Washington Square." Zog cut in, looking down. "Before Krang damaged my mask, I investigated the city for the most likely place to put it."

"We don't blame you, Zog." Hisako assured him. "We got a good look at Zanramon."

"Yeah." Vee agreed. "Grade A dickbag that makes Shredder seem like a saint."

Shredder just growled in response. Honeycutt emerged at that moment, followed by Wingnut and Screwloose. Everyone looked at them only briefly before returning to the matter at hand.

"So what's the plan, Leo?" Tai asked. "Dr. Bennett found Professor Honeycutt's notes. The only thing strong enough to destroy the black hole generator is a nuclear warhead. We don't have one, and even if we did, we'd blow up the entire city along with it and turn it into the new Chernobyl."

"We… don't know, honestly." Donnie confessed.

"We don't have a plan to stop that thing?!" Erika shrieked.

"For now, we focus on keeping them from turning it on." Leo decided.

"As sound a plan as any." Bishop agreed.

Hisako glanced at him, seeing his sickly state.

"Whoa... are you okay?" she asked. "You look like something a Kraathatrogon chewed up and spit out."

"I've just been feeling under the weather." Bishop replied, waving a hand dismissively. "Right now, stopping the Heart of Darkness is the priority."

"Then get ready." Leo declared with determination. "We'll do whatever it takes to stop them, even if it means sacrificing our lives. Tonight is our world's last stand."

* * *

Later, the group was assembled at Washington Square, including the Silver Sentry and Nobody. Leo looked the latter over, seeing him wearing a hi-tech exoframe.

"Nice suit, Nobody." he complimented.

"Thanks." Nobody replied. "Dr. Lilija made it for me, along with one for the Silver Sentry."

"Impressive." said Leo.

"Why would the Sentry need an exosuit?" Mikey asked. "He's already basically Superman."

"Even I need to breathe." the Sentry explained, adjusting his suit. "And that's something the vacuum of space is sorely lacking."

Meanwhile, the others were talking to the three newest members of the Hamato Clan.

"Guys, this is Ethan, Jess, and Kaela." Jade introduced. "Yukio's top students at the dojo. We recruited them a few weeks back."

"Nice to meet ya!" Mikey said, waving.

"Same to you." Ethan replied, nodding.

Meanwhile, April and Hisako had their eyes closed, sensing for the Triceratons' arrival. Soon, their eyes snapped open.

"Here they come!" both girls shouted. "Get ready!"

Everyone readied their weapons as the Triceraton flagship descended, a black circular device following it.

"That's gotta be the Heart of Darkness…" Kagome let out. "They put it together that fast?!"

"Are you really surprised by that?" Vee demanded. "This is us!"

The ship hovered overhead as several Triceratons beamed down, Zanramon as well. He smirked at the sight of the Turtles and co.

"So Gamarons, you managed to make it here before us." he remarked. "What a shame your efforts were all for nothing."

"Come over here and say that, hornhead!" Raph spat.

"I have no need." Zanramon retorted. "For soon, your world will cease to exist."

"It ends here, Zanramon." April vowed. "Everyone you've killed, everyone you've hurt… You're gonna pay for every shitty thing you've done in full!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, April." Leo remarked.

"Then let's kick some Jurassic!" Mikey declared.

A massive fight broke out at that. Mikey bashed one Triceraton in the knee, causing him to kneel over as Mikey turned his attention to a second one. He leapt up and brought both his nunchucks down down on his head, causing him to stumble back.

Donnie darted forward and used his staff to vault over a Triceraton before striking it in the back of the head, knocking him back. As he landed, he spun around and struck him in the back, finally knocking him to the ground.

Hob sprinted throughout the battlefield, slashing and clawing at every Triceraton he could see. One tried to catch him off guard, but Raph intercepted the attack, knocking the Triceraton down. Hob glanced back, sharing a nod with Raph before they both resumed the battle.

Tai deflected several laser blasts with his sword before charging forward and battling with one Triceraton. The alien dinosaur had mass and strength on his side, making this a one sided fight. Thankfully, Leo came to his aid, leaping up and kicking the Triceraton in the head, allowing Tai to take out his legs and bring him down. The two ended up back to back as more Triceratons closed in.

As more battles raged in the background, Slayers, Foot ninja, mutants, EPF agents, and Hamato clan all banded together to keep their planet safe. Amidst the chaos and insanity, Zog fought his way through his former brethren, his eyes locked onto one target in particular: Zanramon. Zog charged at Zanramon directly, tackling him to the ground. Recognizing him, Zanramon scowled in a rage.

"TRAITOR!" he shouted.

"No, _you_ are the traitor!" Zog spat. "You perverted the Republic! Turned us into monsters! Stooped to General Krang's level!"

"First Mozar, now you?!" Zanramon demanded.

"Mozar?" Hisako asked, knocking down a Triceraton before looking around, realizing he wasn't there. "What have you done to Mozar?!"

"He dared to question my authority." Zanramon replied. "Apparently, blowing up a star and throwing Lord Dregg out my airlock didn't sit well with him."

Hisako scowled, her eyes beginning to glow.

" ** _What. Did. You. DO?!_** " She shrieked.

"I stripped him of his position and had him locked up." Zanramon replied, as casually as if he was discussing the weather.

By now, everyone was absolutely furious and glaring at Zanramon. Hamato Clan stopped their battles, giving the perverse leader their full and undivided attention.

"What is WRONG with you?!" Makoto demanded. "How can you be so broken inside, to take so many lives, and talk about it like it's something to be proud of?! Like it's nothing?!"

"Shut your mouth, Terran!" Zanramon shot back. "I'm the Prime Leader of my republic! I can do whatever I please!"

"You fucking bastard!" Zephyr shouted. "You think you're just some blameless force of nature, don't you?! That somehow, the rules just don't apply to you?!"

"I _make_ the rules!" Zanramon barked.

"That's it!" Raph shouted. "I've been wanting to do this for six fucking months!"

He charged forward, jumping into the air and trying to kick him in the face, only for Zanramon to grab him by the foot in mid-air.

"Puny Gamaron." he scoffed before slamming him into the ground a few times.

Kagome ran in as Zanramon lifted Raph up again, drop-kicking him right in the groin. Zanramon's eyes widened, his pupils dilating as he dropped Raph and slumped down, groaning in pain.

"YES!" Kasumi punched Splinter in the arm excitedly. "Hahaha!"

She then looked at Splinter sheepishly, seeing the strange look he was giving her.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Damn, that felt good." Kagome said as she helped Raph to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Raph groaned. "Peachy."

"I'm surprised Hisako didn't do tha-" Mikey cut himself off and looked around. "Wait… where's Hisako?"

* * *

In the confusion, Hisako had snuck aboard a Triceraton ship. She had her tessen to the throat of the pilot, her eyes glowing.

"You're going to take me onto the tribase." She informed him coldly. "Try anything funny, and I'll pull your brain out your nostrils. Got it?"

The pilot nodded in fear.

"Good." Hisako said. "Now fly."

They flew up to the flagship, and as soon as they docked, Hisako slammed the pilot's head into the wall, knocking him out. With that threat taken care of, she made her way inside, not even bothering with stealth. She had her tessen at the ready, making a beeline for the first Triceraton she laid eyes on.

The unlucky Triceraton, one of the guards stationed there, suddenly found himself lifted into the air. He clutched at his throat, trying to breathe as Hisako stalked towards him, a glow around her hand and around the guard's neck.

" ** _Where is Commander Mozar?!_** " she demanded.

"W-we don't know!" the guard choked out.

" ** _Don't lie to me!_** " Hisako shouted. " ** _WHERE IS HE?!_** "

"Looking for someone?" a new voice cut in.

Hisako whipped around, seeing Traximus and Mozar rounding the corner.

"Traximus!" Hisako exclaimed, dropping the guard in shock. "Mozar!"

"Good to see you again." Traximus greeted, nodding.

"Same to you." Hisako replied. "Mozar, I heard what happened. Straight from the snake himself."

"Traximus jumped the guards and helped me escape." Mozar explained. "And now... I'm doing what I should have done a _very_ long time ago."

"How can I help?" Hisako asked.

"The Decimator Cannon." Traximus decided. "We can use it to take down Zanramon's air support."

Hisako nodded.

"Lead the way." she declared.

* * *

Back down below, the fight raged on. Silver Sentry flew at breakneck speeds, plowing through ships like they were made of _papier-mâché_. Several tried to shoot him down, but their lasers did little more than annoy him. Suddenly, he heard something powering up, and looked up to see the Decimator Cannon taking aim at him. He braced himself as it began to fire… on the other ships in the sky. Silver Sentry blinked, then watched in surprise as it took out several more ships. This did not go unnoticed by the ground troops, specifically Zanramon.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?!" Zanramon demanded.

The comms were dead; he wasn't getting anything. Then Mozar's voice came over.

" _Your reign over our people is done, Zanramon!_ " he declared.

"Mozar!" Zanramon screamed. "How did you-"

" _He had a little help from a friend_." came Traximus' voice.

"Traximus!" Leo exclaimed in recognition.

"Alright!" Donnie said.

"Gamarons." Traximus greeted. "Glad you survived."

" _We got everything up here_." Hisako's voice cut in. " _You guys deal with the ground forces!_ "

"Found Hisako." Mikey remarked.

"You don't even have to ask." Raph assured her.

They all surrounded Zanramon at that.

"Game over, dino-boy." Jade swore. "Time for you to go extinct!"

Zanramon snarled, furious.

"Fine!" he shouted. "I'll deal with you all myself!"

Leatherhead and Slash charged in, beating on him with all their might. The Triceraton Leader couldn't even get a single hit in, the two massive mutants just wailing on him mercilessly.

"We will handle this scumbag!" Leatherhead yelled.

"You do what you gotta do to stop the Heart!" Slash added.

Leo nodded, and the gang hurried over to where the Heart's countdown timer was slowly ticking down.

"Jesus Christ…" Makoto let out. "What're we gonna do?!"

"I can try to disarm it!" Donnie replied. "Just try to buy me some time!"

"We'll buy you as much as we can!" Leo shouted.

Donnie dropped to his knees, prying the casing off of the timer and beginning his work. The Hamato Clan and the rest of the family surrounded him, performing a protective barrier as soldiers closed in. Blades slided, staffs swatted, and all manner of weaponry flew as the Tricerations were fought off.

The Slayers got involved as well, Shadow swallowing several in his gelatinous body before smashing them into anything and anyone he could. Rook swung several punches, knocking several Triceratons back as Link played the nimble nuisance, tearing apart respirators and disarming guns. Rita's telekinesis allowed her to rip weapons right out of their owner's hands, turning them into clubs.

The EPF swarmed the area not long after, Bishop leading the charge with Dr. Bennet at his side. They let out vollies of laser fire at the Triceratons, flanked by the Guardians and the Utroms of TCRI. Nobody was among them, as well as Metalhead the robot, and the rest of the Mutanimals. They all fought furiously as Donnie did his best to try and disarm the detonator. After several attempts, his efforts were proving to be futile, and finally, he snapped.

"Oh, the hell with it!" he shouted.

He drew his staff and furiously stabbed at the detonator again and again until it short-circuited and exploded. He flinched slightly when it happened, but let out a sigh of relief when he realized that there was no black hole forming.

"It's down!" he informed the others.

"Went the caveman route, eh?" Jade asked before shrugging. "Whatever works."

"It's over." Donnie declared. "The Heart is out of commission."

Zanramon looked at the smoking generator, gasping in horror.

"This cannot be!" he shouted.

"It can, and it is!" Leo shouted. "It's over, Zanramon! You're finished!"

"No…" Zanramon collapsed, punching the ground. "NO!"

* * *

On the Tribase, the comm flickered on, revealing Professor Honeycutt's face.

"Professor Honeycutt." Hisako greeted. "Did it work?"

"Is the Heart deactivated?" Mozar asked.

" _The detonator is down, but the Heart is too dangerous to be kept intact for any reason_." Honeycutt reported. " _Traximus, get everyone off of the Tribase right away._ "

Traximus raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he questioned.

" _No time, just do it!_ " Honeycutt snapped.

* * *

Traximus, Mozar, and Hisako beamed back down to the ground as the Ulixes flew in, capturing the Heart of Darkness in a tractor beam.

"What's going on?!" Leo demanded. "What's he doing?!"

Donnie gasped in realization.

"Oh, no." he let out, turning to the others. "He said the only way to destroy the Black Hole Generator is a combination of fusion and dark matter."

"Which means?" Vee asked.

"The ship uses dark matter, and the Professor is powered by a fusion core." Donnie reminded her.

They got it at that.

"He's… gonna sacrifice himself!" Leo exclaimed.

"No!" Hisako shrieked. "No, he can't!"

"Professor, don't!" April yelled.

"Zayton, stop!" Zephyr shouted.

" **It has to be this way, my friends.** " Honeycutt said over his ship's speaker. " **If you knew my intent, you would have surely tried to stop me, and for that, I thank you.** "

Donnie looked down in sorrow.

"I'm sorry." he sobbed.

" **I'm not.** " Honeycutt replied. " **Had to be me. I created the Heart, and now I'm taking it out. Let it be known that you are my friends, and I love you all.** "

With that, he flew the Ulixes up into the air and the Turtles and co. began crying, April grabbing Casey and Kagome grabbing Raph. They all watched the sky as the ship flew towards the Tribase. Then, in a fiery explosion that lit up the sky, the Ulixes collided with the Tribase. The shockwave rippled through the atmosphere, washing over everyone.

"No…" Hisako choked, collapsing to her knees and bawling.

Leatherhead made as if to go for her, but Zephyr reached her first.

"It's okay…" he said gently, touching her shoulder. "It's okay…"

Hisako turned and hugged him tightly, sobbing hysterically. With the battle won, Shredder turned to his men.

"Retreat and rest for now." he ordered. "The battle is over."

"Master, we have the opportunity of a lifetime here!" Rahzar objected.

"Our forces are outnumbered and exhausted." Shredder said in a tone that booked no argument. "We will claim our victory another day."

With that, they all retreated. Everyone just looked saddened as they looked up at the site of Honeycutt's sacrifice.

"We won. We saved the world." Hana mused. "But... was it worth it?"

"Zayton thought it was." Splinter replied.

Zanramon began picking himself up off the ground and everyone tensed. Before he could say anything though, Mozar's metal fist connected with his face.

"And stay down." he spat.

"We'll take Zanramon back with us." Traximus told the others. "He will answer for his crimes."

"It will take some time to rebuild the republic." Mozar added. "The _true_ republic."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy, but I know you'll do great." Leo assured.

Mozar turned to Zog.

"What will you do?" he asked.

"I think I shall stay here." Zog decided. "This world is different and new. These past few months, it has grown on me."

"Well then, you will serve as the Triceraton Ambassador of Earth." Traximus told him.

"A title I will wear with pride." Zog said with a nod.

"We wish you luck, Gamarons." Mozar told them.

"And to you." Donnie replied.

Zephyr looked up at everyone as he hugged Hisako comfortingly.

"I'll talk to Mortu." he decided. "If there's anything left of the Professor, we'll make sure he gets a proper burial."

"Thank you." Hisako sniffled, wiping her eyes. "He deserves that much."

Mizuki yawned, stretching her arms.

"I'm beat." she said. "I say we all go home and get some sleep."

"Agreed." Leo replied.

"Can we have a turtle pile, please?" Hisako asked.

"As long as it's in our home, I'm game." Raph agreed.

"Sounds like a plan." said Kagome.

"I will come with you." Kasumi decided. "I... missed you all while you were gone."

"We missed you too, Mom." Kagome told her.

"A turtle pile sounds wonderful." Splinter said with a smile.

They all began to go, but Hisako stopped for a minute. She turned around, giving Zephyr a peck on the cheek. His eyes lit up, and he smiled as she rejoined her family.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"Taking the Professor's advice." Hisako answered. "And my own advice as well."

Kagome just smiled, then they caught up with their family as they made their way home.

* * *

Later, Mortu and his men scoured the wreckage of the Ulixes and the Tribase. Eventually, their efforts bore fruit when they found Professor Honeycutt's disembodied head.

"Well, at least it's something." Mortu remarked.

The head collected and brought onto the ship. Mortu picked it up, sighing.

"You finally destroyed it…" he mused. "But at such a cost…"

Suddenly, Honeycutt's head began whirring, his eyelights reactivating and beeping. Mortu nearly dropped it in surprise.

"Zayton?!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe it…"

"M-M-Mortu?" Honeycutt stammered, his dialogue stilted. "I-I-I'm a-alive? D-did i-it wo-o-ork?"

Mortu nodded, smiling.

"You did it, Zayton." he informed him. "The Heart of Darkness was completely obliterated."

"G-g-good…" Honeycutt said in relief. "I-i-it's do-o-one then."

"Yes." Mortu agreed. "Just hang in there, old friend. We'll have you fixed up in no time."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And with that, the Space arc is concluded. But unlike 2012, I'm following up on the Fugitoid's head surviving and reactivating in space.

Next chapter will be a breather before we get into more craziness.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	95. Discovery Day

**Chapter 94: Discovery Day**

* * *

A week passed with no incident. No Foot Clan, no Krang, no Triceratons. It was a week of relative peace. One morning, Kagome woke up and made her way down to the kitchen, where she saw her mother making her morning tea. As she sat down, she stole a glance at the calendar, paying it no mind before doing a double take.

"Hey, Mom…" she began, "what's today's date?"

"November 6th." Kasumi replied. "Why do you-"

Her eyes widened and she and Kagome glanced at the calendar, seeing "Discovery Day" written on that particular date in green.

"That's what I thought." Kagome said. "Today's Discovery Day!"

"Oh, Kami…" Kasumi gasped. "All this insanity, I completely forgot!"

"We all did." Kagome pointed out. "Oh man… how could we forget Discovery Day?"

She jumped up.

"I better call Leo." she declared.

* * *

At the lair, Hisako was sleeping peacefully when her T-Phone suddenly rang, waking her up. She yawned and fumbled for it, sleepily answering.

"H'llo?" she asked groggily.

" _Hisako?_ " Sam's voice came. " _I didn't wake you, did I?_ "

"What? No." Hisako yawned, sitting up and stretching. "Been up for hours. What's up?"

" _You got any plans for the day?_ " Sam questioned.

"No." Hisako replied. "Why?"

" _Well, if you're not busy, I was wondering if... maybe you'd like to…_ " Sam rattled off.

"You gotta answer the question for me to answer." Hisako said flatly.

"You wanna go out for coffee?" Sam asked quickly.

Hisako paused, her brain finally waking up and processing the request.

"Are you… asking me out?" she asked.

" _Yeah._ " Sam sighed. " _Yeah, I am. So what do you say?_ "

"I say I hate coffee." Hisako answered. "But I do like the Japanese sodas Murakami offers at his shop."

" _Okay, Murakami's it is._ " Sam decided. " _Meet you there at 11?_ "

"Sounds perfect." Hisako said. "It's a date."

" _Alright, see you then._ "

Hisako hung up, sitting in silence for a minute before walking out of her room and going straight for Splinter's, knocking on the door silently.

"Enter." Splinter called from within.

Hisako entered the room, sitting down before him.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course." Splinter assured her.

Hisako took a deep breath before going off on a rapid, nervous tangent.

"Sam just asked me on a date and I'm beyond nervous right now. I mean, I'm honestly surprised I haven't started shaking the entire lair. I don't know what to wear, what to do, or even how I'm supposed to act. I'm completely freaking out and I could seriously use some advice."

After spending a minute to process what Hisako said, Splinter merely said, "I see."

"You have no idea what to tell me." Hisako realized, letting out a groan and burying her face in her hands. "I'm doomed…"

"You'd be better off asking one of your siblings, to be honest." Splinter told her.

"The closest Leo's gotten to a date is hanging out with Karai." Hisako pointed out. "Donnie's a hopeless romantic pining after April. Vee's got no desire to date. And Mikey… do I even need a reason?"

"There _is_ Raphael and Kagome." Splinter reminded her.

"Kagome!" Hisako facepalmed. "Man, I almost forgot. I'll call her!"

She kissed Splinter on the cheek.

"Thanks, Sensei!" she called out as she bolted out of the room.

She rushed back to her room and snatching up her T-Phone, calling Kagome, who answered after two rings.

" _Hello?_ " came Kagome's voice.

Hisako repeated the exact same tangent she gave Splinter until Kagome cut in.

" _Whoa, whoa, Hisako!_ " she exclaimed. " _Slow down. My brain can't process language that fast._ "

Hisako took a breath, composing herself.

"Sorry." she said. "Man, none of the alien invasions were this stressful."

" _Okay, I got the general gist._ " Kagome remarked after a minute. " _Sam asked you out?_ "

"Uh-huh." Hisako answered.

" _So, what do you need my help with exactly?_ "

"To put it bluntly... I have no freakin' idea what I'm doing!" Hisako almost yelled. "I mean, honestly, I'm way out of my element. Dating is... well, not my thing. So... advice?"

" _First, just relax._ " Kagome soothed. " _You don't have to worry about getting all dolled up. Sam hates getting all dressed up himself. Hell, I remember back in freshman year, he literally got down on his knees and begged his dad not to make him wear a suit and tie to homecoming_. (1)"

"Okay, that's good." Hisako sighed in relief. "Because the nicest thing I own is that sundress you got me at some point. Still, don't like the bare shoulders."

" _Then wear your jacket._ " Kagome said simply. " _And slip some jeans under the dress too. Add your good boots, and you're good._ "

"Anything else?" Hisako asked.

"Just make sure you shower, brush your teeth, and put on some deodorant." Kagome answered.

"Right, sounds good." Hisako let out a breath. "Thanks, Kagome. Seriously."

"Anytime." Kagome replied.

* * *

Both sides hung up and Kagome turned to Kasumi, a smile on her face.

"Mom," she began, "we have a golden opportunity here."

* * *

The Turtles and Karai were just waking up and exiting their rooms when Hisako came out of the shower, wearing the sundress and a pair of jeans.

"Have you guys seen my boots?" she asked. "The good brown ones?"

"Over by the couch." Mikey replied. "Why?"

The boots flew into her hands as she began pulling them on, mentally braiding her hair as she spoke.

"I've got a date with Zephyr." she told them. "He called and asked me out this morning. We're gonna meet at Murakami's."

Everyone was floored at that.

"You have a date?" Karai asked. "What happened to Miss 'I'm too damaged to date?'"

"She met an alternate version of herself that told her she deserves to be happy." Hisako informed her. "That, and Professor Honeycutt's advice."

She finished her hair, then slipped on her jacket.

"So," she began, "how do I look?"

"Cute." Vee answered.

"Thanks." Hisako smiled. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

She rushed off. After a few minutes, the six siblings got a group text from Kagome.

" _Come to my house right away._ " the text said. " _Bring Leatherhead and Splinter. I've already called Tai and the others._ "

They looked over the text, then shrugged and headed out.

* * *

In front of the Lee mansion, the Hamato siblings, along with Leatherhead and Splinter, met up with Tai's group.

"Kagome text you all too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." Leo confirmed.

"Though I am curious about my presence here." Leatherhead remarked. "If this is such an emergency, why not summon all the Mutanimals as well?"

Makoto shrugged.

"Well, we're gonna find out." he mused.

They went up to the door, Leo ringing the bell. Kagome quickly opened the door and ushered them all in.

"What's going on, Kagome?" Vee asked.

"Guys, do you remember what the date is today?" Kagome questioned.

"November 6th." Mizuki replied. "Why?"

The Turtles all froze up at that, then they quickly pulled out and checked their T-Phones. What followed after that was a chorus of expletives in varying degrees of profanity.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Raph shouted. "We forgot Discovery Day?!"

"How could we forget Discovery Day?!" Mikey cried out.

"We take a week off and our brains go on neutral." Vee remarked.

"Uh…" Erika began, confused, "what's Discovery Day?"

"The day Splinter and I found Hisako and brought her to the lair." Kagome explained.

"It's the closest thing she has to a birthday." Donnie added.

"Now, my presence makes sense." Leatherhead realized.

"So, why did you call us all here?" Splinter asked.

"Hisako's out on a date with Sam." Kagome replied. "We have a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity here."

"Kagome, you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Mikey asked.

"You bet I am." Kagome answered, smiling. "We're gonna throw her a surprise party!"

"YES!" Mikey cheered, jumping for joy. "I've always wanted to throw one!"

Kasumi entered at that, talking on her cell phone.

"Hisako still likes double chocolate, right?" she asked them.

"Yep." Leo replied.

Kasumi smiled, resuming her call flawlessly.

"Mom's already ordering a cake." Kagome informed them. "And she's already pre-ordered several pizzas from Antonio's. All we need to worry about are decorations."

"What about presents?" Hana questioned.

Everything went silent at that.

"Uh…" Hana blinked in surprise, "what'd I say?"

"Wait a minute." Jade cut in. "Have you guys... never given each other birthday presents?"

"Well… no." Raph admitted.

"We've always lived by the Bushido code." Leo explained. "Where material possessions are meaningless in the end."

"All of Hisako's clothes are what fits her from Goodwill." Vee added. "She never asked for anything. She was just grateful for what she had."

"She's never had any hobbies outside of training." Donnie included.

"I mean, we're talking about someone who's just happy to be free." Raph finished.

"So, in a nutshell, you have no idea what to get Hisako, and use your lifestyle as an excuse not to get anything." Karai suggested.

"That's a pretty cold way to put it, Karai." Kagome remarked.

"Oh come on, Kagome." Karai scoffed. "You know it's true."

"It's hard to buy things for someone who's only real interests are ninjutsu, reptiles, and the color green." Leo said. "Doesn't really narrow it all down."

"Don't think of it like that." Tai suggested. "Just think of it like a challenge."

Mikey raised a eyebrow.

"A challenge?" he questioned.

"Yeah." Tai nodded. "How about this? We divide up into groups, hit the stores, and see what we can find as potential gifts. Those who opt out can handle the decorations."

"I will stay here, and help Kasumi and Splinter manage things." Leatherhead decided.

"We would appreciate your assistance, Leatherhead." Splinter said gratefully.

Kasumi nodded in agreement before handing Kagome a credit card. "Whatever you kids buy, it's on me."

"In that case, let's just buy the whole damn store and give it to Hisako." Jade quipped.

"JADE!" everyone shouted at that.

"I'm kidding!" Jade defended, rolling her eyes. "Why so serious?"

"C'mon, guys." Leo cut in. "Let's get moving."

* * *

At Murakami's, Hisako was seated at a booth when Sam entered, wearing a green polo shirt and tan khakis with white sneakers.

"Oh, am I late?" he asked her as he walked up.

"No." Hisako replied. "I've… been here awhile. I was really nervous. Ran out the minute I got dressed."

"I see." Sam remarked, before looking down at himself. "This is the nicest I like getting dressed."

"This is the nicest thing I own, period." Hisako said.

Sam chuckled.

"Well, you look great." he told her.

"Same to you." Hisako answered before gesturing to the booth before her.

Sam sat down and they ordered some soda and pizza gyoza before Hisako looked at him, curious about one thing.

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned.

Sam shrugged.

"You're gonna." he replied.

"Why'd you become a Guardian?" Hisako asked.

"It's basically the family business." Sam told her. "My dad was one too, before he retired. Of course, I didn't always have total faith in our mission."

"Oh?" Hisako tilted her head quizzically. "Why?"

"It just seemed... pointless." Sam admitted. "Crooks, Krangdroids, the lot, they were like weeds. Take them down, more pop up to take their place. Nothing I did seemed to amount to much. I was wondering if it was all worth it, or if anything I did mattered at all."

"Ouch… been there." Hisako winced. "So, what changed?"

"My dad." Sam told her. "He told me about all the people I'd saved, who were still breathing because of me. As he put it, if there's no great, glorious end to this, if nothing we do matters... then all that matters is what we do. 'Cause that's all there is. What we do. Today. And it was just what I needed to hear. Nowadays, I do my job because I don't think people should suffer as they do. Because if there's no bigger meaning, then the smallest act of kindness is the greatest thing in the world."

"Wow…" Hisako smiled. "That's… amazing. And a good cause to fight for."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "By the way, you oughta do that more often."

"What?" Hisako asked, confused. "Compliment your motive?"

Sam shook his head. "Smile."

Hisako blushed at that, covering your mouth.

"I… I didn't realize…" she began, turning more and more red.

Sam just chuckled as she slowly lowered her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato siblings and Tai's group had made their way to the Manhattan Mall.

"Okay," Leo began, "Like Tai said, we split up and look around for potential gifts."

"I'm going to the toy store!" Mikey declared.

"Mikey, we're here for Hisako, not you." Kagome reminded him.

"She does seem to like stuffed animals." Hana mused. "Like that old turtle on her bed."

"Uh-huh." Mikey nodded. "That's why I'm going there. They came out with a line of TMNT plushies and I'm gonna raid them."

"Sounds like a plan." Hana admitted. "Mind if I come with?"

"The more the merrier." Mikey replied.

The two went off at that.

"I think I have an idea." Vee remarked. "Jade, come with me for a sec."

Before Jade could say anything, Vee grabbed her arm and dragged her to a makeup store.

"Okay, what do you need me for?" Jade asked at last.

"You and Hisako have about the same skin tone." Vee answered. "What brand of makeup do you use?"

Jade rooted around for a minute before picking up a green makeup kit. Vee grinned, snatching it out of her hands.

"Perfect." she declared, the two going to the checkout.

"Hisako mentioned once that she likes your makeup and wishes she had her own." Vee explained as they went.

"She does have good taste in green." Jade mused. "Heck, I thought of giving myself green streaks in my hair once."

"Nah." Vee shook her head. "Black hair with green streaks?"

She made a face, to which Jade nodded.

"Yeah." Jade admitted. "That's why I didn't do it."

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Raph, Kagome, Makoto, and Erika found themselves looking around a photo store.

"Why are we here?" Raph asked. "I doubt we're gonna find a good gift here."

"Never hurts to try." Makoto told him. "We might get some ideas."

"Look." Raph replied. "This may be your thing, but it ain't mine. And it sure as hell ain't Hisako's."

"Well, you could always get some photos and make her a scrapbook." Makoto suggested.

Kagome tilted her head quizzically. "A scrapbook?"

"What the hell is that?" Raph asked.

Erika blinked in surprise. "You seriously don't know what scrapbooking is?"

"Not really." Raph answered. "I mean, we have photos, but they mostly just hang on the fridge."

"Makoto made one for me last year, for my birthday." Erika explained. "It was photos of happy memories. Like when Mom and Dad brought Airi home from the hospital, and I held her for the first time."

"Well… we did take a few photos of her graduation." Raph recalled. "And the first time she walked unassisted."

"Raph, I think we may have our gift idea." Kagome realized, smiling.

Raph grinned himself. "I'll grab as many photos as I can. I'll leave the fancy stuff to you two."

"Fair enough." Makoto agreed, nodding.

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Mizuki and Karai were watching with deadpan expressions as Donnie ranted and raved over the design of a turtle shell-style backpack.

"This is horrendous!" he shouted, holding it out at arms length.

"Donnie, it's a backpack." Karai pointed out. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the-" Donnie stammered. "What's the big deal?! Look at it!"

He shook it, going off on a tangent.

"The material is flimsy. It has no structure. There's no front plastron. And it's far too small to provide any means of protection."

"Don, it's not meant to be armor, you idiot." Mizuki said flatly. "Kids put books in it to take to school with them."

"It doesn't matter." Donnie shot back. "It's as if the designers didn't even _try_!"

"Well, if you hate their backpack designs so much, why don't you make your own?" Karai asked sarcastically.

Donnie opened his mouth to argue, then stopped. He looked at the backpack, then dropped it, muttering to himself on his way out. After a minute, Mizuki turned to Karai.

"You ever look at him and think, 'Wow, I'm living with that guy'?" she asked.

Karai nodded.

"Every single day, actually." she answered.

 **-X-**

Mikey and Hana had just reached the toy store and were looking around the plushies.

"I gotta say, it's a bit weird you guys have stuff like comics and stuffed animals based off you." Hana remarked. "Maybe a little _too_ much good publicity."

"Hey, we're not letting it go to our heads." Mikey assured her. "Sensei made sure of that. Besides, look at these things." He held up a plushie of Leo. "They're adorable!"

"Yeah, they are." Hana admitted. "Wonder if they have a Leatherhead."

A store clerk walked in at that.

"Did I hear you say Leatherhead?" she asked.

"Actually, yes." Hana replied.

"Well, you're in luck." the clerk told them. "We recently got a shipment of Mutanimal merchandise. I can show you if you wish."

"Please and thank you." Mikey said gratefully.

The clerk led them to an aisle where there was a line of merchandise. Hana immediately locked her eyes onto a Leatherhead plushie.

"Bingo!" she declared, picking it up. "Thank you, ma'am."

The clerk gave them a smile as she walked off.

"Well, I think we're set." Mikey remarked.

"Agreed." Hana said with a nod. "Let's get these checked out and meet up with the others."

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, Leo and Tai had found their way to an old Chinese antique shop.

"Why is this so hard?" Leo groaned, rubbing his face.

"Like I said, think of it as a challenge." Tai reminded him, thinking for a minute. "What about a new weapon?"

"Maybe…" Leo mused. "But it has to be one none of us use. The entire reason she chose the tessen is because it was unique to her. She wasn't keen when April picked them."

"That could be a problem." Tai pointed out. "We... kinda run the gamut when it comes to ninja weapons."

Leo let out a groan. "Well, this challenge is kicking us in the-"

He stopped, his eyes drifting to an ornate set of chopsticks in a glass case. One was open, revealing the chopsticks to be sheathes for thin daggers. Both boys looked over the case.

"Leo," Tai began with a grin, "I think we just hit the jackpot."

"Sir!" Leo immediately called, getting the clerk's attention. "How much for these chopsticks?"

* * *

At Murakami's, Hisako and Sam were currently laughing their heads off.

"You…" Hisako managed, wiping her eyes, "you were actually jealous of Leatherhead? Why?"

"Well, I saw how close you two are during the occupation." Sam replied. "I just thought…"

"Oh, no." Hisako shook her head. "He's like a big brother. I've never seen him like that." She thought for a minute. "Well... sorta. In another dimension we're a thing, but in this one, I'll leave the interspecies relationships to Kagome and Raph."

"Another dimension?" Sam asked before it hit him. "That's right. I remember Kagome mentioning that at school a few days ago."

"Yeah, we got pulled into a portal with two other sets of turtles." Hisako explained. "There was another Hisako, and a girl named Rita. The other Hisako is actually one of the reasons I agreed to this date."

"Is that so?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Hisako nodded. "She told me that I shouldn't be afraid to be happy. And that it's a good idea to surround myself with family, friends…" she took his hand, "and people who genuinely care about me."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Sam remarked.

"Same here." Hisako agreed. "Though I can't give myself all the credit. Professor Honeycutt helped push me. He said a lot of the same things the other me did."

She sighed.

"One of the reasons I never pursued you before was because I was afraid of hurting you." she admitted. "That my baggage would get in the way. He pointed out that by hiding my feelings out of fear, that's exactly what was happening."

She looked down, a bit forlorn at the mention of the professor. After a minute, Sam made a decision.

"Speaking of Professor Honeycutt, I've got something to tell you." he told her.

"What is it?" Hisako asked.

"Mortu looked around the debris of the Ulixes and Tribase, see if there was anything left of him." Sam explained. "We found his head. Somehow, his brain survived the explosion."

Hisako's eyes lit up at that.

"He's alive?!" she screamed, jumping to her feet.

"Yeah." Sam confirmed. "Starlee's been rebuilding his body this past week."

"Can I see him? Please?" Hisako begged, practically jumping in excitement.

"Don't see why not." Sam decided. "Let me pay, and we'll go."

Hisako threw her arms around him, hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed.

For a moment, she seemed like nothing more than an excited teenager, her smile touching her eyes. Sam smiled at that, returning her hug in kind.

* * *

Sam paid the bill, and the two made their way down to the lab in TCRI, where Professor Honeycutt's head was resting on a desk.

"Professor!" Hisako shouted, running toward him.

"Hisako!" Honeycutt greeted cheerily. "How nice to see you again."

"Same to you." Hisako replied, smiling, before bopping his disembodied head. "You idiot. You never should have sacrificed yourself like that."

"I created the Heart of Darkness, Hisako." Honeycutt reminded her. "It was my responsibility to destroy it."

"We would have found another way." Hisako insisted. "Yeah, you saved our world, but we lost a friend that day."

"What is one life, when weighed against billions of others?" Honeycutt said simply.

Hisako sighed.

"Just... don't do that again, okay?" she asked.

"Wasn't planning on it." Honeycutt assured.

"Good." Hisako said.

Sam came over at that and took her hand, much to Honeycutt's delight.

"Ah, so that's how you found out about my survival." he deduced.

"She brought you up while we were talking, and I thought I'd share the news." Sam explained.

"Well, my new body should be ready in a day or two." Honeycutt told Hisako. "And since the Ulixes is... space debris, it seems I'm staying for a while."

"Well, TCRI has sort of become a halfway house for lost aliens." Hisako remarked. "You'll fit in with Starlee, Wingnut, and Screwloose."

"Actually, Wingnut and Screwloose moved out a few days ago." Sam told her. "They decided to kick it with the Mutanimals."

"Really?" Hisako asked. "Huh. Guess they may need a different name than Mutanimals."

"Eh, not really." Sam said. "Most of them _are_ still mutants."

"True." Hisako admitted, getting an idea. "Hey Professor, how long until you're mobile again?"

"As I said, a day or two." Honeycutt replied. "It depends on how much longer it takes Starlee to finish the prototype."

"Well, lucky for you, I worked overtime."

Starlee came in at that, a basic robotic frame following her. "I need to run some tests, and I can see no better test than having him withstand five excited turtles."

Sam looked the frame up and down.

"That's his new body?" he asked. "Kinda clunky-looking."

"It's just the prototype." Starlee clarified. "The official model will look a lot more like his old one."

"How long will it take to install his head?" Hisako asked.

"Half-hour, tops." Starlee answered.

"Sweet." Hisako pulled out her T-Phone. "Man, the guys are gonna flip!"

* * *

At the Lee mansion, the others had made it back and were busy dealing with their purchases. Raph, Kagome, Makoto, and Erika were sitting in the corner, going over a fair-sized stack of photos. Donnie was perched on a tarp with some cans of spray paint and sheets of metal. Tai was helping Leo wrap an ornate Chinese box in wrapping paper. And Vee had just stuck her present in a bag, Jade adding tissue paper.

"It seems you all succeeded in Taiichi's challenge." Splinter remarked from upstairs.

He came down, followed by Kasumi, who was dragging a large box. Mizuki and Karai glanced at it.

"What's in the box?" Karai asked.

"My old festival kimono." Kasumi replied. "I haven't worn it since I was sixteen. Yoshi and I agreed to give it to Hisako."

"Why not Kagome?" Mizuki questioned.

"I already have one." Kagome answered. "Besides, Hisako will probably appreciate it more."

At that moment, Leatherhead entered the room, crouching a bit under the doorway.

"I just finished with the decorations." he reported.

"Thank you for the help, Leatherhead." Kasumi said gratefully. "It's greatly appreciated."

"It is no trouble." Leatherhead assured.

Suddenly, all of the Turtles and Kagome got a text. They all checked their phones, revealing the same group message from Hisako.

" _Big surprise for you guys._ " the text read. " _Home in an hour._ "

"Big surprise?" Raph asked. "What does that mean?"

"We're gonna find out." Leo said, before texting Hisako, " _We're having dinner at Kagome's place tonight. Meet us there._ "

" _Bringing company._ " Hisako instantly replied. " _That okay?_ "

" _Of course._ " Leo texted, before lowering his phone. "Alright guys, we've got an hour. Let's hurry up!"

* * *

 **One hour later…**

Hisako, Sam, and Honeycutt approached the mansion, Hisako reaching for a lone key that hung on her neck.

"Just wait out here, Professor." she told him. "I want this to be a surprise."

"Of course." Honeycutt said with a nod.

Hisako unlocked the doors, pushing them open.

"Guys! I'm here!" she shouted.

She stopped, noticing all the curtains were drawn and the lights were out. "Guys?"

"Weird." Sam remarked.

They made their way to the dining room, and Hisako flicked on the light.

" _SURPRISE!_ " everyone shouted, jumping up.

Hisako flinched, then looked around. The entire dining room was covered in green streamers and a hand painted banner reading "Happy Discovery Day!" There were balloons tied to various chairs, a stack of presents, and a large birthday cake sitting in the center of the table. Her siblings and friends were gathered around, and upon recognition dawning, Hisako broke out into a grin.

"It's Discovery Day?" she asked. "I totally forgot."

"Honestly, so did the rest of us." Kagome admitted. "Mom and I checked the calendar this morning, and it hit us."

"Well, this is absolutely amazing." Hisako remarked, wiping a happy tear away. "Thank you so much."

"What's Discovery Day?" Sam asked.

"Basically, it's her birthday." Leo explained. "The day Master Splinter found Hisako and brought her home."

"Whoa…" Sam quickly pulled out his cell phone to mark the date.

"Did someone say birthday?" Honeycutt piped up as he walked in. Everyone gaped in shock at the sight before him.

"AHHH!" Mikey screamed. "Robot ghost!"

"No, guys." Hisako corrected. "This is my surprise."

"But... how?" Jade asked. "Wasn't he blown to smithereens?"

"Mortu's crew found his head in the wreckage." Sam told them.

"This body is a prototype Starlee created, and I'm grateful it was finished in time for such an event." Honeycutt added. "But today is about Hisako, not me."

"Right!" Mikey declared. "Presents!"

"Actually, we're supposed to do-" Kagome began.

"Just let them." Kasumi cut her off.

After a minute, Kagome shrugged. "Okay, Mom."

"This is from me, Kagome, Makoto, and Erika." Raph piped up, handing Hisako the recently finished scrapbook.

Hisako looked over the title.

"'Good Memories'..." she read aloud, before opening it and gasping. "Oh, I remember this. This was my first victory during our sparring matches. And this one's when I graduated as a kunoichi."

She flipped through the pages a bit more before setting it down, smiling and hugging the three of them.

"Thank you so much." she told them. "I love it."

"Makoto's idea." Erika told her. "He did something similar for my birthday."

"Okay, my turn." Donnie declared.

He handed her a large box wrapped in purple paper. She opened it, revealing a rather realistic looking turtle shell.

"My own shell!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, he made that after griping over how crappy the turtle shell-style backpacks at the store were." Mizuki informed her.

"Honestly, I was being sarcastic when I said he should make his own." Karai added.

"The frontal plastron is connected by these hooks on the side." Donnie explained, gesturing to them. "The entire thing is made out of Utromidium, lightweight and extremely durable. And since Mizuki and Karai pointed out the original design was meant to be a backpack, I added a storage compartment."

He pressed a button on the back, and the top of the shell popped open to reveal said storage compartment. Hisako slid it on, closing the latches and performed several experimental katas, smiling.

"It's perfect." she remarked.

"This is from me and Jade." Vee piped up, passing her the bag. Hisako reached in, pulling out the makeup kit and chuckling.

"You remembered." she said. "Guess I'll be looking up makeup tutorials on YouTube later. Thanks, guys."

"Okay, me next!" Mikey handed her his box. "Me and Hana got you these."

Hisako opened the box, and was was promptly buried in an avalanche of plushies. She eventually surfaced, laughing.

"Look at all these!" she exclaimed, picking up the Raph plushie. "Ha! They even got your scowl right!"  
She held it up, revealing the plushie was indeed scowling. Raph's own expression mirrored the plushie for a minute, getting a laugh out of the others. Hisako arranged them all, gasping when she saw the Leatherhead plushie. Her eyes sparkled as she hugged it.

"I'm in plushie Heaven…" she sighed.

"That one's from me." Hana informed her.

"Thank you so much, Hana." Hisako declared. "Now it'll be like a turtle pile every night!"

"This one's from me and Leo." Tai piped up, handing her the little wrapped box.

Hisako unwrapped it, marvelling at the box before opening it. She saw the chopsticks, marveling at their craftsmanship.

"These are gorgeous." she remarked. "I don't know if I could eat with these."

"They go in your hair." Leo clarified. "And that's not all. Pull the dragon heads on the end."

She did so, grinning when the blades came out.

"Beautiful, but deadly." she mused, sheathing the blades and sliding them into the end of her braid.

"Last but not least, this is from me and Yoshi." Kasumi told her, passing her the box.

Hisako opened it, gasping at the sight of a fancy blue kimono with a gold obi and green-blue butterflies decorating it. She held it up, marveling at it.

"My own kimono…" she said in awe.

"It was mine when I was your age." Kasumi explained. "Kagome's got one of her own, so Yoshi and I decided to give this one to you."

"Try it on." Mikey urged, beginning to chant that spread to just about everyone.

"Alright, alright." Hisako relented at last.

Kasumi took her into the bathroom, helping her into it. When they both emerged, everyone was star struck by how she looks, especially Splinter and Sam.

"A perfect fit, wouldn't you agree?" Kasumi smiled.

"You look stunning, my child." Splinter complimented.

"I could not have put it better myself." Leatherhead added.

Mikey grinned and elbowed Sam.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Sam stammered and babbled for a minute before slapping himself.

"You look great!" he finally managed.

Hisako blushed, but nonetheless smiled.

"Thank you. All of you." she said. "This has been the best Discovery Day ever."

Her entire family embraced her, including Leatherhead. After a minute, the croc's tail pushed him into the hug as well.

"It's not over yet." Leo informed her, walking over to the table. "Double chocolate cake. Kasumi custom-ordered it just for you."

"But first…" Mikey cut in.

They all began to sing "Happy Birthday," swapping out the word "Birthday" with "Discovery." When the song was finished, Hisako blew out the candles. Everyone cheered as they dug into the cake, having fun, laughing, celebrating, and just being teenagers. Sam watches Hisako, enjoying the pure elation she seemed to be giving off. He smiled in contentment, then returned to the festivities.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): That happened to me in real life. I **_hate _**getting all dressed up in a suit and tie.

The date of Hisako's Discovery Day is a bit of a meta reference. See, Author of the Insane's story, Secrets of the Sewers, was posted on November 6, 2014. I thought it was quite fitting myself.

Well, now that that little breather is over, we'll go back into action and whatnot next chapter.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	96. The Splicing Craze

**Chapter 95: The Splicing Craze**

* * *

It started out as just another Monday morning. Kagome, April, and Casey arrived at school, chatting amicably amongst themselves. As they made their way through the halls though, they saw a small crowd of other students crowded around one of the most popular girls at school. Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, boy." she muttered. "What's Taylor done this time?"

They moved through the crowd to see the girl in question, Taylor Martin, sporting a pair of green cat eyes and a slightly fanged smirk.

"Kagome! April!" she greeted. "How nice to see you again."

"Taylor?" April asked. "What the…?"

"I got spliced." Taylor said matter-of-factly. "Haven't you heard the news?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Spliced?" she repeated.

"I thought you two would have heard about it." Taylor remarked. "There's this guy who's giving out mutation treatments. Dr. Falco's his name."

"Isn't messing with your DNA a little drastic, even for you?" Casey questioned.

"This coming from the guys hanging out with mutants every day." Taylor shot back, rolling her eyes. "I mean, come on. Freak is the new chic."

She passed the trio some business cards.

"Well, if you change your mind, here's the info." she told them.

April looked over the card.

"'Innovation Labs'?" she read.

"Yeah." Taylor replied. "Everybody's doing it."

"Tell me something, Taylor." Kagome began. "If it was summertime and everyone decided on a whim to strip down and streak down the streets, would you do it just because everyone else was doing it?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Taylor snapped. "I'm just expressing myself and becoming the next best thing, unlike you three normies."

April bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything, and Taylor eventually shrugged.

"Personally, I'd jump on it if I were you guys, 'cause if you're not the first, then you're the worst."

And with that, she walked away. The trio exchanged looks, then looked down at the card.

"Tell the Turtles?" April suggested.

"Tell the Turtles." Kagome and Casey confirmed.

* * *

Later in the lair, the Hamato family was watching a newscast by Robyn over the topic.

" _They call it splicing, the new high-tech teen rage that has taken New York's youth by storm._ " Robyn explained. " _But outraged parents and lawmakers call the use of genetic animal augmentation a crime against nature._ "

The scene cut to two random parents on the streets.

" _It's an affront to nature!_ " he shouted. " _The very idea of someone messing with our DNA is just... AWFUL!_ "

" _I can't believe this ever got past the FDA._ " his wife spat.

Then the scene changed to Dr. Sarah Bennett herself.

" _None of the mutant populace asked to become the way they are._ " she pointed out. " _And to willingly allow this to occur is morally and ethically wrong._ "

"I'm with the doc on this one." Karai remarked. "I can understand stuff like piercings and tattoos, but messing with your own DNA for a fad?"

"At least tattoos can be removed and piercings can heal." Donnie added. "But mutations are permanent."

" _And at the center of the controversy is the director of Innovation Labs, Dr. Victor Falco._ " Robyn went on, the scene cutting to a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair, wearing a brown suit and tie under a lab coat.

" _I want to assure everyone that splicing is safe, reversible, and, more importantly, utterly beautiful._ " he insisted. " _I was the first test subject, and as you can see, I'm perfectly fine._ "

"Perfectly creepy is more like it." Mikey quipped.

"Something's not right here, guys." Leo insisted.

"Ya think?" Raph deadpanned.

"He claims it's reversible, but it takes months to brew retro-mutagen, and only Donnie knows how." Vee remarked. "I smell a rat."

She quickly turned to Splinter, during a darker shade of green.

"Present company excluded." she hastily corrected.

Splinter just gave a nod.

"Perhaps an extra set of eyes could be of some use." he mused.

"You mean the clan?" Hisako suggested.

"It can't hurt to ask." Leo decided. "We need to get to the bottom of this freaky fad."

"This is no simple fad." Splinter remarked. "Something bad will come of this splicing. Something we'll most likely have to clean up."

"What else is new?" Vee asked.

* * *

They dropped by the Hamato Clan apartments first, and almost immediately, Airi jumped out, wearing a wolf mask and paws. Mikey made a faux scared face, holding up his hands.

"Ahh!" he yelled. "Scary monster!"

Airi giggled, pulling off the mask as she escorted them to the main room of the house.

"Mama, can I get spliced?" Airi asked. "I wanna be a cool mutant like the Turtles!"

"Absolutely not, Airi." Mika said firmly. "No child of mine is going in for some freaky body treatment." She looked at the Turtles. "No offense."

"No, I'm with you." Leo assured.

"We all are." Hisako added. "This whole splicing thing just screams 'bad idea'."

"Aw c'mon, Mom." Tai teased. "What about that little relic from your wild teen years?"

He pointed to a dragon tattoo on Mika's left bicep, which she quickly hid with her sleeve.

"Oh please, Tai." she scoffed. "A harmless little tattoo's hardly comparable to having antlers stuck on your head."

"Thank you!" Karai exclaimed. "There's nothing cool about thissss."

Her tongue forked as she hissed the last syllable.

"We didn't choose to be mutants. It just happened." Vee added. "And now this Falco guy's playing Frankenstein and offering to alter people's DNA."

"Reminds me a bit too much of Krang…" Hisako shivered.

"Anyway, that's why we're here." Raph cut to the chase. "We're gonna ask Falco a few questions."

"Want backup?" Tai asked.

"Yep." Leo confirmed.

"Alright, I'll grab the others." Tai took a deep breath as Airi covered her ears.

"GUYS, WE'RE GOING TO LOOK INTO THE SPLICERS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "GET DOWN HERE!"

Almost immediately, the others came running down.

"Wondered when we were gonna look into this crazy fad." Jade remarked.

"We only just found out about it." Donnie explained.

"You've been geared up and waiting for us, haven't you?" Raph questioned.

"What gave that away?" Hana quipped.

* * *

As they went out, Donnie got a call from April.

" _Put me on speaker._ " she ordered, Donnie quickly doing so. " _Robyn just interviewed the DA. He's making it his top priority to outlaw Falco's practice._ "

"That's awesome!" Leo exclaimed.

" _Test results have come back._ " April explained. " _A lot of his subjects have shown a rise in aggression. They've likened the symptoms to roid rage._ "

"Like Leatherhead when he gets mad." Raph mused.

"This whole mess seriously reminds me of drug dealing." Mizuki remarked, crossing her arms. "Think about it. Falco injects his subjects with a hollow needle, it makes them feel good... and then the horrible side effects."

"We have to shut this down." Donnie insisted.

As they went along, they soon came across two splicers, a gorilla and a lizard, causing a ruckus in the streets.

"And there are two of the drugged-up lunatics now." Jade deadpanned.

"Hey!" Raph shouted. "What do you jerkwads think you're doing?!"

The two splicers turned to them, scowling.

"Nobody can stop splicing!" the lizard declared. "It's the future, whether you stinkin' scared normies like it or not!"

"How about not, lizard-boy?" Tai shot back as the ninjas surrounded the pair.

"Now, why don't you idiots come along peacefully?" Kagome suggested.

"Listen, normie." the gorilla spat. "Don't even _think_ about dissing us."

"Go eat a banana!" Jade shot back.

The gorilla scowled and charged at her. Jade leapfrogged over him, then kicked him in the back of the head. Makoto ducked under the lizard's claws before flipping him over.

"So…" he began, "will you petting zoo rejects be needing a doctor? Or a vet?"

The two pulled themselves up, scowling.

"Your time will come, normie. You'll see!" the gorilla swore, before glaring at the Turtles. "And when it does come, you'll have to make a choice: us or them."

With that, they fled, leaving the others staring in confusion.

"So... am I the only one a bit worried about that last bit?" Mikey asked.

"No." Erika replied. "This is becoming less of a fad... and more of a racial supremacy movement."

"All the more reason to shut this down now." Leo insisted.

* * *

They arrived at Innovation Labs, approaching the front desk.

"We'd like to see Dr. Falco, please." Leo told the secretary.

"Just a minute." the secretary replied, clearly ignoring them.

Hisako leaned forward, slipping a finger into the secretary's forehead.

" ** _Dr. Falco will see us now._** " she declared, the secretary's eyes glazing over.

"Dr. Falco will see you now." she repeated in a robotic monotone.

Hisako pulled out her finger and the secretary reeled back, still glazed over as everyone looked shock.

"Since when can you pull off mind control?" Jade asked.

"Honestly, it's something I've wanted to experiment with." Hisako replied, a hand on her Aeon crystal. "And something told me now was a good time to test it."

"Well, let's go then." Tai remarked. "The doctor is in."

They headed into Falco's office, seeing him at his desk while on the phone.

"DA Reede, I assure you my practice is perfectly safe." he assured, pausing as the DA said something. "...Yes, I've noticed the rise in aggression. There are a few bugs to work out. Yes, I understand." He looked up, noticing the Hamato Clan. "Excuse me, but it seems I have company."

He hung up, standing and smiling warmly.

"Dr. Falco, I presume?" Leo asked.

"Indeed." Falco confirmed. "I must say, this is quite an honor. Though I'm surprised my secretary let you in."

"Let's just say I was very convincing." Hisako replied.

Falco looked over the humans in the group.

"Are you here for treatments?" he asked. "If so, you're smart to come in now. If my critics have their way, splicing might go the way of the dinosaurs. Not that I don't plan to fight them tooth and nail."

"We're not here to get mutated." Jade told him. "We're here to get the lowdown on your operation here."

"It's quite simple, young lady." Falco replied. "I seek to change the world, revolutionize things a bit."

"You'll understand if we're curious about how." Kagome said.

Falco looked out the window of his office, his hands behind his back.

"I've seen how people in New York treat each other, and it sickens me." he explained. "To put it bluntly, humans are weak, petty, feeble-minded creatures."

He turned back to them.

"Why be human at all... when we can be so much _more_?" he proposed.

"Humanity is flawed, yes." Leo agreed. "But isn't your splicing a step in the wrong direction?"

"Yeah." Raph added. "People like Krang had the exact same idea as you, and we all know how he turned out."

"My treatments are entirely voluntary, unlike that vile alien." Falco defended.

"Is that so?" Leo asked. "Then maybe we were just hearing things when we ran into two of your splicers. The way they were talking, it sounded like we were about to be in the middle of an X-Men battle."

Before Falco could say anything more, a knock sounded on the door.

"Doctor, I'm sorry to interrupt, but two of your clients need to see you right away." the secretary called from behind the door.

"Of course." Falco called. "I'm terribly sorry, but I must tend to my clients. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Leo replied.

As they went out, they saw the very same gorilla and lizard they fought on the way there push their way into Falco's office. The second they were outside, Jade scoffed.

"Lying motherfucker." she spat.

"That guy had mental blocks up." Hisako told them. "Couldn't get in."

"Aw, man." Mikey groaned. "Bad guys are getting good at that."

"I was able to get one thing, though." Hisako added. "Dr. Rockwell's name."

"Dr. Rockwell?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." Hisako nodded. "He let it slip for just a brief second before shutting down."

Kagome was silent for a minute, then perked up.

"Wait a sec." she said. "Hisako, when we first met Dr. Rockwell, you said there were gaps in his memory. And Falco's treatments have a psychological side effect, as we saw on the way here."

"Are you saying Falco's the one who mutated Rockwell?" Tai questioned.

"It's possible." Kagome replied.

"Only one way to find out." Hisako said. "I'll need to get into Dr. Rockwell's mind."

* * *

They arrived at the Mutanimals' lair, where Slash let them in.

"Hey, guys." he greeted. "What brings ya by?"

"We need to talk to Dr. Rockwell." Donnie replied. "Is he available?"

"Yeah." Slash said. "Hang on."

He left, coming back after a few minutes with the doctor.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Doc…" Vee began, "does the name Victor Falco sound familiar?"

Rockwell stiffened, fidgeting.

"Yes… yes, it does." he admitted. "Before I was changed, he was my partner. Why do you ask about him?"

Hisako approached at that.

"We think he might be responsible for your memory loss." she explained. "And your current mutant form."

"He's also the one behind the big splicing craze that's hit the city." Mizuki added.

"You're shitting me." Hob spat. "People _want_ to be turned into freaks?"

"The applications range from cosmetic surgery to physical enhancement." Kagome supplied. "A girl at our school had herself spliced with cat eyes."

Hob let out a yowl, turning away.

"Doc, I want to try and restore your memories." Hisako told Rockwell. "Find out whether or not Falco did this to you for sure. I won't lie, it will hurt. And I don't think you'll like what I find."

Rockwell thought silently for a minute, then nodded.

"I have the right to know either way." he decided.

The two moved into the main living area. The rest of the ninjas and Mutanimals gathered there as well, sitting around Rockwell and Hisako. She slid his helmet off, then let out a breath.

"Close your eyes, and try to relax." she said.

Rockwell nodded and closed his eyes. With that, Hisako put her hands on his face, sliding her fingers into his forehead. Both of them began squinting and sweating as she probed deeper into his mind. Conversations with distant voices echoed through their minds, as well as blurry, out of focus images that seemed to shift. Then both of them were hit with a pain that seemed to course through their very cells, as well as Rockwell's own voice calling out.

" _Falco, stop!_ " Rockwell shouted. " _What are you doing?! No!_ "

Hisako pulled out as she and Rockwell fell back, panting heavily. Erika quickly rushed over, checking their vitals.

"You alright, Doc?" Slash asked urgently.

"Oracle?" Leatherhead questioned.

Rockwell slowly sat up, wide-eyed.

"I... remember now." he said in shock. "Before I was changed, Krang's men approached Falco and I. I refused to aid them, but Falco agreed. He turned me into a monkey, and handed me over to Krang in exchange for mutagen he could use for his splicing experiments."

Hisako just looked ill.

"He sold out his own race…" she muttered, "his partner…"

"For what?" Jade demanded, clearly disgusted. "Science shit?"

She clenched her fists in a rage. "Sick fuck... he's as bad as Shredder!"

"I'm afraid it's much worse." Rockwell clarified. "Falco has no love for humanity. In fact, he agreed with Krang's plan. He wants all of humanity mutated."

"Doesn't surprise me." said Hana. "He _did_ describe humans as petty, weak, and feeble-minded."

"We gotta shut this guy down." Mikey insisted. "Like now."

"The DA's already ahead of us on that." Leo added. "And once we bring him this information, he'll go down faster than you can say 'Booyakasha'."

"We'll need some solid evidence, as well." Jade pointed out. "Maybe we should bug his lab."

"A good idea, but that should probably be a solo mission." Donnie said. "A large group could cause trouble."

"I'll go." Jade decided. "Slip in through the air ducts, and plant the bug. In and out."

"Be careful, okay?" Hana told her, taking her hand.

Jade placed a hand over hers. "I will. I promise."

"While you're doing that, perhaps I should pay my old partner a visit." Rockwell decided.

"I understand, Doctor." Leo told him. "Just don't do something you're gonna regret."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, this takes quite a few cues from the _Batman Beyond_ episode "Splicers." My version of Dr. Falco takes cues from the villain in that episode, Abel Cuvier, as well as some _Resident Evil_ villains.

Also, the character of Taylor Martin is from _Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	97. The Jade Spider

**Chapter 96: The Jade Spider**

* * *

Falco slammed the phone down in a rage after another argument with the DA.

"Problems, 'old friend'?" a familiar voice cut in.

Falco stiffened, looking up to see Rockwell in the window.

"You?!" he exclaimed.

Rockwell swung in, landing on Falco's desk.

"Thought you saw the last of me, didn't you?" the monkey asked. "When you sold me out to those aliens?"

"It was nothing personal, Tyler." Falco retorted, turning away and looking out the window. "Just survival."

"Survival?" Rockwell spat. "From what I remember, you care very little for humanity's survival."

"You misunderstand, Rockwell." Falco insisted. "I don't wish to kill all humans. Merely revert them back to their natural state."

He turned back to his former partner. "Have you ever thought about the future? What will happen to the world if humans continue to breed? With or without the interference of Krang, humanity has set itself on the path to inevitable destruction."

"It's not your call to make, Victor!" Rockwell shouted.

Falco scowled, losing his cool.

"Then whose is it?!" he demanded. "Don't you realize they're doomed?! They can't go on like this forever!"

"And what do you plan to do?" Rockwell questioned. "Mutate humanity whether they like it or not? Like you did me?!"

"At the rate we're going, we're a generation away from an uninhabitable Earth." Falco insisted. "My splicers will help cull humanity, manage overpopulation."

"Cull humanity?" Rockwell shook his head in disdain. "You're insane."

Falco shrugged.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree." he decided.

"So it would seem." Rockwell agreed. "But you understand I cannot allow for this to occur."

"You really think you can stop my plans?" Falco scoffed. "It's my word against yours, Tyler. Who would believe you?"

"Well then, lucky I was here."

Falco and Rockwell whipped their heads up to see Jade standing in the window, mockingly waving her cell phone around before playing a video, revealing she had recorded the entire conversation.

"It's _your_ word against yours, Falco." she informed him. "We're shutting your little Umbrella Corporation down."

Falco's eyes widened in shock and Rockwell smirked.

"Game, set, and match." he taunted.

Falco snarled, grabbing a dart gun out of his desk. He aimed it out the window as Jade and Rockwell made their escape, firing and hitting Jade in the shoulder. She stumbled, but kept running, while Falco smirked to himself.

* * *

They eventually made it back to the others at the Mutanimal headquarters, Erika quickly noticing the dart stuck in Jade's shoulder.

"Jade, you're hit." she pointed out in concern.

"Yeah." Jade pulled the dart out. "Must have been some bad tranquilizers. Don't feel sleepy at all."

Donnie took the dart from her, looking it over. He saw a now mostly empty liquid container and squinted.

"Hang on…" he said, taking it over to Rockwell's microscope and examining it, before gasping. "Jade… that wasn't a tranquilizer dart."

"Then… what was it?" Jade asked, already dreading the answer.

"It was a mutagen cocktail." Donnie informed them. "One of Falco's splicing serums."

Jade gasped in horror, going wide-eyed.

"He spliced me?!" she shouted. "That son of a bitch!"

She whirled around and punched the wall, crawling it slightly. She backed up in shock at that, looking over her hands.

"Holy shit…" she let out. "What the fuck did he put in me?!"

Donnie examined the leftover serum within the tube again for a few seconds.

"A massive overdose of tarantula serum." he confirmed.

Even in this dire situation, Jade had time for sarcasm.

"Not a sensitive bone in your body, huh Don?" she grumbled.

"Jade, calm down." Hana insisted. "Getting excited will only hasten the process faster."

"She's right." Donnie added. "You freak out, your heartbeat will pick up, and pump the serum through your blood faster."

"Then what do we do?" Jade demanded. "I'm gonna turn into a giant fucking spider, you guys!"

"Relax." Donnie soothed. "The serums are based on mutagen, which means I can cure it with retro-mutagen."

"Are you kidding me?!" Jade screamed. "Do you even have any left? You said so yourself the stuff takes months! I DON"T HAVE MONTHS!"

She paced around, scowling.

"This sucks on so many- AGH!" she screamed.

Pain ripped through Jade's body, and she collapsed, woozy and breathing heavily.

"Jade!" Hana shrieked, running to her side.

"Get back!" Rockwell shouted. "If he truly had overdosed her… then I fear that what happened to me will happen to her."

"What do you mean?!" Hana demanded.

"I… blacked out." Rockwell admitted. "Became little more than a feral animal."

Jade began to mutate, sprouting four extra arms as her nails became claws and tore through her gloves. She reached out to Hana in pain and fear.

"Help…" she wheezed, her voice distorted, "Help… meeeee…!"

Rockwell pulled Hana back as everyone watched in horror.

"We need to contain her!" Hisako shouted. "As much as the idea sickens me, she's a danger to herself and everyone else!"

Jade stood up, snarling and growling as her transformation completed, leaving her a monstrous humanoid spider.

"Hisako's right." Leo agreed. "Mikey, your kusarigama!"

Mikey quickly whipped it out and ensnared Jade with it. As she struggled, Hisako darted forward, sinking her fingers into Jade's head.

"Sleep, Jade!" she screamed. "SLEEP!"

Jade's eyes rolled back, and she collapsed, out cold. Hisako pulled her hands out, wincing.

"It's Karai all over again." she muttered.

"Donnie, if there's any retro-mutagen left, get to work on it now." Leo ordered. "We need a new batch yesterday."

 **-X-**

Jade was set in a special panic room, the walls covered in gashes and claw marks. As the door was tightly sealed, Raph let out a whistle.

"Never seen this room before." He remarked.

"It's our panic room." Slash explained. "It's designed to contain those of us who have… lapses in judgement and control."

They all turned back, seeing Vee holding a weeping Hana. Tai started trembling with rage.

"Falco…" he snarled. "When I get my hands on him…"

He flipped a chair in anger, startling the others.

"I'll rip his fucking throat out!" He swore. "With my goddamn TEETH!"

"Easy Tai." Leo insisted. "We're all pissed, but right now, we need to focus on helping Jade and getting this recording to the DA."

"I can snap a few pictures of Jade." Mizuki offered. "It will help add to our proof."

Tai slowly composed himself, nodding. Mizuki quickly snapped photos of Jade, while Hana handed Leo Jade's cell phone.

"The recording is still intact." she assured him.

"We're gonna fix this, Hana." Donnie told her. "Fortunately, I managed to save some of the enhanced retro-mutagen from the occupation. Better safe than sorry."

"I can run by TCRI." Hisako offered. "Grab some mutagen for your retromutagen cure."

Donnie nodded at that. "Thanks."

Makoto looked in at Jade in the panic room, watching as she jumped onto a wall, growling.

"So…" he began, "is it like Karai? Does she have a Jekyll and Hyde deal in her head, too?"

"No." Hisako shook her head. "All of that… it's Jade. The splicing is eating at her mind. There's no mental battle to fight. Just a downward slope into... madness."

Hana was visibly shaking, clenching her fist.

"Leo, when we get to Falco... one of you might want to pin me down." she said, calm but cold. "Because otherwise, I'm gonna kill him."

"He'll pay for this." Leo assured her. "I swear it."

With that, the group split up to get their respective missions done.

 **-X-**

It didn't take long for Hisako to get Donnie the mutagen he needed, leaving him to work with the cure, as well as a specialized dart gun.

"Why a dart gun?" Hana asked.

"We can't afford to get too close to Jade in her current state." Donnie explained. "Hopefully, this will make the curing process easier."

After a bit, he managed to produce more retro-mutagen, placing a dart into the gun. Suddenly, loud pounding sounded on the panic room door, it beginning to give in.

"What the fuck?!" Hob shouted. "That thing's supposed to withstand us! How is she breaking it-?!"

The door was finally knocked clean off its hinges, and Jade jumped out, snarling and roaring as she glared at them with six feral green eyes.

"Jade!" Hana screamed.

Jade hissed, then leapt onto the wall, scuttling up the side and out the sunroof.

"Quick!" Hisako exclaimed. "We have to follow her!"

They hurried out, and almost as soon as she got out, Jade sprang down from the roof, landing on Makoto and knocking him to the ground. Makoto tried to hold her jaws back, but it was all in vein, and her teeth sank into his right bicep. The boy let out a pained scream and managed to kick her off, clutching his bleeding arm.

"Damn it, that hurts…" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Erika hurried over to him and Jade glared at them, about to strike. Hana jumped in at that, cracking Jade across the face with her sheathed sword and planting it in her mouth to hold her back. She whipped her head at Donnie as they grappled.

"Donnie! What are you waiting for?!" she screamed. "TAKE THE SHOT!"

Donnie quickly whipped out the dart gun and pulled the trigger, the dart striking Jade in her left flank. She howled and collapsed, the cure taking effect almost immediately. Just as she shifted back completely, Hisako yanked off her jacket and threw it over her to cover her modesty. Jade laid their for several minutes, breathing heavily before pulling herself up.

"Ugh…" she moaned, rubbing her head. "I feel like I just... woke up from a nightmare."

Hana grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay." she soothed. "I got you. It's over."

Jade slowly returned the hug, then looked over her nude body. She turned beet-red, doing her best to cover herself.

"I... don't suppose anyone has some clothes to spare?"

 **-X-**

They were all led back inside. Donnie and Rockwell cleaned and dressed Makoto's wound, while Jade was wrapped in a bedsheet and seated on the couch.

"Leo and the others are on their way to DA Reede, to give him the recording." Donnie informed her.

"Good." Jade spat. "Hope that motherfucker never sees the outside of a jail cell again."

"That makes two of us." Hana agreed.

* * *

At DA Reede's house, he looked over the recording and pictures of Jade in silent horror.

"My God…" he said at last. "I knew that man was up to something, but never in a million years did I picture… this."

"He's out of his goddamn mind, and one of our friends is a monster because of him." Raph growled.

"This is more than enough evidence to put the kibosh on him, right?" Tai asked.

"Yes." Reede confirmed, standing up. "I'm calling the police."

"Get Kara on it." Raph offered. "She'll make sure he never sees the light of day again."

Just as Reede reached the phone, the door was hit with a loud smash. It was knocked off its hinges, revealing the raised fist of the gorilla splicer. He smirked at them as he and the lizard entered.

"Knock-knock." he said mockingly.

"Oh great." Tai groaned. "These guys again."

"What are you losers doing here?" Mikey questioned.

"Pretty simple reasons, actually." the gorilla replied. "If the normies are determined to drive us underground, so be it. But we splicers draw first blood." He glared at Reede. "And the DA can't outlaw Dr. Falco's practice... if he's dead!"

"You'll have to get past us first!" Leo snapped.

"Now that's an idea." the gorilla declared, before swiping at Tai.

The lizard lunged at Leo, grappling with him.

"Fucking traitor!" he spat. "Siding with normies over your own kind!"

"Traitor? Ha!" Leo kicked him back. "I didn't choose to be what I am. You chose to forsake your humanity. _You're_ the traitor to his species, buddy!"

"We are the future rulers of this world!" the lizard declared. "You're a fool for siding with those weak insects! So you can die with them!"

While this was going on, Reede put in a call to the police, managing to alert them to the situation. Once he did, he let out a loud whistle, getting their attention.

"Hey splicers!" he taunted. "Let's play a game."

He held up his phone.

"It's called, 'guess who just called the NYPD and reported your sorry asses!'" he shouted.

Tai smirked at that, glaring at them.

"Well, if Falco's labs weren't gonna get shut down before, they are now." he said.

"No!" the lizard shouted. "You human scum!"

He launched himself at Reede, but Leo grabbed his tail, flinging him back. It wasn't long before they heard sirens approaching.

"Shit!" the gorilla yelled. "Gekko, let's scram!"

They hightailed it as red and blue lights filled the night sky. Kara was the first one in, looking everyone over.

"Sorry, Detective." Mikey apologized. "They gave us the slip."

"It's alright." Kara assured. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're all fine." Reede assured. "I'm lucky the Turtles and their friends were here."

"Been there, done that." Kara said. "So, just how bad is this whole thing?"

"Falco's basically a mutant supremacist." Tai explained. "His followers completely buy into a whole pro-mutant, anti-human world order."

"He mutated Jade against her will, turning her into a feral spider mutant." Leo added. "And she's not even his first victim."

"He was in league with Krang." Raph included. "The bastard mutated Dr. Rockwell into the chimp he is today, and handed him over to Krang to save his own ass."

"What a piece of work." Kara spat before turning to Reede. "Nick, I'll put an APB out on Falco right away."

"See that you do." Reede told her. "I want this son of a bitch taken down before we have a race war on our hands."

As they exited, Mikey turned to Kara. "Nick, huh?"

"We used to date." Kara explained.

"What made ya stop?" Raph asked.

"It just didn't work. We decided we'd be better as friends." Kara said simply. "But that's not the issue right now."

About that time, Tai's phone went off. He quickly put it on speaker before answering.

"We warned the DA." he informed them. "Falco tried to kill him, but we stopped it. He's a dead man walking."

" _Good._ " Donnie replied. " _More good news. I cured Jade._ "

"Good to hear." said Leo. "We'll meet back up, then find Falco and his goons."

* * *

They gathered once again at the Mutanimals' headquarters. Tai had called Seiko and informed her of everything, so the adults were there too. Mika gave Jade a change of close while Seiko checked on Makoto.

"Kara put out an APB." Leo informed them. "Every cop in the city's out looking for Falco. They raided Innovation Labs, but he's already flown the coop."

"He will be deadlier than ever now that's he's being hunted." Splinter pointed out.

"We can't let him skip town." Vee insisted. "If he does, there's no telling how much damage he'll cause."

Donnie turned to Rockwell. "Doctor, you used to be his partner. Any idea where he might be hiding?"

Rockwell tapped his chin in thought.

"There may be one place he might go." he said at last. "Part of Krang's offer was one of his outposts. An older one in the Bronx, two blocks away from the Botanical Garden."

"Then that is where we are headed." Splinter decided.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Makoto declared.

* * *

They made it to the lab Rockwell mentioned in record time, sneaking in through the roof just in time to spy Falco manhandling the gorilla.

"Doc, it wasn't our fault." the gorilla insisted. "We tried, but the Turtles-"

"Forget the Turtles, Kong!" Falco snapped. "You not only failed to kill Reede, but you left witnesses!"

"We had to book it!" Kong objected. "The cops were on their way!"

"What could we have done?!" Gekko demanded.

"You could have done your job!" Falco took a deep breath to steady himself. "Or do you want me to have you culled with the rest of the useless vermin of this city?"

"No!" Kong pleaded. "Anything but that!"

"Then next time I send you to do a job, do _not_ come back empty handed." Falco growled.

He turned away, but a kunai knife hit the ground right before his foot. The Hamato Clan emerged from the shadows at that.

"What?" Leo asked. "You're having a party and we weren't invited?"

Falco growled in rage. "I've had just about enough of your interference."

"Too damn bad." Raph shot back. "Your plans end here!"

Falco just chuckled.

"Poor, deluded Raphael." he mocked. "Splicing isn't just style. It's _life_ style. Something that will literally change the world. Nothing can stop the mutant revolution."

"Dude, have you met us?" Mikey questioned. "We always stop the unstoppable."

"And I have a nice present for you!" Donnie shouted.

He whipped out the retro-mutagen dart gun and shot Gekko in the neck. He writhed before dropping, becoming a scrawny teenager.

"What the-?!" Kong said in shock.

"A nice batch of retro-mutagen, all for you!" Donnie declared.

"No!" Kong screamed. "I ain't goin' back to bein' a nobody! You hear me?!"

Donnie just shot a dart into his chest.

"You talk too much." he quipped.

Kong collapsed, becoming a chubby 18-year-old geek. Seeing this, Falco snatched up several splicing serums, sticking them all into his body at once before retreating into the shadows.

"No!" Rockwell screamed. "Not all at once, you fool!"

After a minute, Falco's evil laughter sounded and he emerged, now a monstrous wolf-like creature with hawk-like wings and a long snake tail.

"You've brought out the beast in me!" he shouted.

"No." Rockwell spat. "You did that yourself."

Donnie brought up his gun, but Falco darted forward with inhuman speed, swatting him aside and knocking it out of his hands.

"See me as I am, a perfect being!" he declared. "No longer fettered by humanity!"

"Being human is a gift, Falco." Kagome shot back. "One you squandered!"

"Wrong!" Falco retorted. "Humanity is weak! Look at who it turns for saviors! All you mutants are superior beings! Can you not see it?! You are meant to rule over mankind!"

"Oh, will you just SHUT UP?!" Tai shouted, jump-kicking him in the face. Falco scowled, slamming him into the ground.

"Look at me!" he exclaimed. "The power of the entire animal kingdom is at my fingertips! What can a bunch of filthy human brats and algae munching Turtles do against that?"

Tai saw a case of splicing serums nearby, and an idea formed. He grabbed two handfuls of the syringes before whirling on Falco.

"This!" he declared, before sticking them all into Falco at once.

"Taiichi, what are you doing?!" Rockwell demanded.

"Giving him what he wants." Donnie realized. "Everyone! Grab the injectors!"

They quickly snatched up as many vials as they could find, injecting them all into Falco. He scoffed, glaring at them.

"It ends here, Turtles." he vowed. "Now you die."

Before he could do anything however, Falco's arm spasmed and sprouted into a massive crab claw. He screamed in agony as tentacles sprouted from his wings and ant mandibles painfully extruded from his mouth. Before long, he had become an unearthly behemoth, no longer resembling any living being.

"What…" he managed, his voice distorted, "what have you _done_ to me?!"

Donnie snatched up his dart gun, leveling it.

"Just made you an easy target." he said before shooting Falco again and again until he ran out of darts.

Falco writhed and eventually collapsed, human again. Tai approached him, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him up so they were eye to eye.

"I don't pass judgement, Falco." he said, his voice deadly calm. "That's for the courts to decide. But after what you did to Jade... I'm _sorely_ tempted to break my own rules."

Falco choked, then Tai dropped him.

"Lucky for you, I'm not willing to go down that road." he said before turning to Leo. "Leo, call Kara. Let's put this animal in his cage."

 **-X-**

The police arrived in record time, and the Hamato siblings escorted a bound Falco out to Kara's squad car.

"Your dream dies here, Falco." Donnie said coldly.

Falco smirked. "You forget, Donatello. As a scientist, I love disproving a flawed hypothesis."

Donnie just shoved him into the back of the car, taking great enjoyment out of slamming the door.

"Don't drop the soap!" Jade taunted, getting a glare.

After a minute, she shrugged.

"Ah hell, what do I care?" she remarked. "I'll send him a card saying I hope whoever did it had AIDS. (1)"

Everyone snickered, though the adults looked somewhat disapproving.

"Well, another crisis averted." Hisako declared. "Just another Tuesday for the Hamato Clan."

"Let's go home." Hana said. "I'm exhausted."

"You're exhausted?" Jade questioned. "I was a spider."

They all shared a laugh as they leave, Makoto scratching at his injured arm as they did. Erika looked at him.

"Makoto, you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Makoto assured. "My arm's just itching like crazy."

"I'll look at it when we get home." Erika told him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A line taken from Stephen King's _It_. The original book. A bit risqué, I admit.

And there we have it. But we haven't seen the last of Falco, I assure you.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	98. Spider Bytez

**Chapter 97: Spider Bytez**

* * *

Shortly after they returned to the apartment, Erika unwrapped Makoto's wound and looked it over, wincing at the sight of two large punctures on his arm.

"Man, she got you good." she remarked. "I'm surprised you haven't felt sick."

"It just itches like crazy." Makoto assured her.

Erika dabbed the wound with disinfectant, rewrapping it.

"Just keep an eye on it." she told him. "If it gets worse, let me know immediately."

Makoto put a hand on her shoulder, nodding.

"I will." he said. "I promise."

 **-X-**

However, when Makoto went to bed, he suddenly felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He spent the night He tossed and turned in bed, sleeping fitfully, while trying to ignore the pain. By dawn, the pain and sickness had subsided, though Makoto woke to his bed drenched in sweat. He groaned, pulling himself up.

"Ugh…" he let out. "I reek."

He went to the bathroom, putting on deodorant before going to brush his teeth. Suddenly, he got a horrible taste in his mouth and spit out the toothpaste, gagging. Makoto looked over his toothbrush and toothpaste, confused.

"This is the same toothpaste I always use." he said aloud. "What the hell is going on?"

After a minute, he shrugged and got in the shower. When he unwrapped his arm, he was surprised to see Jade's spider bite had healed up considerably.

"Okay, that's a bit weird." he muttered.

Ultimately, he decided not to question it and turned on the water.

 **-X-**

After washing and getting dressed, he met the others for breakfast.

"So glad you could join us." Seiko said with a smile. "I was wondering if you'd ever wake up."

"Didn't sleep too well last night." Makoto explained.

"Was it the bite?" Erika asked.

"Sorry about that, by the way." Jade told him.

"It's fine." Makoto assured. "You weren't yourself. As for the bite, it's fine."

He showed them his arm.

"Wow…" Erika let out. "That healed fast."

"Probably wasn't as bad as we thought." Makoto mused.

"Most wounds tend to look worse than they are." Tai remarked. "Who knows?"

"Even so, be careful." Seiko warned. "I don't want to risk you getting an infection."

"Okay, Mom." Makoto nodded.

* * *

After breakfast, Makoto went out for a walk. As he went out into the street, he suddenly got a tingling sensation in the back of his neck, and turned to see a car speeding toward him. Instinctively, he leapt out of the way, and stuck onto a wall with his hands and feet. After a minute, he blinked, realizing where he was.

"What the…" he let out. "I'm… sticking?"

He pondered over what else had happened.

"Come to think of it…" he muttered. "that tingling sensation, that speed... what's going on?"

Ultimately, he focused and detached from the wall, dropping down.

"Donnie." he decided. "He'll know what's going on."

* * *

Makoto hurried to the lair, quickly explaining everything.

"I don't know what's up, D." he said. "First, my toothpaste tastes like crap, and my wound healed up pretty fast. Next thing I know, I'm jumping out of the way of a car, and clinging to a wall."

Donnie tapped his chin in thought. "Strange."

"Aside from the toothpaste thing, you sound like Spider-Man." Mikey piped up before returning to the comic he was reading on the couch.

After a minute, Makoto's eyes went wide.

"Jade's bite…" he realized. "You think it might have caused all this?"

"It's possible." Donnie admitted. "The overdose of the splicing formula could have made her venom mutagenic as opposed to poisonous. Unfortunately, I used the last of the super retro-mutagen against Falco, so it'll take some time to synthesize another batch."

"Damn…" Makoto cursed before sighing. "Well, as long as I'm stuck like this, I might as well adjust to it."

"First things first." Leo said firmly. "Tell your mom."

"Do I have to?" Makoto asked. "She's worried enough as it is. Help me make sure I can control this, then I'll tell her."

"You better." Hisako told him sternly.

The group headed to the Shellraiser. Makoto tried to open the door, but only ended up ripping the handle clean off with his bare hand.

"Hey!" Donnie shouted.

"Sorry." Makoto sheepishly held him the handle. Donnie took it, and Makoto looked over the Shellraiser in thought.

"Hmm…" he let out, rubbing his chin.

After a minute, he grabbed onto the car's front bumper, and with little strain, managed to lift the bumper and front wheels off the ground.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Donnie screamed. "Put it DOWN!"

Makoto quickly did so.

"I was just testing it!" he defended.

"The Shellraiser is not a bench-press!" Donnie snapped.

* * *

Eventually, they got topside, standing before an old wall.

"Okay." Makoto declared. "Here goes."

He put a hand on the wall and slowly climbed up, sticking to it with his hands and feet. Donnie made some notes on a notepad.

"Impressive." he remarked.

After a bit, Makoto was easily hopping across rooftops, whooping and hollering as the others watched.

"He's enjoying this way too much." Vee deadpanned.

"Probably." Donnie agreed. "But at least he's not completely freaking out or going on a rampage. I'll take enjoyment over all that any day."

Eventually, he stopped to take a break, and the others climbed up next to him. Makoto scratched at his wrists for a minute and pulled his sleeve down to reveal small, round openings in them. He raised his hand and tensed, webbing shooting out from the opening.

"Cool!" he explained. "Natural webbing. Peter Parker, eat your heart out."

"Mind if I have a sample?" Donnie asked. "I can test its strength and durability."

"Uh, sure." Makoto said after a minute.

"I want to make sure it can hold you so you don't faceplant trying to become Spider-Man." Donnie clarified.

Makoto nodded, producing a web which Donnie collected, putting it in a small film canister so he could examine it later.

"I suggest keeping your power usage to a minimum." he warned. "We're not sure if you're stable or not, and the last thing we need is another rampaging spider."

"Got it." Makoto agreed. "Thanks for helping me, guys."

"Now tell your Mom." Hisako ordered.

"Of course." Makoto assured her. "That was part of the deal."

* * *

Makoto hurried back to the apartments, where he explained everything.

"So that's the jist of it." he concluded. "So far, I'm okay, and Donnie's working on Retro-mutagen for me."

After a minute, Akemi broke the silence.

"Um, I get the spider powers and all that." she said. "But why would he not like the taste of toothpaste?"

"...That's the only detail you're concerned about?" Jade asked flatly.

"Donnie says it's because spiders have an aversion to mint." Makoto explained. "I'll just grin and bear it. Don't want my teeth to rot out of my head."

 **-X-**

For the second time in two nights, Makoto was kept awake by pain and nausea, the pain being particularly excruciating in his sides.

The next morning, the entire apartment was awoken by a horrified shout coming from Makoto's room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the boy shouted.

Seiko came running, throwing the door open.

"Makoto!" she yelled. "Watch your lang- Oh, my _GOD_!"

Makoto, visibly freaked out, was sitting upright in bed. The sides of his pajama shirt were torn open, creating holes for four extra arms.

"I have extra arms!" he screamed, waving them all. "EXTRA ARMS!"

The others soon ran in, seeing his condition.

"Holy shit!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"What am I gonna do?!" Makoto demanded. "I can't go out looking like this!"

"Okay." Hana cut in, walking inside. "First off, let's take a deep breath and calm down."

Makoto attempted, but had a hard time doing so.

"Hana, I'm sorry." he said at last. "I know you mean well…" he raised all six arms, "but how the hell am I supposed to calm down when I'm looking like _this_?!"

Seiko put a hand on his shoulder.

"Makoto, listen to me." she told him. "You are not defined by how you look. No matter what happens, whatever you look like... you're my son and always will be."

Makoto took several deep breaths, composing himself.

"Thanks, Mom." he said gratefully.

"C'mon." Erika piped up. "Let's get to the lair. Donnie will know what to do."

* * *

"I have _no_ idea what to do." Donnie told them.

"What?!" Makoto shrieked. "You gotta be kidding me!"

He grabbed Donnie by the shoulders, shaking him. "You're Donnie! You do machines and all this science crap! You're supposed to know how to fix this!"

"This is a secondary mutation from a specialized strand of mutagen." Donnie explained. "I've literally never seen something like this. I'm sorry for what you're going through, Makoto, but I don't know how to fix this."

"Don't worry about me." Makoto snapped. "Worry about New York if and when I turn into a freaky spider monster and you have to stop me!"

"Makoto, you don't know that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"All signs point to it, Kagome!" Makoto shot back. "One day, spider powers. The next, I have six arms. It's all downhill from here!"

As he was saying this, some weird bumps started bulging on his forehead. They eventually opened up, revealing four extra entirely red eyes that all blinked and stared at the shocked ninjas.

"Uh... when did you guys all become sextuplets?" he asked, confused.

Donnie wordlessly picked up a piece of shiny metal, holding it up like a mirror. Makoto blinked at his reflection and sighed.

"See?" he said flatly. "It's getting worse. I'm officially and royally screwed."

"Don't think like that." Donnie insisted. "I'll figure something out. It'll just take time and-"

"D, look at me!" Makoto shouted, cutting him off. "I don't _have_ any fucking time! Any second now, I'm gonna-"

He cut himself off with a pained cry, clutching his sides as he collapsed.

Everyone took a step back, slowly reaching for their weapons.

"Makoto?" Seiko asked nervously.

Makoto pulled himself up, his hands becoming three-digit claws and clenching his teeth.

"I'm losing myself…" he growled, his voice deepening. "I need to... get out!"

He shoved them aside, fleeing from the lair. The other Turtles all came out of their rooms, seeing him running.

"Oh, great." Raph groaned. "This again."

"Quick!" Leo ordered. "Follow him!"

Everyone rushed after him, but Donnie stayed in the lab.

"There's got to be some way to at least lessen his powers." he muttered, getting to work.

* * *

Above ground, the others followed Makoto, the trail leading them to an old warehouse.

"It's always an old warehouse, isn't it?" Jade remarked.

"Why are there so many in New York?" Mikey asked. "I mean, are there any new warehouses? Or warehouses that are actually in use by people that aren't criminals?"

After a minute, he shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go get Spider Bytez."

Everyone looked at him at that.

"Y'know, 'cause he's a spider. And he bites." he explained.

"We are _not_ giving Makoto a mutant name." Erika snapped.

"Did you give me one?" Karai asked.

"No, you're our sister." Mikey said simply.

"And Makoto's our friend." Karai reminded him. "Honestly, there's this thing called tact."

Leo just pulled open the door, and they went inside, looking around as they heard low, heavy breathing. Eventually, the silhouette of a monstrous figure appeared from behind a group of boxes, and Miko started growling.

"Makoto?" Tai called out cautiously.

"Guys…" Makoto's voice came out, distorted and growly.

He slowly emerged, and everyone gasped in horror to see Makoto, now a monstrous spider creature just like Jade had been, standing at eight feet tall with red eyes. He reached out to them.

"H-help… me!" he begged.

"Makoto…" Erika let out in sorrow.

Hisako groaned, clutching her head.

"Guys... he's just like Karai." she told them. "He's got a spider inside him."

As if on cue, Makoto reeled back, and let out a feral roar before charging at them, Barking, Miko jumped forward, meeting him in midair.

"Miko!" Erika shrieked as the dog pounced on Makoto, barking at him. Miko sank his teeth into Makoto's shoulder, and Makoto promptly yanked him off, seemingly about to toss him aside. Instead, much to their surprise, he set Miko down, chittering before gently patting the dog.

"He… he's still in there." Erika realized. "Makoto's not gone!"

Hisako dropped into a meditative position, entering Makoto's mind.

"He's strong." she reported. "He knows what's going on and he's refusing to give up."

Makoto rasped for several minutes, gagging before letting out coherent words.

"Make it…" he let out. "Make it… stop! Please!"

Hisako focused, her crystal glowing brightly. A green halo formed around Makoto, and he began screaming and contorting, his spider features forced to retreat. Eventually, he collapsed, human again, with his only remaining clothes left being a pair of tattered jeans. Hisako opened her eyes, smiling.

"I contained the spider." she reported. "It's still in there, but it won't be taking charge any time soon."

Makoto slowly pulled himself up, shaking his head.

"It's... behind a mental block or something." he added. "I can still feel it, but it's trapped."

Hisako smiled proudly and everyone looked at her, confused.

"How'd you pull that off?" Mizuki demanded. "When you tried to help Karai contain her snake side, it almost killed you!"

"I dunno." Hisako shrugged. "Maybe the spider wasn't as strong. I mean, it's only been in him a day, right? The snake had months."

"That makes sense, actually." Kagome remarked.

* * *

They made it back to the lair, where Donnie was working with several chemicals, testing them on a sample of Makoto's blood.

"Alright...I think I have a solution to your problem." he said at last, holding up a syringe. "This will help to nullify your spider-powers, and hopefully lessen the impact of the spider. Of course, it's a temporary solution."

He stuck the syringe into Makoto's arm, injecting the contents into his body. After a minute, Makoto sighed.

"My mutation… it's like Karai's, isn't it?" he asked. "I was able to change back to normal, I have a spider half in my head… retro-mutagen isn't gonna do a thing."

"I'm afraid so." Donnie admitted. "I'm sorry Makoto. It may eliminate the spider, but you'll still be a mutant."

Makoto nodded once, thinking it over for a few minutes.

"Well... maybe that won't be so bad." he remarked. "I still look like me, anyway. And being a real life Spider-Man is kinda cool."

"Just try to stay Spider-Man and not Man-Spider." Erika advised.

"Agreed." Makoto said.

They shared a laugh, and out of the blue, Erika suddenly kissed him. She pulled away, smiling and blushing slightly, while Makoto was stunned.

"What…" he let out.

"So you'll remember you're not alone in this." Erika explained.

"Well, it's about time." Tai said simply.

"Was wondering when you two would stop pussyfooting around each other." Jade added.

Both of them turned red, and everyone laughed.

* * *

Later, after the rest of the clan had left, the Hamato siblings and Kagome, sans Hisako, discussed what had happened earlier.

"Something's not right, guys." Vee insisted. "One day or not, Hisako managed to subdue Makoto's little enemy within way too easily."

"I have to admit, she doesn't seem like Hisako." Kagome confessed. "She's more confident and willing to take risks. I mean, she brainwashed that secretary without a second's hesitation. She hated the idea of doing something like that before."

"Think it may have something to do with the Aeon crystal?" Mikey suggested.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen her take it off since she got it." Raph added.

"And looking back, she and April were way too quick to defend the Aeons back when Raph criticized their watching the Heart fragment." Leo included.

"There's an old saying." Karai said. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely. And considering those two are pretty much the most powerful beings we know, these crystals may be corrupting them."

"We'll have to keep an eye on them." Donnie decided.

"Agreed." said Leo. "And if these crystals are corrupting them, we need to get rid of them one way or another."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So yeah. My plan all along was to make Makoto my version of Spider Bytez, since the 2012 show's version of him was, to put it bluntly, an unlikable, unsympathetic dickhead. As for his mutated form, just imagine the Man-Spider from the 1994 _Spider-Man_ cartoon.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	99. Return of the Justice Force

**Chapter 98: Return of the Justice Force**

* * *

One week after the Spider Bytez incident, the Hamato Clan was hanging out in the lair in peace while also there to pick up Makoto's anti-spider treatments.

"I worked these out with help from Professor Honeycutt." Donnie explained, handing Makoto a bottle of pills.

Makoto took the bottle, pocketing it.

"These'll help keep Spider Bytez at bay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Donnie nodded. "Whenever you feel any symptoms, like eyes or arms growing or a lot of pain, take one of them."

"Right." Makoto agreed. "I'm not gonna have to take these forever, am I?"

"No." Donnie assured him. "The Professor and I found a stabilizing compound to stop your mutation from progressing any further. It'll keep Spider Bytez in check until my next batch of retro-mutagen is ready."

Makoto sighed in relief. "Thanks for this, D."

As this was going on, the girls in the clan were cooing and fawning over Chompy.

"He's so cute!" Mizuki squeed.

Chompy chirped happily, absolutely loving the attention, while Mikey sat off to the side with Klunk reading a comic book, the ice cream cat more than a little jealous.

"Don't worry, Klunk." Mikey assured him. "You're still my favorite pet."

Miko also seemed jealous of the attention Chompy was getting, and Erika turned to him.

"You know we love you, Miko." she told the dog.

To prove as such, she began scratching him behind the ears.

"Who's a good boy?" she cooed. "Who's a good boy? Who gets all the kissies? You do! Yeah, you do!"

Miko panted, waving his tail excitedly. Mikey finished the comic he was reading, and gasped in horror.

"'To be continued'?!" he cried out, getting everyone's attention.

"What?" Leo asked. "What's wrong now, Mikey?"

Mikey stood up, waving the comic book he was reading.

"My issue of _Justice Force_! It ended on a cliffhanger!" he yelled before running into his room. "I gotta know what happens next! Did Battling Bernice survive?! Does she end up with Stainless Steve or Doctor Dome?!"

Comics started flying out of his room as he tossed them aside, and the Hamato siblings all groaned.

"I hate when he gets like this." Karai remarked.

"Does that happen a lot?" Tai asked.

"More than I'd like to admit." Hisako confirmed.

"If only he was this dedicated to his training." Leo added.

Mikey ran out of his room, and everyone covered their ears when they saw him empty handed.

"I don't have it!" he cried, fumbling with his T-Phone. "Now I'm gonna have to call every comic shop in town to find that next issue!"

He snatched up a phone book and began doing so.

"Wow." Kagome deadpanned. "Not even Mom and Splinter take their soap operas that seriously."

"I disagree." Vee said. "They were pretty furious when _All My Children_ was cancelled."

"Best to just leave him be for now." Leo decided. "He's not gonna stop."

"And while he's doing that, I worked out my latest project." Donnie told them.

"You mean from that Purple Dragon motorcycle we snagged the other day?" Raph asked.

"I think you mean the new Shell Cycle." Donnie clarified. "I just need to finish the paint and give it a tune-up."

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Is it just me, or do you guys seem to work some kinda turtle pun into every little gadget you make?" she pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Donnie questioned.

"Think about it, D." Jade said. "Turtle Tracer. Shellraiser. Turtle Line. Turtle Blimp. T-Glass. Need I go on?"

Donnie shrugged.

"I don't see anything wrong with a little word play." he defended.

With that, he headed back to the lab. Eventually, Mikey sighed, slamming the phone book down.

"I can't believe it!" he groaned. "Not one shop in the city has a copy of _Justice Force_ issue 137!"

"Wow, what a shame." Raph deadpanned, completely emotionless.

"I gotta know what happens next!" Mikey exclaimed, hands on his head. "I just gotta!"

"Mikey, will you get ahold of yourself?" Hana snapped. "Since when is not having the next issue of a comic book the end of the world?"

"Hana's right." Vee agreed. "It's just a stupid comic. None of that is real."

After a minute of sulking, Mikey perked up, realizing something.

"Wait…" he said aloud. "Back on the farm, Casey mentioned a comic shop run by a guy named Steve. He said if the book exists, he'll have it."

"Mikey, are you seriously gonna go all the way up to Northampton for a comic?" Kagome demanded.

Mikey was already headed for the door, eliciting a sigh from Leo.

"C'mon." he said. "We better follow him."

"I'm actually interested in this comic shop myself." Makoto piped up. "Wonder if he has any good manga."

"I could go for a Northampton trip." Hisako admitted. "It's pretty up there."

"Alrighty then." Tai said with a grin. "Road trip!"

* * *

Everyone quickly alerted their parents and made sure to call April and Casey, asking them if they wanted to go. Getting confirmation, they all met up by the Shellraiser and Party Wagon.

"Mikey's going to all this trouble for a comic book?" April asked.

"It's Mikey. What'd you expect?" Kagome said flatly.

"I don't mind." Casey remarked. "Heck, it's been years since I've been to Steve's shop. I wonder how he's been?"

"So you lived in Northampton?" April asked.

"Sorta." Casey replied. "When I was really little, we'd visit my grandma out there. She took me to Steve's and got me a new comic each visit." His shoulders drooped slightly. "After she passed, we stopped coming."

Tai clapped his hands together.

"Alright, let's get going!" he declared.

He opened the front passenger side of the Party Wagon, but Miko immediately jumped into the seat, looking at them as if to say, "I call shotgun." After a minute, Tai shrugged, closing the door.

"Okay." he decided. "I'll sit in the back."

 **-X-**

Later, a parade of turtle-themed vehicles were driving to Northampton. Everyone looked out the car windows as they drove by, enraptured by the scenery.

"It's really pretty." Hana remarked. "Don't you agree, Jade?"

She turned to Jade, only to see the other girl fast asleep in her seat. Hana sighed, and shook her by the shoulder. After a minute, Jade's eyes opened, and she looked out blearily, still half-asleep.

"Aw Mom, I'm too tired to do training right now!" she whined.

Everyone chuckled at that.

 **-X-**

Eventually, they reached their destination, everyone piling out. They stood before Steve's Comics, looking over the place. Casey noticed a sign on the door, and smiled.

"We're in luck." he said. "It's Costume Day. The Turtles'll blend right in."

"Sweet." Raph grinned. "No stupid trench coats."

"Is it really necessary to wear disguises when everyone knows about you?" Erika questioned.

"Master Splinter still wants us to keep a low profile." Leo explained. "As he says, a true ninja must remain inconspicuous."

"As inconspicuous as five giant turtles can be." Karai quipped.

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking, Snake-girl." he ribbed.

"At least I can look human when I want to." Karai retorted.

With that, they entered while Miko waited outside, seated before the door. A older, slightly heavyset man greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome to my shop." he said. "How can I help you today?"

"For now, we're just browsing." Tai told him.

"I have a question, though." Mikey piped up. "Where are your Justice Force comics?"

"In the back." Steve informed them.

Mikey immediately made a beeline for the back, leaving the others to look around. Makoto found himself drawn to the manga, and his eyes lit up at the sight of one issue in particular.

"No way…" he snatched it up. "The latest volume of the _Dragon Ball Super_ manga! I've been looking everywhere for this!"

"Didn't know you were such a _Dragon Ball_ fan." Hisako remarked.

Makoto shrugged.

"I dabble." he admitted.

April found some _Wonder Woman_ comics and began reading those, while Leo found some _Space Heroes_ comics. As they did so, a remote control toy of Superman suddenly flew over their heads. They turned, seeing Donnie controlling it.

"If only Sebastian had one of those." Hisako mused.

"I can paint it to look like him." Donnie replied. "Can someone spot me some cash?"

Tai dug around in his pocket for some while a short stock boy with silver, metallic-looking hair walked by, setting issues up before walking away. They watched him go.

"Weird looking dude." Jade said out loud. "Even for this room."

Both April and Hisako glanced at him, getting the feeling he was different. However, they both shrugged and ignored it.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Mikey suddenly shrieked.

Everyone turned to him as he ran out.

"It's not there!" he yelled.

"Whoa there." Steve cut in. "Calm down, son. What exactly are you looking for?"

" _Justice Force_ issue 137." Mikey told him. "I need it!"

Steve sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry, friend." he told them. "That issue doesn't exist."

Everyone immediately covered their ears.

"DOESN'T EXIST?!" Mikey screamed. "How?! I gotta know what happened to Battling Bernice!"

Steve blinked, then looked down at that.

"She… didn't make it." he informed them solemnly.

Everyone looked at him at that.

"Uh… how do you know that?" Mikey questioned.

"I remember like it was yesterday." Steve said wistfully, looking away. "She sacrificed herself to save Doctor Dome and Stainless Steve. The Justice Force disbanded shortly after that."

After a minute, Kagome leaned over to Hisako and April.

"Boy," she whispered, "I thought Mikey took this stuff seriously."

They were both just staring at Steve, then Hisako slipped her hand into Kagome's head. She suddenly saw the scene right before her eyes. Hisako eventually withdrew her hand, and Kagome let out a gasp.

"No way…" she let out. "He's-"

Suddenly, they heard Miko barking and growling outside. Everyone was immediately on high alert, though Steve looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's my dog." Tai explained. "He only barks when there's trouble."

As if on cue, the door was thrown open, and several short humanoid robots with glass domes on their heads barged in, while also breaking through the windows.

"What the hell is this?!" Jade demanded. "Some kinda new Krangdroid?!"

"No way…" Mikey said in shock. "They're Domeoids! From the comics!"

"Whoop-de-doo!" Raph shot back. "What are they doing here?!"

"A better question is how they're here!" Tai said, drawing his swords. "Aren't they just comic bots?"

"Worry about it later!" Leo yelled.

Everyone began smashing the Domeoids. Raph stabbed two with his sai. Donnie smashed one with his staff before swinging at another from behind. Eventually, one latched onto Jade's back, and she tried to pry it off.

"Get off me, you damn rust bucket!" she shouted.

Suddenly, something impaled the Domeoid, yanking it off. Everyone turned in surprise to see the stock boy from earlier, now wearing a superhero outfit, and his hair extended into metal spikes.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing. "You're Metal Head!"

"I thought Metalhead was Donnie's robot?" Raph recalled.

"Yeah, but I got the name from that guy." Mikey answered before reeling back in shock. "Then that means... the Justice Force is _real_?!"

Steve headbutted one of the Domeoids, his wig falling off to reveal a metal plate on his forehead.

"As real as you can see." he confirmed.

"Y'know, I can't say I'm all that surprised, with all the crazy shit we've been through so far." Erika said flatly.

"Less talking, more smashing!" Raph snapped.

Hisako and April grabbed hands, glowing brightly. Every Domeoid suddenly began to crush, congealing into a giant ball of metal and glass. Once this was over, Steve looked up at them.

"And judging by your weapons, you must be the real Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." he remarked. "The heroes of New York City."

"I see our reputation precedes us." Leo said.

"Oh… my… God…" Mikey let out, before jumping happily, grinning. "Stainless Steve Steel knows who I am! This is so cool!"

"Uh, why don't we get into more important matters?" Mizuki cut in. "Like the random robot attack?"

"The Domeoids." Steve clarified. "Though I must admit, this is unexpected. Dr. Dome hasn't been seen in years. Not since Battling Bernice…"

"Okay, back up!" Makoto shouted, holding up a hand. "Mikey's Justice Force comics, everything that happened in them… they're real? Everything in them actually happened?"

"Every last one." Steve confirmed. "You'd be surprised just how weird this world…" He trailed off. "Then again, maybe you already know."

Tai shrugged.

"At this rate, you could tell me Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny are real, and I'd buy it." he declared.

"Mikey, just how bad is this Dr. Dome?" Leo asked, getting to business.

"He wasn't bad at all. He was a member of the team." Mikey replied. "But those were his robots…"

"Maybe some supervillain took control of them." Donnie suggested.

Steve shook his head.

"Doc Dome is the only one with the brainpower to run those things." he insisted. "He's always blamed the rest of us for the death of Bernice."

"And that hatred has consumed him, from the looks of it." Erika theorized.

"You said nobody's seen him in years?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Steve confirmed. "But if he's resurfaced…"

He pulled out a small device, pressing it. Mikey's eyes lit up.

"The Justice Force emergency signal!" he screamed, reeling back. "Pinch me. I've gotta be dreaming."

Raph promptly punched him. Mikey let out a yelp, rubbing his arm and glaring at his brother.

"I said pinch me, not punch me." he grumbled.

"I've been carrying it around for almost forty years." Steve said. "Never thought I'd have to use it again."

Jade rubbed her eyes, sighing.

"So... a peaceful road trip to a comic shop becomes a real life comic book." she mused. "Just when I thought our lives couldn't get any weirder."

"Honestly, I'm just learning to roll with it." Hana admitted.

* * *

Later, the group followed Steve and Metal Head to an old mansion, piling out.

"I can't believe it." Mikey let out, shaking his head. "Doctor Dome's gone bad…"

"You can't ignore the facts, Mikey." Steve insisted.

"You'd be amazed at what he can ignore." Vee told the older man.

"It's like Sensei's always telling us." Leo added. "Everyone has a dark side. All it takes is a push to bring it to light."

"And losing someone you care about is definitely a good push." Casey remarked, remembering his own experience.

The others approached the door to the mansion, which ominously creaked open.

"Uh, Steve?" Kagome asked. "You leave your door open?"

Steve shook his head and everyone readied themselves. They crept in, and what appeared before them was an older man, dressed in a superhero costume and in a motorized wheelchair. Casey lowered his bat.

"Just some old dude." he remarked. "That's all."

"Old?!" the wheelchair man shouted, clearly offended.

Suddenly, his wheelchair moved super-fast and spun circles around Casey, lifting him up off the air and dropping him. He skidded to a stop before them.

"Watch who you're callin' old, slowpoke!" he spat.

"Ooo-kay." Tai said simply. "So who are you supposed to be? Barry Allen? Jay Garrick?"

"No!" Mikey cheered, bouncing in place. "It's Zippy Lad!"

"You're looking well, Zip." Steve greeted.

Zippy Lad scoffed. "No, I'm not. I'm a mess just like you."

"No argument there." Steve said, chuckling. "Glad you made it. Though maybe next time, you wait outside so I don't mistake you for an enemy."

"Eh, I didn't come alone." Zippy remarked.

Another older man came in, stretching his neck out.

"And you're Joey Lastic!" Mikey exclaimed.

"That's me." Joey confirmed as he retracted his neck, but it got stuck midway.

"What's the matter, Pops?" Zippy Lad teased. "Not as Joey Lastic as you used to be?"

"I'll retract eventually." Joey shot back. "Just takes a little longer than it used to."

"We're in the presence of the actual Justice Force." Mikey remarked, grinning excitedly. "Are these guys awesome or what? It's like we're a part of history!"

"Yeah." Raph said. "Ancient history."

Everyone glared at him at that. "What?"

"Raph, we're gonna be their age one day." Mizuki reminded him. "We'll see how quickly you poke fun then."

"Genuine heroes." Hisako remarked. "Man, Sebastian is gonna flip when I tell him about this."

"Bet even Nobody would be surprised to hear about this." Kagome added.

 **-X-**

Later, Steve was dressed in his old costume, and Mikey approached him.

"I'm curious about one thing." he said. "Why did Battling Bernice quit the team for a year?"

"She never said." Steve replied. "But I always suspected it had something to do with Doc Dome."

Suddenly, Makoto clutched his sides, breathing heavily in pain. He fumbled for the pill bottle Donnie gave him, trying to open the cap. Erika gently took it, opening it for him.

"Thanks." Makoto said gratefully, pouring a single pill out as Zippy Lad provided him with a glass of water.

"You alright there, son?" he asked in concern.

Makoto took the pill, washing it down with the water and sighing as the pain went away.

"Let's just say that my superpowers are a bit... unstable." he said, wiping his mouth. "Long story. Not important right now."

Before the conversation could continue, there was a thud on the roof. Everyone froze, while Leo glanced over to April and Hisako, who shook their heads.

"No brain waves." April confirmed. "It's gotta be more Domeoids."

Leo gave a nod, then made his way over to the window. He opened it up and jumped onto the roof, and indeed, more Domeoids were swarming toward them, climbing all over the place. He gasped, quickly running back inside.

"They're all over the place!" he exclaimed. "Everyone get ready!"

The Domeoids then began smashing through windows, busting through the glass and surrounding the entire group. The ninjas all drew their weapons as the heroes took on fighting stances as best they could.

"Let's kick some dome!" Raph declared.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as they jumped into the fray.

Everyone began stabbing, smashing, and destroying bots as they closed in, Steve smashing them with his head.

"Just like the old days, eh, Zippy?" he asked.

"You know it!" Zippy agreed, running over Domeoids in his chair and deliver super speedy punches.

Metal Head was using his hair to stab at several of the bots. However, Metal Head was tasered by one, his metal hair making the effect even worse as he dropped to the ground, Two bots grabbed him and began flying out of the house with him. More snatched up Zippy Lad's chair, the old speedster only able to cling to it as it flew off. Joey tried to stretch out and stop them, but was instantly winded. He collapsed like a cheap carpet, one that the Domeoids quickly and efficiently rolled up. With the three captured, they all flew away.

"Damn!" Tai cursed. "They're getting away!"

"Not for long." Donnie pulled out his T-Phone. "I planted Turtle Tracers on the old guys earlier. Better safe than sorry."

"So what're we waiting for?" Raph demanded.

"Hang on Raph." Leo cut in. "Doc Dome will no doubt be expecting us."

"And let's face it, if the comics are real, he knows how to take on just about every threat we can throw at him." Mikey added. "We need help. We need…" He gasped, his eyes lighting up. "A whole new generation of superheroes!"

"Of course!" Hisako exclaimed, grabbing her phone. "I've got Sebastian and Rook. Who can get ahold of Nobody?"

"What about Radical?" Karai asked.

"None of us got her number, unfortunately." Vee lamented. "Good suggestion though."

"Who are you talking about?" Steve asked, confused.

"Oh, just some friends of ours." Kagome replied.

* * *

About an hour or so later, a familiar silver streak appeared in the sky, landing in Steve's trashed front yard. Hisako ran to greet him, giving him a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Sentry." she said.

"You think I'd pass up a chance to meet _the_ Stainless Steve?" Sentry replied, grinning. "I loved the Justice Force comics as a kid."

The sound of a motorcycle reached their ears, and they turned to see Nobody riding in on it.

"I figured Kara would be able to get ahold of you." Leo remarked.

Nobody nodded, then looked at Steve.

"So, the old Justice Force comics _are_ real." he mused. "At this rate, I've just come to learn not to be surprised by anything."

A van arrived not long after that, Rook coming out of the front seat. The back opened and Shadow, Link, and Rita came out.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." Hisako greeted them.

"Thanks for the invite." Shadow replied.

"Well," Leo began, "I'd say we're-"

He was interrupted as a white streak appeared overhead. It was Radical, who touched down before them.

"Radical?" Vee said in surprise. "How did you-?"

"The spirits guided me to this place, telling me I was needed." She informed them. "And from the number of benevolent beings gathered, this seems to be true."

"Nice." Vee nodded. "We would've called you, but... you know."

"I understand." Radical assured.

"I never thought there would be so many heroes." Steve mused.

"Allow me to introduce them." Mikey cleared his throat, grinning like a talk show host. "Over here in the silver suit, we have Silver Sentry! Super strong, super fast, and super awesome! On his left, we have Nobody, a vigilante looking out for the little guy and tricked out with a keen mind and awesome gear. The motley group here are the Slayers. Led by the ever calm and collected Rook, the group consists of Shadow, Link, and Rita. Shadow is a shapeshifting shadow being, Link is as nimble and sharp-witted as his namesake, and Rita is an exact copy of our own Hisako minus the emotional baggage. And last, but most definitely not least, we have Radical. Granted powers by some Native American god I currently forget, she represents everything good in the world. Alone they are mighty, but together, they're the new generation of hero!"

Everyone stared at him blankly for a few minutes, then Rita turned to Hisako.

"So, how long did he rehearse that little spiel?" she asked.

"Pretty much ever since he got this idea." Hisako replied. "He tacked on Radical at the last minute."

With the introductions made, Donnie pulled out his T-Phone, tuning in to the Turtle Tracer frequency.

"Got the location." he reported. "We'll fill everyone in on the way."

* * *

With Donnie in the lead, the group headed into the woods where the gang had their vision quest. Eventually, they came out in a secluded clearing, where a large dome-shaped building sat with Domeoids on patrol.

"That's a lot of Domeoids." Mizuki mused.

"We're in luck." said Steve. "Doc Dome isn't controlling them right now."

"How can you tell?" April asked.

"Those flashing blips in their domes." Steve explained. "That means they're in automated defense mode. They'll attack anything that moves that doesn't give off one of those signals."

"Then all we need is to give off the same signal." Link proposed.

"Good idea." Donnie agreed. "Is there a way to disconnect the domeoids' headpiece?"

"Smash and steal." Jade suggested automatically.

"Just like Jade." Tai sighed. "Solving all her problems by hitting things with a big metal stick."

"Hey, it works." Jade defended.

"Besides, it's not like we have any better ideas." Hana pointed out.

Each of them spread out, taking out a Domeoid and claiming its dome-head piece. They quickly met back up, all of them wearing the domes like helmets.

"I look ridiculous." Jade grumbled. "I _feel_ ridiculous."

"We'll look even worse if a hundred Domeoids smash our skulls in." Hisako pointed out.

"Let us hurry." Radical cut in. "I am certain your friends are waiting for us."

They slowly walked in, making it past the Domeoids and into the building. Eventually, they found themselves in a room filled with stasis tubes. Raph let out a whistle.

"What is this place?" he wondered. "The morgue?"

"I hope not." Erika said, pointing. "Because look."

They saw the other Justice Force members in stasis tubes. Hisako, Rita, and April all closed their eyes, sensing.

"They're alive." the trio reported.

"I don't get it." Casey piped up. "Isn't it bad guy 101 to kill your victims when you have the chance?"

Steve clenched his fists, growling.

"Doc Dome will pay for this." he swore.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Mikey insisted. "I've read way too many comic book stories where things are never as they seem."

"More than that, where _is_ Doc Dome?" the Sentry asked.

Steve lunged forward, headbutting the stasis tubes and freeing his comrades. Almost immediately, an alarm sounded as a massive robot bursted in, piloted by an old man with a dome similar to the Domeoids on his skull.

"Right here!" Makoto shouted.

"Guess we can ditch the headgear." Raph remarked.

They all cast off the helmets, ready to fight.

"It's over, Stainless Steve!" Dr. Dome swore. "You and your reptile flunkies may have succeeded in kidnapping the others, but you won't get me without a fight!"

"What are you talking about?" Vee demanded. "You're the one who kidnapped the Justice Force!"

"Hisako, can't you read his mind?" Leo asked.

"He's got a mechanical dome for a brain." Hisako said matter-of-factly. "You think I can read that?"

"You dare accuse us of _your_ twisted scheme, Dr. Dome?!" Steve spat. "This is _your_ lab! _Your_ Domeoids!"

Dome swiped at them all, grabbing Steve and lifting him up.

"If you won't admit your treachery," he growled, "then perhaps your captives will!"

He smashed open the stasis tubes, waking up the others. Zippy Lad was the first to come to, and he scowled, glaring at Dome.

"Doctor Dome... you traitor!" he shouted.

"What?!" Dome exclaimed. "No! _He's_ the traitor!" He pointed at Steve. "Can't you see he's trying to frame me?"

"You honestly think we'll buy that?" Steve demanded. "Nobody but you has the power to control these Domeoids! They only respond to your technopathic commands!"

Sentry flew up, smashing through the metal hand and freeing Steve.

"I haven't used the Domeoids in years!" Dome objected. "All that mental control is giving me super migraines. And isn't it convenient that you yourself were present for all the kidnappings, but you yourself were never kidnapped?"

"I gotta admit that is rather suspicious." Tai confessed.

Dome stomped over, backing Steve into a corner.

"You could never hide your jealousy." he hissed. "You couldn't stand the fact that Battling Bernice loved me and not you!"

"Are you out of your glass-encased mind?!" Steve yelled. "Battling Bernice couldn't _stand_ you! She quit the team for a year just to get away from you!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" Dome shrieked.

He lifted the leg of his robot to stomp on Steve, but Mikey quickly ran in the way, waving his hands.

"Guys, stop it!" he shouted. "You're friends, remember? Teammates! Doc Dome, who saved you from that living volcano? And Stainless Steve, who cured you of that creeping alien rust? You fought beside each other before, so maybe you can do it again and find out who's really behind all this."

At that moment, multiple Domeoids ran in, flashing red. Steve pointed at Dome accusingly.

"A- _ha_!" he declared. "They only glow like that when _he's_ mentally controlling them!"

"Okay, that does it!" April shouted.

She focused, and Dome's robot shattered as April yanked him toward her with telekinesis.

"Okay, Chrome Dome!" she spat. "Call off your attack bots, or so help me, I'll-"

"I'm telling you, I'm _not_ controlling them!" Dome insisted. "If I was, then my domed head would be red too!"

"But if you're not controlling then, who is?" Rita asked.

"That would be me!" A new girl cut in.

The Domeoids parted ranks, revealing a girl who resembled Battling Bernice. Everyone gasped at that.

"You... how is it possible?!" Dome demanded.

"In comic books, nobody stays dead forever." Mikey offered.

"Haven't you realized it yet?" the woman asked."Battling Bernice died forty years ago. And yet here I stand, young as ever."

Rook caught on at that.

"How long was Bernice gone again?" he asked.

"A year…" Steve replied. "Why?"

"She was pregnant." Rook told them. "She left because she had a child."

"Battling Bernice" began applauding*.

"Very good." she complimented. "My name is Amanda. The daughter of Battling Bernice-"

She pulled off her helmet to reveal a glowing red dome underneath.

"-and Doctor Dome." she concluded.

Everyone recoiled at that, and after a minute, Jade raised her hand.

"Um…" she began, "could you please put your helmet back on?"

"Silence!" Amanda snapped. "All I wanted was to make the Justice Force pay! Pay for taking my mother from me!"

Dome recoiled from the knowledge, still in shock.

"You're lying." he insisted. "I would have known if Bernice had a daughter!"

"She didn't want anyone to know, _Dad_." Amanda snarled. "She wanted out of this life! She wanted me to be raised like a normal girl! But you… All of you dragged her back in! And now, I will have my revenge!"

All of the Domeoids suddenly began attacking, including the massive one Doc Dome had been piloting.

"I took control of all of Doc Dome's robots and his lab, knowing he would be blamed for the kidnappings." Amanda went on. "Nothing would have been more satisfying to me than watching you all kill each other… but now, I'll have to do it myself!"

Dome focused, and the Domeoids flashed colors as father and daughter engaged in a mental struggle.

"I won't… let you… do this..." He winced, struggling to control the robots.

"You're old and weak, Daddy!" Amanda retorted.

The bots swarmed, everyone being forced to their limits to try and stop the mechanical monsters. Their efforts were proving futile as more and more kept coming.

Mikey wracked his brain, then snapped his fingers.

"Guys, I've got an idea!" he shouted. "Split our focus in as many directions as possible! Don't concentrate our attack!"

"Of course!" Hisako exclaimed, catching on. "Even a technopathic mind can't focus on too many things at once!"

They immediately got to work doing so, dividing and conquering all across the lab. Soon, Amanda clutched her head, breathing heavily as her senses were overloaded. Eventually, the massive robot collapsed onto Amanda's legs, pinning her down. After a minute, Dome took control of the robot, forcing it to get off of Amanda, and slowly approached her.  
"Why would you help me?" she asked. "I tried to kill you! Your friends!"

"Because you're his daughter." Hana said simply. "It's as simple as that."

Dome helped Amanda up, taking her hands in his.

"Please, listen to me." he said gently. "No one forced your mother back into the team. She chose this life. And she chose to give her life to save others. But… you do still have one parent. One who wishes to make up for all the lost time between us."

After a minute, Amanda embraced her father, who slowly returned the hug.

* * *

Later, they met outside the fortress, Steve smiling at the Hamato Clan.

"I can't thank you kids enough for all your help." he said. "This could easily have ended in tragedy, but it looks like things are gonna turn out okay."

"Thanks to Mikey's idea." Makoto admitted. "That was pretty smart."

"How'd you come up with such a clever strategy?" Joey asked.

"Don't you remember?" Mikey asked. "That's how you beat the Grim Repo in issue 57, when he took control of Doctor Dome's brain."

"That, and we know a thing or two about telepathy." Vee piped up, slapping Hisako on the back.

"So what now?" Leo questioned.

"We're a mite too old to be getting back in the business full time." Steve admitted. "I'd say it's time for the Justice Force to pass the torch."

He looked at all the heroes, giving them a smile.

"And after seeing this group in action, I can't think of better heroes to pass the mantle to." He declared.

"Perhaps… I can join as well?" Amanda piped up sheepishly.

"I don't see why not." the Sentry offered.

"Eh, I'll join as well." Nobody agreed. "It'd give me way more opportunities to do good than with the NYPD."

"I too see a benefit in such an offer." Radical allowed. "Perhaps I will stay and join."

"We're in." Shadow declared. "It'll be nice to have a place to call home."

"Speaking of which, let's go home." Erika decided. "It's been a long day."

"Before you do, here's something for you." Steve said, handing Mikey a small button.

"Whoa…" he let out, looking it over. "An official Justice Force signal device?"

"Should you turtles ever find yourself in need of assistance, we're only a click away." Dome informed him.

"Yahoo!" Mikey cheered, jumping into the air.

* * *

Later, the Hamato Clan was back in the lair, reading their new comic books in peace.

"Who'd a thunk Mikey's comic book geekdom would ever come in handy?" Raph asked.

"Hey, my vampire know-how helped out with Dracula." Vee pointed out. "You never know."

As they all enjoyed their comics, Mikey closed up his own, the latest _Justice Force_ comic showing the passing of the mantle.

"Now that's what I call a satisfying ending." he declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dimension X, within the Technodrome, Krang was preparing to launch his most diabolical plan yet. A scientist approached him, displaying the schematics for their latest project before a tube filled with mutagen.

"General, what I have here is our ultimate weapon." the scientist said. "This will be my magnum opus; a genetically-advanced creature of unbelievable strength. When it is completed, nothing on Earth will stand a chance against it; it will be capable of crushing mountains, demolishing entire cities-"

"And wiping those meddlesome Turtles off the face of the universe forever!" Krang declared. "With them gone, I will be free to conquer and destroy as I did in days long past!"

As he laughed maniacally, a pair of red eyes ominously glowed within the tank…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There we have it. The Justice Force has been introduced, and Krang's about to launch his greatest attack yet. Are the Turtles up to the challenge?

We'll find out next time. Please R&R!


	100. The Stalker

**Chapter 99: The Stalker**

* * *

Two weeks later, Krang and Ch'rell entered the lab, approaching the scientist who stood before the tube of mutagen.

"Is it finished?" Krang demanded.

"Just about, General." the scientist informed him. "I was just running a final diagnostics test. All that's left is to upload the list of targets into its brain."

"Here it is." Ch'rell handed him a list. "A list of all the allies of those repulsive Turtles. None of our enemies will escape its notice."

"I've also made sure to install the Priority One alert system you requested, General." the scientist said as he typed into the computer. "Once the creature lays sight on the Turtles, it will stop at nothing to pursue and destroy them."

"Excellent." Krang smirked. "After all this time, we will finally have our revenge."

"Lucky for us, our portal window is soon upon us." Ch'rell added. "Once our creation is complete, we can send it straight to Earth."

"Good." Krang grinned.

The red eyes within the tube flashed once again, while the silhouette of an intimidating figure was visible for a brief moment.

* * *

Makoto and Erika entered the lair, going into the lab as Donnie turned to them.

"Just in time, Makoto." he greeted. "My latest batch of retro-mutagen is finished."

"Oh, thank God." Makoto sighed. "I ran out of pills."

"Okay." Donnie said. "Roll up your sleeve."

Makoto did so and Donnie gently poked a syringe of retro-mutagen into his arm, injecting the contents. Makoto winced, and Erika took his hand. Eventually, Donnie extracted the needle, cleaning it and putting a band-aid over the puncture wound.

"How do you feel?" the purple turtle asked.

"The same, honestly." Makoto replied. "Though my head feels lighter."

"That's 'cause your demon's gone." Karai said, coming in.

"Okay." Makoto remarked. "Let's test it out."

He raised his hand, focusing until his hand morphed into a spider claw.

"Makoto?" Erika asked in concern.

"I'm okay." Makoto assured before shifting his hand back.

"Then it seems it worked." Donnie mused, smiling. "You're in full control of your mutation."

"Thanks for doing this, man." Makoto said gratefully. "I owe you big time."

"Don't sweat it." Donnie told him. "Anything for a friend."

 **-X-**

Makoto and Erika departed the lair and were walking home hand-in-hand when they suddenly heard a commotion coming from Times Square.

"No rest for the wicked." Erika sighed.

"Think we should call the others?" Makoto asked.

"Let's see what we're up against first, then figure that out." Erika decided.

The two hurried to Times Square, and gaped at the sight of a massive creature rampaging about. The beast was reptilian, but with a somewhat humanoid face (1), standing at about nine feet tall, bulging with muscles and with a long, snake-like tail. In its hand was a large Utrom style blaster.

"Shit!" Makoto cursed. "It's gotta be one of Krang's!"

"Damn it!" Erika swore. "Why can't that piece of alien scum leave us alone?!"

The creature's eyes soon fell on them and its pupils dilated.

"Hamato Clan…" it growled, its voice deep and gravelly.

It leveled its blaster, taking aim and preparing to fire. Makoto winced as he felt the familiar tingle in the back of his neck.

"MOVE!" he screamed, grabbing Erika and swinging away on a web mere seconds before the blaster fired.

They landed on another building, panting.

"Since when could you do that?" Erika demanded.

"Since five seconds ago." Makoto replied, looking down at his hands. "One advantage I've got over Karai, it seems. Even in my human form, I have some powers."

They looked down at where the creature was rampaging around, terrified civilians fleeing from it. Makoto's expression steeled.

"We can't let that thing roam free." he declared before turning to Erika. "Erika, listen to me. I'm gonna try to hold it off. Get Leo and Tai."

"And leave you alone with that thing?!" Erika shrieked.

"We don't have a choice!" Makoto insisted. "Just go, okay? Go!"

Erika hesitated, then nodded. As she hurried away, Makoto dropped down to street level, where the creature had its back to him, and let out a loud whistle, getting its attention.

"Hey, Lizard Boy!" he shouted. "Looking for me?"

The monster turned to him, his eyes glowing. Not wasting words, it aimed at Makoto and fired. Makoto pulled off an acrobatic flip and dodged, easily landing on his feet before casting off his hoodie.

"Okay, ugly." he growled, his voice deepening. "Let's go!"

He focused and shifted completely into his spider form, making a "bring it" gesture with two fingers. The creature kept firing, closing in with each shot. Eventually, it reached Makoto, and the two grappled furiously, the sheer brute strength of their clash actually starting to crack the pavement around their feet.

Despite the added strength of his full spider form, Makoto found himself beginning to falter under the monster. He heard snapping and his hands began to scream in agony. Wincing, he punched the creature in the ribs with his other four hands, knocking it away. Catching his breath, Makoto looked at his bleeding hands, and then looked at the monster, which seemed barely fazed.

"What the _hell_ are you?" he demanded.

Rather than answer, the creature grabbed Makoto by the face and slammed him into a brick wall. After a minute of struggling, Makoto managed to break free before grabbing a nearby car and using it as a bludgeon. The creature took multiple blows, but again didn't seem very fazed before shooting at the car's gas can.

The car exploded, and Makoto was sent flying through a glass window, shifting back to human form as he landed painfully. The monster approached him, but Makoto reeled back and spit acid directly in its face before hurrying down an alleyway. Seeing there was no way out, and his injuries prevented him from escaping very far, Makoto curled up in a ball next to a dumpster as he heard the creature's footsteps approaching.

"I'm not here…" he whimpered quietly. "You don't see me… don't look this way…"

The creature walked right past him, not seeming to notice him. Makoto looked up in surprise, then looked down to see his body had assumed the same color as the brick wall behind him. He covered his mouth to prevent a cry of shock, holding his breath until the monster leaves. Once it was gone, the adrenaline faded and he passed out.

* * *

Some time later, the Shellraiser and Party Wagon rolled up. Everyone piled out to look at the carnage.

"Damn…" Raph whistled. "Whatever this thing is, it and Makoto blew through Times Square like a tornado."

"Makoto…" Erika perked up, a look of horror on his face. "Where is he?!"

"Hold on." Hisako said, clutching her crystal and holding out a hand. "He's over there. He's unconscious, but alive."

They looked around the alleyway, but found nothing there. Suddenly, a brick-colored arm shot out from the wall and grabbed Hisako's wrist.

"Agh!" Hisako recoiled in shock.

"Wait…" Makoto's voice sounded.

He shifted, becoming normal once more and showing just how beaten and bloody he was.

"It's… me…" he managed before passing out.

Erika hurried over, checking his pulse and feeling it weakening.

"Guys, he's hurt really bad." she reported frantically. "We need to get him to a hospital!"

"Go." Donnie ordered. "Take the Party Wagon."

"Take him to TCRI." Hisako instructed. "The healing vat's his best chance."

Erika rushed off, the Party Wagon peeling away.

"Okay." Tai cut in. "While she's doing that, we need to figure out what that thing is. Erika said it recognized her and Makoto as Hamato Clan, and judging by the description of its blaster, it's gotta be one of Krang's mutants."

"Why can't that son of a bitch just leave us the fuck alone?!" Hisako shouted, punching the wall in a rage.

"A good beating never stops a true bad guy." Vee remarked. "Just look at Shredder."

Mikey crossed his arms, thinking aloud.

"Crazy strong, single-mindedly determined to kill us, made by Krang…" he mused. "It's a Stalker!"

Everyone just glared at him.

"Do you have to name _every_ villain we fight?" Karai demanded.

Mikey shrugged.

"It's what I do." he replied simply.

"Maybe you should also take things seriously!" Jade snapped. "That monster beat Makoto within an inch of his life!"

"If that's the case, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Leo decided. "April, Casey, Mutanimals, the works. Krang made that thing to attack us. We will not hide nor run away."

"Speak for yourself!" Mikey cried. "I'm gone!"

He tried to make a break for it, but Raph grabbed his bandana, stopping him in his tracks.

"Are you a man or a mouse?" Raph demanded.

"Squeak!" Mikey replied without hesitation. "Squeak! Squeak!"

"Jeez, mutate a pair already." Jade told him. "Even if you do run, something tells me this thing won't stop until we're all dead."

"Then we'll have to get the drop on it." Leo said.

* * *

The group hurried to the 2nd Time Around, where they quickly explained everything to April and Casey.

"Jesus…" Casey let out. "I was seriously hoping he wouldn't make it back to his ship."

"Is Makoto okay?" April asked.

"Erika rushed him to TCRI." Mizuki replied. "The healing vat should help out."

"In the meantime, we need to go to work." Leo insisted. "April, Hisako, I want you two to focus, see if you can track the Stalker."

"That's seriously what Mikey called it?" April deadpanned.

"Honestly, I'm just rolling with it." Hisako said, holding out a hand, which April took.

The two began glowing, though Donnie noticed the colors seemed a bit more washed out than usual. Before he could say anything about it, the girls' eyes snapped open, and they fell back, panting in shock.

"Holy shit…" April let out. "That thing's mind…"

"It doesn't just want us dead…" Hisako said. "It wants everything we stand for to be destroyed."

"It's going to destroy all of our friends, our families, anyone who's ever associated with us." April added.

"And us…" Hisako included. "The seven of us. We're its prime targets."

Kagome shivered involuntarily, hugging herself.

"Anyone else feel a cold draft of paralyzing fear?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure I wet myself." Mikey said, the group immediately giving him a wide berth.

"Do you know where it is right now?" Leo asked the girls.

"The old construction site." April replied. "The one where the Foot Clan ambushed you during the occupation."

"We need to move now." Hisako insisted. "While we still have an iota of a chance."

* * *

The group hurried to the construction site, watching from above as the Stalker roamed around below. Hisako gulped at the sight of the blaster in its hand.

"The M-27 Phased Plasma Pulse Rifle." she reported. "One of the strongest hand cannons in Krang's arsenal. It makes the Micro-Fission Omni Disintegrator look like a Super Soaker."

"So, how bad on a scale of one to girly scream?" Mikey asked.

"Horror movie victim scream." Hisako replied.

Mikey nodded.

"Right." he let out.

He inhaled, clearly about to do so, but Jade slapped a hand over his mouth.

"No, you fucking idiot!" she hissed. "Do you wanna get us all killed?!"

Mikey let out a muffled "Sorry" as Jade let him go. Leo looked around the construction site for anything they could use against the monster, and his eyes eventually fell on the cement mixer.

"I've got an idea." he piped up. "Jade, get that mixer running. We're gonna bury it in concrete."

"Hope no one wants to see my union card." Jade quipped as she stood up and hurried to the mixer.

"The rest of us will get that thing's attention." Leo added.

"Considering this thing wants nothing more than to see us dead, I don't think that'll be a problem." Raph remarked.

Mikey had his hands clasped together and his eyes closed, clearly praying. Donnie elbowed him.

"Will you stop that?" he snapped.

"Hey, I know we're mostly agnostic." Mikey defended. "But if there is a big guy up there, we could really use him looking out for us right now."

Hisako scoffed. "I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Guys," Tai began, "if we don't make it through this... I just wanna say it's been an honor fighting by your side."

"The honor was ours." Leo replied.

"Okay." Hana declared. "If we're going out, this thing isn't taking us down without a fight."

She drew a kunai, throwing it at the Stalker with all her might. It bounced off its head, and the Stalker whirled around. Its eyes glowed red as it scanned the group, then they glowed brighter when it sees the Turtles.

"Priority One." it growled. "Turtles…"

It aimed the weapon at them.

"MOVE!" Leo screamed.

They all scrambled as the blaster fired, blasting a gaping hole in the scaffolding.

"Yikes!" Hana exclaimed. "You weren't kidding when you said that weapon was powerful."

"Turtles…" the Stalker continued, walking slowly forward.

It lashed out with its free hand, a long tentacle shooting out that would have speared Vee through the head had she not retracted it.

"Oh come on!" she whined. "That is so not fair!"

The Stalker leveled its rifle again, but Mizuki was already nocking an explosive arrow.

"Maybe this'll even the odds!" she shouted as she fired, the arrow flying right into the rifle's barrel. The cannon detonated, knocking the Stalker off its feet.

"Nice shot!" Donnie declared, getting a thumbs up from the archer.

The Stalker slowly pulled itself up, only suffering minor burns as it growled.

"Turtles…" it snarled before spreading its arms and throwing its head back, letting out a feral roar.

"Good God... this thing is unstoppable!" Kagome cried.

At that moment, they heard a whistle and turned to see Jade waving at them from the mixer's controls.

"No time to waste!" April cried. "Let's move!"

"You heard the lady!" Hisako added. "Move!"

They hurried to the mixer, but the Stalker was quick on its feet. It rushed toward them, snatching up Raph by the throat. Raph growled, glaring at the monster defiantly.

"Get off me!" he snarled, plunging his sai into the creature's right eye.

The Stalker howled, tossing Raph aside. The sai remained embedded in its eye as a strange green liquid ran down its face. Hana grinned widely at the sight.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing. "Raph cut it! He hurt it! If it bleeds, we can kill it!"

"Not if it kills us first!" Leo shouted, grabbing her and dragging her along.

They stood before the empty concrete pit, waiting for it to attack as the Stalker yanked out the sai, growling in rage and pain.

"Turtles…" it snarled, jabbering in a feral manner for a few minutes. " ** _DIEEEEEE!_** "

It jumped at them, but they narrowly dodged, and just as it landed in the pit, Jade threw the switch. The mixer opened up, dumping gallons of concrete onto the Stalker. It roared, trying to get out until the soupy mixture began hardening around it.

"Phew…" Jade sighed in relief. "Thank God for quick drying cement, right?"

She jumped down and they all looked over the petrified Stalker.

"Don't thank Him just yet." Hisako reported. "That thing's still alive in there."

"And we just pissed it off even more." April added.

"Then I suggest we beat it before it gets loose." Kagome suggested.

"Agreed." said Leo. "Let's get to TCRI."

They rushed off, as the concrete already began to crack ominously…

* * *

The clan made it to TCRI, all of them gathering around Makoto's healing tank as it drained. It opened and he fell out, Erika catching him.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah." Makoto nodded, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. "Just a little woozy."

"Good." Erika sighed in relief. "I was so scared I didn't get you here in time."

"I'm okay." Makoto assured. "Though honestly, I'm shocked I'm alive to say that. Whatever that... thing is, it's dangerous."

"We've noticed." Leo remarked.

Makoto turned to him at that.

"That thing shrugged off everything I threw at it, Leo. I barely got away." he went on. "But now that I think about it... since when can I camouflage? I'm a mutant spider, not a mutant chameleon."

"Some spiders do have an adaptation that allows them to blend in with their surroundings." Donnie piped in.

"So he's more Miles Morales than Peter Parker." Mikey mused.

"Whatever I am, that spider-camo saved my ass." Makoto said, before sighing. "Krang's not screwing around this time, guys. I honestly don't know if we can beat that monster."

"So... I'm guessing the odds that being buried in quick dry cement will stop it are pretty slim." Vee remarked nervously.

"More like non-existent." April replied. "We bought ourselves time. And that's it."

"I'm calling the Mutanimals." Hisako decided, pulling out her phone. "Mikey, maybe we should use that Justice Force beacon."  
"Agreed." Mikey nodded, already fishing it out of his belt.

 **-X-**

It wasn't long before the Mutanimals and Justice Force arrived, and the gang explained the situation.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Hob mused, lighting a cigarette. "Krang's just too damn dumb to quit."

"When Stainless Steve gave you that beacon, I never expected you to use it this soon." the Silver Sentry said.

"I say this 'Stalker' certainly qualifies as a Justice Force worthy threat." Amanda remarked.

"It tore up Times Square, damn near killed me, and burying it in concrete couldn't have slowed it down for more than a minute." Makoto informed them. "That thing is out there looking for us, and it won't stop until we're all deep-sixed."

"This is dire indeed." Yukio mused.

"That's putting it mildly." Seiko muttered.

"That thing isn't completely invincible though." Hana pointed out. "Raph stabbed it in the eye at the construction site. He actually hurt it and made it bleed."

"Then we have a chance." Kasumi said. "Slim though it may be."

"Slim is better than none, Kasumi." Leo replied. "Krang will not win. I won't let him."

"None of us are." Hisako added. "His hold over us, over our world, is done!"

* * *

With that settled, everyone split up, either to find the Stalker or get civilians to safety. Splinter went to the construction site, not even mildly surprised to see shattered concrete. He pulled out his phone, which was connected to the entire team.

"You were right, Leonardo." he said. "The concrete is shattered and the Stalker is not here."

"Damn…" Leo cursed. "Watch your back, Sensei. It could still be close by."

"Will do, my son." Splinter assured him.

He hung up, and became immediately aware of heavy, monstrous breathing behind him. Quickly taking hold of his walking stick, Splinter turned. Almost immediately, the Stalker's tail connected with his chest, sending him into the partially constructed building. He pulled himself up as the Stalker stepped out of the shadows. Splinter's chest was screaming with pain, but he tried to ignore it.

"Splinter…" the Stalker growled.

Splinter reached for his phone, but the Stalker smacked him again. The phone went flying out of his hands as he hit a pile of cement blocks. He heard several snapping noises and saw stars, drooping to the ground. The Stalker gave him no reprieve, running for him again. It grabbed the rat by the neck and threw him into the side of a wall, causing a bunch of steel girders to fall on him and pin him down, leaving him out cold. Managing a cruel smirk, the creature walked away, unaware of Splinter's phone buzzing.

" _Sensei, what happened?!_ " Donnie's frantic voice came. " _Sensei?! SENSEI!_ "

 **-X-**

It didn't take long for the group to hurry to the construction site.

"Splinter!" Casey cried out.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey yelled.

"Yoshi!" Kasumi screamed.

"Dad!" Hisako shrieked.

Kagome looked around, then gasped, her hands going to her mouth. Everyone crowded around, looking in open-mouthed horror at a beaten and bloodied Splinter pinned under the girders. April and Hisako quickly obliterated the girders, allowing Donnie to rush to his side. The brainy turtle hurriedly checked his pulse and heartbeat, reeling back.

"He's not breathing!" he cried.

Donnie began frantically performing CPR, but his frazzled, panicked mind couldn't focus. Hisako bolted forward, placing both her hands on his chest. They glowed a muted green as she sent a pulse of power through his body.

"Sensei, wake up!" she screamed frantically. "WAKE UP!"

* * *

In a place the color of twilight, Splinter opened his eyes. He looked down, seeing he was in his human form again.

"Where… where am I?" he asked. "What is this place?"

"There are many names for this place." a familiar voice cut in. "The In-between. Purgatory. Or Limbo."

Yoshi looked around, surprised.

"That voice…" he let out. "Could it be?"

"It is." said the voice.

Yoshi's jaw nearly hit the ground as from the fog around him emerged Tang Shen, wearing a pure white kimono. She gave him a gentle smile.

"Oh, Yoshi." she said. "How I've missed you."

Tears welled in Yoshi's eyes as he got to his feet, walking towards her. He reached for her, as if afraid she would disappear.

"Shen?" he asked, gingerly touching her face.

After a minute, he smiled, pulling her into a hug, which she returned.

"How good it is to see your face again." Shen told him.

"And to see yours." Yoshi agreed, smiling. He pulled back, then realized something.

"Wait." he began. "If you're here, then that means... I'm dead?"

"No." Shen assured. "Not yet. Your time has yet to come, and your children are working to bring you back."

"I see." Yoshi mused, before sighing. "Shen, forgive me. If I had just listened to you-"

"There's nothing to forgive." Shen soothed, gently taking his hands. "You did what you had to, what you believed was right. I can't fault you for that."

"But I wasn't there for you." Yoshi lamented. "I couldn't protect you."

"Saki's victories are _not_ your failures, Yoshi." Shen said sternly.

"But Miwa-" Yoshi began.

"Is safe with her father once more." Shen interrupted. "And surrounded by an enormous family who loves and protects her."

"Yes…" Yoshi admitted, managing a smile. "You're right."

"I know you were hurting when I left." Shen went on. "I know it wasn't easy to move on, but you have done well for yourself. You've raised a fine group of warriors, and you've made your family proud."

Yoshi smiled at that, and suddenly, their surroundings began to fade away.

"It seems your children are succeeding." Shen mused. "You're going back."

Yoshi took her hands. "I don't want you to go. I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then how about 'see you later'?" Shen offered.

Yoshi have a smile, and nodded.

"See you later." he told her.

"Give my regards to Miwa." Shen replied..

They shared one last embrace and kiss before new voices began to reach Yoshi's ears, and Shen faded away.

* * *

Hisako continued sending telekinetic pulses through Splinter's chest, tears streaming down her face.

"Come on, damn it!" she screamed. "Come _on! DAD!_ "

She sent one final pulse and Splinter gasps, his eyes flying open. He sat up slightly, coughing and clutching his chest.

"He's back!" Kagome cheered.

As his vision cleared, Splinter saw his children gathered around, not a dry eye among them.

"Yoshi!" Kasumi cried. "You're alive!"

"Thank goodness…" Leo sighed in relief.

Donnie came forward, gently checking him for wounds. As expected, he was in horrible shape.

"It's a miracle we were able to bring you back." he remarked. "We... nearly lost you, Sensei."

"Don't scare us like that, Dad." Karai sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I can't lose you, too."

"I'm not going anywhere." Splinter assured weakly.

"We better get him to TCRI." Vee said. "He's not out of the woods yet."

"I'll take him." Kasumi decided, gently picking her friend up. "You find that monster, and take it down."

"Don't worry." Hisako assured her, a tremor passing through the site. "That thing isn't walking away this time."

She closed her eyes, as did April, a hand on their Aeon crystals as they felt around for the Stalker. Eventually, their efforts bore fruit.

"It's in Central Park." the girls reported.

"Central Park?!" Mikey exclaimed. "How is it gonna avoid all those…" His eyes widened in horror as he realized what he was saying, "...people."

"It's not." Leo told him. "It's challenging us."

"We need to get those people out of there." Raph insisted.

"We'll have to leave that to the Mutanimals and the Justice Force." Vee decided. "That thing's gonna be focused on us."

"Then let it be focused on us." Kagome said, her voice icy cold. "That freak went after our father. It's personal."

* * *

In Central Park, everything was in chaos. The Stalker was causing quite a scene, smashing everything in sight and swiping at innocents. The Hamato Clan, the Mutanimals, and the Justice Force were being spread thin, trying to keep civilians safe.

"This is fucking crazy!" Jade screamed.

"Where are the guys?!" Hana demanded.

"They'll be here!" Tai assured.

"Tai's right!" Seiko insisted. "We just need to hold this thing off until then."

Eventually, the Stalker loomed over them, preparing to land the final blow when…

"HEY!" Leo's voice shouted. "Look over here!"

The Stalker turned, seeing the Hamato siblings, Kagome, April, and Casey.

"Looking for us, freakazoid?!" Kagome shouted. "Here we are!"

Raph raises the second finger on his left hand, clearly meant to be a middle finger.

"C'mon, fuckhead!" he taunted, waving his finger around. "Priority One targets right here!"

The Stalker grabbed a tree, ripping it out of the ground before throwing it like a javelin. Hisako jumped in at that, catching the tree with telekinesis as April added her own power, whittling it down to a massive stake. The two then twisted it around and sent it flying directly at the Stalker, hitting it right in the shoulder. It roared and ripped the stake out, snapping it in its grasp.

" _DIE!_ " it screamed, running at them on all fours.

Everyone scattered, weapons drawn. Leo sliced at its legs, his swords barely giving him a paper cut. Raph tried stabbing at it, but each blow barely left a dent. Donnie and Mikey tried to get some sort of hit in, but their wooden weapons were even more useless. Vee was meeting similar luck, trying a swipe at the Stalker and getting a tail to the face for her efforts. Casey shot several photon pucks at it, and while they seemed to daze the beast, the only damage shown was a few black marks on its scales. Karai even went into full snake mode, trying to restrain the Stalker and bite it a few times. The poison did little to nothing though, and she was pried off the Stalker and thrown into Kagome.

The fight went on for a bit, the Stalker barely taking a wound, when suddenly, it was frozen in place. Everyone turned to see April, a hand on her Aeon crystal as she pinned it in place. Hisako approached the frozen Stalker, making a gun with her thumb and next two fingers, pointing it directly at its head.

" ** _BANG._** " she said coldly.

A burst of telekinesis fired through the Stalker's head, which exploded. Hisako lowered her hand as April released the monster. The two then joined hands, aiming their free ones at its body. It glows brightly, the colors so muted they were basically white, before exploding into atoms. Everyone looked on in amazement and shock.

"Holy shit…" Mizuki let out.

Hisako and April let go of one another, their faces cold and emotionless.

"It's done." Hisako declared.

"It will never hurt anyone again." April added.

Shaking off his shock, Donnie approached them.

"Okay, you two." he said. "When we get back to the lair, I think I better run some tests on those crystals."

"No, Donnie." April said coldly.

"It's _my_ crystal." Hisako told him. "I'm never gonna take it off again for anyone, or anything, ever."

"Same here." April agreed. "Try and take them from us, and you'll end up like him."

She pointed at the scorch mark on the grass where the Stalker once was, while everyone was shocked at April's casual threat.

* * *

Later, the Hamato sibs, Kagome, and Tai's crew met up at the Hamato Clan apartments to discuss recent developments.

"It's happening, you guys." Leo informed them. "Those crystals are a bad influence."

"Wait." Jade demanded. "You knew something was up with them, and you didn't tell us? Damn it, Leo, keeping secrets like that could get us all killed!"

"We couldn't tell you." Leo defended. "They're psychics, and clearly deranged psychics at this point."

"Did anyone notice their glows?" Donnie asked. "They weren't green or yellow anymore."

"I saw it too." Tai agreed. "They were completely white."

"Whatever's wrong with those crystals, I'm afraid it's almost completely taken them over." Donnie said. "We need to act fast, or we may have a problem even bigger than the Stalker on our hands."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, the Stalker was inspired by Nemesis from Resident Evil 3. Again, I was on a Resident Evil kick.

Anyone who's seen the 2012 show should realize what's happening to April and Hisako.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	101. The Power Inside Them

**Chapter 100: The Power Inside Them**

* * *

As a storm gathered over New York, April and Hisako were seated in chairs in Donnie's lab, Donnie preparing to run tests while Leo watched.

"Donnie, why are we doing this again?" April questioned.

"Your psychic powers have been expanding rapidly since you were given those Aeon crystals." Donnie explained. "It's imperative I test their limits, for your own sake."

"You never felt the need to test them before." Hisako retorted. "Honestly, you're just wasting your time."

"She's right." April agreed. "We've got it under control. Besides, if it weren't for the crystals, the Stalker would still be walking around and rampaging."

"And that's what worries us." Donnie told her. "I just need to examine the crystals-"

He reached for them, but April slapped his hand away.

"We're not taking them off!" she snapped. "Don't even ask again, Donnie."

"Try it again, and you'll be sorry!" Hisako growled.

"Okay, fine." Donnie sighed, deciding to go ahead with the experiment. "If I can replicate how the crystals increase your powers, that could provide a frame of reference-"

"Increase their powers?!" Leo interrupted in shock.

"Don't worry, only slightly." Donnie assured. "By maybe 0.3 percent."

Leo promptly pulled Donnie aside.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "Considering how... unstable they are already, we should be decreasing, not increasing."

"If we can figure out how they're enhancing them, we can figure out a way to counter it, Leo." Donnie defended.

Leo sighed.

"Alright." he said. "I'm trusting you, D."

Donnie nodded and pressed a few buttons on the machine April and Hisako were hooked up to.

"Let me know if you two feel anything, okay?" he told the two psychics. "Tingling, headaches, etc."

"I told you, we're fine." Hisako scoffed. "Just leave the crystals-"

Before she could finish her complaint, they suddenly went crazy, clutched their crystals tightly, and caused much of Donnie's lab equipment to levitate. Leo and Donnie looked around in shock.

"I _knew_ this was a bad idea!" Leo shouted.

Both girls turned to him, their eyes bright white and pupiless. Everything suddenly got flung in opposite directions, including the two Turtles. As they hit the ground, Raph, Kagome, and Vee came running in.

"What the hell, Don?!" Raph demanded. "You're supposed to be fixing them!"

Mikey came in at that, looking around at the trashed lab.

"Are you guys having another super-smash dance party without me?" he asked.

April and Hisako collapsed, and Vee scowled.

"Okay, that does it!" she shouted. "We're getting those damned crystals away from them now!"

She stormed over, and promptly yanked the crystals right off their necks. Much to her shock, the crystals glowed and started pulling away from her, trying to get back to the two psychics.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

The crystals escaped Vee's grasp and began to float back to April and Hisako, only to be caught by Raph.

"I got 'em." he assured them.

With that, he picked up a hammer and nailed the crystals to a nearby table. As he did this, Splinter came in. He still had bandages from the Stalker incident, and was using his cane a bit more than usual.

"What is going on in here?!" he demanded.

"It's those alien crystals, Splinter." Kagome explained. "They're messing with April and Hisako's heads."

Splinter sighed. "Those crystals have a strong hold on both their minds and spirits. They have become too dangerous."

After a minute, he jerked his head toward the door.

"Come, bring them to the dojo." he ordered. "I will use the healing mantras to try and calm their spirits."

"In the meantime, I say it's high time for an intervention." Leo decided. "Raph, get ahold of Casey. Have him pick up Mr. O'Neil. Kagome, call Zephyr and Leatherhead."

"On it." Kagome nodded.

"I'll stay with the crystals, try to find a way to break their connection." Donnie told them. "They're way too dangerous to leave unattended."

"We never should have let them take them." Mikey lamented.

"Agreed, Mikey." Vee spat. "'Bring them luck', my scaly ass!"

 **-X-**

Later, Kirby, Casey, Zephyr, and Leatherhead convened in the lair, alongside Tai's crew and Kasumi, the latter having been informed of the situation by Leo.

"Honestly, we should've just told the Aeons to shove it when they offered those stupid crystals." Casey spat in disdain.

"The Aeons couldn't have known." Zephyr pointed out. "They're a peaceful race that wouldn't wish harm upon anyone."

"What's done is done." Kasumi insisted. "For now, let's try and talk some sense into those girls."

 **-X-**

In the dojo, Splinter was trying his best to heal them. However, as he performed the mantra, he was beset by visions of Xaava-Dal. There, he saw a pair of Aeons conversing with one another. These two Aeons soon began to wither and decay, their ethereal form becoming corrupted and dark. When the process is finished, the two Dark Aeons launch at Splinter, forcing him out of the vision.

His eyes snapped open, and he gasped, panting as the others entered the dojo. Kasumi helped Splinter sit up, careful of his injuries.

"What happened?" she asked. "What did you see?"

"The Aeons' planet." Splinter replied after a minute, catching his breath.

"Xaava-Dal?" Vee asked. "So what?"

"The crystals." Splinter replied. "They have been infused with the spirits of two Aeons. And said spirits are responsible for Hisako and April's corruption."

"But that doesn't make sense, Splinter!" Kagome objected. "We purified the Aeons when we put the Soul Star back!"

"I fear it is the evil of Earth that corrupted these Aeons." Splinter sighed. "April's anger, Hisako's fear, all they have witnessed since taking on the crystals… it has plunged the Aeons into darkness."

"Damn…" Tai let out.

At that moment, April and Hisako came to. They slowly sat up, feeling their necks and gasping when they felt nothing there.

"Where are they?!" April demanded.

"Where are our crystals?!" Hisako demanded.

"WHO TOOK THEM?!" both girls screamed.

"Donnie's examining them while you rest." Leo said matter-of-factly.

"No!" April shrieked. "I need it! Give it back!"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll give us our crystals NOW!" Hisako shouted.

"No, Hisako!" Zephyr shouted, grabbing her shoulders. "You're addicted to the Aeon crystal! You don't need its power!"

"Don't touch me!" Hisako snapped, shoving him off and beginning to telekinetically strangle him.

Seeing this, Jade's eyes widened, and she ran in, slapping Hisako across the face and forcing her to drop Zephyr.

"Look what that fucking rock is doing to you!" Jade shouted. "You almost killed your own boyfriend!"

"Shut up!" Hisako shot back. "You have no idea what it's like living in constant fear! With the crystal, I have nothing to be afraid of!"

"She's right!" April added. "With the crystal, we're all powerful! We don't have to rely on anyone to save us!"

"Well, too bad." Leo informed them. "You're _not_ getting them back. _Ever_."

The two girls just started screaming. The lights flickered before exploding, and everything shook. Inside the lab, the crystals suddenly tore free of the nail. They shot towards the girls, Leatherhead grabbing them both.

"You will not… corrupt my friend!" he growled.

Sadly, his efforts were in vain, and the crystals reunited with their owners. The two's screams were cut off, and they stiffened, struggling briefly before straightening up, their eyes white and pupiless.

"So many souls to cleanse, so little time." Hisako remarked, her voice echoing ominously. "Wouldn't you agree, Za-Naron?"

"Indeed, Vera-Zar." April agreed, her voice also echoing. "It is time this world was purged of the vile wickedness corrupting it."

"What?!" Tai exclaimed. "You two have to stop this!"

"Foolish boy." April/Za-Naron retorted. "There is no April O'Neil, or Hamato Hisako. Now, there is only Za-Naron and Vera-Zar."

"Who… who are you?" Zephyr demanded.

"We are the Souls of Elder Aeons, two of the First Seven." Hisako/Vera-Zar explained. "After 100 millennia our physical forms had disintegrated, so our spirits were each placed into the Soul Star, to exist forever."

"We have been transplanting our minds into their consciousness slowly." April/Za-Naron added. "But the Aeons did not know how corrupt this planet could be. Now, we will save it."

"Save it how?!" Leo demanded. "By killing people?!"

"By purifying them." Hisako/Vera-Zar corrected. "By cleansing this planet of all the filth polluting it."

"A distinction without a difference!" Kasumi yelled. "We won't let you do this!"

Hisako/Vera-Zar chuckled darkly. "Poor, deluded mortals. Do you so wish to die a martyr for the sins of humanity?"

"You're wrong!" Tai insisted. "We're flawed, people are. We're damaged. We come into the world nearly perfect, naked, and happy and then life delivers the beatdown. It kicks our asses and makes us feel like shit. It does permanent damage. Bad luck, people, our own mistakes. But there are still people out there who work hard at things they love. To do good. To be some of the people who fix instead of break!"

"Poetic excuses!" April/Za-Naron snapped. "What is a man, but a miserable little pile of secrets?"

"And what is mankind itself, but a cesspool of hatred and lies?" Hisako/Vera-Zar demanded. "Your people tear each other apart for the slightest difference among you."

"Beings like your Shredder." April/Za-Naron added. "Ones who feed off fear and hatred."

"You live in fear of mankind." Hisako/Vera-Zar continued. "You hate yourselves for being too weak to fight it all."

"But no more." both declared. "It is time… for a reckoning."

Suddenly, both girls gasped, their eyes flickering as they struggled.

"Guys!" Hisako cried out. "Please… help us!"

"You have to stop us!" April pleaded.

Before anyone could do anything, their eyes flickered back to white, and they screamed, unleashing a psionic explosion that blew everyone back before they escaped to street level. After a minute, the others pulled themselves up, shaking their heads.

"Damn it…" Donnie swore. "I never should've tried to examine those crystals."

"They possess a power I have never seen before, but it is not your doing." Splinter told him. "I fear they can no longer control it."

"We have to stop them!" Zephyr insisted. "Then we can find a way to get Za-Naron and Vera-Zar out of them!"

"Is there a way?" Kirby questioned.

"This shitstorm started with those Aeon crystals." Makoto pointed out. "If we can get them off Hisako and April and smash them…"

"That's a big if." Leo objected. "Even when they had some semblance of control, they threatened to atomize us if we tried!"

"You have a better idea?" Hana asked.

"We must find them and get them to fight back." Splinter insisted.

* * *

April/Za-Naron and Hisako/Vera-Zar floated above Manhattan, looking over the city.

"So many lives. Look at them. Like insects." Hisako/Vera-Zar mused. "We have a lot of work to do, sister."

"Indeed we do." April/Za-Naron agreed.

They both suddenly halted, their glows fading as the girls struggled to take back control.

"No!" Hisako managed. "I won't... let you... hurt anyone!"

"Get out… of our heads!" April wheezed.

"You wanted power! To not be afraid anymore!" Vera-Zar snapped at her host. "Power comes at a price, child, and it's time to pay."

"You wanted to prove yourself." Za-Naron told her own host. "To show everyone you were more than just a sidekick. Now, everyone will know your name."

"You two are where you were meant to be." both Aeons declared. "Among the stars."

At that, they heard screaming from below.

 **-X-**

A platoon of Footbots, lead by Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface, and Tokka came tearing out of a laboratory, all of them carrying several pieces of complex machinery.

"Why exactly does Master Shredder need all this stuff?" Fishface demanded.

"It is not our place to question him." Tiger Claw snapped. "Just do your job, Xever."

As they ran, they were stopped by the possessed April and Hisako, who descended from the sky.

"You will be the first to be cleansed." the girls declared.

Tiger Claw scowled. "Your parlor tricks won't stop us."

Both girls held up a single hand. Suddenly, all of the Footbots began floating upwards, their cargo dropping as they were ripped apart violently. The parts rained down on the mutants as the girls have them cruel smiles.

"How's that for a 'parlor trick'?" April/Za-Naron quipped.

"Want to see what happens when we really start trying?" Hisako/Vera-Zar questioned.

"Uh… can I take a rain check?" Tokka asked nervously.

The girls telekinetically picked up all four mutants. Tiger Claw was stripped of his weapons, and Fishface his legs, which were dismantled in a blink. Fishface began panicking when he felt a tug on his breathing apparatus. Before they could do anything else, however, Donnie suddenly appeared, tackling April to the ground, while Makoto jumped in front of Hisako, breaking their concentration. The Foot mutants immediately took the initiative and fled.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Makoto said to Hisako/Vera-Zar.

"Good to know." the possessed psychic replied before sending Makoto flying across the alley with an uppercut.

He hit the wall and rebounded, getting back up and facing her again.

"I said I didn't _want_ to." he clarified before backhanding Hisako across the face, sending her flying into a dumpster. "Didn't say I wouldn't."

Hisako/Vera-Zar got out of the dumpster, looking pissed. She then flew at Makoto, grabbing him by the throat and bodily lifting him up. While she did that, April/Za-Naron mentally shoved Donnie off of her, sending him rebounding off the wall hard.

"You will not forestall our judgement!" April/Za-Naron screamed.

"This world will be cleansed!" Hisako/Vera-Zar added.

The others arrived, and Zephyr was the first to step forward as Makoto struggled, clutching at Hisako's hand around his windpipe.

"Hisako, please. This isn't you." he pleaded. "Those crystals are changing you! You need to break free!"

Hisako's eyes flickered, and she dropped Makoto.

"Zephyr… please…" she managed before she lost control almost instantly, Vera-Zar laughing.

"She was too cowardly to admit her own feelings without help." the Aeon scoffed. "What chance does she stand against me?"

"They're stronger than you think!" Tai shot back, stepping forward himself. "Hisako, April, listen to me. Please. Give us the crystals. Just give us the crystals and everything will be okay."

For a moment, both girls looked as if they would, reaching for their crystals. However, instead they both shot power at him, making the very same motion they used against the Stalker.

"We warned you what would happen." Hisako/Vera-Zar spat.

Tai realized what was about to happen, but remained calm, turning his head toward the others.

"Don't worry about me." he told his shocked friends, smiling. "Just save them... and let them know it's not their fault."

"What was it she said?" April/Za-Naron mused aloud. "Oh, right."

" ** _Bang._** " both girls declared.

With that, Tai's skeleton and muscles flashed before he exploded into atoms before the others' horrified eyes. Mizuki shrieked, having to be held back by Jade and Hana, while Erika covered her mouth in horror, Makoto holding her. Rain began to fall in buckets, a somber addition to the horrifying scene.

"No… Tai…" Kagome let out in shock.

Jade scowled up at the Aeons even as she held Mizuki back.

"Bitches!" she screamed. "You heartless BITCHES!"

The two gave a dismissive shrug.

"Follow us if you wish to join him." April/Za-Naron said flippantly. "We will not hesitate."

"Let Taiichi's death serve as an example." Hisako/Vera-Zar added. "Stand in our way, and you will be cleansed just as he was."

They floated off, leaving the stunned group in their wake. Erika shuddered, holding her stomach, then doubled over and retched on the pavement.

"Tai... I can't believe it." she managed shakily. "How am I gonna explain this to Mom and Dad? To Airi?"

"April…" Kirby let out. "Oh God…"

"Hisako…" Splinter lamented. "My daughter…"

Mizuki stood up, a cool glare on her face.

"We have to stop them." she declared. "One way or another."

"Are you kidding?" Jade snapped. "I hate to admit it, but after what they just did... Hisako and April are gone."

"No!" Leatherhead cried. "They are in there! They have to be!"

"They just vaporized Tai in cold blood!" Makoto shouted. "We don't have a choice, LH!"

"And how do we do that?!" Zephyr demanded. "Huh?! How do we take down two super powerful psychics?! And can any of you honestly say you can do it?! Can you take down your best friend and your sister?!"

None of them seemed to have an answer at that.

* * *

Later, the possessed April and Hisako had arrived in front of the Channel 6 building. Before they could move, however, Makoto's webbing shot out, pinning them to the ground. The others ran in, Erika drawing her tonfa blades and preparing to strike them down, while Mizuki nocked an arrow.

"Do it!" Hana shouted. "Hurry!"

Erika raised her tonfa blades, but found her resolve wavering as she prepared to attack.

"Damn it all... I can't do it!" she shouted.

Mizuki found herself faltering as well.

"Goddammit... why?" she cursed. "They killed Tai... my beloved. Why can't I shoot?!"

The two atomized the webbing around them. They rose to their feet, aiming right at Mizuki. She closed her eyes, preparing for death. However, that's when the others noticed tears pouring out of both April and Hisako's eyes, and that their hands were shaking. The two reached to their faces, wiping the tears away.

"What is this?!" they both shouted.

Realizing what was happening, the others jumped at the chance.

"We know you're in there!" Leo yelled. "We're your friends! Your family! Remember who you are! You are Hamato Hisako and April O'Neil!"

"Remember our first trip to the onsen at my house?" Kagome added. "And all our adventures in space?"

"Remember our reunion, Oracle?" Leatherhead included.

"Our first date?" Zephyr added.

"Remember how you and I used to stay up so we could see Robyn on the news?" Kirby asked.

"Remember the farmhouse!" Casey shouted.

The two girls were visibly struggling, their auras flickering between white, green, and yellow.

"It's working!" Erika screamed.

"Your graduation!" Mikey added. "And that time we fought the killer pizzas!"

"And your Discovery Day party!" Raph recalled.

Mizuki looked up, sniffling slightly.

"Remember Tai." she said quietly.

"Remember who you are!" Splinter shouted. "You are not puppets of these Aeons! You are kunoichis!"

Their shaking hands shot towards their chests, grabbing the crystals and yanking them off of their necks. This made both of them angry.

"No!" Both of them screamed.

Together, both April and Hisako threw the crystals at the ground, shattering them to pieces. When they shattered, light suddenly poured out of their bodies, congealing into the shapes of the Aeons themselves. Both girls dropped to the ground as Za-Naron and Vera-Zar, in their demon bat forms, hovered over them with unbridled fury.

"You _fools_!" Za-Naron shrieked. "You could have had all the power in the universe!"

"You could have been gods, and you threw it away!" Vera-Zar screamed.

April grabbed her tessen, letting out a scream as she charged at Za-Naron. With one quick strike, she slashed through the evil Aeon, who dissipated with a pained scream.

"SISTER!" Vera-Zar screamed in horror.

The ground shook ominously and she turned to see herself faced with an enraged, glowing Hisako. Torn between fight or flight, Vera-Zar chose flight and flew away into the sky.

" ** _GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!_** " Hisako screamed in rage.

Instead, Vera-Zar disappeared from sight. With her gone, the two psychics collapsed, the weight of what had happened hitting them.

"Oh God, Tai…" April sobbed. "I can't believe it."

"We…" Hisako choked out. "We killed him."

They then turned, seeing the sparkling remnants of the crystals.

"Wait…" Hisako said in realization. "April, do you feel that?"

April nodded, getting to her feet. "Tai… he's not gone!"

"His molecules were just scattered." Hisako deduced, standing up. "Maybe with the shards…"

Not wasting words, they gathered up the crystal shards and took each other's hand.

"Please let this work…" April prayed.

They focused with all their might. Sparkling green and yellow light flitted around the city, swirling around in a circle before reforming an outline of a human body, which slowly filled in to reveal Tai. He dropped to the ground, Erika and Mizuki rushing to his side. After a few minutes, the boy pulled himself up, shaking his head to clear it.

"Well…" he said at last, "that was a hell of a trip."

"TAI!" Erika and Mizuki shouted in unison, tackling him and holding him tightly.

Both April and Hisako watched the scene, the crystal shards tumbling out of their grasp as they dropped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Some time later, April and Hisako slowly regained consciousness, sitting up and seeing they were back in the lair with the others around them. Kasumi was the first to notice they were awake, giving them a smile.

"Back from the dead?" she asked.

"Yeah… I guess." April replied.

Hisako sat up, curling into a ball. Neither of them spoke, clearly ashamed of everything that transpired. Zephyr approached Hisako, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up slowly, seeing him smiling at her gently.

"It wasn't your fault." he told her. "You know that, right?"

"But it was... in a way." Hisako insisted. "With the crystal, I felt powerful, and that's why I wasn't afraid anymore. Why I went so far in the past."

"And I felt like I needed it." April added. "I just... I wanted to be stronger. Strong enough that I wouldn't have to rely on anyone. Do you know what it's like? Not being sure of who or what you are, and needing to find out?"

Jade chuckled at that.

"Sweetie, I'm a fag." she pointed out. "Been there, done that. (1)"

"We screwed up big time." Hisako insisted. "We hurt all of you and we almost-"

Her voice caught at the end and she curled up tighter, burying her face in her knees.

"Reduced me to dust on the wind?" Tai offered, getting a nod. "Like I said, that was the Aeons, not you two."

"But we let them in." April replied. "We should've listened to you about those stupid crystals."

"We're sorry, guys." Hisako added. "Really."

"It's done and over with." Splinter told them. "You made a mistake, but you came out on top and literally destroyed your demons."

"Mine got away…" Hisako lamented.

"What about your powers?" Raph questioned.

"They were always part of us, Raph." Hisako reminded him, looking at her hand in thought. "I can't harness the power of the Aeons anymore, but there's still some lingering effect. Then again, there always is."

"And I mastered mine thanks to the crystal. I'm finally on Hisako's level." April added, managing a smile. "So at least some good came out of this."

"Yeah..." Hisako muttered. "Good…"

She turned away and lied down. After a minute, Zephyr slowly reached for her.

"Hisako…" he let out.

Splinter caught his hand, shaking his head.

"Let her rest." he insisted. "She is not ready for comfort. Not yet."

Zephyr hesitated, then nodded, standing up.

"Keep me posted." he told the Hamato family before departing.

Eventually, the rest of the Hamato Clan slowly dispersed, leaving a sleeping Hisako alone on the couch.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A deleted line from the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ episode "Dead Things." Not meant to offend anyone.

The hundredth chapter! Woot! How far we've come.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	102. One Shredder Too Many

**Chapter 101: One Shredder Too Many**

* * *

A few days passed after the Aeon crystal incident. Kagome came down to the lair after school, seeing the Turtles and Karai lounging about, but no sign of Hisako.

"How's she doing?" she asked after a minute.

"The same." Raph informed her. "Still."

He pointed across the lair to the communal shower room they used for bathing. After a minute, Kagome went to see her. As she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of Hisako, sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head down as the hot water washed over her. She spared Kagome a brief glance before burying her head back in her knees. Kagome sighed, closing the door behind her and sitting out of the water spray.

"Hey…" she greeted. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Hisako just shook her head, tightening her grip on her knees. Kagome slowly reached out, gently patting Hisako's back. The younger girl stiffened, but didn't rebuff her.

"I know right now that things seem bad, Hisako... but we're all here for you." she soothed. "You know that, right?"

"I know…" Hisako said, lifting her head. "I just…" she sighed. "I almost killed Tai. I threatened my family. I was drunk on power... and I liked it."

"That was the Aeon in the crystal, not you." Kagome reminded her. "It messed with your head."

"Not a hard thing to do." Hisako replied. "I'm a mess, Kagome. Everytime I think I've got a handle on my issues... reality bitch slaps me and reminds me of the truth. My issues are never gonna go away. I'm damaged goods and always will be."

"Remember what Master Splinter said back in the woods." Kagome told her. "We choose what holds us back and what moves us forward."

"That choice was made for me a long time ago, Kagome." Hisako said simply, putting her head back in her knees. "Thanks for trying. Just... leave me alone."

"Okay." Kagome decided. "But if you ever need anything, like to talk or just a shoulder to cry on, we're all here for you anytime."

She gave her surrogate sister one last pat on the back before leaving, closing the door behind her and sighing.

"I hate to say it… but she's lost in the darkness again." she mused, sitting with the others.

"Every time she makes some progress and starts moving past her issues, it's not long before she ends up right back at square one." Mikey remarked. "It's like Raph and his anger issues."

Raph shot him a glare at that.

"It's not uncommon." Donnie pointed out. "Victims of depression can recover, but given enough stress, it's easy to slide back into it."

"And let's face it, our lives are full of stress." Vee added.

"For now, let's stop focusing on how often it happens, and work out how we can make things better for Hisako." Leo decided. "Boost her confidence again."

"Easier said than done, Leo." Karai said. "She won't talk to anybody about it."

"Maybe we just need to get her out of the lair." Mikey offered. "Get some fresh air. Maybe some pizza gyoza."

"That's not a bad idea, Mikey." Kagome said. "Staying around the lair and sulking isn't helping her."

"Then that's what we'll do." Leo declared.

"Sweet!" Mikey exclaimed. "Operation: Make Hisako Feel Better is a go!"

* * *

Just outside the bay of Manhattan Island, an ominous shark fin cut through the water, and headed for a nearby sewer opening. It had just one thought on its mind; the Turtles themselves…

* * *

In the sewers, the Hamato siblings were roaming around, using the tunnels to slip through the city with ease.

"It's been almost a week since the Aeon stuff, Hisako, and you're still all wicked serious and grumpy." Mikey declared. "It's time to lighten up, sis."

"Lighten up?" Hisako repeated incredulously. "Are you really serious right now, Mikey? You remember what I did, what I threatened to do. It's _not_ something to 'lighten up' about. Now get off my back!"

"Off your back?" Mikey repeated. "But first I'd have to get _on_ your back!"

He promptly jumped on her back, piggyback-style.

"Hey!" Hisako shouted, flipping Mikey off so he landed flat on his shell. "Just stop it, Mikey! Quit pushing my buttons!"

"I'm just trying to have some fun, get you to loosen up." Mikey defended, getting up and dusting off his shell.

"Always the clown." Hisako scoffed.

"Always Little Miss Poopy-Face." Mikey shot back.

Hisako was about to retort, but stopped, clutching her head.

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" she cursed.

Vee looked to the side, and her eyes widened at the sight of a fin swimming through the sewers.

"Uh, guys?" she piped up. "You're not gonna believe this, but... there's a huge-ass shark coming our way, and I don't think it's Bludgeon!"

"No, it's not." Hisako told them. "It's-!"

The shark burst out of the water, revealing itself to be a monstrous creature resembling a horrifying cross between a great white and the Shredder himself, complete with head ridges/horns resembling the Kuro Kabuto on its head and bladed protrusions on its arms and shoulders. Additionally, four octopus tentacles sprouted from its back, adding to the gruesome and horrifying display.

" _ **I have returned…**_ " the beast growled, it's voice a deeper and more monstrous version of Shredder's own. " _ **Oroku Saki has returned... with an insatiable hunger for your SOULS!**_ "

Everyone gaped, reeling back in shock.

"What the hell is _that_?!" Leo demanded.

Hisako rubbed her temples, wincing.

"It's those damn worms." she reported.

"How's that possible?!" Kagome questioned. "We dumped the Mega Shredder in the sea months ago!"

Her eyes widened in realization. "The sea! The worms must've gotten into a shark!"

"Creating a Shark Shredder!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Great, just what we need." Raph cursed. "Two of that maniac."

The Shark Shredder let out a growl at hearing that.

" ** _Two, you say?_** " it snarled. " ** _One Shredder is all this world needs._** "

It jumped back into the water, swimming away after a minute and leaving the gang blinking in confusion.

"The worms… they've become sentient." Hisako realized. "That shark thing really believes it's the real Shredder."

"If that's the case, I have a pretty good idea where it's headed." Karai mused.

"Lead the way, Karai." Leo ordered. "We gotta stop that thing no matter what."

* * *

The Shark Shredder made good progress, and soon emerged from the sewer just outside the Foot HQ. It let out a loud roar in challenge. Footbots rushed out to meet it, Rahzar and Tokka right behind them.

"What in God's name is that?!" Tokka shouted.

" ** _The one_ true _Shredder._** " the Shark Shredder replied. " ** _Here to destroy the one who takes my name in vain._** "

"There's only one Shredder." Rahzar spat. "And it ain't you, sashimi platter."

"Why don't we put you out of our misery?" Tokka offered.

A fight broke out, and it was clear the Shark Shredder bore the upper hand. Nearby, the Hamato siblings and Kagome arrived on a rooftop, watching as the Shark Shredder beats Tokka and Rahzar up. Karai smiled, seated casually on the roof's edge.

"This is a sight to warm a girl's heart." she said happily.

"Karai, are you insane?" Kagome demanded. "That thing will tear them apart."

Karai shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, our prayers are with them."

"And when it's finished with them, who do you think Sharky there's gonna turn on next?" Leo questioned.

Karai paused, then let out a groan.

"Sometimes, I really hate being the good guy." she muttered.

Before they could do anything, the Shark Shredder stood upright, and its chest cavity opened up as the worms in its body came out in a swarm.

"The fuck?!" Rahzar exclaimed. "Kitsune and Stinkman's worms?!"

" ** _Yes…_** " the Shark Shredder growled as the worms ensnared Tokka and Rahzar, constricting them. " ** _Which will bring you to me... inside of me... make you a part of me!_** "

The two struggling mutants let out a scream as the worms pulled them into the Shark Shredder's body, its chest cavity sealing up. The Hamato siblings and Kagome all looked in in horror, Mikey gagging in disgust.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" he moaned.

"We have to get those two out of Shark Shredder before he fully digests them!" Leo declared.

"Right." Karai agreed. "As much as I hate Gina and Bradford's guts, even they don't deserve to go out like that."

The Shark Shredder busted down the door to the Foot HQ, going inside, with the octet following close behind.

 **-X-**

It didn't take long for the Shark Shredder to make it to the Shredder's throne room, bashing down the door. Shredder stiffened in his chair, glaring at it.

"And what monstrosity are you?" he demanded.

" ** _I am the one true Shredder._** " the Shark Shredder spat. " ** _And you are on_ my _throne._** "

"You are quite brazen to use my name, abomination." Shredder retorted. "Who do you think you are?"

Kitsune materialized out of thin air, realizing what was going on rather quickly.

"The Paramecia Coloniex, Master." she reported. "The worms that composed the Shredder Elite. It seems they survived their little battle with the Turtles all those months ago."

At that, Bebop and Rocksteady quietly tried to make their escape, remembering their hand in the loss of the Shredder Elite. However, the Shark Shredder's hand slammed down before them, stopping them in their tracks.

" _ **Leaving so soon?**_ " it questioned. " ** _But you'll miss this pretender's demise._** "

"Yikes!" Bebop cried.

"Look... we want no part of this." Rocksteady insisted. "This between Shredders, da?"

" ** _Not quite._** " the Shark Shredder replied.

With that, it lashed out with the worms, ensnaring the pig and rhino and sucking them into its chest cavity as well. Up in the rafters, the Hamato octet watched in shock as the Shark Shredder suddenly shuddered, growing a few feet in height.

"Uh... did Sharky just have a growth spurt?" Vee questioned, getting nods.

" ** _I grow larger! I grow stronger!_** " the Shark Shredder declared, pointing at Shredder. " ** _You stand no chance against me!_** "

"That remains to be seen, freak." Shredder spat.

With that, he popped out the blades in his gauntlets and launched himself at the Shark Shredder. The two Shredders clashed furiously. They were rather evenly matched, but Shredder seemed unable to land any lasting damage.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Leo began, "but we need to help Shredder."

Karai sighed in resignation. "And I was _so_ hoping to watch Sharky tear that bastard to pieces."

She slipped into her snake form, launching herself at Shark Shredder. She wrapped around it, trying to restrain it.

" ** _Karai!_** " the Shark Shredder screamed. " ** _You turn against your own father?!_** "

"You're not my father!" Karai hissed back.

The Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome also jumped down, much to Shredder's surprise.

"You?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Shred." Raph informed him. "We're just here to take out this freak."

"How noble." Shredder said sarcastically.

Nonetheless, they jumped into the fight and clashed with the Shark Shredder, but again, they were unable to do much damage. Any cuts made by blades were quickly pulled back together by the worms, and bashing attacks didn't even leave a bruise. The Shark Shredder even managed to shake off Karai, who lashed out and tried to bite him. Thankfully, Vee quickly stopped her.

"Do you want to end up like that thing?!" Vee snapped.

"Right." Karai let out, realizing her error. "My bad."

As the fight continued, everyone was beginning to lose energy, and the Shark Shredder's victory was all but assured.

"Damn it!" Leo cursed. "Its hide's too thick!"

"The only way to attack it is from the inside!" Donnie realized. "And I think I know just what can cause the most damage."

All eyes turned to Hisako.

"Why are you looking at me?" she demanded.

"Don, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kagome questioned.

"If Hisako can get inside the Shark Shredder's body, then she can use her powers to-" Donnie began.

"No!" Hisako shrieked. "No, no no! I can't! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?! Not just for me, but everyone else in the vicinity?!"

"It's either that, or Shark Shredder's gonna eat us all!" Mikey replied.

"You can do it, Hisako." Leo assured her. "We all believe in you."

Hisako still looked nervous, but swallowed hard.

"Hey!" she taunted. "Over here, you Jaws ripoff!"

The Shark Shredder turned to her, glaring down at her.

"You're no Shredder!" she went on. "You're just some freak of nature, you slimy, gut-sucking, intestinal parasite! Eat me! EAT ME!"

Shark Shredder obliged, worms coming out of his stomach and pulling her in. She disappeared inside, and he grew a few more feet. He began laughing, preparing to strike, when suddenly he began convulsing. His body began to get green burn marks across his skin, his blades breaking down.

" ** _What…_** " it wheezed. " ** _What is happening to me?!_** "

"A bad case of indigestion, Shark Shredder!" Mikey taunted.

"Everyone take cover!" Donnie screamed.

The Shark Shredder let out one last roar of rage and pain before it exploded, sending guts and dead worms all over the place. All of the mutants it consumed fell into a big pile, Hisako on the top.

"Okay…" Hisako let out after a minute, "that was gross."

The mutants she was on top of stirred, sending her falling into a puddle of gunk. All of them were groaning in pain and disgust, trying to wipe themselves free. Tokka laid eyes on the Turtles first.

"You!" she shouted.

"Oh, yeah. Rampant hostility." Leo deadpanned. "Not like we just saved you from the Shark Shredder's digestive tract or anything!"

Tokka snarled, an expression matched by Rahzar's as Kagome stepped between him and Leo.

"Well, it's been fun, but we gotta split." she told them." A.B. see ya!"

She threw down a smoke bomb, and they all disappeared, leaving the Foot Clan choking on their smoke and with one hell of a mess to clean up.

"I hate when they do that." Bebop grumbled.

* * *

Back in the lair, the Hamato octet scrubbed themselves down, using up all the soap and shampoo the lair had to offer. When they were done, they gathered in the living room, Kagome and Hisako wearing bathrobes as their clothes were being washed. They had their weapons before them, giving them a similar scrub down.

"No amount of therapy will _ever_ make that moment okay." Kagome sighed.

"Tell me about it." Raph muttered.

"More nightmare fuel for the fire." Hisako added. "Shark Shredder was even grosser on the inside."

"I'd believe it." Mikey remarked.

"I know that couldn't have been easy, but you saved us." Donnie told her.

"Thanks." Hisako smiled. "And sorry for always going up and down on you guys. I know it can't be easy dealing with me."

"We're family." Leo reminded her. "And like Donnie said, stressful situations don't exactly help with depression."

At that moment, Splinter and Kasumi entered.

"Finally clean again?" Kasumi asked.

"Yep." Vee nodded. "But we're gonna need to make a run to the store for more soap and stuff."

"You might want to add dog food to that list." Kasumi told them.

"Dog food?" Karai asked. "Are we dogsitting Miko or something?"

"Not quite." Splinter replied. "Kasumi and I believe we've found a way to help Hisako."

"To be honest, we should've done something like this a long time ago." Kasumi added.

"What is it?" Hisako asked.

Splinter smiled, holding up a pet carrier to reveal a black Labrador Retriever puppy. He set it down and opened it, allowing the black lab to come out. It was wearing a little vest that read "EMOTIONAL SUPPORT ANIMAL". The dog trotted over, going right for Hisako. She bent down, picking it up and smiling.

"Sensei…" she let out.

"Her name is Midnight." Splinter informed her. "And from now on, she is your protector, alongside the rest of us."

"I think this is gonna work out." Kagome said with a smile. "We've seen how relaxed she is when Miko's around."

Midnight licked Hisako's face and she giggled, scratching her behind the ears.

"Someone there for the ups and downs." Donnie mused. "Good thinking, Sensei."

"I think Hisako's in good hands." Leo remarked. "Er, paws."

Hisako sat down, Midnight in her lap.

"Welcome to the family, Midnight." she said happily.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yep, that's what happened to the worms way back in Attack of the Mega Shredder. It's adapted from a storyline in the original Mirage comics called "The Worms of Madness."

As for Hisako getting a puppy, that was Author of the Insane's idea. A therapy dog and all.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	103. The Big Brawl, Part 1

**Chapter 102: The Big Brawl, Part 1**

* * *

Two days passed after the Shark Shredder incident. The day found the Hamato siblings and Kagome hanging out in the lair, watching _Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Crew_. Midnight sniffed around the air, while Raph played with Chompy. The puppy eventually found Chompy, giving him a sniff. She then licked the turtle, who chirped happily and returned the lick in kind. They began playing and everyone let out an "awww" before Kagome snapped a pic of it on her T-Phone.

"That's gonna be my new background." she remarked.

"Guess Midnight's fitting in." Hisako mused. "She even gets along with Klunk."

"Thankfully, Klunk's face is strawberry and not chocolate." Mikey said.

"Agreed." Leo nodded.

Everyone shared a laugh, then Splinter and Kasumi came in.

"My children, gather around." Splinter ordered. "It is time."

"Time for what?" Karai questioned.

"Our invitations for the Battle Nexus tournament have arrived." Kasumi informed them. "We leave immediately."

Vee jumped up excitedly. "The Battle Nexus?!"

"I can't believe it's here!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Yes." said Splinter. "And this year, we have a special treat. Each of you has been invited to compete this year."

"Us?!" Mikey let out. "Really?!"

"Even me and Hisako?" Karai asked.

"Yes, even you." Kasumi confirmed. "It seems Ue-Sama informed his father of your additions to our family, and they planned accordingly."

"Aw, yeah!" Raph cheered, pumping his fist. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Uh, question." Hisako piped up. "How do we get there? It won't involve something like that freaky cow head you mentioned on Magdomar, will it Sensei?"

"Of course not, Hisako." Splinter assured. "Cudley hasn't been used for that in years. He's more a spectator than anything nowadays."

"Then how?" Karai asked.

Kasumi smiled, holding up a piece of chalk. "We'll show you."

They went over to a wall in the dojo, one that was kept meticulously clean and blank. Kasumi and Splinter began drawing an ornate and complicated symbol on the wall before placing a bowl of water at the base.

"Now then…" Splinter began.

He and Kasumi closed their eyes and began reciting an arcane chant. The water began to glow, rising from the bowl and swirling around the now glowing symbols. This created a watery doorway for the Hamato Family to use.

"Whoa…" Karai and Hisako let out in unison.

"Last one in hatched from a rotten egg!" Mikey declared.

He went barreling through, the other Turtles running in after him.

"And the first one in has to eat it!" Kagome shouted, following.

Karai and Hisako exchanged looks before grinning. The latter scooped up Midnight before the two girls jumped through the portal. Splinter and Kasumi sighed before chuckling.

"Kids." they both remarked before entering the portal themselves.

* * *

The portal dumped them out at the beginning of a long cobblestone path that cut through a field of lush grass with small, majestic rock outcroppings. Ahead of them was a large cliff that had dual waterfalls falling on either side of it. The waterfalls parted to reveal a large stone statue carved into the rocks. The statue stood over what could only be described as a large island standing in the middle of the waterfall's pool.

The island was dominated by a large city, one that seemed to have been plucked straight out of Feudal Japan. It was surrounded by a large, stone wall with an ornate gate opening at the end of a large bridge that connected the island to the mainland.

"Six years, and not much has changed." Leo mused.

Hisako and Karai were gobsmacked, their jaws on the ground as they stared.

"Holy crap…" Karai remarked, amazed.

"It's… beautiful." Hisako admitted.

"Indeed it is." Kasumi said. "Now then… good luck."

That got their attention at that.

"What do you mean by that, Kasumi?" Hisako questioned.

"You need to pass the preliminary round." Splinter informed them.

"Which is gonna start right about…" Leo began.

A group of skinny, stick-like creatures appeared at that. They were grey with bird-like beaks and identical sickles in their hands. They bowed to the group as Hisako set Midnight down.

"This is gonna be fun." she remarked, drawing her tessens.

Splinter picked up Midnight as he and Kasumi stepped back to watch their kids prepared to face the creatures.

"So, you know what we're up against?" Karai asked.

"If memory serves, these things are called Gom-Tai." Donnie explained.

"They're like Groot, only smaller and deadlier." Mikey added.

"Any tips on taking them down?" Hisako questioned.

Kagome closed her eyes, racking her brain for any tips.

"Get in close." she said at last. "The Gom-Tai aren't too good at close-quarters. It's how Mom and Splinter took them down."

"Anything else?" Karai asked.

"Yeah." Vee replied. "Watch out for their sickles."

"Enough chatter!" Mikey declared. "Let's do this!"

They jumped at the Gom-Tai, who swung at them with their weapons. The sharp blades ended up cutting through some of Vee's ponytail, much to her shock.

"Damn, those things are sharp." she remarked, bashing the offending Gom-Tai in the face with her weapon before checking her now shortened ponytail. "Good thing I needed a haircut, anyway."

Kagome charged at one of the Gom-Tai, ducking a slice before grabbing its arm and throwing it over her shoulder. Raph grabbed his Gom-Tai around the stomach, flipping him over and burying his head into the mud, while Leo used his swords to trip up his, bashing it in the head with the hilt. Mikey ducked a slice before sweep-kicking his Gom-Tai's legs out from under it, while Donnie dodged around his, bashing it in the back with his staff. Hisako flipped over hers, roundhouse kicking it in the face. Karai ended up using her snake-like grace to dodge and weave around the blows before knocking it out with a powerful punch. To finish off, Vee grabbed her own Gom-Tai and suplexed it.

"Well…" she remarked as she vaulted to her feet. "I'd say that's a wrap."

"Indeed!" came a familiar voice.

Gyoji appeared in a swirling ball of water, waving his war paddle.

"The Hamato children advance to the tournament." he declared. "Gom-Tai, better luck next time."

The Gom-Tai picked themselves up, bowing politely, which the Hamato kids returned. With that, the tree creatures left peacefully as Splinter and Kasumi joined their children.

"Congratulations." Splinter told them, smiling as he handed Midnight over to Hisako.

"You all did wonderfully." Kasumi added.

"That wasn't so bad." Karai remarked. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now, it's our turn." Kasumi replied.

"Remember, you cannot interfere." Splinter reminded.

"Understood." Leo said. "And good luck."

"You guys can take whatever they throw at you!" Mikey declared.

"Well, guess there's nothin' left to do but kick back and watch Sensei and Kasumi clean house." Raph decided.

They all took a seat in the grass as Splinter and Kasumi stepped forward. Soon, two other figures appeared: a four-armed, blue skinned giant with a long blonde beard, and a human-looking woman with silver hair and pinkish-purple skin. Splinter and Kasumi took a fighting stance as their opponents stepped forward.

"Oh man…" Kagome let out. "Big Mama!"

"D'Jinn too!" Leo added.

"Oooh, this is gonna be good!" Mikey exclaimed.

The two Hamato elders faced off with their opponents, Kasumi and Big Mama circling each other.

"We meet again, Kasumi Lee." Big Mama greeted. "How long has it been, five years?"

"Six." Kasumi corrected. "But who's counting?"

Big Mama tried striking at her, but Kasumi dodged every blow before landing a swift kick, then a roundhouse punch, knocking her back.

"You'll have to do better than that, Big Mama." she informed her.

Big Mama shrugged at that. "If you insist."

She pulled out a gold-trimmed red amulet from around her neck, which glowed before she transformed into a monstrous spider form. Hisako and Karai gaped at the sight.

"What _is_ she?" Hisako questioned.

"She's a yōkai." Kagome replied. "A Jorōgumo, to be precise."

"Yikes." Hisako remarked. "I'm surprised you're not freaking out, Vee."

"Eh, when you've been on an entire planet full of bugs, they just don't seem that scary anymore." Vee replied matter-of-factly.

"Now we just need to find a planet of cats for Raph." Mikey quipped.

"Hey, I'm not as scared of cats as I once was." Raph defended. "I mean, I was only ever scared of Hob. Now that we're cool, I got nothing to be afraid of."

"Riiiight." Mikey said simply.

"Quiet, you guys." Karai shushed them. "I wanna watch."

They quieted down, kicking back to watch the show. Kasumi held her own for a bit, but Big Mama shot a web that pinned her to a wall. The Jorōgumo approached her as she struggled, grinning.

"Victory is mine for the taking." she declared.

Kasumi gave her a calm smirk. "Don't get too cocky."

With that, her sword sliced through the webs, freeing her. Big Mama continued shooting webs at her, but Kasumi sliced through every strike as she ran towards her. As she neared her opponent, Kasumi eventually threw herself into a drop kick, slamming both her feet into Big Mama's face and knocking her back.

"YEAH!" Kagome cheered. "You got this, Mom! Take that overgrown bug down!"

Big Mama quickly recovered and swung at Kasumi, only for the elder Lee to roll under her fist and jump at her, landing several pressure point attacks. Big Mama spazzed out before dropping to the ground, reverting to her human form and panting.

"It was a nice effort, Big Mama." Kasumi told her. "But learn some new tricks next time."

Meanwhile, Splinter and DJinn faced off.

"How's Dad gonna beat this guy?" Karai questioned. "He's at least twice his size!"

"It's not the size of the fighter that matters." Leo replied. "It's the size of his fight."

Splinter easily dodged D'Jinn's strikes before jumping into the air, landing several kicks to the giant's face. D'Jinn swung at Splinter, trying to punch and smash him, but again, Splinter ducked and jumped, evading every strike before grabbing one of his arms and flipping him into a tree. D'Jinn slumped to the ground, defeated, and the Hamato kids immediately started applauding and cheering, Mikey whistling as well.

"Way to go, Sensei!" he cheered.

At that, Gyoji appeared.

"D'Jinn and Big Mama are no longer able to battle." he declared. "The victors are Hamato Yoshi and Kasumi Lee!"

D'Jinn stood up, bowing to Splinter.

"Well fought, old friend." he told the rat.

"Same to you, D'Jinn." Splinter replied.

The Hamato siblings and Kagome ran down to hug their parental figures. D'Jinn laughed at the sight.

"Your children have grown." he remarked. "Both in size, and in numbers."

"Yes." Kasumi said. "This is Hisako and Miwa."

"You can call me Karai if you want." Karai added. "I don't really have a preference."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hisako included, bowing.

D'Jinn chuckled. "How time flies. It seems like only yesterday that Yoshi and Kasumi participated in the tournament and put Drako in his place."

Karai raised an eyebrow. "Who's Drako?"

"The former champion." Splinter replied. "Though he was dishonorable, used underhanded tactics and tricks to keep his position. Kasumi and I defeated him in a battle royale."

"Oh, come on." D'Jinn urged. "You're leaving out the good part."

"Good part?" Hisako asked.

"We're getting to that, D'Jinn." Kasumi told him before turning back to her kids. "Of course, Drako didn't take his defeat very well at all. He and a group of four assassins ambushed us after the match."

"I had injured my leg in the fight and was not at peak strength." Splinter added. "And these assassins used dishonorable tactics to tip the scales in their favor."

"It would have been curtains for us, had Miyamoto Usagi not seen the incident and jumped to our defense." Kasumi included.

"Who?" Karai questioned.

"A young warrior who was serving his master at the time." Splinter explained.

"We actually met him last time we were here." Leo added. "Usagi gave me some pointers on my swordplay."

"So why's he basically named 'rabbit'?" Hisako asked.

"Because that's what he is. A samurai rabbit." Raph replied.

"A ronin, Raph." Leo corrected. "Samurais have masters. Last we heard, Usagi didn't have one."

Raph just shrugged.

"With Usagi's help, we held Drako and his assassins off long enough for the Daimyo to intervene." Splinter continued. "He had grown tired of Drako's attitude and his underhanded tricks, and his attack on us was the last straw."

"He banished Drako from the Battle Nexus altogether, and forbade him from ever participating again." Kasumi added.

"And no one has heard from him since." D'Jinn concluded. "Needless to say, not one participant or spectator in the nexus was sorry to see him go."

"Seems people like that exist everywhere." Karai mused.

"Sadly." Kagome agreed.

After a minute, a tall figure wearing red robes and a golden mask appeared, alongside Ue-Sama.

"Whoa!" Hisako exclaimed. "Who's this guy?"

"That's the Daimyo himself, sis." Vee told her. "The big cheese of the Battle Nexus."

They all bowed as the Daimyo stepped forward.

"Hamato Yoshi. Kasumi Lee." he greeted. "So glad you and your family could make it."

"As are we." Splinter answered. "Thank you for extending the invitation for our children. I am sorry we could not attend the previous tournament."

"It is no trouble." the Daimyo assured him. "From what I have seen, they have grown into capable fighters in their own right. And as for your absence, a father always puts his family first."

Kasumi bowed respectfully. "Thanks for understanding, Daimyo."

The Daimyo returned the bow as Ue-Sama came forward.

"Hamato Clan!" he declared. "So good to see you here!"

"Same to you, Ue-Sama." Leo replied. "Healing up since our last fight?"

"Indeed." Ue-Sama replied with a chuckle.

"Ooh, ooh!" Mikey piped up suddenly. "Did Hikari and her dad show up yet?"

"As a matter of fact, they did." Ue-Sama replied. "Hikari passed the preliminary round not long before you arrived."

"Who's Hikari?" Karai questioned.

"Oh, you gotta meet her." Mikey insisted. "C'mon, let's go find her!"

Leo turned to Splinter and Kasumi. "Is that okay with you two?"

"Go ahead." Kasumi told them with a slight smile.

They all cheered, then ran off. As they went, Hisako turned to Leo.

"So who is this Hikari?" she asked.

"Hikari Tokimiya." Leo explained. "She and her family come from rural Japan. We played with her while her dad, Sensei, and Kasumi fought in the tournament."

"And Mikey has a hopeless crush." Raph teased.

"Raph!" Mikey snapped.

"Just teasing." Raph told him. "Though it is kinda true."

Mikey grumbled, his face a darker shade of green, while Vee looked around, eventually seeing a familiar figure in the crowd.

"I think that's her!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, man!" Mikey stiffened, rubbing his head as if smoothing his hair. "How do I look?"

"Like you usually do." Raph quipped. "A big dork."

"Hey, Hikari!" Kagome called out, waving her hand. "Over here!"

The girl heard them and turned to them, her face lighting up. She quickly approached them, and they got a good look at her. She was around their age, with long black hair, green eyes, and pale skin, and wore wearing a yellow kimono with orange leaves on the sleeves and skirt, along with a red obi and matching headband.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "You guys made it this time!"

She hugged the Turtles and Kagome in greeting, which they returned.

"Good to see you too, Kari." Leo greeted, waving Hisako and Karai over. "This is Hisako and Karai. The newest additions to our family."

"Hey." Hisako said, waving at her.

"Sup." Karai said simply, giving a two-finger salute.

"It's nice to meet you." Hikari told them, bowing. "I'm Hikari. Hikari Tokimiya."

"The guys told us about you." Hisako added. "Glad to see there are other humans here."

Hikari nodded at that, before turning to Leo and the others.

"So, you mind if I ask why you weren't here last time?" she questioned.

"We, uh… had a few things to take care of." Leo answered.

"I'm a few things." Hisako added, raising her hand.

Hisako nodded at that, deciding not to press the matter further.

"I was about to head to the Pavilion of Past Champions." she told them. "You wanna come with?"

"You bet!" Mikey declared, before clearing his throat. "I mean, yeah, sure."

"Smooth, little bro." Vee said flatly. "Real smooth."

Hikari giggled, before jerking her head in a "come on" gesture. "Shall we?"

* * *

The group went to the Pavilion of Past Champions, all of them looking over the statues of the past champions. Karai stopped in front of one statue in particular, depicting a man resembling Splinter's human form, and read the engraving.

"Hamato Yuta…" she read aloud. "Is this… my grandfather?"

"Indeed." Splinter's voice came in, he and Kasumi entering. "I thought you would come here."

"Master Yoshi! Miss Kasumi!" Hikari exclaimed, bowing respectfully. "Wonderful to see you again."

"Hikari Tokimiya…" Kasumi mused, looking her up and down. "Look at you. All grown up."

"You have become a beautiful young woman." Splinter added. "The spitting image of Akiko."

Hikari blushed and chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks."

Karai pointed to the statue of Hamato Yuta.

"Grandpa fought in this too?" she asked.

"Yes." Splinter confirmed. "It was a tradition in the Hamato Clan that the current head compete in the Battle Nexus."

"Same with my family." Hikari added, pointing to two statues depicting older men wearing kimonos and wielding a katana. "This is my father and grandfather, Ichiro and Hiro Tokimiya."

"Seems the Battle Nexus is a family affair." Karai mused, rubbing her arm. "Would I have come if things hadn't... gone the way they did?"

Hikari tilted her head quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, Hikari." Karai replied. "I'd… rather not talk about it."

"Let's just say the past six years have been... eventful." Leo added.

Hikari nodded. "I'll take your word for it."

Midnight barked, sitting at the base of one statue. Everyone looked at it and laughed, seeing it was one of Mikey, apparently (1).

"Hey Mikey, it's you." Raph remarked. "You finally won something."

Mikey looked up, smiling.

"Not a bad likeness, if I do say so myself." he mused.

Donnie stroked his chin in thought. "Must be another alternate version of you."

"We did meet two of 'em." Mikey recalled.

Kagome turned to Hikari. "So Hikari, why exactly did you wanna come here first thing?"

"My papa and grandpa used to do the same." Hikari explained. "Before the tournament began in full, they'd come here to pay their respects to the past champions, and meditate for luck."

"Mind if I join you?" Leo asked.

"Not at all." Hikari replied, smiling.

"You two have fun meditating." Mikey told them. "The rest of us still need to show Hisako and Karai around."

"Go ahead then." Leo answered. "I'll catch up later."

With that, the rest of the Hamato Clan took their leave, leaving Hikari and Leo alone. Hikari knelt before the statues of her father and grandfather, bowing her head in respect.

"Whether I win or lose... I'll make you two proud." she vowed.

The two sat in meditative positions and close their eyes, unaware of ninja assassins in dark costumes moving in the shadows. One hid behind a statue, aiming a crossbow directly at Leo's back…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Little reference to the 2003 series; Mikey became the Battle Nexus champ in that.

And thus, the Battle Nexus arc begins! I've so been looking forward to this.

Hikari Tokimiya is adapted from my Kingdom Hearts 3: Darkest Storm fanfic, based on a "what if" RP I did with Kristen Verne a while back.

Also, for those who don't know, Big Mama is from _Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Hikari- Cristina Vee (Morgiana from _Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic,_ Sailor Mars from _Sailor Moon_ , Ladybug from _Miraculous Ladybug_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	104. The Big Brawl, Part 2

**Chapter 103: The Big Brawl, Part 2**

* * *

In the Pit Arena, the crowds had gathered, cheering in jubilation. Vee looked around, and gasped in surprise when she saw a familiar figure.

"Guys, look!" she pointed. "Isn't that Traximus?"

They all looked, gasping in surprise as they saw the Triceraton.

"It _is_ Traximus!" Raph exclaimed. "We are definitely saying hi when this is over."

"Hamato Yoshi!" another voice cut in. "Is that you?"

They turned to see an older human man with black hair in a ponytail and a light stubble, dressed in blue and tan robes, run up.

"Hiro Tokimiya!" Kasumi greeted, shaking his hand. "Good to see you."

"Same to you." Hiro replied with a smile. "Have you seen Hikari?"

"She's at the Pavilion of Past Champions with Leo, meditating." Kagome informed him, looking around. "Speaking of which, should we go get them? The tournament's gonna start soon."

"I am sure they are on their way." Splinter answered. "No need to make a fuss over nothing."

* * *

At the Pavilion, Leo and Hikari were still in meditation, seemingly unaware of the dark assassins behind them. One of them leveled his crossbow at Leo, who's eyes snapped open just as he fired. With lightning speed, he deflected the bolt with his katana. Hikari was already on her feet, drawing her own sword.

"Who dares attack us in this sacred hall?" she demanded.

"I don't know." Leo replied. "Let's ask."

On cue, the assassins jumped out, glaring at them.

"Profaning the pavilion with such acts…" Hikari spat. "You dishonorable swine!"

She swung, slicing clean through the assassin. He dissipated into shadows, but more started crawling out of every patch of darkness.

"Damn…" Leo cursed.

He and Hikari stood back to back as the shadowy figures surrounded them. As the two prepared to be swarmed by shadow warriors, two blades, one slightly smaller than the other, suddenly pierced through two assassins. When they fell, they revealed an anthropomorphic rabbit dressed in samurai robes standing there. Leo and Hikari gaped at his entry.

"It…" Hikari let out in awe, "it's you…"

"Honorless scum, attacking innocents paying respects!" the rabbit shouted.

He brandished his swords threateningly and the shadow warriors quickly retreated. The rabbit sheathed his weapons before turning to the two teens.

"Hamato Leonardo. Hikari Tokimiya." he greeted. "My, how you've grown."

"Good to see you too, Usagi." Leo replied, smiling.

"Miyamoto Usagi-san…" Hikari bowed respectfully. "We are in your debt."

"Please, I was only doing the honorable thing." Usagi replied. "Though I am surprised to see those warriors again."

"Again?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Usagi nodded. "Those were the same beings that tried to kill your sensei and his friend six years ago. Why they've returned is a mystery."

"That doesn't sound good." Hikari mused.

"No. It doesn't." Leo agreed. "We should tell Splinter and Kasumi right away."

"I do have one more word of advice for you." Usagi piped up suddenly.

"And that would be?" Leo questioned.

"Duck!" shouted the rabbit.

The two teens immediately hit the ground as throwing stars flew over their heads. Hikari scowled as they got up.

"These punks just don't know when to quit!" she yelled.

"Then let us show then the error of their ways." Usagi declared.

"You read my mind." Leo remarked, as the trio threw themselves into the fight.

The shadow warriors tried their best, but were easily hacked into pieces by the three. After several minutes of this, they finally cut their losses and fled.

"Phew…" Hikari sighed, sheathing her sword. "Glad that's over."

"Yeah." Leo agreed. "Thanks again, Usagi."

"Do not thank me yet." Usagi warned. "Fate may yet pit us against one another in the tournament."

"I gotta say," Hikari began, "the way you two fight, I'd rather not go up against either of you if I can help it."

"Same here." Leo replied.

At that moment, Gyoji appeared.

"Fighters, the tournament is about to begin!" he declared.

Hikari and Leo stiffened at that, turning to one another.

"Oh, crap!" they exclaimed in unison.

They ran out, Usagi close behind.

* * *

They reached the coliseum in record time, just in time to see the rest of the Hamato Family speaking with Ue-Sama. Raph was the first to notice them.

"Leo, Hikari, there you are!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Usagi too!" Mikey added.

The trio approached them.

"What kept you?" Hisako asked.

"We ran into trouble at the pavilion." Hikari replied. "Some freaky guys jumped us."

"I am afraid it was the shadow ninjas who tried to kill you alongside Drako." Usagi said to Splinter and Kasumi.

"What?!" Ue-Sama exclaimed. "Are you certain?"

Usagi nodded. "I never forget an attacker."

"You have my deepest apologies, Leonardo." Ue-Sama told him.

Splinter and Kasumi exchanged worried glances.

"Are you two okay?" Kasumi asked.

"We're fine." Leo assured. "Usagi showed up in the nick of time to save us."

Splinter bowed to Usagi.

"I thank you for that, Usagi-san." he said gratefully.

"It was no trouble, Hamato Yoshi." Usagi assured.

"I can assure you all, I will look into this matter personally." Ue-Sama vowed. "Such actions cannot go unpunished."

He excused himself and left, leaving Usagi to bow to the Hamato family.

"Good luck to you, Clan Hamato." he told them.

They all bowed in reply as he walked off. As he worked his way into the crowd, he passed by a rhino in a white gi with a sawed-off horn, a sight that caused him to stop in shock.

"Gennosuke?" he asked. "This is a surprise."

"Why is that?" the rhino asked.

"I never pegged you as the type to participate in honorable combat." Usagi replied.

"Honor?" Gennosuke chuckled. "Forget that. I'm here for the money. You see, I started a betting pool, and put several yen on myself to win. You want in on the action, old friend?"

"No, thank you." Usagi answered. "But good luck either way. Or should I say… good fortune." He chuckled as he walked off.

"You never change, Gen." he said softly.

"Why would I?" Gennosuke scoffed. "You don't change perfection."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ue-Sama barged into his private chambers, looking quite livid.

"I know you're in here." he spat. "Explain yourself!"

A large, cloaked figure appeared at that.

"You seem upset, Ue-Sama." the figure greeted. "What is troubling you?"

"Your shadow minions attacked Hikari Tokimiya and Hamato Leonardo at the Pavilion of Past Champions." Ue-Sama growled. "If Miyamoto Usagi hadn't been there, those two would be dead!"

"I fail to see the issue." the figure retorted. "Save for the rabbit's interference."

"The 'issue' is that the cold-blooded murder of two children was _not_ part of our deal." Ue-Sama snapped.

"I was merely testing their skills." the figure insisted.

"You are not to harm them again!" Ue-Sama shouted.

"Oh very well." the figure gave in. "I will leave Leonardo and Hikari alone. Now tell me, what do you know of the other children? Especially the one that kept us waiting for three years."

* * *

Down in the arena, a fanfare sounded.

"The time has come." Splinter remarked.

"Be brave, kids." Kasumi added. "And be careful."

"We will." Raph assured.

The Daimyo struck a gong, before raising his staff into the air.

"Let the contest begin!" he declared.

His staff glowed, and the floor of the arena dropped, forming a pit. The contestants disappeared in shimmering light as the arena was divided into sixteen slices, two contestants appearing in each box.

"Warriors!" the Daimyo shouted. "May the best one among you win!"

At that, the various contestants began fighting. Kagome and Karai found themselves facing off against one another, much to their surprise.

"Well, this is interesting." Karai mused, drawing her tanto. "No hard feelings when I kick your ass?"

Kagome chuckled, drawing her Shiranui blades. "Right back at ya, Karai."

The two clashed and seemed almost evenly matched at first glance, Kagome's dancer grace on par with Karai's snake-like grace. They traded blows as if performing an intricate dance, blocking punches and kicks at speeds almost impossible to see. However, in the end, Karai's fighting experience exceeded Kagome's, and she ultimately took the win. She performed a backflip over Kagome's head, wrapping her legs around her throat and slamming her into the ground.

Seconds before Kagome hit, she disappeared in a bright flash of light, reappearing in a large area under the Daimyo's seat. She got up, coughing slightly as she turned to see Donnie already there, holding Midnight, who had been transported there when the fight began.

"Well, guess I'm not the only one who didn't survive round one." Donnie remarked.

Kagome nodded. "Karai had my number."

Donnie winced in sympathy, scooting over and offering Kagome a seat on the bench.

"I ended up against a random fighter." Donnie told her as she took the offered seat. "He was faster than I was and completely wiped the floor with me. I barely even got a hit in."

He sighed, petting Midnight.

"Maybe Sensei was right." he admitted. "Maybe I need to spend less time tinkering and more time training."

"Maybe." Kagome agreed. "But I'm sure next year will be better."

"Hopefully." Donnie replied. "Though right now, I just hope nobody else gets pitted against family."

 **-X-**

Vee opened her eyes, finding herself pitted against Kasumi. The she-turtle felt a sense of dread wash over her as she let out a groan.

"Aw man..." she muttered. "So much for the tournament."

She raised her weapons, but it was clear she expected to lose.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Vee said.

"Yes." Kasumi agreed.

However, instead of attacking, Kasumi sat down on the ground before Vee, laying her sword across her lap. Vee looked confused.

"Umm… what are you doing?" Vee asked.

"Both Yoshi and I agreed that should either of us be pitted against one of you, we would concede victory." Kasumi explained. "This year, it's your turn to shine. Make us proud."

She then closed her eyes, waiting. Vee was stunned for a moment, then walked towards her, gently tapping her kama against Kasumi's shoulder.

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

Kasumi disappeared, reappearing in the Daimyo's box.

"Kasumi-san." the Daimyo greeted. "I see the fighter in you lost to the mother."

"My children have been through much." Kasumi explained. "And as I said, this year is their turn."

"I can respect that." the Daimyo remarked.

Kasumi nodded. "Yoshi and I have had our time in the sun. As long as my kids fight with honor, I'm satisfied."

"Sometimes, that is all a parent can ask for." the Daimyo said.

 **-X-**

Leo was staring down a massive metallic looking alien with blades for hands. Leo spent a good portion of the fight dodging and blocking the blades with his swords. As he backed into a wall, the combatant tried stabbing at him. Leo quickly ducked, causing the creature to stab the wall. As the creature tried to pull his arm free, Leo swung his swords right at him, causing him to disappear into a shimmering ray of light. Leo sheathed his swords, smiling.

 **-X-**

Raph was going up against an orange skinned man with rings in his hands. Without a second's hesitation, the ring man charged at Raph, swinging his weapons at him. Raph easily leapt out of the way of the strikes and blocked a few with his sai. After blocking an attack, Raph shoved him off and tried swinging at him with his sai. The ring man backflipped away and produced two other rings in each hand before throwing them at Raph.

Raph quickly deflected them with his sai as he ran close. As the ring man swung at him, Raph dropped to his knees and slid under the weapon. He then got to his feet and spun around, clocking the combatant on the jaw with his sai before leaping into the air and kicking him in the chest. The impact sent him flying into a wall before he disappeared into a shimmering ray of light. Raph grinned at his victory, then lifted his sai into the air, much to the crowd's enjoyment.

-X-

Mikey faced off against his opponent and couldn't help but chuckle a little. They were a large blue alien with fur on various parts of his body and a sword in his hands.

"I don't mean to be insensitive here dude, but what is up with that do?" He asked. "Do all people from your world look like that or did you just wanna stand out and impress the ladies?"

Roaring, the creature charged forward, swinging his blade at him. Yelping a bit, Mikey quickly backflipped out of the way. The creature tried swinging at him continuously, but Mikey smoothly and almost mockingly dodged every blow. Finally, Mikey pulled out a nunchaku and swung it at the blade, knocking it out of his hands. Before the creature could react, Mikey smacked him in the face repeatedly until finally, the creature dropped down and disappeared.

"Booyakasha!" he cheered in jubilation.

 **-X-**

Hisako found herself facing off against a Neutrino. She blinked, then drew her tessen.

"This'll be fun." she mused. "I've always fought with you guys, but never against you."

"You and your siblings have done much for us in fighting Krang." the Neutrino said respectfully. "I wish you well."

"Same to you." Hisako replied, nodding.

They clashed. The Neutrino was fast and agile, always remaining just out of her reach.

"Your skills are commendable." he complimented. "But you need to work on your speed."

"I suppose you're right." Hisako remarked.

She threw both of her tessen at him, the Neutrino avoiding them both.

"You missed." he told her.

"Maybe." Hisako smirked. "Maybe not."

Her tessen came back around and struck him in the back, knocking him down and causing him to disappear. Hisako caught both weapons, placing them back in their sheathes.

 **-X-**

Splinter just stood patiently and waited for his opponent, an orange creature in Roman-esque armor with a robotic left arm, to come to him. The creature charged at Splinter, but he quickly moved out of the way. He then tried backhanding the rat, but he quickly ducked under it as well. Enraged, the creature threw a punch, but Splinter quickly grabbed his wrist, twisting it so the creature would kneel over in pain. Splinter then palm struck the creature in the face, knocking it to the ground, and causing it to disappear. With that, Splinter turned back to the cheering crowds and bowed in respect.

 **-X-**

A gong rang out over the arena as the last fight came to a close.

"Champions, I commend you on your victories thus far." the Daimyo called out. "And now, prepare yourselves for the next round. Tier 2!"

Half of the walls began sliding down in the arena, pitting two fighters against each other. One notable pair was Karai and Vee. Karai just laughed.

"Wow, I think this tournament _wants_ me to win!" she exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Vee asked. "Then let me take you down a peg!"

The two clashed, Karai's tanto blocking Vee's kama with ease. Karai yawned as she held off the she-turtle with one hand.

"Come on, are you even trying?" Karai taunted.

"Oh shut up, you arrogant ass!" Vee snapped.

"Put up a decent fight, and maybe I will." Karai retorted.

They clashed for awhile, slinging insults as well as blows at one another. In the end though, the result was the same. Karai's tanto yanked Vee's kama out of her hands seconds before the blade went for a killing strike. Vee disappeared right before it hit, eliciting a smirk from the victorious kunoichi.

"All too easy." she remarked.

Vee reappeared in the loser's box, sighing as Donnie and Kagome looked up at her.

"Karai?" Kagome asked her.

"Karai." Vee confirmed, sitting down next to Kagome. "Someone needs to take her down, or we'll never hear the end of it."

 **-X-**

Back in the arena, Leo and Hikari were surprised to find themselves facing one another.

"Didn't see this coming." Hikari mused.

"Me neither." Leo remarked, drawing his swords. "Whatever happens, this is gonna be good."

Hikari nodded. "May the best warrior win."

They bowed, then charged at one another, swinging their swords... and slamming their blades against one another so hard that their swords broke clean in two. They looked over their broken weapons in surprise.

"Well…" Hikari said flatly, "That's unfortunate."

They both dropped their weapons, sliding into fighting stances.

"Guess we do this the old fashioned way." Leo said.

"Yep." Hikari agreed. "These people came here for a show, so let's give 'em one!"

They charged at one another again, trading punches and kicks. Eventually, they reeled back, throwing punches along the other's arm and simultaneously punching one another in the face. Both teens fell back, but quickly got back up, wiping blood from their noses.

"Had enough yet?" Leo questioned.

"Hardly." Hikari scoffed before jumping back into the fight.

 **-X-**

Mikey gulped, finding himself facing off against Splinter.

"This is the part where you hand me my shell, right Sensei?" he asked.

"Michelangelo," Splinter began, "do you hear the crowds out there?"

"How can I not?" Mikey questioned. "I mean, sure we get praise back home for being heroes, but this feels... different. A good different."

"I have felt this many times in my fights here, but this is your year." Splinter told him. "You and your siblings deserve your chance."

With that, he sat down, laying his cane across his lap.

"Sensei…" Mikey said in surprise, "are you sure?"

Splinter nodded. "Kasumi and I agreed that if we find ourselves facing one of you, we would forfeit the match."

"Wow…" Mikey remarked. "I don't know what to say except…"

He gently placed his nunchuck on Splinter's shoulder. "Thanks, Sensei."

Splinter subsequently disappeared, reappearing next to the Daimyo and Kasumi.

"You're joining us sooner than expected, Yoshi." Kasumi remarked.

"I could say the same about you, Kasumi." Splinter replied.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." the Daimyo said.

Splinter shrugged. "If our children wish to have their chance at victory, we don't want to stand in their way."

 **-X-**

Raph twirled his sai in his hands as he faced down his opponent: Traximus.

"I gotta say, this is the last place I expected to see you, Traximus." Raph commented, assuming a fighting stance. "Then again, I'd be lying if I said I expected to see you again."

"Fate has been kind to both of us, Raphael." Traximus replied. "But do not believe that it will save you from defeat at my hand."

"Right back at ya, Trax." Raph replied.

Traximus swung at Raph, narrowly missing at the red turtle jumped into the air. He roundhouse kicked the Triceraton, but he stepped back, catching Raph in the stomach with the butt of his axe. Raph was sent sliding back into a wall, but this only succeeded in ticking him off. Getting back to his feet, Raph charged at Traximus, who immediately swung his axe at him. Raph quickly rolled under, twisting around so he knocked Traximus off his feet. The Triceraton fell hard as Raph jumped into the air, sai poised to attack. Traximus let out a gasp, then dissolved into light just before Raph's sai would have skewered him. Raph got up, smirking as he stuffed his sai back in his belt.

"Easy as pie." he quipped.

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, Leo and Hikari continued their bout, grappling with one another.

"You're pretty good." Leo complimented.

"You're not half-bad yourself." Hikari remarked. "But sooner or later, you're gonna stop, 'cause that's what you do when you're faced with an irresistible force!"

"Maybe so." Leo replied. "But I've faced off against many irresistible forces before, and I've always come out on top."

"We'll see who the winds favor when this bout's over!" Hikari retorted, breaking the lock and shoving Leo back.

 **-X-**

In another part of the arena, Hisako found herself facing off against Usagi. She was surprised to see him, but nonetheless gave him a bow.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting to face you in this fight." she admitted.

"Nor I you." Usagi agreed. "Though fate often has a sense of humor. Let us see who fate allows to win today."

"Yes." Hisako agreed as she drew her tessen. "Let's."

She jumped in the air, slashing at him.

 **-X-**

The Daimyo watched from his box alongside Splinter and Kasumi.

"Well, look at that." Kasumi remarked. "Hisako's facing off with Usagi."

"Usagi is a capable fighter, but Hisako has a few tricks." Splinter said. "I wonder who will win."

At that moment, one of the guards entered, holding a note.

"Pardon the intrusion, sire." he said. "But Ue-Sama wanted me to give this to you."

The Daimyo took the note, glancing over it. His eyes narrowed and he stood up.

"Forgive me, but I must attend to business." he told them. "Will you two join me later when this bout is over?"

"Of course." Splinter promised.

"We would be honored." Kasumi agreed.

With that, the Daimyo departed, leaving the two alone.

* * *

On another level, the cloaked figure Ue-Sama had spoken to earlier glared down at Hisako as she clashed with Usagi.

"So... this is the girl who forced me to delay my vengeance for three years." it mused.

The figure snarled in hatred, loading a small dart into a blow gun.

"Not only that, but her psychic powers could ruin my entire plan." it remarked, raising the blowgun. "It is time for Hamato Hisako to suffer for her interference."

 **-X-**

As Hisako faced off against Usagi, suddenly, a dart hit her right in the back of the neck. She stiffened when it hit, choking as her tessen slipped from her weakening fingers. Usagi gasped, realizing something was wrong.

"What…" Hisako managed, staggering around, "What's happening… to…"

Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Splinter and Kasumi gasped in absolute horror, jumping to their feet.

"Hisako!" Kasumi screamed.

"My child!" Splinter cried. "No!"

The crowd was just as shocked, looking on at the unconscious Hisako.

* * *

The figure smirked under his hood, stashing his blowgun and walking away.

"The girl's death shall be my first victory." he mused to himself. "Soon, all shall bow down before me as master of the multiverse."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And there we have it. Part 2 is finished.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	105. The Big Brawl, Part 3

**Chapter 104: The Big Brawl, Part 3**

* * *

Usagi stood over Hisako's unconscious form, sheathing his sword. He turned her onto her back, seeing how pale and sweaty she was. Gyoji appeared at that.

"What has happened here?" he asked.

"Something is terribly wrong." Usagi replied, placing an ear to Hisako's chest. "Her breathing is shallow."

"She needs a healer at once." Gyoji insisted. "This match is forfeit!"

"I accept." Usagi agreed.

He gathered Hisako up in his arms and almost immediately, Vee, Kagome, and Donnie jumped down from the loser's box.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Usagi, did you do this?!" Vee demanded.

"No!" Usagi objected. "I would never!"

Donnie quickly took Hisako from Usagi.

"Gyoji, get us to the healer, please." he insisted. "We have to hurry!"

"Yes, of course." Gyoji nodded.

* * *

They all disappeared in an orb of water, reappearing in the healing pavilion, where the master healer sat.

"Please, you have to help us!" Donnie begged. "Our sister's hurt!"

The healer nodded. "Quickly, bring her over here."

Donnie gently sat Hisako down on a bed. The healer knelt beside her, gently pressing his hands against her head. He began muttering a chant, attempting to meld his spirit with hers to try and deduce the cause of her ailment.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were-!" Kagome began frantically.

But it was too late; the healer recoiled, panting slightly.

"I tried to warn you." Kagome finished. "Hisako's spirit is… not for the faint of heart."

Splinter and Kasumi ran in, followed by Ue-Sama.

"My child!" Splinter cried. "What has happened here?!"

"Ask Usagi." Vee spat, glaring at the ronin rabbit. "He was fighting her when she suddenly collapsed!"

"Usagi is an honorable warrior, Venus." Kasumi insisted. "Whatever is happening to your sister, it wasn't him."

"Kasumi-san is correct." Usagi said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "I would never bring harm to an innocent."

"Forgive me for being skeptical." Vee scoffed.

"Vee, cool it." Donnie told her. "I think I found the cause."

He was gently pulling a dart out of Hisako's neck, holding it up for all to see.

"Someone interfered with their fight." he deduced.

The healer took the dart, looking it over.

"Poison…" he realized.

"Please say you have the cure." Kagome pleaded.

"It will take time to figure out what poison was used, and even more to synthesize an antidote." the healer replied, looking at Hisako in worry. "Time I fear she may not have."

Midnight whined, curling up against Hisako while Ue-Sama scowled.

"Rest assured, Hamato Yoshi, I will personally get to the bottom of this atrocity." he assured.

"Do what you must." Splinter replied. "In the meantime, I will speak with the Daimyo. This is the second attack on my children, and I think I know who's behind it."

Ue-Sama nodded, his eyes dark.

"I have a pretty good idea as well." he said quietly.

* * *

In his throne room, the Daimyo sat in wait.

"What is keeping Ue-Sama?" he pondered impatiently. "This message said it was an urgent matter."

Suddenly, a chain wrapped around his staff, yanking it from his hand. He got up just as several shadow ninja descended from the darkness, surrounding him.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Daimyo demanded. "GUARDS!"

They jumped on him, swarming him in one, massive attack.

 **-X-**

Splinter knocked on the doors of the throne room, waiting for a reply. When he got none, he opened them, gasping at what he saw. The Daimyo let out a low groan of pain as he struggled to get to his feet. Bruises covered his body, as well as deep gashes from many tantos wielded by the shadowy assassins surrounding him.

"Daimyo!" Splinter cried in shock.

The assassins turned to him, one throwing his bloody tanto at him. Splinter caught it, providing the assassins with enough time to make their escape. Dismissing them for now, the rat sensei hurried to the wounded Daimyo's side.

"Save your strength, old friend." he assured him. "I will get help."

The guards came running in at that, seeing Splinter standing over the Daimyo with the bloody tanto.

"You!" one of them shouted. "Drop your weapons and step away from the Daimyo!"

That was when Splinter noticed the sword in his hands, and dropped it as he realized what this looked like. Gyoji entered at that, looking down at the Daimyo in horror. His eyes then turned to Splinter, seething with hatred.

"Hamato Yoshi, have you gone mad?!" The normally calm and collected entity exclaimed.

"Gyoji, please." Splinter pleaded. "You must understand-"

"Splin...ter…" the Daimyo wheezed out.

"The Daimyo trusted you!" Gyoji exclaimed. "Saw you as a friend! And _this_ is how you repay him?!"

Before Splinter could say anything in his defense, Gyoji turned to the guards.

"Take the Daimyo to the healer's pavilion at once!" He commanded. "And throw this rat in the dungeons!"

Two guards grabbed Splinter, roughly escorting him out of the room as more gently gathered the Daimyo, transporting him out of the room.

* * *

Back at the healer's pavilion, the others were tending to Hisako when a guard rushed in.

"Healer!" he called out. "We need you!"

"What's going on?" Kagome demanded.

"The Daimyo was attacked and nearly killed." the guard replied, turning to them. "By Hamato Yoshi."

Vee, Kagome, and Donnie all gasped in shock.

"What?!" Kasumi exclaimed. "No!"

She slammed her palms on the table before her.

"That's absurd!" she insisted. "Yoshi would never!"

"He was found over the Daimyo's body with a blood-stained sword in his hands." the guard informed them.

"There's gotta be some mistake!" Donnie insisted.

"Yes, there has to be some kind of rational explanation for all this." Kasumi added. "I know Yoshi better than anyone, and he would never do such a thing!"

"Unless you can find proof that he isn't the culprit, Yoshi remains in prison." the guard said firmly. "Just hope the Daimyo survives, or his children will need a new father."

The healer stood up. "Forgive me, but I must tend to the Daimyo."

"What about Hisako?" Vee demanded.

"Without the Daimyo, there is no Battle Nexus." the guard told them. "I'm sorry, but his well being is our priority right now."

The healer followed the guards into a private section of the pavilion, the doors shutting.

"Hisako's poisoned, the Daimyo's dying, Sensei's in jail…" Vee clutched her head. "Why does shit like this keep happening to us?!"

Kasumi clenched her fists before turning to Usagi and her children.

"Stay with Hisako." she instructed them. "I'm getting to the bottom of this mess."

"How?" Kagome questioned.

"They want proof that Yoshi's innocent? Then I'll find some." Kasumi said matter-of-factly. "You three best stay with Hisako. She will need support through this ordeal."

Usagi nodded.

"Go, Kasumi-san." he told her. "We will do what we can."

Kasumi nodded, and quickly departed.

* * *

Ue-Sama burst into his private quarters, more livid than ever.

"Where are you?!" he screamed.

The cloaked figure appeared at that.

"I'm right here." he replied. "What seems to be the-"

Ue-Sama punched him in the face in a rage, knocking him down and knocking his hood off. He pulled himself up, revealing the face of a red-scaled dragon as he rubbed his jaw.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Don't play dumb, Drako!" Ue-Sama snapped. "I know you were the one who poisoned Hamato Hisako during Tier 2!"

"She was a liability." Drako sneered. "Her psychic powers would have given us away."

"And what of my father and Hamato Yoshi?!" Ue-Sama demanded. "Were they liabilities as well?"

"I was merely keeping my word." Drako retorted. "You wished to rise to power, become the new Daimyo. With your father out of the way, the position is yours."

"I never wanted this!" Ue-Sama shouted. "I never wanted him dead! Or Yoshi framed! I never wanted his children to suffer!"

"You have to take risks in order to get what you want, young Daimyo." Drako scoffed.

Ue-Sama scowled, turning his back on the dragon.

"The deal is off, Drako." he hissed. "I will alert the guards of your actions immediately."

"And tell them what?" Drako asked. "That you allowed me to re-enter the Battle Nexus? That you aided me in your own father's assassination? Or that you were complicit in the poisoning of an innocent girl, and the framing of an innocent man?"

Ue-Sama stopped in his tracks at that.

"You're in this whether you like it or not, boy." Drako went on. "It's far too late for you to grow a conscience."

Ue-Sama's hands shook as he realized his position.

"Fine…" he gave in.

"Good." Drako smirked. "Now, I do believe Tier 2 is about to end. Best go call for a break and get your affairs in order."

Ue-Sama trembled in rage, but realized he was helpless to do anything.

"Damn you…" he cursed before storming out.

* * *

Down in the arena, all of the Tier 2 fights had come to an end, save for one. Leo and Hikari were still going at it. Both teens were breathing heavily, bruised and barely able to stand, but neither was ready to give up the fight.

"Okay, Leo…" Hikari panted. "Whoever drops first loses."

"Sounds… good to me." Leo wheezed.

The two started slugging it out. By this point, they were far too exhausted to pull off any flashy moves and were just swinging at each other as hard as they could. Eventually, Hikari got a lucky shot and Leo went down.

"Phew…" Hikari wiped her brow. "Good fight."

Leo disappeared as Hikari threw her fist in the air in victory, seconds before she herself collapsed. Leo reappeared in the loser's box, pulling himself onto a bench as the medics looked him over. Right then and there, the blue turtle passed out from exhaustion, oblivious to the fact that he was the only turtle in the box. Above him, Ue-Sama exited out onto the balcony.

"Your attention please!" he called out. "All of you!"

Everyone slowly quieted down at that.

"Congratulations on the winners of the Tier 2 fights." Ue-Sama went on. "However, due to an unforeseen event, the next round will be postponed. The fighters are welcome to explore the Nexus until the next round commences."

"Wonder how long before the next round?" Mikey asked.

"Dunno." Raph replied.

"Long enough to rub it in everyone's faces that we're moving on." Karai bragged.

"You should be a more gracious winner, Karai." Hikari told her, dusting herself off and rotating her shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon." Karai shot back. "Don't tell me that part of you doesn't want to gloat."

Hikari shrugged.

"Just remember that pride comes before a fall." she warned.

* * *

Elsewhere, one of the shadow ninjas was lurking about. Out of the blue, something grabbed him, wrenching his arm behind his back and pinning him to the wall.

"Okay, shadow ninja." Kasumi said, calm but cold. "You're going to tell me what I want to know. Why did you attack Leonardo and Hikari?"

"I was just following the orders of my master!" the ninja objected.

"And where is this master of yours now?" Kasumi asked.

"If I tell you, I'm dead." the ninja shot back.

Kasumi twisted his arm, a hand on her sword's hilt.

"What makes you think I won't kill you myself?" she snarled.

The ninja scoffed. "You are no killer, Kasumi Lee."

"No. I'm something far worse." Kasumi spat. "A mother, who's child is dying. Now tell me where your boss is, or I'll make you _wish_ you were dead."

"I don't know where he is!" the ninja pleaded, finally realizing just how dangerous his situation was. "Please! I swear!"

"Then tell me who he is!" Kasumi demanded.

"Drako!" the ninja cried. "It's Drako!"

Kasumi stiffened, scowling.

"Drako… of course…" she muttered before turning to the ninja. "Thank you for your time. You've been very helpful."

"So you'll let me go?" the ninja asked hopefully.

"No." Kasumi said bluntly, slamming his head into the wall and knocking him out. "Just being polite, that's all."

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Splinter was seated in his cell when the dungeon door suddenly opened. He opened his eyes, fixing the figure who entered with a cool glare.

"I knew you were behind all this madness, Drako." the rat remarked.

"How good to see you remember me." Drako replied. "I certainly haven't forgotten you, Hamato Yoshi."

"Why have you done this?!" Splinter demanded.

"Why else?" Drako shot back. "Vengeance! You humiliated me in the games and had me exiled!"

"You brought that on yourself." Splinter shot back.

"Silence!" Drako bellowed. "For six years I have thought of nothing but making you pay! I had hoped to destroy you in the previous games, but that... brat robbed me of my chance!"

"You poisoned Hisako just for that?!" Splinter demanded with a scowl.

"Yes." Drako confirmed. "That poison will make even the very act of breathing a laborious and painful task. Soon, her body will simply shut down, unable to cope with the pain… but death will not come easily." He chuckled darkly at the thought. "And while you rot in this cell, anguishing over the demise of your child, the Daimyo will soon perish, and the power of the Battle Nexus itself will be mine."

"Ue-Sama will never allow this!" Splinter yelled.

Drako bellowed with laughter.

"Ue-Sama?" He cackled. "Who do you think let me back into the Nexus?"

Splinter reeled back in shock.

"No…" he let out.

"That witless boy." Drako smirked. "He was so obsessed with power, with becoming the 'Ultimate Ninja'. I played the Daimyo's foolish son like a harp from Hell."

Splinter scowled at that. "You will never get away with this."

"Foolish rat." Drako scoffed. "I already have."

With that, he turned and made his exit.

 **-X-**

Just outside, Kasumi was looking around, and turned just in time to see Drako exiting the dungeon.

"There you are…" she said under her breath.

Drako walked away, while Kasumi tailed him at a safe distance. The dragon slithered through the alleys, keeping himself hidden from the crowds and the guards. Eventually, they made it to the cliff where the waterfalls were falling, and Kasumi decided to finally reveal herself. She stepped out of the shadows, a hand on her sword.

"Hello, Drako." she greeted, her voice deadly calm.

Drako smirked, turning to face her.

"Kasumi Lee." he remarked. "How nice to see you again."

"The pleasure's all yours." Kasumi shot back.

Drako chuckled.

"Your child is dying of the poison, and you waste your time pursuing me." he muttered.

Kasumi's eyes widened, and she scowled.

"So Yoshi was right." she growled. "The attack on Leonardo and Hikari, Hisako's poisoning, the assassination attempt on the Daimyo… you're behind it all!"

"How observant of you." Drako said sarcastically. "My vengeance was delayed for three years because of that little brat. She must be in such pain right now."

Kasumi clenched her fist, actually drawing blood as she glared at the dragon.

"You know, they say a mother grizzly bear has the strength of a hundred men when her cubs are in danger." she said conversationally. "I'm a bit different. I have strength that would make even a mother grizzly bear run in fear. And you're about to feel EVERY! LAST! OUNCE!"

Forgoing stealth completely, Kasumi pounced on Drako, knocking him to the ground. Blinded by rage, she began whaling on him, unleashing punch after punch.

"Where's the antidote for the poison?!" she demanded. "Tell me now, Drako! Or I'll beat the answer from your scaly mouth!"

Drako grabbed her, throwing her off.

"Fuck you, bitch!" he snapped.

Kasumi skidded across the ground, but rebounded quickly. She charged back in, delivering rapid-fire kicks to his chest and face. Drako swung at her, but she dodged around him before drawing her sword and stabbing through his hand, nailing it to the ground. He bellowed in pain before Kasumi jumped in, punching him in the face again and again.

"Where is the antidote, Drako?!" Kasumi shouted, landing vicious blow after vicious blow. "Tell me!" She landed a powerful uppercut that snapped his head back. " ** _TELL ME!_** "

"I don't have it." Drako spat. "Why don't you ask Ue-Sama?"

Kasumi reeled back in shock at that, but shook her head, yanking her sword free.

"This is far from over, Drako." she vowed. "You threaten my family, you don't walk out of here alive."

With that, she hurried away, and Drako pulled himself up, snarling.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were looking around town for the rest of their family. They eventually found Leo looking over a souvenir stall, his arm in a sling.

"Leo!" Mikey called.

Leo turned to them, smiling.

"Hey, guys." he greeted. "Heard you're part of the final eight."

"Yeah." Raph confirmed. "But a lot of people are talkin' about how you put up a hell of a fight."

Leo shrugged. "I did my best."

"Tell me about it." Hikari agreed. "That was a hard won victory."

"So, you seen any of the others?" Mikey asked. "They just kinda vanished on us."

"No." Leo shook his head. "I just woke up, and they were gone."

"I'm sure they're around." Karai replied. "I mean, Dad and Kasumi can handle themselves. And as for the others, they're probably avoiding us so they don't have to be reminded of their failure to make it."

"Okay, we get it, Karai." Raph snapped, clearly annoyed. "You beat Kagome and Vee in a fight. You can stop being a bitch now."

"What's wrong, Raph?" Karai shot back. "Afraid you'll be next?"

Raph scoffed.

"Puh-lease." he dismissed.

"Y'know, come to think of it, I've beaten all of you in the past." Karai went on. "If things keep going the way they're going, it'll be my statue next to Father's in the Pavilion of Past Champions."

"It doesn't matter who wins or loses." Leo insisted. "What matters is that we do our best and fight with honor."

Before the argument could escalate, Gyoji appeared.

"Champions!" he declared. "It is time for the next round of the games!"

"That was fast." Mikey remarked.

 **-X-**

They all headed back to the arena, and as Tier 3 began, Ue-Sama stood in the Daimyo's box.

"Welcome back to the third tier of the Battle Nexus tournament." he called out. "Now, due to a disqualification, the fights will be decided by random lottery, and the odd fighter will automatically advance to the semifinals."

The fights were soon decided and the arena was split into three while Gennosuke moved on. The rhino was quite pleased with himself, giving a haughty wave as he disappeared into light.

"Let Tier 3 commence!" Ue-Sama exclaimed.

 **-X-**

Hikari and Karai found themselves facing one another.

"Finally, some excitement." Karai remarked with a smirk. "Ready to join Leo in the losers box?"

"Don't get too cocky, Karai." Hikari cautioned.

"It's not cocky if it's true." Karai retorted.

With that, the two girls clashed. Though Karai was a capable fighter, Hikari quickly showed her up. She took out Karai quickly and efficiently, smiling as she disappeared.

"Like I said before," she mused, "pride comes before a fall."

Karai reappeared in the losers box, utterly bewildered.

"Did that seriously just happen?" she wondered aloud.

"Yep." Leo confirmed. "You lost, Karai."

He patted the seat next to him.

"Care to join me on the losers bench?" he offered.

After a minute, Karai shrugged.

"Eh, why not?" she decided.

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, Raph and Mikey were facing off with one another. Raph kept trying to hit him, but Mikey kept dodging.

"Hear that crowd, bro?" Mikey taunted. "That's me they're cheering for! That's right, me! Not you, but me! Not you, but me!"

Raph leapt at him, but Mikey ducked it after jokingly taking a bow, causing him to crash. "Okay, now you're just getting sloppy."

"Will! You! SHUT! _YOUR! **TRAP!?**_ " Raph screamed.

"Why?" Mikey asked. "Does my talking bother you? Am I distracting you somehow? Making you lose focus? Messing up your concentration? Finally getting on your nerves, perhaps? Or maybe you're just a _teensy_ bit worried, that I might actually... _beat you_?"

"That does it, Mikey!" Raph yelled, outraged. "I'm gonna rip your head off and play hacky-sack with it!"

He charged again, but Mikey dodged the blow and kicked him into the wall. Raph disappeared, reappearing in the losers' box.

"I don't believe it." he let out in shock. "Mikey beat me! He's in the Final Four? And I'm out? What if... what if... WHAT IF MIKEY ACTUALLY WINS!? What if he becomes the Battle Nexus champion!? He'll never let me live it down! AND I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF!"

"Defeat is a harsh mistress." Traximus agreed from his position on the wall. "Perhaps you would like to drown your sorrows in some beverages at the Nexus pub. My treat."

Raph composed himself, nodding.

"Sounds like a plan." he admitted.

"Have fun, Raph." Leo said, waving.

"Try not to get drunk." Karai added.

With that, Raph departed with Traximus.

 **-X-**

As this was going on, Ue-Sama turned to exit the Daimyo's box, and stopped short to see Kasumi standing by the doorway.

"Hello, Ue-Sama." she greeted casually. "We need to talk."

"Yes, of course." Ue-Sama agreed, approaching her. "What about?"

"About Drako." Kasumi informed him.

Ue-Sama froze.

"I… I see." he stammered.

"I know he's back." Kasumi went on. "That he was behind the attack on Leonardo and Hikari, as well as Hisako's poisoning. He was also behind the attack on your father... and you knew it all along, didn't you?"

"Yes…" was all Ue-Sama managed to say before Kasumi grabbed him and threw him against the wall. He made no effort to resist.

"Why?!" Kasumi demanded.

"I… I was a fool." Ue-Sama confessed. "He promised me the throne, the position of Daimyo if I helped him. I had no idea how far he would go…"

"Did you really think you could call up the Devil and expect him to behave?!" Kasumi shouted.

"You have to believe me!" Ue-Sama cried out. "I never wanted my father dead, or Yoshi framed! I never wanted your children to suffer! Drako did all that himself!"

"Only because you allowed him to." Kasumi hissed. "My daughter is dying because of you, Ue-Sama! If Hisako doesn't make it, it's on _your_ head!"

She dropped him.

"Now, where have you been hiding that snake?" she demanded.

Ue-Sama just sat there, too ashamed to rise.

"My personal chambers." he admitted.

"Then that's where he's hidden the antidote." Kasumi deduced. "And you better pray to God that Hisako's still alive when I get it to her."

She ran off, leaving Ue-Sama to contemplate her words.

* * *

In a pub in the city, Traximus and Raph shared a drink. As promised, Traximus paid for it all.

"Ya know that ain't necessary." Raph told him. "I can buy my own drink."

Traximus shrugged. "I'm feeling generous."

Raph took a sip from his cup.

"So what brought you to the Battle Nexus?" he asked.

"I was hoping to recruit some of the fighters for my resistance." Zanramon explained. "Zanramon has been overthrown, yes, but his influence still runs deep. I need able warriors to help quell riots."

"Well, hopefully, you get the men you need." Raph told him. "Trust me when I say everyone here is a capable and honorable fighter."

"I wish I believed you." Traximus replied. "But word of corruption and foul play has reached my ears."

Raph raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" he asked, taking a swig of his drink.

"Well, there was the attack on the Daimyo for one." Traximus told him. "And the poisoning of one of the fighters."

Raph spit out his drink, coughing for a minute.

"Say what?!" he demanded.

"Apparently one of the fighters was poisoned." Traximus explained. "And in rage, her father attacked the Daimyo in cold blood. At least, that is the rumor."

"And… did they describe what her father looked like?" Raph questioned, already dreading the answer.

"A large rat." Traximus answered. "Why?"

Raph put his head in his hands, absolutely shocked.

"Master Splinter…" he shook his head. "No! He's been framed!"

"You know him?" Traximus asked.

"Know him?" Raph retorted. "He's my father! Then-" His eyes widened in realization. "Hisako… She's the one that was poisoned! And Splinter's been jailed! Shit… I gotta get him outta there!"

He prepared to vault out of the pub, but Traximus grabbed his arm.

"Raphael, that is a foolhardy and reckless decision." he said, before smirking. "Let me help you."

Raph grinned himself.

"Thanks for the help." he said in genuine gratitude.

* * *

As this was going on, Kasumi had found Ue-Sama's private chambers, and was currently turning the place upside down looking for the antidote. Despite her efforts, she had found nothing.

"Where is it?!" she demanded frantically. "WHERE IS IT?!"

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice taunted.

Kasumi whirled around, seeing him standing in the window with a small vial dangling in his claws.

"Give it to me now, Drako." she hissed. "Or you won't live to see the sundown!"

"Take one more step, and I toss it out the window." Drako warned.

Kasumi stopped at that, pulsing with rage.

"You miserable, lowdown serpent…" she swore.

"I'm willing to hand it over, provided you do something for me." Drako went on. "You will finish the job on the Daimyo, then surrender for your crime."

"What?!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"You heard me." Drako replied. "She only has a few more minutes to live, and they will be the most agonizing she has ever experienced."

"How can I trust you?" Kasumi questioned. "You used Ue-Sama and made a fool out of him."

"What choice do you have?" Drako shot back. "Choose wisely. The Daimyo's life, or your daughter's?"

Stuck between a rock in a hard place, Kasumi slumped.

"You win…" she gave in.

"Then I suggest you hurry." Drako said with a smirk. "The clock is ticking. Tick-tock."

"Damn you to Hell, Drako." Kasumi spat in disdain.

Nonetheless, she hurried out.

* * *

Kasumi returned to the healer's pavilion. Vee, Donnie, Kagome, and Usagi had all fallen asleep, while Hisako was still on her cot, looking like death warmed over. Kasumi's heart ached at the sight, and even more at the knowledge that she may never see them again. She gently took Hisako's hand, brushing her bangs aside.

"Everything I do, I do for my family." she said solemnly. "Please, Hisako... hang in there a bit longer."

She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, doing the same with the other sleeping children, lingering longer on Kagome.

"Goodbye." she told them.

With that, she straightened up, heading for the Daimyo's chamber. She opened the door, finding the healer gone, and the Daimyo unguarded. Slowly, she drew her weapon, tears in her eyes. Her hands shaking hard, she lifted the blade…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh, damn! Will Kasumi actually go through with Drako's evil scheme? Could this be it?

Tune in for part 4 to find out.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	106. The Big Brawl, Part 4

**Chapter 105: The Big Brawl, Part 4**

* * *

Kasumi was just about to strike her sword through the Daimyo's heart when the door was thrown open. A hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait." Ue-Sama pleaded. "Please."

Kasumi turned toward him.

"Why are you stopping me?" she questioned, her voice choked with pain and rage.

"I never wanted my father dead, Kasumi." Ue-Sama told her.

"Neither do I." Kasumi shot back. "But Drako won't give me the antidote unless I do this!" She whirled on him. "Hisako's on death's door as it is! There's nothing else I can do!"

"Yes, there is." Ue-Sama insisted. "We take it from him."

"And how do we do that?" Kasumi demanded. "Hisako doesn't have much time left!"

"I'll help you." Ue-Sama assured. "Even if I must pay for my part in this scheme, Drako will go down, and your family will _all_ go home safely."

Kasumi looked skeptical, but Ue-Sama knelt before her.

"Please, Kasumi." he begged. "I need you to trust me."

"I don't know if I do trust you after what you did." Kasumi admitted. "But I'll give you a chance to atone for this mess."

"That's all I ask." Ue-Sama replied, standing up. "Now, let's save everyone."

With that, the two hurried out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gyoji oversaw the final four, consisting of Mikey, Gennosuke, Hikari, and a warrior named Kluh.

"Here we are, the final four." he went on. "One of you will emerge victorious, and become the Battle Nexus champion. Hikari of Dimension 3. Gennosuke of Dimension 2. Michelangelo of Dimension 3. And Kluh of Levram. All of you have proven your mettle in combat, and here, it will be truly put to the test. Begin!"

A swirling portal opened up for them to enter, and one by one, they walked inside. Mikey found himself facing Gennosuke.

"Oh good." he remarked, sighing in relief. "I did not want to fight the purple guy."

"I warn you, I do not fall easily." Gennosuke informed him.

"Sure ya don't." Mikey retorted. "Ya know, you remind me of a bonehead from my dimension. Only uglier."

Gennosuke scowled, drawing a sword and charging him.

 **-X-**

As this went on, Hikari faced off against Kluh.

"Say your prayers, little girl." Kluh told her, cracking his knuckles.

Hikari casually took a fighting stance. "Your move, big guy."

Kluh raised his trident, charging at Hikari.

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, Traximus and Raph surveyed the palace, looking for a way inside.

"Place is heavily guarded." Raph mused.

"Getting in will not be easy." Traximus told him. "And we cannot afford to make a scene."

"Damn…" Raph muttered. "What to do…"

"Raphael?" Kasumi's voice sounded suddenly.

Raph and Traximus turned around, seeing Kasumi and Ue-Sama there.

"Kasumi?" Raph asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Me first." Kasumi replied. "What's going on?"

Raph sighed, realizing there was no point in lying.

"We were surveying the palace to find a way in, and break Splinter out of the dungeon." he answered.

"Good." Ue-Sama said. "This could be exactly what we need."

Raph raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Drako's back." Kasumi informed him. "He's behind everything that's happened since the tournament started."

"The attack on Leonardo, your sister's poisoning, and your father's frame-up." Ue-Sama added.

"Remind me to kick his ass when I see him." Raph spat.

"Right now, our priority is getting the antidote for Hisako." Kasumi insisted. "She doesn't have much time left and we need to hurry."

"I can clear the guards away so you can free Yoshi." Ue-Sama told them. "Get him out, then come to my personal chambers. That is where the snake will be hiding."

"Right." Raph nodded. "Let's get moving."

Ue-Sama stepped forward, approaching the guards at the main gates.

"You two, I want you to keep a close eye on my father." he ordered. "I fear the assassin may try to finish what he started."

The guards exchanged looks, the nodded.

"Yessir." they said in unison before departing.

As soon as they were gone, the others came out.

"Find Yoshi and hurry." Kasumi instructed Raph. "He'll know where to go from there."

"Be quick about it." Ue-Sama added.

Raph nodded and he and Traximus hurried inside.

 **-X-**

Kasumi and Ue-Sama made their way to the latter's private quarters. Drako was waiting in the room, smirking when he heard the doors opening.

"Is it done, Kasumi?" he asked. "Is the Daimyo dead?"

"Not quite." Ue-Sama informed him.

Drako blinked, turning to face him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "You should be overseeing the games."

"I'm doing what I should have done a _long_ time ago, Drako." Ue-Sama spat. "Your sick games end here."

"You will hand over the antidote." Kasumi ordered.

Drako smirked, holding up the vial that's dangling from a string.

"You want it?" he asked, placing it around his neck like a necklace before sliding into a fighting stance. "Then come and get it."

"Gladly!" Kasumi shouted.

She launched herself at him, aiming right for the vial. Drako's tail caught her, throwing her into the wall. Kasumi shook her head before drawing her blade. Ue-Sama swung the War Staff at him, connecting with the back of Drako's head. The blow merely angered the dragon, who lashed out in rage. Before the fight could go much further, Kasumi sliced through the string connecting the vial to Drako's neck. As it sailed through the air, she grabbed it, Ue-Sama getting to his feet.

"Go!" he shouted. "Save your daughter!"

Kasumi vaulted out the window, wasting no more time and words.

"No!" Drako yelled.

He tried to go after her, but Ue-Sama intercepted him.

"You have done enough damage to that family!" he swore, swinging the hammer again.

* * *

Back in the arena, Mikey and Gen were still going at it, neither warrior giving the other a chance to get the upper hand.

"Whoa, you're supposed to me a master sword fighter?" Mikey taunted. "My brother could run circles around you in his sleep. With a hand tied behind his back."

"Don't think you've won just yet." Gen told him. "The odds of my victory far exceed yours, turtle."

"I never pay attention to the odds." Mikey shot back. "Or Donnie's rambling, for that matter."

He then extended his nunchuck into a kusarigama and swung it, wrapping it around Gennosuke's sword and wrenching it from his grasp. Gen blinked in surprise, backing away.

Now, now turtle." Gen tried to reason. "Let's talk about this. Tell you what, let me win, and I'll cut you in for my wins. We'll split 70-30."

Mikey swung at him, forcing the rhino to jump out of the way, and in the opposite direction of his fallen sword.

"Okay, 60-40." he tried again before avoiding another attack from Mikey. "50-50!"

"Tell you what." Mikey replied. "Why don't you stop trying to buy me off and start trying to fight me!"

Mikey then wrapped his kusarigama around Gen, pulling him in. He prepared to kick him in the face, but Gen disappeared, the chain unraveling at Mikey's feet. He smirked, gathering up his weapon.

"Mess with green, it's gonna get mean." he boasted. "So, who's next? The least you guys can do is give me a challenge."

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, Hisako was barely fighting off Kluh.

"Give it up, girl!" Kluh taunted. "You can't match my strength!"

"Even the strongest metal can be broken with enough persistence." Hikari retorted. "Strength isn't everything."

"So you say." Kluh scoffed.

He swung at her, but she leapt over the strike. She then brought her foot down hard on his face, delivering several rapid-fire kicks. To finish off, she grabbed him in a DDT hold, plowing his head into the ground. He disappeared into light, declaring her a finalist. Hikari herself then disappeared into light, reappearing in the now complete arena. She turned to face her opponent: Mikey.

"Hikari, you made it to the finals!" Mikey declared.

"Same to you." Hikari replied.

"Good luck. I'm not gonna hold back." Mikey declared. "May the best one win!"

The two charged at one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kasumi had made it back to the Healing Pavilion. She rushed in, seeing Hisako clutching her chest and rapidly breathing, clearly on her last legs.

"No time to lose…" Kasumi muttered to herself, hurrying over.

She popped the vial open and tilted Hisako's head back, opening her mouth and pouring the contents down her throat. Hisako coughed, choking on the contents as Kasumi quickly put a hand over her mouth to stop her from spitting it up. After a few minutes, Hisako's breathing settled down and the pain melted away from her face, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Midnight began barking happily, waking up the others. Upon seeing their sister conscious once more, they lit up.

"Ugh…" Hisako groaned, looking up. "K-Kasumi?"

"Welcome back." Kasumi said, smiling in relief. "How do you feel?"

"Lousy." Hisako replied softly. "What happened? Did I lose the fight?"

"You were shot by a poison dart." Kasumi explained. "The attack on Leonardo and Kasumi, that particular incident... Drako's behind it all."

"Drako…" Hisako repeated. "That evil dragon from your story?"

"Yes." Kasumi nodded. "Not only that, but he orchestrated an assassination attempt on the Daimyo and framed Yoshi for it."

"Dad?" Hisako panicked.

She sat up quickly and almost instantly fell over. Kasumi caught her, gathering her in her arms.

"Easy." Kasumi soothed. "You're still weak from the poison."

"We have to... help Dad." Hisako wheezed.

"Agreed." Usagi declared. "Where is Yoshi-san now?"

"Raphael and his Triceraton friend are freeing him as we speak." Kasumi answered, gently passing Hisako to Donnie. "The rest of you, wake up the Daimyo and tell him what's going on."

"Okay, but what are you gonna do, Mom?" Kagome asked.

Kasumi stood up, drawing her weapon.

"I'm going after Drako." she answered.

* * *

Splinter sat in his cell, when he suddenly heard the sounds of a scuffle down the hall. He stood up, approaching the bars.

"Who's there?" he questioned.

Raph soon ran in, followed by Traximus.

"Raphael?!" Splinter exclaimed.

"Kasumi told me everything." Raph replied. "We're gonna get you outta here, Sensei."

Traximus grabbed the cell bars, wrenching them apart and letting Splinter slip through.

"C'mon." Raph urged. "Kasumi and Ue-Sama need our help."

* * *

Elsewhere, Ue-Sama and Drako clashed furiously. Ue-Sama kicked Drako back before raising the War Staff.

"This is what you were after, right?" he demanded. "My father's staff? Well, here it is!"

He focused, powering it up and beginning to fire energy beams at Drako, forcing him on the run. However, after three blasts, the War Staff suddenly went out of control and began firing energy randomly.

"W-what is this?!" Ue-Sama shouted.

Drako cackled viciously at the sight.

"Foolish boy." he scoffed. "You know nothing of the power you wield!"

He charged in, effortlessly batting Ue-Sama aside and the staff out of his hands.

"You should have spent more time learning how to actually use the War Staff." Drako mocked, picking it up. "I, on the other hand, have spent years studying its ways... and its power."

The doors flew open at that, revealing Splinter, Raph, and Traximus.

"Drako!" Splinter yelled.

Drako turned to him with an evil smirk.

"You're too late, Hamato Yoshi!" he declared. "I have the staff, and with the staff comes the power! Nothing can stop me now!"

"We'll see about that!" Raph shouted, charging forward with his sais at the ready.

 **-X-**

Mikey and Hikari's fight had just wrapped up in the latter's favor. Hikari judo-threw Mikey over her shoulder, and he landed heavily, defeated.

"Good try, Mikey." she said. "But looks like the championship is mine."

"Aw, man." Mikey groaned, sitting up. "I was really hoping to win. Still, good fight."

"Agreed." Hikari nodded.

Suddenly, a massive boom sounded, and Traximus, Ue-Sama, Raph, and Splinter were blasted through a wall. Hikari and Mikey quickly flipped out of the way as the combatants landed in the center of the arena.

"Drako?!" Mikey shrieked.

The entire arena gasped in horror, rising to their feet as guards readied themselves and Gyoji warped in.

"Drako!" he shouted. "You are not welcome here!"

Drako casually batted him aside with his tail.

"Stay out of it!" he snarled. "I have waited six years for this, and I will _not_ be robbed of my vengeance again!"

Ue-Sama pulled himself up, glaring at Drako.

"You vile bastard... you played me." he growled. "All this time, pretending to be my advisor, giving me advice, you were tricking me into doing what you wanted."

"Of course." Drako gloated with a smirk. "And you complied like the dull-minded sheep you are. If only you'd known of my reputation and what I'm willing to do to get what I want... oh, wait. You _did_."

"Well, this 'sheep' is done being your puppet!" Ue-Sama swore.

He rushed forward, grappling with Drako for the staff.

 **-X-**

Around this time, the rest of the Hamato family was escorting the now-conscious Daimyo to the arena, Usagi carrying the weakened Hisako on his back.

"Hurry, Daimyo." Kasumi urged. "This matter requires your attention."

Hisako winced, sensing the conflict ahead.

"Something's wrong…" she muttered.

They made it to the arena, and the Daimyo gasped in horror.

"No…" he let out in shock. "Drako has returned... and he has the War Staff? This is not good."

"Well, duh." Vee said flatly.

"I'm afraid it's far worse than you think." Usagi told her. "The War Staff focuses its power from the heart of the wielder."

Kagome got it first, eyes widening.

"And in the hands of a black-hearted weasel like Drako, God knows what might happen!" she shouted.

At that very moment, the energy emitted by the staff shifted from blue to red. It shook violently in Drako and Ue-Sama's hands, lashing out and burning the two, forcing them to drop it. The power, however, kept manifesting, converging above the arena and forming a black hole.

"By Darwin's beard…" Donnie gasped. "What the hell is that?!"

"With his evil heart, Drako has torn open a rift between the worlds." the Daimyo realized. "A multi-dimensional wound that will destroy everything it touches!"

As if to prove him right, the hole began lifting everyone in the arena into the air. Mikey quickly jammed his nunchuck into the ground, using his kusarigama to grab Hikari.

"Hold on!" he shouted.

Everyone else was slowly getting sucked in as well. Traximus slammed his axe into the ground to form his own hand-hold, grabbing Raph's arm. Kagome was soon sucked in screaming, but Raph managed to catch her wrist.

"Whatever happens, don't let go!" he screamed.

Drako and Ue-Sama began floating in. Ue-Sama grabbed Kagome's leg, and Drako grabbed his.

"You will not be rid of me so easily!" the evil dragon shouted, beginning to fight with Ue-Sama.

"You fool!" Ue-Sama yelled. "You'll kill us both!"

"Then at least I will take you with me!" Drako shot back.

As they grappled, Ue-Sama lost his grip on Kagome, the two floating into the rift and disappearing. The War Staff continued to rattle and shake, slowly lifting up in the air. Hisako gasped, closing her eyes and holding out a hand. The staff was surrounded in a green light as she reeled it in, pulling it towards her.

"D-Daimyo!" she cried out, tossing it to him with the last of her strength.

"Daimyo, you must act now!" Splinter urged. "Close the rift!"

The Daimyo caught the staff, the power dying once he touched it. The hole closed, dropping everyone caught inside… except for Ue-Sama and Drako.

"No…" the Daimyo lamented. "My son…"

He slumped in sorrow, Kasumi and Splinter looking at him in sympathy.

"Ue-Sama made mistakes, but he did his best to repent for them." Kasumi remarked.

"You have our condolences, Daimyo." Splinter added, patting him on the shoulder.

The Daimyo managed a bittersweet smile.

"Thank you." he said softly

Gyoji appeared at that.

"Now that that little bit of unpleasantness is over…" he cut in.

 **-X-**

In the Daimyo's box, the Hamato family, Usagi, and Hikari's father stood around as Hikari knelt before the Daimyo, who placed a golden laurel on her head.

"Hikari Tokimiya of Dimension 3, I crown you Battle Nexus champion!" he declared.

The crowd cheered as Gyoji handed Hikari an ornate glass trophy. The girl was smiling happily, tears of joy in her eyes.

"I won…" she let out, chuckling slightly. "I did it! I can't believe it!"

"You earned it, Hikari." Mikey told her with a grin. "Congratulations."

"At least it wasn't Mikey." Raph muttered, getting an elbow from Leo.

The Daimyo sighed. "I only wish this tournament had been the honorable one I strove for it to be."

"It was." Kasumi assured him. "We just hit a few snags here and there."

"Old friend... don't give up hope." Splinter said. "The multiverse holds many mysteries and secrets. Ue-Sama may return someday."

"One can only hope." the Daimyo allowed. "I just pray that if he does, he will have learned from his mistakes. For now, I must allow you all to go home."

Usagi turned to the others, bowing respectfully to them.

"It was an honor battling by your side. I hope our paths cross again." he told them before turning to Hisako. "And when that day comes, I'd like a rematch."

Hisako, now on Leo's back with Midnight beside her, gave him a smile.

"I'd like that, Usagi." she replied.

Hikari embraced the Hamato siblings and Kagome goodbye.

"See you next time." she told them.

"Take care, Hikari." Kagome answered.

"It was nice meeting you." Karai added. "And… thanks for knocking some sense into me."

Hikari giggled. "Just remember what I told you. Pride always comes before a fall; keep your ego in check."

Karai nodded.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." she promised.

With that, Hikari went to stand by her father while the Daimyo raised the War Staff.

"Farewell." he told them. "And good battle to you all."

Everyone was engulfed in bubbles, and disappeared.

* * *

The Hamato family reappeared in the lair.

"Well kids," Kasumi sighed, "I'm sorry your first year competing in the tournament hit a few snags."

"Are you kidding, Kasumi?" Vee asked. "I had a blast!"

"Yeah." Hisako agreed. "Barring the poison dart, it was some of the most fun I've had in a while."

"Agreed." Mikey grinned. "Not only did I get to beat the stuffing out of Raph, I made it to the finals! Maybe next time, I'll become the Battle Nexus Champion!"

"Beat the stuffing outta me, eh?" Raph growled. "Well, time for me to return the favor!"

Mikey yelped and took off just as Raph tried to tackle him. Raph got up, chasing after him.

"Get back here, you little shit!" Raph shouted.

"Not a chance!" Mikey shot back.

Eventually, however, Raph cornered Mikey in the kitchen and jumped on him. The sound of pummeling reached everyone's ears.

Kasumi chuckled.

"No place like home, eh Yoshi?" she remarked.

"Indeed." Splinter agreed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And with that, the Battle Nexus arc is concluded.

I decided to have Hikari win rather than Mikey, since the 2003 Mikey already had a statue in the pavilion.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	107. Of Rats and Men

**Chapter 106: Of Rats and Men**

* * *

It was a calm day in Manhattan, which found April, Casey, Kagome, Irma, and Angel walking out of the local library.

"Thanks for agreeing to tutor me, guys." Angel said. "I've been having trouble with the work."

"It's no trouble, Angel." Kagome assured. "The three of us have about six months of schoolwork to catch up on anyway."

"Yeah, even if some of us spent the study session asleep." April remarked.

"Or reading comics instead of textbooks." Irma added, both looking at Casey.

"Can I help it if this stuff is boring?" Casey asked.

"You should." Kagome replied. "If your grades don't get back up, you're off the hockey team, remember?"

Casey turned pale at that. "Right. I forgot. That, and Mom will stop me from hanging out with the Turtles."

"And we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Angel questioned with a giggle.

"Hell no." Casey insisted. "Well, I better hit the books when I get home. The text books."

"I'm gonna meet up with Leo and the others." Kagome informed them. "We were gonna tell Tai and co. about what happened at the Battle Nexus. You guys wanna join? It's a hell of a story."

"Sorry, but strict curfew with my grandma." Angel told her.

"And I'm ready to crash." April added. "So I'm headed to bed ASAP."

"Fair enough." Kagome said. "I'll give you all the full details later."

"Tell everyone we said hi." Irma requested.

"Sure thing." Kagome agreed.

The teens dispersed, leaving Angel and Irma to walk along by themselves, unaware of something stalking them from the shadows. Eventually, Angel stopped short, getting a weird feeling.

"What's up?" Irma asked the younger girl.

"I dunno." Angel answered. "You ever have the feeling you're being watched?"

"Occasionally." Irma replied.

She reached into her purse, pulling out a can of pepper spray.

"Handy." Angel admitted, pulling a switchblade out of her hoodie pocket. "But I prefer a more threatening tool."

Irma raised an eyebrow. "Does your grandma know you carry that?"

"No." Angel said bluntly. "And what she doesn't know won't hurt me."

"Fair enough." Irma shrugged.

They turned around, and promptly dropped their weapons at the sight of the monstrous creature before them. They screamed as it lunged at them, ready to attack…

* * *

Across town, the Hamato family approached the Hamato Clan apartment. Hisako was borrowing Donnie's bo staff, using it as a crutch.

"How're you feeling today, Hisako?" Donnie asked. "Any better?"

"A bit, yeah." Hisako answered. "Though I doubt I'll be fighting anytime soon."

"Probably for the best." Leo remarked. "No need to rush getting better."

"Agreed." said Splinter.

Raph's phone buzzed at that. He pulled it out of his pocket, revealing a text from Kagome.

"Kagome just got done with her study session." he reported. "She and Kasumi are on their way."

"Good." said Vee. "Well, let's not keep the clan waiting."

"Who do you think's gonna ask about Midnight first?" Mikey asked.

"Tai, or Airi." Karai replied.

Leo performed the secret knock, and Hana answered after a minute.

"Hey, guys." she greeted. "C'mon in."

They all came in, entering the living room. There, everyone was just chilling. As Karai predicted, little Airi perked up at the sight of Midnight.

"Puppy!" she squealed, immediately running over. This got the attention of the others.

"You guys got a dog?" Jade asked.

"Yep." Karai confirmed. "Hisako's personal therapy dog."

"Her name's Midnight." Hisako added.

"Nice name." Tai admitted.

Midnight gave a doggy grin, ears perking happily.

"Tai, get Miko!" Airi ordered.

"Okay, okay." Tai said, before whistling. "Miko! Here, boy! We got a new friend for you to meet!"

Miko came running in almost immediately. Midnight's tail began wagging wildly, trotting over to Miko. The two began sniffing one another, barked a few times, then began playfully tustling.

"They like each other!" Airi exclaimed.

Hisako chuckled as she took a seat on the couch, giving Donnie his staff back. "Somehow, I knew they would."

Erika looked the psychic up and down, sensing something was wrong.

"You okay?" she asked in concern.

"That obvious, huh?" Hisako questioned.

"I'm a medic, Hisako." Erika reminded her. "I'm trained to notice stuff like that."

"I was poisoned and nearly died." Hisako informed them. "I'm still recovering."

"Oh, damn!" Makoto exclaimed. "When did that happen?"

"At the Battle Nexus." came Kagome's voice. They turned to see her and Kasumi enter.

"Sorry we're late, guys." Kagome tacked on.

"Just glad you made it." Raph replied.

Kasumi chuckled at the wrestling dogs.

"I see introductions went well." she remarked.

"Yep." Akemi replied. "So, the Battle Nexus. How'd it go? Did you kick butt?"

"It was awesome!" Mikey exclaimed. "I actually made it to the finals!"

"Despite the odds." Raph grumbled. "I still say you got lucky."

"What's the matter, Raph?" Mikey taunted. "Still sore I beat you?"

"Wait." Jade cut in. " _You_ made it to the finals?"

"Yes, me!" Mikey snapped. "What, do you think I'm a totally incompetent bonehead!"

"Eh…" Jade made a "kind of" hand gesture.

"Hey!" Mikey objected. "I'm a lot tougher than most people think!"

"Especially in the cranial region." Hana quipped.

"What is this, Everyone-Pick-On-Mikey Day?" Mikey demanded.

"Nah, that's on the fifteenth." Erika said matter-of-factly. "But enough about that. How did Hisako get poisoned, exactly? I highly doubt that was sanctioned in the rules."

"It wasn't." Donnie replied. "It was the work of an evil dragon named Drako."

"Yoshi and I beat him in our last tournament." Kasumi added. "He was a sore loser, anything but honorable. He actually tried to kill us after his match, and ended up banished from the Nexus and banned from the tournament completely."

"Let me guess." Mizuki cut in. "He was sore, wanted payback, and went to insane lengths to get it."

"Indeed." Splinter confirmed. "He intended to destroy us in the previous games. But because we were tending to Hisako, we turned down the invitation."

"Poisoning Hisako was out of nothing but spite that he had to wait another three years for his opportunity because of her." Kagome added.

"Damn." Hana let out. "And I thought Shredder was a bratty kid throwing a temper tantrum."

"I'm just grateful I was able to get the antidote in time." Kasumi said.

"Same here." Hisako included.

"Though I would have paid good money to watch you rearrange Drako's dental work, Kasumi." Raph remarked, turning to the others. "She beat the hell out of him for the antidote."

Kasumi shrugged. " _Nobody_ messes with my kids."

"Still, it is unfortunate that his defeat cost the Daimyo his son." Splinter sighed. "I am just grateful his threat over our family is-"

He suddenly jolted, his walking stick slipping from his grasp as he clutched his head.

"What in God's name-?!" Hana exclaimed.

Hisako felt out, going wide-eyed.

"Get away from him!" she cried. "It's Rat King!"

Splinter's eyes snapped open, glowing red.

"You Turtles!" he growled. "I will-"

He gasped, reeling back as his eyes shifted back. Everyone gave him a wide berth, just staring in horror.

"What the hell was that?!" Tai demanded. "Do we need to call an exorcist?"

"It was the Rat King." Hisako replied. "He's… something. A powerful entity with control over all rats."

"Including Splinter…" Makoto realized in shock.

"Whatever he is, he claims to be part of a divine group called the Pantheon." Leo added. "Kitsune is his sister."

Kasumi carefully approached Splinter, her foot kicking his walking stick out of his reach.

"Yoshi, are you with us?" she asked in concern.

Splinter's eyes slowly opened, lucid once more.

"Yes…" he managed.

"If Rat King's rearing his ugly head again, then the entire city could be in trouble." Raph remarked.

"If he just controls rats, how much harm could he possibly do?" Mizuki asked.

That was when the window exploded, and a massive rat easily the size of both Miko and Midnight crashed into the living room. Everyone reeled back, and Hisako whirled on Mizuki.

" _That's_ how much harm, Mizuki!" she snapped.

Miko and Midnight barked at the rat, running towards it. Midnight jumped on the rat, sinking her teeth into the nape of its neck, while Miko chomped down on its tail. The rat screeched in pain, struggling to throw the dogs off. While it did that, Makoto quickly sprang into action, slinging webs at the rat and sticking it to the wall. Everyone looked it over.

"What the hell happened to this rat?" Jade demanded. "It's huge!"

"It's been mutated. It's the only answer." Donnie deduced, before turning to Erika. "Get me a blood sample."

Erika withdrew a syringe from her medi-pak and drew the blood needed, handing the syringe to Donnie afterwards.

"I gotta get back to the lab and run some tests." the brainy turtle said. "Figure out what exactly happened here."

"What do we do about this thing in the meantime?" Tai asked, pointing to the rat.

"And what about Splinter?" Mizuki added. "What if Rat King takes control of him?"

"We'll figure something out." Leo said simply.

"I'll stick with Splinter." Hisako decided. "I may not be ready for a physical battle, but I can handle a mental battle."

* * *

The group hurried back to the lair, sitting around while Donnie got to work examining the rat's blood.

"I got something." he reported at last, getting everyone's attention.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"The rat's blood has traces of mutagen... mixed with some kind of growth hormone." Donnie explained.

"So instead of making rat monsters, it just makes giant rats?" Mikey shivered. "That's a scary thought."

"What I wanna know is how Rat King got his hands on mutagen and this growth hormone to begin with." Vee pondered.

"Maybe from his sister." Raph suggested. "I mean, Kitsune would have had easy access to the stuff during Krang's alliance with Shredder."

"And Stockman probably has his own little mutagen storage." Leo added.

"All good theories." said Donnie. "But they don't do us much good. We need to know where he is now, and what he has planned."

 **-X-**

In the dojo, Hisako sat next to Splinter. The rat sensei was sweating, confronted with images of the Rat King.

"No." he let out. "I defeated you. You were gone!"

" _I am never gone._ " the Rat King replied smugly. " _I live because you live._ "

"Get out of my head!" Splinter shouted.

" _I'm even deeper than your mind._ " the Rat King retorted. " _I'm inside your very soul. You will give everything to your King! Your Rat King!_ "

Hisako took Splinter's hands and focused. She projected herself into Splinter's mind, getting between the Rat King and Splinter.

"I thought I told you to stay out of Splinter's mind." she said coldly.

"Must you interfere again?!" the Rat King growled.

"Every time." Hisako shot back.

"No matter." the Rat King scoffed. "I have what I came here for."

Before Hisako could question him, the Rat King disappeared. She pulled out, turning to Splinter.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"My head…" Splinter groaned, pulling himself up. "Need a bag of ice. And possibly a Cheesicle."

He went out, where the others were sitting around. He pulled open the freezer, and Klunk handed him a wedge of cheese on a stick. Everyone eyed him cautiously until Hisako gave a small nod.

"You alright, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Well, I've had better days." Splinter replied as he stuck the Cheesicle in his mouth.

"Rat King wanted something from him." Hisako explained. "Something he apparently got. I wasn't able to discern what it was before he pulled a Houdini."

"Well, that's ominous." Raph deadpanned.

* * *

In another part of the sewers, the Rat King lurked, smirking evilly.

"Go forth, my rat warriors." he ordered. "You know what you must do. Attack!"

From every sewer entrances, several dozen gigantic rats, far bigger than the one that crashed into the Hamato Clan apartments, swarmed forth and invaded the entire city. Citizens screamed and ran in fear, chased by rats the size of dogs and even a few as big as cars. Rat King smiled sadistically at the scene before him.

"Such beautiful chaos." He said with malicious content. "I can see it through every pair of rodent eyes. Soon, this world will belong to my rat brethren... with me as King."

* * *

Down in the lair, Splinter suddenly dropped his Cheesicle, clutching his head in pain. Everyone jolted to their feet as Splinter straightened up, his eyes glowing red and his voice not his own.

"You lose, Turtles!" he taunted in the Rat King's voice. "Soon New York will fall, and then the world! All will bow before the Rat King!"

Hisako moved to enter his mind again, but Splinter's tail intercepted her. It wrapped around her neck, lifting her into the air and choking her. Midnight snapped upon seeing her person in danger, barking as she ran forward and sank her teeth into Splinter's tail. The rat master howled in pain, dropping Hisako before turning on Midnight. The black lab kept growling at him as Splinter loomed over her, but before he could do anything, Kasumi grabbed his arm.

"Yoshi!" she screamed. " _STOP_!"

Splinter turned to her, grabbing her and slamming her into the table, which collapsed under her weight.

"MOM!" Kagome shrieked.

Getting her hand free, Kasumi pressed a pressure point in Splinter's shoulder. His struggles slowly weakened.

"I hate to do this, my friend…" she said, "but you're just not yourself."

Splinter fell to his knees, struggling to remain upright. However, he soon succumbed and passed out. Everyone looked horrified as Donnie looked over both Kasumi and Hisako. Hisako had a hand on her bruised neck, gasping for air.

"Rat King…" she wheezed, "he's too strong."

"I hate to say this…" Leo sighed. "But we need to lock Sensei up. He's too dangerous."

Kasumi dragged Splinter into the dojo, chaining him up against the wall. The others stood in the doorway, watching with pained expressions. Hisako made her way inside, sitting in front of him and just out of reach of his chains. Midnight sat next to her, still growling at Splinter.

"It's not his fault, girl." Hisako soothed, scratching behind her ears. "He's not in control."

At that moment, Leo's T-Phone went off. He answered, getting a call from Tai.

"Let me guess." he began. "More giant rats?"

"Yeah." Tai confirmed. " _Only they got A LOT BIGGER!_ "

"On our way." Leo assured before hanging up.

"C'mon." Donnie said. "I've got something that might help us out."

Splinter looked up, his eyes red again as the Rat King spoke through him.

"There is nothing you can do." he boasted, laughing. "The human species is coming to an end. It is time to advance the next phase of evolution. Rodents shall rule!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Leo shot back.

"Go, you guys." Hisako urged. "I'll do what I can here."

She closed her eyes, projecting herself into Splinter.

 **-X-**

Within his mind, Splinter saw Hisako, but looked away in shame, recalling what the Rat King forced him to do. The Rat King himself soon emerged, smirking.

"Revel in the madness, my brother." he said. "There is room for you in my new world."

"Never!" Splinter snapped defiantly.

The Rat King chuckled. "Resist all you want, Hamato Yoshi. You already belong to me. You just don't know it yet."

"Leave him alone, Rat King!" Hisako shouted. "I've told you once, and I'll tell you again: Splinter is not your puppet!"

"The bruises on your neck beg to differ, child." the Rat King said matter-of-factly.

"That was all you, not him!" Hisako snapped. "Sensei, you have to fight! Please!"

The Rat King scowled, having reached the limit of his patience.

"Obnoxious human whelp." he snarled. "You _dare_ challenge my power!"

"Damn right I dare!" Hisako snapped, drawing her tessen. "You're not welcome here!"

The Rat King clenched his fist, glaring at her.

"Do you know what happens when you defy a god, little girl?" he demanded, before jumping at her. "You receive divine retribution!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Turtles and co. had made it to the garage.

"Okay, seriously." Mikey asked, holding up a large wheel of cheese. "Why do I have to wear this again?"

"We have to lead them away, and you're awesome at being bait." Vee said matter-of-factly.

"But I hate being bait!" Mikey whined. "I almost always get hurt!"

"I've got just the thing to keep us ahead of the rats." Donnie cut in.

He opened the garage, revealing a red-painted motorcycle.

"It's a good thing I managed to finish the Shell Cycle before all this went down." he added.

"Donnie, you are the Turtle!" Raph declared.

He immediately got on, with Kagome getting on behind him.

"Don't forget these." Donnie handed them two helmets.

They put them on, Raph revving the engine, and they took off, the others following in the Shellraiser. They hurried to the apartments, seeing the rats rampaging around as they went.

"Holy shit…" Vee gasped. "Tai wasn't kidding when he said they've gotten bigger!"

"You know what they say." Raph remarked. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

"Either that, or the more bones they break." Kagome cut in.

"No offense, but the last time you said that, you were the one doing the falling." Mikey said.

"Mikey, the day I want your opinion on anything, I'll just have myself a little squat and shit it out." Raph shot back.

"No need to be rude." Mikey defended. "Just saying."

"We don't have time for this, guys." Leo cut them off.

 **-X-**

They made it to the apartment, where Tai and the others were waiting.

"So," Makoto began, "anyone got any king-size mousetraps?"

"Or jumbo rat poison?" Jade added.

"For now, the plan is to just lure them away from the civilians." Leo replied.

"Good plan." Tai said. "Just one problem: do you see how many there are?!"

"Tai's right, Leo." Erika added. "The whole city is infested with ROUSes!"

"Uh, what?" Mikey questioned.

Erika blinked in surprise. "Have you never seen _The Princess Bride?_ "

"Speaking of ROUSes, where's Splinter?" Hana asked.

"We had to lock him up." Kagome admitted. "Rat King's connection to him... he's too dangerous right now."

"No one's happy about it." Leo included. "But it was the only way."

"We'll make sure to pound this Rat King into the pavement for him." Mizuki swore.

"Much appreciated." Donnie told her.

"For now…" Vee added, "time for Operation Mousetrap."

She pulled the wheel of cheese out of the Shellraiser, planting it on Mikey's head.

"If the rats eat my face, I swear I'm gonna kill you guys." Mikey grumbled.

"Oh, take out the tampon and man up." Jade snapped, shoving him forward into the street.

"Hey, rats!" she shouted, getting their attention. "Dinner time! Nice, yummy cheese right here!"

The rats slowly turned to them en masse, eyeing the cheese hungrily.

"Okay... I think now's a good time to run like hell." Tai suggested.

They immediately took off down the street with the rats in hot pursuit. As they did, they saw several of the rats dragging people down into the sewers.

"The rats are taking them alive…" Erika realized. "What's he planning?"

"Maybe he's opening a forced speed dating service?" Mikey suggested.

Before anyone could retort, they heard a little girl scream. Everyone turned, gasping in horror to see one of the rats emerging from the Hamato Clan apartments, Airi in its jaws.

"AIRI!" Tai and Erika screamed.

The two immediately turned on their heels, running after the rat. The monster headed down a manhole, but Tai grabbed it by the tail, desperately trying to pull it out.

"Damn it, let go!" he shouted. "Let her go, you freak!"

The tail whipped him across the face, knocking him off his feet and leaving an angry welt. He fell back, gasping as the rat escaped down the manhole.

"No!" he yelled. " _NOOOOO!_ "

"Tai!" Airi screamed, her voice fading away. " _ **HELP MEEEEEE!**_ "

Tai got to his feet, breathing heavily in pain and rage, before screaming in despair.

* * *

Down in the lair, the gang entered looking despondent. Tai came in last, punching the wall in rage and sorrow.

"Damn it…" he swore before he overturned the pinball machine."FUCKING GODDAMMIT!"

"Tai, calm down." Leo urged, gently holding the irate ninja. "We'll get Airi back, I promise."

They then heard a dark chuckling from the dojo. All of them turned towards the door, approaching as the Rat King spoke through Splinter.

"What's the matter, Turtles?" he taunted. "I thought you were going to stop me?"

Tai saw red, and only the timely intervention of Leo and Erika stopped him from doing something stupid.

"Where's my sister, you bastard?!" he demanded. "You lay one finger on her, I'll kill you!"

"Kill me?" the Rat King repeated with a laugh. "Oh, you are priceless, brat. I cannot be killed, and even if you were to try and harm me, you'd only be harming your precious Splinter."

Tai was too angry to care, and tried to lunge at him, but Leo held firm.

"Damn it, Tai!" Leo shouted. "Calm down!"

Rat King laughed, but it was cut off for a moment. Splinter's eyes cleared, but he was straining.

"My… my children…" he managed.

"Splinter!" Kagome exclaimed.

"He's... keeping his hostages... in a section of the sewers near the Brooklyn Bridge." Splinter wheezed. "You... must hurry!"

The red returned to his eyes at that,

"How noble. You're still fighting." he remarked. "No matter. Soon, you will fall. Come to me, Turtles, if you wish. But only death awaits you here."

Tai snarled, glaring at him.

"Oh, we're coming, alright." he vowed. "And when we do, we're gonna find out if 'gods' can bleed."

He stalked out of the room as Donnie spared a glance at Hisako. She was sweaty and bruised, but still fighting.

"What's his plan?" he questioned. "Why kidnap all those people with his rats."

"I've been trying to… find out…" Hisako managed. "But… he's strong. All I know… is he's obsessed… with Splinter."

* * *

Airi slowly came to, pulling herself up and finding herself in a cage in a darkened part of the sewers. Two older girls were in the cage with her, peering out.

"H-hello?" she asked.

The girls turned to her at that, one a girl with glasses and the other with purple hair.

"You're Airi, right?" the glasses girl questioned. "April and Casey told us about you."

Airi nodded. "Who're you?"

"I'm Irma, and this is Angel." the glasses girl replied. "We're friends of April."

"What's gonna happen to us?" Airi questioned. "Why did the big rats take us?"

As if to answer her question, the Rat King entered the area, backed by his giant rats.

"Welcome, esteemed guests." he greeted politely. "There's no need to fear. I will not hurt you. That I promise."

Airi squeaked in fear, Irma pulling her close.

"Then why kidnap us you a-" Angel looked at Airi and quickly backpedaled, "butthole!"

"Let us out of here, you freak!" Irma demanded.

"All in good time." the Rat King assured, gesturing to his giant rats. "These were once ordinary rats... until I transformed them using mutagen and a special growth serum provided to me by my sister. But these were not the soldiers I was looking for. However, I have just unlocked the secrets of the ultimate army: rat people! And you, my friends, will become that army!"

"Rat people…" Airi muttered. "Like Yoshi?"

"Yes, little one." the Rat King grinned. "Exactly like Yoshi."

All three girls were quite visibly terrified as the Rat King laughed evilly.

* * *

Back at the lair, Hisako cried out in horror, having just gleaned that bit of information.

"Oh no…" she said. "I know what he's planning. He's gonna turn everyone he's kidnapped into rat people like Splinter!"

"What?!" Vee shouted.

"That's why he's so obsessed with Splinter." Hisako went on. "He dove into Sensei's mind, to find out what makes him unique. He found that info... and he's gonna use it to make an army of rat people!"

Erika clenched her fist in determination.

"Well, he's not getting Airi." she vowed.

"Go." Hisako urged. "I'll keep fighting him on my end with Sensei. Hopefully, we can buy you enough time to get to them."

* * *

The Rat King continued to go about his work, a white rat sitting on his shoulder.

"That's right, Aristotle." he said to the rat. "Every time one of my rat people bites a human, they will infect them, causing the mutation to spread, and spread until every human being in this wretched world transforms into one of us."

Aristotle squeaked in his ear, as if informing him of something.

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean the serum isn't perfected?"

A sound reached his ears, and they turned to see a massive rat tail slither over a table. They looked over it, seeing the Rat King's first test subject, now a hideous, disabled rat man.

"C-cheese…" he begged. "Please give me cheese!"

After a minute, the Rat King simply shrugged.

"Well, not every experiment can be a success." he remarked, holding up a syringe. "But this new serum will work. Perhaps we should test it."

His eyes turned to Airi. Irma and Angel instantly caught on and grabbed her, putting themselves between her and the Rat King.

"Don't even think about it, Freakazoid!" Angel snapped.

"You're not hurting a single hair on her head!" Irma shouted.

On an upper level, the Hamato Clan arrived, witnessing the whole exchange.

"It's Irma and Angel." Vee hissed. "They must have gotten snatched on their way home."

"Damn it." Kagome cursed.

Rat King opened the cage door, grabbing Airi by the arm.

"No!" she cried, trying to pull her arm free. "I don't wanna be a rat! Let me go!"

"Don't struggle." Rat King insisted, raising the syringe. "You are about to enter a brand new world."

Seeing this, Tai's temper flared up. He jumped down and ran at the Rat King, who had just enough time to look up before Tai punched him in the face, knocking him clean off his feet.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister!" He shouted.

"Tai!" Airi cheered, hugging her brother tightly.

The other ninjas jumped down as Irma and Angel climbed out of the cage.

"Perfect timing, you guys." Angel commended.

Tai quickly picked up Airi, depositing the little girl in Irma's arms.

"Both of you, take Airi and run." he ordered. "Run, and don't stop until you make it topside."

Irma and Angel nodded, and the two took off. The Rat King got up, snarling in anger.

"Okay, Rat King." Vee declared. "It's time you were dethroned!"

"Do you truly believe mere apes like you can defeat a god?!" the Rat King growled.

"Enough with the god crap." Raph snapped. "You're just some freak who needs to be taken down a peg or five."

"I'm open to the idea of gods and a spirit world, but you're no god." Jade added. "You're not even a king." She drew her staff, spinning it. "You're nothing more than a mangy, dirty sewer rat!"

The Rat King hissed in fury.

"Destroy them, my pets!" he shouted. "Tear them apart!"

The giant rats came barreling at them, squeaking and hissing violently. Mikey smirked, holding up a cooler.

"Unfortunately for you, I brought my secret weapon!" he declared.

He pulled Klunk out of the cooler. The ice cream cat meowed, and the rats recoiled in fear.

"Uh…" Kagome began, "how did none of us notice he brought Klunk with him?"

"Not important!" Makoto insisted.

"Hey, Rat King!" Mikey called, pulling his arm back. "Catch!"

He threw Klunk at the Rat King, and he yowled, scratching at his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dojo, Hisako and Splinter were still fighting him mentally. In the midst of his battle, the Rat King faltered, distracted by the battle in the real world. Both Splinter and Hisako quickly took notice.

"Damned Turtles…" the Rat King cursed.

"It seems my children are stronger than you gave them credit for." Splinter remarked.

"In fact, that gives me an idea." Hisako added.

She pounced on him, sticking her hands into his head.

* * *

In the real world, the Rat King managed to yank Klunk off of his face. He was about to throw the cat, when he suddenly froze.

"Testing, testing." Hisako's voice came from the Rat King's mouth. "Guys, can you hear me?"

"Hisako?!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Guys, whatever you're doing is weakening his hold on Splinter, and possibly all the other rats!" Hisako informed them. "Keep it-"

Rat King regained control at that, throwing Klunk. Mikey sprang into action, catching the cat before glaring at the Rat King.

"You _so_ shouldn't have done that." he said, drawing his nunchucks.

He charged at the Rat King, his nunchucks connecting with his face. While Mikey did that, Tai came up next to him to offer support. This left the rest of the ninjas to deal with the rest of the rats. The massive ones swarmed the ninjas, forcing them to bat them aside with every ounce of strength they had.

"I seriously hope this plan works." Donnie let out, batting one of the massive rats aside.

* * *

In the mental world, Splinter furiously clashed with the Rat King.

"Splinter! Why do you fight me?!" the Rat King demanded. "It would be so much wiser to accept my dominion!"

"Never!" Splinter shot back, using his tail to bat the Rat King aside. "My place is with my children! And I will never accept you as my king!"

Hisako threw her tessen at the Rat King, knocking him back. With that, the Rat King snarled, pounding the ground with his fists.

"So be it!" he shouted. "I gave you so many chances to join me, join your brethren. But if you won't accept your place in my new world, Hamato Yoshi... then you can die with the old one!"

"I will not fall easily!" Splinter retorted.

The fight continued for a while, Rat King trading blows with both Splinter and Hisako. Though he was incredibly skilled, he was outnumbered and against two fighters with too much to lose. Each blow he managed to land was met with two more on his end. Eventually, Splinter drew the sword in his walking stick, striking it through the Rat King's chest. Even as he began to fade away, the Rat King grinned.

"This is not over, Hamato Yoshi." he swore. "You will _never_ be rid of me."

"Oh, shut up." Hisako said flatly before stabbing her tessen between his eyes.

"Goodbye, my King." Splinter spat.

* * *

At the same time in reality, the Rat King stumbled back, giving Tai the perfect opportunity to charge at him and slash both swords across his chest. He fell to his knees, coughing wetly.

"So it's true." Tai observed as he swiped both swords clean. "Gods do bleed."

The Rat King slowly faded away, smirking as he did.

"Sooner or later... we will meet again." he swore. "I, the Rat King, am forever."

With that, he vanished completely.

"Yeah." Raph said flatly. "Forever a pain in the ass."

"C'mon, guys." Leo cut in. "Let's get everyone out of these cages."

* * *

After freeing everyone, they met back up at the lair, Tai bouncing Airi on his knee.

"So, we saved everyone the Rat King captured." Hana remarked. "But what're we gonna do about his overgrown pets?"

"The EPF is working on rounding them up as we speak." Leo informed them. "Dr. Bennett's gonna see what she can do about that one poor guy."

"I hate to be that girl, but the Rat King said he'd be back someday." Kagome reminded them. "What if he's not dead? What if he-"

"Doesn't matter." Hisako cut her off. "He tries anything again, we'll be ready."

"So, is Sensei okay?" Mikey asked.

"Of course he is, Mikey." Hisako assured him. "We just need Kasumi to unchain him."

On cue, Kasumi walked out, followed by Splinter.

"Here's hoping that's the last time I need to use those chains." Kasumi said.

Splinter rubbed his wrists, his tail twitching painfully from the bite on it. Midnight walked over, nudging him with a paw and looking at him apologetically. Splinter smiled, giving her a gentle pat on the head.

"You were protecting Hisako." he assured her. "I cannot fault you for that."

Midnight smiled at that, then trotted back to Hisako, who picked her up.

"I gotta say, Hisako, getting Midnight's gotta be one of the best things that's happened to you." Erika told her. "You seem so much... happier."

"She's definitely a big help." Hisako agreed, scratching her behind the ears. "Both physically and mentally."

Mikey stood up at that, having decided on something.

"Y'know, after all this trouble, I say we need some time to unwind." he declared, turning to his siblings. "Whaddaya say we bring back Game Night?"

Everyone happily cheered at that, and Mikey grinned.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There we have it. Another one bites the dust.

But is this truly the end of the Rat King? Who knows.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	108. Game Night

**Chapter 107: Game Night**

* * *

The Hamato siblings and Kagome got to work, setting up the lair for Game Night. Mikey filled up the entire kitchen with every sugary or salty snack he could think of, smiling happily at his spread. Meanwhile, Leo and Raph dragged in a large table, setting it up in the center of the living room..

"So, what game are we gonna play, exactly?" Vee asked as she dumped a bag of ice into a cooler.

"Tai's got it covered." Kagome informed them. "He made a run to the store a few days ago."

"Casey's on his way with enough pizzas to feed an army." Hisako told them, before snickering. "An army of Mikeys, that is."

"He might wanna make that a city." Mikey cut in, getting a laugh out of the others.

"I have to say, it's been awhile since we've had game night." Donnie mused, stacking up paper plates and solo cups..

"Considering how everything's been for us, we deserve a night off." Raph remarked.

"Agreed." said Karai. "All the mutants and aliens, and that Rat King incident… we need at least one day to relax, or we'll drop."

"And what better way to relax than a night of pizza, junk food, and board games?" Mikey asked.

"As long as it's not Clue." Hisako piped up. "Or Life. Or Monopoly. Or Scrabble." She thought for a minute. "Am I missing any?"

"There was that one Uno game." Vee pointed out.

"Mikey cheated!" Raph exclaimed.

"What about Sorry?" Leo questioned.

"Right." Donnie sighed, looking over at Raph. "I'm still finding pieces lodged in the walls."

Raph grimaced.

"Tai brings in anything like that, I'm jumping down the nearest sewer drain." he declared.

 **-X-**

Once everything was set up, it wasn't long until Tai, Mizuki, Erika, and Makoto showed up, followed by April and Casey. Tai was carrying a game box under his arm.

"Is everybody pumped for game night?" he asked, grinning.

"Fair warning, this is a tough crowd to game with." Kagome warned. "Hope you brought something good."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like it." Tai assured, holding up the box. "Got this one at a bargain."

Everyone looked over the box.

"Mazes & Mutants?" April questioned.

"Yeah." Tai nodded. "Basically, it's like Dungeons & Dragons."

"Don't think we ever played that one." Mikey mused.

Raph looked over the box again.

"What's with the ugly sparrow in the Robin Hood getup?" he questioned.

"Sir Malachi." Tai replied. "He's the game's mascot."

Leo looked it over, then shrugged.

"Eh, I'll give it a shot." he decided.

Tai smiled at that, and began setting the game out.

"Alright, we just need to decide our characters." he explained. "Our races, skills, and basic backstory, and then elect a Maze Master."

Karai looked around, noticing two people were missing.

"Jade and Hana didn't show up?" she asked.

"Nah." Makoto answered. "Hana wasn't feeling it and Jade refused on the grounds that anything related to Dungeons & Dragons is for nerds."

"Their loss." Kagome said. "Okay, so who's the Maze Master? How do we do this?"

"If it's anything like DnD, then the Maze Master is the one who creates the storyline." Vee remarked.

All eyes quickly fell on her.

"What?" the she-turtle asked. "I do online matches occasionally."

"Honestly, I think Vee might be a good fit for Maze Master." Erika decided. "She is the supernatural expert here."

"Sweet!" Vee cheered. "I've always wanted to DM!"

 **-X-**

The game started, everyone seated by the table. Mikey reeled back in shock as the dice rolled.

"No, you can't!" he cried. "Nonononono!"

He slumped in despair.

"Aw, man." he moaned "My +1 ring of awesome didn't save me. Avenge me. Avenge the beloved elf."

"Relax, Mikey. Your elf is fine." Vee assured before turning dramatic. "But suddenly, your party is attacked by evil, vicious monkey goblins!"

Everyone gasped at that.

"Wait!" Hisako piped up. "I'm an animal tamer! I can control the goblins! Just need to roll higher than a seven!"

"And if you fail, you get bit!" Vee declared.

Hisako rolled the dice, then pumped her fist excitedly.

"Yes!" she boasted. "Nine!"

At that moment, Splinter emerged from the dojo.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"We're bringing back game night, remember?" Leo reminded him.

"You should join us." Vee offered. "We created a warrior sage character for you. We could use one on our quest to purify the realm of the poisonous blight."

"No thank you." Splinter declined politely. "Personally, I cannot understand why you play a fantasy game when your lives are already fantastic."

"Because this is a true fantasy." Makoto told him. "None of it is real, and nothing can hurt us."

"Except Mikey's garlic bread breath." Hisako quipped.

"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Oh come on, sis." Raph spoke up. "Everyone knows his jokes and puns are deadlier."

"HEY!" Mikey shouted even louder.

"Oh, face it, Mikey." Karai shot back. "Your jokes are so bad, everyone who hears them dies."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" he argued.

"They killed us inside." Raph explained. "We're zombies."

"Let's test that." Mikey decided. "Where do video game developers go to college?"

Mizuki sighed, but decided to humor him.

"Where?" she asked.

"Wii U!" Mikey declared.

He laughed at his own terrible pun, but suddenly, Hisako clutched her throat. She let out an overly dramatic gasp, holding out an arm before falling backwards out of her chair. Everyone laughed at that while Mikey glared down at Hisako, a deadpan expression on her face.

"Hope that hurt." he said flatly.

Hisako sprang back up, getting back in her chair.

"Totally worth it." she declared.

"Anyways, Hisako's beast tamer manages to gain control over the monkey goblins." Vee went on. "However, their noise causes your party to be spotted by some of the Blight's poison spirits! If you are injured, you will take +5 damage over time."

Raph snatched up the dice.

"I got this!" he declared. "I'll use my magic sword +3 to strike!"

He rolled, getting a 2. He stared at his dice, then face palmed.

"What?!" he cried. "Oh, come on!"

"Critical fail, bro." Vee informed him. "Raph is injured, and poisoned."

 **-X-**

The game wore on into the night, their fantasy adventure becoming harrowing and amazing. The snack stash was decimated, as well as the pizza and the soda. As they ate, drank, and were merry, the gang realized something was wrong. Makoto was wobbling in his chair, his face flush and his eyes unfocused.

"Makoto, are you okay?" Erika asked in concern.

"I'm jus' fine, Erika." Makoto replied, his speech slurred a bit. "Why do you ask?"

He drank from his soda again.

"Uh, what's in that pop?" April questioned.

Donnie looked at the can.

"It's just coke." he announced. "Nothing unusual about it."

"Then why's Makoto acting like he just downed a whole kegger of beer?" Casey asked.

"Maybe he got a fever or something?" Mizuki suggested.

Donnie thought for a minute.

"I just remembered something." he said at last. "Spiders can get drunk on caffeine."

"So?" Mikey asked.

Donnie pointed to the small pile of empty cans next to Makoto.

"Soda has caffeine…" Kagome realized, "and he basically downed the pop equivalent of a six-pack of beer."

"What?" Makoto retorted. "Nahhhh. I'm not drunk. I've just got a speech impediment."

"No, you don't." Erika replied.

"Anyone got a Breathalyzer?" Mizuki asked. "Or would that even work?"

"Makoto, you should probably sit down." Vee told him.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm fiiiine." Makoto insisted. "As dry as can be. Here, I'll show you."

He got on the back of the couch, holding his arms out as he tried to walk across it like a balance beam. Everyone watched in bated breath, and sure enough, Makoto soon lost his footing, April and Hisako telekinetically catching him before he could crash into the coffee table.

"Oh, yeah." Raph deadpanned. "He's as dry as the freakin' Sahara."

"Well, we learned something tonight." April said. "Makoto cannot hold his… soda."

"I dunno what your problem is. I've never felt better." Makoto insisted.

He suddenly gagged, then ran over to a garbage can and hurled into it. Everyone winced at that.

"...Okay, _now_ I've never felt better." he amended.

"Oh, no." Erika said in concern. "He really did drink too much."

After pulling himself away from the trash can, Makoto walked over to Erika, putting an arm around her.

"Y'know, Erika... I freakin' love you." he told her. "I don't say it too often, but it's true."

"Aww…" Erika managed a smile. "That would so romantic if you weren't drunk off your ass. Or smelled like barf."

Makoto started gagging again, and Erika's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen. Hisako quickly yanked him away, dragging the younger boy back to the trash can.

"Oh, no." she insisted. "You are _not_ puking on your girlfriend."

"It's a shame." Casey piped up. "That would've been hilarious."

Everyone turned to him, seeing him holding up his phone.

"Are you recording this?" April questioned.

"Of course I am!" Casey replied. "I thought I'd have to wait for college to get drunken video."

Makoto finished losing his stomach contents in the trashcan, and as he pulled himself out, Hisako put her hands on his face.

"Hey, what the hell?" Makoto demanded. "What're you doin'?"

"Just sleep, man." Hisako insisted. "Trust me."

Her hands glowed green, and Makoto was out like a light. He collapsed to the ground, everyone just staring.

"Let's get him on the couch." Donnie decided.

"Can I draw on his-" Mikey began to ask.

"NO!" everyone shouted in unison.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto clutched his pounding head as he sat up, seeing he was on the Turtles' couch. The others were gathered around in sleeping bags, some still asleep.

"Ugh…" he groaned. "What happened last night?"

Erika emerged from the kitchen, handing him a glass of water with an alka seltzer in it.

"Here, drink this." she told him.

Makoto took the glass, drinking it.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did someone spike the pop?"

"No, nobody did." Erika replied. "Fun fact, spiders can get drunk on caffeine."

"...Seriously?" Makoto questioned after a minute.

"Yeah." Erika nodded. "And you're a funny drunk. Lose inhibitions and common sense. You tried to walk along the top of the couch like it was a balance beam."

"Oh, my God…" Makoto sighed, facepalming. "Please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing."

"Threw up twice, declared your undying love." Erika told him. "Thankfully, you were saved the embarrassment of throwing up on someone, or yourself."

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief.

"I already called Seiko and told her about what happened." Erika went on. "You're off the hook since we had no way of knowing. But you're drinking caffeine free soda from now on. And decaf coffee."

"Oh goodie." Makoto deadpanned.

"Hey. could be worse." Karai announced, coming out of the kitchen in a grey nightgown with a glass of orange juice in her hand. "Try having venom that burns through your toothbrushes."

"Fair enough." Makoto agreed. "Sorry if I ruined game night for you guys."

"Eh, don't sweat it." Karai assured, waving a hand dismissively. "We all had fun. Plus, we were able to burn off the junk food chasing Casey around for his phone."

"His phone?" Makoto asked before realization dawned. "Oh no… he recorded everything, didn't he?"

"Eyup." Karai nodded, taking a swig of her juice. "Luckily for you, we caught him and Donnie deleted the video."

"Well that's a relief." Makoto said, letting out a breath.

"Well, when your head stops pounding, you're welcome to join us for breakfast." Karai offered. "We're already working out plans for next week's game night. You interested?"

Makoto smiled, sharing a glance with Erika.

"Count on it." he declared.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, this was basically just a fun little breather chapter, give the Turtles and their pals a chance to be normal kids having fun after all the mayhem and action. Gotta have some breaks here and there.

And yes, spiders can get drunk on caffeine; look it up.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	109. Meet Mondo Gecko

**Chapter 108: Meet Mondo Gecko**

* * *

A few nights after game night, the Hamato family and Kagome were on a nighttime run alongside April and Casey. Eventually, they stopped on a rooftop to catch their breath, Donnie holding up a stopwatch.

"Ten minutes from the 2nd Time Around to here." he reported. "New record."

"And I didn't fall behind this time." April added. "I'm getting better."

Hisako ruffled Midnight's fur.

"And Midnight kept up as well." she remarked.

"Nice workout." Kagome mused. "So, what next?"

Casey was about to say something, then perked up, putting a hand to his ear.

"Anyone else hear that?" he asked.

"Uh, hear what?" Raph questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Leo closed his eyes, listening. "I hear it too. Sounds like... heavy metal music."

Everyone else focused, hearing it as well.

"Doesn't sound like any band I've ever heard." Mikey remarked.

Vee went to the edge of the rooftop, listening. "Sounds like it's coming from somewhere around Mirage Industries."

"We better check it out." Donnie decided.

* * *

The group followed the music, eventually finding themselves in front of a familiar old warehouse.

"Isn't this the place where Krang tried to use Kitsune's spell book?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Hisako confirmed. "You can still see the hole where that eldritch horror came out."

"Whatever that music is, it's coming from in there." Karai cut in.

They carefully peeked in, seeing a band of teens playing the music. On the drum kit was the words "Savage Bliss".

"Savage Bliss?" April asked. "Isn't that the rock band some guy in the music club started last year?"

"Sounds about right." Casey agreed. "What was his name? Jason?"

"I think so." April replied.

"They're pretty good." Mikey remarked.

"Hey guys." Hisako piped up. "Check out the guitarist."

They took a look, and their jaws dropped at the sight of the guitarist, who happened to be a mutant gecko.

"Wait." Casey said. "Jason's the lead guitarist and singer in the band. You don't think…"

"He must have been spliced." April deduced. "It's the only explanation."

"Taylor must've suckered him into it." Kagome mused with a scoff. "She's always trying to talk people into being on top of whatever trend there is."

"That bad, huh?" Hisako asked.

"To put it bluntly, Hisako, if a fashion magazine told her to, Taylor would walk around wearing cats strapped to her feet." Kagome told her.

Hisako winced at the imagery.

"She sounds pretty stupid." she remarked.

"Back on topic." Vee cut in. "What do we do, Leo?"

"He doesn't seem very dangerous, to be honest." Leo admitted. "He's just playing music."

"Let's talk to him." Mikey suggested. "See what's up?"

Leo nodded at that, and they slowly went in. The music screeched to a halt, and after a minute, Jason smiled.

"Well, ain't this a surprise." he remarked. "The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles themselves. Welcome to our band practice."

"Can I just say your music is awesome?" Mikey piped up.

"Thanks, dude." Jason said with a grin. "That means a lot from you."

"So you got sucked into that splicing fad, too?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Jason admitted. "I wanted a chance to be a hero, like you guys. I thought a gecko would be sweet, so that's what I picked. Unfortunately, when my parents found out, they were pissed, even more so when I told them I didn't want to go back. So they told me I either become human again, or never come back home. You can guess which one I picked."

"That's horrible!" Hisako exclaimed.

"Eh, their loss." Jason replied with a shrug. "I crash where I can, get to make my own rules. Plus, I have cool gecko powers."

"Dude, what about Candy?" the drummer asked.

"Shut it, Todd." Jason snapped. "She made her choice."

"Wait, Candy Fine?" Casey asked. "Your girlfriend?"

"She couldn't handle me being a mutant." Jason explained. "I understood. The breakup was a mutual decision."

"Considering the controversy behind splicing, I can understand why." April admitted.

"So, you have a mutant name?" Mikey asked.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"No, why?" he asked. "Do you need one?"

"It's kinda Mikey's thing." Donnie explained.

"Cool." Jason replied. "Name away, my man."

"Hmm…" Mikey looked him up and down. "Rad Lizard? Nah. Skatermander? No, that's lame." He snapped his fingers. "No, I got it! Mondo Gecko!"

The newly christened Mondo scowled.

"That name sucks." he declared. "And you're gonna pay for it!"

He made like he was going to smash Mikey with his guitar... then laughed.

"Just kidding." He said, lowering the guitar. "I like it."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Nice one, dude." Mikey grinned.

"Well, Mondo, if you need somewhere to say, we know a place that's open to wayward mutants." Leo offered.

"Hell, they've even taken in the occasional alien." Raph added.

"Nah, I've got a place." Mondo declined, checking his phone. "Speaking of which, I gotta go. My job beckons."

"Job?" Karai questioned.

"Yeah. Gotta earn food money somehow." Mondo answered. "Check ya later."

He slid his guitar onto his back, grabbed a skateboard, then rode off.

"Sheesh, Mr. X runs him ragged." Todd remarked.

"Tell me about it." the bass player agreed.

Kagome turned to them at that. "Who?"

"Some guy who Jason works for as an errand boy." Todd explained. "All he's told us is that he's taken a lot of mutants in."

"Frankly, I find it shady the guy goes by 'Mr. X'." the bass player admitted. "I mean, how suspicious is that?"

"I'm inclined to agree." Karai admitted.

"We better look into this." Leo decided. "I have a bad feeling."

* * *

They took off, following after Mondo. As they went, Donnie was looking up things on his T-Phone.

"I got something." he said at last. "Apparently, Mr. X is the name used by the head of the South American gangs in the city. That's all the NYPD really knows about him."

"Hang on…" Vee mused. "Wasn't Fishface originally South American? I mean, he has the accent for it."

"And back when he met with Don Vizioso, Shredhead mentioned he controls the South Americans through him." Casey recalled.

"Plus, wasn't his human name Xever?" Karai pointed out.

Their eyes all widened at that.

"Holy…" Kagome gasped. "Fishface is Mr. X!"

"Looks like Mondo's in with a bad crowd." Hisako said.

"Not cool." Mikey remarked. "We gotta get him out!"

"Agreed." Leo nodded. "But we need to play this smart. Figure out what Fishface's game is, and how many mutants he has on retainer."

"Heh, remember when the only mutants in town were us?" Raph questioned.

* * *

Eventually, their hunt led them to an old church in northeastern Alphabet City.

"A church?" Casey questioned, confused.

"Never took Xever for the religious type." Karai remarked.

"That's what I was about to say." Casey told her.

"Let's just investigate." Leo insisted.

They entered, keeping to the shadows as Mondo arrived at the pulpit. He looked left and right, then slid it aside, revealing a trapdoor that he entered.

"What the hell?" Raph whispered. "Who builds trapdoors in a church?"

"Actually, this church was built during the Cold War." Donnie pointed out. "Odds are, the trap door leads to some sort of bomb shelter underneath."

"Well, no way to go but down." Mikey declared.

"Wish I believed God was looking out for us here." April added. "But I think we're on our own."

Hisako shrugged.

"You get used to the feeling." she said.

They headed down the trapdoor, and looked around, noticing the reinforced surroundings.

"Yep." Donnie nodded. "Definitely a bomb shelter."

"I doubt even Hisako and I could bring this place down." April remarked.

"Question is, what's going on down here?" Casey asked.

They heard cheering from somewhere down below.

"Think we're gonna find out." said Vee.

They went down to the lower levels and found what appeared to be a wrestling cage in the center, with several mutants and crooks assembled before it.

"Dudes, you see that audience?" Mikey asked. "It's like a 'Who's Who' of evil jerkfaces!"

"Guys, I think we've stumbled across an illegal fighting ring." Leo deduced. "And from the audience, I get the feeling this is a mutant v mutant fight."

Fishface made his way into the center of the ring, wearing a bowtie and sunglasses.

"Ladies and gentle-mutants!" he declared into a microphone. "Welcome to the X-Fights!"

Everyone started cheering loudly.

"Shall we meet tonight's victims- er, contestants?" Fishface went on.

Some of the audience laughed, while several others cheered again.

"First one of our recent additions." Fishface declared. "The Bovine of Bloodshed, the Horned Hood… give it up for Groundchuck!"

The audience cheered as a mutant bull entered the ring.

"Groundchuck?" Mikey muttered. "Seriously, that's the best name he could think of?"

Raph whacked him, shushing him.

"And his opponent." Fishface continued. "The multi-species terror, the mightiest of mutants… a round of applause for the Beast!"

The Hamato gang's jaws dropped as a door opened, and a familiar octopus-like mutant pulled itself into the ring.

"It's Justin!" Mikey exclaimed. "How's he still alive?"

"Don't look at me." Karai replied. "I wanted that thing dead too."

Vee winced.

"I would _not_ want to be Groundchuck right now." she said quietly.

"May the best mutant win!" Fishface shouted.

He exited the ring, the cage doors locking and a bell sounding. The fight began and it soon got brutal. Groundchuck stood no chance against the monster, and was soon being bashed against every surface in the cage, the bars just barely holding up against the onslaught.

"This is sick." Kagome hissed, looking at Leo. "We've got to shut this down."

"Open to suggestions, Leo." Raph added.

They looked down, seeing Fishface watching the fight as Mondo handed him a martini.

"Well, the good news is Mondo isn't a fighter." Raph remarked. "Bad news, he's a stooge."

At that moment, Mondo looked up and noticed the Turtles. He grinned and waved up at them. Confused, Fishface followed his gaze and noticed them there as well.

"Shit!" Casey cursed. "Stupid lizard gave us away!"

Fishface grinned evilly.

"It seems we have some guests!" he shouted.

Spotlights suddenly shone on the group as the audience gasped.

"It's over, Fishface!" Leo shouted, glaring at him. "We're shutting you down!"

"That name is an insult!" Fishface snapped. "I am Xever! But you can call me Mr. X."

"Whatever, sashimi breath!" Karai retorted. "Why don't you come up here and face us!"

Fishface scoffed.

"How about _you_ come down here?" he challenged.

"Bring it on, sushi platter!" Raph declared.

They jumped down, weapons at the ready.

"Okay, spill it!" Hisako demanded. "What's with the fight club?"

"It is simple economics, really." Fishface answered. "Mutants get entertained, I make money, everyone wins."

"What about those who lose your fights?" Leo questioned.

"And how'd you even find Justin?" Mikey asked.

"Is that what you call the Beast?" Fishface asked before shrugging and dismissing the notion. "As for those who lose, that's up to the audience. They vote if each match should end in death for one of the opponents. If death is chosen, then the fight continues until one of the fighters drops dead."

"You freakin' psychopath!" Casey shouted.

"Wait…" Mondo piped up. "What's going on here? What're you talking about?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Jason?" Kagome demanded, pointing accusingly at Fishface. "Your so-called boss is a crook!"

"He's a crony of the Shredder." April added. "One of the biggest villains in the city."

Casey rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"Are you telling me that with all these fights to the death, and the fact that just about every crook in the city attends these things... that you never once noticed something shady here?" he asked.

"Well... I didn't exactly have anywhere else to go." Mondo defended, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, who's gonna hire a 15 year old gecko?"

"We know a place you can go." Leo told him before drawing his swords. "But first, we're putting a stop to these 'X-Fights.'"

"Now now, _tartarugas_." Fishface said smugly. "This here is my arena. And as you can see, you're heavily outnumbered."

"So what?" Raph shot back.

"So, do you really think you'll be leaving this place alive?" Fishface questioned, thinking for a minute. "Hmmm… perhaps the Beast would be a fitting final opponent for you."

They all turned to the cage, where Justin let out a large belch, Groundchuck completely gone save for a broken horn. Mondo went wide-eyed.

"B-but Mr. X, nobody's beaten the Beast!" he objected. "That's not fair!"

"Exactly." Fishface said with a smirk. "No one's defeated the Beast... which means the Turtles won't be leaving alive. Oh, the promotion Master Shredder will give me."

"Careful what you wish for, Xever." Karai retorted.

"Shut it, little snake!" Fishface snapped.

He then snapped his fishy equivalent of his fingers. Suddenly, a massive bear came up behind Karai, grabbing her and holding her by the scruff of her neck like one does with a snake.

"Karai!" Leo shouted, glaring at Fishface. "Call your bear off, or so help me, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Fishface cut him off.

Midnight snarled, biting down on his fish tail. Fishface let out a pained yell before yanking the dog off and throwing her into Hisako's arms. She caught the dog, both she and Midnight glaring at the fish.

"Karai's going back with me to the Master." he went on. "Though I might be persuaded to release her, if you agree to face the Beast."

"And why should we believe you?" Vee demanded.

"You don't really have much of a choice now, do you?" Fishface questioned.

Leo scowled, but realized they weren't in a position to bargain. "Fine."

"Excellent." Fishface turned to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentle-mutants! We have a special treat for you all! You've all encountered them at least once in your careers! They've foiled your plans, destroyed your schemes, and humiliated you! For one night only, we have the infamous Ninja Turtles and their human allies! Facing the horror of the Beast!"

Everyone in the crowd exploded into a mix of cheers, boos, and jeers, all crying for the Turtles' blood.

"BOO! YOU STINK!" one audience member in particular shouted.

"I hope this works, Leo." Hisako told him.

"You and me both." Leo agreed.

"And now, for the specifics on tonight's victims!" Fishface went on. "Michelangelo, the dumbest of all the stupid, pathetic Turtles!"

"Hey!" Mikey snapped. "I'm smart! I'm just the party dude!"

"Next, we have Casey Jones and April O'Neil, the obligatory human allies!" Fishface continued.

Casey promptly flipped Fishface the bird.

"Kagome Lee, the pampered rich girl!" Fishface declared.

Kagome shot him a glare as Raph held her back.

"Then there's Hisako, the… weird psychic kid." Fishface said after some hesitation.

"Really?" Hisako deadpanned. "That's the best you got?"

Midnight growled.

"Zip it, Dorothy." Fishface retorted. "You too, Toto." He turned back to the crowd. "Then we have Leonardo, the bossy control freak! Raphael, the psychotic hothead! Donatello, the green nerd! And Venus!"

"I am _so_ gonna filet you after this." Vee hissed.

The door to the cage opened, inviting the group to enter.

"Calling it now." Donnie declared. "This is gonna hurt."

They entered the cage, Justin looking them over.

"Uh... think he remembers us?" Mikey asked nervously.

Justin's eye-stalks blinked, then he let out an enraged roar.

"Oh he remembers us." Hisako confirmed. "Fun fact, Dr. Bennett's chip translates even his thoughts, and none of them are nice."

Justin loomed over them menacingly.

"Yeah, that's it. We're dead." Casey said casually. "Dig some graves for us all. We're totally freaking dead."

"Divide and conquer, guys!" Leo ordered. "Attack from all directions!"

They spread out, trying to keep ahead of Justin. The fight soon went bad, Justin slamming them all over the place. He grabbed Hisako around the waist, mashing her to a pulp against the ground before opening his mouth, preparing to eat her. Midnight started barking, jumping in and chomping down on the tentacle holding her person. Justin roared, dropping Hisako, who pulled herself up.

"Good girl, Midnight!" she congratulated.

Midnight barked happily, but out of the blue, an enraged Justin smacked the puppy aside, sending her rolling across the floor. He raised a tentacle, preparing to squash her... only for a flying tessen to slice it clean off. Hollering in pain and rage, Justin turned to see a furious Hisako rise to her feet.

"Don't you dare hurt my dog!" she screamed.

She caught her tessen and throws both this time, hitting his eye stalks hard enough to blind him for a moment. As he roared and tried to regain his sight, she advanced on the super-mutant, glowing green in rage.

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, Karai was being escorted away by the bear, when suddenly, a long tongue lashed around his ankle, tripping him and forcing him to drop Karai. Karai shifted to snake form and slithered free, turning to see Mondo standing there.

"This way, quick." he whispered.

Karai got up and quickly followed him.

"Mr. X is totally bogus." the gecko declared. "We gotta get your pals outta the ring."

"Glad to hear you're on our side." Karai told him. "How do we open the cage?"

"It's controlled by a remote Mr. X has on his belt." Mondo explained. "It's built into those legs of his."

"Then I guess we're breaking his legs." Karai decided.

"Sweet." Mondo remarked. "I can short them out with a little 'accident'. You just be ready to get the others out, then we need to bail."

 **-X-**

Back in the ring, Justin was trying to crawl away from the still-pissed Hisako. She leaped at him, but it fired electricity from its eyes at her. Hisako was struck in the chest, screaming in agony before dropping to the ground in a twitching wreck.

"Hisako!" Leo screamed. "Damn it!"

"What do we do now?!" Donnie demanded.

"We need to take this thing down!" Raph shouted.

 **-X-**

Outside the ring, Mondo was bringing Fishface another martini as Karai lay in wait in the shadows. As he came, he stumbled and "accidentally" spilled it all over Fishface's robot legs. As predicted, they started sparking and fizzing.

"Whoops. Sorry, boss." Mondo said. "Totes an accident."

"You clumsy ox!" Fishface shouted.

Karai's snake hand suddenly shot out, stabbing into a small panel of buttons in the side. It smashed the remote, causing the cage doors to open.

"What the-?!" Fishface demanded.

Mondo glared at him.

"I quit!" he declared.

Fishface shook his head. "Ohh, Jason, Jason, Jason. You were one of my most promising errand boys. But helping the enemy escape? You are dead to me. In fact, let's make that official, eh?"

He tried to stand up at that, but his legs almost immediately gave out from under him.

"It's Mondo Gecko, Fishface!" Mondo retorted before smashing Fishface over the head with his guitar.

Karai ran to the cage and whistled, getting her family's attention.

"The door's open!" she yelled. "Let's get outta here!"

"No argument here." Kagome agreed. "Cheese it!"

Leo snatched Hisako up as they ran, Mikey giving Justin a mocking salute.

"And don't think it hasn't been a little slice of Heaven." he taunted. "'Cause it hasn't!"

Justin roared, attempting to follow them. Raph quickly slammed the cage shut, using his sai to jam it closed.

"Better make tracks before my sai snaps." he declared.

They all fled as the crowd booed and jeered at them.

* * *

Later, they met up in front of the Mutanimals' headquarters, alongside Mondo.

"Thanks for the help, Mondo." Mikey said gratefully.

"I should be thanking you." Mondo replied. "You got me out of a bad place."

He held up the remains of his guitar, sighing.

"Even if it cost me my guitar." he lamented.

"It's what we do." Leo told him. "And you can always get another one."

"I already called Leatherhead and told him what's going on." Hisako added from Leo's back. "They're more than happy to take you in."

Leo knocked on the door, and soon, Leatherhead answered.

"Welcome, my friends." he said, smiling at Mondo. "You must be Mondo Gecko. Welcome."

"That's me." Mondo confirmed. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"The Mutanimals are always welcoming to wayward beings, be they mutant or alien." Leatherhead assured. "Please, come in."

Mondo nodded, turning to the Turtles.

"See you guys later." he said with a wave.

With that, he followed Leatherhead in, the door closing behind them.

"Well, that's that." said Donnie.

"I think he'll be happy here." said Casey.

"So what now guys?" April asked.

"I say we head home." Vee decided. "I've had enough excitement for one night."

"No arguments here." Raph agreed.

And with that, the group all split up, heading for their respective homes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Mondo Gecko joins the crew now! I took some of his backstory, like his girlfriend, from the original Archie comics he appeared in.

As for the abandoned church Fishface hosts the fights in, it's derived from a similar church where the Turtles holed up for a while in IDW, right down to the underground bomb shelter.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	110. Turtles in Time

**Chapter 109: Turtles in Time**

* * *

Up on the skyline of New York, the Turtles and co. were in the middle of a water balloon war. Multi-balloons sailed through the air, connecting with everyone and leaving them soaked. The night was filled with their laughter, a nice change of pace from their usual training. Hisako in particular was caught up in the moment, throwing numerous balloons with telekinesis along with using her hands.

"Dirty cheater!" Mikey shouted at her. "I don't have any fancy TK!"

"A ninja uses every tool in their arsenal!" Hisako shot back.

Midnight barked in agreement, jumping up and catching the balloons with her paws.

"You mean like this?" Kagome questioned from behind her.

Before Hisako could react, she slipped a balloon into Hisako's hoodie and pulled the hood over her head, bursting it. Hisako shrieked in shock, laughing as she turned on Kagome.

"Oh, you are so getting soaked, Kagome!" she declared.

Three balloons zoomed on her like homing missiles, but Kagome's reflexes were quick. She quickly ducked and jumped over each one.

"Ha!" she taunted, pulling down her right eyelid and sticking her tongue out. "You couldn't hit the broad side of a-!"

At that moment, the trio of balloons came back, hitting her in the back.

"What's that you said about your dodging skills?" Hisako asked, repeating the gesture.

Before the water balloon fight could continue, the sky suddenly began to light up.

"Is it morning already?" Mikey questioned, confused.

They all looked up, seeing a massive white light forming a door. The form of a girl began floating through it. Then the door slammed shut and the girl fell, landing on top of Mikey.

"What in the world?!" Leo exclaimed.

The girl picked herself up, adjusting a strange looking headdress as she grabs a large scepter with an hourglass on top.

"Not my most graceful landing, but beggars can't be choosers." she muttered. "Now when am I?"

The group gathered around her, thoroughly confused.

"Who the hell are you, lady?" Raph demanded.

"Who am I?" the girl asked, slowly turning to face them. "I…

She trailed off, her eyes going wide.

"I don't believe it…" she let out in shock, before grinning. "I'm in the presence of the Turtle Warriors of Legend!"

The group blinked, exchanging confused looks.

"Say what?" Donnie questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Vee asked. "I mean, I know we're heroes in this city, but legendary?"

"You've saved the world more times than I can count!" the girl exclaimed. "All those alien invasions, the Shredder's plots, and don't even get me started on the interdimensional shenanigans and-"

She cut herself off, taking a breath.

"I'm getting ahead of myself." She declared. "Let me try again."

"Please do." Leo requested.

The girl straightened up, adjusting her outfit and giving a bow.

"Greetings, Turtle Warriors." she said politely. "My name is Renet Tilley. I'm a Timestress in Training under Lord Simultaneous. And I just gotta say, it's so cool to meet you! Meeting you is way more interesting than meeting Genghis Khan or Billy the Kid or Socrates!"

"Okay, let me get this straight." Karai began. "You come from the future, and we're apparently important enough to be in the history books?"

"Of course you are!" Renet insisted. "See previous list of achievements!"

"Wow." Kagome remarked. "Just… wow. Not sure what else to say."

"Thankfully, I do." Renet remarked before bowing again. "Please help me!"

They exchanged glances again, before deciding to go with it.

"Uh, okay." Donnie said. "What do you need help with?"

"Protecting this." Renet held up her staff. "This… is the Time Scepter. The most powerful relic in my time. It allows for instantaneous travel through time. And as such, it is dangerous in the wrong hands."

"I can say why." Donnie admitted.

"Yep." Renet nodded. "I took it to escape from someone who wants control over all of time and space. An evil freak named Savanti Romero."

Unbeknownst to Renet, another doorway was opening up behind her. Mikey saw it, tensing as an imposing figure began to emerge.

"Would he be some freaky demon guy with horns, goat legs, and a tail?" he questioned.

"That's him." Renet confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he's standing right behind you." Mikey replied.

Renet gasped, narrowly avoiding a gnarled yellow hand grabbing at her. The Hamato siblings quickly surrounded her, Karai slipping into snake-mode for good measure, as the figure in question loomed over them.

"Did you truly think you could escape from me, Renet?" Savanti Romero questioned, his voice carrying a thick British accent as he looked over the Turtles and co. "I see, the Turtle Warriors. Why else would you choose to flee to an era as primitive as the early 21st century?"

"I don't know what your deal is, fugly, but you ain't laying a claw on her, or her scepter!" Raph swore.

"Yeah!" Mikey declared.

"You can't win this, Savanti!" Renet insisted. "History dictates that the Turtle Warriors beat you!"

"History is written, or unwritten, by the winners, Renet." Savanti shot back. "And history is about to get a rewrite!"

A furious battle broke out, Savanti charging at the turtles. Leo and Raph quickly blocked him with their weapons, but were knocked aside by Savanti's tail. He then leaned to the sides, avoiding Hisako's flying tessen. He then kicked out with his hoof, getting Donnie in the chest and sending him flying into Mikey. Vee jumped up and sliced with her kama, but Savanti grabbed her and threw her into Hisako, preventing her tessen from making a return trip. Karai hissed and launched herself forward, wrapping around Savanti's arms and trying to pin him. He freed himself quickly, grabbing her by the throat and throwing her into Kagome. Upon seeing the eight of them taken out so quickly, Renet panicked.

"No!" she shouted, aiming the Scepter at Savanti.

A beam fired out from it, hitting Savanti and causing him to vanish. Everyone just stared in confusion as they picked themselves up.

"What happened?" Donnie asked. "Where'd he go?"

"I sent him back into the past." Renet replied.

"Okay, you mind explaining what the hell just happened?" Karai demanded.

"Of course. Let me explain everything." Renet agreed. "In the future, we Time Masters are the protectors of time, space, and reality itself. I'm apprentice to the top guy in our order, Lord Simultaneous. Savanti was apprenticed to him as well, but he was just in it for the power. He once tried to turn the tables on his master by 'editing' Lord Simultaneous out from history, but he failed. Lord Simultaneous beat him back, and as punishment, used a spell to transform him into a demon, a reflection of his own soul. Last night, he came back, and tried to steal the Scepter, but I got to it first and came back here, the site where you Turtle Warriors defeated him according to the history books."

"But history was wrong." Hisako pointed out. "We didn't beat Savanti. You did."

"I was just helping." Renet insisted.

"Doesn't matter." Leo insisted. "You delivered the final blow, thus, you beat him."

"Wait a sec." Mikey piped up. "History dictated we beat Savanti. So that means-"

Renet's eyes widened in horror as she realized the full gravity of her impulsive actions.

"Oh, grok…" she cursed. "I just altered history!"

" Uh…" Vee began, "doesn't every time travel movie in existence say that is a TERRIBLE THING TO DO?!"

"Wait, we can still fix this." Kagome cut in. "All we gotta do is go back to where Renet sent Savanti, and beat him so history stays on course. Problem solved."

"And where exactly is he?" Karai questioned, shifting back to human form. "Or, when is he?" She groaned, rubbing her temples. "I hate time travel."

Renet examined the Scepter, looking over the settings.

"He's in England." she reported. "Circa 980 A.D."

"The Middle Ages." Donnie whistled. "Man, you are brutal, Renet."

"Is it really that bad?" Mikey questioned.

"One of the more brutal times in human history." Donnie replied. "Plague, war, the Spanish Inquisition, witch burnings. Not to mention terrible hygiene."

"Plus superstitious kooks that killed anything even remotely different on sight." Kagome added. "And Savanti looks the part of a demon from Hell, so ten to one says they'll be after him with torches and pitchforks."

"And what about us?" Raph demanded. "Look at us!"

"Plus with Karai's shapeshifting and my TK, we'll be pegged as witches." Hisako added.

"I know it's dangerous, but there's no one else I can turn to!" Renet pleaded. "You've gotta help me!"

"Hey, you're the one who sent him back and screwed up history in the first place." Raph snapped. "Why should we risk _our_ lives to clean up _your_ mess?"

"Because time is fractured now!" Renet shouted. "Everything could change! Like... you don't beat Shredder, or you don't get mutated, or Hisako's never freed from Krang, or Kagome's mom doesn't get to the burning dojo in time to save your sensei's life!"

All of them were quite visibly horrified by these potential outcomes, huddling close as Hisako picked up Midnight. Mikey was the first to step forward.

"She's right. We can't just leave it like this." he insisted. "One day, we're gonna famous for doing great things. This is one of them."

"Okay…" Leo agreed. "We'll do this, but we need disguises. I'm _not_ watching my sisters get burned at the stake, or any turtles get lynched."

"I've got that covered." Renet assured. "Trust me."

She waved the Scepter, and another doorway opened up. They all looked at the door.

"So much for a restful Saturday night." Vee grumbled.

Nonetheless, she ran through the door, the others following suit.

* * *

Eventually, another portal opened up, and the Hamato teens and Renet fell out, landing heavily. They pulled themselves up, finding themselves in a dense forest.

"Ugh…" Raph groaned. "Rough landing."

Leo noticed a trio of signs, all pointing in different directions. He looked them over.

"Avalon… Camelot…" he read aloud, "Tower of the Demon?"

"Okay, first things first." Renet cut in. "We gotta blend in."

She looked them over, then waved the Time Scepter. Suddenly, all five Turtles were in full suits of knight's armor, while Hisako, Kagome, Karai, and Renet herself were donned in simple peasant's dresses with hooded cloaks. Midnight's collar and vest also vanished, being replaced with a simple rope around her neck.

"Now that that's done, we better find Savanti." Mikey insisted.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say this 'Tower of the Demon' is where he's hiding." Vee suggested.

"Good a guess as any." Leo agreed.

"Then we better get moving ASAP." Kagome declared.

They began walking, eventually reaching a darker part of the forest. The group stopped at the sight of two wooden signs, placed ahead and written in what they hoped was red paint.

"'Tower of the Demon, one mile.'" Mikey read the first one aloud.

"'I'd turn back if I were you.'" Hisako read the second one.

"Oooh, spooky." Vee deadpanned.

"Let's keep moving." Leo insisted.

Eventually, they stopped, seeing an imposing tower ahead.

"There it is!" Kagome exclaimed, only to quickly deflate when she saw the tower was right in the middle of a massive graveyard. "Right smack-dab in the middle of that über-creepy cemetery."

"Well, nobody said this was gonna be a field trip." Hisako pointed out.

"Okay, so we go into the middle of a boneyard, where anything might jump out at us." Kagome mused. "Have fun."

She tried to run, but Karai and Hisako grabbed her arms, bodily lifting her up and dragging her back to them.

"History needs all of us, Kagome." Karai told her. "So woman up and let's do this."

* * *

Atop the tower, Savanti sat on a throne, a red dragon by his side. He looked over the edge, seeing the Hamato teens and Renet approaching.

"So, the Turtle Warriors followed me here." he mused, before grinning. "And they brought the Time Scepter as well. Well, I must make arrangements to ensure they're most unwelcome."

He raised his arms, the flames in the braziers next to him shooting up.

"Collect your bones!" he declared. "Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh! Dark warriors, arise and do my bidding! ARISE!"

* * *

Back in the cemetery, the group stopped short, seeing lightning strike and a red light gathering at the top of the tower.

"Oh, that can't be good." Leo said aloud.

The red light shot down, hitting the tombstones. Suddenly, a bony hand shot out of the dirt. More followed after as bony and zombified soldiers alike pulled themselves out of the ground. Kagome went pale.

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" she shrieked.

"Kagome, this is no time to panic!" Leo snapped.

"I think Im very justified in panicking, Leo!" Kagome shot back.

"Stay calm!" Karai insisted. "We can beat these things!"

One zombie warrior approached them, but Raph punched it down with his metal gauntlet. It hit the ground, which quickly swallowed it back up.

"Guys!" he declared. "Put them down hard enough, they _stay_ down! They're worm food!"

The Turtles began punching and kicking the undead soldiers. Sure enough, the second they hit the ground, the ground pulled them back in. Karai, Kagome, and Hisako had a bit of a harder time without armor, but even though it took a few more hits, the results were the same.

 **-X-**

Savanti witnessed the whole thing from a distance, and scowled.

"Damn it all…" he cursed. "My spell isn't strong enough. The earth is reclaiming my dark warriors."

He turned away from the edge at that. "Even so, I will not fail. The Time Scepter _will_ be mine."

He mounted the dragon at that, and it swooped down from the tower, making for the group.

Renet, who was showing off some moves of his own, looked up in time to see the dragon, screaming as it snatched her up, and Savanti pulled the scepter from her hands.

"Yes!" Savanti boasted. "The Time Scepter is mine!"

He rubbed his chin in thought.

"How will I go about controlling all of time and space?" he wondered. "Hmm, so many possibilities for evil. Perhaps I'll dominate the present age, so the future will never exist."

Before he could ponder any further, the dragon suddenly glared down at the Hamato teens, and randomly dive-bombed at them. As they dodged, the dragon turned back for another round, but Savanti jerked on the chain around its neck.

"Stupid beast!" he shouted. "I have what I came for! Our business with the Turtle Warriors is finished!"

The dragon was clearly furious at being robbed of its prey, but reluctantly went back to the tower.

"There goes our ticket back home!" Raph shouted.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. The weight of everything had become a bit too much for her to handle and she let loose all her feelings.

"How come all this weird crap always happens to us?!" she demanded. "I mean, we were just minding our own business, when WHAM! She falls out of the sky right on top of us, and now we're stuck here! And we gotta go to a creepy castle in the middle of a creepy boneyard to get back our ticket outta this dump!" She clutched at her hair, looking up at the sky. " _ **WILL IT NEVER END?!**_ "

A moment of silence followed before Raph walked over to her.

"Are you done?" he asked flatly.

Kagome sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm good." she said quietly. "Let's go save Renet."

"Guess we're seizing the castle." Mikey mused. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Within his tower, Savanti grinned over his prize as Renet sat off to the side, bound to a chair.

"At long last." he boasted. "With the Time Scepter in my hands, all of time and space will bow before me. Starting with that cursed Lord Simultaneous."

The dragon started roaring and snarling again, tugging at its chain as Savanti looked over at him.

"What's gotten into you today?" he demanded. "You act like I haven't fed you or something. Settle down! I command it!"

He blasted it with red energy and it roared. Savanti just snarled at it, the threat clear as it reluctantly backed down. Renet scowled, struggling against her bindings.

"You'll never get away with this, Savanti!" she shouted. "The Turtle Warriors will defeat you!"

"Stupid girl." Savanti scoffed. "I have the Time Scepter. Not even God can stop me now."

"We'll see about that." Renet retorted. "They'll be here, and they're gonna take you down!"

"Indeed they will." Savanti said with an evil smirk. "And I'll have a little welcoming party ready for them."

 **-X-**

As this was going on, the Turtles had managed to scale the castle walls. Vee sat down, rubbing her feet.

"God, my feet are killing me." she grumbled. "No wonder metal shoes never caught on."

I don't see any real point in keeping our armor." Leo decided.

"Agreed." said Raph. "We're ninjas, not knights."

They began shedding their armor, but Mikey wasn't too willing.

"I like it." he insisted. "It makes me feel all safe and protected."

Raph pulled his sai off his belt, hitting the helmet hard enough to make the metal ring. Mikey shook his head at that.

"Okay, I see your point." he conceded, shedding his armor as well.

The girls pulled their peasant robes off to reveal their normal clothes, stretching.

"Ugh, finally." Karai said in relief. "I could barely move in that thing"

"So, any ideas where Savanti's keeping Renet?" Kagome asked.

"My guess, the highest room in this tower." Mikey suggested. "That's where the damsel's always kept."

"Worth a shot." Donnie decided.

They jumped down, soon seeing a familiar red light glowing from the highest room in the tower. Two cockroaches before them started glowing red, and were enlarged to massive size, resembling purely organic versions of the Spy-Roach.

"Oh, come on! Really?!" Vee shouted. "You are really testing my bug phobia here!"

Hisako shrugged.

"As long as they're not robotically hijacking my body and using me as a puppet, I'm fine with it." she declared.

Karai raised an eyebrow.

"Do I wanna know?" she asked.

"No." Donnie confirmed. "No, you don't."

They furiously clashed with the bugs, with Leo eventually luring one over to a large pillar.

"C'mon, Roachie! Over here!" he taunted. "Come and get me!"

The roach lunged at him, Leo jumped out of the way of the swing; the pillar was sliced in two and fell onto the roach, squashing it. The other one charged at Vee, who was unable to dodge as it grabbed her and swallowed her whole.

"VEE!" Hisako screamed.

In a rage, she fired a telekinetic pulse at the roach, knocking it off its feet. Kagome and Raph ran over, prying its mouth open just as its belly began squirming and blows were heard from within. Suddenly, a kama pierced through the bug's chest, slicing through and allowing Vee to burst out of its body, gasping and coughing.

"I. _**Hate.**_ Bugs." she grumbled, looking down at the oozing gloop covering her body. "As soon as we get outta here, I'm gonna take a _very_ long and thorough shower with extra soap."

Karai handed her one of the discarded robes to use as a rag and she wiped herself off as best as she could.

"C'mon." Leo insisted. "Let's keep moving."

 **-X-**

While Savanti was focused on the Time Scepter, only Renet noticed as the dragon sat upright, holding its wings around itself, which hardened into some kind of cocoon.

"What the…" she muttered. "Something's wrong with your dragon."

"I have no need of it anymore." Savanti said flippantly. "Not with all of time and space under my control."

At that moment, the door was hit with a loud smash, and was knocked off its hinges to reveal the extended foot of Leo. The Hamato siblings and Kagome all gathered outside, ready to fight.

"Someone call an exterminator?" Mikey quipped. "You've got one hell of a bug problem!"

Savanti scowled at the sight of them.

"So, history was right about one thing." he growled. "You Turtle Warriors are simply too stupid to quit!"

"Yeah, we're stubborn that way." Donnie told him.

"Hand over the Time Scepter, Savanti!" Karai ordered.

"And surrender the ultimate power, and my chance for vengeance?" Savanti retorted. "I think NOT!"

He tried to blast them, but they all dodged. As Donnie tried to pole-vault over to him, Savanti blasted his staff, turning it into a wooden branch.

"Ignorant fools!" he declared, smacking Donnie aside.

Leo hurried over to Renet, cutting her free.

"Thanks, Leonardo." she said, standing up. "We need to get the scepter away from him."

"Working on it." Leo replied. "Mikey!"

Mikey nodded, and began spinning his kusarigama, readying himself while Savanti was distracted with the others.

"You're all wasting my time!" he shouted. "I have revenge to seek, and a universe to conquer!"

Suddenly, Mikey's kusarigama chain lashed out around the Scepter.

"Yoink!" Mikey declared with a grin, pulling it out of Savanti's hands.

It landed before the cocooned dragon.

"No!" Savanti shouted. "My Scepter!"

He tried to run for it, when suddenly, a scaly arm reached out of the cocoon, grabbing it. Everyone gasped, then Hisako dropped to her knees.

"Holy shit…" she let out. "It-it can't be!"

"Ah, the children of Hamato Yoshi and Kasumi Lee." came two voices speaking in unison. "How glad we are to see you again."

"Those voices…" Kagome gasped. "No way!"

The cocoon cracked open completely, revealing a massive amalgamation of Ue-Sama and Drako emerged. It had a serpentine head that showed Ue-Sama's trademark mask. It also had Drako's face in its stomach, which snarled and snapped, and four limbs, the top two ending in hands, while the lower two ending in wings. The serpentine head looked like it was in pain.

"Drako!" Leo shouted.

"And Ue-Sama?" Kagome questioned.

"They're... fused together somehow!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Half Ultimate Ninja, half Drako…" Mikey muttered. "It's Ultimate Drako!"

"But how?" Vee demanded, ignoring Mikey. "You two fell into the dimensional rift at the Battle Nexus!"

"Indeed we did." Ultimate Drako confirmed. "Over countless millennia, we drifted, until the energies tore us apart, then fused us together, forcing us into that primitive form. There, we continued to battle for supremacy until we were dumped out here. Now, we emerge in our true form, with the true master in charge of our body."

The serpentine face winced, then Ue-Sama's voice came out.

"Turtles… please…" he pleaded. "You must stop…"

His voice cut off.

"Silence, wretch!" Ultimate Drako snapped. "I am in control!"

"Enough of this!" Savanti snapped, stepping forward. " You are _my_ servant! I demand you hand over the Time Scepter to me!"

"Foolish demon." Ultimate Drako scoffed. "We only pretended to serve you. You were never more than a pawn in our game, so we could acquire the Time Scepter."

As if to prove this, he shot Savanti with the Time Scepter, sending him back even further in time.

"I do hope he enjoys the Late Cretaceous period." Ultimate Drako mused aloud.

"Not again!" Vee shouted. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Ah yes." Ultimate Drako recalled. "We gleaned this much, drifting beyond time and space.

History dictated that you defeated Savanti Romero. But it doesn't matter... because you will be erased from this world as well! It will be as if the famed 'Turtle Warriors of Legend' never existed at all!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Raph declared.

They all charged at the misshapen fusion. In the ensuing clash, Mikey managed to pry the Time Scepter from Ultimate Drako's hands.

"Renet! Catch!" he shouted.

He threw the Time Scepter to her, which she skillfully caught.

"You cannot stop us, girl!" Ultimate Drako shouted.

"No." Renet agreed as she held the scepter aloft. "But I know someone who can. Lord Simultaneous! I need you NOW!"

Lightning cracked outside as a deep, bellowing voice echoed from the sky.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" the voice demanded as everyone looked up to see a floating, spectral head above.

"That's Lord Simultaneous?" Mikey asked.

"You may be the lord of time, but you shall not interrupt our vengeance!" Ultimate Drako swore.

"Is that so?" Simultaneous asked. "Well then…"

There was a blinding flash of light, then an older man easily half Renet's size appeared.

"We'll just have to see about that." the man finished.

Renet handed him the Time Scepter, and Ultimate Drako charged, only to be frozen in time.

"You caused me enough trouble for one eternity." Simultaneous muttered. "As it is, I'll be sweeping up temporal spillage for a decade."

"So... why didn't we call this guy sooner?" Karai asked.

"Lord Simultaneous, sir…" Leo began, slowly approaching him. "Ultimate Drako screwed up the timeline. We were supposed to beat Savanti ourselves, right?"

"Eh, don't get your shell in a twist." Simultaneous assured. "The history books just said you beat him. They never said when or where. History's rather flexible, if you play your cards right."

Suddenly, Ultimate Drako began to move, and broke free of the time freeze.

"You cannot hold us, you cannot command us, we are not without power." he vowed, before using his tail to snatch the Time Scepter out of Simultaneous' hands. "We shall return. We shall have our revenge!"

Before anyone could stop him, he laughed maniacally before warping away.

"No!" Kagome screamed. "Now he's got the scepter!"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Simultaneous said flippantly. "The Time Scepter's a funny thing. Has a mind of its own sometimes. I'm not so sure that character knows what he's in for."

"So, that's it?" Hisako asked. "We let him get away? How do we get home?"

Simultaneous chuckled. "Child, they don't call me the lord of time for nothing."

He snapped his fingers, and a door opened up.

"You kids head on home." he told them. "Renet and I have some cleaning to do."

Before they went in, Mikey approached her.

"Renet, um, can we kick it in the future together?" he asked. "Just you and me? For a little while?"

"Sorry, Mikey." Renet replied. "Travel to the future is forbidden."

Mikey sagged at that.

"However, nothing says I can't come see you in the past." she added, Mikey's eyes lighting up at that. "But I do have a job to do for now. I can't shirk my duties, especially with the Time Scepter missing. But once I'm done, you and I can go grab some pizza."

Mikey grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

With that, Simultaneous and Renet stepped back.

"Good-bye, Turtle Warriors." Renet said, waving. "See you in history!"

With that, the Hamato teens all went into the door.

* * *

They reappeared on the roof where Renet first met them, surprised to see only a few minutes had passed.

"Well... that was eventful." Vee said at last.

Kagome looked over the city, chewing her lower lip in concern.

"Guys, I'm worried." she admitted.

"About Ultimate Drako?" Raph asked.

Kagome nodded. "And about Ue-Sama. He's still in there, trapped in that body."

"I wish I knew how to help him." Hisako lamented.

"We will someday." Leo assured. "For now, I say we go home and get some shuteye."

"No argument here." said Karai.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another one bites the dust.

And yes, I'm using the 2012 version of Renet, since she's actually semi-competent and useful. Unlike the Mirage and 2003 versions.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	111. Null and Void

**Chapter 110: Null and Void**

* * *

The sun was just setting in New York as an old red pickup truck rumbled into the city limits. At the wheel was an African-American boy, and in the passenger seat was a girl with blonde hair and a black Stetson cowboy hat on her head.

"Here we are. New York City at last." the boy mused, turning to the girl. "So... if there is any Hamato Clan here, how are we gonna find 'em?"

"Shouldn't be too hard." the girl replied with a Southern twang to her voice. "From what I've heard, Yoshi's kin stand out in a crowd."

"True." the boy conceded. "Well… let's start looking."

* * *

Down in the lair, Kagome came down, carrying a large cardboard box filled with old video tapes.

"What's that you got there?" Raph asked.

Kagome set down the box and Mikey pulled out a tape. His eyes lit up at the sight.

"No way…" he let out. "Your mom's old set of Lou Jitsu tapes?!"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded. "Mom and I found them while cleaning out the attic."

"Uh…" Hisako began, confused, "who's Lou Jitsu?"

Leo sputtered in shock for a moment, before turning to her.

"Only one of the biggest martial arts superstars of all time!" he exclaimed. "They say he's the next Jackie Chan!"

"Well, let's check it out." Hisako decided.

Mikey popped the tape in, and they sat down around the TV.

"God, this brings me back." Vee sighed. "We used to watch these all the time when we were little."

"I can still hear Raph shouting down the halls." Leo grinned.

"HOT SOUP!" all the Turtles sans Raph shouted.

Hisako and Karai both snorted, while Raph hid his face in his hands.

"Hot Soup?" Karai asked. "Really?"

"It's Lou's battle cry." Donnie explained. "Like how Mikey shouts 'Booyakasha', or Casey shouts 'Goongala'."

"I was eight!" Raph objected. "And you guys swore you'd never mention it again!"

Mikey patted his head. "Oh Raph, I was just lying to you so you'd calm down at the time."

Raph snarled and pounced on Mikey at that, the younger turtle shrieking as he went down.

"Saw that one coming a mile away." Leo mused.

"We all did." Kagome added.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Chinatown, a Purple Dragon was sneaking along in a parking lot, arriving at a car he wanted. He picked the lock and got in, beginning to hotwire it, all the while unaware that Makoto was in the back seat. That is, until he cleared his throat loudly.

"Y'know, if you want a car so bad, here's an idea." he offered. "Save up, buy your own."

The guy raised his gun to shoot, only for Makoto to web up his gun. The driver's side door was thrown open and Tai grabbed the Dragon by the collar, yanking him out.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" the Dragon spat.

"Sheesh." Tai kicked the guy in the gut. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The Dragon rolled away, then got up, pulling a switchblade out of his pocket.

"Just turn around and walk away, before this gets bloody, kid." he threatened.

Suddenly, an arrow knocked the blade out of his hand as Mizuki emerged from the shadows.

"You should take your own advice." she warned, notching another arrow.

The Dragon went pale, then turned and ran.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Makoto remarked as he got out of the car.

Jade and Hana emerged from a nearby alley. Jade clotheslined him with her staff, stopping him from running as Hana quickly tied him up before he had a chance to regain himself.

"Is it just me, or is this getting easier?" Jade mused aloud. "I mean, the least these punks could do is give us a challenge."

"There was just one of them." Hana said, getting up from her work. "I'm sure if there'd been more, it would've been more fun."

Erika emerged from the alley where Jade and Hana were hiding at that.

"Yeah." she agreed. "But what can you… do…"

She trailed off as she noticed two figures lurking within the shadows across the street. She darted her eyes in that direction, and Tai gave a barely perceptible nod. Mizuki made as if to lower her bow, then quickly whirled around and fired across the street. A feminine scream sounded as the arrow impacted the wall next to the figures.

"That was a warning shot!" Mizuki called out. "Come out where we can see you!"

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed across the street, snapping Mizuki's bow string.

"Shit, they've got a gun!" Makoto exclaimed.

They rushed across the street as the two figures made an escape. Miko ran after them, catching one on the ankle and getting a grunt of pain out of them. The figure shook Miko off, scaling a fire escape as his companion followed suit. Makoto quickly crawled up the building after them, but by the time he reached the roof, they had gotten away.

"Whoever these guys are, they've got some skills." he mused as the others arrived.

"And they didn't shoot Miko." Tai added. "They could've, but didn't."

"They shot through my bow string." Mizuki included. "That takes an insane amount of skill."

"Whoever they are, we better find out." Jade insisted.

Tai pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I'm on it." he declared.

* * *

As they watched Lou Jitsu, Leo's T-Phone went off.

"Aw, right at the good part!" he whined as he put it on speaker. "Tai, you have the _worst_ timing."

" _Sorry, but we have an emergency._ " Tai insisted.

"Of course we do." Mikey shot back. "It's the only reason you ever call us. Can't ever just call in to say hi, can you?"

" _We had tails tonight._ " Tai told them, ignoring Mikey. " _Two of them. Highly skilled and armed. One shot through Mizuki's bow string with a bullet._ "

"Are you guys okay?" Vee asked in concern.

" _Yeah._ " Tai assured them. " _Once they shot Mizuki's bow, they bailed. Can't say the same for them though. Miko took a good bite out of one of them. Odds are, they'll be looking for medical attention._ "

"So let's go find out who they are and what they want." Donnie decided.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Mikey remarked. "Just go to the hospital and look for someone with a dog bite on his ankle."

"Who says they went to the hospital?" Karai pointed out.

" _Karai's right._ " Tai agreed. " _Odds are, they'll hunker down and tend to the wound themselves._ "

"We're on our way." Leo hung up, and sighed. "Goodbye, Lou Jitsu movie night."

"No rest for the wicked." Vee mused as they headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a motel, the girl tended to her partner's ankle, the latter hissing as she disinfected and cleaned the wound.

"You got lucky, Carter." she said as she wrapped up his ankle. "It was going for a takedown, so it didn't hit any arteries."

"Yeah…" Carter agreed, before looking up at her. "Lily, you saw it too. The way they fought, their technique... they were Hamato Clan."

"Of course I did." Lily nodded. "And now, they think we're the enemy." She sighed. "I shoulda kept my gun holstered."

"You got spooked." Carter told her. "I mean, that arrow nearly took your hat off."

"Yeah, but…" Lily rubbed her temples. "How are we gonna convince them to take us to Master Yoshi now?"

"Surrender?" Carter offered. "I mean, I'm not doing anymore running for a bit, and I'm sure that dog got our scent."

"If that's our best option…" Lily mused. "I guess."

"Hey, the idea isn't exactly my favorite either." Carter admitted. "But if they're Hamato Clan, they'll give us a chance to explain."

Lily nodded.

"Yeah… you're right." she admitted.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Turtles and co. met up with the Hamato Clan by the fire escape where the two figures made their getaway. Midnight sniffed Miko, whining at the blood on his muzzle. Miko barked, as if assuring her he's fine. Midnight licked him in response.

"This is where those two gave you the slip?" Leo asked Tai.

"Yep." Tai confirmed. "I'd hoped that we'd have a blood trail to follow, but we got nothing."

Erika knelt down, wiping some of the blood off Miko's muzzle.

"Not exactly." she said.

Both Miko and Midnight sniffed at the blood and Vee sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God." she remarked. "That's not Miko's blood."

"Yeah, it's his victim's." Tai told them.

"And as stealthy as they may be, they can't hide their scent." Donnie noted.

"Especially with two dogs on their trail." Hisako added.

The two dogs barked, having managed to catch the scent, and rushed off, following it.

"Follow those dogs!" Mikey exclaimed.

 **-X-**

The group followed the dogs, who eventually led them to an old motel. Raph stole a glance at the old pickup truck parked there.

"That's one car that's seen better days." he mused before stabbing his sais into the tires. "I mean, all its tires are flat."

"Worry about that later." Jade cut in, seeing Miko and Midnight stopping before one door in particular. "I think we've got 'em."

They all got around the door, the two dogs growling as their hackles rose. Leo held up all his fingers, then just two, then one. He then kicked the door open, everyone having their weapons ready, seeing two figures on the bed around their age, a boy and a girl.

The boy was African-American, dressed in a yellow T-shirt under a black jacket and blue jeans, with a shark tooth necklace around his neck. He nearly jumped out of his skin, wincing in pain.

The girl had Asian facial features, but also long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon and green eyes, signifying her as biracial. She wore a black Stetson cowboy hat on her head, a blue denim jacket over a black shirt and matching black skirt. Around her waist was a brown belt with a shuriken-shaped belt buckle, black boots with yellow lily designs covered her feet, and around her neck was a purple bandana. She quickly got down on her knees with her hands in the air.

"Don't shoot!" she pleaded.

They saw the boy's bandaged ankle, getting the confirmation they needed.

"It's them alright." Tai deduced.

"Which one of you is the shooter?" Mizuki asked.

The girl gulped, raising one of her hands slightly.

"I-I'm sorry." she stammered "You spooked me."

"Where's your gun?" Mizuki demanded.

The girl slowly reached into a holster around her hips, pulling out a revolver using just two fingers.

"Put it down on the floor." Mizuki ordered. "Slowly."

She did so without hesitation, laying it down. Hisako pulled it over with telekinesis, quickly unloading it. Donnie took the gun from her as Erika gathered the bullets.

"Okay." Leo began. "Judging by your accent, you're not from around here. Mind telling us why you're here in New York?"

"We were sent here to find the Hamato Clan." the girl explained. "It was my father's dying wish."

Leo looked the girl over, taking a close look at the bandana around her neck and noticing for the first time that it was embroidered with the Hamato Clan crest.

"For what?" Vee demanded. "To kill us?"

"No, of course not!" the girl insisted. "My daddy was part of your clan before he moved to Texas!"

"You'll understand if we're skeptical." Tai told her. "Too many Hamato Clan sided with Shredder, and you did shoot at us."

"With all due respect, you shot at us first." the boy pointed out. "Lily panicked."

"Carter, you're not helping!" the girl, Lily, snapped before bowing before them. "I'll do whatever I have to to convince you I'm not with Shredder. Take me prisoner, interrogate me, whatever."

There was a beat of silence as everyone tried to figure out what to do.

"Let's take her to Seiko." Karai decided. "She'll be able to verify her story the best."

"Good idea." Leo nodded. "But first, let's search them."

"Yeah, don't need them carrying trackers." Raph agreed.

Karai sighed.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" she muttered.

With that, the group patted the two down, finding only a tanto on Lily.

"They're clean." Mikey confirmed.

Hana pulled some rope off her belt, tying Lily's hands behind her back while Tai used his bandana as a blindfold.

"I'll stay here with Carter." Erika told them. "I can tend to his wound and act as guard."

Miko trotted over to her, taking up a guard dog position.

"He tries anything, go for the Achilles tendon." Tai instructed his dog, getting a bark in confirmation.

"He won't." Lily assured. "We already made a bad first impression as it is."

Raph grabbed Lily, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Let's just go." he insisted.

* * *

They made it to the Hamato Clan apartments in record time. Raph set Lily down in a chair as they explained the situation to Seiko. Mizuki showed her the snapped bow as proof.

"Alright." Seiko said at last. "Let me talk to her."

Tai removed his bandana from Lily's eyes. She blinked, her eyes adjusting as Seiko sat down in front of her.

"Hello there." she greeted civilly. "My name is Seiko Mishima. And you are?"

"Lily." Lily replied. "Lily Hino.

"And your buddy back at the motel?" Tai asked. "Who's he?"

"Carter Robinson." Lily told him before sighing. "I know we got off to a bad start here, but I swear on my daddy's name and to the Lord God Almighty, I'm not your enemy."

Hisako rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall.

"You said your father was Hamato Clan, and moved to Texas." Seiko went on. "What was his name?"

"Ichiro Hino," Lily answered. "He had nothing but good things to say about you all."

"Ichiro…" Seiko muttered. "So that's what happened to him. I always wondered."

She nodded at Hana, who obediently untied Lily. Lily rubbed her wrists.

"I'm really sorry for shooting at you." she told them. "The arrow startled me and I acted on instinct."

"Mom, you knew her dad?" Makoto asked.

Seiko nodded.

"He was a good fighter, but suffered from a heart condition." she explained. "He declined Yukio's offer to join our Hamato Clan faction; he wanted to start over."

"He went to a ranch out in Waco." Lily told them. "It's where he met my mom. He taught me everything I know, from how to fight to how to shoot."

Jade scoffed.

"Since when does a ninja use a gun?" she questioned.

"Since the invention of the silencer." Lily shot back. "Besides, I mostly use rubber bullets."

"You expect me to believe a rubber bullet tore through my bow string?" Mizuki asked as she restrung her bow.

"I said mostly." Lily clarified. "It was Daddy's compromise for me to use a gun. He always said the Hamato ninja don't kill unless absolutely necessary."

"Your father taught you well." Seiko complimented. "But why are you here?"

"His heart got the better of him last week." Lily explained. "He saw the news reports, heard the rumors of Hamato Clan active in New York. His last request was that Carter and I come here to find you to finish our training, under Master Yoshi if possible."

"Well, you're in luck." Leo told her. "He's our father."

"We'll talk to him about your dad's request, Lily." Kagome added.

Lily removed her hat, bowing her head in respect.

"Thank you." she said gratefully.

"In the meantime, let's bring Carter here." Donnie said. "And… call a tow truck for your truck."

"Yeah, my bad." Raph admitted.

Lily tilted her head quizzically.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Raph rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, we weren't sure if you guys were evil or not." he said sheepishly. "So I... kinda sorta slashed your tires to make sure you couldn't make a getaway."

Lily sighed, rubbing her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, boy." she let out.

 **-X-**

Some time later, a tow truck arrived in front of the apartments, towing Carter's truck. Carter himself entered the apartment, supported by Erika on one side with Miko following behind.

"I'm guessing we're clear now?" Carter asked.

"Yep." Leo confirmed. "I called Master Splinter. He'll be here in a bit to talk over Lily's dad's request."

"Sweet." Carter said with a grin. "Though something tells me I need to get to a hospital and have them look at this properly."

"Is it really that bad, Erika?" Jade questioned.

"Lily did a good job." Erika replied. "But having a professional check it out wouldn't be a bad idea."

It wasn't much longer before Kasumi's car rolled up, and Splinter and Kasumi themselves enter. The two looked Lily over.

"So you're Ichiro's daughter?" Kasumi asked. "I can see the resemblance."

Lily nodded, then noticed Splinter, taking a step back in surprise.

"Whoa." she remarked. "I knew this city was known for big rats, but this isn't what I expected."

"Lily, that's Splinter." Vee informed her. "Who you came here looking for."

Lily blinked in surprise. "You're Hamato Yoshi?"

"Indeed I am." Splinter gave a bow.

Lily turned beet-red at that.

"I am so sorry!" she blurted. "It's just… I wasn't expecting…"

"None of us were." Tai told her. "He's surprisingly chill about it."

"Right." Lily nodded. "Well then…"

She knelt before Splinter, holding up her tanto. "Master Yoshi, my daddy wished for me to complete my training under you and the rest of the Hamato Clan. I'd be honored if you took me under your wing, as would Carter."

Splinter took her chin in his hand.

"Rise, young one." he instructed, Lily doing so. "So long as you agree to follow the Hamato code of honor, I see no problem with it."

"Of course." Lily assured him. "I always have."

"Well then, welcome to the clan." Seiko remarked. "We'll get you set up in the apartment."

"Thank you." Lily said with a smile. "But before that, could one of you take Carter to a doctor?"

Erika gave her a thumbs up. "Way ahead of you."

"I'll drive him there." Kasumi told her, helping Carter up.

She loaded him into her car, then drove off.

* * *

That night, Carter was resting in a hospital bed, his foot elevated and wrapped in sterile bandages. Out of the blue, the door slowly slid open and a shadowy figure entered. It loomed over Carter with a wicked grin as darkness enveloped the room…

* * *

Down in the lair, everyone was fast asleep when Leo's T-Phone went off. He groaned loudly, fumbling for it.

"H'llo?" he answered groggily.

" _Leo, it's me._ " came the voice of Kara Lewis.

"Kara?" Leo yawned. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

" _Crime doesn't rest._ " Kara said matter-of-factly. " _I've got a weird one. A kidnapping at Manhattan General. Victim is Carter Robinson._ "

Leo was wide awake in an instant.

" _The doctor said that the camera feeds suddenly cut, then everything went dark._ " Kara went on. " _Then everything came back online, and the victim was gone. No signs of a struggle, or forced entry._ "

"Weird…" Leo remarked. "Alright, we're on it."

" _Thanks, Leo._ " Kara said gratefully. " _I'll be waiting at the scene. Maybe Don can find something we missed._ "

* * *

The Hamato Clan assembled at Manhattan General, many of them still half-asleep. Some of them had just thrown on jackets over their pajamas.

"Okay." Jade groaned. "What was so damn important that Kara called us to a crime scene at 3 AM?"

"Carter was kidnapped." Leo told them.

"WHAT?!" Lily shrieked, wide awake instantly.

"Kara said there was no sign of a struggle, or forced entry." Leo went on. "One second he was in bed, the next he just vanished. Poof."

Donnie put on a T-Glass, quickly surveying the building. He pressed a few buttons, and through the glass, a faint hologram of a person appeared, walking down the halls to Carter's room.

"Whoever this was, they were seeking out Carter." he reported. "Not sure why, though."

He followed the hologram, the others behind him, and they stopped at the hospital bed as Donnie scanned the scene.

"Huh, that's weird." he mused. "The trail just... stops. I don't see any exit, or any trace of what happened."

"There's gotta be something!" Lily insisted.

"Calm down, Lily." Donnie said. "I'm still looking."

Hisako stepped into the room and almost immediately crumbled to the ground. She went pale and let out a shaky breath, holding herself. The others looked at her in shock.

"What's wrong?" Kagome demanded, kneeling by her. "Are you okay?!"

"No…" Hisako wheezed. "Something's wrong… something… _horrible_ came here. It left an impression. An air of wrongness that's just hanging in the air."

"Horrible?" Makoto questioned. "Like what?"

"Just... evil." Hisako replied. "Like a culmination of everything wrong in the universe. I just... I can't explain it any better than that."

"Like a devil?" Lily suggested.

"If there was such a thing, yes." Hisako nodded.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know all that?" she asked.

"I'm psychic." Hisako explained. "It makes me sensitive to emotions and thoughts around me, but I've never felt something as dark as this…"

At that, Lily pulled a small cross necklace out from under her bandana, kneeling her head and closing her eyes as if in prayer. Hisako just rolled her eyes.

"That's not gonna do you any good." she declared. "I can assure you, nobody's listening."

Lily glared at her at that.

"Y'know, even if you don't believe in God, you could at least have the decency to respect other people's beliefs." she said sternly.

"I respect your belief." Hisako clarified. "But I don't see the point in praying when your friend is in danger. It's a waste of time."

"I'm praying for his safety." Lily shot back. "What's your problem with God and religion? Why are you so jaded and cynical?"

Something in Hisako snapped and she jumped to her feet, getting in Lily's face.

"No man in the sky intervened to save me from Krang's torture and scalpels." she hissed at the Texan ninja. "If he's really all-powerful and benevolent, answer me this: Where was His help when Krang took over New York? Where was His help when Shredder betrayed the Hamato Clan and killed Karai's mom and Kagome's dad? Where was _my_ help when Krang killed my birth parents and used me as a fucking lab rat for the first ten years of my life?! _WHERE_?!"

She was panting, tears in her eyes as she came out of her rant. Lily was just staring at her, shocked and stunned. Hisako composed herself, shaking her head as she tried to regain her senses.

"I'm sorry." she sighed. "I just… I gotta get out of this room."

She shoved her way out, bolting down the hall and out of the wing.

"I didn't mean to-" Lily began before sighing. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Raph assured her.

Tai cleared his throat, getting them back on track.

"Okay." he said. "So whatever took Carter is, according to Hisako, basically evil on two legs. Wanna bet Shredder's involved?"

"Why would he kidnap a random kid out of a hospital bed?" Vee questioned.

"Because my mom dropped him off?" Kagome suggested. "Figured there was a connection?"

"What connection?" Leo pointed out. "Carter's just a random kid."

"More than that, Hisako's never reacted like that to Shredder." Donnie added. "This is someone, or something, new."

"Whoever it is, they're gonna pay for taking my friend." Lily vowed, spinning the chamber in her revolver for emphasis.

Kara stuck her head in at that.

"Guys?" she said. "Remember how I said the video feed was cut?"

"Yeah." Leo replied. "Why?"

"Well, it seems we were wrong." Kara informed them. "We got something."

 **-X-**

The group followed Kara to the security room, where some other officers were at the computer.

"What have you got?" Donnie asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Kara replied, bringing up the footage.

The group crowded around the footage as a woman's silhouette walked in. The camera couldn't seem to focus on her, but as the Turtles squinted, they noticed something.

"Is it just me, or does she have… horns?" Vee questioned.

"I think you're right." Leo agreed.

The woman seemed to turn toward the camera, giving a grin that was too wide for her face. As she did, black ooze seemed to drip from her clothes, congealing into tentacles that wrapped around Carter. One then came up, smashing the camera and cutting the feed. Everyone stared at the screen in shocked silence, before Jade took a deep breath.

"Okay." she said, eerily calm. "I think I speak for all of us when I say _WHAT THE FLYING FUCK WAS THAT_?!"

"I think…" Leo began, "I think that was the Devil."

Donnie shook his head vigorously.

"That's impossible, Leo." He insisted, though his voice faltered for a moment. "Isn't it?"

"With all the shit we've seen, I'm willing to believe it." Raph answered.

"So... what?" Erika questioned. "The Devil broke into the hospital and dragged Carter off to Hell or something?"

"Maybe?" Donnie replied uncertainly. "I don't know!"

He buried his face in his hands.

"What have our lives come to?!" he demanded.

Mikey sighed. "God, I miss the days when the weirdest things in this city were us."

"Okay, okay. We get it." Tai cut in. "The city's gone to literal hell."

"Whatever's going on, we need to find out." Mizuki insisted.

"Agreed." said Tai. "We need some way to track this devil lady."

"Hisako seemed pretty sensitive to whatever happened in Carter's room." Hana pointed out.

"A little _too_ sensitive." Vee added. "You saw how she snapped at Lily."

"Be that as it may, it seems she's the best chance at tracking her and getting Carter back." Lily insisted. "Devil or not, she's not keeping my friend."

The Turtles and Kagome looked visibly nervous at that.

"Lily, we want to find Carter too." Leo told her. "But the last time Hisako got that bad…"

All eyes turned to Tai at that.

"She vaporized me." Tai said bluntly.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Then how are you still here?" she questioned.

Tai shrugged his shoulders. "I got better."

"That's not gonna happen, Tai." Hisako's voice cut in.

They turned, seeing her walking in with Midnight by her side. She stopped next to Lily, looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." she told her. "You didn't deserve that."

"It's okay. Happens to everybody." Lily assured her. "So... how much of that discussion did you hear?"

"Just the part about me needing to track a devil woman." Hisako replied. "And about Tai getting vaporized."

"I know it sounds nuts, Hisako." Donnie cut in at that. "But the video feed Kara found... there's no other explanation. Whatever kidnapped Carter is some kind of demon."

"Whatever." Hisako sat down. "I'll see if I can find any traces of that darkness."

She closed her eyes and sat in a meditative position, branching out for any sign of darkness. Her brow furrowed, and she started to sweat. Then she gasped, coming out of the meditation.

"The Null Group." she reported. "It's Darkness Central."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "The what now?"

"The Null Group." A big multinational Fortune 100 corporation. Their CEO, Madame Null, is almost as rich as my mom."

"I'm sensing a pattern, guys." Mikey remarked. "I mean, TCRI, alien headquarters. Mirage Industries, Krang hideout. Masamune Industries, Shredder HQ. And now the Null Group. Are all big companies a front or something?"

"Looks like I wasn't too far off." Tai mused.

"Doesn't matter." Lily insisted, determined. "If this Null Group has Carter, we're getting him back."

Leo nodded.

"Then let's haul shell." he declared.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There we have it.

Lily Hino is my own OC, based on the character of Gemini Sunrise from the Sakura Wars games and both Project X Zones, as well as the "samurai/ninja cowboy" trope. Carter is from the last two seasons of the 1987 cartoon; his last name of Robinson is taken from his VA from that series, Bumper Robinson.

As for Null, it's the name of two separate characters, one male, one female; the male version is from the Archie comics, and the female from IDW. Both are demonic businesspeople. I'm using the IDW version.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Lily- Cat Taber (Party Girl from _Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City_ , Padmé Amidala from _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , Penelo from _Final Fantasy XII_ )

* Carter- Zeno Robinson (Alan Albright from _Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien_ , Cyborg from _Young Justice_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	112. Angels and Demons

**Chapter 111: Angels and Demons**

* * *

The Shellraiser and Party Wagon rumbled up to Null Headquarters, lurking a good distance away as they took in the sight of the building, a massive skyscraper on the outskirts of the New York metropolitan area.

"Wow, huge building." Makoto mused. "Think she's compensating for something?"

"What's the play, Leo?" Raph questioned.

"Honestly guys, I… have no idea." Leo confessed. "This is... beyond anything we've ever dealt with before."

"Kagome, you seem to know more about the Null Group than any of us." Tai said, turning to her. "What all can you tell us?"

"It's basically international." Kagome explained. "For starters, they operate a rail yard in New Jersey, and they're the ones who market Null Cola."

"Oh, I love that brand of soda!" Mikey cut in. "It comes in all kinds of flavors: regular, cherry, lemon, vanilla…"

"I've even heard rumors that they have their own private security force." Kagome went on, ignoring Mikey. "Null Security, they call them."

"What about underworld ties?" Hisako asked.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Hisako held up her hand.

"Criminal underworld." she clarified. "I refuse to believe this 'devil woman' concept."

"Mom heard on the grapevine that after we took Krang down, Null seized all of Mirage Industries' assets." Kagome replied.

"Could that include the mutagen?" Donnie suggested. "It could explain how mutants like Koya exist."

"Of course!" Vee exclaimed. "That's gotta be how Shredhead's still got access to mutagen, even with Krang stuck in Dimension X!"

"And it could explain why she took Carter." Tai deduced. "He's a test subject!"

"Well, this devil lady ain't gettin' him." Lily swore.

"You seriously buy that?" Hisako questioned. "She could just be an alien, or a mutant."

"Hisako, c'mon now." Lily retorted. "She has the horns, the evil powers. Just being near areas she's been in freaked you out. The evidence that she's a demon is right in front of your face. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

Hisako glared at her at that.

"Listen, Lily." she said, calm but cold. "You haven't been around me long, so let me make this clear. I. Am. A. Fucking. Mess. I freak out over... over needles, or the washer buzzer, or when Donnie uses his drills around me. I have nightmares so bad I rip my room apart. I have seen shit you would not believe! So let me tell you this: I'm not being stubborn, I'm being realistic. And the sooner you pull yourself out of your religious fucking fantasy, the sooner you'll finally-!"

"Hisako!" Leo cut her off harshly.

She stopped herself, taking several breaths.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Hisako questioned.

"What the hell, I'll just say it." Jade decided. "Ever since we got on this case, you've been at Lily's throat and snapping at her over her beliefs. What the fuck is your problem, Hisako?"

"It's not me!" Hisako insisted, picking up Midnight. "It's… whatever the fuck this is! I feel like something's bringing every dark thought to the surface. Every comment I usually keep to myself, every vile thought, I just… I can't stop them!"

"The work of the Devil whispering in your ear." Lily theorized.

Hisako turned to her, eyes flashing green in anger.

"There's no such thing as a-!" she began before taking a breath to stop herself.

She clutched Midnight, holding the pup as if she was a tether to reality.

"Damn it, I gotta get a grip on myself here!" she cried.

"It's the dark Aeons on Xaava-Dal all over again." Mikey deduced. "But why aren't the rest of us at each other's throats and all crabby?"

"Faith." Lily realized. "Tell me, do the rest of you share Hisako's atheist perspective?"

"We're more agnostic." Vee replied.

"The rest of us, we're spiritual, but not exactly religious." Jade added.

"That's what's protecting you." Lily said. "Faith in the divine. It's what keeps us from succumbing to sin."

"Wait." Hana piped up. "Since Hisako's the only atheist in the group, that's why Null's messing with her head like this?"

"Makes sense." Vee decided. "Like some vampire stories, where crosses and whatnot fail to protect the user because they don't have faith."

"So this Null Group just might be the actual Devil." Raph rubbed his eyes. "Jesus Christ."

Hisako scoffed.

"Bunch of mumbo jumbo bullshit." she muttered.

By this point, Jade had reached the end of her patience. She stood up, getting in Hisako's face.

"Good God, the depth of your self-delusion is awe-inspiring." she spat. "What's it gonna take for you to accept that this Null's a fucking demon?!"

"You wanna have a go, Jade?" Hisako snapped. "I'll fucking pull you inside out!"

"Okay!" Kagome shouted, getting their attention. "This is getting us nowhere! Now, we can either stand here and continue to cuss each other out, or we can try and figure out a way to save Carter and stop the Null Group. So what's it gonna be?"

"Fine…" Hisako gave in, adjusting her grip on Midnight. "So… what now?"

Donnie put on his T-Glass, using the night vision setting to see a guard dressed in a blue suit and fedora exit the building.

"One of the guards." he reported. "Maybe we can persuade him to tell us where Carter is."

Mizuki drew an arrow, firing it and releasing a bola. It tripped up the guard, and she reeled him in. They had him up against the wall in an instant.

"Okay, pal." Tai began. "Start talk-"

Suddenly, the guard effortlessly broke free of the bola, much to their surprise.

"What the fu-!" Tai managed before the guard smacked him aside, slamming him into a brick wall with enough force to leave an imprint.

Makoto jumped in, kicking him in the face and knocking his hat. They all froze up as the guard's face was revealed.

"Holy shit…" Makoto let out in surprise.

The man was completely bald with colorless eyes and gray veins across his face. He looked neither alive nor dead, and nowhere close to human.

"W-what the hell?!" Hana exclaimed.

"It's… it's a homunculus." Vee realized.

"What?" Erika asked. "You mean like in _Fullmetal Alchemist_?"

"Not exactly." Vee replied. "It's an artificial being made of clay."

"Clay?" Tai pulled himself up, rubbing his jaw. "Feels more like brick!"

"They're virtually indestructible." Vee explained.

"Let's test it out!" Raph declared, drawing his sais.

He launched himself at the homunculus, but it merely grabbed him and slammed him into the ground hard. Jade charged in at that, swinging her staff and cracking the homunculus over the head with her staff twice. As she went in for a third blow, it grabbed her staff, and they struggled for a minute before the homunculus jerked the staff forward, cracking Jade in the nose and knocking her back.

"Go for its mouth!" Vee ordered. "If the legends are true, then there's a slip of paper in its mouth! Get it out, and it stops moving!"

"Isn't that just a Jewish legend?" Mizuki asked.

"You have a better idea?" Vee shot back.

Makoto threw his hoodie off and shifted into Spider Bytez, tackling the homunculus to the ground and using his top two arms to pry its mouth open. Sure enough, in place of a tongue, there was a slip of paper.

"Bingo!" Makoto exclaimed.

With a free hand, he ripped the paper out, and the homunculus immediately stops moving.

"Well, that was a little anticlimactic." he muttered.

Jade pulled herself up, a hand to her nose and blood seeping between her fingers.

"Speak for yourself." she retorted.

Erika immediately walked over to her, pulling out her medi-pak.

"Let me see." she ordered.

Jade slowly removed her hand, showing blood dripping from both nostrils. Erika gently felt both sides of her nose, the older girl wincing in pain.

"You got lucky." she reported. "He gave you a good whack, but it doesn't look like your nose is broken."

"That's good." Jade said in relief. "Hurts like hell, though."

As this was going on, Vee took the paper from Makoto, looking it over.

"'Obey.'" she read aloud.

She thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers.

"Don, you got a pen?" she asked

Donnie rummaged around in his belt pouches, then handed one to her. Vee scribbled something down on the paper as fast as she could.

"And… done." she said. "Makoto, prop that thing up for me, please."

Makoto did so, though not without question." Is it really a good idea to wake Clayboy here back up?"

"Relax." Vee assured. "He'll be nothing but helpful, I promise."

She slid the paper back into his mouth, and the homunculus woke up, straightening up.

"Obey the Hamato Clan." it declared in a deep voice.

"How did you-?" Hisako began, confused.

"It's the legend." Vee explained. "You write on slips of paper and put them in the mouth of a golem or homunculus, they do whatever you tell them."

"And you told it to obey." Leo realized.

"Obey _us_." Vee clarified. "Now it will answer anything we want."

"Okay." Lily decided. "Then I've got a few questions for it."

She approached the Homunculus, which was just standing there like a statue.

"Where is Null keeping my friend?" she asked.

"Clarification is necessary." the homunculus replied.

"Carter Robinson!" Lily snapped. "Null kidnapped him from the hospital! I wanna know where he is, and why Null took him!"

"Carter Robinson is Madame Null's latest test subject." the homunculus replied. "He was taken as part of her Mutagen Project, begun when Madame Null acquired the assets of Mirage Industries."

"'Latest'?" Leo piped up. "She's taken other people?!"

"Correct." the homunculus reported. "Current estimation, forty-seven living subjects."

"My God…" Hana let out. "And where is this laboratory?"

"It's-" was all the homunculus was able to say before it suddenly glowed black and exploded.

"A puppet that turns against its masters has no further use to me." came a feminine voice.

They all whirled around, seeing a red-skinned woman with horns wearing a purple business suit descending the stairs.

"My, my." she said. "I was warned that you Hamato Clan would be trouble, but I never expected this level of brashness."

"Madame Null, I presume?" Mizuki questioned.

Null smirked. "You catch on quickly, girl."

Hisako stood up, slowly reaching for her tessens.

"Come now, Hamato Hisako." Null said suddenly. "If I wanted to fight you, you'd be able to tell by the fact that your blood would be painting these walls crimson. So play nice."

"You don't scare me, bitch." Hisako spat.

"No, I do something far worse." Null replied, her eyes flashing red.

Hisako jolted, dropping Midnight.

"The faithless are so easily manipulated." Null mocked.

"Hisako!" Kagome screamed, glaring at Null. "So it's true. You are a demon from Hell!"

"Of a sort." Null answered. "I was once a mortal, like the rest of you. Until the day I made a pact with a demon lord from the Netherworld. Now, I have transcended humanity."

"So what?" Leo demanded. "You sold your soul for a cushy desk job as a CEO?"

"That, and more power." Null replied, gesturing to her red skin and horns. "What you see of me here is only the beginning. With every evil deed I commit, my demonic power grows stronger. You've already witnessed the power of my aura alone. Just by standing in a room, I can make someone give into their darkest impulses. Especially if they remain unprotected by 'Him'."

She stole a smirk at Hisako.

"Poor, deluded girl." she mocked. "It seems your stubborn refusal to accept my true nature and embrace the divine shall be the death of you."

Hisako pulled out one of her tessen and opened it, slowly raising it toward her own throat.

"Hisako, what are you doing?!" Mikey shrieked. "Stop!"

"That weak-willed bitch cannot hear you, turtle." Null taunted. "She will do as I command."

"Just stop!" Leo screamed. "What do you want?!"

"Were you not listening, boy?" Null questioned. "Supreme power. Unlimited power. Acts of evil will lead me to it, and what could be more evil than driving a girl to suicide?"

She cackled evilly as Hisako prepared to slash her own throat. However, that's when a new voice cut in.

"Enough, Null!"

Before they could do more than register the fact, a bright light flashed, and when it faded, a new figure stood between Null and Hisako. The figure in question was a beautiful blonde woman, wearing a pure white dress and matching jacket. Null scowled.

"Gabrielle." she snarled. "Meddling again."

"Leave now, Null." Gabrielle ordered. "And release the girl."

After a minute, Null's self-preservation kicked in and she released Hisako, who dropped to the ground.

"You can't thwart me forever." she vowed before retreating, leaving the others to approach Gabrielle.

"Not to sound ungrateful but... who or what _are_ you?" Raph questioned.

Gabrielle turned to them slowly.

"My name is Gabrielle." she introduced. "I am an angel of the Lord."

"Bull… shit." Hisako spat, sitting up.

Gabrielle turned to her at that.

"Null's taint is still within her." she declared.

"From what I've gathered, that's how she normally is." Lily mused.

"Not really." Tai informed her. "Besides, you've only known her for a day."

Gabrielle approached a wary Hisako, kneeling down to her.

"Do not fight me, Hamato Hisako." she soothed. "I merely want to help you."

"Fuck off." Hisako snapped. "I don't need any help. Especially from some 'angel'."

"Are…" Makoto began, "are you really an angel?"

Rather than answer, Gabrielle removed her jacket. After a minute, a light glowed between her shoulder blades, and two large white feathered wings sprouted from her back. The others gaped in surprise, Lily outright dropping to her knees, while Hisako just gave a slow, sarcastic clap.

"Nice trick." she said cynically. "Bird mutant? Maybe a little lightning bug as well?"

"Regardless of whether or not you believe me, it is the truth." Gabrielle replied calmly. "Everything you've heard is the truth."

By this point, Hisako had had enough. She jumped to her feet, glaring at Gabrielle.

"Bull fucking shit!" she screamed. "I'm sick of hearing it! You're no angel! Null's no demon! And there is! No! GOD!"

She lunged at Gabrielle, grabbing her by the face as her hands glowed green, but suddenly, a white light washed over her. She let go of Gabrielle, then stumbled back, doubling over and vomiting up black sludge. After she was done retching, she looked at the angel in shock, stumbling back and leaning against a wall as she struggled to breathe.

"It can't be…" she managed. "It's… it's not possible…"

"What'd you see?" Vee asked.

Hisako slowly turned to her sister.

"The truth." she said quietly.

Gabrielle waved a hand over the puddle of sludge, which burst into white fire, before turning back to them.

"Perhaps now that you are cleansed of the miasma, you are more willing to listen." she asked.

Hisako just gave a slow nod, while Lily composed herself and stood up.

"I... I never thought I'd actually meet a real angel." she managed.

"Nor did I expect to reveal myself." Gabrielle replied. "However, these are troubling times, and I fear I need your help."

"To stop Null?" Mikey questioned.

"Yes." Gabrielle confirmed with a nod. "We have been enemies for decades. But as she said, she grows stronger the more evil acts she commits."

"And she's got a goldmine of opportunities here." Raph deduced. "Especially if she's gotten her hands on mutagen."

"Indeed." Gabrielle replied. "You've seen some of her products at the X-Fights, as well as the Shredder's servant Koya."

"What about Carter?" Lily asked.

"Your friend has not yet been transformed." Gabrielle assured. "There is still time to rescue him, as well as the rest of Null's test subjects."

Hana nodded at that. "Even if we can't stop some of them from being mutated, we can still save them before Null can hurt them anymore."

"Agreed." said Leo. "The big question is how? Personally, I don't want Null trying to control Hisako again."

"I don't believe that will be an issue after this." Gabrielle remarked, looking at Hisako. "Will it?"

She was just staring, stunned speechless. Erika waved her hand in front of her face, but got no reaction.

"Crap, she's in shock." she realized.

"Damn it…" Raph cursed. "What do we do?"

"We retreat for now." Gabrielle decided. "It will give me time to explain, and for your sister to come to terms with the truth."

* * *

They gathered back at the Hamato Clan apartments, along with April and Casey, who had been alerted of the situation.

"Null and I have been mortal enemies since she first made her dark pact." Gabrielle explained. "Where she tries to spread evil, I try to spread good."

"Yin and yang." Seiko realized. "Balance light and dark."

"Yes." Gabrielle nodded. "Null also assists other evil beings in their endeavors to this end."

"Like Shredder." Kagome mused.

"Indeed." said Gabrielle. "Few living mortals possess a soul as black as Oroku Saki."

"So Shredhead's so dark, he drew in a literal devil." Raph mused. "Funny how little that surprises me."

"So is what Kitsune said true?" Kasumi asked. "Was Saki always evil?"

"Not exactly, but she was right about one thing." Gabrielle replied. "The rage, the anger, the violence... it was all there, just waiting to spring out like a jack-in-the-box. All the Pantheon witch had to do was open the door and let the real Oroku Saki out."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Seiko admitted. "He always was a bit of an ass. All Kitsune did was give a little direction to a loose cannon, teach a few tricks to a mad dog."

"So…" Mikey began, "is she really a... you know?"

"The Pantheon is an ancient group. Beings that, like Null, have transcended humanity." Gabrielle explained. "All eight of them sired by an ancient entity known only as the Dragon. However, they are not of consequence at present."

"Null." Tai declared. "We gotta save Carter and the other innocent people she's snagged."

"Agreed." Gabrielle confirmed. "However, if we are to succeed, we will need everyone."

She turned to Hisako. "And while she believes now, she still lacks faith."

"Sorry." Hisako sighed. "I just... it's hard to have faith in someone that was never there. I mean, he's supposed to be this benevolent being. So why does he let bad stuff happen? Like Shredder, or Null, or… or Krang?"

Gabrielle stood up at that, taking a small ceramic pot off of a nearby stand.

"Mind if I use this to explain?" she asked.

"Go ahead." Seiko nodded.

"Think of God as a potter." Gabrielle explained. "He is given a lump of clay to mold into something beautiful. Humans are this clay. I'm sure you know of the phrase 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' For the mold to come out perfect, it must go through the fire. Going through the fire can hurt, but it molds you into the person you were meant to be."

"So I was meant to be a broken mess?" Hisako questioned.

"Of course not." Gabrielle insisted. "Look at yourself, Hamato Hisako. You have become a strong, intelligent, beautiful young woman, surrounded by loving friends and family. What happened to you was horrible, but you have come out stronger and wiser for it. Think of all you've accomplished. Your insight into alien life has aided this world many times, knowledge you only had because of where you were, and your experiences helped a man turn from a path of darkness. Could such a girl truly be considered a 'broken mess' as you claim?"

Hisako was silent as she thought it over.

"Just answer one last question." she said. "Was he really watching over me?"

"Who do you think spurred Leatherhead to save you?" Gabrielle questioned. "Or led you to cross paths with Hamato Yoshi? Who roused Yoshi from his slumber the night you nearly took your own life?"

Tears began falling from Hisako's eyes as she let this sink in.

"The Lord knew of your pain." Gabrielle went on. "And he also knew of Hamato Yoshi, the poor soul who had lost his wife and child, and found himself changed and faced with five new unique children to take care of. He led you to them, so that their love and support would shape you into the person you are now."

"He sent me to the one family that would understand…" Hisako realized. "That would be able to help me…"

Gabrielle nodded at that. "Precisely."

Hisako wiped her eyes.

"I am so sorry I ever said there's no such thing as God." she said.

"And for what it's worth, I'm sorry you went through so much pain." Gabrielle replied.

Hisako managed a small smile.

"Like you said," she began, looking at her family, "what doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

Mikey sniffled, wiping his eye.

"You okay, bro?" Raph asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Mikey replied. "It's just... it's moments like this that make all this crap we go through worthwhile."

Hisako got up, holding her arms open. The Turtles quickly went in for a hug, Karai and Kagome joining them. After a few minutes, they parted.

"Alright." Leo began. "Now that that's done, let's go save those people and kick some devil lady ass."

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There we have it.

Just FYI, Gabrielle featured in the Archie TMNT Adventures comics as well, featuring in an arc titled "The Angel of Times Square." My version of Null also uses some aspects from the Archie comic, like getting stronger and more demonic with every act of evil she commits. And yes, in the IDW comics, she uses homunculi; Author of the Insane and I spliced in the whole "paper in its mouth" thing from the golem legend in Jewish mythology.

Next time, the gang storms the Null Group to save Carter and the other test subjects.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Gabrielle - Carrie Keranen (Lailah from _Tales of Zestiria_ , Ling Xiaoyu from _Tekken: Blood Vengeance_ , Casca from _Berserk_ )

* Null - Laura Post (Ragyo Kiryuin from _Kill la Kill_ , Rosalia from _Sword Art Online_ , Blizzard from _One Punch Man_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


	113. Breakout

**Chapter 112: Breakout**

* * *

The Hamato Clan quickly hurried to the lab, arriving on an upper level. After a quick look around, Leo pulled a small knife out of his belt and cut a hole in the glass window big enough for them to go through. They slipped through quickly and quietly.

"I'd say our first step is finding a computer." Donnie whispered. "Access the security cameras and everything."

"Gabrielle, do you know where the security room is?" Leo asked the angel.

"I've been keeping tabs on Null's operations for years." Gabrielle replied. "I know everything about her buildings like the back of my hand. Just follow me."

She led them through the halls to an old door. Tai picked the lock, and they quickly slipped inside. Donnie made his way to the computer, cracking his knuckles before getting to work.

"Try and find where all of Null's test subjects are." Hisako instructed. "I don't wanna leave a single one behind."

Donnie typed away for a few minutes, eventually cracking the system and waving the group over.

"Okay, there are multiple projects going on involving mutagen." he informed them. "The biggest one, they're calling the Chimera Project. Something about the 'ultimate mutant.'"

"Her 'crowning achievement.'" Gabrielle mused. "She seeks to do what Krang did to Sebastian Grey, only on a much faster timeline."

"From the looks of it, so far, they haven't produced a viable result." Donnie added. "None of them are what Null's been looking for."

"I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing." Jade remarked.

"She's kept the test subjects alive for research purposes. We can still save them." Donnie assured, scrolling down. "Another one... Project Alraune. From the looks of it, she's trying to make her own Snakeweed."

"Like we need another plant mutant." Raph grumbled. "Two is already too many."

"Test subject is named Allie West." Donnie reported. "She's holed up in the west wing."

"I'll get her." Hisako decided.

"Count me in, too." Tai said.

Hisako nodded and they hurried away, followed by Mizuki. Donnie scrolled down some more.

"The Chimera Project test subjects are holed up on the west wing." he reported. "There are also people who haven't been mutated yet, on a lower level."

"Okay." Leo decided. "The five of us and Kagome will handle the human prisoners. The rest of you get to the Chimera Project labs and spring them."

They nodded, then all broke off.

 **-X-**

Hisako, Tai, and Mizuki made it to the cell containing Project Alraune and heard soft sobbing from within. Hisako winced at the waves of emotion coming from inside.

"I know that feeling." she said quietly. "Guys, that girl is suicidal."

Mizuki immediately tried to pick the lock. Tai shook his head, pushing her back. Hisako surrounded the door and pulled it off its hinges, setting it gently aside. Miko and Midnight rushed in, headed towards its sole occupant.

Seated in the corner, hugging her legs, was a girl around their age. She looked mostly human, with waist-length red hair, but her hair had green streaks through it, and her skin was also green. She was clad in little more than a white hospital gown.

Both dogs approached her, Midnight gently placing a paw on her leg and cocking her head. Miko sat next to her, nudging the girl with his nose. Tai slowly came in, followed by Mizuki and Hisako, causing the girl to flinch instinctively.

"No…" she pleaded, "no more tests. Leave me alone…"

"We're not here for that." Tai assured her gently, getting her to look up and reveal tear-stained green eyes. "We're gonna get you out of here."

Hisako bent down, meeting her eyes.

"You're safe now, Allie." she promised.

"There's no place for me out there anymore." Allie sniffled. "I'm a monster…"

"No, you're not." Hisako insisted. "You're an innocent girl who's been through hell."

"There's only one way you can help me." Allie insisted, looking directly at Tai's swords.

Tai shook his head vigorously.

"No." he declared. "That is _not_ the answer!"

"Please, just kill me." Allie begged. "I can't do it myself. I've tried."

To drive her point home, she picked up a sharpened piece of metal.

"NO!" Hisako screamed.

But it was too late. Allie impaled herself in the stomach with the metal and pulled it out, only for the wound to heal itself up near-instantly. Everyone was shocked at that.

"Holy shit…" Mizuki whispered.

Hisako instantly yanked the metal out of Allie's hands, just staring at the wound. Allie leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck, but Hisako instead threw the metal aside out of reach.

"Death isn't the answer, Allie." she said firmly. "It never is."

"How do you know?" Allie demanded. "You have no idea what this is like! To have everything taken from you and then turned into… into something…"

She broke down, burying her face in her knees. Hisako placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, I do." she informed her.

Allie looked up and Hisako pulled up her shirt enough to reveal the katana scar on her flank.

"We're the same." Hisako added, dropping her shirt. "I won't compare what we went through, because that's not fair to either of us. We've both been hurt, but what we went through doesn't have to define us."

She stood up, offering Allie a hand up.

"You can rise above this." she insisted. "All you have to do is try."

After a few minutes, Allie slowly took her hand.

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, the others had made it to the Chimera Project wing.

"We must be careful." Gabrielle warned. "Null has more than mere Homunculi on her staff."

As they approached the doors, they saw two women nearby, one with black hair and glasses, the other with blonde hair. April's eyes widened, recognizing the black-haired woman.

"Wait... I know that girl." she whispered. "That's Lindsey Baker. She went to high school with Robyn."

"Who's that with her?" Casey asked.

"I think… that's her girlfriend." April realized. "Jillian Amante."

"Well, maybe they'll give us a hand with a little... persuasion." Jade mused, popping her neck for emphasis.

"Easy." April warned. "They're scared. I think they're prisoners here, just like Carter and the others."

"Well, let's get their attention." Makoto decided.

 **-X-**

Lindsey and Jillian were just exiting the lab when Makoto and Erika dropped down in front of them.

"Hello, ladies." Makoto greeted casually. "Mind if we chat?"

Both gasped in shock, Jillian dropping her clipboard.

"Just relax." Erika soothed, holding up a placating hand. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help."

"Whoever you are, you need to leave." Jillian ordered. "It's not safe here."

"Would it help if we told you we're with the Ninja Turtles, and know all about what's going on?" Makoto offered.

"The Turtles?" Lindsey asked, looking hopeful. "They're here?"

The rest of the group emerged from the shadows at that.

"Yeah, they are." Hana replied. "We want to save Null's test subjects, and you two."

"No, you're insane." Jillian said fearfully. "You have no idea what Null is capable of."

"We have to try." Lindsey insisted. "I am sick of being her slave. i won't let anyone else get hurt."

"Lindsey, if we go against Null, we're dead!" Jillian exclaimed. "You _know_ that!"

"Then at least I'll die doing something right." Lindsey said firmly.

"Then you're on your own." Jillian decided. "I'm sorry."

She took a step back from them and Jade scowled at her in disdain.

"Then get out of our sight, you gutless fucking coward." she spat.

Jillian immediately turned tail and walked away. Lindsey sighed.

"I can't believe I ever loved her." she muttered.

"She's afraid." Erika pointed out. "People do crazy things when they're afraid."

"I guess." Lindsey admitted. "Either way, she made her choice. What can I do to help?"

"Help us break the test subjects out of this dump." Makoto replied. "The Turtles are working on the people Null hasn't mutated yet."

Lindsey nodded in agreement. "Follow me."

She led them to the door, swiping her ID card in.

"They're in here." she told them, opening the door.

They looked around in awe, seeing various mutant hybrids. Many were huddled together, some of the older ones instantly moving to protect the younger ones. A few hissed or growled at the sight of Lindsey, who lowered her head in shame.

"I deserve your hate." she confessed. "After we free you all, I'll accept whatever punishment you choose."

A little boy that looked like the hybrid of a tabby cat with bird wings looked up from behind his protector, a black panther with bat wings.

"Free us?" he asked.

Hana stepped into the light.

"We're with the Ninja Turtles." she said. "We came here to break you all out."

Jade looked over the boy, gritting her teeth in rage.

"He's just a kid." she hissed. "Null really _is_ the fu- freaking devil."

April approached the panther, looking her over.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Elizabeth Booker." the panther replied, tearing up. "I came here to start a new life... and now look at me!"

As she got emotional, her hands started sparking with electricity. April looked surprised, but gently put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I'm sorry this happened, and that we didn't come to help you sooner." she said softly. "But we're here now, and we're getting you out."

"What about the others?" the boy asked.

"The Turtles are saving them right now." Erika assured.

As this was going on, Lily looked around for any sign of Carter, and soon came across something on a bed. It was a massive container with crude arms and metal legs. Inside, it held a human organ system with a jaw and eyes attached to the brain. The eyes moved around, signifying that this thing was alive.

"Whoa…" Lily let out as Lindsey came over.

"He was the first product of the Chimera Project." she revealed. "They dubbed him the Mutagen Man."

"Lindsey…" the Mutagen Man said, its voice crackling with fear. "Stay away…"

Lindsey looked away with remorse, but Lily approached.

"Mr. Mutagen Man, we're here to save you." she told him. "Can you walk?"

"Why would I... need to walk?" the Mutagen Man replied cryptically.

Lily raised an eyebrow in confusion, just before the Mutagen Man grabbed her wrist.

"You said you're here to save me…" he went on, forcing Lily's revolver against his dome, "so save me."

Lily immediately pulled her gun away.

"Uh-uh." she insisted. "I ain't gonna do it. Besides, wouldn't do much good. These are rubber bullets."

"Look at me, girl." the Mutagen Man insisted. "What's the point of going on? I'd rather die than continue to exist as a creature like this."

"I am looking at you." Lily replied. "And I'm sorry this happened, but ain't nobody dying today. We can help you, I promise."

She tugged at his wrist, and the Mutagen Man slowly stood up.

Meanwhile, April and Casey approached an older man, covered in white lizard scales.

"You shouldn't be here." he told them.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone said that…" Casey muttered to himself.

"Look, Mr…" April began, "what's your name?"

"James Heller." the man replied.

"Mr. Heller, we're here to save you and the others." April informed him.

"Don't worry about me." James said simply. "Get the others out."

"We're not leaving you." Casey insisted.

"Son, I'm seventy-nine years old." James informed him. "I had stage four lung cancer before Null took me. All I'll do is slow you down. Besides, I've lived my life. I've got nothing to lose."

After a minute, Casey reluctantly nodded.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." he told him.

"Don't be." James said. "Here."

He removed a set of dog tags out from around his neck.

"My family lives a few block away from the old Mirage Industries building." he explained. "Give these to them."

Casey took them, slipping them around his own neck.

"I'll make sure they get them." he vowed. "I promise."

 **-X-**

Down below, the Turtles and Kagome had found the prisoner cells. They found two Null Security guards dragging a little girl out of one.

"That's a kid." Kagome noticed, rage and horror on her face.

Raph scowled, and something inside him snapped. He charged then, tackling the guards to the ground and beating them up. Seeing they were homunculi as well, he practically ripped their jaws open, yanking the papers out of their mouths and tearing them up before spitting in the golems' faces in contempt. With that done, he turned to the little girl.

"You okay?" he asked gently. "Those things didn't hurt you, did they?"

The girl slowly got to her feet, breathing heavily.

"You're one of the Turtles." she realized.

Raph smirked slightly. "You expecting maybe Bugs Bunny?"

The other Turtles and Kagome quickly hurried over.

"Where are the other humans?" Donnie asked.

"In the cell." the girl replied. "Have you seen my brother? They took him days ago, and I haven't seen him since. Is he okay?"

"Our friends have that covered." Leo told her. "Mutant or not, they'll save him."

"Mutant?" the girl asked. "Is that what's going on here? Oh God…"

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner." Mikey told her. "But at least we can stop Null and her goons from hurting anyone else."

The girl nodded. "Let's get the others. Null will notice when I'm not brought in soon."

She led them to the cells, where they found numerous humans, Carter among them.

"The Turtles!" Carter exclaimed, standing up and balancing on his good leg. "You found me!"

"Sorry we're late." Vee said.

Donnie quickly got to work picking the locks, starting with Carter's.

"Better late than never." Carter remarked as he exited. "Where's Lily?"

"With the others, saving those Null already changed." Kagome informed him.

Soon, Donnie had gotten every door open, and the prisoners all exited.

"Thanks, Turtles." one man said gratefully. "Whaddaya say when I get home, I call up Channel 6 and tell Burne Thompson he's full of it?"

Raph chuckled.

"Don't let me stop you." he replied.

 **-X-**

It wasn't long before they met back up with the others.

"Carter!" Lily screamed, running over to and hugging him. "I've been so worried!"

Carter returned the embrace. "I knew you'd find me."

Mikey found his attention drawn to the Mutagen Man, and approached him.

"And you are?" he asked.

"They call me the Mutagen Man." the Mutagen Man replied. "I've never needed any other name."

"That ain't gonna fly." Mikey insisted. "You need a name. Luckily, that's my thing."

He thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers.

"How about Seymour Gutz?" he offered. "You know why?"

"No." the newly-christened Seymour replied.

"'Cause every time I see you, I can see more guts!" Mikey explained.

"I still don't get why-" Seymour began before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! That's…"

He started chuckling. "That's very humorous."

"Glad you like it, dude." Mikey said with a smile.

"That's... the first time I've ever heard him laugh." Lindsey admitted.

"It's the first time I ever have." Seymour confessed.

Hisako, Tai, Mizuki, and Allie showed up at that.

"Guys, we found Allie." Hisako informed them.

"And we found everyone else." Leo told her.

"Zack!" the little girl exclaimed, the tabby/bird boy's eyes widening.

"Lizzy!" he shouted.

"So she did mutate you…" Lizzy remarked sadly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're okay, sis." Zack replied.

"Even if we do get out of here, what then?" Allie questioned. "What will my mom and sister think of me?"

"With luck, they'll just be happy to have you back." Hana told her.

"Follow me." Lindsey said. "I know a way out."

She led them into a mutagen storage room, when an ominous deep voice sounded.

"We don't accept resignations, Lindsey.

From the shadows emerged a hybrid mutant similar to Elizabeth, except he was a white tiger rather than a black panther.

"You should've known better." he went on.

"Why are you stopping us?" Tai demanded. "You should want out of this hellhole like everyone else."

"That's Tygrus." Lindsey explained. "Part of Null Security. He chose to undergo mutation."

"Chose?" Raph asked. "That's screwed up."

"I like this new body!" Tygrus declared. "I was complete garbage before, but look at me now!"

He spread his wings as lightning crackled jn his hands.

"And what about the rest of us?" Elizabeth demanded. "None of us demanded to be turned into freaks!"

"Null made you all better!" Tygrus snapped. "You should be grateful!"

"Better?" Allie repeated. "Better?! She ruined our lives! She took everything from us! How is _that_ BETTER?!"

As she spoke, the ground began shaking.

"I didn't ask for this!" she ranted. "To be kidnapped on the streets and turned into a MONSTER!"

A massive vine burst out of the ground and lurched toward Tygrus, surprising even Allie.

"How in the hell?!" she exclaimed.

"You can manipulate plants." Hisako realized. "They react to you."

Tygrus jumped out of the way of the vine. Carter ran toward him, moving as best as he could on his bad leg, and tackled him against a mutagen container, reeling back for a punch. Tygrus quickly ducked, and Carter's fist crashed through the container, shattering the glass and spilling mutagen all over him.

"Oh shit!" Raph screamed.

"I got him!" Hisako shouted, rushing forward and pulling Carter out of the mutagen.

When she emerged, everyone was horrified by what they saw. His skin had turned yellow, as if it was made of scales. Horns protruded from his shoulders and fangs from his lower lip. His hair stuck up like a mohawk and he had red skin around his eyes. He groaned, rubbing his head.

"I don't feel so hot." he let out before looking at his hands and gasping in horror. "Oh, no…"

"Carter, calm down." Hisako urged him. "Don't freak out. Just stay calm."

Staying calm was the furthest thing from Carter's mind. He whirled on Tygrus, who was standing up.

"YOU!" he screamed. "You did this to me!"

He charged, tackling Tygrus to the ground.

"Okay, everyone get out of here!" Leo shouted. "Lindsey, get everyone to safety! Lily, Hisako, we need to calm Carter down!"

Lindsey nodded, ushering the prisoners out as Tygrus zapped Carter with lightning, blasting him off. He fell back, but was more enraged than anything, jumping back up and charging again. He grabbed Tygrus by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

"You and Null wanted to make an 'ultimate mutant,' right?" he snarled, pulling back his fist. "Well, you got one! And I'm gonna pop your head like a zit!"

"Carter, stop!" Lily begged. "Please!"

Carter turned to her, tears of rage and sorrow in his eyes.

"He made me a monster, Lily!" he shouted. "He has to pay!"

"Not like this!" Lily insisted. "This isn't the way! The Hamato Clan doesn't kill needlessly, remember?"

As this went on, Hisako quietly slipped behind him.

"If you take his life, Carter, then all you _will_ be is a monster!" Leo added.

"Don't do it. Please." Lily pleaded. "You're my best friend, Carter. I don't wanna lose you."

Carter was breathing heavily, slowly releasing Tygrus. The hybrid mutant collapsed to the ground, out cold from lack of oxygen, while Carter stood there, trying to calm himself. Eventually, his features began shifting, and the three blinked as he returned to normal, stumbling around weakly. Lily caught him just as he fell.

"How did he-?" she began.

"Like Makoto and Karai…" Leo realized.

"He's a shifter…" Hisako added.

"C'mon." Leo said, standing up. "Let's get him out of here."

 **-X-**

They met back up with the others outside. Mikey blinked at the sight of Carter, supported by Lily.

"Carter's back to normal?" he asked.

"He's a shifter." Leo explained.

"Like me and Makoto?" Karai questioned.

"Yeah." Hisako nodded.

"That was an experimental batch of mutagen, laced with nanotechnology we found at Mirage Industries." Lindsey explained. "The nanites mixed in regulate the mutagen levels in the recipients' blood. When adrenaline is elevated, it activates the mutagen and triggers the transformation."

"Meaning?" Mikey questioned.

"When he gets mad or suffers the fight or flight response, the nanites produce a lot of mutagen and cause the change." Donnie clarified. "When he calms down, they cut down the spread."

"Oh, Carter…" Lily said softly.

" I hate to say this," Makoto began, "but since he can shift between human and mutant, does that mean retro-mutagen won't work on him?"

Donnie nodded.

"I'm afraid so." he confirmed. "The nanites will just introduce more. We'd have to completely drain and replace the blood in his body to stop it."

"For now, let's just get somewhere safe." Mizuki said.

"The Mutanimals." Hisako decided. "They can help. This is right up their alley."

"Think they'd help out humans as well?" Lindsey asked sheepishly. "As soon as Null finds out I bailed, she'll be after me. I need a place to hide."

"You wanted a chance to make up for what you did, they'll give you a chance." Leo told her. "It's sort of a place for second chances."

* * *

They hurried to the Mutanimals' hideout, where they were quickly allowed in. Leo explained the situation to them, receiving solemn looks from each member..

"This is dire indeed." Leatherhead mused, turning to the mutants. "I am sorry this happened to you all. Truly, I am."

Lindsey stepped forward, turning to all the escaped test subjects.

"And I'm truly sorry I helped with that." she told them. "Null was threatening me, and I was just following orders... but that's no excuse. I wish I could take back what I did, but I can't." She knelt before them. "All I can offer you is retribution."

"Good on ya." Hob remarked, going for his gun. "I'm sure a lot of folks will sleep easier."

He walked over to Lindsey, who calmly closed her eyes and waited as Hob cocked the gun, placing it at the back of her head.

"What are you doing?!" Leo demanded.

"Getting rid of a mutator, that's what." Hob replied matter-of-factly.

Before he could pull the trigger, however, a green halo surrounded his gun and yanked it out of his hand and into Hisako's.

"Enough trying to kill yourselves!" Hisako shouted as she unloaded the magazine, popped the bullet in the chamber, and threw the gun aside. "Just stop!"

"Hey, she asked for it!" Hob snapped. "Who fucking _cares_ if she's sorry?!"

"Dying is never an apology!" Hisako yelled. "It's never the answer, and it should never be an option!"

Lindsey still had her head down in shame. Hisako ran over to her, shaking her shoulders.

"Lindsey, look at me!" she ordered, Lindsey slowly doing so. "If you really want to make up for what you did and redeem yourself, then work for it! Help these mutants! Help them find peace, find their families!"

"Of course…" Lindsey said, slowly standing up. "It's the least I can do."

Hisako nodded at that.

"Start with Allie." she instructed. "She needs her family now more than ever."

Lindsey nodded, before turning to the Mutanimals.

"I hate to impose, but can I please stay here for now?" she requested. "At least until I know Null won't be gunning for me."

Hob went to say something, but Pete put a hand over his mouth.

"Of course you can." he assured.

"Having a human in the ranks could be good for us." Slash added.

"Help us with those people put off by our appearance." Ray included.

"Besides, I used to be human, and so did Mondo and Ray." Ace recalled. "It's not right to turn her away just for being one herself."

"Yeah, dude." Mondo added. "She's a victim just like you."

After a minute, Hob gave in, slapping Pete's hand off his face.

"Alright, fine." he decided, before glaring at Lindsey. "But give me one reason to think you're trying anything funny, and I'll drag you back to Null myself."

"I understand." Lindsey agreed, nodding. "And I accept your terms."

After that, she clapped her hands.

"Now to get to business." she declared. "Anyone have a phone book?"

Herman pulled one out of his shell. Lindsey took it and began cycling through it as the Turtles turned to the mutants. Hisako in particular was focused on Allie.

"Thank you for saving me." the plant girl said.

"You're welcome." Hisako replied, sitting down next to her and taking out a piece of paper and a pen. "I know this won't be easy, and there will be days where it feels like nothing will go right. When those days come, call me."

She wrote down her phone number, handing it to Allie.

"Any time, anywhere. I will answer." she swore. "I promise."

"I will." Allie told her, managing a smile.

"Well," Leo said, stretching, "I think our work here is done."

 **-X-**

As the Turtles and Hamato Clan exited the Mutanimals' HQ, they found Gabrielle standing across the street, smiling gently.

"Many innocent souls were saved tonight from Null's evil." she remarked. "And they have you to thank for it."

"It's what we do." Vee replied. "We help people."

"We couldn't have found them without you." Leo added. "Thank you, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle waved a hand, dismissing it.

"I was merely doing my duty." she replied.

"Hey, uh…" Casey began, "There was this one guy. He had to stay behind. You know where his family is? I have a promise to keep."

"James Heller, yes?" Gabrielle asked, getting a nod. "His family lives on 20 Ingram Street in Queens."

"Thanks." Casey said with a smile. "I'll be back later, guys."

He took off at that.

"Until we meet again, Hamato Clan." Gabrielle told them.

With that, the blonde angel spread her wings, and flew away into the night.

"Wow…" Hisako whispered in awe.

"It's something, all right." Raph remarked.

"C'mon." Leo said. "Let's go home."

With that, the gang all went their separate ways for the night, feeling a sense of pride at having thwarted the plans of an ultimate evil.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another one bites the dust.

Carter's mutant form is similar to his mutant form in 1987, only without the mechanical parts like his arm. As Author of the Insane pointed out, it didn't really make sense.

Tygrus and Elizabeth are based off of the Mutates from Gargoyles.

And last but not least, Lindsey Baker, Jillian Amante, and my depiction of the Mutagen Man are all from IDW.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	114. The S-Gray Invasion

**Chapter 113: The S-Grey Invasion**

* * *

 **Several weeks ago…**

Bishop tipped his head back, swallowing some pain medication. He cursed how badly his hands were shaking, but did his best to steady them as he approached the Oval Office. He entered the office, willing himself to sound stronger than he was as he spoke.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. President?" he asked.

"Yes, I did." the President replied. "Bishop, we have to talk."

"What about, sir?" Bishop questioned. "If it's about my extended absence, I can assure you-"

"It's about the Earth Protection Force itself." the President cut him off. "Considering your recent track record... I'm beginning to view it as a waste of money."

Bishop's breath hitched, his shaking getting worse.

"Sir, you can't be serious." he insisted.

"Deadly serious." the President confirmed. "You not only failed to prevent Krang's invasions of New York City, but your own men were brainwashed and used as his pawns for three months."

"We were caught off-guard, I admit that, but we pulled through," Bishop replied.

"Then there was that incident with the Mutanimals." the President went on. "What were you thinking, attacking public heroes like that?"

Bishop was about to say something, but the President held up his hand.

"Regardless of their origins, they still defeated Krang." he continued. "They saved the world, and you attacked and imprisoned them as thanks. Then, of course, there's your extended absence. You got lucky that Dr. Bennett took over in your stead."

"But we thwarted the Triceratons!" Bishop reminded him. "We helped in the fight!"

"Yes. Helped." the President shot back. "You and I both know that the Turtles and Hamato Clan did the real work. You and the EPF were glorified ground support, and not worth the amount of money I've put into your organization."

By this point, Bishop was trembling, though whether it was from anger, fear, or his rapidly deteriorating health was anyone's guess.

"Sir, with all due respect, the Hamato Clan won't be around forever!" he insisted. "The world needs the EPF!"

"Maybe." the President said. "But until you prove yourselves more than support, consider yourself on thin ice, Bishop." He waved a hand at him. "You're dismissed."

Bishop went to argue some more, but that was when everything began to spin. He stumbled backwards and fell over, unconscious before he hit the ground.

 **-X-**

Bishop slowly came to, surprised to see all of his pain had mysteriously vanished. Sarah leaned over him, shining a light in his eyes.

"Come on, John…" she pleaded. "Come back to me…"

Bishop groaned, slowly rubbing his head.

"Must have been one hell of a stag party." he mumbled.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God." she said. "I was afraid I didn't get to you in time."

Bishop sat up carefully.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Your body degraded to the point that you lost consciousness." Sarah explained. "Thankfully, your new one was finally ready. Like Stockman promised, it's devoid of genetic deficiencies, and I even embedded a few trackers."

"Trackers?" Bishop questioned. "Is that really necessary?"

"You were kidnapped by Krang, nearly killed in a building collapse twice, among other incidences." Sarah replied. "So yes, they are."

"Fair enough," Bishop conceded, slowly getting off the table. "I have bad news, Sarah. The President's considering shutting us down."

"What?!" Sarah demanded. "That's insane!"

"My imprisonment at TCRI, our failure to stop Krang's occupation, and the fact that we were basically ground support to the Turtles during Zanramon's attack have all destroyed his faith in us." Bishop explained. "We're on thin ice until we can prove our usefulness again."

"Then we have to prove to him we're needed." Sarah mused, pacing. "But how? We can't just call hostile aliens up and ask them to invade."

Bishop thought for a moment, then an idea came to him.

"Maybe not." he remarked. "But I have the next best thing."

* * *

 **Present day**

Bishop entered the lab, seeing Sarah standing before multiple stasis tubes.

"Are the S-Grays ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Sarah replied, turning to him with a sigh. "It's not too late to stop all this. I know you realize how many ways this could go wrong."

"I know, Sarah." Bishop told her. "But you and I know that the alien threat is real. And the world has suffered at the hands of the invaders. The world must be prepared. It must always be vigilant. And I'll make sure it is."

"But what about the Hamato Clan?" Sarah questioned. "If the Turtles learn the truth… if she learns the truth… they'll have you thrown back in the TCRI cell, or worse."

"That's a chance I'll have to take." Bishop insisted. "There's no need to worry. It's all under our control."

He looked over the stasis tubes, containing Sarah's latest bioengineering creation. Inside were eerie, grey skinned creatures with glowing red eyes, lacking a nose and mouth. Sharp claws protruded from their hands and feet, as well as two on each shoulder. Bishop turned to Sarah after a minute.

"We ship them out tonight." he told her. "Be ready."

With that, he departed the lab. As soon as he was out of earshot, Sarah sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice, John." she said to herself. "Good intentions or not, I can't let you do this."

Unbeknownst to them, Viral had observed the entire thing from the computer.

"How interesting." she mused to herself before retreating.

 **-X-**

The evil virus retreated back to Mirage Industries, managing to contact Krang.

"General Krang, I have excellent news." she reported. "It seems your old friend Bishop is up to his old tricks."

"He's created more warriors to defend his puny planet, hasn't he?" Krang questioned.

"Even better." Viral replied. "An invading army. Apparently, he's planning to stage an invasion for him to stop."

"Is that so?" Krang asked, grinning. "Well then, let's make it a good one. Let him hope. Let him have his moment of triumph. And then take it from him."

Viral bowed.

"As you command, General." she declared.

* * *

At the Hamato Clan apartments, Hana was in the dojo in the basement, performing her katas while singing "Three Little Maids From School Are We" from "The Mikado" by Gilbert and Sullivan, effortlessly doing Broadway style.

" _Three little maids who, all unwary / Come from a ladies' seminary / Freed from its genius tutelary…_ " she sang, taking up a bokken and performing a few practice swings. " _Three little maids from school! / Three little maids-_ "

She turned at that moment, seeing the Hamato siblings and Kagome at the door, and stopped cold.

"Uh…" she began, "how long have you been standing there."

"Couple minutes now." Donnie replied. "Gilbert and Sullivan. Nice choice."

"So Erika wasn't lying when she said you do your katas to those guys." Kagome mused.

"Nope." Hana replied, putting her bokken down. "So, what brings you here?"

"Don't you remember?" Leo asked. "We were going out for a midnight run."

"Midnight run?" Hana looked at the clock, going wide-eyed. "Shit, I forgot!"

 **-X-**

Some time later, the Hamato teens were hopping the rooftops, laughing. They stopped on one to catch their breath.

"So, how have you been holding up, Carter?" Donnie asked him.

"Not too bad." Carter replied. "I just need to keep an eye on my temper, and I'm good."

Lily just happened to look up, and was the first to see it coming.

"Uh, what's that?" she asked, pointing up.

They all looked up, seeing a huge flying saucer appear out of the clouds.

"It's an alien invasion!" Carter exclaimed.

"Again?!" the Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome all groaned in unison.

"This happen a lot?" Lily questioned.

"This is the third one." Raph informed her.

Dozens of smaller space craft came out of cloaking to reveal themselves.

"It's a big one!" Tai shouted.

Numerous pods were fired from the big saucer, opening up to reveal the S-Grays, now clad in blue armor.

"The Gray Aliens?" Hisako mused aloud.

"You know these guys?" Leo asked.

"Sort of." Hisako replied. "Bishop told me he was abducted by Gray Aliens back during the Battle of New Orleans."

Mizuki watched as the aliens drew several blasters, noticing something.

"Guys, wait. Something's up." she piped up. "Their weapons... they look way different."

They all looked, and realized that the aliens were carrying both Utrom and Triceraton technology.

"That's weird…" Donnie remarked. "Why are they using Utrom and Triceraton weaponry?"

"Alien recyclers?" Mikey suggested.

"Maybe." Jade replied. "But I have a gut feeling it's something else."

"Only one way to find out." Makoto declared. "Let's get down there."

The clan jumped down from the roof, beginning to fight off the alien horde. As they did, they were surprised when the EPF soldiers began marching down the streets, decimating the aliens with surprising precision.

"Whoa, who are those guys?" Carter asked.

"The Earth Protection Force." Kagome replied.

"How'd they get here so quickly?" Vee asked.

"Is it that much of a surprise?" Erika questioned. "Bishop's HQ is in the city."

"Actually, Vee has a point." Donnie pointed out. "How'd he mobilize his forces in a matter of minutes?"

"He _has_ had two hundred years of experience." Hisako reminded.

"Worry about it later!" Jade snapped, jumping back into the fray.

Spinning her staff, she struck one alien on the clavicle, then gave it a mighty blow to a head. Much to their surprise, it began spasming before swelling up and exploding into blue goo.

"...Did that thing just explode?" Karai questioned.

"Eww, gross." Mikey let out.

* * *

At EPF headquarters, Bishop watched his "invasion" unfold. He watched as his men decimate the aliens, but noted a similar phenomenon.

"Sarah, what's going on?" he demanded. "Why are the S-Greys exploding like that?"

"Your orders were to create automatons that could fire weapons and follow basic orders." Sarah replied. "Hand to hand fighting wasn't on the list."

"Whatever." Bishop said. "The plan is working."

One of the scientists approached Sarah at that, leaning in.

"Dr. Bennett, the Hamato Clan has been spotted in quadrant four." he whispered in her ear.

Sarah nodded at that and slipped away, leaving Bishop to watch the monitors.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato Clan kept decimating the aliens. One, however, seemed to be moving independently from the others. Makoto noticed it doing so; it looked right at him, and jerked its head, as if gesturing for him and the others to follow.

"Uh, guys?" he piped up. "That grey thingy wants us to follow it."

"Probably trying to lure us into a trap." Jade retorted. "How stupid does it think we are?"

The gray alien dropped its gun. It then tapped its head, pointing right at Hisako.

"The hell?" Hisako questioned. "It knows I'm psychic?"

The alien nodded, tapping its head again.

"From the sound of it, it wants you to read its mind." Hana deduced.

"Uh, okay." Hisako said hesitantly, focusing. "01110100 01110101 01110010 01110100 01101100 01100101 01110011…"

She blinked, pulling back.

"What the hell?" she let out.

"It's thinking in binary code." Donnie realized, pulling out a notepad. "Say that again."

"01110100 01110101 01110010 01110100 01101100 01100101 01110011." Hisako recited.

Donnie quickly translated, writing it down.

"T...u...r...t...l...e...s…" he said aloud.

"It's thinking 'Turtles' in binary?" Karai asked.

"Anyone else completely weirded out?" Vee questioned.

"How the hell does this thing know us?" Raph demanded.

"Maybe he heard about us during our space adventure?"

The alien turned to Mizuki then, pointing at her bow, before pointing at the spaceships above their heads.

"01010011 01101000 01101111 01101111 01110100." Hisako recited.

Donnie quickly translated.

"S...h...o...o...t…" he read.

"It wants me to shoot its ships?" Mizuki asked, confused.

Lily looked up at the ships.

"Come to think of it, only the big ship has moved at all since this mess started." she remarked. "Weird."

"Mizuki, do what it says." Leo ordered. "Normal arrow."

Mizuki drew and fired, and they watched as the arrow phased right through one of the ships.

"It's a fake." Donnie realized. "They're all holograms! Only the mothership is really there!"

The gray alien nodded.

"Okay, now I'm really confused." Tai remarked. "The ships aren't real. This alien is literally giving it away. And it somehow knows about us, and Hisako's telepathy. Can someone please tell me what the flying fuck is going on here?!"

"01000010 01101001 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110000." Hisako recited once more.

Donnie did his thing.

"B...i...s...h...o...p…" he read.

They all stared at one another in shock.

"Of course…" Leo said. " The usage of Utrom and Triceraton tech, the holograms, the aliens thinking in binary, and the EPF showing up that fast… Bishop set this whole thing up!"

"That son of a bitch!" Jade shouted. "I knew we should never have let him out of his cage!"

"But why's one of his fake aliens spilling the-" Hana began before getting it. "Dr. Bennett?"

The alien nodded.

"01010011 01110100 01101111 01110000 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101." Hisako said.

"S...t...o...p...h...i...m…" Donnie translated.

"Oh, we'll stop him." Raph vowed.

"Agreed." Jade cracked her knuckles. "Let's pay a visit to the EPF, and sit Bishop down for a very violent talk."

* * *

At EPF headquarters, Sarah returned to Bishop's side, her face neutral. Suddenly, the doors were kicked in, the Hamato Clan storming in en masse with Hisako in the lead. Without breaking stride, Hisako grabbed Bishop by the throat and choke-slammed him onto the desk, pinning him. Agents quickly tried to intervene, but the Hamato Clan acted fast. Lily and Mizuki shot their weapons out of their hands while the others disarmed them in their own way. Sarah merely stepped back, her hands in the air as she watched Hisako dig into Bishop.

"You psychotic fucking bastard!" she shouted. "Did you _really_ think we wouldn't figure it out?!"

She pulled the hidden daggers from the chopsticks in her hair, stabbing them through his hands.

"You better start talking now," she snarled, "and if you even _think_ about deceiving us, I will tear this building down brick by brick!"

"Alright, alright!" Bishop shouted, sighing. "The President was threatening to pull the plug on the EPF. I needed a way to convince him to keep funding me, to prove we were needed."

"So you whipped up a fake invasion for you to stop!" Carter yelled.

"That's insane!" Lily shouted. "Ya coulda hurt so many people!"

"How did you even-" Bishop began, before slowly turning to Sarah, realization dawning.

"I told you this was wrong, John." Sarah said solemnly. "I tried again and again to convince you not to go through with this plan, but you wouldn't listen."

"Again, I reiterate." Jade piped up. "We never should have let this fucking psychopath out of his cage!"

"You Turtles won't be around forever!" Bishop defended. "The world needs me! It needs the EPF!"

"What it needs is an organization that doesn't pull shit like this!" Hana shot back. "You're not protecting the Earth, you're the problem!"

"I did what was necessary, to keep the EPF running." Bishop continued to insist. "Without us, the Earth is defenseless against invaders."

"Look around, you stupid fuck!" Tai snapped, pointing at the monitors. " _This_ is your idea of protecting the planet?!"

Bishop looked at the monitors, and finally saw past his men. He saw the people cowering in alleys, running in terror, and the damage the S-Grays were causing.

"Fuck it." Jade spat, drawing her staff. "He's had this coming for a long time."

She approached Bishop menacingly. "Get ready, Bishop! I'm gonna pound you in the kidneys until you pee blood, then I'm gonna stick your face it in and make you _drink_ it!"

"Um, ew?" Mikey let out.

"Jade, stop." Leo commanded.

Jade immediately whirled on him.

"Are you fucking serious, Leo?" she demanded. "You're stopping me?! He's not gonna change! We gave him our trust, he creates the Slayers! We let him go, he pulls this shit! Well, not this time. Let's see him try any more underhanded bullshit after I break every bone in his motherfucking body!"

Before she could bring the staff down, Sarah grabbed her wrist.

"Enough." she insisted. "I know you're angry, but now's not the time."

"Dr. Bennett's right." Donnie added. "We need to shut down the invasion. Then we can figure out what to do with Bishop."

"I already thought ahead on that." Sarah replied. "I installed a kill-switch in the S-Grays during their development."

"You did?" Bishop questioned.

"Of course I did." Sarah told him. "In case I couldn't contact the Turtles soon enough."

"How's it work?" Donnie asked.

"We created them using samples of alien DNA stored in the lab." Sarah explained. "A special binding protein keeps the differing DNA strands held together. When activated, the failsafe releases an enzyme that dissolves the protein, destroying the S-Grays at a cellular level."

"That's amazing!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Okay, seriously." Mikey began. "Why didn't we leave her in charge?"

"The switch is in my lab." Sarah said. "I'll go get it right away."

The monitors started flickering out of the blue.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't allow that." came Viral's voice as she appeared on the screen.

Everyone gasped, and Bishop went pale.

"No… that's impossible." he let out. "I improved our firewalls with the best technology has to offer! You shouldn't be able to-"

"There's no system on any world that I can't crack, Agent Bishop." Viral said smugly.

"Way to go, Bishop." Hisako said sarcastically. "You just handed Viral, and in turn Krang, A FUCKING ARMY!"

"Indeed you have." Viral gloated. "I must commend you, Bishop. Once again, you have provided General Krang with the means of taking over this planet."

At that moment, the wall was blown open, and several S-Grays swarmed in. Jade laughed sarcastically, glaring at Bishop.

"If I didn't know better, Bishop…" she began, "I'd say you were an _IDIOT_!"

Bishop just hung his head in shame, while Leo drew his swords.

"Doc, get the kill-switch!" he shouted. "We'll buy you time!"

"On it!" Sarah replied.

She rushed out of the lab as the Hamato Clan and EPF prepared to attack.

"These S-Grays may be flimsy, but they make up for it in numbers." Viral declared. "Prepare to die!"

The grey aliens swarmed the place, forcing the Hamato Clan on the offensive. They shot, slashed, and bashed the aliens, trying to keep them back. Even so, there were still too many of them, and the fighters soon found themselves overwhelmed...

 **-X-**

Sarah made her way to the lab. She tried her card, but Viral denied her entry.

"Electronic locks." Viral bragged. "So easily hacked."

Sarah growled, then grabbed a fire axe off the wall.

"Then I guess I do this the old-fashioned way!" she shouted.

She chopped at the wires to the door lock, severing them and allowing her entry. Sarah quickly forced the doors open and ran to her laptop, finding the kill-switch nearby and slamming her fist on the big red button.

"Nice try, Viral!" she gloated. "You lose!"

 **-X-**

In the main room, the fight continued on when the S-Grays suddenly began spasming and swelling up. Everyone took over as the aliens exploded, and everything got covered in grey goop, much to everyone's disgust. Viral let out a bellow of rage.

"Savor this victory while you can, Turtles!" she shouted. "Your winning streak will end one day, and I will be there to watch and laugh!"

With that, she retreated, and everyone wiped themselves off.

"Well that was disgusting." Kagome remarked.

"I think this is worse than giant bug guts." Vee added.

Hisako walked over to Bishop, and quickly yanked her chopsticks out of his hands.

"You're gonna go to the President, and tell him the truth of what happened here." she hissed. "I even suspect you didn't, and we'll be back for you."

Bishop fell, looking at his hand.

"I will do what you ask." he promised.

"Wait, that's it?" Jade asked. "We're just gonna let him go? After this mess he caused?!"

"He just launched an alien invasion against New York." Leo reminded her. "The President's not gonna let him off lightly."

Jade considered it, nodding.

"Yeah... you're right." she conceded, shooting a glare at Bishop. "With any luck, he'll rot in Guantanamo Bay and the rats'll eat his eyes." She turned to the door. "Let's get outta here."

They all left, shaking off S-Gray goop.

* * *

Later, a street cleaner went down the streets, washing the goop left behind by the S-Grays into the sewers.

"I hate my job." he muttered as he went along.

The gunk washed down under the city, where a few bugs were covered in it. After a bit, they began shifting and transforming into something different…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yep. I'm including the Outbreak arc, which begins here.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	115. Outbreak

**Chapter 114: Outbreak**

* * *

It was early morning in New York as a sanitation truck pulled up in front of a manhole cover, two workers getting out.

"So what's going on?" one of them asked.

"Something chewed through some power cables down there." the second worker replied. "Boss is afraid it's one of them giant rats. Either that, or something else."

"I'm telling ya, this city has gone to shit." the first worker remarked. "Aliens, mutants, giant rats... Christ."

"I heard that this last invasion wasn't even real aliens." the second worker mused. "Buddy of mine who does construction heard those Turtles yelling about a Bishop or something."

"Whatever they are, doesn't matter." the first worker replied. "They're dead and gone."

With that, they descended into the sewers. Brandishing flashlights, they entered the gloom. Some small rats and the occasional bug scattered to avoid the light. Eventually, they came across the torn cables, seeing just how badly they were damaged.

"Shit…" the second worker muttered.

"We'll need some replacement cables for sure." the first worker said. "Pop back up to the truck. I'll see if I can spot the origin."

"Got it." the second worker nodded. "I'll be right back, Todd."

He departed, unaware of an ominous shadow stalking Todd from the shadows. As he made it halfway up the ladder, he heard a horrified scream.

"Todd!" he shouted, sliding down the ladder and hurrying back to where he heard the scream.

All he saw is a discarded flashlight, a piece of torn shirt, and a lot of blood…

* * *

Later, the area was swarming with cops. CSI teams cordoned off the area as medics looked over the thoroughly startled worker. Kara and Sterns, the ones in charge of the investigation, surveyed the scene with resigned sighs.

"The city's going to shit, Ray." Kara muttered.

"You're telling me." Sterns agreed. "You know the guys down at central have a betting pool on the next crisis. So far, everyone's betting on mutant uprising."

"Well, I think they may win the pool." Kara remarked.

She pulled out her phone and Sterns rolled his eyes.

"Calling them in already? Seriously?" he asked. "At this rate, can you even tie your freakin' shoes without calling the Turtles for help?"

"Are you still buying into Burne's bull crap?" Kara questioned, annoyed.

"No." Sterns replied. "I'm just saying they're not the police."

"I don't call them for everything, Ray. Just weird shit like this." Kara defended. "We're trained to handle thugs like the Purple Dragons and armed gunmen, not mutants and aliens. Besides, do you wanna down there and find our missing sewer worker and potentially get eaten by whatever's down there?"

Sterns stiffened, then nodded.

"Good point." he conceded.

* * *

Down in the lair, the Hamato siblings and Kagome were prepared for another training session as Splinter entered the dojo, carrying nothing but a flask.

"Uh, Sensei?" Leo said. "I think you forgot your sword."

"Perhaps I won't need it." Splinter replied simply.

He popped the top of his flask and took a large swig. Everyone exchanged confused glances as Splinter lowered the flask, wavering and moaning woozily.

"Father, are you okay?" Karai asked. "Why are you... drinking?"

After a minute, Vee shrugged and charged in. She swiped at Splinter a few times, but he side-stepped before headbutting her, knocking her aside. Everyone looked surprised. Karai and Hisako exchanged looks, then they gave it a shot. They swiped back and forth, but again Splinter dodged; he wavered again, and swung his arm, cracking Karai atop the head with a downward swing. Splinter wavered some more, looking like he was about to fall over. Hisako instinctively held him up as he was about to fall back, and got his foot in her chin, uppercut-style.

Raph went in next, charging. Splinter stumbled out of the way, shoving Raph into Hisako and Karai, taking all three down. Mikey tried his luck next, twirling his nunchucks and making funny Bruce Lee noises. Splinter wavered, made like he was about to come at him... then stopped, pointed at Mikey, and let out a burp. Mikey gagged and fell over, covering his face with his hands.

Kagome charged at him next, swinging her blades back and forth until she got him back against the wall. After a split second, he leaned in, backing her up again until she lost her footing and fell against the large tree in the middle of the dojo. Donnie tries to get him from behind, but Splinter slips under him and yanks his legs out from under him, walking him wheelbarrow-style for a few seconds before kicking him into Kagome.

This left only Leo standing. Splinter took another swig from his flask as Leo charged in. With incredible reflexes, Splinter jumped up and onto Leo, shaking him by the neck before grabbing him by the head, blowing a raspberry right in his face, and shoving him aside. The group shook their heads, composing themselves as they got up.

"Drunken boxing…" Karai realized, rubbing her head. "Not bad, Father."

Splinter pocketed his flask.

"Unorthodox methods may sometimes be necessary in order to defeat the enemy." he explained. "Yet you should also be prepared for your enemy to do the same. Therefore, you all must learn to hone your intuition."

They all bowed in response, just as Leo's phone went off.

"Aw, man…" Mikey groaned.

"Either Tai or Kara." Raph declared. "Calling it now."

Leo pulled his phone out.

"It's Kara." he announced, answering it.

"Honestly, by this point, we should start charging the NYPD for this." Karai suggested. "We'd make a killing as mutant crime consultants."

"Not a bad idea." Kagome admitted. "I'll run it by Mom. Maybe she can be our agent."

* * *

The group met up with Kara at the crime scene about a half hour later. Mikey goofily tipped an invisible hat atop his head as a greeting as they all ducked under the police tape.

"Your personal mutant crime unit at your service, Detective." he greeted.

"Thanks for getting here so fast." Kara said.

She gestured with her thumb to an ambulance, where the second worker was sitting.

"Guy over there called in an attack." she explained. "Doesn't know what hit, only that it's down in the sewers and it's anything but friendly."

"Anything else?" Donnie asked.

"It attacked his partner Todd while he was working on some power lines down below." Kara replied. "By the time he got back, all he found was torn clothes and blood."

"Damn." Vee winced.

"If he's still alive, we'll find him." Leo assured.

"Thanks." Kara said gratefully. "Just be careful. I've got a bad feeling about this."

 **-X-**

The Hamato teens descended into the sewers, looking around.

"It's gotta be some new mutant." Kagome remarked. "Kara wouldn't have called us if it was just a human goon."

"Maybe it's one of Falco's splicers." Karai suggested. "I mean, there's still several of those guys running around."

"How about Null's victims?" Donnie offered. "Maybe some lost their minds and fled down here."

"Or another underground complex like we saw with Sydney." Mikey added.

"Maybe, maybe, maybe." Raph cut in impatiently. "All these maybes ain't gettin' us any closer to finding this guy."

"You getting anything, Hisako?" Leo asked.

Hisako had her eyes closed, two fingers to her temple as she focused, before shaking her head.

"Nothing." she replied. "Nobody down here but us."

Vee saw something on the ground nearby and went over to it, kneeling down.

"Hey, check it out." she said, getting everyone's attention.

They all looked down, seeing familiar blue goo.

"Isn't this the residue from those S-Grey aliens?" Donnie asked.

"Aw man, they dumped it down here?" Mikey let out. "Gross. Don't they know we live down here?"

"Mikey, we live in an old subway station." Vee reminded him. "Not the sewers."

Kagome had her arms crossed, her eyes closed in thought. Raph turned to her, noticing her thoughtful expression.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" he asked. "You look like something's on your mind."

"It's nothing." Kagome replied, shaking her head. "Just a hunch."

"Well, that's about all we got." Karai said matter-of-factly. "What's your hunch?"

Kagome sighed.

"Call it my woman's intuition, but… maybe the S-Grays' goo made the thing that attacked the sewer worker." she offered up.

"That's crazy." Raph said, not sounding too sure. "Isn't it?"

"I'd have to take a look at it to make sure." Donnie replied, gathering up a small sample in a small specimen jar. "But right now, I see no other explanation."

"We can worry about the how later." Leo cut in. "Right now, let's focus on the what. As in what attacked the worker."

At that moment, they heard creatures snarling and growling. Mikey stiffened, seeing something ahead.

"Uh, Leo?" he began, pointing. "I think we're gonna find out!"

They looked up to see several mutant ticks crawling on the ground, along with Todd, now a mutated cockroach-like creature.

"Bugs…" Vee groaned. "Why did it have to be bugs?"

"I think this proves Kagome's theory." Donnie declared. "The S-Grey ooze is a mutagen!"

"Yeah, terrific." Karai said sarcastically. "And now these S-Gray mutants are gonna freaking kill us!"

"Not if we squash them first!" Raph declared.

"Just try not to hurt Todd." Leo cautioned. "We may be able to cure him!"

They furiously clashed, the massive bugs and Todd proving much stronger than their usual mutants. The ticks hissed, saliva dripping from their mandible as they tried to bite at the turtles and co. Eventually, Kagome was lifted up and tossed to the side by the mutated Todd. He raised a stinger to impale her, but Hisako instinctively ran in, shoving Kagome aside as the stinger caught her in the shoulder. She screamed in agony, slicing through the stinger with her tessen.

"Ow!" she shouted. "Fuck!"

She yanked the stinger out, blood gushing from the wound.

"Shit, that looks bad!" Vee exclaimed. "Leo, what do we do?!"

Leo glanced over at Donnie, who held up the specimen jar with the ooze, giving him a thumbs up.

"Donnie's got the sample, so let's scram!" Leo declared. "We need reinforcements and medical attention!"

They immediately turned, fleeing as fast as they could, and scrambled up the manhole. Kara saw them, gasping at Hisako's shoulder, and hearing monstrous growls from below.

"Holy-" she let out before quickly regaining her senses. "Seal that manhole! Now!"

Raph and Leo slammed the manhole cover back in place and Kara quickly drove her patrol car over it for good measure. She climbed out, staring at the manhole as horrifying screech echoed from under it.

"What-?" she began.

"Mutants." Leo replied. "That ooze left over from the S-Grey invasion has become some sort of mutagen."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kara sighed.

"It's the working theory at the moment." Donnie answered. "We need to get to the EPF. Hopefully Dr. Bennett can help me figure out the details."

"And patch me up too…" Hisako groaned, clutching her bloody shoulder as Midnight whimpered in concern.

"Go do that." Kara told them. "I'll let the chief know what's going on and have the sewers blockaded. We can't let those things reach the city."

* * *

The Hamato octet piled into the Shellraiser, driving off. Hisako was still clutching her shoulder, wincing.

"Shit, this hurts." she hissed. "I'm gonna have to burn this jacket. And it was my favorite too."

"Don't you have an entire closet full of identical jackets?" Mikey asked.

"Not the point, Mikey." Hisako said simply.

They finally made it to the EPF, ushering Hisako along as Leo pounded on the door.

"We need to talk to Dr. Bennett!" Leo shouted.

The door opened, allowing them entry. They hurried in, seeing Sarah working on some papers. She looked up, gasping at what she saw.

"Turtles!" she cried out.

"I love how three of us aren't even turtles and we just get lumped in with you guys." Karai quipped.

Sarah noticed Hisako's condition and quickly jumped up, hurrying over to her.

"This way. Sit down." she said, gently ushering Hisako over and setting her down in a chair. "What happened?"

"Mutant sewer worker." Hisako explained. "He stung me."

Sarah pulled off her jacket, tearing off the bloody sleeve of her shirt as well.

"Tell me everything." she insisted.

Donnie placed the specimen jar on the table. "The residue left behind when the S-Grays exploded... somehow, it's become mutagenic."

Sarah looked shocked, and then horrified.

"Oh, my God…" she let out. "You have to believe me, I didn't know-"

"Easy, Doc." Raph cut her off gently. "None of us blame you. It's all Bishop's fault."

"Speaking of the dirtbag, where is he?" Vee asked.

"Check the iPad on my desk." Sarah replied, pointing to it. "It's connected to trackers I implanted in his new body."

Donnie picked up the iPad, opening the app.

"New body?" He asked.

"John's survived the past two hundred years by transferring his mind into genetic clones." Sarah explained. "Every once in a while, they start to degenerate, and I have to clone him a new body for cerebral transfer."

"Is that why he was so sick during the Triceraton invasion?" Karai asked.

"Yes." Sarah nodded. "Surprisingly, Dr. Stockman helped us stabilize this final clone."

"Stockman helped you?" Kagome questioned. "He's gotta have some kinda ulterior motive."

"Either way, it worked." Sarah said, cleaning Hisako's wound and stitching it shut as the younger girl tried to hold still. "Now, back to the S-Grey ooze."

"Right." Leo replied. "It's all been washed into the sewers, infecting insects down there. One of them got to a sewer worker, turning him into a feral monster."

"Detective Lewis is having the sewers blockaded." Raph added. "Hopefully, we can stop them before they spread any further."

"In the meantime, I'll see if I can figure out what turned it into a mutagen." Sarah told them. "if I can isolate that, I may be able to synthesize an antidote."

She finished sewing Hisako's wound, wrapping bandages around the shoulder.

"You were lucky." she said to Hisako. "It was a clean puncture. Just try not to reopen the stitches."

"Translation: go home and let my family do the fighting." Hisako remarked.

"Essentially." Sarah confirmed.

"Great." Raph groaned. "Thanks to Bishop's fuck-up, we're down a fighter and there's God knows how many feral mutants down there."

"I'm with Raph." Vee added. "Why can't Bishop clean up his own mess for once?"

"Thanks to John's phony invasion, the EPF probably won't be around to clean up anything much longer." Sarah said matter-of-factly.

That threw everyone for a loop.

"So... he wasn't lying when he said the EPF was getting shut down?" Mikey asked.

"No." Sarah said, shaking her head. " That's why he had the S-Grays commissioned in the first place. He was desperate."

"The EPF has been protecting the Earth for two hundred years." Leo pointed out. "They shouldn't be shut down due to poor leadership."

Donnie thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers.

"You wouldn't happen to have the President's number, would you?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bishop was in the middle of being chewed out by the President for his actions.

"So, let me get this straight." the President remarked, his voice deadly calm. "You wasted valuable time and resources genetically engineering a race of aliens, and then launched a fake invasion just so you could look like a hero?"

Bishop stood there, giving a small nod.

"You endangered people's lives with this stupid stunt, Bishop." the President spat. "I want you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't just throw you into Guantanamo to rot."

Bishop once again remained silent, lowering his head. Before the President could say anything further, there was a knock on his door. The President let out a sigh.

"Come in." he called.

The door cracked open and his personal secretary stuck her head.

"Sir, you have a call waiting on line one." she told him.

"I'm a little busy, Miss Laird." the President replied.

"It's…" the secretary began, "it's Leonardo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Both the President and Bishop looked up, surprised. After a minute, the President nodded.

"Alright, I'll take it." he decided.

She nodded, then closed the door. The President stole a glare at Bishop.

"Don't even think about moving." he warned.

Bishop remained where he was while the President took the call.

"Hello?" he asked.

" _Good morning, Mr. President._ " Leo greeted. " _My name is Hamato Leonardo. I'd like to speak on behalf of the Earth Protection Force._ "

"So that's how you got this number…" the President realized. "Why are you trying to defend them, exactly?"

" _Because the EPF as a whole is a useful and very necessary organization._ " Leo insisted. _"We've gone to them for help many times, and it has proven invaluable. It was thanks to them my family was able to stop the Sh'Okanabo infestation, as well as the Triceraton invasion. I know Bishop's screwed up quite a few times, but they don't deserve to be shut down because of crappy leadership. And we need them now more than ever._ "

"Why?" the President questioned.

" _Because the remnants of Bishop's S-Grey Invasion has become mutagenic._ " Leo informed him. " _It's washed into the sewers of New York, infecting several insects. So far, there's only one human victim, but that could easily change. Without the EPF helping my family to contain it, we could very well have a full-blown mutant outbreak on our hands soon._ "

The President put his head in his free hand.

"Christ…" he muttered.

" _Also, my family and I are in agreement over one thing._ " Leo added. " _We're tired of cleaning up Bishop's messes, and we believe he should be the one to clean this one before he's imprisoned again._ "

The President perked up at that.

"Again?" he asked.

" _You didn't know?_ " Leo questioned. " _My family and I imprisoned him before the Triceraton invasion. It was after his major screw-up with the Slayers. We learned he used our DNA to create sentient super soldiers, ones he then enslaved to his will until they were hijacked by a sentient virus working for Krang._ "

"How did I not know any of this?" the President demanded.

" _Beats me._ " Leo said simply.

The President took a few deep breaths, composing himself.

"It's clear you and your siblings are far greater judges of character than I am." he admitted. "I had no idea this was going on under my own nose. Alright. I'll send Bishop back to New York to clean up his mess. Once it's resolved, his fate is in your hands."

" _And the EPF?_ " Leo asked.

"As you said, the organization should not be reprimanded for poor leadership." the President answered. "Still, I will not allow Bishop to return to his post."

" _On that, we agree._ " Leo replied. " _May I suggest Dr. Sarah Bennett as their new leader? She's capable, trusted, and wants nothing more than to help everyone. She ran the organization competently while Bishop was locked up. She's already proven her mettle._ "

The President nodded.

"Then consider her promoted." he decided.

" _Thank you, Mr. President._ " Leo said gratefully.

They ended the call and the President turned to Bishop. He'd only heard the President's half of the conversation, but was still surprised by what had happened.

"Well Bishop, it seems you still have one more mess to clean up." the President informed him.

"Of course, sir." Bishop replied.

"After that, I never want to see you again." the President added. "Personally, I hope the Turtles lock you up and throw away the key."

Bishop glanced down at his hands, seeing the bandages around them.

"I believe that is exactly what they will do…" he confessed.

* * *

Back at the EPF, Leo hung up his phone.

"Good news, Dr. Bennett." he remarked. "You just got promoted. You're now the Lead Agent of the EPF."

"And John?" Sarah questioned.

"The President's sending him back to clean this mess up." Leo told her. "After that, whatever happens to him is up to us."

"I say we sic Jade on the bastard." Raph suggested.

"Or feed him to Leatherhead and Bludgeon." Karai added.

"Do you want to give them indigestion?" Hisako questioned. "Besides, Leatherhead's not a people-eater… mostly."

"Let's just let him help stop the mutants, and then we'll decide what to do with him." Leo cut in.

"In the meantime, I hate to ask this, but could you try and acquire one of the infected mutants?" Sarah asked. "If I had one, I could better determine the severity of the mutant strain."

"Okay, so we need to acquire a test monkey." Kagome remarked. "Easier said than done."

"We're gonna need backup." Mikey declared. "Especially since we're down one already."

"On it." Leo said, pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

Later, the Hamato siblings met up with Tai's crew near the manhole.

"So, let me get this straight." Tai began. "The goop left behind by Bishop's phony aliens has become a mutagen, and now mutant bugs are running around the sewers?"

"And a mutant sewer worker." Mikey cut in.

"And we have to capture one of the mutants so Dr. Bennett can work on a cure." Jade added, groaning. "Say, while we're at it, why don't we stick our tongues into a live electrical outlet?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that would be less painful." Hisako pointed out, sitting on the hood of Kara's car.

"Whatever." Jade shrugged. "So, I don't suppose you guys have anything useful? Like a tranquilizer rifle?"

"As a matter of fact…" Donnie replied, opening the back of the Shellraiser to reveal several high tech weapons. "Courtesy of new Lead Agent Bennett."

He passed them all out. "According to what the doctor told me, these are all high-voltage taser blasters. They carry a maximum voltage of 12,000 volts."

Lily whistled, feeling the gun in her grip.

"That's one helluva cattle prod." she remarked.

"Okay, everyone remember the plan." Leo instructed. "It's a zap-and-trap. We taze one of the bugs, and get it back to the EPF."

"You make it sound easy." Raph grumbled.

Hisako hopped off Kara's hood, slipping into the driver's seat. She pulled the car forward, off of the manhole.

"Well... here goes nothing." Vee sighed.

Leo looked over at Hisako.

"These things get past us, you know what to do." he told her.

Hisako nodded.

"Seal the manhole." she agreed. "Just… don't make me do it, okay?"

"Hopefully, we won't have to." Mizuki replied.

They descended down the manhole, looking around.

"So... just how many mutants are down here?" Carter asked.

"We don't know." Donnie confessed. "And that's what scares us."

"So, we basically may have an entire army of monster bugs waiting for us down here." Jade sighed. "We're boned."

"Way to raise our morale." Kagome deadpanned.

"I'm being realistic." Jade shot back. "Wake up! Take a breath! You smell that? That's _death_."

"Jade, calm down." Hana ordered. "We're all freaked out, but we have a job to do."

"Alright, fine." Jade gave in. "Let's do this."

They went along for a while. Eventually, Makoto clutched his head as his spider-sense went off.

"Look out!" he shouted.

They ducked as one of Todd's stingers lashed out. He screeched, inhuman mandibles sticking out.

"Nice timing, Makoto." Erika congratulated.

"There's our test monkey!" Lily declared.

She brought up her taser blaster, only for Todd to swipe it out of her grip. His stinger went for her, but Carter grabbed it.

"Oh no, you don't!" he shouted, transforming into his monster form and throwing Todd back.

They furiously clashed and grappled, before Carter managed to grab him, holding him in a chokehold.

"Now, Lily!" he yelled. "Take the shot!"

Lily rolled for her gun, coming up in a kneeling position and letting out a shot, a high-voltage beam hitting Todd square in the chest. He screamed before sagging in Carter's grip.

"I'm so glad you guys joined us." Mikey remarked.

"Well, that's done." Karai said, clapping her hands. "Let's get him to the doc."

 **-X-**

They hurried Todd to the EPF, where he was placed in a stasis tube for study.

"Thank you all." Sarah said gratefully. "I'll do what I can to find a cure for this mutagen strain."

"I'll do the same on my end." Donnie told her.

"So what do we do now?" Tai asked.

"Just keep an eye on the sewers." Sarah replied. "If we can keep the mutants contained, we'll be okay."

"Yeah, but when is our luck ever that good?" Raph deadpanned.

"C'mon." Leo cut in. "Let's just go home."

* * *

Later, Sarah examined samples of Todd's blood, as well as the specimen jar Donnie left and Hisako's bloodstained jacket. As she looked them over, she gasped, noticing something.

"Oh, my God…" she let out.

She took a closer look at the jacket, stumbling back in horror.

"Oh, no…" she managed. "It's not just a mutagen. It's... it's a virus!"

An agent poked his head in at that.

"Ma'am, Bishop's returned." he informed her.

"Send him in." Sarah ordered. "I need to tell him what I found."

The agent disappeared, then Bishop entered.

"Sarah, I-" he began.

Sarah held up a hand, pointing to the samples she was studying.

"What is it?" Bishop asked.

"The S-Gray ooze…" Sarah said. "It's not a mutagen. It's become a virus."

"What?!" Bishop exclaimed.

"It gets worse…" Sarah added, holding up Hisako's jacket.

Bishop gasped, immediately recognizing the green denim.

"No…" he pleaded. "Not her…"

Sarah nodded.

"Hisako was stung by one of the mutants." she explained. "The mutagen in her blood is fighting the infection, but it's only delaying the inevitable."

"She could turn at any minute…" Bishop put his head in his hands. "Oh God, what have I done?"

"We can fix this, John." Sarah assured. "I'm working on a cure right now."

Bishop sat down, unable to process everything.

"They never should have let me out…" he lamented.

"John, stop!" Sarah snapped, getting his attention. "You messed up, that's true. But beating yourself up won't solve anything!"

"What can I do?" Bishop questioned.

"You can help contain the infected before they spread any further." Sarah informed him.

"And Hisako?" Bishop asked. "Do we tell her?"

"I'll leave that up to you." Sarah replied.

Bishop thought, then shook his head.

"They have enough to worry about." he decided. "With any luck, we'll devise a cure before that becomes an issue."

"For all our sakes, I hope so." Sarah remarked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yep, rather than Donnie be infected by the S-Gray ooze, it's Hisako. Switch it up a bit, keep you on your toes.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	116. Insane in the Membrane

**Chapter 115: Insane in the Membrane**

* * *

A car pulled up in front of the NYPD and Burne got out. He stormed into the station, right toward Rebecca's office. She looked up at his entry and sighed, annoyed.

"Oh, for God's sake…" she muttered. "What is it this time, Burne? I have enough problems on my plate."

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Burne shot back. "Savage mutants! They're everywhere!"

"We know." Rebecca informed them. "The NYPD is doing what they can to detain them, and keep them from getting out into the streets."

"How about stopping the ones responsible for it in the first place!" Burne snapped. "Those turtle freaks are behind this, I just know it!"

Rebecca rubbed her eyes in annoyance. "Trying to start another damn witch hunt."

"It's the truth!" Burne insisted. "Ever since those freaks showed up, we've had nothing but trouble! Also, don't you think it's a wee bit suspicious that the Turtles live in the sewers, and this mess started down there?"

"They live in the storm drain, not the sewers." Rebecca corrected. "And they've already come forward with evidence to the contrary."

"Forged evidence!" Burne shouted. "I say we round up every freak in the city, starting with those godforsaken reptiles! Go down in the sewers and arrest them!

"Even if I believed they were responsible, I can't do that without a warrant." Rebecca told him patiently.

Burne let out a furious growl and pounded Rebecca's desk, getting in her face.

"I pay my taxes, and that pays your salary, Chief!" he bellowed. "Ergo, I'm! Your! _BOSS_! Now get off your ass and do your fucking job!"

Rebecca looked him in the eyes and gave a nod.

"If you insist." she replied.

 **-X-**

Mere seconds later, Burne found himself being literally thrown out the door and onto the pavement. Rebecca glared down at him from the door.

"Don't come in here again, Thompson." she warned. "The next time I see your face, I won't hesitate to lock you up for slander and obstruction of justice."

With that, she slammed the door shut. Burne fumed for several seconds before storming off, so angry he forgot he took his car to get there.

* * *

In the subway tunnels, everything was quiet, save for the occasional rumbles of passing trains. That quiet was disrupted when Mikey jumped over the tracks, pursued by a white-skinned mutant toad.

"Albino Toad at 6 o'clock!" he shouted. "Help me!"

Makoto dropped down between Mikey and the toad.

"Alright, ugly. Down boy." he soothed. "That's a good mutant toad."

The toad lashed out with his tail, knocking him back before jumping at him. Makoto sprouted his extra arms, holding it back.

"I said STAY!" he snapped

The toad lashed out with his tongue, missing Makoto's head by inches, and he kicked it off.

"Okay, you asked for it!" he shouted.

With that, Makoto shifted into his spider form and charged, grappling with it just as Lily came out with the taser blaster.

"Eat this, toad boy!" she shouted, firing and hitting it right in the face.

The toad spasmed before collapsing.

"One down." Makoto remarked.

"Who knows how many to go." Lily added.

Nearby, the others were fighting with more toads.

"Remind me again why we're not just taking them out?" Jade demanded, bashing a toad with her staff.

"We've been over this!" Leo replied, roundhouse kicking another. "Dr. Bennett needs them for her cure research!"

"They're bugs and toads, Leo." Jade shot back. "Besides, doesn't she have Todd still at her lab?"

"The greater variety of subjects, the more data she can pull, and the quicker we have a cure!" Donnie reminded her.

"So until then, trap 'em and trank 'em!" Raph added.

"Then somebody grab the trank!" Erika screamed.

She ran past, another toad hot on her heels. Makoto jumped out, shooting a webline that ensnared the beast.

"Got him!" he shouted, just before he was yanked off his feet and dragged along behind it.

"Uh, Makoto?" Tai piped up. "I think _he's_ got _you_."

Makoto was dragged onto the tracks, just as another train approached. Leo acted fast, slicing the web and yanking him to safety just as it barreled past.

"Phew…" Makoto sighed in relief, standing up carefully. "Thanks Leo. I nearly became a bug splatter."

They climbed up, looking over the unconscious toads.

"Well, I think that's enough specimens for the Doc." Vee mused.

"Agreed." said Leo. "Let's get them to the Shellraiser for delivery."

The group got to work dragging the toads above ground.

"They don't pay us enough to do this job." Jade grumbled.

"Jade, we're not getting paid at all." Kagome replied.

"And that's why it's a crappy job." Jade said matter-of-factly.

They got the toads to the Shellraiser, now outfitted with a containment field. Hisako sat in the driver's seat, her arm in a sling as she activated the field when ready.

"Toads now?" she asked. "They must have been dropped by some kids."

"Maybe." Mikey mused. "See you at home, sis."

Hisako gave a salute, then drove off. After a minute, Mizuki turned to the Hamato siblings.

"Guys, I was thinking." she said. "Maybe you should stay at our apartments or Kagome's house for the time being. Those things are all over the sewers. It's not really safe right now."

"Way ahead of you." Donnie replied. "Kasumi insisted we stay at her place for now."

"They're just feral, dumb animals." Karai insisted. "If they do end up in the lair, we can take them."

"Sis, we admire your positivity, but they already took out Hisako." Vee reminded her.

"That, and your lair's kind of a confined space." Hana added. "If more than one S-Gray mutant ends up in there, it'll be like one big takeout box."

"Hence the topside digs until further notice." Raph remarked.

"It's not so bad." Mikey pointed out. "Kagome's place has a lot of cool things to keep us entertained. It's like a slumber party every night!"

"Not how I'd put it, but yeah." Kagome said, shrugging.

* * *

The Shellraiser pulled up in front of the EPF, Hisako hitting the buzzer on the delivery entrance.

"Delivery." she said.

The door opened and Sarah came out, flanked by several agents. They surrounded the back as Hisako opened the doors, allowing them access to the containment field.

"Get them to the lab." she ordered.

The agents took care of the mutants as Hisako slipped out of the Shellraiser.

"Want to check my shoulder again?" she asked.

"Yes." Sarah nodded. "Better safe than sorry."

Hisako followed the doctor inside, passing by Bishop. She gave him a cold, emotionless stare.

"Bishop." she greeted.

Bishop gave her a slight nod before continuing on his way.

"How's he handling his demotion?" Hisako asked.

"He's actually taken it pretty gracefully." Sarah replied.

"Good." Hisako noted. "There's still a debate about what to do with him once this is over. Jade and Raph have made some rather... graphic descriptions. Leo, meanwhile, seems content with just locking him up."

"I suppose this time, there will be no chance of parole." Sarah mused.

"Oh, hell no." Hisako confirmed. "Fool us once, shame on him. Fool us twice, shame on us. He's not getting chance number three."

They made it to the lab. Hisako immediately sat down and removed her jacket and sling, allowing Sarah to examine her shoulder.

"So, how bad is it looking?" she asked.

The wound was swollen and red, puffy around the entry wound. Sarah did her best to clean it while keeping her tone even.

"It's getting better." she told her.

Hisako let out a small chuckle.

"Liar." she said.

Sarah stiffened, and Hisako turned to her, tapping her head.

"You can't fool me, Doc." she informed her. "What's really going on?"

Sarah thought about what to say, then sighed in resignation.

"Alright." she gave in. "After you left the other day, I studied the specimen your brother gave me, and the blood on your jacket. There's no easy way to say this, but… the S-Gray ooze isn't just a mutagen. It's a virulent pathogen."

Hisako stiffened.

"A virus." she cursed. "Fuck… That's why it's spreading so quickly."

"When Todd stung you, you were infected as well." Sarah went on. "The mutagen in your blood is fighting the spread... for now."

"But eventually…" Hisako trailed off, looking at Todd's stasis tube.

"I'm sorry." Sarah told her. "We should have told you from the beginning. But you had so much to worry about already. We were hoping to have the cure ready before then."

"I understand, believe me." Hisako assured her. "You didn't keep it from them out of spite. If my family knew…" She let out a whistle.

"Hisako, now that you know, I think we should tell your family." Sarah advised. "You're basically a time bomb."

"No, we can't." Hisako insisted. "They need to be at top form now more than ever. They can't waste their time babysitting me."

Sarah was about to object, but Hisako held up a hand.

"Doctor, please just keep it between us for now." she pleaded. "They worry about me enough as it is. Besides, there's nothing they can do, or nothing that they're not already doing."

Sarah sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"Alright, fine." she said. "I respect your wishes."

Hisako smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Doc."

"I'll do what I can here." Sarah added, wrapping up her shoulder again.

Hisako put her jacket back on as Sarah helped her get her sling into place.

"Good luck, Doc." she told her.

"At the rate I'm going, I'm gonna need it." Sarah remarked.

With that, Hisako exited. Despite herself, she felt a chill at the fate that awaited her in the future.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Foot HQ, Stockman was hard at work in his lab.

"Almozzzt done." he remarked. "I'm zzzo clozzze I can tazzzte it."

He stood before a culture tank, containing a clone of his pre-mutated self, and typed away on a computer.

" _Body transfer systems ready._ " a computerized voice declared.

Just as Stockman was ready to plug himself in, the door opened up, revealing Shredder.

"So, this is what you needed that EPF scientist's help with." he mused.

Stockman jolted.

"Mazzzter Zzzhredder?!" he panicked. "W- To what do I owe thizzz... unexpected visit?"

Shredder looked over the clone body in the tank. "Following in Agent Bishop's footsteps, are you?"

"Y-yezzzz." Stockman admitted. "I wazzz hoping to return myself to human form. Thizzz fly body izzz cumberzzzome and uzzzelezzz. I need my original one. If... I am to be of uzzze to you."

"Do you recall how Bishop was beforehand?" Shredder questioned. "Diseased, weak, and sickly. His body was falling apart."

"Yezzzz, but I have improved the procezzz." Stockman insisted. "Uzzzzing data from my previouzzz cloning attemptzzz of you. I have even zzzzped up the culturing time. And now, my new body izzz ready."

After a minute, Shredder shrugged, turning away.

"Do as you like, Stockman." he told him. "But don't damage that brain of yours. It is still of some use to me."

And with that, he left.

"That went much better than I anticipated." Stockman remarked in relief. "Now, time to begin the procezzzz."

He sat into the open port of the machine, closing his eyes.

"Time to put myself to sleep... so I can wake up a new man." he declared.

He nodded off, waiting.

" _Commencing cerebral transfer._ " the computer said.

The machines whirred to life, transfering Stockman's consciousness into his new body. After a minute, the clone's eyes snapped open and the tank drained, dropping Stockman out. He took several deep breaths, looking at his hands before laughing.

"It worked…" he let out, throwing his arms up in jubilation. "It worked! Yes!"

 **-X-**

Later, Stockman came up in his new body, all of Shredder's other henchmen looking over in surprise.

"Stinkman?" Rahzar exclaimed. "How in the hell?!"

"The miracles of modern science, Bradford." Stockman gloated. "Been working on this little thing since the Triceratons."

"And here I was just getting used to the bug." Tokka quipped.

"Well, too bad." Stockman retorted. "The old Baxter Stockman is back, and he's here to stay!"

Suddenly, the skin on his right arm started twitching and rippling in waves. He looked over it in shock, but it stopped as suddenly as it began.

"You were saying?" Fishface said flatly.

Stockman looked over his arm for a minute.

"The skin is just settling." he mused aloud. "Yes, that's all. Simple tissue acclimation."

"Don't need to be a scientist to know that's bullshit." Rahzar remarked. "Who you tryin' to convince, us or you?"

 **-X-**

After a while, Stockman went back down to his lab and ate a big meal, the first normal, non-sugary food he had eaten since his mutation. Sitting content, he looked over himself in the mirror.

"I am such a handsome devil." he mused.

His forehead began rippling like his arm did, and he chuckled awkwardly.

"It... might be prudent to run a test or two." he decided. "Just to be safe."

He ran a few tests, his hands shaking, and sighed in relief.

"Everything seems normal." he remarked. "Maybe I'm just worrying about nothing."

 **-X-**

Later, he was asleep at his desk. Twitching in sleep, he snapped awake.

"Mama?!" he exclaimed before looking around, rubbing his neck. "Must be some kind of neural residue from the transference."

He raised his left hand and recoiled in shock to see his fingers were swollen and blotchy, the nails loose and falling off. Breathing heavily, he looked in the mirror, seeing his face was full of what appeared to be pimples, warts and bumps, and several small hairs growing out all over. He let out a yell, putting the mirror down and staggering back.

"No… NO!" he screamed. "What's happening to me?!"

 **-X-**

Desperate for answers, Stockman ran more and more tests, sealing himself in his lab for days. His body continued to deteriorate, and the tests eventually revealed the cause: he was reverting back to a fly.

Eventually, Stockman looked over himself in the mirror again, and screamed in absolute horror at the sight. His hair was almost entirely gone, and his head had become swollen and misshapen. The right eyelid was puffed up and the left eye was enlarged. The index and middle fingers on Stockman's right hand had fused together, and the pinky fingers of both hands were "dead" and vestigial. The middle finger of the left hand had swollen grotesquely, and a few teeth had fallen out. He threw the mirror aside, where it smashed to pieces, and slammed his fists on the ground in a rage, the floor denting on impact.

"Why is this happening?!" he demanded. "I did the research! Everything was normal! This experiment is a CATASTROPHE!"

He reeled back, tearing his lab coat apart.

"How could this have happened?" he shouted. "Why? What have I done to deserve this?!"

He was breathing heavily by the end, looking down at himself before an idea began to form.

"Wait…" he realized. "Some fly DNA may have made it into the cloning process. This body was contaminated from the minute I made it. It would have reverted eventually. But combined with purestrain human DNA, I could be myself again!"

He thought for a minute, then shook his head.

"No... wait." he muttered. "Not just any strand. I need a specialized strand, one immune to the mutagen's effects." He snapped his fingers. "O'Neil… she's who I need."

He stood up.

"Time for this doctor to make a house call." he declared.

* * *

At the 2nd Time Around, the O'Neil sisters were watching a movie, when someone begins pounding on the door.

"I'll get it." Robyn assured, standing up.

Just as she got to it, the door was knocked off its hinges, and they both gasped in horror as the diseased, cancerous mass that was once Stockman entered. He looked at April, grinning.

"Hello, Miss O'Neil." he greeted casually. "I have need of your services."

April shrieked, turning yellow and blasting Stockman back with telekinesis.

"Run, Robyn!" she shouted. "Hurry!"

Stockman got to his feet, and before April could react, he shot her in the shoulder with a tranquilizer dart. As soon as she pulled it out, she wavered and passed out.

"April!" Robyn shouted. "Get away from her!"

She snatched up a baseball bat and swung it at her, but Stockman effortlessly caught it and swung her into the wall, leaving an imprint and knocking her out. With that, he picked up April.

"Come, April." he said. "You and I have a little appointment."

Slinging April over his shoulder, Stockman departed, laughing maniacally. Kirby came running out, rushing over to Robyn.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." he said frantically, trying to revive his eldest.

* * *

At the Lee residence, Donnie stood before the others, a device under a tarp before him.

"Okay, D." Karai began. "What's this latest project of yours?"

Donnie smirked, having been waiting for someone to ask that.

"I got the idea from the backpack I made Hisako for her Discovery Day." he remarked. "After weeks of work, allow me to present to you... S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.!"

He yanked the tarp off to reveal a robotic turtle, colored purple and black.

"Whoa…" Mikey said in awe. "That's so cool."

"The first of what I call Battle Shells." Donnie went on. "Recon drones that act as our eyes and ears all over the city."

"Don, this is perfect!" Leo exclaimed. "We can keep an eye on the feral mutants with this!"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Donnie agreed. "It also comes equipped with onboard weapons in a pinch. I'd demonstrate, but if I used its laser eyes in the house, Kasumi would most likely kill me."

"I most certainly would!" Kasumi called from the other room.

"How'd you make this?" Raph questioned.

"Mortu and Professor Honeycutt provided the materials." Donnie answered. "Starlee gave me a hand here and there. But I poured my blood, sweat, and tears into making it."

"Ewww…" Mikey let out.

"Not literally, doofus." Vee said, rolling her eyes.

At that moment, Kagome's phone buzzed. She quickly answered.

"Hello?" she said.

" _Kagome, please tell me the Turtles are there_." came the pleading voice of Kirby.

"Mr. O'Neil?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, they're here. What's wrong?"

" _Some horrible monster just took April!_ " Kirby exclaimed. " _Please, you have to save her!_ "

"What?!" Kagome shouted. "Okay, just stay calm. We'll handle it."

She hung up and turned to the others.

"April's been taken by something, hasn't she?" Hisako asked, getting a nod.

"Let's get to the 2nd Time Around." Leo declared. "We need to find out exactly what happened."

* * *

They hurried there in the Shellraiser. By this point, Robyn was conscious, with an ice pack on her head.

"Whatever that monster was, it was smart." she informed them. "It could talk, and knew who April was."

"What did it look like?" Leo asked.

"To put it lightly, a stage-ten cancer patient who's been skimping out on chemo." Robyn said bluntly.

"Like Deadpool?" Mikey asked.

Robyn shook her head.

"He made Deadpool look like Adonis." she reported.

"It couldn't have been an S-Gray mutant." Kagome pointed out. "They're all feral and mindless."

Hisako let out a breath of relief, having feared the worst. Donnie rubbed his chin in thought then turned to her.

"Robyn saw that thing as well." he realized. "Can you read her mind, see if you can get specific details?"

"You got it, D." Hisako replied

Using her good arm, she reached into Robyn's mind, getting a first person view of the attack. When the beast kicked down the door and spoke, Hisako's eyes snapped open. She pulled her hand back, looking horrified.

"Stockman?!" she exclaimed.

"Stockman did this?!" Mikey questioned. "But he's a mutant fly guy."

"Wait a sec." Vee insisted, something clicking in her head. "Dr. Bennett said Stockman helped her perfect Bishop's new body, right?"

"That's his ulterior motive!" Donnie realized, hitting his palm with the bottom of his fist. "He was trying to clone a new body!"

"And from the sound of it, it's backfired and rotting away on him." Karai added.

"Something still doesn't add up." Kagome remarked. "If his body's falling apart on him, why kidnap April?"

"His body wasn't falling apart." Hisako said. "It was more like he was mutating again, only very slowly."

"So he's becoming a fly again?" Raph asked, getting a nod.

"Hang on…" Karai piped up. "April's DNA was the key factor in your retro-mutagen, right Don?"

"Yeah." Donnie confirmed before snapping his fingers. "Stockman must've figured that out somehow!"

"Shredder and Krang were best buds for a while." Raph recalled. "The little gumwad probably squealed."

"However it happened, we better get to Stockman's lab." Leo cut in.

* * *

April slowly came to, and gasped to find herself in Stockman's lab, tied up and dangling over a vat of mutagen.

"Finally decided to join us, Miss O'Neil?" came Stockman's voice.

April looked down, managing to hide a grimace at Stockman's tumorous form.

"You've definitely seen better days, Stockman." she remarked.

"Yezzz, I know." Stockman said. "I'm reverting back to a fly. Only at a far slower…" he let out a stifled grunt, "and far more painful way."

He sighed, turning his back.

"All those months, developing a clone body... and it was all for nothing." he lamented.

"And why does this involve me in any way?" April demanded.

"It's quite simple, really." Stockman replied. "Your DNA is the key to my cure! Once I infuse it into my own genome, I will finally be human again. No longer a disgusting fly!"

"Y'know, you could have just asked." April said simply. "I'm sure Donnie could make you some retro-mutagen or something."

She focused, hearing his thoughts for a minute.

"No wonder you didn't do that." she mused. "Sounds like reverting back didn't just screw up your body."

"You catch on quick." Stockman confessed. "How can I describe what's happening to my mind and body?" He looked over himself. "In a nutshell, I'm an insect who dreamt he was a man and loved it... but now the dream is over, and the insect is awake."

April looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." she told him, genuinely meaning it. "I can't imagine what that's like for you."

"Well, it won't be for much longer." Stockman said, walking forward. "You and I are going to take a little dip in my mutagen tank. With the addition of your genes, I will, at the very least, be able to reduce the percentage of fly DNA in my own."

"But the mutagen doesn't even work on me." April objected. "And Donnie had so many other chemicals as well. This may not go the way you're hoping."  
Stockman shrugged. "Worth a shot."

He was about to press a button to drop April in when the door was kicked in. The Hamato siblings and Kagome stormed in, weapons at the ready.

"Let her go, Stockman!" Leo demanded.

That was when they got a good look at Stockman, and recoiled at the sight.

"Oh, gross!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeesh!" Mikey exclaimed. "Robyn wasn't kidding when she said he made Deadpool look handsome."

"Consider us lucky." Raph quipped. "He could've set up shop at the house of mirrors."

Stockman pulsed with rage, glaring at them.

"For once, can't you freaks just leave me alone?!" he demanded.

Suddenly, he let out a pained scream and collapsed, holding his sides. Fly wings sprouted from his back, and his dead and decaying outer layer of skin slowly sloughed off, revealing his mutant fly form. The others were rightfully repulsed, Kagome vomiting on the spot.

"Okay…" Hisako let out, "that was disturbing on so many levels."

Stockman spread his wings and flew at them all in a rage. they all leapt out of the way as Stockman flew past. Donnie quickly ran towards Stockman, vaulting towards him and kicking him in the face. As Stockman tumbled back, Mikey threw his chain at him, wrapping around his arms. Stockman just flew into the air, dragging Mikey along with him. He then came to a quick stop, launching Mikey through the air and causing him to let go. Just then Raph leapt up and grabbed Stockman by the legs, throwing him to the ground. As Stockman tried getting up, Leo and Kagome ran towards him. He quickly spit acid at them, causing them to leap out of the way as he flew back up.

While the Turtles and Kagome fought the fly, Hisako climbed up the ladder to where April was.

"I can cut you loose, but you're still gonna take a dip." She warned. "So I suggest holding your breath."

April immediately took a deep breath and Hisako cut through the rope, dropping her in. She pulled herself out quickly, shuddering in revulsion.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "It's like warm jello."

"Yeah, I know." Hisako replied, pulling her out with her good arm. "Been there, done that."

Outnumbered eight to one, Stockman eventually went down and was thrown into a wall.

"Zzzo... thizzz is my fate." he bemoaned. "Zzztuck as a filthy, disgusting bug."

He looked to the sky, raising his hand. "Mama... I zzztarted with zzzuch promise. Why am I a failure? Where did it all... go wrong?"

With that, he slumped over, out cold. The group looked him over.

"You know, if he wasn't such a dick, I'd feel sorry for him." Vee admitted.

Mikey shrugged.

"If it's wrong to feel sorry for him... I don't wanna be right." he admitted.

"C'mon, guys." Leo cut in. "Let's just go."

They all prepared to leave, but April stopped. She pulled him off the ground, setting him down in a chair. She draped his coat over him like a blanket, then left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well... that happened.

My version of Insane in the Membrane takes cues from the 1986 movie _The Fly_ with Jeff Goldblum, like Stockman's slow reversion and gruesome body horror.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	117. Return of Savanti

**Chapter 116: Return of Savanti**

* * *

It was nighttime in New York, as the Hamato Clan, accompanied by Airi, went to a natural history museum.

"I'm telling you right now, this is a bad idea." Raph insisted.

"Raph's right." Mikey agreed. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What're you talking about?" Donnie questioned. "This is gonna be great! How can you not be excited about being in a museum?"

"Don, some of us don't enjoy staring at dusty exhibits all day." Mikey pointed out.

"Besides, shouldn't we be focused on the growing number of feral mutants down in the sewers?" Raph added. "'Cause that number ain't going down."

"I've got S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. patrolling the whole place, and the EPF have it covered." Donnie replied. "We could use a night off."

"Besides, Airi's been dying to see the dinosaur exhibit." Tai added.

"Ever since she met Zog." Mizuki included.

"Zog is awesome!" Airi cheered.

"Airi likes dinosaurs, huh?" Vee asked.

"She's seen every _Land Before Time_ at least once." Erika answered.

"They're pretty good movies." Hisako admitted, absentmindedly rubbing her bad shoulder. "I still cry when Littlefoot loses his mom, though."

"I could never get past that part without bawling either." Raph confessed.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Makoto teased. "You're a bruiser with a soft, gooey center."

Raph glared at him.

"You want me to find your gooey center, bug boy?" he threatened.

"Raph, chill out." Kagome cut in. "Not in front of Airi."

Raph glanced over at Airi and gave in.

"Oh, alright." he said. "You're lucky the squirt is here, Makoto."

Hisako's nose suddenly began twitching and she took in a deep breath before letting out a loud sneeze that echoed through the museum. She sniffled, wiping her nose.

"Sorry." she said.

"Bless you." Jade told her.

Leo approached her, concern on her face.

"You okay, sis?" he asked. "You've been looking a little under the weather lately."

"Just a stuffy nose." Hisako replied. "Nothing serious. I'll be fine."

Leo looked at her for a bit, then reluctantly turned away. Hisako rubbed her bad shoulder again, a flicker of nervousness passing over her face. Eventually, they made it to the dinosaur exhibit, Airi practically glowing with excitement.

"I feel you, Airi." Donnie declared. "Isn't this fantastic? This is the biggest dinosaur exhibit in the country!"

Everyone looked around, some more interested than others.

"Y'know, it's not too late to ditch this and find someone to fight." Jade piped up. "Fighting the S-Gray mutants would be less painful than being dragged around here."

"We're doing this for Airi." Hana reminded her. "Grin and bear it."

Jade groaned in annoyance.

"Jade…" Hana warned.

Jade put on a clearly fake smile.

"Better?" she asked through her forced expression.

Hana shuddered slightly, but nodded.

"A bit creepy, but... it'll do." she told her.

"Look!" Donnie exclaimed, pointing. "There's a Stegosaurus! And a Pteranodon skeleton!"

"And what's that?" Mikey asked, pointing at Donnie. "A Nerdasaur? Or a Geekasaurus rex?"

"Where's Zog?" Airi demanded. "I wanna see Zog!"

Tai looked around, eventually seeing a Triceratops skeleton and picking her up so she could see it.

"There ya go, little breeze." he told her. "That's Zog's great-great-grandpa or whatever."

Airi's eyes sparkled happily as she looked around, Donnie doing the same as he was almost as excited as her.

"Never knew you were such a dino fanatic, Don." Karai remarked.

Donnie smiled.

"Cool fossils, all the different species, the mystery of their extinction... what's not to like?" he asked.

Airi looked up, gasping in awe to see a giant turtle skeleton hanging above.

"Look!" she exclaimed. "It's your guys' great something grandpa too!"

They all looked up at that.

"That's an Archelon." Donnie reported. "And you're not too far off. As turtles, we've got ancestors that go all the way back, even before the Cretaceous period. Dinosaurs are like our distant cousins."

"Yeesh." Mikey remarked. "And I thought Raph was our ugliest relative."

To no one's surprise, that earned him a smack upside the head from Raph.

"Ow!" the orange turtle yelped, rubbing the back of his head. "My brain box!"

Hisako let out another sneeze just as several bones began to shake. Everyone looked around, then looked at Hisako.

"I swear, it's not me." she insisted, holding up her hands.

A T-rex skeleton suddenly sprang to life with a roar, turning at the shocked ninjas. As soon as it took one step, it collapses and the individual bones began floating around.

"Hisako, stop!" Vee shouted. "This is seriously not funny!"

"It's not me!" Hisako insisted. "If it was, they'd be glowing green!"

A sinister laugh filled the air as the bones pieced themselves together into a new formation, the image of Savanti Romero's face.

"It's Savanti Romero!" Leo shouted.

"Savanti Romero?" Tai asked. "That evil sorcerer from your time travel story?"

Leo nodded.

The bones glared at them, Savanti beginning to speak.

"Greetings from the Cretaceous period, Turtle Warriors." he greeted. "Fitting I should find you here among the dinosaurs... for soon, you too shall be extinct!"

"What do you want, Savanti?" Leo demanded.

"There's nowhere you can hide from me and my magic." Savanti declared, seemingly ignoring Leo's question. "Even in the distant past, I can find you and send this message of your impending, inevitable doom!"

"Hey, freak show!" Jade shouted. "We asked you a question! Don't you listen?!"

"Hang on, guys." Hisako cut in. "I don't think we're actually talking to him.

"I think you're right." Donnie mused. "This seems to be some sort of recorded message."

"You should never have interfered with my plan to take the Time Scepter." Savanti went on. "Were it not for you, my dragon would remain loyal, and I wouldn't be trapped in this godforsaken time! And for that, you will pay! Mark my words, Turtles: everything you know, everything you care about, I will erase! From the past, I will destroy your future and wipe out your entire timeline!" He laughed before going on. "Should you wish to try and stop me, I'll be waiting for you in the Ring of Fire!"

With that, the bones collapsed into a big pile.

"Well, that happened." Vee deadpanned.

"Why is it these bad guys can never stay down when we beat them senseless?" Raph demanded.

"This is bad." Leo declared. "We better work out a plan of action."

* * *

The group headed back to the Hamato Clan apartments, to hash things out.

"Should we be worried?" Tai asked.

"Considering we have no way of time traveling back to where Savanti is, yes." Donnie said bluntly.

"Could Savanti really make good on all those threats?" Kagome questioned.

"I dunno. Magic's not really my thing." Donnie replied. "But the Ring of Fire he mentioned is real. It's a string of volcanoes that lines the entire Pacific. From Japan to Alaska."

"Still doesn't make sense." Vee pointed out. "Savanti knew we'd be at the museum, and challenged us to stop him. But he's gotta know we have no way of getting to him."

About that time, a glowing portal opened up above them. Everyone looked up, the Turtles quickly moving out of the light flickered a bit, then Renet came falling out. After landing heavily on the floor, she picked herself up, dusting herself off.

"Gotta work on those landings." she muttered.

They blinked in surprise for a few minutes before Hana turned to Leo.

"So, is that the Time Mistress or whatever you guys told us about?" she asked.

"Time Mistress in training, but yeah." Leo replied.

"Renet!" Mikey exclaimed. "How are you here?"

"Long story short, I made my own Time Scepter." Renet replied, holding up her staff, which looked like a metal pole with an hourglass welded to it. "It's not as fancy or powerful as the real thing, but it gets me where I need to go."

"So, I'm guessing you heard about Savanti's latest scheme?" Kagome asked.

"Yep!" Renet confirmed. "That's why I'm here. Lord Simultaneous says it's my final exam; stopping this latest crisis."

"Well then, we better get to the past pronto." Leo declared. "Think your staff can pull it off?"

"Just the Hamato family." Renet replied. "Including Kagome, of course."

"Wait." Tai cut in. "What about the mutants?"

Donnie handed him a small beeper.

"That's a direct link to S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.." he explained. "When he sees one of them, he'll send a homing beacon to that."

"You guys ready?" Renet asked, raising her staff.

They were about to go, when Karai piped up.

"Wait." she said. "This sounds like Savanti's setting a trap for us. If he can really destroy us from the past, wouldn't it have happened already?"

"Time is funny like that." Renet said simply. "Besides, you guys do still need to defeat him to become the Turtle Warriors of Legend."

"I'm just saying, it sounds a little suspicious that he went to all that trouble rigging that bone message." Karai pointed out.

"You really want a long-winded explanation of quantum physics and time paradoxes?" Renet asked. "No? Then let's just get on with it."

The siblings all prepared themselves as Renet readied her staff, transporting them all away in a flash of light. The others blinked in surprise before shrugging.

"Says a lot about how crazy our lives are, that this barely even fazes me." Tai muttered.

* * *

In the past, another portal opened up, dropping the Hamato family and Renet in the middle of a prehistoric jungle.

"Okay everyone, stay on your toes." Leo warned. "We can't risk falling into a trap."

"Midnight, think you can sniff out Savanti?" Hisako asked, the dog immediately sniffing around.

"Wait." Donnie cut in. "Before we go, we need to be careful. This isn't some alternate dimension or parallel universe. This is our world's past. Anything we do could change the timeline."

"Don't do anything, don't _touch_ anything." Karai remarked. "Sci-fi rule number 1: you start messing with the past, even something as simple as stepping on a bug, you end up with monkeys ruling the future."

Mikey was off to the side, carving something into a rock with his kusarigama blade. He was chuckling to himself as he did. The others walked over, seeing he was in the process of carving "Fred Flintstone was here" into the rock.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Mikey?" Donnie demanded, yanking him back by the bandana. "What did I _just_ tell you?!"

"Oh come on, I was just having some fun." Mikey defended. "Imagine how historians will react!"

"Exactly, you idiot!" Vee snapped.

Hisako waved a hand, smashing the rock into rubble. Suddenly, Midnight started barking at a bush, putting everyone on edge instantly. At that, they heard what sounded like a loud, hissing cough. Kagome stiffened.

"Okay…" she began, "I've seen enough _Jurassic Park_ to know what that noise is!"

"Velociraptors!" Mikey exclaimed. "Everybody run for your lives!"

Sure enough, multiple raptors burst out of the bushes. Hisako snatched up Midnight and they all took off.

"Okay, it can't be a coincidence these things found us so fast!" Donnie shouted.

"You're right!" Renet exclaimed. "Savanti knows we're here!"

"This may not be the time for I told you so, but-" Karai began just as one of the raptors caught up to her. She shifted into snake form, dodging its bite. "Like I said, not the time!"

She lashed out, biting the raptor with one of her snake hands.

"We need to lose these things before we're dino chow!" Donnie insisted.

Vee vaulted over one, noticing they all had glowing red eyes.

"You were right on the money, Don and Renet!" she shouted. "Looks like Savanti's mind controlling these things!"

"That's great and all." Kagome began casually before scowling. "But HOW DO WE STOP THEM?!"

"I may be able to break the mind control long enough for us to get to higher ground!" Hisako offered.

She began to focus, only for one to tackle her to the ground. She held it back her good arm, just as her nose started twitching again. Out of the blue, Hisako let out a giant sneeze and the raptor was thrown back by a blast of telekinesis.

"Saved by a sneeze…" Hisako mused, wiping her nose. "Now _that's_ embarrassing."

She quickly got up, hiding in the trees with the others. The raptors eventually regrouped, but by then, their prey was gone.

 **-X-**

The group hopped through the trees, eventually finding themselves in a clearing within the jungle. They put their hands to their ears, listening intensely.

"I think we lost them." Leo reported at last.

"Finally." Karai sighed in relief.

"Okay, let's take a breather for a bit." Leo said. "I'm bushed."

They set up a campfire, sitting around.

"Huh." Mikey mused. "We just invented fire."

"Don't worry." Renet said with a wink. "I won't tell."

Mikey took a seat, pulling a bag of potato chips out of his pocket. Everyone shot him a look.

"What?" he defended. "I always keep a spare bag of chips around. Never know when you might need a snack."

As he opened the bag, the bushes started rustling again. Everyone stiffened at the sound, though Midnight hopped up, trotting over to the bush. She sniffed it, then yipped happily, her tail wagging. Everyone slowly relaxed.

"Okay." Raph remarked. "Whatever it is, it's not dangerous."

"But what is it?" Vee asked.

As if on cue, out of the bushes came a baby Protoceratops. It was largely pink, with a predominantly yellow upper face. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight.

"Awww…." they all cooed.

"A baby Protoceratops…" Donnie realized.

The dinosaur sniffed the air, making a beeline for Mikey and his chip bag. Mikey smiled at that.

"Hungry, little guy?" he asked, fishing into the bag, pulling out some chips and holding them out. "Here ya go."

The little dinosaur eagerly ate some, chirping happily.

"I'll call you Pepperoni." Mikey decided.

"Mikey…" Donnie sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Do you realize that you could've just changed all of human history by feeding that dinosaur a potato chip from the future?"

"Don't worry, you're good." Renet assured.

"You sure?" Kagome asked.

Renet looked at her.

"Who's the Timestress here?" she challenged.

Kagome nodded at that.

"Fair point." she conceded.

Midnight licked Pepperoni's face, clearly liking the dinosaur. Eventually, the two began tussling playfully, drawing everyone's attention. Hisako turned to Renet, having gleaned something from her mind.

"Good mental blocks, but you did let this slip." she said. "This little dino... she's with us in the history books, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Renet confirmed. "She becomes one of your many pets."

Her eyes drifted to Hisako's sling.

"Do they know?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet.

Hisako shook her head before communicating with Renet mentally.

" _They have enough on their plates_." she reported. " _The last thing they need to do is worry about me more than they already do. Besides, Dr. Bennett's working on a cure._ "

Before they could say anything else, the bushes started rustling again. Midnight started growling and Pepperoni cowered, covering her eyes. From the bushes emerged, much to their surprise, a humanoid raptor carrying crude katanas forged from bone and rock. He looked them over, and let out a roar before earth-shattering footsteps sounded. From the trees emerged a T-rex with Savanti on its back.

"Excellent work, Chote." he told the raptor, who bowed.

"Thank you, Master Savanti." he said gratefully.

"A mutant raptor?" Raph questioned. "Gotta be Krang."

"Yes." Savanti confirmed. "Krang was here a few years back, capturing what would become the first Triceratons. I was able to acquire mutagen to create Chote, my loyal right hand man. But enough about me. It's time for your extinction!"

"In your dreams, Savanti!" Leo shot back.

"Time to kick some Jurassic!" Mikey declared.

"Fools." Savanti scoffed. "Can you really stand against a Tyrannosaurus rex? The greatest predator in history?"

"Just watch us!" Vee declared.

They furiously clashed. Chote managed to block their attacks, showing great prowess with his sword despite its primitive appearance. He fought them all off, but he was far from perfect and left an opening. Taking advantage of it, Leo vaulted off Raph's shoulders and jumped onto the back of the T-rex, tackling Savanti to the ground.

"Game over, Romero!" he declared.

"We will see, reptile!" Savanti retorted, throwing Leo off before pointing. "Look out behind you!"

"How stupid do you think I am, Savanti?" Leo demanded. "That's the oldest trick in the book!"

He was suddenly knocked down by a swooping pterodactyl, which Savanti jumped onto.

"Sometimes, old tricks are the best ones." he taunted.

Riding the pterodactyl, he directed it toward Renet, snatching her up in its talons and allowing Savanti to claim her Time Scepter.

"Crude… but it suits my purposes." he mused.

"No!" Renet screamed, trying to grab at it. "Give it back!"

"Farewell, Turtles!" Savanti declared. "Enjoy your exile here! Renet and I have unfinished business!"

He flew away, laughing wickedly as he went.

"No!" Mikey cried. "We gotta go after them!"

"They're miles away by now, Mikey." Donnie pointed out. "And we don't know where he's taking her."

Hisako felt something scaly touch her leg and looked down to see Pepperoni looking up at her.

"I think Pepperoni knows." she mused.

"She did seem pretty scared when Savanti showed up." Mikey admitted.

"Hisako, can you-?" Leo began.

"Way ahead of you." Hisako slipped her good hand into Pepperoni's head. "She saw a big tower of bone constructed over a lake. That's where Savanti lives."

"Then that's where we're headed." Leo declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Savanti had made it back to the structure Hisako mentioned: a massive structure of bone arches constructed over a lake, forming a ring at its peak. Renet had been tied spread-eagle style in the center of the ring, with Savanti, Chote, and another mutant raptor, this one orange with blue stripes, standing nearby.

"I do hope you're enjoying the view, Renet." Savanti said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, five stars." Renet quipped. "What do you even want with me? That isn't even the real Time Scepter."

"It's real enough." Savanti replied. "And I'll use it to destroy your master."

"Then what do you need me for?" Renet demanded.

"You think we're using you as bait, girl?" Chote asked. "No. The Master's magic needs power to perform our spell."

"For example, the life of an apprentice Timestress." Savanti offered.

Renet gulped nervously at that.

* * *

As the Hamato octet went along, Donnie stopped, realizing something.

"Guys... I'm worried." he admitted. "Even if we save Renet, I'm not sure we're gonna make it out of this. We don't have much time."

They all looked at him at that.

"Um… come again?" Mikey asked.

"From the way things look, we're in the late Cretaceous period." Donnie reported. "And from the way Savanti's been talking about extinction…"

He pointed to the sky, and they all looked up to see a red light glowing.

"Oh, crap…" Kagome realized. "Is that-?"

"The asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs." Donnie confirmed. "And from the looks of it, it's gonna hit soon."

"This just gets better and better." Raph deadpanned.

"We need to get Renet, get her staff, and get the hell out of here." Karai insisted.

"Agreed." said Vee. "I haven't lived this long and made it through a lot of fights just to get killed by a comet."

* * *

They eventually made it to the lake, and gaped at the sight of the bone temple above.

"That is _so_ much creepier in person." Hisako remarked.

"Here's something even creepier." Donnie said, looking the bones over. "Those are fresh bones, not fossils."

Pepperoni whined, shivering and covering her eyes again. Midnight put a paw on her back, gently laying her head on the dino's.

"Who wants to bet Renet's at the top of the tower?" Mikey asked.

Hisako concentrated, focusing.

"She is." she reported. "Along with Savanti, Chote, and…" she blinked, "his son?"

"Chote has a son?" Leo questioned.

Hisako nodded. "Sounds like they were both mutated. A father-son evil duo."

"He got a name?" Mikey asked.

"No?" Hisako replied in a confused tone.

"Then I'm calling him Anchovy." Mikey decided.

Vee pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"Because Pepperonis are the best pizza topping, and Anchovies are the worst." Mikey said simply.

"C'mon." Leo cut in. "We have some climbing to do."

Hisako looked at her bad shoulder, wincing.

"Uh, small problem with that." she spoke up.

"I got it." Kagome cut in, leaning down before Hisako. "Climb on."

Hisako did so, wrapping her legs around Kagome's midsection and holding on with her good arm.

"Thanks." she said gratefully.

With that, they got to climbing.

 **-X-**

At the top, Savanti paced around, as lightning began to strike.

"The spells are cast." he boasted. "Everything is in place. Nothing can stop me now!"

"Who you calling nothing?" Leo's voice cut in.

The Hamato octet jumped up, brandishing their weapons.

"Persistent, aren't you?" Savanti demanded, before shrugging. "No matter. Your fates are sealed!"

"I will deal with them, master." Chote assured. "You focus on your spell."

"What spell?" Vee demanded.

Savanti smirked, gesturing to the Time Scepter, held in a bony protrusion in the shape of a hand over Renet.

"In a few minutes, my magic will call down a bolt of eldritch energy that will be channeled through the Time Scepter." he explained. "Renet's demise will release a blast of magical energy straight into the seething molten core of the planet."

Donnie's eyes widened at that.

"A blast of that magnitude will set off every volcano in the Ring of Fire... affecting the Earth's rotation just enough for the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs to miss." he realized.

Everyone realized what that would mean for the future.

"Without that asteroid, dinosaurs will reign supreme…" Hisako said.

"And humanity won't evolve!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the Turtles. "Which means you guys won't exist either!"

"Indeed." Savanti grinned. "No more Turtle Warriors, no more Renet. And with the power that the sacrifice of a Timestress and an entire timeline will grant me, I will surpass Lord Simultaneous! The universe will be mine to command! To control!"

"Okay, new plan." Leo declared. "Everyone focus on the Time Scepter! Mikey, you free Renet!"

Savanti scowled, stepping forward.

"I _was_ going to let Chote and his son kill the eight of you." he admitted. "But if you insist... I'll do the job personally!"

He fired magical energy bolts down at the bones below his feet, levitating several up and forming a suit of bone armor around his body.

"Oh come on!" Raph whined. "How is that fair?!"

Some bones were surrounded in a green halo, becoming crude, skeletal warriors. Hisako held out her good arm, grinning.

"How about I even the odds?" she offered.

"Since when can you do that?" Leo questioned.

"I'm just manipulating them like puppets." Hisako explained. "I'm not actually reanimating the dead. Besides, I can't physically fight right now, remember?"

She sent the horde of skeletons at Savanti, her siblings and Kagome charging along with them. The sheer numbers were enough to overwhelm Savanti, Chote, and Anchovy long enough for Mikey to break away. He hurried over to Renet, using his kusarigama to cut the ropes, quickly grabbing her and pulling her to safety.

"We gotta stop the spell!" she exclaimed, looking at the Time Scepter. "Savanti's magic has to be channeled through the scepter to ignite the Ring of Fire! Without the scepter in the equation, his plan's toast!"

"You got it!" Mikey declared.

He swung his kusarigama like a grappling hook, snagging the staff. He gave it a yank and it flew into Renet's arms. Anchovy was the first enemy to notice.

"No!" He screamed. "Master's scepter!"

Savanti whirled at them as the spell began to kick off and the scepter began to glow.

"Hand it over, Renet!" Savanti demanded, holding out a claw. "NOW!"

Renet looked up at the sky and grinned.

"Okay, take it!" She shouted.

She threw the scepter at him. Chote grasped it and handed it to Savanti, just as the sky began to glow. Savanti looked up, realizing what was about to happen.

"Oh, grok…" He cursed.

The bolt of cosmic energy crashed down from the heavens, frying Savanti and Chote. As it faded, Hisako quickly yanked the scepter out of Savanti's hands, seconds before the bone tower began to fall apart. The Hamato ninjas all struggled to keep balance while the two villains fell into the lake.

"Renet, catch!" Hisako shouted, shoving the staff mentally in her direction.

Renet quickly caught the staff, focusing hard and opening a portal for them. One by one, they all rushed through it, Anchovy watching in rage.

"Get back here, cowards!" He demanded.

Just before the portal closed, he jumped in after them, disappearing just as the tower finished crumbling.

* * *

Back in the Hamato apartment, the Hamato Octet and Renet appeared, mere seconds after they left.

"That was fast." Jade quipped.

"Time travel." Leo supplied. "What can we say?"

"Dinosaur!" Airi cheered.

She ran over to the group, fawning over Pepperoni, who was standing beside Raph. The red turtle looked down in shock at the sight.

"Oh Sh-...ell." Raph cursed, catching himself to avoid using profanity around Airi. "How did Pepperoni follow us?

"She was dictated in history as one of your pets." Renet pointed out.

"Really?" Mikey asked, his eyes sparkling hopefully. "Then we can keep her?"

"Of course." Renet told him, smiling happily. "We saved humanity, you beat Savanti, and I passed my final exam. Everybody wins!"

Hisako suddenly grunted hard, falling to her knees and holding her shoulder.

"No…" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Not now…"

Leo looked at Erika, jerking his head at Hisako. Erika quickly helped her up, leading her over to the couch. Once she was seated, her sling was removed, as was her jacket. Erika then began unwrapping the bandages, gasping at how swollen her shoulder was, the wound angry red and weeping pus.

"Oh, my God…" She let out. "Guys, her wound…"

Hisako covered it with her hand, cringing in pain. Renet took a few steps back, looking concerned. Jade whirled on her.

"You're from the future and all, right?" She asked. "You know what's going on here?"

"I can't tell you." Renet lamented. "It's the law. All I can say is... good luck."

She then opened a portal and departed. Erika gently pulled Hisako's hand off the wound, doing her best to clean it. Hisako hissed every time she touched it, but still tried to downplay her discomfort.

"Guys, I'm okay." she insisted. "I've dealt with far worse than-"

She cringed again, unable to finish her sentence. The others looked on in concern, unsure what to make of it, but knowing something was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anchovy had arrived in the future, finding himself in front of Steranko's old hideout.

"Wha…" he let out. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"Yo!" Bebop suddenly shouted, appearing out of nowhere and glaring at the raptor. "Who you think you are, lurking around our pad?"

Anchovy let out that coughing hiss, something even Bebop recognized.

"Dude, no way!" He let out. "You're a velociraptor! How you end up-?"

He cut himself off, shaking his head.

"You know what, forget it." He decided. "The stuff I've seen, a dino ain't far fetched."

Having heard all the noise, Rocksteady came out of the hideout, looking around. When he laid eyes on Anchovy, he was surprised.

"Comrade Bebop, what is this?" He asked.

"Check it out!" Bebop declared. "A real raptor!"

"Yes, you know what I am." Anchovy muttered in annoyance. "But I'm not here for you. Have you seen five giant turtles?"

That threw both Bebop and Rocksteady for a loop.

"You enemy of turtle freaks?" Rocksteady asked.

"They're the reason I'm here." Anchovy replied.

"Enemy of turtles freaks is friend of Comrades Bebop and Rocksteady." Rocksteady declared, slapping Bebop on the back hard enough to elicit a pained oink. "You have name, comrade?"

"No." Anchovy replied, unaware of the moniker bestowed upon him by the Turtles. "I didn't have a need for one."

"Oh come on." Bebop insisted. "Everyone needs a name."

He paused for a moment, then facepalmed.

"Oh great, now I sound like that annoying orange one." He lamented.

"Still, you make point." Rocksteady insisted. "Raptor comrade need name."

He thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He declared. "N'sho-v!"

"N'sho-v?" Bebop repeated.

"Brand of music from place where Krang and his goons come from." Rocksteady explained. "Stole some tracks from them during the occupation; is good. And fits our motif."

Anchovy, or N'sho-v, mulled over the name before giving a small nod.

"I will accept this name." He decided. "Now, tell me everything you know about these 'turtle freaks'."

Bebop and Rocksteady smiled, leading their new friend into their hideout.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Looks like Hisako's infection is spreading. Dun dun duuuun…

Chote is from the original Mirage comics, while Pepperoni and Anchovy are both from IDW. I altered Chote's backstory a bit to fit him in with prehistoric times.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	118. Good Genes

**Chapter 117: Good Genes**

* * *

A taxicab pulled up in front of the Lee mansion. Erika got out, paying her fee before going to the front gate, hitting a buzzer.

"It's me." she said. "Leo called."

The gate opened, and Erika headed to the front door, where Leo ushered her in.

"It's Hisako, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes." Leo confirmed. "She keeps insisting she's fine, but she's been getting worse. She's been burning up, and last Kasumi checked, she's running a fever of 102. That's not even getting to the constant pain and the pus-soaked wads of toilet paper she's been trying to hide."

"Damn…" Erika cursed. "Where is she now?"

"Splinter sent her to her room." Leo replied. "She's been in there ever since."

"I better go check on her." Erika decided. "If it's getting this bad, we need to get her to the ER."

Leo led her to Hisako's room, knocking on the door and getting no reply.

"Hisako, you awake?" he called.

After a minute, he knocked again, getting no answer.

"She may have passed out." Erika suggested.

After a third knock and a third round of silence, Leo tried the doorknob, which wouldn't turn.

"It's locked…" he muttered before landing a solid kick to the door, throwing it open. "And now it's not."

They walked into the room, seeing an unmade bed, several torn sheets, and an open window. The sheets had been tied into a rope that dangled out of it.

"She ran away?" Erika questioned.

A piece of Hisako's T-Phone lay atop the dresser. Leo picked it up, recognizing it at Donnie's tracer.

"And she doesn't wanna be found." he added.

Erika crossed her arms, trying to make sense of everything. Eventually, the puzzle pieces began to fall into place.

"Leo, when Todd stung her that day…" she began, "You don't think…"

"No…" Leo insisted. "That's... That's impossible."

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Erika said. "The wound, the sickness, her running away… She must have realized she was changing and got out before she could hurt anybody."

"But where would she go?" Leo asked.

They looked at each other, realizing it at the same time.

"The EPF!" they exclaimed in unison.

* * *

At the EPF, Sarah was working on another cure attempt. When it failed to give her the desired results, she nearly threw her microscope in frustration. Suddenly, the office phone rang. She checked the number, seeing it was Hisako. She snatched up the receiver, already dreading it.

"Hisako?" she asked.

" _Doc... It's happening_." Hisako wheezed, her voice laced with pain. " _I can't fight it anymore…_ "

She let out a loud howl of pain, sounding as if she was dropping to her knees.

"No…" Sarah managed in horror. "No, goddamnit!" She slammed her fist on the desk. "Where are you now?!"

" _124th… by the music shop._ " Hisako grunted, her breath becoming more rapid. _"I thought... I thought I could make to the EPF. Please… I don't wanna hurt anyone…_ "

"I'm on it." Sarah assured. "Just hang in there."

She hung up and slammed her hand on a red button near her computer. A red light flashed as a Klaxon sounded. Agents all across the building perked up, including Bishop, who immediately rushed into the lab.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Hamato Hisako just called me from 124th Street." Sarah informed him. "John... she's turning."

Bishop turned pale, stumbling back.

"No…" he managed. "I thought her mutagenic blood was fighting the infection. I thought we had more time!"

"So did I. But we're out of time." Sarah remarked urgently. "I want you to mobilize all units immediately. We need to bring Hisako here now before she fully turns and hurts someone!"

Bishop nodded, running to do so. Minutes later, an entire platoon of EPF soldiers was rolling out…

* * *

Meanwhile, at 124th Street, Hisako was stumbling into an alley, her face red as she sweated profusely. Her hair hung in matted clumps as she struggled to keep herself upright.

Suddenly, her bad shoulder started spasming, the wound erupting as her skin began to turn green.

"No…" she pleaded frantically. "No, no, NO!"

Her repeated pleas soon became cries of agony as she began to transform…

* * *

At that time, the Shellraiser and Party Wagon were driving around, April sensing around before her eyes snapped open.

"On 124th Street." she reported. "She's... she's in pain."

The gang laid on rubber and made it to the alley. They all piled out to find Hisako in mid-morph, having become a large, muscular creature with shredded clothes.

"H-Hisako?" Mikey let out in shock.

"Stay…" Hisako managed, her voice distorted. "Stay _away_ from me!"

She ran down the alley, smashing clean through the wall at the end.

"Oh God…" Raph managed. "Hisako…"

"What did Todd do to her?" Mikey pondered.

"We gotta get her to the EPF." Vee cut in. "Like _now_."

They carefully approached, hearing monstrous breathing within the hole.

"Sis?" Karai let out uncertainly. "It's us. We just wanna help. Please."

After a few minutes, Hisako emerged from the hole, fully transformed. She was about nine feet tall, her skin completely green, her upper skull swollen and taken the vague shape of a brain, and her right arm much larger and more muscular than the left, akin to Rahzar's back when he was Dogpound.

"Hisako?" Kagome said nervously.

Hisako roared, swinging her massive arm and trying to smash Kagome. Raph tackled her out of the way as Hisako's fist smashed the pavement.

"I don't think Hisako's home right now!" he exclaimed.

She swiped at him as well, grabbing him by the face. Before she could do anything, Makoto jumped onto Hisako's back, yanking her head and forcing her to drop him.

"You're not thinking straight, Hisako!" he insisted.

Hisako snarled, swinging at him as he held onto her back, webbing her arms to her chest.

"Stop it!" Makoto pleaded. "This isn't you!"

She ripped through the webbing, but then Karai jumped onto her in snake form, squeezing her tightly.

"C'mon, let's talk this out!" Makoto begged.

Hisako grunted in pain before yanking Karai off and throwing Makoto off. He landed on his feet, turning to her.

"Alright, fine." he said. "You don't wanna talk?"

Hisako let out a frenzied roar, which was cut off when Makoto shot a web over her mouth. "There ya go!"

She clawed at her mouth, pulling the webbing off before grabbing Makoto by the leg, slamming him on the ground repeatedly before throwing him into the wall.

"Makoto!" Erika shrieked.

Makoto got up just as Hisako threw a punch with her enlarged arm. He caught it with both hands, straining against Hisako's monstrous strength.

"D-don't…" he managed through clenched teeth, "make me... have to... hurt you!"

Hisako headbutted him before grabbing him by the face and slamming him into the wall three more times. She pulled back to punch him again, but a spider claw grabbed her face. Makoto glared at her with red eyes.

"Sorry." he said simply before fully shifting into his spider form and throwing her off.

She went skidding into the alley, picking herself up. Karai joined Makoto, both mutants giving a nod.

"Carter, we need you!" Karai yelled.

Carter threw off his jacket, turning into his mutant form as well. As the four mutants engaged in a brutal fight, the others heard vehicles approach and turned to see the EPF pulling in.

"The EPF are here." Leo sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"Hisako must've called them before she changed." Erika theorized.

The agents filed out, tranquilizer guns at the ready. When Bishop got out as well, everyone was immediately on edge.

"YOU!" Jade screamed.

She charged forward, grabbing Bishop by the collar and slamming him against the vehicle in a rage.

"This is all your fault!" she ranted. "The outbreak, the mutants, Hisako changing, everything! _EVERYTHING!_ "

Bishop took hold of her wrists.

"I am well aware of that fact, but right now, I am here to help." he insisted.

"We don't need your help, Bishop, and we don't need you!" Jade snapped. "Just crawl back into the fucking sludge you came from and leave us all alone!"

"Please, listen." Bishop begged. "My fate is yours to decide when this is over, but until then, please just let me help her!"

Jade looked back at Hisako, who was still clashing with Makoto, Karai, and Carter, and gave in, letting him go. Bishop adjusted his suit, then turned to the men.

"Aim for Hamato Hisako." he ordered. "Do _not_ strike the other mutants!"

The agents all moved in, armed with their tranquilizers and taser blasters. Karai, Makoto, and Carter all moved out of the way just as the shots go out. Hisako got hit by both tranqs and tasers, going down hard. With that, Bishop put a hand to his earpiece.

"Sarah, we got her." he reported. "Hisako is ready for treatment."

" _Good._ " Sarah replied. " _I'll inform her family._ "

"No need." Bishop told her. "They're here."

Tai perked up, realizing something.

"You…" he began, "you knew she was infected all along, didn't you?"

"Dr. Bennett discovered that the S-Grey ooze was a virus," Bishop explained, "and that Hisako had been infected. It was by your sister's own urging that you were uninformed. She did not want you to worry about her."

"Well, how does she think we feel now?!" Karai shouted.

"Her mutagenic blood had been fighting the infection." Bishop defended. "We believed we had time to concoct a cure."

"Well, you were dead wrong!" Hana snapped.

Jade glared at the unconscious Hisako, tears in her eyes.

"Hisako... you stupid bitch." she swore.

"What's done is done." Leo cut in. "Kagome, call Splinter and Kasumi. Tell them to meet us at the EPF."

Kagome quickly pulled out her cell phone while the EPF agents carefully loaded Hisako into a containment field.

"Don, you ride with Hisako." Leo ordered. "And who wants to ride with Bishop?"

Raph and Jade immediately raised their hands.

"Who also doesn't want to kill him." Leo amended.

Their hands dropped.

"I got this." Vee said. "Makoto, wanna join me?"

"Not at all." Makoto replied.

* * *

They arrived at the EPF in record time. Just as Hisako was being loaded out, Kasumi's car came screaming down the street. The car barely had time to brake before she and Splinter came out, both gaping in horror at the sight of the mutated Hisako.

"Good God…" Kasumi whispered.

"So this is what you tried to protect us from…" Splinter added.

Kasumi shook her head, both worried and annoyed.

"As soon as she's cured, she's grounded." she declared.

"Let's just get her to Dr. Bennett." Leo cut in. "Hopefully, she can fill in the blanks for us."

They hurried to the lab, where Hisako was placed in a stasis tube. Sarah looked at her with sorrow before turning to her family.

"I'm so sorry you have to see her like this." she said. "And I'm so sorry I didn't follow my gut and tell you."

"Care to explain, Doctor?" Splinter asked, keeping his tone civil.

"After Todd was brought to me, I discovered that the ooze was not mutagenic, but a virus." Sarah explained. "After studying the blood on Hisako's jacket after she was hurt, I discovered she'd been infected. Her mutagenic blood had been fighting the infection, but it was a losing battle. When she learned, she begged me to keep the truth a secret. She wanted you all in top form without having to worry about her more than you already do." She sighed, looking at Hisako. "We all thought we had more time… But I've been doing my best and tried everything I can think of... and I still don't have a cure."

"What about that enzyme you created?" Donnie asked.

"I already tried it." Sarah replied. "It did nothing. I just…"

"You did everything you could, Doctor." Donnie assured, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We just need to keep trying."

He set his weapon aside, grabbing a spare lab coat off a hanger.

"And I'm gonna need the strongest coffee you can make." he concluded.

"We need to call everyone we can think of." Leo cut in. "Dr. Rockwell, Dr. Lillja, anyone who could possibly help."

"I'm no super-scientist like you two, but I'll do what I can." Erika declared.

"Grab a lab coat." Donnie ordered. "You can be our nurse."

Erika did so, the coat dragging on the ground. With a sigh, she folded it up and rolled up the sleeves.

"Sorry." Sarah said sheepishly. "We don't exactly have lab coats that fit fourteen-year-olds."

"I'll manage." Erika replied simply.

 **-X-**

Leo and Kagome made the calls, throwing in Mortu for good measure. It wasn't long before they all arrived, Sam accompanying Mortu.

"My apologies." Mortu told them. "He insisted on coming."

Sam made a beeline for Hisako's stasis tube, resting a hand on it. Midnight whined next to him, one of her paws also on the tube.

"I'm sorry…" Sarah said solemnly. "You have my word that I won't rest until I find a cure."

"We are all here to help." Dr. Rockwell assured.

"Just tell us what you know, and we'll get started." Dr. Lillja added.

The scientists all gathered, quickly trading notes. Tai let out a sigh.

"I don't think there's much we can do here." he remarked, turning to Leo. "I'll take my crew and keep tabs on the infected. Keep us posted on Hisako."

"We will." Leo assured him.

"I'm staying right here." Jade insisted, pointing to Bishop. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on him."

"Jade, he's practically surrounded by everyone here." Hana pointed out.

"And everyone's focus is on Hisako, like it should be." Jade countered. "Let them focus on helping her, and I'll focus on keeping this asswipe in check."

She turned to him at that.

"Try anything funny, Bishop…" she began, before extending her staff for emphasis.

"So, you're my judge and jury?" Bishop said flatly.

"And possible executioner." Jade admitted casually.

Bishop just gave a forlorn nod, his eyes drifting to the scars on his hands. They were almost identical to the ones he had before, when he first learned the truth of Hisako's past. He closed his hands, his eyes drifting back to Hisako.

"As long as she's saved, I couldn't care less what happens to me." he said solemnly.

Jade took a step back, visibly surprised.

"Since when do you care?" she questioned.

"She reminded me of a fact that I had forgotten." Bishop replied. "There is good and bad everywhere, and that we should not let the actions of one being influence our feelings for the whole. I had been so lost in anger and bigoted hatred that I saw any and all alien creations as monsters. Then... I learned about her past. This girl, who had gone through what I had, if not more, still found a way to open her heart. To give beings a chance. It reminded me of everything I could have been… should have been…"

Jade processed Bishop's words before turning away, leaning against the wall and thinking.

"God, it was so much easier when I could just hate him." she said to herself. "But now... I don't know what to think."

 **-X-**

The scientists all got to work, Erika keeping track of Hisako's vitals and drawing blood samples for testing. Mortu and Dr. Rockwell started working on isolating the virus strand. Dr. Lillja ran several calculations, Sarah providing him with figures and models from the original project. The rest of the Hamato family just gathered off to the side, all huddled together as they prayed for Hisako to be okay

A few days passed with little success, and Bishop grew more concerned with each passing failure, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Hamato Clan. Finally, Bishop lost his cool, slamming his fists on the wall.

"All that work!" he shouted. "All those tests, and NOTHING!"

Jade grabbed him, but much to the surprise of the others, tried to calm him down rather than hurt him.

"Throwing a fit isn't gonna solve anything, Bishop." she told him.

Sarah was overlooking infected tissue samples Erika took from Hisako on a microscope. She stopped cold, seeing something disconcerting.

"No…" she let out. "No no no no NO!"

She stumbled back, a hand over her mouth in sheer horror, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?!" Leo demanded. "What's wrong?!"

"The virus... it's eating through her mutated cells." Sarah explained. "Destroying them at the molecular level."

"Spontaneous cell death…" Donnie collapsed into a chair.

"No…" Erika let out. "Are you saying…?"

Sarah nodded, tears in her eyes. "She's dying."

The others recoiled, all horrified by the revelation. Raph outright snapped.

"FUCK!" he shouted, throwing a chair into the wall before drawing his sai and stabbing the wall again and again. "FUCK! FUCK!"

Everyone else was just as horrified. Mizuki buried her face in Tai's chest, Kagome pulled Raph away and hugged him, Erika collapsed into Makoto's arms, while Jade collapsed to her knees, tears in her eyes as she recalled her sister's death.

"No, not again…" she whispered. "Damn it, why do I keep losing the people I care about?!"

"Can't we heal her?" Mikey pleaded. "I mean, the mutagen can fix her cells, right?"

"The mutagen is powerful, but this virus is far too potent." Mortu replied.

Sarah perked up, turning to Mortu.

"Wait... what was that about mutagen?" she asked.

"In its stable form, it's a medicine." Mortu explained.

Sarah latched onto that, diving for her desk and scrambling for her papers. She muttered to herself as she hurriedly scribbled on the paper. When she was done, she froze, her pen dropping out of her fingers before silently passing the paper to Donnie. He looked over what she wrote, his eyes lighting up.

"Of course…" he let out. "OF COURSE! Why didn't we see it before?!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" everyone shouted.

"We mix the enzyme with the mutagen." Donnie explained. "It will boost the power of the enzyme, eradicating the source of the virus while the mutagen itself heals the damaged cells!"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?!" Vee demanded.

Sam was already halfway out the door.

"I'm borrowing the fastest vehicle in this joint!" he shouted as he ran out. "I'll be back with some mutagen in no time!"

Leo looked up at Hisako's tube.

"We're gonna save you, sis." he swore. "I promise."

Erika came over to join him, only to notice something on her vitals.

"Huh." she said aloud. "That's weird."

"What is it?" Leo asked, turning to her.

Erika pointed to a neuroimaging device on the tube.

"If Hisako's in suspended animation, why is her brain activity so high?" she questioned.

"The S-Grey virus boosted everything about her." Sarah replied. "Including her brain power."

"So... Monster Hisako has super strong mind powers, and no moral filter?" Mikey asked. "Anyone else remembering that time she brainwashed a secretary?"

"She doesn't have enough control to manipulate any of us." Donnie insisted. "She'd have to control something... mindless... and monstrous…"

The realization hit them like a lightning bolt.

"She's contacting the infected!" Mizuki screamed.

"They could be swarming this place even as we speak!" Vee added.

"But all the infected are down in the sewers." Karai pointed out. "There's no way they could-"

Alarms began blaring.

"Right, I forgot." she sighed. "Turtle luck sucks."

Something began pounding on the floor below them, just as they heard glass shatter and monsters growl.

"The specimens!" Sarah shrieked. "They're loose!"

"We can't let them get up here!" Donnie yelled. "If they destroy the lab, then any chance of stopping this is gone."

"Along with any chance of saving our sister." Vee added.

The pounding intensified, just as the door was thrown open and Sam ran in, holding a mutagen canister.

"Here!" he shouted, throwing the canister at Donnie, who caught it easily.

"Wow, that was fast." he remarked.

"Cheated with the transmat on the way back." Sam confessed. "And violated just about every traffic law in existence before then."

"Donatello, you and Dr. Bennett make the cure." Bishop said. "The rest of us will hold off the infected."

They all hurried out while Sarah threw open a cold storage door and took out a sample of the enzyme. She tossed the canister to Donnie, who caught it as well. They cracked open both containers and got to work.

 **-X-**

On the lower level, the group clashed with the infected. The bugs, frogs, rats, and other vermin poured in like one of Moses' plagues, threatening to overwhelm the group. Even with the EPF's help, these beasts were proving difficult to beat. As the fight raged, something dawned on them through observing how the creatures fought.

"It's like we're fighting a hundred Hisakos!" Jade shouted.

"Because we are!" Kagome realized. "She's controlling them!"  
Todd suddenly came up, his stinger aimed for Karai. Splinter moved on instinct, taking the stinger to the chest.

"DAD!" Karai screamed in horror.

Todd stabbed him over and over until Leo finally cut off the stinger. Unfortunately, it was too late. The severe increase of viral fluid introduced to his body caused him to change rapidly. Bone spurs sprouted from his shoulders, his body became larger and more muscular, and his teeth became jagged and sharp (1).

"Shit!" Tai yelled. "Not Splinter, too!"

Splinter let out a hiss, diving at Tai, but Makoto intercepted him, sticking him to the wall with webbing. Splinter strained against the web, snarling and growling.

"C'mon, Donnie…" Leo whispered to himself.

 **-X-**

Back in the lab, Donnie and Sarah mixed the enzyme with the mutagen, the fluid turning from green to pink. They dropped some onto Hisako's blood sample, and watched as the virus particles were destroyed.

"YES!" Donnie exclaimed.

He grabbed a syringe, taking a small amount of the medicine and introducing it into Hisako's tank, while Sarah grabbed the rest of the canister.

"I'll disperse this through the vents!" she shouted.

She hurried away, while Hisako slowly shifted back to normal, shrinking down as she floated in the tank. Donnie drained the tank, pulling her out and wrapping his coat around her.

Meanwhile, Sarah hooked the cure up to an aerializer, connecting it to the vents and releasing it throughout the building…

 **-X-**

Down below, Splinter had escaped from the web and pinned Kasumi down. He was about to bite her face off when pink mist dispersed through the vents. All the mutants shrunk down, becoming frogs and insects once again. Todd fell to the ground, rubbing his head.

"Ugh…" he groaned. "I need a new job."

"They did it!" Kasumi cheered. "And just in time!"

Splinter rubbed his sore chest as he shook off the last of his own infection.

"A couple of minutes ago would have worked as well." he said quietly.

"C'mon." Raph cut in. "Quick!"

 **-X-**

The group hurried back to the lab, arriving just in time to see Hisako slowly waking up.

Her eyes fluttered open as she pulled the coat tighter around her.

"Hey guys…" she managed.

The Hamato family charged forward, alongside Kagome and Kasumi, all holding her in a group hug. Hisako let out a weak laugh as she returned the hug. The clan and everyone else stood off to the side, happy to see the reunion. After a few minutes, they pulled back, Splinter and Kasumi looking at Hisako sternly.

"Yoshi and I understand your reasoning for not telling us, but it was still a foolhardy, reckless decision." Kasumi told her.

"I know." Hisako sighed. "I just- You worry about me enough, and I thought Dr. Bennett would find the cure sooner. I'm sorry I kept the truth from you."

"We know." Splinter assured. "And we forgive you."

Hisako nodded, looking up hopefully.

"So… does this mean I'm not grounded?" she asked.

"No." Splinter and Kasumi said in unison.

"Right." Hisako said, looking away. "Figured as such."

"Now that that's done, it's time." Bishop piped up, stepping forward.

"Right." Leo remarked, turning to him. "In all the excitement, I almost forgot."

"So... what're we gonna do with him?" Hana questioned.

"I say we lock him up." Jade decided, everyone looking at her in surprise.

"What, no violent beating?" Mikey asked. "No senseless violence?"

"I finally heard his side of the story." Jade explained. "I also saw how he flipped out over Hisako. I don't trust him, but I can't bring myself to hate him anymore."

After a minute, Leo nodded.

"We'll lock him up at TCRI again." he declared, looking at Bishop. "Consider yourself on probation."

Bishop seemed surprised by the leniency, but didn't say anything. Mortu and Sam took him into custody.

"Hey, Doc." Sam piped up, looking at Sarah. "You can come visit him whenever. Our door is always open."

Sarah nodded.

"Thank you." she said gratefully.

"No." Sam shook his head. "Thank you for saving Hisako's life."

With that, he and Mortu departed, Bishop following them. Leo gently picked up Hisako.

"C'mon, guys." he said. "Let's go home."

With that, everyone took their leave, grateful to put the entire ordeal behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Think like Sliver, the supervillain Splinter from 2003.

And with that, the Outbreak arc is concluded.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	119. Christmas in July?

**Chapter 118: Christmas in July?**

* * *

The sewers were flushed out with the S-Gray cure, allowing the Hamato family to return back to the lair. As part of her grounding, Hisako was resigned to her bedroom, only allowed out for meals, training sessions, and bathroom breaks. She accepted her punishment gracefully, not arguing with her father's judgement.

After a month passed, Mikey knocked on Hisako's door. When he got no answer, he opened it to see her seated in a pillow fort. At her brother's questioning look, she merely shrugged.

"Gotta do something to keep myself entertained." she said. "Is it lunchtime already? Or does Sensei want me in the Hashi again?"

"Actually, no." Mikey replied. "Sensei sent me here to let you know your house arrest is over."

"Really?" Hisako exclaimed, getting out of the fort.

"Yep." Mikey confirmed. "It's been a month. He and Kasumi agreed you've been punished enough."

"Yes!" Hisako cheered, rushing out of her room.

Mikey followed her to the living room, where their other siblings were seated around.

"Just in time, Hisako." Karai greeted. "Mikey's got a crazy idea. He's been talking about it for a few days."

"Oh?" Hisako asked. "What's the idea?"

"We've been running ourselves ragged with supervillains, monsters, and aliens." Mikey explained. "We need something fun and cheerful to cool off and take a break. And what could be more cheerful and cool than a Christmas party?"

Hisako blinked in surprise, turning to the others.

"Yeah, we know." Donnie informed her. "We've already told him it's the middle of July."

"Ever heard of Christmas in July?" Mikey asked. "It's an actual thing."

"He's not wrong, to be honest." Vee admitted.

"I looked it up." Donnie added. "Christmas in July is usually recognized as July 12, but also sometimes celebrated on July 25."

"And what day is it?" Mikey asked.

Raph checked the calendar.

"July 12." he answered.

"To be honest, I'm all for it." Leo confessed. "Especially since our last Christmas ended with Krang taking over New York."

"Exactly!" Mikey declared. "And I'm not too keen on waiting five more months and hoping for a better actual Christmas. Especially since we had to miss the previous one thanks to Falco and his splicers. The jerks."

After a few minutes, Hisako shrugged.

"Eh, why not?" she conceded. "It could be fun."

"If you wanna invite the clan and everyone, maybe we should move it to Kagome's place." Vee pointed out.

"Already brought it up with them." Mikey informed them. "Kasumi said to wait until Hisako was ungrounded before I got to planning it in earnest."

"Awww." Hisako let out. "That was sweet of her."

"Well…" Mikey stood up, clapping his hands, "let's get this party started!"

"We're going to need some serious decorations." Donnie remarked. "And a lot of food."

"If the clan's coming, maybe we should invite April and Casey as well." Leo said.

"How about the Mutanimals?" Hisako asked.

"We'll talk to them about it." Mikey replied. "I was thinking of inviting Angel and Irma as well."

"Sounds like a plan." said Raph.

"How about we invite Kristy and Chloe?" Vee suggested. "That way, Airi has some friends to play with."

"What about Sydney, Richard, and Hope?" Karai asked.

"Totally!" Mikey exclaimed. "I love seeing baby Hope."

"So does 'Uncle Raph'." Vee quipped, getting an embarrassed blush from Raph.

"Let's not forget Aunt Amaya." Karai added.

"Can't forget her." Mikey agreed. "Or Alopex and Li."

"Let's split up." Leo decided. "Half of us handle decorations and food, the other half go handle the invites."

"I've got the Mutanimals." Hisako declared.

"I'll pop by Sydney's place." said Raph.

"I'll visit Aunt Amaya." Karai remarked.

"And I shall handle the rest." Splinter said, entering from the dojo.

"That leaves me, Don, Mikey, and Kagome on party detail." Leo included.

"I'll handle the littles." Vee concluded.

"Alright, people!" Mikey exclaimed. "Let's make this the greatest Christmas in July EVER!"

With that, they split up to handle their tasks.

* * *

Raph rode the Shell Cycle to Sydney's house in Flatbush. He knocked on the door, and Sydney answered it, a blackhaired baby girl in her arms. Little Hope smiled when she saw Raph, grabbing at him and cooing happily.

"Raph!" Sydney exclaimed. "Good to see you." She stepped aside. "Please, come in."

He stepped in, careful to avoid the menagerie of baby toys on the ground. Both he and Sydney took a seat, Sydney setting Hope down on the floor. The toddler immediately began playing with her toys, trying to fit a triangle into a circular hole. Raph chuckled at the sight before gently guiding her hand to the correct hole.

"So, what brings you here?" Sydney asked.

"My family's throwing a Christmas in July party." Raph replied. "We wanted to invite you and your family to come."

Sydney raised an eyebrow.

"Christmas in July?" she asked.

"Mikey's idea." Raph explained.

"Sounds like one of his." Sydney admitted. "But it sounds like a wonderful idea."

"That's great." Raph smiled. "You can bring a dessert or something if you want. We're gonna have a _lot_ of people."

"I will." Sydney said. "And I assume you'll be having it at Mrs. Lee's house?"

"Of course." Raph confirmed. "Sensei's got a strict no guests policy in the lair, and it's a bit small for this big of a shindig."

"Fair enough." Sydney conceded.

"If you're worried about Richard being able to attend, don't be." Raph added. "I'm sure Kasumi will give him time off to come."

Sydney smiled at that. "What did we ever do to deserve friends like you?"

* * *

As this was going on, Hisako arrived at the Mutanimals' home. She knocked on the door, greeted by Leatherhead.

"Hey, big guy." Hisako greeted with a smile. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Leatherhead replied.

Hisako entered, then stopped, turning to him.

"So…" she began, "just how mad at me are you?"

"Very." Leatherhead said sternly. "Keeping your affliction from your family was foolhardy. I would expect such idiocy from Michelangelo, but not you."

Hisako winced.

"Yeah, I know." she admitted. "I learned my lesson, I promise."

Leatherhead smiled. "Good to hear."

They went into the main room, where the other Mutanimals were, along with Null's escapees. Allie was hanging from a swing made of vines, smiling at Hisako's entrance.

"Gotten pretty good at it, haven't I?" the plant-girl asked.

"Whoa!" Hisako exclaimed. "Looking good, Allie."

She turned to the Mutagen Man, who was sitting on the couch with a newspaper.

"Hey, Seymour." she greeted. "How are you liking the Mutanimals?"

" _Much_ better than Null's place." Seymour replied, managing a smile. "I feel like I've actually found a home."

Off to the side, Mondo was playing checkers with Pete. The pigeon mutant jumped up, smiling.

"King me!" he cheered. "I win again!"

"Dude, I can't believe it!" Mondo exclaimed. "That's the seventh game in a row you've beaten me at!"

"Mondo, Pete." Hisako greeted. "I see you're learning the hard way how good Pete is at board games. He even gives Splinter a run for his money on chess."

"I know, right?" Allie remarked, getting down from her swing. "He gets lost going from the bathroom to the kitchen sometimes, but he never loses at checkers."

"Miss Baker and I have theorized it's an anomaly in his mutated brain structure." Dr. Rockwell added.

Hisako shrugged.

"Eh, I just say that everyone deserves to be good at something." She said as she looked around. "Where's Hob, Slash, and Zog?"

At that moment, they exited the training room, accompanied by Wingnut and Screwloose.

"Just getting some training in." Slash told her.

"And testing Zog's new rebreather." Hob added. "Fresh from Doc Bennett herself."

"Works perfectly, and is nowhere near as conspicuous or fragile as my old helmet." Zog included, patting a rebreather array similar to the one Hisako and her family had used in space..

"Good to hear." said Hisako. "Is this everyone or am I missing some mutants?"

Bludgeon, Herman, Man Ray, and Ace came in, all four soaking wet.

"Finally fixed that leak in the tank." Man Ray reported.

"Lindsey and Elizabeth are out running some errands." Allie told Hisako. "If you've got something to tell us, we'll pass it on to them."

"Well, Mikey's throwing a Christmas in July party at Kasumi's place." Hisako explained. "We're inviting all our friends. Including everyone here."

Everyone looked at her blankly.

"Christmas in July?" Allie asked. "Really?"

"It's a real thing." Hisako insisted.

"And it definitely sounds like Mikey." Slash mused.

"He said that we could all use something fun and cheerful after the cluster fuck few months we've had." Hisako explained. "So what do you say?"

"Well, I'm in." Leatherhead decided, the Mutanimals agreeing to do so one by one.

"Once Elizabeth and Lindsey get back, we'll pass it on to them." Pete said to Hisako.

"Awesome." Hisako said with a grin. "I'll see you guys there."

* * *

Karai quickly made her way to Amaya's houseboat, hopping on and knocking on the door.

"Aunt Amaya?" she called out.

It wasn't long before Amaya answered the door, breaking out into a smile at the sight of Karai.

"Miwa." she greeted, hugging her niece. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Aunt Amaya." Karai replied. "How are Alopex and Li?"

"Just fine." Amaya said, pulling away and letting her in. "So what brings you here?"

"Mikey had this crazy idea for a Christmas in July party, and we all decided 'what the hell'." Karai explained. "I'm here to invite you three."

Amaya thought it over, then shrugged.

"Why not?" she decided. "It'd be nice to get together with the family without worrying about impending doom."

"Great!" Karai cheered. "It's at Kasumi's place. Trust me, you can't miss it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Kagome were at the mall on party detail.

"We don't have to worry about Christmas decorations." Kagome told them. "Mom and I were able to dig our old ones out of the basement."

"Then we just have to worry about food." Leo mused.

"I'm pretty sure we can clean out Antonio's." Mikey remarked.

"We need more than pizza." Donnie pointed out. "Maybe some fruit and veggie trays?"

"And it wouldn't be a Christmas party without eggnog." Mikey added. "I know where the eggs are, but where do we find nog?"

"Eggnog is kind of a seasonal thing." Kagome said. "But I'm sure I can find a recipe and we can make our own…" She looked right in Mikey's eyes before going on. "So long as you promise to _stay out of the kitchen_."

"Aw man…" Mikey whined.

"I'm with Kagome on this one." Leo agreed. "We do not need you experimenting. Not with this many people."

"Alright, fine." Mikey gave in.

* * *

Elsewhere, Splinter had made it to the Hamato Clan apartments, extending the invitation to the others.

"Christmas in July?" Tai asked. "Sounds fun. Airi will be happy since we missed Christmas thanks to Falco."

"All I got for Christmas was a spider in my head." Makoto added.

"And we do need at least one day of fun and cheer." Erika mused. "Especially after the shitstorm with the outbreak. I'll call Ethan and his sisters, see if they wanna come."

"Excellent." Splinter remarked, smiling. "That just leaves April and Casey."

* * *

At the 2nd Time Around, Vee was extending the invitation to Casey and April.

"Aw sweet!" Casey cheered. "Christmas party! Sounds right up our alley."

"Agreed." said April. "After Krang's invasion and the splicer mess, I'd love a normal Christmas party."

"I can pop by Angel's place and see how she's doing." Casey added. "I'm sure she'd love to come."

"I'm assuming Robyn and my dad are invited?" April asked.

"Yep." Vee nodded. "And Shinigami, depending on when her shift here is over."

"I'm sure Dad will let her off." April said.

"Okay then." Vee said, clapping her hands. "I just gotta run by Kristy and Chloe's places, and then we'll be set."

* * *

Later, the Hamato family and Kagome got ready at the Lee mansion. Kagome was in the kitchen, wearing an apron as she looked up an eggnog recipe on her phone.

"Okay…" she muttered. "Let's see if I can do this. And how much am I gonna have to make?"

She started doing some calculations in her head, then sighed. "Better get out all the pots."

"Hey, guys!" Mikey called out, getting their attention.

They looked to see him standing in the doorway, a piece of mistletoe above his head. He pulled some breath spray out, spraying it in his mouth and grinning.

"Who wants a smooch?" he asked.

He closed his eyes and puckered up. Grinning mischievously, Hisako picked up Midnight and held her up to Mikey's face. The dog licked his face, including his puckered lips, several times, and eventually, Mikey opened his eyes. He recoiled, gagging and wiping his mouth.

"Ugh!" he spat, disgusted. "I've been poisoned!"

Midnight looked offended at that.

"Rude." Hisako chastised. "You're the one who asked for a smooch in the first place, Mikey."

"Hey, Hisako!" Kagome called from the kitchen. "Can I borrow you and your telekinesis? I need to make a lot of eggnog."

"On my way!" Hisako called back.

She set Midnight down. The pup snorted at Mikey curtly before going to play with Pepperoni. Donnie approached him, chuckling.

"You don't need to worry, Mikey." he assured. "They say a dog's mouth is one of the cleanest places in the world."

"Rrrright." Mikey deadpanned. "My mouth is less clean than an animal that uses its tongue for toilet paper."

A knock sounded at the door. After a minute, Vee entered, Kristy in one arm and Chloe holding her free hand, with the two kids' parents in tow.

"Brought two of the little ones!" Vee boasted, the two girls waving happily.

Hisako came out of the kitchen, smiling at the kids as she set a massive punch bowl filled with eggnog on the table.

"This bowl is the kid friendly bowl." she clarified. "Make sure everyone under 18 drinks from this one."

"Why?" Vee asked.

"Apparently the recipe called for rum." Hisako replied.

"Can I just say making this much eggnog is a nightmare?" Kagome called from the kitchen. "You owe me big time for this, Mikey!"

"I'm on my way back!" Hisako told her, doing so as Mikey made himself scarce, though not before taking a cup of eggnog.

April and Casey were the next to arrive, with Angel and Irma in tow. All of them were carrying various party snacks, looking around at the room's decorations.

"Wow." April let out. "How many stores did you bankrupt for this, Kagome?"

"One or two." Kagome joked from the kitchen.

"I'd believe it." Casey said. "I think I saw an army of pizza trucks on their way."

"Seriously, your mom should buy stock in pizza companies." Angel mused.

"Probably." Kagome said as she came out with another bowl of eggnog, setting it on a table separate from the other one.

"The recipe called for rum, so I had to make a booze-free batch for the kids." she explained to the others.

"And this one is…" Casey began.

"One with rum in it." Kagome confirmed. "So don't even think about it."

Tai and his group were the next, all carrying several boxes of soda.

"Alright, now it's a party!" Raph cheered.

"Don't worry, it's caffeine free." Tai assured the others. "Seiko insisted on it."

"Which totally sucks." Makoto grumbled.

"We do _not_ need you getting drunk." Erika said firmly.

Airi made a beeline for Pepperoni, hugging the little dinosaur. Pepperoni chirped happily, licking her face as Kristy and Chloe joined in.

"You have a dinosaur?" Chloe asked. "That's so cool!"

"Dino! Dino!" Kristy cheered.

"It's a long story." Mikey told them.

"I'm assuming the dinosaur's harmless." Chloe's father said.

"Perfectly." Mikey assured. "She eats potato chips and the veggies from our Chinese take-out."

The Mutanimals arrived as well, Pete dragging a machine behind him.

"Who likes karaoke?" the pigeon asked.

Everyone turned, Jade immediately taking the machine.

"Only one rule." she insisted. "Makoto doesn't sing."

"You're an ass, Jade." Makoto told her, annoyed.

"And you're a horrible singer." Jade told him bluntly.

Airi immediately ran up to Zog, hugging his leg. The Triceraton looked down at her with a smile, patting her head.

"Nice pad you got here." Hob remarked, looking around.

Chloe and Kristy approached him, tugging on his coat and getting his attention.

"Can I help you?" he asked the two children.

"Kitty!" Kristy exclaimed, hugging his leg.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kitty." Chloe said politely.

Hob blinked in surprise, not having expected that reaction.

"I'm Chloe. That's Kristy" Chloe told him. "What's your name, Mr. Kitty?"

"It's… Hob." Hob replied after a minute.

"Kitty Hob." Kristy said, holding up her hands as if asking to be held. After a minute or two, Hob obliged.

"Well, I'll be." Slash chuckled. "Who'da thunk Hob would be such a hit with kids?"

"Children have a way of melting even the coldest of hearts." Leatherhead mused.

 **-X-**

Everyone else soon arrived and the party was in full swing. Pete started singing "The 12 Days of Christmas" on karaoke and everyone immediately covered their ears.

"Jesus…" Tai muttered, wincing.

The machine was mysteriously unplugged, ending the song before the third verse.

"Okay, adding Pete to the 'no karaoke' list." Jade declared.

Hana turned to her.

"Did you…?" she began

Jade surreptitiously held up the plug, winking.

"I won't tell if you won't." she said.

Hana just gave a small nod.

Off to the side, Herman was talking to Splinter, Kasumi, and the rest of the adults, having gotten inebriated on the adults-only eggnog.

"So I sez to Hob…" the crab mutant hiccupped, "I sez, 'General, if you wanna win this war... yer gonna need to contract more crabs.'"

Kasumi gently took the eggnog cup out of his hand.

"I think you've had enough." she insisted.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough, soldier!" Herman snapped.

"You're done." Kasumi insisted, shaking her head. "Why don't you go lay down for a moment?"

"I'm doin' it 'cause I want to, not 'cause you told me to." Herman shot back, pulling himself into his shell as Sydney perked up.

"I just got what he meant by contracting crabs." she said aloud, shuddering. "Ew."

Richard patted her on the back.

"Hey, look at that!" Mikey exclaimed.

Everyone looked to see the teens surrounding Hope. The baby slowly stood up, taking a few steps.

Sydney smiled.

"Yeah, she's started learning to walk." she boasted.

"She's a fast learner." Raph remarked.

Hope teetered slightly, and almost fell before a cat's tail gently steadied her.

"Careful there." Hob said, gently nudging Hope back into balance.

The cat mutant was still holding Kristy, a softness in his good eye. After a minute, he set Kristy down, sitting next to Splinter and Kasumi.

"Seeing all these kids around, how cute and innocent they are…" he mused, "It brings me back to my old pre-mutation days, before I wound up on the streets."

Chloe heard this looking up from where she and Airi were playing with Pepperoni.

"Did you have a kid?" Chloe asked.

Hob nodded.

"A little boy took care of me for a while. His name was either Billy or Danny; my memory before I changed is a blur." he sighed. "He was nice to me, but his mom was a total witch. Threw me out in the snow after the kid forgot to clean my litter box."

"Maybe you should find Billy." Chloe suggested, deciding the first name was the right one. "I bet he misses you."

Hob shook his head.

"I dunno if he's even still in the city, kid." he replied. "Even if he was, I'm not the same cat he knew."

"So?" Chloe insisted. "You're still his kitty, and he's still your kid."

Hob thought it over, then shrugged.

"Eh, what could it hurt?" he questioned.

Chloe smiled, then hugged his leg.

"Kids." Kasumi chuckled, smiling.

Off to the side, Angel was hanging out with April, Casey, Irma, Kagome, Ethan, and his sisters.

"So, who's that boy you've been hanging out with lately?" April questioned. "You two an item?"

"Of course not, April!" Angel insisted, blushing. "Chet's just a friend."

"Chet?" Casey asked. "As in Chet Manley?"

"The reptile fanboy from school?" Ethan questioned.

"He's not a fanboy." Irma corrected. "He's studying to be a biologist. He wants to focus on reptilian species."

"I was his bio partner once." Jess remarked. "He wouldn't stop talking about reptiles. Everything was 'Komodo dragons' this and 'anacondas' that."

"I heard his mom tried to get him some baby turtles when he was born, but the pet shop sold their last five." Casey mused.

"Last five…" Kagome muttered before it hit her. "If Splinter hadn't bought Leo and the others that day, Chet's mom would've! How about that?"

"Huh." Kaela remarked. "Funny how things work out."

Nearby, Hisako and Sam were talking. Eventually, Hisako looked up, seeing a three-fingered green hand holding a piece of mistletoe above Sam's head.

"Oh really?" Hisako muttered.

Mikey peeked out from behind Sam with a big grin on his face.

"You sneaky little-" Hisako began before Sam leaned in and kissed her.

She was caught off guard at first, then melted into it, pulling him closer.

Her siblings all looked, cheering. Mikey gave Sam a thumbs up, one he returned. Kasumi and Splinter both smiled at the sight.

"Our little girl's first kiss." Kasumi said.

"I couldn't be happier." Splinter agreed.

Hisako and Sam finally parted, both blushing slightly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Well…" Sam began, "today's a good day to be alive, don't ya think?"

"Yes." Hisako nodded. "Yes it is."

They sat with their arms around one another, smiling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yet another breather chapter, after the hectic hell that was the Outbreak arc. And yes, Christmas in July is a real thing. Look it up.

For those who aren't aware, Chet Manley is the little boy who initially bought the Turtles from the pet store in most continuities; I've been kicking around ideas to include/reference him for awhile.

Also, to clarify, yes, the Turtles and co. have been visiting Sydney and her little family off-screen. Richard has a job at Kasumi's company, as an IT tech support; to explain, according to Kasumi and Kagome's creator, her company is tech marketing.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	120. Rise of Netherdead

**Chapter 119: Rise of Netherdead**

* * *

Under the cover of night, a figure approached a distant part of the sewers near an abandoned Krang lab, dressed in a suit, overcoat, fedora, and a black metallic mask covering his whole face. As soon as he entered that area, a figure jumped out at him, brandishing an arm-mounted blaster.

"You're quite reckless to come to my hideout, human." the Newtralizer remarked. "What business do you have with me?"

"I have been looking for you." the figure's voice was distorted, as if in his mask was a voice changer of some sort. "The alien salamander that tried to bring down Krang."

"What about it?" the Newtralizer demanded, slowly lowering his gun.

"We have an enemy in common." the figure replied. "The Ninja Turtles, I believe."

The Newtralizer snorted.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." he said. "Odds aren't in our favor. In case you haven't noticed, they have an army on their side."

"I'm building up my own army." the figure insisted.

Newtralizer raised an eyebrow ridge.

"Is that so?" he asked. "And what role do I play? Last time I played partners, I lost an arm."

"You'll like it." the figure told him, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Our first step is taking down the beast that cost you that arm."

The Newtralizer grinned, leaning forward.

"You have my attention." he declared.

* * *

Some time later, a man was running frantically through the streets, fleeing from something in the darkness. Eventually, he came to a stop, breathing heavily as he looks around and finds himself at the Hudson River. Just as he began to relax, a massive reptilian hand burst out of the water, yanking him under with a scream. The water churned and bubbled, slowly turning red as the struggles began to cease…

* * *

The next morning, the Hamato family watched a news report by Robyn about what had happened at the Hudson the previous night.

" _And in other news, a body was located off the shores of the Hudson._ " she said, getting their attention. " _The joggers that found it said that it had been partially eaten._ "

Everyone immediately stopped eating at that news.

"Aaand now I'm not hungry." Mikey sighed, pushing his cereal bowl away.

" _Police have cordoned off the area and an investigation is underway._ " Robyn went on. " _An advisory has been issued for all residents to stay away from the Hudson river until further notice. This is Robyn O'Neil, Channel 6 news._ "

Everyone picked up their cereal, dumping it down the drain.

"So apparently, there's a man-eating monster in the city." Vee muttered. "That's just great."

"This city just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Karai added.

At that, Leo's phone went off.

"Oh, no…" Mikey groaned. "It's Kara, isn't it?"

"Yep." Leo confirmed, putting the phone on speaker.

"Leo, it's me." Kara said. "I need you to listen very carefully."

"We all are." Leo told her. "How bad is it?"

Kara sighed.

" _There's no easy way to say this... but Rebecca's rallying SWAT to bring Leatherhead into custody._ " she said. " _Forensic evidence seems to suggest he might be the killer._ "

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " Hisako shrieked, the entire kitchen shaking at that.

" _I don't want to believe it, but we need to bring him in for questioning._ " Kara continued. " _I'm sorry to ask, but one of you has to convince him to go along with it. If he fights back, it'll only make things worse for him._ "

"Hisako, you go." Leo told her.

She turned to him, looking scared and hurt.

"You can keep an eye on him and make sure this doesn't end up worse for him until we prove him innocent." Leo went on.

" _If_ he's innocent." Karai let out.

Hisako whirled on at that.

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean, Karai?!" she demanded.

"Yeah!" Mikey added. "Leatherhead's our friend! He'd never do something like that!"

"Is that so?" Karai questioned. "Because I remember we were joking around about feeding Bishop to LH, and Hisako said he's not a man-eater _mostly_."

"That-" Hisako began. "That was different, okay?"

She hugged herself, worry replacing her anger.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Raph asked her.

" _Hisako…_ " Kara began, "Has Leatherhead eaten someone in the past?"

"It was self-defense!" Hisako defended. "We were running and some guy found our hideout. He was… and Leatherhead…" She held her head. "This is a nightmare…

"He's innocent until proven guilty." Mikey reminded them.

" _Hisako, please help us bring him in._ " Kara requested. " _It'll give us a chance to prove he's innocent._ "

Hisako took several shaky breaths, and nodded.

"I'm on my way to you." she told her.

" _Thanks._ " Kara replied. " _And for what it's worth… I'm sorry._ "

She hung up as Hisako threw a jacket over her nightgown. She grabbed her boots and tessen, then bolted.

"While she's doing that, let's get to the bottom of this." Leo said.

"Already calling Kagome and Kasumi." Raph replied, dialing away on his T-Phone.

"Our first step is inspecting the body that was fished out of the Hudson." Donnie cut in.

"Then you head to the morgue." Leo ordered. "See if Erika can help you and tell us what you find."

The siblings quickly dispersed to do their tasks.

* * *

As this was going on, SWAT vans pulled up in front of Mutanimal headquarters. Men filed out, guns at the ready as Kara's patrol car pulled up, Hisako, Kara, and Sterns getting out.

"Hold up, people!" Kara shouted. "We go in guns blazing, it'll only make things harder."

"Kid, go get your croc." Sterns told Hisako. "Before these hotheads start something."

"Okay…" Hisako said with a nod.

She approached the building, but didn't even have time to knock before the door opened, Slash pulling her inside.

"Where's Leatherhead?" the turtle mutant demanded.

"Wha-?" Hisako began, confused.

"Answer the question!" Slash snapped. "Is he with you or not?!"

"No…" Hisako told him. "That's why we're here. He's not-?"

"No!" Slash exclaimed. "He just vanished last night! We've been worried sick, and now the cops show up with you in tow?"

"Have you heard the news?" Hisako asked.

"That's part of the reason we're so worried." Slash confessed. "The cops think he did it, don't they?"

Hisako nodded, breaking down slightly and leaning into his shell.

"I'm scared, Slash…" she admitted.

"Hey…" Slash soothed, patting her head. "It'll be alright. Leo and the others are looking into it right now, aren't they?"

Hisako nodded again.

"They'll find out the truth." Slash assured her. "Clear LH's name."

Hisako took a few breaths, wiping her eyes.

"I just need to find him first." she said. "Thanks, Slash."

She exited the building, approaching the police.

"He's not there." she informed them. "They haven't seen him since last night."

"Damn it…" Kara swore. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Hisako shook her head.

"No, but I can find him." she said.

She sat down and got into a meditative position. After a few minutes, she perked up.

"Central Park." she told them. "He's in Central Park, in one of the old boathouses."

"Alright." Kara nodded. "Let's move people!"

Hisako got back in the cop car as it peeled down the street, the army of SWAT vans right behind it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donnie and Erika had made it to the morgue.

"You sure you wanna come in with me?" Donnie asked her. "Forensics _did_ say it's not a pretty sight."

"Hey, a friend of ours is being accused of murder." Erika replied. "I'm not gonna let a little squeamishness get in the way.

They went inside, both ninjas recoiling at the sight of the eviscerated, partially skeletal bloody corpse on the slab. The coroner turned to them, holding out two buckets. They both took one, vomiting.

"And here I thought you kids were tough." he mused. "Then again... even I'm a little sick to my stomach at the sight."

"Yeah…" Erika managed, wiping her mouth. "Poor guy. He was ripped apart by a big wild animal, that's for sure."

"Let's just make sure it wasn't _our_ big wild animal." Donnie said.

Setting their buckets to the side, they approached the slab, examining the body. Donnie measured the bite marks, examined the bones, and started drawing some diagrams in his notebook. When he was done, he didn't look happy.

"No…" Erika let out, already dreading it. "Don't tell me… Not him…"

"These marks have the same jaw strength as Leatherhead." Donnie confirmed, a grim look on his face. "With an increased PSI strength I measured in each bite that only he could pull off."

He set down his notepad. "Leatherhead attacked this man."

"I just can't believe it…" Erika said. "He's our friend, Donnie! A hero!"

"You know how he gets when he's angry." Donnie reminded her. "He can't recognize friend from foe. He nearly gutted Hisako once."

Erika sighed, adjusting her glasses.

"This sucks." she let out. "We're gonna have to take down one of our pals."

Donnie sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"What am I gonna tell Hisako?" he lamented.

* * *

Leatherhead slowly came to, shaking his head and yawning. He looked around, finding himself in an old boathouse.

"Where…" he began, "where am I?"

As he reached for his head, he saw his hand covered in blood. He recoiled with a gasp, looking around to see the boathouse riddled with claw marks and more blood.

"No…" he whispered. "What did I do last night? What have I done?"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of sirens approaching, and looked out the window to see the SWAT approaching, completely surrounding the boathouse. He saw Hisako get out of one of the cars.

"Oracle…" he let out.

The SWAT captain stepped forward, a megaphone in hand.

"You are completely surrounded, Leatherhead!" he called into it. "There's no way out!"

Kara swiped the megaphone out of his hand, glaring at him before taking it himself.

"Leatherhead, I'm sending Hisako in!" she informed him. "Please, do what she says!"

Hisako walked towards the boathouse and Leatherhead was crushed when he saw her sorrowful and terrified expression. She opened the door, her face falling at the sight of the demolished, bloodstained interior.

"Oracle... I-I don't know what happened." Leatherhead confessed. "I just woke up here."

Hisako covered her mouth and fell to her knees, crying.

"Th-they found a body…" she told him between sobs. "A man who'd been… eaten."

"No…" Leatherhead looked at his hands, shaking in horror.

"LH, please…" Hisako pleaded. "Don't fight. I'm begging you. It'll only make things worse if you resist."

"If I truly did kill that man, I will not resist." Leatherhead told her in resignation.

He slowly opened the door and came out, his hands in the air in surrender. SWAT units moved in on him, chaining him up. One even muzzled him for good measure. Hisako had to be held back by Sterns.

"I'm sorry, kid." he said sympathetically. "There are just some things we can't change."

Hisako sobbed as Leatherhead was led into a SWAT van and taken away.

* * *

Down in the Newtralizer's lair, he and the figure read the newspaper, chronicling Leatherhead's arrest. The Newtralizer grinned happily, and began to dance.

"Your plan worked." he remarked. "Consider me onboard."

"Excellent." the figure replied.

* * *

The next day, the Hamato family and Lee women sat quietly in the lair, a somber mood having taken them. Lunchtime rolled around and Mikey tried to bring Hisako some food. He found her on the bed with Midnight, having been there since she returned from the police raid.

"I… brought you lunch." he told her.

Hisako said nothing. Mikey took the cold breakfast plate off her night stand, replacing it with the lunch plate.

"Sis, please." he begged. "You gotta eat something."

Hisako still didn't move. Giving in, Mikey let out a sigh, going back out and sitting with the others.

"She still has not eaten?" Splinter asked.

Mikey shook his head.

"Her best friend is in jail for murder." Karai pointed out. "I don't blame her."

Vee had her arms crossed, thinking.

"Something still doesn't add up." she insisted.

"Vee, I ran the numbers." Donnie replied. "Only LH could have caused that amount of damage."

"Think about it, Don." Vee said. "The body was fished out of the Hudson, right? Then why was Leatherhead found in Central Park by himself, miles away?"

"Look Vee, we all wanna believe it wasn't him, but Hisako said he was covered in blood." Raph reminded her. "We have to face the facts."

At that moment, Donnie's T-Phone went off. He picked it up and answered.

"April?" he asked.

"Turn to Channel 6 now." April ordered.

Donnie did so, revealing Robyn.

" _Reports are coming in of famed Mutanimal Leatherhead being arrested for the grisly murder of Peter Eastman, the man pulled from the Hudson yesterday morning_." she said. " _He has been taken to Rikers Island, where he awaits trial. While the police have refrained to comment on the situation, a 'concerned citizen' had this to say._ "

The screen cut to Burne Thompson, looking as irritable as ever.

" _I told you all these mutants were nothing but trouble!_ " he ranted. " _That we should hunt them down and lock them up before someone got hurt! Bet you're all wishing you listened to me now, aren't you?_ "

Raph scowled, snatching up a pillow and throwing it at the TV.

" _That's_ what April wanted us to see?!" he snarled.

"Raph, calm down." Donnie ordered.

"No, I won't calm down!" Raph snapped. "Our friend is in jail, Donnie! And you know what?!"

He grabbed his sais and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"To find some shred of evidence the cops missed!" Raph shot back. "I'm gonna turn over every fucking pebble in the Hudson until I find _something_ that will clear LH!"

"Raph, you can't argue with the evidence." Donnie insisted.

"Fuck the evidence!" Raph spat. "Vee's right, something's rotten here!"

Mikey got up at that.

"Mikey, don't even-!" Raph began.

"Where do we start?" Mikey cut him off.

Raph stopped at that.

"I'm with you, Raph." Mikey declared. "I'll find proof that Leatherhead's innocent if I have to turn all of Manhattan upside down to do it."

After a minute, Donnie nodded, standing up.

"I'll hit forensics again." he decided. "Maybe I can add some fresh eyes. I mean, the cops don't know about reptilian biology."

"The rest of us will check out the boathouse where Leatherhead was found." Vee declared. "Your T-Glasses might turn up some evidence."

"What about Hisako?" Karai asked.

"Let her rest for now." Splinter decided.

They all nodded, departing the lair.

* * *

Hisako was still seated lifelessly in her room, when her T-Phone went off. She picked it up.

"Yes?" she said quietly.

" _It's me._ " came Kara's voice. " _I'm sorry to ask, but could you come down to the station?_ "

"Why?" Hisako asked.

" _I'm going to Rikers to question Leatherhead._ " Kara explained. " _The Chief suggested I bring you to... keep him calm." She sighed. "I know this is hard for you, Hisako... but there's no one else._ "

Hisako sighed.

"Fine." she told her.

With that, she hung up, heading out of the lair with Midnight right behind her.

* * *

Donnie entered the forensics lab, approaching the technician.

"I need to look over the blood samples taken from Leatherhead when he was taken into custody." he informed them.

"Uh, sure." the scientist told him. "But I thought this was an open and shut case."

"I'm just double-checking." Donnie replied.

The tech brought out the samples, including the pictures taken. Donnie saw all the blood, as well as the lifeless, resigned look in Leatherhead's eyes. Shaking his head, he grabbed a microscope, examining the blood itself. After a few minutes, his efforts bore fruit.

"Sir, this blood…" he began, "it's not human."

"What?" the tech asked.

"It's pig's blood, not human." Donnie clarified. "Way too old to be from the man fished out of the Hudson."

The tech looked over the blood.

"That… how did I miss that?" he asked.

Donnie was already on the phone.

"Sterns, can you look up any break ins reported on the night of the murder?" he asked. "Specifically anywhere that handles raw pork."

* * *

Leatherhead sat quietly in his cell, looking down at his hands. Despite having been allowed to clean himself, he could still see the blood caking his fingers. He was pulled from his mournful reverie when he heard the cell door open. Two guards entered, armed and holding large cuffs.

"You've got visitors." one informed him.

Leatherhead held out his wrists and the guards cuffed him, leading him to a visitors' room. Inside, he saw Kara and Hisako seated in front of a metal table welded to the ground.

"Hello, Leatherhead." Kara greeted, standing up. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Leatherhead was fastened to the table, then the guards went outside to wait. He glanced over at Hisako, who was seated there holding Midnight.

"Hisako is here as a calming agent." Kara explained. "In case my questions make you…" She trailed off.

"I understand, Detective." Leatherhead assured.

"Alright." Kara nodded. "First of all, where exactly were you the night of the murder?"

"I do not recall." Leatherhead replied. "I remember eating dinner with the Mutanimals before going to my room to rest. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in that boathouse."

"I see." Kara said. "Tell me, have you had blackouts in the past?"

"Yes…" Leatherhead confessed. "Many times. It's been that way ever since I escaped from Krang."

Kara nodded.

"Have you ever hurt anyone?" she pressed. "Or... eaten them?"

Leatherhead closed his eyes, looking down.

"Once, a man came across me and Oracle." He began. "He intended to hurt her, and when he saw me, he drew a gun. I saw red and..."

He clenched his hands at the memory.

"I left no trace of him." he said quietly. "I could not leave anything behind to be found… and I was starving..."

Kara looked shocked and Hisako gripped Midnight tighter at the memory.

"I haven't done anything like that since." Leatherhead went on. "If I was behind the death of that poor man, I don't remember."

"I- Um…" Kara looked down at her notepad. "Last question. Have you ever hurt anyone unintentionally, or by accident?"

Leatherhead nodded slowly.

"Who?" Kara asked, almost afraid to.

"Oracle…" Leatherhead confessed, looking at Hisako in shame. "I was fighting Krang's men when they found us, and I nearly gutted her in my rage. It's why I left her with the Hamato family all those years ago."

Kara turned to Hisako, who wordlessly lifted her shirt to reveal her scarred stomach. She looked away, closing her notebook.

"I'll need to get a character statement from you, Hisako." she told her. "As well as photos of your… scars as evidence."

She sighed.

"I'll be honest…" she admitted solemnly, "it's not looking good."

"I know." Leatherhead replied sadly.

The door buzzed and the guards came in to collect him. Kara ushered Hisako out of the room as Leatherhead was escorted back to his cell.

* * *

As this was going on, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Vee, Karai, and Kagome were looking around the boathouse.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kagome asked. "All I can see is a scene that wouldn't look out of place in a slasher movie."

"Anything." Vee answered. "Any trace, any clue, any... anything that will make this fuckstorm make sense."

They looked around for a bit, before Leo got a call from Donnie.

" _I need you guys to check out the Meatpacking District._ " he informed them.

"Uh, okay." Leo replied. "Why?"

" _I examined the blood Leatherhead was found covered in at forensics._ " Donnie explained. " _It was pig's blood._ "

"Pig's blood?" Leo asked.

" _Yes._ " Donnie confirmed. " _And there was a break in the night of the murder at a storehouse. One that stores, get this, whole pigs._ "

"You think that's where LH was?" Leo questioned.

" _I'm thinking get your shells over there and find out._ " Donnie said simply.

"On it." Leo assured.

* * *

They hurried to the storehouse, seeing a massive hole in the wall that was in the process of being patched. Bloody footprints staggered away from the hole, like someone drunk was walking. Mikey knelt down, examining them.

"Yep." he confirmed. "Those are LH's big feet, alright. Must have gotten the munchies."

"He looks unsteady." Kagome mused.

"He didn't seem injured." Karai remarked. "And I don't think he took any pigs with him."

"The way his footprints are all other the place, I'd almost think we was drunk or something." Raph said.

"Drunk…" Leo muttered. "Or drugged."

"What's your take on it, Leo?" Karai asked, turning to him.

"I'm thinking someone drugged Leatherhead." Leo replied. "He got out, and got hungry, so he came here to get some food. Once he was full, he stumbled around, still under the effects of the drug. Odds are, he either locked himself in the boathouse on purpose, or someone did."

"Leaving him ripe for the framing." Vee deduced.

"So... there's another crocodile mutant in the city?" Kagome questioned.

"Knowing our luck, I wouldn't doubt it." Karai admitted.

"Then we need to find this evil croc!" Raph declared.

"Netherdead!" Mikey exclaimed, getting looks. "Netherdead the Dopplegator. Since he's an evil Leatherhead."

Everyone but Kagome smacked him at once.

"First things first." Leo insisted, pulling out his T-Phone and dialing Hisako.

* * *

At Rikers, Hisako was just about to get in Kara's patrol car when she got Leo's call. She quickly answered.

"Bad time, Leo." she said sourly. "Can this wait until I get-?"

" _Hisako, listen._ " Leo cut her off. " _Donnie ran a check on the blood that was on Leatherhead at the forensic lab. It was pig's blood, not human blood._ "

Hisako's eyes went wide.

"He…" she began, "he didn't do it?"

Kara was now paying attention to the call.

" _The night of the murder, a storehouse in the Meatpacking District was broken into._ " Leo went on. " _From the looks of the footprints, Leatherhead was drugged or something that night._ "

"That's why he can't remember." Hisako realized. "Someone must have spiked his food, or hit him through a window or something."

" _From what we can gather, someone set this up to frame LH._ " Leo continued. " _Which means there's gotta be another mutant croc in the city._ "

Everything on the block began shaking as Hisako clenched her teeth in anger.

"When I get my hands on that croc, I'm gonna turn it into a new pair of boots!" she shouted, several windows shattering.

" _Save your rage for when we find them._ " Leo told her. " _We're headed down to the Hudson, where the body was fished out._ "

"I'm on my way." Hisako hung up, turning to Kara. "You gonna stop me?"

"Honestly, I don't think I could if I wanted to." Kara replied. "But when you see this evil crocodile, make sure you get pictures of him. Photographic evidence that there's another mutant croc will help us clear Leatherhead's name."

Hisako nodded, scooped up Midnight, and took off at top speed.

* * *

The Hamato siblings soon met up at the Hudson River and began looking around.

"Donnie, you're the scientist." Leo said. "If this is where the body washed up, where would it have gone in?"

Donnie did the math in his head, then led them upriver, close to the bridge. Everyone spread out before Raph saw something.

"Hey guys!" he called. "There's a storm drain over here!"

They went toward it, crowding around.

"That's gotta be Netherdead's territory." Mikey mused.

"Netherdead?" Hisako asked, looking at him. "You named that son of a bitch?"

"I can't help it!" Mikey defended. "It's my thing!"

"Alright." Vee cut in. "So the plan is to at least get a picture of this thing, so we can prove Leatherhead isn't the killer."

"Then he's _**mine**_." Hisako declared, her eyes flashing green at the final word.

The group crept into the storm drain, looking around for a while. After a few minutes, something burst out of the water, glaring at them. It was almost the spitting image of Leatherhead, but with red eyes, dark green skin, and a lime-green underbelly.

"Netherdead!" Mikey exclaimed, snapping a picture with his T-Phone.

Hisako saw dried blood caked onto Netherdead's teeth and snout and scowled in a rage. Everything began shaking violently.

"You…" she spat, glowing. "You…"

Finally, Hisako let out a primal scream of rage before charging at Netherdead. Boosted by her own power, she tackled the evil crocodile, slamming him into the wall with enough force to leave an imprint. He roared, shoving her off before sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Hisako let out a scream, wrenching his jaw open and throwing him back. She pulsed with rage, glaring at Netherdead.

" ** _You killed a man... set up my friend…_** " she hissed. " ** _I'm gonna fucking SKIN YOU ALIVE!_** "

The shaking was getting worse, chunks of the ceiling beginning to fall as Netherdead and Hisako kept fighting, trading blows and leaving marks on one another.

"Oh, God…" Kagome let out in horror, looking at the ceiling. "Leo, we need to go! She's gonna bring the street down on us!"

"We can't just leave her down here!" Leo shot back.

Netherdead was knocked back by a vicious blow, stumbling to get up as Hisako rushed at him. Her hand cloaked in a green halo, she slammed her fist into his snout, knocking a tooth loose and sending him flying into a wall. The wall cracked on impact and the evil croc slid down, landing in the water with a splash and rapidly sinking as Hisako gave him a mocking salute.

She took several deep breaths, then turned around to her family. She had a bloody nose, a bite on her shoulder, walked with a limp, and both of her hands were bloody. She took one step before her green glow died and she stumbled, falling into the water herself.

"Shit!" Leo screamed.

He dove in, rapidly swimming down, grabbing Hisako, and pulling her out. Leo gathered her up in his arms and that was when they noticed the shaking hadn't stopped.

"The tunnel's going down!" Donnie shouted. "We need to go!"

They ran with all their might, escaping just as the tunnel collapsed. They looked at the downed tunnel, then Kagome turned to Mikey.

"Tell me you have it." she pleaded.

Mikey smirked, displaying the photo on his T-Phone.

"Perfect!" Donnie exclaimed. "Let's get it to the NYPD."

* * *

Much later, the coroner was comparing the bite mark on Hisako's shoulder to the corpse as Kara looked at the photo of Netherdead.

"And where is this Netherdead now?" she asked at last.

"After his fight with Hisako, I'd say buried under a few tons of rubble." Leo replied.

"The quake by the Hudson." Kara realized, glancing at the semi-conscious Hisako as Erika and Donnie patched her up. "Remind me never to get on her bad side."

"So, is this enough?" Leo asked.

"More than." Kara confirmed.

The coroner nodded in agreement.

"Your sister's wound matches the bite marks on the victim. This Netherdead is the culprit." he confirmed. "The only thing your friend is guilty of is that meat plant."

"My mom will pay for the damages and lost stock." Kagome assured. "It wasn't Leatherhead's fault. Whoever Netherdead was working for drugged him and set him up to take the fall."

"Of course." Kara replied, nodding. "Now, I need to send this photo to Channel 6. Then once your sister is awake, I need to go pick someone up."

* * *

Later, the Hamato family was watching Channel 6 yet again as Robyn appeared on screen.

" _New evidence of the murder of Peter Eastman has come to light._ " she reported. " _As it turns out, an unknown mastermind created a mutant crocodile dubbed Netherdead, and set him loose on the city. Leatherhead was later drugged and set up to take the fall for Netherdead's crimes, but thanks to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, has been proven innocent. The mastermind's current whereabouts are unknown, but the police have assured the public that they will get to the bottom of this mystery._ "

"Well, that's that." Raph declared.

He looked over at Hisako, who was seated on Leatherhead's back, hugging him around the neck. He was holding her hands in his, mindful of her injuries. Midnight was in his lap, giving the croc doggy kisses and wagging her tail.

"I'm not so sure." Leo said. "Netherdead wasn't working alone. This whole mess was orchestrated by some evil mastermind, with a huge grudge against us."

"Leo, do you have the slightest idea how little that narrows it down?" Karai questioned.

"Yeah, the city's full of masterminds who want us out of the picture." Raph pointed out.

"Then we better find out which one and put a stop to it." Leo declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Newtralizer and the figure had seen the report as well.

"Those rakka Turtles!" the Newtralizer cursed. "They ruined everything!"

"Calm yourself, Newtralizer." the figure soothed. "This is but a fleeting setback."

"But we don't even have the croc anymore!" the Newtralizer snapped.

The figure just chuckled as Netherdead emerged from the shadows. He had scars and bruises, but was still alive.

"He's much stronger than he appears." the figure assured the surprised Newtralizer, standing up. "This is just the beginning of our campaign. I can assure you... there will be havoc."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another one down. But who is this mysterious masked figure? And what is his intent?

For those not in the know, Netherdead is a character created for an unproduced Mighty Mutanimals cartoon created back in 1992 that never made it off the ground.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	121. State of Shock

**Chapter 120: State of Shock**

* * *

It was a starry night in the city as a group of ninjas hurried through the streets, headed for the Emeryville Power Station. They reached the station, and one ninja began to pick the lock with a sai when a light suddenly shone on them. They looked up, seeing the Hamato family and Kagome standing there, Leo holding a flashlight and aiming it at them.

"Nice night for a neck injury." Leo quipped. "Wouldn't you agree, Foot Clan?"

The ninjas turned, revealing lighter shades of clothing than the usual Foot Clan attire, and several pairs of human eyes all staring in shock and fear.

"I'm… gonna go out on a limb and say these guys ain't the Foot." Mikey mused.

"They're too human to be Foot." Karai added.

The group shrugged, jumping down to face the ninjas.

"As the duly deputized protectors of the City, Country and State of New York, we're giving you one chance to cease any and all criminal activities and leave our city immediately." Leo declared.

"Translation: drop your weapons and scram, or get your asses kicked." Raph clarified.

"Not a chance, mutants!" their leader spat.

"Wow." Kagome remarked. "They're not even Japanese. Who are you, some punks pulled off the streets and given masks?"

"None of your damn business!" the leader spat.

They all drew a gamut of ninja weaponry; katana, kunai, shuriken, kamas, etc.

Leo sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why do they _always_ wanna do it the hard way?"

"Don't see why you're complaining, Leo." Vee remarked. "These guys will be easy."

They clashed, and while the ninjas put up a decent fight, they were ultimately no match for the Hamato family. Raph grabbed the leader by the collar, slamming him against the wall as the others were left groaning on the ground.

"Who are you working for, buddy?" he demanded.

"Fuck you!" the leader spat, swinging at him.

Raph caught his arm, slamming him onto the ground and pinning him underfoot.

"What exactly do I have to break to get you to talk?" he asked, his voice taking a gruff, guttural tone.

"Oh, boy." Donnie sighed. "He's doing his Batman voice."

"Raph, easy." Hisako patted him on the shoulder, gathering power to her hand. " _ **I'll make him talk.**_ "

She loomed over the trembling ninja, who's pants turned a darker shade of black as he lost control of his bladder…

 **-X-**

Within minutes, the leader spilled the beans.

"Our boss' name is Megavolt!" he said frantically. "He took us in and trained us! He's got some freaky powers and is making us raid power stations to help him power up! That's everything I know!"

"Everything?" Hisako asked.

The ninja looked away nervously.

"...I wet the bed until I was fourteen." he muttered.

"Wow." Karai said flatly. "What a pathetic excuse for a ninja."

"Where's your boss gonna hit next?" Hisako asked, raising a glowing hand. "I'll know if you're lying."

"The Green Power building!" the leader quickly exclaimed.

Hisako immediately killed the power, giving the leader a bright, innocent smile.

"Thanks!" she said cheerily.

The leader immediately fainted at that.

"Jeez." Mikey remarked. "Whoever this Megavolt is, he must really be hurting for goons."

"Let's drop this guy off with the police." Donnie said. "Then we'll head for Green Power."

* * *

Some time later, the ninja leader and his cronies were being read his Miranda rights as the Turtles explained the situation to Kara.

"These guys were trying to break into a power station?" she asked.

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "They claim to work for someone named Megavolt."

"Someone watched way too many 90s cartoons." Mikey added.

Kara shrugged.

"Better than most of the chicken crap that passes for cartoons nowadays. (1)" she remarked.

"From the sound of it, I'm guessing this Megavolt is a mutant with some kind of electrical power." Donnie mused. "Maybe an electric eel."

"Maybe it's the same guy who made Netherdead." Hisako suggested.

"Whoever he is, I'd say he's well within your jurisdiction." Kara said.

"We have a jurisdiction now?" Mikey exclaimed. "Sweet!"

"If Megavolt _is_ electrokinetic, shouldn't we get some kinda protective gear?" Kagome suggested. "Like rubber suits?"

"Maybe." Leo said. "But I doubt it'll do much good. By the time we got them, it would be too late."

"For now, let's just get to Green Power before he makes his move." Vee insisted.

They headed out, leaving Kara with the ninjas.

* * *

They made it to the Green Power building in record time, lying in wait as the sky began to light up.

"Showtime." Leo declared.

A lightning bolt struck before the door, revealing the figure of a ninja in a hi-tech looking black suit that teemed with energy, specialized collection nodes dancing from the power. It covered his entire body, including his head. Power gathered around his eyes and distorted his voice, making him seem all the more menacing.

"So that's Megavolt." Mikey whispered fearfully.

"He seems pretty threatening." Vee whispered back.

Megavolt headed toward the door, about to break in when the group decided to make their entrance.

"Y'know, if you need to recharge your batteries, you could just buy a pack at the store." Mikey told him.

Megavolt turned to them, the energy around his eyes taking an angry red color.

"You…" he hissed. "You're the freaks who're meddling in my plans."

Raph scoffed.

"Look who's calling who a freak, you glorified lightning rod." he sneered.

Megavolt immediately fired a lightning bolt at them, which they narrowly dodged.

"Way to go, Raph!" Hisako snapped, pulling herself up. "You pissed him off!"

She noticed her siblings staring at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"Um…" Karai began, pointing to her scalp. "Your hair."

Hisako reached up, feeling her head. While the bolt missed, Hisako's hair had been permed and was standing up crazily from the electrical energy.

"Oh, COME ON!" she whined, beginning to try and tame her wild blonde mane.

"Stay out of my way, or I'll do far worse than give you a bad hair day." Megavolt warned.

"Sorry, Megavolt." Leo replied. "But that's not gonna happen."

Megavolt began sparking with red electricity, glaring at them.

"You won't stand in the way of my vengeance!" he screamed.

He charged at the teen ninjas, forcing them on the defensive.

"Leo, please tell me you have a plan!" Donnie shouted.

"Working on it!" Leo shot back.

"Oh, _that's_ comforting, Leo!" Kagome snapped. "Here's hoping you work one out before we get fried!"

"Hang on." Hisako cut in. "He mentioned vengeance. Meaning he's gunning for someone."

Megavolt landed, still sparking with electricity, and Leo carefully stepped forward.

"Megavolt, listen to me!" he pleaded. "Seeking revenge isn't gonna help you in the long run! It won't change whatever happened to you! It's not worth it!"

"You don't have a fucking clue what happened to me, brat!" Megavolt snapped. "What Dark Water put me through!"

Donnie made a quick note of Dark Water as Leo pressed on.

"Then tell us!" Leo insisted. "I can see you're in pain, but we can only help you if you let us!"

"You really wanna know?" Megavolt growled. "Their little experiment turned me into this freak... and left me with THIS!"

He promptly yanked his mask off and they recoiled at the sight. Megavolt's face was covered in electrical burns, his hair completely gone, including his eyebrows. His skin was red and blotchy, giving him the appearance of a pale, red avocado (2). The teens were all stunned speechless at the sight.

"Now do you see why I'm doing this? Why I have a right to vengeance?!" Megavolt demanded, replacing his mask. "I'll make Dark Water _suffer_ for putting me through Operation Ultima!"

Once again, Donnie made note of Operation Ultima before turning to Hisako.

"I need a name from him." he said to her telepathically.

"Hang on." Hisako replied, turning to Megavolt and speaking aloud, "Just who are you, anyway? Is Megavolt the name Dark Water gave you?"

"I gave it to myself!" Megavolt answered. "The man I was died when Operation Ultima literally blew up in my face."

"Then how will they know who it is that is striking them down?" Hisako asked. "Don't you want them to know who is seeking vengeance?"

Megavolt clenched his fist, which crackled with electricity.

"When they're lying, broken and near-death at my feet, I'll make sure they know it was their former comrade Alex Winter." he swore.

Donnie wrote that down, giving Hisako a thumbs up. Megavolt slowly stepped back, beginning to levitate off the ground.

"You're not my targets, so I'll let you kids go this time." he told them. "But get in my way again, and you won't be so lucky."

With that, he shot off into the sky, the Hamato family watching them go.

"He has no idea he literally told us everything." Karai boasted.

"Dark Water…" Leo mused, crossing his arms. "Sounds like a government agency."

"One with some seriously shady deals." Raph added.

They exchanged looks, both thinking the same thing.

* * *

Their first stop was to the EPF, where they met with Sarah in her office. She listened to their tale patiently before standing up.

"You were right on the money, Leonardo." she informed them. "Dark Water is a top-secret paramilitary organization, working for the government. They specialize in training top commandos and creating super hi-tech military equipment."

"What about Operation Ultima?" Donnie asked. "Anything on that?"

"John was the one who dealt with the Dark Water agents." Sarah replied. "He'd know more about it than me."

"I'll go talk to him." Hisako decided. "I owe Sam a visit anyhow."

"In the meantime, Don, send SHELLDON out right away." Leo ordered. "Have him comb the city until he gets a fix on Megavolt."

"You got it." Donnie nodded.

"Hey, maybe we can ask Robyn about Alex Winter." Kagome piped up. "She's a reporter, maybe she's heard of him. She may be able to tell us more."

"Miss Lee, Dark Water is a top-secret black ops organization." Sarah said matter-of-factly. "Officially, it doesn't even exist. I highly doubt your reporter friend knows anything."

"With all due respect, you underestimate the power of the O'Neil family." Kagome told her.

* * *

As Hisako departed for TCRI, the rest of the Hamato family headed for the 2nd Time Around to question Robyn. They quickly explained the situation, Robyn listening patiently.

"We were hoping you knew something, being a reporter and all." Leo concluded.

Robyn was stunned, slowly rising to her feet.

"I do." she confirmed. "But not because I'm a reporter…"

She reached under her collar, pulling out a pair of dog tags. "Because he was my fiancé."

The teens blinked in stunned silence, before Mikey broke it.

"Um… excuse me for a second." The orange turtle picked up a glass of water, took a swig… and then messily spit it out in shock. "WHAT?!"

"Alex and I met in college." Robyn explained. "We went on a few dates and really hit it off. He joined the military after graduating, and I joined Channel 6. Even so, whenever we were together, it was as if the entire world didn't matter. So when he asked me to marry him, I said yes." She gripped the dog tags. "Then a month into our engagement, he was recruited for Dark Water's Operation Ultima. He promised he'd be back in time for our wedding…"

"I'm sorry, Robyn." Kagome said sympathetically. "I can't imagine what you went through."

"I just…" Robyn sat down. "I can't believe he's alive…"

Before they could go on, the lights flickered, before going out completely.

"That's not a good sign." Vee muttered.

Donnie pulled out his T-Phone, checking the link to SHELLDON and seeing electricity and sparks at Times Square.

"Megavolt's attacking Times Square." he reported. "We gotta get there now."

"Let me come." Robyn insisted. "Maybe I can talk him down."

"Alright, but stay close." Leo insisted. "He's not the man you used to know."

* * *

At TCRI, Bishop was seated in his old cell, dressed once more in a light blue jumpsuit. Though he was still being kept in maximum security, he was privy to a few niceties. This was shown by some books stacked in the corner of his cell, most likely gifts from Sarah. He was in the middle of reading _War of the Worlds_ when Hisako entered.

"Hey, Bishop." she greeted civilly. "How are you doing?"

"Can't really complain." Bishop replied, slipping a bookmark into his book before setting it aside. "Though I doubt this is a social call."

"No." Hisako confirmed. "Do you remember Dark Water?"

Bishop perked up, rising to his feet.

"Where did you hear that name?" he questioned.

"From a rather irate villain who's cursing their name." Hisako explained. "Who are they?"

"A top-secret paramilitary black ops." Bishop told her. "They've helped the EPF before, when we captured Viral and Sh'Okanabo."

"Right, that makes sense." Hisako said with a nod. "And what about Operation Ultima? What was that?"

"A super-soldier project of theirs, meant to create the ultimate warrior." Bishop answered. "The subject chosen was Alex Winter, their greatest agent. But it went horribly wrong. The lab exploded and Agent Winter perished in the blast. He went down as a hero who died for his country."

"Yeah… no." Hisako said matter-of-factly.

"What do you-?" Bishop began.

"He's an electrical villain with a Deadpool face and severe hatred for Dark Water." Hisako interjected.

Bishop sat down in shock.

"Alex is alive?" he said quietly.

"Yep." Hisako nodded. "How well did you know him?"

"He was a good friend." Bishop replied. "I never would have caught Viral without his backup."

"You having friends?" Hisako pondered. "That's a concept."

Bishop gave her a blank look.

"Even at my worst, I wasn't completely detached from humanity and emotional attachments, Hisako." he informed her.

"Fair enough." Hisako conceded. "I mean, you did have a girlfriend for some reason."

"Let's focus on our current situation." Bishop cut in. "To sum up, Agent Winter is an electrokinetic mutant on the warpath in the city, correct?"

"Correct." Hisako nodded.

"And in case you're thinking it, Dark Water is nowhere near as bad as Alex, in his current state of mind, is making it out to be." Bishop clarified.

"Wow, you sure you're not the psychic?" Hisako quipped before getting serious. "Tell me what happened that day. What _really_ happened."

"Operation Ultima was simple." Bishop began. "A cybernetic suit that could absorb and redirect energy."

"Yeah, saw that in action." Hisako remarked. "Guessing that's the source of his electrical powers instead of a mutation."

"Yes." Bishop nodded. "Agent Winter was given the suit for field testing. Initial experiments went fine, but then it went horribly wrong."

"How horribly are we talking?" Hisako questioned.

"Alex ended up absorbing too much electricity for the suit to handle." Bishop answered. "The backlash fused it to his body and caused an explosion that brought down the lab."

Hisako winced, watching the incident replay in Bishop's mind. She saw the rampant electrical fires, the burning Alex, and the falling building that seemingly crushed him.

"Alex was presumed dead, and given an honorary funeral in Washington." Bishop concluded.

Something clicked for Hisako and she let out a small laugh.

"Oh, my God…" she let out. "It's TCRI all over again."

"Why do you say that?" Bishop asked.

"My parents were Guardians, like Zephyr and Samson." Hisako explained. "When I was a baby, Krang attacked, killing several guardians and destroying their original base. I was presumed dead. It's why… well…" She rubbed her neck.

"Why you ended up with Krang, and taken in by the Hamato Clan." Bishop said aloud.

Hisako nodded.

"When the Guardians came forward and explained what happened, we were all pissed." she went on. "I felt betrayed, like they should have looked for me or at least confirmed I was dead. I was so angry I nearly killed Mortu."

"We did search the rubble for Alex's body." Bishop told her. "When we didn't find it, we assumed he'd been completely obliterated in the explosion."

"Maybe you just didn't look hard enough." Hisako mused. "Either way, he feels betrayed. And odds are, he wants Dark Water to pay for their lives."

"Damn…" Bishop cursed under his breath.

"Bishop, you were part of that operation." Hisako said. "Is there any way to shut that suit down? Or at least neutralize it?"

"Dousing him with water might short circuit it, at least temporarily." Bishop replied. "Alternatively, it acts like a battery. And what happens when you overcharge a battery?"

"It explodes." Hisako replied, sighing. "I seriously hope it doesn't come to that. He's not a bad guy. He's just… lost."

At that moment, the lights flickered on and off ominously. Hisako and Bishop both looked up in surprise.

"That doesn't look good." Hisako muttered.

Suddenly, the power died altogether, emergency generators kicking on moments later.

"He's attacking again." Hisako realized. "Shit!"

Her T-Phone went off, and she quickly answered.

" _Hisako, Megavolt's making his move._ " Leo informed her. " _He's been spotted in Times Square._ "

"I'm on my way." Hisako told him, hanging up. "Thanks for the help, Bishop. Hopefully we can bring him in safely."

She quickly ran off.

* * *

They all met up at Times Square. Megavolt hovered a distance away, in front of the One Times Square Building. His expression soured at the sight of them.

"You should've listened and stayed out of my way, Turtles." he snarled. "Now you'll die!"

"ALEX!" Robyn screamed.

Megavolt stiffened, seeing her there.

"It can't be…" he let out. "Robyn?"

"Alex, please stop this." Robyn pleaded, approaching him slowly. "This isn't you. Come back to me. Please…"

Megavolt seemed to soften, as if thinking of accepting Robyn's offer, before his electricity and aura began flickering bright red again.

"Uh-oh…" Donnie said aloud.

"I missed my own wedding because of them…" Megavolt growled, sparking more and more with every passing second.

"I think Robyn just had the opposite effect then we were hoping." Vee realized. "Now he's even more pissed!"

The energy around Megavolt began to gather en masse. It seemed to solidify into plates of red light, surrounding him like an armor. It grew bigger and bigger until he was suspended in a suit or red electrical armor nearly twice his size.

"Well… we're boned." Raph said flatly.

Hisako finally got there, skidding to a stop.

"Whoa." she let out. "That's… new."

Megavolt loomed over them threateningly, just as Kagome cautiously stepped forward.

"Alex, listen to us!" she begged. "Whatever happened to you is affecting your mind! There are places you can go! People who can help you!"

"We're not your enemy, Alex!" Hisako added. "Please, just calm down and talk to us!"

"Please, think of who you were before!" Robyn pleaded.

" ** _That man is gone, Robyn!_** " Megavolt snapped, his voice echoing. " ** _There's NO helping me!_** "

He brought his large fists down, forcing them to scatter.

"Robyn, take cover!" Leo shouted. "Quick!"

Robyn hesitated, then nodded and fled for safety.

"There's bad people everywhere, Alex!" Karai shouted up at him. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but enduring tragedies _doesn't_ give you a license to be one of them!"

Megavolt just roared, swiping at her. Karai dodged, but got clipped on the leg. The electricity from that touch alone was enough to fry her.

"Karai!" Leo screamed as she collapsed.

"Leo, you have a plan?!" Mikey demanded.

Leo looked frantic, obviously not having one.

"We have two options." Hisako cut in. "Bishop said we can either short him out with water, or overload him until he explodes."

"Explodes?" Leo winced. "Ugh… brutal."

"Option one it is." Vee declared. "We need water, and lots of it."

"I think I saw a fire truck a few blocks back." Kagome suggested.

"We'll go get it!" Raph shouted, taking off with Kagome on his heels.

"Alright, we just need to keep him busy until they get back." Leo said.

They immediately got to getting Megavolt's attention, ducking and dodging around his attacks.

"Hey, I know we're fighting... but could you charge my phone?" Mikey asked, dodging a falling fist.

Megavolt kept swinging at them, everyone being careful not to touch him at all.

" ** _You should've run away while you could!_** " he ranted. " _ **I've got more than enough power to burn you to ash!**_ "

Suddenly, a fire engine horn sounded from down the street. A fire truck came roaring down, Raph and Kagome at the wheel. They pulled to a stop, Raph grabbing the hose as Kagome manned the valve.

"Time for a physics lesson, Megavolt!" Kagome taunted. "What happens when you mix water with electricity?"

With that, she turned the water on full blast. Raph aimed the hose at Megavolt, the water striking his electrical armor. He screamed as electricity danced around his form. As the electricity surged, his armor faded, and he collapsed, sparking. He groaned slightly, but was clearly unconscious.

* * *

Later, Megavolt was loaded into a containment field by the EPF, Sarah leading them.

"We'll do what we can for Agent Winter." she assured the Turtles. "See if there's a way we can get him out of that suit."

"Hard not to feel sorry for the guy." Mikey admitted, looking at him. "He's a victim."

Robyn looked at him, still holding the dog tags.

"Oh, Alex…" she lamented, sighing. "It's not too late. They can help you. I just hope you'll let them."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): My own opinion; cartoons were _so_ much betters in the 90s.

(2): Think like Ryan Reynolds' Deadpool.

The character of Alex Winter/Megavolt, as well as the Dark Water organization, are from the 1987 show and IDW comics. Using the 1987 incarnation for Alex for this, though Author of the Insane and I altered his costume, since the original made him look like a rummage sale reject.

Also, the idea of Alex being Robyn's fiancé was also partially taken from the 1987 show; the Turtles found out about Dark Water in that show because April used to date one of their members.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	122. Cry HAVOC!

**Chapter 121: Cry H.A.V.O.C.!**

* * *

It was a peaceful evening in New York as Kara entered the Westway Diner in Hell's Kitchen. She sat down at the table, a waitress pouring her a cup of coffee.

"So, what'll it be?" the waitress asked. "The usual?"

"Sure." Kara nodded.

She leaned in her chair, letting out a breath of sheer exhaustion.

"What a day." she muttered.

"Eh, doesn't mean tomorrow won't be better." the waitress assured.

She walked away, after which another customer approached Kara.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, officer-" he began.

"Detective, actually." Kara corrected. "Detective Lewis."

"Right, detective." the man said. "There's a guy smoking over there in the corner booth."

Kara sighed, standing up.

"Wait here." she requested. "I'll talk to him."

She approached the corner booth in question, seeing the figure in question with a lit cigarette in his hand.

"Hey buddy, this establishment has a no smoking policy." she told him. "Please put it out."

The figure gave no indication that he heard. Kara looked him over, noticing he was donned in clothes that completely concealed his body; a black sweatsuit and matching gloves, with the hood pulled up, a pair of sunglasses on his eyes, and a scarf around his face.

"Hey!" she said, tapping his shoulder. "Can't you hear me? I said no-"

The figure suddenly grabbed her arm with inhuman strength, turning to her and snarling as it dropped its hood and scarf to reveal the face of a blue-and-red skinned fishman.

"Shit!" Kara screamed. "Everyone, get out of-"

The fishman let out a roar, throwing her into the wall and advancing on her as Kara scrambled for her pistol. The other customers screamed and ran, trying to get away from the fish mutant. She finally got her pistol out, aiming it at the fishman.

"I won't hesitate!" she shouted. "Freeze!"

The fishman did the opposite, slowly advancing toward her still.

"I said FREEZE!" Kara screamed.

When it kept going, Kara fired, catching him in the shoulder. It roared in pain before jumping out the window. Kara quickly got to her feet and chased after it, following the trail of blood left behind to an open manhole.

"Damn, that thing is fast." she muttered.

* * *

Later, as the area was cordoned off, the screens in Times Square flicker on, revealing the masked figure that created Netherdead.

" _Citizens of New York City, this was but a demonstration of our might_." he informed them.

Everyone across New York was glued to their TV screens. Casey and his mom, April, Robyn and Kirby, the Mutanimals, the Justice Force, the Hamato Clan, and the Hamato family, everyone.

" _The Pygos in the diner is my good servant, and I have many._ " the masked man went on, the screen panning to show a legitimate army spanning behind him. " _We are the Highly Advanced Variety of Creatures, the protectors of all mutant-kind... and your future rulers._ "

He raised his right arm, clenching it into a tight fist.

" _The city belongs to us now. Now, here are our demands._ " he continued. " _The mayor will hand over control of this city to us. The cowards hiding behind the walls of the New York Police Department will surrender. Any and all imprisoned mutants will be set free, placed into our custody. And last but not least, the traitorous Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and those who call them 'family' will turn themselves over to us. They must face judgement for protecting your kind over their own. You have until midnight tomorrow to acquiesce to our demands, or I and my minions shall unleash hell upon you all._ "

And with that, the screen went black.

* * *

At the lair, Leo shut the TV off.

"Well, there goes our plans for the day." Vee sighed.

"Highly Advanced Variety of Creatures…" Mikey mused. "Fancy title."

"Or H.A.V.O.C. for short." Donnie remarked.

Hisako perked up, realizing something.

"Hang on a minute…" she said, jumping to her feet. "It was them!"

"Whatcha mean?" Mikey asked.

"Netherdead!" Hisako exclaimed. "They made Netherdead!"

"How exactly are you sure of that?" Raph questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone with the resources to create hostile mutants, a hatred for us and for humankind." Hisako pointed out. "It adds up."

Leo began pacing.

"Hisako's right." he realized. "Guess after his scheme with Netherdead failed, he decided to stop pulling punches."

"But what do we do?" Donnie asked. "We don't even know where to start looking for this guy. Or who he is."

"Well, we better find out quick." Leo said simply.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the NYPD, Kara and Rebecca were in the middle of a heated argument.

"What are you saying, Beck?" Kara demanded. "That we should just hand the Turtles over to this guy?"

"No, just bring them here." Rebecca insisted. "I'll think of something."

"Chief, I've lost count of how many times they've saved New York." Kara spat. "How can you even entertain this idea?!"

"You think I like this any more than you, Kara?!" Rebecca shouted. "We need to think of the city as a whole! If you've got a better plan-"

"All I know is this." Kara cut her off, standing up. "Those kids have done a lot for this city, and it's about time the city did something for them."

After a few minutes, Rebecca asked, "So what do you suggest?"

"What else?" Kara demanded. "Comb each and every inch of this city until we find this guy!"

"We don't have enough time, and you saw that army he's made for himself. For all we know, that was only a fraction of his forces." Rebecca told her. "We're doing our best, but we've only got until midnight. What then?"

Kara looked away, not having an answer.

* * *

Later, the Turtles were at the Hamato Clan apartments, watching several news reports of citizens discussing HAVOC's demands.

" _Sure, this guy's crazy, but there's two sides to every story._ " one remarked. " _You don't go around provoking a madman, and that's what the Turtles did._ "

" _The Turtles have saved this city several times over._ " another objected. " _They don't deserve to be handed over to this terrorist!_ "

" _Hey, they got us into this mess, and now they gotta get us out!_ " a third snapped.

" _Even if they have to sacrifice their own lives?_ " the second asked.

The third person shrugged.

" _Why should we all suffer because of a private dispute?_ " he mused.

Tai turned off the TV in disgust. Hisako rubbed her head, wincing.

"Everyone's so scared." she groaned. "So... conflicted. It hurts…"

"Spineless, ungrateful dickheads." Jade spat in disdain.

"They're scared, Jade." Leo defended. "Cut them some slack."

"No!" Jade snapped. "After all the times you risked your lives for this stinking city, this is the thanks you get?!"

She took a step back, seeing the look in Leo's eyes.

"My God…" she realized, "you're actually thinking of going along with it, aren't you?"

"It's not my first choice, but if I have to, I'm doing it." Leo confirmed. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"There are other kinds of losses, Leo." Makoto told him. "Like Splinter and Kasumi losing their kids, or us losing our friends. You gonna do that to us?"

"I'm thinking about this strategically." Leo defended. "We have no idea who, what or where this guy is. However, he wants us, meaning the only way we may get a chance at him-"

"Is by playing along with his demands and learning more." Karai finished. "That's... actually not a bad idea."

"More like a suicide mission!" Lily objected. "That guy could kill ya on sight!"

"Lily's right." Tai insisted. "It's too dangerous!"

"We don't have a choice!" Leo shouted. "This guy isn't above murder, we know this. If we don't go along with his plan, who knows how many will die. This way, we can minimize the casualties and figure out what our enemy has up his sleeve."

"This sucks." Hana lamented. "Feels like we're throwing you to the wolves."

"More like we're walking into the wolves' den with steaks around our neck." Donnie corrected.

Hisako perked up.

"Someone's at the door." she announced.

The bell rang, as if on cue.

"I got it." Mizuki said.

She answered the door, seeing Sterns standing there.

"Hello, Miss." he greeted. "Are the Turtles here?"

"Uh, question." Mizuki replied. "How'd you even know to look for them here?"

"I'm a detective." Sterns explained. "I've done my research. Now, are they here?"

"Yeah… they're here." Mizuki said hesitantly. "Hang on."

She went back to the others, informing them as such.

"Detective Sterns is here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sterns called from the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Tai said after a minute.

Sterns walked in, seeing all the solemn teens.

"Why so glum?" he questioned.

"This masked freak's threats, of course." Erika replied bitterly.

"I understand." Sterns admitted. "The department's torn on what to do as well. And God knows how the mayor's taking this."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's days like this I hate my job." he muttered.

"The Chief wants to hand us over, doesn't she?" Hisako questioned.

Sterns stiffened, then nodded.

"Yes." he confessed. "She's trying to focus on the good of the city. It's nothing personal."

The clan looked prepared to protest, but Leo held up a hand.

"We understand." he assured.

Sterns nodded at that.

"Alright." He said, albeit reluctantly. "I'm just doing my job. You know that, right?"

Leo nodded.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Raph grumbled.

"It's the only way, Raph." Vee insisted. "And at least this way, the city will be spared."

The Hamato siblings and Kagome followed Sterns out, the door shutting ominously behind them. After a few minutes, Jade kicked the couch in a rage before sitting down, putting her head in her hands.

"Fuck my life…" she growled through clenched teeth.

* * *

Sterns led the Hamato octet into the station. All the police fell silent when they came in, looking at the group mournfully. Eventually, Rebecca met them, looking over them sadly.

"I'm sorry about this." she told them. "I really am."

The siblings and Kagome merely handed over their weapons, keeping silent. Sterns reluctantly cuffed the octet, then escorted the teens to holding. Soon after, Rebecca got a call.

" _The hour grows late, Chief Vincent._ " came the masked man's modulated voice. " _Do I have your answer?_ "

"Yes." Rebecca informed him. "I will surrender myself, along with the Turtles."

" _Excellent._ " the man replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. " _My servants will be along to pick you all up shortly. Have a nice day._ "

With that, he hung up. Rebecca slammed the receiver down, rubbing her temples.

 **-X-**

As this was going on, Kara was furiously chewing out Sterns.

"How could you, Ray?!" she demanded.

"Hey, you think I wanted to do this?!" Sterns snapped. "I did what I had to do, and so did the Chief, Kara!"

"There had to be another way!" Kara insisted.

"And maybe there was!" Sterns shot back. "But we're out of options, and out of time."

Kara sighed.

"I _hate_ this." She said sorrowfully. "We're basically sending a bunch of kids to their deaths."

Sterns took her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Kara." he told her. "But they're resourceful and have been through worse. They'll think of something."

"Here's hoping you're right, Ray." Kara said.

She pulled away, descending to the holding cells to talk to the Hamato teens. They looked up at her arrival, having scattered across the cell in impatient worry..

"I'm sorry, guys." she said to them. "If it were up to me, this wouldn't be happening to you."

Karai spared her a glance.

"We know." she replied. "This is the only way."

"Have a little faith, Kara." Leo added.

He winked at her and it began to dawn on the detective what he was planning. Still, she maintained a poker face as the doors of the station were thrown open. Swarming in were about a dozen Pygos mutants, all with yellow skin where the first one had red. Coming in behind them, having to duck under the doorframe, was Netherdead, the teens' jaws dropping at the sight of him.

"How did he survive the fight?" Kagome asked aloud.

"He's a clone of Leatherhead." Hisako mused. "And Leatherhead's beyond tough. I'm surprised I even scratched him."

The door to their cell was opened, allowing the Turtles and co. to file out as the alpha of the Pygos, the very same one that attacked the diner, approached.

"Hello, traitors." he greeted. "Ready to face your judgment?"

"Shut up and take us to your leader, sharkbait." Raph spat.

Netherdead loomed over them, about to attack, but the Alpha Pygos held up a hand.

"Stand down." he ordered. "You know our master wants them alive."

Netherdead locked eyes with Hisako, the former snarling menacingly before backing away.

"Fine…" he gave in. "Take them."

The Alpha smiled, revealing his razor-edged teeth.

"Patience, comrade." he assured him. "The Master will ensure they feel pain."

Hisako scoffed at that, looking the Alpha in the eyes.

"Let me tell you something about pain, fish lips." she boasted. "Pain and I are old friends. My family and I have survived far worse than anything you can dish out, but we're still standing. Point is, there's nothing you could do to me, or any of us, that hasn't been done already. So go ahead. Just try."

"Has she been practicing that?" Karai asked flatly.

"Bold claim, girl." the Alpha mused, ignoring Karai. "Let's see if you can keep true to it."

With that, the teens were escorted out, alongside Rebecca herself, several officers removing their hats and bowing their heads as they went. Once the doors had closed, Kara walked over to Sterns, managing a small smile. Sterns looked at her, confused.

"Just a few minutes ago, you were pissed as hell." he remarked. "Now you're smiling?"

"They've got a plan, Ray." Kara replied. "They'll be alright."

* * *

The group was escorted to the harbor, where a submarine was stationed. They were forced inside and the Alpha piloted the sub away into open water, eventually coming to an old base on the seafloor.

"Dude, seriously?" Mikey asked. "The old 'underwater base' thing? How cliché."

Another Pygos smacked him.

"Silence, traitor." he snapped.

Raph snarled, but held himself back after Leo gave him a stern look. They docked on the base, and the Pygos and Netherdead dragged them along into a lab, where the masked man was waiting.

"I had a feeling you would go this route and turn yourselves in, Turtles." he remarked, slowly turning to them. "How noble. Stupid, but noble."

"This coming from the man hiding behind a mask." Hisako shot back.

The man gave a nod to his minions and a Pygos grabbed Hisako, slapping a collar around her neck. She yelped as a light began flashing red and the siblings felt as if a cord was cut from their minds.

"What have you done?" Raph demanded. "What the hell is that?!"

"Cerebral dampener. Meant to ensure no foul play." the man replied. "Did you truly think I wouldn't prepare for this?"

"Who the hell are you?" Karai demanded. "What did we ever do to you?!"

"I suppose it's easier to show than tell." the man mused.

With that, he removed his hat, placing his hands on his mask before slowly taking it off. Everyone gaped at the sight of a figure they'd hoped never to see again.

"Dr. Falco?!" Leo exclaimed. "No way!"

"Honestly, it's not that surprising." Donnie admitted. "Anti-human/pro-mutant rhetoric, grudge against us... should've seen it coming."

"So this was all your master plan." Vee deduced. "You cooked up a new army after your splicers fell through."

"But why frame Leatherhead?" Hisako demanded.

"That was to get one person in particular on board." Falco explained, snapping his fingers.

From the shadows next to Falco, the Newtralizer emerged, grinning viciously at the sight of the downed heroes.

"Oh no!" Mikey cried out. "It's-!"

He cut himself off, drawing a blank on the name. His eyes furrowed as he tried to remember.

"Sorry, who are you again?" He asked.

"His name is on the tip of my tongue." Hisako muttered, wracking her semi-scrambled brain for the answer. "I just… can't remember."

"K'Vathrak." Newtralizer supplied, sounding surprised and somewhat offended. "The Salamandrian who lost his arm to you. Are you seriously telling me you don't remember me?"

Recognition dawned at that, seven of the eight members of the octet remembering him.

"Oh yeah, the Newtralizer." Leo recalled. "Wow, long time no punch."

"You truly don't remember that day?!" He snapped.

"For you, the day we kicked your ass was the most important day of your life." Mikey explained. "But for us? It was Tuesday."

"Plus, we kinda thought you were dead." Raph admitted

"And I've never seen you before." Karai pointed out. "You were before my time."

Newtralizer scoffed in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter." he insisted. "You'll all be dead soon, anyway."

Rebecca finally spoke up, shaking her head.

"You're insane, Falco." she declared.

"No, that would imply mental illness or derangement." Falco retorted. "I suffer from neither."

"That's not my diagnosis." Donnie remarked.

"I'll tell you what I told Dr. Rockwell." Falco said simply. "I'm not trying to slaughter all of humanity. I'm merely trying to cull and regulate them. Return them to their natural state."

"You call mutating and splicing them their 'natural state'?" Leo demanded.

"My servants will merely help control the population." Falco explained. "Think for a moment, Leonardo. There are at least six billion people on this planet, more being born every second. Have you ever considered what will happen in the long run, should humans continue to breed?"

Leo shrugged.

"Can't say that I have." he answered honestly.

"Of course. I'm speaking to the wrong turtle." Falco turned to Donnie. "How about you?"

"Humanity is reaching the limit of sustainability, I'll concede." Donnie admitted. "But that does not give you the right."

"Mankind has set themselves on the path to inevitable destruction." Falco insisted. "Too many mouths, not enough to feed. Someone has to address this problem."

"And you think mutating people will solve it?" Kagome demanded. "We'll just have mutants replacing humans in the population. What's gonna change?"

"My dear, look a bit closer." Falco told her with a smirk. "What do all my mutants have in common?"

Karai got it first, her eyes widening.

"They're all maneaters." she realized in horror.

"The only food source without end." Falco declared.

"Jesus Christ." Vee said in disgust. "You're gonna have your mutants eat people?!"

"Only to decrease the surplus population." Falco said, as casually as if they were discussing the weather.

They all recoiled in disgust. Falco sighed.

"Don't you get it?!" he demanded. "All these souls, lost and alone... I can save them! I can cure them! There's no need to stop me!"

"There's _every_ need to stop you, Falco!" Donnie shouted. "You're sick! Humanity doesn't need a cure!"

At that, Falco snapped.

"ENOUGH!" he shrieked. "I will tolerate you no longer! Pygos, Netherdead… dinner is served."

"I want… the psychic." Netherdead said, touching his scarred snout. "I… owe her."

Hisako glared at him defiantly.

"Hope I give you the screaming shits." she snarled.

Suddenly, something struck the walls of the complex, from the outside. Everyone thought this is a fluke at first, then it happened again. The sounds were moving, getting closer to the door.

"What is going on?!" Falco demanded.

Suddenly, there was the sound of metal tearing just as a Pygos came in.

"Master, one of our subs has been stolen!" he exclaimed. "And there's a... well… a shark ripping open the submarine entrance deck!"

Before Falco could do more than register what he said, Man Ray and Bludgeon burst in, wielding their spear guns.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Man Ray quipped.

"Man Ray! Bludgeon!" Mikey exclaimed, smiling. "About time you got here!"

"How did you find this facility?!" Falco demanded.

"Followed you asswipes." Bludgeon said. "You really think these guys wouldn't have an escape plan?"

"The signal was LH losing connection with Greeny there." Man Ray added. "Thanks for doing it early."

It dawned on Rebecca at that and she turned to the Turtles.

"That's why you went along with Ray without a fight." she realized.

"Yep." Leo confirmed. "We played along so we could find out where HAVOC was located, and find out who their big cheese was."

"Why fight him when he'd bring us right where we wanted, and tell us his entire plan?" Vee asked.

"Villain monologues. A villain's best friend." Mikey boasted.

"Well, now you know." Falco spat. "But none of you will leave this place alive!"

"Oh, like we've never heard that before." Karai retorted.

"You made several mistakes, Falco." Leo said calmly. "First, you threatened our home. Second, you threatened us. And third, you didn't take into account our own mutant army."

On cue, the doors were thrown open, and the Mutanimals entered, all pissed and heavily armed.

"Wipe these sons of bitches off the food chain!" Hob shouted.

Falco scowled, pointing at them.

"GET THEM!" he shouted.

The Pygos swarmed the Mutanimals as Netherdead and Leatherhead wrestled, giving Carter and Makoto, who tagged along, a chance to run over to the Hamato family.

"Did someone order a rescue with extra keys?" Makoto asked as he snapped their handcuffs.

Carter looked over Hisako's collar before grabbing ahold and ripping it apart with his bare hands. She popped her neck, letting out a sigh.

"Thanks." she told him.

"Chief, get to the submarines." Leo ordered Rebecca. "We got this."

Rebecca nodded and took off. Raph smirked, cracking his knuckles as he turned to Falco.

"You still a doctor, Falco?" he asked. "'Cause it hurts when I do THIS!"

He jumped at the mad scientist, landing a solid kick to his gut. Falco grunted at the blow as Raph followed up with an uppercut to the jaw, and was sent stumbling back as Raph landed a vicious right cross to the face, knocking blood out of his mouth.

"See?" he quipped. "I told you it hurts."

"We need to get to the sub." Leo insisted, turning to Hisako. "Bring this place down. None of these mutants can get out."

Hisako grinned, then began glowing quickly, the place beginning to shake.

"Move, move, MOVE!" Kagome shouted, the group taking off for the sub.

Slash grabbed Hisako, throwing her over his shoulder as the complex began to warp into itself. They all crowded into the sub, Dr. Rockwell quickly taking the controls.

"Next stop, anywhere but here!" he declared.

They darted out, watching as Falco's lab seemingly imploded behind them.

"Looks like the doctor's out." Vee mused.

"We all thought the Newtralizer was dead, but he wasn't." Leo pointed out. "Only time will tell if Falco bounces back or not."

"Speaking of bouncing back, how mad do you think Dad will be?" Karai asked.

Leo sighed. "I'd say we're most likely gonna spend the night in the Hashi."

"Well, before all that, I want to apologize for selling you out." Rebecca told them.

"You did what you felt was right to save people." Leo assured. "We can't fault you for that."

"Besides, you were willing to sacrifice yourself as well." Donnie added. "Don't forget."

* * *

Later, as Leo had predicted, the Hamato octet was sentenced to the Hashi. Leo did the splits on cinder blocks while balancing eggs on single chopsticks and on his head. Raph maintained a crane stance on a tricycle while knitting. Donnie stood on a balance board while keeping ping-pong balls in the air. Mikey did a handstand on a swivel chair, gripping onto the arms. Vee attempted to juggle five balls while balancing on a unicycle. Hisako stood with one foot on a balance beam while also balancing books on her head and in both outstretched hands. Kagome hung upside down from a pull-up bar, forced to constantly touch her knees. Finally, Karai did a single handstand on a pile of books, holding out a weight in her free hand. Kasumi and Splinter watched them with stern looks.

"While we applaud your efforts to stop this menace, you still took an incredible risk without informing us of your plan." Kasumi chastised.

"You children are the only family we have left." Splinter reminded them. "If we lost you, I do not know what we would do."

"If you ask me, this is cruel and unusual punishment." Karai grumbled.

Kasumi smirked.

"Well, good thing we didn't ask you." she remarked.

"Wise man say, 'If you can't do the time, don't do the crime'." Splinter quipped.

"It's a small price to pay for saving the city." Leo insisted. "Besides, we should have told them."

"So… how long do we have to stay like this?" Mikey questioned.

"Until we say otherwise." Splinter said simply.

With that, the two departed the dojo. Raph sighed.

"We're gonna be like this the rest of the night, aren't we?" he asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Vee remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the remains of Falco's base, a small sub escaped the wreckage. Within were the still living Falco, Netherdead, and Newtralizer, along with the Alpha Pygos.

"We underestimated those traitorous reptiles." the Alpha mused. "We'll have to work on that."

"Agreed." said Falco. "We need a more diverse army, and a new headquarters."

He looked out at the water as the sub continued on its path.

"This is only the beginning, my friends." he vowed. "I assure you... they have not heard the last of HAVOC."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yep! That's what happened to Falco.

H.A.V.O.C. is taken from 1987, just FYI. While the Pygos are based on Nattie from the Amazing Spider-Man game based on the 2012 movie.

Voice cast for this chapter:

* Alpha Pygos - Steven Blum, using the voice he used for Reptile and Baraka in M _ortal Kombat X_ and _11_ , respectively

Please R&R. Until next time!


	123. The Noxious Avenger

**Chapter 122: The Noxious Avenger**

* * *

It was another peaceful night in New York City, as Garson Grunge, the local garbage man, picking up trash from the dumpster.

"It's a thankless job, I'll tell ya that." he muttered to himself. "I like keeping my city clean. Beats working in the sewers, though. Too many freaky mutants down there."

He looked up as he did his job, seeing the silhouettes of the Turtles jumping across rooftops, and shook his head.

"Speak of the devil." he grumbled.

 **-X-**

On the roof, the Hamato octet came to a stop.

"You sure this is the place?" Leo asked.

"It's one of Krang's old stashes." Hisako confirmed. "Though why someone would be breaking in is beyond me."

"From what I gathered on SHELLDON's cameras, Shredder's been stockpiling mutagen for some big plan." Donnie explained. "His goons are gonna be here sometime tonight."

"I was wondering why bucket breath hadn't been showing himself." Karai remarked. "Whatever he's planning, it's gonna be big."

"And that's why we have to stop it." Leo insisted.

The group sat around for a while, and their patience was soon rewarded when an old van pulled up by the building. Bebop came out of the driver's seat, followed by Rocksteady.

"Bebop and Rocksteady?" Raph scoffed. "This shouldn't be much trouble then."

Bebop went to the back door and opened the van, allowing a familiar mutant Velociraptor to jump out. Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight.

"Is that raptor who I think it is?" Kagome asked.

"It's Anchovy." Mikey confirmed. "How'd he get here? No way he survived the meteor."

"He must've tagged along, like Pepperoni did." Vee deduced.

"Guess he fell in with the Foot." Hisako mused. "Not that I'm surprised. No way Shredder's gonna turn down a mutant raptor that wants us dead."

"What's the plan, Leo?" Kagome questioned.

"Wait." Leo decided. "Catch 'em by surprise."

 **-X-**

Bebop, Rocksteady, and Anchovy slowly entered the lab.

"Careful, Comrades Bebop and N-sho'v." Rocksteady warned. "When Krang abandon lab, he may have left the boobish trap."

"That's 'booby trap', G." Bebop corrected.

"Why either of you still have a job with Shredder is beyond me." Anchovy remarked. "You two barely have enough brain cells to function."

Bebop shot him a glare, before sighing.

"Man, we should be runnin' the Foot!" he whined. "And instead, Shredder stuck us with Stockman's grocery list!"

"Is not grocery list." Rocksteady insisted. "Is formula to make mighty weapon."

He held up a scrap of paper, looking it over.

"'Mutagen, Reagent-X, ten gallons maple syrup, five hundred packets white sugar, milk'..." He blinked, realization dawning. "Wait, it _is_ grocery list!"

"Wow, you two are complete idiots." Anchovy grumbled, rubbing his temple. "Why did I ever agree to partner with you?"

"Hey, we took you in from the streets, son." Bebop reminded him. "Told you everything you wanted to know about the Turtles. Without us, you'd be homeless in an alley, probably eating rats."

Anchovy turned to him, letting out a small hiss.

"Now that you mention it, I am hungry." he said, licking his teeth. "And pork loins sound real good."

Bebop nervously backed up, waving his hands.

"Nonono!" he exclaimed. "I'll give you cavities and the atomic runs!"

"Time for eating after we finish mission." Rocksteady cut in. "We return empty handed and Shredder have our hides."

"Agreed." Anchovy said with an nod. "Let's get this done and over with, and fast. Those Turtles are probably already on their way."

They quickly got to work, picking up mutagen and a purple chemical labeled "Reagent-X," when Anchovy perked up.

"What's-" Bebop began.

"Shhh! Quiet!" Anchovy said, raising a hand. "Something's in the alley."

He slowly crept out, looking around, then jumped into the alley, letting out a screech-

-and Garson Grunge stumbled back, screaming in fear and falling on his ass. Anchovy just scoffed, going back into the lab.

"Nothing to worry about." he told the other two. "It's just a garbage man-"

And that was when Mikey jumped down, landing on his back.

"SURPRISE!" the orange turtle shouted.

Anchovy yelled in shock, trying to buck Mikey off.

"Oh, come on!" Bebop whined. "Don't you freaks have anything better to do?!"

"We always have time for Shredhead!" Raph declared as he and the others jumped down, Mikey vaulting off Anchovy.

"Hanging out with these two losers?" Mikey questioned. "You can do better than that, Anchovy."

Anchovy blinked at Mikey, looking confused and offended.

"Is _that_ what you call me?" He questioned.

"Yep." Mikey declared. "It's your name, so there."

He stuck out his tongue as Bebop put a hand on Anchovy's shoulder.

"Oh man, that sucks dude." He remarked.

"Orange turtle name all mutants, even us." Rocksteady explained. "But I disagree. He is N-sho'v, not Anchovy."

Hisako tilted her head in confusion and disbelief.

"N-sho'v?" she remarked. "Really?"

"Translation please?" Donnie requested.

"Krang music." Hisako clarified. "Ch'rell would listen to it alot in his downtime."

"Hear it a lot during Krang's occupation of city." Rocksteady spoke up. "Is not bad, really."

"Maybe to you." Hisako scoffed.

Vee let out a cough, drawing everyone's attention.

"Am I the only one who realizes how offtrack we are?" She questioned.

"Right." Kagome realized, placing a hand on her swords. "So what brings you Three Stooges out here anyway? Bugster Stockman's grocery list?"

"Is not grocery list!" Rocksteady snapped.

"It's a grocery list." Hisako insisted.

"It's none of your concern." Anchovy snarled, glaring and baring his teeth at them. "You killed my father, and I've been waiting for a chance to gut you like trouts and crunch your heads between my jaws."

"Wow." Leo let out. "Why don't you tell us how you really feel?"

Anchovy launched himself at the turtles, Donnie barely blocking the chomp with his staff. Anchovy kept trying to snap at him, hissing and snarling.

"Ugh!" Donnie gagged. "Can you say 'halitosis'?"

He kicked him off, waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Get a breath mint!" He shouted.

The fight wore on for a while until eventually, Bebop snatched up a canister of mutagen.

"Hey, Lee bitch!" he shouted. "Eat mutagen!"

He threw the canister at Kagome, who quickly ducked it. It hit something behind her, and they turned to see Garson writhing in pain, covered in the goop.

"Oh, crap…" Kagome let out.

"I got him!" Hisako declared.

She rushed to help Garson as he fell back into his truck. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him out, everyone gagging when he came into view. His skin was green and chunky, dripping off of his bones. Bits of garbage clung to his body, a manhole cover fusing to his foot. One eye was bigger than the other, he stood with a hunch, and he did not look even remotely human anymore.

"Oh, that just ain't right!" Bebop exclaimed.

"Sir?" Hisako asked, subtly shaking garbage chunks off of her hands. "Sir, are you okay? Speak to me!"

Garson looked down at himself, scowling.

"Look at me!" he shouted, pointing at them accusingly. "I'm out here trying to make an honest living, and you turtle men turn me into a freak!"

"Excuse me?" Raph demanded, annoyed as he pointed at Bebop. "He's the one who threw the mutagen at you! Blame him, not us!"

"Enough excuses!" Garson snapped. "Burne was right! You're a plague on this city! Well, you know what? It's about time someone took out the trash!"

Donnie rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"Figures at least one person in this town would buy into Burne's hate-mongering." he lamented.

Garson glowed brown briefly, and out of the blue, a trash can hit Donnie in the side. As he loomed over the Hamato octet, Bebop turned to his partners.

"C'mon, we got the goods." he insisted. "This is our cue to boogie!"

"But the Turtles!" Anchovy objected.

"New garbage friend deal with them." Rocksteady insisted. "We make like the tree and leave."

"Alright, fine." Anchovy gave in. "Just being around that trash-man is making my eyes water, anyway."

They made their escape while Garson kept fighting the Turtles. Unfortunately, their attacks didn't seem to be doing anything.

"You'll pay for this!" Garson screamed. "I'll kill you!"

"Now now, Garson." a new voice suddenly cut in. "That's not very nice."

Everyone blinked in surprise, looking around in confusion.

"Uh, what was that?" Raph questioned.

"Sounded like a bad Mickey Mouse impression." Vee remarked.

Suddenly, Garson's slightly bigger eyeball popped out of its socket. It landed on the ground, all the nerves and veins connected to it forming a snake-like body. The Turtles all recoiled in shock, while Kagome, Hisako, and Karai all vomited on the spot.

"What the flying- WHAT?!" Raph shrieked.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you fellas." the eyeball said politely. "I'm Joe Eyeball. You could call me a manifestation of Garson's conscience."

"Well... that's a first." Donnie said flatly.

Joe turned to Garson, crossing the nerves that served as his arms.

"Garson, you know what happened was an accident." he insisted. "These fellas aren't our enemies."

"Aw, what do you know?" Garson spat. "You're just an eyeball!"

"No, I'm _your_ eyeball." Joe corrected. "Your higher self."

"Higher self?" Garson repeated. "I got enough people lookin' down on me. I don't need Joe Eyeball lookin' down too."

"I'm not looking down on you." Joe insisted. "I'm looking out _for_ you. And think about the pros of your condition."

"Pros?" Garson repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, you've got superpowers now." Joe pointed out. "Surely you saw how you made that trash can fly. Or how I flashed brown. Like so!"

He did so again, and a nearby bag of trash shook.

"Yeah…" Garson conceded.

"You can help people now." Joe told him. "You want respect? Get out there and earn it. Be a hero."

"Lookin' like this?" Garson exclaimed. "Forget it!"

He grabbed Joe, shoving him back into his eye socket.

"I'm outta here." he said. "And you turtle freaks better scram, or I'll do more than throw a single garbage can at ya."

He turned to look, only to see they had vanished while he was fighting with Joe.

* * *

Down the block, Donnie was pulling garbage out of his shell as everyone tried to process what happened.

"So…" Kagome began, "a garbage man gets hit with mutagen, turns into a mutant pile of garbage, and has a talking eyeball that's trying to be his Jiminy Cricket. Even for us, that's weird as hell."

"I don't even understand how this is possible." Donnie remarked. "Garbage doesn't have any DNA to combine with that garbage man's!"

"Well, ice cream doesn't have DNA either, and look what happened to Klunk." Mikey pointed out.

"He's got us there, D." Vee admitted.

"Do not remind me of that dairy infused feline." Donnie snapped. "And…" He groaned. "When will the weirdness in this city stop?"

"We've got bigger fish to fry at the moment." Leo cut in. "Aside from the mutagen, what was that purple stuff Bebop and Rocksteady snagged from the lab?"

"Reagent-X." Hisako supplied. "A chemical from Dimension X with multiple uses. I've heard it used as an ingredient for a mind control serum, but that's about it."

"A mind control serum?" Karai shuddered. "I hate to think of what he has planned for that."

"That's just one use." Hisako clarified. "I'm not sure of what else it can do, but if Shredder has it, it's bad news."

* * *

As this was going on, Garson was walking through the streets, trying to keep to the shadows when he heard a scuffle nearby. Peeking around the corner, he saw a woman being mugged by Purple Dragons, as Joe slowly protruded out of his eye socket.

"You're not just gonna leave her, are you?" he asked.

"What can I do?" Garson shot back.

"You can go out there and help her." Joe said simply.

Seeing one of the Dragons pull a knife on the terrified woman, Garson gave in and emerged from the shadows. The Dragons smelled him coming, and turned to see him, recoiling in shock.

"What the hell are you?" one of them demanded. "Another mutant freak?!"

"Better a freak than a monster like you!" Garson snapped.

His eyes flashed brown as a dumpster was summoned, slamming into the Dragon and knocking him off his feet. Several stray pieces of trash then begin floating, surrounding the dragon and lifting him up into the air. He was tossed into the dumpster, which then slammed shut as a metal pipe stuck in the lock to keep him there. The other dragons exchanged looks, then decided to beat it. Around that time, a man entered the alley, drawn by the commotion. When his eyes fell on Garson, he screamed in horror.

"Monster!" He shrieked.

Garson recoiled, expecting the worse. However, that's when the woman stepped in.

"No!" She snapped, getting between Garson and the man. "This monster just saved my life.

He's a monster hero!"

Garson sighed in relief at the rescue, but still decided to beat feet.

"Don't get too excited." He called out as he exited the alley. "Dumpin' trash is a force of habit."

* * *

The next morning, the Hamato family was watching the news as Robyn reported on Garson's exploits.

" _A new mutant has appeared in New York, and he has made quite an impression._ " she began, summoning two pictures to the screen. One was of Garson Grunge before his mutation, and the second was of after. " _Garson Grunge, a former Garbage Man for the York Waste Management, has now become a literal man of garbage. And yet, despite his smelly exterior, he has a heart of gold. Just ask Trixie Lang, a woman he saved just last night._ "

The screen cut to the woman he'd rescued speaking with an interviewer.

" _I didn't think anyone was going to help me, then he stepped in._ " she admitted. " _I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't. The Muckman is a hero._ My _hero._ "

" _Yes, the Muckman._ " Robyn repeated as the screen cut back to her. " _The name a grateful city is calling its latest monster hero._ "

"Muckman?" Mikey questioned. "I would have gone with the Noxious Avenger."

Donnie walked into the room at that.

"Did I get it out this time?" he asked.

Leo sniffed, and recoiled.

"Nope." he told him. "Still stink."

"Oh, come on!" Donnie whined.

"Leo, what should we do about this Muckman?" Vee asked.

"He's not doing any harm." Leo decided. "He helped that woman. Maybe we should just leave him alone."

"Agreed." Donnie nodded. "It's gonna take me weeks to get this stink out."

"Try baking soda and vinegar." Kagome offered. "It worked on skunk spray on _Fetch with Ruff Ruffman_."

Donnie nodded, getting some of those very things out of the cupboard and going into the bathroom.

* * *

In Bebop and Rocksteady's hideout, the duo and Anchovy were discussing things.

"Baxter Bughead." Bebop grumbled. "I wanna swat him so bad."

"Let me guess, he wants us on another 'grocery run'?" Anchovy asked.

"Da." Rocksteady confirmed. "More chemicals. Says lab is defended by Krang traps." he scoffed. "Why should we risk lives for Shredder's plan?"

"'Cause they treat us like suckers." Bebop remarked. "What we need is a sucker who is more of a sucker than us."

"Well, what do you know?" Anchovy said. "There _is_ a good idea in that head of yours. And as it just so happens, we know a perfect patsy."

He pointed at the TV, which was playing the Muckman report.

"Naw, dog." Bebop shook his head. "Lady said 'hero.' That fool's not gonna play with us."

"That look in his eyes not the look of the hero." Rocksteady pointed out, pointing at the screen. "Is look of the fear. We find him and make him get chemical."

* * *

In an alleyway, the newly-christened Muckman was reading a newspaper about his heroics, letting out a sigh.

"What're you sulking about, pal?" Joe asked. "You did a good thing, and people love you for it. You should be happy."

"See that?" Muckman asked, pointing at the paper. "'Muckman. City's freaky new hero.' I wanted to be in the paper as Garson Grunge, garbage man, not 'Muckman the Freak.'"

"I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, but you're still making a difference." Joe assured him. "You're helping people in your own way."

"If it wasn't for those Turtles, I wouldn't be this way in the first place." Muckman grumbled. "If I ever see them again-"

"Well, that makes two of us." Bebop's voice suddenly cut in.

Muckman whirled around to see the mutant pig, rhino, and raptor standing there.

"You again!" he shouted, the trash cans shaking ominously. "What do you want?!"

"We seek an alliance." Anchovy told him. "We have a common enemy in the Turtles."

The trash slowly settled down.

"Is that so?" Muckman asked. "Well, let me tell you this. I'm not a big fan of mutants. Never have, and never will be."

"But you _are_ mutant, comrade." Rocksteady pointed out. "We must stick together."

"Unless there's a cure to this, I'm not interested." Muckman snapped. "So piss off."

"Well, as a matter of fact, we do know a certain chemical that could help." Bebop offered.

"Why do you think we were in that lab yesterday?" Anchovy added. "We were gathering ingredients for a cure, but those turtles don't take kindly to anyone who does that."

" _Da._ " Rocksteady nodded. "They want mutants to stay mutants."

"Why am I not surprised?" Muckman said in disdain. "Burne Thompson was right about them all along, but no one listened to him."

"That guy's a racist ass who hates mutants indiscriminately." Bebop retorted. "But he ain't wrong about the Turtles."

"So what do you say, Comrade Muckman?" Rocksteady asked.

"Garson, you can't let these guys manipulate you." Joe suddenly piped up. "You know they're not the good guys."

"Quiet, Joe." Muckman snapped. "If there's a chance I can be human again, I'm going for it."

He closed his eye, shutting Joe up before he could make another objection, and turned to the three mutants.

"It's a deal." he declared.

The three evil mutants grinned at that.

* * *

Donnie came out of the bath one last time, the smell of baking soda and vinegar wafting into the lair.

"I think I've finally done it." he declared.

"Yeah." Mikey said with a nod. "No more garbage. Now you just smell like vinegar and baking soda."

Donnie shrugged. "I'll take what I can get."

At that moment, his T-Phone started beeping rapidly.

"SHELLDON's picked up something." he realized.

"What is it?" Vee asked.

Donnie pulled out his T-Phone, looking it over.

"Oh, no…" he said aloud. "Looks like the Muckman's fallen in with Bebop and Rocksteady."

"What?!" Raph shouted. "First he blames us for what happened, then he teams up with those clowns?!"

"According to the audio, they convinced him they were trying to gather ingredients for a cure." Donnie explained.

"Can't say I blame him for buying their story and going with them." Vee confessed. "If I woke up looking like _that_... I would just run towards the nearest living thing and kill it."

Everyone looked at her with worried looks.

"Anyways…" Donnie said, "It looks like their headed to another Krang lab."

He held up the image as Hisako took a look.

"Shit…" she cursed. "That's Krang's chemical plant. All of his rare and volatile ingredients are stored there."

"And ten to one says that it's loaded with booby traps." Leo added.

"That's gotta be why they recruited him." Karai deduced. "They need a stooge to go in there so they don't have to risk their own asses."

"Whatever's going on, we need to get there and stop Muckman from doing something he's gonna regret." Kagome insisted.

"Aw, man…" Donnie groaned. "And I just got the garbage stink out of my shell."

* * *

At that very lab, the evil trio and Muckman had arrived and were just about to get in when the Shellraiser came screaming up, the Hamato octet jumping out.

"Breaking into Krang labs?" Mikey quipped. "Not very heroic, Mucky."

"Damn it…" Bebop cursed. "Muckman, get into the lab! We'll hold them off!"

"No." Muckman hissed. "They're _mine_."

He stepped forward, preparing to face off against the Turtles and co.

"We don't wanna hurt you, but we can't let you rob the lab." Leo warned him.

"I'm not some dumb kid who don't know good from bad." Muckman spat. "I know who turned me into a monster. You!"

"We didn't do it on purpose." Vee insisted. "Besides, Bebop threw the vial of mutagen at you, not us."

Muckman blinked and looked at Bebop, who turned away whistling innocently.

"Garson, please." Kagome pleaded. "You're supposed to be a hero."

"You think it's hard looking in the mirror now?" Karai demanded. "What about after you're a criminal?"

"At least I'll be human!" Muckman snapped. "People won't call me a freak!"

"So what if they do?" Hisako asked. "Freak, monster, mutant - they're just words. They only have power if you let them. I know you didn't ask for this, but you can't change the past. All you can do is choose who you want to be in the future."

Muckman looked conflicted, before Anchovy grabbed him.

"That's it!" the raptor shouted. "I'm not waiting any longer! Get in that damn lab!"

He bodily threw Muckman into the lab. He landed before the chemicals, and was immediately hit with a laser and knocked down as Bebop, Rocksteady, and Anchovy entered.

"So polite of you to check for trap first." Rocksteady taunted. "Muckman is hero after all!"

The Turtles and co. ran in, seeing Muckman's condition.

"HEY!" Mikey shouted. "That wasn't very nice! Why'd you do that, Anchovy?!"

Anchovy whirled on him, snarling.

"Stop calling me that!" he shouted.

Mikey blinked, then grinned.

"What? Anchovy?" he questioned in mock confusion. "That's your name, dude."

"N'sho-v!" Anchovy shouted, stamping his foot. "It's N'sho-v, you orange banded idiot!"

"See, all I'm hearing is Anchovy." Mikey taunted. "Anchovy! Anchovy!"

Anchovy let out a screech and jumped at Mikey in a rage, only for Mikey to deftly dodge.

"Oooh, nice dive, _Anchovy_." he mocked. "You should join the Olympics."

While Mikey dealt with Anchovy, Hisako ran over to the downed Muckman, making sure to put on a pair of rubber gloves before shaking him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, holding up her thumb and next two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three…" Muckman replied, pulling himself up.

"Listen, Bebop and Rocksteady aren't after a cure." Hisako insisted. "Honestly, we're not sure what they're after. Only that their boss is a horrible man. And if he gets what he wants, the entire city, if not the world, will suffer."

"Listen to her, Garson." Joe piped up, peeking out. "That raptor bastard just threw you in here and got you blasted with a laser. They're the bad guys."

"Please, Garson." Hisako pleaded. "Help us, and we'll do what we can to help you." She offered him a hand up. "If you'll let us."

After a minute, Muckman took her hand and was helped up, turning on the evil mutant trio.

"Hey, you three!" he shouted, getting their attention. "I've got something for you!"

He began gagging, his cheeks swelling up, before he spewed toxic sludge from his mouth all over the three. The Hamato octet all gagged, the girls once again vomiting while the chemical held in Bebop's hand dissolved.

"No, no!" Bebop shrieked. "Do you have any idea how rare this stuff is?!"

"You have keys for van, da?" Rocksteady asked him. "Is time we put the pedal into metal."

"This isn't over, Turtles!" Anchovy swore. "We'll be back!"

The trio hurried out, the group watching them go before Muckman turned to the Turtles.

"Hey, uh…" he began, "sorry about… you know."

"Don't worry about it." Leo assured him. "The important thing is you learned your lesson and did the right thing."

"Thanks." Muckman said gratefully. "Maybe I judged you guys too harshly. You're not all bad."

"I know how to make an actual cure for mutations like yours." Donnie offered. "I can make some for you, if you want it."

Muckman looked down at himself, smiling slightly.

"Y'know what? Take your time." he decided. "I actually kinda like being seen as a mutant hero."

"Well in the meantime, if you need somewhere to stay, I'm certain the Mutanimals can find a place for you." Vee suggested.

"Though considering your... unfortunate body odor, being on your own may be the best course." Hisako added gently.

"But he's not alone." Joe pointed out. "I'll always be there for him."

"That'll work." Leo said. "Well… see you around."

With that, they exited, the Hamato octet entering the Shellraiser.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Kagome remarked as they drove off. "At least we came out clean and not smelling like garbage."

* * *

At the Foot HQ, Anchovy, Bebop, and Rocksteady knelt before Shredder nervously.

"My apologies, Master Shredder." Anchovy said solemnly. "We failed to procure the chemical."

After a few minutes of silence, Shredder slowly stood up.

"No great loss." he remarked. "Stockman has made good progress regardless."

He looked out over the city.

"Soon, we will purge the city of my enemies." he vowed. "Enjoy your victory, Turtles… while you can."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

What diabolical scheme could Shredder be plotting this time?

And yes, I'm trying to return Shredder to the limelight. I've been focusing too much on other factions and one-time villains, and not enough on the Foot. Gonna change that.

Also, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but yes, the opening of last chapter was taken from _Batman: Arkham Knight._

Please R&R. Until next time!


	124. A Deadly Return

**Chapter 123: A Deadly Return**

* * *

At Masamune Industries, Shredder entered Stockman's lab. The fly mutant was dressed in a hazmat suit that was built to form around his mutant body. Every other mutant under Shredder's employ was there as well, though they were quarantined in a large biohazard chamber as Stockman worked on some kind of chemical, colored a dark shade of green.

"Is it finished?" Shredder asked.

"Juzzzt about, Mazzzter." Stockman replied. "I have to be careful. Juzzzt a drop of thizzz will do the job."

He carefully held up a beaker.

"I call it the M-Plague." he said proudly. "Deadly toxic to mutantkind."

"And are we to be destroyed by this disease also?" Tiger Claw questioned.

"Not at all." Shredder assured. "Stockman has also developed a cure in the event any of you are infected."

"Let uzzz hope it doezzz not come to that." Stockman said, pouring the liquid into a small pellet, sealing it before handing it to Shredder. "All you need now is a Typhoid Mary."

Shredder smirked evilly under his mask. "And I know just what dirty rat to use."

* * *

The next morning, a large crowd was gathered before Kohaku Enterprises. Humans and mutants alike were gathered, all dressed as nicely as they could. Robyn stood before a Channel 6 news van, talking into a microphone before her cameraman.

"This is Robyn O'Neil, reporting live from Kohaku Enterprises." she said. "In a few moments, Kasumi Lee, the famous Japanese millionaire, will be on stage to explain her decision to hold this modest gathering."

"It's billionaire, Robyn." Kasumi cut in, walking past the camera. "Millionaires are so last year."

Robyn chuckled as Kasumi walked up to the podium. She tested her microphone, then cleared her throat.

"Citizens of New York," she began, "in the past year, life has become drastically different for everyone. Our eyes were opened to the existence of a new breed of people: mutants. Many of you have welcomed mutants into your life, but there are still those who fear them. It is my hope that this rally will help those misguided souls realize the truth: Mutants are people too. There are good ones and bad ones, and we should not let the actions of those select evil mutants cloud our hearts."

She was met with a round of applause, after which she waved Splinter, the Hamato siblings, and Kagome onto the stage. Mikey pulled at the collar of the tuxedo he was given.

"I'm so uncomfortable in this monkey suit." he complained.

"We can trade if you want." Vee offered, trying to flatten the skirt of her yellow dress. "I feel like a stupid Barbie doll."

"Welcome to my word, sis." Hisako replied, straightening out her green dress.

"I don't know what you two are complaining about." Karai said, dressed in a black qipao with a golden dragon on it. "You look great."

Leo shushed them as Kasumi continued speaking.

"Many of you know the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in some way." she went on. "But I want to give you the full story. I was there when they were first mutated, along with their father, Hamato Yoshi." She gestured to Splinter before going on. "I helped raise them, and make them the heroes they are today. And I can assure you they're just like the rest of you. They're merely kids who happen to look different. Every mutant has a story, a past, a family. And today, I hope to celebrate their unique history at the first ever Kohaku Enterprises Mutant Rally."

Cheers rang out again.

* * *

On a distant rooftop, a lone sniper readied a gun. He loaded up the pellet, taking aim and focusing his sights on Splinter, who was giving Kasumi his full attention.

"Goodbye, freaks." he declared, preparing to fire…

* * *

Hisako perked, sensing something, then she caught a glimpse of the sniper rifle, as a laser sight aimed at Splinter's back.

"Sensei, look out!" she screamed.

She shoved him out of the way as the pellet was fired, hitting her in the side of the head. She dropped, eliciting screams from everyone.

"Hisako!" Kagome screamed.

She ran forward, turning her over and gathering her in her arms. Hisako was holding her head, wincing slightly.

"I'm okay." she assured. "Get the sniper!"

Four colorful tuxedos and a yellow dress were unceremoniously ripped off as they took off for the roof. By the time they got there, however, all they found was an abandoned gun.

"Damn!" Raph swore.

The screaming from down below suddenly spiked up again, followed by terrified crying. They looked over the edge of the roof to see mutants beginning to crumble to the ground, including Splinter.

"What in the name of-" was all Leo managed to say before his vision blurred and he stumbled. He grasped the edge of the building to steady himself, trying to regain control.

"What's… going on…?" he wheezed.

"Dudes, why is the world spinning?" Mikey asked, stumbling around a bit..

"I don't feel so good…" Vee groaned.

"Something's… wrong…" Donnie realized.

One by one, all five of them collapsed onto the roof, out cold before they hit the ground.

 **-X-**

Down below, Kasumi and Kagome all watched in horror as the mutants all dropped.

"Makoto!" Seiko screamed, catching her son as he fell, his eyes unfocused. Lily caught Carter, holding him while trying to shake him.

"Mom…" Makoto managed, "I don't feel so good…"

"Carter!" Lily cried. "Carter, wake up!"

"Mom, what's going on?" Kagome demanded. "What's happening?!"

"I wish I knew." Kasumi said, equally shocked.

Kagome looked at Hisako, and screamed in horror to see her semi-conscious on the ground, black veins spreading across her face from where the bullet impacted. Kasumi gasped at the sight, then grabbed the microphone.

"Attention, everyone!" she shouted. "Something has gone terribly wrong! I need everyone who is still conscious to remain calm!"

She covered the mike, turning to Kagome. "Call Detective Lewis. Call Dr. Bennett. Call Mortu. Someone's unleashed a virus."

* * *

Within the hour, police had the entire area cordoned off. EMTs were looking over afflicted mutants as a team carried the Turtles off of the roof. Sterns had the abandoned gun in hand as he met up with his partner.

"What have we got, Ray?" Kara asked.

"Found the weapon." Ray replied. "But it's been wiped clean and no serial number. Whoever did this is a professional."

"Shit…" Kara cursed, looking over all the downed mutants, Mutanimals, Turtles, and afflicted civilians alike. "Whatever this virus is, it's only affecting mutants."

"Burne is gonna love this." Sterns remarked, before an idea dawned on him. "You don't think he's behind this, do you?"

"Burne is a xenophobic bigot, not a master of chemical warfare." Kara said, shaking her head. "He's nowhere near smart enough to pull something like this off."

"Damn…" Sterns swore.

It was around that time the EPF arrived. Medics poured out of their trucks as Sarah approached Kara.

"Detective Lewis, Agent Bennett of the EPF." she introduced, shaking her hand.

"The alien task force?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Sarah nodded. "We've dealt with mutant viruses before. My team and I are going to take the afflicted mutants with us, if that's alright with you."

"Do what you can." Kara told her. "In the meantime, we'll focus on the who."

"Alright." Sarah said. "Good luck."

Kara nodded. "Same to you."

* * *

At the EPF, the Hamato siblings slowly woke up in the medical bay, finding themselves in a massive room full of cots, each holding a different mutant. Some had human family members crowded around them, like Makoto's. Kasumi was kneeling by Splinter's cot as Kagome knelt by Raph's, holding his hand as he looked up at her.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like a buffalo sat on my face and shot explosive diarrhea down my throat." Raph said frankly.

"What happened to us?" Splinter asked, rubbing his head before noticing black veins on his palm.

"The sniper bullet at the rally contained some kind of biotoxin." Kasumi explained. "Thus far, it's only affecting mutants."

"Lucky us…" Hisako wheezed.

Sarah came in upon seeing they were awake, her face portraying abject terror.

"You're awake." she said. "Please, come with me."

They all stood up, Sarah leading them out. Once they were in her lab, she sat down.

"What's gonna happen to us, Doctor?" Mikey asked, dreading the answer.

"I ran your bloodwork." she explained. "This isn't a virus… it's a plague."

Everyone recoiled, except Mikey.

"Uh... what's the difference?" the orange turtle asked.

Sarah sighed. "The plague is targeting the mutagen in your bodies. It's poisoning it. The infected victim has 72 hours at most before…" She trailed off, looking away.

"We're dying?!" Vee shrieked.

Sarah slowly nodded. "I have no idea what to do. All my tests indicate that trying to use mutagen to cure this will only accelerate the disease."

"No…" Donnie let out. "There-there has to be a cure. A-a way to slow the process."

He started rambling, his brain overloading as he tried to find a way out. Splinter just pulled everyone close, while Kagome gripped Raph's hand tightly.

"I'm going to try everything I can." Sarah assured. "But I need help. I need Bishop. He's dealt with alien plagues in the past. We just knew it as Spanish flu."

"The Spanish flu was an alien virus?" Donnie asked before shaking his head to focus. "Alright, you want Bishop's help, we'll get him. I didn't live this long to be cut down by some mutant flu."

"We ain't giving him his freedom again, are we?" Raph asked.

"No, not a chance." Donnie said firmly. "This is a furlough. Once this is over, he goes back to prison."

"I'll call Sam." Hisako said. "Have him bring Bishop over."

 **-X-**

Mere minutes after the call, Sam came rushing in with Bishop in tow. He made a beeline for Hisako, looking her over and gasping at the sight of the black veins on her face.

"Hey, Sam." Hisako greeted. "Thanks for coming so fast."

"I'm not going slow when you and your family are dying." Sam assured.

Bishop looked her over as well, reaching for her before Sam grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard.

" _Don't_ touch her." he hissed.

"I was trying to get a closer look at her black veins." Bishop explained. "I swear to you, I am here to help."

After a tense minute, Sam relented, releasing his arm. Bishop watched the black veins extend across her face, his free hand clenching.

"Dr. Bennett, isolate the source of the plague." he ordered. "I need to know how it was engineered. We know that, we can potentially stop this in time."

"Of course." Sarah said with a nod.

"And keep a close eye on whomever was struck first." Bishop added. "I fear that contact with the plague's origins may give them a smaller time frame."

"You're looking at her, John." Sarah informed him.

Bishop stiffened, looking at Hisako.

"Pellet was aimed at Splinter." Hisako explained, her hand drifting to her head. "I acted on instinct. Lucky me, I guess."

"Damn it…" Bishop cursed, standing up. "Sarah, come with me. Let's get to work."

They hurried to Sarah's lab at that.

"John?" Sarah asked.

"Do we still have any samples left from the Slayers project?" Bishop questioned.

"Yes... what are you-?" Sarah began, before what he was saying dawned on her.

"We need a Plan B, in the event Hisako's infection has spread too far to cure." Bishop replied.

"But sir-" Sarah began to say.

"I won't let it end like this, Sarah." Bishop cut her off. "I won't. One way or another…"

* * *

A day went by with little progress made on the cure. Donnie helped out in the lab during his more lucid moments, while unbeknownst to everyone within, the Foot staked out the building, keeping an eye on the victims.

"Every mutant in the city is there." one Foot ninja remarked.

" _Including the rat?_ " Shredder asked over the comm.

"Him and his brood." the ninja confirmed.

" _Excellent_." Shredder remarked before turning serious. " _Is she among the infected?_ "

It was at that moment they spotted Karai, having wandered out for some air. Black veins had reached her neck and she let out a cough, blood staining her mouth.

"Yes." the leader confirmed. "She's reached the second stage."

" _No…_ " Shredder let out in horror. " _This wasn't supposed to happen to her!_ "

"Relax, Master." the leader assured, pulling out a blow gun and inserting a dart. "We came prepared."

He aimed the blow gun and fired it. The dart hit Karai in the neck, eliciting a yelp from her. The sound drew the attention of Seiko, who was tending to a sleeping Makoto. She quickly exited to investigate.

"Karai?" she asked. "What is it?"

Karai turned to her, pulling the dart out as her veins began to disappear.

"Someone hit me with something." she replied.

Seiko saw her retreating veins, her eyes widening.

"Karai, how do you feel?" she questioned quietly.

"Huh?" Karai let out before thinking. "Actually, I feel better."

Seiko looked at the dart, gasping.

"Get that to Donnie and Dr. Bennett, right away!" she shouted.

 **-X-**

At the lab, Karai set the dart down, quickly explaining everything.

"I just came out for some air, and someone darted me." she said. "Next thing I know, I'm not feeling sick as a dog anymore."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sarah insisted. "Someone went through the trouble of engineering a mutant plague, then they cure one of their victims?"

Donnie and Karai shared a look, the pieces falling into place.

"D, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Karai asked.

"He's got the means, the resources, and the motive." Donnie replied. "Not to mention, notice any mutants not among the sick?"

"I can name a few." Karai agreed. "One who would be able to create this plague."

"Are you saying-?" Sarah began.

"Yes." Karai confirmed. "Shredder and the Foot Clan are behind this."

 **-X-**

The Hamato family quickly gathered in a meeting room, alongside Sarah and Bishop. All of them looked pale, coughing up blood into stained handkerchiefs. The black veins were all across their arms and necks, or in Hisako's case, her face.

"We finally know who did this." Karai declared. "And honestly, I'm pissed we didn't think of this sooner. Shredder's back, and he's brought his a-game."

"All those chemicals and mutagen samples he was gathering was to engineer this plague." Donnie added.

"Augh!" Leo pounded his fists on the table. "Why didn't I think of it sooner? The mutagen, the Reagent-X, Karai being cured, the sniper aiming specifically for Splinter, the fact that the Foot mutants just _happen_ to be the only ones not sick… I'm a freaking idiot!"

"We're all idiots." Vee corrected. "He's been dormant for so long we didn't even fit him into the equation."

"If he managed to cure Karai, then he must have more cure on standby for his troops." Raph deduced.

"Then we're gonna have to storm Foot HQ and take what he's got." Vee declared.

"It's too dangerous!" Splinter insisted.

"Sensei, we're already dying." Mikey pointed out. "What have we got to lose either way?"

"Your sensei is right." Sarah cut in. "Strenuous physical activity could speed the process of the plague. You could eat away at what little time you have left."

"We don't have a choice." Leo shot back. "Tai's group is spread thin trying to keep the city safe. We're the only ones who can do this."

"And if I'm going out, it'll be fighting, not laid up in a hospital bed." Raph declared.

"Seconded." Hisako agreed. "We're going."

"But-" Sarah began.

"Dr. Bennett." Splinter cut her off gently. "As ninjas, it is our fate to die at the hands of our enemies. Here, we have a chance to save every mutant in this city, and if that means we must die, then so be it."

After a minute or two, Sarah sighed.

"Alright." she said. "I can see there's no talking you out of this."

"At the very least, take these." Bishop said, holding out several wristband-like devices. "These are monitors. They will allow us to track your vitals, as well as remain in contact with you."

"Once you have the cure, bring it back here, and I'll get to mass-producing it." Sarah added.

Each afflicted Hamato mutant grabbed a monitor, hooking it onto their arms.

"We'll take the Shellraiser." Kasumi declared.

"Won't Shredder know we're coming?" Kagome asked.

"Let him know." Karai said. "We don't have the option of being stealthy with the state everyone's in. We're taking the cure by force."

"Agreed." said Leo. "We're running out of time. We need that cure, and we need it _now_."

* * *

They headed out, Donnie calling the Shellraiser through the remote. Just as they boarded, Hisako wavered and collapsed to her knees, visibly woozy.

" _Hisako! Are you alright?_ " Sarah's voice came through her monitor. " _Your bio-readings just went red!_ "

"Just... give me a minute." Hisako managed, coughing before standing up. "I'll be alright."

She pulled herself into the Shellraiser, leaning against the wall and panting.

"Let's go." she insisted. "No time to waste."

"I'll drive." Kasumi said in a tone that booked no argument. "None of you are fit to do so right now."

She got behind the wheel and grinded gears. They didn't get too far before Hisako had another attack, her vision blurring before she collapsed to her hands and knees and coughed up blood onto the floor. As the others looked on in shock and concern, Hisako clenched her fists and teeth before standing up again.

"Kasumi…" she wheezed, "hurry."

* * *

They made it to the Foot HQ in record time. Narrowing her eyes, Kasumi thew the clutch on the Shellraiser and floored it, driving right for the door. Several Footbots were run over as others turned towards the doors. Raph manned the weapons, grinning maliciously.

"Eat manhole covers, asswipes!" he shouted, firing indiscriminately.

The Shellraiser smashed clean through the front door, sending brick shrapnel and broken glass flying everywhere before screeching to a stop. They all quickly filed out, but Hisako took one step and fell, unconscious.

 **-X-**

 _After several seconds, a bright light shone on Hisako. She looked up, seeing what appeared to be the pearly gates, with the silhouettes of Richard and Renee Kaimera standing in the light._

 _"Mom? Dad?" Hisako asked, sitting up. "How is this-?"_

 _"Rita…" Renee greeted, smiling. "Our darling Rita… come into the light."_

 _"It's time to come home, sweetie." Richard added. "We've missed you so much."_

 _They both held out their hands, and Hisako nearly took them before her eyes fell on her monitor, Sarah's voice coming through frantically._

 _"Hisako, can you hear me?!" she pleaded. "Your vitals are dropping! It's like they're in freefall! You need to find what you're looking for NOW!"_

 _Hisako's expression steeled, and she pulled her hand back, looking at her parents._

 _"I'm sorry." she told them. "I can't come with you. Not yet. My family needs me."_

 _Richard and Renee lowered their hands at that, smiling proudly at her._

 _"We're so proud of you." Richard assured her._

 _"Go." Renee urged. "We can wait a little longer."_

 **-X-**

Hisako heard her family's voices and she slowly woke up, seeing them crowded around her.

"She's awake!" Kagome cheered in relief.

"Doc…" Hisako coughed, carefully sitting up. "How long have I got?"

" _Oh, thank God._ " Sarah said, before sighing. " _I'm not going to sugar-coat it, Hisako. At the rate your health is deteriorating... I'd say minutes._ "

"Fuck…" Hisako cursed. "I thought I had 72 hours."

" _You're the carrier, Hisako._ " Sarah explained. " _You have the original virus. It's working much faster in your body." She sighed. "Please, you need to tell us what you want us to do. You know, if you don't-_ "

Hisako gritted her teeth, standing up through sheer willpower.

" _ **I'll make it.**_ " she swore. "Krang didn't kill me. The Triceratons didn't kill me. The S-Gray virus didn't kill me. And I'll be damned if I let Shredder's plague kill me. Everyone lives, Dr. Bennet. _Everyone_!"

"Well said." Leo told her, giving a thumbs up. "Now let's beat the cure out of Shredhead."

 **-X-**

Down in Stockman's lab, the fly mutant was giving food to the quarantined mutants, still donned in his hazmat suit.

"Lezzz than a day now." he assured. "Then you can come out of there."

"Good." Rahzar declared. "I feel like I'm in an aquarium."

Suddenly, the door was kicked in, revealing the Hamato family standing there.

"What?!" Stockman shrieked. "How are you still standing?!"

"Give us the cure, Bugface." Donnie demanded. "Only warning."

"What cure?" Stockman lied pathetically. "I have no idea what-"

Kagome pounced on him.

"Wrong answer!" she shouted, yanking him up and dragging him to the Turtles. "All I have to do is yank your mask off, and you'll contract this plague. And that's what's gonna happen if you don't cough up the cure!"

"Oh yeah, Stockboy." Hisako taunted. "Typhoid Mary here is eager to share."

Stockman trembled in fear before pointing to a set of sky blue chemicals nearby.

"That's it!" he shrieked. "Over there!"

Donnie immediately rushed over to the table, but was intercepted by Shredder before he could reach it. He was grabbed by the throat and lifted bodily into the air.

"Not this time, Turtles!" he declared.

He threw Donnie back. Scowling, Leo drew his swords.

"Move it, Shredhead!" he snapped. "If we have to kill you to get that cure... well, that's a bonus."

"You are weak and sickly." Shredder scoffed. "Do you truly think you pose any threat to me as you are now?"

"We may be sick, but that just means we have every reason to go all out." Raph shot back. "We lose, we die either way. So if that happens, we're dragging you down with us!"

They drew their weapons and attacked. As the fight wore on, Shredder was noticeably out of breath and off-balance. Nonetheless, he managed to pin Leo down.

"I'm almost sorry that it's over, Leonardo." he remarked, drawing his claws. "If nothing else, you have been a most worthy adversary."

Kasumi plowed into him, knocking him aside and helping Leo up.

"It _is_ over, Saki. For you." she spat. "Haven't you realized it yet?"

"Noticed what?" Shredder snapped.

"You're faltering." Kasumi replied. "I could never knock you over so easily when you're at your best, but you're not. In fact, I think you're sick… with your own plague."

"What?!" Shredder screamed, whirling on Stockman. " I told you to engineer it to specifically affect mutants, _not_ humans!"

"Idiots…" Donnie shook his head. "You were so anxious to make something toxic to mutants that you never stopped to think or determine your plague's effect on normal human cells!"

"Way to go, Shredder." Leo said, clapping sarcastically. "You just engineered your own downfall."

"But... why aren't Kagome and Kasumi sick?" Vee wondered.

"Worry about it later!" Kagome snapped, snatching up a vial of the cure. "Let's beat it!"

They all made a break for it as Shredder grabbed a vial for himself. He popped it open and downed it before turning to Stockman, murder in his eyes. The fly mutant backed away nervously, chuckling.

"Uh... hindsight is 20/20?" he let out.

Shredder just let out a primal scream of rage before giving chase to the terrified Stockman.

* * *

At the EPF, Kagome handed the vial to Sarah.

"Here." she said.

"We need to figure out what's in this." Bishop insisted.

As they got to work, Kagome went back to her family.

"So... why do you think Shredder was infected by the plague when no other humans were?" she asked.

"Prolonged exposure to the unfiltered plague, perhaps." Kasumi pondered.

"Or its ingredients." Donnie offered, beginning to waver slightly. "They're harmful to… to…"

His eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed, followed by the other Hamato mutants. Their monitors were beeping loudly, alerting everyone to the dire situation. Kagome grabbed Raph's hand, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"No…" she let out frantically, her voice cracking. "Nonono! We got the cure! We did everything we could to save you! Raph, please! You've gotta fight for me! You gotta _fight!_ "

Sam held Hisako as Kasumi clutched Splinter. Karai held Leo, choking up. A few tense moments passed, before Sarah threw open the door.

"I've got it!" she screamed.

She rushed over with several syringes. The Hamato family got the first doses, being in immediate danger. Soldiers spread out to cure the other mutants, as well as vaccinate any humans around them just in case. Eventually, the Hamato siblings and Splinter regained consciousness, only to turn and see Hisako was still out cold and unresponsive.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Sam demanded. "Why isn't it working?!"

"I was afraid of this…" Sarah sighed. "She's the carrier. The cure won't work on the final stages."

They all gasped in horror at that, but were unwilling to just give up.

"There has to be a way!" Kasumi pleaded.

At that moment, Bishop grabbed Hisako from where she was laying.

"Get it ready." he ordered Sarah. "There's no time to lose."

The two quickly hurried to the lab. Confused, the family followed, entering the lab just in time to see Bishop laying Hisako down on a gurney and hooking a helmet-like device to her head. They gaped to see a culture tank behind them, a clone of Hisako sleeping inside with a breathing apparatus strapped to her face.

"What the hell is this?!" Raph demanded.

"I was afraid that the cure wouldn't work on Hisako, since she was the carrier of the plague." Bishop hurriedly explained. "So Sarah and I made this as a Plan B."

"You cloned Hisako?" Splinter asked.

"It's the only way she's leaving this building alive." Bishop insisted. "Please... let me save her. Let me do something right for once."

"Do it." Leo insisted without hesitation. "Just do it."

Sarah immediately headed for the switch to the cerebral transfer device.

"God help us…" she declared as she threw the switch.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, and everyone began to feel the crushing weight of despair... then the clone Hisako's eyes snapped open in the tank. She looked around, disoriented, confused, and clutching at her mask as Bishop wisely decided to throw a sheet over her now-lifeless body on the gurney. The tank was drained, depositing Hisako on the floor. Sarah quickly threw a sheet over her naked body as Hisako looked over her body, feeling her flawless, scar-free skin.

"What… how…" she let out.

Splinter came over to her.

"My child…" he said, hugging her.

The others rushed over, hugging her and crying happily. Eventually, Hisako pulled away.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"The plague was in its final stages in you." Sarah explained. "We couldn't cure it... so Bishop and I made sure to have a backup plan."

Hisako looked at them, realization dawning.

"You cloned me…" she said, looking over her hands and flexing her fingers.

"There was still some of your blood left from the Slayer Project." Bishop said. "I am sorry for using it without your knowledge, and I understand if-"

He was cut off by a sudden hug from Hisako.

"Thank you." she said gratefully. "You saved my life."

After a minute, Bishop gently patted her back. "You're welcome."

Eventually, they pulled away and Sarah stepped forward.

"Nothing's changed for you, Hisako." she assured. "That body is perfectly identical to the old one. I assure you of that."

"Not entirely." Hisako corrected, looking at her skin and rubbing the back of her neck. "They're all gone. The scars, the barcode… everything."

"Guess it's a clean slate for you." Kagome quipped.

Hisako also ran her fingers through her hair, which now just barely came down to her chin.

"The short hair is gonna take some getting used to." she admitted.

"Eh, all you need is a session with Kasumi and your green hair dye." Mikey pointed out.

"Oh, definitely." Hisako said. "I need my green!"

They all laughed at that, before Kasumi stole a glance at the covered body.

"I'm... not sure what to do with…" she said uncertainly.

"Me." Hisako supplied. "Or what used to be me."

"We'll have it cremated." Sarah decided. "Ensure the last of the plague is gone."

"Thanks, Dr. Bennett." Leo told her. "Seriously."

"You're the ones who got the cure, not me." Sarah reminded them.

"Indeed." Bishop said, approaching them. "Well, I guess it's time for me to get back to TCRI."

"Right." said Sam, taking Bishop by the shoulder, but in a more gentle manner.

"Hey, Bishop." Hisako piped up. "Remember when I said you'd never change?"

Bishop nodded, and she smiled.

"I've never been happier to be wrong." she told him.

* * *

At TCRI, Bishop was led to a larger and more comfortable cell, complete with a bookshelf and TV.

"Karma goes both ways, Bishop." Sam remarked. "You save lives, you get better accommodations."

Bishop sat down on his new bed.

"I'm just glad I was able to do something right for once." he admitted.

"So are we." Sam admitted, giving him a two-finger salute. "Well, see you around."

With that, he took his leave. Bishop watched him go, then placed a hand on his stomach. He could still feel Hisako's grateful hug and see her genuine smile. Those images brought a smile to his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter, right down to Hisako's cloning, was suggested by Author of the Insane. Both of us were eager to get this done and show it to you all.

As for the plague storyline, along with some of Hisako's reactions, I confess they were taken from _Batman: Arkham City_. What can I say? I love Batman.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	125. Atlantis Awakes

**Chapter 124: Atlantis Awakes**

* * *

A few days passed after the plague. The Turtles were relaxing in the lair when Hisako, Kagome, Karai, and April entered the lair, all carrying massive shopping bags filled with clothes. Even Midnight had one in her mouth, trotting along happily.

"Thanks for agreeing to this, Kagome." Hisako said happily. "I wanted a change from my usual wardrobe."

"It's no trouble." Kagome assured her, waving a hand. "You could stand to wear some cuter clothing."

"Still, this is quite a step forward." April remarked.

"The entire reason I dressed the way I did was to hide all my scars." Hisako explained. "Now that I don't have to, I figured I could branch out a bit."

"Though most of your new clothes do come with sweaters or possess long sleeves." Karai pointed out.

"Baby steps, Karai." April reminded her.

Karai nodded.

"Fair enough." she allowed.

"And she insisted on this little thing as well." Kagome added. "Hisako, show 'em."

Hisako turned around, lifting up her short, newly green-highlighted hair to reveal a new tattoo on the back of her neck. It was the Hamato Clan crest in green, with the name "Kaimera" underneath.

"After sixteen years of a tattoo on my neck, it felt weird without one." she said, dropping her hair and turning around. "So, I got a positive one to replace it. What do you think?"

"It's amazing." Leo said with a smile.

"Not bad, sis." Raph agreed.

"Honors both sides of the family." Donnie added.

"I think it's perfect." Vee included.

"Two thumbs up, Hisako!" Mikey declared.

Hisako smiled proudly.

"Glad you all like it." she said, picking up her bag. "I'm gonna go try some of these on."

"While you do that, I'm gonna finish up my new project." Donnie decided.

"That old jet-ski we found at the dump the other day?" Kagome asked.

"You bet." Donnie confirmed. "I'm almost done, and I can't wait to give it a test."

Hisako went into her room with her shopping bag, the door closing behind her.

"Refresh my memory." Karai said. "What exactly are you doing with the jet-ski again?"

"I'm repurposing it into an amphibious vehicle to navigate the sewers." Donnie explained. "Good for transport on both dry and waterlogged tunnels, and for getting to places the Shellraiser can't quickly. I call it the Sewer Slider."

Mikey cleared his throat, crossing his arms.

"Sorry." Donnie said sheepishly. "Mikey called it the Sewer Slider."

Mikey have a small nod in satisfaction.

"All these fancy gadgets and toys you whip up." Karai remarked. "Why are you not marketing any of these? You'd make a killing."

"Why would we need to sell any of my inventions when our foster mom is basically swimming in loot like Scrooge McDuck?" Donnie asked rhetorically. "Plus, I'm not doing this for money or recognition. I'm doing this to make our lives easier, and for the personal satisfaction of building something out of nothing."

"Yeah, that's a good point." April conceded. "Well made."

 **-X-**

Later, Donnie was just putting the finishing touches on the Sewer Slider when Hisako exited her room. She was wearing a loose green dress with some jean capris underneath. A short sleeved brown sweater covered her arms up to her elbows, a pair of simple necklaces, bearing star and moon designs, hung on her neck, and she was wearing a pair of sandals with a pink flower barrette in her hair.

"Well?" she asked, doing a quick twirl. "How do I look?"

Kagome smiled widely.

"You look so adorable!" she squeed.

Everyone else also agreed, giving her thumbs up and a few whistles.

"Sam isn't gonna know what hit him." April remarked.

"Just in time, Hisako." Donnie remarked, emerging from the lab. "I've got the Sewer Slider up and running. Wanna take it for a spin?"

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

Donnie led them into the lab, showing off the completed Sewer Slider. It didn't even look like a jet ski anymore, taking on the appearance of a large, flat car. It possessed minor flight capabilities, hovering slightly above the ground, and was large enough to accomodate the entire octet.

"You made _that_ from a jet ski?" April asked.

Donnie chuckled.

"April, I once made a TV set out of paper clips and hacked a supercomputer using nothing but dish soap and a toothpick (1)." He boasted. "Whipping something like this up is as easy as taking a nap for me."

"Okay, you're exaggerating." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"Only a little." Donnie admitted.

"C'mon." Mikey insisted. "Let's test this puppy out!"

* * *

The group immediately began driving the Sewer Slider through the tunnels, whooping and hollering as they went.

"Gotta say, Donnie, you never fail to impress!" Karai declared.

"Go big or go home!" Donnie boasted.

They made a turn into another tunnel, landing in water with a loud splash.

"Whoops." Donnie let out. "Fortunately, I came prepared."

He pressed a button and the wheels retracted, the Sewer Slider floating on the surface.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered. "I love this invention!"

As they went along, Hisako perked up, sensing something.

"Guys…" she began. "We're not alone."

Donnie idled to a stop.

"What's up?" he asked.

Hisako pointed at the water.

"Something's in there." she insisted. "Or some _one_."

"Could it be one of those Pygos guys?" Mikey asked. "Or Fishface maybe?"

"Leo," Donnie began cautiously, "under your seat, there's a fishing net. Grab it."

Leo did so, tensing up. As soon as the figure broke the surface, Leo threw the net over it, letting them get a good look at it. The figure was a white fish creature with red fin-like ears and red eyes. It wore armor that looked like it was made of crustacean parts, and had a red tail fin in place of legs. It thrashed and snarled in the net.

"Haul him up!" Leo shouted. "Quick!"

Everyone grabbed the net, hauling him up into the Slider. He thrashed around, entangling himself further in his futile efforts to free himself.

"Unhand me, you fiends!" the fishman demanded.

"Not a chance, Merdude!" Mikey shot back.

"Was that an insult or a name?" Vee asked.

Mikey paused, then shrugged.

"Both?" he answered.

"I am Alim Coelacanth! King of Atlantis!" Merdude shouted. "Free me, or suffer the consequences!"

"Right." Karai said flippantly.

"All the more reason _not_ to let you go." Raph insisted. "Last time we checked, Atlantis is bad news."

"Agreed." said Vee. "The Y'Lyntians are our enemies, even butt ugly ones like you."

Merdude looked up at the word "Y'Lyntians", ceasing his escape attempts. His eyes became less angered and more resigned, as if he knew arguing and thrashing would only make things worse.

"So... it seems you heard of how my kind was before we sank below the sea." he let out.

"Exactly." said Leo. "So you're not leaving that net."

"This is all a misunderstanding." Merdude insisted. "Please, release me from this net and I'll explain everything."

Leo looked at Hisako, jerking his head at the fishman.

"He did a full emotional 180 when we said' Y'Lyntians,' and he seems like he genuinely wants to do this the easy way." Hisako said. "Although, perhaps we should get a explanation first before we consider releasing him."

"Good idea." Leo nodded, turning to Merdude. "We'll hear you out, but just so you know, Hisako will be able to tell if you're lying."

"And if you are, we're having sashimi for dinner." Raph warned, drawing his sais for emphasis.

Merdude nodded at that, accepting the small reprieve he'd been granted.

"As I said, I am the king of Atlantis, and have ruled over the city for 5000 years." he began.

"Y'Lyntius sank when your Sun Crystal backfired on you." Kagome pointed out. "How'd you all survive?"

"The Sun Crystal, or what remained of it, sustains us." Merdude explained. "When we fell beneath the waves, it transformed us to save us"

Mikey snorted.

"Wow, talk about karma." he remarked. "Spend your lives mutating and enslaving innocents, then end up mutated yourselves."

"I was but an infant during those times." Merdude defended. "I had nothing to do with that."

"I'm with Mikey on this one." Raph said. "You got what you deserved."

"But I am a mutant even among my kind." Merdude continued. "Tell me. Have you heard of General Krang?"

Everyone tensed and Hisako sighed.

"Well, there goes my good mood for the day." she grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Merdude said.

"Yeah, we heard of him." Karai confirmed. "Just keep going."

"My father and mother had taken me to the surface one day, and he appeared." Merdude went on. "I was abducted and experimented on with what they called mutagen, becoming the creature you see before you."

Hisako winced at that.

"Sorry…" she told him.

"If that's the case, how'd you escape?" Raph questioned.

"I didn't." Merdude said simply. "He dropped me back in the ocean when I did not fit his vision."

"Lucky bastard." Hisako muttered.

"Damn." Leo remarked.

"My people wanted to be better than they were before, redeem themselves." Merdude continued. "I was accepted back into the city with little trouble."

"There's being accepted back, and becoming their king." Raph said. "Two different animals."

"My parents were of royal blood." Merdude informed them. "The throne was my birthright."

"Oh yeah." Mikey mused. "That explains it."

"So what exactly are you doing in New York?" Kagome questioned.

"I came seeking aid." Merdude answered. "You already know of our former mutated servants."

"Slaves." Raph corrected. "Don't try and sugarcoat it, Nemo."

"Yes, slaves." Merdude said with a sigh. "Our transformation into beings you would call mermen enlightened us to just what we subjected all those innocent beings to. Ever since this epiphany, we have tried to make peace with them, hoping to make amends for what we did, Unfortunately, they have fallen under the sway of a being calling himself Gothano and attacked my kingdom. We are weakened after our home was nearly forced to the surface, and we do not wish to enter into war with them."

"The High Mage's reshaping ritual…" Leo realized. "We stopped it from happening."

Merdude sighed.

"From what the elders have told us, the High Mage was always the most… narrow-minded of us all." he recalled.

"Sounds about right." Vee agreed.

Leo had his arms crossed, thinking it over. After a minute, he made to free Merdude from the net, but Raph grabbed his arm.

"Leo, are you nuts?!" he demanded. "You're not seriously buying this bullshit, are you?"

"What reason has he given us to think he's lying?" Leo asked.

"He's a Y'Lyntian!" Raph snapped. "They always lie! It's their thing!"

"And what about Versallia?" Leo shot back. "She's a Y'Lyntian, and she helped us. She even said she wasn't the only one who hated what her people were doing!"

Raph opened his mouth to argue, but found himself unable to retort.

"Everything Merdude has said has been sincere." Hisako assured them. "Also, he hasn't tried to get out of the net this entire conversation."

After a minute, Raph nodded, moving aside and letting Leo free Merdude. The fishman flexed a bit and stretched his tail, but remained in the Slider.

"Thank you." he said politely.

Leo nodded.

"So, who or what exactly is this Gothano?" he asked.

"I know not." Merdude replied. "He's not of this world, that much I know. His influence over our former slaves was almost... godlike."

The group exchanged looks at that, the pieces falling together.

"Fuck, not another one…" Hisako cursed.

"Another one?" Merdude asked, confused.

"There are these... entities." Leo began. "We're not sure how to describe them."

"Gabrielle did say they 'transcended humanity'." Mikey pointed out.

"They claim to be gods, calling themselves the Pantheon." Kagome added. "We've faced two of them before."

"Kitsune and the Rat King." Donnie included. "We're not sure what Kitsune is, but considering she's named after a nine-tail fox demon, I'm assuming she's a fox spirit."

"And Rat King is this guy with power over rats." Hisako said. "Tried to manipulate our Sensei twice." She rubbed her temple. "Just thinking about him gives me a headache."

"They manipulate and control other people's lives, competing for what they call the 'throne of the world.'" Vee concluded. "Sounds like this Gothano's doing the same with your Gillmen."

"So Gothano is able to control fish?" Mikey asked. "He's-"

"If you say Aquaman, I swear to God…" Raph warned.

"I am able to commune with sea life as well." Merdude cut in. "But Gothano's control supersedes mine. The gillmen won't listen to me."

"Maybe because they have good reason not to?" Raph pondered.

"Raph, not helping." Leo snapped.

Raph shrugged.

"Hey, the Y'Lyntians mutated and enslaved them to begin with." he pointed out. "I'd say this is karma best served cold."

"5000 years ago, it _would_ be karma." Leo shot back. "But that's ancient history."

"Hey guys, can we get back on track?" Donnie asked.

"Look, even if we wanted to help, and even I can tell we're divided on the issue, how would we even get to Atlantis?" Karai questioned. "It's at the bottom of the Atlantic, which is too deep for humans to dive. And five of us are freshwater reptiles."

Kagome thought for a few minutes, then snapped her fingers.

"We still have the Enviropacks Professor Honeycutt gave us, right?" she asked.

"I did hold onto them, yes." Donnie confirmed. "And Karai can use April's."

Raph sighed in resignation.

"We're gonna help the Y'Lyntians, aren't we?" he deadpanned.

"Yes, we are." Leo confirmed. "We've been over this before, Raph. We don't get to pick and choose who we save."

He began thinking, which Hisako projected to the others.

" _Plus, we need to look into the Pantheon._ " he told them. " _And if it makes you feel better, you can look around Atlantis and make sure that everything's on the up and up._ "

They all nodded silently before Leo turned to Merdude.

"Okay, Merdude." he said aloud. "Just let us grab a few things, and we'll come with you."

Merdude bowed politely.

"I am in your debt." he told them.

Hisako waved a hand, psychically depositing Merdude back in the water.

"Just stay here." she told him. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

The group hurried back to the lair, where they explained everything to Splinter and Kasumi.

"He seems sincere," Leo concluded, "and if there is a member of the Pantheon down there, we have to check it out."

"But we already know the Y'Lyntians to be bad news." Raph added.

"And if there are crystals down there, I'm already gonna be dead in the water." Hisako concluded. "No pun intended."

Kasumi pursed her lips, thinking.

"After all the chaos with the Rat King, I agree this bears investigating." she said.

"Perhaps one of us should come as well." Splinter added. "I believe Donatello still has my Enviropack."

"Yeah." Donnie confirmed. "I held onto all ten of them."

Mikey did a quick head count.

"Seven… eight… nine… ten." he concluded. "Hey, all of us can go!"

"Isn't that convenient?" Kasumi remarked with a smile. "I missed out on your space adventure. I'm not missing out on seeing Atlantis."

"I'll admit I'm kinda curious about it myself." Donnie confessed. "Though considering our history with its inhabitants, I'm not exactly hopeful."

"Merdude seems sincere." Leo insisted. "Besides, it's been 5000 years. It's not unreasonable to think they've mellowed out by now."

"Rrrright." Karai scoffed. "I highly doubt people like that can change."

"Like you're one to talk, Karai." Vee retorted.

Karai turned to her to retort, but after a minute shut her mouth, unable to do so.

"Whatever the reason, we're not turning our back on people who need help." Leo insisted, gesturing to Splinter and Kasumi. "They raised us better than that."

"We're still looking around just in case, right?" Raph asked.

"Of course." Leo said with a nod. "Trust, but verify." He tapped the side of his head with a finger. "I'm compassionate and honorable, but I'm not stupid."

* * *

Some time later, the team returned to the spot where they left Merdude. After a minute, the Atlantean king's head broke the surface.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Leo told him, rubbing the back of his neck. "We, uh... had to tell our parents where we're going."

Merdude saw Splinter and Kasumi, giving a small nod.

"I understand." he assured. "No doubt they are also as back up, both for Gothano, and for my own people."

"Pretty much, yeah." Leo nodded.

"If you're ready, please follow me." Merdude requested.

He started swimming, the Hamato family following on the Sewer Slider. They descended down the Hudson River, eventually out into the Atlantic Ocean.

"This is so cool!" Mikey exclaimed. "I think this is the farthest we've been from home while staying on the planet."

Eventually, Merdude came to a stop in open waters, motioning for the Turtles to do the same.

"This is it." he told them. "Atlantis is just below us."

Everyone grabbed their helmets, sliding them on and activating their Enviropacks.

"Let's do this." Leo declared.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted, cannonballing into the water.

They jumped in, one after another, and were soon surrounded by the same skin-level force fields that protected them on Varuna.

"Okay, good." Donnie said in relief. "The seawater won't dry us out with these."

With that, they dove down, swimming after Merdude until they spot the city ahead. Atlantis was technological marvel built into the sides of an underwater mountain. Forests of coral and seaweed dotted the landscape and framed multiple buildings reminiscent of the Undercity. At the top of the mountain was a small shrine, where a large, pulsating crystal mass was being guarded by several Y'Lyntians. Donnie stole a glance at Hisako, who was cringing slightly the closer they got to it.

"Wow…" Vee let out, amazed.

"That shrine contains what's left of the Sun Crystal." Merdude explained. "Now known as the Star of Atlantis, it powers our great city."

"Then perhaps it would be best if we did not disturb it." Splinter decided.

Hisako vigorously nodded in agreement.

"Seems pretty quiet at the moment." Kagome mused.

"A temporary reprieve, I assure you." Merdude told them.

As they headed into the city, they were met by a Y'Lyntian woman, resembling Versallia except for a set of gills on both sides of her neck, just above her collarbone.

"Alim!" she exclaimed in relief. "You've returned!"

"Hepax, my love." Merdude greeted happily.

They embraced, holding one another tightly before parting, Hepax's face a mix of concern and relief.

"You were gone for so long, we feared the Gillman had taken you." she remarked.

"I'm quite alright." Merdude assured, gesturing to the Hamato family. "And I've brought aid."

She turned toward them, giving him a bow.

"Welcome to Y'Lyntius." she greeted. "I am Hepax Lagamina, queen of these lands. Thank you for agreeing to help our cause."

"It's no trouble." Leo told her, bowing back. "We don't turn our backs on people in trouble."

"Even if we _have_ had bad experiences with Y'Lyntians." Raph said bluntly, receiving an elbow from Kagome.

Hepax sighed at that.

"I know my words mean little, but we are not the same beings we were when Y'Lyntius sank." she assured. "Perhaps in time, we can prove ourselves to you."

"Regardless of what happens, the Turtles and their human friends will be of great aid to us." Merdude insisted. "It was they who stopped the city from rising to the surface."

"If that is true, then they are allies we can surely use," Hepax decided. "As of late, several of our citizens have gone missing. I have increased the number of guards, but we have yet to locate the culprit."

"I'd say that's our first step." Karai decided, seeing an opportunity. "Looking around and trying to find out what happened to them."

"I'll hit the eastern part of the city." Hisako declared, pointing in the opposite direction of the Star of Atlantis.

"Teams of two." Leo ordered. "We'll all hit one part of the city, and meet back here."

With that, they split up into teams; Leo with Raph, Kagome with Karai, Kasumi with Mikey, Splinter with Hisako, and Vee with Donnie.

 **-X-**

Leo and Raph headed to the northern part of the city, looking around.

"Why is it every time we split up, it seems I'm stuck with you?" Raph questioned, annoyed.

"Because I'm the only one who can keep you from lashing out." Leo said matter-of-factly. "We're here to help them and investigate, not beat them senseless and get ourselves killed."

"Investigate their missing people, or if these guys are still slimy jerkwads?" Raph asked.

"Both." Leo replied.

Raph nodded at that.

"Alright then." he allowed. "Where do we check first, Fearless?"

"Let's just look around." Leo decided. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious."

"Not gonna be an issue." Raph assured.

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, Donnie and Vee searched the seaweed forest.

"If any of those Gillmen are lurking about, this'd be a good place to hide." Vee remarked.

"Agreed." Donnie said.

They searched for a bit before Vee decided to speak her mind.

"You think these guys are for real?" she asked. "Like, do you think they're different from the High Mage and his band of assholes?"

"I'd like to think so." Donnie answered. "So far, they seem pretty clean."

"True." Vee admitted. "I mean, we know there are good Y'Lyntians. Hell, that Hepax girl seems to genuinely love Merdude. I just can't shake this feeling that something's not right."

"For now, let's just go with it." Donnie decided. "Keep our guard up."

Vee nodded and they moved deeper into the forest, unaware of a pair of glowing green eyes watching them…

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Kagome and Karai investigated the coral reef bordering the city.

"So... I'm guessing Leo decided to pair me with you for a reason." Karai mused.

"He's hoping I'll be a positive female influence on you." Kagome told her. "He also knows you well enough to know that you'll look for any excuse to hurt these guys."

Karai nodded.

"He's not wrong, honestly." she admitted.

"There's a time for punching, and a time for diplomacy, Karai." Kagome went on. "They haven't given us a reason to doubt them yet, but there's no harm in looking."

"I know, I know." Karai assured. "I just can't help but remember how horrible these guys are. And... how I used to be just like them."

"Karai, things are different now." Kagome insisted. "You changed, and if you can, so can they."

"Alright, I'll give you that." Karai allowed.

"There you go." Kagome smiled. "Now let's look around. But be careful. They say coral's razor-sharp."

"Good to know." Karai said flatly.

 **-X-**

As this was going on, Mikey and Kasumi were going around talking to the citizens in the square.

"I'm sorry I couldn't offer you more." one citizen told them. "I've spent most of the week gathering food for the city."

"It's no trouble, sir." Kasumi assured. "Thank you for your time."

The man nodded and swam away at that.

"Well, that's one step-up from the other Y'Lyntians." Mikey remarked. "The ones in the Undercity wouldn't even acknowledge us and acted like we were invisible."

"Then perhaps these Y'Lyntians truly are different." Kasumi mused.

"I hope so." Mikey agreed.

He looked to the side, noticing one woman looking around frantically.

"Boya!" she called out. "Boya, where are you?!"

Mikey and Kasumi exchanged looks, and approached the woman.

"Excuse me, miss." Kasumi greeted. "Is there something wrong?"

"My son, Boya!" the woman explained. "He was playing in the reef, and now he's disappeared! I can't find him anywhere!" She was beyond distraught. "So many children have disappeared… I never should have taken my eyes off him!"

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Looking sympathetic, Mikey placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." he told her. "We're here to help."

"Thank you…" the woman wept. "Thank you so much…"

Mikey patted her on the shoulder, walking away alongside Kasumi.

"All mothers care for their children…" Mikey said, largely to himself. "Leo was right. They've changed over the years."

 **-X-**

Splinter and Hisako had made it far enough away from the crystal that Hisako was no longer wracked with discomfort. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I did not miss that." she remarked, turning to Splinter. "I'm not bleeding, am I?"

"No. You are fine." Splinter assured.

"Oh, good." Hisako let out. "Now that I can hear myself think again…"

She sat down in a meditative position, somewhat awkwardly due to being underwater, and focused, reaching out for the entire city.

"Everyone is wracked with fear and worry." she reported before gasping. "Children… It's children that have been taken."

Splinter's fists clenched at that.

"Can you find them?" he asked.

"I can't get very much range outside of the city." Hisako replied. "The crystal's not making it easy."

"Blast it…" Splinter cursed before sighing. "We will just have to keep looking."

Hisako stood up at that.

"Old-fashioned way it is." she said.

* * *

In a cave outside the city, the Gillman that had been spying on Vee and Donnie approached a figure within, hidden in the shadows.

"Lord Gothano, the King has returned." he reported. "And he brought the aid of strange creatures. I followed two into the kelp forest."

"What does it matter?" Gothano questioned. "No beings can stop our plans."

"But sir, the two beings," the Gillman insisted, "they were turtles!"

Gothano was silent for a few minutes before speaking up.

"Humanoid turtles, wearing colorful masks over their eyes?" he asked.

"Yes sir." the Gillman confirmed. "There were ten creatures in total. Four humans, five turtles, and a rat."

"The Hamato Clan…" Gothano deduced.

The Gillman blinked in surprise.

"You know them?" he asked.

"I know of them." Gothano clarified. "They have caused quite a bit of trouble for my siblings." "They must be here to stop us from getting our deserved revenge against the mutators." the Gillman realized. "They must be destroyed!"

"Indeed." Gothano agreed. "Change of plans. We strike now."

"It shall be done." the Gillman assured, swimming off as Gothano seethed in rage.

"You will not stop my plans, Hamato Clan." he swore. "These waters will be your tomb."

* * *

In the main square, the Hamato family met back up.

"What have you got?" Leo asked them.

"Smoke and mirrors, Leo." Karai replied.

"Nothing out in the 'woods', so to speak." Donnie added.

"Kasumi and I figured out who's going missing, though." Mikey pointed out.

"Kids." Hisako finished. "This Gothano is having the Gillmen snatch kids."

"Kids?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Michelangelo and I ran into a woman whose son had gone missing." Kasumi told them. "She was so worried... so heartbroken."

"Okay." Vee scowled. "This Gothano guy is going down."

"Agreed." said Karai. "No child should be taken from their family."

"Preach it, sis." Hisako declared.

At that moment, they heard a commotion from beneath them, the ground practically shaking.

"Um," Kagome began nervously, "anyone order an apocalypse?"

"What's going on?!" Leo demanded.

As if in answer, the sewer manholes burst open, and out came several Gillmen. As they poured out of the sewers, one more creature followed after them. It was easily twice the size of the Gillmen with no visible face. It had long black hair that looked like the cowl of the Grim Reaper, with long kraken tentacles coming out from under it. It loomed over everything, an aura of wrongness permeating the water.

"What in the world-?" Splinter let out.

"That must be Gothano." Leo realized.

"An overgrown hair clog?" Raph asked. "I was expecting something more... imposing."

"Well, what were you expecting?" Karai questioned. "An eldritch abomination so hideous you can't grasp its true form?"

Raph nodded.

"Something like that, yeah." he admitted.

Gothano turned toward them; though his face was obscured, the clan had the unsettling feeling that a pair of eyes were watching them under the hair.

"Yes." he confirmed. "It is I, Gothano. Keeper of secrets and caretaker of hidden knowledge."

"Then why not spill this secret for us?" Hisako asked. "Why are you doing this? Why kidnap children?"

Gothano scoffed.

"I see no reason to justify myself to lesser beings like you, Hamato family." he snarled.

They took a step back at that.

"You know about us…" Leo muttered.

That was all the confirmation Kagome needed. She pointed at Gothano accusingly.

"So you _are_ part of the Pantheon!" she shouted.

"Indeed I am." Gothano confirmed. "But you will find I am not as simple-minded as the Rat King, nor as forgiving of you lesser creatures as Kitsune."

They all glared at him, reaching for their weapons.

"Oh, yes. They told me all about you." Gothano went on. "You have some nerve to meddle in the affairs of gods."

"Yeah?" Raph asked. "Well, you forgot one little thing about so called 'gods' like the Rat King."

"And what's that?" Gothano questioned.

"We fucking _killed_ him." Raph boasted.

Gothano tilted his head before laughing.

"Arrogant fools!" he bragged. "We have transcended humanity! Death is a fate we shall never endure! We are eternal!"

"So Rat King _is_ still alive." Hisako muttered. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Indeed, he is." Gothano said. "And I look forward to rubbing your deaths in his face once we meet again." He raised a tentacle. "Gillman! Take your revenge! Destroy your enslavers, and those who dare to aid them in their vile cause!"

The Gillmen all swam out on the attack.

"You slimy son of a bitch!" Karai shouted.

Merdude rapidly swam forward, seeing the Gillmen swimming around, attacking everyone.

"No…" he let out in horror.

He saw several of them swimming off with children, while more brutalized the Y'Lyntians. He clenched his teeth and fists in rage, before glaring at Gothano.

"This ends here, Gothano!" he shouted.

"And what will you do to stop me, Alim?" Gothano taunted.

Merdude turned to the Turtles.

"Hold him off as long as you can." he ordered. "There is something I must do."

"Go." Raph told him. "We've got the Grim Creeper here."

Merdude swam off at that, leaving the Hamato Clan to face Gothano.

"Okay, Fuzzball." Vee declared. "Let's dance!"

They swam at him, but Gothano lashed out with his tentacles, grabbing them all kraken-style. He bashed them into the ground, into each other, and squeezed them tightly.

"Any last words before I squeeze you into paste?" he mocked.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking again and several strange-looking turrets raised up from the ground. Their columns bore the usual Y'Lyntian markings while the turrets themselves seemed to almost be made out a purple crystalline structure. Merdude swam out at that.

"God or not, even you cannot stand up to the might of the Hammer of Atlantis!" he declared.

"And you didn't use this beforehand why?" Raph questioned.

The turrets began glowing and Hisako began screaming in pain, cluing them in to what was going on.

"The Hammer of Atlantis is a last ditch defense plan, using the last of the Star of Atlantis' power." Merdude explained.

"Merdude, wait!" Kagome cried out. "If you burn out the crystal, what's gonna happen to your city?"

"We will survive." Merdude assured. "We did in the past, and we will again."

He fired at that. Gothano was blasted by the numerous turrets and seemingly vaporized. The gang all stood up, stretching out their muscles.

"Something tells me he's not gone for good." Kagome muttered.

"I doubt he'll be causing trouble anytime soon, though." Leo mused.

Hisako stood up, a hand to her helmet.

"On the bright side, I can think clearly." she remarked.

The crystal dimmed and the city was plunged into darkness. However, that was when the plant life began to glow.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed. "Is the algae and whatnot crystal-powered or something?"

"No, Mikey." Donnie replied. "It's a natural occuring phenomena. The light from the crystals must have made them go dormant."

Gillmen and Y'Lyntians alike looked in surprise.

"Merdude, I suggest addressing your people and the Gillman." Hisako proposed. "With Gothano gone, they might just listen to you now."

Merdude nodded, stepping forward.

"Gillmen!" he cried out. "I implore you to listen!"

They slowly stopped, giving him their full attention.

"I know that you hate us and desire vengeance for the past." he began. "What we did to you was unforgivable. However, we are not the same beings who took you all those eons ago.

"Gothano said you planned to attack us!" one Gillman snapped. "To enslave us once again!"

"That's not true!" Merdude exclaimed. "I wanted to make peace with you all!"

"Make peace with a Y'Lyntian?" the Gillman snapped. "You took us from our homes! Turned us into monsters! You deserve nothing less!"

Several other Gillmen cheered in affirmation.

"So that's what's going on…" Donnie realized. "Gothano didn't brainwash them. He just stirred up the feelings they already had."

"Their hate has had centuries to manifest." Kasumi mused. "Gothano merely gave it direction."

"Yes, we did you wrong." Merdude insisted. "But our children have done _nothing_ to you! They weren't even born before Y'Lyntius sank!"

"They were to suffer as we did." the Gillman retorted. "You were to be destroyed, and them left to serve our children. True justice."

Something inside Karai snapped at that. She stepped forward, glaring at them.

"That is _not_ justice, you idiots!" she shouted. "Nothing justifies stealing innocent kids from their families!"

"If you went through with your plan, how would that make you any different from them?!" Hisako demanded. "Enslaving them to your whims... that's _exactly_ what the Y'Lyntians did to you all those years ago!"

The Gillmen all seemed shocked by this logic, then just horrified.

"My God…" one of them let out.

"Please... don't go down this path." Kagome pleaded. "It'll just lead you to more pain in the long run."

"I know that what we did to you is beyond forgiveness," Merdude added, "but perhaps in time, our two people can work together, right the wrongs of the past, and pave the way to a better future." He held out a hand. "But only if you let us try."

After a few tense moments, the lead Gillman took his hand and shook it.

 **-X-**

Much later, the Gillmen released the Y'Lyntian children. They were all reunited with their parents, including Boya and his mom. The Hamato family watched the happy reunions with smiles.

"Well gang, I think our work here is done." Leo declared.

"Agreed." said Kasumi.

"Come, my children." Splinter said. "Let us return home."

Merdude swam over to them at that.

"All of Atlantis thanks you for your aid, Hamato Clan." he told them.

"You're welcome." Leo replied. "And we're sorry for judging you so harshly when we first arrived."

"I don't blame you." Merdude confessed. "Your previous interactions with Y'Lyntians were far from pleasant. If our positions were reversed, I would feel the same."

"Still, your dudes are alright." Mikey said. "Keep it up."

"We will." Merdude assured. "And may we meet again someday."

* * *

With that concluded, the Hamato family swam out of Atlantis and made it back to the surface, finding the Sewer Slider still where they left it.

"Rev it up, D." Leo ordered. "We're in for a long ride back to New York."

Donnie did so and they all headed back for home.

"So," Mikey piped up, "who wants sushi for dinner?"

This just got him pushed off the Slider by Raph.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): _Sonic Lost World_ reference.

Well, that's done. This is named after the 1987 episode of the same name. Merdude is from both the 1987 show and Archie comics, while Hepax is from the 1987 show as well; there, she was his royal advisor, not his wife.

I also altered the design of the aquatic Y'Lyntians. They're a mix of the normal Y'Lyntians and the Atlanteans from Marvel Comics, adapting the gills on the latter's necks.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	126. Plague of Frogs

**Chapter 125: Plague of Frogs**

* * *

A week had passed since the Atlantis visit. One Friday afternoon found the Hamato Clan viewing another Channel 6 report with the Turtles and co.

" _A new business has arrived to our fair city._ " she announced. " _The very first mutant-owned company. I'm here at the Den of Delights, speaking with the owner and proprietor, 'The Toad Baron'._ "

"Lame!" Mikey declared loudly, getting an elbow from Raph.

The screen turned to a massive, orange toad with crooked teeth and wrinkled, wart covered skin. He wore a robe over a dress shirt with a fez on top of his head.

" _Thank you, Miss O'Neil._ " he said politely.

Erika let out a strangled gasp and scrambled away from the screen, shaking at the sight.

"Erika, you good?" Makoto asked in concern.

"Frogs…" Erika let out. "Why did it have to be frogs…"

"Wait, wait. Hold it." Vee cut in. "Your boyfriend is a giant spider, and you're scared of frogs?"

"They spit poison!" Erika shrieked. "They can kill you just by touching you!"

"That's just the poison dart frog." Donnie pointed out.

"Still!" Erika objected.

"I spit poison too." Karai reminded her. "It's why I can't share drinks anymore."

"And I spit acid." Makoto added. "Why do you think I hardly ever kiss you on the mouth?"

"Makoto, we ran tests." Donnie said. "Your acid saliva isn't an automatic reflex; you consciously choose to use it."

Makoto shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

Leo shushed them as the report continued.

" _Mr. Toad Baron, what exactly does your business do?_ " Robyn questioned.

" _My Den is a catering and party service for all those who wish to have a good time._ " the Toad Baron explained. " _I have treats for all ages and all walks of life. My only rule is that you have fun, and respect others._ "

"Sounds like my kinda place, to be honest." Robyn admitted with a chuckle.

"Then feel free to join me." the Toad Baron told her. "My doors are always open. And I can guarantee you'll have so much fun... you'll never want to leave."

Tai turned to Leo at that. "What do you think of this guy?"

"He seems on the up and up." Leo replied. "I mean, there are many innocent mutants just trying to get by."

"True." Tai allowed. "But experience has taught us most businesses in this city are fronts for evil."

"You're just being paranoid, Tai." Hisako insisted.

Tai raised his finger at that. "Wise man say, 'you're only paranoid if you're wrong.'"

"Dude, chillax." Mikey told him. "Not everything is a malicious plot."

"Mikey's right, surprisingly." Vee said. "You're sharing your sister's frog phobia."

"Ranidaphobia." Donnie corrected.

"Whatever." Vee said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not scared of frogs." Tai corrected. "I'm just saying we should keep our guard up."

"Whatever." Vee said again. "I mean, yeah, this Toad Baron is super gross-looking-"

"Mega gross-looking!" Erika cut in.

"-But he just wants to have a good time." Vee finished.

"Yeah." Raph agreed. "Besides, we came here to hang out like normal teenagers for once. So let's do that instead of worrying about some dude who's just going about his life."

"Alright, fine." Tai gave in. "Here's hoping I'm wrong. I'll get the Mazes & Mutants board."

Cheers sounded all around as everyone went to play.

* * *

The next morning, Donnie was awoken by his T-Phone going off. Still half-asleep, he picked up his coffee thermos instead of his phone, putting it to his ear.

"Hello-" he managed before getting burned. "Ow! Damn it!"

He threw the thermos across the lab in a rage before snatching up the T-Phone and answering it. "What?!"

" _Wow, wake up on the wrong side of the bed, D?_ " April quipped over the line.

"April? No, of course not!" Donnie spluttered. "I, uh…" He rubbed the side of his head. "Forget it. Whatcha need?"

" _It's Robyn._ " April replied. " _She never came home last night_."

"Huh?" Donnie asked. "But she's always working late. Maybe she fell asleep at her desk again."

" _She said she wanted to check out the Toad Baron's place._ " April clarified.

"Okay, now I understand." Donnie said. "Want me to come with you to check on her?"

" _Please and thank you._ " April answered.

"Alright." Donnie told her. "Just let me tend to something real fast, then I'll head your direction."

He hung up, before looking in a small mirror at the side of his face. "Oh, good. It didn't really burn."

 **-X-**

Shortly after, he told the others what was going on.

"Call me Miss Paranoia, but maybe Tai was onto something." Karai mused.

"There's a logical explanation for this." Raph insisted. "Robyn was probably partying at the Den of Delights and lost track of time."

"My thoughts exactly." said Donnie. "Either way, I figured I'd let you know where I'd be just in case."

"Seriously, you guys can't automatically assume that every business owner in the city is a crook, mutant or not." Leo pointed out. "That's profiling."

"I'm not profiling, Leo." Donnie clarified. "I'm just being cautious. I'll be back soon."

With that, he headed out.

"I can't be the only one who thinks something's fishy, right?" Karai questioned. "This Toad Baron just shows up out of the blue and whips up a business meant for partying?"

"And catering." Mikey cut in. "Don't forget catering."

"Karai, don't judge a book by its cover." Hisako scolded. "For all we know, he was working on the business before he got mutated."

"Tai's paranoia is contagious, it seems." Vee remarked.

Karai just rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch, clearly annoyed with being ignored. "If Tai turns out to be right and the Toad Baron is up to something, just remember: we tried to warn you."

"We'll keep that in mind." Leo replied.

* * *

At the Den of Delights, Donnie and April headed inside. Once they entered, the smell of rich food filled the air, music from just about every genre pumping out of various speakers. The Den was essentially like a massive stone palace with many halls and corridors, and was filled with tacky precious items, various people laughing, eating, dancing, and playing.

"Wow…" April let out.

"This is... much bigger than I imagined." Donnie remarked. "Did it look this big on the outside?"

"No. No it didn't." April confirmed. "But we'll worry about that later. Let's find Robyn."

They started looking around, noticing that all of the servants were also anthropomorphic frogs. Donnie's eyes widened as he recognized one.

"Napoleon Bonafrog?" he asked, surprised.

"Whoa! Donnie?" Napoleon exclaimed. "Long time no see, man!"

"You're working for Toad Baron?" Donnie questioned.

"Sure do." Napoleon confirmed. "We all do. He picked us up one day and offered us a job, We just couldn't say no."

"And all the other frogs?" April asked.

"No idea where they came from." Napoleon replied. "They weren't part of our group. Maybe others fell in the mutated swamp, or they were with him before he found us." He shrugged. "Whatever. I need to get back to work."

With that, he went.

"So... the Punk Frogs are working for him." April remarked. "Didn't see that coming."

"Yeah, me neither." Donnie admitted. "Honestly I thought they were just living peacefully in the swamp."

They shrugged before going back to looking around. It wasn't long before they ran into the Toad Baron himself.

"Ah, new guests!" he exclaimed. "Welcome to the Den of Delights!"

April looked up at the Toad Baron, something about him setting off red flags in her head.

"Hello, Mr. Toad Baron." Donnie greeted, oblivious to April's senses. "We're looking for a friend of ours who was here last night. Robyn O'Neil."

"Ah yes, Miss O'Neil." Toad Baron remarked. "She's currently in the dining hall enjoying our complimentary breakfast. Poor girl tuckered herself out on the dance floor, so I insisted she stay in one of our suites."

"Thank you." April said quickly. "We'll go find her then."

She ushered Donnie away, heading for the dining hall.

"Donnie, something feels off about him." she whispered as they went.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"I'm not sure." April answered. "I just... something about him feels unnatural. He's not human... but not a mutant, either."

Donnie stopped in his tracks at that.

"'We just couldn't say no…'" he muttered before face-palming. "Shit. Tai and Karai were right. We gotta find Robyn and get outta here."

"What's going on?" April asked, confused.

"The Toad Baron... he's like the Rat King and Kitsune." Donnie explained.

"Are you sure?" April questioned.

"Now more than ever." Donnie replied. "We gotta hurry."

They dashed to the dining hall, seeing Robyn eating an enormous breakfast.

"Robyn! There you are!" April shouted.

Robyn looked up with a smiling, wiping her mouth and standing up.

"Hey sis. You have got to try this omelet. It tastes just like how Mom used to make them, including the added fresh basil for flavor."

"Really?" April asked before shaking her head. "Robyn, we need to get out of here. Dad's worried sick about you."

"Are you kidding?" Robyn objected. "This place is a blast! All the food you can eat, and a nonstop party. It's so much fun, and when was the last time we ever had any fun?"

"Robyn, you have to listen to me." Donnie insisted. "The Toad Baron isn't what he appears to be. He's evil, and-"

"How rude."

Donnie and April whirled around to see the Toad Baron standing there.

"Bad mouthing your host behind his back." he remarked. "No word escapes Toad Baron. I hear all gossip let loose by careless tongues."

"The game's up, Froggy!" Donnie declared, pointing at him. "We know you're part of the Pantheon!

"The who?" Robyn asked, confused.

The Toad Baron let out a chuckle.

"You are indeed the smart one, Hamato Donatello." he remarked, bowing. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am the Toad Baron. The gourmand of delights, he who swallowed the second sea, he who stood at the abyss of history, keeper of the night's oath, I am that which embitters unfulfilled wishes, I am the—"

"Okay, we get it!" April snapped. "What's going on here?!"

"My dear, what does it look like?" the Toad Baron asked. "I'm running a business of pleasure. My sole wish is for everyone to be happy and enjoy themselves."

"I'm so sure of that." Donnie said flatly. "You're just making everyone party until they drop."

"But of course." the Toad Baron replied. "You see, every one hundred years my family gathers for the banquet of the gods, the feast of the Pantheon, and we discuss important time I am hosting. And unlike my kin, pleasure is my purpose, so I shall make this an event exceptional! Its legacy will live on forever!"

"So... you're drawing people in to party and fool around for a family reunion?" April asked.

"A part of it, yes." the Toad Baron answered. "People deserve to be happy and enjoy what time they have left. And what better way to find happiness than dedicating oneself to the indulgence of the senses? A feeling of total satisfaction and pleasure is the highest form of existence."

"Well sorry, but we're shutting you down." Donnie declared.

He pulled out his T-Phone, only to find himself without a signal. April drew her tessen, about to throw it, but suddenly found herself overcome with nausea.

"Rude!" the Toad Baron snapped. "Those who strike their host will suffer the consequences!"

"April!" Robyn shouted. "Leave her alone!"

She helped steady her younger sister. April shook her head, clearing it, before glaring at the Toad Baron.

"This sounds great, but we don't wanna be at your delight untold party thing." she spat. "So how do we get out of here?"

"Foolish girl." the Rat King chuckled. "Why would you ever wish to leave? You shall be entertained beyond what any mere earthly shindig could offer."

"Anything dealing with you Pantheon is bad news!" Donnie spat.

"You may think you know us, but we are not so simple." the Toad Baron retorted. "We are all unique, with our own set of methods and predilections. Yes, Kitsune deceives with her cunning and trickery, and nothing amuses Rat King so much as spreading chaos. But the Toad Baron seeks pleasure and revelry!"

"Then answer me this." Donnie demanded. "How did you get the Punk Frogs to work with you?"

"As the Rat King controls rodents, I control amphibians like them." Toad Baron replied. "Serving me is a much higher purpose than lounging around a filthy swamp."

"And who gave you the right to decide that?" Donnie snapped. "They should be free, not forced to work for you."

"Witless boy." The Toad Baron scoffed. "I am not mortal, so don't try to judge me by your simple morality."

He thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"Oh, I see!" he realized. "I have neglected my duties as host, a very serious role."

He clapped his hands twice and his frog minions set out several dishes.

"Come." the Baron urged. "Feast on these sumptuous appetizers, rare and decadent."

"Sorry, not hungry." Donnie retorted. "Besides, I'd rather eat the rotten anus of a road killed skunk than anything cooked by a Pantheon member (1)."

"Such foul language. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" the Toad Baron asked. "Nevertheless, please try some. I will accept no refusal."

Donnie shook his head, looking him right in the eyes.

"Go to hell." he swore.

The Toad Baron gave him an intimidating glare, looming over him. Pretty soon, Donnie lost his bravado.

"Well…" he began, "Okay, maybe just a little bite…"

* * *

At the Hamato Clan apartments, Leo was calling Donnie for the umpteenth time. It kept ringing, much to his frustration.

"Come _on_ , Donnie." he hissed. "Pick up the goddamn phone!"

" _Hey, it's Donatello._ " came the voicemail. " _I'm either in a fight, in my lab, or Leo drugged my coffee again. Leave a message._ "

Leo hung up with a growl.

"You drug his coffee?" Makoto asked.

"It's the only way he'll sleep sometimes." Leo replied matter-of-factly.

"I told you something was up." Karai insisted.

"He's probably just having fun and lost track of time." Kagome justified.

"I'm afraid that is what he wants you to believe." came the voice of an older woman.

Everyone looked around, surprised.

"What the hell?" Tai exclaimed.

In the corner materialized the figure of an elderly woman. She wore a beautiful white kimono with large white wings in place of arms. She had long white hair cascading down her back, and her eyes shone with wisdom, kindness, and age. Leo stood, a hand going to his swords.

"And you are?" he asked civilly.

"I am Aka." the woman said, bowing. "Kind spreader of wisdom and purveyor of understanding."

"AKA a member of the Pantheon." Hisako spat.

"The psychic my siblings spoke of." Aka mused. "I give you my word I mean no harm. Unlike my siblings, I care deeply for humanity, and mutant kind as well."

"Your word isn't worth shit." Jade spat. "Every member of the Pantheon we've faced has caused nothing but trouble."

Vee turned to Hisako.

"What's your take on her?" she asked.

"She means every word." Hisako confirmed, surprised by the revelation. "She came before us, knowing she may not leave unscathed. All to warn us about Toad Baron and his plans."

"Yes." Aka confirmed. "The Toad Baron is no mere mutant. He is, in fact, one of my siblings."

After a few moments of silence, Tai turned to the others with a smug look on his face.

"'Oh, he's just a guy who wants to have fun. He can't be all bad.'" he said mockingly. "I hate to say I told you so, but... oh, who am I kidding? I fucking _told_ you so."

"Damn…" Hisako remarked. "More and more of you Pantheon guys keep showing up."

"And the Toad Baron has Robyn, April, and Donnie." Leo added.

"I'm with Tai." Karai piped up. "We fucking _TOLD YOU_!"

"Alright!" Erika shouted. "You were right and we were wrong! Can we focus on how to stop him already?"

"First, what exactly is he planning?" Leo asked.

"He plans on having the entire city succumb to their various vices." Aka replied. "His favored ones are sloth and gluttony. He finds someone, exploits their guilty pleasure, and has them drawn into his endless party."

"So... this guy just lures people in and forces them into hedonism and never-ending parties?" Mizuki questioned.

"And this year, he has another motive." Aka confirmed. "Toad Baron is the host to our centennial family reunion. He seeks to make it a party to remember for eternity."

"Quick question, how many of you are there?" Vee asked. "We've met you, Rat King, Kitsune, and that Gothano guy. Counting Toad Baron, that makes five in total"

"In total, there are eight of us." Aka replied. "I am the eldest, and Kitsune the youngest."

"Then who are the other three?" Kagome asked.

"There is Manmoth, the savage hunter and survivalist extraordinaire." Aka began. "Chi-You, bringer of order and a warrior unequaled. And Yaguaro, valiant soldier of honor and swift justice."

"Are any of them like you?" Hisako asked. "Benevolent, I mean."

"Some are neutral, others not so much." Aka replied simply.

"Question." Hana piped up. "Shinigami is Kitsune's mother; who's her father?"

"She doesn't have one." Aka informed them.

Everyone took a step back in shock.

"Then… what is Shini?" Karai questioned.

"She is indeed Kitsune's daughter." Aka assured. "Forged from my sister's own flesh and blood, using one of her ribs as a base."

"So she's like Eve!" Mikey exclaimed, getting looks. "Yeah, I've read stuff other than comics. Try not to faint."

"Is she… going to be dragged into this reunion?" Karai asked.

"This is between the Pantheon and us alone." Aka assured. "Regardless of what you think of my sister, Kitsune loves Shinigami and would never force our affairs on her."

Karai let out a sigh of relief.

"We can discuss this later." Leo cut in. "We gotta get Donnie, April, and her sister away from the Toad Baron."

"Just be careful." Aka warned. "And do not allow yourself to succumb to temptation."

They stood up at that.

"Not so sound ungrateful, Aka... but why are you helping us?" Makoto asked. "I mean, Toad Baron's your brother."

"Humans and mutants alike are the true children of the Pantheon." Aka explained. "Unlike most of my family, I have no desire to enslave or oppress you. You deserve to pursue your own destiny and succeed on your own merits." She smiled. "And having watched you flourish into great heroes, I know you have the power to protect this world from my siblings. And perhaps…"

She trailed off, her winged arms wringing fearfully.

"Perhaps what?" Leo asked.

"It's nothing." Aka said quickly. "Go. Stop my brother."

And with that, she was gone as suddenly as she appeared.

"Well, that wasn't ominous at all." Raph said flatly.

"Freaky frog place, here we come." Erika declared, sighing in resignation.

Makoto took her hand.

"Don't worry. I got you." he promised. "Besides, did you know there are some spiders that eat frogs?"

"Fascinating." Erika deadpanned.

* * *

They made it to the outside of the Den of Delights. Erika was wringing her hands.

" Y'know, how about I just stay out here and keep watch to make sure it's safe?" she suggested nervously.

"All hands on deck, sis." Tai insisted.

"Okay, if you insist." Erika said in seeming resignation before throwing her medi-pak at him. "ESCAPE!"

She tried to run, only to find Jade holding on to the back of her shirt.

"Wow…" Kagome let out. "Is that how I acted with Ho Chan?"

"Aside from throwing something at someone, yes." Raph confirmed.

Tai approached, taking Erika's arm as he and Jade bodily dragged Erika over to the door.

"No, please!" Erika pleaded. "Anything but that!"

"One, two, THREE!" Tai and Jade recited in unison.

With that, they bodily threw Erika through the door.

"I hate you all!" the younger girl shouted from inside.

Everyone else walked in, looking around at the partygoers and surroundings.

"Wow…" Hana let out. "The Toad Baron may be evil, but he knows how to throw a hell of a party."

Jade snapped her fingers a few times.

"Hana, c'mon." she prompted. "Focus, babe."

Hana blinked before shaking her head.

"Right." she let out.

"Okay, the plan's simple." Leo declared. "Find Donnie, April, and Robyn, and get the heck out of here."

Kagome looked around and blinked in surprise to see five familiar figures serving the revelers.

"Wait a sec…" she said. "Guys, aren't those the Punk Frogs?"

Karai saw them, quickly turning away.

"Yep. It's them." she whispered.

"Okay, two questions." Tai began. "Who are the Punk Frogs? And why is Karai looking scared?"

"Remember when Shredder was in Japan for a few months and Karai was in charge of the Foot?" Leo asked. "She mutated five frogs from the Great Swamp up in Putnam Valley and tried to pit them against us."

"Right." Tai nodded. "We were still getting settled at the time."

"I tried to claim the Turtles were evil and the Foot were good." Karai explained. "They figured out the truth pretty quickly. Pretty sure they won't be happy to see me."

At that moment, Rasputin the Mad Frog happened to glance over at them. He was initially happy to see the Turtles, until his gaze fell on Karai. Karai stiffened as she saw him do so.

"Oh, shit…" she squeaked out.

"You!" Rasputin shouted. "The little brat who mutated us and tried to turn us into weapons!"

He stormed over to them, but Leo quickly stood between them.

"Rasputin, wait!" he pleaded. "You don't understand!"

Jade blinked.

"You named him Rasputin?" she asked.

"They were named after Shredder's personal heroes, and one of mine." Karai explained, counting on her fingers. "Napoleon Bonapart, Attila the Hun, Genghis Khan, Rasputin the Mad Monk, and Joan of Arc."

"So Shredder idolizes evil, twisted would-be world conquerors." Hana remarked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Joan of Arc was actually mine." Karai clarified. "And she wasn't a conqueror. She was a French hero. The young martyr and saint who led France against the English during the Hundred Years' War."

Leo ignored the history lesson as he tried to calm Rasputin down.

"Look, I know this seems bad, but Karai's switched sides. She's not like that anymore." he insisted. "I know she's not your favorite person, but she's not the same girl who tricked you. She's different now."

Rasputin looked skeptical, but decided to trust Leo.

"It's been a while." Raph greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"We work here now." Rasputin explained. "The Toad Baron came by and offered us a job here. We just couldn't say no."

"Couldn't say no…" Makoto muttered before snapping his fingers. "Toad Baron must have power over frogs and whatnot, like how Rat King controls rats."

"Makes sense." Hisako agreed.

"Rasputin, we're looking for Donnie." Vee explained. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah," Rasputin replied. "He's out on the dance floor with two redheads. He's basically the life of the party right now."

They hurried out to the dancefloor, and sure enough, Donnie, Robyn, and April were dancing like there's no tomorrow. Everyone stopped short, watching the spectacle with a mixture of apprehension and embarrassment.

"Oh, boy…" Lily let out.

"Donnie!" Raph called out. "Hey! HEY!"

He let out a loud whistle. Donnie blinked, then looked around, as if uncertain where he was. April and Robyn did the same, slowly stopping their dancing.

"What the…?" Donnie let out before turning to April. "April! Why are we dancing?! How long have we been dancing?!"

"I don't know!" April exclaimed. "Last thing I remember is talking to Toad Baron, and then-"

Realization dawned in that moment.

"That food we ate!" Both she and Donnie cried out.

"Do you think it's drugged?" Robyn questioned.

"Would certainly explain a lot." Donnie admitted. "And why the buffet is always open."

They turned, seeing Leo and the others there.

"Leo!" April exclaimed. "Thank God you're here. Tai and Karai were right. The Toad Baron is-"

"We know." Leo cut her off. "He's part of the Pantheon."

"We gotta get out of here now." Hisako insisted.

They immediately headed for the door, Erika in the lead. She threw the door open... only to find another room full of partygoers rather than the streets of Manhattan.

"What the hell?!" she shouted.

"That's impossible." Leo insisted. "That's the door we came through!"

Jade threw open another door, running in. After a few minutes, she emerged from another door next to the group.

"I seriously just went in a complete circle?" she asked.

"Of course you did!" came the Toad Baron's voice.

They looked up, seeing him on another level and meeting his gaze. Erika let out a shriek and hid behind Makoto.

"If it isn't the Hamato Clan." the Toad Baron greeted. "You're just in time. The real party begins when my family gets here; I'm sure Gothano and Rat King will be very happy to see you."

"Let us out, Toad Baron!" Leo demanded.

The Toad Baron laughed evilly. "There is no escape from the Den of Delights, my boy. Once you're a guest at my party, you will stay... **_forever_**."

"We won't assssk again." Karai hissed, her forked tongue escaping from her mouth.

The hissing noise ground everything to a halt. The Toad Baron looked nervous at that, but stood firm.

"I will not be dictated to. I will not be threatened." he vowed. "This is my domain. Here, I make the rules!"

Makoto's fists clenched, before he spoke up.

"Then change them!" he demanded.

As he spoke, his forehead bulged as his extra eyes began to show and mandibles extended from his jaw.

"Either you let us go, or I'm gonna knock your teeth out, one at a time, and make you eat them!" He swore, his ribs bulging as his extra arms threatened to emerge.

All around them, every frog in the area began to back away in fear. Their eyes never left Karai and Makoto, as if terrified of what they would do. Donnie was the first to put the pieces together.

"Guys…" He whispered. "Karai and Makoto are both natural predators of frogs. That could work in our favor."

Jade kicked around a few ideas, then one struck her and she grinned.

"Guys, I've got a plan." She insisted. "We can't leave unless Toady lets us, right?"

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "So?"

"Then we get ourselves kicked out." Jade declared. "And I've been to enough parties to know that the best way to get thrown out... is to start a fight."

Everyone grinned at that.

"Karai, Makoto, show this wart bag what you're made of." Jade ordered. "The rest of us will stir up some trouble."

Mikey immediately ran over to a shelf, atop which sat numerous antiques.

"Ooh, what a fancy looking vase." he mused. "Sure would be a shame if some doofus did something like THIS!"

He promptly snatched up the vase and threw it into the wall, where it smashed into a thousand pieces.

Raph ran over to a bar, snatching several bottles off of a shelf.

"I have always wanted to do this!" he boasted before smashing one of the bottles over a bartender's head.

"Stop this!" the Toad Baron demanded. "I am a very gracious host, but-"

"Bullshit!" Hisako snapped. "If you're so gracious, then let us outta here!"

"Never!" the Toad Baron shouted. "Why would any of you _want_ to leave? I ask you, why would you want to leave all of the wonderful never-ending delights behind?"

"If the delights are never-ending, why not smash 'em?!" Hisako retorted.

Suddenly, all the lotto machines began shaking before exploding, dropping coins, tokens, and dollar bills everywhere.

"Hey guys!" Hisako shouted. "I just hit the jackpot!"

The Toad Baron fumed, before turning to the Punk Frogs.

"Stop them!" he ordered. "They're ruining my glorious party!"

The Punk Frogs moved to do so, but that was when Karai's snake form and Makoto's Spider Bytez form made their full appearance. Natural instincts overrode the Toad Baron's commands, and they all fled in terror.

"You spineless fools!" the Toad Baron screamed.

However, the other frog minions were not so intimidated and approached to fight. One chased Erika, who ran in circles around a pillar before pulling out her cell phone and miming a call.

"Hello?" she said, before holding the phone out to the minion. "It's for you."

"Oh, thank you." the minion said politely, taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Goodbye!" Erika declared, clubbing him with a tonfa before snatching her phone back.

Lily snatched a rope off of Hana's belt before confronting another one, spinning it around.

"Get along there, little doggie!" she exclaimed, whipping the frog in the ass before flipping him over her shoulder and hog-tying him.

"Yeah!" she boasted. "Don't mess with a ninja cowgirl!"

Vee climbed up onto a balcony, seeing a chandelier hanging overhead and grinning.

"Oh, this is gonna be a blast!" she declared.

She jumped, grabbing onto the chandelier and swinging. She kicked two frogs before the chandelier snapped and she let go, flipping and landing on a poker table as the chandelier crashed to the ground, landing atop three more frogs.

"Oops." she quipped.

Two more minions confronted Tai, who spun his swords while smirking.

"Now ya see 'em, now ya don't!" He shouted.

He stabbed them into the ceiling before jumping up and grabbing the hilts, pulling himself up and getting the minions to deck one another. He then freed his swords and saw some tapestries on the wall. Grinning, he sliced through them all, watching the pieces fall to the ground before rejoining the fight. Meanwhile, Jade confronted another minion, holding her staff.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" she asked. "I can make my staff bigger. Watch closely."

The frog did so and Jade pressed the button, making the staff extend and crack him in the nose. He fell hard as she gave a mock bow.

"Ta-da!" she cheered.

Off to the side, April and Robyn caught sight of the Punk Frogs cowering nearby. They grabbed a large table cloth and used it to gather them up, stuffing them into a trash can.

"Trust me when I say, you're better off here then out there." Robyn insisted.

Raph and Kagome ended up standing back to back with more minions surrounding them. They both looked around, then Kagome noticed where they were.

"We're on the dance floor." she pointed out. "You thinking what I'm thinking?

"You got it, hun!" Raph told her, grinning widely.

Raph got down and spun on his shell, knocking several frogs over while Kagome began doing a hip-hop/breakdance routine, kicking several of them as she spun and danced around. Mikey stood off to the side, letting out a cheer and clapping loudly.

"Go ninja, go ninja, go!" He chanted.

More frogs charged at him, so Mikey ran over to the bar, getting up on it and kicking them. Unfortunately, this caused him to lose his balance and fall off, landing behind the counter. After a few moments, Mikey reappeared on the other side, grabbing one frog and yanking him over and behind the bar. Various small items flew up from behind the bar, the frog yelping and Mikey whooping as blows landed. Eventually, he came up, twirling his nunchucks triumphantly.

"Who's next?" He jeered.

The frog minions dashed away at that, only to be tripped by Karai's snake tail and webbed up by Makoto.

" ** _Stoppp ittt_**!" The Toad Baron suddenly screamed, the entire battle grinding to a halt. "You are the worst guests EVER!"

He let out a sigh, pinching the area between his eyes.

"I can tell why my siblings like you mutants and misfits so much." He muttered. "All you want is to fight, fight, fight. Just dreadful."

April and Robyn made sure to grab the trash can with the Punk Frogs, sensing what was about to happen.

"You want this fight to end?" Robyn prompted. "You know what you have to do."

"Yeah, Toady." Makoto agreed. "Nothing's worse than a host who doesn't want the party to end."

The Toad Baron sputtered before glaring down at them.

"How dare you!" He shouted. "I offered you pleasure, sanctuary, and joy! My siblings won't be nearly so kind, I assure you. But you... you throw my hospitality in my face, destroy my precious Den of Delights. I will suffer you no more. GET OUT!"

The floor dissolved under their feet and they all fell in. The Toad Baron let out a sniffle.

"I tried so hard." he lamented. "Why didn't they like me?"

The remaining frog minions approached him.

"We like you, Toad Baron." one assured. "You really do throw the best parties. They just didn't appreciate it."

The Toad Baron smiled, comforted, before his eyes widened.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "My family! The party! They will be arriving soon! I must prepare with haste! Get the neon waterfall flowing! Fix the chandelier! Restring the harp of abandon! And someone get me ten teaspoons of paprika immediately!"

* * *

Everyone was suddenly dropped on the doorstep of the den, falling in a massive pile. The trash can with the Punk Frogs landed on top of the entire pile, the five frogs finally pulling themselves free.

"Wow... that was a trip." Napoleon remarked.

The others got up, dusting themselves off.

"If I ever go to another party or see another frog again, it'll be too soon." Erika muttered, before looking awkwardly at the Punk Frogs. "Present company excluded."

"Hey, that guy was a prick." Jeanne remarked. "He gives all anthropomorphic amphibians a bad name."

"He got inside our heads, dragged us into his den." Attila added.

"Thanks for getting us out." Genghis told them.

"Hey, what else are friends for?" Leo asked.

Mizuki looked over the entryway of the den, getting an idea.

"Guys, we know the Toad Baron's here." she realized. "Now we can come back."

"Why would we want to?" Erika questioned.

"Think about it." Mizuki began. "He said the rest of the Pantheon's coming. We can get in, spy on them, find out what they're gonna do, and who all the players are."

"Mizuki, that's brilliant!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'll just need to warn citizens to stay away." Robyn remarked. "We can't have the entire city getting dragged in there."

"We'll vouch for you." Raph assured. "Pretty sure New Yorkers will listen to their local heroes."

"What about the Punk Frogs?" April asked. "Won't Toad Baron notice they're gone?"

"He probably will." said Napoleon. "Guess going back to the swamp is out of the question."

"There's an old warehouse in the east half of the Bronx, run by the Mighty Mutanimals." Vee informed them. "Tell them we sent you, and they'll let you stay."

"Will do." Rasputin said, turning to Karai. "Guess Leo was right about you. You're not bad… for a snake."

"Thanks." Karai told him with a bow. "And I'm sorry for how I treated you back then."

"Well, now that that's done…" Tai piped up, glaring at the den's entryway, "it's high time these 'gods' were knocked down a few pegs."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A reference to the Angry Video Game Nerd's theme song.

Another one bites the dust. Reeling back for another major plot involving the Pantheon. I believe you guys will enjoy what I have in store.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	127. What Might Have Been

**Chapter 126: What Might Have Been**

* * *

It was late at night in the Hamato Family lair. Everyone was asleep, curled up on their beds, or in Donnie's case, a cot in his lab. Unfortunately, Hisako was in the midst of yet another nightmare. She tossed and turned in her bed, crying out in her sleep.

"Please…" she sobbed, gripping her sheets in her hands. "Stop this... no more…"

Suddenly, she gasped, sitting up in bed. Her movement drew Midnight from her own slumber, the dog coming over to check on her. As Hisako regained control of herself, she picked up the dog and held her, sniffing a bit as she fought back terrified sobs.

Once she had some semblance of control over herself, she got up, silently slipping through the lair towards each of her siblings' bedrooms. She peeked in each one, finding them all asleep, much to her relief. After checking on Splinter for good measure, she sighed and rubbed her head.

"They're still here…" she whispered, as if to assure herself of the truth.

Knowing sleep would not return easily, she walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Klunk gave her a small meow before pushing a pint of double chocolate ice cream towards her. She snagged it, closing the freezer and retreating to the couch. Midnight curled up in her lap, whining softly as Hisako ate her ice cream, trying to shake her bad dream. After a few minutes, a sleepy-eyed Leo exited his room, finding Hisako seated on the couch.

"Sis…" he yawned, "this is the third time this week."

Hisako looked over, sighing slightly.

"Sorry." she told him. "Didn't mean to wake you." She held out the ice cream. "Double chocolate chunk?"

"I'll settle for you telling me what's wrong." Leo replied.

Hisako lowered the pint.

"Just bad dreams." she told him. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Leo just looked at her, raising an eyebrow ridge.

"Leo, me having bad dreams is nothing new." Hisako reminded him. "I'm okay, I promise."

Leo still looked uncertain, but shrugged and went back into his room, leaving Hisako alone.

* * *

The next morning, Hisako had fallen asleep on the couch, the now empty pint on the ground. Pepperoni licked at the pint happily as Midnight remained snuggled under Hisako's arm. As she slept, the Hamato family and Lee women were gathered around the table, talking things over.

"Another nightmare?" Kagome questioned. "This is the third night in a row."

"She keeps getting up and checking our rooms." Leo told them. "I think she's checking to make sure we're still there."

"I do remember getting a phone call a couple nights ago." Kasumi recalled. "All I heard was a strange choked sigh, then the call ended."

"Something's up here." Raph insisted.

"Agreed." said Vee. "This one must've been _really_ bad, if she demolished a whole pint of double chocolate chunk in one sitting."

"What if it's not a dream?" Mikey piped up. "I mean, she can see through the eyes of Rita, remember?"

"That still doesn't explain why she's checking our rooms, Mikey." Donnie pointed out. "She can only see what Rita's seeing at that exact moment, not tell the future."

"Perhaps rather than speculate what is troubling Hisako, we simply ask her." Splinter suggested.

"I'm with Dad on this one." Karai agreed. "The last time she kept a secret from us, she was infected by a virus, turned into a horrible monster, and almost died."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **-X-**

Hisako eventually woke up and let out a sleepy yawn, before noticing her family seated in chairs around her.

"What's this?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Am I in trouble?"

"Call this an intervention." Leo replied. "About your bad dreams."

Hisako sighed. " They're just dreams. Nothing new, I promise."

"You keep checking on us in the dead of night to make sure we're okay." Donnie pointed out.

"And you called me and Mom in the middle of the night at least once." Kagome added.

Hisako tried to argue, but couldn't find the words. Kasumi gently took her hands.

"Talk to us." she insisted. "What's bothering you?"

After a minute, Hisako sighed.

"My dreams…" she began. "For the past several nights, it's like my dreams have been telling me a story, the next dream picking up where the previous one left off."

"What are they about?" Karai asked.

"To put it bluntly, my life going to hell." Hisako said.

"What, like Krang getting you again?" Mikey asked.

Hisako pulled Midnight closer.

"No…" she whispered. "Shredder… He-" She choked, gripping her dog. "Please don't make me say it."

Splinter and Kasumi exchanged looks, both of them realizing what Hisako's nightmares were depicting.

"Hisako, why didn't you tell us anything?" Kasumi asked.

"Because…" Hisako began. "Because… I don't know. I just thought it was a one off dream, that it would go away. But it hasn't… and I hate it." She sighed. "That, and I thought it'd only be natural I'd have nightmares about Shredder. I _did_ almost die because of that plague he had Stockman whip up."

"Even so, if something's bothering you this badly, talk to us." Leo told her, not unkindly.

"Yeah sis, we're here." Mikey added. "And we'll listen."

Hisako looked at him. "You sure?"

"Of course." Splinter told her. "Bottling up fear like that is not good for anyone."

"Especially you." Kasumi included.

Hisako sighed.

"Alright." she gave in. "But I'm going to need some serious comfort food if I'm gonna do this."

"Pizza, or more ice cream?" Kagome questioned.

"Both." Hisako said bluntly.

"I'm on it!" Mikey declared, standing up.

"There better be a full box when you get back!" Raph warned.

 **-X-**

Some time later, a fresh pizza was laid out, along with another pint of double chocolate ice cream.

"Okay, Hisako." Donnie said. "Whenever you're ready."

Hisako sighed, then began the tale.

"The first dream just starts out like any other." she said. "All of us are out on the town, with Splinter and Kasumi. I'm not sure what we're doing, but Foot ninjas show up, and we all start fighting…"

* * *

 _The Hamato family clashed furiously with the Foot Clan, the battle soon becoming a bloodbath._

 _"Sheesh, these guys are everywhere!" Raph shouted. "Someone close the floodgates!"_

 _"Forget gates, we need a whole fortress!" Mikey yelled._

 _Leo quickly blocked an oncoming sword before kicking the ninja in the chest, knocking him back. Another tried to get him from behind, but was taken down by Vee before they could get the chance._

 _"Watch your back, Fearless." she joked before swinging her kama at an oncoming foot soldier._

 _"Why? I have you guys for that." Leo remarked, sweeping the legs out from under another foot soldier._

 _As the last foot soldier fell, a fresh platoon appeared on the roof, this one being led by the Shredder himself._

 _"Well, well." Karai snarked. "Look who finally decided to show himself."_

 _"Finally done cowering behind your flunkies, Shred-head?" Raph taunted._

 _"I've just come to accept that the end of my mortal enemies should be carried out by my own hand." Shredder declared. "I hope you have cherished the hours you all have had with each other, for this will be your last!"_

 _With that, Shredder charged forward, quickly getting intercepted by both Kasumi and Splinter._

 _"My children, dispatch the Foot clan's forces!" Splinter commanded._

 _"We will handle Saki." Kasumi swore._

 _Splinter and Kasumi quickly clashed against Shredder, forcing the villain across the roof and away from the ninja teens. This left the octet free to decimate the Foot Clan and the two master ninjas to focus on bringing Shredder down. As Shredder got back to his feet, the two masters charged at him again. He blocked their initial attacks, but the combined attacks of the two were too much for Shredder to handle. Eventually, a final kick from Splinter knocked Shredder off the room, sending him falling to the ground below._

 _Eventually, the Foot Clan was down for the count, the Hamato ninjas exhausted. As they all tried to catch their breath Hisako suddenly perked up._

 _"Oh, no." she whispered, turning to see Shredder pulling himself up over the edge of the building. "Splinter! Kasumi!"_

 _The two turned around, just in time for them to be impaled in the stomach by Shredder's claws. The Hamato octet all screamed, watching in open mouthed horror as Shredder lifted the two up, both of them gasping and groaning in pain as their life's blood flowed from their wounds._

 _"And now…" Shredder declared. "Hamato Yoshi and Kasumi Lee... DIE!"_

 _He promptly threw Splinter and Kasumi off of the building. The kids all scrambled to the edge, watching in horror as they both hit the ground. Even if the stab wounds hadn't killed them, the fall surely would have. Shredder let out a dark chuckle, before laughing maniacally._

 _"At last I have claimed my victory." he gloated. "No more will the rat and that woman haunt me! I have finally WON!"_

 _Sirens began approaching the area, alerting Shredder to the incoming police._

 _"Foot, disappear!" he ordered. "We'll deal with the children another day."_

 _They all vanished, leaving the devastated Hamato kids alone on the roof. Kagome broke down, burying her face into Raph's chest._

 _"Papa…" Mikey let out meekly, staring wide-eyed at the two fallen ninjas._

 _"No! Please!" Leo wept, hugging himself._

 _Karai collapsed to her knees, sobbing hysterically into her hands, while Hisako's tessens fell from her hands._

 _"No…" she whispered, barely audible, before clenching her fists. "NO!"_

 _She collapsed, punching the rooftop before breaking down in tears._

* * *

"...And then I woke up." Hisako finished.

Tears in her eyes, she scooped up a massive spoonful of ice cream. She went to eat it, but found her appetite was gone. She dropped the spoon, setting the ice cream aside.

"Whoa…" Leo let out, unable to manage any more.

"After that, I called Kasumi to make sure she was okay." Hisako said. "And checked on Sensei too. I thought that was the end of it, that it was just a one-off dream. Then... the second dream came. From what I could tell, it was the very next day. We were in the New York Cemetery... burying them both…"

* * *

 _The Hamato siblings and Kagome stood before Splinter and Kasumi's graves, dressed in black. Both graves were marked with beautiful tombstones, Splinter's with both his human and mutant names. Kagome knelt before her mother's grave, placing a hand on the stone, while Karai did the same with Splinter's._

 _"Say hi to Dad for me…" she sniffled._

 _"Give Mom my love." Karai let out._

 _After a few minutes of silence, Raph began trembling with rage._

 _"Fuck this…" he spat, turning on his heel and beginning to storm off._

 _"Raph, what are you doing?" Leo demanded._

 _"What we should have done a long time ago." Raph shot back. "Send Shredder to Hell where he belongs."_

 _"That'd be suicide!" Leo objected._

 _"Leo's right." Kagome insisted. "We're in no condition to fight Shredder. Not like this."_

 _"Are you fucking serious right now?!" Raph shouted. "Kasumi and Sensei are DEAD because of him, and we're not doing a damn thing about it?!"_

 _"We're not ready, Raph!" Leo told him. "We're a wreck right now! We try and face Shredder like this, and we'll be dead before we even reach his headquarters!"_

 _"He's not gonna wait around for us to pull us together, and you know it!" Raph snapped. "So I say we get him before he gets us!"_

 _"No, Raph." Leo said firmly._

 _"If you won't do anything, I will." Raph spat. "You're not stopping me this time, Leo."_

 _"Raph, stop!" Leo ordered. "That's an order!"_

 _"Take your order and shove it up your ass!" Raph snapped._

 _"Raphael!" Leo screamed as Raph stormed off. "Damn it…"_

 _"I'll find him." Kagome assured. "He's angry. We all are."_

 _"Just make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Leo told her._

 _"I promise." Kagome said._

* * *

"The funeral ended and we all returned to the lair." Hisako said. "Everyone was quiet and contemplative. Then around evening, Leo got a call from Kagome. Only it wasn't Kagome on the phone."

"I don't think I like where this is going." Mikey said.

"You won't." Hisako confirmed, shaking her head.

* * *

 _"Kagome, did you find Raph?" Leo said hurriedly._

 _"Kagome can't come to the phone right now." came an ominous voice he knew all too well._

 _Leo was first shocked, before it quickly shifted to rage. " **Shredder.** "_

 _Everyone practically materialized beside Leo as he put the phone on speaker._

 _"Greetings, Turtles." Shredder greeted in mock politeness._

 _"Where's Kagome?!" Leo demanded._

 _"She is my personal guest at the moment, as is your red-banded brother." Shredder informed them._

 _"Raph…" Leo growled. "If you hurt them, Shredder, I swear to God-"_

 _"You are in no position to make demands, turtle." Shredder cut him off. "I could easily kill them both right now."_

 _"It wasn't enough that you took our parents away from us, you fucking scumbag?!" Vee shouted. "How many lives do you have to take before you STOP?!"_

 _"I do not intend to rest until the entire Hamato line has been eradicated from the face of the Earth!" Shredder vowed. "But if you value their lives, you will meet me at Foot headquarters. I suggest you hurry, though. Raphael and Kagome don't have much time."_

 _He cackled evilly before the line went dead._

 _"Bastard!" Donnie snapped through clenched teeth._

 ** _-X-_**

 _The group cautiously entered the Foot HQ, looking around._

 _"It's quiet." Vee mused. "Too quiet."_

 _As they crept along, they saw a cage, with two familiar figures inside._

 _"There they are!" Mikey exclaimed._

 _He and Vee ran forward, seeing Raph and Kagome bound in the cages with sacks over their heads. Both stopped cold, seeing that the two were covered in blood. Vee removed the sacks with shaking hands, and reeled back to see both of them had their throats slit, their eyes glassy and lifeless. Mikey let out a scream of horror, and Vee tossed the sacks aside in rage and sorrow._

 _"He killed them already…" she spat, tears running down her face. "The bastard killed them already!"_

 _"No…" Leo managed. "No, no, NO!"_

 _Donnie approached the cage, before hearing a ticking noise._

 _"Oh, no…" he managed, realizing what was happening. "Get away! NOW! It's gonna blow!"_

 _Everyone scrambled to escape, but the bomb went off at that very moment. Leo, Karai, and Hisako, still being near the door, were thrown back. Mikey and Vee, being the closest to the explosion, were caught in the blast and blown to pieces, while Donnie was sent rolling across the floor, a bloody, blackened mess._

 _The entire building burst into flames, beginning to collapse. Karai quickly turned into a snake, grabbing Donnie's body and dragging him out just as the building collapsed, taking the bodies of Raph, Kagome, Vee, and Mikey with it. Hisako screamed in anguish as Leo held Karai and Donnie, crying in pain and loss._

* * *

"And that's dream two." Hisako concluded.

"Christ on his throne." Raph let out, looking pale as Kagome held his hand.

"I... I don't know what to say." Donnie said.

"And… last night's dream?" Leo questioned.

"Donnie died from his wounds." Hisako replied. "After that... we had nothing left to lose."

* * *

 _Sarah gently closed Donnie's eyes and pulled a sheet over his body._

 _"I'm sorry…" she informed the remaining Hamato family. "I did everything I could, but… it was too late."_

 _Leo, Karai, and Hisako all held one another, weeping. After a few minutes, Leo slowly stood up, a murderer's calm in his eyes._

 _"Leo?" Hisako asked._

 _"Shredder's taken his last life." Leo swore._

 _"Leo, you know we're no match for him!" Karai objected._

 _"Maybe we are. Maybe we aren't." Leo agreed. "But it's not like we have anything left to lose."_

 _Hisako wiped her eyes. "Yeah… He's taken everything from us. It's about time we return the favor."_

 _"Karai, where would Shredder have taken his forces?" Leo asked._

 _"Masamune Industries." Karai answered. "It's a front for his training center."_

 _"Then that's where we go." Leo declared._

 _"Good luck." Sarah told them. "And godspeed."_

* * *

"I'm… guessing the fight went badly." Kagome said, already dreading the answer.

Hisako nodded.

"We battled our way to the top of the building, cutting down anyone that got in our way." she went on. "We were all tired by the time we reached Shredder, but none of us cared. We just wanted him dead."

* * *

 _A bloodied Leo furiously clashed with Shredder._

 _"You'll pay for what you've done, Shredder!" he shouted. "Nothing will make me forgive you! You're worthless SCUM!"_

 _"You can keep your forgiveness, boy!" Shredder spat. "All I require is your blood!"_

 _They clashed some more as Hisako and Karai fought off the rest of the Foot. As the fight wore on, Leo let out a strangled cry of pain. Both girls turned, horrified to see Shredder had slashed clean through his plastron. He collapsed, gurgling before going still. The two kunoichis screamed, but were held back by the rest of the Foot._

 _"There. The Hamato family is dead." Shredder declared, looking at Karai. "And now you will be thinking clearly again. It's time for you to return to your true home and family, Karai."_

 _Karai was panting heavily as she looked at Leo's prone form. She then looked over at Shredder, all the fire and drive in her eyes fading away. She sagged in the grip of the Foot, who let her go and allow her to drop. After a minute, she got up, removing her armored chest plate. Hisako gasped, realizing what she was about to do._

 _"Karai, no!" she pleaded. "Don't! Please!"_

 _"You were never my family, Saki." Karai informed him. "And I would rather die than join you again!"_

 _With that, she plunged her sword into her belly, slicing it wide open._

 _"No!" Shredder screamed._

 _He caught Karai as she fell, blood pooling from her stomach. She looked over at Hisako, giving her a weak smile._

 _"Sorry... sis…" she wheezed before glaring up at Shredder. "See you... in Hell…"_

 _Her eyes then glazed over and she slumped, dead. Shredder removed his helmet, holding Karai close before everything began to shake. Green light began to swirl around Hisako, the mutants holding her dropping her in shock. The shaking grew harder, glass shattering, lamp posts bending, and cars imploding in on themselves. Hisako slowly stood, glaring at Shredder as her eyes shone bright._

 _" **You…** " she spat, " **you ruthless... heartless... BASTARD!** "_

 _Shredder was thrown across the room with telekinesis as Hisako approached him, tears streaming from her eyes._ _" **I will make you... SUFFER!** "_

 _The glow began to get brighter, Hisako lifting off the ground as the entire island of Manhattan was besieged by the biggest earthquake it had ever mutants tried to intervene, but one by one, their heads exploded. Shredder watched in horror as his body began to contort in all the wrong directions. First, his eyes popped right out of their sockets. Then sickening crunches sounded as his body contorted, starting with the arms, legs, and then the head. Hisako raised her hand, glaring at him in pure hatred._

 _" **Burn in Hell, Shredder!** " she screamed as she snapped her fingers. The blind, scrambled mess that was once Shredder exploded into atoms before a green wave of light blasted all of Manhattan to rubble._

* * *

"Nobody was left." Hisako finished. "Not a soul survived. Nobody... except me. I lost everything… and killed 1.665 million people."

The others looked on in shock, as Hisako clutched her head.

"Why is this happening?!" she screamed. "These stupid dreams... I don't get it! I just... I-"

"Hey, hey." Kagome cut in gently, grabbing Hisako's arm. "Come here."

She pulled Hisako into a hug. The younger girl sobbed into Kagome's shoulder, gripping onto her clothes.

"I know they're not real…" she managed. "I know none of it is real… so why does it still hurt?"

"I don't know, sis." Kagome told her, petting her head. "I honestly don't know."

"I… don't know about the rest of you, but I think we need a turtle pile tonight." Mikey said.

"I'm with you, Mikey." Kagome agreed. "I'll stay over too. Hisako needs all the support and comfort she can get right now."

"Agreed." said Splinter. "Perhaps our presence will help to dissuade any further night terrors."

* * *

That night, Hisako's siblings and Kagome all curled up next to her in her bed. Splinter and Kasumi sat next to the bed in meditation. Hisako snuggled into the middle of her siblings, slipping into another dream…

* * *

 _Hisako sat listlessly on a bed in a hospital, doctors looking over her._

 _"She hasn't responded to any external stimuli." one remarked._

 _"I can only imagine what she's experienced…" a nurse said sympathetically. "The only survivor of that horrible quake…"_

 _"Whatever happened, she's completely catatonic." the doctor said._

 _"Do we even know who she is?" the nurse asked._

 _"The mark on her neck says Kaimera." the doctor replied. "I've tried running the word through our database, but nothing's come up."_

 _The nurse sighed, laying Hisako down._

 _"So she's a Jane Doe." she said softly, pulling a blanket over Hisako. "Poor thing."_

 _"Let's let her rest." said the doctor._

 _They turned out the lights in the room, leaving her alone. After a moment, something began manifesting in the corner of the room by the door._

 _"Poor child." came a soothing voice. "Poor, sweet child…"_

 _The figure of a batlike creature appeared, approaching the bed. Hisako slowly looked over._

 _"Who are you?" she asked, her voice lifeless._

 _"I am the Aeon Vera-Zar." the figure replied._

 _"Aeon?" Hisako questioned. "I don't…"_

 _"You do not know of me here." Vera-Zar explained. "But in another universe, another timeline, I know you very well, Hamato Hisako."_

 _"Leave me alone…" Hisako grumbled, rolling off to the side. "I just want to be left alone. There's nothing left here. Everyone I cared about... everyone I loved… they're all dead."_

 _A tear rolled down her face._

 _"I can help you." Vera-Zar said soothingly. "The pain, the sorrow... I can make it all stop."_

 _Hisako slowly turned to Vera-Zar._

 _"Really?" she asked. "How?"_

 _"Do you remember the Heart of Darkness?" Vera-Zar asked, getting a slow nod. "I know where we can get all the pieces for it and rebuild it. We can wipe everything away and start fresh. Everything that is evil... malicious... corrupt… we can wipe it away."_

 _"Start fresh…" Hisako said, slowly sitting up. "No more pain, no more hatred. Just… peace."_

 _"Yes." Vera-Zar said. "A world where your family lives, and the likes of the Shredder do not." she offered her a hand. "Do we have a deal?"_

 _Hisako put one hand on the back of her neck, rubbing the Hamato family crest. A hardness entered her eyes as she grabbed Vera-Zar's hand. "Deal."_

 _Vera-Zar smirked, and suddenly became red energy that flowed into Hisako. She grunted in pain, shuddering, before slowly pulling herself up. An evil grin spread across her lips, and she began chuckling, which soon became maniacal laughter…_

 **-X-**

...and that was when Hisako gasped, sitting up.

"It's real!" she screamed.

Everyone was immediately awake, crowding around her as she struggled to regain control.

"It's okay, sis." Leo soothed. "It's just a dream."

"No." Hisako insisted. "No, it's not. It's not a dream. I'm doing it again. Seeing through the eyes of another me."

"Another clone of you?" Mikey asked.

"No." Hisako clarified. "Me… from another dimension."

"How do you know that, Hisako?" Kagome questioned.

"Vera-Zar was there." Hisako replied. "She said she knew me 'in another universe.'"

Everyone gasped at that.

"Vera-Zar?" Vee asked. "The evil Aeon who possessed you? The one that got away?"

Hisako nodded. "She possessed the other me, and wants her to use the Heart of Darkness to destroy all of reality!"

"What?!" Donnie shrieked. "How could they do that?! The Heart of Darkness is only strong enough to destroy a planet!"

"The Battle Nexus." Hisako answered. "They're gonna set it off there. And if they succeed... it's the end of all life as we know it."

"Then we gotta stop her!" Leo exclaimed.

"We'll need backup." Raph added. "The clan, the Mutanimals, etc."

"But how?" Mikey demanded. "How are we gonna stop her? This is an evil Hisako! A… a Negasako!"

"I don't know how!" Hisako snapped. "But we gotta try!"

"Then let's hurry." Donnie insisted. "We have no time to lose."

* * *

Some time later, the Hamato Clan and Mutanimals were all gathered before a brick wall in an alleyway, Splinter and Kasumi placing a bucket of water down and preparing the chalk.

"I can't believe any of this is actually happening." Tai remarked.

"Kid, considering half the shit you deal with every day, I'm surprised anything phases you." Hob mused.

"Honestly," Tai admitted, "so am I."

"How was Hisako even able to reach this Negasako?" Erika asked.

"Maybe some lingering connection between her and Vera-Zar?" Jade asked. "Who knows? All I know is we have a chance to save the multiverse."

Kasumi finished drawing the symbols on the wall, she and Splinter quickly reciting the chant.

"Okay guys, just a warning." Leo began. "Negasako has nothing holding her back and nothing to lose. This could be one of our toughest fights yet. Some of us may not make it back."

Makoto shrugged. "Hey, I always figured I'd go out fighting."

"Only way I know how to go." Raph agreed.

"LH, Sam, you guys go first." Hisako ordered. "You two may be able to get through to me... her... Negasako."

She held her head and let out a groan, Sam patting her on the back.

"It's worth a shot." said Sam.

The portal opened, and everyone dashed in one after another, ready for what could very well be the fight of their lives.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

God, writing this chapter was emotionally draining. But I managed it.

Next chapter, the gang fights Negasako/Vera-Zar at the Battle Nexus. Will they survive? You'll have to wait and find out.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	128. Damaged Goods

**Chapter 127: Damaged Goods**

* * *

The group exited the portal, finding them in the midst of the Battle Nexus. Everyone looked around.

"So this is the Battle Nexus." Tai remarked. "Nice place."

"We're not here for sight-seeing." Leo reminded him.

At that moment, an explosion sounded from the arena.

"Shit, she's already here!" Hisako screamed.

"The Daimyo!" Raph exclaimed. "Surely, he stands a chance."

"For everyone's sake, I hope so." said Donnie.

"Come on!" Leo shouted.

 **-X-**

They hurried to the arena, seeing Negasako floating overhead, surrounded by a red aura. The Daimyo fired multiple blasts from the War Staff. Negasako effortlessly blocked them all with her bare hands before telekinetically yanking the staff out of his hands and tossing it aside.

"Nice try, old man." she boasted.

With that, she threw him into the wall with an evil cackle. She raised a hand, forming a gun shape, before a web ensnared her arm.

"I don't think so!" came Makoto's voice.

Negasako slowly turned toward the group. She was wearing a black shirt under a black hoodie/jacket combo. Black jeans and black combat boots finished the ensemble. Her hair was messily dyed black and black make-up was running under her bloodshot red eyes. Leatherhead and Sam stepped forward, holding out their hands.

"Hisako, listen to me." Sam pleaded. "This isn't you. That Aeon is messing with your mind."

Negasako was silent for a minute or two.

"Who the hell are you?" she said at last. "Get out of my face!"

She shoved him aside at that.

"That Hisako must've never ended up Sam's girlfriend." Kagome mused, face-palming. "We really should've thought of that."

"Kagome?" Negasako let out. "Wait… it can't be you. You're dead. Shredder slit your throat."

Her eyes fell on Hisako and the pieces fell into place.

"I get it." she said. "You're not my family. You're hers." She turned to Hisako. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you." Hisako told her. "I saw you in my dreams. I saw what happened. I know everything. I know you're in pain, but-"

"You don't know a fucking thing!" Negasako screamed.

Everything shook, rocks swirling around as she went on.

"You still have your family!" she ranted. "You open your eyes and they're still there! You don't know the feeling of your family's blood on your hands! The anguish of watching your sister commit seppuku! The pain of knowing that everything good in your life is GONE!"

She clenched her fists, breathing heavily before going on.

"Life shit all over me. The world misunderstood and tormented me, and I lost everything and everyone I loved and cared for." she went on. "Well, guess what? Now it's _my_ turn. I'm gonna annihilate you all!"

The entire arena exploded in a pulse of red energy, sending everyone flying back. Negasako proceeded to raise a hand to the sky, and soon, the Heart of Darkness descended, surrounded by a halo of red. Everyone began pulling themselves out of the rubble.

"Everyone okay?" Leo asked.

"Feel like I just got hit by a semi, but I'm still alive." Jade replied, cracking her neck.

"Damn…" Hob muttered, "and I thought our kid was terrifying.

Erika looked up to the sky, seeing the Heart descend.

"Oh, no…" she managed.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Tai shouted. "How'd she find it so fast?!"

"Because our luck is complete shit, that's why." Raph said matter-of-factly.

"Because she knew where to look, and had no reason to be gentle or diplomatic." Vee added.

Negasako approached the generator, grinning.

"It ends here." she vowed. "This entire shitty multiverse, that took everything away from me, will feel every ounce of my loss and despair!"

Suddenly, Leatherhead grabbed her in a bear hug, holding her tightly.

"I cannot allow you to do that, Oracle." he insisted.

"Get off me, you son of a handbag!" Negasako shouted.

She tried to throw him off, but he held firm.

"Don't let go, LH!" Slash shouted.

"Pete, Ace, give him some air support!" Hob ordered.

They flew in to do so, while the others rushed in.

"Hisako, please!" Leo begged. "Vera-Zar is controlling you! Whatever she promised you, it's a lie!"

"Wrong!" Negasako snapped. "I _am_ in control! She merely lends me her strength!"

She kicked out, sending Leo flying to the side.

"C'mon, think!" Vee tried. "This can't be what you want! All you'll be doing is causing pain and suffering! Killing millions of innocents!"

"I'm cleansing this world!" Negasako shouted. "Starting fresh! Everything that ever haunted me will be erased! It will be free of all evil!"

"And if you go through with this, you'll be the only evil person left!" Kagome retorted.

"SHUT UP!" Negasako shouted.

Out of the blue, Kagome started gagging and clutching her throat.

"I will not let a phantom denounce me!" Negasako ranted. "I'm doing this for you! For all of you!"

Leatherhead tightened his grip, forcing Negasako to release her grip on Kagome, who collapsed, gasping for air.

"You dumb bitch!" Jade yelled. "Look at what you're doing! Your family would _hate_ you for what you've become!"

"Stay out of this!" Negasako snapped. "You're not my family! You're an interloper!"

She started glowing red and let out a scream, blasting everyone away, including Leatherhead. They rolled along the ground, pulling themselves up.

"Damn it, she's too strong." Mizuki cursed. "What do we do now?!

Mikey perked up.

"Sensei and Kasumi!" he shouted "If anyone can get through to her, it's them, I know it!"

"Her own siblings didn't work." Hisako pointed out. "She may be too far gone."

"We have to try." Leo insisted. "Hisako, can you hold her off?"

"She's got Vera-Zar." Hisako told him. "I can't do it for long."

"Just do it for as long as you can." Leo said.

 **-X-**

Negasako was about to press the button to activate the Heart, but Hisako tackled her aside.

"Please, listen to me!" she begged. "You can't do this! This isn't right and you know it! Please, stop!"

"SHUT UP!" Negasako snapped.

"No!" Hisako screamed. "You can't do something this horrible! It just isn't in you!" she put a hand to her chest. "Because it isn't in _me_. And you _are_ me."

Negasako kicked her off.

"I'm more you than you'd. _Ever. **ADMIT**_!" she screamed.

"No! I'm not!" Hisako insisted. "Please, Hisako! Just stop this! We can help you! I'm begging you!"

"Can you bring my family back from the dead?" Negasako snapped. "No? Then there's nothing you can do!"

"They're gone, yes!" Hisako agreed. "But they live on in you! And do you think this is the legacy they want to leave behind?!"

Negasako said nothing, standing firm.

"I know the real Hamato Hisako is still in there!" Hisako went on. "The one who isn't corrupted by Vera-Zar! The one who cares about the people around her!"

"That Hisako is GONE!" Negasako shrieked.

"I don't believe that!" Hisako shot back. "And if you won't talk to me… then I know somebody you might want to talk to."

On cue, Gyoji appeared with Splinter and Kasumi in tow. Negasako gasped, taking a step back.

"No…" she whispered. "It can't be!"

She shook her head, taking another step back.

"You're not them!" she shouted. "You're not my Splinter! Not my Kasumi!"

She tried to shove them back, but they planted themselves and remained firm. Seeing this, Negasako reeled back.

"Hisako…" Splinter said mournfully. "My child…"

They approached, and Negasako scrambled back, falling on her butt.

"No!" she shrieked. "Stay away from me! Stay back!"

They refused, continuing their approach.

"It's okay." Kasumi soothed. "I know you've had a very bad time... but in this world, we're here for you. And no matter what, we love you."

She placed a gentle hand on Negasako's head. Negasako stiffened, feeling her mother's touch, and that was when the dam broke.

"I… I love you too, Mom and Dad." she managed, tearing up. "I... love... you, too!"

She broke down in tears, relaxing into Kasumi and Splinter's comforting embrace. The red aura that was surrounding everything subsided as everyone slowly approached.

"No!" a voice screamed.

Vera-Zar poured out of Negasako's mouth, manifesting above everyone.

"You sentimental idiot!" the evil Aeon ranted. "Don't you see?! They aren't your Splinter and Kasumi! You're alone! You're weak! You're broken!" She looked Negasako in the eyes. "YOU NEED ME!"

Negasako stood up, wiping her eyes.

"You're right." she admitted. "I'm weak. And I do need you." She held out her hand. "Come back to me."

Vera-Zar grinned, taking Negasako's hand, only to be taken off-guard when Negasako crushed her hand with a smirk and yanked her back into her body, hugging herself tightly to keep her in before stumbling over to the Heart of Darkness.

"I'm damaged." she let out. "Far too damaged…" She looked up at Hisako. "But you're not beyond repair."

She began fiddling with her device, still struggling to keep Vera-Zar in. "Stick around here. Make things better. 'Cause you beat me fair and square."

She finished what she was doing, turning to everyone.

"Please stand back now." she requested, but everyone was frozen in place. "Get back! I don't know what this thing will do."

Everyone backed away as Negasako looked over at Hisako a second time.

"Do you think… they're waiting for me?" she asked. "My family?"

Hisako nodded, tears glistening in her eyes as she realized what Negasako was about to do.

"Of course they are." she said, letting out a sniff. "They'll be there."

"Thank you…" Negasako whispered.

A small black hole opened in the center of the device and she closes her eyes, a peaceful expression on her face as she fell back into it. The device then began closing in on itself, destroying itself as the black hole closed. Everyone looked on solemnly at where it used to be.

"If there's any justice in this world or the next, she's with her family now." Hana said quietly.

"I'm sure she is." Lily agreed. "In the end, she did the right thing."

Splinter and Kasumi turned to Hisako, who wiped her eyes.

"I think I know why I had those dreams." She spoke up. "She knew she needed help and she reached out for someone to be there for her. Deep down, she knew the truth."

"It seems that way." Kasumi nodded, placing her hands on Hisako's shoulders. "And that will never happen to you. Or us."

Hisako nodded, sniffling slightly.

"Can we... have another turtle pile tonight?" she requested.

"Absolutely." Leo agreed.

"No argument here." Raph said.

"I say we all need like a week of turtle piles after this." Mikey spoke up.

* * *

Later, at the lair, the Hamato siblings and Kagome were once again gathered in Hisako's room with her, curled up with her on the bed. For the first time in days, Hisako slept peacefully, receiving one last dream of Negasako, one that brought a small smile to her face…

 **-X-**

 _Negasako opened her eyes, finding herself in front of a large, Japanese style home. She could hear voices inside, familiar voices that made her heart skip a beat. She slid the doors open, finding everyone gathered around a massive table of food. All of her siblings were there, as was Splinter, now human once more. Sitting next to him was Tang Shen and her birth parents Richard and Renee. They all seemed to be sharing stories until Shen looked up at Negasako's arrival, smiling warmly._

 _"We have company." She voiced._

 _Everyone turned, seeing Negasako there. All of them brightened at the sight._

 _"Hey, you finally made it!" Mikey cheered. "We're all together again!"_

 _"Everyone…" Negasako choked before stumbling towards them and falling to her knees, sobbing. "I am so sorry. So, so sorry. Please, forgive me."_

 _The family crowded around, hugging her and petting her in an assuring manner._

 _"We already have." Kasumi promised. "You wised up and stopped before it was too late."_

 _"Yeah, sis." Leo agreed. "That's why you're here. You earned your place back."_

 _As they held her and loved her, the black in Negasako's hair, make-up, and clothes melted away, becoming their usual bright green once more. Kagome noticed the change first, giving her another warm hug._

 _"Welcome home, Hisako." she said. "Welcome home."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, that angst-fest is done and over with. Hope you enjoyed reading it, though.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	129. Super Mutations

**Chapter 128: Super Mutations**

* * *

It was a slow day in the Hamato family lair, which found the group simply hanging out. Mikey was reading his latest issue of _Justice Force_ , Leo was practicing katas, Donnie was tinkering with a gadget, Vee reading a vampire novel, Hisako and Karai were playing Chinese checkers, and Raph and Kagome discussed a matter of relative importance.

"You seriously want me to come with you to homecoming?" Raph questioned.

Kagome shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?" she asked.

"It's just... whenever we've gone out, I've always been in disguise." Raph replied. "And the only dancing I know is breakdancing, none of that... romantic stuff. All those normal people there, watching…" he rubbed the back of his head. "Just thinking about it makes me nervous."

"Hey." Kagome took his hands. "You have no reason to be nervous. I love you, and I don't care what anyone else thinks,or if you can dance. Half of the people at school can't dance anyway. We'll still have fun. I promise."

Mikey closed his comic, having finished it.

"Man, I love these comics." he said. "You wanna know why?"

"Because of all the clowns running around in colored undies?" Karai quipped.

"Because they're constant reminders of how amazing your life already is?" Hisako offered.

"Because the plethora of images allow you to use minimal brain power to read them?" Donnie deadpanned.

"Probably because of the superheroes." said Leo.

"Ding-ding!" Mikey declared. "Give the sword-wielding fearless leader a prize! It's all about the superheroes! Superpowers, supervillains, super-costumes. It's all just so amazing and perfect!"

"Mikey, we're superheroes every day." Vee pointed out. "And we don't need stupid costumes or stupid names. Honestly, why would you wanna read a superhero comic when we're basically real-life heroes?"

"Because except for Hisako, none of us have superpowers." Mikey answered.

"Technically, our mutations serve as our superpowers." Karai told him.

"She's right." Kagome agreed. "I'm essentially the only normal person in this group." Realization hit her at that. "Wow... I am the only normal person in this group."

"Hey, why be normal?" Mikey retorted. "It's overrated."

"Yeah." said Hisako. "Normal's just a setting on the washer."

As they talked, everything suddenly began to shake. Splinter and Kasumi came running out of the dojo, quickly making sure everyone was okay.

"An earthquake?!" Mikey exclaimed. "Aw, man! Earthquakes _always_ mean something really bad in this town!"

"Everyone get ready!" Leo commanded. "Something's about to-!"

A sparking vortex appeared overhead and everyone stiffened.

"That energy, that vortex…" Kasumi muttered, "could it be?"

The portal opened, and from it emerged Ultimate Drako, the Time Scepter in hand.

"Drako!" Splinter exclaimed.

"That's Ultimate Drako to you, rat!" Ultimate Drako retorted. "We told you we would return! That we would have our revenge!"

"This is what we told you about, Splinter!" Kagome said. "Ue-Sama and Drako... when they got sucked into the rift, they fused together!"

"Creating one fugly package." said Raph.

"But I don't understand." Kasumi insisted. "Ue-Sama isn't evil! He'd never let that monster have control!"

"The foolish boy has no choice in the matter!" Ultimate Drako taunted. "He put up a valiant effort, but in the end, the Daimyo's feeble son was no match for my will. Now, you will all pay for your insolence against me!"

He raised the Time Scepter above his head.

"Quick everyone!" Donnie shouted, the group all jumping at him. "Grab the-!"

They were instantly frozen in mid-air.

"As if you could simply fight us." Ultimate Drako gloated. "With Lord Simultaneous' Time Scepter, we are all-powerful! And with this power, you will learn the meaning of suffering beyond time and space!"

He aimed the staff at Splinter, but his hand began to shake.

"No..." Ue-Sama managed. I will not… let you… hurt them…"

Managing to seize control, Ue-Sama waved the Time Scepter, bathing them all in bright light.

"No!" Ultimate Drako shouted. "You fool! What are you doing?!"

"Giving them… a fighting chance." Ue-Sama replied.

The entire lair was engulfed in light and everyone disappeared…

* * *

When the light dissipated, Mikey fell, face-planting on the ground.

"Okay… ow." he muttered.

Pulling himself up, he looked around, his jaw dropping as he saw the lair was far more hi-tech looking and futuristic.

"What the-?" he let out. "Where am I? This isn't home!"

He took a step back, looking around.

"Where is everybody?" he questioned, becoming somewhat panicked. "Guys?! Sensei?!"

"Do you require aid?" came a computerized voice.

Mikey jumped, turning to the computer.

"Did you just speak to me?" he asked.

"I am Sheldon, the AI created to run the Shell of Justice." the computer replied. "How can I serve you?"

"Um... okay." Mikey began uncertainly. "Where am I?"

"Error. You are here." Sheldon replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever the others are." Mikey decided.

"Very well." said Sheldon.

An elevator suddenly materialized from the ground. Mikey entered it, and it drops at a phenomenal speed, taking him to a desert landscape. He stepped out, blinking, and stopped short to see seven figures standing there, facing off against what looked to be a group of supervillains.

Five of the figures were turtles, each different than the last. One was wearing a purple cape with matching gloves and an orange belt, standing at the front of the group. One had skin that looked like it was made out of green rock, wearing a blue wrestling outfit. A third wore orange electrical themed belts and a mask. A fourth seemed to be made entirely of green slime. And the fifth, which appeared to be female, had a black cloak covering most of her body and half her head. Two girls were with them. One wore a black tactical suit with a pair of goggles and a lower face mask obscuring her face, and the second wore a bright green suit with white gloves and boots with a green domino mask.

Mikey then looked over at the group of supervillains, taking stock of them. They appeared to be a group of large, robotic creatures. One looked like a dog and another like a python. Another was a massive war machine with massive guns. A fourth was flying and had long tentacles that wiggled menacingly. And finally, a smaller, humanoid bot made up the fifth member. The massive war machine, seemingly the leader, stepped forward, pointing at the heroes.

"The final battle has come, super-freaks!" he boasted. "Nothing that lives can defeat the Terrorkinetics!"

"That remains to be seen, Amorgga!" the purple-caped turtle declared.

"Call it, Graviturtle" the female turtle said. "How do we do this?"

"Simple." said Graviturtle.

He floated overhead, Mikey gasping in shock and awe.

"No… way…" he let out.

"Shadowling, you and Psionica are with me. We'll hit these things from above." Graviturtle instructed.

The girl in green, Psionica, turned to Shadowling and nodded. The two then began flying up, ready to fight.

"Griddex," Graviturtle went on, turning to the rocky turtle. "You've got Amorgga. Make that scrap heap pay."

The rocky turtle, Griddex, seemed to grow in size as he grinned.

"You got it." He smirked.

"Blobboid, Shellectro, keep these things on their toes." Graviturtle said. "We want these things scattered and confused."

The orange banded turtle, Shellectro, and the slimy turtle Blobboid both popped their necks.

"Ready?" Shellectro asked.

"Ready." Blobboid agreed.

"Kunoichi, you're on ground support." Graviturtle finished. "You know their weak points. Hit them fast and hit them hard."

The girl in black gave a silent nod, then everyone leapt into battle. Graviturtle knocked missiles out of the sky with his massive strength while Psionica redirected them. Blobboid weaved in and out like living slime, though Mikey was forced to dodge the missiles that failed to hit him. The metal snake shot a laser at Shellectro, but the turtle shot out a beam of power all his own, catching the beam in a stalemate. The tiny bot climbed onto Griddex and tried to take him down, but Kunoichi quickly came to his rescue. She pulled two knives from seemingly out of nowhere, fighting the tiny bot hand to hand.

"Thanks Kunoichi." Griddex told her.

Kunoichi gave him a thumbs up before continuing. Meanwhile Shadowling floated up to the flying bot, spreading her cape menacingly.

"Let the forces of darkness shatter your soul!" She shouted.

Black tendrils shot out of her cape, stabbing through the floating robot and reducing it to scrap metal. She allowed a small smile to grace her face, then Amorgga fired several missiles at her. She quickly wrapped herself in her cloak, disappearing in an instant. Once again, Mikey was forced to dodge a plethora of missiles.

"This is out of control!" He exclaimed. "This is-!"

Suddenly, the dog-like robot charged at him, knocking him aside. It closed in on him, massive jaws snapping menacingly.

"Oh shit..." He squeaked.

It prepared to snap at him, but that's when Griddex appeared, backhanding the robot off of Mikey. He then turned to Mikey, giving him an angry, accusatory glare.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Funny." Mikey said. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Kagome, pause simulation!" Griddex ordered.

Everything suddenly froze and Blobboid turned toward them.

"What's the big deal, Grid?" he demanded. "I was just about to-" That was when his eyes fell on Mikey. "Whoa."

Mikey chuckled nervously, waving at them.

"Um… hi?" he greeted.

"Shellectro, I thought we told you no clones." Shadowling chastised as she reappeared with the others.

"He's not one of mine." Shellectro insisted.

"Whatever's going on, he's broken into the Shell of Justice." Psionica reminded. "We better make sure he's no threat."

Kunoichi immediately appeared behind Mikey, two knives to his throat. He yelped, but the sound only brought the blades closer, so he held his tongue and remained still.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Psionica promised.

She slipped her hand into Mikey's head, shifting through his memories. Mikey suppressed a shudder, now knowing how so many villains felt after Hisako did this. After a minute, Psionica withdrew her hand, giving her team a nod.

"He's clean." she announced.

Kunoichi withdrew her daggers as Mikey rubbed his neck.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." he promised. "I don't even know what's going on. One second, I'm at my house, then some freaky dragon breaks in and warps me here."

The group looked at each other, all of them confused.

"Hey Kagome, is this part of the Hazard Shell training simulator?" Griddex called out.

" _I can assure you he's not_." Kagome's voice called out on a speaker system as the landscape disappeared, revealing a turtle-shell design covered room. "H _e's nowhere in Shellectro's programming._ "

"My name is Michelangelo." Mikey informed them. "And I'm not a program. I'm a ninja turtle."

He put two and two together at that. "Oh, I get it! I'm in an alternate dimension again!"

The seven superheroes all exchanged confused looks once again.

 **-X-**

Shortly after, Mikey was taken to another room. Seated in a swivel chair at a computer setup, was a version of Kagome virtually identical to Mikey's own. Some differences he noticed were that her long hair was done up in twin pigtails with white ribbon, and a pair of tan square-rimmed glasses sat on her face. To her side was a naginata.

"Huh. So your Kagome still wears glasses." Mikey remarked. "My Kagome stopped wearing them by the time she hit freshman year."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"'Your' Kagome?" she asked.

"Yeah." Mikey said. "You guys are an alternate version of my family. Graviturtle has got to be Leo. Shellectro is Don. Griddex is Raph…" he paused. "Are you and Griddex dating here?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Right." Mikey continued. "Well, Blobboid has got to be me. Shadowling is Vee. Psionica is Hisako. And that leaves Kunoichi as Karai."

"Wait…" Graviturtle piped up. "Those are all our real names."

"So this guy _is_ another me!" Blobboid exclaimed.

"Of course I am." Mikey said. "So, how did you get your powers? Did you rescue Hisako from Krang like in our world? Why is Karai not speaking?"

"Slow down, will you?" Shadowling requested.

"Sorry." Mikey replied. "This is just so... so... AWESOME!"

"To answer your question, yes, we rescued Hisako from Krang." Graviturtle told him. "When he first invaded, we went to stop him, but he'd whipped up some new batch of mutagen that we were exposed to."

"As far as we can tell, it caused a secondary mutation in all of us, turning us into what Blobboid dubbed the Super Turtles." Shellectro added.

"Sweet!" Mikey exclaimed. "What about Master Splinter? What powers did he get?"

Everyone looked down at that.

"We… lost him." Graviturtle said after a minute.

Mikey blinked.

"What?" he asked quietly. "You mean he's-"

"He's not dead." came another voice.

Mikey turned to see a version of Kasumi almost completely identical to his own.

"If he's not dead, what happened to him?" he asked.

"The Master Splinter we knew is gone." Psionica explained. "Only Sliver is left."

"Sliver?" Mikey asked.

"An evil overlord who wants to eradicate humanity." Psionica continued. "Now he's trying to mutate the world. Or barring that…"

Kunoichi made an exploding motion with both hands.

"What?!" Mikey exclaimed. "That's crazy! Splinter would never-!"

"Yoshi acquired the combined powers of all of the Super Turtles." Kasumi interjected. "The power went to his head. We had differing views on how to protect the world, and, well…" she sighed. "I left, taking the Turtles and Hisako with me."

"And Karai?" Mikey asked, looking over at Kunoichi.

"Kunoichi was raised to be a weapon by Shredder." Graviturtle explained, placing a hand on Kunoichi's shoulder. "He taught her to read a person's body like a book. She knows what people are going to do before they do it."

"However, he also refused to teach her to speak, read, or write." Shellectro added. "His way of making sure she would be completely reliant on him."

"Shredder was one of Sliver's first victims." Kasumi went on. "He then attempted to take Kunoichi for himself, but she fled and came here."

"We've been doing our best to teach her how to speak and everything." Shellectro insisted. "It's slow and hard work, but we've made some progress."

"To quote Shellectro, the language centers of her brain are all over both hemispheres." Kagome explained. "Not centralized like with most people. When she tries to read or write, her brain doesn't know how to keep it cohesive."

Kunoichi crossed her arms.

"...annoying…" she muttered.

"At one point, we basically decided to have me rewire her brain to teach her to speak and understand English." Psionica tacked on. "But even with that, it's not easy for her to talk."

"Wow." Mikey let out. "And I thought my Shredder was a capital-A asshole. I mean, yeah, he kidnapped my Karai and all, but she could talk, read, and everything."

Before the conversation could continue, Mikey's entire form suddenly began to glitch out. His voice went in and out, like a phone call with bad reception.

"What the?!" he exclaimed.

Shellectro ran a quick scan with a handheld device, he and Kagome examining the results on the computer.

"There's a large amount of residual chronal energy in his cellular matrix." he reported. "He's definitely not from this time period, or this dimension. "

"And he's still in flux." Kagome added. "Looks like it's trying to put him back where he belongs."

"By sending me back home?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Either that, or our dimension could just be trying to erase you." Graviturtle said bluntly.

The flux ended and Mikey gulped.

"I don't wanna be erased!" he exclaimed. "I have to get back to my family! They need me!"

"Okay, okay. Just calm down." Kagome soothed. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Sheldon, do we have any beings on file with interdimensional capabilities?" Shellectro asked.

"Negative." Sheldon reported. "Not since the ultimate banishment of Krang."

"Well, that blows." Shadowling remarked.

Mikey perked up, turning to Kagome.

"This just hit me." he spoke up. "My Kagome isn't a computer girl or anything. Did you not get doused with the super mutagen during the attack?"

"No, I didn't." Kagome said. "Griddex shielded me. "It's why his secondary mutation is so... well... noticeable."

"He got doused with more of it than us." Psionica added.

"Wait, even you got doused?" Mikey questioned.

"Yes." Psionica confirmed. "It didn't affect me, but I did get hit."

"When we decided to switch from ninjutsu to superheroics, I figured I'd be more useful as mission control." Kagome informed him.

Suddenly, an alert went off on her console.

"Speaking of which, we've got an alert from Mayor O'Neil." she said.

Mikey blinked.

" _Mayor_ O'Neil?" he repeated.

Kagome turned into the frequency, revealing the face of what appeared to be Robyn O'Neil.

" _Super Turtles, Megatropolis needs your help._ " she began.

"Megatropolis?" Mikey said. "You mean this isn't New York City?"

"It used to be." Kasumi explained. "Until Krang invaded and we had to rebuild."

"What's going on?" Shellectro asked, ignoring the side commentary.

" _Sliver's at it again._ " Robyn explained. " _He's prepared some kind of mutagen bomb. It's set to go off in one hour. If it's not stopped, all of Megatropolis will be mutated, and that will be just the beginning._ "

A schematic of a large tower appeared on the screen.

" _He's planted the bomb in his tower fortress._ " Robyn went on. " _You must infiltrate the building and put an end to Sliver's reign. I know you still have feelings for him, but he must be stopped. For good this time._ "

'Leave it to us." Graviturtle told her before Kagome ended the transmission.

Suddenly, Mikey began to glitch and fade out once more.

"It's happening again!" He let out. "I'm in flux!"

His face lit up as he realized what that meant.

"This must be it. I'm going home!" he cheered before waving. "Thanks for everything! Wait till I tell the guys about this! See ya!"

The flux ended and Mikey was still there. He looked himself up and down, then shrugged.

"Well... guess I'm staying." he remarked.

* * *

Some time later, the Super Turtles flew in a massive Shell Shuttle towards Sliver's building. Mikey wasn't too surprised to see it was where the Foot HQ would be in his dimension. They touched down and piled out, looking at the tower.

"So... how are we gonna get in?" he asked.

"Simple." Griddex replied, enlarging himself. "We knock!"

He reeled back, punching the door with all his might again and again. On the third knock, he was suddenly hit with several volts of electricity.

"Griddex!" Psionica cried out as she telekinetically pulled him to safety.

As Griddex recovered from the shock, several turrets began to emerge from the wall.

"The defense grid's on high alert!" Shadowling shrieked. "Everyone move!"

They got to a safe distance, narrowly avoiding laser fire from the turrets. Kunoichi looked around, pointing up and gesturing to the others. Graviturtle understood first, following her finger to a panel on the side of the building.

"That panel houses the power grid that controls the perimeter defenses!" He explained. "We just need to shut it down!"

Mikey grinned, reaching into his belt.

"I got an idea!" he cheered.

He threw several smoke bombs at the turrets, obscuring their sensors.

"Oh, I get it!" Blobboid realized. "Grid, the panel! While the turrets can't see you!"

"Watch the master at work!" Griddex proclaimed.

He made himself even larger, tearing off the panel and ripping the wires within apart. The turrets shut down and the building was ripe for invading.

"Front door's open." Gridex announced, shrinking back to normal size.

"Good, but we're not taking the front door." Graviturtle told him. "We're going up."

 **-X-**

The group climbed to the top of the tower, Psionica lifting those who could not fly. Once they reached the top, they made their way into the penthouse area. Throwing the doors open, they rushed into a massive throne room.

"Sliver!" Graviturtle shouted.

Sliver spun his chair around, chuckling darkly. He looked just like Master Splinter, but wore samurai-esque armor, had bone spikes coming out of his shoulders, and possessed glowing red eyes.

"Welcome, my children." He boomed.

Mikey shivered at the sight.

"Evil Splinter…" he whimpered. "my worst nightmare come true…"

"We stopped being your kids a long time ago, old man!" Griddex snapped.

Psionica was not so vicious. She stepped forward, a forlorn look on her face.

"Sliver... Dad…" she let out. "It's not too late to put an end to this madness. Please, I don't want either of us to end up killing the other."

"Madness?" Sliver repeated. "Why can you not understand? I have this world's best interests at heart!"

"How is any of this in the world's best interest?!" Graviturtle demanded. "Maiming and hurting people! Setting off bombs! You betrayed everything you taught us! Everything you told us to be! You're not protecting the world, you're endangering it! You're no better than Shredder and Krang!"

Sliver scowled, rising from his throne.

"Do _not_ compare me to those madmen!" He snarled. "They cared only for themselves! I'm doing what I have to because no one else will!"

"This isn't the way, Sliver, and you know it!" Blobboid insisted.

"Don't you realize the atrocities you've committed?" Shellectro tried.

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good." Sliver rationalized. "And if you are not with me, then you are my enemy."

Psionica looked down, letting a bitter tear fall.

"...Then our father is truly dead." she choked.

"Mayor O'Neil was right about you." Shadowling spat. "You're beyond reason. And you need to go down for good this time."

"Do you actually believe you stand a chance?" Sliver jeered. "I know all your strengths... and weaknesses!"

He pressed a button on a hi-tech cane he was holding, dropping a glowing green cage over the heroes.

"What is this?" Mikey questioned. "Kryptonite?!"

"Refined Utromidium." Sliver corrected. "The strongest metal in the universe. You won't be escaping any time soon."

Kunoichi tries to cut at the bars, Shellectro blasts at it, and Griddex attempts to pry the bars apart; however, all their attempts are useless. Graviturtle attempted to lift it, but it had locked onto the floor. Psionica tried to pry it open, but Sliver opened a compartment in his staff, revealing glowing crystals. She immediately cried out, covering her ears.

"As you can see, I hold all the cards." he boasted. "Now, just kick back and relax until the birth of our new world."

He was about to lower the cage, but Graviturtle stepped forward.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" he demanded. "I can't believe Kasumi still respects you after all this bullshit!"

Sliver stopped, turning his head only slightly.

"Kasumi Lee did more for me, for mutants in general, than you will ever know, my son." he said solemnly. "My single greatest regret is that she will have to die for my dream to live."

Mikey caught that, then he rushed forward.

"And what about other humans, huh?" he shouted. "Seiko, Yukio, the clan! You have to have them, right? Humans who accepted and respected you even when they learned you were a mutant!"

Sliver turned to Mikey, who pressed on.

"In my world, we're all a big family, humans _and_ mutants." he said. "We're public knowledge, and we're heroes, even without superpowers. Sure there are people that don't like mutants, but there are always gonna be people like that. You can't let a few bad guys define an entire race."

"Whoa…" Griddex remarked. "You sure he's Blobboid?"

"Hey!" Blobboid objected.

"If there's anything left of the real Master Splinter in you, you'd know that." Mikey concluded.

Sliver was silent for several minutes, before a single tear fell from his eye.

"My God…" he let out. "What have I done…"

The Super Turtles all exchanged surprised looks at that.

"So there _is_ still hope for him." Shadowling whispered.

"Sliver…" Mikey began before changing his mind. "No, Master Splinter, please... let us out. It's not too late."

Sliver's hand shook as he pressed a button, opening the cage. Everyone slowly got out as Sliver faced them, overcome with grief.

"I have no right to ask, but…" he collapsed to his knees, dropping his cane and offering his wrists. "Forgive me."

Kunoichi walked over to him, taking off her mask and goggles. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged him. He slowly returned the hug, sagging in her grip. The others watched, their postures relaxed.

"Where's the bomb?" Graviturtle asked, his voice calm and soothing.

"On the roof." Sliver answered without hesitation. "The deactivation code... is family."

Quickly, Graviturtle and Shellectro rushed to the roof, blasting through the ceiling to save time. They found the bomb and Shellectro entered the code, shutting it down for good. Both turtles let out sighs of relief before peering through the hole they'd created.

"We did it!" He called out before sitting down. "We actually did it…"

 **-X-**

Later, Sliver was taken into police custody. Everyone watched as he was carted off, then Mikey began fluctuating once more.

"It's happening again." Mikey called out. "Stronger this time!"

"Guess you're going home." Graviturtle remarked.

"Thank you, for bringing our father back." Psionica told him gratefully.

"Hey, all in a day's work for a hero, right?" Mikey asked with a smirk. "If they write a comic about this, make sure they call me the Turtle Titan!"

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

Sometime later, Sliver was seated in a jail cell when two guards entered. He looked up at their entrance.

"You have a visitor." A guard announced.

Sliver got to his feet as Kasumi walked through the door. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Kasumi…" he let out.

"Hello, old friend." she replied.

She held up a Chinese checkerboard, an offering smile on her face.

"I have not played in some time." Sliver admitted.

"Well, here's hoping you still remember how." Kasumi told him.

She set up the board on a small table and they start playing.

"Graviturtle... no, Leonardo told me that after all this time, you still respected me and cared about me." Sliver recalled. "After everything I did... how?"

"You were lost, confused." Kasumi explained. "I held out hope that one day, you would return to me. I could understand your point of view, even if I didn't agree with it."

She met his eyes, taking his hand in hers.

"You're my best friend, Yoshi." she reminded him "Nothing will ever change that."

Sliver smiled perhaps his first genuine smile in awhile.

"Thank you, Kasumi." he said gratefully.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And thus, the Ultimate Drako are begins!

I did a few modifications to the Super Turtles, like giving them an actual origin story, something I feel the 2003 show sorely lacked. Vee/Shadowling is derived from Raven, while Karai/Kunoichi is based off of the Cassandra Cain incarnation of Batgirl, her costume derived from a female cosplay of the Winter Soldier I saw online. Kagome is basically their Oracle/Barbara Gordon, with the glasses, hairstyle, and naginata based on a picture her creator drew of her as she would have appeared in the 1987 show.

And yes, the mainstream version of Kagome used to wear glasses. I meant to establish that earlier during the Battle Nexus arc; Hikari would have noted how different she looks without them. It totally slipped my mind.

Also, the final scene with Kasumi and Sliver playing Chinese checkers was based on the final scene of the first X-Men film, where Professor X plays chess with Magneto.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	130. Planet Racers

**Chapter 129: Planet Racers**

* * *

The light from Ue-Sama's desperate action faded, and Raph and Kagome found themselves falling from the sky. They screamed as they landed on dirt-covered, rocky ground. Shaking their heads, they pulled themselves up.

"You okay?" Raph asked, offering Kagome a hand up.

"I've been worse." Kagome answered, taking his hand.

As they got to their feet, they took stock of their surroundings. Much to their surprise, they had landed on a bizarre alien planet with rock formations sticking out all over the place, a red sky shining above them with two planets hovering overhead.

"Where the hell are we?!" Raph questioned.

"I don't know." Kagome admitted. "But safe to say, we're not on Earth."

"At least wherever we are has oxygen." Raph said gratefully.

At that moment, they heard what sounded like dirt bikes revving. Jumping slightly, they looked to see multiple such bikes jetting down from the mountains behind them.

"What in the-?' Kagome let out. "What is this, F-Zero?!"

"It's some sort of alien Nascar." Raph said as realization dawned. "And we're in the center of the track!"

They scrambled to dodge, one bike in particular sailing past them and crashing hard. Once the two ninjas got their bearings, Raph stormed toward the bike.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" He demanded. "Can't you see we're walking here?!"

That's when he got close enough and his anger turned to worry when he saw the two people who were driving. They were unconscious and hurt on the ground, something that had Kagome gasping in horror.

"They're hurt!" She exclaimed, rushing to their side. "Raph, help me!"

Raph quickly joined her, nudging the driver, a human-looking man, awake. While he did this, Kagome tended to the second driver, a blue cat woman with long turquoise hair. While the cat woman remained unconscious, the man began to stir.

"Are you okay?" Kagome questioned.

"Not for long." The man groaned, weakly pointing behind him.

The two ninjas turned to see a group of four hungry, four-legged alien beasts charging at them. Both instantly did not like the look of the creatures.

"I... take it these aren't friends of yours." Raph remarked.

"No, they're not." The man insisted, clutching his left arm as he hit a button that put the bike upright once more. "Quick, get on. We need to get out of here."

"Raph, please tell me you can drive this thing." Kagome begged.

"We're about to find out." Raph answered. "Get these two into that back seat."

Kagome nodded, then helped the man and his catwoman co-rider into their seats. Raph then hopped onto the front with Kagome climbing on behind him. He went to start the engines, but the overly complicated system instantly threw him for a loop, something that was not good given the ever approaching threat.

"Uh, Raph?" Kagome let out, her eyes not leaving the bloodthirsty hoard that was closing in. "Not to rush you, but... HURRY UP!"

"Hey, this ain't no Shell-Cycle!" Raph told her, hitting buttons at random to try and get the bike to work.

"Red button, center row." the man instructed.

Raph jammed the red button and the bike started up.

"Floor it!" Kagome screamed.

Raph did so and they sped off, the beasts in hot pursuit. They quickly left the beasts in their tracks, turning the bike towards a ramp carved into the stones of a canyon. They vaulted over it, the bike bouncing off several stalagmites before landing on another cliffside.

"Not bad." The man admitted.

Soon, a large structure that looked like a massive UFO filled with people came into view, hovering over what appeared to be a finish line of some sorts. The other bikes were already there, getting loaded onto the UFO as Raph and Kagome's bike closed in. As they crossed over the finish line, a voice called out over a loudspeaker system.

"Race fans, this is the ultimate challenge!" the voice proclaimed. "One planet, three days! Five racing machines! As Race Commissioner Morrey has promised, anything can happen on the hostile world of Laotora 4! Just ask Godman Falcon of Team Fitts, clocking in a full 3.22 minutes behind the others on this, Day 1 of the USPRA Charity Race Event!"

The man grumbled a bit, leaning onto the side of the back seat.

"Rub it in, why don't ya?" he muttered.

* * *

Afterwards, the man and his partner, who introduced themselves as Godman Falcon and Methania Fitts, were getting looked at in their private wing. Methania was awake by this point, but had suffered a broken leg and was currently bedridden. Godman had his left arm in a metal cast, but was otherwise okay. Kagome and Raph were with them, watching as Godman spoke with a robotic mechanic looking over the bike.

"Servos burnt out, not good for propellers." it informed him. "Need replacements. lower subframe too. very bent."

"Just tell me it can be repaired before the next race." Godman insisted.

"Can, but very tight." The repairman promised.

At that moment, a screen flickered on, revealing the face of a bald, wrinkly-faced red alien. Godman quickly turned to address the call.

"Mr. Morrey." he greeted. "How can I-?"

" _Sorry to break this to ya, Falcon, but I'm bringing in another team to replace you._ " Morrey said solemnly. " _Team Fitts is out._ "

"You can't do this!" Godman snapped. "You know how important this race is for me and Methania!"

" _Your arm is broken, so you can't steer, and Methania's leg is badly damaged, so neither can she_." Morrey pointed out. "Y _ou need two people for the bike, one to drive and one to navigate._ "

"Raph can drive." Kagome offered, patting Raph on the shoulder. "You saw what he could do out on the tracks."

Raph turned to her in surprise.

"Hey, wait a minute, Kagome!" He exclaimed. "We shouldn't even _be_ here to begin with! What about my siblings? Sensei? Your mom?"

"Raph, it's our fault these two got hurt in the first place." Kagome reminded him. "It's the least we can do. Besides, we don't exactly have a way to go home, so while we're here, we might as well make ourselves useful."

Methania sat up as best she could, turning to the two ninjas.

"I might be able to help with that." she offered. "My uncle is the premier subspace/temporal mechanics theorist in this sector. If there's a way to get you two back, he'll figure it out."

"Okay, we'll help you win this race, and you take us to your uncle." Kagome proposed. "Deal?"

"I can agree to that." Methania nodded before glancing at Raph. "How about you, Gamaron?"

"Don't have much of a choice in the matter." Raph admitted before giving in. "Count me in."

" _Technically this is against the rules._ " Morrey pointed out. " _However, this is a charity race, not one of the championship races._ " He sighed. " _Very well, I'll make an exception this one time_."

"Thank you Mr. Morray." Godman said with a smile. "You won't regret this."

The call ended and Raph sighed.

"Well, I always wanted to race pro." He said.

"Just be careful." Kagome urged. "From the looks of it, these races are pretty dangerous."

"Can't be any worse than all the shit we went through traveling with Professor Honeycutt." Raph pointed out. "And who knows? This could be fun."

* * *

The next morning, the UFO descended near an icy area that was in the midst of a snow storm. It opened up several compartments, depositing the bikes in front of a starting line as the announcer from yesterday spoke up.

"Good morning, all beings and spectators!" He announced. "This is Nobby Bloe bringing you Day 2, live from the cruel frozen wastes of Laotora 4! The dropoff is complete, racers at the starting grid! As for us, we'll be relocating to the finish line!"

The bikes began towing the line as Raph suppressed a shiver, pulling the red and yellow coat he'd been provided tighter around himself.

"Good thing these biker suits came in turtle sizes." He muttered. "Hate to be out here in just my gear."

While they waited for the starting signal, the bikers from the bike next to them gave them condescending looks, chuckling to themselves.

"Hey, Falcon!" One of the riders shouted. "Gonna beef it again?"

He and his buddy laughed as Raph turned to Godman.

"What's eating those two?" He asked.

"That's Tripper Nitro and Jag Majoria of Team Koyoshada." Godman explained. "Watch out for them. They don't play nice."

"The flag is up!" Nobby called out as lights began ascending signal towers on each side of the line. "They wait for the signal!

A green light flashed at the top of the towers, spurring everyone into motion.

"And they're OFF!" Nobby cheered as the bikes all shot off down the track.

"So why exactly does this bike need two riders?" Raph wondered, gunning the engines to gain a lead. "You never did get around to explaining that during your tutorial."

"You saw how complicated these things are." Godman pointed out. "Plus, Planet Racers have to deal with all sorts of obstacles and hazards. That's where the navigator comes in. It's my job to keep you informed of what's up ahead."

At that moment, his screen lit up, flashing red and yellow.

"Speaking of which, we got a 40 foot drop into the ice tunnels dead ahead." He warned.

"Good." Raph smirked. "I gotta make up for that lousy start, anyway."

They went down into the tunnels and Godman's screen began beeping again.

"Another caution!" he let out. "There's subterranean life down here!"

"What kind?" Raph questioned.

"Worms!" Godman shouted.

* * *

On board the UFO, Nobby, a bald green creature similar to Morret, spoke with the race commissioner about what he'd learned.

"Worms, Commissioner?" he asked. "Just how big are they?"

Morrey just shrugged, as if he didn't know or care. Nobby had a sneaking suspicion it was the latter.

"All I know is that they dug those tunnels." Morrey informed him.

"We gotta stop the race!" Nobby exclaimed.

He went to hit a button on a large console in front of him, but Morrey grabbed his wrist.

"No, I don't think so." Morrey declared. "Ratings have gone up because this is the most hostile planet we've ever raced on. A little danger never hurt anyone."

Nobby pulled his arm free, looking at Morrey with grave concern.

"Are you... hoping someone gets hurt?" He questioned.

"Of course not!" Morrey promised. "But make sure the Race-Cams keep up with the action, just in case."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Kagome was lurking just outside the door out of sight, hearing everything.

"That slimy son of a bitch." She swore under her breath. "He's sending those riders into danger to boost his ratings. I have to tell Methania."

* * *

Back in the race, Team Fitts sped by other racers, coming up to a three-tunnel intersection.

"Which way?" Raph questioned. "We've got three tunnels ahead!"

"Uh... middle!" Godman answered, checking his screen.

They prepared to go, but as they neared the entrance, a giant worm with a mouthful of fangs popped out and attacked.

"I mean left! Left!" Godman hastily corrected.

Raph made a sharp turn for the left tunnel, taking off down it with the giant worm in hot pursuit.

"That worm ain't your average nightcrawler!" Raph let out. "Why didn't they warn us about this?!"

"Hell if I know!" Godman exclaimed. "We're supposed to be told of any deadly hazard!"

Suddenly, one of the racers collided with theirs, sending both bikes spinning out and crashing onto their sides. Raph looked back, seeing it was Nitro's bike and scowled as he fiddled with the buttons.

"That asshole tore the hydraulic hose when he slammed us!" He sneered. "We got no stabilizers!"

They pile out to lift the bike up when the worm shows up, devouring one of the Race-Cams.

* * *

At Methania's bedside, she and Kagome watched what was going on, gasping in horror when the camera feed cut out.

"Whoa! Massive worm alert!" Nobby called out over the loud speakers. "That thing just ate one of our Race-Cams! It's not looking good for Teams Fitts and Koyashada! They better get their bikes in gear _fast_!"

"Come on Raph…" Kagome said quietly, her fists clenched in worry. "Get out of there."

* * *

Back in the race, the worm kept coming as Nitro and his team got their bike back up. Unfortunately, lack of stabilizers, the sheer size of the bike, and the slippery conditions made that hard for Team Fitts.

"Hey, Nitro!" Raph called out. "Give us a hand, will ya?

"Sorry, Gamaron." Nitro called out, getting back on his bike. "Nothing personal. But on the racetrack, it's every man for himself!"

With that, he took off. Godman shook his fist in anger.

"You two-faced-!"

"No time!" Raph snapped. "We need a new strategy!"

Raph then looked down, seeing a massive crack in the ice caused by the worm. *He grinned, then drew his sai, stabbing at the ice around the bike.

"Are you crazy?!" Godman exclaimed.

"I hope so." Raph answered, not looking up from his work. "Otherwise, this will probably never work."

Eventually, he created a fault line that enabled them to break through just as the worm arrived. The two grabbed onto the bike just as it fell. They got into position, righting the bike and taking off down the second tunnel, the worm right behind them.

"Nice trick" Godman complimented. "Sorry I called you crazy."

"No worries." Raph assured him. "I've been called-"

Suddenly, Raph began to glitch in and out, shocking both him and Godman. It went away after a minute, allowing Raph to regain his senses and focus.

"What the fuck was that?" he wondered quietly.

* * *

At the UFO, Kagome and Methania went to confront the commissioner. As they walked through the halls, Kagome began to glitch out as well. She stopped short, looking at her hands as they phased in and out before settling down. She flexed them for good measure before running to catch up to Methania.

"Well... that was unpleasant." she muttered.

After a minute, Morrey emerged from his office, talking on a phone with the races publicist.

"No, no. Double the marketing." he insisted. "I want tomorrow's race heavily promoted. You think today is intense, we're gonna send the ratings through the roof! The ad money is gonna flood in!"

"Is that so?" Methania questioned.

Morrey looked up to see the two girls. He hung up, tucking his phone into his pocket before addressing them.

"Something bothering you two?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kagome answered. "The giant ice worms that nearly ate our friends!"

"That was a surprise to me as well." Morrey bluffed. "But everyone was aware this was a harsh planet, and I have your signed waivers to prove it."

"They knew there would be risks, yes, but you're purposely putting them in harm's way." Kagome accused. "And for what? Some boosted ratings and a cash lining for your pocket? There's a word for you where I come from: a selfish, greedy dirtbag!"

"Think what you want." Morrey shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He began to walk away.

"I'm sure the Race Council would like to know you're turning this so-called charity race into a death match!" Methania threatened.

Morrey stopped walking, but did not turn around.

"Be careful what you say, Methania." He warned. "You might hurt my feelings. And don't forget, you need _my_ approval if you ever wanna race again."

And with that, he left.

"I guess asswipes like him exist all over the multiverse." Kagome mused.

"Come on, let's check on Raphael and Godman." Methania insisted, the two girls leaving as well.

* * *

Back inside the ice tunnel, Raph and Godman continued to evade the worm, heading up on a zigzagging path.

"Gimme the gyros on high prep!" Raph commanded. "We've got some maneuvering to do!"

"You got it!" Godman told him as he looked over his screen. "We'll be outta the glacier in five minutes. Better pick up speed."

"Why?" Raph asked.

"There's... a bit of a jump." Godman answered.

Raph looked up, seeing a massive canyon up ahead. He grinned like an adrenaline junkie, revving the engines.

"Full throttle it is!" He cheered.  
They made the jump, the worm falling into the canyon below while the two racers made it to the other side, cheering as they landed.

"Hate to borrow my brother's line, but... BOOYAKASHA!" He shouted.

* * *

Back at the UFO, Nobby continued reporting the action.

"Exciting news, race fans!" He declared. "Team Fitts and Team Koyashada have exited the ice tunnels and are on the move! However, Team Fitts is way off course and will have to pull some serious stunts if they're going to get back on track."

"At least they're okay." Kagome voiced.

Nobby turned to see Kagome and Methania enter the booth.

"Oh... what can I do for you?" he asked.

"We've known each other a long time, Nobby." Methania reminded him. "Tell me the truth. What is Commissioner Morrey up to?"

"What I know and what I can prove are two different things, Methania." Nobby informed her.

"There's a way to get proof, but we need your help." Kagome informed him.

"What do you need?" Nobby asked, getting twin grins from the girls.

* * *

Back in the race, Godman and Raph are riding along the edge of a cliff, with barely enough room for their bike. Unfortunately, that was when Raph began glitching out again. This time, the episode caused him to lose his grip on the bike.

"Damn it, not again!" He cursed.

With no one steering, the racer began to shoot into the misty emptiness as it plummeted over a ravine.

* * *

In the observatory, Kagome also glitched out, watching the screen in horror.

"Raph!" She screamed.

* * *

As the racer fell off the path, Raph regained solidity and grabbed the controls.

"Now that's more like it!" Raph shouted. "Now hang on and get ready for a little off-road action!"

Using a jagged ice outcropping as a ramp, Raph jumped the racer back on course and over the other racers.

"Yes!" Raph cheered, punching the air.

"Unbelievable!" Nobby exclaimed. "Somehow, Team Fitts has not only gotten back on course, but they take the lead!"

They crossed the finish line and everyone went nuts.

"And it's Team Fitts in first!" Nobby declared.

Everyone cheered happily, including Methania and Kagome, who ran to meet up with the boys.

* * *

Later, the team met up in the garage, Kagome immediately grabbing Raph.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking him over. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Raph assured her.

"That weird glitch thing is happening to you too?" She questioned.

"Wait, you were glitching too?" he wondered, looking her over as well.

"It might be Ultimate Drako." Kagome theorized. "He could be trying to call us back from where Ue-Sama sent us. It was the same feeling I got when he sent us here. Like-"

"Like we were being pulled at or something." Raph recalled.

"You can't abandon me now." Godman insisted. "We're in the middle of a race!"

"It's not like we have any control over it." Raph pointed about.

About that time, the mechanic entered, looking over the bike.

"Racing good." it complimented. "Track, not so good. Good that you live, though."

"Thanks, Muk." Godman told the mechanic. "Better check her over top to bottom. She went through a lot out there."

-X-

Leaving Muk to his work, the team walked off and discussed what had happened, Methania and Kagome telling Raph and Godman about Morrey.

"Yeesh, what a slimeball." Raph sneered.

"No argument here." Kagome told him. "His power's gone to his head."

"We've got a plan to expose him, but it's gonna take until tomorrow, during the last race." Methania informed them all.

"Do what you have to Methania." Godman insisted. "He's a disgrace to the Planet Racers."

* * *

The next day, the racers were deposited within an alien rainforest.

"Good evening, all beings and forms!" Nobby declared. "Welcome to the third and final race of this Planet Racers charity event, coming to you live from the moonlit rainforests of Laotora 4! With sinking sludge pits waiting for them, the last thing these racers need to worry about is the mysterious Mud-Riders, who I hear are cannibals. Good thing Commissioner Morrey has somehow convinced them to allow us passage through their lands."

"Yeah, right." Raph scoffed. "Be ready for anything, Godman."

"You got it." Godman nodded.

The bikes lined up at the starting line and the lights flashed.

"The flag is up..." Nobby began as the green light flashed. "And they're OFF!"

The racers took off, Godman almost immediately getting an alert.

"Caution up ahead." he warned. "Zero visibility in the mud pits."

"Peachy…" Raph let out.

"I'm raising the chassis." Godman declared. "Just crank the speed up. We'll make it.

The bike lifted up on its wheels. As they went along, several figures riding what look like giant manta rays emerged from the swamp, swooping after them.

Heads up, a new caution." Godman called out.

"What now?!" raph snapped.

"It's the Mudriders!" Godman realized. "They're attacking!"

"God-fucking-damnit!" Raph screamed. "I KNEW IT!"

* * *

Back at the UFO, Kagome and Methania prepared to confront Morrey. Nobby was there, keeping a Race-Cam active but out of sight as they approached him

"Hey, Commissioner!" Kagome shouted. "You've got some explaining to do! Why are the Mudriders attacking the racers?"

"How should I know?" Morrey questioned. "They gave us permission to race through there."

"Liar!" Methania accused. "I checked!"

Morrey stopped in his tracks as Methania took out a slip of paper from her jacket.

"Not only did they reject your little permission slip, but they specifically said that _anyone_ who ventured into their swamps would be attacked on sight." She informed him, as well as the camera.

"Where did you get that?!" Morrey demanded, snatching up the paper.

"The jig is up, Morrey!" Kagome declared. "We know you sent the racers out there, and you knew they might not survive!"

Morrey scoffed, tucking the paper into his robe.

"Hey, they're giving their lives for a good cause." He brushed off.

"What cause? Your ratings?!" Methania shrieked.

"Those ratings are gonna keep Planet Racing going for a long time, sweetheart!" Morrey snapped, jabbing her in the chest. "So what if we lose a few racers? They're a dime a dozen! I'll get more, and-"

That's when he noticed the Race-Cam hovering behind Kagome. The kunoichi crossed her arms, smirking, as Morrey looked on in shock.

"Smile, you're on live camera." She informed him.

"Indeed he is!" Nobby declared. "I imagine the Racing Commission will have a lot to say about this exclusive interview!"

"You're finished, Morrey." Methania declared. "And for your sake, you better hope all those racers make it back alive."

* * *

Back with the racers, Raph and Godman were right behind Nitro's team. He gave them a condescending wave.

"See ya at the finish line, losers!" he jeered.

Unfortunately for him, a group of Mud-Riders had set a trap, ambushing Nitro's bike and causing it to crash. The angered natives close in on Nitro, electrical spears in hand.

"You were warned, but still, you trespass on our lands, outworlder!" One mudrider hissed. "Now you will pay!"

Raph saw this and pulled to a stop, much to Godman's confusion.

"You gotta be kidding me, Raph!" he exclaimed. "You wanna help Nitro after he left us for worm food yesterday?!"

"What can I say?" Raph shrugged as he grabbed his sai. "My father raised me right."

He ran to Nitro's aid as the racer struggled to avoid deadly blows. Raph jumped into the fray, fighting off the Mud-Riders and giving Nitro time to recover.

"Move it, Nitro!" the red turtle shouted as he kicked several mudriders back. "Get to your bike!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Nitro let out.

He ran over to his bike as Raph kept fighting the Mud-riders.

"Why's he helping us?" Majoria asked as he got the bike upright again.

"Who cares?" Nitro sneered. "We got a race to win!"

They climbed onto their bike and took off. Eventually, Raph managed to take down the last of the mudriders, allowing him to run back to the bike. Godman had his arms crossed, looking quite pissed.

"Nice job, Raph." he snarled. "Your goody-goody attitude let Nitro take the lead! There's no room for honor in racing."

"Winning without honor is _not_ winning at all." Raph argued before sighing. "Man, I sound like Leo."

They speed off, making their way to a tunnel.

"The finish line is just beyond that forest!" Godman informed him. "First one through that gap gets the lead!"

They close in on Nitro, pulling ahead just in time reach the tunnel. They exit the tunnel, speeding across the finish line to victory.

"Team Fitts takes the cup in the USPRA's charity race event!" Nobby shouted as the entire UFO exploded into cheers.

The two victorious racers climbed off their bikes, waving at the cheering crowds. Kagome and Methania came down to join them, the former getting swept off her feet by an elated Raph. He spun her around in celebration before they shared a kiss.

"You did it!" Kagome cheered. "Great job Raph!"

"How about you?" Raph asked.

"Morrey will never work in the racing industry again." Methania said with a nod.

"Good." Godman nodded before shaking Raph's hand. "Way to win a race, partner."

Once they released hands, both Raph and Kagome began to glitch out again.

"Here we go again…" Raph said.

"Looks like you're gone for good this time." Godman noted with a smile. "Just remember that if you do nothing else with your life, you were once a Planet Racer. Not everyone can say that."

"And you remember: race with honor." Raph insisted.

"So long!" Kagome waved.

With that, the two vanished.

"I'll remember, Raph." Godman promised, taking Methania's hand. "Winning without honor... that's just not winning."

He and Methania turned back to the UFO, waving to the cheering crowds.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And that's part 2 of Ultimate Drako's arc down. Four more to go.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	131. Who You Gonna Call?

**Chapter 130: Who You Gonna Call?**

* * *

As the light faded, Donnie plummeted, face planting into what was thankfully soft grass. He pulled himself and dusted himself off, only to instantly freeze up when he got a look at his surroundings. He seemed to be in what appeared to be New York, except all of the inhabitants were anthropomorphic animals rather than humans. One, a giraffe, bent his neck down to check on him.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

Nearby, a little cat girl tugged on her mother's skirt, pointing at Donnie.

"Mommy, why is that guy not wearing any clothes?" she questioned.

Hearing that, Donnie reflexively covered himself before looking up at the giraffe.

"Hey... could you tell me where I am?" he asked. "Is this New York?"

"New York?" the giraffe questioned. "Never heard of it. You're in Zoo Amsterdam, stranger."

"Zoo… Amsterdam?" Donnie repeated before realization dawned. "Oh man... I dimension hopped."

The giraffe looked at him oddly.

"Are you on the sauce, man?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Donnie explained. "Let's just say I'm not from around here."

"Right." the giraffe said, deciding to go with it. "Well, unless you want to be arrested for public nudity, I suggest you get dressed."

"I… don't suppose you know a place where I could actually get some clothes?" Donnie asked.

The giraffe shrugged out of his coat, handing it over to him.

"There's a reptilian clothing store just down the street." he offered. "They're certain to have something that will fit you."

"Thanks." Donnie said gratefully, pulling on the coat and hurrying away.

* * *

After a bit, Donnie exited the clothing store in question, wearing a purple sweatsuit.

"Okay." he muttered to himself. "Now that I can blend in better, what the heck do I do now?"

He walked through the streets, trying to decide what to do.

"Ultimate Drako sent me here." he muttered. "The rest of my family could be in trouble. I gotta find a way back."

At that moment, he heard a loud alarm, and looked up to see a white 1959 Cadillac with the Ghostbusters insignia rocket down the streets.

"No way…" he let out. "Was that the Ectomobile?"

His curiosity peaked, Donnie hurried after the car.

* * *

Taking to the rooftops, Donnie followed the Ectomobile to an old art museum. As it pulled to a stop, out stepped five turtles, all wearing jackets with the Ghostbusters' emblems on them and armed with proton packs. They all stood in front of the museum, powering up their proton packs.

"No way…" Donnie said aloud.

"Alright, we have a class 5 spectre here." one of them, wearing a brown fedora, said. "We need to get in, get it contained, and get out."

"Harold, who's in charge here?" a second one, this one wearing a baseball cap, demanded.

Harold sighed.

"You, Bill." he deadpanned.

"Right." Bill nodded. "Now, we have a class five spectre in there. We go in, contain it, and get out."

They darted into the museum, Donnie following.

 **-X-**

Keeping to the shadows, Donnie watched the turtle Ghostbusters looking around, Harold holding out a small device that was beeping rapidly.

"The PKE meter is going crazy." he warned. "Keep your guard up, everyone!"

At that very moment, in a Chinese exhibit, a vortex began swirling around. A Chinese man with blue skin descended. For a minute, Donnie believed it was Ho Chan, but a gut feeling told him it was something far worse.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "Free from that accursed limbo!"

It was then he looked around, noticing the Ghostbuster Turtles standing there.

"What manner of creatures are you that would stand against Chi-You, bringer of order and a warrior unequaled?" he questioned.

"Chi-You…" Donnie repeated softly. "He's one of the Pantheon. The three other members the guys told me about." He looked at the Ghostbuster Turtles in fear. "They have no idea what they're dealing with here."

One of the Ghostbusters, wearing glasses, stepped forward.

"Yes, well... good evening, Chi-You." he greeted. "As a duly-designated representative of the City, County and State of Zoo Amsterdam, I order you to cease any and all supernatural activity and return forthwith to your place of origin, or to the next convenient parallel dimension."

"Hmmm…" Chi-You mused. "No."

He raised his hand, preparing a magical blast, but Donnie sprang into action.

"Look out!" he shouted, shoving the Ghostbuster out of the way of Chi-You's blast.

The others looked at him in surprise.

"What the hell are you doin' here, kid?" one of them, a tall man with a darker skin tone than the others, demanded. "This is dangerous!"

"You have no idea!" Donnie shot back. "He's a Pantheon member! Not a ghost!"

"You know of the Pantheon?" Chi-You questioned.

"Yeah." Donnie informed him, glaring. "My family's had plenty of run-ins with yours, pal. Especially Rat King and Kitsune."

At the mere mention of Kitsune's name, Chi-You's eyes lit up with rage.

"Kitsune?!" he screamed.

Donnie gulped. "I… take it you two don't get along."

"I spent centuries in that filthy limbo because of her!" Chi-You ranted. "All because she broke the rules of our Great Game by conspiring with the Tetsu-Oni! A demon, not a mortal!"

"Uhh... actually the Tetsu-Oni is an alien known as Krang." Donnie informed him. "So... technically mortal. Just really long lived and really sadistic."

"You guys getting any of this?" Bill piped up, confused. "Ernie? Dan? Rookie?"

"I'll explain later." Donnie informed them before turning back to Chi-You.

"It matters not." Chi-You retorted. "My sister betrayed me. Sentenced me to hundreds of years in a living hell. But now... I am free to smite this world as I did in days long past."

"Sorry to break it to you, but you got the wrong world." Donnie told him. "This is... not your Earth. Or mine for that matter."

Chi-You blinked, before taking another look.

"That would explain why all of you are… animals." he remarked.

"Okay," Bill cut in, "I dunno what's going on here, but we still got a job to do! This guy is toast!"

The Ghostbusters stepped forward, unhooking and preparing their proton packs.

"Pathetic creature." Chi-You scoffed. "As if you could stop me. The only reason I'm letting you live is because I have more important matters to attend to. I must learn where I am, and how to return to my home."

With that, he vanished. The Ghostbusters blinked in surprise, before turning to Donnie.

"Okay, kid." said Bill. "You got some explaining to do."

"I did say I would." Donnie agreed.

* * *

The Ghostbusters took Donnie back to their home base, an old firehouse, and sat him down in the lab for his explanation.

"My name is Hamato Donatello." he began. "I'm not from this dimension. And neither is Chi-You. We come from a world inhabited by humans."

"Humans?" Bill repeated. "What's a human?"

"The uh… animal that Chi-You appeared to you as." Donnie replied. "Basically, think like monkeys, but with no tails and without hair."

"Creepy." said the Rookie.

"Chi-You isn't your run of the mill ghost either." Donnie went on. "He's a member of the Pantheon, a family of ancient divine beings my own family has had more than one tussle with."

"Then this isn't a spectre, but a being once worshipped as a deity." Harold mused.

"Like that chaos god who summoned the marshmallow monster." Bill added.

Donnie chuckled. "Funny thing. There used to be a group of Ghostbusters in my world, too.

But they went out of business sometime in the 90s. Still, they were popular. Even got movies made about them."

"Wow." Bill let out. "I'm… kinda jealous hearing that."

"Focus, people!" Dan cut in. "We've got a godlike being loose in Zoo Amsterdam."

"Right." Donnie nodded. "He's incredibly powerful, but I'm afraid I don't know exactly what his power is."

He stood up. "I initially just planned to find a way back to my dimension. But as long as Chi-You's running lose, I can't just leave."

"My thoughts exactly." Harold piped up. "How about this, Donatello? You help us take down this Chi-You, and we'll help find a way to send you back."

"Works for me." Donnie agreed.

He offered his hand, which Harold shook. At that very moment, they heard chanting from outside.

"What the hell is that?" Bill questioned.

Rookie went to the window, lifting his goggles.

"Uh, guys?" he piped up. "I think I know what Chi-You's powers are."

They looked out, seeing a slew of numerous Zoo Amsterdam civilians surrounding the area, all with glazed over eyes as if in a trance.

"He's brainwashed them all!" Donnie realized.

"Aw man, not again!" Dan groaned. "I hate brainwashing!"

Suddenly, Donnie began glitching in and out. After a few minutes, it faded.

"What in the world?" he pondered.

"What the hell?" Ernie exclaimed. "Harold, what's wrong with him?"

"From the looks of it, he's in some state of transdimensional flux." Harold theorized. "It could be something's trying to drag him back to his world."

"That's great!" Donnie exclaimed.

"For you, maybe." Bill told him. "But right now, you have the most knowledge on this Chi-You character. So we kinda need you _not_ to leave!"

"It's not like I'm in control of it!" Donnie defended.

They quickly suited up and hurried out, as Chi-You stepped out before his slaves.

"Hey, Chi-You!" Donnie called out. "Isn't this a bit much? I thought the rules of the Pantheon's game specified subtlety and keeping a low profile!"

"My siblings are not here, so the rules of the Great Game are null and void." Chi-You retorted. "With my army of thralls, I will conquer everything! Impose order on all worlds! And get my vengeance on Kitsune!"

"Well, you're gonna have to get by us first!" Bill declared.

Chi-You cackled. "Oh trust me, that will not be a problem. Thralls, destroy them, but leave the purple one. I may have use for him later."

The thralls all charged, clashing with the Ghostbusters while Donnie hopped over them, going straight for Chi-You and kicking him down.

"You call yourself a 'warrior unequaled'?" he taunted. "How about you release your slaves and fight us like a real man?"

"Foolish insect!" Chi-You snapped. "I am no man! I have transcended humanity, and I will not be goaded by such tricks!"

His eyes flashed red, and he began growing, assuming a new form. He grew to massive proportions, his skin turning red as his feet became cloven hooves. His face elongated, becoming a cow's face, complete with a golden nose ring. Massive horns sprouted from his head, completing his transformation into a minotaur.

"I think I liked him better as a 'human'." Rookie said nervously

"You have forced my hand." Chi-You snarled. "I will destroy you all! Peel the flesh from your bones!"

"Oh, yeah?" Bill taunted. "Well, thanks for giving us a bigger target!"

The Ghostbusters all aimed their proton packs at Chi-You, firing on him. He recoiled in pain and surprise.

"Gyah!" he let out. "What is this? How are you hurting me?!"

"Our tech is specifically designed to hurt paranormal entities like you!" Rookie boasted.

Harold threw out a ghost trap, which opened up as they forced Chi-You up and over it with their proton packs.

"NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" the bull shrieked. "IT CAN'T END THIS WAY! I'M A GOD! A GOD!"

"Either way, you're goin' in the box!" Ernie declared.

As Chi-You is sucked in, he screamed out one last threat:

"NOOOO! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

With that, he was drawn into the ghost trap, which they quickly slammed shut. All of the Zoo Amsterdam people suddenly snap out of it, disoriented and loopy.

"Phew." Bill let out, wiping his brow in relief.

"Here, give him to me." Donnie said, holding out his hand. "I'll make sure Chi-You never sees the light of another day."

Bill nodded, handing him the ghost trap.

"This isn't the end, you hear me!" Chi-You ranted from within the trap. "I will get out! I will make you pay! I will make all of you pay!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Donnie retorted.

"Foolish boy." Chi-You scoffed with a dark chuckle. "I am immortal. I know how to be patient. I _will_ escape eventually."

Before Donnie could retort, he began to glitch out again.

"And here I go again!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks for you help." Harold said. ."It's a good thing you showed up when you did. I don't know if we could have handled that without you."

Bill tossed him his jacket.

"Here." he told him. "You're an honorary Ghostbuster now."

Donnie caught the jacket, which began glitching out with him.

"Thanks!" he called out. "And good luck!"

With that, he vanished, taking Chi-You for the ride.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Zoo Amsterdam and the Ghostbuster Turtles are taken from IDW's second _TMNT/Ghostbusters_ crossover; wanted to mix it up for a bit. As for who ends up in the Same as it Never Was timeline, you'll have to stay tuned to find out.

And this isn't the first time I've implied the Ghostbusters existed/exist in the main universe in this fic; way back during Notes from the Underground, Hisako quipped that the Ghostbusters have been out of business for years, if any of you recall.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	132. Bad Moon Rising

**Chapter 131: Bad Moon Rising**

* * *

As the light dissipated, Vee plummeted, landing heavily on bizarre gray-colored grass. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked around, seeing she was in a weird, shadowy area that brought to mind similarities to Halloween Town from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

"Toto…" she began, "I don't think we're in New York anymore."

She walked a bit, trying to get her bearings.

"If Jack Skellington comes in singing, I'm gonna flip." she muttered.

At that moment, she heard a scream. She looked to see a little girl running toward her, chased by a flock of bizarre creatures that resembled pterodactyls, but with eyeballs for heads.

"Whoa there!" she cried out, scooping up the kid and drawing a kama with her free hand. "Hey! Uglies! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The beasts turned to her, circling her in an attack formation.

"Miss, be careful!" the girl cried out. "Don't look an Opticarn in the eyes! They'll steal your soul!"

"Thanks for the heads-up, kid." Vee said gratefully, twisting her mask around to act as a blindfold. "Make sure you keep your eyes shut too, and don't make a noise. I have to concentrate."

The girl quickly closed her eyes while Vee focused and tried to recall Splinter's lessons on such a situation, her father's words echoing in her mind.

" _Blind fighting is more than honing your other senses. It is about perception, and giving the illusion of control. You may think you have the upper hand in the situation, but you do not._ "

Focusing, Vee slashed out with a kama, hitting flesh and slicing through as an Opticarn let out a pained screech. She heard another swooping down before slashing at it, hitting it in the eye. A third one swooped down, but Vee hacked out, slicing clean through its neck and severing its eyeball-head. Consumed souls spewed forth out of the Opticarn's open neck, distracting the flock. Seeing her chance, Vee wisely decided to beat it.

"Okay, kid." she said, putting her mask back on right. "Where can we go that's safe?"

"The city's not far from here." the girl replied, pointing ahead. "Let's get going!"

Vee nodded and took off with the girl in her arms.

* * *

Eventually, they made it a safe distance away and Vee set the girl down to catch her breath, getting her first good look at the girl. She appeared to be around six or seven years old and mostly human with long black hair, but with pointed, elf-like ears. She was wearing a simple black-and-white striped shirt, dark-grey overalls, sneakers, and a bat-styled headband.

"Well, that happened." she deadpanned. "Good thing I was there. You okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine!" the girl assured, giving a slight curtsy and smile. "I'm Lucrezia. But my friends call me Lulu."

"Venus de Milo." Vee introduced. "Call me Vee." She looked around. "So… where are we?"

"Nocturna." Lulu replied. "Home to what the normal world considers magic and supernatural. It exists in the shadows of that world."

"Whoa…" Vee let out. "If my family wasn't being attacked by Ultimate Drako, I would probably be in heaven."

"What?" Lulu asked, confused.

"Very long story." Vee dismissed. "Let's focus on yours right now. Why were those things after you?"

"Opticarns are predators." Lulu explained. "They go after anything that'll provide a meal."

"Okay." Vee went on. "Next question: why are you out here all alone?"

"My mommy." Lulu replied, her shoulders drooping a little. "She disappeared. I was out looking for her."

"Oh." Vee said. "Well, who's your mommy? Maybe I can help you find her?"

"Her name's Lilith." Lulu told her. "She's the head of a big werewolf pack in the city."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Vee held her hands up. "Did you say werewolf?"

"Yeah. The Sisterhood." Lulu clarified. "That's what they call Mommy's pack. But they're all gone. Something happened to them!"

Vee stood up.

"Alright then, we better find out what happened to them." she decided.

"Really?" Lulu asked, surprised.

"Yeah, my family and I are big on that kind of thing." Vee told her.

"Your family?" Lulu repeated. "Where are they?"

"I honestly don't know." Vee answered. "We were all separated and I ended up here. And as much as I wanna get back to them, I can't turn my back on someone who needs help."

* * *

With that settled, Lulu led Vee to a large city of dense skyscrapers, much like New York, but with far more Gothic and Victorian architecture.

"Whoa…" she said in awe.

"Welcome to Nocturna." Lulu informed her. "The city of perpetual night."

"This is your home?" Vee questioned. "It's like Halloween all year round."

"Yeah, kinda." Lulu admitted.

Snapping to attention, Vee knelt down before Lulu. "So where was the last place you saw your mom?"

"Her den." Lulu replied. "Follow me. I'll take you there."

With that, Lulu took Vee's hand and guided her through a sewer manhole, down a tunnel, into an elevator and up to a luxurious penthouse skyscraper.

"Here we are." Lulu declared. "Lilith's Den."

"Wow." Vee let out, looking around. "Sweet pad you have here."

"Thanks." Lulu said with a smile. "I like it here too. It's better than Dad's place."

"Who's your dad?" Vee questioned.

"His name's Chiton." Lulu replied. "He's leader of Atlantia."

"Which I guess is Nocturna's version of Atlantis." Vee mused. "Underwater kingdom of fish people?"

Lulu nodded.

"It's why my ears are pointed." she tugged on her ears before sighing. "But ever since the divorce, Mom and Dad have been fighting. He's wanted full custody of me for ages."

"And I take it that's not what you want." Vee mused.

Lulu shook her head violently. "Dad's a horrible person and I like it here. I have so many friends up here, though Oceana is nice to me."

"Who?" Vee asked, raising an eyebrow ridge.

"My dad's second wife." Lulu clarified. "I don't know what she sees in him."

"Well, hopefully we find your mom and set things right." Vee said. "In the meantime, best you stick with me."

She ruffled Lulu's hair before standing up.

"I'm gonna take a look around." she announced. "See if I can find any clues as to what happened to your mom and her pack."

Lulu nodded as Vee began her search. After failing to find any clues in the apartment, Vee went to the roof, and recoiled at the sight that awaited her. Signs of a bloody struggle painted the rooftop, along with the shocking sight of a severed ordinary wolf's head, impaled on a stick.

"Oh, my God…" she squeaked out, taking a step back in shock. "Jesus…"

"Vee?" Lulu's voice came as the girl came up the stairs. "What's-?"

Vee quickly whirled around, covering Lulu's eyes.

"You don't need to see any of this." she said urgently.

"What did you find?" Lulu questioned fearfully. "Is my mom okay?"

"I don't know." Vee said quickly. "Looks like there was a fight… a pretty brutal one. Just get back inside, quick."

Lulu nodded and quickly hurried back inside, allowing Vee to continue investigating. After taking stock of the crime scene, Vee came across one last thing: the enormous feather of a giant barn owl. She picked it up, looking it over.

"This case gets weirder and weirder by the minute…" she muttered.

She went back down, displaying the feather to Lulu.

"Does this look familiar?" she asked.

"Not really." Lulu replied. "There are a lot of big creatures in Nocturna."

"One big bird was involved in whatever happened to your mom." Vee said. "The question is, what exactly happened?"

Before they could say anything more, the entire penthouse experiences a massive jolt that shatters all the windows.

"What the hell?!" Vee shrieked.

She dashed to the windows, looking out and gasping in terror to see a giant barn owl had literally ripped the entire penthouse structure from the top of its building, carrying it away through the sky in its talons.

"Never mind!" she exclaimed. "I think I know where the feather came from!"

She grabbed Lulu, holding her close as she tried to figure out where they were being taken. Suddenly, she began glitching out, Lulu slipping through her arms.

"What the heck?!" Vee let out in shock, looking at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Lulu demanded. "What's happening to you?"

"I don't know!" Vee shouted.

As her glitching continued, Vee looked out to see the owl had carried them out over an open ocean, before dropping them toward the water. However, the den was caught and cushioned by a giant jellyfish that had just emerged from the deep, just as Vee stopped glitching out.

"Okay, whatever that was is gone... and we're on a jellyfish." she muttered, before turning to Lulu. "You okay?"

Lulu nodded.

"Yeah." she answered.

The jellyfish enveloped the structure inside its membrane and submerged, taking the wrecked den and its inhabitants deep underwater before the jellyfish's tendrils released a smoke that knocks the two unconscious…

* * *

Sometime later, Vee, still semi-conscious, opened her eyes, seeing the blurry figure of Lulu over her.

"Vee? Vee!" Lulu cried. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Vee sat up, rubbing her head.

"Mikey... stop experimenting with pizza toppings." she grumbled before getting her bearings. "Oh… right. What happened?"

"That jellyfish... it took us to Atlantia." Lulu replied. "My daddy's kingdom."

"Ah." Vee nodded, slipping a kama into her hand and picking Lulu up in the other. "And where is daddy now?"

"In his throne room." Lulu answered.

Vee popped her neck.

"Then it's time I had an audience with the king." she declared.

She stormed off, eventually finding the throne room and entering to see two figures who were undoubtedly Chiton and Oceana. Chiton looked like a cross between the Submariner and an Y'Lyntian fish person, wearing fancy armor and a gruff expression on his face. Oceana looked like Mera, only with long back hair rather than red. She wore similar armor to her husband, and seemed much nicer and friendlier.

"Ah, you're awake, turtle creature." Chiton greeted politely. "So you're the one who's been watching over Lucrezia. I thank you."

"Most people just say 'thank you' to express their gratitude, not gas them with a giant jellyfish." Vee said flatly.

"You must forgive my husband." Oceana insisted. "He is a bit overzealous when it comes to protecting Atlantia."

Vee was skeptical, but decided to sheath her kama.

"Okay." she said. "So... I don't suppose you have any idea who kidnapped Lulu's mom and her pack?"

"Actually, yes." Chiton confessed. "A rather foul member of the nobility in Nocturna. Lord Incubor."

Lulu gasped in shock.

"Clue me in, kid." Vee requested. "Who is this Incubor?"

"An incubus." Lulu told her. "The lord of the succubi and incubi in Nocturna."

"Yikes." Vee let out. "What does he want with your mom?"

"We are not certain ourselves." Chiton piped up. "But rest assured, I have all the resources of my kingdom at work. I will not rest until Lilith is returned safe and sound."

Vee raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really?" she questioned. "To hear Lulu tell it, you and Lilith can't stand each other."

"Don't get me wrong." Chiton insisted. "Lilith and I have our differences, but I would never wish such a fate upon her. She is the mother of my darling Lucrezia after all."

" _God, I wish Hisako was here_." Vee thought to herself. " _She'd be able to tell if he's lying or not._ "

Out loud, she said, "Okay, I'll take your word for it. But I want in on the fight when you attack Incubor. I don't take kindly to scumbags taking mothers away from their children."

"As you wish." Chiton agreed. "I would welcome any help you provide. Oceana, perhaps you could take Lucrezia to the room we prepared for her. She'll be safe here while we tend to Lilith."

Oceana nodded, standing up and approaching Vee, who passed Lulu over to her.

"Do not worry." she assured. "I will not allow any harm to befall her."

"Alright." Vee nodded. "Be careful, Lulu."

"You too, Vee." Lulu replied.

* * *

Later, Vee was with Chiton's forces, as they marched to Incubor's tower.

"So, what can I expect to find here?" she asked Chiton.

"Succubi and incubi alike." Chiton warned. "Beware of their seductive magic."

"Don't worry, I'm not one for seduction." Vee assured. "Completely asexual."

Eventually, they arrived before the tower, and Vee turned to Chiton.

"Chiton, I'll handle finding Lilith." she told him. "You handle the goons out here."

"Are you certain?" Chiton questioned.

Vee nodded.

"Infiltration's my specialty." she boasted. "Don't worry, they'll never see me coming."

With that, she snuck into the tower, but it wasn't long before she was faced with an incubus.

"Hello there, pretty one." he said, his eyes flickering bright orange as he stared into Vee's own. "What say you and I go someplace quiet and get to know each other?"

Vee didn't even blink.

"Thanks, but no thanks." she told him.

The incubus had just enough time to be surprised before Vee grabbed him, slamming him into a wall and drawing a kama.

"Okay, pal." she hissed. "Spill it. Where is your boss keeping Lilith and your pack?"

"How?" the incubus demanded. "Nothing can resist my charm! How are you-?"

Vee punched him, shutting him up.

"I'm asking the questions here." she spat. "Lilith's pack. Where are they? Tell me where they are, and you get to live."

Shuddering in fear, the incubus pointed to a nearby tunnel.

"Thank you." Vee said politely before punching him again, knocking him out, and heading down the tunnel.

 **-X-**

Outside, Chiton was approaching Incubor, a bizarre creature with bat wings.

"Lord Incubor." Chiton greeted.

"Chiton." Incubor replied.

They regarded one another surprisingly cordially.

"Do you remember our deal?" Chiton asked.

"Of course." Incubor confirmed. "We fight, and as long as it looks like you win, everybody wins, and we pay off each other's damages."

"Indeed." said Chiton. "Winning—and the perception of winning—means everything to me. _Everything_."

With that, they begin to fight. Chiton brutally pummeled Incubor, inflicting real injuries even as he quietly apologized and promised to pay Incubor's medical bills. Around them, both sides suffered casualties as the fight continued.

 **-X-**

Back in the tower, Vee skidded to a stop, seeing what was undoubtedly a cell, before she noticed what was guarding it. It was Lilith's pack, only they were looking mangy and roaming around, moaning and groaning like the undead. Their many wounds and contorted limbs only solidified Vee's fears.

"Zombie werewolves... damn." she cursed. "What am I gonna tell Lulu?"

She shook her head, throwing a smoke bomb into the midst. As the werewolves coughed, Vee dashed in, taking them down with pressure points before hurrying to Lilith's cell.

Lilith was a tall, beautiful woman with long, wavy hair and a long black dress. She looked very tired and her dress was torn, but she was still alive. She looked up when she saw Vee, squinting through a black eye.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Venus." Vee explained. "You're Lilith, right? Lucrezia's mom?"

"I am…" Lilith confirmed. "Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay."

"She's fine." Vee assured, drawing a lockpick from one of her handwraps. "I'm gonna get you outta here."

"Thank you." Lilith said gratefully as Vee began picking the lock of her cell. "We must hurry, before Lord Incubor comes back."

"That won't be an issue." came Chiton's voice, the Atlantean king entering. "Incubor has been dealt with."

"Chiton?" Lilith said in surprise.

"Lilith." Chiton greeted with a smile. "I am so glad you're alive."

Vee finally managed to pick the lock, opening the cage and letting Lilith out.

"I know we've had our differences, Chiton." she said. "But... thank you."

"Come, let's get out of here." Chiton urged. "Where is your pack?"

Vee's face fell as she gestured to the unconscious zombie werewolves.

"Oh... I see." Chiton said sadly. "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner."

"Even in death, they are still my sisters." Lilith insisted. "I assure you they will be properly cared for."

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Vee urged. "Lulu's waiting for you."

* * *

Later, a banquet was thrown in honor of their victory. Lulu and Lilith sat together in a happy embrace. As this was going on, Vee turned to see Chiton excuse himself and depart the room.

Instantly suspicious, she followed him, eventually coming around the corner to see him talking with a bandaged Incubor, the two exchanging briefcases of cash.

"It will take time for my men to recover." Incubor went on. "But this should make repairs a bit easier."

"Just remember, this remains between us." Chiton informed him.

"Of course." Incubor assured. "I get new thralls out of the deal, and you have an edge against Lilith in your next custody hearing. Everybody wins."

Hearing this, Vee scowled in disgust. As the two began to walk past her position, Vee dropped down on Incubor, knocking him out before whirling on Chiton.

"Venus!" Chiton exclaimed. "I can explain everything-"

"Sure you can." Vee spat. "Like explain how you set this whole thing up! Making you look like the father of the year and Lilith unfit for Lulu! And cast yourself as the big hero of the piece!"

Chiton immediately dropped the facade, giving a slow clap.

"Well, aren't you a clever one?" he asked. "Even so, what will you do about it? You're a stranger to these lands with no way of getting home, save through my resources. I'm afraid that if you tell anyone what you've just learned... you may find yourself stuck here in Nocturna forever."

Vee's fists clenched, her teeth gritting.

"You wanna play that game?" she asked. "Fine. But guess what? I don't play by your rules."

She grabbed Incubor, dragging him back to the banquet hall and throwing him onto the table, surprising everyone. Chiton ran back inside just in time to see it all.

"What in the world?!" Oceana cried out.

"Chiton was behind Lilith's disappearance the whole time!" Vee shouted, pointing at Chiton accusingly. "He set this whole thing up alongside Incubor, so he could get custody of Lulu away from Lilith!"

"What?!" Lilith cried out, turning to Chiton in a rage. "You destroyed my pack?!"

"Go on, tell them the truth, Chiton!" Vee demanded. "How you paid off Incubor to take a fall, how you set this whole thing up to make yourself look like a hero and Lilith an unfit mom!"

"I told you Daddy was mean!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Chiton, how could you?" Oceana demanded.

Seeing he had been exposed, Chiton stamped his foot angrily.

"Lucrezia is _my_ daughter." he spat. "She is _my_ heir. She belongs down here with me!" He shot a glare at Vee. "And I hope you realize that by doing this, you've essentially dashed any hope of getting back to your own world to bits."

"I don't care." Vee shot back. "If there's one thing that pisses me off, it's dipshits who try and bust up families."

She grabbed Chiton by the collar, yanking him forward before punching him in the face with all her might. He was sent flying back, slamming into the wall and slumping down, unconscious.

"Jerk." Vee spat in disdain before she began glitching out again.

She looked down at herself, realizing what was happening.

"Looks like I won't need his help getting home after all." he remarked.

"Thank you, Vee!" Lulu told her gratefully.

"No problem kiddo." Vee told her. "Hopefully you guys can make sure he never can touch you or your family again. Wish I could stick around to see your asshole dad get what's coming to him."

She turned to Lilith, punching her fist into her palm.

"Smack him a few good ones for me." she requested.

"I will, I promise" Lilith told her.

"Bye Vee!" Lulu called out, waving happily.

"Bye Lulu." Vee replied as she vanished from sight.

Once she was gone, Lilith turned to Chiton, cracking her knuckles.

"Oceana, could you be so kind as to take Lulu to her room?" She requested.

"Absolutely." Oceana answered, turning to Lulu. "Come along sweetheart."

She picked up Lulu, who gave her father a raspberry before being carried out. The doors closed behind her as Chiton woke up. His eyes opened to the sight of Lilith looming over him, in full werewolf form.

"Consider our divorce finalized." She snarled.

With that, she jumped at him as he recoiled in horror.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Everything you've seen in this chapter is an adaptation of the Mirage storyline _Raphael: Bad Moon Rising_. With a few alterations here and there, of course.

Vee being asexual was Author of the Insane's headcanon, to be honest. I decided to go with it because I thought it was fitting; Hisako previously stated Vee has no interest in boys or relationships, and it would give her the perfect defense against the incubus' charm.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	133. Same as it Never Was

**Chapter 132: Same as it Never Was**

* * *

The light faded and Hisako blinked, trying to regain her senses. As her vision cleared, she found herself in an utterly destroyed lair. Everything was broken and busted, and there was no one to be seen.

"Oh, no." she whispered, panic setting in as she looked around. "Guys?! Sensei! Kasumi! ANYONE?!"

As she looked around, desperate for any signs of life, a laser sight was suddenly trained on her. She whirled around, seeing what's aiming at her: a grown-up Pepperoni, now easily the size of a small horse, a laser turret mounted on her back with a saddle and special goggles

"Pepperoni?" she asked. "Is that you? When did you get so big?"

Pepperoni approached her, sniffing her cautiously. After a minute, she jumped back with a small chirp before knocking Hisako to the ground with her front paws, licking her face happily.

"Pepperoni!" Hisako cried out. "Pep, come on! Off! You're crushing me!"

After a minute, Pepperoni backed off and let Hisako get up. Before she could question things any further, a door was thrown open.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice.

Hisako turned to see the silhouette of another figure, brandishing an arm-mounted laser cannon at her.

"What do you think you're doing in my-" he began, before taking a good look at the figure and cutting himself off.

In surprise, his arm cannon morphed into a regular cybernetic arm.

"Hisako?" the figure let out.

Hisako stood up, barely able to comprehend what she was seeing as the figure stepped into the light. It was Donatello, or what was left of him. Most of his body was made out of metal, and the parts that were still turtle seemed far older.

"D-Donnie?" she stammered. "Is that you?"

"I can't believe it." Donnie approached her, touching her face and looking her up and down. "You... you haven't aged a day."

"Aged a…" Hisako repeated. "Don, what's going on? What happened? Where are the others? What did Ue-Sama do?"

"So that's what happened that day, with Ultimate Drako's Time Scepter." Donnie mused before sighing. "There's no easy way to say this sis… so I'm just gonna come right out with it. You've been gone for thirty years."

Stunned, Hisako stumbled back, leaning onto Pepperoni for support.

"Th-thirty years…" she let out. "Oh, my God…"

She stepped forward, placing a hand on Donnie's cheek as she took in his cybernetic body.

"Donnie... what happened after I…" she began. "Where is… why are you..."

The shock was too much for her to form coherent questions. Thankfully, Donnie got the jist of her inquiries.

"It's... easier to show you than to tell you." he told her.

* * *

Donnie led her to the streets, and her jaw dropped to see New York a dystopian ruin, the Technodrome hovering overhead as Ch'rell's face appeared on a cracked screen in Times Square.

" _Attention, servants of General Krang_." he declared. " _Your Lord and Master will now address you._ "

Krang stepped into frame at that.

" _For those of you who are still living under the illusion that you will have freedom, know this: My armies have exterminated the last pockets of resistance and I now control the entire planet._ " he said. " _There is no hope. No more savior. There is only General Krang._ "

"Remember, the General is always watching." Ch'rell concluded.

Hisako turned to Donnie in shock.

"Krang... he came back?" she whimpered. "But... how?"

"It was after you vanished." Donnie explained. "Somehow, he got out of the black hole and came back. We... we couldn't stop him."

"We stopped him plenty of times before!" Hisako insisted. "What changed?!"

"We lost you, sis." Donnie informed her. "We were a team. A family. Without you... it just didn't work out."

"What?" Hisako stammered. "No that- That can't be right. You got on fine without me for ten years."

"We got used to having you around." Donnie rationalized. "With you gone... things just fell apart."

Hisako began to hyperventilate, flailing for some tether to reality as she grasped as some rubble.

"No this…" she gasped, "this can't be right. This is just a dream. It has to be!"

Tears began pouring down her face as she faced her brother desperately.

"Tell me this is a dream!" She begged.

"I wish I could." Donnie lamented.

Reluctantly composing herself, Hisako wiped her eyes and forced her emotions back.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. "I don't hear... anybody. No voices, no thoughts… It's like the city is... abandoned."

"You mean the ones that survived?" Donnie questioned. "They're forced to work 18-hour days in Krang's labor camps. No one's allowed at night."

"And what about us?" Hisako wondered. "Our family, the clan… Why aren't we fighting back?"

"The clan... it's practically nonexistent." Donnie informed her, looking down mournfully.

"The guardians?" Hisako tried, growing more and more concerned. "The Mutanimals? the Justice Force? Isn't there anyone?"

"We've tried fighting back a hundred times." Donnie insisted. "It's how we lost Casey, and…"

He trailed off, his fists clenching. Hisako realized what he wasn't saying, stumbling backward.

"No…" she gasped, her entire body trembling. "Who else… who else did we...?"

Donnie sniffed, wiping a tear away.

"Sensei and Kasumi were the first soldiers down." he told her. "Shredder joined up with Krang again when he invaded. They took him down with them."

Memories, old nightmares, and compounded fears threatened to overwhelm Hisako as everything began shaking. She began breaking down, collapsing to her knees as Donnie tried to console her.

"No… No…." She sobbed before her head snapped up, her anguish replaced with anger and determination. "No! This can't be the future! This can't be how it ends! I won't allow it! I WON'T!"

A rock suddenly exploded, as did a lamp light. Donnie jumped at the noises, frantically turning to Hisako.

"Sis, please. You gotta calm down!" He hissed. "You're gonna draw the Foot Gestapo right to us!"

Hisako took several deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down.

"This isn't the end, Don." She swore. "Where are the others? I have to find them."

"They're still around the city, hiding out and doing what they can." Donnie answered. "Mikey, Vee, and Leo are constantly on the move, but Raph and Kagome have settled down in the old Hamato Clan apartments, with Chompy and Miko and Midnight's grandpuppies."

He sighed.

"Gotta warn you though, getting Leo and Raph in the same room nowadays is a guaranteed bloodbath." He added.

"I don't care." Hisako snapped. "I am getting our family back. Make it happen, D."

"It's a _very_ tall order." He tried to stress. "Raph has always blamed Leo for what happened to Splinter and Kasumi. Nowadays, the only thing that's stopping them from killing each other is Raph's kid."

"I said I don't-" She cut herself off, processing what Don said. "Wait. Raph and Kagome had a kid?"

"Yeah." Donnie nodded. "Yui's her name."

"How is-?" Hisako began to question before shaking her head. "You know what? Not the time. Just make it happen. I won't take no for an answer."

Donnie sighed, realizing she would not be dissuaded.

"I'll get ahold of the others." He told her. "You go on and head that direction. It's a straight shot to the old apartments through here."

"Thanks D." she said before kissing him on his flesh cheek. "We will fix this. I promise."

* * *

Hisako trekked out into the city, heading for the apartment. However, it wasn't long before she was confronted with police cars and a helicopter flying overhead. Several figures wearing trench coats and ninja masks piled out, brandishing guns.

"Citizen!" One shouted. "You have violated the mandatory curfew! Drop your weapons and place your hands on the ground!"

Hisako looked the officers over, seeing the Foot emblem on their left sleeves. She smirked, making as if to do what they said.

"Y'know, it's been thirty years." she mused as her eyes flashed green. "Let's see if any of you remember this."

She began glowing, disarming every single one of the cops. Before she could do anything more, four shadowy figures intervened, darting forward and forcing the Foot Police to focus on them. One in particular was on the roof, which Hisako made out to be an older version of Mikey. His mask now took up the entire upper half of his face and his left leg cybernetic from the thigh down.

"Mikey…" she let out.

"Come on, Foot punks!" One of the other three figures shouted. "Come and get some! Goongala!"

The figure tossed back long, red hair done in a messy ponytail, slapping a heavily duct taped hockey mask over her face. She readied a tonfa in one hand and a baseball bat in the other.

"You punks want a taste of Shadow Jones?!" She challenged, holding out her arms in a 'come get me' motion.

As the Foot Police trained their weapons on her, four bags were thrown out. One officer opened them in confusion, only to see that they were filled with what looked like blank paper tags. Before they can do more than register the fact, the tags exploded violently in their faces. From the shadows emerged a petite young girl with long, dark brown hair that reachrf down to her waist with two bangs framing her face which reachrf down to her chest. She had bright yellow-green eyes and wore a black and magenta dress with tight black shorts, black all star Converse xx-hi athletic shoes, and a large magenta "tail" like bow around the waist with a magenta headband. With one look, Hisako was able to tell she was Raph and Kagome's daughter.

"Whoa…" she let out.

"About time Yui." Shadow remarked. "Was wondering when you'd join the party."

"Just one more person missing…" Yui remarked.

With lightning speed, another figure darted through the Foot Police, carving them up and dropping several. Hisako's jaw dropped at the sight of the fourth arrival. She was essentially an older version of Erika without glasses and her hair reaching her waist. Her outfit was much like Tai's, only green where the yellow was and with a blue bandana.

"No way. It can't be…" Hisako let out, rubbing her eyes. "Airi?!"

Airi turned to Hisako, her jaw dropping.

"Impossible." Airi gasped.

"Look out!" Hisako suddenly screamed.

She threw her tessen, stopping a Foot soldier from taking out Airi while her back was turned. With them downed, Mikey approached Airi with an angry look.

"Airi, we've told you a hundred times, never get distracted on the battlefield!" Mikey snapped. "One little slip-up is all your opponent needs!"

"Hey, how else do you react when you see one of your closest friends back from the dead after thirty years?" Airi defended, pointing right at Hisako.

"What are you-?" He began before his words died on his tongue.

His eyes fell on Hisako, his nunchucks dropping out of his hands. She gave a small wave.

"Hey Mikey." she greeted.

He looked her up and down, approaching her slowly before hugging her tightly. It was a good few seconds before he pulled back, smiling with tears in his eyes.

"It's really you." he gasped.

"Yeah, it's really me." she assured.

"So…" he began, setting her down, "You gonna make me ask?

"Ultimate Drako." she answered simply. "He sent me forward in time."

Yui stepped forward, eying Hisako curiously.

"Uncle Mikey, who is that girl?" she asked.

Hisako looks at her, smiling, despite everything.

"Yui, right?" she recalled. "You have your father's eyes."

"Yui, this is Hisako." Mikey introduced. "Your long lost aunt."

"The psychic girl like Shadow's mom?!" Yui exclaimed. "But you, Mom, and Dad always told me she died when that Ultimate Drako freak attacked!"

"Let's just say reports of my death were greatly exaggerated." Hisako informed her before turning to Airi. "You got big, little breeze."

Airi approached her, tears in her eyes.

"Hisako... is it really you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Hisako told her, flicking her fingers in order to braid Airi's hair with her powers. "Remember?"

That's all it took. Airi threw her arms around Hisako, lifting her bodily off the ground.

"I missed you so much…" She squealed.

Hisako returned the hug as Airi set her down, allowing her to face Shadow. The girl had lifted her mask, giving Hisako a look at her freckled face.

"Shadow Jones." Hisako repeated. "You have your mother's hair, and your father's temper. Do you have her powers?"

"Some of them." Shadow admitted. "I can read minds, overload people's senses and whatnot. Not any of the flashy stuff Mom can do though."

Yui looked around, getting a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your chat and all, but we better scram before more Foot Cops show up." she pointed out.

"Right." Hisako agreed. "Let's get out of here. I need to see Raph and Kagome."

* * *

As the quintet hurried along, they did their best to explain some things to Hisako.

"Casey died while April was pregnant." Mikey told her. "Shadow never met him."

"He always wanted to name me Shadow, so that's the name Mom went with." Shadow added.

"Well let me tell you, he would be so proud of you." Hisako assured her before turning to Yui with another question.

"If you're wondering how a mutant turtle and a human could have a baby, so are the rest of us." Yui interrupted before she could ask. "We just decided it was because of Dad's human DNA and left it at that."

"Probably for the best." Hisako agreed. "Speaking of Raph…"

She glanced at Mikey's missing leg, her unspoken question crystal clear.

"Aunt Vee got away with just a few scrapes on her shell." Yui informed her. "She's been training as a monk, going around studying stuff like Ki energy and what some people called shinobi magic."

"Leo... he got his hand chopped off." Mikey added. "He couldn't adapt to any cybernetic hands Donnie gave him, so he just swapped it out for this nifty retractable prosthetic katana."

"And Karai?" Hisako prompted.

Airi looked away.

"Karai…" she began before sighing. "Let's just say after Master Splinter and Miss Kasumi died, she went bonkers. She's holed herself up in Shredder's old lair ever since."

"Oh…" Hisako let out before something dawned on her. "Wait. Why didn't someone go after her, or try and bring her home?"

Mikey looked away, uncertain of what to say. Hisako's eyes widened at that.

"You're shitting me." Hisako snapped. "Karai goes insane and runs off, and none of you do anything about it? How could you?! She's family! You don't leave family alone!"

"We were a mess after you disappeared, Hisako!" Mikey tried to defend. "Losing you, Sensei, and Kasumi... everything just fell apart!"

"It doesn't matter!" Hisako exclaimed. "I'm not that goddamn important! You shouldn't have-!"

She cut herself off before the situation could escalate.

"No, you don't deserve all of this." she rationalized. "I'll save the rant for after we get everyone together. _Including_ Karai."

They made it to the apartments, performing the secret knock. The door opened, revealing a somewhat older Kagome. Though now in her 40s, she could easily pass for someone in her 20s.

"Whoa…" Hisako let out. "Kagome?"

Kagome blinked, rubbing her eyes before looking again. "Hisako?"

"It's really her, Kagome." Mikey assured. "But let's get inside before you flip."

Kagome nodded and let them in, embracing Hisako tightly for several minutes before parting.

"You look great for forty-six." Hisako remarked. "What's your secret?"

"I've got good genes." Kagome said simply. "Mom was still hot at fifty, after all."

"True." Hisako agreed before looking around. "Where's Raph? Is he here?"

"Hang on." Kagome looked to another room. "Raph! Could you come here, please?"

Footsteps sounded, and Raph entered. The left eye of his bandana was stitched shut as a makeshift eyepatch, and he was wearing a brown bomber jacket and fingerless gloves. He blinked his good eye at the sight of Hisako.

"No, Dad. You're not going blind in the other eye." Yui assured. "This is Aunt Hisako."

Hisako went to say something, but Raph just grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She swore she heard him sobbing a bit, but remained silent as he finally let her go.

"You've got some explaining to do, Hisako." he said sternly. "Where the _hell_ have you been all these years? We thought you were dead!"

"Ultimate Drako time traveled me." Hisako explained. "I blinked, and thirty years had passed. But listen, that's not important right now. Donnie is on his way, as are Vee and Leo. We're having a family reunion."

Raph's expression soured at the mere mention of Leo, causing Hisako's to do the same.

"Do not give me that, Raphael." she hissed. "Everyone is going to be here, and everyone is going to play nice with one another."

"Hisako, getting Leo and Raph in the same room as each other is just begging for trouble." Kagome warned.

"Kagome, have you forgotten who was constantly breaking up their fights when we were teens?" Hisako reminded her. "Trust me, they'll behave." She glared at Raph. "Right?"

Raph grumbled, but nonetheless gave a nod.

"While we wait for them, I'm going to find Karai." Hisako went on. "Airi said she's in Shredder's old hideout. I'm assuming she meant Foot HQ."

"Yeah." Kagome confirmed. "It was abandoned after Krang remodeled the Foot Clan into the Foot Police."

"Then that's where I'm headed." Hisako declared.

She went to the window, pausing and looking back.

"I'll be right back." she assured. "I promise."

With that, she vaulted out, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

It wasn't long before Hisako found herself before the Foot HQ, now a derelict mess. Before she went in, she found her body glitching in and out. She stopped, looking down at herself in confusion.

"Huh?" she let out. "What's going on?"

It stopped as suddenly as it started. After a minute, Hisako shoved it aside for later and went to the top of the building. When she entered Shredder's old throne room, she found Karai seated in Shredder's old throne, holding herself. Her hair had turned white and her eyes were darting all over the place.

"Holy shit…" Hisako approached her sister carefully. "Karai? Karai, can you hear me?"

Karai perked up. "Wha... who's there?"

She saw Hisako and recoiled, backing up against the wall.

"No! It can't be!" she cried out. "It's my mind playing tricks on me again!" She clapped her hands to her head. "Oh, why won't you leave me alone?!"

Hisako approached, gently trying to calm her down.

"It's really me, Karai." she soothed. "Ultimate Drako sent me forward in time. I'm actually here, and I'm here to take you home."

"Stay back!" Karai shrieked. "Leave me alone!"

She pulled out an old, rusty katana. "I'm warning you!"

She swung, but Hisako caught the blade and gently took it away from her. She then took Karai's hands in her own, refusing to let go.

"Feel this?" she asked. "Feel my warmth?"

She placed Karai's hand against her chest.

"Feel my heart?" she urged. "It's really me, sis."

Tears gathered in her eyes as Karai slowly calmed down, looking up at her.

"You're... you're alive." she let out.

"Yes I am," Hisako assured as she gently pulled Karai to her feet, "and I'm getting the family back together."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Donnie had arrived, meeting up with Leo and Vee. Leo was heavily scarred, wearing black aviator sunglasses and a black leather duster, a single katana mounted on his back. His right hand was covered with a fingerless glove, while his left arm ended in a steel cap-like prosthetic, whereas Vee's hair was in a bun, and she was donned in white robes with Buddhist prayer beads around her neck.

"Don, are you sure that Hisako's back?" Vee asked.

"I saw her with my own eyes, Vee." Donnie assured. "Ultimate Drako sent her to this time. It's why she's been gone so long."

"I can't believe this" Leo let out. "After all this time…"

"I can't believe you actually had the guts to show up."

Raph stormed in with Kagome and Yui behind him, glaring at Leo.

"Raph, please." Leo pleaded softly. "Don't do this."

"Oh, what's the matter, Leo?" Raph demanded. "Need I remind you how you made us abandon Master Splinter and Kasumi when they needed us most?!"

"We didn't abandon them! We had no choice!" Leo snapped, sick of explaining himself. "How many times do I have to go through this?!"

The others stood back in shock as the argument went on.

"It's what they wanted! To save us!" Leo insisted. "If we had gone back, we all would've been killed!"

"No!" Raph shouted. "We could've saved them!"

"You _know_ we couldn't!" Leo screamed. "They were _gone_!"

"Not until _you_ made us leave them behind!" Raph snarled.

By this point, Leo'd had enough. He drew the katana on his back while raising the steel cap on his left arm, popping out an extendable katana blade with a flick of his wrist.

"Okay, that's it!" he yelled. "If you won't listen to reason, maybe you'll listen to this!"

"Finally!" Raph exclaimed, drawing his sais. "This has been a long time coming!"

"Dad! Uncle Leo!" Yui pleaded. "Don't do this!"

Ignoring her, Leo and Raph leapt at each other, only to be frozen in midair by a green halo.

" ** _ENOUGH!_** " screamed Hisako's voice.

Everyone not frozen turned towards the door, where Hisako stood with Karai behind her.

"Everyone, weapons on the table." she ordered. "Now!"

They obediently laid out their weapons, one look from Hisako getting Leo to retract his arm-blade. She dropped Raph and Leo onto the couch before turning to the rest of her siblings.

"Sit." she commanded, pointing at the couch as everyone quickly moved to obey. "Airi, take Yui and Shadow elsewhere. I need to have a talk with my siblings."

Airi obediently took their hands and dashed out of the room. Hisako turned to her siblings, taking a deep breath, and then letting loose.

" _ **WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!**_ " she screamed at the top of her lungs. _**"DID YOU ALL FORGET EVERYTHING SENSEI AND KASUMI TAUGHT US?! BLAMING EACH OTHER! LEAVING OUR SISTER TO GO INSANE! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL?!**_"

Several lamps exploded, and everyone recoiled in shock.

"I'd forgotten how scary she can be." Mikey said meekly.

With that done, Hisako turned on Raph.

"You!" she shouted. "What the fuck is your problem, Raph?! Why are you blaming Leo for what happened to Mom and Dad?!"

"We could've saved them!" Raph insisted adamantly. "He made us run! He left them to _doe_!"

Hisako raised an eyebrow.

"What's the real reason?" she asked. "Is it because you blame yourself? Because you know they were long dead, and you just didn't want to let go of even the slightest sliver of hope?"

Raph sputtered, unable to come up with an answer.

"I've told him this a hundred times, Hisako." Leo piped up. "They _told_ us to run to save us." He glared at Raph. "Damn it, don't you think I wish we could've gone back as much as you do?!"

"Then why didn't we?" Raph questioned solemnly. "Why did we leave them out there?"

Hisako let out a breath while Leo just sighed.

"I've told you the reason a thousand times, Raph." he said. "If you didn't listen to me before, why should I expect you to now?"

"Because I want to hear it." Hisako cut in. "I wanna know what happened to Mom and Dad."

"Shredder joined up with Krang when he came back." Leo told her. "Splinter and Kasumi urged us to run while they fought him. The last we saw of them was them falling off a building, Shredder's blades through their chests... and theirs through his."

The image flashed through everyone's minds, and Hisako clutched her head.

"Even if the blades didn't kill them, the fall would've…" she said softly.

"Raph got in a huge fight with Leo over it." Kagome went on. "Honestly, nowadays, Yui's the only reason they're even remotely civil to each other."

"Raph, what happened that day wasn't Leo's fault." Hisako told him. "And don't you think he was mourning Mom and Dad as well? Maybe hating himself for leaving them behind?"

She sighed, shaking her head.

"You screaming and fighting with him every chance you get just made it worse." she went on. "If Mom and Dad were here, if they saw what our family had become… they would be ashamed of you."

Raph looked down at his hands in horror, the full magnitude of his behavior finally dawning on him. After a minute, he stood up, looking at Leo with utter remorse before kneeling before him on his hands and knees, setting his forehead on the ground before he began crying.

"I'm sorry…" he wept, sniffling. "I'm so sorry, Leo…"

Leo got down, pulling Raph up before removing his shades, showing tears in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry too." he told him, the two embracing.

Hisako sighed in relief.

"Now that's the Leo and Raph I remember." she said.

Eventually, the two parted and Hisako clapped her hands, bringing everyone back on track.

"Alright, we need to fix this broken future." She declared. "However, to do that, we're going to need more than just the eight of us. Yui, Shadow, and Airi are a good start, but it's still nowhere near enough. What allies do we have that are still around?"

"The Mutanimals are long gone. So's Hana." Vee informed her. "But the rest of Tai's group and Sam ended up in one of Krang's labor camps after our last attack."

"Do we know which one?" Hisako questioned.

"Same one as my mom." Shadow piped up. "Where the EPF used to be."

"Then that's where we're headed." Hisako said. "We're taking out planet back."

Donnie raised a hand at that. "Hisako, I've been thinking about this. I could whip up a way to send you back to Ultimate Drako's attack, so you can stop this future. If we do that, then there's no need for any of this."

"Doesn't matter." Hisako insisted. "I'm _not_ leaving the world like this. We're fixing it, then we'll figure out how to send me home."

* * *

The group snuck to the EPF-turned-prisoner camp, where they saw several guards other than the Foot Police. Massive winged robots piloted by what looked like zombified Utroms patrolled the skies, along with numerous clones of Leatherhead with cybernetic implants on their skulls. Hisako turned to the others with a questioning look.

"Krang didn't spare Mortu or the Utroms at TCRI this time." Leo explained. "He killed and reanimated them to serve him. Those robots you see them piloting are Utrominators."

"And the Leatherhead clones?" Hisako asked.

"He ensured no mutant would ever turn on him again." Raph told her. "He killed each one he got his hands on."

"When Leatherhead went down, Krang harvested his DNA to mass-produce clone troopers of him." Vee added. "Those cybernetic implants and brains are to ensure their total obedience."

Hisako's fists clenched; by this point, she was so far out of her mind with rage that she'd come right back around to a state of calm.

"He's gonna pay." she vowed.

"Can you sense around?" Leo asked. "See if you can find Tai and the others in this place?"

Hisako nodded.

"Tai's being kept in the sublevels of the old building. Everyone else is out in the quarry." she answered before pausing. "However... I can't sense Seiko, Yukio, or any of the adults. Not even Makoto… Just Tai and his friends."

"We'll start with springing Tai." Leo decided.

"Good." said Hisako. "I'll draw their fire. If I don't release some of this pent up rage soon, I'm gonna go Negasako."

They nodded in agreement.

"Give 'em hell, Hisako." Kagome told her. "Give 'em hell."

Hisako immediately ran at the gate, glowing like a Christmas tree.

" ** _HEEEERE'S HISAKO!_** " she screamed, plowing into the gate and unleashing a massive explosion that took out most of the fence.

Taking advantage, everyone hurried inside, Leo making a beeline for the area where Tai was being held while the others dispersed to free the others.

 **-X-**

Eventually finding his way to a dingy room, Leo kicked the door open and ran inside. Seated in a corner, handcuffed to the wall, was the figure of Tai, a black bag over his head.

"Tai?" Leo said quietly.

He approached his friend, yanking the bag off of his head to reveal Tai's aged, battered face and graying hair. He blinked in the light.

"No more use for me, huh?" he asked absently.

Leo took Tai's face in his hands, lifting his head up to look him in the eyes.

"Tai, it's me." he insisted. "I'm here to get you out."

"Leo…?" Tai asked, before shaking his head. "Nah... I gotta be dreaming. You gave up the fight a long time ago."

"I came back to finish it." Leo informed him.

With that, he picked the lock on the chains before reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out Tai's trademark bandana, worn and faded with age. Leo tied it around Tai's forehead as well as he could with one hand. Tai adjusted it before looking up at Leo, managing a small smirk.

"So…" he began, "what took you so long?"

"We'll talk, but not here." Leo replied. "Can you move?"

"Do I have a choice?" Tai said simply.

He pulled himself up with an effort, staggering slightly before standing tall.

"C'mon." he declared. "Let's free the others and blow this pop-stand."

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, the remains of the Hamato Clan, April, and Sam, were all being forced to work in a massive quarry. April has a massive collar locked on her neck, containing her power. They all jumped in surprise to hear another explosion, seeing it was green in color.

"Impossible…" Sam let out.

Suddenly, Hisako came running up, glowing brighter than ever.

"Who wants out of this hellhole?!" she shouted.

She broke all of their chains, but Jade made no effort to move.

"Just leave me." she muttered. "I'm already dead."

Hisako looked at her in surprise as she went on.

"The only time I was good for anything were the moments, just moments, where Hana would look at me and smile... and I was wonderful." she said bitterly. "And thanks to Krang, that will _never_ happen again."

"Then come with us and make him pay." Hisako insisted. "Don't stay here and rot. That's not what Hana would want, Jade."

Jade looked at her for a minute before taking her hands.

"Fine." he gave in. "It's not like I've got anything left to lose, anyway."

Hisako pulled her out.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" she insisted.

They all met up with the others, beating a hasty retreat.

* * *

The group met back up at the apartment, where Tai revealed a shocking truth.

"I heard this much while I was locked up and Krang's goons were going to town on me." he informed them. "Now that he's completely taken over Earth, the 'good' General's going galactic. His zombie Utroms are working on a new transmat for him to go out and enslave every world he comes across."

"We can't let that happen." Donnie insisted.

"Agreed." said Leo. "We need to take down Krang once and for all. No banishment or imprisonment. We're straight up killing this son of a bitch."

"Guys, Krang's palace is surrounded by Foot Police.' Mizuki reminded them.

"And Utrominators." Erika added.

"And Leatherhead Commandos." April tacked on, holding Shadow tightly. "We can't even get inside to fight him."

"And even if we could, his new exoframe is stronger than ever." Airi insisted.

"Can't be done." Jade said quietly. "It's hopeless."

"Hopeless?" Hisako scoffed. "Come on guys, what happened to you? The Hamato Clan I knew never saw anything as hopeless. We've pulled off the impossible before, and we can do it again. We just have to try."

They exchanged looks before giving in.

"Okay, Hisako." Erika spoke up. "We'll do it one more time. But please, tell me we have a fighting chance.

"We have a fighting chance." Hisako promised. "I just have a question for Donnie."

She turned to him, a smile on her face.

"Is the Shellraiser still operational?"

* * *

Donnie led the group to an old warehouse near the apartments. He opened it up, revealing a grown-up Chompy, as well as the modified Shellraiser, now a massive tank-like vehicle. As Hisako patted Chompy on the nose, Donnie got into the Shellraiser, powering it on.

"Still purrs like a dream." He sighed.

"Mikey, go grab Pepperoni." Hisako instructed. "We're gonna need all the firepower we can get."

"First things first." Kagome insisted.

* * *

In Central Park, the Hamato octet stood before makeshift graves marked "Hamato Yoshi" and "Kasumi Lee". Splinter's cane and Kasumi's sword rested by both.

"Some of our happiest memories as kids were playing in Central Park back in the day." Kagome said. "We thought it fitting they be buried here."

Hisako knelt before the graves, placing a hand on Splinter's and bowing her head in respect. Her siblings did the same, remaining silent as she spoke.

'I'm sorry it's taken thirty years, but everyone's finally together again." she told them. "Now, we're going to save the Earth."

She kissed the tips of her fingers before tapping them on the headstone. Eventually, they all stood up, ready to fight.

"Let's go to work." Leo declared.

* * *

In Krang's palace, the evil overlord himself stood alongside Ch'rell, having heard the report from the labor camp. His wrinkled face twisted into a thoughtful grimace.

"So... Project Oracle has returned." he mused.

"I always wondered what happened to her." Ch'rell admitted.

"It doesn't matter." Krang brushed off. "Our transmat is almost complete. Soon, we will rule the cosmos, and nobody will be able to stop us!"

Almost as soon as he was done talking, an explosion sounded outside. Krang brought it up on a screen, seeing Chompy rocket through the gates, the Shellraiser-tank and Pepperoni following close behind.

"No, no, no!" Ch'rell shrieked, slamming his hand on an intercom button. "Stop them! All forces, stop the Hamato Clan!"

 **-X-**

Outside the palace, numerous henchmen and whatnot swarmed out to combat the oncoming ninjas. Donnie pulled the Shellraiser to a halt, smirking.

"Activating battle mode." he declared.

He threw a switch and the Shellraiser switched into a more tank like form. He aimed at the approaching hordes with a minigun and let loose with some serious firepower. Hisako looked at him, impressed with his designs. He noticed her look and gave a shrug.

"What can I say?" he told her. "Manhole covers and flying garbage balls are so thirty years ago."

"No argument here." Hisako told him.

Shadow was riding on Chompy with April, both firing high tech weapons of their own. Mikey manned Pepperoni, firing the turrets on her back. Hisako blew up anything that got close, and together, they began decimating the forces. It wasn't long before everything was down and Donnie pulled the Shellraiser in front of the palace door itself.

"Knock-knock!" he quipped as he fired a missile at the door, blasting it open.

They all poured in through the now open doors, ready to fight.

"Krang!" Leo challenged. "Come out and face us!"

Krang stomped out of the shadows in his new exoframe, followed by Ch'rell. The exoframe towered over everyone with four large arms, each armed with either a large caliber laser rifle or a laser sword. Krang was in the center of the frame, cackling evilly. His eyes fell on Hisako and his grin widened.

"Ah, Project Oracle." He greeted. "It _has_ been a long time, hasn't it? Do you like what I've done to your puny planet?"

"I'll like it even better once we destroy you once and for all." She snapped. "You, and all your followers, are done!"

"Your friends have been trying and failing to destroy us for decades." Ch'rell taunted. "And the General is _far_ more powerful than you remember, girl. Our victory is assured."

"We'll see about that!" Hisako challenged. "Guys! Let's kick some shell!"

"BOOYAKASHA!" Everyone screamed as they rushed into the fray.

The fight was epic, the Hamato Clan tearing apart Krang and Chrell's forces like a horde of rabid wolves. Even so, Krang only suffered minimal damage. In fact, it seemed as though he was toying with them. He eventually grabbed Hisako, pinning her to the wall as he grinned maliciously.

"A good fight, but this outcome was inevitable." He taunted as he leveled a blaster with her face. "Don't fret, Oracle. You'll be seeing your rat bastard of a father soon."

That was the wrong thing to say. Hisako began pulsing with rage, everything shaking.

" ** _You're wrong, Krang!_** " She shouted, grabbing his suit with her powers and forcing it into a ball. " ** _You're the one who's going down tonight!"_**

She began crushing his suit harder and harder all around him, closing it around him. Blood ran down her nose, tears flowing from her eyes as she screamed, the ball of armor growing smaller and smaller.

" ** _You've had this coming for a long time, Krang._**" She snarled, bringing her hands closer towards one another. " ** _Say hi to Shredder for me!_** "

As he was crushed further and further, Krang completely flipped out.

"No! I am General Krang!" He shrieked. " _I AM GENERAL KRANG! I... AM... AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

With a sickening splat, Hisako clapped her hands together and Krang was squashed like a grape, the condensed ball of metal dropping to the ground as her power faded. She collapsed, Leo catching her before she could fully fall. Ch'rell began backing away slowly, but Jade stopped him, stabbing him in the face with the bladed end of her staff.

"This is for Hana." she declared, yanking her staff out and watching him fall down dead.

They look over the area as what happened fully dawned on them.

"This nightmare…" Kagome gasped. "It's finally over."

Yui ran forward, hugging Hisako tightly around the neck.

"It's all thanks to you, Aunt Hisako!" she cheered. "You gave us back our future!"

Hisako smiled, returning the hug in kind. As she did, she began glitching out once more, much to everyone's surprise. They backed up as she looked at her hands, realizing what was happening.

"Uh-oh." She let out. "This again. Guys, I think this is it. I think I'm going home."

"Guess you didn't need me to whip anything up after all." Donnie joked with a sad smile.

"Guess not." She agreed, becoming serious. "Listen, this timeline is gonna need you guys now more than ever. So be strong and never forget: we're a family, and family sticks together."

"We won't. I promise." Raph assured her. "We'll never forget you, sis. We love you."

"I love you too." she said before looking at her entire family. "All of you."

With that, Hisako vanished, leaving the group to look out, watching the sun rise for a new day in New York.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, this was a dark and gritty one to get through, but I did it.

Donnie being a cyborg and Leo having a prosthetic sword-hand were taken from the Image Comics version of the Turtles. Shadow Jones is the adopted daughter of Casey in both Mirage and Image; here, she's April and Casey's biological child. And the character of Yui is yet another character belonging to DBSKSUJU101, the owner of Kagome and Kasumi. Pepperoni's depiction here is based on her depiction in the oneshot _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: IDW 20/20_ , set twenty years in the future. Last but not least, Vee studying Ki and the shinobi magic thing is derived from her depiction in _Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation_ ; I know a lot of people hate it, but I'm neutral to it.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	134. Of Rabbits and Reptiles

**Chapter 133: Of Rabbits and Reptiles**

* * *

As the light faded, Leo and Karai awoke to find themselves on a grassy field atop a hill.

"What the…" Karai rubbed her head, looking around. "Leo?"

"I'm here." Leo informed her.

They helped each other up as a dog sized lizard suddenly ran past. Both of them jumped at the sight.

"What the hell was that thing?" Karai demanded.

"No idea." said Leo. "But I'd say our first step is figuring out where exactly Drako sent us."

The two headed to the top of the hill, trying to get their bearings. They saw old-fashioned buildings and huts in the distance, and quickly put two and two together.

"This is... feudal Japan." Leo let out.

"I don't think so, Leo." Karai cut in.

Leo turned to her, just in time to see her point at a set of oncoming horses.

"Holy-" he managed before shoving Karai out of the way, the horses nearly plowing them over.

"Hey, watch it!" Karai snapped. "We're walking here!"

One of the riders pulled over, a humanoid cat with long black hair. She jumped off, brandishing a katana as she glared at them.

"Um… hello?" Leo said uncertainly.

"Ninja scum!" the cat screamed. "I do not know what you and Hijiki's spawn are planning, but it ends here!"

"What?" Karai questioned. "Lady, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"Be silent!" the cat snapped. "I will end your evil plans here! So says Tomoe Ame!"

"Wait, this is all a misunderstanding!" Leo cried, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "If you'll just let us-"

Tomoe charged at them, Karai quickly drawing her sword to block.

"I don't think she's in a listening mood, Leo." Karai informed him, shoving her back. "Don't worry. I won't hurt her… much."

They clashed for a bit, but Karai eventually gained the upper hand, kicking Tomoe's legs out from under her. Accepting defeat, Tomoe knelt before her in resignation.

"Please, ninja." she pleaded. "If you have any honor at all... spare my lord. Take me instead."

"You can relax." Karai assured her. "I'm not gonna kill you."

Tomoe looked up in surprise as Karai offered her a hand up. "You cooled off enough to listen?"

"I… yes." Tomoe took Karai's hand and pulled herself up. "Please, forgive me. I thought you were a spawn of Lord Hijiki, a rival lord after my own."

"Your lord?" Leo repeated.

"She means me." A surprisingly young voice called out.

Both Karai and Leo turned to see a young panda boy dressed in regal robes approaching on his horse. Beside him was a third figure that neither ninja had expected: a familiar long-eared ronin.

"Usagi?" Leo called out

Usagi brought his horse to a stop, climbing off in order to get a better look at the two ninjas.

"Leonardo-kun and Karai-chan." He greeted. "I must say, this is a pleasant, if unexpected surprise."

"You know these fighters?" Tomoe asked.

"I do." Usagi nodded. "They are honorable warriors despite being ninjas."

Leo and Karai exchanged looks, the pieces finally falling into place.

"So that's where we are." Karai realized. "Drako sent us to Usagi's universe!"

"Drako?" Usagi repeated in shock. "He has returned?"

"It's a long story, Usagi." Leo told him.

"First of all, who exactly is this Hijiki?" Karai asked. "I'm guessing not one of the good guys."

"A vile, cruel lord who seeks to overthrow the Shogun." Usagi informed her.

"You look just like him, so I believed you to be his heir." Tomoe confessed.

"Yikes…" Karai let out, trying to think. "Okay then."

She shifted herself into snake form, surprising Tomoe, Usagi, and Lord Noriyuki.

"Is thisssss better?" She asked.

"Actually... yes." Tomoe admitted.

"So I'm guessing he's human." Leo mused.

"Indeed. While not as plentiful as your world, humans do exist here." Usagi answered, scowling slightly as a hand went to the scar over his eye. "And Hijiki is a true monster. It was he who slew my lord so long ago."

"Usagi... I'm sorry." Leo let out.

"There's no need to apologize, my friend." Usagi assured him.

"So, he's been your only real exposure to humans outside of the Nexus." Leo went on. "No wonder Tomoe went off on Karai like that."

"Guess this means I stay snake until we can get back home." Karai mused, giving a small shrug.

"Perhaps this conversation would be better held in the sanctity of the Geishu province." Noriyuki suggested.

"Agreed." Tomoe nodded. "We must get the Lord to the province before-"

Suddenly, the ground began shaking, mounds of it pushing up.

"Oh, now what?" Leo exclaimed. "Giant worms?"

Instead, ninja moles burst out of the ground.

"Giant moles!" Karai hissed.

"The Mogura Ninja clan!" Tomoe cried out. "They work for Lord Hijiki and his vassals! They must be here for the lord!"

Leo scowled, immediately drawing his swords as he glared at the moles.

"Leave the kid alone!" he shouted. "You want him, you gotta go through me!"

The moles launched themselves at Leo, but Karai shot herself forward, catching several off-guard. The fight wore on for a while, before one Mogura Ninja burst out of the ground, grabbing Tomoe by the ankle and dragging her under. Usagi dashed forward, grabbing her arm and desperately trying to pull her out, but eventually, he lost his grip, and Tomoe was yanked underground with a scream. With that done, the Mogura began making a getaway.

"Blast it!" Leo swore.

"They got away." Karai said solemnly. "Ssssorry."

"You did the best you could, and that's all we can ask for" Usagi assured, hopping onto his horse. "Come, we cannot allow Tomoe's sacrifice to be in vain. We will head for the capital city of Edo. The shogun will protect Lord Noriyuki."

"We'll make sure you get there safely" Leo told them. "But first, can you tell us what exactly is going on?"

"Yes, of course." Usagi replied. "As you can see, Lord Noriyuki has been targeted for assassination by Hijiki. He has decreed whichever ninja clan kills the young lord will earn his favor. The attacks have been relentless."

"Bastard." Karai spat in disdain. "He's just a kid."

"He's a lord." Leo reminded her. "And unfortunately, child lords weren't uncommon during war-torn periods."

Karai nodded at that, before turning to Usagi.

"Are you sure he'll be safe in Edo?" she asked.

Usagi nodded. "Hijiki would not dare continue his attacks under the Shogun's watchful eye."

* * *

As they went along, Leo and Karai explained everything.

"...Then, we woke up in that valley." Leo concluded. "And that's when you and Tomoe Ame showed up."

"Drako." Usagi muttered. "I had hoped we'd seen the last of him."

"So did we." Leo remarked. "He and the Daimyo's son were merged together when they got sucked into the rift." He sighed. "Ue-Sama's trapped in that body, with Drako in control."

"We gotta find a way back." Karai insisted. "Our family's in danger."

Leo perked up, an idea hitting him.

"Hang on a second…" he began. "The Battle Nexus! Usagi, once we get Lord Noriyuki to safety, do you think you could help us open a portal to the Nexus?"

"Of course!" Karai exclaimed. "The Daimyo's War Staff can send us back home! And Ultimate Drako's most likely gonna strike there next! We can kill two birds with one stone!"

"Then once Lord Noriyuki is safe, we will venture to the Nexus together." Usagi decided before thinking. "You said Ue-Sama regained control long enough to send you all away. Perhaps you were sent here for a reason."

"You think so?" Leo asked.

"Lord Simultaneous _did_ say the Time Scepter has a mind of its own." Karai recalled. "Maybe it sent us where we need to be."

"Maybe." Leo agreed. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an old fortress, a bound Tomoe, very much alive, was thrown before a figure disguised in shadows by the Mogura Ninja.

"What is this?" the figure demanded. "The Geishu Lord should be the one on his knees before me, not this girl."

"There was interference." one of the Mogura piped up. "The rabbit ronin, a kame ninja, and... one who looked like you."

"One who looked like me?" the figure questioned. "Another human?"

"Yes, my lord." the Mogura confirmed.

"Show yourself, coward!" Tomoe demanded.

Hijiki stood up and stepped out of the shadows, revealing the face of a young man with long black hair and a gaunt, vicious face. He walked toward Tomoe with a sneer.

"Watch your tongue, girl." he warned. "The only reason you live is because you may be of some use to me and my plan."

Tomoe glared up at him as he went on.

"You are very dear to the Geishu lord, and Miyamoto Usagi." Hijiki said. "Your presence will draw both of them right to me." He turned to the side. "Chizu!"

A female ninja cat emerged from the shadows, bowing respectfully.

"Your Neko Clan will deliver a message to Usagi for me." Hijiki instructed. "And if this kame ninja and other human interfere... kill them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo and the others arrived before a cliff.

" _This_ is the way to Edo?" Leo questioned incredulously.

"Gennosuke advised me to use this way as a shortcut." Usagi explained, before sighing. "His advice will be the death of me."

"Weren't you always telling me that any advice on shortcuts was never to be taken seriously?" Leo reminded him.

"You should take your own advice." Karai added.

"Time was of the essence to get the young lord to safety." Usagi defended with a shrug. "Come. Let us head back the way we came."

Suddenly, arrows came down right in front of their horses, which bucked in fright as they were surrounded by cat ninja.

"It's an ambush!" Leo exclaimed. "We're trapped!"

"The Neko ninja clan!" Usagi informed them, drawing his swords.

They fended off the ninjas, who eventually retreated so a group of their archers could launch a storm of arrows from above.

"Oh crap!" Leo screamed. "JUMP!"

They jumped off the cliff and plunged into the river below. As they swam to the far shore, the Neko ninjas fired another arrow, this one with a note attached. Karai caught it, pulling off the note.

"If Mikey were here, he'd most likely make some stupid quip about air mail." she remarked.

"My thoughts exactly." said Leo. "What's it say?"

Karai unfurled the note, looking it over.

"'To Miyamoto Usagi, Tomoe Ame is alive.'" she read aloud. "'But she is to be executed for crimes against Lord Hijiki at dawn.'"

"No!" Noriyuki cried out. "We cannot allow that to happen!"

" Lord Noriyuki, aren't you forgetting one part of the note?" Karai asked. "The part that basically says, 'P.S.: This is a trap'?"

"Karai's right." Leo added. "They want us to go. She's bait."

"Your safety is paramount, my lord." Usagi insisted. "Tomoe would tell you the same."

"I do not care!" Noriyuki declared. "I am Lord of the Geishu Province, and I am giving you an order! If you will not aid me, then I will free her myself!"

Seeing there was no talking him out of it, Usagi turned to Leo and Karai.

"Your family needs you." he told them. "You two have done more than enough to help. If you wish to go to the Battle Nexus now, I will perform the ritual and send you there immediately."

"No." Leo told him. "We'll help you."

"Maybe you're right." Karai mused. "Maybe we were sent here for a reason, and maybe this is it. If that's the case, we need to see this through."

* * *

That night, the group arrived before Hijiki's fortress.

"Nice place." Karai deadpanned. "Just digging the 'prepare to die' ambiance."

"The Neko ninja are everywhere." Usagi remarked. "Even with your skills, it will be impossible to get past all of them."

"Even worse, we can't leave Noriyuki here alone." Leo added. "Someone needs to stay and protect him."

"I'll do it." Karai decided. "You're way better at the stealthy approach than me, anyway."

"You sure about that?" Leo questioned.

Karai nodded. "Positive. I'll protect Noriyuki. You and Usagi save Tomoe Ame."

Leo nodded, looking over the patrolling Neko ninja.

"Way too many to fight, like Usagi said." he mused. "But I've got an idea."

* * *

Two Neko ninja patrolled nearby, arriving by a set of bushes. Out of the blue, they were suddenly grabbed and pulled into the bushes, where the sounds of blows landing went off for a few seconds. After a minute, Leo and Usagi exited the bushes, donned in their garb. Leo sniffed, recoiling in disgust.

"Phew!" he exclaimed. "Guess these guys never heard of doing laundry."

Usagi looked down at himself, less than happy to be doing this.

"Ninja garb." he grumbled. "I feel cloaked in dishonor."

He looked at Leo.

"We will speak of this to no one." he swore.

"You have my word." Leo nodded.

They slipped through the complex, making their way closer to the building. Usagi held up a hand to stop Leo.

"The castle gate is too well guarded." he warned.

Leo looked at the wall. "Then we go up."

He pulled a set of climbing spikes out of his belt, handing some to Usagi, and together, they began scaling the complex.

* * *

Elsewhere, Karai and Noriyuki were eating dinner around a campfire. She roasted some fish around the fire, holding out one to the young lord.

"Here." she said. "You mussst eat."

Before Noriyuki could take it, they heard rumbling from below ground.

"Wait." Karai stiffened. "You hear that?"

A Mogura Ninja popped out of the ground behind her, grabbing her and dragging her under.

"No!" Karai screamed, trying to fight all the while.

She managed to bite two with her snake hands before one bashed her in the head. Unconscious, she shifted back to human form, the Mogura nearly dropping her in surprise.

"A _majo_! (1)" One of the Mogura gasped.

"It matters not." Another insisted as they glared at Noriyuki. "If you value your friend's life, Lord Noriyuki, you will come with us."

"Please, do not hurt her!" Noriyuki begged, dropping to his knees. "I will do what you ask, just leave her alone!"

The Mogura smirked as two grabbed the young lord.

"Good." they sneered.

* * *

Around this time, Leo and Usagi had made it to the prison area of the fortress. While Leo kept to the shadows, Usagi crept out, seeing Tomoe bound to a stake in a cell. At that very moment, a guard came out.

"Ninja scum!" The guard snapped, aiming his spear at Usagi. "How dare you enter Lord Hijiki's fortress!"

Usagi whirled around, removing his mask.

"I am no ninja!" He snapped. "I am samurai!"

The guard charged and Usagi quickly cut them down. The sounds of the brief scuffle drew Tomoe's attention, the female warrior struggling in her ropes.

"Who goes there?" She called out.

Usagi quickly kicked down the door, cutting through the ropes binding her.

"Usagi?" she questioned, climbing to her feet. "What are-?"

"No time." Usagi cut off, grabbing her hand. "Your Lord is waiting."

As they went to leave, they were suddenly confronted by a large group of guards. Usagi prepared to fight back, but Tomoe was yanked out of his grip. He gasped, watching helplessly as she was quickly taken hostage, a blade held to her throat. Seeing no choice, Usagi dropped his blades, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Take them to Lord Hijiki." One guard ordered. "He will be quite pleased indeed."

Usagi's hands were bound and he was led off, Tomoe right behind him. In the rafters, Leo watched, hissing in anger.

 **-X-**

Usagi and Tomoe were led to Hijiki's throne room. Tomoe gasped in horror to see Noriyuki and Karai there as well before they were shoved forward

"Miyamoto Usagi." Hijiki greeted coldly. "You played right into my hands."

He chuckled darkly, stepping forward.

"Those with honor are so predictable." He jeered. "So easily maneuvered. So... pathetic."

Noriyuki stepped forward, putting on a brave face.

"Hijiki, I am the one you want, not them." He insisted as he dropped to his knees. "Spare my vassals, and take me instead."

"Kid, what are you doing?" Karai hissed. "Your clan needs you!"

Hijiki ignored Karai, amused by Noriyuki's offer.

"Silly child." he chastised as he drew a single katana. "You are but a stepping stone. Once you are dead, I will pillage your land and all its treasures. It will be... beautiful."

He raised his sword, preparing to behead Noriyuki. That's when Leo made his entrance, dropping from the rafters and kicking him aside as he yanked his mask off.

"It's guys like you that give humans a bad name!" He snapped.

Karai grinned before letting out a snake-like hiss, transforming and ripping free of her ropes. Usagi quickly kicked out at the guards holding him as well, using one of their spears to free himself. He then snatched the spear, freeing Tomoe. Tomoe took a spear for herself, going back to back with Usagi as they began fighting off the guards. While they did that, Leo and Karai confronted Hijiki.

"Kame ninja…" He swore. "You will pay for this affront!"

"If I had a yen for every time someone said that to us…" Karai muttered.

Hijiki glared at her at that.

"Whatever you are, you do have some serpent in you." he noted. "You side against me when Lord Hebi is my good servant?"

"Who the hell is Lord Hebi?" Karai questioned before launching herself at him, snake hands primed to bite.

Hijiki blocked the attack, clashing furiously with her and Leo while the others dealt with the guards. Eventually, Hijiki managed to knock one of Leo's swords out of his hands, kicking him back and preparing a finishing blow... only to find that very sword at his throat, Noriyuki holding it.

"I will not stand by while you harm my friends, Hijiki." The young lord declared. "Look around you, villain! You have _lost_!"

Hijiki looked around before cackling.

"You think me defeated, boy?" He jeered. "Even if you make it out of the fortress, you are surrounded by hundreds of my ninja! I will decide who is defeated!"

At that moment, a loud horn blared outside and Hijiki's bravado faded. Noriyuki smirked.

"I believe the Shogun would like a word with you." he said as he gestured to the window with his chin.

Hijki looked out the window before gasping in horror. Sure enough, an entire army was closing in on the fortress. Within minutes, several Neko ninja fled the oncoming army, not wanting a conflict with the Shogun.

"You cowards! Come back and fight!" He demanded before whirling on the triumphant Noriyuki. "The tables may have turned, Noriyuki, but I _will_ have your head on a pike!"

"That remains to be seen you blackhearted fiend." Noriyuki replied.

Hijiki turned and ran, calling out as he did.

"This is _not_ over!" He warned. "Not even close!"

Karai and Leo prepared to give chase, but Usagi stopped them.

"Let him go." he insisted. "With the Shogun's army outside, his chances of escape are slim."

Tomoe ran over to Noriyuki, checking to make sure he was alright.

"My Lord…" she cried. "I'm so glad you are safe. I thought I-"

"It's all thanks to Usagi, Leonardo, and Karai." Noriyuki insisted, gesturing to the three warriors. "Were it not for them, the Geishu Clan would be destroyed."

He then bowed to the three.

"I am in your debts, honorable warriors." He declared. "How can I ever hope to repay this kindness?"

"That won't be necessary, Lord Noriyuki." Karai assured him. "You just get home safe and rule your province with grace and kindness."

"In the meantime, it is time for me to fulfill my end of our deal." Usagi announced.

* * *

Later, Usagi painted the needed symbols on a large standing stone near a river and the three performed the necessary chant. The water of the river swirled up, forming the portal to the Battle Nexus.

"Thanks for the help, Usagi." Leo told the rabbit ronin. "You've done enough for us. If you wanna sit this one out-"

"Nonsense." Usagi interjected. "You helped me with the troubles of my world, now it is my turn to return the favor. As they say on your world: 'What are friends for'?"

"Well then, let's get going." Karai declared.

With that, they jumped through the portal, the water dropping back into the river as it closed behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Japanese for "witch."

Bet you were expecting Hebi to be the big bad here, huh? That's exactly why I swapped him out for Hijiki, the token human of Usagi's world, and the one Hebi himself answers to. What can I say? I like to mix it up, keep you on your toes.

Also, to clarify, the Time Scepter did in fact send the Hamato family where they needed to be throughout each world; Mikey was the heart who could get through to Sliver, Raph and Kagome helped to uncover the corruption in the Planet Racers circuit, Vee stopped Chiton from tearing Lucrezia from her mother for good, Hisako pulled her divided family back together, and Leo and Karai helped Usagi save Lord Noriyuki.

Next chapter, the Ultimate Drako arc concludes.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	135. The Real World

**Chapter 134: The Real World**

* * *

Leo, Usagi, and Karai stepped through the portal, entering the Battle Nexus. Usagi gasped in shock when he saw that the entire area seemed to be in a state of disrepair. Crews were everywhere, trying to clean up debris, replant scorched plants, and repair broken pieces of masonry.

"What happened here?" Usagi questioned. "Are we too late to stop Drako?"

"No." Leo explained. "We were here a little while ago. Long story short, another interdimensional menace attacked here and tried to destroy the Nexus completely."

"Destroy the Nexus?" Usagi repeated. "But to do so would be to destroy all universes! All reality!"

"The person knew that." Karai informed him. "But they'd been driven so crazy with grief over what happened to them that they didn't care."

"We managed to stop them before they succeeded, but the battle was quite… costly." Leo finished.

"I am grateful to you and yours for stopping such a foul villain." Usagi told them, his eyes dancing among the wreckage. "I can only hope none of your family was harmed in the fallout."

"No, they weren't." Leo assured him. "But they _will_ be if we don't find the Daimyo and get back."

With that, they hurried through the stadium toward the Daimyo's palace.

 **-X-**

The three warriors entered the Daimyo's palace, where they were greeted by Gyoji. The water-based man looked surprised to see them.

"Leonardo, Karai, and Usagi." He greeted. "This is quite an unexpected visit. Has another villain come to destroy the Nexus?"

"No." Leo told him, bowing. "Not yet at least."

"We need to speak to the Daimyo immediately, Gyoji." Usagi informed him. "It is a matter of life and death."

"Of course." Gyoji nodded, waving his war fan and opening the door. "You will find him in his throne room. Be warned, he has not been well since the tournament, and may not be at his best."

They nodded at that and entered the Daimyo's throne room. As they approached him, they saw the elderly ruler seated around a group of candles and incense, a picture of Ue-Sama on an altar before him.

"Damn…" Karai muttered. "He's really taking it hard."

"He lost his only son." Leo reminded her. "That kind of pain is impossible to describe."

"It is a pain I would never wish on such a benevolent man." Usagi agreed.

After a minute, they cautiously approached the Daimyo, who looked over at them. They winced at the raw pain and sorrow in his face.

"Hamato Yoshi's children… and Miyamoto Usagi." he said. "What brings you here?"

"It's a long story, Daimyo." Leo said, bowing respectfully. "But I'll start with something you'll definitely want to hear: Ue-Sama is alive."

The Daimyo's eyes went wide, the old ruler fumbling for some tether to reality as he tried to process this information.

"My son..." He gasped. "My precious boy… is alive?"

"That's the good news." Karai went on. "The bad news is that he was fused with Drako after they were sucked into the rift at the tournament."

The Daimyo recoiled in horror at that.

"Drako's in full control of their body and attacked us in our lair, scattering us across time and space." Leo added. "We came here, hoping you could send us back so we can stop him, and find a way to separate Ue-Sama and Drako."

"I can try." The Daimyo offered. "However, perhaps it would be best to summon them all here instead. If you are truly scattered, Drako may be trying to hunt you. Bringing your entire family here would give us an opportunity to lay a trap for the fiend."

"Indeed." Usagi agreed, turning to Leo and Karai. "You two said it yourselves. Drako may very well be coming for the War Staff as well."

"And if he gets both that _and_ the Time Scepter, we might as well put our heads between our knees and kiss our butts goodbye." Karai declared.

The Daimyo picked up his War Staff, closing his eyes in concentration. Energy gathered at the head of the staff, coalescing into an image of Michelangelo. He was standing amidst the Super Turtles, completely geeking out.

"Ue-Sama sent Mikey to a superhero universe?" Karai questioned before shaking her head. "We are never going to hear the end of this one."

Next, the energy formed an image of Splinter and Kasumi. Leo and Karai gasped in horror to see them unconscious in the Battle Nexus dungeons. They were both in heavy chains, no doubt to ensure no escape.

"Why would Ue-Sama send them there?" Leo questioned.

"Perhaps he did not." Usagi offered. "Perhaps your parental figures were never transported, and were brought here by Drako."

"If that's the case, we need to find the others quickly." Karai insisted, turning to the Daimyo. "Please, where's the rest of our family?"

The Daimyo continued to focus, showing Raph and Kagome with the Planet Racers, Donnie in Zoo Amsterdam fighting Chi-You with the Ghostbuster Turtles, Vee in Nocturna alongside Lucrezia in Lilith's Den, and Hisako in Krang's dystopian New York. Sweat began forming on the Daimyo's brow.

"Just focusing on such a large number of targets is proving taxing." He warned. "I do not know if I have the strength to draw them all here."

"You have to try." Leo pleaded. "You're our only chance."

The Daimyo concentrated with all his might, but all he managed to do was cause them to rapidly phase-shift and fluctuate. This caused all of the siblings to freak out slightly, and nearly send Raph falling off a cliff. Blood began to drip from the Daimyo's nose and he gasped, the images snuffing out and the War Staff falling out of his hand. Gyoji took it as the three warriors quickly rushed to the Daimyo's aid.

"Daimyo!" Usagi shouted. "Are you alright?"

The Daimyo panted, sitting himself up carefully as he looked at Leo and Karai.

"Forgive me…" he wheezed. "It was too much."

"It is not your fault, Daimyo." Gyoji piped up ominously. "Someone _very_ powerful is blocking your attempts and enjoying watching you suffer thus."

Leo and Karai immediately turned on him, alarm bells going off.

"Enjoying it _very_ much." Gyoji gloated, his voice shifting to the combined voice of Drako and Ue-Sama. "Relishing your pain and frustration! Taking pleasure from your absolute ignorance!"

With that, Gyoji laughed maniacally as his form cracked away like glass, revealing the twisted amalgamation that was Ultimate Drako underneath. They recoiled in shock as Ultimate Drako hovered overhead.

"We have enjoyed watching you suffer, Leonardo!" Ultimate Drako boasted. "Just as we have enjoyed Hamato Yoshi and Kasumi Lee suffer in the dungeons! And bringing Miyamoto Usagi here is an extra gift to us!" He shot a glare at the rabbit ronin. "You shall rue the day you returned to _my_ Battle Nexus!"

Leo and Karai scowled, drawing their weapons, as did Usagi.

"The Battle Nexus will never be yours, Drako!" Usagi vowed.

The three warriors launched themselves at Ultimate Drako, but the monster just chuckled darkly at that, glaring at them before using the same freezing move he pulled the first time.

"Pathetic bugs." he spat. "I command both the Daimyo's War Staff _and_ Lord Simultaneous' Time Scepter. I am an undefeatable god!"

Waving both the staff and scepter, he transformed the palace into a barren desert, placing Leo, Karai, and Usagi on a plateau where they were surrounded by purple wind and zombie versions of past Battle Nexus champions.

"Where has that fiend sent us?!" Usagi exclaimed.

"My guess, to our deaths." Karai answered.

"Usagi, I'm sorry we dragged you into this mess." Leo apologized as the three ended up back to back.

"Do not say such a thing, my friend." Usagi insisted. "I stand by you no matter what happens!"

They all clashed furiously, but eventually, Usagi was knocked to the ground, forcing Leo and Karai to defend him alone.

 **-X-**

Using the War Staff, Ultimate Drako watched the spectacle with psychotic glee.

"Yes!" he declared. "It is I who decides who lives and who dies! All living things are mere playthings to me! No one can comprehend my power and cunning!"

He turned to the weakened Daimyo.

"And now, we must finish you, old man." he said. "After all, your reign is at an end."

"My son." The Daimyo called out. "My precious boy, I know you can hear me. You must fight Drako. I know you can do it! Please, come back to me!"

"Fool!" Ultimate Drako boasted. "Your son is gone forever!"

He turned, waving the War Staff and calling forth Splinter and Kasumi, still unconscious.

"And once I'm done with you, the rat and his human friend are next!" he went on.

He raised his weapons, preparing to kill the Daimyo before shaking overtook his entire body.

"N-no!" Ue-Sama's voice cried out. "You won't… use me for this!"

"Silence, you insignificant whelp!" Drako snapped. "I am in control! You will be silent!"

"I will… not..." Ue-Sama wheezed. "I refuse… to be… your pawn!"

While the two struggled for control over Ultimate Drako, Kasumi and Splinter began to slowly regain consciousness. They slowly stood up, seeing Ultimate Drako's debate with himself, and scowled. Splinter leapt at Ultimate Drako, grabbing the War Staff while Kasumi jumped upon his serpentine neck, getting him in a chokehold.

"No!" Splinter shouted. "You will not harm him! No more destruction! _NO MORE_!"

"It's over, Drako!" Kasumi screamed. "Everyone you've hurt, all the pain you caused… it ends _NOW_!"

Ultimate Drako's serpentine neck wrapped around Kasumi, threatening to crush her as Splinter was bashed against the ground with the War Staff.

"Insolent fools!" He shouted, smashing Splinter repeatedly while crushing Kasumi's chest. "Have you forgotten who is Master of this place?! I hold the power! I command the-!"

Suddenly, Ultimate Drako dropped the War Staff, much to his own shock.

"Splinter!" Ue-Sama's voice cried out. "Your family! Call them! Hurry!"

Splinter hurriedly snatched up the staff, focusing with all his might.

"My children!" he screamed. "My children! Return to me! You are needed, now more than ever!"

One by one, the images of the scattered Hamato siblings returned, hovering overhead. In each one, the siblings began glitching out, the call of their father too strong to ignore. A portal opened, up, depositing them all into the Nexus. They looked around in bewilderment.

"What the hell just-" Raph began.

Seeing her family, Hisako tackled them all, embracing them tightly.

"Guys!" she cried out. "You're all here! And in one piece!"

"Good to see you too, sis." Vee told her. "But let's save the hugs for after we deal with that!"

She pointed over at Ultimate Drako, everyone instantly on the offensive. Kagome's eyes lit up with rage as she saw Kasumi being constricted by the monstrosity's neck, remaining defiant and struggling even as she was clearly in pain.

"Drako!" she screamed, getting his attention. "Put my mom down, you _BASTARD_!"

She charged at him at that, landing a solid kick to Drako's face in the middle of his belly, and forcing him to drop Kasumi and the Time Scepter.

"No!" Ultimate Drako screamed. "First my War Staff, now my Time Scepter?!"

He headed to retrieve the scepter, but Vee quickly dashed over to it before he could, staring him down.

"Neither of them are yours, Drako!" she shouted. "A black-hearted asshole like you isn't worthy of that kind of power!"

She then hooked it with her foot, sending it flying across the area over to Hisako. She passed it to Kasumi, who held it aloft as Splinter did the same with the War Staff.

"Yoshi!" Kasumi called out. "I think it's time these two had some time apart!"

"Pitiful fools!" Ultimate Drako boasted. "You two believe you have the power to wield the War Staff and the Time Scepter?!"

"Maybe we do, maybe we do not!" Splinter shot back. "Regardless, you will _never_ get your filthy hands on them again!"

Power from both weapons suddenly began pouring out of them, coalescing above Ultimate Drako. The Hamato siblings and Kagome all backed away in shock as the two Ninja masters were pulled off their feet, more and more power shooting forth from the staff and scepter, spreading throughout the area.

 **-X-**

Down on the plateau with Leo, Usagi, and Karai, the zombie fighters they were up against suddenly began to disappear. The purple mist vanished, and they found themselves standing in the center of a half-repaired Battle Nexus training area.

"We're…" Leo let out in surprise. "We're back?"

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, Ultimate Drako's changes reversed themselves, while Splinter and Kasumi continued holding onto the staff and scepter as the energies surrounded Ultimate Drako.

"Hold on, Yoshi!" Kasumi cried out. "HOLD ON!"

"This should not be possible!" Ultimate Drako screamed. "You do not have the power!"

His shocked exclamations devolved into cries of agony as his entire form began to melt away into black sludge. The sludge then began splitting into two different forms, becoming Ue-Sama and Drako, now separate once again. They began to get up, their skin petrifying as they did.

"I don't understand!" Drako shouted as the petrification quickly reached his neck. "How can this be?!"

His entire body turned to stone, before crumbling to dust. Ue-Sama turned to his father, tears in his eyes as his petrification took hold completely. However, rather than fight it, he seemed to accept it, bowing before the Daimyo.

"Father…" he managed as it reached his head. "Forgive me."

With that, he crumbled to dust as well, the energy fading as Splinter and Kasumi collapsed. Leo, Karai, and Usagi hurried in, seeing their family gathered once more.

"Sensei! Kasumi!" Leo exclaimed. "You're alright! You're _all_ okay!"

The others, however, were stunned by what had happened.

"Mom…" Kagome began, "what just happened. How did you and Splinter do that?"

"I'm… not sure." Kasumi admitted.

At that very moment, another portal opened up, and Lord Simultaneous appeared.

"It's Renet's boss!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It's really quite simple." Lord Simultaneous told them, taking back the Time Scepter from Kasumi. "It's what I told your kids the last time I saw them. The Time Scepter has a mind of its own. It read everyone's thoughts, weighed good against evil, and set everything right. With a little help from the War Staff."

"And us getting flung all across creation?" Donnie questioned.

"I could have sworn Renet mentioned your multidimensional hijinks the first time you met her." Lord Simultaneous recalled.

Leo perked up, realizing what he meant.

"So, Usagi's hunch was right." he remarked. "When Ue-Sama took control and used the Time Scepter to send us away… it sent us to the exact places we needed to be."

"Precisely." Lord Simultaneous nodded. "Michelangelo was the spark of humanity Sliver needed in order to begin his reformation to good. Because Raphael and Kagome caused Team Fitts to crash in the Planet Racer's charity race, Methania was able to use her connections to end the corrupt commissioner's plans. Donatello's knowledge of the Pantheon provided much needed insight on Chi-You for the Ghostbusters. Venus's unwavering sense of honor saved the life of Lilith, and ensured that Lucrezia would not fall under the sole custody of her father. Hisako was able to reunite her scattered family and end the thirty year reign of Krang. Finally, Leonardo and Karai were able to protect Lord Noriyuki from assassination, and were with an ally who could help them retrieve all of you. Now, everything is as it should be."

They looked over at the Daimyo, seeing him weeping over the crumbled stone that was once Ue-Sama.

"Not everything." Splinter pointed out.

"Ue-Sama…" Karai said. "He just made a bad decision. He didn't deserve to suffer and die like that."

Lord Simultaneous looked over the scene, then came to a decision.

"How about I show you how the Time Scepter is _supposed_ to be used?" He declared.

He waved the Time Scepter over Ue-Sama's remains, causing them to uncrumble and solidify. The petrification reversed, and Ue-Sama was left on the ground, alive and whole once more. He felt his chest, realizing what had happened while his father looked on.

"I-I'm alive…" he let out before bowing before his father. "Father, please forgive me. I was a fool to trust Drako. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Tears came to his eyes as he continued his heartfelt apology.

"I know mere words cannot change what I have done, and I will accept whatever judgement you deem fitting." he promised. "I have shamed you, and the Nexus, with my actions."

He laid his forehead on the ground, awaiting the Daimyo's answer. After a minute, he felt his father's hands on his shoulders and looked up to see the Daimyo's tearful smile as the old ruler pulled him to his feet and embraced him. Ue-Sama was stunned.

"Wh-what is this?" He asked. "I thought you would be angry… furious… why are you-?"

"Oh my son..." the Daimyo said quietly. "I know you lost your way, but you found it again. You never stopped fighting, and for that, I am grateful."

Ue-Sama choked, then clutched his father while sobbing into his shoulder. The Hamato family and Lee women all watched, more than a few of them wiping tears from their own eyes.

"Y'know…" Raph sniffled, putting an arm around Kagome, "all the hell we go through, all the fighting… it's moments like this that make it all worth it."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kagome agreed.

"Indeed." Lord Simultaneous declared. "Well… it's time for all of you to go home."

Leo and Usagi approached one another at that, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you again for everything." Leo told him.

"It is a great honor to be your friend." Usagi replied. "I wish you and your family nothing but the best."

"Until we meet again, Usagi-san." Splinter spoke up.

"Farewell." Karai waved.

With that, all of them were transported away in a large flash of light.

* * *

The Hamato and Lee families reappeared down in the lair. Midnight and Pepperoni quickly rushed over to greet them, Chompy riding on the top of the dinosaur's head. They all greeted their pets happily, Hisako scooping up Midnight with a sigh of relief.

"Well… that was a ride." Leo remarked, looking at the clock. "And we've only been gone for ten minutes." He shook his head. "Time travel makes my head hurt…"

"So, where did everyone end up?" Vee questioned. "Lord Simultaneous made it sound like everyone had some sort of amazing adventure."

"Ohh! Ooh! Me first!" Mikey insisted, waving his hand eagerly.

"Here we go…" Karai said flatly.

 **-X-**

Everyone gathered in the living room, a fresh pizza in front of them. Many of them hadn't had a chance to eat since this entire misadventure began, and thus Kasumi had elected to order lunch while they swapped stories. As requested, Mikey went first.

"I ended up in a universe where we all had superpowers." Mikey declared. "We were superheroes, Robyn was Mayor, and… Splinter was a supervillain."

"That Sliver Lord Simultaneous mentioned." Donnie deduced.

"Yeah." Mikey nodded. "He hated humanity and wanted to mutate the world. Luckily, I was able to talk some sense into him."

"Wow…" Kagome said. "Raph and I ended up across the universe, in some big intergalactic Nascar bike race."

"The guy in charge was corrupt, sending the racers into danger for profit and ratings." Raph added. "Kagome helped expose him while I subbed for one of the racers who got hurt."

"Finally got to race pro." Leo remarked. "You must have enjoyed that."

"Oh, hell yeah." Raph declared.

"I ended up in Zoo Amsterdam, an alternate New York were everyone was an animal." Donnie piped up. "I even helped out a group of Turtle Ghostbusters."

"The Ghostbusters are still around in that world?" Leo asked, getting a nod.

"They ended up dealing with Chi-You, one of the Pantheon." Donnie went on. "From the sound of it, he and Kitsune got in a fight back in the feudal era, and she banished him to a dimensional limbo."

"Wow…" Karai deadpanned. "The Pantheon is just one big screwed-up family, aren't they?"

"Seems like." Donnie agreed. "Luckily, I've got Chi-You right here."

He hefted up the ghost trap he'd been carrying with him, dropping it onto the table. Vee looked at it, squinting slightly.

"Is it supposed to be cracked?" she asked.

"Say what?" Donnie let out, looking at it.

Sure enough, there was a tiny crack on the device.

"Must've gotten damaged during the fight with Ultimate Drako." he speculated before shrugging. "Well, it's just a little ding. It's nothing."

He set the trap down, then turned to Vee.

"So how about you?" He asked. "Where'd you go?"

"Nocturna, a realm of supernatural beasts and beings." Vee answered. "It's like Halloween Town, only so much cooler."

"Lord Simultaneous said you got involved in some kind of custody battle?" Kasumi questioned.

"Yep." Vee nodded. "A little girl named Lulu. Her mother had been kidnapped by an incubus, and I helped save her. Then I found out Lulu's father set the whole thing up so he could look like a hero and paint Lilith as an unfit mother so he could get full custody."

"Tell me you kicked his ass." Hisako requested.

"Nah, I got pulled away before I could." Vee lamented. "However, I'm sure Lilith didn't let him get away with his trick."

"Karai and I ended up in Usagi's world." Leo cut in. "We helped him protect a young lord from assassination, and it was because of him we were able to get into the Battle Nexus."

"So what's Usagi's world like?" Raph wondered. "He was always telling us stories about it when we were kids."

"Like feudal Japan, but with animals." Karai told him. "The only human we saw, Hijiki, was the one targeting the kid we protected, as well as the one who killed Usagi's lord and gave him that scar."

"Karai had to stay in snake mode while we were there, so people wouldn't mistake her for one of Hijiki's allies." Leo added.

"Though apparently there was some guy named Lord Hebi that followed him, and he thought I was related to him in some way." Karai pointed out. "Honestly, I don't think there was any winning with me."

"How about you, sis?" Mikey asked. "Where'd you end up?"

Hisako set her pizza down, petting Midnight.

"Thirty years in the future." she answered. "A dystopian future where Krang ruled the world..."

The others looked completely shocked at that.

"We caught a glimpse of it when the Daimyo was trying to call you guys to us." Leo admitted.

"And you went on about how we were 'in one piece'." Donnie added. "What exactly happened there?"

Hisako sighed.

"Vee was fine." she began. "In fact, she'd gone on to master the Shinobi arts. Apparently she was naturally adept. Karai was whole as well, physically at least. Her mind, however, had fractured after we lost..." She took a shuddering breath. "After we lost Sensei and Kasumi."

They exchanged shocked looks at that.

"Mom and Splinter… died?" Kagome managed.

"That's not even the worst bit." Hisako went on. "Leo lost his hand, Mikey lost a leg, Raph lost an eye, and Donnie was mostly machine when I got there. Even worse, Leo and Raph had been fighting ever since Sensei and Kasumi were killed. Raph blamed Leo for leaving them behind and it had gotten so bad that I had to stop them from trying to literally kill one another."

"Say what?" Raph exclaimed, looking at Leo. "I mean, sure, Leo and I butt heads a lot, but we were that bad?"

Hisako nodded.

"The only reason they hadn't done it sooner was because of Yui." she added.

"Yui?" Kagome asked.

"Yours and Raph's daughter." Hisako clarified.

Both of them blinked in surprise at that.

"They had a kid?!" Donnie let out, looking at them. "But Raph's a turtle, and Kagome's a human! Conceiving a child should be a biological impossibility!"

"You couldn't explain it then either." Hisako shrugged. "You kinda just wrote it off as 'mutagen is weird'."

Donnie wisely decided not to question it any further.

"What about the clan?" Raph asked. "April and Casey?"

"Some of Tai's group survived." Hisako answered. "Makoto and Carter were gone. As were Hana, Seiko, and any of the other adults. They had apparently been killed in the same attack that took Casey. At least, that's what Shadow told me."

"Shadow?" Kagome asked.

"She's April and Casey's daughter." Hisako clarified. "Spitting image of her mom, but the temper of her father,"

Donnie's jaw nearly hit the floor at that.

"April and Casey?" he bemoaned. "Then that means… I really never had a chance with April."

"Really?" Vee deadpanned. " _That's_ what you're focused on?"

"I have to agree with Vee on this." Leo remarked. "We're talking about a world where one of our greatest enemies literally destroyed everything, and you're focused on a single relationship?"

Kasumi was more sympathetic, patting Donnie on the back.

"If you truly love April, Donatello, then just accept her choice, be happy for her, and move on." she told him. "Don't make the same mistake Saki did."

Donnie nodded at that, gesturing for Hisako to continue.

"Everything I knew was gone." she went on. "Our family was in ruins, our friends were dead, imprisoned, or both. Honestly, it was my worst nightmares brought to reality."

She curled up onto a ball on the couch, still clutching Midnight.

"And part of me..." she hesitated for a moment before letting out a shuddering breath. "Part of me is scared that it will come to pass."

"That's not gonna happen." Kagome insisted to her. "The future isn't set in stone, Hisako. You know that."

"Kagome's right." said Leo. "Nothing is written that can't be _un_ written."

Hisako nodded, doing her best to relax.

"I know." she let out. "I'm not going to let that future come to pass. I refuse to let our family suffer like that."

She looked up at them and they quickly realized what she was about to ask.

"Of course we'll have a turtle pile." Leo assured her. "After everything we went through thanks to Drako, we need it."

This was met with a chorus of nods and positive affirmations. Even Kasumi and Kagome were onboard.

* * *

That night, everyone gathered in Hisako's room, curled up in a massive tangle of limbs. Splinter and Kasumi sat at the base of the bed in meditative positions, holding each others' hands for affirmation of their presence.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping Hamato Family, something was happening to the ghost trap containing Chi-You in Donnie's lab. It trembled, deforming slightly from within as an ominous laugh sounded…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And there we have it. The Ultimate Drako arc is concluded.

That was my plan all along for Donnie and April; once he finds out about Shadow, he decides to step aside and let her date Casey. He's fine with being just friends, and as Kasumi pointed out, if he truly loves her, he'll accept her choice, be happy, and move on. Shredder refused to do the same for Shen, and we all know how _that_ turned out.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	136. Auld Lang Syne

**Chapter 135: Auld Lang Syne**

* * *

As evening came in New York, a crowd assembled before Kohaku Enterprises, numerous Japanese-styled stalls and banners set up.

"New Year's Eve already." Tai mused. "Time flies when you're constantly going through crazy fights and whatnot."

"I can't believe we're actually going to be celebrating a traditional Japanese New Year's." Mizuki remarked.

"I know!" Erika exclaimed. "It's amazing! Mom's even running a Yakisoba stall!"

"My mom's making Takoyaki." Makoto added.

Hana looked around the crowd, keeping her eyes out.

"Didn't Leo say they'd meet us here?" she asked. "You'd think the Turtles would stand out in a crowd."

"Hey!" came Mikey's voice. "I resemble that!"

They jumped, seeing the Hamato siblings and Kagome standing right behind them.

"Okay, that's it." Jade grumbled. "I'm gonna tie a collar with a little bell on you guys."

Hana gave them a glance over, letting out a whistle. Every one of them was in a kimono of their chosen color. Hisako was wearing the butterfly kimono she got for her Discovery Day, Karai was wearing a black one with red flowers, and Kagome was wearing a light blue one with pink butterflies on it.

"Don't you look spiffy." she remarked.

"Yeah." said Makoto. "You definitely clean up nicely."

"What can we say?" said Mikey. "Kimonos are the one piece of clothing we don't mind wearing."

"I'm just glad we found one for me." Karai said, giving a twirl.

"Nice." Tai remarked. "So, what's the plan for the night?"

Well, aside from the stalls and all, Kasumi managed to set up a stand-up comedy night for me." Mikey told them, pointing at a nearby stage.

Everyone stiffened at that.

"You're... gonna tell jokes on stage?" Jade asked, getting a nod. "Bye!"

She turned to go, but Hana grabbed her by the arm.

"Easy, Jade." she insisted. "Let's give him some chance."

"Yeah!" Akemi piped up. "It can't be any worse than Makoto's singing."

"Et tu, Akemi?" Makoto deadpanned.

"Trust us, guys." Raph told them. "Listening to Mikey's jokes and puns is like grinding my ass on a cheese grater."

"Harsh, bro." Mikey said flatly.

"Relax." Donnie assured. "Mikey and I came to an arrangement. He gets a set number of jokes, then I get to do my thing."

"And that is?" Mizuki questioned.

"It's a surprise." Donnie replied.

"Eyup." Mikey nodded. "I get seven jokes."

Donnie sputtered at that.

"Seven?!" he exclaimed. "The deal was five!"

"I have altered the deal." Mikey said, doing a poor Darth Vader impression. "Pray I don't alter it any further."

"That is _not_ how this works, Mikey!" Donnie snapped.

"Either I get seven jokes, or I tell Casey your computer password." Mikey threatened.

Donnie's eyes widen and he caved in.

"Seven it is." he relented.

Mikey grinned.

"I don't know what intrigues me more." said Jade. "The fact that Mikey learned Donnie's password, or what Casey's knowledge of it would mean for Don."

* * *

After playing at the stalls for a bit, Mikey stepped up to the stage, preparing to perform his routine.

"I just remembered." Raph piped up. "I have to, uh… chop my arm off.

"Don't forget your axe!" Jade added.

They started to go, but Kagome and Hana grabbed them and pulled them back.

"Nice try, guys." said Kagome. "But if we have to sit through this, so do you."

"Oh, come on!" Jade whined. "What did we do to deserve this torture?"

"Kagome, if you really love me, you'll let me get the hell out of here." Raph insisted.

"This means a lot to Mikey. The least you can do is be supportive." Kagome told him before jabbing her finger into his plastron. "And don't you _ever_ use that kind of ultimatum against me again, Hamato Raphael."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Raph said. "Crazy shit just comes out of my mouth sometimes."

Kagome smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

"Now just sit back and let's watch this trainwreck." she declared. "Whatever crappy jokes he spouts, I'm sure Donnie's 'thing' will make it all worthwhile."

"Just wish I knew what his thing was." Raph remarked.

Mikey tapped the microphone before picking it up.

"Gooood evening, New York City!" he declared. "How are you doing today?"

All he got in response was one awkward cough.

"I'm not doing too well myself. In fact. I feel half-dead!" he went on. "So I had my doctor make arrangements to have me buried up to my waist."

"Boooooo!" Jade jeered, the rest of the audience just groaning and shaking their heads.

Donnie pulled out a notepad, placing down a tally mark.

"Okay, next one." Mikey continued. "Did you hear the one about the teacher who wore an eyepatch? They had to let him go. Turns out he only had one pupil!"

He chuckled, but Tai suddenly jerked upright, placing his right hand over his heart, squirming, and groaning in pain before falling backwards.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Tai." Mikey said sarcastically. "Hisako pulled that gag during game night, remember?"

Tai sprang up.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." he declared..

He took his seat back as Donnie made another tally mark.

"So, Klunk was coughing up hairballs all night." Mikey said. "We thought it was a cat-astrophe. But now he's feline much better."

A ball of takoyaki flew at him, missing him by inches. Makoto had strung together his webs to make a slingshot, having fired the takoyaki.

"Reload," he ordered, Akemi placing another ball in the sling before Leo took it away.

"Don't waste food." he ordered before handing them old tomatoes. "Here, use these instead."

"You're encouraging them?!" Mikey demanded. "Why have you betrayed me, Leo?!"

"I just don't want them wasting Seiko's takoyaki." Leo explained, taking a bite.

"Face it, Mikey." Raph declared. "Your jokes stink worse than Hope's diapers!"

Everyone snickered a bit at that.

"And you yourself are about as funny as a punctured lung." Jade added.

"Well, that all depends on who's lung it is." Mikey said simply. "If it was Shredder's, I'm sure it'd be a riot."

Jade opened her mouth to object before lowering her hand.

"Honestly... he's not wrong." she admitted.

"True." Hana agreed. "He has a point."

"I'm counting that as joke number four." Donnie decided, marking down another tally.

"Hey, no fair!" Mikey objected.

"I have altered the deal." Donnie retorted with a smug smirk. "Pray I don't alter it any further."

"Using my own words against me." Mikey grumbled. "Never thought you'd stoop that low, Don."

"Says the turtle who started this entire fiasco." Donnie shot back.

"Alright, fine." Mikey gave in. "How about this? What's the difference between a politician and a snail?"

"I dunno." said Kagome.

"One's slimy, a pest, and leaves a trail everywhere they go... and the other is a snail." Mikey reported.

That got a chuckle out of Hisako.

"Ha!" Mikey boasted. "I got a laugh."

"It was kinda funny." Hisako admitted. "Nowhere near stand-up material, though."

"It's funny because it's true." said Leo. "There _are_ politicians like that."

"Try this one on for size." Mikey declared. "I once knew a guy who was so hairy, he was Donkey Kong's stunt double!"

"Aaand we're back to the bad." Tai said flatly.

By this point, Mikey had lost his patience.

"Oh, for the love of-" he grumbled. "You people wouldn't know a funny joke if one came up and kicked you in the face!"

"Well, we're in no danger with yours." Jade retorted.

Everyone started laughing at that.

"Hey!" Mikey objected. "Stop being funny!"

"As soon as you _start_ being funny!" Jade shot back, the laughter getting harder.

"Okay, fine. Last one." Mikey grumbled. "I once knew a guy who was so ugly, when he went to take a bath, the water jumped out!"

He laughed before a wooden hook extended from the other end of the stage.

"No, wait!" Mikey exclaimed. "I'm not finished yet!"

He sidestepped the hook, stepping right where Donnie wanted him to be.

"Bingo." he declared, pressing a button on his T-Phone.

Right on cue, Mikey was dropped down a trapdoor.

"I'm falling all the way to Beijiiiiiiiing!" Mikey screamed as he plummeted. Eventually, they heard a distant thud, followed by a dazed "...Herro." (1)

"And that just made it all worth it." Donnie said.

"D, you are the turtle." Raph declared, giving him a high-three as the crowd burst into applause and cheers.

"No more of his shitty jokes." Jade said in relief. "Life is so much better now." She turned to Hana. "Isn't life so much better now?"

"Agreed." Hana nodded, pecking her on the cheek.

Erika went to speak to Hisako.

"Y'know, there's a fine line between being funny, and being God-awfully horrendous." she remarked. "Fortunately, Mikey comes nowhere near that line. He's just God-awfully horrendous."

"You think you got it tough just now, Erika?" Hisako questioned. "Try living with him and hearing his stupid jokes and puns every damn day. I swear, it's freakin' torture, and I've actually _been_ tortured."

"I can totally hear you, y'know!" Mikey called from the trapdoor.

"Just how deep was that fall?" Vee asked Donnie.

"About ten feet." Donnie answered. "I made sure to pad the bottom."

"Maybe we could leave him down there." Karai suggested.

"No." Leo said automatically. "Splinter and Kasumi wouldn't go for it. Let's go fish him out."

Hisako pulled him out of the hole, dropping him into the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Mikey deadpanned.

"Since your jokes were getting to the point I wanted to dig my brains out with a fork, I'd say hell yes." Vee said matter-of-factly.

"You made the deal, Mikey." Donnie reminded him. "Should've read the fine print."

Mikey sighed.

"You guys make it sound like listening to my jokes and puns is worse than dying and going to Hell." he grumbled.

"Pretty up there." Raph told him.

"Just swallow your pride and admit your jokes suck." Karai insisted.

"Never!" Mikey declared dramatically. "My pride is too big to swallow!"

That actually got a laugh out of everyone.

"Now that was actually funny." Raph admitted.

Leo chuckled himself, before looking around and noticing a familiar bald head with bluish skin.

"What the…" he muttered, heading off to investigate.

"Hey Leo, where are you going?" Kagome called after him, getting no response.

"Eh, let him go." Raph said, waving it off. "He probably just saw someone he knows or whatever."

Blows landing sounded in the crowd, before everyone pulled back to reveal Leo grappling with a Pygo.

"He definitely did!" Karai exclaimed.

The crowd parted, a few terrified people screaming as the ninjas rushed forward, Leo managing to pin the Pygo down as they made it forward.

"One of Falco's fish people?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh come on!" Vee whined. "How are there any more of these guys?! The Mutanimals blew up their base!"

"Like I said, only time would tell if Falco and his goons were really dead." Leo said matter-of-factly. "Took 'em longer than I expected."

"Let's get him inside, out of the crowd." Donnie insisted.

They picked him up while Tai turned to the crowd, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Nothing to see here, people!" he insisted. "Carry on! We've got everything under control!"

They dragged him into Kasumi's office, throwing him into a chair. Mikey took the chance to tie the fish to a chair with his kusarigama.

"Alright, talk." Leo demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"I will not betray Dr. Falco." the Pygo spat. "Go on, torture me! Dry me out! You'll never get me to talk!"

"At this rate, I'd settle for getting you to shut the hell up." Raph shot back.

"I could read his mind." Hisako offered. "No talking necessary."

She reached to do so, but recoiled when the Pygo tried to bite her hand.

"Yikes." she let out. "Forgot about the teeth."

"Rude!" Jade backhanded the Pygo, knocking the chair to the ground with him still bound to it. "All she wanted to do was ask you a question, fishy."

"I will never betray my Master to you." the Pygos said firmly. "I don't care what you do to me."

Jade's foot collided with his face, pinning it to the ground.

"We're going to find out what the doctor's planning, fish." she warned. "How much pain you endure before then is up to you."

The Pygo refused, muttering into Jade's boot.

"Have it your way." she decided, turning to Tai and Hana. "Get the deep fryer ready. I'm in the mood for filet of fish."

"The sushi stand did say they were running low on fish." Tai remarked. "I'm sure he'll suffice."

The primal fear of being eaten soon overtook the Pygos' loyalty to Falco and he gave in, quivering in his chair.

"No please! Don't eat me!" he pleaded. "I'll tell you whatever you want!"

"Good fish." Jade removed her boot from his face, then yanked him upright. "Spill it!"

"The doctor has been prepping his latest attack since the Turtles escaped and destroyed his base." The Pygos told them. "He's created new mutants, and they've been planting bombs in various places all over Manhattan."

"Bombs?" Jade demanded, slamming the fish mutant into the wall. "What kind of bombs?! Seems against Falco's plan to nuke New York off the face of the planet!"

"Mutagen bombs." the Pygos clarified. "They'll go off, turning everyone into mutants."

"So what?" Leo asked. "We've dealt with mutagen bombs before. We can deal with this."

"Not these kind." the Pygos said with a smirk. "The doctor's mutagen bombs are dispersal devices. Once activated, they will unleash mutagen gas and spread it. Every human in this city who breathes it in will become one of us."

They exchange surprised looks at that.

"Since when does mutagen come in gas form?" Makoto questioned.

"Actually, it's entirely possible." Hisako admitted. "Krang experimented with it once or twice."

"New York will be in the hands of mutants by New Year's Day." the Pygos gloated. And it will. Be. _GLORIOUS_!"

"Where are the bombs?!" Jade demanded. "You're more than welcome to refuse to talk. In which case you can pursue a new career opportunity in food services."

"I don't know where they are!" the Pygos insisted. "I was sent to keep an eye on you. I was never told where the bombs were for this exact reason."

"If you're lying, I'll break the other one." Jade threatened.

"The other wha-" the Pygos began before Jade grabbed his right arm, breaking his wrist with a simple twist.

He recoiled, panting and suppressing yelps of pain as Jade turned to the others.

"Was that really necessary?" Leo asked.

"You wanna risk him coming after us while we're looking for the bombs?" Jade challenged. "Or squealing to Falco?"

"Let's dump him in my pit for just in case." Donnie suggested.

"In the meantime, we need to figure out where those bombs are."

 **-X-**

The ninjas quickly tossed the Pygos down the trapdoor, sealing it shut and moving a heavy podium over it for good measure. Once they were certain he was trapped, they got down to business.

"Donnie, you're the smart one." Erika insisted. "If Falco really is gonna disperse mutagen gas across the city, where are the most likely places he'd set up the bombs?'

"It's New Years Eve." Donnie reminded her. "And where is practically every New Yorker on New Years Eve?"

They thought for a moment, then it hit them.

"Times Square to see the ball drop!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's gotta be where he's planted them!"

"Why can't bad guys ever _not_ ruin major holidays and celebrations?" Mizuki lamented. "First there was Krang invading on Christmas. Then Dracula rising on Halloween. Now Falco's planting bombs on New Year's Eve. They can't settle for a normal, simple Tuesday?"

"Hey, at least they didn't try to attack on Hisako's Discovery Day." Mikey pointed out.

"Little victories." Hisako added.

"Donnie, send SHELLDON out and scope Times Square." Leo ordered. "I want to know where those bombs are two hours ago."

"Why not have Hisako search for Falco's goons?" Mikey suggested.

"Because half of New York is here." Hisako pointed out. "I open up my mind, and I'll be a drooling mess before you can say Booyakasha."

"Exactly," said Leo.

"Leo, should we warn the crowd?" Hana asked. "Get them to evacuate in case we, y'know…"

"No." Leo shook his head. "It'll cause a panic, and may make Falco set the bombs off early."

"Besides, like Leo said, everyone in New York is here." Kagome added. "They wouldn't be able to evac everyone in time."

Donnie called in SHELLDON on his T-Phone, sending the drone to scout out the rooftops. After a few minutes, he got a positive.

"Got it!" he exclaimed, getting their attention. "Three bombs in total. Set up on rooftops around the One Times Square building." He pointed to three different places in a triangular formation. "Here, here, and here."

"I'm assuming they're guarded." Karai guessed.

Donnie brought up the feed.

"Yep." he nodded. "Netherdead and the Newtralizer are guarding two of them. The third... someone new."

He focused on the third bomb, showing a tall man around eight feet tall wearing a black overcoat and trilby with grayish skin.

"Damn." Makoto muttered. "That guy sure likes taking his steroids."

"No kidding." Vee agreed. "He makes Arnold Schwartzenegger look like Pee-Wee Herman."

"I'll take Netherdead." Hisako offered.

"Want some help?" Karai asked.

"Absolutely." Hisako nodded.

"Me and Hana with join Hisako's team as well." Jade piped up. "Show that scaly asshat some girl power."

"Count me and Vee in as well." Kagome declared.

"I'll handle the muscle-man." Carter declared. "Makoto, you're with me. I'd say the two of us are best equipped to take him on."

"Sounds good to me." Makoto told him.

"Guess that leaves the rest of us to deal with Newtralizer." Raph surmised.

"Yep." Leo nodded. "Let's move, people. No telling how long we've got before they go off."

The teams broke off, heading out to deal with the bombs.

 **-X-**

Hisako's group scrambled up onto the roof, where Netherdead's back was to them. He slowly turned.

"I thought I caught your scent, Hamato Hisako." he remarked.

"Hello, Netherdead." Hisako greeted. "I'd hoped you choked on seawater."

"My strength is unparalleled, girl." Netherdead boasted, glaring at her. "Now, it's payback time. I'll tear you apart. Eat your bones."

"Sorry, Scaly." Karai retorted. "But that's not gonna happen."

The girls all surrounded Netherdead, weapons drawn.

 **-X-**

Newtralizer stood guard before his bomb, just as Leo and the others arrived.

"From trying to rid the world of Krang to helping an anti-human extremist commit bioterrorism." Leo mused, clapping sarcastically. "You're turned into a big-time villain, Newtralizer."

"I was hoping you freaks would show up." Newtralizer replied smugly. "It was getting quite boring up here."

Tai drew his swords, turning to Donnie.

"D, get the bomb!" he ordered. "We've got this ugly mofo!"

Donnie nodded, running for the bomb as Newtralizer lashed out with his tongue, only for Lily to shoot it.

"Uh-uh!" she taunted, spinning her gun. "No tongue on the first date!"

They clashed with the Newtralizer as Donnie pried the casing off the bomb and got to work.

 **-X-**

Makoto and Carter carefully made their way up the fire escape of the muscle man's building. They stopped just before crossing over, looking at their oversized opponent.

"So... who holds the big guy off, and who goes for the bomb?" Makoto asked.

Carter held up a hand for a rock paper scissors game. They did a quick game, which gave Carter rock, and Makoto scissors.

"Well, I _did_ ask." Makoto admitted.

"I know jack shit about bombs." Carter told him. "You?"

"Zilch." Makoto said before an idea struck him "Although… maybe Muscles has some sort of arming switch."

"Guess we face him and try to search his pockets." Carter suggested.

"Good plan." Makoto agreed.

"Without getting killed." Carter added.

"Ooh, better plan." Makoto nodded.

They both transformed, then went to face the muscle man.

"Alright bub, hand over any controls you have to that bomb and we'll go easy on you." Carter challenged.

Muscles slowly turned toward them, looming over them. He raised his arm, extending his hand with his middle finger flexed and held in place by his thumb. Makoto had just enough time to blink before the flick of Muscles' finger hit him in the dead center of his forehead, sending him tumbling backwards head over heels to the edge of the roof. He dug his legs into the ground, stopping short.

"Okay…" he muttered, shaking his head as he got back up. "This is gonna be harder than I fought."

 **-X-**

Back on the Newtralizer's roof, Donnie was still trying to defuse the bomb, but the background noise of the fight with Newtralizer was grating on and distracting him. Eventually, he scowled, having had enough.

" ** _QUIET!_** " he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Amazingly enough, that caused everyone to freeze in mid-fight. He looked over the array, then cut one of the wires he needed. That small sound started the fight right back up again (2).

"Anyone else other than me wonder why we just stopped like that when he yelled?" Tai mused.

"Eh, Don can be scary when he's mad." Leo dismissed.

 **-X-**

Elsewhere, the fight with Netherdead was getting hectic. Karai was on his back in snake form, trying to restrain him. Vee had her Kama in his jaw, trying to hold on like a bull rider. Jade, Kagome, and Hisako were all hanging on his arms and tail, trying to weigh him down.

"Hana, get to the bomb!" Hisako shouted.

Hana nodded and ran for the bomb, prying the casing off.

"Okay, piece of cake..." she muttered. "Just remember, always cut the red wire."

She pried the casing off completely, and her jaw dropped to see the bomb was nothing _but_ red wires, enough to fully equip a house.

"Aw Falco, you miserable psycho!" she exclaimed.

Kagome, who was holding onto Netherdead's tail, was flung off, nearly colliding into Hana. She pulled herself up, looking at Hana.

"Hurry." she urged. "I don't know how much longer we can hold him off."

She jumped back into the fray while Hana looked over the bomb, uttering two words that summed up their perilous situation perfectly:

"Oh, hell."

 **-X-**

Makoto and Carter kept clashing with Muscles, who proved quite formidable. Makoto ducked under a left hook before lashing out with all three of his right arms, landing a solid triple uppercut and knocking him back. Despite the massive hit, Muscles managed to stay on his feet, stalking forward more.

"Jesus... what is this guy made of?!" Makoto exclaimed. "We keep beating him down, and he just gets back up!"

"There has to be a way of shutting this guy down!" Carter insisted.

Makoto thought for a moment, then got an idea.

"Maybe it's time to stop fighting like a man... and start fighting like a spider." he mused.

As Muscles swung again, Makoto snared his arm with a web, latching it onto his chest. He immediately got to work, webbing Muscles thoroughly, even crawling on him like an actual spider, until he was completely cocooned and strung up. With that, he jumped back onto the roof, a triumphant grin forming on his mandibles.

"What have you got?" Carter asked.

Makoto held out a hand, pulling up a small remote with a timer and a kill switch. They turn to see Muscles straining against the web.

"That's not gonna hold him long." Carter warned.

"Didn't expect it to." Makoto replied.

He reeled back, spitting acid in a circle around Muscles. After it burned through, Muscles fell through the hole, and they heard numerous crashing sounds. They looked down, seeing Muscles had fallen through every floor of the building, laying dazed in the basement.

"Dude, you spit acid?" Carter questioned.

"Yep." Makoto nodded. "Now let's see how this thing works."

They looked over the remote, trying to figure it out. Eventually, Carter pressed the blue button on the side, the timer stopping with fifteen seconds to spare. Both breathed a sigh of relief.

"One down, two to go." Carter mused.

"Here's hoping the others are handling things okay." Makoto hoped.

 **-X-**

Hana was still struggling with the bomb while the others fought Netherdead. Jade jumped back, turning to see Hana still trying to figure it out, and her patience reached its end.

"Oh, for the love of…" she stormed over, gently yet firmly pushing Hana aside. "Get outta my way!"

With that, she drew her staff and went to town on the bomb, smashing it again and again.

"Jade, what are you doing?!" Hana shrieked. "That is _not_ how you defuse a bomb!"

"Didn't stop Donnie from stabbing the Heart of Darkness' detonator, and that worked just fine!" Jade shot back.

"For all you know, the shock of you hitting the bomb is gonna set it-" Hana began, before the bomb slowly powered down after one more hit. "-off."

"No!" Netherdead shouted.

He threw everyone off, charging at Hana and Jade. Suddenly, he froze, then fell to the ground. Hisako had her hand in his head, panting heavily as she withdrew.

"Too close." she sighed.

The rest of the group looked over to Hana and Jade. Seeing the dented bomb and Jade's staff, they realized what had happened.

"Just like you, Jade." Vee remarked. "Why resort to cutting a wire or two when you can just beat the shit out of something with a metal stick? You're such a brute."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Jade challenged.

Vee hesitated, then gave in.

"Alright, I'll give you that." she allowed.

"Hopefully the others managed to shut off their bombs." Karai muttered, looking out at Times Square.

 **-X-**

Donnie was just cutting up the last few necessary wires. As the bomb powered down, the Newtralizer whirled on him, scowling.

"No way!" he screamed. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it." Donnie shot back. "Your bomb is no more!"

"So, you gonna come quietly?" Raph asked, cracking his knuckles. " _Please_ say no. Give me an excuse to chop another one of your arms off, I dare you."

Newtralizer looked around, as if contemplating his odds. With a snarl, he vaulted over the edge of the roof, vanishing.

"Chickenshit bastard." Tai spat, before looking at the bomb. "Well, at least that's one crisis solved."

Donnie checked SHELLDON, getting thumbs up from the other groups.

"The others succeeded as well." he reported.

 **-X-**

Later, the group was gathered in Times Square, watching the ball drop as midnight drew closer.

"Sarah gathered up the mutagen bombs." Leo reported. "Unfortunately Muscles got away, and took Netherdead with him."

"Well at least the city's safe." Raph remarked.

"Another crisis averted." Vee declared, wrapping her arms around her two brothers. "Just in time to bring in the New Year!"

They began counting down with the rest of the city as the ball finally dropped. Once it hit the ground, everyone cheered and fireworks went off. They all smiled and enjoyed themselves, wondering what the new year had in store for them.

* * *

Author's Note:

(1): A reference to _The Cleveland Show._

(2): A reference to _The Aristocats._

For those who don't know, the chapter title, Auld Lang Syne, is the name of the song usually associated when New Year's Day comes to bid farewell to the New Year.

The character of Muscles is based on Mr. X from _Resident Evil 2._ Again, I was on a _Resident Evil_ kick at the time.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	137. Bopsteady

**Chapter 136: Bopsteady**

* * *

Shredder, in his guise as Tohoru Masamune, sat in the doctor's office, growing more and more impatient. The door opened and his doctor walked in, a clipboard in his hand and a grim look on his face.

"Mr. Masamune, your test results just came back." he told him.

"And?" Shredder questioned.

The doctor sighed. "You're suffering from muscular dystrophy. Cells in your muscular system have mutated, causing your muscles to lose definite mass and strength. There are treatments that can help, but I'm afraid no cure has been found yet. I'm sorry."

Shredder looked down at his hands, in quiet shock.

* * *

Back at the Foot HQ, Shredder sat in his chair, glaring out at everyone.

"The mutagen caused this mess…" he snarled. "I will suffer it no more."

"But Mazzter," Stockman objected, "We may need it in the-"

"Your experiments mean nothing to me at the moment, Stockman." Shredder cut him off harshly. "I want any and all mutagen we have in storage disposed of immediately."

"B-but Master," Stockman continued to argue, "we already know it has medicinal properties. Please, you muzzt let me-"

"Do you truly think I will trust that substance again, when it has already ruined my body?" Shredder challenged.

"At least let me keep a small sample." Stockman begged. "Offsite and under heavy lock and key.

I will not touch it without permission. I swear."

Shredder stared at him silently before giving in.

"Very well then." He allowed before standing up. "But for now, I will turn to other means to deal with my... condition."

He walked off, a minor twinge in his steps as he did. Stockman breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to Bebop, Rocksteady, and Anchovy.

"Alright, you three will collect the mutagen from the various storage centers and see that it is destroyed." Stockman commanded. "The supply in my lab is not to be touched. Understand?"

"Seriously, fly-guy?" Bebop demanded. "There's plenty of other people you can dump your grocery shopping and whatnot on. Why always us?"

"Just do it, you imbeciles." Stockman snapped. "I have work to do."

With that, he flew off, Bebop glaring at him as he went.

"God, I hate that freaking bug." he snarled.

"Let's just go." Anchovy cut in. "The sooner we get this done, the better."

* * *

At the EPF, the Turtles and Hamato Clan sat outside the medical bay as Sarah looked Hisako over, checking her pulse and vitals. Sam sat with them, having escorted Bishop there.

"Any dizziness, fatigue, or rippling skin?" Sarah asked.

"No, not more than usual, and no." Hisako replied. "Though I do wonder why you have me and Bishop do these check-ups every month. I mean, didn't Stockman help you perfect the process?"

"Trust, but verify." Sarah told her. "And it never hurts to double-check."

Eventually, she stepped back, satisfied.

"Everything's in order, Hisako." she said. "You're free to go."

Hisako slid off the bed at that.

"So I heard normal doctors give kids lollipops after tests." she said. "Or at least, that's what TV's taught me."

Sarah chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm fresh out of lollipops." she playfully lamented. "Besides, you're a bit too old for that."

"Aw man." Hisako deadpanned, snapping her fingers. "Either way, thanks Doc. See you next crisis."

She exited the door to join her siblings and Sam.

"Clean bill of health." she reported.

"Good to hear." Sam said before turning to Bishop and gesturing to the door. "Age before beauty, Bishop."

Bishop chuckled, shaking his head.

"Wise guy." he said.

He went into the medical bay. Hisako intercepted Sam, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"See you when you get off." she told him. "I'm really looking forward to the movie."

"Me too, babe." Sam replied before following Bishop in.

Mikey smirked, walking over to Hisako.

"How cute." he teased. "You wanna smack lips with Sam at the movies?"

He started making kissing noises, while Hisako rolled her eyes.

"Oh, save it for your pillow." she retorted. "At least my boyfriend lives in this time period."

"Ooooh…" Raph let out, wincing. "Want some aloe for that burn, Mikey?"

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph.

"Okay, you two." Leo cut in. "Break it up."

Donnie's T-Phone suddenly beeped, drawing his attention. He pulled it out.

"SHELLDON's picked up some movement in the warehouse district." he reported. "And it's our three favorite mutants."

"Bebop, Rocksteady, and Anchovy?" Kagome asked, sighing. "What are those clowns up to this time?"

"Last time they were stealing ingredients for a plague." Karai recalled.

"All the more reason to stop 'em now, before they finish whatever they're doing." said Vee.

* * *

At the warehouse district, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Anchovy were in the process of moving cases of mutagen out of storage. Bebop complained quite vocally.

"Damn it, I was cool before I fell in with the Foot!" he whined. "I was Anton Zeck, master thief! Now I'm playing errand boy for a bug!"

"How you think I feel?" Rocksteady asked. "Was once great Russian arms dealer and collector, name known by entire underworld. Now nothing more than clumsy rhinoceros."

"You know, we'd be able to get this done a lot faster if you two would only stop bitching and moaning." Anchovy pointed out.

As they wheeled more mutagen tanks out, an idea began to dawn on Bebop.

"Hmmm... I got an idea, get 'em to take us more seriously." he mused. "Remember what a second dip in mutagen did to Bradford?"

"Heard rumor, da." Rocksteady admitted. "Turn clumsy Dogpound into stealthy Rahzar."

"Oh no…" Anchovy deadpanned. "The idiots have an idea."

"So why don't we double-mutate ourselves like he did?" Bebop suggested, ignoring Anchovy. "It'd be perfect for getting more respect in the Foot!"

"Yeah, I can see it now." came a familiar voice from the shadows. "Bigger! Stronger! Dumber!"

They whirled around, seeing the Hamato family, along with the Hamato Clan, surrounding them.

"Turtles…" Anchovy snarled, baring his teeth. "Who invited you?!"

"The last time we let you dirtbags get away, hundreds of innocent mutants almost died." Tai shot back. "There's no way we're letting you do a repeat performance."

"Drop your weapons and walk away." Anchovy ordered. "Unless you want me to bite your heads off."

"I'd like to see you try it, Old Lace." Jade taunted, getting weird looks from the others. "You've never read any of Marvel's Runaways comics, or seen the Runaways TV show? Seriously?"

"I thought you were referencing the old movie." Hisako replied. "The comics slipped my mind."

"Never really seen-" Jade began before a screech from Anchovy caught her attention.

She barely managed to duck a leaping pounce from the mutant raptor.

"Y'know what, let's save this discussion for later." she decided.

"Right." Leo nodded. "Hisako, you go for the mutagen. The rest of us will deal with the mutants."

Hisako smirked, cracking her neck.

"You got it!" she declared.

She ran to do so, but Rocksteady grabbed her, holding her by the back of her head.

"Not so fast, little girl!" he shouted.

Hisako immediately kicked him in the gut, forcing him to drop her while Anchovy faced off with Jade, her staff at the ready.

"I always wondered what human meat tastes like." he remarked, staring her down.

"Ever wonder what metal tastes like, dino-boy?" Jade taunted back.

She quickly bashed him across the face, but Anchovy recovered quickly, clamping his jaws on her staff. Jade tried to yank it away, only for the weapon to snap in half under the force of the raptor's powerful bite. She looked at the half of her weapon that remained in her hand as Anchovy spat the rest of it out.

"Well… he tasted it." she said nervously. "Don't think he liked it."

Anchovy snapped again, Jade quickly dodging. As this was going on, Lily and Mizuki fired on Bebop, bullets and arrows filling the air as the pig mutant danced and spun out of the way.

"C'mon, ladies!" he mocked. "Gotta do better than that!"

Something tapped his shoulder and he turned around, just in time to get Carter's fist in his face, one of his tusks cracking from the blow.

"How was that?" he asked, sharing a high-five with Mizuki and Lily.

Anchovy jumped atop Jade, holding her by the shoulders and trying to bite off her face, getting progressively closer with each snap of his jaws as Jade held his head back. After a minute, Jade got a hand free and punched Anchovy in the face, stunning him. Jade quickly followed it up with a headbutt that knocked Anchovy off of her, before vaulting to her feet, slamming both feet into the raptor's chest and knocking him back as she does.

"Phew, your breath smells like ass!" she remarked, waving a hand in front of her face. "What the hell do you eat?"

Meanwhile, Hisako managed to flip kick Rocksteady across the face, right over Mikey who poised to trip him up. The massive rhino fell, Carter dropping Bebop on top of him.

"Well, that was easy." he remarked.

Hisako sat atop the massive mutagen container, grinning.

"Got the goods!" she boasted.

"Not for long!" Anchovy snarled.

He sprang at Hisako, who managed to dodge, causing Anchovy to slam into the container. It tilted over, spilling mutagen all over the place. Hisako quickly grabbed the Hamato members and pulled them to safety with telekinesis. Sadly, Bebop and Rocksteady weren't so lucky; the mutagen soaked them, and they heard the sound of bones cracking and squishy noises as the two screamed in agony.

"Holy shit…" Makoto let out.

Hisako waded through the mutagen, fishing around for the two.

"Bebop? Rocksteady?" she called out. "You two meatheads okay?"

A figure slowly stood up in the mutagen.

"Ooh…" Rocksteady groaned. "Not feeling like myself anymore."

"I don't feel like myself anymore either." Bebop moaned.

The mutagen oozed off to reveal the figure and everyone recoiled in shock and horror to see Bebop and Rocksteady fused together into a two headed monstrosity. Their torsos were fused together and they had four arms, Bebop's left arm and Rocksteady's left arm on one side, and Rocksteady's right arm above Bebop's right one on the other side, with Rocksteady's left leg and Bebop's right leg. Despite the horrifying sight, Hisako barely flinched.

"Well… that happened." she said, totally deadpan.

"Hisako, how are you not phased by that thing?!" Erika demanded.

"Erika, this is me we're talking about." Hisako reminded her. "I've been dealing with monsters and mutants my entire life. It takes a lot to phase me in that respect."

Bebop and Rocksteady blinked, their condition slowly dawning on them.

"Rocksteady, what're you doin' with my hand?" Bebop questioned.

"What are _you_ doing with _my_ hand?" Rocksteady asked.

They looked down at their merged body, letting out a shriek.

"Holy shit! What happened?!" Bebop screamed. "We're all… mixed up together!"

"Part Bebop, part Rocksteady…" Mikey snapped his fingers. "It's Bopsteady!"

"Two halves of a whole idiot." Raph shuddered. "And in one fugly package too…"

Bopsteady glared at them.

"You fucking kids!" Bebop shouted. "If you hadn't messed with us moving the mutagen… c'mon, Rock! Let's get 'em!"

"Da." Rocksteady agreed. "Let's crush these Turtles!"

He tried punching his fist into his hand, only to accidentally punch Bebop in the face.

"Ow!" Bebop yelped. "Watch it."

"Sorry, comrade." Rocksteady told him.

They made to run at them, but only made it a few steps before tripping and falling. Everyone just blinked.

"Oookay." Kagome said. "Why exactly are they so klutzy?"

"Two brains, one body." Donnie realized. "They're having trouble coordinating."

"Even so, Donnie, go get the retro-mutagen." Leo ordered.

Donnie nodded. "Thank God I've been stocking up."

With that, he hurried off. Bopsteady got up slowly, shaking their heads.

"Are they really that much of a threat now?" Tai questioned. "I mean, they can barely take two steps without falling all over themselves."

"Is not true!" Rocksteady insisted. "We prove it!"

Everyone just stepped back as they began walking.

"One, two-" Rocksteady listed off as they walked.

Sure enough, after the second step, they tripped and fell again. Anchovy ran over to them.

"Come on, you idiots!" he insisted. "You need to coordinate better."

Everyone just watched, Carter shifting back.

"Should we be doing something?" Hana asked. "I mean, sure they're dumb and clumsy now, but Bebop and Rocksteady in one body... Bebop's tech and Rocksteady's muscle… Am I the only one worried of what might happen when they actually learn to work together here?"

"When?" Vee questioned. "More like _if_."

Bopsteady slowly stood up again.

"Okay, focus." Anchovy insisted. "Think together, try moving in unison."

"Ten bucks says they fall after three steps." said Raph.

"Two." his siblings declared in unison.

Closing their eyes, Bopsteady focused and made it two steps, but as soon as they made it to three, they tripped and face-planted. Hisako caught them with telekinesis, picking them back up.

"Bopsteady, just hang tight for Donnie." she told them. "He'll have you separated in no time."

Anchovy face-palmed, exasperated.

"The brains… of a NEWT!" he exclaimed.

"Honestly, yeah." Bebop agreed. "Let's wait for the purple guy. This just ain't workin' out, yo."

"Surprisingly rational." Leo mused.

"Too bad Anchovy doesn't share their sentiment." Tai remarked.

Anchovy whirled on him with a hiss.

" _My name is **N'sho-v**!_" he snarled.

"I named you Anchovy long before these guys gave you that stupid name." Mikey shot back. "So, you're Anchovy. Suck it."

Anchovy glared at him, saliva dripping from his teeth.

"You won't always have your friends around to protect you, turtle." he warned. "When that day comes, I suggest you watch your back... because I'll be chewing on it."

Jade simply clubbed him with the remains of her staff.

"Just rest and wait for Donnie like a good time displaced reptile." she said. "Also…" she held up her staff, "this staff and these mods cost me five hundred dollars, asshole."

"Big deal." said Mikey. "Donnie breaks his staff like every freaking day."

"He can also remake it in his lab out of scraps." Vee added. "He's essentially Tony Stark."

"Well, I'll be sure to ask him to repair mine, then." Jade decided.

 **-X-**

Eventually, Donnie returned.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." he said, before noticing Bopsteady sitting patiently. "Whoa, you're still here. I was afraid you'd be rampaging or tearing up the city."

"Kinda hard to do when we can barely move without tripping." Bebop replied.

"Please split us." Rocksteady pleaded. "Bebop have breath like rotten garbage."

"Hey, your horn's almost jabbed my eye out ten times already!" Bebop snapped.

"Please, just separate them." Anchovy requested. "They work together better as two separate morons."

"HEY!" Bebop and Rocksteady shouted in unison.

Donnie pulled a small light bulb filled with retro-mutagen out of his pocket before throwing it at Bopsteady, hitting them in the chest. The retro-mutagen burned, and both screamed before being split back into two. They patted themselves down, sighing in relief.

"So, what now?" Erika questioned. "You still wanna fight us?"

Anchovy was seconds from saying yes before Rocksteady grabbed him, throwing him over his shoulder.

"No." Rocksteady answered. "You help us, despite being enemies. We part this time."

"Oh, and here." Bebop added, fishing into his pocket and handing Leo a piece of paper. "Consider this a thanks to you dudes. It's a list of Shredder's mutagen stores."

"Uh... why are you giving this to us?" Leo questioned.

"Long story short, Shredder wants to get rid of it." Bebop answered.

"Something about stuff giving him Muscular dis- something." Rocksteady recalled.

"Muscular dystrophy?" Donnie guessed, surprised by this information.

Bebop stiffened, turning on Rocksteady.

"Rock, they didn't need to know _that_ much!" Bebop hissed.

"Right." Rocksteady grumbled, quickly making for the exit. "We go now. Get rid of mutagen as you see fit."

With that, they took their leave. The Hamato ninjas watched them go, then Makoto glanced over at Donnie.

"What's muscular dystrophy?" he asked.

"I read about it in a medical text once." Erika answered. "A degenerative disease that weakens and breaks down your muscles."

"It's terminal in the long run, and incredibly painful." Donnie tacked on. "It'll be hard to move, to breathe, or even speak."

"So Shredhead's basically dying?" Tai realized.

"Seems that way." Donnie answered.

They all let that sink in, the news just seeming unreal to them.

"Is it wrong not to feel bad about that?" Tai questioned, nobody really able to give him an answer.

Karai, for her part, was shuddering with barely contained happiness at the thought. After a second, she jumped into the air, pumping her fist.

"Yes!" She cheered. "Finally! I've been dreaming of him kicking the bucket for months!"

"Don't get too excited." Leo warned. "Shredder is still a threat, maybe now more than ever."

"If he _is_ going down, he's definitely gonna try to take us down with him." Kagome rationalized. "And knowing him, he's probably finding ways to fix it or at least slow it down already."

"He literally has nothing to lose." Hisako agreed.

"Either way, I'm not too concerned." Karai shrugged. "Time's not on his side."

* * *

At the Foot HQ, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Anchovy knelt before Shredder, who sat upon his throne.

"Is it done?" he demanded.

"We got rid of the mutagen, just like you asked." Bebop answered.

"Da…" Rocksteady let out before bracing himself. "Just run into small problem."

"Long story short, these idiots spilled to the Hamato Clan about you being sick." Anchovy explained, pointing his thumbs at his two companions.

Shredder stiffened before glaring at them. The two instantly panicked.

"Rocksteady was the one who shot his mouth off!" Bebop quickly accused. " _Please_ let me live!"

"Mere slip of tongue, Shredder!" Rocksteady defended. "I'm sorry!"

"In his defense…" Anchovy reluctantly spoke up. "They would have learned eventually. They knew you were sick, now they just know the extent."

With an effort, Shredder regained his composure, seeing the logic in Anchovy's words.

"It seems that way." He allowed before waving them off. "Leave me. I need to make a call."

Bebop and Rocksteady bolted out of the room, Anchovy following close behind. Once they were gone, Shredder grabbed his phone. After it rang for a bit, he got an answer.

"Get me Eric Sacks." he demanded. "It is time I called in the favor he owes me."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter was partially inspired by the IDW comic storyline Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!, in which Bebop and Rocksteady acquire a Time Scepter and wreak havoc across history. The titular Bopsteady was an alternate timeline version of themselves that was fused together; Author of the Insane and I tweaked his design, since his original one was, to put it bluntly, absolutely horrific.

As for Shredder's illness, it was caused by long-term exposure to the chemicals and materials Stockman used to make his plague. Despite taking the cure, the damage is already done. But don't count him out just yet; my fellow TMNT fans will agree that Shredhead is harder to squish than a cockroach.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	138. Clean Genes

**Chapter 137: Clean Genes**

* * *

Burne stood patiently outside the Channel 6 building, waiting for something. Eventually, several Street Phantoms materialized before him.

"Good, you showed up." Burne greeted. "So, do Dun and I have a deal?"

Jammerhead grinned, holding a money bag out to him.

"Think this'll be enough?" he asked.

"More than." Burne confirmed.

"Just be sure to pay your debts." Jammerhead warned. "I get a lot less friendly with debtors."

"I will." Burne assured. "With this and Vizioso's donations, I'll be able to rid this city of the mutant menace."

Jammerhead cackled at the idea.

* * *

A few days later, all of New York was glued to their TV screens as a report by Channel 6 began.

" _This is Robyn O'Neil, reporting live from a brownstone in Greenwich, where Burne Thompson is about to make a big announcement_." she reported.

Burne stood before the brownstone, wearing a white uniform with a DNA logo on the chest. He approached a podium, clearing his throat.

" _My fellow New Yorkers, I am here to remind you of a threat that we have constantly faced._ " he declared. " _Mutants!_ "

The crowd immediately began whispering amongst themselves.

" _We all know how much harm mutants have caused._ " Burne went on. " _That virus infesting the sewers? The mutagen bombs set up in Times Square on New Year's Eve? The monster in the Hudson River that ripped apart Peter Eastman, who never did anything to anyone? I can go on forever, but that's not why I'm here._ "

"I don't like this." Raph muttered.

"Agreed." said Leo.

"Shush." Donnie hissed. "I can't hear him."

On cue, several figures wearing uniforms identical to Burne's, but with the addition of gas masks, marched in, standing behind him in several rows.

" _I've spent months on end acquiring the funds for these soldiers, the Clean Gene squad._ " Burne continued. " _We are armed with the latest in military technology, and from this day on, we will patrol New York City and combat the mutant menace!_ "

The collective hearts of the group skipped a beat at that. They all instinctively moved closer to one another, Kasumi and Splinter coming over to their children as well.

* * *

Later, the Hamato Clan met up to discuss the report.

"This is... disgusting." Jade spat. "I know Thompson was a hateful old bigot, but this?!"

"I've looked them up." Donnie cut in. "This 'Clean Gene' squad is somehow legit. They go out and round up suspected mutant threats and contain them. They're essentially a private army."

"Something still smells fishy." Tai pointed out. "The latest in military technology, all these soldiers and gear, that brownstone HQ... how the hell could Burne fund all this shit on a newscaster's salary? What, does he have some kinda offscreen dark matter?"

"Tai's right." Makoto agreed. "He'd have to be richer than Kasumi to whip something like this up."

"According to his page, through a Kickstarter and Gofundme." Donnie replied, shuddering. "Apparently, there's more than a few mutant haters out in the world. You should read some of these comments."

Jade scoffed. "I'd much rather tar and feather Thompson, burn his little brownstone out, and run him out of Manhattan on a splintery rail."

"Jade!" Hana said reproachfully.

"What?" Jade demanded. "Don't tell me you don't feel the same. Am I the only one getting KKK and Nazi vibes from these guys?"

She received a chorus of agreements and affirmations.

"Makoto, you are not to leave the apartment without someone with you." Seiko said sternly. "I will not have my son caught up in this fiasco."

"Don't worry, Mom." Makoto assured. "I'm not in the mood to be bagged and tagged by these Nazis either way."

"Do we even know how they plan to track down mutants?" Carter questioned.

"Krang had special trackers that were able to lock onto mutagenic DNA." Kasumi recalled. "It's not hard to believe that some of that technology was leftover from Krang's invasion."

"Leo, what should we do?" Kagome asked him.

"There's nothing we _can_ do at the moment." Leo replied. "Like Donnie said, the Clean Genes are all legit. We can't just attack them without proof."

"Do you think they'll go after the Mutanimals?" Hisako questioned.

"No." Vee assured her. "Burne is smart. That, and his channel broadcasted what happened to EPF when they tried that stunt. My guess is that he's gonna go after small name mutants and malicious ones first."

"All we can do for now is wait for them to make a mistake, I guess." Mizuki mused.

"And be incredibly careful." said Seiko. "We can't risk these Clean Genes finding out where we live." she turned to the Turtles and Hisako. "Especially you. We all know Burne's had it out for you six since day one."

"Seven if you count me." Karai piped up.

"That will not happen." Kasumi vowed. "Yoshi, you and your children will stay with me. And my invitation extends to Makoto and Carter. If Burne wants to lay a finger on _any_ of my kids or my clan, he'll have to go through me."

* * *

Some distance away from the Clean Gene brownstone was one of Krang's former outposts, which had been repurposed by the Clean Genes into a containment facility for their mutant prisoners. And it was this facility a restrained Tokka was being dragged into.

"Release me at once!" she demanded. "When my master learns I have been captured-!"

She was jabbed by a taser, eliciting a scream.

"Shut up, freak." one of the Clean Genes snapped.

With that, she was thrown into a cell. Tokka almost immediately got up and grabbed the bars, only to be shocked and knocked back.

"Lot of word going on about you, Tokka." the goon went on. "Lots of eyewitnesses complaining about the trouble you've caused them."

"You want trouble?" Tokka snapped. "Just wait until my master learns I'm here."

That got a laugh out of the goon.

"Your master even thinks of putting a toe in here, we'll lock him up too." he boasted as he walked away. "Enjoy your new home, freak. You'll be here for a long time."

Tokka looked around the prison, seeing several other mutants also locked up. Some she recognized as victims of Krang during the occupation while others she did not. A lump of fear welled in her throat but she forced it down.

* * *

At the Foot HQ, Rahzar was making his case to Shredder.

"We have to get Gina out of there!" Rahzar pleaded. "Master Shredder, please... she and I have served you loyally for years!"

"I have no use for a ninja who gets captured by a group of untrained buffoons." Shredder retorted. "Either she frees herself and proves her worth, or she rots with the rest of the mutant filth in this city."

"But-" Rahzar began.

"Do you truly want to question me, Bradford?" Shredder cut in harshly.

Rahzar's words died on his tongue. "N-no, master."

"Good." Shredder concluded, dismissing Rahzar with a wave.

Rahzar left Shredder's throne room, glancing out the window. After a minute, his gaze hardened and his fists clenched.

"If he won't do something about this, I will." he vowed.

With that, he jumped out of the window, hopping across the rooftops toward the Clean Genes prison.

* * *

The next morning, Channel 6 news showed images of Rahzar's ruthless attack against Clean Gene, ending in the dog mutant being shot down and captured.

" _This was the scene last night when notorious mutant criminal Rahzar attacked Clean Gene._ " Robyn reported. " _In the wake of this attack, Burne made this announcement._ "

The screen cut to Burne, an angry look on his face.

" _This is the proof I've needed for so long!_ " he ranted. " _These mutants are vile, dangerous creatures! They attack without warning and go for the kill! Many innocent men and women could have died tonight, and who knows how much blood has been spilled at the hands of these freaks! We will not be safe until **all** mutants are contained! Only then, will the menace be truly dealt with!_"

A loud chorus of cheers rang through the crowd.

" _We will not live in fear any longer!_ " Burne continued. " _Mutants are monsters, no matter what front they try and pull. From here on out, we get the mutants before **they** get **us**. I hereby declare open season on this threat!_"

More cheers sounded as the screen cut back to a visibly disgusted Robyn.

" _I don't know what to say on this._ " she said. " _I do, however, send out a message to the benevolent mutants of New York. Protect yourselves. Whether you be a Ninja Turtle, Mutanimal, or just a civilian… protect yourselves, your families, and your friends. And… on behalf of New York, I apologize._ "

As the report concluded, Raph threw a sai at the TV in a rage, narrowly missing the screen, while Hisako got off the phone with Mortu.

"The Mutanimals are taking refuge at TCRI." she reported. "It's gone into full lockdown mode."

"I can't believe this!" Raph snapped. "One or two reports from Burne, and the entire city hates us. We _saved_ these lowlifes twenty fucking times!"

"Raph, I know you're angry, but-" Leo began.

"Oh, we're way past that, Leo." Raph snarled. "I'm so pissed off that if my rage was a nuke, New York would be wiped off the map."

"You forget that one of us _is_ a nuke." Karai pointed out, gesturing to Hisako, who was just staring at her phone in her shaking hands. "If she can hold it together, so can you."

Raph sighed, throwing himself back in his chair.

"This sucks." he groaned. "We're the good guys here. How many times have we saved this stinking city?"

Mikey looked up at that, quite depressed.

"It's like the whole town just decided to forget all the good we've done." he lamented.

"Yes, this blows. But eventually, Burne will make a mistake." Leo assured. "Donnie's been coming through every file on Clean Gene he can get. He's bound to find something."

"No dice." Donnie cut in, looking up from his laptop. "I've tried hacking in, but Burne keeps all of Clean Gene's information on a closed server. I'd have to be in their headquarters to get what I need."

"Maybe it's time we got someone on the inside, then." Kagome theorized.

* * *

That night, Hisako was sleeping when her T-Phone went off, waking her up. She rolled over, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

" _Hisako, please._ " came the frantic voice of Allie West. " _You gotta help me._ "

Hisako was awake in an instant. "Allie? What's wrong?"

" _The Clean Genes._ " Allie said urgently. " _They're here. They're right outside my house. You gotta get me outta here! Please!_ "

Hisako jumped out of bed in an instant, sending a mental call to her family to wake up.

"Allie, just stay calm, okay?" she urged. "Stay on the line and stay quiet."

Frantic breathing sounded as Hisako heard the unmistakable sound of a door getting kicked in.

"Allie, I'm right here." Hisako soothed. "Help is on the way. Just stay calm."

The Hamato family came rushing into Hisako's room, the psychic putting her phone on speaker as the call continued. Another voice came through the speakers, one Hisako recognized as Allie's mother.

" _You can't do this!_ " the older woman shouted. " _Leave my baby alone, you-!_ "

The Hamato family winced as a loud smack sounded, followed by the sound of someone hitting the ground with a hard thud.

" _We'll deal with you later, for harboring a freak._ " came the voice of one of the Clean Genes. " _But our job comes first._ "

After a tense minute, the group heard the sound of something heavy being tipped over, followed by a terrified squeak from Allie.

" _Thought you could escape us by hiding under the bed, huh?_ " The Clean Gene scoffed.

The phone was dropped to the ground as the sounds of a struggle ensued. Allie screamed, but her cries suddenly became shouts of pain as electricity crackled in the speakers. Everyone flinched, Hisako's grip tightening on her phone as Splinter's tail whipped anxiously.

" _Allie!_ " Allie's mother cried. " _Why are you doing this?! She's just a girl!_ "

" _She's a freak!_ " the Clean Gene spat. " _Her kind brings nothing but trouble, but not anymore._ "

There was the sound of the phone being picked up, then a second Clean Gene spoke up.

" _Sir, the freak's got a call ongoing._ " he reported. " _She must have been trying to call for help._ "

Raph grabbed Hisako's phone, seething with rage.

"You feel big, do ya?" He snarled. "Attacking an innocent girl and beating up her mother in her own home?! Motherfucking NAZIS!"

The Clean Gene just laughed, then the call ended. Everyone just stood there for a moment before Raph threw the phone on the ground, shattering it. Suddenly, they felt a tremor, and turned to see Hisako standing there, seething with rage and hatred. Light was pulsating off of her and her hair was flying above her head like green flames.

"Oh, my God…" Kagome let out. "She's gonna BLOW!"

Hisako held up a finger before exiting the room and heading out to the backyard. After a minute, there was a massive explosion that shook the entire house. The windows shook and the lights flickered. That was when Hisako returned, the glow gone and her face a stony-emotionless mask.

"Donnie." she said in an emotionless voice, one that had Donnie flinching violently. "Get the Shellraiser. Now."

Donnie took off like a gunshot while the others were halfway tempted to run away themselves. However, Leo steeled himself and faced his sister.

"Hisako, we need a plan." He insisted.

"I have a plan." She informed him, her voice still deadly calm. "Save Allie, then send Clean Gene to hell."

"Will you just stop and listen to me for one minute?!" Leo snapped, much to everyone's shock.

Hisako turned to him, lightbulbs shattering as she did. The others backed away as Donnie returned, Shellraiser keys in hand.

"We need an _actual_ plan." Leo explained. "If you blow up their facility, it'll only make things worse. Not just for us, but for mutants everywhere."

"Then what do you suggest?" She questioned. "Wait until more innocent mutants are taken? Or maybe one of us? I'm not waiting, Leonardo."

"What Kagome said." Leo offered. "We need an inside man. Someone who can go in and find out what they're really up to."

"Who?" Hisako asked. "The clan is too well known, Kirby took April to Northampton to avoid all this, and Casey's grounded."

"Carter!" Mikey suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to him. "He's not as well known as the rest of us. One of the new guys in town. They'd never suspect him."

"Plus, the nanites in his system keep his mutagen levels in check." Donnie rationalized. "He won't appear on any of their equipment."

"Then that's what we'll do." Leo decided. "We find evidence, prove Clean Gene isn't so clean, then we take them down."

* * *

The next morning, they Hamato family told the clan of their plan. When Carter learned the role he was to play, he was understandably skeptical.

"You want me to be the mole?" He asked.

"Carter, they took Allie." Hisako told him, her tone betraying the fear she felt. "Who knows who else they've hurt on this witch hunt. Please, it's the only way we can save them all."

"I'm a mutant too, remember?" He pointed out.

"But the Clean Genes don't know that." Donnie insisted. "That, and your unique mutation is the ace in the hole we need. You'll have the element of surprise."

He handed Carter a flash drive that looked like a turtle shell.

"This is a remote hookup to my T-Phone and laptop." he explained. "When you find their mainframe, plug this into it, and I'll download all the data and info we need."

"In the meantime, take pictures of what's going on in there." Leo instructed. "We need all the evidence we can get."

"Just be careful, alright?" Lily begged.

"I will." Carter promised. "The last thing I want is to be locked up in a mutant concentration camp."

"Hang on a sec." Jade spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "They're not just gonna let Carter join, and even if they do, he won't immediately get access to stuff like their hard drive. He needs some sort of proof of loyalty."

Leo thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. Tai looked up at that.

"Leo, you are _not_ thinking what I think you're thinking." he insisted

"He needs proof of loyalty." Leo rationalized. "Everyone knows Burne hates us. If Carter brings one of us in, they'll let him in for sure."

"And you think it should be you?" Raph let out. "Leo, you're nuts! You're the leader! We need you here!"

"I won't put any of the rest of you in that kind of situation." Leo insisted. "It has to be me. It's the only way everyone goes home safely."

A shadow suddenly passed overhead, drawing everyone's attention.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." a voice laced with a thick South American accent offered.

Standing in the corner of the room was a humanoid jaguar. They were clearly male, wearing clothing reminiscent on the ancient Aztecs. He was leaning on a Macuahuitl, a wooden club with obsidian blades lining the sides. Hisako recoiled at it presence, something that made everyone tense. Makoto spoke first.

"Let me guess, he's a member of the Pantheon." He surmised.

"He has the same aura as all the others we've encountered." Hisako nodded.

"If I had to wager a guess, I'd say he's Yaguaro." Karai spoke up.

"Indeed." Yaguaro confirmed. I am Yaguaro. Valiant warrior of strict honor and swift justice."

"Why are you here?" Leo questioned.

"Because Clean Gene, as they call themselves, have taken my son." Yaguaro answered.

That threw everyone for a loop.

"Son?" Karai questioned. "Then… Shinigami isn't the only one."

"Did you make him out of your rib as well?" Mikey asked.

"No, Jagwar is the result of the love between me and his human mother." Yaguaro explained. "He resembles me in appearance, thus I brought him to New York, where I had hoped he'd be accepted."

He tightened his grip on his weapon, a snarl slipping through his snout.

"Clearly, I was wrong." he let out angrily.

"You would've been right if that fatass Burne Thompson wasn't a fucking hate-monger." Jade spat in disdain.

"It matters little." Yaguaro insisted. "My son has been taken, and I will not allow him to be harmed, nor any other innocent these perversions of justice have taken." He looked up at them. "I know you of the Hamato Clan have... issues with my family, but my son did you no wrong. Thus, I come to you for aid."

"We have a plan, but Raph has made a point." Leo pointed out. "I am the leader of my siblings, but I am also unwilling to let any of them take my place as Carter's proof."

"Then it seems we have reached an impasse." Yaguaro mused.

"I will lead the group." Splinter decided, everyone looking at them in surprise.

"But Splinter-" Kagome began.

"I do not like it any more than you do." Splinter cut her off. "But the Clean Genes _must_ be stopped, and I refuse to wait until they break down the door to Kasumi's home to take you all."

"An honorable warrior and a father." Yaguaro mused. "It has been some time since I have met one such as you." He offered them a hand. "It would be a pleasure to fight alongside you."

Splinter shook his hand, before Leo turned to Carter.

"Okay, if we're gonna do this, we need to make it look real." he told him. "The Clean Genes'll get suspicious if it looks like I gave up without a fight."

"Right." Carter nodded. "I say we put on a show. Channel 6?"

Leo nodded in agreement.

* * *

In Channel 6, Burne was packing up his desk, a smug smirk on his face.

"I won't miss this place." he remarked, turning toward the door.

"They won't miss you either."

Burne stiffened, turning to see Leo step out of the shadows. After a minute, he scoffed.

"I got nothing to say to you, freak." he spat.

"Well, I've got plenty to say to you." Leo shot back, before kicking the box out of his hands. "Starting with your slander campaign going too far!"

Burne backed up nervously as Leo advanced on him.

"It was bad enough when you were badmouthing me and my family!" Leo ranted. "Now, you've turned the entire city into a remake of Nazi Germany!"

He backed a terrified Burne up against the wall as he went on.

"An innocent girl, who never even _wanted_ to be a mutant, was taken out of her own home because of you, Thompson!" he shouted. "They beat up her mother, one of the humans your Clean Genes are supposed to be protecting, as well! Are you fucking proud of yourself?!"

"S-stay away from me, you-you monster!" Burne stammered.

Leo grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against the wall.

"You have no idea what a real monster is, Burne." he hissed.

Before he could do anything, a gun was suddenly aimed at the back of his head. He turned to see Carter, holding Lily's revolver.

"I think you better let him go." he warned.

"If you insist." Leo replied.

With lightning speed, Leo tossed Burne aside, sending him skidding across his desk before turning to Carter.

"My siblings and I risked our lives for this city, for you people, again and again." he growled. "We've almost _died_ for you. And this is how you all decide to repay us?"

Carter pistol-whipped him across the face, knocking him back.

"Just shut up." he spat. "It's freaks like you that bring all these dangers to this city in the first place. We were getting along just fine without you."

Leo shook his head, standing up before glaring at Carter.

"Listen to me, kid." he warned. "You don't want this fight."

Carter just cocked the gun. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I do."

Leo looked at the gun, as if weighing his options.

"Don't do it." Carter told him. "Even you can't dodge a bullet."

Leo slowly turned, putting his hands in the air as if in surrender. Carter approached him, and that was when Leo spun, kicking the gun out of his hand and a brawl ensued. Burne looked up from behind his desk as Carter wrestled Leo to the ground. Leo tried to get him off, but Carter managed to get the gun back, digging it into the base of his skull.

"Keep fighting, and we find out what color your brains are." He warned.

Leo stopped at that, freezing stiff. He gave a small nod, which Carter took as an affirmative. He bound Leo's hands behind him with his own mask, synching the knot before standing to face Burne.

"You okay, Mr. Burne?" he asked. "This thing didn't hurt you, did it?"

"No, I'm fine." Burne answered, approaching him. "Thanks for the help, kid. What brings you here?"

"I wanna join your Clean Gene squad." Carter answered. "I was on my way to speak to you when I saw this thing sneaking in through the window."

"Consider yourself hired." Burne declared. "Just help me get this freak out the back. If O'Neil catches sight of it, she'll send the rest of its nest after us."

Carter nodded and they dragged Leo out the door. Letting Burne take the lead, Carter reached his free hand into his pocket, texting something...

* * *

At the Hamato Clan apartments, Raph got the text.

"Burne took the bait." He reported.

"Good." Donnie let out. "The Turtle Tracer we slipped into Leo's shell should at least help us find where they're keeping the mutants."

"Just leaving Carter to get the dirt we need." Vee added.

"And now we play the waiting game." Hana concluded.

* * *

At the containment facility, Leo was roughly escorted, alongside Carter, through the holding area. They took in the sights, both unnerved by the number of mutants that were being held there. Soon, they were let to a small corridor that seemed to be reserved for the Turtles, Leo being shoved into one with his name inscribed above.

"I've been waiting a long time to see one of you Turtles behind bars where you belong." Burne jeered. "Soon, the rest of your freaky brood will join you here, and it'll all be worth it."

He slammed the door shut and laughed cruelly before walking off. Carter just looked at Leo, as if asking if he wanted Carter to act. Leo just subtly shook his head, so Carter moved on, surveying the place. He went around, unnerved by everything he saw, such as dried blood on the floor of an interrogation room, and several mutants utterly miserable in their cells. With every sight, he took pictures on his cell phone once he was sure no one was looking. As he kept going, he came across a cell containing Allie. She was huddled in the corner, curled in a ball and facing away from the door.

"Allie." he said quietly, getting no response. "Allie!"

She perked up, slowly turning to him.

"You…" she whispered. "You're with the Turtles. What are you doing here?"

Carter waved her over.

"They sent me in after we found out they took you." he told her. "I'm their inside man."

Allie managed a smile. "I knew someone would come."

At that moment, a sniffing sound drew Carter's attention. He turned to see a young jaguar boy in the cell across from Allie, sniffing at him.

"My father's scent is on you." he said.

"You must be Jagwar." Carter remarked, kneeling before him. "Yaguaro's in on the plan."

"What is your plan and how can we help?" Jagwar asked.

"For now, I'm just digging up dirt." Carter replied. "Getting evidence we need to bring these people down." He turned to Allie. "When they brought you in, did you see anything like a computer room?"

Allie shook her head.

"This is a prison." Jagwar told him. "They would not keep information here. It would be in their headquarters."

"Then I guess I gotta go through their initiation." Carter said in resignation. "I can't get you out of here yet, but help is coming. Be ready and spread the word."

Both nodded as Carter went away.

* * *

Later, the Hamato Clan was talking to Carter on the phone.

" _I got the pictures._ " he informed them. " _Just being here... I feel unclean. This place is literally out of some documentary on World War II._ "

"Just send them." Raph insisted. "We're no strangers to the sick and twisted nature of assholes."

" _Okay._ " Carter said. " _But remember: I warned you._ "

He sent the pictures. Everyone recoiled at the sights, especially the picture of Leo in the corridor where each cell was marked with the Turtles' names.

"That son of a bitch has fucking reserved cells for us?!" Vee exclaimed.

"How freaking twisted can he be?" Kagome let out.

"My son." Yaguaro questioned. "Where is my son?"

Donnie scrolled through, seeing a photo of Jagwar in his cell.

"Is this him?" He asked, gesturing to the photo.

"Yes." Yaguaro answered, breathing a sigh of relief. "He is alright."

" _They're taking me to the brownstone for initiation tonight._ " Carter went on. " _Ten to one says the mainframe is there._ "

"Get Donatello into their system." Splinter insisted. "Then we can put an end to this nightmare."

"The sooner the better." Carter agreed, ending the call.

* * *

At the Clean Gene brownstone, Carter was taken to a podium where a Clean Gene uniform was folded there before him. He looked at it, keeping his expression neutral as Burne addressed him.

"Welcome to the Clean Genes, Carter Robinson." Burne congratulated.

Carter picked it up, the white fabric feeling like an oil-covered cloth in his hands. Swallowing his revulsion, he nodded.

"Thank you." He said civilly.

He went into another room, changing into the uniform. Afterwards, he looked around the brownstone, eventually coming across a room filled with servers. He smirked.

"Bingo." he muttered.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he slipped inside, pulling Donnie's flash drive out of his pocket.

"This better work." he said, plugging the drive in and pressing a button in the center of the plastic shell.

* * *

Donnie's T-Phone beeped, and he quickly picked it up.

"Carter got into the mainframe." he reported.

"Yes!" Lily cheered.

"Work your magic, D." Mikey said.

Donnie typed away on his laptop, ushering the others over.

"Well, Burne doesn't have access to dark matter, but the Kickstarter and Gofundme pages is the cover story." he reported. "Apparently, he funded the group by making deals with people like Don Vizioso and Darius Dun."

"Two of the dirtiest crooks in the city." Karai mused.

"So this entire fucking organization is founded on blood money." Jade spat. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Especially since both Vizioso and Dun have had to deal with mutants." Tai added.

"Keep looking." Hana urged. "The more dirt we have, the more time he serves, and the less likely we are to deal with his bigotry anymore."

Donnie typed away some more, getting more info.

"Burne's been planning this for months now." he went on. "The tech they used, he bought it on the black market from Ruffington before we helped Nobody bring him in."

"So that's how he got those scanners." Hisako muttered.

Donnie scrolled down some more, his jaw dropping at the sight.

"And I just found out what his endgame is." he said nervously. "Once he's rounded up every mutant in the city, he's…"

They crowded around, gasping.

"He's gonna burn the containment facility down?!" Kagome shrieked.

"He what?!" Yaguaro demanded.

"He's going to lock down the facility, then ignite the gas line." Donnie reported.

"The bastard's gonna stage a fire!" Vee exclaimed. "Burn up every mutant in New York and make it look like an accident!"

"That's insane!" Erika shouted. "I mean, I knew he was a dick, but this... this is just utter EVIL!"

Lights began flickering violently. Everyone stiffened and turned to Hisako, who was stone faced and shaking. She turned to the front door, marching right out of the apartment.

"Donatello, send everything we have learned to the police department immediately." Splinter ordered.

Donnie nodded, beginning to do so.

"Where is she going?" Yaguaro asked, gesturing to the front door.

"To Burne." Mikey said with a gulp. "She's out for blood."

* * *

The Clean Genes were assembled in the brownstone when the doors are suddenly blasted off their hinges. Everyone jumped up, seeing a glowing Hisako floating in. Carter quickly took cover as Hisako let out an angry scream.

" _ **Burne Thompson!**_ " she shouted. " ** _Show yourself!_** "

One Clean Gene ran at her, swinging. Hisako blocked his kick, punching him in the groin before tossing him aside.

" ** _I know you're here, Thompson!_** " she snarled. " ** _Come out now! The longer you keep me waiting, the worse it's gonna be!_** "

Burne came out, holding a gun and aiming it at her.

"You want me? I'm right here!" He declared. "C'mon! I'm not scared of you, you stupid freak!"

He fired several bullets at her, but the sheer telekinetic force around Hisako blasted every single one away. Clean Genes began diving for cover to avoid the ricocheting bullets as Hisako began stalking towards Burne, murder in her eyes. Burne quickly began losing his bravado, backing up.

"Stay away from me!" He demanded. "Don't touch me!"

Hisako kept coming. Burne shoved the gun in her face, only for it to click, out of bullets. Burne pulled the trigger several more times in a panic.

"Why aren't you working?!" he screamed at the gun.

Hisako immediately grabbed his gun hand. Power swirled around her fist as she crushed both the gun and his hand.

" ** _Bad choice._** " She sneered as she kept crushing, forcing him to his knees.

Burne howled in agony as blood began streaming from his hand.

" ** _How do you think Allie felt when your men busted down her door and took her in the dead of night, Thompson?_** " Hisako growled. " ** _How do you think any of your victims felt? Well now, I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine._** "

She slammed him to the ground and he crawled back in fear. Hisako advanced on him, the terrified man clutching his crushed hand to his chest.

"N-no, please…" he begged. "you can't do this… It... it goes against everything you stand for!"

" ** _What do you mean?_** " Hisako questioned sardonically. " ** _I thought all mutants were nothing but monsters out to get the human race? That is what you've been preaching for months on end._** "

She yanked him up by the collar, preparing to put her fist through Burne's skull.

" ** _But when it comes down to it, the only monster here is YOU!_** " she screamed.

"Hisako, stop!" Carter called out.

Hisako froze, turning to Carter.

"You kill him, you'll only be proving his rhetoric right." he told her. "I already sent the info on his servers to Donnie. He's most likely alerted the cops by now."

Hisako maintained eye contact with Carter, then looked down at Burne. She then dropped the man, who fell to the ground before staring at Carter in disbelief.

"That's right, Burne." Carter taunted. "I was never on your side. I was just the mole the Turtles needed to out you and your gang for the fucking Nazis you are!"

" ** _I'm going to the prison to free everyone._** " Hisako decided before storming out, still furious and glowing. " ** _Do what you want with this dirtbag._** "

Burne glared at Carter in disdain. "Benedict Arnold. Fucking traitor!"

Carter smirked. "Traitor, am I?"

He started shifting, tearing his uniform apart. Burne gasped, backing into a wall.

"Y-you're one of them!" he exclaimed. "One of those freaks!"

"Human, mutant, it doesn't matter." Carter retorted. "A life is a life, no matter what it is. A shame you and your goons are too consumed by hate to see it."

He then pulled out his phone, dialing the Turtles.

"Guys, I managed to stop Hisako's warpath, or at least redirect it." he reported. "She's headed for the prison."

" _Donnie sent the info you got to the NYPD._ " Raph informed him. " _Chief Vincent dispatched the SWAT to the brownstone. They should be there right about…_ "

At that very moment, sirens sounded.

"Oh good." Carter remarked.

He turned to where Burne was, only to find the man gone.

"...Shit." he let out.

* * *

Hisako made it to the prison in record time, plowing through the doors.

" ** _Mutants of New York!_** " she declared. " ** _It's your lucky day! You're all getting the Hell out of this place!_** "

The cell doors were ripped off one by one as she went past them. As soon as she saw it happen, Allie jumped out, throwing her arms around Hisako.

"I never doubted for a minute you'd save me." she said happily.

Hisako patted her head, then turned to Jagwar.

" _ **Get her out of here.**_ " she ordered. " ** _I don't want her to see this._** "

Jagwar nodded, grabbing Allie by the wrist and hurrying away. With that done, Hisako soon found herself in the corridor reserved for the Turtles, seeing Leo in the cell meditating. She ripped the door off its hinges, getting his attention, then jerked her head, gesturing for him to leave.

"Hisako, are you-" Leo began.

" ** _Not leaving this place standing._** " Hisako confirmed. " ** _Get out of the building, Leo. The others are on their way._** "

Leo immediately took off running. As soon as she sensed everyone was out of the building, Hisako levitated, reaching the ceiling before shooting down with all her might, screaming all the while. She slammed into the ground with both feet, a shockwave shaking the entire building…

 **-X-**

Outside, the former prisoners watched in shock as the building crumbled in on itself. Tokka and Rahzar, both among the freed, immediately took off running. Once the tremors died down and the rubble settled, Leo entered to wreckage, seeking out his sister. He found her standing in the very center, the only area free of rubble. Blood was running from her nose as she turned to him, her glow dying as she smiled.

"I feel better now." she declared before crumbling to the ground.

Leo rushed to his sister's side, catching her before she hit. As the others crowded around, Burne appeared from a distance, holding up another gun in his unbroken hand.

"You're all monsters... that need to be put down." he spat. "It ends here, freak."

He took aim at Hisako, preparing to fire before something slammed into him, throwing off his aim and causing the bullet to hit the ground near Hisako. Everyone jumped, turning to see Burne pulling himself up as Yaguaro stood over him.

"Dishonorable, cowardly worm." he growled.

He drew his macuahuitl, preparing to bring it down on him, but Leo stood up at that, holding up his hands.

"Yaguaro, don't." he insisted.

Yaguaro turned to Leo with a snarl.

"He does not deserve to live after what he has done!" he declared.

"He's human." Leo shot back. "The human world has its own rules for dealing with people like him."

"He was going to kill your sister." Yaguaro reminded him. "Kill every mutant in this city. His prison was a death camp, and you still wish to spare him?"

Whispers flitted amongst the freed mutants.

"We are warriors of honor, Yaguaro." Leo told him. "Killing a downed opponent who can't defend himself is _not_ honorable."

Yaguaro looked down at Burne, who by this point had soiled himself. He sniffed in disgust, lowering his weapon.

"You are right." he decided. "I will spare this filth. Now, where is my son?"

"Father!" Jagwar called out, having caught sight of his father.

Yaguaro turned just in time for Jagwar to grab him around the stomach, hugging him close. Yaguaro returned the hug, dropping his weapon and just holding his son.

"Jagwar, you are safe." He said, looking as if several years had lifted off his face.

They smiled at the reunion as sirens sounded and the police arrived. Kara and Sterns pulled up, standing out.

"SWAT rounded up the Clean Gene squad." Kara informed them. "Where's Burne?"

Leo picked Burne up, handing him over. Kara looked at Burne's hand, the collapsed building, then the unconscious Hisako.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked.

Leo shook his head. With that, Sterns cuffed Burne, escorting him to their car. He read him his Miranda rights, the man remaining in terrified silence as the Hamato family arrived. Splinter rushed to Leo, pulling the blue-banded turtle into a hug.

"Where's Burne?" Kagome asked.

Leo pointed to Kara's squad car, the group noticing Burne in the back. He glared at them, and they waved at him mockingly as the car drove off.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Donnie declared. "Here's hoping he never sees the outside of a prison cell again."

"Agreed." said Vee. "For now though, let's just focus on getting all these mutants home."

Karai picked up Hisako, pulling her onto her back.

* * *

The next day, the Hamato family was gathered around the TV as another Channel 6 report went on.

" _And there you have it._ " Robyn reported. " _The Clean Gene squad, meant to be an anti-mutant police force, was nothing but a corrupt group of Nazi-esque thugs. The entire operation has been shut down and all of the mutants taken against their wills have been returned home. In light of the reveal of Burne Thompson's attempted mass genocide, many of his supporters have denounced him and his actions, whereas Burne himself awaits trial for his crimes, and is facing life without parole in Riker's Island. This has been Robyn O'Neil for Channel 6 news._ "

The teens all cheered at that.

"Burne's getting life!" Mikey exclaimed in a singsong voice. "Burne's getting life!"

"Finally, no more bigoted rants on Channel 6!" Raph declared.

Vee pulled out a streamer, setting it off and spraying confetti everywhere.

"Finally, I have an opportunity to use this." she remarked.

"What do you say, guys?" Hisako asked. "Want to have a 'we have Burne' party?"

"I got the dartboard!" Raph piped up.

He hurried into his room, setting up a picture of Burne on the wall before grabbing some darts. He threw one, hitting the picture right in the crotch.

"Bullseye!" he exclaimed.

Everyone cheered, clamoring for their turn as they celebrated their victory.

* * *

Burne sat in his cell quietly when a large man appeared, escorted by a guard. The door opened and the man was let in.

"Here's your new cellmate, Thompson." The guard announced, closing the door.

Burne was immediately put on edge as the man approached him.

"I've got a message for you, from my Master Shredder and his servant Kitsune." The man informed him.

"Then tell me and leave me be." Burne demanded.

"Oh, Thompson…" the prisoner chuckled. "I don't actually plan to _say_ anything."

He pulled out a shiv and pinned Burne to the wall, his screams echoing through the halls...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A rather dark and brutal ending for Burne, but hey, that's what you get when you fund a group of anti-mutant Neo Nazis.

The Clean Gene squad is largely inspired by the Quarrymen, a band of gargoyle hunters from the _Gargoyles_ TV show, more specifically the non-canon third season and the comic continuation.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	139. Brain Worms

**Chapter 138: Brain Worms**

* * *

The next day found the Hamato family hanging out with April and Casey in the lair, with April dropping a bombshell that surprised them all.

"Burne's dead?" Leo asked.

"Mm-hmm." April nodded. "Apparently, his cellmate shanked him to death last night."

"How sad." Raph deadpanned. "I'd shed a tear for him, but my heart's too dry."

"Tell me about it." Casey agreed. "Wish I could have been there to kick his ass."

"Then you shouldn't have let your trig grade drop to a D, then try to cheat on the quiz." April said matter-of-factly.

Casey winced at that.

"I'm with Casey on this one." Vee piped up. "Not to mention how he had cells reserved for the six of us. So I. Feel. _Nothing_."

"I feel something." Hisako interjected. "I believe it's called righteous vengeance."

"Mine would be overwhelming joy." Mikey remarked.

"Guys, guys, it's poetic justice." Leo insisted. "He wanted to lock us all up and kill us. He got locked up, then killed."

April and Casey blinked in mild surprise at that.

"Okay, if Leo is agreeing that someone deserved what they got, you _know_ he was a real piece of work." April said.

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Burne made his own bed. Now he has to lay in it… six feet under, that is."

"Who do you think killed him?" Kagome asked.

"My money's on Kitsune." Karai answered. "Jagwar was her nephew. She was probably defending her family."

"I toyed with the idea it was one of Shredder's men for taking Tokka and Rahzar." Donnie added. "But then I remembered Shredhead doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself."

"Well, whoever did it, if they're evil, I'll make sure to pound on them a little less." Raph decided.

"With Burne gone, Robyn's pal Vernon Fenwick is taking over Channel 6." April informed them. "And don't worry. He's _way_ more reasonable than Thompson ever was. You won't receive any slander from him."

"Finally." Vee sighed. "A truly biased reporter that's not your sister. No offense."

"None taken." April assured.

"Well, I'm off." Hisako said, standing up. "I promised LH I'd stop by. He heard about my tantrum and wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Have fun." Leo told her.

She gave a small wave, then headed off.

* * *

At the Mutanimals HQ, Hisako was greeted by Leatherhead at the door.

"Hey, big guy." Hisako greeted.

Leatherhead picked her up, hugging her.

"Good to see you, Oracle." he told her as he put her down. "How are you."

"I'm doing alright." Hisako told him. "Guess what? Burne got shanked in prison."

"Damn." Hob mused. "I was really hoping to tear him to shreds."

"He deserved what he got either way." Slash said. "Hell, wouldn't surprise me if even your old man and Kagome's mom were happy he's dead, Hisako."

"Wouldn't surprise me either." Hisako admitted. "Though I doubt either of them would willingly admit it. So forgetting that genocidal douchebag, how are you guys doing? I know you guys hunkered down at TCRI."

"Can't complain." Ace told her. "Once this all blew over, we had a crowd waiting and apologizing for buying into Thompson's bunk."

"It was nice, honestly." Seymour remarked. "Though I am glad to be back."

"I'd imagine so." Hisako looked around. "Where's Lindsey?"

"In her room." Slash informed her. "She stayed here while we were at TCRI to keep the place in working order."

"Makes sense." Hisako agreed.

She went over, knocking on the door. "Hey Lindsey, mind if I come in?"

"C'mon in!" Lindsey called from inside.

Hisako entered, finding Lindsey typing away on her computer.

"Wow, someone's hard at work." Hisako remarked, leaning on the back of her chair.

"While the Mutanimals were bunkered down in TCRI, I hacked into Null's database." Lindsey explained. "Try to find out what she's up to." She turned to Hisako. "If she's still doing human experimentation, it's my duty to stop it."

"Good on you." Hisako told her. "Find anything?"

Lindsey shook her head. "Nothing yet."

She scrolled down, her jaw dropping at the sight.

"And… I think you might want to call your sibs for this." she told Hisako.

Hisako immediately took her phone out of her pocket.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"Null's dabbling in mind control research." Lindsey informed her.

A lightbulb shattered as an irked Hisako speed-dialed her family.

"Get to Mutanimal HQ now." she told them.

* * *

In record time, the Shellraiser rumbled up to the warehouse. The Turtles and Kagome, plus Karai, April, and Casey, piled out and ran inside. By this point, all the Mutanimals were gathered around Lindsey, Hisako in Leatherhead's lap as she explained what she'd found.

"What's going on?" Leo questioned.

"Null's latest project is underway." Lindsey informed them.

She pulled out her laptop, showing pictures large worms with green skin and lamprey-like mouths. "Using mutagen and materials taken from Auman Chemicals, her scientists have created what she dubbed brain worms."

"Brain worms?!" April exclaimed.

"Dude, that sounds beyond gross!" Casey let out.

"It gets worse." Lindsey went on. "One of the chemicals used in their creation was Reagent-X."

"The chemical Stockman used to make the plague?" Kagome asked, before realization dawned. "Wait... didn't Hisako say one of its possible uses was a mind control serum?"

"Exactly." said Lindsey. "The brain worms slither into a victim's ear canal, wrap themselves around their brain, and control them. They become Null's mindless slaves."

Everyone instinctively covered their ears at that.

"Damn…" Donnie's eyes widened. "If Shredder gets his hands on something like this-"

"You don't have to worry about that." Lindsey cut in. "I found this much in the files. Considering Shredder's constant failures taking you guys on, she wouldn't sell these to him at any price."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." Vee let out. "Shredder with brain worms is a nightmare."

"Imagine if he got ahold of me." Karai shuddered. "Or any of you guys. Or even April or Hisako."

"I'd rather not." Leo said bluntly.

"We need to shut this down." Raph declared. "NOW."

"Got that right." Slash agreed. "Lindsey, where is she making these little perversions of nature?"

"The same mutagen lab you saved me and the previous prisoners from." Lindsey informed them.

"Then why are we just standing here?" Kagome demanded. "We need to go destroy those worms!"

"I'll go with you." Lindsey decided. "I spent a good year in that lab. I know it like the back of my hand."

"You sure?" Mikey questioned.

Lindsey stood up. "I played a part in a lot of the horrible things that came out of Null's lab. This is my atonement."

"You're a good woman, Lindsey." Hob said with a small smile. "I'm glad the kid talked me out of killing you."

"So am I." Lindsey agreed.

* * *

The Shellraiser drove through the streets, stopping a few blocks from Null's laboratory.

"What's the plan, Leo?" Karai asked.

"Simple." Leo answered. "Find all the brain worms Null's made so far, and let none of them get out of that lab unsquashed."

"And bust out any poor saps still in this place." Slash added.

"And what if we find Dr. Coward?" Raph asked.

"Jillian made her choice the last time we were here." Leo replied. "Go for the wound unless she actually tries anything."

Raph smirked.

"In that case, I _really_ hope she does." he chuckled darkly.

They entered the area, and April immediately recoiled. Hisako caught her, rubbing her back.

"It's overwhelming, I know." she soothed.

April rubbed her temples, slowly standing up.

"So you guys were telling the truth." she mused. "Null really _is_ a devil."

"Just focus on whatever higher power you believe in." Vee offered. "It'll help."

Casey took April's hand. "Don't worry, Red. I gotcha."

April took several deep breaths before nodding and giving a thumbs up.

"Lindsey, where's the most likely place Null would be cultivating the brain worms?" Leo asked her.

"Most likely the labs on the west wing." Lindsey replied.

"The ones she didn't want her investors finding." Karai added.

"Perhaps we should also look into the holding areas." Leatherhead offered. "If there are anymore mutant or human prisoners, it is our duty to free them."

"Seems to be the theme of the week." Mikey quipped.

"Okay." Donnie cut in. "We'll destroy the brain worms, then Rockwell and I will wipe all of Null's research on them. Make sure she can't make any more."

"Then we smash open some doors and free any saps Null's dragged into her schemes." Slash included.

 **-X-**

The group split up to handle things. The Turtles and Lindsey headed for the labs, seeing Jillian there. Mikey immediately sprang into action, getting the jump on Jillian and binding her to a chair with his kusarigama. She yelped in fear, but Mikey quickly covered her mouth.

"Uh-uh." he warned. "No squealing."

Lindsey approached her at that. "Where are the brain worms being kept, Jillian?"

"H-how did you-?" Jillian began.

"None of your fuckin' business." Raph snapped. " _We're_ asking the questions here, lady."

Jillian flinched, but shook her head.

"I-I can't tell you." she insisted. "She'll kill me if she finds out I did."

"You don't wanna do this the hard way, Jillian." Leo warned. "Either you can talk to me… or you can talk to her."

He stepped aside to reveal Hisako, a dark expression on her face as she held up a glowing hand threateningly.

"I-I can't tell you!" Jillian stammered. "Please, you gotta understand! She'll kill me!"

"Oh, screw this." Hisako spat.

She stormed over, jamming her fingers into Jillian's head. Lindsey flinched and looked away, while Jillian let out several pained cries as Hisako probed her thoughts and memories.

"Remember, I _did_ warn you." Leo said matter-of-factly as Hisako removed her hand.

"Follow me." she told them.

Everyone glared at Jillian with disdain.

"Y'know, Jillian, people like you look all pretty and nice." Raph spat in disgust. "Until you cut them open and you find something missing. In your case, a spine."

With that, they followed Hisako down the halls, leaving Jillian bound to the chair.

 **-X-**

Down in the holding cells, Slash, Hob, Leatherhead, and Rockwell were searching for any prisoners.

"Find anything?" Slash called as he looked in a seemingly empty cell.

"Not yet." Hob replied.

"No luck here either." said Rockwell.

"It seems there is no one down here." Leatherhead reported.

"Not exactly." a new voice cut in.

They whirled around, finding themselves confronted by a mutant bull and mole duo. Slash blinked, looking at the bull.

"Raph mentioned you." he recalled. "Groundchuck of Fishface's X-Fights. Didn't Justin eat you alive?"

"Yes and no." Groundchuck replied. "I'm made from the horn that was left behind. A perfect genetic clone."

"So you decide to be a slave to Null, eh?" Hob questioned.

"She gave me life." Groundchuck said. "How could I not repay her?"

Rockwell turned to the mole. "And you are?"

"The name's Dirtbag." replied the mole.

All four of the Mutanimals fought back laughter at that. Rockwell covered his mouth.

"I suggest we not tell Michelangelo about this one." he decided.

Dirtbag scowled.

"Okay, enough talk!" He snapped. "Let's get 'em!"

Groundchuck let out a loud moo and charged at them, horns out. Leatherhead grabbed Groundchuck by the horns, skidding slightly across the ground while trying to hold him off. Dirtbag swiped at Slash, who in turn tried to swing at the mole with his mace. Eventually, Leatherhead braced himself and tossed Groundchuck to the ground. Groundchuck got back up, snorting.

"You're strong." he remarked. "Let's see how strong you are!"

 _-X-_

Meanwhile, the Turtles and co. had entered the lab. They cringed at the sight of all the brain worms wriggling in tubes and containers.

"And I thought they were gross-looking in pictures." Kagome muttered.

"I'll get to work on the data." Donnie declared, heading for a computer. "I'll leave the extermination to you guys."

Hisako and April looked at the worms, both clutching their heads.

"Maybe we shouldn't be in here…" April let out.

"Yeah…" Hisako agreed. "These things are bad news."

"Go ahead and wait outside if you have to." Leo told them. "In the meantime…"

As April and Hisako waited outside the door, Leo pulled one of the containers off the wall before flinging it to the ground, shattering it. The brain worm tried to crawl away, but Leo slammed his foot down on it, squashing it into paste. The other Turtles and Kagome followed suit, while Casey just forewent the stomping and just took his bat to them, and Lindsey picked up a chair and threw it into their midst. Eventually, the entire room was covered in worm guts.

"Boy, I do _not_ envy the janitor of this dump." Mikey remarked.

"Red, Greeny, it's safe!" Casey called out the door. "You can come back in now!"

They got no response.

"April? Hisako?" Vee called. "You there?"

Still nothing. Everyone got a sinking feeling in their stomachs.

"Lindsey, wait here." Leo ordered.

Lindsey nodded, and they crept out to see April and Hisako out cold on the floor.

"It's a damn shame." a deep voice came. "They didn't put up much of a fight."

They looked up to see Tygrus emerge from the shadows, alongside a mutant scorpion with black skin and a mutant lizard with white scales. Casey gasped at the lizard.

"No way…" he let out. "It's you… James Heller!"

"His name is Reptilicus, boy." the scorpion scoffed. "And he belongs to Null now. His payment for us mutating him to cure his cancer."

"Bullshit!" Casey snapped. "Come on James, it's me, remember? The guy you gave your dog tags too? You wanted me to tell your family you loved them?"

Reptilicus twitched, groaning and clutching his head as he reeled back, and they put two and two together.

"So that's it." Donnie pointed at them accusingly. "You put a brain worm in him!"

"We had to test their effectiveness somehow." Tygrus said. "After all, the rest of us were willing."

The scorpion took a step forward at that.

"You've caused Madame Null quite a bit of trouble, Turtles." she said, tapping her chest. "The name's Zodi. Remember the name well... for I'll be the last thing you ever see!"

"We'll see about that!" Raph snapped.

He and Zodi clashed before Karai slithered in, constricting her.

"Listen to me!" she pleaded. "You don't have to do this! You don't have to do what Null says!"

Zodi chuckled darkly.

"Of course I don't have to." she replied. "I want to!"

She threw Karai off. "I _like_ working for the Null Group! I like being bad! It makes me feel happy!"

Leo and Vee went for Tygrus while Casey kept trying to reason with Reptilicus.

"James, c'mon!" he pleaded. "You're stronger than that worm! Fight it!"

Reptilicus just took a boxing stance before throwing a punch at Casey.

"You can try to reason him till you're blue in the mouth, kid." Tygrus taunted. "The brain worms ensure total and complete obedience."

"And of course our resident psychics are down for the count." Casey muttered.

He dodged the punch, catching the second to try and pin Reptilicus down. However, the lizard man used his tail to send Casey flying. He advanced towards the downed teen, but Mikey grabbed his tail to try and stop him.

"Gotcha!" Mikey declared.

Reptilicus whipped Mikey against the walls before his tail detached, sending Mikey flying down the hall. The orange banded turtle looked up to see the tail still in his hands.

"Ew! EWWWW!" He shrieked as he threw the still-thrashing tail off.

Reptilicus laughed, turning toward Mikey as his tail grew back in.

"And that's what happens when you catch a lizard by the tail." he remarked.

"Mikey, your kusarigama!" Kagome shouted.

"Left it with Dr. Coward, remember?" Mikey reminded her.

"Then I guess we do this the old fashioned way!" Donnie declared.

He jumped on Reptilicus' back. As the lizard thrashed around, Donnie hit several pressure points in his back, neck, and shoulders. The lizard's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell down hard.

"Kagome, your scarf!" Donnie requested.

Kagome tossed it to him and Donnie quickly tied up Reptilicus.

"Raph, grab Hisako!" Leo ordered. "Casey, get April! Vee, call the Mutanimals! We're out of here!"

Raph and Casey grabbed April and Hisako, pulling them onto their backs. Zodi and Tygrus advanced, but Leo tossed a smoke pellet down. By the time the smoke cleared, the ninjas were all gone.

 **-X-**

Down in the cells, Dr. Rockwell got Vee's message.

"We're leaving." He announced. "The mission was a success."

"It's been fun, guys." Hob announced, giving a mock salute. "But we gotta run!"

Leatherhead bodily picked up Groundchuck and tossed him at Dirtbag, knocking him down. As the two scrambled to get up, the Mutanimals took off.

* * *

At the Mutanimals' headquarters, Reptilicus was placed in the panic room as the group discussed what to do to remove the brain worm.

"I think it's pretty simple." Mikey offered. "Donnie slices Reptilicus' head open, and Erika digs the worm out."

"Mikey, she's a medic, not a brain surgeon!" Donnie snapped.

"Why not have April and Hisako dig it out?" Vee suggested.

"It's a physical issue." Hisako pointed out. "I don't think we could."

"And personally, I don't wanna risk hurting Mr. Heller." April added.

"What about Dr. Bennett?" Kagome suggested. "At the very least, the EPF would have the tech needed to pull off something like mutant brain surgery."

"It's our only chance." Leo decided. "We have to try."

* * *

Some time later, the Turtles and co. transported a restrained, unconscious Reptilicus in the Shellraiser.

"Think he'll stay out?" Leo asked.

"Dr. Rockwell and I pumped him with enough tranquilizers to bring down a herd of elephants." Donnie assured.

"I just hope they can really help him." said Casey.

Several EPF soldiers and Sarah were waiting outside when they got to the building. The group carefully brought Reptilicus out.

"Get him to surgeon bay 2." Sarah ordered. "I want him prepped and ready."

The soldiers nodded, wheeling Reptilicus along.

"Can you save him?" Casey questioned.

"From what you described, his regenerative healing factor definitely helps his chances at survival." Sarah mused. "I'll do the best I can."

"That's all we ask." Leo told her.

As Sarah went inside, Casey quickly called Heller's family, alerting them to what was going on and where to come.

 **-X-**

The Turtles and co., along with Heller's wife and son gathered outside the surgery bay, waiting in bated breath as Sarah got to work. Such sounds as a power saw whirring and flesh tearing sounded, then several hours of silence before Sarah finally emerged, her white lab coat smeared with blood. She sighed tiredly before smiling at them.

"The operation was a success." she reported. "Mr. Heller's brain worm has been extracted and disposed of."

"And James?" Heller's wife piped up. "Is he-?"

"Almost done healing." Sarah replied. "He'll be awake soon. I will warn you though, I'm not sure if he'll remember anything during his time under the worm's influence."

"I think that's for the best." Raph admitted.

"Can we see him?" Heller's son requested, sounding anxious.

"Of course." Sarah told them, holding the door open for them.

They went in, seeing Reptilicus, now just James Heller once again, in recovery. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing his family and smiling weakly.

"Martha... Jack…" He let out groggily. "It's been a long time."

Martha choked on a sob, taking James' hand and squeezing it as Jack knelt down beside his father.

"Hey Dad." He greeted. "We missed you so much."

"I'm sorry I put you through that." James apologized. "I went to Null for help. To see if she could fix my cancer. Never thought it would come to this."

"When that young man brought us your dogtags, I was afraid I'd never see you again." Martha admitted. "I'm just happy to have you back, no matter what you look like."

The family happily embraced as the Turtles and co. watched on, the scene a reminder of why they did what they did.

* * *

Back at the Null Group, Null herself stood in the center of the trashed brain worm lab. Jillian, having been freed from the chair, struggled to try and find any information in their system on the worms.

"I-it's all gone." she stammered. "They destroyed it all!"

Null turned to her and Jillian flinched, covering her head in fear.

"It doesn't matter." Null declared. "There are still other projects to complete."

"But…" Jillian questioned, "what about the-?"

"The Turtles?" Null finished. "They _will_ get what's coming to them."

Fire erupted in her eyes and a devilish grin grew across her face.

"I assure you of that."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Considering the number of powerful characters in this story, the brain worms were a danger that had to be eliminated. Also, taking a more realistic case on the brain worms here. I mean, in the show, they had those infected by them spit them out. How do you spit them out when they're in your f-ing brains? Hence the use of brain surgery.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	140. Misguided Vengeance

**Chapter 139: Misguided Vengeance**

* * *

A few days later, the group was seated in the Hamato Clan apartments, finally getting around to telling the adults what they heard of Shredder's illness.

"Saki's sick?" Mika questioned.

"From what Rocksteady was dumb enough to spill, sounds like it." Donnie answered.

"Muscular dystrophy." Erika added. "It's rare, but painful and deadly. Even if it wasn't mutagen induced, there's no cure readily available."

"Basically, his muscles are weakening and breaking down." Donnie included. "From what I could work out, it was from long-term exposure to the chemicals Stockman used to whip up his anti-mutant plague."

"Eventually, he'll have a hard time breathing or just standing, much less fighting." Erika said.

"Laser-guided karma at its finest." Karai concluded, a giant grin on her face.

"This matter is something that cannot be overlooked." Splinter decided. "If there is truth behind this, we must see for ourselves."

"Agreed." said Shiden. "It has been far too long since we have taken to the field."

"We'll look into this." Kasumi declared. "You kids stay here."

"Okay." Leo agreed. "But if anything happens, call us."

* * *

Later that night, the adults crept up the side of the Foot HQ.

"Once we're inside, I'll gain access to Saki's computer network." Kasumi decided.

"We'll watch your back while you do." Seiko told her.

Mika raised an eyebrow. "You know computer stuff?"

"My company specializes in technology marketing, so I've picked a few things up." Kasumi replied.

"Quiet." Yukio shushed. "Unless you want Saki's thugs to hear us."

Eventually, they reached a window, Splinter cutting a hole in it with a knife for them to slip through. They headed deep into the tower, until they came across Shredder's office. Kasumi headed for the computer while the others kept watch, typing away until she found something.

"It's true." she reported. "From the sound of it, Saki _is_ dying. He's already trying to find ways to stop it, or at least slow it down."

She scrolled down, blinking in surprise to find one piece of particularly surprising information.

"Eric Sacks?" she said. "He's working with Eric Sacks?"

"Who?" Shiden asked.

"A businessman I believed was of benevolent character." Kasumi replied. "It seems Taiichi was right. Almost all major corporations have some sort of dark side."

She sat down, reeling somewhat.

"I almost can't believe it." she admitted. "I saw through Stockman and Null the minute I saw them, but Sacks... he actually managed to fool me."

"You can't expect to see every villain coming." Yukio pointed out. "There will always be those who manage to trick us."

"What exactly is Sacks' business with Saki?" Splinter asked.

Kasumi scrolled down some more.

"Some kind of life support system." she replied. "Apparently Sacks owes Saki a favor."

"Indeed he does."

They all jumped at the sound of that voice, followed by the sound of metal scraping on something. Shredder entered, scraping his tekko-kagi claws along the wall as he did. He saw all the adults, expressing mild surprise that it wasn't the Turtles trespassing on his domain, but he recovered quickly.

"So…" he mused, "for once, you decide to face me yourself rather than hide behind your children, Hamato Yoshi."

"I have never hidden behind my children, Saki." Splinter shot back. "They can fight their own battles, as they have proven time and again."

Shredder scoffed, popping out his claws.

"Justify it any way you wish." he replied. "But your life ends here."

Everyone drew their weapons, Seiko sneering.

"You sure you want to be fighting us in your condition?" she asked. "You're sick and dying, Saki. You really think you're a match for any of us?"

"Don't get too cocky, Seiko." Yukio warned. "The cornered rat will bite the cat."

"Indeed." Shredder agreed. "Considering the company you keep, you should know this better than anyone."

He readied his blades before charging. They clashed furiously, Shredder surprisingly managing to hold all of them off. He grabbed Yukio and threw him into Seiko. Splinter he grabbed by the tail, tossing into Kasumi. Mika and Shiden came next, both swinging at Shredder. Mika got a stomach blow that sent her flying while Shiden was not so fortunate. Shredder got in a lucky shot and Shiden was stabbed in the gut. He looked down in shock to see his clothes slowly turning red as the others gasped in horror.

"No!" Mika shrieked. "Shiden!"

Splinter and Kasumi froze up as Shredder yanked his blades out, shoving Shiden to the ground.

"Your son had the gall to insult and demean me during Krang's occupation." he said coldly, stepping back. "Consider this his punishment."

With that, he threw a smoke bomb and vanished. By that point, however, they were far more concerned with taking care of Shiden than pursuing him.

"No, no, Shiden!" Mika screamed, struggling to keep pressure on the wound. "SHIDEN!"

Seiko turned to Splinter and Kasumi, seeing them frozen in place and staring off into space. She grabbed their shoulders, shaking them.

"Snap out of it, Master Yoshi!" she yelled. "We need your help here!"

They quickly regained their senses at that.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Kasumi insisted.

"Agreed." said Splinter. "Lift him up. We cannot stay here any longer."

Working together, they carefully lifted Shiden up and hurried out the door.

* * *

At the apartments, Leo was reading a Space Heroes comic when his T-Phone went off. He quickly answered it.

"Sensei, did you find the info-" he cut off as he listened to the call.

His face went pale, drawing everyone's attention.

"Y-yes…" Leo said at last. "We're on our way."

With that, he hung up.

"Tai… Erika…" he let out, his voice laced with sorrow, "it's your dad."

Both Matsuda siblings froze up at that.

* * *

The Shellraiser and Party Wagon screeched to a halt before the hospital. Everyone poured out and into the waiting room, Tai and Erika in the lead. They stopped, seeing Kasumi and Splinter consoling a weeping Mika.

"What happened?!" Tai demanded.

"Saki happened." Seiko spat. "Stabbed Shiden in the gut and slunk off like the cowardly snake he is. No offense, Karai."

"He was already a snake long before I mutated." Karai said matter-of-factly.

"They rushed him to the ER for emergency surgery." Kasumi told them. "All we can do is wait... and hope for the best."

"Did you at least get the info you needed?" Jade asked.

"Thankfully, yes." Yukio replied. "Once we have word of Shiden's condition, we can begin working on a plan."

Tai was trembling with barely concealed rage, his fists clenched tightly.

"I've already got one." he said with malice, turning to leave. The others' eyes widened, realizing his intent.

"Oh no. No way." Leo grabbed Tai's arm, spinning him around. "Tai, you cannot even _think_ of going after Shredder! Are you crazy?!"

"My father is laid up in the ER because of him, Leo!" Tai snapped. "You think for one fucking minute I'm gonna let him get away with it?!"

"Tai, that is a bad idea." Karai warned. "Don't you remember what happened to me when I went after Shredder high on anger? You go there, you're not coming back."

"This is not your choice." Tai hissed. "It's _mine_."

"It's a stupid-ass choice, and we're not gonna let you go." Vee insisted. "This isn't the time."

"When is the time then, Vee?" Tai demanded. "When _you_ feel like it? When Shredder cuts down someone _you_ love and care about?! When it's Splinter or Kasumi, is that it?!"

They all recoiled as Tai went on. "He's sick! He's vulnerable! This is the perfect time to put him down for good!"

"Tai, stop it!" Hisako shouted.

She made to knock him out, but Tai grabbed her wrist, putting just enough pressure on to let Hisako know he was fully prepared to snap her arm if she tried anything.

"You have _**no**_ right to lecture me, Hisako." he growled at her. "Need I remind you how you flew off the handle toward Krang so bad you threw Leo across the room and cracked his goddamn shell?! How you leveled one of his outposts to the ground and threatened to kill your own brother if he didn't stay out of your way?!"

"And I regret that every damn day!" Hisako shot back. "It was stupid of me, just as this is stupid of you!"

Tai still refused to back down.

"Listen to reason, Tai." Hisako pleaded. "Mika's already got a husband in the hospital. Don't add her son to the list."

The two teens stared silently at each other for several minutes before Tai seemed to relent.

"Fine, I'll wait." he told her.

Hisako nodded at that. "You can let go of my wrist now."

Tai did so before turning and walking away.

"Do you need anything?" Kagome called after him.

"Just let me be alone." Tai snapped without slowing down or turning back.

He walked out the door, Hisako flexing her wrist as she turned back to the group.

"He's just going home." she informed them. "I guess the hospital's just too much for him."

* * *

Tai burst into the apartment building at a run. He stormed over to the weapons cabinet, arming up on his swords, shuriken, and kunai, as well as a set of brass knuckles, before snatching up several sake bottles from the fridge and a box of matches.

"Tonight's the end for you, Shredder." he vowed. "I'm sending you straight to Hell."

* * *

Back at the Foot HQ, Tiger Claw and Tatsu debated Shredder's actions to their master in his office.

"You just stabbed Shiden and fled?" Tatsu questioned. "Master, with all due respect, that was reckless and foolhardy."

"It was a message." Shredder defended. "Whether he lives or dies, they will know my power. They will know that just as they took my daughter from me, I can tear their families apart piece by piece. They will know I am not to be taken lightly."

"Did you ever stop to think that your actions may do the opposite?" Tiger Claw demanded. "That Shiden's demise may anger the Hamato Clan and give them _real_ cause to come after you and end you?"

"Let them come." Shredder sneered. "I have everything under control."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, a window shattered as a Molotov cocktail came flying in, igniting Shredder's desk in flames. The three villainous ninjas instantly recoiled and moved to escape the roaring fire, but as Shredder reached his door, he jerked in surprise when a kunai knife hit him in the shoulder.

" _ **SHREDDER!**_ " Tai's outraged voice screamed just as he violently killed the door in.

Tiger Claw and Tatsu moved to intercept Tai, but he took a swig from one of the sake bottles before striking a match and spewing the sake into it, creating a jet of flame that sent them scrambling back.

"I don't think so." he hissed. "No fair jumping into the ring unless he tags you first."

With that, he stalked the length of the room toward Shredder, who glared at him with narrowed eyes as he wrenched the kunai from his shoulder.

"Here to avenge your worthless father, boy?" he taunted.

"And all the other innocents you've killed and hurt." Tai answered, his voice deadly calm. "You're nothing but a rabid animal, Shredder. And I'm gonna do what the Turtles should've done a long time ago and put. You. _Down_."

Shredder looked at him incredulously, before breaking into mocking laughter.

"You? Put me down?!" he taunted. "Arrogant little brat. You will not be leaving this place alive!"

"Maybe so." Tai shot back. "But if I'm going out, you're coming with me!"

With that, he charged at Shredder, slamming his brass knuckles-encased fist into Shredder's gut.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang headed back to the apartment.

"Well, that was a relief." Jade said. "Kinda sloppy of Shredhead to miss Shiden's major organs."

"He'll be in the hospital for a few days, but he'll be okay." Donnie added.

"Guess Erika and Mika will be sleeping there for awhile." Raph mused. "Or at least until Shiden wakes up."

"Tai's gonna be so happy." Kagome said with a smile.

With that, they entered the apartment building, only to find it strangely quiet.

"Tai?" Leo called, getting no response.

They looked around, noticing the weapons cabinet had been raided, as well as the missing matchbox and sake bottles, slowly piecing together what happened.

"Oh, no." Mikey let out. "You don't think..."

Hana face palmed.

"Son of a bitch…" she groaned, "He _did_!"

"Fucking mental blocks!" Hisako swore. "He fucking tricked me!"

"Tai's really gonna try to kill Shredder?" Makoto questioned.

"On the one hand, definitely stupid." Karai admitted. "On the other, I just gotta say... it's about freaking time _somebody_ did."

"Karai!" Vee admonished.

"I'm sorry, but let's not forget that I told you guys _months_ ago that we'd never be safe until Shredder was finally dealt with." Karai reminded them. "So I think I deserve a little credit for not saying 'I told you so' long before now. We'd do the exact same thing if Shredder put Splinter or Kasumi in the hospital, so if Tai wants to go after the asshole that almost murdered his old man, I say, 'Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!'"

"Karai, while I agree with you, having seen that exact scenario twice, let me remind you of one tweensy-weensy, but ever so crucial, little tiny detail in Tai's little revenge scenario you've neglected to take into account." Hisako said casually.

"And that would be?" Karai asked, before Hisako grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the wall.

"It's gonna _GET HIM KILLED_!" she shouted.

"Oh… right." Karai said sheepishly. "Very crucial detail."

"We need to find him. Now." Leo insisted.

Mizuki looked out the window. "Found him."

They all looked out the window, seeing a massive plume of smoke coming from Foot HQ.

"Jesus, no…" Donnie managed

"Oh, my God…" Kagome reeled back, a hand over her mouth. "Tai, what did you _do_?!"

* * *

At the Foot HQ, Tai attacked Shredder with everything he had, knocking the evil ninja, and the structure of the building, all over the place as the fire continued to rage. He was moving so fast that Shredder was kept on the defensive, blocking all of Tai's attacks but unable to land any of his own. Eventually, Tai kicked Shredder out a window, following him out into an alley and approaching him slowly.

"After all these years, you're finally gonna end." he vowed. "Everyone you've killed, all the lives you've ruined... tonight, they will finally be avenged."

He drew his sword, his rage building.

"This is what you get, you son of a bitch!" he ranted. "This is what you get for being what you are! Now **_DIE_**!"

He lifted the sword over his head, going for a savage overhead chop. Before the blow could land though, Shredder regained his balance, grabbing Tai by the throat and lifting him clear off the ground.

"Alright boy, you've had your fun," Shredder snarled, "but playtime is over."

Ta scowled as she struggled to free himself from Shredder's iron grip, wheezing badly.

"Go to Hell!" he snapped.

"Not this night." Shredder replied, raising his claws to strike.

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed past his ear. While he was distracted, Leo entered the fray, landing a kidney punch before unleashing a flurry of blows that broke Tai free of Shredder's grasp and sent Shredder crashing backwards.

"He's had his fun, Shredder." Leo spat. "Now it's time for mine!"

The two clashed furiously, their fight leading them up a fire escape where Leo got the upper hand and nearly thrashed Shredder to pieces before the ninja let out a dark chuckle.

"Tell me, Leonardo…" he began, "are you prepared to let Taiichi burn?"

At that, Leo looked down in horror to see the unconscious Tai, now completely surrounded by flames. Shredder seized the chance, boosting Leo over the railing and making his escape. As soon as he hit the ground, Leo sprang up before jumping into the flames after Tai, bringing him back to and half-carrying him to safety towards the other teens. Once they were safe, Tai angrily pushed Leo away.

"Why did you come here?!" he demanded. "This wasn't your fight!"

Leo hauled back before punching Tai right in the face, knocking him to the pavement.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" he shouted.

Tai got up, rubbing his bruised jaw.

"I'm trying to avenge my father!" he snapped. "Avenge everyone that son of a bitch has taken! Kagome's dad! Tang Shen! EVERYONE!"

"Do you have _any_ idea what a stupid stunt this was, Tai?!" Leo demanded. "What would've happened to you if we were just a few seconds too late?! You've got the entire goddamn clan, and your mom and sisters, in an uproar!"

"I was fine!" Tai insisted. "I was doing what we should have done a long time ago!"

"If you'd just waited, we could've figured something out!" Leo shot back. "Your dad's still alive! He's gonna be fine! So you went to all that trouble for nothing!"

Tai blinked in surprise, before it turned to rage once more.

"For nothing?" he repeated. "For NOTHING?!"

He jabbed a finger into Leo's plastron. "He helped Krang invade the city twice! Just a month or so ago, he almost wiped out all mutant-kind! Hisako's walking around in a cloned body because of that bastard, and you have the balls to say I went after him for _NOTHING_?!"

At that, Mizuki ushered Leo aside before slapping Tai across the face.

"What you did was stupid and reckless." she insisted, tears in her eyes. "Yes, Shredder deserves to burn in Hell. Yes, he is the epitome of vile, cruel, evil deeds. But, you're our friend, and if we hadn't gotten here in time, you'd be dead. Airi and Erika would have lost their brother, your parents would have lost their son… and I would have lost my boyfriend."

The full magnitude of his actions dawned on Tai at that. He slowly collapsed to his knees. Mizuki followed him to kneel on the ground and hold him. Tai began to sob as if his heart would break.

"You can't leave me…" Mizuki cried. "I can't live without you, Tai."

Tai held her, crying into Mizuki's shoulder as she did the same. Vee went over, gently rubbing their backs.

"C'mon." she said gently. "Let's get you home."

* * *

They returned to the apartment, calling Mika and informing her of what happened. Tai sat on the couch, waiting as Mika came storming in. He looked up at his mother cautiously as she approached.

"Mom, I-" Tai began before Mika cut him off and laid into him, nearly hysterical.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" she shrieked. "Don't you _ever_! Don't you _ever_! _Ever, ever, ever_!"

Each "ever" was punctuated with a slap to Tai's face, to the point he was raising his arms in defense. By the end, Mika was panting and gasping, tears streaming down her face as she pulled him into a hug.

"You are my only son." she wept. "I can't lose you, Taiichi. I can't."

They sat in silence for a minute, before parting.

"You are grounded until further notice." she said sternly. "No TV, no movies, no phone unless on missions, double the training, and Hashi exercises."

Tai nodded in acceptance.

"And no Miko, either." Mika tacked on. "Erika will take care of him until I say otherwise."

Tai winced at that, but knew there was no point in arguing.

"Taking his dog?" Mikey said quietly. "Ouch."

"I was stupid and reckless." Tai said simply. "This is what I get. I'm sorry, Mom. I really am."

"Oh, no you aren't." Mika replied. "Not yet. But you will be, Taiichi."

* * *

Later, Tai was in the middle of a Hashi exercise, balancing on one hand on a balance beam, a 15 pound weight in his outstretched hand and two 20 pound weights strapped to his feet. The others were gathered around as he did so.

"The least she could've done is give me a helmet, or a pillow." Tai grumbled.

"Is that complaining I hear, young man?" Mika called from the other room.

"No, ma'am!" Tai replied quickly.

"Man, and I thought our Hashi punishments were tough." Karai said.

"Being strict means your parents love you." Donnie remarked. "Guess Mika takes it to the logical extreme."

"Yep." Tai agreed before sighing. "Leo, I already know Shredder's not gonna take what I did lying down. Whatever he pulls in the future, I'll take full responsibility."

"That's noble of you, but Shredder's a grown man who's responsible for his own actions." Leo informed him. "Whatever he chooses to do is on _his_ head, not yours or anyone else's."

"You don't need that guilt on your mind." Hisako added. "Trust me."

"The important thing is you learned your lesson." Jade concluded. "You're not gonna do anything like that again, right?"

"Oh, hell no." Tai confirmed. "Not if it lands me with another Hashi routine like this one."

"Good." Hana nodded. "Well, see you at your parole hearing."

"Good luck, Tai." Raph told him.

As they turned to go, Kagome stopped.

"Just out of curiosity, why exactly did you decide to torch Shredder's lair?" she asked.

"Sixteen years ago, Shredder burned down the Hamato Clan dojo and left Splinter for dead." Tai answered. "I consider that poetic justice."

Karai nodded in appreciation.

"Can't argue with that." she allowed.

With that, they all walked out. Tai sighed.

"Well…" he began, "now it's just me and 65 pounds of lead."

He focused, making sure to balance and avoid falling on his head.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, this episode was inspired by two separate _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ episodes, "Passion" and "Tough Love." Fellow Buffy fans can probably tell by Tai's dialogue and his berserk attack on the Foot HQ, complete with burning it down.

Anyway, please R&R. Until next time!


	141. The Sevenfold Trap

**Chapter 140: The Sevenfold Trap**

* * *

Within Stockman's lab, Karai was strapped to a chair, her eyes on monitors depicting her siblings and Kagome in various death traps. Stockman sat off to the side, watching it play out.

"Please, stop this!" Karai pleaded at last. "I'll do whatever you want! Just let them out!"

Stockman chuckled darkly, turning to her.

"Even if I wanted to, Karai, I couldn't stop it." he informed her.

"Please!" Karai begged, tears streaming from her eyes as she watched her family suffer…

* * *

 **Six hours earlier…**

In the lair, Leo and Raph were in the midst of yet another argument, the others doing their best to ignore it.

"What's your problem, Leo?!" Raph demanded. "All I want is to get some fresh air! We've been stuck in these godforsaken sewers for two weeks now!"

"And obviously, you're forgetting that Tai attacked Shredder and torched his lair two weeks ago, Raph!" Leo shot back. "You _know_ he'll be out for blood! The second you set a toe out on the streets-"

"He'll be gunning for us, I know!" Raph cut him off. "This ain't anything new, Fearless! Or should I say Gutless?"

He jabbed a finger into Leo's chest as he went on. "He's already gunning for us, Leo. He has been for over a goddamn year! What Tai did doesn't change a fucking thing!"

"Except now Shredder's pissed." Leo replied. "More than usual. He's also got nothing to lose. He's dangerous!"

"You wanna know what else is dangerous?" Raph snapped. "Standing between a turtle and his bike! If I don't get out of here for a bit, I'll go nuts!"

He stormed past Leo, bumping him aside with his shoulder as he went.

"Do _not_ turn your back on me, Raphael!" Leo shouted.

Raph whirled on him in a rage.

"I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life down here in this godforsaken _dump_!" he screamed, turning back to the door. "I'm going out! Be back in a couple hours!"

He stomped up the stairs as Vee took off a pair of noise-cancelling headphones.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"It's over." Mikey confirmed, not looking up from his 3DS.

Leo sighed, sitting down in his chair.

"That hotheaded idiot." he grumbled. "Why can't he get it? I'm just trying to protect him. All of you!"

"You mean like Sensei was trying to protect us when he confined us to the lair and made us practice non-stop?" Hisako asked, tossing a tennis ball across the room for Midnight to catch. "You can't stop bad stuff from happening. Sooner or later, we'll have to go topside."

"Yeah." Leo agreed. "Hopefully later."

"Leo, you do know it's only a matter of time before everyone gets cabin fever and snaps just like Raph did." Donnie pointed out.

Hisako's phone buzzed and she looked at it before answering.

"Hey, Sam." she greeted.

" _Wanna hang out for a bit?_ " came Sam's voice. " _I got the day off and thought we could have some fun._ "

"Definitely." Hisako agreed. "Where do you wanna meet?"

" _The music shop._ " Sam replied.

"See you then." Hisako hung up before standing up. "C'mon, girl. Let's go topside."

Midnight barked, dropping her tennis ball and standing up.

"Seriously?" Leo demanded. "Does _everyone_ wanna undermine my authority today?"

"Hey, chillax, Leo." Mikey cut in. "We get it. You're the leader, as in 'follow the'."

"No, I'm the leader, as in 'do what I say.'" Leo corrected. "And I say no one is leaving the lair until this blows over."

"Leo, we'll be fine." Hisako insisted. "Besides, I'll be with Sam. I couldn't be safer."

While Leo was gagging on his words, Hisako just walked past him.

"Don't wait up!" she called as she walked out the door.

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" Leo shouted. "Anyone else wanna go against my orders? How 'bout you, over by the pinball machine?"

Karai looked up from the machine.

"Nah, I'm good." she told him.

"Leo, you're being overprotective." Vee insisted. "Making the exact same mistake Sensei and Kasumi did."

"We're gonna be fine." Mikey assured. "We always are."

"You just need to relax." Donnie added.

"Do you _not_ get the simple fact that Shredder's evil, crazy, and has nothing to lose?!" Leo shrieked. "God knows what evil scheme he's got planned right now!"

" _Shizukani!_ (1)"

Everyone shut their mouths as Splinter stormed out of the dojo.

"What is the problem here?" he demanded.

"Leo's mad because Raph left and Hisako went on a date." Mikey informed Splinter.

"No, I'm mad because it's dangerous, and none of you are listening to me!" Leo snapped. "Are any of you the _least_ bit concerned about what Shredder will do to us if he finds us?! Or have even an ounce of a self-preservation instinct?!"

"Leo, he hasn't found you for years." Karai pointed out. "And if he did, we'd know. He's not exactly Mr. Subtle. You need to calm down."

"And keeping us cooped up down here will just make us stir-crazy and snap like Raph did." Mikey pointed out.

"I don't care!" Leo shouted. "At least you'll all be safe!"

"All of you, stop!" Splinter ordered, getting their attention. "You cannot drive each other apart. In times like these, unity is important. Do not forget the most basic lesson. An effective team thinks as one."

" _Hai,_ Sensei." they agreed, bowing.

* * *

Raph pulled the Shell-Cycle to a stop, sighing.

"God, I missed the smell of fresh air." he remarked.

"Hey dude." came Casey's voice. "Long time no see."

Raph turned to see Casey leaning against the door of an open garage.

"Where have you been?" Casey asked.

"Leo's cracking down and being psycho-leader since Tai torched Shredder's lair." Raph informed him. "Haven't left the lair since."

"Ouch." said Casey. "Well, I got something inside that will help you blow off some steam."

After a minute, Raph shrugged and followed him inside, only for the door to slam shut behind him. A strange hissing noise sounded, followed by a scream from Raph…

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisako and Midnight had made it to the music shop, Sam waiting out front.

"Hey Sam, thanks for the escape." she greeted. "Leo's been keeping us cooped up all week."

"Not a problem." Sam replied. "C'mon, let's head inside. I've got something to show you."

Hisako entered. As the door slammed shut behind her, she screamed and Midnight barked, only to be cut out by a terrified doggy yelp…

* * *

Back at the lair, Mikey had just gotten off the phone.

"Sweet!" he declared. "Murakami's got some special pizza gyoza set aside just for me! Gotta run!"

"Mikey, I told you you're to-" Leo began.

"Don't care!" Mikey cut him off. "Pizza gyoza!"

He took off. Leo let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's at times like this I ask myself this question." Leo grumbled. "Does my leadership position mean a damn thing anymore?"

"Leo, it's Mikey." Kagome reminded him. "He never listens to anyone."

She got a text of her own.

"And Raph got a flat tire." she reported. "He needs some help. I'll be back later."

Donnie got a text as well.

"April wants to talk to me." he reported. "Something urgent."

They walked out as well. Leo face-palmed.

"Why do I even bother?" he muttered.

"Hey, at least I'm still here." Karai pointed out.

"Me too." said Vee.

"At least someone listens to me." Leo remarked.

* * *

Elsewhere, Donnie met up with April in an alleyway*

"Hey, April." he greeted. "So what's up?"

"I've seen Krangdroids running around town." April explained. "I think Krang's back."

Donnie's eyes widened in shock.

"Crap…" he cursed. "We gotta call the others!"

"There's no time." April insisted. "They're about to get away. We gotta move."

April entered a door at the end of the alley, motioning for Donnie to follow. As he followed, the door slammed shut and Donnie screamed…

* * *

Mikey soon arrived at the restaurant to see a plate of pizza gyoza sitting on the table for him. He grinned before stuffing his face. Once he finished the last one, he started feeling funny.

"Uh... Murakami…" he managed. "I think these were some bad gyoza."

"No they weren't." Murakami replied. "You're just feeling the effect of the drugs I slipped into them."

"Drugs?" Mikey repeated, wavering. "Evil. Delicious... but evil."

He dropped, out cold before he hit the ground.

* * *

Kagome arrived at the garage, looking around*

"Raph?" she called.

"In here." Raph called from the garage. "I think I ran over a nail."

Kagome went in. She soon saw the Shell-Cycle resting off to the side, both wheels intact. Before she could do anything, the door slammed shut, and she screamed...

* * *

Sam came down into the lair, looking around. He was surprised when all he saw was Leo, Karai, and Vee.

"Hey everyone, is Hisako here?" He asked.

The three remaining ninjas look up, confused by the question.

"What are you talking about?" Leo questioned. "You called her to hang out earlier."

"What?" Sam let out. "No I didn't. I haven't spoken with her all day."

The remaining siblings exchanged looks at that.

"If you didn't call her, then who did?" Vee wondered.

She then got a text from Mikey. She read it quickly, suspicion immediately hitting her.

"It's from Mikey." she reported. "He said he saw what looked like Krangdroids marching towards a warehouse. He's following them now but wants back-up."

"Krangdroids?" Sam repeated. "Impossible. Mortu would have detected a portal."

"Something definitely smells rotten here." Karai insisted.

"Definitely a trap." Vee agreed.

"We have to check it out, if for no other reason than to find the others." Leo insisted, turning to Sam. "Wait here. If we're not back in about an hour, tell Sensei and Kasumi what happened."

"Be careful, okay?" Sam advised.

* * *

At the warehouse from Mikey's message, the three ninjas quickly snuck inside. Once they did, they were all shocked to see Hisako, Kagome, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie on their knees, chained to the wall. Panic overriding the need for stealth, Leo ran forward.

"Hang on, guys." he called out. "We're here."

He approached Raph first, reaching for the chains. However, his hands phased right through his red banded brother.

"What the-?!" He let out.

All of the trapped ninjas smirked before their forms fizzled and disappeared, revealing them to be holograms cast by Mousers.

"It's a trap!" Vee called out. "I knew it!"

An all-too familiar sinister laughter echoed through the warehouse. The three ninjas looked up to see Shredder on the upper level, surrounded by Footbots.

"Well, I was expecting to only lure Leonardo in, but having the rest of you here makes it so much easier." He boasted.

"Shredder!" Leo shouted, pointing a sword at the evil ninja. "How?!"

"A little clever staging." Shredder explained. "Stockman managed to hack your phone signals and we used his Mousers to create holograms of your pathetic brood. You took the bait hook, line, and sinker."

The doors to the warehouse slammed shut as all the lights turned on. This revealed Fishface, Tokka, Rahzar, Tiger Claw, and Tatsu waiting for them, ready to fight.

"Now that I have all of you right where I want you, Hamato Yoshi and Kasumi Lee will have no choice but to fight me for your lives." Shredder went on before turning to Karai. "And once they and their pathetic family are dead, you will be thinking clearly again."

"We'll see about that." Karai snarled.

A melee ensued, but the Hamato ninjas were outnumbered and outgunned. Soon, the three were knocked out and taken down.

"Take them to Stockman's lab." Shredder ordered

* * *

Much later, the group all came to, finding themselves in separate brick rooms while looking around. They barely had time to react before Stockman's voice sounded over an intercom.

" _Hello, Hamato family and Kagome Lee._ " the fly mutant greeted. " _I want to play a little game. Each of you has been placed inside a room with a unique trap._ "

Raph looked around his room, finding himself in a completely sealed cube. He tried pressing on the walls, only to burn his hands. Some of the bricks gave way, revealing oven coils and flame throwers.

" _I've placed Raphael inside the Hothead._ " Stockman went on. " _He'll be charbroiled in no time. And if the flames don't kill him, the heat will eventually become too much for his tiny mind to handle._ "

 **-X-**

Leo was in a similarly barren room. As he looked around, he heard a sound like whirring helicopter blades, and looked up to see a wheel of spinning katana blades above his head.

" _For Leonardo, I've created a trap I like to call the Courage Slayer._ " Stockman said. " _These blades are twice as sharp as your own, and twice as deadly. They'll slice and dice you into little bite-sized chunks for Xever's piranhas._ "

Leo backed himself into a corner, trying to avoid the deadly descending blades.

 **-X-**

Donnie was strapped to a metal chair, a huge helmet over his face that was connected to at least three dozen wires. Before him was a grid with several cube pieces.

" _Donatello I had particular fun with._ " Stockman boasted. " _He'll be playing my favorite game: Brain Boggler. However, for every mistake he makes, he'll be given a shock. The voltage will increase with every mistake… until it becomes fatal._ "

As if to prove him right, Donnie ended up making a mistake, and the shock that hit him was already powerful and debilitating.

 **-X-**

Mikey was strapped to a metal table, his head under what looked like a massive toilet.

" _For Michelangelo, I found something perfect for the trash talker._ " Stockman said. " _He's locked under the Flush-O-Matic. Once the tanks are full, they'll unleash a large quantity of hydrochloric acid onto him. I imagine it will be gruesome and painful._ "

"First up, gross." Mikey called out. "Second, who came up with the lame name?"

" _I did, thank you very much!_ " Stockman answered.

"Figures." Mikey grumbled. "You guys have no imagination. I mean, if I were an evil villain, I'd at least try to come up with something cool, like the Flush of Fear, the Toilet of Terror… Ooh, the Dump of Doom! Now, that's got sparkle to it."

" _Shut up!_ " Stockman snapped.

 **-X-**

Vee was hanging by her wrists over a massive tub of ice water. A weight was chained to her ankles, making it hard for her to move. She could only stare down at the tub, the water so cold that steam was rolling off of it.

" _For Venus, I was curious to see just how cold you turtles could go, so I have her above the Arctic Dunk Tank_." Stockman explained.

The chains dropped her into the tank, which caused her to scream in shock from the sheer temperature drop. She was reeled out, coughing and shivering already.

" _I wonder what will break first._ " Stockman mused. "Her mind, or her body."

-X-

Hisako found herself in a room like Leo's, the walls opening up and revealing massive speakers.

" _Hisako finds herself facing the Sonic Burst_." Stockman went on. " _Specially modulated sound waves will burst from these speakers, overloading her senses and preventing her from using her psychic powers._ "

The speakers went off and Hisako quickly covered her ears, screaming as she fell to her knees, trying to block out the brain-scrambling waves.

" _How long can she last before the sonic pressure liquefies her brain?_ " Stockman taunted.

 **-X-**

Kagome was strapped to a wooden table, situated so she was splayed out like a frog to be dissected.

" _Last but not least, we have Miss Lee._ " Stockman concluded. " _She's in a room based off one of my favorite stories as a boy. The Pit and the Pendulum._ "

The ceiling opened up and a swinging scythe began swinging downward, growing closer and closer.

" _I may have left out the pit, but the pendulum is very real._ " Stockman admitted. " _Soon, it will cut you in half, and I doubt even your precious mutagen could heal that._ "

 **-X-**

From his lab, Stockman chuckled darkly as Karai, who was tied to a chair facing the monitors depicting her family, stared in abject horror. Midnight was tethered next to her, chained to the ground with a muzzle around her snout.

"Let the games begin." Stockman jeered. "Good luck, Turtles... and good riddance."

"Let them go!" Karai demanded. "Just let them go!"

"We're just getting to the good part." Stockman said flippantly.

At that, Shredder emerged from the shadows.

"I want you to see this, daughter." he declared. "Once the Turtles, the psychic, and Kasumi's daughter perish, their brainwashing will disappear... and you will finally recall who your true father is."

Karai glared at him defiantly. Unmoved, Shredder pulled out her T-Phone, hitting Splinter on speed dial before holding the phone to her ear.

* * *

In the lair, the hour deadline had past so Sam ran into the dojo to get Splinter. He stopped short as he entered, blinking in surprise to see Splinter on a giant hamster wheel. He quickly shook his head before running up to the rat man.

"Splinter!" he shouted.

"Sam?" Splinter greeted in confusion as he stepped off the wheel. "I was told you and Hisako had a date. Have you returned already?'

"That wasn't me." Sam explained. "It was a trick. Something's gone wrong. The Turtles, Hisako, they-"

He was cut off by the sound of the cheese phone ringing. Both Sam and Splinter turned to it, the former looking surprised.

"You have a cheese phone?" He questioned.

"It is only for emergencies." Splinter explained, lifting the glass dome off of it. "If my children are calling it, then something truly is wrong."

He picked it up, holding it to his ear.

" _Moshi moshi._ " He greeted.

" _Dad!_ " Karai cried out.

"Miwa!" Splinter gasped. "What is wrong?!"

" _It's Shredder!_ " Karai hurriedly explained. " _He's got everyone in death traps! And you're next!_ "

That's when Shredder's voice took over the call.

" _Hello, 'old friend'._ " He greeted coldly.

Splinter scowled, his grip tightening on the phone.

"Saki." he snarled.

" _I have your so called children, as Karai said._ " Shredder informed him. " _Come to Stockman's lab, and bring Kasumi, if you wish to see them alive again._ " He chuckled darkly. " _The only thing greater than watching your brood's demise is to watch you and Kasumi bear witness to it... right before I finish you both once and for all._ "

Splinter's teeth clenched in anger.

"You destroyed my family once, Saki." he growled. "I will _not_ allow you to do so again."

He slammed the cheese phone down, before picking it up and dialing Kasumi.

"Let me help." Sam insisted. "If Hisako and the others are in danger, I have to do something."

"Go to the Hamato Clan apartments." Splinter told him. "Have them on standby."

Sam went running out of the lair as Kasumi picked up the phone, Splinter turning deadly serious.

"Kasumi, we are needed." he explained. "Shredder has captured our children."

* * *

In the traps, the blades of the Courage Slayer closed in on Leo.

"Shredder!" he shouted. "When I get out of this, you're gonna pay for what you've done!"

"Leo?!" Raph's voice came.

Leo perked up. "Raph! You can hear me!"

"It sounds like you're above-!" Raph began, before being cut off by another stream of flames. He began to panic, then heard Donnie scream from getting shocked.

"Donnie!" Leo shouted.

"Leo!" Donnie cried. "I can hear you through the vents!"

"S-same h-h-here!" Vee managed before being dunked yet again.

"Dudes, I'm on my back!" Mikey yelled. "I don't know where anyone is!"

"I've got a blade getting real close to my stomach!" Kagome told them.

Hisako could do nothing but scream in pain.

"All of you, listen to me!" Leo called out. "We gotta help each other! Work together! It's the only way we're getting out of these traps alive!"

Raph struggled to his feet, his skin beginning to redden as more oven panels were exposed.

"Easier said than done, bro…" he let out.

* * *

On the streets, Splinter was making a beeline for Stockman's lab when Kasumi's car came screaming down the streets. It pulled up right next to him, Kasumi throwing open the door.

"Get in! Now!" she ordered.

Splinter quickly dove in.

"We must hurry!" he insisted.

Kasumi floored it, the two speeding off. As they went into an intersection, the car was rammed off the road by Bebop and Rocksteady's van. The back doors opened and Anchovy came out, grinning widely.

"This will be fun." he said.

Splinter and Kasumi scrambled out of the car as Bebop and Rocksteady joined the raptor.

"So you're the sensei rat master supreme, huh?" Bebop asked Splinter.

"Our children's lives are in danger." Splinter said icily. "If you three do not get out of our way right now, I assure you... you will be very, _very_ sorry. Forever."

"I doubt that." Rocksteady taunted, punching his fist into his palm. "Now, we crush you like the blue-!"

Splinter rushed forward, hitting Rocksteady in several pressure points. Kasumi charged at Bebop, striking him over and over without giving him a chance to retaliate. Anchovy tried to attack from behind, but the two ninjas quickly smashed him in between their two first opponents. Within two minutes, all three were down for the count.

"They're coming!" Rocksteady said quickly into a communicator. "Master Shredder, they're-!"

Both Splinter and Kasumi kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Kasumi stole a glance at her demolished car.

"Damn it…" she cursed. "Yoshi, we better start running."

" _Hai._ " Splinter agreed, the two taking off.

* * *

The traps were beginning to come close to completing their jobs. Raph was finding it hard to breathe, bent over and gasping as sweat poured down his body. Donnie's game was speeding up, and his mistakes were becoming frightfully more frequent. Vee was shivering endlessly, her skin turning pale green. Kagome's shirt was getting torn and she was sucking in her gut as best she could. Some small drops of acid were falling, and Mikey had a burn on his cheek from not being fast enough to dodge it. Hisako was on the ground, her voice having given out as blood began to seep through her fingers. And the blades were getting closer to Leo, and he had gotten a few minor cuts on his arms from his dodging attempts.

As he looked up at the Courage Slayer, Leo found an idea forming. He jumped beneath it just as it reached the floor, and it crashed through, sending both it and Leo falling into Raph's room. Raph looked up, panting heavily.

"Great…" he wheezed. "Now... we can both...barbeque."

"Hang on, Raph!" Leo begged.

He grabbed a katana from the deactivated Courage Slayer, removing bricks from a wall before finding an electrical cord and slicing through it. The heat and flame throwers instantly shut off, the room already dropping several degrees. Raph gasped a bit, sighing in relief.

"Nice one…" He commented.

Leo looked at his brother, seeing he had what looked like a severe sunburn, if not second degree burns all over his body.

"Soon as we get out of here, we're putting some ice on that." Leo promised.

They heard Mikey's scream from an adjacent room, both turning towards the sound.

"Mikey!" They shouted.

 **-X-**

Karai looked away from the monitor, missing the part where Leo and Raph escaped, before Tiger Claw grabbed her face and turned it back.

"Keep looking, girl." he ordered.

"What's the point?" Karai snapped. "No matter what happens, nothing will get me back on Shredder's side, and he's delusional to think otherwise."

"We're well aware of that." Tatsu admitted. "Personally, Karai, I'd rather just kill you and call it a day. But the Master's word is law."

"Well, too bad for you." Karai spat. "Because when I get out of this, I'm cutting off your ears and turning Tiger Claw into a throw rug!"

Before they could retort, loud pounding sounded before Splinter and Kasumi stormed in, knocking the door off its hinges.

"Where are they?!" Splinter demanded furiously.

"Dad! Kasumi!" Karai cried happily.

"You two!" Tiger Claw shouted.

"You're too late." Tatsu boasted, pointing to the monitors.

After seeing the monitors detailing the traps, especially Kagome's, Kasumi grabbed Tatsu, slamming his head into one of the consoles.

"Get them out of there!" she shouted. "NOW!"

"Even if we wanted to, we can't." Tiger Claw insisted. "There is no stopping this. They have been sealed inside. Those traps will be their tombs."

 **-X-**

Back in the traps, Leo managed to break through the wall of Raph's cell, seeing Mikey's toilet-based trap. Upon seeing the almost full tank of acid, Leo rushed forward, slicing through Mikey's restraints. The orange turtle then helped Leo climb up the massive toilet seconds before all the acid came spilling out, coating the floor and melting down Mikey's former prison into a puddle of sizzling nothing. Mikey breathed a sigh of relief, putting a hand on the burn on his face.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"You'll be fine." Leo promised.

"Just be glad… it's only a small burn." Raph told him.

Mikey nodded, eyeing his brother sympathetically.

"Yeesh…" he let out. "You look like a boiled lobster."

"Feel like one too." Raph replied.

Donnie screamed, reminding them of their predicament.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried out.

"Came from above us!" Raph quickly realized.

Working together, they boosted themselves to the very top of the toilet, cutting a hole in the ceiling. They climbed through it and entered Donnie's cell, just in time to see him get zapped.

"Hang on, D!" Leo declared, preparing to slice through the wires.

"No, don't!" Donnie screamed in a panic, as if knowing what his brother was going to do. "It's all wired! You slice it off, it'll fry me!"

At that, Mikey grabbed the helmet, removing it with his bare hands despite the severe electrical burns he got. Donnie gasped, looking at Mikey in shock. Mikey's hands were smoking a bit as he tossed the helmet aside, matching some electrical burns on Donnie's head.

"You good, D?" Mikey asked.

Donnie just nodded before turning to the wall to his left.

"I heard Vee shouting from behind that wall." He recalled.

Leo cut Donnie free, then all four turtles charged forward, busting through the wall shells first. They saw the massive tank, and Vee trapped inside it, a thin stream of bubbles tricking from her mouth.

"Mikey, Donnie, take Raph to high ground!" Leo commanded.

The three scaled the walls as Leo pierced the tank with his blade. He then jumped up just as the water came gushing out, sticking his blade in the wall for a hold. Once the water was gone, he dropped down, approaching a sputtering and coughing Vee. He cut her loose, catching her and moving some of her wet hair out of her face. She looked up at him with chattering teeth as the other turtles dropped down as well.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Leo joked lightly before looking her over. "You okay?"

She was shivering violently, her teeth chattering, her skin cold to the touch, and the beginnings of frostbite showing on her arms and legs.

"B-b-been b-b-better." she stammered.

"Raph, hold her." Leo instructed, ushering his near frozen sister towards him. "She can cool you down and you can warm her up."

Raph did so, both teens sighing in relief at the stark temperature difference between the two.

"Kagome and Hisako." Donnie asked. "Where are they?"

Vee pointed a shaking finger to the wall right in front of them.

"K-K-Kagome's past t-t-there." she managed. "I'm g-g-guessing Hisako's b-b-b-below us."

"Way below us." Raph mused.

Donnie ran his hand along the wall before finding what he was looking for.

"Here." he reported. "The cement's still wet."

Leo quickly kicked down the wall, seeing the pendulum and a screaming Kagome. He threw his blade at the Pendulum's mechanism, stopping it mid-swing before looking her over. She had multiple slashes on her stomach, but thankfully none too deep. Kagome looked at him, managing a smile as she sighed in relief.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." she remarked.

Mikey cut her loose while Donnie removed Kagome's scarf, wrapping it around her belly as a makeshift tourniquet.

"You'll need stitches later, but this will do for now." he told her.

Leo put an ear to the ground, hearing the low tones from Hisako's trap.

"Down here." he reported. "Hisako's right below us!"

They jumped down into the lower traps, now being able to feel the vibrations. Leo rushed over to the Courage Slayer, grabbing two more blades. They ripped into his hands, but he managed to pull them free. He then stabbed at the ground until he managed to break a hole open. They jumped down, gasping to see Hisako on the ground, barely conscious and her eyes rolled back in her head as blood oozed from her ears and nose.

"The speakers!" Leo realized. "Kill the speakers!"

The teens spread out, finding the speakers and brutally shutting them off. Once all of them were smashed, Kagome rushed over to Hisako, who just groaned and laid motionless on the ground. She propped her up, gently patting her cheeks.

"C'mon, Hisako." she urged. "Don't you _dare_ die on us!"

Hisako weakly held up a hand, giving a thumbs up.

 **-X-**

In the monitor room, Splinter and Kasumi had basically demolished it during their fight with Tiger Claw and Tatsu. Karai had been freed, as well as Midnight, joining the two ninjas as they stared down at Tiger Claw and Tatsu. Tiger Claw smirked, pointing at the monitors as he took note of the carnage.

"Look at that." He jeered. "Game over."

He and Tatsu chuckled darkly before dropping unconscious. Splinter and Kasumi whirled around, seeing the carnage on the monitors and assuming the worst. Splinter let out a gasp, dropping to his knees as he picked a monitor up.

"No!" He pleaded, holding the monitor to his chest before throwing his head back. " ** _NOOOOOO!_** "

Midnight whined mournfully as Karai fell to her knees in shock.

"This... no…" she choked as her fists clenched and her skin turned white and scaley. "Sssssshredder..."

Kasumi had tears of rage in her eyes as her grip on her weapon tightened.

"I'll kill him for this!" she screamed.

Splinter got up, hissing like a feral rat before taking off on all fours. Kasumi followed after him, her eyes blazing with righteous fury. Karai went to do the same, at least until she heard the sound of something hitting the brickwork below her. She backed up as a sword pierced its way through, opening a hole. The blade retreated and a green hand followed, Leo emerging before helping Raph out. Karai stared in open-mouthed shock.

"I-I don't believe it." she gasped. "You're alive?!"

"Baked, frozen, slashed, zapped, and brain boggled, but alive." Raph listed off as he pulled Vee out, both still holding onto one another.

Kagome made it up out of the hole, promptly falling over and holding her stomach. Donnie came next, Hisako on his back as the psychic was still out of it. He set her down so Midnight could come over and check of her, allowing him to check on Kagome as Mikey took up the rear.

"Ow…" Kagome hissed, holding her bloodstained scarf. "Damn it, that hurts!"

"Try not to aggravate the wounds, Kagome." Donnie insisted.

"Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious." Kagome deadpanned.

Karai was smiling in relief at the sight of the seven of them, but then she remembered one crucial fact.

"Guys, Dad and Kasumi think you didn't make it." she informed them. "They're out for blood."

The seven all exchanged looks at that.

"We have to let them know we're alive." Leo said. "Help us, please."

Karai nodded, picking Hisako up on her back while Donnie helped up Kagome, slinging her arm over his shoulder.

"They've already got a head start." she told them. "We gotta move!"

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, upstairs, as Stockman and Shredder talked out the success of their plan.

"The traps worked like a charm, Master." Stockman declared. "The Turtles are dead by now."

"Excellent." Shredder said. "Good work, Stockman.

At that moment, they heard the enraged snarls and yells of Splinter approaching, followed by similar yells from Kasumi. Stockman spread his wings, wisely fleeing.

"SAKI!" came Splinter's furious scream. "I'M _COMING_ FOR YOU!"

Shredder grinned under his mask, turning in the direction of the voice as he extended his claws.

"How does it feel, Yoshi?" he taunted. "The pain of losing everything you hold dear, watching helplessly as it is taken from you!"

Splinter soon rounded the corner, Kasumi hot on her heels. With a loud roar, Splinter tackles Shredder around the waist. They went flying back, slamming into a set of double-doors across the hall and knocking them clean off their hinges. Shredder kicked him off, raising his hands before Kasumi jumped on his back. He flipped her over his shoulder before Splinter came in for an attack, slamming his fist into his face before Kasumi jumped in with a spin-kick, knocking Shredder back before slamming him against the wall, her hands around his throat.

"You son of a bitch! You bastard!" she ranted. "You took my daughter's life! You'll pay for it!"

"You took _my_ daughter away from me." Shredder retorted, his voice hoarse from Kasumi's hands around his larynx. "Eye for an eye."

Kasumi screamed in rage, throwing Shredder across the room. He was about to get up, but Splinter jumped on him, pinning him down.

"You took _everything_ from me!" Splinter screamed, drawing his swordstick. "You want this to end so badly, Saki?!"

He raised the sword above his head. " ** _THEN IT ENDS!_** "

"Splinter, stop!" Kagome screamed.

Everything froze, all eyes turning to the door as the octet entered the room.

"We're alive!" Leo called out. "We're all alive!"

Splinter's eyes widened, his jaw dropping.

"Leonardo... my children…" He let out in disbelief. "It-it didn't happen again?"

"All of them are okay." Karai assured him. "They're alive."

Shredder quickly tossed Splinter off, jumping to his feet.

"Another time, Turtles!" He declared.

He threw a smoke pellet down, vanishing into the resulting cloud.

"He's getting away!" Raph shouted.

"We'll get him another day." Kasumi insisted.

"Yes." Splinter agreed. "As long as you are safe, that's all that matters."

As he said that, a figure emerged from the shadows, revealing itself to be a sizable robot, clearly Stockman's design.

"Uh... Dad?" Karai let out.

Splinter didn't even bother to turn around.

"No." He declared firmly. "I don't care. I'm _not_ turning around to look at it. It's over. We won."

 **-X-**

A few minutes later, all of them were tossed out of the lab. They scattered across the asphalt, rolling for a bit before stopping.

"Okay… ow." Leo managed.

Kagome landed hard on her stomach, crying out and curling instinctively. Vee and Raph just lost consciousness, road rash added to their injuries while Hisako landed like a rag doll, Midnight whining and poking her with her nose. Kasumi picked up her daughter, Leo, Splinter, and Mikey doing the same for Hisako, Raph, and Vee.

"C'mon." Leo insisted. "Erika can handle all this."

* * *

At the Hamato Clan apartments, everyone's wounds were being treated. Raph had numerous ice packs around him while a fan blew on him full blast, Erika applying aloe vera to his skin. Vee was bundled up in a thick blanket and drinking hot chocolate, Splinter holding her to help her warm up. Tai looked out the window, sighing mournfully.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he turned to them. "This is my fault. I knew Shredder would pull something dirty like this after I burned his lair down."

Leo flexed his fingers, checking the bandages on his hands and arms.

"He had those traps planned in advance, long before you torched his place." He rationalized.

Donnie, sporting some bandages around his head, dabbed at Mikey's acid burn as the orange turtle wrapped up his own hands.

"None of this is your fault, Tai." Donnie insisted.

"We've been over this, man." Raph went on. "Shredder's a grown-ass man. He has free will like everyone else, and everyone on this planet is responsible for themselves."

Tai just looked back at them all. He glanced at the bandages wrapped around Kagome's waist, and at the unconscious Hisako resting on Sam's lap, Midnight curled up under her arm.

"I just…" he sighed. "I can't help it."

Sam looked at Hisako, gently petting her hair as he turned to Erika.

"She gonna be okay?" He asked,

"From what I can tell, she's got some pretty bad sensory overload, maybe a minor concussion." Erika answered. "But to be honest, I'm surprised after that trap, her brain wasn't turned to mush."

Vee sipped her cocoa.

"She's always been a quick healer." She mused.

"Lucky her." Raph muttered.

"I'm working on you." Erika reminded him. "Now lift your arm."

Raph did so, wincing as Erika finished applying the aloe.

"You all got pretty lucky." she told them. "Raph's burns aren't too bad. Not much worse than a bad sunburn."

"And Vee's frostbite?" Karai asked.

"Minor at worst." Erika replied. "I'm more worried about hypothermia, especially since she's cold-blooded."

"I'll be fine." Vee assured. "I feel warmer already. All I really need is hot cocoa, maybe a heat lamp, and I'll be back in business."

Karai sat in the corner of the room, looking at all her injured siblings. She hated seeing them in such a state, her eyes narrowing.

"Shredder almost won tonight." she muttered, looking down at her hands before clenching them into fists. "He _won't_ get lucky again."

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

(1): Japanese for "quiet.

Okay, this was an adaptation of the episode "The Fourfold Trap," as you can figure out. But some parts, like Splinter and Kasumi's freak-out and the robot tossing them out of the building, were derived from the Secret Saturdays episode "Once More the Nightmare Factory."

Please R&R. Until next time!


	142. Family Reunion

**Chapter 141: Family Reunion**

* * *

In the wake of the death trap incident, the Hamato siblings and Kagome were taking it easy. They were healing nicely, Raph's sunburn and Vee's frostbite almost completely gone. Kagome still needed to wait for her stitches to come out, and Hisako was still left of center, but aside from that, everyone was back to normal.

Sadly, the peaceful mood was ruined by a horrified scream from Mikey. Everyone scrambled to their feet as he ran out of his room.

"Look at what he did to my beautiful face!" he cried. "I'm hideous now!"

He pointed at the acid burn scar on his cheek, which basically blended in with his various freckles and was barely noticeable unless he pointed it out. Everyone looked at him, deadpan expression on their faces.

"Mikey... it just looks like some of your freckles." Leo pointed out.

"Why are you freaking out?" Raph questioned. "It's not like this is the first scar you've gotten."

"Because it's on my face, duh!" Mikey replied.

"Mikey, it's small and it blends in with your freckles." Donnie told him. "You're fine."

"Getting us worked up over nothing." Kagome grumbled.

"Just remember it could've been worse." Vee said. "Leo could've been a few seconds too late and you'd most likely look like Harvey Dent."

Mikey pictured himself looking like Two-Face, and promptly let out a scream, covering his face.

"Oh, for Christ's-" Karai facepalmed. "You are such a drama queen."

"Please stop screaming…" Hisako muttered, rubbing her head.  
She grabbed a bottle of aspirin Erika gave her, downing two pills before curling up on the couch, placing a wet washcloth over her forehead.

"Right, sorry." Mikey said sheepishly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my brain is trying to claw its way out of my skull." Hisako said bluntly. "It hurts to move, to think… and psychic powers are out of the question."

"Shredder and his goons will pay for that. I promise you." Karai vowed. "But next time... it'll be on our terms."

Before they could question her, Leo's T-Phone went off. He pulled it out, looking at the caller before answering.

"Hana, what's up?" he asked.

" _I know you guys are recovering, but can you come to the apartments?_ " Hana requested. " _Jade needs help._ "

"On our way." Leo told her, hanging up before turning to the others. "Situation at the apartments."

* * *

They hurried to the apartments. When they got there, Jade was pacing around the room, visibly agitated.

"We got your message." Leo told them. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really." Hana replied. "Jade's parents called last night. Her dad finished his tour of duty, and they're coming here today."

"Jade, that's great!" Vee exclaimed, before taking in Jade's irritation. "Isn't it?"

"Obviously, you've completely forgotten that Jade isn't on the best terms with her folks." Tai said dryly.

"Right, that did slip my mind." Vee remarked.

Leo carefully approached Jade, who just scoffed.

"This has gotta be a fucking joke." she spat. "Now they bother to show up in my life?"

"Well… better late than never?" Leo said uncertainly.

The others looked at him in shock.

"You didn't just say that." Kagome let out.

"What do you want from me?!" Leo demanded. "I've never dealt with parental absences before!"

"Let me tell you something, Leo." Jade said, deadly calm. "They've never had time for me. Not when I was a kid. Not when I came out. And not when Sumiko died. It's always been me on my own."

She flopped down on the couch.

"I bet the only reason they give a damn is because I'm a hero now." she accused.

"Jade, they're your parents!" Mikey objected.

"Just because you donate sperm or give birth doesn't make you a father or mother." Jade snapped, standing up. "Like I told you before, they were hardly ever around. Dad was always on the base in Okinawa. Mom was busy with clan duties. It was basically, 'Oh, hey kids. Nice seeing your for our customary two minutes of family bonding.'" She scoffed. "Frankly, I want to tell them to stick it. They never made time for me, so why should I make time for them?"

"Maybe they wanna make up for lost time?" Raph suggested.

"How can they possibly make up for not making it to Sumi's funeral?!" Jade demanded, stunning them all speechless as she began pacing once more. "I didn't need them then, I don't need them now. I started ninja training without them. I learned how to drive, I learned how to fight. I had plenty of great birthdays without them. All they ever sent was a few damn cards and some measly yen."

At that, Jade's rage boiled over before she flipped the coffee table.

" _TO **HELL** WITH THEM!_" she screamed.

Hisako cringed, covering her ears. Jade was beyond caring, caught up in her tirade. Kagome approached Jade, trying to calm her down.

"Jade, I understand-" she began.

"No, you don't, Kagome!" Jade snapped. "Splinter and Kasumi were always there for you! No matter what, they always found time to spend with you! Don't pretend to understand what I'm going through, because you don't! You _can't_!"

She started breathing heavily, sounding like she was about to cry.

"...Where were they?" she choked. "That's all I wanna know? Was I not... important enough for them?"

Hana moved in at that, pulling Jade into a hug. She sat her down on the couch, just holding her. The Hamato siblings and Kagome just sat around the two, unsure of what to say or do. Raph eventually broke the silence.

"I don't care what their reasons are." he declared. "Family _always_ comes first."

"I'm with you on this one, Raph." Kagome agreed. "Mom may have had office work, but she always managed to find time to spend with us."

"I always felt included, long before I officially became family." Hisako mused.

"Um…" Leo let out. "I know I'm in the minority, but I think Jade should hear them out. They might have changed."

"Too little, too late, Leo." Jade grumbled.

"Jade, they're your parents." Leo reminded her. "They deserve at least one chance."

"Please Jade…" Hana pleaded. "Just try?"

Jade sighed, wiping her eyes.

"I'll do it for you." She told Hana before turning to Leo and the others. "For us, because you're my friends."

"That's all we ask." Leo told her. "And no matter what happens, we're here for you."

"Just… please no more yelling or table flipping." Hisako requested.

 **-X-**

Some time later, the doorbell sounded. Seiko answered the door, and was greeted an older Chinese-American man with graying hair and a woman who resembled an older version of Jade.

"Patrick. Nanami. " She greeted as she bowed respectfully. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has." Patrick replied. "May we come in?"

"Of course." Seiko held the door open for them.

They walked in, where they were greeted by the Hamato siblings sitting in the meeting room.

"The famous mutant turtles." Nanami greeted. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Mr. and Mrs. Lu." Leo replied. "Welcome to New York."

The siblings all bowed. Vee had to elbow Raph, but he did it. After a few minutes, Jade came out, Hana by her side.

"Mom. Dad." she said civilly.

"Hello, Jade." Nanami greeted.

Patrick's eyes narrowed at the sight of Hana.

"Who's this?" he questioned.

"Hana." Jade answered. "Yukio's daughter. We've been dating for months."

Patrick seemed about to say something, but Nanami grabbed his shoulder, giving a firm glare that shut him up on the spot.

"We're here to mend bridges with Jade, not burn them, Pat." She whispered in his ear.

Patrick took a deep breath before addressing Hana as civilly as he could.

"It's a…" He hesitated before going on, "pleasure to meet you."

'I'm so glad you found someone, Jade." Nanami told her.

 **-X-**

Tea was set out along with some rice crackers. The Lu family chatted for a bit, Hana and the Hamato siblings on standby. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and then Patrick decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Jade, look." He began, setting down his tea cup. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, especially after your... announcement, but your mother and I want to change that. Make up for everything."

"Like how you didn't bother showing up at Sumi's funeral?" Jade said coldly. "Or how she basically raised me when you were off in your own worlds?"

Patrick recoiled before shaking his head, rising to his feet.

"Now wait just a minute, young lady-" he chastised.

Hisako coverd her ears in preparation for the inevitable shouting match. Jade did not disappoint.

"No!" she screamed, jumping to her feet. "Mom was always busy with the clan! You on the base! You never once bothered to make any time for me and Sumi, even when Tatsu cut her down! So why should I bother making any time for you now?!"

"Y'know what? " Raph let out, rising to his feet. "She's right. Even Shredder was a better parent than you two, and he's a murdering psychopath!"

"Excuse me?" Patrick snapped, appalled by the accusation. "Who do you think you are to-?"

"Oh bullshit!" Raph snapped, getting in Patrick's face. "Bull! SHIT! Your kids are _not_ just coats you hang up in the closet until you're ready to wear 'em! They're not supposed to be there for you! _You're_ supposed to be there for _them_!"

"We had our duties-!" Patrick tried to argue.

"So did Splinter!" Raph shot down. "So did Kasumi! So did every goddamn adult in this building! And you know what? They still put in the fucking effort into raising their kids! Even kids who weren't their's by blood! But you two couldn't be bothered! And what fucking excuse could you possibly have, huh?!"

"Saki's coup!" Nanami cried out.

That stopped them for a minute.

"So many of my friends died or betrayed us that night!" Nanami proclaimed. "Throwing myself into clan duties was the only way I could cope!"

"And what about your daughters?" Hisako questioned. "Did you ever think of how they felt? Their entire world was shaken and their parents just disappeared."

Nanami looked away in shame.

"Jade, I'm sorry." She apologized. "I love you, and Sumi. I didn't mean-"

"How dare you?!" Jade snapped, tearing up. "You have no right! You weren't _there_ for me!"

"Damn it," Patrick let out, tearing up himself, "don't you think I _wanted_ to be?!"

"Then why weren't you?!" Jade cried.

Patrick took a breath, steadying his nerves and his emotions.

"Jade, working for the military, I've taken a lot of bad things and people out of this world." he told her. "But you and Sumiko, you two were the only good things I've added to it. My single greatest regret was missing Sumiko's funeral."

That took everyone by surprise

"You... you wanted to come?" Jade let out

"Of course I did!" Patrick exclaimed before catching himself and speaking softer. "She was my little girl. I begged and pleaded my superiors to give me time off, so I could say goodbye, but they refused. Said I was needed there more than anything else. Nothing I said or did could convince them."

Everyone was stunned by this information. Jade seemed at a loss for words, then she turned to her mom.

"And you?" she questioned. "Why didn't you come?"

"There was an incident with the yakuza." Nanami explained. "I ended up in the hospital. Woke up a week later... and that was when I found out what Tatsu did. I was devastated."

She wiped her eyes, rising to her feet and taking her husband's arm.

"It's why your father and I came here." She went on. "We have so many regrets with Sumiko, we didn't want it to be the same with you."

"Jade, I'm sorry." Patrick apologized. "If I could go back in time and change the way things went, I would. But I can't. All I can do is try to make up for lost time... if you'll let me."

Jade was practically crying her eyes out by that point, looking up at her father.

"I hate you, Dad…" she sobbed.

"I know." Patrick said quietly. "And you have every right to."

After a minute, Raph gave both Patrick and Nanami a gentle push forward. They stumbled and Jade acted on instinct, catching them both before the three all embraced, weeping quietly. Everyone looked at Raph at that.

"Someone had to do it." He said with a shrug.

"Think they'll be okay?" Mikey asked.

"It'll take time," Leo admitted, "but I think now, they can all start healing."

"C'mon. Let's give them some space." Kagome insisted.

Everyone walked out, leaving the three alone. As they embraced, Jade looked up, seeing the smiling spirit of Sumiko standing in the corner. Jade gave her a tearful smile of her own, to which Sumiko nodded before fading away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I swear, every time I do something about Jade's past or family issues, I tear up a little.

Anyway, her parents have appeared, and they've reconciled. Now they can mend fences.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	143. A Dish Best Served Cold

**Chapter 142: A Dish Best Served Cold**

* * *

In the dead of night, Karai carefully crept out of the lair, making sure not to wake anybody up. Once she was out of earshot, she pulled out her T-Phone, dialing Shinigami.

"It's time." she said once Shinigami answered.

* * *

Later, the two met up in front of an old temple.

"Are you sure about this, Karai?" Shinigami questioned.

"Damn right I am." Karai confirmed. "After what Shredder put my brothers and sisters through, he's gonna pay big-time."

"But what if we're caught?" Shinigami asked.

"Hisako's still out of it from what Shredder did to her, so she's not learning anytime soon." Karai replied. "And as long as we're careful, it will stay that way."

With that, she turned toward the temple.

"Now, that temple is a front for a money-laundering operation." she explained. "Taking it down will badly hurt the Foot Clan."

"Alright." Shinigami nodded before turning into a cat and jumping up to a window.

After a minute, she waved Karai up with a paw and the two slid it open and entered. Once they entered, they took in the sight of a massive Buddha statue, along with several piles of money. Shinigami's eyes lit up at that.

"Look at all this cash!" she exclaimed, turning to Karai. "So what are we going to do with it? Do you know how much cool stuff we could buy?"

"No." Karai said firmly. "This is blood money. There's only one thing we're doing with it."

She pulled a red Zippo lighter out of her pocket. Just as she was about to light the money up, a voice called out from the darkness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

They turned to see Dragon Face standing there, alongside several Purple Dragons. Karai smirked, cracking her neck.

"Hello, Dragons." she taunted. "Long time no punch."

A fight broke out at that and it wasn't long before all the Dragons sans Dragon Face lay unconscious on the ground. Nonetheless, he remained defiant.

"You're in for it now, bitch!" he shouted. "Once Shredder finds out about this, I'd say your ass is grass!"

"Fine with me." Karai said flippantly.

Shinigami stepped forward, revealing a pendulum with a gem resembling a cat's eye in her hand. She swung it back and forth like a hypnotizing watch, Dragon Face's eyes following it. After a minute, from his perspective, everything went black before a demonic red-and-white face resembling an oni lunged out at him. He screamed in fear before fainting. With that done, Shinigami looked over the money again.

"Are you sure I can't just take a little bit?" she asked.

"Shini, you already have a job at the 2nd Time Around and Kasumi handles your utilities." Karai reminded her. "You really don't need any."

After a minute, Shinigami shrugged. "Fair enough."

 **-X-**

Karai and Shinigami casually exited the temple, as Shredder's blood money burned behind them.

"Satisfying, isn't it?" Karai asked.

"Still think we should've kept some." Shinigami insisted.

Sirens began wailing and the two girls shared a nod, fleeing into the shadows just as the police and fire department arrived.

* * *

The next morning, the Hamato family, April, and Casey were playing a game of Mazes and Mutants, April being the Maze Master this time.

"You enter the treasure vault when three Pus Trolls attack!" she declared. "It's a trap!"

Klunk picked up the dice in his paws before rolling.

"Ooh, sixteen." April remarked. "The Pus Trolls are frozen by your ice spell. But the Slime King approaches."

Klunk meowed, but at that moment, Chompy belched flame, narrowly missing the ice cream cat. Mikey quickly yanked him back.

"Raph, watch it!" Mikey snapped. "Chompy's making Klunk melt!"

"Not his fault your cat got too close." Raph replied before taking the dice. "Ugh… and he's making the dice all sticky."

Donnie handed him a wet wipe, which he used to clean off the dice before taking his turn.

"I attack with my fire axe." he said, rolling.

"Nineteen!" April exclaimed. "Your attack defeats the Slime King, and you win his +2 amulet of audacity."

"Oh, hell yeah!" Raph cheered.

Leo looked around from his spot before the TV, noticing someone was missing.

"Karai still in bed?" he asked.

"Seems that way." Kagome replied.

Suddenly, the screen cut to a Channel 6 report.

" _Breaking news from Chinatown, where a fire has burned down a mob warehouse, destroying millions in cash._ " Robyn reported. " _Some face-painted gang members arrested at the scene failed to comment._ "

The screen cut to the Purple Dragons Karai and Shinigami fought the previous night, strung up from a traffic light and painted to look like clowns.

"Nice." Mikey snorted. "Way to go, Casey."

Casey shook his head.

"Not me." he spoke up.

"Wait a sec." Vee piped up. "Chinatown? You don't think-"

"Nah, couldn't have been Tai." Raph cut her off. "Mika's had him on a short leash for weeks."

"Hisako?" Kagome asked.

"Still suffering migraines." The psychic reported. "I can barely levitate a book, much less destroy a building."

"I'll bet my shell that place was Shredder's." Donnie said. "Why else would there be Purple Dragons on the scene?"

"They were trying to rob the place?" Mikey offered, getting a deadpan look from Donnie. "Was that a rhetorical question?"

"We'll drop by the NYPD tonight, see if they found anything." Leo decided.

"Sounds like fun." said Raph. "Been awhile since we've busted some dragon heads."

* * *

Later, the gang assembled atop the NYPD, Kara eventually meeting up with them.

"I'm guessing you heard about the Chinatown mob warehouse that went up last night?" she asked.

"We did, yes." Leo replied. "Got any news on it?"

"All we managed to confirm so far was that it belonged to the Foot Clan." Kara informed them.

"Well D, looks like you were right on the money." said Mikey.

"Still makes me wonder who's behind it." Donnie answered.

"Maybe Aunt Amaya?" Hisako offered. "Wasn't this her M.O. back in Japan?"

"Honestly, we were thinking it was a rival crime faction." Kara admitted. "Like the Street Phantoms or the Turtelli family."

"Sounds pretty insane of them." said Raph. "I mean, Shredder's basically the top dog of the New York underworld."

"Maybe." Kara remarked. "But after his base was burned down, there's been a serious rise in organized crime. Honestly, the MCU is worried it'll spark a turf war."

"Marvel Cinematic Universe?" Mikey questioned.

Raph smacked him upside the head.

"Major Crimes Unit, idiot." he corrected.

"Ohhhh…" Mikey said in understanding. "But the Foot are still active. How would that amount to anything?"

"He's vulnerable, and they're seizing the chance." Leo realized.

"When Shredder's home base burned down, it created a power vacuum in the criminal universe." Donnie added. "And nature abhors a vacuum."

"If New York's crime families go to war, then the entire city could suffer because of them." Vee mused.

"So, what do we do?" Raph questioned. "Make sure Shredder stays on top so we don't have to worry about it?"

"We might have to." Leo confessed. "Better the devil we know than one we don't."

"If we're gonna do this, we need to figure out who's hitting his warehouses." Donnie insisted. "Amaya may be our best bet. Like Hisako said, she pulled this before in Japan. Maybe she's starting up again."

"We'll work on figuring it out on our end." Kara informed them.

Just then, her radio went off. She turned away to answer it.

" _Suspicious activity reported at Auman Chemicals._ " Dispatch informed. " _All available units report._ "

With that, Kara turned back to the teens.

"Hey, you guys-" she began before cutting herself off.

This time, she wasn't all that surprised to see the Hamato family had silently slipped away while she wasn't looking. It didn't stop her from being annoyed at it.

"Every damn time…" she grumbled before going back inside.

 **-X-**

From a distance, Karai watched her family dash off from the NYPD.

"Well, this works out in my favor." she remarked before dialing Shinigami. "Auman Chemicals. Meet me there?"

* * *

The group made it to Amaya's houseboat. Leo knocked on the door and was soon greeted by Amaya herself.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite nieces and nephews!" she said cheerily.

"Hello, Aunt Amaya." Leo greeted. "We wanted to ask you a few questions if that's okay."

"You're starting to sound like police officers." Amaya remarked.

Nonetheless, she let them in.

"One of Shredder's warehouses was attacked and burned down last night." Kagome informed her. "Did you, Alopex, and Li have anything to do with it?"

"I was here tending to a leak with Li." Amaya replied. "And I believe Alopex was visiting the mutanimals for a game of chess with Leatherhead."

Leo got up and looked around the boat, eventually finding the spot where the leak Amaya mentioned was patched.

"Okay, the alibi checks out." he said. "Sorry if it sounds like we're profiling, but stuff like that was your M.O. before you moved here."

Amaya gave him a disarming smile.

"I understand." she assured. "And don't worry. I wasn't behind it. Though I was tempted after I heard what he did to all of you."

"Can't say I blame you." Vee admitted.

"But if Aunt Amaya didn't torch the warehouse, who did?" Mikey asked.

"Kara said something was going down at Auman Chemicals." Raph pointed out. "Whoever this guy is, I'd say that's their next target."

"Makes sense." Donnie remarked. "Casey did say once that Auman Chemicals is in Purple Dragon territory."

"Then that's where we go." Leo decided.

"Maybe we can catch the culprit red-handed." Hisako suggested.

"If we're quick enough, that is." Vee added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karai and Shinigami met up outside Auman Chemicals, Karai carrying a rather large backpack.

"Shredder uses Auman Chemicals to store stuff like mutagen." Karai said. "We're gonna go in, and blow it to the moon."

"I thought he got rid of all his mutagen." Shinigami pointed out, confused.

"Yeah, right." Karai scoffed. "I'm certain he's got some stashed here, among other things."

She removed her backpack, showing Shinigami the contents.

"I raided TCRI a few nights ago, snagged some Utrom style explosives." she went on. "As well as some of Donnie's explosive shuriken."

"And nobody noticed?" Shinigami questioned.

Karai chuckled.

"It's me, remember?" she quipped.

Shinigami nodded in agreement.

"Right, of course." she said.

As they crept forward, they saw the building was heavily guarded by Footbots, along with Tiger Claw, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Anchovy.

"Should've seen this coming after last night." Shinigami deadpanned.

"Right." Karai agreed. "How the hell are we gonna get past 'em?"

"We use our animal instincts." Shinigami replied before shifting into a raven.

Karai shifted into her snake form, gesturing with one hand.

"Sssshall we?" she offered.

Shinigami cawed before flying off. Karai hissed before darting into the fray. The two managed to sneak into the factory, getting to work planting the charges. However, their entrance did not go unnoticed. Tiger Claw sniffed the air, growling slightly.

"I smell reptile." he informed the others.

"You sure it's not me?" Anchovy questioned.

"Not unless you started wearing cherry blossom perfume." Tiger Claw replied.

He drew his blaster, slowly going inside and looking around. Shinigami saw him first, quickly perching out of sight. She let out two caws, making Karai freeze.

" _Shit, they're onto us._ " she thought.

She quickly darted into the shadows as Tiger Claw entered the room.

"I know you're in here!" he declared. "Show yourselves!"

Karai just hissed in annoyance, the noise causing Tiger Claw to fire. He narrowly missed her, the snake-mutant quickly scurrying to safety.

"I thought I smelled snake." he mused.

Karai lurked in the shadows, wishing she had one of the telepaths with her so she could figure out Shinigami's location. She didn't even know if all the charges were planted.

While Tiger Claw was focused on Karai, Shinigami was quickly planting the rest of the charges. Once she finished, she let out one last caw, a smile creeping onto Karai's face. She shifted to human form, reaching for the exploding shuriken before jumping out and throwing them at Tiger Claw, who quickly dodged.

"You missed." he taunted.

"Did I now?" Karai asked.

Tiger Claw turned just in time to see the shuriken collide with one of the charges and explode.

"It's been a blast, Tiger Claw!" Karai boasted before throwing down a smoke bomb and vanishing. As the charges were about to go off, Tiger Claw let out a growl before escaping the building.

 **-X-**

Outside, the rest of the Hamato siblings and Kagome had arrived, just in time to see Auman Chemicals explode.

"Damn it, we're too late!" Raph cursed.

"Seriously, who the hell is this guy?!" Mikey demanded.

While the others were overlooking the smoldering remains of the building, Vee caught movement in the corner of her eye. She turned to see Karai and Shinigami fleeing down an alleyway, disappearing into the night. Her eyes automatically narrowed at the sight…

* * *

Later that night, everyone had called it, going to bed. Karai crept in, her shoes in her hands as she tiptoed to her room. She went inside and closed the door, letting out a sigh… and that was when her bedside lamp suddenly clicked on.

"Welcome home." came Vee's voice.

Karai nearly jumped out of her skin to see Vee casually seated on her bed, stroking Pepperoni, who was curled up in her lap, like a cat.

"Sit down, Karai." Vee ordered, setting Pepperoni on the floor. "We need to talk."

Karai sputtered for a few seconds.

"Have you seriously been sitting there this-"

"Sit. Down." Vee ordered sternly, cutting her off.

Karai found herself sitting down without even realizing her body moved.

"What is this about, Vee?" she asked.

"The Auman Chemicals explosion." Vee replied. "Where were you when it happened?"

"I don't see how that's any of your-" Karai began.

"Try to bullshit me, and I'll scream so loud it'll put Hisako's nightmare shrieks to shame." Vee warned.

Karai quickly cut herself off.

"I saw you and Shinigami running into an alley right after the building went down, Karai." Vee informed her. "So don't try to pull the wool over my eyes."

Karai let out a sigh.

"Okay, yes." she confessed. "We were there."

"As well as the Chinatown fire?" Vee asked.

Karai sighed.

"C'mon, Vee." she tried. "It's late, and I just wanna-"

Vee immediately took a deep breath, clearly about to let out a scream, and Karai folded immediately.

"Okay, okay! Yes!" she admitted. "Shini and I torched that building too."

"Karai, what were you thinking?" Vee demanded. "Do you have any idea how volatile things are right now?"

Karai scowled defiantly.

"I was thinking of making Shredder pay for the death trap fiasco!" she snapped. "He almost froze you to death, cooked Raph alive, melted Raph, fried Hisako's brain, and chopped Leo and Kagome up!"

"And that automatically makes this okay?!" Vee questioned. "Karai, the city's on the brink of a turf war. Tai burning down Shredder's HQ left him vulnerable, and all the crime families know it. And you're weakening his operations further and making it easier for them to attack him!"

She stood up, approaching Karai as she went on. "Shredder's at the top of the criminal underworld in the city, and if he goes down, there's gonna be an out-of-control bloodbath to fill the void."

"That's good." Kara insisted flippantly. "They'll kill each other off and take out most of the other crime families. All the better, if you ask me."

"Maybe." Vee admitted. "But you're forgetting one thing, Karai."

She suddenly grabbed Karai by the collar, yanking her up and slamming her into the wall.

"The whole city's gonna be at war!" she ranted. "Crooks, scumbags, and murderers fighting and shooting each other up, not caring about collateral damage or innocent people caught in the crossfire!"

Karai flinched, realizing her error before sagging in Vee's grip.

"Damn it…" she cursed. "Why do I always do this?"

Vee let her go, sighing and rubbing her forehead.

"Look. I agree that Shredder's a complete bastard, and there's a special place in Hell for people like him." she said. "But for the time being, he _has_ to stay on top of the food chain. As Leo said, better the devil we know than one we don't."

Karai sighed.

"I guess you're right." she admitted. "I just... I hate the idea of him getting away with everything he's done."

"He's sick and dying, Karai." Vee reminded her. "Karma's catching up to him either way."

Karai sighed again.

"Right…" she agreed, looking up remorsefully. "I suppose this is where you rat me out?"

"I'm gonna have to." Vee answered. "Besides, with Hisako around, everyone's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Yeah…" Karai nodded. "Just let me tell them. You have my word I'll come clean in the morning."

"Alright." Vee nodded. "Well, now that that's done, I'm going to bed."

She picked up Pepperoni before going out the door. "Good night, Karai."

Once Vee had exited, Karai sagged on her bed, letting out a groan.

"What have I done…" she muttered to herself.

As she drifted off to sleep, all she could do was pray her actions didn't make the problem any worse.

* * *

The next morning, Karai told everyone everything at the dinner table.

"I thought I sensed a lack of presence at night." Hisako muttered, rubbing her head. "I can't wait until my brain functions properly again."

"Karai…" Leo began, "what the hell?"

"Leo, I know." Karai replied. "Vee spelled it all out to me last night."

Karai turned to Splinter, the look of disappointment on his face making her cringe.

"Father, I-" she began.

"What you did was reckless and dangerous." Splinter cut her off sternly. "We had no idea what you were up to, and if you had gotten injured or worse, we would have not known until it was too late. More than that, your actions put not only yourself, but Shinigami, your family, and everyone in the city in danger."

"God, you always do this, Karai!" Raph shouted, making her flinch. "Always going for the most brutal and violent option available! Never stopping to consider the consequences until it's too late! Do you _ever_ stop and use your fucking brain?!"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Karai shouted. "I just…" Tears welled in her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

Seeing this, Raph quickly realized he had gone too far and fell silent, Leo shooting him a look of pure anger. Karai just curled up in her chair, covering her head.

"Am I a bad person?" she asked. "Did Shredder really make me an irredeemable monster?"

"Of course not!" Mikey assured. "You've done so much good and helped so many people, Karai."

"Then why do I always revert to the way I used to be?" Karai wondered. "Why do I always get the people I love hurt…"

After a minute, she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see Hisako giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." the psychic soothed. "It's hard to change. We have a role that's familiar and comfortable and it's real easy to fall back into it, even if the role is toxic. But that's why it's so important to let people in, like us. We'll help you stay strong, and keep the old Karai at bay. You don't have to fight this alone, because you're not alone."

Karai nodded at that, managing a smile before turning to Leo.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"For the time being, we watch, and make sure the Foot stays on top of any gang wars that might break out." Leo replied. "As bad as Shredder is, he's the top dog in the underworld and keeps order in the city."

"But do not think we're ending this with a lecture, young lady." Splinter informed her.

"I know." Karai replied in resignation. "I'll just go to the Hashi now."

Splinter gave a nod and she walked out, stopping in the doorway.

"Thank you… for the reassurance." she said.

"Hey, you're our sister." Mikey told her. "We'll always be here."

Karai smiled, then went into the dojo for the Hashi.

* * *

At Shredder's current residence, he met with a man in a blue business suit and purple tie.

"Eric Sacks." he greeted. "Do you have the solution I requested?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Sacks confirmed, holding up a mechanical chest piece. "My engineers have taken great strides in refining our robotics technology. This chest piece will stop your muscular dystrophy from progressing any further, and send small electric currents that will stimulate your nerves and amplify muscle power. As long as you wear it, you'll be back to your old self."

"This better work." Shredder said sternly.

"Just remove your shirt, and I'll get it installed." Sacks replied.

Shredder removed his shirt, and Sacks clamped the chest piece around his torso. A hydraulic hiss sounded as it sealed shut, and almost immediately, Shredder felt his body loosening up. He let out a long breath, something that had been difficult for him to do, before pulling off a few experimental katas expertly.

"I see it's working." Sacks remarked. "My workers are currently working on a more permanent solution, but that should do for now."

"Indeed." Shredder nodded as a knock sounded on the door. "Enter."

Tiger Claw entered, kneeling immediately.

"Master Shredder…" he greeted. "I regret to inform you that Auman Chemicals has been destroyed."

"Let me guess, Karai?" Shredder let out.

"Yes…" Tiger Claw answered in surprise. "how did you-?"

"She knows the location of my operations, and she has both the means and the equipment at her disposal." Shredder answered. "Honestly, I was expecting something like this, though it took longer than I anticipated for her to act."

"What would you have us do?" Tiger Claw questioned.

Shredder looked out the window.

"It seems Karai truly is lost to me." He lamented as his fists clenched. "So be it. If it is a war she wants…"

He donned his armor once again, sliding on his Kuro Kabuto before brandishing his tekko-kagi claws.

"It is a war she will get."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, yeah. Tai burning down Shredder's hideout basically began the City at War arc. At least the city's on the brink of it.

The chest piece Sacks gave Shredder is mostly derived from Lex Luthor's chest plate from the Justice League animated series, the device he used to stave off his Kryptonite radiation poisoning.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	144. Savanti's Last Stand

**Chapter 143: Savanti's Last Stand**

* * *

 **Heads up!**

All sentences in bold are in Japanese.

* * *

 **Feudal Japan, circa 1019 AD**

A figure wearing heavy samurai armor walked through the plains, eventually entering a village and meeting the lord within, equally large fellow decked out in Samurai armor and a horned mask.

"You... are late." the lord remarked.

"My apologies, Master." the figure said. "I was beset by Hamato Koji's men and held up."

"Did you complete your task?" the lord asked.

"Yes." the figure replied with a nod. "Lord Norinaga's son will soon be hours."

"Excellent." the lord said with a grin. "Without him, Koji will fail to defeat Koga Takuza, and the Foot Clan will rule the world."

He stood up as he went on, raising a clenched fist. "If I fail, I'll be trapped in the primitive country. But if I win, I'll finally be free! And I'll wipe the Hamato Clan from the face of the Earth!"

* * *

 **Present day**

In the lair, the Hamato family and Kagome were playing a game of cards. Splinter and Kasumi were meditating, and Karai was still in the Hashi, hanging from a pull up bar by one hand, her other arm outstretched with a pair of chopsticks and an egg. She also had a board on her legs with several breakable objects, essentially turning her into a shelf.

"So, anyone got any sevens?" Kagome asked.

"You gotta pick someone, Kagome." Raph reminded her.

"Okay Raph, sevens?" Kagome questioned.

"Go fish." Raph replied.

Kagome drew a card as Mikey grinned.

"I'll take those sevens off your hands." he said.

Kagome snarled, handing over the sevens, and Mikey grinned before dropping down all four.

"A-booyakasha." he boasted.

"Alright, Donnie." Leo began. "Got any-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a light flashed, a familiar glowing door opening above them. Everyone looked up, Karai dropping the shelf and egg.

"Oh no, she's back." she grumbled.

Splinter approached the door as Renet fell out, sticking the landing and doing a quick head count.

"Thank Grop you're here." she said frantically. "Gather around me, now!"

Sensing her urgency, everyone quickly ran over to her. Renet planted the Time Scepter on the ground and summoned a glowing blue dome around them.

"Brace yourselves!" she ordered.

Suddenly, a wave of red light seemed to cover the area. The dome warped slightly but remained strong, the group huddling close as it hit. Then it faded and Renet dropped the dome, collapsing to her knees. The lair was dark, and when Hisako began glowing, they knew why: where the lair once was, it was just an empty tunnel.

"By Darwin's beard…" Donnie managed.

"Renet, you mind explaining what the hell just happened?" Vee demanded.

Renet held up a hand, still winded.

"Time shift…" she managed. "Big one… had to act fast."

She shook her head. After a few minutes, she slowly stood up, wavering a bit.

"Someone or something is meddling with the past again." she explained. "More specifically, with Splinter's ancestor in the 11th century."

"Hamato Koji?" Splinter asked.

"Correct." Renet confirmed. "Something prevented him from intervening with the battle against Koga Takuza."

"The battle where he stole the Sword of Tengu?" Karai questioned.

"Preventing the total Foot takeover of Japan?" Leo added.

Renet nodded. "Without Koji's intervention, Koga took over Japan, and spread across the world.

In this timeline, the entire Earth is united under the banner of the Foot."

"And wasn't Takuza allied with Krang?" Hisako asked.

"They became partners." Renet answered. "As did his descendants."

"Without Koji to stop Takuza, the Hamato Clan never rose to power." Kasumi said in realization. "Yoshi was never born, and never took the Turtles or Hisako in."

"That's why I had to get here fast, before the time change hit you." Renet told them. "If I was just a few seconds too late, you would have all vanished. Poof."

"Is there a way to undo the time change?" Karai asked.

"Yes." Renet replied. "We go to 1019 AD and save Koji."

"Then that's what we're gonna do." Leo declared. "I'd rather be dead than live in a world ruled by Shredder and Krang."

"It's hell on Earth." Hisako informed them. "Trust me."

"Alright, to feudal Japan we go." Renet said.

She raised the Time Scepter, opening a doorway which they all quickly ran through.

* * *

Another doorway opened, and the group landed on their feet in the woods near a forest.

"Here we are." said Renet. "Now, first things first."

She raised the scepter, and they were suddenly clad in new period-appropriate outfits. The Turtles and Splinter were clad in samurai armor, while the humans of the group were clad in peasant kimonos. Hisako and Karai's hair had also been divested of their dye so they didn't stand out.

"Alright, where to?" Leo asked.

Before Renet could say anything, they heard the sound of swords clashing, and hurried out of the woods, seeing the mysterious figure clashing with several ninjas clad in dark red, all bearing the Hamato Clan crest.

"It's the Hamato Clan." Karai realized. "The original Hamato Clan."

" **Where is our lord?** " one of the ninjas demanded in Japanese. " **What have you done with him?!** "

"Their lord…" Leo muttered, grateful his and his sibling's education had included Japanese lessons. "He's gotta be talking about Koji!"

" **Your master is not long for this world, wretch!** " the figure retorted, cutting down the ninja that spoke. " **But then again, none of you are.** "

"Why does that voice sound familiar?" Vee muttered to herself before shaking her head. "Doesn't matter. We gotta help them!"

"Agreed." said Leo.

They all rushed out of the bushes, charging into the fray. The figure was just swinging his sword down at another one when Leo dashed in, blocking the strike.

" **You've taken enough lives this day!** " the blue turtle declared in perfect, accentless Japanese before shoving him back.

" **Who are you?** " one of the ninjas asked. " **Where did you come from?** "

" **We're here to help.** " Leo replied, thinking quickly. " **Our master heard of your plight and sent us to aid you.** "

" **Then your help is both welcome and appreciated.** " the ninja replied.

Leo whirled on the figure, who smirked under his mask.

"So…" he began in English, "we meet again, Hamato Leonardo."

Leo stopped short at that.

"That voice…" he muttered before gasping. "Chote!"

"Indeed." Chote unmasked himself with a smirk, everyone's jaws dropping.

"If he's here, that means…" Kagome's eyes widened. "Savanti! He's behind this!"

"How the hell is that possible?!" Raph demanded. "He was struck by lightning and left to die back in the time of dinosaurs!"

"We were flash-fossilized and placed into stasis by the blast." Chote explained. "Took us centuries to free ourselves."

"That's not even scientifically possible!" Donnie objected.

"Dude... it's magic." Mikey reminded him.

"We're mutant turtles from the future fighting with ninjas and a psychic against a dinosaur." Vee added. "Science left the building long ago."

"And now, we enact our vengeance." Chote declared. "I'm sure the demise of Hamato Koji in this time will do wonders for your future."

"Koji…" Splinter muttered.

"It ends here, Chote!" Renet vowed.

"We shall see about that." Chote replied, before throwing a smoke bomb down. Everyone choked and coughed for a few minutes before the smoke cleared, revealing him to have vanished.

"So that's what it feels like." Leo mused.

"That's so much cooler when we do it." Mikey muttered.

"Damn! He got away!" Karai swore.

"For now." Splinter said. "Come, let us help tend to the wounded."

* * *

At the village Chote had visited earlier, the lord removed his helmet, revealing he was indeed Savanti Romero. He turned to a man resembling Splinter in his human form, chained to the wall.

"You put up a good fight, Hamato Koji." he remarked, his demonic tongue translating magically to Japanese. "But this outcome was inevitable."

Koji struggled in his chains, glaring at Savanti.

" **Release me at once, foul yokai!** " he demanded.

"I will…" Savanti promised, "once you witness Lord Norinaga fall at Koga Takuza's hands."

At that, Koji continued to struggle harder, determined to save his lord.

"And from there, you have a choice." Savanti went on. "Commit seppuku and die with honor... or die by my hand and be remembered as a coward."

" **My men will find me,** " Koji vowed, " **and when they do, I will send you down to meet King Enma myself!** "

At that moment, the door was thrown open, and Chote ran in.

"Master Savanti!" he exclaimed. "Renet and the Turtles have arrived!"

"What?" Savanti demanded. "They're here?! How?!"

After a minute, he put two and two together.

"The Time Scepter _…"_ he muttered. "Renet must have protected them from the alterations. Clever girl."

"What should we do, Master?" Chote asked.

Savanti grinned.

"Let them come." he decided. "I can kill them personally, and get the Time Scepter in the bargain."

* * *

At the Hamato Clan fortress, a massive complex with the crest engraved over the gate, the Hamato Siblings helped the ninjas return to their base. They were met at the gate by several more, who helped take the wounded inside. As they watched, a ninja in somewhat better garb, no doubt Koji's Chunin, approached them.

" **You are yokai, are you not?** " he asked.

" **Guess it _is_ pretty obvious.**" Leo replied. " **Yes, but we're good yokai.** "

" **Then we will accept your aid.** " the Chunin said. " **Our master, Hamato Koji, was kidnapped by a vile ronin, the very one we fought before. We need him back. Koga Takuza and his vile Foot Clan are on the march, and without Master Koji…** "

" **No need to explain.** " Leo cut him off, glancing at his family. " **We know better than anyone what is at stake here.** "

" **Do you have any idea where this ronin is keeping your master?** " Splinter asked.

" **None.** " the Chunin replied. " **We were hoping to capture the Ronin and force him to tell us.** "

" **Damn...** " Raph cursed.

" **There has to be a way to find out where Koji is.** " Hisako muttered.

" **Why don't we ask Mortu?** " Mikey offered.

Everyone turned to him. Knowing the topic was delicate and not for those of this era, Mikey switched to English.

"Mortu does exist in the time, right?" He questioned. "I remember him telling us he's the one who convinced Norinaga to take on Koji. Plus he has super powerful alien tracking tech we can use."

"That's not a bad idea, honestly." Kagome admitted.

Kasumi turned to the Chunin.

" **We must speak with Lord Norinaga.** " she insisted. " **Can you take us there?** "

" **We will take you to him.** " the Chunin replied.

" **Much appreciated.** " said Kasumi.

" **Should we be worried about approaching the Lord as we are?** " Vee asked, gesturing to herself and her non-human family members.

" **Lord Norinaga long ago allied himself with a benevolent group of Tetsu-Oni.** " the Chunin explained. " **He knows that not all Yokai spell doom.** "

"Remember, guys," Renet began, "we cannot reveal too much of the future. The timeline must go back to the way it's supposed to be."

"We know." Donnie assured her.

"This'll be fun." said Mikey.

* * *

In an old fortress bearing the banner of the Foot, Koga Takuza drew the Sword of Tengu from its sheath. It crackled with power as he looked at it, a malicious gleam in his eyes.

" **Never before have I seen such power.** " he remarked.

" **Nor will you ever again.** " cut in a new voice.

Takuza turned to see Krang himself emerge from the shadows.

" **Forged from precious metals that fell from the heavens, and enchanted by goblins.** " Krang went on. " **The Sword of Tengu is all powerful.** "

" **With it, I will lay waste to Lord Norinaga.** " Takuza declared. " **Then I shall rule Japan.** "

" **Just do not forget who gave you this sword, Takuza.** " Krang warned.

" **I shall remember our deal.** " Takuza assured. " **You will have as many subjects as you want.** "

Krang grinned.

" **Excellent.** " he cackled.

* * *

At a nearby palace, Lord Norinaga himself and his son Kenshin prepared for battle. However, Norinaga was concerned about one thing.

" **Hamato Koji has not arrived yet.** " he muttered.

" **He has never ignored a summons from you before.** " Kenshin pointed out. " **He is loyal to you, so something must have happened.** "

A knock sounded on the door at that moment.

" **Lord Norinaga, I must speak with you!** " the Hamato Chunin said frantically.

Norinaga nodded to the guards, who opened the door, allowing the Chunin in. He approached the throne, bowing with his forehead to the ground.

" **Rise.** " Norinaga ordered. " **What is the matter?** "

The Chunin stood up.

" **Master Koji has been captured by a vile ronin.** " he informed him.

Both Norinaga and Kenshin gasped. Norinaga fell back on his throne, looking aghast.

" **No…** " he whispered. " **Without the aid of the Hamato Clan, we stand no chance against Takuza and his armies.** "

" **I managed to procure some aid against this threat.** " the Chunin assured. " **A group of friendly kappa.** "

" **More yokai?** " Kenshin turned to Norinaga. " **Father, I must advise against this. Consorting with the Tetsu-Oni is bad enough, but Kappa?** "

" **Kenshin, we require all the aid we can get.** " Norinaga insisted. " **I do not need to remind you what is at stake should the Shredder prevail.** "

Kenshin nodded, but still seemed reluctant.

" **I understand, Father.** " he gave in.

" **Where are these kappa?** " Norinaga asked the Chunin.

" **Right here.** " came Leo's voice.

They turned, seeing them all standing there. They all approached the throne, bowing in respect.

" **You did not mention there was a tesso among them.** " Norinaga remarked, gesturing to Splinter.

Kenshin turned on the Chunin, looking angry.

" **You dare bring a tesso into our kingdom?!** " he snapped.

" **The tesso is our father.** " Leo explained. " **He took us in and raised us. We are benevolent yokai because of his guidance.** "

Kenshin was unconvinced and reached for his sword, but Norinaga stopped him.

" **Kenshin, stop!** " he ordered. " **Have we not learned already that we should not judge a race by the actions of just one?** "

" **I assure you I mean you no harm.** " Splinter told them, bowing and placing his head on the ground.

" **Rise, tesso.** " Norinaga ordered, Splinter doing so. " **I apologize for my son. His mother was taken from him by the Tetsu-Oni. He has harbored a hatred for yokai ever since. He still has not accepted my decision for an advisor.** "

"Two pizzas says it's Mortu." Hisako whispered in English, getting a nod from everyone.

" **I take it your advisor is one of the Tetsu-Oni?** " Leo guessed.

Norinaga looked surprised.

" **You know of him?** " Norinaga asked.

" **Explaining our connection would take far too long.** " Leo told him, successfully dodging the question. " **All you need to know is that we know him, and we need to speak with him. Privately, if you'll allow it.** "

After a minute, Norinaga nodded. " **Very well.** "

He led them to another room. Seated within was an Utrom exoframe, clad in a red robe and wearing a conical straw hat.

"Dude, how is he fooling anyone like that?" Mikey asked in English.

"Tetsu-Oni, remember?" Raph reminded him. "I'd say that's a good cover story."

" **Mortu, these yokai agreed to help us save Hamato Koji.** " Norinaga explained. " **They say they need to speak with you.** "

" **If that is the case, then I shall meet with them.** " Mortu replied.

Norinaga nodded before departing the room, leaving the Hamato family and Lee women alone with Mortu.

"Alright, now that he's gone…" Donnie said, the group turning to Mortu.

"Some things to admit." Hisako added. "First: they're not yokai. Second: we know you aren't either."

She flicked her finger and Mortu's robe became untied, revealing the Utrom within. Rather than surprised or shocked, Mortu seemed impressed.

"Quite impressive, I must admit." he remarked.

"Uh… thanks?" Vee said, confused.

"Am I the only one who was expecting more of a reaction?" Mikey whispered to the others.

"What we're about to tell you, Mortu, you can't tell anyone." Leo insisted. "The consequences could be dire if this gets out."

"I'm listening." Mortu assured.

"Renet's gonna love this…" Vee muttered. "We're from the future. The 21st century, to be exact."

"We're also the 'descendants' of Hamato Koji." Raph added, making air quotes with his fingers.

Mortu raised an eyebrow.

"Krang and mutagen." Hisako clarified. "It… gets messy."

Mortu just nodded at that.

"The villain who kidnapped Koji is another time-traveler named Savanti Romero." Kagome added. "He's interfering with history by detaining him; without Koji's aid, Koga Takuza will win this war and conquer Japan. And he won't stop there."

"Long story short, the future goes to shit and we need to stop him." Karai concluded. "And to do that, we need access to any alien tracking software you may have."

Mortu placed a hand on his chin before nodding.

"I believe I have something that can help you all." he said at last, pulling a small device out of his pocket.

"A DNA tracker, I take it?" Donnie asked.

"To Lord Norinaga and the others, it's a dowsing rod." Mortu replied. "But yes."

Donnie took it, turning it on. "We need something with Koji's DNA."

"Koji's Chunin may have something." Kasumi provided.

"Right." Donnie nodded. "Vee, you're better at the mystical stuff. You go ask."

Vee gave a salute before walking off. It didn't take long for her to find the Chunin, giving him a bow.

" **The Tetsu-Oni has provided us with a spell that will help us find Koji.** " she explained. " **However, we require something of his for the spell to work. Anything that may have his blood if possible.** "

The Chunin nodded before pulling a white bandana out of his pocket. It bore the Hamato crest and was stained with blood.

" **This was all that was left behind when the ronin captured the Master.** " he said. " **Will it do?** "

Vee took it. " **This is perfect.** "

She bowed, before heading back to her family.

"Do your stuff, D." she declared.

She handed Donnie the bandana, which he quickly scanned. The tracker lit up, beeping slightly as a small map came onto its screen.

"Found him." he reported. "Let's go!"

In the blink of an eye, the ninjas all vanished.

* * *

The tracker led them to an old village. They hid up in the trees, seeing several Foot ninja patrolling the grounds.

"Looks like Savanti reached out to the Foot too." Karai mused.

Hisako narrowed her eyes, then smirked.

"They're scared." she reported. "Apparently Takuza sent them to protect his ally, saying that yokai may come. And they're putting on a brave face so as not to disappoint their master."

"Well, I say we give them a good fright." Kagome proposed.

Mikey grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"This is gonna be so much fun." he declared.

 **-X-**

As the Foot continued their patrol, they heard a noise from the shadows. They whirled around, seeing Splinter emerge from the shadows, his helmet off to reveal his face. They stopped short, gasping in horror.

" **Tesso!** " one ninja screamed.

Splinter smirked before raising his arms dramatically. Out of the blue, rats swarmed in, gathering around him as several puffs of smoke exploded around him. They parted to reveal the Turtles, all having ditched their samurai garb while laughing maniacally. Vee had even let her hair out of her ponytail and Mikey had wrapped his kusarigama around his arms.

"Booyakasha…" Mikey declared in a spooky voice.

The Foot all backed up in fear.

" **Yokai!** " another screamed. " **They'll steal our souls!** "

Leo seized the opportunity, stepping forward with an evil grin.

" **That's right, ninjas.** " he said ominously. " **We yokai will steal all of your souls! Though your butt!** "

He started laughing maniacally, and that did the trick; the Foot ninja all dropped their weapons and fled in terror. With them gone, Raph turned to Leo, raising an eyebrow.

"Through your butt?" he asked in English. "Did I translate that right?"

The rats all vanished as Hisako came out, wiping blood from her nose.

"What?" Leo defended. "That comes from actual Japanese legend."

"I'm more surprised that Leo even knows how to laugh maniacally." Kagome remarked as she, Kasumi, and Karai also emerged from the trees.

"It was… kinda creepy, honestly." Karai admitted. "Please, never do that again."

"I won't." Leo assured. "It kinda hurt my throat."

"Now that that's done…" Kasumi said, looking up at the tower ahead.

 **-X-**

Within the tower, Chote looked out, seeing the Foot ninja being scared off by the Turtles.

"Master, the Foot have been frightened off by the Turtles." he reported, shaking his head. "Stupid superstitious bastards."

"I hate this backwater time period." Savanti grumbled. "Go and deal with the intruders. It seems Koji's execution must come early."

"As you wish." Chote bowed before heading out.

 **-X-**

The Hamato family headed inside, Donnie looking at the tracker.

"Koji's not far." he reported. "I believe he's on the second floor. No doubt with Savanti."

"But you'll never get to him!" Chote declared, emerging from the shadows.

Leo immediately drew his sword.

"I'll handle Chote." he said. "The rest of you go find Koji and stop Savanti."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Kick his ass, Leo." Karai told him.

They hurried up the stairs, Leo and Chote facing off.

"Your son Anchovy's been a real thorn in our side." Leo remarked as they circled one another. "I guess he gets it from his old man."

"So, my son followed you back to your time." Chote smirked, drawing his swords. "That works for me. Whether I fail or not here, my legacy will survive."

"We'll see about that." Leo replied.

With that, they charged, crossing blades.

-X-

Meanwhile, the others were sneaking into the second story. They immediately laid eyes on the chained Koji. Kasumi looked between him and Splinter.

"I can see the family resemblance." she remarked.

At that moment, Savanti approached him, drawing his own sword from its sheath.

"Seems your decision's been made for you, Koji." he remarked. "You die by your own blade, and Japan is doomed."

Koji glared at him defiantly. " **He who lives without honor... will end without honor.** "

"As long as I live, I couldn't care less." Savanti retorted.

He raised the blade, preparing to strike Koji down, and that was when the Hamato family decided to make their big entrance, Raph kicking Savanti aside.

"Eat it, Savanti!" he taunted before turning to Koji. " **Hold still. I'm gonna get you out of here.** "

Koji nodded, and Raph got to picking the locks on his chains. Savanti tried to pick himself up, only for a green halo to pin him back down.

"It's over, Romero!" Kagome declared. "You're finished!"

"Not… yet!" Savanti strained to say.

Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fists and stood up. Hisako struggled to hold him, but he grabbed her and threw her into a wall, the green glow dying down.

"Sticking up for the family, eh Turtles?" he mocked. "Too bad you'll never see them again!"

Koji blinked in confusion. " **Family?** "

" **Don't listen to him.** " Raph said quickly. " **He's nuts.** "

He freed Koji, steadying him.

" **Stupid question, but can you fight?** " Raph asked.

In answer, Koji snatched up his sword, his eyes narrowing.

" **Like I said, stupid question.** " Raph remarked.

"It's over, Savanti." Vee swore. "No banishment to the past. No cryostasis. You're _not_ leaving this tower alive."

Savanti cackled. "Big words. Let's see if you can back them up!"

He inhaled deeply before unleashing a torrent of flames from his mouth. Everyone jumped out of the way as the building caught fire.

"Oh, crap!" Mikey screamed.

"I may not be leaving this building alive," Savanti declared, "but neither are you!"

Splinter was frozen, his eyes on the flames. His mind took him back to a similar fire, one where he lost everything. Even now, Tang Shen's screams could be heard in his ear. The others looked at him, seeing his reaction.

"Sensei, snap out of it!" Donnie yelled. "Splinter!"

Splinter blinked, rubbing his head. He turned just in time to see Karai turning into a snake in Savanti's grip, the demon preparing to barbeque her face.

"NO!" he shouted.

Charging in on all fours, he ran forward, slamming both feet into Savanti's face. He dropped Karai, the snake mutant gasping for air as Splinter landed in front of her.

"I will not lose my family again!" he swore. "You will not take them from me!"

" **I do not know what you said, but perhaps you would care for some assistance.** " Koji cut in.

He stepped in, sliding into a combat stance similar to Splinter's before they both charged the demonic former Time Master.

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, down below, Leo and Chote were still facing off as the flames spread downward. Leo saw the flames, a flicker of nervousness crossing his face.

"What's the matter, Turtle?" Chote mocked. "Can't take the heat?"

"Chote, we gotta get out!" Leo insisted. "If we stay here any longer-"

"It doesn't matter!" Chote cut him off. "I'm not afraid to die, Leonardo! But can you say the same?"

"You idiot!" Leo snapped. "What about your son? Don't you want to see him again?"

Chote seemed conflicted before sighing.

"...If you survive, tell him I fought honorably and to the end." he requested.

"There's really no reasoning with you, is there?" Leo questioned.

"I made peace with losing my son when I didn't see him when we awoke." Chote replied. "At least I know he lives. And he fights."

The fight continued, but was cut off when flaming debris fell down, smashing through the floor and leaving a hole that separated them. Chote was trapped by the entrance, which by this point was blocked off by debris, making escape impossible. Seeing this, Leo flung his Turtle Line across the gap, the hook landing next to Chote.

"Grab it!" he urged. "If you jump and I pull, you can make it!"

Chote just looked down at the line, not making a move.

"C'mon!" Leo pleaded. "What are you waiting for?!"

Chote looked up, a completely calm expression on his face. After a minute, he kicked the line into the hole, giving Leo a stoic, respectful bow before debris fell on and buried him. Leo turned away, sighing and closing his eyes before hurrying to join his family.

 **-X-**

On the second floor, Splinter and Koji continued to double-team Savanti. The others helped as well, barely giving Savanti time to react. Savanti did manage to grab onto Kagome, holding her by the face. Before he could do anything though, Leo came in, slicing at Savanti's arm, causing him to bellow in pain and drop Kagome. Kagome gasped, looking over at Leo's entrance.

"Am I late?" he quipped.

"So…" Savanti began, "it seems Chote has fallen."

"He fought with honor." Leo said. "Which is more than you can ever say."

They clashed for a while longer, before Leo finally charged forward, plunging his katana clean through Savanti's chest. Savanti gasped, looking down at the undoubtedly mortal wound.

"Time's up for you, Romero." Leo said calmly before jerking his blade out, letting Savanti fall back to the floor.

"It would have been so beautiful…" the demon sorcerer wheezed, coughing up a small amount of blood. "A world, a timeline... in my own image…"

He let out one last breath before closing his eyes, his life's blood covering the floor.

"And that's the problem." Raph said flatly. "You're too ugly."

" **Yokai, Majos, we must leave this place while we still can!** " Koji cut in.

" **Agreed.** " said Splinter. " **Let's go!** "

They all hurried out as fast as they could, jumping from the windows into a long dead tree. The tower collapsed behind them as they touched down and kept running. Once they got to a safe distance, they stopped, catching their breath.

"So... any last words for Savanti Romero?" Karai asked.

"Sure." Leo glared over his shoulder at the flaming ruin. "Burn in Hell."

* * *

They all made it back to Norinaga's palace, where the Hamato Clan, the Chunin, and Renet were all waiting.

"You did it!" Renet cheered.

"You bet we did." Mikey boasted. "Savanti is no more."

Koji bowed before Norinaga. " **My lord, I apologize for my absence. I hope there is still time to stop the threat of Takuza.** "

" **He attacks at noon tomorrow.** " Norinaga informed him.

" **Then there is much to prepare for.** " Koji declared before turning to the Hamato family. " **Thank you for rescuing me, brave yokai.** "

" **It's no trouble.** " Leo assured him. " **We don't turn our backs on people who need help.** "

Koji bowed in respect before turning to his Chunin.

" **Come.** " he insisted. " **We have much to do**."

The clan left, until only Norinaga remained.

"Alright, time for us to go." said Renet.

"Actually, there's something I need to do first." Hisako piped up. "It'll only take a minute."

Renet hesitated, then nodded. "Okay, but hurry up."

Hisako nodded at that before hurrying to Mortu's room. She closed the door, approaching him.

"Mortu?" she said, getting his attention.

"Ah, you're back." Mortu remarked. "I trust Hamato Koji is alive, then?"

"Yes he is." Hisako informed him, sighing. "Listen, we're going back to the future, and you know too much. If the timeline is to remain uncorrupted, I have to…"

"Erase my memory." Mortu finished for her. "I was going to request you to do such when you returned anyway."

"Figured out I could do that, huh?" Hisako questioned.

"Your power is similar to that of the Aeons." Mortu explained. "I inferred."

"Apt comparison." Hisako admitted before approaching him. "I won't lie, I have no idea what this will do. And I'm almost positive it will hurt."

"I'm ready." Mortu assured her.

He closed his eyes, bracing himself. After a moment's hesitation, Hisako phased her fingers into Mortu's body. She pulled out the physical representation of Mortu's memories, a glowing ball of light. As soon as she did, Mortu fell.

"See you later." Hisako said to him before crushing the ball in her fist, covering his Utrom body with his robe.

With that, she rejoined her siblings.

"It's done." she informed them.

"Alright." Renet said. "Time to go."

She raised the Time Scepter, and they all vanished.

* * *

They reappeared in the lair. As soon as they touched down, the group looked around, making sure everything was back the way it was. Hisako and Karai ran their hands through their hair, the dye back once more.

"Okay, good." said Leo. "History went on like it was supposed to."

"Yep." Renet confirmed. "And you've officially put an end to Savanti's threat."

"About time too." Mikey remarked.

"Hey, Renet." Hisako piped up. "Now that time is back, think I could tell Mortu what happened? I want to tease him about his Tetsu-Oni disguise."

"People talk history all the time." Renet replied. "I'd say it's all good."

Hisako grinned. "Sweet."

She headed off as Mikey approached.

"So…" he began, "now that Savanti's gone, does that mean we're not gonna see you anymore?"

"Not necessarily." Renet answered. "Time's a funny thing. You never know what might happen in the future."

"Good." Mikey said. "'Cause I kinda like having you around."

"I kinda like being around." Renet told him. "I mean, who else in my time can say they've met the Turtle Warriors of Legend in the flesh?"

"Maybe you can even say you've dated one." Mikey offered, rubbing the back of his head. "If you're interested."

"Sure." Renet giggled. "I gotta go report to Lord Simultaneous, but next time I'm here, let's go out for a pizza."

"Sounds like a plan." Mikey agreed.

She opened a door and prepared to leave, but stopped and pecked Mikey on the cheek.

"See you soon!" she said cheerfully before entering and disappearing.

Mikey put a hand on his cheek, smiling goofily.

"I can't believe we got to meet Hamato Koji." Karai said in awe. "That was… amazing!"

"Indeed it was, Miwa." Splinter agreed as he pulled her into his arms. "Indeed it was."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And there you have it. The end of Savanti.

This chapter was adapted from the Mirage storyline _Masks_ , which was when Savanti reappeared a second time. Only there, he was banished back to prehistoric times.

Well, please R&R. Until next time!


	145. When Worlds Collide

**Chapter 144: When Worlds Collide**

* * *

It was late at night in New York. A young man walked down the street, coming to a stop at a long, darkened alley between a pair of restaurants. Checking to make sure he's not being followed, he ducked in. As he walked deeper into the darkness, he heard a strange buzzing noise.

"What the hell is that?" he pondered.

After a few minutes, a figure shrouded in an old, tattered cloak emerged from the shadows.

"Oh great, another bum." he muttered before grabbing the figure by the collar. "Get outta here!"

He tried to throw him out of the alley, but the figure not only didn't budge, but grabbed his arm firmly with a monstrous hand, prying it off with ease.

"What the hell?!" the man shrieked.

He tried to punch the figure, only for his hand to be caught, and him to be thrown into a wall.

"You picked the wrong person to mug, Terran." the figure remarked. "But I do have some use for you."

He raised his other hand, a slit opening up in his palm to reveal a large, bulbous maggot. The man screamed in horror, and the figure took the opportunity to shove his hand in his face, the maggot squirming into his open mouth and down his throat. He gagged and choked before collapsing. With that, the figure retreated into the shadows, chuckling darkly…

* * *

Elsewhere, the Hamato siblings and Kagome had arrived at the Hamato Clan apartments. As they went in, they were greeted by the sight of Tai and the others playing with Miko, a smile on his face.

"Mika finally lifted your grounding, I see." Leo remarked.

"Yep." Tai confirmed. "What about Karai?"

"Not yet." said Mikey.

"She's still in the Hashi." Kagome added. "Then again, she almost jump started a city wide crime war. You just burned down Shredder's headquarters on a suicide mission"

"Wouldn't surprise me if Sensei didn't let her out of the lair until she's eighty." Raph included.

"But it's her own damn fault." Hisako concluded, putting Midnight down so she and Miko could play.

"So…" Jade said, deciding to change the subject, "what have you guys been up to lately?"

"Time traveled to feudal Japan." Vee replied.

"Met our ancestor." Donnie added.

"Killed a demon." Leo included.

"And saved the time stream." Mikey finished.

"So… just another Tuesday?" Erika asked.

Hana's eyes lit up at that.

"You met Hamato Koji?" she let out. " _The_ Hamato Koji?!"  
"Yep." Raph confirmed. "He's pretty kick-ass."

"Didn't realize you were such a fangirl, Hana." Kagome remarked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hana questioned. "Dad told me the story of how he beat Koga Takuza every night! It was my favorite bedtime story!" She sighed. "He's my hero."

"He was our favorite story, too." Hisako said. "Even when we found out just who the Tetsu-Oni were."

"So, what exactly happened there?" Mizuki questioned.

 **-X-**

Later, they described the story of how they saved Hamato Koji from Savanti Romero, putting an end to the demon sorcerer once and for all.

"Leo actually knows how to laugh maniacally?" Makoto questioned.

"That's what I said!" Kagome replied.

"Wouldn't it be funny if that whole 'through your butts' thing from actual lore was the result of Leo's comment?" Vee asked, getting a laugh out of everyone.

Before they could go on, Leo's T-Phone went off.

"No rest for the wicked." he sighed before answering it. "Hello?"

" _Come to Manhattan General._ " Kara told him. " _I've got a weird one for you._ "

"On our way." Leo assured before hanging up.

"So what's up?" Tai asked.

* * *

The group hurried to Manhattan General. They quickly made it to where Kara was, hearing muffled voices inside the room behind her.

"Thanks for getting here when you did." Kara greeted.

"No problem." Leo replied. "So what's the situation?"

"See for yourself." she told him.

Kara opened the door, revealing the man the figure had attacked strapped to a bed, monitors going crazy as his stomach bulged obscenely.

"What the hell is that?!" Jade demanded. "Is that guy pregnant or something?"

"Yes, actually." Kara confirmed. "And that's the weird thing."

Something moved under the man's skin.

"Holy shit!" Raph exclaimed.

"They've run ultrasounds on him." Kara went on. "Whatever this... baby is, it's not anywhere close to human."

Hisako went into the room before stumbling, a hand going to her head.

"Oh shit…" she gasped.

Before she could elaborate, the man's stomach began frantically squirming around. He bolted up, bellowing in agony. His stomach started to rise up and everyone could tell what was about to happen. They all shielded their eyes and turned away as the horrifying sound of tearing flesh cut off the man's screams. An insectoid buzzing sounded next, making everyone's blood run cold. Leo slowly turned around, peeking through his fingers to see a familiar insect alien stepping out of the body, stained in blood.

"I knew I recognized that buzzing noise in my head." Hisako remarked. "It's a Vreen!"

The Vreen slowly turned to them, shifting into attack mode.

"What the fuck is a Vreen?!" Tai shouted.

"No time to explain!" Leo replied. "We gotta stop it!"

Makoto quickly charged forward, shifting into Spider Bytez and tackling the Vreen. He webbed it up quickly, mummifying the bug. Kara just stared.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" she demanded.

"Something extremely bad, Kara." Leo told her.

Mikey looked over at the eviscerated man, gagging before vomiting into a trash can. The doctor covered the body with a sheet as Erika shook her head sadly.

"That's no way to go out." she said sympathetically.

"Makoto, make sure that thing does not get free." Hisako ordered.

Makoto picked up the cocooned Vreen.

"EPF?" he asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the EPF, the Vreen was placed in a maximum security cell. Sarah looked at the bug, running a hand through her hair.

"This is bad." she sighed.

"We know." Leo replied.

"I called TCRI." Hisako informed them. "Samson, Zephyr, and Bishop are on their way."

"You're bringing Bishop out?" Sarah asked.

"This is really bad." Raph answered. "We need all the help we can get."

"You said the Vreen can only function without this Dregg guy." Mizuki pointed out. "But didn't Zanramon say he spaced him during the Triceraton attack?"

"He's the space equivalent of Shredder." Donnie said. "He survived getting eaten by one of the Cosmic Monsters after all."

"Indeed I did." cut in a new voice.

Everyone in the room jumped, turning to the cell to see the Vreen standing up, Dregg's voice coming from it.

"You thought me gone, didn't you, Gamarons?" Dregg questioned. "Lost and left to drift the cosmos around Magdomar. But like all submerged, forgotten fears, eventually I returned."

"Hive minds." Hisako muttered. "I so hate them."

"Get off our planet, you overgrown roach!" Vee snapped at him.

Dregg just gave a dark chuckle. "It won't be yours for much longer."

"We'll see about that." Leo replied, glaring at the Vreen. "We chased Krang back to Dimension X, we took Zanramon down a peg, and we're gonna squash you and your Robugs, Dregg!"

"Then come and try, Gamarons." Dregg taunted. "I will enjoy watching you fail."

With that, the Vreen fell back, seemingly out cold. Hisako sighed, rubbing her temples.

"He hung up, essentially." she reported. "Cut off the Vreen. Guess he didn't want me tracing the signal as it were."

Tai began pacing.

"Okay, what exactly are we up against?" he asked.

"Vringath Dregg is a Malignoid." Sarah explained. "A race of marauders that steal and consume the resources of other worlds before moving onto another."

"Professor Honeycutt told us that much." Kagome remarked.

"We ran into Dregg while in space." Mikey added. "He sent an assassin to kill us, then he tried to kill us himself, and then he worked with the Triceratons to kill us."

"He handed over the last piece of the Heart of Darkness to Zanramon." Vee finished. "And from what we heard, his 'reward' was to be thrown out the airlock."

"Space Shredder indeed." Tai mused.

"That's putting it mildly." came Bishop's voice.

They all turned to see Bishop enter, Samson and Zephyr behind him.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly." Leo told him gratefully.

"I'm not about to procrastinate when there's a Malignoid on Earth." Bishop said simply. "Especially Dregg."

"I suppose it won't surprise you to know he met us and he hates us." Hisako remarked.

"Dregg looks down on all beings." Bishop noted. "He holds grudges and wipes out civilizations for the most pointless and petty reasons."

"Okay, the similarities between him and Shredder are getting scary." Erika deadpanned.

"Seriously, what the hell did you do to this guy to piss him off so bad?" Jade asked. "Did you kill his father or something?"

"I ran into him in the street while we were running from an angry mob." Mikey replied.

"Then when we ran into him later, Casey got pissed that he wouldn't accept our apologies, shoved him, and made him drop some expensive spices he bought at a market." Donnie added.

Everyone just blinked at that.

"...That's it?" Makoto asked.

Hisako nodded. "That's it."

"As I said, pointless and petty." Bishop said matter-of-factly.

"So how do we stop him?" Tai asked.

"Hunt him down and squash him." Leo replied frankly. "The Vreen can't function without him."

"Easier said than done." said Hana. "You guys said he survived being eaten by a cosmic horror, and being spaced."

"We have to try." Vee insisted. "But where do we even begin?"

"I'm useless." Hisako sighed. "I don't do hive minds."

Leo turned to Kara, who had come along to ensure the bug did not escape.

"Kara, where was this guy found?" Leo asked. "Maybe we can figure out where he was attacked and follow some clues."

"Downtown, in an alley between two restaurants." Kara answered.

She flipped through a notebook.

"Little Italy and Lou's Bar, off Cheyenne Avenue." she added on for clarification.

"Then we'll start there." said Donnie.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an old abandoned sewage treatment plant that was strung up with webbing and bug resin, Dregg overlooked the development of Vreen larvae, as well as several human victims cocooned to the walls.

"Yes…" he said with cruel malice. "Grow, my children. Grow."

He heard the sound of fluttering wings and turned to see the four Inuwashi Gunjin land, each holding an unconscious human in their arms. Dregg looked them over, scowling slightly.

"More of the lowest scum this city has to offer?" he questioned.

"It makes it much easier on us, my lord." the lead Gunjin explained. "Taking vagrants, criminals, and out-of-towners makes it less likely you will be detected."

Dregg sighed slightly.

"Very well." he allowed. "But I still need more. Go and fetch as many as you can carry. It's almost time."

"Your will be done." the leader assured.

"My good servant." Dregg said with a smirk.

The four turned their backs, scowling before flying away.

"I hate this." the red Gunjin complained. "Even if we limit ourselves to the scum of this planet, we are still sending the beings to their doom."

"We still have one hope." the orange Gunjin piped up. "The Gamarons. If anyone can put an end to Dregg and free us, it's them."

"Will they even help us after what we did?" the blue Gunjin questioned.

"They are honorable beings." the leader replied. "I have no doubt they would."

"And at the very least, they will destroy Dregg." said the red one. "What they do to us after will be worth the demise of our captor. All they need to find him is a little helping hand."

* * *

Around that time, the Shellraiser pulled up outside the alleyway Kara mentioned. The Hamato family piled out and went in. Splinter, Kasumi, and Karai had joined up with them at this point, the threat too grave not to get involved.

"So this is where that unfortunate man met his end." Kasumi mused.

"And the Vreen who planted that thing inside him." Donnie added.

"Spread out and search for clues." Leo ordered.

They did so, leaving no stone or garbage can in the alleyway unturned.

"Nothing on my end." Raph reported.

"Nothing here either." Donnie informed them.

"Totally clean." Vee sighed. "Not one damn clue."

Midnight suddenly growled, snarling at the roof. Everyone drew their weapons as Hisako crouched next to her dog.

"What do you see, girl?" she asked.

Midnight jerked her nose up at the roof, just as four winged figures landed on top of it.

"Are those what I think they are?" Leo asked.

"It's them." Hisako confirmed. "The Inuwashi Gunjin."

"Those bird men you found on Sectoid-1?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah." Kagome confirmed. "Dregg enslaved them. He must be using them to gather people."

Suddenly, the lead Gunjin landed right in front of them. Everyone immediately stiffened, reaching for their weapons.

"Gamarons and allies," he said, bowing, "I beg you to hear me out."

A few tense moments passed before Leo nodded. He remained bowed, the other three Gunjin remaining perched on the roof.

"My brethren and I are not your enemies." the leader went on. "Not by choice."

"We know." Leo assured him. "Dregg enslaved you. We would have freed you back on Sectoid-1 if we could."

The leader looked up in surprise. "You… you do not hate us?"

"Dregg? Yes." Raph replied. "You? No."

The leader's frame sagged in relief. He stood up.

"Then perhaps we can help each other." He tapped the large red metal disk embedded in his chest. "This device keeps me and my brethren under Dregg's control. The only way to remove it is with the remote Dregg holds. If you help us to get free, we will be honor bound to return the favor."

"It's a deal." Leo told him.

"We will lead you to his hideout on Earth." the leader said. "But if we return empty handed, he will suspect."

"Won't it be the same if you bring one of us along?" Hisako asked. "Dregg will recognize us."

"Not me." Karai pointed out, stepping forward. "I'll come along with you."

She turned to the others, a plan already forming.

"You can follow in the Shellraiser." she insisted.

"Just be careful." Splinter took her hand, squeezing it.

"Don't worry, Dad." Karai assured. "I don't plan on dying today."

The lead Gunjin took flight, snatching Karai up in his talons as he did. The other three Gunjin took off as well, the four heading off into the sky.

"After that Gunjin!" Donnie shouted.

The group quickly piled into the Shellraiser, following him.

* * *

The Gunjin eventually led them to the old sewage treatment plant. The birdmen flew in through a hole in the roof with Karai as the Shellraiser parked a safe distance away. Moving with as much stealth and grace they could muster, they snuck into the building, climbing up to the skylight the Gunjin used. They peeked in, noticing the dozens of cocoons all around.

"My God…" Vee let out. "He's taken so many people."

"How the hell did he pull this off right under our noses?" Raph wondered.

"The Gunjin only took thugs and punks." Hisako replied, having gleaned the information from their minds. "People nobody would miss. It was their small rebellion."

"I wouldn't wish such a thing on my worst enemy." Kasumi said sympathetically.

"The Gunjin's enslavement, or their taking people for Dregg's hive?" Kagome asked.

"Both." Kasumi replied.

Leo shushed them as Dregg emerged from the shadows, the Gunjin bringing Karai over to him.

"Only one human?" Dregg asked. "And such a scrawny one as well. Barely fit to be fodder for the Xaxx Bees."

"Not many people were on the streets." the leader justified.

"And I'm not scrawny." Karai said, offended. "I'm svelte."

The Gunjin dropped her as she slid into a fighting stance. The Hamato family took that as their cue, dropping down as well.

"Game over, Lord Bug-Breath!" Mikey declared.

Dregg's eyes went wide as he realized what was going on. He whirled on the Gunjin in a fury.

"Traitors!" he screamed.

"We will be your slaves no longer!" the red Gunjin declared.

"Your reign ends here, Dregg!" the blue one added.

"No." Dregg scowled. "But your lives will!"

He pulled out the remote, preparing to press a button marked with a skull and crossbones. Hisako saw her chance and took it, tackling Dregg and grappling with him over the remote.

"Oh no… you… don't!" she growled through clenched teeth.

During this fight, they hit a red button instead, this one beginning to cocoon the unfortunate aliens.

"The Gunjin!" Kagome cried.

"Quick, grab 'em!" Vee shouted as the cocooning process finished. "We're not leaving them behind again!"

The Turtles each grabbed a cocoon as Hisako kicked Dregg in the chest, snatching the remote.

"Yes!" she cheered, slipping it into her jacket. "Run!"

Dregg got up, scowling as an elongated stinger protruded from the back of his right hand

"You filthy Terran!" he ranted, aiming the stinger at Hisako. "You will rue the day you crossed Vringath Dregg!"

The stinger launched out of his hand like a projectile. Acting quickly, Splinter jumped in the way, taking the stinger to the chest.

"Yoshi!" Kasumi screamed.

Splinter stumbled, jerking the stinger out.

"I am alright!" he shouted. "We must leave, now!"

They quickly fled. Even as they did, Dregg smirked evilly.

"I may have lost the Gunjin, Gamarons…" he said, "but I'll be getting a new warrior very soon."

* * *

The Hamato family piled into the Shellraiser, the Inuwashi Gunjin cocoons strapped to the roof as they took off. Kasumi looked at Splinter's chest, seeing only a minor puncture wound, nowhere near life threatening.

"That's it?" Karai asked. "Kinda pathetic if you ask me."

"Sensei's robe may have cushioned the blow." Donnie rationalized. "Or it couldn't pierce his fur all that easily."

"Either way, I am unharmed." Splinter assured them.

Leo turned to Hisako.

"Do you still have it?" he asked.

Hisako smiled, pulling the remote out of her jacket pocket.

"Damn right I do." she replied. "Once we get back to the EPF, I'll see if Bishop can help me figure out how to unpod them."

As they went along, Splinter looked out the window, beginning to hear strange voices in his mind.

" _Join us… join the hive…_ "

Splinter rubbed his neck, shaking his head to clear it. Hisako perked up.

"Hey Don, we getting anything on radar?" she asked.

"No." Donnie answered. "Why?"

"I'm getting that buzzing sensation I get around the Vreen." Hisako explained. "It's faint, but it's there."

"Weird." Mikey remarked.

* * *

They hurried to the EPF, quickly explaining the situation to Sarah and Bishop. Splinter sat off to the side, looking tired. Kagome approached him in concern.

"You okay, Splinter?" she asked.

"I am fine." Splinter assured. "I think it may simply be a sedative in Dregg's stinger."

Bishop took the remote from Hisako, mulling it over.

"It seems Dregg ensured that this device could not be removed." he remarked. "Not without ripping it out of their chests. It's a cruel, inhumane design."

"Can we at least unpod them?" Hisako questioned.

"Absolutely." Bishop replied.

He looked over the remote before pressing a button. The Gunjin's cocoons slowly melted away, and they looked around.

"They did it." the orange Gunjin cheered. "We are free!"

"Not quite." the red Gunjin pointed out, tapping the device on his chest. "We are still slaves. Our masters have simply changed."

"Once we deal with Dregg, we'll find a way to get those gadgets off of you." Leo assured them.

The leader nodded.

"Until then, consider us at your command." he swore.

Bishop handed the remote to Sarah.

"See that this is locked away where the Vreen can't find it." he ordered.

"On it." Sarah assured, taking it to her lab.

The Gunjin watched her go, fidgety and anxious.

"Can we trust her?" the blue Gunjin asked.

"Without a shadow of a doubt." Vee assured.

"We all trust Dr. Bennett with our lives." Donnie added. "That remote is in good hands."

"I apologize for distrusting your allies." the leader told them.

"No apology necessary." Hisako said. "It's understandable."

"To be honest, if I was in your shoes, I'd feel the same way." Raph included.

Hisako winced, rubbing her head.

"Okay, the buzzing is getting worse." she groaned. "Are we sure there are no Vreen nearby?"

"Only the one locked up in max security." Bishop replied.

"Weird…" Hisako muttered. "I swear I've been sensing one since we escaped Dregg's lair."

"Since Sensei got that stinger to the chest?" Mikey asked. "Maybe you just have Vreen on the brain."

The Gunjin all gasped at that, turning to Mikey.

"Did you say stinger?" the leader asked.

"Uh… yeah?" Mikey replied, confused.

The red Gunjin quickly lunged at Splinter, pinning him as the blue one pulled Kagome away from him.

"What are you doing?!" Leo demanded.

Kasumi drew her sword, glaring at the red Gunjin.

"I think you better let him go." she told him coldly.

"You do not understand." the red Gunjin insisted. "I am protecting you from him."

"Pal, you better get your talons off our sensei before we start having second thoughts on releasing you." Raph ordered.

"Please, let me explain." the lead Gunjin cut in. "The stinger your sensei was hit with was Dregg's latest weapon. He upgraded himself with it once he got back to Sectoid-1, in preparation for this attack."

"What does it do?" Leo questioned.

The red Gunjin pulled Splinter up, still holding him tightly.

"Have you been hearing voices?" he asked. "Have a buzzing in your head? An itch you just can't scratch?"

"...Yes." Splinter confirmed, a sense of dread washing over him.

The orange Gunjin turned to Hisako. "The Vreen you've been sensing? The one that's getting stronger?" He pointed at Splinter. "There it is."

"What?!" Vee shrieked. "That's crazy! You're saying Dregg can turn other creatures into Vreen now?!"

"That's precisely what we're saying." the leader confirmed.

A dead silence followed, the entire group looking at Splinter in dawning horror…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yep, that's right! I've turned Dregg and the Vreen into the Borg! Dun dun DUUUN…

How are they gonna get outta this one?

Please R&R. Until next time…


	146. The Wrath of Dregg

**Chapter 145: The Wrath of Dregg**

* * *

The Hamato family all stared at their patriarch, who was still in the clutches of the red Gunjin. Splinter was equally horror-struck, the news of his eventual fate robbing him of his voice. Finally, Kagome broke the silence.

"No…" she pleaded. "Nonononono… this can't be happening!"

"I'm afraid it's true." the leader Gunjin said, looking at them with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"As we speak, your sensei's genetic code is being overwritten with a special venom, mutating his tissues and flesh into the techno-organic chitin of the Vreen." the red Gunjin informed them. "It's only a matter of time before he succumbs to the hive mind completely."

"B-but…" Mikey stammered, "we can stop it, right?"

"If I can cure two different mutagen based viruses, I can damn well cure this." Sarah declared. "I'll need to examine Splinter."

She paused, turning to the Turtles.

"If you'll allow me, that is." she added.

Leo nodded his confirmation, a desperate air to it. The red Gunjin looked at his leader, who nodded at him.

"And if the doc can't cure him, then we'll follow vampire rules." Vee decided. "Ten to one he'll change back to normal if we kill Dregg."

"As if we're gonna let that pusbag escape again." Raph said,murder in his voice.

"Anyone got a few hundred cans of Raid?" Karai asked.

"Let's focus on Sensei for now." Donnie insisted. "Then we can plan Dregg's execution."

Sarah nodded, approaching Splinter.

"I swear on my life, Hamato Yoshi, that we'll stop this infection." she vowed. "One way or another, you will _not_ become a Vreen."

Splinter nodded, a hand on his chest as he rubbed the puncture mark.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything." the red Gunjin piped up. "I fear his children may not have the stomach for the task."

"Let us hope it does not come to that." Splinter remarked.

With that, he allowed the Red Gunjin to escort him away, following Sarah to the lab. Everyone watched, worry on their faces.

"This is a sight I had hoped never to see again…" Bishop said with a sigh.

"Dr. Bennett can handle this." Leo insisted. "She cured Shredder's plague and the S-Gray virus. If anyone can cure Sensei's infection, it's her."

He looked away, clearly trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the sewage plant, Dregg overlooked his hatchlings.

"Finally." he declared. "My army is ready."

He scratched one hatchling under the chin before stepping back.

"It is time, my children!" he exclaimed. "The Terran infestation has come to an end!"

The plant was filled with the sound of excited chittering.

"Now go, my precious babies!" Dregg ordered. "Crush my enemies, and conquer this puny planet!"

The hatchlings all burst out of the roof, pouring into the sky, and they weren't the only one. Three other abandoned factories, as well as at least five warehouses all explode, filling the New York Skyline with Vreen insects.

* * *

Back at the EPF, the Hamato family waited for news from Sarah's lab. At that moment, Leo's T-Phone rang. He pulled it out, putting it on speaker.

" _Leo?!_ " came Tai's frantic voice. " _Leo, where are you?!_ "

"The EPF." Leo replied. "Something happened to Splint-"

" _LOOK OUTSIDE!_ " Tai screamed.

They looked out the window, everyone's jaws dropping to see the streets and buildings of New York completely infested and swarming with Vreen.

"Holy Chalupa!" Mikey exclaimed.

Vee hugged herself.

"My worst nightmare... a bug apocalypse!" she cringed.

"Ugh…" Hisako let out collapsed to her knees, Sam quickly catching her. "So many…"

She clutched her head in pain as everyone turned to her.

"So many minds at work…" she muttered. "All talking, all dying…"

"How can this be happening?!" Karai demanded. "His nest at the sewage plant had nowhere near that many Vreen!"

"More…" Hisako wheezed. "So many more… it hurts…"

Leo turned to the lead Gunjin.

"Dregg had more than one nest set up in the city, didn't he?" he surmised.

"He did." the leader confirmed. "At least eight."

"And you didn't tell us?!" Raph shrieked.

"We thought we had more time!" the leader defended. "That his hatchlings weren't ready for deployment yet!"

" _However it happened, this entire city is infested with gross-ass bug people!_ " Tai cut in. " _Whatever you're doing, Leo, we need you out here NOW!_ "

"Tai, we…" Leo looked at Sarah's lab, sighing. "We're coming. We'll meet at Mutanimal headquarters in 15."

With that, he hung up.

"Leo, we can't just leave!" Mikey insisted.

"The doctor has this covered." Leo said evenly. "We need to stop the Vreen."

"But Sensei-" Mikey began.

"Sam, keep an eye on Hisako and Splinter." Leo said, ignoring Mikey. "Let us know if anything happens." His voice dropped a bit. "Good or bad."

"I got it covered." Sam vowed. "Go save the world."

"We'll come with you, if you wish it." the lead Gunjin offered.

"Leave Red with Sensei." Leo replied. "But Blue and Orange can come."

"You guys really need names." Mikey mused.

"Mikey, this is the _worst_ possible time!" Raph snapped.

Mikey whirled on him, tears in his eyes.

"Excuse me if I'm trying to distract myself from the fact that our dad is turning into a mindless drone!" he shouted. "Excuse me for latching onto something else to think about!"

Raph winced at that, motioning for him to go on. Mikey turned away, wiping his eyes.

"I'll figure them out on the way." he decided.

Vee put an arm around Mikey.

"I'm sure you will." she assured. "Let's go."

* * *

The Shellraiser sped through the streets, making it to Mutanimal HQ in record time. The Party Wagon was already there, and the building was essentially sealed off with everything shut. The door opened just long enough for Herman to usher them in. Once they were in, they saw Casey there, nursing a semi-conscious April on the couch.

"April!" Donnie exclaimed, the group hurrying over.

"She was playing Clue with Pete when she just collapsed." Casey told them.

"Casey, Dregg is back." Kagome informed him. "There's so many Vreen out there that Hisako and April's telepathy is going haywire."

"The bug guy?!" Casey asked. "How?! I thought he was a bugsicle out by Magdomar!"

"So did we." Leo replied. "But he's here, and he's built up a hell of a swarm in the city, right under our noses."

"Yeah, we noticed." Hob remarked before noticing the Inuwashi Gunjin and going wide-eyed. "Damn… those are some big birds."

"The Inuwashi Gunjin." Leatherhead mused, approaching them. "I thought you were wiped out long ago."

"We nearly were." the leader replied. "Now, there are but four of us."

"Four?" Pete questioned, cocking his head curiously. "I only see three of you."

"There's a red one back at the EPF." Vee clarified.

"The gold one is Leader and the blue one is Sage." Mikey informed them. "I'm still working out what to call the other two."

Tai walked over to them, realizing something.

"Leo, what happened?" he asked.

"Huh?" Leo let out, turning to him.

"Hisako's not the only one missing." Tai pointed out. "Where's Splinter?"

The Hamato siblings all winced. Kagome teared up, Raph putting an arm around her.

"Dregg has a new weapon." Donnie informed them. "He stung Sensei... and now he's turning into a Vreen himself."

A beat of silence just filled the room, eventually being broken by Jade.

"No…" she pleaded. "Not him…"

"He's at the EPF with Dr. Bennett and Bishop." Donnie went on. "They're trying to cure him and the Red Gunjin is on standby if…"

He choked and looked away, unable to finish.

"Don't say that!" Makoto yelled. "Splinter is _not_ going to die! He can't!"

"Will he turn back to normal if we kill Dregg?" Erika offered.

"That's Plan B." Vee answered. "There's no Plan C, I'm afraid."

Hana stood up at that.

"Leo, I'm sorry." she said. "I know you're going through a bad time right now, but we need you to bury it. Everything you're feeling, everyone you wanna hurt. We need you to put it aside and focus on what has to be done."

Leo nodded. "The Vreen."

"There's an entire swarm loose on New York, and we need a plan to stop them." Hana insisted.

"Right." Leo said. "Dregg is the key. He's the brains behind the entire hive mind. If he dies, all the Vreen go down with him."

"And with any luck, we free anyone he might have infected." Vee added.

"Then that's what we're gonna do." Mizuki decided.

"How can we be of service, son?" Herman asked.

"We need to keep everyone inside where it's safe." Leo decided. "We spread out and protect civilians. And whatever you do, do _not_ get stung!"

"It's safe to assume Dregg upgraded all of his Vreen with those stingers." Donnie added. "So be very, _very_ careful."

Leo turned to the Gunjin. "Leader, Sage-"

"Dusk!" Mikey cut in. "That's what the orange one should be called."

"...Dusk." Leo added. "Where were the other nests located?"

"They were spread out across the city." Leader informed them. "Three abandoned factories, and five old warehouses."

"We need to destroy the nests." Leo declared. "At the very least, it should help cut down the numbers."

Hob raised a shotgun, cocking it.

"Let's do it." he declared.

* * *

Back at the EPF, Sarah continued to run tests on Splinter, who had been strapped to a table at his own behest. The red Gunjin leaned on the wall, acting as a silent sentinel. Bishop tried to help Sarah as best as he could, stealing glances at the rat sensei. Hisako was on another table, Sam holding a washcloth on her head. Bits of Splinter's fur had fallen out, insectoid chitin forming on his chest and part of his left arm.

"Does it hurt?" Sam asked.

"Somewhat, yes." Splinter confirmed.

"I'm sorry." Sam told him. "You don't deserve that."

"Better me than my children." Splinter said simply.

"Don't say that." Bishop insisted. "This isn't the end for you. Your children still need you."

Splinter glanced over at Hisako, who let out the occasional whimper. Sam looked over at Sarah.

"Doc, please tell me you've got something." he requested.

"This bio-toxin is more powerful than any mutagen I've ever seen." Sarah reported, turning to them. "I... I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Did our mutagen have any effect?" Bishop asked.

"Yes…" Sarah replied. "It made the toxin even stronger. Dregg took the mutagen variable into account and planned accordingly."

"He's a cunning strategist and a seasoned conqueror." said the red Gunjin. "He did not earn either of those titles lightly."

"Damn it…" Sam cursed. "Then I guess our only hope is to kill Dregg and hope for the best."

"I'm afraid so." Sarah confirmed.

Hisako suddenly cringed hard, clutching her head. At the same time, Splinter's head snapped back. His eyes glazed over, becoming solid black as some of the fur on his face fell away, revealing how far the chitin had spread.

"Do not resist." he managed, his voice deep, emotionless, and with a subtle buzzing sound behind it. "You have been warned."

They all recoiled before Sam stepped forward.

"Looks like Splinter's already gone…" he muttered, clenching his fists. "Who or what _are_ you?!"

"We will answer." Splinter responded. "We are the ultimate existence. You cannot resist us. You will join us!"

Suddenly, he gasped, closing his eyes as he visibly fought for control over his body.

"Get… my daughter… to safety." he wheezed. "Hurry!"

Sam scooped Hisako up as Splinter strained against the restraints.

"Sorry about this." the Gunjin said. "But it has to happen."

He approached Splinter, brandishing his talons, but Bishop stood in the way, his arms outstretched.

"Get out of my way!" the Gunjin shouted. "He's succumbing to the infection! If he gets loose-"

A leathery snap sounded and Splinter stood up, now free. The Gunjin ran at him, only for Splinter to grab his arms, stopping him cold.

"I'm sorry…" Splinter managed. "I'm powerless!"

He threw the Gunjin to the ground.

"Splinter, fight it!" Bishop shouted. "Your family needs you!"

Sam held Hisako tighter in his arms, determined to protect her. Splinter clutched his head, struggling and fighting before letting out a primordial shriek and bashing through the door to the lab, fleeing.

"No, goddamn it!" Sam screamed.

"Sensei…" Hisako managed. "No…"

The Gunjin whirled on Bishop, grabbing him by the collar.

"You fool!" he screamed, slamming him against the wall. "Do you realize what you've done?! Now Dregg has one of this world's best warriors at his command!"

"He's still conscious." Bishop insisted. "There's still a chance."

"You had better hope as such." the Gunjin hissed. "Otherwise, you've doomed this planet."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato siblings were driving to the nearest nest. Suddenly, a figure ran out into the streets before the Shellraiser. Leo gasped before slamming on the brakes, nearly sending everyone flying out of their seats.

"What the hell, Leo?!" Raph demanded.

"First off, wear your damn seat belts." Leo shot back. "Second, we almost hit somebody."

"If it's a Vreen, good." Raph retorted. "If it's a civvie, they should be inside anyway."

"Wow, so compassionate." Donnie deadpanned.

That was when Leo's phone rang. He picked it up, saw Hisako's number on the ID, and answered it.

"Hisako, what is it?" he asked.

" _Not quite_." came Sam's voice. " _Listen… Splinter got out._ "

"WHAT?!" Leo shrieked.

" _The infection progressed._ " Sam explained. " _He tore through his restraints and busted out of the lab._ "

"Hisako…" Leo piped up. "Did he-?"

" _No._ " Sam assured. " _He didn't hurt her. He didn't even come near her. The red Gunjin tried to kill him, but Bishop stopped him. Leo, he's still in there. He's fighting. We still have a chance to save him._ "

"Uh, Leo?" Mikey piped up, his voice high.

They looked as he pointed at the window, just as Splinter lunged at it, snarling.

"Shit!" Leo screamed. "He's right here!"

Splinter gritted his teeth, looking in at them.

"My children... they took me." he managed. "My body is... no longer under my control."

"No…" Karai let out, tears in her eyes.

Splinter strained to resist even as he started pounding on the window, cracking it. "This is my final request... destroy me! Please!"

"Don't say that!" Leo pleaded. "I can't do it!"

"Please…" Splinter begged. "I do not… wish to hurt you."

"Dad, please." Leo insisted. "I won't-"

"You would make me an accomplice to this fiend?" Splinter questioned

At that, Leo steeled himself.

"You won't become his accomplice." he vowed.

Raph pounded on the wall of the Shellraiser with his fist, enraged and grief-stricken.

"Why?" he demanded. "Why is this happening?!"

"Raph, focus." Leo snapped. "We need to recapture Sensei. We need to get him locked up before he hurts someone."

Raph took a breath, nodding as Splinter jumped off the Shellraiser. Mikey let out a choked sob.

"I guess there's no way around it." he lamented, sniffling.

With that, they opened the doors, piling out. Splinter stood before them, standing on all fours.

"My body... it's betraying me!" he growled. "Do not be afraid, just... take me out!"

"Splinter, please don't make us do this!" Kagome begged.

"We're not going to kill you!" Vee insisted. "We can't!"

Splinter lunged at them and they all scattered to dodge.

"My children, it's alright…" he assured them. "I am already a Vreen…"

"No, you're not." Leo insisted. "You're still you. And we'll save you!"

Splinter swung at them in response, Leo quickly drawing his swords to block it.

"I beg of you, let me die in battle!" Splinter shouted. "Do _not_ let me fully transform!"

He clutched his head, stumbling back and screaming in anguish.

"Honor, Leonardo…" he managed. "Let me keep my honor!"

Mikey lashed out with his kusarigama, ensnaring him. Splinter struggled against the chain as Karai approached him.

"You're not dying today, Dad." she swore. "We're gonna fix this."

She jabbed a pressure point in his neck, and Splinter gasped before collapsing.

"We need to get him back to the EPF." Leo said.

Working together, they picked Splinter up, placing him in the Shellraiser.

* * *

At the EPF, Splinter was placed in a cell. Sarah looked over him, sighing before turning to the Hamato family.

"I'm sorry." she told them. "I tried everything I could think of. But not even mutagen can cure Dregg's bio-toxin."

"No…" Donnie managed.

In a rage, Raph threw his sai across the room, nearly hitting Sam as he entered with Hisako.

"Hey!" Sam shouted. "Watch the weapons!"

"Sorry." Raph said sheepishly.

Hisako let out a soft groan, rubbing her head.

"It doesn't hurt as much down here." she mused.

"This holding area is several feet below ground." Sarah explained. "I had hoped the distance would help weaken Dregg's hold on Splinter."

Leo had his arms crossed, deep in thought, before perking up.

"I've got an idea!" he exclaimed.

Everyone immediately turned to him.

"If we can get Sensei isolated enough from the Vreen hive mind, maybe Hisako and April can break the connection completely." Leo went on.

"That is a very risky move." Bishop pointed out. "As telepaths, they are already susceptible. If they purposely try to tamper with the hive mind-"

"Let's do it." Hisako cut him off.

Sam, Sarah, and Bishop all turned to her in shock.

"Hisako, I know you want to save your father, but please reconsider!" Sarah pleaded. "If you tap into the hive mind, you may not come back!"

"I have to try." Hisako looked at Splinter, who was clawing at the glass. "I have to…"

Bishop sighed.

"You're a stubborn piece of work, you know that?" he told her.

"I get it from my family." Hisako replied.

"Donnie, call Casey and have him bring April here." Leo instructed. "Red Gunjin-"

"Sentinel." Mikey cut in. "His name is Sentinel."

"Whatever." Leo said flippantly. "Help us strap Splinter down so the girls can work. We can't afford for him to bust out again."

Sentinel nodded, looking at Bishop.

"I hope you have far stronger restraints than last time." he remarked.

"I'll show you what we have." Bishop answered.

As they went to get ready, Splinter threw himself against the wall of his cell. Hisako flinched as she did, turning to him.

"Don't… do it, Hisako." he insisted.

Hisako steeled herself, approaching him.

"I'm not afraid, Sensei." she assured, putting a hand on the door. "I'll free you."

"If there is even a fraction of a chance you and April become ensnared by Dregg, we have to take it as an absolute certainty." Splinter shot back. "I could not live with myself were you two to become Vreen."

"It won't come to that." Hisako replied. "He won't get us, and he won't get you either."

She met his eyes, staring through them at the monster hidden in them.

"You hear that, Dregg?" she challenged. "You won't have our sensei!"

 **-X-**

Later, April and Casey arrived. April sighed in relief as she entered the underground.

"Thank God…" she let out. "I can think again."

"Good to hear." Leo replied.

"Casey tried to tell me what was going on, but I didn't-" April saw Splinter in the cell, her eyes going wide. "Oh… Oh God…"

"Dregg's latest weapon." Donnie explained. "Some kinda toxin that turns people into Vreen. He got Sensei earlier."

"And I'm here to undo the damage?" April asked.

"We both are." Hisako said.

"With Splinter down here, isolated from the hive mind, we were hoping you two could dive in and break Dregg's hold on him." Kagome added.

Sentinel wrestled Splinter into a chair, Bishop quickly strapping him to it with heavy restraints.

"Hopefully this will hold him long enough." he remarked.

Casey turned to Leo.

"I gave Tai and the others some of my photon pucks." he announced. "Hopefully, those'll be enough to blow the nests."

"I'm surprised you're not out there with them." Kagome mused.

"My place is here, keeping an eye on April." Casey said simply, his grip tightening on his hockey stick.

Donnie nodded. "Agreed."

Sage and Dusk set up two chairs next to Splinter, Hisako and April both taking one.

"Strap us down, too." Hisako told Bishop. "And have those neural clamps on standby should this go south."

"April… Hisako…" Splinter managed. "Please, don't do this. It's too risky."

"We've done riskier." April said adamantly. "You're not gonna change my mind, Splinter. I'm _not_ leaving you like this."

"Neither of us are." Hisako agreed.

The two were strapped to their chairs. They turned to each other, shared a nod, then closed their eyes, focusing. They held hands, focusing as their auras flickered to life.

"Incredible…" Leader remarked in awe.

Kasumi had her head bowed in prayer. One by one, all of the Hamato siblings did the same.

"Please…" Karai pleaded. "Please work…"

* * *

April's body hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Ow…" she let out, pulling herself up and looking around. All around her, there was nothing but dense, thick fog.

"Hisako?" she called out. "Hisako, where are you?!"

"Over here!" came Hisako's voice.

After a few minutes, she emerged from the fog. April sighed in relief before taking stock of their surroundings again.

"This is Splinter's mind?" she asked. "Didn't expect it to be so... foggy."

"It's clouded." Hisako explained. "His fear, his despair… it's coalescing."

"Right." April nodded. "Forgot this isn't your first rodeo."

"I'm in unfamiliar territory, though." Hisako said. "Usually, his mind is a blank slate."

"I'd say our first step is tracking Splinter down in this mess." April mused. "Easier said than done."

A faint buzzing noise filled the air.

"Or we could follow the buzzing." Hisako offered.

"Right." April gestured in the direction of the buzzing. "Well, age before beauty."

"Please." Hisako snorted. "You're older than me."

April blinked in surprise.

"I am?" she questioned.

"Yep." Hisako confirmed as they went along. "I'm the youngest Hamato child."

"You're kidding." April remarked.

"Nope." Hisako shook her head. "Donnie did the math. From oldest to youngest, it's Karai, Kagome, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Vee, Mikey, then me."

"Huh." April let out. "You learn something new every day."

After a minute, she put a hand to her ear. "The buzzing's getting louder. You hear it?"

Hisako nodded.

"It's coming from up ahead." she announced.

Carefully, they slipped through the fog until they came across a massive insect hive. It seemed to emanate a deep buzzing noise, occasionally punctuated by a cruel laugh from Dregg.

"A hive built in Splinter's mind." April mused. "I am so glad Mikey can't see this."

"I'm glad Vee can't see this." Hisako replied. "She'd be freaking out like nobody's business."

April looked over the hive.

"Okay, this has gotta be what's connecting Splinter to the Vreen's hive mind." she pieced together. "If we smash it, think it'll free him?"

"We can't just smash things willy-nilly." Hisako insisted. "We have no idea what kind of damage that will cause to Splinter's psyche."

"Right." April nodded. "Scope out the situation, then smash."

They slipped inside the hive. The second they did, it tried to grab at them.

"Yikes!" cried Hisako.

They quickly slashed at the ground with their tessen and it seemed to settle down.

"This thing is alive?!" April demanded.

"It's an extension of Dregg's will!" Hisako replied. "We can't stay here too long."

"Agreed." April said with a nod. "Get in, find Splinter, get out. We don't have time to screw around."

* * *

In the real world, both girls were pale and sweaty. A slight buzz escaped April's lips, a sound that made all of those watching jump.

"I don't like the sound of that." Mikey gulped.

"This was foolhardy." Sentinel declared as he grabbed the clamps. "We should end this before it's too late."

He made as if to place them on April and Hisako, but Leo quickly jumped in his path.

"Back off!" he ordered.

"The longer those two are exposed to the hive, the more chance they have of succumbing." Sentinel reminded him. "Do you really want to give Dregg warriors as powerful as them?"

"Of course not, but-" Leo began.

"There's no 'but' to it, Gamaron." Sentinel snarled.

"Sentinel!" Leader shouted. "Enough! Do not forget yourself."

Sentinel turned to him.

"Leader, the red-haired one is already beginning to succumb." he argued. "How can you just stand there and allow this?"

"We must allow them to try." Leader insisted. "Now stand down."

Sentinel hesitated, then nodded.

"They freed us from Dregg." Leader went on. "We owe them this much."

Sentinel put a hand to his chest.

"Then why do we still obey lesser creatures?" he muttered.

"Sentinel!" Sage admonished.

"Excuse me?" Raph demanded, getting in Sentinel's face. "Who are you calling lesser? We saved your feathery ass!"

"And yet, here we stand with these still in our chests!" Sentinel snapped. "You promised us true freedom!"

"This will not end well." Dusk sighed.

"Sentinel, watch your tongue!" Leader ordered.

"Those devices are fused into your chest." Sarah informed Sentinel. "They can't be removed as simply as taking off a hat. If we just tear them out, it could kill you."

"And we're supposed to believe that you will remove them?" Sentinel demanded. "That you won't use the remote against us?! We've spent decades under the thumb of that Malignoid!"

"Sentinel, we have no reason to lie to you, or deceive you." Leo insisted. "And I swear on my honor as a Hamato Clan ninja that once this is over, we'll get those things off."

"And what's stopping you from doing it NOW?!" Sentinel shouted.

"SENTINEL!" Leader yelled, grabbing him by the neck. "Their planet is being attacked. Their father is being assimilated. Their allies are fighting for their lives. And their friends are currently battling a losing war for their father's freedom. Our petty desires are not the top concern right now."

Sentinel looked around, his expression softening as Leader released him.

"Now apologize." he ordered.

Sentinel nodded, bowing before the others.

"Forgive me." he said with remorse. "We have been enslaved for Dregg for so long. I just want to be truly free. But that is no excuse for my behavior."

"This situation isn't ideal for any of us, but fighting amongst ourselves is pointless." Kasumi replied. "If Dregg is to be defeated, we need to work together and not lose our heads."

"Uh... guys?" Casey cut in. "The girls are bleeding."

They turned, seeing April and Hisako's noses were indeed bleeding. They also had serious scuffs on their feet, as if something kept trying to grab them.

"Come on…" Kagome begged softly. "Come on…"

* * *

Within the hive, the floor suddenly burst up, grabbing April's leg and beginning to absorb her.

"Help!" she screamed as she began sinking. "It's got me!"

Hisako quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her free.

"We have to keep moving." she insisted.

"It's getting stronger." April noted.

"That just means we're getting closer." Hisako replied. "Why would it be getting stronger unless it was protecting something?"

"Here's hoping we live long enough to find out." April said dryly.

They kept going, eventually coming out into a massive chamber. The two looked around.

"This has gotta be the heart of the hive." April remarked. "But where's Splinter?"

Hisako looked up, seeing Splinter suspended in the air. Several strange tendrils were coming out of his chest, embedding themselves in the wall and ceiling.

"Splinter!" she cried out.

April looked up as well, gasping.

"Don't worry, Splinter!" she called up. "We're gonna get you outta here!"

She turned to Hisako.

"What do we do?" she asked desperately. "Cut him loose?"

"I…" Hisako began. "I don't…"

Suddenly, an evil laugh filled the hive. Hisako and April immediately stood back to back, looking around.

"Oh, no…" Hisako let out.

"Oh, yes!" came Dregg's voice. "Welcome to the Hive, Terrans."

April drew her tessen, scowling.

"Show yourself!" she demanded.

"Gladly." Dregg said with a dark chuckle.

The floor rose up, coalescing into Dregg's form.

"Let our sensei go!" Hisako ordered.

"If you insist." Dregg replied.

He snapped his fingers and Splinter dropped to the ground, the tendrils in his chest maneuvering him like puppet strings.

"No, Splinter!" April cried.

"Sensei, you have to fight it!" Hisako begged. "Please!"

"He'll be fighting something, alright." Dregg remarked.

The evil insect raised his hand, bringing it down in a chopping motion and Splinter attacked. A melee ensued, the two girls forced on the defensive as they refused to hurt Splinter. This proved to be their downfall as Splinter successfully pinned Hisako down. April jumped up, charging at them.

"No!" she screamed. "Stop it!"

She swung her tessen, cutting through one of the tendrils. The tendril retreated, shrivelling to dust as the hive began to crumble.

"That's it…" Hisako let out in realization. "Do it again!"

April quickly cut through another one and the chitin on Splinter's body began to flake off, revealing his fur.

"Yes!" Hisako cheered.

She cut through several tendrils on Splinter's chest as life began returning to the rat master's eyes.

"What?" Dregg exclaimed. "No! Stop them my puppet! Destroy them!"

"We're cutting this puppet down, Bug Boy!" April declared, slicing through three more tendrils.

The hive continued to fall to pieces, Dregg's form melting grotesquely. Splinter took hold of the last tendril in his chest, looking dead in Dregg's eyes.

"Leave my mind at once!" He demanded, yanking the tendril clear out of his chest.

Dregg let out a scream before collapsing into a puddle and evaporating into nothingness.

* * *

In the real world, Splinter's chitin dissolved into dust and his eyes cleared. The girls let go of each other, the glow dying as they sagged in their chairs. Leo tentatively opened the door, approaching Splinter.

"Sensei?" he asked.

Splinter looked over to him, smiling warmly.

"Hello, my son." he greeted warmly.

Leo let out a combination laugh and relieved sigh as he hurriedly released him before hugging him. Sarah and Bishop released Hisako and April, both girls completely out cold as Sarah checked their pulses.

"They're alright." she assured everyone. "But they're completely exhausted."

"And completely devoid of chitin." Bishop reported.

"They succeeded." Sage marveled.

"It was a close battle, but they prevailed." Splinter said.

"Just one thing left to do." Leo said as he clenched his fists, a look of determination on his face. "It's time for Dregg to get squished."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, that's that. Next chapter is the final showdown with Dregg.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	147. The Swarm

**Chapter 146: The Swarm**

* * *

Around the same time as Hisako and April's mental struggle, Tai and his group had arrived at one of the nests. Vreen drones flew in and out at random, making it quite clear they were in the right place.

"Alright everyone, we need to destroy this building." Tai declared.

"I'm open to suggestions on how." Mizuki remarked.

Tai smiled, holding up a pack containing Casey's photon pucks.

"Uh, what are those?" Mizuki asked.

"Photon pucks, courtesy of Casey Jones." Tai replied. "We'll use them to blow this nest to kingdom come."

"Hope everyone has some of those." Jade said.

Tai slung the pack over his back and they scaled the walls as stealthily as possible, sneaking down through the skylight. The entire inside was strung up with webbing, people cocooned to the walls. Erika checked one of the people to see if they could be saved. After a minute, she sighed, turning to the group and shaking her head.

"It's safe to assume none of these people are still alive." Hana remarked.

Jade sighed, shaking her head.

"Poor bastards." she muttered.

Makoto clenched his fists, his teeth gritting in anger.

"Dregg has a lot to answer for, that's for sure." he vowed.

"We'll make sure they get avenged." Tai assured.

They got to work, setting the photon pucks up around the support beams.

"That should do it." Jade said.

Tai was just about to press a button to set them off when Dregg's voice suddenly came out from the darkness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Everyone turned to see several Vreen crawling from the shadows, Dregg's voice coming from them.

"Dregg…" Hana let out, a hand going to her sword.

Jade scowled, pointing a condemning finger at him.

"Tell me, you bastard!" she shouted. "How many innocent lives did you take to make your drones?!"

"I don't know, Terran." Dregg replied casually. "Do you bother to count how many loaves of bread you've eaten in your lifetime? Or how many times you've brushed your teeth?"

"Bastard!" Mizuki yelled.

"That's the way the world works." Dregg shot back. "The flesh of the weak is the food of the strong. And no one in the universe. Is stronger. Than me and my hive!"

"Then what does that make us?!" Tai shouted, slamming his fist on the detonation button for the pucks. "Move it! NOW!"

The Hamato ninjas all scrambled to flee, Mizuki shooting arrows into any Vreen in their way. They got out just as the building collapsed, several screams of pain sounding as all the bugs inside were either crushed or burnt to death. One Vreen, crushed in rubble from the waist down, looked up, Dregg's laugh coming from it.

"You think this will matter?" he taunted. "I can replace my Vreen as quickly as you can kill them! I have troops to spare, Terrans. Can you say the same?"

Jade didn't bother to dignify that with a response. Instead, she approached the downed Vreen, swinging her staff down and crushing its skull. Almost as soon as she did, she felt a searing, sharp pain in her right arm. She recoiled in pain, looking and gasping at the sight of a Vreen stinger in her arm.

"Fuck!" Jade screamed, quickly yanking the stinger out. "Erika, tourniquet! Quick!"

Erika quickly ran over with one. Jade rolled back her sleeve, allowing everyone to see the infection beginning to spread up her arm. Together, they quickly wrapped the tourniquet around the spot just above the puncture, cinching it tight.

"Tai, your sword." Jade began. "I need you to cut off my arm."

"What?!" Tai exclaimed.

"You heard me!" Jade snapped. "We gotta stop the spread!"

"You want me to chop off your arm?" Tai demanded. "Are you insane?!"

"Either I lose an arm, or I lose my humanity!" Jade shot back. "Pick one!"

Tai hesitated, then nodded, drawing his sword. Jade held out her arm, clenching her teeth and looking away as Tai raised his blade over his head, bringing it down with all his might.

" _ **WAIT!**_ " Erika suddenly screamed.

Tai's sword stopped mere inches above Jade's arm.

"I've got a better idea." Erika explained.

She sat down in front of Jade, taking her arm before placing her mouth over the puncture, sucking on the wound for a minute before spitting.

"I get it." Jade realized. "Like an evil snake bite."

Erika nodded before placing her lips over the wound again, sucking out more of the venom. She gagged, turning away and spitting out a mix of blood and greenish-purple fluid.

"Salty…" she rasped before doing it a third time.

"Be careful, Erika." Tai warned.

Erika spit again before replying.

"I know what I'm doing." she insisted

After the fourth round, Jade's skin began turning back to its normal color. Eventually, it completely disappeared, and Erika wrapped gauze around the puncture before wiping the blood off of her mouth.

"Whew…" Jade sighed, pulling her sleeve back down. "Close one."

Mizuki handed Erika a water bottle, which she used to gargle with and rinse out the taste.

"How was it?" Makoto joked lightly.

"I won't say it's the grossest thing I've ever tasted." Erika replied. "But it's pretty damn close."

"Okay, we gotta be more careful." Tai cut in.

* * *

Across town, the Mutanimals were preparing to attack another nest.

"Alright, we all know what to do." Hob said. "Those of us with softer skin stay out here and offer support. Slash, Leatherhead, Herman, Zog, you four go in and plant the explosives."

"You got it." Slash replied.

Herman gave him a salute. "Sir, yes sir!"

With that, the four rushed in, a bag of pucks on Zog's belt.

"I never thought I'd be facing the Vreen here." Zog remarked.

"First time for everything, I suppose." Slash mused.

The Vreen soon began swarming them, but everyone outside laid down cover fire. Ace, Wingnut, and Pete dropped bombs down on them, while Hob fired on them with his shotgun. Bludgeon and Man Ray hit them with harpoons.

"Hurry up!" Screwloose shouted. "We're getting swarmed out here!"

The foursome inside finished placing the pucks, Slash slamming his finger down on the detonation button.

"Run like hell!" he screamed.

They fled as the place went up in flames.

"Well, that was eventful." Wingnut remarked.

"It ain't over yet." Hob reminded them.

" _Not by a long shot._ " Lindsey reported via a comm link. " _I just got word from Tai's team that they got delayed. Seiko's squadron finished with one of the factories, Lily and Carter are helping the NYPD keep civilians off the streets, and Hisako and April are still dealing with Splinter's infection._ "

"Anything else?" Hob questioned.

" _The Justice Force called in from warehouse number 3,_ " Lindsey replied, " _and the Guardians were taking down factory number two. That just leaves the sewage plant the turtles discovered and warehouses 4 and 5._ "

* * *

Outside Warehouse #3, the Justice Force were scoping out the place.

"I'll handle planting the bombs." the Silver Sentry decided. "The Vreen's stingers can't pierce my skin."

"Be careful!" Rita urged.

"We'll cover you." Nobody added. "Take care of any that get out."

As if on cue, several Vreen buzzed out. Shadow grabbed several of them, holding them in place as Radical caused them all to disappear into blinding light.

"One of the benefits of being a blob monster." Shadow bragged lightly. "I can't be stung."

"Don't get cocky, Shadow!" Rook warned.

"Go, Sentry!" Link ordered. "We've got this!"

With that, the Sentry darted into the building, getting to work planting the bombs. Several Vreen did indeed try to sting him, but they merely bounced off.

"What _are_ you?!" Dregg demanded through one Vreen.

"A hero." the Sentry retorted. "Now get off my planet!"

He hit the button, the building going up in flames. After a minute or two, the Sentry calmly walked out of the fire, brushing ash off his uniform while Nobody just shook his head.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"What can I say?" the Sentry quipped. "I like the drama."

Rita put two fingers to her head, focusing.

"The buzzing's gone from here, but it's still strong." she reported.

Rook picked her up, putting her on his back.

"Then let's get going." he declared.

* * *

Before one of the factories, Seiko and the rest of the Hamato Clan parents, sans Shiden, lurked outside.

"I'll hang back and provide cover fire." Patrick decided, tapping the holster for his service pistol. "The rest of you are better at sneaking around than me."

They all nodded, sneaking forward.

"I can't remember the last time we went out on a mission." Nanami remarked.

"These days, our children do most of the fighting." Yukio replied.

They crept into the factory, looking around.

"Mika and I will plant the bombs." Seiko told them. "The rest of you watch our backs."

The two women slipped through, beginning their mission. Several Vreen did start swarming, but Patrick put them down with several precise shots, the others cutting them down. Nanami thrust her yari (1) through one Vreen's chest, before pulling a knife out of her belt and throwing it through another's head. Yukio sliced several apart with his sword, while Mika speared several with her naginata as Seiko planted the rest of her bombs.

"We're ready!" she shouted. "Get clear!"

She pressed the button, and they scrambled to get out as the bombs went off. The fire erupted and everyone hit the ground, taking cover. They all looked back at the fire as Vreen dropped to the ground smoking. One screeched and tried to lunge at Yukio, but Patrick quickly shot it down.

"Hell's got a bug problem now." he reported.

* * *

The Guardians stood outside another factory, scoping the area out.

"Drones on every entrance and swarming the roof." Samson reported. "We have to assume all are armed with the transformative stingers."

" _Exercise extreme caution while planting the bombs._ " Mortu warned over the comm link.

With that, they carefully crept into the area, looking around. The bugs were everywhere, and they were quickly noticed.

"Samson, plant the bombs!" one of the Guardians ordered. "We'll cover you!"

Samson rushes in, his sword drawn as he sliced through several bugs. The other Guardians did the same, jumping and weaving to avoid the bugs. As they held the Vreen back, Samson got to work planting the bombs.

"You meddlesome fleshlings!" Dregg ranted. "You are only delaying the inevitable! This world belongs to the Vreen!"

"You're nothing more than an intruder, Dregg!" Samson shot back. "This is _our_ world, and you're not welcome here!"

With that, he placed the last bomb, slamming his fist onto the detonation switch. All of the Guardians fled just as they exploded. Afterwards, Samson put a finger to his ear.

"Mission accomplished." he reported. "The nest is down."

"Excellent." Mortu replied. "Only three more to go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai and the others had arrived at the sewage plant where Splinter had been infected.

"Leo said this is where Dregg was hunkered down." Makoto recalled. "This is our perfect chance to take him out."

"Provided Bug Boy is still here." Jade pointed out.

"Even if he isn't, we can still take down this nest." Hana added.

"Hana's right." Tai agreed. "Mom said her squad's headed for the last factory and the Mutanimals have the warehouse. That just leaves this plant as his final nest in the city."

They crept in, when out of the blue, Dregg himself swooped down.

"To think such feeble beings as Terrans would cause me so much grief." he grumbled. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!"

"You have no idea what we can accomplish, Dregg!" Mizuki shot back. "You underestimate humanity, you pay the price!"

"A mistake I will not make again!" Dregg vowed.

He launched at them, a swarm of Xaxx Bees behind him.

"MOVE!" Jade shrieked.

They quickly scrambled out of the way, but the bees and Dregg surrounded the ninjas, buzzing loudly and angrily.

"You will join my ranks." Dregg declared. "Then I will set you on your friends and families, and I will leave you with just enough consciousness that you will know what you are doing. You cannot escape us. Resistance is futile!"

"Hey, Dregg!" Erika piped up. "I have a question for you! Do they have spiders on Sectoid-1?"

Dregg blinked in surprise. "What?"

On cue, Makoto threw his hoodie off, shifting into Spider Bytez.

"Come into my parlor, asshole!" he dared.

With that, he charged at the evil insectoid, tackling him and getting into a fistfight.

"Quick, while he's distracted!" Tai ordered.

The others scrambled to plant the bombs while Makoto and Dregg were throwing each other around. Erika planted one, only for a Xaxx Bee to swoop on her. She let out a shriek, beating it back with her tonfa.

Dregg swung at Makoto, who ducked before grabbing him with his two lowest arms, beating him senseless with the upper four before throwing him into a wall. Dregg breathed heavily, before spreading his wings and swooping up in a rage.

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " he screamed at the top of his voice, his chest opening up to reveal the missile launcher.

"...Oh shit." Makoto squeaked out.

"Run!" Tai screamed.

They all began running, but Erika had been swarmed by Xaxx Bees. Makoto saw this happening.

"Erika!" he shouted, running over to her and beating the bees back.

As he was doing this, Dregg fired a missile right at the bombs. Seeing what was about to happen, Makoto shoved Erika away just as the bombs went off. The combined might of the missiles and the bombs caused an even bigger explosion than any previous ones, and the building quickly began collapsing on them…

 **-X-**

Tai and the others made it out just as the building went down.

"Is everybody okay?" Mizuki asked.

Tai looked around.

"Erika…" he let out, beginning to panic. "Where's Erika?!"

"Makoto's gone too!" Hana cried.

They looked at the ruins of the plant, horror dawning on them.

"No…" Jade choked out. "It… it can't be!"

 **-X-**

Inside the building, Makoto was pinned under a massive piece of rubble. He could barely move, and it was hard to breathe. He struggled to escape, but failed, beginning to hyperventilate in panic.

"Hello?" he called out desperately. "HELLO?! Somebody, please! I'm stuck! I can't move! Help me!"

He took a minute to catch his breath, looking around, before catching a glimpse of Erika down there with him. She was unconscious, covered in ash, and with a bad gash on the side of her head. As he took in the view, Makoto's mind drifted to a vision of New York conquered by Dregg, the entire Hamato Clan assimilated into the Vreen. These two sights combined caused him to grit his teeth, struggling to get up.

"C'mon, Makoto…" he managed through clenched teeth. "You can do this…"

He rose up slowly, the rubble actually budging. Once he managed to get to his feet, he placed his hands on the rubble covering him, pushing up with all his might.

 **-X-**

On the surface, the rest of Tai's group was trying desperately to find the two. Hana then saw some of the rubble beginning to move.

"Over here!" she called out.

"Be careful!" Jade warned. "It could be Dregg!"

They hurried over, seeing the rubble shift some more. Makoto's face and hands soon appeared, the former beet-red from the effort of lifting the debris.

"He's alive?!" Mizuki exclaimed in surprise and relief.

With a cry of effort, Makoto shoved the rubble off of him before climbing out, panting hard as he collapsed.

"Erika…" he managed. "She's… still in there…"

Tai quickly descended, pulling Erika out. She was completely out of it, but thankfully alive.

"Is she…" Makoto began.

"She's okay." Tai confirmed. "You saved her."

"Great." Makoto gave a thumbs up. "Well... I'm gonna just... kick back... catch my breath… Maybe... pass out for... a minute or two."

"Go for it, man." Tai said with a smile. "We've got you."

As Makoto sat down, catching his breath, Tai got a call on his cell phone. He quickly answered it.

"Leo?" he asked.

" _All clear._ " Leo reported. " _Hisako and April got Dregg out of Splinter's head._ "

"That's great!" Tai exclaimed. "We just took down all of his nests. Makoto, Erika, and Jade could use some medical attention though."

" _Bring them to the EPF and call the others as well._ " Leo instructed. " _It's time to plan our final assault._ "

* * *

At the EPF, Makoto and Erika were laid out in the medical bay, Hisako and April right next to them. Sarah examined Jade's arm, making sure she had no signs of infection. Splinter fully checked himself for chitin, finishing and slipping his gi back on.

"You are certain Erika removed all of the venom?" he asked.

"God, I hope so." Jade replied.

"Well, God is on your side today." Sarah reported. "You're infection free."

Jade sighed in relief before turning to the others.

"So what's the plan to take Dregg down?" she asked Leo.

"His mothership." Leo replied. "It's the nerve center of his operation and it has to be somewhere in the city."

"What's it look like?" Slash asked.

"A giant hornet." Mikey replied. "A big, mechanical hornet the size of a skyscraper."

"So… like that?" Slash questioned, pointing out the window.

Everyone looked, gaping to see the Hornetron emerging from the East River.

"...That's it." Mikey said meekly.

"Guess he's not happy we destroyed his nests." Nobody mused.

"Leo," Lily began, "you have a plan?"

"I'm working on it!" Leo shot back.

"Come on, kid!" Hob insisted. "We're running out of time here!"

Leo racked his brain for an idea before turning to Sarah.

"Doctor, do we have any weapons here that stand a chance at stopping it?" he asked quickly. "Anything that could get us onto the ship?"

"I have a few EMPs and electrical guns that may work." Sarah replied. "As for a way up there, I'm afraid not."

"I'll take what I can get." Leo decided. "We can ground it with the EMP and guns."

"As for getting up there, we use the TCRI Transmat." Sam offered. "Here's hoping all those sleepless nights Professor Honeycutt spent modifying it paid off."

"Sarah and I will watch over the wounded." Bishop told them. "We'll keep them safe. I promise."

* * *

Hurrying to TCRI, the remaining Hamato siblings and Kagome stood on the transmat as Honeycutt quickly programmed in the location.

"You sure we shouldn't bring the others?" Kagome asked.

"They'll be holding Dregg's attention down here." Leo answered. "Besides, the smaller the group, the less chance of getting caught."

"And the better chance of us getting to that bug and squashing him." Vee added.

Honeycutt finished typing on the console, giving them a nod.

"Good luck, everyone!" he declared before pressing a button. The group was sheathed in blue light before disappearing.

* * *

They reappeared inside Dregg's ship, in a deserted hallway.

"It's quiet." Donnie whispered. "Too quiet."

"Hey, that's my line." Mikey objected.

"Let's just find Dregg and put an end to this nightmare." Karai cut in.

"Seconded." Raph agreed.

They all looked around, Donnie noticing several power lines in the ceiling.

"I think those are power conduits." he remarked.

"Oh, that's really interesting!" Raph said sarcastically. "Thanks for sharing, Donnie."

Donnie sighed, pointing to where the power lines were leading.

"Meathead, the conduits are all converging that way, which means that whatever is going on in that direction is important." he explained. "Which means Dregg is most likely that way."

"How about next time you lead with that?" Raph deadpanned.

They started following the conduits, which eventually led them to a control room, where Dregg sat, observing the Hornetron's flight over the city. Everyone saw him, falling completely silent. Leo turned to Karai, making a waving motion with his hand like a snake. Karai nodded, shifting into her snake form before slithering into the shadows. With that, Leo motioned to the others, everyone creeping into the shadows in various positions around Dregg, who remained on his throne, his eyes never leaving the city.

"I'm so glad you could join me, Gamarons." he said casually.

"Oh, man…" Mikey let out. "Busted!"

"Did you honestly think I didn't know the second you stepped foot on _my_ ship?" Dregg asked. "I am not some Terran criminal with a brain the size of a pea. I am Lord Dregg! The king of all insect life on this planet, and future ruler of-"

Vee promptly jumped out of the shadows, landing a solid kick that knocks Dregg right out of his chair.

"Sorry to be rude, but you left yourself completely open monologuing." she said casually, drawing her kamas. "Now c'mon and give us your best shot; I'm sick and tired of listening to you preach."

The others emerged from the shadows as well, drawing their own weapons.

"You want us bowed at your feet, Dregg?" Leo asked. "You'll have to do it by force."

Dregg scowled, getting up and wiping his chin.

"Alright, pests." he hissed. "You want force? I'll give you force."

Kagome made a "bring it" gesture with two fingers. "Let's go!"

Dregg spread his wings and launched himself at Kagome. They clashed as the rest of the Hamato siblings got in on the fight. They traded blows, dodged missiles, and just tried everything in their power to cut down Dregg. Still the Malignoid conqueror refused to go down.

"You slaughtered my children, destroyed my nests!" he ranted. "I will make you suffer for that!"

That comment ignited Leo's rage as he kicked Dregg back.

"You think this life is all about you, don't you?" he demanded. "Why not spare some of that empathy for the people you killed?!"

"Why should I care for lesser life forms?" Dregg shot back. "They are a pestilence on this universe! I am doing them a favor by bringing them into my hive."

"The only lesser life form here is you, Dregg!" Vee retorted. "On this planet, bugs get squashed and exterminated, and that's exactly what we're gonna do to you!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Dregg questioned. "The six of you can barely-"

He cut himself off, doing a quick head count.

"Six…" he let out, realization dawning. "There's seven of you. Where's the seventh?!"

Leo smirked. "Oh, probably about done sabotaging your ship right about now."

* * *

In the engine room, Karai blasted several power nodes with a massive electrical gun taken from the EPF. The surge of power caused the nodes to explode and cause a chain reaction in the ship.

"That's for infecting my father!" she declared.

With that, she made a run for it, soon making it back to the control room where her siblings were still facing Dregg. She whistled, getting his attention.

"Hey, Dregg!" she taunted.

He turned around, only to take a full power electric blast to the chest. Dregg spasmed and babbled in pain for several seconds before dropping to the ground, out cold.

"Nice going, Karai." Raph complimented.

"Speaking of going," Mikey began, "RUN FOR IT!"

They quickly scrambled to escape.

"Alright, we need an escape pod yesterday!" Vee insisted.

They made it to a nearby room, seeing several escape pods around and making for the nearest one.

"Get in!" Leo ordered. "C'mon!"

They piled in, and Leo slammed his fist on the button. The pod jetted out as the entire ship exploded into fiery rubble.

 **-X-**

As the pod flew to safety, the drones began dropping out of the sky.

"The Vreen are all shutting down." Donnie reported. "Mission accomplished."

"I don't think even Dregg can survive that." Karai mused.

"Jeez, Karai." Vee let out. "Jinx it, why don't ya?"

Karai simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

Much later, clean up crews were gathering up all of the now dead Vreen and helping the now de-transformed victims. The Hamato Clan, Mutanimals, and Justice Force were helping as well, Hob acting a bit too happy when he lit several dead bugs on fire. In the EPF, the Hamato family and Kagome all waited outside the surgical center. The doors opened and Sarah came out, wearing a surgical mask.

"I did it." she reported, holding up the four circular disks that had once been in the chests of the Inuwashi Gunjin.

"Good to hear." said Raph. "Now, you have a sledgehammer handy so we can smash 'em?"

Mikey handed him one at that.

"Was holding onto it for ya, Raphie." he replied.

"And… where did you get that?" Leo questioned.

"Leo, haven't you learned by now?" Karai asked. "When it comes to Mikey, there are some things better left a mystery."

Leo nodded in agreement at that. With that settled, Mikey took the disks from Sarah, setting them on the ground before stepping back and allowing Raph to bring the hammer down on them.

"While he does that, perhaps you'd like to see the Gunjin?" Sarah offered.

"Please and thank you." Kagome said.

She ushered them into the surgical center where the Gunjin were all sitting up, bandages on their chests. All of them had claws to their chests in disbelief.

"A deal's a deal." said Leo. "We got the disks out. You're free."

"No words can express the gratitude we hold for you creatures." Leader remarked.

"This is something we will never be able to fully repay." Sage added.

"No need to thank us." Mikey assured. "Just pay it forward."

"What now, Leader?" Dusk asked. "Where will we go?"

"Why go anywhere?" Vee questioned. "No one's kicking you out. Besides, our planet has kind of become a halfway house for wayward aliens."

"Yeah!" Mikey agreed. "Like Zog, Starlee, Wingnut and Screwloose."

"Sam talked it over with Mortu." Donnie added. "He's more than happy to let you stay at TCRI if you want."

"But don't feel that you have to stay." Leo clarified. "You're free to come and go as you please."

"Of course." Leader said, nodding. "Thank you."

All four Gunjin bowed to the Hamato siblings at that. They returned the bow before the Gunjin took their leave. As they left, Bishop stuck his head in.

"The injured ninjas are coming to." he reported.

They all went to the infirmary, where Makoto was sitting up in bed. Erika was awake, but remained laying down. Both April and Hisako were still out cold, Kirby leaning on the former's bed and sleeping as well.

"Hey Doc, any change in Hisako or April?" Leo asked Sarah.

"Still conked out, I'm afraid." Sarah answered. "But you can take Hisako home if you wish."

The siblings nodded, letting the two of them rest before turning their attention to Makoto.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"Been worse." Makoto replied. "Did we win?"

"Yeah buddy, we won." Mikey assured.

"Yay…" Erika let out as she put a hand to her head, gingerly touching the bandages. "Major concussion… fun."

"I'm honestly surprised Makoto was able to lift all that rubble up without transforming." Donnie remarked. "I ran tests on his maximum strength limit; he'd have to have exerted ten times that much force to pull it off."

Makoto shrugged. "People do crazy things when they're in love."

Erika looked over at him, giving him a soft smile.

"You so stole that from Hercules." she accused.

"Well, it works in this context." Makoto defended.

They both chuckled before Erika let out a sigh. "I need a vacation."

"Ditto." said Makoto. "I hear Florida is nice this time of year."

"Well, why don't we go out and do something fun once the doc lets you out?" Mikey suggested. "Go to the beach, maybe the YMCA, have a fun day."

"A vacation." Karai remarked. "Sounds nice."

"My mom owns a beachside condo we could go to." Kagome said. "I'll talk to her and see what we can do."

"Sweet." Makoto remarked. "Well, until then, I'm gonna take a nap."

"You do that, buddy." Mikey told him. "You earned it."

With that, he laid back down, closing his eyes.

* * *

Later, the Hamato family and Lee women exited the EPF, Leo carrying Hisako on his back.

"Visiting the condo sounds lovely." Kasumi said. "I'll make arrangements."

"I'll make sure the suits are packed so we can enjoy the ocean as well." Donnie assured.

"Aw yeah!" Mikey punched the air excitedly. "Beach party!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, that's the end of Dregg.

And yeah, Makoto lifting up all that rubble was taken from _Spider-Man: Homecoming_. In this case, his motivation was saving Erika, not just saving the city.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	148. Beach Party

**Chapter 147: Beach Party**

* * *

One week later, a train of vehicles made its way to the beach. The Lee family car was in front, followed by the Shellraiser, the Party Wagon, an SUV driven by Kirby, and Casey's motorcycle. In the Shellraiser, Donnie was going over supplies and a checklist, making sure they brought everything they would need.

"Towels, sunscreen, beach ball, enviro-packs…" he listed off. "Cooler, umbrella… I think this is everything."

"This is gonna be the best beach party EVER!" Mikey cheered.

"So where exactly are we headed?" Hisako asked.

"Kasumi's private beach." Leo replied. "Apparently she owns a condo there."

"Is it gonna be big enough for all of us?" Vee questioned.

"She owns a small condominium complex." Donnie explained.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Vee said.

"Should we really be surprised finding this out?" Raph questioned. "Let's face it, Kasumi makes Scrooge McDuck look like a homeless bum."

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration." Karai pointed out.

Raph shrugged. "You know what I mean."

Eventually, they pulled up onto a beach, the cars coming to a stop. They got out, approaching a fair sized building that was roughly the size of the Lee mansion. It was square in shape with several windows and balconies overlooking the ocean. There were palm trees and well tended tropical plants all over.

"Welcome to the Kohaku Enterprises Private Beach Condominium." Kasumi said proudly. "I keep it reserved for family functions."

Everyone looked at it in awe, then Jade broke into a wide smile.

"Oh, hell yes!" she cheered.

"There are plenty of areas for each of you." Kasumi went on. "Each family will get their own for the trip."

"Casey, you can stick with us if you want." April offered.

"Now that's an offer I will not turn down." Casey replied.

"Well then…" Tai clapped his hands, "let's get settled in and hit the beach!"

* * *

Everyone headed in and got settled. The condos themselves were very comfortable and lush, nothing like a normal hotel. The Turtles and the Lee family all took the penthouse, which had enough rooms to accommodate them all. Mikey threw himself back on his bed, sighing in rapture.

"This... is the softest bed I've ever laid my shell on." he declared.

"These beds have the same mattresses you guys have back in the lair." Kagome pointed out.

"Eh, Mikey's just being Mikey." Raph pointed out.

"Shall we hit the beach?" Donnie asked.

Hisako was already rummaging through her bag, pulling out a new swimsuit.

"Let us girls get changed, then hell yeah." she replied, disappearing into her room.

"That… wasn't her usual swimsuit." Vee remarked.

"Nope." Kagome agreed. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Hisako came out a few minutes later, dressed in a green and black gradient striped tank top and a pair of short black shorts.

"What do you think?" she asked, giving a twirl.

"Looks great!" Karai declared.

Mikey immediately snapped a picture on his T-Phone. "I am sending this to Sam."

Hisako turned red at that, everyone laughing.

* * *

At TCRI, Sam was working out. His phone buzzed, and he lifted it up, seeing the picture of Hisako in her swimsuit. His face turned red as he stared at it, getting Samson's attention.

"Everything okay?" the older man asked, coming over.

Sam quickly pocketed the phone. "Yeah, everything's fine."

* * *

"Alright, let's hit the beach!" Raph declared.

They all headed out, Kagome wearing her yellow bikini, and Karai wearing a black and red one. They met up with Tai's group outside; Hana, Erika, Jade, Lily, and Mizuki were wearing bikinis in their preferred colors of pink, blue, green, yellow, and white, Makoto was wearing red swim trunks, Akemi, holding his hand, was wearing a purple one-piece, Carter was dressed in orange trunks, while Tai was donned in a black-and-yellow speedo. He was holding Airi, dressed in a light blue one-piece swimsuit with a frilly built-in skirt.

"I can't believe we have an entire beach to ourselves!" Tai declared excitedly.

"What should we do first?" Mikey asked.

"Swim! Swim! Swim!" Airi insisted.

"I'm going to collect sea shells." Kagome decided.

"Well no matter what we want to do, we can't do it until we're out on the surf." Hana pointed out. "So let's hurry up and get this party started!"

 **-X-**

It wasn't long before they were all settled in and going about playing. Jade and Hana were out in the ocean swimming when Jade was knocked on her back by a wave. She came up, sputtering and wiping at her nose.  
"You okay?" Hana asked.

"Yeah." Jade coughed. "Word of advice: don't get seawater up your nose. Burns like hellfire."

Airi was wading in the surf, splashing happily as Akemi kept an eye on her. Kagome was gathering shells in a bucket, admiring them all. She found a conch shell, holding it to her ear.

"Raph, come check this out!" she said. "If you put it to your ear, you can hear the ocean."

Raph came over, taking the shell and holding it to his own ear.

"Huh." he mused. "I actually can."

"That's because we're at the beach, you two." Donnie deadpanned from under a nearby umbrella. "The myth about being able to hear the ocean is just listening to the air circulate through the shell's interior."

Raph rolled his eyes.

"And he's off, ladies and gentlemen." he declared dryly. "The amazing buzzkill!"

"You know, I've always wanted to bury someone in sand." Kagome cut in.

Raph grinned at that. Donnie held out his hands, shaking both them and his head.

"Oh, no." he insisted. "No way. Not me!"

 **-X-**

Some time later, Donnie found himself buried up to his neck in the sand, a deadpan expression on his face.

"I really hate you guys." he grumbled.

"Relax, Donnie." Kagome assured. "You still have your umbrella."

April and Casey soon came over, April holding up a watermelon and a stick.

"Who wants to do some watermelon splitting?" she asked.

"Ooh, ooh!" Airi declared, raising her hand. "Me! Me!"

"You sure, little breeze?" Casey asked. "It's harder than you might think."

Airi nodded. With that, Hisako tied a blindfold over her eyes, handing her the stick.

"Alright Airi, take three steps forward." she instructed.

Airi took those three steps.

"Go a little farther right." Kagome instructed.

Airi took a few steps to the right, going too far away.

"No no, too far!" April amended. "Go back left!"

"Go straight, and... okay, stop!" Vee ordered.

"Now swing!" Hisako exclaimed.

She waved her hand as Airi swung down, the watermelon splitting on impact.

"Hey, you did it!" Casey cheered.

Airi pulled off her blindfold, seeing the split watermelon and smiling.

"Good job, little breeze." Hisako congratulated.

"Oh yeah!" Airi cheered. "I'm super strong!"

She flexed her muscles playfully. April looked at Hisako, who just shrugged. Mikey suddenly popped up, wearing a pirate hat.

"Mikey's captain of the party boat!" he declared in a fake pirate accent. "Arr!"

"Oh please." Makoto scoffed. "You're a cabin boy at best."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Besides, doesn't a captain need a boat?" Vee asked.

"Get the pirate!" Airi declared, charging at Mikey.

The orange turtle let himself be tackled down, yelping in fake pain as Airi pounded on him playfully.

"Ow, ow!" he cried. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Bad pirate!" Airi shouted. "Leave my friends alone!"

"Get 'im Airi!" Raph urged. "Show that pirate what happens when he messes with the Hamato Clan!"

Eventually, Airi snatched Mikey's hat off of his head, putting it on herself.

"Now _I'm_ the captain of the party boat!" she declared, the hat falling over her eyes.

Everyone laughed as Akemi scooped up Airi, putting her on her shoulders. Airi adjusted the hat, still grinning.

"What are your orders, captain?" she asked.

At that, Airi's stomach growled.

"Food!" she said.

"Well, I packed a grill for this trip." Donnie replied. "I'd love to get it... if only _certain_ people would dig me out."

"Buried treasure!" Airi exclaimed.

Akemi set her down, and Airi quickly began digging him out.

"Aww, do we have to unbury him?" Raph groaned.

"Captain's orders!" Airi said firmly.

"Better listen to her." Kagome conceded.

Eventually, Donnie was free and stood up. He patted Airi on the head before going to get the grill. As he did that, Mikey went over to the cooler, pulling out a frozen pizza.

"Grilled pizza, anyone?" he asked.

"How about we try something new for a change?" Donnie replied. "I'm grilling beef kabobs."

"Do you guys eat anything other than pizza?" Erika questioned.

"Of course we do," said Leo. "We just don't do it very often."

"Donnie's the one who experiments in the kitchen, and his food is always good." Vee added. "Leo on the other hand… he burnt boiled eggs once."

"And I remember one time, he tried to make beef stroganoff." Kagome included, shuddering. "One bite, and the hands of Death nearly took away my soul."

"Dramatic much?" Leo deadpanned.

"Leo, you broke the toaster and the rice cooker." Hisako pointed out. "Three times. In the same day."

Leo raised a hand and opened his mouth to object before sighing and lowering it.

"And Mikey's actually a pretty good cook... when he doesn't try to combine pizza with everything." Karai said.

"Hey, you like my pizza omelets." Mikey reminded them.

"Only because the toppings of pizza can commonly be found in omelets." Karai retorted.

"And the less said about his P-shakes and pizza noodle soup, the better." Donnie included from the grill as he put charcoal in and struck a match.

"Actually, pizza noodle soup is still Leatherhead's favorite food." Hisako recalled. "Somehow. He even got Slash to eat it."

"Like I said, statistically someone would have to like Mikey's kitchen abominations." Donnie mused, laying down the beef kabobs.

"Y'know what, Don?" Mikey piped up, annoyed. "Put your right hand in front of your face."

Donnie blinked before doing so.

"Now talk to it." Mikey commanded.

This was met with some giggles as Donnie lowered his hand, glaring at Mikey.

 **-X-**

As the food cooked, Hisako helped Airi build a sandcastle. They patted it down, making sure it was steady. It was a bit rough, but Airi loved it.

"And the finishing touch…" Airi carefully placed a pink seashell from Kagome's bucket on the top.

"It's perfect, little breeze." Hisako complimented.

"God, I'm starving!" Mikey whined. "I'm so hungry, I could eat…"

His eyes fell on Miko and Midnight, lounging under an umbrella. "...anything."

"Touch Miko, and it's blade city, Mikey!" Tai warned.

"And if you even think of trying to eat Midnight, I will rip off your enviropack and throw you into the ocean." Hisako added.

"Oh, like I'm serious." Mikey shot back. "Dogs are pets, not food."

Airi giggled at that. "Finding Nemo!"

"Wasn't really referencing that intentionally, but okay." Mikey replied.

With that, Tai turned to Donnie, who was paying attention to the grill.

"Make mine well done, please." he requested. "I prefer it that way."

"He really does." Erika cut in. "He hates it when burgers and whatnot are pink or bloody."

"Oh, you're one of those people." Raph mused. "Well, I like mine a nice medium rare. That's the only way to eat beef."

"To each their own." Tai replied. "But to me, rare is just barely above raw."

Once the kabobs were all handed out, Mikey took the opportunity to slap the frozen pizza on the grill.

"You guys can eat beef, but I'm gonna eat like a king." he insisted.

"Saw that coming." Jade remarked, getting murmurs of consent from the others.

"Can you even grill pizza?" Hana asked.

"We're gonna find out." Mikey said simply.

 **-X-**

Later, Mikey sat down with the freshly grilled pizza as the others discussed things.

"So what are we gonna do next?" Makoto questioned. "Play chicken in the water?"

"Don't you gotta wait an hour after eating before you swim?" Lily asked.

"I thought that was just a myth parents told their kids." Hisako mused.

"It is." Erika confirmed.

"Chicken could be fun." Leo remarked.

"I call having Hisako on my team!" Vee declared.

"I call April!" Casey said.

They split into teams at that, several with their significant others. Mikey found himself with Donnie, and Leo with Karai.

"Establishing this rule now, no TK!" Raph cut in.

"Duh." April replied. "That's too easy."

"Oh come on!" Vee whined.

"I'm with April." Hisako said.

"No challenge equals no satisfaction." both girls said in unison.

"Well, now that we've established that, let's do this." Leo declared. "Free-for-all!"

The various teams rushed in, all grappling and wrestling. Before long, the various teams fell, leaving Kagome and Raph facing off against Karai and Leo.

"Concede victory now, and save yourself the humiliation." Karai warned.

"No way." Kagome shot back. "I still owe you for that beatdown you gave me at the Battle Nexus!"

"Sore loser much?" Karai deadpanned.

"Oh, zip it and fight!" Kagome snapped.

Raph and Leo charged, the girls on their shoulders grappling furiously. Eventually, with a massive shove, Kagome sent Karai off Leo's shoulders and into the water. She came up, sputtering.

"I have been avenged!" Kagome declared victoriously, smiling at Karai. "Good round. We're even now."

She offered a hand. Karai took it, before pulling her into the water. Kagome went under before springing up, coughing.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"All's fair in love and war." Karai retorted, before getting splashed by Kagome. Before the fight could escalate, Leo looked to the sky, seeing the sun setting.

"Getting late, guys." he reported. "I'd say it's time to call it a day."

They all headed for shore, drying off and looking out at the sunset.

"It really is beautiful out here." Mizuki mused.

"Yeah." Leo agreed. "It is."

"Do we really gotta go in already?" Airi asked sadly.

Hisako smiled, ruffling the little girl's hair.

"We've got an entire week, little breeze." She assured her, "The fun is far from over."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There we have it. The mandatory beach episode. Yet another breather after the craziness of the Vreen arc.

And yes, you can grill pizza. I looked it up.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	149. The Mysterious Mutastones

**Chapter 148: The Mysterious Mutastones**

* * *

Deep within Dimension X, the Technodrome remained trapped in the black hole. Krang and Ch'rell walked through the halls to the control room.

"How much longer will I be left to rot here…" Krang grumbled.

"We have tried everything to get the Technodrome free." Ch'rell replied. "Even our own communication signals are just barely getting through. If your spy wasn't a Technovorian, I doubt we'd have a line to Earth."

"Let us hope the scans turn up something." Krang remarked.

They entered the control room, where numerous scientists were overlooking the instruments.

"Chief technician!" Ch'rell declared, getting his attention. "I trust you've managed to find something out there that may be of some use?"

"I believe I have, sir." the chief answered.

He hit a button, and the screen lit up, displaying an image of the Neutrino homeworld.

"A rather large energy spike has been detected somewhere beneath the Neutrino Kingdom." he went on. "If we acquire whatever it is, it may very well be what we need to finally escape."

"And how do you suggest we reach it?" Krang demanded. "Our portals are still down after that mess with Oracle and Agent Bishop."

"If we divert power to the escape pods, we might be able to jettison one out of range of the black hole." the chief replied.

"It would have to be a small team." Ch'rell mused. "If we are to pull this off, we cannot afford drawing the attention of the Neutrino army."

"Agreed." said Krang. "You will lead the assault, Ch'rell. I need to ensure this is handled competently."

Ch'rell saluted at that. "I will not fail you, General."

"I know you won't." Krang replied.

* * *

Later, a pod was jettisoned, landing on the outskirts of the Neutrino Kingdom. Ch'rell stepped out, taking a deep breath.

"How many months has it been since we tasted fresh air?" he mused aloud.

Other Krangdroids came out, one of them holding a tracker.

"Lt. General, the energy signature seems to lead underground." he reported. "Somewhere beneath the palace itself."

"Then find an entrance." Ch'rell ordered. "If the signal's below ground, there must be a way to reach it."

The Krangdroid ran another scan, eventually coming up with an answer.

"There only seems to be one entrance." he said. "Behind the palace itself."

"Then that is where we'll go." Ch'rell declared.

 **-X-**

Moving carefully, Ch'rell's squad the group slipped behind the palace, finding a well hidden trap door. The castle itself was a massive, crystalline structure that seemed to be carved out of the naturally growing crystals on the largest floating landmass in Dimension X. As such, the Utromidium trap door was easy to spot, tucked away in the rear rock gardens behind an outcropping of crystals that served as shrubs.

"Clever boy, King Zenter." Ch'rell remarked. "But not clever enough."

They descended into the trapdoor, finding themselves in a crystalline room. Finding a door, they exited, finding themselves standing atop a tall crystal tower, with several crystals spread out as makeshift turrets. The Krangdroid raised the scanner.

"Sir, the scanner's going crazy." he informed him. "Whatever produced the energy spike is somewhere in this tower."

"Pinpoint its location." Ch'rell ordered. "We need to be in and out of here before the Neutrinos discover our presence."

They descended into the tower, eventually coming across an open room containing a dark purple crystal. The Krangdroid scanned it, nearly dropping the scanner in surprise.

"This crystal…" he began in awe, "its power output is actually superior to the Sword of Tengu!"

"Then this…" Ch'rell said, "this is what we need."

He moved forward, reaching for it. As soon as Ch'rell's hand touched the stone, the door opened.

"Who's there?" came a feminine voice.

The Krangdroids and Ch'rell whirled around, seeing Princess Trib standing there in shock. Ch'rell froze.

"You…" he let out.

"Ch'rell!" Trib exclaimed. "Guards! Guards, Ch'rell is here! He has the stone!"

"No!" Ch'rell cursed. "Damn you, Princess!"

The stone suddenly started glowing brightly.

"No…" Trib gasped. "No!"

The light engulfed Ch'rell's squad, and when it faded, they were gone. Trib stared in horror as the guards came running down.

"Send out a high alert!" she ordered frantically. "Ch'rell has stolen the Dark Mutastone!"

The guards gasped in horror, but dispersed to do so.

* * *

Krang and the others waited in the control room for word on Ch'rell's process, when Ch'rell and his men suddenly appeared before them. Everyone recoiled in shock, especially Krang.

"What happened?" he demanded. "How did you get back here?!"

"General?" Ch'rell asked, equally confused.

He looked around, before his eyes fell on the stone in his hands. It was throbbing, the light pulsating like a heartbeat. Realization dawned, and he turned to Krang.

"General Krang, this stone was the source of the energy spike we detected." he explained. "Somehow, it brought us back here."

"Incredible…" Krang mused.

Ch'rell handed the stone to the chief technician. "Run scans on this immediately."

The chief took the stone and ran it through the scanner. Of course, it went insane due to the power output. Something else soon showed up on the scanner, much to the chief's surprise.

"General?" he began. "You're not going to believe this... but I'm detecting brain activity somewhere within this crystal."

"Are you saying this thing is alive?" Krang asked.

"Either that, or a living being is sealed within it." the technician replied.

All of a sudden, the monitors began to fizzle and spark. Energy poured out of the stone, surrounding the monitor as an image appeared, that of a woman with pale white skin and long black hair. Her eyes seemed a bit too big, completely blacked out with any color and black cracks around them. Her smile was a bit too wide, showing a row of sharp teeth similar to a shark. Her hair moved as if it was alive, and rotten, leathery wings were coming out of her back. She wore a red outfit that almost seemed to be made out of blood, long claw like fingers tapping against one another.

"You really are a clever lot." she remarked, a snake-like tongue slipping through her teeth. "I was wise to save you from those Neutrino buffoons."

Krang's men all recoiled in shock, but Krang stood firm, refusing to show any sign of weakness.

"And you are?" he questioned.

"I am an ancient being, the most powerful in the galaxy." the entity replied. "As for my name... it has been lost to the fog of ages."

"Well, perhaps I can name you." Krang mused. "On a planet I frequent, there are people who believe in 'Yin and Yang'. Good and evil."

"They sound interesting." the entity mused. "Yin... it will do."

"Perhaps we can aid each other." Ch'rell offered. "Since we freed you from the Neutrinos, and you seem quite powerful, would you be able to free our ship from this black hole?"

Yin looked annoyed at that.

"No." she informed them. "I have been trapped in the crystal for so long, my power is but a fraction of what it used to be. Transporting you lot was far more draining than I care to admit."

Ch'rell was visibly disappointed upon hearing that.

"However, my full strength will return in time." Yin went on. "And when it does, I will be able to destroy planets, pierce stars. I will be unstoppable."

Krang saw an opportunity, and took it. "Then allow us to aid you in that regard."

Yin looked intrigued, leaning forward on her hands.

"I'm listening." she said.

"I can stimulate the Dark Mutastone, help you regain your full powers." Krang offered. "In return, you help me deal with... some hated foes of mine."

"And they are?" Yin asked.

"An unsightly group of mutant turtles on Earth." Krang explained. "They have been a thorn in my side for well over a year, and they may very well pose a threat to you in the long run."

"Heroes…" Yin hissed angrily. "My sister's favorite toys. I'll gladly lay waste to them."

She looked Krang in the eyes. "I will send you to Earth, General Krang, and bestow upon you some of my power. With which you will punish these Turtles."

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I will pass." Krang answered. "I will not leave my army behind." He smirked. "But I know of a perfect proxy for you on Earth, who hates the Turtles as much as I do."

* * *

At the Neutrino castle, Trib explained the situation to her parents and Commander Dask.

"Krang has the Dark Mutastone?!" King Zenter exclaimed, falling back in his throne. "No… it cannot be!"

"How did Ch'rell even escape the Technodrome?" Trib demanded.

At that moment, a Neutrino soldier entered, kneeling before Dask.

"Commander, we've combed the countryside." he reported. "An escape pod bearing Krang's technology was found just outside the city."

"What?!" Dask shouted. "Why was I not informed of this the minute it hit?!"

"We just now found it, sir." the soldier defended.

Dask took a deep breath to compose himself.

"We have to assume the stone returned Ch'rell to the Technodrome, and the entity inside is working with them." he said.

"We have to go to Earth." Trib piped up. "The Gamarons and their human friends... if anyone can stop Krang and the Dark Mutastone, it's them."

"Yes." Zenter agreed. "Dask, venture to the home of the Gamarons. They must learn what has transpired immediately. Trib, my daughter, you must go and collect the other stone."

"Father, are you sure?" Trib questioned.

Zenter nodded.

"It may be their only hope." he said quietly.

* * *

At Masamune Industries, Shredder performed several katas, making sure the chest plate Sacks provided him with was holding up. Unfortunately, even with it, he could still feel a stiffness in his limbs and a tightness in his chest, and he soon found himself fatigued.

"Damn it all…" he cursed in frustration. "Am I to be dependent on this infernal device forever?"

That was when the computer on his desk began flickering, revealing the image of Viral.

" _Perhaps not, Shredder._ " she remarked. " _In fact, you may be able to rid yourself of it for good… if you're willing to listen_."

Shredder turned to the monitor, glaring suspiciously.

"And who are you?" he questioned.

" _I am Viral._ " Viral replied. " _Loyal servant of General Krang. And I have an offer you cannot refuse._ "

"I have no use for that infernal alien scum." Shredder spat. "His infernal mutagen reduced me to this state."

" _Would you rather remain in such a state for the rest of your days?_ " Viral shot back. " _End up an invalid in a hospital bed, never to crush your enemies and attain your vengeance?_ "

That got Shredder's attention. "And what exactly is your master offering?"

" _Power beyond your wildest dreams._ " Viral answered. " _Though an ancient Dimension X artifact._ "

"And just what does Krang want in return for this power?" Shredder asked.

" _You'll like it_." Viral assured. " _Both you and he want the Turtles dead above all else. With the power we offer you, you will crush them with ease._ "

Despite his reservations, Shredder was hooked.

"Deal." he declared.

" _Excellent._ " Viral said with a dark chuckle.

* * *

In the lair, the Hamato siblings and Kagome watched a Channel 6 report. Robyn pointed to an image of space behind her, with several stars blinking out.

" _As you can see, in recent days, there have been many bizarre reportings by NASA of stars simply blinking out._ " she explained. " _People all over the world are in a panic, believing disaster can't be far behind._ "

"This is… impossible." Donnie insisted, turning to Hisako. "Sis, do you know of anything that could do this?"

"No." Hisako replied. "Nothing I know could cause this."

"Maybe it's one of those cosmic beast things." Mikey offered. "Like Cinder or the giant cow head."

"Just how long would it take stars to go out usually?" Vee asked.

"Millions of years." Donnie answered. "For them to blink out so rapidly…"

Leo rubbed his arms nervously. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

At that very moment, a portal opened up right in the middle of the lair, a figure beginning to step out.

"KRANG!" Hisako shrieked.

"Get him!" Raph shouted.

The Hamato octet all jumped at the figure, dogpiling him and pinning him down en masse. Leo had his sword drawn, preparing to stab when the figure called out.

"Gamarons, wait!" he exclaimed. "I'm not your enemy!"

They blinked, looking down to see Dask.

"Commander Dask?" Hisako let out in surprise.

They all quickly backed off, Leo helping the commander up.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Leo apologized. "We thought you were someone else."

"Dude, if you had been a second slower with that scream, we would have killed you." Vee informed him. "Do _not_ open Dimension X portals in our lair unless you have a death wish."

"Or just go to TCRI and have Mortu tell us what's up." Mikey offered.

"Anyway, what's going on, Commander?" Kagome asked.

"Ch'rell stole a very powerful artifact from the Neutrino vaults." Dask explained. "It's called the Dark Mutastone, and it contains the seventh Cosmic Monster."

"Wait, what?" Mikey piped up. "I thought there were only six."

"The seventh monster?" Hisako asked. "I thought that was a myth."

"The seventh one was sealed within the Dark Mutastone eons ago." Dask clarified. "All information on it has been lost to history."

"Ain't that always the case?" Mikey deadpanned.

"But the seventh monster is very real, and the strongest of them all." Dask went on. "Its mere presence can destroy stars, and its power will continue to grow."

Everyone froze at that.

"Did you say destroy stars?" Karai asked.

Leo unmuted the TV, Robyn's report playing for Dask to see. Dask listened, his jaw dropping in horror.

"Good Lord…" he let out, "the entity is active already!"

He turned to the Hamato octet. "Quickly. We must get to the Neutrino kingdom immediately."

"Got it." Leo said with a nod. "Don, grab the enviro-"

"Already got 'em." Donnie interjected as he started passing them out.

Once they were all equipped, Donnie taking a moment to attach one to Midnight's collar, the group followed Dask back through the portal.

* * *

Within the throne room, Zenter and Trib waited for Dask to return. Their patience was rewarded when a portal reopened and Dask exited with the Turtles and co. in tow.

"My King, I have brought the Gamarons and their allies." he reported.

Trib looked him up and down in confusion. "Commander, what happened to you? Was there a battle?"

"Miscommunication, actually." Leo cut in. "We mistook his portal for an attack by Krang."

He turned to Trib, bowing respectfully. "Princess Tribble. It's good to see you again."

"And you, Gamaron Leonardo." Trib replied. "I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"Dask gave us the cliffs notes." Kagome said, getting to business. "So Krang's goons stole some kinda artifact of doom from the castle?"

"Indeed he did." Zenter cut in. "One of the Mutastones. Ancient artifacts from the old Neutrino Kingdom. Contained within the stone he stole was the physical manifestation of darkness."

"Thankfully, where there's darkness…" Trib held up another stone, "there's light."

The stone she held was a much lighter magenta color. They all looked it over, then Hisako let out a groan.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." she grumbled. "Let me guess, this one contains the embodiment of goodness.."

"Technically, the embodiment of light." Trib clarified.

Hisako let out a second groan.

"And I have officially entered some cheap anime short story." she muttered.

"Could be worse." Mikey pointed out.

"Okay, focus, you guys!" Leo snapped. "Stars are already going out because of that Dark Mutastone. There's no time to debate about crappy clichés."

"Agreed." said Trib. "Gamarons, take the Mutastone."

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Vee all took the stone, holding it in their hands. It began glowing, and from it emerged a beautiful female fairy with porcelain skin. Her eyes were bright gold and her hair was long and white, flowing in an unfelt wind. Her clothes appeared to be a long, gossamer dress with flowing sleeves that shimmered in every color of the visible spectrum, and from her back emerged two thin wings that looked like they were made of rays of sunshine. Everything about her filled those around her with a warmth unlike anything they've felt before.

"Whoa…" they all let out in awe.

"Greetings." the fairy greeted politely.

"Uh… hi." Leo replied, waving awkwardly.

"Do not be afraid." the fairy soothed. "I am here to help."

"What's your name?" Mikey asked.

"My name has been lost to the ages." the fairy replied. "Even I do not remember it."

"Is that so?" Mikey mused.

"Oh boy, here we go." Vee grumbled.

"I'm awesome at naming people." Mikey insisted. "How do you like Navi?"

The fairy raised an eyebrow. "Navi?"

"It's a fairy from a video game he likes." Leo explained. "But I think I've got a better one. You're the embodiment of good and light... so I think Yang's fitting."

"Yang…" the fairy repeated. "So be it, then."

"Eh, I still prefer Navi." Mikey insisted.

"Mikey, you wanna hear a secret?" Vee asked. "Nobody cares."

"So what's your story, exactly?" Leo asked Yang.

"The being within the Dark Mutastone is my sister." Yang explained. "We are equals and opposites. Good and evil, light and darkness. As such, our powers neutralize each other, and neither of us have ever been able to best the other."

"I swear, this has got to be the most cliché backstory ever." Hisako muttered under her breath.

"You would do well to take this seriously, Hamato Hisako." Yang said sternly. "Now that my sister has been awakened, she will grow more powerful every second. Vanishing stars is only the beginning."

"Sorry, sorry." Hisako took a deep breath. "Please, continue."

"Question." Mikey cut in. "If she's that big and bad, how exactly are we gonna stop her?"

"Simple." Yang replied. "I shall augment you with a portion of my power."

Hisako facepalmed at that. "Oh no... please tell me this isn't what I think it is?"

"That depends on what you think it is." Yang said dryly.

"You're going to transform us into your heralds or something, giving us a boost in power while also giving us some sort of physical representation of said power in the form of a 'costume change'." Hisako replied. "Does that about sum it up?"

"Well… yes, to be honest." Yang admitted.

Hisako promptly threw up her hands.

"Called it." she grumbled.

"Don't do it, Hisako." Mikey warned.

Hisako turned to him.

"Do what?" she questioned.

"This is the part where someone gets so frustrated by cliché storms and whatnot that they pound their heads off a wall or something to express it." Mikey explained.

"Mikey, despite my overwhelming urge to do so, I'm not gonna do it." Hisako told him. "Trust me, if I can handle your comedy routine, I can handle this."

"Hey!" Mikey objected.

The others laughed slightly before Leo clapped his hands together, snapping them to attention.

"Everyone focus!" he snapped before turning to Yang. "What do we have to do."

"Merely touch the Mutastone, and allow me to do the rest." Yang instructed

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Vee were the ones to step forward. After a moment's hesitation, Karai and Kagome followed, but Hisako hung back.

"You're not doing it?" Leo asked her.

"Oh, no." Hisako answered. "I'm OP enough as is, and the _last_ thing I need is some Sailor Moon transformation."

"And I'm guessing your previous experience with power crystals and cosmic entities has something to do with it as well." Vee remarked.

"Yeah, that's another valid reason." Hisako confirmed.

"Very well," said Yang. "Place your hands on the stone."

The Turtles, Karai, and Kagome all placed their hands on the stone, followed by Yang doing the same.

"Of my own free will, I grant you my power." she recited. "To defend the world against the forces of evil, and to be a beacon of light in these dark times. Do you accept?"

"We accept." the seven declared.

Yang nodded, a soft smile on her face.

"Then let it be done, my heralds of justice." she announced.

The stone began to glow, ribbons of light wrapping around all seven of them. Everyone else shielded their eyes as they were augmented. They all seemed to be bigger than before, and clad in armor.

Leo had blue plate mail along his arms and across his chest, the Hamato Crest embedded in the center. His swords seemed to shimmer, with gems embedded in the hilts, and his mask came to points around his eyes. On his belt, he had a turtle shell buckle with a blue L in the center.

Raph had a similar chest plate to Leo, but his was silver with a red Hamato Crest. His mask completely covered the top half of his face, and a red hoodie rested on his shell. Belts cris-crossed his plastron, connecting with a weapons belt with a similar turtle shell buckle. His came with a red R. His sai hung on his belt, etchings in the metal that almost seemed to pulsate with untold power.

Donnie has a single, purple shoulder plate on his left arm with a purple cloak billowing down his back. Like Raph, his mask covered the top half of his face. Black belts were wrapped around his forearms and legs, one belt going on the way across his body diagonally and connecting with his shoulder plate strap. At this union point on his left pectoral, a turtle shell buckle with a purple D rested. His bo staff was thicker and was completely purple, etchings carved all over it.

Mikey had a black cloak with orange accents covering his head and shell. He wore a utility belt which seemed to be stuffed full of various items. His nunchucks had been replaced with a _kusari-fundo_ (1), which glowed and pulsated. Pads covered his elbows and knees and a turtle shell emblem rested on his chest. It had an orange M on it.

Vee wore a similar cloak, only hers was much bigger and had yellow accents instead of orange. It obscured her body as well, so all you could see was the lower half of her face. All that was visible was the clasp on the cloak, which was a turtle shell with a yellow V. Her kama now had longer blades, the handles shimmering as if they were made of solid gold.

Karai was now clad in samurai esque armor, complete with the helmet. She had the family crest on her chest plate, and when she moved, the armor was silent. Her tanto was now a full length katana resting in a sheath that almost seemed to be made out of solid jade.

Kagome wore a long pink dress with billowing sleeves and a long slit in the skirt. White gloves ran under her sleeves and a white scarf around her neck. White leggings with tall pink boots were under her skirt and on her chest was a white Hamato Crest. Her hair had a long braid running down the back of her head, a ribbon intertwined with it. Like Karai, her Shiranui blades were now full length swords, braided bolts of cloth hanging from the hilts.

The augmented ninjas all looked down at themselves, flexing their fingers and examining their new outfits.

"Whoa…" Mikey let out. "These costumes are badass!"

"I have to agree," said Karai. "This armor doesn't weigh a thing."

"And this new power…" Raph began. "Wow! I feel great!"

"Your power is a reflection of your heroic spirit." Yang explained before turning to Hisako and approaching her. "And while you may not desire the power of the Mutastone, you will need more to stand up to my sister. Please hold out your weapons."

Hisako drew her tessen, holding them out.

"Please don't transmogrify them." she requested.

The solid metal fans began to glow, then shifted slightly. When the light faded to a manageable level, there were now long blades protruding out of them and the metal sheets were solid green. Small dragons decorated the blades, which hummed with power.

"Whoa…" Hisako let out in awe. "Okay, I can work with this."

"So we're powered up." Donnie cut in. "And logic would denote that your sister will most likely do the same for someone else, right?"

"Your logic is sound." Yang agreed.

"A super-powered Krang…" Hisako shuddered, holding herself.

Midnight whined, rubbing her leg until Hisako picked her up, holding her in a soothing manner.

"She will most likely choose someone else." Yang clarified. "An evil warrior, strong in body and malevolence."

Karai perked up at that.

"Uh-oh…" she let out. "I think I know who she might choose."

The Hamato family all exchanged looks of dread.

"Oh, that's even worse!" Vee exclaimed.

* * *

At Shredder's office, he went into an old vault, pulling out the communicator Krang gave him prior to the invasion and pressing the button. It shimmered as Viral overtook it, connecting him to the Technodrome.

"General, I have him." Viral reported.

" _Ah, Shredder._ " came Krang's voice. " _How has that wretched mudball been?_ "

"I need no false courtesies from you, General Krang." Shredder retorted, cutting to the chase. "I'm here to discuss the power you offer."

" _Straight to the point_." said Krang. " _This is why I enjoy working with you._ "

"Your AI companion claims this power will heal me, and give me the strength to destroy the Turtles once and for all." Shredder went on. "Is this true?"

" _Indeed, Shredder._ " Krang confirmed. " _And much more._ "

The lights around Shredder suddenly began flickering.

"All you have to do…" came the voice of Yin as black ichor oozed from the communicator, "is let me in."

Though his rational side objected, the idea of getting his strength back and finally achieving his vengeance overruled that, and Shredder nodded.

"I accept." he declared.

Suddenly, liquid shadow shot out of the communicator, forcing themselves down Shredder's throat. His eyes went wide before they were blacked out, the shadows stopping as he dropped to the floor. He panted and snarled, his entire body contorting. His skin began to harden, gaining silvery scales all over. His chest plate snapped off and his clothes tore. Massive reptilian wings sprouted from his back as his face elongated, his teeth sharpening into glistening fangs. His fingers extended into long metal claws, horns reminiscent of his Kuro Kabuto sprouting at the top of his head. When it finished, in Shredder's place was a black and silver draconic humanoid. His panting slowly stopped, replaced with a dark chuckle as he rose to his feet, spreading his new wings and cackling to the heavens...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Mikey's weapon in _Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_.

So, this is an adaptation of the 1996 anime _Mutant Turtles: Superman Legend_ , with a few alterations here and there: Yin and Yang were originally named Dark Mu and Kris Mu respectively, for starters. I also changed the Turtles' transformed appearances; the Turtles are based on how they look in the third _Batman/TMNT_ crossover comic, while Kagome's outfit is derived from Wu Ao-Shi, one of the Iron Fists from Marvel Comics. We also altered Dark Mu/Yin and Kris Mu/Yang's appearances.

Also, fun fact: Hisako's complaints about all the "bad anime clichés" were Author of the Insane's own opinions on the situation and of the anime this chapter was based on; I decided to go with it, inject a little humor into the situation.

Next chapter, the Turtles face off against the powered-up Shredder. Are they up to the challenge?

Please R&R. Until next time!


	150. Power of the Stones

**Chapter 149: Power of the Stones**

* * *

In the wake of Shredder's horrific transformation, the doors to his private sanctum were thrown open, allowing Tatsu and Tiger Claw to enter. When the latter saw the massive dragon standing where Shredder was, he stopped Tatsu in his tracks.

"Something has happened to our Master." he realized. "He has been... mutated."

A feminine chuckle emerged from the Krang communicator now on the floor.

" _Not mutated_." came Yin's voice. " _Augmented_."

Tatsu went for the communicator, snatching it up.

"Who is this, and what have you done to Master Shredder?" he demanded.

" _Be careful how you address me, whelp._ " Yin snarled.

The black ichor coming from the communicator began to burn Tatsu's hand like acid. He let out a pained growl, dropping it.

" _I could tear you apart with a thought if I so desired._ " Yin went on. " _I could break you down into a pitiful shell of yourself, destroy everything you are until you beg for death's cold embrace._ "

Tatsu recoiled, allowing Tiger Claw to step forward.

"Who…" he began, "what the hell _are_ you?"

" _I am Yin of Dimension X, embodiment of darkness, and the most powerful being in the galaxy._ " Yin replied. " _And to answer your friend's question, I merely gave your Master what he asked of Krang and myself. Power._ "

Tiger Claw turned to Shredder. "Master, what have you done?"

"I made a deal to crush my enemies once and for all." Shredder turned to him, spreading his wings. "I'm a new man. Stronger. More powerful!"

Tatsu clutched his burnt hand, sensing the pure evil radiating from Shredder and the communicator. Even to him, it was too much.

"Master, this is unwise." he warned. "This... thing, it is too-

" ** _Silence!_** " Yin snapped, the black ichor suddenly wrapping around Tatsu's mouth and nose. " _You don't seem to realize who you're speaking of, insect._ "

Tatsu fell, clawing at the ichor as he struggled to breathe. Seconds before he suffocated completely, the ichor withdrew.

" _Still, you are strong and with much skill._ " Yin admitted. " _It would be a waste to just kill you. Thus, I offer you a choice. Let me in, and gain the same power the Shredder received... or refuse, and die where you stand. Make your decision quickly._ "

The ichor writhed intimidatingly.

" _I am not a patient being._ " she warned.

Tiger Claw and Tatsu exchanged glances, weighing their choices before giving in.

"We accept your bargain, Yin." Tatsu said.

" _A wise choice._ " Yin cackled evilly.

More shadows shot out, shooting down the throats of the two ninjas. Tatsu's skin began to ripple, what few hairs he had falling out as his eyes closed over, leaving nothing but blank skin. His limbs elongated, his fingers becoming bony with long, jagged nails on the end. His feet tore through his shoes, his toes getting a similar treatment to his hands. His nose sank in, becoming akin to a snake's as his teeth became sharp, jagged, and needle-like. When it finished, he didn't even look remotely human, resembling some monster pulled from the depths of nightmares.

Tiger Claw's entire body spasmed, his muscles growing in size. His good eye became solid red as massive fangs sprouted from his jaw, becoming akin to those of his primitive ancestors. His stripes became more jagged and turned red as his claws grew in legs bent, becoming more cat-like as he hunched over, letting out a loud, feral roar. When it was over, only the remnants of his scarf and his missing eye showed that he was once the feared Tiger Claw.

" _There we have it._ " Yin gloated. " _And now, with the power I have so generously lent you... what is the first thing you are going to do?_ "

Shredder raised his fists. "Punish the Turtles!"

"Destroy them." Tiger Claw declared, his voice deeper.

"Kill them." Tatsu agreed, his voice more raspy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai's crew were seated in the living room of the apartments, discussing things.

"Robyn's report about stars going out…" Erika pondered. "Anyone else besides me think this might be leading into something really bad?"

"I'm with you, Erika." Makoto agreed. "Especially after that planet alignment almost led to the Y'Lyntians destroying the world."

Tai was on the phone, but he groaned and hung up.

"I can't reach Leo." he reported. "It keeps saying the line's out of service."

"You don't think something happened to him, do you?" Mizuki asked in concern.

"I'm thinking that with something this big, _they_ would have called _us_." Tai replied. "So the fact that they didn't means something happened."

Suddenly, a portal opened in the center of the apartment.

"Shit!" Jade exclaimed. "Krang!"

She drew her staff, running at the first person to step out of it. She swung with all her might, only to see the staff deform around Mikey's head like it hit solid steel.

"Hey, Jade." Mikey greeted casually, before seeing her staff's condition. "Whoa, what happened? Did I do that?"

"Uh... yeah." Jade said hesitantly.

The rest of the Turtles and co. stepped out at that. Jade shook her head.

"Dude, we thought that was a Dimension X portal!" she exclaimed. "I could've smashed your head in!"

"And for the record, how did that _not_ happen?" Erika questioned.

Hisako came out, the only unaltered member of the group.

"They got Sailor Mooned. Or She-Ra'd, whichever you prefer." she explained. "Long story short, magic crystals, entities of good and evil, and now my family is a bunch of heralds for Yang, the good one. Oh, and Shredder is probably being augmented by Yin, the bad one. That's why the stars are going out."

"...Wow." Hana let out.

"This is starting to sound like a bad comic book plot." Jade deadpanned.

"Thank you!" Hisako declared, throwing up her hands. "See? I'm not the only one!"

"In all fairness, Jade does seem like the most likely to agree with you on that." Vee remarked.

Jade blinked. "And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean, Vee?"

"You're a cynic, plain and simple." Vee said bluntly. "Also a bit of a pessimist."

"Cynic? Pessimist?" Jade gaped, genuinely offended.

"Are we seriously having this conversation now?" Raph cut in. "Evil lady making Shredder bigger and badder, remember?"

"Raph's right." Leo agreed. "We need to get to Shredder's headquarters STAT. Gather your weapons and get ready. We head out immediately."

* * *

Once they were geared up, the group headed for Shredder's HQ. Once they were outside, an ominous laugh sounded, and they heard a massive crash of shattering glass several stories up.

"Oh no…" Kagome managed. "We're too late!"

Hisako clutched her head, wincing.

"Remember the aura of wrongness Null gives off?" she said. "This is a million times worse."

Shredder landed on the ground before them feet first, leaving a small crater. Tiger Claw and Tatsu followed, landing on either side of him. The sight of their monstrous forms caused several members of the clan to scream.

"And I thought Bopsteady was horrifying." Erika remarked.

Jade looked at Tatsu, gaping.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" she demanded. "The Pale Man?"

Mikey looked Shredder up and down, thinking.

"A Shredder empowered by a devil lady thing…" he mused, before snapping his fingers. "I got it! The Devil Shredder!"

Everyone groaned, but decided not to bring it up. Yin's voice suddenly cackled from the communicator hanging from a belt on Shredder's waist.

" _So, you're the heralds my sister has chosen._ " she mused. " _I must say, I'm not impressed._ "

"Yang's sister, huh?" Leo questioned. "You got a name?"

" _I am without a name._ " Yin declared. " _I am evil incarnate. Power absolute. But if you insist, call me... Yin._ "

"Whoa…" Mikey let out. "Freaky."

"Makes sense, honestly." Hisako admitted. "Krang took a liking to the idea of Yin and Yang."

"It ends here!" Raph declared. "We're gonna stop you, Yin, and your little puppets too!"

Shredder scoffed. "Must I remind you of my superiority?"

"Bring it!" Mikey exclaimed. "Booyakasha!"

He charged forward, rapidly spinning his kusari-fundo.

"Let's see how you handle this!" he shouted. "Whirlwind Spin!"

A funnel of wind shot out of the weapon toward Shredder, who spread his wings and flew up, easily avoiding the blow. It connected with the building, leaving a huge hole in the brickwork. The Turtles and Tai's group all turned to Mikey at that.

"Seriously?" Hana questioned. "Calling your attacks?"

"What?" Mikey defended. "It's standard anime flair. Name your attacks and shout them every time you use them. It's stronger that way."

Raph promptly slapped him upside the head.

"It's also incredibly stupid!" he snapped. "Do you want the enemy to know your moves?! Seriously! How are you this dumb?!"

" _Fool._ " Yin scoffed. " _This battle is ours._ "

Shredder tilted his head back before belching out a long plume of black flames. They all scrambled to get out of the way. Donnie was hit, but spun his staff fast enough, creating a shield that dissipates the flames.

"Too close…" he sighed.

"Do you see my newfound strength?" Shredder demanded. "You stand no chance against me, and neither will Splinter and Kasumi!"

Jade vaulted to her feet.

"Keep telling yourself that, Shredhead!" she snapped. "At least they're not chickens like you!"

Shredder stiffened, glaring at her.

"What. Was. **_THAT_**?!" He snapped.

"You heard me!" Jade shot back defiantly. "You think just because you made a deal with the devil for a shiny new body, you're better than Kasumi and Splinter? Because you took the easy way out when things got hard and you couldn't handle it? You're pathetic, you're weak...and above all, Shredder, you're nothing but a _coward_!"

Everyone looked at her at that.

"Wow, and you got on me for calling him a baby throwing a tantrum." Tai said flatly.

"Okay, I don't practice what I preach." Jade admitted. "But when the pot calls the kettle black, the kettle's still freakin' black."

Shredder's eyes burned with black fire. He roared in anger, swooping down towards Jade, but Karai quickly blocked his path, drawing her katana.

"See Jade, _this_ is why you don't badmouth Shredder like that while he's in earshot!" she yelled before turning to face the dragon man. "So, what're you gonna do, Shredder? Try more futile, pathetic attempts to get me back on your side?"

"No." Shredder replied, wincing slightly. "You are not my daughter, not anymore. But if I can't have you, no one will!"

Two long, tekko-kagi claws sprouted from the back of his hand. He raised them up, but one of Hisako's tessen went flying. It sliced right through the claws with a flash of green light. Shredder let out a roar of pain as Hisako recalled her tessen.

"Sorry, Shredder." she declared. "Not today!"

Shredder whirled on her with a growl, raising his other hand, a ball of dark energy gathering in his palm.

"Eat THIS!" he shouted before shooting it at her.

Hisako let out a yelp as Raph grabbed her, yanking her to safety. He then drew one of his sai, throwing it at Shredder. It caught fire as it flew, exploding when it struck Shredder on the Claw then charged forward on all fours, right towards Leo and Donnie. Leo ran towards him and quickly swung his sword, opening a portal. Tiger Claw went through it as Leo opened another portal right above them, causing Tiger Claw to fall out and allowing Donnie to shoot a blast of wind right at him, sending him flying through the air and tumbling to the ground.

Vee stared down Tatsu, who was all primed for an attack. He leapt forward, prompting Vee to roll out of the way. She then pulled out a kama and aimed it at the sky. Thunder rumbled as lightning cracked, connecting with his kama before shooting out at Tatsu, sending him flying back.

The fight wore on for a bit, and eventually, Shredder, Tiger Claw, and Tatsu stumbled back, battered as the Turtles and co. stood tall.

"So... it seems we're outmatched at the moment." Shredder mused aloud. "Tiger Claw, Tatsu, fall back!"

He spread his wings, beginning to fly away.

"Hey, don't run away like a snivelling chicken just 'cause we were whipping your heinie!" Makoto called after him.

" _Insolent wretch!_ " Yin screamed.

Suddenly, Shredder's wings turned him back towards the battle, aiming him at Makoto, who's spider-reflexes kicked in and he jumped over the swooping attack. Shredder stood there, crackling with dark power with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's going… on?" he demanded in a strained voice.

" _Kill them!_ " Yin ordered. " _Destroy them! Obey me!_ "

Both Tiger Claw and Tatsu moved to attack instantly, but Shredder resisted.

"I am... the Shredder!" he insisted. "I take orders from no one!"

Kagome wrestled with Tatsu, the monster ninja acting more and more feral. Tiger Claw, who swiped and clawed at Leo, was equally as fierce.

"Something's up." Tai realized. "They're not fighting like themselves."

"Yeah." Hana agreed. "They're just mindless beasts."

Erika perked up, realization dawning.

"They're being controlled!" she exclaimed "That's gotta be it!"

Leo flipped Tiger Claw over, the crazed mutant landing gracefully on his feet.

"Fight me, turtle!" he demanded, utterly insane. "To the last drop of your blood!"

"I'm not boarding this train, Tiger Claw!" Leo shot back. "'Cause you're not the engineer driving it right now!"

"We need to get out of here!" Hisako insisted.

" _Now who are the 'sniveling chickens'?_ " Yin asked mockingly.

"I just don't want my family in the crossfire of this blowout." Hisako retorted. "Mikey!"

Mikey reached into his massive belt, pulling out smoke bombs.

"Magic pockets, sweet!" he exclaimed before throwing the bombs on the ground.

A massive cloud of smoke poofed up, and they hurried away. Yin's power forced Shredder to his knees.

" _How **dare** you defy me, Oroku Saki?!_" Yin shrieked in rage. " _I gave you your power, and you question me?!_ "

"I do not take orders, Yin." Shredder hissed. "I give them."

Yin seemed to seethe with rage, but that was mysteriously replaced with a dark amusement.

" _You poor, simple fool._ " Yin said, chuckling darkly. " _You don't seem to realize your situation._ "

Suddenly, the black shadows poured out of his mouth. Painfully, his body contorted back to human form. Tiger Claw and Tatsu grabbed him, holding him by his arms as Shredder was left on the ground. His entire body was wracked with pain, his chest feeling like his lungs were made of lead. Movement hurt, and instinctively, he knew why.

"My muscular dystrophy…" he wheezed, glaring at the communicator. "You… you made it worse!"

Yin let out another dark chuckle as Shredder struggled to breathe.

" _I always enjoy broken toys._ " She cruelly teased. " _They're so easy to read. Take away their pain, and they'll serve you just to make it end. Especially if you make it clear what the alternative is._ "

"You vile demon…" Shredder growled.

" _I'm the embodiment of darkness. What were you expecting?_ " Yin retorted. " _Now, be a good little puppet and open up. Or I'll just dump you in the heart of your enemies like this, unable to fight… or even move._ "

Unable to bear the pain, Shredder opened his mouth, and the ichor oozed back in, shifting him back into his dragon form.

" _Good boy._ " Yin told him in a condescending tone as Tiger Claw and Tatsu released him. " _Now go and find those heralds of my sister. And this time, you're not leaving until they're dead at your feet._ "

* * *

In the Technodrome, the Dark Mutastone was plugged into the engine where the Sword of Tengu was. Black tendrils of energy connected the blade to it, the entity inside letting out a euphoric sigh.

"I can feel my powers returning." she said. "It won't be long now."

Krang smirked, checking the power levels of the ship.

"Have the crews working overtime on the portal." he ordered his men. "I want it operational as soon as possible"

"Sir!" the chief technician saluted before departing.

"I'm surprised you're merely using her to supercharge the Technodrome." Ch'rell mused.

"Do you honestly think the power she offered came for free?" Krang questioned. "No, I know her type. We are quite similar. We try and always have a leg up on whomever we're dealing with."

Ch'rell nodded. "You make a valid point, General."

"Precisely." Krang replied. "Regardless of the outcome, we'll have the upper hand. Whether the Turtles die at Yin's hands or not, a threat to our plans will be taken down."

* * *

On the rooftop of the Hamato Clan apartments, the group sat to hash things out. As they did this, Mikey was pulling a variety of objects out of his belt pouches, many of which logically wouldn't fit.

"Yin's in full control." Hisako reported. "Tatsu and Tiger Claw were prisoners of their own minds.

"And she just hijacked Shredder like it was nothing." Vee added. "He's a puppet dancing on the strings."

Mikey half-listened as he kept pulling things out.

"Jeez, how deep _are_ these pockets?" he pondered.

Suddenly, a trumpet sounded as he pulled a full-grown elephant out like pulling a rabbit out of a hat.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed. "Sorry."

He quickly stuffed the elephant back in.

"Mikey, stop screwing around!" Donnie snapped. "This is serious!"

"If you don't stop taking this seriously, I'm gonna stuff _you_ into one of those pockets." Raph threatened.

Mikey hurriedly nodded, turning back to them.

"Okay, so Shredder and his pals are basically Yin's stooges." he said.

"Right." Leo agreed. "Meaning we're not dealing with those three. We're dealing with Yin."

"Essentially, our usual strategies won't work." Vee remarked. "We need to think outside the box."

"Easier said than done." Jade declared. "Yin is large and in charge!"

She stopped, looking down. "Huh. No wonder you think I'm a cynic."

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to-" Kagome began.

"FOCUS!" Tai shouted.

"Shredder won't take being controlled lying down." Karai pointed out. "He's probably fighting her."

"Maybe, but Yin holds all the cards." Donnie cut in. "Plus, he does have one hell of an exploitable weakness right now."

Erika perked up in realization.

"His muscular dystrophy." she whispered.

"Yin's like Krang." Hisako remarked. "Find a weakness, use it, abuse it, and make it so the victim has no choice but to comply. Even Shredder wouldn't be able to resist, especially with someone of Yin's power at the helm."

"So she's most likely sped up the progress of his dystrophy, to make sure Shredhead does whatever she wants." Makoto deduced.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I feel... bad for Shredder." Hana confessed.

Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"I know, he doesn't deserve any sympathy." Hana clarified. "But I just can't help it."

"Look, we need a way to separate Shredder and Yin." Karai cut in. "That much we know."

"On that note, what can we do?" Mizuki asked/ "You seven are the ones who can actually take those three in a straight fight."

"We didn't bring you along just so you could sing Kumbaya at some Boy Scout bonfire." Donnie said matter-of-factly. "But I have an idea for you to help out."

Before the conversation could continue, the ground shook ominously.

"Uh-oh…" Makoto let out nervously.

Everyone got up as the ground shook some more.

"Oh no…" Kagome gasped. "Are those-?"

"Footsteps." Leo confirmed.

Coming out from behind several buildings was a massive version of Shredder's dragon form. His eyes were completely blacked out, smoke billowing out of his nose and mouth as he moved. Tatsu and Tiger Claw were on his shoulders, perched like grotesque gargoyles. Everyone gaped in shock and horror, except for Hisako, who just looked somewhere between exhausted and annoyed.

"And now he's a giant. Great." she groaned. "Any more anime clichés we want to get out before this shitstorm ends?"

"Uh, Don?" Tai asked nervously. "What's this idea you had for us to help out?"

"The Turtle Mech." Donnie said quickly. "I salvaged it after the occupation. Go to the place I keep the Shellraiser, and get it."

"What?!" Jade shrieked. "None of us know how to pilot that thing!"

"Well, we better learn fast." Tai remarked.

They quickly rushed off, leaving the Hamato siblings and Kagome to face the massive Shredder.

"Why do bad guys always think bigger is better?" Raph muttered.

Leo drew his swords. "You can't win, Yin!"

Yin let out a dark chuckle.

" _Do you truly believe that eight insignificant little ants can topple a dinosaur?_ " she asked mockingly.

"We have a saying here on Earth." Donnie shot back. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

"And you're not the first dinosaur we've tangled with!" Leo added.

"Let's do this!" Mikey declared.

He swung his weapon, latching onto a lamp post before swinging off the roof. He reached into his belt, pulling out several bombs and throwing them at Shredder's face.

"C'mon!" Raph shouted, jumping off of the roof, followed by the others.

They furiously clashed with Shredder, doing their best to fend off his powerful attacks and dodge what they can. Shredder blasted a massive stream of fire at the group, causing them to scatter. Leo quickly opened a portal near Raph, cuing him to leap in as Leo opened the exit portal above Shredder. Raph ignited his sai and threw them at Shredder's head, causing him to cry out in pain. Shredder then used his tail to swat Raph off, making him fall to the ground just before Mikey swung in and scooped him up. As Mikey carried Raph off, Kagome looked towards a nearby fire hydrant and pulled out all the water, launching it at Shredder.

"Vee, light me up!" Kagome yelled.

Vee lighted the water up with electricity as it reached Shredder. The energy caused him to shriek in pain before returning the attack with a blast of fire. The two girls dodged, joining the rest of their siblings on the ground. Suddenly, a missile was launched, hitting Shredder in the chest, and they turned to see the Turtle Mech stomping into view.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Tai called from the cockpit.

"You're just in time!" Leo called back.

"This has got to be one of the coolest things I have ever done." Makoto said eagerly.

"Save your fantasies for later!" Jade cut in. "We've got a giant dragon to slay!"

The Mech ran forward, tackling Shredder. He tilted his head back, preparing another fireball. That's when Leo charged forward, cutting open a hole in the fabric of reality. The fire disappeared through this rip as Leo's other sword opened another hole, redirecting the flames at Shredder. Tai then threw a lever, activating a laser turret on the mech's shoulder. It fired at Shredder, leaving deep scorch marks in his scales. The dragon screamed in agony, then claws at the turret, ripping it off before grabbing the mech, preparing to crush it.

"What do we do now?!" Mizuki shouted.

Hana looked around, seeing a pane of glass marked "For Emergency Use Only".

"I say we do this!" she declared.

With that, Hana smashed the glass, revealing a big red button that she slammed her palm on. Once the button was pressed, the mech's right leg jerked up, slamming its knee into Shredder's groin. Shredder's eyes went wide, and he stumbled back as everyone winced.

"And you said the groin attack button was a stupid idea." Mikey boasted.

Shredder collapsed to his knees, cupping his groin.

"We've got him on the ropes!" Erika exclaimed.

"I've got an idea!" Vee cut in. "Everyone, use your power on Shredder! Full force!"

The Hamato siblings and Kagome prepared their weapons, all glowing brightly in their respective colors, Karai being silver. The empowered ninjas all began lining up, getting in the order of the rainbow, Raph, Mikey, Vee, Hisako, Leo, Donnie, Kagome, and Karai.

" _ **NOW!**_ " Leo screamed.

A combined blast of energy in all the colors fired out at Shredder, while the Turtle Mech rapid-fired missiles at the same time. With one final roar, Shredder went down. The black ichor rapidly left his body, and he shrunk down to human form, unconscious. The ninjas all landed, Karai grabbing Shredder by the ankle and dragging him away from the ichor. Both Tiger Claw and Tatsu also began heaving, reverting to normal. They slowly stood up, relieved to be back to their normal selves as Karai shoved Shredder in their direction.

"Take your boss and scram." she ordered.

Neither argued, taking Shredder and beating feet out of the streets. The communicator dropped as they ran, Hisako picking it up.

"You still there, you slimy bitch?" she asked.

" _So… you defeated my puppet._ " Yin remarked.

"Hell yeah we did!" Mikey declared. "You lose, Yin!"

He blew a raspberry at the communicator. After a minute, Yin let out a dark chuckle, which soon became a full-on maniacal laugh. The others looked on in growing alarm.

"That's… not the reaction I expected." Mikey said nervously.

The ichor left behind by the three villains began to ripple. Slowly, it began to form, more ichor pouring from the communicator before Hisako was forced to drop it. The ichor all melded together, coalescing into the form of Yin.

"General Krang's efforts have restored my body and power." she declared with an evil, fanged smile. "Victory is still mine to savor, children."

"That remains to be seen, sister." came Yang's voice.

Everyone jolted as a portal opened up behind the empowered ninjas, allowing Yang to emerge. They looked between the two sisters.

"Okay... I can see the family resemblance." Tai remarked.

"You…" Yin hissed, glaring at Yang. "Why must you always interfere?!"

"Where there is darkness, there will always be light." Yang replied simply. "After eons of fighting, surely you would know this."

"Well, our long war is about to come to an end!" Yin screeched.

She charged at Yang, tackling her and taking to the sky. They clashed furiously, wrestling with each other. Each time they connected, it was as if the heavens themselves shook. Shockwaves ripped through the city, shattering windows, setting off car alarms, and setting off a series of ominous rumbles.

"Aw no…" Makoto groaned. "More giant monsters!"

"No." Donnie realized. "It's an earthquake!"

"A literal clash of the titans, and New York is their battleground!" Karai gasped.

"Donnie, what would a quake of this size do?" Leo questioned.

"Well, considering we're on an island, and how close we are to the ocean, I'd say we're about to face a-" Donnie cut himself off, eyes widening in shock. "Oh, shit."

Everyone saw a massive shadow beginning to swallow them, and looked to see a huge wall of water coming their way.

"TSUNAMI!" Mikey screamed.

"We need to combine our power again!" Leo shouted. "It's the only way to protect the city!"

The eight got together again, focusing their energy. A massive, multicolored barrier began to form around them, expanding beyond them to slowly cover the city. All of them began sweating, gripping onto one another as each began to bleed from the nose.

"C'mon, guys…" Jade encouraged. "You can do this!"

The wave collided with the barrier. All of them cried out, nearly dropping to their knees. Eventually, the wave settled and they all collapsed to the ground. Yin saw this, cackling.

"Your heralds have fallen, and you do not have the power to stop me." she boasted. "Our battle will rage, ending this world!"

"Perhaps." Yang replied simply. "Perhaps not."

Yin raised an eyebrow. "What are you babbling about?"

"I never had any intention of stopping you, sister." Yang explained. "I am merely stalling for the Neutrino Princess."

From the very same portal Yang came from, Trib emerged, Yang's Mutastone in hand. She held it aloft and began speaking in an ancient tongue. It began to glow brightly as both Yin and Yang began to fade away.

"No!" Yin shrieked. "I won't go back into that accursed stone!"

She tried to flee, but Yang quickly grabbed her, holding her in place with a full nelson.

"We are too powerful for this world." Yang insisted. "We do not belong here. It is time for us to return to whence we came."

Yin furiously struggled, but soon realized it was futile. She glared down at the unconscious Hamato octet.

"This is _not_ over, sister." she vowed. "I will escape one day, and when that day comes, I will rain down every agony, every violation imaginable, upon your heralds. I will parade their cold bodies from every corner of the Ten Dimensions, and feed their souls to the vilest filth in the depths of Hell! That, I promise!"

With that, they disappeared into the stone. As they did, the empowered ninjas all glowed, their power fading as they reverted to normal. Hisako's tessen did the same, the power flowing into the stone.

"...Did we win?" Hana questioned.

Erika was more focused on the Hamato siblings and Kagome. She ran over to them, checking their vitals. All of them were out cold, the strain just too much. Hisako, who was used to it, managed to get up.

"Exhausted…" she panted. "Very… exhausted. Let them sleep… for like... a week."

Hisako's head then dropped, joining her siblings in the land of sleep. Trib approached them, still holding the Mutastone.

"You must be Princess Tribble." Tai greeted. "Leo mentioned you before."

"I am." Trib replied, giving a bow before looking at the Turtles. "I can't thank you, and them, enough for helping to defeat that menace."

"We'll make sure they get the message." Jade assured.

"A little word of advice, Your Highness." Makoto added. "Place that Mutastone in a much more secure place. One Krang's goons will never think to look."

"And the other Mutastone?" Hana asked. "The one Krang has?"

"Powerless." Trib replied. "It's just an ordinary rock now."

"Good to hear." Mizuki said in relief. "Well... guess we'll see you later."

"May we meet again." Trib answered.

With that, they bowed to her in respect, while Trib went back into the portal, which closed behind her.

"Well, another crisis down." Erika remarked. "Let's get these guys home."

The clan grabbed the Turtles and the girls, getting them on their backs and carrying them home.

"Okay." Jade began as they went. "As cliché as all that was, piloting a giant robot was kinda cool."

"I know, right?" Makoto exclaimed. "Hope Donnie lets us do it again."

* * *

In Dimension X, the chief technician brought the now dead Mutastone.

"It seems Yin was defeated." he mused. "The stone is now worthless."

"No matter." Krang replied. "We've received more than enough power to finally get the Technodrome free."

"The portal is finally ready." Ch'rell reported.

"Then divert all power to the portal, and set a course for Earth." Krang ordered.

He let out an evil laugh as the Technodrome glowed brightly, before warping out of the black hole.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Say it isn't so… Krang's back on Earth, and he's out for revenge! EEEEEEEK!

Oh, well. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	151. The Return

**Chapter 150: The Return**

* * *

It was the day after the Mutastone incident. On Burnow Island, a small island nation off the coast of Manhattan, the people were cleaning up after the massive tsunami. As they did, pink lightning began to crack across the sky. They all looked up, watching as a massive portal opened up above them. They screamed, recognizing it for what is was before running for the docks as from the portal emerged the Technodrome, crushing several trees under it as it landed, the portal closing behind it. Krang examined their surroundings from the control room, turning to his men.

"What is this?" he demanded. "This is _not_ New York!"

"Sorry General, but the power surge fried the navigation circuits." the chief technician replied. "We ended up on an island outside of New York."

"General Krang, this could still work to our advantage." Ch'rell pointed out. "We're outside of New York... which means we can work out a plan of attack with those miserable mutants none the wiser."

"Oh, I already have a plan, Ch'rell." Krang assured. "I was far too soft during our last encounter. I let my desire for slaves overrule my common sense. I'm going to do what I should have done the first time."

He turned to the technician.

"Prepare the Colonizer." he ordered.

"Are you absolutely certain, General?" the technician questioned.

"No more games." Krang swore. "No more half-measures. This world is mine for the taking."

* * *

Meanwhile, in TCRI, Guardians were busy replacing all the shattered windows. Others were cleaning up the glass while even more straightened up inside.

"Window paners must be making a fortune." Sam deadpanned.

"Seems that way." Samson agreed.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Giant dragons, that freak mega-tsunami…" he listed off. "What's next?"

"I'm just thankful the entities were stopped." Samson replied.

"You and me both." Sam said with a nod.

 **-X-**

Inside the lab, Mortu and Honeycutt were on the computer, when an alarm on one monitor got their attention.

"That's odd." Honeycutt remarked. "We have portal activity on Burnow Island. Could the Neutrinos be coming back so soon?"

"Hard to say." Mortu answered. "We better make sure."

Honeycutt did some quick typing, bringing up a satellite view of the island. What they saw made them freeze, Mortu's blood running cold.

"No…" he let it. "It can't be…"

"This…" Honeycutt managed. "This cannot be… Is he truly…"

"He is." Mortu stood up. "We need to notify the Turtles immediately."

* * *

In the Hamato Clan apartments, the Hamato siblings and Kagome are still fast asleep after their fight with Devil Shredder. Splinter and Kasumi were there, keeping an eye on them as Erika checked their vitals.

"It's weird seeing all eight of them like this." she remarked.

Midnight laid her head on Hisako's stomach, Miko trotting over her and nuzzling her comfortingly.

"How are they doing?" Kasumi asked.

"They're stable." Erika assured. "Guess Yang's power drained them. With luck, they'll wake up-"

A soft grunt emanated from Hisako. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she seems to be whimpering.

"What's going on?" Erika questioned in concern.

"She must be having a nightmare." Splinter deduced.

As if by instinct, the other siblings began to stir. Raph, who was the closest, slowly reached over for her.

"Whoa…" Erika let out. "They're waking up."

They slowly sat up, still half-asleep. Mikey let out a yawn, stretching his arms.

"Ugh…" he managed, smacking his lips. "What happened last night?"

"My head feels like it's on fire." Karai groaned.

"Guys, Hisako's got night terrors." Raph informed them. "Should I wake her up?"

That quickly woke them all up. Hisako was still asleep, whimpering in Raph's arms as her body tensed. Leo grabbed her shoulder, shaking her gently yet firmly.

"Wake up, Hisako!" he urged.

She gasped and sat up, her eyes flashing for a moment. After a second of panting, she clutched her head and groaned.

"Ow… head…" she winced.

Midnight jumped into her lap, Hisako petting the dog as Raph continued to hold her.

"How long have we been out?" Vee questioned.

"A whole day." Erika replied.

"Erika called us, informed us of what happened." Splinter cut in. "She said you managed to stop a tsunami from destroying the island."

"Yeah, that's about the size and shape." Donnie confirmed.

"Now, the real question." Kagome began. "Did we win?"

"Yeah." Tai confirmed. "Princess Trib sealed both Yin and Yang into the Mutastone. They're sealed up and in a much more secure place."

"Good to hear." said Leo.

"Got any Advil?" Hisako questioned. "Trust me, everyone here wants some. Post-power overload headaches are the worst."

"Tell me about it." Vee rubbed her temples. "Feels like my brain's trying to claw its way out of my skull."

Erika pulled a bottle of aspirin out of her medi-pak and handed all eight of them two pills as Makoto passed out glasses of water, the group quickly taking them.

"Now for our next concern." Mikey turned to Hisako. "You were having another nightmare."

"Yeah, I was." Hisako downed her glass of water. "It was Krang."

"He came back?" Kagome questioned, getting a nod.

"I guess hearing that Ch'rell managed to escape the Technodrome and that Krang had the Mutastone made that old nightmare rise up." Hisako mused, petting Midnight. "But I'm okay, I promise. It's just a dream after all."

About that time, one of the many T-Phones on a table went off. Jade picked it up, holding it out.

"It's Zephyr." she reported.

"Toss it?" Hisako asked. "He's probably checking on me."

Jade tossed the phone to her, which Hisako skillfully caught before answering.

"Hey Sam." she greeted. "Good timing. Just woke up."

" _Good to hear, but that's only part of why I called._ " Sam said, a somewhat urgent tone to his voice. " _Hisako, Mortu and Zayton found something on the monitor. It's... it's Krang._ "

Hisako was silent for a minute or two. She then silently handed the phone to Raph, got up, and walked outside. Once she was outside, they heard loud, furious screaming.

" _ **CAN I GO ONE FUCKING NIGHT WITHOUT ONE FUCKING PROPHETIC DREAM?!**_ " she ranted. " ** _IS THAT TOO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK?!_** "

She then let out a very long shriek, everything shaking before she came back inside, red-faced but composed. She took her phone back, putting it on speaker.

"Can you repeat that, please?" she asked.

" _Mortu and Zayton found some portal activity on an island._ " _Sam went on. "Krang is back._ "

"Oh no…" Mikey whimpered. "Does he-?"

" _Have the Technodrome?_ " Sam finished. " _Yeah. It's in rough shape from its time in the black hole, but it's on Earth._ "

"How did it get out in the first place?!" Jade demanded.

"The Dark Mutastone!" Hana realized. "That's gotta be why he took it from the Neutrinos. He needed to supercharge the engine."

"Of course…" Leo deduced. "Krang sent Yin to Shredder because he knew what she would do if he accepted her power. Like Hisako said, the two of them had the same thoughts."

"And even though she didn't destroy us, she kept us busy enough for him to finally return to Earth." Donnie added.

" _I know you guys just woke up, and I'm sorry to dump all this on you right away._ " Sam said. " _But we need to be ready for whatever Krang's got up his sleeve._ "

"We'll be at TCRI ASAP." Leo assured.

Hisako hung up, immediately dialling Leatherhead.

"Call Aunt Amaya." she told them. "We need as much help as we can. Especially if what I saw in my dream is truly prophetic."

* * *

The assembled groups hurried to TCRI, arriving before the building.

"Really hoped he'd be stuck in that black hole forever." Hob grumbled.

"We all hoped that." Alopex remarked.

"Eh, what's there to be scared of?" Jade asked flippantly. "Every time we tangle, Krang ends up in a pile of scrap metal wondering why he failed so badly. The score's twelve to zero."

"Because he's playing for keeps." Hisako cut in. "He's going to colonize Earth."

"Like when he took over and used mutagen to turn the New Yorkers into Krang zombies?" Makoto asked.

"No." Hisako replied. "The Technodrome has this device. It's slower than the mutagen, but still dangerous. It has the capacity to terraform an area into a Dimension X-like area. The water would become acidic, the air toxic… and everything not of Dimension X would die."

Everyone's jaws dropped upon hearing that.

"And he's gonna use it this time?" Tai questioned.

"If my dream is to be believed, yes." Hisako confirmed. "He's done messing around. He wants us dead, and this is the most surefire way to do it."

She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. "We need to shut down the Technodrome before he can start the Colonizer."

"Then we'll need to get the Sword of Tengu out of the engine." Karai declared.

"Problem." Kagome cut in. "I still have burn scars on my hands from trying to grab that thing."

She showed her palms, which did indeed have minor burn scars on them. Carter winced at the sight.

"Ouch." he remarked.

"How'd Koga Takuza ever manage to wield the sword?" Lily questioned.

"Sensei and Kasumi think it was because he was a true master of ninjutsu." Leo offered. "In their words, his will and discipline let him use it."

"Or we could use this." Donnie cut in.

He reached into his satchel, pulling out a metal glove with three fingers. "I kept it on hand for such an occasion."

"Just how much shit do you carry in that thing?" Karai questioned.

"Never know when something may come in handy, and then who's prepared?" Donnie said simply.

With that, they went down to the lab, where Mortu, Sam, Samson, and Honeycutt were waiting.

"Hey, Sam." Hisako greeted.

The two hugged.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked in concern.

"Shaken." Hisako answered. "But determined to see this guy go down."

"I know what you mean." Sam remarked. "I was really hoping we'd seen the last of Krang. But that was wishful thinking."

"Indeed." Mortu agreed, activating a screen in the lab and bringing up an image of Burnow Island. "This is where Krang has landed. The populous who were not killed in the initial landing have already fled the island. I fear he has already begun the Colonization process."

"Luckily, we already have the basic bones of a plan." Leo assured. "We need to infiltrate the Technodrome and steal the Sword of Tengu."

"Without it, that ship's just an oversized disco ball." Mikey added.

"You make it sound like an easy task." Alopex pointed out. "Tiger Claw and I barely escaped with our lives, and I am certain the same can be said for Hisako and Leatherhead."

"We've broken into Krang's Technodrome twice, and stolen a third one." Kagome told her.

"Also, who do you think brought that thing down and sunk it in Liberty Bay way back when?" Raph asked.

"I'm more worried about Krang expecting us." Hisako piped up.

"A well-deserved fear." said Mortu. "I have no doubt Krang will be planning for some sort of assault."

"Then we need a diversion." Slash offered. "Something to keep him occupied while Leo and his sibs break in and snag the sword."

"What about a frontal assault?" Amaya suggested. "We take my boat, and maybe a few more, and swarm Krang's ship."

"That's great!" Donnie exclaimed. "Then we can take the Shell Sub and sneak in under the waves!"

"Sounds like a plan." said Leo.

"We need to act fast." Hisako insisted. "How quickly can we get the boats mobilized?"

"I'll have Li gun the engines." Amaya replied.

"Tai, go to the garage and get the Sewer Slider." Donnie instructed. "Pile the clan into it and head for the island."

"You got it." Tai nodded.

"Luckily, some of us are made for the ocean." Man Ray pointed out.

"Even so, get a boat." Sam told him. "Dimension X water is acidic, and you're not made for that."

Bludgeon winced at the thought.

"Yeah, let's do that." he said.

"Thankfully, we're still wearing our enviropacks." Leo said, tapping his chest.

"I have some atmosphere converters for Splinter and Kasumi." Mortu offered. "Considering the magnitude of the situation, it is safe to assume you will be going with them."

The two quickly took the converters.

"Let us hurry." Splinter urged. "Time is not on our side."

* * *

On Burnow Island, the Technodrome had sprouted a satellite dish-like device on the top, emitting energy that was slowly terraforming its surroundings. Plants began to wither and die as a thick pink mist surrounded the island. Crystals began sprouting from the ground, taking the place of the plants. Krang and Ch'rell watched the spectacle with psychotic glee.

"It's working." Krang said, chuckling darkly.

"Millions of years of work in the shadows, of selective breeding and mutation, have all come down to this moment." Ch'rell added. "Soon, this world will be ours."

Suddenly, one of the soldiers came running up.

"General, we have boats approaching from the west!" he warned.

"What?!" Ch'rell demanded. "Who's on board?"

"So far, we've seen Project Oracle's crocodile companion and the other ninjas who run with the Turtles." the soldier replied.

"Mortu…" Krang gave a chuckle, somewhat impressed. "You sly fox."

"Wait." Ch'rell perked up. "Where are the Turtles? Why are they not among the attackers?"

"They are attempting to draw our attention away." Krang deduced. "Send out scouts to deal with the boats, then scour the ship."

"Yessir." Ch'rell and the soldier saluted and departed, leaving Krang to his thoughts.

"I've waited too long for this." he growled, clenching his fist. "I will _not_ let those meddlesome reptiles ruin my plans this time."

* * *

On the boats, Leatherhead spied the scout ships approaching.

"Scouts dead ahead!" he shouted.

"Bring it!" Jade declared.

Tai cracked his neck and knuckles, gripping the steering wheel of the Sewer Slider.

"Okay, now the moment of truth." he said. "Here's hoping all those sleepless nights playing Mario Kart paid off!"

The scouts poured out like a swarm of birds, firing on the boats. Tai gunned the Slider's engine, making a serpentine maneuver to avoid the shots. Makoto blew a raspberry, waggling his fingers at them.

"Losers!" he taunted. "I've seen better marksmanship from Imperial stormtroopers!"

"Don't get cocky, Makoto." Amaya warned. "Hubris is something we can ill afford right now."

"Hey, I'm just making sure their attention is on us." Makoto defended.

"Then let's make sure they keep it." Hob declared.

They broke off from one another and pulled evasive action, making sure the scouts were on them.

 **-X-**

Beneath the waves, the Shell Sub lurched through the water toward the island.

"We're getting close." Donnie reported.

"Good." said Raph. "I'm ready to kick Krang's ass five ways to Sunday."

As they went along, they began to hear a sizzling sound.

"Please tell me that hissing noise is a balloon deflating." Mikey pleaded.

"Oh shit…" Hisako gasped. "Everybody grab hold of something!"

Everyone grabbed hold as Hisako began glowing, propelling them forward as fast as she can. They went skidding across the beach in less than a minute. Once their stomachs caught up to them, the group piled out, noticing the terraformed surroundings.

"It's already spread across the island." Vee noted. "Thank God everyone fled when Krang arrived."

Donnie looked over the partially melted Shell Sub, a forlorn expression on his face.

"Months of hard work, down the toilet." he lamented.

"No sweat." Kagome soothed. "You can always make another one. Hopefully without parts from an actual toilet this time."

Splinter approached Hisako as she slid out with Midnight, a little short of breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Hisako gave a nod. "Just a bit winded, but I can still fight."

"Let's move." Leo ordered. "We need to shut down the Technodrome before the Colonization spreads any further."

"So how do we plan to get in there?" Karai asked.

"The garbage hatch!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Or we could use the maintenance hatch." Hisako offered. "That's the fastest way to the engine."

"Then let's move." said Kasumi.

 **-X-**

They made a break for the Technodrome, soon arriving and seeing how beat-up it looked on the outside.

"This rust bucket has seen better days." Raph remarked.

"It spent a good year in the relentless pull of a black hole." Donnie pointed out. "Honestly I'm surprised it works."

Midnight growled at the Technodrome, her hackles raised as if sensing the evil of the ship. Hisako gently petted her, trying to soothe the irate pup.

"I feel it too, girl." she said. "C'mon, let's do this."

She led them to the maintenance hatch, surrounding it with a green halo and ripping it off its hinges.

"Just follow me." she instructed.

They went into the hatch, Hisako in the lead.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Karai asked.

"She and Leatherhead stole a power cell from Krang when they first showed up." Leo replied. "Then we all tried to steal back the sword during the first invasion."

"That, and Hisako spent ten years in this place." Mikey added. "No one here knows the Technodrome's layout better than she does."

"Shhh." Hisako shushed. "We're almost there."

They reached the end of the hatch. Hisako placed her foot on the grate, pressing with all her might until it popped off its hinges and came loose. She then lowered the grate gently, looking around.

" _All clear._ " she said mentally. " _But stay quiet just in case._ "

She slipped out, landing on the ground. The others slipped out behind her. Mikey's exit, however, was less graceful. He tumbled out of the hatch, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Of all the freaking clumsy-" he ranted as he got up, only for Vee to slap a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhh!" Hisako hissed, putting a finger to her lips.

" _Not. A. Sound._ " Vee whispered mentally. " _Got it?_ "

Mikey nodded, and Vee let him go. They all looked, seeing the Sword of Tengu embedded in the power station.

" _Donnie, glove me._ " Leo instructed.

Donnie obediently removed the metal gauntlet.

" _Hang on there._ " Raph cut in. " _Wasn't there a force field the last time we did this?_ "

Donnie looked it over, then shook his head.

" _The shield generator is damaged._ " he reported. " _I'm guessing getting the ship operational took precedence over a shield._ "

Leo slipped on the glove, reaching out for the sword's hilt.

"Don't even think about it!" came a familiar voice.

The group jumped out of their skins, turning to see Krang enter.

"...Fuck." Hisako cursed aloud.

"Fools." Krang scoffed. "Did you really think we wouldn't be expecting you? Especially after seeing you weren't among your little friends on the boats?"

Leo let out a grunt of anger.

"Stupid!" he let out. "Why didn't we think of that?"

Hisako glared at Krang, drawing her tessens. Krang just looked at her, bored.

"Oh, put those away, Oracle." he ordered. "We both know what's going to happen here. You psych yourself up with false courage and bravado, but within minutes, you cower before me and become the same simpering little toad you were when Ch'rell and I first captured you. And next week, we do the same thing all over again."

"You're right." Hisako agreed. "That's how it _was_. I let myself be swallowed by my fear. I allowed myself to fall into depression and hopelessness. But guess what? I lived. I've faced down aliens, demons, gods, the Devil herself, and I've stared death in the face. And you know what? For perhaps the first time in my life, I can say this and it is 100% true: you have no power over me, Krang. Not now, and never again!"

She turned her back to him, showing off the Hamato Clan tattoo on the back of her neck.

"I am Hamato Hisako." she declared. "You haunted my dreams for sixteen years, but your hold over me is gone."

She dropped her hair, gripping her fan and holding them up with a clear threat.

"And I'm gonna make sure you never hurt anyone again!" she swore.

"Fine, _Hamato Hisako._ " Krang said with a bite. "I'll be sure to carve that name on your tombstone!"

He raised a tentacle to do something, but that's when Midnight jumped up, latching onto the arm. He let out a shriek of pain, breaking the Turtles and Splinter from their stunned silence.

"Unhand me, you mangy, slobbering beast!" Krang shouted, trying to dislodge the dog.

"Leonardo, quickly!" Splinter ordered. "The sword!"

"Got it!" Leo exclaimed.

He ran over, grabbing the hilt. Midnight kept tearing at Krang's tentacle, until it came off in her jaws. She dropped, shaking the tentacle in her grip before dropping it, snarling at Krang.

"Good girl!" Hisako cheered.

Krang looked at his stump, in shock, before scowling in pain and rage.

"Damn mutt!" he shouted before swatting Midnight away, the dog rebounding off the wall.

She landed, whining on impact as Hisako saw red. Suddenly, Hisako was on Krang, punching him off his hoverpad with a glowing punch.

" ** _NOBODY HURTS MIDNIGHT, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!_** " she screamed.

Krang landed on the ground, scuttling back, only for Hisako to advance on him.

" ** _When you look back on this,_** " she began, deadly calm, " ** _in the three seconds it'll take for me to pop you like a grape, I think you'll find your biggest mistake was putting your hands on my dog._** "

Suddenly, a laser beam fired past her ear, stealing her attention. She turned to see Ch'rell standing there, his arm cannon smoking.

"Surprise!" he declared.

He fired again, this time with an electrical gun. She took the hit full force, dropping to the ground and sparking. Ch'rell raised his laser at her again, only for the sound of a throat clearing to catch his attention. They turned to see Leo standing there, the Sword of Tengu now in his hand. Krang and Ch'rell gulped, backing away nervously.

"I... don't think you realize what you have there, boy." Krang managed.

"Hmmm, let me guess." Leo mused. "The Sword of Tengu. The techno-mystical hybrid blade you forged in feudal Japan. The one Koga Takuza stole from you and used to nearly conquer Japan, lay villages to waste, level castles, vanquish army, and bring the Tokugawa clan to power. Am I in the ballpark?"

Karai slipped into snake mode, wrapping her tail around Hisako's ankle and pulling her to safety. Kagome grabbed Midnight, everyone getting behind Leo.

"You're bluffing!" Ch'rell exclaimed. "You can't handle the sword's power!"

"Maybe you're right." Leo said flippantly. "Maybe the energy it gives off will fry me, or blow up the Technodrome. Personally, I'm kinda eager to see what it can do. You game?"

The sword hummed in his grip, as if sensing Leo's intent. The siblings stepped back, and even Splinter and Kasumi seemed nervous.

"You wouldn't dare!" Krang shrieked.

Leo's face was emotionless and cold.

"You. Don't. Know me, Krang." he replied.

He raised the sword as if to strike, and that did it. Ch'rell scooped up Krang and took off running. With that, Leo lowered the sword, letting out a sigh.

"Thank God that worked." he remarked.

"You sneaky dog!" Mikey let out. "I really thought you were gonna do it!"

"That was the point." Leo said matter-of-factly.

"Excellent work, Leonardo." Kasumi complimented.

"I say you should have done it." Raph insisted.

"No, I'm gonna do something even better." Leo declared.

He ushered everyone away from the engine as power returns to the blade. He swung the sword with a loud yell, and a sonic wave burst out of the blade, connecting with the engine. It went up in smoke, the entire room shorting out.

"Okay, that was good." Raph admitted.

"Can we leave now?" Mikey asked.

"On it." Kagome pulled out her T-Phone, dialing Mortu. "It's done. Beam us out!"

They were immediately sheathed in light and transmatted out.

 **-X-**

On the boats, Amaya got a message from Samson.

"They succeeded!" she reported. "Everyone, fall back!"

The boats all turned around, heading back for Manhattan.

* * *

At TCRI, the Hamato family appeared on the mat. Guardians swarmed them, helping them to their feet. Sam saw Hisako, gasping.

"Hisako!" he shouted.

"She's okay." Karai assured. "Just tazed."

"We got it." Leo declared as he held up the sword.

"And Leo used it to blow up the Technodrome's engine." Donnie added.

"Excellent." said Honeycutt. "I highly doubt Krang will be able to get it functioning at any time in the near future. Maybe not even within your lifetimes."

"Here's hoping." Kagome said. "How far did the Colonization spread?"

"Across the entire island, and a mile of ocean water in each direction." Mortu replied.

"Is there a way to reverse the process?" Donnie asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Mortu said. "Burnow Island is now a Dimension X island."

"Damn it." Vee cursed. "The people living there lost everything. Their homes, their possessions…"

"The important thing is they got off the island safely." Leo cut in. "Material possessions can be replaced, but lives can't."

"Well said, Leonardo." Kasumi agreed.

"Besides, I'm certain they'll get the help they need." Karai added. "In the meantime, though, what should we do with the sword?"

"Why not the lair?" Tai offered.

"Tried that." Donnie answered. "Krang mind controlled one of our friends and had him steal it."

Li stepped forward at that.

"Amaya and I will take it." he offered.

"Li, are you sure?" Splinter asked.

"Positive." Amaya assured. "My boat is constantly moving and easily defendable. It's an ideal hiding spot."

"She's got a good point." said Raph.

"Okay, Aunt Amaya." Leo decided. "It's all yours."

He slid it into a sheath provided by Mortu, handing it and the glove over. She took them both, nodding.

"I'll protect it with my life." she vowed.

* * *

The group dispersed and went home. Amaya and Li headed for the docks, unaware that Rahzar was lurking on the rooftops above, seeing them with the sword.

"The Sword of Tengu?" he mused, smirking. "Now isn't that interesting. I think Master Shredder would love to hear about this."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There we have it. But we haven't heard the last of Krang, I assure you.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	152. Sword Heist

**Chapter 151: Sword Heist**

* * *

In his office, Shredder was just being fitted with a new chestplate by Sacks when Rahzar burst in.

"Master Shredder!" he exclaimed. "I must speak with you!"

"I said I was not to be disturbed!" Shredder snapped.

He grabbed a screwdriver, throwing it at Rahzar. The dog mutant quickly ducked, the screwdriver embedding into the wall behind him.

"But sir, I have valuable information!" he insisted. "The Sword of Tengu!"

That got Shredder's attention.

"Perhaps I should see myself out, Shredder." Sacks remarked.

He gathered his tools and vacated the room, leaving the two alone.

"The Sword of Tengu, you say?" Shredder mused, leaning forward. "What did you find?"

"The Hamato Clan has somehow retrieved it from Krang." Rahzar reported. "I saw it in their possession last night."

Shredder's gaze darkened at the mention of the alien dictator.

"So that was his game." he grumbled. "I was a distraction. A tool!"

With a furious yell, he flipped a work table, scattering tools and small bits of metal. Rahzar flinched, holding up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Master, please calm down!" he pleaded. "If the Turtles got the sword, it means Krang's gambit was for nothing. And we can retrieve it from them."

Shredder let this sink in, breathing heavily from his exertion.

"Even if they have it, they would no doubt keep it hidden away." he informed him. "We have spent almost two years hunting them down, and nothing has come of it."

"From what I saw, the Turtles themselves don't have it." Rahzar clarified. "They seem to have entrusted it to Tang Amaya."

"Amaya…" Shredder mused, contemplating the information. "Clever. She's constantly moving, and has Li and that mutant fox to help her."

"Even so, there's only so many places she can hide that boat." Rahzar pointed out.

"Indeed." Shredder agreed. "Mobilize the Foot, and scour the city until you retrieve my birthright."

Rahzar bowed. "As you wish, Master."

* * *

Meanwhile, Amaya went to a storage unit on the back of her boat, opening it and placing the sword inside before closing it and sliding on a combination lock.

"Are you certain this will be secure enough?" Alopex asked, she and Li approaching.

"A moving target is harder to hit." Li reminded her. "You should know better than anyone."

"That, and only I know the combination." Amaya added. "And I'm not spilling."

"And what's to stop someone from just cutting the lock?" Alopex challenged.

"Try it." Amaya offered as she stepped away, gesturing to the lock.

Alopex drew her sword and swung, only for her sword to connect with the metal and slide right off of it.

"Solid Utromidium lock, courtesy of Mortu." Amaya boasted. "Nothing's cutting through it."

"Good thinking, Amaya." Li congratulated.

Amaya gave him a thumbs-up before walking to the front of the boat.

"We'll set sail again at the crack of dawn." she informed them. "It's only a matter of time before Saki catches wind of this."

"When he does, we'll be ready." Alopex vowed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tai's crew, Airi and Akemi included, were in Central Park, relaxing and enjoying the day. Tai took a deep breath.

"Man, we needed this." he remarked.

"Tell me about it." Jade agreed even as she was focused on doing decline push-ups (1), her feet on a bench behind her.

"I guess after almost losing the planet, one would want to enjoy the fresh air." Hana mused, not looking up from the book she was reading under a tree.

"Agreed." said Makoto, who was trying to photograph birds in a nearby tree.

Erika nodded as she set up a picnic. "It really is just nice to relax."

Mizuki was sitting next to Tai, her arms wrapped around his right one. "Yeah, we don't get enough moments like this."

Airi and Akemi were playing with Miko, who suddenly stiffened and started growling. Realizing what that meant, Tai sighed in resignation.

"Well…" he began, "it was fun while it lasted."

Everyone straightened up, Akemi taking Airi's hand and pulling her to safety. A slew of Footbots slowly emerged from the trees, parting to reveal Tokka.

"You again, _kappa meinu_?" Jade groaned. "Is it time already for you and the rest of Shredder's morons to ruin our day?"

"Oh, I'll be out of your hair shortly." Tokka assured. "Footbots, attack!"

The Footbots sprouted various weapons from their arms, slowly advancing.

"Everyone, scatter!" Tai shouted.

They all broke off, readying to attack. As they did, Tokka approached Akemi, a devilish smirk on her face.

"You'll do perfectly." she decided.

Akemi drew Airi close, holding her protectively.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"You." Tokka said simply.

She lunged forward, tackling them to the ground. She then ripped Airi from Akemi's grasp, holding her head in her hand.

"So let's make this quick." the evil turtle went on. "Come quietly, and I won't crush this brat's skull."

"Let me go!" Akemi pleaded, pounding on Tokka's claw with her little hands.

"Put her down, Tokka!" Akemi shouted. "She's done nothing to you! She's just a little girl!"

"You want me to drop her, you know what to do." Tokka said.

For emphasis, she tightened her grip on Airi's face, getting a cry of pain from the girl. Akemi let out a gasp of horror.

"Okay, you win!" she screamed. "Let Airi go, and I'll do whatever you want!"

Tokka grinned, dropping Airi before grabbing and punching out Akemi. With that, she threw the little girl over her shoulder, letting out a whistle.

"Foot Clan, we're done here!" she shouted.

Hearing this, the Footbots suddenly stopped in their tracks and retreated. The others stopped.

"Okay, that was way too easy." Tai muttered.

"Tai!" came Airi's voice.

The little girl came running over, throwing her arms around Tai and crying.

"Airi?" Tai pulled her away gently.

He looked her over, noticing the red finger-shaped marks on her face, and scowled.

"Tokka hurt you?!" he snarled. "I'll tear her freaking heart out!"

"Akemi…" Airi wept. "She took Akemi."

"She did _WHAT_?!" Makoto shrieked.

"She was gonna hurt me unless Akemi went with her." Airi explained.

Makoto was shaking with rage, mandibles sliding out of his mouth as his extra eyes sprouted.

"If she hurts Akemi, I'm turning her into turtle soup!" he shouted.

"She put her filthy claws on Airi." Tai reminded him. "Get in line, buddy."

"Why would she take Akemi?" Jade asked. "It makes no sense."

"I think I know." Hana mused. "She's young enough not to have training, but old enough to know stuff. They want information, and they think she's the easiest target."

"But what could she be after?" Erika wondered.

Mizuki gasped. "You don't think-"

"Why else would they attack us?" Jade questioned. "I mean, aside from general spite and pettiness."

"We better get to the lair." Tai decided.

* * *

At Foot HQ, Akemi was seated in a chair, still unconscious. The door opened, a figure coming in.

"Hey, wake up."

Without warning, a bucket of ice-cold water was thrown into her face. Akemi sprang awake, sputtering and trying to move her arms, only to realize her arms were cuffed behind her back.

"What… where…" she let out, looking around.

"I'm the one asking the questions, little brat." came the voice.

Akemi looked up, seeing Anchovy standing in front of her as he put the bucket down.

"Anchovy?" she asked.

Anchovy hissed in anger. "It's N'sho-v."

"Ugh!" Akemi winced, crinkling her nose. "Two words: breath mint."

"I want answers, girl!" Anchovy snarled. "How much do you know?"

"Oh, I know lots of things." Akemi replied casually. "Two plus two is four. The capital of the U.S. is Washington, D.C. New York's state bird is the Eastern bluebird."

"Don't play dumb, girl." Anchovy demanded. "Where does Tang Amaya moor her boat at night?"

"Up your butt and around the corner." Akemi shot back.

Anchovy let out a snarl, grabbing the arms of the chair as he bared his teeth.

"Don't. Test me." he hissed. "Do you know what I can do to you, human?"

"I can imagine." Akemi admitted. "But I'm a member of the Hamato Clan. Hamato ninja aren't afraid of bullies, and we aren't afraid of dying."

"How do you know?" Anchovy shot back. "You've never tried it before."

"If I was afraid of death, would I do _this_?" Akemi declared.

Her foot suddenly lashed out, connecting between his legs. Anchovy gasped, letting out a hoarse choking sound as he slumped over, cupping his groin. Following up, Akemi headbutted Anchovy with all her might before getting up as best she could, swinging her chair at him. It snapped on impact and she was able to straighten up, even if her hands were still cuffed. Getting to his feet, Anchovy pounced, pinning her to the wall.

"Tell me where Tang Amaya's boat is moored NOW!" he shouted. "While you still have a face!"

"Okay, you win." Akemi seemingly agreed. "I'll tell you."

She jerked her head, beckoning him over before kneeling by his ear.

"It's a…" she whispered before screaming at the top of her lungs, " ** _SECRET_**!"

Anchovy reeled back, crying out in pain. Akemi jumped upwards, tucking in her legs and looping her arms around so they were in her front before going for the door.

"Should've known better, Anchovy!" she taunted as she ran out. "Just 'cause I'm little doesn't mean I'm helpless!"

As she ran, she saw a window up ahead.

"Okay…" she muttered as she ran, "two options: jump out that window and hopefully survive, or stay inside with the angry mutant raptor I just royally pissed off."

There was really no question about it. Curling into a ball and covering her face, Akemi jumped out the window, sending broken glass flying everywhere as she hit the ground and rolled over. Getting up, she let out a pained yelp as she saw several glass shards in her arms and legs. She managed to pull one out before she heard the familiar hissing snarl of a Velociraptor.

"Crap!" she hissed before hobbling away as best as she could. Anchovy shoved his head out the window, growling as Akemi fled.

"You can run, girl, but you can't hide!" he roared. "I can smell your blood!"

* * *

Down in the lair, the Hamato siblings and Kagome were in the middle of another training session. As Kasumi and Splinter watched them, Tai and the clan came running in.

"Master Splinter!" Tai screamed.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Taiichi, what's the matter?" Kasumi asked.

"Tokka just kidnapped Akemi!" Makoto exclaimed.

"She what?!" Vee shrieked.

Hisako looked at Airi's face, seeing the finger marks that were now fading into bruises, and clenched her fist in anger.

"Oh, I am so turning that turtle inside out!" she vowed.

"Why would she take Akemi?" Leo wondered.

"Why else?" Jade offered. "Shredder must've found out we have the Sword of Tengu."

"Akemi's an easy target." Donnie rationalized. "No wonder she was targeted."

"You don't think she'll talk, do you?" Raph asked.

"Akemi's a lot tougher than she looks." Hana insisted. "Seiko trained her and Makoto not to break under situations like this."

"Honestly, I feel sorry for the poor sap who tries to interrogate her." Makoto admitted.

"All the same, we better go bust her out." Karai declared. "God knows what Shredder and his goons are gonna do to get it out of her."

"Whatever Tokka's done to Akemi, I already have a plan for payback." Makoto declared. "Let's just say it involves a big boiling pot of water."

"Turtle soup?" Hisako asked. "Let me turn her inside out first. She'll cook faster, and it'll hurt more."

"Um, excuse me?" Mikey cut in. "Could you _not_ talk about making turtle soup in front of us?"

"Sorry." the two said at the same time.

"Okay." Kagome cut in. "I say our best bet is tracking Akemi down."

As if on cue, Miko stepped forward. Midnight joined him, both giving small doggy salutes.

"That settles that." said Raph. "Anyone got something they can sniff her out with?"

Airi nodded, taking off a jacket that was way too big for her.

"I got cold." she explained. "Akemi gave me her jacket."

Hisako ruffled her hair.

"Good work, little breeze." she commended.

Airi laid the jacket out in front of Miko and Midnight, who promptly began sniffing it. They soon got the scent and took off.

"I really do love those dogs." Vee remarked.

"After them!" Leo ordered. "Quick!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Akemi was still running as best as she could, breathing heavily as she leaned against the wall. She pulled more glass shards out of her legs, wishing her hands were free so she could do her arms. A familiar snarl sounded, and she stiffened, turning to see Anchovy peek over a nearby rooftop.

"Shit!" Akemi cursed before taking off running again.

"I smell you, little girl." Anchovy growled. "There's nowhere in this city you can hide from me! I'll eat your bones! Rip your flesh like paper!"

Akemi ran into an alleyway, only to find a brick wall.

"Perfect!" she snapped. "What a time to run into a dead end!"

She looked around, trying to find a way over the wall. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything. Resigned, she leaned against the wall, prepared to defend herself as best she can. Anchovy soon rounded the corner, smirking evilly as he saw Akemi cornered.

"Eyes, lungs, pancreas…" he mused. "So many snacks, so little time."

"Choke on 'em, you prehistoric freak!" Akemi spat defiantly.

Suddenly, two dogs jumped on Anchovy, biting his legs and shoulders. Akemi smiled in relief.

"Bring on the cavalry!" she declared.

The Turtles and the clan suddenly dropped down from the rooftops, Makoto landing next to his sister.

"Akemi!" he shouted.

He sprouted his extra arms, four of them pulling glass from her arms and legs while two snapped the chains on her cuffs.

"Thanks." Akemi told him.

Leo and Tai glared at Anchovy, hands drawn.

"Anchovy…" Tai began, his voice deadly calm, "this is the part where you run away."

Makoto then turned, punching all three sets of arms into his palms as his mandibles clacked. "Just try me, Dino-Boy. I'd love to."

Anchovy let out a growl, but stepped back.

"You may have won this battle, Turtles, but the war is far from over!" he shouted.

With that, he turned and fled. Erika quickly turned to Akemi, grabbing her medi-pak off her belt.

"Come here." she insisted. "Let me see those cuts."

Akemi sat down, finally allowing herself to cringe in pain.

"I jumped out a window." she explained. "It hurt a lot more than I thought it would."

"That was pretty reckless, Akemi." Leo pointed out.

"Well, it was either jump out a window, or stay in the same room as a psychotic, blood-hungry mutant raptor." Akemi said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, jump out the window." Mikey agreed. "No contest."

"He wanted to know where Amaya moored her boat." Akemi went on. "Don't worry. I didn't tell him a thing."

"Never thought you would." Hana assured.

"We'll need to get Akemi back to the apartment." Erika reported. "She needs more than I can offer."

"C'mon." Makoto picked her up. "Up we go."

"You guys tend to Akemi." Leo told them. "The rest of us will go check on Aunt Amaya. We need to make sure she's okay."

"Go." Tai said with a nod. "The last thing we need is Shredder getting his grubby hands on the Sword of Tengu."

* * *

The Hamato octet hurried to Amaya's boat. Unbeknownst to them, Footbots were watching them from the shadows. From his lab, Stockman kept tabs on their trajectory.

"Southside pier." he mused. "It's been abandoned for a while now. Quite clever."

He hurried to Shredder's office, reporting his findings to the Foot leader.

"N'sho-v has failed, as have Gina and the Footbots." Shredder remarked. "It appears I will have to resort to drastic measures."

"Sir, what are you suggesting?" Stockman asked.

Shredder stood up, pushing his throne aside to reveal a hatch. He opened it, pulling out an ancient looking amulet. It had a massive ruby that almost looked like it was shaped like a human heart, a strange black light pulsating inside it. It sat in the grip of a golden dragon claw, which hung from a thick, golden chain.

"Master, what is that?" Stockman asked.

"Another heirloom of the Foot Clan. The Heart of Tengu." Shredder explained. "I never believed I would be in a situation where I would have to use it."

As he reached for it, a feminine hand suddenly stopped him. He turned to see Kitsune standing there.

"Are you certain this is what you want to do?" she asked. "Is using the Heart truly worth a mere sword?"

"The Sword of Tengu is no mere sword, Kitsune." Shredder retorted. "As the descendant of Koga Takuza, it, and the power it wields, is my birthright. And those wretched Turtles will _not_ keep it from me."

Reluctantly, Kitsune withdrew her hand.

"Just be careful when you use it." she warned. "The power contained within is not to be underestimated."

"I am no fool." Shredder said simply.

With that, he raised the Heart, closing his eyes. The light within began pulsating, the sound of a heartbeat echoing through the room. Suddenly, five beams of light begin emanating from the amulet, each a different color: purple, brown, gold, teal, and white.

The lights eventually transformed into five short, strange creatures. They all wore geta sandals and thick, armored coats that obscured their bodies. High collars and wide brim straw hats hid their faces save for glowing red eyes. The brown one seemed as if he was made of rock. The golden one was on fire. The teal one constantly dripped, its armor rippling like water. The white one seemed to be somewhat see-through, as if made of mist. And the purple one seemed to have starlight woven into its armor.

"W-what are these creatures?" Stockman said in shock.

"You see before you the five Foot Mystics, Dr. Stockman." Kitsune explained. "Powerful magical beings that wield the five elements of nature: Earth, Water, Fire, Air... and Aether."

"Kitsune, Youngest of the Children of Dragon." the Aether Mystic remarked. "It has been some time."

"A few hundred years." Kitsune said with a shrug. "But who's counting?"

The Mystics turned to Shredder, kneeling before him.

"What is thy bidding, Master Shredder?" asked the Earth Mystic.

"The Sword of Tengu, the birthright of my family." Shredder instructed. "You will retrieve it for me, and let nothing stand in your way."

"As you command." said the Fire Mystic.

They all vanished at that and Stockman shuddered.

"Am I the only one who finds himself... unnerved by them?" he asked.

"Why do you think I never called upon them before?" Shredder asked rhetorically.

"Once they get you the sword, I suggest sealing them back once more." Kitsune insisted. "The less freedom they have, the better."

"I assure you that was my intent from the beginning." Shredder told her. "The Foot Mystics wield dark power beyond imagination. They are not to be taken lightly."

He sat down, smirking behind his mask. "But not even the Turtles will be able to stop them."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): A push-up done when your feet are higher than your hands, like resting them on a bench behind you. Pretty damn hard to pull off; trust me, I know.

Oh damn! The Foot Mystics are here!

Also, to explain, I've basically combined the Earth and Metal Mystics; going by Avatar: The Last Airbender rules, metal is basically a variation of Earth. To explain Aether, it's basically the fifth classic element. It focuses on energy in general: life force, electricity, etc.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	153. Rise of the Foot Mystics

**Chapter 152: Rise of the Foot Mystics**

* * *

The Hamato octet reached Amaya's boat, Leo in the lead. Hopping the railing, he reached the door, banging on it.

"Aunt Amaya!" he shouted. "Open up!"

The door opened as Amaya answered it, yawning slightly.

"Believe it or not, I do sleep." she informed them, visibly annoyed. "Do you kids have any idea how late it is?"

"Sorry to wake you, but we need to move." Karai insisted. "Now."

"Alright, alright." Amaya headed to the helm, still yawning. "Undo the mooring line for me?"

Donnie headed to do so, as Amaya turned to them.

"What's the big emergency, anyway?" she questioned.

"Shredder's gotten wind that you have the Sword of Tengu." Vee replied.

That woke Amaya up immediately.

"That was fast." she remarked. "I haven't even had it for a full day."

"Tokka attacked Tai's group looking for it." Hisako added. "They hurt Airi and kidnapped Akemi."

"They're both okay now." Vee assured Amaya.

"But we need to scram yesterday." Donnie declared.

As the boat's engine warmed up, ominous clouds floated overhead, lightning flashing.

"Weird." Mikey mused. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky a minute ago."

Karai looked up, suddenly going pale.

"We need to get off this boat now!" she shouted.

"Karai, what's going-" Kagome began.

"Just move your asses!" Karai screamed. "Go, go, GO!"

Everyone started moving, Li and Alopex emerging from the inside. Li had the sword on his back.

"I'll ask how you figured out the combination later!" Amaya declared as they scrambled off the boat.

As they got off, lightning struck the ship. Flames exploded on the ship as the wind began to blow and rain began to fall.

"My boat!" Amaya cried in horror.

Hisako's hands flew to her head, wincing as a supremely dark presence made itself known.

"What the hell?" she let out.

"Who is it, sis?" Raph questioned.

"I don't know." Hisako replied. "All I feel is darkness, unlike anything I've felt before. Not even Null gave off this much... evil."

"That's because Null's a saint compared to these guys." Karai informed them.

"And they are?" Kagome asked.

Before Karai could answer, from the flames emerged the five Foot Mystics. The blood drained from Karai's face, her jaw dropping in absolute horror.

"The Foot Mystics…" she managed.

"You know of us, little one?" the Fire Mystic asked.

"Yeah." Karai confirmed. "Even Shredder was scared of you. I can't believe he actually set you five loose."

"Even Shredder was scared of these guys?" Leo asked.

"We're fucked." Raph declared dryly.

"Just give us the Sword of Tengu, and we'll disappear like a nightmare before the waking dawn." the Earth Mystic instructed them. "No need for this to get bloody."

Li took hold of the sword's strap across his shoulder.

"You want this sword?" he questioned. "Then come and take it."

"It seems, my brethren, we will have to show these mortals just who and what they're dealing with." the Aether Mystic mused.

"Li, run!" Karai screamed, the older ninja immediately taking off. The Mystics began to follow him, but Leo stepped in their way, a hand on the hilts of his swords.

"Witless boy." the Water Mystic scoffed. "Do you realize who we are?"

"More of Shredder's goons?" Leo asked rhetorically.

"Leo, do _not_ engage these guys." Karai insisted through clenched teeth. "You saw what they did to Amaya's boat. And do you really wanna screw around with people even Shredder's afraid of?"

"Well, we can't exactly let them get the sword either, Karai!" Leo shot back.

"You are either a brave one, or a foolish one." the Wind Mystic remarked.

"Brave or fool, he will die all the same." said the Earth Mystic.

With that, he raised his hand. The earthen material around his arm formed and shifted, becoming an elongated crystal blade. Everyone drew their weapons, ready to fight.

"Go and find the sword." the Aether Mystic ordered. "Kill its owner."

The Wind Mystic dissolved into wind. With that, Leo charged the Earth Mystic, his katanas clashing against its crystal blade before they ended up locking swords.

"You cannot win this!" the Earth Mystic shouted.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone said that, I'd be as rich as Kasumi!" Leo retorted.

"I'll go help Li." Hisako decided.

"Be careful." Vee warned.

Hisako rushed off as the Turtles, Alopex, and Amaya prepared to fight. Kagome ducked under a flaming fist thrown by the Fire Mystic before going in for a stab, her Shiranui blades plunging into his chest. Instantly, heat engulfed the blade, and Kagome dropped them in pain, screaming. They hit the ground, warping from the heat, as the Mystics chuckled darkly.

"Did you truly believe you could harm us with simple martial arts and your mortal weaponry?" the Fire Mystics taunted.

"Guys, the mystics are embodiments of the elements." Karai told them. "You can't hurt them! We're better off just running!"

"You should listen to your friend." the Water Mystic informed them. "She knows the truth."

"This battle was decided before you drew your weapons." the Earth Mystic added.

Weighing their options, Leo took a few steps back.

"Mikey, exit!" he ordered.

"A, B, See ya!" Mikey declared, throwing down a smoke bomb as they hurried away.

"These Turtles will prove troublesome." the Water Mystic remarked.

"They are mere mortals." the Aether Mystic replied. "They will fall. It is their fate."

* * *

At the Hamato Clan apartments, Akemi's wounds were being treated by Erika. Seiko was pacing around, visibly agitated.

"The next time I see Tokka, I'm ripping the shell off of her back." she vowed.

"Mom, relax." Akemi assured. "I'm okay."

"Either way, she hurt you." Seiko spat. "And I swear I'm gonna f-"

Acting quickly, Tai slapped his hands over Airi's ears so she couldn't hear Seiko's enraged, foul-mouthed rant. Eventually, she stopped, red-faced and panting, and Tai took his hands away.

"Feel better now?" Jade asked dryly.

"Actually, yes." Seiko admitted.

Akemi took her mother's hand.

"You and everyone else in the clan." She insisted, referring to Seiko's heavily expletive laden threat. "Mom, weren't you the one who taught us not to let anger cloud our judgement?"

"Okay, I have trouble practicing what I preach." Seiko said, shrugging. "I can get away with it. I'm a parent."

Before anyone could retort, the door burst open, Leo and the others running in.

"We've got trouble." Leo reported. " _Big_ trouble."

 **-X-**

They quickly explained everything while Erika got a bucket of ice water, leading Kagome over.

"This might sting a bit." she warned, gently taking Kagome's wrists.

Kagome let out a pained hiss as Erika placed her hands in the bucket, before sighing in relief.

"So Shredder's had these five über-powerful magical warriors at his beck and call this whole time?" Hana asked. "Why'd he never break them out before?"

"Because he was afraid of them." Karai replied, throwing everyone for a loop.

"I'm sorry." Mizuki piped up. "Did you just say Shredder is scared of these guys?"

"I did." Karai nodded. "He hoped he'd never be in a situation where he'd have to call on them."

"This isn't good." Seiko muttered. "He's gotten so desperate, he's unleashing forces even he can't control."

"Our normal tactics aren't gonna work on the Mystics." Kagome said. "I stabbed the fire guy, and he slagged my blades."

"That explains the burns." Erika mused.

"Where are they now?" Tai asked.

"Somewhere in the city." Vee answered. "We don't exactly know. But they're after the Sword of Tengu, that's for sure."

"Damn it…" Tai cursed.

Donnie collapsed into his chair, rubbing his eyes. "I really hate magic."

Makoto suddenly perked up, an idea forming.

"Wait a sec…" he said. "To fight magic, we need magic. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Shinigami!" the Turtles and Kagome exclaimed in unison.

"No, we can't get her involved in this." Karai insisted. "This is beyond anything Kitsune could ever do, and Shinigami only has half of her mother's power."

"Well we need to think of something, or else Li and Hisako are doomed." Mikey said in concern.

* * *

Hisako eventually found herself in a dark alley, sensing Li's presence.

" _Li…_ " she said telepathically.

After a few minutes, Li's head emerged from the shadows. She slipped over to him, still speaking mentally.

" _My family's trying to hold them off, but I don't know how long they'll last against those things._ " she reported.

Li thought it over for a few minutes.

" _A wise man once said, 'magic must defeat magic'._ " he mused, holding out the Sword of Tengu. " _To conquer our mystic foes, we require a mystic weapon._ "

" _Li, you have no idea what that thing can do._ " Hisako warned. " _It'll melt the flesh right off your hands!_ "

" _I'm well aware of that, Hisako._ " Li replied. " _But what choice do we have?_ "

Hisako attempted to retort, but found herself unable to.

" _Damn it…_ " she cursed. " _At least let me hold it. I can take the power._ "

" _No_." Li shook his head. " _You cannot._ "

" _How do you know?_ " Hisako questioned.

" _You are indeed powerful, Hisako._ " Li admitted. " _But you're no ninja master._ "

Hisako went to retort again, but then dropped to her knees, covering her mouth to keep herself from crying out.

" _They're here!_ " she reported frantically.

Li narrowed his eyes, preparing to draw the sword as the wind picked up, rattling the windows. A tornado spun down from the sky, from which the Wind Mystic emerged.

"No foolish heroics, if you please." he cautioned. "Just hand over the sword, and I won't be forced to harm you."

Hisako popped her neck.

"I may be able to hold it for a few seconds, but you'll have to act fast." she told him.

Li nodded as Hisako stepped forward, glowing. The Wind Mystic just sighed, annoyed.

"Foolish child." he scoffed. "My winds will rip the flesh from your bones."

Hisako's eyes narrowed as she spread her fingers, bringing them together as if she was crumbling a piece of paper. A halo surrounded the Mystic and Hisako quickly began sweating.

"Do it, Li!" she ordered.

Li promptly yanked the sword from its sheath, the blade sparking and humming. Within minutes, he was grimacing in pain as the hilt burned his hands, but he powered through it.

"Begone!" he shouted.

He swung the blade, an arc of power tearing through the Mystic. It screamed as it discorporated and Hisako dropped the halo, panting as Li dropped the sword.

"Li…" she managed. "Li, talk to me."

Li's hands were smoking, the flesh peeled away and blistering. He could barely twitch his fingers.

"Well…" he remarked with dissonant calm, wincing slightly, "that's unfortunate."

Hisako grabbed part of her shirt, tearing it off before wrapping it around one of Li's hands and doing the same to the other.

"We need to get you to a hospital." she insisted. "Or at the very least to Erika."

Li nodded, standing up and following her.

* * *

Making it to the apartments, Hisako opened the door, letting Li in. She followed, the Sword of Tengu now on her back. By this point, Splinter and Kasumi had been called in to try and come up with ideas.

"Erika, he needs burn treatment on his hands." she informed them.

Erika quickly got some ointment and carefully unwrapped Li's hands. The gang all grimaced, recoiling at the sight of his charred palms.

"Jesus Christ, Li!" Seiko exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"I destroyed the Wind Mystic." Li replied. "Or at the very least, I returned him from whence he came."

"You used the Sword of Tengu, didn't you?" Amaya demanded. "You're lucky it didn't blow your hands off!"

"It was me or her." Li said, gesturing to Hisako. "And out of the two of us, I was the best suited."

"Well, looks like Sensei and Kasumi were right." Raph mused. "A ninja master _can_ use the sword."

"Not without needing a skin graft or two." Makoto deadpanned, looking over Li's hands.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Li assured.

He winced, grimacing as Erika gently rubbed the ointment into his burns. Afterwards, she soaked some bandages in more burn medicine before wrapping up Li's hands.

"There's gonna be some scarring, that's for sure." she reported. "But you should get full use of your hands back in a few weeks."

"As I said, I will be fine." Li repeated.

"But you're not gonna be fighting any more tonight." Amaya insisted. "And especially not with the sword."

"Still, the sword was able to get rid of the Wind Mystic." Hisako pointed out. "Maybe it can get rid of the others as well."

"But who's gonna wield it?" Mikey questioned.

"I will." Splinter stepped forward at that.

Hisako tightened her grip on the belt across her chest.

"No." she declared.

"I'm with Hisako." Raph agreed. "No way you can use that thing, Sensei. Li's hands got charbroiled taking out just one!"

"Then I will wear protective gear." Splinter decided.

"The glove was left on the boat." Alopex reported.

"Don, did you-?" Vee began.

"No spares." Donnie replied. "Sorry, guys."

Kasumi stepped forward as well. Kagome rapidly shook her head.

"Mom, no!" she insisted. "Not you too!"

"It has to be either Yoshi or me." Kasumi shot back. "We're the only ones here who could possibly wield the sword without that glove."

Before arguments could continue, Hisako cringed again, holding her head.

"Fuck…" she swore. "They followed us!"

Jade made a decision, jumping up.

"We're outta time!" she shouted, running forward and snatching the sword off of Hisako's back.

"Hey!" Hisako objected.

"It's all you, Splinter!" Jade exclaimed.

With that, she tossed the blade, sheath and all, at the rat sensei, who easily caught it.

"Stay here." he instructed. "I will deal with this myself."

He made for the door, Kasumi following.

"I've got your back." she told him.

"Good luck, you two." Leo said.

The two gave them a smile before exiting the door. Outside waited the four remaining Mystics.

"Heir of the Hamato Clan." the Aether Mystic said, holding out a hand. "Give us the Sword of Tengu, or we will pry it from your dead, bloodstained corpse."

Splinter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking them in the eyes.

"You have chosen this path." he mused. "Life works in strange ways. Your choices have clearly led you here, as have ours."

"Now, we give you a new choice." Kasumi added. "Leave here now and live... or stay and face your destiny."

The Aether chuckled, before giving way to a maniacal cackle.

"Foolish mortals." he scoffed. "Our destiny is your death!"

"Very well, then." Kasumi replied, getting into a combat stance as Splinter raised the Sword of Tengu.

"The decisions you make, and the actions that follow, are a reflection of who you really are." he remarked before drawing the blade, tossing the sheath aside. The Aether Mystic raised a hand, which crackled with purple energy.

"A warrior to the end." he said. "I can respect that."

The other three Mystics charged.

"Yoshi!" Kasumi yelled. "Use the elements against them!"

The Water Mystic unleashed a wave of water, and Splinter swung the sword, unleashing a power wave. The wave caught the water attack, directing it into the Fire Mystic.

"Water quenches fire." Splinter remarked as the Mystic was extinguished, screaming in pain. Splinter clenched his teeth in pain, Kasumi quickly taking the sword.

"Soil absorbs water." she said as the Earth Mystic charged, his arm forming into a rocky mace. Kasumi blocked the block with the sword, cutting off the mace before slashing him apart. The sword then blasted the Earth Mystic to rubble, right into the Water Mystic. It was literally absorbed into the Earth Mystic, making him appear muddy and gross.

"Quite clever, I must admit." the Aether Mystic confessed. "Though you defeated my brethren, you'll find I'm not such easy prey."

Kasumi slashed through the Earth Mystic a second time, this time discorporating him. Splinter reclaimed the sword at that, his eyes narrowing.

"We shall see about that." he replied.

The Aether Mystic fired a purple energy beam at Splinter, who quickly held up the sword in defense, the beam splitting and forking in half upon contact with the blade. The Mystic kept the pressure up as Splinter slowly approached, holding the blade at the ready before reaching the Mystic and cleaving his hand off with a powerful swipe. The Mystic shrieked in pain, holding the stump as purple mist swirled out of it.

"Now leave. My family. ALONE!" Splinter shouted.

With that, he swung horizontally, slicing through the Mystic's neck and severing his head. Both head and body quickly discorporated. The sword began sparking at that, overloading from the energy of the five Mystics. Splinter was forced to drop it, Kasumi grabbing him and pulling him back inside.

"Everyone, take cover!" she shouted.

The group quickly hit the deck, covering their heads as a massive explosion went off outside. The building shook, windows shattered, and several car alarms went off. Once everything settled down, they got up.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Raph demanded.

"It seems the magic of the Mystics was too much, even for the Sword to handle." Splinter mused.

"So... the sword's gone?" Vee asked.

"It seems that way." Kasumi confirmed.

A moment of silence followed, before everyone cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Raph cheered. "It's gone!"

"No one can use it now!" Donnie declared. "Not Krang, and not Shredder!"

* * *

At Shredder's HQ, he held up the Heart of Tengu. The pulsations and glow had died down, Shredder instinctively knowing what that meant.

"Impossible…" he let out before his surprise turned to rage. "Even the Mystics failed?!"

Sensing his growing rage, every henchman in the room vacated as quickly as possible. With a furious roar, Shredder threw the Heart across the room, flipping a table and tearing down three banners before pain ripped through his body. He collapsed to the ground, heaving as his entire form shook.

"Time after time, plan after plan, foiled by those forsaken Turtles!" He screamed. "They took my daughter, they took my sword, and I do not even have the strength to destroy them myself!"

He pounded his hands on the ground, snarling viciously.

"But this is not the end." he vowed. "I do not know when, or how, but someday I will utterly _destroy_ them."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, that's it. Shredder is spiralling further and further into madness. What horrible scheme could he be planning next?

Please R&R. Until next time!


	154. Back to the Past

**Chapter 153: Back to the Past**

* * *

 **HEADS UP** : Words in bold are in Japanese

* * *

In his office, Shredder paced back and forth. Kitsune watched him from the side as he seethed.

"How I despise those Turtles." he growled in absolute hatred. "Everything about them, everything they stand for. I would have conquered this world and united it under my banner a thousand times over by now were it not for their constant meddling."

"Indeed." Kitsune agreed. "They are quite the stubborn lot. So young, and yet so impetuous."

"Yes." said Shredder. "But I assure you, next time will be different."

He stopped in his tracks, an idea forming in his mind at those words.

"Time…" he muttered. "That is my enemy."

He turned to Kitsune. "You have been alive for centuries. Millennia even. You must know of a way to traverse time itself."

Kitsune gaped before standing up.

"Master Shredder, what are you thinking?" she questioned.

"I will change the past." Shredder declared. "Erase Splinter and Kasumi's wretched children from existence before they become a threat to me."

"There are spells that can traverse the timestream." Kitsune reluctantly admitted. "But please, think about this. The Turtles are the ones who defeated Krang and thwarted his invasion. Without them, he will destroy this world."

"Do you doubt my strength?" Shredder asked. "The plans I had? Krang will bow to _me_. Once the Turtles are gone, there will be nothing to stand in my way. Karai will be mine once more. This world will be mine."

Realizing there was no way to convince him not to go through with this, Kitsune gave in.

"Very well." she said. "But know this. Time is a fickle thing, and there are those who guard it to ensure it remains on its set course."

"They're more than welcome to try." Shredder retorted.

Kitsune let out a sigh before reaching into her kimono and extracting a medallion that looked like a sundial. There were etchings all across it in a long dead language, the entire thing shimmering with power.

"This is the Medallion of Time." she told them. "No one knows where it came from, not even I. Those who wear it and speak the incantation can tear through the walls of time and space, appearing anywhere and anywhen they wish. Be warned, should you lose it during your journey, you will be pulled back to your appropriate time."

"And the incantation?" Shredder asked.

Kitsune placed the Medallion in his hands before spreading her own, focusing.

" _Deflagrate muri tempi et intervalia!_ " she recited.

On cue, the Medallion began glowing brightly.

"Remember it." Kitsune told him. "And pray that your plan goes as you hope it will."

Shredder closed his eyes, committing the incantation to memory before focusing on the place and date of his desire. He was then engulfed in light, vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Down in the lair, the Turtles and co. were moving new mattresses into their rooms. The old ones were stacked against the door and furniture had to be moved out of the way to ensure the ordeal could go as smoothly as possible..

"I don't get why I have to help with this whole mattress thing." Raph griped. "I sleep on a hammock!"

"Because these things are heavy as shit, and the sooner we get them in, the better." Vee said matter-of-factly.

"Though there's something that's been bugging me about this." Karai piped up. "How come we all get twin mattresses, but Hisako has an Alaskan King (1)?"

"For turtle pile nights." Kagome explained. "It's the only mattress big enough to fit all of us."

"It also helps when I toss and turn at night." Hisako added. "I don't have to worry about falling off the edge."

"And that's the main reason you gotta help with the mattresses, Raph." Leo concluded. "Because Hisako has the biggest mattress, and we all sleep in it more often than not."

After a moment of silence, Raph finally conceded. "Okay. I see your point."

"Alright, my bed's good." Mikey said, coming out of his room. "Who's next?"

"I think it's Leo's turn." said Kagome.

Before they could continue their chore, an ever familiar door of light opened above the pile of mattresses.

"Oh, not again!" Raph griped. "I thought we were done with this!"

Mikey's eyes lit up as Renet fell out of the door, face planting on the mattress pile. After a minute, she pulled herself up.

"Still gotta work on those landings." she remarked.

"Renet!" Mikey exclaimed. "You're a bit early for our date. We're supposed to meet next Thursday for pizza."

"Sorry, but I'm not here for that." Renet informed them. "More trouble's brewing in the past."

"Savanti's dead." Donnie recalled. "Who's messing around with time now?"

"Oroku Saki." Renet said bluntly. "Somehow, he got his hands on one of the Lost Relics of the Time Masters: the Medallion of Time."

"What?!" Leo shrieked.

"But how could he have-?" Karai cut herself off, eyes widening. "Kitsune!"

Renet nodded.

"All of you gather around me." she instructed. "I believe you remember what happens next."

Renet summoned a protective barrier. The Hamato octet all hurried in and hit the deck, covering their heads. Kasumi and Splinter hurried forward, making it into the barrier just as the time shift hit. A massive red wave hit them, all of them feeling as if something was being ripped from them. It ended and Renet collapsed. Everyone looked up as Mikey caught her.

"Okay, that wasn't like last time." Leo remarked. "Something in me… snapped."

"I… I feel like a puppet that just had its strings cut." Vee let out.

Kagome tried to get up, but gasped and fell.

"My chest hurts…" she wheezed.

Raph looked over and was shocked to see red seeping through her shirt.

"Kagome!" Kasumi screamed, running over and gathering her daughter into her arms.

"Renet, what's happening?!" Raph demanded.

"Shredder's using the medallion to wipe out the seven of you before you can become a threat to him." Renet explained quickly. "My barrier's holding off the effects... for now."

"Then that snap everyone felt…" Karai began, "that was their connection to the timeline." She looked at herself. "But mine's still intact."

"Shredder must be trying to get you back while pulling this plan off." Leo realized, clenching his fists. "We need to stop him and get that medallion back before we disappear, or worse."

"Kagome…" Kasumi insisted. "We have to save her first."

"Agreed." said Renet.

She ran her scepter over Kagome's form, taking a look.

"I got a date." she reported. "March 15, 2001."

She held the staff aloft, then brought it down hard, engulfing everyone in a bright light before they all disappeared.

* * *

When the light faded, the Hamato family found themselves in a forest. Splinter and Kasumi gasped in recognition.

"This…" Splinter began, "these are the woods near the Hamato Clan dojo."

"Yep." Renet confirmed. "This is where Saki launched his attack."

"Sensei, Kasumi, where would Kagome be?" Leo asked quickly.

"At the nursery, being babysat by Seiko." Kasumi replied.

Hisako and Vee helped Kagome up, supporting her on either side.

"Lead the way." Kagome insisted. "We gotta get to the younger me before Shredder does."

 **-X-**

Deeper in the compound, Shredder hid in the trees, looking down at the various ninjas that were milling about. His eyes were focused on one in particular: a human Hamato Yoshi. He and a younger Yukio Mashimi knelt before Hamato Yuta, who was sitting under the shade of a pagoda while sipping on some tea.

" **The threat of the Yakuza has become too great to ignore.** " Yuta informed them. " **I fear they will make a move on our compound, threatening the innocents we house.** "

" **What should we do, Master Yuta?** " Yukio asked.

" **Both of you will be on guard duty.** " Yuta declared. " **Nothing gets in or out of this compound without your knowledge.** "

The two bowed at that.

" **I promise you, Father, no Yakuza will get past us.** " Yoshi assured.

Shredder couldn't help but sneer under his mask as he retreated deeper into the foliage.

"He is right about one thing," he muttered to himself, "no _Yakuza_ will get past him."

Sneaking around the various guards, he made it to the nursery building, watching through the window as Seiko played with an infant Kagome.

" **Kagome kagome/ When, oh when will it come out?/ In the night of dawn?/ The crane and turtle slipped/ Who is behind you now?** " Seiko sang softly.

Kagome giggled, clapping her hands as the song concluded. As he looked on, Shredder was working out a plan.

"What an innocent child." he mused to himself. "Such a pity I have to snuff her out."

Shredder crept into the building, just as Seiko exited the room and headed for the kitchen. Before she could react, Shredder chopped a pressure point in her neck and she fell with a gasp. With that, he entered the playroom. Kagome looked up at him from her blocks, making a confused noise.

"Little Kagome Lee." Shredder mused as he grabbed her by the front of her jumper, lifting her up. "To think such a little brat will become such a massive thorn in my side. Unfortunately, your time is up."

With that, he drew his blades as Kagome began crying in fear. Just as he prepared to stab, the door was suddenly kicked open. He whirled around at the sound to see the Turtles standing there, weapons drawn.

"What?!" Shredder shouted. "It can't be! You won't even be _born_ for another year!"

"Well, that gives you plenty of time to give us a birthday present." Mikey quipped.

"Put. Her. Down." Raph growled. "NOW!"

Shredder stood there, seething at the sight of them.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, Shredhead!" Raph yelled. "Put Kagome down, now!"

"Down?" Shredder repeated. "I'll put her down!"

Reeling back, he threw baby Kagome at the wall. Hisako was quick on the draw, catching her with telekinesis.

"You gutless slimeball!" Leo shouted. "How low can you sink, Shredder?!"

Shredder didn't answer, instead charging at the Turtles. They scrambled.

"Hisako, get baby Kagome outta here!" Leo ordered. "Hurry!"

Hisako quickly reeled the baby in and fled. Shredder scowled.

"I do not know how you followed me back in time, but you will _not_ ruin my plans!" he ranted. "Not this time!"

Before he could do anything more, Kasumi charged in, her face a mask of fury as she shoved him back.

"You tried to kill my daughter!" she shouted.

"You speak as if this is a new development." Shredder scoffed.

"You went after her... as a helpless infant who couldn't fight back." Kasumi growled, before slamming her palm into Shredder's chest, sending him flying across the room. "How. **_DARE YOU!_** "

Shredder rebounded off the wall before getting back up, holding his stomach and struggling to breathe.

 **-X-**

Once she got away from the nursery, Hisako held the baby close, trying to soothe her.

"Shh, shh, shh." she soothed. "It's okay. Everything's alright."

Kagome slowly settled down, sniffling before reaching for Hisako's face and giggling.

"That's right." Hisako said with a smile. "I'm your friend."

" **Um, excuse me.** "

Hisako jumped before turning to see the past version of Kasumi standing there with her arms crossed.

" **Who are you and what are you doing with my baby?** " she asked.

" **Kasumi!** " Hisako exclaimed, immediately handing over Kagome.

Past Kasumi raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless took her daughter back.

" **How do you know my name?** " she asked.

" **Yeah…** " Hisako said sheepishly. " **About that…** "

She stuck her fingers into Kasumi's head, the woman letting out a gasp as she began to fall. Luckily, Hisako caught her, gently easing her to the ground and propping her against a cherry blossom tree. With that done, Hisako extracted her hand, a swirling ball of condensed memories in it, which she promptly crushed. Baby Kagome cooed, looking up at her with a smile. Hisako returned the smile, waving as she walked away.

"Bye-bye, baby." she called as she went.

 **-X-**

Back at the nursery, Kasumi stalked toward Shredder as he gasped for air.

"No more." she said, deadly calm. "Do you hear me?!"

She grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against the wall. "You don't get to hurt my family anymore, Saki!"

Shredder glared at her in anger before closing his eyes.

" _Deflagrate muri tempi et intervalia…_ " he managed.

Before Kasumi could react, Shredder was engulfed in light and vanished.

"No!" she screamed, punching the wall in a rage.

"Kasumi, please calm down." Leo requested as he approached her. "We managed to save Kagome in this time, so she's gonna be fine."

At that, Kagome came in, supported by Renet as she felt her chest.

"The pain's gone." she realized. "We did it."

She disentangled herself from Renet before going over to her mother and embracing her.

"I'm okay, Mom." she assured. "I'm okay."

Kasumi slowly hugged her back before standing up.

 **-X-**

Later, as the group made their way back to the trees, they saw the past Kasumi and Kagome still under the trees. Raph looked to the side, seeing someone approaching.

"Hey, look at that." he remarked, pointing.

They turned, and Kagome gasped at the sight of a familiar figure she'd often seen in Kasumi's pictures approaching the sleeping woman.

"...Dad?" she managed, watching as Kohaku Lee looked over his slumbering wife.

"Oh Kasumi, you work yourself too hard." he mused, gently picking up his infant daughter, who giggled happily and threw her little arms around his shoulders.

Kagome looked on, happy tears running down her cheeks.

"I never thought I'd actually see him." she said.

Raph wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Now is not the time to reminisce." Renet cut in. "Saki managed to escape, and I'm afraid where he'll go next."

"I've got a pretty good idea." said Donnie. "February 8, 2002. The day we mutated."

"Mutation Day." Leo mused. "Of course."

"Setting a course now." Renet declared.

With that, she slammed her scepter down and they vanished.

* * *

The group reappeared on a rooftop in New York, and heard the sounds of clashing blades. They looked down to see the past Splinter and Kasumi fighting Krangdroids while their baby selves hid in the cardboard-lined shopping cart.

"Awww…" Mikey cooed, looking at said shopping cart. "We were so cute back then!"

"Focus, Mikey." Leo said sternly. "We need to find Shredder."

Eventually, past Splinter and Kasumi grabbed the cart and took off running, ducking into the empty warehouse. Hisako had her fingers to her head and eyes closed, trying to sense Shredder.

"Damn it." she cursed, lowering her hands. "No good. I know he's here, but he's just reciting passages from _Art of War_. I can't get a lock on him."

"Then I guess we hunt him down the old-fashioned way." Raph offered.

They nodded, then took off, looking all over the district where the warehouse was and leaving no stone or garbage can unturned. While searching, Leo caught the slightest glimpse of him moving toward the warehouse, immediately following him.

 **-X-**

Shredder scaled the warehouse to the roof and made his way toward the skylight, silently lifting it open and preparing to descend.

"I don't think so!" came the voice of Leo.

Surprised, Shredder turned just in time to Leo to tackle him away from the skylight.

 **-X-**

Within the warehouse, the past Splinter and Kasumi looked up, hearing the sound of scuffling on the roof.

"What was that?" past Kasumi asked.

"Stay down, Kasumi." past Splinter warned.

They took hold of their children, keeping quiet as the fight continued above them.

 **-X-**

Leo and Shredder rolled across the roof, exchanging punches before Shredder managed to get his feet under Leo and kick him off. The evil ninja jumped up in a rage.

"Don't you know when to give up?!" he roared.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Leo shot back.

On cue, the other Hamato family members climbed onto the roof, weapons at the ready.

"It's over, Saki!" Splinter swore. "You will not harm my family! Not now, not ever!"

Shredder drew his claws, and they clashed furiously. Even weakened by his disease, his hatred and murderous lust was so great that he held off the ten Hamato Ninjas with surprising ease. None of them were able to land a hit on him, but neither was he able to touch them.

Eventually, however, an explosion sounded underneath them Their battle ceased for a brief moment as they turned to see past Splinter and Kasumi fleeing with the cart from a mass of Krangdroids.

"NO!" Shredder screamed.

"It's over, Saki." Kasumi taunted. "After this, we disappear, and you will never find us."

Shredder let out a growl, slashing a wall with his blades.

"Then I must keep you from escaping." he spat. "Perhaps I'll drown you in your own beloved sewers!"

He kicked Vee in the stomach before vaulting over her and fleeing. Vee held her gut before getting up.

"Drown us in the sewers?" she repeated. "Wait a minute…"

"Isn't us being sucked into a drain in a flooded sewer chamber how we found the lair?" Kagome asked with dawning horror.

"Even if he fails to kill us…" Leo began.

"He'll know where we live!" Donnie exclaimed. "And can kill us at his leisure!"

"C'mon!" Karai was already running. "After him!"

 **-X-**

They got down in the sewers just in time for Splinter and Kasumi's final stand against the Krangdroids.

"You want these mutants?!" Past Splinter declared. "Come and get them!"

The Krangdroids swarmed in, and Mikey soon caught a glimpse of Shredder in the shadows, informing the others. He was eyeing the basket, where baby Raph was punching along to the fight. He was just about to dive-bomb when Hisako caught him midair with her telekinesis.

"Oh no you don't." She hissed.

With all of his willpower and strength, Shredder managed to draw a shuriken and throw it at the basket. While it missed the contents inside, it did send it rolling toward the flooded part of the chamber. Past Splinter and Kasumi noticed almost immediately once the cries of the babies inside reached their ears.

"NO!" Past Kasumi cried out.

"The children!" Past Splinter realized.

They dove into the water after the cart, the Krangdroids watching them go as one shrugged.

"Well, with the running water, they'll be swept away." It mused. "They'll be good as dead."

"Good riddance." another man scoffed. "They were more trouble than they were worth."

The Krangdroids took leave of the tunnels, unaware of the other occupants. Once they were gone, Hisako turned to her reptilian siblings.

"I've got Shredder, go save yourselves!" She pressed.

"Be careful." Kasumi insisted.

The turtles all dove into the water, Karai becoming a snake and following.

 **-X-**

The six of them swam down just in time to see Past Splinter and Kasumi gather their baby selves and get swept into the current. Acting quickly, they swam over and gathered everyone up. Raph caught baby Kagome, breathing into her mouth to keep her from drowning. Leo and Donnie grabbed Past Splinter and Kasumi, doing the same. Mikey rounded up the baby turtles, giving a thumbs up. His younger self mimicked him, then all of them made for the water's surface.

Eventually, they were all swept into the abandoned subway station that would one day become the lair. The Turtles and Karai quickly dragged Past Splinter and Kasumi out of the water and onto dry land, allowing Donnie to check their pulses.

"It's good." He assured. "They're still breathing."

Mikey set the babies down as Raph checked baby Kagome. She cooed, patting his face.

"Big Raphie." She grinned, giggling a bit.

Raph gasped in surprise.

"She…" he stuttered. "She knows who I am. Should we be worried?"

"She's one and a half." Donnie pointed out matter of factly. "I doubt she'll remember any of this."

"With that done, let's scram before past Sensei and Kasumi come to." Vee insisted.

They all booked it, the past Turtles waving goodbye. Karai paused for a moment, then slithered over to Past Splinter.

"Be strong for your family, Dad." she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before diving into the water.

 **-X-**

Shredder struggled against Hisako's power, before smirking.

"It makes no difference." he scoffed. "The Turtles are dead by now. Only one more loose end to tie up." He closed his eyes. " _Deflagrate muri tempi et intervalia._ "

He vanished just as the Turtles and Karai emerged from the water.

"Guys!" Hisako cheered. "You made it!"

"Yeah." Mikey confirmed. "The past us' are safe in the lair."

"Exactly how it should be." Renet declared, emerging from a tunnel and causing Kasumi to jump.

"Do you do that often?" she asked.

"Well, I had to follow you guys the old fashioned way, and not get caught by Krangdroids." Renet said with a shudder. "There's an alternate timeline where Krang gets his hands on time travel technology. Nightmare fuel at its finest."

"I can see that." Kagome agreed.

"But we killed two birds with one stone." Renet went on. "We stopped Shredder here, and you guys made sure Splinter and Kasumi survived."

That gave them pause, the implications of Renet's words sinking in.

"Wait." Splinter began. "When we were swept into the current this day…"

"We survived because Yoshi's future children pulled us out of the water?" Kasumi finished. "Is that how it happened?"

"How else could you survive a flooded tunnel that went on for miles from here?" Renet asked rhetorically.

"Time travel!" Mikey shouted, spreading his arms wide.

"So it's always been this way?" Donnie questioned. "We were always destined to come here in time and save Splinter and Kasumi's lives?"

"Just don't think about it, Don." Vee advised. "You'll drive yourself crazy."

"Yeah." Hisako agreed. "But Shredder still got away. Wonder where he-?"

She let out a pained gasp and fell over, the others quickly rushing over to her.

"He's going after Hisako next!" Leo realized in horror.

"Oh no…" Renet let out. "If he takes her out, you never learn about Krang. April O'Neil will get kidnapped, the invasion will happen, and New York is toast!"

"We need to move." Raph insisted. "Now."

Renet scanned Hisako with the scepter, getting a lock.

"Got a date." she reported. "May 23, 2002."

Splinter gathered Hisako up in his arms. "Take us there, quickly!"

Renet slammed her staff hard, and they warped away.

* * *

When they rematerialized on a rooftop, everyone gasped in shock to see TCRI ablaze, Krangdroids firing their blasters and battling Guardians all throughout, and even spilling into the streets.

"Holy shit…" Raph let out in shock.

"Renet, is this-?" Vee began.

"The day Krang attacked TCRI and kidnapped Hisako." Renet confirmed.

"Shredhead's gotta be taking advantage of the chaos!" Mikey realized. "Trying to off Hisako before Krang can get to her!"

Renet gently took Hisako from Splinter.

"You have to get Rita to safety." she instructed. "But no matter what, her parents have to die, and Rita has to be taken by Krang. No matter how much it hurts."

"What?!" Kagome shrieked. "How can we just-?"

"I know, it sucks." Renet sighed. "But this is how history is supposed to go."

"It's okay…" Hisako managed, pulling herself up. "It has to be done."

"But-" Leo was cut off when Hisako took his hands.

"If Krang doesn't take me, I'll never be adopted and have you guys as a family, and I don't want that." she said. "I won't become Hisako without enduring my time as Oracle." She gave her brother a gentle smile. "Every cloud has a silver lining, Leo."

After a minute, Leo steeled himself and nodded, stepping away.

"Let's go to work." he declared.

 **-X-**

The group hurried into the inferno, seeing a man with Hisako's sandy blonde hair and a woman with her stormy gray eyes clashing with several Krangdroids.

"Those are Hisako's birth parents?" Karai mused.

"I can see the family resemblance." said Mikey.

Richard and Renee Kaimera were back to back, sporting some superficial wounds as they hacked through several Krangdroids.

"Damn it, how did they find us?!" Richard demanded.

"It doesn't matter." Renee insisted. "We have to buy enough time for the Utroms to escape!"

While every fiber of his being was screaming at him to help the Kaimeras, Leo clenched his fists, ignoring the impulse.

"C'mon." he said reluctantly. "Let's find Shredder and get baby Rita outta here."

Over the roar of the flames, they heard the sound of a baby crying. Renee gasped at the sound.

"RITA!" she screamed.

She turned away, providing the opening one Krangdroid needed to slash her across the chest. Renee gasped in shock and pain, crumpling to her knees. Raph gritted his teeth at that.

"Fuck this!" he shouted, charging in.

"Raph, no!" Leo yelled, punching the wall in frustration. "Damn it!"

Raph cut down the Krangdroid as Richard caught his wife. He looked up at Raph, confused.

"A Gamaron?" he asked. "How did you-?"

"Where's your daughter?" Raph demanded.

"Our personal chambers, just down the hall." Richard replied. "But how do you know-?"

"Not important!" Raph helped Renee up, handing her to Richard. "You're getting out of here."

"But my daughter-!" Richard began.

"My brothers will save her." Raph assured. "Focus on saving yourselves."

Richard hesitated, then nodded, lifting her over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

 **-X-**

As this was going on, the rest of the Hamato family watched in shock and frustration.

"What is that idiot doing?!" Vee demanded.

"Let us focus on saving Rita for now." Splinter insisted.

They hurried down the hall to the Kaimeras' chamber, entering to see a well furnished apartment with a small crib, a mobile with stars and a rocket ship hanging over it. A little blonde baby, barely a month old, lay in the crib crying. The mobile occasionally got sparks of green, barely noticeable unless you knew what to look for. Kagome ran over, gently scooping up the baby.

"Hey, hey." she soothed. "It's okay. Shhh…"

Little Rita slowly stopped crying, looking up at Kagome with bleary grey eyes.

"That's it." Kagome assured. "You're safe. You'll be okay."

"Now now." came Shredder's voice. "Why fill her head with lies?"

They whirled around to see him at the window. He looked over the Turtles and Kagome.

"So, you're still alive." he mused. "I cannot say I'm truly surprised."

"If you're gonna put us down, Shredhead, make sure we _stay_ down." Vee shot back.

Shredder drew his claws. "A mistake I will not make again!"

Kagome handed Rita to Splinter.

"Get her outta here, Splinter." she insisted. "We're putting an end to Shredder's time jumping."

Splinter hesitated, then nodded and fled. Shredder clashed with them in a rage.

"Wasting all your efforts on paltry heroics and honor." the Foot leader spat. "Yoshi and Kasumi have completely ruined you!"

"They raised us to know the difference between right and wrong!" Leo shot back, giving Shredder a dirty look. "Unlike _some_ people."

"Hmph." Shredder scoffed. "I know the difference. I simply do not care."

They all charged at him.

 **-X-**

Raph hurried out of the building, himself and Richard supporting Renee on either side. Renet saw them, her eyes going wide.

"Raph, what are you doing?!" she shouted. "Are you insane?!"

"They were in trouble, Renet." Raph defended. "I couldn't just sit back and do nothing!"

Hisako saw who he was holding and gasped. She then cried out, falling to her knees and clutching her head.

"My head…!" she wheezed.

"The timeline's being overwritten!" Renet realized.

"Timeline?" Richard questioned. "Gamaron, what's going on? Who is this girl?"

He knelt by Hisako, trying to help her up. "What's wrong with her?"

Raph sighed, realizing there was no point in hiding it. "Long story short, that's your daughter from the future."

Renee pulled herself up, holding her bleeding chest. "Rita?"

 **-X-**

Elsewhere in the building, Splinter was running with baby Rita. He was dodging flames and Krangdroids alike, holding her to his chest. Finally, he made it out, catching his breath.

"Spread out!" came Krang's voice.

Splinter gasped and hid as the Utrom general came around the corner, alongside Ch'rell.

"I don't want any Guardian left alive." Krang went on.

"Are you sure?" Ch'rell asked. "We are in need of new test subjects."

"The Guardians are far too stubborn to serve as test subjects." Krang insisted. "It is better to kill them and get rid of their threat."

Remembering Renet and Hisako's words, Splinter steeled his heart before looking down at Rita.

"Listen, little one." he said softly. "No matter what happens next, always look to the future. There are people who love you, people who will come for you. Until then, be strong… and never stop fighting."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then set her down on the ground before climbing up the building. Just as he did, Ch'rell rounded the corner, seeing the crying Rita on the ground.

"What's this?" he pondered. "A human baby?"

He picked her up. "General! Look at what I found."

Krang approached, looking Rita over as she cried, green sparks dancing in the air. Seeing them, Krang did a quick scan, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"I'm detecting hints of mutagen in her." he reported. "She's a perfected mutant."

"Guess I'll be getting my test subject after all." Ch'rell mused with a smirk. "She'll make a fine spare... should the original project fail to awaken."

With that, they departed alongside Rita. Splinter looked on solemnly before walking away.

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, the others were furiously clashing with Shredder. Donnie managed to hit him hard enough that the Medallion of Time fell out of his chest plate.

"The medallion!" Donnie screamed.

Kasumi slashed at the medallion's chain, slicing through it. Leo quickly snatched it up.

"No!" Shredder screamed.

"You just ran out of time, Shredder." Leo declared before throwing the medallion to the ground and stabbing through it. Shredder began flickering as he was pulled back to his original time.

"Damn you!" he cursed before fading away completely. "DAMN YOU ALL!"

"Yes!" Mikey cheered. "We did it!"

A burning chunk of the ceiling fell at that.

"Run now, celebrate later!" Karai shouted.

They quickly hurried out of the room as it went completely ablaze.

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, Richard and Renee were looking at Hisako, the girl still on the ground clutching her head. Richard had her laying in his lap as Renee looked down at her. Renet grabbed Raph by the plastron, slamming him against the wall.

"Do you realize what you've done?!" he demanded. "By saving the Kaimeras, you've screwed up the timeline! Hisako's fading away!"

"Our daughter…" Renee let out, smiling. "Richard, she's so beautiful."

"Gamaron, what's wrong with her?" Richard questioned. "Why is she hurting? How do we stop it?"

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it." Raph gave in. "You two... you were supposed to die tonight." He looked at Hisako, clenching his fists. "You die, she gets taken by Krang, and ten years later, we find her and adopt her."

"But now, the timeline is being changed somehow by your survival." said Renee. "And I can't let that happen."

As they spoke, a Krangdroid strayed away from the retreating group, spying the Guardians. It drew its blaster, aiming carefully. Richard looked up, just in time to see the laser sight travel up Raph's body to his right temple.

"Look out!" he screamed, jumping up.

The shot rang out as if in slow motion. Richard was struck in the chest and fell. Hisako gasped, her pain fading, and Raph saw red before jumping at the Krangdroid and dismantling it in a berserk attack. As he did, Hisako sat up, finally getting a good look at the two people on the ground near her.

"MOM!" she screamed. "DAD!"

Just as the rest of the Hamato family arrived, Hisako rolled Richard onto his back, seeing the laser burn through his chest. From the ever-growing patch of red on Renee's chest, she wasn't in any better state.

"Rita…" she managed, "it really is you, isn't it?"

Hisako was crying as she took her mother's hand. "It's me, Mom."

Richard coughed, breathing heavily.

"You're okay, now?" he asked. "You're not hurt?"

Despite her tears, Hisako managed a laugh.

"You two are both dying around me and you're worried about me?" she questioned.

"We're your parents." Renee replied. "It's our job to worry."

Everyone was just gathered around in solemn silence as Hisako held both of her parents' hands.

"Tell me…" Richard began, "Are you happy in the future? Are you safe?"

Hisako nodded, smiling through her tears.

"Yes, I am." she confirmed. "I have four brothers and three sisters. I have a boyfriend named Sam, he's a Guardian, like you. I practice ninjutsu and fight to protect the innocent, like my mom, my dad, my sensei, and my surrogate mother. It takes time... a lot of time, but I turn out okay." Both of her parents smiled, life fading from their eyes.

"We love you, Rita." Renee said.

"We love you to the moon... and back…" Richard added.

With that, they breathed their last, and their bodies went limp as they passed on. Hisako began crying in earnest, gently placing their hands so they were holding them and closing their eyes. She rose to her feet, her siblings gathering around her. Raph in particular was sniffling somewhat.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save them, Hisako." he told her.

"It's okay." Hisako assured, wiping her eyes. "I got to see them, the _real_ them. They know I'm gonna be okay, and that's good enough for me."

Leo patted her on the back. "Let's go home."

With that, Renet picked up her scepter, and they all warped away.

* * *

In Shredder's lair, he reappeared almost immediately after he left, livid.

"Judging by your... countenance, I'm assuming you failed." Kitsune mused.

"They followed me…" Shredder growled. "Even in time I cannot escape their meddling!"

He flipped a table in a rage.

"Everywhere I turn, those Turtles are there!" he ranted. "I can't get rid of them! They're _haunting_ me!"

He pulsed with rage for several minutes, before becoming eerily calm. "This... has got to end."

Kitsune gulped before backing away slowly. Before anything else could happen, the door opened, and Tiger Claw cautiously entered.

"Master Shredder, Sacks is on the phone." he reported. "He wishes to update you on the project."

Kitsune took the opportunity to leave as Shredder picked up the phone.

"For your sake, this better be good news." he growled.

" _Oh, I think you'll like this one, Shredder_." Sacks assured. " _My engineers have taken great strides in refining the robotics. We're taking it to the next level._ "

Shredder's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

" _You might want to sit down."_ Sacks told him. _"Because I've got a lot to tell you._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): The biggest mattress someone can buy.

This chapter was suggested by Author of the Insane. I thought it was a good idea myself.

The song Seiko sang to baby Kagome is called "Kagome Kagome." A Japanese children's game and the song associated with it. Essentially, it's Japanese tag; one player is chosen as the _Oni_ and sits blindfolded (or with their eyes covered). The other children join hands and walk in circles around the _Oni_ while chanting the song for the game. When the song stops, the _Oni_ tries to name the person standing directly behind them.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	155. Dealing with the Devil

**Chapter 154: Dealing with the Devil**

* * *

In his throne room within the derelict Technodrome, Krang was seated, tapping his newly cybernetic tentacle as he seethed silently. He was absolutely silent and had an expression of barely restrained pure hatred and fury on his face as he thought of how best to destroy the Turtles next time they met. After a minute, the door slowly opened and a Krangdroid cautiously entered.

"What is the latest report?" Krang asked. "Has there been any progress in the repairs?"

The Krangdroid gulped.

"Well sir," he began cautiously, "before I begin, I just want to tell you we've tried our best, and done everything we can-"

"Just spit it out!" Krang snapped impatiently.

"T-the ship's totaled, sir." the Krangdroid said quickly. "The engine is irreversibly damaged... the main circuits to all systems have been fried, and... the portal's power-cell is ruptured."

A moment of silence passed before Krang cracked a dangerous smile, and the Krangdroid began shaking in his boots…

 **-X-**

Outside, various Krangdroids were going about their work when suddenly, the most horrendous screams came from Krang's throne room, startling them all. They looked at each other, then decided to continue going about their work, doing their best to ignore the torturous screaming. Eventually, the screams cut off, and Krang exited his throne room. The minute they saw their leader, every Krangdroid in the room was on edge and silent, apprehensive of his every word and gesture. Even Ch'rell was avoiding him, subtly locking the door to his lab.

"Chief Technician." Krang said in a calm voice, the chief flinching immediately. "Are any vehicles functioning at the moment? Anything that will get us off this island?"

"Uh-um, yessir." the technician stammered. "There's a... a handful of speeders... they're still online."

"Good." Krang replied. "The Technodrome is a lost cause, so we're going back to New York to reclaim Mirage Industries."

That was when another Krangdroid came forward.

"S-sir, about Mirage Industries…" he began, "w-we've received reports from Viral that... uh…" he flinched, "It's been bought out."

" ** _WHAT?!_** " Krang roared, several Krangdroids scrambling for safety. "By who?!"

"I-it was bought up by an organization called…" he scrambled to find the info on his glitching pad, "the Null Group."

"The Null Group, huh?" Krang pondered. "I've heard rumors about them from Viral. Their boss is quite shady. Performing experiments with mutagen and whatnot."

"S-seems like your kind of human, sir." the Krangdroid remarked.

"Rumors abound she's not exactly human." Krang said simply. "Nonetheless, we will return to the city and take back the company. I'll be damned if _my_ resources and technology stay in the Null Group's hands, or anyone else's."

* * *

At the Null Group laboratory, Null stood before several homunculi, watching as various runes and sigils were inscribed onto their bodies.

"Yes, these should do nicely." she said with satisfaction. "Those Turtles will find it far more difficult to get past these."

She closed her eyes and focused, a magical circle appearing below her feet.

" _Fortior, velocius, opes superbæ_." she recited. " _Numquam cadere in hominem aut feram._ (1)"

The homunculi all lit up, the sigils dissolving into their skin as their eyes glowed bright red. Null smirked before heading to Jillian's lab. Within, she was working on a new chemical, this one greenish-purple.

"Hello, Jillian." she greeted.

Jillian immediately jumped, her breath hitching.

"M-Madame Null." she managed.

"At ease." Null assured. "I merely came to ask how your experiments are going."

Jillian nodded, taking a breath to compose herself.

"The psychotropic compound is progressing wonderfully, Madame." she explained. "I've tested it on lab mice and they've already displayed enhanced neurology and increased intelligence."

"Excellent." Null said as she put a hand on her shoulder, the woman tensing. "Keep up the good work."

She patted Jillian's shoulder before walking out. As she headed back to her office, she was intercepted by a Null Security officer.

"Madame Null." the officer greeted. "Sorry to trouble you, but we have a bit of a problem."

Null's eyes narrowed, a fire burning in them.

"What is it?" she asked, deadly calm. "Is it those Turtles again?"

"N-no." the officer clarified. "The camera picked up activity at the old Mirage Industries building. Mechanical men, using the same technology we salvaged from it."

The fire died as surprise filled her face.

"He's back." she mused with a small smirk. "Cancel all my meetings for today. I've got a guest to welcome."

* * *

At Mirage Industries, several Krangdroids advanced inside, blasters at the ready. As soon as they went in, several ordinary homunculi confronted them.

"Leave now." one homunculus ordered. "Not welcome here."

"This building belongs to General Krang!" the lead Krangdroid snapped. "Get in our way and we'll fry you!"

"Leave now." the homunculus repeated. "Not welcome here."

One grabbed a Krangdroid, throwing it into the wall. That was all it took. The situation erupted, and a firefight ensued. The homunculi took the blaster fire, their clay skins absorbing them and returning force with rock-like blows.

"What manner of mutants are these?!" one Krangdroid demanded.

"They're not mutants at all." a feminine voice cut in.

At that, the homunculi all stopped, parting to reveal Null herself as she walked forward.

"They are my loyal clay soldiers, the homunculi." she went on. "Now, which one of you is Krang?"

"As if we'd tell you." the leader snapped.

"He's not here then." Null mused. "Shame. That would have made this so much easier."

"What?" another Krangdroid demanded. "Us taking back Mirage Industries? General Krang's rightful property?"

"No, negotiations." Null clarified. "After all, by all legal rights, this is my property now, and you are trespassing. Were you any other beings, I would incinerate you on sight, or have you used in my experiments."

The leader lowered his blaster, intrigued. "Negotiations, you say?"

"Yes." Null replied, running a hand along the doorframe. "I've seen what Krang has accomplished here, as well as all the uses his mutagen has to offer. Honestly, I'm impressed, and believe me, that is not an easy feat. I am certain we could do great things together… if he's willing to meet with me."

"We will have to run his request by him first." the Krangdroid told her.

"Perhaps this will help convince him." Null offered. "Both of us have suffered from a... mutant turtle problem. And I am more than willing to do _anything_ to see them suffer."

As she said "anything," Null's eyes burst into flame and her voice took on a demonic tone, before turning back as if nothing had happened. Many Krangdroids recoiled, but the leader stood strong.

"It seems we have a common enemy," he mused.

Null grinned at that.

* * *

In the lair, the Hamato siblings had once again set up for Movie Night. Mikey had dragged out a big bean bag chair and was already seated in it as Kagome, April, and Casey entered.

"It's that time again." April boasted. "Movie Night!"

Cheers abounded.

"This better not be another medical slasher." Hisako said flatly.

"Those were permanently banned, sis." Leo reminded her.

"Mikey still tries to sneak them in." Hisako replied.

"I picked this up." April held out a DVD case depicting a massive horde of zombies. " _Dawn of the Zombie Horde 7_."

Hisako went pale. "Zombies…"

She hugged herself, shuddering.

"Not a horror fan?" Casey asked.

"Casey, my life was a horror film." Hisako said matter-of-factly. "And zombies creep me out."

"Don't worry, sis." Mikey assured. "I called in a snuggle buddy for you."

Hisako realized what he meant, turning red.

"Another zombie apocalypse film?" Karai asked, sighing. "Seriously, that genre has been beaten to a pulp, buried into the ground, grown into a poison oak tree, been cut down, and burnt into toxic fumes. There's nothing new you can do with it."

"Karai, you've been hanging out with Jade too much." Kagome deadpanned. "Her pessimism is contagious."

* * *

At the Hamato Clan apartments, Jade suddenly let out a sneeze, sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked in concern.

"Someone's talking smack about me." Jade muttered, wiping her nose before shrugging. "Probably Mikey. I'll get him back for it later."

* * *

Back at the lair, Sam had just arrived, carrying a twelve-pack of soda.

"Hey, Sam." Vee greeted.

"I brought some Utrom soda." Sam said, setting it down. "Figured I should bring something."

"Utroms make soda?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, it's great." Sam assured. "Like cream soda and vanilla coke had a baby that never loses fizz."

Leo shrugged. "Eh, I'll give it a shot."

Sam took a seat on the couch, and Hisako immediately scooted over to him, hugging his arm.

"The movie hasn't even started yet, Hisako." Casey remarked.

"I'm snuggling with my boyfriend." Hisako said defensively. "Is that so wrong?"

"No." Sam assured. "Personally, I love horror movies. I grew up on stuff like Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers. It takes a lot to scare me in horror flicks nowadays."

"Good to know." Hisako replied. "Just keep medical slashers from me and hold me during the others and we'll be okay."

 **-X-**

As the movie began, Sam already had an arm around Hisako as they watched.

"No, Susan!" Raph cried. "Don't go through the door! There's a damn mega herd outside!"

"Dude, it's just a movie." Casey reminded him. "Lighten up."

"So?" Raph defended. "I ain't rootin' for someone to get killed!"

Casey sighed. "Remind me never to take him to a hockey game."

On the film, the woman did indeed go out, and was bloodily ripped to shreds by the horde. Everyone flinched as Hisako tightened her grip on Sam.

"That's Raph for you." said Kagome. "Whenever we watched slasher fics, he was usually the one screaming at the victims to get out of there."

"I still remember the time we watched _Re-Animator_." Vee recalled. "Hisako watched the whole thing through her fingers, and after that, she wouldn't come out of her room for a week."

"Can you blame me?" Hisako shot back. "I was having PTSD flashbacks!"

"Even without it, that movie was hella creepy." Vee admitted.

"And when Vee, the Queen of Creep, calls something creepy, you know it's bad." Mikey mused, promptly ducking an empty soda can thrown at his head. After that, he turned to Raph, smirking playfully.

"And it says a lot about you that you're the one screaming for horror movie victims to run away." he teased. "Makoto was right back at the museum. You're a bruiser with a soft gooey center."

He poked Raph playfully, only for the red turtle to grab his finger and squeeze it.

"Ow! OW!" Mikey yelped. "Mercy!"

"Both of you stop it or Master Splinter will make us turn it off," Leo ordered.

Raph immediately released Mikey's finger, and the two backed off. At that moment, Donnie's T-Phone chirped. He pulled it out.

"SHELLDON's got something." he reported.

Everyone looked disappointed at that... except Hisako, who was elated to have an excuse to stop the movie. He checked his phone before paling.

"Krangdroids have been spotted at Mirage Industries." he reported.

"So what?" Mikey asked. "It's been bought out by Null, right?"

He paused, thinking about what he just said. "Oh crap! Two of the evillest entities in the world in one place!"

"How are there Krangdroids in city in the first place?" Kagome demanded. "We blasted the Technodrome's engine to smithereens! It's kaput!"

"He must have had some speeders still intact." Hisako theorized.

"Whatever's going on, let's put a stop to it." Sam stood up. "I'll have the Guardians on standby."

"Let's call the clan too." Leo decided. "Null and Krang will either tear each other apart fighting, taking half the city with it…"

"Or form an alliance and destroy all of New York together." Vee finished.

* * *

Later, the Hamato Clan organized on a rooftop outside of Mirage Industries.

"Good, you're all here." said Leo.

"That demonic bitch is teaming up with that wad of ABC gum." Lily replied. "No way we'd miss it."

"Damn right." Carter agreed. "I still owe her big time for what her tiger stooge did to me."

"Krang isn't stupid, and neither is Null." Donnie pointed out. "They're most likely prepared for us."

"When aren't they?" Hisako asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." Jade remarked. "Since when have we had the element of surprise with these two?"

With that, they crept into the building, looking down from the rafters to see Krang meeting with Null.

"General Krang." Null greeted. "I must say, it's an honor."

"Same to you." Krang answered. "I must say, I am a fan of your work. I thought only I could put such fear in my men."

"Definitely a match made in Hell." Mikey deadpanned, only to be promptly shushed.

"Now, you spoke of negotiations?" Krang asked.

"Indeed." Null confirmed. "I have taken a look at some of your work. Your mutagen projects, your plans for Project Alraune, and even your archives for Project Oracle." She grinned. "I rather enjoyed those."

" _You would, bitch._ " Hisako thought to herself.

"Sadly, it hasn't been all fun and games with my experiments." Null went on. "Like you, my plans have been thwarted more than once by those Turtles."

Krang's expression soured at the mere mention of the Turtles.

"Believe me, I am aware of their meddling." he remarked. "They're the reason I'm now stranded on this backwater planet." He clenched his fist in anger. "Can you imagine working for thousands of years, engaging in all manner of experiments and selective breeding to conquer a world, only for all of it to come crashing down at the hands of a group of pathetic mutant brats?"

"Believe it or not, I can." Null replied. "Therefore, I propose an alliance. Working together, we can easily rule this world. And I have several projects in mind that could easily turn the tide in our favor."

Krang thought it over. "The idea has merit."

"Plus, I have an element that you've never had on your side." Null's hand burst into flame. "Demonic influences. Surely you've felt it. A boost in your negative emotions, your hatred, your rage."

"Honestly, yes." Krang admitted. "The intense rage, the darkness in my heart, I can feel it." He smirked. "And I like it?"

" _How is she making the worst being we know even worse?!_ " Mikey demanded mentally, getting shrugs.

"And one of the projects I have in mind just happens to involve the cooperation of the Turtles themselves." Null said ominously, before looking up to where the Hamato Clan was hiding.

"Shit…" Raph cursed.

Krang snarled in rage and annoyance. "We have a deal, Null. Now let's kill these pests!"

They jumped out at that. Null gave a smirk.

"Ah, Hamato Clan." she greeted. "So glad you could make it."

"We're putting an end to your demonic deal, Null." Leo declared.

"Yeah." Vee agreed. "The last thing we need is you two psychos working together."

Unbeknownst to them, an enhanced homunculus was looming up behind them.

"You can try." Null replied. "But I'm the one who will draw first... blood."

At that, the homunculus lunged forward, a forearm guard housing a retractable blade on its fist. Before they could react, Leo was slashed on the arm, opening a large gash on the forearm, and they all scrambled, Leo clutching his arm and wincing in pain.

"LEO!" the Turtles screamed.

The homunculus retracted the blade, the forearm guard seeming to rotate around. In a rage, Raph charged at the homunculus, going to stab it, only for his sai to snap on impact. Before he could do more than register the surprise, another blade went for his face, cutting his cheek. With that, the homunculus tossed Raph aside, its forearm guard rotating again. Mikey tried his luck next, but the homunculus grabbed his kusarigama chain and yanked him forward, slashing his upper arm.

Vee jumped in, kicking the homunculus in the head; one could almost see the impact traveling up her body as she fell. She let out a pained scream, clutching her battered toes as the homunculus stabbed at her, grazing her leg. Donnie tried next, and predictably, his staff snapped in half on impact. The homunculus sliced at him, grazing his forehead, and he recoiled in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Mizuki demanded. "Are these things on roids or something?!"

"Mystical upgrades." Null gloated. "My homunculi are faster, stronger, tougher... and smarter. All the better to deal with meddling teen ninjas sticking their noses where they don't belong."

"Alright then." Carter morphed into his beast mode. "Let's see if he can handle me."

He charged the homunculus and they grappled, but while Carter put up a better fight, it was clear who was stronger. Runes on the homunculus began to glow as it pushed Carter to his knees.

"Enhancement runes, of course." Vee muttered.

She aimed a hand at it, cyan energy swirling around her palm.

" _Defluet et interitus, conficiat et consumat vetustas!_ (2)" she recited.

Light shot out of her hand toward the homunculus, and the runes began to fade. Carter took advantage, throwing the homunculus off, and everyone turned to Vee in surprise.

"You can use magic?!" Erika exclaimed.

"What do you think I was visiting Shini on weekends for, and helping her out around the shop?" Vee asked. "I was saving it for a rainy day."

"Wow." Hisako let out. "You are awesome, Vee."

"Thanks." Vee said with a smile.

Null snarled demonically. "Get. **_OUT!_** "

With that, a massive gust of wind began blowing the teens outside.

"Enjoy this small victory." Null growled. "For soon, you'll meet a messy end!"

"Go fuck a horse!" Jade shot back, flipping her off as they were blasted out the door, landing heavily outside.

* * *

Once they got their bearings, they hurried back to the apartments, where Erika tended to the Turtles' cuts, cleaning and dressing them.

"Not too deep." she reported. "If the homunculus was going for killing blows, it did a piss-poor job at it."

"Just tell me I'm gonna get a scar." Raph said, patting his bandage. "I bet it'll look badass.

"You almost got your face cut off and your thoughts are on a 'badass' scar?" Kagome asked.

Raph shrugged. "Just trying to see a positive in this situation."

Hisako was off to the side, deep in thought. Hana turned to her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Hisako?" she asked.

"This entire situation." Hisako replied. "Null said she had plans that required the 'cooperation of the Turtles'. On top of that, the attacks weren't threatening, and Null just kicked us out instead of killing us. This entire situation is just... hinky."

"Yeah." Makoto agreed. "Something definitely smells fishy."

"Also, hinky?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _NCIS_." Hisako explained. "I like Abby."

"Anyway, what are you thinking is up?" Hana questioned.

"I dunno." Hisako admitted. "But something tells me we're not gonna like the end result."

* * *

At the Null Group building, Null handed Jillian the forearm gauntlet the homunculus was using. Jillian touches one button, a bloodstained blade popping out the top.

"I trust, Jillian, that there's enough raw material to satisfy our needs?" Null asked.

"Y-yes, Madame Null." Jillian confirmed. "I'll get right to work."

Krang looked at Jillian, noting her terrified demeanor.

"I must say I'm impressed." he mused. "Humans are notoriously strong willed. If not broken at an early age, they tend to be rebellious, and even then, the process can be reversed."

"Jillian here is my favorite stooge." Null replied. "I even convinced her to bring her girlfriend into my fold. Sadly, Lindsey wasn't so easily cowed."

"Do not be so hard on yourself." Krang assured. "We will make her suffer for her willfulness soon, along with the rest of this miserable planet."

"Agreed." said Null. "The Turtles' undoing will come soon."

With that, the two villains departed, leaving Jillian to her work. She looked at the plans, her hands shaking. Taking a gulp, she made a copy of the plan and sent an email to Mutanimal HQ before deleting all traces of what she did, shuddering as she did.

"Supporting Krang…" she muttered. "She's even crazier than I thought."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1): "Stronger, faster, durable. Do not fall to man or beast."

(2): "Wither and decay, weaken and destroy."

There we have it. Vee learning magic was Author of the Insane's idea. Figured it'd give her one of her own talents besides being a bookworm and an occult expert.

Oh no! Krang and Null have teamed up! What horrors do they have planned? What do they plan to do with the Turtles' blood? Can the Hamato Clan stand up to it? And why am I asking you all these questions?

Please R&R. Until next time!


	156. This is Halloween

**Chapter 155: This is Halloween**

* * *

Halloween had come to New York, and in the lair, the Hamato family was busy with preparations. Mikey whistled casually as he carved a jack o'lantern. Vee poked her head into the kitchen, a purple and black dress in her hands.

"I hope you laid out newspapers." she told him. "Dad will deshell you if you get pumpkin guts everywhere."

"Of course I did." Mikey assured. "My muscles still ache from the Hashi session he put me through from last time."

"Right." said Vee. "By the way, have you seen my hat?"

"I think you left it in the living room." Mikey replied.

"Thanks." Vee departed the room, calling "Found it!" a minute later.

 **-X-**

Some time later, they were getting their costumes ready when Sam entered, dressed like Pennywise the Clown. He smiled, revealing a mouthful of fake sharp teeth.

"We all float down here." he said in a raspy voice.

"Hey, man." Raph greeted, adjusting the polka-dotted tie of his patchwork tux. "Nice clown suit."

"Thanks." Sam replied. "Figured I'd go with the Bill Skarsgård version of It for this one; I liked Tim Curry in the original movie, but he was more funny than scary." He looked Raph up and down. "And what are you supposed to be?"

Raph put on a large tophat with a card reading 10/6 on it. "The Mad Hatter. Kagome's idea."

At that, Leo came out of his room, placing on a black wig as he adjusted his uniform. Sam sighed.

"Captain Ryan? Seriously?" he asked. "You should've gone with Kirk or Picard. The _real_ space heroes."

"Captain Ryan is the best space hero on television." Leo insisted.

"No, he's an egomaniac who constantly abuses his crew and endangers the galaxy." Sam shot back.

"One man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter." Leo defended.

"Whatever." Sam looked around. "Where's Hisako?"

"Still getting ready." Raph replied. "Just give her a bit."

"Raph, can you help me?" Kagome called from Vee's room. "The zipper on my dress is caught!"

"Be right there!" Raph called.

He left, and at that moment, Hisako's door slowly slid open. Sam snuck over, smirking mischievously, and just as she came out, he jumped into view with a roar, only to scream and backpedal, falling over the back of the couch.

Everyone turned as a figure cloaked entirely in black emerged from Hisako's room. They were clothed entirely in black with a ragged skirt, long sleeves over black gloves, and a cowl that covered the entire face. Gray tattered wings hung off the back as the figure closed in on Sam. It reached for him as he flinched, only for the figure to surround him in a green glow, pulling him to his feet. The figure then pulled off its cowl, revealing a grinning Hisako underneath.

"Someone's jumpy tonight." she remarked.

Sam let out a chuckle, feeling his pulse slowing down. "That... is probably the scariest costume I've seen tonight."

"Thanks." Hisako said. "Been a work in progress. Glad it finally meets standard."

Donnie emerged from his lab, donned in a Batman suit. He pulled the cape over his face, glaring at them.

"I am vengeance." he recited. "I am the night. I. Am. Batman!"

Mikey exited his own room, dressed as a werewolf. They were soon joined by Karai, dressed like Katana from S _uicide Squad_ , Raph and Kagome, the latter dressed like the Queen of Hearts, and Vee, dressed like a witch.

"D, that is the worst Kevin Conroy impression I've ever heard." Mikey deadpanned.

"Seriously?" Donnie groaned in his normal voice. "I've been practicing all day."

"Well, that explains why you were hogging the bathroom all day." Vee remarked.

"Alright gang, listen up." Leo cut in. "We need to swing by the apartment and pick up Airi, then we head to Sydney's house for Hope. After that, we rendezvous at Mutanimal HQ."

"What about Kasumi's company party?" Karai asked.

"Mom gave us a free pass." Kagome replied. "Besides, the Mutanimals are hosting a haunted house."

* * *

At the Hamato Clan apartments, the group met up with April and Casey. April was dressed like a punk, complete with a mohawk wig and a temporary Purple Dragon tattoo, while Casey was donned in his hockey gear.

"Feels like ages since I've been out on Halloween." said April. "After all the aliens, demons, and super-mutants, fake monsters are a nice change."

"Tell me about it." Casey agreed. "I wonder what the others are dressed as."

"Let's find out." Leo declared.

They entered, and were soon greeted by Tai. He was dressed in a black leather duster and fedora, holding a plastic crossbow in his hands (1).

"Happy Halloween!" he greeted.

"Monster hunter." Raph remarked. "Nice."

Mizuki came out next, donned in a purple leotard and sunglasses, holding a fake bow.

"Kate Bishop, eh?" Mikey mused. "It's fitting."

"Thanks." Mizuki shifted around, stretching. "Costume's a little binding, though."

"Tell me about it." Kagome agreed. "One of the only things I hate about dance team."

Makoto and Erika came out next, dressed as Spider-Man and Spider-Gwen respectively.

"Spider-Man, dude?" Casey asked. "Really?"

"What?" Makoto defended. "I thought it was fitting."

"Though I gotta wear contacts because of the mask." Erika remarked. "Forgotten how much I hate them."

"What's the big deal about contacts?" Karai asked.

"Imagine there's something in your eye and you can't get it out." Erika explained. "That's what they feel like."

Karai nodded. "I see your point."

Hana came out next, dressed like Frankenstein's monster, as did Akemi, dressed like a black cat. Miko soon trotted out himself, wearing a red devil doggy costume with horns. Midnight sniffed at him, dressed like a hellhound with a broken chain around her neck.

"Where are Jade and Airi?" Vee asked.

"Getting ready." Hana replied. "Jade insists on her costume being second to last."

"Why second?" Raph asked.

"Airi called dibs." Hana explained.

"Jade only told us that her costume is something, and I quote, 'truly horrible and scary.'" Erika added. "I'm kinda eager to see it."

On cue, Jade's door opened, and a figure came out. They stiffen in horror, seeing what looked to be the Shredder himself emerge.

"Welcome, Turtles." he greeted. "You're just in time."

"Leave them alone!" Airi's voice came.

They turned to see Airi in a Mulan costume, wielding a plastic sword. She swung at Shredder, who promptly fell dramatically.

"No!" the Shredder let out. "How can I fall to such a child?!"

"I will defend my family's honor!" Airi declared, raising her sword high.

"Wait a sec." Leo let out.

They examined the Shredder closely, noticing feminine curves under their armor, and put two and two together.

"Jade?" Karai asked.

On cue, the "Shredder" got up and removed their helmet, revealing it was indeed Jade.

"Yep." she confirmed.

"How did you get a Shredder voice synthesizer?" Donnie asked. "And why the hell would you use it?"

"Just got a voice distorter, then got Dr. Lilja to help me make it match Shredder's voice." Jade replied, holding up her helmet. "And honestly… I have no freakin' clue how Shredder can breathe in this thing."

"That was always a mystery to me, too." Karai admitted.

"Great job defending us, little breeze." Hisako congratulated, getting a grin.

"Well, now that's done." said April. "Let's go pick up Hope and hit Mutanimal HQ."

Jade replaced her helmet. "Let's."

"Hang on one sec." Raph cut in. "Can I see your helmet first?"

"Sure." Jade decided, handing the helmet over.

"Thank you." Raph said. With that, he removed the voice synthesizer from the inside and promptly crushed it.

"Hey!" Jade objected. "Not cool, man! I put a lot of work into that!"

Raph also pulled off the faceplate before handing it back.

"Trust me, it's for the best." he assured. "And now you can breathe."

"He's got a point, Jade." Hana pointed out. "If you go to the Mutanimals' place dressed like the Shredder... what do you think is gonna happen?"

"I think they can tell the difference." Jade defended. "Shredder's about a foot taller than me, and doesn't have boobs, for starters."

"You really wanna take that chance?" Hisako asked. "Especially with the likes of Slash, Hob, and Leatherhead?"

Jade raised her arm to object, before lowering it as she took in Hisako's words.

"Okay." she conceded. "I'm starting to see your point."

"Alright, let's move, party people!" Mikey cut in. "We need to get Hope, then get gone!"

* * *

Sydney was already waiting outside when they arrived.

"Hey, Syd." Leo greeted. "Sorry for the delay."

"Actually, you're just in time." Sydney said. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a two year old into a costume?"

"Can't say I do." Mikey admitted.

"Consider yourself lucky." Sydney deadpanned.

"Unca Raff!" came Hope's yell.

A screaming toddler came running over, a pink fairy princess costume practically raining glitter bouncing with every step as she hugged Raph around the legs. Raph let out a chuckle.

"Hey, squirt." he greeted.

Hope grinned up at Raph, holding up her arms in clear "up" motions, and Raph obliged.

"So what's the plan?" Sydney asked.

"We're gonna hit the haunted house the Mutanimals set up, then take these two trick-or-treating for a bit." Kagome replied.

"Just make sure Hope doesn't get scared too much." Sydney requested.

"You kidding?" Vee replied. "Hob's gonna make sure she's away from the scary stuff."

"Who woulda thought that gruff guy'd have a soft spot for kids." Donnie mused.

"Hey, Raph's pretty rough, but he's got a soft spot for animals and whatnot." Makoto pointed out, getting a glare. "Oh, c'mon, don't deny it."

Hope planted a kiss on Raph's cheek before the red turtle could say anything.

"Awwww..." everyone let out.

Raph gave in and smiled. With that, they excused themselves to Sydney and departed.

"I'm so psyched." Mikey declared. "Mondo's been texting me. He said the stuff they've got is gonna scare our pants off!"

"Do I even need to point out you're not wearing pants?" Mizuki deadpanned.

Mikey just stuck out his tongue.

"Honestly, I want to see if I can get any of them to react like Sam did to my costume." said Hisako.

"How'd he react?" Erika questioned.

"He screamed like a banshee and ended up falling over our couch." Karai replied.

Kagome smiled, showing a video of him doing just that.

"You recorded that?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Me, no." Kagome replied. "Donnie's hidden cams did."

"You were the test to see if they worked." Donnie added.

"Well, don't I feel honored." Sam said flatly.

* * *

At Mutanimal HQ, the entryway was decorated with cobwebs and fake ghosts, and had strobe lights and a sound machine going off to simulate thunder. Holographic ghouls were floating around, Dr. Rockwell testing the motion sensor.

"Perfect." he said with satisfaction.

Inside, Mondo was in the midst of making feel boxes, putting in such things as peeled grapes and noodles before covering them up. He finished off by placing a wad of ground beef in the last one.

"Alright, this is awesome!" he cheered as Seymour put some wipes next to the boxes.

"So the kids don't get sick." he explained.

"Ooh, nice thinking." Mondo agreed.

 **-X-**

Outside, the Hamato Clan had just arrived, seeing the effects and decorations.

"Wow." Tai complimented. "They really went all out here."

"I'm not scared!" Airi held up her sword triumphantly. "I'll keep everyone safe!"

As they headed for the door, they were greeted by Leatherhead. He had plastic horns and a pair of batlike wings, looking like a dragon.

"Hello, everyone." he greeted.

"Happy Halloween, LH!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Whoa, nice dragon." Hisako remarked.

"Dagin!" Hope piped up. "Dagin!"

"We're just putting on the finishing touches." Leatherhead said. "Are you ready, Oracle?"

"Ready for what?" Hana asked, confused.

"Guess it slipped our minds." Karai realized. "Hisako's part of the haunted house."

"Eyup." Hisako pulled up her cowl. "I'm gonna be the first in the door. I act as the decider of what level of scares get used. Like if little kids come through, we tone it down. But if someone's _really_ asking for it…"

They could practically feel her grin under her cowl.

"Well, then I've got a plan." Tai piped up. "Raph, you and I can take Airi and Hope through first. I highly doubt this can be that scary."

Hisako crossed her arms.

"You sure about that?" She asked. "We're not responsible for any peed pants."

"Hisako, we've faced down vampires, demons, killer robots, mutants, aliens, and psycho ninjas." Jade reminded her. "I think we can handle whatever you guys can dish out."

Hisako rubbed her hands together, chuckling.

" _ **You were warned.**_ " she said, her voice echoing.

With that, she went in. A few minutes later, Raph and Tai followed with Airi and Hope in tow. They found themselves in a darkened corridor, everything ominously still and silent. The floor creaked under their feet and to the side, a pipe burst. On instinct, they turned to the pipe, but see nothing but escaping steam. As they turned back, Hisako was suddenly standing stock still in their path, having materialized from the shadows. Tai let out a yelp, nearly jumping out of his skin before sighing.

"Damn jumpscares." he muttered. "Get me every time."

Hisako didn't move or react. If they didn't know better, they'd swear she was a statue.

"Uh…" Raph began, confused, "where's the scare?"

Suddenly, something slithered past his leg, too fast to see. He jumped, rubbing the leg in question.

"C'mon." Tai said. "Let's keep moving."

They headed deeper in at that.

" _ **LEAVE NOW!**_ " Hisako screamed suddenly.

They whirled around, but she was gone. Thunder cracked ominously.

"Where'd she go?" Airi asked.

"I dunno." Tai replied. "All I can say is... it's a good thing I made sure to use the bathroom before we left the apartments."

They headed deeper into the house, hearing the sounds of electricity zapping. Suddenly, a corner lit up to show a brain floating in a jar on the table, wires attached to it.

"Help… me…" it wheezed, screaming as the lights went out. It was so dark, they couldn't see a thing.

"GYAH!" Tai screamed after a minute, nearly giving Raph a heart attack.

"What is it?!" the red turtle demanded.

"Something's got my leg!" Tai exclaimed.

"Tai, it's just me." Airi said.

"Or is it?" came Mondo's voice.

Evil laughter sounded as something moved behind them.

"I'm not scared of you!" Airi declared bravely. "Do your worst, monster!"

Something wet suddenly slid up her back.

"EEP!" Airi squeaked before spinning around, seeing nothing there.

"Okay, where the hell is the exit?" Tai demanded. "Let's split, man."

"We just barely got started." Raph pointed out.

A light clicked on ahead of them, an exit sign flashing. Tai ran over and opened it, only to be met with a face full of roaring dragon Leatherhead, complete with holographic flames. He quickly slammed the door shut as Hope giggled.

"Dagin!" she cheered.

"Okay, I'll give them credit." Tai admitted. "Nice atmosphere and scares. But this is just too much!"

"Well, we were asking for it." Raph pointed out.

Hope laughed and clapped.

"More! More!" she cheered.

"How is she not scared?" Airi questioned.

"Let's ask that after we see what else they have." Raph decided.

"And when we get outta here, I'm gonna ask Hisako if this really is what she considers 'toning down for the kids.'" Tai muttered.

They turned down the hall, making their way towards the end. They heard screaming, as well as the whir of machinery. Tai sighed in resignation.

"Okay." he said. "Let's get this over with."

They walked past a small display and a hand grabbed Raph's ankle. He looked down to see Rockwell in a cage.

"Run, you fools!" he urged, before suddenly being pulled deeper into the cage and out of sight.

"Yeesh." Raph let out.

"Should we start running now?" Airi asked.

Lightning cracked, revealing Lindsey. She was dressed in a bloody lab coat standing over Wingnut. He shook in fear, reaching out for the group before Lindsey pulled him back, her head tilting with several crackling noises.

"New subjects." she mused, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Excellent."

"Well…" Tai began, eerily calm, "I think it's about time to run screaming in horror. Wouldn't you agree, Raph?"

"Yep." Raph agreed, also calm. "After you."

With that, their calm façades broke; Tai scooped up Airi, and the two teens ran out of the room screaming their heads off. They made it to the end of the house, all panting heavily, but Hope just shrieked in delight, clapping.

"Again!" she cheered. "Again!"

Raph looked at the toddler like she was crazy.

"Just how desensitized _are_ you?" he questioned.

"Nope." Tai said flatly. "I'm done. You can go in with someone else."

With that, they exited, meeting up with the others outside. Everyone was looking at a set of screens displaying images from inside the haunted house.

"My cameras work like a charm." Donnie said proudly.

"So this is what they were for." Sam mused.

The images showed snapshots of everyone's terrified faces, and Hope's laughing face. Pete was manning the station, standing behind a photo printer so simple even he could use it.

"I thought Hisako said they'd tone it down for the kids." Raph remarked. "Isn't that the entire reason we took Airi and Hope in first?"

"Actually," came Hisako's voice from behind them, causing them to jump, "I never said I'd tone it down."

"What?!" Tai exclaimed. "I like a good scare as much as the next guy, Hisako, but Airi and Hope were there. Kids wanna be scared, not scarred for life!"

"Airi here's faced down Tokka, and the end of the world." Hisako justified. "I knew she could handle it. And Hope's endorphin levels are unnaturally high. She was never scared; all she saw was her friends playing a weird game."

"Okay, endorphins have to do with what, exactly?" Tai asked.

"They affect the mood centers in the brain." Donnie explained. "Endorphins tend to help a person calm down. Think the opposite of adrenaline."

Raph nodded. "Okay, that makes sense."

"I gotta say, you and the Mutanimals outdid yourself, Hisako." Tai complimented.

Hisako smirked.

"I know." she said, pointing down at his crotch.

Tai looked down, noticing that he had indeed wet his pants slightly. "Oh, hell…"

"Commemorative photo?" Pete asked.

"Pass." Raph said politely.

"Well, now that that's done, who wants to go in with me?" Mikey offered.

"You guys go ahead." Tai answered. "I gotta run back home and change my pants."

"You sure?" Hisako questioned. "Raph and Tai couldn't handle it."

"It's Halloween." Mikey pointed out. "That's the whole point. Twenty-four straight hours of screaming your head off."

"Alright." Hisako's voice darkened as she slid back into the house. " ** _Good luck._** "

* * *

Some time later, Tai came back with a fresh pair of pants just as the others came out of the haunted house, expressions of sheer terror frozen on their faces. He looked up at the cameras, seeing all of them looking in abject terror. Mikey even jumped into Leo's arms at one point.

"So," he began casually, "how'd it go?"

"The horror…" Mikey let out, shaking.

"Commemorative photo?" Pete offered.

After a minute, Mikey shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

"You… are nuts." Kagome said flatly.

"Can we go trick-or-treating now?" Airi asked.

"I'm for it." Donnie said. "I think we could all use some harmless tricks after that."

Murmurs of consent sounded. With that, they filed out as some actual customers arrived.

"Think we should warn them about what's gonna happen in there?" Jade questioned.

"Nah." said Casey. "Why spoil the surprise?"

"Let's just go get enough candy to get sick on and forget this happened." Airi insisted.

"Took the words right outta my mouth, little breeze." Erika agreed.

With that, they headed off into the night, enjoying the rest of Halloween.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Think Leo's monster-hunting attire during the Monster Arc of 2012 season 5.

There we have it. The mandatory Halloween episode/chapter.

Kagome's costume as the Queen of Hearts is derived from a pic drawn by her creator. Check out "Happy~ Halloween Raphael" on DBSKSUJU101's profile for details.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	157. Turf War

**Chapter 156: Turf War**

* * *

Pandemonium had erupted in a subway terminal, police cordoning off the entire area. Sounds of gunfire and alien blasters filled the tunnels as Kara and Sterns did their best to surround the exits.

"What's going on in there?!" Kara demanded.

"Street Phantoms vs Foot, as far as we can tell." Sterns reported. "We can't get anyone close enough without risking an escalation!"

A blaster shot whizzed out of the tunnel, forcing them to duck.

"I'm pretty sure it's in a constant state of escalation!" Kara yelled. "I thought the Foot were the top dogs in organized crime!"

"Not anymore, it seems." Sterns deadpanned.

 **-X-**

Inside the tunnel, Footbots and Foot Soldiers were fighting against the notorious Street Phantoms, bouncing off the tunnels and trying to kill one another. Both sides suffered some losses, but the Phantoms held an advantage. Soon, only a single human Foot Soldier was left standing, defiant as Jammerhead approached him.

"Tell your boss that we're coming for him." he informed the Foot ninja.

"You will suffer for your insolence towards the Shredder." the Foot ninja shot back.

Jammerhead tilted his head back, letting out a laugh akin to the Joker's.

"Then he's more than welcome to face us." he taunted. "But first... maybe he should clear it with his doctor."

With that, he let out another laugh before he and the living Phantoms made their exit.

* * *

Later, the Foot Soldier knelt before Shredder in his HQ, reporting the incident and Jammerhead's threat.

"I do not know how, but somehow the Street Phantoms have learned of your... condition." he explained. "They slaughtered my men and destroyed all the Footbots. And… called you out."

Shredder clenched his fists in irritation before standing up. "So... that's Dun's scheme, eh?"

Almost the second he stood, his left leg gave out. He grunted, falling onto his throne before pounding the arm with his fist.

"Blast it." he cursed. "If I was at my peak, Dun and his thugs would be no match for me."

"Well, then it's a good thing my men have been working overtime."

Shredder looked up to see Sacks enter.

"I did not send for you." he remarked. "What are you doing here, Sacks?"

"My apologies, Shredder." Sacks replied. "I just wanted to inform you that it's finally ready."

That caught Shredder's attention.

"Bring it to me." he ordered. "Now!"

 **-X-**

Some time later, Shredder was admiring Sacks' invention, a version of Shredder's own armor, though much sleeker in appearance. It possessed a tri-blade launcher on the right arm as well as the standard _tekko-kagi_ claws on the left. The Kuro Kabuto had a breathing apparatus worked into his mouth piece, making it seem more menacing. Red, pulsating accents traced all along it, coming together in the center, where a large Foot symbol was emblazoned.

"There you have it." Sacks declared. "All that's left is to try it on."

Shredder immediately got to work suiting up. As soon as he was fully donned in the armor, he felt his muscles loosening up and his pain fading.

"This armor is more of an exoskeleton, the tech compensating for your organic body." Sacks went on. "I've even managed to use electronic stimulants to help lessen the pain you feel. What do you think?"

Shredder flexed his fingers, chuckling darkly. "I feel… powerful. More powerful than ever."

At that, he swung his fist, which effortlessly went through the concrete wall behind him. He pulled back his fist, smirking under his mask.

"Excellent work, Sacks." he complimented.

"I suspect you will find your strength and speed increased as well." Sacks went on.

"Good." said Shredder. "Now, let's see how it holds up against Dunn and his Street Phantoms."

* * *

A few hours later, several Street Phantoms congregated outside the Foot HQ.

"This is a bad idea, Jammerhead." one of them insisted. "You know what the boss said."

"So what?" Jammerhead replied flippantly. "Shredder's damn near on his deathbed. It'll be as easy as one, two, three to waltz in and off him."

"And when Dunn learns we went against his orders?" Another Phantom pointed out. "He'll skin us alive!"

"When we bring him Shredder's head on a stick, I'd say he'd let it slide." Jammerhead shot back.

With that, he activated his cloak, and after a moment, the others reluctantly followed suit. They turned invisible, though faint scuff marks could be seen in the walls as they begin to climb. Eventually, they came across a sizable bedroom, seeing something bundled up under the covers.

"Bingo." Jammerhead said with a smirk.

He slid open the window, and they entered. As they approached, Jammerhead drew his sword, then stabbed the figure in the bed repeatedly with all his might... only to be surprised when feathers shot out and covered the room.

"What?!" Jammerhead exclaimed. "Oh, don't tell me…"

He threw the covers back, seeing a ravaged set of pillows sitting there. "We fell for that old trick?!"

"Looking for me?" came Shredder's ominous voice.

They whirled around, seeing the red accents of Shredder's new armor glowing in the dark as he emerged from the shadows.

"Shredhead?" Jammerhead let out. "Shouldn't you be hacking up a lung somewhere?"

"Let's just say I have had a few…" Shredder raised his claw for emphasis, "upgrades."

"Scatter!" one Phantom yelled, the group turning invisible and scattering.

"Fools." Shredder scoffed. "Your stealth technology cannot save you."

The eyes of his helmet began to glow a bright red, allowing him to see the heat signatures of the room. With that, he grabbed one Phantom that tried to go around him, lifting him up.

"Why don't we take this outside?" he questioned before jumping out the window, the Phantom still in his hand as the others followed.

 **-X-**

They landed hard on the ground, Shredder's exo-suit easily helping him avoid any damage from the fall. Several cars screeched to a stop in the streets, people screaming at the sight of Shredder and running. He watched them go, reveling in their terror.

"Now that's more like it." he boasted, tossing the Phantom in his hand aside before turning to face the others. "Now for the true test of my new capabilities. Do try to keep it interesting for me, will you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Channel 6 building, Vernon got off the phone, running into the Newsroom.

"Shredder's back!" he shrieked. "He's pulverizing Street Phantoms downtown!"

"What?!" Robyn cried out. "That's impossible!"

"It's completely possible, and happening right now!" Vernon snapped.

"Shit…" Robyn cursed. "What do we do?!"

"We get down there and make sure our friends see what's going on, that's what." Vernon replied.

* * *

In no time, Robyn was onboard a newscopter, hovering overhead the fight between Shredder and the Street Phantoms. She was on the phone with April, steadying her camera.

"Get everyone watching this." she ordered. "Mutanimals, Clan, and especially the Turtles. They need to see this."

" _On it._ " April replied. " _Just be careful, sis._ "

"I'm not stupid, April." Robyn assured. "I'm in a copter with a serious zoom lens."

With that, she ended the call and focus the camera, making sure everyone got a good look at the chaos.

 **-X-**

All over the city, people watched the news as Shredder pummeled the Street Phantoms, launching blades, recalling them with magnets, and beating them to bloody pulp. Eventually, all that was left was Jammerhead, who Shredder picked up by the throat.

"Give my regards to Dun." he snarled before punching him out. With that, he looked right up at the newscopter, causing Robyn to recoil in horror.

"I know everyone in this city is watching!" he shouted. "And to all those who dare oppose the glory of the Foot, particularly a certain group of Turtles, I have one thing to say: I am the invincible boss of New York City! Your ruler, your one _true_ master! _LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL! **THE SHREDDER HAS RETURNED!**_ "

He then dropped a smoke bomb, one that flooded the streets. By the time it dissipated, Shredder was long gone. Robyn turned the camera back to herself, a look of fear on her face.

"There you have it." she announced. "The Shredder has at long last come out of hiding, and is more powerful than ever. To the citizens of New York, be vigilant and be safe. And to the heroes of this city… your reprieve is over."

* * *

All across New York, everyone recoiled from this news. The Mutanimals all hardened, especially Leatherhead and Slash. The Justice Force all exchanged worried looks, the Slayers all huddling together. The Hamato Clan was frozen in shock, Seiko shattering a tea cup in her hand. Down in the sewers, the Hamato Family were all glued to the TV, staring in abject horror.

"Everyone's thinking it and I'm just saying it." Raph began. "We're fucked."

"Way to raise our morale." Vee said dryly.

"Hey, it's true." Raph pointed out. "You saw what he did to those Street Phantoms. He's even worse than before!"

"It's gotta be his new armor." Donnie insisted. "That's the only explanation."

Mikey already had a pencil and a piece of paper in hand.

"Might as well get my last will and testament out of the way." he remarked. "Think they sell coffins in turtle size?"

Hisako promptly slapped the pencil and paper out of his hands.

"Stop that!" she snapped. "We need to be serious!"

"Hisako's right." Leo cut in. "We knew Shredder would do something to try and regain his strength. Now, he has. We just need to figure out what it is and break it."

"Easier said than done, Leo." Karai pointed out. "Shredder hasn't just regained his strength; he's more powerful than ever!"

"Donnie, you said something about his new suit, right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Donnie confirmed. "It's the only major difference."

He sat back, thinking. "It has to be enhancing him somehow."

"Now he's an Iron Shredder!" Mikey exclaimed, before pursing his lips in thought. "No, wait. Cyber Shredder's more fitting."

Raph smacked him upside the head. "Will you be serious for five freaking minutes?!"

Donnie snapped his fingers.

"Cyber Shredder!" he exclaimed. "Of course! Cybernetic enhancements!"

"So he's either cyberized himself, or it's some kinda powered battle armor." Leo mused.

"Exactly." Donnie confirmed. "Karai, does Shredder have anyone on his payroll that could do such high-grade cybernetics?"

"What makes you think it's not Stockman?" Kagome asked, only to get a blank look. "Right, forgot. Stockman couldn't turn on a lightbulb without help."

"His area is genetics, not robotics." Karai explained. "That honor belongs to Eric Sacks."

"Of course." Vee realized. "Dad and Kasumi did hack into his mainframe before Tai torched Shredder's lair. They found out that Sacks was working on something to help Shredder's condition."

"So, it stands to reason that Sacks would be the key to shutting down his new Cyber Shredder suit." Leo deduced.

"If we can get him to cooperate." Karai pointed out. "He's been loyal to Shredder for years. Hee practically owns Sacks. Literally!"

"Well, we have ways of making people squeal." Raph gestured to Hisako, who held up a green hand for emphasis.

"Shredder's going down." Hisako declared. "He has to."

"Powered suit or not, Shredder's still a human man with weaknesses on the inside." Leo insisted. "We'll find a way. We always do."

Everyone nodded solemnly, trying to disguise the feelings of dread they had for what the future entailed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There you have it. That's what Sacks was working on for Shredder. His powered armor is a mix of the Cyber Shredder from _Back to the Sewer_ and the armor he used in the 2014 movie.

So, Shredder's back, bigger, stronger, and badder than ever. Could this spell doom for our heroes?

Please R&R. Until next time!


	158. Bad Medicine

**Chapter 157: Bad Medicine**

* * *

One late night found a scientist exiting Sacks Industries. As he turned into a dark alley, a rope snagged his leg and he was yanked upside down to the top of a fire escape. Sam was up there, glowering at him.

"Walker Sloan of Sacks Industries." he greeted. "One of their top scientists."

"How did you-?" Walker began in shock.

"Shut up." Sam hissed. "I'm asking the questions here."

He grabbed Walker by the shirt. "Sacks built Shredder a new exo-suit. You're gonna tell me everything you know about it."

"I don't know much." Walker pleaded. "I swear to God…"

"Wrong answer!" Sam snapped.

He dropped Walker, who screamed before the rope stretched taut and reeled him back up.

"Now, let's try that again." Sam went on. "Tell me everything. Or next time I drop you, I may not catch you in time."

"Alright, alright!" Walker exclaimed. "The suit was designed using tech salvaged from the different invasions. Utrom, Triceraton, everything. Nothing but the best for the Shredder. Sacks insisted on it."

"What else?" Sam demanded.

"Sacks handled its construction himself!" Walker went on. "He kept its plans and schematics a secret!"

"Then where can we find these plans?" Sam questioned.

"His office at Sacks Industries!" Walker shouted. "Whatever info you want, you'll find it there!"

"You've been very helpful." Sam said casually.

He dropped Walker again, stopping just in time to gently lower him to the ground. Once Walker fled in terror, Samson emerged from the shadows.

"It seems putting a stop to this new Shredder won't be as simple as you'd hoped." Samson mused.

"It's Shredder." Sam replied. "Nothing with him is ever simple."

* * *

In the lair, Mikey happily came in, carrying a set of VHS tapes.

"Aww, yeah! VHS tape mission accomplished." he cheered. "Check it out. I found them in the basement of this video store that went out of business. The last video tape store in the whole city, dude."

Leo came over, looking into the box. His face lit up.

"Pizza's on me tonight, Mikey." he told him. "Order whatever you want."

"Dude, you are so gonna regret that." Mikey warned.

"Yeah, why the hell are you opening that can of worms?" Raph asked.

"Question." said Vee. "What are you fan-boying so hard over, Leo?"

Leo smiled, pulling out one of the tapes.

"Mikey managed to track down all these old super rare VHS tapes of _Space Heroes: The Next Generation_." he said excitedly. "The official sequel to the original _Space Heroes_!"

"Oh, no…" Hisako groaned. "They made a sequel to that trash?"

"Yeah." Donnie replied. "These are from the early 90s, but most of the tapes were put in a landfill because the show was deemed too disturbing for kids."

"Okay, now you have my attention." Raph remarked.

Leo popped in the tape, kicking back to watch the episode.

"Yes!" he cheered. "This is so awesome!"

"This is just as lame as the old show." Kagome griped.

"Lame?" Leo objected. "It's making my eyeballs melt with joy!"

"If only." Hisako flopped on the couch. "I swear, this is torture. And I've literally _been_ tortured!"

Karai was just staring at the TV blankly, her mouth agape. Mikey waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello?" he called. "Anybody home?"

Karai didn't respond. After a minute, Mikey grabbed Kagome's taser out of her purse and jolted her; Karai sprang to attention, looking around.

"Oh, sorry." she apologized. "I, uh… died for a minute."

At that moment, Hisako's phone went off.

"Oh, thank God." she sighed before answering. "Hey, Sam!"

" _I've got some news for you guys_." Sam reported. " _I'll be by in a few minutes._ "

"We'll come to you!" Hisako said quickly.

"Sis, you are a lifesaver!" Raph exclaimed.

" _Leo forcing another_ Space Heroes _marathon on you?_ " Sam asked.

" _Next Generation._ " Hisako clarified.

A moment of silence passed before Sam replied, " _You have my sympathy._ "

"Where are you?" Hisako asked.

" _TCRI._ " Sam answered. " _Just get here as soon as you can._ "

Everyone sans Leo bolted for the door. After a minute, Leo sighed, turning off the TV.

"I'll be back." he assured the tape before following his siblings.

* * *

They hurried to TCRI, where Sam greeted them outside.

"Not that we're not grateful for the rescue, but what's up?" Vee asked.

"Ever since Cyber Shredder made his big-screen debut, I've been running a little solo investigation." Sam explained.

Everyone instantly got suspicious.

"Define 'solo investigation.'" Leo requested.

"One of Sacks' top scientists, Walker Sloan." Sam replied. "I persuaded him to talk."

"How?" Vee asked.

Hisako perked up, reading his mind. "He pulled a _Batman Begins_ , that's what he did."

"He what?!" Leo shouted. "Sam, what were you thinking?!"

"Quit with the stink-eye, guys." Sam defended. "I've sworn to protect this sorry world, and sometimes that means saying and doing what people like you can't. What they shouldn't have to."

"You threw a man off a building!" Kagome shot back. "How could you possibly think that's okay?!"

"Simple." said Sam. "Cyber Shredder's gonna tear the entire city apart if he isn't stopped."

"Still man, not cool." Mikey insisted.

"Oh, please." Sam rolled his eyes. "You guys have no room to talk. I still have a scar on my lip from the time you kidnapped me, tied me to a chair, then wailed on me." He looked at Leo. "Didn't you deliberately look the other way when Casey almost knocked one of my teeth out?"

"He's got us there." Raph admitted.

"We can discuss interrogation methods later." Leo cut in. "What'd you learn?"

"All I got was Shredder's exoframe is made from salvaged Utrom and Triceraton tech from the invasions." Sam answered. "Sloan said only Sacks knew the plans and schematics; he kept everyone else in the dark."

"Makes sense." Karai admitted. "Sacks didn't become Shredder's chief robotics expert by leaving things in the open. He's probably got the plans on his private drive."

"Sloan said as much." Sam confirmed. "If we're gonna put the kibosh on that suit, we're gonna need to raid Sacks' office."

"I'll get my T-Hackers ready." Donnie decided.

"Maybe while we're there, we can plant a bug in his office." Mikey suggested. "Have a line in on everything he does for bucket breath!"

"Not a bad idea." Leo admitted.

"Mikey had a good idea?" Sam questioned.

"He's not a complete idiot." Hisako pointed out.

"Let's just say he has his moments and leave it at that." Raph added.

Sam nodded at that. "Fair enough."

"Donnie, get your T-Hackers and and a bug as quick as you can." Leo ordered. "We'll rendezvous with the clan. That way if things go south, and they probably will, we'll have a Plan B."

* * *

They hurried to the Hamato Clan apartments, where they quickly explained the situation.

"You're gonna break into Sacks' office?" Tai asked.

"Essentially, yeah." Leo confirmed. "This is our best chance at learning more about Cyber Shredder, as well as any other plans Sacks may have cooked up for him."

"We need you guys on standby, for Plan B." Kagome added. "Knowing our luck, things are gonna go bad sooner or later."

"Don't worry." Tai assured. "We'll be here."

"You'll know when Plan B is in effect." Leo assured. "See you in a bit."

* * *

Outside Sacks Industries, the gang gathered outside. Hisako closed her eyes, feeling out.

"Guards on every level." she reported. "Night shift janitorial staff. And a few scientists burning the midnight oil."

"It's not gonna be easy getting to Sacks' office." Mikey mused.

"We don't need easy." said Leo. "We just need possible."

Donnie looked up schematics on his T-Phone.

"There's an air shaft along the wall." he reported. "It should take us inside. From there, we take the service elevator shaft to the top."

"Let's move." Raph urged. "We're burning moonlight."

They snuck around the side of the building to the industrial cooling systems. Leo cut through the lining of the shaft, providing an opening for his siblings. With that, they carefully slipped through, making their way into the building. At the end, Leo pried the cover off the shaft, carefully placing it aside before looking around.

"All clear." he reported.

One by one, they slipped inside, landing in a lush, well furnished office. Luckily, all the blinds were closed, so it was completely cut off. Donnie immediately rushed to the computer on the desk as Mikey let out a groan and stretched his limbs, small cracks sounding from his joints.

"Tight squeeze." he grumbled. "Had more room in my egg."

Raph smacked him, shushing him.

" _Keep all comments to the mental thread._ " Hisako said mentally. " _Seriously, why do we have to constantly remind you?_ "

" _Because, my dear sister, he's a nitwit._ " Vee quipped.

" _I'm right here, y'know!_ " Mikey snapped.

" _Will all of you keep it down?!_ " Donnie hissed. " _I'm working here!_ "

" _Sorry._ " everyone said.

Donnie typed away at the computer, eventually bringing up a window.

" _Got it!_ " he reported.

They crowded around as Donnie brought up a window depicting Shredder's exoframe. All they got, however, was a bunch of garbled text and symbols. Everyone looked at Donnie, who began typing faster.

" _Damn it, he's encrypted the file._ " he cursed.

" _Then decrypt it._ " Leo ordered.

" _I'm trying._ " Donnie replied. " _This is incredibly complex code. He's in a league of his own with this!_ "

Eventually, Donnie collapsed, facepalming. " _It's no use. I can't crack Sacks' encryption protocol._ "

" _They actually made a system you can't bust into?_ " Kagome said, surprised.

" _Is there anything you can decrypt?_ " Leo asked.

Before Donnie could reply, the door to the office opened and a janitor walked in. He looked up, locking eyes with the Turtles, and everything froze.

"Uhhhh…" Mikey shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "Meow?"

Hisako held up her hand, giving it a wave as her eyes glowed faintly.

"This room is clean." she said. "Moving on."

"This room is clean…" the janitor said emotionlessly. "Moving on…"

He closed the door groggily, and Raph turned to Mikey.

" _Seriously?_ " he demanded. " _Meow?_ "

" _I panicked!_ " Mikey defended.

" _Donnie, files._ " Leo ordered. " _Now!_ "

Donnie just downloaded everything he could before pulling out the T-Hacker.

" _I'll go over the info back at the lair_." he decided.

" _Good_." said Leo. " _Let's go_."

* * *

They hurried back to the lair, where Donnie quickly plugged the T-Hacker into his laptop. As the encrypted text filled his screen, he groaned.

"I'm gonna be at this for a while." he muttered.

He scrolled through the files, eventually coming to another file, which he decrypted much easier.

"Well," he began, "the Cyber Shredder schematics are still sealed up tight, but I got one thing."

"How bad is it?" Vee questioned.

"A new formula derived from mutagen." Donnie replied. "Sacks calls it a 'psychotropic compound.'"

"Oh, fuck…" Hisako cursed.

"How bad, Donnie?" Leo demanded.

"It can increase a subject's neurology and brain capacity, to the point where they can attain human-like intelligence and social skills." Donnie explained.

"Meaning?" Mikey asked.

"It makes someone smarter." Donnie clarified.

"Okay." Raph replied. "So what's the danger?"

"That's just the basic mixture." Hisako cut in. "Add in mutagen, and you've got people like me and April running around."

"Another one of Krang's plans, I take it?" Karai asked, getting a nod.

"He never used it because I escaped with LH." Hisako went on. "And I became too much of a nuisance."

"That's not all." Donnie added. "Apparently, it can have different effects depending on different mixtures. It's basically the chemical equivalent of Legos."

"And what does Sacks plan to do with it?" Leo questioned.

"It was the beginning of a cure for Shredder, but Shredder refused to trust anything derived from mutagen," Donnie explained. "So he passed it on to…" He scrolled down a bit more, "Oh no."

Everyone tensed at that.

"Passed it on to who?" Karai questioned.

Donnie gulped. "The Null Group."

A moment of tense silence passed as they digested that bit of information.

"Well," Raph began, "we're boned."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Null Group, Null was looking over the formula, smirking.

"Sacks had no idea what he was giving me." she mused.

"I fail to see how this will help either of us." Krang remarked. "It's a failed project."

"Not entirely." Null manipulated some numbers before showing it to Krang. "You just need to look at it from a different angle."

Krang looked it over, slowly breaking out into a grin.

"I see…" he chuckled. "Well, this will certainly be a scream."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The psychotropic compound is taken from the IDW comics, in its basic form, anyway. Author of the Insane and I worked out the additions to it.

What could Null be planning with the compound? Stay tuned to find out…

Please R&R. Until next time?


	159. City of Fear

**Chapter 158: City of Fear**

* * *

Null stood before a glass enclosure filled with dispersal units, an impassive look on her face.

"Send in the first test subject." she ordered.

On cue, a homunculus dragged a random employee into the room, the man struggling every step of the way.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded. "Why won't anybody tell me anything?"

"Clause 88c of your employment contract has come into effect." the homunculus said in an emotionless voice.

The employee's eyes widened in fear, realizing what that meant.

"No!" he begged. "Not that!"

"You're participating in vital research, my friend." Null said in false reassurance as the homunculus shoved the man into the enclosure, which sealed up behind him.

He immediately tried to pound on the glass, but it was fruitless. Jillian approached the control board, looking at the man sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." she told him softly.

"Release the gas." Null ordered.

Jillian immediately flipped the switch, and green-tinted gas filtered into the room. The man tried to hold his breath, but it was a losing battle; the pod was then filled with panicked panting which quickly escalated into horrified screams. He started running around the room as Null grinned maliciously, her horns glowing before growing a few inches. Krang walked in at that, giving a content sigh.

"The terrified shrieks of humanity." he mused. "Music to my ears."

"Indeed." said Null. "And that was just one man.

"Just wait until the rest of this forsaken city gets a taste of this." Krang boasted. "No one, not even those pathetic Turtles, can stop us."

* * *

April and Casey descended into the lair, stopping short at the sight of Donnie pounding his head against the wall as the others were just sitting around.

"Ooookay…" April let out. "What's going on here?"

"Donnie hit his breaking point trying to decode the info we hacked out of Sacks' computer." Vee explained. "He's turned it over to Dr. Bennett to see if she can do any better."

"Whoa, Donnie admitted defeat?" Casey let out. "He never admits defeat."

"We also confiscated his coffee after day three of no sleep." Mikey tacked on, rubbing a bandage on his arm. "It was a hard won battle."

Donnie turned around to reveal a worn, rounded dent in the shape of his forehead on the wall.

"That, and it occurred to me that I'm just not in the right mindset to enjoy _Space Heroes_ with Leo." He concluded. "So I'm trying to make the proper alterations."

"Jeez, I get that you don't like the show, but do you have to be so dramatic about it?" Leo quipped.

"Yes!" all of his siblings replied in unison.

Leo just rolled his eyes. At that moment, Donnie's phone went on.

"Oh, good. A distraction." he sighed before putting it on speaker. "Lindsey?"

" _Hey, guys._ " Lindsey reported, sounding visibly nervous. " _I think I'm in trouble. I just got an email from Null Group._ "

"That can't be good." Karai remarked.

" _Dr. Rockwell's running scans for any viruses or tracers._ " Lindsey went on. " _Though I would greatly appreciate a second opinion._ "

"On our way." Raph assured.

"Oh, no." Kagome declared, totally deadpan. "We're going to miss Leo's _Next Generation_ marathon.

"Such a shame." Hisako added, also deadpan. "And I was so looking forward to it."

"Hey, I'm not making you sit here and watch it, y'know." Leo pointed out.

Vee pushed him to the door. "Let's just go."

* * *

The Shellraiser rumbled up to Mutanimal HQ in record time. They headed inside as the Mutanimals were gathered around Lindsey's laptop. Surprisingly, Hob was comforting Lindsey, promising her that Null wouldn't get her.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked.

"I was going through my email and sorting through it when I came across one with the Null Group IP address." Lindsey replied.

"Rumors have been circulating about us having a human manager." Slash added.

"If Null learned it was me, then she may have encrypted some sort of tracking software or virus or something." Lindsey remarked, shuddering.

Rockwell checked over the computer one last time, before nodding.

"It's clean." he reported.

"Ya sure, Doc?" Hob asked.

"Positive." Rockwell confirmed.

"Then let's open it." Lindsey decided. "See just what it contains."

She cautiously took the laptop, opening the email to reveal a simple message: _Null is working with Krang. They have plans._ A single folder was attached to the email, and there was no signature.

"No signature…" Lindsey mused, thinking. "Jillian?"

"Possibly." Karai said. "Guess she finally grew some semblance of a spine."

"Eh, if that were true, she'd be here herself." Raph retorted.

"Anyway…" Lindsey cut in before opening the folder.

They saw the very same files that Donnie had decrypted from Sacks' computer. However, there had been some changes to the formula. Both Rockwell and Donnie read the formula, then went pale.

"Sacks' psychotropic compound…" Donnie let out, "Null's modified it into something new."

"She's transformed it into a sort of... fear toxin." Rockwell added.

"So she's ripping off Scarecrow?" Raph asked.

"Essentially, yes." Donnie confirmed.

"Anyone who breathes it in will be driven mad with fear." Lindsey remarked.

"So she's trying to scare people?" Mikey questioned. "What harm's that gonna do?"

"Fear is one of the greatest detriments to the human psyche." Hisako pointed out. "Believe me."

"Why would she do this?" Leo demanded. "What does she accomplish by scaring people to insanity?"

"If you recall, Null's demonic power grows with every evil act she commits." Lindsey recalled.

"Remember all the stuff I was willing to do out of fear?" Hisako asked. "All of New York will be acting out, lashing out. And all of their actions will be influenced by Null."

"The entire city will tear itself apart!" Vee gasped.

"We need to shut this down." Leo declared. "Now."

"For Jillian's sake, let's hope she's in a talkative mood." Kagome remarked.

* * *

At her lab, Jillian was typing away on the computer when she was suddenly pulled back to face the Turtles and co. She immediately yelped in fear.

"Hello, Jillian." Leo greeted. "Care to have a little chat?"

"What are you doing here?" Jillian demanded. "You need to leave!"

"Lindsey got your anonymous email." Donnie informed her. "We know about Null's fear compound."

Jillian shushed them desperately.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she insisted. "You need to leave before the homunculi get here."

Karai scowled before grabbing Jillian by the lapels and slamming her into the wall.

"You wanna get real straight with us real fast, Jillian!" she hissed.

"P-please!" Jillian stammered. "I stuck my neck out just sending that email. If Null found out I did that, she'd skin me alive. I can't cross her again. I just- I can't."

"So much for her growing a backbone." Karai scoffed before tossing Jillian aside. "D, do your thing. We're not getting anything out of this hump of garbage."

Donnie hit her files, Jillian whimpering.

"You're going to get me in trouble…" she bemoaned.

"Like we give a shit." Raph spat.

"That's weird…" Donnie remarked after a moment. "I'm not seeing any records of a dispersal array."

"What?" Leo asked. "There's gotta be something."

"No." Donnie insisted. "The Null Group doesn't have the necessary dispersal array to send the gas out."

Karai perked up.

"Hang on." she said. "Didn't the gas originate with Sacks?"

"Yes…" Donnie confirmed.

"Then wouldn't Sacks have the necessary array?" Karai went on.

"Of course!" Hisako exclaimed, facepalming. "Krang's motto: why build what you can take?"

"So she set up Sacks to take the fall for this mess." Leo deduced.

They turned to go, sparing a glance at Jillian.

"I'd say you've been very helpful, Jillian…" Vee began, "but I'd be lying."

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Null and Krang had made it to Sacks Tower. Null loaded a canister into the dispersal array on top.

"You certain this will be enough?" Krang questioned.

"Trust me, this gas is heavily concentrated." Null assured with a malicious grin. "All it will take is a single whiff. One breath will be enough to banish sanity. Enough to send every creature in New York into a frenzy plucking at their eyes, tearing open their own throats. They'll destroy one another as they're consumed with fear."

Krang set up a breathing apparatus in his suit, the other Krangdroids with him doing the same.

"I do look forward to revelling in the chaos." he declared.

With that, Null pressed the button, this dispersal array whirring to life…

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, the Hamato octet had just loaded into the Shellraiser, and were heading toward Sacks Tower when they saw it lighting up.

"Oh God, no…" Leo let out.

"Damn it all!" Raph cursed. "We're too late!"

A large green cloud began to spread across the sky from the tower.

"Shit!" Karai swore. "The gas!"

"Donnie, please tell me you have your atmosphere converters." Leo pleaded.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Donnie said, desperately fishing in his bag. "YES!"

He quickly pulled them out, and each of them grabbed one, sticking them on as the cloud fell over the street. With that, the group took to the rooftops, gaping in shock to see it flood the streets, green mist flooding every space or crevice between the buildings as screams of fright sounded.

"My God…" Donnie managed in horror. "I've never seen a chemical agent dispersed so fast."

Meanwhile, Leo frantically called the clan. Unfortunately, all he got was a dial tone.

" _I'm sorry._ " came an automated voice. " _We are unable to connect your call at this time. Please try again later._ "

"Fuck!" Leo screamed, nearly throwing his phone in frustration. "I can't reach Tai. The phone's down."

Hisako was holding Midnight close as the group exchanged worried looks.

"Don, if we clear the air, will the effects dissipate?" Vee asked.

"It's highly probable." Donnie admitted. "We just need to get to the top of the building and go up against both Null and Krang."

"Leo…" Kagome began nervously, "are we ready for that fight?"

"We have to be." Leo said, his expression steeling as he looked out over the city. "Because we're the only ones left."

* * *

On the top of Sacks' tower, Null and Krang looked out at the city, revelling in the chaos. Null let out a euphoric sigh.

"Those anguished screams…" she mused. "A melody of torment and agony. I can't help but take satisfaction in it."

"I agree." Krang said with a toothy grin. "Nothing beats the sweet music of hundreds of voices screaming in unison!"

"You want sweet music?" came Donnie's voice.

Null and Krang whirled around to see the Hamato octet standing there, weapons at the ready.

"Try Beethoven!" Donnie declared.

A moment of silence passed before Mikey patted Donnie on the shoulder.

"Uh, maybe you should let one of us handle the witty banter, okay?" he suggested.

"Oh, come on!" Donnie whined.

"Oh look, the pests have come out to play." Null said flatly. "How droll."

"How are you enjoying our city of fear?" Krang questioned.

"Hard to see it through all that smoke." Leo replied. "How about we clear the air and take a closer look?"

"I'm far more interested in one thing." Null retorted. "What are your greatest fears? Failing to save this cesspool of a city? Being betrayed by those you trust the most?"

"Nah." said Raph. "You in a thong."

Null snarled in anger.

"Enough of these stupid games." she growled.

Faster than any of them could react, she melted into the shadows. They tried looking for her, when suddenly she reappeared, grabbing Raph by the throat and ripping away his atmosphere converter.

"The best part about all this?" she boasted. "I don't even have to kill you. All I have to do is remove these little trinkets…" she crushed Raph's converter in her hand, "and my gas will do the rest."

She dropped Raph to the ground, flexing her fingers menacingly. A clash ensued, but despite the octet's best efforts, their converters were ripped away, and it wasn't long before they collapsed, scared out of their wits.

"Excellent work." said Krang. "But there's one thing I learned during my occupation of this city: how can the world know true fear and despair when there is these children? Stalwart knights, ever ready to slay monsters." He turned to Null. "Fear isn't true biology, Null. It's more than instinct. True fear is the absence of hope. And hope is the slimy shells of turtles, lurking in the sewers."

"Indeed." Null agreed. "As their minds are torn apart by the fear gas, New York will watch. They will see the looks of fear and despair in their eyes and finally understand. There is no hope. No more savior. No. More. Turtles."

Suddenly, much to their surprise, Hisako stood up, glaring at them fully lucid.

"What is this?" Krang demanded. "Where is the scream?!"

Hisako looked around, images of horror flooding her vision. However, she just took a deep breath, a green halo around herself.

"I've felt worse." she said, drawing her tessens. "You say fear is an instinct? No, fear is a crutch, a barrier we use to keep ourselves back. And I cast mine aside long ago."

"No no no!" Krang insisted. "You should be terrified! You should be screaming in terror!"

"You want a scream?" Hisako asked, her voice dropping. " ** _I'll give you a scream._** "

As she approached menacingly, Null pulled out an entire handful of syringes before plunging them all into Hisako's torso at once. She grunted with pain before kicking Null back and nonchalantly pulling them out.

"Impossible!" Null shrieked. "You've taken enough fear toxin to drive ten men insane! What _are_ you?!"

" ** _I am Hamato Hisako_**." Hisako declared. " ** _Kunoichi of the Hamato Clan. Survivor of Dimension X, two different invasions, the end of the world, and so much more. Your little illusions don't scare me. Compared to my life, they're as scary as a kid's Halloween special._** "

With that, she blasted them back before tearing the dispersal array free of its moorings. She then ripped off Krang's rebreather, breaking the container over him. He was coated in the stuff as Hisako leaned over him, eyes glowing.

" ** _Boo._** " she declared.

Krang started breathing heavily before screaming in fear, before Hisako punched him out and turned to Null.

" ** _Try this again, and I'll show you true fear._** " she warned before grabbing Null in a Sith choke hold, dangling her off the building.

"Do you truly think this is the end, little girl?" Null retorted. " ** _Every demon worth her salt always has a backup plan!_** "

"Oh shut up." Hisako snapped, dropping her off the building.

She listened intently, only to frown when she heard no thud. Out of the blue, evil laughter sounded before Null swooped up, demonic wings sprouting from her back.

" _I knew you'd survive."_ Hisako growled. **_"But I at least hoped the fall would knock you out of commission for awhile._** "

"Foolish child." Null scoffed. "My demonic power has grown exponentially from this debacle."

A tessen whizzed past her as Hisako floated up to meet her.

" ** _It doesn't matter._** " she swore. " ** _You've lost, Null._** "

"Is that what you think?" Null taunted, smirking deviously.

Realizing what she was getting at, Hisako grabbed Null by the collar, yanking her forward.

" ** _What have you done?!_** " she screamed.

"Let's just say that my city of fear is going to go out with a big bang." Null replied.

Hisako's eyes went wide.

" ** _A bomb…_** " she realized, before getting in Null's face. " ** _WHERE?!_** "

"The bomb's at one of Sacks' buildings." Null bragged. "You'll never find it in time."

Panting heavily and full of desperation, Hisako did the one thing she could think of: she shoved her hand into Null's head, trying to find the location. The nightmarish visions assaulted her as she forced herself to ignore them, searching for the information. Both of them began to sweat, Hisako from the strain and Null from Hisako's brutal assault. When she finally found it, she grasps the information and yanked. There was a snap and Null collapsed, her eyes rolled back. Hisako fell to the ground, blood pouring from her nose as she vomited hard. After a minute, she composed herself and glared at Null, the demonic woman catatonic and drooling from Hisako's assault.

"Bitch." she spat before going back to her siblings, who were still trying to shake off the effects of the toxin.

"Guys, wake up." she pleaded. "Please wake up! We're running out of time!"

Leo clenched his fists and teeth with all his might, pulling himself up as he seized back control of his mind.

"That… was a trip." he remarked.

"Bugs…" Vee let out, holding herself. "So many bugs…"

"Not the ghosts!" Kagome shrieked. "They're everywhere!"

"Damn." Hisako cursed. "They're still under."

Leo shook them all by the shoulders, trying to snap them out of it. Nothing seemed to work, so Leo did the only thing he can think of: grabbing Raph by the shoulder, he reeled back and slapped him across the face with all his might. Raph's screams went silent before he blinked and looked around.

"Uh…" he began, standing up. "Thanks."

Hisako went and slapped the others, pulling them to her feet.

"Ugh, what happened?" Mikey asked. "Where are all the man-eating pizzas?"

Donnie locked eyes on the catatonic Null. "Holy…"

Hisako wiped her mouth.

"She'll live." she said. "Unfortunately. But we won't if we don't get to Sacks' chemical plant now."

"What's going on?" Karai asked.

"This dispersal array is just a test." Hisako explained quickly. "She has a fear toxin bomb set to blow. And when it does, the entire east coast will be choking on nightmare fuel."

"Oh fuck that!" Raph shouted. "I am not seeing anymore Shredder Leos! No, thank you!"

"C'mon, we need to move." Leo cut in.

* * *

The group hurried to the chemical plant, making it there in record time.

"Be careful, alright?" Hisako warned. "She set booby traps all through the facility. Trigger one, and get gassed."

"Where's the bomb?" Leo demanded.

"The main mixing room." Hisako replied. "The bomb is the central reactor."

"So she's rigged the entire complex to explode." Karai deduced.

"Yep." Hisako confirmed. "I saw it all in her head."

"You went into Null's mind?" Donnie asked. "I just thought you whammied her."

"No, I went in." Hisako said with a shudder. "And if I could remove my own memories, I would."

Raph patted her on the back, and the group quickly hurried inside. As they approached the center of the facility, Mikey's foot stepped on a landmine.

"Oh, no…" he squeaked out.

Before it could go off, Karai dashed forward, yanking Mikey out of the way and getting a faceful of fear gas.

"Karai!" Leo screamed.

Karai came out coughing and stumbling. Leo caught her, but she shrieked and shoved him off.

"No, leave me alone!" she yelled. "I won't go back to you! I won't!"

"Shit…" Vee cursed. "She thinks he's Shredder!"

"Karai, it's me!" Leo pleaded. "It's Leo!"

"We can't reach her right now." Hisako said. "We have to keep going."

Leo looked back at Karai, who was holding herself and trying to appear as small as possible, and sighed.

"C'mon." he said. "We'll come back for her later."

The group reluctantly hurried away, making it to the center of the facility to see the reactor at work.

"Warning, explosion imminent." came a computerized voice.

"Oh God, no…" Kagome whispered in horror.

Donnie quickly hurried over to the computer, typing away.

"It's too late, man!" Raph cried. "We can't stop it!"

"Even if we can't stop the explosion, we can at least reduce the blast radius." Donnie explained.

"By how much?" Leo asked.

"If my calculations are correct, only the building will be affected." Donnie replied.

"And all of us with it." Mikey tacked on.

There was a beat of uneasy silence as the ramifications of that sunk in. Leo went stiff, lost in thought as he recalled his fear toxin hallucinations. After a minute, he suddenly ushered everyone out of the room, including the near catatonic Karai, before slamming and bolting the door behind him.

"No!" Vee screamed. "Leo, what are you doing?!"

"I won't let you guys get swept up in this." he declared. "Not again."

"Again?" Raph banged on the door. "Leo, what did you see? What did that gas show you?!"

"Us…" Hisako realized. "He failed to save us."

Leo gathered the agents, marching with them.

"We fell, and it was his fault." Hisako went on.

As this happened, Leo inserted the canister into the necessary area, watching as it flooded into the reactor.

"Damn it, Leo! Don't do this!" Donnie pleaded. "If you're caught in the blast-"

"There's no other way." Leo cut him off. "Now go. Get out of here."

As he got another canister, the building began to quake, rumblings going off.

"Leo, please!" Mikey begged. "Listen! This is what Null and Krang want! For at least one of us to die here! We can't let them win!"

"You're not the only one who saw us go down!" Donnie added. "I watched all of you die because of something I made! My inventions got you killed!"

"I have to do this!" Leo snapped. "I won't let you get hurt!"

He applied the second canister before going to get the next one.

"For God's sake, Leo!" Kagome cried. "We're running out of time! I'm begging you, get out of there now!"

"It's what Sensei and Kasumi taught us." Leo said as he went about his work. "Do the right thing. That's all that matters."

Hisako rammed her shoulder against the door.

"Leo, please!" she screamed. "Get out of there! Save yourself before it's too late!"

"Goodbye, you guys." Leo said firmly. "Tell Splinter and Kasumi I love them."

He placed the canister, and as he grabbed the last one, Hisako redoubled her efforts, trying everything she can to bust down the door.

"Can't you TK the door open?!" Raph demanded.

"I used all my power on Null." Hisako explained. "Even if I do open the door-" She banged harder on the door. "LEO! Please! Don't make my vision come true!"

"Your vision?" Kagome asked. "I thought you weren't affected."

"I was." Hisako confirmed. "I saw... I saw that horrible future. Our family splintered, our home ravaged." She looked up. "I was seeing everything I loved burning around me! But I wouldn't let fear keep me from protecting my family! I promised we were all going home together!"

She focused, summoning the last of her mental strength. " ** _And I MEANT IT!_** "

Leo placed the last canister as the doors were blown open. Hisako stepped forward, tears in her eyes as she began to waver.

"Please…" she wheezed. "Don't… leave… me."

She fell to the ground, Leo scooping her up.

"C'mon, let's go!" he shouted. " _RUN_!"

They dashed out at full speed, grabbing Karai on their way and making it out mere seconds before the building exploded.

"Okay…" Donnie said after a minute, "my calculations were correct."

Raph promptly whacked Leo upside the head.

" _Never_ scare us like that again!" he shouted.

"What were you thinking, Leo?!" Kagome demanded. "This is just like when you pulled that stunt on the Technodrome and almost sunk with it in Liberty Bay!"

"I'm the leader!" Leo snapped. "I'd rather take the hits than let you guys! As long as you survive-"

"That way of thinking is completely wrong and you know it!" Mikey cut in. "You think we can manage without you?!"

"The last time we tried to manage without you, I almost got Kagome killed!" Raph added. "I'm too hot headed, Donnie's too smart for his own good, Karai's got a brutal streak, Vee's people skills are nonexistent, Hisako's still an emotional mess, and Mikey's Mikey! We need you to balance us out!" He grabbed him by the shoulder. "We need you."

He squeezed Leo's shoulder, angry tears in his eyes as his brother winced. "And if you _ever_ pull a stupid stunt like this again…"

Leo set Hisako down, pulling Raph into a hug.

"I know." he said. "You'll kill me yourself."

Raph held Leo tight, burying his face into his shoulder. "Damn right I will…"

* * *

Later, they were down in the lair, watching a report by Robyn.

" _Mere hours ago, New York City was the victim of a chemical attack._ " she said. " _A psychotropic hallucinogen was released into the air, driving many half-mad with fear. Luckily, the actions of our resident heroes, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, brought an end to this night of terrors. An investigation is currently underway to discover the culprit behind this mass hysteria._ "

"Think they'll trace it back to Null?" Mikey asked.

"Not likely." said Donnie. "Null made sure to use Sacks' buildings in this scheme."

"Plus, wasn't that stuff his to begin with?" asked Raph.

"So basically, Sacks is totally boned." Vee concluded.

"He works with Shredder, remember?" Mikey recalled. "He was boned the day he signed on with Buckethead."

Leo thought on that for a moment before turning to Donnie.

"Hey, Don," he began, "did you manage to plant that bug in Sacks' office when we raided it the other day?"

"Yeah." Donnie confirmed. "Why?"

"Keep that feed open." Leo ordered. "I think Null just may have provided us with a weak point in Sacks. And a chance at taking down Cyber Shredder."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So yeah, this whole fear toxin thing was taken from Batman, of course. The modified psychotropic compound acting as a fear toxin came from the fact that in _Batman Begins_ , Batman described the fear toxin as a "psychotropic hallucinogen."

Please R&R. Until next time!


	160. Betrayal

**Chapter 159: Betrayal**

* * *

A few days after the fear toxin incident, Donnie was on the phone, talking to Dr. Bennett.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He let out, rubbing his head. "You couldn't decrypt the file either?"

" _I tried everything I could think of, Donatello._ " Sarah replied remorsefully. " _Sacks knew what he was doing with this encryption protocol._ "

"Right." Donnie said softly, letting out a sigh. "Thanks for trying though."

He hung up, then faceplanted on his desk with a long groan. After a few minutes, he got up and went out into the living room just in time to see the credits for Leo's latest Space Heroes tape. Hisako's door creaked open, Midnight peeking out.

"Is it over?" Hisako asked, the black Lab barking in affirmation.

With that, Hisako exited, petting Midnight's head with a smile before turning to Donnie.

"You good, bro?" she asked. "You look like you did when you were trying to crack retro-mutagen."

"I got a call from Doc Bennett." Donnie replied. "Even she couldn't decrypt Sacks' file."

"You're kidding." Hisako sighed.

"I wish I was." said Donnie.

"Well, is there anyone else we can try?" Leo questioned, walking up to his siblings. "Professor Honeycutt?"

"Starlee had to put him in stasis." Donnie answered. "Upgrades to his body malfunctioned."

"What about Dr. Rockwell?" Hisako suggested.

"Tried him first." Donnie shot down.

"Dr. Lillja?" Leo tried.

"He's a mechanical engineer, not a coder." Donnie corrected.

"Then the only one who can crack the protocol is Sacks himself." Leo decided.

"Unfortunately." Donnie agreed, rubbing his face. "But Sacks won't help us. Not yet at least. I've been keeping tabs on the bug, and he's been handling the City of Fear fallout with surprising grace."

"Damn it…" Leo cursed. "I guess for now, we play the waiting game."

"All we can do at the moment." Donnie remarked.

 **-X-**

Later, the Hamato octet was crowded around Donnie's laptop, watching the feed from the bug as Sacks was stuffing everything he could into a briefcase.

"Dude, I thought you said he was handling it with grace." Mikey remarked.

"He was." Donnie said. "Then again, everyone has their breaking point."

They watched as Sacks' secretary entered.

" _Sir, are you sure about this?_ " she asked.

" _I am._ " Sacks confirmed. _"All over the city, people are whispering about the trouble my company caused over this toxin. More than one person has emailed me death threats. The best thing to do is leave town and wait for all this to blow over._ "

" _But sir, what about Mr. Saki?_ " the secretary asked. " _Have you informed him of your leave of absence?_ "

" _He doesn't need to know._ " Sacks shot back. " _Honestly, between my development of the psychotropic compound and his new armor, it's cost me way too much money. Any more and it'll bankrupt us._ "

" _If the various lawsuits against us don't do that._ " the secretary tacked on.

" _Exactly._ " said Sacks. " _I'd say it's time to cut my losses and leave the Foot Clan. Go somewhere they'll never find me._ "

Suddenly, a shadow passed over him. When Sacks looked up, Shredder had his secretary hostage, a hand over her mouth and a blade to her throat.

" _Haven't you learned anything by now, Eric?_ " Shredder asked before slitting the secretary's throat and dropping her. " _No one leaves the Foot. Not in one piece._ "

Sacks backed up in fear, holding up his hands. The siblings all tensed at the scene.

" _Saki, please_!" he pleaded. _"Let me go, I'm begging you! I'll give you whatever you want! I've got so much money, even the Turtles won't be able to stop us!_ "

" _I do not need your money, Sacks_." Shredder spat. " _The only reason I allow you to serve me is because your mechanical expertise is of use to me._ "

He grabbed him by the collar. " _I helped you when you were an insignificant nothing in Japan. A gaijin shunned by everyone you met. And this is how you decide to repay me?_ "

" _I have given you everything, Shredder!_ " Sacks reasoned. " _Your exosuit is my best work! But your single-minded endeavor to destroy a family over a petty grudge is no longer manageable!_ "

Shredder was silent for a few moments before leaning over Sacks menacingly.

" _Care to repeat that?_ " he asked, his tone dangerous.

" _This is a waste of your time, Saki!_ " Sacks insisted. " _With the resources and technology at your hand, you could change the world! Make a killing as a private military company! But you use it all for petty crime and a vendetta that's decades old! There's more to life than your grudge and need for vengeance!_ "

Shredder's blade plunged into the wall, inches from Sacks' face. The man was left with a gash across his cheek.

" _Fool._ " he spat. " _When you have suffered the pain and humiliation that Hamato Yoshi has dealt to me time and time again, then you have room to judge my revenge as petty._ "

He retracted his blade before shoving Sacks back into his chair.

" _I suggest you reconsider your standing with me, Sacks._ " he went on. " _I am not one to part with what is mine so easily._ "

With that, he began to walk out. " _And should you try something like this again, my men will make you wish you were dead. Have I made myself clear?_ "

Sacks gulped, composing himself. " _Y-yes, Master Shredder._ "

" _Good_." Shredder said before vanishing into the shadows.

Donnie silently closed his laptop.

"Anyone else wet their shells?" Mikey questioned nervously.

"If you find any shit bricks on the floor, they're probably mine." Vee confessed.

"Shredder's gonna have Sacks under surveillance now." Karai remarked. "If he didn't already."

"And I bet Sacks will have a few 'bodyguards' too." Raph added.

"On the positive side, maybe we can get him to blow the whistle on Shredder's suit." Kagome pointed out.

"We still gotta get him away from Shredhead." Donnie reminded her.

"Considering what we just witnessed, I get the feeling he'll sing like a canary if we get him out." Hisako said.

"The term 'easier said than done' comes to mind," said Vee.

"We've faced worse odds before." Leo pointed out. "Besides, Sacks is the only one who can decrypt the files on the Cyber Shredder exo-suit."

* * *

Later, they met up with April and Casey at the 2nd Time Around, explaining the situation.

"So Sacks tried to ditch Buckethead?" Casey asked.

"Yep." Raph confirmed. "Guess he's starting to realize just how big of a jerk his boss is."

"He's the only one who can decrypt the files I hacked out of his computer." Donnie added. "Problem is, now that Shredder's on to him, Sacks Industries will be locked down tighter than... well…" he scratched his head, "tighter than something."

"Your database security?" Mikey offered. "Rocksteady's pants?"

Despite the situation, April let out an amused snort.

"Whatever." Donnie deadpanned. "You get the idea."

"We'll need to divide and conquer." Leo decided. "Draw away any guards Shredder posted."

"And keep them busy long enough for you guys to grab Sacks." April concluded.

"Question is, what do we do with Sacks once we get him out?" Kagome questioned. "Shredder will try and get him back."

"Hand him over to the police?" Casey offered.

"And watch them get slaughtered when Shredder comes hunting?" Karai asked.

"Seriously, Case." Vee began. "You think any police station on the planet is gonna keep the Foot out?"

"What about TCRI?" Hisako questioned.

"Yeah!" Mikey agreed. "TCRI's cells will hold him just fine! I mean, they withstood vampire Shredder when we took out Dracula."

"And Shredder doesn't remember where TCRI is." Hisako tacked on. "So he won't know where to look."

"Uh…" Casey began, confused, "I thought Shredder remembered everything about being a vampire. And he was at TCRI while we prepared for the Triceratons. So how could he-?"

Hisako gave him a look, tapping the side of her head.

"You really think I'd let him keep the memories of our most secret base?" she asked rhetorically. "I expunged TCRI and any pertinent information on us from everyone's heads. I just was careful to do it when no one was looking."

"Fair enough." Casey conceded. "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Some time later, Tai's crew were in the Party Wagon, driving up to Sacks Industries. Tai was at the wheel, talking to Leo on his phone.

" _Remember the plan?_ " Leo questioned.

"My mind's like a steel trap, Leo." Tai assured. "We lure any Foot goons guarding the place away, and keep them occupied while you grab Sacks. That about the size and shape?"

" _Right._ " Leo confirmed. " _And please, for the love of God, don't get caught._ "

Tai chuckled at that. "It's me, remember?"

" _Why do you think I'm saying something?_ " Leo retorted.

"You seem to have me confused with Jade." Tai shot back before hanging up.

As they neared the front of Sacks Industries, they saw several Foot soldiers planted in front.

"Okay." said Lily. "We gotta get their attention."

"I got a plan." Tai said with a smirk.

 **-X-**

The Foot soldiers looked up as a pair of headlights covered them, seeing the Party Wagon idling up. Tai peeked out of the open window, waving at them.

"What the…" one of the Foot began before Tai slammed his right arm, fist up, into the crook of his elbow and propped his middle finger up, making a mocking face before pulling back in.

"Why you little-!" the second Foot soldier began in rage.

The Party Wagon turned around and peeled out, the Foot Soldiers in hot pursuit.

"That worked!" Lily declared before popping out of the sunroof, shooting at the incoming soldiers.

As the Party Wagon screeched down the streets, the Hamato octet, April, and Casey popped up on a rooftop near the company building.

"It worked!" Mikey cheered. "They took the bait!"

Everyone promptly shushed him, and Mikey winced.

" _Sorry._ " Mikey said mentally.

" _Every damn time._ " Raph grumbled.

" _Don't worry,_ " said Donnie. " _I came prepared._ "

With that, he pulled out a roll of duct tape and slapped a piece over Mikey's mouth. Everyone had to cover their own mouths to stifle their laughter, while Mikey just glared.

" _I hate you all._ " he grumbled.

" _Sis, April, you two got any mental duct tape?_ " Raph asked.

" _I wish._ " Hisako and April replied in unison.

" _Is this really necessary?_ " Mikey questioned.

" _You have the right to remain silent, little bro._ " Vee replied. " _But you lack the capacity._ "

" _What's the plan, Leo?_ " Kagome cut in. " _The same vent we snuck in last time?_ "

" _It worked last time._ " Leo recalled. " _And the shortest distance between two points is a straight line._ "

They made it to the building, finding the same vent and creeping in. They eventually reached the office, Leo looking to see Tiger Claw standing in the office beside Sacks.

" _Tiger Claw._ " Hisako clenched her fists. " _Damn._ "

"Look, Tiger Claw." Sacks began. "I have money. Loads of it."

"But you couldn't stop yourself from trying to betray Master Shredder for a little more, could you?" Tiger Claw retorted.

"I'll pay you to look away and let me flee the city." Sacks pleaded, only to find Tiger Claw's blaster in his face.

"Do you know what money _can't_ buy, Sacks?" the tiger mutant asked. "It's what you're begging for right now. Your life."

Sacks scowled, even with Tiger Claw's blaster pointed at his forehead. "I've paid the Foot Clan a small fortune for Shredder's pursuits!"

"This is how things work in the Foot Clan, Eric." Tiger Claw began. "Shredder gives the orders. You follow them to the letter no matter what. You do that for as long as you live, until Shredder decides to let you go on his own... or you die. It's as simple as that."

"Your loyalty is admirable, if misplaced." Sacks replied. "Shredder's no god. He's a man, and a broken one at that." He looked right into Tiger Claw's eye. "All of you working for the Foot are so devoted to the Shredder that you don't realize he's an insane fool who's going to lead you all to ruin!"

" _Okay_ ," Raph began, " _Sacks has some balls to say that to Tiger Claw._ "

Tiger Claw grabbed him by the throat, slamming him onto his desk.

"You would do well to mind your tongue, Sacks." he hissed. "Unless you would like me to cut it out and feed it to Xever's piranhas."

Leo had seen enough. He promptly punched through the vent and dropped onto the ground. Tiger Claw turned around, tossing Sacks aside with a growl.

"I thought I smelled the stink of turtle." he mused.

"Surprised you could over the smell of filthy cat!" Raph shot back as he and the other Turtles dropped down, followed by Kagome and Casey. Hisako and April remained in the vent, crawling through so they could get closer to Sacks.

"I don't know what your business is with Sacks, and frankly, I do not care." Tiger Claw declared as he drew his sword. "I will slice you from crotch to gizzard and feed your entrails to my tigers!"

"How charming." Vee deadpanned.

Mikey mumbled something past his tape, causing everyone to turn to him.

"What did he say?" Tiger Claw questioned.

Mikey ripped the tape off, yelping before speaking up.

"I said, 'Okay, Fishface has pet fish. You have pet tigers. What next?'" He answered.

"I'll tell you what's next." Karai sneered. "We take Tiger Claw's sword and neuter him right here. Give him the Bob Barker treatment!"

Everyone looked at her, disturbed.

"What?" Karai asked defensively.

"Has anyone ever told you you're kinda screwed up in the head?" Raph said flatly.

"I'm pretty sure we covered that a while back." Karai retorted.

Tiger Claw lunged forward at that and they clashed. Eventually, he and Leo crossed blades.

"You know something, Leonardo?" Tiger Claw began. "You're actually starting to annoy me."

"Really?" Leo asked. "Just annoy? I thought taking your eye would have caused a lot more than mere annoyance."

Tiger Claw let out a furious snarl. "You know what they say. Eye for an eye!"

He slashed at Leo's face, only to hit empty air when he retracted his head. He came out, patting his face.

"I love being a turtle." he boasted.

 **-X-**

As the fight went on, Hisako and April had made it over Sacks, who was cowering in the corner. Hisako popped the vent open and April descended, grabbing Sacks as Hisako held onto her legs. Sacks nearly yelped, but covered his own mouth as Hisako yanked both April and him into the vent. April then promptly poked his forehead, connecting him to their mental signal.

" _Stay quiet and follow us._ " she informed him. " _Trust me, we're the better alternative of this fight._ "

Sacks nodded, and they crawled away at that. Kagome looked to the corner and smirked.

"Hey, Tiger Claw!" she taunted. "Bad depth perception?"

Tiger Claw blinked in confusion as Kagome pointed. He followed her finger to where Sacks was no longer there, and gaped before whirling around only to be met with empty air. He let out a loud roar, throwing Sacks' desk at the wall where it shattered.

 **-X-**

The two psychics got Sacks outside, April pulling him to his feet and grasping his forearm as Hisako pulled out her T-Phone.

"Lily, we got him." She said as her call connected. "Come pick us up ASAP."

Mere moments later, the Party Wagon came screeching around the corner, burning rubber as it came to a stop by the sidewalk. Hana threw the door open.

"Someone call for a taxi?" she quipped.

April shoved Sacks inside, she and Hisako jumping in as well.

" _Ride's here, guys!_ " April projected. " _Get down here now!_ "

A minute or two passed before the Turtles and co. jumped down, piling into the van.

"Punch it, Tai!" Mikey shouted.

Tai did just that, the Party Wagon lurching forward. Sacks adjusted himself so he's sitting in the corner of the van.

"Thank you." he said.

"Your thanks are premature, Sacks." Donnie replied. "We have a few questions for you."

"I will answer them to the best of my ability." Sacks assured.

* * *

They made it to TCRI, where Donnie slapped a computer in Sacks' lap.

"The Cyber Shredder suit you made." he instructed. "You're gonna decrypt the file."

Sacks immediately got to work.

"Impressive work." He commended as he took note of the decryption efforts. "I say you've come the closest to cracking my algorithms. I can see why you're considered the brains of this outfit."

"Your system is the first one I couldn't crack." Donnie admitted.

"Can't say I'm surprised there's dissention in the Foot." Jade cut in. "How anyone can stand to be around a complete d-bag like Shredder for more than ten seconds is a mystery to me."

"To be honest, I never enjoyed working with Shredder." Sacks admitted. "I did it out of necessity. My company was failing, and he helped get it back on top. Though if I had known what that favor would cost me, I'd take bankruptcy in a heartbeat."

"Sounds like Shredder's just about driving you to bankruptcy anyway." Kagome mused.

"Would you believe the exoframe alone cost me more than your mother makes in a year?" Sacks questioned.

Kagome let out a whistle as the computer beeped.

"There." Sacks said. "All of the files are decrypted. I won't ask how you got them, considering they're probably the only reason you saved me."

Donnie took the computer back at that.

"Honestly, I don't care what you do with me now." Sacks went on. "No punishment I receive from you could be worse than facing Shredder."

"I got this part." Hisako stood up, taking Sacks' arm. "You guys work on an attack plan for Cyber Shredder."

 **-X-**

Down in the TCRI prison, Bishop was performing some exercises in his cell, the top half of his jumpsuit tied around his waist. He was in the midst of some one handed push ups when he heard footsteps approaching. He got up, wiping his brow as Hisako entered the cellblock. He instantly recognized Sacks, who was now wearing a jumpsuit identical to his.

"Well, this is unexpected." Bishop remarked.

Sacks turned, equally surprised. "I didn't expect a cellmate."

"Bishop, Sacks. Sacks, Bishop." Hisako introduced as she opened a cell adjacent to Bishop's. "I imagine you two will get acquainted quickly."

She turned to Bishop, giving him a smile.

"He worked for Shredder, built him a super powered exo-suit, then tried to leave." she explained.

"I see." Bishop remarked.

"And frankly, even if I'm locked up here for the rest of my days, it's better than facing the penalty for betraying Shredder." Sacks declared.

"You will find our jailers to be fair, yet firm." Bishop replied.

Sacks entered the cell, Hisako shutting it behind him.

"Oh, Bishop, that reminds me." she began. "Dr. Bennett wanted me to remind you to keep up at least three hours of physical activity a day. Though from the looks of it, you've been doing just that."

"More or less." Bishop confirmed. "Tell her I said hello."

"Will do." Hisako walked off. "Play nice, you two!"

 **-X-**

Hisako returned to the main lab of TCRI, seeing Donnie going over the schematics.

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

"Not much." Makoto replied.

"As crazy as this all is, I gotta admit the exoframe is pretty thorough." Donnie mused. "Synaptic controls, neuro-muscular amplification, flight capability, different vision modes... it's some of the most cutting edge tech I've ever seen."

"I don't suppose a basic EMP will work." said April.

"Of course not." Raph said flatly. "That'd be way too easy."

"All machines have an off-switch." Leo insisted. "And this exoframe is no different."

"Well, what about when Shredder takes it off?" Mikey suggested. "He got it on. How does it come off?"

"That might work…" Mizuki mused.

"Take it apart bit by bit." Lily added. "Then destroy the pieces."

"Assuming we live long enough to pull that part off." Carter included.

"We have to try," said Leo. "Donnie, see if you can figure out high stress points. If we attack those, it could weaken the suit."

Donnie typed away, scrolling down.

"Honestly, I don't like our odds of winning." Jade admitted before clenching her fist. "But it doesn't matter. We may not be able to bring down Cyber Shredder, but for one bright, shining moment, we can show him that he doesn't own us. That no matter how strong he thinks he is, no matter how much tech and science he throws at us, he'll never control everything."

Everyone looked at Jade in surprise.

"Was that... hope in your voice?" Hana asked.

"Shredder's gonna tear apart everything we love and care about if we don't find weak points in that armor." Jade defended. "No one else can do this but us. Believe me, if there were somebody else to do it, I'd let them, but there isn't."

"It's up to us as always." said Raph.

"Honestly, I'm kinda surprised Jade's the one giving the rousing Braveheart speech." Mikey remarked.

"I admit it, I'm a cynic." Jade went on. "I wonder all the time if anything we do on this planet really matters, if fighting the good fight is worth it. But if nothing we do matters, then all that matters is what we do."

"I got something!" Donnie exclaimed, everyone gathering around. "All of the main power is connected through the spinal column. It's also the seal on the suit. We shatter it, Shredder's suit is useless."

"Okay, so we break his back." Karai mused.

"The best way to break the Shredder… is to break the man." Mikey said, attempting to mimic Bane.

"Sounds about right." Leo agreed. "Now, let's work out a p

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There you have it. And Jade's little speech at the end cements her character once and for all. As other characters have said, she's cynical and pessimistic, but she still fights for good and tries to make a difference. Basically, she's the kind of person who'd save a woman in a dark alley, and then give her a roasting for being dumb enough to walk through an alley alone, in impractical heels, at night.

Building up to the fight with Cyber Shredder. And this time, only one side will be left standing.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	161. Cyber Shredder Showdown

**Chapter 160: Cyber Shredder Showdown**

* * *

At the Hamato Clan apartments, the gang sat around the table. Leo had set up the Mazes & Mutants board, using it to make a diagram of their plan.

"Alright." he began. "This is Trash Island."

"Trash Island?" Tai asked.

"Old trash plant in the bay." Kagome explained. "Been abandoned for a while. Donnie used it as a scavenging ground."

"No one knows the place better than us Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome." Donnie added. "The perfect place for a home field advantage."

"It's completely surrounded by ocean, so the only way there is through boat." Leo went on. "This is where assault number one takes place. Man Ray and Bludgeon will be attacking from beneath the water, taking out any cronies Shredder may bring with him."

"Then what?" asked Mizuki.

"Hisako got ahold of LH." Mikey answered. "He's rigging the place with booby traps."

"Trust me, Shredder won't know what hit him." Hisako assured.

"Having witnessed his handiwork first hand, that is not an exaggeration." Donnie confirmed.

"Hey, I'm the one who almost lost his head." Raph reminded them.

"Mizuki and Lily are on sniper duty." Vee said. "There are plenty of high spots for them to use. Hob will be joining you as well."

"Got it." Mizuki nodded, Lily following suit.

"Leatherhead should be about done booby-trapping the island about now." Raph told them. "All that's left is to bait Shredhead to the island."

"Don't worry, dudes." Mikey assured. "I've got an idea."

* * *

At Shredder's HQ, Tiger Claw knelt before him as he gave the report of what happened at Sacks Industries.

"So, let me get this straight." Shredder began, deadly calm. "The Turtles broke into Sacks' office and kidnapped him, while you were in the same room?"

Tiger Claw tensed. "Yes… Master."

Shredder rubbed his temples in annoyance before glaring at him.

"There seems to be no end to the ways all of you find to disappoint me." he remarked.

Before he could say or do anything more, they heard the crash of shattering glass as a brick came flying through the window, landing on Shredder's desk.

"What in the-?!" Tiger Claw let out in surprise.

"SHREDDER!" Mikey screamed from outside. "I'M CALLIN' YOU OUT!"

Shredder went to the window, only to see the Shellraiser disappearing into the distance. Tiger Claw picked up the brick.

"Master, there's something written on the block." he reported.

Shredder took the brick, looking it over. It read, "Come to the old offshore waste management plant if you want a fight. We'll be waiting." He chuckled darkly, crushing the brick in his grasp.

"So, the Turtles are finally showing themselves to me." he mused, drawing his blades. "Well, this will not be a fight. It will be a slaughter."

* * *

At Trash Island, the others quickly met up with Leatherhead.

"I have finished all the traps." the croc told them. "If you keep to the high ground, none of you will be caught in them."

"Great job, big guy." Hisako said with a smile.

"Okay, no telling when Shredder's gonna show up." Leo cut in. "Everyone into position."

Everyone quickly scattered, Mizuki, Lily, and Hob taking sniper points while Man Ray and Bludgeon dove into the water. Once they were all hidden, Leo made his way to the highest point of the facility. He picked up some old oil-soaked rags, tied them to a stick, and ignited them using Hob's lighter, hefting the makeshift torch up high for all to see before taking a deep breath and letting out a loud, powerful war cry.

* * *

From a boat approaching the island, Shredder saw the flame and heard Leo's yell. He smirked under his mask.

"There you are…" he said.

He immediately gunned the engine and made for the island, only for something to hit the boat from the side, rocking it. He saw a dorsal fin poking out of the water, and suddenly, a harpoon shot out of the water, stabbing through the boat.

"So, that's your scheme, eh?" Shredder let out. "Force me into the water where your aquatic friends can destroy me, and where my suit will be vulnerable. However, you failed to take one thing into account."

At that, booster rockets emerged from his boots, and he jetted out of the boat as it sunk.

 **-X-**

Through binoculars, Casey witnessed Shredder flying.

" _Rocket boots!_ " he cried out mentally. " _He's got rocket boots!_ "

" _The schematics did mention flight capability._ " Donnie said. " _Just keep it cool and stick to the plan._ "

" _Right_." Hob agreed. " _Man Ray, Bludgeon, dive. Get out of there before you become sashimi._ "

Casey watched the two aquatic mutants dive as Shredder turned his attention to the island.

" _Here he comes!_ " he shouted. " _Moment of truth time!_ "

" _Please._ " April pleaded. " _For the love of God, let this work…_ "

 **-X-**

Shredder landed on the island, looking around.

"Nice try with your ocean assault, Turtles." he shouted. "But it will take more than that to stop me!"

Unbeknownst to him, Mizuki was at a sniping point above him. She aimed an explosive arrow, right at a pack of makeshift explosives Shredder happened to be standing by.

"Bomb voyage, Saki." she quipped before firing.

The arrow impacted with the explosives, and Shredder was caught in the blast. He recoiled, scowling before glaring up at where the arrow came from and firing a blade, which Mizuki quickly ducked. Hob took a shot, hitting him with a laser blast that struck his shoulder.

Shredder let out a grunt before looking around with his infrared scope. As he walked along, he passed under Lily, who was laying on her belly as she took aim with a sniper rifle. She took a shot, catching him in his armored chest.

"Like shooting ten points at the hunting range." she boasted before reloading and firing again, knocking Shredder back.

"Guns…" the evil ninja scoffed distastefully. "A coward's weapon. Crude instruments for unrefined weaklings."

Lily just shot again.

"Heard it all before." she remarked. "Ain't gonna get to me."

"Agreed." Hob said before firing. Mizuki did the same, all of them trying to lure him into another trap: Makoto and Carter stood above behind a large wrecked car on a junk yard stack. With a mutual nod, they forced their shoulders into the car, pushing it over. Shredder had just enough time to look up before the car fell on top of him.

"YEAH!" Carter shouted, laughing in exhilaration. "Take that, motherfucker!"

"Gloat later!" Makoto snapped. "C'mon!"

They fled as Shredder lifted the car off of him, incensed.

" _We're pissing him off._ " Hisako reported through the mental link. " _Good. He'll get sloppy._ "

" _I thought Shredder was perpetually pissed off._ " April remarked.

" _Sensei and Kasumi once said that anger can be a powerful weapon if you can control it. Channel it._ " Leo recalled. " _But if you let it, it will destroy you._ "

" _Trust me._ " Raph added. " _I learned that the hard way._ "

" _And we all know Shredder skipped that lesson._ " Vee included.

Shredder threw the car aside and continued on his way. Within an old crane, Jade lurked, keeping an eye out as Hana stood on top. Once he was in position, Jade gave Hana a thumbs up; Hana promptly sliced through the chain keeping the wrecking ball tethered. It swung down, slamming into Shredder and knocking him into a nearby trash compactor.

"Hey, Shredder!" Hana taunted. "How do you like our _crane_ style?!"

Casey emerged from the shadows near the compactor, hitting the on button.

"Oops!" he declared sarcastically.

The sound of creaking metal and pained grunts sounded as Shredder was crushed by the hydraulic press inside the compactor.

"Knowing our luck, that's not gonna keep him down for long." Jade said. "Let's move!"

They hurried into the darkness, and after a few moments, just as Jade predicted, Shredder managed to stop the compactor and reverse it. Casey went wide-eyed, hitting the on button several times to no avail.

" _Casey, what are you doing?!_ " April said frantically. " _Get the hell outta there!_ "

Casey quickly ditched the button and bolted. Sparks flew from the compactor as Shredder stepped out.

"Cowards!" he screamed. "Are you afraid to face me?!"

A large magnet swung over him as Erika flipped the switch. He struggled against the pull, but eventually was yanked up and pinned to the device.

"Good thing Sacks didn't think to include any anti-magnet gadgets in the suit." Erika mused. "Makoto! Web him up!"

Makoto sprouted his extra arms, climbing up the magnet and spraying Shredder with webbing.

"All these tricks and traps prove one thing." Shredder spat defiantly. "You can't defeat me on your own. I'm still the better man!"

"Really?" Makoto retorted. "And what do you call that hi-tech crutch, Buckethead? If you were really confident in your own strength, you wouldn't be making with the heavy metal!"

Shredder snarled, pulling at the magnet as best he could.

"We're only leveling the playing field, Shredder." Makoto concluded before wisely swinging away.

Shredder managed to get one arm free, stabbing through the magnet and shorting it out. He dropped to the ground, rolling to his knees.

"I grow tired of this." he spat.

Shuriken rebounded off his armor, and he turned to see Tai, who waved at him mockingly before hurrying down another path. Shredder gave chase, and eventually, Tai was cornered.

"Witless boy." Shredder growled, raising his blades. "Did you truly think you stood a chance?"

Suddenly, a chain dropped down from above, wrapping around Shredder's wrist. Mikey jumped down from a support beam, and as he fell downward, holding his kusarigama chain, Shredder moved up. A painful-sounding crack sounded as Mikey hooked the kusarigama to a lower support beam, and Shredder let out a pained shout.

"Nice work." Tai said to Mikey.

"Like I said, the best way to break the Shredder is to break the man." Mikey boasted.

"And after the beating you took, your armor isn't as impenetrable as you'd hoped." Raph added.

Hisako and April stepped forward at that, holding hands and focusing their power on the spinal column of Shredder's armor. His eyes lit up with rage and disbelief.

"No!" he yelled. "This cannot be happening! It can't end this way! I am the Shredder! I AM INVINCIBLE!"

The girls grasped hands as the spine of his suit began glowing with a combination of yellow and green. At the same time, the girls aimed their free hands, doing finger guns.

" _ **Bang.**_ " they both declared in deep voices.

The spine shattered in a shower of sparks and Shredder was left hanging limp.

"No…" he began in shock. "My suit... my strength... it's... it's…"

"Gone." Leo confirmed.

Mikey dropped Shredder, who landed heavily. They all surrounded him, weapons drawn.

"It's over, Shredder." Kagome declared. "You're finished."

"Doesn't matter what you try." Mikey began. "Doesn't matter where we are or how badass you think you've become. 'Cause you know what? We're the Turtles. We beat the bad guys."

* * *

Later, they returned to the docks. Shredder had been tightly chained up, being carried by Leatherhead like a rug. He'd long since lost consciousness, the sudden return of the pain too much for even him.

"So… what now?" Leo asked.

"To be honest, I never expected to get this far." Tai confessed.

"Kagome and I talked it over, and we have an idea." Raph piped up.

"We're not gonna kill Shredder." Kagome declared. "We're gonna do something even worse. I called my mom, and she's going to see to it that her funding is used to take the best possible care of him until he dies of natural causes."

"What better prison than his own broken body?" Vee mused.

"And being cared for by the people he truly hates." Karai added, smirking. "That's so devious. I like it."

All of a sudden, smoke exploded around them. Sight was cut off and everyone was left coughing. After a minute, it cleared just as soon as it began.

"Okay…" Tai began, "what the hell was that?"

Erika looked around before gasping.

"Shredder's gone!" she screamed, pointing.

Indeed, Leatherhead was on the ground unconscious, and Shredder was nowhere to be seen. Leo gasped before scowling.

"No…" he let out. "No, no, no! We had him! We had him! It was finally over!" He punched the ground in anger. "How could this happen?!"

"Leo, you need to calm down." Hana insisted.

"Calm down?!" Leo ranted. We beat Shredder, Hana! This stupid war was supposed to be _over_! We were supposed to have _won_! But no! We can never win! The universe will never let us win! No matter what we try! Or what we do! Or what we sacrifice! We! Never! WIN!"

Much to everyone's surprise, Jade stepped over to Leo, slapping him across the face.

"Enough!" she shouted.

Leo held his cheek, blinking in shock.

"Look at you!" Jade went on. "Freaking out, throwing a temper tantrum like a little kid! You're supposed to be the goddamn leader, so _act_ like it!"

She took a breath before grasping his shoulder. "Yelling and crying won't make this any better There will be other chances, other battles to fight."

Everyone was silent for several minutes.

"Okay," Makoto said at last, "if Jade is the one making the rousing speeches and chewing someone out for being cynical, something must be seriously wrong."

Leo took a deep breath before getting to his feet.

"You're right, Jade." he admitted. "We'll keep fighting. And next time, he won't get away."

"Some of you may find this crazy, but part of me's actually kinda glad that Shredder gave us the slip again." Tai admitted, getting looks from everyone else. "Without a villain, what's a hero for?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Shredder's HQ, another explosion of smoke appeared. In it, Kitsune appeared, holding the bound Shredder. She snapped her fingers and the chains snapped. With that, she laid Shredder down in his bed.

"Rest, Master Shredder." she said soothingly. "Regain your strength."

 **-X-**

Some time later, Stockman was called to Shredder's room.

"You wanted to speak to me, Master?" he asked.

"Yes…" Shredder said, sitting upright while struggling to hold back a grunt of pain. "I have exhausted all other options to keep this illness at bay. Therefore... you have my permission to begin mutagen experiments again."

Stockman buzzed in shock.

"I-" he began, "Yes, Master! Right away!"

He quickly flew off to get to work, while Shredder laid back in his bed.

"I may regret this…" he admitted to himself, "but the mutagen is my last hope."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, that happened. But really, who didn't see that ending coming? Did any of you really think I'd have Shredder killed off just yet? I'd have to be freaking high; I've still got a few plans for the old Shredhead yet.

And to specify, he's _not_ going Super Shredder. He's just using the mutagen to try to heal himself.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	162. Dawn of the Dinosaurs

**Chapter 161: Dawn of the Dinosaurs**

* * *

Null's head was pounding as the sea of white noise that had been her world finally subsided, the real world returning to view. Her glassy eyes cleared up as her body shifted for the first time in weeks. Her stiffened limbs almost cracked as she sat up, a hand going to her head to try and think through the pain. Memories seemed out of sorts, thoughts almost impossible to grasp, as if her mind had been put in a blender and set to purée. After several minutes, her thoughts began to clear, and Null scowled as she recalled what had put her in that state to begin with.

"Damn you, Hamato Hisako…" she spat.

She got out of bed, walking around like someone with an extreme hangover. As she got to the door, two homunculi who were guarding turned to her.

"Madame Null, you have awakened." one remarked.

"Yes." Null replied. "How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks." replied the second homunculus.

"Damn." Null cursed. "Too long… I do hope the Null Group has not fallen behind in my absence."

With that, she descended into the lab, seeing Jillian working with Krang watching over her. Krang turned to see her enter.

"Oh good, you're up." he remarked. "I was beginning to wonder if you ever would."

Jillian tensed upon realizing who Krang was talking to.

"M-Madame Null!" she stammered. "You're awake?"

"I'm not so easily cowed." Null replied.

"That you aren't." Krang agreed. "I've kept your group working during your 'extended sabbatical'. Don't worry. No one knows the truth. At least no one of consequence."

Jillian just tried to sink into her own skin.

"What is the status on Project Mesozoic?" Null asked.

"W-we've made good progress, Madame." Jillian said. "The mutagen has done wonders on the cloning process. And we've managed to perfect the terrapin/human exo-armor synthesis."

"Excellent." said Null. "I want the project completed immediately."

"B-but Madame-" Jillian began.

Null turned on her, glaring. "But what? Are you talking back?"

"No, no!" Jillian said frantically. "Never, Madame! I just- I don't have the necessary components to complete the DNA sequencing! Ch-chunks of the nucleic acids are missing. Without them... t-the projects will be unstable. They'll break down…"

"I see." Null mused. "What do we need to complete the genome?"

"A-a sample, Madame." Jillian replied. "I need a sample of dinosaur DNA. Something to help me figure out the correct sequence."

"You have literally dozens of fossils for DNA sampling." Krang pointed out.

"No…" Jillian began. "I need something... fresher. All the fossilized samples are too degraded, too broken down."

"So we need a live DNA donor." Null deduced.

"I know that's impossible, but-" Jillian went on.

"I can think of two beings who can provide a sample." Krang cut in. "One is a Triceraton who's currently under the 'protection' of the Mutanimals, and the other is a mutant Velociraptor Shredder somehow acquired."

"Yes…" Jillian mused. "One of them could work."

"The Triceratons have had centuries to evolve and change." Krang added. "So perhaps the raptor would be our best bet."

"Agreed." said Null. "I'll see to its acquisition."

 **-X-**

Some time later, several homunculi entered, dragging a muzzled Anchovy with them. He was thrashing in their grip, his robes torn slightly. They forced him to his knees, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Well, well, well." Null began, stepping forward. "You certainly are an impressive specimen."

"What is the meaning of this?" Anchovy demanded, his voice partially muffled due to the muzzle. "Who are you people?!"

"We are the Null Group." Null replied. "And you are the final piece in Project Mesozoic.

"Which is?" asked Anchovy.

"My personal army of dinosaur warriors, meant solely to destroy the Turtles." Null explained.

That got Anchovy's attention. He stopped struggling, looking up.

"Well…" he began, "why didn't your goons just tell me that?"

That took Null by surprise. She nodded at one of her homunculi, who freed Anchovy. He removed the muzzle himself.

"I'd love to participate in the revival of my species." Anchovy went on. "Especially if it involves putting those blasted Turtles in their place."

Null smirked. "Well then, follow me and we'll get started."

 **-X-**

Later, with the addition of Anchovy's DNA, Project Mesozoic was completed. Dinosaurs of various breeds and species floated in cultivation tanks in the lab. The most notable were small, humanoid dinos of uncertain breed with three fingered hands and three toed feet like the Turtles.

"What are these little buggers?" Anchovy asked, pointing at the mini-dinosaurs. "Don't remember any of them back in my time."

"Those are my own special breed, to serve as the primary shock troops of my dinosaur army." Null explained. "I'm afraid I don't have a name for them yet."

Anchovy thought.

"How about… the Fossil Corps?" he suggested.

"That will do." Null conceded. "The Fossil Corps have their own secret. We subjected them to my latest process. I call it 'terrapin/human exo-armor synthesis.'"

"Impressive." Anchovy mused. "Maybe I should have come to you instead of Shredder when I arrived in this time. You actually get things done."

"Hindsight is 20/20." Null remarked. "And I assure you, the Turtles will not know what hit them."

* * *

Down in the lair, the Hamato family and Tai's crew had gathered as Leo popped in another _Space Heroes: The Next Generation_ vid. Everyone but Leo was bored and annoyed.

"Why is this interesting?" Jade muttered. "Seriously, how is it entertaining?"

The Turtles had all found something else to do. Donnie was tinkering with his staff, Raph was reading a modern ninja magazine, Mikey had some comics, Kagome was working on homework, and Karai and Hisako were playing a video game on the former's laptop. Vee pulled out one of her earphones, looking up from her book.

"It's not." she replied. "Leo's just weird."

As the show went on, Makoto placed his head in his hand, completely bored.

"My God, I'm actually getting stupider while watching this." he remarked, totally deadpan. "There goes my junior high education. There goes whatever five times five equals. There went my name. Don't remember it anymore. And... yep, there went the ability to control my bowels."

A loud fart sounded. Everyone gave Makoto a wide berth, and he simply shrugged.

"I'm stupid now." he defended. "I don't even care."

"Okay, that's just gross." Erika said flatly.

Mizuki wrinkled her nose, waving a hand in front of her face. "Remind me not to let Seiko cook baked beans for dinner again anytime soon."

"Guys, will you stop?" Leo cut in. "I can't hear the show."

"What is its appeal to you, man?" Jade demanded. "This show sucks horse dick!"

"Hey, nobody's making you sit here and watch it with me." Leo shot back. "If it annoys you so much, you're more than welcome to leave the room."

A moment of silence followed. Leo turned, and everyone was gone, even the pets. Their activities were completely abandoned.

"Game over!" the video game declared.

After a minute, Leo shrugged and kicked back to watch the show. However, it was soon interrupted by a thunderous sound and the lair shaking. Everyone cautiously peeked out of the rooms they were in.

"Wow." Hana remarked. "Even God hates this show and wants it to stop."

"No…" Donnie said. "That was an impact tremor."

"English please?" Mikey asked.

"Something very big and very heavy is stomping around topside." Donnie clarified.

"We've gotta check it out." Tai insisted. "Might be another invasion."

Hisako quickly used her powers to turn on the news.

"HEY!" Leo shouted.

"Get over it!" Hisako snapped.

As Channel 6 turned on, everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of what caused the impact tremors a massive Tyrannosaurus stomping around Manhattan.

"Uh…" Kagome began, "is that what I think it is?"

"A freaking T-rex?" Jade offered.

"Oh, come on!" Mikey whined. "Who let a T-rex loose in the city?!"

Leo stood up. "We better find out."

* * *

As the reached the streets, they stopped at the sound of feet marching to a military beat, and turned to see the humanoid dinosaurs Null showed Anchovy marching through the streets, all of them carrying swords, axes, and maces. In the lead was a tall, green-skinned dino with red eyes, wearing form-hugging leather armor with a sword sheathed at his hip.

"What the hell?" Jade asked. "Are these guys some sect of the Triceratons or something?"

"No." Hisako shook her head. "These guys are new."

As the humanoid dinosaur squad neared them, the green one held up his hand, and his troops halted.

"General Sauron." he said by way of introduction. "Leader of Madame Null's Fossil Corps."

"Null's behind this?" Erika asked.

"She's awake?!" Hisako exclaimed. "Damn… I thought we had a few more weeks."

Leo had a hand on his sword. "Who and what are you?"

"The end result of Project Mesozoic." Sauron replied. "Creatures of the future made from pieces of the past."

"So Null basically replicated what Krang did to the Triceratons." Hana realized.

"Ha!" Mikey taunted. "You're the dollar store rip-offs of the Triceratons!"

"And I'd say it's time for you to go extinct!" Jade declared.

Before anyone could stop her, she charged, spinning her staff before connecting solidly with Sauron's face, but he barely flinched before yanking Jade bodily off the ground with a single hand. His hand was bigger than Jade's entire head, and his fingers close around her neck and chest, threatening to crush the life out of her. She hammered her fists on his hand, but it may as well have been plate armor for all the good it did.

"Did you seriously think you could challenge me, you hairless ape?" he hissed into her face.

"Let her go!" Hana screamed.

She charged, jumping into the air and screaming loudly as she swung her sword at Sauron's head. The blade caught Sauron's neck, but did nothing more than leave a shallow cut. Jade took advantage and kicks Sauron in the face, forcing him to drop her, while Hana was left in open-mouthed shock.

"No way…" she managed. "That was the Tremendous Horse Cut technique! It should've taken your head clean off!"

"We were subjected to a little process Null came up with." Sauron boasted. "Terrapin/human exo-armor synthesis... and we have you Turtles to thank for it."

"The bladed homunculus!" Hisako realized. "It was collecting blood samples!"

"So that was her scheme." Donnie deduced. "Giving these dinos armored skin, like a turtle's shell."

"Precisely." Sauron told them. "In simpler terms, of course, this means 'you can't win.'"

Raph popped his neck. "We'll see about that."

Sauron smirked before looking right into Hisako's eyes.

"Madame Null's orders were very specific." he recalled. "Hamato Hisako is the last to go... and she'll see her friends and loved ones go before her." He stole a glance at Midnight, who's hackles were raised as she growled at the dinosaur man. "And her mangy little dog, too."

Midnight snarled as Hisako drew her tessens.

"Do your worst, you overgrown salamanders." she dared.

They clashed furiously, an all out war raging through the streets. The turtles and the clan fought them well, managing to defeat most of the dinosaurs surprisingly easy. While they were well armed and tough, they lacked training. This made them easy to take down once they located chinks in their naturally occurring armor.

Sauron was eventually the last one standing, and all five Turtles attacked at once. Leo jumped over him and slashed him with his swords. Mikey rode past him on a skateboard, smacking him with his nunchucks before kicking the skateboard into the air. Raph followed up by kicking the skateboard into his face before flinging both sais into his shoulders. Donnie performed an overhead strike with his staff, and Vee put everything she could into a double-kick that sent him airborne. As he fell, the five all dashed forward, slamming back first into him at the same time.

"SHELL SHOCK!" They shouted.

Sauron fell hard as Hisako marched forward, smirking.

"Tell that red-skinned bitch that she's gonna have to try harder than that, and that I'm more than willing to send her back into oblivion any day of the week." She declared.

Sauron chuckled.

"Even if you defeat me, you still won't beat me." He taunted. "I have an ace in the hole."

On cue, the group heard a loud, unmistakable roar as everyone stiffened.

"We... totally forgot about the T-rex, didn't we?" Makoto let out.

The T-rex rounded the corner, and everyone gasped. Mikey stood stock still.

"Everybody, stay perfectly still." Mikey whispered. "Their vision is based on movement. They can't see us if we don't move."

Donnie sighed, turning to him. "Mikey... that theory was discredited years ago."

"Oh." Mikey said casually. "Well then… _RUN_!"

They all bolted as the T-rex charged after them. It snapped at them as they tried to get away. Many of the Fossil Corps were either trampled or eaten. It then bent down and tried to grab Leo. However, Hisako quickly shoved him out of the way and was snatched up instead; all she could do was curl into a ball so its teeth didn't close on her legs as it snapped her up.

"No!" Kagome screamed in horror. "HISAKO!"

Sauron pulled himself up, chuckling.

"Well, Madame Null will have to settle for her being digested to death." he mused. "I imagine it will be quite unpleasant."

However, that was when a glow began to emanate from the T-rex's jaw, which forced itself open despite the dinosaur's protests. Hisako was shown inside, glowing bright as a star, panting hard.

" _ **No…**_ " she growled. " _ **I didn't survive these fucked up years... just to end up breakfast... for an overgrown lizard!**_ "

She screamed before extending her entire body. There was a loud snap, followed by a cry from the T-Rex as its jaw dangled open, and Hisako rolled free, landing hard on the ground. After a few minutes, the T-rex went over to Sauron, whimpering with pain, and the general patted him on the snout.

"Well done, soldier." he said softly. "We'll get them next time."

"You pretty much don't stand a chance, Sauron." Tai declared. "Still, I'd rather not kill you if I don't have to."

"Same here." said Leo. "Tell you what: you just go run back to Null, and we'll call it even."

Sauron scowled, pointing at them.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky." he declared. "Mark my words: the next time we meet, you will die... and the last thing you will ever see is the flesh of your soft throats dripping from our jowls."

With that, he and his men retreated, the T-rex following. Erika shuddered.

"I did not need that visual in my head." she muttered.

Hisako immediately collapsed, blood oozing from her eyes and nose. Raph caught her before she hit the ground.

"Damn…" he let out. "Was it that bad?"

"The Tyrannosaurus' bite strength is said to be around anywhere from 6000 to 40,000 psi." Donnie replied. "She basically held up around 20 tons of pressure."

"I've said it before, I'll say it again." Jade said. "Hisako is fucking scary."

Murmurs of consent sounded at that.

* * *

At Null's lab, the T-rex's jaw was being set as Sauron knelt before Null.

"My apologies, Madame Null." he said. "The Turtles and their ilk were more powerful than we expected."

Null growled in anger.

"That group has become quite a nuisance." she hissed.

"Tell me about it." Krang agreed.

"They destroyed my Fossil Corps, and that little psychic bitch broke my T-rex's jaw!" Null shouted.

"I failed and disgraced you, Madame." Sauron remarked. "You may dispatch me as you see fit."

A moment of silence followed before Null shook her head.

"No." she decided. "I still have a use for you, General Sauron."

"What?" Krang demanded. "You're actually keeping that failure? If it were me, I'd have him used as a labrat."

"He and the Fossil Corps put up a decent fight, and did give the Turtles a run for their money." Null pointed out. "They're strong, but raw power and savagery is no substitute for actual skill and experience. They didn't fail, they are merely incomplete. I allowed my lust for vengeance to make me sloppy and I sent the Fossil Corps out before they were ready for active combat. But, I will rectify that problem posthaste."

Seeing the logic in her words, Krang sighed and nodded.

"I suppose you're right." he allowed.

"Besides, we still have our secret weapon." Null reminded him.

Krang perked, before a grin spread across his face.

"Oh yes." he said. "I'd almost forgotten."

"In the meantime, I will commence a training regimen for my remaining troops." Sauron declared. "The next time we face the Hamato Clan, we will be ready."

"See that you are." Null said.

With that, Null Null and Krang went further into the lab, seeing five separate cultivation tanks flooded with fluid, with five menacing figures in silhouette floating within.

"While you were out, we made sure to tutor these five with subliminal methods." Krang went on. "Seventeen years of combat experience in a matter of weeks."

"I still question not gathering DNA from the psychic." said Null. "Her power would be-"

"Not worth it. Trust me." Krang cut her off. "Project Oracle was far more trouble than she was worth. I should have euthanized her once we were finished with Renee O'Neil's alterations."

"Very well." Null conceded. "Either way, it won't matter. It's time to fight fire with fire. Or more aptly… turtle with turtle."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And there's another one. It should be pretty obvious what those five figures are, but no telling. Shhh...

The Fossil Corps are based on the SharpClaw tribe from _Star Fox Adventures_ , just FYI. And the terrapin/human exo-armor synthesis thing is from the IDW comics; they used that process to make their version of the Rock Soldiers.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	163. Day Off

**Chapter 162: Day Off**

* * *

It was a boring Saturday at the lair. Everyone was sitting around, while Mikey was cracking jokes.

"Okay, okay, I got one." he began. "Two bats are hanging upside down on a branch. One asks the other, 'Do you recall your worst day last year?' The other responds, 'Yes, the day I had diarrhea!'"

He was met with a chorus of boos and disgusted grunts.

"Thanks, Mikey." Hisako said flatly. "Now I have that image stuck in my head."

"Poop jokes?" Karai deadpanned. "Glad to see you finally made it to sixth grade."

"Oh, c'mon." Mikey insisted. "You know I'm hilarious. And I'm not gonna give up until at least one of you laughs."

About that time, Leo got up.

"Hey, where're you going?" Karai asked.

"Solo training run." Leo replied. "Need to clear my head."

"Leo, it's our day off." Kagome reminded him.

"For the true warrior, there _is_ no day off." Leo said. "Besides, I really need the air."

"First, I got one more." Mikey insisted. "Why did the aardvark cross the road?"

"To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" Raph offered.

That got a laugh out of the others, while Mikey just glared.

"And with that, I'm gone." Leo declared, already halfway out the door.

Midnight went over to Hisako, pawing at her leg and whining.

"Maybe some fresh air will do us all some good." she decided.

"Ooh, ooh!" Mikey piped up. "I got an idea! We could go to Koneko!"

"Kone-what?" Vee asked.

"Koneko." Mikey replied. "That Japanese-themed cat cafe in the Lower East Side. I've been wanting to check it out for ages."

Hisako hesitated at that.

"Uh, I don't know." she began. "I mean... would they even allow dogs?"

"Midnight's tame." Mikey replied. "And she's great with cats. Just ask Klunk."

Klunk meowed at that.

"Still, a cat cafe?" Hisako asked. "That doesn't exactly sound like our cup of tea."

"Well, it's definitely mine." Mikey declared.

"Anything's better than sitting here and being subjected to Mikey's jokes." Donnie decided.

Midnight pawed at Hisako's leg, nodding. Hisako sighed.

"I guess we could give it a shot." she conceded.

Midnight barked before running off to get her leash.

"Here's an idea." said Vee. "We can check out the cafe, then if we so choose, we can just go off and do our own thing."

"Works for me." Raph said. "Let's go!"

* * *

They made their way to Koneko. Much to their surprise, Tai and Miko were standing out front.

"Well, this is a surprise." Tai let out when he saw them approach.

Midnight barked and rushed over to Miko as the group went over to Tai.

"Never pegged you for the cat cafe type." Mikey remarked.

"I'm mostly here for Miko." Tai explained. "He loves cats. Back in Tokyo, he helped raise a litter or two he found on the streets."

"Okay, that's adorable." Vee said.

Mikey was the first one in, and the minute he saw the cats walking around and playing, he was trembling with excitement and cute overload. One went over to him, rubbing against his leg, and he immediately scooped it up.

Before long, Miko and Midnight were happily playing with the kittens, as was Mikey. However, they realized something was up when Hisako started floating over the cats.

"Hisako, you alright?" Kagome asked. "Why are you floating?"

She was hovering above them, reclining on her stomach.

"Because I want to?" she offered. "What's wrong with-"

She was cut off with a sneeze. "Excuse me."

Donnie looked between Hisako and the cats, putting two and two together.

"You're allergic to cats, aren't you?" he questioned.

"Allergic?" Hisako asked defensively. "No. I'm not breaking out into hives or anything. I'm just-" She sneezed again, sniffling and wiping her nose. "-sniffling."

"There are different levels of allergic reactions, y'know." Donnie said. "Not all of them are severe. like breaking out in hives or swelling up."

"Oh." Hisako remarked. "Well, I just know when I hang out with Hob too long, I get sneezy. I found it more embarrassing than anything. I mean, I can do stuff like fly but if I get too close to a cat-" She sneezed again.

"Sounds like hay fever, alright." Donnie mused.

"If she's allergic to cats, wouldn't it have shown up around Klunk?" Tai questioned.

"I'd say no, since he's made of ice cream and doesn't really have fur." Vee rationalized.

"Right." Hisako sneezed twice. "Well, I'm gonna go now. This is getting annoying. Maybe I'll take Midnight to the park.

"Having an allergy is nothing to be ashamed of." Kagome told Hisako. "It's just part of being human."

"Like I said, more embarrassed than anything." Hisako replied. "And I'm allowed to keep some things to myself, right?"

Kagome nodded at that. "Fair enough."

Hisako flew down, scooping up Midnight.

"C'mon, girl." she said. "Let's go play fetch in the park."

Midnight barked, wagging her tail as Hisako departed. As she did, Tai looked around, noticing something.

"Hey, where's Leo?" he asked.

"Solo training." Donnie replied. "He's still a bit upset about Shredder getting away and how poorly he handled it."

"He works too hard." Tai mused. "He needs to learn to relax, take a break."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a child's room full of stuffed toys and pink wallpaper, Leo was seated at a small table alongside Airi and Chloe, a teapot and several teacups there. Rather than going on solo training as he claimed, Leo had joined the two young girls for a relaxing tea party.

"More tea, Mr. Turtle?" Chloe offered.

"Thank you, Chloe." Leo said gratefully. "Don't mind if I do." He turned to Airi. "And remember what we talked about."

"I'm no squealer, Leo." Airi assured. "Nobody from the clan will know you were here."

"Why is tea time a secret, Mr. Turtle?" Chloe asked.

"Because tea time is our special time, Chloe, and the others would make it noisy and messy." Leo explained. "And you said so yourself that tea time is calm and quiet."

Chloe nodded, seeing the logic in his reasoning.

" _That, and I'm supposed to be the great leader._ " Leo thought to himself. " _Who's gonna take me seriously if they find out I'm relaxing by having tea time with two kids?_ "

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his, and he turned to see Airi looking up at him in concern.

"Leo, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo insisted. "Why do you ask?"

"Tai and Erika keep talking about how you got upset when Shredder got away." Airi explained. "They say you're stressed, and Shredder's escape made you snap."

Leo sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah." he confessed. "That's why I'm here."

Chloe held out a plate of cookies. "You can talk to us if you wanna."

Leo took a cookie at that.

"You wouldn't understand." he remarked. "You're just kids."

"Well, we could try." Airi offered.

Leo was silent for a few minutes, before deciding he needed to vent.

"I don't know." he said. "Sometimes, it's… all too much."

The girls sat quietly, sipping their tea as they listen.

"We had a well laid-out plan, had Shredder right in our grasp, and he slipped away." Leo went on. "And I freaked out like that in front of everybody…" he sighed. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Airi asked.

"It's complicated." Leo replied. "See, if I give in to fear, then that gives everyone permission to give in to fear. And we all have good reasons to be afraid. Pretty soon we'd be totally paralyzed. We wouldn't be able to do anything because one of us might have some good reason to be scared."

"Is that so wrong?" Chloe questioned.

"I'm the leader of the team, Chloe." Leo explained. "A leader may be just as weak or scared or doubtful as anyone else. But he isn't allowed to show it. People say they want leaders to be just like them, but I don't think so. People want leaders to act the way people wish they could act themselves. My siblings and the rest of the clan don't want me to give them permission to be scared. They want me to help them to be brave."

"Leo…" Airi began. "That's bullshit."

Leo gaped in shock at that.

"AIRI!" Chloe admonished.

"It is!" Airi insisted.

"First of all, watch your mouth." Leo told her.

"No, I won't." Airi retorted. "It's bullshit. You think because you're the leader, you have to be like a machine? You're not a machine, you're a person. And people get scared, they get angry. You're allowed to be scared and angry."

"But what would happen if I showed that in the middle of a combat situation, Airi?" Leo asked. "Do you understand how much pressure I'm under?"

"Of course I do." Airi replied. "I've seen it in Seiko, in Yukio. They're all stressed, but they also allow themselves to be human. You don't have to be perfect all the time. Bottling up those emotions like that is what led to you snapping that night in the first place."

"Right." Chloe agreed. "Too much pressure and you blow. So let it out. My daddy always told me if there's something bothering you, talk to someone and vent."

"Sound advice." Leo admitted.

"And don't you feel better after venting?" Airi asked.

Leo was silent for a minute before smiling. "Yeah. I do feel a lot better."

"More tea?" Chloe offered.

"Please and thank you." Leo said.

Chloe poured him a cup.

"If you ever feel like you do now, try talking to someone about it." Airi insisted. "Master Splinter, Miss Kasumi, anyone who'll listen."

"Yeah." Chloe agreed. "Talk to your mom and dad. They can help."

"Thanks." Leo chuckled. "Who would've thought I'd be getting words of wisdom from seven-year-olds?"

Airi smiled. "Sometimes the younger generation can provide a fresher perspective."

* * *

At Central Park, Hisako tossed a tennis ball across the park. Midnight went running after it. With that, Hisako sat down on a park bench, looking up to see Sam walking up to her.

"Fancy meeting you here." he greeted.

"Indeed." Hisako said as Midnight came up with the ball, which she chucked again. "How'd you find me?"

"I called Donnie." Sam replied. "He pointed me in this direction."

"Ah." Hisako nodded. "Well, you want to play fetch with Midnight?"

"No thanks." Sam sat next to her. "I actually got something for you."

"You did?" Hisako asked. "I'm not forgetting an anniversary or something, am I?"

"Our anniversary isn't for a while yet." Sam replied. "I just decided to jump the gun."

"Oh?" said Hisako. "You realize I am just barely resisting the urge to read your mind."

"Alright, enough beating around the bush." Sam decided. "Hold out your hand."

Hisako did so, and Sam placed a small Kay Jewelers box in her palm. She looked at it in awe before slowly opening it. Inside was a silver necklace with a teardrop gem, its golden color shimmering in the light.

"Sam…" Hisako let out. "It's beautiful."

"It's a topaz." Sam explained. "November birthstone. Cost me a pretty penny, but it was worth it." He smiled. "After all, pretty jewelry belongs on pretty girls."

Hisako blushed at that.

"Thank you, Sam." she said, smiling.

She pulled it out, using her powers to put it on. Afterward, the two embraced before sharing a kiss. As they part, Sam chuckled.

"So the commercials were right." he mused. "Every kiss begins with Kay."

Hisako laughed as Midnight returned with the ball. She took it, holding it out to him.

"Sure you don't wanna play?" she offered.

After a minute, Sam shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

He took the ball and tossed it, Midnight giving chase.

* * *

Later, the Hamato siblings and Kagome all converged back in the lair.

"Well, that was fun." said Mikey.

"It was." Kagome agreed. "So many cats."

Leo and Hisako were the last ones in, Leo looking much more cheerful than he had in days.

"Well well, look who's feeling better." Raph mused.

"Yeah." Leo agreed. "The fresh air was just what I needed."

Hisako heard his thoughts, realizing where he really was, but said nothing.

"Hey, where'd you get that necklace?" Vee asked.

Hisako put a hand over her new necklace. "It's from Sam."

"Huh." Donnie realized. "So that's what he called me for."

"Yep." Hisako nodded. "He met me at the park."

Karai looked the necklace over.

"That must've set him back." she joked. "He wasn't missing an arm and a leg, was he?"

"All limbs intact." Hisako assured before showing them the necklace. "It's topaz, my birthstone. Or… Discovery Stone."

"That was sweet of him." Leo said as he kicked back on the couch. "So, let's see what's on TV."

Karai immediately snatched the remote out of his hands.

"No _Space Heroes._ " She insisted.

Everyone laughed, while Leo just pouted in annoyance.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There we go. A nice breather chapter for the gang to relax.

And to clarify, yes, there's an actual cat cafe called Koneko in New York. Look it up.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	164. Bad Blood

**Chapter 163: Bad Blood**

* * *

Null and Krang entered the lab, headed for the five culture tanks in the back. As he went, Krang found his mind drifting back to every defeat he had suffered at the hands of the Turtles, his repeated humiliations over the past two years playing through his thoughts like a photo slideshow.

"How I hate those Turtles." he spat. "And all of that loathing has been focused into these, our invincible instruments of destruction."

"Yes." Null agreed. "Every defeat. Every humiliation at their hands will be returned a thousandfold by these unstoppable creations."

"Soon, they will fall before us." Krang declared.

They reached the tanks, which cleared up to reveal the forms of five monstrous turtles, all of them bearing a passing resemblance to the Turtles themselves.

"As they say, it takes one to kill one." Null mused. "And who better to destroy a ninja turtle than a more powerful ninja turtle?"

"Yes." Krang declared. "They will finally destroy our accursed enemies." He turned to Null. "Are they ready."

"The subliminal programming is complete." Null confirmed. "All that's left is to activate them."

She pressed a few buttons on the terminal and the clones' eyes snapped open as the tanks began to drain.

"Go." she ordered. "Kill them. Kill them all."

* * *

Meanwhile, April and Casey were exiting the library, having finished another study session.

"Glad to see you're taking studying seriously this time." April remarked.

"After what happened when I flunked trig last time?" Casey questioned. "I missed out on a golden opportunity to bust the Clean Genes' heads."

"So this is all to avoid missing fights?" April realized, sighing. "Well, whatever gets you to read more than comics."

Suddenly, they heard a loud commotion in the streets, along with panicked screaming. April sighed in resignation.

"There's no rest for the wicked." she groaned.

They ran, stopping short when they saw the five monstrous figures from Null's lab stomping through the streets. They were massive in size, their shells covered in ridges and spikes. Each was wearing black masks, black gauntlets, and black greaves. One was tall, purple, with ridges along the back of its head, yellow eyes, and a long snakelike tail. A second was large, blue, and had his left eye covered with a special lens, its chest was massive with arms the size of a gorilla's. A third was red with spikes along his jawline, large blades protruding from the back of his hands. He was stooped over, snarling like a feral beast. A fourth was bright orange with a long dexterous tongue. One eye seemed to be bigger than the other, and he laughed maniacally. The fifth was yellow, black hair spiked up in all directions. She seemed the closest to a normal build, but was still taller than normal. April already had her tessen out, preparing for a fight as they approached. The blue one stopped, scoffing.

"April, if we wanted to fight you, you could tell by the fact that you'd already be bleeding out on the pavement." he said, his voice a deeper and gruffer version of Leo's. "So play nice, little girl."

Casey had his hockey stick out, standing between him and April.

"Who are you fugly bastards?" he demanded.

"Don't you recognize us?" the purple one asked. "We're the Turtles."

"Bullshit!" Casey snapped.

"No, it is them." April realized. "Bastardized clones of them."

"Bingo!" declared the orange one. "Clones from their tissues, but with lots and lots of issues."

"Ugh…" groaned the yellow one, clearly Dark Vee being the only female, before punching him.

"That orange one is Mikey alright." Casey muttered. "But where'd you come from?"

"Null, of course." said the purple one, no doubt Dark Donnie. "Who else? That loser Baxter Stockman?"

"What do you want?" April demanded.

"Agh!" the red one, clearly Dark Raph shouted suddenly. "Enough with the talking! Let's kill something! I wanna see the color of their spurting blood!"

The blue one clubbed him with a fist.

"Reel it in for five minutes." he ordered. "Save your crazy for our counterparts."

"Counterparts…" April gasped. "We're bait. You want the Turtles."

"Precisely." said the blue monster, who they were assuming was a Dark Leo. "So why don't you mosey along to them and tell them to meet us at Penn Station in an hour?"

"And if we refuse?" Casey asked.

Dark Leo smirked. "Then we'll be meeting them atop a mountain of corpses."

Casey looked ready to attack, but April stopped them.

"And how do we know that you won't follow us?" she questioned.

"What's the point of cornering them in an enclosed space like their lair?" Dark Leo proposed. "Let them come at their best. It'll make it all the more satisfying when we crush them. You have one hour."

Stepping back, the two teens began backing away, then ran off. Dark Raph snarled.

"An hour?!" he screamed. "Are you nuts?!

"Always about killing and maiming with you." said Dark Mikey. "Why can't you stop and smell the roses?"

"Because that's what's best in life, idiot." Dark Raph spat. "Crush your enemies! See them quiver before you! And hear the lamentation of their women!"

"Wow." Dark Donnie deadpanned. "Anyone ever tell you you're an unhinged, psychopathic asshole?"

"Anyone ever tell you you're a self righteous pain in the ass?" Dark Raph shot back.

"Both of you shut up!" Dark Leo snapped. "I gave them an hour so we'd fight them at their best, so we can show everyone that we're the superior turtle. Let the heroes make their stand in all their glory, guns blazing, swords shining, hearts full of hope and determination. I want them to stand a chance, I want then to fight, to believe, to hope. And then, when it's all over, we'll look right in our inferiors' eyes and show then what it feels like... _when hope **dies**._"

Dark Raph chuckled darkly. "Now that sounds awesome."

* * *

At the lair, April and Casey hurriedly explained everything to the Hamato siblings and Kagome. Donnie was already on the phone with Lindsey.

" _The story checks out._ " Lindsey reported as Donnie put her on speaker. " _The anonymous email included plans for 'dark turtles.'_ "

"I knew it!" Hisako exclaimed. "I knew it was bigger than those damned dinosaurs!"

" _Well, here's the full scoop on your enemies._ " Lindsey announced. " _The Dark Turtles are designed to be superior clones of the Turtles, made hyper-aggressive by isolating the deadliest aspects of their DNA._ "

"They were definitely pretty aggro." Casey recalled.

"Just please tell me there's no Oracle among them." Mikey pleaded.

" _Not on the plans._ " Lindsey said. " _In fact, according to this, Krang was very specific on_ not _making a Hisako clone._ "

"Phew." Hisako sighed. "Thank God. Me and Rita are enough."

"Dark Leo said if you don't come to Penn Station in an hour, they'll be meeting you on a mountain of corpses." April said. "And with how psychotic they were acting, they'll do it."

"Guys, this is bad." Kagome remarked. "If these guys are the darker aspects of you, then we're screwed."

"Well, maybe if we isolate what aspects each represent, we'll know what to expect." Donnie mused.

"Mine's my temper. My rage." Raph cut in. "No question there."

"Yeah, that matches up." Casey agreed. "Dark Raph was more like a barely tamed dog than anything."

"What about me?" Vee asked.

"Maybe your dark arts stuff?" Mikey offered. "All that magic with no moral filter?"

He shuddered at the thought.

"Okay." Karai nodded. "What about Mikey and Donnie?"

"Mikey's insanity." Donnie answered. "His unpredictability. It makes him a difficult opponent."

"Hey, I may be unpredictable, but it doesn't mean I'm crazy!" Mikey exclaimed, offended.

"Dark Mikey definitely is." April recalled.

"Yeah." said Casey. "The guy was laughing like the freaking Joker."

"I'd say Donnie's aspect would be his brains." Karai theorized.

"Right." Hisako agreed. "Cold, calculating, scientific indifference. Like Bishop pre-me, or a competent Stockman."

"That leaves me." Leo said.

"That's easy." Raph piped up. "Your strategic mind. Your ability to shut off emotions and be a dedicated fighter. If you went dark side?" He looked away for a moment, his fists clenching and his voice quieting slightly. "You'd make Shredder look soft."

Leo shuddered at the thought before shaking his head.

"Okay." he said. "Now that that's done, we better get ready."

"Leo, those things have all of your skills, and they're bigger and stronger in every way." April cut in. "You'll get creamed if you face them!"

"And if we don't, they'll go on a killing spree." Leo shot back.

"We have to stop them." Hisako insisted. "We're the only ones who can."

"But-" April began.

"April." Donnie cut her off gently. "There's no other way."

"But you guys don't stand a chance!" April insisted frantically.

"Thanks for the morale raiser." Kagome said dryly.

Everyone got up, preparing their weapons. Even Mikey was deadly serious. April was desperately racking her brain for a solution before it hit her.

"Bishop!" she cried, getting their attention. "They're clones, right? Bishop knows plenty about clone biology. There's gotta be something we can exploit. Genetic defects, anything!"

Hisako perked up.

"April, you're a genius!" she exclaimed, grabbing April and grinning. "Thank you!"

She turned to her siblings. "I'm gonna go to TCRI. Find out how to destroy a clone body."

"We'll go face our evil knockoffs." Leo decided. "Hold them off until you get the info."

"Just be fast, okay?" Vee asked.

"I'll make the Flash look like a snail." Hisako hugged her siblings. "Good luck, guys."

* * *

They hurried out of the lair, Hisako splitting away from the group. It wasn't long before the Turtles, Karai, and Kagome arrived at Penn Station. Kagome suppressed a shiver.

"Anybody else feel that?" she asked. "A cold draft of paralyzing fear?"

"We just have to stay calm." Leo insisted.

"Yeah." Mikey added. "We gotta be like Sergeant Rock. Cool and collected in the face of overwhelming odds."

" _Over_ whelming?" Karai questioned. "How much more than 'whelming' would that be, exactly?"

"Whelming?" Donnie repeated. "You've been watching too much _Young Justice_."

Karai shrugged. "Beats _Space Heroes_."

They entered the building, coming face to face with the Dark Turtles.

"They made it within the hour?" Dark Raph groaned. "We didn't even get to make a pile of bodies yet. Killjoys."

"Oh, I'm sure you can satisfy your bloodlust with them." Dark Leo assured him.

Mikey looked them up and down, wincing.

"You're our clones?" He questioned. "Really? Dude, we're nowhere near that hideous. Can't Null tell by looking at us?"

He admired himself in the reflection of his kusarigama sickle, striking a smile as his doppelgänger laughed.

"I can see why I have such a long tongue." Dark Mikey cackled. "My counterpart can't stop wagging his."

"Hey!" Raph exclaimed. "No one bashes on Mikey but us!"

Leo held his sword at the ready, looking at Dark Leo.

"I'll give you one chance to end this without violence, Dark Leo." He offered. "If you really are my clone, then you should value the ways of Bushido. Of honor."

Dark Leo scoffed dismissively.

"It's true my siblings and I share many similarities with you and yours, but valuing honor?" He snorted. "Not so much."

Leo sighed in resignation. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Dark Donnie counted them, realizing someone was missing.

"Where's Hisako?" he asked with a smirk. "Did we scare her off?"

"You said you wanted turtles." Vee shot back. "Never mentioned anything about our human sisters."

"You really should be more specific with your threats." Donnie added.

"We're gonna rip you all up!" Dark Raph declared before looking at Kagome with lecherous eyes. "And when it's all over, I think I'll help myself to the hottie my lesser self has."

Kagome shuddered in disgust.

"How is it you were created from Raph's DNA?" she questioned.

"Lose the zero, get with the hero." Dark Raph insisted.

"Already have, thank you very much." Kagome retorted. "Let's get 'em!"

They charged, clashing with their counterparts. Dark Raph tackled Kagome, pinning her to the wall. His tongue rolled out, and he dragged it up her cheek. Kagome let out a gasp, recoiling in disgust.

"You taste sweet." Dark Raph mused. "I like that."

He leaned in to steal a kiss, only for Raph to jump in and kick him off.

"Get your ugly face off of her!" he shouted.

"Ugly?!" Dark Raph exclaimed, offended. "I'm a sexy beast!"

Kagome stood up, wiping her face off as she shook with revulsion and anger.

"Sorry, but we're not in the jungle." she spat.

The two then charged at Dark Raph, determined to bring him down. As this went on, Dark Mikey tangled with Mikey, the former's crazed antics making it nigh impossible to hit him.

"Gotta do better than that!" Dark Mikey taunted.

"Boy, this is tough." Mikey admitted. "Fortunately, I have a psychological advantage. You're out of your freaking mind. I'm not."

"Hey!" Dark Mikey spat. "I represent that!"

He swung at Mikey, who narrowly ducked.

"And for the record, I don't see why you like Justice Force." he went on. "That book sucked eggs!"

Mikey gasped in shock.

"Blasphemy!" he shouted. "You're no clone of mine!"

The Donnies clashed as well, Dark Donnie going so far as to yawn as he fought.

"Come on." he said, bored. "At least try to make this fun."

Donnie swung as hard as he could, but was lashed aside by Dark Donnie's long, powerful tail. He hit the wall, pulling himself into a sitting position as Dark Donnie loomed over him.

"What's the matter?" the purple clone taunted. "Had enough? No wonder April chose Casey over you!"

That was the mother of all cheap-shots; Donnie's facial expression shifted from pure shock, to tearful sorrow, to blind rage at the blink of an eye before he charged at Dark Donnie, screaming and swinging his naginata blade.

The Vees fought hand to hand. Dark Vee seemed to be relying on dark magic, as predicted.

"You think you're skilled in magic?" Dark Vee demanded. "I _am_ magic!"

"Wow." Vee said flatly. "You are a seriously conceited bitch. I can't believe you're a part of me."

Dark Vee swung at her, putting her fist through the wall.

"Don't you get it, Vee?" she questioned. "If I'm conceited, it's because you are. If I'm evil or amoral or psychotic, it's because you are! I didn't just spin myself out of the ether. I wasn't just grown by Null and Krang. I. _Am. **YOU**!_"

"Like. Fucking. Hell. You. Are." Vee spat through clenched teeth before kicking her in the face.

Leo and Karai faced off with Dark Leo. He ducked under a swing from Karai, before punching her in the face and sending her flying.

"Go on, Karai." he mocked. "Run crying home to Mommy." He gasped in fake sorrow. "Oh, that's right. You don't _have_ a mommy!"

That crack had a furious Karai on her feet in an instant, her scales and fangs growing in.

"Oooh." Dark Leo said, deadpan. "Scary. What're you gonna do, hug me to death?"

Karai lunged at him in full snake form with a hiss. She coiled around his waist while striking at him with her snakehead-hands. He batted the hands aside, grabbing her by the throat.

"Pathetic." he spat before yanking her off and slamming her into Leo. He essentially used Karai as a billy club, smashing Leo into the ground again and again before tossing her next to him. Karai got up, rubbing her head.

"Okay…" she began. "Ow."

Leo pulled himself up, a dazed expression on his face as his eyes spun around in his head.

"Miss Scarlet?" he babbled. "Was it Miss Scarlet with the plum in the professor?"

"Damn it…" Karai spat. "We're getting creamed out here. C'mon Hisako, where are you?"

* * *

At TCRI, Bishop was taken by surprise when Hisako dashed into the holding area at breakneck speed.

"Where's the fire?" he questioned.

Hisako was panting heavily as she leaned against the glass of his cell, clearly out of breath.

"A visit so soon?" Sacks asked, approaching the door of his own cell. "What's this all about?"

"I'm often consulted for areas I have been known to dabble in." Bishop explained. "Most times during moments of extreme duress."

"Yeah." Hisako wheezed. "Evil turtles... Clones… Null…"

She slumped to her knees, holding up a finger as she caught her breath.

"Alright." Bishop said. "Just calm down and tell me what's going on."

Hisako did as she was told, standing up.

"Null's created a group of evil turtle clones based on the darkest aspects of my siblings." she began. "They're currently battling them at Penn Station, but I don't know how long they can hold them off. We were hoping you could help us figure out how to destabilize them. You know, like you were."

"Destabilize them?" Bishop winced at the thought. "Hisako, I've been through that. To put it bluntly, imagine the worst pain you've ever felt times a thousand. It's absolute hell I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"Believe me, I know." Hisako told him. "But we don't have a choice. They threatened to meet my siblings on a pile of bodies. They are everything bad about my siblings without the good to balance them out. They will kill indiscriminately, and they won't stop. This is the only way."

Hearing that, Bishop nodded.

"Alright." he gave in. "Clone destabilization is dependent on more than one factor."

"I'm listening." Hisako said.

"First of all, mental tension and emotional stress." Bishop began.

"They're personifications of negative emotions." Hisako pointed out. "That's definitely a factor."

"I was locked up in here for months prior to the Triceraton invasion." Bishop went on. "And being thrust out, having to plan for a war that could spell the end of the world as we know it... well, you can figure it out."

"It was highly stressful and bad for your overall health." Hisako mused. "Not to mention it was compounded on the realization of you being…" She trailed off, then shook her head. "Anyway, anything else?"

"Extreme physical trauma." Bishop replied. "Taking powerful hits, grievous wounds."

"Like when I threw you through four concrete walls, right." Hisako recalled. "Considering the fight we're about to undertake, that should not be a problem."

She stiffened slightly as something clicked in her head.

"And I'm starting to see why I have more check-ups with Dr. Bennett than you do." She added.

"Stockman helped us perfect the process." Bishop reminded her. "Destabilization is possible, but unlikely. Sarah's just being careful."

"Right." Hisako rubbed her arms nervously. "Knowing Null, she'd have gone through all the stops to make sure they're stable. So to destabilize them, we'll have to push them. Past their and our limits."

"That's all the advice I can give you," said Bishop. "It's all up to you now."

"Thanks, Bishop." Hisako let out a shaky breath. "I seriously hope this doesn't kill me."

With that, she ran out.

"Will this kill her?" Sacks asked.

Bishop sighed. "God, I hope not."

* * *

Back at Penn Station, the fight continued. Dark Raph swung wildly at Raph and Kagome.

"C'mon, baby!" Dark Raph pleaded. "What's that scrawny wuss got that I ain't got?"

"Tact." Kagome said bluntly. "A sense of morals. Good dental hygiene. I could go on for days."

"You think you're better than me, because Null modified you?" Raph spat. "I got news for you, pal. You're just a circus freak! A genetically engineered theme park monster! Nothing more, nothing less!"

Dark Raph roared in anger, swiping at Raph with his spiked claws. Raph barely dodged, getting a nice scrape on his plastron. As this went on, Donnie was fighting with Dark Donnie.

"Why do you struggle?" Dark Donnie questioned. "You know I'm your better, Donatello."

Donnie scoffed. "Hate to break it to you, but you're nothing but a cheap knockoff at best."

"You're wrong." Dark Donnie boasted. "I'm everything superior about you. You're held back by your stupid morals. The fact that you possess a sense of morality and I don't gives me an evolutionary advantage. And if history has proven anything, it's that evolution always wins."

"Well, I guess it's time to rewrite history!" Donnie declared, charging again.

Dark Vee slashed at Vee, who backflipped out of the way.

"Die, you fake!" the evil she-turtle screamed. "You're NOTHING!"

"So was Odysseus when he took down Polyphemus!" Vee shot back. "You think you're hot shit, don't you? With all the skill and the power? But I've got news for you, Dark Vee: a loser who works for Null and/or Krang is still a freakin' _loser_!"

She brought her fist down on Dark Vee's head, knocking her to the ground.

Mikey and Dark Mikey continued their fight, trading blows and insults.

"Ever notice how much noise an insect makes, buzzing and clacking, until you crush it underfoot?" Dark Mikey questioned. "That's what you are - a bug with a big mouth!"

"Hey, you just act like me." Mikey shot back. "That doesn't mean you _are_ me. A copy is still just a copy. It'll never be able to top the original, and you're no match for the real deal, original Mikey!"

"You keep telling yourself that, you annoying gnat." Dark Mikey retorted, annoyed. "Seriously, do you _ever_ shut up?"

"I'll be the one who'll shut y _ou_ up!" Mikey declared.

Karai lay semi-conscious on the ground as Leo and Dark Leo crossed blades.

"I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you, Leonardo." Dark Leo bragged. "My defeat is impossible! Yours, inevitable!"

He kicked Leo back. "And take comfort in knowing that when you meet your demise, you and your legacy will live on... through me."

"My family and I disprove the impossible every day." Leo shot back. "And this won't be any different."

"Fool." Dark Leo spat. "Don't you realize I'm better than you?"

Leo smirked. "Sure you are. News flash: you're just a cheap imitation of me."

Dark Leo scowled, looming over him.

" _I'm_ the real Leonardo!" he swore. "Now feel the reality of my cold hard steel!"

He managed to disarm Leo, pinning him to the ground and leveling his blade with Leo's throat.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Yeah." Leo managed. "Look up."

Dark Leo blinked and did so just in time for a semi to drop on top of him. Hisako came floating down, glowing brightly alongside several cars and trucks floating around her.

" ** _Hope I'm not late._** " she said.

Karai pulled herself up, a hand to her head. "A few minutes earlier wouldn't have hurt."

"Hisako!" Dark Raph declared. "Finally decided to crawl out of your hidey-hole?"

She didn't answer him, instead throwing a pickup truck at him.

"Watch your shells, Dark Turtles!" Mikey taunted. "Hisako's a master of car-fu!"

"Oh, would you shut-" Dark Mikey began before being cut off by two flying minivans.

"You're only stooping to these parlor tricks because you know you can't take us in a fight!" Dark Donnie yelled. "Cowardly little bitch!"

" _ **You're wrong.**_ " Hisako shot back. " _ **I can take you. I just don't feel like wasting the effort on trash like you.**_ "

She flung what looked like a taco truck at Dark Donnie.

"Trash?!" Dark Vee repeated, outraged. "Who do you think you're talking to, you brat?!"

" _ **Just what I said.**_ " Hisako told her. " ** _Trash scraped from blood and made into drones. You're not a person. You're not even an animal. You're nothing._** "

She dropped her last three cars on Dark Vee. After a minute, the Dark Turtles pulled themselves up, bloodied and bruised, but not willing to give up.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dark Leo demanded. "Are you really planning to fight us, Hisako?!"

Hisako just started laughing, a genuine maniacal laughter. It made all of them, dark and genuine Turtles, shudder.

" _ **Fight you?**_ " she asked. " ** _No. I'm planning to_ kill _you!_** "

She grabbed them all in telekinetic death grips, throwing them into a construction site across the street. She floated after them, a smirk on her face. Dark Vee scowled.

"You worthless, insignificant grub!" she shrieked. "You dare to mock us?!"

She fired a blast of dark magic at Hisako, who casually deflected it with one hand.

" ** _Pathetic._** " she scoffed before grabbing a girder and throwing it like a javelin. Dark Vee took it in the chest, and was slammed into a wall. The other Turtles were slammed by concrete blocks, or in Dark Raph's case, a concrete mixer. This left only Dark Leo standing. He held up his blades, before stepping back as Hisako advanced on him, shaking.

"S-stay away from me, you monster!" he managed.

" ** _What's the matter, Dark Leo?_** " Hisako taunted. "Scared of a little girl?"

The entire site began to quake, surrounded by a green halo. " ** _Or have you finally realized the truth?_** "

She flicked her finger, sending Dark Leo's swords flying.

" ** _You never stood a chance_**." she whispered.

She backed up, then brought her hands up above her head, dismantling the construction sight and turning it into projectiles and weapons. Dark Leo looked around, horror-struck.

"This is impossible!" he screamed. "We were created to destroy all of you! To be superior in every way!"

" ** _Is that fear I see?_** " Hisako questioned. " ** _The real Leo would never show fear to an enemy. You're nothing but a cowardly fake._** "

She twisted her hands, readying her projectiles. However, at her last taunt, Dark Leo's fury overtook his fear.

" _I **AM** THE REAL LEONARDO!_" he bellowed before charging Hisako in a berserker rage, prepared to tear her apart with his bare hands. She just snorted before bringing her hands down. Sharpened girders, steel pipes, splintered wood and power tools all came raining down. Dark Leo was lost in the rain of shrapnel as Hisako just stared with a cold indifference.

"No." she said flatly. "You're not."

The others arrived, gaping in shock to see what Hisako did. Suddenly, the Dark Turtles pulled themselves up, somehow still alive. They could barely stand, and suddenly, their bodies began twitching and spasming as they screamed in pain.

"W-what is this?!" Dark Donnie demanded.

" ** _Destabilization._** " Hisako informed them. " ** _Your bodies are falling apart. That's the problem with clones, especially cheap ones like you. They break so easily._** "

Gritting his teeth, Dark Leo turned to the others.

"Madame Null… she can fix this." he wheezed. "We need to hurry!"

They dashed away as fast as their damaged bodies could move. Hisako watched them go with a small laugh before coughing, blood pouring out of her mouth. The glow around her died as she dropped to the ground, shaking and breathing hard. Leo hurried over to her as she coughed into her hands, which came away bloody. She managed a weak chuckle.

"Well…" she began. "At least it worked."

She then flopped in Leo's grasp, out cold. Leo quickly scooped her up.

"Donnie, call the Shellraiser." he ordered, the purple turtle already having the remote control for the Shellraiser in hand.

"We need to get her to Dr. Bennett." Kagome insisted frantically. "She'll know what to do."

* * *

The Dark Turtles returned to the Null Group, their bodies spasming and covered in dirt, bruises, and various lacerations. Krang and Null were waiting, already deducing what had happened by their condition.

"Let me guess," Krang snarled, "you lost."

"That girl…" Dark Leo hissed. "She- AUGH! She did something to us!"

"My insides want to be outside!" Dark Mikey wailed.

"You never told us they had that- that- freak with them!" Dark Vee exclaimed.

"Your bodies have been overtaxed by physical trauma." Null deduced. "You're destabilizing.

We need to get you back to your tanks to stabilize your DNA."

They all rushed to their tanks, eager to heal from the unbearable pain. As they dis, Krang growled in anger before flipping a table.

"Just ONCE!" he screamed. "ONCE! I'd like to have a win against those accursed pests! It's as if the Creator Himself favors them! No matter what I do, how powerful I get, those freaks find a way to beat me!"

"Contain your rage, General." Null ordered.

"How are you so calm?!" Krang demanded. "We spent months working on those Dark Turtles, breeding them specifically to be superior and destroy the Turtles, and they still won! How are you _not_ seething in rage?!"

"Losing my temper and going berserk will not fix the situation." Null said simply.

Krang sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I was the dreaded General Krang." he bemoaned. "Entire systems trembled at my name. My plans and tactics were perfect. I rarely, if ever, lost a battle. What happened? Where did it all go wrong?!"

"Enough." Null told him. "There will be other opportunities."

After a few minutes, Krang managed to compose himself, clenching his fists.

"Yes, you're right." he said. "I assure you, I will try every plan, every trick in my arsenal until I finally destroy those miserable mutants. And nothing will stop me. Losing is _not_ an option, and neither is giving up."

Null gave a too-wide grin.

"That's the spirit." she said.

* * *

At the EPF, Hisako was laid out on a bed in the med bay as Dr. Bennett checked her out. She was hooked up to several monitors, as well as a blood bag. She came out after a few minutes with a clipboard to see the entire Hamato family, Splinter and Kasumi included, standing there.

"She got extremely lucky." she reported. "She nearly reached her destabilization point, but her own cells began repairing the damage. She'll be out for a few days, but she'll make a full recovery."

"Phew…" Mikey sighed in relief. "Thank God for fast healing, am I right?"

"Indeed." Splinter agreed.

"I'd always been fearful of her destabilizing, given the amount of punishment she takes on a daily basis." Sarah remarked. "But it seems that my fears were unfounded."

"Still, thanks for checking." Leo said gratefully.

"Anytime." Sarah assured. "I'm still gonna insist on my check-ups though. Better safe than sorry."

"Of course." Kasumi said, nodding.

"The Dark Turtles got away." Karai muttered, looking to the side. "Knowing our luck, they probably made it back to Null."

Raph looked at the scrape on his plastron. "We cut it way too close this time. Those things almost killed us."

"And we can't just rely on Hisako to pulverize them again." Kagome added. "Unless we want her to end up a puddle of goo."

"We'll figure something out." Leo assured. "Some way to get rid of the Dark Turtles." He looked at Hisako's prone form. "We have to."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yep! Now the Dark Turtles have entered the picture. Decided to have Null create them, given Sh'Okanabo's under lock and key at the EPF. The method of their creation, isolating the deadliest aspects of the Turtles' DNA, was taken from the origin of the Venom symbiote from the _Ultimate Spider-Man_ cartoon.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	165. Invasion of the Squirrelanoids

**Chapter 164: Invasion of the Squirrelanoids**

* * *

Several Foot exited an old Krang outpost, dragging several canisters of mutagen. Bebop sighed, annoyed.

"Once again, I find myself playing errand boy." he lamented. "I was cool before I met y'all."

"Oh for God's sake, shut up!" Anchovy snapped. "Ugh... I should have stayed with the devil chick."

"All of you be quiet." Tiger Claw cut in. "With this mutagen, the Master will be at full strength once more."

As they grabbed some of the mutagen, a squirrel ran across the rafters, sniffing for food. A crash of glass sounded, and everyone turned to see Rocksteady had dropped a canister of mutagen.

"Be careful, you dolt!" Anchovy hissed. "Do you want to be fused to your idiot partner again?!"

"Hey, you think it easy handling small objects with big fat mitts like these?" Rocksteady asked, holding up his hands.

As they argued, the squirrel scampered down from the rafters, sniffing the mutagen. It drank a small bit of it before it got noticed. Anchovy let out a hiss, and the squirrel fled, spooked.

"Uh, should we be worried about that?" Bebop questioned.

"Whatever happens to that squirrel is not our problem." Tiger Claw insisted.

"Yeah." Anchovy agreed. "Let the Turtles and their brood deal with it. We have work to do."

Having gathered the canisters they needed, they headed out as the squirrel began twitching, its eyes glowing green…

* * *

Down in the lair, Hisako had been moved from the EPF to her room. Erika was there, checking her vitals. After a minute, she exited the room.

"Pulse is steady, breathing is unhindered." she reported. "She's doing alot better."

"Good to hear." Leo said.

Mikey was busy reading a comic book, which Raph suddenly yanked out of his hand.

"Hey, that's mint condition!" Mikey objected. "Don't mess it up!"

"Another horror story?" Raph questioned. "Great. Guess who's gonna be up all night again?"

"I told you I was up all night polishing my chucks and Turtle Line." Mikey insisted.

"Yeah right." Raph scoffed. "And Pepperoni's a T-rex."

Pepperoni chirped indignantly.

"Seriously, Mikey." Vee began. "What are those horror comics good for other than freaking you out and-"

At that moment, Donnie's phone went off. He pulled it out, looking it over.

"My mutagen tracker's going crazy." he reported.

"You're kidding, right?" Karai asked. "How? Shredder's ditched mutagen and Krang doesn't have a way of producing anymore."

Donnie ran the scanner.

"From the looks of it, someone broke into one of Krang's old outposts." he said.

"Who the hell would do that?" Raph asked.

"Let's go find out." Kagome decided.

"Should I call Tai?" Erika offered.

"Have him on standby, just in case." Leo told her.

Erika nodded. "Got it."

* * *

The Shellraiser rode up to the outpost in question, and the Hamato septet entered, looking around. Kagome stopped short just in front of the canister Rocksteady dropped.

"Clean up on aisle seven." she reported, everyone taking a look.

"Pretty damn klutzy of 'em." Raph mused.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed. "Who do we know who wants mutagen and is klutzy enough to drop it?"

"Only two idiots come to mind." said Karai. "But considering Shredder's ban on mutagen…"

"Unless…" Leo began. "Unless the destruction of his exo-suit and Sacks' disappearance pushed him."

"It adds up." Donnie agreed. "He's exhausted all other options to stop his muscular dystrophy."

"Pushing him to resort to mutagen." Vee deduced.

"He's not gonna mutate into some Super Shredder... is he?" Mikey asked.

"No." Karai insisted. "He's too vain for that. He'll probably have Stock-bug try and modify it to heal him."

At that moment, they heard a terrified scream. They hurried outside, rushing after the sound to find a homeless man cowering in fear. Donnie blinked, recognizing the man.

"Mick?" he asked.

Mick looked up, going wide-eyed. "Donnie! You have to get rid of it! It's one of them mutant monsters!"

Karai blinked in surprise.

"D, you know this guy?" she asked.

"Since Donnie scavenged most of his lab equipment from dumps and junkyards, he's acquainted with most of the bums in the city." Kagome explained.

"I trade rare finds for blankets and such, not to mention deliveries of food." Donnie added. "But enough about that. Where's the monster, Mick?"

Mick pointed a shaky finger to the shadows, and after a minute, from the darkness emerged a seemingly harmless little squirrel. Everyone just stared as Donnie turned to Mick with a raised eyebrow ridge.

"Mick…" he began, "have you been drinking again?"

"Yeah, dude." Mikey added. "It's just a cute, tiny little squirrel."

At that moment, the squirrel let out a monstrous hiss, a long tongue shooting out of its mouth. The Hamato group screamed in shock and horror, and before they can do anything, the squirrel scurried up Mick's chest, forcing its way into his mouth and down his throat. Mick gagged before passing out.

"Oh God, Mick!" Donnie shrieked.

"Oh no…" Mikey gasped. "It's the Vreen all over again!"

Leo walked over, picking him up as Vee went over to help.

"We're not taking him to the lair, are we?" Raph asked.

"Dudes, that's a terrible idea!" Mikey exclaimed. "This is exactly how the alien got onto the ship in my comic book."

"I'm not leaving that thing inside him." Donnie insisted. "Besides, the lair's the closest spot. We don't have a choice."

"Look, the comic book thing's crazy, but Mikey has a point." Kagome said. "I can think of a million other reasons it's a bad idea to take Mick back to the lair, starting with Splinter and Mom."

"He has a mutant squirrel inside him, and I will _not_ let him get Vreened." Donnie snapped. "We're taking him, and that's final."

"I'll take the heat for it." Leo assured. "Just worry about helping him."

* * *

At the lair, Leo talked with Splinter and Kasumi as Mick was carried into the lab.

"Kasumi… Dad…" Leo began, "I can explain everything."

"Indeed." Splinter said, unamused. "Please explain the reason you have brought a complete stranger into our secret, hidden lair!"

"Mutant squirrel in his stomach." Donnie explained as he strapped Mick to his lab table. "It was my idea."

"And he's not really a complete stranger." Mikey added. "He's one of the homeless Donnie helps out."

Splinter sighed.

"We will be discussing this later." he decided. "For now, what is this about a mutant squirrel?"

Leo quickly explained the situation as Donnie prepared his tools.

"We couldn't let anything like the Vreen happen again." he finished. "And the lair was the closest place we could bring him."

Donnie set up an X-ray, performing a quick internal scan. His eyes went wide.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." he grumbled. "There's two squirrels now!"

"Say what?" Vee asked.

Donnie showed the image, and sure enough, the squirrel had divided into two.

"What the hell is going on?" Karai demanded.

"So want to guess the first thing the crew did when they brought the guy back on the spaceship in my comic?" Mikey asked.

"Enough with the damn comic!" Raph snapped.

Mick suddenly blinked awake, slowly pulling himself up.

"Mick?" Donnie asked.

"Pink eye, red eye!" Mick babbled. "The ham went flying! Woot-woot!"

Everyone blinked in surprise.

"I... think that mutant squirrel is making him a little nutty." Kagome remarked.

"Well, at least he's loopy enough not to remember this." Leo said.

"I got this." Mikey insisted. "I can speak crazy."

"Gimme a hootenanny!" Mick exclaimed.

"He's saying, 'the squirrel licked some ooze and transformed into a mutant.'" Mikey translated. "'It's been chasing me for hours now, but I'm totally okay.'"

"If by 'okay' you mean 'totally insane.'" Karai deadpanned.

"I don't know what's weirder." Vee said. "That the gibberish means something, or that Mikey can understand it."

Suddenly, Mick began grunting and gagging. They stepped back as he retched, vomiting up the two squirrels, which chittered before scampering into the lair.

"Um… ew?" Vee let out.

"So that's how it happened." Donnie realized. "The squirrels replicate inside a host. They divided like a single-celled organism!"

"Like what happened in my comic!" Mikey declared before thinking. "Well, except for the barfing part. The aliens exploded out of the dude's butt."

"Better than the stomach." Raph said. "Now catch those things!"

Leo quickly grabbed his T-Phone, dialing it up.

"Tai, get down here right away." he instructed. "Make sure to bring Miko. We'll explain when you get down here."

 **-X-**

Some time later, Tai and his crew came down. They heard a loud bang and smaller objects crashing to the floor, and gasped.

"They must be in trouble!" Mizuki exclaimed.

They dashed into the lair, weapons at the ready, but rather than being engaged in a life-or-death battle as expected, the Hamato family was all over the place, frantically rummaging around everywhere. Mikey lifted a pot from the cabinet before tossing it aside.

"Not here either!" he yelled out.

Midnight was barking at the TV table, getting Donnie's attention.

"TV table!" he reported.

"I got it." Leo assured, picking up a basket and sneaking up on the squirrel.

It sniffed, pawing at its snout. It turned, but Leo was quicker, slamming the basket down on it and trapping it. Splinter came over with a flattened cardboard box, allowing Leo to slide the basket off the table and onto it while keeping it trapped.

"You will be safe here for a short time, my distant cousin, until we can find out more about you." he assured the squirrel.

At that moment, Makoto cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Uh… what's going on here?" he asked.

"Long story short, a dangerous mutant squirrel that reproduces inside stomachs." Mikey replied.

"We've got one." Donnie added. "Now we just need the second one."

Jade raised a hand before just shaking her head. "It's better not to question it."

"Agreed." said Vee. "Now let's seal off the lair. We can't let them escape."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tai questioned.

"They climb into people's mouths, reproduce in their stomachs, and are then barfed out." Leo explained. "We do _not_ need that kind of creature running around topside."

"Barfed out?" Hana asked. "Gross."

"So how many are there?" Erika asked.

"Two." said Donnie. "But we can't find number two, and we've looked everywhere."

Miko suddenly started growling, stalking towards Hisako's bedroom.

"Oh shit…" Raph gasped.

They hurried over to the door, opening it; sure enough, the second squirrel was on Hisako's bed. It pried open her mouth, but just as it went in, Makoto ran over, grabbing its tail before it could squeeze down her gullet.

"Oh, no you don't!" he shouted.

With a furious yank, he pulled it out, stumbling back as the squirrel went flying. It hissed, its jaw splitting and its serpentine tongue whipping, before darting into Mikey's room.

"After that squirrel!" Tai shouted.

They all rushed out, Mikey taking a moment to close and lock Hisako's door.

"No stomach squirrels for you, sis." He declared.

Miko and Midnight growled at Mikey's door, their hackles raised as they ensured the squirrel wouldn't be getting out.

"Of all the places it could hide, why did it have to be Mikey's room?" Kagome lamented.

"No accounting for taste." Donnie replied.

Mikey and Raph carefully went in, the latter cringing at the mess all over the place.

"Jesus, Mikey." He let out, rubbing his head. "When's the last time you cleaned?"

Mikey rubbed the back of his neck.

"There was no last time." He admitted.

Jade blinked at the sight of a pair of briefs on the back of Mikey's TV.

"And since when did you start wearing tighty-whities?" she questioned.

"That, my friend, is a story for another day." Mikey replied. "Let's just focus on the squirrels, _comprende_?"

At that, they heard chattering coming from under the bed.

"My God." Vee let out. "It's under Mikey's bed and living to tell it?"

"I'm not going in there." Donnie declared.

"Mikey's bed. Mikey's mess. Mikey's squirrel." Raph decided.

"I'm not going!" Mikey objected. "You go."

"Okay." said Leo. "We'll put it to a vote."

"Mikey." Everyone declared.

"I call a recount!" Mikey insisted.

Jade rolled her eyes before shoving Mikey forward. He sighed.

"Ah, it's always me." he grumped. "I crack the jokes. I do the fighting. And who's the first to die? Mikey."

Nonetheless, he crept over to his bed. The chattering continued, the various refuse under his bed rustling. After a minute, Mikey squeezed under the bed after the squirrel. A moment of silence followed, before angry squeaks and screams from Mikey reach their ears, a loud commotion following.

"Looks like he found it." Raph deadpanned.

Mikey kept screaming, his bed shaking.

"C'mon, Mikey!" Vee cheered. "You can do it!"

"OUCH!" Mikey yelled. "It bit my nose!"

The bed was flung up, showing a scratched up Mikey as the squirrel darted out. It ran right toward Raph's face, shoving itself down his throat before anyone can do anything.

"Raph!" the Turtles screamed.

 **-X-**

A panicking Raph was led over to Donnie's lab table and strapped down. He flailed about, screaming.

"It's in my guts!" he yelled. "I can feel it in there, munching on the popcorn I ate earlier! It's freakin' me out, man!"

Donnie took Erika's stethoscope, placing it over Raph's mouth and then on his chest.

"Okay, you gotta stop with this," he insisted, flapping his hand like a running mouth, "'cause I can't hear what's going on inside your intestines."

Mikey was flipping through his comic.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on in there." he began. "Right now the mutant squirrel is probably secreting a mucus into your stomach lining so that when it multiplies-"

"Mikey, not helping!" Kagome snapped.

"Though probably 98% accurate." Donnie admitted.

"Just tell me you can get them out of him!" Leo snapped.

"C'mon, do something!" Raph pleaded.

"Just as I thought." Donnie mused. "We need to perform surgery, stat! Nurse?"

Erika was at the ready, pulling a chainsaw out of Donnie's tool kit before revving it up.

"It's only fair to warn you." she began. "I have NO idea what I'm doing."

She came over, making as if to cut open Raph's torso. He squirmed in horror.

" _GET ME OUTTA HERE!_ " he shrieked.

At that, Erika stopped the saw, and everyone cracked up laughing.

"Oh man, you should have seen your face!" Mikey cackled. "You so deserved that!"

Erika unstrapped Raph, and he glared, clearly ready to strangle her.

"Why you little-" he growled before gagging and clutching his stomach. They stepped back as he vomited out two more squirrels, causing them all to scream at the sight.

"Catch 'em! Catch 'em!" Donnie cried out. "Don't let them get out!"

The squirrels started hissing and the lights began to flicker. Oddly enough, that was when the creatures started glowing.

"This is bad!" Tai let out. " _Very_ bad!"

The lights went out as Splinter and Kasumi came rushing in.

"So it's happening here as well." Kasumi realized.

The squirrels darted out into the lair, vanishing from sight. Donnie grabbed his Ooze Specs, searching around.

"These things are putting out a crazy energy signature." he reported. "It's messing with my analyzer."

"We're doomed!" Mikey cried. "Doomed, I tell you!"

"Not if we stop them here and now." Leo said. "We can't let them multiply anymore."

"All of you, split up and search each room." Splinter ordered.

"Split up?" Mikey repeated. "Clearly you don't read comics either, Sensei, 'cause splitting up is the-"

"Enough." Kasumi cut him off sternly. "You're trained warriors who have faced far worse than this. Find these creatures, now."

 **-X-**

They split up as they were told, searching the rooms. Mikey double checked the lock on Hisako's door.

"D, you sure they can't get through the door?" he asked.

"Of course." Donnie assured as they began looking around.

"Split up to search in the dark for multiplying mutants." Mikey muttered. "Could we pick a more cliché way to get eaten? One of us could twist our ankle, or our T-Phones could die or-"

"Okay, enough already." Donnie snapped.

"What?" Mikey defended. "You know I'm right. Just watch. I'll bet the third one's escaped, tearing through the basket."

They walked backwards, on their guard, and bumped into something. They screamed, whirling around to come face-to-face with an equally spooked Hana and Jade. They stopped screaming as they realize who the other is.

"Could you not pop out of nowhere like that?" Hana hissed, a hand over her pounding heart.

"We're not doing it on purpose!" Donnie defended.

Before the argument could continue, they heard a distant hissing. Mikey stiffened.

"There was a sound just like that in my comic when the baby aliens transformed into giant alienoids." he let out.

Jade blinked. "Wait, you read it in a comic. How can it sound the same?"

Something wet dropped on her shoulder. She wiped it off in disgust before looking up, shining her phone light to reveal the figure in question.

"Sweet mother of mutations…" Donnie let out in horror.

The squirrel had grown to about the size of the Turtles themselves. Its body was skeletal with red sinews clinging to its limbs. Its face was skull-like with glowing yellow eyes and a green dome showcasing its brain. The only thing that made it stand out as a squirrel was its fluffy tail.

"Oh, God…" Mikey managed. "They've turned into Squirrelanoids!"

The Squirrelanoid let out a loud screech, its second tongue, now with a second mouth, flailing…

 **-X-**

From the central part of the lair, the others heard Mikey, Donnie, Hana, and Jade screaming in terror. They hurried in that direction, and once they saw the creature, they screamed as well.

"What the hell is that?!" Raph shouted.

"It's the squirrel!" Hana began. "It turned into-!"

The Squirrelanoid tackled her to the wall, its inner jaw forcing its way into her mouth and down her throat before depositing something inside her body.

"Hana!" Jade screamed as the Squirrelanoid dislodged and darted away. "NO!"

Hana coughed, looking completely terrified. In a blind panic, Jade looked around for an answer before suddenly roundhouse kicking Hana in the stomach. Hana's eyes widened in pain and shock before she doubled over, vomiting out a creature resembling a limbless version of the Squirrelanoid. It sputtered and twitched before going dead.

"Oh, thank God that worked." Jade sighed. "I'm sorry, Hana! I panicked!"

Hana wiped her mouth up before standing up on shaky legs. "The important thing is that disgusting thing is out of my body."

"All it takes is a kick in the gut?" Mikey pondered. "Should've thought of that in the first place."

"Uh, guys?" Tai piped up. "If this is happening to this one, what about the other two?"

They perked up in horror before hearing more hissing and turning to see two more Squirrelanoids emerge from the shadows. In a panic, Mikey clasped his hands together and bowed his head.

"Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name." he prayed frantically. "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done-"

Raph slapped him before yanking him up.

"Mikey, this is no time to panic!" Vee snapped.

"On the contrary, I think this is the perfect time to panic!" Mikey shot back.

One sniffed before turning its attention to Hisako's door. Makoto immediately charged it, sprouting his extra arms as he did.

"You better focus on me, you overgrown nut-lover!" he shouted.

It grabbed him, shoving him to the side before going for the door. It began pounding on it, splintering the wood before Makoto charged it again in his full spider form, tackling it aside.

"Of all the times for Hisako to be in a coma, why now?!" Erika screamed.

"They must want her because she can't fight back!" Leo realized.

"Fuck that!" Raph shouted. "They are _not_ hurting her!"

They all clashed with the Squirrelanoids, but despite their best efforts, they ended up tossed around and beaten up. As they turned back for Hisako's door-

" _ **STOP!**_ " a furious voice rang out.

All three mutant squirrels turned to see a rip-roaringly pissed Kasumi and Splinter standing there, weapons at the ready.

"You won't harm our family!" Kasumi shouted.

The Squirrelanoids all shrieked and charged them. Splinter and Kasumi weaved around them, dealing powerful strikes to their faces and forcing them to retreat, scurrying out of the lair. Jade pulled herself up, holding her bruised shoulder.

"What took you so long?" she groaned.

"One of them managed to trap us in the dojo." Splinter explained. "We only just managed to get out."

"What do you mean they trapped you?" Raph asked incredulously. "How could they trap you, Sensei?! They're animals!"

"Unless their mutation heightened their brains." Mikey realized. "Why else would they take out the heaviest hitters, and go for the weakest link? It's what the monsters did in my comic book."

Leo looked at the lair door, realization dawning.

"Guys…" he began, "they just escaped into the sewers."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"The sewers lead to the surface!" Kagome cried out. "If those things get out-"

"Squirrelmageddon!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Then go, now." Kasumi ordered. "Yoshi and I will stay here and protect Hisako in case they come back."

Everyone exchanged fearful looks.

"Which means we have to go after them alone?" Mikey let out. "In the dark sewer? Without you?"

Splinter sighed. "Who among you wants to prove you are the bravest? The strongest of will? The worthiest of ninjas?"

 **-X-**

Later, everyone watched Donnie control Metalhead from his laptop.

"Master Splinter, I'd say there's some kind of lesson here like, I don't know, 'brains over bravery' or something?" Donnie spoke up.

"I'd say the 'something' part is most accurate." Splinter deadpanned.

"When did you kids become so cowardly?" Kasumi asked.

"When Hana got a face full of Squirrelanoid wing-wong." Tai said matter-of-factly.

"Wise men say, 'He who fights and runs away, may live to fight another day.'" Mikey added.

"I do not believe such a saying should be words to live by." Splinter remarked.

On the screen, Metalhead kept moving across the sewers, searching for signs of the Squirrelanoids. They heard a screech, and soon one Squirrelanoid appeared on screen. It screeched before attacking Metalhead; the robot put up a good fight, but soon the screen fizzled out and went blank.

"They trashed Metalhead?" Vee squeaked. "Oh, man…"

"Somehow, 'I told you so' does not quite cover it." Splinter said.

"Those things have to go down." Jade said in resignation. "And like it or not… we have to do it."

"Aw man…" Mikey grumbled.

* * *

They all crept out of the lair, weapons at the ready.

"So…" Erika began, "what are we supposed to do when we find these Squirrelanoid monsters?"

"Don't worry." Mikey assured. "They'll find us."

"You always know just the right thing to say." Vee said dryly.

"I'm just stating the facts." Mikey retorted. "In my comic, the team goes hunting for the monsters, but their search leads them to a dead end where the monsters surround them!"

"So, uh, how did they defeat the aliens in your comic book?" Hana questioned.

"Well, first the aliens picked off the crew in the dark, one-by-one, sucking their faces off until there was only one remaining survivor." Mikey replied.

"Mikey…" Raph sighed.

"She asked!" Mikey defended.

"I'm sorry I did." Hana deadpanned.

Their search eventually led to a fork in the tunnels. Donnie held up the Ooze Specs.

"Strong readings from both tunnels." he reported. "They split up."

"These things are smart." Leo mused. "They may be trying to surround us. Be ready for anything."

"Should we split up?" Tai asked.

"No!" Mikey exclaimed. "Splitting up is the worst idea in the history of bad ideas! They'll pick us off one by one if we do!"

"Mikey's right." Leo agreed. "We stick together.

"Especially after what happened to Hana last time we did." Jade said firmly, Hana nodding behind her.

They continued deeper into the tunnels, keeping their eyes peeled. The sounds of the Squirrelanoids echoed through the sewers, making them sound even more terrifying. Donnie's Ooze Specs began beeping rapidly, and he looked around frantically.

"They're right on top of us, but I can't see 'em." he reported.

Mikey gulped before tapping Donnie on the shoulder. When Donnie looked over, Mikey just pointed up.

"They're literally right above us, aren't they?" he asked.

Mikey nodded, just as they heard a screech.

"Move!" Leo screamed. "MOVE!"

They all took off running, eventually coming into a sewer junction.

"Dead end!" Mizuki shouted.

Makoto frantically turned to Mikey. "How does the sole survivor beat the aliens?!"

"Oh, it was awesome." Mikey recalled. "He baited the alien into an airlock, and then he-"

His eyes widened as he looked into the sewer water. "Wait. That's it!"

"Did…" Tai began, "did Mikey just have an idea?"

"Yep!" Mikey said. "Just follow my lead!"

 **-X-**

The Squirrelanoids slowly emerged from the tunnels, glowering at the gathered ninja. They were about to attack when they perked up, smelling something. Mikey was standing off to the side, holding up an open pack of peanuts.

"You want some?" he taunted. "Come and get it!"

The Squirrelanoids all stared at the peanuts, and after a minute, Mikey threw them into the water. They all dove in after it, and Leo and Tai were quick on the draw, turning the switch to flush the water down into the septic tanks. The Squirrelanoids struggled to get out of the water, but they failed, disappearing from view with an ever fading shriek. After a few minutes, everyone sighed in relief.

"The septic tanks down below should hold them." Donnie said. "At least until my next batch of retro-mutagen is ready."

"Good thinking, Mikey." Leo congratulated.

"He said good thinking…" Hana let out.

"And Mikey." Jade added.

"Yeah, we know." Vee cut in. "Mikey has his moments. Let's just leave it at that."

* * *

Later, they were at the lair, cleaning up the mess and making sure Mick got out safely without knowing where the lair was.

"I hate to admit it, but it looks like all of Mikey's comic book reading paid off." Raph mused.

"And that was pretty clever to realize that Squirrelanoids were attracted to the scent of food." Vee added.

"Actually, that was pretty obvious." Donnie admitted. "I can't believe I didn't think of it."

Suddenly, they heard a rattling coming from Hisako's room. Everyone tensed.

"Oh, no…" Leo let out. "Please tell me they didn't-"

The door was kicked open, and Hisako came out, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She had a tessen in her free hand as she faced the lair.

"Can someone tell me why my door was locked?" she demanded before looking around and noticing the trashed lair. "Better yet, can someone explain what the hell happened to our home?"

"First of all, welcome back to the land of the living." Kagome began, putting an arm around her shoulders. "And you better sit down for this."

They explained as they cleaned up the mess. Hisako gaped for a minute.

"Mutant squirrels that... burrow in people's stomachs." she shuddered. "That's a terrifying thought."

"And that's why we locked your door." Karai informed her.

"For that, I thank you." Hisako said gratefully. "I think this is one adventure I'm glad I missed."

"And have any of you considered that one of those creatures may escape?" Kasumi questioned.

"Oh, c'mon, Kasumi." Jade insisted. "Those things are drowned in the septic tanks ten feet down. What's to worry about?"

"Well… actually, there were a bunch of sequel comics." Mikey admitted, holding up one such comic. "The aliens come back."

The group stiffened before exchanging worried looks…

* * *

In a different part of the sewers, a sole Squirrelanoid began clawing its way out of the water. It coughed and hacked, shaking water from its tail. After a minute, it saw a figure up ahead, and began creeping up before grabbing him from behind and covering his mouth-

-only for the figure to easily break its grip and toss it off. The Squirrelanoid hissed in anger, only to be punched out by its would-be victim, a gray-skinned homunculus.

"Quite a unique mutation." it mused. "I believe Madame Null would like to examine this."

With that, it grabbed the Squirrelanoid by the legs and began dragging it down the sewers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another one bites the dust. Not much to say from here.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	166. Battle for Neutrino

**Chapter 165: Battle for Neutrino**

* * *

Deep in the recesses of Dimension X, a strange ship made its way through the barren wasteland. A terrifying creature that seemed to resemble a praying mantis sat on an insectoid throne, clacking bitterly. A drone came buzzing in, bowing at the figure's feet.

"Queen Maligna…" he began, "our tech team has done everything they could, but we cannot get our scanners to work in this environment. The gravity fluctuations continue to corrupt the data. We've failed you, my queen." He bowed deeply, shivering in fear. "Forgive me."

Maligna scowled.

"I have no room for failure in my hive." she spat before snapping her fingers. Two larger drones appeared at once.

"You know the penalty for failure." she said before gesturing to the larger drones. "Take him to the Pit."

The drones grabbed him, and the lesser drone immediately began struggling and panicking.

"No, not the Pit!" he pleaded. "Please, my Queen, anything but the Pit! No, this isn't fair!"

Ignoring his pleas, the greater drones dragged him to a raised portion of the floor. Maligna pressed a button, and the floor opened up, upon which the captive drone was tossed down a hole into a cavernous anteroom beneath the throne.

"Queen Maligna, please let me out!" he pleaded. "I will improve, I swear!"

"No, you'll die." Maligna said flippantly. "Any minute now…"

At that moment, something gigantic began to rise from the shadows behind the drone. He turned before screaming in terror as something charged at him, the screams cut off by a sickening crunch. With that, Maligna slumped back on her throne.

"How am I supposed to conquer this Hive-forsaken sector if I can't even navigate it?!" she demanded.

"May I make a suggestion?" one of the greater drones asked, getting a motion from Maligna to do so. "Perhaps we should seek out a guide. One who would lead us through this wasteland."

Maligna turned it over in her mind. "The idea has merit."

"Perhaps General Krang." the other greater drone offered.

"What makes you think he would aid us in any way?" the first questioned.

"Spite." the second replied. "He hates this dimension. And the feeling is entirely mutual."

Maligna mulled over the idea.

"Very well." she decided. "Where is the good General these days?"

The drone typed away on a console for several minutes before a picture of the Earth popped up.

"The planet Earth." he reported. "In Dimension 3."

"Bring him to me." Maligna ordered.

* * *

On Earth, Krang and Null examined the trapped Squirrelanoid.

"It seems someone is tampering with my mutagen again." Krang mused.

"So it would seem." Null agreed. "That being said, exposure caused an ordinary squirrel to become such a creature. It's a gold mine of research."

"Indeed it-" Krang began before a portal suddenly opened up beneath him, swallowing him up in an instant. Null looked at the portal as it closed, before shrugging and going back to examining the Squirrelanoid.

* * *

Krang reappeared in Maligna's throne room, looking around before his eyes fell on the queen in her throne.

"Queen Maligna." he deduced.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Maligna mused. "As does yours, General Krang."

"Why, thank you." Krang picked himself up, dusting himself off. "So why the... abrupt invitation?"

"I have plans for Dimension X, and I require your aid." Maligna explained.

Krang raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"You see, I plan to conquer this dimension." Maligna went on. "Starting with the Neutrino homeworld. The problem is, my nav system keeps malfunctioning."

"Of course it does." Krang replied. "The gravitational fluctuations cause any standard equipment to fail."

"Hence why I called you here." Maligna said. "Two reasons: I need a guide through this wasteland, and since you have no love for the Neutrinos, I figured you'd want to join in on the fun."

Krang grinned maliciously.

"Well, allow me to guide you to Planet Neutrino." he offered. "I have a score to settle with them."

* * *

On the Planet Neutrino, Princess Trib was going about her duties. As she made her way through the castle, she ran into Dask.

"Oh, Commander." she let out. "I didn't see you there."

"Apologies for startling you." Dask said. "I was merely wondering if you wished to accompany me on a stroll through the gardens."

Trib smiled. "I would welcome it."

With that, they went out into the gardens, looking over the planets.

"This is my favorite part of the castle." Trib mused before laughing. "Remember when we were children? We would hide among the flowers, pretending we were warriors in a great battle."

"Yeah." Dask said with a grin. "Those were the days."

"Indeed they were." Trib agreed before sighing. "Not long after that, we learned the truth of battle."

"Yeah…" Dask admitted, his smile fading. "War is nowhere near as glorious as they hype it up to be."

"But now those days are behind us." Trib went on, taking Dask's hand. "And a peaceful future awaits the Neutrinos."

Dask smiled at that, before he stiffened, looking around. His hair was standing on end, and his warrior's instincts had him on high alert.

"What's wrong?" Trib asked.

"Something's… not right." Dask muttered.

He looked up, gaping as he saw a massive bioship shaped like an insect hive approaching.

"Wha-what is that?!" Trib demanded.

"Princess, get inside!" Dask ordered. "Hurry!"

He released her hand, drawing his laser blade. Trib started running as several pod-like structures pop out of the hive, landing on the planet. They hatched to reveal several drones.

"By the Creator…" Dask realized. "Malignoids!"

Alarms began sounding across the planet as soldiers began pouring out of the castle. Trib rushed inside, finding her father in the throne room.

"Father!" she cried, King Zenter on his feet in an instant. "The city is under attack! We need to get to safety!"

Zenter took her hand.

"Come with me." he ordered.

Zenter went behind his throne, tapping several stones and opening a secret passage.

"Quickly!" he insisted. "This way!"

She went in, and Zenter immediately closed the door behind her, trapping him outside.

"Flee, Trib." he said. "Go!"

"Not without you!" Trib pleaded, pounding on the door. "Father, please!"

Zenter just grabbed his scepter, twisting the handle to reveal the gem at the top was a power crystal, making it a weapon.

"Trib, I order you to go." he insisted. "There's a one way portal to Earth on the other end of that tunnel. Take it… and live."

Trib hesitated before steeling herself, an idea forming in her mind.

"I'll be back with help." she assured. "I promise."

With that, she turned and fled down the tunnel as fast as her legs could go. Zenter just stood there, waiting as the hoard of Malignoids closes in. In the tunnel, Trib managed to find the portal device, seeing the coordinates were set for TCRI.

"Mortu…" she mused. "He can contact the Gamarons for me. They're our only hope."

She pressed the button, activating the portal. She shimmered out of existence, the portal shorting out behind her.

As this went on, Zenter stood at the ready as the Malignoids parted. He gasped to see Krang walking up alongside Maligna.

"You!" he exclaimed.

"King Zenter." Krang greeted with a grin. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"I thought you were stranded on Earth again." Zenter spat.

Krang looked around, his eyes narrowing.

"Something's missing." he noted. "Where's your little brat?"

"Leave my family alone." Zenter ordered. "Your business is with me, Krang."

Maligna's claws suddenly came down on Zenter's scepter, the king barely able to block the blow.

"My companion asked you a question!" she snapped.

Zenter promptly shoved her off.

"Never." he spat.

Maligna sneered. "Very well."

They clashed furiously…

* * *

At TCRI, Honeycutt is working on some adjustments to the portal. Starlee handed him a wrench, watching him work. Suddenly, it sparked on.

"Professor, look out!" Starlee cried.

Honeycutt immediately darted away, his wrist blasters at the ready as the portal opened. Princess Trib then materialized, falling to her knees. Gasping, Honeycutt dismissed his blasters.

"Your Highness!" he cried.

Starlee hurried over, helping her up.

"Princess, are you okay?" she asked.

Trib looked up at the two, then just broke down into sobs. Starlee took her in her arms, doing her best to soothe the distraught Princess.

"If she came here, something bad must be happening on Neutrino." she deduced. "Professor, we better call the Hamato Clan."

"Right." Honeycutt nodded, putting a hand on Trib's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Princess. I promise."

* * *

At the Turtles' lair, Splinter was in the kitchen, humming to himself as he stir-fried a meal in a wok on the stove while Kasumi sat anxiously on the couch, their kids sitting around doing their own thing.

"Ahh, salty vegetables and rice." Splinter sighed. "Good for the body, good for the soul."

"If you say so, Sensei." Raph replied.

Hisako looked up from her game of tug-of-war with Midnight.

"You okay, Kasumi?" she asked.

"Hurry up, Yoshi!" Kasumi insisted. "Our program will be on soon!"

Splinter poured the veggies and rice into two plates, sitting next to Kasumi and handing her one as they changed the channel.

"That's why she's so on edge?" Vee asked.

"Can you blame her?" Splinter questioned. "Today, Doctor Phillip Anson may come out of his coma, only to learn his new wife is, in fact, his own stepsister. A sordid affair, indeed."

"Sheesh." Mikey remarked. "With how antsy you are, we would have thought the world was in danger."

"I'm not missing the start of our soaps." Kasumi insisted.

"What's the big deal?" Donnie asked. "You can always get it on catch up later."

"And have it spoiled on social media?!" Splinter exclaimed incredulously.

"Forget it, Donnie." Kagome said. "Soap operas are the _Space Heroes_ for Splinter and Mom."

"Only so much better." Hisako insisted.

Everyone laughed. Leo was unamused.

"I'm more surprised that Dad apparently checks social media." Karai remarked.

Splinter shrugged. "Well, I do have a life outside this house, you know."

Before the conversation could continue, Leo's phone rang.

"Professor Honeycutt?" he answered. "Haven't heard from you in-"

He stopped as Honeycutt said something. "Princess Trib is what?" He listened as the professor explained before nodding. "Alright, we'll be there in a bit."

He hung up and jumped to his feet.

"Trib came to Earth." he reported. "She's in bad shape."

"The Princess came?" Mikey asked. "Why not Dask?"

"We better go find out." Donnie decided.

After a minute, Kasumi sighed, pressing the record button on the remote.

"Looks like our stories will have to wait." she decided.

"So it would seem." Splinter agreed.

* * *

The Hamato family hurried to TCRI. Once they entered, they were greeted with the sight of a weeping Trib, Starlee doing what she could to console her. The princess now had a blanket draped over her shoulders as several Guardians attempts to help.

"Sam, is she okay?" Hisako asked.

"We don't know." Sam replied. "She hasn't said anything. She just warped in through the portal and broke down crying."

The Turtles went over, drawing Trib's attention. Upon seeing them, she gasped, running over to them and clinging to Leo.

"Gamarons…" she managed. "Thank the Creator…"

Sam quickly handed her a tissue, which she used to blow her nose.

"It's horrible…" Trib began. "My father, he…"

She sniffled, beginning to tear up again.

"Princess, please calm down." Kagome said gently. "Tell us what's the matter."

Trib was utterly distraught, hiccuping so hard she could barely talk. Hisako placed a gentle hand on her back before gasping.

"Malignoids…" she let out. "They attacked Neutrino."

"Wait, Malignoids?" Karai asked. "Didn't Bishop say way back when that Dregg was a Malignoid?"

"He did." Donnie recalled.

"They swarmed the palace." Hisako explained. "King Zenter urged Trib to escape while he faced them off."

"No wonder she's such a mess…" Mikey said sympathetically.

"Poor child." Splinter let out.

"If Malignoids have infested Neutrino, we have to help." Leo insisted. "Professor, we need converters ASAP."

"On it." Honeycutt was already halfway out the door. Trib wiped her eyes, looking up.

"I knew I could count on you." she said.

"You just stay here, Princess." Kasumi soothed. "We'll handle this scourge."

After a moment, Honeycutt returned, handing atmosphere converters to the Hamato family. Hisako attached one to Midnight.

"I don't know how much good I'll be out there." she admitted. "The Malignoids are a hive mind after all."

"Maligna has telepathic control over all Malignoids, yes." Mortu confirmed. "Though some castes have more independence than others."

"So the buzzing won't be as overwhelming." Hisako mused. "Good to know."

Honeycutt quickly programmed the coordinates into the portal.

"All aboard for Planet Neutrino!" he declared.

Everyone climbed into the transmat.

"Good luck, you guys." Sam said.

"Who needs luck when you've got skills?" Mikey boasted.

Before anyone could retort, they were transmatted away.

* * *

Back on Neutrino, most of the Neutrino forces had been rounded up, including Dask. Maligna sat on the throne, the beaten Zenter chained at her feet.

"You were a good fighter, Zenter." Maligna admitted. "But this outcome was inevitable."

"Don't get cocky, Maligna." Krang pointed out. "The Princess has yet to be found. Trust me, do not celebrate until you have all your enemies at your feet."

"Tribble is beyond your reach." Zenter snapped.

"Nothing is beyond my reach, Zenter." Maligna shot back before kicking him in the stomach. "And sooner or later, you will tell me where she is."

Zenter glared at her defiantly, and Maligna sighed.

"Why would you throw your life away for this silly, worthless princess?" she questioned.

"She's my daughter. My flesh and blood." Zenter spat. "And to explain my reasons to a heartless monster like you, who only sees her children as a means to an end, would be a complete waste of time."

Maligna hissed, grabbing Zenter by the throat and hoisting him into the air.

"My patience runs thin, Zenter!" she snapped. "Tell me what I want to know or else I'll start executing your men one-by-one! Tell me, what is one life weighed against an entire squadron of Neutrinos?"

She snapped her fingers, and on cue, several Malignoids dragged in a group of soldiers and forced them to their knees. Dask was among them.

"Last chance, Zenter." Maligna hissed. "Tell me where Princess Tribble is, or your soldiers will die a most horrible demise."

"No, Your Majesty!" Dask piped up. "Don't listen to-"

A drone punched him in the face. "Silence, pest!"

Zenter seemed genuinely conflicted.

"Sir, don't tell her anything!" one soldier pleaded. "The Princess means more than grunts like us!"

"We'll gladly lay down our lives for Princess Tribble!" another insisted.

"Such good, noble souls." Krang mused, before scowling. "It makes me want to retch."

"I grow tired of this." Maligna growled. "Kill them!"

The drones prepared to do just that, but that was when a portal suddenly opened up.

"What?!" Maligna screamed.

The Hamato family was dropped out one by one, landing perfectly on their feet.

"Oh fuck, giant mantis!" Vee screeched.

"Worse." said Hisako. "Giant mantis with a side of Krang!"

They whirled around, and sure enough, there Krang stood.

"You again?!" the general exclaimed.

"Pretty sure that's our line." Mikey deadpanned. "What are you even doing here? I thought you were slumming it with Null."

"The queen called me here, to help her navigate Dimension X." Krang explained. "I agreed to aid her, because it gave me an opportunity to subjugate the Neutrinos."

"Not in this lifetime, monster." Splinter spat.

"So this is the infamous Hamato family." a Malignoid mused. "I imagined them... older."

Maligna turned to Krang. "Are you telling me that you and my former mate were repeatedly bested by mere children?"

"I assure you there's nothing 'mere' about them." Krang shot back.

As they were arguing, Hisako used her powers to discreetly free Dask and the soldiers. Once he realized he was free, Dask sprang into action, ramming an elbow into the drone holding him and kicking him back. The other soldiers moved as well, fighting against their captors. Leo launched himself at Maligna, kicking her and freeing Zenter from her grasp.

"Move, King Zenter!" he shouted. "Get outta here!"

Zenter did as he was told, grabbing his fallen scepter as he did.

"Tribble, is she-?" he began.

"Safe." Kasumi assured.

"So that's it." Krang realized. "The princess fled to Earth."

"Yeah." Raph declared. "and you ain't gettin' to her, barf-face. She's under Mortu's protection. Neither you nor your bug-faced girlfriend will ever touch her."

Maligna slammed a fist on the throne before standing up.

"You insignificant green dustlings!" she roared. "You think you are a match for me?!"

"Uh, no." Mikey replied. "We _know_ we're a match for you. Just ask Dregg."

"You game, Queenie?" Karai dared.

"Well, I would, but how can I say this?" Maligna began. "You're beneath me. I have a much better fate in mind for you."

She focused, and soon they heard rumbling. Hisako tensed.

"Oh, fuck…" she cursed. "The Leviathan…"

Krang perked up. "You have the Leviathan? How did you manage to tame it?"

"Uh…" Kagome began, "what's the Leviathan?"

Hisako was spared the effort of an answer when the floor began to crack. It burst open, and out came a gigantic Kraathatrogon, roaring.

"That answer your question?!" the psychic shrieked.

"RUN!" Donnie screamed.

They all took off running, the Leviathan burrowing after them. It came shooting out of the ground in front of them, forcing them to stop short.

"It's too fast!" Mikey yelled.

They heard laughing, turning to see Maligna and Krang watching.

"The Leviathan…" Krang mused. "Quite an unruly experiment. I always wondered what happened to it once I cast it out."

"I made it my most loyal pet." Maligna explained. "Feeding it all the refuse that dare to cross me, as well as several of my drones that failed me or outlived their usefulness."

"Lady!" Kagome exclaimed. "You are one twisted bug."

"Those are your kids, you bitch!" Karai shouted.

"You find my actions objectionable?" Maligna questioned. "Many species across the universe slay their own kind, regardless of if it's their offspring or parents. You Terrans are the only ones who seem to have a problem with such behavior."

The Leviathan snapped at the Turtles.

"We have to take this thing down!" Leo insisted.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Raph snapped.

"Why destroy it?" Maligna asked with a sadistic smile. "The Leviathan is eager to spend some quality time with you. Quality snack time, that is."

The Hamato family was forced on the run as the Leviathan jumped around. Eventually, they were cornered and about to be eaten.

"This is the end!" Mikey cried. "I can't believe it's gonna end like this!"

They all crowded around one another, hugging and bracing themselves, when a laser blast sounded. The Leviathan halted, and they all turned to see Dask with a smoking blaster, which had damaged one of Maligna's antennae.

"For Neutrino!" Dask shouted.

He and his soldiers charged as Hisako put a hand to her head.

"The buzzing went down." she mused. "I think… I think Maligna's antennae are how she controls her hive!"

"Of course!" Donnie exclaimed. "The Leviathan stopped attacking when Dask shot her!"

Hisako looked at her tessen, preparing to throw.

"Please let this work…" she pleaded before throwing it with all her might. Maligna darted back, but not fast enough; Hisako's tessen sliced off one of her antennae. Several drones began to drop, and the Leviathan seemed disoriented.

"Move, move, move!" Leo shouted.

They all dashed away. Splinter charged Maligna directly, drawing his sword stick.

"No!" Maligna shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening!"

"It can, and it is!" Splinter shouted.

He kicked her in the chest before slicing off her other antenna. All of the drones dropped, and Maligna began panicking.

"No!" she cried. "Not like this!"

She spread her wings and took off flying, heading right for the hive ship as Krang shook his fist after her.

"Come back here, you coward!" he shouted. "Don't leave me!"

Zenter grabbed Krang, pulling him out of his exo-suit. He dropped him to the ground, where Dask promptly pinned him with his foot.

"General Krang," he began, "I arrest you under Neutrino law."

Neutrino Soldiers came pouring in as Krang looked up, fear peeking through his anger.

"No running free this time, Krang." Hisako boasted. "You're finished."

Krang scowled, but realized he was in no position to fight and raised his tentacles in surrender.

* * *

Later, Trib returned home, happily reuniting with her father.

"My little Trib." Zenter said, smiling. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Trib embraced her father before turning to the Turtles and co., giving them a respectful curtsy.

"Thank you, Hamato family." she declared. "All of Neutrino owes you a debt of gratitude."

"Just make sure Krang doesn't escape again and we'll call it even." Raph told her.

"Speaking of which, what's gonna happen to him?" Vee asked.

"He will be imprisoned in maximum security while we gather a case and evidence against him." Zenter replied. "After which he will put on trial."

"Feel free to call me as a witness." Hisako offered. "I'll gladly make sure that pusball rots."

Midnight chuffed in agreement.

"In the meantime, it's time for you all to return to Earth." said Zenter.

"Agreed." said Kasumi. "Perhaps we can finish our soap operas after all, Yoshi."

"Indeed." Splinter remarked.

They all got onto the portal as Dask started it up. However, rather than the usual pink light, it was an angry red color.

"What the…" he began. "Oh, no. Get off the portal!"

They tried to, but their legs were locked in place.

"Dask, what's going on?!" Leo demanded.

"The portal's been tampered with!" Dask explained. "It's overloading!"

He frantically pressed several buttons, but nothing worked. He reeled back.

"I can't stop it!" he shouted. "It's too late!"

The portal fully activated and the Hamato family dematerialized before warping away.

* * *

There was a crack of red lightning as Kasumi was spat out in the middle of Central Park. She ended up crashing through several trees before dropping hard to the ground. After a few minutes, Kasumi collected herself and stood up carefully; thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken.

"That was far too close." she mused. "Is everyone alright?"

All she was met with was the sound of crickets all around. The park was empty, it being the middle of the night.

"They're not here…" she let out before looking in all directions.

There wasn't a soul around. Panic began to set in.

"No." Kasumi managed.

With that, she took off for the nearest manhole, begging to God and anyone else who would listen that they'd be there…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, the Hamato gang has finally put Krang away, but at what cost? At what cost?! Stay tuned…

Please R&R. Until next time!


	167. Scattered

**Chapter 166: Scattered**

* * *

The lair was dark, the only one around being Pepperoni, who was asleep on the rug in the living room. She was snoring lightly, her sleep suddenly interrupted by the fast-paced entry of Kasumi.

"Hello?!" she called out frantically. "Is anyone there?!"

Pepperoni yawned before trotting over to her.

"Yoshi?!" Kasumi yelled. "Kagome?! Children?!"

She began frantically looking around the lair in desperation. With every empty room she came across, her fear and anguish built up.

"Where are they?" she said aloud after not finding anything in the bedrooms.

"Where are they?!" she asked more urgently after not finding anything in Donnie's lab or the dojo.

"Where… are… they?!" she cried after turning the entire lair upside down without finding them.

She perked, remembering her cell phone. Kasumi quickly pulled it out, dialing for help, only to get an automated message:

" _I'm sorry, but the person you are trying to reach is out of range. Please try again later._ "

At that, she nearly threw her phone in frustration.

"Damn it!" she screamed.

Devastated, Kasumi slumped to the floor, hugging Pepperoni around the neck as she broke down in tears. After a few minutes, she suddenly heard footsteps approaching. She perked, thinking it was her family, but stopped short when she saw it was Sam and Samson.

"Miss Kasumi?" Sam questioned.

Kasumi looked up, hyperventilating in sheer panic.

"They're not here…" she managed. "None of them are here!"

"No…" Sam let out.

"Commander Dask contacted Mortu and told us the portal was tampered with." Samson explained. "That's why we're here."

"I landed in Central Park." Kasumi said. "They aren't here… why aren't they here?"

She stood up, frantically grabbing Samson by the shoulders.

"Please, you have to help me!" she begged. "I can't live without Yoshi and the kids!"

Samson gently released himself from her grasp.

"We'll find them." he assured. "I promise."

Sam was on his phone, cursing.

"Hisako's phone won't connect." he remarked. "Either they're off planet, or scattered across the globe." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "As smart as Donnie is, why the hell did he never think ahead and get international coverage?"

"Either way, we have work to do." Samson insisted. "Call Mortu and have him begin a worldwide sweep."

"Right." Sam nodded. "Maybe we'll even drudge up Bishop. I bet he's had a few hunts like this before."

"Do it." Kasumi ordered. "Anyone who may be able to help find them, get in contact."

She steeled herself, wiping her eyes and straightening. "One way or another, I'm getting my family back."

* * *

 **Two months later…**

The Hamato family was still missing, the massive search party unable to turn up any leads. The EPF and TCRI had gotten in on the search, sharing resources to try and find them. Sam had even gone through with his plan to pull Bishop from holding. All it had taken was informing him of the Turtles' absence to get him running at top efficiency. In the meantime, the Hamato Clan and Mutanimals had pulled double duty to ensure no one in New York knew of the Turtles' disappearance.

At TCRI, Sam was busy searching on a satellite cam while Kasumi was pacing behind him. Her hair was disheveled, her face was gaunt, and the dark circles under her eyes made it clear she'd gotten very little sleep. Pepperoni was with her, chirping sadly as she tried to get Kasumi to rest, going so far as to grab Kasumi's pant leg in her mouth to stop her from pacing.

"Pepperoni, let go." Kasumi urged, trying to shake free only for the little dinosaur to tighten her grip.

"I believe she's trying to tell you something." Samson said as he came in. "You've barely gotten any food or sleep since we began searching. You're going to kill yourself at this rate, Kasumi."

"I can't, Samson." Kasumi insisted. "Every time I close my eyes, all I see is every horrible what-if scenario I can come up with. It's been two months and there's no sign of any of them."

"Please, you need to get some rest." Samson pleaded.

"No." Kasumi said firmly. "I go home, and all I can see is that Kagome isn't there. Her clothes, her gear, her stuffed toys... but _she_ isn't. And it's the same with the lair."

"Then at the very least, rest here." Samson insisted. "There are some empty quarters you can use, and I'm certain Pepperoni will accompany you."

Pepperoni chirped, but Kasumi was still reluctant.

"Your family wouldn't be happy to know you're doing this to yourself." Sam added. "Please lay down for a bit. We'll update you if anything changes."

Kasumi sighed, the weight of her exhaustion finally hitting her.

"Fine, you win." she conceded. "Now if you'd be so kind as to catch me…"

With that, Kasumi closed her eyes and promptly collapsed on the spot. Samson caught her as Pepperoni released her leg.

"Come along, little one." he said. "Let's get Mrs. Lee somewhere comfortable."

With that, Samson gathered Kasumi up in his arms and carried her to one of the empty quarters, resting her on the bed. Kasumi fidgeted in her sleep before settling down as Samson drew the covers over her, Pepperoni climbing up on the bed and curling up next to her like a puppy. He closed the door, then leaned against the wall himself, rubbing his eyes.

"Perhaps I should take my own advice." he muttered before going to his own quarters.

As he laid back on his bed, one question was on his mind:

"Where _are_ you, Rita?"

* * *

Across town, the Hamato Clan was also dealing with the disappearance of their clanmates. Seiko was running point from the apartment, trying to keep the city safe.

"The Mutanimals have reported a string of mutagen thefts across the west side." she reported. "Any news on that front?"

"Footbot sightings out the wazoo." Tai replied. "Looks like the guys were right on the money: Shredder's gathering mutagen again."

"We'll need to put more eyes on the known Krang sites." Seiko mused. "Speaking of, any motion on Burnow Island?"

"The place is dead." Jade answered. "No Krangdroid sightings at all."

"They're probably laying low since Krang's been arrested." Hana deduced.

Erika sighed, sitting down in a chair and removing her glasses to rub her eyes.

"He's finally locked up like the animal he is." she remarked. "I thought I'd be happier hearing that news... but I'm not."

"Yeah…" Makoto agreed. "It's like the invasion all over again. I hate not knowing what's going on."

"We have to have hope." Mizuki insisted. "That's all we can do."

* * *

At Mutanimal HQ, Leatherhead had taken Hisako's disappearance the worst of them all. He had sealed himself in the panic room, roaring his head off in anger and fear. Slash wasn't much better, punching out a metal punching bag and leaving dents. The others were trying to steer clear of them for the time being, while Lindsey looked on sympathetically.

"I hate seeing them like this…" she lamented.

"They are hurting." Zog pointed out. "As are we all."

"I know, Zog." Lindsey said. "I just... I wish there was something we could do to help them."

"Right now, letting them vent is all we can do." Hob remarked.

Lindsey sighed, knowing Hob was right.

"Has Rockwell's experiment had any luck at all?" she asked.

"Well, the O'Neil girl finally woke up." Hob replied. "After a month."

"That's good." Lindsey sighed. "Are they going to try again?"

"No way!" Casey snapped.

The Mutanimals all looked up at Rockwell's lab, where Casey was chewing out April and Dr. Rockwell. They were standing in front of a large device with a large arm chair and a metal helmet connected to it with wires and tubes. It almost looked like a replica of Cerebro from _X-Men_.

"No way are you going back in that death trap!" Casey insisted.

"Casey, you know what a mess Kasumi's been." April shot back. "I can't and _won't_ just sit back and do nothing."

"I get that, believe me!" Casey said. "But using that machine once almost killed you!"

"I know my attempts to create a Cerebro Unit weren't perfect-" Rockwell began.

"You almost gave her an aneurysm!" Casey cut him off. "She's not going back in that thing!"

The Mutanimals not currently locked in emotional turmoil all gathered around the entrance to the lab, watching the drama unfold.

"Casey, I know where you're coming from, but this is not your choice. It's mine." April insisted. "If there's even a fraction of a chance we can track the guys down with this gadget, I'm taking it."

"And I've been taking the time to fine-tune the device." Rockwell assured.

"You put her in that thing and I will go Goongala on this entire lab!" Casey shouted before taking a deep breath and trying to speak rationally. "I want the guys back as much as everyone, but they wouldn't want you risking your life to bring them home."

"I know, but-" April began.

"You think they'd want to come home and find out you killed yourself tracking them down?" Casey demanded.

She was stunned, then Casey grabbed her hand.

"April, please. I'm begging you." he pleaded.

April looked conflicted at that, before Rockwell's expression steeled.

"Miss O'Neil, you're not using the unit again." he declared before sitting in it. "Because I am."

Everyone gaped at him in shock.

"Are you mental, Tyler?" Lindsey demanded. "We have no idea what that thing will do to you!"

"How do you think I fine-tuned the device after April's mishap?" Rockwell questioned. "I needed a psychic on hand, and the only one available was me."

"Doc, you're not as powerful as me." April pointed out. "Your mental abilities are, no offense, a fluke at best! If it put me in a coma, it'll kill you!"

"It's not fair you're the only one risking your life with this machine." Rockwell retorted.

April thought it over before making a decision. "What if we both use it at the same time?"

"April-?!" Casey began.

"If we're both using it, the strain on us would lessen and we'd be able to work it longer without risk." April defended. "Hisako and I do it all the time. I know what I'm talking about."

"There's a spare helmet on my table." Rockwell said. "Take it and hook it up."

April got the helmet, hooking it up.

"I don't like this…" Casey muttered.

"If it makes you feel better, you can shut it off if it gets too close to the breaking point." April offered to Casey.

Casey nodded at that. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Stop me from doing so at your own risk."

With that, April placed on the helmet before sitting back to back with Rockwell. The machine powered up, April glowing yellow and Rockwell glowing blue. Both psychics focused, trying to find anything they could.

"So far, so good." Lindsey remarked.

Mondo let out a sigh.

"Lindsey, do me a favor." he began. "Never say the words 'so far, so good.' The only time anyone ever says 'so far, so good' is right before everything blows up in his face."

The machine started sparking, the two psychics tensing in pain.

"See what I mean?!" Mondo exclaimed.

They started grimacing, the sparking getting worse.

"Alright, that does it!" Casey shouted.

He stormed over to the plug, yanking it right out of the outlet. Everything powered down as Casey rushed over and yanked the helmets off. Everything powered down as he rushed over and yanked the helmets off both of them. Rockwell rubbed his head, groaning as April did the same.

"Doc…" April let out after a minute, "Tell me you felt that too."

"The sparking of a machine that's never being turned on again?" Casey said bitterly.

"No…" Rockwell told him, shaking his head slightly. "A presence, a strong spirit. One who puts others before himself."

"A protector of the innocent." April added. "a soul as pure as the blue sky."

"Okay you two, enough of the poetic shit." Hob groaned. "What the hell did you sense?"

April and Rockwell turned to them, expressions of shock and relief on their faces.

"Leonardo." they answered.

That made everyone do a double take.

"You found Leo?" Lindsey questioned. "Where?!"

"Costa Rica." April answered. "He's protecting a small village there."

"We need to get this information to TCRI immediately!" Rockwell insisted.

"You do that." April told him as she fished her phone out of her pocket. "I'm gonna call someone a bit closer to his location."

* * *

In the heart of the Limon province of Costa Rica, the small village of Telire sat amidst the mountainous region of the rainforest on the edge of the Telire river. This was a very remote area, one that didn't see a lot of visitors outside of traders and the occasional bandit. At the moment, a band of the latter was present, but not faring well. Most of the bandits had already been chased away from the village, save for one who was thrown against a tree. The poor bandit backpedaled in panic as a katana blade was held to his throat. Holding the katana was none other than Leo, who was wearing a brown poncho with a hood over his head, shading his eyes as he glared down at his prey.

" _El Tortuga Hombre!_ " The bandit shrieked.

" **That's right.** " Leo replied in fluent Spanish. " **Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. So long as you heed my warning: Stay away from Telire. And tell all your buddies that if they even think of stepping foot in here, I'll make sure it's the last thing they do.** "

The bandit screamed before retreating out of the forest. Leo snorted, sheathing his sword before adjusting his poncho. With that, he grabbed the bandit's stolen loot, making his way back to the village. A crowd was gathered when he returned, and the people cheered when he threw the loot into their midst. Shouts of praise and thanks rang through the air as a young woman with black hair and a kind smile approached him.

"You've done it again." she said. "We can't thank you enough."

"No need to thank me, Maria." Leo assured. "I just do what's right."

"Your Spanish has gotten better as well." Maria complimented. "One would think you were a native speaker."

"People say the same about my Japanese." Leo recalled. "Guess I have a knack for languages."

"So it would seem." Maria mused. "Come, I have tamales steaming. They'll be ready soon."

Leo nodded and followed her. Once they were done eating, they soon heard an engine approach.

"More already?" Leo sighed. "Damn bandits are just too dumb to quit."

Leo drew his sword, diving for the bushes as a Jeep pulled up to the village. A man in an explorer's outfit, complete with pith hat, came out. He had a thick red beard and long red hair in a short ponytail.

" **Excuse me!** " he called. " **My name is Augustus O'Neil! I'm here looking for a friend of my niec** e."

Leo blinked in surprise. After a minute, he emerged from the bushes.

"That'd be me." he said.

The man turned, his eyes widening.

"Well, I'll be." he remarked. "You really are a talking turtle."

"And you must be April's Uncle Augie." Leo replied. "She mentioned you before."

"That's me." Augie answered. "I gotta say, she was rather adamant that I come get you ASAP. Seems you're well missed back in New York."

"I would've gone for the nearest airport, but I didn't wanna risk getting lost in the jungle." Leo explained.

"Pretty smart." Augie remarked. "You ended up quite literally in the middle of nowhere."

"I see." said Leo. "Just give me a minute, and I'll be ready to go."

He went into Maria's house, packing his stuff before bowing to her politely.

"Thank you for your hospitality." he said gratefully.

"You're welcome back anytime." Maria replied, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Leo turned red, but nonetheless smiled.

"See you around." he told her before going out and getting into the Jeep. With that, they pulled out and went on their way.

"What all did April tell you?" Leo asked.

"Long story short, you're not the only member of your family that was scattered to the winds." Augie replied.

Leo's hands gripped his poncho nervously. "I was afraid of that."

"Only your mom made it back to New York." Augie went on. "She's had all your pals searching the globe the past two months."

"Everyone… even Sensei." A look of horror crossed Leo's face. "Where did they end up? They could be hurt!"

"Relax." Augie soothed. "You've got a lot of people lookin'. Besides, we found you, didn't we?"

Suddenly, a satellite radio began squawking.

" _Augie!_ " came a female voice. " _Augie, this is Sylvia! Come in!_ "

Augie pressed a button.

"Augie here." he said. "What have you got?"

" _You know how I've been in contact with the various tribes down in the Amazon?_ " Sylvia asked. " _Well, I found someone living among them. A Japanese girl by the looks of her. Says her name's Karai._ "

Leo perked up. "That's one of my sisters!"

"10-4, Sylvia." Augie replied. "See if you can get that girl to one of the outposts. Preferably close to the Central American border. I've got one of her brothers with me now."

" _On it._ " Sylvia answered. " _See you in a bit._ "

With that, the call ended.

"Karai ended up in the Amazon…" Leo mused.

"Yep." Augie nodded. "Looks like we'll be making a detour before heading stateside."

* * *

At TCRI, Kasumi had awoken, and was sitting in the computer room with Sam, scratching Pepperoni's head when Casey ran in. Kasumi turned to him.

"Please tell me you found something." she pleaded.

"Yeah!" Casey exclaimed. "April and Dr. Rockwell found Leo! He was in Costa Rica!"

"Leonardo?!" Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. He's safe."

"None of the others were with him?" Sam asked.

"Not that they could tell." Casey replied. "So I guess they really were scattered."

That was when April came skidding in.

"But not scattered enough." she added. "Uncle Augie's got Leo, and he got a lead on Karai!"

"Miwa?" Kasumi asked. "Where is she?"

"There've been sightings of her with a tribe of natives in the Amazon." April explained. "One of Uncle Augie's friends on an Amazonian study expedition found her. He said they're going to meet her at a research outpost, then he's bringing both of them home."

Sam smiled at that. "Well, things are looking up."

* * *

At the research outpost, Karai was taking a hot shower as Sylvia, an older woman in hiking gear, grabbed her some clean clothes.

"So the tribe found you trapped in quicksand and rescued you, then took you in while you healed from your injuries." she remarked.

"Basically, yeah." Karai confirmed. "I fell quite a ways before face planting in that quicksand. If they hadn't shown up, I'd be dead."

She let out a sigh of happiness as she washed her hair. "God, I feel like I'm in Heaven. Two months without a hot shower and soap…"

"Believe me, I understand." Sylvia agreed. "Still, try not to take too long. The water heater's not the best here."

Once Karai felt clean again, she got dressed and took a seat with Sylvia.

"So Augie found one of my brothers, you said?" she asked.

"That's what he told me." Sylvia confirmed. "He's been asking us and all the other research stations in South America to keep our eyes peeled for 'anything out of place'. I certainly say you qualify."

After a while, a Jeep pulled up. Sylvia smiled at the sight.

"Here's Augie now." she said.

Karai ran to the window, seeing Leo in the passenger seat. Not wasting time, she opened the window and dove out. Leo caught her and they both ended up on the ground. After a minute, Leo collected himself, getting up and offering her a hand.

"It's a long way from the city to just drop in." he quipped.

"Yeah, I know." Karai replied. "God, it's good to see you."

They embraced for several minutes before parting.

"So what's the sitch?" Karai asked.

"Augie gave me the cliffs' notes." Leo began. "Kasumi ended up home alone. She's had TCRI and the EPF turning over every rock on the planet looking for us."

"And we're the first two to be found?" Karai questioned.

"Apparently." said Leo.

Karai let out a shaky sigh. "You think they're okay? The others and Dad?"

"Of course they are." Leo insisted. "We ended up okay."

"I almost drowned in quicksand." Karai pointed out. "Lucky for me, the local tribe fished me out."

"Ended up in a Costa Rica village." Leo told her. "I was waiting for a trade caravan to come through. Augie found me first."

"Well, now that he's found us, I'd say it's time to go home." Karai decided, the two walking back to the Jeep.

"I couldn't agree more." said Leo.

* * *

At TCRI's private airstrip, Kasumi was waiting in bated breath as a plane came into view. The plane's doors barely had time to open before the two ninjas jumped out. They dove off the stairway, tackling their mother figure. Samson kept them from falling over as they tearfully hugged.

"Leonardo…" Kasumi wept. "Miwa…"

"Kasumi…" Leo managed.

"Mom…" Karai let out.

After a minute, they parted, wiping their eyes.

"Welcome home." Kasumi said with a smile.

"Good to be home." Leo replied.

"Are we really the only ones you've found?" Karai asked.

Kasumi nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately. We've come across many rumors and false leads, but none that have panned out into anything concrete."

Leo's expression steeled in determination.

"Then we have work to do." he declared.

* * *

The two ninjas returned to TCRI with Kasumi, where Mortu, Samson, and Sam greeted them warmly.

"Welcome home, you two." Mortu greeted.

A door opened, and everyone turned; Leo and Karai blinked in surprise to see a figure in wearing a latex turtle suit resembling Leo. The figure looked at them, gaping.

"So Sam wasn't just jerking my chain." he remarked before unmasking to reveal the face of Tai, his hair plastered to his head with sweat.

"Tai?" Leo asked. "What's with the suit? You look like someone made a 90s movie about us."

"Well, someone had to keep the criminals from learning that the Turtles were missing." Tai explained. "I drew the short straw today."

"So you've been running around fighting crime in turtle costumes?" Karai asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Tai confirmed. "April's posed as Hisako when it was convenient."

He sighed. "Can I just say wearing turtle makeup and latex while fighting crime is a nightmare? I must've lost at least ten pounds in sweat."

"Well, you're certainly dedicated." Leo mused.

"Hey, we do what we have to do." Tai replied.

 **-X-**

While the ninjas got caught up, Bishop ran point on the investigation.

"Have there been any leads on that reptile-man story in Korea?" he asked.

"No, sir." a technician replied. "It was just a hoax."

"Damn…" Bishop cursed. "I'm getting sick of all these hoaxes."

"Dr. Bennett is following up on the stories about a giant rat in Moscow." the technician informed him. "It definitely sounds like Hamato Yoshi."

"Even so, make sure any agents who do approach proceed with caution." Bishop warned. "The last thing we need is another Tesso incident."

* * *

In Moscow, a blizzard had struck, forcing many people indoors. Many still braved the cold, either by necessity or lack of choice. One such hapless soul was bundled in rags and blankets, a scarf covering their face. He was huddled in an alleyway, shivering violently. After a few minutes, he heard someone coming and ducked for cover. As he peeked out, he saw a pair of people in heavy coats walking by. The figure's eyes went wide as he recognized the style of the coat: it matched the Guardians at TCRI. Eventually, they stopped, the woman in the group turning to the man.

" **You'd think it'd be much easier to find a giant rat in this city, Vlad.** " she remarked in Russian.

" **Reports did say Hamato Yoshi was a master at hiding himself, Nat.** " the man, Vlad, remarked. " **We just need to keep looking.** "

While the figure did not understand what the two were saying, the words "Hamato Yoshi" rang with familiarity, and caused the figure to gasp. It descended gracefully from its perch, proceeding to follow them, keeping at a safe distance as they continued their search.

" **Any ideas where he may be?** " Nat asked.

" **Considering the hostile nature of our country, he would no doubt keep to the shadows.** " Vlad mused. " **Staying out of sight as much as possible.** "

He slowly turned to the shadows. " **It's not polite to sneak up on people, comrade."**

Realizing he was found out, the figure attempted to flee, but Nat intercepted and knocked him down. His scarf came loose on impact, revealing the face of none other than Splinter. They stopped short.

"Wait…" Vlad said in English. "Hamato Yoshi?"

Splinter sat up. "Yes."

"My apologies." Nat offered him a hand up. "We didn't know it was you."

"Let us make it up to you with warm meal." Vlad offered. "Then, we send you home, yes?"

Splinter looked beyond relieved at the offer. Still, he was careful.

"First, tell me your names." he requested.

"I am Vladimir Krylova." Vlad replied. "This is my partner, Natalia Rossovich. As you may have guessed, we're Russian TCRI branch."

"I recognized your coats." Splinter nodded. "I was going to follow you and see if my hunch was correct."

A strong wind blew through the street, forcing Splinter to retreat deeper into his layers of rags and blankets.

"Let us get out of blizzard before we all catch cold." Natalia insisted.

Splinter just nodded, following the two agents out of the street.

* * *

In New York, Samson got off the phone, a big smile on his face.

"Hamato Yoshi has been officially recovered!" He declared.

"Dad's been found?!" Karai exclaimed with a grin.

"He was found by the Russian branch." Samson explained. "He's got a chill and is apparently malnourished, but he's alive and they're putting him on the transmat now."

They hurried to the transmat just as Splinter was materializing. He was a bit haggard, his fur caked with frost and his face gaunt from hunger and exhaustion, but that seemed to melt slightly at the sight of Leo and Karai. The two immediately hurried toward their father, embracing him tightly.

"My… children." he managed, holding them both tightly as they sank to their knees on the transmat. After several minutes, they parted, and Kasumi stepped forward, a smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes.

"Welcome back, Yoshi." she said.

Splinter stood up carefully.

"The Russian Guardians told me you were heading the search for us all the past two months." he recalled.

Kasumi shrugged. "Well, if you can't count on a friend to comb every area of the planet to find you after a teleporter accident, what kind of friend are they?"

Splinter smiled at that, before he stumbled forward, passing out. Kasumi quickly darted forward and caught him.

"Let's get Yoshi to bed." she insisted. "He definitely needs some rest."

"Agreed." Leo said with a nod.

With that, Leo and Kasumi carried Splinter to one of the spare quarters, laying him out on the bed.

* * *

In a small tech shop in Hong Kong, the store owner was sitting behind his counter reading a newspaper. The door to his shop rang as hurried footsteps approached. He barely had time to lower the paper before someone slammed several wadded up Yuans onto the counter.

"Give me the cheapest phone you can give me and an international coverage card!" the figure requested.

The owner looked up at the figure, finding himself looking into the eyes of Donatello, clad in a technician's uniform that was covered in grease.

"Uh…" he began.

"Hurry up!" Donnie snapped. "I have a very important call to make!"

At the sound of his urgency, the owner quickly grabbed the requested items, handing them out to Donnie before counting the Yuans.

"This will cover the cost nicely." he assured.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Donnie said politely. "Have a good day."

He rushed out of the store, finishing everything he needed before dialling the number…

* * *

In TCRI, Leo was putting a warm washcloth on Splinter's head when he hears Splinter's T-Phone ringing. He fished it out of Splinter's pocket, seeing an unknown number from Hong Kong before answering.

"Hello?" he asked.

" _Leo?_ " came Donnie's voice.

Leo's eyes widened. "Donnie?!"

He quickly rushed out of the quarters.

"Everyone!" he called out. "Donnie just called!"

He put him on speaker at that.

" _Finally_." Donnie sighed. " _Working my shell off in Hong Kong to buy a phone and international coverage pays off!_ "

"Yeah, speaking of that," Tai began, "why the hell would you not get international coverage for your T-Phones?!"

" _How was I supposed to know we'd ever be in a situation like this?_ " Donnie defended.

"Says the guy who whipped up a submarine and tunneler on the off chance we'd need to go underwater or underground." Tai shot back.

" _...Point taken._ " Donnie conceded. " _Anyway, why did Leo answer Sensei's phone? Is he there?_ "

"He is." Leo confirmed. "He's just a little sick. He ended up in Russia and spent the past two months freezing his tail off in the streets. He'll be okay, though."

" _Good._ " Donnie sighed. " _Who's all there?_ "

"Kasumi ended back home alone." Leo replied. "I wound up in Costa Rica, and Karai in the Amazon. The two of us and Sensei just got back."

" _That's all?_ " Donnie asked.

"Yeah." Leo confirmed. "We could use your brains to help us out."

As this was going on, Sam had been typing away on the computer.

"Got a lock on his phone signal." he reported. "We can transmat him in."

"Transporting now." Honeycutt declared, pressing the button.

Almost immediately, Donnie appeared on the transmat, phone still in hand. Leo and Karai quickly hugged him, which he happily returned.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Karai asked.

"I've spent the past few months doing odd tech jobs around Hong Kong for cash." Donnie explained.

"Why not just get a card for your T-Phone?" Leo questioned.

"Because it fell off Nina Tower when I was spat out." Donnie replied. "I'm lucky I didn't go splat."

With that, he clapped his hands. "Okay, first things first. I need to update our T-Phones. International coverage and all."

"Agreed." said Leo. "I'll be damned if we end up separated like this again."

* * *

About a week later, Splinter had fully recovered from his cold and was back to his old self. Unfortunately, no other Hamato Clan members had been recovered. One day found Leo and Karai kicking back in the TV room at TCRI to take a break, Leo listlessly flicking through channels. Donnie came wandering in, a pizza in hand.

"You know, we have a TV at home." he pointed out.

"Home's too empty." Karai replied. "Without Raph's outbursts, Mikey's pranks… it's just not the same."

Donnie nodded solemnly at that. Eventually, Leo came across a show featuring a muscular woman with glasses and purple hair.

"Oh, boy." Donnie sighed. "This show?"

"What about it?" Leo asked.

"The Monster Hunter." Donnie replied. "It's a cryptid show hosted by a crackpot wannabe scientist named Abigail Finn."

"Like that Marlin guy?" Karai questioned.

"Yep." Donnie confirmed.

" _Hello, all you monster hunters!_ " Finn declared. " _I'm Abigail Finn, and today we're in the heart of the Australian Outback, not far from Ayers Rock. For the past two months, a mysterious cryptid has been roaming the desert, attacking both man and beast alike. It's so hostile and territorial that even the dingos flee from it. However, we've managed to catch some amateur footage of the beast. Viewer discretion is advised._ "

A shaky cam video of some hunters began playing. Suddenly, a figure jumped out of nowhere, attacking them before something stabbed at the camera, cutting the footage. Leo squinted at the screen, noticing something familiar about the figure. He hit rewind, playing the footage again.

"Hey, guys," he began, "Is it just me, or does this cryptid look like…"

He paused the footage just before the stab, revealing the culprit to be a Japanese sai.

"RAPH!" all three exclaimed.

They quickly hurried to the computer room, explaining everything to the others.

"So Raph's in Australia, being hunted by that wack-a-doo Abigail Finn?" Sam questioned.

"He is." Leo confirmed. "Abigail said that they were near Ayers Rock."

"I'll get in contact with the Australian branch." Sam assured. "We need to get to Raph before Finn does."

"I'm more worried about what'll happen to Finn if she gets to him first." Karai remarked.

"Then we better hurry," said Samson. "Raphael is not someone I would like to leave out there alone."

* * *

Out in the outback, the aforementioned Turtle was perched in a tree. He had a stolen pith helmet, several stolen canteens, and a satchel of stolen provisions. He loomed in the leaves on the tree, scanning the horizon for Finn and her crew. Eventually, he caught sight of Finn's van approaching, sighing.

"Damn it…" he cursed. "Not even Leo is this persistent."

He looked around for an escape route, but saw the trees are too spread apart. By the time he reached one, he'd be spotted.

"And I had to pick the one tree without another in jumping distance." he grumbled. "I really hate this place."

Suddenly, another van comes roaring into view from behind him, turning with the door towards him in Finn's path. The door opened, a figure in a Guardian coat motioning for him to get in. Raph dove in, the doors slamming behind him as the van took off. He quickly had his sai out, facing the others in the van.

"As much as I appreciate the rescue," he began, "who are you and why are you helping me?"

The man who waved him in tipped his hat politely.

"Name's Steve, mate." he greeted. "We're with the local TCRI branch."

"There's a TCRI here?" Raph questioned before pocketing his sai and flopping on the ground, facepalming. "Ugh, of course! How could I have forgotten?!"

"Forgotten what, exactly?" Steve questioned.

"That TCRI is international." Raph explained. "I mean, Kasumi's husband worked for the Japanese branch. I spent two months running around this frickin' wasteland for nothing. No offense."

"Ey, the outback ain't for everyone." Steve replied. "Now, let's get you back to HQ and back to the States."

* * *

In New York, Sam came into the computer room, having just gotten off the phone.

"Raph's in TCRI custody." he reported.

"Phew." Donnie sighed. "That was a bit too close."

"That's five down." Sam remarked. "We just need four more for a full set."

"Full set of what?" came a familiar voice.

Everyone froze before whirling around to see Mikey standing there with a plaid jacket and a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, guys." he greeted. "Sorry I'm late."

He was almost immediately tackled to the ground by his siblings, letting out a laugh as they held him.

"Wow." he remarked. "I knew I'd be missed, but I didn't expect this much."

They all backed off, letting Mikey get up.

"Where have you been?!" Donnie demanded.

"Getting my kicks on Route 66." Mikey replied. "I ended up crash landing in Canada. Once I figured out which way was up, I started heading down. Hopped the border and started hiking back to New York."

"So you've been hitchhiking back home this whole time?" Karai asked.

Donnie shrugged. "The simplest solution is usually the best one."

"Occasionally, a trucker would give me a ride to the next stop." Mikey went on before perking up. "Oh! Did you know that truck stop gas stations have showers? Pretty good ones too."

"I do now." Leo replied. "And to answer your question, you weren't the only one who got warped away. Kasumi ended up back here alone."

"Oh." Mikey let out. "So… who's still missing?"

"Hisako, Kagome, and Vee." Karai replied.

"We just found Raph." Donnie added. "He's on his way back from Australia."

"Oh, man." Mikey grinned. "I'm gonna have so much fun with that."

He put on a fake Australian accent. "G'day, mate. Welcome home. Dinner's on the barbie if yer hungry."

Donnie sighed. "I can't believe we missed you."

"It's a good thing we're in America, Mikey." Leo deadpanned. "'Cause if we were in Australia, that accent would be considered a felony."

 **-X-**

Sometime later, Raph was transmatted in. The siblings all shared hugs, Raph returning the gestures with noogies and grins.

"Man, it's good to see you guys." he said happily.

"G'day, bro." Mikey said in the Australian accent. "Welcome back to the states. I got some shrimp on the barbie if you're hungry."

Raph made as if to slap Mikey, but instead clapped him on the back.

"I missed you, Mikey." he remarked before turning to Leo. "Knowing our luck, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say I wasn't the only one who was sent to the ends of the Earth."

"Costa Rica." said Leo.

"Amazon." Karai added.

"China." Donnie included.

"Canada." Mikey cut in.

"I myself ended up in Russia." Splinter concluded, coming in.

"Master Splinter!" Raph exclaimed, running over and hugging him.

"Welcome home, my son." Splinter said happily, the two embracing for several minutes before parting.

"Vee, Hisako, and Kagome are still out there." Leo informed Raph. "TCRI and the EPF are leaving no stone unturned."

"How's Kagome one of the hardest to find?" Karai questioned. "She's a model and the daughter of a CEO. You think someone would have found her."

Samson entered at that moment, talking on the phone.

"Apparently, someone did." he reported. "Someone in London attempted to use her credit card to buy a plane ticket. However, she was arrested for identity theft due to a lack of a passport. She claimed to be Kagome Lee, and I just got ahold of the mugshot."

He held it out, showing a tired and clearly pissed off Kagome.

"Kagome's in jail?!" Raph exclaimed. "We gotta get her out!"

Kasumi was stone-faced as she picked up a phone.

"Where is she being held?" she questioned.

"Belmarsh." Samson replied.

Kasumi held up a finger. "One moment."

* * *

In London, Kagome was sitting in her cell, bouncing a rubber ball off the wall. As she did, two guards approached the door, drawing her attention.

"The charges against you have been dropped." one of them said. "You've been released."

"About time." Kagome remarked.

The cell door was unlocked, and Kagome walked out. Not long after, her personal effects were returned to her and she walked out of the prison, giving a big stretch. A car was waiting for her, a London branch TCRI Guardian waiting for her.

"So, how high up did my mom call?" Kagome asked as she got in the back seat. "The warden? The police commissioner?"

"The Prime Minister." the Guardian replied.

Kagome blinked in surprise.

"...Yeah, that sounds like Mom." she said after a minute.

* * *

Back at New York, Sam was once again on the satellite cam, now scanning Scotland.

"You do realize that the chances of picking out a single person with a satellite camera is astronomical at best?" Donnie asked.

"Not when paired with facial recognition software." Bishop replied.

Sam sighed. "Honestly, you'd think giant turtles and whatnot would be easy to spot either way."

"You'd think so, but we managed to hide from humans for fifteen years." Donnie reminded him.

"I found you." Bishop pointed out.

"We'd gone public by that point." Raph replied. "That doesn't count."

Sam zoomed in on one group, revealing it to be a caravan of Gypsies out in the wilds of Scotland, dancing and singing around a bonfire. He stopped short when a seemingly familiar figure caught his eye.

"Wait a sec…" he let out.

Everyone perked, gathering around the screen as facial recognition did its work. Several unfamiliar faces popped up, then one very familiar face.

"Hisako!" they all screamed.

Indeed, the screen showed Hisako dancing around a fire with the Gypsies, seemingly smiling and laughing while dressed in a white crop top with a long, green skirt and several pieces of handmade jewelry, a green scarf tied around her head. A familiar black lab also jumped and danced along too.

"So Hisako and Midnight have been with a Gypsy clan all this time?" Sam pondered.

"Technically, the correct term is Romani." Donnie began. "'Gypsy' was a racial slur used by white people back in-"

"Okay, save the history lesson." Sam cut him off.

"How did she manage to keep Midnight with her?" Mikey wondered.

"I don't care how." Raph replied. "I'm just glad she didn't end up somewhere bad. Much less somewhere bad alone."

They examined Hisako's happy expression as she danced.

"About time the universe cut her a break." Leo remarked.

"Where's the nearest town to their location?" Bishop asked.

Sam typed for a few minutes, the camera zooming out.

"Edinburgh." he reported at last.

"Given the average traveling distance of a tribe that size, they should be there in a day or two." Donnie calculated.

"I'll reroute Kagome's plane." Kasumi decided. "They can pick Hisako up as well and bring both girls home."

* * *

In Scotland, Hisako finished her dance and took a seat next to an older Romani woman with long dark hair, dressed in an outfit similar to hers with a hooded red cloak.

"Enjoying yourself, Hisako?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Hisako confirmed. "God, Yes."

Midnight trotted over, tail wagging happily. Hisako petted her, adjusting the green handkerchief around her collar.

"These past few weeks have been like a dream." Hisako went on, sighing before looking at the woman. "I know I say this everyday, but thank you for helping me and Midnight, Nadia. I'd probably still be wandering Scotland if it weren't for you and your clan."

"It's no trouble, child." Nadia assured.

"You don't understand." Hisako insisted. "Normally, I'd be terrified. I'd be scared every minute of being away from my family. But here? I feel like I don't have to be afraid. I know I'll see them again, and I'll have some good stories to tell them for once."

Nadia smiled at that. "Well, then it's an honor to contribute to your stories."

Several children ran over to Hisako, cheering and jumping.

"Do the magic!" they pleaded. "Do the magic!"

Hisako laughed, then used her powers to make the children fly. They all laughed and screamed in delight. Hisako herself was smiling as she did so, a feeling of happiness and light in her heart that she hadn't felt in a long time.

 **-X-**

The next day, the caravan arrived in Edinburgh.

"We'll stop for lunch first." Nadia informed Hisako. "Then we'll go see about finding this TCRI you mentioned."

"Sounds like a plan." Hisako agreed.

After they ate, Nadia and Hisako look around, and sure enough, they eventually found a TCRI building.

"There it is." Hisako declared.

"And you are certain they will get you home?" Nadia asked.

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt." Hisako assured.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me tagging along."

Hisako gasped, slowly turning around to see Kagome standing behind her.

"K-Kagome?" she managed.

Kagome waved. "Hey, sis."

A green halo yanked her off her feet and into Hisako's arms. Kagome smiled, returning the hug before they parted.

"Cute outfit." she remarked.

Hisako grinned. "Thank you."

"So, you are Kagome." Nadia remarked. "Hisako has spoken often of you. I am Nadia."

Kagome bowed to her politely. "Nice to meet you."

"So…" Hisako began, "you gonna make me ask?"

"I just flew in from London." Kagome replied.

"London?" Hisako asked.

"Spent two months in jail for stealing my own identity." Kagome added.

Hisako snorted, covering her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, man…" she let out. "Just how high did Kasumi call when she found out?"

"The Prime Minister himself." Kagome answered.

Hisako's eyes went wide at that. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

"Exactly what I said." said Kagome. "Anyway, after TCRI found you on a satellite cam, the plane went this way so we could go home together."

"Well then…" Hisako hooked arms with Kagome. "Let's go home."

* * *

The portal shimmered to life as both Hisako and Kagome returned to New practically materialized by the girls, grabbing Kagome and hugging her tightly.

"My baby girl…" she let out tearfully.

"Hi, Mom." Kagome greeted.

"What am I, chopped calamari?" Hisako joked.

Kasumi immediately turned to her, giving her a hug as well

"Missed you too." Hisako said, returning the hug.

The Turtles then came in, dogpiling Hisako as Splinter hugged Kagome. Raph then reached out, pulling Kagome into the dogpile.

"Turtle pile." Hisako sighed. "I missed this. Though breathing would be nice."

She gently pushed everyone off of her, standing up. "So, where's my heroic rescuer?"

On cue, Sam stepped in, giving her a soft smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." he said.

"It's alright." Hisako assured, going over and giving him a kiss. "It was worth the wait."

"Hey sis, before you get too comfy, you and I need to head to Mutanimal HQ." Raph cut in. "Our buddies ain't doing so hot with us MIA."

Hisako nodded before turning to Sam.

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up." he assured. "Leatherhead needs you more than I do right now."

"Awww, no berserker rage for little ol' me?" Hisako teased.

Sam gave her a light punch on the shoulder. "Just go."

With that, Hisako and Raph departed.

"Alright," Leo began, "Vee's the only one left. Any luck?"

"Doc Bennett's chasing sightings of a turtle creature in India." Sam replied.

"Maybe she found a Guru and is becoming one with everything." Mikey offered.

"Mikey, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Raph scoffed.

* * *

In India, Vee was in a deep meditation, sitting opposite a man in monk robes. She wore similar robes, the two of them just focusing on their breathing and chi. After several minutes of this, something made them both straighten slightly.

"You sense that, Guru Hajik?" Vee questioned.

"Indeed." He replied, opening his eyes and rising to his feet. "It seems we have guests."

They turned to see a man in a Guardian coat enter.

"Hamato Venus, I presume?" he questioned.

"I am." Vee replied. "You with TCRI?"

"I am, yes." the Guardian answered. "Call me Nadeem. I'm here to take you home."

"I greatly appreciate it." Vee said with a smile before turning to the Guru with a bow. "Guru Hajik."

"You were an excellent student, Venus." Hajik said, bowing back. "May we meet again someday."

"Same to you." Vee replied.

* * *

Some time later, the transmat chamber sprang to life, and Vee materialized before her family.

"See? Guru!" Mikey boasted. "Told ya!"

"Reunion now, argument later." Leo cut in.

With that, they all embraced Vee.

"I knew you'd find me." Vee said once they parted.

"Please tell me you didn't seriously find a Guru." Raph requested.

"More like I came crashing through his roof." Vee clarified. "Almost cracked my shell in two. But once I healed up, he took me in as a student."

"At least you were safe." Leo remarked.

"And now, we are all home once again." Splinter added.

"Y'know what, this calls for a celebration." Mikey declared. "Who's up for an XL pizza from Antonio's while we trade stories?"

"I can't think of a better idea." Kasumi agreed.

* * *

At Antonio's, they had an entire party room to themselves, three massive pizzas in front of them as they talked and laughed.

"I'm telling you, truckers are the most awesomest guys ever!" Mikey insisted. "They gave me directions and lifts to truck stops. A few even bought me lunch occasionally."

"Sounds like you had fun." Leo remarked.

"I did!" Mikey agreed. "It was so awesome!"

"So what about you, Hisako?" Raph asked. "You looked like you had a blast in Scotland."

"I did." Hisako confirmed. "Midnight and I ended up in a Scottish marsh. Once we pulled ourselves out, we wandered around for a few hours before Nadia found us. She gave us warm food and a place to rest."

"You've needed a break like that for a long time, sis." Donnie said with a smile. "I'm glad you finally got it."

"Same here." said Hisako. "And I am so keeping the dress."

"Well, it is cute." Vee admitted.

"I think so, too." Hisako agreed.

"Better than prison orange." Kagome mused. "Not a good look for me."

She sighed. "In retrospect, trying to buy a plane ticket using my credit card in a foreign country with no passport wasn't my brightest idea."

"I'm just angry that it took me two months to get you out." said Kasumi.

"I imagine the Prime Minister got an earful." Kagome remarked.

"We heard her ranting and screaming at him from across the building." Mikey informed her.

"I was _not_ letting my baby have a record." Kasumi said firmly. "Not on my watch."

"Not much to say on my end." Leo remarked. "I ended up in a remote Costa Rican village, and helped defend it from bandits. Picked up Spanish pretty fast."

"That's not all you picked up, from what I heard." Karai cut in.

"What do you mean?" Leo questioned.

"April's uncle told me about how that girl kissed you before you left." Karai teased with a smirk.

"Oooooh…" everyone let out.

"Leo's got a girlfriend!" Mikey teased. "Leo's got a girlfriend!"

"Shut up!" Leo snapped, turning red. "Maria just let me stay in her spare room while I was there."

"Maria?" Hisako asked. "Pretty name."

She smirked. "And a pretty face, too."

"Change of subject, now." Leo said sternly, embarrassed.

"Aw, come on." Vee teased.

"NOW!" Leo shouted.

"Well, I just did odd jobs around Hong Kong." Donnie began. "Can't really say much else aside from that. Which reminds me: the new T-Phones are just about ready. Increased durability, and international coverage included."

"Aw yeah!" Mikey cheered.

"Wish I could say we all had fun." Raph said flatly. "I was on the run from Abigail Finn in the Outback, and from what I heard, Sensei practically froze his butt off in Russia."

"My situation was delicate." Splinter explained. "Russia was not as accepting as other places, and it is the dead of winter there. Most of my time was spent in and out of soup kitchens to survive."

Mikey slid Splinter another piece of cheese pizza, which he took gratefully.

"My time in the Amazon wasn't too bad." Karai began. "Except for landing in a pit of quicksand when the portal spat me out."

"Yikes." Kagome winced.

"I would've gone under if that tribe hadn't found me and pulled me out." Karai went on.

"I'm just glad one of Augustus' friends found you." Kasumi told her.

"Yeah." Karai agreed. "Gave the tribesmen a fright."

"Well, all in all, we had quite the experience." said Vee.

"Agreed." Hisako declared. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I think we're all gonna be turtle piling in my room for… a week?"

Murmurs of consent sounded, after which Leo raised his glass of soda.

"Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home." he announced.

They all clinked glasses before continuing their meal, happy to be in each other's company once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Spanish for "the Turtle Man."

And there we have it. A big thank you to Author of the Insane for giving me this idea.

Please R&R. Until next time


	168. Steroid Case

**Chapter 167: Steroid Case**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the Hamato family returned from their involuntary world tour. With things having settled down for the time being, on the night of the full moon, Splinter and Kasumi had gathered the clan for a special initiation. April knelt before them while the others stood off to the side, Splinter holding a tanto and Kasumi a folded up outfit.

"April O'Neil," Splinter began, holding up the tanto, "this tanto represents the dragon: strong, fierce, intelligent. A dragon not only relies on its physical strength, but its keen intellect as well. Be at one in spirit and body. Be like the dragon."

April bowed to them, and with that, Kasumi offered her the outfit, a black jumpsuit with yellow stripes down the arms and sides, while Splinter offered the tanto.

"April, it is with great pride that we declare you a full-fledged kunoichi of the Hamato Clan." Kasumi said with a smile.

April took both and bowed respectfully as the gathered clan cheered.

"Congrats, April." Donnie said, patting her on the back.

"You've earned this." Leo added.

"This calls for a celebration." Mikey declared. "Who wants ice cream?"

Everyone cheered at that, then they all went running out of the lair, April keeping up with them easily.

* * *

At the local ice cream parlor, the gang helped themselves to their frozen treats and sat down. Hisako was in the midst of smothering hers in hot fudge as Mikey tried out his latest joke.

"Okay, here we go." he began. "So a pirate walks into a bar, and he's got a ship's steering wheel attached to his crotch. The bartender sees it and asks, 'What's with the wheel, Captain?', and the pirate says, 'Arr, it's drivin' me nuts!'"

He laughed, while everyone else sans April just rolled their eyes.

"Man, this is so much fun." April remarked, smiling. "I missed this."

"Mikey's brain cell-killing puns?" Vee questioned, getting a glare from the Turtle in question.

"Just being with you guys." April clarified. "Two months without you all was awful."

"We're glad to be home too." said Leo.

Hisako finally placed the bottle of chocolate back, now half-empty.

"Jeez." Karai quipped. "Have a little ice cream with your chocolate."

"Hey, I like my chocolate." Hisako defended. "And this place's hot fudge is the best."

About that time, the shop owner suddenly called out from the back.

"Get outta here, you bum!" he shouted. "Go!"

"Please, I just need to talk to the Turtles!" a familiar voice pleaded.

"I said beat it!" the owner snapped.

Donnie perked up.

"Hang on." he said. "That sounded like Mick."

They went out. Sure enough, it was Mick being shouted at by the owner.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted. "Back off, man! He's a person just like you!"

"Just get him out of here." the owner growled. "I don't want his kind in my-"

He was cut off by a plopping noise as Hisako's bowl of ice cream hit him in the face.

"Oops." Hisako let out in mock innocence.

Donnie went over to Mick, who looked frantic and shaken.

"Donnie, you gotta help!" he pleaded. "Something's gone wrong. We're all disappearing!"

"You need to calm down, Mick." Donnie urged. "Just take a deep breath and relax."

Mick did so, but before he could explain, the owner pulled the bowl off of his face.

"I told you to get him-!" he began before April's ice cream cut him off this time.

"Let's leave this place." Leo decided, the group exiting and barely hiding their disgust at the shop owner.

"He accepts mutants, but not bums." Raph spat. "Jackass."

"Worry about that later." Donnie insisted. "Mick, what were you saying about everyone disappearing?"

"The community's been getting smaller and smaller." Mick explained. "Louie was first, then Sasha, and even Colin and his boys. They're all just up and disappearing!"

"Definitely sounds fishy." Leo mused. "Do you know where they vanished?"

"There's a new homeless shelter that opened up." Mick replied. "Everyone who disappeared went there. Normally we'd think they'd found somewhere to rest, but this is different. None of them are ever seen again."

"We better look into this." April insisted.

"Mick, get back to the community and tell them to steer clear of the shelter." Donnie ordered.

"Way ahead of you." Mick assured before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Donnie. "Here's the address."

Donnie took the paper. "Whatever's happening, we'll put a stop to it."

Mick nodded at that before taking his leave. As they prepared to leave, Mikey was spray painting something on the wall of the building.

"What are you doing?" Raph questioned.

"Making sure everyone knows that this joint sucks eggs." Mikey replied. "And… voilà."

He stepped back to admire his handiwork (1). Raph whistled.

"Where did you even learn that kind of language?" he asked.

"From you." Mikey said matter-of-factly.

"Let's go!" Leo snapped impatiently.

* * *

The address Mick gave Donnie led them to a rather simplistic building in the middle of Hell's Kitchen.

"So this is the place." Leo said. "Let's scope it out, see what's going on."

They looked the place over from all angles, eventually converging back on a rooftop.

"Seems pretty unassuming from out here." Kagome remarked.

"Unassuming on the outside, but a horror show on the inside." Mikey deadpanned.

"Hisako, maybe you and I can try and get a feel for what's inside." April suggested.

"Worth a shot." Hisako agreed.

They linked hands and focused, mentally searching every corner of the interior.

"Nothing." they reported before releasing their hands.

"The place is completely empty." April added.

"So it's just the bait." Leo mused. "But where's the hook?"

* * *

Meanwhile, across town at the Null Group's main lab, Null was overseeing her latest test with Jillian.

"Bring in the subject." Null ordered.

The doors to the lab opened and one of the bums was dragged in. He was struggling with everything he's got, but it's ultimately futile as he's strapped to a metal table.

"Let me go!" he demanded. "My sons! Where are my boys?!"

"Safe." Null replied. "For the moment."

"Please, don't do this!" the man pleaded. "My kids need me!"

"Begin the test." Null ordered, ignoring him.

Jillian went to do so, but hesitated for a moment.

"I said begin the test!" Null shouted.

Jillian yelped, hitting the button. A massive needle extended from the ceiling, stabbing into the man's side and injecting him with something. He gasped before his muscles began to ripple and expand, ripping through his clothes. His cries of anguish became animalistic roars. His spine even split his back apart, ridges forming like spines on a dinosaur. His eyes became wild and uncontrolled as he roared and fought against his bindings. Jillian looked away, closing her eyes, while Null watched in sick satisfaction and fascination. As this went on, a homunculus entered the room.

"Madame Null," he reported, "the Hamato family has been spotted at the Hell's Kitchen location."

"I see." Null mused as she looked at the newly transformed victim. "Release our latest subject. I want to see how it performs in the field."

She rubbed her hands together, smirking evilly. "Let's see how the Turtles fare when faced with the power of Steroid M."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato Clan had broken inside the shelter and were looking around. As predicted, there was nobody here.

"This doesn't make any sense." Vee insisted. "There should be at least one person here."

"What the hell is going on here?" Raph demanded.

Before any more questions could be asked, both Hisako and April cringed hard.

"Uh-oh." Hisako said.

"Something's coming." April reported.

They heard a loud roar before the wall was suddenly smashed in. The mutated man stomped in, glaring at them as he towered over them by a good three feet. Donnie went wide-eyed, seeing a birthmark on the side of the behemoth's neck.

"Oh, my God…" he let out. "That's Colin! He's been mutated!"

"But who could've-" Kagome gasped as the pieces fell into place. "Null!"

"That psychotic bitch!" Karai screamed.

Colin roared and swiped at him, causing them to scatter.

"We have to calm him down!" Donnie shouted. "If we manage to subdue him, maybe I can find a way to reverse whatever was done to him!"

"Whatever we do, we better do it fast!" Mikey screamed.

The ninjas then charged at Colin, trying to bring him down. Unfortunately, he proved too big and too strong. He grabbed them and threw them around like ragdolls, destroying furniture and support columns of the building. The girls tried to bring him down mentally, but his mind was too far gone to listen to them. Even more so, all they got for their efforts was a table thrown at them.

Within minutes, the shelter was decimated, the Turtles were covered in bruises, and Colin showed no sign of stopping. As they all struggled to catch their breath, Colin ripped part of a large counter off the ground, lifting it over his head as if to smash them all. That's when his roars were suddenly cut off. He dropped the counter, clutching his chest as he fell to his knees, his breathing becoming strained.

"What's going on?" Vee questioned, holding her side as she tried to sit up.

"He's having a heart attack." Donnie realized in dawning horror. "A big one."

Staggering back, Colin fell backwards and crashed to the floor with a final wheeze. Slowly, the ninjas approached Colin, looking at him as his eyes glazed over. Leo checked for a pulse, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"He's dead." he reported.

Donnie closed his eyes in sorrow, which was quickly swallowed up by fury.

"No…" he managed before letting out a yell and putting his fist through a window. "He had kids, damn it!"

Vee went over and tried to calm him down. However, even she was outraged.

"Null has to pay for this." Hisako snarled, her fists clenching and the building shaking. "She has to pay!"

* * *

Back at the main lab, Null had observed the fight through cameras installed at the shelter, up to Colin's demise. She sighed, mildly annoyed.

"Note to self: need stronger test subjects." she muttered before thinking about it. "Maybe the younger subjects would be a bit more durable. Begin preparing another dose."

"B-but Madame Null-" Jillian began.

"Are you questioning me, Jillian?" Null demanded.

"N-no." Jillian stammered. "I just think-"

"I don't pay you to think, Jillian." Null cut in harshly. "Now get back to work."

Jillian slowly walked out, torn up about her situation as she went. Once she reached her lab, she clenched her fist, having made her decision. She grabbed a file on Steroid M, stuffed it in a satchel, then jumped out the window.

* * *

At Mutanimal HQ, Lindsey was in the middle of a checkers game with Pete. Everyone was gathered around, watching intently. Pete moved his piece, taking several of Lindsey's before smiling.

"King me!" he declared.

"Blast it…" Lindsey cursed.

Everyone groaned, some of them exchanging money.

"We shoulda seen that coming," said Mondo.

"Still, Lindsey has come the closest to beating Pete." Leatherhead pointed out.

"I am the board game master!" Pete boasted. "Booyakasha!"

"Ugh." Slash groaned. "That still sounds weird coming from anyone but Michelangelo."

At that moment, they heard pointing on the door. Lindsey went to open it, and gasped to see Jillian standing there, satchel in hand.

"Jillian?" she questioned.

"Don't talk." Jillian shushed. "Just shut the door."

"Gladly." Lindsey declared before slamming the door in her face.

She began to walk away, only for Jillian to frantically pound on it.

"Open the door!" she screamed. "I'm on the run, you idiots!"

This time, the door opened and Jillian found herself staring down the business end of Hob's pistol.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out here and now." he hissed.

"I have information." Jillian insisted, holding out her bag. "Please, I come in peace."

Hob snatched the bag.

"LH, call the Turtles." he ordered. "Zog, do a perimeter sweep. Slash, grab some rope. I'm not letting this mutator have even an inch of freedom."

Leatherhead had his T-Phone out already, dialing away as Zog and Slash got to business.

* * *

As this was going on, the Turtles and co. were covering Colin's body with a sheet when Hisako's T-Phone went off. She pulled it out, seeing LH's picture before answering.

"LH, this isn't a good time." she said. "We've got cops on the way and a dead victim on the ground."

" _Oracle, this is important._ " Leatherhead insisted. " _Jillian Amante just showed up at our doorstep._ "

Hisako's fist clenched around her phone.

"Do _not_ let her leave." she hissed. "We want to have a talk with her."

"Who?" Donnie asked.

"Jillian." Hisako replied. "She went to Mutanimal HQ."

Everyone's expression soured at the mention of Jillian. Karai cracked her knuckles.

"It's time we sat that coward down and had a very... violent talk." she declared.

"We need to let Kara sort this out first." Leo insisted. "Then we'll talk to her."

Hisako nodded at that. "We'll be there later, LH."

She hung up just as sirens sounded and Kara's patrol car pulled up. The siblings all turned to her as she got out, surveying the damage done to the building, as well as to the Turtles themselves. When she saw the dead mutant Colin, she winced.

"What happened?" she asked.

"This guy came in, mutated and feral, and tore the place and us apart." Raph explained.

"And we didn't kill him." Mikey added. "He had a heart attack in the middle of the fight."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Thank God." she let out. "I was worried for a bit. The last thing I want is for you to become murderers."

"Believe me, we wanted to help him." Leo assured, looking over at Donnie. "He was a friend."

"And he had two sons." Kagome included sadly.

"Oh God…" Kara gasped. "Why are you all just standing here? Go!"

They all scrambled at that.

* * *

Back in Mutanimal HQ, Jillian was tied to a chair with Hob acting as a guard. Dr. Rockwell was going over the notes she brought, his face grim. After a minute or two, a knock sounded on the door. Lindsey opened the door, seeing the Turtles and co. standing there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." April said.

"I'm just glad you got here." Lindsey replied.

"Where is she?" Raph asked.

"Right here." Hob informed them.

The siblings and April locked eyes on Jillian, their faces hardening. She cringed at their looks, shuffling as best she could in her bindings.

"Please, you have to stop Null." Jillian pleaded. "She's gone too far!"

"'Too far'?" Vee repeated. "You mean her Chimera Project wasn't too far? Or her city of fear fiasco?"

"How many times did we offer you an out?" Karai added. "How many times did you turn us down and keep obeying Null?"

"She could have killed me, or worse!" Jillian defended. "Do you know how unforgiving Null is of her employees?! She once made someone who failed her eat his own liver! When an employee was sacked, she used actual sacks! And don't even get me started on how she decided to fire someone!"

"All the more reason to get the hell out!" Hisako snapped. "Lindsey got out!"

Jillian looked away before steeling herself.

"Please, I do want out." she begged. "I just want all this to stop. I'm so tired of scrambling just to survive, like some animal."

Lindsey had reached the end of her patience. She stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Oh, shut _up_!" she shouted. "You don't get to play the victim card here!"

Everyone glanced over at Lindsey, surprised by how angry she was.

"You hide behind your excuses, thinking they absolve you of guilt, but they don't!" she ranted. "You had a choice, Jillian. You chose to stay, to keep hurting people. Who knows how much blood is on your hands, and you still deny you did anything wrong?!"

"Everything I did, I did to stay alive!" Jillian shouted. "You know what Null would've done to me if I-"

"No!" Lindsey cut her off, raising a hand to silence her. "No, Jillian, just... stop. You are responsible for you. You _chose_ to work for Null, to follow her orders. No one made you do anything. All of that was you! Alright? It was you."

She sighed, removing her glasses to rub her eyes.

"...Fuck, Jill." she let out. "What else is there to say?"

"Colin Baker."

Everyone glanced over at Donnie, who was gripping his staff tightly.

"That was the name of the homeless man you murdered." Donnie informed her, deadly calm. "He was trying to turn his life around for his boys. He even had an interview for a job… but you…"

He looked up, angry tears in his eyes. "You killed him!"

Donnie composed himself, getting in Jillian's face.

"Here's what's gonna happen." he began. "You're gonna tell us what was done to Colin, and where the rest of the homeless are. And if I have even the slightest inkling you're lying or trying to save your own hide…"

His naginata blade popped out, inches from Jillian's neck.

"Wow." Raph let out nervously. "Remind me never to piss Donnie off."

"They- they're being kept in Null's main lab, in the sub-levels." Jillian stammered. "She- She wants to try the serum on a younger subject this time."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Colin's sons..." Hisako realized in dawning horror.

"And this serum?" Donnie prompted.

"Null's latest project. Steroid M, derived from mutagen." Jillian explained. "Even a small dose can trigger vast increases in strength, muscle mass, self-healing, and stamina. She wants to iron out the side effects. The sudden release of endorphins and adrenaline, and the pain of the transformation, sent your friend into a crazed, violent state."

"Not to mention causing a massive, fatal heart attack!" Vee shouted.

"... that too." Jillian amended. "That's why I escaped. If those kids are injected with Steroid M, there's no telling what'll happen to them."

"And you didn't think to, I dunno, take them with you?" Mikey demanded.

"I- I couldn't just take them." Jillian stammered. "I would have-"

"Would have what?" Karai spat. "Been something other than a spineless bitch who only cares about herself?"

"I brought you the plans!" Jillian shouted. "The formulas! I even emailed Lindsey the plans for the Dark Turtles and Fossil Corps!"

"What, were you expecting a big cookie?" Kagome shot back.

"Enough!" Donnie shouted. "We're wasting time with her. We're going to Null Group, we're saving everyone, and then we're burning that place to the ground."

He shot Jillian a glare. "And you... there's nothing you can say or do that could possibly make me feel sorry for you. We'll figure out what to do with you later."

"Agreed." said Leo. "Hob, don't kill her."

"That'd be the easy way out." Hob replied.

And with that, the Hamato crew departed.

* * *

At the Null Group, Null was still waiting for Jillian to return with the boys and serum.

"Jillian!" she shouted, growling in impatience. "Where is she?!"

She turned to a homunculus. "You! Where's Jillian?"

"There's been no sign of Dr. Amante, Madame." the homunculus reported.

"Don't tell me she actually left." Null hissed.

She stormed to Jillian's lab, only to find it empty and the Steroid M plans missing. Her fists clenched and smoke began rising from her body.

"You just signed your own death warrant, Jillian." she swore.

"No."

Before Null could turn around, she was run through from behind, a dripping naginata through her torso.

"You did." Donnie spat.

Null coughed, blood spurting from her mouth.

"So…" she wheezed, "you're where she went."

"Yep." Donnie confirmed before kicking her back. "This is for Colin. When I get done with you, Null... they'll be finding your body for weeks."

The rest of the Turtles spread out.

"Smash everything, free everyone." Donnie ordered. "Don't leave anything standing."

They all got to work. Null stood up, a hand to her blood-soaked wound.

"Do you really think you can win this?" she spat.

"Probably not." Donnie admitted. "You're a giant multinational megacorp, and we're just a scrappy band of mutants and ninjas. We may not be able to win, but we _can_ stir up trouble. Way more trouble than we're worth."

Leo and Raph smashed several servers filled with information, stabbing them for good measure. Hisako and April caused all the homunculi to explode. Karai and Kagome found all of the prisoners, including Colin's sons, and began evacuating them from the building. Mikey began gathering everything burnable into a pile, one Vee magically ignited.

"We'll make sure the profits you make are nowhere near worth the cost." Donnie went on. "We'll set your research back by years. We'll expose all your dirty little secrets. We'll make your stock prices profit. And when you finally manage to claw your way back up to where you were? The whole thing will start all over again."

He planted his naginata in her chest, pinning her to the ground.

"So put your efforts elsewhere, Null." Donnie ordered. "Cure cancer. Set up a mining company on Mars. Develop a new sports drink. Do whatever you want. Just leave innocent humans and mutants alone, 'cause if you don't, we will find you. We will hurt you. And I swear to God, I _will_ kill you. Even if I have to strap you to a rocket and blast you into the sun."

He turned away, then looked at the two psychics.

"Do it." he commanded.

They grasped hands, raised their free ones, and snapped their fingers. The building came crashing down, right on top of Null. With that, they walked away, Donnie giving the rubble of the building a mocking salute as they went.

* * *

Much later, the police helped the freed homeless find safe shelters for the night as Kara took Colin's sons to the side. As she told them about their father, she took them in her arms, holding them as they cried. Sterns stood off to the side with Leo, watching the scene unfold.

"It'll take time for them to heal, but they'll be okay." Sterns told him. "We're already looking into a boy's home that can help them."

"Good." Leo said in relief. "They need all the comfort and security they can get right now."

"And your brother?" Sterns asked, gesturing to Donnie. "He gonna be okay?"

Leo glanced over at Donnie, who was staring listlessly at nothing.

"I'll let you know when I'm sure myself." he said after a minute.

Sterns nodded before walking away. Leo took the opportunity to check on Donnie.

"You okay, Don?" he asked.

"No." Donnie replied. "Not really."

He let out a long breath. "I know I lost it back there. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Leo assured. "Null more than deserved what she got, and you saved countless lives."

Donnie glanced over at Kara and the two boys.

"Not enough, though." he sighed.

"It sucks, I know." Leo agreed. "But we can't save everybody."

The rest of the siblings gathered around Donnie, doing their best to comfort him. After a minute, Donnie straightened up.

"C'mon, guys." he said. "There's still one loose end to tie off."

* * *

The Turtles headed back to Mutanimal HQ, where Jillian was still tied up.

"Were you successful?" Leatherhead asked.

"The Null Group is rubble, and Donnie left Null in bad enough state she'll be out of our hair for awhile." Raph assured.

"All that leaves is her." said Donnie, glaring at Jillian.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Jillian stammered.

"What we do with all the scum like you." Donnie spat. "Throw them in jail."

"No, you can't!" Jillian pleaded. "Null will find me and she'll kill me! Please!"

"Oh, I didn't say we were throwing you in a normal jail." Donnie clarified. "I've got one in mind for you."

Jillian looked up, blinking in confusion.

* * *

At TCRI, Bishop and Sacks looked up as Hisako dragged Jillian, clad in the ever familiar prison jumpsuit, into the cell block by the arm.

"Another addition to our cellblock, I see." said Sacks.

"So it would seem." Bishop mused.

He set his book aside as he watched Hisako throw Jillian into her cell, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Here's your new home." Hisako spat.

"Not even I received such a harsh treatment the first time I was thrown in here." Bishop remarked. "What exactly did she do to merit such disdain?"

"She's a coward who chose to keep mutating, torturing, and killing people to save her own skin." Hisako replied. "We gave her a chance to get out. Too many chances."

"You don't know what Null is capable of!" Jillian insisted. "What she does to employees who fail her! What would you have done if you were in my place?!"

"I would have died rather than do any of that shit!" Hisako snapped. "You mutated children! You destroyed families! And you don't even have the guts to own up to what you did!"

She held up a hand, taking a deep breath to compose herself before regarding Jillian with a burning intensity.

"You can try to justify what you did, but we all know the truth." she said, calm but cold. "You, Jillian Amante, are an awful specimen of a human being."

She snorted before stalking off. Sacks whistled.

"I have never heard such a concentrated hatred for one person outside of the Shredder." he remarked. "I wasn't even aware the Hamato Clan was capable of such pure, unadulterated loathing."

"Believe me, they are." Bishop informed him. "They're just better at keeping it in check."

"I didn't want to do any of that for Null, I swear." Jillian swore. "But you don't know her like I do. She's a literal demon."

"I have heard of Null." Bishop revealed. "I encountered her a few times in my career. However, I must agree with Hisako's assessment. Did you ever once try and rebel? Or perhaps grant mercy to her victims?"

"If I had, she-" Jillian began.

"Yes or no?" Bishop cut in sternly.

"No, but-" Jillian tried.

"And were you provided opportunities to escape?" Bishop asked.

"I couldn't just-"

"I'll take that as a yes." Bishop remarked. "And when you finally did escape, did you try and bring anyone with you? I'm aware Null always kept a plethora of prisoners. Surely you could have taken one or two with you."

"I'm just a scientist!" Jillian defended. "How could I have gotten them past the homunculi?"

"You're a scientist." Bishop agreed. "Surely you could have figured out a way."

"I- I'm…" Jillian's words died on her lips, and she just slumped.

"It seems like me and my companion, you deserve to be here." Sacks mused.

Jillian sighed in resignation. "What are you in for anyway?"

"I created an exo-skeleton for the Shredder." Sacks informed her. "I was also blamed for the fear gas incident. Considering it was my formula to begin with, I am not completely blameless. I was placed here because Shredder would find me in a normal prison."

"And I was the former head of the EPF." Bishop added. "This is actually my second stint in this particular prison."

"What?" Jillian asked. "But... you're one of the good guys. The EPF works with the Turtles often. I've seen it in the news."

"Not always." Bishop informed her. "I allowed my prejudice and fear to turn me into a monster, one who crossed far too many lines. I was imprisoned once before, but was granted release due to extenuating circumstances. After that, I shattered what good will I'd established and am thus interred for good. However, I have accepted what I did, and the consequences of my actions."

"As have I." Sacks added. "I cannot deny my mistakes, nor make excuses to justify them."

Bishop sat back down on his bed and picked up his book.

"I suggest you try and do the same." he remarked.

Jillian flopped down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she pondered Bishop's words

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Use your imagination for what it says.

Another one bites the dust. And to be honest, I really wanted to use someone other than Colin for the Steroid M victim, since he has kids and all. Author of the Insane convinced me to go through with it, since it'd justify Donnie's rage at Null, and since they didn't have a cure.

The Steroid M was based off two sources: the Titan formula from _Batman: Arkham_ , and the second _Batman/TMNT_ comic crossover, where Bane ended up in the Turtles' world and had Stockman make him a new supply of Venom from mutagen.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	169. Cinder vs The World

**Chapter 168: Cinder vs. The World**

* * *

Raph was happily playing with Chompy in the lair, the others looking on. Mikey came over with Klunk.

"Hey, we wanna play too!" he insisted.

"Playing?" Raph scoffed. "Dude, we're training. I'm training Chompy to be the ultimate warrior."

"Right." Hisako piped up, supervising tug-o-war between Midnight and Pepperoni. "Because that looks like playing to me."

"Believe what you want to." Raph retorted.

Kagome came over, playfully tickling Chompy.

"You ever think about how big Chompy will get one day?" she asked. "His mom was huge."

"Yeah, but that will probably take, like, hundreds of space years or something." Raph pointed out.

"Sounds about right." Hisako agreed. "In that bad future, he was the size of a small car, and that was thirty years from now, give or take."

"I feel bad about Chompy's mom." Vee admitted.

"So do I." said Donnie. "Not even a Cosmic Monster like Cinder could survive a supernova."

"Still, at least Chompy has someone looking after him." Karai pointed out. "Someone who genuinely cares."

"Which reminds me." Leo piped up. "How are Colin's boys doing? They still with Kara?"

"Yeah, they're settling in fine." Donnie assured. "I assured them we dealt with Null, and she'd never hurt anyone again. Jack's exact response was, 'Did you make her hurt before you took her out?'"

"That's not exactly a healthy question." Kagome said, concerned.'

"He and his brother never had it easy." Hisako reminded her. "Their dad was the only one who ever gave a damn. He'll heal, him and his brother, but it'll take time."

* * *

At the EPF, a technician waved Sarah over to a radar.

"Dr. Bennett, some kind of large UFO is making its way past Neptune at approximately 70 million miles an hour." he reported.

"Over half the speed of light…" Sarah mused. "No inanimate object can move that fast. Do a full scan. I want to know what this thing is."

The technician typed away for a few minutes, eventually getting a result.

"Whatever it is, Doctor, scans verify that it's a giant, living organism." He explained.

"Impossible." Sarah insisted. "If it's organic, how is it surviving the vacuum of space?!"

"We're not sure." the tech admitted. "All we do know is that it's on a collision course with Earth. We have a few hours at best."

Sarah's expression steeled.

"Get the men ready." she ordered.

* * *

At the lair, the group's relaxation was interrupted when Splinter and Kasumi came rushing in.

"Turn the television to Channel 6, right now!" Splinter ordered.

Leo quickly did so.

"What's going-?" he cut off when he saw what was on the news.

" _This is Robyn O'Neil with a special alert."_ Robyn began, the camera footage cutting to a satellite image of a being heading for Earth. " _NASA and the Earth Protection Force have reported that what can only be described as a giant alien turtle is flying through our solar system, and is headed straight for us as we speak._ "

"CINDER!" the Turtles, Hisako, and Kagome all screamed in unison.

"How the hell is she still alive?!" Vee demanded.

"She survived the supernova?!" Mikey exclaimed. "That's… that's insane!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Karai cut in. " _That's_ Cinder?! Chompy's mother?!"

"Yep." Donnie confirmed.

Mikey turned to Chompy with a smile.

"Look, Chompy!" he declared. "Your mama's alive and is coming to find you!"

"And she could tear through the whole planet searching for him!" Leo pointed out.

"How did she even know he was here?" Raph pondered.

"When her child is in danger, a mother can do many impossible things." Kasumi said simply.

"Okay, we need a plan." Karai began, pacing. "She's here for Chompy, right? Then we just give him back to Cinder, and she'll leave."

"What if Cinder's so ticked off she destroys the Earth anyway?" Mikey pointed out. "We did kinda put that Turtlezilla through the wringer."

"I fear Michelangelo may be right." Splinter agreed. "Even so, we must try and return Chompy to her. It's the only choice we have."

"First, we better get to the EPF ASAP." Raph insisted. "Before they do something stupid."

* * *

At the EPF, Sarah had called in Mortu and Professor Honeycutt for consulting.

"One of the great Cosmic Monsters…" Mortu mused. "Older than most of creation and incredibly powerful. What is she doing away from Magdomar?"

Honeycutt's eyescreen kept fizzing from nervousness, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Zayton, is there something you're not telling me?" Mortu asked.

"W-well…" Honeycutt stammered. "Um… Raphael… his pet turtle…"

"Spit it out!" Sarah snapped.

"Raphael's pet is the monster's hatchling!" Honeycutt said quickly.

There was a beat of silence.

"You let Raphael take the child of a Cosmic Monster?!" Mortu shouted.

"We believed her to have perished in a supernova!" Honeycutt defended. "The entire system, including Magdomar, was wiped out!"

"It doesn't matter." Sarah cut in. "What matters is that she's headed for Earth right now."

"Doctor, listen to me." Mortu insisted. "When the beast arrives, it is imperative that your men do _not_ attack."

"What?!" Sarah shouted.

"She's one of the six great Cosmic Monsters." Mortu explained. "Your attacks would only enrage her."

"You expect me to just sit around while a literal Godzilla monster comes down on a rampage?!" Sarah demanded. "I can't do that, Mortu!"

"She does not travel across multiple galaxies simply to destroy a world, Dr. Bennett!" Mortu shot back. "If you assault her, you'll only provoke her into doing just that!"

"She's clearly provoked enough!" Sarah pointed out. "She'll tear this planet apart, and I won't let that happen! I'm sorry, Mortu."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hamato family had piled into the Shellraiser and were hurrying toward the EPF. Raph was petting Chompy.

"I'm sorry, little guy." he said to the alien baby. "We have to take you back to your mom. You belong with her."

Chompy let out a sad squeak at that.

"It's not that I don't care about you." Raph insisted. "I mean, I like you a lot. You're my little partner, but, you know, as a ninja sometimes you have to flow like water, sometimes you have to make your heart a stone."

Kagome placed her hand on Raph's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"It's for the best, Raph." she insisted. "Kids need to be with their parents."

Raph winced, and finally let a tear fall.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" he let out. "I swear, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"It will be alright, my son." Splinter assured.

"Hey, if you want, we can get you a new pet turtle later." Mikey offered. "I won't even try to feed it pizza."

That earned him an elbow in the ribs from Hisako.

"...Too soon?" he let out after a minute.

"Yeah." Hisako confirmed. "Too soon. Way too- AGH!"

She fell to the ground, clutching her head and screaming. The others gaped in horror, realizing what that meant.

"Oh, no…" Vee managed. "Don't tell me…."

They heard a bestial roar at that minute, and looked up to see Cinder entering the stratosphere. Hisako pulled herself up with an effort, hearing her thoughts.

"Mommy's very angry." she reported, rubbing her temples.

Leo promptly floored it, and the Shellraiser roared forward. Once they got to the EPF, they saw soldiers mobilizing outside.

"Seriously?!" Karai shouted. "Dr. Bennett can't be that stupid, can she?!"

"She's not stupid." Donnie replied. "Honestly, I say this is a rational reaction to Cinder's presence."

Hisako was clutching her head, muttering under her breath. At the moment, this went unnoticed.

"We need to stop them!" Leo insisted. "If they engage Cinder, they're all gonna die!"

They dashed in to see Sarah and Mortu having a passionate argument.

"Doctor, I cannot approve of this rash action!" Mortu exclaimed. "You'll damn us all if you-!"

"I don't _need_ your approval, Mortu!" Sarah snapped. " _I'm_ in command here!"

"Dr. Bennett!" Leo shouted, getting their attention. "Please, you have to call off your troops! You're sending them to their deaths!"

Sarah turned to them at that.

"Leonardo, I know why the creature is here." she said. "That Raphael has her baby. But you have to realize she's a _very_ major threat to the planet."

"Use your head, Doc!" Karai shouted. "If she tanked an exploding sun to the face, do you really think any weapon you've got can even scratch her?!"

"I have to do something!" Sarah insisted.

"You have to let us try and talk to her!" Donnie pleaded.

"Talk to her?!" Sarah gestured to screens showing the furious Cinder. "Does she look like someone you can talk to?!"

"Doc, please." Kagome pleaded. "She's here for her son. If we give him back, she'll stop and go away."

"Son…" Hisako suddenly piped up. "My… son. Where… is… my… son?"

They turned to Hisako in surprise. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused, and her back was stick-straight.

"Oh, great." Vee groaned. "Spy-Roach flashbacks!"

"This has happened before?" Karai asked.

"Uh-huh." Mikey nodded. "Mutant techno-roach turned Hisako into a ventriloquist dummy."

"The beast is ancient." Mortu remarked. "It's not too out there to think she'd be capable of something like this."

"My son…" Hisako went on. "My son… Took my son… Stole my son…"

"Cinder, please!" Leo pleaded. "This is a misunderstanding!"

"I've been trying to take care of your baby!" Raph added. "We thought he was an orphan! That you died in the supernova!"

"Took my son." Hisako muttered. "Stole my son. Give me my son! Give me my SON!"

On the screen, Cinder roared, billowing flames out her mouth.

"Is there any vehicle we can use to get to Cinder?" Leo demanded quickly. "Preferably a flying one?"

"We'll find you one." Mortu assured.

"What about the Turtle Blimp?" Mikey questioned. "We do still have it, right?"

"The blimp!" Donnie exclaimed. "Mikey, you're a genius!"

"Don, where's the blimp?" Leo questioned.

"Back in its water tower." Donnie answered.

"I'll hold off for now." Sarah decided. "But know this: if Cinder attacks, I'm sending the strike team."

"Stubborn as a mule, eh?" Karai remarked. "Fine. We'll take what we can get."

They rushed off, Splinter and Kasumi leading the still bespelled Hisako along. Kasumi took her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Cinder, if you can hear me, our children are bringing your son to you as we speak." she informed her.

"My son…" Hisako muttered. "My son…"

She kept repeating those two words, like a broken record.

* * *

As all this was going on, the Turtles, Karai, and Kagome had managed to get to the water tower atop the Hamato Clan apartments, getting the Turtle Blimp airborne.

"Been a long time since we broke this baby out." Mikey remarked.

"Less talking, more flying." Leo insisted. "I don't know how long Dr. Bennett's willing to hold back."

Donnie gunned the engine, flying at full speed towards Cinder. She let out a roar at their approach, and Raph quickly stepped forward, holding up Chompy.

"Cinder!" he shouted. "We have your baby! He's okay!"

"My son!" Hisako declared. "You! I remember you. Why did you take my son?!"

Cinder let out a roar that threatened to blow the blimp away.

"I was just trying to take care of him!" Raph assured. "We thought you were dead!"

"Thought you killed me?" Hisako hissed. "I have outlived galaxies!"

Cinder emitted another enraged roar.

"We weren't responsible for the supernova!" Raph informed her. "We- I never meant to hurt anyone. If you're mad at anyone, be mad at me!"

"You…" Hisako let out.

"I shouldn't have taken Chompy's egg." Raph admitted. "And I'm sorry I kept him from you. If I had known you'd lived, I would have returned him sooner."

Chompy let out a shrill chirp, one that seemed to catch Cinder off guard.

"You…" Hisako mused. "You speak… the truth."

Raph nodded, steeling his nerves and letting out a breath.

"It's time." He said softly as he lifted Chompy up to his eyes. "I love you, little guy. I couldn't say it before, but... you know you're my little buddy."

He sniffled, giving Chompy one last hug before placing him on Cinder's head, turning away as Kagome went over to him.

"Well, I did it." He let out, barely choking back a sob. "And I meant what I said. That's about the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"I know." Kagome told him solemnly.

"Time to go home." Hisako said.

However, before Cinder could depart, Chompy let out some more chirps, and after listening to them, Cinder seemed to consider something.

"Home… not with me." Hisako piped up. "Not yet. My son… wants to stay. He wants… you."

Raph perked up at that as Cinder lowered her head, offering him Chompy.

"Really?" he asked. "You want Chompy to stay here with me?!"

"You and my son... have bonded." Hisako replied. "He truly cares for you."

"T-thank you!" Raph said excitedly, taking Chompy. "Thank you Cinder! I'll take good care of him!"

"I know." Hisako replied. "Until then, I will wait."

With that, Cinder rocketed back into the stars, speaking one last sentence through Hisako:

"Thank you… for saving my son."

Once Cinder cleared the atmosphere, Hisako's eyes cleared up and she shook her head.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "Did I get whammied again? My head feels like it's on fire."

"We'll explain everything when we get home." Leo replied.

* * *

Back at the lair, they explained the situation to Hisako while Raph continued playing with Chompy.

"Wow…" Hisako let out. "I am _so_ glad she didn't do that back on Magdomar."

"She probably didn't because she didn't have a reason to." Vee pointed out.

"Even so, now that I've seen Cinder for myself, I'm wondering if it's wise for Raphael to keep Chompy." Kasumi cut in.

"Kasumi is right." Splinter agreed. "Have you thought about what will happen when Chompy grows to full size? The Earth may not be big enough to contain him."

"I think he's destined to go back to the stars one day." Raph admitted. "But it'll be a long time before that happens, and I'm more than happy to take care of him until then."

Chompy then burped, throwing fire in Raph's face. Everyone laughed as Raph wiped soot of his face, joining in the chuckling as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, I was gonna do an adaptation of Tokka vs. the World eventually. Better late than never, am I right?

Please R&R. Until next time!


	170. Return of HAVOC

**Chapter 169: Return of HAVOC**

* * *

It was nighttime in the lair as everyone was getting some rest. However, something was plaguing Hisako. She could hear crying and screaming all around her, like someone begging for help. She tried searching for the source of the cries, but just before she managed to reach it…

" _ **WAIT!**_ "

Hisako sat up in bed, her hand out as if reaching for someone. A few seconds later, the door was thrown open and Mikey ran inside. He planted his legs firmly, arms raised in a kung fu stance.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Where's the fire?!"

The other Turtles, Karai, and Splinter soon arrived at the door.

"Sorry, guys." Hisako said. "It was the dream again."

"Someone screaming for help?" Leo asked, getting a nod.

"That's every night for the past week." Donnie mused.

"Could it be Rita?" Karai wondered.

"No, it's not her." Hisako answered. "The voice isn't anyone I know. I just…"

She shook her head. "I wish I knew what was going on."

"We'll deal with it." Raph assured. "We always do."

Hisako sighed, flopping back onto her bed. "I hope so."

* * *

The next day, Kagome and April came down to the lair after school, where Leo and the others informed them what was going on.

"That weird dream again?" Kagome asked.

"What weird dream?" April asked.

"I'm hearing a voice." Hisako explained. "Like someone crying out for help in the darkness."

"A girl?" April offered. "Around our age?"

"...Yeah." Hisako confirmed before perking up. "Don't tell me-"

"Same dream." April replied. "All week."

"So you're both hearing someone begging for help?" Vee pondered. "Definitely not Rita then."

"Why didn't you say anything before, April?" Donnie asked her.

"Honestly, I didn't think anything of it." April admitted. "Prophetic dreams are Hisako's thing, not mine."

"If both of you are having this dream, then it can't be prophetic." Leo insisted. "Someone is really out there, crying for help."

"Oh, no…" Hisako let out. "We have to find this girl."

"How?" April questioned. "We don't even know what she looks like."

"That's definitely a problem." said Mikey.

"Maybe we'll find something out on patrol." Hisako suggested.

"It's a start." Leo agreed. "April, you wanna come?"

"Like I'm gonna turn my back on someone who needs help." April replied.

"Then gear up." Leo ordered. "We've got work to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an office building in upstate New York, a Japanese man in a business suit was talking to none other than Victor Falco.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Falco said politely. "Have you been enjoying your new bodyguard?"

"Indeed." the man assured. "He's proven quite adequate."

Behind him, a massive figure just let out a low growl.

"Some of my finest work." Falco declared proudly. "Still, I do hope you'll be keeping your end of the bargain."

"Of course." the man said. "Fund your endeavors, and keep tabs on Manhattan, correct?"

"As well as help me acquire some of the city's ever flowing mutagen." Falco added. "My stores are beginning to run dry for what I have planned."

"That could be a problem." the man confessed. "Most of the city's stores are under the control of the Null Group and Foot Clan."

Falco gritted his teeth.

"Damn…" he cursed. "I need that mutagen, Go-Komodo."

"I already have a plan for that." the man, Go-Komodo, assured. "The city has several mutants, so we can simply capture one and extract mutagen directly from their blood."

"Just be careful which ones you take." Falco warned. "I can think of a few groups who took mutants and ended up getting some nasty visitors."

"Don't worry." Go-Komodo assured. "One thing I'm good at is learning from the mistakes of others. All we need is one mutant, one who can easily regenerate and be reused over and over again."

Falco smirked. "I can think of one who fits that description perfectly."

* * *

Back in Manhattan, the Hamato siblings, Kagome, and April were patrolling when a loud, frantic ringing started sounding. Hisako perked up, pulling a turtle shell-shaped pager out of her pocket.

"S.O.S…." she muttered. "Allie!"

She promptly bolted.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"I gave Allie a panic button." Donnie explained. "It's connected to Hisako's pager. Hisako's idea, after the Clean Gene mess."

"If she's using it, something's gone wrong." Vee declared.

"What are we just standing here for?" Mikey cut in. "C'mon!"

They all hurried after Hisako.

* * *

They made it to Allie's apartment to find the building trashed and Allie's mother on the ground, the panic button in her hands.

"Ms. West!" Hisako cried, running over and turning her onto her back. She was covered in marks and had what looks like a bite mark on her arm. "Donnie!"

Donnie ran over, looking her over while Vee already had her phone out, dialing Erika. Mikey looked down to see a dented spice rack ripped from the wall mere inches from Allie's mom, and put two and two together.

"She tried to attack this thing... with a spice rack?" he said aloud.

"That's what moms are like, Mikey." Kagome replied. "You mess with their babies, they bite you back."

"Speaking of bite," Karai began, "this thing, whatever it was, tried to take a bite out of Ms. West."

"Allie!" Hisako screamed, running around the apartment and coming up empty. "Allie's gone!"

"Damn it!" April cursed. "We're too late!"

"Leo, call Kara." Donnie ordered. "We need to figure out what happened and it'll be faster with the police here."

Leo already had his phone out.

 **-X-**

Some time later, Kara and Sterns arrived, accompanied by EMTs. By this point, Tai and Erika had arrived, Erika inspecting Ms. West.

"She's been bitten by something venomous." Erika reported. "Her vitals are dropping badly."

"We're running blood analysis to figure out what it was." one of the EMTs said. "I just hope we can synthesize an antidote in time."

They gathered around Ms. West, getting to work as Kara turned to Leo.

"You weren't kidding." she remarked. "Looks like this place was hit by a cyclone."

"We know." Leo replied. "Hisako's friend is missing and we need to find her."

"I brought my best forensic experts." Kara assured. "With them and you guys working together, we'll find her quickly."

They inspected every inch of the place, their efforts eventually bearing fruit in Allie's room.

"Got something!" Donnie exclaimed.

He held up a pair of tweezers, in which was squeezed a large yellow scale.

"A scale?" one of the forensics pondered.

"Allie's a plant mutant. No scales." Donnie replied. "That means it has to belong to whatever attacked her."

"Maybe a snake mutant?" Tai offered.

"Possible, but unlikely." Erika replied. "Ms. West has a full circle of teeth marks. If it was a snake, there'd only be two punctures."

"Then it has to be some sort of reptile." Donnie insisted.

"How many venomous reptiles are there, that aren't snakes?" Erika asked.

"Not many." Donnie answered. "There are some venomous lizards. Like the Gila monster and the Mexican beaded lizard. I'll have to run a DNA scan at the lab."

"We'll get Ms. West to the hospital." Kara informed him.

"Can we use your forensic lab?" Donnie asked. "It's closer than the lair."

"All yours." Kara replied.

* * *

Ms. West was rushed to the hospital while Donnie got to work at forensics, analyzing the scales. After a bit, his efforts bore fruit, and his eyes widened as he realized what they were dealing with.

"Uh-oh." he let out.

The others, who were going over photos of the scene, looked up when he said that.

"What uh-oh?" Hisako asked.

"What took Allie." Donnie replied. "It's... it's a Komodo dragon."

Everyone went wide-eyed.

"A Komodo dragon?" Karai exclaimed. "One of the deadliest and venomous reptiles in existence?!"

"What's so bad about it?" Mikey asked obliviously.

"The Komodo dragon is the deadliest of all reptilian predators." Donnie explained. "Their venom can kill a grown man in 24 hours…" he held up a scale. "And this one is mutated."

"That's not even getting into their muscle." Karai added. "Their tails alone can knock something as big as a buffalo on its ass."

"And this thing took Allie." Hisako finished. "Why?"

"We better find out." Donnie insisted. "And fast."

Raph sighed in annoyance. "Why do we always get the dangerous monsters, like a Komodo dragon or a scorpion? Just once, I'd like to deal with something simple. Like a cute little bunny, or a huggy bear."

"Don, Ms. West got bitten." Erika reminded. "Can you help me with an antidote?"

"You got it." Donnie assured.

The two rushed off, leaving the others alone.

"In the meantime, we need to figure out who's behind this." Leo declared.

"Think Null's back?" Raph suggested. "Allie was originally hers."

"No." Hisako shook her head. "Not after everything we did. Besides, her building's still in ruins."

"And this isn't Shredder's style." Karai added.

"Well, who else is there?" Vee asked.

"I think we need to go back to the West house." Kagome offered. "Maybe Don's T-Glasses can help us follow this guy."

Vee nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

At Go-Komodo's building, Allie was trapped in a glass tank, her arms stretched out and a blood drawing kit embedded in her arms. She was struggling against the restraints in fear.

"Let me go!" she pleaded.

Go-Komodo soon emerged from the shadows. "Your efforts are futile, child. Those restraints will hold you quite well, and the tank is Plexiglass."

"W-who are you?" Allie asked.

"I am Warlord Go-Komodo." Go-Komodo replied. "Last of the great House of Komodo."

"Do you expect me to know what any of that means?" Allie asked.

"I thought not." Go-Komodo answered. "My house was decimated during World War I. But it matters not. I will soon reclaim my birthright."

"What're you gonna do to me?" Allie questioned.

"Calm yourself." Go-Komodo told her. "We do not seek your life. Merely the mutagen that flows through your veins."

"The mutagen?" Allie began struggling harder. "No! I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

The creature that attacked her emerged from the shadows, revealing itself to be a massive mutant Komodo dragon with yellow skin.

"I merely seek to replicate what was done to my half-brother here." Go-Komodo went on.

Allie gasped. "You… you mutated your own brother!"

"No, my dear. I made him better." Go-Komodo replied. "King Komodo here was once merely my pet. But the good Dr. Falco turned him into my loyal bodyguard. Blood of my blood, loyal only to me. And that is only the beginning."

"You won't get away with this!" Allie shouted.

"Oh, I think I will." Go-Komodo said with a smirk. "With your mutagen, I will finally claim my true lineage and take my place amongst the dragons of old!"

With that, he pressed a button, and Allie gasped as her blood began to flow into the tubes and into a canister nearby…

* * *

At the West house, the gang had reassembled.

"Alright, spread out." Leo ordered. "And Hisako, do not go running off on your own."

"Believe me, I know." Hisako assured. "I'm not Mikey."

"Hey!" Mikey objected.

"But once we find Allie, I'm nuking the assholes who took her." Hisako went on. "Stop me at your own peril."

Leo nodded, and they spread out, using the T-Glass to scan every inch of the building.

"Hey, guys!" Vee shouted. "I've got mutant vine trails!"

They hurried to her, seeing vines anchored in several places all over.

"Allie must've been trying to get loose." April theorized.

"Good girl, Allie." Hisako said with a smirk.

They started following the vine trail, finding several foot prints and leaves that led them to the street.

"Shit!" Raph cursed. "They took a car!"

"Of course they took a car." Karai scoffed. "How else would a mutant Komodo dragon kidnap a plant girl?"

"Hey, look!" Kagome suddenly shouted.

She pointed up at a shop across the street, one with security cameras at the front.

"Perfect." Leo declared.

They hurried into the shop. The owner looked up from his newspaper.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Those cameras." Leo replied. "Do they work?"

"Yeah, they do." the owner confirmed.

"Do they show the street?" Leo questioned. "Specifically the apartment across it?"

"Kinda." said the owner.

"We need to see that footage." Leo explained. "Someone we know was kidnapped a few hours earlier."

The owner nodded. "Come with me."

He stood up, leading them over to the security console. He began going over the footage, showing a menagerie of cars and trucks. Then, they saw a large truck pull up in front of the apartment and stop. They couldn't see most of it, but they did see half of a logo on the side of the truck.

"Where does that look familiar…" Kagome muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

After a moment, the door opened, and out came a mutant Komodo dragon with yellow scales.

"Well, there's our villain." said Mikey.

"That logo." Raph began. "What is it?"

Leo was already sketching it.

"Let's get to the hospital." he decided. "Don may know what this is."

* * *

The group hurried to the hospital, and were directed to a room of medical supplies where Donnie and Erika were working with mutagen.

"I think…" he began before perking up. "Yes! Erika, get this to-"

Erika took the vial in his hand and bolted.

"Ms. West." he finished.

After a minute, he shrugged and turned to see his siblings.

"Perfect timing." he greeted. "We just finished the antitoxin to the Komodo bite. How'd things go on your end?"

Leo held up the partial logo.

"Do you recognize this?" he asked.

"Where'd you get that?" Donnie questioned.

"Security cams." Leo explained. "This logo was on the truck that nabbed Allie."

"Please tell me you recognize it, D." Hisako pleaded.

"Hang on…" Donnie took the sketch before running a search on his T-Phone. After a few minutes, he perked up.

"Komodo Industries." he reported. "A company based in upstate New York."

"Aha!" Kagome exclaimed. "I knew it looked familiar."

"Komodo Industries… hired Komodo dragons?" Mikey asked. "Isn't that a bit on the nose?"

"The CEO is named Warlord Go-Komodo." Kagome explained. "He comes from a long line of Japanese rulers, and is the last of the House of Komodo."

"The history books say that house was wiped out during World War I." Karai recalled.

"Guess they missed one." Vee mused.

"Could this Komodo guy be in league with Shredder somehow?" Hisako asked.

"No." Karai confirmed. "Go-Komodo has a superiority complex that makes Shredder's look tame. He believes himself descended from literal dragons."

Donnie raised an eyebrow ridge. "How do you know this?"

"Because Shredder dealt with him once or twice." Karai explained. "He was such a jackass that even Shredhead couldn't stand to be around him for long."

"We're in something big here, you guys." Kagome added nervously. "Go-Komodo is basically a real-life Wilson Fisk. He's a _very_ powerful man."

"So if he's not in league with Shredder, how did he get a mutant Komodo?" Leo asked. "And why did he take Allie?"

"I say we go to Komodo Industries and find out." April declared.

"Right." Hisako agreed. "I won't let them hurt her."

Her eyes flashed green for a brief second. "And once I get my hands on Go-Komodo for this…"

She picked up an IV stand off to the side, twisting the metal into a pretzel shape like it was made of rubber.

"You know, I was wondering when she was going to wig out." Karai said casually.

Mikey gulped, slowly taking a nervous step back from Hisako.

* * *

Some time later, the Shellraiser rolled up to Komodo Industries upstate. As they opened the doors, Hisako suddenly flinched, clutching her head. The screaming, the very same screams from her dreams, rang in her ears. April winced, holding her head in much the same way.

"You two okay?" Raph asked, concerned.

"The screaming…" Hisako managed.

"You hear it too?" April asked.

"How can I not?" Hisako said rhetorically.

"The voice from our dreams… it's nearby." April managed.

"Then that means Go-Komodo must have that girl here too." Donnie deduced.

"The poor girl." April let out.

"Guess this just became a double rescue." Hisako decided.

They crept into the building, looking around before they heard someone singing.

" _They call me Flipper… Flipper…_ "

"Allie…" Hisako gasped. "What have they done to her?"

They rushed in the direction of the singing, stopping short to see Allie, a very pale shade of green, in the tank. She looked up woozily.

"Hello, friends." she slurred. "I'm your Vitameatavegamin girl. Are you tired, rundown, listless? Do you pop out at parties? Are you unpoopular?"

"Uh... has she gone crazy?" Mikey questioned, scratching his head.

"Her mind's like soup." Hisako reported.

"Acute blood loss." Donnie reported. "Her mind can't process what's going on due to lack of blood flow."

He looked at her restraints and the console. "That's why Go-Komodo took her. To drain her blood and extract mutagen. With her regeneration ability, she's basically a perfect blood bag."

"Get. Her. Out." Hisako ordered, deadly calm.

She was barely holding herself back, not wanting to hurt Allie. Mikey took several steps back, jumping in place and cracking his neck before taking off at full speed. He jumped at the tank, turning backfirst in mid-air-

-only to slam into it with the full force of a talented mime and slide off, slumping on the ground.

"Owww…" he wheezed.

"What the hell?" Raph let out.

"Plexiglass." Donnie realized. "Clever."

He looked it over. "This stuff is made to withstand hurricanes. It's not gonna be easy cracking it."

"Even if we do crack it, we'll still hurt Allie with the backlash." Karai remarked.

"Maybe we can open the tank." Leo offered. "They got her in it, so there has to be a way to get her out."

"Oh no, don't worry about me." Mikey said sarcastically. "I'm just slumped on the ground in pain from trying to crack this thing, fighting back tears in my eyes because it's a new dance craze!"

"You've had worse." Vee said flippantly. "Get up."

Mikey grabbed the side of the tank, pulling himself up with an effort.

"Oh, I don't believe you've faced any worse than this."

They whirled around, just in time to see the Komodo dragon emerge from the shadows.

"The famous Hamato Clan." he greeted. "How nice of you to pay us a visit."

"The mutant Komodo." Donnie mused.

"More like King Komodo." Mikey cut in.

"MIKEY!" Vee shouted.

"You know who we are, you know what we're here for." April declared. "Let Allie go, or else."

"You want us to release the girl?" King Komodo snorted. "Rrrright. Sorry, but we still require more mutagen, and with the Null Group and Foot Clan monopolizing the city's storages, she's the only source available."

"Allie is _not_ a source!" Hisako shouted, a small pulse sounding and the Plexiglass cracking. "Listen. I am in a _very_ bad mood right now. You took my friend and bled her dry. So either open this damn tank, or I'm going to tear into you so fast you won't even be able to finish your next sentence!"

King Komodo laughed mockingly. "Do you truly think you can stand against the might of a Komodo-"

He was cut off by Hisako doing exactly what she warned him she was going to do, slashing at him with her tessens. She held up her blade, which was dripping with green energy, but King Komodo tackled her, pinning her down before revealing his serrated, razor-sharp teeth.

"No more games." he hissed. "It's time for the Komodo to FEAST!"

He lunged forward, trying to bite Hisako's face, only for a green barrier to stop his jaws cold.

"Yeah?!" Hisako shouted. "Feast on THIS!"

She forced him back, sending him flying into Allie's case. The impact cracked it even further before King Komodo jumped up, roaring before charging at Hisako again. Donnie looked over the console, trying to find a way to help Allie, before noticing a few labeled buttons.

"Adrenaline…" he muttered. "That's it!"

"Adrenaline?" Leo asked.

"It'll give Allie a boost and she can use her plant abilities to bust herself out." Donnie explained.

He quickly pressed the buttons, and almost immediately, an orange liquid flowed through the tubes and into Allie's arms. Allie bobbed slightly, but didn't do much of anything.

"She needs more!" Mikey shouted, frantically pressing the buttons.

"Mikey stop, you're gonna-!" Donnie was cut off when a red light began flashing, saying "overdose." April ran over to Allie's tank, slapping her hands on it.

"Allie, please!" she shouted. " _GET UP!_ "

Suddenly, Allie perked, breathing rapidly as the ground around her cage started to shake.

"Guys?" Vee began. "Get back!"

With a powerful tug, Allie's restraints snapped, and a massive tree began sprouting. It pushed through several concrete floors and spread across the building. It made it through about seven stories before Allie came sliding down, practically shaking with energy.

"Whoa!" she shouted. "I feel amazing! Like I just drank pure espresso! What did you do to me? Can we do it again! This is awesome!"

Karai blinked before turning to Donnie.

"Are you sure that was adrenaline and not something like crack?" she asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Donnie admitted.

Suddenly, Hisako got thrown into the room, sliding across the ground. She sat up, a cut on her forehead and several bruises before standing up and spitting blood. King Komodo emerged, hissing, and everyone tensed, except Allie.

"Oh, that crazy lizard!" she babbled. "Hisako's in trouble! I gotta do something!"

She gestured toward the tree, and several vines sprouted from it. They launched at King Komodo, wrapping around him and slamming him into the ground.

"Take that!" Allie shouted with each attack. "And that! And that! And some of this!"

King Komodo was eventually tossed into a wall, slumping down unconscious, while Allie ran over to Hisako, pulling her to her feet.

"Hey, Hisako!" she exclaimed. "Thanks for coming for me! I think you need to sit down and take a breather!"'

Hisako looked at her in surprise.

"Uh… yeah." she said. "Thanks."

Se turned to Donnie. "What'd you do to her?"

"I tried to give her a shot of adrenaline." Donnie explained. "But then Mikey decided it'd be a good idea to fiddle with the buttons and freaking dope her with it."

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Mikey asked.

"It was an overdose!" Donnie snapped. "Her healing factor's the only reason her heart hasn't exploded!"

"Okay, everybody calm down!" Allie cut in. "Like me! Look how calm I am!"

"Okay, we have Allie." April said. "But we still haven't found our screamer."

They heard some footsteps, and whirled around to see Go-Komodo himself appear, clapping slightly.

"So," he began, "you freed Miss West…" He stole a brief glance at King Komodo, "and defeated my bodyguard. You're as good as they say, Hamato Clan."

Leo's hand went to his swords. "You must be Go-Komodo."

"Why did you kidnap Allie?" Raph demanded.

Hisako was putting herself between Allie and Go-Komodo.

"I merely sought to isolate the mutagen in her blood." Go-Komodo explained. "I've received quite a hefty supply from it."

"I hope it was worth the ass kicking you're about to get for it." Karai spat.

"Nobody hurts our friend." Hisako growled.

Go-Komodo just smirked. "Did you think I would come down here to confront you, unarmed, without an ace in the hole?"

He snapped his fingers, and after a minute, a girl around the Turtles' age with black hair and brown eyes appeared. Go-Komodo grabbed her by the throat, holding her in front of him like a shield. Kagome gasped in shock.

"That's Marianne Gerhardt." she realized.

"The Mayor's daughter?!" April exclaimed.

Marianne didn't react to the grab at all, remaining complacent as he held her. However, both April and Hisako suddenly heard the screaming again.

" _Please! You have to help me! Don't let him hurt me!_ "

" _Oh God..._ " Hisako thought to herself before turning to April. " _She's the screamer._ "

"As you can see, I hold all the cards." Go-Komodo boasted.

"Says you!" Raph shouted. "You're not going anywhere, Go-Komodo!"

"Correction: _we_ are going somewhere." Go-Komodo shot back. "And if you try to stop us…" he pulled a vial of mutagen out of his pocket, "I'll cover her with this."

April carefully drew one of her tessen, opening it behind her back. It was surrounded with a yellow halo as she and Hisako gave a nod. As Go-Komodo began to inch back, April threw the tessen with all her might. Go-Komodo ducked it, only for the tessen to curve back around and strike him in the back of the head. The blow forced him to release Marianne, upon which Hisako sprang forward, landing a roundhouse punch that knocked Go-Komodo off his feet. She then caught Marianne, helping her to her feet.

"Let me go!" Marianne snapped. "What did you do to Mr. Go-Komodo?!"

" _Don't listen to me!_ " her voice echoed in Hisako's mind. " _That's not me! I can't control my own body!_ "

"I think I know what's going on." Hisako realized.

She suddenly shoved her hand into Marianne's head. Marianne's eyes rolled back in her head as Hisako rooted around before withdrawing her hand. Everyone gasped to see one of Null's brain worms clutched in between Hisako's fingers.

"No wonder you were screaming your head off." Hisako remarked before squashing the worm in her hand.

Marianne rubbed her head, gasping before getting to her feet.

"I'm free…" she realized. "I'm free! I'm finally free of that nightmare!"

She hugged Hisako, both of whom promptly fell to the ground.

"Hey, it's okay." Hisako soothed. "Though we should probably get out of here."

She got up, handing Marianne over to Leo before locking eyes, wordlessly ordering him out. Leo nodded, and quickly ushered everyone outside…

 **-X-**

Mere seconds later, Komodo Industries was now a flaming pile of rubble. Hisako casually walked out of the carnage, dusting ash off her jacket.

"Okay, now we can go." she said.

"Whoa, you're scary sometimes." Allie remarked. "That's why I like you."

"Thanks, Allie." Hisako put an arm around her. "Let's go."

They piled into the Shellraiser, and Marianne explained everything.

"The man who planted the brain worm in my head…" she began, "it was the leader of that HAVOC organization."

"Falco…" Donnie muttered. "Of course! Who else would make a giant mutant Komodo dragon?"

"Go-Komodo's been his primary backer for months." Marianne went on. "Falco made King Komodo for him as a reward, in exchange for him stockpiling mutagen and keeping tabs on Manhattan through me."

"Does the Mayor know about what was going on?" Karai asked.

"Yeah." Marianne confirmed. "Falco warned him he'd have me kill myself if he tried to contact the police, or you guys. I heard in passing conversation about the presence of psychics, so I just started mentally screaming."

She shuddered. "I was working as an intern for Go-Komodo all this time. I couldn't control my actions... but God, I was still aware."

"Falco must've bought a brain worm from Null before we squashed them all." Vee deduced. "You've been under his control all this time... and we never knew."

"You got me out in the end." Marianne assured. "That's all that matters to me. Besides, you didn't know."

* * *

They eventually arrived at the Mayor's house. He happily reunited with his now-free daughter, before turning to the Hamato gang.

"I can't thank you enough for this." he said gratefully.

"Maybe you can help us find Falco." Leo suggested. "What was he making you tell him?"

"We were keeping tabs on Manhattan, as he said." the mayor explained. "These past few months, Falco and his organization have used Go-Komodo's backing to their advantage. He's been setting up factions of H.A.V.O.C. all over the world."

This threw them for a loop.

"All over the WORLD?!" Mikey shouted.

"So he's finally decided to stop tormenting just New York." Raph mused.

"This is bad." said Leo. "Whatever Falco's planning, it's huge."

"Do you know the specific locations?" Donnie asked.

"Yes." the Mayor confirmed. "I've been writing them down."

He went into another room, bringing them a map of the planet marked with H.A.V.O.C. locations.

"Damn." Vee muttered. "He's all over the place."

Leo looked up at Kagome, who already had her phone out to dial Kasumi.

"Way ahead of you." she said.

"We're gonna track down every HAVOC chapter across the globe, aren't we?" Karai asked.

"We don't have a choice." Leo replied. "We're the only ones who know what Falco's planning, and where to find him. It's our only chance."

"Aw yeah, baby!" Mikey announced. "World tour!"

* * *

One week later, the Hamato family's luggage was being loaded onto Kasumi's private plane, while they met with the Clan and Mutanimals on the strip.

"This blows, man." Casey sighed. "You just got back, and now you gotta leave again."

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Raph asked. "Let Falco carry this plan out?"

"We're leaving New York in your hands." Leo told them all. "Watch over it for us and keep it safe."

"Of course." Tai assured, holding out a fist that Leo promptly bumped.

Hisako hugged Leatherhead, before turning to Sam.

"I'll be okay, Sam." she assured. "I promise."

"You better call whenever you can." Sam said before managing a smile. "My dad insisting on installing Skype finally pays off."

"Donnie put it on our phones too." Hisako remarked. "And knowing him, he'll have his laptop. We're all gonna be phoning home."

They embraced, sharing a deep kiss before parting.

"See you around." Sam told her.

"See ya, Sam." Hisako replied before climbing onto the plane. She took her seat as Midnight settled at her feet, the others following suit.

"April and Casey are gonna look after Pepperoni and Klunk while we're gone. We're all set." Donnie assured. "So, where to first?"

Leo looked over the map. "The closest H.A.V.O.C. outpost is in Los Angeles."

"Aw, yeah!" Mikey cheered. "L.A., baby! It's gonna be sweet!"

"Just remember that this is not a pleasure cruise." Splinter told him.

"I know," said Mikey. "But it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

"Who knows?" Kagome wondered. "Maybe we'll actually enjoy this particular world tour. Especially since we'll be together, and prepared."

With that, the plane took off, and everyone got settled in for the flight from New York to California.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And thus begins an extended arc I call the Mutant World Tour, inspired by both the Avalon World Tour arc from _Gargoyles_ and the Vacation in Europe sub-season from the 1987 TMNT cartoon.

Go-Komodo and King Komodo are both from the Image comic, not OCs, just FYI.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	171. Turtles in Hollywood

**Chapter 170: Turtles in Hollywood**

* * *

The plane ride from New York to Los Angeles continued. The Hamato family and Lee women had settled in, reading and relaxing in their own way. However, Mikey was getting a bit stir-crazy.

"Are we there yet?" the orange turtle asked.

"No." Raph said, bored.

"Mikey, you've been asking that for hours." Karai cut in, annoyed. "You know that saying, 'There are no bad questions'? Well, there are, and this is one of them!"

After a few moments of silence, Mikey picked it up again.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Are we there yet?" Raph said at the same time.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Mikey snapped, only for Raph to repeat that line as well. "That's really immature!"

When Raph continued his little game, Mikey tried to turn the tables on him.

"I'm an idiot." He declared.

"Glad you finally admitted it." Raph quipped.

"You know what, fine!" Mikey exclaimed. "I'm just gonna stop talking!"

"Finally!" Raph cheered.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"I swear, hitchhiking was more fun than this." Mikey grumbled. "I mean, there's no in-flight movie, no nothing!"

"I thought you said you were gonna stop talking." Vee cut in. "Seriously, Mikey, we'll get there when we get there, and your whining is _not_ gonna make it go any faster."

"We did tell you to pack something to read." Leo reminded him.

"I read all my comics already." Mikey replied. "I just wanna be there. I'm so dang bored!"

Hisako sighed, rubbing her forehead. "If he can't handle a six hour fight to LA, he will hate international flights."

"Just find a way to entertain yourself already!" Donnie snapped at Mikey.

"Hey, simmer down!" Kasumi called from the cockpit. "Don't make me turn this plane around!"

"Sorry!" they all called back.

"There you go, Mikey." said Kagome. "Either find a way to stay entertained, or we'll have to endure this long flight back to New York."

Leo sighed, looking back at Splinter, who was deep in meditation.

"How I envy Sensei for being able to meditate through all this racket." he lamented.

"Here." Hisako tossed him a blue i-Pod. "Donnie made us music mixes to relax."

Donnie had a purple one playing scientific podcasts, Kagome had a pink one, and Vee had a yellow one. Raph even got one, Donnie tossing it into his lap before beginning work on the next one. Leo put in the earbuds, kicking back as Mikey flopped into his seat with a sigh. Then he got an idea, making a popping noise with his mouth. Hisako quickly put in her own earbuds as Raph growled. Mikey made another pop, to which Raph grabbed his i-Pod. Heavy metal began blaring in the earbuds, completely drowning Mikey out.

"Cheater." he grumbled before Donnie threw an orange i-Pod at him.

"Here, just finished yours." Donnie informed him. "Now sit down."

Mikey put the earbuds in, kicking back and pressing the play button before jumping up with a scream. Donnie snarled, pulling his earbud out in annoyance.

"Oh, _now_ what?!" he exclaimed.

"It's polka!" Mikey cried out. "Make it stop!"

"Whoops, sorry." Donnie apologized. "Must have been a remnant from my i-Pod. Just skip the song and I'll delete it later."

Mikey did and pop music began playing, to which Mikey kicked back to. Splinter opened his eyes at that, the noise too much for even him.

"Michelangelo, a ninja's greatest strength is patience." He announced. "And you are quickly trying mine!"

Donnie held out a silver i-Pod to him.

"Here, Sensei." he said. "White noise and sounds of the ocean."

"Thank you." Splinter said with a nod, taking the I-pod.

He put the earbuds in before going back to his meditation. In the cockpit, the pilot turned to Kasumi.

"Quite a crazy family you have back there." he remarked.

"Tell me about it." Kasumi agreed. "They can be a handful, John, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

A few hours later, the plane docked at the Los Angeles International Airport.

"Finally, we're here!" Mikey cheered, practically running for the exit.

The others disembarked, finding Mikey already on the ground waiting for them.

"Mikey, fair warning." Raph began. "If you keep up that 'are you there yet' shit on any more of this little world tour, I swear, I'm gonna yank your brains out with a fork and feed it to Midnight."

Midnight gave a confused whine as Hisako petted her.

"So, where to?" Karai asked.

"I'd say our first step is finding a place to sleep." said Leo. "Get our bearings in the city, and then keep our eyes peeled for any H.A.V.O.C. activity."

"I've already gotten us reservations at the Roosevelt Hotel." Kasumi informed them. "Just follow me."

* * *

One taxi ride later, the family found themselves looking up at the Roosevelt Hotel.

"Whoa…" they all let out.

"You went all out." Vee remarked.

"One of the benefits of having the resources I do." Kasumi replied.

They went in, retrieving their room keys before going up to their rooms. Mikey flopped back onto his bed with a sigh.

"Now this… is living." he declared. "Wonder what the poor people are doing today."

That earned him a whack from Splinter's tail.

"Another trait of the ninja is humility." the rat master informed him.

"What's the plan?" Donnie asked.

"We keep a low profile for now." Leo replied. "No point announcing 'the Turtles are here' to Falco's cronies."

"Well, we kinda stand out in a crowd." Kagome pointed out. "So that may be difficult."

"Maybe not." Karai piped up. "I was going over Falco's plans. It seems he's got a base somewhere in Hollywood, and considering his penchant for mutants, I'd say he's got ties to the movie industries."

"So we can just walk in, pretending to be monsters in costume." Raph suggested.

"Why not?" Karai asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone's making a TMNT movie."

"And why weren't we asked for permission?" Mikey questioned.

"Because you live in a New York storm drain and no one but your inner circle knows your phone number?" Kagome said rhetorically.

"Besides, we'd still get royalties." Hisako pointed out.

"I did notice our checks were getting a bit heftier." Leo noted before shaking his head to clear it. "Alright, back to business. Come nightfall, we're going to the movies."

"Woo!" Mikey cheered, getting a whack from Raph.

"Can you please be serious for once in your life?!" he snapped.

"I've been told to be funny when I'm being serious, and serious when I'm being funny." Mikey replied.

"So what'd you decide on?" Vee asked.

"The medium." said Mikey. "I've decided to be seriously funny!"

Even Splinter rolled his eyes at that.

* * *

Evening fell, and the Hamato siblings got to work, rushing along the rooftops of various studios and trailers across shooting lots. Eventually, they came to a stop, looking over the studios.

"Karai, did Falco's plans indicate any film studios in particular?" Leo asked.

"No." Karai replied. "But his choices would be limited. I doubt there's a high demand for mutants in many films."

"So we're looking at horror, action/adventure, and drama." said Mikey.

Kagome crossed her arms in thought.

"Hmmm…" she mused. "I'd say Mirage Studios is our best bet."

"Mirage Studios?" Mikey perked up. "The ones behind The Squid Monster that Ate Hoboken? I loved that movie!"

"Hopefully no relation to Mirage Industries." Hisako said.

"Nope." Kagome assured. "Completely unaffiliated."

"Phew." Hisako wiped her brow in relief.

"Man, I wish I brought my autograph book." Mikey lamented.

"Mikey, we're not here to sight-see." Donnie reminded him.

"I know, I know." Mikey assured. "But still, often can we say we've been to Hollywood!"

"Okay, I see your point." Raph admitted. "But still, focus."

They headed to Mirage Studios, examining the outside.

"I'll be honest, I have no idea what we're supposed to be looking for." Leo admitted.

"That's to be expected when we've only been in this town for one day." Vee deadpanned.

"Vee's right." Donnie agreed. "We have no idea what's normal and what isn't. Plus, I don't want to go tackling a mutant and find out it's just a guy in makeup."

"We'll just have to improvise." Mikey decided. "Keep an eye out and be ready for anything."

They crept into the building. Just as they rounded a corner, they found themselves face-to-face with two security guards.

"Shit…" Raph cursed.

"Freeze!" one of the security guards shouted.

"Run!" Leo yelled, all of them scattering.

They eventually found themselves in an open room filled with props and costumes. Everyone hid as fast as they could, except Mikey, who was frantically looking around.

"Mikey, get down!" Leo hissed from his hiding place. "Hide!"

Out of desperation, Mikey ran over to a set of monster costumes and stood stiff, pretending to be a mannequin. The guards came in, scanning the room. Their flashlights passed over the hiding places before going over Mikey. One of them came closer, looking him over; Mikey stood perfectly still, holding his breath.

"Hey, Mike, you seen this one before?" he asked his partner.

"Search me, Marty." Mike replied. "It's probably just one of the costumes they're making for that Ninja Turtle movie they have planned."

"Thought they were going to use CGI." Marty mused.

"Nah." said Mike. "Apparently, it didn't test well."

"Well, it doesn't look like those kids are in here." Marty remarked. "Let's move."

They departed. Mikey let out his breath, as Raph emerged out from behind a prop guillotine, popping his head out of his shell.

"I almost can't believe that worked." he remarked.

The others descended from rafters, out of dressing rooms, and from in between costume racks.

"That was way too close." Leo said.

"Y'know, in retrospect, maybe we should've cased the joint for a day or two." Kagome said to Leo. "Get a feel for the patrols and all."

"That, or maybe us human girls can take one of the tours." Hisako offered, gesturing to a sign on the wall.

Everyone glanced at the sign, seeing that it had a list of tour times and ticket prices.

"Well sure, if you wanna do it the easy way." Mikey deadpanned.

"Why wouldn't we want to do it the easy way, Mikey?" Vee asked rhetorically. "Think smarter, not harder."

"That would imply Mikey ever thinks." Raph said flatly. "Seriously, I doubt he even has an actual brain."

"That's just mean. I _do_ have a brain!" Mikey insisted before rubbing his neck. "...I just don't use it very much."

They shared a laugh before passing flashlights forced them to hide again.

"Let's continue this at the hotel." Leo decided.

* * *

Eluding security, the Hamato kids made it out of the studio and back to the hotel, where they explained to Kasumi and Splinter what happened.

"So the minute you snuck into the movie studios, you were caught by security?" Kasumi asked.

"To be fair, Kasumi, we're nowhere near as familiar with Hollywood as we are with Manhattan." Karai defended.

"Indeed, we are not." Splinter agreed. "We may know everything there is to know about New York, but this is not New York. We cannot trust that things will be the same as they are back home."

"Hisako had a good idea, though." Kagome cut in. "Tomorrow, she and I will join one of the studio tours to get a feel for the place."

"I'm coming too." Karai insisted. "Three's better than two."

"Fair enough." Kagome nodded before turning to the Turtles. "In the meantime, why don't you guys go out and explore the city? Get a feel for the layout and all."

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, Kagome." Donnie pointed out. "If there _is_ a member of H.A.V.O.C. at Mirage Studios, you'll need an alias."

"Say what?" Kagome asked.

"Don's right." Karai agreed. "Kagome Lee is world famous."

"I'll just use my birth name." Hisako decided.

"And Harmony Masamune will work for me." Karai added.

Kagome thought for a minute before nodding.

"Call me… Monica Okano." she decided, getting odd looks. "It was right off the top of my head, okay?"

"Hey, it works." Hisako said with a shrug. "I'll call Sam. He'll have Mortu whip up the credentials we need."

"Will they be ready at time?" Karai asked.

Hisako nodded. "Without a doubt."

She pulled out her phone to make the call, while Kagome looked over herself in the mirror, thinking.

"Even with a different name, they'd still recognize me." she mused. "Mom, do you still have my old glasses?"

"I do, yes." Kasumi confirmed. "Considering you have a habit of forgetting your contacts on trips."

"I haven't done that in years!" Kagome defended.

"A mother never forgets." Kasumi said simply.

"You're gonna go the Clark Kent route?" Mikey asked.

"Hey, if it works for him, it'll work for me." Kagome defended.

Around that time, Hisako finished explaining their plan to Sam.

" _So, just to make sure I got it all straight_." Sam began. " _You want Mortu to forge some IDs so you guys can infiltrate a movie studio?_ "

"Yes." Hisako confirmed. "Listen, we can't draw attention to ourselves. Kagome and anyone with the name Hamato is gonna draw attention. Please?"

" _Alright, alright._ " Sam replied. " _If it's to help put an end to H.A.V.O.C., I figure we can bend the law a little._ "

"Thanks, Sam." Hisako told him. "You're the best!"

" _Well, one doesn't like to toot their own horn._ " Sam joked. " _We'll have 'em ready by tomorrow._ "

"Awesome." Hisako agreed.

* * *

The next morning, the group woke up and got ready. Kagome put on her glasses, sliding a grey sweater jacket over a plain T-shirt and jeans. She did her hair in a bun, then slid a beanie over her head. She turned to the others, doing a quick spin.

"Think anyone will recognize me?" she asked.

"You look great." Raph assured.

Hisako let her hair down from its usual ponytail, only pulling part of it back into a small braid behind her head. She put on a medium length skirt and a tank top, sliding some shorts under the skirt and wearing some comfortable boots. Karai put on a band T-shirt and some cargo pants, a pair of combat boots, and a hoodie.

"All set." she declared. "Just need the IDs."

As if on cue, something began glowing on the coffee table, and three IDs materialized on it.

"I love teleportation." Vee said with a grin.

The trio picked them up, sliding them into their pockets.

"Let's go to work." Kagome announced.

* * *

At Mirage Studios, Kagome, Karai, and Hisako arrived just as another tour group was being assembled. They handed over their IDs and nobody batted an eye. Once out of sight, they high-fived.

"Okay, we're in." said Karai. "Now what?"

"Take the tour." Kagome replied. "Look around, and see if anything looks or feels off."

With that, they followed the tour group. Most things went without incident, until they got to the special effects department.

"Special effects." the tour guide announced. "Where the real magic of the movies happens."

As they passed it, Hisako cringed, clutching her head.

" _I felt something_." she reported mentally. " _Something going on in there._ "

" _So special effects is where the H.A.V.O.C. goon is hiding out._ " Karai mused. " _Can't say I'm surprised._ "

" _Right._ " Kagome nodded. " _Any monsters that come out can be passed off as movie monsters._ "

Karai looked left or right. Nobody was watching. " _What's the plan?_ "

" _I got an idea._ " Kagome declared.

She nodded at Hisako, who promptly fell over.

"Oh, crap!" Kagome screamed. "Stop the bus! My friend just fainted!"

" _Go scope things out._ " she reported to Karai. " _We'll keep everyone's attention._ "

Karai nodded, standing up.

" _And Karai?_ " Kagome tacked on, getting her attention. " _Don't do anything stupid._ "

Karai nodded and zipped off, slipping into the special effects building and creeping along. It wasn't long before she began hearing chirping, and soon realized the source; virtually every surface of the room she had entered was covered with terrariums and jars of various bugs.

"Oooh…" she winced. "Vee's not gonna like this."

She heard talking up ahead, keeping to the shadows as she went. She soon saw what was undoubtedly the H.A.V.O.C. man, an unassuming looking middle-aged man with graying black hair and matching beard. He was talking to a girl around Karai's age with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked down a list of clients, before looking at the girl.

"Rebecca Riley, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Rebecca confirmed with a nod. "I've heard a lot about you. Clancy Quaife, the new special effects guy who's sweeping Hollywood."

"That's me." Clancy replied. "I specialize in making mutants for the movies."

"Well, I was told that if I want to finally get noticed, you were the guy to talk to." Rebecca recalled. "These producers won't even give me the time of day."

Clancy gave a smile. "Well, you've come to the right place."

"So what do I do?" Rebecca asked.

"Just give me some time to prepare my equipment and effects." Clancy answered. "Come back around six tonight."

"Of course." Rebecca nodded. "I'll be back tonight."

Having seen enough, Karai turned around. Just as she turned around, a claw grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to bring her face to face with a large, grotesque creature. It looked like a cross between a stag beetle, a spider, and a man. Insectoid chitin was embedded in its chest. A beetle abdomen made up its lower torso as insectoid feet jutted out of bulging green legs. Its face was an orange spider face with multiple glowing green eyes, spider mandibles, and beetle tusks sticking out of its head. Karai winced at the sight of the beast.

"Damn." she let out. "You fall down the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way?"

The beast hissed at her, throwing her into the wall. As it loomed over her, Karai shook her head and shifted to snake form, rapidly slithering past him.

* * *

Hisako slowly opened her eyes as Kagome lightly patted her cheek with one hand.

"Rita, are you okay?" she asked, holding up her thumb and the next two fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Are we counting your thumb?" Hisako asked.

"Yes." Kagome said flatly. "It's a finger, isn't it?"

"Depends on who you ask." Hisako replied with a shrug.

She sat up, eyes eyes glancing around before catching sight of snake Karai. She transformed back, climbing onto the bus unseen.

"I'm okay." Hisako assured, standing up. "I think it's just my blood sugar being too low."

"It happens." Kagome explained to the crowd. "She has dizzy spells every once in a while. Nothing to be worried about."

"Here, girls." an old lady offered, handing them a five dollar bill. "Go and get your friend something to eat. Gotta keep that blood sugar up."

"Thank you, ma'am." Kagome said politely.

The trio got off the bus shortly after, walking back to the hotel.

"What have we got?" Kagome asked Karai.

"There's a doctor who's turning would-be actors and actresses into monsters." Karai replied. "He's luring them in with promises of getting them noticed. One of his little creations managed to find me."

"How bad?" Hisako asked.

"He made Stockman fly look like a runway model." Karai answered.

The other girls shivered at the thought.

* * *

The trio made it back to the hotel, seeing the Turtles discarding their disguises as they gushed about the sights they saw in town.

"I have so many pictures!" Mikey declared. "I've sent them to Makoto and he's gonna have some new scrap books for us!"

"So much for not a sight-seeing tour." Karai deadpanned.

"C'mon, Karai." Mikey insisted. "Take the stick outta your butt and have some fun!"

"Fun's over for now, Mikey." Leo cut in before turning to Karai. "What'd you find?"

"The H.A.V.O.C. agent is named Clancy Quaife." Karai replied. "He's working in special effects at Mirage Studios."

"Only special effects now has a more permanent influence that can't be washed off." Donnie mused.

"On top of that, the guy seems to have a bug fetish." Karai added. "The room was covered with cages and tanks of 'em."

"Well, after the Vreen invasion, bug movies are all the rage." Mikey remarked. "People are trying to make light of what happened and all that, so the need for buggy creatures is high."

Everyone stared at Mikey.

"What?" he defended. "I know my movies."

Vee stiffened before putting a hand to her ear.

"Pardon me." she said. "I think I hear my mother calling."

She started to walk out of the room, only for Kasumi to block the door.

"Yes." the older Lee remarked. "She's calling for you to stop the H.A.V.O.C. agent."

Vee groaned.

"Come on." she pleaded. "I've done my 'face my fears' arc. I do _not_ need a sequel!"

"You've faced down giant bugs like three times already, and Makoto's a giant bug himself." Raph pointed out. "How are you still scared of them?"

"Because they're fucking creepy and disgusting!" Vee snapped. "Too many eyes! Too many legs! They're just-"

She shuddered.

"Honestly, should we really be surprised that Vee's still scared of bugs?" Mikey asked. "It took Hisako like a year and a half to get over her fear of Krang, even after our vision quest."

"And if I'm fully honest, he still puts me on edge." Hisako admitted.

"You still overcame it when it mattered. When we needed you." Donnie pointed out. "And Vee should mutate some backbone and do the same."

"We're turtles." Vee shot back. "We don't have backbones."

Donnie just gave her a look, and Vee sighed.

"I can't escape it, can I?" she asked, Leo shaking his head in response. "I have to go through with this, don't I?"

Leo nodded, and she let out a groan, burying her face in her hands.

"I hate being a turtle." she muttered.

* * *

Later, the group assembled outside the special effects building. Kagome checked her phone for the time.

"It's almost time for that girl's appointment." she reported. "We better get moving."

They all started sneaking in, only to be caught by a frightened scream.

"No! Stop!" shouted the voice of Rebecca Riley. "What are you doing?!"

"You wanted to be noticed, right?" came the voice of Clancy. "Now the whole film community will know your name!"

They ran in, just in time to see a bound Rebecca dropped into a tank of mutagen.

"No!" Karai screamed.

She turned into a snake and launched at Clancy. While she did that, Hisako boosted herself into the air, diving into the mutagen.

"What did you do?!" Karai demanded.

Clancy looked at her in surprise before noticing the Turtles and Kagome.

"The Turtles?!" he exclaimed. "How the- Dr. Falco said you're always in New York!"

"Even heroes take a vacation." Mikey replied.

Hisako surfaced, gasping for air as she slung Rebecca over her poor woman looked like a cross between a humanoid bee and wasp. Her body was yellow with black stripes, insectoid legs and arms, and large red eyes on her head. Long, translucent wings had sprouted from her back.

"My greatest creation yet." Clancy declared, smirking. "I shall call her... Nightbug."

Rebecca let out a cough, slowly opening her eyes.

"I don't feel so hot…" she groaned.

"Easy there." Hisako soothed. "Don't try to move too quickly. And... try not to scream."

Rebecca blinked before noticing her chitinous hands, feeling her face and antennae.

"What…" she managed in dawning horror, "what happened to me?!"

"I made you better, kid." Clancy piped up.

"This isn't what you promised!" Rebecca shouted, her wings perking and buzzing angrily.

Leo stormed over to Clancy, grabbing him by the collar.

"We're shutting you down, Clancy." he swore.

"First, a little bit of trivia." Clancy said simply. "Did you know the stag beetle demonstrates its strength by lifting up an opponent, wrestling-style?"

Leo just blinked in surprise, right before the monster Karai encountered earlier popped out of nowhere, grabbing him and bodily lifting him up before flinging him to the ground. He rebounded off the ground as the creature pinned him down, preparing to strike. Luckily, Mikey hopped onto its back, stopping it.

"Leave Leo alone, Scumbug!" he shouted, grabbing him in a headlock.

Clancy stood up, straightening out his shirt.

"Meet my bodyguard." he declared. "A half-stag beetle, half-spider super-mutant. He's bigger than you, badder than you, and purpose-built to eat little shits like you for breakfast!"

Mikey snorted. "He eats shit for breakfast?"

Clancy pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Kill them." he ordered.

Vee gulped, her knees knocking together in fear.

"Um…" she began, "this is the part where we pull a tactical retreat, right?"

"No." Leo said firmly. "We're squashing Scumbug here and now."

Vee turned to go, but didn't make two steps before Hisako grabbed her by her ponytail, yanking her head back.

"Ow! OW!" she yelped. "Okay, okay! Just stop trying to scalp me!"

"C'mon sis, you can do this." Hisako encouraged. "It's just one bug."

They turned to Rebecca, who was glaring at Clancy and ready to pounce. Raph gave her a "go ahead" gesture.

"We'll handle his bodyguard." he told her. "As for Clancy... he's all yours."

Rebecca buzzed angrily, launching herself at Clancy and pinning him down with surprising strength.

"You're not going anywhere, you psycho!" she shouted.

Scumbug buzzed before charging at them, and a furious clash ensued. Eventually, he grabbed Hisako around the waist, bodily lifting her up before rushing her through a wall and slamming her against a pipe. A punch that barely missed her head caved the pipe in before he grabbed her by the neck and tossed her through another wall; she hit the ground rolling, looking up to see an entire crowd of people assembled on the street noticing the carnage.

"Shit…" she cursed.

A loud buzz sounded, and Scumbug exited the hole he made, just as Leo kicked him in the back of the head, the other Hamato teens following. Leo looked up to see the crowd there, and waved his hands frantically.

"What are you all doing?!" he shouted. "You need to run!"

"It's no use." Hisako reported, standing up. "They think this is a publicity stunt for the new movie."

"Then we gotta draw Scumbug away from the crowd!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Any ideas?" Raph asked.

Vee suddenly pulled out a kunai, throwing it at Scumbug and getting his attention.

"Hey, Bug-Brain!" she taunted, waving mockingly. "You want me? You gotta catch me first! C'mon!"

She took off, Scumbug spreading wings and flying after her. Kagome let out a sigh.

"Of course he can fly." she grumbled.

"Not if I clip his wings." Hisako declared.

She threw her tessen, slicing at his wings. Scumbug came crashing down, but quickly pulled himself up and kept chasing after Vee, while the others chased him. Eventually, Vee found herself at the intersection of Hollywood and Vine. Something caught her by the back of her shell and she was yanked back by a webline. Scumbug grabbed her by the throat as she reached him, tossing her through the wall of the nearest building. She hit the floor before pulling herself up.

"Anyone get the license plate of that cement truck?" she let out, dazed.

The rest of the turtles came through the hole, helping their sister to her feet. As they began looking around, realization dawned.

"Uh, guys?" Donnie said.

They were in the middle of a nightclub, surrounded by several people who were now staring at them.

"Ohhh… crap." Karai groaned.

That was when Scumbug jumped in, glaring them down.

"Guys, we can't let Scumbug hurt anyone here." Leo insisted. "Got it?"

"Oh really, Leo?" Raph deadpanned. "I thought we'd just let him go on a psychopathic rampage."

"Raph, now is not the time!" Karai snapped.

Kagome grabbed a piece of rubble, throwing it at Scumbug.

"Hey, ugly!" she shouted. "Over here!"

The fight continued. As the singer performing on stage watched the fight, within minutes he began improvising a rap revolving around the Turtles, the crowd sitting down to relax.

"What is he doing?!" Vee demanded.

"He's trying to prevent a panic." Hisako realized. "Make it look like this is all part of his act."

"Alright then." Leo nodded. "Let's see what we can do to help. Mikey!"

"You got it, Leo!" Mikey declared. "MC Mikey in the HOUSE!"

With that, he jumped onto the stage, dancing as he began to sing.

 _"Yo! It's the green machine! / Gonna rock the town without bein' seen! / Have you ever seen a turtle get down?/ Slammin' Jammin' to the new swing sound? / Yeah, everybody let's move! /_

 _The turtles are here with the new Jack Groove! / Gonna rock, and roll this place / With the power of the Ninja Turtle bass! / Yo Scumbug! Ya know I'm not playin'- / Devastate the show while the turtles are sayin'!_ "

He began to chant "Ninja Rap" and "Go ninja, go ninja, go", drawing the crowd into it as the others were left to deal with Scumbug. Raph charged at him before sliding with his feet extended, catching him in both legs. Scumbug was toppled to the ground, landing hard on his face before quickly getting back up again and continuing the fight. While they did, Mikey kept up the rap, the entire club entranced by it.

 _"Lyrics, fill in the gap / Drop that bass and get the Ninja Rap / Feel it, if you know what I mean / Give it up for those heroes in green / Just flowin, smooth with the power / Kickin' it up, hour after hour / Cause in this life there's only one winner / You better aim good so you can hit the center / In it to win it, with a team of four / Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore it's the / Ninja, Ninja rap!_ "

As the chanting continued, Scumbug did his best to try and fight against the siblings. Though powerful, his fighting technique was lacking, and the Hamato teens slowly but surely began to drive him back.

"We're doing it!" Donnie cheered. "We're doing it!"

Seeing his siblings succeeding, Mikey belted out one last round of lyrics.

" _Villains, you better run and hide / Because one day you might not slide / Choose your weapon but don't slip / Vanilla's in control with the flex of the mic grip / Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked / With the Miami drop that you like a lot / Hittin' like a Ninja Turtle when the bass kicks in / You better check your level / The power of the Ninja is strong! / Fightin' all the crooks until they're all out cold._ "

Finally, Vee sprang off Leo's back, landing a solid jump kick that knocked Scumbug on his back. He tried to get up before collapsing, unconscious. With that, Mikey backflipped off the stage, using his kusarigama to hogtie the mutant bug. With the fight over, the crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

"Let's hear it for our heroes in a half shell, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" the DJ who had been working with Mikey declared.

They all waved at the crowd, smiling.

"Thank you very much!" Mikey cheered. "You've been a wonderful audience!"

* * *

They dragged the unconscious Scumbug back to the special effects building, and were greeted by the sight of Rebecca standing over an unconscious Clancy.

"Before you ask, don't worry. He's still alive." Rebecca assured. "I'm no killer."

"Good on you, Rebecca." Karai complimented. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"We thought we still had time before your 'appointment.'" Kagome added. "We never thought you'd come in early."

"You did everything you could." Rebecca looked at her insectoid hands, sighing. "It's my own fault. I knew something was fishy and I still went through with it. I wanted to be a star so bad… and now I'm a freak."

"Hey, being a mutant isn't all bad." Mikey assured. "I mean, look at us."

Hisako stepped forward at that, taking Rebecca's hands.

"Life rarely if ever goes the way we plan." she said. "But it won't do anyone any good to dwell on the past. All we can do is look towards the future, and do our best with the hand we've been dealt. And who knows? You may come to enjoy your new form."

Rebecca looked at her new body in thought, an idea forming.

"Y'know... bug movies and whatnot are all the rage right now." she mused. "Maybe I can do something with this."

* * *

The next day found the Hamato family and Lee women watching a preview for a new upcoming TV show.

" _The Sensational Nightbug._ " Mikey remarked. "Well, 'Amazing' and 'Spectacular' were already taken by Spider-Man."

"I think Rebecca will do well." Karai agreed.

Leo pulled out the map the mayor gave him, crossing off Los Angeles.

"One down." he declared.

"A shit-ton more to go." Raph added.

Leo looked over the plans, nodding. "Our next stop is London."

"Oh, boy." Kagome sighed. "Back there again. Hopefully this time, I don't end up in jail."

"Not if your mother and I can help it." Splinter assured.

* * *

Later, they were back at the airport, their luggage being loaded on. Before they could board, they heard the found of wings flapping, and turned to see Rebecca flying in.

"Good thing I caught you." she said as she landed.

"Hey Rebecca." Hisako greeted. "Saw the commercial. Looks like you got your wish."

"Not quite how I envisioned it." Rebecca confessed. "But when life gives you lemons, make lemonade."

"That's the spirit." Hisako agreed.

"So what'd you need?" Karai asked.

"You guys inspired me." Rebecca explained. "I've dreamed of being an actress all my life, and I'm happy to have a show. But there's a lot more I can do with my mutation."

"Oh?" Hisako asked.

"So what?" Mikey questioned. "You're gonna be some kinda celebrity superhero?"

"That's the plan." Rebecca confirmed.

"Well, good luck to you." Kagome replied.

"You helped me see the bright side of being a mutant." Rebecca added. "And I just wanted to say thanks. If you're ever back in L.A., give me a call."

"We will." Leo assured. "I promise."

With that, Rebecca took her leave, and they piled onto the plane. As they began takeoff, Raph looked to Mikey.

"Just a heads-up, Mikey." he said, holding up a fork menacingly. "I meant what I said when we landed."

Mikey gulped before nodding. Vee leaned over to Raph.

"You know his brain wouldn't be much of a snack for Midnight." she whispered.

"Yeah, but don't tell him that." Raph replied.

They both shared a laugh as he boarded the plane.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And there we have it. We even had the Ninja Rap thrown into the mix.

Nightbug is from the IDW story _Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!_; of course, there she was an alternate timeline version of April. As for Clancy Quaife, his name is taken from Clancy from _Ben 10_ and Veronica Quaife from _The Fly_. For his appearance, think like a younger Tom Savini.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	172. Viva Las Vegas

**Chapter 171: Viva Las Vegas**

* * *

As the flight continued, the gang was talking to the clan on Skype, explaining their latest adventure.

" _So this HAVOC guy was making an army of bug people?_ " April asked.

" _Damn, Vee,_ " Casey remarked. " _You must have hated that._ "

"Don't remind me," Vee said flatly.

" _But some good came out of it,_ " Tai insisted.

He held up a newspaper with a picture of the Turtles and co. on the cover, the headlines screaming "Ninja Rap is born!"

"Aw yeah!" Mikey cheered. "I'm famous, yo!"

"We were already famous," Donnie pointed out.

"Well, now I'm even more famous!" Mikey insisted.

" _Yeah, Airi's been singing it for a week,_ " Jade remarked, looking irritated. " _It keeps running inside my head, and it won't leave unless I blow it out. With a bullet._ "

Hisako gave her a dirty look. "Jade, we talked about this."

" _Right, sorry,_ " Jade apologized.

" _It's catchy, Jade,_ " Mizuki insisted. " _There's no shame in it._ "

"Well anyway, we're gonna touch down in Las Vegas for fuel." Leo replied. "Then we're on our way to England."

"Catch you later then." said Tai.

" _Go ninja, go ninja, go,_ " Jade sang to herself. " _Go ninja, go ninja-_ "

She facepalmed. " _Damn it!_ "

Everyone laughed before the call ended.

"I am _so_ making that my new ringtone," Mikey declared.

"We'll be landing soon!" Kasumi called from the cockpit.

"Woo-hoo!" Mikey cheered. "Viva Las Vegas!"

* * *

They disembarked at North Las Vegas Airport, piling out into the landing strip.

"Here we are," Kagome announced. "Las Vegas. The city that never sleeps."

"Isn't that New York?" Mikey asked.

"Las Vegas takes it a bit more literally," said Karai.

"Remember, this is just a fuel stop, okay?" Leo reminded them. "Try not to go nuts. That means you, Mikey."

"Hey!" Mikey objected.

"Not much he can go nuts over, Leo," Karai pointed out. "The casinos won't let anyone under 21 gamble."

"True," said Hisako. "All of us are underage."

"You do realize that stuff like that has never really bothered us before, right?" Leo asked. "After all, when Raph lost at the Battle Nexus, he went out and got drunk with Traximus."

"I had a drink with him," Raph clarified. "I didn't get drunk. There's a difference."

"Lucky," Hisako deadpanned.

"Hey, I didn't even get to finish the drink," Raph pointed out.

"Anyway, while the plane's restocking, what exactly do we do?" Mikey cut in.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some food," Hisako decided. "I'm starving."

"Same here," Vee agreed. "I'm kinda tired of airline food."

"Yeah, what's up with it?" Mikey quipped, chuckling to himself.

Everyone else was merely annoyed, while Hisako pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, seriously," she began. "How am I the youngest?"

"The timing of your birth," Donnie replied matter-of-factly. "You're a few months younger than us biologically, going by when Renet took us there."

"Thanks for the info, D," Kagome deadpanned.

"Don't mention it," said Donnie.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get food," Mikey decided. "Later!"

He began to dash off.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter shouted, stopping him cold. "We don't know this city at all. Do not wander off."

"Yes, Master Splinter…" Mikey said timidly.

"Now that that's done, let's look around and see what restaurants look good," Kasumi insisted.

Murmurs of agreement sounded, and they all headed off.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Hamato family, five mysterious figures were watching them walk down the street from the rooftops.

"Targets sighted," one remarked. "Identify them."

"Gamarons, unregistered," said another.

"Just what we need," the first one sighed.

"What should we do?" the third one questioned.

"Intercept," the first replied. "We bring them in peacefully."

* * *

On the street, Hisako slowed to a stop, sensing something approaching.

"Guys, someone's following us," she reported.

Raph sighed, not bothering to turn around as he spoke.

"It's late, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I don't wanna play games. Show yourselves."

As if on cue, five figures descended, revealing themselves to be…

"Squirrels?" Mikey asked.

Sure enough, they were faced with five mutant squirrels, all dressed in black catsuits and wearing night vision goggles, Uzi rifles mounted on their backs.

"I'm Antonio, commanding officer of this unit," one of them piped up. "I ask that you Gamarons accompany us to base. We have some questions you need to answer."

"First of all, we're mutants, not Gamarons," Raph informed him. "Second, we're not looking for trouble. We just want to find something to eat."

"Nice try, Gamarons," the second one spat. "Just come quietly before we're forced to take action."

Leo turned to Hisako, silently gesturing to the squirrels.

" _They appear to be some sort of law enforcement_ ," she reported. " _Unfortunately, their minds are rather... hyperactive. It's hard to pin down their thoughts._ "

Leo nodded at that before turning back to them.

"We'll cooperate." he assured. "But first, who do you work for?"

"We are officers of the Earth Protection Force," Antonio replied.

"The EPF hires mutants?" Mikey questioned.

"You got a problem with that?" one of them demanded.

"Easy, Ludwig," another one, a female, warned. "You know how strict the EPF is on non-human entities. It's a genuine question."

"I'm with Maddie," a third one remarked. "Tone down with the hostility."

Ludwig grumbled, but motioned for them to continue.

"Alright," Leo decided. "We'll come with you and answer your questions to the best of our ability."

"Thanks for your cooperation," Antonio said politely. "Follow us."

With that, they began walking, escorting the Turtles along.

* * *

A jeep rolled past a metal fence, rolling up to a security booth. The guard there leaned out, seeing Antonio at the front seat.

"Do we really have to do the ID thing all the time?" the squirrel asked. "How many mutant squirrels do you know?"

"You know the rules, Tony," the guard said simply.

Antonio rolled his eyes, but nonetheless produced an ID from his belt. The guard looked it over before letting him pass. In the back of the jeep, the group looked out the window to see numerous buildings strewn about. Donnie was the first to realize where they were.

"Area 51," he mused. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Area 51 is real?!" Mikey exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"Can't say _I'm_ surprised the EPF owns it," Hisako remarked.

"So what now?" Vee questioned. "Are we prisoners here?"

"Not at all," one squirrel assured. "We're just taking certain precautions."

"Once we get some questions answered and some paperwork finished, you'll be free to go," Wolfgang promised.

Antonio pulled the jeep to a stop outside one specific building, stepping out. "This way."

With that, he led the Hamato family and the other squirrels into the building toward a specific office, knocking on the door.

"It's open!" a female voice came from within.

Antonio opened the door, revealing a very large, muscular woman. She was dressed in a pantsuit and had blonde hair with blackened roots.  
"Antonio," she greeted. "What do you have for me today?"

"Five Gamarons arrived in Las Vegas," Antonio explained. "They agreed to come in for questioning."

With that, the Hamato family entered and looked up at the woman, slightly intimidated.

"Well…" Mikey began meekly. "you've been taking your vitamins."

The woman stood up, looking at the Turtles in surprise before letting out a laugh.

"Antonio, these aren't Gamarons. They're the mutant turtles."

Antonio gaped in surprise. "The Ninja Turtles from New York?"

"I tried to tell you," Raph said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, that's my bad," Ludwig admitted.

"We figured this was a misunderstanding," Leo remarked. "Glad we could settle this peacefully."

"You know a lot about us, ma'am," said Kagome. "Wish we could say the same."

"Right, of course." the woman saluted. "Special Agent Ravenwood. I run the EPF branch in these parts."

"Pleasure to meet you," Leo greeted.

"I must say, for an EPF branch, you're rather... well…" Donnie trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Unconventional?" Ravenwood offered.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Donnie agreed.

"Not all EPF agents are xenophobic crazies like Agent Bishop." Ravenwood smirked. "By the way, thanks for getting him fired as lead agent. You did me a favor."

"Yeah, that was mostly her." Mikey gestured to Hisako, who rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I just gave him a wake-up call… And severe bodily trauma."

"Wish I could've been there to see that." Ravenwood remarked.

"There seems to be quite a bit of bad blood between you two," Splinter noted.

"I never agreed with his attitudes on mutants and aliens," Ravenwood explained, her expression souring. "In fact, he's the _worst_ possible candidate to make first contact."

"On that, you will broker no argument from us," Kasumi said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Donnie asked.

"A mutant, in a sense," Ravenwood replied. "Underwent a super-soldier experiment during the Cold War; didn't quite produce the results they wanted."

"Cold War?" Karai looked her up and down, noticing her surprisingly youthful appearance.

"I've been with the EPF since 1955," Ravenwood shrugged. "I'm older than I look."

"Well, you look good," Karai noted.

"Now, my turn to ask questions," Ravenwood cut in. "What brings the famed Hamato family all the way across the country?"

Leo stepped forward at that, showing her the map.

"We're after H.A.V.O.C., a group of mutant supremacists. We faced them before, but their attacks were limited to Manhattan. Now they've gone global."

Ravenwood let out a whistle. "Well, this isn't good."

"We stopped in Las Vegas to refuel, and that's when your squirrel buddies showed up," Kagome added.

"So this HAVOC isn't coming here?" Ludwig asked.

"As far as we know, no," Leo replied.

"That reminds me." Mikey turned to the squirrels. "What's your guys' story?"

"Twenty years ago, they were exposed to mutagen," Ravenwood began. "Bishop had them brought in for tests, but I wasn't about to let him; I took the squirrels here and raised them." She gestured to each of them. "Antonio is the leader, with Ludwig as his second in command. Wolfgang is the brains of the outfit. Johann's our wild card. And Maddalena's the tactician of the group."

"I keep telling you to call me Maddie." Maddie grumbled.

"You're... all named after composers, aren't you?" Donnie asked.

Antonio shrugged. "Mom's a fan of classical music."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey asked, pointing to all the Turtles. "Leonardo. Donatello. Raphael. Michelangelo. Venus de Milo."

Leo gestured to Splinter. "Our dad is a Renaissance art buff."

"The rest of us just have traditional Japanese names," Karai added.

"Even the one who isn't of Japanese descent," Hisako included.

"Now for the real question," Mikey cut in. "One that could mean the difference between life and death. You got any food?"

 **-X-**

Later, all of them were gathered in the complex's cafeteria, chowing down on some food.

"So, Ravenwood, it's good to see you're open-minded when it comes to mutants." said Leo.

"What Bishop failed to see was that most mutants aren't a threat, or necessarily monsters." Ravenwood answered. "They're merely animals grappling with minds and bodies they were never meant to have. No offense."

"None taken," Donnie assured her. "We've dealt with enough cases of mutated people and animals to know the effects it has on people."

"And believe it or not, Bishop's not the same man you knew," Hisako spoke up. "He's changed."

Ravenwood scoffed.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she remarked. "Still, the EPF's in good hands now. Dr. Bennett's one of the good ones."

"Trust me, we know," Leo agreed. "She's saved our lives."

"Heck, she saved all of mutant kind once!" Mikey declared.

"That plague incident…" Antonio mused. "I remember hearing it on the news."

"Meet Patient Zero," Hisako said, pointing to herself.

"Bishop helped us find the cure," Kagome informed Ravenwood. "He's part of the reason Hisako's still alive."

"Used the perfected cloning process to ensure I'd survive," Hisako added.

Ravenwood blinked in surprise at that.

"He's never cared that much for anyone. What'd you do to him?"

"Similar backstories, to be honest," Donnie replied.

"I just chose a different path," Hisako added. "He wanted to use me for what I could do, so he kidnapped me. Once he learned that, like him, I was a victim of aliens, he got a nice dose of reality."

"Course he still screwed us over big time and is locked up for the foreseeable future," Raph included. "But, I can't exactly hate the guy anymore."

"I get that he was abducted by aliens," Maddie remarked. "Yes, what happened to him was horrible, I acknowledge that. But plenty of people had it just as bad as he did, if not worse, and turned out just fine."

"Like I said, big dose of reality," Hisako said. "I called him out, made him think."

"Yep," Donnie confirmed. "Our sis here is basically his morality pet now."

"Hey!" Mikey objected. "She's not a pet!"

Donnie sighed. "Mikey... a morality pet is a person who is basically a representation of another person's morality. Their presence makes them better people. Like... Sue Ellen and Binky from Arthur."

"Ohhhh…" Mikey remarked.

"He's really not that bright, is he?" Johann asked.

"Let's just say Mikey's brain works out of step with everyone else's and leave it at that," Kagome answered.

"Hey!" Mikey objected.

"You learn to just ignore him," Karai added. "Makes your life so much easier."

"You do know that I'm sitting right here and can hear every word you're saying, right?" Mikey questioned.

"Shut up and eat," Raph ordered.

Mikey grumbled indignantly, munching on his lunch.

"Actually, while you're here, maybe you can help us on a case we've been working on," Antonio offered.

"Whoa there," Raph began. "You're the ones who uprooted our travels, and you're asking us for-?"

Hisako snapped her fingers and Raph immediately fell asleep in his chair.

"What do you need help with?" she asked.

"A new casino in town, called the Meta," Ludwig explained.

"You've been investigating a casino?" Karai questioned.

"Why is this casino a target of an EPF investigation?" Kagome asked.

"There's been strange activity there," Antonio explained. "People entering and not returning, odd noises, the works."

"That definitely sounds fishy," Kasumi admitted.

"Not the first time some alien has used a casino to try and experiment on humanity," Ludwing went on. "Kinda why we were weary of Gamarons."

"Sorry to dump this on you out of the blue," Maddie included. "If you wanna just go back to your plane, we understand. Up to you."

"We'll help you," Leo assured.

That took Maddie by surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's kinda what we do," Mikey replied.

"What about him?" Ludwig asked, pointing to the still-sleeping Raph.

Hisako snapped her fingers and Raph quickly woke up, glaring at her.

"Will you stop doing that?" he demanded.

Hisako just gave him an innocent smile before taking a bite out of her lunch.

"Let me guess," Raph began. "We agreed to help them with this case?"

Leo nodded, and Raph sighed in resignation.

"What are we supposed to do?" Leo questioned. "Just leave it?"

"Leo, we have bigger fish to fry," Raph snapped. "Like world mutating fish. Seriously, your saving people thing is gonna be the death of you someday."

"I will never turn my back on people who need help, Raph," Leo insisted. "You know that."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Raph grumbled. "So when do we leave?"

"Tonight, after dark," Antonio replied.

"We'll be there," Leo assured.

 **-X-**

After lunch, Mikey looked over Johann's weapons.

"A fellow chucker, huh?" he pondered.

"Yep," Johann confirmed. "Been training with them for most of my life."

Vee rolled her eyes, but was grinning.

"Guys, chuck off!" she ordered.

Everyone gathered around as Johann went first, performing several tricks with his nunchucks that would make Jackie Chan jealous. Mikey just tightened his mask, then performed several around the arm maneuvers. Johann retaliated with several over the shoulder moves, to which Mikey spun his nunchuck around his arm, his hand, and around his shell. Johann was beginning to sweat now as he attempted a series of complicated maneuvers around his body. Mikey just yawned, spinning his nunchucks on his finger like a basketball.

"Keep practicing!" he said cheerily as Johann slumped in defeat.

Hisako laughed before noticing Ravenwood off to the side. She slid over to the agent, smirking.

"Must be nice," she remarked. "Seeing them interacting with fellow mutants in a friendly environment."

"Actually, yes," Ravenwood admitted.

"Believe me, we get it," Hisako assured. "For years, it was just us. Now my contact list is big enough to fill a phone book."

"You and your family have done a lot for this world," Ravenwood mused. "Including shifting public opinion on mutants."

"Yeah well, it wasn't easy," Hisako admitted. "Hell, my people skills are still shit. And yet, somehow, me and my family have become icons. Heroes." She sighed. "Sometimes, I miss the days where it was just us."

"Frankly, I don't blame you," Ravenwood replied.

"I could never tell the others," Hisako went on. "I mean, Mikey loves the attention, and I don't want to sound ungrateful. I could always go in the city in broad daylight. They didn't even see a real sunset until they were sixteen. I'm happy we don't have to hide... but being a famous celebrity is... suffocating."

"I can see where you're coming from, but you can't deny you have a great life right now," Ravenwood pointed out. "You have a wonderful family, a city that loves you, friends who adore you."

Hisako nodded, petting Midnight. "You don't have it too bad yourself. Maybe you should let the squirrels be more than agents occasionally. Be a family."

"I do," Ravenwood replied. "They don't work their tails off all the time, I assure you."

"That's good," said Hisako. "Everyone deserves a chance to be happy, man, woman, or mutant."

* * *

That evening, the Turtles and Squirrels found themselves looking over the Meta casino. The sign resembled a mutagen canister with the words "The Meta" emblazoned on it in yellow lights, filled with cash. It was a massive building, covered with blue and green lights.

"You know…" Mikey began, "I'm surprised we missed this."

"The city is different at night," Maddie replied.

"What I don't get is why we have to wear these clothes." Raph remarked.

"Public decency laws," Antonio said simply. "Seriously, how have you not been arrested for indecent exposure."

"Well, in part because reptile anatomy isn't as... noticeable as mammal anatomy," Donnie replied.

"And two, this stuff just weighs us down man," Mikey added. "We can't fight like this."

Ludwig nodded. "Fair enough."

"When you said we were gonna case the joint, I was expecting something more... superspy," Mikey admitted. "Like sneaking in through the top and planting bugs."

"Going in as disguised casino patrons works just as well, and it's easier," Antonio replied.

"Uh-huh," Raph said flatly. "How did you pull that off before mutants were public knowledge. You're a bit short to be casino patrons."

"All spies have their secrets," Johan answered.

"Perhaps we should focus on the matter at hand," Splinter cut in.

"Sensei's right," Leo insisted. "Let's go."

They started heading in as a limo pulled up, an Elvis impersonator stepping out. Mikey grinned at the sight.

"Nice threads, dude!" he called.

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much," the impersonator replied. "You're not too badly dressed yourself."

"Well, thank you," Mikey said, doing his own Elvis impression. "Thank you very much."

The impersonator laughed.

"Hey, you do that pretty good. Next time, make sure you get paid for it. See you on the flipside."

He went in, and Mikey grinned, strumming a fake guitar in celebration before Ludwig snapped his fingers in his face.

"Focus, you ding-dong!" he snapped. "What, do you have ADD?"

"That's one theory," Donnie deadpanned.

Mikey shrugged. "I'm just trying to have some fun is all."

"Yeah, well let's keep plans like that between you, us, and the long line of therapists who won't be able to help you," Johann said flatly.

Everyone laughed at that before going into the casino, looking around.

"Seems like your run of the mill casino: crooked and sleazy," Vee mused.

Hisako stepped in, closing her eyes and getting a feel for the place. She grunted, stumbling back.

"Okay, too many people here. Sorry, guys."

At that moment, they heard a commotion, and turned to see a guy arguing with some muscle.

"Come on!" he begged. "One more game!"

"You're broke, pal," the muscle insisted.

"C'mon man, be reasonable!"

" _You_ be reasonable. You have nothing to bet with. So get out or we toss you out."

"Ugh…" the man groaned. "This place is rigged! That's what it is!"

He gave the muscle a shove. At that, the muscle scowled and grabbed him.

"Remember, you brought this on yourself," he snapped before dragging the man away.

"Something tells me that guy isn't getting thrown out," Leo said, his eyes narrowing.

"What makes you say that?" Mikey asked.

"Because we're standing right in front of the exit, and he's being dragged in the opposite direction," Leo replied.

"Leo's right," Kagome agreed. "Something stinks around here."

"Too many people." Hisako repeated. "Can't tell you what's going on."

"Let's follow 'em," Ludwig insisted. "See what's up."

They snuck after them carefully, eventually finding themselves in a wide open room filled with stasis tubes loaded with green liquid.

"What the hell?" Ludwig let out.

"No way…" Raph realized. "This is a HAVOC installation."

"It is?" Leo remarked. "But… it wasn't on the map."

"Falco must have had a few projects the Mayor didn't know about." Donnie deduced.

Mikey wiped off one tube in particular, looking into it only to be faced with a particularly horrific creature resembling a cross between an eagle, a salmon, and a worm. He let out a girlish shriek before jumping into Hisako's arms. After a minute, he looked sheepishly at his sister, who was looking at him with a deadpan expression.

"Oh… hi," he began. "You come here often?"

He let out a sheepish chuckle before Hisako dropped him on his ass. With that, they looked over the tank that scared Mikey, grimacing.

"Good Lord…" Kasumi managed.

"It's not sentient," Hisako reported. "Not yet at least."

"So this poor sap wasn't originally human," Maddie mused. "There's that."

"Either way, it's freakin' creepy," said Karai. "Who votes to kill it with fire?"

That got her a dirty look. "Right… sorry."

They looked over the other tanks, seeing they were all filled with different hybrid mutants.

"All these different critters in one body," Mikey mused. "I know this one, there's like a perfect name for it in mythology."

"Chimera?" Vee offered.

"No, Turducken, but Chimera works."

"Combo mutants…" Hisako let out. "Those are incredibly dangerous. The more DNA used in a mutant, the less mental capacity it possesses. You saw what happened with Justin."

"I do remember you saying that double mutations were dangerous," Donnie recalled.

"Do we even wanna know?" Antonio asked.

"No Tony, you don't," Hisako answered. "Trust me."

"Oh no…" Kagome managed in horror. "That guy who was dragged back here."

Everyone perked up at that.

"Hisako?" Leo said urgently.

"This way!" Hisako shouted, leading them along.

"That must be this guy's scheme!" Wolfgang deduced as they ran. "Drop a human in, hope it comes out smarter and less crazy!"

"Using humans as a base or just including their DNA in general does tend to increase the probability of increased sentience and cognitive functions," Hisako confirmed.

"Mixing and matching critters like those is bad enough," Raph spat, "but dropping a civilian in is just fucking inhuman!"

"Agreed," said Kagome. "Falco's becoming more and more like Krang."

"Guess it's true what they say," Johann said solemnly. "Sometimes humans are the real monsters."

"Yep," Vee agreed. "And Falco's one of the worst."

Eventually, they came out in a larger room, seeing the man being dragged by the muscle over to a massive vat of mutagen as an older man in a business suit watched on.

"Do you know what it means when you lose your last cent in the Meta?" the man questioned. "Now you work for me."

"No!" the gambler shouted, struggling in vain. "You can't fucking do this to me!"

"I can, and I will," the businessman boasted.

The man was tossed up to the vat, but Hisako acted quickly, catching him in a halo of green.

"What is this?!" the businessman shouted.

He looked to see the man being set down gently and immediately hightailing it out of there. The group cast off their disguises.

"The Hamato Clan?!" he shrieked. "You dare interfere with the work of the great Zachary Smith?!"

Mikey blinked. "Who?"

"We just stopped in town for a bite and a supply run," Leo mused. "Who would have thought we'd run into a HAVOC installation here?"

"With a steady supply of test subjects entering my casino, how could I not do it?" Smith questioned. "All it takes is a bunch of loser gambling addicts whittling their lives away on slot machines and games. I get funding, and Falco gets mutants for his army. Everybody wins."

"Except the innocent people you're turning into mindless chimeras!" Hisako shot back. "Combo mutants are too uncontrollable! Any humanity they possess is overwritten by wild instincts!"

"You're playing with fire, Smith!" Vee shouted. "Everyone who's tried to control hybrid mutants has failed!"

"Ah, but where they have failed, I will succeed," Smith gloated. "And when I do, the world will recognize my genius." He threw his arms up dramatically. "Look out, Vegas! I'm taking over!"

"I don't think so." Antonio brandished his ID. "In the name of the Earth Protection Force, you're under arrest!"

The bodyguard raised an eyebrow. "The EPF hires... squirrels?"

Ludwig narrowed his eyes before drawing the Uzi on his back.

"You got a problem with that, punk?"

"Actually, I do," Smith replied simply. "And I believe you've overstayed your welcome."

He turned to his bodyguard. "Titus, kindly show them out."

Titus turned to the mutants, his body suddenly growing in size. His arms became massive, splitting through his suit to reveal blue fur covered gorilla arms. Bone shards protruded from the arms as Titus' face elongated, becoming more like an actual gorilla's. His hair and beard turned green as his shoulders hunched, more bone shards growing out of his back. His shoes exploded to reveal gorilla paws for feet and bent hind legs. They took in the horrifying spectacle as Titus beat his chest with his fists, but Mikey was barely fazed by the sight.

"Big whoop!" he taunted. "We've fought bigger! We can still take you!"

Titus grabbed a nearby table before throwing it at them. Mikey ducked his head into his shell just in time to avoid getting whacked, and when he popped out, his casual expression had barely changed.

"Right after I get a clean pair of shorts."

"He's a shifter, like Karai and Makoto," Hisako realized.

"Except I don't think this guy's in full control!" Karai added.

Sure enough, Titus started charging at them in a frenzy, clearly more feral and bestial. Everyone scattered for cover as Smith smirked.

"You know the kids who like to pull the wings off of flies?" he asked. "Titus likes to pull limbs off of them. Care for a demonstration?"

"No thanks, we're good!" Johann shouted.

Donnie looked at the rampaging Titus, seeing numerous discolored veins bulging out from his skin, as well as what looked like injection scars, and put two and two together.

"So that's it," he muttered. "The doc was giving him injections to suppress the Gorilla, like the pills I made for Makoto."

"You are the smart one!" Smith declared with a clap. "Yes, Titus was my best work so far, but even he couldn't fully control the beast."

Titus roared in anger at that.

"Hisako, you made Makoto's spider go away," Kagome recalled. "Can you do the same here?"

"I was high on the Aeon crystal when I did that." Hisako looked over at the chimera that had scared Mikey, an idea forming. "But I do have another idea. Someone's just gonna have to catch me."

Her entire body began to glow bright as day, then the light suddenly died and Hisako collapsed to the ground. Her eyes were unfocused and she wasn't moving. Leo ran over, scooping her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Hisako?!" he let out, patting her cheek with one hand. "Hisako!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of shattered glass and a monstrous shriek. Everyone whirled around to see the bird/worm/fish chimera lunging out of its tank.

"What the hell?!" Karai shouted.

The massive beast lunged at Titus, tackling him to the ground. Its eyes were glowing with bright green light as it scratched and clawed at the gorilla mutant. Splinter looked between the fallen Hisako and the beast, realization dawning.

"So that was her plan," he let out.

"Whoa whoa, hold up," Mikey cut in. "Are you saying Hisako's possessing that thing?"

"Her consciousness was transferred into her current body," Donnie realized. "She must have replicated the process and transferred herself to the chimera."

The chimera batted Titus aside, cawing loudly and pointing at Smith with a talon, and they got her intent.

"I'll take Hisako and keep an eye on her battle," Kasumi insisted. "The rest of you stop Smith!"

They all chased after the fleeing Smith, backing him into a corner.

"At the risk of sounding cliché…" he began before drawing a handgun, "I won't go down without a fight."

Everyone paused, looking at the gun wearily. Karai carefully lifted her arms, then lashed out with a snake hand, biting down on Smith's hand and making him drop the gun. Smith roared in pain, clutching his hand, and Antonio promptly tackled him to the ground, cuffing him as Karai retracted her hand with a smirk.

"Donnie, you have any anti-venom on you?" she asked.

"Luckily, yes," Donnie handed a small vial to Wolfgang. "Death's too good for this creep."

Meanwhile, the chimera had managed to soundly destroy Titus, reverting him to his human form. With a caw of victory, the glow in its eyes faded and it collapsed. Hisako's eyes cleared up and she sat up herself with a gasp, panting heavily as she flexed her fingers and toes.

"I can't believe that actually worked."

* * *

Some time later, the Meta had been shut down, Titus and Smith being escorted to vans by EPF soldiers. Ravenwood oversaw everything, giving the squirrels affectionate hugs.

"Good job, you five," she said before turning to the Hamato Clan. "And thank you for everything."

"It's no trouble," Leo assured.

"What's gonna happen to all of Smith's chimeras?" Kagome asked.

"We'll contain them for now," Ravenwood replied. "If they have brain functions, we'll contact the main branch for a cure. If not, we'll make sure they receive proper arrangements."

"Thanks for all your help," Antonio told them. "Here's hoping next time we meet, it's under more normal circumstances."

"Agreed," said Leo, shaking his hand.

With that, the Hamato family took their leave, heading back to the plane.

"Well, that was eventful," Donnie mused.

"Tell me about it," Raph agreed. "Did not expect that during our fuel stop."

"Wonder what the clan will think of this," Mikey pondered.

"You know what they say," Splinter began. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

That got a laugh out of the others. Splinter himself managed a chuckle.

"I made a funny!" the rat ninja declared as they boarded the plane.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another one down.

Ravenwood is from the IDW comics, while the mutant squirrels (sans Maddie, who's my OC), are from an old TMNT chapter book I used to have called _Buried Treasure_.

Please R&R. Until next time!


	173. Werewolves in London

**Chapter 172: Werewolves in London**

* * *

The entire Hamato family was gathered around a table in the plane. All of them had serious expressions as they exchanged looks with one another. Even Mikey looked serious.

"Sensei…" he began with a deadly serious tone.

Splinter glanced over at him, his expression never changing.

"Do you have any threes?" Mikey questioned.

Splinter looked over his cards. "Go fish."

Mikey took a card, then sighed.

"Hand over that five, Mikey," Hisako ordered, holding out her hand.

Mikey did so in resignation.

"Why do we still let Hisako play these games with us?" he questioned. "Telepathy is cheating, man!"

"I'm not cheating," Hisako replied. "You flashed me the card when you drew it."

Everyone laughed at that.

"...Oh." Mikey let out.

"Now Leo…" Hisako began, "you have any fours?"

* * *

The plane soon docked at London International Airport. Kagome looked around, her expression souring.

"Here we are," she remarked. "The airport where I got pinched for stealing my own identity."

Kasumi took her daughter's hand. "That will not be happening again."

"Crazy story, though," Kagome went on. "One of the Scotland Yard cops on that case claimed to be the great-great-grandson of Sherlock Holmes. With how smart he was, I'm inclined to believe it."

"Perhaps we can meet them," Kasumi mused. "I do wish to have a word with your arresting officer."

"Plus, Scotland Yard would be a good place to start looking for clues on HAVOC," Leo suggested.

"Excellent idea, Leonardo," Splinter agreed.

 **-X-**

It didn't take long for them to find the Scotland Yard building.

"Why's it called Scotland Yard?" Mikey pondered. "I mean, we're in England. I'm no expert on geography, but aren't England and Scotland two separate places?"

"The name derives from the location of the original Metropolitan Police headquarters at 4 Whitehall Place, which had a rear entrance on a street called Great Scotland Yard," Donnie explained. "Hence, the name Scotland Yard. Kinda like Wall Street and the New York Financial Center."

"Ah, that makes sense," Mikey consented.

They entered the building at that, seeing an older man at the desk. The man was a bit heavier set and possessed a permanently creased brow.

"That's the guy who took me in," Kagome informed them. "Inspector Arthur Lestrade."

"Sergeant, actually," Hisako reported. "He got demoted."

She pointed at the desk, the name plate reading "Sergeant Lestrade."

"Guess that's what happens when you arrest an innocent girl for something she didn't do," Karai mused.

Kasumi's expression darkened at the sight of him, and she was about to go over when Splinter grabbed her arm.

"Keep it civil, Kasumi." he warned. "We do not need any more enemies than we have already."

By now, most of the Yard was looking at them, the sight of all the mutants making them all go quiet. Lestrade was scanning them with annoyed expressions, until he saw Kasumi.

"Sergeant Lestrade," Kasumi said, cracking a small, dangerous smile. "I'm Kasumi Lee.

My daughter told me all about you."

"Miss Lee…" Lestrade managed, going pale. "Listen... about what happened... with your daughter… I acknowledge it was stupid of me, but you must understand that it was rather suspicious. She was in this country with no passport, after all."

"Simply running fact checking or doing your job as an inspector would have proved she was telling the truth, no?" Kasumi questioned.

"I-... I thought it-" Lestrade stammered.

"You thought it was an open-shut case, yet you didn't bother with the details." a new voice cut in. "And that is why you lost your inspector's badge."

They turned to see a new man enter, more and more eyes on the Hamato family from the Yard. Raph soon lost his patience from everyone eyeballing his family like farm animals.

"What the _HELL_ are you looking at?!" he roared at them.

That snapped them out of it, all the onlookers in the Yard getting back to work.

"Do forgive them,." the man said. "They're a curious and overly nosy lot. That, and mutants aren't as abundant here as they are in America."

He approached them, shaking their hands. "Stephen Holmes. Pleased to meet you."

They took in his appearance and name before Vee broke the silence.

"Can I just say I am a _huge_ fan of your ancestor?" she began. "I have all his books."

"Ah yes, my infamous ancestor," Stephen sighed. "Truth be told, I am from Mycroft's line. The frivolities of Sherlock always embarrassed me, though I will admit he had his moments."

"...Who's Mycroft?" Mikey asked.

"Sherlock Holmes' brother," Vee explained. "According to the books, he was even better at analysis and deduction than Sherlock himself. Though he was too lazy to actually apply it as anything more than a hobby."

"So all of Arthur Conan Doyle's books were real?" Donnie asked. "They actually happened?"

"Barring some creative license here and there," Stephen confirmed.

"Oh yeah?" a female voice cut in. "Which part?"

A blond woman in a suit came over, papers in hand and an empty holster on her shoulder.

"Ah, my apologies," Stephen said. "This is my partner, Joan."

"Joan Watson," Joan offered them a hand. "And please, keep the jokes to a minimum."

"So, we have the descendants of Inspector Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes, and Dr. Watson all in one place," Karai mused. "A couple of years ago, this would've really surprised me."

"I'm not his descendant," Joan insisted.

"Actually, the odds are-" Stephen began before a glare from Joan cut him off.

"I take it you don't care too much for your lineage?" Kagome asked.

"It's not that," Joan clarified. "It's just that I'd rather be recognized by my own accomplishments rather than my family line."

"I know the feeling," Stephen agreed. "But anyway, enough about our problems. I'm sure the famed Ninja Turtles didn't come all the way to London on a pleasure cruise."

"That's why we came here first, actually," Leo confirmed. "We're working on a case of our own."

"Is that so?" Stephen asked.

"Have there been any reports of bizarre creatures?" Leo asked. "Anything inhuman, or in the mutant category?"

Stephen thought it over before shaking his head.

"No, I can't say there have been," he informed them. "As I said, mutantkind is not as abundant here."

"Stephen, maybe we should take this to the office," Joan suggested.

"Yes, quite right."

They broke off and ducked into an office. As a joke, someone had put up. a door plaque that read 221B. Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Everyone thinks it's so clever when they pull japes like this," he muttered. "But it's really not that funny."

Nevertheless, they closed the door and shut the blinds.

"Alright, start from the beginning," Joan instructed.

"Long story short, we've been tracking a group called HAVOC," Leo began. "Mutant supremacists who have menaced our hometown more than once. They've recently gone global. We stopped two separate factions of them in Los Angeles and Las Vegas, and our intel says they have another outpost somewhere in London."

"Hmmm…" Stephen stroked his chin in thought. "Joan, would you-?"

"Going through Special Cases now," Joan assured, departing.

As he paced in thought, Stephen pulled out a nicotine patch, placing it on the back of his neck. At their looks, he shrugged.

"I used to smoke a pack a day," he explained. "Joan convinced me to quit a few months ago."

"Couldn't stand the smell," Joan added as she entered. "Okay, the closest I got is reports of wolves. An entire pack of massive wolves that was spotted in the east end."

"Wolves in the middle of the city?" Leo asked. "Might be worth checking into."

"Excellent," said Stephen. "We'll accompany you."

He grabbed his coat as Joan slid her service pistol into her holster.

"You sure?" Vee asked. "HAVOC isn't like anything you've faced before. It could get pretty rough."

"Hey, it'll be one hell of a story," Joan pointed out.

"A notch in my belt that old Sherlock can't claim," Stephen added. "We'll take my car."

"No need," Donnie assured. "We brought ours."

Splinter, Kasumi, and Karai looked at him in confusion.

 **-X-**

Outside, everyone stood patiently as the Shellraiser rolled up to them.

"How'd you get the Shellraiser shipped here from New York?" Karai questioned.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. "We, uh... hid it in Mom's shuriken budget."

Karai raised an eyebrow. "Her shuriken budget?"

"You'd be surprised how much she spends on them alone." said Hisako.

Kasumi looked down at them, a stern expression on her face. "And when were you going to tell us you wasted my company's money just to bring your van overseas?"

"Kasumi, that's crazy," Mikey insisted. "We were _never_ gonna tell you."

"Actually, you approved it," Hisako cut in. "Donnie slipped the authorization paperwork in with your morning workload."

Kasumi took that information in before sighing in resignation.

"Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me, Donatello," she conceded as they got on.

"Remember Leo, left side of the road," Kagome told him.

Leo nodded as he got behind the wheel and they drove toward the East End, Stephen and Joan following in their own patrol car. As they drove along, Leo took note of the rising moon.

"A full moon, on top of wolf sightings," he mused. "Think it's just a coincidence?"

"Werewolves do exist," Vee confirmed.

"Dude…" Mikey let out. "Werewolves of London!"

"Hope no little old ladies get mutilated," Raph muttered.

"Think we can rule out the possibility of them just being mutants?" Karai asked.

"Not necessarily," said Donnie. "They could just be shifters."

Eventually, the two cars pulled over.

"This is the last sighting, according to the report," Stephen informed them.

Everyone got out, seeing themselves in a neighborhood of tenant housing. There were several children playing roughly in a front yard, several adults watching them. Midnight was instantly growling at the group, hackles raised. The sound seemed to draw the attention of the adults, who all looked like they're ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"Anyone else getting a bit creeped out?" Mikey asked nervously. "If I had hair, it'd be standing on end."

"Have it," Vee replied. "And it's standing up."

One of the men carefully approached the group. He was built like a runner and had piercing green eyes.

"Morning," he greeted in an American accent. "The name's Terrence Walker. Can I help you?"

"Maybe you can," Leo suggested. "We're investigating wolf sightings around here. We think it may be connected to a group called HAVOC."

"Sorry, but I've never heard of this HAVOC," Terrence replied.

Midnight was still growling at them, moving between Terrence and the group.

"Miss Hamato, please control your dog," Stephen requested.

"She's defensive," Hisako explained. "She won't attack unless provoked."

"What's there to be defensive about?" Raph questioned. "They're just regular people on the street."

"Dogs have very keen senses," Terrence remarked.

He squatted down to Midnight's level, carefully holding out a hand. "Luckily, once they recognize an adversary as friendly…"

Midnight sniffed, then her hackles lowered and her tail started wagging.

"They become endearing and friendly themselves." Terrence concluded.

"Are you a dog person yourself?" Splinter asked.

"You could say that." Terrence replied cryptically.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you did answer our question about the wolf sightings." Stephen cut in.

Terrence turned to him. "What business is it of yours, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Police business, sir." Stephen replied, showing his badge.

"And this HAVOC group we mentioned is in this city," Leo added. "They want to turn the world into mutants like us. That's why we're here."

Terrence's face became unreadable.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you," he insisted. "I know nothing about any of these wolf sightings."

"I see," Joan replied. "Well, thank you for your time. Feel free to call us if you find anything."

She handed him her card.

"I will." Terrence assured, taking the card.

However, as they turned away, he tossed the card into a waste bin.

* * *

Unaware of Terrence's actions, the group returned to their cars.

"Anyone else see something... off about him?" Karai asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Vee agreed.

"Yep." said Raph.

"No doubt." Donnie nodded.

"He's scared," Hisako concluded. "That's all I got from him the entire time we talked: fear."

Kagome perked up. "You think he has something to do with this case?"

"He wasn't lying about HAVOC," Hisako assured. "He's really never heard of them. But he was just scared for everyone in that neighborhood."

"Curious," Stephen mused.

"He's the Alpha," Vee realized. "The pack leader."

"So we're going with the werewolf angle?" Kagome questioned.

"You saw the way Midnight reacted," Vee pointed out. "And Terrence's knowledge of dogs was incredible."

"Maybe he's just a vet?" Donnie offered. "It could just be a coincidence."

"I'm with Vee on this once," Leo announced. "I believe in coincidences, but I don't trust them."

"So what's the plan?" Karai asked.

"Can I go back with Midnight?" Hisako questioned. "I might be able to get them to talk to me."

Leo crossed his arms in thought, weighing their options.

"Leo, out of all of us, I'll be the safest," Hisako insisted. "Trust me."

Leo sighed. "Alright. But be careful."

"Always am," Hisako replied.

 **-X-**

The sun began to set as the children were taken back to their homes. Terrence was picking up his own child, an eight year old girl. She hugged her dad, smiling.

"Daddy, who were those creatures earlier?" she asked. "Are they monsters?"

Terrence frowned. "Nina, you know how we feel about that word."

"Sorry, Dad," Nina apologized. "But are they? They weren't human."

"They're just like us, sweetheart," Terrence assured. "People who happen to look different."

"Oh." Nina perked up, sniffing the air. "I smell reptile."

Terrence sniffed the air as well.

"Me too," he realized. "Go on inside."

Nina nodded before heading off. About that time, Hisako came walking down the sidewalk with Midnight on her leash. Terrence looked, seeing her approach.

"You're that girl who was with the Turtles earlier."

"That's me," Hisako confirmed. "My name's Hisako. I was hoping we could talk privately."

"Now's not a good time. This neighborhood gets dangerous at night."

"Because you're werewolves?"

Terrence instantly froze at that. "How did you-?"

"My sister is an expert in the supernatural," Hisako explained. "That, and I'm not without gifts of my own."

She used her telekinesis to pull a frisbee off a nearby roof in demonstration, offering it to Terrence. He slowly took it.

"Yes, it's true. I admit it. Secrecy has been my pack's saving grace all these years."

"I understand, believe me." Hisako cocked her head towards the tenant housing. "Shall we talk more inside? Nina can play with Midnight."

Midnight barked at that, and Terrence nodded before leading her inside. Hisako sat in the foyer while Nina tussled with Midnight. Terrence brought out some tea, which they both enjoyed.

"You don't have to be afraid of the world, Terrence," she assured. "It's a lot different now."

"I'm not afraid of the world. It's the world that's afraid of us. Yes, things are better, but centuries of prejudice don't go away just like that."

Hisako sighed.

"I suppose not. Still, there are mutants who appear human. Karai, the girl with the short hair, can turn into a snake, and we have a friend who can become a spider. We call them shifters. They're accepted, and you could be too."

"Perhaps," Terrence allowed.

"But prejudice isn't the only thing you're afraid of, is it? Someone's been snooping around. Someone you instantly didn't like."

"Yes… A man calling himself Tim Tucker. One of those scientist types... and from what little I could gather of him, completely off his rocker."

"We've had our fair share of insane scientists, and I'm afraid this 'Tim Tucker' is working for the HAVOC we mentioned."

Hisako grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling something on it.

"If you see him again, please call," she told him. "All we want is to keep you and your pack safe."

"Alright, I will," Terrence assured. "I guess if there's anyone I can trust, it's you and your Turtle family."

Hisako smiled at that. "C'mon Midnight, let's go."

The dog barked before trotting over to her. With that, Hisako took her leave.

* * *

Later, Hisako reconvened with her family, updating them on the situation. Mikey snorted at the identity of the HAVOC member.

"Out of all the cool villain names out there, one of them drew the short straw and got Tim?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's just the guy's name," Raph pointed out.

"I know," Mikey replied. "I'm just saying, I expected something... cooler."

"Whatever," Leo cut in. "Don, tell me you got something on this guy."

Donnie was already on his laptop, typing away.

"Got something," he reported at last. "Dr. Timothy Tucker. His obsession with pseudoscience and the supernatural led to him being discredited as a lunatic. Not that he needed much help to that end."

"Sounds like the kind of nut HAVOC would like," Raph mused.

"This is true," Vee agreed. "Especially since werewolves are a breed of mutants. In a way at least."

"You guys are made by science, though," Kagome pointed out. "Werewolves are magic made by a curse, right?"

"To quote Clarke's third law, any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Donnie recited.

"Actually, there are several different types of werewolves," Vee explained. "The stereotypical werewolf you think of is the Loup-Garou. Those are the cursed ones who transform into mindless beasts every full moon. Then there are Berserkers. Think the Vikings, wild and savage, and basically humans to the barest extent. And finally, there are the Lycanthropes. Those are people who can become werewolves. Think - ugh, I can't believe I'm about to say this… _Twilight_ werewolves."

"In other words, they can shift into wolf form at any time, and don't need a full moon," Karai offered.

Vee nodded. "Exactly."

"Terrence and his pack are the latter," Hisako replied.

"That must be Tim's plan," Splinter pondered. "Acquire werewolf cells to create an army of wolf mutants."

Mikey gasped. "An army of Rahzars?!"

"Even worse," Leo realized. "With DNA from Terrence's pack, they'd be shifters. No one would see them coming until it was too late."

"I gave Terrence my number," Hisako informed them. "He promised to call if he saw Tim again."

She sighed. "I just hope he doesn't have to call."

"And when have we ever been that lucky?" Raph said flatly.

Everyone just exchanged nervous glances, and right on cue, Hisako's T-Phone went off.

"Sooner than I expected," said Raph.

Hisako immediately put the phone on speaker.

"Terrence, we're here," she informed him.

" _That bastard Tucker came with a group of thugs,_ " Terrence told her. " _Hit us with knockout gas grenades._ "

"Did you do a headcount?" Hisako asked. "Anyone missing?"

" _Nina…_ " Terrence revealed, letting out a low growl. " _That crackpot took my pup."_

Hisako nearly crushed her phone in anger. Leo quickly took it.

"We're coming," he assured. "Don't do anything crazy."

With that, he hung up. Hisako stood up, pissed.

"We need to go before I end up breaking our hotel room," she growled.

* * *

Terrence lowered the phone. He was trembling in barely restrained anger, his claws popping out. Other members of the neighborhood are there with him, trying to calm him down or clean up the mess.

"Terrence, we'll find Nina," one of his packmates assured. "Our best trackers are already working on finding the scent."

The Shellraiser rumbled up at that minute, the Hamato family piling out.

"We came as fast as we could," Leo said, taking note of Terrence's agitated state. "I know you're angry and worried, but you need to stay calm and keep a clear head."

"It's not easy…" Terrence confessed. "The wolf in me wants nothing more than to rip this monster to shreds…" He took a deep breath. "But the father in me knows that will only put my daughter at risk."

"We'll get Nina back," Vee promised. "And make sure Tucker doesn't see the outside of a padded cell again."

"We need to call the Yard-" Leo began.

"No!" Terrence's shout was almost like a bark. "No human! No Yard!"

"Terrence, your daughter's in danger!" Kagome reminded him. "Now's not the time to keep up a masquerade!"

"I can't put my trust in humans," Terrence insisted.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because the last time I did, I lost Nina's mother!" Terrence roared.

A dead silence followed at that, before he sighed.

"It all started about ten years ago," he began. "I came here from New Jersey on holiday when I was turned. I kept blacking out, finding myself in weird places like the wolf enclosure at the zoo in the morning. I thought I was losing my mind... until Alex came along. Eventually, we fell in love, started our own pack, and had Nina. We were happy… but it didn't last."

He sniffed back a tear. "I told a friend of mine what happened. I even showed him my wolf. He called us monsters… then called the Yard. Soon, the army was after us. We ran and managed to escape… But Alex…"

He looked away in sorrow, clenching his fist before turning back to them.

"Now do you see why I don't want to get the Yard involved?" he asked. "To reveal my pack's true nature? Because I trusted a human... and it cost me my mate."

Kagome crouched down by Terrence.

"Me and my mom are human," she informed him. "When the Turtles and Splinter were first mutated, Mom wasn't scared of them. She helped them find a home, helped Splinter raise them."

"I couldn't trust anyone when I met them, but now they're my family," Hisako added. "Not all humans are bad. Don't let pain and fear keep you from finding the good among the bad."

Terrence was silent for several minutes, considering their words.

"Please Terrence, trust us," Leo requested. "If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for your kid."

Terrence took a deep breath. "For Nina…  
He looked up at them.

"Alright," he decided. "We'll do it your way. Anything for my pup."

 **-X-**

Not long after that, Stephen and Joan showed up.

"Glad you two could make it," Leo greeted.

"You made it sound rather urgent," Stephen replied.

"It is," Leo turned to Terrence. "Show them."

"No need, sir," Stephen cut in. "I'm well aware of your condition."

Terrence blinked in surprise before just nodding.

"You are _definitely_ Sherlock and Mycroft's descendant," Vee remarked.

Terrence gave an impressed smile. "What gave me away?"

"Many things," Stephen replied. "First off, your mannerisms. You have spoken for your neighborhood at every instance where the yard has been involved. While you hold no power officially, you are clearly respected and everyone trusts your judgement, like the Alpha of a pack. Secondly, all reports of oversized wolves have been confined to this area, meaning that the pack had to be localized. Despite sightings, no attacks were ever reported, meaning these wolves were tamed, but then there's the size. Far too big to be normal wolves, so that initially led me to genetically enhanced. However, that brings me back to the tamed nature: their almost human nature. Considering the rise of mutantkind, I had initially assumed the same, but the shifting nature was simply too much to ignore. Thus, the only logical conclusion, werewolves. I'm guessing... Lycanthropes?"

Terrence nodded. "You've certainly done your homework."

"Indeed," said Joan. "Considering you hadn't done anything wrong, we never felt the need to bring it up. After all, everyone deserves to live in peace."

"Thanks for that," Terrence said gratefully.

"Now for why we called you here," Kagome cut in. "That HAVOC group we mentioned attacked Terrence's pack and kidnapped his daughter."

"Oh dear," Stephen gasped. "My sympathies."

"How can we help?" Joan asked.

"Mostly?" Leo asked. "Make sure this guy goes to jail, and that some of us don't kill him."

"We're gonna go after him, and we've learned it's easier to have the cops backing us," Raph added.

The two cops nodded at that.

"The guy's name is Tim Tucker, according to Terrence," Karai informed them. "And from everything we've heard, he's not exactly playing with a full deck, if you know what I mean."

"Guy _has_ no deck," Donnie cut in. "He has a 3."

"If he hurts Nina…" Hisako growled, a lightbulb shattering at that.

"Good Lord!" Stephen exclaimed.

Mikey put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're worried and pissed off, but try to keep the property damage to a minimum until we track this creep down, okay?" he suggested.

Hisako took a breath, composing herself. "Sorry."

"We should get moving," Joan cut in.

"Quite right," said Stephen. "Lead the way, Turtles."

As if on cue, one of Terrence's pack came in, twitching.

"We've got the scent!" he shouted.

"Then let's move out!" Terrence ordered.

There was a sudden chorus of howls as each and every person in the neighborhood transformed into a massive wolf. These wolves were easily the size of a small car, ranging from brown to grey to black. Mikey gulped nervously.

"Glad they're on our side," he said nervously.

At that, the werewolves scooped the Turtles up onto their backs. Midnight elected to remain on the ground, staying by the wolf holding Hisako.

"Terrence says, 'Hold on tight,'" Hisako informed them. "And try to keep your mouths closed."

The wolves all took off at breakneck speed, their passengers holding on for dear life.

* * *

The trail eventually led them to Big Ben. As they got closer, rain began to fall and thunder crashed.

"Huh," Mikey noted. "Wasn't a cloud in the sky a minute ago."

Luckily for the pack, Stephen had called for the area to be closed off upon realizing where they were going. It was also late, so there weren't too many people on the streets. As they approached Big Ben, they stopped short, seeing a man in his late forties in a suit and lab coat before the area, doing stretches. Terrence growled, and Hisako perked.

"That's him?" she asked, getting a nod from Terrence. "Guys, that's Tim."

"What the hell is he doing?" Raph asked.

"From the looks of it, stretches," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"I know _what_ he's doing," Raph deadpanned. "I mean _why_ is he doing it?"

"Warming up for an evil plan?" Mikey suggested.

Terrence snorted at that.

"No, he's just crazy," Hisako translated.

Leo slid off his wolf mount.

"Terrence, you and your pack hang back for now," he insisted. "We'll scope things out."

Terrence gave a nod, pawing the ground and snorting again. With that, the Hamato family approached Big Ben.

"Tim Tucker, I presume?" Leo asked.

Upon hearing his name, Tim surprised them by striking a dramatic pose.

" _YES!_ " he exclaimed. " _IT IS I! AND-_ Hm?"

He looked in the direction of the Hamato Clan.

"Oh wait, sorry," he said calmly. "You'll have to move along, hideous goblins. I'm posing dramatically for when the Turtles show up."

They exchanged glances at that.

"Dude, are you blind?" Mikey asked. "We _are_ the Turtles."

"Yeah, can't you see the shells?" Karai asked. "Damn… you really are insane."

Tim looked closely at them, realization dawning.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you'd be taller. Gimme a sec here." He cleared his throat before pointing at them dramatically. " ** _IIIIII'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU, TUUUURTLES!_** "

Raph looked around. "Yeah… we can tell."

Sure enough, Tim had set up special effects like a sprinkler, a strobe light, and a sound effect machine playing thunder to make everything all the more dramatic. After a moment of awkward silence, Tim hurriedly kicked away the sound effect machine, detached the sprinkler, and smashed the strobe light.

" _YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!_ " he shouted.

Hisako struggled to think of what to say.

"I…" she sighed. "There are no words."

Vee rolled her eyes. "To call this guy insane would be putting it mildly."

That struck a nerve with Tim. He scowled.

"Don't call me crazy!" he ranted. "That's all I ever heard from my colleagues! They called me crazy! They called me insane! They called me looney! All because of my so-called 'crackpot theories' on the paranormal!"

"Buddy, that ain't why they're calling you crazy," Raph said flatly.

Tim sputtered for several seconds before glaring at him.

"Well, we'll see who's crazy when I help Dr. Falco take over the world with an army of super-mutant werewolves!"

"Oh yeah, that'll clear things right up," Kagome deadpanned.

Terrence let out a loud bark, one that shook everyone.

"Where is Nina?" Hisako translated before speaking for herself. "If you've hurt her…"

Terrence just growled at that, an action that did not require translating..

"It's bad enough that you're helping Falco with his plan, but involving an innocent little kid?!" Donnie spat.

"You're a scientist yourself, Donatello," Tim replied flippantly. "You should know better than anyone. What I do, I do to see what I'm capable of. To put the world under my fingers. The opportunity was right in front of me and I took it. When you have the power to do something, it's hard not to try. I know you understand, my boy! Science is justice! Science is truth!"

By now, the wolves were foaming at the mouths, looking ready to kill. Hisako was shaking, green mist gathering around her hands.

"Leo, it's getting really hard to hold us back," she informed her brother.

"Look, Tim, I'm giving you just one chance to surrender peacefully," Leo warned. "Let Nina go, and this doesn't have to get messy."

Terrence growled and snorted.

"I'd listen to Leo if I were you," Hisako translated. "'Cause right now I'm doing all I can to keep myself from coming over there and ripping your throat out. With my teeth."

After a few minutes, Terrence chuckled before descending into maniacal laughter.

"I hold the cards here, Turtles!" he gloated. "You have _nothing_! Nothing to threaten me with! Nothing to do with all of your strength!"

"Dude…" Mikey began, "we have an entire pack of nearly feral werewolves, a psychic with a history of blowing up buildings, two cops, two ninja masters, a girl who can turn into a snake, and six kick butt ninjas. And you, good sir, have managed to piss them all off."

"If you really think we have nothing to threaten you with, you really _are_ crazy," Kagome concluded.

Tim grinned psychotically. "Well, then I guess it's time to show you my teeth."

He pressed a button in his hand, and a hidden panel opened up next to his feet, from which feral growls sounded. The wolves and Midnight were instantly on the defensive, hackles raised, as Hisako shuddered.

"Uh-oh…" she let out.

Several wolf-like beasts stalked out of the opening, looking like less skeletal versions of Rahzar.

"What you see before you are my early werewolf prototypes," Tim explained. "Not the result I wanted, but they make good guard dogs."

"Guys, these things are mindless, feral beasts," Hisako reported. "They will not hesitate to tear us apart."

Terrence's pack stiffened, all growling.

"Now do you see why I needed little Nina?" Tim went on. "I needed a pure werewolf strain, taken from the blood of a Lycanthrope born that way rather than turned. You should be honored, Mr. Walker. Your daughter will be the mother of the New World."

"Honored?!" Kasumi shouted. "You're nothing but an inhuman monster!"

The wolves all howled, and it was clear they were beyond reason. They launched themselves at Tim and his feral wolves. Hisako sprung off Terrence's back, launching herself at Tim and tackling him to the ground.

"Where's Nina?!" she demanded.

"Safe," Tim said casually. "For the moment."

Hisako lifted him up, slamming him into the wall as light began pouring from her hands.

"Tell me now, or I will rip the information from your skull!"

Tim just chortled.

"Do you really wanna know what's going on in my head? You may not like what you see."

"I stared into the mind of the devil herself. I can handle you."

"If I was wearing boots, I'd be shaking in them."

At that, Hisako lost her patience, sinking her fingers into his skull. She rooted for the information while Tim just kept laughing maniacally. Meanwhile, the wolves were tearing the feral ones apart. Stephen and Joan were back to back, emptying their guns into the monsters.

"Now this is one for the history books!" Joan exclaimed.

"Most definitely!" Stephen agreed.

It took a significant effort on her end, but Hisako managed to find the information. She stepped back, panting slightly while Tim was still conscious and grinning.

"I warned you my brain isn't a nice place to be."

"I've seen worse." Hisako turned to the others. "Guys! I'm going after Nina!"

"Get moving!" Leo shouted. "We got this!"

"Big deal if you save the girl and stop my guard dogs!" Tim shouted. "HAVOC is all over the world, and Dr. Falco will reign supreme in the end! Victory! VICTORY FOR TIM!"

He laughed maniacally some more, only stopping when Hisako chopped a pressure point in his neck and knocked him out in annoyance.

"God, he's annoying," she muttered before hurrying off.

 **-X-**

Hisako jumped into the still-open hatch where the wolves came out, ascending several stairs until she found herself inside the clock tower itself.

"Nina?" she called. "Nina, it's Hisako! I'm with your dad!"

She soon heard yipping and growling. Following the sound, she ran into a room to see a large cage set up. Inside was a little wolf pup with tan fur and Nina's green eyes, repeatedly lunging against the bars in an attempt to break them down.

"Nina!" Hisako rushed over to the cage. "Nina, are you okay?"

Nina's demeanor immediately brightened at the sight of Hisako. She let out a happy bark, wagging her tail as Hisako looked around for a key. Seeing none, she decided to go for the brute force approach, focusing her power and tearing the door off its hinges.

"C'mon, Nina," Hisako said, holding out her arms. "Let's get you out of here."

The werewolf pup leapt into her arms and Hisako let out a grunt at the unexpected weight.

"You're one big pup." she remarked.

 **-X-**

By the time Hisako made it out, the feral wolves had all been taken down. Terrence was growling, but brightened as he saw Hisako exit with Nina in her arms. Hisako immediately put the pup down, and she bounded over to her father, the two nuzzling happily.

"That is so freakin' adorable." Mikey let out, smiling.

With that concluded, Terrence looked to the still unconscious Tim. His expression darkening, he began to saunter over to him, but Leo stepped between them, holding out a hand.

"Terrence, wait," he insisted. "I know you're pissed over what happened to Nina, but let the police handle him."

"Listen to him, Terrence," Stephen added. "You've done nothing wrong yet."

"And we'd rather not have to bring you in when you just got your kid back," Joan included. "Don't be the monster everyone thinks you are."

Terrence looked at them for a moment before stepping away. He picked up Nina by the scruff of her neck, then he and the rest of his pack began to walk away. After a moment, he stopped, looking back at them and giving a grateful nod.

"I take it you don't need to translate?" Hisako asked.

Leo shook his head, looking Terrence in the eyes. "You're welcome."

* * *

At Scotland Yard, a handcuffed Tim was locked in a cell.

"Hope you're looking forward to Bedlam House, Dr. Tucker." Joan remarked.

"Alright, so I'm a little nutso," Tim admitted. "But so what? Madness and genius are too sides of the same coin, after all."

"Seriously, how did this guy get a doctorate?" Raph pondered.

"Doesn't really matter," Leo said, holding out a hand to Stephen. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime," Stephen shook his hand. "And don't worry about Terrence and his people. We will make sure they're safe."

"Sounds good to me," said Leo.

"So where will you go now?" Stephen asked.

"We'll be staying in London for the next week," Leo replied. "Now that we've taken out the local HAVOC faction, it's time to take in the sights."

"What happened to 'not a vacation'?" Mikey asked.

"Hey, we're here. We might as well," Leo insisted. "Besides, we can afford to take a break here and there."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There you have it. And we have Sherlock Holmes stuff thrown into the mix; Holmes himself appeared in the Vacation in Europe sub-season of 1987, which inspired Stephen Holmes.

And just to make it clear, yes, Tim Tucker is based on _Invader Zim_ , right down to his voice and mannerisms.

What awaits the Turtles next? Tune in next time and find out.

Please R&R.


	174. The One True Queen

**Chapter 173: The One True Queen**

* * *

After the incident with Tim Tucker, the Turtles had elected to enjoy some time to themselves. Each had different things they wanted to see and do while in England, so splitting up was their best bet. Donnie had run off to check out the various museums. Mikey had gone off in search of anything _Doctor Who_ related. Karai, Kagome, and Hisako had elected to go have a girl's day, booking time at a famous spa. Leo decided to take a tour of the city. Splinter and Kasumi elected to find a nice tea shop and just enjoy themselves. Raph elected to just walk around and take in the sights. Finally, Vee decided to go looking around the various bookshops for some new pieces of literature. Wearing a trench coat for appearance's sake, she kept her hands in her pockets as she entered "Goodfellow Bookstore". After exchanging a greeting with the shopkeeper, she went about the shop, looking around before picking up a copy of King Arthur, smiling as she flipped through it.

"Still my favorite book, even after all these years."

"Ah, the Arthurian legend," an elderly voice remarked.

Vee turned to see the shopkeeper, an old man with a thick white beard.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "I've always had an eye for the classics."

"Yes, I can see that, Venus de Milo," the man remarked. "I can also see a spark of something more in your eyes."

Almost immediately, Vee was on edge, a hand unconsciously going to her kama.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things," the old man said. "Including that you are a protector, and one who is more than what the eye can see."

Vee looked at the book in her hands, then at the old man as she put two and two together.

"Okay, considering what I've been through and everything I've seen, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say King Arthur was real. So I'm guessing you're Merlin."

The old man chuckled lightly. "Quick on the uptake. Good."

He snapped his fingers and the door lock clicked, the sign shifting from "open" to "closed." Vee shrugged, largely unshaken.

"You can thank experience. I've had an interesting life."

"Indeed. How would you like to make it more interesting?"

"Since you locked me in, do I have much of a choice?"

"Of course you do. The door was merely so we wouldn't be disturbed."

"Thanks for the clarification." Vee debated with herself for a moment before shrugging. "Well... I've got nothing better to do."

"Excellent," Merlin said with a smile. "Then please follow me."

He began walking to the back room of the store, Vee following behind him. Stepping through the back door, they entered into a true wizard's lab, complete with dried herbs, rows and rows of crystals and potion vials, and a massive sigil on the ground. Merlin untied his braid, letting his hair come loose as his clothing shifted, becoming a long cloak of shimmering green colors. Vee's eyes lit up as she looked around his lab.

"I am so glad I decided to come to this bookshop in particular," she declared.

Merlin smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet."

He took up a long staff with a crystal ball on the top, aiming it at the sigil. The sigil lit up, and the room was bathed in light as he began reciting a spell.

" _Vocate venti fortunate, ex rege Oberonis, pars velum inter mundos, ad orae Avalonis._ "

* * *

When the light faded, Vee found herself and Merlin standing in an open field.

"If my Latin's right, you just took me to Avalon," she mused.

"Indeed," Merlin confirmed. "The homeland of the Fae race. And a region of the realm of Nocturna."

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Vee held up a hand. "I'm in Nocturna?"

"Ah yes, you've been here before."

"Yeah. Wish I'd known Avalon was part of it the last time I was here."

"Avalon is its own part of Nocturna. It is rare we interact with the city you saw. The last time we did, Morgan Le Fey was born."

Vee winced at that thought.

"Damn…"

"I have nothing against them myself, but our world must remain balanced. Thus, agents of light remain in Avalon, and beings of the night remain in Nocturne."

"Makes sense," Vee mused before cutting to the chase. "So... why exactly did you bring me here?"

"Because something is threatening that balance. A force of pure evil rising on the mortal plane."

"There's a lot of people my family considers pure evil." Vee began, listing them off on her fingers. "Shredder, Krang, HAVOC. You're gonna have to be more specific."

"A demon, one who has plagued the world before. One who was beaten back at every turn, but continues to haunt the mortal realm. Now, he threatens to return once more, and we must prepare."

"He?" Vee asked. "You mean it's not Null?"

"No, but you're not far off. Null serves this beast." He began walking. "Come. Queen Titania can explain better than I."

Vee nodded, following him. They came to a massive oak tree that stretched far beyond the clouds. Branches extended into large homes woven into the foliage, and Fae of all sizes and shapes were everywhere.

"Wow…" Vee let out in awe.

"Quite the sight, isn't it?"

"It definitely is."

Several small fairies flitted in and around her, whispering amongst themselves. Vee smirked at them playfully.

"Never seen a mutant turtle before?"

One fairy with bright red hair flew up so they were face to face.

"Are you the turtle girl?" she questioned. "The one who tried to save the werewolves?"

"Yeah, that's me," Vee confirmed with a scowl. "Here's hoping Lilith gave that jackass Chiton what he deserved."

"She beat him senseless," the red headed fairy confirmed. "Last we heard, he had to be sent to a psychiatric hospital to get treatment for severe lupophobia (1)."

Vee smirked. "That's good. Better than he deserves, honestly."

"I hate to interrupt, but the Queen is expecting us," Merlin cut in.

The fairies instantly zipped off, Merlin turning to Vee. "Now then, shall we?"

"After you," said Vee.

Merlin led her through a massive doorway and into the heart of the tree. Sitting on a throne woven from vines and branches sat an ethereal woman with gossamer green wings and long golden hair with wildflowers within it. She was wearing a flowing dress that seemed to be every color of the rainbow at once.

"Good afternoon, my queen," Merlin greeted.

"Merlin, welcome back," the woman, clearly Queen Titania, said. "I see your search has borne fruit at last."

Vee was awestruck at the sight of her before bowing.

"Queen Titania, greetings. I'm Venus de Milo. Most people call me Vee."

"Welcome to my Kingdom, Venus de Milo. I take it Merlin has informed you of our plight."

"A demon rising to destroy everything, right?"

"Indeed. The balance of light and dark is threatened, and thus, a champion must be found. You have proven yourself a worthy ally, as well as a pure soul. Thus, a great mission has been entrusted to you."

"Me?" Vee questioned, confused. "I mean, I am a hero back in my world, but-"

"Venus," Titania cut in gently, "time is not on our side. You must help us to locate the Sleeping King."

Vee got it quickly, gaping.

"You want me to find King Arthur. But... according to the legends, isn't he supposed to be resting here in Avalon?"

"No. He is on the mortal plane, living a life much different from his time as King of All England. He has been reborn, time and time again, merely waiting for the day he is awakened again. This is where you come in."

"So, you want me to find Arthur and awaken him. Easier said than done. He could be anywhere or anybody."

"We can help with that." Titania waved her hand, and a medallion materialized around Vee's neck. "This sigil will glow when in proximity to the Sleeping King. We know for a fact he resides in England.. All of his lives have taken place within his once great kingdom."

"Okay. I'll do my best," Vee promised. "My family can help as well."

"Indeed," Titania replied with a smile. "Once you find the King, go to the place where stones circle the Earth. Declare the name of the swordbearer and his blade will reveal itself."

"Alright," Vee nodded and bowed. "You can count on me."

* * *

Later, after being transported back to London, Vee reconvened with her family at the hotel and told them what she heard.

"So…" Kagome began, "you ran into Merlin at the bookstore, was taken to Avalon, and the Fairy Queen gave you a mission to track down King Arthur to stop a coming evil?"

Vee just nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds just crazy enough to be true," Leo decided.

"Dude, is it weird that we're just accepting stuff like this to be true?" Mikey asked.

"Have you seen how weird our lives are?" Hisako questioned rhetorically.

"And from the sound of it, this big evil is the one Null reports to," Raph mused.

"If that's true, we need to look into this," Leo decided. "Starting with finding 'The Sleeping King'."

"Queen Titania gave me something to help with that," Vee held up the medallion. "According to her, this will glow when we're near Arthur's current incarnation."

"Well, there's that," Donnie said. "But he could be anywhere in England."

"Then we better start looking," Karai decided.

* * *

And that's just what they did. The rest of the day had the Hamato family searching London far and wide, high and low. No stone was left unturned as they scoured the city for the Sleeping King. By the end of the day, they were all exhausted and had gotten nowhere. They gathered in a small cafe, slumping around a large table.

"Well, that's it," Raph grumbled. "We've searched this entire damn city twelve times, and not even a shimmer from that fancy amulet."

"Maybe he's on vacation or something," Mikey suggested.

"Or maybe he doesn't live in London," Karai offered. "Titania didn't specify that the king is here. Just somewhere in the country."

They all buried their heads in their arms. About that time, their waiter came out.

"Evening," he greeted. "My name's Aaron, I'll be your server. Can I start you all off with something?"

They all immediately perked up, sitting up straight.

"Sorry," Leo told him. "It's been a long day. What do you have?"

Aaron began listing off the specials before glancing over at Vee.

"Ma'am, your necklace is flashing," he informed her. "Is it some sort of alarm?"

They looked down; indeed, the medallion was glowing. They looked between Aaron and the medallion, realization dawning.

"Um…" Aaron began, confused, "why are you looking at me like that?"

Hisako waved her hand, eyes flashing.

"You're going to go clock out now," she said, her voice echoing.

"I'm going to go clock out now." Aaron repeated, his voice dull.

"You'll meet us out back in five minutes," Hisako went on.

"I'll meet you out back in five minutes," Aaron repeated.

He began walking almost robotically toward the back.

"Okay, so we found Arthur's latest incarnation," said Kagome. "But now what? He doesn't remember anything."

"Maybe Hisako can awaken them?" Leo offered.

"How?" Hisako asked. "I mean, they aren't _his_ memories. They're… I don't even know where to begin."

Vee looked down at the medallion, an idea forming.

"This medallion helped us find him," she mused. "Maybe it can help us awaken him."

"This is very much your area, Vee," Karai decided. "You call the shots."

"Though maybe we should head out back for Aaron," Donnie suggested.

Leo nodded. "Agreed."

 **-X-**

At the back of the cafe, Aaron was just coming out. He looked around, seeing nothing.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anybody-?"

Vee appeared from the shadows behind him, quickly slipping the medallion around his neck. Almost immediately, his eyes became pure white. Floods of images coursed through his mind. After a minute, it stopped and he shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"What the…?" he managed.

On cue, the Hamato octet emerged from the shadows before him.

"I know it's crazy, and I don't expect you to believe me, but everything you just saw was the truth," Vee told him. "Aaron... you're King Arthur reborn."

"This… this is unreal," Aaron let out, holding his head. "I'm bloody King Arthur…"

"Sorry to drop it on you out of the blue," Leo added. "I know it's a lot to take in."

Aaron turned to them.

"Why is all this happening?" he asked. "Who even are you?"

"The Ninja Turtles from New York City," Mikey replied. "Surely you've heard of us."

"Oh right," Aaron remembered. "I saw you on TV. But what do you have to do with all…" He gestured to the medallion, "this?"

"It's a long story," Vee replied. "But I know someone who can explain it better than us."

* * *

They took Aaron to Goodfellow Bookstore. Aaron stood next to Vee as Merlin explained everything.

"Arthur, my boy," Merlin said with a smile, "you look just like you did when I first found you. It is so good to see you again."

"I... guess I could say the same," Aaron replied. "Right now, I'm still trying to take all this in."

"I suppose you are," Merlin agreed. "Even so, we need you. We need the One True King to rise and protect his kingdom."

Aaron nodded after a slight pause. "I'm not sure what I can do, but... I'm in this too deep to turn back now."

"Okay, we found Arthur," said Kagome. "Now we need to find the place where 'stones circle the Earth.' Anyone have an idea where or what that is?"

"Stonehenge," Donnie said immediately. "I mean, come on. It's fairly obvious."

"Well, not all of us are genius super-scientists, D," Raph deadpanned.

"I suggest you move quickly," Merlin cut in.

They all nodded at that before quickly departing. Shortly after that, the door opened, revealing a monstrous figure. The new entry was a big burly creature that stood at around seven feet tall, having a monkey-like face with dark blue skin and red eyes. He was clad in black-and-silver body armor from head to toe, with a large circular blue gem on the chest plate right above his heart. His bare feet, which were as blue as his face, were cloven hooves, and at his waist was a sword that bore a resemblance between a katana and a broadsword. Protruding from his back were a large pair of black feathered wings, and snaking from his tailbone was a thick, powerful tail at least four feet long.

"Ah, Merlin," the monster greeted in an almost friendly tone. "How long has it been? Three, four hundred years?"

"Akiba…" Merlin scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"You know damn well why I'm here, old man," Akiba shot back. "You're gonna tell me where Excalibur is, one way or another."

"Never, foul creature," Merlin spat, summoning his robes and staff once more. "Now begone from my shop."

Akiba rolled his eyes. "You think I'm scared of you, you dried-up old fart?"

"I may be old, but I am not without power," Merlin shot back defiantly.

"I'd like to say that I was hoping you'd give up the info willingly," Akiba drew his sword, smirking evilly. "But that would be a lie."

Merlin's staff began to glow…

* * *

Meanwhile, the Shellraiser rolled up to Stonehenge.

"Well, here we are," said Leo.

They all climbed out.

"So…" Aaron began, "now what?"

"Call out the name of the swordbearer," Vee replied.

"You mean Arthur?" Mikey asked. "Or Aaron?

"No," Vee said. "The swordbearer is the one who presents the sword to the King."

"So, who's the sword bearer?" Donnie asked.

"The Lady of the Lake," Vee answered.

"Nimue…" Aaron muttered before standing to his full height. "Nimue!"

Suddenly, the center of Stonehenge began to glow. A fair sized anvil with a massive ornate sword embedded in it rose from the ground, the statue of a woman standing behind it, hands spread. Everyone was in awe at the sight, Vee in particular.

"The legendary sword Excalibur…" she grinned. "Well, I can check seeing it off my bucket list."

"Um, sis?" Mikey began. "Did you forget that girl who had it when we met the other Us'?"

Vee waved a hand dismissively. "That was an alternate reality version of the sword. Doesn't really count."

"So… now I just draw the sword, correct?" Aaron questioned.

"Yep," Vee confirmed. "Draw the sword and become the King you were meant to be."

Before Aaron could make his way to the sword, Hisako tensed, sensing an ominous presence approaching.

"Guys…" she began, "someone's coming."

They all had their hands on their weapons as Akiba swooped down, holding a battered Merlin in one hand.

"So, the geezer was right," he mused before tossing Merlin aside like a used gum wrapper, the old wizard collapsing where he landed.

"Merlin!" Vee screamed.

"Who or what the hell are you?" Raph demanded.

Akiba turned to them, giving a sweeping bow. "Name's Akiba Spada."

"Never heard of you," Mikey said simply.

"Well, I've heard of you," Akiba replied. "The Ninja Turtles who've been giving Null one hell of a time. Honestly, the Master made a mistake when he accepted her soul so long ago."

"Aaron, get the sword," Leo ordered. "We'll hold off Akiba."

Aaron nodded as the Hamato siblings turned to face Akiba.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, Akiba," Kagome told him.

Akiba just scoffed.

"I'm a whole different game than Null, kids. You're playing with the big boys now."

"We'll see about that!" Hisako shouted.

They all launched himself at Akiba, but he was able to hold them all off rather easily. Leo slashed at him repeatedly, but Akiba casually dodged before lashing out, landing a flurry of rapid blows to Leo's face with one hand before a final punch to the nose knocked Leo off his feet.

"Nice try, kid," he taunted. "Maybe in ten years, you have a chance at beating me."

Raph and Donnie attacked at the same time, aiming for his head. Akiba got stabbed in the wing by a sai, letting out a pained grunt before slapping Raph aside. Donnie's staff collided solidly with his head.

"Ha!" Raph taunted. "You bleed!"

Akiba darted in front of him with his arm extended, his middle finger flexed and held in place by his thumb right in front of Raph's face. The flick of his finger hit Raph squarely in the forehead, knocking him back a considerable distance.

"And so do you," Akiba deadpanned.

Hisako tossed her tessen at Akiba while charging at him, fists glowing as she prepared to take him down. She landed a few blows, drawing blood before Akiba's tail lashed out, snaking around her neck tightly and lifting her off the ground.

"The choke's on you, honey!" he mocked.

Hisako gagged, pulling on the tail with her hands to little avail. Eventually, in desperation, she sank her teeth deep into Akiba's tail with all her strength. Akiba let out a pained shout before letting her go, blowing on the bite marks and fanning them with his hand. Hisako spat, blood staining her teeth.

"Damn, that was gross," she remarked.

"Bitch!" Akiba shouted, both pained and angry. "You bit my fucking tail!"

Mikey's kusarigama wrapped around him.

"Next time, don't put your tail in someone's mouth!" the orange turtle shot back.

As the fight continued, Aaron made a run for the sword. He grasped the hilt, then pulled, drawing it free from the stone. A light shone, getting everyone's attention. They all turned, Merlin slowly raising his head to notice and smile.

"The king… has returned," he let out.

Akiba smirked, casually breaking the chain of the kusarigama.

"Now this looks like fun," he remarked, turning to Aaron. "So, what do you say I take that sword off your hands?"

"Like you'd ever be worthy of wielding it," Vee spat.

"Who said I wanna wield it?" Akiba held up his own sword. "Wailing Dark here has served me quite well over the years. No, I'm here to destroy it."

They gasped at that.

"Destroy Excalibur?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Of course," said Akiba. "You think I'll let a weapon that powerful exist to threaten my Master?"

"If you want it so bad, I'll give it to you," Aaron declared, holding up Excalibur in preparation to fight. "Pointy end first."

"Very well then." Akiba got into a sword fighting stance. "Let's see if you live up to your legend."

They clashed furiously, Aaron holding his own quite well. Akiba grinned.

"Gotta say, I always wanted to test my skills against the best," he remarked. "You've earned my respect, King Arthur. I'll make your end quick and painless."

"I will grant you the same courtesy, demon," Aaron replied.

Eventually, Akiba had an opening, and plunges his sword into Aaron's stomach. Everyone gasped in horror as Aaron let out a grunt.

"You were an admirable adversary, King Arthur," Akiba mused. "But in every game, there are winners and there are losers."

"NO!" Vee screamed.

She ran over, catching Aaron as he fell. Excalibur fell as well, and Akiba reached for it... only to feel a searing pain as if it was burning him alive. He let out a pained hiss and recoiled, blowing on his hand.

"Damn…" he cursed as Vee looked up at him in rage.

"You…" she growled. "You monster!"

She grabbed Excalibur, effortlessly picking it up. It began glowing in her hands, like it had with Aaron.

" _WHAT?!_ " Akiba shouted.

"You're dead!" Vee screamed.

She charged in a rage, slashing at Akiba. He dodged the attack, still in shock.

"This is impossible!" he shouted. "No one but King Arthur should be able to wield the blade! How are you doing this?!"

"Don't know, don't care!" Vee snapped.

Deciding to cut his losses, Akiba spread his wings and darted into the sky.

"As the old saying goes, he who fights and runs away lives to fight another day!" he declared.

And with that, he was gone. The others ran over to the downed Aaron, Kagome wrapping her scarf around his wound as a makeshift tourniquet.

"Stay with us, Aaron!" Mikey pleaded. "Don't step into the light!"

Merlin struggled over to Aaron, holding his staff in shaking hands.

" _Vocate venti fortunate, ex rege Oberonis, pars velum inter mundos, ad orae Avalonis!_ "

* * *

Light surrounded all of them, swallowing them whole. They reappeared in the same field as before.

"Nimue!" Merlin called as Aaron looked at his bandaged wound.

"Well... guess I'm just gonna have to try again next rebirth," he let out, giving a weak chuckle.

"Do not die on me just yet, Arthur," Merlin insisted. "You will live through this."

"Indeed he will."

A woman with hair that went from blue to white, wearing a gown looking like a cloth version of a lake appeared before them.

"The Lady of the Lake, I presume?" Leo asked, getting a nod.

"My lady, he was fighting the demon Akiba Spada and got stabbed," Vee explained quickly. "Can you save him?"

"Indeed I can," Nimue confirmed. "I can save both of them."

She waved a hand over them. Slowly, the two men began to transform into trees.

"Hey, whoa!" Mikey exclaimed. "I thought you were gonna heal them, not turn them into plants!"

"Their wounds are grave," Nimue told them. "This is the only way to save their lives. Unfortunately, I fear it will be some time before they are well enough to fight again."

"We found King Arthur, only for him to almost get killed the minute he gets the sword," Leo lamented. "Now what do we do?"

"I believe you already have a solution," Nimue gestured to Excalibur, still in Vee's hand.

They looked at the blade, the question all coming to mind.

"How can Vee even touch Excalibur?" Kagome questioned. "Akiba said only Arthur himself could wield it."

"Only Arthur can draw it because he is pure of heart," Nimue explained. "It seems your sister shares this trait."

"So it's not so much him specifically, but the pure of heart," Leo mused. "It makes sense, honestly."

Vee looked at the sword in awe before turning to Nimue.

"I'll wield it with pride," she vowed. "Until Aaron recovers, I'll take good care of it."

"See that you do," Nimue replied. "It will serve you well in the fights to come."

"This Master Akiba kept mentioning," Donnie deduced. "But who-?"

"Don, let's just focus on HAVOC for now and cross that bridge when we get to it," Raph cut in. "We've got enough to worry about for now."

"I agree with Raph," said Leo. "We've got our own fish to fry right now."

"Thank you for your aid," Nimue said gratefully. "The Sleeping King has awakened, and will rule one more. Until then, it's time for you to go back to your own world."

She made a circle with her fingers, opening a portal beneath them.

* * *

The siblings were deposited back in their hotel, much to the surprise of Splinter and Kasumi.

"What in the name of-?!" Splinter exclaimed.

"Where have you all been?" Kasumi questioned.

They all exchanged looks, chuckling before Vee held up Excalibur.

"Kasumi, Dad…" she began, "it's a long story."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(1): Fear of wolves.

Well, that's it.

King Arthur and whatnot were featured in the 1987 Vacation in Europe sub-season, which is part of the inspiration for this. The character of Akiba Spada is my own OC.

Please R&R. Until next time!


End file.
